One Tree Hill: Seasons 5, 6, 7, 8, & 9
by OTHWriter2007
Summary: Story complete/finished.
1. Back in Tree Hill, For Good or Bad: S5 P

**Season 5. Chapter 1.**_** --- ****PREMIERE.**_** --- **_'Back to Tree Hill, For Good or Bad'_

_Voiceover by Lucas Scott— _

_"Isn't it something? No matter how much changes, how much time passes, or what you become in this world, when you return home after any number of years you automatically feel like a kid again. Why is that? And does it ever go away even when you're, say, fifty? Maybe it's not such a bad thing to have that kid-like feeling wash over you everytime you see your parents again or return to your hometown. Afterall, we're always a kid at heart, no matter how old we get."_

**SCENE 1: DAY TIME. THH GYM. Lucas, wearing a whistle around his neck and a THH logo cap, stands still checking his watch, while a bunch of THH student athletes run back and forth of the gym.**

"OK. Enough! Decent job today. You know the drill. Hit the showers and meet back here tomorrow, same time, for practice." Lucas announces to the students.

_Lucas eyes two students, one with a shaved head and the other with shaggy, blonde-streaked hair._

"Michael. Greg. Over here." Lucas shouts out to them.

_The two young men go over to him._

"What's up, Coach?" says the boy Michael.

"Yeah. If this is about Mike's inability to keep up with the rest of the pack, don't worry. I already talked to him about it. But be careful,_(he begins to whisper, though Michael can still hear) _he's still a little sensitive about it." Teases Greg.

_Michael gives Greg a punch to the shoulder._

"Get serious. Both of you. I swear, you guys remind me of myself and _(he pauses for a second)_ someone else, back when I was in high school." Lucas says.

_Haley James Scott enters the gym doors._

"Oh. Look who it is." Greg says to Michael.

_Haley approaches Lucas, with a grim face on._

"Hello, Mrs. Scott." Greg says politely.

"Gregory." Haley states. "Ready for your algebra exam tomorrow?"

"Yes, ma'am." Greg says respectfully. "Thanks for helping me study."

"What are teachers for?" Haley smiles.

"OK. Boys, hit the showers. You stink." Lucas says smirking.

_Greg and Michael walk toward the locker room, away from Lucas and Haley._

"I can think of a few things teachers are for when they look like her." Greg winks to Michael.

_They exit._

"Everything OK, Hales?" Lucas asks as he senses her worried look.

"Luke, I have some pretty bad news. Actually, really bad." Haley tells him.

"What is it?" Lucas asks concerned.

_Haley begins to tear up. Lucas gives her a hug._

"Hales, you can tell me anything. What happened?" Lucas asks.

"It's Whitey, Luke." Haley says wiping her tears.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott)— _

_"She didn't say exactly what, but I knew exactly what she was trying to say. The tears were kinda a dead give away. 'Dead.' Wrong choice of words. Why is it we use words so easily like that? "It's a dead give away." Or, "You're dead if you do this or that." "Dead" in itself is such a tragic word, and yet people use it in such a carefree context."_

_Lucas is sitting on the bleachers, with his hands cupping over his face. Greg walks out shaking his head to dry his hair. Lucas sees him and stands up._

"Shower's refreshing, huh?" Lucas asks them.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Greg says nodding to his last question.

"Oh. Right. First game's coming up and you and your brother need to get serious out there and stop fooling around. Got it?" Lucas asks.

"I told you, I told Mike he's gotta keep us with me out there. No matter how much better I am." Greg says.

"Don't be a jerk, Greg." Lucas says.

"Sorry. Anyway, I gotta meet my girl. See you tomorrow." Greg says leaving the gym.

_Greg begins to walk away and then turns around toward Lucas._

"Oh, yeah." Greg says remembering. "You rushed us into the showers so fast I forget to mention. You're a lucky guy, dude. Mrs. Scott's damn fine."

_**I Don't Wanna Be' song plays**_

**SCENE 2: DAY TIME. KAREN'S HOME. Karen is in the kitchen making her and her daughter, Lily, some lunch. Lily is four and a half years old.**

"Peanut butter and jelly OK, dear?" Karen asks her daughter with a few tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, Mommy. Please!" Lily says politely.

_Karen walks over to the table where Lily is sitting and lays a plate with a PB&J sandwich on the table._

"What a polite little girl you are." Karen smiles at her.

_Lily smiles and takes a bite out of her sandwich._

"Yummy as always, Mommy!" Lily compliments.

"Thank you." Karen says.

"What's wrong with your eyes, Mommy?" Lily asks curiously.

"Oh." Karen says wiping her tears. "Nothing, honey. Eat your lunch."

"OK." Lily says accepting her mother's answer.

_Karen walks into the other room and sits on the couch. She looks around until her eyes catch a picture of Whitey and the team at their State Championship win._

"Aww." Karen says remembering.

_Karen stands and picks the picture up, looking specifically first at Whitey's huge smile and then glances over at her son, Lucas, at 18 years old with his blonde-streaked hair he had that year._

"Time really goes by." Karen says as she turns her head and glances at a picture of Keith, herself, and Lucas from six years ago. "Doesn't it, Keith?"

**SCENE 3: THH. LUCAS'S OFFICE. DAY TIME. Lucas is at his desk doing paperwork. He glances at a picture of Nathan sitting on his desk and thinks. Haley approaches in the doorway and taps on the door.**

"How you doing, Hales?" Lucas asks.

"As always I'm better when I see you." Haley says.

_Lucas smiles._

"Sweet as always. Anyway, I called my mom. She said he went peacefully. In his sleep." Lucas informs her.

"I guess that makes it a little better." Haley says.

"I don't think 'better' is the word I would've used. But, yeah. I guess it does." Lucas says.

"So, when's the funeral?" Haley says.

"She said right away. In the next week or two." Lucas says.

"Oh, right. He'll obviously be buried next to his wife, right here in Tree Hill." Haley says.

"I'm sorry." Lucas says crying.

_Haley goes over to him and rubs his back._

"It's just—" Lucas begins. "If it wasn't for Whitey I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"What do you mean?" Haley asks curiously.

"He's the one who got me to join the Ravens back in high school. Which led to my position now, as Tree Hill High's basketball coach. _(pauses)_ Him and Keith, that is. And now, both are gone forever." Lucas says.

"It's gonna be OK, Luke. I promise you that." Haley says comfortingly.

"How can you be sure?" Lucas asks.

"Have faith it'll get better. Have I ever been wrong before, huh?" Haley asks him.

"I'm sure I could think of a few if I tried." Lucas says lightning the mood.

"Shut up." Haley says playfully teasing him. "OK. I gotta go grade some essays. You gonna be OK, Luke?"

"Yeah. Sure." Lucas assures her.

_Haley smiles and heads for the door._

"Haley. Thank you." Lucas smiles.

"Of course. Oh, Luke. Are you gonna call — you know." Haley asks without saying the name.

"I was just thinking about it before you came in." Lucas admitted.

"OK. Well, let me know." Haley tells him.

**SCENE 4: APARTMENT. DAYTIME. Brooke Davis is brushing her teeth and shouting to someone else in the other room.**

"Honey," Brooke shourts. "I have to leave for work now! OK? (she hears no response) OK, babe? I'll be back sometime tonight. I'm closing. _(she still hears no answer and gets very frustrating) _Fine! Ignore me. Jerk!"

_She walks out of the bathroom leading into a master bedroom. She glances at a picture on her nightstand. It's of two people. Her and a guy. Except the guy's picture is not seen._

_Brooke hears the front door open and close._

"That you, Nate?" Brooke asks.

_Now Nathan Scott is shown in the other room [kitchen opening the fridge and reaching for a beer. He's wearing some ripped, dirt-y jeans and a t-shirt._

"Yeah, babe." Nathan says. "It's me. What's up?"

_She walks out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen._

"Oh. OK. Nothing. Just heading off to work. I was talking to you earlier--or thought I was--and thought you were ignoring me." Brooke says as she laughs and playfully makes a sad face.

_Nathan gives her a kiss as she enters the kitchen._

"Aw. I'm sorry, hun. Well, have fun at work. OK?" Nathan asks.

'Kay. Ew. Babe, you need a shower. Desperately." Brooke says.

"Gotta love the love around here." Nathan jokes.

"Bye!" Brooke says as she leaves.

_Nathan's cell rings suddenly._

**SCENE 5: KAREN'S HOUSE. Karen is sitting on the couch watching TV. There's a knock at the door, and then it opens. Lucas walks in.**

"Mom? You Home?" Lucas asks.

"In here, Luke." Karen says as she walks over to him. "How are you doing?"

"Honestly?" Lucas asks as he gives her a hug. "Been crying like a baby all day."

"Oh." Karen says sadly. "I know how it must be hard on you. I've been crying, too. God, Whitey and I go way back."

_Lucas nods._

"Want some milk and chocolate chip cookies with me?" Karen asks her son.

"What am I, eight again?" Lucas asks laughing.

"I seem to remeber us having milk and cookies throughout your high school years. Maybe you just blocked it out? Besides, it got you laughing again. Come on, Luke. Your sister and I baked a fresh batch today." Karen persuades him.

"Sure." Lucas says.

_They walk into the kitchen and sit down. Karen pours them two glasses of milk and uncovers the fresh cookies sitting on the table.They each grab one._

"So, how's Haley doing?" Karen says.

"She's sad, too. Other than that, she's doing great. Loves her job. And the students love her." Lucas answers.

"What's not to love?" Karen asks.

_Lucas smiles._

"How's James?" Karen asks.

"Oh, he is a handful. Haley's a great mom, though. Actually, she's a great everything. Really lucky to have her in my life, you know?" Lucas asks.

"Let her help you through this, Luke. OK? I know how you tend to close up in these kind of times." Karen says.

"I tried calling Nathan today." Lucas says.

"Way to bury the lead. How long has it been, anyway?" Karen asks.

"Couple years, actually." Lucas reminds her. "Just all sorta had a falling out ever since, well, you know—" Lucas begins.

"—I know." Karen finishes. "So, I assume you didn't get through to him?"

"Just his voice mail." Lucas answers. "Voice mail is crap."

"Did you leave one?" Karen asks. "I imagine if he knew about Whitey, he would return home for his funeral. Him and Whitey were really close, especially his senior year. Right?"

"Yeah. But that was awhile ago. Besides, returning home to attend Whitey's funeral means seeing all of us." Lucas says.

**SCENE 6: BROOKE AND NATHAN'S APARTMENT. NIGHT. Nathan is sitting on the couch with a beer and his cell phone in hand.**

**CLOSE-UP OF CELL PHONE: "**_**3 missed calls**_**"**

_Nathan sighs._

**CLOSE-UP OF CELL PHONE: "**_**1 new voice mails**_**"**

_Brooke walks in._

"Hey. I'm home." Brooke announces.

_Nathan stands up with a smile and greets Brooke with a kiss and hug._

"What's gotten into you?" Brooke asks surprised.

"That's how I get whenever I see you. That'll never change." Nathan says sweetly.

"OK. Did Cupid stop by here when I was gone?" Brooke smiles.

"You're funny." Nathan says.

_Brooke laughs and walks over to the table to put her purse down. She sees Nathan's cell phone flashing._

"Oh. Do you have missed calls or something?" Brooke asks as she picks up his cell.

"Uh. No. Why?" Nathan asks.

"Babe, yeah you do. Three of them. Who was it? Did they leave a voice mail?" Brooke asks curiously.

"Am I on trial here?" Nathan asks.

_Brooke walks over to him._

"Hey. What's wrong? I'm just asking." Brooke asks confused.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Nathan apologizes.

_He walks into the kitchen to get another beer. Brooke notices and sees an empty beer bottle by the couch._

"How many have you had tonight?" Brooke asks.

"This my third. Why?" Nathan asks.

_Brooke continues to look through the cell phone's missed calls curiously._

"Who's a 704?" Brooke says recognizing the area code.

_Nathan's grabs his cell from her hands._

"Brooke, please. Let it go." Nathan pleads.

"What's gotten into you? 704. Isn't that Tree Hill?" Brooke remembers.

"Yeah. It is." Nathan states.

"Who's number is it?" Brooke asks.

"I don't know. They didn't leave a voice mail." Nathan says.

"OK. Well, I won't push it. Sorry." Brooke apologizes.

"It's OK. Probably just a wrong number." Nathan says.

"From our old town?" Brooke asks, pushing.

"Don't push it." Nathan reminds her.

"Right. Sorry." Brooke says apologizing again.

"I'm going to bed. Long day." Nathan says.

"Nate, I am sorry. Lets have dinner together or something. OK? Then maybe a movie." Brooke suggests.

"Brooke, it's not that. I'm not mad. I'm just — tired. OK?" Nathan assures her.

"Kay. Love you, Nate." Brooke says.

"Love you, too. Goodnight, babe." Nathan tells her.

"Night." Brooke says.

_Nathan goes to their bedroom and shuts the door. Brooke glances at his cell phone on the table._

"Don't do it, Brooke. Have self-control. Oh, who am I kidding?" Brooke says to herself.

_She picks up the cell phone and clicks on the "1 new voice mail."_

**CELL PHONE RECORDING: "**_**You have one new voice message. Here is your first voice mail message:**_**"**

**THROUGH CELL PHONE (Luke's voice/message): "**_**Uh. Hey. Nathan, it's me. Lucas. Look, I have some news, some bad news. OK? Look, just...please call me back ASAP. OK. Bye.**_**"**

**CELL PHONE RECORDING: "**_**End of new messages. To save this message, press 1. To delete this message, press 2.**_**"**

"Uno." Brooke states as she presses the "1" on the cell.

**SCENE 7: NEXT DAY. MORNING. LUCAS AND HALEY'S APARTMENT. Lucas is at the table with the newspaper, drinking coffee. Haley walks in wearing her robe.**

"Good morning, sleepy head. How'd you sleep?" Lucas asks.

"Please. Sleepy head? It's 5 A.M. You woke me up. Early riser, you." Haley jokes.

"Sorry. I couldn't really sleep." Lucas apologizes.

"Honestly? I was already awake." Haley admits.

"I called Nathan a few times yesterday. He didn't pick up or return my calls." Lucas tells her.

"Well, maybe he didn't know it was you." Haley guesses.

"I left a voice mail. Said I had some really bad news and asked him to call me back. Nothing." Lucas tells her.

"Well, he's changed." Haley says. "You already knew that, Luke."

"I guess I should tell him exactly what the news is. I just didn't want to through voice mail. But looks like he's not giving me any other choice." Lucas says.

"I can't believe he has the same number from last we saw him." Haley says surprised.

"Yeah. I know. I was expecting for some random to answer and cuss me out to stop calling." Lucas jokes.

_Haley laughs._

**SCENE 8: BROOKE AND NATHAN'S APARTMENT. MORNING. Brooke and Nathan are laying in bed. Brooke is looking up at the ceiling. Nathan is on his side with his eyes closed**.

"What's wrong, Brooke?" Nathan asks.

"What? You can't even see me. And I thought you were asleep." Brooke asks.

"I am asleep." Nathan says laughing. "Besides, you think I need to look at you to know something's wrong?"

"Sometimes you are very sweet." Brooke says smiling to herself.

"And I could hear you breathing. And feel that you're not laying on your side, which must mean you're awake. And at 5 A.M. and being awake, something must be bugging you." Nathan says.

"I know it was Lucas who called." Brooke admits.

_Nathan sits up in bed and then stands._

"So you went behind my back and listened to the voice mail?" Nathan asks feeling betrayed.

"The voice mail you said didn't exist?" Brooke argues.

"I said that for a reason. And it sucks you went behind my back. And I'm suppose to be able to trust you, Brooke!" Nathan grows upset.

"Oh, don't talk to me about trust while you're lying to me." Brooke tells him.

"You know how I feel about him." Nathan reminds her.

"Yes, I know how you feel about your brother." Brooke says rolling her eyes.

"Don't call him that." Nathan says.

"But your brother has some bad news to tell you. It's been almost three years, Nate! Don't you think if Lucas is calling you after all this time it must be pretty bad?" Brooke asks.

"I guess we'll never know." Nathan says.

"I can't deal with this right now." Brooke says as she gets up and leaves the bedroom.

**SCENE 8: THH GYM. MORNING. Lucas is in the gym in his uniform bouncing the basketball. Greg walks in all ready for practice.**

"You're early." Lucas tells him.

"You too." Greg says.

"I'm the Coach, Greg. I'm suppose to be." Lucas reminds him.

"I just got to school early. Thought I'd stop by. You in here early everyday to play against yourself?" Greg asks.

"It's what I do when I have a lot on my mind. Been like that my whole life." Lucas informs him, laughs.

"This about Mrs. Scott?" Greg asks.

"Why do you say that?" Lucas asks curiously.

"Yesterday. She looked a little sketchy when she came in here. Not as chipper as usual. She's so hot I didn't notice until I thought about it afterwards." Greg says.

"We kinda got some bad news about a friend of ours." Lucas admits.

"Mind if I pry?" Greg asks.

"Coach Durham? Whitey." Lucas says. "Used to have my position for fifty years. Retired about five years ago."

"He needs no introduction. Whitey Durham. Coach of the team that won him his first State Championship Title. One of the best games at Tree Hill High." Greg states.

"You were like in 5th grade during that game." Lucas says.

"It's history, man. Plus it's in the school archives." Greg tells him.

"You know, me and my brother played in that game." Lucas informs him.

"No way. Two brothers on the same team? That's awesome. Just like Mike and me. Hey, maybe we'll win you the State Championship this year." Greg smirks.

"That would be something. (Lucas laughs) But unless your father abandoned you at birth and your brother is from another woman other than your mom, it isn't like my family." Lucas explains.

"Wow. Drama much? So, what about Whitey, anyway?" Greg asks going back on subject.

"Oh. Yeah. Oh, God. I don't know how to tell you this, man. But, Whitey --- he passed on. Like two nights ago." Lucas informs him.

"What? And that's what Mrs. Scott came in to tell you. While I was acting like a jerk. Man, I'm so sorry." Greg apologizes.

"It's OK, Greg. You didn't know." Lucas says.

_Mike walks into the gym. Luke's cell phone rings. He looks at it and it says, "Unknown Number"._

"Figures you'd be in here, bro. Why don't you just put your bed in here?" Michael jokes.

"Man, guess what? We're winning the State Championship this year!" Greg says, excited.

_They both walk toward the exit. Lucas answers his cell phone._

"In your dreams, man." Michael tells him.

"Lucas Scott." Lucas says into his cell.

"Hi. Luke, it's—" Brooke begins to say.

"—Brooke Davis." Lucas finishes. "So, I assume you got my message to Nathan."

"Yeah. Look, he's not gonna call you back, but honestly Luke. You sounded pretty serious in your message, so—" Brooke begins.

"—You decided to go behind Nathan's back and call me to see what's the matter." Lucas guesses.

"After all this time, you can still finish my sentences." Brooke smiles.

"Well, we are Lucas & Brooke. No matter how much time passes." Lucas smiles.

"So, what is it, Luke? Is it really bad?" Brooke asks.

"It's about Whitey." Lucas informs her.

"Oh, no. You mean, he—" Brooke says realizing.

"Yeah. He did." Lucas says.

"Nathan's gotta know, Luke. He looked up to Whitey for years." Brooke says.

"Well, he certainly won't like me being the messenger." Lucas tells her.

"Maybe he'll listen to his fiancee." Brooke says.

**SCENE 9: LUCAS AND HALEY'S APARTMENT. EVENING. Haley is playing with her four and a half year old son, James, at Candy Land. Lucas walks in the door, shuts it, putting down his gym bag.**

"How was work?" Haley asks.

"Fine. Interesting." Lucas says.

"Intriguing. Meaning?" Haley asks.

_Lucas sits down at the table, picking up James and setting him on his lap._

"Are you winning, buddy?" Lucas asks his nephew.

_James moves his game piece just ahead of Haley's._

"I am now!" Jamies proclaims.

"Heard from Brooke Davis today." Lucas admits.

"That is interesting. I assume she didn't call to see if you wanted to catch a movie." Haley says.

"Not quite. She heard the message I left Nathan. Wanted to know what the bad news was. So, I told her." Lucas informs her.

"Is she gonna tell him?" Haley asks.

"That's what she said." Lucas says.

"Well, then that's good. Right?" Haley asks.

"I just hope Nathan comes." Lucas says.

"Me too, Luke. Me too." Haley says.

_There's a knock at their door._

"I got it!" Jamie shouts as he runs to the door.

_Lucas follows behind._

"Don't open it, bud. Let me." Lucas warns him.

"OK!" Jamie shouts.

_Lucas opens the door and there stands his mother, Karen Roe, and his little sister, Lily._

"Mom. Hey, Lil. Everything OK?" Lucas asks.

"Lily didn't want us to be there alone." Karen says.

"That not true, mommy!" Lily calls her on it.

_Lucas and Haley laugh._

"Sorry, mom." Lucas says.

"Truth is, I didn't wanna be their alone with nothing but my thoughts to haunt me." Karen admits.

"Come in." Lucas tells her.

_Lucas tells Lily and James to go play in his bedroom; Haley, Luke, and Karen go into the kitchen._

"You want some coffee, Karen?" Haley asks.

"Sure, Haley. Thanks." Karen smiles.

_Karen and Luke sit down._

"This about Whitey, right?" Lucas asks.

"I called the cemetery. They booked us a service for next week. Tuesday. I just started thinking how much he's been in our lives over the years. How much he meant to Keith, and—" Karen begins.

"Mom, you still have all of us. A daughter. A grandson." Lucas reminds her.

"And a nice, hot cup of coffee." Haley says handing it to he. "Even though you serve coffee everyday."

"Thanks, Haley." Karen smiles.

_Luke's cell rings._

"Maybe it's Nathan." Lucas hopes as he answers it. "Hello?"

"Coach Scott!" Greg shouts on the other end. "It's Greg. How you doing, man?"

"Fine, Greg. Just sitting here with Hales and my mom. What's up?" Lucas asks.

"Hales?" Greg asks.

"Mrs. Scott." Lucas tells him.

_Haley laughs._

"Ah. Yeah. Anyway, you wanna meet me at the river court, man? I sort of have a surprise." Greg says.

"Oh. Uh. Sure. I'll be there in ten." Lucas tells him.

**SCENE 10: EVENING. BROOKE/NATHAN'S APARTMENT. Nathan comes home from a day's work in jeans and a t-shirt. Brooke is in her 'office' designing some of her clothes.**

"Hey." Nathan says.

"How are you?" Brooke says.

"Long day. Just wanna hit the hay." Nathan admits.

_He walks to the kitchen, gets out a beer, and then begins to walk to his room._

"Wait. Nate, I have a confession." Brooke tells him.

"Try the church." Nathan says.

"I'm serious." Brooke says.

"OK." Nathan states.

"I called Lucas." Brooke says nervously waiting for his response.

"Should I be surprised?" Nathan asks. "You going behind my back seems pretty normal these days."

_He walks into his room, shutting the door. Brooke follows him and opens the door._

"Don't you shut doors on me. I called him because he sounded serious. I knew something must've been wrong. And, you know what, I was right. Whitey died, Nate." Brooke says breaking the news to him.

"Leave, Brooke." Nathan says upset.

"You're going to the funeral, right?" Brooke asks making sure.

"Leave!" Nathan shouts growing upset as he slams his door.

**SCENE 11: EVENING/NIGHT. RIVER COURT. Greg, Michael, and the whole basketball team is at the River court. There's a new basketballs around and a big screen TV with VCR. Lucas's pick-up truck pulls up. And he gets out.**

"What's all this?" Lucas asks curiously.

"I know there's a service for Whitey this Tuesday, but we all wanted to give you our own. All of this is a dedication to Whitey, and how much he made a difference at Tree Hill High, and with yourself and your brother, and with every basketball team he coached for fifty years. There's a lot of young men--and old--out there who lives are better off because they had Whitey Durham as a coach in high school. And I'm looking at one of those guys right now." Greg says.

_Lucas starts to get choked up and tears up. Mike hands him a tissue._

"He touched my brother, Nathan, too. It just didn't stick with him long after high school like it did me." Lucas admits.

"Sorry. My brother can get heavy on the sentiments sometimes." Michael says. "You jerk-off." He says to Greg as Lucas laughs.

"So, what's the TV for?" Lucas asks.

"Basically," Greg begins to explain. "Whitey's life on videotape. And your State Championship win, announcements and all, right here."

_He puts the tape into the VCR and hits 'play.'_

_The video starts out with Greg introducing Whitey, and then showing pictures of his life he gathered from the internet. Then it cuts to the many State Championships he didn't win, and finally to his most recent State Championship, that he did win, his last year at THH. Shows Lucas making the winning shot, and Whitey tearing up happily at his first win, with the crowd cheering and screaming. Finally, there's a glimpse of Peyton and Lucas kissing passionately at the game in the middle of everyone._

"Who's the hottie?" Greg asks as he winks.

"Oh. Uh." Lucas stutters. "My high school girlfriend. One of them at least, although that one was the most special."

"Think fast!" Michael shouts to Lucas as he throws him a basketball.

_Lucas catches it with no problem._

"Lets see you make that winning shot one more time." Michael cheers him on.

"I'd be honored." Lucas says.

_He steps to the position, looks at everyone around him, and lastly looks at Whitey's face on the television screen, and then shoots the ball._

**CUT TO: WIDE ANGLE OF THE RIVER COURT SO EVERYBODY IS SEEN. THE BALL GOES IN THE NET. LUCAS RAISES HIS ARMS IN EXCITEMENT. EVERYONE CHEERS AND RUNS TO HUDDLE AROUND LUCAS AND GIVES HIM A HUG.**

"Thank you, guys." Lucas says. "For all of this. Means more than you can imagine. _(looks up at the television screen at Whitey) _Thanks, Whitey, for those two years you gave me in high school."

"If he could, he'd be down here with us saying 'you're welcome.'" Greg tells him.

**SCENE 12: MONDAY EVENING. Brooke is driving in her car, not looking too happy, with a few tears in her eyes.**

**CUT TO: OUTSIDE THE CAR. SHOWN IS A SIGN ON THE HIGHWAY THAT READS, "NOW LEAVING GEORGIA." AND THEN BROOKE SEES A NEW SIGN, "WELCOME TO SOUTH CAROLINA."**

"Almost home." Brooke says to herself.

_Brooke looks at a six pack of beer in the passenger seat next to her and starts to think back to her and Nathan's conversation a few days earlier..._

**CUT TO: FLASHBACK SCENE. SOME TIME (A DAY OR TWO) AFTER THEIR LAST CONVERSATION WITH BROOKE'S CONFESSION. Brooke enters the apartment. Nathan is sitting down watching the basketball game with a beer.**

"Why have you been drinking again lately? You don't wanna go down that road again." Brooke warns him.

"I won't." Nathan denies it. "Just been dealing with some stuff lately."

"Like what?" Brooke asks.

"Check the date and you should know." Nathan reminds her. "So, where have you been?"

"Got a motel. I seem to remember my fiancee telling me to leave him." Brooke says.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I—I didn't mean it, not like that anyway. It's just you talked to Lucas. And Whitey's news, kinda made things worse." Nathan says.

"Nate, I'm not defending what Lucas did. OK? But that was a long time ago." Brooke says.

"Yet what he did so long ago still affects and hurts me to this day." Nathan tells her. "Especially on this day."

"You need to forgive him. It was an accident. He didn't know." Brooke reminds him.

"Brooke, I love you." Nathan tells her. "That'll never change. And one day, you will be Mrs. Brooke Davis-Scott. But my brother and I, we have nothing to say to each other. And we never will again."

"I'm going to the funeral, Nate." Brooke informs him.

"Hey. Say hi to my cheating ex-wife for me." Nathan says.

"She didn't cheat on you." Brooke tells him.

"Chris Keller ring a bell?" Nathan asks.

"That was high school, Nathan. What we did in high school, it doesn't matter anymore." Brooke says.

"Right." Nathan starts to say. "So, you planning on getting back together with Lucas? I mean, hey, him cheating on you twice with Peyton doesn't matter anymore. Right? Or sleeping with Jake's ex. So, now you two can ride off into the sunset."

"Nathan, you need to grow up. Stop living in the past. Stop living in high school. We're not little high school kids anymore. Hell, we're out of college, Nathan. It's time to act like it. Especially if you expect me to keep this on my finger." Brooke tells him as she flashes the ring on her finger.

"Whatever." Nathan says. "I'm not even talking about high school. Haley cheated on me with Lucas. And Lucas—well, you know what he did."

"Haley and Lucas did not have an affair, Nate. You need to stop believing that dillusion. You also need to stop blaming Lucas for other people's own actions." Brooke states.

"Better go back to Tree Hill now, Brooke. Don't wanna be late for the funeral." Nathan tells her.

"I love you, Nathan. And we will get through this._ (Nathan walks down the hall way toward his room) _Lay off the beer." Brooke warns him.

_Brooke goes into the kitchen and takes Nathan's six pack of beer out, and leaves through the front door._

**CUT TO: END OF FLASHBACK. Brooke is driving in her car, in South Carolina still, looking back onto the road from the six pack on the seat next to her.**

**SCENE 13: GRAVEYARD. NORTH CAROLINA. NIGHT. Nathan drove up to NC to visit the graveyard.**

_Nathan approaches one of the graves and cries. And then he puts down some flowers down._

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for letting Dan do this to you. And Lucas should've known better than to— _"_Nathan starts crying.

_He starts crying again, sitting down in front of the grave._

**SCENE 14: TUESDAY AROUND NOON. AT THE FUNERAL. **

_Everyone is gathered in the room, looking sad, and talking to each other. The room is extremely filled. Everyone loved Whitey. Familiar faces include: Lucas, Haley, Karen, Lily, James, and also Greg, Michael, and the rest of the current basketball team. Lucas and Haley are standing their with James, when Lucas glances toward the door, and sees Brooke Davis walk inside in a black dress._

"Brooke." Lucas says softly.

_Haley sees her and smiles. Brooke sees the three of them and goes over. She hugs Haley, Lucas, and little James._

"You've gotten so big." Brooke says to Jamie. "I haven't seen him in years."

"You look great, Brooke." Lucas says.

"Yeah. You've hardly changed." Haley says.

"You look great, Haley." Brooke says smiling. "You too, Luke. Hey, guys. Have you, um, heard from Peyton?"

_Haley and Lucas glance at each other._

"Not since we broke up." Lucas informs her.

"Right. I'm sorry." Brooke apologizes.

"It's OK. So, Nathan decided not to—" Lucas begins.

"I tried." Brooke says nodding.

_Now everyone sits down and the casket with Whitey is brought inside and up to the front. Everyone says their own words about Bryan Whitey Durham._

**CUT TO: THE BACK ("**_**ENTRANCE**_**") OF THE FUNERAL HALL. Nathan is standing there, hidden, with tears in his eyes, and paying his respects to his old high school Coach.**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)---_

_"Returning home is difficult to do, especially once you get there. You soon realize nothing is the same as you left it."_

_From the doorway, Nathan looks in at Lucas, Haley, and his son, James, sitting next to each other._

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)— _

_"Forgive the ones you love, and forget the past. Or at least move on from it. Otherwise, you might find yourself one day trapped, far away from the person you remember being, and nothing left to do with your life but think about your mistakes. And regrets."_

**CUT TO: PRISON CELL. Dan is sitting in jail still looking very un-showered and dirt, and looks to his right, at the wall, and marks on the wall yet another line. The angle changes and now shown on the wall can be seen 1,520 of those lines Dan has sketched into the wall.**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)— _

_"Because isolating yourself from those who love you, like your friends and family, is the worst of things."_

**CUT TO: FUNERAL HALL. Nathan from the entrance, now walks away and gets into his car, driving off, before anyone could have seen him.**

**CUT TO: OVERVIEW OF THE CEMETERY AND FUNERAL HALL, FROM OUTSIDE, AND NATHAN'S CAR SEEN PULLING OUT OF THE PARKING LOT AND ONTO THE HIGHWAY.**

_**END OF EPISODE**_


	2. Everything's Not Always As It Appears

**Season 5. Chapter 2. **_'Everything's Not Always as it Appears.'_

**SCENE 1: LOS ANGELES, CA. NIGHT-TIME. Opens in a bedroom. Lights out. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer is laying down on her bed with a guy next to her. They are making out. The guy starts kissing her neck, and Peyton starts to be very pleased and turned on by this.**

"So relaxing. Don't stop, baby." Peyton says to the guy.

"I wouldn't dream of it," the guy says. "I know you had a very, very long day."

"You bet I did. Oh, and I missed you so much." Peyton says.

_She wraps her hands around his neck, massaging him with her fingers._

"You hit just the spot, Peyt," he tells her.

"I never liked that name." She tells him, as he kisses her neck and brings his hands down to her waist. "Oh, but I do like that."

_The cell-phone, which is on Peyton's night stand, begins to ring._

"Damn it." Peyton mutters to herself. "Hold on, babe."

_She sits up in bed. The guy moves over disappointed. Peyton answers the phone._

"Yeah." Peyton answers. "Peyton Sawyer."

"Did you get a hold of the band for tomorrow's gig?" The man on the other end asks.

"Yeah, yeah." Peyton says trying to get rid of him. "Sealed the deal today. OK? Can I sleep now?"

"Yeah. Like you were sleeping," the man laughs on the other end." See you, Peyton."

_He hangs up. Peyton throws her cell on the floor and moves over to him._

"Now where were we?" Peyton asks.

"Nah. I'm not in the mood anymore," he tells her.

"Daniel." Peyton says. "Come on, you're always in the mood."

"Just tired. That's all. Lights?" Daniel insists.

"OK. Night." Peyton says.

_She turns out the lights._

"Goodnight." Daniel says laying down.

_Peyton's cell phone rings again. Peyton and Daniel moan annoyingly at the ringing._

"God. Who now?" Peyton asks agitated as she looks at the caller I.D. "'Out-of-Service'? What the— _(She presses 'talk now')_ Yeah?"

"Peyton?", a woman's voice on the other end says. "I had to look up your number on people finder dot com to reach you. Sorry."

"OK. " Peyton says confused. "Who's this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the lady says. "It's, um, Karen Roe."

"Oh. Oh, Karen. Wow. Hi."

_Daniel looks confused._

"How you been?" Peyton asks still confused.

"Not too good recently, actually. Listen, the reason I'm calling is to deliver some bad news. You remember Whitey Durham from high school?" Karen asks.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Why? What's up?" Peyton asks.

"Well, I'm only telling you because I know you two were close back then. Had some things in common, a bond." Karen explains

"Right." Peyton says. "So—"

"—He passed on, Peyton. I'm sorry." Karen says.

_Peyton says nothing, and Karen "hears" dead silence. Peyton looks sad, trying to process this new information._

"Peyton? You there?" Karen asks.

"Babe, who is it?" Daniel asks seeing Peyton starting to cry.

"Yeah. Um. I'm here. Wow. That's, uh. That's—I—I just don't know what to say. It makes me really sad to hear that." Peyton says.

"I just thought you deserved to know." Karen tells her.

"Right. No. Thanks for telling me. And it was nice hearing from you again." Peyton says.

"Like-wise." Karen replies.

"Well, keep in touch. OK?" Peyton says.

"Kay. Get some sleep now, Peyton." Karen tells her.

"Bye." Peyton says as they both hang up.

"What was that?" Daniel asks again.

"Just something calling me home." Peyton tells him. "Remember I told you I'm from North Carolina?"

"Yeah." Daniel states.

"I have to go back." Peyton explains.

_**END OF TEASER/"I Don't Wanna Be" plays**_

**SCENE 2: LAX AIRPORT. MID NIGHT. Peyton and Daniel are in front of security check-in.**

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott)— _

_"Sometimes there are things you cannot run from. Sometimes your past mistakes come back to haunt you, no matter how much you think you've burried them. And sometimes you just have to return to the past."_

"You really have to go, Peyton? We can still refund the ticket." Daniel reminds her.

"Yes. I do, Daniel." Peyton says. "Besides, it's $30 to cancel the ticket, and you don't get a refund."

"I'll pay you the ticket's price." Daniel jokes. "OK. I guess I just don't understand. You're flying three thousand miles to go to the funeral of your ex-boyfriend's high school basketball Coach---who you haven't seen for five years?"

"Four and a half." Peyton corrects him. "And yes. Look, it's just a little more complicated than that. We talked all the time. I was in a really dark place then, with my moms recently dying and Whitey---he helped me. He knew how I felt because he lost someone he loved, too. And now I've lost yet another person I love."

"Well, you won't loose me. Alright. I get it. I'm just gonna miss you." Daniel tells her.

"I'll miss you more." Peyton says sweetly as they embrace in a hug and kiss.

"Be safe, hun." Daniel says.

"You too." Peyton tells him.

_Peyton walks through security check-point._

**SCENE 3: GEORGIA. BROOKE/NATHAN'S APARTMENT. Nathan walks in the door in jeans and a t-shirt. He goes get a beer out of the fridge and plops onto the couch. Brooke walks in the front door soon after.**

"What a surprise." Brooke says. "Beer in hand, in front of the television."

"You gonna start on me now? Again?" Nathan asks annoyed.

"Whatever, Nate" Brooke says.." By the way, I'm still mad at you for not going to Whitey's funeral. He deserved a lot more from you, after all those years of helping you."

"Helping me?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah." Brooke tells him. "You know, helping you become a better guy. Although it's a good thing he can't see you right now or he'll realize all his hard work all those years got flushed down the toilet now."

"Sharing the love as usual, I see." Nathan says. "Oh, and helping me become a better guy, huh? You mean the same way Haley helped me be a better guy, fall for her, have her leave me for Chris Keller, come back, fall for her again, have a kid with her, only to have her fall for her best friend? Like that, Brooke?"

"Didn't we have this conversation before Whitey's funeral?" Brooke reminds hm. "Grow up, Nate. And for the last time, Haley didn't cheat on you."

"Whatever, Brooke." Nathan rolls his eyes.

"Are you still not over her or something?" Brooke says. "You've been talking about her a lot lately."

"Please. I've been over that bch for years now." Nathan says.

"I can't believe you could call any girl that, let alone the woman of your son." Brooke says surprised.

"Get off my as, Brooke." Nathan says.

_Nathan stands up, finishes off his beer, and then rams the beer bottle into the wall. Brooke gasps._

"Nathan! What the hell?" Brooke shouts as she takes a deep breath. "Listen, I know this week has been difficult for you, considering what it signifies and all. But you freaking cannot put holes through walls! How many have you had?"

"Since I got home? One." Nathan tells her.

"And all day?" Brooke asks smartly.

"Slightly more than that." Nathan informs her.

"I'm really getting worried about you." Brooke says.

"Yeah? Well, don't." Nathan says.

_Nathan walk out the door. Brooke goes back to her bedroom._

**SCENE 4: MORNING. NORTH CAROLINA. LUCAS AND HALEY'S APARTMENT. Lucas walks out of his room in a robe and walks to the kitchen. Gets a bowl and pours himself some cereal and milk. He opens up the newspaper only to see an article devoted to Whitey's funeral and the outcome (people-wise).**

"So sad." Lucas says sadly.

_Haley comes in with James holding onto her knee._

"Good morning, you two." Lucas says.

"Hey, Luke. Whatcha reading?" Haley asks.

"Whitey's funeral." Lucas replies.

"How're you doing with that?" Haley asks.

"At some point you just gotta deal with the pain. Right?" Lucas asks.

"Yup." Haley smiles. "So, you going into school soon?"

"Yeah. You know, I really hate Teacher-Faculty days. They're great for the students, but for us—we still gotta go and we don't even get to see the students. They're the best part about coaching." Lucas says.

"And teaching. Alright. I'm gonna get this little guy's bath ready." Haley says.

"No!" Jamie objects.

_Lucas's cell rings._

"You're mom's right, kiddo." Lucas says as he answers his phone. "Hello?"

"Hi. It's me—Brooke." Brooke says.

"Oh, Brooke. Good morning." Lucas says.

_Haley hears the name and stops to listen to the conversation._

"What's up?" Lucas asks.

"It's Nathan." Brooke begins. "I'm worried about him. We kinda had an arguement last night and I think he was really drunk. He left, I don't know where, like at midnight. He hasn't been home since. I'm scared, Lucas. I should've called before now, it's just—"

"—OK. Brooke. Calm down." Lucas says. "I'm sure he's fine. But on the safe side, you said he's drunk? Oh, God. Let me drive down there."

"Oh, no. I don't want you to go through that." Brooke tells him.

"I wouldn't be able to get through the day knowing he could be hurt." Lucas says.

"You're a good brother, Lucas." Brooke tells him. "Most of the time he doesn't deserve it."

"That's what brothers are for. Having each other's backs even when they don't deserve it. God knows he's had my back a million times. I'm leaving now." Lucas says.

"Bye." Brooke replies as they hang up.

"What's going on?" Haley asks.

"Nathan never came home. Brooke says he was drunk last night when he left. And I'm off to Georgia to find my irresponsible brother." Lucas explains.

"I should go, too." Haley insists.

" No." Lucas declines. "You have to watch James. He can't come. Plus you have work."

"So do you." Haley reminds him.

"I'm calling in sick on the way." Lucas tells her.

"You know, I might-as-well, too." Haley says. "I mean, you're mom didn't look so good at the funeral and I'm worried about how she's holding up. Maybe I'll take her out to eat with the kids."

"OK. Sounds good." Lucas says turning to Jamie. "Be good for you mom, OK? And go get nice and clean, sport."

_Lucas leaves. Haley takes her son to the bath._

**SCENE 5: KAREN'S CAFE. Karen is working at her cafe behind the counter. Random customers scattered about eating. Haley and James walk in.**

"Aw. My two favorite customers. Cup of coffee, Hales?" Karen offers.

_Haley walks up to the stool of the counter with James._

"Sure." Haley accepts.

"And for you, kiddo?" Karen asks Jamie.

"Chocolate milk and chip pancakes!" Jamie shouts.

_Haley laughs._

"Oh. Just give him the milk." Haley says.

"You sure?" Karen asks. "I can whip up the pancakes now."

"Yeah. He ate before we left." Haley tells her

"Ah. You convienently left that out, Jamie." Karen winks at him.

_James smiles sneakily, as Karen pours him some choc. milk and hands it to him._

"What's that?" Haley asks.

"Thank you." Jamie says to Karen wiping his lips of chocolate milk.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Karen smiles. "So, if you two already ate, why the pleasant surprise?"

"Oh. Kinda a long story. But I took the day off and thought the four of us could spend a day at the mall." Haley explains.

"Four of us?" Karen asks.

"Yeah. Lily." Haley replies.

"Oh. Well, she's still in daycare. And well, I have to work." Karen explains.

"Oh. Come on, Karen. Close up after this round of tables clears out. You deserve the time off." Haley encourages her.

"Oh, sure. Why not?" Karen says after thinking about it for a second.

**SCENE 6: NORTH CAROLINA AIRPORT. Peyton's standing in front waiting for a taxi, on her cell phone with the guy from the previous night.**

"Uh. Because maybe you have a job to do?," the man says. "But yeah, whatever. If that's not important to you, you can always be replaced.

"Don't play that card with me. A loved one just died. I need to be here. OK?" Peyton says. "Hey. I could've easily lied to you and said I was sick."

"Fine. Points for honesty. But we both know I would'nt of bought the sick card. You always come in even if you had the phnemonia," the man tells her.

"Exactly. Oops. Taxi's here. Gotta go." Peyton says hanging up and steps into the taxi.

"Pleasant flight?," the taxi driver asks her.

"The flight itself? Sure." Peyton replies. "The circumstances? Not in the least."

"I see. Sorry," he says not wanting to pry. "Well, where to?"

"Good question. Um—" Peyton says as she thinks about it.

**SCENE 7: GEORGIA. BROOKE'S APARTMENT. Brooke is crying on the couch, when there's a knock on the door.**

"Brooke," the guy says from the other side of the door. "It's Lucas."

_Brooke smiles, wipes her tears, and answers the door._

"Luke," Brooke begins. "Thanks so much for coming."

"Of course." Lucas nods. "Hey. Have you been crying?"

"Oh. No. i just—" Brooke begins.

"—Brooke—" Lucas says.

"Fine." Brooke gives in. "Yes. It's just been a tough week."

"Right. Whitey." Lucas nods. "I still can't believe Nathan didn't—"

"Actually, bigger than that. About—you know—few years ago." Brooke explains.

"Yeah. Still can't believe it. The memory of that this week and then Whitey, he's gotta be hurting. Still no real excuse though. So, any idea where he might be?" Lucas asks.

"The construction site?" Brooke suggests.

_Lucas looks confused._

"That's where he's been working." Brooke explains.

"Oh. I have a different idea though. Where's your nearest basketball court?" Lucas asks her.

**SCENE 8: TREE HILL MALL. Karen, Haley, and James are standing by the directory talking to a random woman. The woman is pointing.**

"...Then take a right, go straight til you hit Victoria's Secret and it's the first store on your right. That help?," the woman asks them.

"Yes. Thanks so much." Haley says as the woman smiles and walks away.

"So," Karen begins. "I've been kinda keeping something from you today."

"That's cryptic." Haley says nervously. "Something I should know?"

"It's about an old friend of yours." Karen explains. "I called Peyton last night—about Whitey."

"Oh. Wow." Haley thinks. "Oh my god. I haven't heard from her in years. How is she?"

"Well," Karen begins. "It was late. We didn't talk much. But she sounded good. And I heard a guy in the background. Boyfriend, I assume."

"Ah. Sounds like she's living the perfect L.A. fantasy life. I'm _soo_ jealous." Haley says sarcastically as they both laugh.

_Suddenly while laughing, they look a few feet in front of them. They both stop laughing suddenly. Karen looks serious, confused, and surprised._

"That's—" Haley begins. "Right?"

"Yes. It is." Karen replies with her jaw wide-opened.

_Andy, Karen's ex, is standing before them._

"Hi. And, um, I forget you. Peyton, is it?" Andy asks.

"Haley James Scott." Haley corrects him. "Nice seeing you again."

_They both look over at a speechless Karen._

"Karen? You OK?" Haley asks.

**SCENE 9: KAREN'S CAFE. Taxi pulls up and Peyton gets out. She pays and tips the guy, saying "Thanks," and walks up to the door, shocked.**

"Closed? What the—" Peyton says to herself.

_The taxi driver notices._

"Somewhere else?," he asks Peyton from the taxi's driver's seat.

"Um. Yeah. Thanks." Peyton says as she gets back into the taxi.

**SCENE 10: GEORGIA. BASKETBALL COURT OUTSIDE. Nathan is sitting on a nearby bench. Lucas's truck pulls up. Nathan doesn't notice who it is yet.**

"Uh. What's this?" Nathan asks as he sees the truck door open."Can I help you?"

_Lucas now walks forward, and standing in front of Nathan._

"You." Nathan says looking shocked. "You actually showed your face. Just leave, man."

"Brooke called me. She's worried sick about you." Lucas says.

"O fcourse she called you. Who am I kidding?" Nathan says. "After five years and you're still the guy she turns to. Man, Luke, you're just stealing all my woman, huh? Guess you take after Peyton."

"Leave her out of this." Lucas warns him. "No one has heard from her in years. Brooke loves you, Nate. I didn't steal either one of your woman."

"Still lying, I see." Nathan says.

"Nate." Lucas starts."You need to pull herself together. OK, man? I know it's been a tough week, but you can't destroy your life like this. Come on, man."

"Destroying my life?" Nathan asks. "Well at least I have that right. It is my life. At least I'm not destroying other people's lives that I love."

"But you are. You're hurting Brooke." Lucas explains.

"Whatever. She's a big girl. At least I didn't kill her. Right, Luke?" Nathan asks.

"Damn it, Nathan!" Lucas yells. "It's a tragedy what happened. Truly is. But you have got to stop blaming me for that. That is Dan's fault. Not mine. Dan's! Get that through your head, and try to find some peace to move on."

"OK, Dr. Phil." Nathan rolls his eyes. "It's ironic, really. All through high school you were worried about becoming Dan. Trying so hard not to be like him. And yet, you inherited his worst quality. Murder."

"Oh. Yeah, Nathan. It's murder trying to help someone. Trying to do the right thing. Besides, from where I'm standing you're the one who became just like Dan." Lucas says.

"How you figure?" Nathan asks.

"Abandoning your son. When's the last time you saw him? Or give Haley child support?" Lucas asks. "Abusing your soon-to-be wife. Cheating on your now ex-wife, then current wife."

"Only after I caught you and Haley together!" Nathan reminds him. "And I didn't cheat. I ended things with her and then hooked up with another girl."

"Nathan, I didn't come here to argue. I came here to help you. Despite everything, you're my brother and I love you. I don't want to see you like this. Haley and me, it wasn't what it looked like. And if you wouldn't of freaked out and cheated you would've known that. And about the other thing, I pushed. I should'nt of. I was trying to help, you know that, but I pushed too hard. But you have got to let go of all this anger, Nate. That's exactly what went wrong with Dan. And it eventually led to his downfall. Don't go down that road, Nate. You still have time to turns things around. Change your life. I'll do anything to help you." Lucas tells his brother.

"Yeah. I do still have time to change my life. But what about the person you pushed too hard? Do they have a chance to change their life?" Nathan asks him as he walks away.

**SCENE 11: THE MALL. FOOD COURT. Karen and Andy are drinking smoothies. Haley and James are off shopping.**

"I am so surprised we ran into you here. It's been—so long." Karen says.

"Yeah. It's unbelievable." Andy says. "Uh. Is that kid yours?"

"Oh. James?" Karen asks. "No. He's Haley's."

"Ah. Yeah." Andy says. "Cuz—I mean, that would've been a shock. You didn't want anymore kids."

"Yeah. Um. Well—" Karen begins awkwardly. "Actually, I do have another kid."

"Really?" Andy asks. "That's great!"

"Yup. Her name's Lily." Karen tells him "Just about five years old now."

"Nice. I bet she's adorable. Hmm. Let me guess—Keith's?" Andy asks.

_Karen looks down._

"Oh. Did I strike a nerve?" Andy asks. "Sorry."

"No. I mean, yeah. Kind of. _(she pauses) _I mean—Yes. That's right." Karen says.

"Well, congratulations." Andy smiles. "So happy for you. Well, how's he doing?"

_Haley and James walk up to them._

"Hey. What we miss?" Haley asks.

"Oh." Andy says. "I was just asking how Keith's doing."

_Haley looks at Karen awkwardly._

"Is it my breath?" Andy asks.

"Well, actually Andy." Karen begins. "Keith passed away."

**SCENE 12: NORTH CAROLINA GRAVEYARD. Nathan is sitting next to a grave. Lucas drives up in his truck and walks up to Nathan.**

"Nathan, you're right. That life is gone forever and can never be changed. And I guess it is kinda my fault. I tried to help and it made things worse. I'm so sorry. Not a day goes by that I don't think about—" Lucas says.

"It's not your fault. Not really. I guess these past few years I've just needed to blame someone." Nathan admits.

"You gotta stop treating Brooke so bad. She doesn't deserve it." Lucas tells him.

"I know. And I am gonna stop. Who knew it would take my own brother to set me straight?" Nathan asks.

"Really?" Lucas asks.

"Everything you said back there, it's true. I have to stop blaming you. I gotta stop carrying around this anger. This hurt. And guilt. That's exactly what I accused Dan for all those years. Not being able to let go of the past. And now that's me." Nathan says.

"Nate, you're not Dan." Lucas assures him. "You wanna change. Right there makes you nothing like Dan."

"Yeah." Nathan states. "But you, you're just like Keith. Rasing my son these past years. Being a good guy. Coming for me even when I've blamed you for so much. I wish I could be Keith."

"You can be." Lucas tells him.

"You know, when Keith died for those few months afterwards you couldn't let him go—understandably. How you were for those few months, that's how I've been for these last few years." Nathan explains.

"It's OK. It's understandable, too. You've lost a lot of people in the last five years." Lucas reminds him.

"Look," Nathan begins. "About what happened, Luke. I miss h—" He says getting sad."—so much. But I can't carry this around anymore. I won't. The guilt, hurt, everything, I'm on a new clean slate from this day forward."

"Guilt?" Lucas asks.

"From not doing more than I did." Nathan explains.

"You remember when Keith died?" Lucas asked. "I blamed myself for going back into that school. I thought if I didn't go back, Keith wouldn't of had a reason to go back in there. But he still would've. And anyway, I don't regret going back in that school. I was going back in for you—and Peyton. If I didn't go back in, I probably wouldn't of gotten that year and a half that I did being with Peyton. Point is, you can't blame yourself, Nathan. Just can't, because it's pointless. Changes nothing."

"I know. Thanks, Luke. And thanks for coming." Nathan tells him.

"Lets go, little brother." Lucas says comforting him.

"Promise me something, Luke." Nathan says. "Promise we'll never end up how Dan and Keith did in their relationship."

"That could never happen." Lucas promises.

_They begin walking back to the truck, when Lucas looks down at the grave that Nathan was sitting at._

"Rest in peace." Lucas says looking back at the grave.

_Nathan smiles._

**CUT TO: CLOSE-UP OF THE GRAVE. ON THE FRONT, IT SAYS, "DEB SCOTT: BELOVED, WIFE, MOTHER, DAUGHTER: 1971 - 2008."**

**SCENE 13: THE MALL. Andy and Karen are walking around and talking.**

"By the way," Andy begins. "I'm so sorry about Keith. Asking about him when—I'm just really sorry."

"It's OK, Andy. You didn't know." Karen tells him.

"How you been doing with that?" Andy asks.

"I'm OK." Karen replies. "I moved on. Realized life goes on. It happened five years ago."

"Oh. Wow. That's like right after I went back home." Andy says.

"Just six months after you left—it happened." Karen tells him.

"I'm surprised." Andy admits. "Keith was young. What did he—pass on from?"

"Actually," Karen begins trying to form the right words. "He was shot. In a school shooting, at Tree High."

"Isn't that where Lucas went?" Andy asks. "Wow. So the student who brought the gun to school shot him? Parents, these days. Don't know how to control their children. It's sickening."

"Well," Karen states. "That is true. But the student with the gun, he was one of Lucas's friends. Jimmy Edwards. And he shot himself.

"So," Andy begins. "He takes Keith's life and then decides to take his own. Why couldn't he of just taken his own life and that's all?"

"He did." Karen explains. "He didn't shoot Keith."

"There was more than one student with a gun?" Andy asks confused.

"No." Karen replies. "There was one student with a gun. And one mayor of Tree Hill with a gun."

"What? The mayor shot Keith?" Andy asks shocked. "But—wasn't Dan Scott elected mayor that year?"

_He looks at Karen, who nods and gives him a look._

"Oh. My God." Andy says stunned.

"Yeah. Lucas is the one who found out first." Karen explains.

"I knew Dan was a bad guy, but his own brother?" Andy asks. "And I thought the fake wedding thing was cold. Karen, I'm so sorry. So, did Dan ever go to jail?"

"He actually turned himself in to the police shortly after Lucas found out. Been in jail since." Karen nods.

"And for a long time since they have his confession." Andy explains.

**SCENE 14: GEORGIA. BROOKE'S APARTMENT. Brooke is on her laptop doing some business work with her Clothes Over Bro designs. Nathan and Lucas walk into the front door.**

"It's us. You home, Brooke?" Lucas asks.

_Brooke puts down her laptop._

"Yeah." Brooke replies. "Just in here._ (she walks out into the family room where the brothers are at) _Nathan! _(she hugs him) _You found him, Luke? Thank you!"

"He was just where I thought he'd be." Lucas says.

"Who knows me better than my own brother?" Nathan asks smiling.

"Well, you seem to be in a better mood." Brooke says happily.

"I am." Nathan admits. "It's a long story, but Lucas made me realize some stuff. Brooke, I am so sorry for my recent behavior. Can you ever forgive me? I promise you, things are gonna change right now."

"Of course I can forgive you, Nathan Scott. I love you." Brooke smiles.

"I love you, too." Nathan says as he kisses her.

"OK. OK." Lucas objects. "You love each other. Got it. Done yet?"

"Oh, come on, man." Nathan laughs. "You're the one who said I gotta start treating Brooke better."

"That I did." Lucas laughs. " Although I just meant buy her some flowers or chocolates."

"Hey," Brooke begins. "I don't need to be getting fat. And flowers die."

"Seriously, Brooke." Nathan starts. "I wanna set a date for the wedding."

"Seriously?!" Brooke says happily.

"Yes." Nathan nods. "Truthfully one hundred percent."

"Oh, my God." Brooke says. "Nathan!"

"I'm sorry." Lucas apologizes. "I should let you guys celebrate alone."

"Actually, Lucas, there's a reason why I brought it up while you're here." Nathan explains. "I wanted to ask you, will you be my best man?"

"I'd be honored." Lucas accepts and smiles, as the brothers shake hands and then hug.

"Oh!" Brooke exclaims happily. "This is so awesome! Best. Day. EVER!"

**SCENE 15: NORTH CAROLINA. THE MALL'S PARKING LOT. Andy and Karen are walking to their cars.**

"You know, if Dan wasn't in jail I'd kick his as."

"Oh. Me too." Karen agrees.

"Has Lucas talked to him since, um, he's been in jail?" Andy asks. "—Letters, email, phone calls?"

"Not at all." Karen replies. "Actually, years ago him and Nathan agreed they were going to completely move on with Dan out of their lives for good."

"Good for them." Andy replies.

_They walk up to Karen's car._

"So, Andy." Karen begins. "Are you back in North Carolina for good?"

"Actually, yeah." Andy says. "I mean, I loved living here. The scenery. The teaching jobs. Everything."

"What about your mother?" Karen asks.

"Well, she passed away a year ago." Andy explains.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Is that why you came back here?" Karen asks.

"Yeah." Andy replies. "I've always considered North Carolina my home. Not New Zealand."

_Karen smiles, as she checks her watch._

"Oh. Shoot." Karen announces. "I'm sorry. But I'm gonna be late picking up Lily. Oh. My daughter."

"Oh. Yeah. Go then." Andy tells her.

"It was great seeing you again, Andy. Really." Karen tells him.

"You too, Karen." Andy replies. "Uh, listen. Maybe we could get a cup of coffee sometime? Catch up some more."

"I'd like that." Karen replies. "I still have the cafe. Just stop by whenever you want."

"OK. Count on it." Andy says.

_Karen smiles. Andy smiles back. Karen gets into her car and pulls away._

**SCENE 16: NORTH CAROLINA. MOTEL ROOM. Peyton walks into her motel room, putting down her luggage. She gets out her cell and (**_**close-up of cell screen**_**) highlights "Daniel's cell" and presses "**_**Talk Now.**_**"**

"Hey, babe. How are you?" Daniel asks.

"Could be better." Peyton replies. "I'm here in a motel room in North Carolina."

"Motel? Why?" Daniel asks curiously.

"Well," Peyton begins. "I can't find anyone. Karen's Cafe is closed. No one's at her house. She's not answering her cell. And I don't know anyone else's number. So I guess I'll just try again tomorrow."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Everything else OK? You eat yet?" Daniel asks her.

"Going to right now. How are you doing?" Peyton asks.

"Fine. Just off work now." Daniel tells her.

"There's some leftovers in the fridge for you." Peyton reminds him.

"Thanks, baby." Daniel says.

_Peyton looks around to an empty motel room._

"I miss you. A lot." Peyton smiles.

"I miss you, too, Peyton." Daniel says.

"Well, I'll let you go. I just wanted to touch base." Peyton explains.

"Of course. Thanks. Call me tomorrow. OK?" Daniel asks.

"Yup. Bye." Peyton says hanging up the phone.

"Bye." Daniel says.

_Peyton crashes onto her bed._

**SCENE 17: NORTH CAROLINA. A FEW HOURS LATER. RIVER COURT. Gregory and Michael are playing one-on-one basketball. Lucas pulls up in his truck.**

"Brothers playing a one-on-one game. How original." Lucas comments.

"Hey man. What's up?" Greg asks.

"Man? Try 'Coach'." Lucas tells him.

"Yeah. Whatever." Greg says. "Uh. Sorry?"

"How's your day been, Coach?" Michael asks. "See, I'm respectful."

"Thanks, Michael." Lucas says.

"Suck up." Greg teases Michael.

"Anyway," Lucas begins. "Actually been in Georgia helping out my brother and his fiancee."

"That's cool." Greg replies. "Wait, weren't you suppose to go to the teacher's faculty day thing?"

"Called in sick." Lucas explains. "Family's more important."

"Good man." Greg replies. "I guess Mrs. Scott too called in sick then."

"Yeah. But why would you assume like that?" Lucas asks.

"Well, I mean—" Greg stutters. "—Family troubles with the brother and fiancee. Husband takes off from work. Wife does too to support her husband."

"What are you talking about? Husband? Wife?" Lucas asks confused.

"You and Mrs. Scott." Greg says.

"What?" Lucas asks. "No wonder you've been saying all that weird stuff about us the last few days. You thought we were married? No, Greg. I just moved in with Haley to help with her son ever since my brother—her ex-husband—left her and his son. We're just friends, man. Best friends."

"What the—" Greg Says surprised. "Wow. I just thought, cuz of how you guys act around school."

"Well, we're close—" Lucas explains. "Yeah. But just as friends."

"Plus there's the whole last name thing. Why would she keep her ex-husband's name?" Greg asks.

"Cuz she's not ashamed of it." Lucas replies. "Plus she's had it for so long. And cuz it's my name too. But honestly? I think a part of her is still in love with Nathan, her ex, hoping he'll come back."

"Oh. Heavy stuff." Greg says.

"So, what's this I hear?" Michael says as he stops shooting the ball. "You and Mrs. Scott really aren't married?"

"That's right. Just friends." Lucas tells him.

**SCENE 18: LATER THAT NIGHT. HALEY'S APARTMENT. Haley is on the front porch looking out at the stars with a blanket. Lucas pulls up and walks up to the porch.**

"Hey you." Haley says. "Sit down, friend."

"Love to." Lucas says sitting next to her.

"So," Haley begins. "How'd today go?"

"Long." Lucas says in a word. "But actually, great. Got through to Nathan. We're on good terms again. So are him and Brooke. Better than ever actually."

"What do you mean, 'better than ever'?" Haley asks.

"Nathan and Brooke finally set a date for their wedding." Lucas explains. "And Nathan asked me to be best man."

"You mean, they're officially getting married?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "How great is that?"

"That's, um—" Haley stutters. "—Yeah. Great."

_Lucas leans back with Haley under their blanket. Lucas puts in arm around Haley in a friendly manner._

"It's nice under here, huh?" Haley asks. "All nice 'n warm."

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "Sure is. Nice night."

"Luke—" Haley starts to say.

"Yeah?" Lucas asks as he turn his head toward Haley.

_Haley suddenly gives Lucas a kiss on the lips._

_**END OF EPISODE**_


	3. What Happens in the Past

**Season 5. Chapter 3.**_ 'What Happens in the Past...'_

**SCENE 1: NIGHT-TIME. INSIDE THE SCOTT'S MANSION HOME.**

**THREE AND A HALF YEARS EARLIER:  
**

_**Deb comes running in the front door in tears.**_

"Where are they?" Deb asks herself panicking.

_She goes into the kitchen pulling everything out of the cupboards and drawers searching for something._

"Where the **_hell_** are they? I **_need_** my **_damn_** pills!" Deb shouts in desperation.

_She searches some more but can't find them. She gets frustrated and starts throwing things. She smashes the toaster through the kitchen window. Etc._

_Suddenly the front door opens. It's Lucas walking in._

"Hey. Nate?" Lucas calls out for his brother. "You home?"

**CUT TO: The kitchen. Deb hears Lucas's voice.**

"Not freaking that saint Lucas." Deb says to herself, rolling her eyes. "I gotta get rid of him."

**CUT TO:** **By the front door. Inside.**

"Well," Lucas calls out wondering if his brother is there. "Peyton and I just wanted to know if you and Hales wanted to come to---"

_He's cut off my Deb running out from the kitchen._

"Get out of **_here_**, Lucas!" Deb yells at him.

"Deb?" Lucas asks surprised. "What the hell's going on? I didn't know you were out of rehab already."

"Well, I am!" Deb yells. "But I should've of stayed in that place. I'm wanted and liked in **_there_**!"

"Deb," Lucas says. "You have people who love you here, too. Just calm down, please. OK?"

"Oh, just _**shut up**_, Lucas!" Deb shouts. "You'd be like this too if you had a husband in jail for killing **_his brother_**, a son who doesn't wanna _**talk to you**_, and **_no body_** to turn to! But, no! You have the perfect girlfriend, best friend, brother, and **_life_**!"

"Deb." Lucas says. "I also have a_** father**_ in prison for killing his own _**brother**_, a _**mother**_ who didn't believe me when I told her my father killed my _**uncle**_. _(gets frustrated)_ Yet you don't see me as some whacked out, crazy, son-abandoning, pill-popping lunatic!"

"You take that back," Deb begins to say. "You---you ---"

_She starts crying even harder, and pushes Lucas as hard as she can against the door._

"Deb. You obviously need help." Lucas tells her. "More help. Look at herself. You're pathetic. You still have a lot of people who need you to get better. OK? Your son. Your grandson. My mom needs you to get better, too. You still have a lot of good in your life, if you'll just stop concentrating on the bad."

"Look around, Lucas." Deb says. "I have no one. I got out of rehab today and I wouldn't spent tonight _**alone**_ if it wasn't for _**you**_. And **_you_**only came here for **_Nathan_**!"

"Deb. Let me help you." Lucas offers.

"Oh." Deb states. "So now you wanna help me. Again? Lucas, you haven't been through nearly as much as I have to even know where to begin to help me. _**No one**_ can help me. Get that through your damn adolescent head."

"I'm 19, Deb." Lucas tells her. "I do know how to help you. So does Nathan and everyone else. All you have to do is want our help."

"Well, I _**don't**_!" Deb tells him. "And you don't wanna help me, Lucas. You just wanna be able to feel good about yourself and save someone else. Play the hero once more. You saved Peyton. You saved this town from having a murderer run free. You saved Nathan and Haley's relationship."

"What's your point?" Lucas asks.

"If you're such a hero," Deb begins. "---Saving everyone and all, why couldn't you save your uncle that day from your father?"

"You do not wanna go there with me, Deb." Lucas warns.

"In fact, the guy who loved you most." Deb says. "Who raised you as his own. Gave up his life to help your mother out. Is the only one you couldn't save. Why? In fact, you saved Dan. You saved the murderer of your uncle. And you couldn't even save Keith."

"Stop it, Deb." Lucas says trying to hold back from getting angry.

"See, my point is---" Deb starts. "You like to stick your nose where it doesn't belong. You did that night I set Dan's dealership on fire. And if you just stayed out of my business, your sister would have a father who's alive right now. Your mom and Keith would be married. You'd have a _**sane**_ father for once. And I would still be normal. You shouldn't of gotten involved that night, and you shouldn't be this night either. Learn from your mistakes, Lucas. Don't get involved with me, anymore. Leave now and don't look back."

"Gladly." Lucas says on the verge of tears and anger. "You wonder why you're alone, Deb? Funny. Because I don't wonder that at all. You deserve to be alone. Forever."

"Glad to see you've finally grown a pair." Deb tells him.

_She walks upstairs and closes her bedroom door. Peyton walks in the front door._

"Hey." Peyton smiles. "What's wrong? What's taking so long?"

"Nothing." Lucas states. "Nathan and Haley aren't here. We should just go alone."

"I know." Peyton says. "Nathan just called me. They were out. He said they'll meet us there in twenty minutes. Lets go, babe."

"OK." Lucas says.

"You sure you're OK?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lucas assures her.

_They kiss, then Peyton walks out the door, Lucas looks behind him past the steps inside leading to Deb's door._

"Lets go." Lucas says.

_Lucas closes the door behind him._

**A few hours later...**

_Lucas opens the door again. Now Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Peyton come in laughing._

"That was great." Nathan announces.

"Oh, yeah." Haley agrees.

"Yeah." Peyton says. "It was fun. Too bad tonight's my last night in Tree Hill."

"Aw, no." Lucas objects. "Babe."

"I know. Back to LA tomorrow." Peyton says.

"Do you have to?" Lucas says. "I was so enjoying not doing the whole long distance thing."

_Peyton kisses him._

"Alright." Nathan interrupts. "I'm gonna go change."

"I'll come with you." Haley tells him.

_They go upstairs, while Peyton and Lucas are kissing, and open up the bedroom door._

"Oh my, _**God**_!" Nathan gasps.

"What?" Lucas says concerned. "Something wrong?"

"Luke, come now!" Haley insists.

_Lucas and Peyton run upstairs and look in the room. Peyton gasps. Nathan is in the room sitting next to Deb---who is laying on the floor with a bunch of empty pill bottles around her._

"She's dead." Nathan says crying.

"Oh, God." Lucas says stunned. "Nathan, I ---"

_Nathan picks up a note nearby Deb. There's a paragraph written, with a P.S. -- on it, too._

**CLOSE-UP OF THE "P.S.": "P.S. You were right, Lucas."**

_Nathan turns to Lucas confused and saddened and curious._

"What the hell did you do?" Nathan asks confused and angry.

**_END OF TEASER/"I Don't Wanna Be" starts playing_**

**PRESENT DAY...**

**SCENE 2: MORNING. KAREN'S HOUSE. **

_**Karen walks into the kitchen in her robe and puts on a cup of coffe, and then sits down with the newspaper. Lucas knocks on the back/kitchen door and steps in.**_

"Hey, mom." Lucas says.

"Oh. Hi, honey. What brings you by?" Karen asks.

"Uh. Is that coffee?" Lucas asks.

"I just put it on. I'll pour you a cup in a second." Karen tells him.

"Thanks." Lucas smiles.

_Lucas sits down across from her, kind of awkwardly._

"What?" Karen says sensing something.

"Nothing." Lucas states motionlessly.

"Oh. Come on, Lucas. You never stop by this early. _(Laughs)_ What's going on?" Karen asks suspiciously.

"Geez, mom." Lucas complains. "Can't a guy just stop by to see his mother and sis?"

"Lily's asleep still. You know that. Spill." Karen insists.

"Haley kissed me last night." Lucas says letting it out of the bag.

_Karen spits out her coffee all over the newspaper._

"Mom. Gross." Lucas says.

Karen: I'm sorry. But my thoughts exactly. Haley? She's like my daughter." Karen says, as she grabs a washcloth to clean up the mess. "What?"

"No." Lucas states. "There's no 'me and Haley.' There's just a kiss we shared."

"You and Haley?!" Karen asks again.

"No, mom!" Lucas says. "Stop saying that. She's my best friend. Sister almost."

"So, what's the matter then?" Karen asks.

"I just needed to tell someone, and it's a little awkward over there right now." Lucas admits. "And---"

"And?" Karen asks curiously.

"And I'm sorta afraid she wants it to, you know, mean something." Lucas admits.

"You think she does?" Karen asks surprised.

"I don't know." Lucas shrugs. "But, and I hate to admit this, but I kinda enjoyed it."

_Karen again spits out her coffee accidently. Lucas blocks it with a napkin._

Karen: _**What**_****?! That's not funny!

"Cover your mouth, ma!" Lucas complains.

"Sorry." Karen apologizes.

_Suddenly, Andy steps into the kitchen, unknowing Lucas is there, in his robe and drying his hair with a towel._

"What the---" Andy begins. "Oh God---Lucas. Lucas. Hi." He stutters.

"Andy? What? Mom?" Lucas asks shocked.

"Uh." Karen says to Andy. "How did you get in here?"

"OK." Lucas says observing everything. "What's going on? You guys are back to---?"

**SCENE 3: GEORGIA. Brooke is cooking breakfast. Nathan walks into the kitchen in boxers and a t-shirt.**

"What's all this?" Nathan says pleasantly surprised.

"Oh. I have the morning off, so I sorta felt like cooking. We have cheese omlettes, put in your own fillings. French toast, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes---with syrup, and cherry and blueberry toppings. And whipcream and chocolate chips for your sweet tooth." Brooke says in all one breath.

"A feast." Nathan says as he looks around.

"What?"Brooke asks.

"Just looking for the other people you invited for this---feast." Nathan says.

"Oh. And I made coffee." Brooke says as they kiss. "Hey. That's what you do to me. You make me happy, and you know what I love to do when I'm happy."

_Nathan wraps his arms around her, kissing her neck._

"Mmm." Brooke says happily. "Who pumped you with hormones?"

"Funny." Nathan says.

"OK. Go sit. I serve you." Brooke tells him.

"If you insist." Nathan says as he sits down with a cup of coffee. "But unlike you, I do have to get to the construction site."

"Oh. This won't take long, Nathan." Brooke assures him.

_S__he puts all of the food in front of him: Pancakes, omlettes, hash browns, french toast, and bacon._

"Eat." Brooke orders him.

**SCENE 4: NORTH CAROLINA. GRAVEYARD. **

_**Peyton's taxi pulls up, she gets out, taxi pulls away, and Peyton approaches Whitey's grave.**_

"Brought something for ya." Peyton says out loud.

_She puts some flowers down._

"Sorry I couldn't make it to your funeral. But I just---" Peyton begins. "---I just found out. I wanted to thank you for all of the support you gave me back in high school. You know, with my moms and all. And talking to me all those times, about you and Camilla. I always wanted to meet her, because even though I never did, it felt like I knew her. I was kinda always jealous of the love you had with her. Your devotion to her, even after she was gone, is something I've always wanted to find. The things you said about her, what she was like, I could tell the love between you two was indescribable and rare. Very rare---unfortunately."

_Peyton looks down, as she starts to think and have tears in her eyes._

**FLASHBACK: SENIOR YEAR; STATE CHAMPIONSHIP GAME:  
**

"It's you, Peyton." Lucas says.

"What?" Peyton asks.

"Who I want next to me when all my dreams come true. It's you." Lucas tells her smiling.

_They kiss._

**END OF FLASHBACK:  
**

"Excuse me." Peyton says rubbing her eyes. "I need a walk."

**SCENE 5: GEORGIA. **

_**Brooke and Nathan are finishing up breakfast.**_

"Brooke," Nathan begins. "That was great. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, baby." Brooke says. "Actually, there is something you could do for me in return."

"Anything. Name it." Nathan insists.

"Um." Brooke hesitates. "Go to counseling with me."

"What?" Nathan asks off-guard.

"Things have been great since Lucas came here, but I'm afraid we might have some unresolved issues still somewhere. I would rather have everything get out now in counseling, then have it come up in a fight down the road. Please, Nate?" Brooke asks nicely.

"OK. Might be a good idea." Nathan agrees.

"Oh. Excellent! OK." Brooke proclaims. "Our appointment's at 4 p.m."

"Brooke," Nathan protests. "I don't get off until 5 p.m."

"So, um," Brooke says. "Just don't take your lunch. Please, Nate?"

"Fine. I'll be there." Nathan gives in.

"You're the best, babe." Brooke says.

**SCENE 6: NORTH CAROLINA. GRAVEYARD. **

_**Peyton is walking and suddenly stops at two graves, looking at the names.**_

"Oh, my." Peyton says. "Blast from the past."

**CLOSE-UP OF THE GRAVES: "Keith Scott. Beloved Son, Brother, Father, Uncle. 1970 - 2006." And next to his is, "Deb Scott. Beloved Daughter, Sister, Mother, Wife. 1971 - 2008."**

_Seeing this makes Peyton think about Lucas again and she starts to think about their break-up._

**FLASHBACK (3 YEARS EARLIER): NC AIRPORT. **

_**Lucas and Peyton are standing by the security check-point. Peyton has some luggage.**_

"Are you sure about this?" Peyton asks tearfully.

"I'm sorry, Peyton." Lucas says. "It's just too hard now. I do love you, so much."

"Don't say that." Peyton shakes her head. "Not if you don't wanna be with me anymore."

"But I do." Lucas says. "Just not with L.A. Peyton. The long distance thing, it's just---I can't."

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Peyton says.

"I guess so." Lucas agrees.

"Bye, Luke." Peyton says to him.

"Have a safe flight." Lucas says.

**_Peyton begins to walk away and then turns to him._**

"Have a good life." Peyton tells him.

**END OF FLASHBACK. BACK TO PRESENT TIME:**

_Peyton is sitting on the grass, saddened._

**SCENE 7: THH SCHOOL GYM. NOON. **

_**Lucas is in his coaching uniform. The team is practicing.**_

"Come on!" Lucas shouts. "Hussle! Hussle!"

"Coach," Michael begins. "We've been at this for long enough."

"Come on!" Lucas pushes them. "Our first game of the season is next week. Move it, guys! My grandmother moves faster than that!"

"Yeah?" Greg asks. "Then maybe she can replace Michael."

"Shut up, man!" Michael yells.

"Enough bickering." Lucas stops them. "OK. Team, line up. Do sixty laps around this place. Now!"

_They start running. Haley walks in._

"Hey." Lucas says.

"Hi. So, how are you?" Haley asks.

"Just coaching. You?" Lucas asks back.

"Break between classes." Haley tells him.

"Nice." Lucas replies.

"Um. Listen," Haley says breaking the silence. "Luke. I'm sorry about last night."

"Hales, you have nothing to apologize for. You heard some news that made you sad and you found comfort in a nearby friend." Lucas says.

"Best friend." Haley corrects him. "So, things don't have to be awkward or anything?"

_Running laps close by, Greg hears their conversation, and stops to talk to them._

"What's not awkward?" Greg asks.

"She kissed me. But just as a friend. No awkwardness." Lucas says.

"And you just got done telling me you two aren't married?" Greg asks.

"What?!" Haley asks confused.

"Oh. He thought we were married. Same last names. Live together." Lucas explains.

"Ah. I see." Haley says. "No. We are not. Never could be. Best friends only for life." Haley says to Greg.

"Uh. Greg?" Lucas asks. "Question."

"Yeah?" Greg replies.

"_**Start running again**_****!" Lucas shouts to him.

"Geez!" Greg says.

_He starts finishing running laps. Haley and Lucas laugh._

"Oh. Hey. Remember Andy? My mom's ex." Lucas asks.

"Funny you bring him up. Me and your mom ran into him at the mall yesterday." Haley says.

"Oh. So, you know they're, like, dating again?" Lucas asks.

"They are? No. Didn't know." Haley admits.

"Uh. Yeah." Lucas says. "When I went over my mom's this morning, out comes Andy from the shower in his robe."

"Oh, God. Ew." Haley proclaims.

"My thoughts exactly." Lucas agrees.

**SCENE 8: KAREN'S HOUSE. **

_**Andy and Karen are making out on the couch.**_

"Wow." Andy says in between. "Oh. I forgot what a good kisser you are."

"This is why I'm refreshing your memory." Karen explains.

"Mmm. My memory says thank you." Andy smiles.

"Well, tell your memory to shut up so I can continue making out with my boyfriend." Karen winks.

_She continues kissing him, as suddenly there's a little awkwardness in what she just said._

"I mean---" Karen stutters realizing she's jumped the gun.

"Karen, no, it's OK. We have history, so it does kind of feel like---I mean, I hope---" Andy starts stuttering, too.

"We really need to be able to finish our sentences." Karen jokes.

"Why put a label on it? Why don't we back up a few steps and go on a date?" Andy suggests.

"Didn't we already do that?" Karen asks.

"The mall? Not really a date. _(beat)_ Kidding." Andy says.

"I'm serious." Karen replies.

"Well, I did really enjoy the hot dog stage with you." Andy admits.

"Me too." Karen agrees smiling.

_Sudden knock on door. Karen gets up and answers it. There stands Peyton._

"Oh, Peyton." Karen says surprised. "Hi. I really wasn't expecting you."

"I came for Whitey. Just was at his grave." Peyton explains.

"I'm so sorry." Karen consoles her.

_They hug. Andy comes walking to the front door._

"Who is it?" Andy asks.

"Oh. Peyton, you remember Andy?" Karen asks.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course." Peyton states.

"Nice seeing you again." Andy greets her.

"You too." Peyton replies.

"So, what brings you by?" Karen asks.

"Is Lucas here?" Peyton asks.

"Um. Oh, no. He stopped by this morning, but he actually lives with Haley now." Karen explains.

"Haley?" Peyton asks confused.

"Yeah. I guess he and Haley kissed last night, so he stopped by to talk about it."

"Kissed?" Peyton says more confused now.

"Yeah. Apparently he had just told Haley Brooke and Nathan set a date for their wedding and she was a little sad."

"Oh. That's why she kissed him. Gotcha." Peyton says relieved.

"Yeah." Karen replies.

"Wait." Peyton processes it. "Brooke and Nathan?"

"Oh, yeah. Something, huh?" Karen laughs.

"Indeed. A lot sure has changed around here." Peyton admits.

"So, do you wanna come in? I can put on a pot of coffee and we can catch up." Karen suggests.

"Sure. Love to." Peyton accepts.

**CUT TO:** **The kitchen. Peyton, Andy, and Karen talking over coffee.**

"So, how was visiting Whitey?" Karen asks curiously.

"Hard." Peyton replies. "It's been so long since I saw him, and now---"

"Makes you realize life is short." Andy chimes in.

"Exactly." Peyton agrees. "That's something Whitey realized way too early in his life."

"So, have you seen any of the gang yet?" Karen asks.

"No, actually. I'm surprised I was able to find you." Peyton admits.

"Well, Haley and Lucas are living right here in Tree Hill still with little Jamie. I'll give you their address." Karen says.

"Thanks." Peyton replies.

"I can give you Brooke and Nathan's phone number, too." Karen offers.

"That would be awesome. It's been so long. How's Nathan doing?" Peyton asks.

"I don't really know." Karen admits. "It's been awhile. I really just have their numbers for emergency sake."

"Oh." Peyton replies disappointed.

"Alright." Andy chimes in trying to get a conversation started. "So, spill it. Are you seeing anyone back in L.A.?"

"Oh. Um. Yeah, actually. Kind of. His name's Daniel." Peyton explains.

"That's great. Good for you." Karen tells her.

"How long has it been?" Andy asks.

"Um. Like six months now." Peyton thinks.

"Anyone before that?" Karen asks.

_Peyton shakes her head._

"Before Daniel, was Lucas." Peyton says sadly. "So, what's Haley and Lucas up to these days?"

"Well, Lucas is coaching the Tree Hill Ravens. And Haley is a teacher at Tree Hill High." Karen informs her.

"Wow. They really stayed close to home. Good for them. How about Nathan and Brooke?" Peyton asks.

"As far as I know, Nathan's working at this construction site. And Brooke, she has her own company, designing clothes for that 'Clothes Over Hoes' thing---" Karen explains.

_Peyton laughs._

"What?" Karen asks.

"Um. It's, 'Clothes Over Bros.'" Peyton corrects her, still laughing.

"Oh!" Karen laughs. "Anyway, yeah, they're actually living in Georgia now."

"Not too far." Peyton replies.

"So, when do we have you until again?" Karen asks.

"Unfortunately, just until tomorrow night. _(checks her watch)_ Oh. I'm sorry. I should be going. I still wanna catch up with Haley. And Lucas, too." Peyton says standing up.

_Andy and Karen stand up after her._

"Well, it was great seeing you again, Peyton." Andy says politely.

"You too." Peyton replies.

_Karen and Peyton hug._

"Don't be a stranger, kiddo. You hear? There's a lot of love for you in Tree Hill." Karen tells her.

"Peyton: Aw. Same goes for you in L.A. Well, you two be happy. OK? Remember, life is too short." Peyton reminds them.

_They hug once more, and Peyton leaves. Andy and Karen look at each other, thinking about Peyton's last comment to them._

"She's right, you know." Andy tells her.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Karen asks.

**SCENE 9: COUNSELING. **

_**Brooke and Nathan are sitting with the counselor, Jessica Loft.**_

"So, you two are getting married?" Jessica asks.

"Yes." Nathan replies.

"Officially decided the date last night." Brooke adds.

"When for?" Jessica asks.

"This May 20th." Nathan informs her.

"Why that?" Jessica asks curiously.

"It's my birthday." Brooke replies.

"That's sweet. So, you're here because of some recent issues? You want to make sure they're settled before going into a marriage?" Jessica asks.

"That's correct." Nathan tells her.

"Can you help us?" Brooke asks hopefully.

"Sure. But you have to help yourselves, too. So Nathan, start by telling me something that bugs you about Brooke." Jessica suggests.

"Oh, I---I have no idea. She's perfect." Nathan says smiling.

"OK. Your turn, Brooke." Jessica says.

"I can't think of anything. He makes me so happy. Why, just this morning I cooked enough breakfast for an army of a hundred. I cook when I'm really happy, by the way." Brooke smiles.

"Sounds like the perfect couple is sitting in front of me." Jessica smiles happily and surprisingly.

**CUT TO: TWENTY MINUTES LATER...**

"She's a little bossy." Nathan admits.

"He's a tad lazy." Brooke adds.

"Ah. Now we're getting somewhere. Nathan, how is Brooke bossy?" Jessica asks.

"Well, just this morning she told me I have to come here at 4 p.m., even though she knows I don't get off work until five. Would it of been so hard to schedule this after I got off work? You wouldn't think so." Nathan explains.

"Oh, my God!" Brooke gasps. "This is the only time I could get! She is a very busy and popular woman!"

"That I am." Jessica agrees.

"And---" Brooke begins. "---And at least I'm not incredibly lazy! Ma'am, there are days when he'll just sit on the couch drinking beer. I have to ask him to help me around the house."

"OK." Nathan interrupts. "You just described times after I get home from a long day's work. I do plenty around the house to help you. Paint, fix things, the chores. Oh. Did I mention she's greatly unappreciative?"

"Am not!" Brooke shouts.

"OK. OK." Jessica interrupts them both "We got a lot out there. First of all, I noticed a few things. Brooke, Nathan was simply stating one of his feelings toward you and your response was kind of an attack and extreme defensiveness. I'm sure it wasn't Nathan's point to put you down. Just to let go of some feelings. And Nathan, two wrongs don't make a right. When Brooke verbally attacked you, you fought back. That's a big no-no. Maybe you should apologize to each other?"

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Nathan apologizes.

"Me too." Brooke agrees.

"OK. Better. How long have you two been together?" Jessica asks.

"Two years. About." Brooke estimates.

"Actually, two and a half." Nathan corrects her.

"And how did you guys get together?" Jessica asks.

"Well, it was right after he broke it off with his wife. Ex-wife now, obviously." Brooke explains.

"I see." Jessica thinks. "And how long did you wait until you became a couple?"

"About six months." Brooke estimates again.

"Nathan, what happened with you and your ex-wife? How long were you with her?" Jessica asks.

"Been together since junior year. Of high school." Nathan explains.

"Dating?" Jessica asks.

"Well, we got married junior year. Dated for about four months before getting married. Had a baby at the end of our senior year. Divorced about a year and a half later." Nathan explains.

"Why the divorce?" Jessica asks.

"I thought I saw her cheating on me with my brother, so I went and cheated on her with another girl." Nathan explains.

"Who?" Jessica asks.

"One of her best friends. Her name's Peyton. Also, my ex from high school. And Brooke's best friend since grade school." Nathan tells her.

**FLASHBACK: THREE YEARS EARLIER:**

_**Peyton and Lucas had just broken up, and Peyton back to L.A.**_

**HALEY'S APARTMENT.**

_She's playing with an one a half year old, James. Lucas walks into the door crying._

"Luke, oh my God. What's wrong?" Haley asks concerned.

"Peyton and I. We just broke up." Lucas admits.

"What?" Haley says shocked.

"At the airport." Lucas goes on.

"Hey. Jamie, you wanna go play in your room?" Haley suggests to him.

"Yeah!" Jamie shouts.

_He runs back there._

"OK. Luke. Talk me through it." Haley tells him.

"I just felt like I couldn't do the long distance thing anymore. So I ended it. But what if it was a mistake?" Lucas asks confused.

"Luke, if you're already thinking it was a mistake then maybe you should call her. Make up. I mean, come on. This is you and Peyton. Your history with her goes way back." Haley says.

"But then what? She'll still be living in L.A. and I'll still be across the country, with no signs of us ever living in the same state again." Lucas explains.

"Luke---" Haley begins.

"You wanna hear the worse part? Remember when she thought she was gonna move back to Tree Hill, and then decided not to? Before I found out she changed her mind, I bought this." Lucas says.

_He takes out a small box, opens it, and inside's a ring. He places it on the coffee table._

"You never told me that. Oh. God. Luke---" Haley says.

_They sit down and Haley puts her arm around Lucas. Lucas places his head comfortably on her shoulder._

"Look, I know you're going through a lot, but you have me, Luke. And you have your brother, and your mom. I love you, Lucas. You're my best friend. Be happy." Haley comforts him.

"I love you, Hales." Lucas says.

_Out of being hurt and feeling comforted, Lucas leans in and kisses Haley on the lips. Nathan walks in the door and sees them. Haley catches a glimpse of Nathan out of her eye._

"Nathan. It's not---" Haley tries to explain.

"Nate, listen---" Lucas stands up.

"You can shut up. Both of you. Stay away from me." Nathan says.

"Nathan, please---" Haley pleads.

"First Chris, and now my own brother. Fool me once, Haley, shame on you. Twice? Shame on me. Nice ring, by the way." Nathan says.

_He leaves._

**FLASHBACK CONTINUES: ****LAX Airport (L.A.).**

_Nathan is getting off the plane. He meets up with Peyton._

"Nate, what's wrong?" Peyton asks.

"I can't go back there. Tree Hill. I can't trust anyone there." Nathan explains hurt.

"OK. OK. What happened?" Peyton asks.

"Haley cheated on me again." Nathan tells her.

"What?!" Peyton asks shocked.

"And with my own brother." Nathan goes on.

"No way. Nathan, Lucas and I just broke up. He wouldn't---" Peyton shakes her head.

"He did. They both did." Nathan breaks it to her.

"I'm so sorry." Peyton says.

"I'm sorry for you, too." Nathan tells her.

"I'm just so exhausted. And hurt. I feel so empty and depressed. I cried the whole way back here. I'm still so in love with him, you know?" Peyton asks desperately.

"I know exactly how that feels." Nathan agrees.

"Nate, why is it always us getting our hearts broken?" Peyton asks.

"At least we have each other, once again." Nathan tells her.

**FLASHBACK CONTINUES.:**

_Nathan and Peyton are now in bed together, naked._

"That was bad, Nathan."Peyton admits.

"Really bad." Nathan agrees. "The situation that is."

"Yeah. What were we thinking?" Peyton asks.

"We weren't." Nathan says.

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

"I'm exhausted." Jessica says overwhelmed.

_Brooke and Nathan laugh._

**SCENE 10: HALEY'S APARTMENT. DOORBELL RINGS. LUCAS ANSWERS IT AND IT'S PEYTON.**

_Lucas stands there in shock._

"Here I thought it'd be Greg or Michael." Lucas says out loud to himself.

"Who?" Peyton says.

"Two of my students." Lucas says.

"Oh. Yeah. I heard you were coaching The Ravens now. Congratulations, Luke." Peyton smiles.

"What are you doing here, Peyton?" Lucas asks.

"Your mom called me about Whitey. I wanted to pay my respects, so I did." Peyton explains.

"Great. Well, bye." Lucas says coldly.

"Lucas, wait---" Peyton protests.

"What? We don't talk in how many years since you slept with my brother and now---" Lucas says.

"You broke up with me. I was devastated." Peyton explains.

"Well, I'm sure the sex helped your pain." Lucas tells her.

"Please, Luke. Just give me a few minutes. I know what I did was horrible, but that was years ago. I always knew it was wrong. But I've been missing you a lot." Peyton explains to him.

"Few minutes." Lucas offers to her.

**CUT TO: THH. **

_**Lucas and Peyton are walking down the empty halls.**_

"Been awhile since I've been here. Seem smaller." Peyton admits amazed.

"Yeah. I know. I just got back here and it did feel really odd." Lucas agrees.

"A lot of memories in these halls, huh?" Peyton asks.

"Yup."Lucas agrees once again.

"Luke, I'm so sorry for everything." Peyton comes out with it.

"For what? Sleeping with Nathan? Saying you're gonna move back here and then not? Choosing L.A. over me?" Lucas asks.

"Hey. That's not fair. You choose Tree Hill over me, too." Peyton tells him.

"Yeah. But my choice didn't involve me leaving my home and going across the country." Lucas explains.

"Some of us wanna see the world, Luke." Peyton reminds him.

"Yeah. L.A. Seeing the world. Pollution. Traffic. Busy city. Most crime in one city. You're seeing the world alright." Lucas says.

"L.A.'s more than that. OK? And it's about experience. Doing what I love. Listen, coming back here, it made me think about us. And how happy I was with you. And knowing I could be that happy again if I stayed---it makes it really hard to go back." Peyton tells him.

"I will always love you, Peyton. And I do forgive you for the Nathan thing. I was just really shocked to see you." Lucas explains.

"Could we ever try again?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah. But when 3,000 miles are between us? I'm sorry. I have a career now. I'm really not at a point where a long distance relationship is desirable." Lucas says.

"Well same with me. So, maybe you could move to L.A. Stay with me. I hear there are high schools in L.A., too." Peyton suggests.

"My life is here. Just like your life is out there." Lucas explains.

_Peyton's cell rings. She looks at it, and it says, "**Daniel calling...**"_

"It's no one." Peyton says pressing_** "Ignore."**_

"You know how I feel, Peyton. But if nothing has changed, then we're still those two people standing at the airport three years ago 3,000 miles apart." Lucas says.

"OK. I get it." Peyton stops him.

"I should get back. I'm barbecuing steaks for Jamie and Hales." Lucas admits.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you and Haley are together." Peyton admits.

"We're not. I just wanna be there for Jamie. Nathan isn't the best father, but maybe that'll change." Lucas says.

"I'm proud of you. You're doing what Keith did. And Whitey. Stay happy, Luke." Peyton smiles.

"You too." Lucas says.

_They hug, and Lucas leaves. Peyton starts to cry and calls Daniel._

"Hey!" Daniel says happily. "Finally, you called."

"Sorry. Just a long day." Peyton tells him.

"You OK? You sound off." Daniel admits.

"Just got back from Whitey's grave." Peyton explains.

"Oh. Sorry." Daniel apologizes.

"Daniel, I just wanna tell you how grateful I am to have you in my life." Peyton tells him.

"You sure you're OK?" Daniel double checks.

"Yeah. Just realize life is short. And you gotta spend every minute you can with the people who love and wanna be with you. So I'm coming home early---tonight." Peyton explains.

"Excellent." Daniel smiles.

**SCENE 11: COUNSELOR'S OFFICE. **

_**Jessica, the counselor, Nathan, and Brooke are talking.**_

"Well, you guys seem to have a very complex history. Nathan, based on what I found out today, I believe you still have feelings for your ex-wife. And I also believe you need to explore that before making a life-long commitment to Brooke. And Brooke, I believe you're still mad at Nathan for sleeping with your best friend. It also seems like you're afraid Nathan will end up doing the same thing to you that he did to Haley when he slept with this Peyton girl. You guys have a lot of unresolved issues, and you need to think long and hard before standing before your family and friends." Jessica thoroughly explains.

_Brooke and Nathan look at each other, thinking._

"Jessica, with all due respect, we might have issues, but we do love each other a lot." Brooke admits.

"I don't doubt that. But unlike what John Lennon says, you need a little bit more than just love to make a marriage survive." Jessica tells them both.

"I believe we have more than love." Nathan admits.

"Such as?" Jessica asks him.

"We respect each other. We're kind to one another. We make each other laugh; we support each other." Nathan lists.

"All good. But from what was said today, all of that isn't always true." Jessica admits.

"Sure, we have our bad days. But what couple doesn't? We've been through a lot the last few days." Brooke explains.

"But going through a lot doesn't justify fighting. True love doesn't alter when changes and tragedy finds you. _(beat)_ I'm sorry. I'm just giving my opinion, which is my job. At the end of the day, all that matters is what you two want to do. All you have to ask yourself is, does this feel right? I mean, really, truly the right thing to do?" Jessica asks them.

_Brooke and Nathan again look at each other, thinking._

**SCENE 12: SCENE 12: NC AIRPORT. **

_**Peyton is in line to change her flight time back home to earlier.**_

_Peyton pulls out a picture of her and Lucas. She remembers once again what Lucas once said to her..._

_"Who I want next to me when all my dreams come true. It's you."_

_She starts to cry and then realizes something..._

"It's him. It's Lucas." Peyton smiles.

_The airport associate starts calling out for Peyton._

"Ma'am, you're next," The woman says. "Ma'am?!"

"What?" Peyton asks her. "Oh. Sorry. I don't belong here."

_She walks away._

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)---_

_"Did you ever feel like your life was a dream? As if the place you're living or person you're with isn't reality. Isn't what's suppose to really be. How cruel would it be if we could never really wake up and spend the rest of our lives living in the wrong place or being with the wrong person? That would be the cruelest of things."_

**SCENE 13: DOWNTOWN TH.**

_**ANDY AND KAREN ARE WALKING AROUND DOWNTOWN TREE HILL. THEY JUST STOPPED AT THE HOT DOG STAND AND ARE NOW EATING THEM TOGETHER.**_

"Does it feel like we're going backwards? I know we've been here before." Andy asks.

"Actually, it feels like we're starting over. Which is good." Karen asks.

"But is that possible, to 'start over', after everything we've been through? We fell in love. I helped your son take down his father." Andy says.

"Well, I'm sure we've both been through a lot since then. I know I have. I'm not even the same person as I was last year, let alone six years ago. Starting over may be necessary, to get to know this Andy and Karen." Karen says.

"You're very wise. So, what have you been up to besides dating Keith, Lily, and the cafe?" Andy asks.

"Well, there's Lucas. Starting to fall for my ex slash the murderer of my fiancee slash my son's father." Karen asks.

"Wow. Seriously?" Andy asks.

"Yeah. Of course, that was before I knew what he'd done. Besides that, just living my life as a single mother of two kids, businesswoman, too. No more dating since Keith, though. What about you?" Karen asks.

"Dated a few girls. One serious one. Thought I might marry her, but---well, it just never was meant to be." Andy says.

"So, you never got those kids you wanted?" Karen asks.

"No. But, hey. I figure, I'm still young. I mean, I'm only 30. Almost 31." Andy says.

"Oh, to be young again." Karen says.

"Come on. You're still young." Andy tells her.

"Please. I have a 22 year old son. I'm 39. Almost 40. Oh, God. That sounds so scary." Karen says.

"Well, then we need to do something to make you feel young again." Andy tells her.

"Oh. So, you're saying I'm old?" Andy asks him jokingly.

"No." Andy says as he laughs. "Ah. Am I in trouble?"

**SCENE 14: HALEY'S APARTMENT. **

_**Haley's cooking dinner for James. James is watching cartoons on the TV. Lucas walks in the door and to the kitchen, looking a bit grim and sad.**_

"What's with you?" Haley asks.

"Peyton came home for Whitey. We got to talking. Got pretty intense." Lucas admits.

"Oh, no. What happened?" Haley says concerned.

"She said she still loved me, wanted to be together, but I said nothing has changed. She's in LA and I'm here." Lucas informs her.

"Luke, I'm sorry." Haley apologizes.

"You know, it sucks when you feel like that one person who's perfect for you in every way that you've found and could be with, if it wasn't for one some thing. In Peyton's case, L.A." Lucas says.

"Yeah." Haley says as she thinks to herself. "Or some one."

"I don't know. Maybe I should just move to L.A. I can get a coaching position there. Sure, I'll miss my mom and sister. You. Nathan. Brooke. My students. But--- Peyton. I really do wanna be with her, Hales. Letting her go back to L.A. was the hardest thing I've done. And I've done it three times now." Lucas explains.

"So, don't let her this time. Luke, life's short. If you feel like you've found the girl of your dreams, you need to do everything to let her know that---and keep her." Haley tells him.

"She definitely went back to L.A. already. I don't know. I need a beer." Lucas admits.

_J__ames, listening from in front of the TV, overhears Lucas._

"What kind of beer, Uncle Luke?" Jamie asks.

"Root Beer." Lucas tells him as he grabs a Corona out of he fridge and walks outside to the back porch.

**SCENE 15: GEROGIA. BROOKE/NATHAN'S PLACE. **

_**Nathan and Brooke walk in the door.**_

"Good session, right?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah. I'd say." Brooke agrees.

"So, we really gonna do this?" Nathan asks.

"It's for the best, Nate. We both have known it for a long time now. Time to stop dreaming." Brooke tells him.

"Yeah. Alright then." Nathan says.

_They kiss and hug._

"Guess I should go back to my room and start." Nathan tells her.

"OK." Brooke replies.

_Nathan walks to the closet and takes out a suitcase. He walks back to his bedroom with it._

"Love you, Nathan." Brooke says to herself.

_Brooke then walks to the family room and sees a picture of them at Myrtle Beach. Then she takes off her engagement ring and places it next to he picture._

_Then she glances over and sees another picture on the wall. This one of the whole gang from years ago, but she focuses right on Lucas Scott---and smiles._

**SCENE 16: THE BEACH.  
**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)---_

_ "When you finally do wake-up, it feels like you don't know how you could've thought the dream could be more desirable then the reality. When you finally do wake up, you're at your happiest level possible."_

**_Andy and Karen are walking in the sand together toward the ocean._  
**

"Andy, it's freezing out." Karen says shivering.

"Come on, Karen. The water's not too bad. It's only Fall yet." Andy tells her.

"Well, the wind is cold!" Karen says.

"Don't you wanna feel young again?" Andy asks her.

"So, I_** am**_**** old?" Karen asks.

_Karen laughs and jokingly starts to push Andy down to the sand. Before he falls all the way, he pulls her with him and they fall together on the sand, laughing. Karen, on top of Andy, begins making out with him._

"I'm enjoying my youth." Karen admits.

"Mine too. OK. Come on. Ocean time." Andy says.

_**"**__**No**_!" Karen gasps.

_He picks her up and stands up himself. Then walks down to the ocean with Karen laughing and yelling. Andy acts like he's about to throw Karen in the water._

"_**Oh**_! God! _**No**_!" Karen yells.

_Andy laughs, and instead just falls to the water, with him and Karen getting soaked and laughing amazingly hard._

**SCENE 17: HALEY'S BACK PORCH.**

_**Lucas is having a beer on the back porch.**_

_He throws the beer bottle over the fence._

"God!" Lucas yells in hurt and frustration.

**CUT TO: INSIDE OF TAXI. **

**_Peyton, with her luggage, is in the backseat._**

"Did you miss your flight or something?," the taxi driver asks her.

"No. I just had to tell this guy some thing." Peyton says.

"Ah. A guy. Boyfriend?," he asks.

"Uh." Peyton stutters.

_She points to Haley's apartment._

"This is it!" Peyton tells him.

"OK," he says pulling up in front. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" Peyton smiles.

_She hands him some money and gets out. She runs to Haley's door, and rings the doorbell. Haley answers it, seeing Peyton, becomes shocked._

"Oh my, God! Peyton!" Haley says shockingly.

"Hales, hi. Long time." Peyton says.

"Yeah. It's good seeing you. Lucas said you went back to---" Haley begins.

"I was about to, but I couldn't. Is Lucas here?" Peyton asks hopefully.

"Yeah. Come in. He's in the back yard." Haley informs her.

_Peyton walks in and sees Lucas through the window on the balcony. She smiles and goes out there to him._

"Hey." Peyton says.

_Lucas turns around and sees Peyton, and begins smiling._

"You stayed?" Lucas asks.

"I couldn't leave. Lucas, I realized my life the last few years has been missing something and for a long time I lived in denial as to what it was missing. But I can't do that anymore. I need you, Lucas Scott. I love you, Lucas Scott." Peyton tells him finally.

"I love you, too, Peyton." Lucas tells her happily.

_They hug._

"What about L.A.? Your life there?" Lucas asks.

"I can do music anywhere. I assume TRIC's still open." Peyton guesses.

"Oh, Peyton. I'm so glad you didn't get on that plane." Lucas smiles.

_She smiles, and they start kissing passionately._

**CUT TO: INSIDE. **

_**Haley is watching happily with lil' James through the window.**_

"Yay!" Jamie exclaims as he claps his hands.

"So cute." Haley smiles.

_The doorbell rings. Haley answers it, and it's Nathan standing in the doorway._

"Nathan---" Haley says shocked and speechless.

"I need to talk to you." Nathan says in a serious tone.

Voice over (Lucas Scott)---

"Sometimes we just need someone to help us along our way, or to be set free."

**SCENE 18: JAIL CELL. **

_**Dan Scott is sitting in jail. A prisoner sitting in the cell next to him looks at Dan.**_

"Do you wanna get out of here?," the prisoner asks Dan.

_Dan looks at him intrigued._

_**END OF EPISODE**_


	4. Getting Back in the Game

**Season 5. Chapter 4.** _'Getting Back in the Game.'_

**SCENE 1: THH.**

_** Greg and Michael are by their lockers.**_

"Ready for the big game, man?" Michael asks.

"Absolutely." Greg states confidently. "But the question is, are you?"

"Can you have confidence in me just once?" Michael asks.

"Sorry." Greg says un-sincerely. "But I've seen you play before."

"Coach Scott obviously thinks I'm good enough. And so does she." Michael says.

_He looks over at a brunette girl across the wall who's smiling in his direction._

"Please." Greg rolls his eyes. "She's so looking at me, dude."

"You wish." Michael says.

**SCENE 2: THH. HALEY'S CLASSROOM.**

_**Haley's sitting at her desk. No students in the room. Lucas walks in.**_

"Busy?" Lucas asks.

"Oh. No. Just thinking." Haley tells him.

"Nathan?" Lucas 'guesses.'

"How'd you know?" Haley asks.

"Well, he shows up after three years. Had to be something big. Wanna share?" Lucas offers to listen.

"Um. He and Brooke broke up." Haley informs him.

"Serious? How come?" Lucas asks.

"He didn't really say. Just that both of them agreed it didn't feel right." Haley states.

"Better than found out before the 'I do's. Anything else?" Lucas asks.

"Um. Well. Yeah." Haley agrees.

"Well?" Lucas asks.

"He said he still has feelings for me, and wants to try again." Haley admits.

"So, is that good?" Lucas asks unsure.

"I don't know. Complicated, for sure." Haley says.

**SCENE 3: HALEY'S APARTMENT.**

_**Peyton is in the guest bed. She wakes up, looking at a picture of Lucas on the nearby table and smiles brightly. She sits up and stretches and then stands up.**_

"It's gonna be a good day." Peyton says to herself with a huge smile.

**CUT TO: GEORGIA.**

_**Brooke is in her apartment getting dressed. She exits her room and in the family room again sees that picture of Lucas and the gang. She closes in on Lucas and smiles.**_

_Brooke looks in a mirror, puts on some lipstick, waves her hair around to look nice, and glances at the picture again._

"Lucas Scott." Brooke says to herself. "How would you like a nice visit from yours truly, Brooke Davis?"

**_END OF TEASER/"I Don't Wanna Be'"plays_**

**SCENE 4: OPENS IN KAREN'S CAFE.**

_**Andy and Lily are eating breakfast at the counter. Karen is pouring random customers coffee.**_

"This omlette is delicious as usual!," the customer says. "Thanks for not closing this place down like you did that nightclub."

"Thank you. Oh. You mean "TRIC"?" Karen asks.

"Yeah," the customer says. "That's it."

_Karen walks back behind the counter._

"You closed TRIC? When? Why?" Karen asks.

"How? Where? Twenty questions, momma!" Lily plays around.

"I just---couldn't find the time anymore for two businesses. More coffee?" Karen asks changing the subject.

"Karen. What's the real reason? I know you. You love being busy." Andy tells her.

"It was just time. OK? Lily, honey. Are you finished with your food?" Karen asks.

"Yeah." Lily says as she pushes her plate away.

"OK. Go along. Play in the back." Karen smiles.

"Yay!" Lily says happily as she skips to the back

"Karen, if I hit a sore spot, I'm sorry. It's just, I---" Andy begins.

"It's OK, Andy. The truth is ever since my business partner---has been gone, having TRIC opened just reminded me too much of her." Karen finally admits.

"Deb? She moved?" Andy asks.

"She killed herself. Few years ago." Karen informs him.

"I'm so sorry." Andy says shocked.

"Yeah. Basically, after you left everything fell apart." Karen tells him.

**SCENE 5: CLASSROOM.**

_**Greg comes in and sits down next to the girl Michael and himself were looking at. She's a cute brunette, on the shy side, name's Susie.**_

"Hey. Susie, right?" Greg whispers.

_She looks over at him confused._

"Yeah. You?" Susie says.

"Greg,"the teacher says to him. "You come in late and then talk while I am. Not a good start. OK?"

"Sorry, sir." Greg says politely.

_Teacher goes back to talking._

"Greg, huh?" Susie whispers. "I like that name." _S_

_She smiles at him. Greg smiles back at her, then looks up-front and smiles to himself._

**SCENE 6: ON THE ROAD. GEORGIA.**

**_Brooke is driving in her car. She takes out her cell phone and high lights a name._**

**CLOSE-UP (OF NAME HIGHLIGHTED): "_Lucas Cell._"**

_She clicks his name._

"Come on, Luke. Pick up. _(waits) _Damn. _(she hangs up)" _Brooke says._  
_

**SCENE 7: KAREN'S CAFE.**

**_Andy's drinking a soda. Karen is wiping the counters. Lily is running back and forth from the back room to the front._**

"Lily, sweetie, please. Stop." Karen warns her.

"I'm an airplane! Weeee!"Lily plays.

"Honey, what did we talk about acting like that in here? People come in here to eat. OK?" Karen reminds her.

"Sorry, momma." Lily apologizes sincerely.

"You know, I'm free today. I could take the little one out." Andy suggests.

"Really?" Karen asks.

"Yeah. She's a kid. She should be able to run around and play." Andy tells her.

"I like him." Lily comments.

"You sure?" Karen asks.

"Absolutely." Andy nods. "We can go miniature golfing and get some ice cream."

"Yay!" Lily says happily.

"Too bad that golf course isn't upstairs anymore. I'd sent you up there with her." Karen says.

"There was a golf course up there?" Lily asks.

"Lucas took it down?" Andy asks.

"Yeah. When Haley was on tour." Karen informs him.

"Well, we'll go to the Tree Hill Putt 'O' Rama. Come on, squirt." Andy says to Lily.

"Don't forget your jacket!" Karen reminds her daughter.

"I know. I know." Lily rolls her eyes.

_Karen and Andy look at each other laughing._

**SCENE 8: LUCAS SCOTT'S OFFICE.**

**_Lucas is sitting at his desk, reading/writing in his 'play book.' Haley walks in._**

"Knock knock." Haley says.

"Hey. It's lunch time. Why don't you go eat?" Lucas asks.

"Oh. I'm really not hungry." Haley admits.

"Nathan?" Haley asks.

"Yeah. Would it be crazy if we tried again, Luke?" Haley asks.

"Well, you have a son with him, and he's a good guy, and he loves you." Lucas reminds her.

"We do have a son together, and that won't change. Apart or together. But I can't be with him just for that. It wouldn't be fair to Jamie, or me. Or Nathan." Haley says.

"Do you still love him?" Lucas asks.

"It's hard to say. Honestly, how he could go without seeing his son for the past few years, with no child support even, is beyond me. It's just disappointing. And unforgivable. I mean, Luke, even _Dan _offered to pay child support." Haley says.

"Yeah, but to be in control of all the power." Lucas says.

"Or to be a good guy. He did have his moments. Granted, few and very far between." Haley says.

"And the fact he cheated with Peyton five minutes after he thought we were together?" Lucas asks.

"Don't even get me started on that. See, that's two unforgivable things, Luke. Is it crazy to try to be a couple again?" Haley asks.

"Well, you guys made things work after Chris Keller. Maybe you can also make things work post- Peyton Sawyer." Lucas shrugs.

"How's that going, by the way?" Haley asks, changing the subject.

"Oh. Good. Really glad she's back." Lucas admits.

"Then why the long face in your office alone?" Haley asks.

"Oh. It's not that. It's coaching my first Tree Hill basketball game." Lucas admits.

"You've coached games before, Luke. All through college." Haley reminds him.

"I've assisted Whitey during games all through college. This is the first time where I'm the coach of an actual game." Lucas says.

"You'll do fine. You're a great basketball player, and therefore you'll make a great Coach." Haley informs him.

"Thanks." Lucas smiles.

"Go Ravens." Haley smiles back.

"You're such a dork." Lucas teases.

"Come on." Haley laughs. "Lets go eat. It's tuna melt day."

"Oh. Gross." Lucas makes a disgusted face.

"With chocolate pudding for desert." Haley tempts him.

"Coming." Lucas gets up.

**SCENE 9: THH. **

_**Greg and Susie are walking out of class together. Michael is hanging by his lockers with a group of friends, and sees his brother and Susie together.**_

"Hold on, guys." Michael says to his friends.

_He walks over to Susie and Greg._

"Hello, Gregory." Michael says formally.

"Uh. Hey. What's up?" Greg says a little confused.

"How are you doing, Susie?" Michael asks.

"Fine. Oh, we have math together, right?" Susie asks.

"Yes, we do." Michael smiles.

"Greg here was just telling me he would tutor me in Science." Susie mentions.

"Oh. He was, was he?" Michael asks, glaring at Greg.

"Well, I should be going. Promised I'd meet my best friend in the quad. See ya, Greg. Michael." Susie leaves waving 'goodbye.'

_She walks away._

"What do you think you're doing? I've had my eye set on her since the beginning of the year." Michael reminds him.

"I'm just tutoring her, man." Greg tells him.

"What do you know about Science?" Michael mocks him.

"Dude, I have an A in the class." Greg brags.

_"__Dude, _there hasn't even been a test yet. So, yeah, I guess tutoring means being able to show up to class and take notes." Michael rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Stop tripping, man." Greg says.

"There's not another girl you like that you can tutor?" Michael asks him.

"She asked me." Greg says.

"But, man---" Michael protests.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go eat my tuna melt." Greg tells him, walking away.

**SCENE 10: TREE HILL. MOTEL ROOM. **

_Nathan is sitting on the bed. He's looking through a photo album of him and Haley years ago. He turns the page and there's a picture of his son, Jamie. He begins to smile, and then starts to cry thinking about the past._

"I'm Dan. I turned into him." Nathan admits to himself.

**CUT TO: THREE YEARS EARLIER. FLASHBACK:  
**

"He's your son, Nathan!" Haley yells.

"I don't want anything to do with you." Nathan says.

"How could you?" Haley asks him.

**CUT TO: Nathan in motel room. Present time.**

_He looks down at the picture of Jamie._

"I'm so sorry. I need some air." Nathan says standing up.

_He leaves the room._

**SCENE 11: KAREN'S CAFE.**

_Brooke walks in. Karen, bringing a table their sodas, sees Brooke suddenly and drops the sodas out of surprise._

"Woah." Brooke smiles. "I remember the service being better in here."

"That's when Haley worked here." Karen jokes. "I have a way of spilling liquids when people I haven't seen for awhile walks through that door."

"Right. Anyway, how have you been?" Brooke asks.

_Karen gives her a hug._

"Oh, kiddo, it's good to see you again. I've been fine. You want some food on the house?" Karen offers her.

_She goes behind the counter._

"Sure. Oh, but I'll pay." Brooke insists.

"I wouldn't think of it." Karen tells her.

_She hands Brooke a menu. Brooke opens it and reads._

"I forget what's on the menu. Oh, I'll take the BLT." Brooke says.

"Coming up. So, what brings you by Tree Hill?" Karen asks.

"Well, actually, I came to see Lucas." Brooke admits.

"Oh. What about? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Karen apologizes.

"Oh, it's fine. I don't know. I just feel---Nathan and I just broke up." Brooke says.

"Oh no." Karen says sadly.

"Yeah. Didn't quite work out." Brooke says.

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Karen consoles her.

"It's OK." Brooke smiles.

"Wait. You just broke up with Nathan---and you're here to see your ex. Lucas. Am I on the right track here?" Karen asks.

"Kinda. I know, I'm pathetic. Huh?" Brooke asks.

"No. It's not that. It's just---I know Peyton just got back from L.A." Karen admits.

"Are they---?" Brooke asks.

"I don't know." Karen says. "BLT. My specialty." Karen says as she puts the plate down in front of her._ "_Drink?"

**SCENE 12: THH. **

_**Haley walks into her classroom and puts a paper bag on her desk. There's a knock on her door.**_

"Come in." Haley says out loud.

_Nathan walks in the door and closes it._

"I asked the office what room you were in." Nathan admits.

"What do you want?" Haley asks.

"I told you." Nathan reminds her.

"No, Nathan. I told you I needed time to think." Haley says.

"Haley, I still love you." Nathan smiles.

"You just broke up with your fiancee, Nathan." Haley tells him.

"Because I realized I still love you!" Nathan explains.

"And your son? Forget me, Nathan. I can't forgive you for abandoning your son." Haley says.

"I made a mistake. It's not one I'm going to make again." Nathan promises.

"That mistake caused your son to live without a father for three years." Haley says.

"I missed him so much. I wanted to see him, but I couldn't because I didn't wanna see you. Or Lucas. I'm sorry." Nathan tells her.

"Whatever, Nathan. Listen, I can't stop you from seeing your son now. You have every right to and I think you should. But as far as me and you go, we're Jamie's parents. And that's all." Haley tells him.

"Hales---" Nathan protests.

_He's interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. Suddenly the door is opened by all of Haley's students and they all rush in, as Nathan stands in the middle of the crowd as they take their seats._

"My class is here. Bye, Nathan." Haley says to him.

_He walks out._

**SCENE 13: THH. LUCAS SCOTT'S OFFICE.**

**_Lucas is sitting at his desk. Brooke approaches his doorway._**

"Hey you." Brooke greets him.

"Oh. Brooke." Lucas says startled. "Hey. Great to see you."

"What are you doing?" Brooke asks.

"Nervous about the game tonight. It's my first." Lucas explains.

"You're gonna do great, Luke." Brooke says supportingly.

"I hope so. I really want this win for the team." Lucas says.

"Don't worry. You'll get it." Brooke assures him.

"So, what brings you by?" Lucas asks.

"Well, Nathan and I broke it off." Brooke admits.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. Haley told me." Lucas admits.

"Haley?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah. Nathan stopped by her place to---" Lucas begins.

"To what?" Brooke asks.

"Uh. To declare his love for her." Lucas admits.

"Wow. Ouch. For me, at least." Brooke says.

"I'm sorry." Lucas apologizes.

"We were kidding ourselves by being together. We were our "in-between" people for each other." Brooke explains.

"Meaning?" Lucas asks.

"When we got together, he had just broken up with Haley not too long before and Chase and I had broken up pretty recently before, too. Now he's going back to Haley---and I, well I'm ready for whatever life has for me next." Brooke explains.

"That's a good attitude to have, Brooke. What happened with you and Chase, though?" Lucas asks.

"We both realized what we had was just all---well, high school." Brooke says.

_Lucas glances forward at a picture on his desk, of him and Peyton._

"Yeah. Kinda like you and me, I guess, huh?" Lucas asks.

_Brooke looks down for a second, trying not to show her disappointment in his last statement. She looks up with a forced, trying to seem 'real', smile._

"Yeah. _Exactly." _Brooke says._  
_

_Lucas smiles, and searches for something to say._

"Well, hey." Lucas begins. "I hope you'll make it to my first game tonight. Watch my team play. Haley will be there. Oh, and Peyton."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Brooke smiles.

_Lucas smiles._

"Oh. Yeah. Your mom told me Peyton was back in town." Brooke informs him.

"Yeah. She is. We're actually back together now." Lucas states.

"That's great, Luke. I'm so happy for the two of you. You both deserve it." Brooke tells him.

"Thanks." Lucas says.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your work. See you tonight." Brooke says.

"OK." Lucas states.

_Brooke walks out. Lucas stares at the picture of him and Peyton and smiles._

**SCENE 14: HALEY'S CLASSROOM.**

_Haley's lecturing to the class. Greg and Michael are sitting next to each other. Susie is NOT in here. Greg and Michael begin whispering to each other._

"Hey. You wanna copy my notes, man? You stole my girl. Might as well steal my notes, too." Michael says.

"Funny." Greg rolls his eyes. "Except I wouldn't quit your day job if I were you. Oh, but wait. She was never your girl. Not even close."

"I have had my eye on her and I was about to make my move, and then you swoop in." Michael tells him.

"I know you. The whole year would pass before you made your move. And besides, she's fair game. And like you said, I beat you to it." Greg says.

"We're brothers, man, and you knew I liked her. There's a line." Michael reminds him.

_Haley hears Michael saying his last statement, and swoops in with her own words._

"Yes, Michael. There are a lot of lines in Geometry. Now why don't you face me and pay attention and quit talking to your brother---about Geometry. Because I know you wouldn't be talking about personal issues in _my_ classroom." Haley gives him a look.

"Yes, ma'am." Michael says respectfully.

"OK. Class, lets now discuss..." Haley continues.

_She stops seeing Greg's hand go up._

"Gregory. Question, about Geometry?" Haley asks.

"Actually, I was wondering if I may get a drink of water." Greg asks.

"OK. But Michael stays." Haley says giving him her one condition.

"But I gotta pee, _bad_!" Michael says.

"Well, I guess you're just gonna have to risk getting pyelonephritis." Haley tells him.

_The class laughs, except for Michael._

"Fine. Abuse your students." Michael tells her.

"That's right." Haley says sarcastically. "You can take it up with Principal Turner. _(serious) _You can go when your brother gets back."

_Greg leaves._

"OK, class. We have only but a few minutes left, so lets copy down your homework assignment. (she writes on the board) Page 123. Problems, 1 - 23 odd, and try 32, 43, and 53. Uh. Michael, either you have a great memory or you just don't care. And judging by your last test score, I'm guessing it's the latter of the two." Haley instructs.

"I have to pee so bad I can't write." Michael tells her.

_The class laughs._

"Shush." Haley tells the class. "Don't encourage him."

_Greg walks back in._

"That was a long drink. Michael, you can go relieve your bladder." Haley tells him.

"I was thirsty." Greg explains.

"Thank you." Michael says.

"But come back in here after class. I need to have a word with you." Haley says to him.

_He leaves. The bells rings shortly after. Greg stays. Michael comes back in._

"Yeah?" Michael asks.

"Mike, you as you know failed your last test. Which was the first test of the school year. I'm sorry, but by policy I have to inform your coach that you won't be playing in any games until you pass a test with a C or better. Starting with tonight's game." Haley breaks the news to him.

"What? No way. You can't! I've been practicing for this forever!" Michael tells her.

"School work comes first. I'm sorry. It's nonnegotiable." Haley says.

"Come on, Mrs. Scott. Isn't that a tad harsh?" Greg admits/asks.

"No. It's quite fair. Oh, and it's actually Miss James now. Class dismissed." Haley tells them.

**SCENE 15: THH. IN FRONT; OUTSIDE.**

**_Brooke walks out of the school, and coincidentally, Peyton pulls up in her car and walks up to the school. The two girls cross paths._**

"Oh, my God. Peyton!" Brooke shouts.

"Brooke!" Peyton yells.

_They hug._

"How the hell have you been, girl?" Brooke asks.

"I've been _awesome_. How about yourself?" Peyton asks.

"Me too. I've been living in Georgia pursuing fashion. It's great. Got my own apartment." Brooke explains.

"Seeing anyone?" Peyton asks.

"Um. Well, Nathan and I were engaged." Brooke tells her.

"Yeah." Peyton says. "Karen told me."

"Yeah, well, we broke up." Brooke says.

"I'm so sorry. So, what are you doing in Tree Hill?" Peyton asks curiously.

"To visit the gang. And to see the first basketball game of the season." Brooke explains.

"Nice. Me too." Peyton agrees.

"So, you live here now?" Brooke says.

"Yeah." Peyton says.

"L.A. too rich for ya? Too good-looking? Famous?" Brooke laughs.

"Oh, it was all of that. Trust me. But, well, Lucas Scott is here." Peyton smiles.

"Yeah. I just talked to him. He told me. I'm so happy you two found each other again." Brooke smiles.

"Thanks, Brooke. Means a lot." Peyton tells her.

"Peyton, can I ask you something?" Brooke asks.

"Of course." Peyton says.

"How do you do it?" Brooke asks.

"What's that?" Peyton asks her.

"Give up a life of what you love to do, of the rich and famous, for---" Brooke begins. "---Well, a guy. I mean, I don't think I could. As much as I loved Nathan, I don't think I could've gave up my dreams for him."

"I didn't give up my dreams." Peyton says. "Just L.A."

"But L.A. was your dream. You love the big city life." Brooke reminds her.

"As cheesy as it sounds," Peyton begins. "Money and fame don't compare to love. Besides, I can still do what I love right in Tree Hill."

"Just not as big." Brooke states.

"You have to give up some things to make love and relationships work." Peyton tells her.

"I'm so jealous of what your priorities." Brooke tells her, laughing.

_Peyton laughs._

"So, you wanna get a smoothie or something before the game?" Peyton suggests.

"I'd love to. Lets go, B.F.F." Brooke says putting her arm around Peyton.

**SCENE 16: LUCAS SCOTT''S OFFICE.**

**_Andy walks in with Lily._**

"Hey. You got my little sis for the day?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah. Decided to give your mom a break. Let her work without a little terror running around." Andy says.

"_Hey!_" Lily protests.

"That's a good nickname, honey." Andy tells her.

_Lucas laughs._

"You're good with kids. Did you ever---?" Lucas asks.

"No. Unfortunately." Andy says.

"I'm sorry. Well, if you're gonna stay, have a seat." Lucas suggests.

_Andy sits down._

"Actually, I came by to talk about your mother and me." Andy admits.

"Oh. Well, I think it's great. I always liked you, man---even when you thought I was six." Lucas laughs.

_They laugh together._

"Well, that's great to hear, Lucas. Really is. But I know your mom and uncle were engaged. And I'm so sorry to hear what happened. I just wanted to let you know, I'm not trying to replace anyone by being with your mother. Keith was like a father to you for your whole life really. And likewise he was like a husband to your mother. That's something that could never be replaced. But I love your mother, and me and you, we were always like friends---ever since we tried to take down Dan together. I mean, I'm not that much older than you. I just hope we can carry on that tradition. Uh. The friends part. Not the taking down Dan part. And I also hope you'll accept me with your mom." Andy says to him thoroughly.

"I think you're a great guy for my mother. And as my good friend." Lucas tells him.

"That means a lot. Thanks." Andy smiles.

"So, you coming to the game tonight, right?" Lucas asks.

"Wouldn't miss it." Andy says. "Your first game."

"Lil, you wanna see you big brother coach his team's win, too. Right?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah! Fun fun fun!" Lily says happily.

_They all laugh._

"Well, look at the time. It's time to head to the gym." Lucas says.

**SCENE 17: NIGHT. THH GYMNASIUM. **

_**THE STANDS ARE FILLED WITH PEOPLE WAITING FOR THE GAME TO START. RANDOMLY SHOWN HALEY WITH JAMIE IN THE AUDIENCE, SITTING NEXT TO PEYTON AND BROOKE. NATHAN IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THEM. THERE'S THE STUDENT ANNOUNCERS OF THE MEDIA CLUB.**_

**_Lucas stands in front of the bleachers. Michael is the only one sitting on the front row._**

"Coach, I've practiced so hard so far this year. Please. Can I play in the game?" Michael begs.

"Listen," Lucas tells him. "If you promise to study really hard for the next test and get tutored, I'll go talk to Haley."

"Sweet! I promise! I so promise!" Michael says.

_Lucas waves to Haley to come down. Haley comes down._

"What's up?" Haley asks.

"OK, Hales. I talked to Michael and he promises to get tutored for the next test and pass it. And I told him if he again fails or gets a D on the second test he has to drop the basketball team. But for now, if he promises to get tutored, can he play in this game? It's totally up to you." Lucas asks.

"I don't know, Luke. Policy is policy." Haley reminds him.

"OK. I respect that. Sorry Mic--" Lucas begins.

_Haley glances at Michael's face._

"OK. Fine." Haley gives in. "You can play. But D or F on the next text, and you're off the team. No exceptions."

"Thank you both! Thank you so much!" Michael thanks them.

"OK. Go with the rest of the team now." Lucas says.

_Michael runs out to the locker room wear the rest of the team are waiting._

"Thanks, Hales. You're a super cool teacher." Lucas compliments her.

"Don't ya forget it, either." Haley laughs.

_Haley goes back to her seat._

**CUT TO: The locker room. **

**_The team are all in a line, ready to bust out onto the basketball court on cue. Michael comes back and goes to the front with Greg._**

"I thought you weren't allowed to play?" Greg asks.

"Think again. I used my charm to talk Miss James into letting me play. Yup. The same charm I'm gonna use to win Susie over and steal her back from you." Michael threatens him.

"Ha. Don't make me laugh before the game, man." Greg says.

"Why the hell is it so hard to believe that Susie could choose me over you?" Michael asks seriously.

"Come on, dude." Greg says. "You have a lot of strengths, but winning the ladies over isn't one of them."

"Oh, yeah? Well, at least I'm not a freaking dumb as who can't pass any of his classes." Michael says.

"Ha! Dude, I believe you're the one who failed that last test. The first test. Everyone knows that's the easiest." Greg says.

"Don't push me, btch." Michael says.

"Like you'd do anything about it." Greg rolls his eyes.

**CUT TO: THH GYMNASIUM. THE CROWD IS SHOUTING AND CHEERING ON. LUCAS IS STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE COURT.**

"And now, with no formal introduction needed..." Lucas begins to the crowd speaking into his microphone.

**CUT TO: LOCKER ROOM.**

"You're even worse with fighting and standing up for yourself than you are with girls." Greg tells him.

"Oh, yeah?" Michael asks.

_Michael pushes his brother, Greg._

"That was a mistake." Greg warns him. "Big mistake."

_Greg punches his brother, Michael, in the face._

**CUT TO: GYMNASIUM.**

"---Your Tree Hill Ravens!" Lucas announces excitedly.

_Michael and Greg come out ripping the Tree Hill Ravens banner in half with the rest of the team, fighting, and falling to the ground. The rest of the team trips over them, and this produces a huge commotion on the court and in the stands._

"Oh, God. Talk about a bad case of deja vu." Lucas says to himself.

"Oh, man!" The sports announcer says. "What a bang of a start to the first game of the year! Priceless!"

"These Tree Hill Ravens really know how to fight!" Another announcer chimes in.

_Nathan is in the stands laughing._

"Man. Deja vu, much?" Nathan asks himself.

**CUT TO: THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STANDS.**

"Anyone else getting nostalgic much?" Haley asks.

"Very much." Brooke laughs.

"Did we look that ridiculous, too?" Peyton asks.

**ON THE COURT:**

"I have new respect for Whitey." Lucas says after breaking up the fights.

**SCENE 18: THH. OUTSIDE. AFTER THE GAME.**

_There's loads of people crowded around. Nathan walks outside to leave and hears his name being called. He turns to look who it is._

"Nathan!", a girl's voice shouts.

_Nathan looks but sees no one he recognizes. So he shouts in the crowd randomly._

"Yeah?!" Nathan shouts confused.

"Over here!," she says.

_Suddenly, Rachel Gatina rushes over to Nathan Scott and they embrace in a hug, and then lets go._

"Rachel." Nathan says speechless. "What the hell. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I remembered we all promised to meet around this time five years ago, and, well, I was in the area, so I figured what better place?" Rachel asks.

"It's really good to see you." Nathan says.

"You too. Wanna catch up?" Rachel asks him.

"Of course!" Nathan exclaims.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)---_

_ "What do you say when a girl comes back into your life after five years who made a move on you while you were married?"_

"There's so many good memories with us from high school." Nathan tells her.

"So, how's Haley?" Rachel smiles.

"Can we not go there? We haven't been together in years." Nathan informs her.

"Wow." Rachel says surprised. "Wasn't expecting that. You wanna grab some coffee and then maybe---?"

"Absolutely." Nathan smiles.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)---_

_"How weird it feels to be lecturing to a bunch of kids about their behavior, when it wasn't too long ago that you yourself was one of those kids fighting with your team mates---and brother."_

"Congratulations---" Lucas says to the team. "--On your pathetic loss tonight, ladies! _(to Michael) _You could get an A+ on your next test, you're off the team starting now!"

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)---_

_ "It wasn't long ago you got mad at your parents for lying, but someday you'll be the one lying because it hurts too much to tell them the truth."_

"Mommy," Jamie says. "Why didn't daddy sit with us tonight?"

"He's really sick, honey." Haley says. "I don't want you to catch it."

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)---_

_ "Because sometimes we lie to ourselves, too, for the happiness of the ones we love."_

_Brooke is sitting in her car at THH's parking lot, watching Lucas and Peyton walk out of the school holding hands and laughing._

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)---_

_ "And sometimes we lie to ourselves about who we have become, and revert back to our old ways of living."_

**CUT TO: A motel. Outside. **

_**From a distance, Nathan & Rachel is shown walking into a motel room and closing the door. The light turns on, and then shuts off a few minutes later.**_

_**END OF EPISODE  
**_


	5. Should Stay in the Past

**Season 5. Chapter 5.**_'...Should Stay in the Past.'_

**SCENE 1: L.A. FANCY ITALIAN RESTAURANT.**

_Peyton and Daniel are sitting at a table. A waiter playing music is at the table standing in between them. He finishes playing his 'piece' and Daniel and Peyton thank him. He walks away. Peyton looks nervous. Daniel looks eager and excited._

"Hey. Is anything wrong?" Daniel asks. "You haven't been yourself all day."

"No, it's just---" Peyton begins. "---I'm fine."

"Italian OK, right?" Daniel asks.

"Oh, yeah." Peyton says. "Are you kidding? I grew up on pizzas as a kid."

"Well," Daniel laughs. "I think this place is a little fancier than pizza."

"Definitely." Peyton says. "I mean, I never had anyone play the violin before giving me my cheesy cheesy bread sticks."

_Daniel laughs._

"You have a wonderful sense of humor, you know that?" Daniel asks.

_Peyton looks down, thinking._

"Is it about Whitey?" Daniel asks. "I know you went out there for his funeral. Is that why you look so sad?"

"Yeah." Peyton says. "I mean--- no. Daniel, I need to tell you something."

_Daniel looks down at his hands._

"Actually, let me go first. It's good news." Daniel says.

"OK." Peyton states.

_Daniel stands up and goes to Peyton, getting down on one knee._

"Oh, God." Peyton says to herself.

"That's right." Daniel smiles. "Peyton, everyday for the last six months has been great, and that's because of you. You make me happy. You make me smile just thinking about you. I know it's only been six months, but it's been the best six months of my life. I've never been more sure of anything than I am of this. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I want to spend my life with you. I want to support each other in all that we do. I want to create memories with you, have kids with you, and grow old with you. _(smiles) _Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me?"

_He opens up the ring box, showing a sparkling new, expensive ring._

_**END OF TEASER/"I Don't Wanna Be" plays**_

**SCENE 2:** **THH. Morning. **

**TWENTY FOUR, 24, HOURS EARLIER: **

_**Lucas is in his office. Michael walks in.**_

"Are you here to punch me?" Lucas asks with a smirk.

"Hey." Michael says. "Greg is the puncher. I'm the pusher."

"Glad to see you have a sense of humor about embarrassing yourself and your team mates in front of the whole town." Lucas says. "Not to mention me."

"That's why I came by." Michael says. "I wanted to apologize."

"Great." Lucas says not caring. "But you're still off the team."

"Oh, come on, Coach!" Michael protests.

"No, you come on!" Lucas says it back. "I stuck my neck out for you with Haley, getting you to play in the game after failing her test. But that was _my _mistake. I should have known you'd screw it up like this."

"I really am sorry." Michael says sincerely. "Greg---he just, pushes my buttons sometimes."

"Fighting with your brother." Lucas says. "Trust me; I have all too much experience in that arena. Even lately. It doesn't end with high school."

_Michael nods._

"Look," Lucas levels with him. "You're a good kid. You're still not playing this season, but, hey, try out again next season. For now, you have a long freshmen year left. Do something with it."

"Like what?" Michael asks.

"Anything." Lucas tells him. "Soccer, baseball, yearbook staff, photography, or---"

**CUT TO: THH HALLWAY. **

_**Michael is closing his locker and sees Susie walking by.**_

"Susie!" Michael shouts catching up to her.

"Oh." Susie says turning around. "Uh. Michael. Hi."

"What's up?" Michael asks.

"Nothing." Susie tells him. "Um. Listen, I have to get going. Kay? Bye."

_She walks away._

"May be photography then." Michael shrugs.

**SCENE 3: TH MOTEL. INSIDE. **

_**Nathan is lying on the bed. Rachel walks out of the bathroom in a towel and wet hair.**_

"You look sexy with wet hair." Nathan tells her.

"Down boy." Rachel teases.

_They laugh._

"Seriously, turn around." Rachel says.

"Why?" Nathan asks.

"Just do it." Rachel orders him

_Nathan looks the other way. Rachel drops her towel and puts on a white skirt and black top._

"Kay." Rachel smiles. "You can peak."

"Oh." Nathan looks at her disappointed. "You're dressed."

"Love the disappointment on your face." Rachel says as she plops onto the bed. "Seriously, so, what have you been up to all these years?"

"Nothing really." Nathan says. "I work in construction now in Georgia. You know Haley and I broke up, and---"

"Right." Rachel stops him. "Why again?"

"I thought I caught her with Lucas." Nathan explains. "Cheating. But it was a misunderstanding."

"Right." Rachel says. "Um. If I remember right, Lucas and Haley are practically brother and sister."

"I know." Nathan nods. "It was stupid."

"OK." Rachel says. "What else?"

"Brooke and I were engaged for 2 ½ years." Nathan informs her. "Well, dated for that long. My Dad's still in jail. My mom OD'ed about a year after graduation."

"Oh, my god." Rachel says. "Nathan, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. Me too." Nathan says. "I miss her a lot. It's sad, because she was my most sane parent."

"How's your life now?" Rachel asks.

"It's better." Nathan says. "I just started talking to Lucas again. That's helped. And Peyton's back in town for good, so she's always been a good friend."

"And Haley?" Rachel asks curiously.

"I told her I still loved her and want to be together." Nathan explains. "She turned me down."

"Hence last night, huh?" Rachel asks.

"Guess so." Nathan nods and smiles.

**SCENE 4: GEORGIA. "SUBURBIAN FILTH" DEPARTMENT STORE. **

_**Brooke walks in.**_

"You're here early," one of Brooke's employees says.

"Your point being?" Brooke asks in a snotty tone.

_The girl gives her a strange look._

"Look," Brooke begins. "I had extra time this morning so I decided to come into work early. I'll be here all day. OK?"

"OK", the girl says, not pushing it.

"Great." Brooke says. "Now get back to work."

"I never stopped," she says confused.

"Hey. You!" Brooke yells at another employee. "Yes, you! Do you have my morning coffee?"

"With your chocolate Danish on the side, ma'am." the employee tells her.

"Great." Brooke nods. "Thanks. _(she takes it from him)_ Now get back to work. God. Doesn't anyone do anything around here? Store opens in two hours and this place is a mess still!"

_Brooke goes back in her office._

"She's crazier this morning than usual," the girl employee tells the guy.

"Didn't you notice the full moon last night?", he says. "And I thought that stuff was a myth."

**SCENE 5: HALEY'S APARTMENT. GUEST ROOM. **

_**Peyton begins to unpack her things.**_

"'Bout time, P Sawyer." Peyton says to herself.

_She opens up her luggage and starts taking her clothes out and placing them on the bed._

"Oh, this top is so cute." Peyton says as she folds up her hip-hugger jeans. "Oh my god. I left the tags on these! _(She laughs to herself)_ Biggest. Dork. Ever."

_She opens the luggage pocket and pulls out a silver necklace._

"Aw." Peyton says as she thinks. "Oh, Daniel."

_She takes out her cell and hits "Talk now."_

**CUT TO: LUCAS'S OFFICE. **

_**The phone rings. Lucas answers it.**_

"Coach Scott's office." Lucas says.

"It's me." Peyton replies.

"P Sawyer." Lucas smiles. "How are you doing?"

"Feeling lonely, actually." Peyton admits. "I wake up this morning and poof my boyfriend is gone."

"Sorry." Lucas says. "I came to work early."

"Why?" Peyton asks.

"I have a busy day today, actually." Lucas informs her.

"Doing what?" Peyton asks.

"Well, remember that book I wrote?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Peyton says. "Of course."

"It got published a few days ago," Lucas begins. "And I'm going to my book signing today."

"Luke!" Peyton says happily. "Oh my god. That's awesome! I'll so be there."

"Excellent." Lucas smiles. "Did you just feel like talking, or did you need something?"

_Peyton looks down at the silver necklace she's holding that Daniel had gotten her._

"It can wait." Peyton tells him.

"OK." Lucas replies. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye." Peyton says.

"Bye." Lucas replies, hanging up.

**SCENE 6: ****MOTEL. **

_**Rachel and Nathan are walking back to their motel room, with chips and candy in hand.**_

"So," Nathan begins. "We talked endlessly about my past and present. What about you? What are you doing these days?"

"Being me." Rachel smiles. "For the last four years I've been posing for Play Boy and Maxim."

"Nude?" Nathan asks.

"Some." Rachel replies. "Are you gonna go buy the magazines now?"

_She winks at Nathan; he laughs._

"What do I need the magazines for?" Nathan asks. "I have you right here."

"Very true." Rachel replies. "Do you know how many Play Boy reader perverts are jealous of you?"

_Nathan laughs._

"So," Nathan begins. "What else for Rachel Gatina?"

"Um." Rachel says. "Bought a house down south. South Carolina."

"Oh." Nathan replies. "You're close. Live alone?"

"Live alone, yes." Rachel answers. "But I'm hardly there. I have tons of friends down there from my job."

_They walk into their room._

"So, Nathan." Rachel says. "Are you really giving up on Haley just like that?"

"She doesn't wanna be with me. Not going to force her." Nathan says.

"Or maybe you just have to prove to her she's not just a rebound for you." Rachel suggests. "Come on. You have a son with her. You have like five years history with her."

"Actually," Nathan starts. "We only stayed together for not even two years after graduation. So, we have about three years history."

"That's still a lot." Rachel tells him. "Well, it's your choice. I just remember you two being really happy together."

"When was that?" Nathan laughs. "When we were fighting about Chris Keller? Or messing with Lucas? When I nearly got her and our son killed because I got involved with Daunte?"

_Rachel's not sure what to say._

""Besides, whatever happiness we did have---" Nathan says. "---Well, that was high school."

_Rachel shrugs._

"Lets do something fun today." Rachel suggests.  
**  
SCENE 7: TREE HILL AIRPORT. **

_**Peyton is next in line. She goes up to the attendant.**_

"How may I help you?", she asks Peyton.

"Yeah." Peyton says. "I wanted to find out times leaving for L.A."

"Straight flight, or stop?", she asks.

"Cheapest." Peyton replies. "The stop."

"OK. Let me just check here." The attendant asks. "Ah. We have one that leaves in an hour."

"Any for tonight?" Peyton asks. "I kinda have somewhere to be today."

"OK. Lets see", she says. "Ah. Sorry. No. All of our flights tonight are straight flights over $1,000."

"OK." Peyton gives in. "I'll take the one in an hour. MasterCard?" _(she hands it to her)_

**SCENE 8: "SUBURBIAN FILTH."**

_** Brooke is in her office, papers all over her desk, and she's sleeping with coffee in front of her. There's a loud knock on the door. Brooke suddenly wakes up in a panic, practically jumping.**_

"Come in!" Brooke shouts.

_In walks in the girl employee from before._

"Lisa." Brooke greets her. "How may I help you?"

"Um." Lisa says. "I was wanting to get a personal vacation approved by you."

"Shut the door. Sit down." Brooke says.

_Lisa shuts her door, and takes a seat. She notices Brooke's coffee on her desk and her sleepiness look as well._

"So I guess that stuff isn't working." Lisa says.

"What?" Brooke asks.

"The coffee. You look exhausted." Lisa tells her.

"Oh. Well, yeah. I didn't get any sleep last night." Brooke says.

"But I thought you woke up early?" Lisa asks. "If you didn't get any sleep, why are you working all day?"

"It's called paying the bills, Lisa." Brooke says. "Now what's this about 'personal vacation'? You're a part-time worker who has been here six months."

"Right. Well, see I wanted to take a trip for Thanksgiving with my family." Lisa says.

"Let me get this straight." Brooke says. "You're asking your boss off from work during the busiest shopping week of the year---and for a vacation?"

"Yes." Lisa says intimidated.

"No, you can't have that time off!" Brooke yells. "Get out of my office and back to work!"

"OK." Lisa says nervously.

_She gets up to leave and then turns back around._

"You're usually more friendly than this." Lisa admits.

"Yeah." Brooke agrees. "Well, things change. Roll with it."

**SCENE 9: THH GYM.**

**_ Lucas is locking up his office. Greg walks up._ **

"I'm about to be sitting in front of a lot of people, so please don't wreck my nose." Lucas jokes.

"Funny. I'm glad you're able to see the humor in what happened. Does this mean I'm not in trouble?" Greg asks.

"See, now _that's_funny." Lucas says. "I had the same sense of humor with your brother, but I still kicked him off the team."

"Yeah. He told me. I can stay, right?" Greg asks.

"Sure." Lucas replies. "But trust me, you're gonna wish I kicked you off."

"Nice threat." Greg says. "So, where you off to?"

"That book store on first street." Lucas informs him.

"What?" Greg asks. "Why would you want to get so close to---books?"

"Cuz I wrote one." Lucas admits.

"Seriously?" Greg asks impressed.

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "Half way through my second now."

"So, you going to some kind of book signing?" Greg asks.

"Precisely." Lucas replies.

"Dude, that's awesome." Greg congratulates him. "You're famous!"

"I don't know about that." Lucas laughs. "But I'm flattered you think so."

"Well, I won't keep you any longer." Greg says.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Lucas says.

_Lucas starts to walk away, then turns back to Greg._

"You know what I'm confused about?" Lucas asks him. "Sometimes I can talk to you as a friend, and you're mature years beyond your age. Yet other times, you're the most immature, violent guy I know. Be more like the first one, and you'll have a much better high school experience. Trust me."

"I'll keep that in mind, Coach." Greg nods.

"Now go make up with your brother." Lucas advises him. "Like me, you only have one."

**SCENE 10: KAREN'S CAFÉ. **

_**Karen is pouring some coffee, and Lily and Jamie are sitting in front of her at the counter. Both eating the kid's hamburger and fries.**_

"Anything to drink, kids?" Karen asks.

"I want chocolate milk." Jamie says. "And Lily wants white milk." _He sticks out his tongue at her._

"I do not!" Lily argues. "You want white milk! Ew!"

"How about I give you both chocolate milk?" Karen suggests.

"That be awesome!" Jamie shouts.

_She pours their milk and places in front of them._

"Thank you, mommy!" Lily says.

"Thanks, grandma!" Jamie shouts.

"Now Jamie, what did I tell you?" Karen asks. "No calling me grandma in public. I'm way too young for that."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot!" Jamie says.

"Hey, Lily." Karen says. "Did you have fun with Andy that one day?"

_Lily nods her head frantically as she gulps her chocolate milk._

"That's great." Karen says. "Maybe he can take you out another time, too."

_At that moment, Karen looks up to see Mouth McFadden and Skills enter the café._

"Does this place still have the best burgers in town?" Mouth asks.

"I don't know." Karen smiles. "Why don't you ask my two best customers?"

_She gestures toward Lily and Jamie._

"Oh, my. Wow!" Mouth says. "Is this James and Lily? You guys have really grown!"

"Momma, who is this guy?" Lily asks.

"An old friend from when you were a baby." Karen informs her.

"Oh. Hello, old friend." Lily says.

"Hey, Lily." Skills says. "What about me?"

"Hello to you, too." Lily greets him.

"Guys, it's so good to see you both." Karen says. "It's been a long time. How about two of the best burgers on the house?"

"Sure." Mouth accepts. "But we're paying."

"We insist." Skills agrees.

"Coming right up." Karen says.

_They sit down next to the kids._

**SCENE 11: TREE HILL MINI GOLF COURSE. **

_**Nathan and Rachel just got their clubs and are going to Hole 1.**_

"Miniature golf." Nathan says. "I think it's been---uh, forever."

"Oh, come on." Replies Rachel. "You're saying you never played as a kid?"

"What can I say?" Nathan asks. "As a kid, my Dad was training me for basketball. Mostly free-throws."

"Ah. Right." Rachel replies. "Golf wasn't your sport."

"Although I did play real golf once in high school with my Dad." Nathan remembers.

"Who won?" Rachel asks.

"He did." Nathan admits. "But I did get to almost hit him in the head with the ball."

"Nice." Rachel replies.

"So, you wanna go first?" Nathan offers.

"That would be the gentlemen thing of you to do." Rachel says.

_Rachel places her ball down and putts the ball toward the hole. The ball zooms past the hole and hits the curb, bouncing back within inches of the cup. Rachel cheers, jumps up and down, and hugs Nathan._

"Geez."Nathan says. "What are you gonna do if you get a hole-in-one?"

"I'll show you if there's no kids around." Rachel winks at him.

"Bring on the hole-in-ones!" Nathan shouts.

_She laughs._

**SCENE 12: KAREN'S CAFÉ. **

_**Mouth and Skills are finishing their burgers. The kids are onto desert.**_

"Where the he---" Skills begins to say."---heck do they put it?"

"Good question." Mouth replies.

"Have you seen their tummies?" Karen asks.

"Oh, Karen." Skills says sitting back. "That was 'dee-licious.'"

"Yeah." Mouth agrees. "That hit the spot."

"Thanks." Karen says. "So, what are you guys doing these days?"

"I just graduated college, playing college ball." Skills says. "Now I'm trying to get my foot in the door of the NBA."

"And I just graduated with a sports radio/television degree and minor in communications." Mouth says. "But it's kind of hard to find a job. Catch-22. Everyone wants someone with experience, so it's hard to get your feet in without any."

"Well, good luck to you both." Karen says. "Sounds like you're on your way."

"How about Nathan and Luke?" Skills asks.

"Well," Karen begins. "Nathan's working in construction. And Lucas, he's a basketball coach for the Tree Hill Ravens.And an author."

"And Haley?" Mouth asks.

"She's a teacher at Tree Hill High." Karen replies.

"That's great that they're all still close together." Mouth says.

"Well," Karen says. "Nathan's job is in Georgia, but he's been here lately. But he just broke up with Brooke Davis. They were engaged. And Haley is single right now."

"Wow." Mouth says. "What's Brooke up to?"

"She's a manager for a fashion company." Karen replies. "And she still does her Clothes Over Bras website."

"You mean 'bro's'?" Mouth laughs.

"Oh. Yeah." Karen blushes.

"Is Peyton Sawyer still around?" Skills asks.

"Actually," Karen begins. "She just moved back to Tree Hill from L.A. Her and Lucas got back together."

"Oh." Mouth smiles. "That's great."

"Man." Skills interrupts. "Those two bounce away and back together more than a tennis ball on steroids."

_Karen and Mouth laugh; Karen checks her watch._

"Oh, no." Karen stands up. "I'm late for Lucas's book signing."

"Oh," Mouth replies. "Is it that time already? That's actually why we came back."

"Lets go together." Karen suggest. "Kids, jackets. Now."

**SCENE 13: THH. HALEY'S CLASSROOM. **

_**Haley is grading some quizzes. Susie walks to her door and knocks.**_

"Susie Rogers." Haley greets her. "How can I help you?"

_Susie walks in and has a seat._

"I know this is a little out of your job description," Susie begins. "But I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

"Susie. I'm your teacher." Haley says to her. "You can talk to me about _anything_. That's why I'm here."

"Thanks. OK." Susie replies. "Well, I just met these two guys from school and I can tell they both like me. The problem is, they're both nice and I like them both, too. Only I don't know which I like more. I don't know which guy to say "yes" to. One of them kind of has a bad-boy edge. And the other is a total goody-goody."

"Seems like just yesterday I had a dilemma similar to this." Haley says, remembering back.

"Really?" Susie asks, smiling. "So, you know what I should do?"

"Susie," Haley laughs. "Only you can decide which guy to pursue. But since you're all still getting to know each other, maybe you still need time to do that some more before adding the pressure of choosing. But when you are ready to choose, usually the one who gets your heart pounding the most when you're near them is the right guy for you."

"You are so smart." Susie says impressed.

"That's what four years of college does to you." Haley admits.

"Nah." Susie says. "I can tell you were smart way before college. Coach Scott told me you were valedictorian of your senior class."

"True." Haley says. "So, how exactly did you meet these two boys?"

"They each offered to tutor me in two of my classes." Susie tells her.

"Tutoring, huh?" Haley asks smiling. "And there's three of you, you say?"

"Yup." Susie replies. "Why?"

_Haley shakes her head._

"Well, good luck with them." Haley says. "One of them."

"Thanks again, Miss James." Susie replies.

"Any time." Haley smiles. "As you can see, my door is always opened. Oh, and, Susie. Call me Haley."

"OK." Susie smiles. "You're an awesome teacher, Haley."

_Susie turns to leave._

"Oh, Susie?" Haley says.

"Yeah?" Susie replies.

"Just remember." Haley warns her. "Love triangles aren't as interesting as they appear to be on T.V."

"Duh." Susie rolls her eyes. "Love triangles are so for drama queens."

_Susie smiles and exits._

"Are kids getting wiser these days?" Haley asks herself.

**SCENE 14: TH BOOK STORE. **

**_Lucas is sitting at a desk/table with stacks of his first book in front of him. There's a long line of guests, each with a book in hand, waiting for Lucas to sign theirs._ **

"Oh my god, I loved your book!", a girl tells Lucas.

"Thanks." Lucas smiles. "That means a lot to me."

"When is your second one coming out?," she asks.

"Well," Lucas begins. "I'm half-way finished writing it."

"Oh, I can't wait!," she says, writing down something on a piece of paper. "Here," she says handing him the paper. "Call me sometime,_cutie_."

_Lucas takes the paper in hand and smiles._

"Thanks." Lucas smiles. "I sure will. Who should I make this out to?"

"Samantha!", she bursts out.

_Lucas signs her book and hands it back to her. She giggles and skips on out. The next person in line---an older man---is next in line._

"Hey, sir." Lucas greets him.

"Do you get a lot of fans like that?", the man laughs.

"Not really." Lucas shrugs. "No."

_The man hands him his book_

"Ron", the man states.

"Nice to meet you, Ron." Lucas replies.

"You know, I loved your book, Mr. Scott," he says. "You're, what, twenty-two---twenty-three? And I can tell from your book you already have so much life-experience well beyond your years. I can't believe everything that happened to you in high school and prior."

"It has been eventful." Lucas says as he signs the gentle men's book.

"Thanks," he says taking back his book. "I'm twice your age, and I have yet to go through as much as you have."

"Trust me." Lucas says. "It's not all it's cracked up to be."

_Lucas and Ron share a chuckle, shake hands._

"Get that 2nd book published, A.S.A.P.," he says.

_Ron exits._

_The next person approaches Lucas. Lucas greets her. Suddenly, Mouth, Skills, Karen, and the kids enter. Lucas sees them._

"Oh," Lucas says. "It's about time. _(to the girl)_ There's my mom, sister, and nephew."

"Aw," the girl exclaims.

_Lucas does a double-take._

"Oh my, god." Lucas says. "Long time, guys. Are you here for---?"

"Of course, Dawg." Skills replies.

"Yeah." Mouth says. "We want our copies signed from the famous Lucas Scott."

"That's a popular opinion today." Lucas laughs as he signs the girl's book. "Hey. As you can see I'm kinda busy. Get in line, and we'll definitely catch up afterwards."

"Oh, sure." Karen teases. "Don't let us keep you from your fans."

**SCENE 15: L.A. AIRPORT. **

**FIVE HOURS LATER:  
**

_**Peyton is getting off the plane. She walks out, goes down the escalator to baggage claim, and sees Daniel standing there.**_

"There's my girl." Daniel smiles.

_They embrace in a hug._

"Long time, girl." Daniel says. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Peyton says. "Oh, I don't have any luggage here. Just brought this carry-on."

"What?" Daniel asks confused. "How about all of your stuff---?"

"Hey." Peyton interrupts. "Can we leave now? I'm getting sick of airports, kay?"

"OK. Sure." Daniel replies. "Let me get that for you."

_He reaches for her 'carry-on' piece._

"I'm fine, babe." Peyton tells him. "Thanks."

"OK. I'm out this way." Daniel says as he points of the direction to his car.

**SCENE 16: BACK IN TH. MOTEL ROOM. INSIDE. **

**_Rachel and Nathan are laying on the bed watching the TV._ **

"That was so bad." Rachel teases.

"Shut up." Nathan jokes.

"Well, it was." Rachel says.

"I let you win." Nathan tells her. "I didn't feel it was very gentlemen-y to play my best and kick your sorry butt."

"Oh, OK." Rachel rolls her eyes. "By the way, I don't believe you."

"So, if I remember, you got that spectacular hole-in-one on the 16th." Nathan says. "Now that we're alone---"

"You want to see what I wanted to do if I got a hole-in-one." Rachel finishes his sentence.

"Would that make me bad?" Nathan asks.

"Yes." Rachel replies. "But you've always been a bad boy. And coming up is the advantage to that."

"Exciting."Nathan replies.

_Rachel takes off Nathan's shirt, and starts making out with him._

"You know," Rachel begins. "I had such a crush on you in high school."

"And now I'm not even married anymore." Nathan smiles.

"M'mm." Rachel replies.

_She takes off her shirt, so she's in her bra now._

"You can do the rest." Rachel tells him.

"My pleasure." Nathan smiles.

_They continue to make-out._

**SCENE 17: L.A. DANIEL'S APARTMENT. **

_**Peyton and Daniel walk in the door.**_

"Hey, sweetie." Daniel says. "To celebrate your return home, let me take you out to the most expensive Italian L.A. has to offer."

"OK." Peyton hesitates. "Let me just shower."

_She goes back to the bathroom and closes the door. She looks in the mirror at the silver necklace Daniel got her from before._

"I'm sorry, Daniel." Peyton says to herself.

_She takes off the necklace and puts it by the sink. She reaches in her pocket and takes out a locket Lucas had gotten her years ago and puts it around her neck, looking into the mirror._

"Much better." Peyton says, smiling at herself in the mirror.

**CUT TO: Daniel sitting on his couch, holding a ring box.**

"She loves you, Daniel." Daniel says to himself to be less nervous. "All you have to do is ask."

**CUT TO: FLASHBACK. EARLIER THAT DAY. Jewelry store.**

_Daniel walks in to the store._

"Hello, sir," he greets Daniel. "What can I help you with today?"

"Looking to buy an engagement ring for my girlfriend." Daniel tells him.

"Excellent," he says. "How long have you been with her."

"Six months." Daniel replies. "But I know she's the one."

"Well, here's our array of engagement rings," he shows Daniel. "But, if I may recommend this one. It's our most popular bought."

"Wow." Daniel says in awe. "I can see why."

**CUT TO: PRESENT TIME. **

_**Daniel is sitting on his couch daydreaming. Peyton walks out all dressed and showered.**_

"Daniel? Daniel?" Peyton says looking for him.

"Oh." Daniel says. "Peyton. Hey."

"How do I look?" Peyton asks.

"Beautiful." Daniel smiles.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)---_

_ "Was there ever a time you felt like an old friend or flame walked back into your life everyday? It disrupts your correct life, but sometimes that is a good thing. Sometimes not."_

**SCENE 18: TREE HILL. KAREN'S CAFE. **

_**Mouth, Skills, Lucas, Karen, and the kids are sitting at a table. The sign on the outside of the door reads, "SORRY, WE'RE CLOSED."**_

"A real sports announcer." Lucas says. "I knew you'd get there someday, Mouth."

"Well, I'm no senator." Mouth replies. "Seriously, it was you who got me started with the whole announcer gig."

"You always had a natural talent for it." Lucas says.

"What I don't have---" Mouth begins. "---Is a job."

"Just be patient, man." Lucas tells him. "It'll happen.

"Yeah, Dawg." Skills chimes in. "It'll happen."

"Speaking of, the_NBA_, man." Lucas says to Skills. "Look at you."

"Who would've thought?" Skills asked grinning.

"Who would've thought the two stars of the Ravens five years ago wouldn't be the ones to play in the _NBA_?" Lucas asked.

"All three of us made it big." Skills tells him.

"Well, you two did." Lucas says.

"What?" Skills asks. "Man. You tripping. All three of us are doing what we love most. Therefore, we all made it big."

"You've gotten wiser since high school." Lucas tells Skills.

_Haley walks out of the back, just waking up._

"There's a lot of that going around." Haley says.

"Momma!" Jamie shouts.

_He runs over to Haley. Haley picks him up._

"Hey, Skills." Haley says. "Mouth."

"I didn't know you were back there, kiddo." Karen says surprised.

"Well," Haley laughs. "I didn't feel like being alone at home tonight. So, I took a nap here."

"Did we wake you?" Karen asks.

"Yes." Haley says. "I heard voices out here. But, thank you. I'd rather see my son, and---_Skills and Mouth!_ Guys, what are you waiting for? Hugs!"

_The three of them hug each other._

"We heard you're teaching now." Mouth tells her. "That's great, Hales."

"Yeah." Skills agrees. "I'm so proud of you, white girl."

"Thanks." Haley laughs. "Hey, Luke. How was the book signing?"

"Eventful." Lucas says. "Glad to see my good friends again."

_Haley hands him a copy of his book that she bought._

"Sorry I couldn't make it, but could you sign my book now?" Haley asks smiling. "I'm your biggest fan!"

_She winks._

"Absolutely." Lucas smiles.

"Have a seat, kiddo." Karen tells Haley.

"Thanks, Karen." Haley says sitting down.

**CUT TO: ZOOMING OUT.**

_**The gang starts chatting and laughing.**_

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)---_

_ "The best things in life are catching up with old friends. However, sitting with an old flame, can be one of the worst."_

**SCENE 19: L.A. ITALIAN RESAURANT. **

_**Daniel and Peyton are having dinner.**_

"I want to create memories with you, have kids with you, and grow old with you." Daniel says as he smiles "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me?"

_He opens up the ring box, showing a _sparking_ new, expensive ring. Peyton is shocked._

"Daniel," Peyton begins. "It's beautiful. But I had no idea you were planning this."

"That's kind of the point," Daniel says. "For you to be surprise."

"And I am." Peyton tells him. "But not in a good way."

"Oh, no." Daniel says. "Is this too fast? Because if it is, we don't have to. We can wait. As long as you need. I promise. No pressure."

"Daniel," Peyton says. "I only came back to tell you something."

"What?" Daniel asks confused.

"When I went back to Tree Hill for Whitey's funeral," Peyton begins. "Lucas Scott and I---"

"Your ex?" Daniel asks.

"---Got back together." Peyton finishes.

"You cheated on me?" Daniel asks, hurt.

"I guess." Peyton says sadly. "Kind of. I'm sorry, Daniel."

"You should be." Daniel tells her.

_Daniel closes the ring box, and walks out of the restaurant._

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)---_

_ "Makes things right with the people of your past. But don't lie about it to the people of your present---and future." _

**CUT TO: TH. KAREN'S CAFÉ. **

_**Lucas's cell phone rings. He looks at it, it says, "Peyton Sawyer." He answers it.**_

"Hi, Peyton." Lucas answers. "Where have you been? Missed you at the book store."

"I'm so sorry I missed it, Lucas." Peyton tells him. "But Brooke called me; she really needed me today in Georgia."

"Everything OK?" Lucas asks concerned.

"Yeah." Peyton replies. "She just promised me not to tell. Anyway, I got your book in front of me. Care to sign it when I get home?"

"Oh. Yes." Lucas smiles. "If you do something for me, too."

"Anything." Peyton relies.

**SCENE 20: TH. MOTEL ROOM. INSIDE. **

_**Nathan and Rachel walk in.**_

"Should we continue from where we left off---before you got hungry?" Rachel asks.

_Nathan begins kissing her. She takes off his shirt and vice versa._

"Absolutely." Nathan replies.

_They get under the covers and start making out. A minute or two later, Nathan stops._

"Wait. I can't do this." Nathan stops.

_Rachel looks disappointed, and like she knows why he can't._

"Oh. I get it." Rachel says. "It's OK---"

_Nathan reaches down on the floor in his jean's pocket, and pulls out a condom._

"OK." Nathan says. "Now I'm ready."

_They continue making out under the covers._

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott)---_

_ "Sometimes we make some tough decisions…"_

**CUT TO: SUSIE'S ROOM. **

_**She dials an unknown phone number and puts the phone to her ear. The unknown person picks up (unheard).**_

"Hi. It's me." Susie says. "Sorry for the late call, but I've been thinking about this tutoring thing. I definitely think it should just be a tutor thing. OK? Nothing more."

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)---_

_ "And sometimes some easy ones, too…"_

**CUT TO: PRISON. **

_**Dan Scott is sitting next to the other man's cell.**_

"So how about this getting out plan, huh?" Dan asks. "You better not be fooling me."

"All in good time, Danny," the man says. "All in good time."

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)---_

_ "Sometimes we feel isolated from the people we were once closest to."_

**CUT TO: GEORGIA. BROOKE'S APARTMENT.**

_Brooke is sitting in her back porch alone, all bundled up. She is on her laptop updating Clothes Over Bros. She looks lonely, as a single tear rolls down her cheek._

**CUT TO: TREE HILL. KAREN'S CAFÉ. **

_The gang is still sitting there laughing and talking together._

**CUT TO: TH. MOTEL ROOM. INSIDE. **

_**The lights are out. Nathan and Rachel are under the covers.**_

"Nate," Rachel says looking around. "Where's that condom?"

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)---_

_"And sometimes we look for comfort in the wrong places." _

_**END OF EPISODE**_**  
**


	6. Dream On

**Season 5. Chapter 6.** _'Dream On.'_

**SCENE 1: HALEY'S APARTMENT. NIGHT-TIME. Haley just put Jamie to bed. She sits down on the couch, and picks up a "COSMO" magazine. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, and in walks Nathan.**

"What are you doing here?" Haley says surprised.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was just taking a walk, thinking about my life, and somehow I ended up here." Nathan says.

"I was actually just thinking about you. Just put Jamie to bed.' Haley tells him.

"I'm so sorry. I've been a terrible father. I know that. I know I've ended up just like Dan. But I want to make up for all my mistakes, and start over from this moment on." Nathan says.

"Meaning?" Haley asks.

"I wanna be in his life again, Haley. Permanently." Nathan tells her.

"I think that's great." Haley says.

"And yours." Nathan admits.

"What?" Haley asks.

"I love you, Haley. I proposed to you twice since I've know you. I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. Please, give me another chance. But don't do it for anyone but yourself. Not even Jamie. I'll be In his life no matter what. Do it because you love me." Nathan tells her.

"OK." Haley states.

_(Nathan awaits as he waits for Haley's response.)_

"I love you, too, Nathan. I'm sorry, too—about everything." Haley apologizes.

_(They look at each other intensely.)_

**CUT To: BACK PORCH. HOT TUB. Nathan and Haley are naked in the hot tub, making out.**

"I forgot how sexy you look without a shirt on." Haley tells him.

"You're so sexy. Come here." Nathan says.

_(They start making out again, passionately. There's a bottle of wine with two glasses on the side.)_

"Oh, you're so hot, Nathan." Haley says.

"You too, Hales _(he kisses her and rubs her back) _You too." Nathan says.

**CUT TO: HALEY WAKING UP IN HER BED, AFTER ROLLING AROUND.**

"Hmm. Haven't had one of those in awhile." Haley says to herself.

_(Her alarm clock flashes "__**6:30AM"**_

_**"I Don't Wanna Be" plays**_

**SCENE 2: THH CLASSROOM. Michael is sitting at his desk. Susie walks in and sits next to him.**

"Hey, you." Susie says casually.

"Hi." Michael greets her awkwardly.

"How was your weekend?" Susie asks.

"Um. Fine. You?" Michael asks.

"Hmm. The same. Had tons of homework. Uh." Susie says.

"I see." Michael states.

"Listen, Michael. You're OK with just being friends, right?" Susie asks.

"Sure. Of course." Michael tells her.

"Good." Susie comments.

"Just wondering, though. Why Greg?" Michael asks her.

"I don't know. He's more my type. He has that edge." Susie admits.

"Ah. Yes. The bad boy edge." Michael says.

"I just still really wanna be friends." Susie tells him.

"Sure. But I'm gonna have to recline my tutoring offer. Sorry." Michael apologizes.

_(Greg walks into the room and sits toward the back. Susie looks behind her at Greg, and the forward again.)_

"Go. You know you want to." Michael says.

_(Susie goes sits next to Greg. Haley walks in.)_

"Good morning, class. I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend. To start off the week, what better way than with a project?" Haley asks the class.

_(The class moans)_

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, it'll be fun. Promise. When I went to this school as a student, the teacher had a do a project for an houron each person getting to know one of their classmates better. And now, you and your peers get to do the same. Except it's not just for an hour. It'll be for the whole school year, and at the end you'll receive a grade. _(Greg raises his hand) _Greg?" Haley calls on Greg.

"Yeah. Um. What's the point of this?" Greg asks.

_(Susie playfully hits him)_

"Too many times kids go through high school without getting to know anyone, or fitting in. With this project, you'll pick someone and get to know them better for the whole school year. And who knows? That person could end being a friend for life. Or, you could never talk to them again after your finals. But either way, this will be your final for my class. You'll tell me everything you learned about your partner. And what you got out of this project. Now take a minute, and pick the person who wanna spend the next eight months with.' Haley says lecturing to the class.

_(Susie and Greg turn to each other. Michael looks behind himself at Susie and Greg, then back forward and around the room.)_

**SCENE 3: MOTEL ROOM. TH. Rachel is laying on the bed reading a magazine and filing her nails.**

"Mm. What a good picture of me." Rachel says commenting on herself.

_(Nathan walks in the door, wearing his usual ripped jeans and t-shirt "uniform")_

"How was work, gorgeous?" Rachel asks.

"I work construction. Not exactly glamorous." Nathan says.

"Right. In Georgia. That's a heck of a commute." Rachel says.

"Yeah, but I'd rather be in Tree Hill right now." Nathan admits to her.

"Aw. Cuz that's where I'm at." Rachel says joking.

"Actually, cuz Brooke's in Georgia. And my brother and friends are here." Nathan says.

_(Nathan takes off his shirt and puts on a clean one.)_

"So, what exactly happened?" Rachel asks.

"Construction's a dirty business." Nathan admits.

_(He tosses his dirty shirt in the hamper)_

"No. I mean, last I remember you had this whole playing-in-the-NBA dream." Rachel explains.

"Oh. Well, with the whole Daunte thing no body wanted to scout me. That happened around the time I thought I caught Lucas and Haley together. Got drunk. Got pretty badly hurt. Never recovered to NBA standards since." Nathan explains to her.

"But you do construction. You gotta be in pretty good shape." Rachel says.

"I am. But construction doesn't entail having to jump and dunk constantly and running back and forth for two hours." Nathan says.

"So, what, your first dream fades away, so you're second dream is building stuff?" Rachel asks.

"I wouldn't call this a dream." Nathan says.

"Exactly my point. Lucas's dream of playing pro ball became a fantasy too, but he found his second dream. And third, actually. Do the same, Nate. You deserve it." Rachel tells him.

"You know, Rachel." Nathan says. "Sometimes you surprise me."

**SCENE 4: HALEY'S APARTMENT. KITCHEN. Lucas and Peyton are making breakfast together.**

"Who would've thought cooking could be so romantic?" Peyton says.

"Well," Lucas begins. "I think it depends who you do it with."

_(They kiss.)_

"You know, now that I've officially made my home in Tree Hill, I think it's time I got a job." Peyton says.

"Yeah. Me too. You bum." Lucas teases her.

_(She laughs and playfully hits him)_

"Maybe I'll work at TRIC again. Now that I have a billion times more experience and degrees, I could manage the place." Peyton says.

"That's true. Although I hope you're good at re-openings." Lucas says.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asks confusingly and curiously.

"My mom closed TRIC a few months after Nathan's mom died." Lucas informs her.

"Oh. Wow. Well, I opened it once before. I can do it again." Peyton says.

"Yeah. It's still in fine shape. You'd just have to buy it back." Lucas tells her.

"Well, I have my day planned out." Peyton says.

"Here. Try this." Lucas says putting some omlette on a fork and sliding it into her mouth.

_(He gets some omlette on a__fork and puts it in her mouth.)_

"Mmm. Delicious." Peyton comments. "You know, Haley is so nice for letting me stay here. But I really need to get out."

"Well, I'm sure you have a few shiny pennies tucked away after living the L.A. life." Lucas says.

"I do. But I still want a job before I spend any of those shiny pennies on rent." Peyton says.

"Well, you know you can stay here as long as you need. _(Laughs)_ I know I plan to." Lucas jokes.

**SCENE 5: BROOKE'S BEDROOM. Brooke is sitting an her bed with her laptop on. She goes to "Google" and types in "fashion tips"; the results pop-up. And on the side of the page is an ad for "Lust Factor .com". She clicks on it out of curiousity.**

"Oh, yeah. I remember this. _(Rolls eyes) _How pathetic do you have to be?" Brooke asks herself.

_(She minimizes the page and goes back to her Google results. She clicks on a link and starts reading.)_

"Hmm. Interesting.' Brooke says.

_(She taps her fingers, getting anxious. She pulls back up there's no harm in looking." Brooke says._

_(She reads it and it says, "Meet your special someone today! Never spend another Saturday alone! Sign up FREE here!")_

"Well," Brooke begins. "Or in signing up. I mean, it is free. _(She clicks the "sign up" button) _OK. Basics. Name, birth date, location, occupation. I can do this."

**CLOSE-UP OF SCREEN: **_(What she's typing) _

_Name: Brooke Davis_

_Date of Birth: January 2__nd__, 1989_

_Location: Atlanta, Georgia. _

_Occupation: Store Manager / Own Business_

_Marital Status: ("check one")_

_(Brooke is reading the "marital status" options)_

Brooke: _"Single––never married."_ Not exactly. _"Divorced."_ Well, no. _"In a Relationship." _No way._ "Widowed."_ Not that old. OK. Single—never married, it is for me.

_About Me: (She begins typing about herself) Hi everyone! My name's Brooke and I'm 22 year old. I really can't believe I'm doing this though! _

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Brooke says to herself.

**CUT TO: "SUBURBIAN FILTH." Brooke is in her office talking to one of the asst. managers, named Cynthia. **

"I can't believe you did that!" Cynthia exclaims surprisingly.

"I know." Brooke says.

"Lust factor dot com? Come on. At least use a more well-known dating site, like match dot come, or something." Cynthia tells her.

"What? Is that what you use?" Brooke says sarcastically.

_(Cynthia looks down, seriously.)_

"Oh, my god. No." Brooke says surprised.

"Yes. For almost a year now." Cynthia nods.

"Have you met anyone?" Brooke asks her.

"Sure. I've met lots of guys. But no one long-term." Cynthia says.

"Sorry." Brooke apologizes. "I can't believe you went on there."

"Hey. It was right after my break-up. Besides at least I'm not using Lust Factor dot com. Everyone knows that site is for 17 year old girls who wanna post nude pictures of themselves." Cynthia says.

"Hey. It's free." Brooke says casually.

"No. It's not. Well, yes, to make a profile it is. But, so is match dot com for that. To talk to people, even to send a Lust Wink, you have to pay." Cynthia informs her.

"Hmm. I missed that part. Oops." Brooke says.

"Yeah. Oops is right." Cynthia says.

**SCENE 6: THH. INSIDE, HALLWAY. THAT AFTERNOON. Susie and Greg are talking by their lockers.**

"Did I mention how excited I am to be getting to know you for the next eight months?" Greg says.

"It makes you wonder, doesn't it? I mean, what will happen in those eight months. What will we become, what will happen." Susie says.

"Hmm. That's true." Greg says.

_(Michael comes by)_

"Oh, hey. Greg, shouldn't you be at practice?" Michael asks.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding." Greg says.

"No problem. I got your back, man." Michael says.

"Thanks again." Greg tells his brother. "I'll see you afterwards?" Greg asks Susie.

"Yeah. Have fun." Susie says.

_(Greg walks away)_

"So, how about that tutoring?" Michael says.

"Mike, you know I like your brother. Not you." Susie breaks it to him.

"I'm just tutoring you. In fact, there's this girl I just asked out in my driver's ed. class." Michael admits.

"Well, I mean, she said 'yes'—right?" Susie asks sarcastically.

"You're funny." Michael says.

_(Susie laughs)_

"Obviously hanging out with my brother too much." Michael says jokingly.

"Ha! Stop it." Susie laughs playfully.

**SCENE 7: HOTEL ROOM. Outside. Peyton goes up to the door and knocks. Nathan answers it.**

"Peyton. Hey. I heard you were back in Tree Hill. Come in." Nathan greets her.

"So, this is the new mansion, huh?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah. Funny." Nathan laughs. "Nah. It's just til I find an apartment. An _affordable _apartment."

"Yeah. I hear you. Trust me. So, weren't you living in Georgia? How'd you wind up back in Tree Hill in a motel?" Peyton asks.

"Well, _Nathan and Brooke _lived in Georgia. Just Nathan lives in North Carolina." Nathan says.

"Right." Peyton says laughing. "So, um, you and Brooke, huh? I mean, were. How'd that happen?"

"We both were just in the right place at the right time years ago. I don't know, though. Now I think we were together for the convienence factor." Nathan admits.

"So, it wasn't like what you and Haley had?" Peyton asks.

"No. I don't think anything could ever be like that." Nathan says.

"Then why aren't you with her?" Peyton asks.

"She turned me down." Nathan tells her.

_(Suddenly, Rachel walks into the motel room door, talking, not realizing Peyton is there.)_

"Hey, sexy." Rachel says walking into the room. "What's—_(her eye catches Peyton)—_Peyton." Rachel says.

"Rachel?!" Peyton asks shockingly.

"Uh. She just got back in town. We've been hanging around lately." Nathan tells her.

"Did she just call you 'sexy'?" Peyton asks Nathan.

"Um, I call everyone sexy. Duh." Rachel says thinking of an excuse quickly.

"Right. OK. Sure. Um. I'm gonna go." Peyton says.

_(She heads for the door, opens it and walks out.)_

"Peyton, wait—" Nathan protests.

_(The door closes. Nathan sighs. Rachel stares at him.)_

"I'm guessing you didn't want her to know about us." Rachel says.

"Not quite. Yeah." Nathan answers.

"Sorry. " Rachel replies.

**SCENE 8: THH LIBRARY. Michael is tutoring Susie. They are laughing in between everything. **

"Wow. I never knew math could be so much fun. You're a great teacher." Susie compliments him.

"You think so?" Michael asks.

"I do." Susie says.

"Thanks." Michael shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe I'll join the tutoring center."

"Oh, my god." Susie exclaims. "I totally think you should. You'd be great."

"Seriously?" Michael asks.

"Yes. Of course." Susie answers. "Students who go their for help really need a good tutor like you to be there waiting for them."

"That's really nice." Michael says.

"And plus, if you're a tutor there, I'll definitely stop by for tutoring everyday." Susie says smiling.

_(Michael smiles, as they look at each other for a moment. Suddenly, Greg walks in his basketball uniform and sweaty.)_

"Hey." Greg greets. "How's the studying coming?"

"Huh?" Michael says confused. "Oh. Great. She's a natural learner."

"You bet she is." Greg answers Michael. "How are you doing?" He asks Susie.

"Fine." Susie answers. "How was practice?"

"Yeah. You look like you just swam a mile." Michael says.

"Coach really gave it to us today. I think it's still mad about our lousy performance at the opening game." Greg says.

"You mean when I knocked the wind out of you?" Michael says.

"No." Greg says. "When you pushed me like a little school girl, and I knocked the wind out of you."

"Don't be a jerk, Greg." Susie says hitting his arm.

"Yeah, Greg." Michael says smirking.

"You too, Mike. "Susie smiles.

(Greg smiles)

"So, you wanna grab some pizza?" Greg asks.

"Actually," Michael starts. "You know, if you wanna be sure to get an A on this next test we should cram for a few more hours."

"Sorry, Greg." Susie apologizes.

"But if you want, we could take this study session to the pizza place. I'm pretty starve.: Michael offers.

"Sure. Lets go. See you later, Greg?" Susie asks.

"Yeah. Have fun." Greg says unenthusiastically.

_(Susie and Michael walk away, as they laugh through the library doors)_

"I'll just—hang out with Coach Scott." Greg sarcastically says to himself.

**SCENE 9: THAT EVENING. SUBURBIAN FILTH. Brooke's office. Doing paperwork. Cynthia walks in.**

"Take your dinner yet?" Cynthia asks Brooke.

"No. I'm swamped." Brooke says busily.

"Well," Cynthia begins. "Then take it now. I'm on dinner, as well. We can check your mail on Lust Factor."

"I just signed up. I doubt I have any mail." Brooke says doubting Cynthia.

"Did you post a picture?" Cynthia says.

"Yeah." Brooke states.

"Then you have mail. Come on." Cynthia says.

_(Brooke types "Lust Factor dot com' into her web browser and logins. It reads, "TWO NEW MESSAGES.")_

"See? What did I tell you?" Cynthia asks.

"I—sit corrected." Brooke says smirking.

"What do they say?" Cynthia asks curiously.

_(Brooke opens one email and it says, "Hey, you're cute! Reply me back sometime!")_

"Well, um, he's kinda cute." Cynthia says. "I guess."

"For a janitor—sure." Brooke shrugs sarcastically.

_(Brooke goes to the second email, and the profile doesn't have a picture.)_

"Ew." Brooke says disgusted. "No pic, no reply."

"Hey. Wait." Cynthia begins. "Maybe his profile is new and his picture hasn't been approved yet. Yeah—see. It says, 'Picture Pending for Approval' right there."

"Oh." Brooke says. "Well, I guess I can read it then."

_(Brooke opens it and reads it. She now has a weird look on her face.)_

"What is it?" Cynthia asks.

"It's someone who knows me." Brooke says. _(She reads the email out loud) "'Brooke, hey! It's me. Guess who! Signed, 'It's a secret'.'_ Could they be more cryptic?"

"Well, go ahead and reply! Ask who it is!" Cynthia tells her.

"I guess. OK." Brooke says.

_(Brooke hits "reply" and starts typing.)_

**CLOSE-UP OF SCREEN: **_"Hey. Yeah this is Brooke. Do we know each other? Who is this? Not a good time to be cryptic. I've had some weird encounters online. —Brooke"_

_(She hits send)_

"Weird encounters?" Cynthia asks starting to guess. "Like—kinky?" (She winks)

"No. Like pyscho-stalkers." Brooke admits.

"Oh, my god." Cynthia exclaims. "Wow. You're brave. And you're rolling the dice again after that?"

"Well," Brooke begins. "He was actually stalking my best friend. Not me."

"But still." Cynthia says. "Well, now I know why you were hesitant when he didn't have a picture posted."

"Tell me about it." Brooke says.

"OK. Look," Cynthia begins. "We get off at eight tonight. Lets have a nice, normal girl's night out. I know this terrific club. You'll love it. Who knows, maybe we'll meet a guy."

"I don't know." Brooke ponders. "I haven't done that kind of thing in awhile."

"Oh, come on." Cynthia says. "It's either talk to janitor-man and no-picture-stalker, or hang out with me while checking out all the cute guys who'll buy us drinks."

"Well, when you put it that way—I'm in!"Brooke says.

**SCENE 10: TH. MOTEL ROOM. INSIDE. Nathan and Rachel are hanging out. **

"So," Nathan begins. "You know what happened the other night? It can never happen again."

"Was I that bad?" Rachel asks.

"No." Nathan tells her. "I was. In choosing that for myself. I don't wanna end up like my Dad."

_(Rachel's cell rings)_

"Rachel here." Rachel says answering her cell.

"Rach. Hi.," the man says on the other line. "It's your Dad."

'Hey, Daddy." Rachel says.

_(Nathan looks curious)_

"You have to come home now."

"Why?" Rachel asks.

"Your mother. She's in the hospital."

"Oh, my god." Rachel gasps. "What happened?"

"Just come home, Rachel," he says. "I bought you an open-ended ticket, waiting for you at the airport. Say goodbye to your friends, and then come home."

"OK. Bye." Rachel says to her dad over the phone.

_(They hang up)_

"Your Dad?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah. My mom's in the hospital. I have to go home." Rachel says.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Nathan says.

"Me too." Rachel says. "Take care, Nathan. It was good seeing you again."

"You too.: Nathan says.

_(They hug.)_

"Nathan, make things right with Haley. Don't give up." Rachel says.

"This coming from the girl I just had sex with." Nathan smirks.

"Yeah. Well—" Rachel begins. "—You and Haley love each other. We all know it."

"Everyone except Haley." Nathan says.

"Anyway, about this basketball thing—go for your dreams, Nathan." Rachel says.

"Rachel, I told you—" Nathan begins to say.

"That was years ago. Maybe you can play again. Who cares what the doctor said? You said it yourself: Don't end up like Dan—bitter about loosing your dreams." Rachel says.

"Well, thanks." Nathan says.

"Alright. I should be going. Bye, Nate." Rachel says.

_(She exits)_

_(Nathan sits down on the bed and starts remembering his past years ago.)_

**FLASHBACK: DAN'S HOUSE. JUNIOR YEAR. Nathan walks in with crutches.**

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Dan asks. "You're not supposed to drive."

"My insurance got cancelled. It didn't cover my accident. So I called the hospital, and I found out that you paid my bill. And then I called my landlord and I found out you paid my rent, too." Nathan says.

"Of course I did. You're my son. You needed my help." Dan tells him kindly.

"Help from you always comes with strings attached, Dad. So what are you looking for this time? Gratitude, respect, love? Forget it." Nathan says.

"You think I paid your bills as a ploy to get you to love me? I know I've ruined any chance of that with you, and your mother. But don't make my mistake, don't push her away." Dan says.

"You can save it, all right Dad." Nathan says.

"Listen to me. It's my fault you emancipated yourself, I know that. It's my fault your mother's in rehab. Somewhere along the line, I started hurting the people closest to me, and I haven't figured out how to stop." Dan says.

"You wanna stop being a d Dad, then just do it." Nathan says to him.

"I want to. I figure if Lucas moved in, I'd be my best self. The funny thing is, he's a better man than I'll ever be. All these years I've been the bad guy for abandoning him. It seems I actually did him and Karen a favor." Dan says wiping a tear from his eye.

"Nice try Dad." Nathan says starting to clap. "What else you got?"

"Is this how far we've come?" Dan asks hurt. "You don't believe when I'm sincere."

"History's on my side, Dad." Nathan says.

"No matter what you think, I would do anything for you. That's what family does for each other, even if your wife doesn't understand." Dan says.

"Leave Haley out of this." Nathan orders him.

"You almost died. She didn't even come to the hospital." Dan says, ignoring Nathan's request.

"I told her not to." Nathan says.

"And you were right. Don't you see? This is a chance, a clean break for you and her to be the people you were meant to be." Dan says.

"This conversation's over." Nathan says sternly.

_(Nathan turns to leave, but Dan grabs him.)_

"No, right here, right now. This is your future! It starts right here! Hey, you wanna hate me, fine. I can live with that, but don't you become me." Dan says.

"That will never happen." Nathan says.

"Yes, it will. if you make the wrong choice and spend the rest of your life wishing you were a different man." Dan says.

**END OF FLASHBACK. TH. MOTEL ROOM. INSIDE. Nathan's sitting on the bed saddened.**

"He was right. I need a drink." Nathan says depressingly.

_(Nathan grabs his coat and walks out.)_

**SCENE 11: HALEY'S APARTMENT. Lucas, Haley, and Jamie are eating dinner. **

"So, how was your day, Hales?" Lucas asks.

"Fine." Haley replies. "I have my students a new assignment to work on."

_(There's a knock on the door.)_

"I'll get it." Lucas volunteers.

_(Lucas goes to the door to answer it. It's Peyton.)_

"There you are. I missed you all day." Lucas tells her.

_(She hugs him.)_

"I missed you, too." Peyton smiles.

"Well, hey." Lucas says. "You're just in time for dinner."

"Actually, I need to talk to you about something. It's about Nathan." Peyton tells him.

"Oh." Lucas states.

_(Haley walks in to the hall and sees Lucas and Peyton.)_

"Oh, Peyton. How are you?" Haley asks. "Come and eat. I made spaghetti."

"We'll be there in a sec, Hales. " Lucas tells her.

"Everything OK?" Haley asks.

"Yeah. She just—" Lucas begins to say.

"Mommy!" Jamie yells from the other room. "I spilled sauce!"

"Sorry." Haley apologizes. "Excuse me."

_(She goes back into the kitchen. Peyton and Lucas step outside.)_

"What's up? Is he OK?" Lucas asks like a concerned brother.

"Well, he's not physically hurt. I went by his motel room today. There was a nice blast from the past there." Peyton says.

"What?" Lucas asks.

"We were talking, and suddenly Rachel comes in calling Nathan 'sexy.'" Peyton says.

"Rachel from high school?" Lucas asks surprised.

"Yeah." Peyton answers.

"So, you think they're sleeping together?" Lucas asks.

"She called him 'sexy.'" Peyton says. "And they're sharing a motel room. We all know what happens in motel rooms."

"Well, I mean—" Lucas starts to say. "—Rachel's not exactly my first pick for Nathan, but Hales turned him down. He's free to do whatever he wants. Or whoever he wants."

"OK. I'm being serious, Luke." Peyton says.

"So am I." Lucas states. "He's not exactly doing anything wrong."

"What?" Peyton asks. "Try making incredible poor choices, or sleeping with random sluts when he's obviously still in love with his ex-wife. OK. Fine. She turned him down. That doesn't mean he doesn't need time to get over her before jumping back into bed. "

"It's just—" Lucas begins. "—Last time Nathan and I talked about his poor choices we got into a fight in the middle of a cemetery."

"Won't ask." Peyton says. "Look, he's your brother. Sure, you guys have had your differences, but he looks up to you. Respects you. Be the older brother you are and — and knock some sense into him!"

_(The door opens. Haley sticks her head out.)_

"Um." Haley says opening the door. "I hate to interrupt, but the food's getting cold. How much longer?"

"For me, none." Peyton says. "I'm coming in now. But Lucas here has something he has to do."

"What?" Haley asks curiously.

"Uh. I gotta —" Lucas begins to stutter. "—Greg called me. He wanted to talk to me about something."

"OK." Haley states. "Well, I'll put your plate in the microwave."

"Thanks." Lucas says.

"Come on, girl." Haley says to Peyton. "I have garlic bread." _(She goes back into the kitchen)_

"You're the best, Luke." Peyton tells him. "I love you." _(She kisses him)_

"Don't you forget it, either. " Lucas says.

**SCENE 12: AIRPORT. Rachel is in line to go home to C.A. Suddenly she hears a guy calling her name. **

"Rachel?!," the man says.

_(Rachel turns around and there stands Mouth McFadden.)_

"Mouth!" Rachel shouts surprised. "Oh, my god!" Rachel exclaims.

_(The two of them hug)_

"It's _soo_ good to see you." Rachel says with s huge smile.

"You too. How you been?" Mouth asks.

"Alright." Rachel states.

"Where're you going?" Mouth asks curiously.

"Actually," Rachel begins. "My Dad called. My mom's in the hospital, so I'm going back home."

"I'm so sorry. I hope she's OK." Mouth says.

"Thanks." Rachel says. "So, you just get back from a trip?"

"No." Mouth says. "I just dropped Skills off. He's going to visit his Grandmother."

"So," Rachel begins. "My flight leaves like—right now. You should totally come with me."

"I don't know—" Mouth hesitates.

"Come on." Rachel says. "My mom's in the hospital. I could use a great friend there for me."

"Oh." Mouth says. "Why not? I'd love to." He smiles.

"Great." Rachel says. "Then lets go, friend."

_(They put their arms around each other.)_

**SCENE 13: MOTEL ROOM. Lucas knocks on the door. There's no answer.**

"Nathan?!" Lucas shouts. "It's Lucas. You in there?!"

_(Nathan walks up behind Lucas.)_

"No. I'm right here." Nathan says.

_(Lucas turns around.)_

"Hey, man." Lucas greets him.

"Let me guess." Nathan says. "Peyton told you Rachel was here."

_(Nathan walks into the motel room, leaving the door opened for Lucas.)_

"She's just worried about you. And so am I." Lucas says.

"I'm worried, too." Nathan admits. "But listen, I ended things with Rachel. OK? And she's on her way back to California."

"That's great, Nate." Lucas says.

" So, you don't have to worry anymore." Nathan says. "And tell Peyton the same."

" OK." Lucas says. "But I do still worry, Nathan, cuz you still love Haley."

"I'm a big boy." Nathan says.

"She still loves you, too." Lucas tells his brother. "She's just—she's stubborn."

"Luke," Nathan starts. "I'm gonna be making a few changes."

"That's cynical." Lucas says. "Like what?"

"For one," Nathan says. "I'm gonna get off this path toward Dan and change."

"Good for you, Nate." Lucas says.

"Do you remember back in high school when you felt like you were changing into a person you didn't like, and so you moved away?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah." Lucas nods.

"That's how I feel." Nathan admits.

"You're moving?" Lucas asks surprised.

"Yeah." Nathan says. "Back to Tree Hill. And since I'm on a construction worker's salary, I was thinking that I could use a room mate. And, well, I kind of know this guy who's living between his mother's house and best friend's apartment."

"Wow." Lucas says. "That would be awesome living together, Nate. Kind of ironic. We're twenty-two years old and brother and this will be the first time we live together."

"Bros over hoes, man." Nathan says.

_(They laugh and knock fists.)_

"So," Lucas begins. "What are you gonna do about Haley?"

"She's the mother of my son." Nathan says. "That's all she wants it to be, and I'm to terms now that I agree with her. Do we really wanna go down the Naley train all over again, now with a son involved?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asks.

"It was easy to break up, get back together, break up when it was just us." Nathan says. "But now we have a five year old son to think about. I say leave well enough alone. I have a great brother, great friends, a great son. Why try to be selfish and get even more out of life?"

**SCENE 14: HALEY'S APARTMENT. Haley, Peyton, and Jamie are at the table eating desert. **

"This is a nice place you got here, Haley." Peyton says.

"Thanks." Haley says. "Hey, you want some coffee? I can see you shivering."

"Well," Peyton says laughing. "If you want some too, sure."

"I have a four and a half year old son," Haley begins. "And many dozen teenagers. I'm always drinking coffee."

_(They laugh, as Haley puts on a pot of coffee.)_

"How's your pie, Jamie?" Peyton asks.

"It's dee-licious. Do you want some?" Jamie asks.

"There's something you don't see everyday" Peyton begins. "—a sharing five year old. Sure, I'll have a bite."

_(Jamie gets some pie onto his fork and lifts it up into Peyton's mouth.)_

"Mm." Peyton exclaims. "That is good."

" It's dee-licious!" Jamie exclaims.

"Hales," Peyton begins. "Why is your son so adorable?"

(Haley laughs)

"Jamie," Haley begins. "That was so nice of you to share your pie to Peyton."

"Can I go play in my room?" Jamie asks politely.

"Sure." Haley says. "As soon as you bring your plate to me."

_(He walks his plate to Haley and then runs off to his room. Haley brings two cups over to the table.)_

"It's hot." Haley says sitting down. "So, have you ever thought of having kids? You're so good with Jamie. (She chuckles) Or maybe ever thought of being a baby-sitter?"

"Oh," Peyton begins. "Of course. Having kids, that is. I actually used to think I'd have one by this age.But, I mean—I don't know. I know Lucas and I just got back together, but I know he's the one for me. Even so, we aren't ready to have kids. "

"Not ready in what way?" Haley asks. "You both are mature, have good jobs, settled."

"I guess for most couples it is about not being financially ready." Peyton says. "But for us, it's more about being—or not being—emotionally ready."

"You sure you give Lucas and yourself for that matter enough credit?" Haley asks. "I mean, Lucas is great with Jamie. And he already is getting practice with teenagers.And from what I can tell, you're great with kids."

"Lucas has the perfect job to have kids. Summer's off. Nights free. Weekends off. Holidays. But me, being in the music industry, it's challenging. And it requires a lot of your time everyday. I spent virtually my whole childhood without my biological mother, and half of it without a mother at all. I don't want my kids to go through the same thing. You know?" Peyton says.

**SCENE 15: NIGHT TIME. CLUB IN GEORGIA. Brooke and Cynthia are having a few drinks. **

"Sex on the beach, huh?" Cynthia asks.

"Oh, yeah." Brooke starts. "The drink's not bad, either."

_(Cynthia chuckles.)_

"I tell ya," Cynthia says surprised. "You are way different with a few drinks in ya than sober and stressed in the office."

"Ah. Spoken like a girl who didn't know me before college graduation." Brooke says.

"Yeah." Cynthia says. "Tell me about it. Sometimes I still can't believe I'm a working woman with a real job. Sometimes I still feel like that scared little senior girl afraid to enter the real world."

"We're more alike than I ever knew." Brooke says.

"That's what happens when you cross that line from manager-assistant manager to two friends." Cynthia says.

"Guess so." Brooke says. "We should really cross the line to two friends more often. I could use a friend."

"Girl like you would seem to have a million friends. " Cynthia says.

"I used to." Brooke says. "But all my friends either moved away or had kids or got back with their boyfriends. It's funny. I was that scared little senior girl, too. And all my fears from back then have basically come true now. That I'd be a work-aholic and alone."

"Brooke," Cynthia begins. "The way I see it is you're a successful, hard-working woman. You need to give yourself more credit."

"I see it as being a lonely, work-aholic womanwho's still in love with her ex-boyfriend." Brooke says.

"Oh," Cynthia begins. "But that's why you're on Lust Factor dot com."

_(Brooke gives half a smile)_

"Look," Cynthia begins. "You'll find another guy and fall madly in love with him. Maybe no-picture or janitor-guy even.You just have to give it time."

"Thanks." Brooke says.

"But," Cynthia begins. "Seriously Brooke, before you can enter a new relationship—or even start dating again—you need to rid yourself of all those ex-boyfriend skeletons in your closet."

"I know. " Brooke nods.

_(They down a few more drinks.)_

"Alright." Cynthia says. "Time for a little fun. OK? Lets get out on that dance floor. Those two guys over there have been eyeing us all night."

**SCENE 16: KAREN'S HOUSE. Andy and Karen walk in with their luggage. **

"No matter how great the vacation," Karen begins. "It's always nice to be home."

"Are you just gonna let Lily sleep?" Andy asks. "Pick her up from your neighbor's tomorrow morning—or I will."

"Yeah." Karen says. "It's too late now. I still can't believe it."

"I know." Andy says. "But we have known each other for years now. Right?"

"Right." Karen agrees.

"We're ready." Andy states.

" Plus, " Karen begins. "We're mature, old adults who can make their own decisions."

"And who love each other." Andy says.

"Very much." Karen smiles.

_(They kiss and take each other's hands.)_

**SCENE 17: UNKNOWN. RANDOM BEDROOM. **

_(Chase, the guy from high school at THH, is sitting at his desk with his laptop on.)_

"Here I come ladies..." Chase says to himself.

_(He goes to Lust Factor dot com and reads, "THREE NEW MESSAGES." He opens the one from Brooke, reads it, and then hits, "reply." Out loud he says what he is typing to her.)_

"Oh, sorry." Chase says beginning to type. _"'I'm just a guy who went to Tree Hill High the last few months of senior year. This may be a dead give away, but we dated the last few months of highschool and a bit through college. Do you know yet? —Signed, You better!'"_

**CUT TO: HALEY'S BACK PORCH. Lucas is having a beer. His cell rings, he picks up.**

"Brooke. Hi." Lucas says.

"Hey, " Brooke begins. "Lucas. How was your night?"

"Fine." Lucas says. "Yours?"

"Fun." Brooke says. "I just wanted to check-in."

"Oh, OK." Lucas says. "Oh, hey. Brooke. I hope everything's OK. Peyton told me."

"What?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah." Lucas says. "How you called her because you needed help with something personal, or something. And Peyton drove to Georgia to be with you."

"Luke," Brooke starts to say. "I have no idea what you're talking about. The only time I've seen Peyton is at the basketball game at the high school. She never came here, and I never called her regarding a problem. I'm sorry."

_(Lucas now has a suspicious and curious look on his face.)_

**CUT TO: NIGHT TIME. TH MOTEL. Nathan is sitting in his bed. There's a knock on the door. Nathan answers it, and it's Haley.**

"Hales—" Nathan starts to say.

"I need to talk to you, Nathan." Haley says seriously.

"This is familiar." Nathan states.

"Yes, it is." Haley agrees.

"Oh, come in." Nathan invites her.

_(She walks in, he shuts the door.)_

"Can you ever forgive me?" Haley asks.

"For what?" Nathan asks.

"For pushing you away." Haley says. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK." Nathan says. "We all make mistakes."

"I don't want that to ever happen again." Haley says. "I never wanna loose you again, Nathan. Please, tell me I won't."

_(He brushes her hair out of her eyes.)_

"You'll never, _ever_ loose me Haley James." Nathan reassures her.

"Haley James-_Scott_." Haley corrects him. "And it always will be."

_(Nathan smiles.)_

"I love you." Nathan tells her

"I love you, too." Haley says.

"That sounds so good to me." Nathan says.

"Me too." Haley says.

"Can I kiss you?" Nathan asks.

"You better." Haley teases.

_(They begin to kiss passionately, and then end up on the bed, undressing each other, and making out.)_

" Oh." Nathan says happily. "This is a dream come true."

"For me, too." Haley says.

**CUT TO: MOTEL ROOM. INSIDE. Nathan is laying on the bed alone and wakes up suddenly.**

_(He looks around, covers all over the place, and sees he's the only one in the room.)_

"Haven't had one of those in awhile." Nathan says to himself.

_(He crashes back down on his bed, putting the pillow on his face. The clock reads, "__**3:16a.m.**__")_

_**End of Episode**_


	7. Lies All Around

_Writer's Note: Some of you may recognize this story. I had seven chapters up and it was deleted because I had it in a screen play format. Well, I am in the process of changing it to "chapters," as I've done to Ch. 7. Ch 8 will be posted shortly (the brand new one) and chapters 1 - 6 in story format will be reformatted and posted A.S.A.P. For the newcomers, this is a fanfic of season 5. There'll be 22 chapters when it's all complete._

_For the newcomers, in chapters 1 - 6 Brooke and Nathan had been together and broke up in chapter 3. Brooke is starting to have feelings for Lucas again, but Lucas and Peyton are currently together. Peyton moved back to TH from L.A. to be with Lucas. When she was in L.A. she had a boyfriend named Daniel. Lucas is coaching the TH Ravens and Haley is a teacher. Nathan works construction. Greg, Susie, and Michael are students at TH High. OK, I think that's enough. Enjoy the new chapter. 1 - 6 will be back up shortly. _

**Season 5. Chapter 7. **_'Lies All Around.'_

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) "Is telling the truth really that hard for us to do? We claim to love someone so, but then we contradict ourselves and lie to that person. What is with this obsession our society has with lying to everyone and brushing off most lies as being O.K. because they're just 'little white lies'? Perhaps we all could be like Pinocchio sometimes. If our nose got bigger every time we told a lie, then nobody would tell one. Right?"_

**SCENE 1: PRISON CELL. Dan Scott is laying in bed. He gets up, and a guard is outside his cell. He throws something wrapped up through the bars of his cell. **

"Breakfast!," the guard shouts to Dan.

"Thank you," Dan says softly.

_(The guard walks away. Dan unwraps it and takes a bite. He glances over at the cell next to his and sees someone else in the guy's cell that told Dan he could get them out of jail.)_

"Hey," Dan begins. "What happened to that other guy that was in your cell?"

"Crazy Chris?," the man asks.

"Sure. I guess," Dan says.

"He a friend of yours?," he asks Dan.

"Not really," Dan says. "But the last few weeks, he's been promising he could get us out of this hell."

_(The man lets out a soft chuckle.)_

"He's still spreading that around?"

"So, he's been lying to me?", Dan asks disappointed.

"He doesn't think so," the man says. "But, you should know, that guy has been telling prisoners he can get them out of here for ten years now. We don't call him 'Crazy Chris' for nothing."

"Damn it," Dan says under his breath. "So, what happened to him?"

"He had one of his 'episodes' last night," the man informs Dan. "He's, uh, kind of psychotic."

"Figures," Dan rolls his eyes. "So, I guess I'm stuck in here still."

_(Dan walks over to his bed and sits down. He pulls his single cover back—all filthy and smelly—and pulls out a picture of Nathan and Lucas. He begins to cry into his hands.)_

"Will I ever see my sons again?," Dan asks himself on the verge of tears.

**SCENE 2: L.A. HOSPITAL. **

_(Mouth, Rachel, her dad, and the doctor are standing in the waiting room.)_

"What can I say?," the doctor asks. "It's not exactly normal for a forty-five year old woman to have a stroke. But it is quite normal for a forty-five year old woman who's smoked since she was thirteen to have a stroke."

"So, what the hell are you telling us, Doctor?", Rachel asks.

"Rachel, calm down," her dad says.

"No!," Rachel yells. "This quack is telling us there's no hope for mom!"

"I'm not saying that," he says gently. "But right now, it's up to her whether she wakes up or not. That is, if she doesn't stop breathing first," he says taking a long pause. "I'm sorry. All you can do at this point is pray for her." _(He walks away)_

"You OK?", her dad asks Rachel.

"No. Not at all," Rachel says.

"Don't worry, Mr. Gatina," Mouth chimes in supportively. "I'm here for her."

_(Rachel cracks a smile)_

"Thank you, Marvin," her dad says. "You're a good man." _(He walks into his wife's hospital room)_

"Mouth, thank you so much—for everything," Rachel says.

"I'm here for you, Rachel" he says. "No matter what happens. I'm not leaving your side."

_(Rachel starts to cry and hugs Mouth.)_

"You're so good," Rachel says softly. "I–I—," she begins to try to say.

"What's that?," Mouth asks.

"How is it possible?," Rachel asks.

"I know it seems unfair, Rachel. But tragedy—", Mouth begins.

"Not that. Well, yeah. But I mean, how is it after not seeing each other for almost five years it still feels like—us? Like we're still in high school and nothing's changed. Like we weren't apart for five years," Rachel tells him.

"That's what defines good friends," Mouth says.

"I was an idiot for only being your friend back then, Mouth," Rachel says.

"What?," Mouth asks.

_(Rachel then kisses him on the lips, placing her hands around his neck.)_

_**END OF TEASER/"I Don't Wanna Be" plays**_

**SCENE 3: GUEST ROOM; HALEY'S APARTMENT.**

_(Lucas and Peyton are laying in bed. Lucas is rolled over on one side, facing away from Peyton, and Peyton is on her side facing Lucas. Peyton's eyes opens as she wakes up, stretches and yawns.)_

"Mm. Morning, Luke," Peyton says.

"Yeah. Morning," Lucas says looking away as he sits up.

"You were facing away from me all night," Peyton says. "Anything wrong?," she asks.

"I can't help which way I face when I'm sleeping," Lucas says.

"But can't you when you're awake?,"she asks. "You're not even facing me now," Peyton says.

_(He gets up and starts out the bedroom door.)_

"Want some coffee?," he asks. "I'm gonna make a pot."

"OK. Thanks," Peyton says confused and softly.

**CUT TO: HALEY'S KITCHEN.**

_(Haley is pouring herself a cup of coffee, sees Lucas coming down the hall, so grabs a cup from the cupboard.)_

"You know me all too well," Lucas says laughing.

"I know, like me, you have a few dozen teenagers to handle everyday," Haley begins. "Forget the coffee, we need some tequila."

"You got any?," Lucas says holding out his cup.

"Not for you," Haley says laughing. "No."

_(Peyton walks into the kitchen with her robe on.)_

"Morning, sleepyhead," Haley says greeting Peyton.

"Right. I got up ten minutes after you two," Peyton says chuckling.

_(Lucas turns the other way from Peyton, looking out the window.)_

"Hey, sexy," Peyton says to Lucas.

_(Peyton then walks over to Lucas, facing his back, and wraps her arms around him.)_

"Oh. Way too early in the morning for me to see _**this**_," Haley says joking.

"Don't worry," Lucas says removing himself from Peyton's arms and walks toward the kitchen's exit. "I gotta head to work. See you at lunch, Hales."

"Kay. Bye." Haley says.

"Bye, Luke—," Peyton begins.

_(He closes the front door before Peyton could even finish.)_

"OK. I've had enough fights with Nathan back in the day to know something's up with you guys," Haley says. "You have a fight last night?"

"No." Peyton says. "That's why I'm confused, too."

"You don't know why he's upset?" Haley asks.

"No. He hasn't looked at me for days, although it wasn't this bad before." Peyton tells her

"I'll try to get something out of him today, if you want." Haley says offering.

"Thanks, Hales." Peyton says. "You're the best."

"I know." Haley says laughing.

"Anyway," Peyton begins. "I don't have time to worry about what's going on in Lucas's head. I have a club to open up."

"What?" Haley asks curiously.

"Yeah. I made some calls, and now I'm re-opening TRIC. I'm gonna turn it back into a hip night club—except this time, I'll be the owner." Peyton informs her.

"That's great, Peyton." Haley says congratulating Peyton. "You gave up your whole life in L.A. for Lucas. I'm glad to see you're making a name for yourself in Tree Hill now, too."

"Thanks. Oh, and you better be there dancing away on opening night. You hear?" Peyton says.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Haley says.

**SCENE 4: THH. HALLWAY.**

_(Susie is at her locker with a few friends. Michael walks up and stops at Susie.)_

"Hey, girl." Michael greets her. "Tutoring again today after school, right?"

"Um, actually." Susie says. "No. I'm sorry, Michael."

"So, you're saying you have the material grasped already?" he asks.

"Uh, no." Susie begins. "No, I don't. I'm gonna get another tutor."

"Am I that bad?" Michael asks.

"Oh, no." Susie says. "I'm sorry. It's not you. I promise."

"I see." Michael says trying to understand. "Is Greg your new tutor?"

"Um. No. I don't want him to be, either. No. I'm going with someone totally new." Susie explains.

"OK. Well—we're cool, though?" Michael asks.

"We're great." Susie says reassuring him.

_(She shuts her locker. Greg walks by and stops.)_

"Hey, Susie—" Greg says trying to start a conversation.

"Sorry. Gotta get to class." Susie says declining him, too.

_(She walks away.)_

" —We have a fifteen minute break." Michael says finishing his sentence. _"(To Michael) _What's up with her?" Greg asks.

"I don't know." Michael shrugs. "She canceled our tutoring sessions. Permanently. At first I thought it was because she wanted to spend more time with you—but I guess not."

"Anyway, you wanna go shoot for ten?" Greg suggests.

_(Michael glances at the "Tutoring Center" sign.)_

"Uh. No." Michael declines. "Maybe later. I gotta go do something now." Michael finishes walking away.

"Is it my breath?" Greg asks himself checking his breath.

**SCENE 5: BROOKE'S APARTMENT.**

(Brooke is on her lap top at Lust Factor dot com.)

"Come on, mysterious-no-picture guy. Who are you?" Brooke asks to herself.

(She logs on and sees "ONE NEW MESSAGE." She opens it and starts to read it. As she finishes her jaw drops wide open in disbelief.)

"No way. It couldn't be." she says in disbelief.

(Brooke clicks "REPLY" and begins typing.)

"_(reading out loud what she types)_ OK buddy. I'm gonna need proof. Picture? Like I said, I don't trust the internet much anymore. ---Brooke."

(She clicks "SEND.")

(Her iPhone rings)

"Hey, P Sawyer." Brooke says after she checked the Caller I.D.

"Hey. You busy today?" Peyton asks.

"Just doing---business, on my laptop. Why?" Brooke asks.

"Oh. Well, if you have some free time, maybe you'd like to stop by TRIC." Peyton suggests.

"Hmm." Brooke thinks. "I think it may be a little early for dancing and alcohol---even for me."

"You don't know? Karen closed down TRIC years ago. And now I'm re-opening it. And I could use your help." Peyton informs her.

"Wow. No. I didn't know that. Uh, sure. I'll be there ASAP." Brooke says.

"Cool beans." Peyton says.

**SCENE 6: L.A. HOSPITAL.**

(Rachel, Mouth, and her dad are sitting in the waiting room. Still no changes to Rachel's mother.)

"So how long have you two known each other?", her dad asks them.

"Um. Senior year of high school." Rachel says.

"Oh, what a year it was. Right?" Mouth asks.

"It was eventful." Rachel states.

"How so?" Rachel's father asks.

(Mouth and Rachel glance at each other awkwardly.)

"Oh. Should I tell him everything?" Mouth asks Rachel.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Well," Mouth begins. "She slept with my best friend's thirty year old Uncle, saying she was 26. She made a limosine go off a bridge. She unleashed the school's time capsule. She fell for a girl's husband—" Mouth continues.

"—OK." Rachel says interrupting him. "I think that's enough."

"And this was senior year alone?" Her father asks in disbelief and amazement.

(They nod)

"Well, since you are 22 now, I guess there's not much I can do." Her father says.

"The scary part, is there's more." Mouth says.

"How many times do you think I slapped someone or got slapped?" Rachel asks Mouth.

"Well, there was Midnight Madness which was about ten slaps, three kicks, and two punches. Brooke punched you when you were hitting on Lucas. Haley btched-slapped and poured water on you when she was pregnnt. Now my memory is getting a little foggy." Mouth says.

"What happened to my sweet little Rachel?" Her father asks.

"They removed her during my surgeries." Rachel jokes.

**SCENE 7: L.A. AIRPORT.**

(Daniel has a suitcase in hand and is in line to get his boarding pass.)

"(to himself) You left something behind, Peyton." Daniel says to himself.

(He looks down and he's holding a tiny black book. He opens it up and sees Lucas's name with a phone number and address inside.)

"Time to fight for your woman, Lucas Scott." Daniel says, pretending to talk to Lucas.

"What's that, sir?," a nearby older lady in front of him asks.

"Oh. Just talking to myself." Daniel says.

"About another guy and girl?"

"Well, see, it's like this." Daniel begins. "I dated this girl for six months, and I recently proposed right after she got back from North Carolina. Well, after I propose she tells me she hooked up with her ex-boyfriend and is now back with him."

"That skank."

"So, now she's back in North Carolina with Lucas---that's his name." Daniel says.

"You go pay him a visit! Let him know he can't steal your woman!"

" I plan to." Daniel says.

"I'm rooting for ya!"

**SCENE 8: TUTORING CENTER.**

(Michael walks in and goes to the front desk the lady at the desk greets him.)

"Sir," she says. "Need a tutor?"

"Actually, I need a tutee. I'd like to volunteer to be a tutor." Michael corrects her.

"What subject?"

"Math." Michael states.

"OK. I just need you to take this test and then we can decide if you'd be a good fit."

"No problem. I love taking tests." Michael smiles as he grabs a pen.

**CUT TO: THH HALLWAY.**

(Michael runs out of the tutoring center and to Greg.)

"I'm a tutor, man!" Michael tells Greg happily.

(Greg is not amused.)

"What?" Michael asks.

"Did you do this to get closer to Susie?" Greg asks suspiciously.

"No, man. I did it because I love tutoring people. Besides, Coach Scott told me to find another hobby. I thought you'd be happy for me, man." Michael says.

"Susie just broke up with me." Greg delivers the news.

"I didn't know you guys were officially dating." Michael says confused.

"We weren't. But that's where it was heading. But not anymore, thanks to you." Greg says.

"Thanks to me?" Michael says again confused.

"She said she liked both of us. And she didn't wanna choose. You had to go on and be all charming with her, didn't you?"Greg asks.

"Hey, man. I was just tutoring her. If she fell for me in the process, well, that's because of my good looks." Michael says.

"I oughta kick you're as right now. I did once before, anyway." Greg threatens.

"But that won't get Susie to choose any faster." Michael tells him.

(Lucas comes walking down the hall, just as Greg pushes Michael to the ground.)

"Woa, woa, woa. Hey!" Lucas says breaking them up. "What's going on?"

"This punk stole my girl!" Greg shouts.

"I was just tutoring her!" Michael shouts back.

"(to Greg) Isn't this your second warning about fighting?" Lucas asks. "If you wanna get kicked off the team, you're doing a hell of a job at accomplishing that."

"Like you'd do that." Greg says.

"Keep this up, Greg, and you'll be re-joining the Ravens in your sophomore year like your brother over here." Lucas tells him.

(Greg throws his hands up in the air in frustration and anger and walks away. Lucas helps Michael up.)

"You OK?" Lucas asks Michael. "Your brother has this hobby of beating you up."

"Yeah. Thanks. Oh, by the way, you're wrong. I won't be re-joining the Ravens next year." Michael informs Lucas.

"Why not?" Lucas asks shocked.

"I've found my calling elsewhere." Michael states. "At the Tutoring Center."

"Here's your first tutoring job: Teach your brother how to use his words." Lucas says.

**SCENE 9:****KAREN'S CAFE. **

_(Karen is working. Andy and Lily are sitting and eating their food.)_

"_(Giggles)_After you eat, get back there and do some dishes." Karen tells Andy. "You're not working right now. You need to do something."

"Yes, ma'am." Andy says. "I want to pull my own weight. Right, Lily?"

"Yeah. Get washing, mister!" Lily orders.

"What about you? You're not working, either." Andy asks Lily.

" I'm a kid, silly!" Lily reminds him.

"_Oh._Gotcha. Well, look, I agree with you. You shouldn't have to work. But your mother's a real stickler for that kind of stuff. Tell you what, how about when you're done you bring your plate to the sink to help everyone out?" Andy asks her.

_(Karen listens from nearby and smiles.)_

"What's a sticker?" Lily asks curiously.

"No no. A Stick_ler_." Andy corrects her/ "It means—they play by the rules no matter what."

"Oh!" Lily says.

"Are you done, sweetheart?" Karen asks Lily.

"Yes, mommy." Lily answers.

_(Lily looks at Andy and smiles. She gets up with her plate and brings it behind the counter and puts it in the sink in the back, and then comes back out front.)_

"I did it!" Lily says proudly.

_(Karen and Andy clap)_

" Thank you, Lily. What a helpful little girl." Karen says.

"And no body even had to tell her to do that." Andy says.

"Wow!" Karen says.

_(Haley walks in with Jamie.)_

"Desert here!" Haley walks in.

"Aw, Jamie." Karen says smiling. "Haley. How are you?"

"We're fine." Haley says. "I just picked this guy up from school. I promised him some desert. What's good?"

"Hi, Haley." Andy greets.

"Oh. Hey, Andy." Haley says back.

"Well," Karen begins. "For little Jamie here I recommend the chocolate cake. And for you, let me give you a slice of my special viennese apple pie."

"Sounds good. Thanks." Haley says.

_(Haley and Jamie sit down next to Andy and Lily)_

"So, how's Lucas doing?" Andy asks. "We were thinking of inviting him and Peyton over for dinner tonight."

"He's OK," Haley begins. "I think. But I would hold off on the invite. Him and Peyton seem to be in some sort of fight."

"Oh, no." Karen says. "That's too bad. I hope they work it out."

"Don't worry." Haley says. "It hardly seems like a break-up worthy fight. They've seemed really happy lately."

"Yeah. I'm happy for them." Karen says putting down Jamie's cake. "Well, here you go, Jamie. Double Fudge Chocolate Cake."

"Mmm!" Jamie exclaims licking his lips.

"And for you, Haley dear." Karen says putting down the apple pie.

"Thanks, Karen." Haley says. _"Oh,_this looks really good."

"Wait til you taste it." Andy tells her.

**SCENE 10: THH. GYM/OFFICE. **

_(Lucas is putting his jacket on, about to exit the door, when Nathan comes walking up.)_

"I thought we were meeting outside?" Lucas asked confused.

"Well," Nathan says. "We were. But then I wanted to see you in this office."

"Nathan," Lucas begins. "You've been in this office a million times."

"Yeah." Nathan begins. "When Whitey was Coach. But I haven't been in here yet since you've been the Coach. I wanted to see it, officially."

_(Lucas stands in front of his desk and poses and smiles.)_

"How does it look?" Lucas asks.

"Good." Nathan says. "And kind of weird."

_(They both laugh)_

"I'm proud of you, Luke, man." Nathan says.

"Thanks, Nate." Lucas says.

"Remember back in high school you wanted everything I had so bad?" Nathan asks.

"As much as I denied it back then, that was true." Lucas says.

"Of course it was." Nathan says laughing. "Your current girlfriend is my ex. Go figure, huh?"

"Yeah." Lucas says laughing. "And my best friend is your—_(He stops, realizing what he's said)_—Nate, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking—"

"It's cool, man." Nathan says.

"Alright." Lucas says. "You ready to get an apartment, man?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Nathan asks.

**SCENE 11: TRIC. OUTSIDE. **

_(Peyton and Brooke pull up in their cars. They get out and hug each other.)_

"Wow." Brooke says amazed. "For a place that's been closed for—what—three years, it sure still looks great."

"Wait til you see the inside." Peyton says.

"That bad?" Brooke asks.

"Actually, no." Peyton begins. "Actually, the counters and the basics are still intact. It just obviously needs a floor-cleaning, tables and chairs, some new lights—stuff like that."

"Well, what are we waiting for P Sawyer?" Brooke asks.

"Nothing on my end, B Davis." Peyton says.

**CUT TO: INSIDE TRIC.**

"OK." Peyton says. "This is doable. When do we need it done by?"

"Opening night is this weekend." Peyton says.

"Alright." Brooke says. "Well, why don't I go buy all the tables, chairs, glasses, and other necessities. And you can start cleaning this place."

"OK." Peyton says. "I have a _Floor Wax Cleaner _in the back. Wanna help me with it?"

"Sure." Brooke says.

"You know what." Peyton begins. "Let me call Lucas real fast. See if he's still mad at me."

"He's mad at you?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah." Peyton says. "Well, he's been giving me the silent treatment lately."

**CUT TO: APARTMENT COMPLEX. LEASING OFFICE.**

_(Lucas and Nathan enter. They look around. It looks nice and spacious. Homey, too.)_

"This place seems nice, huh?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah." Lucas says. "Definitely. Wonder how much rent is."

"Well," Nathan begins. "Split two ways sounds pretty sweet."

"Got that right." Lucas says.

_(Lucas's cell phone rings. He looks down and it says, "Peyton's cell.")_

"Eh." Lucas says. "Hold on. It's Peyton. Why don't you tell them we're here, and we can start looking around."

"Alright." Nathan states.

_(Nathan exits the lobby and into the main office. Lucas answers his cell.)_

"Hey, look." Lucas begins. "I'm kind of busy with Nathan. Call you back?"

"Wait, Luke—" Peyton protests.

"Yeah?" Lucas asks.

"I know you're mad at me about something." Peyton explains. "Please tell me. OK? I love you. If I did something wrong, just tell me so I know."

"Why don't you ask Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Well," Peyton begins. "I will—she's standing right here."

"You told me before you went to go visit Brooke because she called you with some personal problem." Lucas says. "And that's apparently why you missed my book-signing. Well when I talked to Brooke, she informed me that you never went to visit her and she never called you about a problem. _(He pauses) _Nice lie, Sawyer. Nice Lie."

_(Lucas hangs up. Peyton Sighs. Back on Lucas's end, Nathan walks out.)_

"Everything OK?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah." Lucas says. "She was just wondering if I was eating with her and Haley tonight."

"Oh." Nathan says. "Well, the leasing agent will be out in a few minutes. Check these brochures out, man. These apartments look sweet."

**CUTTO: TRIC. INSIDE.**

"What about me?" Brooke asks.

"It's nothing." Peyton states. "It's my fault. Anyway, lets get that waxing machine."

**SCENE 12: NEIGHBORHOOD. **

_(Susie and Michael are walking home from school.)_

"So," Michael begins. "I'm surprised you let me walk with you."

"Why's that?" Susie asks.

"Uh." Michael says. "You were kind of short with me this morning."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Susie says. "I didn't get any sleep last night and I had a killer exam today."

"You sure it's not because you like both me and Greg, and you broke up with him today?" Michael asks.

_(Susie looks down, embarassed.)_

"Sorry." Michael apologizes.

"No." Susie says. "It's OK. I should be the one who's sorry. I am. And yes, it is because I was confused and like both of you guys."

"Well, hey." Michael begins. "Look, no pressure. OK? I like you. But lets just have some fun. Maybe go dancing or something this weekend?"

"That sounds awesome." Susie says. "But we're fifteen. What club would let us in?"

**CUT TO: TRIC. INSIDE. **

**BANNER ON WALL: **_"ALL AGES NIGHT—EVERY NIGHT!"_

"Sign looks great, P Sawyer." Brooke compliments her.

"Thanks." Peyton says. "I gotta be doing something to keep myself busy while Luke's mad at me."

"What happened, Peyton?" Brooke asks.

"I lied to him about going back to L.A. to see Daniel." Peyton says. "To_ break-up_ with Daniel."

"Why didn't you just tell him that?" Brooke asks. "_'Break-up with Daniel.' _" Brooke says repeating Peyton's words. "That sounds like something Lucas would like."

"I don't know." Peyton says. "We had just gotten back together. I didn't wanna rock the boat too much too soon."

"I understand." Brooke. "But it seems like the boat got rocked early on anyway."

"Yeah." Peyton says.

"Look," Brooke begins. "Coming from one of Lucas's ex's—just apologize. He loves you, Peyton. He just wants you to be honest."

"I know." Peyton says. "Thanks, Brooke. You've helped."

"What are friends for?" Brooke asks.

"For helping me move all these tables in the right positions!" Peyton laughs.

**SCENE 13: TH AIRPORT.**

_(Daniel is getting off of the plane. The older lady from before is walking next to him.)_

"Are you ready for a fight to keep your girl?", she asks.

"She's not my girl, anymore." Daniel says sadly. "But she will be again soon enough."

"That's the spirit!," she says. "Whoever could dump you is a fool, I tell ya!"

_(They approach baggage claim.)_

"Do you know where this guy lives?"

"Yeah." Daniel says. "I have his address in my ex's address book."

"Oh, there's my husband over there waiting for me," she says. "Good luck getting back—uh—" she stutters.

"Peyton." Daniel states. "Her name's Peyton."

"Aww how cute," she says sweetly. "Such a beautiful name."

_(They hug and then wave goodbye. Daniel sees his luggage, picks it up, and heads out to get a taxi to "Lucas's house", a.k.a., Karen Roe's house.)_

**SCENE 14: TRIC. INSIDE. **

_(Brooke and Peyton look around at their work so far.)_

"We make quite a team, huh?" Brooke asks proudly.

"Yeah." Peyton says. "We just need to fine finish the paint job tomorrow."

"OK." Brooke says. "Lets relax now."

_(They both plop down in chairs to relax)_

"So," Brooke begins. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Peyton asks.

"I made a profile on Lust Factor dot com." Brooke states.

"That site you put me on?" Peyton remembers. "Why?"

"I don't know." Brooke says. "Ever since my break-up with Nathan, it's been hard. I miss him so much. I mean, I'm not in love with him anymore—because our relationship so wasn't meant-to-be. But we did have some good times for over two years. It was nice having a dependable boyfriend. "

"Isn't it funny?" Peyton asks. "You and Nathan were together longer than he and his wife with a young son were together."

"Really?" Brooke asks. _(She thinks about it) _"Hmm. I guess you're right."

"And also," Peyton begins. "Nathan has had sex with all three of us girls." _(She laughs) _

"Well," Brooke says. "Lucas has had sex with three girls, too. You. Me. And Nikki. Unless he's had another girlfriend since—"

"Hmm." Peyton says. "I'm not sure."

"Have you?" Brooke asks? "Had another boyfriend, that is?"

"Yes." Peyton says. "Just this guy Daniel in L.A. We dated for like six months. _(She pauses) _Um. Brooke. Remember I said Nathan has had sex with all three of us? Actually, I'm pretty positive it's four."

"What?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah." Peyton asks. "It's just as your friend I think I should tell you this."

"Peyton, what is it?" Brooke asks.

"Soon after you guys broke up," Peyton begins. "Nathan got a motel here in Tree Hill. Well, I went to go visit him one day—and Rachel was there. And I heard her calling him 'sexy.'"

"Wha—what?" Brooke tries to comprehend what she just heard. "Rachel—high school Rachel?"

"Yeah." Peyton says.

"Well," Brooke begins. "She did have a crush on him senior year."

"Are you OK?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah." Brooke says.." Of course. We were broken up. Are they still—?"

"No." Peyton says. "He only did it because he's still in love with Haley and she turned him down."

"Haley turned Nathan down?" Brooke asks surprised. "They have a son together. And so much history. And could she?"

"I guess she doesn't feel it anymore." Peyton shrugs.

**SCENE 15: HALEY'S APARTMENT.**

_(Haley just changed into something more comfortable. She makes some buttered popcorn and sits down to watch some TV. She calls Jamie out.)_

"Jamie!" Haley yells for her son. "I have popcorn and watching TV!"

_(Jamie comes running out with some pictures in his hand and plop beside his mother on the couch.)_

Jamie: Yay! I want some yellow popcorn!

_(Haley laughs. Jamie digs his hands into the bowl and grabs out some popcorn.)_

"Hey." Haley says sternly. "No crumbs on the floor, or I'm gonna make you vacuum."

"I'm a clean boy, mommy." Jamie tells her.

"Thank you." Haley says politely.

_(Haley looks down at Jamie and see some photos in his hand.)_

"What do you have in your hand?" Haley asks.

"I found them!" Jamie shouts.

_(He hands them to her. Haley looks at each one.)_

"Where?" Haley asks wondering.

"In the album you keep in my room." Jamie tells her.

_(The pictures consists of Nathan and Haley holding Jamie the day he was born.)_

"You know," Haley begins. "This is when you were a tiny baby just born. Your daddy and me had just graduated high school. "

_(She looks at another photo and it's one of Nathan in their backyard playing catch with a one-year-old Jamie.)_

"Aw." Haley says sweetly. "Here you are as a professional baseball player."

_(She looks down at another one, and Jamie is holding a basketball about to shoot it into his basket.)_

"Here's you taking after your daddy." Haley shows him.

"I remember that!" Jamie announce.

_(Once more Haley looks at the last photo. It's of Nathan and Haley at their anniversary party—kissing. Haley begins to feel saddened and starts to cry a little.)_

"_(tries to hold back)_ Jamie, you wanna go put these back and get ready for bed? Brush your teeth, wash your hands, get those PJ's on." Haley tells him.

"Sure!" Jamie exclaims.

_(He runs back to his bedroom. Haley stands up and goes out to the back balcony.)_

"Balconies." Haley states to herself. "Nathan and I—" She says as she remembers.

_(She starts to remember one time when Nathan and her were standing on a balcony...)_

**CUT TO: FLASHBACK. SENIOR YEAR. **

_(Nathan and Haley are standing on their balcony of their old apartment.)_

"Any meteors up there?" Nathan says walking onto the balcony toward Haley.

"Ah, that was a great night." She says. "Remember that? Watching the meteor shower together."

"You look nice tonight, Haley." Nathan compliments her.

"Thanks." Haley says.

"I just wish we could have spent some more time together without all this." Nathan says.

"Chris and Brooke?" Haley asks.

"I mean, the beach, this balcony." Nathan begins to explain. "I haven't forgotten about our past, Haley; I know where we got married, I know this is where we made love in the rain. I still feel our past, just like you do. I just thought it might be nice to hang out in the present for a night."

**END OF FLASHBACK. PRESENT TIME. **

_(Haley standing on her balcony alone and crying. Suddenly she sees something in he sky and looks up—and it's a meteor.)_

**SCENE 16: KAREN'S HOUSE. **

_(Karen and Andy are having hot chocolate in the kitchen)_

"So, I've been thinking about this engagement." Andy states.

"Oh, no." Karen worries. "Second thoughts?"

"Yes. About telling people so soon." Andy says.

"Why?" Karen asks.

"Lucas is apparently mad at Peyton." Andy tells her. "I don't want to give him something else to be mad about. Plus his whole life he's wanted you and Keith together."

"Andy, Lucas loves you." Karen reassures him. "You guys are great friends. He'll be fine. And as for Keith, we all accepted Keith is gone a long time ago. Lucas knows I need to move on with my life with someone else sometime."

_(Andy smiles. The doorbell rings.)_

"I got it." Andy announces.

"I'm behind you." Karen tells him.

_(Andy answers the door and it's Daniel.)_

"Can I help you, young man?" Andy asks.

"Yeah. Is Lucas Scott here?" Daniel asks.

"Oh." Karen says. "Are you a friend of his? I'm his mother."

"Yeah." Andy says. "Actually he doesn't live here anymore. But he visits office. Should I give him a message?"

"Can I have his new address?" Daniel asks hopeful.

"If you guys are friends, shouldn't you know that?" Andy asks suspiciously.

"We work together." Daniel lies. "How about his cell number?"

"Sure." Karen says.

_(Daniel hands her a paper and pen and she writes it down for him.)_

"Thanks." Daniel says. "Goodnight."

_(He walks away. Andy closes the door.)_

"That was odd." Andy states.

"So, about not telling people—?" Karen begins.

**SCENE 17: LUCAS'S CAR.**

_(Lucas is driving as he is talking on the phone with Nathan.)_

"Damn, man." Lucas says. "Can't believe that took so long."

"Yeah," Nathan begins. "But we ended up finding a great apartment. Right?"

"That is a sweet one." Lucas says.

"Now they just gotta check our credit history and we're good to go." Nathan says.

"And you need to find a job in Tree Hill, or you're gonna have a heck of a commute." Lucas says.

"I think they have construction jobs in Tree Hill." Nathan says laughing.

**CUT TO: FLASHBACK.**

_(Rachel and Nathan are in the motel room.)_

"Exactly my point." Rachel says. "Lucas's dream of playing pro ball became a fantasy too, but he found his second dream. And third, actually. Do the same, Nate. You deserve it._"_

_**...LATER...**_

"Anyway, about this basketball thing—" Rachel begins. "—Go for your dreams, Nathan."

**CUT TO: END OF FLASHBACK. **

_(Nathan in his car talking to Lucas.)_

"Or maybe I'll start looking for my second dream career." Nathan says.

"Nathan, that would be great." Lucas tells him. "You deserve to do what you want, buddy."

"Thanks, Luke " Nathan says.

_(On Lucas's cell phone, he starts to get an incoming call.)_

"Oh, hey." Lucas begins. "Nate. Let me call you back. I have another call."

"Alright." Nathan says. "Later, man."

_(Lucas switches over to the other call.)_

"Hello?" Lucas greets.

"Is this Lucas Scott?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah." Lucas says. "Who's this?"

"My name's Daniel." Daniel says. "I knew your girlfriend Peyton back in L.A. I'm in Tree Hill now. You mind, uh, meeting up with me right now?**"**

"Why?" Lucas asks.

"Just to talk." Daniel tells him. "I'll be in front of this high school in ten. It's, uh, called Tree Hill High. I remember Peyton showing me her yearbook for it."

"OK." Lucas says weirdly. "But this is a tad strange."

"See you there." Daniel says.

**CUT TO: THH. **

_(Daniel is in front of the school's sign. Lucas walks up.)_

"OK. I'm here." Lucas says curiously. "What's up?"

"Lucas Scott?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah." Lucas states.

"I'm Daniel." He introduces himself. "Peyton's ex." He says being more specific.

"I didn't know Peyton was seeing anyone out there." Lucas states.

"Yeah." Daniel begins. "Up until over a month ago she was my girlfriend. Until she came out here for some guy, Whitey's, funeral. And got back with you."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, man." Lucas says.

"You caused it." Daniel tells Lucas. "You know Peyton came back to L.A. last week?"

"So, that's where she was." Lucas mutters to himself.

"Yeah. And I proposed to her." Daniel informs Lucas.

"What?!" Lucas asked surprised.

"That's how serious we were, bro." Daniel says. "And you ruined it—"

"I'm sorry." Lucas apologizes. "But she chose to dump you."

"And now I'm gonna ruin your face." Daniel threatens him.

_(Daniel immediately punches Lucas in the face. Lucas moves his hand up to his face and bends over. He backs up and stand straight up.)_

"The hell, man!" Lucas shouts at Daniel. "I had no idea about you, OK? She lied to me. I'm sorry, man. Trust me, I know how you feel. We both should be mad at Peyton right now."

**SCENE 18: MOTEL ROOM.**

_(Nathan walks in and kicks off his shoes. He shuts the door. He looks at the table and mirror and starts remembering his past...)_

**CUT TO: FLASHBACK. SENIOR YEAR. AFTER SHOOTING.**

_(Nathan and Haley are standing in front of a mirror together in their bedroom. Nathan has his arms wrapped around Haley from behind.)_

"I feel so uncertain." Nathan tells Haley. "God, I love you. I never want to come that close to loosing you again."

**CUT TO: END OF FLASHBACK. MOTEL ROOM. PRESENT TIME.**

_(Nathan sits on the bed, crying into his hands...)_

**CUT TO: L.A. HOSPITAL.**

_(Mouth and Rachel are in the waiting room. The doctor comes out.)_

"I'm sorry", he says with a grim look. "She didn't make it. The good news is, she didn't feel anything." _(He walks away)_

_(Rachel bursts out into tears. She turns to Mouth and gives him a big hug. Mouth hugs her back, consoling her sweetly.)_

"It's going to be OK." Mouth comforts her. "I'm not gonna leave your side."

"Thank you." Rachel says.

_(She looks into his eyes and they begin to kiss passionately all the while Rachel has tears rolling down her face.)_

**CUT TO: HALEY'S APARTMENT. PEYTON'S ROOM.**

_(Peyton is laying in her bed. Lucas walks on and turns on the light.)_

"Lucas." Peyton says smiling brightly."Hi. How are y—_(she gets a look at his face)_—Oh, my god. What happened?" _(She stands up to make sure he's OK)_

"Had a little run-in with your ex-boyfriend, Daniel." Lucas tells her. "You know, from L.A. Actually, ex-fiancee."

"Luke, I can explain." Peyton says.

"Explain what? How you lied to me about going back to L.A. and said you were seeing Brooke for a mysterious "problem"? Or how you lied about going to see your ex? No, wait. At that time he was still your boyfriend. And you didn't feel a need to tell me we were having an affair—_again._"Lucas says.

"Lucas, we had just gotten back together. OK? I didn't wanna rock the boat. I'm sorry. OK? I should've told you." Peyton says.

"Yeah. You should've. Considering our history, Peyton, with Brooke—I mean, can we ever just date and be together without having a third wheel get heartbroken because of it? Because as I remember, that's yet to happen." Lucas says.

"How can I fix this? Because I really want to." Peyton asks.

_(There's a long silence, Lucas doesn't say anything.)_

"I'm sorry. I think we should take a break, Peyton." Lucas says.

"Luke—" Peyton protests.

"Goodnight." Lucas says calmly.

_(Lucas walks out, closing her door. Peyton is left standing there saddened.)_

"—I love you." Peyton says finishing your sentence once Lucas left.

_(She curls up in her bed, starting to cry.)_

_**End of Episode**_


	8. It's Raining Naley

**Season 5. Chapter 8. **_'It's Raining Naley.'_

**(NOTE: "No Rain" by Blind Melon plays throughout the "TEASER"/SCENE 1.)**

**SCENE 1: OUTSIDE HALEY'S APARTMENT. MORNING. RAINING**.

_Haley runs outside with her purse covering her head. She gets to her car and unlocks it. She hurries inside and sits down, closing the door, and puts her key into the ignition. It doesn't start._

"Shoot! Come on!" Haley shouts to herself in the car.

_She tries again and again and it still doesn't start. So she gets on her cell phone to call a taxi._

"Yes, hi." Haley says into the phone. "I know you must have a lot of customers this morning, but here's one more. I'm in need of a taxi."

"OK no problem ma'am," the guy on the other end assures her. "What's your name and address?"

**CUT TO: CONSTRUCTION SITE. GEORGIA. RAINING HERE, TOO.**

_Nathan is working on the site, getting soaked. His co-workers and manager are nearby._

"Hey, boss." Nathan says. "This is my last day, you know."

"Yeah," he says. "You mentioned it might be earlier this week."

"Yeah." Nathan tells him. "Well, my landlord called back yesterday. Said my credit cleared and I can move in any day. So, I'm moving to North Carolina."

"Good luck," he says. "Back to work."

"Yeah. Speaking of. It's really starting to come down. Think we should maybe call it a day?" Nathan asks.

"Hmm," he looks up at the pouring rain. "You may be right. OK, Nathan. You can head out early your last day. Have a good life, son."

_They shake hands._

"Thanks." Nathan smiles.

"Uh," his co-worker shouts looking at Nathan's truck. "Hey Nathan! Looks like your truck's stuck in the mud. Good luck getting it out."

""No worries," his boss says. "I'll have a taxi here in minutes. It's right down the street."

"Thanks again, boss." Nathan says.

**CUT TO: OUTSIDE HALEY'S APARTMENT. SAME TIME. STILL RAINING OBVIOUSLY.**

_Haley is standing there waiting for the taxi. She is getting soaked, but has a coat on. Suddenly, the taxi pulls up. Haley approaches the door, gets inside, and looks to her left._

"Oh my god. Nathan—" Haley says to herself.

_Haley imagined seeing Nathan sitting beside her, then realized her mind's playing tricks on her._

"No," the taxi driver laughs. "My name's Mark."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Haley apologizes. "My mind's somewhere else. It's, uh, it's the rain."

"So, where to?", he asks.

**CUT TO: CONSTRUCTION SITE. SAME TIME.**

_Nathan is standing there as the taxi pulls up. He opens the door and hops inside. Upon entering, he imagines seeing Haley sitting in the seat next to him._

"Hales?" Nathan asks, seeing 'things.'

_He then realizes it's just his imagination._

"Name's George," the taxi driver states. "Where to, man?"

_**END OF TEASER**__**"I Don't Wanna Be" plays**_

**SCENE 2: HONEY GROVE, TEXAS AIRPORT. **

_**Rachel and Mouth are waiting at an airport in Texas for a layover.**_

"This is crap." Rachel says. "A freaking layover in Texas? Are you kidding me?"

"Well," Mouth begins. "Apparently, Tree Hill is having the rain storm of the year. It's not safe to fly into that."

"I know that, Mouth." Rachel tells him, rolling her eyes. "It's just—I'm venting over something stupid, so I can avoid—the unmentionable."

"Sorry." Mouth replies. "Anything I can do?"

"You've been doing it already." Rachel replies, smiling.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Mouth asks her. "You must be starving."

"Not really." Rachel tells him. "I'd rather you stay here with me, actually."

_Mouth smiles. Him and Rachel sit down on the seats next to each other, holding hands._

"Honey Grove, Texas." Mouth says. "Of course. How ironic. You remember last we were here? In high school?"

"Oh, my God." Rachel replies. "You mean when I got you to ditch senior finals to come to California with me, and we ended up getting stuck, well—here?"

"Wow," Mouth exclaims. "Who says lightning never strikes twice in the same place?"

**SCENE 3: TREE HILL. RAINING. **

_**Haley and Peyton are sitting in Haley's apartment, listening to the radio.**_

**RADIO:**"It's sure coming down now in North Carolina, especially in Tree Hill." The news lady announces. "Expect some thunder and lightning storms really shortly, too. We recommend you folks of Tree Hill stay in doors tonight."

"I hope the rain's not bad for opening night." Haley says.

"Well," Peyton begins. "It's not until tomorrow, so hopefully the rain will let up a bit by then. Besides, rain equals people not wanting to be outside thus coming inside the club. Right?"

"I sure hope you're right." Haley crosses her fingers. "Because TRIC deserves a really huge re-opening. You know?"

"Definitely." Peyton replies.

"Plus," Haley adds. "I really want this to work out for you. You deserve something big to happen for yourself, after everything you've given up."

"Thanks, Hales." Peyton says. "I just wish Lucas felt that way."

"He does." Haley tells her instantly. "He's just—upset over everything. And, hey, secret ex-boyfriend from L.A. who comes and punches him—you can see his point. Right?"

"Yeah. Of course." Peyton says. "But I haven't heard from him since that night he left my room, wanting a break. Guess he wasn't kidding."

"Look on the bright side," Haley tells her. "He just wants a break. That is not a break up."

"The bright side?" Peyton asks. "Look outside. How am I suppose to do that?"

"Trust me," Haley says. "Nathan and I have had enough 'breaks' and break-ups' in our day to know what the difference is."

"That's true." Peyton agrees. "So, Chris Keller. Break or break-up?"

"Well," Haley laughs. "At first, break. But then after he thought we were a couple on TV, break-up."

"I see." Peyton nods. "Speaking of, what's going on with that, anyway?"

"Me and Nathan?" Haley asks. "Oh. Nothing. Nothing at all, actually."

"Why, again?" Peyton asks. "You two still seem perfect for each other. Plus, five year old son in the other room."

"Noted." Haley says. "No. I don't know. He told me how he felt, but after everything I wasn't ready to forget it all. Or forgive. But lately—"

"Lately what?" Peyton asks.

"Lately, I've been having these dreams about him. And I'm in them, too." Haley says.

"Sexy dreams?" Peyton asks.

"Oh, yeah." Haley says. "Definitely. But, I don't know. I still don't think I'm ready. And besides, I still can't believe he slept with Rachel two seconds after I denied him."

"For the record," Peyton says. "He ended that already. And Rachel went back to California."

"I know." Haley says. "It's just—I guess things hurt so much more when you expect more from someone."

"If you still love him," Peyton says. "Then tell him."

"That's just it," Haley says. "I do—at least, in a way. And I'm definitely still attracted to him. But, I'm sorry, that's not enough to get into a relationship with him. Especially not after the Rachel thing."

"Well," Peyton tells her. "It's great to see you respecting yourself like that. Good for you, Hales."

"Thanks, Peyton." Haley says. "For talking to me like this again. I'm so glad you moved back here. I missed our conversations—and friendship."

"Me too." Peyton nods.

**SCENE 4: TREE HILL. MOTEL ROOM.**

_**Nathan and Lucas are sitting in the motel rom watching TV.**_

"Dude," Nathan says looking out the window. "I told you we should've moved in yesterday."

"You think?" Lucas asks sarcastically. "OK. You were right. We should've."

"But hey," Nathan says. "Now we get to pay for a few more nights in this dump."

"It's not so bad," Lucas tells him. "We got TV at least."

"Yeah," Nathan says. "And had we moved in we'd be watching my big screen plasma TV right now."

"At least we have we other," Lucas jokes, laughing.

_**Nathan laughs.**_

"So," Nathan says seriously. "What happened with Peyton?"

"She had an ex from L.A. she never told me about and went to see him few weeks ago," Lucas says. "Then the guy shows up out of no where, punches me, and informs me that he proposed to Peyton. And she lied about everything."

"Wow," Nathan replies. "Sucks, man. Don't be too hard on her though."

"No," Lucas agrees. "Just the right amount of hard."

"This break thing," Nathan says. "You're not planning on—Are you?"

"No," Lucas tells him. "I love her so much. I'm just disappointed."

"Yeah. It kind of makes it that much harder when you expect more out of someone," Nathan says. "Huh?"

"You can say that again," Lucas agrees.

"Well, hey, man," Nathan says to his brother. "Tomorrow night's about having fun with your friends. Got it? No relationship drama. Just have fun and relax."

"That goes for you too, man." Lucas says.

Nathan nods. "It's a deal."

**SCENE 5: TEXAS AIRPORT.**

_**Mouth and Rachel are having a bite to eat at the airport restaurant.**_

"So," Rachel says sipping some iced tea. "Sports announcer, huh?"

Mouth nods. "Been going it since grade school." Mouth says. "I love it."

"Why do you?" Rachel asks curiously.

Mouth thinks for a second. "I've always loved sports. But when I realized it was unrealistic for me to ever play, I discovered the next best thing. And I'm glad I did, because it turns out I love doing sporting announcements more than playing. Just watching the action on the court and commenting on that, knowing everyone is listening to you. And only you. It's how basketball players feel when they step out onto the court as everyone is cheering for them—or when they make a winning shot."

"Wow." Rachel says. "You really thought that through."

Mouth laughs. "I tend to overanalyze everything. Sorry."

"Hey." Rachel says smiling. "What did I always tel you about apologizing?"

Mouth smiles. "Not to do it if you wanna get the hot girls?"

"Right." Rachel replies.

Mouth stands up and takes Rachel's hand to gesture to stand up with him. She stands up in front of him. "Yet I'm still apologizing and I am still able to get the hot girl. Explain that one."

_Mouth kisses Rachel on the lips. _

Rachel smiles brightly. "You are quite charming, Mouth McFadden. And much more confident than I remember. I taught you well back in high school."

"Yes, you did." Mouth agrees.

Rachel kisses him again. "You wanna go somewhere a little more private?"

"Sure." Mouth replies, smiling. "Where did you have in mind?"

Rachel smiles mysteriously. "Follow me, cutie."

**SCENE 6: MOTEL ROOM. TREE HILL.**

_**Nathan and Lucas are kicking back watching movies. **_

Nathan stares at the TV, thinking. "You know," he says. "Rachel told me I should find what my second dream is."

"As in a career?" Lucas asks.

Nathan nods. "Yeah."

"I don't usually agree with things Rachel says," Lucas tells him. "But this time, she has a point."

"I know." Nathan agrees. "It's just—my whole life I aimed toward basketball. That's all. Now that's over, I don't know where to go."

"What are you passionate about?" Lucas asks.

"Basketball." Nathan replies.

"Besides basketball." Lucas tells him. "Come on, Nate. Think outside the box."

"I don't know, Lucas." Nathan says. "Nothing."

"You could always be a sports announcer," Lucas suggests. "Like Mouth."

"Are you kidding me?" Nathan asks. "Be that close to my dream everyday and not being able to play? Talk about a slow death."

"I'm just trying to help, Nate." Lucas says. "You're my brother—and friend. I just want to see you happy."

Nathan nods. "I know. And I appreciate that. I do. But it's kind of hard talking about finding my dream with someone who not only has found his already, but has found his second dream, and has the girls of his dreams, too. You have everything you need, and I don't even know what I want to do anymore."

"It's not a competition, Nathan." Lucas tells him. "People go through life at different paces."

"Yeah," Nathan says. "And I'm the slowest. Seriously. Mouth is a basketball announcer. Skills is playing for the NBA. Haley's a teacher. Brooke's pursuing fashion. You're an author and basketball coach. But me? I've broken up with my fiancee, quit my only job, drove the only girl I've really loved away for good, and I've been living in a motel."

Lucas thinks. "You enjoyed construction, right?"

"I guess." Nathan replies. "As a job that pays the bills."

"So do that again, except in Tree Hill." Lucas says. "And while you're doing that, think about what you really enjoy doing. I mean, something you could do forever and not get tired of it. No pressure. If it comes to you tomorrow, great. Then start pursuing it and someday it'll ne a reality. If it takes a little longer, so what? In the meantime, you'll have a good job, great friends, and a hell of a brother to help you along the way."

"Thanks, man." Nathan smiles. "You're the best brother a guy could ask for."

Lucas smiles. "Anytime." Lucas replies. "Now rewind my movie. You made me miss half of it." Lucas smirks, joking.

**SCENE 7: OUTSIDE NATHAN'S MOTEL. LOBBY OFFICE. **

_**Daniel enters, soaking wet. The man behind the desk looks at him like he's crazy.**_

"Uh," the man says. "Can I help you?"

Daniel tries to dry off. "Yeah genius. I want a room."

"How long's your stay?" the man asks.

"Just until Tuesday." Daniel tells him. "I kind of have some unfinished business left to do in Tree Hill."

"OK." He says. "Forty-nine dollars a night, at three nights. Comes to a hundred-sixty seven dollars, including tax. Cash, credit, or check?"

Daniel pulls out his Master Card. "Credit, bro."

The man runs his credit card through. He's approved. "OK. Here's your keys. Room 66."

"Yeah," Daniel grabs the keys. "Thanks." Daniel walks out.

**CUT TO: NATHAN'S MOTEL ROOM.**

_**Nathan dials up room service.**_

"Yeah, hey." Nathan says over the phone. "I wanna get some room service, here. Uh. Room 65. Yeah. Let me get two coffees."

**SCENE 8: GEORGIA. BROOKE'S PLACE.**

_**Cynthia and Brooke are on their laptops. **_

"So," Brooke says. "You coming with tomorrow night? Opening of Peyton's club."

"Wouldn't miss it." Cynthia states. "Hope the rain lets down though."

Brooke nods, agreeing. "Me too. The weather channel dot com says it will a little. So should be a perfect night for clubbing—just like old time's."

"And I can meet all of your friends, too, huh?" Cynthia asks.

"Oh yeah," Brooke says. "They'll _all_be there."

Cynthia smiles. "Hey. How goes those two guys on Lust Factor?"

"Oh. My God." Brooke says. "The one guy says we used to date in high school and some of college. He's implying that he's my ex—Chase."

"Have you seen his picture yet?" Cynthia asks.

"I asked him for it. I don't know." Brooke says. "I haven't checked that site for awhile."

"Well," Cynthia begins. "What are you waiting for?"

"OK. OK." Brooke says.She logs on to Lust Factor dot com and sees she has new mail. She opens it up and it's from Chase. It reads as follows—

"_OK. I understand. Well, here I am. Yours truly. Believe me now, Brooke?"_

Under his message is attached a picture of him—and it is indeed Chase himself. "Oh, my God. It is him. It's Chase. God. I haven't talked to him in years." Brooke says.

"Awesome." Cynthia says. "See? I told you another guy would come around the corner at any moment."

"Cynthia," Brooke begins. "This is my _ex_we're talking about. We broke up for a reason."

"Which was?" Cynthia asks.

"We agreed our relationship was too—well, high school." Brooke tells her.

"Gee. You think?" Cynthia asks. "I mean, you dated in, well, _high school_, after all." Cynthia says. "You're two different people now. If you still think you might like him, go for it."

"You really think I should?" Brooke asks.

"Hey. Finding your ex again on Lust Factor dot com?" Cynthia says. "If you've never believed in fate, this oughta get you to— even if just a little."

"OK." Brooke says hitting 'reply' on Chase's email. "I will." Brooke says as she begins typing him an email, giving her cell number to him.

**SCENE 9: MICHAEL'S BED ROOM.**

_**Michael is laying on his bed, typing away on his laptop and smiling.**__**Greg walks in.**_

"What are you smiling about?" Greg asks.

Michael stops smiling. "None of your business."

"Let me guess—Susie." Greg says. "You are so whipped."

"Uh." Michael says. "Jealous much?"

"Of you being whipped?" Greg asks. "Uh. No."

"No." Michael protests. "Of me stealing your girl and getting a date with Susie tomorrow night."

"Once you go on a date with her, she'll be running the other way." Greg tells him. "Toward me."

Michael laughs. "Whatever you say, man. We'll see."

"We will." Greg says confidently. "We sure will."

_**Greg turns to the door and then turns back, remembering.**_

"Oh." Greg says. "Mom said to get your lazy butt of the computer and to vacuum this, and I quote, 'pigsty you call a room.'"

"Message delivered." Michael rolls his eyes. "Now leave."

**SCENE 10: KAREN'S HOUSE.**

_**Andy, Karen, and Lily are playing a game on the living room floor. **_

Lily moves her piece a few spaces. "No! Down the slide!" Lily says making a sad face.

"Aw," Andy says. "Sorry. But we all have to play by the rules, right?"

"No! Just you and mommy!" Lily tells him.

"Now Lily," Andy begins. "That's not what we agreed on when we started. Is it?"

Lily looks down guilty and shakes head. "Sorry."

"That's OK." Andy tells her. "We all want to win. But you have to do it fair and square."

_**Karen, watching, begins to smile at Andy.**_

"What?" Andy asks.

"Watching you with her," Karen begins. "It's so sweet. You're a natural."

Andy smiles. "I'm a natural with you, too."

"Oh," Karen says. "Yes, you are."

_**Karen and Andy kiss.**_

Lily makes a gross face. "Yuck!"

_**Andy and Karen laugh.**_

Lily stands up. "I have to go potty!" She says running to the bathroom.

"OK!" Karen shouts. "Call me if you need help."

"Where were we?" Andy asks her, moving closer to her.

Karen leans in closer to him, too. "I think right about here." She begins to kiss him passionately.

"I was thinking," Andy says. "About tomorrow. We don't have to go. Lets just stay in and do this. Lucas and Haley can bring Lily."

"Oh, yes," Karen laughs. "They're going to take a five year old girl to a club."

"All ages, baby."Andy smirks.

"Tempting." Karen replies. "Oh, but come on. It'll be fun."

"I know." Andy replies. "No. I'm looking forward to it."

"Who knows even," Karen says. "Maybe we can announce our engagement to everyone."

Andy shakes his head. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why?" Karen asks.

"We've been through this." Andy says. "With Lucas, who know how he'll react. Sure, he's fine with us dating and we're friends—but engaged? Entirely different story."

"OK." Karen smiles. "I trust you."

"Mommy!" Lily tells from the bathroom. "Need help, now!"

_**Karen and Andy laugh, as Karen runs to the bathroom.**_

**SCENE 11: HONEY GROVE AIRPORT.**

_**Rachel and Mouth come walking back into the airport from outside.**_

"You rock." Rachel says out of breath.

"I am so glad we met up when we did." Mouth states. "What were the chances?"

Rachel shrugs. "It almost seems like fate. Two old friends meeting up and being oh so very attracted to each other. And oh so perfect, too."

"Yeah." Mouth replies. "You're even more beautiful than I remember."

Rachel smiles, as they hear someone calling her name in the background. "Rachel!?" A man's voice says from behind.

_**Rachel's mouth drops seeing who it is, as Mouth turns around he looks shocked, too. Walking up to them is none other than Chris Keller.**_

"I knew you two looked familiar." Chris says. "How goes it?"

"Doing pretty great here." Mouth says. "You're in Honey Grove a lot."

"Ditto." Chris tells him. "I'm on tour. Just passing through."

"Oh." Rachel says. "Then I guess you have to leave."

Chris shakes his head, checking his watch. "No. Actually I have time. We're playing a show in California, so we're flying. And obviously, we can't yet so—"

"You wanna hang with us until then?" Mouth offers.

"Seriously?" Chris asks. "Oh, that would be awesome! Like old times!"

"Mouth—" Rachel protests.

"Come on, Rachel." Mouth says. "It'll be fun."

Rachel shrugs. "Anything for you, Mouth."

"So," Chris begins. "Tell me. Is Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and Brooke here?"

"No."Mouth replies. "Just us this time."

"Aw, man!" Chris says. "So, it's not _just_like old times."

_**They start walking and Chris notices Mouth putting his arm around Rachel and Rachel putting her hand in Mouth's pocket.**_

"Uh—" Chris begins to say.

"What's that?" Mouth asks.

Chris changes his mind to what he was gonna ask. "Uh. There's Chili's! You wanna go?"

**SCENE 12: HALEY'S APARTMENT.**

_**They're playing a game with Jamie. **_

"Sorry about this." Haley says. "But gotta keep him busy."

"Oh." Peyton says. "No worries. I love games."

"Candy Land?" Haley asks.

"A classic." Peyton says.

_**Haley's cell rings. She checks the caller ID and it's Lucas. She picks up.**_

"What's going on?" Haley asks.

"Just checking how everything is." Lucas tells her. "Peyton OK?"

"Yeah." Haley says. "She's fine."

_**Peyton glances over and mouths to her asking, "Lucas?"**_

"No." Haley says nodding back to Peyton. "We're just playing a game with Jamie."

"Well," Lucas begins. "Nathan and I were just watching the weather channel. You can tell Peyton they say the rain will begin to let up."

"OK." Haley replies. "Bye, Luke."

"Bye." Lucas says hanging up.

"What did he want?" Peyton asks.

"To make sure you were OK." Haley replies. "And to tell you the rain will apparently let up by tomorrow."

"What about him?" Peyton asks. "Will he let up by tomorrow?"

"Anything's possible." Haley assures her. "Hang in there."

"Yay!" Jamie shouts. "I got six!" Jamie moves his piece six spaces.

"Wow!"Peyton tells him. "Awesome, buddy!"

Haley gets up. "I'm gonna go put on some tai tea. You want any? It's delicious."

"Sure." Peyton replies. "Actually, I'll come with you."

"Hey Jamie," Haley says. "Aunt Peyton and I are gonna go in the kitchen for a minute. You wany anything?"

"Chocolate milk, please!" Jamie shouts.

_**Peyton and Haley walk into the kitchen. Haley begins making tea, and gets the chocolate milk out. **_

"So," Peyton begins. "Can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely." Haley tells her. "What's on your mind?"

"Would I be a horrible person if a part of me thought it was a mistake to leave L.A. and come back out here?" Peyton asks.

"No." Haley states. "This about Lucas, right?"

"Obviously." Peyton replies. "I mean—what if Lucas decides to break up with me? What if he realized what he had was all in high school? That means I gave up a great life in L.A. with a guy who wanted to marry me. _(Pauses)_Listen to me. Even I can tell I sound like a horrible person for even thinking like that."

Haley stands in front of her, seriously. "Peyton," Haley begins. "Listen to me. You are the opposite of horrible. OK? You have up fame and fortune for love. For Lucas. He knows how much you love him. He's just a little upset. He'll get over it. Now, the question you do have to ask yourself is—do you still have romantic feelings for Daniel?"

_**Jamie bursts in, interrupting. **_

"Chocolate milk, please!" Jamie says.

**SCENE 13: HONEY GROVE AIRPORT. CHILI'S.**

_**Chris, Mouth, and Rachel are sitting with their food in front of them All three of them have alcohol for their drinks.**_

"So," Chris begins. "What are the gang up to these days post high school and college?"

"Well," Rachel says. "I just really know about Nathan. He has a job in construction, but I know he wanted to quit."

"Lucas is a writer and basketball coach at Tree Hill High." Mouth says. "Haley is a teacher at Tree Hill High. Brooke's pursuing fashion and she's also manager. And Peyton—she was living in L.A. and moved back to Tree Hill—for Lucas."

Chris nods. "Haley still into music?"

"I'm sure." Mouth replies. "But I don't think she's pursuing it."

"Ah," Chris says. "Doesn't wanna ruin things with Nathan again."

"Huh?" Rachel asks. "No. Nathan and Haley aren't together anymore."

'Seriously?" Chris asks. "I would've thought those two would be living happily ever after with a child right now."

Rachel shakes her head. "They haven't been together for years now. They do have a son together, who Nathan chose not to see for years. But him and Brooke were engaged. Broke up recently."

Wow," Chris says almost speechless. "And here I thought not much has changed. _(Pause)_But I tell you. Nathan not with Haley? And he hasn't seen his son in years? That doesn't sound like him at all."

"Well," Rachel says. "He's changed. Although to give credit where it's due, he did recently tell Haley he wants to get back together. But she turned him down."

"Woah." Chris says. "This sounds worse than when I broke them up."

"It is." Rachel says.

"Well," Chris says. "I gotta fix things."

"What do you mean?" Mouth asks.

"I gotta go back to Tree Hill and fix everything that has broken. Nathan and Haley should be together. I've seen how perfect they are together. And their son needs a father. Nathan should be there for him. They just need a helpful push" Chris says. "A reminder, if youwill."

"Aren't you on tour?" Rachel asks.

"So what?" Chris asks. "I can miss one show for my friends.They obviously need me desperately right now."

"Well," Mouth leans on agreeing with Chris. "That huge event at TRIC is tomorrow night. The whole town will be there."

"Perfect!" Chris says.

Rachel glares at Mouth meanly for meddling. "No. I think it's a bad idea. They haven't been together in years. They need to work this out on their own. OK? And it should be their decision whether they do or not."

"She does have a point." Mouth says.

"OK." Chris says. "Fine."

_**Rachel smiles at Mouth, and puts her hand on his knee.**_

"OK!" Chris exclaims. "You two have been doing stuff like that all day. Are you together now or something?"

"Well," Mouth says. "Not officially or anything. But—I guess so. Kind of."

"Yeah." Rachel agrees, smiling.

"Things really have changed around here." Chris tells them. "You used to be a nerd, man."

**SCENE 14: HONEY GROVE AIRPORT.**

**CUT TO: THE NEXT DAY. **

_**Chris is in line and then steps up to the ticket counter.**_

"Uh, yes." Chris tells the airport lady. "I have a ticket to California, but change of planshappened and now I need to be on my way to Tree Hill, North Carolina."

"OK, sir." The woman says. "That is possible, but you'll need to void your ticket to California, which costs $90 when done at the last minute. And you'll then need to purchase a new ticket to North Carolina._**"**_She adds as she looks up the ticket prices to TH, NC. "Which the fare right now is $650."

"OK." Chris nods handing her his credit card. "Go for it." He tells her. "The things we do for friends." He says to himself.

_**LATER...**_

"Flight 605 to Tree Hill, North Carolina," The guy on the loud speaker says. "Now boarding for the front of the plane. Last call. Flight for Tree Hill, North Carolina now boarding for the front of the plane!"

**CUT TO: INSIDE THE PLANE. BACK ROW. **

_**Rachel and Mouth are sitting together.**_

"Finally." Rachel states. "We're going back."

"Yeah." Mouth says. "But I had fun with you at the airport, too."

"Hey." Rachel smiles. "Did you mean what you said yesterday? That we're—together?"

"Oh." Mouth replies. "I'm sorry. Was that too fast? I know we don't have a great history of actually dating."

"No." Rachel says. "I was actually thrilled when you told Chris that."

_**Mouth leans in for a kiss, as Rachel sees an older man looking back at them in a creepy manner.**_

"Mouth." Rachel says pointing to the old man. "Duck behind the seats and kiss me."

_**Mouth and Rachel lower their heads and begin kissing.**_

**CUT TO: FRONT OF PLANE.**

_**Chris Keller runs onto the plane in a hurry.**_

"Don't leave! Don't leave!" Chris exclaims. "My ticket! Right here!"

"Relax." The flight attendant says giggling. "You just made it. Have a seat right here and have a great flight."

_**Chris sits down in the front row and kicks back with a magazine. **_

**CUT TO: BROOKE'S APARTMENT.**

_**Brooke and Cynthia are getting ready to leave. Brooke's cell rings from a different area code.**_

"Hello?" Brooke says speaking into the phone.

"Hey." The man's voice says. "Brooke Davis. Got your message. It's Chase."

"Oh, my God." Brooke says. "How are you?"

"Fine." Chase replies. "Fine. I'm actually living in Florida now. Got my own business down here."

"That's awesome." Brooke replies.

"Who is it?" Cynthia asks.

_**Brooke gestures her hand saying, "Hold on!"**_

"Um." Brooke says to Chase. "Can you hold on?My friend just walked in."

"So?" Cynthia asks.

"It's Chase!" Brooke tells her.

" Oh, my God!" Cynthia says. "Ask me to TRIC tonight!"

Brooke rolls eyes. "Hey, Chase. You there? Sorry."

"It's cool." Chase replies. "So, how are you doing?"

"Do it!" Cynthia tells her.

"Um." Brooke says. "Hey. My friend and I here are going to this club, TRIC, tonight. Do you wanna come up for it?"

"Uh." Chase says. "Sure, actually. What time?"

Brooke covers the mouth piece on the phone. "He's coming!" Brooke says to Cynthia.

**CUT TO: HALEY'S APARTMENT. LATER THAT DAY.**

_**They're waiting for the babysitter to arrive. Peyton and Haley are all dressed. Peyton is nervous. **_

"Hales!" Peyton yells coming out of her room. "Does this look alright?"

"You look great, Peyton." Haley reassures her. "Where's the sitter? We have to leave in ten minutes!"

"The sitter will be here, I'm sure." Peyton reassures her back. "She's only two minutes late. She wants to be fashionable."

"OK." Haley says. "Thanks."

_**Peyton looks out the window.**_

"Oh, my God!" Peyton freaks out. "It's still raining! What if no one wants to go in this to get to the club? What if my opening night is a disaster? Then what am I gonna do here?"

"Peyton," Haley says. "Calm down. I'm sure a little rain won't stop people from going. I know it won't."

"OK." Peyton says. "Thanks, Hales."

_**The doorbell rings.**_

"That's her!" Haley yells answering the door. "It is you!" She says to the babysitter."

The babysitter stands there a tad confused. "Uh huh. It's me, alright."

**CUT TO: MOTEL ROOM. **

_**Nathan and Lucas are all dressed, about to leave.**_

'Alright," Nathan says. "This will be fun. And with all those people, I'm sure I won't run into Haley."

"And I'm sure I won't bump into Peyton." Lucas says. "Right?"

"I'm rooting for you, man." Nathan says.

"You too." Lucas tells him. "Hey. Remember. No lady drama tonight. OK?"

"Of course not." Nathan replies. "Haley's the furthest thing from my mind."

"Peyton is too." Lucas says. "For me."

_**They walk out of the motel room into the rain. Daniel is looking out at the rain through his motel room next to theirs talking on the phone. He sees Nathan and Lucas all dressed up and leaving. **_

"I gotta go." Daniel tells the person on the phone, grabs his jacket, and then sneakily follows Nathan and Lucas.

**SCENE 15: TRIC. OPENING NIGHT. **

_**It's again pouring down rain. Everyone who walks inside is soaking wet. Music is playing thanks to the DJ. The 21+ people are drinking alcohol, while the others are having other drinks. Peyton is standing behind the bar, as Fall Out Boy walks in. Pete Wentz goes up to Peyton.**_

"Peyton Sawyer." Pete says greeting her.

"Pete!" Peyton exclaims and goes to hug him. He hugs back.

"How you been?" Pete asks. "The band was psyched when you called to get us to play TRIC again. Actually, I was psyched."

"Yeah." Peyton smiles. "It's been closed for years, and now I'm re-opening it."

"I'm honored you wanted me—us, to play on its opening night." Pete says.

"You're the first guy—uh, band, I thought of." Peyton smiles.

_**Back at the entrance, Nathan and Lucas walk in. Daniel walks in shortly behind them, but sneaks off into the other direction. **_

"So you ready to introduce us?" Pete asks.

"Yeah, actually." Peyton says. "I think the DJ's had enough."

_**Peyton walks up onto the stage and grabs the microphone.**_

"Hello everyone down there of Tree Hill!" Peyton greets her club guests. "I hope you're all staying warm tonight in here with the rain coming down on us! And I'd just like to thank you for choosing the re-opening of TRIC tonight! Are you ready to listen and dance to some great bands, drink some great drinks,and have a great time with your friends and the town of Tree Hill, North Carolina?!"

"_Yeah!!"_ The crowd screams as loud as they can.

"Excellent!" Peyton says. "Then coming out for you first, is my personal favorite band and guy, Pete Wentz and the gand from _Fall Out Boy_!"

_**Peyton and the crowd begins clapping, as Fall Out Boy comes onto the stage making theie entrance.**_

"Thanks, Peyton." Pete says. "You rock. _(To the crowd) _Are you ready for some great music?"

"_**The crowd claps. Cut to: In the side of the crowd, Daniel is standing there by himself.**_

"So," Daniel says to himself. "That's why they came tonight."

_**Fall Out Boy begins to play some of their most famous songs. Peyton walks off the stage. And everyone starts to mingle.**_

"Great turn out." Haley says to Peyton. "I told you."

_**Chris Keller now walks in.**_

"Oh, my God." Peyton says. "Chris—"

_**Haley turns around to where she's looking.**_

"—Keller?" Haley says all confused and surprised. "What the heck is he doing here?"

_**Chris comes walking toward them by chance, but still doesn't see them.**_

"Chris!" Peyton yells.

"Peyton!" Haley hits Peyton.

"So, there you two are." Chris says walking up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asks.

"I met up with your friends Rachel and Mouth at Honey Grove, Texas airport." Chris says. "And they told me about this thing tonight."

"Are they coming?" Peyton asks. "Rachel and Mouth."

"Yeah," Chris says. "But they don't know I'm here."

"What?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." Chris says. "They told me about you, Nathan and your son. How you guys aren't together anymore. I had to come and fix things."

"Aw," Peyton says. "That's so sweet."

"Or just stalker-ish." Haley says unamused. "Listen, Chris. I do appreciate you trying 'fix' things, but it's actually me who's stopping us from getting back together."

"Yeah." Chris nods. "They told me you turned him down a few weeks ago."

"I'm over it." Haley replies."I just wanna have a great time tonight. OK?"

"Fair enough." Chris nods.

_**Over on the other end of the cub, Nathan and Lucas are having drinks and talking...**_

"Haven't been here for awhile, huh?" Lucas says.

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "It feels like high school all over again."

"Well," Lucas says. "You and Haley are fighting slash aren't together, Peyton and I are on a break—" He says glancing over at the entrance as Brooke, Chase, and Cynthia walk in. "—And Brooke is here with Chase—" Lucas says as Nathan looks around confused. "—Yeah. It's high school all over again."

Nathan catches Chase out of the corner of his eye. "Chase?!" Nathan says. "What she doing with that—boy?!"

"Hmm." Lucas says. "You sound a tad bit jealous."

"Of Chase?" Nathan asks. "Please."

"OK." Lucas asks. "But just because you'll all in love with Haley still doesn't mean you can be jealous if you ex-fiancee's date."

"I'm not!" Nathan tells him. "Now drop it."

"Speaking of jealously," Lucas says. "Do you see how Pete Wentz on stage is looking at Peyton?"

"Didnt they have a thing during our senior year?" Nathan asks.

"I think I'm gonna go make up with Peyton." Lucas says. "She's suffered enough."

"Hey, now." Nathan stops him. "What happened to a 'No lady drama' night?"

"You tell me," Lucas teases him. "Jealousy boy."

_**Lucas walks away. Nathan stands there with his drink alone. Daniel walks up to him.**_

"Hey, man." Nathan says casually. "Cool club, huh?"

"Listen," Daniel says. "You can tell your little friend over there to stay away from my girl. I'm not giving up on her that easily."

"Lucas?" Nathan asks. "He's my brother, too. And, you dated Peyton?"

"I was engaged to her, actually." Daniel informs him. "When she lived in L.A."

"Oh." Nathan says. "Well, I have nothing to do with this. OK? I have my own romance issues."

"Yeah. I bet you do." Daniel says. "Just make sure your boy stays away from my girl and everything will be cool."

"Hey, man." Nathan says. "This isn't high school. You make threats like that in here, I'm calling the cops."

"And tell them what?" Daniel asks rolling his eyes. "That I talked to you? Just keep your boy away from Peyton." Daniel says walking away, obviously drunk.

"That kid reminds me of Felix." Nathan says to himself.

**SCENE 16: KAREN'S HOUSE.**

_**Karen and Andy are getting dressed.**_

"We're gonna be late!" Karen says.

"We_are_ late!" Andy tells her.

"Oh!" Karen says. "You couldn't keep your hands off me, could you?"

"Lets just go." Andy replies. "OK?"

"OK." Karen thinks. "Is everything done? Stove's off. Lily's next door. OK. Check."

"Lets go!" Andy says getting the door for Karen.

"It's raining!" Karen complains.

**SCENE 17: TRIC. INSIDE. **

_**Fall Out Boy is still playing. Peyton is having a drink with Haley. Lucas walks over.**_

"Hey." Lucas greets Haley and Peyton. "Can we talk—alone?"

"I can take a hint." Haley says, walking away.

"Great turn out, Peyton." Lucas says. "I knew you could do it."

"So," Peyton begins. "You're talking to me?"

"Peyton," Lucas starts. "I never meant for you to think it was over or anything. I was just upset that you lied to me. Please, don't ever lie to me again. OK?"

Peyton nods. "I know. It was wrong. I won't—I promise. I'm sorry, Luke."

Lucas smiles. "Come here gorgeous."Lucas leans in and kisses her passionately. Peyton puts her hands on his waist, and kisses back.

"Well well well," Daniel says walking up behind them. They stop kissing. Peyton looks surprised he's there. "Isn't this picture worth a thousand words." Daniel says to them.

"You." Lucas says to Daniel. "I thought you left awhile ago."

"That's what I wanted you to think," Daniel says. "But I'm still here, and I'm not giving up my girl that easily."

"I broke up with you, Daniel." Peyton tells him. "You should go back to L.A."

"I still love you Peyton." Daniel says. "And I know you still love me."

"I'm in love with Lucas." Peyton tells him.

Lucas stands in front of him. "You need to leave. _Now._"

"Actually," Daniel says. "I have every right to be standing here as you do."

"Actually, Daniel." Peyton tells him. "I own this place. I reserve the right to kick anyone out I want to."

"You heard the lady." Lucas says. "Leave."

"OK. Fine." Daniel. "I ain't looking for any trouble."

_**Daniel turns around, as Lucas turns back to Peyton. Suddenly, Daniel turns back toward Lucas and punches him. Lucas grabs his jaw in pain. Some of the crowd who saw gasps at the scene.**_

"Daniel!" Peyton yells. "Stop! You're drunk!"

"That's the second time." Lucas tells Daniel. "And this time I'm not gonna go so easy on you. Because in my game, two strikes and you're out."

_**Nathan comes running over and gets in between Lucas and Daniel.**_

"Hey, bro." Nathan says to _Daniel._"I wasn't kidding about calling the cops."

"Whatever." Daniel says. "I'll leave."

_**Daniel walks to the exit and leaves. Peyton goes after him. Lucas and Nathan glance at each other.**_

**CUT TO: OUTSIDE TRIC.**

"Daniel!" Peyton yells.

"What?" Daniel asks.

"I'm sorry." Peyton apologizes. "For everything."

"Whatever." Daniel says. "OK?"

"You're not a bad guy." Peyton says. "Just hurt. I handled it all wrong, and I didn't plan for any of this to happen. It just did. I'm so sorry I hurt you. It was never my intention."

"What do you want me to say?" Daniel asks as he gets soaking wet. "That it's cool the girl of my dreams walked away and got back with her ex? I can't. OK? I can't. _(Pauses)_I hope you're happy with your decisions, Peyton. Because you can't ever go back. Ever."

_**Daniel gets his in rent-a-car and drives away. Lucas walks outside to Peyton.**_

"You OK?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Peyton says. "I just never wanted to hurt him. You were right, Luke. Every time we get together we end up hurting someone. Brooke twice. Now Daniel. And they didn't do anything to deserve it."

"Well," Lucas says. "It won't happen again. Because this time, we're gonna be permanent."

_**Peyton and Lucas stand there getting soaked, as Peyton looks sadly off in the distance watching Daniel's car drive away.**_

**CUT TO: BACK INSIDE TRIC.**

_**Cynthia and Brooke are standing around, drinking. **_

"So," Cynthia says. "Wanna get out on that dance floor? Lots of cute guys out there."

"And," Brooke begins. "There's one particularly cute guy in the rest room that I came with."

'Are you talking about me?" Chase asks Brooke from behind her.

"Oh," Brooke says. "You're back." She smiles.

"How's your drink?" Chase asks.

"It's great." Brooke smiles at him again. "Thanks, again."

"Don't mention it." Chase tells her. "I'll buy you another one when you're finished."

Brooke winks at him. "Trying to get me drunk?"

Chase winks and smiles at Cynthia. "You promised you wouldn't tell." Chase says jokingly to Cynthia.

"He's funny." Cynthia tells Brooke.

_**Lucas walks up.**_

"Hey." Lucas says shaking hands with Chase. "Chase, right? Long time, no see, man."

"Yeah," Chase replies. "You too, man. How you been?"

"Good. Good." Lucas says. "Back with Peyton now." Lucas smiles.

"Ah, yes." Chase says. "Congratulations, man."

"Thanks." Lucas says. "How are you doing, Brooke?"

Brooke looks down at her drink for a second. "Fine." Brooke tells him. "I'm fine."

"Good to hear." Lucas says after a second of a pause.

"Well, hey." Chase breaks the silence. "I hate to take this lovely lady away from you two, but I'm gonna go dance with her."

_**Brooke laughs. Chase brings her out onto the dance floor.**_

"Oh, hey." Lucas says to Cynthia. "I'm Lucas. Brooke's friend. Where are my manners?"

Cynthia laughs. "Mine too. And Brooke's she didn't introduce us. Anyway, hi. I'm Cynthia. I work with Brooke."

"Oh, yeah." Lucas says. "_Suburbian Filth_—right?"

"That's the place." Cynthia nods. "So, I have a sixth sense on reading people—and I'm reading that you and Brooke have history together. You're the ex, too, right?"

Lucas nods. "We dated twice for a few months, back in high school. I'm the ex before Chase."

"I see." Cynthia says.

"Well," Lucas says looking at Peyton by the bar all alone. "It was nice meeting you. I should go back to m girlfriend."

"Ah, yes." Cynthia says. "She looks lonely. The blonde?"

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "Well, have fun." Lucas walks away, back to Peyton.

_**Cynthia watches Brooke & Chase dance. Back at the bar, Nathan walks up to Lucas and Peyton.**_

"Hey, Peyton." Nathan says. "Luke, man, you think I can talk to you fo a sec? Sorry, Peyton."

"No worries." Peyton says, walking away.

"What's up?" Lucas asks.

"You know Chris is here?" Nathan asks him.

"Chris who?" Lucas asks confused. "—Chris _Keller_? He is?"

"Yeah." Nathan states. "I saw him talking to Haley."

'Did you say anything?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah. To you." Nathan tells him. "Not to them."

"Well,"" Lucas begins. "I'm sure it doesn't mean anything."

"Oh," Nathan starts. "I know it doesn't But my point is, I got jealous when I saw him talking to her."

"So, you don't think you're over her?" Lucas asks.

"Right." Nathan states. "I gotta tell her how I feel. I need her in my life, Luke. I'm going crazy without her."

"But didn't you already tell her?" Lucas asks.

"I did," Nathan says. "But I wasn't persistent enough, man.Remember when she came back from tour to get back together with me, and I was being stubborn and wouldn't take her back?Well, did she give up the first time I turned her down and said, "No," that night on the beach? The night of Dan's dealership fire? No. She stuck by me until I knew how much she loved me."

"You gotta tell her that, man. Show her." Lucas says. "Honestly, I really want to see you guys back together. No two people deserve each other more."

"I tell you, man." Nathan says. "I never thought I'd hear those words from your mouth." Nathan laughs.

"We've come a long way, man." Lucas says. "You and me."

Nathan pats his brother's back. "Brothers, man." Nathan says. "Always and forever." Nathan smiles and laughs.

Lucas laughs. "So, go get Haley, man."

"Wish me luck." Nathan says.

"Nah," Lucas replies. "You don't need it."

_**Nathan walks away, getting a drink before talking to Haley. Mouth and Rachel finally make an entrance, all soaking wet. Just as they do, Peyton gets up on stage again.**_

Mouth puts his arm around Rachel. "Looks like we're just in time to hear Peyton_**."**_Mouth says.

Rachel sees Pete Wentz walk off the stage. "Or too late to see _Fall Out Boy _perform." Rachel tells him.

"Hey," Peyton says on stage into the microphone. "How great how my favorite band over there? Thanks for all of those songs, guys! _(The crowd roars in excitement) _And next coming up is the very talented—_Jack's Mannequin_! Give it up!"

_**The crowd starts clapping as Jack's Mannequin begin to play. Peyton gets off the stage. On the dance floor, Chase and Brooke stop—as Chase heads for the restroom, and Brooke walks over to Cynthia.**_

"Careful." Brooke says. "Have many have you had?"

"A few." Cynthia replies. "All the cute guys have dates."

Brooke laughs. "Including Chase, huh?" Brooke winks.

"So," Cynthia begins. "Speaking of. I have a question for you."

"Sure." Brooke says. "Go for it."

"At first when you told me that you're still in love with your ex-boyfriend," Cynthia begins to say. "I assumed it was Chase. But after meeting Lucas tonight and realizing you two used to date—"

"How did you know Lucas and I dated?" Brooke asks.

"I have a sixth sense about these things." Cynthia says._** "**_And he told me."

_**Brooke laughs.**_

"So," Cynthia asks. "Is Lucas the ex that you're still in love with?"

"Lucas and I haven't dated for a long time." Brooke says. "And even when we did, he was always into Peyton."Brooke says.

"Is that a 'No.'?" Cynthia asks.

"Not exactly." Brooke admits.

"Oh," Cynthia says. "Juicy."

"Brooke!" Mouth shouts walking up to Brooke with Rachel.

"Oh, my God!" Brooke yells hugging Mouth. "Welcome back!"

"Hey," Rachel says. "Back off from my man. You had your chance, whe." Rachel laughs.

"St!" Brooke giggles.

"OK," Cynthia says awkwardly. "Inside joke, I guess."

"Wait. Hold on." Brooke says. "Your man? Are you two—?"

"Yeah." Mouth smiles. "We are."

"That's great, you guys!" Brooke says smiling. "I'm so wonderfully happy for you two!" Brooke hugs them both.

"So," Mouth begins. "Seeing anyone, Brooke?"

"Um," Cynthia chimes in. "That's way too complicated for her to answer."

Brooke laughs. "True story."

"Oh. OK." Mouth says.

"Well," Rachel says. "We're gonna go mingle. It was great seeing you."

_**Mouth and Rachel disappear into the crowd of people. Cynthia looks over and sees Lucas's arms wrapped around Peyton.**_

"Speaking of—" Cynthia gestures toward Lucas.

"See what I mean?" Brooke asks. "He's always into Peyton. No matter what."

"Are you jealous of that?" Cynthia asks.

"I was always jealous of them in high school." Brooke tells her. "Lets just say some things never change."

_**Over with Haley and Chris talking, Nathan suddenly approaches them.**_

"Hey, Chris." Nathan says. "Mind if I talk to Haley alone?"

"Not at all." Chris says walking away, patting Nathan on the back.

"What's up?" Haley asks.

"Can I talk to you?" Nathan asks her. "Outside."

"Outside?" Haley asks. "Nathan it's pouring out there."

"That's kind of the point." Nathan tells her.

"OK." Haley says. "Sure. Just let me get some hot chocolate first."

_**Lucas is sitting at the bar. Brooke walks over.**_

"Oh hey," Lucas says. "Where have you been?"

Brooke laughs. "Around. Where's Peyton?"

"Doing official business stuff in the back." Lucas says. "Chase?"

"Getting some drinks." Brooke states.

"Actually," Lucas says. "Nathan went to get Haley back. Or try to."

"Didn't he already do that?" Brooke asks.

"He's being more persistent this time." Lucas says.

"So," Brooke says. "You and Peyton OK now?"

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "We're great now. My face, however—,not so much."

Brooke takes a closer look. "Oh. I saw that. He really got you. Let em get you some ice."

_**Brooke goes behind the bar and wraps up some ice in a paper towel and goes over to Lucas and put it on his eye/nose area.**_

"Thanks, Brooke." Lucas replies.

_**Brooke is standing there close to Lucas, holding the ice pack on his face with her hand. They get quiet, as they look into each other's eyes deeply.**_

"Anyway," Lucas says taking the ice pack from her and holding onto it himself. "I think I got it. Thanks again."

Brooke backs away and sits. "Anytime."

Lucas sits there for a few seconds. "Yeah." He finally replies.

**SCENE 18: OUTSIDE OF TRIC. IT'S POURING RAIN. **

_**Brooke is standing, dancing to herself. Chase walks up with two drinks.**_

"Here you go." Chase says handing her the drink he got.

"Aw," Brooke says. "Thanks."

"Miss me while I was gone?" Chase asks.

"Oh," Brooke says. "Very much. Better not leave me like that again, or else—"

"I'm gonna do something I've been wanting to do ever since I saw you tonight." Chase tells her. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And we did meet again on a dating website."

_**Chase puts his hand on her cheek and begins to kiss her softly. Brooke puts her hands on his neck and kisses him back. They both smile as they kiss.**_

**("Champagne Supernova" by Matt Pond PA****is now playing in the background of the rest of this scene.)**

_**Nathan and Haley run out the door of TRIC, walk down the steps, and into the pouring rain.**_

"OK." Haley says. "Now that we're out here getting soaked, what is so important?"

"I quit my job. In Georgia." Nathan tells her.

"The construction one?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "And Lucas and I got an apartment in Tree Hill. We move in next week. And I'm going to get a job in Tree Hill. And I'm doing all of this, so we can be together—in the same town, with our son. I know everything I've done is unforgivable, I know that. And sure, maybe I'm an as, but this as is madly in love with you Haley James. And maybe you turned me down once, and maybe you will again—but I have to keep trying. I'm not giving up on us, Hales—just like you wouldn't give up on us when you got back from tour. I've made a lot of mistakes, but I'm correcting them. I'm gonna be the kind of man that is good enough to be with you. And I just hope and pray that you give me the chance to be that guy again for you—and that it isn't too late. I just want—"

_**Before Nathan even finishes, Haley jumps into his arms and begins to kiss him very passionately. Nathan kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her. **_

_**They stand there, holding each other, and kissing, in the middle of the rain, in the middle of TRIC's parking lot. **_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	9. A Date to Remember

**Season 5. Chapter 9. '**_A Date to Remember_**'**

SCENE 1: KAREN'S HOUSE.  
  
Andy and Karen are sitting eating sandwiches.

"I still can't believe everybody knows." Karen tells Andy.

"Well," Andy says. "So what? We were going to tell everyone anyway."

"I know," Karen begins. "But in front of the whole town I wasn't expecting."

"Well, to me," Andy begins. "It's kind of romantic that it was introduced to the whole town. Come with me."

He stands up and takes Karen's hand and brings her out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Karen asks him, being brought into the computer room. "What are we doing?"

Andy sits down at the computer and turns it on.

"You'll see." Andy says, as he opens up Microsoft Word application.

Karen looks down at Andy, wrapping her arms around him, smiling, and thinking back...

FLASHBACK: TRIC. INSIDE. RAINING.

Karen and Andy are sitting at the bar, having drinks. There's people sitting around them, namely one girl who is obviously drunk.

"Can I ask you something?" Karen asks.

"Sure, babe." Andy replies.

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Karen asks him curiously.

"Um." Andy begins. "Italy's nice. Didn't you say you loved it there?"

"Yeah," Karen says. "But I kind of want to go somewhere new."

The drunk girl near them stands up and starts talking loud. "You guys are getting married!?! Congratulations!"

Andy and Karen look embarassed, as Lucas and Peyton are standing nearby behind them.  
END OF FLASHBACK: Karen's House.

"OK." Andy says. "Done. Check it out."

Karen looks at the computer screen and on it is a wedding invitation reading: "You Are Cordially Invited to the Wedding of Andy Hartgrove and Karen Roe on April 17th, 2012."

Karen smiles brightly, hugging Andy. "Sounds wonderful." She says. "I can't wait."

_**END OF TEASER/"I Don't Wanna Be" Plays**_

**SCENE 2: TREE HILL HIGH. LOCKER ROOM.**

Lucas and the team are getting ready for practice. Lucas is giving them a speech.

"As all of you know," Lucas begins. "Our last game was beyond pathetic and an embarassment to both me and you guys. No body here better not ever pull any stunts like we witnessed on that faithful night ever again. If anyone does in the next or any other future games, I hope you're ready to suffer the consequences by yours truly—Coach Scott."

"Man," Greg chimes in jokingly. "You don't scare me. Bring it on."

"One in every class." Lucas says. "Greg, may I remind you, you're still on thin ice for fighting with your brother—who already has gotten kicked off the team, by the way—at the last game and in the hall way. Don't push my buttons now."

"Yes, sir." Greg says getting serious.

"OK." Lucas says. "In the gym in five. Go!" Lucas shouts. "Greg! Stay here, if I may have a word with you."

Everyone leaves the locker room, except Lucas and Greg.

"Sorry about that, Coach." Greg apologizes. "I was only kidding."

"I know." Lucas nods. "But I just wanted to know why you weren't at TRIC the other night. Unless I just didn't see you maybe?"

"Your eyes are fine." Greg says. "My parents didn't let me go—or Michael, obviously. Susie's parents made her stay home, too."

"Didn't Michael and Susie have a date there that night?" Lucas asks. "He must be pretty crushed he didn't get to go with her."

"How would I know?" Greg asks. "Or care?"

"He's your brother." Lucas tells him. "Remember that thing I told you, about only having one?"

"So I'm just suppose to be fine with the fact he stole her away from me?" Greg asks. "And feel sorry that El Nino ruined his date?"

"First of all," Lucas says. "El Nino is a west coast thing only. And second of all, yes, you should feel a certain degree of sympathy for your brother."

"He didn't feel a 'certain degree of sympathy' for me when he stole Susie away." Greg says. "He got what was coming. What can I say? Karma's a bi—"

"Don't say it." Lucas warns.

"I'll see you in the gym, Coach." Greg says. "In two."

**SCENE 3: TREE HILL HIGH. TUTORING CENTER.**

Michael is sitting down waiting for his next tutee to arrive. A female student enters the room and begins looking around.

"Hey." Michael greets the girl, standing up. "Are you—" He begins checking his sheet of paper. "—Samantha Way?"

"Yes." The girl replies nervously. "Then I assume you're my tutor—Michael?"

"Yeah." Michael tells her pulling out a chair for her to sit. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Samantha replies, as she sits down. "Thank you."

Michael suspects that she's really nervous. "New campus, jitters, huh?" Michael asks. "I'm a freshmen, too."

"Uh." Samantha says. "I'm a junior. But I am really nervous. In all my years at this school, I haven't one been in here. Never thought I would need one. (She pauses) Wait—they got me a tutor freshman?"

"Don't worry." Michael says. "I'm totally qualified. Went through rigorous training and testing to be here."

"Vocabulary is at high school level." Samantha says. "Hm. OK. You'll do."

"So, what subject are you suffering with this year?" Michael asks.

"Math." Samantha replies. "Which is odd because I'm usually really good at math. But, see, I've been amazingly busy this year—what with looking at prospective colleges, and I've been dealing with some, uh—, family issues lately. I just need to be caught up. I guess."

"Sounds like you have a lot on your plate." Michael says. "I guess the rumors I heard about junior year being the toughest are accurate."

"Trust me," Samantha says. "Enjoy freshman and sophomore year while you can."

"So, did you bring your math book?" Michael asks. "May I have a look?" 

"Oh, absolutely." Samantha says reaching into her backpack.

At that time, Susie walks by the tutoring center doorway with her friend. She glances inside and sees Michael tutoring an older looking girl. Michael waves and Susie ignores him and walks away.

"That your girlfriend?" Samantha asks.

"Not exactly." Michael replies. "Er—not yet, anyway. Excuse me for a second."

Michael gets up and leaves to follow Susie.

"What the—" Samantha protests, rolling her eyes. "This is why stupid freshman shouldn't be allowed to tutor!"

---

"Susie." Michael yells. "Wait up!"

Susie stops for Michael. Just stands there saying nothing,

"That wasn't what it looked like." Michael assures her. "Actually, it is. I was tutoring a student and that's what you saw."

"Tutoring an older, hot junior girl." Susie corrects him.

"How did you know she's a—" Michael begins.

"That's Samantha Way." Susie states. "Everybody and anybody knows who she is."

"Well," Michael begins. "I guess I'm showing my popularity—or lack there of—right now."

"Relax." Susie says. "If I wanted to date a popular guy, I wouldn't be dating you. No offense. I like the loner types."

'So," Michael smiles. "We're dating?"

"Well," Susie says. "We didn't last weekend. Hopefully, you have something planned to make up for that."

"I do." Michael reassures her. "Let me take you out—or try to—again, tomorrow night."

Susie smiles, as Samantha walks out of the tutoring center.

"Hey, Michael." Samantha says standing there. "I have to be at work in two hours and you're cutting into my tutoring time by talking to your girlfriend. Could we—please?"

Samantha walks back inside.

"Uh, oh." Susie warns. "You made Samantha Way upset. So not good."

**SCENE 4: HALEY'S APARTMENT. **

"I can't believe you actually took the day off today." Nathan tells Haley.

"Hey," Haley says. "I've gone all year so far without calling in sick. The sub will be a nice change of pace for the students."

"You wanna make lunch together?" Nathan asks. "I'm starving."

"Sure." Haley says bending down into the cabinet.

Nathan stands behind her looking at her back side. Haley's shirt gets lifted up in the back and the "23" tattoo gets exposed. Nathan smiles.

"You are so sexy." Nathan tells her, smiling.

Haley stands up and turns to him. "Please. I have jeans and a tshirt on." She wraps her arms around his neck. "But I love that you think so." Haley says giving him a kiss.

Nathan kisses back. "Nice tattoo, by the way."

"You know," Haley tells him. "When I got that I was afraid I would regret it someday. Lucas too. But five years later and I couldn't be happier that I got it."

"Although," Nathan says looking on the glass is half empty side. "It is a pleasant reminder." He says sarcastically.

"Maybe it's the kind of reminder you need to get back onto the court." Haley says. "You once said whenever you stepped out onto that court it somehow made everything better."

"I don't need anything to be better." Nathan tells her. "My life is perfect now."

"That's sweet," Haley smiles. "But I know it's still your dream to play."

Nathan shakes his head. "My only dream now is to live happily with you and our son."

They kiss passionately.

**SCENE 5: BROOKE'S APARTMENT.**

Brooke and Cynthia are getting ready for work.

"Thanks for letting me crash here last night." Cynthia thanks Brooke. "I was pretty wasted, huh?"

"You made me look sober." Brooke laughs.

"OK." Cynthia says. "That's pretty bad."

"And now we have to work for the next ten hours." Brooke says. "What fun."

"That's why it rocks to be the managers, silly." Cynthia tells her. "We get the minimum-waged employees to work and we sit in the back recovering from our hangovers."

"I knew I loved this job for a reason." Brooke says.

"Seriously," Cynthia says. "How are you doing? I mean, since the whole TRIC night thing."

Brooke's smiles fades. "Oh, I'll be fine. I'm actually meeting Chase tomorrow."

"Eventhough Lucas is the---" Cynthia begins.

"Lucas and I are what's called exes." Brooke tells her. "History. Actually, I didn't tell you this, but the other night at TRIC---"

"What?" Cynthia asks. "You've been holding out on me? Spill, girl!"

"I was about to until you interrupted me." Brooke says. "Anyway, at the end of the night, Chase and I kissed in the rain."

"Oh, my God!" Cynthia says happily. "Does this mean---"

"Oh," Brooke begins. "I don't know. It was just a kiss. Who knows what he wants it to mean."

"He's into you, Brooke." Cynthia tells her. "I've seen how that boy looks at you."

"Oh, shut up already." Brooke laughs. "Get your coat. We're late."

**SCENE 6: TREE HILL HIGH. COACH SCOTT'S OFFICE.**

Michael walks in. Knock knock." he says.

"Michael." Lucas says. "How are you doing?"

"Not bad." Michael says. "How's the Ravens doing?"

"Honestly?" Lucas asks. "I miss having you on the team. By the way, I'm sorry about that whole---"

"Nah, it's cool, man." Michael interrupts. "I deserved to be kicked off the team. Besides, as one door shuts, another opens, right? If I hadn't gotten kicked off I would've never joined the Tutoring Center. And I probably wouldn't have started dating Susie, either."

"Of course." Lucas smiles. "A girl."

"Which is what brings me by here." Michael says getting to the point. "You know how Susie and I had a date on TRIC night but our parents wouldn't let us go out in the storm?"

"Actually," Lucas begins. "I do."

"Greg, huh?" Michael asks. "Well, anyway, I'm taking her out on another date tomorrow, but I have no idea what to do. I want it to be perfect. I really like her. But I've never gone out on a date before."

"A date?" Lucas asks. "Kids date now?"

"You didn't?" Michael asks.

"Well, I guess I did." Lucas says. "Although it wasn't any official dates. We would just go to different events hosted by our parents, like for the basketbal team. It would be over someone's house; the adults would do their thing, and the kids would---" Lucas stops, thinking back.

"Ah." Michael says. "Gotcha."

"But I did go on dates, now that I think about it." Lucas says. "Kind of. Depends on the girl. I got drunk and made out with this girl at a poolhall once. And then we got tattoos."

"Wow!" Michael says surprised. "You were a wild one."

"Actually," Lucas begins. "I wasn't. That girl just brought it out in me. I liked that a lot. She was able to bring out the fun side of someone who was always so serious and to himself."

"Where'd you get the tattoo?" Michael asks.

"My bicep." Lucas replies. "Of an ancient symbol meaning 'fun.'"

"Nice." Michael says.

"Hey," Lucas begins. "Don't get any ideas. I regretted getting it the next day. But only because I got in trouble."

"By Haley?" Michael asks.

"Haley? No." Lucas replies. " In fact, you wanna hear a secret?"

"Of course." Michael replies.

"Haley got a tattoo her junior year of a guy's jersey number she had been dating for a few weeks. The number 23."

"Nathan?" Michael asks.

Lucas nods. "That's who."

"Shoot." Michael says. "Greg is number 23. That means Susie is Greg's Haley. And Greg is Susie's Nathan."

Lucas laughs. "I don't think it works that way."

"Please." Michael says. "They already almost started dating, but I got in the way."

"So, they were attracted to each other and had a connection, only to have a brother stand in their way?" Lucas asks. "Maybe your number 23 theory is on the right track."

"Shoot!" Michael says. "Now I really have to make this date perfect!"

**SCENE 7: KAREN'S HOUSE.**

Karen is on her way out the door. "Andy!," Karen shouts up the stairs to him. "I'm gonna go check the mail. I'll be right back."

"OK." Andy yells from up the stairs. "Hurry back."

Karen walks outside and down her driveway to the mailbox and opens it up. She gets a whole bunch of bills and comes accross one that stands out. It's addressed to Lucas & Nathan Scott to Karen's address, from _the Tree Hill jail. _She slips it into her pocket.

**SCENE 8: SUBURBIAN FILTH.**

Brooke is in her office typing on her laptop. Cynthia walks in.

"Oh, my god." Cynthia says exhausted. "I don't know who's more annoying. The customers or employees."

Brooke laughs while typing away on her laptop.

"Sorry," Cynthia apologizes. "Did I interrupt important business?"

"Yes." Brooke states. "Talking to Chase Adams."

"Really?" Cynthia asks, pulling up a chair beside Brooke. "What are y'all talking about?"

"Our date tomorrow." Brooke says with a big smile. "Oh. I'm so excited!"

"Glad to see you so happy again." Cynthia says. "Where's he taking you?"

"A romantic Italian restaurant, and then going miniature golfing." Brooke says looking at Cynthia's expression. "I know. Small clubs and balls. Not exactly romantic. But we've dated before. We're already past that stage. We just wanna get to know each other again and transition back into---us."

"No." Cynthia says. "I think mini golf is a great first date. Except for the 'small balls' part." Cynthia winks.

"Brooke laughs. "I really set myself up for that one, huh?"

"What did you guys do on your original first date?"

"Um." Brooke says. "Actually, ate dinner and danced at downtown Tree Hill. He was so sweet."

"Does he have any brothers?" Cynthia laughs. "So, met him at school, right?"

"Yeah." Brooke says. "Actually, in a group called 'Clean Teens.'"

Cynthia laughs. "You mean like, 'Virgins til Marriage? We had one at my school, too. We made fun of everyone in there."

"So did I." Brooke states. "I only joined as a cover up to getting caught stealing a test's answers."

"Brooke Davis." Cynthia says. "Scandalous."

"Well, she was." Brooke says. "My friend, Rachel."

"What's he saying now?" Cynthia asks.

"He's wondering why I'm not typing as fast." Brooke says as she types her response and saying it out loud. _"Because my friend came into my office and started ease dropping and talking to me." _Brooke laughs.

"Oh, whatever." Cynthia says. "I can not be out there right now."

"Then you're gonna have to stay in here and watch Chase and I make googly---instant messages at each other." Brooke says.

"Gladly." Cynthia states.

**SCENE 9: SOUTH CAROLINA.**

Rachel and Mouth pull up to a nice-looking, huge house.

"So this is it." Mouth says. "This is your place?"

"This is it." Rachel nods.

"It's huge." Mouth replies. "It's beautiful."

"Let me give you the grand tour." Rachel says getting out of the car. "Come on, boyfriend."

Mouth and Rachel walk up the steps and into the door. "Are you kidding?" Mouth asks. "The inside's even nicer than the outside."

"I knew you'd like it." Rachel smiles. "Are you hungry? I have plenty of food."

"Sure." Mouth replies.

They walk into the kitchen. Rachel opens the refrigerator. "What do you want? I can make sandwiches, salads, or we have leftovers, too. Oh and tonight you should cook these steaks on the barbeque."

"Will do." Mouth replies. "I'm a pro at the grill."

"Perfect." Rachel smiles. "Want a---orange soda?"

"Sure." Mouth replies. "Actually, you go any beer?"

Rachel winks and smiles. "Of course." She tosses him a Corona. "Glad to see you drink now." She opens up the soda for herself.

"Well, now I'm of legal age." Mouth informs her. "You're drinking a soda? No more beer for you?"

"Not these days, no." Rachel tells him. "I just bought that for you---just in case you had a change of heart about drinking."

"Why don't you drink these days?" Mouth asks. "Although I think it's great of you."

Rachel looks down and pauses. "I got really depressed, Mouth." Rachel admits. "I battled alcoholism for a few years. Finally checked myself into AA."

"Oh, my God." Mouth says surprised. "I'm so sorry. But that's great you overcame it. What were you depressed from?"

"Graduation, I guess." Rachel says. "Everyone knew what they wanted to go to college for and do with their lives. But me---I was in California with my parents---doing nothing. So, I started doing something. Drinking. You're the second person I told that to."

"Who's the first?" Mouth asks.

"Nathan." Rachel replies. "He was an alcoholic, too, while he was with Brooke. After him and Haley broke up and he got hurt. He turned to alcohol, too when he was depressed. He told me while we were---having sex in a motel room."

"Yeah. I heard about that." Mouth replies. "Uh. The motel room. Not the alcoholism. He's better now, right?"

"He's back with Haley." Rachel says. "Of course he's better."

"Does Haley know about---" Mouth begins.

"I doubt he told her." Rachel replies. "And knowing Haley like I do, she's big on honesty---especially from her husband."

"How about her ex-husband?" Mouth asks, half-joking.

**SCENE 10: THE NEXT DAY. **

Haley is getting out of bed. Nathan is just laying there, waking up. "Where're you going?" Nathan asks.

"Babe," Haley says. "It was just a one-day sub. I have to go back to work today." She says sadly.

"Oh, come on." Nathan says. "Stay home today. We can go out and do something fun together with Jamie---as a family."

"That sounds wonderful." Haley smiles. "How about tonight or tomorrow? Besides, you should spend some one-on-one time with your son. He really missed his Daddy."

"That's a good idea, actually." Nathan admits. "I'll have dinner ready when you get home."

Haley smiles and sits next to him on the bed. "Thanks. Oh, and maybe start looking for another job in between spending time with your son and cooking dinner?"

"Also a fine idea." Nathan smiles. "But, if I don't have time for dinner---Pizza or Karen's Cafe?" Nathan jokes.

Haley laughs and kisses him. "OK." Haley says. "I gotta hop in the shower. Get your son up for school maybe?"

Nathan laughs. "Or maybe join you in there?"

"Mmm." Haley says, taking off her shirt while going into the bathroom. "OK."

Nathan goes into Jamie's room to wake him up and sits in the bed. "Jamie? Hey, buddy. Time for school."

Jamie covers his head and rolls over. "No!"

"Come on," Nathan tries to pursuade him. "Daddy's taking you today."

"N-O." Jamie spells it out. "No!"

"Hey," Nathan says sternly. "Don't take that tone to me. OK? Now, guess what? After school, I'm gonna pick you up and we're gonna go do something fun together."

"Like what?" Jamie asks, sitting up.

"Maybe buy you a toy at the store." Nathan suggests. "Go for ice cream. Or shoot some hoops. Or miniature golfing."

"Yay!" Jamie jumps up excitedly.

"You think about it at school. OK?" Nathan asks. "But our time together today won't ever come until you go to school."

"I'm going!" Jamie runs to his closet. "I'm going!"

**SCENE 11: GREG AND MICHAEL'S ROOM.**

Their alarm clock goes off. Michael wakes up after and looks at the clock. "Oh, my God!" Michael says jumping out of bed. "We're gonna be late for school!"

Grge rubs his eyes waking up. "Calm down, you nerd." Greg tells him. "So we're a little late---big deal."

"Maybe you enjoy walking to school," Michael says. "But I don't. We're gonna miss the bus!"

"I'm too tired to get up." Greg says. "Why you care if we're late so bad, anyway?"

"Because if we're late, we're gonna mis part of or all of Miss James' class!" Michael reminds him.

Greg jumps up. "Shoot! Why didn't this alarm clock wake us up?! Haley's too hot to miss!"

"Of course, man." Michael says.

"Hey, wait a minute." Greg says. "You can't be thinking of other girls. You have Susie."

"Haley's not 'other girls.'" Michael says. "She's our hot teacher. A fantasy."

"So," Greg says. "Is Samantha Way a fantasy, too?"

"How'd you know about that?" Michael asks.

"Dude," Greg says. "She called me after she got off work."

Michael is amazed. "Samantha Way has your number?"

"Of course." Greg tells him. "Now get dressed! I can't miss my Haley time!" Greg runs into the bathroom for a shower.

"You little perv." Michael says to himself, about Greg.

**SCENE 12: SOUTH CAROLINA.**

Mouth and Rachel are asleep in bed together. Rachel is cuddled next to Mouth, as he has his arm around her. The alarm clock goes off, and wakes up both of them.

"Oh." Rachel says in a grumpy tone waking up. "Why did you set that thing?"

"I didn't." Mouth tells her. "I didn't touch it."

"Oh, that's right." Rachel remembers. "I set it awhile ago and never turned it off."

"Thanks for that." Mouth says. "Well, I'm up."

"Wait," Rachel says pulling him back to her side. "Wasn't last night great?" She asks smiling and looking at a opened pack of condoms on the night stand.

Mouth kisses her. "It was the best night of my life."

"Mm." Rachel says. "I wish I dated you sooner."

"Well," Mouth begins. "Instead you were dating Cooper, or went after Nathan, and recently getting Nathan."

"Aw," Rachel says. "I'm sorry about that. Truth is, I didn't feel anything when I was with them. Because when I was with Nathan and Coop, it was all about the sex. But with you, oh, it's so much more than that. And I love that. We have friendship, a strong connection, a bond. You are so the best I've ever had."

Mouth smiles. "Wow. I'm so happy to hear you say that." He kisses her again. "I'm gonna make you breakfast. In bed."

Rachel winks. "It may be easier if you make it in the kitchen." She laughs. "Just a suggestion."

"Funny." Mouth replies. "Stay here. I'll be right back with your food." He kisses her once more and leaves the room.

Rachel gives a huge smile and lays out on the bed looking up at the ceiling happily.

**SCENE 13: KAREN'S HOUSE.**

Karen is sitting at the kitchen table alone, drinking coffee. Dan's letter is on the table in front of her. Andy walks out in his robe.

"How long have you been up?" Andy asks.

"Few hours." Karen replies. "I couldn't sleep."

"I noticed." Andy tells her. "Anything wrong? What's that on the table?" Andy says picking up the letter and reading the front.

"It's nothing." Karen says quickly. "Give me it."

Andy begins to read it outloud. _"Lucas and Nathan Scott. _Tree Hill prison?" Andy asks. "This is from Dan."

"I received it yesterday." Karen tells him. "In the mail."

"I can see that." Andy replies. "So I'm guessing you have given this to either brother."

"That's right." Karen replies. "I've been thinking about it all night, if I should or not."

"Does Dan deserve for his sons to read his letter? Does he deserve Nathan and Lucas possibly seeing and talking to him again?" Andy asks.

"Absolutely not." Karen replies.

"I agree." Andy nods. "But does Nathan and Lucas deserve to know their father sent them a letter from prison?"

Karen pauses and nods. "Yes." She says softly. "Oh. This is just like Dan trying to weasle his way back in. He knows I can't keep this from either of them."

"I think it's time I pay Dan Scott another visit." Andy states. "And in the meantime, you go give Lucas that letter."

**SCENE 14: TREE HILL HIGH.**

Haley is standing behind her desk. Almost all of the class is there sitting in their seats. Suddenly the bell rings. A few moments later Greg and Michael come rushing in.

"Sorry we're late." Michael tells Haley.

"Just sit down." Haley tells them.

Michael walks toward an empty desk next to Susie and sits down. Greg looks at them and then sits down toward the front, away from them.

"Glad to see you're joining me in the front today, Greg." Haley tells him.

In the back, Susie and Michael begin to talk quietly to each other. "So, where are we going tonight?" Susie asks him.

"I have the perfect night planned out." Michael tells her. "I'm taking you downtown to the festival. Dinner, dancing, and rides tonight."

"Sounds like the perfect date." Susie smiles. "How are we getting there?"

"It's a surprise." Michael says.

Haley notices the two are talking in the back. "Oh. Excuse me. I'll stop with my discussion here. Wouldn't want to be rude and interrupt your guy's conversation." Haley announces.

Greg looks back at them for a second.

"Oh, thanks." Michael says to Haley. "We'll only be a minute more."

The class laughs. Susie laughs and hits him playfully on the arm.

"Step outside, Michael." Haley tells him. "Now."

Michael walks outside the door into the hall. Haley follows him, closing the door behind her.

"OK," Haley says. "You know what, this isn't the first time you acted like a complete smart alec in my class. You need to start showing some respect. Girls don't like disrespectful guys, you know."

"OK." Michael says. "Noted."

"Have you completey switched roles with your brother?" Haley asks. "He used to be the rude one."

"We're brothers." Michael says as he sees Lucas from a few yards away. "You should know brothers are one of the same."

Haley looks behind her where Michael was glancing and sees Lucas. "Yeah, but Lucas nor Nathan was ever that disrespectful." Haley tells him.

"Well," Lucas says walking by. "Nathan used to be."

"Yeah." Haley says. "Before I trained him."

Lucas, and Michael, laugh.

"Hey, no laughing." Haley says to Michael. "You're in trouble. Go to principal Turner's office."

Michael walks away. Lucas stops to talk to Haley. "What was that about?" Lucas asks.

"Oh," Haley says. "The boy is always interrupting my class and misbehaving."

"Well," Lucas says. "I can't do anything as his coach anymore, but he still does listen to me. I'll try talking to him."

"Thanks, Luke." Haley says. "What's Peton up to today?"

"Oh, she's at our apartment helping move in our stuff." Lucas says. "Me and Nathan's."

"Oh, right." Haley says disappointed. "He's moving out. Oh, well. Having Peyton there alone will be so much fun."

**SCENE 15: SOUTH CAROLINA.**

Mouth is finishing cooking breakfast, and has everything on a plate and breakfast in bed platter for Rachel. He takes it upstairs and into her bedroom for her.

"Aw," Rachel says. "It looks delicious."

Mouth sets it down on her bed. She looks at all of the food and begins eating. "Here," Rachel says placing some bacon near Mouth's mouth. "Have some."

"No, it's all yours." Mouth insists. "I was eating as I cooked." He laughs.

"How lucky was I to find such a sweet guy to be my boyfriend?" Rachel smiles.

"Your parents decided to move to Tree Hill." Mouth says. "And I'm so glad."

"Even though I denied my feelings for you then?" Rachel asks.

"I don't think you did." Mouth says. "Not completely, anyway. I seem to remember a few kisses, dances, hot tub nights."

Rachel smiles. "You noticed that, huh?"

"It was very obvious." Mouth says. "I just couldn't get you to admit it---until now."

"I guess I was scared." Rachel says. "Because you were such a good friend and I didn't have very many of those."

"I understand." Mouth says. "But you have nothing to be afraid of anymore. I promise you." Mouth smiles and they kiss warmly. "I wish things could be like this all the time."

"How's that?" Rachel asks.

"Cooking breakfast in bed." Mouth says. "Being together all the time."

"Maybe it can be." Rachel begins to suggest.

"What do you mean?" Mouth asks.

"How would you like to move in with me into this house?" Rachel asks smiling.

"Are you serious?" Mouth asks. "That seems fast."

"What?" Rachel asks. "After five years?"

"I don't know, Rachel." Mouth says.

"Come on." Rachel says. "You just said you wish it could be like this all the time. Well, it can be."

**SCENE 16: LUCAS SCOTT'S OFFICE.**

Lucas is doing paperwork. His mother, Karen walks in. "Hey." She says. "You busy?"

"Never too busy for my mom." Lucas says. "What's up, ma?"

"I have something I need to show you." Karen says. "It's serious."

"OK." Lucas says. "Should I be worried?"

"I don't know." Karen says. "You tell me." She hands him the letter she received a day earlier.

"What's this?" Lucas says looking down at the letter. "Tree Hill jail? _(He pauses in disbelief) _Dan?"

Karen nods. "I didn't open it, of course. But who else would be sending you something from jail? It's addressed to Nathan, too."

Lucas tries to find some words. "I---can't believe this." He says. "For the last five years, I've tried to forget about that man. Nathan too. And now out of the blue he's able to play with my emotions---even from prison."

"Maybe it's nothing." Karen says. "He probably just wants to know how you're doing."

"It's Dan, mom." Lucas says. "What would he care?"

"Lucas." Karen says. "He does love you, you know. He is still your father."

Lucas looks at a picture of Keith, Karen, and himself at a younger age on his desk. Noticably, there is no picture of Dan. "No." Lucas tells her. "My father was and will always be Keith Scott."

"Are you gonna open it?" Karen asks.

"Not without Nathan." Lucas says. "I'll bring it by Haley's place tonight to show him."

Karen nods. "You know, Luke. I could never forgive him for what he did. But it wouldn't be wrong for you to want to go see him. He is your biological father. Maybe not for sentimental reasons, but even to just see that he's gotten what he deserves all these years."

"What would I say to him?" Lucas asks. "Seriously. Do you realize the last time I saw him I had a gun pointed at his head?"

"It wouldn't be wrong for you to still care about him." Karen says. "I know it's a fine line. But I wouldn't want to see you carry arounf any bitterness or hatred for him."

"It's not." Lucas says. "It's a very clear line that I shouldn't go see him. But thanks for giving me this."

"Well, I'll let you get back to work." Karen says. "By the way, about

the other night at TRIC, I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"Oh, it's fine." Lucas says. "I'm happy for both of you."

Karen smiles and walks out. Lucas just stares at the letter for a minute.

Michael walks in suddenly. "You wanted to see me?" He asks.

"Yeah." Lucas says. "Have a seat."

Michael seats down across from Lucas.

"Haley informed me of your behavior in her class." Lucas tells him.

"Look," Michael begins. "I already got chewed out with a detention by Turner."

"Now it's my turn." Lucas says. "Seriously, what's going on with you?"

"Just some stuff going on in my life at the moment." Michael tells him.

"Like what?" Lucas asks.

"My Dad sorta came back into my life recently." Michael says. "Greg's not handling it well, either."

Lucas glares down at the letter. "I know how that feels."

"Anyway, he left when we were two years old." Michael says. "Left my mom for a younger woman. Hasn't spoken to any of us since."

"That's rough." Lucas says. "I'm going through something similar. My Dad's been in prison for something the last five years and he just sent my mom this letter addressed to me and my brother."

"Are you gonna open it?" Michael asks.

"Not without Nathan" Lucas says. "If at all."

"Why do Dads have to be such jerks?" Michael asks.

"I don't know." Lucas says. "But at least we know your and mine generation of men won't end up like our father's generations. Because we know what not to do now. How not to behave. Like, for instance, interrupting your teacher's class." Lucas winks.

"Nice tie-in." Michael says. "Lesson understood."

**SCENE 17: THAT EVENING.**

Nathan and Jamie are at the miniature golf course. They're just starting on the first hole. Jamie has an ice cream cone in hand.

"OK, son." Nathan says lining up his putt and ready to swing. "Watch Daddy how it's done."

Nathan putts the ball and it doesn't even make it over the second hump. Jamie laughs.

"Or watch me for what not to do." Nathan laughs. "Your turn, sport. Want me to hold that?"

Jamie hands him the ice cream. He takes a stab at the putting and the ball flies to the hole. Nathan walks to the hole holding his bicep with his other arm's hand.

"What's wrong with your arm, Daddy?" Jamie asks.

"Oh, nothing." Nathan says. "Just twisted it from putting."

"You have to be careful, Dad." Jamie tells him.

Suddenly Brooke and Chase walk up to the hole laughing and being touchy-feely.

"Brooke!" Jamie shouts and runs to hug her.

Brooke is very surprised and hugs him back. "Hey, kiddo. Golfing with your Dad?"

"Yeah." Jamie says. "But he hurt his arm putting."

"Oh." Brooke looks at Nathan.

Nathan walks over to them and shakes Chase's hand. "How are you doing?" Nathan asks. "Brooke." Nathan says greeting her.

"Just on a date." Chase says. "Who knew you'd be here?"

"Chase." Brooke says in a stern tone.

"I'm just out with my son." Nathan says. "No reason for awkwardness."

"Sure." Chase says. "No reason at all."

**SCENE 18: SOUTH CAROLINA**

Mouth is outside cleaning up the grill. Rachel walks out in a jacket and jeans.

"Hey, cutie." Rachel says approaching him.

"Hey." Mouth says.

"Dinner was great." Rachel says. "Thanks."

"Oh," Mouth says. "Don't mention it. I love cooking for you."

"You just wouldn't want to every night." Rachel says.

"Rachel," Mouth begins. "I'm just scared we'd be moving things too fast. It doesn't mean I can't be over here a lot."

"Yes, it does." Rachel says. "You can't have the best of both worlds. Living with me and the single life on your own when you're not here."

"It wouldn't be like that and you know it." Mouth tells her. "I wanna make this last, Rachel. And rushing things never helps. OK?"

"Or maybe you're just afraid of committment." Rachel says.

"I'm not." Mouth says. "It just hasn't been that long for us."

"You're acting like we just met." Rachel tells him. "We haven't."

"I want to," Mouth begins. "But everytime I rushed things with a girl before, I lost her. I can't loose you, too."

"You won't." Rachel says. "No matter if we live together right now or not. I'll always be here for you."

Mouth smiles and kisses her. "I love you, Rachel." Mouth tells her. "I do."

Rachel smiles brightly and hugs him. "I love you, too, Mouth McFadden."

**SCENE 19: LATER THAT NIGHT.**

Haley is on the couch just hanging up the phone, watching TV, and grading papers. Nathan and Jamie walk in the door.

"Oh," Haley says. "You two are back finally. How was the day?"

"So much fun, Mommy!" Jamie shouts jumping onto the couch.

Haley smiles. "Aw, sounds like. How are you, Nathan?"

"Couldn't be better." Nathan says. "Spent the day with my one and only son."

"Hey, Jamie." Haley says. "It's bed time for you, kiddo, OK? Go get ready for bed."

"OK!" Jamie says running to his bedroom.

"I was just about to send him back there, actually." Nathan says.

"So you had fun with him today?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." Nathan says. "And while he was at school, I kind of did something for you. For us."

"What's that?" Haley asks. "And how much did it cost?"

"It's no keyboard." Nathan says. "But I think you'll find it very sexy."

"That's quite confident of you." Haley teases.

"I got this because I love you." Nathan says. "And like you, I want to show it."

Nathan pulls up his sleeve revealing a tattoo on his bicep with the number 23 on it and a heart around it with the words, "Haley James Scott" in the middle.

"Aw," Haley smiles. "That's so sweet. Did it hurt?"

"Yes." Nathan says. "It did. But it was worth it for the girl I love most."

Haley smiles and they kiss.

Suddenly Lucas, not bothering to knock, opens up the door and sees them kissing. Also sees Nathan's tattoo and Haley's "23" on her lower back.'

"So," Lucas says. "You finally took got the matching tattoo, huh, Nathan?"

Nathan laughs. "Yeah. Today. What's up, Luke?"

"Well," I'd hate to ruin this happy moment, but---" Lucas says handing Nathan the letter unopened.

Nathan reads the return address. "This is from Dan. He sent this to you?"

"To my mom, actually." Lucas says. "She just gave it to me today."

"Well," Nathan begins. "Thanks for not opening it without me."

"I wouldn't do that." Luca says. "Do you though? Want to open it?"

"I seem to remember agreeing we were done with Dan." Nathan says. "I assumed any letters from him were included."

"I know." Lucas says. "And nothing in that letter could make me want to see him again. But, I don't know, do you just kind of wonder---"

"Little bit." Nathan admits. "He is my Dad. And unlike you, he's the Dad who raised me."

"You can read it alone." Lucas suggests. "I don't need to know."

"I wouldn't do that to you." Nathan says. "I think we need a third party to read it for us."

Nathan and Lucas look at Haley.

"OK." Haley says. "I'll do it. Give me."

Nathan hands her the letter.

**SCENE 20: DOWNTOWN FESTIVAL.**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)---_

_"New love blossoming. It's a beautiful thing when it happens."_

Michael and Susie are riding on the ferris wheel together. Michael has his arm around Susie.

"Best date ever." Susie smiles. "You know that?"

"I do." Michael says. "Because I wholeheartedly agree."

Michael and Susie look at each other and then kiss for a few minutes.

**CUT TO: GEORGIA.**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)---_

_"Second chances don't come by very often, so grab onto them when they do."_

Chase walks Brooke up to her front door. "So, did you have a good time?"

"I had a great time." Brooke smiles.

"Even seeing your ex-fiancee?" Chase asks.

"Nathan and I are still friends." Brooke says. "We've always been. He's with Haley and I'm dating you. We both know we're not where we belong."

Chase smiles and kisses Brooke passionately.

**CUT TO: INSIDE BROOKE'S PLACE.**

Brooke goes into her room, taking off her jacket. She goes into her bathroom and looks in the mirror while smiling.

"I'm happy." Brooke smiles.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)---_

_"Don't ever take happiness for granted. Don't ever take anything for granted."_

Brooke begins to take off her shirt and glances down, seeing the beginnings of a lump on her lower backside. Brooke looks concerned and curious.

**CUT TO: TREE HILL JAIL.**

Dan is laying on his bed in his cell, talking to himself. "I don't want forgiveness. I don't deserve it. I just want to be able to know---at least see, my grandchildren. And to know my two sons again. You two. Lucas and Nathan. I love you both very much. I would give nothing more than to see the people I love again once more---before I die."

**CUT TO: HALEY'S APARTMENT.**

_"...Before I die. Love, Dan." _Haley says putting the letter back into its envelope.

Lucas and Nathan aren't sure what to say.

**CUT TO: PRISON CELL.**

"Love, Dan." Dan says to himself, finishing his thoughts.

_** END OF EPISODE **_


	10. Say It Ain't So

**Season 5. Chapter 10.**_'Say It Ain't So.'_

**SCENE 1: DOCTOR'S OFFICE.**

Brooke is sitting in the waiting room reading a magazine for her to be called by the nurse. There's a woman with a few kids sitting next to her. The kids are playing. Brooke suddenly reads a disturbing statistic in her magazine. It says---

**CUT TO: MAGAZINE PAGE:**_"Studies show an estimated of 13.7 women born in the United States today will develop some kind of cancer in their life times."_

Brooke looks scared and quickly shuts the magazine and throws it done. She sits their nervously.

"Bad article?" The woman with the kids asks Brooke.

"Hi." Brooke says. "Yeah. Disturbing."

"Mind if I pry?" The woman asks.

"It was a statistic on cancer." Brooke says. "Saying that like fifteen percent of woman would get cancer in their lives. That's like a few billion women!"

The woman laughs. "Maybe not quite that high." She says. "Is that what you're here for?"

"I found a lump on my body." Brooke says. "I'm scared to hear what the doctor has to say."

"You know," The woman replies. "It may be nothing. Don't get yourself panicked until you know for sure what it is."

Brooke smiles. "Thanks. You have a point." Brooke says. "So, you here for yourself or them?" Brooke glances at the kids.

"Myself." The woman says. "But I have no babysitter or husband to watch them."

"Sorry." Brooke replies. "Mind if I pry?"

"I was diagnosed with breast cancer a year ago." The woman replies. "Went through the surgery to try to get rid of it but it was too late. It had spread. Now I'm going through kemo and counting my blessings for the days I do have with those little ones."

Brooke looks sad. "That's horrible. I am so sorry."

"Brooke Davis?" The nurse standing in front of the nursing station calls out holding Brooke's file.

"Oh," Brooke stands up. "That's me. It was great meeting you."

"You too, Brooke." The woman replies. "I'm Mona."

"Good luck, Mona." Brooke replies as she walks over to the nurse.

"You too." The woman says to herself.

"How are you today, Brooke?" The nurse asks her seeing that she is quite nervous.

"Not so good actually." Brooke replies. "Kind of scared what I found on my body."

"Well," The nurse says. "We'll get that checked out right away. Let's just take your weight and all that good stuff."

The nurse leads her down the hallway. Brooke looks back at Mona and her kids playing and then follows the nurse.

**CUT TO: EXAMINATION ROOM.**

The nurse enters the door and Brooke follows. "OK." The nurse says. "I'll need you to take off all of your clothes and slip on this 'very fashionable' green gown." The nurse smiles.

"That it is." Brooke smiles. "I should know. I'm in fashion."

The nurse smiles. "OK." The nurse states. "Well, looks like I have all of your basics here. Doctor Lila will be in here shortly. She's great."

"Thanks." Brooke smiles.

The nurse leaves. Brooke looks around nervously and then picks up the green gown and starts changing into it.

_**END OF TEASER/"I Don't Wanna Be" plays**_

**SCENE 2: NATHAN AND LUCAS APARTMENT.**

Peyton is sitting with her laptop e-mailing. She looks at the screen and finishes typing. The screen shows…

**CUT TO: LAPTOP SCREEN.**_"Hi. Just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm fine. TRIC is doing awesome. Sincerely, P Sawyer."_

Peyton hits 'send' as Lucas and Nathan walk in. Peyton quickly closes her laptop. "Hey babe." Peyton says smiling and standing up to hug Lucas. Lucas hugs back.

"Ah." Nathan begins. "I thought you were talking to me for a second." Nathan laughs.

"That ship sailed long ago, bubba." Peyton teases.

"Yeah." Lucas says. "But you got a new ship now. Right?"

"Haley James." Nathan smiles.

"Oh. Is it still 'James'?" Lucas asks. "No 'Scott'?"

"Well," Nathan begins. "Technically we aren't married anymore."

"Wedding number three, Nate." Lucas laughs.

"So you ready for your big game tonight?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah, hey, man." Nathan says. "Try winning it this time."

"Tell that to my team." Lucas says. "So what are you doing today?" Lucas asks Peyton.

"Oh, I don't know." Peyton says. "Working. Inventory. Stuff like that."

"Will you be able to step away to go to the game for a few?" Lucas asks hopeful.

"We'll see." Peyton says. "I'm sure." She smiles.

"Oh, guys." Nathan chimes in. "I called Rachel to see how her mother was doing back in California. She didn't make it."

"Oh, no." Lucas says. "How is she? Rachel, I mean."

"Mouth's been there for her a lot." Nathan says. "But the funeral's this weekend. I know Rachel is---well, Rachel. But she's still a good person and our friend. So, whoever wants to join me---"

"I'm in." Lucas says.

"I'm sure Brooke will be there." Nathan says. "Peyton?"

"I really don't know if I can." Peyton says. "With TRIC just opening and all. Besides, out of all of us, I was the least closest with Rachel."

"Actually," Lucas disagrees. "That would be Hales."

"I'll think about it." Peyton compromises. "Although, I don't know how many funerals I can take in my life."

"Aw," Lucas says beginning to hug her. "I know what you mean." He kisses her.

"And that's my cue." Nathan says. "Later."

**SCENE 3: TREE HILL PRISON.**

Dan is walking back to his cell with a guard behind him. He's in handcuffs. The guard opens the cell and Dan walks in, while the guard takes the cuffs off.

"You know," Dan says. "I could punch you right now and run."

The guard laughs. "Try getting past my gun, and the hundred other guards in here."

"Would you really shoot a dying man?" Dan asks.

"If that dying man tried to escape," The guard says. "In a heart beat."

The guard locks the cell and walks away. Dan sits down on his bed. His "neighbor" takes a look at him.

"Is that true?" The man asks.

"What?" Dan asks. "That I would punch that wuss?"

"No." The man shakes his head. "That you're dying."

Dan's quiet for a second. "Yeah. It's true."

"I think we're all dying." The man says. "From being in here."

"Perhaps." Dan shrugs. "But I'm dying from an illness."

"Is that where you just were?" The man asks. "Getting medical attention."

"Yeah. Have been for the last few months." Dan tells him.

"What's wrong?" The man asks.

"I have cancer." Dan says. "Non treatable."

"Don't say that." The man tells him. "There's a chance---"

"No." Dan interrupts. "There's not. It's spread too long now. Found out about it too late into it."

"I'm sorry." The man says sincerely. "Honestly, death should beat being in here."

"Eh." Dan says. "That's karma for you."

The man looks at him strangely.

"I deserve this for everything I've done." Dan admits. "I'm surprised God let me survive this long."

"We've all done bad things in here." The man tells him.

"I murdered my only brother." Dan says. "Partly out of self-defense, but mostly out of jealously. I bullied my youngest son his whole life. I abandoned my older son his whole life. I left my high school sweet heart for another woman. I emotionally abused my wife, made her a druggie, and drove her to attempting to kill me."

"Wow." The man says. "She in jail, too?"

"No." Dan says. "I deserved it anyhow."

"Well," The man says. "At least you lived life. Had kids, wives, a good time I presume."

"I just hope I'll get to see my sons and ex-wife before I die." Dan says hopeful. "I haven't seen any of them for five years." Dan says sadly. "And the love of my life, I have to see again. Karen Roe."

"God has a way of working miracles." The man says.

"Not for people he gives cancer to." Dan says. "I just---"

Just then the man glances at the TV and sees The Price is Right is on. "Oh, boy!" The man exclaims. "It's time for that fatty, Drew Carey!"

Dan looks down sadly. "I'll pour my heart out after the stupid game show." Dan says to himself laying down.

**SCENE 4: MICHAEL/GREG'S BEDROOM.**

Michael is on the computer. Greg is in his basketball attire and grabs his basketball.

"I'm gonna go shoot some hoops to get ready for the big game tonight." Greg says. "Wanna come with me?"

"What's the point?" Michael asks. "I'm not on the team anymore."

"For fun?" Greg says. "Besides, I thought you found a new passion."

"Doesn't mean I don't miss basketball." Michael tells his brother.

"Whatever." Greg says. "You coming or not?"

"I thought you hated me." Michael says.

"We're brothers." Greg says. "I'm supposed to. Come on, man."

"Alright." Michael says. "I'll go."

Michael gets up and they go to the front door. Greg opens it and there stands Susie with two coffees and a bag. "Susie." Greg says surprised. "Aw. You didn't have to get me breakfast." Greg jokes.

"It's for Mikey." Susie tells him. "Here you go." She hands Michael a coffee and donut.

"Mikey?" Greg asks with a gross face. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Shut up, man." Michael says. "You wanna come to the river court with us?"

"I was thinking we could be alone." Susie admits.

"Basketball, man?" Greg asks. "She wants to be alone!"

Susie and Michael glance at him unkindly.

"I should really practice for tonight's game." Greg says. "Later." He leaves.

"So," Michael says. "What did you have in mind?"

"The park, maybe." Susie suggests. "Where we can, oh, I don't know---" She wraps her arms around him and kisses him.

"I see." Michael says, turned on. "Lets go." He shuts the door and they leave.

**SCENE 5: SOUTH CAROLINA. RACHEL'S HOUSE.**

Rachel is sitting watching TV. She gets up and goes to the kitchen for a drink. She opens the refrigerator and sees lemonade.

"Mm" Rachel says to herself. "That looks mighty good."

As she's about to pick it up, she glances at the Coronas. She takes the Corona in hand and goes back in front of her TV.

"This is better." Rachel admits. "It's just one."

She opens it up and is about to take a sip---but doesn't. Instead she looks scared and nervous and begins to remember the past.

**FLASHBACK: A BAR. CALIFORNIA.**

Rachel is sitting in a bar, with no drinks in front of her, and depressed.

"Come on." The bartender says. "It's only one."

"One could be deadly." Rachel tells him. "I almost killed myself and a boyfriend over one glass of champagne."

"Wow." The bartender says. "Hardcore right there."

"I'm Rachel, by the way." She introduces herself.

"OK." The bartender says. "So, Rachel, how about a drink?"

"Nice try." Rachel says.

"Looks like you need it." He admits.

"I'm a high school graduate with no direction in life." Rachel says. "Of course I need it."

The bartender makes her a drink and plops it in front of her. "There." He says. "That'll fix you right up."

"It is only one." Rachel says having a change of heart. "OK. Let's do this."

**CUT TO: A LITTLE AWHILE LATER.**

There's several empty glasses in front of where Rachel was sitting. She's now on the table dancing. The bartender and others are laughing.

"Look at me!" Rachel shouts.

"I should make this part strip club." The bartender says.

Just then, surprisingly, Lucas walks into the bar.

"Lucas!" Rachel shouts. "Oh, my God!" She jumps off the table and hugs him. "It's been like, a really long time!"

"I guess." Lucas says sadly.

"Don't you live, like, very far away from here?" Rachel asks.

"I was visiting Peyton." Lucas says. "She lives here."

They go and sit at the bar.

"Jack D." Lucas tells the bartender.

"Coming up." Bartender replies.

"So why so gloomy?" Rachel asks Lucas. "Oh, no. Did you and Peyton break up?"

"No." Lucas says. "But we did have a fight."

"About what?" Rachel asks.

"Some new guy in her life." Lucas says. "It's obvious he's into her, and I don't like that she's friends with someone who is flirting with her."

"Does she like him?" Rachel asks.

"No." Lucas replies. "But he likes her. I just really don't like this Daniel guy."

"I'm sure nothing's gonna happen." Rachel assures him. "She loves you."

"Thanks, Rach." Lucas smiles.

"Anyway," Rachel says standing up near him. "You're looking hot tonight, Luke."

"Peyton." Lucas reminds her. "Remember?"

"She's not here." Rachel says putting her hands on his chest.

**END OF FLASHBACK: SOUTH CAROLINA. PRESENT TIME.**

"Rachel?" Mouth asks sitting next to her. "I thought you didn't drink anymore."

"I don't." Rachel replies, glancing at her Corona. "Oh. This. I didn't sip any. Promise."

"I can see that." Mouth says. "Mind if I have it?" He asks taking it from her.

"No, Mouth!" Rachel says. "Don't. Don't drink any beer. Please. It makes people do things they regret. Trust me."

**SCENE 6: NATHAN / LUCAS APARTMENT.**

Lucas is sitting on the couch with a beer. Nathan walks in.

"Hey, man." Nathan says closing the door.

"Hey." Lucas says turning his head. "Peyton just left."

"You guys seem happy again." Nathan says. "Good for you."

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "How long could I really stay mad at her about Daniel?"

"We have anymore in the fridge?" Nathan asks opening it up. "Sweet." He says taking out a Corona and sitting on the couch.

"So, about this letter." Lucas says. "Did the whole 'I hope to see you before I die' part seem kind of cryptic?"

"That's Dan for you." Nathan says. "Playing the sympathy card, thinking we'll give in."

"You don't think he's---" Lucas begins.

"Nah." Nathan shakes his head. "He just means before his time comes. Now if he played the sick card too, then he's really messed up."

"Anyway," Lucas says. "This place is starting to look nice."

"Yeah." Nathan agrees. "Peyton's done a good job."

So, seriously man." Nathan says. "Are you nervous about the game?"

"Oh, yeah." Nathan nods. "Are you kidding? Terrified. I mean, I loose our first game of the season---my first game at THH as coach--I don't know."

"You'll get one, man." Nathan assures him. "It took Whitey thirty-five years to win a state championship."

**SCENE 7: RIVER COURT**

Greg is shooting baskets and practicing, as Susie and Michael walk up to the court

"Nice, man." Michael seemingly compliments him. "As you play by yourself." He laughs.

"Hey." Susie hits him playfully. "Don't be a jerk, Mike."

"Yeah." Greg agrees. "_Mikey_."

Michael grabs the ball from him and runs past him dribbling the ball and then slam dunking it into the net.

"Now see, bro." Michael says walking back to Susie. "_That_is how it's done." He gives Susie a kiss as she smiles.

"Susie, what have you done to this guy?" Greg asks. "He seems more confident since he's been with you."

"She certainly makes me feel confident." Michael agrees.

"Aw." Susie says sweetly. "Hey. Good luck tonight, Greg."

"Thanks." Greg smiles.

"Anyway," Michael says. "You up for a little one on one? Or too scared to face me, bro?"

"Um. I believe you're the one who turned down my challenge to make out with your girlfriend." Greg reminds him.

"Whatever." Michael rolls his eyes. "Jealous much?"

"Alright." Greg says. "Game to eleven. Make it take it."

Michael takes the ball and shoots it. Susie cheers him on.

**SCENE 8: THAT EVENING.**

It's in the THH basketball gym. Crowd's all in here. The game has begun. The crowd is cheering everyone on. Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Lily, Karen, and Andy are there, too. Lucas is on the side lines. Susie and Michael are in the crowd, too.

"Greg!" Lucas shouts. "Pas that damn ball!"

Suddenly Brooke quietly enters the gym unseen and approaches Lucas.

"Hi." Brooke says.

"Uh." Lucas begins. "Kind of busy here, Brooke."

"I know." Brooke nods. "Trust me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. I'm just really scared about something."

Lucas looks concerned. "What is it?"

"I--um." Brooke begins. "I had a doctor's appointment today."

"What?" Lucas asks. "For what?"

"For---um---for..." Brooke stutters, on the verge of tears.

"Hey. Brooke." Lucas says comforting Brooke by giving her a hug. "It's OK. Whatever it is, it'll be OK."

"I'm not so sure, Luke." Brooke cries. "I don't know."

"OK." Lucas says looking around. "OK. Um. Let's go out here."

Lucas takes Brooke's hands and begins to walk off the court. Greg, while playing, looks confused as to what he is doing. The people in the audience do, too. Brooke and Lucas being to exit the gym door, and just as they do Peyton walks in from the other end and sees Brooke and Lucas leaving. She wonders what is going on, looks around the audience for familiar faces, and sees Haley and Nathan and walks up to them.

"Hey, girlie." Haley smiles at her. "Where've you been?"

"I just found an hour or so time to get away from TRIC." Peyton replies. "To only come here to see Lucas walk out of here with Brooke."

"Yeah." Nathan says. "We saw that, too. I'm sure it's nothing."

"When is it ever nothing with Brooke and Lucas?" Peyton asks.

"Are you being a tad insecure?" Haley asks. "I'm sorry, but you know Lucas loves you. He wouldn't do anything to---"

"---I know." Peyton interrupts. "But with the whole recent Daniel thing, I worry he's gonna think it's too much drama---and then see Brooke standing in his arms."

"Have a seat." Haley scoots over. "Enjoy the game. Relax."

"Get your mind off of Brooke and Lucas." Nathan says.

Peyton sits and begins playing with Jamie.

**CUT TO:****OUTSIDE GYM.**

Lucas and Brooke walk around the corner together. "So what's got Miss Cheery all in tears?" Lucas asks.

"I don't even know if I can say it." Brooke wipes her tears.

"It's me, Brooke." Lucas tells her looking her in the eye. "I'm here for you."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." Brooke says. "Not Haley, Nathan, or even Peyton. I don't wanna worry them too soon."

"OK." Lucas says not sure what he's promising to keep from his friends/girlfriend. "I promise."

"I found---" Brooke tries to say. "---something on my body the other day."

"Like what?" Lucas asks.

"Something that could be cancerous." Brooke comes out and says it, as Lucas's face turns to fear. "I don't know. I went to the doctor earlier and I'll get the results back of it in a few days."

"Oh, my God." Lucas says beginning to cry. "Brooke---I'm gonna be here for you every step of the way---no matter what." Lucas says, giving her a hug.

Brooke hugs him back. "I know. Why do you think I chose to tell you?"

**CUT TO: INSIDE GYM.**

Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jamie are watching the game.

"OK." Peyton says standing up. "I have to go find them. It's been forever. Something may be wrong, you know?"

"Or this could be the perfect chance to spy on them." Nathan says. "Right?"

"No." Peyton says. "This isn't that. I'm concerned. Brooke didn't look too well when she was leaving here. I'll be right back."

"Oh! What is going on?" The THH basketball announcer asks the crowd from his seat in the front. "The Tree Hill Ravens are trailing by eight, and their coach is no where in sight. I ask again: What is Coach Scott thinking? It makes you wonder how much he actually cares about the team he used to play on."

**CUT TO: OUTSIDE GYM.**

Peyton exits the gym door and begins to walk around the corner. She instantly sees Brooke and Lucas locked in a tearful hug. Peyton looks shocked---and confused. She decides to hide behind one of the school hall's pillars.

"Are you OK?" Lucas asks.

"A little bit." Brooke says. "You have a big part to do with that."

"I should be getting back in." Lucas says. "You should go sit with Hales and Nathan. Don't sit alone. Peyton may be here too by now."

"I can't sit around them like this." Brooke says. "They'll suspect something."

"OK." Lucas says. "Go clean yourself up and then get back to the game. Hey. I'm right here if you need me. OK? I'm not leaving your side in any of this." Lucas hugs her one last and then walks back into the gym.

Brooke rubs her tears. "Thanks, Luke." Brooke says to herself. "I could always count on you."

Brooke walks into a nearby bathroom to freshen up. Peyton comes out from behind the pillars, looks sad and confused.

"Suspect what?" Peyton asks herself suspiciously.

**SCENE 9: SOUTH CAROLINA**

Mouth is grilling on the barbecue. Rachel comes outside with some sodas.

"So," Mouth begins. "You were serious about this no drinking thing."

"Yeah." Rachel says. "Is that OK?"

"You're trying to convince me not to drink?" Mouth asks. "Whoever thought we'd see the day."

Rachel laughs. "Mm." She looks at the grill. "Looks delicious."

"Thanks." Mouth says. "You look pretty delicious yourself." She gives her a kiss on the lips. Rachel backs away. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Sorry." Rachel says. "I've just had some stuff on my mind."

**FLASHBACK: CALIFORNIA. BAR.**

(Where it left off from the last one.) Rachel has her hands on Lucas's chest, and unbuttons his first shirt button.

"Just enjoy the ride." Rachel smiles. "Mm. Remember our round of naked basketball?"

"I do." Lucas says a tad uncomfortable.

"Mm." Rachel says. "That was hot, don't you think?"

"Yes." Lucas replies. "It was very hot me putting your shirt back on." Lucas takes Rachel's hands and removes them from his chest. "I'm happily in a relationship with Peyton Sawyer. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." Rachel says. "But it didn't seem to happy when you walked in here complaining about Peyton's other boyfriend. Daniel, was it?"

"He's just a friend." Lucas says. "It's not like that. I know that."

"Sure." Rachel says sarcastically. "Luke, don't you ever learn? We went through this before, and I believe I was right then, too."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asks.

"Chris and Brooke." Rachel replies. "It wasn't like that with them, either, right?"

"Peyton isn't Brooke." Lucas says. "Although Daniel is quite similar to Chris. I need a drink. Bartender!"

"Yeah?" The bartender asks.

"He'll have a Rachel with a side of horny." Rachel tells him.

**/END OF FLASHBACK: PRESENT TIME. SOUTH CAROLINA.**

Mouth is barbecuing. Rachel is sitting down.

"Let's just say I've done some things I'm not proud of." Rachel admits to Mouth.

"Whatever it is," Mouth begins. "You can tell me."

**SCENE 10: THH BASKETBALL GYM.**

The TH Ravens are loosing 12-22. Greg's been making the most baskets. Nathan stares out at Greg, admiring his basketball and shooting skills.

"Look familiar?" Haley asks Nathan, watching him stare intently at Greg.

"Yeah." Nathan says. "Where did I go wrong?"

Haley gives him a hug. Nathan starts to think.

**FLASHBACK: BAR. CALIFORNIA.**

(This takes place after Nathan "caught" Lucas and Haley together.) Nathan walks into a bar saddened. He had just slept with Peyton. The bartender takes notice.

"What's up, man?" The bartender asks.

Nathan sits down. "Life sucks. I'm an a---s."

"Here's a drink." The bartender hands him a Coors. "Always makes me feel better."

"Well," Nathan says. "I'm sure you just didn't catch your wife with another guy, and that guy being your brother, and sleep with your ex-girlfriend, one of your wife's best friends, as some sort of twisted revenge."

"Uh." The bartender says speechless. "You got to have sex and yet you're complaining? Man. Some people are never happy no matter what."

"Trust me," Nathan says. "There was a time when I thought exactly like that."

"Nah. Don't believe it." Nathan says. "You seem too much like a whipped dog. You're, what, 19? 20? And you're married? And you feel guilty for having sex. You're nothing like _us_."

"Us?" Nathan asks.

The bartender nods "All of us in here." He says.

"Hey." Nathan protests. "OK. Maybe I'm not anymore. But I was. This used to be my thing on a daily basis. I used to destroy any guy that I wanted. For fun."

"I don't believe it." The bartender says. "You're gonna have to prove it because as far as I can tell you're nothing but a little wussy man who lets a_woman_ determine his happiness. Double points for going and having sex with your wife's best friend. But it doesn't even matter if you're gonna feel guilty over it. And you do."

'And that's why you're a little wussy boy." The man next to him chimes in. "If you were like us, you wouldn't be bummed right now. You wouldn't have any women or relationships or anything else to screw you over. And they always do."

"OK." Nathan says. "I'll prove it to you punks. Because honestly, you're both nothing but a few wannabe tough guys. I used to destroy guys just like you. Daily."

"Prove it how?" The bartender asks.

"First of all," Nathan says. "Give me your strongest drink. Four of them."

Everyone near the bar gasps. "If you say so." The bartender says getting them ready.

**/END OF FLASHBACK:****THH GYM. PRESENT TIME.**

Haley and Jamie are standing cheering. "Go, Greg!" Haley says as Greg high fives all of his team mates on the court. Lucas is standing on the sidelines, happily watching the scoreboard jump to 27-25 in the Ravens favor. Lucas still keeps looking up in the crowd to see if Brooke came back in yet.

Nathan looks over and sees Peyton walking up to their seats. "Where've you been?" Nathan asks her.

"Yeah." Haley says. "We were getting worried."

"Oh. Just needed some air." Peyton says sitting down.

"You sure you're OK?" Haley asks, sensing she's not OK.

Lucas looks up at Peyton and smiles and then waves to her. Peyton stares at him for a second and then looks away. Lucas looks confused, but then goes back to the game.

"Peyton?" Haley asks waving her hand in front. "Hello?"

"Oh." Peyton snaps out of it. "Sorry. What?"

"You were saying you're OK." Haley tells her.

"Yeah." Peyton says. "I'm fine."

**SCENE 11: SOUTH CAROLINA.**

Mouth and Rachel are cleaning up their dinner mess. "I kinda feel bad for not going to Lucas's game tonight." Mouth says.

"Oh. He'll be fine." Rachel assures him. "This isn't high school. We don't have to go to every game. I'm not a cheerleader, and you're not their announcer anymore."

"Yeah." Mouth replies. "You ever miss it? High school."

"Do I miss being responsible for the majority of the bad stuff that happened at that school?" Rachel asks. "No."

"But, I mean---" Mouth begins. "---You knew who you were then. A cheerleader. The hot girl. And so did I. Mouth McFadden. Tree Hill High Ravens announcer. Promoted from River Court status. Now I should be some famous known announcer---and I'm not."

"So do something about that." Rachel tells him. "Go out and make your life happen. You did with me and look how that is turning out. You're so talented at delivering a great report of basketball games. Don't waste that."

"You're right." Mouth smiles. "Thanks, Rachel."

"Get your foot in the door." Rachel says. "Start at a TV studio or something---doing small work until you get noticed."

Mouth nods and kisses her. "Thank you for helping." Mouth tells her. "You're the best."

Rachel smiles. Mouth looks around and then back at Rachel smiling. "Let's do it." Mouth says.

"Do what?" Rachel asks.

"Move in together." Mouth says. "Like you wanted. I do, too."

Rachel begins thinking back to her past again.

**FLASHBACK: MOTEL. CALIFORNIA. **

(Same time before as the previous Rachel flashback.) Rachel and Lucas walk up the stairs to the line of motel rooms on the second floor.

"Having fun yet, sexy?" Rachel asks.

"Much fun. Very so, much fun." A very drunk Lucas replies.

Rachel laughs, drunk herself. They arrive at the motel room door and open it up. But they don't go in yet.

"You ready for this?" Rachel asks.

"You're hot." Lucas replies.

Rachel and Lucas walk into the motel room and shut the door. "Want to watch some TV?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah. Sure." Lucas says.

"Or maybe some music instead." Rachel suggests. "Set the mood a little."

"Two drunk people in a motel, Rach." Lucas tells her. "Not exactly the stuff of a great romance."

"Shut up." Rachel says. "Kiss me."

Even drunken, Lucas is hesitant on kissing her. Something inside him stops him from doing so, as he pulls away from her.

"Oh, no." Rachel pulls him closer. "You get back here. Peyton doesn't deserve you."

Rachel begins to kiss him on the lips, moving her hands to Lucas's back, and beginning to unbutton his shirt, throwing him onto the bed.

"Oh, yeah." Rachel says. "This is more like it."

Rachel goes on top of Lucas, unbuttoning his shirt all the way and kissing and massaging his chest. Lucas seems as though he's enjoying it for a few seconds, but then he starts to remember a recent event.

_"Luke, I love you!" Lucas hears Peyton saying in his mind, remembering the conversation. "Daniel's just a friend. OK?"_

Lucas gently pushes Rachel off of him and stands up. "I can't do this." Lucas says. "I'm sorry. I love Peyton."

"I was waiting for you to realize that." Rachel admits. "And stop this."

"I'm gonna go---make up with Peyton." Lucas says. "Maybe we can keep this between us?"

"Nothing happened, Luke." Rachel says. "You really are a good guy."

Lucas leaves. Rachel crashes on the bed.

**/END OF FLASHBACK. SOUTH CAROLINA.**

"Rachel, what's on your mind?" Mouth asks.

Rachel smiles. "Just you." She says. "I'm fine."

"So, do you wanna move in together?" Mouth asks.

Rachel gives him a kiss and smiles. "What do you think?"

**SCENE 12: BASKETBALL GAME. THH GYM.**

Nathan is still watching Greg play. Haley is playing with Jamie. Peyton is looking off into space, deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts." Haley says to Peyton.

"What?" Peyton asks. "Oh. Nothing."

"Peyton, come on, it's me." Haley says. "What's on your mind?"

"Lucas and Brooke." Peyton admits.

"Still?" Haley asks. "I thought you and Lucas were doing great. Why have you turned into the jealous girlfriend suddenly? No offense."

"I saw them outside in a long, tearful hug." Peyton tells her. "And Brooke said they couldn't tell anyone or else we'd get suspicious."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Haley assures her.

"Hugging, crying, and secrets." Peyton says. "Yeah. That's nothing alright." Peyton says sarcastically.

"Nathan," Haley says. "Tell Peyton she's overreacting. Nathan?"

Nathan is again deep in thought.

**FLASHBACK: BAR. CALIFORNIA.**

Nathan is acting crazy in the bar, obviously quite drunk. He's playing pool with somebody, doing all sorts of crazy tricks with the cue stick. The bartender and other man are watching him surprisingly.

"Is it time?" The bartender asks.

"Nah." The man says. "He's not crazy enough for that yet."

The guy Nathan is playing pool with sinks the eight ball for the win---all of the money Nathan and him had bet.

"No!" Nathan shouts throwing down the cur stick. "Haley's gonna kill me!"

"Haley?" The bartender asks. "That your cheating wife?"

"Oh, yeah." Nathan remembers. "Who cares? She's a freaking cheater!"

"Are are you." The man says. "Every time I went to shoot, you had something to say."

Nathan's cell rings. "Of course. It's Haley." Nathan rolls his eyes.

**CUT TO: HALEY LEAVING A VOICE MESSAGE. **_"Nathan, it's me. Please pick up. What you say, it wasn't what it looked liked. I swear. I would never do that to you. Neither would Lucas. We both feel horrible you'd think we could. Anyway, Lucas was upset over his break-up with Peyton. That ring you saw---that was Lucas's he bought to propose---to Peyton. Anyway, please Nathan. Come home. I miss you. I love you, baby."_

Nathan without listening to the message, throws his cell out of the bar's window and breaks it.

"I think it's that time now, boss." The man says to the bartender.

"Yeah." The bartender says. "I think you're right."

The bartender walks over to Nathan. "OK, son. Sorry about this, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"What?" Nathan asks. "Get real. I'm not going anywhere."

The bartender puts his hand on Nathan's arm. "Oh, yes, you are." He says. "Getting drunk is one thing. But acting like a maniac and breaking windows is another. We don't wanna deal with the coppers. OK?"

"No." Nathan says. "I'll do whatever I want in here. And stay however late I want. Oh, and, please remove your hand from my arm before you personally see what I meant by,_ 'I used to destroy guys like you. Daily.'_"

"Alright, punk." The bartender says. "I don't respond to threats lightly." The bartender punches Nathan and Nathan falls over on the pool table.

Nathan gets up and wipes the blood off his face from his nose. He socks the bartender in the gut and then punches him. The bartender falls to the ground in pain.

Nathan steps onto the pool table and stands up on it. He raises his hands like a champion. "Yes!" Nathan shouts. "I took down a man twice my size! I'm king of this bar now!"

"How drunk is that guy?" One of the guys in the bar asks.

Suddenly, the guy Nathan was playing pool with jumps onto the pool table so quickly Nathan doesn't have time to react fast enough. The guy pushes Nathan hard and loosing his balance, Nathan falls over and through another window, breaking the glass with his body, and falling onto the cement. He lays there unconscious, bleeding, with shattered glass all over.

**SCENE 13: THH GYM.**

The Ravens are loosing by three, 36-33. Greg has two free throws coming up right now, with no time left on the clock. So these two shots will determine the game. Greg sweats as he stands at the free through line bouncing the ball. Lucas is standing on the side, crossing his fingers, quietly saying, "You can do it, Greg. You can do it." Brooke walks in, wipes her tears, and walks over to Lucas. Peyton sees from the bleachers and becomes upset again. Susie and Michael are in the audience holding hands, watching the game. Nathan, watching Greg about to shoot his first free through for the win, thinks back to when he was in a similar situation. He thinks about Dan coaching him on his free throws several dozen times as a kid, and that very thing being what allowed Nathan to advance himself and his team to the post-season during senior year and ultimately a state championship win.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott)---_

_"Have you ever seen a piece of yourself in a stranger? How would you feel if this stranger was seemingly living a similar version to your old life, except doing it so much better than you did?"_

**CUT TO: Susie and Michael in the crowd holding hands. Greg looks up at them, and then faces the basketball net.**

Greg shoots his first free through ball. The crowd cheers. The balls hits the backboard and misses the net. The crowd "aw"'s.

"You still have one more!" Lucas shouts. "You can do it!"

Greg smiles. Peyton walks down to Lucas and Brooke.

"Peyton---" Lucas says surprised. "You made it. Hey."

"Yeah." Peyton says. "And you'd know that if you weren't focused on Brooke all night." Peyton gives him a look and walks out of the gym.

Brooke sighs. Lucas becomes saddened. "Go, Greg!" Lucas shouts to Greg.

Greg shoots the ball and misses once again. He lowers his head. Lucas lowers his head and sighs. He takes off his whistle.

"I'll be right back." Lucas tells Brooke.

"Good luck." Brooke smiles, knowing where he's going.

**CUT TO: OUTSIDE OF GYM.**

Lucas walks outside. He sees Peyton sitting on a bench. "You wanna explain that back there?" Lucas asks Peyton.

"Explain?" Peyton asks. "Me? Please. You're the one with an awful lot of explaining to do."

"So," Lucas begins. "I guess you saw me and Brooke out here before. It was nothing, Peyton. Honestly, I'm surprised I even have to tell you that."

"Luke, I saw." Peyton says. "It was definitely something."

"Fine." Lucas gives in. "But it was nothing romantic."

"Then tell me what it was about." Peyton orders.

"I can't." Lucas says. "I promised I wouldn't saw anything---to anyone."

"Nice to know where your priorities are." Peyton says.

"Peyton, I made a promise." Lucas says. "Besides, at least I didn't lie like you did about Daniel."

"Oh, wow." Peyton says amazed. "Now you're throwing that in my face? Thanks, Luke. Like I haven't felt awful enough for tonight. _(she pauses) _Jerk."

Peyton begins to walk away from him.

"Wait---" Lucas says grabbing her arm with his hand to stop her.

"Don't touch me." Peyton says. "Lucas, I mean it. Unless you wanna tell me what you and Brooke were really up to?"

"I can't." Lucas says. "I'm sorry."

"Bye." Peyton says walking away.

**SCENE 14: LATER THAT NIGHT.**

**FLASHBACK: HOSPITAL. CALIFORNIA.**

Nathan is laying in a hospital bed from a few days after his bar accident. He's hooked up to machines and had emergency surgery that night of the accident. He's awake. He pulls out his cell phone and dials his voice mail number.

**CLOSE-UP OF CELL: "AT&T Cingular Wireless."**

**VOICE MAIL MESSAGE: **_"You have one new voice mail message."_

Nathan begins to think about his junior year of high school when Haley was on tour.

**CUT TO: JUNIOR YEAR. NATHAN'S OLD APARTMENT.**

Nathan walks in and sees he has a message on his answering machine.

_"You have one new message." The recording says. _

_"Nathan, it's me. I just wanted to say---" Haley begins to say on the answering machine from the recording._

Nathan hits delete.

**CUT TO: HOSPITAL. NATHAN IN BED.**

_"To listen to this message, press 1." Nathan's voice mail says. "To delete this message, press 2."_

**CLOSE-UP OF CELL: NATHAN HITS THE NUMBER "2".**

**CUT TO: PRESENT TIME. HALEY'S APARTMENT.**

Nathan and Haley are in bed. Nathan suddenly wakes up, looks around, and sees Haley. He gets closer to Haley and puts his arm around her, falling back to sleep.

**SCENE 15: THE NEXT DAY.**

Michael walks in his and Greg's (parent's) house. Greg is laying on the couch.

"Hey." Michael says. "Nice game last night, chump."

"Shove it," Greg says. "A---s hat."

"Dude," Michael says. "You had two chances to win the game. And you blew both."

"Yeah yeah." Greg says. "Go make out with your girlfriend. And leave me alone."

"Suit yourself." Michael says.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Greg says.

Michael leaves. Greg turns on the TV, frustrated by his performance last night.

**SCENE 16: TREE HILL MOTEL. INSIDE.**

Brooke is sitting on the bed, holding her cell, crying. "This can't be happening." Brooke says to herself.

Suddenly someone walks on her motel room door. Brooke smiles, and goes to open it. Lucas is standing there.

"Thanks for coming." Brooke smiles and cries at the same time.

"It sounded important." Lucas says. "Hey. What's wrong? Did you hear from the doctor?

Brooke nods.

Lucas gives Brooke a hug, rubbing her hair with his hands for comfort. "What did she say?" Lucas asks.

Brooke places her head on Lucas's shoulder for a moment, relaxed. "I need surgery, Lucas." Brooke tells him. "She said there are cancerous cells forming and they need to go in to remove them." Brooke cries.

"Hey." Lucas says. "Hey. Pretty girl. That's kind of a good thing. Right? It means they caught it early so they can get rid of it from your body with ease."

"I know." Brooke nods. "I guess. It's just---this is all so much. So surreal. Like it's not actually happening, only it is. I'm so scared, Luke." She cries into his chest.

"Hey." Lucas says. "Hey, Brooke." He places his hands on her shoulders looking straight at her. "You're gonna be OK. More than OK. I won't loose you. I _can't _loose you."

Brooke smiles.

"You hear?" Lucas says. "I need you in my life. OK?"

Brooke smiles and nods. "Me too."

"OK." Lucas says. "Then we're gonna beat this thing. You got it? And you have a lot of other people for support, too. But if you don't wanna tell them, we won't. I'll be by your side no matter what. A through Z long."

"Thank you." Brooke smiles. "I really needed that."

"Look," Luca says. "I should go see Peyton. We kind of had a fight last night."

Brooke's smile fades, looking down.

"You gonna be OK alone for awhile?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah. Sure." Brooke tries to put on a tough face. "I can call Cynthia or someone. Don't worry about me."

"But I do." Lucas says. "I want to."

"That's why you're the best." Brooke smiles.

"I'll stop by later." Lucas says giving her one last hug for now.

Lucas exits, shutting the door behind him.

Brooke paces back and forth. She looks into the mirror for a few moments. Then she gets her cell.

**CLOSE-UP OF CELL: BROOKE HIGHLIGHTS THE NAME, **_**"Chase Cell."**_

It begins to ring.

"Chase. Hi." Brooke says. "It's me. I'm sorry to do this over the phone, but this just isn't working out. I'm sorry. It's just not the right time for us---because there's kind of someone else. I'm sorry again." She hangs up.

She closes her cell and sits on the back, looking at herself in the mirror and starting to cry.

**SCENE 17: SOUTH CAROLINA. RACHEL'S HOUSE.**

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott)---_

_"Have you ever been so happy with your life---great significant other, big house, great friends, fun job---only to have one single thing happen to you that jeopardizes all of that long-earned happiness? It's amazing how building years of happiness and finally getting it can be threatened from a single night of passion. Isn't it?"_

Rachel is in the bathroom standing up and looking at something nervously on the counter by the sink. She glances at the trash can and inside is a box with a pregnant lady on it. Suddenly, there's a knock on the bathroom door.

"Can I come in?" Mouth asks.

"Yeah. Sure." Rachel says. "I'm just brushing my hair." She says quickly picking up a brush and putting the item on the counter in her pocket.

Mouth opens the door. "Hey, sexy." He says giving her a kiss.

"Hey." Rachel says. "Uh. What's up?"

"I just went on the Tree Hill High site." Mouth says. "Ravens lost last night. Poor Lucas."

"Yeah." Rachel says. "If I know Lucas, and I think I do, he's questioning himself as a coach right now."

"I wish he wouldn't do that." Mouth says. "It's just two games. He's still an awesome coach."

"Of course." Rachel replies.

"Anyway," Mouth begins putting his hands around her waist. "What do you wanna do tonight?" Mouth says feeling something in her pocket poke him on the thigh.

"Oh," Rachel begins. "I don't know."

"What's that?" Mouth asks. "In your pocket."

"Uh," Rachel says. "Oh. Nothing."

"Rachel---" Mouth says putting his hand inside her pocket. "Let me see." He pulls it out.

"Mouth---" Rachel begins.

"A pregnancy test?" Mouth asks. "Are you---? Are _we_?"

"Um." Rachel begins. "We may be. Possibly."

"Well, lets find out." Mouth says.

They flip it over and it shows a sign for a "yes, you are pregnant."

"Oh, my God." Rachel replies.

"I can't believe it." Mouth says. "I'm gonna be a Dad?"

"Mouth, wait." Rachel says. "There's something I need to tell you. And it's going to risk our future together."

"Nothing could ever do that." Mouth says. "What is it?"

Rachel pauses for several moments. "It may not be yours." Rachel says. "You know how me and---"

"---Nathan." Mouth continues, disappointed.

"Yeah." Rachel says. "I'm so sorry."

"But it could be ours." Mouth says. "What are the chances?"

"Well," Rachel begins. "We always have used a condom."

"You and Nathan didn't?" Mouth asks.

"Most of the time, we did." Rachel replies. "But there was this _one_time where---" She begins.

**FLASHBACK. MOTEL ROOM. TREE HILL.**

Rachel and Nathan are making out on the motel's bed. They're under the covers. Lights out.

"Nate," Rachel says in the heat of the moment. "Where's that condom?"

**/END OF FLASHBACK. PRESENT TIME. SOUTH CAROLINA.**

Mouth is speechless. "You need to tell him."

"No," Rachel says. "I can't."

"You have to, Rachel." Mouth tells her. "If it's Nathan's, he needs to know about his child."

"Him and Haley just got back together." Rachel explains. "News like this could destroy our beloved Naley. And God knows they've been through enough---some because of me."

"Don't underestimate their ability to stick together in rough times." Mouth says.

"Oh, yeah." Rachel says. "They get a divorce because Nathan thought he saw Lucas proposing to Haley. That's some strong ability right there."

"Rachel---" Mouth begins.

"They deserve to be happy, without knowing Nathan some girl pregnant." Rachel says. "I can't do anything else to risk them breaking up again. I just need to know that if it is Nathan's, it won't change---"

"I love you no matter what, Rachel." Mouth reassures her.

Rachel and Mouth kiss.

**SCENE 18: PEYTON'S ROOM.**

Peyton's sitting on her bed, thinking. Lucas knocks and walks in.

"Luke, I don't particularly want to see you right now." Peyton tells him.

"Peyton, you gotta believe that what you saw isn't what it looked like." Lucas says. "I promised Brooke I wouldn't tell anybody exactly what's wrong, but I will say to you she's sick. And she was scared. And I was just comforting her as a friend."

Peyton doesn't say anything, but has a look of understanding. "Is she OK?" Peyton asks finally.

"She will be." Lucas says. "But you can't say anything to her. OK? She didn't wanna worry anyone and I wasn't suppose to tell you. But I do trust you,, Peyton. I just needed to explain what you saw."

"Thank you for trusting me." Peyton smiles. "And I'm sorry for blowing up at you at the school."

"It's my fault." Lucas says. "I'll be honest with you from the start for now on."

"Like wise for me, too." Peyton promises.

Lucas and Peyton kiss each other passionately.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott)---_

_"Have you ever wondered exactly how much bad news the 'perfect couple' can handle?"_

**CUT TO: HALEY'S FRONT YARD. NATHAN, HALEY, AND JAMIE ARE PLAYING AS A FAMILY TOGETHER.**

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	11. There's a New, Bad Kid in Town

**Season 5. Chapter 11. **_**'There's a New, Bad Kid in Town.'**_

**SCENE 1: THH. CLASSROOM.**

Haley enters the room with all of the students in their seats. The bell rings.

"Well, nice to see everyone is on time today." Haley smiles.

She looks in the middle section and sure enough sees Michael, Greg, and Susie.

"Glad to see you all are friends again, too." Haley says to them. "And that all three of you are on time to my class."

"I would never be late to your class, Miss James." Greg sucks up.

Haley smiles. "Oh. Please. Call me Mrs. Scott."

"Oh." Greg says. "It's Mrs. Scott again?"

Haley smiles brightly. "Yes. It sure is."

Suddenly another student walks in the room and stands there holding a slip.

"May I help you?" Haley asks the young man.

"Yeah," The kid says. "This Mrs. Scott's room?"

"That's me." Haley smiles. "Are you a transfer student?"

"Yeah." The kid says. "Office told me to come here. Name's Frankie. I'm a junior."

"OK." Haley says. "Well, have a seat, Frankie. And I hope you enjoy my class."

Frankie stands there for a second,, eyeing the classroom. He sees Susie and smiles at her, going over and sitting next to her.

"Hey." Frankie smiles at Susie.

"Hello." Susie replies.

"I like your necklace." Frankie compliments.

"Thanks." Susie smiles. "My boyfriend gave it to me."

"Boyfriend?" Frankie asks. "What grade?"

"Freshman." Susie replies.

"Oh, come on." Frankie says. "You need a junior man."

"OK." Haley says. "Face up in this direction, as we begin..."

As she begins talking, Michael and Greg whisper behind Susie.

"Do you like this new guy?" Michael asks.

"Heck no." Greg says. "He's totally hitting on your girlfriend."

"I would think you'd find that an admirable quality." Michael shrugs.

"Please." Greg says. "I'd rather you have her then some older punk wannabe."

"I really don't like this guy." Michael says. "He's been here all of five seconds and he's already making himself at home."

"We need to make sure he doesn't get too comfortable here." Greg says. "Or else it's bye-bye Susie and hello plastic girlfriend doll for you."

"We need to make sure of that." Michael says. "Deal?"

"Deal." Greg shakes his hand.

_**END OF TEASER/"I Don't Wanna Be" plays**_

**SCENE 2: LUCAS'S OFFICE.**

Lucas is sitting at his desk looking at a picture of the team and himself.

**FLASHBACK TO LAST EPISODE:**

"Go, Greg!" Lucas cheers Greg on.

Greg shoots his second basket as time as ran out, and misses, for their second loss of the season.

**/END OF FLASHBACK. BACK IN LUCAS'S OFFICE.**

"Lucas Scott." Lucas says to himself. "Author. Writer. That's all."

Lucas stands up and goes to the trash can. He drops his name tag reading, "Coach Scott" in the trash can.

**CUT TO: BROOKE'S APARTMENT.**

A crumbled piece of paper is falling into a trash can. Lucas walks away from the trash can and sits down next to Brooke at her table. "So, when's the surgery?" Lucas asks.

"It's scheduled for next week." Brooke tells him. "They put me into the urgent surgery list to get the soonest date possible."

"That's good." Lucas smiles.

"Is it?" Brooke asks. "Obviously, they think this is an emergency. Really bad news. That scares me even more."

"They just want to get the cancer out as soon as possible. This is good news, Brooke." Lucas tells her, placing his hand onto hers.

Brooke smiles, looking down on their hands. "Thanks." Brooke says. "So, I'm sorry about the Ravens' loss the other night."

"Me too." Lucas looks down frowning.

"Hey," Brooke begins. "You'll get win it next time."

"I'm not so sure." Lucas says.

"Confidence, Luke." Brooke tells him. "You will."

"No, I mean--" Lucas begins. "I kind of unofficially quit coaching today."

"What do you mean 'unofficially'?" Brooke asks.

"Threw my coaching name tag away." Lucas says. "Just haven't told the school yet."

"Well, good." Brooke says. "Then there's still time to talk some sense into you."

"Brooke," Lucas says. "This isn't some mid-life crisis. It's my decision. Besides, this way I'll have more time to write. That was my dream before coaching, afterall."

"Still, you love coaching those kids." Brooke says. "Taking over Whitey's position. I know you do. You can't quit, Luke."

"I'll always be grateful for my time on the Ravens and what time I had coaching it, but I have to face facts. Clearly, I'm not a worthwhile coach. I guess it's not my calling afterall."

"It's two games, Luke." Brooke says. "Give the team time to settle in. Give yourself time to settle in."

"Right now," Lucas says. "The only time I'm interested in giving is to you, and getting you through this surgery OK. That's all I care about right now."

Brooke gives a half-smile, holding his hand.

**SCENE 3: RACHEL'S HOUSE.**

Mouth is having a sandwich in the kitchen. Rachel comes in with the newspaper.

"Hey you." Rachel greets Mouth.

"Hey," Mouth replies. "Sleepy head."

"Um," Rachel says. "I don't have to be at the modeling agency til five PM."

Mouth stands up, giving her a kiss. "But when you wake up late, we don't have as much time to do that."

"Mm." Rachel smiles. "So, you're moving in today, right?"

"By the time you get home tonight, all my stuff will be here." Mouth tells her. "I'm getting Nathan and Lucas to help me today."

"I can't wait." Rachel smiles. "Oh. Um. Don't say anything to Nathan today about, you know. OK?"

"He's gotta know sometime, Rachel." Mouth says.

"Just not now." Rachel says. "In my own time."

"As long as your 'own time' is within a week." Mouth says. "Seriously, Rachel. We're talking about a baby here."

"OK." Rachel states. "I know."

Mouth's cell phone rings. "Hello?" Mouth greets the person on the other end.

"Yes. Hi." The woman on the phone says. "May I speak to Marvin McFadden?"

"This is him." Mouth states. "How may I help you?"

"Oh," The woman says. "This is Catherine from the WLTX news station in South Carolina. I'm calling in regards to the position you inquired about."

"Oh," Mouth says excited. "Yeah. Oh, wow. That's great. Do you want to set up an interview?"

"We do." Catherine says. "I'm looking for available dates here. Um. Is next week the twenty-third at two PM OK?"

"Sounds great." Mouth says. "Sure."

"OK, Mr. McFadden," Catherine replies. "We'll see you then. Just ask for Cathy."

"Thanks again." Mouth says.

"Have a great day." Catherine says. "Good bye."

"You too." Mouth says hanging up.

"Who was that?" Rachel says.

"I may be a news anchor soon." Mouth says.

**SCENE 4: RIVER COURT.**

Nathan steps onto the court holding a ball and wearing his basketball attire. He looks around, taking it all in, remembering, and lets a smile run across his face. He bounces the ball once, as he faces the basketball net.

"How I've missed this place." Nathan says to himself.

He bounces it once more and then shoots it from the free throw line. He misses.

"Not quite how I remember." Nathan says discouraged. He stands back in the middle of the court, gets a running start, and as he approaches the net he tries to jump up---but instead, as he jumps up he immediately falls down, bent over, grabbing onto his knee. "Come on, Nathan." He tells himself throwing the basketball toward the river, but coming up short. "I can't even do that anymore."

"Watch that knee." Haley says walking up to the court, with her car pulled up by a picnic table.

"Just thought I'd get back out," Nathan tells her. "See if I still got it. I don't."

"It's your first time playing in years since your accident." Haley tells him. "So you're rusty."

"Nah," Nathan says. "It's more than that. It's my knee."

"Give it time." Haley says.

"I just wanted to be as good as I used to be." Nathan tells her. "Hoping my NBA dream was still in reach. All the talks with Rachel I had about not giving up on my dreams and I should go after them---she was right. But now, it's not about giving up. It's about not being capable."

"Hey," Haley begins. "What happened to you only need me and Jamie, nothing else?"

"That's still true." Nathan replies. "But I still want a way to support my family, something that I actually enjoy. And construction---I don't enjoy and it's not the best support, either."

"We just need each other, to be a family." Haley says. "So are you gonna be here all day?"

"Few more hours." Nathan says. "Then I gotta meet Mouth and Lucas. I promised I'd help him move into Rachel's. Mouth, that is."

"Oh, wow." Haley says. "What does such a sweet guy sweet guy see in that---tramp?"

"Hales." Nathan says. "Deep down she's a good person."

"Very, very deep." Haley says. "I know I know. She has helped you out. I'm only kidding, anyway. Well, partially."

"I'll be home after the moving." Nathan says. "What are you gonna do?"

"Grade homework, tests." Haley says. "Oh, so Lucas will be with you today? Maybe I'll call Peyton for a girlie day."

"Cool." Nathan says. "Have fun."

"Enjoy yourself out here." Haley says, giving Nathan a kiss on the lips. "Mm. So nice."

Nathan smiles. "I think that gave me just what I needed to make this shot." Nathan says shooting the ball to the net, but missing again.

Haley frowns. "Almost. You'll get there." H:aley turns around, and then back again toward Nathan. "Hey, mister." Haley says. "Remember---You gotta work through the pain."

Nathan smiles. "I remember. Gotcha."

"Just don't push yourself too hard." Haley warns him with a smile and a "blow" kiss with her hand, walking back to her car.

"Come on, Nate." Nathan says to himself shooting the ball again.

**SCENE 5: THH LUNCHROOM**.

Susie is sitting down at a table alone. Frankie walks up to the table. "You want some company?" He asks Susie.

"Sure." Susie replies, as Frankie smiles and sits down. "But not from you."

His smile fades. "Oh." Frankie says. "Well, beggers can't be choosers."

"I didn't bed for anything." Susie tells him.

"Whatever." Frankie says. "You're eating alone. I'm new here. It's perfect."

"What is?" Susie asks.

"Us hanging out." Frankie says.

"Like I said before," Susie begins showing her necklace. "I have a boyfriend."

"Uh," Frankie says. "OK. A little high on yourself, are you? I just wanted to be friends. But, whatever. If it'll cause problems with your boyfriend---" Frankie says starting to get up.

"No. Wait." Susie stops him. "I'm sorry. I guess I got the wrong impression. Of course, I'd love to be your friend. I don't have many, either."

"That's more than I do." Frankie jokes. Susie smiles.

"You want some of my fries?" Susie offers to him. "I mean, if you're not getting anything."

Frankie takes a few. "Thanks." He replies. "I have no money."

"Me either." Susie says. "This is from my parents."

"In that case," Frankie begins to ask. "Will your parents mind if I have another fry?"

"Sure." Susie puts some in his hand. "They won't mind if you have some of my soda, either." She smiles.

"Oh, no." Frankie says. "I mean, thanks. But I don't do soda. Gotta keep in shape, you know?"

"Oh." Susie says. "Do you do sports?"

"I'm trying out for the basketball team next week." Frankie says. "Training right now."

"Oh," Susie replies. "Actually, my friend is friends with the coach. He's on the team, too. Greg is his name."

"Well, if your friend doesn't mind me using his name as a reference that would be great." Frankie says.

"Not at all." Susie smiles. "You'll get along with him just great."

**CUT TO: OTHER SIDE OF LUNCHROOM.**

Greg and Michael walk in together. Greg sees Frankie and Susie sitting together from afar.

"I hate that guy." Greg tells his brother.

"Who?" Michael asks.

"Him." Greg says pointing.

"Oh," Michael says. "Yeah. Frankie."

"Remember," Greg says. "We gotta keep him away from Susie."

"Yeah," Michael replies. "Don't get me wrong, it's great you wanna help me out and all with keeping that guy away from my girl---"

"But?" Greg asks.

"Well, I guess I don't understand why you care so much." Michael puts bluntly. "I mean, I didn't know you liked us together so much."

"I don't." Greg says. "I mean, not particularly. But I've gotten used to it. It's just, you know, I'd rather see my brother have her than some punk who thinks he can waltz in this place and take over."

"Aw," Michael says. "Thanks, man."

"I'm looking out for you, buddy." Greg says. "And they are way too close right now."

"Tell me about it." Michael says. "Sharing fries? Somebody's gotta tell that guy to back off from my girlfriend."

"And who better than you?" Greg asks. "The boyfriend."

"Oh, no." Michael shakes his head. "I've never been good with confrontation."

"Hmm." Greg thinks. "You're right. And that guy is bigger than me."

"He is a junior, after all." Michael adds.

"OK." Greg says. "I got your back. Follow my lead."

They begin walking over, Michael following Greg, as instructed.

"Then shouldn't it be I got your back?" Michael asks.

"This is why you suck at fighting." Greg tells him. "You're too hung up on the details."

Greg and Michael approach Susie's table.

"Oh. Sorry for interrupting." Greg says.

"Oh." Frankie says. "You guys wanna sit?"

"Oh, how nice." Greg asks. "You hear that Michael? This guy is inviting us to sit with my friend and your girlfriend."

"I think we should accept." Michael sits down.

"But not because he offered." Greg makes clear. "Because that's why we came over here." Greg sits down, too.

"Uh," Frankie says. "I think I'll go get some food."

"I thought you didn't have any money?" Susie asks.

"I'll bully some poor freshmen for some." Frankie says, as he looks around at Susie, Michael, and Greg. "Oh, right. You are all freshmen. Sorry. You just seem so mature. Susie, at least."

Susie smiles.

"Bye, Frank." Greg waves. Frankie walks away.

"So, how's your fries?" Michael asks Susie.

"Good." Susie replies. "What the heck was that you guys?"

"I bet Frankie thought so, too." Michael says. "Yeah! Greg and I saw you offering your fries to that---that---thing."

"Frankie?" Susie asks. "He's a nice guy. He just wants to make some friends."

"Oh, please." Michael rolls his eyes. "Anyone with half a brain can see he's hitting on you."

"Excuse me?" Susie asks offended. "So you're saying I'm stupid?"

"Uh, no." Michael stutters. "Not you."

"Whatever." Susie replies. "I should be going. Oh, and since you and your brother love fries so much---here!" Susie says pouring her fries on Greg and Michael's heads, and then walking away.

Greg takes a fry from his head and eats it. "Mm." Greg says. "That is good. Salty."

"I told you, man." Michael says. "I suck at confrontations."

"True." Greg nods. "Although when you said that before, I assumed you meant with Frankie. Not Susie. You called her stupid, man. Nice going."

**SCENE 6: LUCAS'S OFFICE.**

Lucas is sitting at his desk doing some writing on his second book. His office phone rings. "Coach Scott." Lucas says greeting the person on the phone.

"Luke, hi." Brooke says on the other end. "It's me."

"Long time no speak." Lucas says sarcastically.

"Yeah." Brooke says. "Sorry to bother you."

"Brooke, I'm kidding." Lucas says. "You know you can call me anytime."

"I just wanted to make sure you'd be there for my surgery." Brooke tells him. "And make sure you haven't told anyone about my cancer."

"I haven't." Lucas says. "But, you know, with you having surgery soon, don't you think a lot of people would want to know?"

"Yeah." Brooke says. "And then have some smother me all the way til my surgery and bring me cookies and cakes for a month afterwards. It'll just remind me twenty-four/seven what I'm going through. Please, Luke. Don't tell. I even only told you because---" Brooke stops.

"Because why?" Lucas asks.

"Well---because, it's you." Brooke says.

"I love being that guy for you, Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiles secretly. "Hey. Have you had any change of heart about quitting?"

"No." Lucas says. "I actually just made the sign to cancel practice now."

"Luke---" Brooke begins.

"Brooke, it's fine." Lucas tells her. "Anyway, I should go. You good?"

"Yeah" Brooke says. "Thanks. Bye." She hangs up.

Lucas hangs up and stands up, seeing Peyton standing in his doorway.

"Hey, you." Lucas says. "I've missed you."

Lucas walks up to her about to give her a kiss. Peyton pushes back.

"Sounds like Brooke's been keeping you company." Peyton says.

"Why do you say that?" Lucas asks.

"I heard you on the phone with her just now." Peyton tells him. "Sounded a little more-than-friendly."

"You're actually accusing me of---" Lucas begins.

"No." Peyton interrupts. "I'm just feeling a little insecure about the two of you and the time you're spending with her lately. I called you this morning. Got your voicemail."

"I was over Brooke's." Lucas says.

"Of course." Peyton says looking away.

"Peyton, I told you. She's sick right now. And I'm the only one she's told." Lucas tells her. "She needs someone right now."

"Right." Peyton says. "The mysterious sickness. What is it? Measles? Don't say chicken pox. She had that when she was seven."

Lucas rolls his eyes at Peyton's attitude and gets a little frustrated.

"No." Lucas snaps. "More like cancer."

"What?" Peyton says in shock with a frightened look.

"She didn't want anyone else to know because she didn't want them to feel sorry for her." Lucas says. "She also doesn't wanna be showered with sympathy from people---from anyone. So you have to pretend like you don't know."

"Pretend my best friend doesn't have cancer?" Peyton asks. "I have to go see her."

"Peyton, you can't." Lucas stops her. "I just betrayed Brooke by telling you, and I did because I trust you and you need to know the truth. But you can't say anything to her."

"Why you?" Peyton asks. "Why did she only tell you?"

"We're close friends." Lucas says. "But that's all this is. I'm in love with you, Peyton. Brooke I just---love. As a friend."

Peyton kisses him.

**SCENE 7: RIVER COURT. **

Nathan is practicing still. Now he's doing stretches to warm up. He has his legs, one at a time, up on the picnic tables reaching with his hands to his feet. He gets up and runs around the basketball court ten times. All the while, background music is playing.

Nathan stops and goes on the court. He looks up at the net, sweating, and brings his hands holding the ball into the air. He's about to shoot, just as he catches someone in the corner of his eye standing before him---it's Dan Scott.

Nathan is speechless. "What the---"

"Surprised to see me," Dan begins. "_Son_?"

"You should be in jail." Nathan says. "There's no way you got early parole."

"I escaped." Dan says.

"You're not welcomed here." Nathan says. "And stay away from the people I love."

"Whatever you say, _son_." Dan says. ""Maybe I'll pay my other son, Lucas, a visit."

"You stay away from him." Nathan warns his father. "You already _tried_ killing him once. You should also be in for attempted murder, too."

"I also saved his life." Dan reminds him. "So it evens out."

"Only a twisted, sick mind like yours would think like that." Nathan tells him.

"How could you let them lock me away?" Dan asks. "You betrayed your own father, believing your mother and brother over your own father. Worst of all, how can you live with yourself knowing you've ignored me for the last five years?" Dan says. "You're a disgraceful son. Not even a Christmas card."

"That's what happens when you kill your brother." Nathan says.

"Obviously, I've been dead to you, Nathan, for the last five years." Dan says reaching into his pocket. "And now, son of mine, you're dead to me. Literally." Dan threatens as he exposes his gun, pointed at Nathan.

"_NO!_" Nathan yells in horror.

Suddenly, things go black for Nathan and when he opens his eyes again he's still standing in front of the net at the rivercourt holding the ball, except now Lucas is standing before him looking a little concerned.

"You alright, man?" Lucas asks.

Nathan looks a little frazzled from his dillusion of Dan still. "Uh, yeah." Nathan says. "I just had a, um---I don't even know."

Lucas looks confused. "Well come on, man." Lucas says. "Maybe the sun's getting to you out here. Lets go to Mouth's to help him move. OK? You're alright, man."

**SCENE 8: SUBURBIAN FILTH. **

Cynthia is working on the floor, managing, as Brooke walks in.

"Where have you been lately?" Cynthia asks.

"Um," Brooke begins. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course." Cynthia nods. "But, um, there's people in the office right now. Um, oh, whatever. I'll take my fifteen a little early."

Cynthia announces she's going on her break over the walkie talkie. "Lets go to Starbucks."

**CUT TO: STARBUCKS.**

"Vanilla Latte." Cynthia tells the Starbucks employee.

"Nothing for me." Brooke passes.

"So what's up?" Cynthia asks as they sit down at a table.

"I have some bad news, about myself." Brooke says.

"What kind of bad news?" Cynthia asks.

"I don't know how else to say it except just saying it, so---" Brooke begins. "I have cancer. I'm getting surgery to try to remove it next week, but there's no guarentee they'll be able to get it all out."

"Oh, my God." Cynthia says. "Brooke, you must be so scared. Oh, my God. I'm so sorry." Cynthia gives Brooke a hug. "I'm sure everything will be fine. OK?"

"That's what Lucas said." Brooke says. "You and him are the only people I've told. I just don't want sympathy from everyone at once."

"I can understand that. This is a rough time for you." Cynthia says. "You told Lucas, but not Chase?"

"I kind of broke up with Chase." Brooke admits. "Even worse, I did it over the phone."

"Brooke---" Cynthia begins.

"It gets worse." Brooke admits. "I left it on his voicemail."

"Why?" Cynthia asks. "I thought things were going great with you guys."

"They were." Brooke says. "But then Lucas and I---I don't know, we kind of had a moment. At least to me we did. I just couldn't lie to myself anymore about how I feel for Lucas. And the cancer made me realize life is too short. It wasn't fair to string Chase along."

"Wow." Cynthia says. "That's a lot of news to take in at once. Have you told Lucas all of this?"

"I can't." Brooke says. "I won't. Him and Peyton are so happy together right now. I don't want to start something with the three of us again after all these years."

"Because living a lie is so much better." Cynthia says.

"It is." Brooke says. "It's better than hurting my best friend. It's better than complicating Lucas's relationship. It's better than me being selfish and telling Lucas I'm in love with him when he's with the girl of his dreams."

Cynthia looks startled.

"So that's why you broke up with me." Chase says walking up to Brook holding flowers.

"Chase---" Brooke begins. "Let me explain."

"Explain why I came to my girlfriend's work to bring her flowers and find out what's up with the voicemail she left me, only to find out she's in love with her ex?" Chase asks. "Her other ex?"

"Yes?" Brooke says confused by the long statement. Chase begins to walk away. "Chase, wait---" Brooke says getting up and following him. She turns back around to Cynthia. "I'm so sorry. Thanks for talking to me."

"Go after him!" Cynthia says.

Now Chase is walking toward the exit, dropping Brooke's flowers in the trash. Brooke runs to catch up to him and stands in front of him.

"Chase, I'm sorry you had to hear that." Brooke apologizes.

"Please." Chase rolls his eyes. "You don't even care about me. You couldn't even break up with me in person."

"I'm sorry for that. I am." Brooke wipes her tears. "My life is just really confusing right now."

"Right." Chase says umsympathetically. "Being in love with a guy who you tried twice with already and cheated on you can be really confusing. Right."

"It's more complicated than that. What happened in high school, it's mine and Peyton's fault, too." Brooke says. "He's a good guy and you can't help who you love."

"Right." Chase says. "Well, this is the part where I leave."

"Chase, please." Brooke pleads. "Don't hate me."

"I don't hate you." Chase says. "I just don't love---or even like you."

"I didn't mean to make a mess of things." Brooke says.

"And yet you did." Chase says walking past Brooke and walking out.

"You OK Brooke?" Cynthia asks walking up to her seeing her cry.

"No." Brooke says crying and sitting down on a bench.

Cynthia sits down next to her to comfort her. "It'll be OK. I promise." Cynthia says rubbing her back.

**SCENE 9: THH HALLWAY.**

Susie and Frankie are talking by their lockers. Michael walks up to them.

"Can I talk to my girlfriend, _alone_, please?" Michael asks Frankie unpolitely.

Susie chimes in for Frankie. "Not until you show both of us some respect."

"I just wanted to apologize to you, in private, if that's OK." Michael tells her sincerely.

"Frankie, give us a minute." Susie tells him.

"Sure." Frankie says walking away.

'Why are you spending so much time with him?" Michael asks Susie. "You just met him today."

"Spending what time with him?" Susie asks. "He's new here and has no friends. We talk in between our classes. Big deal."

"And share your fries and soda with each other." Michael adds.

"He doesn't drink soda." Susie says. "Why are you getting so jealous?"

"I'm not." Michael states. "So you know what he does and doesn't drink now?"

"Worst apology ever." Susie rolls her eyes. "Come get me when you're ready to give a _real_ apology. Til then stay away from me. OK?" Susie walks away from him.

Greg comes out of hiding and walks past his brother. "Nice going once again, man." Greg says.

Peyton Sawyer comes walking by and continues past into Haley's empty classroom. Haley smiles at seeing Peyton and greets her inside.

"What a nice distraction from grading these papers." Haley smiles. "Hey. I was just about to call you after I was done."

"Oh, yeah?" Peyton says. "Guess I beat ya to it."

"So what's up?" Haley asks.

"I was actually gonna ask you if you wanted to hang out or something." Peyton says.

"Jinx." Haley says. "I was, too! What did ya have in mind?"

"Anything." Peyton says. "I just have some stuff on my mind I wanna talk about---with a good friend."

Haley smiles. "Alright." Haley says. "Just let me grade this last paper----Oh, way to go, Greg. B+" She says as she marks the grade down. "Lets go, friend."

**SCENE 10: GEORGIA. **

Nathan, Lucas, and Mouth are in a moving truck driving into an apartment complex.

"This is it." Mouth tells Lucas. "Apartment 410."

They all get out of the car, closing their doors.

"So you're being upgraded from an apartment to a house." Lucas says. "Sweet deal my man."

"Actually, becing upgraded from a studio apartment to a _mansion_." Mouth corrects him. "Very sweet deal."

"I knew I should've picked Rachel instead." Nathan laughs, joking.

Lucas laughs, too, as Mouth looks a little uneasy at the comment. Then puts on a fake smile for show.

"You know," Mouth begins. "It would've been cool if all three of us lived here through college. The fun times we could've had."

"Yeah." Nathan nods in agreement. "Actually, Lucas and I are living together now. Kind of."

"Technically." Lucas says. "It's more like we planned on living together, rented an apartment out, but he lives a lot more with Haley."

"Sorry man." Nathan laughs. "The misses wants me with her."

"The misses?" Lucas asks. "You guys aren't married, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Nathan says. "That sounds weird."

"Guys?" Mouth asks. "Could we maybe, oh, I don't know, _begin_ moving my stuff?"

"OK, OK." Lucas begins to joke. "Geez Mouth. Over anxious to move in with your new girlfriend I see."

"Lucky man." Nathan joins in.

Mouth laughs at them, as the three guys walk into Mouth's apartment.

**CUT TO: INSIDE MOUTH'S APARTMENT.**

The place is full of boxes. "Alright guys." Mouth says. "I already packed things up so we just need to move it on out."

"Did you already move your refrigerator?" Nathan asks.

"Oh." Mouth begins. "Uh, I never had one. I lived on ramon noodle soup for four years."

"Boy," Lucas laughs. "You _really _need this upgrade."

Some background music begins to play as Nathan, Lucas, Mouth all start moving the boxe into the moving truck. They finally get done, and Nathan pushes up the truck's back door and locks it.

"Lets haul this puppy to South Carolina." Nathan says as the three get back into the truck and drive off.

**SCENE 11: KAREN'S CAFE.**

Andy and Lily are sitting at the counter. Karen is serving some guests on the floor. Haley and Peyton walk in.

"Your two best customers are here." Haley smiles to Karen.

"Haley." Karen smiles. "Peyton. Hi. Table for two?"

"Yes, please." Peyton says.

"Oh, sit anywhere." Karen tells them.

"Thanks." Haley says. " Hey, Andy. Hi, Lily."

"Hey." Peyton says to both of them.

"Aunt Haley and Peyton!" Lily yells.

"Hey girls." Andy says.

"What can I get you two to eat?" Karen asks.

"Your chicken salad and water for me." Haley says.

"Um," Peyton says. "Double cheeseburger, fries, and a vanilla milkshake for me."

Karen and Haley glance at each other. "Wow, Peyton." Haley says. "Hungry much?"

"Sure." Peyton says. "And I tend to eat a lot when I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh, yeah." Haley says. "We'll be sitting right over here."

Haley and Peyton go to a corner table.

"So what's on your mind, girlie?" Haley asks. "Sounds serious."

"OK." Peyton says. "Well, first things with Lucas and I are fine. Good even. It's just---" She stops.

"Yeah?" Haley asks.

"It's just lately, he's been spending a lot of time with Brooke." Peyton admits.

"And that bothers you." Haley says.

Peyton nods. "I know it shouldn't, especially since he told me the reason." Peyton says.

"Which is?" Haley asks.

"Lets just say Brooke's going through a hard time---" Peyton says. "---At work." Peyton adds, lying.

"Oh." Haley says.

"I just been feeling insecure at the thought of them spending so much time together." Peyton says. "And it's because I saw them in this really long, tearful hug outside at the game. And I heard him on the phone with her and the conversation sounded kinda heavy."

"Well, it sounds like you have a right to be feeling a little insecure." Haley tells her. "I would be too if this was with Nathan."

"So what should I do?" Peton asks.

"Tell Lucas how you're feeling." Haley says. "And if he really loves you, which I know he does, then he'll spend less time with Brooke and more quality time with you."

"Thanks, Hales." Peyton smiles.

"But I gotta be honest with you." Haley admits. "This hard time at work that Lucas said Brooke is having---I don't know. It just sounds like a cover up to the real reason they're spending time together. I don't think they have a secret romance or anything, but---I don't know. I could be wrong."

Peyton looks down awkwardly. As she's about to speak, Karen comes over with their food and places it in front of them.

"Here you go." Karen tells them.

"Thanks, Karen." Peyton says.

"Yeah." Haley smiles. "Looks delicious."

Karen smiles and walks away.

**SCENE 12: INSIDE MOVING TRUCK. ON THE ROAD.**

Lucas and Mouth are chatting. Nathan is quiet.

"So Luke," Mouth says. "Any advice on living with a girl?"

"You're asking the guy who has never lived with a girl---" Lucas begins. "---Besides his mother?"

Mouth chuckles. "Oh, of course." Mouth says. "Nate, you're the perfect guy to answer that question."

"Huh?" Nathan asks. "What question?"

"OK." Lucas says. "Somebody's been day dreaming."

"Sorry." Nathan says. "Just been thinking about the River Court."

"Yeah." Lucas says. "What happened out there anyway?"

"Something Happened?" Mouth asks. "When?"

"I saw Dan." Nathan blurts out.

Mouth and Lucas look at each other in disbelief, confused.

"I was imaging it, of course." Nathan adds. "But it seemed so real."

"What happened in this dream?" Lucas asks.

"Dan said I was a horrible son for letting him get locked up." Nathan says. "And then he pulled a gun on me."

"And then what?" Mouth asks.

"I came to." Nathan says.

"I hate to say it, Nate," Lucas begins. "But maybe it was your self-conscious feeling guilty for not visiting Dan all these years."

"Maybe." Nathan shrugs. "But if that's the case, my self-conscious is gonna be feeling guilty for a long time."

"I tell you," Lucas says. "No matter what, Dan is in our lives. Just once, I'd like to be free of him completely. Forever."

"Well, it isn't you who's been having day dreams about him." Nathan reminds him.

"Actually," Lucas begins. "I have had dreams about him lately. Looks like both of our consciousness are feeling the same."

"Guys," Mouth begins. "If I could be the unbiased voice here. Would it be so bad to maybe go and see him for a few minutes?"

"He doesn't deserve the satisfaction of seeing his sons after what he did." Nathan says.

"Yeah man." Lucas says to Mouth. "We know you're trying to help, but there's no way we're going to see Dan."

"OK." Mouth says. "This is me dropping it. So, really Nathan. What's your secret to living with Haley?"

"She's always right." Nathan says.

"Speaking of living with our women," Lucas says. "I'm thinking about proposing to Peyton."

"What? Seriously?" Mouth asks.

"Woa." Nathan says. "Way to bury the lead. How long you been thinking about this?"

"I don't know." Lucas says. "Recently, I guess."

"Wow." Mouth says. "Big step."

"We've been through so much together," Lucas says. "And yeah, I know we've had our problems lately, but I love her so much. I know we're ready, you know? I can feel it in my heart."

Mouth smiles. Nathan gestures his finger in his mouth as "gag," jokingly.

"Shut up, man." Lucas says. "Always and forever, Nathan." Lucas says in a mocking tone.

"Don't make me go over there." Nathan says.

"Suddenly I feel uncomfortable being in the middle." Mouth jokes.

The guys laugh.

**SCENE 13: THH. GYM.**

Greg walks up to the gym's doors in his baskbetball uniform as he gets an unpleasant surprise. There on the door is a sign posted, which reads: "PRACTICE CANCELED. -COACH SCOTT."

"Aw," Greg says. "Hell no."

**SCENE 14: THAT NIGHT.**

Michael walks up to Susie's house with some flowers. He rings the doorbell. An older gentlemen answers.

"Oh." Michael says. "You must be Susie's father."

"That's right." The man says. "Who are you?"

"Um." Michael stutters. "Her---_friend_."

"Friend?" The man asks. "And yet, you're bringing your a dozen roses?"

"We're good friends." Michael says.

The man rolls his eyes. "Whatever." The man says. "I'll tell Susie her boyfriend is here. Come on in, son."

Michael steps in and stand politely at the doorway. The man calls for Susie and leaves the doorway area. Few moments later, Susie runs down the stairs---seeing Michael.

"Oh." Susie says. "It's you."

Michael hands her the flowers. Susie takes them and smiles. "Thanks." Susie says quietly.

"I just wanted to give you your real apology." Michael says. "I'm really sorry I acted like a jerk today and got so jealous. It was uncalled for. And I'm sorry for implying that you were stupid. You're not. You just trust everybody, which I like."

"Thank you for that." Susie smiles. "And for these." She gestures the roses.

"Do you forgive me?" Michael asks hopeful.

"Of course I forgive you, Mikey." Susie says giving him a kiss on the lips.

Michael kisses back. "And thank _you _for that."

"Any time." Susie says, kissing him again.

**SCENE 15: NATHAN AND LUCAS'S APARTMENT.**

The guys are eating chinese food at their table.

"So," Nathan begins. "About what you said earlier, do you think Haley and I moved in back together too quick?"

"Honestly?" Lucas asks. "Maybe. Your guy's relationship has been a roller coaster since day one. I just don't want to see you guys break up again. Especially with Jamie older now, and just getting used to having you back."

"You're right." Nathan says. "I guess we have been selfish, not thinking about Jamie."

"Well, you're always welcomed here." Lucas says. "You know that."

Nathan nods. "But how do I tell Haley I'm moving out, without making her feel like I have no faith in us?"

"Well, if this is really what you wanna do," Lucas begins. "Just tell her you think you guys should move back a step or two. Take it slow."

"We got married twice. Divorced once. Had one kid." Nathan says. "Yeah. Lets take it slow."

"It's either that," Lucas begins. "Or move in together too quick, break up again, Jamie suffers. You're both depressed."

"I don't know." Nathan says. "Guess I'll think about it."

"You could always try asking yourself what Dan would do," Lucas says. "And do the opposite."

Nathan laughs.

"So," Lucas says. "I think I'm done being a coach."

"That's the second time today you dropped a big bomb on me." Nathan says. "What are you talking about?"

"I just don't think I'm cut out to be a basketball coach." Lucas admits. "We've lost our first two games. You gotta admit, I'm no Whitey Durham."

"Even Whitey was no Whitey his first year of coaching." Nathan says. "You just gotta give it time to settle in and get the hang of things. But I'll tell you one thing, man. I've seen you coach those games. I can tell there's nothing more you enjoy doing than being out there."

Lucas shrugs. "I do enjoy it." Lucas says, and Nathan smiles to hear him say that. "That's why it's gonna be hard to give it up. You know?"

"Luke, come on." Nathan protests.

"It'll be better this way." Lucas says. "I'll have more free time to finish my second book."

"Don't make any rash decisions." Nathan tells him. "I'm thinking about whether to move out of Haley's or not. You certainly gotta think about this, too, Luke."

"OK." Lucas agrees. "I will."

**SCENE 16: SOUTH CAROLINA. INSIDE RACHEL'S HOUSE.**

Mouth and Rachel are coming in from the backyard. There's boxes all over the place.

"You really need to unpack, mister." Rachel tells Mouth. "I can't stand a cluttered house."

"I will." Mouth says. "Tomorrow."

"OK." Rachel says. "Thanks."

"So, we find out the results on the paternity test tomorrow." Mouth says. "Nathan or me?"

"I choose you." Rachel says kissing him.

"But who does biology choose?" Mouth asks.

**SCENE 17: JAIL CELL.**

Dan is sitting in his jail cell. The "crazy" guy is back in the next cell. The "crazy" guy whispers to Dan to come over. Dan does.

"You again." Dan says. "You lied to me before. You can't get me out of here. The other guy told me you were crazy."

"Maybe I am." The guy says. "But I'm a man of my word. I will get you out of here. I have a plan on how to get you out of here. Do you wanna hear it?"

"You better not be BS'ing me." Dan warns him.

"You said you're in here for murder." The guy says. "For killing your brother during your son's school shooting. You also told me the gunman that day---Jim something---shot himself. You confessed to the crime yourself a few months later, but that's all the proof they had. So alls you gotta do is tell them this Jimmy kid killed your brother. And all this time you were playing the hero and protecting this Jimmy guy's name, so you took the fall for him. But after all this time of not talking to your sons, you can't do it anymore. You can't live knowing your sons see you as a murderer. Say when you confessed you were crazy. You had just been through the death of your brother and, like I said, you wanted to protect the Jimmy kid's name. Say your not guilty, and they have no proof to go against you."

"I see..." Dan smiles. "You just may be a genius."

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	12. Uncertain Fate

**Season 5. Chapter 12.**_**'Uncertain Fate.'**_

**SCENE 1: LUCAS'S BEDROOM.**

Lucas is sitting at his desk looking at Dan's letter. And looking at a picture of Brooke on his desk.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Putting your fate into a doctor's hands is a difficult thing to do. Sure, they're skilled and trained more than the average person. But, after all, they are just human. And we all know every human being makes mistakes. What if that mistake is your life?"_

**CUT TO: **Brooke is sitting on her bed, alone, reading a pamphlet on surgery.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott)---_

_"Why is surgery such a scary thing? Doctors save lives everyday, yet when it comes to our own life we don't care if that doctor has a degree from Harvard, we're going to be nervous about putting our life in that doctor's hands. It must also be the uncertainty of it all. What if you don't wake up? What if something goes wrong? Will it be harder on you, or the people who love you who are waiting for your safe return and to be cured? Today, my friend Brooke Davis is going under the knife. Today, I am terrified of loosing her. She's been such a big part of my life. But all you can really do is have faith they'll come back to you how you remember them. Just have a little faith. Yeah. Easier said than done."_

**CUT TO: **Lucas at THH in front of the gym looking at his _"Practice Canceled"_ sign.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott)---_

_"Choosing a path. A career for life. What if you realize you made the wrong choice? Isn't it better to find out early on, rather than spend years and years at doing the wrong thing with your life? I know. A lot of things do scare me, especially right now."_

**CUT TO: **Jail. Dan calls the guard over to his cell.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott)---_

_"Desperation. It makes people do crazy things. Finding out that you're dying does, too."_

**CUT TO: **Jail. The guard opens Dan's cell and leads him to a police officer.

"This prisoner wants a word with you." The guard says. "I have him in handcuffs."

"Oh. You." The officer says to Dan. "What do you want?"

"I have a confession." Dan admits. "I'm in here for confessing to murdering my brother five years ago. It was a lie. I could never murder my own brother. If it were true, I would of came to you right away. But I waited a few months. Because in those few months I saw how everyone was treating the poor Jimmy Edwards. Saying that he killed my brother---which he did. But I wanted to protect the poor kid from the whole town labeling him a murderer. He was ill. I figured I could take that label. I'm a man. But listen to me. Being in here for five years, knowing everyone I love sees me as a murderer, I can't do it anymore. I can't live with this lie. Especially since I'm gonna die soon with this cancer in me. Don't you see? I don't care if I'm free or not. I just want my name cleared before I die. I don't want my sons especially thinking I killed their uncle forever. Please, sir. Let me stand before a judge and present my case. OK? I deserve that much."

The guard and officer glance at each other. "Why now?" The officer asks.

"Because I didn't have cancer before so I wasn't thinking about my death." Dan says.

"I'll put an order in that you have requested to speak to the judge with your case." The officer says. "Take him back to his cell."

"Thank you." Dan says.

The guard leads Dan back to his cell.

_**ÈND OF TEASER/GAVIN DEGRAW SONG PLAYS**_

**SCENE 2: HOSPITAL.**

Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Cynthia walk into the hospital.

"You ready for this?" Lucas asks grabbing onto Brooke's hand comfortingly.

"No." Brooke says. "Lets go."

"You're gonna be OK, Brooke." Peyton says rubbing her back. "You're a fighter. You're gonna beat this."

"Thanks P Sawyer." Brooke says.

"I'm here too if you need anything." Cynthia tells her.

"Just need all of you to be here." Brooke says.

They walk up to the front desk. "How may I help you?" The receptionist asks.

"Brooke Davis." Brooke tells her. "I'm scheduled for surgery today."

"OK." The lady says typing her information in the computer. "Can I see ID?"

Brooke hands her the ID card.

"Thanks." The lady says. "OK. Let me just get you to fill out these forms, and then bring them back up to me."

Brooke nods. "Thanks."

They all go sit down to fill out the forms.

"Feeling OK?" Cynthia asks.

"As OK as I can be in this situation." Brooke says.

"I know how getting surgery can feel." Cynthia says. "I had to have some too a few years ago."

"I didn't know that." Brooke says.

"Heart surgery." Cynthia says. "I had this hole in my heart---literally. For most people it closes up shortly after birth, but for me it never did. So it caused me to get really sick whenever I would get just like a basic cold. Anyway, they went in, closed it up, and I've been fine since. Rarely have gotten sick. I've felt much better too. And I've been able to work out without getting out of breath because of it."

"My old friend had that condition." Lucas says. "It ran in his family. He had the surgery, too."

"I had no idea." Brooke says. "You're OK now?"

"More than OK." Cynthia smiles. "And the surgery went smoothly, even though I was terrified."

"But still," Brooke says. "Cancer---it's different."

"True." Cynthia nods. "But this surgery will remove it. It'll tell the doctors what stage your cancer is at, so they'll know if you need more treatment or if the surgery does it away for good."

"You're very knowledgeable." Lucas tells her.

"I spent all night on Web MD." Cynthia tells him.

"OK." Brooke announces. "All done." She stands up and brings her forms back to the receptionist. "Here you go." Brooke hands her the forms.

"Great." The lady says. "I'll drop this copy in the nurse's station, and this is for you to keep. She'll call you in for surgery preparation in a minute."

"Thanks." Brooke replies going back to her seat.

**SCENE 3: RACHEL/MOUTH'S PLACE.**

Rachel is in the kitchen cooking eggs, bacon, and potatoes, with the orange juice and coffee out. Mouth walks down stairs in his robe and slippers.

"Something smells delicious." Mouth says. "It woke me up all the way from upstairs."

"Sorry." Rachel apologizes. "I just wanted to make you a big breakfast before your interview."

"Aw." Mouth goes over and kisses Rachel. "You're so sweet. Thanks."

"Speaking of," Rachel begins. "Why aren't you dressed for it?"

"It's not til two PM." Mouth reminds her.

"It looks good if you arrive a little early." Rachel says.

"A little early, sure." Mouth says. "Not hours early."

"What position did you apply for again?" Rachel asks.

"Sports caster." Mouth tells her. "Because of my degree and interests. But really, they could offer me any position they want. But I'm sure I'll start out high."

"Don't do that." Rachel says. "Don't have high expectations only to be disappointed. They could start you with entry level work."

"I have a degree, Rachel." Mouth says. "I have experience in this sort of thing. I'm gonna get it."

"Well," Rachel says grabbing a plate from the cabinet. "I did always tell you confidence is sexy."

"I am confident about this." Mouth says. "That's what being with you does to me," He kisses her again.

"Aw," Rachel says sweetly. "Here, baby. Gotta eat healthy. Big day today."

Mouth sits down starting on his eggs, bacon, and potatoes. Rachel serves him coffee.

"Delicious." Mouth replies.

"It's because I put my secret ingredient in it." Rachel tells him. "Love."

**SCENE 4: HOSPITAL. PREPARATION ROOM.**

Brooke is laying in a green hospital gown on a bed. The doctor and nurses are nearby prepping her.

"I'll be out for this surgery, right?" Brooke asks.

The nurse laughs. "Of course, sweetie." The nurse tells her. "You'll be completely asleep under a general anesthesia."

"Yes," The doctor says. "And we already took note of your allergies and that kind of stuff, so it'll be safely injected into you."

"What's next?" Brooke asks.

"We're finished." The doctor says. "Lastly, we just need you to repeat your name and surgery you are having today."

"Brooke Davis." Brooke says. "Biopsy for cancer surgery to detect what stage it's in and to remove it out of me."

"OK." The doctor says. "Sounds good."

The nurse walks in. "Oh, Ms. Davis' friends wanted to see her one last time before surgery."

"OK." The doctor says. "Five minutes."

Lucas, Peyton, Cynthia enter. The doctor and nurse leave.

"Hey, Brooke." Lucas says walking up to Brooke's bed grabbing her hand. "You feeling OK?"

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "I think so."

"You'll be completely asleep in, like, ten minutes." Lucas says. "They're giving you the anesthesia as soon as they wheel you into the operating room. When you wake up, it'll all be over." Lucas smiles.

"And the first thing you'll see are three people who love you very much." Peyton chimes in. "Right by your bedside in recovery."

"Get this over with quick, Brooke." Cynthia says to lighten the mood. "I really need you back at _Suburbian Filth_."

Brooke lets out a little laugh. Lucas smiles at her sweetly.

"You're a fighter, Brooke Davis." Lucas says brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Go get them."

The doctor knocks and steps back in. "OK." The doctor announces. "Time for Ms. Davis to come with me."

Lucas, Peyton, and Cynthia back up. The doctors wheel Brooke out of the room. As they do, Lucas, Peyton, and Cynthia wave goodbye. Brooke smiles at them, looking back at Lucas especially. They wheel her out completely and down the hall.

Lucas puts his arm around Peyton. "That was my brave face around Brooke." Lucas says. "But honestly, I'm really scared right now."

Peyton gives him a hug. "Me too." Peyton says. "She'll be OK. Trust me. You're a good friend to her, Luke."

"I try." Lucas says. "You guys hungry? I hear they have awesome cafeteria food here." Lucas says sarcastically.

"Yeah." Peyton says. "I hear the same lady who fed us for four years back in high school got a job here." Peyton laughs.

"Oh." Cynthia makes an icky face. "That doesn't sound good."

**SCENE 5: RACHEL/MOUTH'S HOUSE.**

Mouth is sitting at the table looking at Rachel. The table is cleared of plates. The sink is not. Rachel is sitting across from Mouth looking at him.

"So," Mouth begins. "Should I mention the elephant in the room or do you want to?"

Rachel sighs. "I still don't wanna tell Nathan."

"We have to." Mouth tells her. "_Now_ we have to."

"What if he hates me for it?" Rachel asks.

"He won't." Mouth says. "But he _will _be pretty mad if we don't tell him and he finds out later somehow."

"How could he possibly find that out on his own?" Rachel asks. "We'll just tell everyone it's yours."

"Excuse me," Mouth begins. "But I wouldn't quite feel comfortable living that kind of lie."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Oh." Rachel says in frustration. "I forgot. You were always a little goody-goody."

"We have to tell him, Rachel." Mouth says seriously.

"Fine." Rachel says stubbornly. "But I still think it'd be best if he, or Haley for that matter, didn't know. Why should we rock their relationship after they just got back together?"

"Their relationship is none of our business." Mouth says. "Telling Nathan that he's going to have a baby with you is."

"OK." Rachel says. "Fine. _Fine. _We'll tell them."

"Uh," Mouth begins. "I don't remember being in the room when you two---"

"Oh, fine." Rachel says. "You big baby. _I'll _tell him. Happy?"

"Yes, dear." Mouth replies mockingly. "Now I should go take a shower."

Mouth starts up the steps.

"Don't be surprised if the water suddenly gets very, very cold!" Rachel yells from the kitchen table running over to the kitchen sink.

**SCENE 6: HOSPITAL. OPERATING ROOM. **

Brooke is sound asleep from the anesthesia laying on the operating table. The doctors and nurses are around her operating, and talking.

"She's doing good." One doctor says. "Nice and stable."

"It's ashame." Another doctor says. "Young woman like this having cancer."

"Oh," The nurse says. "Look at her, all sound asleep. I wonder what she's dreaming about."

"Being cured and out of surgery, perhaps?" One doctor asks.

**CLOSE-UP: **Bird's eye-view of Brooke's face, asleep, Close-up slowly goes down into her eyes.

Brooke is laying on her bed. There's a knock on her door. Lucas walks in.

"Luke," Brooke jumps up with a smile. "Hi. So glad to see you."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing after your surgery." Lucas says. "How are you doing?"

"Hopeful." Brooke asks. "Praying that they got it all out of me, and it won't come back."

"Those were some of the best surgeons in North Carolina." Lucas tells her. "I'm sure you're fine."

"No matter what," Brooke begins. "You were always able to stay optimistic."

"I don't know about that." Lucas says.

"It's true." Brooke tells him. "Through this whole cancer thing, you've had my back. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you, Brooke Davis." Lucas smiles.

Brooke smiles and goes and gives him a hug. Lucas hugs back.

"What's this for?" Lucas asks.

"For just being you." Brooke says. "And I always feel safe in your arms."

"I like having you in my arms." Lucas smiles, hugging her tightly.

Brooke begins crying.

"Hey," Lucas says. "What's wrong?"

"It's just everything." Brooke sobs into his chest. "This whole cancer scare. And what if it comes back? What if the surgery didn't work? What if I---"

"Brooke," Lucas interrupts. "I promise you. You're going to be OK. You are OK."

"But we don't know for sure yet." Brooke says. "I'm scared, Luke."

"I'll stay here as long as you need." Lucas says. "I'm not leaving your side."

"You're always there for me." Brooke smiles. "I love you, Lucas."

"You do?" Lucas asks.

"I have for a long time now." Brooke admits, as she kisses him on the lips passionately.

Lucas smiles. "I love you, too. Pretty Girl." Lucas says.

"I've missed hearing you say that." Brooke admits.

"I've missed saying it." Lucas says.

Brooke and Lucas stare at each other, straight in the eyes. Things grow intense, as they both suddenly grab onto each other and begin making out on Brooke's bed.

**CUT TO: **Bird eye's-view of Brooke, asleep, laying on the operating table. Cuts to the doctors still operating, standing around Brooke.

"Wow," One doctor says. "This is unusual. She hasn't needed anymore anesthesia. She's been sound asleep the whole time."

"She must really be enjoying her dream, huh?" The other doctor asks.

**SCENE 7: RIVER COURT.**

Frankie is on the court alone, practicing basketball. He does a few slam dunks. Sinks the ball in from the free throw line. Runs and jumps toward the net, swishing the ball into the net, grabbing onto the net with his hands, and pushing himself back down to the ground, grabbing the basketball with his hands.

Greg begins to clap, walking up to the court. "Wow, man." Greg says sarcastically. "You're pretty good. Well, at least, when you play by yourself."

"Yeah." Frankie nods. "I'm pretty good on a team, too. I was co-caption at my last school."

Greg laughs. "Only seniors can be captains, genius."

"Usually, yeah." Frankie agrees. "Guess I'm just _that_good."

"You're wasting your time, anyway." Greg tells him. "Coach Scott---the coach for the Ravens---he quit last week."

"So?" Frankie asks. "That means no basketball?"

"Good job, genius." Greg says. "No coach equals no basketball."

"So what?" Frankie asks. "The school can't get another substitute coach until this Scott guy comes back? Or a replacement if he doesn't come back?"

"Maybe so." Greg says. "But you're still wasting your time. This is my team. And a punk like you ain't getting on it."

"Yeah. OK." Frankie laughs. "Your team, huh? Guess your team hasn't been doing so well this year, huh? Two games lost. I'm looking to change that, _punk_."

"Get on the team first." Greg says. "Then you can talk."

"Out of my way, kid." Frankie says. "I gotta get back to practicing."

Frankie shoots the ball once more, easily making it into the net.

"Well hey, if you're so confident in yourself," Greg begins. "Why not play me right now?"

"Don't embarrass yourself, kid." Frankie says.

"What?" Greg asks. "Afraid you'll loose to a freshmen?"

Frankie throws Greg the ball. Greg catches it.

"Alright, kid." Frankie says. "You talk a big game. Lets see what you got."

"OK." Greg says. "But lets make this interesting. OK? If I win, you have to promise you'll stay away from my brother's girlfriend for now on---Susie."

Frankie laughs. "Whatever, man." Frankie says. "Sure. And _when_I win, I can talk to Susie whenever I want."

"Game to eleven." Greg says, throwing Frankie the ball. "Make it take it."

Frankie throws the ball to the net; it goes in. Greg passes Frankie the ball. Frankie begins to dribble it, as Greg blocks him. Frankie stops, shoots the ball. Greg jumps up and blocks the ball with his hand, grabbing onto it. Greg turns with ball in hand and slam dunks the ball in the net.

"Yet not so good when you play against me, huh?" Greg asks. "Co-captain, huh? That team must've sucked at basketball to make _you_co-captain."

Greg runs around Frankie dribbling the ball. Frankie easily steals it, as he turns around and shoots the ball. It goes in.

Background music starts to play. A series a flashes begin to run showing Greg and Frankie play. Frankie makes a lot. Greg makes some. Suddenly, Frankie gets the ball runs in and out of Greg. Frankie shoots the ball. Greg tries to block it, but is a little low. The ball goes past Greg, and lands inside the net. Greg sighs, Frankie puts up his arms and starts to walk off the court.

"Where're you going?" Greg asks.

"Gonna go see what Susie's up to." Frankie says. "That girl is fine."

**SCENE 8: HOSPITAL.**

Lucas and Peyton are sitting in the hospital cafeteria eating.

"Hey," Peyton begins. "You know I trust you, right?"

"Of course." Lucas nods. "What's this about?"

"I'm sorry I've been kind of crazy lately, with you spending time with Brooke. If I had known the real reason before, I wouldn't have gotten so jealous."

"Peyton, it's OK." Lucas assures her. "You had a right to be suspicious after what you saw."

"So, have you given any more thought to the coaching the Ravens?" Peyton asks.

"I haven't stopped thinking about it." Lucas says. "We only have two more games of the season, and we have to win both to make post-season."

"Hey," Peyton smiles. "You're talking like you've made your decision already."

"It was never really a choice." Lucas admits. "Who am I kidding? I love coaching. It's just gets discouraging when you see your team always loosing and knowing it's because of you."

"I believe in you, Luke." Peyton tells him. "You'll find your way with the team. You always do. So, you're staying the Ravens' coach?"

"Yeah." Lucas says. "I can't let the team down. I can't let myself down."

"Whitey would be so proud if he could hear you now." Peyton tells him.

"He can." Lucas smiles. "I'm sure of it."

"It's nice to think that he's in a place with my moms and his wife. Camilla." Peyton smiles. "I'm sure he's so happy right now."

"And both your moms are watching you right now." Lucas tells her. "Watching you, and being so proud at how you turned out."

Peyton smiles, holding his hand. "Keith's thinking the same about you, you know." Peyton says as Lucas smiles. "Have you had any dreams about him, like when he first died?"

"All the time." Lucas admits. "He's one Scott brother I love dreaming about."

"All this talk about death is depressing me." Peyton says. "Especially with my best friend in surgery right now. I hope she's doing OK."

"She's in good hands." Lucas says. "You gotta have faith. Come on. Lets go somewhere else."

Lucas and Peyton stand up together and head out.

**CUT TO: **Waiting room of hospital.

Cynthia is dialing a number on her cell. She puts it to her ear.

"Hi." Cynthia says into the phone. "It's Brooke's friend. Cynthia."

"Oh," Chase says on the other end. "Hey."

"I know you and Brooke ended things pretty abruptly last week," Cynthia begins, getting cut off.

"No." Chase interrupts. "She ended things abruptly on my voice mail."

"OK," Cynthia says. "And that was a mistake. She knows that. But she's going through a lot right now."

"Yeah?" Chase asks. "I heard. Still being in love with Lucas Scott must be really tough."

"It's more than that, Chase." Cynthia admits to him. "A lot more."

"Like what?" Chase asks curiously.

"I don't even know if I should be telling you." Cynthia says. "But she has cancer. I'm at the hospital now. She's in surgery."

"What?" Chase asks concerned for her. "And she didn't tell me? What hospital are you at?"

"Tree Hill Community Hospital." Cynthia states. "Why?"

Suddenly, Cynthia hears a dial tone. She closes her cell and sits back.

**CUT TO: **Outside of hospital.

Lucas and Peyton are walking hand-in-hand in front of the hospital, looking at all of the flowers.

"It's so pretty and serene out here." Peyton says, taking it all in. "Hard to believe it's so scary inside."

"Hospitals are funny like that." Lucas says.

"You know the last time I was hear?" Peyton asks. "When you had your heart attack after your state championship win."

"That's also the night I told you it was you I always wanted next to me." Lucas reminds her.

"I was so scared that night when Brooke gave me the news of you and Haley." Peyton remembers. "I was standing right in this spot while you and Haley were laying unconscious in there. I had to get some air after being in there for what felt like forever. I just needed to be alone. I was so scared you wouldn't wake up."

"Come on." Lucas smiles lightening the mood. "Like I would've missed out being with you? Never."

Peyton smiles. "That sounds familiar." Peyton says. "And then I went back inside and spent a good portion of the night in the little church praying you and Hales would wake up."

"I love you so much, Peyton." Lucas says. "I feel like I haven't told you that enough lately."

"You don't have to." Peyton says hugging him. "I already know you do. No question about it."

Lucas smiles. "Good."

"You wanna go back inside?" Peyton asks. "Keep Cynthia some company."

"Yeah." Lucas says. "I feel bad for leaving her by herself."

Lucas and Peyton walk back inside, holding hands.

**SCENE 9: RIVER COURT.**

Nathan throws his gym bag onto a bench and drinks some water. He does a few quick stretches. He takes his ball in hand and steps onto the court and begins to dribble it. He shoots the ball and it bounces off the back board, missing the net. Suddenly, his father, Dan Scott, appears before him.

"Nice shot, son." Dan says. "Pathetic."

"What do you want this time?" Nathan asks.

"I've been watching you lately." Dan says. "Watching you try to get back into shape to make up for those years of not playing. You destroyed your_NBA _career because of a girl. You sicken me."

"Leave Haley out of this." Nathan tells him.

"I told you to leave her back in high school." Dan says. "That she would destroy your dreams, and continue to go after hers."

"She gave up a life of fame and music for me, Dan." Nathan tells his father. "It's not too late for the _NBA _and me."

"You wanna know if you should move out of Haley's?" Dan asks. "Do it! Get as far away from her as possible. Don't make the mistake I did with your mother."

"Leave her out of this." Nathan orders him. "It's because of you she's dead."

"No." Dan says. "She's dead because she was a pill-popping addict."

"And_ if _I do move out of Haley's apartment," Nathan begins. "It'll be to help our relationship. _Not_end it."

"The fact that you're even thinking about moving out shows deep down you have doubts about the two of you." Dan says. "And you should."

"Go back to prison where you belong." Nathan says. "Where you can't hurt anybody else. Keith. Mom. Lucas. Karen. _Me._You were right. You're dead to me, _Dan_."

Suddenly, Nathan's image of Dan fades away. Nathan shakes himself out of his day dream and looks at the basketball net.

"I can do this." Nathan says to himself. "Come on."

Nathan bounces the ball, aims, and shoots from the free throw line.

**CLOSE-UP: **Nathan's face. He smiles.

Greg, as he stands under the net, catches the ball. "Nice shot, man." Greg tells him. "Just out practicing for my next game. Tree Hill Ravens."

"Right." Nathan says. "Your Greg. We met at the Raven's first game couple months back."

"You like playing alone out here?" Greg asks.

"Love it." Nathan says. "Especially when I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Greg asks.

"Just with my," Nathan stops. "---Girlfriend, I guess I should call her. Not sure if we moved too fast in living together again."

Greg shrugs. "Do you love her?"

"With all my heart." Nathan says.

"Yeah." Greg says. "Haley's great. Hot, too. Sorry."

"No." Nathan says. "It's true. She's always been a hottie."

"Well, you love her. You have a kid with her." Greg says. "I don't see a problem with living with her, too. But, hey. I'm just a little freshmen. What do I know?"

"More than you think." Nathan tells him. "All that made perfect sense."

"Glad I could be of help." Greg says. "Now how about advice for me?"

"Shoot." Nathan says.

Greg shoots the ball into the net. "OK." Greg says. "Here's the deal. There's this new kid at school, and he's a junior. I hate that guy. He's just coming onto my turf and thinking he can grab everything he sees. And right now, he has my brother's girlfriend in his sight."

Nathan laughs. "Ah." Nathan says. "Seems like only yesterday for me. You all are still young. You have a clean slate. I wish I could go back to my freshmen year and do things differently. I made a lot of mistakes. All I can say is, don't let this guy intimidate you. He can have your brother's girl in his sights all he wants. Whatever your brother does, tell me not to act jealous. Girls hate that."

"What mistakes have you made?" Greg asks.

"I'll tell you when you get a little older." Nathan says. "Maybe your junior year."

"Man." Greg complains. "Being a freshman sucks."

**SCENE 10: WLTX NEWS STATION; SOUTH CAROLINA.**

Mouth, wearing a suit and tie, walks up to the news station building. He checks his watch, and enters the building confidently.

"Hello." Mouth says to the nearest receptionist. "I'm Marvin McFadden. I'm here for an interview with Cathy."

"Ah, yes." The receptionist says. "How are you doing today, Marvin?" She says as she looks up his name.

"Nervous." Mouth states. "Excited. Anxious. I'll stop now."

The receptionist laughs. "You're cute." She says. "I'm Lindsey."

"Nice to meet you, Lindsey." Mouth says to her.

"You too." Lindsey smiles. "Ah. Yes. Marvin McFadden at two p.m. with Cathy Potoc."

"That's her." Mouth nods.

"You can go up to her office now." Lindsey says. "She's expecting you. Oh, third floor; first door on the right."

"Thanks." Mouth says. "See you later." He says as he goes to the elevator.

"Hopefully." Lindsey says to herself.

**CUT TO: **Third floor. Cathy's office.

A woman, late twenties, thin build, white-skinned, brunette hair, sits at her desk talking on the phone.

"Tell you what," Cathy says into the phone. "When you can make eye contact_directly at _the camera_then _I'll hire you back on. Til then, enjoy McDonald's."

There's a knock on her door. She checks her schedule on her desk.

"Ah, darn." Cathy says. "Must be my two o'clock. Mr. McFadden." She says. "Yeah. Look. I gotta go. Bye." She hangs up the phone. "Come in!"

A nervous Mouth walks into her office. "Hello." Mouth greets her.

"Hey, kid." Cathy says. "Have a seat."

Mouth sits down, looking at her in the eye.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Cathy asks.

Mouth nods. "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, please." Cathy says. "Call me Cathy. Kate even.'Ma'am' makes me feel like I'm sixty."

"OK." Mouth says. "How are you doing, Kate?"

"Lousy." Cathy says. "My employees are idiots. Uh. Ex-employees. Which is where you come in."

"Oh?" Mouth asks.

"I looked over your resumè that you submitted." Cathy says. "Impressive stuff, sir."

"Well, that's a step up from 'kid.'" Mouth jokes.

"Nice." Cathy says. "I like your sense of humor. We need more of that here. That young-just-out-of-college-I'm-hot-stuff-I-can-do-anything personality."

"Awesome." Mouth smiles.

"That wasn't a compliment." Cathy says. "Kidding. I like you already."

"Good." Mouth relaxes. "Because I was really nervous before I came."

"No reason to be." Cathy says. "Anyway, I definitely need positions filled at this time. Interested? Of course you are. And given that you pass the background and drug test, consider yourself hired at WLTX news station."

"Oh, my God." Mouth says surprised. "Thank you so much."

Cathy hands him some paperwork. "Sign these." Cathy says. "You've never been convicted of a misdemeanor or felony, right?"

"No, ma'am." Mouth shakes his head.

"Good." Cathy says smiling. "You'll fit in just fine."

**SCENE 11: KAREN'S HOUSE.**

Karen and Andy are eating lunch. Karen is particularly quiet.

"A penny for your thoughts." Andy says.

"Oh." Karen says. "Nothing. I'm just thinking about some stuff."

"Hence 'a penny for your thoughts.'" Andy repeats himself.

"Dan's letter." Karen admits. "I can't stop thinking about it. Why would he out of the blue send a letter to Lucas and Nathan like that?"

"Because he's Dan." Andy says. "He loves controlling and manipulating people. I bet he's so powerful right now, being able to get to us from prison."

"I just---" Karen begins. "---wish to never hear from him ever again."

"I want that too, for you." Andy says.

"Lucas and Nathan don't deserve that kind of stress." Karen says. "They're young. They shouldn't have to put up with it. Their high school years was a bad enough experience, which I still feel awful about."

"Karen," Andy begins. "None of that is your fault."

"I know it's not directly." Karen says. "I know I did my best. That nothing was intentional. But, thinking back, I can't help but think if I just had been more strict and not let Lucas join the Ravens and move in with Dan---" Karen begins to get teary-eyed. "---Or---or, if I just would've stopped Keith from going back into that school---"

"Karen." Andy says. "Not allowing Lucas to join the Ravens would've prevented him from living his life. From knowing he's a hell of a basketball player and that he was good enough to play on an organized team."

"It also would've prevented his heart attack." Karen says. "That almost killed him."

"Karen," Andy says. "Finding out about Lucas's HCM is a good thing. If he didn't join the team, if he never found out about it, he would think he has no limits. He might strain himself, not thinking twice about it, and then have a heart attack without any notice of it. You know all this, Karen. You're just upset and questioning your decisions."

"Do you think I did a good job raising him?" Karen asks.

"Are you kidding?" Andy asks. "You did a fantastic job. Look at him. He's living two of his dreams. Published one book. Coaching his old basketball team. You taught him to not get discouraged and give up if one door closes. When his dream of playing in the _NBA_closed, he went after another one. Two more. He stood by Haley and his nephew when Nathan wouldn't. You taught him to be a man. A good man. To see the good in everybody. That's why he originally moved in with Dan. He was hoping there was some good left saving. He couldn't of asked for a better mom."

Karen smiles. "Thank you, Andy." Karen says. "What have I done all those years without you?"

Andy laughs. "I have no idea." He says.

**SCENE 12: HOSPITAL.**

Lucas, Peyton, Cynthia are sitting in the waiting room. Chase storms in the hospital, looking around, finally spotting Cynthia and walks up to the three.

"Where is she?" Chase asks.

"Chase?" Lucas asks. "How did you---"

"Cynthia called me." Chase says. "You didn't know?"

"I didn't tell him." Cynthia says. "Chase, I didn't mean for you to come down here."

"Well, it's OK, right?" Lucas asks. "Brooke would want him here."

"Not so sure about that." Chase says.

"Uh." Cynthia says. "Chase, lets talk over here. OK?"

Cynthia pulls Chase over to the side by a water fountain.

"You came?!" Cynthia asks. "Oh, my God!"

"I wasn't gonna not be there for Brooke's surgery." Chase says.

"You know that's Lucas out there, right?" Cynthia asks. "Don't you think it could get a little awkward, considering he's the reason Brooke broke up with you?"

"Whatever." Chase rolls his eye. "I don't care. This is more important. This is serious. We're talking about cancer. It kind of over weighs a stupid love triangle."

"Technically," Cynthia begins. "There is no triangle, anymore."

"Rub it in!" Chase tells her sarcastically. "When's she out of surgery?"

"She's out." Cynthia states. "She's in recovery. We can go in to see her in five minutes."

They walk back over to Lucas and Peyton.

"You guys OK?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Cynthia smiles. "Great."

"Well, not _great_." Chase says. "You know. Considering."

"Right." Lucas nods.

The four look around at each other quietly.

"Mmm-hmm." Peyton says trying to break the awkward silent tension.

"How was the ride down here?" Lucas asks Chase.

"Fast." Chase replies. "I went eighty."

"Well," Cynthia begins. "It's probably OK to go visit Brooke now."

Peyton and Lucas stand. "Lets go." Peyton says.

**CUT TO: **Recovery room. Brooke is laying in the hospital bed, with a nurse by her side.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asks.

"Surprisingly fine." Brooke smiles faintly. "How'd I do?"

"Very well." The nurse replies. "Your surgery went smoothly."

"Is it---" Brooke begins. "---all gone?"

"The cancer was pretty far inside you." The nurse says. "But fortunately it hasn't begun to spread anywhere else inside you."

"So that's good then." Brooke says. "Right?"

"Yes. That is good." The nurse says. "However, while as far as the surgeons could see, the cancer has not spread anywhere else, it is possible the cancer that we just removed had already begun to break away and repopulate in other area inside you."

"That's possible?" Brooke asks frightened.

"Yes." The nurse tells her honestly. "It's secondary cancers that break away that originally are too small to see but become visible later on. The technical name is called micro metastases. I'm not saying this has happened to you, but I also don't want you to think you are guaranteed one-hundred percent cured."

"No. I understand." Brooke says. "So how will we know if these secondary cancers are inside me?"

"We'll be doing something called radiotherapy." The nurse informs Brooke. "It's just simply a series of x-rays on you to detect if any secondary cancers have formed. It also reduces the chance that a cancer comes back after surgery. That is possible as well."

Brooke grows more scared. "Well if it's just going to come back what the hell is the point me going through this?! Huh?!"

"Don't worry." The nurse says. "We'll be keeping a close eye on you, as we do with all of our patients in your position. Rest assured, you'll be fine. This is just precautionary measures."

Suddenly, Lucas, Cynthia, Peyton, and Chase walk in.

"Is it OK we're here?" Lucas asks.

The nurse stands up and faces the four. "Oh, yes." The nurse says. "I think she could use her friend's company." The nurse whispers to them. "Keep it short. Ms. Davis needs her rest."

"Thank you." Lucas replies.

The nurse exits. The four of them gather around Brooke's bed.

"Chase--" Brooke sounds surprised. "What are---what are you doing here?"

"Uh." Chase stutters looking at Cynthia.

"You?" Brooke says to Cynthia. "You called him?"

"Sorry, Brooke." Cynthia apologizes. "I just felt like he needed to know."

"I'm surprised you didn't tell me, Brooke." Chase says.

"OK OK." Lucas interrupts. "She just went through surgery. Lets all save the interrogation til she's out of the hospital."

"Thanks, Luke." Brooke smiles.

"Speaking of," Peyton says. "When do you get out of here, anyway? You know how I hate hospitals."

"I can leave tomorrow, actually." Brooke says. "As long as I keep my follow-up appointments. I still have to go through some x-rays or whatever to make sure the cancer doesn't come back, that it hasn't spread to other parts of me, stuff like that."

"Wait a second." Brooke says looking at Peyton, then turning to Lucas. "You told her?"

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Lucas says. "I had to explain our long hug at the Ravens' game."

"Oh." Brooke looks embarrassed. "Well, I'm glad you're here, Peyton. Thanks."

"Of course, B Davis." Peyton smiles.

"Does Nathan know?" Brooke asks.

"No." Lucas replies. "Neither does Haley. And they won't, unless you want them to."

"Thanks again, Luke." Brooke says.

"You gonna be OK, Brooke?" Chase asks.

"Yeah." Brooke tells him. "Thanks for coming. It does mean a lot."

"OK." Chase. "Don't mention it. Well, I think I'm gonna head home. You guys take care. Brooke, take it easy. OK?"

Chase walks over to Brooke giving her a kiss on her forehead. He then walks out of the room.

"Well, you better get some rest, Brooke." Lucas tells her.

"Yeah." Peyton says. "He's right."

"I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up. OK?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Brooke says. "I'm released at noon."

"I'll be here at ten to then." Lucas smiles.

"Do you need anything, Brooke?" Cynthia asks. "I can tell the nurse to get you anything you want."

"I'm fine." Brooke tells her. "Thanks Cyn."

"Us managers have to stick together." Cynthia winks.

"OK." Peyton says. "Lets let her get some sleep."

"Thanks for coming guys." Brooke says laying back down in her bed."

Peyton goes to the light switch. Cynthia follows. Lucas goes to Brooke's bed and pulls the covers over all the way.

"Thanks." Brooke says. "I was cold. How did you know?"

"I just know." Lucas tells her. "Have a good sleep."

Lucas walks back to Peyton. Peyton turns off the lights and the three of them leave, closing the door behind them. Brooke then pulls her hand from out under the covers and reveals a picture of Lucas. She smiles looking down at it.

"You got me through this surgery, baby." Brooke says. "Nice seeing you in my dreams. I'll be seeing you again soon." Brooke smiles, falling back to sleep.

**SCENE 13:** **RIVER COURT.**

Nathan is practicing once again. He shoots the ball, and makes it. Lucas enters the river court with Peyton.

"Don't worry." Lucas says putting his hands up blocking his face. "It's only me. Lucas. Not Dan."

"You're funny." Nathan says grabbing the ball from the cement. "Not."

"What's this?" Peyton asks confused.

"Oh." Lucas begins. "Nathan's been having some visions of Dan lately. Any more, man?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "Earlier. But I think I've gotten over it. I stood up to him finally."

"The imaginary Dan in your head?" Lucas asks.

"That's the one." Nathan confirms.

"Nate," Peyton says. "Maybe you're having these visions as a way of your sub-conscious saying you should go see Dan."

"You sound like Mouth." Nathan says. "I'm not gonna go see Dan."

"Although," Lucas begins. "He did send us this cryptic letter few weeks ago."

"Dan?" Peyton asks, as she grabs the letter from Lucas's hands.

"You carry it with you?" Nathan asks.

"Lately." Lucas nods. "I've just been thinking about it a lot. Not that I'm considering in visiting him."

"Good." Nathan says.

"Nate," Peyton begins. "He writes hear that he hopes he'll get to see his sons once more before he dies."

"So?" Nathan asks.

"Sounds a little---" Peyton begins, thinking.

"--A little like he's dying?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Peyton nods. "And, I don't know, if that's the case, don't you think---"

"No." Nathan interrupts knowing what was coming.

"I'm just saying," Peyton begins. "Dying over something unnatural is just so tragic no matter what. I think Lucas and I can vouch for that especially."

"Why's that?" Nathan asks.

"Well, you know," Lucas says budging in. "With Keith. Jimmy Edwards. Your mom."

Nathan nods. "Sure, of course." Nathan agrees. "But we don't know that's the case with Dan. Do you honestly put it past him to fake some made-up illness to get sympathy from us and therefore visit him?"

"No. I don't, Nate." Lucas says. "We all know that's Dan in a nutshell. But what if it's actually the real deal?"

**SCENE 14: EVENING. AFTER SCHOOL.**

Susie is walking home with Frankie.

"So I totally enjoyed the last few hours with you." Susie tells him. "You totally surprised me."

"Thanks." Frankie says. "I think. So you didn't think I would be fun?"

"No, it's not that." Susie says. "It's just I thought you were some creep just looking to steal me away from Michael. But I was wrong about you."

"Most people are." Frankie says. "People see a good guy in me, but the truth is I have a dark side." He half jokes/smiles.

"Like Star Wars?" Susie says sarcastically.

"Kinda." Frankie smiles. "No. But I do have a bad boy side."

"Bad boys are kinda sexy." Susie says. "As long as it's not too bad boyish."

"What's _too_ bad boyish?" Frankie asks.

"Stealing." Susie says. "Getting in trouble with the cops. That kind of stuff."

"Luckily," Frankie smiles. "My record's clean."

"Of course." Susie says. "Because you're a goodie goodie." Susie smiles, teasing him.

"Shut up. Now." Frankie says pushing her lightly.

Susie laughs and giggles. "Oh, no." Susie says. "You didn't." She kicks him in the shin.

"Ow!" Frankie yells. "What the---come on!"

"Hey." Susie says. "It could've been worse." Susie laughs and winks at him.

"Girls suck." Frankie says.

They walk past a house. Michael is standing in the doorway and sees Susie and Frankie. "Sues!" Michael calls out.

Susie turns and sees Michael. "Oh," Susie says to Frankie. "It's Michael. I gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow. Kay?"

"Sure." Frankie says. "Have fun."

Susie skips over to Michael's and gives him a hug. Michael hugs back, looking back at Frankie intimidatingly. Frankie just keeps walking, ignoring the look.

**SCENE 15: TREE HILL PRISON.**

Dan and "the crazy guy" are sitting in their respective cells looking off into space.

"So," the crazy guy says breaking the silence. "You really are going through drastic measures to see your sons again."

"I'm a father." Dan says. "That's what we do. I'd do anything to see Lucas and Nathan again."

"You're not kidding." The guy says. "But wouldn't it be easier to just send them another letting letting them know you have cancer and would like them to stop by?"

"Trust me, guy." Dan says. "I know my sons, and they wouldn't believe me. They'd think I'm just trying to buy their sympathy and love. My son Nathan actually accused me of that a long time ago."

**CUT TO: FIVE YEARS AGO.**

Dan's house. Nathan and him are talking.

"Help from you always comes with strings attached, Dad." Nathan yells at him. "So what do you want this time? Love? Gratitude?"

"You think I paid your bills in a ploy to get you to love me?" Dan asks.

**BACK TO: PRESENT TIME. PRISON CELL.**

"OK." The guy says. "But still. It's worth a try, no?"

"The way I see it is," Dan begins. "This way not only do I get to see my sons again, but I get to get out of this place on top of that."And this wouldn't have anything to do with that woman you told me about, would it?" The guy asks him. "Sharon---or, uh---Kathy?"

"Karen." Dan corrects him. "And no."

"Right." The guy says. "Because you are so over her." The guy adds as he point to under Dan's bed revealing a picture of Dan and Karen graduating high school together.

"That's the last time we were together." Dan says. "And then I met my later on wife-to-be."

"Nathan's mom?" The guy asks.

Dan nods. "I would love to see her again, too." Dan says.

**SCENE 16: OUTSIDE KAREN'S HOUSE.**

Karen is sitting on the swing rocking herself and Lily back and forth. Andy walks out with two cups of hot chocolate and whipped cream.

"For my beautiful girl." Andy smiles.

"Yay!" Lily says thinking it's for her, innocently.

Karen and Andy laugh. "Oh, Lill." Andy says. "This is for mommy." Andy hands it to Karen. "But, hey, you can have mine. OK? I don't like hot chocolate much, anyway."

"Thank you!" Lily says taking a sip of the hot chocolate carefully.

Andy sits down next to Lily and Karen.

"How are you doing, Karen?" Andy asks.

"I'm sitting here relaxing and drinking hot chocolate with my beautiful daughter and wonderful fianceeè." Karen smiles. "I couldn't be better."

"You don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that." Andy smiles back at her, putting his arm stretched out behind Lily and over Karen's shoulders.

"I love you, Andy." Karen smiles. "I do."

Karen suddenly begins to remember a past event with herself and Andy.

**FLASHBACK: FIVE YEARS EARLIER ABOUT.**

Karen is standing in her doorway with it opened up. She is looking sad. Andy is starting to walk away, toward his taxi.

"I love you, Andy." Karen tells him, as he turns around facing her. "I do."

"And I love you, Karen." Andy tells her too. "Somehow it just doesn't seem to be enough." Andy adds as he turns back and gets into his taxi.

Karen continues to look sad.

**/END OF FLASHBACK. PRESENT TIME.**

Karen, Andy, Lily on the swing in Karen's yard.

"And I love you, too, Karen." Andy smiles, as Karen awaits more of Andy's statement nervously. "With every ounce of my heart." He smiles.

Karen smiles, looking happy as can be. Lily cuddles in next to Karen, handing Andy her empty cup.

"I get it. You get the cute kid next to you." Andy says. "And I get the empty, dirty cup. Dish washer, here I come."

**SCENE 17: TREE HILL HIGH. LUCAS'S OFFICE. LATER THAT NIGHT.**

Lucas and Peyton enter the office. Lucas is holding his "Practice Canceled" sign and tosses it in the trash can.

"Good for you, Luke." Peyton smiles.

"I am officially back." Lucas announces to her.

"Oh, yes." Peyton says running her hands over his shirt, covered up over his chest. "You are."

"Come here, beautiful." Lucas says kissing her neck.

"Mmm." Peyton exclaims. "Baby." She kisses him on the lips. "Any cameras in here?"

"Oh, don't worry." Lucas says. "There aren't."

"Darn." Peyton says, surprising Lucas.

"Mmm. Wow." Lucas smiles.

"Ahem." Nathan says making the sound standing in the doorway.

Lucas and Peyton jump up from the desk.

"Sorry." Nathan apologizes. "I just wanted to talk to Lucas. I didn't know---"

"Oh, no." Peyton says. "Go ahead. Sorry. I'll be out in the car."

"Here's the keys." Lucas says tossing them to her.

Peyton gives him a kiss, pats Nate on the back, and exits.

"So, you, uh, make a decision about Haley?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "I have."

"Well," Lucas begins. "Don't leave me hanging, man. Do I have a room mate or not?"

"Sorry." Nathan says. "You don't."

"That's great!" Lucas says excitedly. "Well, no. I mean---you know."

"Yeah." Nathan laughs. "Actually, there's something else though."

"What's that?" Lucas asks.

"This." Nathan smiles happily as he pulls out a jewelry box from his pocket and shows a new, shiny diamond engagement ring.

"Oh, my God." Lucas says. "You're proposing to Rachel?"

Nathan laughs. "Very funny, man." Nathan says.

"Wow." Lucas says. "So, last need you're debating if moving in together was so fast---and this week you're proposing? No. Seriously. I'm happy for you, Nate."

"Well you gave me the idea." Nathan says. "Seriously, Haley's it. She's the one. I mean we have this big romantic kiss in the rain and I proclaim my love for her. What else needs to happen for me to get a clue? I mean we've maybe only been back together like a month, but she's it, Luke. I know it. Why wait?"

"I agree." Lucas says. "I feel the same way about Peyton."

"So," Nathan begins. "Will you be my best man, Luke?"

"Of course I will be, Nate." Luke smiles, as they give each other a hug. "That's my second best man request this year." Lucas laughs.

"When're you asking her?" Lucas asks.

"Tonight." Nathan replies. "We're living together, we have a kid, and we've done this twice already. It doesn't have to be a super romantic thing."

Lucas chuckles. "I thought you knew Haley better than that, man." Lucas says sarcastically.

**SCENE 18: NATHAN/HALEY'S APARTMENT.**

Haley just put down Jamie to bed. She walks out of the hallway in her pajamas, getting a drink. Nathan walks in the door.

"Hey you." Haley greets him with a smile. "I missed you today."

"Aw." Nathan says. "I missed you too, baby. Jamie in bed?"

"Yeah." Haley nods. "Just now."

"Come outside with me." Nathan tells her.

"What? Why?" Haley asks.

Nathan grabs her hand leading her toward the door.

"Nathan," Haley begins. "I'm in my pajamas. My hair's in a bun. I'm a mess."

"Really?" Nathan asks. "Because you look absolutely stunning to me."

Haley melts and she smiles. "Aw." She says. "OK. I'll go anywhere with you."

**CUT TO: FRONT PORCH.**

"Oh," Haley looks out at the sky. "What a beautiful night."

"How fitting." Nathan smiles.

"Did cupid shoot his arrows early this year?" Haley asks.

"Perhaps." Nathan jokes.

"Oh, my God." Haley says still looking at the sky. "Nathan. Did you see it? It was a meteor."

"Aw," Nathan says. "No. I missed it."

"Ah." Haley says. "Aw. Blink and you miss it."

Nathan begins to remembers a time he shared with Haley years back.

**FLASHBACK: FIVE TO SIX YEARS EARLIER ABOUT.**

Nathan and Haley are standing on their balcony of their old apartment.

Haley, looking up at the sky. "Oh, a meteor." Haley says. "Wow. Blink and you miss it."

**CUT TO: ABOUT SIX MONTHS OR SO AFTER THAT.**

Haley and Nathan are standing on their balcony together of their old apartment.

"Remember that?" Haley asks Nathan. "Out here, watching the meteor shower together. I loved that night."

**/END OF FLASHBACK. PRESENT TIME.**

Haley and Nathan are on their porch together of their current apartment.

"Hales." Nathan says. "I have something I would love to---" Nathan begins to say.

Suddenly, Nathan is cut off by the sound of a car pulling into their driveway. Haley and Nathan look at the car curiously. Rachel Gatina gets out and closes her door. She walks up to the porch, approaching Nathan and Haley.

"Rachel?" Haley asks. "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't gonna do this with you, Haley, here," Rachel says. "But I guess it's better this way, anyway."

"What is?" Haley asks.

"Yeah, Rachel." Nathan says. "What's going on?"

"Um," Rachel begins to say quite nervously. "Nathan, I'm---I'm pregnant."

Haley looks shocked, looking back at Nathan.

"And I know it's not Mouth's." Rachel adds. "He took a paternity test."

"Well honestly," Haley says. "You're such a---" She begins to insult Rachel.

"Haley---" Nathan stops her.

"Did you maybe think to think of Cooper?" Haley asks.

"Haley, I'm sorry." Rachel apologizes sincerely. "I've only slept with two guys in a very long time. It's Nathan's, for sure."

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott)---_

_"Bads news follows some unlucky, but good, people. But, again I ask, just how much bad news does it take til the camel's back breaks?"_

Rachel is left standing there at a loss of any more words. She is on the verge on tears. She slowly turns around to make her way back to her car. She stops to wipe her tears.

Haley isn't sure how to react. She takes a few steps forward leaning against the porch's railing. She places her head inside the cup of her hands.

Nathan, behind Haley, looks shocked. He looks down at his pocket, as his hand gently closes the jewelry engagement ring box and slides it back into his pocket.

**CUT TO: THE NEXT DAY. A LITTLE AFTER NOON. HOSPITAL.**

Lucas is there to pick up Brooke. Lucas and Brooke walk out of the hospital and go into Lucas's car. Lucas begins to drive away.

"So," Lucas begins. "You happy to be out of there?"

"More than you can imagine." Brooke says.

"Hey." Lucas says. "I can imagine more than you think. I'm not exactly a stranger to hospitals, you know."

Brooke smiles and laughs. She secretly pulls out the picture of Lucas out of her pocket and smiles. She remembers the dream she had while she was in surgery.

**FLASHBACK: TO BROOKE'S DREAM.**

"I love you, Lucas." Brooke says.

"I love you too, Pretty Girl." Lucas smiles.

**/END OF FLASHBACK. BACK IN LUCAS'S CAR.**

"Lucas," Brooke begins as she looks over at him driving. "I need to tell you something pretty important---"

**CUT TO: OUTSIDE OF KAREN'S HOUSE.**

Karen walks out of her front door, down the driveway, and to her mailbox. She opens it up and takes out a few letters. Bills mostly. She suddenly looks wide-eyed at one particular letter: From the Tree Hill's prison.

She opens it up and reads it. It says in hand-writing: _"I'll be seeing you soon. --Dan Scott."_

**CLOSE-UP: KAREN'S FACE.**Her eyes become filled with confusion and fear.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	13. There's No Place Like It

**Season 5. Chapter 13.**_**'There's No Place Like It.'**_

**SCENE 1: TREE HILL HIGH GYMNASIUM.**

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott)---_

_"Everyone has their own place where they feel at peace, as if nothing can harm them and everything will be OK. It's that place where it makes the world seem like it's not screwed up, even though you know it really is. What is that place for you?"_

Lucas walks into a quiet and empty gym. He stands in the middle of the basketball court and looks around, taking in the peaceful and quiet feeling. Suddenly, the gym doors open. Lucas turns to see who it is and in walks Frankie in basketball shorts and a tank top.

"Can I help you?" Lucas asks him.

"Yeah." Frankie shakes Lucas's hand. "Name's Frankie. You must be Coach Scott. Nice to meet you."

"That's me." Lucas confirms. "And thank you. You too."

"I noticed you were back from your cancellation." Frankie tells him.

"I prefer hiatus." Lucas says.

"Anyway," Frankie begins. "I'd like to try out for the basketball team. I'm a junior. Transfer student. I was co-captain at my last high school in Florida."

"Impressive." Lucas says. "We have a big game coming up. Could you be ready for it?"

"Absolutely." Frankie nods. "I'm always ready."

"Show me what you got." Lucas tells him. "I see you're all prepared with your own basketball. Nice work."

"Thanks." Frankie says, as he begins dribbling the ball and doing many impressive 'tricks' with it. He dribbles it under his legs, throws it into the air and then rolls it from his right hand, across his right arm, and over to his left arm, and then flicking it up with his left hand and beginning to dribbling it again. He runs toward the net and slam dunks it.

"Well, how are you against an actual team?" Lucas asks.

"I'm great against another team." Frankie says confidently. "Remember, I was co-captain. Infact, I just won an one-on-one game down at the Tree Hill river court. I played a Ravens team member. Greg something."

"Oh." Lucas says. "So you met Greg. Good kid."

"Yeah." Frankie says. "He is."

"OK, Frankie." Lucas begins. "I don't usually make these decisions this quickly, but we've lost every game so far this season and we need to win the next game to have a shot at making post season. You sure know your way around a basketball court, so consider yourself an official Ravens' team member."

"Seriously?" Frnakie asks. "Thank you so much, sir! You won't be disappointed---trust me."

"Make sure I'm not." Lucas warns him. "I'll have your jersey today at practice. Two p.m. sharp."

"I'll be there." Frankie says excited. "Thanks again, man." Frankie leaves the gym.

Suddenly, this time, Greg walks in and sees Lucas standing alone in the middle of the court.

"I forgot, man." Greg says to Lucas. "You like getting here early."

"Like I said before," Lucas winks at him. "It's my job to."

"Glad to see practice back on today." Greg smiles.

"Yeah. And the Ravens just got a new team member." Lucas says. "Some new transer student. Frankie something."

"Aw. What?" Greg says disappointed. "I hate that guy."

"Really?" Lucas asks. "He just said you guys were playing basketball together."

"No." Greg says. "We were competing against each other."

"Well tomorrow night," Lucas begins. "You'll be playing as a team. And remember, no punching your team mates."

Greg laughs.

"How do you like your gyms, Greg?" Lucas asks.

"What?" Greg asks.

"Some people like them noisy." Lucas states. "The crowd cheering. Few seconds left on the clock. Tied score. Others like it just like this. Quiet. At peace. This is how Whitey---Coach Durham---liked his gyms. I used to not understand it. Now I know exactly why he liked it like this."

"Why?" Greg asks curiously.

"You feel at peace." Lucas says. "Just wondering what the big game has in store the next night. It's the time before the crowd and players all come in and begin making noise in here. Only things you can hear in here are your thoughts running through your mind."

"I don't have many thoughts." Greg admits.

"I didn't either at fifteen." Lucas says. "They'll come. Trust me."

"I like oour talks, man." Greg says. "We should have them more often."

"My door is always opened, Greg." Lucas says.

"Except when you quit, right?" Greg jokes. "Well, hey. I gotta do some homework before my first class. I'll see you at two, man."

"Good man." Lucas tells him.

Greg walks out the doors. Lucas once again looks around, and then goes and sits down on the first row of the bleachers. He reflects on the past few days---in particular a few days ago when he picked Brooke up from the hospital.

**FLASHBACK. FEW DAYS AGO. OUTSIDE HOSPITAL.**

Lucas and Brooke are in his car. Lucas is driving out of the hospital's parking lot. Brooke looks down at her picture of Lucas and smiles. She the begins to remember the dreams she had of him and her in surgery.

"Lucas," Brooke begins as she looks over at him driving. "I need to tell you something pretty important---"

"OK." Lucas says.

"During my surgery," Brooke begins. "I had a dream."

"OK." Lucas says. "Martin Luthor King Jr."

"It was of us, Luke." Brooke admits. "We were making out." Brooke admits to him nervously.

"Wow." Lucas says. "Dreams can be crazy like that, huh?"

"I suppose." Brooke says. "But here's the thing, Luke---"

"Yeah?" Lucas asks, a tad uncomfortable at the conversation.

"This is really hard to say and I probably wouldn't even be telling you if it weren't for the cancer." Brooke says. "But I---"

"Brooke," Lucas begins. "Just say it. It's me. We're friends. You can tell me anything."

"I'm totally and one-hundred percent still in love with you, Lucas." Brooke says about to cry.

Lucas looks shocked at her confession. He turns back straight ahead at the road, still driving, and suddenly pulls over to the side. He sits back for a second, and then looks over at Brooke.

"Brooke." Lucas says. "I'm with Peyton. Your best friend. More than that, I'm in love with Peyton."

"I know." Brooke cries. "And that's why if it weren't for the cancer I totally wouldn't even have told you. But life is short, Lucas. I had to. I'm sorry. Now I know how Peyton felt in that library during the school shooting."

"That's fine." Lucas says. "Actually, I'm glad you told me. I don't want us to have secrets. And more, I wouldn't want you to keep something like that bottled up inside. It's fine, as long as you know nothing can happen. This conversation doesn't leave this car. OK?"

"Of course." Brooke promises. "I wouldn't think of it."

"OK." Lucas says. "Lets get you home. I'll make you some lunch."

Lucas begins driving again, as Brooke wipes her tears and looks out of her window.

**/END OF FLASHBACK. PRESENT TIME. GYMNASIUM.**

Lucas is sitting alone on the first row bleachers. He looks around, reflecting on everything. He looks a little down and sad. He cups his hands, and lowers his head into his cupped hands.

_**END OF TEASER/'I DON'T WANNA BE' PLAYS**_

**SCENE 2: TREE HILL HIGH. LIBRARY.**

Greg is in the library studying. He looks up for a second and sees Frankie walking in. Greg quickly covers his face with a book. Frankie sees and walks over to him.

"Hiding from me?" Frankie asks.

"Uh."Greg says. "No. No, of course---" He stops. "OK. Yeah. Can you blame me?"

"What does that mean?" Frankie asks.

"You always spending time with my brother's girlfriend." Greg says. "I know what you're up to."

"Really?" Frankie asks. "Well, maybe you can fill me on your little conspiracy theory."

"Come on." Greg says. "Don't play dumb with me. Me and you, we're actually not so much different. But when you go after my brother's girlfriend, that's when the gloves come off. Stay away from her."

"Might I remind you the basketball game I won you at?" Frankie says.

"So you won a stupid bet." Greg says. "I don't care. If I see you around Susie one more time, you better run the other way."

Frankie laughs. "Work on your threats, kid." Frankie says. "You don't wanna mess with a guy like me. Trust me."

Frankie turns the other way.

"Hey, punk." Greg says to him from behind. Frankie turns around. "Your motives to joining the Ravens couldn't be more transparent."

"Whatever, Greg." Frankie says.

"Susie." Greg states. "Cheerleader for the Ravens. You're now a player for the Ravens, and Michael isn't. Yeah. Keep dreaming, Frank."

Frankie just walks away. Greg goes back to studying.

**SCENE 3: SOUTH CAROLINA.**

Rachel and Mouth are in bed sleeping together. Rachel wakes up and stretches and then gets up. She proceeds downstairs, just as Mouth wakes up too.

"Where're you off to?" Mouth asks.

"I can't really sleep." Rachel says. "Plus it's time to get up."

"Yeah." Mouth agrees. "Today's my first day at the station."

"I'm so excited for you." Rachel tells him. "And proud. You're gonna do great."

"I hope so." Mouth says.

"You will." Rachel says. "Just dress for success and eat my healthy, good-to-start-the-day breakfast."

"That sounds good." Mouth smiles. "What should I wear?"

"Leave that to me." Rachel says. "You go downstairs and enjoy the breakfast I whipped up for you."

"I thought you just got up?" Mouth asks.

"Please." Rachel says. "I've been up for an hour. I just was asleep the last ten minutes."

Mouth gets up, gives Rachel a kiss, and heads downstairs. Rachel sits on the bed and reflects on what happened the other night.

**FLASHBACK. OTHER NIGHT AT NALEY'S APARTMENT. OUTSIDE.**

Rachel is stopped in front of her car. Haley is leaning on the balcony, head down. Nathan is just putting the ring box back in his pocket. Rachel turns around toward Nathan.

"Nathan," Rachel begins. "I really am sorry for this."

Haley looks up and says nothing.

"It's my fault too." Nathan takes responsible. "It took two that night."

"But," Rachel begins. "You wanted to stop when we couldn't find the condom. I pressured you into doing it from there."

Haley looks shocked and becomes more angry.

"It was still my decision to." Nathan says. "I could've stopped you if I really wanted to at the time."

Rachel walks closer to the balcony. "I wasn't even sure if I should tell you." Rachel says. "I didn't wanna cause problems with you and Haley. That's the last thing I wanted."

"Hales and I will be fine." Nathan tells her. "Don't worry about that. You did the right thing, Rachel."

"Although," Haley finally starts to put her two cents in. "If you really didn't want to risk causing problems with us, why did you even come here and spill your news? Or are you secretly hoping it'll cause us problems so that you can make a move on Nathan again---you know, like you did in high school?"

"Hales," Nathan says. "Come on."

"No." Haley says. "Come on, what? Have sympathy for this skank? Do you realize the amount of problems she's caused us and our friends in the last six years?"

"If you're gonna be mad at Rachel," Nathan begins. "Then you have to be at me, too. I was there that night, as well."

"Oh, I am mad at you." Haley says. "But we'll discuss that later."

"Haley," Rachel says. "I'm not thinking about hitting on Nathan. OK? First of all, I swear I wouldn't do that to you again. And second, I'm totally in love with Mouth."

"Oh, don't even get me started on that relationship." Haley says. "What that sweet boy sees in you I'll never know. I have given you the benefit of the doubt before, because Nathan said you've helped him with things and deep down you were a good person. You're not. You're just damn lucky you have actual good people in your life who are willing to defend you no matter what."

"Fine." Rachel says. "You're right. I'm a horrible person."

"You've dug yourself such a hole past redemption it's not even funny." Haley says. "How many bridges have you burned anyway? Hell, you've burned some bridges more than once. Like with me. Cooper. Lucas and Brooke. Peyton. Even Nathan. Hell, you've even screwed the guy you claim to be in love with how many times in high school? Lead him on. Used him. Never appreciated him. You don't deserve a guy like Mouth."

Rachel walks up to Haley and slaps her. "Don't ever say a thing like that again." Rachel warns her.

Nathan gets in between them. "Rachel!" Nathan shouts. "You need to go. Now!"

"You get off my property." Haley warns her.

"Fine!" Rachel says, walking back to her car. "This is what I was afraid of! I didn't even wanna tell you guys. OK? But Mouth said I needed to. That it was the right thing to do. It was his idea."

Haley looks surprised at the news, but says nothing. She wraps herself into Nathan's arms.

"Bye, Rachel." Nathan says, as she gets back into her car.

**/END OF FLASHBACK. PRESENT TIME. SOUTH CAROLINA.**

Rachel walks downstairs to see Mouth.

**SCENE 4: RIVER COURT.**

Nathan runs out onto the court. He starts shooting baskets, making every one of them in. He shoots it again and the ball bounces off the back board and rolls near a picnic bench. He goes to the picnic bench and kneels down as he picks up the ball. Just now he begins reflecting and remembering a few days ago.

**FLASHBACK. FEW DAYS AGO. NALEY'S APARMENT. RIGHT AFTER RACHEL LEFT.**

Haley is sitting at the kitchen table. Nathan is kneeling down picking up a toy ball. He stands back up, putting the toy ball on the kitchen.

"That kid." Nathan rolls his eyes. "Can't pick up his toys."

"Don't take your frustration out on Jamie." Haley says. "You're just mad because you slept with a whre."

"I'll ignore that." Nathan says. "I know you're not happy with me right now."

"Gee." Haley says. "I wonder why that is."

"Yeah. Why?" Nathan asks. "We weren't together when I slept with Rachel. It was my decision to make. It was my mistake to make. You have no right to get mad at me for it now."

"I'm not." Haley says. "I'm not mad at what you did with her. Like you said, I can't be. I'm just---I guess, disappointed. I know you have a big history of having casual and meaningless sex, which is bad enough, but I really thought you've outgrown that. I thought you were more mature and responsible now."

"I am." Nathan says.

"Having a one night stand isn't responsible, Nathan!" Haley yells. "And now look what's happened because of that one night. You're tied to Rachel for the rest of your life."

"Are you OK with that?" Nathan asks.

"No." Haley shakes her head. "Of course not. But what am I gonna do? Nothing! I love you, so I can't leave. God, Nathan. Grow up. Now!"

"Hales," Nathan begins. "Why are you getting so upset? You've known I slept with Rachel for awhile now."

"Yes, and I was disappointed then, too." Haley tells him. "But I just brushed it off thinking it was just that night. I didn't know it come back to haunt us both."

"I'm sorry." Nathan apologizes. "I regret what I did everyday."

"Well, that's not good enough, Nathan." Haley says. "Start acting your age, Nathan. Responsible, mature adults with a kid do not go out and have one night stands. This is why!"

"It's done." Nathan says. "You can stop lecturing me. OK? I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't. I was depressed over going through the anniversary of my mom's death. I was depressed about you turning me down. I wasn't thinking straight. OK?"

"I'm going to bed." Haley says to him. "We can finish this tomorrow."

Haley starts to leave the kitchen.

"Wait." Nathan tells her. "You know me. I'm gonna have to be a part of this kid's life. I'm gonna have to help Rachel out with this, too. Even though Mouth's with her, it's still my kid. My responsibility. I know Rachel's not your favorite person, either. Are you OK with me always being connected to her because of this? Will you be OK with the kid coming over to spend time with me, and possibly Rachel coming to pick him up? Are you OK with Rachel being a part of my life because of this, and therefore your life, at least to some extent?"

"I don't know." Haley tells him exhausted. "Turn out the lights before you come to bed."

**/END OF FLASHBACK. PRESENT TIME. RIVER COURT.**

Nathan shoots the ball again, but this time he misses.

**SCENE 5: SOUTH CAROLINA.**

Mouth is getting ready for his first day. Rachel is watching TV. Someone rngs their doorbell. Mouth goes to answer it, opens the door, and it's Brooke.

"Brooke." Mouth says surprised. "Wow. Hi. Come in."

"Thanks." Brooke says walking in. "Nice place."

"Brooke!" Rachel yells going to hug Brooke.

Brooke hugs back. "Hey." Brooke says. "Congratulations you two."

"Thanks." Rachel replies.

Brooke sees Mouth dressed up. "Oh." Brooke says. "Were you about to go somewhere?"

"Actually, yeah." Mouth nods. "I'm starting my first day of work at the WLTX news station."

"What?" Brooke asks. "Seriously? That's great, Mouth!"

"Thanks" Mouth replies. "But I'm really nervous."

"I told him not to be." Rachel says. "He's gonna do great."

"So are you like a news anchor now?" Brooke asks.

"I'll find out today." Mouth says, hoping. "So what brings you by?"

"Something pretty serious, actually." Brooke says. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner."

"What?" Mouth asks.

"I have cancer." Brooke says. "Or had, hopefully. I had surgery and they think it worked."

"Well that's great surgery got rid of it all." Mouth says. "But you had cancer, even went through surgery, and didn't tell us?"

"I know. I'm sorry." Brooke. "I just didn't want a flood of sympathy and everything. I only told Lucas and my friend Cynthia. Although Lucas went and told Peyton."

"So why now then?" Rachel asks. "Why are you telling us now?"

"I have to go to the hospital today." Brooke says. "For this cancer therapy treatment thing. Make sure the surgery did work and it's not coming back basically. And, well, I really don't wanna go alone---"

"Why not bring Lucas?" Mouth asks.

"Well," Brooke begins. "That's sort of a long story."

"I'll be happy to take you, Brooke." Rachel tells her. "You shouldn't go through this alone."

"Yeah. I'll come to." Mouth says. "I just have to call my manager and tell her I can't make it."

"No." Brooke says. "You can't miss your first day. I have Rachel. We'll be fine. You go."

"You sure?" Mouth asks.

"Of course." Brooke replies.

"OK." Mouth says. "I'll call you guys when I get off, and if you're still there and I'll stop by the hospital."

"Good luck." Brooke says hugging him.

"Thanks." Mouth smiles.

"I wanna hear all about it when you get home." Rachel says giving him a kiss.

"Good luck, Brooke," Mouth says. "I'll be praying for you."

Mouth exits.

"So, you and Mouth." Brooke says. "You guys make an adorable couple."

**SCENE 6: KAREN'S HOUSE.**

Karen is playing with Lily out side in the back yard. Back inside the house, Andy comes walking into the kitchen. He opens the freezer and takes out a frozen pizza. He then sticks it into the oven and turns it on. He then rummages through the mail sitting on the counter and comes across Dan's letter. He walks outside to the backyard.

"How far can you hit it Lily?" Andy asks watching Lily holding a bat waiting for Karen's pitch.

"Very far." Lily states. "Watch!"

"I'm watching." Andy tells her.

Karen pitches her the ball, and Lily hits it over Karen's head.

"Wow!" Andy exclaims. "Are you gonna be a pro baseball player when you grow up?"

"No way!" Lily says.

"OK." Andy says. "Hey, Lily. There's pizza in the oven. Want some when it's ready?"

"Yeah!" Lily says excited.

"OK." Andy says. "Come inside, wash up, and then it should be ready."

"OK!" Lily says running past Andy inside the house to the bathroom.

Karen sees Andy holding an envelope. She plays it cool, hoping it's not Dan's.

"What's up?" Karen asks.

"I found this in the kitchen, Karen." Andy says holding up the envelope. "When were you gonna tell me Dan mailed this?"

"It's no big deal." Karen says. "He's probably just trying to get a rise out of me."

"What?" Andy asks. "What does it say?"

"You haven't read it?" Karen asks surprised.

Andy begins to open it. Karen objects.

"Andy, don't." Karen tries to stop him.

Andy begins reading the letter. "I'll be seeing you soon." Andy says reading it. "---Dan Scott." Andy finishes. "So you're being stalked and you don't see fit to tell me? Seriously, we all know what Dan's capable of."

"What do you want me to do?" Karen asks. "He's in jail, Andy. Kind of hard to stalk me from jail."

Andy holds up the letter. "Apparently," Andy begins. "It isn't."

"Just ignore him." Karen says. "And he'll get bored and stop. Trust me, I know how he's wired."

"Just ignore him?" Andy asks. "Like when everyone ignored the fact he tried to choke Lucas to death?" Andy asks. "Does Lucas know about this letter?"

"No." Karen states.

"Well," Andy begins. "If you don't show it to him, I will."

"Fine." Karen says walking inside passed him. "Good luck with that."

Karen goes to the bathroom to check on Lily.

**SCENE 7: WLTX NEWS STATION.**

Mouth enters the building. He sees Lindsey at the receptionist's desk. She hangs up the phone and catches Mouth in the corner of her eyes. She turns to him and smiles.

"Marvin." Lindsey smiles. "How are you today?"

"I'm great." Mouth says. "I'm here for my first day of work."

"Oh, yes." Lindsey says. "Cathy's waiting for you in her office. Go on up. Good luck."

"Thanks." Mouth smiles. "You have a good one."

"I will." Lindsey says. "You too."

Mouth steps into the elevator and goes on up to Cathy's floor. He then steps out of the elevator and goes to her office door. It's closed, so he knocks. Cathy opens up the door for him.

"Marvin." Cathy greets him. "I've been expecting you. Ready for your first day?"

"Absolutely." Mouth says. "Where do you want me?"

Cathy hands him a cup. "Well," Cathy begins. "First you can fill this up with some coffee---down this hall to the left---and bring it back to me. Then we'll go from there."

"Oh." Mouth says. "OK. Coming up."

Mouth looks a tad confused, but takes the cup anyway and walks out to get her coffee.

**SCENE 8: LUCAS'S OFFICE.**

Luas is looking at his chalk board, going over different play-by-plays for the game coming up. He keeps erasing and making new plays. Suddenly, Nathan walks in.

"Glad to see you back in here." Nathan says, as Lucas turns around and sees him.

"Yeah." Lucas says. "Feels good to be back."

"How you been, man?" Nathan asks him.

"Oh, uh, alright." Lucas says. "You? Dan stop haunting you?"

Nathan laughs. "Yeah." Nathan says. "But now Rachel has taken over that role."

Lucas looks confused. "What?"

"She stopped by the apartment the other night." Nathan explains. "To talk to me and Haley."

"Oh, no." Lucas says. "Haley does not like Rachel."

"That's the least of my worries, unfortunately." Nathan tells him.

"What happened?" Lucas asks.

"She told me she's pregnant." Nathan admits, as Lucas looks shocked. "With my baby, of course."

"Of course," Lucas nods. "Its us. I wouldn't expect it any other way."

"This is serious, Luke." Nathan says. "Haley's pretty upset."

"Well, with Rachel or with you?" Lucas asks.

"Both." Nathan says. "She slapped Rachel the other night."

Well how are you guys though?" Lucas asks.

"I don't know." Nathan says worried. "I asked her if she'd be OK with Rachel always being connected to me if she has the baby and she said 'I don't know' and went to bed. Haven't talked to her since."

"Wait." Lucas says. "But I thought you said this was a few nights ago. You haven't talked to her since then and you live with her?"

"She has been leaving for work extra early before I wake up and being asleep by the time I get home." Nathan says. "I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure she just needs time to absorb it all." Lucas says. "She loves you, Nate. Don't worry."

"Well," Nathan. "At least glad to see you and Peyton are doing great. Have you bought the ring yet?"

"I'm gonna go this weekend." Lucas says. "I'm gonna propose to her on New Year's."

"Nice, man." Nathan says. "That'll blow her away."

"Although something happened to me the other night, too." Lucas admits to him.

"What?" Nathan asks.

"When I picked up Brooke from the hospital," Lucas begins.

"Yeah?" Nathan asks him to continue.

"---She told me she was still in love with me." Lucas says.

"Wow." Nathan says. "What's with my women and falling in love with you?"

Lucas laughs. "I don't know, man." Lucas says.

"Man," Nathan begins. "You really have ended up with my life like you always wanted."

"This is serous, Nate." Lucas tells him.

"Well," Nathan says. "Unless you have the same feelings for her back, then this is really just a Brooke issue she has to deal with on her own."

"I'm in love with Peyton." Lucas tells him. "This isn't stopping me from proposing to her. I just feel bad. All that time I was spending her must've been killing her to be keeping that kind of secret---and I had no idea."

"When she finds out you and Peyton are engaged," Nathan says. "She'll realize she has to get over it. And she will. She'll be fine, Luke."

"Thanks, man." Lucas says. "I hope you're right." Lucas pauses. "So, anyway, I just wanna make it official. Will you be my best man, Nate?"

"Happy to." Nathan smiles. "And if I end up getting out of the dog house and proposing to Haley, you're still mine too, man."

**SCENE 9: NORTH CAROLINA. ON THE ROAD.**

Rachel is driving Brooke to the hospital. They're almost there.

"OK." Rachel says. "Spill it."

"Do you really want cola all over your car?" Brooe asks holding a coca-cola can.

"You know what I'm talking about." Rachel says. "The whole car ride you've been avoiding telling me."

"What?" Brooke asks. "I've been talking to you the whole time."

"Yeah." Rachel nods. "About random chit-chat. Not about the elephant in here."

"What elephant is that?" Brooke asks. "Oh. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about the cancer. You're a good friend, Rachel. I should've told you."

Rachel shakes her head. "No." Rachel says. "Not that elephant. The Lucas elephant."

"Oh." Brooke says stopping there.

"Well?" Rachel asks. "Why couldn't you ask him to take you today? Not that I'm complaining. I love that you feel comfortable coming to me with something so serious. What happened with Lucas, Brooke?"

"He's in love with Peyton." Brooke says. "And I'm in love with him still." Brooke adds. "I mean, again."

"You gotta tell him that." Rachel says. "I know you don't wanna cause Love Triangle III, but you guys are older now. I'm sure that won't happen again."

"I'm sure of it, too." Brooke says. "Because I already told him how I felt. He said he sees me as a friend and that's it. And now it's awkward being around him."

"Or it hurts too much knowing you don't have a chance with him now, when before you told him you were holding onto the hope that he may return those same feelings." Rachel tells her.

"You're good." Brooke says impressed. "Really good."

"It's weird." Rachel says. "I'm great at giving relationship advice to some, but totally screw over my own and a few other's."

"What?" Brooke asks. "You and Mouth seem so happy together."

"We are." Rachel says. "Because he's such a great, forgiving guy."

"Who did you screw over?" Brooke asks.

"Unintentionally, Nathan and Haley." Rachel says. "Again."

"How?" Brooke asks.

"Mouth said I should tell Nathan something. I listened." Rachel says. "Haley slapped me. Haley's thinking about leaving Nathan---probably."

"What is it you told them?" Brooke asks.

"That I was pregnant with Nathan's baby." Rachel admits.

"What?!" Brooke asks accidently spitting out her cola drink onto Rachel's car's carpet.

"There's that spill anyway." Rachel says.

"Rachel," Brooke says. "This is serious. Are you sure it's Nathan's?"

Rachel nods. "Mouth took a paternity test." Rachel says. "Only other guy it could be is Nathan's."

"If you need to ever talk abou anything," Brooke tells her. "I'm here."

"Thanks." Rachel says.

"Do you think you're gonna have it?" Brooke asks.

"Oh, God." Rachel says. "I haven't even thought about that. I've been so preoccupied about telling Mouth, Nathan, Haley, that I haven't even thought about the actual baby inside me. I don't know. I guess I could have it. I have a house. I'm financially secure. I'm in a stable relationship."

"All good things." Brooke adds.

"But if I have it," Rachel begins. "You know Nathan's the type of guy who will make sure he's there for the baby no matter what. Meaning the baby and I will be in Nathan's life therefore in Haley's life. I wouldn't wanna complicate their relationship like that anymore."

"Rachel, Haley's one of my best friends and it's great you're thinking about her," Brooke begins. "But this is your baby we'll talking about. If you don't wanna have it, fine. But don't base that decision on wanting to make Nathan and Haley's relationship easier."

"Well, Nathan's opinion matter's too." Rachel says. "I guess I need to ask him soon."

"Just some advice." Brooke says. "Do it when Haley isn't around him."

**SCENE 10: WLTX NEWS STATION.**

Cathy is in her office on the phone. Mouth is sitting close by doing some paper work. Cathy hangs up the phone and looks at Mouth.

"How's those coming?" Cathy asks Mouth.

"Uh. Almost done." Mouth says. "What's next?"

"When you're done those just head back to your desk out there," Cathy tells him. "Answer phones, direct them to me if needed, stuff like that."

"OK." Mouth nods. "So, just wondering, when will I be starting my actual job?"

Cathy looks confused. "You are." Cathy states. "This is it, sir."

"So," Mouth begins. "I'm like, your assistant?"

"Exactly." Cathy says.

"I figured I would be giving the news." Mouth says. "Like sports, in front of the camera."

"Mouth," Cathy levels with him. "You gotta start somewhere. You think all of the big-time news reporters started out that way? Of course not. They had to pay their dues."

"But I graduated from college." Mouth tells her. "I have a degree."

"As does everyone else here." Cathy tells him. "Look, you seem like a great guy. A fitting personality for being in front of the camera. Stick around. I'm sure you'll find your way where you want to be in no time."

"Thanks." Mouth says, going back to his desk. "Hey. Sorry for acting so egotistical. I was just expecting something different, I guess. But this is fine. I want to pay my dues like everyone else."

**SCENE 11: NORTH CAROLINA HOSPITAL.**

Brooke and Rachel are in the waiting room. Brooke is waiting to be called next. She's already filled out the appropriate forms.

"You scared?" Rachel asks.

"Nah." Brooke says putting on a brave face. "This is just precautionary. If there is any cancer left, this will kill it. If there's not anyway, then no harm done."

"I'd be terrified." Rachel admits. "But you've always been stronger than me."

"True." Brooke winks, laughs. "I could always kick your butt if you crossed a line."

"You and Haley both." Rachel laughs with her.

"Thanks for coming with me, Rachel." Brooke tells her seriously. "Means a lot."

"I'm happy to. Really. Don't mention it." Rachel says. "But I can tell there's no body you'd rather have here than Lucas."

Brooke nods. "Of course." Brooke says. "Am I that obvious?"

"I just know you really well." Rachel tells her.

"He's really good at making me feel better in these situations." Brooke admits. "In any situation really."

"You've had a tough time in the love department in your life." Rachel tells her. "No one deserves to be happy with someone more than you, Brooke."

"Thank you, Rachel." Brooke smiles, as she pauses afterwards for a few moments. "If you think about it, Nathan's slept with every one of us girls now."

"And two he only got pregnant." Rachel says. "Me and Haley. Maybe he has slow swimmers?"

"Couldn't tell by looking at him." Brooke jokes.

"Brooke Davis." The nurse stands in the front calling Brooke's name, holding her file. "We're ready for you."

"Good luck, Brooke." Rachel smiles, comforts her. "You're gonna do great."

Brooke hugs Rachel, and then stands up. "Thanks." Brooke says. "Try not to get too bored."

Brooke walks back with the nurse.

"Feeling fine today?" The nurse asks.

"Sure." Brooke says. "I suppose."

"Anything hurt?" The nurse asks.

"No." Brooke smiles, shaking her head. "All of my issues right now are non medical."

"Ah." The nurse says. "Well, this won't take long." The nurse says opening the door to the radio therapy room and waiting for Brooke to walk in.

Brooke walks in and sits down. The nurse hands her a gown.

"I'll just need for you to put this on in a moment." The nurse tells her. "But first, let me take your blood pressure and whatnot."

Brooke steps onto the scale. The nurse gets it to balance and it reads, "115 lbs."

"Looks good." The nurse smiles, as she takes her height as Brooke leans against the wall straight. "Five feet five inches. OK."

"Blood pressure now?" Brooke asks.

"Yes." The nurse says instructing Brooke to sit down. The nurse rolls up Brooke's sleeve and straps on the blook pressure machine. The nurse pumps it for a few moments, lets go, and reads the blood pressure.

"All is well." The nurse tells Brooke. "Change into the gown and the technician will be with you shortly. Your doctor, too."

"OK." Brooke says. "Thanks."

**CUT TO: **Brooke laying on a movable table-like object. A hole in the wall is behind her to do the radiotherapy once she gets moved into it laying down.

"Hopefully you're not claustrophobic." The doctor says to Brooke as he presses a button that slides Brooke into the tubular hole in the wall. Brooke closes her eyes and awaits to be finished.

**SCENE 12: THE NEXT DAY. TREE HILL HIGH; LUCAS'S OFFICE.**

Andy knocks on Lucas's opened door and steps in.

"Andy," Lucas says. "What's up?"

"You excited about tonight's game?" Andy asks.

"And nervous." Lucas states. "We need this to make post-season."

"Well, look," Andy begins. "I don't want to add to that stress, but I thought I should give this to you." Andy says handing Lucas Dan's letter.

Lucas opens it and reads it. He looks a little confused. "Who did he mail this to?" Lucas asks.

"Your mom." Andy says. "She's pretty shaken up about it."

"It's just another one of his schemes." Lucas says. "Not even Dan Scott can escape prison."

"How sure are you about that?" Andy asks.

"Why?" Lucas asks.

"I went to go see him yesterday." Andy admits. "It wasn't exactly pretty."

"Does my mom know?" Lucas asks.

"No." Andy says. "And lets keep it that way."

"OK." Lucas says. "Well, thanks for showing ths to me."

"No problem." Andy nods. "Good luck tonight, Lucas. I'll see you at the game with your mom."

"I'll be looking for you guys." Lucas says.

Andy walks out of his office and as he walks out of the locker room he thinks about visiting Dan the day before.

**FLASH BACK. PREVIOUS DAY. PRISON.**

Dan is in his cell. A guard approaches his cell.

"You have a vistor." The guard tells him.

"Who?" Dan asks hopeful to it being one of his sons.

Just then Andy steps in Dan's sights and approaches the bars of the cell.

"So the little guy's back in Tree Hill." Dan mocks him.

"Long time, Dan." Andy says. "I believe the last time we saw each other you were throwing a trophy through a glass window at me."

"Still need a job?" Dan asks.

"You mean since you sabotaged my teaching career and got me fired for dating your ex-girlfriend?" Andy tells him. "Nah. I have plenty of money."

"Oh." Dan says pretending as he's just remembering. "That's right. You're rich. No wonder Karen is back with you. I mean, I assume you guys are together now that you're in Tree Hill again?"

"That's right." Andy nods. "So how's prison life, Dan? I see you finally got what you deserve for all those years of hurting everyone around you that you claimed to love and care about."

"Oh, it's great." Dan tells him. "Even so, I'm not planning on staying."

"Oh, yeah?" Andy asks. "Even after making this your home for five years?"

"Yeah." Dan says."I'm getting out soon. Hence my letter, I assume you and Karen recieved."

"Nice letter, indeed." Andy says. "Although, somehow I doubt a judge and police officers will be OK with letting a murderer roam free."

"Oh," Dan begins. "You haven't heard? Turns out I didn't murder Keith after all."

"What are you talking about?" Andy says. "Karen told me you confessed to it. A confession is better proof than anything."

"Eh," Dan begins. "Well, I was a little off my rocker back then. Just trying to protect the Edwards kid's name---the gunman. But eh, not anymore. Jimmy Edwards killed Keith, little man. Not me. I can't live that lie anymore."

"I don't believe you." Andy says. "I heard Jimmy was just a confused, depressed kid. He wasn't a murderer. He didn't have motive to kill Keith like you."

"Motive, huh?" Dan asks.

"Yeah." Andy says. "What with Keith and Karen just getting engaged. You thinking Keith lit you on fire. As I said, motive."

"He also slept with Deb a year previously," Dan says. "Yet I forgave him for that. Just like I forgave him for buying a gun to kill me with."

"I don't believe that, either." Andy says.

"Oh, it's true." Dan says. "Trust me."

"Trust you?" Andy asks. "Trust a murderer? Please. I know you killed Keith. And there's not a chance in hell any judge will believe you didn't after five years since your confession to it. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you killed Deb, too."

Dan looks awfully confused by that statement. "What are you talking about?" Dan asks sincerely. "Killed Deb?"

"Yeah." Andy says. "Don't play dumb. Karen told me she died three years ago. I'm sure you somehow made it look like it was suicide."

"Look, little man." Dan says. "I know you're a tad slow, but I was in jail three years ago. Besides I didn't even know she was dead."

"Whatever." Andy says. "Just stay away from Karen and I. And also Lucas, Nathan, and everyone else I care about." Andy begins to walk out.

"Oh, Andy." Dan begins. "It's a good thing I'm really not a murderer, because you'd be on the top of any muderer's list." Dan winks at him.

Andy ignores the comment and walks out.

**/END OF FLASHBACK. TREE HILL HIGH HALLWAY.**

"Andy," Lucas calls out to him from behind. "You're still here?"

"Oh, uh." Andy says. "Yeah. I--um---"

"Got lost?" Lucas laughs. "Exit's right down there to the right."

"OK." Andy says. "Thanks. Where're you off to?"

"Uh." Lucas stutters. "Off to practice. Gotta get ready for the game."

"Good luck." Andy says. "See ya." Andy walks away toward the exit.

Lucas walks the opposite direction, toward another sign that says, **"EXIT."**

**SCENE 13: SOUTH CAROLINA.**

Rachel and Mouth are eating at the kitchen table together.

"So you got home so late last night I didn't have a chance to ask you how your first day of work was." Rachel tells him.

"Oh." Mouth says. "Really not what I was expecting. But it's cool."

"Why?" Rachel asks. "What happened?"

"I'm not exactly giving sports updates." Mouth says. "Or the news for that matter. I'm my boss's assistant. Getting coffee; answering phone. That kinda stuff."

"Well," Rachel begins. "I'm sure it just takes awhile to work your way up to the top."

"I know." Mouth nods. "It's just a little disappointing. Oh, how did things go with Brooke yesterday?"

"Great, actually." Rachel smiles. "She was really brave. The radiotheapy went great. She'll know soon the results."

"That's awesome." Mouth says relieved. "I should go see her today."

"Yeah. I have some visits to pay myself." Rachel says.

"To who?" Mouth asks.

"Nathan." Rachel states. "About the pregnancy."

"Ah." Mouth comments. "What about it?"

Rachel pauses. "Whether I should have it or not." Rachel admits.

"You're thinking about _not _having it?" Mouth asks surprised.

"It's just---" Rachel begins. "If I have this baby, I'll be connected to Nathan forever. And likewise he'll be connected to me. I'm not sure Haley will be able to handle that."

"Well, honestly," Mouth begins. "Whether you have it or not shouldn't be based on how it'll make Haley feel."

"That's what Brooke said." Rachel says.

"She's a smart girl." Mouth smiles.

"I was gonna ask you what you think I should do." Rachel says. "But I think you just told me."

"Rachel," Mouth begins. "This is yours and Nathan's baby. It's ultimately your decision. But he should have a say, too. Talk to him. Soon."

Rachel nods, as she leans in to give him a kiss.

**SCENE 14: PRISON. NORTH CAROLINA.**

Dan is sitting on his bed. The 'crazy guy' is in the cell next to him. They begin talking.

"Who was that guy here yesterday?" The guy asks.

"My ex's boyfriend." Dan says. "I hate that guy."

"Becuase he's with the woman you love?" The man asks.

"Pretty much." Dan nods.

"Just wait til you get out of here," The man begins. "Won't he be surprised."

"I can hardly wait." Dan smiles.

Suddenly, the guard comes in and approaches Dan's cell.

"You're popular lately, Scott." The guard tells him. "You have another visitor."

"Hartgrove again?" Dan asks.

"That guy from yesterday?" The guard asks. "No. This is a younger guy."

The guard leaves, as Lucas walks in and approaches his father's cell.

"Lucas," Dan says hardly believing his eyes. "God. It's so good to see you."

"Save it." Lucas says. "I can't even believe I came here."

"I'm glad you did, son." Dan says.

"Don't call me that. You're not my father. Never were." Lucas tells him. "I only came here because Andy told me you were getting out."

Dan nods. "Got an early parole."

"For murder?" Lucas asks.

"I didn't murder Keith." Dan says. "Your friend, Jimmy, did. I was only trying to protect his name."

"Right." Lucas rolls his eyes. "That's why you tried to convince me it was Jimmy who murder Keith back then. There's not a chance in hell I'm letting them set you free."

"Some things are out of your control, Lucas." Dan says. "You don't have to believe me. But that doesn't mean others feel the same as you do."

"I'll prove what you did if I have to." Lucas says.

"You have no proof." Dan tells him.

"I'll find Abby again." Lucas says. "She saw you shoot him."

"That crazy girl?" Dan asks. "Please. She doesn't know what she saw."

"You belong in here," Lucas begins. "And you know it."

"Lucas, please." Dan says. "I can't spend the rest of my days in here. I don't have that many more."

"Yeah. OK." Lucas says. "I have basketball practice to get to."

"Watch the heart." Dan says.

"I'm just coaching." Lucas says. "That's what I do now."

"Is it true?" Dan asks. "Did Deb kill herself?"

"Yes." Lucas says. "Three years ago."

"I had no idea." Dan says. "I can't believe it."

Lucas pauses. "If you actually do get set free from this place," Lucas begins. "You still won't have anyone to turn to out there. Just remember that."

Lucas turns around and exits.

**SCENE 15: THAT NIGHT. TREE HILL HIGH. GYMNASIUM.**

It's the big night. Karen, Andy, Lily, Haley, Nathan, Jamie are all sitting together. Rachel and Mouth are on the other side of the bleachers. Brooke, Cynthia are sitting closer to the basketball court. Michael is sitting alone. Susie is on the sidelines with the rest of the cheerleaders. Lucas is on the sidelines. Frankie, Greg, and the rest of the Ravens are huddled around each other and Lucas is in the middle.

"OK, team." Lucas says. "This is it. This game is for post-season for us. Do your best out there, guys. Frankie, this is your first game. Lets see what you got. Remember, don't disappoint me."

"I won't." Frankie says. "Promise."

The Ravens go out to the court. The opposing team goes out, too. The game, timer, and all begins to start. Frankie immediately grabs a hold of the ball and soon ends up scoring two basketballs to imemdiately make the score 6-0. The crowd soars and cheers. Lucas is ecastic. Greg is happy, but not showing it. Michael cheers. Susie cheers and jumps up for him.

"Go Frankie go!" Susie yells to him.

Frankie hears and smiles back to her and waves. Greg sees.

"Hey." Greg says to Frankie. "Quit looking at her. Got it?"

"I wonder why Michael doesn't have the balls to tell me to back off himself." Frankie says. "He's gotta have his brother do his dirty work."

"Shut up." Greg says. "He didn't tell me to do anything."

Back on the stands, Rachel looks across at Nathan and Haley.

"Excuse me." Rachel says to Mouth, standing up and going over to Nathan.

As Rachel walks over to Nathan's bleachers, the game is still going. She gets to the bleachers and waves him down.

"What does she want?" Haley asks.

"I don't know." Nathan shrugs. "Let me go see." Nathan stands up and walks down to Rachel.

"Can we talk outside?" Rachel asks him.

Narthan nods. They walks to the exit, as Haley watches them go outside.

"I hate her." Haley says to Karen. "A lot."

**CUT TO: **Outside gymnasium.

"So what's up?" Nathan asks.

"How's you and Haley?" Rachel asks him.

"OK." Nathan says. "I think. We haven't talked much since the that night. In fact, tonight's the first night since then that we've spent together."

"Well," Rachel says. "I was talking to Mouth and I'm not gonna have this baby if it's gonna cause problems with you two. Of course though, I want your opinon too. Do you want me to have the baby?"

"That's up to you." Nathan tells her.

"It's yours too you know." Rachel says. "If you think Haley won't be able to handle it, I won't have this baby."

"That's big of you. Really." Nathan says. "But you need to do what you think is right. Not how it's gonna make Haley or anyone else feel."

"I just want you two to be OK." Rachel tells him.

"We will be." Nathan says. "Besides, you have plenty of time to decide."

**CUT TO: **Inside the gym.

The score is now 10-3. Ravens winning by a lot. Everyone is excited. Frankie dribbles the ball and ends up a few feet near Susie. As he passes the ball to Greg, he smiles at Susie.

"Hey, baby." Frankie says to Susie. "Looking fine tonight."

Susie can't help but blush. Of course, Greg sees this and get angry.

"Hey!" Greg shouts. "What did I tell you about that?"

Lucas waves his arms as a signal for then to stop.

"I like her!" Frankie shouts, as Susie smiles.

Ignoring Lucas, Greg tackles Frankie to the ground. They start rolling around, fighting, as the referee blows his whistle and both teams gather around the two boys. Lucas, fed up, puts his arms up in frustration.

**SCENE 16: OTHER SIDE OF SCHOOL.**

Mouth and Brooke are talking in the hallway.

"So," Mouth begins. "Sorry about not being there for you yesterday."

"Mouth, I understand." Brooke says. "Come on. You couldn't miss your first day."

"Actually," Mouth begins. "I think my boss would've been fine getting her own coffee. I'm only her assistant."

"Aw." Brooke says. "I'm sorry. Hang in there. You'll move up."

"That's what Rachel said." Mouth replies.

"Speaking of," Brooke begins. "Sorry about the whole pregnancy thing. I saw her and Nathan leave the game so I guess they're talking about it."

"Yeah." Mouth replies. "How's everything with you?"

"Oh," Brooke begins. "Been better."

"Yeah." Mouth says. "Cancer is scary."

"That." Brooke says. "And I told Lucas I'm in love with him."

"What?" Mouth asks. "When did that happen---again?"

"Honestly?" Brooke asks. "I don't know."

"What did he say?" Mouth asks.

"That he's proposing to Peyton." Brooke replies.

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Mouth replies. "You deserve a guy who can give you his whole heart."

Brooke smiles. "Thank you, Mouth." Brooke says.

Suddenly, Haley walks out and sees Mouth and Brooke talking.

"Hey, Brooke." Haley greets her. "Can I have a word with Mouth alone, please?"

"Oh," Brooke says. "Sure. Of course." Brooke replies. "Bye, buddy." Brooke says to Mouth walking away.

How's it going?" Mouth asks Haley.

"Oh, not too good." Haley replies. "See I found out my boyfriend is got a skank pregnant."

"What's this got to do with me?" Mouth asks. "When they slept together, I wasn't even with Rachel at the time. In fact, I had just met up with you guys again."

"You told Rachel you think she should tell Nathan." Haley says.

"Yeah." Mouth replies. "Well, she should've. It's his baby. He should know."

"Oh, please." Haley says. "Rachel didn't even wanna tell us. If it wasn't for you, Nathan and I would still be happy right now."

"Hales," Mouth begins. "No offense, but if something Nathan did before you guys were even back together can affect your relationship now then you might wanna ask yourself how strong can that relationship be?"

"So you're actually judging us?" Haley asks him.

"All I know," Mouth begins. "Is it hasn't affected me and Rachel. Think about that, Haley." Mouth says walking away from her.

**SCENE 17: GYMNASIUM.**

Lucas is huddled around with the team.

"You." Lucas says to Greg. "You're out of the game. I don't want you out there!"

"What?" Greg asks. "Coach!"

"All you do is start fights!" Lucas yells at him. "Get on that bench, now!"

Greg sits down on the bench.

"Any others wanna join him?" Lucas asks. "OK then. Get out there and win this thing!"

The score is 36-33. Frankie gets the ball but becomes doubled block. He passes the ball to one of his team mates, but they fumble it and the other team gets a hold of it. They make their basket so now the score's tied: 36-36.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Lucas says frustrated.

There's ten seconds left on the clock. Frankie gets the ball as his team mates block the opposing team. Frankie begins to run to the basket, but the opposing team's one memebr gets in front of him. Five seconds left. Four... three... Frankie shoots the ball, the opposing team member jumps up to block it, but gets fouled, as Frankie's ball makes it in the hoop right on the buzzer.

The crowd goes wild. Lucas and the Ravens all hug each other. Everyone in the crowd is cheering and hugging each other. Susie is jumping up and down as Frankie sees and givies hera big hug. She hugs back. Michael is watching from the stands.

**SCENE 18: AFTER THE GAME. GYMNASIUM. EMPTY.**

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott)---_

_"Everyone has a place where they feel safe, comforted, at peace. Where is yours?"_

Lucas is standing happily in the middle of the gym smiling. Brooke walks in and goes up to him.

"Nice game." Brooke says. "I knew they could do it. You too."

"Nah." Lucas says. "It was all them. I'm so proud."

Brooke smiles.

"So I haven't seen you for a few days." Lucas says. "Where've you been?"

"I went to radiotherapy yesterday." Brooke replies. "Rachel took me. They'll call me with the results soon."

"I would've taken you, Brooke." Lucas says.

"I know," Brooke replies. "But you've been so helpful already, I didn't wanna take advantage of that."

"We're friends." Lucas says. "I love being there for you."

Brooke smiles and looks down.

"Does this have something to do with the other day?" Lucas asks.

"Lucas, I knew you weren't gonna feel the same way." Brooke says. "That's no surprise. It's just too hard now."

"So, what, we can't be friends?" Lucas asks.

"Of course we can." Brooke replies. "I just need to give you and Peyton some space. When are you gonna propose?"

"New years." Lucas replies. "Coming up."

"Good luck." Brooke says. "Not that you need it. She's crazy about you."

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Lucas says.

"Me too." Brooke replies, getting teary-eyed. "I gotta go."

"Wait." Lucas says, giving her a hug. "Don't cry, Brooke. I hate seeing that."

Suddenly, Peyton is standing by the exit watching Brooke and Lucas. She was there the whole time and heard everything.

**CUT TO: **Susie's house.

Susie is about to walk in. Michael comes walking up.

"Hey." Michael says to her.

"Mike," Susie replies. "Ravens played a good game, huh?"

"Yeah." Michael says. "Especially that Frankie."

Susie's smiles awkwardly. She looks down.

"Yeah." Michael says. "I saw you guys hugging."

"We had just won." Susie explains. "We were excited."

"Nah." Michael says. "It was more than that. I've seen how you guys have been hanging out everyday. You're into him, huh?"

"Of course not." Susie says. "You're my boyfriend."

"I see where this is going." Michael says. "And I can't. I'm sorry." Michael walks away.

Susie's phone rings. It says, "Frankie's cell." Susie picks it up.

"Hey you." Susie replies.

"How are you?" Frankie asks.

"OK." Susie replies. "I just saw Michael. He broke up with me."

Susie walks inside.

**SCENE 19: NATHAN/HALEY'S APARTMENT.**

Haley just put Jamie to bed. She walks out to Nathan.

"Long few days, huh?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah." Haley replies. "Look, Nathan. I'm sorry for ignoring you since Rachel came back. I was just shocked and wasn't sure how I felt about it."

"It's big." Nathan says. "Take all the time you need."

"I have." Haley replies. "I'm OK with it. You made a mistake, one before we were together. I was OK with you and Rachel when I chose to get back with you, so a baby shouldn't change that---since you can't control that part really."

"So we're OK?" Nathan asks.

**CUT TO: **Brooke's apartment.

Brooke is walking up to her door in tears. She walks in her door alone, crying, not knowing who to turn to.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott)---_

_"In a world with so much heart break and pain..."_

**CUT TO: **Michael/Greg's house.

Greg is in bed on the bottom bunk. Michael walks in.

"Where've you been?" Greg asks.

"Just broke up with Susie." Michael says. "Didn't feel like dealing with the whole Frankie issue. Nice tackle, by the way."

"Anything for you, brother." Greg tells him.

Michael climbs into the top bunk.

"Bros over hoes, man?" Michael asks Greg.

"Of course." Greg says, as they knock fists together.

**CUT TO: **Prison.

Dan is in his cell crying, looking at a picture of Deb.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott)---_

_"...and suffering and sickness..."_

**CUT TO: **Nathan/Haley's apartment.

Nathan and Haley are standing there still talking where they left off.

"We're more than OK, husband-to-be." Haley smiles as she kisses Nathan.

"Husband-to-be?" Nathan asks.

"I, uh, I found the ring in your dresser drawer." Haley admits, smiles. "Yes. I will marry you."

Nathan smiles happily, as they begin kissing passionately.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott)---_

_"...It's comforting to know there is still some stability in this world of uncertainity. Something we can count on no matter what. Absolute, unconditional love."_

_**END OF CHAPTER. **_


	14. Perfection, Oh!

**Season 5. Chapter 14. '**_**Perfection, Oh!'**_

**SCENE 1: TREE HILL HIGH. GYMNASIUM.**

The gym is packed and the crowd is dead silent, sitting on the edges of their seats. Some are standing up, clenching their fists nervously. Mouth and a random Tree Hill High students are sitting at the sports media table. The scoreboard says 47-47, tied game. There is no time left on the clock.

Frankie is at the free throw line holding the basketball. Susie and other cheerleaders are on the side, awaiting nervously his shot. Greg and the other basketball players are lined up accordingly on both sides of Frankie, waiting for him to take his shot.

"Oh, my." Mouth says into his microphone broadcasting the game. "Tree Hill High's own, Frankie Williams, has this one free throw shot to win it for the Ravens---and to advance them to post-season status. I've never seen a room full of more nervous people."

Frankie smiles at Susie. Brooke is sitting down, unfocused on the game, as she is noticably sitting away from Peyton. Lucas is on the sidelines, crossing his fingers. Brooke looks down at Lucas sadly.

Haley and Nathan are hugging each other holding Jamie in the crowd.

Frankie bounces the ball once, and shoots it toward the net. He looks nervously at Susie, as everyone in the crowd, sidelines, etc await the fate of the Tree Hill High Ravens.

**CUT TO: **Empty gymnasium.

Lucas and Peyton are standing in the middle of the gym. Lucas is holding a ball and shoots it from the free throw line. It goes in the net nicely.

"It's so easy." Lucas says.

"Getting a little cocky," Peyton begins. "No?"

"Being with you gives me that extra confidence." Lucas smiles.

"Aw." Peyton says sweetly, beginning to hug Lucas. "So where's my '_surprise_'?"

"I told you." Lucas says. "Not til New Years."

"Come on." Peyton whines. "You know how impatient I am."

"I know." Lucas nods. "Not til New Years."

"Fine." Peyton crosses her arms. "Be that way. But now I'm mad at you." Peyton sticks her tongue out at him.

"Oh, right." Lucas rolls his eyes. "Well, what are we gonna do about that?"

"You tell me." Peyton says still with a straight face.

Lucas kisses her passionately. "It's you Peyton." Lucas says purposely, to recreate their 'moment' together. "The one I want next to me when all my dreams come true. It's you." He kisses her again.

Peyton gives him a huge smile. "I love you, Lucas." Peyton says. "I never thought it would possible to be this in love with someone."

"I love you too," Lucas smiles. "You and those chicken-y legs of yours."

Peyton laughs, along with Lucas.

Behind the bleachers, Brooke is watching and getting teary-eyed. Suddenly, in her mind, she imagines and hears Lucas's voice saying, _"I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. You'll see." _Brooke wipes her tears and runs out of the gym.

_**END OF TEASER. **_

**SCENE 2: FORTY-EIGHT HOURS EARLIER.**

Michael and Greg are walking in the hall. They suddenly pass Susie and Frankie. Susie and Michael give each other a quick glare and then look away. Greg and Frankie also eye each other for a second, and then each pair walks their separate direction.

"How are you doing with that?" Greg asks his brother.

"Oh, fine." Michael replies. "She was not the girl for me. You know?"

"Me either." Greg agrees.

"I mean," Michael begins. "In the last few months she's gone from you, to me, to Frankie."

"What a ho." Greg comments. "Plus, this Frankie guy starts flirting with her and she gets all big-headed just because he's a Junior. Looks like our 'keep Susie away from Frankie' deal back-fired."

"Yeah." Michael says. "Any girl who goes from one guy to the next so quickly obviously doesn't know what she wants."

**CUT TO: **LUCAS'S APARTMENT.

Lucas is sitting at his desk working on his laptop. A close-up of the screen shows he is writing chapters in his second book. He stops.

"Darn writer's block." Lucas says frustrated to himself. "Come on, Lucas. Think."

He glances off and looks at a picture of Brooke Davis sitting on his desk shelf.

"That's it." Lucas says, beginning to type some more of his story.

"What's it?" Peyton asks from standing in the doorway of his office study.

Lucas turns around, and smiles at Peyton. "Oh, hi." Lucas says. "Oh. Nothing. A lightbulb went off in my head. I was having trouble with finishing this chapter."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Peyton asks with her arms folded. "In another room from the laptop."

"Sure." Lucas replies, standing up and walking out to the family room with Lucas.

"I saw you and Brooke in the gym after the game," Peyton begins. "Alone."

"And what we were saying, too, of course?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Peyton replies to him. "That she has feelings for you?"

"Well," Lucas begins. "Then you must've heard the part about she knowing I wouldn't feel the same way."

"I did." Peyton smiles. "So, you don't?"

"Of course not." Lucas replies. "I'm with you."

"I also heard something else." Peyton admits.

"What?" Lucas asks.

"Oh. Something about Brooke asking you when exactly you were going to propose to me." Peyton tells him.

"And did you hear my answer?" Lucas asks.

"This New Year's." Peyton replies.

"Mmhmm." Lucas nods his head, smiling.

"Well," Peyton says. "So I was thinking. Since I already know about it now, why don't I just say yes and you give me the ring?"

"Or you could be patient and let me propose to you in the romantic way I had planned." Lucas suggests to her. "I mean, since the only reason you know about it is because you were spying on my conversations---again." Lucas winks at her.

"OK." Peyton replies. "Good point."

"So you'll be patient enough to wait til New Year's?" Lucas asks.

"No promises." Peyton tells him. "But I'll try my very best."

**SCENE 3: NATHAN'HALEY'S APARTMENT.**

Nathan gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. Without shutting the door he turns on the sink and washes his face. He then looks into the mirror and begins to hear some singing coming from the kitchen. He proceeds out of the bathroom and walks into the kitchen where he finds Haley with her back toward him cooking at the stove, while singing songs she wrote.

"That a new one?" Nathan asks her, as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

"New to you." Haley replies. "I wrote it like two years ago with Lucas and Jamie."

Nathan sniffs the food on the stove. "Mm." Nathan says. "Smells good. What do we have here?"

"My own specialty omlette." Haley replies. "Pepperjack cheese, green peppers, mushrooms, tomatoes, and salt and pepper to taste."

"Oh, dear." Nathan says. "Stop it. You're making me way too hungry."

"That's the point." Haley says. "Grab a plate. Yours is done. Oh, I also made potatoes. You need your food. You're getting to be skin and bones."

"Hardly." Nathan replies. "But you're right. I need my food."

Haley puts an omlette and potatoes on a plate and hands it to Nathan. "You eat." Haley tells him. Orange juice is in the fridge. I'm gonna go wake up Jamie." Haley walks back to his bedroom.

Nathan begins eating his food, as he picks up the newpaper and begins reading a sports article. The headline reads,** "Tree Hill Raven's Scored First Win of The Season."**

"Way to go, Luke." Nathan smiles. "Lucky guy."

Jamie comes running into the kitchen, still in his pajamas.

"I'm hungry!" Jamie says. "Where's my food?"

Haley walks in after him. "OK. Fine." Haley says. "You can get dressed after you eat." Haley puts half an omlette with potatoes on a plate for him. James goes and sits down next to Nathan.

"Hey, buddy." Nathan says to Jamie. "How about you shoots some hoops with the old man today?" Nathan asks his son.

"Yeah!" Jamie says.

"Aw, baby." Haley says. "You're not old. That's what's so awesome about having a kid when you're still in high school."

"Yeah. Never thought about that." Nathan replies.

"When he's graduating high school," Haley begins. "We'll still only be, like, thirty-five. While most parents would be close to fifty."

"Early retirement, babe." Nathan smiles.

"I don't know about that." Haley says. "Actually, even if we could I don't think I would want to retire. I love teaching."

"Well," Nathan begins. "It's the new thing. Retiring at 35 by getting rich. Look it up." Nathan winks.

"I'm done!" Jamie pushes his plate away.

"OK." Nathan says. "Go put some clothes on and meet me outside for some basketball, son."

"OK!" Jamie says beginning to run out of the kitchen.

"Hey." Nathan says to him. "Mommy just made a delicious breakfast."

"Thanks, mom!" Jamie says running into his room.

Haley smiles and sits on Nathan's lap.

"You going to eat, babe?" Nathan asks her.

"Nah." Haley says. "I'd rather sit here if you don't mine."

Nathan smiles. "Mind?" Nathan asks. "This is how we should always sit. Jamie won't mind." Nathan winks.

**SCENE 4: KAREN'S HOUSE.**

Karen and Andy are outside on the swing. Karen's reading the newspaper, as Lily is playing right in front of them on the porch. Andy is drinking coffee, sitting next to Karen.

"You know," Andy begins. "We should get a swimming pool out here. For the summer time."

"Hmm. Alright." Karen replies. "It would be nice to give Lily and her friends something to do over here."

"And plus," Andy begins. "It can also be used for us, for, I don't know, skinny dipping and stuff."

"Mm." Karen says. "Any other construction jobs around the house?"

"I'll think about it." Andy says.

"You know," Karen winks. "I love a man in uniform, say a construction uniform."

"How about a prison uniform?" Andy asks.

Karen looks bewildered.

"I went to see Dan after you got that letter." Andy admits.

"I'm sorry," Karen begins. "But you had no right doing that."

"He sent a threatening letter to my fiancee." Andy reminds her. "I went to set him straight. And for the record, I did show Lucas the letter, too."

"What did he say?" Karen asks.

"He's claiming that he didn't kill Keith." Andy admits to her.

"But they have his confession." Karen replies.

"Apparently," Andy begins. "He's saying when he confessed he was mantally crazy from his brother's death and he was just trying to protect that gun man's character. The one who shot himself."

"So he's spreading that lie again, huh?" Karen asks. "I hope you're not buying into his lies?"

"Absolutely not." Andy says.

**SCENE 5: TREE HILL HIGH. **

Susie is standing by the snack machine talking to Samantha Way---the girl Michael is/was tutoring from before.

"He did what?" Samantha asks.

"Yeah." Susie nods. "Can you believe it? Just out of the blue for no reason." Susie pauses. "OK. Well, not for _no _reason."

"What was the reason?" Samantha asks.

"It's complicated." Susie states. "Basically, I let that new guy get too close to me at times."

"Oh." Samantha thinks. "Yeah. Frankie, right?"

"Mm-hm." Susie nods. "But to be honest, I kinda have a crush on him."

"Frankie?" Samantha asks. "Wow. Well, he is cute. And he was hot making that shot for the Raven's first win."

"Oh, you follow basketball?" Susie asks.

"Are you kidding?" Samantha asks. "Watching hot, sweaty guys for two hours. What girl wouldn't follow basketball?"

"True." Susie smiles. "I _am_ a cheerleader, afterall."

"OK, so---" Samantha begins. "---Tell me, what's this mean for you and Frankie now?"

"Oh," Susie begins. "I don't know." Susie says as Frankie comes walking toward the two girls.

"Oh, shut up." Susie whispers quickly. "Sh!"

"Frankie," Samantha says. "Looking good."

"Thanks." Frankie replies. "You too." He winks. "Hi." He smiles at Susie.

"Hey." Susie smiles, looking down.

"OK." Samantha says. "I'll leave you two alone--"

"Oh, no." Frankie stops. "It's cool. Don't wanna interrupt your girl's conversation. I just wanted to ask Susie here out on a date."

Susie smiles and blushes, looking down. She begins to open her mouth, but nothing comes out.

"That's a 'yes' in Susie language." Samantha tells him.

"Great." Frankie says. "Pick you up tomorrow night at seven?"

Susie nods with a big smile.

"Also a 'yes'." Samantha tells him.

"See ya around." Frankie says. "You too, Sam." He walks away.

"Oh, my God!" Samantha says to Susie. "You are so lucky! He drives a BMW convertible!" She pauses. "His Dad is rich."

"Awesome." Susie smiles. "So awesome. Yeah. That's one benefit to dating a junior guy."

"That a junior guy can drive?" Samantha asks.

"Yup." Susie says. "I mean, with Michael, I had to ride on the back of his bicycle to the movies."

"Well, it would be kind of hard to have a freshmen to have his license." Greg says walking up from behind the girls. "Don't ya think?"

"Greg." Susie says startled. "I didn't mean--"

"Are you spying on us?" Samantha asks.

"No." Greg says. "Just overheard. Oh, and by the way Susie, Michael is over you. And for the record, so am I."

"Nice to know." Susie rolls her eyes. "And by the way, he's the one who broke up with me."

"We're better off without you." Greg tells her. "Something Frankie will find out about himself in no time, considering how fast you go from guy to guy."

"Frankie's different." Susie says.

"Why?" Greg asks. "Because he can drive?"

"Of course not." Samantha says. "Because he has an awesome car."

Greg rolls his eyes and walks away. He walks to Michael who was watching.

"Thanks man." Michael says.

"I told you, brother." Greg says. "I got your back."

**SCENE 6: RIVER COURT.**

Nathan drives up. Then he and his son Jamie get out of the car holding a basketball in basketball attire. They walk up to the court.

"Kay, son." Nathan says. "Make sure your shoes are tied. You don't wanna trip out here."

Jamie looks down. "All good."

"Great." Nathan says bouncing the ball. "You know, Daddy and your uncle used to play out here all the time."

"Did you ever play against him?" Jamie asks.

Nathan laughs. "About three times." Nathan says.

"Who won?" Jamie asks curiously.

"Well," Nathan begins. "The first time, your uncle kicked my---" Nathan pauses. "---He beat me big time."

Jamie laughs. "Poor Daddy." Jamie says.

"But," Nathan begins to tell him. "The second time, I beat your uncle. Eleven to nothing."

"Go, Daddy!" Jamie says happily. "Who won the third time?"

"The third time we played out here was right after we graduated high school." Nathan tells him. "I won. But only by one shot."

"So you won two out of three times!" Jamie says happily.

"Yeah." Nathan says. "But at least he put up a good fight that last time. OK." Nathan says tossing Jamie the ball lightly. "Shoot, son."

"It is too high!" Jamie tells him.

"Do your best." Nathan says. "Don't worry about making it inside."

Jamie throws it as high as he can. It doesn't reach the net.

"Hey." Nathan claps. "Nice shot. You shoot like your mommy."

"Yeah!" Jamie syas, clapping along.

Lucas comes jogging by in sweats and a hoodie. Lucas sees them and stops at the court.

"What's up, Nate?" Lucas asks. "Hey, Jamie."

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie says. "Play with me!"

"Alright." Lucas puts out his hands, as Jamie throws him the ball. Luke catches it. "Mind if I interript your game?" Lucas asks Nathan.

"Nah, man." Nathan shakes his head, as Lucas throws the ball into the net. "We're just hanging out."

"Nice!" Jamie says to his uncle.

"So what have I missed?" Lucas asks.

"Oh." Nathan says. "Well I was just telling Jamie how I beat you two out of three times one-on-one in high school. And how you lost the last game we played right after graduation."

"Only by one." Lucas reminds him. "Plus I just got back together with Peyton then. I couldn't keep my eyes off her during the game."

"Hey," Nathan begins. "Haley was there too, for me. Oh, and by the way, that reminds me. You and Peyton have a lot of 'getting back together' moments."

"Really?" Lucas asks. "This coming from _you_ of all people?"

Nathan laughs. "Alright. Good point, man." Nathan says. "So how are you doing, man?" Nathan asks. "With Brooke and all."

"It's fine." Lucas says. "Haven't heard from her since the game. She went back to Georgia."

"Well, that should give you and Peyton some needed alone time." Nathan says.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "Speaking of, Peyton heard Brooke and I talking in the gym. She confronted me today."

"Oh no." Nathan says. "The Scott brothers don't have such good luck when trying to propose to their girlfriends, huh?"

"Actually, that's just you." Lucas teases. "Peyton was fine. She was actually delighted about hearing me say I was gonna propose to her. She can hardly wait."

"So she doesn't care that Brooke is still in love with you?" Nathan asks.

"Nah." Lucas says. "She knows it's all one-sided. She's fine. Probably won't have any girlie days with Brooke anytime soon."

"Anything else new?" Nathan asks.

Lucas thinks. "Yeah, actually." Lucas tells him. "In the interest of us being honest with each other, I have something to tell you."

"OK." Nathan states.

"I went to see Dan." Lucas admits.

"What?" Nathan asks in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because of his letters to my mom." Lucas says.

"So much for our pact to stay away." Nathan says.

"I know." Lucas says. "It sucks I didn't tell you before I went, but it was a last minute decision."

"So," Nathan begins. "What did he have to say?"

"You may wanna sit for this one." Lucas says, looking over at Jamie playing with the basketball. "Hey, buddy. Your Dad and I are gonna go talk over here. OK? Stay right here."

Jamie nods. Nathan and Lucas go over to a picnic table. Nathan sits, keeping one eye on Jamie.

"He says he's getting out." Lucas says. "Of jail."

Nathan laughs. "Of course he says that." Nathan says. "I doubt it."

"I don't know, Nate." Lucas says. "He is telling me he didn't---kill Keith. That Jimmy Edwards did. I think that's the story he's gonna use to get out. And since they neevr had proof on him---"

"You mean except his confession?" Nathan asks.

"Sure." Lucas says. "But I guess Dan is saying he was out of it when he confessed. Because of his brother's death. That he was only trying to protect Edwards, but he can't live with the lie anymore."

"Unbelievable." Nathan says shocked. "Not that this is a redemption for him, but I really thought when he confessed he was admitting his wrong doings."

"I think he was." Lucas says. "But when he confessed, he didn't know how five years in jail felt."

"Well, there's only one thing to do." Nathan tells his brother.

"What's that?" Lucas asks.

**SCENE 7: GEORGIA. **

Brooke is working in her office at her desk. On her computer, she has a few sites up. Her _Clothes Over Bro's _fashion site for one, and one other one having to do with _Suburbian Filth_. She is typing fast, with no emotion on her face present.

"So many orders coming." Brooke says to herself happily. "Who needs a man with this many orders?"

Someone knocks on Brooke's door.

"Come in!" Brooke shouts.

Cynthia steps in. "You're working today?" Cynthia asks her. "Brooke, you should really just be resting. At home."

"I need to keep myself business, Cyn." Brooke tells her. "And besides, rent ain't gonna get paid from me resting at home."

"I think you have enough in the bank to pay rent on time, even with a few more days off." Cynthia says. "At least until you know this cancer thing is behind you."

Brooke rolls her eyes. "I'm fine." Brooke says. "Really. But thanks for caring."

"I do." Cynthia says. "How's things with Lucas?" She pauses. "That really doesn't look like a face of someone who's doing well with Lucas."

"Then it's a fitting face for me." Brooke says.

"What happened?" Cynthia asks.

"We're just not exactly talking right now." Brooke says. "Nor are we exactly friends."

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Cynthia. "You shouldn't be at work today. Go home. Wait for the doctors to call you."

"They have my work number." Brooke says. "And cell."

"Go out to lunch." Cynthia says, pulling out a twenty from her pocket. "On me."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Brooke passes. "But you know what I could use? Some hot chocolate. And for someone to turn up the heat a little in here. I thought retail stores were suppose to be kept hot?"

"I'm on it." Cynthia says, turning to leave.

"No." Brooke says standing up. "I'll get the hot chocolate. I need to stand up and walk around. As for the heater, get some poor, minimum-waged employee to do it. What are they here for anyway?"

Cynthia smiles. "OK."

Brooke exits. Cynthia is about to leave when she hears a "bing bong" sound on Brooke's computer. Cynthia goes sits at the computer and sees Brooke is talking to someone on AOL Instant Messenger. She is about to "pick-up" the instant message, but stops.

"I can't do that." Cynthia tells herself, looking at one of the sites Brooke has minimized. "Clothes Over Bro's?"

Cynthia clicks on the minimized bar, and Brooke's _Clothes Over Bro's _site comes up. Cynthia begins looking through it, quite impressed with the site.

"Brooke, I had no idea." Cynthia says. "I wonder what other secrets this fashion diva has up her sleeves?"

**CUT TO: **On the main floor of _Suburbian Filth. _Brooke walks by an employee just standing near their register texting something on their cell phone. The employee sees Brooke and quickly puts their phone in their pocket.

"Brooke!" The employee says. "How's it going?"

"Fine, Katie." Brooke says. "Oh, and no cell phones on the floor. Kay?"

"Got it." Katie says, embarassed. "Sorry."

"Oh, and make yourself useful and go turn up the heat in this place." Brooke orders her. "What am I paying you to do, anyway?"

"I'm on it, ma'am." Katie smiles, fakely.

Brooke walks away. Katie turns to a corner.

"You can come out now, Roger." Katie says.

Roger, another employee using his cell phone, comes out from the hidden corner.

"Close one." Roger says. "She didn't see me."

"Oh, but she saw me." Katie says. "Go turn up the heat, Rog. Natzi Brooke's orders."

"Aw, man." Roger says. "I hate going back there."

**SCENE 8: TREE HILL HIGH. CLASSROOM.**

Haley walks into her classroom, empty, and sets her purse on her desk. Susie enters.

"Hey." Susie says.

Haley turns. "Oh, Suse." Haley says to her. "Long time since we chatted alone."

"Yeah." Susie says. "I was wondering if I could get your advice again?"

"Of course." Haley smiles. "What are teachers for?"

"Good point." Susie states. "Um, so. You could probably guess, but it's guy advice."

"You're fifteen." Haley says. "No surprise there. Which guy? Greg? Michael?"

"Uh, no." Susie says. "They're old news. Well, I guess it's sort of to do with them."

"Old news?" Haley asks, laughing. "Wasn't it just a few months ago you were torn between Greg and Michael?"

"Yeah. Things change." Susie says. "I know. I'm a total skank, huh?"

"Why would you say that?" Haley asks.

"I go from Greg, the bad boy kid, to Michael, the goodie goodie, to---" Susie begins. "Uh, the new kid. Frankie."

"You really think Greg's a bad boy?" Haley asks. "I don't know. I think it's just a defense mechanism for him. Trust me. I've dealt with a lot of those kinda boys."

"You're right." Susie says. "I have a way of getting past all the bluster and grief they give everybody else."

"We have a lot in common." Haley tells her. "So, Frankie now, huh? Well, it's quite the basketball player. And a definite _bad boy_."

"Yeah." Susie says. "He's so hot."

"So what's the problem?" Haley asks.

"It's Michael and Greg." Susie says. "Well, Greg mostly really. Only." Susie pauses. "He said basically what you said only meaner. That I went from guy to guy too fast. Don't know what I want. That I'm a---"

"OK. Stop there." Haley says. "Look, you're doing something called dating. You're a freshmen. You're not suppose to know what you want. You think I just woke up one day and knew Nathan was the guy for me? Trust me. He had to work his butt off."

"When did you finally know?" Susie asks.

"Junior year." Haley says. "Listen, don't listen to what Greg says. OK? He's not so much better. Fighting with everyone at the games. Tried to get you and Michael apart at first. Just do what makes you happy."

"Well, I was pretty happy when Frankie asked me out for tomorrow night." Susie says.

"That's great." Haley smiles. "Congratulations."

Susie hugs Haley. "Thanks for talking with me, Haley." Susie says. "Again." She laughs.

"Anytime." Haley says. "Didn't I tell you my door's always open?"

"Yeah." Susie smiles, heading for the door to leave.

"Oh, Susie?" Haley says.

"Yeah?" Susie asks.

"What happened to love triangles are for drama queens?" Haley asks.

"Hey. Right now I'm a one guy kind of woman." Susie tells her.

"And before?" Haley asks.

"Guess I'm a drama queen, too." Susie admits, exiting the room.

**SCENE 9: RIVER COURT.**

Lucas, Nathan, and Jamie are fooling around with the basketball on the court. Nathan and Jamie are blocking Lucas, who has the ball. He gets ready to shoot, but pretends to fumble and loose the ball to make Jamie laugh. Jamie grabs the fumbled ball and runs to the net. He spreads his legs and throws the ball into the air with both hands.

"You stole it from Uncle Luke!" Nathan claps. "Good move, son."

"Thanks, Daddy." Jamie says, handing him the ball.

"Oh. Oh, what's this?" Nathan asks. "You're giving me the ball. Pysch, son!" Nathan shoots the ball and makes it in the net.

"Hey!" Jamie crosses his arms. "You tricked me!"

"Don't give me that look." Nathan tells him, turning to Lucas. "Your mother gives me that same look sometimes." Lucas and Nathan laugh.

"So, you really gonna go see Dan, Nate?" Lucas asks.

"It's the only way I can think of, to try to stop him." Nathan says.

"Why do you think you can stop him?" Lucas asks.

"Honestly? Because I'm his one weakness." Nathan says. "It's because of me that he confessed five years ago."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asks.

"I confronted him when you and my mom told me he killed Keith." Nathan says. "I gave him a chance to tell me it wasn't true, because I didn't believe you guys. I know. Stupid of me. But he couldn't lie to me. He told me the truth. And that's when I told him he'd never know his grandson and to stay away from me and my family. And then I stormed out. That's the last time I saw him."

"Well, if you think you can stop him from getting out of jail," Lucas says. "I'm behind you one-hundred percent."

"Thanks, man." Nathan says, as they knock fists.

Lucas starts to think. "Oh, Nathan. About what I said earlier, about us being honest with each other---" Lucas begins.

"Yeah?" Nathan asks.

Jamie throws the ball in Nathan and Luke's direction. "Daddy!" Jamie shouts. "Uncle Luke! Come play ball with me1 Come on!"

Nathan puts up his hand toward Jamie, and awaits Luke's response.

"Nevermind." Lucas says. "It can wait."

**SCENE 10: KAREN'S HOUSE.**

Andy steps outside where Karen is sitting, giving her a sandwich with potato salad that he made her.

"Oh, Andy." Karen says. "Thanks."

"I just wanted to make up for coming at you all at once with the whole Dan thing." Andy says. "Sorry."

"It's OK." Karen smiles. "I'm glad you were honest with me."

"So," You know what I was thinking?" Andy says.

"What?" Karen asks.

"You know that Abby girl who told Lucas she saw Dan shoot Keith that day?" Andy asks.

"Yeah." Karen says. "Why?"

"If Dan is going to play dirty and say he didn't do it," Andy begins. "Then I say we beat him. I'll ask Lucas for the girl's last name and look her up. Once I find her, I'll explain the situation, and get her to be the only eye witness when Dan stands before the judge and gives him his load of B.S. about Jimmy killing Keith."

"Not a bad idea." Karen shrugs. "But, getting that poor girl involved again? By now, she's surely moved on, haven't thought about what happened for years. Do we really want to bring this all up in her life again?"

"It's better than having Dan get free after what he did." Andy tells her. "Besides I'm sure this girl would wanna know if Dan was about to get out."

"OK." Karen says. "You're right."

Andy and Karen kiss, and then Karen goes back to her sandwich.

"Mm." Karen thinks. "Oh, that really is a good plan. I knew I said 'yes' to your proposal for a reason." She winks at him.

**SCENE 11: TREE HILL HIGH. **

Lucas runs into the school, putting on his coach's shirt over his tank top. He left is hoodie in his car. He slows down, and begins walking through the hall way. He sees Greg walking toward him.

"Oh, Greg." Lucas stops him. "I was about to call you to my office."

"For what?" Greg asks.

"I wanna talk to you." Lucas says. "Follow me."

"But Coach," Greg begins. "I was about to go get changed for practice."

"Just come with me, son." Lucas tells him.

**CUT TO: **Lucas's Office.

Lucas holds the door opened for Greg. Greg walks inside. Lucas closes the door once he steps inside too.

"OK." Greg says. "You're acting weird."

"Have a seat." Lucas says, sitting down in his own chair.

"Uh." Greg says. "Alright." He sits down.

"Look, Greg. I'd like to think we've become friends so far this year." Lucas tells him.

"We have." Greg says. "We are."

"Exactly." Lucas nods. "So this just makes what I'm about to say that much harder. Because I don't just see you as one of my players. I see you as my friend. And, at times, even a man."

"Thanks, Coach." Greg says. "Although you're making me nervous."

"Well, see," Lucas begins. "It's the times when you don't act like a man that's been killing you this year. Including now."

"What's up?" Greg says, trying to get him to spill it.

"I warned you when you fought with your brother in a game earlier this year." Lucas says. "You chose to ignore that warning at the last game---with that new guy, Frankie."

"Coach---" Greg protests. "Come on."

"No, Greg." Lucas says. "Now I'm gonna let you play in this next game since it's our biggest game of the year---and in terms of performance at basketball you've earned the chance to play in this next game. Unfortunately, you're fighting behavior has earned you a kick off the team for the rest of the year."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Greg says. "Basketball's a huge part of my life, Coach!"

"Then you should've thought of that before you introduced Frankie to your fist." Lucas tells him. "Now there is some good news in all of this. If we loose the next game, we won't make post-season, therefore you won't be missing anything by being off the team."

"And if we do win?" Greg asks.

"Well, then you'll be missing playing on post-season." Lucas informs him. "May I suggest picking up another hobby, say tutoring, like your brother?"

"This is jacked up, Coach!" Greg shouts. "There's no way I can play on the team after next game?"

"Not while I'm coaching this team." Lucas tells him.

"Well, OK, then." Greg says. "Can you just quit again then?"

"I expected your reaction to be slightly more mature." Lucas says, disappointed. "Although I guess I shouldn't be surprised, considering everything."

"Whatever." Greg says.

"Like I told your brother," Lucas begins. "You can try out again next year when you become a sophomore. However, in your case, I have to see a real sky-rocketed improvement in your behavior."

Greg stands up. "One good thing about this is I won't be seeing you everyday anymore." Greg tells him. "I'm oughta here." Greg leaves, slamming his door on the way out.

Lucas shakes his head in disappointment. He looks at a picture of Whitey that he has on his desk.

"No fair." Lucas says looking at Whitey's picture. "I was never _that _difficult with you."

**SCENE 12: NATHAN/HALEY'S APARTMENT. THE NEXT DAY.**

Nathan and Haley are in bed. They're both awake, just staring at the ceiling.

"I really don't feel like getting up today." Haley says. "Too tired."

"Tell me about it." Nathan agrees. "But I have a long, big day to tend to."

"Oh?" Haley asks curiously. "What do you have planned?"

"Going to see Dan in prison." Nathan says droppingt the bomb immediately.

"When did you decide that?" Haley asks.

"When Lucas told me some stuff yesterday, with Jamie, at the River Court." Nathan says.

"Can I pry?" Haley asks.

"Sure." Nathan says. "He just told me he went to see Dan before, because of the letters he sent Karen. And Dan informed him that he was getting out of jail."

Haley laughs. "Yeah right." Haley says. "Not even Dan Scott can manage that one."

"He sure has a fighting chance when he tells the judge he didn't kill Keith---Jimmy did---and he only confessed to that before to try and stop everyone from labeling Jimmy a murderer."

"So he gets out of jail," Haley begins. "And looks heroic at the same time."

Nathan nods.

"Can I come with you?" Haley asks. "Trust me. I'll make sure he's too afraid to step out of that jail cell."

"A prison is no place for a lady, Hales." Nathan says. "No. I need to do this alone."

"OK." Haley nods. "I was kidding, anyway. Well, unless you had said yes."

Nathan laughs. "You know what I just noticed?" Nathan asks her.

Haley looks confused. "What?" Haley asks.

"You are looking really, _really _sexy this morning." Nathan says, leaning in on her side of the bed to kiss her.

"Mm." Haley says putting her arms around his naked back and kissing him. "Now I really don't wanna get out of bed."

**SCENE 13: KAREN'S CAFE.**

Karen is decorating some cakes. Andy is serving some customers at tables. Lucas walks in.

Lucas sees Andy serving food. "What---" Lucas begins. "What is this? She got you serving food in here now?"

Andy puts someone's plate down in front of them. "Everything good, sir?" Andy asks the gentlemen. "More soda? Water?"

"All is great." The man replies. "Thanks again."

Andy nods, walking passed Lucas. "Yeah. Hard at work, too." Andy laughs. "No. One of her waitresses called in sick today so I'm helping out. It's fun."

"Great," Karen begins to say from behind the counter. "But all of your tips go to me, mister." Karen winks.

"It's like you guys are already married." Lucas laughs. Karen and Andy laugh, too.

"Oh," Andy says. "Uh, Lucas. I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Lucas asks.

"Uh," Andy says. "You remember that girl, from your high school, who saw Dan---" Andy begins looking at all of the customers eating. "---You know. That day in the school."

"Oh, yeah." Lucas says. "Abby."

"That's her." Andy says. "Do you remember her last name?"

"Uh," Lucas thinks. "Yeah. Brown. Abby Brown."

"That's great." Andy says. "Thanks, man."

"Why?" Lucas asks curiously.

"Uh," Andy stutters, as he leads Lucas into the back corner of the restaurant's kitchen.

"You know there's no hidden cameras in here, right, Andy?" Lucas asks, jokingly.

"It's about Dan." Andy informs him. "I don't know if he told you too, about his plan to get out of jail?"

"Yeah." Lucas states. "Uh, he kinda mentioned it."

"Well," Andy begins. "I have my own plan, to keep him inside the bars."

"Find Abby to get her to testify against him as the only eye witness of the school shooting?" Lucas asks.

"Right on." Andy nods. "Think I'll be able to find her?"

"I don't know." Lucas shrugs. "I do know her and her mom moved out of this town senior year. Who knows where she is now?"

"I'm hoping the internet." Andy says.

"Good luck." Lucas says. "I think it's great you're doing this."

"Oh, trust me." Andy says. "I don't want Dan out as much as you don't."

"So," Lucas begins. "What is it with us and always teaming up to take down Dan?"

"Hey," Andy begins. "I had him last time. Even gave you all the necessary evidence to take him down. You're the one who blew it and let him get away." Andy says joking with Lucas.

Lucas laughs. "Well, you just had to leave town, didn't you?" Lucas asks.

Andy laughs. "Alright." Andy says. "I gotta get back out there. I'm flying solo today."

"Have fun." Lucas says, as Andy goes and serves more people.

"Lucas," Karen calls out to Lucas. Lucas walks over to her and the cakes.

"Mmm. These look good." Lucas smells them.

"Hands---uh, nose off." Karen says, swatting him away. "These are for a little girl's birthday, and her twin."

"That's cute." Lucas smiles. "This'll make them really happy."

"So, where've you been?" Karen asks. "What---you can't drop in to see your mother, the woman who gave you life, once in awhile?"

Lucas laughs. "OK. I'm sorry!" Lucas apologizes. "I've been quite busy."

"With what?" Karen asks.

"Just---you know." Lucas says. "Stuff. Work. Peyton. And, uh, well---I guess there's no harm in telling you now."

"Telling me what?" Karen asks.

"Brooke." Lucas says. "She, um, she has cancer. Or had, rather. She had surgery, some radiotherapy, got rid of it---luckily."

"What?" Karen asks. "Oh, my...God! Is she OK though, right?"

"Health-wise, sure." Lucas says.

"Oh, no." Karen replies. "Health-wise? Just health-wise? What about---relationship-wise?"

"Not so much." Lucas tells her.

"What happened?" Karen asks.

"Long story." Lucas says. "But she kind of told me she's in love with me. She knew I wouldn't feel the same way, but had to get it out there in the open. It's been kinda awkward since---in that we haven't talked much."

"I'm sorry." Karen says. "It's always been a rollercoaster with that one. So, how are you and Peyton doing?"

"Oh, actually---" Lucas begins.

"Yeah?" Karen asks.

"I'm proposing to her on New Year's." Lucas admits.

"That's great!" Karen smiles, giving her son a hug. "Not so much for Brooke, though." Karen jokes.

"Mom." Lucas says unamused. "Anyway, it's kinda funny. Peyton already knows about it."

"How?" Karen asks.

"She heard Brooke and I talking in the gym after the game," Lucas begins. "And I mentioned it to Brooke while Peyton was listening."

"That's no good." Karen says.

"Eh." Lucas shrugs. "I figure, Haley knew about Nathan's proposal."

"Yeah." Karen nods. "For their _second _wedding."

"Well, uh, this is mine and Peyton's second wedding, too." Lucas says, as Karen looks at him confused. "Yeah. If you count our fake wedding freshmen year when I made Haley pretend to be Peyton."

Karen hits him with her towel. Lucas laughs.

**SCENE 14: GEORGIA. **

Brooke is at Starbucks sitting down with her frappochino and laptop. Cynthia walks in and gets in line. She glances over, and sees Brooke sitting there.

"Oh, Brooke." Cynthia calls out. "Hey."

"Cyn!" Brooke says. "Hi. This your Starbucks, too?"

Cynthia sits down across from Brooke.

"Yeah." Cynthia nods. "Right across the street from _Filth._ It's perfect."

"I agree." Brooke smiles.

"So, I guess this means you're working again today?" Cynthia asks.

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "I start in twenty minutes."

Cynthia is about to protest, and say something.

"Cyn," Brooke begins. "I'm fine. Really. I love my work, and I love being there. I like being around my friends rather than in my apartment---alone."

"OK. I get it." Cynthia says. "Speaking of that, you live alone. I live alone. We're both single. We're friends."

"Are you asking me out?" Brooke laughs. "Actually, I think what you're getting at very slowly would be a lot of fun." Brooke winks. "I'm down."

"Great." Cynthia smiles. "So in the interest of the roommates/friends-can't-have-any-secrets rule, why didn't you ever show me your website?" Cynthia asks. "_Clothes Over Bro's._"

Brooke laughs. "Oh, because it's no big deal." Brooke says modestly. "It's just something I whipped up in high school."

"It's also really good." Cynthia smiles. "Your designs, too. I'm thinking about ordering a few I was looking at last night." Cynthia winks.

"Great." Brooke says. "I'll totally give you the friend/roommate discount."

"I thought it was only for spouse/kids?" Cynthia asks jokingly.

"Eh," Brook shrugs. "We're managers. We can break the rules."

Cynthia laughs.

"OK. Seriously." Cynthia says. "Don't keep something this big from me anymore. Your clothes are awesome, Brooke. Why aren't you in, like, New York making it big?" Cynthia laughs.

Brooke shrugs modestly.

"OK." Cynthia says standing up. "I have to order my iced tea now. It's so spectacular here."

**SCENE 15: PRISON. DAN'S CELL. **

There's pictures of Deb, Nathan, Lucas, Karen, and even Haley around Dan's bed. He is in bed sleeping. A guard approaches the cell.

"_Scott!_" The guard yells to wake up Dan. Dan jumps out of bed and looks at him annoyingly. "You have a visitor. God. Five years and no body. Now all of the sudden, _everybody_!"

"Who is it?" Dan asks.

"Some dark-haired, muscular guy." The guard describes the person.

Nathan Scott walks in and sees Dan. The father and son just stand there, motionless.

"OK." The guard says. "Have fun. I'm timing you." The guard walks out.

"Nathan, I'm so glad you came." Dan smiles. "I've---I've missed you---"

"Just shut up, Dan." Nathan interrupts. "OK?"

"Why are you here then?" Dan asks.

"You know why." Nathan says. "The letters. And I heard about your little scheme to be free of this place. This place that you deserve to be in for the rest of your life, by the way."

"I didn't do it." Dan tells him.

"Stop it." Nathan says disgusted, knowing what his father is referring to.

"It's the truth." Dan says. "That kid, Edwards, he was so emotionally disturbed. It's tragic that he killed himself. And Keith. I couldn't bare to see the town labeling the poor kids a murderer. I saw how even Lucas was hating him afterwards. So I took the fall."

"That's bull, Dan." Nathan says. "And we both know it. You admitted it to me when I confronted you. You couldn't lie to me then. To your own son. Which was your last saving piece of humanity. But now? Nothing. You don't care who you lie to. Not even me. Just as long as it makes you get out of here."

"I can proove it to you." Dan says. "When I get out of here, you'll see."

"You know," Nathan says. "A girl named Abby Brown can also proove something. The opposite of what you're claiming."

"That girl was distubed, too." Dan insists.

"The only distubed one in here, is behind bars." Nathan tells him.

The so-called "crazy guy" is laying on his bed watching T.V. He heard what Nathan said.

"_Hey_!" The crazy guy shouts out. "I heard that!"

"Anyway," Nathan says. "I just wanted to let you know, your little plan is not going to work. We're all going to do whatever it takes to stop you."

Dan rolls his eyes. "OK, son."

"Trust me," Nathan says. "You don't wanna know what we'll do to you if you get out. Your daughter-in-law wanted me to deliver that message to you."

"Clock-wise, Nathan." Dan winks at him. "Oh, uh, still with Haley, huh?"

"That's right." Nathan nods. "I'm proposing to her soon."

"Again?" Dan asks. "Well, third's a charm. But you really want Chris Keller's leftovers? You're just like Keith was."

"I wish I were like Keith." Nathan admits. "But I'm not. Afterall, I am _your _son---as scary as it is to admit."

"That's right, son." Dan says. "Remind your brother of the same for me. OK?"

Nathan shakes his head and walks out. Dan smiles contently, laying back down in bed.

**SCENE 16: THE NIGHT OF THE BASKETBALL GAME.**

People are just getting to the game. Everyone begins to walk in, and take their seats in the bleachers. Lucas is standing around, and suddenly sees Mouth and Rachel enter. He waves Mouth to come over; Mouth walks over, with Rachel, to Lucas.

"Hey, Mouth." Lucas says. They knock fists.

"I never understand guy's weird greetings." Rachel comments. "Like---what the heck is that?"

Lucas and Mouth laugh at her.

"Hey!" Rachel says to Mouth. "You're not allowed to laugh at me."

"Uh, hey. Listen, Mouth," Lucas begins. "Would you be into being commentary for tonight's game? Like old time's sake?"

"Sure. I'd love to." Mouth says. "I'd wish they'd offer me that down at the station."

"You'll get there." Lucas tells him. "In the meantime, you have the Ravens."

"Thanks, Luke." Mouth says, patting him on the back, and walking over to the commentary desk.

"That was nice of you, Luke." Rachel smiles.

"It's nothing." Lucas says. "Besides, he's really good at it."

"Uh. Listen, Lucas." Rachel says. "I know you must know abou the pregnancy thing, right?"

Lucas nods. "Have you decided if you're gonna have it yet?" Lucas asks.

"No." Rachel states. "I haven't. Still thinking."

"Well," Rachel begins. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I caused between Nathan and Haley."

"They're fine now." Lucas assures her. "Don't worry about it."

"Right." Rachel nods. "Great. OK." Rachel goes and sits down on the bleachers.

Nathan and Haley enter with Jamie. They walk over to Lucas.

"Hey, man." Nathan greets him.

"Hey." Lucas says. "Hales. Jamie."

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie smiles, hugging his legs.

"So I saw Dan like I said I would." Nathan admits to him.

"How'd it go?" Lucas asks.

"Eh. Well, you know, things were said. I'm not sure what I expected." Nathan shrugs.

"Well, don't worry." Lucas assures him. "Andy and I are working on a plan. It involves finding Abby Brown."

"The girl who saw Dan---" Haley begins. "---You know."

"Yeah." Lucas nods.

Now the view slowly moves up, over Lucas, Nathan, and Haley's heads, looking down at the whole gymnasium.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott):_

_"You know the feeling. Your heart's pounding. You're excited; anxious; nervous. All at the same time. You realize the time that is going to determine something big in your life is about to happen, and all you can do is pray the outcome is in your favor."_

Everything fades to black, as then everything re-appears again. The lights are out. Lucas is in the middle of the court, holding a microphone. He begins to talk into it, to the crowd.

"It's almost that time!" Lucas shouts excited. "The last game of the first half of the season is upon us! This is also the last game of 2011! Lets all hope and pray the Ravens as a first game early in 2012!" He pauses. "Well, unless you're rooting for or are on the other team!" The crowd laughs. "And now, I present to you, and lets all give abig round of applause, your _Tree Hill Ravens_!"

Everybody stands and shouts, waving their arms. The Ravens team come running out, arms in the air, excited to play their deciding game for post-season. The players are go out to the court, preparing. Greg catches Lucas eye. Lucas has no emotion on his face toward Greg. Greg looks away, and goes back to the game. The referee blows his whistle, and the game begins.

Susie, cheerleading on the side with the rest of her girls, stares at Frankie while smiling.

**CUT TO: **The previous night.

Frankie and Susie are at miniature golf. Susie goes up to hit the ball, takes her stance, as Frankie stands behind her, disapproving.

Susie looks behind herself and sees his face. "What?" Susie asks him.

"Your stance." Frankie tells her. "It's all wrong."

"Oh, sorry." Susie says sarcastically. "Well then come over here and show me the proper way, mister."

"Gladly." Frankie says, walking over to her. He stands directly behind her, as she has the club in her hand looking down at the ball. Frankie takes her hands with his hands and moves them further down on the club's grip. He gently swings the club for her, holding her hands, back and forth.

"You ready?" Frankie asks her.

Susie smiles, and nods lightly. Frankie, still holding her hands, swings the club and hits the ball. It goes within a few inches of the hole.

"Awesome!" Susie says jumping up, smiling, then giving Frankie a hug.

Frankie hugs her back. "Good job, girl." Frankie congratulates her.

"Oh, please." Susie says. "It was all you."

Frankie looks her up and down with his eyes. "You know," Frankie begins. "That mini skirt is looking awfully good on you. But you must be freezing."

Susie nods. "I wanted to look sexy for you." Susie smiles.

"Mission accomplished." Frankie smiles. "Here. Take my coat at least." Frankie puts his jacket on her.

Susie smiles, as he finishes putting it around her. He keeps his hands on her shoulders.

"That feels nice." Susie smiles.

Frankie turns Susie around, so she is facing him. They look into each other's eyes, and at the same moment, they both lean in and kiss each other.

**CUT TO: **Present time. Basketball game.

"Yeah." One of the cheerleaders says to Susie. "He is hot."

"Who?" Susie asks.

"The guy you've been watching all game." The cheerleader tells her. "The new player for the Ravens."

"Oh." Susie says embarassingly. "That noticable? Actually, I kind of had a date with him last night."

The whole cheerleading squad get jealous over that.

"And we also kinda made out, too." Susie adds.

"No fair!" The cheerleaders shout.

In the bleachers, is Brooke sitting seemingly watching the game, but obviously has something else on her mind. She looks down at Lucas sadly.

**CUT TO: **Earlier that day.

Brooke is driving home, as her cell rings. She answers it.

"Hello?" Brooke says talking into her cell.

"Yes. Hello." A woman says back. "Can I speak to a Ms. Davis, please?"

"This is her." Brooke informs the woman.

"Oh. Ms. Davis, hi. How are you doing today?" The woman asks.

"I'm fine. Tired." Brooke admits.

"This is a nurse from your woman'c clinic at the hospital calling." The nurse says. "I'm calling to deliver some rather bad news."

Brooke hears her, and, when safe, pulls over and into a random parking lot, and stops the car.

"OK." Brooke says. "I'm listening."

"It seems as though the radiotherapy session did not work." The nurse informs her. "The doctor's results show new cancer has formed, and has begun to spread, too. It must have been in the preliminary stages during your surgery so we didn't see those cells yet."

"What does all of this mean?" Brooke says, growing concerned.

"Your doctor wants to make an appointment with you," The nurse begins. "To go over all of the details, and answer any questions you may, and probably, have."

"Just---" Brooke begins, starting to cry. "Just, please. Tell me. Am I gonna---" Brooke stops. "Will I be OK?"

"Right now we just have to get you in to see the doctor, Ms. Davis." The nurse says, typing in her computer's data base. "How's two days from now, at 1:30 p.m.?"

"OK." Brooke says. "That's fine."

"Alright." The nurse says. "You're all set."

"So, what now?" Brooke asks. "Kemo? Because the survival rate after that is still grim."

"Chemotherapy is a very proven effective treatment, Ms. Davis." The nurse tells her. "Need not to worry."

Brooke hangs up, and begins to cry, resting her head on the steering wheel.

**CUT TO: **Present time. Gymnasium.

Brooke sits there in the bleachers, looking around at everything. She wipes her tears.

"I have to tell him." Brooke says to herself.

**SCENE 17: GYMNASIUM. **

The gym is packed and the crowd is dead silent, sitting on the edges of their seats. Some are standing up, clenching their fists nervously. Mouth and a random Tree Hill High student are sitting at the sports media table. The score board says 47-47, tied game. There is no time left on the clock.

Frankie is at the free throw line holding the basketball. Susie and other cheerleaders are on the side, awaiting nervously his shot. Greg and the other basketball players are lined up accordingly on both sides of Frankie, waiting for him to take his shot.

"Oh, my." Mouth says into his microphone broadcasting the game. "Tree Hill High's own, Frankie Williams, has this one free throw shot to win it for the Ravens---and to advance them to post-season status. I've never seen a room full of more nervous people. Have you, Lenny?"

"Uh." The kid says. "I told you. My name isn't Lenny. It's _Jimmy_. You can call me Jimbo, though. Just not Lenny."

"Right." Mouth says to him. "Uh. Jimmy it is." Mouth says awkwardly.

Frankie smiles at Susie. Brooke is sitting down, unfocused on the game, as she is noticably sitting away from Peyton. Lucas is on the sidelines, crossing his fingers. Brooke looks down at Lucas sadly.

Haley and Nathan are hugging each other holding Jamie in the crowd.

Frankie bounces the ball once, and shoots it toward the net. He looks nervously at Susie, as everyone in the crowd, sidelines, etc await the fate of the Tree Hill High Ravens.

**CUT TO: **After the game. Empty gymnasium.

Lucas and Peyton are standing in the middle of the gym. Lucas is holding a ball and shoots it from the free throw line. It goes in the net nicely.

"It's so easy." Lucas says. "No wonder Frankie made the shot so smoothly."

"Getting a little cocky," Peyton begins. "No?"

"Being with you gives me that extra confidence." Lucas smiles. "And besides, I can be a little cocky. We won. Post-season's in my future."

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott)_

_"Ever have a case of de ja vu? Re-living similar moments from your past can give you a new perspective on a situation."_

Behind the bleachers, Brooke is watching Lucas and Peyton kissing and getting teary-eyed. Suddenly, in her mind, she imagines and hears Lucas's voice saying, _"I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis. You'll see." _Brooke wipes her tears and runs out of the gym. The double doors of the gym closes behind her, making some noise in the big gymnasium. Lucas and Peyton stop, as they look at the doors finishing closing, and looking back at each other wondering. Out in the hallway, Brooke stops and leans against the wall, crying, and takes out a picture of her and Lucas. She kisses her finger and then touches the picture with her finger.

"I love you, baby." Brooke smiles slightly. "Know that."

**CUT TO: **Karen's house.

Andy is in the office study on the computer. The screen shows he is at _People Finder dot com. _Andy types in "_Abby Brown_" and hits the seach button. The screen nows reads, "_Search in progress. Please wait..._"

"Come on." Andy says to himself. "Come on, Abby Brown. Show yourself."

Finally, quite a few Abby Brown's pop onto the screen. Andy searches through them all, only narrowing in on the ones of proper age to be the right Abby Brown. He narrows it down to two: One is twenty-two. The other is twenty-three. The twenty-three year old lives in Pennsylvania. The twenty-two year old lives in New Jersey.

Andy clicks on the Pennsylvania girl, but it says you have to pay to go any further. Andy gets out his credit card and pays the amount. He now has access to the information he wants. He clicks on her "Schools" and then goes to "High Schools." On there, she has listed _Central Bucks High School: 2002 - 2006_. Andy sighs. He then clicks on the New Jersey girl. He goes to "high schools," and to his delightment, it reads _Tree Hill High School: 2003 - 2007_.

"Game on, Dan." Andy says to himself. "You loose."

**SCENE 18: NEW YEAR'S EVE. **

It is almost midnight. Lucas and Peyton are sitting at a table Lucas brought pre-coming with a candle-lit dinner. They look out on the ocean, calm, light breeze. A perfect night.

"Thanks for tonight, Luke." Peyton smiles. "It's beautiful out here."

"Are you glad we waited?" Lucas asks.

"Certainly." Peyton tells him. "I'd wait forever for you."

"Oh," Lucas smiles. "But I'd never make you wait that long, or at all for that matter."

"Good." Peyton smiles.

Lucas checks his watch. He begins to stand up and gets down on one knee before Peyton.

"Oh, God---" Peyton says nervously, with a huge smile, covering her mouth.

"Are you ready for this?" Lucas asks.

"I've been waiting for a long time." Peyton tells him. "I am so ready."

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer," Lucas begins. "We've been through so much together." He takes her hand. "And even though you know what's coming right now, it's still worth going through the formality of getting there. Because I want this to be perfect for you, so you realize you are so very special to me. I love you more than life itself, Peyton Sawyer. You complete me like no other being on this earth does. I told you once before that I wanted everything with you. And still to this day, as we sit out here on this beach, that hasn't changed. I want it all, with you, forever, until the end of time. It's you and me, Peyton. So, on that, I'll ask happily and confidently that I'll receive the answer I have waited for so long to hear you say..."

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott)_

_"Perfection. That perfect moment. It feels great, doesn't it? Too bad we experience so few 'perfect moments' in our life times. But what is perfection? Does it really exist? Could the saying that is drilled into our heads as kids, 'Nothing is perfect,' be actually true? But then wouldn't that mean those very few so-called 'perfect moments' in our lives be a sham?"_

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, "Lucas begins as he opens the ring box, revealing a diamond ring.

Suddenly, fireworks begin to go off in the background, symbolizing it is midnight, and the start of 2012 for the world and the town of Tree Hill.

"---Will you marry me, and continue to share in life's surprises and joys and happiness it has in store for us?" Lucas asks her sweetly.

"You're right." Peyton smiles. "You did say that confidently. Actually, more like in a cocky way. But that's my fault, right? And it'll continue to be my fault for the rest of our lives." Peyton says, as they both smile. "Oh, this is really my perfect moment. This. Right here. Now." Peyton tells him. "Of course, Lucas Eugene Scott. I will marry you."

Lucas picks her up, and they share a very passionate and emotion-filled kissed. Lucas slips the ring onto Peyton's ring finger, and they begin kissing again---as he dances around the beach, Peyton in his arms, and fireworks going off around them.

**CUT TO: **The next day.

Brooke arrives at Lucas's apartment. She rings the door bell. Lucas answers.

"Brooke---" Lucas begins surprised. "Hi."

"Is Peyton here?" Brooke asks.

"No." Lucas says. "She's at TRIC."

"I wanted to talk." Brooke tells him. "I know what you said before, and please don't hate me, but I wanted to talk about us."

"No, Brooke." Lucas says annoyed. "There is no 'us,' Brooke. Get that through your head. Please."

"But--" Brooke cries.

"No. Brooke." Lucas stops her from going on. "Stop it. OK? I proposed to Peyton last night. We couldn't be happier. I'm not doing high school part two. OK? Now I love you, I do. I love you as a friend, so much, Brooke. And I want you in my life, I do. But if you can't get over this, I'm afraid we can't see each other anymore. Ever."

"How can you say that?" Brooke asks. "With everything I'm going through lately---?"

"I don't say it to hurt you, Brooke." Lucas says. "But if you can't get over this, over me, it's not fair to Peyton for us to even be friends."

"I'm in love with you, Lucas." Brooke admits again. "I should have never let you go in high school and I regret it every day. I love you, Lucas Scott. And I don't see that changing ever."

"Then this has to be goodbye, Brooke." Lucas tells her. "Forever."

Brooke begins to cry. Lucas just stands there in the door way watching her.

"I'm sorry." Lucas tells her. "I hope you find happiness with someone else." Lucas adds, closing the door on her.

Brooke continues to cry, as she walks back into her car.

**FLASHBACK: **Previous night. On the beach.

Lucas picks her up, and they share a very passionate and emotion-filled kissed. Lucas slips the ring onto Peyton's ring finger, and they begin kissing again---as he dances around the beach, Peyton in his arms, and fireworks going off around them.

"I love you so much, Luke." Peyton tells him, beginning to cry happily.

"I love you too, Peyton." Lucas smiles happily. "Forever and always."

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	15. Diamonds Are Forever, Is Love?

**Season 5. Chapter 15.**_**'Diamonds Are Forever, is Love?'**_

**SCENE 1: TREE HILL MALL.**

_'Forever Young' _By_Alphaville _is playing in the background. Frankie and Susie are walking through the mall holding some shopping bags. They are walking holding hands, smiling at each other.

"Perfect day, right?" Susie asks, smiling to Frankie.

"It is." Frankie replies. "Because you're here with me. And things are always perfect when you're with your sweetie."

"Aw." Susie replies sweetly. "I'm not used to being talked to like that."

"Like what?" Frankie asks.

"Like I'm so special." Susie replies.

"You bet you are." Frankie tells her. "Michael or Greg never made you feel that way?"

"How could they?" Susie asks. "They were too busy fighting over me."

Frankie laughs. "You're with a Junior now." Frankie tells her. "I'm gonna take care of you."

Susie smiles at him. They continue to walk through the mall together.

**CUT TO: **Cynthia's apartment.

Cynthia is on her laptop looking at _Clothes Over Bro's_. She presses "_Order Now_," and pays for it with her credit card.

"Thank you, B Davis." Cynthia says to herself. "Now it's time for me to do a little something for you."

Cynthia picks up her cell phone and dials a number. She waits for someone to answer.

"Hello?" A woman answers on the other end. "Kate here."

"Hey." Cynthia replies. "It's Cynthia. Cyn-Cyn."

"Oh." Kate says. "Oh my God! I didn't recognize the number."

"Yeah." Cynthia says. "I just got a new one."

"Oh. I see." Kate says. "So, how are you?"

"I'm great." Cynthia replies. "I was just looking at my friend's fashion website."

"Oh?" Kate asks.

"Yeah." Cynthia replies. "You know, you should really check this out. This girl has some talent. But, hey, you're the amazing fashion girl. Not me."

Kate laughs. "Yeah. Sure." Kate says. "Go ahead and send the link to my e-mail. What's the site called?"

"_Clothes Over Bro's_." Cynthia replies.

"Interesting." Kate says. "I like. OK. Well, I am just now walking into a meeting, so we'll chat later. Remember that link, kay?"

"Kay." Cynthia replies. "Bye."

Kate and Cynthia hang up. Cynthia smiles brightly at what she's done for Brooke.

**SCENE 2: FLASHBACK TO NEW YEAR'S EVE. **

Nathan's car is parked up on a mountain's cliff. Nathan and Haley are walking around, holding hands, and looking at the beautiful surroundings.

"I can't believe another year has gone by." Haley comments.

"Yeah." Nathan agrees, nodding. "Bye bye two-thousand-and-eleven. So, what was your predictions for this year?"

"What?" Haley asks.

"Your predictions." Nathan says again. "You know, what you and Lucas do every year."

"Every _school_year." Haley corrects him. "And we're out of school."

"No. You're not. Neither of you are." Nathan says. "You just aren't students in school anymore."

"Good point." Haley says. "No. But we haven't done those since senior year."

"That sucks." Nathan says. "We should start them up again. Give me a prediction for next year."

"Hmm." Haley thinks. "I predict we'll get married again."

"These have been a great past few months with you again." Nathan smiles. "Funny you should predict _that _though."

"Oh, God." Haley says. "Should I not have said that? Nathan, believe me, don't think I'm like expecting a proposal or anything. OK?"

"OK." Nathan nods. "I won't." Nathan adds, as he puts his hand into his pocket. "Oh, Hales. Look. Up there." Nathan points up to a plane passing by.

"Oh." Haley says gazing into the sky. "It looks like one of those with a message spelled out at the end. Aw."

"I wonder what it says." Nathan tells her. "Watch it, Hales. Look up." Nathan tells her as he gets behind her.

"I am, silly." Haley says. "What---what are you doing?"

"Just look up." Nathan says.

"OK." Haley says looking up at the plane, as Nathan gets down on one knee so she can't see him yet.

"Oh," Haley says looking up. "Here comes the message..."

Spelled out by the end of the plane in the sky, reads: "_HALEY JAMES, WILL YOU MARRY ME? THIRD TIME'S A CHARM."_

Haley covers her mouth in surprise. She smiles brightly and laughs at the last comment.

"Yes!" Haley says turning around to Nathan, who is down on one knee looking up at her as he holds the ring box opened.

"Aw!" Haley says sweetly and amazed.

"Was that a yes?" Nathan asks, happily.

"Of course!" Haley says hugging Nathan. "I'll marry you again!"

They begin to kiss, holding each other in their arms, as fireworks begin to go off in the distance in front of them.

_**END OF TEASER.**_

**SCENE 3: NEW JERSEY. **

Shown is a typical suburban neighborhood. Kids outside playing. Parents watching the kids play from their porches, sitting down and relaxing. But on one house in the corner, which stands out from the others---not kept-up with yard maintenance, grass is fading to an off-green color, and there seems to be no activity in or around the house.

**CUT TO: **Inside the house.

Abby Brown's mother, Hope Brown, is sitting in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth with a blanket wrapped around her. In front of her sitting on a table is a picture of her daughter, Abby Brown. Suddenly, a younger woman---late-twenties, thin build, brunette---, named Anna, walks into the room Hope is in in a towel wrapped around herself.

"I'm out." Anna says to Hope. "You ready for lunch?"

Hope nods.

"OK." Anna says. "Let me just get dressed and then I'll make your favorite. Tuna surprise."

Anna goes back to the other room. Hope remains seated, not taking her eyes off the picture of Abby.

**SCENE 4: TREE HILL HIGH. LUCAS'S OFFICE. **

Lucas is sitting at his desk writing some chapters in his book.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott)_

_"Doing the right thing. Being a good person. Making the right choices. But what if you wake up one day and realize you haven't been doing these things? Or even worse, you can't even tell if you've made the right choice or not."_

Peyton walks in, smiling, and playing with the engagement ring.

"Hey, princess." Lucas greets Peyton.

"Mm." Peyton smiles, as she sits on top of Lucas's desk trying to peak what's on his laptop screen. "Whatcha doing? Talking to all those hot babes on line?"

"Oh, yeah." Lucas teases along. "You caught me. Darn."

Peyton laughs. "So what are you _really _doing?" Peyton asks him.

"Trying to finish this chapter." Lucas says. "I've been slacking lately with coaching all of these games. I didn't realize how much coaching would require a lot of my time---on and off the court."

'Correction." Peyton tells him. "You didn't realize how much time coaching a _winning_team would occupy your time. I'm so proud of you. You're doing it all, and so well too."

"Thanks." Lucas says. "It's really a great feeling knowing I'm influencing these boys' lives for the better, preparing them to become men. Well, most of them."

"Why do you say that?" Peyton asks. "Most?"

"I question my coaching decisions now and then." Lucas admits.

"Didn't you already do that, oh, when you quit?" Peyton jokes with him.

"No. I'm serious." Lucas says. "I kicked one of my players off the team recently for fighting with his team mates on more than one occasion."

"Well," Peyton begins. "Sounds like that kid got what he deserved."

"Is it?" Lucas asks. "How many times did Nathan and I fight during our games, and did Whitey ever kick us off the team? No. I'm thinking maybe I played the strict card too soon."

"You know, Luke," Peyton begins. "I know you're trying to measure up to Whitey and do what you think he would've done, but the truth is you can't. You gotta do what Lucas Scott feels is right for _his_team. Because you and Whitey are two different coaches. Both have your strengths and weaknesses as coaches. But one thing you both have in common, is always doing what you think is best for the team and also in each individual player's own interest. Don't question the decision you've made just because you probably feel bad because this kid doesn't get to play anymore."

"I did give him warnings what would happen if he continued to fight." Lucas says seeing her point. "He told me the fights were over with, only to defy myself and his own words to me."

"Like I said," Peyton tells him. "I'm so proud of you."

"So, how are you doing, princess?" Lucas asks her.

"Well, lets see." Peyton pretends to think. "My wonderful and incredibly handsome boyfriend proposed to me---making him my fiance; TRIC has been making so much money lately thanks to the teens of this town; and I love my life right now, mostly because of the latter two. I'm doing great."

Lucas stands up, sitting next to Peyton on his desk.

"Well you're incredibly handsome boyfriend wants to kiss you now." Lucas tells her.

"OK." Peyton smiles. "I'll see you later then." Peyton winks, as she heads for his door.

"Oh, no no." Lucas says pulling her back toward him. "He can wait. For now, kiss me." Lucas says, beginning to kiss her.

"Oh, well. OK then." Peyton smiles, kissing him back.

**SCENE 5: TREE HILL HIGH. CAFETERIA. **

Michael and Greg are eating lunch at their own table. Frankie and Susie walk in holding hands, "disappearing" into the crowd of students waiting in line.

"Barf." Michael says, eating his fries.

"Yeah. I know." Greg says. "Those two make me sick. Especially the girl."

"Which is ironic considering she is the hottest one of the two." Michael says.

"Please." Greg says. "Susie ain't got nothing on Haley."

"So I guess you still haven't out grown your crush on her." Michael tells him.

"I will never out grow it!" Greg says. "She _will _be my girlfriend one of these days. You wait and see. Move over, Nathan. You got some competition!"

Michael looks at him weird.

"OK, dude." Michael says. "What does that lunch lady put in those tuna melts anyway?"

"I love these tuna melts!" Greg says. "Just like I love Haley!"

"Like I didn't see that one coming." Michael says.

"Bet you didn't see_him _coming, either." Greg says, pointing to Frankie who is walking over to them.

"What do you want?" Michael asks Frankie.

"I just wanted to say I hope there's no weirdness with the four of us." Frankie says. "I know you both have been involved with Susie at one point and it's obvious you're both still into her, well, because you both are always looking at her."

"You better step a few steps back before Susie dumps you for a guy without a broken nose." Michael threatens him.

"Kind of like she dumped you for a guy _with _a car?" Frankie asks.

"Ha!" Michael says. "Joke's on you. I dumped _her_!"

"So you are as stupid as you look." Frankie says. "But, hey, at least you're done hiding behind your brother's back and letting him do your fighting for you."

Michael stands up. "You would be wise to take those steps back now." Michael says.

"I will." Frankie says. "Right back to Susie, to make out with her. And letting you go back to flirting with your boyfriend. Later, boys." He walks back to Susie.

"Oh," Michael says. "I hate that guy."

"Me too." Greg says. "Lets make a new deal where we promise to keep him away from _both _of us."

**SCENE 6: GEORGIA. **

Cynthia walks up to Brooke's apartment door holding two coffees. She rings the door bell. Brooke answers it.

"Aw," Brooke says. "You brought me coffee?"

"Mmhmm." Cynthia states. "Here girlie."

Brooke grabs the coffee, and takes a sip.

"So good." Brooke says tasting it. "Hey. Come in. It will be half yours soon enough."

"Very true." Cynthia says walking inside, as Brooke closes the door. "So you doing alright? Hear from the doctors?"

"Yeah." Brooke says. "Days ago."

"Well, and?" Cynthia asks. "Are you officially cancer-cured?"

Brooke pauses. "So I was thinking." Brooke changes the subject. "Lets move you in here today. Why wait?"

"OK. Sure. Why not?" Cynthia says. "But why did you just side-stepped my question?"

"Why waste time on the details?" Brooke asks. "Life is short. Lets go get your stuff."

"No." Cynthia stops her. "What happened, Brooke?"

"The cancer." Brooke states. "It came back. The nurse called me and told me."

Cynthia hugs Brooke. "It's still not over." Cynthia assures her. "There's more treatments they can do."

"I know." Brooke says. "I went to the doctor's for my appointment days ago. They want to do kemo on me next."

"OK." Cynthia says. "I'm sure that'll do the trick."

"Right." Brooke nods. "Just like we all though it would end with the surgery. And then the radiotherapy."

"It's common for those treatments to not totally work." Cynthia tells her. "But kemo also always works."

"Does it?" Brooke asks. "Because from what I read, it can cause breathing difficulties. Vomiting. Nausea."

"Those are just side-effects." Cynthia says. "Besides, a small price to pay for being cured."

"Cyn," Brooke begins. "Going through kemo is traumatic for patients. And there's not even a guarantee it'll work. I could go through it and still die."

"Brooke," Cynthia begins.

"No. It's true." Brooke says.

"Even if kemo doesn't work," Cynthia says. "That's still not the end. They give you kemo sessions and you're cured."

"Please." Brooke says. "Don't leave my side in any of this. Please. I can't do this alone."

"Of course not." Cynthia hugs her. "I'm here for you, Brooke. Whenever you need me." She pauses. "But, you know, you have a lot of other people who would love to be there for you, too."

"Lucas doesn't wanna see me anymore." Brooke admits to her.

"You have more than Lucas." Cynthia tells her.

"Why worry them?" Brooke asks.

"Brooke," Cynthia begins. "It was one thing when you didn't want anyone to know when all you thought you needed was surgery, but now it's serious. You need to tell your friends. OK? You need to."

"I'll think about it." Brooke says.

**SCENE 7: NATHAN/HALEY'S APARTMENT.**

Nathan is reading the newspaper holding a highlighter pen. He checks his watch, puts down the highlighter, and heads outside. He stands on the sidewalk, waiting. Suddenly a yellow school bus pulls up, and the doors open. The bus driver smiles at Nathan.

"Hi, sir." The bus driver says.

"Good day." Nathan replies, as Jamie comes running off the bus with his back pack on.

"Daddy!" Jamie says running into Nathan's arms.

The bus pulls away.

"Did you have a good day, son?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah!" Jamie tells him. "Lets play some hoops!"

"OK." Nathan says standing up. "You go put your backpack inside. I'll get the ball."

"Alright!" Jamie yells, running up the stairs to their apartment.

Nathan follows him, and goes inside and gets the basketball. Jamie meets his father back in the apartment hallway.

"Lets go!" Jamie says. "Ball!"

Nathan tosses it to him. Jamie catches it.

"Nice catch." Nathan compliments him. "Let me just grab my phone."

Nathan pockets his phone, and the two begin walking to their car.

**CUT TO: **River Court.

Nathan and Jamie walk onto the court.

"Lets see what you got, Daddy!" Jamie says.

"Well," Nathan begins. "You may play better than Uncle Lucas, but I'm still better than ya."

"That's what you think!" Jamie tells him. "First to eleven!"

"Make it take it, buddy." Nathan tells him.

Jamie takes the ball and dribbles it. Nathan picks Jamie up and Jamie sits on Nathan's shoulders. Nathan runs closer to the net, and lifts Jamie up. Jame throws the ball and makes it in the net.

"Yay!" Jamie claps.

"Yeah!" Nathan says. "Nice shot, son!"

"I told you I'm better than you!" Jamie says.

"You were so right." Nathan says. "Silly me. What was I thinking?"

"You weren't." Jamie tells him.

Suddenly, from a park bench, Nathan's cell phone goes off.

"Oh," Nathan says putting Jamie down. "Hold on. That's my phone. Practice til I get back, buddy."

"OK!" Jamie says.

Nathan answers his phone. "Hello?" Nathan says into it.

"Yes. Hi." That man says on the other end. "Can I speak to a Mr. Scott?"

"This is him." Nathan says. "_Nathan _Scott."

"Oh, yes." The man says. "This is Brad from Areotek E&E. I got your resume and wanted to know if you were still interested in the job."

"Absolutely." Nathan says.

"Alright then." Brad says. "Are you available to come by for an interview, say, in an hour?"

"Oh, actually." Nathan says. "My fiance won't be home from work til five. I have my five year old son right now."

"So bring him with you." Brad says. "Trust me. I know what it's like. I have three little ones at home."

"Well, in that case," Nathan begins. "I'll see you in an hour."

"Great." Brad says.

They hang up. Nathan turns to Jamie, who's playing with the basketball.

"Hey, Jamie." Nathan says. "How does a field trip sound?"

"Awesome!" Jamie runs to Nathan's car.

**SCENE 9: TREE HILL HIGH. HALLWAY. **

Michael and Greg are walking down the hallway.

"Was it really necessary we ditch class?" Michael asks. "Besides, I'm surprised you wanted to. We have Haley's class right now."

"This is more important." Greg says. "Even if Haley is the hottest woman I've ever seen."

"So what's the mission this time?" Michael asks.

"We need to find our hooks." Greg says.

"Huh?" Michael asks.

"Our hooks." Greg repeats. "Our calling. Neither of us have basketball anymore, so we need to find something else that defines us through out high school."

"Why?" Michael asks.

"We have like almost four years left of this place." Greg says. "Who we are our freshmen years will determine the rest of our years here. If we're loosers this year with no calling, no activity, then we'll be faceless nobodies for our entire high school career. You want to go to prom? Be popular? Then you'll pick an activity with me right now."

"I have one." Michael says. "It's called tutoring."

"Why don't you just join the chess team?" Greg asks. "It's suicide. You mightaswell have no activity."

"What do you suggest?" Michael asks.

"Another sport." Greg says. "Football, maybe. Or soccer. You don't have to be huge to play soccer."

"Well, then," Michael begins. "Lets try out."

**CUT TO: **Soccer field.

Soccer practice is going on. The coach is watching. Greg and Michael approach him.

"Excuse me," Greg begins. "Sir?"

"Yeah?" The coach asks.

"My brother and I here," Greg begins. "We're interested in trying out."

"For soccer?" The coach asks.

"No." Greg says. "Swimming."

"Smart mouth, huh?" The coach asks. "You're lucky I need spots filled, or else I wouldn't even think of letting smart alecs on the team."

"Thanks, sir." Greg says.

"Come back Thursday at two for tryouts." The coach says.

Greg and Michael nod and walk away.

"Dude," Michael begins. "We're in!"

**SCENE 10: TREE HILL HIGH. TEACHER'S LOUNGE.**

Haley and Peyton walk in.

"You sure it's OK if I'm in here?" Peyton asks.

What are they gonna do, kick you out?" Haley asks. "Just say you're the substitute teacher for history, or else they may actually kick you out." Haley winks.

"Gotcha." Peyton smiles.

Peyton sits down. Haley grabs her lunch out of the refrigerator. Haley sits down next to Peyton.

"Here." Haley says handing Peyton half her sandwich. "I can't eat the whole thing, anyway."

"Thanks." Peyton says. "I don't suppose you can't eat all those chocolate chip cookies, either?"

"Hmm." Haley says handing her some cookies. "I can't eat about three of them."

"Excellent." Peyton smiles. "So, that's a nice ring on your finger."

"I was about to say the same to you." Haley says. "So, how was it?"

"The most romantic night of my life." Peyton replies. "He put a lot of effort into it."

"Nathan, too." Haley says. "He had an airplane fly above us with the words, "Will you marry me?" on the end."

"Aw." Peyton says sweetly. "Boy has he changed since I dated him."

Haley laughs. "You know," Haley begins. "It's funny. In high school, it was Lucas and I always hanging out and you and Nathan always together. And now, Nathan proposed to me. And Lucas proposed to you."

"We bring out the best in our men, Hales." Peyton tells her. "God knows what they'd do without us to take care of them."

"Tell me about it." Haley agrees. "Sometimes I feel like I have _two_kids." Haley laughs.

**SCENE 11: AEROTEK E&E CONSTRUCTION.**

Nathan's car pulls up to the construction site. Nathan and Jamie get out.

"Come on, son." Nathan says grabbing his son hand. "Wish Daddy luck. OK?"

"Good luck!" Jamie says to him.

"Can I have a good luck hug?" Nathan asks.

Jamie jumps in his arms.

"Aw." Nathan says. "Thanks, buddy."

"I assume this is your son." A man says standing in the doorway of his office, watching Nathan and Jamie. "I'm Brad."

"Hey, Brad." Nathan says, shaking his hand. "Yeah, this is my son. Jamie."

Jamie hides behind Nathan's leg. Nathan chuckles.

"He's a little shy around new people." Nathan explains.

"Well, listen little guy," Brad begins to say to Jamie. "I have some lolly pops in my office. You can pick one out if you come in with me and your Dad."

Jamie runs passed Brad, into his office.

"Shy, huh?" Brad asks.

"Well," Nathan shrugs. "He also has a sweet tooth."

Brad and Nathan follow Jamie into Brad's office as Brad closes the door. Brad sits down at his desk. Nathan sits in a chair in front of the desk. Brad hands Jamie a lolly pop and Jamie goes to the corner, sucking on the candy.

So, Mr. Scott," Brad begins. "What kind of experience do you have in construction?"

"Well, I worked at this one site in Georgia for three years." Nathan tells him.

"Why did you leave?" Brad asks.

"I moved back to North Carolina." Nathan explains. "My fiance and I at the time split up, so I moved back here to be closer to friends."

"Smart man." Brad says. "Living the single life. Uh. The single parent life."

"Actually," Nathan begins. "I'm engaged again. Officially this past New Year's Eve."

"Oh." Brad says. "How long ago did you and your other fiance split?"

"Uh," Nathan begins. "Like last August. September, I think."

"You work fast." Brad says. "Which one is his mother? Or is there another woman?"

Nathan laughs. "No." Nathan says. "My current fiance his Jamie's mom. But, actually, funny you ask if there's another woman."

"Yeah?" Brad asks. "I knew it."

Nathan leans in and begins whispering. "I kind of slept with this girl I went to high school with a few months ago. We forgot to use protection once, and now she's pregnant---with my child."

"And your, uh, fiance," Brad begins. "Uh, current fiance, has no problem with that?"

"No." Nathan says. "Haley's great."

"And also a keeper." Brad says. "Anyway. So, Nathan, when are you available?"

"Seriously?" Nathan asks. "I got it?"

"Well," Brad begins. "Assuming your drug test turns out clean, considering yourself Areotek's newest employee."

"That's great news." Nathan smiles.

"Speaking of," Brad begins. "Let me have you sign these papers. They're just for your drug test. Bring them down to the address on the paper, give these forms to them, and do your thing. We'll also be conducting a background check on you, providing you give us your signature of approval."

"No problem." Nathan says. "Just show me where to sign."

Brad gives him all of the papers. "Have fun." Brad says. "Oh, and you have to do the drug test within twenty-four. You can still make it tonight, but they do close at five-thirty."

Nathan signs all of the papers. He keeps the drug testing ones, and hands back the background check ones.

"OK." Brad says. "Looks all good. Well, welcome to Areotek Construction, Nathan. I know you'll make a nice fit here."

"Thanks, Brad." Nathan smiles. "Oh, um. I'm just wondering, since I have rent, bills, a child to help pay for, but---"

"How much is the pay?" Brad asks.

"Yeah." Nathan says embarrassed.

Brad laughs. "Don't worry." Brad says. "I like when the people are honest about they're reasoning for the job. It's not like I'm any stranger to knowing how it feels to have bills and kids to pay for."

Nathan chuckles. "Yeah. You got three." Nathan says overwhelmed. "I have my hands full at _one._"

"And the kid even is the most well-mannered, quiet five year old I've ever met." Brad says.

"What would I do with three?" Nathan asks. "Yikes. The scary part is, my fiance, Haley, she wants a lot of kids."

"Oh, no." Brad says. "Anyway, you'll be making twenty-one an hour."

"Nice." Nathan replies.

**SCENE 12: KAREN'S HOUSE.**

Andy is on his computer in the office study. He is looking at his results from _People Finder dot com. _He reads Abby Brown's phone number listed, which is 551-799-2262.

"Please be home." Andy says to himself, as he begins to dial the number.

"What are you doing in here?" Karen asks peaking her head in the office door, as Andy gets startled and drops the phone.

"Oh." Andy says looking at her. "It's only you. You scared the living daylights out of me."

"Doing something you're not suppose to?" Karen winks. "Calling another woman."

"Yes." Andy nods. "Abby Brown."

"Oh." Karen smiles. "So you're actually going through with this?"

"Absolutely." Andy says. "Dan's not getting out that easy. Although I have been nervous about making this call, thus the reason I've been stalling lately in calling."

"It's a big call." Karen states. "How will she react after all this time? Will she even listen to you, or will she hang up? Are you gonna bring back all these emotional scars just by mentioning Dan's name?"

"Thanks." Andy says sarcastically. "I'm so not nervous anymore."

"Sorry." Karen apologizes sincerely. "Just asking the honest questions. You need to know what you're getting yourself into."

"I know." Andy nods. "OK. Let me call. Shoo."

"Oh, alright." Karen says, closing his door behind her."

"OK, Hartgrove." Andy says to himself. "One, two, three... go."

He dials Abby's number and puts the phone to his ear. On the other end, the phone rings and rings. Finally, a woman, Anna, picks up.

"Hello?" Anna asks, answering the phone.

"Yeah, uh, hi." Andy says. "Listen---My name is Andy Hartgrove. I live in North Carolina. By any chance, is there an Abby Brown there?"

There's a silence on the other end for a few seconds. "Excuse me?" Anna asks. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Please don't call here again. OK?"

"No no no." Andy protests. "Please, wait! This isn't a prank, I promise!"

"I'm listening." Anna tells him, still on the phone.

"Like I said, my name's Andy Hartgrove." Andy says introducing himself again. "My fiance's son, Lucas Scott, went to _Tree Hill High _in North Carolina with Abby Brown. They graduated in 2007. I--I looked up Abby Brown on the internet, that's how I got this number, because she is the only one who can help me out right now."

"Help you with what?" Anna asks.

"I don't know if she ever told you about it," Andy begins. "But, um, Abby Brown was in the building during a school shooting at the high school in 2006."

"Yes." Anna begins. "Unfortunately, I know all about it. That day scarred Abby for years."

"I can imagine." Andy says. "And I apologize if bringing this up in her life will bring back those ugly scars in her life, but it's--it's just really important. Trust me, I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't."

"Go on." Anna tells him.

"Abby Brown was a witness to a murder that tragic day." Andy tells her.

"Yes. I know." Anna says.

"She witnessed my fiance's ex-high school-boyfriend, Dan Scott, the biological father of Lucas Scott, shoot his brother, Keith Scott, in the school's hallway that day." Andy tells Anna. "A few months after it happened she came forward and told Lucas Scott what she saw that day. There was no proof for what Dan did, besides Abby being an eye-witness. No one believed Lucas, even when he went to the police. But, I guess his self-conscious guilt got to him, and a few months after Abby came forward, Dan confessed to what he did. He's been in prison for the last four and a half years."

"I'm glad justice was served, and Dan Scott got what he deserved." Anna tells him. "I'm sorry about your friend, Keith Scott, though."

"Thank you." Andy says. "Thing is---recently I found out Dan is planning on getting out of jail by saying he was crazy when he confessed because of just going through his brother's death. He's going to claim that the real murderer of Keith was Jimmy Edwards---the gun man who shot himself. And he's going to claim that he was just protecting Jimmy's name from being slaughtered with the word 'murderer'. That he can't live with the lie anymore, and that's how he plans on getting free."

"Well," Anna begins. "Hopefully you'll find a way to proove that Dan really did it."

"And that's where Abby Brown comes in." Andy says. "She's the only proof we have. She's the only one who saw what Dan did. But that's all we need, is one eye-witness from that day who is testify against Dan and tell the court what she saw. Please, ma'am. It is so very important that Abby does this, providing she makes that choice herself, of course."

"I feel for your situation. I do. And I wish you the best." Anna says. "You and your family are in my prayers. But Abby can't help you. OK? I'm sorry."

"OK." Andy says disappointed. "But, please. Ma'am. if you'd would just talk to Abby. See what she says."

"I'm sorry. The answer's no." Anna says. "Please don't call here again. Goodbye." Anna hangs up.

"But, wait---" Andy begins to protest, now hearing the dial tone. "---just a second." Andy now says to himself. "Damn it."

**SCENE 13: SOUTH CAROLINA. WLTX NEWS STATION. **

Brooke walks into the station and sees the cute lady receptionist lady who was hitting on Mouth before.

"Hi." Brooke says to the receptionist lady. "Can you tell me what floor Mouth McFadden is on?"

"Who?" The lady asks.

"Uh." Brooke says. "Marvin McFadden."

"Oh. Yeah." The lady says. "Mouth. Nickname, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah." Brooke states. "Since high school."

"Ah." The lady says. "Old friend?"

"Yup." Brooke says. "Exactly."

"He should be coming down any second." The woman says. "He is off right now."

"Great." Brooke says. "I'll just have a seat over there." Brooke smiles, and walks over to the seats and sits down.

Mouth walks out of the elevator, seeing Brooke right away.

"Brooke?" Mouth asks surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Brooke admits. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Mouth nods. "Lets go outside."

Brooke and Mouth walk outside, and sit down on a bench.

"So," Mouth begins. "How do you like my work? Big, huh?"

"Yeah." Brooke sys impressed. "You big sports caster man."

"Not quite." Mouth tells her.

"Not yet maybe," Brooke begins. "But definitely sometime soon."

"I'm still waiting til I get elected senator." Mouth winks.

Brooke laughs. "Someday soon, Mouth McFadden." Brooke winks back. "Hey. Maybe you can run for _mayor _of Tree Hill."

"Uh." Mouth says. "I'd be too afraid I'd follow in the foot steps of the last mayor."

"It's really nice talking to you like this." Brooke smiles. "Just like in high school."

"Yeah." Mouth nods. "We definitely need to hang out more often."

"Then how about a movie this weekend?" Brooke asks.

"Um, sure." Mouth says. "Just call me with the time and place."

"Or we could go get some ice cream and decide on it then." Brooke suggests.

"It's winter, Brooke." Mouth reminds her. "A little cold."

"Oh, yeah. Silly me." Brooke smacks her head. "How about coffee then? I know this great coffee place."

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Mouth asks. "I don't wanna seem full of myself, but it really sounds like you're trying to start something with us---you know---"

"I am." Brooke admits. "I'm sorry, Mouth. It's just you're one of the few people who know about my cancer, and now that it's back I need someone, and with not being able to turn to Lucas---"

"Wait." Mouth interrupts. "Your cancer's back?"

"Yeah." Brooke says. "Some came back and now it has spread. I have to go through kemo."

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry." Mouth says. "Well, wait. Why can't you turn to Lucas?"

"He told me to stay away if I couldn't get over him." Brooke admits. "And I can't---get over him."

"So you're trying to with me?" Mouth asks.

"Well," Brooke begins. "No. It's not like that, Mouth. We've always been good friends, and, I don't know, I feel like there was also a little spark with us in high school. I mean, maybe it would've and could've been more if it weren't for Erica, Shelly, Gigi---"

"---Lucas, Chase, Nick?" Mouth asks, adding to the list.

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "But now that all of those people are out of the picture, then maybe---"

"But all of them aren't out of the picture, Brooke." Mouth says. "Lucas is still in the picture. At least on your end. You're still in love with him."

"I'm sure it's just a little crush." Brooke says. "All I need is a guy to help me get over him. A good friend, who I trust, and who likes me the same way back."

"Well, I don't think it's any secret that I've always had a thing for you." Mouth admits. "But there is a new person in the picture. You may know her. Rachel Gatina."

"But, I mean, you guys are just dating, so---" Brooke begins.

"Brooke." Mouth stops her. "This isn't you. You're just heartbroken over Lucas. You see me as a friend, that's all. If it were more, something would have happened sooner. Like Rachel and I did."

Brooke pauses for a second, thinking about what she's doing.

"Thanks, Mouth." Brooke says. "For talking me down."

"No problem." Mouth says. "And now, I should be getting home before Rachel worries." Mouth stands up.

"OK." Brooke says.

"But, hey," Mouth begins. "If you still wanna see that movie, I'd be happy too. I really did mean it when I said we should hang out more."

"Sure." Brooke nods. "I'll give you a call."

"OK." Mouth says. "You want me to walk you to your car?"

"No. It's OK." Brooke declines. "I just wanna sit alone for a minute."

"OK." Mouth nods. "Take care, Brooke." Mouth smiles, as he walks to his car, gets in, and pulls away.

Brooke lays down on the bench, curling up into a ball. Her cell phone rings. It says, "_Cynthia cell_." Brooke hits, "_Ignore call_."

**SCENE 14: KAREN'S HOUSE. **

Karen's making dinner. Andy comes out of his office study and into the kitchen.

"That was a long phone call." Karen tells him.

"Actually," Andy begins. "It wasn't. I've just been in my office thinking for awhile."

"About what?" Karen asks. "Did you get a hold of Abby?"

"No." Andy says. "But I did talk to, uh, her mom. I think."

"What did she say?" Karen asks.

"i explained the situation, why I needed to talk to Abby." Andy says. "And she told me she's sorry, she wishes me the best, but she can't let Abby get involved again. And then she told me to not call their anymore."

"I'm sorry." Karen says. "I guess we need a new plan now."

"Yeah." Andy agrees. "I'm thinking flying to New Jersey and talking to her one-on-one in person."

"You can't." Karen says.

"I can." Andy corrects her. "I found her address online."

"No I mean," Karen begins. "This woman just told her to stay away. If you go all the way there, she may call the police on you."

"And then they'll, what? Just escort me out of her house?" Andy asks. "I'll risk it for the possible positive outcome. Besides, she said don't call again. She didn't say anything about flying to her house."

"Good luck." Karen says. "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Andy asks, giving Karen a kiss. "Alright. I'm gonna hop in the shower, then wash up for dinner." Andy goes into the bathroom.

Karen looks down, and rubs her stomach. "Apparently not." Karen says to herself, stirring the spaghetti sauce.

**SCENE 15: TREE HILL WEDDING STORE.**

Haley and Peyton are inside trying on wedding dresses. Haley comes out in one, posing, and looking in the mirror.

"How do I look?" Haley asks.

"Like the prettiest bride ever." Peyton tells her.

"Even prettier than you?" Haley asks looking at Peyton in her own wedding dress.

Peyton laughs. "Of course, Mrs. soon-to-be Scott!" Peyton says.

"Well, thanks." Haley says. "Oh, I'm loving that dress on you, though. You should totally buy it."

"Really?" Peyton asks. "We haven't even set a date yet."

"So?" Haley says. "He proposed. You're allowed to start planning, and buying stuff."

Peyton looks in the mirror again. "It is a beautiful dress." Peyton admits.

"Yup." Haley smiles. "Go for it."

"OK!" Peyton smiles. "If you buy yours, too."

"Oh, alright." Haley says, pretending to think about it. "Nathan and I may get frisky tonight after he sees me in this dress." Haley winks.

"Hales," Peyton begins. "It's bad luck for him to see you in this before the wedding."

"Third wedding, Peyton." Haley reminds her. "He didn't see me in my gown for the other two weddings and look how those turned out. I'm thinking, it's time to try something different." Haley winks.

"Well, not me." Peyton says. "Bad luck never follows me and Lucas."

**SCENE 16: GEORGIA.**

Brooke is looking at herself in her car's mirror. She wipes her eyes, and gets out, walking inside her apartment. She closes the door behind her, and sees Cynthia has unpacked all of her stuff already. Brooke walks into the kitchen, where Cynthia is baking cookies.

"There you are." Cynthia says. "After you mysteriously disappeared on me, I tried calling your cell."

"Sorry." Brooke apologizes. "I was visiting my friend, Mouth."

"Did you tell your other friends about, you know?" Cynthia asks.

"No. Not yet." Brooke admits. "But I will. Promise."

"Here." Cynthia says. "Have some milk. Sit. Cookies are coming out now."

Brooke sits down, with her milk. Cynthia grabs an oven glove to take out the cookies.

"So," Brooke begins. "You've really cleaned up here. All done unpacking, too?

"Yup." Cynthia nods. "I've always been a fast unpacker." She says putting the cookies on a plate and bringing them over to the table with Brooke. "Oatmeal raisin, OK?"

"My favorite." Brooke smiles.

Cynthia grabs herself a glass of milk, and sits down with Brooke. They begin dunking cookies and eating.

"These are delicious, Cyn." Brooke compliments her. "Thanks. I didn't know you were such a good cook."

"Just like I didn't know you were such a good fashion designer." Cynthia teases. "Kidding."

"Funny." Brooke sticks out her tongue.

"So you seem to be in a better mood." Cynthia admits. "I guess Mouth helped?"

"Not really." Brooke says. "But I'm trying. God. I made a fool out of myself with him tonight."

"How?" Cynthia asks.

"I, um, kinda asked me out on a date." Brooke admits. "Knowing he lives with his girlfriend. Pregnant girlfriend."

"Wow." Cynthia says. "Well, at least you're trying to move on from Lucas. Just next time go for an unattached guy."

"Shut up." Brooke teases, pushing her.

"Did you at least tell Lucas about the cancer yet?" Cynthia asks. "How it's back and you need kemo."

"No." Brooke shakes her head. "He told me to stay away from him."

"He didn't know you still have cancer, Brooke." Cynthia tells her. "He still doesn't."

"You think I should tell him?" Brooke asks.

"Him being one of the many people you should be telling." Cynthia says. "Start with him."

"OK. I will." Brooke nods. "But first, I'm finishing these cookies."

"Deal." Cynthia winks.

**SCENE 17: NATHAN/HALEY'S APARTMENT.**

Nathan put Jamie to bed. He walks out down the hallway, seeing the front door open. It's Haley holding a bad from the wedding store.

"What you got there?" Nathan asks.

"My wedding dress." Haley smiles, putting it down and going over to him.

"Wow." Nathan says. "You don't waste any time."

"Peyton and I were out and stopped by the store." Haley explains. "She brought hers, too."

"I still can't believe Peyton and Lucas, Andy and Karen, and you and I are getting married." Nathan admits. "Again."

"I know." Haley smiles. "Where's Jamie?"

"I just put him to sleep." Nathan tells her. "He had a long day. Oh, dinner's in the oven for you. Did you eat already?"

"Not dinner." Haley says. "Good. I'm starving."

Haley and Nathan walk into the kitchen. Haley sits down. Nathan gets her bowl of mac and cheese ready. He sprinkles salt and pepper on it, and sets it down in front of her.

"Just how you like it." Nathan says. "Jamie helped me make it for you."

"Did you guys have any?" Haley asks.

"Nah." Nathan says. "We ate like men. Steak and potatoes, out."

"So he had a long day?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." Nathan says. "We played basketball. I took him to my interview and drug testing with me."

"Hold on." Haley says. "You had an interview? How did it go?"

"I'm the newest employee of AreoTek Construction." Nathan says. "As long as my drug tests comes out clean."

"Ah. So, you may still not get the job?" Haley asks, joking.

"Hey." Nathan says. "I haven't done that since high school. Junior year."

"I wouldn't recommend doing it again." Haley tells him. "Considering you can't hold your drugs. You collapsed last time."

"Oh." Nathan says. "And like you can hold your liquor?"

Haley smiles. "Not so much." Haley says.

"So," Nathan begins. "Anyway, I was thinking. With me getting a new job finally and you working, we should take Jamie on a family vacation together."

"OK." Haley says. "Sounds like fun. Any destinations in mind?"

"Yeah." Nathan says. "Disneyland. L.A."

"Hmm. Sounds good." Haley says. "Lucas and I already took him to Disney World. So L.A. is perfect."

"Yeah." Nathan says. "He told me."

"Oh, awesome." Haley says. "This is gonna be so much fun." Haley smiles, standing up and grabbing the bag.

"Hey, wait." Nathan says. "You didn't finish your mac and cheese."

"You finish it." Haley tells him. "You're gonna need your energy for what I have in store for us tonight." Haley winks, skipping off to their bedroom with the bag and wedding gown.

Nathan sits down and begins to finish off the mac and cheese.

**SCENE 18: TREE HILL PRISON/COURTHOUSE. **

Dan is standing before the judge, in handcuffs, in the court room. Two guards/police officers are standing behind him. There's a bailiff standing in front of the judge's desk.

"And that is why I am pleading not guilty now." Dan says finishing telling the judge his new case.

"OK, Mr. Scott." The judge says. "Your trial will be in two weeks, when a jury will determine whether or not you're a free man."

"Thanks for your time, your honor." Dan says, turning around as the guards lead him back to his cell.

**CUT TO: NATHAN/HALEY'S APARTMENT.**

Nathan and Haley are laying in their bed. Nathan has his arm around Haley, as Haley is curled up close to Nathan. Nathan is shirtless, and Haley has no apparent bra or shirt on, under the covers. Her wedding dress in on the floor.

"I really did need my energy." Nathan admits. "Steak and mac and cheese wasn't enough."

Haley laughs. "So you like my wedding dress?" Haley asks.

"Love it." Nathan smiles. "Boy do I love it."

"And you don't think we'll have bad luck now that you saw my dress before the wedding?" Haley asks.

"No more bad luck than Chris Keller and a heartbroken Lucas can create." Nathan says, teasing.

"Hmmhmm." Haley says giggling, reaching over to kiss Nathan.

**CUT TO: TREE HILL CONVENIENT STORE.**

Frankie and Susie walk in. They go down an isle and pick up an item. They go up to the cashier's register and sets down the item.

"Nice night, huh?" Frankie asks.

"Yup." The cashier says, taking their money. "Sure is." He says, putting their pack of condoms in a bag and handing it to Frankie.

"Thanks." Frankie says. "Good night."

They walk out, holding hands.

**CUT TO: LUCAS'S APARTMENT.**

Brooke's car pulls up and she goes to Lucas's apartment door. She knock on the door. Lucas answers it.

"Brooke," Lucas says surprised. "I hope this means you wanna be friends?"

"I have something to tell you." Brooke admits. "About the cancer."

Lucas grows curious and concerned. "Come in." Lucas says. "Peyton called. She's just closing up TRIC."

Brooke walks in. Lucas shuts the door.

"Coffee?" Lucas offers to Brooke.

"No." Brooke declines. "I'm not staying long."

"So," Lucas says. "I'm assuming you heard back from the doctor's? What's up?"

"Well, I--I," Brooke begins. "I'm scared."

Lucas moves closer to Brooke. "What did they say?"

_'Forever Young' _By Alphaville begins to play in the background. Brooke can't help but to begin to cry. Lucas looks sad and worried for her.

"They said it's rare to happen," Brooke says. "But the cancer, it came back. Even after the surgery and radiotherapy. And cancer cells they missed before, they'v now spread to other parts of me."

"Oh, my---" Lucas says almost in disbelief and concern.

"I need to go through kemo, Luke." Brooke admits. "The whole process. Shaved head. Chemicals pumped into me. And---and, even then there's no guarantee---" Brooke stops, starting to cry, bending over.

"Brooke," Lucas says, getting her to stand up straight, putting his arms around her for comfort. "No guarantee for what?"

Brooke cries in his chest. "No guarantee that I'll survive, Luke." Brooke says. "I mean they'll keep going through with sessions, but it doesn't work for everybody."

"Brooke, we are gonna beat this." Lucas assures her. "I promise you."

"That's what you said about the surgery. And the radiotherapy." Brooke says. "And I _haven't _beaten it yet!"

"The kemo will work." Lucas says. "You have to have faith."

"Like Peyton's mother, Ellie, had faith?" Brooke asks. "And yet she died suddenly."

"That's not you." Lucas says. "Your family doesn't have a history of cancer."

"That doesn't matter, Luke." Brooke tells him, looking up at him as she stand wrapped in his arms. "Oh God, Luke. What if I die? I'm too young for this. Anyone's too young for this. Why is life like this, Lucas?"

"Like what?" Lucas asks.

"So scary." Brooke says. "So unsure. You're a teenager for what feels like forever. You feel like nothing's ever gonna happen to you. That you're invincible. You feel like life is perfect. But then you grow up and realize your adolescence as slipped by you almost over night. And it's like nothing else matters when you're faced with cancer, that life is pointless."

"Don't say that, Brooke." Lucas says. "It's not pointless. You're not. You've touched so many lives in your twenty-two years. You've touched all of your friend's lives. You've touched my life."

"Really?" Brooke asks.

"Absolutely." Lucas says.

Brooke smiles, looking up into Lucas's eyes. "I feel so safe around you."Brooke says, suddenly slightly giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Brooke." Lucas says. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." Brooke apologizes. "I just needed to."

Lucas nods.

"I liked it." Brooke admits. "Lucas, come here." She pulls him closer and puts her hands around his neck and begins to kiss him passionately. Lucas begins to cry, feeling afraid for Brooke. Brooke cries too. Brooke continues to kiss Lucas, as Lucas slowly puts his hands around Brooke, on her back.

**CUT TO: TRIC. OUTSIDE. **

Peyton walks to her car and presses a button on her key chain. The trunk opens from the back. She puts her bag with the wedding dress inside in the trunk, and pauses for a moment looking at the wedding dress.

"Peyton Elizabeth Scott." Peyton says to herself with a huge smile on her face.

Peyton closes the trunk, and gets inside her car, and turns it on.

**CUT TO: LUCAS'S APARTMENT. **

Lucas and Brooke still stand there kissing, with their arms around each other.

_**END OF CHAPTER.**_


	16. A Little More Touch Me

**Season 5. Chapter 16. **_**'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me.'**_

**SCENE 1: LUCAS'S APARTMENT. THE NIGHT THAT BROOKE CAME OVER, WHERE LAST CHAPTER LEFT OFF. **

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) -- _

_"Is nothing absolute anymore? Love. Commitment. Promises. You think you're safe when you take a chance and give your whole heart to someone, that there's no way they'll hurt you then. But in this world, you're never safe from pain. I don't care who you are."_

Brooke and Lucas are kissing, and hugging, each other. Tears are running down both of their faces. Suddenly, Lucas pulls away and stops, looking down.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asks, trying to comfort him.

Lucas gently pushes her away.

"What the hell am I doing, Brooke?" Lucas asks. "What have I done?"

"You kissed me." Brooke smiles. "And it was so nice. I've missed that so much."

"Peyton, Brooke." Lucas reminds her. "I _love _Peyton!"

"You must have some kind of feelings for me to do what you just did." Brooke smiles. "And I'd be glad to explore them more with you."

"What the hell's wrong with you, Brooke?" Lucas asks. "I can't believe I did that. I was just so afraid at the thought of you dying. And then you kissed me, and I let it happen. I wasn't thinking."

"Or maybe you finally are thinking." Brooke suggests, smiles in a flirty way.

"No!" Lucas shouts. "I never wanted to cheat on Peyton. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Luke--" Brooke begins.

"But I did!" Lucas says in anger. "I have!"

Lucas looks around, in disbelief at what he's done.

"Oh, God." Lucas says to himself. "This can't be happening."

Lucas pauses for a second, to collect himself emotionally. Then he looks around, at Brooke, grows more angry, and suddenly throws down a picture of Brooke on the desk to the floor. It shatters.

"I want you out of my life." Lucas tells her. "For good this time. I don't care if you change. I just don't care. You've caused so much damage already, and this---neither of us can take it back."

"I don't wanna take this back!" Brooke yells.

"Well, I do!" Lucas yells over her, as the sound of keys entering the door's lock begins, but Brooke and Lucas are too loud to hear it.

"Luke---" Brooke begins, as she grabs him and begins kissing him again.

Peyton walks in, and sees Brooke and Lucas kissing. In shock, she drops her bag to the floor. Lucas stops and looks at Peyton.

"Peyton---" Lucas begins, wordless.

"What's going on?" Peyton asks.

"Peyton," Brooke begins. "I came over to tell Lucas news about my cancer, and---"

"That involves kissing?" Peyton asks upset.

"It's not like that." Lucas says. "She kissed me."

"I didn't see you exactly pushing her away." Peyton says.

"I did!" Lucas says.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Peyton says. "I have to return this wedding dress, and then I'll find a place to crash. If you know what's good for you, neither of you will follow me."

Peyton turns around and walks out the door, closing it behind her. Lucas just stares at Brooke for a moment, and then going back to his bedroom closing the door behind him. Brooke stands there, shaking and crying, sitting down in the middle of the floor.

_**END OF TEASER.**_

**SCENE 2: TREE HILL HIGH. GYM. ****ONE WEEK LATER.**

Lucas is coaching the basketball team.

"Good practice." Lucas announces. "We'll definitely be ready for our first post-season game."

The team high-fives each other.

"OK." Lucas says. "Hit the showers."

The team goes to the locker room. Lucas goes over to his gym bag and puts his whistle and belongings away. He sits down by him self. Over by the entrance of the gym, Haley approaches the doors and looks in at Lucas sitting down by himself alone. She's about to enter, as she begins to think about a few days prior.

**FLASHBACK: SIX DAYS EARLIER. TREE HILL HIGH CLASS ROOM.**

Haley is sitting grading papers. Lucas knocks on her opened door and walks in. He looks a bit "off."

"You look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Haley says.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "Can we talk?"

Haley puts down her pen and leans back in her chair. "Of course." Haley says. "What's up?"

"I really screwed up last night." Lucas admits. "With Brooke and Peyton."

"OK." Haley says. "Have we just gone back in time to our high school days?"

"Funny." Lucas says seriously. "Brooke came by my apartment last night, and---"

"And?" Haley asks. "OK. Don't tell me you---"

"No." Lucas says quickly. "Not that. But we did---she did kiss me."

"What?" Haley asks surprised. "Did you tell Peyton?"

"I didn't have to." Lucas says. "She walked in on us."

"What did she say?" Haley asks.

"She told me and Brooke not to follow her and she left." Lucas admits. "Don't know where she's at."

"Why would Brooke kiss you?" Haley asks. "She knows you and Peyton are happily engaged. I can't believe she'd do that."

"It's not her fault." Lucas says. "She just---she was scared."

"Of what?" Haley asks. "What could possibly be worse than Peyton's wrath? Trust me, I've felt it."

"Maybe dying." Lucas admits. "Brooke has cancer, Hales. She had surgery and treatments to try to rid her body of it, but the cancer---it just came back. Thus the reason she was at my place last night. For comfort. And also, she kind of told me she has feelings for me weeks ago."

"Wait." Haley says. "Brooke has cancer? And no one felt a need to let me in on this?"

"She didn't want to worry anyone." Lucas explains. "She made Peyton and I promise not to tell anyone."

"Peyton knew, too?" Haley asks. "OK. Not the point right now. So what are you gonna do about Peyton?"

"I guess wait til she decides to talk to me again, because I have no idea where she's at." Lucas admits. "I just needed to tell a friend."

Haley gives him a hug. Lucas hugs back.

**/END OF FLASHBACK. PRESENT TIME. GYM.**

Haley walks into the gym finally. Lucas is just now standing up.

"Need a hug, boy?" Haley asks approaching him.

Lucas smiles. "Just need a Peyton." Lucas tells her.

Haley goes up to him and hugs him anyway.

"She'll come around." Haley comforts him. "Where ever she is."

**SCENE 3: TREE HILL AIRPORT. **

Karen is walking out of the airport. She goes into the parking lot and to her car, gets in, and just sits there for a moment.

**FLASHBACK. TH AIRPORT. FIFTEEN MINUTES EARLIER.**

Andy and Karen are sitting in front of the security check-point. Andy has one bag with him---his back pack.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Karen asks.

"I have to." Andy tells her. "I can't let Dan win."

"Abby's mother told you to stay away." Karen says. "She's not going to react kindly when you show up at her door."

"That's a chance I have to take. I'll be fine." Andy says. "I'm just going to talk to Abby, tell her what's going on, and I'm sure once she knows what Dan's up to, she'll insist on coming back with me."

"I hope you're right." Karen says holding his hand.

"In the meantime," Andy begins. "You stay away from Dan. Got it? I don't want him getting you anymore upset."

"If anyone can set him straight," Karen begins to say. "It's me."

"No. You can't." Andy tells her. "Dan wants his freedom. There's not a thing you can do to stop him. Stay away from that prison, Karen. Continue to prepare for our wedding to keep yourself busy."

"OK." Karen nods.

Andy checks his watch.

"I should go now." Andy says. "Plane takes off in a few minutes."

Andy stand up with Karen. They embrace in a hug and kiss, and then Andy walks through security, looking back at Karen.

**/END OF FLASHBACK. PRESENT TIME. AIRPORT PARKING LOT.**

Karen is sitting in her car. She picks up her keys and puts it in the ignition.

"Here I come, Danny Boy." Karen says to herself.

**SCENE 4: TREE HILL PRISON.**

Dan is sitting in his cell, reading a magazine. Karen enters and walks up before his jail cell.

"Karen," Dan begins standing up. "So you came back. I knew you would."

"I came to talk some sense into you." Karen tells him. "You killed Keith, and we both know it. Why are you trying to deny it now?"

"I didn't kill my brother, Karen." Dan says. "Now, lets get to the real reason why you're here."

"Oh?" Karen asks.

"Yeah." Dan replies. "We both know you never stopped having feelings for me after all of these years."

"You're pathetic." Karen tells him, showing him her engagement ring from Andy. "I'm kind of engaged."

"Oh, yes." Dan replies. "To that little guy, right? Yeah. He stopped by here the other week. What's he up to now?"

"He's working on keeping you inside those bars." Karen says.

"Oh, yeah?" Dan asks. "Well, tell him I said good luck with that."

"He doesn't need your luck." Karen says. "God, you're lucky there are metal bars in between us right now."

"Am I?" Dan asks. "Because you may not be able to keep your hands off him if there weren't?"

"That's correct." Karen nods. "That is, couldn't keep my hands from strangling you."

"Oh, guard!" Dan pretends to yell loudly. "My ex is hitting on me."

"Bottom line, Dan, is you killed Keith." Karen says. "You deserve to be in here and you're trying to get out by lying. You took a life, and now you have to spend yours inside here."

"A judge would disagree with you, Karen." Dan says. "See, in a week, I'll be a free man."

"Great." Karen says. "Then you won't have these bars protecting you anymore."

"Or you." Dan replies. "Now, hmm, lets see. What shall I do when I get out of here? I know. I'll go pay a visit to my sons and their girlfriends. While I'm at it, I'll get to see my grandson. Then I'll come by your place to see how happy you and the little guy are with raising your daughter, Lily."

"You stay away from you, or I swear to God I'll be in here next for murder." Karen threatens him. "And stay away from Nathan and Lucas and everyone else while you're at it."

"Like I said," Dan begins. "I'll be a free man. I can go where I want."

"And like I said," Karen begins. "Andy's working on a plan to keep you in here as we speak."

"Ah, yes." Dan says. "He's looking for Abby Brown. She can't proove anything."

"All she needs to do is tell the judge what she saw." Karen says.

"Karen," Dan begins. "Why do you insist on keeping a dying man in this place?"

"Oh, please." Karen says. "Unfortunately, nothing can kill Dan Scott."

"Cancer can." Dan replies. "It's only a matter of time."

"You know," Karen begins. "Most people who have cancer want to leave this world a better place. But you just want to cause harm until you die."

"You mean life Keith and Deb?" Dan asks. "Keith spent his last days trying to kill me."

"Deb tried to kill you!" Karen yells. "Not Keith! You know that!"

"I'm talking about the gun he bought to shoot me." Dan tells her. "And you're right, Deb also tried to kill me. She also turned to drugs and alcohol and spent her last days doing nothing but hurting her son and everyone else. Much like you accuse me of doing. By the way, thank for telling me Deb died three years ago."

"You mightaswell of shot her, too." Karen says. "Seventeen years of marriage with you, your abuse, controllness. You killed her. You turned her into what she became."

"No." Dan replies. "Deb made a choice. She's the only one to blame for her death. Besides, she might of turned to alcohol and drugs when she was married to me. But she turned to suicide, death, when I was locked away in jail away from her and while she had you and Nathan in her life. So, now, who's the one who, uh, killed her again?"

Karen just shakes her head at him.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Dan begins. "I really should be getting back to my magazine. It has a really interesting article in it. You should check it out. It's about people who are innocent and get wrongfully convicted, who spend years in jail and finally become free again years later. I should be done reading it today. I'll send you it in the mail tomorrow. Or maybe I'll hand-deliver it to your house in person, say, in about a week." Dan winks.

Karen walks out.

**SCENE 5: TREE HILL HIGH. HALLWAY.**

Frankie and Susie are walking down the hall holding hands.

"So," Susie begins. "You've been quiet."

"You too." Frankie tells her.

"Guess we both have ever since---" Susie begins.

"Maybe we're not ready." Frankie shrugs.

"I thought you wanted to?" Susie asks. "I mean, I know we just started dating, but I am insanely attracted to you."

"So am I." Frankie smiles. "It's just it's---kind of a big deal to me. I know. Weird, right? I seem like this tough guy, I know. You probably thought sex was no big deal to me."

"I don't judge." Susie says. "You do put on a tough guy act, but I always knew it was just that. An act. I'm glad you let me in passed all the B.S. you give everyone else."

"Everyone else being Michael and Greg?" Frankie asks.

"Namely them." Susie nods. "Sure. Others, too."

"Honestly," Frankie begins. "One of the reasons it's such a big deal to me is because---I'm a virgin."

"What?!" Susie asks, terribly surprised. "You are? Oh, God. I would have never guessed. Not with that body."

"Guess I'm full of surprises." Frankie tells her. "So, um," Frankie begins to say.

Susie nods. "I am." Susie states.

"You and Michael never---" Frankie begins to ask.

"No." Susie shakes her head. "Or Greg."

"I know you and Greg had _something_." Frankie tells her.

"It was before you got here." Susie tells him. "For about five seconds."

Frankie leans her up against his locker, and starts kissing her.

"I'll see you tonight," Frankie begins. "Kay?"

Susie nods, smiling.

"You bet." Susie says. "I can't wait."

Susie skips down the hall and exits. Frankie smiles. Lucas comes walking by seeing Frankie.

"How's it going with her?" Lucas asks him.

"Excellent." Frankie says.

"Careful." Lucas warns him. "My mother got pregnant when she was seventeen and in high school. My brother's mother got pregnant at 18 and her first semester of college. And my best friend, Hales, got pregnant during her senior year of high school. They all got lucky and turned out great, sure. Well, mostly. But I wouldn't take that risk if I were you."

"You wouldn't?" Frankie asks. "Come on, man. You're not _that _much older than me. Are you saying you never got any girls pregnant? Or almost got any pregnant?"

"You've been talking to Hales," Lucas begins. "Haven't you?"

Frankie shrugs, shaking his head.

"OK." Lucas says. "Maybe you're right. But I am older and wiser now. And one of the benefits of having a coach not much older than you who has been there and done that, is you have someone to guide you when you need it---and tell you when you're about to make a mistake you can't take back."

Frankie shrugs again.

"So," Frankie begins. "If a older and wiser coach told you that when you were in high school, would you have listened?"

"Probably not." Lucas admits. "But why not be better than me then? Just think about it."

Lucas begins to walk away.

"Nice job at practice today." Lucas tells him. "See you tomorrow." Lucas says without turning around.

**SCENE 6: NEW JERSEY AIRPORT.**

Andy is getting off of the plane, with his one luggage---his backpack---strapped on his back. He walks passed security and to the exit, walking outside.

"Freezing out." Andy says, taking out his cell phone and dialing a number. He waits for an answer.

"Hello?" Anna says on the other end, picking up.

"It's Andy." Andy tells her. "We spoke a week ago."

"Didn't I tell you not to call here again?" Anna asks him.

"I know." Andy nods. "But I'm in New Jersey now. Please, ma'am, can you give me one more chance to make my case? It's really important. The safety of my fiance and her son and their loved ones depend on it."

"How so?" Anna asks.

"If Dan Scott gets free of jail," Andy begins. "There's no telling what he'll do to the people I love---and even myself. He murdered his brother. That's what he is capable of. Please. Just tell me where to meet you and I'll be on a taxi like that."

Anna shrugs, giving up, and giving in.

"How does coffee sound?" Anna asks.

"Nothing sounds better." Andy tells her.

**SCENE 7: TREE HILL HIGH. HALEY'S CLASSROOM.**

Brooke walks in. Haley's sitting at her desk grading papers.

"Hi." Brooke says softly.

"Brooke," Haley begins. "How are you?"

"Sympathetic tone," Brooke begins. "Head tilt, soft voice. You must have talked to Lucas."

"Yeah." Haley says. "I'm guessing you haven't heard from Peyton, either?"

Brooke shakes her head. "I feel so bad." Brooke admits. "The look on Peyton's face---"

"Yeah, well," Haley begins. "You should feel bad. Seriously, Brooke. What were you thinking?"

"There's more to the story, Hales." Brooke tells her. "You don't know the full story."

"I know more than you think." Haley tells her. "Like you said, I talked to Lucas. See, a real friend doesn't hide anything."

"Hales," Brooke begins. "I wanted to tell you."

"Why didn't you, Brooke?" Haley asks. "I thought we were better friends than that."

"We are." Brooke says.

"Obviously not as good as you and Lucas." Haley says. "But, then, I guess I really don't want the kind of relationship you have with Lucas seeing that I'm not a lesbian."

"It's not like that." Brooke says. "It just happened, and it's my fault. Peyton needs to know that."

"Look," Haley begins. "I hated getting involved in your guy's twisted love triangle back in high school, and I hate it now too. Leave me out of it. I just can't believe you didn't tell me you had _cancer_. I'm sorry. _Have _cancer."

"It's just," Brooke begins, sadly. "I didn't want a whole bunch of sympathetic people showing up at my door. If everyone knew it would be like it was real. And, trust me, it felt real enough. If it's any consolation, I came here to tell you about it now. And I didn't know you knew already until you told me."

Haley stands up. "There's a reason there would be a whole bunch of sympathetic people at your door, Brooke." Haley tells her. "You have a lot of people in your life who care about you and who don't want to loose you." Haley begins to cry suddenly. "A lot of people who would be devastated if you got lost." Haley hugs Brooke.

"Hales," Brooke begins hugging back and starting to cry. "I love you, too."

Haley smiles. "No more secrets." Haley tells her. "I want to know everything about this as you find it out."

"OK." Brooke nods. "Well, did Lucas tell you I have to go through kemo?"

Haley nods. "He mentioned it." Haley says. "And I'll be by your side every step of the way."

"Thanks, Haley." Brooke smiles. "Or should I say Teacher Girl?"

Haley laughs, rubbing her tears away. "That's a new one." Haley tells her.

"I should go find Nathan." Brooke says. "Fill him on the cancer scenario."

"I think he's at the River Court." Haley informs her. "Good luck."

Brooke smiles and nods, and exits. Haley sits back down at her desk.

**SCENE 8: NEW JERSEY'S LOCAL STARBUCKS.**

Andy gets out of the taxi, and walks inside. There he sees a woman sitting at the table sipping coffee.

"Andy?" Anna asks.

Andy nods, and sits down across from her.

"Thanks for meeting me." Andy tells her.

"Well," Anna begins. "It seemed important."

"Are you Abby's mother?" Andy asks.

"No." Anna shakes her head. "I'm Abby's mother, Hope's, caretaker."

"Caretaker?" Andy asks confused. "Why does she need a caretaker?"

"She's had a very difficult passed few years," Anna informs him. "To say the least."

"Yeah." Andy says. "I mean, I imagine. Her daughter being the only witness to the mayor, at the time, killing his brother in cold blood."

"Yeah. Exactly." Anna says. "Which is why I'm appalled that you would want to stir up those horrible memories for the poor girl."

"Trust me," Andy begins. "I don't _want _that. I wish to God I had other proof of what Dan did. Another witness. Something. But I don't. I just have Abby as that proof. Abby's our only hope to keep Dan Scott locked up for good. In a way, Abby's our only protection from Dan Scott."

"Well," Anna says. "Then I'm really sorry to tell you the truth."

"Truth about what?" Andy asks.

"Why Hope needs a caretaker." Anna tells him.

"And that's because---?" Andy asks her.

"Abby Brown," Anna begins to tell him. "Died, two years ago."

Andy looks shocked, and saddened for Anna and Hope.

"No." Andy says in denial. "No. It can't be."

Anna nods. "I'm sorry, sir." Anna apologizes, feeling for his situation. "I didn't know this Dan Scott, but I don't want him to get out of jail any more than you do. I wouldn't want any murderer to get out of jail."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Andy tells her. "And especially Hope's, too."

"Thank you." Anna says. "I was actually Abby's aunt."

"How did it happen?" Andy asks.

"Well," Anna begins. "She killed herself. She tried getting over what she saw that day, but it just kept on haunting her. And, honestly, Hope didn't make it any better. Even after they moved to New Jersey to get away from it, Hope was still overprotective of her daughter. She wouldn't let her go out much and live her life. Abby always said she left like she's the one who died that day in the school. Abby wanted to go away for college, but Hope refused. She wouldn't pay for it. So Abby spent a few years at community college. Until one day she couldn't take it anymore. She OD'ed in her bedroom."

"I am so sorry." Andy apologizes. "So, you moved in with Hope to help out after he daughter's death?"

Anna nods. "Yeah." Anna says. "At first I was just there to help out. Hope would talk to me and things were semi normal. But then when reality sunk in Hope withdrew. She started just sitting in her chair all day, staring into space. She hasn't uttered a word to me for over a year. She just nods."

"I had no idea." Andy says. "I'm sorry for coming. Disturbing your life. Making you talk about all of this. It must be hard."

"It's OK." Anna says. "I understand why you had to come."

Andy stands up. "Well," Andy begins. "Thanks for meeting with me. And I'm sorry again about your niece."

"You came all this way." Anna says. "If you want, you come come back to my place, meet Hope, have some dinner."

"That's OK." Andy declines. "I think I'm imposed enough on you."

Anna nods. "Well," Anna begins. "Have a safe flight back."

"Thanks." Andy says. "Take care." Andy exits, and begins to call another taxi.

**SCENE 9: RIVER COURT.**

Nathan's shooting baskets in his basketball attire. Brooke walks up to the court. Nathan sees, and holds the balls in his arms.

"Brooke," Nathan says. "Pleasant surprise."

"How is everything?" Brooke asks. "How's Jamie?"

"He's a little basketball pro." Nathan brags about his son. "But right now, he's a little tyke in preschool."

Brooke smiles.

"How have you been?" Nathan asks. "Lucas told me about your feelings for him."

"Oh." Brooke says. "So, you guys are close again? Tell each other everything."

"Yeah." Nathan states. "We're honest about everything. Especially regarding Dan."

Brooke nods. "I'm glad to hear that about you two." Brooke says. "Actually, speaking of my feelings for him---"

"Yeah?" Nathan asks curiously.

"I mean, Lucas probably already told you," Brooke says. "You guys being so close and all."

"Told me what, Brooke?" Nathan asks.

"That he and I kissed last week." Brooke admits. "And Peyton walked in on us."

"What?!" Nathan asks shocked. "No. I had no idea. How's Peyton?"

"I don't know." Brooke says. "She walked out and we haven't heard from her since."

"OK. No offense, but," Nathan begins. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm in love with him." Brooke reminds him. "And, plus, I was scared. And one thing led to another, and---"

"Scared of what?" Nathan asks.

"Not making it." Brooke tells him. "Being another statistic to the victims of cancer."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asks.

"Um." Brooke stutters. "Lucas didn't tell you? I was diagnosed with cancer. I had surgery, but it came back. I went through radiotherapy, but it came back. Now I have to go through kemo. I found out last week, got terrified, and went to see Lucas. I figured he told you with you guys being so close again."

"No." Nathan says. "He didn't. Oh God, I can't believe this." Nathan hugs Brooke. "Who else knows?"

"Well," Brooke begins. "Lucas, Mouth, Rachel, my room mate Cynthia, and as of today, Haley. Oh, and Lucas told Peyton weeks ago, too."

"Wait." Nathan says. "You told, like, four people and not me? Or Hales?"

"I didn't even tell my best friend, Peyton." Brooke says. "Lucas told her, even after he promised me he wouldn't."

"After everything you and I have been through, Brooke," Nathan begins. "And you didn't tell me sooner."

"Nate," Brooke begins. "I'm sorry. Like I told Haley, I didn't want a whole lot of sympathy from everyone."

"So instead you tell your three other friends," Nathan says. "And the guy your harboring a secret love affair with."

"I know this is a lot to pile on you at once, Nate," Brooke begins. "I hope you're not too upset."

"Well, I am." Nathan says. "I'm also terrified. You're going to be OK, right?"

"I don't know." Brooke says. "God. I feel so guilty. I may have broken up Lucas and Peyton. I waited so long to tell some of my best friends I have cancer. I'm screwing up left and right here."

Nathan hugs Brooke. "It's OK, Brooke." Nathan comforts her. "I'm only upset you didn't tell me because I can't imagine how you could go through this alone. It hurts me to think you were so scared about this all this time, and I had no idea. I want to be there for you, Brooke. Let me. Please."

"I need you here for me, Nate." Brooke tells him.

"You got me." Nathan assures her.

**SCENE 10: TREE HILL MOTEl (ROOM). FLASHBACK: SEVEN DAYS EARLIER.**

Peyton opens the motel room door and rushes in crying, closing the door behind her. She plops onto the bed, throwing her wedding dress onto the floor. She keeps crying, devastated.

"Stupid dress!" Peyton yells.

Peyton takes out a picture of Lucas from her purse, and stares at it for a moment.

"Men are _jerks_!" Peyton yells, ripping up Lucas's picture.

She takes out another picture, of Brooke, from her purse, and stares at it for a moment.

"_Slut_!" Peyton yells, ripping up the picture.

She continues to cry on the bed, covering her face.

**/END OF FLASHBACK. PRESENT TIME. MOTEL ROOM.**

Peyton is sitting up on the bed, looking at the ripped up pictures on the floor. She looks over on the other side of the floor and again sees her wedding dress, all torn up and soaked, from a few days ago.

"Stupid dress." Peyton says calmly, but hurt.

Peyton picks up her cell and dials someone's number.

**CUT TO: **Haley's classroom.

Haley is sitting her her desk. Her cell phone rings. She picks it up.

"Hello?" Haley asks, answering it.

"Hales," Peyton begins to say on the other end. "It's me. Peyton."

"Oh, my God." Haley says relieved. "Where are you? Lucas told me what happened."

"I figured he would." Peyton says. "I'm in a motel, in Tree Hill."

"Listen, Peyton," Haley begins. "Lucas feels terrible about what happened. Brooke too."

"They should." Peyton tells her.

"You're right." Haley says. "But you have to know it didn't mean anything. At least, not to Lucas. He loves you."

"Right." Peyton rolls her eyes. "People who love someone, don't go making out with their best friends."

"He didn't." Haley says. "It was one stupid kiss that meant nothing."

"Two seconds after he proposes to me and I catch him kissing Brooke." Peyton says. "And not just kissing. But they had their arms around each other and everything."

"Honestly, Peyton." Haley says. "I figured if anyone would understand a girl kissing the guy she loves in a moment where she's afraid of dying, it would be you."

"Hales," Peyton begins. "You really think blood pouring out of my leg, threatening to kill me _right then _and giving Lucas a two second kiss on the lips is the same as Brooke and Lucas holding onto each other in a romantic, tearful long kiss?"

"He loves you," Haley begins. "Not Brooke. Are you really gonna let a stupid kiss get in the way of a life time together?"

Peyton pauses. "I don't know." Peyton admits. "Maybe."

"At least talk to him." Haley tells her.

"Oh, I plan on it." Peyton says.

**SCENE 11: KAREN'S CAFE. **

Lucas walks in. Karen is pouring people coffee.

"Well," Karen begins to Lucas. "If it isn't the post-season coach of the Tree Hill Ravens."

"Don't get too excited, ma." Lucas says. "We have to win the next five games to win the state championship."

"You can do it." Karen smiles.

"With two of my best players off the team," Lucas begins. "I doubt it."

"Now what kind of attitude is that?" Karen asks.

"A realistic one." Lucas replies.

"So how are you, Lucas?" Karen asks. "Seem like you've been in hiding for the last week."

"Sorry." Lucas apologizes. "Just been dealing with some stuff."

"You want to talk about it?" Karen asks.

"Not really." Lucas declines. "Do you?"

"Not if you don't want to." Karen says.

"No. I mean about your stuff." Lucas says. "Dan-wise."

"Oh." Karen says softly. "Well, I went to see him earlier. He's as bad as ever."

"What did he say?" Lucas asks.

"Basically," Karen begins. "That all of us should be afraid when he gets out.He threatened to come after us, Luke."

"Well, then it's a good thing Andy's convincing Abby Brown to testify against him." Lucas says hopeful.

"She's our only chance." Karen says. "If for some reason Abby doesn't come back with Andy, our world is about to be turned upside down."

"Don't worry, ma." Lucas assures her. "If Dan tries anything, he'll have to get through me, Nathan, and Andy first."

"Don't be such a hero, Lucas." Karen says. "What if he gets a gun?"

"Then I'll be proud to die protecting the ones I love." Lucas says. "Just like Keith."

"Don't talk like that." Karen says. "I need you on this planet. So do a lot of other people. Your brother, Haley, Peyton."

"I don't know about that one." Lucas admits.

"What?" Karen asks confused.

"Peyton." Lucas says. "She'd probably be better off without me."

"Now why would you say such a thing?" Karen asks.

"There's something I haven't told you yet, ma." Lucas admits.

Karen looks at him curiously and concerned.

**SCENE 12: HALEY'S CLASSROOM.**

Haley is packing up her stuff and about to walk out, when Susie stops by.

"You're here late." Haley tells her.

"I wanted to talk to you." Susie admits.

"The door's always opened." Haley reminds her. "Come on. I was just about to leave. Walk with me."

Haley walks her door, and they begin walking down the hallway.

"So this about Frankie?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." Susie nods. "This may be kind of weird, but Frankie and I are talking about having sex."

"Well," Haley begins. "If you need to ask me how to do it you may be too young for it."

"Funny." Susie says. "I can tell Frankie really wants to, but I'm not so sure. I mean, being with him is great. Kissing, making out, talking, and, um---"

"Well, first of all," Haley begins. "Don't tell anyone we had this conversation. And second, you need to talk to him about it. He needs to know you're having doubts, and you should tell him why you're having doubts. Communication. If you guys don't have it, then maybe you're both to young to be in a relationship. Let alone having sex."

"How did you get so smart?" Susie asks.

"I wasn't always so smart." Haley tells her. "I'm twenty-two years old and I have an almost five year old son. You do the math."

"But you're the math teacher." Susie jokes.

"Funny girl." Haley says.

**SCENE 13: KAREN'S CAFE.**

Lucas is eating a hamburger at the counter. Karen is serving coffee.

"More soda?" Karen asks.

"Just water." Lucas says. "Thanks."

"So haven't talked to her yet?" Karen asks.

"I don't know where she is." Lucas says. "I feel so bad."

"Well," Karen begins. "I guess all you can really do is apologize and hope she accepts that to be enough."

Lucas nods, putting down his hamburger.

"Why did I get this thing?" Lucas asks himself. "I'm not even hungry."

"Can I ask you something, Luke?" Karen asks. "Do you have feelings for Brooke?"

"How do I answer that?" Lucas asks. "It's Brooke. I've been through so much with Brooke and Peyton in the last seven years, I think I'll always have feelings for both of them."

Karen just looks at him, listening.

"But I'm in love with Peyton." Lucas finally says. "I just hope she believes me."

"Well," Karen begins. "No matter what happens, you'll have plenty of people in your life who care about you."

"I know." Lucas says. "Well, I should call Hales. If Peyton got ahold of anyone, it's her. Thanks for the talk, ma. And the burger." He says looking at half the burger he didn't eat. "Even if I barely touched it."

"Good luck, honey." Karen smiles.

Lucas goes outside the exit door and calls Haley. Haley answers her cell.

"Lucas." Haley says. "What's up?"

"I was just calling to see if you heard from Peyton." Lucas admits.

"Actually," Haley begins. "Yeah. She called me earlier."

"Oh, my God. You did?" Lucas asks. "What did she say?"

"Um." Haley stutters. "Honestly, she seemed pretty upset. Listen Luke, I'll call you later and talk about this more. OK? I'm, uh, driving home right now."

"OK." Lucas says. "Bye."

They hang up.

**CUT TO: **TRIC.

Haley and Peyton are inside sitting at the bar. Haley puts her cell back in her purse.

"What did he say?" Peyton asks.

"You should really call him." Haley tells her. "On second thought, you should really go see him."

"Why?" Peyton asks. "So he can apologize, says it's me he loves, and that the kiss meant nothing? I don't want to hear that right now."

"OK." Haley drops it. "I know you're upset and you have every right to be, but he's still currently your fiance, Peyton. And he does deserve a modicum of respect."

Peyton thinks, and goes back to serving someone's drink.

**SCENE 14: SOUTH CAROLINA. RACHEL'S HOUSE.**

Rachel is cooking dinner. Mouth walks in the front door, getting home from work.

"Honey," Mouth begins. "I'm home!"

"How very 1950's of you." Rachel says as she walks into the hall greeting him with a kiss.

"What smells so good?" Mouth asks.

"Dinner." Rachel replies. "I put the leftover turkey from Christmas to use in some of my home made soup."

"That turkey's like three weeks old." Mouth tells her.

"Uh, so." Rachel says. "It was kept in the refrigerator."

"Anyway," Mouth begins. "Did you give anymore thought to the unmentionable?"

"The baby?" Rachel asks. "Yeah. I have. I've been thinking about it all day."

"And?" Mouth asks.

"I think I'm gonna have it." Rachel admits to him.

"Really?" Mouth asks. "That's great, Rachel. Honestly, I was hoping you'd say that."

"Really?" Rachel asks surprised. "You want me to have the illegitimate love child?"

Mouth nods. "Yeah. I do." Mouth replies. "As long as you want to, which you obviously do."

"I was thinking how there's really no reason why I shouldn't have it." Rachel tells him. "I have a nice house to raise a child in. I have an incredible boyfriend to help me raise the child. The father is close by. I have enough money to raise a child. So, the only reason not to have it is Haley."

"So," Mouth says. "I guess we're having a baby then. I mean, you and Nathan are having a baby."

"Don't be silly." Rachel says. "You're having it, too. You'll be living with the baby. He or she will look up to you. Besides, just look at Peyton and Lucas. It's totally possible for a child to have two moms or two dads. But, I mean, I don't want to make you feel like you're obligated to anything."

"I don't feel like that." Mouth assures her. "I'd be honored to help you raise this baby."

"That's why I love you so much." Rachel tells him. "You have the most amazing heart I've seen in a guy."

Mouth and Rachel kiss. Mouth begins to lift up her shirt slightly.

"_Mouth_." Rachel says. "None of that. Dinner's almost ready."

"Oh, I'm hungry." Mouth replies. "But not for food." Mouth says kissing Rachel.

"Dirty boy." Rachel says hitting him playfully. "That's how I ended up with this in me in the first place." She says pointing to her stomach.

"Hey." Mouth tells. "I didn't do _that _to you."

**SCENE 15: THE DRIVE-IN.**

Frankie and Susie are sitting in his car watching the movie. They both look nervous. Frankie has his arm around Susie.

"Popcorn?" Frankie asks politely.

"Um." Susie thinks. "Sure. No butter."

"OK." Frankie says. "I'll be right back."

Frankie gets out of the car, and goes to the snack bar. There, he runs into Michael and Greg, who are buying candy and sodas.

"Oh, man." Michael says to Greg. "Look who it is."

"Hello, Frankster." Greg greets him. "How's Susie doing?"

"She's hot." Frankie says. "Can't wait to tap that, man."

"If you're looking to get beat up," Michael says. "You're doing a good job."

"Alright." Frankie says. "Bring it. I mean, if you have the guts."

"On second thought," Michael begins. "You're not worth it. Come on, Greg."

Frankie laughs. "Please." Frankie says. "Tell me you guys are on a double date and you have two girls in the car."

"We're actually here together." Greg tells him. "Well, not _here. _But at the move theater across the street. The concession over there had a huge line."

"What?" Michael asks. "Brothers are allowed to go to the movies alone together. Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Frankie says putting his hands up. "Well I'll let you get back to your date."

Greg and Michael walk out. Frankie pays for his popcorn and goes back to his car, gets in.

"Hey, babe." Frankie says handing her the popcorn tub.

"Mm." Susie smiles, as she eats a little bit. "Thanks. Oh. Ew. This has butter on it! I said _no _butter!"

"Oh. Sorry." Frankie apologizes. "I got distracted."

"From what?" Susie asks curiously.

"Your, uh," Frankie stutters. "Your ex-boyfriends."

"What?" Susie asks. "Michael and Greg are here? But they have no car."

"They're actually at the movie theater across the street." Frankie informs her. "They just walked to this snack bar because their concession was too crowded."

Susie scoots over closer to him.

"So, um," Susie begins. "This movie is a little boring."

"Sorry." Frankie says. "I'm bad at picking movies that girls like."

"It's OK." Susie says. "Especially since I wasn't planning on watching the movie anyway." Susie begins to kiss him on the lips.

Frankie kisses back, putting his arms around her onto her back. Susie tugs on his shirt.

"Oh," Susie says kissing him. "Lets get you out of this huge shirt. You must be sweating."

Susie takes it off him, as he lifts up his arms. She throws it onto the floor of the backseat. She rubs her hands all over his chest, kissing everywhere.

"Those pants look hot, too." Susie tells him. "Lets take them off."

Frankie unbuttons his jeans, pulling them off and putting them on the floor. Now Frankie sits there in his boxers.

"You wanna take this into the backseat?" Frankie asks.

"Sure." Susie replies.

They climb into the backseat. Susie lays down. Frankie gets on top of her. And they begin kissing.

"You brought those condoms, right babe?" Susie asks him.

**SCENE 16: RIVER COURT.**

Nathan is shooting hoops. Lucas walks up holding a basketball.

"You're out here late." Lucas says to his brother.

"You too." Nathan says. "Just wanted to get in some practice."

"I see." Lucas nods. "Well since you're out here, wanna shoot til eleven?"

"Not really." Nathan tells him. "I talked to Peyton and Brooke today."

"Peyton?" Lucas asks. "How was she?"

"Heart broken." Nathan replies. "Dude, what were you thinking?"

"Look, man." Lucas says. "It just happened. It meant nothing to me. Brooke and I were just scared over---well, we were scared. I've been trying to find Peyton for the last week."

"Yeah. Scared over Brooke's cancer." Nathan says. "She told me."

"Alright." Lucas says. "So you must be pretty upset I didn't tell you. Right?"

"Good guess." Nathan nods.

"Nate, I promised Brooke I wouldn't tell anyone." Lucas says.

"Yet you told Peyton." Nathan says.

"She's my girlfriend, Nate." Lucas says. "And Brooke's best friend."

"Yeah." Nathan says. "And I'm your _brother. _And I'm Brooke's friend, too. And I was her fiance."

"I know." Lucas says. "I should've told you."

"And you're right." Nathan says. "Peyton is your girlfriend. So why were you kissing Brooke?"

"I told you." Lucas says. "Brooke came over and told me her cancer came back. That he had spread inside her, and the doctors said she needed kemo---which isn't even a guarantee for anything. We were both scared out of our minds and _she _kissed me. And I let her, not thinking. It was a mistake."

"Let me ask you something." Nathan says. "If it was me, and I had the cancer, would you feel the need to kiss me? Or vice versa? Or, hell, forget me. Would you kiss Haley or vice versa in that situation? Of course not. So why do you think I'm buying your kiss with Brooke had anything to do with her having cancer?"

"Brooke's in love with me, you know that." Lucas says. "That's why she kissed me. But why I didn't pull back, because I felt bad for what she's going through. It all just happened so quickly."

"Look, that's your business." Nathan tells him. "People make mistakes in relationships. I'm not exactly one to judge. But what I can't forgive is you not telling me about Brooke. You know how close me and her were, and you still kept it from me. I think I had a right to know my ex-fiance and friend had cancer."

"I'm sorry, Nate." Lucas says.

"Whatever." Nathan throws the ball to him. "I'll see you later." Nathan says walking off the court.

**SCENE 17: TREE HILL AIRPORT.**

Andy walks off the plane and past security. He sees Karen there waiting.

"Took a later flight?" Karen asks.

"Yeah." Andy says. "I needed to stay and clear my head."

"From what?" Karen asks.

"From the fact that Dan has won." Andy tells her.

"What are you talking about?" Karen asks. "Abby isn't going to testify against him?"

"I'm sure she would do it if she could." Andy says. "The only problem is, she killed herself years ago. Her mother's caretaker told me."

"Oh, God." Karen says sadly. "Why?"

"Basically," Andy begins. "Experiencing what she did during that shooting, and having an overprotective mother who wouldn't let her have a life, got to her after awhile."

"That's so sad." Karen says. "God. Look at all the lives Dan has made worse or even ended by what he did that day. And a judge is actually gonna buy his B.S. and let him walk free. It's so sickening."

"Well, look," Andy begins. "There's nothing else we can do. I say we just let whatever is going to happen, happen. Lets not let Dan get in the way of our happiness---again. We have so much to look forward to in the next few months. Hey. We're getting married. We have many more years to raise Lily. We're going to get to watch Lucas and Peyton tie the knot and be happy. Nathan and Haley, too. Lets concentrate on the good things we have in our lives. Not the bad. Not the thing's that try to ruin the good ones."

"That's a good plan." Karen smiles. "Although, I think you should know, Lucas and Peyton may not make it down the isle."

"What?" Andy asks. "But they're so happy together. They're the perfect couple."

"And Brooke Davis makes them the perfect threesome." Karen says, as Andy looks confused. "Brooke has cancer. She found out she needs kemo and got scared, so she went to Lucas's and they ended up kissing. Peyton walked in and saw, and they haven't talked since."

"Oh, no." Andy says. "I gotta talk to him. He must be devastated."

"They still may work it out." Karen hopes. "We'll have to wait and see."

Karen and Andy walk out of the airport.

**SCENE 18: RIVER COURT.**

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott)_

_"There's always gonna be something that tries to get in the way of true love. Whether you let it or not is entirely up to you."_

Lucas is shooting hoops. Peyton drives up, gets out of the car, and walks up to the court.

"Watch the heart." Peyton says softly.

"Peyton." Lucas smiles brightly. "I'm glad you're here."

"I thought my chances of finding you here were pretty good." Peyton says. "This is where you do all of your healing."

"So which one of us is gonna mention the elephant on the court?" Lucas asks.

"I had a lot of time to think, Luke." Peyton says. "And to be upset. And hurt. And to talk to Haley and Nathan about it, too."

"Look," Lucas begins. "Let me just state the obvious and say it meant nothing to me. It was a complete mistake, and I was an idiot for letting it happen."

"But that's just it, Luke." Peyton says. "There are guys out there who just don't let other girls who aren't their girlfriends kiss them. Yes. It's true. There are other guys who would push the girl away if she tried to kiss him. And there are guys who certainly wouldn't kiss back and put their arms around the girl. And those guys, they're in love with their girlfriends."

"Peyton," Lucas says. "You can't honestly believe I don't feel that way about you. I let you kiss me when I was with Brooke and it didn't mean I wasn't in love with her then. And when Brooke found out, how she reacted, we both talked about how she really overreacted. Remember? And now you're acting the same way she did."

"I am?" Peyton asks. "Funny. I don't remember slapping anyone, or even suddenly breaking up with you."

"Well, no offense, but," Lucas begins. "This conversation didn't exactly seem like it was going in a 'stay together' direction."

"I moved out here to live again for you, Luke." Peyton tells him. "For us. I gave up my life in L.A. and left everything and everyone there behind, again, for us. You proposed to me and I said yes, in what was the most romantic night of my life. We've aged five years since high school. And even with all of those factors in play, the three of us still can't get past the stupid love triangle."

"Peyton, that's not what this is." Lucas says. "Brooke's feelings for me are solo."

"You know, Lucas," Peyton begins. "We've been through a lot together. And even with going through this love triangle a few times, you sleeping with Nikki, everything with Jake, and everything else. You never once cheated on me. Until now."

"And technically I cheated on Brooke that day in the library." Lucas tells her. "But considering the circumstances, say you bleeding from a gun shot wound, not many people would actually say it was cheating. I think the same can be said for a terrified cancer patient kissing her good friend."

"You kissed another girl just a few days after you proposed me to," Peyton says. "Claiming you want to spend your life with me. It's over. I'm sorry, Lucas."

Peyton hands Lucas the engagement ring, and walks away off the court, gets into her car, and drives off.

Lucas looks devastated. He holds the ring and makes a fist. He begins to cry. He grabs the basketball and shoots it into the net.

"I'm done." Lucas says. "For real this time."

Lucas lays down on the court's pavement and starts to cry, looking up at the engagement rings he's holding above his head.

**CUT TO: **Nathan/Haley's apartment.

Nathan stands outside in front of the doorway, thinking back to his conversation with Peyton earlier.

**FLASHBACK: **River court. Earlier that day.

Nathan is playing ball. Peyton walks up.

"Visits from two of my exes in one day." Nathan says. "Lucky me."

Peyton runs and hugs Nathan and cries into his arms.

"Peyton," Nathan begins. "What's wrong?"

"Lucas and Brooke kissed." Peyton says. "Like a week ago. It was horrible. He had his arms around her and everything."

"What?" Nathan asks shocked. "Peyton, I am so sorry." Nathan hugs her tightly back.

"I'm so in love with him, Nate." Peyton says. "I agreed to wear his engagement and then he does this. I literally feel like someone took out my heart and stomped on it."

"It's going to be OK, Peyton." Nathan assures her. "I'm here for you."

**/END OF FLASHBACK. PRESENT TIME.**

Nathan walks into the apartment. He is greeted by Haley giving him a kiss.

"Well," Nathan begins. "I missed you, too."

"Mouth called." Haley admits to Nathan. "Rachel decided she's going to have the baby."

Nathan looks at her, as he absorbs the news. Haley thinks back to a little awhile ago.

**FLASHBACK. HALEY'S APARTMENT. ONE HOUR AGO.**

Haley dials someone's number. She waits for an answer.

"Come on." Haley says. "Pick up."

"Skills Taylor here." Skills says, picking up on the other end.

"Hey." Haley says. "It's Haley."

"Hales!" Skills says happily. "How's it going?"

"Oh, you know." Haley says. "Just living life, you know? You?"

"Oh, things are great." Skills says. "Playing the _NBA _is so much fun."

"Yeah. I'm so proud of you." Haley tells him. "Speaking of, I wanted to ask you for a favor. For Nathan, actually."

"OK." Skills nods. "Anything for you and Nathan."

"Well," Haley begins. "Nathan's playing again, getting past his injury and everything. And he's doing great right now with basketball."

"That's awesome." Skills says. "Great to hear it."

"I was wondering if it's not too much trouble," Haley begins. "You could maybe send some scouts his way. I know his dream is to still play in the _NBA_, like you, and it would be awesome if he could accomplish that dream after everything he's been through."

"You're really good to him, Hales." Skills says. "Of course. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Skills." Haley smiles. "You're a good friend."

They hang up. Haley sits back and smiles. Her cell phone suddenly rings.

"Skills?" Haley asks.

"Uh, no." Mouth says on the other end. "It's Mouth. I kind of need to tell you something."

**/END OF FLASHBACK. PRESENT TIME.**

Nathan and Haley are standing there.

"I just needed to tell you that." Haley says.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Just what does it take to get in the way of true love?"_

**CUT TO: **Tree Hill Airport.

Peyton is sitting on a plane. Someone comes and sits next to her. They buckle their seat belts, and Peyton gives one last look out the window of Tree Hill. She then looks forward, sitting back in the seat.

_"This is a non-stop flight to Los Angeles, California." _The pilot says on the loud speaker._ "There will be an on-flight movie a little later, and food served shortly. Enjoy your flight with us at U.S. Airlines."_

_**END OF CHAPTER.**_


	17. Get Busy Living, or Get Busy Dying

**Season 5. Chapter 17.**_**'Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying.'**_

**SCENE 1: TREE HILL HIGH GYMNASIUM.**

The players including Frankie are all in the center of the court waiting for Lucas to show.

"He hasn't been late once this year." Frankie tells everyone. "Or, uh, at least since I started on here."

"No. You're right." Another player says. "I wonder where he is?"

"No coach!" A different player says. "No practice! Lets go!"

"Man," Frankie says. "It's players like you who blow the state championship for us. Shut up." Frankie says, pausing. "Hey, guys. Anyone know that fine girl Susie I'm always hanging out with?"

"Yeah." The first player from before says. "She is freaking hot. You get with that yet?"

"Yeah." Frankie nods. "The other night, actually. Oh, she's fine."

Suddenly a man walks in with a whistle, shirt tucked in, with a name tag.

"Who are you?" Frankie asks the man.

"Your new coach." The man says. "Coach Scott officially resigned yesterday and they got me to take his place." The man says blowing his whistle. "Now lets go! Show me what you ladies got, give me some laps!"

The players start running around the gym.

"Yo." A player says to Frankie. "You know about this?"

"No way." Frankie shakes his head. "But I know some of his friends I can ask."

**CUT TO: **Lucas's apartment. Outside his front door.

Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Cynthia, Rachel, and Mouth are standing there. They are all holding food.

"I'm getting worried about him." Haley says. "I haven't heard from him since Peyton mysteriously left town."

Brooke knocks again on the door. "Lucas!" Brooke shouts. "It's us! Please open the door!"

They hear no response.

"Come on, Luke!" Nathan shouts. "Man, I'm not mad anymore! I understand now. We just wanna talk!"

They again hear no response.

"Back away, guys." Mouth says. "This is a job for his oldest friend." Mouth turns to Haley. "I even got you beat, girlie."

"Hey!" Haley playfully hits him.

"Luke," Mouth shouts while knocking on his door. "It's your oldest pal Mouth! We just wanna give you some food we made!"

They hear no response.

"Wait for it..." Mouth says. "He could be in the shower."

"Face it." Haley says. "Even his 'oldest pal' couldn't get him out."

"Well," Rachel begins. "All of this food is OK to sit out here. Lets just leave it at his door step. He's got to come out sometime."

"I agree with Big Red." Haley nods.

"OK." Nathan says. "Lets go."

They all go back to their cars and leave.

**CUT TO: **Lucas's bedroom.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Friends. Can't live with them, can't live without them. They have good intentions, but sometimes they don't realize you just need to be alone."_

Lucas is in his room alone, working on his laptop. He is in his pajamas, and noticeably not shaven. He looks at the clock, and then a picture of his team, the Ravens. He goes back to his laptop work.

**CUT TO: **L.A.

Peyton is walking into her old apartment, holding groceries. Peyton puts the groceries on the floor and shuts her door. Daniel comes walking out.

"Are _you_still here?" Peyton asks annoyed.

"The question is," Daniel begins. "Are you?"

"It's my apartment." Peyton reminds him.

"Really?" Daniel asks. "Because for the past six months, I've been paying the rent. I've been paying the rest of the bills, too. I've been the only one living here. Well, except for the few girls that has come and gone."

"You're disgusting." Peyton tells him. "You know, it's kind of pathetic you living in your ex-girlfriend's apartment."

"Hey. I'm paying my own way." Daniel tells her. "Besides, I needed to move on with my life after you dumped me. Karma's something else, huh?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Peyton asks.

"You cheated on me with Lucas," Daniel begins. "And then after you picked him over me, Lucas cheats on you with your best friend."

"Thanks for the love." Peyton says. "Nice to know after everything we've been through and you're not more sympathetic."

"Hey." Daniel says seriously. "You sneak around with Lucas behind my back, and even let me propose to you, and you still don't tell me you're with Lucas. Did that old coach guy even die, or was it just an excuse to see Lucas?"

"_Don't_talk about Whitey like that." Peyton tells him.

"Well," Daniel says. "If you ever want to pick off where we left off---well, not exactly where we left off. Anyway, I would be willing to discuss us dating again---now that you're single."

Peyton just looks at him, thinking.

**CUT TO: **Court Room.

Dan is standing before the judge. There's a jury listening on the sides. There's also a small crowd.

"Jury," The judge begins. "You've heard the man's case. Apparently, no one came in defense. You decide. Is this man innocent?"

The jury goes back to their room to discuss it. Dan sits down, cupping his hands, a little worried.

**CUT TO: **Court Room. A half hour later.

The jury comes back in. They hand the judge their decision. The judge opens it.

"The jury has decided on this day in court," The judge begins. "That Dan Scott is_not _guilty. You're a free man, Mr. Scott, after almost five years. Congratulations."

Dan smiles, bowing to the judge.

"Thank you all." Dan says to the jury and judge.

_**END OF TEASER.**_

**SCENE 2: KAREN'S HOUSE.**

Andy and Karen are watching T.V., the news. Close-up of the T.V. shows what the news is about.

**CLOSE-UP: OF TELEVISION. NEWS REPORTER IS OUTSIDE THE TREE HILL COURT HOUSE.**

"I'm standing out right in front of Tree Hill, North Carolina's court house where ex-mayor of Tree Hill, Dan Scott, just became a free man after spending the last five years in prison." The news reporter says to the camera. "Mr. Scott was named not guilty by the jury in his case today. A case that is almost five years old. Dan Scott confessed to a murder five years ago that occured at Tree Hill High School during the 2006 school shooting. Psychological evaluation of Dan Scott immediately after his confession showed his condition was unstable due to his recent brother's death and being inside his dealership while it caught on fire by an unknown cause, presumably an accident. The brother that he had confessed to shooting in cold blood. But recent claims have showed Dan Scott, ex-mayor, is no murderer. Jimmy Edwards, the gun man of the 2006 school shooting, indeed did shoot Dan's brother, Keith Scott. Keith Scott was a local ex-mechanic right here in Tree Hill where he worked at _Keith's Body Shop. _Dan Scott only confessed to actually protect Jimmy Edward's name, as he did not want everyone to label Edwards a murderer. He couldn't live the lie anymore, as he misses his family too much. Dan Scott, you are a real hero. Lucas and Nathan Scott, Dan's two adult sons, you both are very lucky to have such a heroic father. Standing by, now a free man, Dan Scott is here. Dan, how's it feel to be out after five years?"

"Great." Dan tells the reporter and camera. "Lucas. Nathan. And everyone else I love, _I'll be seeing you soon._"

"Now that everyone knows you're innocent," The reporter begins. "Do you think you'll once again run for mayor of Tree Hill?"

"I guess anything's possible, Jessica." Dan says while glancing at her name tag.

**CUT TO: **Andy and Karen sitting watching the T.V.

"What has the world come to?" Andy asks.

Karen reaches in her pocket and pulls out Dan's letter. She reads it once again, as it says, "_I'll be seeing you soon."_

"I can't believe he's actually out." Karen says in disbelief. "I wonder if Lucas is watching this insanity."

**SCENE 3: TREE HILL HIGH. OUTSIDE BY SOME PICNIC TABLES.**

Michael and Greg are sitting down doing homework.

"Dude," Michael says. "I can't believe we didn't make the soccer team."

"I know." Greg says. "This seriously sucks big time."

"Tell me about it." Michael agrees. "We only have a few more months of freshmen year and we have yet to make our mark on this school. This is who we're gonna end up being for the next three years, huh? Two brotherly faceless loosers of the school."

"And we don't even have girlfriends." Greg adds. "Why the heck do I go from having a smoking girlfriend in the beginning of the year and being one of the best players on the baketball team, to getting another smoking girlfriend, Susie, and still being one of the best basketball players, to getting dumped by Susie and getting kicked off the team?"

"In a nutshell," Michael begins. "Because of those." Michael says gesturing to Greg's fists.

Frankie walks up to the brothers suddenly.

"Uh, hey." Frankie says.

"Oh. You." Michael says.

"What do you want?" Greg asks.

"Coach Scott wasn't here for practice today." Frankie says. "Some new coach was in his place, and he told the team that Scott resigned and wasn't coaching anymore. Do you guys know anything about this?"

"Why would we?" Greg asks. "We're not on the team."

"Yeah," Frankie begins. "But you guys are like his boyfriends or whatever. You really don't know why Scott resigned?"

"No." Greg says. "We didn't even know he did. And for the record, we haven't really been buddy buddy with him since he kicked us off the team."

"OK. Whatever." Frankie says, as he sees Susie walking out of the school building. "Man, was she fine the other night at the movies."

"That's nice." Michael says. "Bye."

"Oh." Frankie says. "I can see why you guys are sensitive toward this topic. I mean, neither of you ever got to sleep with Susie. Sucks, man. You guys don't know what you're missing." Frankie says walking away.

"Did I ever mention I hate that guy?" Michael asks.

"Once or twice." Greg says. "This is perfect."

"Huh?" Michael asks.

"You heard him." Greg says. "Lucas isn't coaching the Ravens anymore."

"So?" Michael asks.

"Dude," Greg begins. "Lucas said we couldn't rejoin the Ravens this year as long as he was coaching it. Well, he's not coaching it anymore."

Michael gets excited.

"So we can try out!" Michael says. "Again!"

"And now we can make our marks on this school before the year ends!" Greg says just as excited.

"So we won't be faceless brotherly loosers for the next three years!" Michael says. "This turned out to be a great day! I love that guy!"

**SCENE 4: TREE HILL COURT HOUSE.**

The news reporters are packing the cameras back into their van. Jessica is standing by, as Mouth approaches her.

"Hey, Jess." Mouth says. "Cool that you got to do an on-location for this news story, huh?"

"Yeah." Jessica replies. "Sorry you're not on reporter status yet, though."

"Oh, it's OK Thanks, though." Mouth smiles. "I'll have it someday."

"I'm sure." Jessica smiles.

"So," Mouth begins. "Where did that Dan Scott go?"

"He left to continue his life, of course." Jessica says. "Wouldn't you after spending five wrongfully years in prison?"

"Sure." Mouth begins. "But I doubt he was in there wrongfully."

"What?" Jessica asks.

"I knew him, back in high school." Mouth informs her. "He was the father of my best friend, Lucas. I was actually in the school that day of the shooting, being held at gun point with my friends by Jimmy, when Dan's brother Keith was shot."

"Oh." Jessica says, surprised. "And you think he deserved to be in prison for years because?"

"Well," Mouth begins. "According to Lucas and this girl, Abby, Dan Scott did indeed shoot his brother. Abby witnessed it. She said Jimmy shot himself, and Keith was still alive, when Dan came and shot him."

"What motive would he have to shoot his own brother?" Jessica asks.

"Maybe because Keith was engaged to Dan's ex-girlfriend, who he still loved." Mouth suggests. "Or maybe because Dan thought Keith tried to kill him in that dealership fire, which he didn't."

"You're serious about this?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah." Mouth says.

"Then why didn't you find this Abby girl to tell the judge what she saw?" Jessica asks.

"We did try to find her." Mouth says. "But it turned out she killed herself two years ago---because of what she witnessed that day."

"I'm sorry." Jessica apologizes sincerely. "But innocent people are wrongfully convicted everyday and unfortunately spend years in prison for nothing. _And _guilty criminals are let go from prison mistakingly, too. That's life."

"That sucks." Mouth says.

"Well," Jessica begins. "If you want to help stop those tragic things from happening, maybe you should consider a career in law."

"I'd love to help stop those things." Mouth says. "But my dream is to be a sports caster."

Jessica smiles.

**SCENE 5: THE BEACH. NEAR DAN'S OLD BEACH HOUSE.**

Dan is walking along the beach, with his hands in his pockets. He begins to look out at the ocean, thinking about everything.

**CUT TO: FLASHBACK. FIVE YEARS EARLIER.**

Dan is sitting on the couch inside his beach house. Nathan is sitting across from him.

"Mom said that you killed Uncle Keith." Nathan says. "Lucas said it, too. But I don't believe them. I don't believe you could do that. Just tell me they're wrong, Dad, and I'll stand behind you one hundred percent."

"I can't do that." Dan says getting teary-eyed.

Nathan looks shocked. "What the hell happened to you?" Nathan asks, as he stands up. "You listen to me," Nathan begins. "The day Keith died, you died too. You will never know your grandson. Stay away from me and my family." Nathan exits. Dan begins to cry.

**CUT TO: FLASHBACK. FIVE YEARS EARLIER.**

Dan is standing in his beach house, talking to Lucas.

"You're gonna go off to school and I'm gonna stay here with your mother and help take care of the baby." Dan tells Lucas.

"That's not gonna happen." Lucas says.

"This'll be the best thing for everyone." Dan says. "You'll see."

"I know what you did. And you know what you did. But you will not ever be around my mother or the baby." Lucas says. "I'm gonna make sure of it." Lucas walks out.

**/END OF FLASHBACK. PRESENT TIME. BEACH.**

Dan approaches the balcony of his beach house and remembers all of the memories there, by replaying all of the voices in his head.

_"I'm lonely too, Dan, but I'm not out frollicking with the pool boy!" Deb tells Dan. _

_"I love you." Dan says after Deb closing the beach house door on him._

Dan begins to cry, sitting on the ground.

**SCENE 6: TREE HILL HIGH. COACH'S OFFICE.**

The new coach is sitting at the desk. Michael and Greg on the closed office door.

"Come in." The coach yells.

Michael and Greg walk in.

"Can I help you young men?" The coach asks.

"Uh," Greg begins, glancing at the coach's nametag. "Coach Mac. We would like to try-out for the team. Uh. Re-try out."

"So you were on the team previously?" Mac asks.

"Yeah." Greg says.

"Why aren't you anymore?" Mac asks.

"OK, Coach." Greg says. "I'm gonna level with you. Coach Scott kicked me and my brother here, Michael, off the team."

"Oh." Mac says, looking down now, beginning uninterested.

"Uh." Michael stutters, hitting his brother. "Tell him the rest, Greg. See Coach, what my brother here forgot to tell you was Coach Scott only suspended us for three weeks, then he said we could re-join the Ravens. And well, it's three weeks later and he's---gone."

"Why did he suspend you at all?" Mac asks.

"Attendance issues." Michael says. "We were going through a rough time with our family, and we kept getting to practice late. But those family problems are dealt with and over now."

"So you'll be on time to every practice?" Mac asks.

"Yes, sir." Michael says.

"Absolutely." Greg says.

"Practice tomorrow. Two thirty." Mac says. "Be there. On time."

"Thank you so much!" Michael says.

"We will be!" Greg says.

Greg and Michael exit his office, closing his door behind them.

"You're welcome." Michael says to Greg.

"For what?" Greg asks.

"For saving us in there." Michael says. "You almost dragged us back down to faceless loosers."

**SCENE 7: HOSPITAL.**

Haley and Brooke are sitting in the waiting room.

"Sorry Nathan couldn't be here." Haley apologizes. "He just got a new job and had to work."

"Oh, that's OK." Brooke says. "I'm glad to see him working again."

"It's still hard to believe you guys were engaged." Haley admits.

"Sometimes it feels like ages ago." Brooke says.

"Have you heard from Peyton?" Haley asks.

"No." Brooke says. "I can't believe she would just take off without any notice."

"I'm sure she'll come back." Haley says.

"I still can't believe Lucas never wants to talk to me again." Brooke says sadly.

"He'll also come around." Haley assures her. "But don't feel too bad. He's not talking to any of us right now."

"Yeah, because he's depressed." Brooke says. "With me, it's because he's mad."

Haley gives her a hug. The nurse calls Brooke back to the chemotherapy room.

"This is it." Brooke says to Haley.

"Good luck." Haley says. "I'll be right here."

Brooke goes back with the nurse.

**SCENE 8: KAREN'S HOUSE.**

Karen is watching the news. The door bell rings. Karen goes to see who it is and as she looks out the peep hole she sees Dan.

"Go away, Dan!" Karen yells through the door.

"Please, Karen," Dan begins. "Let me explain. I'm a free man. I'm an innocent man."

"You may be able to fool a judge and jury," Karen begins. "But you can't fool the people who actually know you."

"Karen," Dan says. "I'm not denying that I killed Keith. I just needed to say that to get out of jail. I needed to see my family again."

"Andy's gonna be home any minute and if you're here he is gonna beat you up pretty badly." Karen warns him. "So I suggest you leave now."

Andy pulls up with Lily in his car into the driveway and sees Dan. He quickly gets out of the car.

"Stay here, Lily." Andy tells her, as he locks all of the doors and closes his.

"Andy," Dan begins. "Tell your girlfriend to open the door."

"Not a chance in hell." Andy says. "You need to go. You lied to the judge, to the jury, you're even worse than I thought you were."

"No. I'm not." Dan says. "I made a mistake and I've paid for it for the last five years. I needed to see my family again."

"That's not gonna happen." Andy says. "Now leave."

"Fair enough." Dan says, giving up. He walks down the car and past the car as he sees Lily inside sitting down. "Hey, Lily." Dan says inching closer.

"You stay away from her." Andy says beginning to walk toward Dan.

Karen quickly opens the door. "Andy!" Karen shouts. "Get Lily and get in, now!"

Dan sees the door open and runs to the door. As Karen is about to close it he pushes his way in.

"Get out!" Karen shouts.

Andy leaves Lily in the car and runs into the house. The front door is remained opened. Andy grabs Dan's arms and begins to escort him out. But Dan gets loose and punches Andy. Karen gasps running over to him.

"Lets just talk." Dan says. "I need to explain myself."

"You need now or I'll call the cops," Andy warns. "And they'll arrest you for assault. You really wanna go back to jail, Dan?"

Dan walks out of the house and leaves altogether. Andy gets Lily out of the car and brings her inside, closing/locking the door behind them.

"We better call everyone and warn them." Karen says.

**SCENE 9: OUTSIDE OF TREE HILL HIGH.**

Susie is sitting on a bench with her cell phone. Greg comes walking up wearing his backpack.

"Uh, hey." Greg says.

"Hi." Susie says looking down at her phone.

"This seat taken?" Greg asks.

"Eh, it's a free...school." Susie shrugs.

Greg smiles and sits down. "Thanks." Gregs says, as Susie nods facing down. "So, I'm sorry about the awkardness lately and judgement from dating Frankie."

"You don't have to be sorry." Susie says. "It's...fine."

"So, how are things going with that, anyway?" Greg asks.

"Um," Susie begins, as a sound goes off on her cell phone. "Oh, aother text message."

"From Frankie?" Greg asks.

"Yeah." Susie says. "He says _'Missing you, babe.'_"

"Well, that's nice." Greg says.

"He texts me all the time." Susie says. "Ever since we had sex it's like he thinks we have to become this committed couple."

"It's a big deal to people," Greg says. "Or...or just maybe, he just misses you and you're reading too much into it."

Susie shows Greg her inbox for text messages. It's filled up with Frankie's.

"Oh." Greg says.

"Yeah." Susie nods.

"I really didn't peg that guy as the sensitive type." Greg admits.

**SCENE 10: LUCAS'S APARTMENT.**

Lucas is sitting in his room on his laptop still, unshowered, ungroomed, etc. Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Come on, guys." Lucas says. "Not now."

From outside, Michael is shown knocking on the door.

"Coach!" Michael yells. "Uh, I mean, Lucas! It's Michael! Please open up!"

"Michael?" Lucas asks to himself from his bedroom. Lucas gets up and goes to the door. He looks out his peephole and then answers it. "What are you doing here?"

"We haven't seen you." Michael says. "And there's a new coach saying you resigned."

"That's right." Lucas says.

"Why?" Michael says.

"Come in, son." Lucas says.

Michael walks in. Lucas closes the door. They go into the kitchen.

"You want anything to drink?" Lucas asks.

"No." Michael says. "Just an explanation from what I thought was my friend, but a friend wouldn't make a decision like that without telling me about it."

"I'm sorry." Lucas says. "You and Greg are my friends. I've just been dealing with some stuff. I haven't even talked to Haley really."

"What stuff?" Michael asks. "And whatever it is, it's worth quitting coaching?"

"My fiance left me." Lucas admits. "I just don't have in me what it takes to be a coach. Maybe next season, who knows. But not now."

"Look," Michael says. "Greg and I, we sort of decided to take advantage of the situation of there being a new coach. We told him you only suspended us for two weeks and then we could re-join the team. It's not something I'm proud of and I thought I could go through with it, but I can't."

"Well, thanks for telling me the truth." Lucas says. "But I thought you didn't wanna play, anyway. I mean, now that you're tutoring."

"That didn't turn out to be everything I hoped." Michael admits. "But Greg and I, we're not gonna go through with it. We'll just find another sport."

"I think you should." Lucas says. "Go back on the basketball team. You guys are good. The Ravens need players like you and Greg. And I think you both have learned your lesson. Welcome back."

"Any chance I can say the same thing to you?" Michael asks. "Welcome back."

"No." Lucas shakes his head. "Sorry."

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Hold on." Lucas tells Michael.

Lucas goes to the door and looks out the peep hole. He sees Dan standing out there.

"How the hell did he find me?" Lucas asks himself.

Lucas slowly opens the door, until him and Dan face each other man-to-man.

"Look," Lucas begins. "I only opened this door to tell say you need to leave. Now."

"Nah." Dan says. "You don't give me orders."

"How the hell did you find me?" Lucas asks.

"The internet is a wonderful tool." Dan says. "A tool I even had at my disposal in prison. A place I was in for five years because you told Nathan my little secret."

"Five years wasn't enough." Lucas says.

"Really?" Dan asks. "Funny. The jury thought so."

"Because you lied." Lucas says. "Anyway, I told have time for this. Bye, Dan."

Lucas is about to close the door and Dan stops it with his hand, and swings it all the way opened. Dan pushes Lucas to the ground. Michael comes out.

"I learned a lot while I was in prison, Lucas." Dan says. "They're hard-core in there."

"Luke, who is this?" Michael asks panicked.

"Michael," Lucas stands in front of him. "Go in the back yard. Get away from here."

Michael proceeds to walk away. Lucas starts to charge toward Dan, just as Dan pulls a gun on Lucas. Lucas backs up holding up his hands. Michael sees and yells.

"What the hell do you want!?" Michael yells at Dan.

"Remember, Lucas?" Dan asks pointing the gun at him. "Remember when things were reversed and you had a gun aimed at your father's head? Remember when your mother almost lost the baby because of you?"

"Remember when Keith actually lost his life because of you?" Lucas asks.

"You may not wanna make me angry when I have a gun aimed at your head." Dan says.

"Don't make me call the police!" Michael warns Dan.

"Kid," Dan begins. "I can easily move this gun toward you and put a bullet in your head so fast and have it back pointed at Lucas before he can even blink."

"What the hell do you want?" Lucas asks.

"I want to not have wasted five years of my life in jail." Dan says. "I want for my family not to be able to forgive me and understand that Keith started it. He bought a gun to kill me. A fact I found out while he was talking to the Edwards kid."

"Can you blame him for thinking about killing you?" Lucas asks. "The difference is, he couldn't go through with it, no matter how many times you screwed him. The difference is Keith had a soul, so he couldn't do something like that. Unlike you."

"I've seen a lot of people die in that jail, Lucas." Dan says. "It's become no big deal to me to watch someone die. Understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah." Lucas says. "You're threatening your own son's life for the second time."

Michael secretly pulls out his cell a little from his pocket and begins to dial.

"What are you doing, kid?!" Dan asks. "Put that away!" Dan says pointing the gun up and shooting part of the ceiling.

Lucas and Michael gasp. Michael drops his cellphone as the screen says, "911: 0:00:02." Dan picks it up.

"Hello?" Dan asks. "911? Yeah. Sorry about that. My little son here accidently dialed 911 when I told him to dial 411."

"Be more careful with him, sir." The 911 operator says. "Good day." She hangs up."

Dan throws the cell phone throw a window.

"Stop it, you pyscho!" Lucas yells.

Dan tightens his grip on the gun, still pointing at Lucas.

"You may not wanna call me pyscho, son," Dan begins. "Unless you want the little one to die."

Lucas suddenly grabs his chest in pain and kneels down.

"Help...me." Lucas says.

Lucas falls to the ground.

"He passed out!" Michael yells. "He needs an ambulance! Please...just leave! Let me call 911!"

"Fine, call!" Dan yells, as Michael goes to the kitchen for Lucas's phone. "Prison hasn't toughened me up enough." Dan says to himself.

Michael comes back out. "I called. They're on their way." Michael says. "Now you may wanna go before they get here and I tell him the cause for Lucas's condition."

"Don't threaten me, kid!" Dan yells, shooting Michael in the foot.

"Ow!" Michael says grabbing his foot and falling to the ground.

Dan runs out of the house with the gun and takes off.

**SCENE 11: HOSPITAL. **

Lucas and Michael are rushed into the hospital emergency on girneys.

"We have a gunshot wound here." One ambulance attendant says.

"This one had a heart attack." The other attendant says.

Haley, being close by, sees.

"Oh, my God!" Haley yells. "What is going on?! Luke!"

They wheel Lucas and Michael back to get them fixed up.

"What is going on?" Haley asks a nearby doctor. "Those two that just got wheeled in. I know them!"

"The older one, Lucas Scott, had a heart attack." The doctor says. "The younger boy, Michael, he's the one who called us, he has a gun shot wound."

"What?" Haley asks in disbelief. "Gunshot wound? But---who---?"

"When the ambulance got to the house," The doctor begins. "No one else was there. The kid was laying on the ground bleeding. And the older gentlemen was unconscious. No one else was there. We figure maybe it was a robbery and the kid trying to be a hero got in the middle of things. Lucas probably had the heart attack from the shock of it all."

"OK, but Lucas," Haley begins. "He has a heart condition. He has HCM and he's taking medication for it. Is he gonna be OK?"

"Look," The doctor says. "We're gonna do everything we can. OK?"

The doctor goes back to the room. Haley begins to cry and gets out her cell phone. She highlights, "Karen cell," on her phone's screen and hits the call button.

"Hello?" Karen picks up on the other end.

"Karen!" Haley says. "It's Haley. You have to get to the hospital quick. It's Lucas. He had a heart attack. And Michael got shot, one of my students."

"What!" Karen cries. "Oh, my God!" Karen hangs up.

Halet highlights, "Nathan cell," on her screen and hits the call button.

"Haley." Nathan answers his phone. "What's up?"

"Nathan." Haley cries. "It's Lucas. He had a heart attack and he's in the hospital. I'm so scared."

"Oh, God, no!" Nathan says. "I'll be right there!"

"And please call Mouth on your way!" Haley tells him hanging up the phone.

Lastly, Haley highlights, "Peyton cell," on her screen and presses call now.

"Peyton here." Peyton answers from the other end.

"Peyton, it's Haley." Haley says. "It's Lucas. He's had a heart attack. I just thought you'd like to know, where ever you are."

"I'm in L.A." Peyton says. "Oh, God. Is he gonna be OK?"

"We don't know yet." Haley tells her. "Look, it's up to you whether you wanna come or not."

"OK." Peyton says. "Thanks for calling." Peyton hangs up.

**SCENE 12: BAR. **

Dan is inside drinking. The bartender keeps looking at him.

"You got a problem?" Dan asks him.

"Now I know where I've seen you." The bartender says. "You were on the news! Yeah. You're the guy who got out of jail after five years."

"Yeah. That's right." Dan says.

"How's it feel to have been in there falsely?" The bartender asks.

"Well, I put myself in there." Dan says. "I confessed to protect the real killer, because he was just a kid. But it feels really horrible. It's like five years I can never get back."

"What's five years?" The bartender asks. "I wish I could go somewhere else then inside of here for five years."

"Even prison?" Dan asks.

"Why not?" The bartender asks. "I could use sme variety in my life."

"You're depressing me." Dan says downing another beer.

"Well, gee," The bartender begins. "Sorry if you expected some dog and pony show to brighten up your day. This ain't no circus, Mr. Mayor."

Dan laughs. "That title doesn't belong to me anymore." Dan says.

"So make it." The bartender says. "People will so vote for you again because of the heroic thing you did for that kid, spending five years in jail just so people wouldn't label him a murderer. Hell, you got my vote."

"Thanks," Dan says.

"Whatever." The bartender says. "Another beer?"

**SCENE 13: THE HOSPITAL.**

Haley, Karen, Andy, Nathan, Mouth, Rachel, are sitting in the waiting room.

"Oh, Nathan." Haley says. "I called the school and asked if they could keep Jamie after for a few hours. They said no problem."

"That's good." Nathan replies.

"Um," Karen begins. "I hate to be the one to bring it up, but did anyone call Peyton? She should still know what happened, despite everything."

"I did." Haley says. "She just said thanks and hung up."

"So," Andy begins. "Anyone else get a visit from Dan?"

"Dan's out?" Nathan says shocked.

"Yeah." Haley says. "Since when?"

"It was on the news." Andy says. "Why do I have this eery feeling that Dan's responsible for Lucas and Michael?"

"Because he's Dan." Nathan says.

"Well, I'm not gonna just sit here while he's still out there somewhere." Andy says.

"How could you possible find him?" Karen says.

"It's a small town." Andy says. "He's probably at some bar."

"I agree." Nathan says. "I'll come with you. Lets go."

Just as they stand up, Brooke walks out wuth a shaved head and a hospital gown.

"Brooke," Haley begins to say.

"How did it go?" Nathan asks.

"They injected with my chemicals to kill the cancer," Brooke begins. "First of many treatments. Um. What's everyone doing here?"

"Brooke," Haley says. "Lets talk over some coffee, kay?"

"OK." Brooke says confused.

Andy and Nathan leave.

"So," Karen begins to say to Rachel and Mouth. "How's living together going?"

"Great." Rachel smiles.

"Good." Mouth replies.

"Good?" Rachel asks. "Why just good? Am I having a better time living with you than you are with me?"

"She's crazy." Mouth says to Karen. "But I love her."

**SCENE 14: GREG'S HOUSE.**

Greg walks in the door.

"Michael?" Greg yells. "You home?"

Greg walks into the bedroom and sees no one.

"Hello?" Greg yells once more.

Greg gets his cell phone and calls Lucas. But no one picks up. So Greg calls Susie.

"What's up, Greg?" Susie asks answering her phone.

"Hey." Greg says. "Have you heard from Michael? He's not home, and Coach Scott isn't answering his phone."

"Werid." Susie says. "No. I haven't heard from either. Sorry. But I'll be on the look-out and call you."

"Thanks." Greg says, hanging up.

**SCENE 15: THE BAR. OUTSIDE.**

Andy and Nathan pull up in Andy's car. They get out and go inside the bar. They see Dan sitting there drinking.

"Dan," Andy calls out.

Dan turns around. "Hey, little guy." Dan says. "Nathan. Son."

"Did you visit Lucas, Dan?" Nathan asks.

"We know you did." Andy says. "So, just admit it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dan says.

"Excuse us." Andy says to the bartender.

Andy and Nathan pull Dan out of his chair and bring him outside the bar. Andy pushes him against the wall.

"Now tell us the truth!" Andy yells.

"You don't wanna do that, little man." Dan says.

"I think I do." Andy says. "You hurt every life you touch. Deb, Karen, Lucas, Nathan, _Keith_."

"Watch it, punk." Dan warns him.

"Or what?" Andy asks. "You'll kill me, too? Or shoot me in the foot? Yeah. I know you shot Michael. And because of you, Lucas is laying unscious in a hospital bed."

"No." Dan says. "That's because of Lucas's weak heart."

"It's because of you, a---hole!" Andy yells, and punches Dan.

Dan's nose begins bleeding.

"I tried warning you." Dan saying, taking a swing at Andy, but Nathan suddenly blocks it by grabbing Dan's fist with all his might.

"Let go, son." Dan says.

"No!" Nathan yells pushing Dan's hand down and knocking him out against the wall. "You need to go and stay away from us!"

Dan falls down from the impact against the wall. Andy kicks him twice. Andy and Nathan get back into their car and drive off.

**SCENE 16: FRANKIE'S HOUSE.**

Susie knocks on the door. Frankie answers.

"Hey, babe." Frankie says going to give Susie a kiss.

"Um," Susie says backing away. "Have you heard from Michael or Coach Scott?"

"No." Frankie says. "But Coach Scott isn't the coach anymore. He resigned."

"Oh, wow." Susie says. "Well, Greg called me. He can't get a hold of either one. He sounds concerned."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Frankie says. "So you wanna come in?"

"Yeah." Susie nods. "We should talk."

Susie steps in, Frankie closes the door, and they sit on the couch.

"You know," Frankie begins. My parents are away this week." Frankie puts his arm around her.

"Yeah, um," Susie begins. "About that. Look, I don't want this to be some dramatic thing. I'm young. I'm not suppose to have a serious boyfriend."

"What are you talking about?" Frankie asks.

"Ever since we've," Susie begins. "You know. Had sex. Which, by the way, was great. But ever since that, you've been really clingy and smothering. And it just made me realize I don't really want a boyfriend right now. Like I said, I'm young. I wanna enjoy it. And enjoy school. There'll be plenty of time to have boyfriends after high school."

"So you're breaking up with me?" Frankie asks.

"Yeah." Susie says. "I'm sorry. But, I mean, I hope we can still be friends. Michael, Greg, and I all have been able to remain friends---more or less---even after a short-lived love triangle. So, I hope we can, too. You were my first, afterall."

"You were mine, too." Frankie says. "I always promised myself that I would wait until I found someone special. Someone that loved me as much as I did them. Someone who I'd be with for a long time. Someone who wouldn't break up with me right after sex. I thought I found that with you."

"Frankie---" Susie begins.

"I was wrong." Frankie says. "Get out."

"Frankie---" Suse tries again.

"Now." Frankie says, getting up and opening the door.

"OK." Susie says standing up. "I'll go." She says walking out the door.

Frankie closes it, sits on his couch, and starts crying over loosing her.

**SCENE 17: THE HOSPITAL ROOM.**

Lucas is laying there unconscious.

**CUT TO: **Close-up of Lucas's eyes.

**DREAM SEQUENCE.**

Lucas is laying in the hospital bed and gets up. Jimmy Edwards walks into the room.

"Jimmy," Lucas says. "Woa. Am I dead?"

"Nah." Jimmy says. "You're just in the in between stage. It's still your choice whether you want to live the rest of your life or not."

"So," Lucas says. "You're like, my guide? Yeah. This happened before. When I had my heart attack after the state championship. Except last time it was Keith."

"Yeah, well," Jimmy begins. "Keith was a little busy today. He had a state championship basketball game to play."

"Wait. Keith did?" Lucas asks. "No offense to Keith, because I love him, but Keith was always terrible at basketball."

"Maybe Earth Keith was." Jimmy says. "But this Keith plays like a pro. Yeah. You should see me. I'm a good looking jock up there."

"Speaking of," Lucas says. "I'm sorry I thought you're the one who killed Keith. I should've known better."

"Eh," Jimmy says. "Well it did look bad. Me and Keith dead, with the gun near me."

"Still, you were my friend." Lucas says. "I should've known you'd never hurt Keith."

"So you gonna wake up or what, man?" Jimmy asks. "Don't tell me you're not sure if you should again. Didn't Keith already prove the world would not be a better place without you?"

Lucas laughs. "Yeah." Lucas says. "Yeah. He did."

"So what are you waiting for?" Jimmy asks. "Oh. It's Peyton, right?"

"Life doesn't sound too good to live right now, without Peyton." Lucas admits.

"Luke, man," Jimmy begins. "It's still worth living. You still have a lot of good people who love you in your life. Like Brooke Davis. Go back to her, Luke. She needs you right now. Haley, your mom, Nathan, they all do, too. Besides, don't leave everybody down there with Dan Scott on the loose."

"I still can't believe he's out." Lucas says. "No. You're right. I am gonna go back. It's just nice to spend some time with my friend again."

Jimmy smiles. The two hug.

"Oh, by the way." Jimmy says. "Tell Peyton I said I'm sorry. You know, for the whole leg thing."

"I surely will." Lucas says.

"And tell Mouth I'm sorry about that day." Jimmy says. "For holding him hostage. Everything. I miss him a lot."

"I know for a fact he misses you too." Lucas says. "So do I."

"Oh, and tell him thanks for the whole yearbook thing." Jimmy says. "But, man, I still can't believe he ended up with missy pepper spray."

"Yeah." Lucas laughs. "It's hard to believe. Mouth and Rachel. Nah, but they're good together."

"Luke," Jimmy says. "I know you're wondering about Peyton. If she's going to come visit you in the hospital. I can help answer those questions."

Jimmy turns on the hospital TV and on there is Peyton on an airplane flying to Tree Hill.

""So she is coming." Lucas smiles brightly. "I wanna go back now."

"Now?" Jimmy asks. "Had enough time with you friend, huh? I thought we could play a little one-on-one. You don't have HCM up here."

"I'd love to." Lucas says. "But I don't want Peyton to get to the hospital while I'm still out. I don't want her to see me like that, not again."

"I understand." Jimmy says. "You're a good man, Luke."

"Hey, Jim." Lucas says. "You think, uh. I mean, you're, like, an angel and all. So, do you think you can show me a bit of the future? Just to see if Peyton and I end up together?"

Jimmy laughs.

"Not even I know that, Luke." Jimmy admits. "Hasn't been written yet. But I promise you, you'll end up with someone that you'll love greatly. Whether that be a girl in your life now, or someone you haven't met yet."

"Thanks for being my, uh, guide this time." Lucas says. "But it better be Keith next time. I miss him, too."

"Wake up now, Lucas." Jimmy says, disappearing before Lucas's eyes.

**SCENE 18: THE HOSPITAL.**

They're all waiting for Lucas to wake up. Michael is out with them in crutches. Peyton is there, too now. The doctor walks up to them.

"Hi. You're all for Lucas Scott," The doctor begins. "Right?"

"Yes, sir." Brooke nods.

"He's awake." The doctor tells them, as everyone smiles. "He'd like to see you all, but, uh, one at a time."

"Who wants to go first?" Brooke asks.

"You can, Brooke." Karen says. "I know you want to." Karen smiles.

Brooke looks hesitantly at Peyton.

"It's fine, Brooke." Peyton says. "He would want it to be you."

**CUT TO: **Lucas laying up in the hospital bed. Brooke walks in.

"Hi, Broody." Brooke smiles, walking up to his bed.

"Hey, Cheery." Lucas smiles.

"I know I'm the last person you probably wanna see, but---"

"No," Lucas says. "You're actually on top of the list."

Brooke can't help but smile.

"So this is a new look on you." Lucas says.

"I know," Brooke says embarassing, looking down.

"I think you're still beautiful as ever." Lucas smiles.

"Aw," Brooke begins. "Lucas." Brooke smiles.

"So," Lucas begins. "Did Peyton happen to make it?"

"Yeah." Brooke says. "She just got here. I'll go get her for you."

"Brooke," Lucas says. "Thank you for being first."

"Anytime." Brooke says, exiting the room. She stands out in the hall for a second, as a tear runs down her cheek.

**CUT TO: **Peyton walking into Lucas's room.

"So where have you been hiding?" Lucas asks.

"I went back to L.A., Luke." Peyton says. "I'm gonna live there now."

"Peyton---" Lucas begins.

"Lucas," Peyton says. "You should get your rest."

"Peyton, how many times do I need to tell you?" Lucas asks. "That kiss meant nothing."

"Luke, I just came to make sure you're OK." Peyton says. "My life is in L.A. I should've never changed that. Look, we're not ready for marriage. Not everyone can be like our beloved Naley."

"I'm sorry." Lucas says.

"Yeah. Me too." Peyton admits. "Well, I'll let the next person in now."

Peyton walks out.

**CUT TO: **Nathan walking in.

"Hey, man." Nathan says. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I just had a heart attack." Lucas jokes.

"Look," Nathan begins. "I'm sorry about what I said before. Relationships are tough. I should know that better than anyone. Everytime Haley and I split up, you still had my back, no matter what. So I'm gonna help you get through this, just like everyone else."

"Thanks, Nate." Lucas says. "So where did Dan go?"

"I don't know." Nathan says. "But he's responsible for this, right?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah." Lucas says. "He's the one who shot Michael. How is he, by the way?"

"He's fine." Nathan says. "He's in the waiting room. Alright, man. I'm gonna let you get some rest."

They knock their fists together.

**CUT TO: **Waiting room.

"I should go." Peyton tells everyone. "Thanks for calling me, Hales."

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Sometimes the person you remember being is nothing but a faint memory, a pale version of the self you once were."_

**CUT TO: **Bar.

"I should be going." Dan says. "Thanks for the drinks, man."

**CUT TO: **"A split screen."

At the same time, shown is Dan getting onto a train, and Peyton getting onto an airplane.

_**END OF CAHPTER.**_


	18. I Want My Baby Back, Baby Back

**Season 5. Chapter 18.**_**'I Want My Baby Back, Baby Back.'**_

**SCENE 1: 7-11.**

Frankie walks into the store, looking scruffy. He goes to the back and gets a few six pack of beers and a few bottles of vodka. He brings it up to the cashier's desk and sets it down.

"I.D.?" The clerk asks him.

Frankie gets out his I.D. It says he is twenty-three.

"OK." The clerk says. "That'll be 25.95."

Frankie gives him cash, thirty dollars. The clerk gives him change and bags it up and hands it to Frankie.

"Thanks." Frankie says, picking up the bag and heading out.

"Good day." The clerk says as Frankie leaves.

"No such thing." Frankie says to himself.

Frankie rips open the six pack and begins drinking a beer.

"That's better." Frankie says to himself.

**CUT TO:**Brooke's/Cynthia's apartment.

Cynthia is in the back yard, relaxing. Her cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Cynthia answers.

"Hi, doll." Kate says on the other end. "It's Kate. How are you?"

"Oh, hi!" Cynthia says. "I'm doing alright. How about you?"

"I'm terrific. And your friend Brooke should be, too." Kate says. "I showed her fashion line at _Clothes Over Bros_ to my boss and some other people, and they want to meet her."

"What?" Cynthia asks. "Are you serious?"

"I never joke about fashion." Kate says. "They're really impressed by your friend's talent and, well, they want to offer her a position. So should I tell them she'll love to meet them?"

"Yeah!" Cynthia says. "Yeah. Of course. Just let me talk to Brooke and I'll have her give you a call."

"Excellent." Kate says. "OK. I gotta go. I'll be watching for Brooke's call."

"Bye." Cynthia says. "Thanks again for this."

They hang up.

"Where's Brooke when you need her?" Cynthia asks herself. "Brooke!"

**CUT TO: **Lucas's apartment.

Lucas is sitting typing at his laptop. He begins a new chapter but can't think of anything to write. He stares off at a nearby picture of him and Peyton standing together. He smiles. He then looks over at a picture of Brooke on his desk. He thinks for a second.

"Of course." Lucas says pondering to himself.

Lucas takes the picture of Brooke and sets it face down on the desk, so you can't see Brooke's picture anymore.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Lucas asks himself.

_**END OF TEASER.**_

**SCENE 2: NALEY'S APARTMENT.**

Nathan walks in, getting home from work. Haley greets him with a hug.

"How was your day?" Haley asks.

"It was fine. Thanks for asking." Nathan smiles. "How was school?"

"OK. Honestly?" Haley asks. "When you ask me how school was it makes me feel like I'm a little school girl again." Haley laughs.

"Sorry." Nathan says, chuckling. "Seriously. Good day?"

"Yeah." Haley says. "But I left early to go over our fiances."

"Oh?" Nathan asks. "Why the sudden accountant work?"

"To see what we have in our budget for our family trip." Haley tells him.

"Oh, yeah." Nathan says. "About that. I was thinking, we should invite everyone along. Lucas, Brooke, Mouth, everyone. With all the recent events, they've had a hard time. A vacation should be just what the doctor ordered."

"Cool." Haley says. "I agree. Oh. This is perfect. It's like a big group trip, just like we're back in high school. Only we're not rescuing Mouth or going to Rachel's cabin in the middle of no where."

"Yeah." Nathan laughs.

"Speaking of," Haley says. "Does Rachel _have to _come?"

"Hales." Nathan says. "She's Mouth's girlfriend. We like Mouth, remember? Therefore, it's only polite to invite Rachel, too . Besides, she's not that bad."

"Oh," Haley says. "You're only saying that because she's having your baby."

"Glad you can joke about the situation." Nathan says. "You've come a long way, Haley James."

"I try." Haley laughs. "Seriously, though, Nathan. Whatever happens with Rachel and the baby, I don't care. It won't affect us. I love you too much and we've been through too much for that to happen. We're gonna be together forever and I know that."

"Working on your vows so soon?" Nathan asks. "Always and forever." Nathan smiles, giving her a kiss.

**SCENE 3: FRANKIE'S HOUSE.**

Frankie is sitting watching TV, drinking beer. There are several empty beer bottles laying around, and a few pizza boxes laying around next to them. He's playing on his cell phone, as he gets a text message.

"God." Frankie says annoyed. "What do you want, Susie?"

Frankie opens up the text message and it reads: _"Hey. Missed u skool 2day. What's ? Txt me back asap. Thnx!"_

"What's up?" Frankie asks standing up. "I'll tell you what's up! You broke my heart and dumped me!" Frankie says, throwing his cell phone through his window, obviously breaking both in half and into pieces.

"Trying to kill me?" Greg says walking up to his front door, passed the shattered glass.

"No." Frankie says. "It's Susie. Sorry, man."

Frankie opens his front door, letting Greg in.

"Wait. We don't like each other." Frankie says. "Why am I being nice? Why are you being nice?"

"You weren't in school today and Susie told me what happened." Greg says. "As someone who's been dumped by Susie before, welcome to the club, man. But look on the bright side. She dumped me for my own brother. She dumped you because you got a little clingy. I think I'm the more humiliated one."

"It's not funny, man." Frankie says. "I was really in love with that girl. I've never met anyone else like her."

"Yeah. Me either." Greg says. "I've never met anyone who changes boyfriends so quickly."

"I thought she was the one." Frankie says.

"Dude, we're in high school. How many high school couples do you know that are still together after high school?"

Frankie shrugs.

"Well," Greg says. "There's Ms. James and Nathan. And Coach Scott---I mean, just Lucas School and his girl, Peyton. But, oh, wait. Those two broke up. And Haley and Nathan were broken up, too. So, uh, there you go. See my point? I hope you do, because I don't."

"Thanks, man." Frankie says. "Been a real help. I don't even need this booze anymore." Frankie says as he downs another beer. "Oh, wait. Scratch that."

"Look, I know we're not the best of buddies," Greg says. "But let me help you out. Get your mind off Susie. Michael and I are back on the basketball team. Long story. Come practice with us at the river court, man."

"Thanks, Greg." Frankie says. "But I just wanna be alone right now."

"OK." Greg says. "That's cool. But you know where to find me if you change your mind."

Greg walks out.

**SCENE 4: MAXIM STUDIOS.**

Rachel is posing for the camera. Photographers are taking her pictures.

"That's it, baby." The photographer says. "Move for the camera. Be sexy. You're sexy. Oh, you're hot and you know it."

Rachel continues to pose as she has "wind" blowing in her hair from the fan. Suddenly the fan stops, and someone pours water on her.

"Oh, look at you now." The photographer says. "You're wet and sexy. Hair's soaking as you shake your head to dry it. Nice see-through bikini top you got there. Wow. Rachel, baby. Can I have your number?"

"Down boy." Rachel says posing. "I have a yummy boyfriend already."

"Well, that's too bad." The photographer says. "Because we have a another model coming in later and I hear he's pretty easy on the eyes."

"Not interested." Rachel says. "Got my man at home already."

"Well," The photography says. "OK. Suit yourself."

**CUT TO: **WLTX NEWS STATION.

Mouth is filing some papers for Cathy. Cathy steps out of her office.

"Marvin," Cathy begins. "Can I get a coffee refill?"

"Sure, ma'am." Mouth says taking her cup. "Be right back."

Mouth walks down the hall to the lounge and sees the receptionist Lindsey there.

"Hey." Mouth says, filling up Cathy's cup.

"Hello, Mouth." Lindsey smiles.

"Mouth?" Mouth asks. "Oh. Everyone here calls me Marvin. Mouth is more like an out-of-work name."

"Oh." Lindsey replies.

"But you can call me Mouth if you'd like." Mouth tells her.

"Thanks." Lindsey says. "I think it's more suiting for you than Marvin." Lindsey winks.

"Ah." Mouth says. "I see. Well, I should be getting this back to Cathy now."

"See ya around." Lindsey smiles.

Mouth exits the room and goes back to Cathy's office.

"Here you go, ma'am." Mouth says. "Nice and hot just how you like it."

"Oh, thank you." Cathy says. "I certainly do like it _nice and hot._"

"Well," Mouth begins. "Perfect then."

Mouth begins to turn back to the door.

"Oh, Marvin." Cathy says. "Close the door, OK?"

"Yes, ma'am." Mouth says about to walk out with his hand on the door knob.

"I meant with you on this side." Cathy smiles.

"Oh." Mouth relies, shutting the door and stepping back inside her office.

"Have a seat." Cathy says.

Mouth sits down. "Thanks." Mouth replies.

"Marvin, I've noticed you've done some very nice work around here the last few weeks." Cathy tells him.

"Oh,' Mouth says. "Thank you so much. I've been really trying hard."

"I appreciate it." Cathy says. "Also I appreciate you putting up with this position, even though you really want to be on TV giving the sports news."

"Oh," Mouth says. "Well, like I said before, I'm happy to pay my dues."

"And that's what makes you so special." Cathy says. "I think it's time to promote you to sports caster. Of course, not as anchor, but as the assistant sports caster."

"Oh, wow." Mouth smiles. "That would be so awesome."

"And to get that position," Cathy begins. "I just need you to do one thing for me."

"Anything." Mouth replies.

"I'm glad you said that, Marvin." Cathy says. "Because I find you very attractive. That's why what you need to do for me should be no biggie since it'll be getting you such a high-up position."

"What do you need?" Mouth asks.

"I haven't had a boyfriend for a long time." Cathy says. "I don't want a relationship. I just want the, uh, shall we say _pleasurable acts _of relationships. That's where you come in. You see now?"

Mouth look shocked and nervous, sitting in the chair, sweating.

**SCENE 5: NATHAN/HALEY'S APARTMENT.**

Haley is in the kitchen on her laptop. Nathan comes in.

"What are you up to?" Nathan asks opening the refrigerator.

"Just doing some paper work on here," Haley begins. "And watching _The Price is Right._"

"On line?" Nathan asks. "I thought that was a morning show."

"Yeah." Haley asks. "But they put every morning's show on line later in the day. Drew Carey is hosting it now."

"Oh. Cool." Nathan says. "That would be kind of cool to go on that show."

"We totally should." Haley says. "Yeah. That's the group activity we can do when we're in L.A. Oh my God. It'll be so much fun."

"OK." Nathan says. "Cool. Sounds like fun."

"And maybe one of us will win ten thousand dollars to pay for this whole trip."

"I need a new car." Nathan says. "Screw the money."

"Screw the money?" Haley asks. "That's the best prize you can win!"

"Alright." Nathan says. "Hey. I'm gonna go check on Lucas. Hang out maybe. OK?"

"Cool." Haley says. "Tell him I said hi. You're a really good brother for checking on him."

"You know," Nathan says. "If you want some alone time, I can bring Jamie."

"OK." Haley says. "You sure? That would be a big help."

"No problem." Nathan says as he exits the kitchen. "Jamie! Road trip!"

**SCENE 6: L.A.**

Peyton gets home from work. Daniel is there making dinner.

"Oh, wow." Peyton says. "It's like we're a married couple. I come home from work, you're cooking."

"Come back from the 1950's." Daniel says. "I have a date tonight."

"Then why are you eating now?" Peyton asks.

"Its a movie date." Daniel asks. "No dinner."

"Ah." Peyton says. "Well, have fun."

"What will you be doing?" Daniel asks.

"I have to sign over two bands tonight and try to persuade them to play at our club." Peyton says.

"Glad to see you productive at work again." Daniel says.

"Remember," Daniel says. "It's not too late for us. Think about it. I'll be home later."

Peyton rolls her eyes.

"Yeah." Peyton says. "In your dreams."

Daniel leaves. Peyton sits down and pulls out a picture of Lucas. She stares at it for a moment and then rips it in half and sets it on the table.

**SCENE 7: LUCAS'S APARTMENT.**

Lucas is up getting a drink of water. There's a knock on the door. Lucas answers it and it's Nathan and Jamie.

"Nate, man." Lucas says letting him in. "Nice to see you. Jamie, buddy!"

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie says giving Lucas a hug.

Nathan closes the door.

"How are you feeling, man?" Nathan asks.

"Fine." Lucas says. "Just been taking it easy."

"Well we stopped on the way and got some sandwiches." Nathan says holding up a bad. "Hungry?"

"Absolutely." Lucas says grabbing the bag. "Did you get any for you and Jamie?" Lucas jokes.

Jamie cracks up a laughing. The three of them go into a kitchen and begin eating.

"So big post-season game coming up." Nathan says. "You excited?"

"Yeah. For the team." Lucas says. "I resigned, Nate."

"What?" Nathan asks. "Does this have anything to do with Peyton?"

"Kind of." Lucas says. "I just don't have the passion for it anymore. But, hey, I still have my writing. Almost done my second book now."

"That's great, Luke." Nathan says. "But it still sucks you quit. You loved the game."

"You know," Lucas begins. "I did love coaching with Whitey through college. But I think coaching the Ravens was just a way for me to keep Whitey in my life."

"What's wrong with that?" Nathan asks.

"Nothing, if I really do love to coach." Lucas says.

"And you don't?" Nathan asks.

"It's not that." Lucas says. "I adore those groups of boys. They're good kids. But watching them play the game I've always loved just reminds me how I can't play. And I get the reminder everyday. "

"But you love coaching those kids on the game you love," Nathan begins. "And watching them get better all the time. Coaching them, not only through basketball, but through their lives. High school, and getting them ready for beyond that."

"I do love coaching them through their high school years and getting them ready for the rest of their lives." Lucas says. "That's why I'm still gonna do that."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asks.

"I'm gonna be a high school guidance counselor." Lucas says. "The school will hire me no problem since I was the coach for the Ravens. But in the meantime, I'm gonna go back to school for a degree and make more money."

"I think that's awesome, Luke." Nathan says. "Good for you."

"So," Lucas begins. "Any plans for you on the job-front?"

"Yeah." Nathan says. "The construction thing right now."

"Nate," Lucas begins. "I know you're just doing that for the money. For you and Jamie."

"Yeah." Nathan says. "It's time I make up for the last few years, and support my family finally."

"And I think that's great, Nate. I do." Lucas says. "But your life is now. Do something that you love. Or at least get the wheels in motion in that direction."

"I know." Nathan says. Hey, uh, you know what? I respect how you feel about coaching basketball, but I love the game so much I'll take anything. Giving those kids something to be good at, putting them on the right path, that sounds really good. Heck, I was once one of those kids who needed guidance. And Whitey gave it to me. It's time I give it back."

"You're actually saying what I think you're saying?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Nathan says. "I'm gonna take over your position and coach the Ravens."

Lucas and Nathan hug.

"That's great, man." Lucas says. "Hey. It'll be you, me, and Hales in the same school again."

"Who would've thought?" Nathan asks. "This is great. Wait til I tell Haley the news."

"She'll be thrilled." Lucas says.

"Oh, hey." Nathan says. "Haley and I are taking Jamie on vacation. To L.A. And we're gonna ask the whole gang to come, and whoever can go, we're all gonna see a taping of _The Price is Right._ You down, man?"

"Heck yeah." Lucas says. "Man. Working with you. Going on vacation with you. It's a good thing we didn't end up living together, too."

Nathan laughs.

**SCENE 8: ****THE NEXT DAY.**** BROOKE/CYNTHIA'S APARTMENT.**

Brooke is all dressed up, wearing a stylish hat. She's in the kitchen making coffee. She has a huge smile on her face. Cynthia walks in.

"You ready?" Cynthia asks.

"Yeah!" Brooke says excited. "Oh, my God. I can't believe this is happening!"

"I'm really happy for you." Cynthia says.

"I owe it all to you." Brooke says.

"Please." Cynthia shakes her head. "You're the one with the talented fashion line. All I did was bring it to the attention of the right people."

"Thank you!" Brooke says giving her a hug.

"You deserve it." Cynthia says. "You deserve happiness."

The door bell rings. Brooke goes to answer it, and it's Lucas standing there.

"Luke--" Brooke says in shock. "Hi."

Cynthia walks up to see who it is.

"Oh, Lucas." Cynthia says. "I'll let you two talk. I hear my cell ringing."

Cynthia walks away.

"Can I come in?" Lucas asks.

"Sure. Of course." Brooke says, bringing him inside, closing her door.

"You're all dressed up." Lucas says. "You look nice."

"Thanks." Brooke says. "I kind of have a big day."

"Oh, well," Lucas begins. "This won't take long."

"No." Brooke says. "Don't feel rushed."

"I'm going to L.A." Lucas admits. "For Peyton."

"Lucas," Brooke begins. "I know you love her and miss her a lot, and this isn't about my feelings, but she made her choice to move away. Do you really want to put your heart on the line and risk it getting broken again?"

"I have to." Lucas says. "She's the one. Besides, I think what I have to say will make her see that."

"What do you have to say?" Brooke asks.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about." Lucas says. "See, before I do this, I need to tell you what it is. Because it affects you."

"How?" Brooke asks. "What is it?"

"You know I love you, Brooke." Lucas says. "You know you're one of my best friends. But to show Peyton that our kiss meant nothing to me, to show her I'm so sorry, and that she's truly the one for me, I need to---"

"Need to what?" Brooke asks.

"Tell Peyton that I'll never see you again." Lucas admits. "Ever again."

_Voice over: (Brooke Davis) --- _

_"What do you say when the guy you love says he is never going to talk to you ever again?"_

"Oh." Brooke says, trying to hold back her sadness.

"I'm sorry." Lucas says. "I don't want to. But I have to get Peyton back. I need to show her I'm willing to do anything to have her back."

"Even cutting out your good friend since high school?" Brooke asks.

"Again, I'm sorry." Lucas apologizes. "It's the only way I see that'll show Peyton I only have eyes for her. I just needed to tell you before I did this."

"Well, good luck." Brooke says. "And I guess this is goodbye."

"Thanks." Lucas nods. "I will miss you, Brooke Davis."

"I'll miss you too, Lucas Scott." Brooke says tearfully.

Brooke and Lucas embrace in a hug. Few moments later, they let go.

"OK." Brooke says. "Go get her, Tiger."

"You're OK?" Lucas asks.

"I'l be OK." Brooke says. "I'm actually going to New York to talk to some big fashion diva people about my fashion line. All thanks to Cyn Cyn back there."

"Wow." Lucas says. "Congratulations, Brooke."

"Thanks." Brooke says.

"Looks like we're both making things happen for ourselves." Lucas says. "And our lives."

Brooke nods.

"Well," Brooke says. "Call me before you get to Peyton's. One last time."

"OK." Lucas says. "Goodbye, Brooke."

Lucas turns to the door and opens it.

"Bye, Luke." Brooke says.

Lucas leaves, closing the door behind him. Brooke, now that Lucas is gone, lets the water works out. Cynthia walks over to Brooke.

"OK. Don't be mad." Cynthia says. "But I was secretly listening the whole time. Sorry."

Brooke gives Cynthia a hug, crying.

**SCENE 9: TREE HILL HIGH. HALEY'S CLASSROOM.**

Haley's in the front of the class talking. Susie, Greg, and Michael are sitting together.

"If you all remember," Haley begins. "I gave you all an assignment in the beginning of the school year. An assignment to get to know one of your peers better, and then report back to the class and tell us all what you learned about that one student. It was a while ago, I know. Strain your brains to remember."

The class nods, remembering.

"Excellent." Haley says. "Now Susie, I believe you had---"

Frankie walks in the room in an old white t-shirt, jeans with holes, messy hair, and a paper bag.

"Frankie." Haley says. "Glad you could join us."

"Yeah." Frankie says, as he sits down. "Whatever."

"We missed you at the river court yesterday." Greg whispers to Frankie. "What happened?"

"Change of plans." Frankie says.

"Frankie," Haley begins. "I was just telling the class about the assignment where you get to know one student. Now since you got here late in the year, I believe we assigned you Michael. What have you learned about him so far?"

Frankie looks over at Michael.

"I learned," Frankie begins. "I learned that he's a little wussy who steals his brother's girlfriend."

Susie looks back at him in disgust. Greg looks at him surprisingly. Michael just looks forward.

"That wasn't appropriate." Haley tells him. "OK. Susie, you had Greg. What have you learned about him so far? Besides his kissing habits."

The class laughs.

"I got to know Greg this year and found out he's a great basketball player---when he's on the team." Susie says. "I learned he's a good fighter, really good to his brother, and he was an excellent boyfriend. And, yeah, he hasn't horrible at kissing, either."

"OK." Haley says. "Good enough. And Greg, what did you learn about Susie?"

Suddenly, Frankie reaches in his paper bag and pulls out a beer.

"Put that away _right now_." Haley orders him.

"Oh," Frankie says. "I learned something about Greg, too. I learned he's a little perv who has a crush on his teacher. But, uh, I'm not saying which one." Frankie winks.

"That's enough, Frankie." Haley says. "Give me the beer, _now_."

"Sure, Ms. James." Frankie says handing it to her. "I'd need a beer too if I had your job."

"OK." Haley says putting the beer on her desk. "It's time you take a visit to Principal Turner's office."

"Sure." Frankie says. "I love it when you order me around." Frankie walks to the door, and turns back around to Haley. "Oh, nice skirt, Ms. James. No wonder Greg has a crush on you." Frankie walks out.

"I'm back to hating that guy." Greg whispers to Michael.

"Me too." Michael says. "This is war."

The brothers knock their fists.

**SCENE 10: KAREN'S CAFE.**

Karen is behind the counter. Andy walks in and sits down at the counter.

"Lily's at school." Andy says. "Omlette, please?"

"What kind?" Karen asks.

"Denver." Andy replies.

"Potatoes or house fries?" Karen asks.

"Oh, how I love your house fries." Andy says.

"Coming up." Karen replies.

"So any news on Dan?" Andy asks.

"Fortunately, no." Karen replies. "Well, just in my dreams."

"Dreams?" Andy replies. "You're having dreams about him? Should I be jealous?"

"More like nightmares." Karen says. "After what he did to Lucas and his friend, Michael, I can't help but be scared who his next victim is gonna be."

"Don't worry, Karen." Andy says. "As long as I'm around, he won't hurt anyone else."

"I'm still scared, you know?" Karen asks.

"Yeah." Andy says. "Can't say I really blame you. Look, maybe it'll make you feel better if I install am alarm system."

"That'll help." Karen says.

"And everyone knows he's out, yeah?" Andy asks. "Just remind everyone to lock their doors, keep a look out, all that stuff."

Karen nods.

"But," Andy begins. "Maybe what you need is to get away."

"Like a vacation?" Karen asks.

"Or a move." Andy says.

Karen looks at him, wondering.

"We're getting married soon, so," Andy begins. "We can always move away from here. With Lily. Maybe to New Zealand, or something."

"Are you serious?" Karen asks.

"Yeah. Why not?" Andy asks. "Lucas is grown, he has his own life. And you used to tell me all the time how you thought Tree Hill was such a small place in the world and you want to see more of it."

"That's true." Karen nods.

"Or we could move to Italy." Andy suggests. "You could open up a cafe or restaurant there and knock the Italians off their feet with you delicious food. Put those Italian cooking school skills to test."

"You would move so far away for me?" Karen asks.

"I would." Andy tells her. "You're my family. Lily, too. I'd do anything to make you happy."

Karen smiles.

"You're doing a good job of that." Karen says as she puts his omlette in front of him on the table.

**SCENE 11: MAXEM STUDIOS.**

Rachel is in a bikini. She is getting ready to go out and pose. Suddenly, Cooper (Nathan's uncle) stands in the doorway looking at Rachel.

"Cooper." Rachel stands there frozen, looking at him.

"They told me I would be working with a young, hot model." Cooper says. "I had no idea how right they were on that."

"You're a model now?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah." Cooper says.

"Why the change in careers?" Rachel asks.

"Lets just say," Cooper begins. "When you witness two car accidents in one year's time, race cars tend to loose their appeal."

"Sorry." Rachel apologizes.

"Nah." Cooper says. "So, modeling now, huh?"

"Yeah." Rachel says. "First got into it right before high school graduation. Made a career of it since."

"Cool." Cooper says. "So, this might be kind of forward, but you think you might want to get some coffee and catch up after work?"

"You're asking _me_out on a date?" Rachel asks surprised.

"Yeah." Cooper replies.

"You do know I'm Rachel _Gatina_?" Rachel asks. "Girl who almost got you killed. Lied about carrying your baby."

"Eh," Cooper begins. "You were only seventeen then. You look much more mature now. Besides, when I saw you again just now I realized how must I've missed you lately."

"Really?" Rachel says smiling.

"Besides," Cooper begins. "You're, what, twenty-three now. That's an adult. Ready for an adult relationship."

Rachel smiles.

"Sure." Rachel says. "I'll get coffee with you."

Rachel walks over to him and gives him a hug. Cooper hugs back. The photographer walks in from the previous day.

"See?" The photographer asks Rachel. "I told you you'd like the new model. Now get your hands off each other. I got a photo shoot to do. Come on!"

**SCENE 12: TREE HILL HIGH. OUTSIDE BY THE BENCHES.**

Greg and Michael walk up to Frankie, who is drinking beer alone.

"I have a bone to pick with you." Greg says to Frankie.

"Not now." Frankie says. "Just leave."

"I try and help you out, invite you to hang out with us," Greg begins. "And you pay me back by embarrassing me in front of Haley's class?"

"Dude," Frankie begins. "You really gotta stop calling her by her first name."

"Whatever." Greg says. "How could you do that to us?"

"Us?" Frankie asks.

"Yeah. Saying I stole my brother's girlfriend." Michael chimes in. "If you got a problem with me, stand up and tell me like a man."

Frankie laughs. Then gets serious, and stands up in front of Michael.

"Like this?" Frankie says. "You're lucky I can't get sent to the principal's office twice in one day."

"Lucky for me," Michael says. "I haven't been to the principal's office in months, and frankly, I miss seeing the guy."

Michael then punches Frankie in the mouth. Frankie begins to bleed.

"Nice!" Greg says to Michael. "You injured him!"

"Eh," Frankie says. "Year's almost over. What the hell?"

Frankie shoves Michael, and he falls to the ground. Michael quickly jumps up, as Frankie punches Michael's nose and breaks it. Michael begins to bleed too.

"Speaking of an injury." Frankie says, as a bunch of other students gather around to see the fight. "Stay away from me. Got it?"

Frankie starts to walk away.

"Hey, Frankie." Greg says, as Frankie turns around. "The war hasn't even begun."

Haley comes rushing out over to the crowd/Michael and Greg.

"What's going on---" Haley says turning to Michael. "Oh, my gosh. Who did that? Greg?"

"No." Michael shakes his head, holding his nose. "He didn't do anything."

"Well," Haley begins. "Lets get you to the nurse, and then you can tell me who did this."

Haley and Michael walks away toward the nurse's office.

"Aw, man!" Greg says to himself. "Michael has Haley as a nurse! He really is luckier with the ladies."

**SCENE 13: KAREN'S CAFE.**

Karen is behind the counter. Andy is doing dishes in the back. Lucas walks in.

"Oh, Lucas." Karen says smiling. "Good to see you. The dishes need you in the back."

"Funny, mom." Lucas says. "I'm gonna ask Haley if she can come back to the cafe. I'm sure it'll help out Andy back there, huh?"

Andy laughs from the back. Lucas sits down at the counter.

"OK." Karen says. "What's up? You have that look. Is it Dan?"

"Oh, no." Lucas says. "Well, yeah. But, no. It's something else."

"Well, spill it." Karen tells him.

"I'm going to L.A." Lucas says. "To try and get Peyton back."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Karen asks. "I mean, putting your heart on the line---"

"Right after I had a heart attack?" Lucas asks. "Trust me, mom, If anything's gonna give me another heart attack it's _not _having Peyton in my life."

"What makes you so sure she'll give you guys another chance?" Karen asks.

"Because I'm gonna show her she's the only one for me. I'm gonna show her that kiss with Brooke meant nothing. I'm gonna show her I'll do anything for her." Lucas says.

"How are you gonna do that?" Karen asks.

"By telling her I'm eliminating the factor that broke us up in the first place out of my life." Lucas says. "Brooke."

"Honestly?" Karen asks. "You're never going to talk to Brooke again?"

"Mom," Lucas says. "Trust me, it'll be hard to do. But if it'll get me Peyton back and proove to her how much I love her, then it'll be worth it."

"You know, I'm proud of you, Lucas." Karen says. "You made a mistake, but you're doing everything in your power to proove yourself to Peyton and try to make up for everything. Good for you. I hope it all works out for you both."

"Thanks, ma." Lucas says. "How are you doing back there, Andy?"

"Question," Andy begins. "Why do people come in here, pay to eat, and then leave so much food on their plates?"

Andy makes a gross face looking at all of the dirty dishes.

"Little help, Luke?" Andy asks. "Please?"

Lucas laughs. "Alright." Lucas says. "I have some time before I have to tell Nathan and Hales the news." Lucas goes back to help Andy.

**SCENE 14: TREE HILL HIGH.**

Frankie is sitting in Principal Turner's office.

"Look," Turner begins. "I don't think I have to tell you our policy on school fighting and bullying."

"No." Frankie says. "You don't, sir."

"Then why would you punch another student?" Turner asks.

"Michael and Greg are always bullying me and getting in my face." Frankie says. "Then came up to my today and basically started harassing me. And Michael punched me first. See my bloody lip for evidence."

"And I assure you Michael will be punished accordingly." Turner says. "But that doesn't dismiss that you did punch him, too. And it's you who I'm talking with at the moment."

"OK." Frankie says. "Get on with it. What's my punishment?"

"Fighting at basketballs," Turner says. "Punching people in the front of school. I _should _suspend you right now."

"Do what you gotta do, man." Frankie says, sitting back relaxed in his chair.

"But I'm not going to." Turner says. "But you can count on a suspension being in your future if you get into one more fight."

"I'll, uh, keep that in mind." Frankie says standing up and heading for the door.

"Tell Michael I'd like to speak to him on your way out." Turner says.

Frankie exits the door, and sees Michael sitting in a nearby chair.

"Boss wants to speak to you, man." Frankie tells Michael. "I'm just the messenger. Don't punch me again for it."

Frankie walks away. Michael enters Turner's office.

"Have a seat, mister." Turner says.

Michael sits down.

"OK." Michael says. "I'm really sorry, alright?"

"What's this?" Turner asks. "You're third fight? Fourth? The first three being with your brother on the basketball court, and in the hallway, again, with your brother."

"Yes, but this one with my first with Frankie, so," Michael begins. "That should count for something."

"Oh, it does." Turner says. "Trust me. It does."

"Please don't suspend me." Michael pleads. "I'll do anything."

"Well," Turner thinks. "Anything?"

"Yes! Anything!" Michael says. "I can't be suspended!"

"How do you feel about community service?" Turner asks. "The janitor could use some help on cleaning the restrooms every day. And the theater club needs help to design and paint the sets for the end-of-the-year school play. Perhaps putting your free time into community service time will lessen your opportunities to use your fists."

"Perhaps you're correct." Michael says. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You may leave now." Turner says, as Michael gets up.

**SCENE 15: STARBUCKS.**

Rachel and Cooper are walking around outside of Starbucks drinking coffee.

"This is nice." Rachel admits. "Us. On a date. It's kind of what we skipped over last time."

"You mean how we went right to the sex?" Cooper asks. "The _very_good sex."

"Yeah." Rachel laughs."So what else have you been up to?"

"Uh, not much." Cooper says. "Got out of the race car business. Went into modeling."

"Yeah. About that." Rachel says. "What's the real reason you quit racing cars?"

"I told you." Cooper says.

"Come on." Rachel says. "You must see a dozen race cars crash in a year. You really expect me to believe seeing two, both of which weren't your fault, would scare you out of racing cars?"

"You were always smart for your age." Cooper says.

"And I've only gotten older. Five years older. Therefore I'm wiser, too." Rachel says. "So spill it."

"Well," Cooper begins. "OK. I don't know if you heard. I know you're kind of close to Nathan and all. But remember my sister, Deb? She committed suicide almost four years ago."

"Oh, my God." Rachel says. "I'm so sorry, Coop. I actually heard. From Nathan."

"Oh. You guys still close then?" Cooper asks.

"More than you'd believe." Rachel says.

"Anyway," Cooper says. "When she died, I realized having a career where you're putting your life in danger so easily and on a daily basis is stupid and reckless. As cheesy as it sounds, life is precious. And my sister, unfortunately, didn't see it that way and decided to end hers. I realized by putting my life in jeopardy everyday, didn't make me really any different than her."

"Well," Rachel begins. "It is kind of different, Coop. Deb chose to end her life in a tragic and selfish way. No offense. You are not doing the same when you race cars. You just enjoy the thrill of it. You're not trying to kill yourself."

"I suppose it's a little different." Cooper says. "But it's also similar, too. And that doesn't work for me."

"Well," Rachel begins. "Congrats on finding a safer career."

"Thanks." Cooper says. "Congrats to you for doing a lot of growing up. Seriously. You've changed, Rachel. For the better."

"Thanks." Rachel smiles.

**SCENE 16: WLTX STATION.**

Mouth knocks on Cathy's door.

"Come on in." Cathy says.

Mouth enters and stands before Cathy.

"Oh, Marvin." Cathy smiles. "Good to see you. Have you thought about my proposal?"

"Yeah. A lot." Mouth says. "And I must say, it was incredibly unprofessional of you to say what you did. Promote me, but only if I sleep with you? When I took this job, I had no idea what kind of people with no morals worked here. But now that I know the truth, WLTX is not a station I'm interested in being part of."

Mouth begins to walk out.

"Marvin, wait." Cathy says, as Mouth turns back around facing her saying nothing. "Any other guy here would have jumped at the opportunity to sleep with me, even without the promotion. I mean, well, look at me. But you stood up for what you believe in and didn't compromise your morals. I applaud that, and I respect that, too. I don't like it, though. I mean, I like sex a lot more. Anyways, we could use more people like you here. If you're willing to stay, I'd be more than happy to give you that promotion for nothing in return."

"Are you serious?" Mouth asks. "Oh, my God. That's my dream come true."

"Well," Cathy begins. "Then consider me your Ed McMann."

"Thank you." Mouth says. "Thank you so much, ma'am. You won't be regretting this."

"Sure. You're welcome." Cathy says. "Just don't go spreading this rumor that you don't need to sleep with me to get promoted. OK? Not all the guys here are as respectful as yourself."

"I won't." Mouth says. "Promise."

Mouth walks out. Cathy picks up the phone and dials.

"Hello?" Cathy says. "Yeah. Fred. Get up to my office, now. It's time to earn your promotion."

**SCENE 17: HALEY/NATHAN'S APARTMENT.**

Haley is doing some ironing in the hallway. Nathan enters with Jamie.

"Where have you been?" Haley asks.

"Just playing ball with Jamie at the river court." Nathan says. "Why? You needed me?"

Haley puts down the iron and walks over to him, giving him a hug.

"Of course I need you, mister." Haley says.

Haley and Nathan both stare at each other for a moment.

"Jamie," Nathan says. "You wanna play in your room until dinner's ready?"

"Yeah!" Jamie says. "Thanks, Daddy!"

"And close your door, son, thanks!" Haley adds.

Jamie runs to his room, closing his door behind him.

"No." Nathan says from Jamie's comment, but to Haley. "Thank you."

Haley and Nathan kiss.

"Oh," Nathan begins. "About Lucas---"

"You're thinking about_Lucas _right now?" Haley asks. "That is just so wrong on so many levels."

"Oh, you're funny." Nathan says. "And kind of sick, though." Nathan smirks.

Haley hits him playfully. "Watch it, mister." Haley says.

"Anyway," Nathan says. "Did Lucas tell you? He's going to L.A. to get Peyton back. He's going to cut Brooke out of his life for her."

"Yeah." Haley nods. "He called me from the airport. I mean, it's sad for Brooke and all. But I'm proud of him, for not letting their love triangle repeat itself too much. He's dedicated to Peyton so much, and he's finally going to show her that."

"Yeah. I'm no girl," Nathan begins. "But it seems to be a pretty romantic gesture to me."

"Yup." Haley nods. "If he weren't my best friend in a brotherly way, I might actually fall for him right now."

"Hey." Nathan says. "Watch it, missy."

"Um." Haley says. "Hey. At least I don't think about him when I'm making out with you. And the scary thing is, he is _actually_your brother"

"Don't make me go on strike on you." Nathan says, walking away from her.

"You wouldn't." Haley gasps.

"Fight the power, sister." Nathan says holding up his hand and walking into the kitchen.

Haley gasps as she goes back to ironing. A moment later, Nathan comes back out and puts his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Who am I kidding?" Nathan asks. "I can't stay on strike from you for long."

Haley smiles, as she turns around, putting her arms around Nathan's neck and kissing him.

"You are so predictable, mister." Haley says.

**SCENE 18: KAREN'S HOUSE. **

Karen is sitting on her couch, with her laptop. Andy is sitting next to her.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) --- _

"_Sometimes we just need to get away from the place we know best."_

Karen is looking up houses in Italy and New Zealand. She looks over at Andy who is watching television, and smiles at him. He looks over at her and smiles back.

**CUT TO: **Rachel/Mouth's House.

Mouth enters the door.

"Rachel?" Mouth calls out. "You home?"

Mouth walks through the wall and into the kitchen. It doesn't look like anyone's been home.

"Guess she's working late." Mouth guesses to himself. "Alright. What's there to eat?" He opens up the refrigerator.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

"_Because even the places we know best can scare us away."_

**CUT TO: **Rachel's car.

Rachel and Cooper are making out in the back seat.

**CUT TO: **L.A. Peyton's apartment.

Lucas steps up to the door holding a bouquet of flowers. He knocks on the door. Peyton answers.

"Oh, my God." Peyton says in shock. "Lucas."

"These are for you." Lucas says handing her the flowers. "I came to see you. I needed to see you."

"Luke---" Peyton begins.

"Wait." Lucas says. "Before you say anything, let me first. I was an idiot for what I did. And for what I let Brooke do. But, Peyton, you gotta believe me, it meant nothing to me. You're the one I want. You're the one I'm in love with. And you're the one I'm fully dedicated to. But I'm not just gonna tell you, anymore. I'm going to show you, too. I already told Brooke, Nathan, my mom, and Hales. I'm not going to see Brooke anymore. Ever again. Not until you trust that you're the only one for me, Peyton Sawyer. And if that takes forever, then it'll be forever until Brooke and I speak again. Whatever it takes for you to take me back, I'll do."

Peyton smiles brightly and jumps up putting her arms around Lucas and starting to make out with him.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Luke." Peyton tells him. "I love you so much. You're right. We should be together. We were meant to be together. I don't ever wanna loose you again."

"You won't." Lucas says. "I promise."

Peyton begins kissing him again.

"You wanna come inside, and---" Peyton winks at him.

"Absolutely." Lucas smiles.

Lucas walks inside and walks to Peyton's bedroom on instruction.

**CUT TO: **Airport.

Brooke is walking onto a plane from Tree Hill, as Cynthia watches from afar and waves goodbye. Brooke's holding a suitcase.

**CUT TO: **Peyton's apartment.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

"_And sometimes the place you've known forever is where you always want to be."_

Peyton walks into her kitchen and picks up the picture of Lucas that she split in half before. She puts the two pieces back together, and tapes it whole again. She smiles and walk back to her bedroom where Lucas is waiting.

_**END OF CHAPTER.**_


	19. Who We Used To Be

**Season 5. Chapter 19.**_**'Who We Used To Be.'**_

**SCENE 1: RIVER COURT.**

**FOUR YEARS EARLIER. (SEVEN - EIGHT MONTHS AFTER HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATION.)**

Nathan and Lucas are playing ball on the court.

"How's the second semester coaching with Whitey going?" Nathan asks.

"Great." Lucas says passing him the ball. "We're kicking Pontiac's butt. And it's really cool still seeing Whitey practically every day."

"And your classes, man?" Nathan asks.

"Good, man." Lucas says. "You?"

"Good." Nathan replies. "Haley's having a tough time this semester. She said something about being a small fish in a big pond, unlike in high school."

"And having an eight month old son must be not making things easier." Lucas says. "But she's got you still."

Nathan nods.

"How's your mom doing, by the way?" Lucas asks.

"She's actually been pretty steady for the last several months." Nathan says. "Guess seeing Dan in jail is just what she needed to get better."

Lucas laughs.

"I think that helped us all get better." Lucas admits. "Did she go see him at all?"

"Nah." Nathan shakes his head. "Why bother? She decided to take our lead."

"That's good." Lucas nods "Glad she's doing well."

"So are you and Peyton spending Valentine's together?" Nathan asks.

"I hope so." Lucas says. "I'm preparing a great night for her."

"Nice." Nathan says. "Yeah. I have to put a lot of work into Valentine's Day. Haley's favorite holiday."

"What do you have planned?" Lucas asks.

"Please." Nathan says. "You and Hales are best friends. Guess who the first person will be who you run and tell?"

"Aw, man." Lucas laughs. "I wouldn't dare."

"Please, man." Nathan says. "You have a history with almost ruining my romantic plans. Remember last year when all you had to do was hide Haley's wedding ring, and you decide to show it to Brooke while Haley's there?"

"Hey." Lucas says. "Haley surprised me and walked out when I already had the ring out."

"Alright." Nathan says. "One more game til you gotta get to practice, mister assistant coach."

"Lets do this then, little brother." Lucas says, as he throws up the ball.

**CUT TO: **Deb's house.

Deb is walking in the door getting back from a jog. She drinks some water and then sits down.

"Oh...wow." Deb says whipping the sweat off her face. "Good run."

Deb looks over and sees a picture of her and Dan's wedding day.

"Bastard." Deb says looking at the picture. "What was I thinking that day?"

_**END OF TEASER.**_

**SCENE 2: COLLEGE GYMNASIUM.**

Whitey is in the gym. All of the players are in the locker room changing. Nathan and Lucas walk in.

"Hey, coach." Nathan says to Whitey.

"Nathan Scott." Whitey says. "Glad to see you are still carrying on the brotherly tradition of high school."

"Oh, yeah." Lucas says. "We're inseparable."

"See you guys soon." Nathan says, as he runs to the locker room.

"What's up, Whitey?" Lucas asks.

"It's really something when you look over at a guy who used to be one of your best players," Whitey begins. "And realize he's a man now. My assistant coach of this game we both love. It's been like this for several months now, and it still amazes me every time."

"I know." Lucas says. "Something else, right?"

"How are you studies going, son?" Whitey asks.

"Great." Lucas says.

"And your book?" Whitey asks.

"I'm working on getting it published as we speak." Lucas says.

"Good luck, son. I'm so proud of you." Whitey says. "Just wait. One day you'll be at your very own book signing for _The Unkindest of Ravens_. And that day may be sooner than you think."

Lucas laughs. "Yeah right, coach." Lucas says. "More like it'll be one of those books you have to dust off in the libraries."

"Have faith, son." Whitey says. "You're a great writer. If nothing else, I'll be there to get my book sign by you."

"Thanks, coach." Lucas says. "Means a lot."

The players suddenly come running out of the locker room and stand before Lucas and Whitey.

"Welcome back, team." Whitey says. "That was a great first half season last year. You played great games and to show for it you're back here for post-season. Pontiac has nothing on us. Got it? We'll be the champions at the end of the season. Mark my words. Lucas, you agree?"

"Absolutely." Lucas says. "Especially with this group of players. And, yeah, you and me as coaches won't hurt, either." Lucas winks.

**SCENE 3: PRISON. **

Dan Scott is sitting in his prison cell. There are two hundred and forty five (245) sketch lines in the wall next to Dan's bed. A guard walks in and approaches Dan's cell.

"First visitor in eight months." The guard says.

"Who is it?" Dan asks.

"Some hot, blond lady." The guard says. "But something tells me she ain't here for what you're hoping."

The guard walks out. Deb Scott enters.

"Deb," Dan begins softly. "You came. Finally."

"I avoided this day for months." Deb says. "The remained awake for more nights than I can count. Skipped many meals. All while thinking about how the man I vowed to be with forever, could actually turn into a murderer."

"Funny," Dan begins. "I think about how my ex-wife could turn out to be a pill-popping, alcoholic."

"Clean and sober." Deb tells him. "Eight months today."

"The day I was put in prison." Dan says.

"I guess that day I didn't need pills and booze anymore." Deb says. "Ironic, huh? Nah. Irony has nothing to do with it."

"How's our son, Deb?" Dan asks. "You know, Nathan. Remember, Deb, no matter how many bars they put between us, how many months you go without seeing me, we'll always be connected no matter what. Forever. You'll always be connected to a murderer, no matter how many times you try to deny it."

"Maybe." Deb says trying to put on a brave face. "But at least I can get away from you, a murderer. You, on the other hand, are stuck with yourself and the decision you made for the rest of your life---and in _here_, no less."

"Tell your partner Karen I said hi." Dan says smugly and lays down in bed.

Deb rolls her eyes and walks out. Her begins to cry in the hall.

"I need a drink." Deb says to herself.

**SCENE 4: L.A.**

Peyton is sitting at a desk filing papers and answering phones. There's a door on her left with a name tag on it.

"He's in a meeting right now." Peyton says to the person on the phone. "But I'll give him your message a.s.a.p." Peyton hangs up.

A man walks out of the door. Followed by a few other people, as the few people walk off. The man stays.

"How are things going, Peyt?" The man asks.

"I told you. I hate that name." Peyton reminds him.

"Oh, yeah." The man remembers. "Your boyfriend used to call you that."

"Ex-boyfriend." Peyton corrects him. "Current friend who lives far, far away."

"Whatever." The man says. "So, Valentine's Day. I'll bring the chocolates. You bring the vodka. Everyone's gonna bring a little something. We're gonna have an in-office party for the day since we all have to be here anyway."

"Um." Peyton says. "But I---"

"Oh, yeah." The man says. "You're not of legal age. Well, I'll bring cranberry juice---uh, _just _cranberry juice for you."

"No. It's not that." Peyton says. "I had plans to go back home to North Carolina for Valentine's Day. I asked you. You said I could have it off last week."

"Oops." The man says. "Guess I changed my mind."

"What?" Peyton asks. "You can do that?"

"You're the intern, Peyton. "I'm the boss. You're, like, _my_assistant. If you want to be apart of this team you're gonna have to work with us. All the time. Now despite you not being legal aged to drink, you are legal age to make your own decisions. So, sure, you can go to North Carolina for Valentine's Day."

"Really?" Peyton asks skeptically.

"Sure." The man nods. "But if you do, you mightaswell just stay there because you won't have an internship anymore. Not here, anyway. Look, Peyton. I like you. I do. But this is a tough business to make it in. But if you can't even make it as an intern then I suggest you go to college and decide on a different dream for yourself."

Peyton shakes her head. "I'll be here." Peyton smiles. "And with the vodka and cranberry juice, too."

"That's the spirit." The man says, as he walks back into his office.

Peyton looks at a picture of Lucas she has on her desk.

"Sorry, Luke." Peyton says. "I miss you."

**SCENE 5: KAREN'S CAFE.**

Karen is serving customers. Lucas walks in.

"Hey, ma." Lucas says.

"Hey, kiddo." Karen smiles. "How's school going? And coaching?"

"Great." Lucas replies. "How's the cafe?"

"Same as always." Karen smiles.

""Lily asleep?" Lucas asks.

"No." Karen replies. "She's with her bottle."

Lucas goes behind the counter and looks at Lily, who is in her crib sucking on her bottle---the crib that she used for Lucas nineteen years ago.

"She's so peaceful." Lucas says. "Reminds me of JLuke every time I see her."

"Well, they are the same age." Karen says. "Not to mention, cousins."

"So," Lucas begins. "I came by to see if you needed any help. Practice and classes are over for the day. I'm all yours, ma."

"Sure. Thanks." Karen says. "You can refill everyone's coffees."

"That's all?" Lucas asks. "You sure?"

"I'm just beginning." Karen winks.

Lucas grabs the coffee pot.

"So," Karen begins. "How are you and Peyton doing? You guys seemed really happy as usual when she was out here for Christmas. But it's been almost two months since you've seen her. How's the distance going?"

"It's hard." Lucas replies. "Everyday it seems harder and harder."

"I'm sorry." Karen says. "I know how it feels. When Andy and I broke up, and he went back to New Zealand, for the next for months it was really hard without him. I can't even imagine what it would of been like if we were in a relationship."

"But it is worth it." Lucas adds. "So, speaking of Andy, have you heard from him at all, or just since he sent you flowers during the mayor election?"

"Just since then." Karen replies. "I do miss him. Or maybe I just miss being with someone."

"You know," Lucas says. "It wouldn't be wrong."

"What wouldn't?" Karen asks.

"Being with someone again." Lucas tells her.

"The last time I thought about moving on with someone else, he turned out to be a murderer." Karen reminds her son.

"Luckily," Lucas begins. "There's only one Dan Scott in the world. And he's locked up."

"I don't know." Karen shrugs.

"You once told me that at some point you're going to need to move on with your life." Lucas reminds her. "And you were right."

"I know." Karen replies. "Though it's not exactly easy for me to meet men, Lucas. I'm a mother of an eight-month-old daughter and nineteen year old son, who is pushing forty."

"Hey." Lucas says. "You still have four good years until you reach forty. And you're also a successful thirty-six year old who runs two businesses."

"Thank you." Karen says. "Keith did good with you."

"And you, too." Lucas says. "Well, I'm gonna go bus the tables. Be right back." Lucas goes into the back to get a dish box.

Karen goes behind the counter, and thinks about what Lucas told her about Keith not wanting her to be alone.

**FLASHBACK: TWO YEARS AND SOME ODD MONTHS EARLIER.**

Keith and Karen are talking in Keith's apartment filled with boxes. He is about to move to Charleston, NC.

"I don't need you to love me, Karen. I can live with that." Keith tells Karen. "But you need to open your heart and let someone see how staggering you are. Just---don't be alone. That I can't live with."

**/END OF FLASHBACK. **

Lucas walks out with the busser tray for dishes. He sees Karen behind the counter.

"Mom." Lucas calls out. "You OK? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah." Karen replies. "I'm fine. I just realized you are right. I need to be with someone. Keith would have wanted that."

Lucas smiles.

**SCENE 6: NEW YORK CITY. AIRPORT.**

Brooke is sitting in the airport with some flowers. She's wearing a winter coat with uggs on her feet. She checks her watch, and then goes up to the airline attendant desk.

"Excuse me." Brooke says. "I'm waiting for someone to arrive. They're coming from Tree Hill, North Carolina. Was the flight delayed?"

"OK. Hold on." The receptionist looks up on her computer. "Um. Yes. Due to the weather, it was delayed thirty minutes. But it's actually making a landing as we speak. Lucky you. Boyfriend coming to see you?"

"Yeah." Brooke says surprised at the guess. "How did you know?"

"Holding flowers." The receptionist tells her. "Dressed up. Make-up on. Lucky guess, I suppose." She smiles at Brooke.

"Well," Brooke begins. "Thanks for the info." Brooke goes back to her seat.

**CUT TO: COLLEGE CLASSROOM.**

Haley is getting up from her desk and going up to the professor's desk.

"Uh," Haley begins. Excuse me. Mr. Williamson?"

"Yeah?" The professor asks. "What can I do for you Ms.---" He stops short.

"Mrs. Scott." Haley tells him. "Um. I was just wondering if I could get an extension on the midterm."

"Why?" The professor asks. "Are you special?"

"No." Haley replies. "No. Of course not. But I'm just really busy. I'm working a lot of hours, I'm married, and, uh, I have an eight month old son at home who really needs me."

"That's life, Mrs. Scott." The professor tells her. "You seem like a nice young lady, so I hope you'll manage to take care of your life and study for the midterm. But it wouldn't be the most unusual thing to not have time to study, especially with all of your responsibilities. I've seen it semester after semester. People loading classes on their schedule to get done a.s.a.p., underestimating the amount of time and effort they need to put into the class. Just don't let your GPA drop while you're trying to do it all. Drop this class if you need to. Or one of your other classes. It wouldn't be the end of the world."

The professor walks out. Haley sighs to herself.

"Thanks for---nothing, Mr. Williamson." Haley says to herself, walking out of the class room, and looking at her text messages.

**CLOSE-UP: **Haley's phone. _"Text message from Nathan S.: Hales practice over. Want 2 get sum la8 lunch?"_

Haley begins to write a reply message, reading out loud the message as she types it. "Sorry, babe." Haley says. "I gotta study for my midterm. Can you relieve the sitter of Jamie duty?" Haley puts away her cell phone and walks to the library.

**CUT TO: NYC AIRPORT.**

Brooke is sitting in an airport seat, when she hears a voice behind her.

"Brooke Davis," Chase says from behind Brooke, as she turns around, stands up and gives her a hug. "I missed you so much."

"It's still not as much as I missed you." Brooke smiles giving him a kiss. "I heard you got delayed because of the snow?"

"Yeah." Chase replies. "Rough flight. But so worth it for this moment alone."

"Aw." Brooke smiles. "OK. Lets get you out of those clothes."

"Why B Davis." Chase says. "I know you were kinky, but airport sex?"

Brooke gives him a look. "I meant lets get you back to my apartment, and _then_get you out of those clothes."

"OK." Chase says. "Apartment sex is no airport sex, but I'll take it." Chase teases.

"You're hornier than I remember." Brooke says.

"Hey." Chase replies. "You're the one undressing me in public."

Brooke hits him playfully.

"Watch it." Brooke says. "Next time it'll be a hit in your favorite spot."

"Ouch." Chase replies, as he puts his arm around Brooke as they walk out of the airport.

**SCENE 7: L.A.**

In Peyton's office building, Peyton's boss is downstairs on the first floor meeting with a model. He is talking to the receptionist in the meantime.

"What time was she scheduled?" The man asks the receptionist.

"Um." The receptionist says looking in the scheduling book, and the glancing up. "Right now." She says looking at the model walking into the doors.

"Her?" The man asks. "The red head? What ever happened to the good old-fashioned L.A. blondes?"

"She's a looker to me." The receptionist says. "And I ain't even a lesbian."

Suddenly, the "red head," walks up. And it's Rachel Gatina.

"Hey, sir." Rachel introduces herself. "Rachel Gatina. Your new model."

"Nice to meet you." The man says. "Robert Douglas."

"Hello, Rob." Rachel says. "I prefer Rob."

"I prefer Rob_ert_."

"OK." Rachel says. "Robert it is."

"Come with me, Rach." Robert says. "There's someone I want you to meet."

They begin to walk to the elevator.

"It's Rachel." Rachel corrects him.

"I prefer Rach." Robert tells her.

"I don't." Rachel replies.

**CUT TO: **Peyton's desk.

She is on the phone.

"He stepped out for a minute." Peyton tells the person on the phone. "I'll give him your message." Peyton hangs up.

Suddenly, Robert and Rachel walk in talking to each other. Rachel looks forward and sees Peyton.

"Hey, Rob---" Peyton begins, glances over at Rachel. "Uh. Rachel?!"

"Peyt?" Rachel asks surprised.

"You two know each other?" Robert asks.

"Yes. Kind of. We went to high school together." Rachel informs him. "And how come she can call you Rob?"

"We've known each other for over six months." Robert informs her. "And how come she can call you Peyt?" Robert asks Peyton.

"Because that's just who she is." Peyton says, glancing at Rachel. "So, sir, may I ask what she is doing here?"

"She's our new model." Robert says.

"We're a music company." Peyton says. "Not a modeling agency."

"Ms. Gatina is our new model stand-in for music videos an that sort of area." Robert says.

"Wow," Peyton begins to say to Rachel. "You've made it big. And less than a year after graduation."

"Don't get too big of a head, Ms. Gatina." Robert tells her. "Ms. Sawyer, if you would just be so kind to show Ms. Gatina around the studios and whatnot."

"Sure." Peyton smiles.

"OK." Robert says. "I'll let you two girls catch up." Robert goes back into his office.

"So, Peyt," Rachel begins. "Small world, huh?" Rachel smiles awkwardly.

"Yeah." Peyton says. "Tell me about it."

**SCENE 8: NYC. BROOKE'S APARTMENT.**

Brooke and Chase are walking up the stairs to Brooke's apartment.

"So how's the apartment been?" Chase asks. "That annoying neighbor still live here?"

"Unfortunately." Brooke replies. "But it's just for a short time, hopefully. I'm hoping to make it big soon."

"And get out of this bad neighborhood." Chase adds. "I worry for you when I'm not here. Hell, I worry when I am here---for myself."

"It's the city." Brooke says. "Consider yourself lucky if you don't get mugged when you take a walk outside."

"And you tell me I shouldn't worry about you?" Chase asks.

"Well," Brooke begins getting out her keys and approaching a door. "Here we are again. And we made it with no muggers bothering us, too."

"Guess we got lucky." Chase winks, as they enter the apartment room, and Brooke closes the door.

"Give me a minute to freshen up." Brooke says putting down her purse.

"Hey." Chase says. "I'm the one who just got off the plane from hell."

"Yes, but I'm the girl." Brooke smiles. "Um. Right?" Brooke goes into the bathroom.

Chase chuckles to himself. "Right, Brooke." Chase says to himself. "I'm all man." Chase begins looking at pictures Brooke has around. He gets to one that he hasn't noticed before. It's a picture of Lucas Scott and Brooke sitting on the bleachers of the river court. He picks it up and then sets it down.

Brooke comes out of the bathroom.

"OK, mister." Brooke says. "Why are you still in those clothes?"

"It's not really sexy to undress myself." Chase says.

"Oh. You're right." Brooke smiles. "Good point." Brooke says, as Chase looks down. "What's wrong?" Brooke asks.

"Nothing. Really." Chase says.

"Chase," Brooke says. "We've been together for, like, a year. Don't you think I can tell when you're being less than honest with me?"

"OK." Chase says. "I was just looking around and saw something I didn't notice before."

"What?" Brooke asks.

"This." Chase says, giving her the picture framed of Lucas and Brooke.

"So?" Brooke asks confused.

"You have a picture framed of just you and your ex-boyfriend," Chase begins. "And I'm not suppose to be upset?"

"That's right." Brooke says. "Chase, he's my friend. And, by the way, Peyton took that picture the last night we were all together. You know, his girlfriend."

"Doesn't mean you can't still have feelings for him." Chase says. "Do you?"

"How could you even ask me that?" Brooke asks. "It's been over a year since I've been with him. And, look, I also have pictures of just me and Peyton, me and Haley, me and Nathan, me and Mouth---"

"Oh," Chase begins. "The guy you slept with, and the guy who kissed you? So much better."

"Chase, they're my friends." Brooke tells him. "That's all. Why are you acting like this?"

"I guess I'm just insecure because I hardly get to see you." Chase admits. "I've never been in a long distance relationship."

"That's understandable. Neither have I. I know, it's hard." Brooke tells him. "But you need to trust me. I don't and never will have feelings for Lucas Scott. And especially not for Nathan Scott. Haley would kill me."

"I know. I do trust you." Chase says. "How about Mouth? I saw your face when he kissed you." Chase teases.

"Really?" Brooke asks. "And I saw the faces of Junk, Skills, and Fergie when Mouth was walking back to them. He just wanted to be able to say he kissed the famous B Davis."

"Little cocky, don't you think?" Chase says. "You told me not to be cocky."

"Come on." Brooke says. "Why are you still in those clothes?" Brooke smiles, as she takes off his shirt, and belt.

**SCENE 9: UNIVERSITY OF SOUTH CAROLINA.**

Mouth is sitting in his television production class, listening to the instructor talk.

"All of you obviously want to work in the television industry. Right?" The professor asks. "Either on the screen, or behind the scenes. Who wants to work in front of the camera?"

Mouth, and some other students, raise their hands.

"Well I hope you students who raised your hands have a very outgoing personality." The professor tells them. "Because working in front of the television camera, you need one. You also need to be able to face rejection, because not every television company will want to hire you. Actually, most won't. You may not have the skills, personality, or looks for the camera."

Mouth raises his hand. "They're actually that shallow?" Mouth asks.

"Of course they are!" The professor tells him. "Is it fair? Probably not. Do the 'pretty people' have an advantage? Absolutely. Are you going to let this bit of new info stop you from going forward? You tell me. But I hope not. Because everything you want in life, is worth flighting for."

Mouth, and the rest of the class, sit back as they listen to the professor's enjoyable lecture.

**SCENE 10: LUCAS'S BEDROOM.**

Lucas is sitting on his bed. Nathan walks in.

"Hey, coach." Nathan says.

"OK." Lucas begins. "I'm never gonna get used to _you_saying that."

Nathan laughs. "You would've thought, over two years ago when you joined the Ravens you'd be my coach now." Nathan says.

"Kind of like two years after you went after Haley to piss me off," Lucas begins. "You're married and raising a son with her?"

"Yeah." Nathan laughs again. "So, when's Peyton flying in?"

Suddenly, Lucas's cell phone rings. He looks on the outside screen, which flashes, "Peyton cell." Lucas picks it up.

"Peyton." Lucas says. "How are you?"

"Shoot me now, Luke." Peyton says.

"Not good, apparently." Lucas guesses.

"I'm actually showing Rachel around the studios." Peyton informs him.

"Uh," Lucas begins. "Rachel-crash-the-limo-into-the-river-and-almost-killing-Cooper-and-going-after-Nathan-Rachel? Gatina?"

"That would be the one." Peyton says. "Longest way to say a name, by the way. 'Rachel Gatina?' just too normal for you?" Peyton teases.

Nathan looks confused.

"Since when have I been normal?" Lucas asks. "So what time are you getting in Tree Hill?"

"Um. Oh. About that." Peyton says. "I'm not. I'm sorry, Luke."

"What?" Lucas asks. "It's our first Valentine's Day together. I had some special plans."

"I know. I figured." Peyton says. "I'm really sorry. I wanted to be there. But my boss says I have to work now. He gave me an ultimatum basically. Go to Tree Hill and loose my internship."

"Aw." Lucas says. "Well, it's OK. At least you got to spend Christmas out here."

"I gotta go." Peyton says. "Like I said, I have Rachel-I-like-to-hit-on-Scott-brothers-Gatina here."

"Speaking of normal..." Lucas begins. "And, uh, you're not exactly one to talk. Are you? OK. I love you, Peyt. Bye."

"I love you too, Luke." Peyton says. "Bye." They both hang up.

Lucas puts down his cell phone, looking disappointed.

"She's not coming?" Nathan asks.

"No. She got held up at work." Lucas tells him. "Apparently, her boss, like you, enjoys giving out ultimatums."

"What did you have planned, anyway?" Nathan asks. "And, by the way, she lets you call her 'Peyt'? She always got mad when I did when we were dating."

"Yeah. She likes when I call her that." Lucas says. Although, I gotta say, when she calls me 'Luke' all the time it makes me feel like a character in Star Wars. Luke Skywalker."

"Well, _Luke_," Nathan begins, grinning. "You can always hang out with me tomorrow. I have a feeling Haley will be too busy studying for midterms to have time for Valentine's this year."

"Two brothers spending Valentine's together?" Lucas asks. "It's a small town, Nate. Do we really want people talking?" Lucas jokes.

Nathan laughs. "Come on, man." Nathan says. "It'll be fun. We can go down to South Carolina and surprise Mouth."

"Alright." Lucas says. "Sounds like fun. But first, make sure Haley isn't too busy."

**SCENE 11: DEB'S HOUSE.**

Deb walks in and throws down her purse. She goes into the family room and opens up the crawl space used for shelter for tornados and whatnot. She pulls out a crate of several cases of hard liquor and beer.

"Oh," Deb says to herself looking at the crate of liquor. "How I've missed you."

She takes a big gulp of one and sits back. She looks at the picture of Dan and herself on their wedding day, finishes off the beer, and then throws the bottle at the picture---shattering it as it falls face down to the carpet.

"Much better." Deb says as she cracks open some vodka and downs it as well.

**CUT TO: **College library.

Haley is sitting at a table with some coffee and books opened all around her. She pulls some vodka out of her pocket she has stashed and puts a lot in her coffee, and then drinks some.

"Ah." Haley says to herself. "Much, much better." She goes back to reading her books.

Whitey walks into the library and approaches Haley.

"Haley Scott." Whitey says. "Book worm. Some things never change."

"Whitey Durham." Haley says back. "Coaching boys. You're right." Haley winks.

Whitey chuckles. "Mind if I sit down?" Whitey asks.

"Not at all." Haley says. "I could use the break. So what brings you by?"

"I love to read." Whitey informs her. "I read book after book. This library sure does beat Tree Hill High's library."

"So looks like we have more in common than I knew." Haley says.

"How's the studying coming along?" Whitey asks.

"It's hard." Haley says. "I'm so used to having everything so under control, being on top of things, like I was at the high school. Now it's like I'm a tiny fish in a huge ocean. And I've yet to grow my fins."

Whitey laughs. "You'll get the hang of it." Whitey says. "The first year of college is the hardest for students. You know almost half of all freshmen college students drop out before their second year? Don't become part of that statistic, Haley. You're too smart for that."

"I don't plan to." Haley says. "I have too many goals for that."

"Good." Whitey says. "You're going to be such a good teacher one day. And I can't wait to be there to watch you teach your first class of students."

"My own class of students." Haley says. "Now that sounds weird."

"So," Whitey begins. "Valentine's Day tomorrow. Isn't that a popular holiday for young married couples?"

"Not for ones who have midterms and a baby at home." Haley says.

"You and Nathan are skipping Valentine's Day?" Whitey asks surprised.

"I'm thinking about asking him if we can." Haley says. "I just should really be studying tomorrow."

"Haley," Whitey begins. "Be with your husband tomorrow. You have plenty of time to study."

"I don't know, Coach." Haley says.

"Hales," Whitey begins. "You remember back in high school when you got back from tour? How Nathan wouldn't talk to you at first, or be with you anymore?"

"How can I forget?" Haley asks.

"You came to me to try and get me to talk to Nathan for you. To try to get him to speak to you." Whitey says. "You wanted him back so much. You were in love with him in a way I hadn't seen since Camilla was alive. You have him again for over a year now. You have a beautiful son with him, too. Don't take that for granted. Enjoy this time with your husband, especially on the days that were meant for couples as in love as you and Nathan are. What I would give to have another Valentine's Day with Camilla."

"That's true, Coach." Haley smiles. "You're absolutely right. Valentine's Day is no time for midterms. Thanks, Coach."

**SCENE 12: KAREN'S CAFE.**

The last customers in the cafe get up to leave, leaving Karen a big tip.

"Thanks, Mark." Karen says. "Have a good night."

"Thanks, Karen." Mark says, as he walks out.

Karen closes the door and locks up, switch the sign so it reads, "WE'RE CLOSED," from the outside of the door. Karen goes behind the counter and calls someone. It just rings.

"Deb." Karen says into the phone. "Pick up. I'm bored and alone tonight."

Karen waits, but there's no answer. Finally she hangs up. Karen looks over at a sleeping Lily.

"Looks like it's just me and you again tonight, girlie." Karen smiles at her daughter.

Suddenly, Karen's cell rings. The screen flashes, "DEB SCOTT." Karen answers it.

"Deb. Hi." Karen say.

"Hi." Deb replies, sounding tired and out of it.

"You OK, Deb?" Karen asks. "You sound off."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm fine." Deb says. "I just---went to go to Dan today for the first time since---Yeah. Anyway. How are you?"

"Dan? Why?" Karen asks. "He can't hurt you anymore. So don't let him have the chance."

"Even you went to see him, Karen." Deb says. "I needed to. But no more. It was just a one time thing."

"OK. That's good." Karen replies. "So I'm about to head home to put Lily to bed. You want to come over and talk? I'll put on a pot to keep you awake."

"Pot?" Deb asks now alert.

"A pot of coffee." Karen says.

"Oh." Deb says. "None for me. But, yeah. I'll come over, Karen. I'll be right there."

"OK." Karen says. "See you soon." They hang up.

**SCENE 13: THE NEXT DAY. MORNING. **

Haley and Nathan are in bed together. They suddenly wake up at the same time.

"Hey you." Haley says stretching.

"It's Valentine's Day." Nathan reminds her. "You excited?"

"Oh, yes. I am." Haley says. "What do you have planned for us?"

"Well, lets see." Haley thinks. "I know it's not a marriage proposal. You've gotten me two of those already."

"Yeah." Nathan says. "Lets keep it at just two. OK?" Nathan asks.

"Lets see." Haley keeps thinking. "What can it be?"

"Just be surprised for once." Nathan says. "Alright?"

"I hate surprises." Haley says. "OK. I don't. But I hate waiting for the surprise."

"Jeez. You're more impatient than usual." Nathan tells her, as he gets out of bed. "OK. One thing I will tell you is I'm about to make you breakfast in bed. Stay here."

"Oh." Haley says, as Nathan leaves the room. "So exciting!" Haley says to herself wiggling around in her bed.

As Nathan enters his kitchen, he begins to crack some eggs and puts them in a heated pan, and fries up the bacon and potatoes. He grabs his cell and calls Lucas.

"Hey, man." Nathan says as Lucas picks up.

"Hey." Lucas says. "So I called Mouth last night. He's down to hang with us tonight."

"Oh. Yeah. About that." Nathan says. "Haley told me last night she wants to do the Valentine's thing. Sorry, man."

"Oh, it's OK." Lucas says. "It was just a back-up plan if our girlfriends couldn't be with us. Besides, Mouth and I will still have fun. So, what do you have planned for Haley?"

"Still not telling, Luke Skywalker." Nathan says.

"Aw, man." Lucas says.

"Haley will I'm sure tell you tomorrow." Nathan says. "Trust me, she'll be telling everybody."

"That big, huh?" Lucas asks.

"Oh, yeah." Nathan says. "It'll make my last proposal last year look like nothing."

"Oh, yeah." Lucas says. "Almost forgot you guys been married twice now. Look, if you ever propose to her a third time, I am _not_gonna be your best man." Lucas jokes.

"There won't be a third time, man." Nathan assures him. "Now that's just crazy. Three weddings." Nathan laughs.

**SCENE 14: PEYTON'S APARTMENT. L.A.**

Peyton is in her bed sleeping. Can only see Peyton right now.

"What the---" A girl begins to say off-screen. "Hell?"

Now it cuts to Rachel laying next to Peyton.

"Oh, my God!" Rachel jumps up, waking up Peyton in the process.

"What the hell?" Peyton begins to open her eyes, seeing a mortified Rachel standing up. "Rachel!?"

"How did we---?" Rachel begins to say. "What the hell happened last night?"

"I don't know. But it must've involved drinking." Peyton says. "I have a terrible hangover. By the way, this is the second time you got me drunk and I ended up in bed with someone I didn't wanna be in bed with."

"Who says I got you drunk?" Rachel asks. "And, please. You totally were into Lucas. P.S. Just see what you confessed to him just a few months after that."

"Well I didn't wanna be when he was with Brooke!" Peyton tells her. "_Anyway_, do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"No." Rachel shakes her head. "I just know we didn't---"

"Oh, God! Ew!" Peyton exclaims. "How do you know we didn't, uh---"

"Because I'm not a lesbian!" Rachel says. "Sober or drunk. Besides, Bevin once tried to convert me---and nothing."

"Oh, God!" Peyton says. "I woke up in bed with another woman. I think I just cheated on Lucas!"

"No!" Rachel says. "You didn't! OK. Think. What happened last night?"

"I have no idea!" Peyton says. "Gosh. The last I remember I was showing you around my work and you were being quite annoying!"

"Oh. That's right." Rachel nods. "You were calling Lucas to tell him you couldn't make it out there. And you were telling me how disappointed he sounded, and then you kind of got pretty depressed for letting him down."

"Thanks for reminding me." Peyton says. "Now I'm depressed again with a hangover."

"And then after work you invited me to a club with you because all of your friends were with their boyfriends, and you were too depressed to be alone." Rachel remembers. "And you must've been pretty depressed to wanna hang out with me."

"Tell me about it." Peyton agrees. "How can you remember all of this, anyway?"

"Please." Rachel says. "I've been drunk so many times it barely affects me anymore."

"Oh yeah?" Peyton asks. "Then how do you explain _this_?!" Peyton asks pointing to herself, Rachel, and the bed.

"Um." Rachel thinks. "You must've seduced me. Yeah. True. I'm not a lesbian. But you are pretty hot for another chick." Rachel jokes.

"Well, I'm gonna go make some coffee." Peyton tells her. "Maybe if I get rid of this hangover I'll start to remember what exactly happened." Peyton walks out of the room.

Rachel picks up a nearby picture of Lucas Scott and looks at it more closely.

"You have Nathan's eyes." Rachel says to herself.

**SCENE 15: NC. COLLEGE CAMPUS. LUCAS/WHITEY'S OFFICE.**

Whitey is sitting at his desk going over play-by-plays. Lucas walks in with some coffee and sits down.

"You're here early." Lucas says.

"I'm the head Coach, Lucas." Whitey says. "It's my job to get here early. You'll see one day."

Lucas half-smiles. "Sure." Lucas says. "I hope."

"So, big day today?" Whitey asks. "Valentine's Day. You should be happy to see Peyton."

"Yeah." Lucas agrees. "I should be happy for that. But she's not coming. She got help up in L.A., for work."

"I'm sorry, son." Whitey says. "You have any alternate plans?"

"Yeah." Lucas says. "I'm going to drive down to South Carolina and visit Mouth."

"Marvin McFadden." Whitey says. "How's he doing these days?"

"Great." Lucas says. "College is going good for him. He'll be a sports reporter no time after college."

"Good for him." Whitey smiles. "He deserves it. He's damn good at those announcements."

Lucas nods. "So Haley decided to put her studies on hold and spend Valentine's with Nathan." Lucas says.

"Oh. Good for her." Whitey says. "Guess our talk yesterday got through to her."

"You persuaded her to spend today with Nathan?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah. I saw her in the library." Whitey tells him. "Trust me. No body wants that guilt with them of not spending enough Valentine Days with the person you loved."

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "You would think so. Right?" Lucas asks staring off to the side.

"She wants to be here, son." Whitey says. "But right now, her top priority has to be her work and internship. She's lucky she has gotten that chance so early in L.A. She's just thinking about your future together."

"I know." Lucas nods. "I just miss her so much."

Whitey looks at a picture of Camilla on his desk.

"Trust me." Whitey says. "I know how that feels."

**SCENE 16: THAT NIGHT. SOUTH CAROLINA.**

Lucas and Mouth enter a club together. A nearby bouncer takes a look at them.

"Aw!" The bouncer says mockingly. "What a cute couple you boys make!"

Lucas and Mouth roll their eyes and go in, taking a seat at the bar.

"So," Mouth begins. "Sorry it's been so long, Luke. Since we've hung-out. I've just been extremely busy."

"Oh, yeah. I hear you, man." Lucas says. "So have I. Coaching with Whitey; majoring in Literature. It's quite time-consuming."

"I bet." Mouth says. "I have a nice care-free major like Television/Radio Production and it's taking a toll on how much I have to study."

"OK. Enough college talk." Lucas says. "Tonight, we drink our problems away."

"OK. Sure." Mouth says. "I can take after Nathan's mom for a night."

Lucas laughs, as they each pull out their fake I.D.s.

"I'll be happy when I'm old enough to not have to use these anymore." Mouth comments.

"I hear you again." Lucas agrees.

**CUT TO: **Deb's house.

Deb is sitting on the floor next to the crate, which is almost all empty. Deb finishes off the last bottle of vodka and burps.

"I need more." Deb says to herself. "No. Wait. I need---"

**CUT TO: **Deb's bathroom. Deb is opening her medicine cabinet.

"Pills!" Deb says happily as she opens the bottle of pain killers. "Do your magic, buddy." Deb takes one pill, and then shuts and closes the bottle and walks out.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Sometimes people give in to temptation too easily. Sometimes they know better but can't think of a good enough reason not to give into the temptation, whatever it may be."_

**CUT TO: **S.C. Club.

Lucas and Mouth are downing drink after drink. Mouth finishes off a drink and sets it down next to four others. Lucas sets down his empty mug next to nine others.

"OK." Lucas says. "I'm getting buzzed."

"Getting?" Mouth asks. "I've been buzzed four drinks ago."

"Man," Lucas says. "You really can't hold your liquor, huh? Remember at the beach party senior year, too?"

"Oh, God." Mouth says. "You'd think I would've gotten better in a year." Mouth chuckles. "That night I found out Brooke was pregnant with your child."

"_What_?! Lucas asks shocked. "Brooke is having my baby?!" Lucas says too buzzed to think logically.

"No, man." Mouth assures him. "I _thought_ Brooke was pregnant. But it was really Haley. Brooke covered for her at first."

"Haley's pregnant?" Lucas asks. "Ha! Kidding! I'm not _that_ drunk. Or am I?"

"OK." Mouth says. "No more for Luke." Mouth says.

"It's Luke Skywalker to you, sir." Lucas tells him. "Peyton nick named me that. Or was it Nathan? No. Wait. That was me!" Lucas chuckles.

"Bartender," Mouth begins. "It's time to cut this guy off. He's beginning to think he's Luke Skywalker from Star Wars."

"I am Lucas Scott." Lucas says.

"OK. You OK Luke?" Mouth asks. "I mean, about Peyton not being able to make it?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?" Lucas asks. "Besides, just look at all these fine looking ladies I can hook up with tonight."

**SCENE 17: NORTH CAROLINA.**

Nathan and Haley are in front of a hot-air balloon ride.

"Oh, my God." Haley says. "I can't believe you booked this for us. These are so romantic."

"Yup." Nathan says. "We're about to see the whole town of Tree Hill from a bird's eye view."

"And with the man I love." Haley adds. "This night couldn't get more perfect."

The hot-air balloon attendant instructs them to get inside. As they do, he gets in after them, and then closes the gate.

"You ready?" The attendant asks them.

"Pick us up, sir!" Haley says, giving Nathan a kiss.

The attendant unties all of the ropes as they begin to get lifted up into the air.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) --- _

_"Have you ever been so high you felt like nothing could touch you? Nothing could hurt you?"_

**CUT TO: **Deb's house. Bathroom.

Deb is sitting on the floor. In the trash next to her is a bunch of cigarette butts.

"Ah." Deb says faintly. "So. Feels. Good."

Deb reaches up on the counter for the pills and begins taking one at a time. Finally, she spills all of the pills out on her hand and swallows them all at once.

"Try getting to me now, Danny Boy." Deb says faintly, as she drifts off, closing her eyes.

**CUT TO: **Prison.

Dan is sitting in his cell. There are two hundred and forty-six (246) marks in the wall. Dan is looking at a picture of Deb laying his in bed.

"Good luck out there, wifey." Dan says. "Just wait til I get out of here."

A man next to Dan's cell hears him.

"Pssh." The man says. "You really think you're ever gonna be released? Word around this place says you murdered someone."

"Listen guy," Dan begins. "I'm Dan Scott. I might've been taken down for what I did, but Dan Scott never stays down for long. You'll see."

"Fortunately," The man begins. "I won't. I'm getting out of here in a few weeks. But you---you've only been in here less than a year...and for murder? Enjoy your life sentence."

"Mark my words, sonny." Dan says. "When I get out of here, and I will get out, the people who couldn't care less about me being in here will pay. Mark my words, they will pay."

**CUT TO: **Hot air balloon ride.

Nathan and Haley are enjoying the view. Suddenly, Nathan's cell phone rings.

"My cell works up here?" Nathan asks.

"We're not terribly high yet." The attendant says.

"Hello?" Nathan asks answering the phone.

"Nathan," Deb says ever so faintly. "Help me. I've made a terrible mistake." She hangs up.

"Mom!" Nathan yells. "Oh, my God. Mom! I have to call 911!"

"Nathan, what---" Haley says panicking.

Nathan dials 911.

"Yes, my name's Nathan Scott." Nathan says. "My mom needs help...now! She's at her house. The address is 1171 Lenope Lane. Help her, please!"

He hangs up the phone.

"We have to land, sir. I'm sorry." Nathan says. "Now!"

**SCENE 18: NYC. FANCY ITALIAN RESTAURANT.**

"Chase, baby," Brooke says. "You didn't have to do this." She smiles.

"Nonsense." Chase says. "My girl deserves the best."

"Aw." Brooke says. "You should totally move to New York with me. Live in my apartment."

"Are you serious?" Chase asks.

Brooke nods. "I am." Brooke says. "Chase, I've missed you so much. Some days I don't know what to do without you."

"I feel the same way." Chase says.

"So then why not?" Brooke asks. "Lets live together. We've been out of high school for a year. We can afford this. More importantly, we want this. Don't we?"

"We do." Chase asks.

"But?" Brooke asks.

"I might be a little fast." Chase admits.

"We've been together for a year." Brooke says. "How much slower do you wanna go?"

**CUT TO: **Tree Hill, NC Memorial Hospital.

Nathan and Haley are waiting in the waiting room together.

"I can't believe this, Nathan." Haley says. "I thought your mom was doing so well lately."

"I know." Nathan nods. "Me too."

"What do you think caused her to fall back off the wagon?" Haley asks.

"What else?" Nathan asks. "Dan."

"Nathan," Haley says. "Your father is capable of a lot, but getting to people through prison?"

"Hales," Nathan begins. "Anyone capable of taking their own brother's life, is obviously capable of anything."

A doctor comes out and approaches Nathan and Haley.

"Excuse me." The doctor says. "Your mother is awake. She's doing just fine. You saved her life, young man. You can go see her now."

"Thank you so much." Nathan says.

"But, uh, may I suggest getting her checked into a drug rehab clinic?" The doctor asks. "And pronto." He walks away.

"Well," Haley asks. "That's good news. She's awake and you saved her life."

"Yeah. I guess." Nathan says. "But how many more times am I going to be able to save her life? One of these times she's going to over dose and I won't get there in time. We have to get her back into rehab, right away."

Haley hugs him, as they walk to Deb's room.

**CUT TO: **The next morning.

Opens in Lucas's bedroom. Only shown is a bird eye's view of Lucas's face, sleeping. Suddenly he wakes up and notices his arm is around someone next to him.

"What the---" Lucas begins confusingly. "Hell?" Lucas says as he looks beside him at a picture of Peyton. "Oh, no." Lucas says worried.

Lucas shakes his hand onto the person under the covers next to him. Suddenly, waking the person up, they uncover themselves and it's Mouth laying next to him.

"Mouth!?" Lucas shouts.

Mouth looks over and sees Lucas.

"Luke?!" Mouth asks confusingly. "What the hell happened last night?"

"I don't know." Lucas says freaked out. "But nothing like that."

"OK. OK." Mouth says. "No one ever has to know about this."

"Hey, man." Lucas says. "We're college men now. It's expected for this kind of stuff to happen."

"With girls!" Mouth says to him.

**CUT TO: **A fifth (5th) grade classroom.

Students in this 5th grade class room are walking in with their back packs. The teacher is in the front and begins to call roll."

"OK." The teacher says. "Melissa Gullalia here? Oh, yes. There she is."

Two students walk into the class room suddenly.

"Ah." The teacher says. "If it isn't the inseparable brothers, Michael and Greg. Just wait til you two get to high school and start fighting over girls. You won't be so inseparable anymore."

**CUT TO: **N.C. Graveyard.

Whitey is sitting on a bench in front of his late wife Camilla's grave. He sets down some red roses in front of her grave.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart." Whitey says with a tear rolling down his cheek. "I wouldn't want to spend this day with anyone else."

_**END OF CHAPTER.**_


	20. We All Do

**Season 5. Chapter 20. **_**'We All Do.'**_

**SCENE 1: TUXEDO STORE.**

**TWO WEEKS LATER (FROM CHAPTER 18)**

Lucas is helping Nathan pick out a tuxedo for his wedding day. Nathan is inside the dressing room changing, as Lucas is waiting in the dressing room hall. They are talking through the door.

"Man," Lucas says. "I still can't believe it's yours and Haley's wedding day. Again."

"Yeah." Nathan laughs. "Third time's a charm."

"I hope." Lucas says. "So, uh, did you guys invite Rachel?"

"Honestly, man," Nathan begins. "I don't care if she's at the wedding or not. Sure, she's not my favorite person, but she's just whatever to me."

"But Mouth is our friend." Lucas says. "After what she did to him, with Cooper. Honestly, I still can't believe it."

"Yeah, man." Nathan says. "I mean, I figured if anyone could change Rachel for the better it would be Mouth. But even he couldn't change her into a good person."

"Like Hales did with you." Lucas says.

"Exactly." Nathan nods. "Doesn't look like there's any hope for Rachel. So, did Mouth move out yet or what?"

"He's going to today." Lucas says. "I gotta help him move out. Don't worry, we'll be done before your wedding number three begins."

"You better be." Nathan says. "You're my best man. We kind of need you there."

"There I will be." Nathan says. "Hey, man. How's your second book coming along?"

"It's been easier to write lately with all the Brooke drama settled down." Lucas says. "I'm on my last chapter."

**CUT TO: **Airplane. The plane is up in the air, going from NYC to Tree Hill, NC.

Brooke is sitting in the window seat reading a book. Jake is in the middle seat. And Jake's six and a half year old daughter, Jenny, is in the isle seat.

"OK." Brooke says. "I'm on the last chapter. I'll save the rest for the ride back home."

"Are you sure this is OK, Brooke?" Jake asks. "Jenny and I crashing the wedding."

"Oh, please." Brooke says. "You're my best friend's ex. You're Nathan and Lucas's old basketball team mate and friend. They would want you there. So not crashing."

"I still can't believe we bumped into each other in New York." Jake says. "So, you have you're own clothing line now?"

"Yeah." Brooke says. "My friend Cynthia had connections in New York, so she showed them my website, and now they love my clothing line so much they want to enter a contract and put _Clothes Over Bros _on the map. I'll totally be like the next _Hugo Boss_!"

"That's awesome, Brooke." Jake says. "Congratulations."

"Thank you so much, ex boy friend of my BIFF." Brooke says.

Jake laughs. "So Peyton and Lucas getting married, huh?" Jake asks. "Funny. We're going to our exes' wedding."

_**END OF TEASER.**_

**SCENE 2: SOUTH CAROLINA. RACHEL'S HOUSE.**

Mouth is sitting on the couch looking at a picture of him and Rachel. There's a knock on the door and suddenly Mouth hears, "Hey Mouth. It's Lucas." Mouth answers the door.

"Hey, Luke." Mouth says knocking fists with him. "Thanks for coming, man."

"Of course." Lucas says. "Don't mention it. Is Rachel here?"

"No." Mouth replies. "She's in a motel until I leave."

"With Cooper?" Lucas asks.

"Who knows?" Mouth asks.

"Did she ask you to stay?" Lucas asks. "To forgive her?"

"Yeah." Mouth says. "You know, she cried, said she was sorry, said she loved me. But it's all bull. She's never gonna change. There'll always be someone else with her, you know? Like that time in Honey Grove."

"You're way too good for her, Mouth." Lucas says, patting his back. "Come on. Lets get you out of here."

"OK." Mouth says. "Well, I have a bed in the guest room. And I packed all the rest of my stuff in boxes, and put them in the kitchen. So, you just need to help me with the bed."

"Lets go, man." Lucas says as they head up stairs. "It feels like just yesterday Nathan and I were helping you move _in_."

**CUT TO: **Mouth and Lucas bringing down Mouth's bed.

"It's a good thing you have a small bed, man." Lucas says. "It should fit in fine in the back of my truck."

"Thanks again for this, Luke." Mouth says. "I appreciate it."

"Hey. I told you." Lucas says. "We've been friends our whole lives. I'm always here for you, man. And, uh, Nathan wanted to help out too, but he was busy---with getting married today and all."

"Oh, yeah. No problem." Mouth says.

"Are you gonna be OK with that?" Lucas asks. "Going to a wedding when your relationship just ended."

"Sure." Mouth says. "It's not like Rachel and I were any where heading down the isle."

Lucas and Mouth plop the bed into Lucas's back of his truck. Then they go back inside, and carry his boxes out, and puts them in the back of the truck.

"Alright. Done." Lucas says. "This is gonna be awesome. You and me living together."

"Oh. Hell, yeah." Mouth says as they high five each other.

"Alright." Lucas says. "Lets head out of here. For good, right?"

"For good." Mouth says. "Or bad."

Mouth and Lucas gets into the truck and pull out.

**SCENE 3: KAREN'S HOUSE.**

Karen is in her bedroom curling her hair. Andy is in jeans and a shirt, getting his suit out from the closet.

"You know," Andy begins. 'We'll be getting ready for our own wedding in a very short two months."

"That sounds nice." Karen smiles. "Feels like just yesterday Haley and I bumped into you in the mall."

"Doesn't it?" Andy asks. "Time flies."

"So, are we really telling everyone at our wedding?" Karen asks.

"Yeah." Andy says. "But not a minute before. If we tell them now, then everyone will be sad leading all the way up til our wedding. This way, we can act as if everything's normal, and give them the good news on our wedding day."

"Introducing the newest member of our family, too." Karen adds.

"That is my favorite part." Andy smiles. "So, you all prepared for Haley's wedding?"

"Does it look like it?" Karen laughs. "I still have curlers in my hair."

"I wasn't talking about more emotionally ready." Andy clarifies.

"What do you mean?" Karen asks.

"Well, Haley's always been like a daughter to you." Andy explains. "I hear mothers get pretty emotional on their daughter's wedding day."

"Well, Haley is like a daughter to me." Karen agrees. "And I got plenty emotional when she got married. Five years ago."

"Oh," Andy begins. "So you're saying the more times she gets married the less emotional you become because of it?"

"Precisely." Karen nods. "I'm sure we'll be having this same conversation in a few years. I mean, it's Nathan and Haley after all."

**SCENE 4: ****THE CHURCH.**

Haley is in her wedding dress in the back room of the church. She is standing up looking in the mirror. Suddenly, she hears the door opening.

"Oh, no," Haley begins. "Nathan, no!"

Peyton walks in the door.

"Um." Peyton begins. "I'm beginning to think it was a bad choice getting my hair cut this short."

"Oh, no. I'm sorry." Haley says. "You look beautiful. I just thought it might've been Nathan."

Peyton laughs. "Oh, right." Peyton says. "The whole bad luck thing."

"Yeah." Haley nods.

"Did Nathan see you in your dress for the first wedding?" Peyton asks. "Or second?"

"No." Haley replies. "Alright. Alright. I know. And we still had bad luck anyway." Haley thinks. "Uh. Maybe I should _force_Nathan to see him like to for the sake of our marriage."

"I think you're fine." Peyton laughs. "So, first wedding on the beach. Second wedding in Rachel's backyard. Third going for a more traditional feel."

"Yup." Haley says. "This is the same church my parents got married in."

"Speaking of your parents," Peyton begins. "Will your mom and dad be here?"

"No." Haley says. "They said, 'One wedding's enough for us, sweetie.'"

"Aw." Peyton says. "Sorry, Hales."

"Nah, it's fine." Haley says. "They're in Texas right now."

"Saving a friend?" Peyton asks.

Haley laughs. "Besides," Haley begins. "I have plenty of family here." Haley hugs Peyton. "So, my bridesmaid, will it be who you appropriately catches the bouquet?"

"Maybe Karen will?" Peyton asks. "Neither way, I'll be Peyton Elizabeth Scott in just three weeks."

"Oh my gosh." Haley says. "We're totally gonna be, like, sisters in law!"

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Peyton smiles. "Awesome."

"Welcome to the Scott Family Club." Haley smiles.

"OK, listen." Peyton says. "You are so glowing in this dress. Nathan's not gonna know what hit him."

"Wait til you see what I have for the honey moon." Haley winks. "Oh, but don't worry. We'll be back in time for your wedding."

"You better be, bridesmaid to be." Peyton smiles. "So, where are you guys off to?"

"London." Haley smiles. "Didn't exactly work out the first time." Haley winks.

"Oh, nice." Peyton says. "It's gonna be raining Naley."

**SCENE 5: TREE HILL HIGH.**

Michael and Greg are hanging out in the hall way. Frankie walks by holding a paper bag.

"Hey, punk." Greg says to Frankie.

"Back off, Greg." Frankie says. "I'm not in the mood."

Greg stands up and gets in Frankie's face.

"Well, get in the mood, fool." Greg says. "You see, I wasn't kidding when I said the war hasn't even begun."

"Out of my way, shrimp." Frankie shoves him.

"Oh, but now it has." Greg says, pushing Frankie back.

"You trying to get expelled, man?" Frankie asks. "I'm trying to do you a favor. Just walk away. Or Turner's gonna suspend us all."

"The question is, are you?" Greg asks. "Bringing booze into the school." Greg gestures to his paper bag.

"There could be anything in here." Frankie says. "It's my lunch."

"Then why didn't you eat it when the whole school ate lunch?" Greg asks. "Come on, man. What you got in there? A gun?"

"Don't even joke about something like that," Frankie says. "Jimmy Edwards."

"Actually, I heard Edwards was an emotional train wreck just waiting to explode." Greg says. "You know, a lot like you."

"Take that back, punk." Frankie says, trying to hold back.

"Or what?" Greg asks. "You gonna shoot me?"

"If I ever did bring a gun to school," Frankie begins. "You can bet you and your little boyfriend over there would be the first on my shooting list."

"You do realize I can go to Turner with what you just threatened me with and get you expelled?" Greg asks.

"Relax, bro." Frankie says. "It was a _joke_. Besides, who do you think he would believe is a better candidate for gun play? The fighting king of the school, you, or the new guy---star of the Ravens?"

"Whatever." Greg says turning around. "Lets go, Michael."

**SCENE 6: THE CHURCH.**

Most of Nathan and Haley's family and friends are sitting in the rows of seats of the church. Haley is in her back room with Peyton and Brooke. Nathan is in his room with Lucas and Mouth Jamie and Lily are in the back row of the main church hall. The priest is in the front.

**CUT TO: **Nathan's back room.

"Alright." Lucas says. "You ready for this?"

"Oh, yeah." Nathan says. "I have a little experience already."

"Just," Mouth begins. "Make sure you let this one stick."

"You better watch it, kid." Nathan laughs, joking.

"In Nathan's defense," Lucas says. "Technically this is only his second wedding. The last one was just a renewal of their vows."

"Thanks, man." Nathan says.

"So you guys see Jake out there, right?" Mouth asks. "Brooke brought him."

"How did Brooke meet up with Jake, anyway?" Lucas asks.

"I guess he was in New York with his daughter." Mouth explains.

"Hey, whatever." Nathan says. "Jake's cool. Glad to have him."

"Alright." Lucas says. "I got your vows right here. Lets go."

**CUT TO: **Haley's back room.

"Jake's here?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah." Brooke says. "I ran into him in New York. He was in the city, just back from visiting the statue of liberty with Jenny."

"Aw. Jenny, too?" Peyton asks. "Yay!"

"Down girl." Brooke says. "You have Lucas."

"Anyway," Haley says. "How do I look? Alright? How's my hair? Make-up?"

"You look wonderful, Mrs. Scott to be." Brooke smiles. "Again."

"OK. OK." Haley rushes them out. "Get out there. I'll be out---on my cue."

**CUT TO: **The church, main room.

The music starts to play. Lily walks down the aisle throwing flower petals in the aisle and on the sides into the crowd. Then all of bridesmaids walk down the aisle and stand to the left at the altar. Finally, with Nathan standing at the top step of the altar with the priest, Lucas and Haley walk down the aisle. As they get to the end, Lucas goes to the side of Nathan. Jamie comes down the aisle with the ring. Haley and Nathan stand together facing each other in front of most of their world.

"Welcome everyone to this joyous event." The priest begins. "We are gathered here to celebrate the coming together of Nathan Scott and Haley James, into one."

The angle raises to above Nathan and Haley's heads to the Church's highest window.

**CUT TO: **Later in the ceremony.

"On to the vows." The priest says.

Brooke hands Haley her vows. Haley begins reading to Nathan.

"Nathan," Haley begins. "I feel so blessed to be able to stand here with you for the third time now, to profess our love for each other in front of our family and friends. Most couples only get that chance one time and then only have pictures and videos to relive their specials moments in. Back with us, we have three different times to cherish. We have three different sets of pictures and videos to remember these three very special times in our lives. But most of all, Nathan, we have this time around a beautiful son who gets to witness his parents getting married. We're very unique. And we have a very unique family. But then, our relationship was never very conventional. You know I will love you to the end of time. You are my soul mate, Nathan Scott. You were also my best student." Haley winks.

Peyton gives Haley the ring, and Haley slips it onto Nathan finger. Then, Lucas hands Nathan his vows.

"Thanks, man." Nathan says to Lucas.

Jamie suddenly steps up and tugs on his father's pants.

"What is it, son?" Nathan asks.

"You forgot this." Jamie says handing his father the ring.

"Oh no, Jamie." Nathan says. "Not yet."

Jamie looks around the crowd embarrassed and then turns to Nathan. "I did it wrong?" Jamie asks.

"Aw." Haley says.

"No." Nathan says taking the ring. "No. Of course you didn't."

Jamie goes over to Lucas. Nathan looks into Haley's eyes.

"Hales," Nathan begins. "You made me the man I am today. I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for you, but it's a place I don't ever want to find out about. My life with you has been great so far, and our lives together are still only beginning. Those recent years we spent apart were some of the worst years of my life."

Over to the left, Brooke looks down as Peyton laughs quietly. Brooke sticks out her tongue to Peyton and Nathan jokingly.

"Because," Nathan continues. "They were years I didn't spend with you. I vow here today, in front of most of our world, that will never happen again. I want to spend the rest of my days with you, Haley James Scott. With you, and with our beautiful son. We are such lucky parents. And even luckier to have found each other, to have found a love so genuine as ours is."

Nathan slides the ring onto Haley's finger.

"You can skip the next part." Lucas says to the priest.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The priest says. "You may now kiss the---"

Nathan and Haley kiss passionately.

"Told you." Lucas says to the priest.

Everyone stands and claps, as Nathan and Haley walk back down the aisle in reverse.

**SCENE 7: ****THREE WEEKS LATER**

Mouth and Lucas are hanging out in his apartment.

"So," Mouth begins. "We have your tux, we have your vows, and we have your bride. Guess you're all set."

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "And don't worry about living here for awhile after the wedding. Stay as long as you need."

"Nah. It's fine." Mouth says. "I have a big promotion to get back to, anyway. I'll just find an apartment in South Carolina."

"Why not just transfer to a news station in Tree Hill?" Lucas asks. "Why be in South Carolina?"

"Hmm." Mouth thinks. "You're absolutely right, Lucas. I'll do that."

"But I did have a great three weeks living with you." Lucas says. "And I finally finished my second book."

"It was great, Luke." Mouth says. "Can't wait to see it published."

"Me too." Lucas agrees.

**SCENE 8: TREE HILL MOTEL.**

Peyton knocks on a motel room door. Jake answers.

"Wow." Peyton says. "Kind of feels like the old days when you'd hide out in a motel in Tree Hill hiding from Nikki."

"Peyton Sawyer." Jake says. "The day of your wedding, too. Why aren't you getting ready?"

"I wanted to see Jenny." Peyton admits. "I've barely gotten to see her with planning last minute wedding details the last few weeks."

"Well, she's missed you, too." Jake tells her. "She's in the bath right now. Come in."

Peyton walks in. Jake closes the door. Peyton sits on the foot of the bed. Jake sits in a chair.

"So marriage." Jake says. "Congratulations. How long have you and Lucas been together?"

"Well," Peyton begins. "A year and a half after high school. And also for the last, six? Seven? Months."

"Nice." Jake says.

"Yeah." Peyton says. "Oh. But throw in one break and one break-up in there somewhere."

"Wow. Sounds eventful." Jake admits.

"OK." Peyton says. "I gotta admit. There was another reason I came here."

"Yeah?" Jake asks.

Suddenly, Jenny comes running out in a towel.

"Daddy!" Jenny says. "Daddy! There's a spider in the tub!"

"Oh, no." Jake says. "A spider? Well, lets go kill it."

"You can!" Jenny says. "I'm staying here!"

Jake goes back to the bathroom.

"HI." Peyton waves to Jenny. "I'm Peyton. Remember me?"

Jenny puts the towel half way over her head.

"I used to help your Dad babysit you when you were a baby." Peyton tells her. "We sure did get into a lot of adventures."

Jake comes back out.

"OK. It's gone." Jakes tells Jenny. "Has Peyton been keeping you company?"

Jenny nods her head.

"OK." Jake says. "Why don't you get dressed and then we can get some lunch."

Jenny runs to the bathroom and closes the door.

"Sorry about that." Jake says. "So you were saying?"

"Right. There's another reason why I came here." Peyton says. "I think I have a case of cold feet."

"What?" Jake asks. "Come on. You and Lucas love each other. Cold feet---it's perfectly natural when you're about to make a life-long commitment. Don't worry about it."

"OK. Don't say 'life-long commitment.'" Peyton says.

"Does that scare you?" Jake asks.

"I was just picking out my dress, and getting everything ready for today, when I realized," Peyton says. "I'm gonna be a Scott. Forever. This is it. This is the start of the rest of my life. This is what it's going to be."

"Peyton, you still have so much more life to live." Jake says. "And just because you're spending it with the same person, doesn't mean it's not going to be a different adventure all the time. No matter how much you think you know each other, there is always something new you're learning every day."

"I just don't know if Lucas and I are ready for such a commitment." Peyton admits. "I mean, in the last seven months we've been on a break, gone through a break-up, and went through one mini love triangle."

"Like I said, it's natural to feel this way." Jake says. "It's natural to doubt yours and Lucas's ability to have this kind of commitment, especially on a day like this. But, Peyton, if you've made it to this day with Lucas, chances are this is just jitters talking. If you didn't want to marry Lucas or you didn't think you were ready to, you wouldn't of let yourself get this far."

"Thanks, Jake." Peyton smiles. "I've missed having you in my life after all these years."

"Me too." Jake says.

Jenny comes out.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jenny shouts. "Lets go eat!"

"You wanna come, or---" Jake begins.

"Nah." Peyton declines. "I kind of have a busy day."

**SCENE 9: DINER.**

Nathan, Haley, and Jamie are having lunch together.

"It's been so nice having these family-style meals together." Haley says. "Although I think we need to stop or else I'm going to have to double my time at the gym."

"Aw, no." Nathan says. "You're beautiful no matter what."

"Oh, really?" Haley asks. "Uh, waiter!"

The waiter comes over.

"Can I get a chocolate shake and cheesecake, please?" Haley asks smiling toward Nathan.

"Sure thing." The waiter says, walking away.

"Maybe a quick workout before the wedding won't hurt." Nathan suggests.

"That's what I thought." Haley winks.

"Mommy. Daddy." Jamie says. "Uncle Luke is getting married today. Right?"

"That's right, son." Nathan says.

"And to who?" Haley asks him.

"Auntie Peyton!" Jamie tells her.

"You got it!" Haley smiles.

"Hey, Jamie," Nathan begins. "Do you know your job in the wedding?"

"Umm." Jamie thinks. "The ring boy?"

"That's right." Nathan says. "Same job you had had Mommy and Daddy's wedding."

"So, Nathan," Haley begins. "Can you believe Brooke's news? She's actually moving to New York to make it big."

"Yeah. I'm proud of her." Nathan says. "Although it's kind of ironic in a way that Brooke leaves town when Lucas and Peyton tie the knot."

"Stop it." Haley says. "She's completely over Lucas."

"Oh, yeah." Nathan says sarcastically. "A six year crush you get over just like that."

"How about a two year crush?" Haley asks. "Are you over Brooke yet?"

"So, Jamie." Nathan says. "How's your sandwich?"

Haley kicks Nathan from under the table.

"It's really good, Dad." Jamie says. "How's your hamburger?"

"Ouch." Nathan says rubbing his leg. "It's, uh, it's great. Thanks for asking, son." Nathan glares at Haley.

**SCENE 10: CEMETERY.**

Lucas is sitting in front of Keith's grave with flowers. Brooke walks up to him.

"Funny you'd be here on your wedding day." Brooke says. "Look, if this isn't OK I'll go."

"No, no." Lucas says. "It's fine."

"I'm sorry about all of the drama before, Lucas." Brooke apologizes.

"How's the kemo treatments coming along?" Lucas asks.

"Fine." Brooke replies. "Just keep hoping and praying it's going to make a difference one of these days."

"It will." Lucas says. "The world isn't ready to loose Brooke Davis yet."

"Thanks, Luke." Brooke says. "So, you ready for your big day?"

"Absolutely." Lucas says.

"You're gonna do great." Brooke smiles.

"Have you, uh, seen Peyton today?" Lucas asks.

Brooke shakes her head. "No. Just yesterday while we were buying her wedding dress." Brooke says.

"So," Lucas begins. "Are you ever gonna move back to Tree Hill?"

"Actually, I'm moving to New York." Brooke informs him.

"You're moving there?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "Cynthia's friend wants to enter a contract with me and put my fashion line on the map."

"Wow." Lucas says. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know if you wanted me around." Brooke says.

"Of course I do, Brooke." Lucas says, giving her a hug. "I'm so proud of you. I'd always knew you'd make it big."

"Mouth told me you finished your book." Brooke says. "Can I read it?"

"Sure." Lucas says. "When it hits shelves, like everything else."

"Oh, come on, Lucas." Brooke begs. "I don't get a sneak peak?"

"Well," Lucas thinks. "It depends what you got me for my wedding."

"Speaking of which," Brooke begins. "I think it's time for you to get your tux on."

""It's been some month for wedding, huh?" Lucas asks.

**SCENE 11: NATHAN/HALEY'S APARTMENT.**

Nathan and Haley is watching through the window Jamie playing basketball on the back porch.

"He's getting really good." Nathan says.

"He just may turn pro someday." Haley winks.

"Someone in the family should." Nathan says.

"Hey." Haley says looking at him. "You've been working so hard this year to get back to one-hundred percent, and you've done a great job. I just know your break is going to come. No body deserves it more than you."

"Thanks, Hales." Nathan smiles. "That means a lot. And until then I'm fine with being a construction employee."

"Oh, Nathan." Haley checks her watch. "It's time to get ready to head to the church. Why don't you shoot some rounds with Jamie real quick and then bring him in."

"OK."Nathan replies and heads out back.

Haley's cell rings.

"Skills, hi." Haley says.

"Hey." Skills says. "So about that favor you asked me to do---"

"Oh my gosh." Haley says. "Yeah?"

"I showed my scouts some of Nathan's videos from his basketball days," Skills says. "And they said they definitely would like to scout that boy to the _NBA_."

"Oh my god!" Haley says. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Skills says. "As long as Nathan still can play like that, he will be playing with me at pro status."

"Thank you, Skills. Thanks so much!" Haley tells him.

"Now they just wanna meet with Nathan, and if the boy is good like on those videos," Skills says. "They wanna enter in a contract with him to play pro in the _NBA_."

"Awesome." Haley says. "I'll give him the news and then have him call you."

"Alright." Skills says. "Later." He hangs up.

"Oh," Haley says to herself. "This couldn't of come at a better time!"

Nathan and Jamie enter.

"Who was that?" Nathan asks.

"Um. Lucas." Haley says. "He wanted to make sure we were getting ready."

"You hear that Jimmy James?" Nathan asks his son. "Lets go get your suit on!"

Nathan picks Jamie up and makes airplane noises, "flying" Jamie to his room above his head.

**SCENE 12: THE CHURCH.**

Lucas is in the backroom fixing his tie in the mirror. Nathan walks in.

"Seems just yesterday that was me fixing my tie and you were the best man." Nathan says.

"Yeah." Lucas laughs.

"You nervous?" Nathan asks.

"Nah. I mean, not really." Lucas says. "Peyton and I are finally getting married. It just couldn't be more right."

"You guys are so perfect for each other, man." Nathan says. "Although I still can't believe how much our lives have been connected even after not talking at all growing up."

You mean, like," Lucas begins. "Me marrying your ex, and you marrying my best friend? Or, uh, how I used to play at the river court all the time and you were the star of the Ravens. And now you've been practicing at the river court and I used to coach the Ravens?"

"Yeah." Nathan laughs. "So, you still not going back to coaching?"

"Honestly, I do miss it." Lucas says. "Who knows. Maybe next year, right?"

"Sure." Nathan nods. "It's never too late."

"That goes for you and playing pro, you know." Lucas says.

"That's more or less what Haley told me." Nathan admits. "But, I don't know. The really good pros, man, they get scouted in high school, play college ball, and then play in the _NBA_."

"That doesn't mean you can't follow a different route." Lucas says.

"Thanks." Nathan smiles. "And good luck with whatever you decide, man. Coaching, high school counselor. You'll be great both."

They shake hands and then hug.

"Now go get married, big brother." Nathan tells him.

"After you, little brother." Lucas says.

**CUT TO: **Peyton in another back room. Haley and Brooke are there, too.

"You ready for this, hun?" Haley asks.

"I think so." Peyton says. "I mean, it is scary still. But I think I'm just nervous at giving my full heart and commitment to someone."

"Hey." Haley says. "I know you've always been afraid of people leaving, but Lucas is the only person in your life who has never left you. And now you have him forever."

"Yeah. P Sawyer," Brooke begins. "I couldn't be happier for you guys."

"Thank you, Brooke." Peyton smiles. "I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Brooke smiles.

**CUT TO: Main part of church.**

The music begins to play as Lily and Jenny walk down the aisle throwing the flowers finally reaching the end. Jamie goes down the aisle holding the ring. The bridesmaids follow, and then the best men, Andy and Nathan. Lucas is standing on the steps of the altar with the priest. Peyton and her father, Larry, begin walking down the aisle.

"I'm so happy for you, sweetheart. Lucas is a terrific guy." Larry says to her daughter. "Both of your moms are so happy for you right now."

"Thanks, Daddy." Peyton says.

Larry and Peyton reach the end of the aisle. Larry begins to walk away from Peyton, as he does, he looks up at Lucas.

"Be good to her," Larry smiles at Lucas. "Rake boy." Larry goes back to his seat.

Lucas chuckles. Peyton approaches him as they look at each other standing before the priest.

**CUT TO: A little later in the ceremony...**

"Time for the vows." The priest tells the whole church, namely Lucas and Peyton.

Nathan hands Lucas his vows. Jamie gives Lucas the ring.

"Thanks JLuke, buddy." Lucas smiles.

Haley hands Peyton her vows. Brooke hands her the ring, as she hugs her best friend and then backs up to Haley.

"Lucas Eugene Scott," Peyton begins. "I always knew you and I would be standing here together in front of our friends and family. You've touched my soul on so many occasions, you've saved my life, you've put a smile on my face, and love in my life. I always wondered if I would find a love so pure and real, like Haley found with Nathan, and now standing with here today I'm looking in the man's eye in which I've found that kind of love with. Do you remember the first time we spoke, by the river when my car broke down? I do. And that day when you fixed my car, I knew I was looking back at my soul mate. My destiny. My future. I vow here today to always be there for you, and love you, and share many more memories with you. And hopefully one day, I'll be able to repay you for all the times you've saved me. I love you, Lucas Eugene Scott."

Haley and Brooke begin to cry. Karen, too. Even the guys, Nathan, Andy, Mouth begin rubbing their eyes.

Peyton slides the ring onto Lucas's finger.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer," Lucas begins. "What a ride it's been, huh? Even through all the hard times we had, I never once doubted this was our future. I always knew you were the one for me. From when I fixed your car, to saved your life at our school. And I don't regret the bad times we had. Because it's made us stronger. It's made us realize we can withstand and survive anything life throws our way."

Brooke secretly looks down, saddened.

"You're it, Peyton," Lucas begins. "You're the one I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true. And this right here, is one of my dreams. Marrying the girl of my dreams. I can't wait to continue to go through our lives together, and I can't wait for our lives as a married couple officially begin. Because I know the future holds some promising things for us. I vow to always love you, protect you, and respect you. My love for you will never waiver. My love for you will never grace anyone else in this lifetime. I love you so much, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. And now Scott." Lucas smiles.

Lucas places the ring on Peyton's finger.

"By the powers of North Carolina invested in me," The priest begins. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Peyton and Lucas wrap their arms around each other and begin to kiss passionately. The music begins to play again, as everyone stands up and Lucas and Peyton walk back down the aisle.

**CUT TO: **Outside the church.

A limousine is waiting for Lucas and Peyton, as Lucas opens the door for Peyton.

"So," Nathan begins. "Where're you guys headed?"

"Maui." Lucas replies. "Next time you see us, we're be really tan."

"Nice." Nathan laughs. "Just make sure you don't go over any bridges in this thing. OK?"

Lucas laughs. "Deal." Lucas replies.

Haley hugs Lucas. "Congratulations, BIL." Haley smiles. "Brother in law. My best friend. I'm so happy for you guys."

Andy shakes Lucas's head and they hug. Karen hugs Lucas.

"Go be happy, my boy." Karen says. "We'll see you soon."

Lucas waves goodbye to everyone, as he enters the limo with Peyton. The limo drives off, and the angle zooms around the crowd of people waving goodbye.

**SCENE 13: ****THREE WEEKS LATER**

Nathan, Haley, & Jamie are standing in the airport getting some food.

"Mom," Jamie tugs on Haley's skirt. "I'm hungry."

"Honey," Haley begins. "We're in line now to get some food."

"Be patient, Jimmy Jam." Nathan tells his son.

"When's Uncle Lucas getting here with Aunt Peyton?" Jamie asks.

Nathan picks Jamie up and faces a nearby window with him.

"See that plane right there still in the air?" Nathan asks. "That's Uncle Luke's plane."

"Oh, yay!" Jamie says. "He's really close!"

"Um. Yes." Haley says to the food service clerk. "Can I get three pizza slices? One pepperoni. One pepper. And one plain cheese."

"Sure." The clerk says. "Any drinks?"

"Three sunkist oranges." Haley replies, handing him a twenty dollar bill, as the guy gives her change back. "Thanks."

"OK." Haley says. "It's coming up."

"Look, mamma!" Jamie says pointing. "Uncle Lucas's plane landed!"

"Oh, no." Haley says. "We better eat fast."

"I'm sure they ate on the plane." Nathan says.

Haley grabs their pizza and drinks, as they walk over to the gate. As they begin eating their, people begin to walk out of the gate. Finally, they see Lucas and Peyton, hand in hand, walking out together.

"Luke!" Nathan calls out getting his brother's attention. Lucas sees and walks over with Peyton.

"Hey, man." Lucas says, hugging his brother.

"Long time." Nathan says. "How was Maui?"

"Oh my god." Peyton smiles. "It was so awesome! The ocean, the beaches, the luaus, everything!"

"Not to mention," Lucas begins. "Spending time with your new husband on your honeymoon."

"Oh, yes!" Peyton smiles. "That too!"

"Well, sounds like you guys had fun." Haley says.

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "So what did you get us?" Nathan smirks. Haley hits his arm.

"Daddy," Jamie begins. "Even I know that is not polite."

"No," Lucas begins. "We got everyone something." Lucas picks up Jamie. "Especially you, JLuke!"

"Yay!" Jamie yells.

"So," Haley says. "You ready now for your mom's wedding with Andy?"

"Sure." Lucas smiles. "But this better be the last wedding for awhile."

"Well," Haley begins. "After your mom and Andy, it's just Mouth, Brooke, and Skills left."

**SCENE 14: LUCAS'S APARTMENT.**

Mouth is sitting at a table with note cards, with a video camera facing him. He is about to hit record, when the door bell rings. He goes to answer the door, and it's Rachel.

"How did you know I was here?" Mouth asks.

"Lucas is your best friend." Rachel says. "I figured this is a good place to start."

"Start what exactly?" Mouth asks.

"Start apologizing my butt off for what I did." Rachel says.

"Like making out with Cooper." Mouth says.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel apologizes. "Please, Mouth. I love you. It was a huge mistake, one that I will never make again."

"You know, Rachel," Mouth begins. "I've defended you to a lot of people. Brooke, Haley, Nathan. I really thought you changed since high school. But in reality, you're still that girl who went and kissed another guy right in front of me at Honey Grove. You'll never change, Rachel. You're like Lucas's father."

"I made a mistake, Mouth." Rachel says. "But that doesn't change who I've been the last six months. It doesn't change what we have."

"Had." Mouth corrects her. "And, oh, yes it does. In every way. How you could kiss Cooper after how many years since you've seen him, and after you've been with me for several months. I have no idea, honestly. I guess Haley was always right about you, after all."

Mouth begins to shut the door. Rachel quickly peaks in and sees a suit hanging up.

"Where're you going?" Rachel asks.

Mouth glances at the suit. "Oh." Mouth says. "Lucas's mom is getting married."

"She is?" Rachel asks. "To who?"

"This guy." Mouth says. "Andy."

"Tell her I said congrats." Rachel says.

"Or how about I don't mention you ever again." Mouth says.

"So this is how it ends?" Rachel asks.

"No." Mouth says. "It ended the moment yours and Cooper's lips touched."

"Mouth---" Rachel begins.

"Although," Mouth begins. "It's Nathan I feel sorry for. You're still pregnant with his child. He's going to be connected to you forever. At least I'm lucky enough to be able to get out freely still, no strings attached."

"Fine." Rachel gives up. "You don't wanna forgive me, Mouth. Fine."

"OK." Mouth says, closing the door on her.

**SCENE 15: KAREN'S HOUSE.**

Andy is on the computer. Karen is ironing his tux in the same room.

"I always wondered why it wasn't bad luck to see the groom in his tux." Andy ponders.

"Maybe it is." Karen shrugs. "But I'm not seeing you _in_the tux."

"So you're saying I can _see_ your wedding dress?" Andy asks. "Just not on you?"

"Well," Karen begins. "Why would you want to ruin the surprise?"

"Why would you?" Andy asks.

"Please." Karen says. "All tux's look the same."

"Hmm. Lets see." Andy says. "All white. All lacy. All are a dress."

"Hey." Karen says. "I didn't make the traditions."

"Oh, look at this." Andy says. "I found a school for Lily right across from the house in Italy. We should enroll her for September."

"Oh, good." Karen smiles. "I still can't believe we're moving to Italy. In a good way, of course."

"I know." Andy says. "It seems so surreal."

"I'm going to miss Lucas so much, though." Karen says.

""We'll be just hours away by plane." Andy says. "Besides, families grow all the time. Sometimes that means living far away. But Lucas has a lot of people who love him here. And you'll have people who love you there, too."

"I know." Karen smiles. "I want to go. I'll get to open my own restaurant there. You can teach or do something new. And we can raise Lily. Together."

"That sounds so nice." Andy admits.

Andy and Karen kiss.

**SCENE 16: COOPER'S MOTEL.**

Rachel knocks on his door loudly. Cooper opens it.

"Rachel," Cooper begins putting his arms around her. "Where have you been? I've missed you."

Rachel removes his hands from her waist.

"Why did you have to be a model at my studio?" Rachel asks. "If you never came there, we wouldn't have made out."

"You regret making out?" Cooper asks.

"Yeah. I do." Rachel says. "Cooper, there's something I haven't told you."

"What?" Cooper asks.

"When I made out with you," Rachel begins. "I had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who I was living with."

"Oh my god." Cooper says. "So you cheated on him with me? Rachel, if I knew I would've never---"

"I know." Rachel says. "It was a mistake. A mistake that cost me my relationship with this guy."

"That's your own fault." Cooper says. "When I made out with you, I assumed we both were single. I am."

"I am now." Rachel says.

"Too late." Cooper says. "God. I have got to stop falling for the wrong girls."

"There's something else." Rachel admits. "It doesn't have anything to do with you, though. Just Nathan."

"Nathan?" Cooper asks. "What about him?"

"I'm pregnant with his child." Rachel says.

"Is that the truth, or are you still spreading pregnancy lies?" Cooper asks.

"It's the truth." Rachel says. "Nathan took a paternity test."

"I can't believe he would sleep with you." Cooper says. "What about Haley?"

"They were broken up at the time." Rachel says. "We were both down, and it just happened."

"I can't believe that kid." Cooper says. "Anyway, you need to go. Never speak to me again." Cooper closes the door on her.

"Second guy to do that to me today." Rachel says to herself, walking away.

**SCENE 17: TREE HILL HIGH. **

Michael and Greg are outside sitting on the benches listening to their ipods. Frankie comes up behind them, and smacks them both on the back of the heads.

"What the hell?" Greg and Michael say in unison looking behind them.

"You." Greg says. "The hell do you want?"

"Just wondering if you guys have found girlfriends yet." Frankie says. "Or if you're still drooling over my leftovers."

"Actually," Greg begins. "You went after our leftovers."

"Nah." Frankie says. "You two were just Susie's appetizers. I was her main course, and desert."

"And now we're all Susie's trash." Michael chimes in. "Old news, if you will. So why are we still fighting over her?"

"We're not." Frankie says. "We're fighting each other."

"That's getting kind of old," Greg says. "Don't you think?"

"So, war's over?" Frankie says.

"Just like you and Susie." Greg says. "We all knew you were never man enough to hold onto her. She was way too good for you, anyway."

"Whatever." Frankie says. "Later."

Frankie walks away, and into the school. He is about to turn a corner, when he sees Susie making out with a new guy by the water fountain. Hurt, Frankie punches the wall with his fist and it starts to bleed. He puts his head on the wall and starts crying.

**SCENE 18: CEMETERY.**

Karen approaches Keith's grave with some flowers.

"Hi." Karen says. "It's my wedding day today. Andy. I just want to let you know, this changes nothing between us. You're still the man I'll always be in love with. You're still the father of my daughter. And my son, too. I love you, Keith. And there's not a day goes by that I don't think about or miss you. But Andy's a good man. He loves me. I love him, too. We're actually moving to Italy after the wedding, with Lily. I'm going to open up a restaurant there. I'm sure Lucas came a few weeks ago to see you. Him and Peyton just got married, too. You should see them. They're so happy together. Anyway, I miss you, Keith. Take care."

Karen puts the flowers down and walks away.

**SCENE 19: THE CHURCH.**

Karen is in the back room with her wedding dress on. Lucas walks in.

"You look beautiful, ma." Lucas says.

"Thanks, hun." Karen smiles. "You know, I never thought my own son would get married before me."

"It's a little back wards." Lucas admits. "But it's what keeps life interesting and unpredictable."

"I'm so proud of you, Lucas." Karen says. "Have I told you that lately? For the man you've become, and the man you will be in the future."

Lucas smiles. "I finished my second book." Lucas says.

"That's great, Lucas." Karen smiles. "My son. The great author of two novels."

"I don't know about great, ma." Lucas says.

"You put your heart and soul into those books." Karen says. "You touch people with your words everyday."

"Well, it's easy to write with Peyton around." Lucas admits.

"Lets see your third and fourth and so on books written now. Hmm?" Karen asks.

Lucas laughs. "I'm get there someday." Lucas says. "So, you ready?"

Karen nods.

**CUT TO: The main church room.**

The music begins to play, as the flower girls, the ring bearer, the bridesmaids, and the best men (Lucas and Nathan) go down the aisle. Andy is waiting in front of the altar with the priest. Karen finally comes walking down the aisle in her dress, and approaches Andy. Everyone sits down again.

"You look beautiful, Karen." Haley says.

**CUT TO: Later on in the ceremony...**

"Now onto the vows..." The priest tells everyone.

Haley hands Karen her vows. Jamie hands her the ring.

"I'm getting good at this." Jamie says. "Right, momma?"

"Right." Haley smiles.

"Andy Hartgrove," Karen begins. "Eight months ago you came back into my life and swept me off my feet again. It's something that I really needed badly in my life. I love everything about you. Your kindness, your humor, your warmth, and strength, your support, and most of all your love. Each day my love for you only grows. I vow on this day to always be with you, through the good and bad, through sickness and health, until death departs us. This I vow today."

Karen slides the ring onto Andy's finger.

"Karen Roe," Andy says. "What a beautiful name. For a beautiful woman. I adore everything about you, Karen. You bright smile, your warm presence I feel every time I see you, your soft touch, and extreme loyalty. I'm looking forward to starting my life with you, and going through life's surprises together. I vow to love, honor, support, and cherish you for the rest of my days on this earth. My love will last forever. This I vow today."

Andy slides the ring onto Karen's finger.

"And, so, with the powers by North Carolina invested in me," The priest begins. "I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride, sir."

Karen and Andy kiss, as the music begins to play, everyone walks back down the aisle as the crowd stands.

**CUT TO: Reception party.**

"OK." Karen smile holding her bouquet of flowers. "All bridesmaids gather around. Time to throw the bouquet. Who will get married next?"

Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Lily, Jenny, stand before Karen.

"OK. Lets see." Karen says. "Two of you are already married. And two of you are too young to get married, not to mention aren't bridesmaids. So, I guess that leaves you, Brooke."

"Oh," Brooke smiles. "It's all fun anyway, right?"

"True." Karen says. "OK."

Karen turns around and throws the bouquet behind her. Haley jumps up with Peyton, but they're too fast. Lily and Jenny stay on the floor watching it go down. Brooke puts both her arms in the air and looks up at it, until it falls into her hands, as she grabs it over her.

"Yeah!" Brooke yells. "I caught it!"

"You're the last, and only one left to get married now, Brooke." Karen smiles. "Alright, everyone." Karen clinks her wine glass with a spoon. "I---Andy and I, have a very important announcement for all of you."

Everyone pays attention, as Andy, Karen, and Lily stand in front of the crowd.

_**END OF CHAPTER.**_


	21. Come On Down!

**Writer's Note:**This is the last chapter BEFORE the finale for my 5th season. Thanks for all of your reviews! YOU decide whether I should do a 6th season, i.e., another 22 chapters. Would you read it? I definitely have more stories to tell for another season, I will say. And there IS still the FINALE left of this chapter, i.e., the 22nd chapter.

Please let me know your favorite characters...should Michael, Greg, Susie, Frankie be in a 6th season? Or not? Tell me! And give me all of your USUAL good feedback in those reviews. Thanks!

** Season 5. Chapter 21. **_**'Come on Down.'**_

**SCENE 1: TREE HILL AIRPORT. ON THE PLANE.**

Lucas, Peyton, Karen, Andy, Lily, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Brooke, Mouth, are sitting together on the airplane Lucas and Peyton are sitting next to each other. Karen, Andy, and Lily are sitting together. Haley, Nathan, and Jamie are sitting together. And lastly, Brooke and Mouth are sitting together.

"Hey, Nate!" Lucas yells to him. "You brought our _Price is Right _t-shirts, right?"

"Yeah, man." Nathan nods. "Got them."

"You guys made _Price is Right _t-shirts?" Peyton laughs. "Dorks."

"Maybe so." Lucas says in a confident manner. "But dorks who are gonna win a lot of money."

"Oh, please." Peyton says. "Like we're actually going to get called down. I'm not having any expectations."

"Peyton," Haley begins. "They pick nine people in the audience to come on down. Out of, like, what, two hundred in the audience? We totally have like a one in twentieth chance of being called."

"You did that in your head?" Brooke asks. "No wonder you're a math teacher."

"I'm not." Haley says. "I teach English, Brooke."

"Oh, uh," Broke stutters. "Mouth!" Brooke playfully hits him on the arm.

Mouth begins laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that one." Mouth says.

"Well, called down onto stage or not," Andy begins. "I'm just glad we're going. Like a last group trip before Karen and I move."

"Last group trip?" Lucas asks. "Wait. When did _all _of us here ever hang out together at once, until now?"

"Uh," Andy begins. "Good point."

**CUT TO: Michael/Greg's house.**

Michael and Greg are sitting in their family room watching _The Price is Right_.

"I can't believe we're ditching our morning classes for a game show." Michael says.

""Haley's ditching her morning class." Greg says.

"Actually," Michael begins. "She got a sub to fill her spot for a few days."

"Whatever." Greg says. "Besides, we need time to think of a plan to torture Frankie some more."

"Don't you think the guy's had enough?" Michael asks. "Besides, I thought all that was played-out, according to you?"

"Had enough? Are you kidding?" Greg asks. "Are you forgotten this is the guy who's fought us, embarrassed us in class more times than we both can count, _and _stole your girlfriend from you?"

"You're right." Michael nods. "The war's back on, baby."

"That's the spirit!" Greg says.

"So what did you have in mind?" Michael asks.

"Well you know how Susie's been making out with that sophomore kid? Uh, Justin something?" Greg asks.

"Yeah. Makes me sick." Michael admits.

"We can post pictures of that all over school," Greg begins. "And then underneath say, 'Freshmen Susie Samson dumped Frankie, a JUNIOR, for a sophomore.' Or something like that."

"Awesome." Michael smiles. "That'll embarrass the heck out of Frankie. But, uh, how are we gonna get a picture of that?"

"Already taken care of." Greg smirks, holding up his digital camera.

"You gotta be kidding me." Michael says. "Dude, you are such a pervert."

"And you're a pervert's brother." Greg says. "Come on. Lets get on those signs, and then head to class."

_**END OF TEASER.**_

**SCENE 2: GEORGIA. SUBURBIAN FILTH STORE.**

Cynthia is in her office doing upcoming schedules for her employees. Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." Cynthia shouts.

One of her employees walks in.

"Uh," The girl says. "Some guy is here to see Brooke."

"Well she's on vacation right now." Cynthia informs her. "Oh. Just send him in. I'll see what the guy wants."

"OK." The girl says, leaving the room.

A few moments later, Chase Adams walks into Cynthia's office.

"Hey." Chase says.

"Uh, hi." Cynthia half smiles. "Oh my god. You're Brooke's boyfriend. I mean, her ex."

"Yeah." Chase nods. "Good memory."

"Well," Cynthia begins. "Brooke's not here. She actually took some vacation. OK, actually. She quit. Her fashion line is going to the big leagues. She's moving to New York."

"Really?" Chase asks. "Wow. Good for her. So, she's in the city now?"

"Actually, right now she's on her way to L.A." Cynthia informs him. "Something about one last big group hang out with her friends."

"Oh." Chase replies. "OK. Well---"

"Did you have a message to give her?" Cynthia asks. "I still talk to her now and then. I can give her a message from you, if you want."

"I just wanted to see how she was doing." Chase says. "With her cancer and everything."

"Well, I know she's been going through chemo therapy." Cynthia says. "Which has been going along fine."

"That's good." Chase says.

"Is that all?" Cynthia asks.

"OK. Honestly." Chase admits. "And I'm not saying I want Brooke to know this part. But I'vie been missing her lately. A lot."

"Ah." Cynthia says relating to his situation. "The post-break-up regrets."

"Yeah." Chase laughs. "I don't know. I just think maybe I gave up on her too easily. We were in love, and honestly, I think I still am."

"Oh, wow." Cynthia says. "You should really be telling her all of this."

"I could give her a call, I guess." Chase thinks.

"No!" Cynthia says. "Look, with the kind of news you want to deliver, a phone call is definitely not appropriate. Wait until she gets back. I think she's only going to be out there for a few days."

"But then she'll be in New York, right?" Chase asks.

"Well, she will come back here for a day or two, I think." Cynthia. "I'll tell her you wanted to talk, and make her give you a call."

"OK." Chase nods. "Thanks. Well, I'll get out of your hair."

"Not at all." Cynthia says politely. "Uh. Do you maybe want to get a drink or something after my shift? I'm off at two."

"Um. Sure." Chase shrugs. "Why not?"

"Great." Cynthia says, handing him her business card. "That's my cell. Call me."

"See ya." Chase smiles, and walks out.

**SCENE 3: TREE HILL TRAIN STATION.**

"Current stop," The conductor calls out. "Tree Hill, North Carolina."

The train doors open, and out walks Dan Scott. Dan walks by a trash can and notices a headline on a newspaper article that says, _"Tree Hill Ravens Winning All Their Post-Season Games." _Dan picks up the article and starts reading.

"Way to go, Lucas." Dan smiles, as he continues on in the article. "It can't be." Dan says in disbelief as he reads out loud a line in the article. "_'New Coach, Mr. Chavez, seems to be a perfect fit for the Tree Hill Ravens; a nice replacement for ex-coach of the Ravens, Lucas Scott.'_"

Dan throws the article back in the trash. Suddenly two thug-ish looking guys keep looking at Dan and finally approach him.

"What do you two punks want?" Dan asks.

"Isn't this the guy from the news who escaped prison off of murderer charges?" The guy asks his friend.

"Yeah." The other guy says. "Yeah, it is. Hey, buddy. You think you can kill someone and then not do all of your time?"

"They made a mistake." Dan says. "I was wrongfully convicted."

"That's bull." The thug says. "That's why you were in there for years? Listen, man. I spent two years in that place for dealing drugs. You kill someone and only get four years?"

"I'm innocent." Dan says.

"I think we should give this guy a form of our own punishment." The guy says. "You're gonna wish you stayed in jail."

The two guys jump him and start beating Dan up.

**SCENE 4: TREE HILL HIGH.**

Michael and Greg have posters in hand. Greg is taping up one poster. The posters say...

**"Freshman Susie Samson DUMPED junior Frankie Williams...FOR A SOPHOMORE STUDENT!!!"**

Above the words, is a picture of Susie and the sophomore making out.

"This is awesome, dude!" Greg laughs. "Go hang the rest up, man!"

"This is so freaking priceless!" Michael says, running off to hang the rest up. Greg walks away. A few moments later, Frankie walks up to the sign.

"What the hell?" Frankie asks himself. "Who would---"

Some students begin to gather around the sign, laughing.

"Really, dude?" One student asks Frankie. "Dumped by a freshman?"

"And I thought this guy was a cool basketball star." The student's friend says. "I was hecka wrong!"

"Looser!" The other student points to Frankie.

"Shut up!" Frankie yells at everyone. "Just shut up!"

The students start laughing and then one kid shushes everyone.

"Hey, he's right!" The student says. "Leave the poor kid alone. He's probably heartbroken over being dumped by a freshman!" The student begins to laugh, as the others follow.

Frankie just runs away, trying to get away from everyone. The students keep laughing.

**SCENE 5: TREE HILL MEMORIAL HOSPITAL.**

Two guys walk into the hospital, as both of them are carrying down, who has his eyes closed, with bruises and blood all over him.

"We need a doctor for this man!" The one guy yells. "Help us!"

One doctor comes over.

"What happened?" The doctor asks.

"We found him at the train station." The guy says. "He was laying down, passed out already."

Two other doctors bring over a gurney and lay Dan onto it. They wheel him back.

"So you never met this man before?" The doctor asks.

"No." The man replies. "But we recognize him from the news. His name's Dan Scott. He just got released from prison."

"OK. Thanks for doing the good deed and bringing him in." The doctor tells them. "We're just going to need you both to stay for a minute to sign some papers. It's just policy in these situations."

"No problem." The men reply.

**SCENE 6: TREE HILL HIGH.**

Michael and Greg are in the library. Susie walks in and approaches them.

"How's the sophomore?" Greg asks.

"Shut up. I saw the posters." Susie says with her arms crossed. "I think it sucks what you're doing to him."

"He's done plenty to us." Michael says. "This is just pay back."

"No matter what he did to you guys, it didn't make you guys break down and cry." Susie says. "He's devastated."

"Over a few pranks?" Greg asks. "Tell him to grow a pair."

"He's heartbroken! OK?" Susie asks. "Give him a break."

"Yeah." Michael says. "And whose fault is that I wonder?"

"Just shut up. OK?" Susie asks. "I took all of your posters down. You better not put anymore up."

"Can't make any promises." Greg smirks.

"You know," Susie begins. "I know the three of us have been through a lot this year, and I realize that's mostly my fault. But I really thought you guys were better than this. Just lay off Frankie already." Susie walks out.

"You think she's right?" Michael asks.

"Yeah. I know she is." Greg says. "It was all of her fault."

**SCENE 7: STAR BUCKS. GEORGIA.**

Cynthia and Chase have just purchased coffee. They're drinking it now.

"So, anyway," Cynthia begins. "You're gonna try to get Brooke back?"

"Oh, I don't know." Chase admits. "I don't know where her head's at. She may have a boyfriend by now."

"Well, she doesn't." Cynthia says. "And while she is getting over her thing for Lucas, she's still in a delicate condition. Are you sure you want to get back involved?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Chase shrugs. "I miss her. I know that."

"Look," Cynthia begins. "If you want me to tell her you stopped by, I will. But, please, reconsider. She's my friend. And she's going through a lot right now. I don't want to see you come back into her life and her get all confused again. If things didn't work out last time---or the fist time, then I think it's time to call it quits."

"She sure did fill you in on our past, I see." Chase says.

":Like I said, we're friends." Cynthia says. "And until she moves to New York, room mates, too."

"So," Chase says. "You really think I shouldn't get involved again?"

"I really don't." Cynthia admits. "But look, that's just my opinion. You ultimately have to do what you feel is best."

"I gotta admit," Chase begins. "I kind of feel you're right."

"You do?" Cynthia asks.

"Yeah." Chase nods. "I mean, it's never been quite easy with Brooke and I. Even in high school, I could tell she wasn't completely over her ex. Lucas. And even five years later she's still hung up on the guy. I want to know what's so special about this guy."

"Why don't you ask his new wife, Peyton?" Cynthia asks.

"They got married?" Chase asks. "Did Brooke go?"

"Yeah." Cynthia nods. "She was a bridesmaid."

"That must'vie been tough on her." Chase says.

"You know," Cynthia begins. "I was once too in a similar situation as you."

"Yeah?" Chase asks. "What happened?"

"Me and this guy totally fell for each other," Cynthia begins. "But then his ex came back to town and he realized he was still in love with her. A lot of on and off drama happened, and he finally broke up with me and got back with his ex."

"How did you move on?" Chase asks.

"I just got back on that horse again." Cynthia asks. "I remember once I went to get my favorite frappochino at Starbucks and ended up meeting this really cute guy. We got to talking, and ended up dating. Sure, it didn't last, but he got me back on my horse. You never know who you might meet at Starbucks." Cynthia winks at Chase.

Chase blushes a bit and looks down, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So, how many guys have you used that line on?" Chase asks.

Cynthia laughs. "Just you, actually." She smiles. "You're kind of my ginnie pig."

Chase laughs. Cynthia smiles, looking down, as they turn and face each other. Cynthia grabs onto Chase's scarf flirtatiously. Chase puts his hand on Cynthia's cheek. They look into each other's eyes for a moment, and then both lean in for a kiss at the same time. They kiss for a moment.

"Well," Chase begins. "Guess you'll be using that line more often now." He winks.

**SCENE 8: L.A.**

Nathan, Haley, and Jamie are in a diner eating. A van pulls up outside. Chris Keller gets out and walks in.

"Whoa!" Chris says looking amazed at the threesome. "This running into you guys during my road trips is getting to be freakishly coincidental."

"Chris, man." Nathan says, shaking his hand. "What's up? You traveling solo?"

"Yeah." Chris says. "Going to play a show with my crew. So, this is the Naley Jr.?"

"Jamie," Nathan begins. "This is Chris Keller. He has quite a history with mommy and daddy."

"I used to date your mom." Chris says to Jamie.

"No way!" Jamie says.

"You're right, Jamie." Haley says looking at Chris. "_No way._"

"Hey, man." Nathan says. "You wanna sit and eat with us?"

"Sure, Nate." He sits down. "So, what brings the Brady crew to L.A.?"

"Actually," Nathan begins. "The whole gang's here. We're just off doing our own thing right now. We're going to see _The Price is Right_."

"Sweet!" Chris says. "I love that show!"

"Yeah?" Nathan asks.

"You wanna come?" Haley asks.

"Nah." Chris declines. "I couldn't get in, anyway. I'm practically a celebrity."

"Good one." Nathan says.

"Daddy," Jamie begins. "What's a celebrity?"

"It's a well-known person all around the world, son." Nathan explains.

"Oh." Jamie says, drinking his juice.

**SCENE 9: L.A. HOTEL ROOM.**

Lucas and Peyton are laying on the bed together. Lucas kisses Peyton.

"We're so lucky." Lucas smiles. "We get two honeymoons."

"Mmm...very lucky." Peyton smiles. "How are you Lucas? With your mom leaving and all."

"Oh," Lucas begins. "I still can't believe she's moving out of the country. It's going to be hard without her."

"I know." Peyton says. "I know what it's like to be without a parent. Like you, I'vie had three in my life time. Four, if you count the one I'vie never met. I know what it's like to loose them."

"I think that's what makes our love so special, you know?" Lucas asks. "The fact we both have lost a lot of people, seen a lot of people come in and out of our lives fast, we know how lucky we are to have know each other so long. To still be in love after all of these years."

"Yeah." Peyton smiles, looking deeply into his eyes. She puts her arms around his neck. "How did you get so smart?"

"Years of reading and writing books." Lucas says. "It's true what our parents used to say. The more you read, the smarter you get."

"Mm." Peyton smiles. "I guess then I owe it all to all of that milk I drank growing up for my intense strength."

"You? Strength?" Lucas teases. "You're a little chickeny all over."

"You better watch it." Peyton says.

"Yeah?" Lucas asks. "What are you gonna do with your lack of strength?"

"Watch it, mister." Peyton says. "I trained fiercely with my brother. Remember, Derrick?"

"Well, lets see what he taught you." Lucas tells her. "More importantly, what you _remember._"

Lucas stands up and puts his fist in front of his face.

"You're serious?" Peyton laughs.

"Yeah." Lucas says in his boxing stance. "Lets see what you got, Scott."

"Scott." Peyton repeats. "That sounds so nice to me. And a little weird."

Lucas laughs. "Alright." Lucas says. "Come on."

Peyton stands up in front of him. She puts her fists up and gets in her boxing stance, taking little steps side-to-side. Lucas takes a swing to the right of her face, purposely missing. Peyton lifts up her leg, lightly kicking Lucas in the knee.

"Oh, ow." Lucas says fakely. "That hurt so bad."

"Shut up." Peyton laughs.

"Alright." Lucas says. "I think we should wrestle now." Lucas winks.

"_Oh._" Peyton smiles. "I like the way you think, Mr. Lucas Scott."

Lucas grabs Peyton by the shoulders and pulls her onto the bed with him. Peyton screams out of surprise. Lucas starts tickling her and pinning her onto the bed.

"Alright." Lucas says. "Try to get out of this hold, Sawyer."

"Uh," Peyton begins. "Why would I _try _to get out of this again?"

Lucas laughs. "Oh, you like this, do you?" Lucas asks. "Why, Mrs. Scott, I had no idea you were so kinky."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Peyton smiles.

"Yeah?" Lucas asks.

"Oh, my gosh." Peyton says. "You know what I just realized? When you called me "Mrs. Scott" it totally made me think I was Haley."

"OK." Lucas says. "Ew. That's not funny, Peyton." Lucas adds, letting go of her arms.

"Oh, come on, Luke." Peyton says.

"No." Lucas says standing up from the bed. "You ruined it for me."

Peyton starts laughing. "Lucas!" Peyton says. "Alright! I'm sorry!"

Lucas makes a gross face and goes into the bathroom.

**SCENE 10: DISNEY LAND.**

Karen, Andy, and Lily are walking around the park.

"This is so much fun!" Andy says.

Karen laughs. "Haven't you ever been here?" Karen asks.

"No." Andy replies.

"You'vie never been to Disneyland?" Karen asks surprised.

"Nope." Andy replies again. "I grew up in New Zealand, and then went to New York, and then Tree Hill. Why would I ever go to Disneyland? I had no kids."

Karen rubs her stomach. "Well, you do now." Karen smiles.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Lily says. "It's Mickey! Lets go over!"

"You can go by yourself, honey." Karen tells her. "We'll be right here watching."

"OK!" Lily smiles, running over to Mickey.

"You know who else loves it here?" Andy asks.

Karen smiles. "I think she loves having you here, too." Karen replies.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Andy asks.

"About what?" Karen asks.

"Moving to Italy." Andy says. "Saying goodbye to all of our friends and family in Tree Hill. Moving Lily away from where she grew up."

"Andy," Karen begins. "Lily's still growing up. She's still at the age where moving doesn't affect her yet. As for moving away from Lucas and everyone else, it's perfectly normal for families to set each other free and live in different places. Just look at Haley's parents. Heck, look at my parents."

"I guess I just want to be sure." Andy says. "I want you to be sure."

"I am sure." Karen assures him. "Are you?"

"I think so." Andy nods. Pretty sure. I'll be more sure when I see you happy in Italy."

"I have been there before." Karen reminds him. "I love it there. I can't think of a better way than to spend the rest of my life running a restaurant in Italy, and spending time with my two favorite people."

Andy smiles. "I love you so much, Karen Roe." Andy says.

"Karen Hartgrove." Andy corrects him. "I love you, too."

Andy and Karen kiss. Lily comes running back to him.

"Mommy," Lily begins. "Stop that! That's nasty!"

Karen and Andy stop, laughing.

**SCENE 11: OUTSIDE THE L.A. DINER.**

Haley, Nathan, Jamie, and Chris are walking out.

"Did you guys take a bus here?" Chris asks.

"To this diner?" Nathan asks. "Yeah."

"Well," Chris begins. "Hop in my van then. We can go see the Hollywood sign. or Hollywood Boulevard. Oh! We can see the museum of wax!"

"Sure. Why not." Nathan says. "You down, Hales?"

"Sure." Haley smiles. "Jamie, do you want to ride in the van?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Jamie says climbing into the van already.

"What time do you have to be at the show?" Chris asks.

"Tomorrow morning." Nathan replies. "We have to stand in line for hours to get seats."

Chris opens his van door. Nathan and Haley walks on. Chris follows, closing his door. Chris's driver begins to drive off.

"To the Hollywood sign, sir!" Chris orders him. "So, you guys are back together, I see." Chris says. "Last I saw you guys at TRIC you were in some kind of fight."

"Yeah." Nathan says. "We actually just got re-married."

"Again." Haley adds.

"Congratulations." Chris says. "You two deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Chris." Haley smiles, surprisingly.

"You know," Nathan begins. "You'vie matured in your old age."

"Eh," Chris says. "Can't stay a jack $$ forever, right?"

"Right!" Jamie says. "Don't be a jack $$." Jamie repeats.

Nathan and Haley's mouths drop, looking back at Chris Keller.

"Ooops." Chris apologizes. "Sorry?"

**SCENE 12: STAR BUCKS. L.A.**

Mouth and Brooke are sitting outside Starbucks drinking iced tea.

"We are such losers, Mouth." Brooke laughs. "We're in the big L.A. and we're at Starbucks."

"_'The Big L.A.'_?" Mouth asks. "I think you're confusing cities. First of all, it's the Big Apple, and that's New York."

"Oh, shut up." Brooke its him playfully.

"Hey. I'm just saying," Mouth begins. "If you're going to be living in New York, you gotta learn the proper slang terms used for the city."

"OK, smarty pants." Brooke says. "What's L.A. called?"

"Uh," Mouth thinks. "L.A. The city that steals wallet, and your soul."

"Nice." Brooke laughs. "So, how are you holding up without Rachel?"

"She only made me realize she was not the girl for me, you know?" Mouth says. "Can't say it doesn't hurt, though."

"Well," Brooke begins. "I just know the girl is out there for you somewhere."

"I know, but," Mouth begins. "How much can a heart really take? I mean, after this thing with Rachel, after Shelly from high school---loosing my virginity and _her _the same night, when should a person just give up?"

"Are you kidding me?_Never_." Brooke says. "Mouth, look at me. I'vie lost Lucas three times to the same girl every time. I'vie broken up with Chase twice. Remember, uh, Felix, Nick? And yet I still haven't given up. I know there's a guy out there for me who will treat me right."

"Well, it's good you have such faith." Mouth smiles.

"You're an amazing guy, Mouth." Brooke says. "Don't find a girl who deserves you. And don't settle for anything else."

"So," Mouth begins. "How are you doing? Is it hard being on this trip with Lucas and Peyton?"

"Oh, no." Brooke shakes her head. "We're all friends now. I'm fine. Really. I'vie realized Lucas and I are not meant to be. But, hey, I still have my friends. My fashion line. And I do have some pretty incredible friends." Brooke smiles at Mouth touching his hand.

"Me too." Mouth smiles. "I'm really glad you beat the cancer, Brooke. I don't know what I'd do if we all lost you."

"Well, you're not going to. Ever." Brooke assures him. "And it does feel really good to be off the kemo."

"Yeah." Mouth says. "Your hair's starting to grow back, too."

"Finally!" Brooke says. "I loved my hair!"

"So," Mouth begins. "What are you gonna do if you get picked tomorrow?"

"Oh, I don't know." Brooke says. "Jump up and down and scream!"

Mouth laughs. "What game do you hope to play?" Mouth asks.

"Definitely _Plinko_." Brooke replies. "You?"

"_Golden Road_." Mouth says. "Because it means I'll be playing for a super expensive prize."

**SCENE 13: BOOK STORE. GEORGIA.**

Cynthia and Chase are browsing through the book store, holding hands.

"Hey. I'vie been having a great time with you today." Cynthia smiles.

"Yeah. Me too." Chase agrees. "We should definitely do this again."

"Absolutely." Cynthia nods. "Soon."

"It could just be the start of something..." Chase begins, putting his arms around her waist. "Special."

"Oh," Cynthia smiles. "Brooke was right. You are quite the romancer."

"You're very right, ma'am." Chase says. "So, what's your favorite kind of book?"

"Romance novels." Cynthia winks.

"Good answer." Chase replies, picking up a book off the shelf. "Oh. Here's a great one."

"Put that down right now." Cynthia orders him. "I didn't come here to read."

"No?" Chase asks. "Then a book store was a odd place to come."

"You think?" Cynthia asks, grabbing his hands and putting them on her lower back side, and begins to kiss him, more passionately this time.

"I'm liking what I feel." Chase says.

"On your lips or hands?" Cynthia asks.

"Both." Chase replies.

"You wanna get out of here?" Cynthia asks.

"Sure." Chase says, as they begin walking to the exit, and Cynthia smacks Chase on his lower back side. "Brooke was right. You are feisty." Chase admits, smiles.

**SCENE 14: L.A. HOLLYWOOD SIGN.**

Nathan, Haley, Jamie, and Chris are standing behind the Hollywood sign.

"Oh, it's so beautiful." Haley comments. "You can see so much from up here."

"The view is really nice from here." Chris agrees, standing behind Haley, looking at her back side.

Nathan, standing next to Chris, sees what he is looking at.

"Hey, perv." Nathan says to Chris. "What happened to you have matured?"

"Uh," Chris says. "It comes and goes."

"Well," Nathan says. "Don't come toward my wife again."

"Oh, this is so cool!" Chris says. "Nate's threatening me just like the old days!"

"I'll do more than threaten if really want it to be like the old days." Nathan says.

"Sweet!" Chris says.

"Nathan," Haley begins. "Not in front of, you know who."

"Oh," Nathan says looking at Jamie. "You're lucky he's here, Chris."

"I never thought a five year old would save my life." Chris says.

"Who knew?" Nathan asks.

**CUT TO: Peyton and Lucas's hotel room.**

Peyton and Lucas are laying under the covers together. Lucas noticeably doesn't have a shirt on.

"Oh, we are so bad." Lucas says.

"No." Peyton says. "We're good. Quite good."

"I mean doing that in the middle of the day." Lucas says. "We're no better than animals." Lucas jokes.

"Hey." Peyton says. "It's closer to evening time."

"OK. True." Lucas nods. "We are quite good."

Lucas pulls Peyton closer to him.

"We're good together." Lucas smiles.

"I think so, too." Peyton smiles.

"Do you want to have a baby?" Lucas asks, seriously.

"Are you serious?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah." Lucas says. "I am."

"Oh." Peyton says. "That's big."

"I just see Nathan and Haley with Jamie, and that's what I want." Lucas says. "I love playing with that kid."

"I know you do. So do I." Peyton says. "I would love to have a baby with you, Lucas."

"Yeah?" Lucas asks, smiles. "Well, then I guess using these were a bad idea." Lucas picks up a small box of condoms from the night stand beside him.

"Well," Peyton says. "Tonight. Tonight we _won't _use those."

"You sure?" Lucas asks. Peyton nods, smiling. "Me too."

"I love you, Lucas Scott." Peyton says giving him a kiss.

"I love you too, Peyton Scott." Lucas kisses her back.

"I am so never gonna get tired of hearing you call me that." Peyton says.

"I'll never get tired of _saying _it." Lucas says.

**SCENE 15: TREE HILL MEMORIAL HOSPITAL.**

Dan is laying awake in bed. A nurse is walks in.

"Oh," The nurse says. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." Dan says. "When can I go?"

"Well," The nurse begins. "You suffered a slight concussion. We would like to keep you overnight."

"Do I have to?" Dan asks.

"Well, no." The nurse says. "But I strongly advise you to."

"I think I'll take my chances." Dan says, getting out of bed.

"Mr. Scott," The nurse begins. "Based on what you'vie just been through, and for the sake of your health, I strongly encourage you to lay back down. Please, sir."

"Lady," Dan begins. "I just survived almost five years of prison. If I can make it through that, I can survive anything. Trust me."

Dan put back on his pants, and exits the room. The nurse begins to make his bed again, to clean up.

**CUT TO: Tree Hill High. Office.**

Dan walks in and approaches the receptionist.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Dan says.

"How can I help you, sir?" She asks him.

"I'm looking for Lucas Scott." Dan says. "I believe he works here."

"Uh, no." The lady says. "Well, not anymore. Mr. Scott just resigned from his coaching position."

"Damn." Dan says to himself. "How about Haley? Haley James. Uh, Scott."

"She is teaching here, in our English department." The lady says. "But not today. She took a few days of vacation."

"OK. Well, thanks anyway." Dan says turning around.

"You're welcome." The lady says. "Have a nice day."

In front of Dan, is Michael and Greg sitting in two chairs.

"How do you know Lucas and Haley?" Greg asks.

"I'm Lucas's father." Dan says. "Haley's father in law."

"Oh." Greg says.

"How do you?" Dan asks.

"We're in Haley's class." Greg says. "And we were Lucas's players on the Ravens."

"Oh. You two squirts play ball?" Dan asks.

"Yeah." Greg says. "We're two of the best on the team, for your information."

"Ravens must be getting worse." Dan says.

"Actually," Greg begins. "We're on our way to winning the State Championship."

"And we're freshmens, too." Michael adds.

"I gotta admit," Dan says. "That's impressive. Listen, can you boys do me a favor and tell Lucas and Haley I'm looking for them?"

"Sure." Greg says. "When we see them next."

Principal Turner steps out of his office.

"Greg. Michael." Turner says. "Come in, please." Turner walks back inside. Michael and Greg stand up.

"Well," Greg begins. "We be needed in there."

"I used to live in that office, kids." Dan admits. "Just smile and nod a lot. You'll survive."

"Thanks for the tip." Greg says, walking into the office with Michael. Dan walks out.

**CUT TO: Turner's office.**

Michael and Greg sit down. Turner is sitting behind his desk.

"It's no secret that this isn't either of your's first time in this office this year." Turner says. "I got a, shall I say, anonymous tip that it was you two who put the fliers all around school making fun of Frankie Williams."

"Please." Greg says. "Anonymous my butt."

"Yeah." Michael nods. "Susie ratted us out for sure."

"I really didn't have any proof it was indeed you guys who did it, so I couldn't of punished you," Turner begins. "That is, until now."

"Shoot!" Michael says.

"Our stupid big mouths got us in trouble again!" Greg says hitting the arm of his chair.

"Fighting. Bullying. Putting these fliers up everywhere around the school." Turner lists. "And your guy's freshmen year isn't even over. At this rate, don't even think about making it to graduation."

"We know." Greg says.

"And we're sorry." Michael apologizes.

"I really need both of you to cut out torturing Frankie like this. OK?" Turner asks. "As you know, he transferred to our school in the middle of the year. And while all student's files are confidential, I will say Frankie's file states he has prior emotional instability and clinical depression. Please, back off the guy."

"Sir," Greg says. "He's not innocent himself. He's beat us up at times, too. OK?"

"Yes," Turner nods. "But despite you guys being younger, you should know better. Both of you."

"OK." Greg says. "We're sorry."

"What are you gonna do to us?" Michael asks.

"Well," Turner begins. "End of the year finals are coming up, so I won't suspend you. However, I will tell you both to not make any summer plans---because you both will be sitting in summer school. Hey. Maybe this will allow you both to graduate early. Miracle's can happen. Dismissed."

Michael and Greg stand up and leave.

"I think it's time to abandon the whole 'it's war' plan." Michael says to Greg.

"Also the 'keep Frankie away from Susie' plan might'vie not been such a good idea." Greg admits.

"Lets go...play some videogames or something." Michael says. "Pretend like Frankie never existed."

"Or Susie." Greg adds. "She ratted us out!"

**SCENE 16: L.A.**

Mouth and Brooke are walking around the streets.

"Isn't it funny?" Brooke asks.

"What is?" Mouth asks.

"Out of all the people we'vie lost, friends we'vie fought with," Brooke begins. "You and I have always been there for each other no matter what."

"We're had our tiffs." Mouth admits.

"That lasted for like ten seconds." Brooke says. "And then we were buddies again."

"True." Mouth says. "Just shows how strong our friendship is."

"I love you, Mouth." Brooke admits. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah, Brooke." Mouth says. "I love you, too."

"After everything I'vie been through this year," Brooke says. "I just needed to make sure you knew that."

"You have been through a lot this year." Mouth admits. "I still can't believe you and Nathan were engaged. What were you thinking?"

"Same thing Lucas and I were when we dated." Brooke says. "We weren't."

"Well, I'm glad you survived it all." Mouth smiles. "Nathan. Lucas. Peyton. Cancer."

"Yeah. You too." Brooke says. "Rachel and Cooper. Rachel having Nathan's baby. A lousy entry-level job. Your year's been quite eventful, too."

"I guess it has." Mouth admits. "Well, hey, look on the bright side. Things are turning around for the both of us. You're over Lucas now. You and Peyton are friends. You beat the cancer. You're moving to New York to be this famous fashion designer."

"I don't know quite about that last one." Brooke laughs. "And look at you, mister big shot news reporter."

"Yeah. I'm so excited." Mouth admits. "So WLTX didn't work out. Everything happens for a reason. And now, I get to live in Tree Hill. I just gotta find my own place and get out of Lucas and Peyton's hair."

"I'm sure they don't mind." Brooke says.

"That's what Lucas said." Mouth says. "But, come on, they're married. They need their privacy. Heck, _I _need my privacy."

"Well, I'll be sure to be watching your first on-air appearance." Brooke tells him. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Thanks, Brooke." Mouth says putting his arm around her. Brooke settles her had on Mouth's shoulder, as they continue to walk down the streets.

**SCENE 17: THE NEXT DAY. TWO-THIRTY IN THE MORNING.**

The whole gang are in line with a lot of other people on the street corner of _The Price is Right _building in Beverly Hills, CA. They have some blankets on the sidewalk, some are sitting down, some laying, some standing. Lucas and Peyton are sitting on a blanket together.

"I could be getting pregnant right now, you know." Peyton smiles and whispers to Lucas.

"Mm." Lucas says. "Boy or girl?"

"Both." Peyton replies. "But a girl first."

"I so want a son." Lucas admits.

Nathan and Haley are standing by a bus stop, hugging each other, watching Lucas and Peyton.

"Remember we were like that after our wedding?" Haley asks. "First wedding."

"We still are." Nathan says.

"You think so?" Haley asks.

"Absolutely." Nathan replies.

"Good." Haley smiles. "Because I don't ever want us to become in like a rut, or sick of each other, or anything else like that."

"That'll never happen, Hales." Nathan assures her. "I promise you."

Haley smiles and snuggles her head on Nathan's chest. Brooke and Mouth are laying together, looking like they're asleep.

"You awake, Brooke?" Mouth asks.

"Yeah." Brooke says. "You?"

"Uh." Mouth says. "Are you _sure _you're awake?"

"Yeah." Brooke laughs. "just tired. It's like three in the morning. When's the show start?"

"Well, we gotta wait in line first, go over the rules of the game, go through auditions, see if we get in, and then finally go in the studio."

"I know the rules already!" Brooke insists. "Can't we skip that part?"

"I don't think it works that way, Brooke." Mouth says. "Sorry."

Karen and Andy are laying together on a blanket.

"It was really nice of Chris Keller to watch Lily and Jamie for us and Haley and Nathan." Karen says.

"Yeah." Andy says. "He's a good guy. And I gotta admit, I'm a fan of his."

**CUT TO: Four hours later. Further down the street corner in line.**

Everyone is standing up with their tickets out listening to the Price is Right officials walking.

"OK. Welcome everyone to the CBS studios!" The gentlemen says to the crowd. "This is how today is going to work. We're going to check all of your tickets and make sure they match up to the number of people in your group. Then you're going to find out who makes it in, and who, unfortunately, doesn't. Then whoever does make it in, will proceed inside these gates where we'll go over the rules, dos and don'ts, give everyone a chance to get to know each other, participate in little games and auditions so we can get to know your personality and whatnot, and then it'll be time to go inside the actual CBS studio and begin the game with Drew Carey."

"Oh my god." Brooke says to Mouth. "This is so exciting!"

"I know." Mouth says. "This is so awesome! It feels like a dream. Pinch me!"

Brooke pinches Mouth on the arm.

"Ow!" Mouth says. "Brooke, it's an expression. Jeez." Mouth laughs.

"Sorry." Brooke apologizes. "Oh my god. This is so exciting!"

"It's time to win some money for our new life together, baby." Peyton says to Lucas.

"Don't worry." Lucas says. "Your man's gonna win it big."

"Don't worry, babe." Karen says. "I'm sure any money we win they'll be glad to turn it in to Euros for us."

Andy laughs. "Yeah." Andy says. "_If _we win money."

"Hey." Karen says. "Be a 'the glass is half full' kind of guy. OK?"

**SCENE 18: A FEW HOURS LATER. CBS STUDIOS. INSIDE THE **_**PRICE IS RIGHT **_**STAGE/AUDIENCE ROOM.**

The whole group walks in and the Price is Right officials begin to seat everybody. Brooke and Mouth sit together. Lucas and Peyton. Andy and Karen. And lastly, Nathan and Haley.

"Oh my god!" Brooke says to Mouth. "We're in the actual room where they film the show!"

"This is so weird." Mouth admits. "It looks so much bigger on T.V."

"It's time for you to pinch me, Mouth!" Brooke says.

"Really?" Mouth asks. "Promise you won't get mad or hurt me back?"

"Promise." Brooke says secretly crossing her fingers. Mouth pinches her. Brooke kicks his shin.

"Ow!" Mouth says. "Brooke, you promised." Brooke then shows him her crossed fingers.

"I will get you back." Mouth says. "Mark my words."

"I can't believe we're in the room where the magic happens, Luke." Peyton says.

"I know!" Lucas says. "I'vie been watching this show since I was, like, Jamie's age!"

"OK," Karen begins. "Get ready to hear, 'Andy Hartgrove, come on down!'"

"Yeah." Andy says. "Sure."

"You excited, babe?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah!" Haley smiles. "This so doesn't seem real!"

Suddenly, the lights do down, and everyone begins standing up and clapping and cheering. The cameramen count down with their fingers, "Five, four, three, two, one..." And then Rich Fields, the announcer, begins talking.

"Here it comes!" Rich Fields says. "From CBS Television City in Hollywood, the most fabulous sixty minutes of _The Price is Right_! Larry Herfurth, come on down!"

A gentlemen, Larry, comes running down.

"Tara Heart, come on down!" Rich Fields announces. Tara, a young lady, comes running down to contestant's row.

"Sam Miller, come on down!" Rich Fields again announces, as Sam comes running down to the contestant's row.

"And Brooke Davis, come on down!" Rich Fields says, as Brooke jumps up in excitement hugging Mouth, finally running on down to her spot.

"You are the first four contestants on _The Price is Right_." Rich Fields says. "And now here is the star of _The Price is Right_, Drew Carey!"

The big doors open, everyone stands and cheers, as Drew Carey walks out and grabs his microphone.

"Thank you everyone." Drew Carey says. "Look at this. The happiest crowd on television. Rich Fields, what is the first item up for bids?"

"Well Drew," Rich Fields begins. "It's an antique grandfather clock."

"OK." Drew says. "The person who bids nearest to the actual retail price of the clock without going over will win it and come up here with. Larry, what do you bid?"

"Fifteen hundred, Drew." Larry says.

"And next we go to Tara." Drew says. "What do you bid?"

"Two thousand dollars." Tara replies.

"And it's on you, Sam." Drew says.

"Five hundred dollars, Drew." Sam replies.

"And lastly, Brooke," Drew begins. "What is your bid?"

"Um," Brooke begins. "Two thousand and one, Drew."

The crowd cheers and laughs.

"Brooke down there making friends." Drew jokes. " Two thousand and one, that was a good year. The actual retail price of that clock is, Two thousand, six hundred, and ninety-nine! It's you, Brooke!"

Brooke runs up on stage next to Drew in excitement.

"Where are you from, Brooke?" Drew asks.

"Tree Hill, North Carolina." Brooke replies.

"Oh wow." Drew says. "You came a long way to be with us today."

"It was so worth it!" Brook says.

"Rich Fields," Drew begins. "How can we thank Brooke for coming all this way?"

"Well Brooke," Rich begins. "How would you like to know a trip to Italy!?"

"To win that trip, Brooke," Drew begins. "All you have to do is tell us the price for it. Here are two price tags. One says $6,989. And the other one is $4,569. Tell us the correct price and you're off to Italy."

"My friend's mom and husband are moving to Italy!" Brooke says. "Now I can visit them! Um. I say, $4,569."

"Is she a winner?" Drew asks, as he presses the button revealing Brooke has WON the trip. "More show after this!"

**CUT TO: Show case show down.**

The two other people have spun the wheel. Larry is in the lead at .90 cents.

"Ninety cents is tough to beat, Brooke." Drew says. "But a dollar will do it!"

Brooke spins the wheel and it lands on one dollar. She jumps up and down, hugging Drew.

"And now you get a bonus spin." Drew says. "If it lands on these two green sections, you get another $5,000. But if it lands on the one dollar, you'll win another $10,000! And it must go all the way around or it doesn't count and you do not get to spin again."

Brooke spins the wheel and it lands on one dollar again. She wins total $11,000.

"Eleven thousand dollars!" Drew yells. "And a spot in the show case at the end of the show! Congratulations, Brooke!" Drew turns to the camera. "Doesn't this look like fun? Rich, how can the folks at home be apart of this excitement?"

**CUT TO: Later in the show.**

"Richfields," Drew begins. "We need one more contestant. Who's it gonna be?"

"Well, Drew," Rich begins. "The name I have here says, Nathan! Nathan Scott! Come on down! You are the next contestant on _The Price is Right_."

Nathan does a back flip on the way down. Everyone laughs and cheers.

"Welcome to contestant's row, Nathan." Drew welcomes him. "Here is the last item up for bids."

"It's..." Rich begins. "His and her diamond watches!"

"The person who bids closest to that prize without going over will win it and play a game up here!" Drew says. "Nathan, what do you bid?"

"Nine fifty, Drew." Nathan replies.

"Tara's been up here the whole show." Drew says. "What do you bid?"

"Nineteen hundred." Tara replies.

"Twelve hundred, Drew." Lisa tells him.

"One dollar, Drew." Billy says.

"Oh, Billy is working with strategy." Drew says. "The actual retail price is, One thousand...fifty dollars! It's you, Nathan!"

Nathan high fives everyone. He runs up onto the stage doing back flips again and finally shaking Drew's hand. Drew keeps laughing.

"You look like you're excited to be here, Nathan." Drew says.

"I am!" Nathan yells. "And my wife is here too in the audience. We just got married!"

"Well," Drew says. "Congratulations. Where did you go on your honeymoon?"

"London!" Nathan yells.

"What do we have for these lovebirds, Rich Fields?" Drew asks.

"Oh, lets see what we have for Nathan and his wife." Rich says. "How about this new 2012 BMW Convertible!?"

"We're playing Lucky Seven!" Drew says. "Nathan, here are seven one dollar bills. You tell me what each number in the price of the car is, and for every number you're off you give me one dollar. If you have just one dollar at the end, I'll sell you that car for that one dollar! OK. Here are your seven dollar bills. What's the first number?"

"Uh," Nathan looks out in the audience. "Three?"

"Is it a three?" Drew asks. "It's a four! You owe me just one dollar. You have six left. What's the second number?"

"Four?" Nathan asks.

"Is it a four?" Drew asks. "No. It's a two. You owe me two dollars. You have four left. You need one to buy the car. Third number?"

"Five?" Nathan asks again.

"Is it a five?" Drew asks. "No!" But it's another four. Just one dollar. You have three left. Fourth number?"

"I'll say another five." Nathan says.

"Five?!" Drew asks the game. "No! It's a seven! You owe me two this time, and, Nathan, you only have ONE dollar left. And you NEED that to buy the car. So you HAVE to get this next number exactly right, on the nose."

"OK." Nathan says. "Third time's a charm. I'm gonna say five!"

"Please let it be a five!" Drew says. "It's a five! So give me one dollar for the car...and you win! Congratulations! More after this!"

**CUT TO: The Show Case. **

"The star in the show case today is, Brooke!" Drew says. "And the runner-up is, Nathan! Brooke, you can bid or pass to Nathan on this first show case. Rich, show her what the first show case entails."

The first show case has: A living room set. Grandfather clock. And a ski boat. Brooke says, "I'll pass." Nathan bids, "Twenty-two thousand dollars."

"Brooke," Drew begins. "Feast your eyes on your show case."

Brooke's show case has: A family room set. A big screen TV. Donuts supply for a year. And a new volkswagon beatle, 2012.

"I bid twenty-five thousand, five hundred dollars!" Brooke says.

"The actual retail price of your show case, Brooke," Drew begins. "Is, thirty thousand, five hundred, and sixty-eight. A difference of $5,068. Nathan, the actual retail price of your show case is," Drew begins. "Twenty-two thousand, two hundred, forty nine! For a difference of $249! You win_both _show cases!"

Nathan hugs Brooke and the whole gang celebrates on stage, getting into the car, the water boat, etc.

"Have your pets spayed and neutered, it's the right thing to do!" Drew says. "Goodbye everybody!"

**SCENE 19: TREE HILL. FRANKIE'S HOUSE.**

Frankie sneaks into his father's room, as no one is in there. He pulls out an unlocked safe box from under his father's bed. He opens it up and it pulls out a gun. He holds it in his hands as he just looks at it in amazement. Suddenly, he thinks about Michael and Greg...

**FLASHBACK.**

"The war's back on, buddy." Michael says to Frankie.

"You embarrass in front of Haley's class," Greg begins. "You steal my brother's girlfriend. You better watch it."

**/END OF FLASHBACK.**

Frankie grins holding his father's gun.

"The war's on, boys." Frankie says to himself. "And I've just put the odds back in my favor."

_**END OF CHAPTER.**_


	22. Nothing Lasts Forever: Season 5 Finale

**Season 5. Chapter 22. ****The Finale.**_**'Nothing Lasts Forever.'**_

**SCENE 1: TREE HILL HIGH. HALLWAY.**

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Have you ever returned to a place you once called home and were shocked to find how much had changed? When we go off to some place, away from our home, say college, for four years, a part of us expects the home we left to be the same as we left it. Like our home and everyone in it froze, while we were away for fours years living our lives---or perhaps isolated from it. When we finally get freed from college, we return home and find everything has changed. Perhaps some people that were there before aren't anymore. And some others are doing something completely different with their lives. One thing's for certain, when you do return home again, with your family, you'll feel like you're a kid again. I don't think that feel around your family ever goes away, but it may not be so bad to have that kid-like feeling wash over you, since getting older isn't all it's cracked up to be."_

Dan Scott is walking down the hall of the school.

**CUT TO: Tree Hill High's Office.**

Lucas approaches the receptionist.

"Lucas Scott." The receptionist greets him. "Welcome back. How may I help you?"

"I wanted to talk to Principal Turner." Lucas says. "About a possible job."

"OK." She says. "I'll let him know you're here." She goes back into his office.

Suddenly, Dan Scott walks into the office. Lucas turns around.

"Get the hell out of here." Lucas says.

"Lucas," Dan begins. "I just want to talk."

"Last time you were in this school," Lucas says. "Two people lost their lives. I'd hate for history to repeat itself today."

"I saw the paper." Dan tells him. "The Ravens are doing well. But you're not coaching them anymore. Why'd you quit, son?"

"I didn't feel the passion for it anymore." Lucas admits.

"Let me help you get it back." Dan says, about to put his hand on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas stops him by grabbing Dan's hand and putting it back down.

"Don't touch me." Lucas orders him. "You're about to _feel _a world of pain if you don't remove yourself from this establishment _right now._"

The receptionist walks back out. "Lucas," The lady says. "He'll see you now."

"Thank you." Lucas says, turning toward Dan. "You better be gone when I get out." Lucas walks into Turner's office. Dan walks out.

**CUT TO: THH Hallway.**

Dan's walking down the hall toward the exit. He sees a student walking in the entrance, it's Frankie with his back pack on and jacket. Frankie looks disturbed and upset. He walks by Dan, accidently brushing his arm up against Dan's. Frankie keeps walking.

"Hey, kid." Dan calls out to Frankie. Frankie turns around and says nothing. "What's your problem?"

"At the end of today," Frankie begins. "My problems will be gone." Frankie glances up on the wall of a picture of the basketball team. He focuses in on Michael and Greg.

"You want some advice?" Dan asks. "Go talk to someone, like a counselor."

**CUT TO: Turner's Office.**

"A counselor, huh?" Turner asks Lucas. Lucas nods.

"I already know a lot of the kids at this school from being the coach this past year," Lucas begins. "Most of these students trust me. A lot of them see me as a friend. I think if you were to hire me on as the guidance counselor, a lot of the students would come and talk to me about their problems. God knows if anyone has problems, it's high school students."

"That's true." Turner nods. "What about your qualifications? Are you experienced to be a counselor to these kids? College degree? Past job? Some of these student's problems can get really serious, and you need to know how to handle those kind."

"I'm going back to school to get a degree," Lucas begins. "In pyschology, counseling, and education. Maybe even just a certification in high school counseling to get done sooner. But in the mean time, you know me, sir. You know I would do a good job with these kids. And actually, I do have job experience in this area. I worked at a teen counseling center for the last few Christmas holidays. Teenagers called in and talked to me about their problems; I helped. I was also the host of the teen center's radio station, where teens would call in and talk to me over the phone. On the air."

"Put together a resume for me," Turner begins. "Get it back to me, I'll take a look, and get back to you."

"Thank you, sir." Lucas says. "I'll have that for you a.s.a.p."

"Thank you for your interest in this, Lucas." Turner says.

**CUT TO: THH. Boys' Restroom.**

Frankie walks in and goes inside a stall. He sets his back pack down, and leaves the stall door opened. He zips opened his back pack and takes out his father's gun. He stands there and aims it toward outside the stall. Suddenly he hears someone walking to the bathroom and the door about to open. Frankie quickly puts the gun back in his bag, as he just stands there. Greg comes walking in and sees Frankie standing in an opened stall.

"Gross, dude." Greg tells him. "Close the damn door while you're in there. Freak." Greg goes to the urinal.

Frankie just stands in the stall's doorway, not moving. Greg zips up and washes his hands, as he looks back at Frankie again.

"Dude," Greg begins. "Are you some retard? Stop staring, you gay pervert!" Greg walks out of the bathroom.

Frankie takes back out his gun from his back pack. He points the gun outside the stall, right where Greg was just standing. Frankie _pretends _to pull the trigger.

"Bam." Frankie says to himself, holding onto the gun.

_**END OF TEASER.**_

**SCENE 2: TREE HILL NEWS STATION.**

Mouth enters the building. He sees the receptionist there at the front desk, Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah." Mouth smiles.

"Missed you here." Sarah says. "Where've you been?"

"I was in L.A. with some friends." Moutn says. "Uh. Watch _The Price is Right _in two weeks. You can see my friends."

"Really?" Sarah asks. "That's awesome. Were you in the audience?"

"Yeah." Mouth nods. "Middle section. Back row."

"I'll look for you." Sarah says. "So I hear today's the day you get to be an official on-air personality. Yeah?"

"Are you serious?" Mouth asks. "I haven't heard that, but that's awesome news to hear."

"Ask the boss." Sarah tells him.

"OK." Mouth says. "I'll do that."

Mouth goes up to the elevator and presses the "up" button. The elevator opens and there stands Mouth's boss, Morgan.

"Oh, uh, hi." Mouth says. "I was just going up to---"

"Marvin," Morgan begins. "Good to see you. I assume Sarah filled you in on your responsibility today?"

"Yeah. Actually, she did." Mouth nods. "I get to deliver the news on-air?"

Morgan nods. "You get to do the twelve o'clock news at noon." Morgan informs him. "So don't blow it. OK? Or I'll have to send you back to Cathy at WLTX South Carolina."

"I don't plan on it." Mouth says, with Morgan looking at him unsurely. "I won't blow it. I assure you, ma'am."

"Good." Morgan says. "Now, please, go get me my coffee. Light cream. No fakie suger, either. Thanks."

"Shouldn't we go over the procedures and whatnot regarding all of the on-air---" Mouth begins to say.

"Yeah." Morgan nods. "After you get my coffee. Work with me here, Marvin. Sarah, didn't you teach this guy anything the last few weeks?"

"I tried." Sarah shrugs.

Morgan goes into the elevator and back upstairs.

"Sorry." Sarah says to Mouth. "I didn't want her to yell at me, too." She says, as Mouth nods in understandment. "Can I take you to dinner to make up for it?" Sarah asks, as Mouth looks shocked, unexpected.

**SCENE 3: GEORGIA. BROOKE/CYNTHIA'S APARTMENT.**

Cynthia is in her room talking on the phone.

"I'm good." Cynthia says into the phone. "No. I haven't told Brooke about us yet."

"Why not?" Chase asks, on the other end.

"Because she's my friend," Cynthia begins. "And I have a feeling this is gonna hurt her."

"Why?" Chase asks. "Brooke and I haven't dated for some months now. And even then we had only dated for a few weeks."

"But you did date her for, what, over a year right out of high school." Cynthia reminds him.

"Yeah. Out of high school." Chase says. "Five years ago."

"You're right." Cynthia nods. "It shouldn't be a big deal. Besides, Brooke is going to New York soon."

Suddenly, the front door opens and then closes shut.

"Cynthia?" Brooke calls out from the other room. "It's me. I'm home."

"Chase," Cynthia begins. "Brooke's home. I'll call you back." She hangs up, and walks out of her room to Brooke.

"Brooke, hi." Cynthia says, looking at Brooke in her sweat pants and tank top holding a water bottle. "How was your morning jog?"

"Felt good." Brooke says wiping sweat off of her forehead with a towel. Cynthia hugs Brooke. "What's this for?" Brooke asks.

"You're leaving tonight." Cynthia reminds her. "I am going to miss you so much."

"Right." Brooke laughs. "You'll have this nice apartment to yourself. You'll love the peace and quiet."

"I'm going to miss my friend." Cynthia insists.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Cyn." Brooke smiles. "Oh. That reminds me. I'm going to go into Tree Hill today to officially say goodbye to all of my friends."

"That's great." Cynthia says. "Well, today's my day off, so I'm just going to hang out. But make sure you get back in time for us to have one more girl's night before you officially leave."

"I'm not dying, Cyn." Brooke laughs. "I'm going to be right in New York. Just a phone call, or plane ride away."

"I know." Cynthia nods. "But it's still going to be different without you here."

"I should hop in the shower." Brooke smiles. "Get all this sweat off of me."

"Yeah, really." Cynthia jokes. "You stink, Brookie."

"Hey!" Brooke says, snapping her towel on Cynthia's leg, walking into the bathroom.

**SCENE 4: TREE HILL PARK.**

Nathan and Peyton are hanging out, walking.

"So it's been awhile since just the two of us hung out." Peyton says.

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "This is nice. Like old times."

"So," Peyton begins. "How's married life?"

"Oh, it's great. I've kind of been through it before, though, you know." Nathan says. "More importantly, how's it treating you? You're the one who has never been married before."

"I'm loving it." Peyton smiles. "A lot of that has to do with the person I'm married to, though."

"I should hope so." Nathan laughs.

"How's the Rachel situation going?" Peyton asks. "You and Hales OK with that?"

"Yeah. We're fine." Nathan says. "We're great. Honestly, I still can't believe she's pregnant, though. I also still can't believe I slept with her in the first place. Seems like it was a different person when I look back."

"You made a mistake, Nate." Peyton tells him. "We all make them. But you've more than corrected that mistake since. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Still," Nathan says. "I'm having a baby with _Rachel_."

Peyton laughs. "You know what's funny?" Peyton asks. "Haley is the only girl in our little group who _hasn't _slept with both you and Lucas."

"Well," Nathan begins. "Lucas and Haley did _kiss _twice."

"That's not the same thing." Peyton says.

"I gotta say," Nathan begins. "I'm missing Haley a lot. Today's the first time we've been away from each other since we got married again."

"For Lucas and I, too." Peyton admits. "I miss him a lot, too. Um, anyway. Speaking of pregnancies---"

"Stop it." Nathan interrupts. "You're---"

"Oh, no no." Peyton shakes her head. "But we talked about having a baby, when we were in L.A. We decided we want to."

"Are you serious?" Nathan asks. "Oh my God, Peyton. That's great news!" Nathan hugs her.

"Thanks, Nate." Peyton says, hugging back.

"Welcome to the married slash parenting club." Nathan smiles. "Oh, this is awesome. Jamie is going to have a little cousin to play with now."

"Hey there, boy." Peyton says. "I'm not even _pregnant _yet."

"Oh, please." Nathan jokes. "He's a Scott. How long can it take?"

"Uh. Oh my gosh." Peyton says. "Speaking of being a Scott, uh, Rachel and Haley, anyone?" Peyton laughs. "Just playing, Nate."

"You better watch it, Sawyer." Nathan teases her.

"Hey." Peyton says. "I'm a Scott girl now. Remember? Oh, yeah. Duh. We're like somehow related now!"

"Yeah. Cool." Nathan says. "Sister slash brother in law, I think."

"The four of us can totally go out on the town for couples night and stuff." Peyton says. "Double date and whatnot."

"That would be really fun." Nathan smiles. "God, I still can't get over how good my life is going right now. I mean, I'm married to the woman I love. I have a great son, great friends and family. I just won all these cool prizes on a game show. And a bunch of scouts are about to get me into the _NBA_."

"I'm so proud of you, Nate." Peyton smiles. "Your dreams are coming true---finally. You deserve it."

"Yeah. Thanks." Nathan says. "I'm meeting the scouts tomorrow. God. Things are so going perfectly lately."

"You know," Peyton says. "We should go by the school and visit our sweet hearts. We miss them so much, so lets go surprise them. Have lunch together, start that double date."

"Double date in the teacher's lounge?" Nathan asks.

"Sure!" Peyton smiles. "We're not teens anymore, Nate. We don't always need romantic settings and whatnot." Peyton laughs.

**SCENE 5: TREE HILL HIGH. **

Haley is in her class room; empty. Lucas walks in.

"Finals are coming up." Lucas says. "Isn't it nice to be on the other end of it, and _give_ them instead of _take _them?"

"Oh, it feels great." Haley smiles.

"I saw Dan today." Lucas admits.

"What?" Haley asks. "In the school? He's back?"

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "He didn't say much. I told him to leave; he apparently did."

"I still can't believe he got out scott free." Haley says. "After what he did."

"Life isn't fair." Lucas says. "I've accepted that."

"So you and Peyton seem to be happy." Haley tells him.

"Couldn't be happier." Lucas smiles.

"Congrats, Luke." Haley says. "On your marriage, and for putting an end to the love triangle once and for all."

"It was time." Lucas says. "It was time for us all to grow up."

Haley nods. "We really have, huh?" Haley asks. "Grown up. Sometimes I still can't believe I'm a teacher at our old high school, and you're coaching your old basketball team. Uh, _were_."

"Speaking of," Lucas begins. "I talked to Turner about becoming the school's newest counselor."

"Luke!" Haley says happily. "Way to bury the lead! What did he say?"

"He told me to give him my resume and he'll get back to me." Lucas explains. "And then said thanks for having interest in the position."

"I know you'll get it, Lucas." Haley smiles. "So awesome! Besides, you have experience in counseling teens, anyway."

"Speaking of counseling teens," Lucas begins. "How's our terrible threesome behaved lately? I haven't been able to keep up tabs on them without being their coach."

"Well, Turner said they all been harrassing each other, especially when we were in L.A." Haley explains.

"What do you mean, 'harrassing'?" Lucas asks.

"Uh," Haley says. "Apparently, Michael and Greg put up some fliers around the school to embarrass Frankie---saying how he got dumped for a sophomore."

"That sounds familar." Lucas remembers. "Fat Rachel, anyone?"

"Yeah," Haley begins. "But _that _was funny."

"They're good kids," Lucas says. "They are. Just a little mis-guided at times."

"Kids will be kids." Haley says. "Which is where Lucas the _guidance _counselor comes into play."

**SCENE 6: TREE HILL HIGH. HALLWAY.**

Michael and Greg are at their lockers. Susie comes up to them.

"What are you guys doing?" Susie asks. "Scheming the next war on Frankie?"

"Well," Michael begins. "He is quite the _terror_."

"Next year's his last year." Susie says. "Just let it go. Move on. Forget him."

"We plan to." Greg says. "We also plan to forget you, too."

"Fine. Whatever." Susie says. "How about this. How about from this day forward, you don't exist to me. How do you like that?"

"Great." Greg says. "Bye now."

Greg shuts his locker, and begins walking away toward the double glass doors. Michael walks the opposite direction. Suddenly, Frankie is seen on the other side of the doors through the glass. Greg is close to the doors. Frankie is by his set of lockers. Greg sees him and rolls his eyes. Suddenly, Frankie takes out his gun and aims it at Greg, through the glass doors.

"Holy mother!" Greg shouts in panic mode.

Frankie fires the gun. The bullet goes through the glass window and hits Greg. Greg falls down. Frankie quickly puts his gun away and runs. Everybody else who heard the gun shot begins running through the halls aimlessly and frightened. Michael runs with the crowd. And Susie runs over to Greg. Back in Haley's class room, Lucas and Haley are talking and sees all of the students running by.

"What was that?" Lucas asks opening the door. "Oh my gosh! What's going on?"

"What?" Haley asks.

Back in the office, Principal Turner gets on to the school's intercom for an emergency.

"Code red! Code red!" Turner announces. This is a lock down students! Someone has a gun in the school! Proceed to somewhere safe, _now_!"

Over at the entrance of the school, Nathan and Peyton begin entering, as a bunch of students are running out. Nathan and Peyton look confused and scared.

"Go the other way!" One student yells at Nathan and Peyton. "Leave now! Someone has a gun in there!" They run off.

"Oh my God!" Nathan shouts. "Haley! Lucas!"

Peyton begins to cry. "Luke!" Peyton yells.

"I have to go back in." Nathan says.

"Nate!" Peyton yells.

"I saved them before and I'll do it again!" Nathan tells her. "Leave, Peyton! Go somewhere safe!"

"Not a chance in hell, Nathan!" Peyton shouts. "I'm coming with you!"

"Fine!" Nathan says. "Stay behind me!"

Over in another part of the school, by the tutoring center, Lucas and Haley are on the ground.

"I feel like a chicken!" Lucas says.

"You can't always play hero, Luke!" Haley tells him. "In here!" Haley opens the tutoring center door.

Suddenly, Lucas sees Frankie walking and passing by looking around scared.

"Frankie!" Lucas calls out. "In here! You'll be safe with us!"

Frankie goes into the tutoring center with them. Michael runs around the corner and sees them go in.

"Luke!" Michael shouts. "Wait for me!"

Lucas holds the door opened and then when they're all in there, he locks the door.

"We should be safe in here, guys." Lucas tells them.

Outside the door, Peyton and Nathan are sneaking carefully around the halls. They get to the tutoring center door, and it's locked.

"Not again." Nathan says. "How's your leg, Sawyer?"

"You're funny." Peyton says. "Save your jokes for later, huh?!"

Nathan knocks on the door. "Anyone in there?" Nathan asks.

"It's Nathan!" Haley says from the other side of the door. Haley quickly opens the door and hugs Nathan. Nathan and Peyton enter.

"Lucas." Nathan says relieved. "You OK, man?"

"I will be when we get out of here." Lucas says. "Come on, Frankie."

They all begin to proceed out.

"Hold it." Frankie says, as they all stop before the door. "Get back in here." Frankie says pointing a gun at all of them.

They all look shocked.

**SCENE 7: THH. MEDIA CENTER ROOM.**

Greg is bleeding out of his leg. Susie is sitting next to him. The door is closed/locked.

"Greg." Susie cries. "Oh my gosh."

"I'm in real pain here." Greg says. "We may be safe in this room, but I need some medical attention here."

"Oh my God. I can't believe this is happening." Susie says. "This is all my fault."

"No time for that now, Susie." Greg says. "Do you have your cell?"

"It's charging!" Susie says. "In my freaking room! I'm sorry!"

"Damn it." Greg says. "Michael has mine."

"Why?!" Susie asks.

"I have a game on my cell that he doesn't have on his, and he really likes to play it." Greg admits. "Ow." Greg grabs his leg.

"OK. OK." Susie says taking off her shirt.

"This is no time to strip!" Greg shouts.

"Turn around." Susie says.

Greg turns around. Susie, unseen, takes off her bra, and then puts her shirt back on.

"Nice bra for being single right now." Greg says.

"Shut up." Susie says, as she begins to wrap her bra around his wounded leg. "That should help the bleeding for now."

"Do you think Michael's OK?" Greg asks. "Did you see him after I got shot?"

"No." Susie shakes her head. "I'm sorry."

Greg nods and looks down.

"Greg," Susie begins. "Who shot you? I mean, did you see who the person was with the gun?"

"It was Frankie, Susie." Greg breaks it to her. "And, honestly, I could see a look of evil in his eye. Like he wanted revenge."

"On you?" Susie asks.

"And you, too." Greg tells her. "That's why you're not leaving this room." He puts her arm around her comfortingly. "That, and because I'm terrified to be alone right now."

**CUT TO: Janitor's Closet.**

Dan is sitting in a janitor's closet, with the door closed, in the dark.

"Why didn't I listen to Lucas and leave?" Dan asks himself. "Now I'm all alone with a pyscho on the loose out there. Damn it."

**SCENE 8: TREE HILL HIGH. OUTSIDE.**

The police and security are guarding the entrance. There's yellow tape all over the place. Brooke's car pulls up in the parking lot. She gets out and sees everyone. She runs over to the nearest police officer.

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke asks the officer desperately.

"One of the students at this school brought a gun in there this morning, and he opened fire." The officer says. "Or maybe there's more than one in there with a gun."

"What!?" Brooke asks. "Oh my God. Who's in there still?"

"We don't know, ma'am." The officer says. "Do you have kids who go here?"

"No." Brooke says. "But two of my best friends work here!"

"I'm sorry." The officer says. "Right now we have to wait."

Suddenly, the Tree Hill News van pulls up. A bunch of news reporters run out with cameras and microphones, including Mouth. The camera men start setting up their cameras. The crew begins putting touch-up make-up on Mouth and other reporters.

"Mouth!" Brooke says running up to him.

"Excuse me," A nearby reporter says. "Ma'am, you have to stay away from this area. These people are trying to do their job."

"No." Mouth says. "It's OK. She's my friend. Brooke, it's going to be OK."

"I think Lucas and Haley are still in there!" Brooke cries.

"Did Nathan and Peyton ever make it here?" Mouth asks. "They called me and said they were going to stop by to see Lucas and Haley."

"Oh God." Brooke cries. "They're in there, too, then!"

**CUT TO: Tutoring Center.**

Frankie is standing in the front of the room with his gun. Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Michael are sitting down.

"Give me all of your cell phones!" Frankie yells. "Now!"

"Frankie," Lucas begins. "Why're you doing this, man? I know you. You're a good kid."

"Give me your cells phones or die!" Frankie yells.

They all toss him their cell phones.

"Hey, kid." Frankie says to Michael. "Why did you have two?"

"I had Greg's on me." Michael says.

"Greg?" Frankie asks. "I shot that little punk in the hall."

"No." Lucas says in disbelief. "You mean, he's---"

"Unfortunately," Frankie says. "I just got him in the leg."

Nathan's cell phone rings. Frankie looks on the outer screen. It says, "Brooke."

"Huh," Frankie begins. "Anyone know a Brooke?"

"Yeah." Nathan says. "She's our friend."

Frankie answers the phone.

"Yaah. Hello?" Frankie says into the phone. "I have your friend Nathan here and your other friends, too. Listen to me, if any of your people out there come in here, I will shoot your friends. And my other guys are waiting in the halls for any of your people stupid enough to enter this school. Bye!" He hangs up.

Frankie throws the cell against the wall, as he does with the others, too.

"Frankie, this isn't you, man." Lucas says. "You're not a killer."

"Shut up!" Frankie says. "You don't know me! If you did, you'd know how much this little dick head here and his brother have been making my life a living hell!"

"I'm sorry, man." Michael says. "We were just trying to have some fun."

"Oh, yeah?" Frankie asks. "Like your ex was having fun breaking my heart and making out with Justin two minutes later?"

"So this is about a girl?" Lucas asks. "Come on, Frank. You don't want to do this."

"I think I do!" Frankie yells. "I don't have a choice!"

"You always have a choice." Peyton tells him. "This is the wrong one."

"Frankie," Haley begins. "You're one of my students. It is so hard to see you like this. I see how you are in my class room. You're a bit of a trouble maker, but I can tell you have so much promise if you just apply yourself."

"Shut up!" Frankie yells at her. "All of you, just shut up!" Frankie says pointing the gun at them and shaking.

Frankie puts the gun on the desk and opens a bottle of pills.

"What are those?" Lucas asks.

"Anti depressant pills." Frankie says. "Yeah. I take them. Bet you didn't know that either, isn't that right?"

Michael, who is standing up, quickly runs over to the desk and is about to pick up the gun. Frankie throws down the pills and picks it up before him, and now aims it at Michael's head.

"You think this a joke, kid?!" Frankie yells at him, with the gun at his head, as Michael sweats. "You were always the lesser of the two evils, so I'd hate to shoot you, too."

"Michael!" Lucas shouts. "Frankie, alright, just calm down, man."

"You don't think this is me calm?" Frankie says. "_Trust me_, you'll know when I'm at being calm anymore!"

"Greg and I were right about you all along." Michel says with the gun pointed at him. "You're nothing but a little wussy. You gotta bring a gun to school to protect yourself. You can't face us like a man, on your own."

"Michael, stop it!" Lucas shouts.

"Control your boy, coach!" Frankie yells.

"He ain't gonna do anything." Michael says. "He doesn't have the guts!"

Lucas stands up and punches out Michael. Michael falls to the floor.

"That controlling my boy enough?" Lucas asks.

"Sit back down!" Frankie yells. Lucas sits back down.

**SCENE 9: THH. OUTSIDE.**

"The gun man has my friends hostage in the tutoring center!" Brooke tells the officer. "Someone needs to go in there, now!"

"I heard the phone call." The officer says. "There are others in the hall."

"Look." Brooke says. "I've been through this thing before, in high school. The gun man always says there's others, but there aren't. It's just a scare tactic to not get all of the police and security to rush in there and stop him."

"Can you guarantee that?" The officer asks. "I didn't think so. Now step away, ma'am. And let us do our jobs."

Over a few yards away in the news van. Mouth is holding his microphone. The camera man is pointing the camera on him and counting down with his fingers.

"This is Marvin McFadden," Mouth begins to say to the camera. "And we're live here in front of Tree Hill High School in Tree Hill, North Carolina. It's a tragic day for Tree Hill students. Someone has brought a gun into the school and they're holding a bunch of students and teachers hostage. And apparently, the gun man has friends guarding the halls with their own weapons. This is a very sad day for Tree Hill High students. It's the second school shooting this school has seen in just the last five years. In the first one, _I _was in that tutoring center as a student being held hostage. Lets hope we can get everyone out in safety. Stay tuned with us here, as we'll be live all day, giving you the breaking story on this very sad day in Tree Hill."

**CUT TO: Cynthia/Brooke's Apartment.**

Cynthia is watching Mouth on TV in front of the school. Suddenly, it goes from Mouth, to back inside the news room at the studio with another reporter. Cynthia calls Brooke on her cel.

"Cynthia, hi." Brooke says. "Did you se the news yet?"

"Yeah. Just now." Cynthia says. "Are you OK? What's going on?"

"Someone has a gun in there and they're holding every hostage." Brooke says. "Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and probably even Peyton. The gun man picked up Nathan's phone when I called. I can't believe this is happening again." Brooke cries.

"Brooke," Cynthia begins. "I'm sure every thing's going to be OK. You have to think good thoughts and know everyone's going to get out safe."

"Like everyone got out safe last time?" Brooke asks.

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asks.

"When I was a student there," Brooke begins. "We had a school shooting my senior year. The gun man was Lucas's old friend who had a lot of issues. He killed himself. Peyton got shot in the leg, too by the gun man. She almost _died_. And because that school shooting happened that day, Lucas's father shot his brother, Lucas's uncle, that day."

"OK. Well, so," Cynthia begins. "Lucas's father must be in jail then today. Right? So you don't have to worry about him being in the school this time."

"Lucas's father got freed of prison months ago." Brooke tells her. "He convinced the court the gun man killed his brother, not him, and he was just crazy at the time of his brother's death when he confessed."

"So you think his father is going to go in that school, get the gun this student has, and shoot someone?" Cynthia asks.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Brooke says.

"Even if you're right about this, Brooke," Cynthia begins. "What are the chances of his father being in the school again, today?"

**SCENE 10: TREE HILL HIGH. TUTORING CENTER.**

"So what is this really?" Lucas asks. "Some messed up attempt at trying to copy-cat the school shooting of '06? You trying to be the next Jimmy Edwards?"

"You really think this is a game to me?" Frankie asks.

"Then what is it?" Lucas asks.

"I have _nothing_!" Frankie yells. "My parents have been moving me around school to school for years now. I'm a junior, and I've yet to finish one year at the same school. I can't keep any friends. No girlfriend want to stay with someone who moves around so much." He begins to cry. "Then I came here. Became star of the Ravens; boyfriend to Susie Samson; had a few friends, or who I thought were my friends."

"Me and Greg?" Michael asks surprised.

"Yeah." Frankie nods. "I thought this was it. This was the fresh start I needed to fit in, and be somebody. But then I lost my girlfriend, my friends, and suddenly going to practic became torture." Frankie glances at Michael.

"Son," Lucas begins. "Truly being a part of a school, of a team, is knowing there are going to be hard days. But with those hard days will certainly come good ones, too. Even greats ones. Just because one or two doors closed with Susie, doesn't mean another wouldn't of opened up with a new girl. I was always there if you needed to talk."

"You were a basketball coach," Frankie begins. "Not a counselor. Now you're not even a coach."

"I still would've listened." Lucas says. "I still will, if you want to just hand over the gun to me. I will listen, and promise I will help you."

Frankie looks down for a moment.

"You think you can just tell me some kind words and expect this to be over?" Frankie asks.

"Frank---" Lucas begins.

"No. You can't!" Frankie yells. "This isn't over! You hear?"

"For the record," Michael begins. "We tried to be your friend. Greg and I. We invited you to the river court that day. You passed on us. That was your choice."

"So I pass on one invitation and that gives you the right to make my life a living hell?" Frankie asks, pointing the gun at him. "Maybe I should make your life a living hell. Literally."

**CUT TO: Media Room.**

"This is hell." Greg says to Susie.

"Why don't we try to get out of here?" Susie asks. "Get you some help."

"OK." Greg nods. "Help me up."

Susie stands up and takes Greg's arm and puts it over her shoulder. The two look at each other closely for a moment.

"Susie," Greg begins. "In case I don't make it---"

"Stop it." Susie says. "You're going to be fine."

"But in case I don't," Greg begins. "I need to tell you how sorry I am for how I acted this year toward you. The truth is, I regret every day us not having a fair chance at a relationship together. I think we could've really been something great."

Susie begins to smile.

"Greg," Susie begins, searching for the proper words. Suddenly, Susie kisses Greg on the lips. Greg kisses back.

"That felt nice." Greg smiles. "Took my mind off the pain just like that."

"What can I say?" Susie asks. "I'm just that good of a kisser. Oh, but we still need to get you some help. Lets go."

Susie helps Greg walk out of the room with her. They proceed down the hall, in the direction of the exit, but suddenly hear a noise in a nearby closet.

"Oh my God." Susie says frightened. "What was that? There's someone out here."

"The exit's just around a few more corners, though." Greg says.

"We won't make it!" Susie insists. "Lets go this way, toward the tutoring center, and sneak out the back."

"Alright." Greg says, turning around with Susie. "It's a woman's world. I'm just living in it."

**SCENE 11: OUTSIDE OF THH.**

"Mouth," Brooke begins. "We need to get inside that school!"

"You know what the procedure with these things are, Brooke." Mouth says. "There's nothing I can do to change that."

Suddenly, Rachel pulls up in hr car. Mouth sees her getting out and sighs. Rachel walks over to him and Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke." Rachel says.

"Hi." Brooke says looking away. "I'm going to go talk to Turner. Have fun, you guys." Brooke walks away.

"So," Mouth begins. "I guess you saw my news broadcast."

"Yeah." Rachel says. "I came as soon as I could."

"Well, thanks forquit kissing Cooper just long enough to make sure your friends are alive."

"I haven't even seen him in forever." Rachel says. Has the guy shot anyone, do you know?"

"We don't know." Mouth says. "Principal Turner said there was one gun shot, the first one, and that's all since."

"Have they identified him yet?" Rachel asks.

"No." Mouth says. "All we have is a recording of his voice, when he talked to Brooke on Nathan's cell phone. That's how we know Nathan's one of the hostages."

"Nathan's in there?" Rachel asks. "No. I thought it was Haley and Lucas and students? What's Nathan doing in there? He doesn't even go there."

"Visiting Haley today, with Peyton." Mouth tells her.

"Peyton, too?" Rachel asks. "Oh my God." Rachel rubs her stomach, scared.

"How's the baby?" Mouth asks.

"Fine." Rachel says. "Just had a check-up yesterday. So far, it's perfectly healthy."

"Nathan will be fine, Rachel." Mouth assures her. "You're not going to be alone in this."

"No." Rachel agrees. "But, just without you. Right?"

"Sorry." Mouth nods.

"Mouth---" Rachel begins.

"I'm kind of busy right now." Mouth says. "I have to do a live update soon. I'll keep you posted, though." He walks away.

Over by another part of the school, outside, Brooke and Turner are talking.

"How does this happen twice is just under six years?" Brooke asks him. "At the same school?"

"Bad luck, I guess." Turner replies. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to make sure my friends walk out of their alive!" Brooke says.

"Ms. Davis," Turner begins. "You've been through this. Remember? You know the procedure we have to follow. Right now, to make sure no one _dies_, we're kind of on the gun man's terms."

"So we're following orders from a pyscho?" Brooke asks.

"One tends to try not to upset someone with a gun and holding several people hostage." Turner says. "But maybe that's just me. Maybe _you _want to see this guy get pissed off and, God forbid, shoot someone." Turner walks away. Brooke cries.

**SCENE 12: INSIDE TREE HILL HIGH.**

Dan is still sitting scared in the janitor's closet. He is rambling on too himself.

"I finally get out of prison, and this happens?" Dan asks himself. "Karma really does exist. I should've stayed behind those bars. I stayed safe in there for five years. I finally get free and within a few months, my life's threatened."

Dan takes out a picture of Nathan and Lucas from his pocket and stares at it.

"What am I doing?" Dan asks himself. "My sons are somewhere in this school, unsafe, and I'm hiding in here like a little school girl? I'm pathetic. It's time to save the day."

**CUT TO: Hallway. **

Susie and Greg are stopped, standing still, in the same hallway they were before.

"Can you move yet," Susie begins. "At all?"

"No." Greg says. "And unless you can carry me, we're stuck. I can't put any pressure on it. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Dan walks out of the janitor's closet. He sees Susie and Greg in the hall way.

"It's you." Dan says to Greg. "I'm Lucas's father."

"Oh, yeah." Greg says.

"I assume you got shot in that leg?" Dan asks.

"Good guess." Greg says.

"You can't walk on it?" Dan asks.

"Not really." Greg says.

"Who did this?" Dan asks. "Who has the gun in here?"

"This kid," Greg begins. "My brother and I knew him. Susie dated him. His name's Frankie Williams."

"I gotta go save my sons." Dan says. "Let me help you. You both need to come with me. It's not safe out in the opened."

Dan helps Greg up and the three proceed around the corner and beyond.

**SCENE 13: GEORGIA. BROOKE'S/CYNTHIA'S APARTMENT.**

Cynthia is waiting outside. She is looking frightened and scared. Suddenly, Chase pulls up in his car and gets out.

"I came as soon as I heard." Chase says. "Lets go."

"I'm sorry for calling." Cynthia says. "I just didn't feel like driving. I feel a bit nervous and anxious."

"It's fine." Chase says. "I wouldn't want you driving in that condition. I'm here now."

They hug and then get in his car, and drive away.

**CUT TO: Tree Hill High. Outside.**

"We're here." Cynthia says walking with Chase up to Brooke. Brooke turns around and surprisingly sees Chase.

"Oh." Brooke says. "Chase. Hi." She hugs Cynthia. "Thanks for coming."

"Hey, Brooke." Chase hugs Brooke. "Any one hurt yet?"

"One gun shot went off before I got here." Brooke says. "That's all there's been."

"One's all that's needed for---" Chase stops. "Sorry. Just being realistic."

"I've thought about that. Trust me." Brooke says.

"Think good thoughts, Brooke." Cynthia says.

"Yeah." Chase says. "I don't know what I'm talking about."

**SCENE 14: TREE HILL HIGH. TUTORING CENTER.**

"So," Michael says. "Are you gonna shoot us or what?"

"Michael!" Haley yells at him.

"No." Michael says. "Just because he has a gun, he's still the same guy. I'm not afraid of you."

"You're not?" Frankie asks. "Well, you're mighty brave then, kid."

Frankie aims the gun toward him. "Well you should be!" Frankie yells, pulling the trigger, and shooting Michael's desk he's sitting at.

Michael, and everyone else gasps at the shot. Michael looks terrified.

"You scared yet?" Frankie asks.

"Yeah." Michael says shaking. "I'm scared."

"Good." Frankie says. "It's about time."

**CUT TO: Hallway. **

Dan, Greg, and Susie are approaching the tutoring center.

"Door's closed." Dan says. "Chances are, there's someone in there."

"So," Greg begins. "What do we do? Knock?"

"Sure." Susie shrugs. "Why not?" She knocks on the door.

**CUT TO: Inside Tutoring Center.**

"Was that -- " Michael begins.

"Yeah." Frankie says. "Sh!" Frankie goes a little closer to the door and begins yelling through it. "Who ever is on the other side of that door, you should know I have a gun pointed at it."

**CUT TO: Outside Tutoring Center.**

"Listen," Dan whispers to Susie and Greg. "I'm not afraid of that punk. I have terminal cancer. I'm on my way out, anyway. You guys stay out here. I'll go in."

Dan faces the door and begins yelling through it.

"Listen, guy!" Dan says through the door. "I'm about to knock this door down. I'm not afraid of you. If you want to shoot me, go for it. My name's Dan Scott."

**CUT TO: Inside Tutoring Center.**

"It's your father." Peyton says to Lucas.

"I thought he left already." Lucas says. "He was here earlier. I talked to him."

"Do not shoot him, OK?" Nathan asks. "Don't you dare."

Frankie opens the door, pointing the gun now at Dan. Susie and Greg hide the door. Dan looks like he's about to charge at Frankie just as Frankie picks the gun up reminded Dan of it.

"Don't come another inch closer," Frankie says. "Or I'll put a bullet through your skull."

"You really think I'm afraid of you?" Dan asks. "I'm going to die, anyway. I have cancer. Terminal."

"Well, in that case..." Frankie begins.

"_No!_" Nathan and Lucas both stand up together. Frankie stops. "Don't do it, man." Nathan warns him. "I'll tear you limb from limb."

"And I'll tear your limbs into smaller limbs after him." Lucas says.

"Thank you, son." Dan smiles. "Both of you."

"Just sit down!" Frankie shouts. "Sit down!"

Nathan and Lucas sit down.

"Listen, kid." Dan says calmly. "You can't do this. You need to stop, now. You're still so young. Don't do this to your life."

"My life's not worth saving." Frankie says.

"Yes. It is." Dan says. "And you can still save it, if you just stop now. Please. We can get you counseling. Help you get better. Just---please, stop."

**FLASHBACK: FIVE AND A HALF YEARS EARLIER. THH. HALLWAY.**

It's the day of the first school shooting. Jimmy is holding a gun. Keith is talking to him.

"Jimmy," Keith says. "Just give me the gun and we can follow them out of here."

Moments later...

"Well," Keith says. "I'm not gonna do that, son. I'm not gonna do that. And I'll tell you why. Because I've been there."

**CUT TO: Present Time. Dan Talking to Frankie.**

"I've been here, too, kid." Dan tells Frankie.

**CUT TO: FLASHBACK.**

"I bought the gun," Keith says. "And I planned on using it."

**CUT TO: Present Time.**

"I picked up the gun," Dan begins to say to Frankie. "And I used it. I shot someone."

**CUT TO: FLASHBACK.**

"But I want to tell you something," Keith begins to Jimmy. "It gets better. It does. That voice in your head, it's wrong, Jimmy!"

**CUT TO: Present time.**

"But I'll tell you this," Dan says. "It doesn't get better. Taking someone's life who you're at war with, doesn't make things better! You pull that trigger, you keep going, it'll only get worse. But you can still turn this around and change it. Change it! That voice in your head, it's right! The one that says, "This is wrong, Frankie. Stop it!" It's right, Frankie! It is!"

**CUT TO: FLASHBACK.**

"No. You're wrong." Jimmy says. "I can't take this back! I can't change this! I'm...I'm not here right now."

"Jimmy---" Keith begns stepping closer.

**CUT TO: Present Time.**

Greg walks in the tutoring center. He leans up against the door next to Dan.

"He's right." Greg says. "Just end the war, man. Just end it."

"Gladly." Frankie says, aiming his gun toward Greg.

"No!" Dan yells.

**CUT TO: FLASHBACK.**

Keith is sitting over a dead Jimmy. Dan is nearby, picked up Jimmy's gun.

"He's gone, Danny." Keith says. "He's gone."

Dan nods, aiming the gun at Keith. Keith stands up. Dan pulls the trigger on the gun.

**CUT TO: Present time.**

Dan pushes away Greg back into the hall. Dan, now in Greg's old place, gets shot by the bullet Frankie just fired.

"No!" Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Michael, and Peyton all shout at once.

Susie starts crying hysterically. Greg is laying on the floor, crying, looking at Dan on the floor next time him, bleeding, shot, and about to die.

**CUT TO: FLASHBACK.**

Keith is laying on the floor. Dan is holding the gun with no emotion on his face.

**CUT TO: Present time.**

"You're a dead man." Lucas says to Frankie. "Nate, you got my back?"

Nathan nods. The girls, and Michael, sit there crying, in disbelief.

"You're right." Frankie says. "I'm not here. What have I done? I can't---I'm sorry."

Frankie aims the gun to his head.

**CUT TO: FLASHBACK.**

"I'm not here." Jimmy says on his knees. "I'm...I'm sorry." Jimmy points the gun into his stomach.

"No!" Keith yells.

Jimmy pulls the trigger on himself and falls down dead.

**CUT TO: Present Time.**

The gun is near the desk on the floor. Frankie is laying down. There's blood. Only his feet and legs are shown from the desk. Everyone is crying. Dan lays there on the floor, too, not moving.

**SCENE 15: CEMETARY. **

**CLOSE-UP OF GRAVE: **"DAN SCOTT. SON, BROTHER, HUSBAND, FATHER. 1972 - 2012."

**CLOSE-UP OF GRAVE #2: **"FRANKIE WILLIAMS. SON AND BROTHER. 1996 - 2012."

Everyone is standing around their graves, with their heads lowered. A priest is standing nearby. Brooke and Chase are giving each other looks. Cynthia and Chase smiles at each other. Lucas and Peyton are standing together, holding hands, Lucas is looking sad. Nathan and Haley are standing the same way. Mouth is looking at the graves, as he looks up, he sees Rachel. Rachel smiles at him, but he just looks back down. Brooke glances at Mouth and smiles. Mouth smiles back.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) --- _

"_Life changes all the time. People die. People move away. People disappoint you. But what are you going to do? Hide? Stop living your life? Of course not. You just gotta fight like hell to make yourself roll with the changes, and change with life. Don't get left behind. Because there are a lot of good things in life that you might miss out on if you're too afraid to live your life. Love. Marriage. Kids. Fame. A new job. Nothing is forever, so when one thing ends get out there and find something else."_

Brooke walks up to Mouth. Cynthia walks up to Chase.

"_Or maybe even someone else. Because just because people live, doesn't mean there won't be someone else waiting for you around the corner.Sometimes, all you can do is watch the people walk out of your lives."_

Michael, Greg, and Susie walk away from the graves, and back to the parking lot. Greg and Susie are holding each other's hands.

"_However, sometimes an old flame could walk back into your life."_

Chase puts his hand onto Cynthia's back. They walk back to their car. Lucas and Peyton walk by Brooke. Lucas grazes Brooke's shoulder with his hand. Peyton smiles back on Brooke. Lucas and Peyton hold hands and walk back to their car. Nathan gives Brooke a hug. Haley gives Brooke a hug. Nathan and Brooke walk back to their car. Lastly, Mouth gives Brooke a hug. She hugs back.

"You OK?" Mouth asks.

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "It's just sad. That's all."

"Guess it's time for New York, huh?" Mouth asks.

"Actually," Brooke begins. "It's late for New York. I was suppose to leave days go. I stayed for my friends. But I do need to go tonight."

"That's good news." Mouth smiles. "Right? Living your dream finally."

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "But I'll miss my friends."

"Of course." Mouth nods. "But you won't loose them."

"And I'll miss you, Mouth." Brooke admits, as she smiles and looks down. "A lot."

"I'll miss you, too, Brooke." Mouth says it back. "Come on. I'll help you finish packing."

Brooke and Mouth walk back to the parking lot. Mouth puts his hand on Brooke's back. She looks over at him, and smiles.

**SCENE 16: HALEY'S/NATHAN'S APARTMENT.**

Rachel is standing in their doorway. Nathan and Haley pull up to their parking space. Haley and Nathan get out of the car.

"Oh, no." Haley says to herself when she sees Rachel.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Nathan asks Rachel.

"Why didn't you just talk to us at the cemetary?" Haley asks.

"I didn't want to talk in front of every one." Rachel admits.

"Is this about the baby?" Nathan asks.

Rachel nods. "I found out the sex the other day at my check-up." Rachel informs him. "It's a boy. We're having a boy, Nathan."

Nathan smiles.

"And I was so worried when you were inside that school and you wouldn't make it out." Rachel admits walking closer to him. "And that my son wouldn't have a father in his life time." Rachel looks at Haley for a moment, and then gives Rachel a hug. Nathan hugs back.

"I'm not going anywhere." Nathan assures her. "I told you. I'm going to be there for our son every step of the way. I promise."

"Yeah." Haley nods. "And he can come over and play with Jamie any time. I'll be happy to have you both over." Haey says, surprising both Nathan and Rachel. "Congratulations on your baby boy. I can't even describe the feeling to you when you see him for the first time." Haley says to Rachel. giving her a hug. Rachel hugs back.

"I gotta say," Rachel begins. "I'm quite surprised over with, how you're being."

"I just realized lately," Haley begins. "That life is too short. Holding grudges isn't worth it."

**SCENE 17: LUCAS/PEYTON'S APARTMENT.**

Peyton and Lucas are laying on their bed together.

"Are you OK, Lucas?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah." Lucas nods."I mean, I just went to my father's funeral. I should be crushed. Right? And I do feel sad. I do. And he made an honorable choice to protect Greg from that bullet. But---I don't know. It doesn't change anything about his past."

"I know it's gotta be tough and confusing for you, Lucas." Peyton says. "But I'm here for you. You know that. I always will be."

"I know that, too." Lucas says kissing her. "Thank you, P. Scott."

"Um, hey." Peyton says. "Was it me, or did Brooke and Mouth seem a little, uh, close today?"

"It definitely wasn't you." Lucas says. "But, hey, they're friends, right? They should be close."

"Yeah." Peyton says. "But, I don't know, something seemed different."

"You think maybe---" Lucas begins.

"I don't know." Peyton shrugs. "But it would be really great, for both of them."

Lucas nods. "I agree." Lucas says. "They would be cute together." Lucas smiles. "So, you want to go find out?"

"Yeah. Sure." Peyton says standing up and walking into their master bathroom.

Sitting on next to the bathroom sink on the counter, is a pregnancy test. Peyton picks up the pregnancy stick, and stares at it for a moment.

"So?" Lucas asks as he sits up on the bed.

**SCENE 18: NATHAN/HALEY'S APARTMENT.**

Nathan, Haley, and Jamie are playing a board game at the kitchen table.

"Hales, I'm proud of you." Nathan says. ""For being so sweet to Rachel. I know that must've been really hard for you."

"Nah." Haley shakes her head. "She's alright. She actually may make a pretty good mother. She's just totally wrong for Mouth, though."

"Daddy!" Jamie says to his father. "It's your turn! Roll the dice!"

"OK." Nathan laughs, rolling the dice onto the game board. "This is nice. Right, Hales?"

"It's perfect." Haley says, smiling, as she looks at Nathan and Jamie across from her.

**CUT TO: Tree Hill Airport.**

Brooke and Mouth are sitting before security check-point with Brooke's luggage.

"So this is it." Mouth says. "Watch out New York. Brooke Davis is coming through."

Brooke laughs. "I can't wait, you know?" Brooke asks. "It's so exciting."

"I can imagine." Mouth smiles. "I'm so proud of you, Brooke Davis. You're about to show the world what you're made of."

"I hope so." Brooke admits.

"_Nonstop flight to the Big Apple, New York City, is now seating passengers." _The man on the loud speaker announces._ "That's the nonstop flight to New York City, Gate 27B, now seating passengers."_

"Well," Brooke says standing up. "That's me."

"Yeah." Mouth says standing up with her. "Go change the world, Brooke." Mouth smiles.

Brooke suddenly grans onto the top of Mouth's t-shirt with her hand, and places her other hand onto his chest. She stands closely to him, as her eyes begin to water.

"Brooke," Mouth begins. "Come here."

Mouth puts his arms around her back, as he looks into her eyes. She begins to move her lips closer to his, as he finally slowly kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck, as they begin to kiss romanticly. As they stop, Brooke proceeds with her luggage toward the security check-point. Suddenly, Brooke turns back around to Mouth.

"Mouth," Brooke begins with a smile.

**FLASHBACK: Five Years Earlier. TH Airport.**

Rachel is in front of the security check-point, as she turns back toward Mouth.

"Hey." Rachel says. "You wanna come?"

"Are you serious?" Mouth asks. "I can't. I'd miss finals. It's suicide."

"Nah. Just dangerous." Rachel winks, but Mouth says nothing. "It's OK, Mouth. I'll see ya." Rachel turns back to security. Mouth suddenly puts on his shades.

"Rachel." Mouth calls out with a smiles. "I'm coming with you." He walks over to her.

**/END OF FLASHBACK. Present time.**

"Yeah, Brooke?" Mouth asks.

"Do you want to come with me?" Brooke asks. "I was just thinking, I really want to finish that kiss on the plane."

"Absolutely." Mouth smiles walking to Brooke. "I'll come with you."

"Oh, yay!" Brooke says happily. "Goodie! Best. Plane ride. Ever." She puts her arm around Mouth's back as they go through security together.

"Just please don't ditch me in a hotel room." Mouth says jokingly.

"Wouldn't think of it." Brooke smiles.

**CUT TO: Peyton/Lucas's apartment.**

Peyton is standing looking at the pregnancy test. Lucas stands up and walks to Peyton.

"What's it say, babe?" Lucas asks.

"We're pregnant." Peyton smiles giving Lucas a hug. "We'r going to have a baby."

Lucas hugs back smiling. "Oh my God." Lucas says. "We're gonna be parents."

"Getting married, having kids," Peyton begins. "Well, you always did want Nathan's life. Right?" Peyton winks.

"This is so great!" Lucas says. "I am so happy with you."

"Me too, Lucas Scott." Peyton says kissing him.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

"_You can't stop life from changing. All you can do is flow with it. People die. People leave. But it's your job to fill those voids. Make your own family. Find a new romance. Make a new friend. No one's going to do it for you. Sure, life can be depressing some times. But don't let it get you down. We just have this life and we live it. The end result is the same for everybody, but the journey is what separates everyone's life differently. Nothing lasts forever. There's an end to everything. But, life is simply what you make it. So make sure you make it a great one."_

**CUT TO: **Greg and Susie kissing. Brooke and Mouth on the plane kissing each other happily. Lucas and Peyton laying on their bed together, as Lucas rubs Peyton's stomach. Jamie running to his bedroom, as Nathan and Haley put the game away and hug and kiss each other passionately. Rachel is sitting alone in her house. Dan's, Deb's, Keith's, Jimmy's, and Frankie's graves are shown.

_**END OF CHAPTER.**_


	23. The Day That Changed Us Forever: S6 Prem

**IMPORTANT:** Let me remind you this is a new "season." Starting w/ ch.23, it is the new season 6. A whole new 22 chapters. With the exception of the two or so flashbacks in the beginning, this ch. takes place five months after ch.22. I.e., a new 'school year.' I decided to keep everything in this 'story' since it is the same one, just a different season...continuing on. Karen/Andy/Lily are off in Italy...they're out. I am writing out Michael, Greg, and Susie, too this ch. Obviously Dan and Frankie are gone. However, they may or may not appear in dream sequences, etc. I also may be adding new characters, not many, but enough to shake things up. Definitely will be adding 'Sarah' that is in this ch. Maybe Anna, too. And a basketball player on the Ravens or two. Nothing is concrete, though. **  
**

**Season 6. Chapter 6.01 (23).**_** 'The Day That Changed Us Forever.'**_

**Scene 1**

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) --- _

_"The day that it all changed. We've all had those kind of days. The days where we know as we're living it that it's going to be a day that's going to change us forever. It's going to be that day that we look back on and say, 'Yeah. That's when it all changed.' What's that day for you?"_

**Flashback: Dan and Frankie's Funeral.**

Nathan and Lucas are talking afterwards.

"So how guilty do you feel?" Lucas asks.

"For not talking to Dan," Nathan begins. "And now never having a chance to?"

"Yeah." Lucas nods.

"I'm not sure." Nathan shrugs. "How much guilt are you suppose to feel when your father, the murderer, dies?"

"Well," Lucas begins. "He did die taking a bullet that was made for Greg. He saved his life."

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "He also saved your life once. He also tried choking you to death. He also kind of saved Keith's life, too. But then he killed him. Is there really any such good deed someone could do that would redeem themselves after murdering some one?"

Lucas just stares at him, thinking.

"No." Lucas replies.

**Flashback: Peyton and Lucas's Apartment.**

They just found out Peyton is pregnant. They're laying on their bed, happily, just being with each other.

"This is it, huh?" Lucas asks.

"What's it?" Peyton asks him.

"The pivotal day that's going to stand out for us. The day that we look back on and realize that's when it all changed for us, for the better." Lucas explains. "I wrote about those kind of days in my last book. And I just realized today is that kind of day for the both of us."

"Yeah. You're right." Peyton smiles. "We've been having a lot of those days lately. Our wedding. Going to L.A."

"The school shooting." Lucas adds.

"Both of them." Peyton says.

"I can't believe how you can know someone for almost a year, and you think they're decent, good people," Lucas begins. "And they end up changing how you look at them forever."

"Yeah. I know." Peyton nods. "That kid, Frankie, he's got problems."

"Yeah." Lucas says. "But I was talking about Michael and Greg. They seemed so mature beyond their years and we actually became friends. And then they act like jerks, and torment Frankie to the point where he brings a gun to school."

"Luke," Peyton begins. "They had no way of knowing about Frankie's problems."

"True." Lucas says. "But bullying is never right. I thought they knew that. Obviously not."

**Flashback: Plane Ride.**

Mouth and Brooke are sitting on the plane.

"This is good, right?" Brooke asks. "Us."

"Yeah." Mouth grabs her hands. "It's great."

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" Brooke asks.

"I've loved you since junior year." Mouth tells her. "Five years is slow enough."

"I think I always liked you more than a friend," Brooke admits. "I just got caught up in all of the high school stereotypes. I was a cheerleader, so I just dated jocks without thinking about it."

"Felix wasn't a jock." Mouth says. "Nick wasn't either."

"OK. So not the point." Brooke laughs. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize what I had right in front of me."

"It's OK." Mouth smiles. "You're worth the wait."

Brooke smiles. "I guess it's true what they say." Brooke says. "You have to date all of the wrongs guys, so you can see when the right one comes along."

Mouth kisses Brooke, and begins chuckling.

"What?" Brooke asks.

"I was just thinking," Mouth begins. "I am so glad Rachel's baby ended up being Nathan's."

Brooke laughs. "Me too." Brooke says. "Come here, Mouth."

Mouth scootches closer to her, as Brooke takes a picture of them with her camera phone.

"This picture's worth a thousand kisses." Brooke winks.

"That should take us to New York." Mouth says, beginning to kiss her.

**Flashback: Tree Hill High. **

Frankie is pointing his gun at Greg. The gang is sitting at the desks. Dan is next to Greg.

"You're right." Frankie says, as he pulls the trigger.

Dan gets in front of Greg, pushing him out of the way, and getting shot, falling down dead.

**Flashback: Tree Hill High.**

"He's gone, Danny." Keith says. "He's gone."

Dan aims Jimmy's gun at Keith and shoots him.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) --- _

_"There will always be better days ahead. No matter how much you feel like you just lived the worst day of your life, it will get better. You will feel greatness again. Besides, if you feel like you've lived the worst day of your life, then, by definition, the rest of your days here on out have to be better."_

**---FIVE MONTHS LATER---**

Peyton is walking down a street. She is showing her pregnancy. She passes by a book store and backs up, looking into the window. She's sees Lucas's first novel in the middle of stack of books. Below it, she sees his second novel. It is titled, "_Life's Journey._" Peyton walks inside.

"Good morning, ma'am." The bookstore clerk says to Peyton. "How far along are you?"

"Five months." Peyton replies. "I just wanted to look at Lucas Scott's book."

"Ah, yes." The clerk says, picking up a copy. "It's a good one. Here you go. Did you catch his first one?"

Peyton nods. "I'm actually in it." Peyton informs him.

"Oh." The clerk says. "You know Lucas Scott?"

"Peyton Sawyer." Peyton says introducing herself.

"I knew you looked familiar." The clerk says turning to the third page in the book. "It's you. You're the woman he dedicated his book to."

"Yeah." Peyton smiles. "I miss him." Peyton says rubbing her stomach.

**Cut To: **

Nathan is being interviewed. He's in front of cameras and a lot of people.

"Nathan Scott," The reporter begins. "How's it feel to be drafted by the _NBA_?"

"It feels great, sir." Nathan says. "I'm so honored. This is a dream come true."

"So, tell me, Nathan," The reporter begins. "I'm sure you know how bad point-shaving is in basketball. Tell me, do you plan on participating in those kind of cheating tactics _again_?"

Nathan looks speechless and caught off guard.

_**END OF TEASER.**_

**Scene 2**

Tree Hill High now has metal detectors in front of the door ways. There are even security guards next to them.

**Cut To: **

Haley is laying on the couch in the counselor's office. Lucas walks in the door.

"How can I help you?" Lucas smirks.

"Oh," Haley laughs sitting up. "I just wanted to wish my best friend good luck before his first day begins."

"Aw. Thanks, Hales." Lucas smiles. "You know, my name on that door does look pretty damn good."

"Have you talked to, uh, the new Tree Hill Ravens' coach yet?" Haley asks.

"No." Lucas replies. "I was actually going to go down there in a few minutes."

"Ah." Haley says. "Well, good luck on that, too."

"Good luck on your first day, too." Lucas says.

"Luke. Please." Haley says. "I've been doing this for a year now. I don't need luck. I'm a pro by now."

Lucas laughs. "A cocky pro." Lucas adds.

"Hey!" Haley says. "Watch it, Lucas Scott."

Suddenly, the bell rings. Haley looks up in surprise. Lucas just stares at her.

"Well, well." Lucas says. "Looks like Mrs. Pro is late for her first class of the new school year."

"Oh, shut up!" Haley says, running out of his office to get to her classroom.

**Scene 3**

Lucas is walking to the Ravens' Coach's office. Lucas puts his fist on the door and is about to knock.

**Flashback: Five months earlier/a few days after the funerals.**

Greg and Michael knock on Lucas's apartment door. Lucas answers it.

"Oh." Lucas says. "Hey."

"We just wanted to see how you were doing." Greg says.

"Yeah." Michael says. "We're kind of worried about you."

"I'm fine." Lucas says softly. "Good bye." Lucas says about to close the door.

"Wait!" Greg says stopping the door from closing. "I guess you heard."

"Heard what?" Lucas asks.

"Turner expelled us both. Permanently." Greg informs him. "For real this time."

"I didn't know." Lucas admits. "Can't say I blame Turner for making that call, though."

""Why you hating on us, man?" Greg says.

"I don't know." Lucas says. "Why did you hate on Frankie these last few months?"

"Coach---" Greg begins.

"I'm not your coach. Remember?" Lucas asks. "And now, I'm not even your friend."

"Cuz we were messing with Frankie?" Greg asks. "Look, we didn't know the guy had so many problems. We were just having some---"

"Some fun?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Greg nods.

"How much _fun_was it to see my father die for you?" Lucas asks. "Or to see Frankie shoot himself? Or me and my friends being in danger? Or even, you getting shot in the leg and almost dying?"

"I'm sorry." Greg says. "I thank God every day that you guys are OK."

"Well, that's not enough!" Lucas shouts. "Have you even changed because of it? Do you now see the affects bullying causes on someone?"

"Yeah." Greg nods. "Definitely."

"This is the second school shooting I've been through in the last six years." Lucas says. "Both times my friends were in danger of dying. Peyton, now my _wife_, almost died back then because a severely bullied boy brought a gun to school and accidentally shot her. Both of these shootings have happened because immature brats like you and your brother think it's funny to torture somebody else. It's unforgivable."

"Look, Mr. Scott," Michael begins. "We're so sorry."

"Yeah, but," Greg says. "We're not the ones who brought a gun to school. Why are you being so hard on us for?"

"Because you purposely bullied him!" Lucas yells. "You knew he was already depressed over Susie breaking up with him, and you added to that! Instead of ignoring the guy, you both went out of your way to torment him, and because why? Because he embarrassed you in your class?"

"It was wrong. We know that now." Greg says.

"Yeah." Lucas says. "But look at all what happened because you didn't know that then. I was actually friends with you both more than a coach because I saw a maturity in you both beyond your years. At times, I felt like I was talking to someone my own age. But now I see how wrong I was in thinking that way. As far as my concerned, I'm glad Turner expelled you guys. The school doesn't really need people like you guys. And you can bet we're not friends anymore."

"You know," Greg begins. "We've done a lot of nice things for you other kids our age wouldn't. You remember the tribute to your old coach, Whitey, we made at the River Court last year?"

"That's why choosing not to be your friends hurts that much more." Lucas admits. "But neither one of you are who I thought. Bye, Greg. Michael. Be careful who you choose to be at your new school. I promise you, it'll stay with you forever."

"Yeah." Greg nods. "Bye."

Lucas closes the door. The boys walk away.

**Cut To:**

Lucas (present time) knocks on the coach's door. He turns the knob and enters the room. Nathan is sitting behind the desk.

"How was the trip?" Nathan asks.

"It was good seeing my mom and Andy again." Lucas says. "I just wanted to wish you luck on your first day as the new Tree Hill Ravens' coach. You're gonna do great, little brother."

"Thanks." Nathan says with a straight face looking off to the side.

"Look, Nate," Lucas begins. "I know this isn't your first dream, but it can turn out to be a dream nonetheless. If you at least give it a chance."

"You better get back to your office." Nathan tells him. "Someone might be waiting for you to talk them out of bringing a gun to school."

Lucas sighs and walks out.

**Scene 4**

Mouth is giving the news as co-anchor. The anchor news reporter is next to him. Sarah, the receptionist, is standing behind the camera watching Mouth.

"I'm I'm Rhonda Ray," Rhonda begins to say with a smile into the camera.

"And I'm Marvin McFadden." Mouth smiles into the camera.

"As we both wish all of you a good morning, and a great day." Rhonda continues. "From everyone here at WECT, we wish you a happy beginning to September. See you all tomorrow morning."

"And," The camera man says. "That's a wrap! Good job, guys."

Mouth and Rhonda stand up. Mouth smiles and walks down to Sarah and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"That was great, Mouth." Sarah replies.

"Really?" Mouth asks. "I was so nervous."

"You did great." Sarah says. "My baby's a pro at giving the news." She winks at him.

"You're the sexiest receptionist I've ever dated." Mouth says.

"How many receptionists have you dated, anyway?" Sarah asks.

"Just one." Mouth replies. "And I'm kissing her now."

"Get a room you love birds." Rhonda says. "You're making every one else sick."

Mouth and Sarah chuckle, and separate from each other.

"That's better." Rhonda says. "Romance has no place in the work place." Rhonda walks out of the news room.

Mouth and Sarah start kissing again.

"God," Mouth begins. "I hate her."

"Tell me about it." Sarah rolls her eyes. "She's the biggest stick in the mud I've ever met."

"The odd thing is, she acts so friendly and bubbly in front of the camera," Mouth says. "But it's an entirely different story when the camera's off."

"And with that," Sarah begins to tell him. "You've just discovered why they call it an _on-air personality_."

Mouth chuckles.

**Scene 5**

Inside Tree Hill High, Haley is sitting at her desk eating an apple, watching the clock. Susie enters.

"Which student actually gave you an apple the first day?" Susie asks. "That is so cliche."

Haley chuckles.

"Susie Samson." Haley smiles. "You had quite a rough year last year. I hope your sophomore year is better for you."

"Me too." Susie says. "Since I won't be attending this school for it."

"What?" Haley asks.

"Did you ever feel like you needed a fresh start?" Susie asks.

"Sure." Haley nods, relating to her.

"After everything that happened last year with Michael, Greg, and he-who-shouldn't-be-named," Susie begins. "I've just felt like I need to start over. Make a clean break. You know?"

"I know what it feels like to need a clean slate. I do." Haley says. "But, you know, now that Greg and Michael don't go here anymore, maybe you could have that clean break right here."

"There's way too many bad memories in this place for me to stay here." Susie admits. "Greg and I kissed. Months ago, during the school shooting, and now we can't be together. His parents moved with them."

"Let me get this straight," Haley begins. "Greg and Michael's parents moved away and didn't leave them alone?"

"Yeah," Susie nods. "Duh. What kind of parents just up and leaves their high school aged kids?"

"Never mind." Haley shakes her head. "So are your parents moving too, or are you just going to drop out of school, or ---"

"I actually live right on the border of Tree Hill's two school districts." Susie informs her. "I chose this one because this is the district my middle school was in and where all my friends were going. But I'm going to transfer over now for my sophomore year."

"Well," Haley begins. "It's been an interesting past year. I'm sure going to miss being your teacher."

"And I'm going to miss being your student, and watching you bust on Greg." Susie admits.

"I'm going to miss busting on Greg, too." Haley laughs.

Haley and Susie hug.

"Take care of yourself, kiddo." Haley smiles.

"I will." Susie nods. "One thing you taught me is to pick who you want to be in this life early and don't let anyone choose for you. I'll remember that."

"So, are you going to stay for today, finish out your classes?" Haley asks.

"My parents are waiting outside." Susie says. "We're going to go over there now, fill out the papers, and get me enrolled today." Susie smiles.

"Good luck." Haley says, just as the bell rings. "Class dismissed---well, for_you_."

Susie chuckles and walks out. The other students begin walking in one by one and sit down. As just about every seat is filled, Haley decides to begin class.

"Hello, class." Haley smiles. "I'll be your teacher this year for AP English. My name is on the board. For those of you who can't read, my name's Mrs. Scott. And, for anyone who didn't already know that, excuse yourselves right now. You don't belong in an _AP English _class."

The class chuckles throughout. Haley looks out into her class and notices three desks that are empty, where Greg, Michael, and Susie always sat the previous year.

"Well," Haley begins. "I think everybody is here who is going to be here. Lets start by taking roll. OK. First. When I call your name, stand up and tell the class three things about yourself. Alright. Ashley Wilson. Stand up."

**Scene 6**

Lucas is in his office filling out some paper work at his desk. Some one knocks on his door.

"This is it." Lucas says to himself. "My first student."

Lucas clears his throat and turns his chair facing the door.

"Come in." Lucas calls out to the person on the other side of the door.

Peyton walks in to his office.

"Hey, you." Lucas smiles. "Where were you this morning?"

"I got up early and took a walk. Went to the book store." Peyton says. "I haven't been able to sleep alone in that bed since you left."

"Aw." Lucas says. "I missed you, too, baby."

Peyton sits on Lucas's lap with her arm around his neck.

"How was your mom?" Peyton asks.

"She seems to be doing great there." Lucas says. "All three of them were very happy."

"I'm glad you went, Luke." Peyton says. "I know you were really missing your little sister."

"It was great seeing her." Lucas smiles. "Man, she has grown a lot in the last five months."

"How's the new job?" Peyton asks.

"Oh, about that," Lucas begins. "I'm mad at you, Missy."

"Why?" Peyton gasps lightly.

"When you knocked on my door I thought I had my first student." Lucas says. "I was disappointed."

"Excuse me?" Peyton asks.

"You know what I mean." Lucas says. "It's like when one of your bands agrees to sign and play for you. Well, it's like that for me when a student comes in and needs my help."

"How do you know?" Peyton asks. "You haven't had any students come in yet." Peyton winks.

"Well, when they do, that's how I'll feel." Lucas says. "So, why else did you come by today, besides to make fun of me?"

"Oh, shut up." Peyton laughs. "I'm just playing with you."

"So how much did our little one miss me?" Lucas asks.

"He or she missed his or her Daddy very much." Peyton smiles rubbing her stomach. "Although he or she had a lot of busy time between me and Hales."

"I hope you weren't too much trouble staying with Nathan and Haley when I was gone?" Lucas asks.

"Oh, no." Peyton says. "Nathan barely realized I was there. He's kind of slipped back into pod Nathan mode."

"Yeah." Lucas says. "I tried talking to him this morning. He seemed alright, but, you know."

"I think we're just going to have to face the fact Nathan's going to get a little crabby every year around this time." Peyton says.

"Loosing a parent is hard." Lucas says. "And now I have first-hand knowledge in that."

"You're OK with that, though, right?" Peyton asks. "I mean, I know it was Dan and it's been five months, but he was still your father."

"I'm perfectly fine, Peyton." Lucas says. "Actually, I'm great. I have a new job; I have a beautiful wife who's carrying our child. I love my life right now."

"That reminds me." Peyton remembers. "I have my appointment in two days. We need to get there at two o'clock."

"OK." Lucas nods. "I'll pick you up at one-thirty."

"Do you still want to ask the sex of the baby?" Peyton asks. "Five months. We can officially know now."

"I do." Lucas nods. "Do you?"

"Yes." Peyton smiles. "I only waited five months because they couldn't tell us until now. I can't wait another four knowing we could know."

"Still as impatient as ever, I see." Lucas says.

"Why did I come here if you were just going to make fun of me?" Peyton asks.

"Hey." Lucas winks. "I'm just playing. And on that note, I should be getting back to work."

"OK." Peyton nods, standing up. "I'll see you at home."

"I'll walk you out." Lucas says standing up with her.

"Luke," Peyton says. "I'll be fine."

"Just let me walk you out." Lucas insists.

**Cut To:**

Lucas and Peyton at the front doors.

"See?" Peyton asks. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, yeah." Lucas says. "I'll see you tonight. Love you, babe." He kisses her.

"Love you, too." Peyton says, as she walks out.

As Lucas turns around to go back to his office, he passes by the tutor center. He stops in his tracks as he approaches that room. He peaks inside. Lucas suddenly imagines seeing a dead Dan Scott laying on the floor and hearing the sound of the gun shot in his head. Lucas's illusion of Dan Scott slowly fades away. He shakes the memories off, and proceeds to walk to his office.

**Scene 7**

New York City. A tall clothing store building, which says "C Over B" is on the sign in front, stands in the middle of the city next to other department stores, such as Macy's, etc. Inside there's a lot of people shopping, checking out at the cashier desk, employees helping the customers, etc. There's a lot of mannequins around the clothing store which are "modeling" the clothing which has Brooke's/Peyton's designs on them.

**Cut To:**

Up stairs in the offices of C Over B. Brooke is walking around talking to another lady, wearing a name tag that says "Tiffany."

"News flash," Brooke begins to say to the lady. "The Holiday season is upon us. OK? This is exactly when a lot of people begin their Christmas shopping. We need to get more discounted sales on the floor, and hire new, hard-working employees. Not to mention, lay off our current, lazy ones. Because, I'm sorry, some of those people down there do not deserve to work here."

"Yes, ma'am." Tiffany replies. "Give me the names of the employees you want gone, and I'll fire them. And I'll be sure to get a 'Now Hiring' sign out in the front a.s.a.p." Tiffany looks a little intimidated by Brooke. Brooke notices.

"Look, Tiffany." Brooke says, stopping. "I'm sorry if I'm being a little chaotic right now. It's just this is _my _store._My _clothes. Basically,_my _everything. You may be the manager of this store, but guess what, honey, I hired you. I call the shots. I make the decisions. As you know, this is my first Holiday season with Clothes Over Bro's. I need it to succeed. This is my dream."

"I understand." Tiffany nods.

"Actually," Brooke says. "My dream is to be a _famous_fashion designer. I may be well-known, but the paparazzi hasn't exactly knocked down by door yet."

"Miss Davis," Tiffany begins. "You're incredibly lucky you've gotten this far so soon. Most people can't stand being followed by paparazzi, but if that's what you want at least give it time. Just don't forget about the people who got you here. It's easy to let all of fame get to your head."

Brooke suddenly takes offense to her statement.

"Why are you still talking?" Brooke asks. "You should be working on that sign, and firing the lazy employees!"

"I'm sorry Miss---" Tiffany begins.

"Don't be sorry!" Brooke says sternly. "Just do it already. God!"

**Scene 8**

Lucas Scott's office. Lucas is "writing" on his laptop. Someone knocks on his door.

"Come in." Lucas calls out.

A girl walks into his office, looking intimidated and shy.

"Hello." Lucas smiles. "How can I help you?"

"I-I," She begins. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Of course. That's why my name's on that door." Lucas smiles. "Come on it. Sit down."

The girl closes the door, and has a sit across from him.

"So what's your name?" Lucas asks.

"Anna." The girl replies.

"Nice to meet you, Anna." Lucas smiles. "You look as nervous as I feel. You're actually my first student who needs to talk."

"I'm sure you'll do as great as you did coaching the Ravens." Anna tells him. "My boyfriend was on the team last year."

"Ah." Lucas says. "So, what's the problem? Having a conflict with one of your teachers? With one of your peers?"

"No." Anna shakes he head. "I'm just incredibly nervous to be here."

"Yeah." Lucas chuckles. "A counselor's office can be a little intimidating, I know. But just act like we're talking in a coffee shop, instead---"

"That's not what I mean." Anna interrupts. "I mean, I'm really nervous---I'm really afraid to be here. As in this school."

"Oh." Lucas says off-guard. "Why's that?"

"This is my first day in this school since---" Anna stops suddenly, looking down.

"Oh." Lucas states knowingly. "I see. But, that day happened in April. You didn't go the last month of school? You missed finals?"

"Yeah." Anna nods. "I was too scared. I explained everything to Principal Turner, and he actually set up a meeting with me off-campus for me to take all of my finals. He's a really nice guy. Anyway, I was in the school that day. Actually, I was in the hallway that the guy shot Greg Conner in."

"You knew Greg?" Lucas asks.

"Everybody knew Greg." Anna says. "Star of the Tree Hill Ravens. Shame that he got suspended last year."

"I know it must be scary, Anna, being in this school again after such a horrible thing happened." Lucas says. "I know. It's a shock. One of the jocks of the school, someone you'd least expect to do such a thing, someone with tons of friends, brought a gun to school. But, trust me, you're not alone. I was once in your shoes."

"You were?" Anna asks.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "Back when I went to school here, you know, when dinosaurs were still around---"

"Please." Anna chuckles. "You are so not that old."

"Thanks." Lucas says. "But back when I was a student here, my senior year, some one brought a gun to school. The shooting of '06. And more than that, the gun man was one of my friends."

"Seriously?" Anna asks. "Why did he do it?"

"That's even more frightening." Lucas says. "He blamed his problems on me and my other friend, because we all sort of lost touched, he claimed we purposely left him behind. Anyway, he brought a gun to school, and shot one of my good friends at the time. She almost died. He help a bunch of my friends in the tutoring center that day, too. Changing their lives forever. My uncle lost his life that day, when he came in here to try and protect everyone and talk some sense into the gun man. And he got shot for it. Much like my father, who came in here last April, got shot for protecting Greg and saving his life in the process."

"That must be so hard on you." Anna says. "Losing two people who you love the same way. I'm so sorry."

"You learn to live with it, and deal with the cards life throws at you." Lucas explains. "My father and I may not have been close, and he may have made some unforgivable mistakes in his life, but no body should have to die that way. Anyway, I know your scared to be here now, but you're braver than you give yourself credit for."

"I am?" Anna asks.

Lucas nods. "You haven't laid a foot into this school for five months, ever since you watched someone you knew got shot. And you still came here today. It would've been easy not to show up, or change schools, but you instead decided to face your fears. You've been back in this school for a few hours now, and you're still safe. That should make you feel somewhat better." Lucas says.

"I'm still scared." Anna says. "I miss being able to come to school and not think, 'Is someone going to bring a gun today again?' I miss just having fun with my friends without worrying about that."

"I know." Lucas says. "But you should know you're even braver than I was in your situation. I didn't want to set foot back in this school after what happened. I lost my cool when I did finally go back. I snapped at my girlfriend and shut her out for just trying to help me through it. And it might've cost me my relationship with her. Anyway, what you're feeling isn't going to just go away. I'm sorry, but it's true. You're going to feel afraid, but it will go away gradually. I promise you that. But whenever you do feel afraid, just remind yourself we have top-notch security in this school now. We have metal detectors, security guards, the works. And whenever you feel so afraid you can't handle it, I'll be here too. Come talk to me. But talk to your friends, and even teachers, about it too. Chances are, they're feeling the same way, at least to some extent. Just don't feel afraid alone."

"Principal Turner's a great guy. He is." Anna says. "But he told everyone we weren't allowed to talk about the shooting, not on campus at least. That we need to just forget about it and drop it."

"He did?" Lucas asks surprisingly. "Well, I'll talk to him about that. In the mean time, if you want to discuss your fears with your friends, do it. If Turner gives you grief for it, tell him Lucas Scott gave your permission."

"Thanks." Anna smiles.

"Remember, Anna," Lucas begins. "This isn't going to go away on its own, or right away. It's a healing process you---we all, have to let ourselves go through. Together. Not alone. I'll talk to Turner about maybe holding some sort of ceremony where everyone who wants can attend and share their feelings and whatnot."

"I think that would be great." Anna says, as a bell sounds off. "Oh, shoot. I'm late for my next class."

"You're excused." Lucas tells her, as he gets out a hall/excuse pass and begins signing it. "Who do you have next?"

"Mrs. Scott." Anna says. "Oh. Wait. Is that your wife?"

Lucas laughs. "No." Lucas replies. "But that seems to be a popular belief in this school. Here you go." Lucas says handing her the pass. "Mrs. Scott and I are good friends. Just tell her you were talking to me."

Anna nods, and heads for the door. "I was right." Anna says. "You're just as great of a counselor as you were a basketball coach." Anna walks out.

Lucas smiles, and goes back to his laptop, glancing at a picture of his Ravens team last year.

**Scene 9**

Tree Hill gymnasium. Nathan Scott walks out of his office/locker room and steps out onto the court. He looks around, thinking, looking depressed.

**Flashback: Skills, Lucas, Nathan and the rest of the team are playing the State Championship.**

"Skills!" Nathan yells to him waving his arms. "Pass me the ball, man!" Pass me the ball!"

Skills, instead, looks around and finds Lucas and passes it to him.

_Later..._

"Hey, Nate!" Skills yells. "What team you on, anyway?"

"You got a problem, Skills?" Nathan asks.

"Why don't you just step off this court!" Skills yells.

"Why don't I just beat your a$$?" Nathan threatens.

**Flashback: Nathan and Lucas are talking on the river court.**

"We''re not gonna win the state championship." Nathan says.

"Come on, man." Lucas says. "With me, you, and Skills, no way Pontiac's gonna beat us."

"We're not gonna win, Lucas." Nathan says. "We can't."

"Nathan, what are you talking about?" Lucas says. You said it was one time!"

"I thought it was. They said it was only one game." Nathan says. "Now they're saying I have to lose the state championship."

"Nathan," Lucas begins. "This is Whitey's last game _ever_. What about Whitey, Nate? What about Skills and college? What about me, Nate? This is the last game I'll ever play."

"Lucas, I'm sorry." Nathan apologizes.

"Two years ago we battled each other on this court." Lucas says. "I guess we'll be doing the same tomorrow night."

"Lucas," Nathan begins. "You only play fifteen minutes per game. You can't change this."

"And I hated you that night we played." Lucas continues. "I thought you had changed, but I guess I was wrong." Lucas walks away.

**Back to Present Time:**

Nathan is standing in front of the all of the guys.

"If you want to be on this team," Nathan begins to say. "You're going to have to work hard. Really hard. Because I only pick the best guys to be on my team. I had to work my a$$ off in high school when I was in your place, and I won the state championship for it. I expect the same out of all my players I pick. If that's not for you, then walk out right now."

Everyone stays in their place.

"OK. Good." Nathan says. "You all pass the for test. Not to mention the easiest test I have in store for all of you before you see any of your names on my roster sheet. My brother, Lucas Scott, coach the Ravens last year. He gave up, quit. because he wasn't touch enough for the job. I may be the younger brother, but I am one hundred times more tough and hard than Lucas will ever be. Be prepared for some madness, if you want to be on this team. Lets just say I learned from the best, and I'm going to carry on his legacy, especially since he's no longer with us today. Most of all, I do not tolerate cheaters. Point-shaving, more specifically. It'll stay with you for the rest of your lives. So get that out of your heads. Alright! Grab a ball and one at a time, give me three free throw shots each. If you miss, give me twenty laps around this gym instead. Go!"

**Scene 10**

Nathan is being interviewed by reporters. He's in front and surrounded by a ton of camera men people, etc.

"Nathan Scott," The reporter begins. "I'm sure it's no surprise to you that we've dug into your past. However, a surprise to us is what we found. You once participated in point-shaving, in your high school basketball team. Will you being participating in those same stunts in the _NBA_?"

"That was a long time ago, sir." Nathan replies. "Something I don't care to discuss."

"Because you know you were wrong, and because you once cheated in the game you're about to play in professionally." The reporter states.

"I paid for that mistake, buddy!" Nathan says. "And I don't appreciate you digging that up!"

"You might've gotten your friend to strike a deal and get you on the inside," The reporter begins. "But do you honestly think the _NBA_is going to draft you when they find out what you did? That you're nothing but a cheater?"

"I am not!" Nathan says. "I'm not a cheater! Stop saying that!"

The reporter and everyone in the crowd begins to chant, "Cheater, cheater!"

**Cut To:**

Nathan waking up and sitting up in a cold sweat. He looks over at his clock, as it says,_1:07 a.m._ Haley, beside him, wakes up and sees Nathan up, too.

"Same dream again?" Haley asks.

"More like the same nightmare." Nathan says.

"Nathan," Haley begins. "You have got to get over this."

"It's not your dreams that's been flushed down the toilet." Nathan reminds her. "Twice now."

"My dream is to see you happy again." Haley says. "And you're not happy. Are you?"

"I'm fine!" Nathan snaps. "I just have to accept the fact I wasn't meant to play in the _NBA_."

"Skills tried his best, Nathan." Haley says. "It's not his fault the scouts found out about your point-shaving era."

"So, now this is my fault?" Nathan says. "Just admit it, Haley. You still blame me for cheating back then, don't you? It's the reason I'm not a pro now, just like it's the reason for your accident, and why we almost lost Jamie."

"Nathan," Haley says in disbelief. "That is not true. We all have survived death on more than one occasion. Recently, too, if you remember. You should feel appreciative and blessed. Not obsessing over _what could have been_. Fame isn't everything, Nathan."

"It's not about fame, Haley." Nathan says. "It's about doing something I love, something I'm damn good at, and letting the whole world know it."

"You need to find out how you're going to get passed this, Nathan." Haley tells him "You are not going to pull that miserable-lazy-depressed bit like you did with Brooke last year. It's been months now, Nathan. Just let it go. Realize you still have a great life."

"I'm not going to do to you what I did to Brooke last year." Nathan promises her. "Promise."

"I know." Haley says. "I do realize this is a hard time for you anyway, with it it being the time of year your mom---died. I'm here for you, Nathan. Don't shut me out, like you did Brooke."

"Sometimes I wonder if I'll never _not _feel this way around this time of year." Nathan admits. "And now I may go through this two times a year."

"I can't even begin to comprehend the pain of losing both of your parents." Haley admits. "You know I'm here for you, Nathan."

"That's what I need right now." Nathan admits. "Thanks, Hales."

"Listen, Nathan." Haley says. "I know it's hard for you to have had your dream, to be living your dream, to only find out you couldn't do it. But don't blame it on the point-shaving. Even if they didn't find out about it, you still would've found out you couldn't play anymore. At least you got to play two games in the _NBA_. Most people can only dream of having that chance."

**Scene 11**

Mouth's apartment. He is laying in bed, sleeping. Sarah is laying next to him. The alarm goes off next to Sarah. She hits the _snooze _button and rubs her eyes waking up. Then she begins to wake up Mouth.

"Come on." Mouth says with his eyes closed. "Five more minutes."

"Or not." Sarah tells him. "You gotta get to the news station, babe."

"You're lucky you're the receptionist and don't have to be there this early." Mouth tells her.

"You're lucky you get to be on T.V." Sarah chuckles.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." Mouth says sitting up. "OK. I'm up."

"Not now, baby." Sarah says. "You have to get ready for work."

"You remember what today is, right?" Mouth asks.

"I gotta say," Sarah begins. "It's not everyday my boyfriend wants to celebrate a four month anniversary."

"Hey." Mouth says. "It's not like getting to the four month mark in a relationship happens to me all the time. It's only happened once and, uh, I like to think I've forgotten about that relationship."

Sarah chuckles. "Not likely," Sarah begins. "If not even I have forgotten about Rachel. She sounds slutty enough, though. How'd you fall for an innocent girl like me?"

"I've fallen for the innocent type girls before." Mouth says. "And I gotta say, they're a lot less complicated."

"OK, mister." Sarah says. "Enough stalling. Get in that shower."

"Kiss first." Mouth says.

"Uh," Sarah chuckles. "After you brush your teeth."

Mouth stands up and heads for the bathroom.

"Wait!" Sarah says getting up. "On second thought, I'm gonna join you in there this morning." Sarah winks.

"Innocent." Mouth says. "Not you at all." He smiles.

**Scene 12**

Lucas's apartment. Outside. Nathan walks up to the front door and knocks. Lucas answers it.

"Do you do out-of-office with out appointments?" Nathan asks.

"For family, sure." Lucas says. "What's up, Nate?"

"See, I have this problem." Nathan admits. "I was sort of a jacka$$ to my brother yesterday and I feel bad about it now."

"Ah. So you have a guilty conscious. Those can be bothersome." Lucas says.

"I'm sorry, Lucas." Nathan tells him.

"Just don't revert back to pod Nathan, man." Lucas says. "If anyone has a reason to be depressed, it's you. But you tried your best, Nate. You trained for months, and you still couldn't play in the big leagues. At least now you know you tried your best, even if you didn't make it all the way. No regrets, right?"

"Not many, at least." Nathan says.

"How was the first practice yesterday?" Lucas asks.

"I enjoyed it." Nathan says. "Unlike you, I'd rather be close to the game in some way, even if I can't play, rather than not have it at all."

"I'm glad you like it." Lucas says. "The Ravens are in good hands."

"How was your first day?" Nathan asks.

"Intense, actually." Lucas admits. "I talked to this girl, a student, who was still carrying that day around with her. She was afraid to be in that school, Nate."

"That's understandable, considering." Nathan says. "That's our second shooting at the same school. I'm surprised we're not more traumatized."

"Did you know Turner told the students they couldn't talk about that day on campus?" Lucas asks. "Seriously, what's that about? Pretending like it didn't happen isn't going to prevent it from happening again."

"That's true." Nathan nods. "And, no, I didn't know that. What are you going to do?"

"Make sure all of the students know they can talk to me about it." Lucas says. "And talk to Turner about going back on his little announcement."

**Scene 13**

Dixon Kindergarten School. Haley and Jamie pull up in their car. Haley parks, and turns to Jamie.

"You have your lunch, sweetie?" Haley asks.

"Yup." Jamie says. "I hope it's a good one."

"It's your favorite." Haley winks at him. "Are you nervous about your first day of kindergarten?"

Jamie shakes his head. "It's just like preschool." Jamie tells her. "I'm sure of it."

"You are one smart little boy." Haley smiles.

"I am not a boy!" Jamie tells her.

"Oh, OK. Sorry." Haley says. "Smart little _girl_?" Haley teases him.

"Momma!" Jamie says. "I am not that, either! Girls don't have these, remember?" Jamie points down in between his pants.

"Oh, that's right." Haley says. "My smart little _man_."

"That is better." Jamie smiles.

"OK." Haley says, opening her door. "Lets go."

**Cut To:**

Haley and Jamie walking in. There are little kids playing with each other, some alone with toys, etc. The teacher approaches them.

"Hello." The teacher greets them. "I'm Mrs. Wait. And who do we have here?" She smiles, kneeling down to Jamie's level.

"My name's Jamie Scott!" Jamie tells her.

"And I'm his mother." Haley smiles, shaking the teacher's hand. "Haley Scott."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Jamie." Mrs. Wait smiles. "Hi, Haley. Is he nervous today?"

"Of course not. He just told me he wasn't." Haley says.

"Oh, good." Mrs. Wait says. "I can see he's a brave one. Most kids are very nervous the first day. You've raised him quite well I can see. Jamie, would you like to go play with the other kids, when I talk to your mom for a moment?"

"Yeah!" Jamie smiles. "Thank you!" Jamie runs off with the other kids.

"Very social kid, you have there." Mrs. Wait says. "And polite. He's going to fit into the class just perfectly."

"Thanks." Haley smiles. "I'm definitely more nervous than he is, as you can tell."

"Most parents are." Mrs. Wait says. "I like to have just as close of a relationship with the parents as I do the kids. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a teacher." Haley informs her. "At Tree Hill High."

"Ah." Mrs. Wait says. "High school students. Challenging."

"I love it." Haley smiles.

"Are you married?" Mrs. Wait asks. "You'd be surprised at the number of single parents these days. It's really a shame."

"Actually, I have a terrific husband." Haley says. "Nathan Scott."

"You're Nathan Scott's wife?" Mrs. Wait asks. "My husband's a huge basketball fan. We watched him play in the beginning of his career, a short-lived one unfortunately. He looked really good. Too bad about the injury."

"Oh, wow." Haley says. "Never thought I'd be noticed as an ex-star's wife. He's actually now coaching at Tree Hill High."

"Well, don't worry Mrs. Scott." Mrs. Wait says. "Your son seems to be fitting in quickly with the other kids."

"I should be getting to my first class." Haley smiles. "It was great meeting you. I can tell all of the good things I heard about this school was right on."

"Nice meeting you, too." Mrs. Wait smiles.

**Scene 14**

Tree Hill High gymnasium. Nathan walks out of his office and walking through the court, to the entrance, holding a piece of paper. He staples the piece of paper onto the bulletin board. It's his roster for the guys who made the team. He walks back into the gym, as a few guys begin to walk up to the roster to check for their names. The players who made the roster, walks into the gym.

"Morning practice, coach." One player says. "I like it. It wakes us up for the rest of our classes."

"I know." Nathan nods. "That's also how Lucas and I are quite different as coaches. Now you guys did alright in your free throws yesterday."

The players high five each other.

"I don't know about you," Nathan begins. "But I want you all to play better than _alright _in our games. So instead of progressing forward today, we're going to go back on the free throws. Billy, lets see what you got." Nathan throws him the ball.

Billy catches the ball. "I twisted my ankle yesterday, coach." Billy says. "Can I show you what I got tomorrow?"

Nathan laughs. "You gotta be kidding me." Nathan says. "If you're going to let a twisted ankle stop you, then maybe I made a mistake on my roster."

"You didn't, coach." Billy says.

Billy stands at the free throw line, but instead of shooting from there, he runs toward the net, and then jumps up. But mid way on his jump, he falls down because of his ankle. The class laughs at his failed attempt. Nathan thinks...

**Flashback: Nathan playing an **_**NBA **_**game.**

"New scouted player, Nathan Scott," The announcer says. "Is playing a great second game."

"I agree." The second announcer says. "Especially for a guy who didn't play college ball."

One of Nathan's team mates passes him the ball, and, being opened, Nathan runs for the net and jumps up. But on the way up, he forces it on his legs too hard, and falls down on the court. He remains on the court, not moving.

**Present time:**

"I said shoot a free throw." Nathan yells. "If you wanted you defy your coach, you picked the wrong one."

"I was just showing you what I was made of." Billy says. "Kind of failed."

"Congratulations." Nathan says. "Now I'm sure I made a mistake. Run until I say stop! That is, if you don't need hospital treatment for your, uh, sprained ankle."

Billy begins to run.

"Any one else with over-dramatic injuries?" Nathan asks. "Good. Next, grab a ball and give me a free throw. A real one, perhaps."

**Scene 15**

Parking lot of Tree Hill High. Lucas and Haley park next to each other. They get out of their cars.

"How was dropping off Jamie for his first day of kindergarten?" Lucas asks.

"A lot harder on me than him." Haley admits.

"Aw. Sorry, Hales." Lucas says. "Good to hear Jamie's transitioning into kindergarten well. I knew he'd be fine."

"I guess I'm just nervous about him being at school." Haley admits. "With out my or Nathan's protection."

"Hales," Lucas begins. "You can't be one of those over-protective mothers. It's not healthy for either you or Nathan. Or Jamie, for that matter."

"I know." Haley says. "It's just---" She begins to say as they walk through the metal detectors at the entrance and into the school.

"Don't worry." Lucas says. "Kindergarten students don't usually bring guns to their school."

"Luke," Haley begins. "Don't you watch the news? There's reports of kids like six years old bringing weapons to school, fighting, all sorts of scary stuff."

"Nixon is a great school, Hales." Lucas says. "Just like I told you before."

"I know." Haley nods. "It did seem very nice. I liked the teacher. And Jamie had no problem with diving in and playing with the other kids."

"See?" Lucas asks. "He's such a social-able kid. And that's a lot of thanks to my raising the kid." Lucas chuckles.

"Please." Haley smiles. "Being a social butterfly is so something he gets from me."

"This coming from the girl who never had a sleep over until she was a junior." Lucas says. "_And _the girl who watched from afar at all the other kids participating in school events."

"With you!" Haley reminds him, laughing.

"Alright. Good luck today." Lucas says. "I gotta go talk to Turner. Oh, watch after your student named Anna for me."

"K," Haley begins. "Meet you up at lunch."

"Just like when we were in high school." Lucas says.

"Uh, yeah." Haley says. "Until I ditched you to hang out with the popular kids." She laughs, walking to her class room.

**Cut To:**

Lucas walking into the office. He greets the receptionist with a friendly "Hey."

"Are you getting used to all of the 'improvements' around the school?" The receptionist asks him.

"Yeah." Lucas says. "I think it's a great precautionary measure."

"I guess." She says. "Although what's going to stop kids from finding new ways to get things passed security?"

"So you're saying because a student _may _find a loop hole in the system, we should do nothing to help prevent future tragedies?" Lucas asks in disbelief.

"Did you want to talk to Turner?" The receptionist asks. "Or just came to annoy me?"

"What a great attitude." Lucas says. "That's really going to be a good influence on the students. You may want to find the reason for your rudeness." Lucas steps into Turner's office, who is sitting at his desk.

"Mr. Scott." Turner says. "How are you handling the new job?"

"It's going." Lucas says. "Thanks again for giving me that opportunity."

"Of course." Turner says. "I know I made the right choice."

"About me," Lucas begins. "Yes. But not regarding everything."

"What are you saying?" Turner asks.

"A student came to my office yesterday to talk about certain concerns she had about---that day last year." Lucas admits. "I mean, if that's even allowed? I heard about your new policy."

"May I remind you, Mr. Scott, you work for me." Turner says. "While I encourage you guys to give me your opinions on my decisions, ultimately it is I who runs this school."

"What is it with you and wanting to try to make students forget about that day?" Lucas asks. "Like when I was a student here, and you refused to let Jimmy Edwards be in the year book. The day happened, both of them, instead of ignoring the fact it happened lets learn from it."

"We are." Turner says. "Or did you miss the many security and metal detectors around campus? As far as letting students talk about it inside the halls of this school, I'm sorry, I can't allow that. Just the same way we don't allow them to talk about other inappropriate material; such as, sex, drugs, the basics."

"if you would just hear me out, sir." Lucas begs of him.

"I've heard enough." Turner says. "I'm sorry. I appreciate your opinion, but it's one that I disagree with. Get back to work, Mr. Scott." Turner begins shuffling through his papers, acting busy. Lucas turns and walks out.

**Scene 16**

Haley/Nathan's apartment. Rachel is sitting on the couch watching television, with a bowl of buttered popcorn. Suddenly, Rachel feels some pain in her stomach. She feels kicking, etc. She stands up, seeing if maybe she sat wrong, but the pain continues.

"Ow." Rachel says bending over. "It's coming." Rachel picks up her cell nearby and speed dials someone.

**Cut To:**

"Run run run!" Nathan yells to his players, just as his cell phone rings. He looks at the screen, and looks concerned. He picks it up. "Rachel." Nathan says. "Are you OK?"

"Nate." Rachel says weakly. "The baby's coming. Hurry...quick."

"Shoot!" Nathan says. "I knew I shouldn't of left you alone today! I'll be right there, stay on the phone!" Nathan turns to his players. "Practice is canceled early today, guys. My, uh, my friend is in labor!" He runs out in a panic. The players look confused, and walk to the locker room.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. Nathan walks in, carrying Rachel.

"My friend's having a baby here!" Nathan yells, walking up to the receptionist's desk.

"Your friend's a patient here, yes?" The nurse asks.

"Of course." Nathan says. "Doctor Naur is her doctor."

The nurse gives her a wheel chair, Rachel sits in it.

"We have a private room for you." The nurse says. "You can wait out here, sir."

"I'm the father." Nathan says.

"Oh." The nurse says. "Then you can come back in a minute. I'll come get you when it's OK."

The nurse wheels her to the room. Nathan looks nervously at the receptionist.

"You're the father, and a _friend_?" The receptionist asks.

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "I'm married, to another girl."

"No judgment here." She says. "This your first child?"

"No." Nathan replies. "I have a four year old son. Uh, with my wife. Not her."

"Nice." She replies.

**Scene 17**

Nixon Kindergarten school. Haley pulls up in her car and parks.

"I can't believe I forgot to give her my cell phone number." Haley says to herself.

**Cut To:**

Haley walking into the school. Mrs. Wait sees Haley and puts up her finger as a "one moment" kind of gesture, as she tries to stop a little girl from crying. Haley smiles and watches the other kids play. Two little boys near the blocks are playing with each other. Jamie is busy coloring with a little girl.

"It starts way too soon." Haley smiles watching, as she glances to the two little boys.

One of the boys make a gun-shape gesture with his hand and points it at his friend.

"Bam bam!" The little boy says to his friend, laughing and giggling.

Haley watches, horrified at what she saw, as the other little boy falls to the floor, pretending to be hurt/just shot. Mrs. Wait gives the little girl a lolly pop and walks over to Haley.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." Mrs. Wait says.

"Worse." Haley admits. "Um. That little boy over there pretended that his hand was a gun and shot his friend. I know watching all of these kids must be hard and all, but you really need to pay closer attention."

"Kids will be kids, Mrs. Scott." Mrs. Wait says. "But, you're right. I'm sorry. I'll be sure to sit those boys down and explain why that behavior isn't appropriate."

"And tell their parents, maybe, too." Haley adds.

"Sure thing." Mrs. Wait smiles, trying to assure Haley things are going fine. "Look, Mrs. Scott, it's normal to find a little paranoia in yourself when your a new parent and trying to let go of your child for a few hours a day."

"Excuse me," Haley begins. "I'm hardly what you call a 'new parent.' And I don't consider this being paranoid. It's behavior like that at this young age that allows kids to group up these days with the perception and idea that guns are just 'no big deal.' And, honestly, it's teachers like you who see this behavior as no big deal in kids this age who don't do anything about it."

"Listen," Mrs. Wait says. "I am going to do something about it. But it's not even your son who did it. Calm down. We both know your paranoia comes from the tragedy that happened at your school a few months ago."

"One of my son's peers pretended his hand was a gun and pretended to shoot his friend." Haley says. "It's not my son I worry about. I know he would never do that because I've raised him better than that. And I will continue to raise him in such a way that teaches him guns are_not _a toy. But just because it didn't come from my son, doesn't mean I shouldn't be concerned. I know all too much that it only takes one in a class for something to happen."

"Mrs. Scott, I'm not denying that it is wrong behavior." Mrs. Wait says. "But I do think you're over-reacting just a tad. I'm sorry. That's just my opinion."

"We can have different opinions." Haley says. "Just as long as you see to it that that boy, or anyone else, doesn't play around that way again."

"Of course." Mrs. Wait says. "Now is there a reason you came by early?"

"I forgot to give you my cell number---just in case." Haley says.

"Thank you." Mrs. Scott nods. "Have a good day." She smiles.

**Scene 18:**

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) --- _

_"Life changing days. You know when you're living them. When something happens that immediately makes you think, 'That moment is going to stick with me forever.' It could be something you witnessed that scared you. A day that will forever haunt you. A day when you lost someone you loved. Life changing days can also be good, too. Getting married. Having a baby. A new job."_

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. The doctor wheels Rachel out in the wheel chair. Nathan stands up concerned.

"What's going on?" Nathan asks.

"Mr. Scott," The doctor says. "It was a false alarm. Miss Gatina was experiencing a condition called braxton-hicks contractions. It's common in any stage of pregnancies. It just means her body is preparing to have this baby. It's in no way harmful to Miss Gatina or the baby. Just the opposite, in fact. She is, however, due any day now. So I advise that someone always be around Miss Gatina until she goes into labor."

"I'll make sure of that." Nathan nods. "Thanks, sir."

"By the way," The doctor begins. "You did great getting her here so quickly. You're going to make an excellent father."

"He already is." Rachel smiles.

**Cut To:**

Lucas is in his office. Someone knocks on his door.

"Come in." Lucas calls out. Anna walks in.

"Anna." Lucas says. "How are you today?"

"Better." Anna smiles. "And that's all thanks to you."

"Glad to hear it." Lucas smiles. "But, remember, it's a long healing process. A marathon. Not a sprint."

**Cut To:**

Nixon Kindergarten. Haley walks in the school.

"Mrs. Scott," Mrs. Wait begins. "I talked to that boy about our little issue, and informed his parents."

"Thank you." Haley smiles. "And I'm sorry about before. You're right. I'm a worried mother."

"It's perfectly understandable." Mrs. Wait smiles. "Anyway, great job today, Jamie. You made a lot of friends already. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie."

"Bye, Mrs. Wait!" Jamie says. "Lets go home, momma."

Haley smiles, and takes her son hand, walking out and toward her car.

"Mommy. Mommy," Jamie begins smiling. "Guess what I learned today?"

"What's that?" Haley asks, smiling.

Jamie makes a gun-shape out of his hand and points his finger forward.

"Bam bam!" Jamie yells, giggling and laughing.

Haley looks at her son horrified, as he is busy laughing and playing around.

**Cut To: **

C Over B. Upstairs.

"Oh, Brooke," Tiffany begins. "I laid off the three employees you listed this morning. They no longer qualify for their C Over B discount."

"Lovely." Brooke says. "Although I noticed there was still no hiring sign out side."

"I apologize Miss Davis." Tiffany says. "We'll get on that right away."

"That's what you said yesterday, and it's now today, a day later, and nothing." Brooke says. "May I remind you, you still answer to me despite being a manager here. We just lost three employees. We're gonna need replacements, you know."

"Of course." Tiffany says.

"Very good." Brooke says walking away.

Brooke walks into her office and closes the door. She goes behind her desk and looks out the window out onto New York City, drinking her coffee.

"What a gorgeous view." Brooke says to herself. "I can see practically all of New York City from here."

Brooke turns around and looks at a picture of Mouth she has on her desk.

"But not everything." Brooke says sadly, as she sits at her desk.

_**END OF CHAPTER.**_


	24. Double Trouble

**Season 6. Chapter 6.02 (24). **_**'Double Trouble.'**_

**Scene 1**

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) --- _

_"An old saying goes like, "Two heads are better than one." However, whoever came up with that saying, obviously didn't mean it in every way that it can be taken."_

Haley and Nathan's apartment. Haley and Nathan are in the kitchen. Jamie comes running in with both his hands in the air like guns.

"Bam bam bam!" Jamie yells running around.

"Jamie, honey," Haley begins. "What did I tell you about that?"

"To do it!" Jamie yells.

"_Hey!_" Nathan says sternly. "Apologize for that right now."

"Sorry, momma." Jamie says looking down and his hands behind his back.

"You need to stop that sort of thing, young man." Haley tells him. "Now you know the rules. Every time you do that you get a twenty minute time out. Go to your room, please."

"Yes, mommy." Jamie says quietly, going off to his bedroom.

"I feel so bad when I do that." Haley admits.

"Hales," Nathan begins. "He needs to learn that guns aren't funny. We're going the right thing."

"I'm really glad you're here to keep telling me that." Haley says, hugging him.

"Where else would I be?" Nathan asks curiously.

"I just meant," Haley begins. "--Here. As in my husband, Nathan Scott. Not that other angry boy."

"I'll always be here with you." Nathan says, hugging back. "And I'm sorry for showing you my angry side sometimes."

"It's OK." Haley says. "No one's perfect."

**Cut To:**

WECT News Station. Mouth enters the break room and pours a cup of coffee. Rhonda enters after him and grabs a donut.

"I haven't eaten a donut for six months." Rhonda says to Mouth.

"Oh, yeah?" Mouth asks.

"I gotta keep this figure somehow, right?" Rhonda asks laughing.

"Yeah." Mouth says disinterested. "Right." He says taking a sip of coffee.

"So, anyway," Rhonda begins. "It's been a real pleasure working with you on the air every day."

"Yeah. It's been fun." Mouth nods.

After a few moments of silence, ...

"So, anyway," Rhonda begins. "Speaking of keeping nice figures, how often do you work out?"

"Not much." Mouth says. "Run, weights, here and there." Mouth checks his watch. "Well, it's time to get out there."

"Oh, right." Rhonda smiles, walking after him.

"Ladies first." Mouth says opening the door for her.

"Oh," Rhonda says blushing. "Thank you." She walks out.

Out in the news room the camera men are all set-up. Mouth and Rhonda walk in.

"Hey!" The camera man says. "We're on. Get ready!"

Mouth and Rhonda sit down in their seats behind the desk. The camera man counts down from five with his fingers. He mouths the word, 'Action.'

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," Rhonda begins. "This is Rhonda Ray coming at you this morning from the WECT TV6 news station in North Carolina. And, of course, sitting next to me is my partner, Marvin McFadden. How's it going today, Mouth? Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, Marvin. See, we're so close, we have little pet names for each other." Rhonda laughs at the camera.

"Uh," Mouth begins. "I'm doing just fine, Rhonda. Shall we get to this morning's weather and news?"

"Oh, sure." Rhonda says. "Absolutely." As Rhonda begins the news, she begins to touch Mouth's foot with her foot. Mouth subtlety looks over at her oddly.

_**END OF TEASER.**_

**Scene 2**

Brooke's city apartment. Brooke is eating a sandwich, as her cell phone rings. It says it's "Tiffany."

"What is it?" Brooke asks.

"I have found the perfect guy for you." Tiffany says in a excited tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Brooke asks, annoyed. "I'm not on the market for dating guys."

"How about for dating girls?" Tiffany jokes. "Because I think you're very pretty. Kidding." Tiffany laughs.

"Not amused." Brooke says. "Anything else? If not, I'm hanging up."

"No no!" Tiffany says. "Wait!"

"OK." Brooke says, bored.

"This guy," Tiffany begins. "He saw you at C Over B, and he came to me to ask her out on a date. He thinks you're beautiful."

"Uh," Brooke begins. "So some random guy came into my store, saw me, and asked one of my employees to ask me out? Wow. That's creepy on so many levels."

"Alright, alright." Tiffany says. "He's kind of my brother."

"What? You're trying to fix me up with your brother?" Brooke asks. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, because he hasn't really dated anyone since he broke up with his girlfriend," Tiffany begins. "Like, nine months ago. So, yeah. You know he has no baggage. And I figured it's perfect, since you haven't dated anyone since, uh, that one guy. Nose, or Ear, or something."

"His name's Mouth." Brooke says. "And what's your point? I'm concentrating on my career. Not men."

"And that's all great," Tiffany begins. "But at some point you need to get back on that horse and meet someone new. I see you, Brooke. You work until the last possible hour at night, and come in the earliest hour in the morning. I'm surprised you're not at work right now, in fact. You need a social life, too."

"If I say yes to this one date will you stop pesturing me about not dating men right now?" Brooke asks.

"Yes." Tiffany says.

"Tell him to pick me up at seven." Brooke says. "Bye." Brooke hangs up.

Tiffany smiles delightfully, as she closes her cell phone.

**Scene 3**

Tree Hill High. Anna's talking to one of her friends by her locker.

"Did talking to the counselor help at all?" Anna's friend asks her.

"Yeah." Anna nods. "He's so nice, he helped me so much."

"Oh my gosh." Her friend begins. "He's also so hot!"

Some boys walk over to Anna and her friend suddenly.

"You came to school today, Anna?" The boy asks. "Gee, I thought you'd be too afraid!" The boy laughs with his friends.

"Just shut up." Anna tells him.

"Yeah." Anna's friend buds in. "Just leave her alone, you idiot."

"Oh. Zing." The boy says. "Uh. Lame? Later, losers." He and his friends walk away.

"How the hell did they find out about that?" Anna's friend asks her.

"I don't know." Anna says. "The only person I talked to about it, besides you, is Counselor Scott." Anna thinks.

**Cut To:**

Nathan entering Jamie's room. Jamie is playing with his action figures, which has plastic swords.

"Son," Nathan begins. "I want to talk to you about what happened before."

Jamie looks up at him.

"Are you mad at me for sending you to your room?" Nathan asks.

"No. Mommy sent me to my room. I'm mad at her." Jamie says. "I'm mad at you for yelling at me."

"I'm sorry I yelled." Nathan tells him. "But mommy was right in giving you a time out. Guns, and all weapon really, are serious business. They're not a toy."

"But my friend at school said they were." Jamie says.

"Well, your friend was wrong." Nathan tells him. "Jamie, guns can hurt people pretty badly. They're not something to joke around about. OK?"

"I guess." Jamie shrugs.

"No." Nathan says. "Not 'I guess'. 'Yes, Daddy. I understand.'"

"I won't pretend to shoot people anymore." Jamie promises.

"Thank you, buddy." Nathan says as he look at Jamie's sword toy. "Where'd you get that toy?"

"Uncle Lucas gave it to me for my birthday." Jamie says.

"He did?" Nathan asks. "I must've missed that one. Jamie, buddy, you know a sword is a type of weapon, like a gun is. Right?"

Jamie looks down, and hands Nathan the toy sword action figure.

"Thank you." Nathan says, pocketing the toy. "You can come out to the kitchen for some food when you're ready."

"OK." Jamie nods. Nathan leaves.

**Scene 4**

WECT news station. Mouth and Rhonda are in the break room.

"Good show." Rhonda compliments Mouth.

"Thanks." Mouth smiles. "You too." He says politely.

"You know," Rhonda begins. "I think you need a nick name for me."

"What?" Mouth asks.

"Well," Rhonda begins. "I have a nick name for you. Right? Mouth. So, I think you need one for me."

"Uh. Rhonda," Mouth begins. "'Mouth' isn't your nick name for me. I've had that nick name since second grade. My friends have called me by that since."

"Well, whatever." Rhonda says. "You still need a nick name for me. You know, to call me when we're on the air."

"Or I could just call you Rhonda." Mouth suggests.

"No." Rhonda shakes her head, as Mouth gets up to grab a donut. Rhonda stands up and stands next to him. "OK. How about, Rhonda Rabbit?"

"As in Roger Rabbit?" Mouth asks.

"If that helps you." Rhonda says, looking at Mouth's back side. "Oh, my. Those pants really make your butt look nice and tight."

"Excuse me?" Mouth asks, shocked. "Forget about the fact that I have a girlfriend, that was inappropriate for being in the work place alone."

"Oh, come on." Rhonda winks at him, as she puts her hand on Mouth's butt. Suddenly, Sarah walks in the door and sees them.

"What the hell!" Sarah yells. Mouth turns around. Rhonda puts her hand back to her side.

"Sarah!" Mouth says. "This is so not what it looks like."

"Yeah? Cuz it looks pretty clear to me." Sarah tells him. "And with Rotten Rhonda?! You always say how annoying she is!" Sarah storms out.

Rhonda glares at Mouth. Mouth looks back.

"Oh, yeah." Mouth says. "I forgot. I actually do have a nick name for you. Excuse me." Mouth says leaving, to follow Sarah.

**Cut To:**

Mouth catches up to Sarah.

"Sarah," Mouth begins. "Don't freak out! OK?"

"Don't freak out?" Sarah asks. "I walk into the break room only to catch some woman grabbing my boyfriend's butt and him just standing there!"

"She came onto me!" Mouth insists. "I told her I didn't appreciate that. I reminded her I had a girlfriend. Come on, Sarah."

"No." Sarah refuses. "What if I hadn't walked in? I should be getting back to my desk."

Mouth sighs.

**Scene 5**

Peyton and Lucas are sitting in the waiting room.

"You ready for this?" Peyton asks.

"I've been waiting for this since that night you told me you were pregnant." Lucas says.

"It's kind of hard to believe that with everything that happened last year," Peyton begins. "We're sitting here waiting to find out the sex of our baby."

"Nah." Lucas disagrees. "I always knew we'd be sitting here together." Lucas smiles.

Peyton smiles and rests her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"What if it's not healthy?" Peyton asks. "I mean, what if there's something wrong with the baby and we find out today? I don't think I could handle that."

"Peyton," Lucas begins. "We're both healthy. The baby's going to be perfectly healthy. Besides, murder is not genetic."

"No." Peyton says. "But breast cancer is."

"So, that doesn't mean anything." Lucas says. "Look at Brooke. No prior history of cancer in her family, and she got it. She also beat it, too. Stop worrying."

"I can't help it." Peyton says. "I'm a mother now."

Lucas smiles at the thought.

"And I'm a father." Lucas realizes. "Man. That cannot be right."

Peyton laughs.

"I tell you, Lucas." Peyton says. "Time flies. It feels like just last week we found out I was pregnant."

"And now," Lucas begins. "In four months, we're going to be holding what's inside you."

A nurse steps out, and reads the next file.

"Peyton Scott?" The nurse calls out.

Lucas stands up.

"That's us." Lucas smiles at the nurse, helping Peyton up. They walk over to the nurse.

"You the father, sir?" The nurse asks Lucas. Lucas nods.

**Cut To:**

Doctor's office. Peyton is sitting on the examining table. Lucas is sitting in a chair next to her. The nurse is going over her file.

"OK." The nurse says. "Everything looks good so far. Weight. Blood pressure. Very nice, Mrs. Scott."

"Excellent." Lucas smiles.

"So," The nurse begins. "You guys are here for your monthly check-up?"

"Yes." Peyton nods.

"And we want to know the sex of our baby." Lucas adds. "The doctor told us that would be possible to know at five months and on."

"Correct." The nurse smiles. "OK. Mrs. Scott. Let me just get you to lay down on there."

"OK." Peyton says, as she lays down.

"OK." The nurse smiles. "Doctor Nguyen will be in shortly." The nurse exits.

**Scene 6**

Grave yard / cemetery. Nathan is walking up to all of the graves. He is holding some flowers. He sets them down next to his mother's grave.

"Hey, mom." Nathan says. "Been awhile since I've been out here. Sorry about that. Just been dealing with a lot, you know? Of course you know what that's like. Anyway, I'm gonna start coming here more often. I promise."

"Careful." A man's voice says from behind Nathan. "She always expected for people to keep their promises no matter what."

Nathan turns around, and there stands his Uncle Cooper.

"Cooper!" Nathan says, giving him a hug.

"How's my nephew?" Cooper asks.

"Oh, not bad." Nathan tells him. "How are you doing?"

"Alright. I guess." Cooper says.

"I'm sorry," Nathan begins. "You're obviously here to visit my mom. You want me to give you a some time?"

"Nah." Cooper says. "I came here to visit you, too. Well, here as in Tree Hill. Besides, you're my nephew. You can be here while I visit my sister."

"Of course." Nathan nods.

"God. I miss her so much." Cooper admits. "I mean, I know it's been four years, but I never have stopped thinking about her."

"I don't think you ever do when you lose someone you love." Nathan says. 'Whether it be four or forty years ago."

"Very true." Cooper nods.

"Look, Nate," Cooper begins. "I heard about your---about Dan. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Nathan says. "I'm fine. Besides, it was five months ago."

"Yeah. About that," Cooper begins. "Sorry it took me so long to come."

"Why did it?" Nathan asks, curiously.

"I guess I wasn't sure what to think about it." Cooper admits. "I mean, I know Dan's never been anyone's favorite person."

"He did die saving this boy's life." Nathan says. "One of Lucas's students."

"How does that work, anyway?" Cooper asks. "Does that even out for the life he took?"

"Lucas sort of said something similar." Nathan says. "No. It doesn't. But it is what it is. Heck, knowing Dan he only did it as an attempt to try and get us to forgive him, and to be able to haunt us even when he's dead."

Cooper chuckles.

"So, uh," Nathan begins. "I heard about Rachel."

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to mention her." Cooper admits. "How's the baby? She told me is was yours."

"Any day now, actually." Nathan admits.

"For the record, Nate," Cooper begins. "She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend at the time. If I'd known, I would have never hooked up with her again."

"Why did you even think about it at all?" Nathan asks. "Considering what happened last time, why even go down that road again, single or not?"

"It was different, Nate." Cooper says. "Come on. She was twenty-three when we hooked up again. That really so bad?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "When you're thirty-four."

"It just happened." Cooper says. "I figured she's older now, so maybe something could work. Trust me, I learned my lesson. That girl will never change. Honestly, I still can't believe you of all people got with her."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nathan asks. "Me of all people?"

"You've been the total loyal good guy since you've been with Haley." Cooper says.

"I wasn't with Haley when I slept with Rachel." Nathan says. "Doesn't make that any less of a mistake, though."

"Just don't treat this baby like it's a mistake, though. I mean, if you're going to be in its life." Cooper says. "You know that that's what Dan did with Lucas and look how much it hurt Luke when he found out."

"I would never treat him---or her---that way." Nathan says. "But, yeah, I do plan to be in this child's life. I'm not going to be another Dan Scott."

"Good for you." Cooper says. "I'm proud of you. Even though you made a mistake, you're being a man and taking responsibility. My sister must have done something right with you."

Nathan chuckles.

"You wanna get out of here, Coop?" Nathan asks. "Grab a beer or something."

"Sure." Cooper nods. "But, uh, how about I meet you in the parking lot? I want to have a minute with her."

"No problem." Nathan says, as he walks away.

**Scene 7**

Doctor's office. There's a knock on the door, as Lucas and Peyton are laying/sitting down.

"Come in." Lucas calls out.

The doctor walks in. She smiles at them.

"Lucas. Peyton," The doctor begins. "Welcome back. How's the pregnancy coming along?"

"Fine, I think." Lucas says. "We're here to check the sex of the baby, actually."

"And to double check everything is going smoothly still." Peyton adds.

"Excellent." The doctor smiles. "I can do both of those for you, in one step. Let me just get this machine hooked up, and we can take a look at your baby on that monitor right in front of you."

"OK." Lucas nods.

"So, no problems?" The doctor asks. "At this stage of pregnancies it's pretty common for the woman to have what's called, a 'false labor,' which is just your body going through contractions to get ready for your pregnancy,except they're, well, false."

"Right." Lucas thinks. "Uh, um. Braxton contractions, or something."

"Braxton Hicks Contractions." The doctor corrects him. "Very good, Mr. Scott. You know your stuff."

"Well," Lucas begins. "Our friend is pregnant and she just went through them."

"Oh," Peyton begins. "He's just being modest. He studies pregnancy books every night."

"Alright." The doctor says, gliding her transducer along Peyton's uncovered stomach. "Your baby should appear on the screen in a few moments."

"Ouch." Peyton says softly. "That's freezing."

The doctor and Lucas laugh, as Lucas holds Peyton's hand.

"Yes," The doctor begins. "Every pregnant woman says that when they have this contraption on their body."

"Can we see anything yet?" Peyton asks.

"And," The doctor begins. "That's the heart beat. Hear that? Mr. and Mrs. Scott, that is your child's heart beat."

Lucas and Peyton smile at each other, as they listen closely.

"Wait," Lucas begins, listening closely. "I hear _two_. I think."

The doctor listens.

"You're right." The doctor nods. "There's two heart beats. And now, lets watch the screen."

"Wait." Peyton says. "Two heart beats? Wait. But that means---no way."

"Oh, my." The doctor says, listening to the heart beats and watching the screen. "I didn't expect this with you. Mr. and Mrs. Scott, you're having twins. You're having two babies."

"Oh, my God." Lucas says. "We're having twins. Peyton, we're having twins!"

Peyton looks terrified.

"Two babies?" Peyton asks. "I was---I was only expecting one. How did two get in there?"

"Well," The doctor begins. "There's always that chance or everybody. Of course, your chances in creases if twins run in your family."

"Twins in her family?" Lucas asks. "Hardly."

"How about your family?" The doctor asks.

"No." Lucas shakes his head. "Half brother, though, and a little sister."

"Well, I don't know what to say." The doctor shrugs. "There's always the possibility or everyone no matter what. This is a good thing, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Lucas says. "Of course. We just weren't expecting it."

"No one does." The doctor smiles.

"Two babies?" Peyton asks again. "Lucas, I can't do that. I'm scared enough pushing one baby out of me!"

"You're gonna do fine, Peyton." Lucas assures her. "I promise."

"Well," Peyton begins. "What are the two babies, anyway?"

"Oh, that's right." The doctor says, looking at the screen. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott, looks like you're having a---" The doctor begins.

**Scene 8**

"Boy," Anna begins, as she sweats pedaling on the exercise bike. "What a work out."

"Girl," Anna's friend begins to say. "This is nothing. You need to get into shape. Besides, isn't gym class helping you forget, um---"

"Yeah." Anna nods. "A little. I wish I knew why Lucas isn't here today, though."

"Maybe he's sick?" Her friend asks.

"Maybe." Anna says. "But I really need to talk to him."

**Cut To:**

Haley/Nathan's apartment. Rachel is laying on the couch, under some blankets.

"Hales," Rachel begins. "I need you!"

Haley comes walking into the family room.

"What is it?" Haley asks. "Baby related?"

"Kind of." Rachel says. "Baby's hungry."

"OK." Haley says walking into the kitchen. "What does the---_baby_want to eat?"

"Um," Rachel begins. "I don't know. Let me ask him. He says he wants peanut butter and jelly, with some peanut butter on apple slices, a piece of that chocolate cake you made last night, and a big glass of milk to help him wash it down."

"Cray appetites." Haley says. "I remember those days."

"Yeah?" Rachel asks.

"Oh, yeah." Haley says. "It was right around the days when you'd be crashing limousines, sleeping with older guys, crashing parties."

"Um." Rachel says speechless.

"Kidding." Haley smiles. "Well, at least you're still sleeping with older guys. Right?"

"And married guys." Rachel winks.

"Alright, Missy." Haley says. "I'm on your food now. You need another pillow, maybe to put up your feet?"

"No. I'm good." Rachel passes. "Haley, I just wanted to say thanks. I really appreciate you helping out."

"Of course." Haley smiles. "You're pregnant with my husband's child after all. That makes him, like, my son's half brother."

"Just like Lucas and Nathan." Rachel says.

"And that would make you Karen." Haley adds. "No. Wait. We're going to have to change some things. You're so a Deb. I'm totally Karen."

**Scene 9**

Bar. Nathan and Cooper are sitting in there having some drinks.

"It's nice to finally sit back and have a few drinks with my nephew." Cooper says. "Legally."

Nathan chuckles.

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "It's weird, once you turn twenty-one the thrill of drinking kind of goes out the window."

"Of course." Cooper says. "Half the thrill of drinking before you're of legal age is knowing you're doing something forbidden."

"Two more drinks over here, bartender." Nathan calls out.

"Damn boy." Cooper says, impressed. "It's the middle of the day."

"It's five o'clock somewhere, right?" Nathan laughs.

"So, let me ask you something." Cooper says. "Did you know Rachel's boyfriend? The one she cheated on with me?"

"Yeah, actually." Nathan nods. "He's been a good friend of the group's for years."

"How's he doing these days?" Cooper asks.

"Well," Nathan begins. "He's working as a news anchor in Tree Hill, and been dating a new girl for the last four months."

"So, ultimately," Cooper begins. "I saved the guy from continuing to having a relationship with a girl who's pregnant with your baby."

"I guess that's one way of looking at it." Nathan nods. "Seriously, though. I never exactly saw Rachel and Mouth as a huge epic romance thing."

"Like you and Haley." Cooper says.

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "Exactly. Or like Peyton and Lucas. Mouth and Brooke."

"Brooke?" Cooper asks. "Lucas's ex, Brooke?"

"Yeah." Nathan says. "They dated for a few weeks, but it didn't work out. Long distance."

"But you still think they're meant for an epic romance?" Cooper asks.

"Definitely." Nathan says. "They were really good together. But Mouth and Sarah seem happy, too."

The bartender sets down their two drinks.

"About time." Nathan says.

"We're busy, punk." The bartender says. "I guess you're not the only two alcoholics who come here in the middle of the day."

Nathan begins to look angry.

"Hey," Cooper begins. "Let it go. You don't need another bar fight."

Nathan picks up his drink.

"Sorry." Nathan says to Cooper. "I just---used to have trouble with that. I used to be an alcoholic. It's still a sore spot, I guess."

"Woa. I didn't know that." Cooper says. "Obviously. I.e. taking you to a bar in the middle of the day. Sorry, Nate."

"It's fine." Nathan laughs. "It's been awhile. Ever since I've been back with Haley, I haven't had the urge."

"What did start it?" Cooper asks. "Your drinking urge."

"My mom's death." Nathan admits. "And losing Haley."

"Well," Cooper begins. "I'm glad to see you've gotten your life back in order. I kind of feel like I need to do the same."

"What?" Nathan says. "Come on. You got a good life, man. You're a model. You're pretty damn rich."

"Looks and money aren't everything, Nate." Cooper says. "You should know that better than anyone."

Nathan nods.

"I would trade all my money in to have what you have." Cooper admits. "A loving wife. A great son."

"You want a family?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah." Cooper says. "I want all of that. Honestly, I've been afraid to get back into a serious relationship ever since my ex. But I think it was also because I was having more fun racing cars, and then modeling, being rich. Now I'm in my thirties, looking back, wishing I had done things differently. Realizing I don't have all the time in the world anymore."

"Hey, if You want to start a family, that's great." Nathan says. "But don't believe what you've done in your past was a waste. You still have plenty of time to get married and have kids. Trust me. Not everyone are like the Scott Family, getting married and having kids by your early twenties."

"Sure." Cooper nods. "But I always thought I wouldn't need all that family stuff. That the other things would make me happy enough. That having a family is overrated. But as I'm pushing forty, I'm realizing I want more out of my life."

"You're hardly pushing forty, Coop." Nathan tells him. "That's like me saying I'm pushing thirty. You've had a great life, man. Many people just want to live their lives their way in their twenties and do what they want. They don't want the responsibility of a family. Hell, some people don't start families until their forty something. You know, if anything, you're the lucky one."

"Lucky?" Cooper asks. "Me?"

"You had all that time to live your dreams, to do what you want." Nathan tells him. "So now when you do start a family, you know you'll be ready. You know you would have already lived your dreams and it's time to settle down. You won't have any regrets for when you do start a family. You won't end up like my Dad you lived his dream through his son, because his own dream fell through the cracks."

Cooper thinks.

"How come I'm getting this inkling that we're not just talking about me now?" Cooper asks.

"Bartender," Nathan begins. "Another drink over here." Nathan glares at Cooper.

**Scene 10**

Tree Hill High. Hall way. Lucas walks into the entrance of the school and heads for his office. Anna and her friend are walking down the hall in their gym clothes. Anna sees Lucas entering his office.

"You go ahead." Anna tells her friend. "I'll catch up."

"OK." Her friend replies, walking off.

Anna heads to Lucas's office and enters. Lucas is grabbing some paper work off of his desk, and turns to leave, only to see Anna standing there.

"Anna," Lucas begins. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah." Anna nods. "A bone to pick with you."

"I beg your pardon?" Lucas asks, confused.

"Only three people knew of my phobia to be in this school." Anna says. "You, me, and my friend. I've known my friend since elementary school, so she's pretty trust worthy. And I obviously trust myself."

"What are you getting at?" Lucas asks.

"Somehow now practically the whole school knows of my phobia." Anna informs him.

"You actually think I, a counselor, told your secret to everyone?" Lucas asks.

"Well, I don't exactly know high school counselor's policy on the patient-confidentiality thing." Anna says.

"I can't believe you'd think I'd betray you like that." Lucas says. "I would never think of it."

"No. I don't think you'd purposely betray me and tell any other students." Anna admits. "But, I know you're close to some teachers here. Maybe you mentioned some of your work to them."

"Look," Lucas begins. "The only thing I said to Mrs. Scott was to look over her student Anna for me. That's all."

"That's the only person?" Anna asks.

"Well," Lucas begins again. "I also told Principal Turner a student came to me about concerns regarding the school shooting. And only because I was trying to get him to agree students should be able to talk to each other about it on campus. But I didn't give him a name. I swear."

"Fine. I believe you." Anna says. "Look, I'm sorry for jumping down your throat. It's just people have been teasing me about it all day."

"So, don't listen to them." Lucas says. "And give me their names. I'll go to Turner."

"Thanks, Mr. Scott." Anna smiles. "You're the best."

"Please." Lucas says. "Call me Lucas."

"OK. I will." Anna says, as she writes the bullies names on a piece of paper and hands it to Lucas. Lucas slips it into his pocket.

"I'll go to Turner right now." Lucas says. "But I should be going there now. My wife's out in the car, waiting for me."

"Oh, my God." Anna says. "And I've been holding you up. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Anna." Lucas says. "My door is aways opened to my students."

"Well," Anna smiles. "I wont keep you any longer." Anna says walking out of his office.

"Have a good day, Anna." Lucas says, locking his office door. "Remember. Keep your chin up high."

Anna nods, as she walks down the hallway, confidentally.

**Cut To:**

Lucas's car. Peyton's sitting in the passenger's seat. Lucas enters the car and closes the door.

"That took a while." Peyton says.

"Sorry." Lucas says. "A student needed to talk to me."

"Glad to see it's going so well for you in there." Peyton smiles.

"I'm just going to drop you off at Haley's and then I have to come right back." Lucas says. "I need to talk to Turner for this student."

**Scene 11**

WECT station. Mouth gets off the elevator and looks over at Sarah at the receptionist's desk. He takes a big gulp and walks over to her. She sees him coming.

"I'm surprised to see you without Rhonda on your back---side." Sarah says.

"You know what," Mouth begins. "You're over-reacting. She came onto me and you happened to walk in on the second that it looked bad. I turned her down before you came in, and I was about to as you walked in, too. But you acting this way with me, all jealous and not trusting me, it really hurts considering we just celebrated our four month anniversary."

"I'm sorry." Sarah apologizes. "But do you really think I'm jealous over Rhonda?"

Mouth looks confused.

"The whole office knows she'll hit on anything." Sarah reminds him.

"Then what are you acting so insecure over?" Mouth asks.

"_This_." Sarah says, handing him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Mouth says, as he unfolds it.

"One advantage of being the receptionist," Sarah begins. "Is that we get to take down everyone's messages they receive. Including ones from ex-girlfriends."

Mouth understands now, as he finishes reading who the message is from.

"She called here?" Mouth asks. Sarah nods, looking down. "I know how much you loved her, and I just figured it would be a no-brainer for you."

"What?" Mouth asks. "Choosing her over you?"

"Obviously." Sarah says.

"Sarah," Mouth begins. "I'm with you. You're my girl. That's not going to change."

Mouth lifts up the piece of paper.

"She's history." Mouth tells Sarah. "I promise."

Mouth throws the message/paper in a nearby trash can.

Sarah smiles.

"Now," Mouth begins. "Can we forget this whole thing happened and get back to us?"

Sarah keeps smiling, nodding.

**Scene 12**

Tree Hill High. Turner's office. Lucas knocks on his door, and then walks in.

"Lucas Scott." Turner says. "How can I help you today?"

"You may think preventing the students from talking about that day," Lucas begins, as Turner cuts him off.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Turner asks him, agitated.

"---Is going to help," Lucas continues, setting Anna's piece of paper down on his desk. "But it isn't. Forbidding students to do something is the first thing they end up wanting to do. Don't high school principals have to take at least one psychology class in college?"

"So what," Turner says. "We should just let them run amuck just because if we set rules some students will want to break them?" Turner asks picking up his piece of paper.

"No." Lucas says. "But we shouldn't tell them if they talk about that day we're going to punish them, either. After something like that they need outlets to talk to about their fears and concerns."

"We give them outlets!" Turner says, losing his patients. "You come in here and question how I do my job, acting like you know more than I do? You try being a principal for as long as I have, Lucas, and then you try telling me everything's cut and dry, easy as pie. There's tough decisions to be made, and I don't appreciate you questioning my qualifications!" Turner pauses. "As for giving outlets to students to talk about their problems, I have. And I'm looking at him right now."

"A lot of students feel intimidated, embarrassed to talk to a counselor," Lucas begins. "And would feel more comfortable talking to their own peers."

"Like you said, Mr. Scott," Turner says. "We as authorities can't totally stop students from doing what they want. If they want to talk to each other about it, they'll find a way to do it."

Lucas gives up.

"Anyway." Lucas says. "I didn't come here to talk about that exactly. I came here because one of my students has been getting bullied, and she wrote down that list of the bullies. I'm assuming bullying is still against one of your rules, yes? Considering the last few years at this school."

"I'll call these students in right away and talk to them." Turner says. "What's this girl's name?"

"I can't tell her. It's called patient confidentiality." Lucas says.

"Fine." Turner says. "I can do without it. Anything else you'd like to bring to my attention?"

"I think that covers it." Lucas says.

"Well then," Turner says. "If you'll excuse me---"

"Of course." Lucas nods, as he walks out.

Turner turns out his loud speaker and begins talking.

"Attention all students, this is your principal speaking." Turner says. "Would the following students please come to my office, immediately. Curtis Stone. Tommy Smith. And Alan Simmons."

**Scene 13**

_That night._ Brooke's NY apartment. Brooke is finishing putting on her make-up and now putting some earrings and jewelry on. She glances at her clock, which reads: _6:57 p.m. _

"Shoot." Brooke says, hurrying. "He's going to be here any minute."

Brooke grabs her purse and walks out to the main room. Suddenly, her intercom buzzes. Brooke walks over to it and presses the button.

"Yeah?" Brooke asks. "Who's this?"

"It's, uh, Bryan." The man says. "Tiffany's brother."

"Oh." Brooke smiles. "I'll be right down."

Brooke locks up and goes down stairs.

**Cut To:**

Brooke walks through the door and sees Bryan. She smiles. He smiles back. They embrace in a hug.

"So," Brooke begins. "Find the place alright?"

"Sure." Bryan nods. "I'm on time on the dot, aren't I?" He winks.

"You are." Brook nods. "Very impressive. So, where are we going tonight?"

"Eamonn's." Bryan replies. "Ever been there?"

"No, but I've heard of it." Brooke says. "I've heard great reviews on the place."

"Well, shall we then?" Bryan asks, as he locks his arm into Brooke's, and they walk out the door.

**Scene 14**

Haley's/Nathan's apartment. Outside. Nathan and Cooper are at the door, about to go in.

"You know," Nathan begins. "I was thinking. Why don't you get a fresh start here? Settle down in Tree Hill, with family nearby."

"Yeah?" Cooper asks, thinking.

They walk inside. Peyton, Rachel, Haley, and Lucas are having dinner.

"About time you got home." Haley says. "Oh, Cooper. Hi." Haley hugs him.

"Hey." Cooper says.

"He was at my mother's grave today." Nathan says. 'We get to talking, hung out for the day."

"Were you guys drinking?" Haley asks, smelling it on them.

"We had a few." Nathan says casually. "Is that food I smell? Sweet. I'm starving." Nathan goes into the kitchen.

"Just a few?" Haley asks.

"We started out with a few." Cooper tells her. "And then things escalated. Sorry."

"Oh, no. It's not your fault." Haley says.

"It kind of is." Cooper says. "It was my idea to go to the bar. I didn't know he had an alcohol problem until later."

"Well, that was a long time ago." Haley says.

"That's the thing about being an alcoholic." Cooper tells her. "No matter how much time passes, it's always a threat of creeping back into your life. Keep an eye on him."

"I have been." Haley says. "You hungry?"

"Starved." Cooper says, as they walk into the kitchen.

**Scene 15**

New York restaurant. Eamonn's. Brooke and Bryan are sitting looking at their menus.

"Everything looks so good." Brooke says gazing at the menu. "Oh, and that's expensive. I have no idea what I want." She looks up at Bryan.

"Well," Bryan begins. "Order anything you want. Cost is not an issue tonight."

"Thanks." Brooke smiles. "You're sweet."

"So, Tiffany tells me you're from North Carolina?" Bryan asks.

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "Small town. Tree Hill. How about you?"

"I'm from a small town down south, too." Bryan says. "In Tennessee."

"So, that's where that accent came from." Brooke says.

Bryan nods.

"So," Bryan begins. "You really don't recognize me?"

"Should I?" Brooke asks.

"No. Of course not." Bryan says. "But I thought you might. I report the weather right from the WRGZ news station right here in the Big City."

"You're a news caster?" Brooke asks.

"Weather caster, actually." Bryan corrects her. "Yeah. Why so surprised?"

"Oh." Brooke says. "No reason."

**Flashback: On a plane.**

Mouth and Brooke are sitting on a plane together.

"This is good, right?" Brooke asks Mouth. "Us."

"It's perfect." Mouth replies, giving her a kiss.

**/End of flashback: Present time.**

Back in the restaurant. The waiter is standing at their table.

"Brooke?" Bryan asks. "The waiter is here."

"Oh." Brooke says as she was smiling, now looking up at the waiter. "I'll have the special. Uh. Surprise me." Brooke hands her menu to him.

Bryan hands his menu to the waiter.

"Thanks, sir." Bryan smiles awkwardly because of Brooke.

So, um," Brooke begins. "Tiffany tells me you don't date much since your last ex."

"I haven't dated at all, actually, since her and I broke up." Bryan says. "Well, not really. I did have two first dates, but they didn't go anywhere."

"What happened?" Brooke asks.

"Well with my first date after my ex," Bryan begins. "I really wasn't to date other people. I spent practically the whole date thinking about my ex, not giving this new, perfectly nice girl in front of me a chance."

"That sucks." Brooke replies.

"I even once," Bryan begins, pausing, as he chuckles. "Once called the girl by my ex's name. How embarrassing is that, right?" He chuckles again.

"Sounds like, Mouth." Brooke smiles. Bryan looks at her weird. "Uh." Brooke stutters. "You have something on your---" Brooke says, pointing to her own lips.

"Oh." Bryan says, wiping his lips. "Thanks. That's odd, considering we haven't eaten anything yet."

"How did you know when you were over your ex? Completely. Totally ready to date someone new." Brooke asks/says.

"Probably when I went on a date and sincerely enjoyed myself." Bryan says. "Didn't think about my ex. Didn't call my date the wrong name. Just having fun in the moment, getting to know this new person in my life."

"I see." Brooke says, as she looks down, crumbling her bread to pieces.

"Excuse me." The waiter says as he sets their dinner on their table. "Anything else, you love birds?"

Bryan and Brooke look at each other embarrassingly.

**Scene 16**

Haley's/Nathan's apartment. Haley, Nathan, Rachel, Peyton, and Lucas are sitting around talking after dinner.

"Hey, Luke." Nathan says. "You bought my son a toy gun?"

"Nathan." Haley says, telling him to stop.

"I did?" Lucas asks. "Oh. You mean that little toy action figure he wanted?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "Now he's going around the house and his school pretending to shoot people."

"That's awful." Lucas says. "Because of that toy? I'll talk to him if you want."

"We already did." Nathan says. "It's taken cared of. Just next time, maybe get the toys you buy my son approved by me or Haley first?"

"I did." Lucas says, as Haley waves her arms at him behind Nathan. "Haley said it'd would be OK."

Haley gives Lucas a look. Nathan turns around to Haley.

"You did?" Nathan asks her surprised.

"Well," Haley begins. "You were with Brooke and I had to make those tough parenting decisions on my own."

Nathan gets quiet.

"Besides," Haley begins. "Jamie didn't start shooting because of that toy. He started because his friend at school told him guns were cool."

"A fact you were going to let keep hidden from me as you blamed me, Nathan." Lucas says.

"Sorry." Nathan replies. "I had a few beers."

Everyone chuckles.

"Well," Peyton begins. "I think that toy was really cute, Lucas."

"When did you see it?" Nathan asks. "You were in L.A. with Daniel when I was with Brooke." Nathan pauses. "We sure have changed partners a lot the last few years."

"And on that note," Haley begins. "How are you feeling, Rachel? You look a little cold."

"I'm OK with my blanket." Rachel smiles. "Thanks, Hales."

"So, anyway," Nathan begins. "Back to this toy, Sawyer. So you're gonna let your little boy play with toy guns?"

"Well," Peyton begins. "Probably not."

"Well, wait a second." Lucas says. "Why not? Like Hales said, it wasn't the toy that was the problem. It was his friend."

"OK." Nathan says. "So you're not gonna let your son have friends?"

"I just think if parents teach their child fantasy from reality, toys from real life," Lucas says. "Having a few so-called violent toys won't hurt. Besides, what else is he going to play with? His sister's barbies? Girls like dolls and making cakes, boys enjoy soldiers and blowing people up. It's a fact of life."

"Oh, this is so great!" Haley smiles, excited.

"What is?" Nathan asks.

"This." Haley says again. "Having other parents to be lame with and discuss parenting debates. And who better for that to be than our best friends."

"Lame?" Peyton asks. "Now we're lame?"

"We're twenty-three year olds discussing our kids on a Friday night." Haley says. "What did we used to do on a Friday night five years ago?"

Every one thinks.

"We are so lame." Nathan agrees.

"No." Lucas says. "We're just parents now."

"When did that happen again?" Haley asks. "Cuz, honestly, I still feel like Tutor Girl."

"Teacher Girl now, Hales." Lucas says.

"Is Cooper still out back?" Nathan asks. "He's been out there for awhile."

"I think he feels awkward with me here." Rachel admits.

"He feels awkward?" Haley asks. "Hey. If I can get over you having my husband's baby and sleeping with him, Cooper can get over his little drama, too."

"You're right." Cooper says just now standing in the back door way.

"Cooper." Haley says. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean---"

"Yes, you did." Cooper says. "And you're right. I should get over. And I am. That's why I'm going to take my nephew's advice and start a new life right here in Tree Hill."

Everyone looks surprised. Nathan smiles.

"Where I'm close to the people who I love." Cooper adds.

**Scene 17**

New York City. Brooke's apartment. Outside. Brooke and Bryan are standing on the street corner, in front of Brooke's place.

"Well," Brooke says. "I had a good time. Uh. Goodnight. Thanks for everything."

She turns around to her door.

"Can we do this again maybe?" Bryan asks. Brooke turns to him.

"You want to?" Brooke asks.

"I mean," Bryan begins. "It's obvious your head was somewhere else tonight, but I know how that feels. As long as it wasn't because you don't like me, then, yes, I'd like to get to know you some more."

"I'm sorry." Brooke shakes her head. "I'm not looking for anyone new right now."

"Oh." Bryan says.

"I have to figure out some ghosts in my closet first." Brooke adds.

"Well, after you've done that," Bryan begins. "Give me a call."

"OK." Brooke smiles. "We'll see."

Bryan walks away. Brooke enters her apartment building.

**Cut To:**

Inside Brooke's apartment. Brooke enters her own door. She sets down her purse and sees that she has a new message. She hits the play button.

_"Brooke, it's Tiffany." _The message says as it plays back. _"Guess you're still out with my brother. Oh my gosh! It must be going well. Well give me all the details when you get home, no matter how late. OK? Well, just the basic details. Not the gross ones, if there are any. OK. Bye!"_

"Not doing that anymore." Brooke says to herself, as she dials Tiffany's number.

"Hello?" Tiffany says answering her phone.

"It's Brooke." Brooke says. "Your brother's really nice. But he's no Mouth. I realized I have to go back to Tree Hill tonight. I'm sorry." Brooke hangs up.

**Cut To:**

NYC Airport. Brooke is sitting down waiting for her plane to arrive.

**Scene 18**

_The Next Day._ In a diner. Lucas and Anna are having breakfast together.

"I know this probably wouldn't look exactly right to Turner," Lucas begins. "But I wanted to talk about everything on an off-campus atmosphere. I always treated my students like equals, as my friend, instead of like I'm above them. And sometimes that kind of back-fired at times. But I'm not going to let a couple of disappointments ruin your chance to show me we can be friends and still have respect for each other. You know I used to be a basketball coach, and I loved it, but for all the wrong reasons. This is my first semester as a counselor, and this is my second dream. I'm going to make sure I do a good job at it. I'm also going to make sure I help you get over your fears and get past all the bullying, no matter what."

Lucas takes a sip of his coffee. Anna smiles at him.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Sometimes you can see someone you used to know in someone new."_

Lucas looks at Anna, as he imagines Jimmy Edwards sitting right next to her.

**Cut To:**

Haley/Nathan's apartment. Jamie is playing with his friend from Nixon Kindergarten. Nathan and Haley are watching, eating breakfast.

"Are you boys hungry from all of that playing?" Haley asks them.

"No." Jamie says. "We're having too much fun to eat."

Haley and Nathan laugh. Jamie's friend suddenly aims his hand in the shape of a gun at Jamie.

"Zack," Jamie begins to say to his friend. "That is not nice to do that."

"Oh." His friend, Zack says, putting his hand down. "Sorry, buddy."

Nathan and Haley smile.

"We might be lame parents," Nathan begins. "But we're lame parents who are raising a heck of a son."

**Cut To:**

Mouth's apartment. Outside. Brooke's taxi pulls up. She gets out and goes to the door, and knocks. She looks nervous. Mouth finally answers it, alone.

"Brooke," Mouth says surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here for you, Mouth." Brooke smiles. "For us. I miss you, Mouth. I still love you. And I came here so we can be together." Brooke smiles.

Mouth is speechless. Suddenly, Sarah's voice is heard.

"Hey, babe," Sarah begins. "Who's at the door?" Sarah asks, as she looks out the door and sees Brooke.

"Just my ex." Mouth informs her. "Brooke Davis."

Brooke's smile fades, as she looks stunned.

**Cut To:**

Back to Nathan and Haley's apartment. Nathan and Haley are finishing their breakfast. Suddenly, they hear Rachel screaming from the guest room.

"Nathan!" Rachel calls out from the other room. Nathan and Haley run into her room.

"Rachel," Nathan begins. "Are you OK?"

"The baby's coming." Rachel tells him. "For real this time. I can feel it."

"Haley," Nathan begins. "Get Jamie and Zack and get the car started. Call Lucas and everyone immediately. I'm about to have a baby."

_**END OF CHAPTER.**_


	25. Honey, You're Just Like Your Father

**Season 6. Chapter 6.03 (25). **_**'Honey, You're Just Like Your Father.'**_

**Scene 1**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --- _

_"There's something about a baby being born that brings people together at once. But no body said it's always pleasant when the people get together."_

Sarah and Mouth are sitting together. Brooke is sitting across from them. No body is making eye contact. They're in the Tree Hill Memorial Hospital.

"Why are you here again?" Sarah asks.

"Uh," Brooke begins. "Rachel's one of my good friends."

"Right." Sarah says. "But why are you _here_, as in this spot of the waiting room?"

"I'm sorry," Brooke begins. "I didn't realize we had assigned seats."

"I need some air." Mouth says. "Excuse me." He gets up and heads for the exit.

"B#tch." Sarah says to Brooke folding her arms.

"Wh#re." Brooke insults her back, crossing her arms and looking away.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) --- _

_"Isn't it tragic when a baby is born in tragic circumstances? So innocent, small, and peaceful. The baby didn't ask to be born or made, yet sometimes two people's irresponsibility unexpectedly produces another life. Just how many people walking around on this earth were 'accidents'? Even more tragic is when a baby is born into an environment of uncertainty, dislike, single parenthood. Who ever said this world was perfect?"_

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. Nathan is praying in the chapel part of the hospital. He has a paper bag next to him on the seat. Lucas walks in.

"Hey." Lucas says. "Sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"Nah." Nathan says, sitting back up. "I was done anyway."

"There's a room full of people out there who love you, Nate." Lucas says. "What are you doing in here?"

"Praying." Nathan says. "For the baby."

"Rachel was just checked into her room." Lucas says. "She's not even dialated yet. Don't you think your praying is a bit premature?"

"Not the way I've been acting." Nathan says. "God may make something wrong with this baby just to spite me."

"I don't think it works that way, Nathan." Lucas tells him. "Besides, you're a good person. Good father, husband, brother."

"Yeah. OK, Luke." Nathan rolls his eyes.

"Obviously," Lucas begins. "You don't agree."

"Lucas, I'm Dan." Nathan says.

"Come on," Lucas begins. "You're so much better than Dan ever was."

"No. Actually, I'm just like Dan." Nathan says. "This baby makes me Dan. I've now gotten two women pregnant. My wife, and the 'other woman.'"

"Nate," Lucas begins. "Dan abandoned my mom and me to be with Deb and try to forget we ever existed. I don't see you doing that to Rachel or the baby."

"I also lost my dreams." Nathan adds. "I'm twenty-three years old, and I'm already asking myself questions like, 'What if?' and regretting my past. I told Dan I would never end up like him, and he said if I made the wrong choice I would. And he was right."

Nathan reaches for the paper bag and takes out a bottle of vodka.

"That's great, Nate." Lucas says. "You're drinking in the chapel."

"Spare me the lecture, Keith." Nathan says. "Oh. I mean, _Lucas_."

"Listen to me," Lucas begins. "You wanna wallow in self-pity over what might be or what could've been rather than being out there with all of your family and friends and celebrating the soon-to-be birth of your second son, that's your problem. Hell, maybe wallowing in self-pity is working for you, Nate. Maybe you'd rather spend time with your friend Jack Daniels over your real friends and family, not to mention your five year old son. Well, I'll tell you this. That's not gonna work for Haley, or me, or anyone else out there. Speaking of making the wrong choices, Nate, you're making one right now. You don't wanna end up like Dan? Then look around, look at yourself in the mirror, and ask yourself if this is the person you really wanna be."

Lucas begins to turn around.

"I already know that it's not!" Nathan shouts. "Don't you get it? I know I don't want to be this person. I want to play on the _NBA_, live my dreams, _and _be married to Haley and have my son at the same time."

"Well, you still have Haley and Jamie," Lucas tells him. "For now at least. Change now, and realize you still have a lot of good in your life despite losing the _NBA_, or you could always lose Haley and your son again. _The choice _is yours, Dan. Oh. I mean, _Nathan_."

Lucas walks out. Nathan takes another gulp of his vodka.

_**END OF TEASER.**_

**Scene 2**

Anna is at the river court park with her friend Mia. They're watching their guy friends play basketball. Anna and Mia are working on homework sitting on the bench in front of the court.

"Hey, Josh." Anna calls out to one of her basketball friends. Josh looks her way. "How's Coach Scott treating you?"

"Scott's cool." Josh says. "How's his bro treating you?"

"Scott's hot." Anna smiles.

"Get back to your homework." Josh says, as he slams dunk the basketball.

"Damn man!" Another player says to Josh.

"So," Mia begins. "Do you get any of this?"

"Yeah. Don't you?" Anna asks.

"No." Mia says. "Mrs. Scott doesn't explain it very well."

"I think Mrs. Scott is a great teacher." Anna smiles. "But if you need help, just ask her. She's great like that."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. Waiting room. Sarah, Brooke, Haley, Jamie, Peyton, are sitting around. Lucas walks out.

"Your husband's being a dick again." Lucas says Haley. "A drunken dick, actually. Look after him."

Lucas walks out of the room. Peyton gives Haley a glare.

"You heard him, Hales." Peyton says. "You better go."

Haley chuckles.

"I guess so." Haley says. "Be right back, kay?"

Haley gets up and leaves. Sarah, Brooke, and Peyton all look at each other awkwardly.

"So, um," Peyton says. "How is everyone?"

Sarah and Brooke look away, especially from each other.

"I'm scared!" Jamie says suddenly.

"Aw, buddy." Peyton says, picking him up and putting him on her lap. "Why's that?"

"I don't like hospitals." Jamie makes a sad face.

"Me either." Peyton agrees with him. "Hospitals and I don't agree. Never did. But, you know, I think it's like that for most people."

"Yeah, buddy." Brooke says to him. "No body likes hospitals. Especially not your Daddy or Uncle Lucas."

"Is that why Daddy is alone in the chapel and not out here with us?" Jamie asks her innocently.

Brooke and Peyton look at each other sadly.

"Something like that, bud." Brooke smiles at him.

"I'm gonna go find Mouth." Sarah says getting up and walking out.

"What's Mouth see in her anyway?" Brooke asks.

"I think she's nice." Peyton says.

"That's not fair." Brooke tells her. "You're my best friend. You're suppose to say she's a rotten---" Brooke remembers Jamie is in the room. "---Witch. Hmm!"

"So," Peyton begins. "I guess I don't need to ask what brings you back to Tree Hill then?" Peyton chuckles.

"Oh," Brooke begins. "Shut up, P Sawyer!" Brooke says. "P Scott! Whatever!" Brooke laughs.

**Scene 3**

Mouth is in the front (outside) of the hospital. He's sitting on the edge of a fountain. Sarah walks out and walks over to him, sitting down next to him.

"Again," Sarah begins. "I'm sorry for the jealously and immature act."

Mouth is silent.

"Hello?" Sarah waves her hand in front of him. "Earth to Mouth."

"Stop it." Mouth says, seriously. "I'm not joking around here."

"I know that." Sarah looks down.

"You keep getting mad at me over stupid things that I can't control." Mouth says. "I didn't ask for Brooke to come back. OK? I didn't ask for Rhonda to come onto me. I'm sorry you had to see both. But it's really not fair to me that you react the way you do."

"I said I'm sorry." Sarah says. "But, come on, Mouth. Your beautiful ex comes back to town and I don't have a right to get a little insecure?"

"That's right." Mouth nods. "Because you're suppose to be secure in this relationship. Insecurity isn't an attractive quality. I should know. I used to be so. You're suppose to know that I love you, and Brooke being in town again isn't going to change that."

"I just---" Sarah begins. "Just really love you, a lot. I don't want to lose you to anyone."

"You won't." Mouth assures her. "You won't, not ever."

Sarah smiles. They kiss.

Over by the entrance of the hospital, Brooke is watching Mouth & Sarah. Peyton comes walking behind her with Jamie, and gives her a hug.

"You OK B Davis?" Peyton asks.

"If you use the term OK loosely." Brooke says sadly.

"Come on." Peyton says. "Lets go give Rachel some company. And _them_some space."

Brooke touches Peyton's hand, which is on her shoulder, with her own and smiles.

"OK." Brooke says. "Thank you."

The three walk back inside.

**Cut To:**

Inside the hospital's chapel. Haley is standing in the doorway. Nathan is facing down, sitting. The vodka bottle is empty.

"Figured it was only time you'd be in here," Nathan begins. "Since Lucas just left."

"Your son's about to come into this world, Nathan." Haley tells him. "Why aren't you with his mother right now?"

"Didn't Lucas tell you?" Nathan asks. "I'm with my good friend. Jack." He holds up the vodka bottle.

"I thought you were going to try to not show your bad side anymore, Nathan." Haley reminds him.

"Oh well." Nathan says. "Life's a b#tch. Right, Hales?"

"Life is what you choose to make it, Nathan." Haley says.

"That's great." Nathan says. "You read that off a fortune cookie?"

"Now what's your problem?" Haley asks. "And I thought we were doing good again."

"We are." Nathan sighs. "My bad mood has nothing to do with us, Hales."

"You know, Nathan," Haley begins. "Just because we're married doesn't mean you can treat me with no respect whenever you're in a bad mood."

"I know." Nathan says. "I'm sorry. I am. I just need you close right now."

Haley sits next to Nathan and rubs his back.

"So what's really the matter?" Haley asks.

"I'm scared." Nathan admits.

"Of what?" Haley asks.

"Of this baby having complications." Nathan says. "Of me never finding my way. Never having another dream. Of Jamie growing up and having the kind of relationship with me as I did with my Dad. Of Lucas and I becoming Keith and Dan."

"I notice I didn't make the list." Haley says.

"That's the one thing I'm not afraid of." Nathan says. "Losing you. I know I never will."

"Everything's gonna be OK." Haley says. "The baby, all of your relationships. You have to stop worrying so much."

"I guess I should go check on Rachel, huh?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah." Haley says. "She needs you more than I do right now."

"You're right." Nathan smiles, exiting the chapel.

"But I still need you a lot." Haley says to herself.

**Scene 4**

River court. Anna and Mia are still doing homework on the bench. Josh and the guys are playing basketball. Two guys holding a basketball walk before the court.

"Can we help you?" Josh asks.

"Yeah." The guy says. "We here to practice while the official practice is not in session."

"This is our court." Josh says.

"We're all Ravens." The guy says.

"No." Josh disagrees. "In the gym we're all Ravens. Out here, not so much. Now get off our court."

"This is a public park." The guy reminds him.

"Fine." Josh says. "Then go play in the grass. This is still _our_court."

"Tell you what, fool." The guy says. "We'll play you for it."

"You guys wanna play_us_?" Josh asks. "Please. I've seen how y'all play at practice."

"Oh. Too good for you?" The guy asks.

Josh laughs. "Yeah, right!" Josh says.

"Then play us, if you so confident." The guy says.

"Don't do it." Anna calls out.

"I'll play you for the girl." The guy says. "She pretty damn fine."

"I'm not a trophy, jerk." Anna says from the bench.

"No." The guy says. "But you are a 'fraidy cat."

"Watch it, b#tch." Josh warns him.

"Oh." The guys says. "So that's your weak spot. The girl."

"Get the hell of my court right now," Josh begins. "Or y'all are gonna find yourselves in a fight."

"Or maybe you find yourself in a fight, fool." The guy says, as he punches Josh.

Anna gasps and runs over to Josh.

"Are you OK?" Anna asks.

"A lot better than this guy's gonna be." Josh says, tackling the guy to the grass.

They start rolling around on the grass, fighting each other, and swinging their arms trying to hit each other. Suddenly, Anna tries to break them apart by trying to physically separate them, and the guy accidentally punches Anna in her nose.

"Ow!" Anna yells cupping her nose and backing away. "Jerk!"

Josh gets up and goes over to Anna.

"You hit a girl?!" Josh asks the guy.

"I meant to hit you!" The guy says.

"I think it's broken!" Anna yells.

"Lets get you to a hospital." Josh says.

**Scene 5**

**Flashback: New York City. Two weeks after Mouth and Brooke flew to NYC.**

Brooke's apartment. Mouth is cooking dinner. The table is set nicely, with candles burning, soft music playing, plates set up on the table. Brooke walks in and sets down her purse.

"Oh." Brooke says. "What a long day."

She enters the kitchen and sees Mouth cooking. Then she sees the table set nicely.

"Wow." Brooke says smiling. "What's the occasion?"

"My last night in the city." Mouth tells her, as he whips the mashed potatoes with an electric masher. "Oh. And the steaks are cooking on the grill out on the balcony. Can you check them?"

"You're leaving?" Brooke asks, not moving.

Mouth turns around.

"Well," Mouth begins. "I can't stay here forever."

"I'm sorry." Brooke says. "I was under the impression we had something going here. Like, um, I don't know, a relationship."

"Brooke, we do." Mouth says. "But, I--I have a life in Tree Hill."

"But I'm here." Brooke says. "I _have _to be here. I have a contract with fashion designers _here_. You can report the news from anywhere."

"Actually, I can't." Mouth says. "Not right away, anyway. The only reason I'm giving the news now, and not doing entry level work still, is because I got a special promotion. A promotion I wouldn't be getting right away if I worked at a news station here."

"Working at news stations here, you can make a lot more money in the big city." Brooke tells him.

"It's also a lot harder to get your foot in the door in the big city." Mouth informs her.

"Not with your experience!" Brooke says.

"What experience?" Mouth asks. "I'm been giving the news for a few _weeks_."

"So, what," Brooke begins. "That's it for us?"

"Tree Hill's not that far away." Mouth says.

"Oh, please." Brooke says. "Long distance never works out."

"It does when the people involved really love each other." Mouth smiles, hugging her.

"Long distance puts a strain on every relationship." Brooke says, being realistic.

"Well," Mouth begins. "I can't stay. Not yet."

"So, what now?" Brooke asks.

"I guess," Mouth begins. "We weren't exactly meant to be after all."

"Yeah." Brooke nods tearfully. "I guess not."

"Enjoy your dinner for one." Mouth says, grabbing his coat, and suit case already packed, and leaving.

**Cut To:**

Present time. Memorial Hospital. Brooke is sitting in the waiting room, with her head down.

**Scene 6**

Lucas and Peyton are getting some chips out of the candy machine. As they grab their chips, they turn and there stands Anna with her nose wrapped up.

"Anna, what happened to you?" Lucas asks.

"I tried breaking up a fight," Anna begins. "And this happened."

"So," Peyton begins. "This is the famous Anna, huh?"

"Nice to meet you." Anna smiles. "You must be Peyton."

"That's me." Peyton smiles.

"You're amazingly pretty, by the way." Anna compliments her.

"Oh." Peyton blushes. "I'm five months pregnant. Definitely don't _feel_very pretty."

"She's right, you know." Lucas says.

"I was waiting for you to chime in their, guy." Anna chuckles. "Like, if you didn't say that you'd be sleeping in the dog house tonight."

Lucas and Peyton chuckle.

"Are you kidding?" Lucas asks. "It's like my second home."

"Stop it." Peyton says hitting him.

"Ouch." Lucas jokes.

"Boy, Lucas," Anna begins. "You really have a different side to you around your wife. Usually you're so---so serious and, um, everything."

"Is that right?" Peyton chuckles, asking. "Well, he is a writer, too, you know. They're known for their seriousness."

"_Hey_." Lucas says. "Am not. I happen to have a very good sense of humor, mind you."

Haley walks by, over-hearing the conversation.

"Lucas?" Haley asks. "Sense of humor? None, whatsoever." Haley smiles at Anna. "Hey, Anna. See you in class Monday. Bye." Haley walks away, giggling.

"She's really nice." Anna says.

"Not once you get to know her!" Lucas shouts enough for Haley to hear down the hall. Lucas and Anna chuckle.

"So," Anna begins. "What brings you two here?"

"Our friend is having a baby." Lucas informs her.

"By the way," Peyton turns to Lucas. "When exactly did she become our _friend_?"

"I don't know." Lucas shrugs.

"Because I came back from L.A., she was still the same old Rachel to me." Peyton says.

"You're going to be a mother." Lucas tells her. "You have to learn to love everyone, no matter what." He laughs.

"Yeah. OK." Peyton rolls her eyes.

"So, Anna, you hungry?" Lucas asks. "Want to attempt to eat the horrid cafeteria food here with us?"

"Sure." Anna smiles. "Love to."

**Scene 7**

_Eight-teen hours later._ Brooke is hanging over a chair, about to fall alseep. The rest of the gang isn't seen. Until, suddenly, Mouth walks in and sees Brooke. He goes over to the chair she's laying on.

"You wanna talk?" Mouth asks.

"Really?" Brooke asks. "You want to?"

"You came all this way to talk to me." Mouth says. "Least I can do is listen." Mouth sits down next to her. "I'm listening."

Brooke sits up.

"My friend set me up with this guy." Brooke admits. "We went on a date."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well." Mouth says.

"I thought about you the whole night," Brooke says. "And it's then I realized I was still in love with you."

"I love Sarah." Mouth tells her. "You told me long distance couldn't work. It was either I move out there or nothing. And I wasn't ready to do that. You were selfish, Brooke. You chose New York over me, and there was no wiggle room from you for compromising. So I found someone else, and I'm glad I did."

"I'm sorry." Brooke says. "I put my clothing line and success and potential fame about you. That was a mistake. One I wish I could take back."

"Your friend is in there right now having a baby." Mouth tells her. "Why don't you go in there and be there for her, instead of regretting the past?"

Mouth stands up.

"It's late." Mouth says. "Sarah and I are gonna take off. Tell Rachel we wish her the best."

"OK." Brooke nods. "There really is no chance for us again?"

"No." Mouth says. "Goodbye, Brooke Davis."

Brook gets up to go to Rachel's room. Mouth walks, turning the corner. There is Sarah, as he puts her arm around her.

"Lets go to bed." Sarah says. "I'm so tired."

**Scene 8**

Hospital. Rachel's room. Rachel is in there about to have the baby. The doctor is helping the baby out. Nathan is holding Rachel's hands.

"Come on, Rachel." Nathan says. "Just a little more. Push. Push. Push."

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" Rachel says, annoyed.

"Just a little more, Rachel." The doctor says. "I can see your baby's head."

"Aw." Rachel says sweetly. "OK. A little more. I can do this."

Rachel pushes as hard as she can. As a few moments passes, the doctor finally takes the baby out, as the nurses wraps him up and hands him to Rachel.

"Here you go, Ms. Gatina." The nurse says handing her the baby. "Your now a proud new mother of a baby boy."

"Mr. Scott," The doctor says. "Your friends can come in now."

Nathan goes out the door. Moments later, Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Jamie, and Brooke walk in.

"I'll let you visit with your frriends for a few minutes." The nurse says, picking back up the baby. "We just have to go get him cleaned up and good things like that." The nurse exits with the baby.

"How do you feel?" Brooke asks.

"Like I just had a baby." Rachel smiles. "Oh, Peyton. You're going to love this. I mean, not the actual delivery part because all the hyped up pain is very, very true. But afterwards, that moment when you're handed your new baby---it'll all be worth it."

"Wow, Rachel." Haley says. "Having a kid has really seemed to---change you."

Peyton smiles, leaning up against Lucas.

"This isn't so far away for us." Peyton says.

"Right around the corner." Lucas smiles, as he turns to Nathan. "So, Nate. When are you and Hales having your second one? Jamie told me he wanted a brother or sister."

"I did not!" Jamie says.

"You didn't?" Lucas asks.

"No!" Jamie tells him.

"Oh." Lucas says. "My bad. I must've heard wrong."

"Lets get off this subject, huh?" Nathan asks. "I already have two kids."

"Oh." Lucas says. "That's right. I'm such an idiot. Jamie, you already have a little brother."

"I do?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah." Lucas says. "He was just born."

"Wow." Jamie says. "That is so cool. Where is he?"

"The nurses just took him to get cleaned up." Lucas says. "He should be back soon."

"Yeah." Rachel nods. "I actually have the same question. Where did they take him anyway? I just got him and they take him away."

"Well, honestly," Peyton begins. "They probably went to do the circumcision."

"They do that now?" Rachel asks. "Oh, gosh. I signed the papers, but I just figured they did that on his first check-up." Rachel laughs at her lack of knowledge.

Haley goes over to Rachel and begins whispering.

"We didn't do that to Jamie." Haley whispers, shrugging. "Anyway, you sure you're feeling OK? Do you need anything? Ice chips, water, anything at all?"

"Gee, Hales." Lucas says. "Smothering her much?"

"Hey." Haley says. "I know what it's like to be in that bed having just had a baby, and pushing, sweating, and being tired for twenty hours and feeling really, really, thirsty afterwards."

"Thanks, Haley." Rachel smiles. "I'm fine, though. Thank you all for being here, by the way."

"Of course." Nathan says. "So how long do you have to stay?"

"Well," Rachel begins. "Everything's fine with the baby and me, so we can go within the next day. I guess back to your place?"

"Absolutely." Nathan says. "You're not going to live alone with a newborn. Stay with us, it's no problem."

**Scene 9**

_Two Days Later._ New York City. C Over B. Brooke is walking around checking all of the inventory and dresses being made, etc. Tiffany comes and finds her.

"Brooke," Tiffany begins. "There's a group interview going on downstairs. How many people do you want us to hire?"

"Enough, Tiff." Brooke says. "Make your best call. OK? How many times do I need to tell you, you're the manager I hired to basically run the store itself. Hire, fire employees. Do schedules. Gives breaks. That kind of stuff. You know, the dirty work. I'm up here doing the behind the scenes work. Remember? I don't get my hands dirty. I make the important calls, since, after all, this is my company. Remember? So just make your best call and stop bugging me for every little detail."

"It's a wonder what my brother sees in you." Tiffany says.

"That is a wonder." Brooke nods. "What's also a wonder is why I even went out with him in the first place. I came to the city to make it big and that's what I'm doing. I don't need men. I just need my clothes. Now if you're done playig freaking Dr. Phil slash cupid, then get down stairs and do your job."

"OK." Tiffany says. "OK." She walks to the elevator. "Mrs. Scrooge." She steps onto the elevator.

Brooke looks away and sighs heavily.

"Ms. Davis." A nearby worker says. "How's this dress look? Too short, small, big?"

"Looks like one of my dresses." Brooke says. "But, oh, that mannequin is not going down stairs. The shapes, curves, it's not realistic. Replace it now, or I'll replace you with a qualified worker." Brooke walks away.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Haley's classroom. Josh, Anna, and the other basketball player, Jeff, is sitting together.

"So," Haley begins. "Last time I saw all of you I assigned an essay that was due today. I assume you all of that done, yes?"

Josh raises his hand.

"Yes, Josh." Haley calls on him. "You have it done?"

"Yes, ma'am." Josh nods.

"OK." Haley says. "Then come present it to the class. Just focus on the main points." Haley goes over to his desk. "Get up. For the next few minutes, you're the teacher. And I'm the student."

"Alright." Josh says standing up and going to the front. Haley sits down in Josh's seat.

"OK, class." Josh says. "Class dismissed!"

The class laughs.

"No, no." Haley says. "Present your essay for real, or fail."

"Fine." Josh says. "Um. I wrote on the game of basketball, and why I love it. I love the game because I'm good. It's the one thing that gets me away from my life, classes, and problems. I think all of you should give basketball a try, and the reasons are three-fold. It's great exercise. You run so much in the game, and hardly realize it because it's so much fun and it's so easy to get wrapped up in scoring and all that. Basketball teaches teamwork and working together. No matter how good you are, you're not going to be able to score and win in a real game if you play selfishly and don't know how to work with your team mates. Lastly, basketball gives you confidence. Well, if you're good that is. You don't have to be a straight A student. But if you're good at basketball, it gives you something to be the best at. To excel in. I love the game. I really do."

Haley and the class claps. Josh hands Haley his essay on the way back to his seat. Haley gets up and goes to the front.

"Very nice, Josh." Haley says. "Who's next?"

"I'll go." Anna says, standing up, still with her nose wrapped up.

"OK." Haley says, as she sits in Anna's seat and Anna stands in front.

"My essay was on the dangers of bullying and why it's wrong." Anna says. "You see my nose everyone? Get a good look at it. I know, it's not attractive, but it was the result of bullying. Bullying hurts people, physically and emotionally. And bullying can leaves scars. Again, physical or emotional ones. You may think it's funny when you see someone getting bullied, but I can tell you the bullied person carries it with herself, --- or himself, for a long time. Bullies are nothing but insecure people who have to try and make themselves feel better by putting down others. I've talked about how bullying an hurt and cause scars of all kinds, and break body parts, too."

The class chuckles a little at her nose joke.

"But," Anna begins again. "Bullying can also cause death."

The class looks serious. Haley looks nervous.

"Bullying has been the cause of death and violence in schools across the country." Anna informs them. "But, even more, bullying's been the cause of death at our very own Tree Hill High. Most recently, it's been the cause of death for one of our students, and for one of our student's fathers. Even before you or I were even in high school, this was a problem. Six years ago," Anna begins.

Haley stands up.

"That's enough, Anna." Haley stops her.

"But I'm not done." Anna says

"Yes. You are." Haley says. "You know the rules. Anyone who discusses the school shooting has to go see Principal Turner. I'm sorry. It's my job to follow his rules."

Haley goes back to the front, and takes Anna's essay.

"You may have to do this over again," Haley begins. "On a more suitable topic."

Anna leaves the class room.

"So, anyway," Haley begins. "Who's next?"

**Scene 10**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Rachel is on the couch. Nathan walks out from the bedroom, and sits next to Rachel.

"He's down for his nap." Nathan says. "I forgot how much babies sleep."

"Thanks again for letting me stay here, Nathan." Rachel says.

"Rachel," Nathan begins. "It's really no problem at all. He's me son, after all. Stay as long as you need. And you really don't need to thank us everyday."

"I just feel like I've done nothing but cause trouble in this town," Rachel says. "And despite all of that, you guys are still so nice to me."

"if you're talking about high school," Nathan begins. "Then that's exactly that. Just high school. We all did things in high school we aren't proud of. I may have an even bigger list of regrets than you back then. As for the last year, well, it wasn't all you. It took two people to break up you and Mouth. You and Cooper. It took two people to make that baby. Me and you. See, nothing's just your fault. So just stop being so hard on yourself."

"Well, I'm glad one good thing came out of that night." Rachel says. "Jamie got a little brother."

"Who knew forgetting to put on a condom could result in that, right?" Nathan asks, chuckling.

"It's quite amazing." Rachel nods.

"Actually, that's how Jamie was born." Nathan remembers. "Haley wasn't on birth control, and we forgot to wear a condom. Two of the most beautiful accidents in this world."

**Cut To:**

Tree HIll neighborhood. Lucas and Cooper are standing outside a house in front of a movie van.

"I can't believe you're moving into a house so quick." Lucas says.

"That's the great thing about being rich." Cooper smiles. "You can start a new life whenever you want."

"For once in my life," Lucas begins. "I don't want to change a thing."

"If I had your life, I wouldn't either." Cooper admits.

"Yeah." Lucas says. "Nathan told me you wanted to start a family."

"Yeah. It's funny." Cooper says. "My nephews who are over ten years younger than I am are further along in their lives."

"Family wise, maybe." Lucas says. "But no one's perfect."

"Yeah. OK." Cooper says. "You and Nathan both have beautiful, loving, loyal wives. Nathan has a great son. You have two on the way. Yeah. That's not perfect."

"Hey, Coop." Lucas says. "You should've seen me and Peyton last year. Guy drama every month it seemed. Taking breaks here and there. Brooke confessing her love for me. We ended up kissing. There was a brief time when I thought it was over with me and Peyton. And Nathan and Haley, well, they're always going through something. It was mostly Rachel last year."

"Wow." Cooper says. "When you put it that way..."

"Yeah. Exactly. See?" Lucas asks. "Our lives may look perfect now and, sure, they're damn good from where I'm standing, but you should've seen the hell we went through to get here. Haley and Nathan are still going through a lot, with Nathan's drinking, injuries, everything."

"Yeah." Cooper says. "I actually noticed that. I'm worried about him."

"Is that why you're moving back to Tree Hill?" Lucas asks. "To look after Nathan."

"Partly, yeah." Cooper admits. "But I got to admit, I love it hear. This is my home."

"Because this is where Deb lived her whole life?" Lucas asks.

"Exactly." Cooper says. "And it's where you and Nathan live now."

Lucas smiles, they hug.

**Scene 11**

Recording studio. Peyton is listening to a local band play who wants to play for TRIC.

"Stop!" Peyton shouts, as she presses the intercom button. "Stop that _noise_."

"Man," The lead band member says. "It's called music, lady.

Peyton waves him back in her side of the room. The guy goes out his door and into her part of the room on the other side of the sound glass. Peyton hits the intercom button so no one else can hear them.

"Right now," Peyton begins. "You guys suck. And there's no way you're playing for TRIC unless you change a few things. A lot of things."

"We ain't changing." The lead member says.

"Well," Peyton begins. "Then you _ain't _playing my club, either."

The guy shrugs. He pulls out a smoke and lights up.

"Are you kidding me?" Peyton asks gesturing toward the 'no smoking' sign. "And besides, I'm _pregnant_!"

"I don't pay attention to signs." The guys tells her.

"Put that out right now or you'll never play in this _town _again." Peyton threatens him. "Trust me. I have connections. I can make it happen."

The guy puts it out.

"Satisfied?" The guy asks. "Now, what do we need to be playing TRIC?"

"You really wanna know?" Peyton asks. "Because I'm all about brutal honesty."

**Cut To:**

Nathan is fixing him and Rachel something to eat. Rach stands up and goes to the kitchen to talk to Nathan.

"Honestly, Nathan," Rachel begins. "I can't stay here permanently."

"You'll get your own place in Tree Hill eventually." Nathan says.

"I don't wanna live in Tree Hill forever." Rachel tells him. "I already called my parents. They're driving here right now and they'll be here tomorrow. I'm going with them, stay with them for awhile."

"You're taking a newborn on a cross-country road trip?" Nathan asks. "What's the rush?"

"I talked to my doctor." Rachel says. "As long as we stop once in awhile, he'll be fine. I never wanted to live here for good. I only out here for Mouth, and, well, that's over. No reason for my to stay here anymore."

"No reason?" Nathan asks. "How about the fact that you just gave birth to my son? That our son's brother is here, too. His father. That's not good enough reasons to stay?"

"Lets gets something straight, Nathan." Rachel says. "You, Haley, and Jamie are a family. In fact, you're the perfect, cookie-cutter image of what a family should be."

"Hardly." Nathan disagrees.

"Anyway, still," Rachel begins. "My son and I are a separate issue. We're not apart of the Scott family. And we both know it. It's time we start admitting it."

Nathan sighs.

**Scene 12**

Cooper and Lucas are carrying in a couch.

"Where do you want it?" Lucas asks.

"Uh," Cooper looks around. "Right here's good."

Lucas and Cooper set it down lightly, against the wall.

"You wanna take a beer break?" Cooper asks.

Lucas laughs.

"Already?" Lucas asks.

"Hey." Cooper says. "I'm no spring chicken like you anymore."

"Alright." Lucas says. "I'll take a cold one for a few."

"That's the spirit." Cooper tells him, as he goes to his fridge and takes out two beers. He walks back over to the couch, and hands one to Lucas. The guys sit down.

"I'm thinking we should've brought in the T.V. before we took our beer break." Lucas says.

"That would've been smart." Cooper realizes. "So, how's the job at the school going?"

"I like it." Lucas says.

"More than coaching?" Cooper asks.

"Basketball's always been a big part of my life," Lucas begins. "And I think because of that I just thought I would want to do something basketball related for a career. But I found my true callings. Writing and helping high school aged students with their problems. This year is the first one in my whole life that I've lived without basketball."

"How do you like helping those kids?" Cooper asks.

"It's wonderful." Lucas says. "I get to help them with small problems, sometimes they just need to talk to someone about anything. And other times, I can tell I'm helping someone who reminds me of Jimmy Edwards. Helping the bullied students, talking with the bullies, it feels great to make a difference in their lives."

"God, I'm so proud of you." Cooper tells him. "You remember that day on the river court when we talked right before Haley and Nathan renewed their vows?"

"Yeah." Lucas says. "You told me basketball wasn't everything."

"Yeah." Cooper says. "I told you the world would keep spinning, the sun would keep rising, even though one door has closed, a new one would bound to open some time soon. And that you would be OK, with or without basketball."

"I am so glad you're living here now." Lucas says. "With my mom, Keith, Deb---Dan, all gone, it feels good to have more family nearby."

"You know, Lucas," Cooper says. "For several years we didn't have a relationship because things with your and Nathan's families were so awkward and complicated. I'm really glad you and Nathan were able to break away from all of that, and make a new legacy for the Scott family."

"We pretty much owe it all to Haley." Lucas says.

**Scene 13**

Tree Hill High. Josh and Jeff are waiting outside the office. Anna suddenly walks out, as they begin walking together.

"What did Turner say?" Josh asks.

"He suspended me for a week." Anna tells them.

"What?" Josh asks.

"For doing an essay on bullying?" Jeff asks.

"So," Josh says. "Essentially this jerk off suspended you for doing your homework."

"Yeah." Anna says.

"Look,"Jeff begins. "We're not gonna let him get away with this."

"Yeah." Josh agrees. "We gotta get like a petition going. We'll get a bunch of students to sign to get you back into school. With two jocks and a senior girl, we can get anyone to sign it."

"A senior girl who everybody sees as scared." Anna adds. "Whatever. It's only a week. I'll just hang out with Lucas."

"Lucas?" Josh asks.

"Mr. Scott." Anna says. "The counselor. He told me to call him Lucas now."

"Wow." Jeff says. "You two are getting friendly awfully fast."

"Oh, yeah." Anna rolls her eyes. "I'm thinking about asking him to prom. Stop being so dumb, you guys."

Anna walks in front of them.

"Hey. We were kidding." Josh says.

"Fine." Anna says. "I know. I mean, it's not like he's even that much older than me. You know? I'm almost eight teen."

"Uh, yeah." Josh says. "Anyway, lets the three of us go to the movies tonight. Alright? We can see that new _I Am Legend_."

"Cool." Jeff nods. "Lets call Mia to come along, too."

"You got a little crush on her, Jeff?" Anna teases.

"No!" Jeff says.

""Jeff and Mia sitting in a tree..." Josh begins.

"Oh." Jeff says. "That's real mature."

**Scene 14**

_That night._ Haley/Nathan's apartment. Lucas knocks on their door. Nathan answers.

"Is, uh," Lucas begins. "Is Haley home?"

"Yeah." Nathan says. "Hold on."

Nathan walks away. Moments later, Haley walks to the door.

"Lucas, hi." Haley smiles. "What's up?"

"Can we talk out here?" Lucas asks.

"Um." Haley says. "Sure." Haley closes the door. "What's this about, Luke?"

"Did you send Anna to Turner's office today for writing an essay on bullying?" Lucas asks.

Haley sighs.

"Yeah." Haley nods. "So I take it you talked to Anna."

"She called me." Lucas says. "Why would you do that? I mean, you knew what she's going through. And as far as she said, their were no restrictions what she could write about for the essay."

"That's right." Haley says. "But, Lucas, Turner makes the rules. He said any students who talks about that day needs to go talk to him. The talking about bullying wasn't a problem. It's when she brought up the school shootings."

"Hales, Turner's rule is crap and you know it." Lucas says.

"That maybe so." Haley says. "But he's still the boss. He's not just the boss over the students, Luke, he's the boss over _us_. We have to listen to his orders."

"It's called standing up for what you know is right." Lucas tells her.

"Come on, Luke." Haley says. "She got a week's suspension. Not expelled. It's not the end of the world."

"But it also isn't fair." Lucas says. "That poor girl was so upset in my office, crying even, talking about getting bullied, about being afraid to come to school because of last April, and what do we do when she finally expresses those feelings to the class? We punish her for it, and make her write the essay over. An essay that's probably an A paper, by the way."

"I'll grade the paper she wrote if it'll make you feel better. OK?" Haley asks. "But, Luke, this notion you have that you think you can over rule the principal of the school, no matter what the reason, has to stop. Believe it or not, there are other counselors that he would get. Is this girl really worth losing your job over?"

"That's not gonna happen." Lucas says. "You know, I've known Turner for years."

"That doesn't matter, Lucas." Haley says. "This isn't high school anymore, Lucas, do you get it? We're not protected by the real world and everything that comes with that anymore. If you keep defying Turner with his rules he could very weel find a replacement for you. Just be careful, Luke. That's all I'm saying."

"I'm a counselor, Haley." Lucas says. "And by that, I'm there to help the students with their lives. Not to agree on everything Turner decides on, especially when it's as ridiculous as this rule. Good night, Haley." Lucas walks away.

**Scene 15**

Lucas/Peyton's apartment. Peyton is watching television and going for some band's profiles. Lucas walks in and sits next to her.

"How was your day?" Peyton asks.

"Alright." Lucas says. "Cooper is all moved in."

"That's pretty cool he's living in Tree Hill now." Peyton says.

"Yeah. Good to have more family in town." Lucas says.

"Oh, I'm not enough?" Peyton jokes.

"What do you got there?" Lucas asks gesturing to her paperwork.

"Work stuff." Peyton replies. "I gotta get three more bands for this weekend."

"Peyton," Lucas begins. "I told you. You shouldn't be working when you're pregnant. You're carrying two lives in there. Take it easy."

"Lucas," Peyton begins. "It's not like I'm a CEO of a big corporate company. I'll be fine."

"OK." Lucas drops it. "Just don't over do it."

"So tell me more about your day." Peyton tells him.

"Oh, wait til you here this." Lucas says. "Anna got suspended for a week for writing an essay on bullying on that school shooting. And, you know, I would expect that from Turner. But guess who's the one who sent Anna to Turner's office? Haley."

"Well," Peyton says. "She's just doing her job, and following Turner's rules."

"Don't tell me you agree with this stupid rule." Lucas says.

"Of course not." Peyton says. "But Turner is yours and Haley's boss, isn't he?"

"Alright. You sound like Haley." Lucas says. "Change topics, please."

"Alright alright, mister grouch." Peyton smirks at him. "Jeez."

**Scene 16**

_The next morning._ In front of Haley's/Nathan's apartment. Rachel is holding her baby in the car seat, waiting for her parents to arrive. Nathan, Haley, and Jamie ar standing by her, too.

"You got everything?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah." Rachel nods. "I tripled checked."

Rachel's parent's car pulls up.

"That's my ride." Rachel says, looking down at her son. "Are you ready, sweetie?"

"I still can't believe you're a mother." Haley admits. "Even more shocking, I think I'm actually gonna miss you."

Haley and Rachel hug.

"And I know this little guy," Haley says rubbing Jamie's head. "Is gonna miss his little brother. You wanna say goodbye to him?"

Jamie walks over to the car seat and gives his little brother a kiss on his fore head. Everyone says, "Aw."

"Take care of my boy for me, Rachel." Nathan tells her. "Take care of yourself, too."

"Same goes for you, Nate." Rachel says. "And take care of your wife." Rachel winks. "Well, I should be going. Tell Brooke I said I'll miss her."

Nathan nods. Rachel opens the car door, Nathan puts the car seat in for her. And then helps her in.

"And tell Mouth goodbye for me." Rachel adds. "I'll miss him. But don't tell him that when Sarah's around."

Nathan chuckles. Rachel's parents begin to pull out of the driveway. Nathan, Haley, and Jamie all wave goodbye. Rachel and her parents wave goodbye from the car.

"Goodbye, Nathan Jr." Nathan says, waving to the car.

The car pulls away, as Rachel looks behind herself at the three Scotts still waving.

"You gonna be OK?" Haley asks.

**Scene 17**

Tree Hill High. Josh and Jeff are standing in the hallway holding a clip board with a piece of paper and pen attached. Lucas walks in and sees them, stopping to talk.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucas asks.

"Getting signatures to lift Anna's suspension." Josh says.

"Like a petition." Jeff adds.

"Exactly like that, you goof." Josh says.

"How many signatures do you have?" Lucas asks.

"Thirty." Josh says. "We just started this morning."

"I think most people are just signing to get us off their backs when they walk by." Jeff thinks.

"Hey, signatures are signatures," Josh says. "No matter how you get them."

"That's it." Lucas says. "You guys just gave me a great idea to get Anna's suspension lifted."

"Uh, hello?" Josh says. "We already have a great idea for that. The petition!"

"Listen, Josh." Lucas says. "Do you think you can get all those thirty people and more to the auditorium in fifteen minutes?"

"Uh. Yeah. Maybe." Josh says.

"Great." Lucas nods. "I'm gonna have Turner there in twenty minutes, and as many teachers as I can, too."

"But, wait." Josh says. "What's the plan?"

"You'll see." Lucas walks down the hall.

**Cut To:**

Auditorium. There's forty students in there, with Josh and Jeff. There are twelve teachers standing along the back wall. Lucas enters the doors with Turner.

"What's this about, Scott?" Turner asks.

"Just stand over there with the teachers." Lucas says. "I'm making an announcement."

Lucas goes up to the stage and begins speaking into the microphone.

"Good morning everyone." Lucas announces. "You all probably know me as the ex-basketball coach, Mr. Scott. This year, however, I'm the counselor of your school. I think all of you have signed that petition that Josh and Jeff handed out, to get Anna's suspension lifted. You hear that, Turner? Forty-two students have signed there names saying they think Anna's suspension was unfair and that you should lift it and let her return. For those of you who don't know, Anna was suspened because she wrote an essay regarding the school shooting of last year. Obviously, a lot of people agree with me that that was indeed an unfair decision on Turner's part."

Turner goes up to the stage and steals the microphone from Lucas.

"This is insane." Turner says. "You really think a bunch of student's signatures are gonna make me change my policy?"

"I wasn't counting on it." Lucas says. "That's why I have a back-up. Along that back wall are twelve of your teachers who are very willing to go on strike if you don't lift Anna's suspension. And you an count a thirteeth teacher to that list. Me."

"You have got to be kidding me." Turner says. "Over a week?"

"It's the prinicple of it all." Lucas explains.

Haley walks into the auditorium.

"Make that fourteen, Luke." Haley calls out.

"Mrs. Scott," Turner begins. "You're actually apart of this insanity?"

"No." Haley says. "But I was. I used to stick up for you no matter what rule you ordered out. That was the insane part. But, see, then I remembered a time when you weren't going to let me deliver my valedictorian speech at my graduation. Something that I had worked so hard at for four years. And the reason you weren't going to allow me to give my speech had nothing to do with _me_. But I remember there was one person who stuck up for me, who actually got through to that stubborn skin of yours. My husband, Nathan Scott. He stuck up for me then, and now I'm sticking up for Anna, because it's the right thing to do. So if you want to keep Anna suspended, then you mightaswell close down the school for awhile. Because we fourteen employees aren't going to stand by that choice."

Everyone claps in the room. Turner doesn't but he looks as if he has been pursuaded. Lucas and Haley look at each other. Lucas smiles at Haley and mouths the words, "Thank you." Haley smiles back.

**Scene 18**

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Stand up for what you believe in. Let no one push you around, walk all over you, or take you for granted, Because when and if you do, you're letting yourself fail a little. You're not being true to yourself or all you can be. Today, my friend Haley got a lesson in that."_

"I'm proud of you, Hales." Lucas smiles, putting his arm around her. "For what you did back there."

"Thanks." Haley looks down, sadly.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asks.

"I'm just worried about Nathan." Haley says. "Rachel and the baby left today. And he's been kind of going back to his bad ways lately. I fear what his new son's absense is going to do to him."

"He really needs to get his life on track." Lucas says. "Every time it seems like he's taking twenty steps forward, he ends up taking a hundred steps back."

"Maybe Cooper can get some sense into him." Haley says. "Lord knows I can't."

"That's actually why he moved back to Tree Hill." Lucas says.

**Cut To:**

New York City. Brooke's cell is ringing. She picks it up.

"Hey." The person on the other end says. "It's Bryan. Tiffany's brother."

"Oh..." Brooke says. "Hi."

"Well," Bryan begins. "I was wondering if you'd like to get together again."

"Look, Bryan." Brooke says. "You're a really nice guy, but I'm not looking for anything related to guys. In fact, I'm perfectly happy with my clothing line and working on Clothes Over Bro's. I'm sorry. I'm just kind of straying of guys for ahwile."

Brooke hangs up. It's shown now that she is working.

**Cut To:**

WECT station. Mouth is walking up to the news podium where Rhonda is already sitting.

"So," Month begins. "No more of that flirty stuff, right?"

"I'll try to contain myself." Rhonda says, as she winks at Mouth. "But I can't make any promises."

"I guess I'll take it." Mouth shrugs, as he sits down and the cameras begin rolling.

Sarah stands behind the camera, watching Mouth work.

"Hello. I'm Marvin McFadden and this is Rhonda Ray." Mouth smiles. "And you're watching the evening news." Mouth catches Sarah in his eye, and smiles at her, as she smiles back.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Nathan is sitting on the couch with a bottle of vodka. He is looking at pictures of Rachel and pictures of his newborn son. Haley and Jamie walk in holding a board game. Nathan quickly puts the vodka in a paper bag nearby.

"Hey." Nathan greets them.

"Jamie wants to play_Life_." Haley says, glancing at the pictures in front of Nathan. "He wants you to play, too."

"Please, Daddy?" Jamie asks holding the game.

Nathan smiles.

"Sorry, buddy." Nathan declines. "Daddy's a little busy right now."

"Nathan---" Haley begins to protest.

"Not now, Hales." Nathan says, as he stands up, picks up the paper bag, and walks to his bed room, closing the door behind him.

Jamie looks saddened. Haley begins to set up the game.

"Hey," Haley smiles. "We'll play. It's more fun with two people anyway. OK. Do you want to go to college---or be a bum and skip it?"

Jamie laughs. Haley puts on a smile for Jamie. The two of them begin to play the game.

**Cut To:**

Nathan's bed room. He turns on some music pretty loud and takes a big gulp of the vodka. He looks at his new born son's picture again and yells loudly.

**Angle change: **From the wall's point-of-view looking at Nathan. Nathan throws the vodka bottle against the wall, and as it shatters into pieces, everything goes black.

_**END OF CHAPTER.**_


	26. Something's Gotta Give

_Writer's Note: Hope you enjoyed it so far, and like the ending. I'm currently taking a creative writing class, so hopefully it shows somewhat. Thanks for all of the feedback, and keep it coming---good or bad. Also, the scenes with "an older looking..." was Nathan's dream. Older Jamie, Haley and Lucas having an affair, etc, just so there's no confusion. I think this ch. took a dark turn, I like writing the drama. _

**Season 6. Chapter 6.04 (26). **_**'Something's Gotta Give.'**_

**Scene 1**

Opens in the Tree Hill High gymnasium. There's a huge crowd. There's a banner, which says, _'Welcome Back, Ravens!' _There's a lot of signs in the crowd, which say, _"Go Ravens!', 'Win Ravens Win!' _The Ravens team mates are playing hard. The other team is playing equally as hard.

"Come on, Jones!" Nathan yells to one of his players on the court. "Stop with those turn-overs! Get your head out of your ass! Go go go!"

The player, Jones, rolls his eyes.

"Can you believe the coach?" Jones asks one of his team mates, as he catches the ball from someone else.

Jones shoots the ball to the net, but misses. He sighs. As one of the other team's players gets the ball and passes to one of this team mates close to their net.

"Pass the ball, Jones!" Nathan yells. "This is a _team's _game! Come on, man!"

Jones walks up to Nathan. The referee blows his whistle.

"Why don't you get off my ass, coach?" Jones yells to Nathan.

"You wanna talk to me like that you're gonna be riding the bench this season!" Nathan yells back.

Jones throws his hands down is frustration. Then goes back out to the game. Lucas, who is watching from the crowd, sighs and looks over at Haley.

"What's his problem?" Haley asks Lucas.

"He's just been his typical jackass self as usual, Hales." Lucas sighs.

Jamie, sitting on the other side of Haley, hears them talking.

"Momma," Jamie begins to say, tugging on Haley's shirt. "What's a jackass?"

Haley and Lucas look at him shocked. Then they turn and secretly laugh.

Back on the court, Jones steals the ball from his opponent, runs to the net, and dunks the ball. He looks over at Nathan, as the crowd roars.

"How do you like that, coach?" Jones says to Nathan. "Huh?"

"I still don't see you playing with the team!" Nathan yells, still dissatisfied. "You moron! Show me where the _I _in _team _is located!"

"What a dick head." Jones mutters under his breath. Josh, from the Ravens, runs over to Jones.

"Don't listen to him." Josh tells Jones. "You're playing fine. Keep it up, man."

Nathan sighs, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration.

_**END OF TEASER.**_

**Scene 2**

_72 Hours Earlier._ Haley's/Nathan's back porch. Jamie is playing basketball with his ball and toy kid's hoop. He shoots the ball and it goes in.

**Cut To:**

A close-up of a 'real' basketball net which is hanging from above a garage door of a house. Suddenly, a basketball goes through the hoop and falls down as a young guy catches it. About eight-teen years old. Athletic built.

"Tight." The guy says to himself, beginning to dribble the ball.

A car begins to pull up to the drive way. An older looking Nathan peaks his head out the car window.

"James," Nathan says sternly to the young guy. "You wanna move outta my way maybe?"

"God." James says, picking up his ball and moving to the side of the drive way. "There you go, pops." Nathan pulls his car all the way up. "You're welcome." James says sarcastically.

Nathan gets out of the car, closing the door, and giving his son a mean glare.

"Your mother home yet?" Nathan asks.

"No." James replies. "Why are you home so early? This is usually my alone time."

"I got laid off. OK?" Nathan asks grumpily. "I'll be inside."

James shoots the ball from a free throw line he chalked and misses.

"Your game gets sloppier every time I watch you." Nathan criticizes his son as he walks in to the house.

"Maybe if you ever taught me a thing or two, old man." James says to himself, rolling his eyes. "Jerk off."

**Cut To:**

Jamie, five years old, playing with his basketball and net. He makes another basket. Nathan walks out in his coaching uniform.

"Nice shot, son." Nathan says.

Jamie keeps on shooting, ignoring his father.

"Come here, buddy." Nathan tells him sitting on a bench.

Jamie puts down the ball and goes over to Nathan. Nathan puts his son on his lap.

"I'm really sorry how Daddy's been acting lately." Nathan says. "I guess Daddy's just been going through a tough time lately."

"Is that why you've been acting mean?" Jamie asks innocently.

Nathan gets a look of sadness in his eye from his son's question.

"I guess so." Nathan replies. "And I'm sorry if you ever feel like I'm mean to you. OK? That is never my intention. I love you more than life itself, son."

"You do?" Jamie asks.

"I have since the day I laid my eyes on you at the hospital when you were born." Nathan says.

"That was a long time ago," Jamie begins. "Right, Daddy?"

"Right." Nathan plays along. "That was eons ago. So, are you cool with Daddy again?"

Jamie nods.

"Good." Nathan replies. "Now lets see how good you are against your old man, alright?"

Nathan grabs the ball and jumps up. Jamie laughs and tries jumping up to Nathan's hands to steal the ball. Nathan pretends to drop the ball, and then Jamie grabs it as it falls.

"Oh!" Nathan says. "What a steal!"

Jamie laughs, as he dribbles it toward the net.

"And he is going straight for the net for a slam dunk." Nathan says as commentary. Jamie jumps and pretends to slam dunk the ball, as he puts it in the net. "And he dunks it and scores! Way to go! Scott won the game!" Nathan says as he picks Jamie up and puts him on his shoulders, running around the yard. "Yeah!"

**Scene 3**

Tree Hill High. Front of the school. There's a stand which has a sign above saying, _'Buy Your Ravens Tickets Here!' _Anna and Josh walk by.

"Big game's in three days." Anna reminds him. "Are you ready?"

"Anne," Josh begins. "I was born ready."

"Yeah? Cocky much?" Anna laughs.

"Just enough." Josh says. "Although coach has been drilling the team pretty hard lately."

"Lucas's brother?" Anna asks.

"Yeah." Josh replies. "He's been kinda a dick lately. Coach Scott."

"Weird." Anna replies. "Lucas is so sweet. You'd think his brother would be, too, you know?"

"I guess." Josh shrugs. "Although you of all people should know siblings can be as different as night and day."

Anna nods in knowingly.

**Cut To:**

Recording studio. Peyton is holding a clip board and stands on one side of the glass window. A band is playing on the other side. As they sing and play, Peyton is looking disinterested and unimpressed.

"Oh, guys." Peyton says. "Oh, stop. Please. My poor ears."

"Hey." The lead singer says. "We ain't gonna sign your club with that attitude."

"Is that a promise?" Peyton asks.

"Look," The guy says. "If you need us for your club this weekend, we're interested. We just want to catch a break and play for someone."

"You gotta do better than what you're doing for me to say yes." Peyton says.

"Alright." The guy says. "Any suggestions for improvements?"

"Where should I begin?" Peyton asks.

**Scene 4**

Tree Hill High. Lucas walks into his office. He pulls out his chair to sit down, as Josh and Tim Jones enter his office, without knocking.

"It's polite to knock, you know." Lucas tells the boys.

"Sorry." Tim says. "We just though your door was always opened to students."

"It is." Lucas nods. "Figuratively, of course. So, how can I help you guys?"

"It's just been a stressful week." Josh admits. "We're having trouble keeping up with classes, homework, and basketball practice."

"Oh. You guys play basketball?" Lucas asks. "Guess you know my brother, Nathan. The new coach."

"Yeah." Josh nods.

"He's part of the problem." Tim tells him.

"He riding you pretty hard, huh?" Lucas asks.

"Which is an understatement." Josh says.

"Speaking as an ex coach of the Ravens," Lucas begins. "It's our job to ride the players. Tough it out."

"It's not just his coaching techniques." Tim says. "The guy's always yelling at us. Cussing. In a bad mood. Basketball's not so fun no more."

"Any more." Lucas says correcting him. "Well, I'll have a talk with him, alright? In the meantime, you both should really study for Mrs. Scott's English exam."

**Scene 5**

An older looking Lucas drives up in his car and pulls up next to a bar. Lucas gets out and shuts his door, and proceeds into the bar. And older looking Nathan waves him over to the bar with a few drinks.

"Hello, Keith." Nathan says, raising his beer mug. "Sorry. I _meant _Lucas. It's just these days you remind me so much of Keith."

"And I don't even need to say who you remind me of," Lucas begins. "Jack-ass."

"Whatever." Nathan says. "So, you and my wife, huh? Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"Not really." Lucas says. "I mean, how can you when you spend so much time here getting drunk, feeling sorry for yourself? Is it any wonder that Haley had an affair? After putting up with your crap for over twelve years, like Dan did with Deb, you drove her to it."

"What kind of brother sleeps with his brother's wife?" Nathan asks. "Well, is it any wonder you picked up the habits of the brother who raised you?"

"And what about the habits of the brother who raised you?" Lucas asks.

"Trust me," Nathan begins. "If I picked up Dan's habits, you'd be dead."

"Well, we all know that Nathan Scott died a long time ago." Lucas says.

"No." Nathan disagrees. "The Nathan Scott who trusted everyone, who had dreams, died a long time ago. This Nathan Scott, however, is a live and kicking. Grab a beer, older brother. Do you know what this bar does to traitors? Bang, bang."

"You're sick." Lucas tells him, beginning to walk out.

Nathan runs in front of him.

"Oh, now isn't that just like Lucas Scott." Nathan says. "Always trying to be the good guy, do the right thing. Save the so-called 'bad' people. Well go ahead, Luke, _save me_. Save me from this drunken, bitter life I've picked up."

"I'm not sure you're worth saving anymore." Lucas says, heading for the exit again,.

"That's right, same old Lucas Scott." Nathan says. "Thinks he's better than everybody else. You could never stand up and fight. Go on. Go play house with your wives, Lucas."

Lucas walks out, slamming the door behind him.

**Cut To:**

Lucas walks into the THH gymnasium. Nathan is sitting on the bleachers. It's back to the present time.

"Sitting alone in a quiet, empty gym." Lucas breaks the silence. "You must have a lot on your mind."

"Yeah." Nathan says. "I don't know what I'm doing. I really want to win this first game, you know? You know how that feels. But a part of me thinks I'm being too hard on these guys."

"A part of me thinks the same." Lucas admits. "Couple of the players came and talked to me today. Said you were riding the team pretty hard. I guess it's true."

"I just wanna see them win." Nathan says. "And they're not exactly all-star players. I mean, that guy Josh? The guy's a senior and he played like I did when I was a freshman."

"Not every single player on a high school basketball team is _NBA _status, Nate." Lucas tells him.

"Yeah, but," Nathan begins. "You gotta admit, it'd be great for me if this team was. Any advice from one ex-coach to one current coach?"

"Yeah." Lucas says. "Don't yell or talk down to them. Be an authority figure and their coach, but not their enemy. You'll be fine, Nate, in time."

**Cut To:**

Airport. Skills Taylor is sitting in the airport, with some luggage. He is holding a plane ticket. Suddenly, two guys---mid twenties---walks by, glancing at him. They do a double take, and suddenly look excited and go up to him.

"I'm sorry." The first guy says. "You're, uh, you're, Antwon Taylor!"

"Skills." Skills says shaking the guy's hands. "Nice to meet you."

"You're on the _NBA_!" The second guy says. "Shouldn't you have a lot of body guards with you right about now?"

"I should, if I were still playing." Skills says.

"You're not?" The first guy asks. Skills shakes his head.

"Got kicked out." Skills informs them.

"For what?" The guys asks together.

"You got time?" Skills asks.

"For Antwon Taylor?" The guys asks. "Of course!"

"Then lets grab a beer on me." Skills says standing up.

**Scene 6**

Mouth and Sarah's apartment. Sarah is in the kitchen on her lap top. Suddenly, Sarah hears the front door open and then close, and a few moments later Mouth walks into the kitchen.

"Funny thing." Mouth says grabbing a water from the refrigerator. "I was just at work, saw Rhonda as I entered, and she informed me I was on vacation today. At least, I was suppose to be."

"Uh..." Sarah says, making a guilty face.

"So you do have something to do with that." Mouth says.

"I'm sorry." Sarah apologizes. "I didn't wake up in time this morning to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Mouth asks.

Sarah turns the lap top around, so the screen is facing Mouth.

"I booked us a five day trip to Palm Springs in California." Sarah smiles brightly.

"Huh?" Mouth asks, checking out the screen.

"And I called into work two days ago for both of us." Sarah adds. "We leave tomorrow."

"So if we don't leave until tomorrow," Mouth begins. "Why did we take today off?"

"I figured we could pack." Sarah says.

"OK." Mouth says. "Sarah, usually taking trips is something couples talk about. Together. Before it's booked."

"I wanted to surprise you." Sarah tells him. "Are you mad?"

"Well, no. Just surprised." Mouth says. "And confused. Why are we taking this sudden trip?"

"Palm Springs is beautiful." Sarah smiles.

"Sarah--" Mouth says. "Tell me the real reason and I'll pretend you didn't just lie to me."

"Alright." Sarah gives in. "I feel like we need this, alone time, away from Tree Hill. And your ex. And everything. I've just been feeling disconnected from you. Lets connect, Mouth."

"That's all you had to say." Mouth says, as he takes her hand and gestures her to stand, and then kisses her. "Look I'm sorry about Brooke and everything. But, I promise, all that is over now."

"So, we're OK?" Sarah asks.

"We're great." Mouth smiles. "I just want to be with you. No one else."

"Good answer, Mouth McFadden." Sarah smiles, as she kisses him again.

"Well," Mouth begins. "We better pack. What time do we take off tomorrow?"

"Uh," Sarah says, getting a head start, and running out of the kitchen. "Four a.m.!" Sarah yells as she runs up the steps, unseen.

"Get back here!" Mouth laughs, as he follows her up stairs.

**Scene 7**

Recording studio. Peyton is listening to the band play through the glass window. She has the intercom on so she can hear them play and talk back and forth. Peyton sighs listening to the music.

"No, no, no!" Peyton yells at them to stop. "You guys have made _no_ changes that I said to make. It's still the same old crap you opened with."

"What you call crap," The band leader begins. "We call musical gold."

Peyton begins to laugh hysterically.

"Trust me, you're the only one to call _that _gold." Peyton says. "And the kids at T.R.I.C. definitely won't call that gold, either."

"Why should we even listen to you?" The band leader asks. "You've never been in a band, made music, sang. You're just the person who gets us to sign to play your stupid club."

"Uh, first of all," Peyton begins. "Just because I'm not in a band or sing or whatever doesn't mean I don't _know _music and what's good. A basketball coach, or any coach really, might really suck at playing the game, but can still coach a team to victory. Get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah." The band leader nods. "We both agree you suck at music." He rolls his eyes. "Come on guys," He begins to say to his band. "Lets get out of this lame studio."

"I thought you so needed to play my club?" Peyton asks.

"Not _this _much." The band leader tells her. "Oh, and you might wanna think about being a _little _nicer unless you want no bands playing at your little club this weekend."

He and the rest of his band walks out of the studio. Peyton is left alone, as she sighs and looks frustrated. She picks up her clipboard and crosses off something with her pencil.

"One out." Peyton says. "Who's next?"

**Scene 8**

Haley's/Nathan's apartment. Haley is ironing her clothes. Nathan walks in and walks into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"You're home early." Haley says.

"Yeah." Nathan replies, opening his beer. "Why are you?"

"My classes are done for the day." Haley informs him. "They have gotten done at the same time every year. Glad you take notice of things important in my life."

"Whatever." Nathan says. "Don't start on me now."

"So basically," Haley begins. "You just act like a jerk with any girl you're with this time of year."

"Shut up, Haley." Nathan snaps at her.

Haley freezes as she holds the iron in the air, surprised at Nathan.

"Sorry." Nathan apologizes. "I just---"

"Don't." Haley stops him, setting down the iron, and reaching down to unplug it. She reaches for her bag and stuffs a file in it. "Think I'm gonna grade these papers at school instead. I'll probably be working late tonight, and more often for now on."

Haley leaves the kitchen and heads for the front door. Nathan yells out to her, from the kitchen.

"Hales---" Nathan says, as the sound of the front door slamming cuts him off. Nathan sighs.

**Cut To:**

Inside a house. A kitchen. The refrigerator door is opened. A young guy, 17, is looking around in it. An older looking Haley walks into the kitchen.

"Jamie, honey." Haley says. "Home from school already?"

Jamie closes the fridge door.

"Yeah." Jamie nods. "You're home from work early."

Haley nods, smiling, as she looks down. She is rummaging through and organizing some papers on the kitchen counter.

"How's Uncle Lucas?" Jamie says is sarcastic tone.

"What's that suppose---" Haley begins. "Why do you ask?"

"I know you've been sneaking around with Uncle Lucas, mom." Jamie tells her.

"Honey---" Haley begins.

"It's cool, mom." Jamie says. "I actually think it's good. You and Uncle Luke. Dad's a jack ass. I'm fine with it."

"Really?" Haley asks surprisingly

"Yeah." Jamie nods. "How sad is that?"

"Oh, honey. I---" Haley begins. "I'm so sorry this family has ended up like this. It's the last thing I ever wanted for us. Believe it or not, once upon a time when you were probably too young to remember, your father and I were once very much in love. And he was a great Dad."

Jamie nods, uncaring.

"I know the three of us have drifted apart," Haley begins. "But no matter what, your father does love you and always will. Know that."

"Well," Jamie begins. "I know you and Uncle Lucas love me."

He grabs an apple and walks out. Haley frowns.

**Scene 9**

Anna knocks on Lucas's office door. She hears him call out a "Come in." She opens the door and walks in.

"Hey." Lucas greets her. "Let me guess, some nasty rumor got out and you're here to blame me?" Lucas smirks.

"Funny." Anna smiles. "Oh, wait. No it's not. I'm so embarrassed."

"What?" Lucas asks. "Hey. Hey. No. No need to be."

"Yes there is." Anna nods. "You've been so kind to me this year, and how do I repay you? I go and accuse you of something like that."

"Hey. You already apologized." Lucas says. "We're cool. Remember? And you don't need to repay me for anything."

"You're great." Anna smiles, glancing at the chair. "May I?"

"Of course." Lucas nods gesturing her to sit down. She sits.

"So," Anna begins. "I heard your brother's a jerk." Anna says.

"Nah." Lucas laughs. "He's just dealing with a lot lately."

"Yeah?" Anna asks. "And that excuses his behavior?"

"His newborn son just walked out of his life." Lucas informs her. "Metaphorically, of course. The mother left town with him."

"I see." Anna nods. "That sucks. My brother's an ass. My parents barely notice either of us are alive. Yet I don't have a chip on my shoulder."

"I'm sorry," Lucas begins. "But has my brother directly offended you in some way, or---"

"No." Anna cuts him off. "But he's been stressing out my friends."

"Let me guess." Lucas says. "They play for the Tree Hill Ravens."

Anna nods.

"I had a talk with him." Lucas says. "I'm pretty sure I got through to him."

"Oh." Anna smiles. "That's good to hear. I'm sorry to come down on you like this. It's just---"

Suddenly, she is cut off by Lucas's door opening, and Haley standing in the door way.

"Hales." Lucas says. "I'm, uh, kind of busy here."

"Yeah. Hi, Anna." Haley puts on a fake smile and then turns to Lucas again. "Oh, by the way, Nathan's evil twin is back in town. And, uh, lucky me, I got front row seats." Haley storms out, closing the door behind her.

"Got through to him, huh?" Anna asks Lucas. Lucas grins at her, shaking his head.

**Scene 10**

Haley is in her class room grading papers. Lucas gently opens the door and walks in.

"Shouldn't you be doing those at home, with your husband and son?" Lucas asks.

"I _should _be is right." Haley nods in agreement.

"If I had two guesses why you weren't at home," Lucas begins. "They'd both be because of Nathan. What happened now?"

"He snapped at me." Haley says. "He's being a real jerk, Luke. He has no respect for me. I can't take it."

"He's going through a lot." Lucas reminds her. "You know he loves you. Just be there for him, in good times and bad."

"Yeah, yeah." Haley rolls her eyes. "I really think us getting married is, like, a jinx."

"Hales, you and Nathan will be fine." Lucas tells her. "I don't think he's mad at you. He's just---" Lucas stops, then continues again. "He just lost his new son. His father. He lost his mom around this time five years ago. And he lost his dreams, too."

"He won't let me be there for him, Luke." Haley tells him. "He acts out in anger, he snaps at me, acts like he's miserable living there. I can't take it anymore. And it's no environment to raise a five year old child in."

"Uh, what are you getting at?" Lucas asks.

"I love him. I do." Haley says. "But I'm thinking about taking Jamie and going somewhere else for awhile, where Nathan can't find us. Just until this blows over. I'll be damned if my son grows up the same way Nathan did."

"It may not seem like it now," Lucas begins. "But Nathan needs you and Jamie both to get through this. Taking that away from him will only make things get worse, not better."

"Nathan can take care of himself, and he need to." Haley says. "My main concern is for Jamie."

"Look, if you're concerned about Jamie, Peyton and I could watch him for a few days or weeks or whatever you need." Lucas offers to her. "It may actually be a good preparation for us. But, Hales, if you love him and aren't planning on leaving your marriage, then you need to stay in that house. Like I said, Jamie can come stay with his uncle and aunt."

"I don't know." Haley says.

"Just think about it." Lucas tells her. "Before you make any final decisions you can't take back."

**Scene 11**

_The next day. _Lucas is in the gym looking for Nathan. He looks around, and then begins to proceed toward the locker room. Suddenly, Lucas hears someone calling out...

"L. Scott!" A man's voice shouts. Lucas stops, recognizing the voice, and turns around. There stands Skills Taylor in his basketball attire. Lucas smiles and walks up to him.

"Skills Taylor." Lucas says patting his back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well first," Skills begins. "I'm sorry all about what happened to Nathan. How is he?"

"Uh. Not so good, actually." Lucas admits. "Him and Haley are having some troubles. He's been pretty down lately. I'm worried about him."

"What's he been up to?" Skills asks.

"Coaching the Ravens." Lucas informs him.

"No kidding?" Skills says. "Well, that's good. Right?"

"Sure." Lucas shrugs. "But he's still been treating Haley wrong. She just told me yesterday she's thinking about leaving him for awhile."

"You're kidding." Skills says in disbelief. "Nathan loves Haley more than anything. We have to get through to that boy."

"I've tried." Lucas says exhausted. "I'm beginning to think he's a lost cause. For the time being anyway."

"Well wait." Skills says. "You say Nathan is coaching the Ravens now, so right in there is his office. And you were about to talk on in there. So obviously you don't think he's too much of a lost cause.Yeah?"

"He's my brother." Lucas says. "I'm not going to give up on him. Even if Haley does."

"I'm not gonna let that happen." Skills tells him. "You'll see. Let the Skills work his magic."

"Ah. OK." Lucas nods. "Tell me. Would this be the same so-called magic you worked on Bevin?"

"Hey, man." Skills stops him. "We don't go there no more. Got it?"

"OK." Lucas laughs, patting his back and walking out. Skills goes to the locker room.

**Cut To:**

Nathan is sitting at his desk in his coaching office. He is looking at nothing in particular. He is noticeably moving his wedding ring up and down his finger, taking it off at one point, and setting it nicely onto his desk's top. Suddenly, there's a knock on his door, and Skills enters.

"Skills Taylor." Nathan says. "The man to hand me my dream on a silver platter, only to take it away again soon after."

"Not exactly the 'thank you' I was expecting, but whatever." Skills says.

"Thank you?" Nathan asks. "Yeah. Thanks for allowing me to watch my dreams get flushed down the toilet forever."

"Or how about thank you for allowing you to play twice in the _NBA_, an opportunity you wouldn't otherwise have had." Skills says.

"Whatever." Nathan says. "Why are you hear anyway?"

"I'm _here _in this office to try and knock some sense into you." Skills says. "Lucas tell me that Haley ain't too happy with you right now."

"When is that broad ever happy with me anyway, huh?" Nathan asks.

Skills shakes his head as his eye catches Nathan's ring on his desk top.

"I guess you're not exactly happy with her right now, either." Skills says.

Nathan looks at his ring on the desk he figures Skills must've saw.

"It was just getting too tight, so I took it off." Nathan explains. "No big deal." Nathan puts the ring back on for Skills. "See?"

"Well, Haley still ain't happy, Nate." Skills says. "According to a little birdie."

"Tell Lucas to mind his own business." Nathan says.

"His best friend's happiness is his business, man." Skills says. "Look all I'm saying is don't let losing your dream make you lose your whole life."

"Good advice." Nathan rolls his eyes. "Find that on a fortune cookie?"

"Whatever." Skills says. "Look, if you gonna be a jack ass and pout all alone in this office forever, at least take advantage of those showers out there. You feel me?" Skills walks out, leaving Nathan.

**Scene 12**

Cooper's house. Cooper is sitting out on his porch in a chair. He is rocking slowly, looking out into the distance. He is holding an empty beer bottle, looking down at it. Suddenly, Lucas pulls up into his drive way and gets out.

"Came to give me a house-warming gift?" Cooper asks.

"Helping you move wasn't enough?" Lucas laughs.

"So what's up, kid?" Cooper asks. "Want a beer? Coors." Cooper gestures at the cooler sitting next to him.

"Sure." Lucas accepts the offer. Cooper opens the cooler and hands him a cold one. Lucas opens it and takes a sip.

"I was actually wondering if you could talk to Nathan for me." Lucas admits.

"Me?" Cooper asks. "If you can't get through to the guy, what makes you think I will?"

"You're his uncle." Lucas says.

"And you're his brother." Cooper tells him. "Seems to me like you have a better idea of what he's going through than I would; with Dan, losing his dreams."

"I'll give you the Dan thing, but what would I know about losing my dreams?" Lucas asks. "I have written two books, and published one."

"You lost basketball, too, like he has." Cooper reminds him.

"Oh." Lucas says. "Yeah. That."

"And you're married like he is." Cooper says. "You know what it's like to keep your wife happy, and how to treat---and not to treat---her."

"Well look, despite your idea that I'm better to talk some sense into him, I'm obviously not, seeing as I failed." Lucas says. "My friend Skills is trying as we speak. Maybe you could, too. He is your nephew."

"OK." Cooper says. "I'll see what I can do."

"That's all I wanted." Lucas says. "So what are you doing alone and getting drunk anyway?"

"Just figuring my next move, you know?" Cooper asks.

"Sure." Lucas nods. "Just know you don't have to figure things out alone. Come over and have dinner with me and Peyton one night."

"I might take you up on that, little nephew." Cooper nods.

"Well, I should be going." Lucas says. "Give me a ring whenever, alright? And take care of that Nathan thing, before it's too late."

Cooper nods, taking another gulp of his new beer. Lucas walks back to his car.

**Scene 13**

Haley's class room. Haley is grading papers. Skills walks in the door way. Haley doesn't see him yet.

"Mrs. Scott." Skills says with a smile, as Haley looks up and sees him. She smiles brightly and yells lightly in disbelief. "Tree Hill's finest teacher."

"Skills!" Haley gasps excitedly as she stands up and hugs Skills. "There a big game in little old Tree Hill or something?"

"Not exactly." Skills says. "But there is an ex-_NBA_ player in little old Tree Hill."

"What?" Haley says. "You mean, you're---"

"We'll get to my sudden re entrance to this town in time." Skills says. "But right now I gotta ask, what's up with you and Nathan? I just came from talking to him. And Lucas tells me you're thinking of leaving him?"

"He's just being a jerk right now." Haley says. "It'll blow over. But I don't want Jamie in the cross hairs."

"I think that's a smart stance." Skills agrees.

"Lucas thinks I should stay with Nathan, and let Jamie stay with him and Peyton until Nathan gets better." Haley says.

"That's smart, too." Skills nods. "Although, if Nathan's mistreating you, for whatever reason, you have every right to leave."

"Leave him, or leave the apartment for a few weeks?" Haley asks, wanting him to be more specific.

"That's up to you, Mrs. James-Scott." Skills tells her. "But whatever you decide, do it because it's right for you."

"I'm so glad to see you, Skills." Haley smiles, hugging him again. "You wanna get some lunch and catch up. Tell me about this ex-player nonsense."

"Uh, sure. OK." Skills nods. "I'm game for that."

"K." Haley smiles, as the two of them begin walking out.

"Oh, by the way." Skills says. "When I said you were the finest teacher in this school, you know I meant in terms of teaching quality performance, yeah? Not looks."

Haley laughs.

"Oh." Haley says. "Thanks for clearing that up. But you know you think I'm hot."

**Scene 14**

Tree Hill High Gymnasium. Nathan is shooting baskets. Cooper walks into the gym and begins watching Nathan play. Nathan makes another shot, and Cooper begins clapping, letting it be known he is there, walking up to Nathan.

"Cooper." Nathan smiles. "How you doing?"

"Nice to see you still have game." Cooper says. "Too bad your marriage can't be that good, huh?"

"Ah. Oh. I see." Nathan says. "You're only here because of the little birdie that's been flying around here lately. Lucas."

"He cares about you, and Haley, and your marriage." Cooper explains. "He doesn't want to see you flush it down the toilet over God knows what."

"Look I already had this talk with Lucas and Skills, alright?" Nathan asks.

"Then why haven't you made up with Haley yet?" Cooper says. "She deserves better than what you're giving her, and you know that!"

"I don't need marriage advice over someone's who's divorced." Nathan tells him.

"Oh, yes you do! Trust me, you do!" Cooper yells. "And as a divorced man I can tell you the path you're on is one straight ticket to being able to join the divorced man's club. And I believe you already went through one of those once before."

"You done?" Nathan asks.

"Just tell me what's bothering you." Cooper says. "Is it about basketball? I know you, Nathan. You love Haley. You know how you're acting isn't right. I just want you to stop lying to yourself and acting like this behavior is OK in a marriage. It's not! Marriage is all about letting your spouse in, not treating them like crap!"

"This conversation's over." Nathan says.

"No! Not until I say it's over!" Cooper yells at him.

"It's over!" Nathan screams as he throws down the basketball down hard and it bounces off the hard-top court into the air and back down again. "I'm done here. Leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get through to you." Cooper says. "You're my nephew, Nathan. I love you. I don't wanna see you like this."

"Then I'll leave." Nathan says. "I assume you can find your own way out." Nathan goes back into his office.

Cooper gets out his cell phone and begins to text message. The name he clicks on is, "Lucas." His message says, "Mission failed. Your turn."

**Scene 15**

Skills and Haley are at lunch at a random restaurant. Haley has a salad, milk shake, and fries. Skills gets a burger and fries and a water.

"That's an interesting appetite, Mrs. Scott." Skills observes.

"Yeah?" Haley asks. "Maybe I'm pregnant again." Haley winks.

Skills looks shocked.

"Oh, please." Haley says. "That would be scary. OK. So, what's with this and you calling me Mrs. Scott? I don't wanna feel like a teacher around my friends. Got it?"

"Sorry." Skills laughs. "Listen, I'm sorry about getting Nathan scouted. It's obvious that's what is bothering him."

"Skills, you did an incredible thing for Nathan." Haley says. "He got to play in two games. Most people would die for that kind of opportunity. Nathan just needs to quit wallowing in self-pity before---"

"Before what?" Skills asks. "I meant what I said, you know what. You deserve better than what Nathan is currently like. But after everything you guys have been through, are you really thinking about leaving him for good? I just can't imagine there being no more Naley, you know?"

"He's never acted this bad." Haley says. "I'm getting tired of his disrespecting me. He has no excuse for that."

"I don't know who's gonna be able to get through to him at this point." Skills admits.

"So give me the scoop." Haley tells him. "What happened with you and basketball?"

"I got kicked out." Skills informs her.

"What?!" Haley says in disbelief. "Oh my God. What the heck happened?"

"I'm not proud of this, but---" Skills begins.

"Yeah?" Haley asks. "What?"

"I took some drugs, to enhance my performance on the court." Skills admits. "There's more pressure out there to win then I thought."

"Skills, I'm so sorry." Haley says, touching his hand in comfort.

"Eh. I mean, I'm saddened by it." Skills says. "But I got to play for a pretty long time. I'm not going to fly off the handle like Nathan. See, that's one of the reasons why Nathan is disappointing me so much. I lost my dream of playing in the pro leagues, too, and you don't see me going all postal on everyone. If anything, that's the reason why I came back to Tree Hill."

Haley looks at him wondering.

"To be close to the ones I love." Skills smiles. "During this time of loss in my life."

"Aw." Haley says sweetly. "Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm thrilled to have you back. Just wish the circumstances were better."

"Thanks." Skills says.

"Except for Nathan." Haley laughs.

"Yeah." Skills nods in agreement.

**Scene 16**

_Later that day. _Tree Hill High Gymnasium. The Ravens players are exiting the gym to the locker room. Nathan is drinking some water staying behind in the gym. He is looking to be in a better mood now. Lucas walks into the gym and approaches Nathan from behind.

"You look better." Lucas says.

"That's what basketball does to me." Nathan admits to him. "I love this game. Always have."

"But you don't love Haley anymore?" Lucas asks.

"It's not like that, man." Nathan tells him. "I do. OK? It's just complicated with Rachel and the baby."

"Haley doesn't care about that, man." Lucas says. "You guys worked that out awhile ago. Or I thought you did."

"We did." Nathan nods. "It's not about me and Haley. It's about this whole Rachel thing makes me Dan. I've been afraid of it since high school, and this whole thing officially makes me Dan. No turning back."

"How do you figure that?" Lucas asks.

"Because now my newest son is going to grow up like you did." Nathan says. "Without a father. Except this kid doesn't even have a Keith to get him through everything. This kid's going to grow up thinking his father didn't want him. That his father chose his 'other' family over him and his mother. I remember how much you hated Dan and felt around in back when I was still his buddy, and that was because he never claimed you. And now, that's my future."

"So claim him." Lucas says. "Hell, you already have. Just the fact that you're thinking about this and talking above it, shows you are claiming him as your son. Already that's nothing like Dan. You are the master of your own fate, Nate. You are the captain of your soul."

"I remember that." Nathan says."High school senior year English class. It's from that book we had to read."

"Yeah." Lucas nods.

"Sometimes the fact you're a writer really annoys me." Nathan says. "Because you have quotes like that fresh in your mind twenty-four-seven."

"But the way you're treating Haley lately, I'm sorry to say, but that's very Dan-like." Lucas says. "You gonna do something about that?"

"She deserves better, man." Nathan admits. "I know that."

"Then why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?" Lucas asks.

"Because she deserves better." Nathan explains. "I'm not better. She's always trying to be supportive of me and I just blow her off. Disrespect her. It's not good enough I'm realizing that's wrong. I shouldn't even be that way with her to begin with."

"Don't talk like this." Lucas says. "You and Haley, you guys are meant to be. Everybody knows that. You and her, too. You'll get through this."

"Maybe I'm not ready to get through this with her." Nathan explains.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asks.

"I mean," Nathan begins. "Maybe I'm not ready to go back to playing house with Haley and Jamie."

"It's not a game, Nathan." Lucas says. "It's your life. The life you chose yourself."

"I know that." Nathan says. "But, Rachel and my son are still out there. That's also my life because of my own choses. Since they've left Tree Hill, I've been feeling like a part of me is missing. I guess that's part of the reason I've been distant with everyone, especially Haley. Because I don't wanna make her feel like Rachel leaving is what left a void in me. It's not. It's my son and the mother of my son leaving that's what left the void. Rachel just unfortunately happens to be the mother of my son."

"I understand." Lucas nods. "But a little over than five months ago you stood up with Haley in front of your whole world and declared your love for her. You vowed to be there in good times and bad. For the third time, might I add. Are you going back on your vows not even half a year later?"

"It's not all cut and dry like that, Lucas." Nathan says.

"OK." Lucas says. "Listen, maybe you and Haley just need some alone time. A separation for awhile."

"Maybe you're right." Nathan shrugs. "Listen, I should go back and check on those guys now. Alright?"

"Sure." Lucas nods. Nathan nods back and begins to walk to the locker room. "Hey, Nathan." Lucas calls out.

"You opened up to me so easily," Lucas begins. "When you wouldn't for Skills or even Cooper. Why is that?"

"Simple." Nathan says. "You're my brother."

Lucas smiles, as they each walk out, just through opposites sides of the gymnasium.

**Scene 17**

_The night of the big game. _The bleachers in the gymnasium are filled with excited parents, students, and other people. The ravens are not yet on the court yet. Haley and Lucas enter with Jamie. Nathan comes out of the locker room and sees them.

"So," Haley begins. "Peyton's meeting us here soon?"

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "She just got held up at the studio."

"I really hope she isn't working too hard." Haley says concerned.

"That's what I keep telling her." Lucas agrees.

Haley sees Nathan beginning to walk toward them.

"Luke," Haley begins. "Take Jamie to the top of the bleachers for me. Thanks."

"Sure thing." Lucas says picking up Jamie. Lucas nods to Nathan as a peace symbol and walks up to the bleachers.

Nathan approaches Haley.

"So you came?" Nathan asks.

"Why wouldn't I?" Haley asks.

"Lucas isn't coaching anymore." Nathan says. "And you're not dating anyone of the team, either, anymore."

"No," Haley begins. "But I am married to the coach."

"Are we OK, Hales?" Nathan asks hopeful.

"Uh, no." Haley says. "Far from it, Nathan."

"What can I do to change that?" Nathan asks.

"You can't take back the way you've been disrespecting me, Nathan." Haley says. "I'm not going to put up with that. My son is not going to grow up thinking you can talk to women the way you've been talking to me. I won't let it."

"I won't either." Nathan says.

"Oh, but you have been." Haley tells him. "Which is why I'm gonna do something about it."

"What are you saying?" Nathan asks.

"Jamie's moving in with Lucas and Peyton for awhile." Haley tells him. "Until you get back to being the man I remember you being."

"And you?" Nathan asks.

"I don't know yet." Haley admits. "But I'll tell you one thing. I'm not gonna continue to take your crap."

Nathan grows upset that she isn't more understanding, and then looks up at Jamie.

"You really think you can stop me from seeing my own son?" Nathan asks.

"Watch me." Haley tells him, walking up to the bleachers next to Lucas and Jamie. Nathan goes back into the locker room with the team.

**Cut To:**

Locker room. The team is standing around talking in their uniforms.

"Coach Scott better not be a pain this game again." Jones says to Josh.

"Apparently, Lucas took care of it." Josh says.

"I hope." Jones admits. "Uh oh. Here comes the devil."

Nathan walks up to them.

"Yeah. That's right." Nathan nods. "I'm the devil. Be very afraid of me. Stop fooling around, you bone heads. It's time to win!"

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Gymnasium. There's a huge crowd. There's banners and signs all over the place, welcoming the Ravens back for the new school year. There first game of the season is under way. The signs and banners say such things as, _"Welcome back, Ravens!"_, _"Go, Ravens!"_, and _Win, Ravens, Win!" _The Ravens team mates are playing hard. The opposing team is playing equally as hard.

"Come on, Jones!" Nathan yells to the player. "Enough with those turn-overs! Get your head out of your ass!" Nathan yells. "Go go go!"

"Guess Lucas didn't have too much of an affect after all, huh?" Jones asks Jones while playing.

Jones rolls his eye in Nathan's direction. Jones catches the ball from one of his team mates.

"Can you believe the coach?" Jones asks.

Jones throws the ball to the net, but misses. One of the other team's players catches the ball from the missed net and passes it to one of his team mate's closer to the other net.

"Pass the ball, Jones!" Nathan yells. "This is a _team's _game! Come on, man!"

"I'm about to sock this damn coach." Jones says to Josh.

Jones walks up to Nathan. The referee blows his whistle.

"Why don't you get _off _my ass, coach?" Jones says to Nathan.

"You wanna talk to me like that?" Nathan asks. "You'll be riding the bench this season!"

Jones throws his arms up in frustration, then goes back to the game as it continues. Lucas, watching from the bleachers, sighs and looks over at Haley.

"What's his problem?" Haley asks Lucas.

"He's just being his typical jackass self as usual, Hales." Lucas says. "To everyone else, of course." Lucas says to himself.

Jamie, who had been listening, tugs on Haley's shirt.

"Momma," Jamie begins. "What's a jackass?"

Lucas and Haley look at each other shocked and begin laughing. Back on the court, Jones steals the ball from his opponent and slams dunks the ball, then looks over at Nathan.

"How do you like _that_, coach?" Jones asks.

"I still don't see you playing with the team." Nathan yells, still dissatisfied. "You moron! Show me where the _I _in team is located!"

"What a dick head." Jones mutters under his breath. Josh runs over to Jones.

"Don't listen to him, man." Josh tells him. "You're playing fine, man. Keep it up."

Nathan throws his arms up in frustration. Nathan looks up at Jamie, Lucas, and Haley, and begins to remember one day last year.

**Flashback: About one year ago, a.k.a, the chapter titled, _"Getting Back in the Game."_**

"What do you want?" Haley asks.

"I told you." Nathan says.

"No, Nathan." Haley objects. "I told you I needed time to think."

"Haley," Nathan begins, as he stands in Haley's class room. "I still love you."

"You just broke up with your fiance, Nathan." Haley reminds him.

"Because I realized I still love you!" Nathan says.

"Whatever, Nathan." Haley says. "I think you should still see your son, I can't stop that. But as far as me and you go, we're Jamie's parents and that's all."

"Hales---" Nathan protests.

Just then the bell rings and students begin entering the class room and sitting down.

"My class is here." Haley says. "Bye, Nathan."

Nathan walks out.

**Cut To:**

Nathan and Rachel walking into the motel room together.

**/End of Flashback. Present time/current chapter.**

Nathan walks off the basketball court, and outside.

"Where's he going?" Lucas asks Haley.

"Watch him." Haley says, as Jamie sits on Lucas's lap.

**Cut ****To:**

Outside gymnasium. Nathan is about to punch the wall out of anger. He stops himself. Haley walks out.

"Why did you leave the game?" Haley asks. "They need you in there."

"Why not?" Nathan asks. "You're leaving me, and taking our son with you."

"I didn't want this, Nathan." Haley tells him. "You brought it on yourself. Disrespecting me. Telling me to shut up. Lashing out. I'm not gonna have Jamie living in that kind of environment."

"I don't see your dreams disappearing!" Nathan yells. "I don't see your son leaving town with his mother!"

"So that's what this is about?" Haley asks. "Rachel and her son leaving?"

"It is." Nathan says. "But recently I've also realized it's about you, too."

"Me?" Haley asks. "How? I was supportive of you and Rachel and raising your son. It's not my fault she skipped town."

"No, but it is your fault I got her pregnant in the first place." Nathan explains.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asks.

"Last year." Nathan states. "That day I went to her class room, after Brooke and I broke up, I told you I was still in love with you. And what did you do? You blew me off, even though you still loved me too."

"Are you kidding?" Haley asks. "I blew you off because you had just broken up with Brooke, and I hadn't heard from you in three years! Only a fool would've taken you back that quick!"

"Yeah, well, because of your selfishness when I met up with Rachel later that night I was depressed---because of you." Nathan says. "And there lies the reason I slept with her. So it's all your fault. This Dan-like scenario is all your fault, Haley. And I'm having trouble looking you in the eye and forgiving you for that."

"Wow, Nathan. Just---wow." Haley says. "Well, I guess that makes two of us now, doesn't it?"

Haley begins to turn to go back into the school.

"Oh," Haley says turning to Nathan. "I won't be coming home tonight, and I don't know for how long for. I'll be staying with Lucas and Peyton, and my son."

Haley walks back into the school. Nathan, feeling angered over Haley leaving him, sees a nearby window of the school. He looks intensely furious at the window and smashes his hand through it. The middle part shatters, and his hand begins to bleed from all of the cuts on his hand. He just stands there, bleeding out his hand, looking through the piece of the window that is shattered.

**Scene 18**

Haley walks back onto the bleachers. Peyton is there now, sitting next to Lucas and Jamie.

"Hales," Peyton begins. "There you are. We saved you your sit. Where's Nathan?"

"Down there some where." Haley says.

"No he's not." Peyton says looking down.

"Oh." Haley states. "I don't know then."

"He never came back from inside?" Lucas asks.

"Um, listen." Haley ignores his question. "Do you mind if I stay with you guys, with Jamie, for awhile?"

"What happened, Hales?" Peyton asks concerned.

"Nothing." Haley says. "Nathan and I are just going through a little trial separation period. It can be like senior year all over again. Except then, we got back together after a school shooting."

"Well, of course you can stay with us." Lucas says.

**Cut To: **

Mouth and Sarah laying in bed together in their vacation cabin.

"This has been a nice vacation." Sarah says. "Away from the busy city of Tree Hill."

"Tree Hill hardly qualifies as a city." Mouth chuckles.

"Hey." Sarah says. "There's a downtown. And it gets very busy. Besides that's not all we got away from."

"No?" Mouth asks.

"Feels nice to be some place where your ex can't find us." Sarah smiles, cuddling up next to Mouth.

Mouth brushes off the statement, and puts his arm around Sarah.

**Cut To:**

An _older looking Nathan_ is sitting in the bar. He has many drinks in front of him.

"You've been drinking all day, man." The bartender observes. "You gonna quit anytime soon?"

"What's the point in that?" Nathan asks. "I can't feel anything this way."

"Suit yourself." The bar tender says. "But keep in mind, I have the right to kick you out whenever I want. So, my advice is to tip good." Bar tender walks away.

Suddenly, _an older looking Lucas_ walks into the bar. He taps on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan turns.

"You." Nathan says. "Didn't we finish this earlier?"

"No. Didn't finish nothing." Lucas says. "Stand up, punk."

Lucas grabs Nathan by the shirt and forces him up.

"The hell!" Nathan yells. "You just looking for a beating, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking to beat your ass!" Lucas yells, as he shoves Nathan. "You treat your wife like crap. You ignore your son and destroy his self-esteem. You're one crappy brother for how long now? Ten years? I'm done with you, Nathan! So is Haley and Jamie! Congratulations. You've been acting like Dan for years now, and now you're finally him. Your brother, wife, and son are done with you. Familiar?"

Lucas just begins to walk away.

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "It is. You know what else is familiar? This."

Nathan pulls out a gun from his jacket and aims it at Lucas. Lucas turns around and is shocked to see it.

"When you said now I'm Dan, you had no idea how right you were." Nathan says. "From one Scott brother to another, I'm keeping the tradition alive."

Nathan pulls the trigger, and the bullet goes into Lucas. Lucas falls down, bleeding, and now dead.

Nathan drops the gun in shock, and begins crying. Suddenly, the background changes, and Nathan is standing in the school's hallway with Jimmy and Keith laying dead in front of him. Lucas still lies dead in the same place that he was laying at the bar, but now in the hall way with the others. Dan is laying in the tutoring center door way. Suddenly, another Keith appears alive before Nathan.

"Keith!" Nathan says. "You're here. Oh, God. What have I done?"

"You gave into that darkness inside of you, Nathan, and you let it take over your soul." Keith explains. "It's the same thing Dan let happen to him. And now Lucas and I are dead because of it."

"No!" Nathan yells. "This can't be happening! This isn't me! Oh, God! Get me out of this world! Where am I?"

"You're in the future, Nathan." Keith says. "This is what will happen if you continue down the path you started when you were twenty-three."

"Let me change this!" Nathan says.

"Fortunately, this is only a dream." Keith says. "You still have time to change, Nathan. Do it. Don't end up like your father. So broken and alone. That's no way to live. Neither is pushing Haley away, and mistreating your family."

"She walked away from me." Nathan explains.

"Can you blame her?" Keith asks.

"No." Nathan shakes his head.

"Change, Nathan." Keith says. "Be a good person, and change this. You can't change what has happened to Jimmy, myself, and your father. But you can change what could happen to Lucas, and your family. The future hasn't been written yet, Nathan. It's still yours to write, for yourself at least. You are the master of your fate, and the captain of your soul."

"Sounds familiar." Nathan says.

"Open your eyes, Nathan!" Keith says.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High Gymnasium. The game is going on. Jones shoots the ball and scores. The crowd cheers. The Ravens celebrate. The score board now reads, "45-42."

"The Ravens first win of the season!" The announcer yells.

"And we did it without Coach Scott." Jones says to Josh.

"I told you," Josh begins. "You're playing fine. Don't listen to him."

Haley, Lucas, and Peyton cheer happily.

**Cut To:**

Nathan's bedroom. Nathan is sleeping, and suddenly picks his head and upper body up in a cold sweat, as he wakes up. He looks around, and sees pictures of Lucas, Haley, and Jamie.

"It was just a dream." Nathan says. "It was just a dream."

Nathan looks over, and doesn't see Haley. He notices all of her things are gone. Nathan stands up and walks into Jamie's room. His bed is there, but Jamie himself and all of his toys and clothes are no where to be found.

"Most of it, at least." Nathan adds, as he shuts off Jamie's light.

_**END OF CHAPTER.**_


	27. Boo!

**Season 6. Chapter 6.05 (27). **_**'Boo!'**_

Lucas and Peyton's apartment. Hall way. Jamie is running down the hall with his hands up out to his side like an airplane, wearing a cape tied around his neck, and yelling random playing noises. Haley is following behind him.

"Sh!" Haley says running after Jamie. "Uncle Luke and Aunt Peyton are still sleeping, buddy."

"I'm excited momma!" Jamie says as he stops in his tracks.

"I know," Haley begins. "But it's not like at home. We're guests in this house. We have to be polite."

"Can we carve the pumpkin instead then?" Jamie asks.

"Sure." Haley nods. "We can certainly do that."

"Yay!" Jamie says excited, running into the kitchen. Haley begins to follow him in.

Lucas walk out of his room in his pajamas.

"What are you doing up this early?" Lucas asks.

Haley turns around.

"Oh, sorry." Haley says. "I tried to keep Jamie down. Did he wake you?"

"I'm up every morning this early." Lucas says shaking his head. "Peyton, on the other hand, is not an early bird."

Peyton walks out next in a t-shirt and shorts.

"I heard noises." Peyton says. "It woke me up."

"Sorry." Haley apologizes. "Jamie." Haley grins.

Peyton glares at Lucas annoyingly.

"You know how I am if I don't get my sleep." Peyton says to Lucas, turning to Haley. "Sorry. You guys are fine. I'm just a big crab in the morning."

"Totally understandable." Haley smiles. "I was pregnant once too." Haley winks. "Speaking of which, I should go tend to my little one and his pumpkin." She walks into the kitchen.

"You really should go back to sleep, hon." Lucas tells Peyton. "You've been working hard lately setting up for T.R.I.C. You need rest, too. All of that stress and running around isn't good for the babies."

"Yeah, yeah, Dr. Phil." Peyton says to him.

"Dr. Phil is a psychologist." Lucas says. "Not a medical doctor."

"Whatever." Peyton says. "He's still a doctor, hence _Dr. _Phil."

"You really are crabby in the mornings." Lucas jokes.

"Like Haley said," Peyton begins. "I'm pregnant."

"Lay down." Lucas says. "I'll get you some breakfast."

"Thanks." Peyton smiles gently, walking back into their room.

**Cut To:**

River Court. Anna and Josh are sitting on a picnic table hanging out.

"Are you going to the big T.R.I.C. night?" Anna asks him.

"Damn right." Josh says. "Wouldn't miss it. It's gonna be huge."

"What are you gonna dress up as?" Anna asks him.

"I don't know." Josh says. "Something---scary, for sure. You?"

"That depends." Anna smiles. "Do you know what Lucas and Peyton are going as?"

"His wife?" Josh asks. "No idea. "

"Can you try finding out for me?" Anna asks.

"Sure." Josh shrugs. "Why again?"

"I just think it's time Lucas sees the real me." Anna smiles.

Josh looks a tad confused.

_**END OF TEASER.**_

Haley is sitting on the couch. Nathan walks into the door. Haley stands up.

"Hi." Haley says nervously.

"Hi." Nathan says back. "How are you?"

"Fine." Haley smiles. "You?"

"Listen," Nathan begins. "This is hard to say, but I have to tell you."

"OK." Haley replies.

"I know I said the reason I've been depressed is because my son and the mother of my son left town," Nathan begins. "But that was a lie. It was just to hard to tell you the truth, because I don't wanna hurt you. But also because I hadn't admitted it to myself yet."

"Just say it, Nathan." Haley tells him.

"I love Rachel." Nathan admits to her. "I'm in love with Rachel."

"Oh my God." Haley says in disbelief. "Since when? Oh, God. Don't tell me you felt this way before we got married."

"I didn't." Nathan shakes his head. "I think I fell in love with her at the hospital---when she was giving birth to my son. She had such a sparkle to her, a sweetness and warmth, that I never saw in you. I'm sorry, Haley."

**Cut To:**

Haley is sitting at the kitchen table in Lucas and Peyton's apartment. She has her head down, and lifts it up suddenly. Just as she does, Lucas walks in.

"Oh. Sorry." Lucas says. "Were you sleeping."

"Just going over in my head a conversation I had with Nathan earlier." Haley tells him. "Where's Jamie?"

"We took him to school." Lucas says.

"Oh, gosh." Haley says. "How long was I out for? I need some coffee." Haley stands up and begins making a pot.

Lucas chuckles. "Hey, do me a favor," Lucas begins. "And make Peyton rest today. I'm a little concerned at how much she's been working lately."

"Sure." Haley nods.

"Great, Thanks." Lucas says. "I gotta get going to work, Hales. I'll check in on that sub of yours."

"Thanks." Haley laughs.

Lucas leaves. Haley continues to make some coffee.

**Cut To:**

New York City. C Over B. Brooke is getting out of her car glancing up and seeing a "Now Hiring" signs above the big doors. She smiles slightly. She walks into her store by unlocking the door with her keys. She closes the door, and sees a random employee folding some clothes.

"You." Brooke says. "Uh---what's your name again?"

"Sandra." The girl replies.

"Right." Brooke nods. "Meeting in five in the employee break room. Make an announcement for me over the intercom to notify everyone else. Thanks."

"Yes, ma'am." Sandra nods.

Brooke proceeds to walk to another area of the store.

**Cut To:**

Break room. The morning crew of employees are standing in the break room waiting for Brooke. Brooke suddenly enters with a cup of coffee.

"Sorry." Brooke smiles. "I needed a coffee run. If Sandy would have done it for me, I would have been here on time."

"Sandra." Sandra corrects Brooke.

"Whatever." Brooke rolls her eyes. "Anyway, tonight is Halloween as everyone should know. I will not be here, but you all will."

"That's hardly fair." Sandra comments.

"Right. Ask if I care." Brooke replies. "Anyway, we'll be opened until two a.m. And, yes, you all will be getting paid over-time. So go home after your shift and get some sleep, because you'll need it. Look in our ad for today to familiarize yourself with tonight's sales, and put up and take down the appropriate signs. Any questions, comments, concerns?"

Sandra raises her hand.

"There's one in every group." Brooke comments. "Yes, uh, Sandy?"

"It's Sandra, ma'am." Sandra corrects her again.

"Yeah?" Brooke asks. "Well, I like Sandy better. Go."

"Um," Sandra begins. "Why won't you be here tonight?"

"I will be at a Halloween party back in my home town." Brooke notifies her. "Got an e-mail from a friend asking if I could come."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill, NC. Lucas Scott's office. Skills is sitting in here with Lucas.

"So, uh," Skills begins. "I kind of invited Brooke to the T.R.I.C. party tonight."

"Why?" Lucas asks.

"I don't know." Skills shrugs. "She's everybody's friend still, right? Just with her being in New York no one gets to see her much---or ever. I hope that's OK?"

"Well, thanks for asking me _before _you invited her." Lucas says sarcastically.

"Aw, come on man." Skills says. "I know you and Brooke had that stuff last year going on, but she's over you now, right?"

"Of course." Lucas says. "No, it's fine. Just surprised, that's all."

"Good." Skills says.

"Now we just have to worry about how Mouth's gonna take it." Lucas warns him.

"Mouth and Brooke are like best friends." Skills says. "He'll be thrilled to see her."

"Brooke and Mouth became something of an item last summer." Lucas informs him. "Then they broke up, which is where Sarah comes in."

"Oh." Skills says scared, realizing he messed up. "Crap. My bad."

**Cut To:**

Grave Yard. Nathan is walking toward Dan Scott's grave. Suddenly, Nathan thinks about earlier in the day.

**Flashback: Tree Hill High Gymnasium**

Nathan is walking away from the gym doors. On the door is a sign which says, "Practice Canceled --- Until Further Notice."

**/End of Flashback**

Nathan approaches Dan's grave and stares at it for a moment.

"How did I actually become you?" Nathan asks. "Huh? You got an answer for me? All through high school I did everything I could not to be like you, and regardless of all of that here I stand five years later pretty much exactly where you stood when you were my age. You poisoned me, you son of a b#tch. Mom did, too. Off having affairs, leaving me with you all summer. How dare both of you. And now you both are gone, and here I am repeating all of your mistakes---mom's too. Well, I won't be like that! You hear? I am not going to end up like you and mom did. I won't be like that with Haley and Jamie, not ever! I won't be you, Dan. Not anymore. These daily visits are done. You hear? I'm out. You can tell the same thing to mom. You guys are actually dead, but even if you weren't you both would still be dead to me. Now you both are dead to everybody else, too. Thank God. I just wanted to let you know, you won't be seeing me ever again. I will never set foot near this grave for as long as I love. This is the end! I'm Nathan Scott. Not Dan Scott, not Deb Scott. _Nathan _Scott! And I'm going to redeem the Scott's name, like Lucas and Keith have, and repair the damage you have done to it. Good bye, Dan."

Nathan begins to walk away and then turns once more.

"Oh," Nathan begins. "Did you really think you were going to fool anyone last year with that _'I didn't kill Keith' _crap? You certainly can't fool God, either."

**Cut To:**

Peyton and Lucas walk out of the doctor's office. Peyton is crying on Lucas's shoulder hysterically.

"I can't believe this, Luke." Peyton sobs. "I just can't---"

"Me either, Peyton." Lucas says, crying too. "Me either. But it's not your fault. OK?"

Peyton wipes her tears.

"Of course it's not my fault." Peyton repeats. "It's neither of our faults. But if someone were to blame, that would be you."

"Me?" Lucas asks. "Excuse me?"

"How many months did you spend bugging me to work less?" Peyton asks. "How many fights we had because of that? You put unneeded stress on the babies!"

"Well maybe if you took better care of your pregnancies and, uh, _worked less _this wouldn't of happened!" Lucas says back.

"Worked less." Peyton thinks. "Yeah. OK. We need to sources of money coming in, Lucas!"

"Well not anymore we don't!" Lucas yells. "Now that it's only me and you again!"

"Don't yell at me!" Peyton shouts. "This is just as hard on me as it is you! We need to be there for each other right now, not fight!"

"How can I be there for somebody who didn't take her pregnancy seriously?" Lucas asks. "You killed my son and my daughter. I can barely look at you anymore."

Lucas walks away. Peyton stands there crying.

**Cut To:**

Peyton waking up in her bed quickly in a cold sweat. Haley comes running in.

"Peyton," Haley begins. "Oh my gosh. You scared me half to death when you yelled. Bad dream?"

Peyton nods.

"Or a really bad omen." Peyton adds, frightened.

"I'll make you some soup and crackers." Haley says. "You stay put. Lucas will kill me if I don't make you rest. Oh. Do you want any ice cream or cookies or anything? I remember having some really crazy cravings."

"I just want to eat what's good for the babies." Peyton says, concerned.

"Every pregnant woman should eat ice cream and cookies, with soup." Haley smiles. "Be right back, girlie."

**Cut To:**

Lucas's office. Tree Hill High. Josh walks in.

"Hey." Josh says to Lucas.

"Hey." Lucas says back. "Good win, by the way."

"Thanks." Josh smiles. "It was all Tim, though."

"The winning shot maybe." Lucas says. "But you scored a lot. Those points are what made Tim's shot the winning shot."

"True." Josh says in a cocky tone. "But, uh, listen. I was wondering if you were going to T.R.I.C. tonight---you know, for the Halloween party."

"I am." Lucas nods.

"Cool." Josh nods casually. "Is Peyton going?"

"She is." Lucas nods once more.

"Oh, OK." Josh says. "'Cause I just figured with her pregnancy and all---"

"Well, I mean, she won't be drinking or anything." Lucas states the obvious.

"Will she be in a costume?" Josh asks.

"She will be." Lucas says.

"What are you going as?" Josh asks.

"Matching costumes." Lucas informs him. "I'm going as a cereal bowl, and Peyton as a banana. Pregnancy thing---she needs a costume that covers that up."

"Awesome." Josh grins.

Lucas smiles and nods, kind of awkwardly.

**Cut To:**

Hall way. Tree Hill High. Anna is getting books out of her locker. Josh comes walking over to her.

"She's going as a banana." Josh tells Anna. "Peyton."

"Thanks." Anna tells him, as she marks something inside a magazine with her pen, and rips out that page. She sets it on her books inside her opened locker.

"So now can I ask why you wanted to know?" Josh asks.

"Later, K?" Anna asks, as she picks up her books with the magazine page on top. Josh turns for a second, opening up his locker. "Bye." Anna says to him, as she quickly turns the other way, accidentally dropping the magazine page on the ground. Without noticing this, Anna walks away.

Suddenly, Josh looks down and sees the page on the ground. He looks up and Anna is already out of sight. Josh picks up the page and reads it. It's from a Halloween costume catalog and with a pen mark one of the female's banana costume is circled.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Gymnasium. Tim Jones is standing outside of the gym, looking at the closed doors with a sign on the window. He looks confused and disappointed. Josh comes walking toward him with his gym bag around his shoulder.

"Going in, man?" Josh asks him.

"Not today." Tim says. "Coach canceled practice."

"Good." Josh says. "Maybe he's at the river court to practice _his _game. Man, he's the one who needs coaching in this game."

"This sucks." Tim says.

"Eh, whatever." Josh shrugs. "This just gives us more time to get ready for tonight. Lets go."

"Alright." Tim says. "What you gonna be anyway?"

"I'm thinking about going as a banana split." Josh admits. "The ice cream part."

**Cut To:**

Lucas Scott's office. Nathan walks in.

"Hey, man." Nathan says.

"Hey." Lucas replies hesitantly.

"I wanted to ask you a favor," Nathan begins. "Even if I don't deserve it."

"Nate," Lucas begins. "Whatever you and Hales are going through, we're still brothers. That'll never change. Whether you and Haley are a part or together."

"Thanks." Nathan nods. "Actually, I was wondering if you could help me get Haley back---to living with me. Jamie, too."

"I kind of think that's something you have to do on your own," Lucas begins. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, basically." Nathan nods. "Doesn't mean you can't give her a nudge in my direction, does it?"

"What did you want me to do?" Lucas asks.

"Get her to go to T.R.I.C. tonight." Nathan tells him. "I'll take care of the rest."

"Getting back together at T.R.I.C.," Lucas begins. "How original of you."

Nathan chuckles.

"So you'll make sure she's there?" Nathan asks.

"I'd love to help, Nate." Lucas says. "I would. But, Peyton and I need this night out together---we already have our costumes. And therefore Haley kind of needs to stay home with Jamie."

Nathan sighs.

"Don't you think it's time Haley and I got a nanny for that kid?" Nathan asks.

"A nanny is a woman, right?" Lucas asks for clarification. "Yeah, uh, I think having a young, female nanny is the last thing your marriage needs. No offense."

"So, then, we'll get an, uh, old---_manny." _Nathan jokes, chuckles. "Look, come on, can't someone else babysit him? Skills? Mouth?"

"Mouth's going with Sarah." Lucas says. "And Skills---"

Nathan looks at him to continue.

"Well, Skills may be the perfect man for the job." Lucas admits. "He's always hated Halloween. Something about being afraid of the devil resurrecting."

"Great." Nathan says. "Skills' paranoia over Halloween saved my ass tonight. Thanks, Luke."

"I'll call him right now," Lucas begins. "Right after Peyton."

**Cut To:**

Halloween store. Anna is shopping, looking at different banana suits. Suddenly, Josh and Tim walk in.

"You here?" Josh asks Anna.

"Yeah." Anna nods. "Shopping for tonight."

"You, uh," Josh begins, handing her the magazine page. "Dropped something at school earlier."

Anna takes it in hand. As she does, her and Josh share an awkward glance.

"Thanks." Anna says, stuffing the page into her pocket.

"Hey, Tim, man," Josh begins. "Could you, uh, give us a minute?"

"OK." Tim shrugs, going off into the store somewhere.

"The hell you think you're doing?" Josh asks.

"Shopping for my costume." Anna says. "Why are you being weird?"

"Shopping for a banana suit costume?" Josh asks. "The same thing that Peyton is going as?"

"I'm sure there'll be two ghost costumes there, two witch costumes," Anna begins. "Why not two banana ones?"

"Yeah. OK." Josh rolls his eyes. "You expect me to believe it's pure coincidence you pick out the same costume as Peyton's five minutes after I told you what she's going as? You don't even _like _bananas!"

"No." Anna agrees. "But I _love _cereal."

"Lucas' costume." Josh says. "Please don't tell me---no, no, no---just say that I'm crazy for even _thinking _it."

"Thinking what?" Anna asks seemingly innocently, as she looks at the costumes sizes. "Hmm?"

Josh steps closer to her and begins whispering.

"You like Lucas." Josh tells her. "And not in a counselor-student kind of way."

Anna just looks at him.

"You're crazy." Anna tells him.

"Am I?" Josh asks. "You're a senior in _high school_. He's a _teacher _at _your school_. More than that, he's _married_! This is bad stuff."

"OK." Anna begins to admit something. "Listen. First of all, I'm eight teen. Which means, I'm a legal adult. It wouldn't be anything either of us could get arrested for."

"Try morally wrong, Anna." Josh tells her. "And, yes, you both are legal adults, true. But you're still a student, and he's a teacher. He could get _fired_, Anna."

"You're kind of jumping ahead of yourself here." Anna says. "I don't even know how he feels yet. But I'm going to find out tonight."

"OK." Josh says, taking a deep breath. "Anna, really think about what you're saying here."

"I have thought about it." Anna tells him. "I like him so much. The boys at school are too immature for me. Lucas gets me. He helped me through my fears. We've talked so much."

"Yeah." Josh says. "Because he's a _guidance counselor_."

"For your information," Anna begins. "We've hung out outside of his office. He took me to breakfast. We've been to parks together. I've been over his house. I was there when his friend had her baby. We're more than just counselor and student."

"I say this as your friend, Anna." Josh tells her. "Save yourself loads of embarrassment and just go as the third witch. Please."

Josh walks away, trying to find Tim.

**Cut To:**

That night. Outside of T.R.I.C. is shown. Now it's inside T.R.I.C. suddenly. Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Mouth, & Sarah are standing around talking in their costumes. There's music and bands playing, as a bunch of people are dancing in their costumes.

"Luke," Haley begins. "Thank Skills again for me. That was so nice of him to agree to watch Jamie so I could be here. I need this night out."

"He was happy to watch him." Lucas tells her. "He was just telling me not to long ago that he hardly gets to spend any time with him."

"Hey, uh," Mouth begins. "How are you and Nathan doing?"

Suddenly, before Haley can answer that question, Nathan walks in the door.

"On second thought, maybe tonight was a bad idea." Haley smiles in a fake way. "Excuse me." She walks away somewhere unknown.

"Not good, I take it." Mouth says.

"You wanna dance?" Sarah asks Mouth.

"Sure." Mouth smiles, taking her out to the dance floor.

Lucas and Peyton remain standing. Nathan approaches them.

"Well," Lucas shrugs. "I got her here. Held up my end of the bargain."

"You're talking like it's over." Nathan says. "Night's just beginning, man."

"Good luck." Lucas pats him on the back.

"Wait." Peyton says confused. "What's going on? Are you---are you trying to win Haley back?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "You wanna help? You might do a better job than Lucas here."

"_Hey_!" Lucas says.

"I'll help any way I can." Peyton tells him.

"Talk to her for me." Nathan says. "Put in a few good words here and there."

"I'll try. But, you know, there's not too many good things to say about ya lately." Peyton says, hitting his arm. "Kidding." Peyton teases him, as she walks away.

"You know, uh," Lucas begins. "She's not exactly wrong."

"I know," Nathan begins. "But I'm changing my ways now."

"Glad to here it." Lucas smiles. "Welcome back, Nate."

Just then, Brooke Davis walks into the club's doors. As everyone sees her, there's random shouts saying, "God, It's Brooke Davis! I'm wearing her shirt!" Brooke smiles and walks over to Lucas and Nathan.

"Hello, only two people who don't treat me like a celebrity," Brooke begins. "Ex-boyfriend and fiance."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that." Nathan admits, looking at Lucas. "I really do need to change my ways. Brooke, Rachel, and back to Haley. I need a drink."Nathan walks away.

"What's up with him?" Brooke asks.

"He's getting Haley back tonight." Lucas says. "Trying to."

"They broke up?" Brooke asks. "Oh, no. Lucas, I am _not _going to a fourth wedding of theirs. Four times I caught the bouquet at her weddings and am I married yet? No! yet she's married three times now, going on four! Tell me how _that _is fair!"

Lucas laughs.

"They're just---separated." Lucas says. "But Nathan is going to change that tonight."

"How can you be so confident?" Brooke asks.

"It's our Naley, isn't it?" Lucas asks.

Brooke slightly smiles and nods.

"I'm gonna follow Nathan's lead and get me a drink." Brooke says. walking over to Nathan and the bar.

Lucas walks around, looking for Peyton.

**Cut To:**

Haley is sitting in the back room of the club, just looking down and playing with her wedding ring. Peyton walks in.

"I spent a lot of my time and energy putting tonight together," Peyton begins. "Why aren't you out there enjoying it?"

"I didn't expect certain people to be here." Haley admits.

"Doesn't take a private eye to know who you're talking about." Peyton says. "You made the choice to move out and stay with us. Are you regretting it?"

"No." Haley shakes her head. "Nathan needs to be more respectful of me, and Jamie."

"But?" Peyton asks.

"You remember how you felt last year when you came back to Tree Hill and realized you still loved Lucas?" Haley asks. "You know you're meant to be with him forever, but not necessarily every day of that."

"Well," Peyton begins. "For what it's worth, he seems to really miss you."

"He shouldn't let it come to this." Haley says. "I shouldn't have to _move out _before he realizes what he could lose."

"You're right." Peyton says. "He could lose an awful lot if he isn't careful. Right?" Peyton asks, reflecting on herself.

Lucas walks in suddenly.

"Party in the back?" Lucas asks. "Why wasn't I invited?"

Peyton laughs.

"Girls only." Peyton says. "Girl talk."

"Oh." Lucas says, understanding. "That is my cue to---" He says, pointing his hands toward the door.

"Wait." Peyton stops him. "I love you." She kisses him on the lips. "I missed you today."

Lucas smiles, putting her hair behind her ears.

"You're one adorable banana." Lucas smiles.

Peyton blushes, looking up at him.

"Ahem." Haley interrupts. "Girl here with no date, boyfriend, or husband. OK. I have the last one, but, come on, get a room!"

"This is a room," Lucas begins. "You're just---in it." He chuckles. "No. OK. I'll let you guys get back to talking about, well, Nathan."

Lucas chuckles, walking out.

**Cut To:**

Josh enters in a Tarzan costume. Tim Jones enters in a Jane costume. Anna enters in a banana suit, with a yellow mask on.

"How did I get stuck being _Jane_?" Tim asks. "You're a way more convincing woman."

"Please." Josh says. "I'm the King."

"And was shaving my legs _really _necessary?" Tim asks.

"You have to be convincing as Jane." Josh tells him. "You have to be someone Tarzan could believably love. And Tarzan would never go for a hairy chick."

"Where's Lucas?" Anna asks them. "You see him?"

"No." Josh rolls his eyes. "And thank God for that. Come on, Tim. Lets go some place where the crazies aren't hanging out."

Anna hits him. Tim and Josh walk away. Anna heads in an opposite direction. Over on the dance floor, Mouth and Sarah are kissing and dancing.

"Whoever though Halloween could be such a romantic holiday?" Sarah asks.

"Oh," Mouth begins. "Trust me. The romance is only beginning." Mouth says, as he reaches in his pocket.

"Mouth!" Brooke calls out from the bar, spotting him and Sarah. She runs over to them.

"Uh," Mouth stutters. "Brooke. Hi."

"Oh." Sarah says, letting go of Mouth. "You again."

"Oh, yeah." Brooke says. "Sorry about the whole, uh, hospital thing. Um. Yeah."

"Don't worry about it." Mouth tells her. "Water under the bridge. Right?" He asks Brooke, as he looks at Sarah.

"Right." Brooke smiles awkwardly. "So how are you two love birds doing?"

"Mouth was just telling me how romantic this night is." Sarah says to her. "_Was_."

"Right. OK." Brooke says backing away. "I can take a hint. I'm just going to join Nathan at the bar again."

**Cut To:**

Outside. Neighborhood. Skills and Jamie are going door-to-door trick-or-treating. Jamie is dressed as an orange pumpkin. Skills is dressed as Tupac, i.e., a wig of his hairdo, fake tattoos on his arms, etc. **  
**

"This is fun," Skills begins. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, Uncle Skills!" Jamie says as excited as he could be. "Look at all this candy, Uncle Skills!"

"And we still have five blocks yet." Skills says. "Remember, your mom said no candy eating until she gets home."

"Aw, man!" Jamie says disappointed.

"You know the rules, Jim James." Skills tells him.

"Yeah, yeah." Jamie says dragging his bag of candy on the cement.

"Pick that up, kiddo." Skills tells him. "This great. I'm babysitting for a talking pumpkin when all those girls are at the club without me. Skills needs the ladies bad."

"What's that, Uncle Skills?" Jamie asks.

"I need the candy bad, kid." Skills says. "Lets get to this other house."

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Inside. Nathan and Brooke are at the bar drinking.

"Been a long time since we hung out," Brooke begins. "Huh, Nate?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods, emotionally distant.

"You and Haley are meant to be." Brooke tells him. "You know that."

"Yeah---" Nathan begins.

"Well," Chris Keller says from behind Brooke. "Isn't that romantic. True love."

Brooke and Nathan turn around and are shocked to see Chris Keller.

"What?" Nathan asks. "Hitting on my wife here last year wasn't enough for you?"

"What's wrong with him?" Chris asks Brooke. "Him and Haley still apart?"

"Well, yeah." Brooke says. "Well, apart _again_. They were back together for awhile. They're married again, too."

"Man, I stopped years ago trying to figure out your guy's relationship. Way to complicated for Chris Keller." Chris says. "Woa. Married again? And I wasn't invited because---?"

"Maybe because every time you're in Tree Hill you hit on my wife?" Nathan asks him rhetorically.

"That's actually true." Chris smiles, looking at Brooke.

"Ew." Brooke says. "Gross."

"What?" Chris asks. "You don't want another go-around with the Keller?"

"Grow up." Nathan tells him, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Chris asks. "Just playing around with your woman. You realize I've been with both of your wives?"

"So what are you doing here, Chris?" Nathan asks.

"You really think I'd go through Halloween without my gang?" Chris asks.

"Speaking of," Nathan begins. "Where _is _your gang?"

"Funny." Chris says. "So you gonna order me a drink or what? Maybe Brooke and I will end up in my can outside."

"Did you not hear me the first time?" Brooke asks. "Gross!" Brooke walks away. Chris sits beside Nathan.

"Bartender," Chris begins. "Give me a _sex on the beach_, pronto."

The bartender nods, beginning to fix his drink.

"Kind of a girlie drink, man." Nathan comments.

"Hey!" Chris says offended. "I like the fruity taste."

The bartender slides Chris his drink.

"So what's really going on with you and Haley?" Chris asks.

"I'm winning her back tonight." Nathan tells him.

"How?" Chris asks.

"Why would I tell you?" Nathan asks back.

"Hey, man." Chris says. "We've both been with Haley. Alright? We both know what makes her happy, what makes her tick."

"And what do you think that is?" Nathan asks, curious for his answer.

"Chris Keller in bed, of course." Chris grins. "With Brooke. Say, is Brooke still into Lucas?"

"Nah." Nathan says. "That drama is over."

"Sweet!" Chris smiles, as he turns finding Brooke dancing on the dance floor.

**Cut To:**

Sarah and Mouth dancing.

"You've been kinda quiet ever since Brooke left." Sarah comments. "Is something wrong?"

"You were kinda mean to her." Mouth says.

"Mean?" Sarah asks. "I was not."

"OK." Mouth nods. "Rude."

"Can you blame me?" Sarah asks. "She still thinks she has some kind of leash on you because you guys dated."

"Brooke and I have been friends for years." Mouth tells her. "A month of dating doesn't change that. I look at her, and I see my friend. That's all."

"I didn't think you did see her as anything more." Sarah says. "I just asked why you were so quiet, and you go on the defensive about not having feelings for your ex. _Now _I think you do."

"Sarah---" Mouth begins. Sarah pulls away and walks away.

Mouth looks around, discouraged.

**Cut To:**

Lucas is hanging around the punch table. Brooke walks up to him.

"Oh my God," Brooke begins. "Chris is here."

"What?" Lucas asks confused. "Chris who? Uh, Keller?"

"No! Chris _Kringle_!" Brooke says sarcastically. "Of course Keller!"

"OK." Lucas shrugs. "So?"

"I guess he is pretty harmless." Brooke admits. "So where's---" Brooke begins, as she sees the banana suit with a mask on coming toward them. "Peyton. There she is. I'll leave you two alone." Brooke waves to the banana suit from a distance and walks away.

"Oh," Lucas begins. "You added a mask to the costume. Looks way more real now." Lucas smirks.

She puts her arms around Lucas. Lucas smiles, putting his arms around her too.

"Mm." Lucas says. "P.D.A. is such a turn on."

She nods, as she lifts up the part of her mask covering her lips and mouth. The rest is exposed.

"Subtle." Lucas comments, as he leans in and gives her a kiss. She kisses him back. She smiles brightly. Lucas suddenly removes his arms from the costume, and slightly backs away.

"You're not Peyton." Lucas says. "Who are you? What kind of joke is this?"

Over close-by at the bar, Chris, Nathan, and Brooke are watching.

"Who's the banana?" Chris asks.

"Peyton." Brooke replies.

"Uh," Chris begins. "Then why did Lucas stop kissing her?"

"Maybe because he's not a horny toad like you?" Brooke asks. "Wait. Yeah. That is kinda weird."

Back over to Lucas and the banana suit girl.

"Time to reveal your true identity," Lucas begins. "Banana Girl."

Lucas takes a hold of her mask, despite the girl's pulling away. He takes it off her face and clearly sees it is Anna behind the yellow costume.

"Anna?!" Lucas says speechless.

"Uh," Anna begins, embarrassed. "Sorry?" She runs away.

"Woa!" Chris shouts. "I don't know who _that_ was, but it wasn't Peyton!"

"That kiss was not Lucas' fault." Brooke comments.

"Luke's a dead man when the real Peyton finds out." Nathan says.

"Find out what?" Peyton says, as she and Haley stand behind him.

Chris, Brooke, and Nathan all say nothing.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' and Peyton's apartment. Skills and Jamie walk in the front door holding bags of candy.

"OK squirt." Skills says to him. "We done. It getting creepy out there."

"Don't be a baby, Uncle Skills." Jamie tells him.

"If you knew the truth about Halloween," Skills begins. "You be scared, too."

"What is the truth?" Jamie asks.

"It's when the devil comes out." Skills says. "Or so that's the belief. Some people think that's hog wash though."

"What's hog wash?" Jamie asks.

"Something that isn't believable." Skills explains.

"Then I think the devil is hog wash, too!" Jamie announces.

"OK then." Skills laughs. "I guess you also gonna tell me there no monsters in your closet, too?"

Jamie laughs.

"There's no such thing as bad monsters!" Jamie tells him. "Only nice ones, like Cookie Monster."

"I see." Skills nods. "Alight. You wanna count all this candy? I bet I have more than you."

"No way!" Jamie says, giggling and running into the kitchen.

"Still rather be with the honeys." Skills says to himself, as he walks into the kitchen after Jamie.

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Outside. Anna is standing against the railing looking out. She is saddened, with tears in her eyes. Lucas walks out of the club, and catchers her standing there in his eye. He approaches her.

"You wanna tell me what that was about in there?" Lucas asks.

"No." Anna says, rubbing her eyes. "He was right. It was stupid."

"What was?" Lucas asks.

"Nothing." Anna says. "I'm too embarrassed to say."

"You didn't think---we---" Lucas begins. "Did you?"

"See?" Anna asks. "Stupid."

"Anna," Lucas begins. "I'm a counselor at your school. You're a _student_."

"I'm also eight teen!" Anna tells him. "It's not like you're like the other teachers who are like fifty years old. You're only twenty-three. You said it yourself---it wasn't too long ago you were my age."

"Anna, I don't care if I was eight teen, too." Lucas says. "It would be wrong. Besides, we're forgetting the most important factor---Peyton. You may know her. I also call her my wife and the woman carrying my children."

"I wasn't thinking. I---" Anna begins. "---Liked you. A lot."

"Look," Lucas begins. "It's normal to develop a crush on your teachers---especially the younger ones. It's sort of like the nurse falling in love with her patient scenario, except reversed. You need to know there's absolutely no chance for us to---"

"Yeah. Yeah. I just---" Anna begins. "You were being really nice to me, nicer than anyone has ever been. You were treating me out to breakfast. You helped me get over being afraid of that school. You stuck up for me in front of the whole school, including Principal Turner."

"You were one of my favorite students." Lucas says. "I guess that's why I spent a little extra time with you. Plus I really didn't want you being afraid of that school. I thought if we moved our sessions outside my office, it would be easier for you. But I never meant to give you an impression like you got."

Anna nods.

"Tell me you're going to be OK?" Lucas asks.

"I need to go." Anna says walking passed him.

"Anna---" Lucas protests.

Anna keeps walking away.

**Cut To:**

Inside the club.

"I can't believe he kissed her!" Peyton says to everyone.

Chris, Haley, Nathan, and Brooke are there.

"It's obviously just a little school girl crush, Peyton." Haley says.

"Still." Peyton says. "You gotta be pretty sneaky to plan something like this."

"Look," Chris begins. "You wanna get Lucas back? OK. You can kiss me once in front of him. But _no _slapping. Unless it's followed by---"

"Shut up, Chris." Peyton makes a nasty face at him. "Uh---when did you show up again?"

"I'm pretty used to his random show ups now, honestly." Haley admits.

"Used to," Chris begins. "Or loving? It's OK. Nathan told me you guys are on a break."

"Oh, did he?" Haley asks, looking at Nathan. "Great. Anymore dirty laundry you wanna air out?" Haley walks away.

Nathan sighs, and turns to Chris.

"Thanks." Nathan says to him. "You've been a big help."

Nathan walks away, Peyton follows. Brooke goes to sit next to Chris.

"What's up?" Brooke asks.

"Eh?" Chris asks off guard. "You coming onto Chris Keller?"

Brooke points her finger into her mouth.

"Seriously," Brooke begins. "Stop messing with Naley, even if you are just playing around."

"What else am I suppose to do?" Chris asks. "I'm bored. This party is actually lame."

"Maybe because you didn't dress up?" Brooke asks.

"I have my costume in my van." Chris tells her.

"Then go get it!" Brooke tells him. "Go!"

**Cut To:**

Peyton standing in a corner of the club alone. Lucas walks up behind her and puts his hand around her eyes, covering them. Peyton takes his hand away and turns to him.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Peyton asks.

"Come on." Lucas chuckles. "There's no way you can be mad over this."

"You kissed another girl." Peyton reminds him. "And a student!"

"I thought it was you!" Lucas argues. "Now I know why Josh asked me what you were going to dress up as. Anna must've put him up to it. Peyton, it's no big deal. I already talked to Anna and set our boundaries straight. Hey. If you want to get even, you can go kiss Chris Keller."

"Lucas," Peyton begins. "I'm not mad about the kiss. But, you must've led Anna on in someway that would give her the impression that maybe she would have a chance with you."

"I didn't." Lucas disagrees. "And I think the fact she had to make me think she was you proves that she knew I wouldn't kiss her, knowing who it really was."

Peyton wraps her arms around him and kisses him.

"Guess you forgive me then." Lucas smiles.

"I was never really mad." Peyton admits. "These damn hormones." Peyton complains.

**Cut To:**

Haley is talking to Brooke at the bar. Nathan walks up to them.

"Sorry." Nathan apologizes for interrupting. "Haley, can I talk to you outside, please?"

Haley glares at Brooke hesitantly.

"I'm gonna go, uh," Brooke begins. "---Check out Chris' costume." She leaves.

"OK." Haley replies to Nathan. "Just for a minute."

**Cut To:**

Outside of T.R.I.C. Nathan and Haley walk down the steps and into the parking lot. Nathan stands in front of Haley, taking her hands into his. Haley looks hesitant and unsure of his gesture, but holds his hands anyway.

"Hales," Nathan begins. "About a year ago, we stood in this spot and I vowed to you to be a better man for you. A man who deserved to be with you. I promised I would be a better father, a better man to you. For the most part, I think I kept my promise. I---"

"_'For the most part_,'" Haley begins. "That's quite an overstatement, Nathan."

"Haley---" Nathan begins, apologetically.

"No, Nathan." Haley says. "You think you can make up for your behavior lately with one sweet gesture?"

"Of course not, but---" Nathan begins. "---It's a start. It's not _just _a sweet gesture. It's a gesture that's the beginning of something better. A positive change in me."

"And how many of these gestures have you promised me, Nathan?" Haley asks. "And I take you back every time. And for the next several months you're back to the Nathan Scott I originally married and fell in love with. But then---the first bad thing that happens---and you fall back into pod Nathan. You should be the Nathan Scott I know and love all the time, not just when you're happy and things are going well."

"You're right." Nathan nods. "And that's how it's gonna be for now on."

"Well," Haley begins. "Until I see that is true, I'm not moving back in with Jamie."

"Hales, come on." Nathan says. "We need to be together. In the same house. As a family."

"No." Haley says. "You need to prove to me that what you're saying here is the truth. And you won't ever act like you have been with me again. Until you prove that to me to my satisfaction, my new residence will be with Lucas and Peyton. Jamie's, too."

"Fine." Nathan says, trying to accept everything. "Have a good night. I'm heading out."

"OK." Haley says. "Drive safe." She says softly.

"Thanks." Nathan nods. "Don't drink too much."

Haley nods and walks back up the steps to the club. Nathan turns and gets in his car and pulls away, out of the parking lot.

**Cut To:**

Chris Keller is at the bar in a devil's costume. Him and Brooke are both drinking.

"You know," Brooke begins to say. "This is such an appropriate costume for you."

"Oh, gee." Chris rolls his eyes. "Zing."

Brooke chuckles. Haley walks up to the bar, saddened.

"What's wrong, Tutor Mom?" Brooke asks.

"I just turned Nathan down." Haley says. "He wanted me to move back in with Jamie and I said no, until at least he shows me he can be a good man for more than a couple of days."

"Oh, wow." Brooke says, putting her hand on her back. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't frown." Chris says. "Sit down. Lets get you a drink. Always makes me feel better. That's why I don't need a girlfriend. I have my best friend, Jack, here to keep me company."

Brooke gives him a funny glare.

"The drink!" Chris tells her.

"That's because you're one of the shallowest people I know." Haley says.

Brooke stares at her drink at the bar, and then sees Mouth standing alone near the dance floor.

"But, um---" Brooke begins. "If there were a girl you wanted, would you go after him?"

"_If _there was a girl," Chris begins. "Sure. Why not? I'm Chris Keller. Who wouldn't wanna get with that? Both of you did."

Brooke continues to look at Mouth. Suddenly, she sees Sarah walking up to him. Sarah and Mouth look at each other hesitantly, then Mouth says something to her. They then kiss passionately, and begin dancing. Brooke looks away.

"Alright." Chris turns to Haley. "So you don't want Nathan. Ever think of hooking it up with Lucas?"

Haley gives him a weird look.

"What?" Chris asks. "He's your best friend. You've known him forever. You guys are close. Trust each other. Why not give him a shot?"

"Well, first of all, Brooke already tried to get between Lucas and Peyton and that didn't work out so well. Did it, Brooke?" Haley asks.

Brooke sticks her tongue out at Haley.

"You can't tell me you're not attracted to him." Chris says. "I heard about your little kiss with him last year."

"Ew. That was totally because I was upset about Nathan. God, me and him are separated a lot it seems." Haley says. "Anyway, I would have to be a completely _different person _to ever be interested in Lucas romantically."

"If that's your story." Chris says standing up. "Alright. Since you two both denied me, I'm gonna go trailing for the babes. Later." He walks away.

"Come here, Haley." Brooke says. "It's gonna be OK."

"Thanks, Brooke." Haley smiles.

"Ever heard of a website called _Lust Factor_?" Brooke asks curiously.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' and Peyton's apartment. Jamie and Skills are playing a game. Suddenly, Skills' cell phone rings.

"Sorry, squirt." Skills says. "One second." He answers his phone. "Hello?"

"Hi." The lady on the other end says. "It's me. Bevin. How are you doing?"

**Cut To:**

Anna walks into her room. She is dressed in her pajamas. She lays down in her bed, thinking. Suddenly, her cell phone rings. She doesn't pick it up.

**Cut To:**

Josh is talking on his cell phone.

"Anna, hey." Josh says. "It's me. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm sorry about Lucas. I didn't wanna be right. Call me when you get this. I'm kinda worried about you."

He hangs up.

"Wish it could've been me." Josh says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Nathan walks in to his apartment. He sighs, taking off his jacket. He goes into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator.

"Ah." Nathan relaxes. "A beer. Just what I need."

Just as he's about to pick it up, he hears Haley's voice inside his head repeating, _"You need to prove to me you can be a good man." _

Instead, Nathan lets go of his grip on the beer, and picks up a water. He smiles faintly and closes the refrigerator.

_**END OF CHAPTER.**  
_

**Chapyer 6.06 Summary:** Lucas may get fired when a student who saw Lucas and Anna kissing at T.R.I.C. threatens to expose them to Principal Turner. Similiarly, Rhonda threatens Mouth about exposing his relationship to Sarah---also his co-worker---to their boss. Meanwhile, Rachel comes back in town with her son and asks Haley if it's OK if she sees Nathan; Haley tells her to leave town and never bother them again. When Lucas tells Nathan about Rachel and Haley, Nathan begins to re-evaluate his relationship and marriage to Haley. Lucas & Peyton go to the doctor to check on their unborn babies' health, and Skills is surprised to find out the real reason why Bevin wanted to see him. Finally, Cooper meets Anna at the high school, when he is there to help Lucas out.


	28. Affairs of the Heart

**Season 6. Chapter 6.06 (28). **_**'Affairs of the Heart.'**_

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Be careful who you fall in love with. It could have disastrous results when you least expect it."_

WECT News Station. Mouth and Rhonda are giving the morning news. Just as the camera men give the ending signal, the camera shuts off, and Mouth & Rhonda stand up.

"So," Rhonda begins. "How was your Halloween, McFadden?"

"Uh---" Mouth begins to say, just as he catches Sarah in the corner of his eye entering the news room. "Hey, you."

Mouth walks off of the desk podium and kisses Sarah. She kisses back.

"Didn't I tell you two before?" Rhonda asks. "Get a damn room already."

Rhonda walks out. Mouth & Sarah chuckle.

**Cut To:**

Break room. Rhonda is getting some coffee, as Mouth enters. He goes over to the refrigerator.

"I was serious, you know." Rhonda says to Mouth.

"Huh?" Mouth asks.

"About you and Sarah making out in the news room." Rhonda explains.

"Alright?" Mouth asks.

"You don't get it." Rhonda tells him. "Everyday we all have to watch that disgusting crap. So a bunch of people from the team got together and we all voted to go to the boss about you and Sarah."

"Rhonda, come on." Mouth says. "That'll get both me and Sarah fired."

"See?" Rhonda asks. "Now you're getting it. Have a good day here, McFadden. It may be your last." She walks out of the room.

Mouth hits the table in frustration.

**Cut To:**

Lucas Scott's office. He's doing paper work, as someone knocks on the door. A male student walks in.

"Hello." Lucas greets him. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah." The student nods. "I had a question for you. Totally hypothetical."

"OK." Lucas replies.

"What would happen if a teacher working at a high school was caught kissing a student of legal age off-campus who goes to the same school?" The student asks.

Lucas shifts uncomfortably.

"What's the purpose of this question?" Lucas asks him.

"Oh, uh," The student begins. "Just for an essay for my, uh, current events class."

"OK." Lucas nods. "Well, um, I'd say that teacher would probably get dismissed from their position at the school. The student would probably get suspended or a detention, depending on whether she was a willing party in this kiss with the teacher."

"Thanks." The student says. "Good to know. You've been a big help." The student gives Lucas a glance just before he lives, and then shuts the door.

Lucas begins to look concerned and suspicious over that conversation.

_**END OF TEASER.**_

**Cut To:**

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Were you ever about to meet an old flame for the first time in years? It's a nerve-racking experience, isn't it? Do they still have feelings for you? Do they want to get back together? What's the real reason two exes are meeting up again?"_

Train station, Tree Hill. Skills is standing in front of the train tracks in the waiting area. A few people are randomly standing about. Suddenly, the next train pulls up in front of Skills, as a bunch of people exit the train. In the mix of the crowd getting off, suddenly Bevin appears before Skills. She smiles, stretching out her arms to give him a hug. They hug each other and then let go.

"It's great seeing you again, Skills." Bevin smiles.

"Great seeing you." Skills says. "So, I know this great little diner. Wanna grab some breakfast?"

"Sure." Bevin nods. "Sounds great."

Skills smiles, and they walk off together.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Hallway. The student from before in Lucas' office is by his lockers with some friends. Lucas is walking down the hallway, spots the student, and approaches him.

"Hey, kid." Lucas says. "A word with you alone?"

"Sure thing." The student replies. "I'll catch up with you later, guys." He says to his friends. His friends walk away.

"You must think you're a pretty sly guy, huh?" Lucas asks.

"What do you mean?" The student asks.

"Don't play dumb with me." Lucas tells him. "We both know earlier wasn't about an essay."

"Mr. Scott," The student begins. "I don't know what you're getting at, but I simply came to you for help on an essay. I heard you were really insightful. That's all it was. But, hey man, it sure sounds like you're trying to cover something up you think I know about."

"Where did you hear I'm insightful?" Lucas asks.

"Just from this girl." The student grins. "You may have heard of her. Anna."

"I don't take well to threats." Lucas tells him. "Especially when my job is on the line. Now quit playing stupid and fess up what you know."

The student sighs.

"Fine." The student says. "I quit. Yeah. I saw you making out with Anna at T.R.I.C. last Halloween. Ah, man. Can you imagine the media circus around you when the word spreads?"

"You should get your facts straight before you threaten people." Lucas tells him. "Anna purposely dressed up in the same costume as my wife that night. And she did that because she knew the only way I would ever kiss her, or any other girl, is to have me think I was kissing my wife."

"I see." The student nods. "Well, hey. Tell you what. I'm in a generous mood today, so I'll let this slide. Pretend like I never saw anything."

"Alright." Lucas nods. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet." The student says. "Keeping this info to myself is gonna cost you. How much are you prepared to do for me?"

"You should know people who don't respond well to threats also don't to black mail." Lucas informs him.

"You do whatever I want, " The student begins. "Or the whole school, including Turner, will know about your little infidelity by the end of the day."

"What could you possibly gain by having me fired?" Lucas asks.

"It's not everyday a high school student has info that could get a teacher tossed out of the school." The student says. "I mightaswell take advantage of this opportunity."

"You're affecting people's lives, and for what? A joke?" Lucas asks. "I'm a married man. Right now, I'm the only one really working. My wife is _pregnant _with _twins_, you idiot."

"Then saving your career should be your top priority." The student says. "You have until two p.m. and then I'm going public with the info. Think hard, Mr. Scott."

The student walks away. Lucas hits the lockers.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Train Station. The train pulls up right where Skills and Bevin were before. Rachel gets out with her baby son, who is in a stroller. Rachel sits on a bench and picks up her son.

"Here we are, baby boy." Rachel says. "Back home, where your Daddy is. But first, we have to make another stop." Rachel smiles, putting him back in the stroller and walking away.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Don't be afraid to face your demons of the past, especially for the good of those who you love most."_

**Cut To:**

Skills and Bevin are walking down town Tree Hill.

"Thanks for breakfast." Bevin smiles. "It was delicious."

"Anytime." Skills says.

"Although," Bevin begins. "I really thought the diner you had in mind was _Karen's Café_."

"Well," Skills begins. "Now it's just Café, since Karen ain't in town no more."

"Really?" Bevin asks. "Her and Lucas move?"

"She did." Skills nods. "To Europe, with her boyfriend and daughter. She married him last year. Lucas is still here; he's coaching the Tree Hill Ravens."

"That's awesome. Good for him." Bevin smiles. "So, I've always wanted to know. Who did he end up with---Peyton, Brooke, or someone new?"

"Peyton." Skills says. "They also married last year, and she's pregnant with twins."

"Wow!" Bevin says happily. "That is so terrific. I'm so happy for them. Where's Brooke nowadays?"

"She actually moved to New York to open up her own fashion store." Skills says. "_Clothes Over Bro's_."

"Oh my God." Bevin says. "Everyone's doing so well. I should give her a call sometime. So, what about you? How have you been?"

"Oh, you know." Skills shrugs. "I've felt what fame feels like. Realized it doesn't make you happy, after all."

"Fame?" Bevin asks surprised.

"Well," Skills begins. "I played in the _NBA _for awhile. Got kicked out for drug use."

"Oh, sorry." Bevin says. "Didn't know. Not a big basketball fan. I just liked cheer leading for hot guys."

Bevin chuckles. Then they get quiet, since Skills and Bevin used to date while she was cheer leading for 'hot guys.'

"So what brings you back to Tree Hill?" Skills asks. "More importantly, what brings you back to me?"

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Haley's class room. She's in there alone, but on her cell phone with someone. Lucas walks in and Haley puts up her finger to signal, 'Just one minute.'

"Well," Haley says into the phone. "I'm glad to hear Jamie is doing so much better. Thanks for letting me know. I'll definitely be looking forward to that parent-teacher conference. OK. Bye." Haley hangs up and smiles at Lucas. "Jamie's teacher. Mrs. Wait." Haley says.

"So," Lucas begins. "He's doing well?"

"Yup." Haley smiles. "No more gun play for J-Man."

Lucas chuckles.

"Glad to hear it." Lucas says. "So, how are you with everything else?"

"Oh," Haley begins. "You mean with Nathan post-Halloween?"

"Yeah." Lucas replies.

"Haven't heard from him since." Haley admits. "I do miss him."

"Might wanna tell him that." Lucas suggests.

"He doesn't deserve to hear that." Haley says.

"Hales," Lucas begins. "You have every right to be upset, but you have to admit, Nathan has been through a lot. OK. It's no excuse. But, I mean, losing both your parents is hard."

"Can you please go back to the Lucas who hated him and always took my side?" Haley asks.

"Sorry." Lucas apologizes. "That Lucas doesn't exist anymore, and that's _your _influence if you remember."

"Yeah yeah." Haley says.

"Seriously," Lucas begins. "Maybe this is him giving you space, showing you he loves you so much that he is going to respect your wants."

"Of course I still love him and everything." Haley says. "But I have to see he is really gonna change this time, for real."

"OK." Lucas replies. "So, I may lose my job today."

"_What_?!" Haley asks.

"Remember at T.R.I.C. when Anna kissed me?" Lucas asks. "Well apparently this student saw who was also there and he threatened to tell Turner if I don't meet his demands by two."

"What are his demands?" Haley asks.

"I don't know yet." Lucas shrugs.

"That's ridiculous." Haley says. "He's black mailing you. Don't let him get away with that. Go to Turner and tell him your side of things. You thought it was Peyton! Anna purposely tricked you."

"Yeah and if I do that then this kid will definitely go to Turner with his version of the story." Lucas says. "I did kiss her, I can't deny that. And if this kid tells him a fabricated truth of the story, who do you think he'll believe?"

"You!" Haley tells him. "He's known you for years, and you're an authority figure at this school!"

"Are you willing to bet my job and the twins on that?" Lucas asks.

Haley looks at him unsure.

**Cut To:**

Nathan is in his apartment standing on the steps and looking at pictures on the wall. He gets to his Associates Degree in Physical Education from North Carolina State University, which is framed on the wall. It says, "2007 – 2009."

Nathan sighs. He then looks at a picture of his mother and father.

"I should've finished." Nathan says to himself, looking at a picture of Haley. "Time for me to finish." Nathan nods to himself. "Time to be an adult, for Haley's sake."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Haley's class room. She's sitting at her desk alone in the room. The door is opened, and Rachel approaches with her son. She knocks lightly. Haley looks over, surprised at who it is.

"Oh, um," Haley begins. "You're back."

Rachel steps in with her son.

"Yeah." Rachel nods. "I just arrived."

"How's he doing?" Haley asks.

"I think he may be the happiest baby boy in the world." Rachel smiles.

"I don't know." Haley says. "He seems pretty happy, but Jamie was too at his age. Tough call." Haley winks.

"I'm just gonna say what I came for." Rachel tells her. "It was a mistake for me to leave, at least the way I did. I did it for the sake of your relationship with Nathan, but his relationship with his son is more important."

"Nathan doesn't want to see you anymore." Haley tells her. "Or anything associated with you."

"That's a lie." Rachel says. "I know Nathan. He wouldn't say that."

"_No_." Haley says. "You do not know _my _husband. What a cute kid. It's a wonder how he came from your skanky ass."

"Haley," Rachel begins. "We're both moms now. Lets act like it. This isn't high school anymore."

"You're just afraid I'm gonna bitch slap you again." Haley tells her.

"Just calm down." Rachel says. "OK? I came to you to ask for your permission to see Nathan. I'm not trying to go behind your back."

"Well, gee, thanks for that." Haley says. "But Nathan and I aren't exactly on good terms right now and the last thing we need is you back in the picture."

"Fine. I'll---" Rachel begins. "This was bad timing." She starts to walk to the door.

"No." Haley says. "_This _wasn't bad timing. _Any time _will be bad timing for you to come back here. Do you understand me? Never show your ugly, skanky self in this town again, and certainly not in front of me or Nathan or any of my other friends."

Rachel nods. She turns to the door and then back to Haley.

"It seems to me you and Nathan are in a bad fight more than you are a happy couple." Rachel says. "Maybe you aren't who he is suppose to be with after all."

"You're lucky you're holding that baby." Haley tells her.

"No." Rachel shakes her head. "_You're _lucky I'm holding this baby." Rachel winks and walks out.

Haley pushes some papers off her desk in frustration.

**Cut To:**

Skills and Bevin are walking in a park by the river in Tree Hill. Bevin is talking about random stuff. When she stops, there's silence.

"So," Skills begins. "That's all great, but you still haven't answered my question from before."

"What question?" Bevin asks nervously.

"Why did you want to meet me again?" Skills asks.

"Oh." Bevin says. "OK. I admit, I kinda ignored you last time."

"Why?" Skills asks.

"Because I thought you may still be into me." Bevin admits. "Buying me breakfast, flirting---"

"Hold on." Skills interrupts. "_Flirting_? With you?"

Bevin just looks at him.

"OK." Skills nods. "Yeah. I admit. You're as hot as I remember. But my hot ex girlfriend comes back into my life, and me, a single man who hasn't gotten any in a long ass time, would be fool not to flirt. You can't tell me you haven't been flirting back."

"Maybe a little." Bevin admits. "But that's as far as we're going. Uh. My fiance wouldn't be happy if it went further."

"Fiance?!" Skills asks, shocked.

"I'm getting married." Bevin admits. "This Valentine's Day. And I want you to be there. All my friends in Tree Hill, too."

"Where's the wedding gonna be?" Skills asks.

"Maui, Hawaii." Bevin replies. "You willing to fly there?"

"Am I?" Skills asks, as isn't it obvious. "Am I? Of course! It's freaking Hawaii!"

Bevin chuckles.

"So," Bevin begins. "You are OK with this?"

"Girl," Skills says. "I'll be in Maui. It's freaking Maui. I could go on your honeymoon with you and him and I'd still be OK."

Skills and Bevin chuckle, but then stop as things get tensed and awkward.

**Cut To:**

WECT Station. Mouth approaches Rhonda in the A/V room.

"Why?" Mouth asks.

"Excuse me?" Rhonda says.

"Why would you expose my relationship with Sarah?" Mouth asks. "It's not like it's some fling. We're in a meaningful relationship, and have been for six months."

"Really, Marvin." Rhonda says. "It should be obvious."

"Well, it's not." Mouth replies. "At least not to me."

"I'm a little busy right now." Rhonda says. "You should be, too." She goes back to editing some videos.

"No." Mouth stops her. "Not until you tell me why you're doing this. Tell me!"

"There's so many other news stations around, Marvin." Rhonda says. "So you won't be working here anymore. You'll find a new position. You'll still have Sarah, just not around me."

"I won't have the position I do now starting out at a new station. I worked my way up here!" Mouth tells her. "Why do you not wanna see me and Sarah together here?"

Rhonda pauses for a second, then stands up, puts her hands on his face, and kisses him on the lips for a few seconds. She then stops, looks at him for a moment, and then exits. Mouth sighs.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Outside of gymnasium .The student from before is standing there. He is checking his watch. Lucas approaches.

"Just in time." The student tells him.

"I can't afford to lose my job." Lucas says. "If my wife weren't pregnant, I wouldn't even be considering this."

"Glad you are." The student says. "You've made the right decision."

"What do you want?" Lucas asks. "And why?"

"Do the names Michael and Greg ring a bell by chance?" The student asks, knowing Lucas knows them.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "Why?"

"They're my friends." The student says. "Or at least they were before you got them expelled."

"If changing schools is all that it took to come in between your friendship, must be a pretty weak friendship to start with." Lucas says.

"You were there friends, too, and you turned your back on them." The student says.

"And for good reason." Lucas says.

"Well, now I have something on you to do what I want." The student says. "Get both of them back into the school, or everyone will find out you're a pedophile."

Lucas laughs.

"First of all, she's eight teen." Lucas informs him. "Second, that's out of my power. Turner expelled them for fighting too damn much."

"You can still persuade Turner to do the right thing." The student says. "You and him, I know you guys go way back."

"Greg and Michael don't deserve to be enrolled here." Lucas says. "And by the way, Turner will find black mailing a teacher a whole lot more unforgiving than a kiss between two adults."

"Lets find out how true that statement is." The student says. "K?"

"Fine." Lucas says. "In fact, I'll go to Turner _with _you."

The student laughs.

"Suit yourself." The student says.

**Cut To:**

Turner's office. After knocking, Lucas and the student walk in.

"Ah." Turner says. "My secretary said it was you two out there. What's up? Looking for me to rethink one of my other rules, Mr. Scott?"

"No, sir." Lucas says.

"Actually---" The student begins to say, glancing at Lucas.

"So," Turner begins. "Who's first?"

"I wanted to report a student-teacher romance going on in this school." The student says.

Turner nods, glancing at Lucas suspiciously.

"And what are these parties' names?" Turner asks.

"Anna Mason." The student tells him. "And, uh----, Mr. Lucas Scott."

"That's a pretty strong accusation." Turner tells him. "Do you have proof?"

"Yes, I do." The student nods. "Several eye-witnesses as well." The student hands him some photographs. "These were taking on Halloween at T.R.I.C. You can clearly see Lucas and Anna in that one, where Anna has her mask off. Then look at the time stamp. Right before, they're kissing. Also, many other students have seen the two if them around town in dating scenarios, eating breakfast at diners, walking in the parks, whatnot."

"Would you like to explain this, Mr. Scott?" Turner asks.

"That young lady developed a crush on me as I was counseling her." Lucas explains. "She knew I was married, I told her---"

"Why would you be discussing your love life with a student?" Turner asks.

"My wife, Peyton Sawyer, visited me one at school." Lucas says. "I was talking with Ms. Mason in my office, and I introduced them."

"Go on." Turner nods.

"Well the day before Halloween night," Lucas begins. "Anna's friend comes to me and asks what Peyton and I are dressing as. I simply answered the question. Told him Peyton was going as a banana and I was going as a cereal bowl. The night of Halloween, as you see in those pictures, Anna makes herself look like my wife, Peyton, my dressing as her and putting on a mask, as you see in the photograph that she is kissing me. I knew right away after she kissed me that it wasn't my wife. That's when she took off her mask and ran away."

Turner nods.

"And what about taking her to breakfast off-campus, walking with her in parks?" Turner asks.

"All of that was strictly professional and Ms. Mason knew that. You can ask her yourself." Lucas says. "She was afraid of being in this school, so I thought some off-campus sessions would help. It was always and never crossed being a professional, teacher-student relationship."

"Except when she kissed you?" Turner asks.

"Something I put an end to immediately and stopped my sessions with her." Lucas says.

"Still," Turner begins. "You must of led her on in some way, said something, did something to make her think maybe you were attracted to her."

-"Mr. Turner," Lucas begins. "If that were true, why would I have no problem introducing my wife to her? Or allow my wife and Ms. Mason to become friendly? Her feelings or attraction for me did not stem from anything on my part or control. I assure you."

"Photos don't lie." The student says. "I don't have proof of this, but I wouldn't be surprised if they were sleeping together. As for being married, since when does that stop people from cheating?"

"That's all I need to hear." Turner says. "Justin," Turner begins to say to the student. "If you have those witnesses who are willing to speak to me send them to my office right now. Mr. Scott, I'll call you when I've made a decision regarding your future here at Tree Hill High. Thank you, gentlemen."

Lucas and Justin walk out.

**Cut To:**

Nathan's apartment. Nathan walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his lower body. He's shirtless. Hair wet. Shaven. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. He goes to answer it. It's Skills. Skills looks surprised to see Nathan half naked.

"Man," Skills begins. "You always answer the damn door naked?"

"Come in." Nathan chuckles, standing to the side to let him walk in.

Skills walks in. Nathan shuts the door.

"What's up?" Nathan asks.

"Boy, do I got some news to share." Skills says. "Remember my ex, Bev---" Skills shifts uncomfortably. "Man, you got a shirt you can put on? I'm uncomfortable with male nudity."

Nathan rolls his eyes and grabs a shirt and puts it on.

"You were saying?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah." Skills replies. "My ex. Bevin. She all calling me on Halloween. Just met up with her today."

"What'd she want?" Nathan asks.

"Get this." Skills tells him. "She wanted to invite me to her wedding."

"As the groom?" Nathan asks.

"No." Skills says. "She already got one of those."

"Wow." Nathan says. "You going?"

"I have to." Skills nods. "I told her I would."

"But you don't want to?" Nathan asks. "Why would you say yes then?"

"Man, dawg." Skills says. "I can't have her thinking I ain't over her yet. Which I am, completely. It's just weird going to your exe's wedding."

"Sure." Nathan understands. "But, lemme see if I have this straight. You could've said no and never see her again, but you said you would go because you cared what she would think if you didn't?"

"Yeah." Skills says. "Now you got it."

Nathan gives him a confused look.

"Man," Skills begins. "Don't be giving me that look. You don't know how it is because you have no exes. You married so young and still with her. Kind of. Just ask Lucas if he'd go to Brooke's wedding."

"Dude," Nathan begins. "Peyton's my ex. And she's been one of my best friends since high school. And I _did _go to her wedding---gladly."

"That don't count." Skills says. "You two were more friends with benefits, emphasis on the benefits. Besides, you went to your brother's wedding. He just happened to marry your ex."

"I still would've went if she married Daniel instead." Nathan tells him.

"Who?" Skills asks.

"Peyton's ex, from L.A." Nathan explains.

Skills look around and sees a suit laying on the table, money, and Cologne.

"What's the occasion?" Skills asks.

"Oh." Nathan says. "I'm taking Haley out tonight. As a gesture that I'm a changed man for good."

"Good luck, dawg." Skills says, patting his back.

"Thanks." Nathan says. "Something tells me I'm gonna need it."

**Cut To:**

Haley's class room. Empty. She's marking papers with her pen. Lucas walks in alone.

"Hi." Lucas says, looking cryptic.

"Hi." Haley replies back, sounding angry.

"What's wrong with you?" Both Lucas and Haley say in unison.

They both chuckle

"Nothing, um," Haley begins. "I kind of bitched out Rachel. She came by earlier asking permission to see Nathan."

"What'd you tell her?" Lucas asks.

"I told her to leave and never come back." Haley says. "Who does she think she is coming in and out of our lives as she pleases?"

"Well," Lucas begins. "I'll probably be getting fired by the end of the day."

"Oh, no." Haley says. "That student told Turner?"

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "Turner said he'd call me when he made his decision."

"I'm sure at the worst he'll just put you on probation for a couple of weeks." Haley says. "You're a great counselor, Luke. He's not gonna fire you."

"Hope you're right." Lucas says. "Alright, well, I'm gonna go check up on Nathan. I'll see ya."

"K." Haley says. "Good luck. Tell me when Turner calls."

Lucas smiles and walks out.

**Cut To:**

WECT News Station. Rhonda is in the editing room alone. Mouth walks in and shuts the door.

"We need to talk about before." Mouth says.

Rhonda stops what she's doing and looks at him.

"I told Sarah about you kissing me." Mouth says. "Kissing a co-worker is also grounds for employee removal, just like carrying on a relationship with another co-worker is."

"What are you saying?" Rhonda asks.

"I'm saying," Mouth begins. "If you tell our boss about me and Sarah, then Sarah will tell our boss you kissed me. And we have camera all over every room, so there's proof that you, and only you, initiated it, and you, and only you, did the kissing."

Rhonda begins to clap her hands.

"I'm impressed, Marvin." Rhonda says. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"I rolled with some pretty sly people back in high school." Mouth informs her. "They taught me a thing or two."

"Well, then." Rhonda says. "I guess you win. Congrats. Enjoy keeping your job."

"You too." Mouth says. "Just close your eyes whenever you see Sarah and I in the same room."

"Oh, I'm gonna do much more than that." Rhonda says. "I'm gonna quit."

Rhonda walks out.

"I won _and _got Rhonda to quit." Mouth says to himself. "This turned out to be a _really _good day."

**Cut To:**

Nathan's apartment. Skills is noticeably gone. Nathan has on nice slacks, dress shoes, and is buttoning up his collared shirt. As there's a knock on his door, he puts a tie around his collar. He answers the door.

"Hey, man." Nathan greets Lucas and lets him walk in, then closes the door.

"You look nice." Lucas compliments him. "Got a hot date?"

"Yeah." Nathan smiles.

Lucas gives him a bewildered look.

"With Haley." Nathan informs him.

"Really?" Lucas asks. "I just came from there. She didn't mention anything."

"That's because she doesn't know." Nathan says. "I'm gonna surprise her. Show her what a changed man I am."

"That's great." Lucas says. "You'll really make her happy tonight."

"I hope so." Nathan says.

"Listen, man," Lucas begins. "I know you were really depressed over Rachel and your son leaving suddenly. So I thought I should tell you---"

"What?" Nathan asks.

"Rachel came back to town today with the baby to talk to you." Lucas informs him. "I think she might've wanted to ask you to be a permanent father figure in your son's life."

"Well," Nathan begins confused. "---But, I haven't heard from Rachel since she left town after having the baby."

"That's because---" Lucas begins. "I guess Rachel wanted to be respectful of you and Haley. She went to Haley first to ask if it was OK to go talk to you."

"And I guess Haley told her---" Nathan begins.

"Leave town and never come back." Lucas finishes.

"What?" Nathan asks shocked. "I can't believe Haley would do that. That's my son's mother. And to tell her to never come back here? I really wanted to see the baby again, Luke."

"I know." Lucas nods. "That's why I'm telling you. Maybe you can still catch Rachel."

"Man, she could behalf way back to California by now." Nathan tells him.

"Haley said she took the train here." Lucas says. "Can't fly with newborns, you know? Just a tip."

"Well, I better hurry then." Nathan says checking his watch.

Lucas pats his brother's back for encouragement and luck.

"Thanks, Luke." Nathan says. "You're always honest with me. Thanks for that."

"You can always count on me, little brother." Lucas tells him, as they hug.

"Wish me luck." Nathan says, as he runs out the door and closes it.

Suddenly, Lucas' cell phone rings. It says, "Tree Hill High School."

"Hello?" Lucas answers. "Yeah, uh, I can come in now. OK. I'll be right there, Mr. Turner."

Lucas hangs up, and sighs.

"Good luck." Lucas says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Train Station. Rachel approaches a bench with her son and holding her ticket. She looks at the clock and then the time on her ticket for when the train departs.

"Fifteen minutes." Rachel sighs. "You excited about seeing grandma and grandpa again?"

The baby smiles.

"Sorry we didn't get to visit your dad." Rachel says to her baby son, as she rubs his head. "Maybe some other time."

**Cut To:**

New York City. Brooke's apartment. Brooke is straightening up, as the buzzer on her intercom rings. She goes over to the intercom and presses the button.

"Who is it?" Brooke asks the person who is downstairs, trying to get in.

"Tiffany." She replies.

"Come on up." Brooke says pressing another button to 'buzz her in.'

Brooke goes back to straightening up as she goes into the kitchen and begins to open up cabinets.

"Food food food." Brooke says to herself. "I need to go shopping!"

Suddenly, Tiffany enters through her door.

"Hello?" Tiffany calls out.

"Hey. Right here." Brooke says coming out from the kitchen. "Thanks for coming over."

"Absolutely." Tiffany says. "Shopping sounds like fun."

"I wanted to ask you something first." Brooke says. "Is your brother, Bryan, still available?"

"Oh. Um---" Tiffany begins. "Yeah. Yeah, of course."

"Do you thin maybe he wanted to go out with me again?" Brooke asks.

"He was crazy about you, absolutely." Tiffany says. "But why the change of heart?"

"He was a really nice guy and I realized I was an idiot for not giving him a chance." Brooke says.

"I'll tell him you would like to see him again." Tiffany says. "He'll be so excited."

**Cut To:**

Tiffany and her brother are talking.

"Brooke Davis?" Bryan asks. "No! She called it quits after one date. Besides, she seems to fickle for me."

"Great." Tiffany says disappointed. "Brooke was really excited. What am I suppose to tell her now?"

"I don't know." Bryan shrugs. "That now _I'm _turning _her _down? Tell her I moved, died, got married; I don't care."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Turner's office. Lucas knocks and enters, then shuts the door.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Lucas asks.

"I made a decision regarding the romance with Ms. Mason accusation against you." Turner tells him.

"OK." Lucas states.

"Have a seat, Mr. Scott." Turner says.

Lucas sits down.

"So far," Lucas begins. "Not liking where this is heading."

"I don't have to tell you how serious this accusation is." Turner says. "I have my reputation to protect, the school's reputation. Tree Hill High isn't exactly known for it's safety, you know. The last thing we need is for word to get out that a teacher is having adult relations with a student. And whether it's true or not, once people talk it mightaswell be true. And, unfortunately, it is partly true. A whole club saw you kiss her. Or her kissing you. Whatever it was. Many students also saw you off-campus with her _alone_. No matter what your intentions were, that wasn't appropriate. I won't prolong the inevitable any longer. I'm sorry, Mr. Scott---_Lucas_, I must remove you from your counseling position---or any position you may inquire about in the future---at Tree Hill High. I'll expect for your things to be out of your office, and for you to be out of this school for good, by six o'clock this evening."

Lucas stands up without saying a word, and turns to the door.

"Lucas," Turner begins. "I'm sorry for this. I like you. You were a hell of a student here, and you've become a hell of a counselor. And you were a hell of a basketball coach. I know you won't have any problem finding the same position at another high school. Good luck, son."

"You know this is wrong, that I don't deserve this." Lucas tells him. "Just remember, sooner or later, karma always catches up to you."

Lucas walks out of his office.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High teacher's lounge. Haley is there, as Lucas walks in and gives her a hug. Haley hugs back.

"What's this?" Haley asks. "Don't tell me this is a reflection of how your meeting with Turner went."

"I have to be out by six o'clock." Lucas informs her.

"No." Haley says in disbelief. "I can't believe he actually terminated you."

"Believe." Lucas says. "I just wanted to tell you. I should go pack up my office now."

"I'm not gonna let Turner do this without consequence." Haley says. "I'm gonna quit."

"Haley, no." Lucas says. "You've already stuck your neck out for me once with Turner. Don't put your job on the line."

"Luke, there's other teaching positions." Haley says. "Besides, I've been here for over a year. I've actually thought about getting back into music lately, especially with Nathan and me separated now. I've just been scared of leaving this place. This just may be the push I need to get started on that."

"Don't do anything without thinking long and hard about it." Lucas tells her.

"Do I ever make hasty decisions?" Haley asks him.

"Lets see," Lucas pretends to think. "Besides, um, deciding to get married in high school after a few months of dating Nathan? Or deciding to go on tour with Chris Keller without thinking it over?"

"Shut up." Haley tells him laughing.

"Oh, uh, don't tell Nathan I told you, but---" Lucas begins. "I guess he's planning some big surprised date for you tonight."

"Yeah?" Haley asks, blushing. "He hasn't said anything. But now I'm intrigued. And maybe excited, too."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Train Station. Entrance. Nathan barges inside and looks around. He doesn't see Rachel. He goes up to the information counter. There's a female employee there.

"Uh, yeah. Hi." Nathan says quickly. "Did the train to California leave yet?"

"Uh," The lady begins. "There's no train going straight to California. But there is one that stops in Texas, and goes from Los Angeles from there."

"Great." Nathan says. "Where can I get it?"

"Go to the right, down the steps, and to the left. First stop on your right." The lady informs him.

"Great. Thanks!" Nathan says, running down the hall.

"Uh, wait!" The lady yells after Nathan. "You need a ticket to get on the train, sir!"

Nathan keeps running until he turns and gets out of sight.

"Strange." The lady says to herself. "He won't get too far."

**Cut To:**

Rachel is standing with her baby in the stroller waiting for the train. Suddenly, Nathan runs around the corner and sees Rachel standing there.

"Rachel!" Nathan yells to her. Rachel turns around and smiles when she sees Nathan walking up to her. "I'm so glad I caught you in time."

"How did you know I was here?" Rachel asks.

"Lucas told me. I guess Haley told him." Nathan shrugs. "Anyway, Lucas said you wanted for me to maybe be a permanent parent in his life?"

"Yeah." Rachel hesitates. "Well, I was gonna ask you. You don't have to be apart of our lives, but I just thought I'd give you that option. It wasn't fair how I just left."

"Like you were gonna do now?" Nathan asks.

"I'm sorry." Rachel apologizes. "I wanted to respect Haley's relationship with you and ask her permission first. She said asked me to leave town forever. Can't say I blame her, though."

"I'm sorry for that." Nathan says. "She had no right to do that."

"I'm glad you came, Nathan." Rachel smiles. "He's missed you a lot."

Nathan smiles, looking at his youngest son.

"So did I." Rachel says unexpectedly.

Nathan smiles, not knowing what to say.

"Thanks." Nathan replies.

"Well," Rachel begins looking around. "I think the train's gonna be here any second."

"I can't let you walk out of my life again." Nathan tells her.

"Nathan---" Rachel begins.

"No." Nathan stops her. "When you left with our son I was devastated after wards. Ask Haley. I was a mess. Uh, don't really ask her, though. Look, I know from Lucas how painful it can be to grow up and think your father didn't want you. I'm not gonna let any son of mine grow up like that. My dad was a coward for not claiming Lucas all those years, and I made a promise to myself not to be like him. I won't let either of you leave my life again."

"So, you like," Rachel begins. "Wanna be a family with our son?"

"Yeah. I guess I do." Nathan nods. "I mean, it's complicated. Haley and Jamie are obviously my family, too. But you and him are too my family. Haley's just the one I'm in love with, even if we're going through a rough spot lately."

"So, you want me to stay?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah." Nathan replies, and then thinks for a moment. "No."

"No?" Rachel asks, looking down.

"I want you to go back to L.A. with our son." Nathan says. "And I want to go with you both."

"Are you serious?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "Haley and I really need some space, and L.A.'s your home. It'll be nice to play the happy family role for a few weeks, away from Haley and all the drama in Tree Hill."

"That's great, Nathan." Rachel smiles. "You can purchase your ticket on the train. Lets go as soon as it arrives."

"I can't. Not yet." Nathan declines. "I have to let Haley know what's going on, and I have some things to tell her before I leave. But, we will go tonight. Buy the tickets for eight o'clock. I'll meet you back here."

"OK." Rachel nods. "Good luck with Haley."

"Thanks." Nathan says.

"Thank you, Nathan, for doing this for us." Rachel says.

"Thank you for letting me." Nathan smiles. "Come here, Rachel."

Nathan puts out his arms, as Rachel moves her way closer. Nathan hugs her, and Rachel hugs back, placing her head on his chest.

"This is the first time I've felt protected in awhile." Rachel admits. "Since I've been with Mouth."

"You're the mother of my son." Nathan replies. "I'll always be here for you both."

"Get to Haley." Rachel tells him. "I gotta feed this little one, anyhow."

Nathan smiles at his son and kisses his cheek. He smiles at Rachel and exits.

**Cut To:**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Sometimes we can find comfort in people we least expect."_

New York City. Brooke's apartment. Brooke's sitting on her couch watching T.V.

"Home at night." Brooke tells herself. "I'm so lame."

Brooke suddenly here's the buzzer on her intercom. She goes to it, presses the button.

"Yeah?" Brooke asks.

"It's me." Tiffany replies. "Tiff."

"Come on up." Brooke says, buzzing her in. "Please please please, let me get what I want. Oh, I hope Bryan said yes!"

Brooke goes to her refrigerator and gets out two wine coolers. Tiffany walks in the door.

"Hey." Brooke smiles. "Here ya go, girlie." Brooke hands her a wine cooler.

"Thanks." Tiffany says opening it. "I love these."

Tiffany takes a sip, as Brooke is looking at her anxiously.

"What?" Tiffany asks.

"Well?" Brooke asks. "Did you talk to Bryan?"

"Oh. That." Tiffany says hesitantly.

"Yeah." Brooke smiles. "So?"

Tiffany takes a deep breath and just spills the news.

"He said no." Tiffany tells her quickly.

"What?" Brooke asks, disappointed.

"Sorry." Tiffany says.

Brooke looks down and walks over to her couch and sits down. Tiffany walks over.

"Brooke," Tiffany begins. "What are you doing? You're staying in waiting to here if my brother wants another date with you?"

"I've become quite pathetic." Brooke says. "I know."

"No. You're just---" Tiffany begins. "You're just a little sore in the heart still."

"I am so over Mouth." Brooke argues. "Please. We had like a two second fling."

"Then why are you still pouting over him seven months later?" Tiffany asks.

"I'm not pouting." Brooke says. "OK. So I am. It's just, it was different with Mouth."

"How?" Tiffany asks.

"With the other guys I've dated, I was always instantly attracted to them physically." Brooke says. "That's what always started the relationships, and then I fell in love. Lucas, Chase, Felix---kind of. But with Mouth it was different. I became attracted to every part of him. His mind, intelligence, loyalness, sweetness, kindness, even his body. But that wasn't until I fell in love with him, which happened back in high school. I was just too scared to admit it then, _because _I did consider him my best friend. But now he's dating that dim-witted bimbo, Sarah."

"Brooke," Tiffany begins. "If you know Mouth is the guy for you then you need to fight for him. Go back to Tree Hill and don't leave until you have him back. You told me that's what your friend Peyton did for Lucas. And what your friends Nathan and Haley did for each other. Because they have true love. If you truly are in love with Mouth, then show him."

"I know he's the guy for me." Brooke says. "I feel it in my heart. I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even Luke."

"Then get your butt on a plane to North Carolina before I decide I love Mouth too and steal him from you." Tiffany says, laughing.

Brooke laughs.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Haley is about to go out the doors to the parking lot, when she sees Nathan walking up the steps to her.

"Nathan," Haley says smiling brightly. "I, uh, I wasn't expecting you." She says thinking about what Lucas said. "Why are you so dressed up?"

"I know what you did today." Nathan says coldly. "I know you told Rachel to leave us alone and never come back."

Haley shifts uncomfortable, and her smiles fades

"Yeah." Haley nods. "All she does is causes trouble. Any wife would have asked her to leave."

"You're the only one I see causing any trouble, Haley." Nathan tells her. "You had no right to get involved with my relationship with Rachel."

"Relationship?" Haley asks.

"Don't be like that. Alright?" Nathan asks. "She's the mother of my son. That's all I mean. You know how depressed I've been since she's left with my son. And she comes back to town to talk to me, and even asks for your permission first, and you shoot her down?"

"Exactly." Haley nods.

"Well, that doesn't cut it with me, Haley." Nathan tells her. "Stop feeling so damn insecure and feeling threatened by Rachel. I need to have a relationship with her for my son. That's all this is. I'm not gonna let my son grow up without me in his life, or with me and his mother at odds with each other."

"I get it." Haley says softly.

"Then I better not ever hear that you interred with that part of my life ever again." Nathan says. "Got it, Hales?"

"Yeah." Haley nods. "OK? I got it."

"You know I had a big date for us planned for tonight?" Nathan asks. "But that's over. You don't deserve it. Not now."

"Nathan, I'm sorry for interring with Rachel." Haley apologizes. "I just miss us. I want us to be together."

"You're the one who moved out with our son." Nathan reminds her.

"Because you were being a _jerk_." Haley reminds him, too.

"Well, listen, I'm---" Nathan begins. "I'm going to L.A., and I don't know until when."

"Why?" Haley asks.

"With Rachel and her son." Nathan says. "I need to spend some quality time with them. Like I told her, they're my family, too."

"Actually, the time a part may do us some good." Haley says.

"Yeah." Nathan says. "I do love you for what it's worth."

"I love you, too." Haley nods.

"I told Rachel you were both my family, but that you were the girl I'm in love with." Nathan informs her. "And I meant it. That's not gonna change, Haley."

"OK." Haley nods. "You know, I had a dream that you told me you fell in love with Rachel."

"Sounds more like a nightmare." Nathan jokes.

"Yeah." Haley agrees.

"That could never happen, by the way." Nathan says. "I promise. I chose you a hundred times before because I was madly in love with you and I wanted to spend my life with you. I only wanna be around Rachel because we have a child together."

Haley hugs him. Nathan hugs back.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"And sometimes the person you find comfort in is the person you always knew could provide it."_

**Cut To:**

WECT News Station. Rhonda knocks on her boss' door and walks in. A man is sitting in his desk.

"How can I help you?" Her boss asks.

"I wanted to report of a secret romance going on in this very news station." Rhonda says. "But before I give you the names, what will you do to them?"

"Well," Her boss begins. "Terminate both of those people at once, no exceptions. What's their names, Ms. Ray?"

"Marvin McFadden," Rhonda begins. "And his girlfriend of six month, and your receptionist, Sarah Thompson."

"Thanks for bringing this to my attention." Her boss says.

As Rhonda walks out his door and closes it, she takes out her phone and begins texting someone.

**Close-Up of her cell phone: **_"It's done."_

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Be careful of the choices you make. They could prove to be the wrong ones."_

**Cut To:**

Close-up of a cell phone. It's in the Inbox. It says, "_It's done."_ Angle pulls out, and it's Mouth sitting on his bed and closing his phone up. Sarah is reading next to him on the bed.

"What was that?" Sarah asks.

"Just a reminder." Mouth says.

Mouth opens up the drawer of his night stand and pulls out a jewelry box. It opens it up a little, hidden from Sarah, and inside is a diamond engagement ring. He closes it.

"Sarah," Mouth begins. "This is kind of out of the blue, I know, but I love you. You know that."

"I love you too, Mouth." Sarah smiles, putting down her book and scooting over to him.

"Great." Mouth smiles. "Then I'm just gonna say it. Sarah Ellen Thompson, I love you so much, with all of my heart, and I want to spend my life with you, have babies with you, and be happy together." Mouth smiles, as he shows her the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Sarah opens her mouth wide and covers it with her hand.

"It's beautiful." Sarah smiles. "I love it. Yes, Mouth. I'll marry you. Oh, I love you so much." She hugs him and they kiss.

**Cut To:**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"How can you be sure you're going after the right person?"_

Brooke is getting onto an airplane. She looks back, and then continues to get on, smiling.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Train Station. Rachel and Nathan and their son are standing together.

"How'd it go with Haley?" Rachel asks.

"Truthfully?" Nathan asks. "I'm kinda worried about us."

"Don't know if we'll make it, you know?" Nathan asks. "I'm beginning to think she's not the person I fell in love with all those years ago."

"Yeah?" Rachel asks. "Well, you always have me. Know that."

"I know." Nathan smiles. "Thank you."

"Come here, Nathan." Rachel says, as she pulls Nathan lightly by his shirt and gives him a kiss on the lips. She stops and then smiles at him.

The train pulls up.

"Time to go." Nathan says.

Rachel pushes her son's stroller on to the train, as Nathan walks beside her, placing his hand on the small of her back. The train doors close.

_**END OF CHAPTER.**_


	29. A Turning Point

**Season 6. ****Chapter 6.07 (29). **_**'A Turning Point.'**_

Honey Grove, Texas. Rachel and Nathan, with the baby, are sitting in a train station.

"I hate transfers." Rachel complains sitting down next to Nathan, and lightly moving the stroller back and forth.

"I wanna know what it is with _this _town and getting stuck here." Nathan says.

"Oh, yeah." Rachel remembers. "This is where Mouth and I met last year."

"We should be seeing Chris Keller anytime now." Nathan guesses.

"_Oh_!" Rachel says with a smile. "That guy is so fine."

Nathan glances at her.

"Aw," Rachel begins. "Don't worry. He's got nothing on you."

"This is me not worried." Nathan tells her.

"Oh, you know you enjoyed our kiss back in Tree Hill." Rachel winks at him.

Nathan shows Rachel his wedding ring.

"_'I'm beginning to think she's not the person I fell in love with all those years ago.'_" Rachel says, repeating what Nathan told her before.

"I was just angry at her is all." Nathan says. "Doesn't mean I don't love her."

"Or maybe you're finally realizing you _don't_." Rachel suggests.

Nathan gives her another glance.

"Just saying." Rachel shrugs.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Cooper enters the school and walks down the hall. He is stopped by Haley.

"Hey." Haley smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"Lucas called me last night." Cooper says. "I heard what happened."

"Yeah." Haley says sadly. "Lucas loved his job. And this school."

"I'm gonna talk to that Principal---what's his face?" Cooper asks, thinking.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Anna is exiting the library with a book on hand, on her cell phone.

"Yeah, um, I just left the library." Anna says on the phone. "I had to get some studying done for Mrs. Scott's exam today. Yeah. I'm on my way."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Cooper and Haley are talking in the hall.

"Well," Haley begins. "He doesn't get here this early. Sorry."

"Turner!" Cooper says, remembering.

"Nice." Haley nods. "Well, I should be getting to my class room. You should come back around noon. K?"

"Yeah." Cooper says. "Thanks, Haley."

Haley walks back to her room. Cooper turns and walks back down the hall way. As he does, Anna comes around the corner and accidentally bumps into Cooper.

"Oh," Cooper says startled. "Sorry about that."

Anna shakes her head.

"Totally my fault---" Anna begins to apologize, as she looks up at Cooper's eyes. "Oh. Wow. Those eyes. I'd remember them any where."

"Uh." Cooper begins. "Is that right?"

Anna nods.

"You're related to Lucas Scott." Anna tells him. "Right?"

"Uncle." Cooper nods.

"It's a really awesome pleasure to meet you, Mr. Scott." Anna smiles.

"Mr. Lee, actually." Cooper corrects her. "Nice to meet you, too."

Anna continues to smile, as she blushes. Cooper looks around awkwardly.

_**END OF TEASER.**_

Peyton and Lucas' apartment. Lucas is drinking coffee and looking in the classified ads in the newspaper. Peyton enters the kitchen.

"Looking already?" Peyton asks.

"I'm hoping I can get back working by the end of the day." Lucas hopes.

"Why not just shoot for an interview by this week?" Peyton suggests.

"Not good enough, Peyton." Lucas says. "We're parents of soon-to-be twins and we're both jobless." Lucas says.

"Actually, I'm not." Peyton says. "Lucas, I'm running T.R.I.C. We have plenty of money for the future and present."

"I just wanna feel like I'm pulling my weight." Lucas admits. "Even though I know you don't even need me working to survive."

"And what's wrong with that?" Peyton asks, sitting next to him, grabbing his hand. "I don't need your money. Honey, I just need _you_."

Lucas smiles.

**Cut To:**

Haley's class room. Almost all the students are in their desks, however, there is one empty desk in the second row.

"OK," Haley begins. "Well, enough of us are here. Lets take roll."

Just as Haley picks up he roll sheet, a student, a young girl, walks in holding a guitar.

"Sorry." The girl apologizes. "Lugging this thing around slows you down, you know?"

"Sure, I, uh." Haley begins softly. "I remember those days."

"You used to play?" The girl student asks.

"Oh," Haley begins. "Another life time ago." Haley nods.

"What happened?" The girl asks. "I mean, why'd you stop playing?"

"Love." Haley replies, looking passionately at the girl's guitar.

**Cut To:**

Honey Grove, Texas. Rachel is watching her son sleep in his stroller. Nathan is over by the candy machines, on his cell phone, putting in change into the slot. Nathan is listening to Haley's voice mail message.

_"You've reached Haley Scott. If this is one of my students, you can also send me a text message---which I may receive faster. If it's anyone else, just leave me a message and I'll get back to you."_

"Uh, hi." Nathan begins to say after he heard the beep. "It's me. Nathan. I just wanted to apologize for dumping the Rachel and L.A. news on you on such short notice. I do wanna get back onto common ground with you, Haley. I love you. God, this last year just has been so confusing. I really think this space will do us good. And if it means anything, Rachel is incredibly---"

Suddenly Nathan gets cut off by the voice mail recording.

_"Sorry. You've used up the maximum allowed voice mail message capacity." _The voice mail recording tells him. _"Message sent. Thank you."_

Nathan sighs.

"---Boring." Nathan says after the voice mail has been sent, finishing his previous sentence.

Nathan hangs up his phone and looks at the selection of candy bars.

"They better have Twix." Nathan says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Mouth & Sarah's apartment. Mouth and Sarah are laying in their bed, under the covers, awake, just cuddling together. Sarah picks her hand up and smiles at her sparkling engagement ring.

"It's beautiful." Sarah tells Mouth.

"You know," Mouth begins. "I was thinking. We should get married right away."

"A fast, spontaneous wedding, because we're so in love with each other we can't even wait to tell our world about it." Sarah smiles. "Sounds perfect. That can be our opening line on the invitations."

Mouth chuckles.

"There you go." Mouth smiles. "We have to find a really good picture of us to also include."

"Oh," Sarah begins. "And we have so many people to invite. What's your head count?"

"Uh, wow, lets see." Mouth thinks. "My parents; uncles, aunts, cousins; oh, my grandparents. Then my friends. Uh. Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Haley, Skills. Nathan and Haley's son. "

"Sounds good." Sarah replies.

"Jimmy." Mouth says sadly.

"Who?" Sarah asks.

"Jimmy Edwards." Mouth says again. "He was my best friend---in high school."

"Oh." Sarah replies. "Did you guys lose touch?"

"Yeah." Mouth nods. "And it cost him his life. Jimmy shot himself---senior year. God, I wish he could be there to watch his best friend marry the girl of his dreams."

"Aw." Sarah says sweetly. "That's really sad. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Mouth smiles at her, bringing her closer to him.

"Oh." Mouth says, remembering. "And Brooke Davis. Can't leave her out of this."

Sarah's smile disappears, as she inches away from Mouth subtly.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's and Lucas' apartment. Peyton is on her cell phone talking and looking annoyed and frustrated.

"Oh God!" Peyton exclaims. "Listen, what part of 'I'm pregnant' don't you understand? I can't just go to the studio whenever you want. OK? Like, for instance, right now---I can't. I have some pretty bad cramps!"

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door.

"Look," Peyton says. "I gotta go. I'll call you later." Peyton hangs up, just as she answers the door. Brooke is standing in her door way.

"No way!" Peyton yells, as she hugs Brooke. ""So glad to see you, Brooke!"

"You too, P Sawyer." Brooke smiles. "Missed you."

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" Peyton asks.

"I realized I need to start facing my problems head-on in Tree Hill." Brooke admits. "And not going off to New York to hide."

"The selfish part of me was hoping I would have made that list." Peyton says with a grin.

"Shut up!" Brooke says. "I so wanted to see you, too! Hello! I came to your place first!"

"Hmm." Peyton thinks. "Well, you know, Lucas does live here, too."

"Oh, by the way, is Lucas here right now?" Brooke asks looking around. "So kidding!"

Peyton and Brooke laugh.

"Actually," Brooke begins again. "I came back for Mouth."

"Oh, no." Peyton says. "Didn't you already do that, back when Rachel was having Nathan's son?"

"Well---" Brooke begins. "OK. But I know what's in my heart, and that's Mouth McFadden. I'm not gonna go away so easily."

"Well, I'm glad your back." Peyton smiles. "Even if it is for a guy."

Brooke sticks out her tongue, giving her a look.

"Hey," Peyton begins. "I'm just glad that guy isn't Lucas anymore."

"You better watch it!" Brooke says. "Pregnant girl."

"Oh, speaking of which." Peyton says. "I've been having these bad cramps. I think I ate something weird."

"What?" Brooke asks, concerned. "Did you tell Lucas?"

"I didn't start getting them until after Luke left." Peyton says. "He's out looking for a job."

"Peyton, you're pregnant." Brooke says. "That and cramps are never a good sign."

"So, I'll pop some Tylenol and be fine." Peyton says. "When I start breathing heavy and my water breaks, then you can start the panic parade."

**Cut To:**

Haley's class room. Empty room. Haley is sitting at her desk. Anna steps in.

"What do you want?" Haley asks.

"Did I do something to you?" Anna asks.

"No." Haley shakes her head. "No. You did nothing to me. But, yeah, you did do something pretty awful to my best friend. You may know him, actually. His name's Lucas Scott." Haley gives her a mean look.

"I'm sorry about that." Anna says. "I never wanted to get him fired. I wasn't a part of that. I just—"

"What the hell did you want, Anna?" Haley asks coldly.

"I met this guy this morning." Anna admits. "Um. Lucas' uncle."

"What?" Haley asks. "Cooper. Right. He was here this morning."

"I kinda wanted to know if you had his number?" Anna asks.

"He's over thirty." Haley tells her. "And, uh, after what you got Lucas into and you're still trying to go after an older man? Did you learn nothing from your previous mistake?"

"Hey." Anna says. "The way I figure, if I'm going after Cooper, it'll get rid of my feelings for Lucas."

"Listen, Cooper already tried it with a high school student and that ended horribly. Stay away from him." Haley warns her. "Wait. Feelings? You have feelings for Lucas?"

"Duh." Anna says. "Why do you think I kissed him? I'm not a whore. I totally have feelings for him."

"Lucas-married-to-Peyton-Lucas?" Haley asks.

Suddenly, Lucas walks into the door way.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Lucas says.

"No." Anna says embarrassed. "Uh. No. I gotta go. Bye, Haley. Lucas."

Anna walks out. Lucas steps closer to Haley's desk.

"When did we start a first-name-basis relationship with her?" Lucas asks Haley.

"I think when you kissed her." Haley says. "Kidding."

"Hey, so---" Lucas begins. "Did you think more about---"

"Yeah, actually." Haley nods.

"And?" Lucas asks.

"I'm gonna quit." Haley tells him.

"Hales," Lucas begins. "I love that you would quit your job because of what happened to me, but I can't let you do that. You love this job."

"Actually," Haley begins. "I'm gonna quit so I can get back into my music career. I'm giving Turner my notice today."

"Oh, uh. Wow." Lucas says surprised. "That's great, Hales."

"I figure with Nathan in L.A. with Rachel and we're not exactly being on great terms," Haley begins. "It's a perfect time to start again."

"I'm proud of you." Lucas says. "Taking charge of your own like and deciding what you want."

Haley smiles.

"Well," Lucas begins. "I better get out of here before Nazi Turner sees me."

Haley laughs.

"See ya." Lucas says, exiting the class room.

Haley gets out her cell phone. She sees she has "one new voice message."

"Huh." Haley says, pressing 'play.' And listening to the message. "_'Uh, hi.__'_" Nathan begins to say in the play back of the voice mail. "_'It's me. Nathan. I just wanted to apologize for dumping the Rachel and L.A. news on you on such short notice. I do wanna get back onto common ground with you, Haley. I love you. __God, this last year just has been so confusing. I really think this space will do us good. And if it means anything, Rachel is incredibly---'_"

Haley hangs up.

"Incredibly what?" Haley asks. "He got cut off. Great. He probably was going to say incredibly sexy."

Haley dials another number on her cell.

"Hey." Haley begins. "Chris, it's me. Haley. It was great seeing you at T.R.I.C. Hey, listen, give me a call when you can. I sorta have a favor to ask. OK. Bye."

Haley hangs up and puts the cell phone on her desk. She looks nervous.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's and Lucas' apartment. Brooke and Peyton are eating sandwiches, hanging out.

"How are you feeling now?" Brooke asks.

"I feel fine now." Peyton replies. "You should be going after Mouth right now."

"And leave you alone?" Brooke asks. "No way."

"Brooke," Peyton begins. "I still have two and a half months until the babies are even _due _to be born. I'll be fine alone."

Brooke looks at her hesitantly.

"God." Peyton rolls her eyes. "You and Lucas, I swear. I can take care of _myself_, you know."

"P Sawyer," Brooke begins comfortingly. "We just care about you. A number of things could go wrong at any stage of a pregnancy."

"Fine." Peyton nods. "Then just drop me off at the high school and I'll hang out with Haley. You're gonna go get your man back, even if it means you have to get me a baby sitter!"

"Fine." Brooke says. "I haven't been to that school since Lucas' basketball game last year. Might be fun seeing it again."

"There you go." Peyton says. "Lets go."

**Cut To:**

Honey Grove, Texas. Nathan and Rachel are still waiting for the next train. Nathan sits down next to Rachel, who is watching her baby in the stroller.

"Twix?" Nathan asks Rachel, offering her some candy.

"Aw." Rachel smiles. "You bought a Twix just so you could share it with me." She grabs one of them out from his hand. "You're very sweet, Nathan Scott."

"Where's this damn train at anyway?" Nathan asks.

Rachel checks the schedule again.

"It only has a half hour left." Rachel says. "Just chill. We can make out if you want."

"What?" Nathan asks.

"Well." Rachel says. "It'll make the time go by faster. But nothing else this time." She points to their son. "One's enough."

"Yet I have two." Nathan says.

"Hey." Rachel says, putting up her hands. "What you do with Haley is your own business."

"Alright." Nathan says. "So you wanna make out?"

"Really?" Rachel asks, slightly surprised.

"No!" Nathan tells her.

"Fine." Rachel says. "God. I can't stand your mixed signals. First you kiss me, then you wanna make out, then you don't. All after you slept with me, by the way."

"Can I ask you something?" Nathan asks. "When do you plan to grow up? I mean, now that you have a son, it might be time."

"This coming from the man who got two women pregnant." Rachel says. "And who just cheated on his wife."

"You kissed me." Nathan reminds her. "I didn't do anything back."

"You wanna explain that to Haley?" Rachel asks him.

Nathan looks away, silent.

"That's what I thought." Rachel teases him.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Haley is standing in front of her class and teaching.

**Cut To:**

Brooke and Peyton are walking down the hall of the high school.

"Shoot," Brooke begins. "What room is hers again?"

"Mr. Nelson's old room." Peyton reminds her.

"_Oh_!" Brooke says knowing where the room is now. "Turn here!"

Brooke and Peyton turn left around the corner.

**Cut To:**

Haley in front of her class talking.

"OK, class." Haley begins. "You all are being assigned a new book to read. It's called, _'A Thousand Splendid Suns.' _Has anyone heard of it before?"

Anna raises her hand.

"I have." Anna says without being called on. "And I also read it freshman year."

"Well," Haley begins. "You read it your first year of high school, and it looks like you'll be reading it for your last year, too. Lucky you."

Anna smiles in a fake manner.

"Sure." Anna nods.

Suddenly. Brooke and Peyton begin to peak in the door.

"Oh, Haley!" Brooke calls out. "We found you!"

"Uh, Brooke?" Haley asks her. "Kind of in the middle of a class here." She now sees Peyton standing next to her. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Brooke nods. "I just need you to watch Peyton for me while I go visit---someone."

"OK." Haley says. "I didn't realize she was eight."

"She's pregnant." Brooke reminds her. "I didn't want to leave her alone. And Lucas is still out."

"Of course." Haley nods, smiling politely. "When did you get back to town, anyway?"

"You know me." Brooke says. "Always popping in to say hello. Well, bye. Thanks!"

Brooke leaves. Peyton just stands there, as she waves to Haley with a slight smile.

"Well, uh." Haley says. "You can either stay here and listen to my lecture. Or you can relax in the teacher's lounge. There's always somebody in there."

"Teacher's lounge sounds good." Peyton smiles. "Thanks, Hales." Peyton smiles and waves to her class, and then walks away.

"Are my lectures that boring?" Haley asks herself, facing the class. "Alright. Where were we? Yes. Time to hand out your new novels."

Haley begins to pass out the books to each student.

"And guess what everyone's winter final is going to consist of?" Haley asks. "A book report on this very book, so it would be wise to have this read a few weeks before then. K? Alright."

**Cut To:**

A random high school in Tree Hill, NC. Lucas walks in and goes to the office. A receptionist greets him.

"Can I help you, sir?" The receptionist asks him.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "I used to teach high school basketball and I was a counselor at Tree Hill High School for about a year. I'm recently out of work, and would like to talk to the principal about a possible position here for me."

"Oh." The receptionist asks. "Do you have a resume to give to him?"

"Absolutely." Lucas nods, holding it up in his hand.

"OK." The receptionist smiles. "Just leave it here with me and I'll be sure to give it to him. He'll be in contact with you shortly."

Lucas sets down his resume in front of her. She takes it and puts it in the files.

"Thank you." Lucas smiles and walks out.

**Cut To:**

Sarah and Mouth's apartment. Sarah is all dressed, giving Mouth a kiss.

"OK." Sarah smiles. "I have to get to work. I can't believe you got the day off."

"Have fun, sweetie." Mouth smiles back.

"Thanks." Sarah says. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll have dinner ready." Mouth tells her.

"K." Sarah says. "Bye." She walks out.

Mouth goes into the kitchen and grabs a beer. He then walks out to the front room with it and looks out the window. He sees Sarah pulling out of the driveway and driving off. Just as he's about to turn away, he sees another car pulling up to the side. To his surprise, Brooke gets out and begins walking up to the front door. The door bell rings. Mouth answers it.

"Hey, Brooke." Mouth smiles.

"Hi." Brooke replies. "Can I come in?"

"Uh. Sure." Mouth says, stepping aside to let her in.

Brooke steps in. Mouth closes the door.

"Nice place." Brooke comments, looking around.

"Well, it sure doesn't beat you apartment in New York." Mouth admits. "But it's awesome for Tree Hill."

Brooke nods.

"So," Mouth begins. "What's up?"

"My friend set up me on a date in New York." Brooke explains.

"So?" Mouth asks.

"I had a horrible time." Brooke tells him. "After wards, she made me realize something. She told me to go after the man I know I want more than anything in this life."

"Brooke---" Mouth begins, thinking he knows where the conversation is going.

"I love you, Mouth." Brooke says. "You are the guy that I feel the safest around. You are the guy that can make me smile, laugh, and feel wanted and beautiful. I need you, Mouth McFadden. I'm missed you so much."

"Brooke, I---" Mouth begins, trying to find the words to say. Suddenly, he holds up his hand to reveal the engagement ring on his finger.

Brooke looks sadly shocked.

"Oh---my God." Brooke says. "That's an---" Brooke begins, starting to cry. "---Right?"

Mouth nods slowly.

"I'm so embarrassed." Mouth says covering her mouth, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Brooke opens the door and walks out. Mouth just stands there, not going after her, and shuts the door behind her.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Haley is standing in front of her chalk board. The students are leaving the room. Suddenly, Josh walks into Haley's class room.

"Mrs. Scott," Josh begins. "What happened to your husband? He canceled practice for good. He doesn't say when it'll be resumed again."

"Yeah." Haley nods. "He had a, uh, a family emergency in California."

"Oh." Josh nods. "That sucks. Everything OK?"

"Yeah. Fine." Haley says.

Suddenly, Haley's cell phone rings. It says, _'Chris Keller.'_

"Oh, Josh." Haley says looking at her phone. "I really have to take this. I'll see you later. Sorry about practice." Haley answers her cell. "Chris. Hey."

Josh nods, and walks out.

"Thanks for calling me back." Haley smiles. "You are? Yeah. I'd love to meet up and talk. OK. Where? What time?"

Haley smiles excitedly.

**Cut To:**

Honey Grove, Texas. Nathan and Rachel are pushing their stroller with their baby inside of the train. They go find some seats to sit down.

"This train is nice." Nathan comments. "Over here." He points at some empty seats to sit down in.

Nathan sits down. Rachel sits next to him, moving the stroller with the baby in it to the middle of both of them.

"Hey." Rachel whispers to Nathan. "Guess what I just bought when you _thought _I was in the ladies' room."

Nathan looks at her intrigued. Rachel pulls out from her bag some wine.

"Nice." Nathan smirks. "But, no thanks."

"What?" Rachel asks. "Why?"

"I sorta promised Lucas I would drink responsible for now on." Nathan explains. "After he caught me with vodka in the hospital."

"Oh." Rachel says. "Well, so, drink responsibly. It's _wine_, Nathan. Not vodka or hard liquor."

"Are you forgetting about our son who's barely a month old?" Nathan asks.

"Like I said," Rachel begins. "It's _wine_. Come on."

"Got any cups?" Nathan asks, with a change of heart.

"That's the spirit." Rachel smiles at him, pulling out to plastic cups from her bag and setting them on top of table top in front of them.

"Just a little." Nathan tells her.

Rachel nods, pouring the wine into both of their cups.

"Whoa." Nathan says, putting his hand over his cup signaling her to stop pouring. "Trying to get me drunk?"

"Na." Rachel shakes her head. "Why would I? I already know you'll sleep with me when you're sober."

"Cheers." Nathan says, as they click their plastic cups together and down the wine into their mouths.

"Cheers." Rachel replies.

**Cut To:**

Brooke is sitting her in car crying, in front of Tree Hill High. She wipes her tears and gets out her cell phone. She high lights, _'Peyton' _and presses, _'send.' _Suddenly, Peyton picks up.

O/S (Off-Screen): "Hey, B. Davis." Peyton answers, greeting Brooke.

"Hi, P. Sawyer." Brooke says, sniffling and wiping her tears some more.

"Oh, no." Peyton says, hearing Brooke's sniffles. "What's wrong? Didn't go well with Mouth?"

"He's engaged, Peyton." Brooke admits to her.

"What?" Peyton asks. "Oh, my God. I'm so sorry, Brooke."

"Something I didn't find out until _after _I told him I was in love with him and needed him to be my guy." Brooke adds. "I'm so humiliated, Peyton."

"Where are you now?" Peyton asks. "Outside the school. In the parking lot."

"You come here or should I go there?" Peyton asks.

"I'll come in." Brooke says. "I'm gonna say hi to Haley first, though."

"OK." Peyton says. "I'll stay in the teacher's lounge, because I'm having some lunch right now."

"Enjoy." Brooke says, getting out of her car.

**Cut To:**

Haley's class room. It's empty, and not even Haley is there anymore. Brooke walks up to the closed door, and peaks in the window of the door, and sees no one.

"Guess she left already." Brooke says to herself, shrugging. Brooke walks away.

**Cut To:**

Cooper's house. Lucas and him are talking in the drive way.

"So," Cooper begins. "How's the job searching going?"

"Alright." Lucas nods. "I inquired about a counseling position at another local high school."

"So, this counseling gig," Cooper begins. "It's what you want as a career---for sure?"

"Honestly," Lucas begins. "I don't know. I feel like I've been back and forth on this so many times in the last year. God, I love basketball. And I loved coaching it."

"Why did you stop?" Cooper asks.

"I got discouraged with not being able to win." Lucas says.

"Winning isn't everything, Luke." Cooper tells him.

"I know that." Lucas nods. "I was thinking about this kinda recently. Why I quit coaching basketball. The thing is---every time I stepped onto that court, I was reminded at how much I missed Whitey. Keith, too. I have enough reminders of how much I miss them both. I didn't need one more."

"Then maybe the answer is," Cooper begins. "Coach a basketball team that isn't called the Ravens."

"I guess." Lucas shrugs. "But then, basketball is basketball. Right? I'm sure it's the sport that reminds me of them. Not so much the team or where I coach it."

"Who says reminders of how much you miss them is a bad thing anyway?" Cooper asks. "If you wanna coach basketball, then coach it. Like you said, it's all the same. Whether you coach the Ravens or some other team."

"Thanks for talking to me about this, Coop." Lucas says. "You're helping me think about some stuff."

"Any time, nephew." Cooper nods. "Or, you know, you could just concentrate on your writing. That's a job. There's writers out there where that's all they do it write and that's their only job. Have you started your third novel yet?"

"That's assuming there will be a third." Lucas adds.

"Why wouldn't there be?" Cooper asks.

"There will be." Lucas confirms. "And, yes. I've started it."

"Good man, Luke." Cooper says. "Proud of you."

"Thanks." Lucas smiles.

"So," Cooper begins. "What's this you were telling me about Nathan---and _Rachel_?"

"He went back to California with her and his son." Lucas says.

"Wow." Cooper says. "How's Haley doing with that? I can imagine her feeling like Nathan chose Rachel over herself."

"I think sometimes she does."Lucas admits. "Yeah---I am really disappointed in Nathan's decisions lately, but I know my brother. I don't think he's into Rachel like that. He loves Haley."

"Yet he's rather be with Rachel and his son with her," Cooper begins. "Then Haley and Jamie?"

"I don't think it's like that." Lucas says. "He just really doesn't wanna be like Dan, and chose one family over the other."

Cooper shrugs, drinking his beer.

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Outside. Haley is standing in front of the building with her arms crossed. She looks around the parking, beginning to remember something of the previous year.

**_Flashback, to last year night time at T.R.I.C. [Chapter, 'It's Raining Naley.'_**

Haley and Nathan are kissing out side of T.R.I.C. at night time in the rain.

**_/End of Flashback. Back to the present time._**

Haley continues to stand, arms crossed, thinking back to that memory, with her eyes watering. Suddenly, Chris Keller walks up behind her without her seeing/hearing him.

"Haley." Chris calls out.

Haley turns around and smiles.

"Chris. Hey." Haley says, giving him a hug. "Thanks for meeting me here."

"It seemed important." Chris admits. "What's up?"

"I miss singing." Haley tells him. "I want to sing again. I want that rock star, famous world. And I was hoping you would help me get it again."

Chris smiles.

"Of course I will, Haley." Chris says. "How's Nathan feel about this, though?"

"He doesn't know." Haley says. "He's in California with Rachel. He didn't bother asking me how I felt about that, so---"

"So this is just pay back?" Chris asks.

"No." Haley interrupts quickly. "It's so not. I promise. I love music; I love singing. I realized how many times Nathan has gone after _his_ dream, after what _he_ wanted. It's time I do the same thing for myself.."

"Excellent." Chris smiles. "Glad to have you back, Hales."

**Cut To:**

Peyton and Brooke are sitting in Brooke's car in the school's parking lot.

"You should have seen the look on Mouth's face when I was saying all of that." Brooke says.

"You took a chance and opened up to him, Brooke." Peyton tells her. "At least you don't always have to ask yourself, _'What if?'_"

"Mouth _is _the guy for me, Peyton." Brooke tells her. "I know it."

"I'm sorry for bringing this up, but," Peyton begins. "Didn't you think Lucas was the guy for you last year? And then Chase for a short time? What makes this time different?" Peyton pauses. "Maybe you're not in love with Mouth. Maybe you're in love with the idea of always having one guy in your life."

Brooke thinks.

**Cut To:**

On the train to L.A. Sitting on the table in front of Nathan and Rachel is two empty wine bottles. Their two cups are laying on the sides on their table. Nathan and Rachel both appear to buzzed from all of the wine.

"Just a little, huh?" Rachel asks.

"OK." Nathan begins to admit. "Who am I kidding? I love booze. I'm Nathan Scott."

"That's my man." Rachel says smiling.

"_Your _man?" Nathan says. "No. I'm Haley's man."

"No." Rachel shakes her head. "My name is _Rachel_. That's _Rachel_."

"No." Nathan says again, taking out a picture of Haley from his wallet and setting it onto the table in front of them. "_Haley_. I'm hers."

Rachel makes a sad face.

"Who would've thought I would actually prefer a hot guy in his sober state?" Rachel asks. "It was easier to get you into me when you were alcohol-free. What's up with that?"

"Booze brings out the truth." Nathan says. "I gotta admit, though. You're a hot red head."

"Yeah?" Rachel winks. "Maybe the wine wasn't such a bad idea, after all."

Nathan begins to stare at Rachel's hair.

"_What_?" Rachel asks.

"You would make a hot blond." Nathan says, trying to imagine that color on her.

"The red stays, big boy." Rachel tells him. Rachel yawns, raising her arms up in the air. "I'm getting tired."

"Yeah?" Nathan asks.

"It's the wine." Rachel yawns again. "Makes me sleepy."

Rachel tries slouching down in her seat, and keeps moving around.

"Damn it." Rachel says. "These seats are so are made to sleep in. Which is ironic, considering this is a long train ride."

"Come here." Nathan says, putting his arm around Rachel.

Rachel smiles, sitting next to Nathan and putting her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice." Rachel admits, closing her eyes.

**Cut To:**

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) --- _

_"Finding the one you love in another's arms. It's a heart breaking event. Trust me, I know. I've experienced it a few times, and not with the same girl, either."_

Brooke is driving her car on the road. Peyton is in the passenger seat. Neither are talking. Finally, Brooke breaks the silence.

"About what you said before," Brooke begins. "I admit---with Lucas and Chase it probably was me just not wanting to be alone. But Mouth makes me feel different; a way than I never did with any other guy---not even Lucas. He makes me feel so special. And when he looks into my eyes, I feel like I'm the only girl on this earth who he could look at that way. Honestly, I've loved Mouth since high school. I was just too afraid to admit it. I was a cheer leader, so I was naturally attracted to the athletic type; Lucas, Chase, Nathan. But I'm glad Mouth and I didn't hook up back then. We were best friends for years, and that's how the best romances always start."

"Ew." Peyton comments. "Sorry. That just gave me an image of Haley and Lucas in my head."

"Oh, God. Peyton. Ew!" Brooke says, too. "I said _best friends_. Not siblings in law!"

Peyton chuckles. Brooke chuckles with her.

"That's really sweet how you feel about Mouth---he's a wonderful guy." Peyton says. "But he's engaged to Sarah, Brooke."

"And Lucas and I dated while he was in love with you." Brooke reminds her. "You and Jake also while you were in love with Lucas. People rush themselves into relationships to try and get over the person they are meant to be with---before they admit to themselves who they really want."

"On the other hand," Peyton begins. "If you try to get in the middle of Mouth and Sarah, he's only gonna resent you for it."

Brooke thinks and is about to say something, when Peyton's cell rings. She looks at the outer screen.

"It's Lucas." Peyton says, answering it. "Hey you."

"Hey." Lucas replies on the other end. "Brooke taking care of you?"

"Yeah." Peyton replies. "We're just driving around. How's your job search?"

"It's been an eye-opener." Lucas admits. "Anyway, tell Brooke to drop you off at our place. I wanna spend the night with my lovely wife. Unless you had plans with her---"

Peyton smiles, shaking her head.

"No." Peyton says. "I wanna see you, too. I'll be home in a minute. Bye."

"Bye." Lucas says, then hanging up.

"Back home now?" Brooke asks, after hearing her end of the conversation.

"Yeah." Peyton smiles. "Lucas is waiting."

**Cut To:**

Chris and Haley are sitting in a diner, eating some food.

"So," Chris begins. "When do you wanna leave?"

"Uh," Haley begins. "When I'm done my food."

"No." Chris says. "I mean---why do you wanna leave on tour?"

"What---" Haley says. "Already?"

"You have the talent, Haley." Chris tells her. "Come on. We know that. What are we waiting for?"

"Chris," Haley begins. "I have a son now. I can't just leave."

"Right." Chris nods, looking forward. "Before it was, _'I have a husband,' _and now it's, _'I have a son.'_"

"Chris---" Haley begins to say.

"OK." Chris says. "I admit. A son is pretty important. But, so are your dreams. Nathan told me at T.R.I.C. that Jamie was staying with Lucas and Peyton right now. So---there's your babysitters."

"I don't know." Haley says. "Would I be a bad mother to leave?"

"You don't want to wake up one day and wonder what could have been." Chris tells her. "By that time, it could be too late. Yeah, you'll always have the talent. But, Haley, this business, they want fresh, young, hot faces. And that's you---at least for now it is."

"Gee, thanks, Chris." Haley says sarcastically.

"Hey, looks fade, honey." Chris says. "You think I'm gonna be this good looking forever?"

Haley gives him a glance.

"Sure," Chris begins. "I'll be a handsome old man, but I'll never have _these _looks ever again."

"I just need to go home and talk to Jamie." Haley says. "You done?" Haley asks, as Chris bites into his half eating hamburger.

"Uh," Chris begins. "No."

Haley takes his hamburger and throws it back on his plate.

"Waiter!" Haley calls out. "We're done here." Haley turns to Chris. "You are now. Lets go."

**Cut To:**

Peyton and Lucas' apartment. Outside. Brooke pulls up with Peyton in her car in front of the apartment complex.

"Go be with your man." Brooke smiles.

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Peyton says. "I wish Mouth felt the same way."

Brooke smiles, and rubs Peyton's leg with her hand.

"Thanks, buddy." Brooke says.

"Hang in there." Peyton says, as she gets out of the car, and waves. "Bye." She shuts the door and goes up the stairs to her apartment. Brooke looks at her walking up for a moment and then drives off.

**Cut To:**

Peyton walks into their apartment. Lucas, having heard the door open, welcomes her home in the hall with a hug and kiss.

"Hey, you." Lucas smiles. "I missed you today."

Peyton smiles.

"Aw." Peyton says sweetly. "I missed you too, Lucas Scott." She rubs her stomach. "So did they."

"The twins missed me?" Lucas asks, smiling. "God, I can't wait to see them."

"I know." Peyton says. "I see how happy Jamie's made Haley and Nathan---individually, of course."

Lucas chuckles.

"Yeah." Lucas nods.

"And," Peyton begins, continuing. "It makes me feel so incredibly lucky to be this close to having what they have. The only difference is, I'll have the best, loving, supportive husband in the world."

"I have the most caring, beautiful, sweet wife in the world." Lucas tells her.

"Did I mention the most handsome husband?" Peyton asks.

Lucas smiles.

"Well, obviously." Lucas says. "I mean, all these school girls wanting to kiss me and all."

Peyton chuckles and playfully hits him.

"You make me feel better, Luke. Just being around you." Peyton smiles. "I wasn't feeling very well this morning."

"What?" Lucas asks. "Peyton, you have to tell someone this stuff right as you're feeling sick. You're pregnant."

"Lucas, please, I know." Peyton says, looking down. "OK? Please, don't fight."

"I'm sorry. I just---" Lucas begins.

"Hold that thought." Peyton says. "I have to go pee really, really bad!" Peyton runs into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Lucas chuckles.

"Take your time!" Lucas calls out.

Lucas walks to the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and begins looking in.

"Lucas!" Peyton yells from the bathroom. Lucas hears, shuts the fridge, and proceeds to the bathroom. "Come quick! I'm _bleeding_!"

"_What_?!" Lucas says in a panic, as he opens the door. "Oh, God! We gotta get you to a hospital, _now_!"

**Cut To:**

Brooke in her car driving in front of Mouth's apartment. She gets out.

"I'm not giving up that easily." Brooke says to herself, walking to Mouth's apartment front door, and knocks.

To Brooke's surprise, Sarah answers the door.

"Oh." Sarah says. "It's you."

"I'm sorry about this." Brooke apologizes. "But I've known Mouth a lot longer than you. He's my guy, and I'm not letting him go that easily."

"You already did." Mouth tells Brooke, who is walking up to the door way from behind Sarah. "You let me come back to Tree Hill last summer. Your famous life in New York was more important."

"That was a mistake." Brooke explains. "I know now what's important. It's you, Mouth."

"Well, I've moved on." Mouth says. "I've found a girl who not only puts me first, but a girl I'm more in love with than I have ever been with any other girl in my life."

Brooke begins to cry.

"Stop doing this to yourself," Mouth begins. "And just move on. Go back to your precious life in New York."

"Why are you being so cruel?" Brooke asks.

"Because Brooke," Mouth begins. "I know your history. Just last year trying to break up Lucas and Peyton after confessing your so called love for him. Seems you have a new true love every year, Brooke."

"Stay away from us." Sarah warns her.

Sarah shuts the door on Brooke. Brooke walks back to her car sadly.

**Cut To:**

Jamie's kindergarten school. Haley walks into the school and is greeted by Mrs. Wait.

"Hi." Haley smiles. "Sorry I'm late. Caught up at, uh, work."

"Oh," Mrs. Wait begins. "No worries here. Just sign here, to let us know Jamie's parent came and picked him up."

"K." Haley replies, signing her name on the list. "Jamie, you ready, kiddo?"

"Yeah." Jamie replies.

"Did you have fun today?" Haley asks.

"Yeah!" Jamie says. "Mrs. Wait read to us!"

"Aw." Haley smiles, waving good bye to the teacher. "Bye."

"Bye, dear." Mrs. Wait smiles. "Bye, Jamie."

"Bye!" Jamie says back, as Haley and him walk out.

**Cut To:**

Train to L.A. Nathan is sitting next to Rachel, as they both look into the stroller and watch their son sleep.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Rachel asks.

"That he is." Nathan says, looking down at his youngest son. "Definitely doesn't take after my genes."

"I'll be the judge of that." Rachel winks.

Nathan sighs.

"Enough with the flirting." Nathan tells her.

"OK. Seriously, Nathan." Rachel says. "We have a connection. I feel it. I know it's there. How much longer are you gonna deny it?"

"I'm in love with Haley." Nathan reminds her.

"Blah, blah." Rachel rolls her eyes. "Yeah. I know. Haley's the love of your life. You guys are destined for each other. But it doesn't mean we can't feel a connection between us."

"Maybe in a different life." Nathan says.

"Ah huh." Rachel smiles.

"What?" Nathan asks.

"So you do admit you feel the same connection I do." Rachel says.

"In a different life, sure." Nathan says. "Different, by definition, meaning not this one." Nathan winks at her.

"I love to see what you do with the girls you actually admit to having a connection with." Rachel teases him.

**Cut To:**

Haley and Jamie walk into Lucas and Peyton's apartment. Haley throws down her keys on a chair.

"Luke?" Haley calls out. "Peyton? You guys home?"

Jamie listens for an answer.

"Doesn't sound like it, momma." Jamie tells her.

"I think you're right." Haley says. "Go wash up for dinner, honey."

Jamie goes to the bathroom. Haley reaches in her purse and pulls out a bus ticket. She thinks about something from recently in the day.

**_Flashback: Bus Station._ **

Chris and Haley are talking in front of the sign which reads, "Tickets" at the bus station. Chris hands Haley her ticket.

"Tonight." Chris tells her. "Say goodbye to Jamie, do what you gotta do, but tonight it's us and you following your dreams."

Haley smiles.

"Thanks for helping, Chris." Haley says. "I should be going. I'll see you tonight."

Just as Haley turns around, Chris grabs her arm, making her face him again.

"Haley," Chris says, pulling her closer. "Come here."

Chris is about to kiss Haley. Haley pushes him off.

"I'm sorry. God. I'm sorry." Chris apologizes. "I'm not trying to repeat history---really. I'm just really happy to see you going after your talent again. I guess I just felt a connection with us, like the old days."

Haley just stares at him.

"I'm---" Chris begins, looking down. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. For now on, it's strictly professional."

Suddenly, Haley goes closer to Chris, grabbing his shirt, and begins to kiss him. Chris gets into it and then pulls away.

"Why did you do that, Haley?" Chris asks. "I can't let you flush your marriage down the toilet."

"I wanted to." Haley admits, with a smile. "I guess I just felt a connection. Something I haven't felt with Nathan for months."

"What I feel for you is genuine, Haley." Chris tells her seriously. "And if it is for you, too, that's great. But if we're gonna pursue this, I want it to be for the right reasons---and not wanting to make Nathan jealous."

"I understand." Haley nods. "It's just---the way you looked at me, what you said---I wish Nathan would---It just reminded me that some guys actually don't take me for granted and actually think I'm pretty great."

"I think you're wonderful." Chris smiles.

_**/End of Flashback.**_

Haley puts the bus ticket back into her purse. Jamie comes running out of the bathroom. Suddenly, Haley's cell rings. It's Lucas Scott.

"Hey, Luke." Haley says, after she answers her cell.

"Hales," Lucas begins, upset and crying. "I'm at the hospital---with Peyton. Please, you gotta come now. I'm alone and the doctors won't let me see her. Please."

"Oh my God." Haley says worried. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm leaving now. Lucas, it's gonna be OK. I'll be there soon. Hold tight."

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"The choices we make stick with us forever. Trust me, they do. Some choices may even have dire consequences on those around us that we love---and that we don't even know are around us at the time. We all should be conscious of and careful over the path we choose for ourselves in this life. We only get one life; one life no matter what; And it can be taken away from us in a single heartbeat."_

**Cut To:**

Lucas Scott is sitting with his hands folded and sitting nervously in one of the hospital's waiting room's chairs. We looks up at the lock, and back at the nurses' station. He stands up and walks over to a nurse.

"Um. Excuse me." Lucas says, getting one of the nurses' attention. "My wife is back there. She's pregnant. I'm really worried about her. What's going on?"

"You're right." The nurse nods. "Your wife is Mrs. Scott, correct? As you said, she is pregnant and bleeding. The doctor is running some tests, to see what's wrong. She also said she was having some pains earlier. The bleeding could just be from her period maybe. But the pains is what has the doctors really concerned."

"No." Lucas shakes his head. "I know my wife. This isn't that time of month."

"Sit down, Mr. Scott." The nurse tells him. "I think you have a visitor anyway."

Lucas looks over and sees Brooke walking toward him.

"We'll notify you regarding your wife when we know more, sir." The nurse says.

Lucas walks over to Brooke, and they hug.

"So glad to see you." Lucas says. "I'm so scared, Brooke."

"What are they saying?" Brooke asks. "I came as soon as I could."

"Peyton said she was feeling sick earlier," Lucas begins. "And after you dropped her off, she started to bleed in the bathroom. They're running tests now."

"The love the waiting game part of a doctor's visit." Brooke says sarcastically. "Um. Would it have mattered if Peyton came here earlier?"

"I guess sooner is always better with this medical stuff," Lucas says. "But I got her here as soon as I could."

Brooke nods, looking subtly guilty. They both sit down next to each other.

"Luke!" Haley calls out from behind, holding Jamie's hand, as they turn in front of Lucas and Brooke.

Lucas stands up and him and Haley hug for several moments.

"The doctors are doing tests." Lucas informs her. "She was bleeding and had discomfort. She said it started earlier. I can't believe she didn't tell you, Brooke, about it."

Brooke's looks guilty.

"You know Peyton." Brooke says. "Too stubborn for her own good. Excuse me for a second." Brooke walks away, into the rest room.

"How are you doing, J-Luke?" Lucas asks him, putting on a brave face.

"I don't like hospitals." Jamie says, looking down.

"Why did you bring him?" Lucas asks.

"I don't exactly have anyway to watch him." Haley says. "Over half of the people I actually know are in this hospital."

"How about Cooper?" Lucas asks.

"I just wanted to get here as quickly as possible." Haley admits.

"She's gonna be OK. The babies will be OK." Lucas says. "I know it. She has to be."

"Of course." Haley nods.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) --- _

_"People make choices that effect their lives all the time. Some have small consequences, some big. Some choices have none. Isn't that ideal? People choose to leave loved ones behind in order to fulfill some inner satisfaction and completeness."_

**Cut To:**

Nathan is on the train to L.A. with Rachel and his son. Rachel is curled up next to Nathan.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Some people leave to pursuit their dreams, trying to find some needed happiness in their recent filled depressed lives."_

**Cut To:**

Haley is sitting in the hospital waiting room hugging Lucas. _  
_

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Some people choose to not disclose certain information, or even not do anything about said information, even when they know they should." _

**Cut To:**

Hospital rest room. Brooke is standing looking in the mirror at herself, crying._  
_

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) --- _

_"Others choose to ignore their feelings, and build a new life."_

**Cut To:**

Mouth and Sarah holding hands, walking into Tree Hill hospital._  
_

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"And some people choose to go after what they want, no matter who it hurts."_

**Cut To:**

Rachel on the train to L.A. with Nathan and their son. Nathan has his arm around Rachel. Rachel is smiling as she rests._  
_

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Actually, I think all of us are guilty of doing that at some point in our lives. Today, I realized that I'm the only one out of all my friends who made the right choice. That's scary, because based on the past, I'm the one who never makes good choices. Why is the one day you make the right choice, the same day your world comes crashing in?"_

"Hales." Mouth says from behind Lucas and Haley sitting down. "Luke. How is she?" Mouth asks concerned.

"Hey, Mouth." Lucas says standing up. "Sarah."

"Hi." Sarah says softly. "Sorry about this."

"Doctors are just doing tests." Lucas informs them.

"Did you call Brooke?" Mouth asks.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "She's here. Uh." Lucas turns to Haley. "Didn't she say she was going to the ladies' room?"

"Yeah." Haley nods.

"Um." Sarah says. "Speaking of which, I need to go there." Sarah smiles, giving Mouth a quick hug and going in the direction of the rest room.

"Hang in there, Lucas." Mouth says. "She and the babies will be OK. Peyton's a fighter. How many times has she fought for you and won?"

Lucas nods, hoping Mouth is right.

**Cut To:**

Ladies' rest room. Hospital. Brooke is still looking at herself in the mirror. She wipes her tears away and sniffles. Sarah walks in.

"Hey." Sarah says to Brooke. Brooke turns her way.

"Hi." Brooke says softly. "Glad you made it. Mouth's here, right?"

"I realize this is a tough time for everyone," Sarah begins. "But Mouth is none of your business. Stop acting like you still have some kind of hold on him."

Brooke raises her hands, signaling she doesn't want to fight.

"OK." Brooke says. "I just asked if he was here."

"Of course he is." Sarah nods. "He _is _my fiance."

"OK." Brooke puts on a fake smile. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations?" Sarah asks. "Please. You can save your happy thoughts, if you even have any. You try to steal my boyfriend back twice and now you're offering me congrats? You're a piece of work, you know that, Brooke?"

"I'm sorry." Brooke apologizes. "I was so in love with Mouth when we dated last summer. I have been for years. He's always been one of my best friends; someone I always had in my life. But I took that for granted and didn't realize my feelings for him until this year. And then I blew it. I just thought maybe there was still a chance to get that back. But I thought that before I knew you. Now that I do, you seem nice enough. And you're obviously what Mouth wants---so I'm gonna let him go. Starting this moment, I am. I promise."

Sarah nods in acceptance.

"I made this for you," Sarah says handing her an envelope. "After you stopped by earlier. It's not the official one. But it'll due for now."

Brooke opens it up, and it's an invitation to Sarah and Mouth's wedding. Brooke looks surprised.

"I know Mouth still cares about you." Sarah says. "Like you said, you guys were always good friends, so I know what it would mean to have you there."

"But is that what _you _want?" Brooke asks.

"I want to see Mouth happy." Sarah smiles. "And if him seeing you at our wedding will make him happy, then that's what's going to happen."

"Thank you." Brooke smiles.

"Although," Sarah begins. "While I personally don't _need _you there, I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't get a certain degree of satisfaction out of seeing you there at our wedding."

"Why is that?" Brooke asks.

"So," Sarah begins. "You can see what you lost forever, because of one stupid choice you made last summer. But that's a choice I'm glad you made, or Mouth and I would've never started dating."

"I should be getting back to my _friends_." Brooke says, exiting the rest room.

**Cut To:**

Waiting room. Lucas, Haley, Jamie, and Mouth are sitting down.

"Listen, um," Haley begins. "I have to go somewhere really quick."

"Where?" Lucas asks, surprised.

"I was suppose to meet a friend somewhere." Haley says. "And I'm gonna have to delay it, because obviously I wanna be here tonight."

"Can't you just call them?" Lucas asks.

"I owe it to him to go." Haley says. "I'll be back soon. I promise. Jamie, stay here and play with Uncle Mouth, k?"

"OK!" Jamie says, running into Mouth's lap. Haley walks out.

"_Him_?" Lucas asks, turning to Mouth. Mouth shrugs.

**Cut To:**

Bus station. Chris Keller is standing there with a duffel bag and holding his bus ticket. He looks around for Haley.

**Cut To:**

Haley driving in her car. She has her purse and bus ticket sitting on the passenger's seat next to her. She keeps checking on the car's clock.

"I'll be there, Chris." Haley says, as her cell phone rings. "Ironic." Haley says looking down at the cell's screen. "I'm on my way, Chris." Haley says into the phone.

"OK. Good." Chris nods. "I was beginning to think you got cold feet."

"No." Haley says. "But, listen, I have to talk to you when I get there. OK?---"

Suddenly, Haley looks as the stop light in front of her turns yellow. She quickly presses on her brakes, but isn't quick enough and her car goes into the intersection. There's, however, no cars around. From the sudden stop, Haley dropped her cell phone.

"Haley," Chris begins. "You there?"

Haley bends over looking down, trying to find her cell. She finally grabs a hold of it. When she picks herself up, she looks out her passenger-side window and there's a truck coming toward her.

"No!" Haley screams.

**Outside view: **The truck crashes into Haley's car.

**Cut To: **

Hospital waiting room. Lucas stands up, as the doctor stands before him. Mouth and Jamie are sitting down. Brooke is next to them, with Sarah.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Looking into the eyes of the man who is about to change your life forever. What do you think that feels like?"_

"Mr. Scott," The doctor begins. "I'm sorry to inform you of this. It's rare to happen this late in pregnancies, but your wife has suffered from what's called a 'complete miscarriage.' Furthermore, we have to operate on your wife to remove the remaining pregnancy tissue. The bleeding and pains were signs of what was coming. Getting her here any earlier wouldn't of mattered. What's done is done. I'm so sorry for your loss. However, your wife Mrs. Scott will be just fine."

Lucas begins to cry hysterically. The doctor hands him a tissue and walks away. Brooke consoles Lucas by hugging him tightly, and rubbing his hair. Jamie looks confused, as Mouth takes him over to the toys. Mouth goes back to also console Lucas. Sarah is at loss for actions or words.

**Cut To:**

Bus station. Chris is still there waiting for Haley.

"Come on, Haley." Chris says. "Bus is leaving any minute. God. She should have been here by now."

**Cut To:**

Intersection. Haley's car is wrecked. There's police cars and ambulances. Haley is laying on a gurney, bleeding and cut up, unconscious. The paramedics wheel her and the truck driver into separate ambulances.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"What are you suppose to do when tragedy strikes from all sides of you? How do you survive? What will be left of yourself and those around you? Why are some people prone to disasters?"_

**Cut To:**

Train to L.A. Rachel and Nathan are awake, talking.

"You know, Rachel." Nathan says. "Messing around is fine, but I'm still married. Haley trusts me and I trust her. We may be going through a rough time, but I'm still totally devoted to her."

"Nathan---" Rachel begins, just as Nathan's cell phone rings. It says, _'Brooke's cell.'_

"What's up, Brooke?" Nathan asks.

"Nathan," Brooke says. "There's been an accident."

Nathan looks scared and worried.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"What happens next? Where do we go from here?"_

_**END OF CHAPTER. **_


	30. Who We Could Have Been

**Season 6. Chapter 6.08 ****(30)**. _**'Who We Could Have Been.'**_

May 1988. A young Karen, seventeen years old, is standing nervously in the middle of the river basketball court. A young Dan, also seventeen years old, drives up in his car and gets out with a huge smile on his face, walking up to Karen.

"Hey, babe." Dan says, giving Karen a kiss. Karen kisses back.

"How are you doing, Dan?" Karen asks.

"You kidding?" Dan asks. "I'm great. I never felt better."

"Yeah?" Karen asks, with a faint smile.

"Of course, baby." Dan smiles. "I have a great girl, who I just went to prom with, we're graduating out of high school in a month and bye-bye to old man Whitey, and I have a _scholarship_ to live my dream and play college ball. And I'll have my girl beside me every step of the way." Dan puts his arm around Karen.

"We need to talk, Dan." Karen says nervously.

"K." Dan says, sitting down on picnic table. Karen stands to the side, looking at him nervously.

"I've been walking around town like a zombie in disbelief, thinking if I never said it, then maybe it wouldn't be true." Karen says. "But then I realized, I _have _to tell you."

"Just tell me, Kare." Dan says supportively, calling her his pet name for her.

"I'm pregnant." Karen breaks it to him, with tears filling her eyes.

"What?" Dan asks. "No no no. We used a condom, Karen. How can this be?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure." Karen says. "I took a test twice, _and _went to the doctor. Oh, God. Danny, I'm scared."

Karen goes into Dan's arms and they hug each other.

"I'm gonna be there for you, Karen. Of course." Dan smiles, thinking.

"I know you will." Karen nods. "I love you so much, Dan."

"I love you too, Karen." Dan says. "This is a good thing, Karen. This baby is ours, together. It'll be the luckiest baby in the world, because he'll have us as parents."

"Or she." Karen smiles.

"A daughter." Dan thinks. "Now that would be something."

**Cut To:**

June 16th, 1988. Tree Hill Highs' after graduation party. Karen's wearing her cap and gown and laughing with her friends. Dan, wearing his gown and graduation cap, walks over to Karen and grabs her arm with his hand.

"Hey." Dan whispers in her ear. "Can I talk to you over here?"

Karen nods, smiling.

"Of course." Karen replies.

Karen and Dan walk over to a corner where it's less quiet and no one is at.

"So, I was thinking about this baby thing." Dan says.

"Oh, me too." Karen smiles. "If it's a boy, I think I want to name him Nathan. I've always loved that name."

"No, not that." Dan shakes his head. "I mean, I've been thinking---do we really wanna be parents so young?"

"Well, obviously it's not the most ideal time to have a baby." Karen admits. "But it happened. Yes, I want this baby in my future, and apart of our family."

"Karen," Dan begins. "We have a lot of life to live. Another four years of college. We both have so many dreams we want to make happen in this life. We still have plenty of time to have kids. Why let one mistake during prom night get in the way of our dreams forever? "

"Dan, we can have this baby and still accomplish our dreams." Karen says. "You can still play college ball and go on to the _NBA_. I'll make sure of it."

"Come on, Karen." Dan says. "Think realistically. I'm not gonna be able to dribble a basketball and bounce a baby on my knee for long. Sooner or later, that part time job I'll need to get will take over. And before you know it, I'll be making pretzels for a living at the mall."

"You really don't want this baby?" Karen asks.

"Imagine this, babe." Dan tells her. "We get you an abortion, and take a fresh start and go off to college. I can play professional basketball, and you can open up a huge successful restaurant you've always dreamed about. We make our dreams come true _together_, and then when we're, say, twenty-five or so, we can settle down and have kids. But when we're ready, and when we want to; not in result of a condom breaking during prom night."

"I got pregnant." Karen tells him. "And for one reason or another, it happened to _us_. I want to have this baby, Dan."

"Karen, just---" Dan begins.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Karen begins. "I'm gonna go enjoy the rest of our graduation party, before we officially become adults for the rest of our lives."

Karen walks off. Dan stands there and sighs, with his hands in his pockets.

"You gotta think rationally, Karen." Dan says to himself.

**Cut To:**

September 1988. North Carolina University. A young Deb, eight teen years old, is sitting nervously in her dorm room. An eight teen year old Dan walks in.

"You wanted to see me?" Dan asks.

"Dan," Deb begins. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, no." Dan says.

"Yeah, um," Deb begins. "It happens, especially when people just sleep together while drunk."

"Yeah." Dan nods. "No. I mean, this is the second time I got a girl pregnant."

"What?" Deb asks.

"My high school girlfriend," Dan begins. "She's pregnant with my child, since last May after our prom night."

Deb stands up, angry.

"_If _I had known that, I would have _never _slept with you." Deb tells him.

"Don't be so sure, _Boozy_." Dan tells her.

"Jerk." Deb says. "Oh, I feel so gross right now."

"I have to go talk to Karen." Dan tells her. "My ex."

**Cut To:**

River court. Karen is standing there. Dan walks up.

"Thank you for meeting me." Dan says.

"I haven't seen you since we broke up last summer." Karen says. "You know, after I told you I was pregnant with your baby."

"Karen, that was a mistake. I just felt---" Dan begins. "Anyway, I need to tell you something." Dan pauses, as Karen listens. "I met this woman at this college party. Karen, I'm so sorry. She just told me she's pregnant."

Karen looks angry, and slaps Dan on the face.

"I can't believe you." Karen says. "What happened to you, Dan?"

"It was a mistake." Dan says.

"Leave." Karen says, beginning to cry. "Get away from me!"

Dan begins to get teary-eyed, as he turns to walk away.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Why are we born? Does life even have any kind of purpose? Was every single person that ever walked the earth destined to be born for one reason or another? Or are there a select few who are destined to come into this world, while all the others are born by chance? What if your mother made a choice while she was pregnant with you to have you aborted? How would the world as you know it change if you were never born? Is the human race so ego-centric that we think one life, one being, could actually have a significant change on the world?"_

_**'What if...'**  
_

"Dan," Karen begins, as he turns around to listen. "Just so you know, I just decided to abort my baby. I don't want to have a child this way. And not with someone like you. I'm having an abortion, Dan, and that's final."

**END OF TEASER.**

Down Town, Tree Hill, North Carolina. Present time of 2012. Outside of a restaurant called, _Lizzy's Café. _It's pretty crowded inside, as Brooke Davis is waiting tables. A random guy sitting at a table eating raises his hand and looks at Brooke.

"Hey, miss?" The guy asks rudely. "I asked you for more coffee _three _times now. How hard can it be?"

"Um, I'm sorry, sir." Brooke apologizes, as she lays someone's food down on their table. "Coffee coming up, sir. Promise."

"About time!" The guy says.

Brooke sighs in frustration as she picks up the coffee pot.

**Cut To:**

A house in Savannah, Georgia. Peyton has a big, round stomach and sitting on a couch. Jake Jagielski walks in.

"You woke up before me?" Jake asks Peyton.

Peyton nods.

"I was hungry." Peyton says. "So I got some cereal, and made some eggs and bacon. Oh, and the newspaper is on the table."

"You did that all alone?" Jake asks. "Peyton, you know better than that. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so cute sound asleep under the blankets." Peyton smiles at him.

"You are pregnant." Jake reminds her. "You have a husband for a reason."

"Jake," Peyton begins. "I'm not even working right now, thanks to you. I'm fine. I'm not helpless."

"No." Jake agrees. "You're pregnant. And it's not good to exert yourself all the time. Carrying our baby is a bigger job than you know. I'm just trying to take care of you and our little boy."

"I know." Peyton says. "That's why I love you so much. God, how did I get so lucky?"

Jake smiles.

"Alright." Jake says. "You ready to take Jenny to school with me?"

"Yeah." Peyton nods. "Come help me up, babe."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Haley is sitting at her desk in her classroom. There is no wedding ring on her finger. Suddenly, a female student walks in.

"Hi." The girl says shyly. "Ms. James---I was wondering if I could get the homework again for today?"

"It's due in two hours." Haley says. "You should have asked me yesterday after class, or emailed me."

"I'm sorry. You're right." The student says. "Can I have it now though, anyway? I was going to do it now before class in the library."

"Sure." Haley says, as she points behind herself on the chalk board. "It's still in the same spot i wrote it down yesterday."

The student nods, getting out a piece of paper and pen, and begins to write the assignment down.

**Cut To:**

River court. Mouth, Jimmy Edwards, and Skills are playing basketball on the black top. Skills makes a slam dunk and raises his arms.

"Oh yeah." Skills grins. "Skills is on da court. Watch out, you babies."

"Nice." Mouth comments.

"Man," Jimmy begins. "You've always been better than us. My man Mouth and I here have been your excuse since high school."

"Plus," Mouth begins. "We're not ball players. We're sports announcers. Been that way since high school."

"Yeah," Skills begins. "But my boys Junk and Fergie aren't around this place no more. So that why you two have been promoted to player status."

"For today maybe." Mouth agrees. "Lucky for you it's our day off. Tomorrow it's back to the news station. Right, Jim?"

Jimmy nods.

"Right on, bud." Jimmy says.

"Hey, Skills." Mouth begins. "Too bad you couldn't of played in high school for the Ravens. That Nathan Scott guy who went to high school with us is like a huge basketball star now. That could've been you."

"In a different life maybe." Skills nods. "Just not meant to be. You can't think too much about _what if_, you know?"

"Yeah." Jimmy agrees. "But, man, you got the talent. Just didn't know the right people, I guess."

**Cut To:**

Outside of a car dealership called, _'Scott Motors.' _Inside. Dan is sitting in his office.

**Cut To:**

Another area of _'Scott Motors.' _Keith is sitting in his office. He looks at a picture of Karen. He smiles. Keith then stands up and walks out of his office.

**Cut To:**

Dan Scott's office. Keith walks in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Dan asks.

"It's my dealership, too, Danny." Keith says back.

"It's _my _office, _bro_." Dan says.

"Whatever, Dan." Keith says. "I just wanted to invite you to my engagement party tonight."

"No, thanks." Dan says, not looking his brother in the eye. "I think I'll pass on that."

"You gotta get over her death at some point, Dan." Keith says. "She made the choice."

"But I drove her to it for years." Dan admits, upset, obviously blaming himself.

"True." Keith agrees rudely. "But you've been an abusive jack ass for years to _everyone _around you. Yet I'm still here. Karen. Nathan. Deb made her choice. Now you have to make yours. Hopefully that'll be to move on."

Dan is silent, just staring down at his desk. Dan suddenly speaks again.

"Enjoy my leftovers tonight, boozy." Dan says to his older brother.

Keith nods, not expecting any thing more of his younger brother---and walks out.

**Cut To:**

Lizzy's Cafe. Brooke is collecting her tips off some tables. She pockets the tips and goes behind the counter, taking off her apron. There is still some customers in the cafe. Brooke hangs up her apron and proceeds to go back around the counter to leave. Suddenly, her boss calls out to her.

"Ms. Davis!" The manager calls out to Brooke, as Brooke turns around quickly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Lunch break." Brooke notifies her manager, pointing at her watch.

"Not for another seven minutes, Ms. Davis." The manager tells her. "Get back here. Place is still crawling with hungry customers."

"Well," Brooke begins. "You'll have to get one of the other waitresses to cover those tables. I gotta go."

Her manager sighs in frustration.

"I'm sorry." Brooke apologizes. "But I forgot to give my _daughter_ her lunch this morning and I have to go run it to her." Brooke holds up a paper bag.

"Later." The manager says. "Be back in a half hour. Not a minute more."

Brooke exits the cafe. The manager calls to another waitress.

"Meg!" The manager yells. "Cover Davis' tables!"

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill, NC. Outside of a big, beautiful house. Inside. Karen has a bowl of popcorn in hand. She begins walking to a recliner. She is walking slow and carefully, placing one hand on her back. Her stomach looks as though she has a big ball underneath her shirt. She sits down. Suddenly, Karen hears keys turning and the front door opening.

"It's me." Keith calls out for Karen.

"In here, babe." Karen calls out.

Keith goes in the room she's in and approaches her.

"How was work?" Karen asks.

"Took the rest of the day off to be with my honey." Keith smiles.

"Dan still giving you a hard time?" Karen asks.

"Every chance he gets." Keith nods. "But if he's just going to lash out at people, I don't know how he can expect anyone to help him."

Karen looks straight ahead, rubbing her stomach.

"What is it?" Keith asks.

"I just can't believe what he's become, you know?" Karen asks.

"Yeah." Keith nods. "But I suppose it could always be worse, you know?"

Karen looks at him oddly.

"What could be worse than Dan being so abusive it drives Deb to suicide?" Karen asks. "And drives Nathan to never wanna see his father again?"

"We still have each other." Keith says. "Dan's problems aren't ours. And they certainly not yours, not anymore."

Karen thinks for a moment.

"You know," Karen begins. "Ever since I've been carrying this baby, I haven't helped feeling de ja vu."

"I know it must be tough." Keith says. "The last time you were pregnant---but that was a long time ago, right?"

Karen nods.

"Dan once told me all of our dreams would come true," Karen begins. "And then we could raise kids in our thirties."

"He was right, at least about you." Keith smiles. "You're a huge corporate manager for a very successful restaurant. You live in one of the biggest houses in North Carolina. And you're pregnant with our baby girl." Keith gives her a kiss. "And in two days, we'll be saying our _I dos _in front of our whole world."

"But look at how things have fallen for Dan." Karen says with sympathy. "He's all alone."

"Whatever Dan's problems are," Keith begins. "He did it to himself. He's the one who couldn't let go of the dream he had when he was seventeen. He's the one who wished he was a different man for the past twenty years, just because he didn't get a chance to play college ball or get scouted for the _NBA_. He's the one who controlled and abused his son all of his life. And look how Nathan ended up in result of that."

"A huge basketball star?" Karen asks.

"On the outside, sure." Keith says. "But on the inside, he's a sad, lonely, angry man. And why? Just look at who he had for parents. He's never had someone in his life for support, genuine love, someone to lean on in tough times. And it shows as a result."

"Still," Karen begins. "I haven't seen Dan since Deb---I have to go see him."

**Cut To:**

L.A. Outside of a nice house. Inside: Nathan Scott is sleeping without a shirt on his stomach, with the covers half over him. His place is a mess. Beer bottles every where, pizza boxes, etc. Laying next to him is Rachel Gatina. She is also sleeping, and suddenly wakes up---looking around in a daze.

"Nathan," Rachel says softly, pushing him lightly just enough so he wakes up.

Nathan moans, tossing and turning.

"What the hell?" Nathan asks. "Leave me alone."

"It's late." Rachel replies. "Get up."

"Why are you in my bed?" Nathan asks her.

"Um." Rachel says. "We had sex last night after we got back from the club with your friends."

"Yeah." Nathan says. "So? That was eight hours ago. Why are you still in my bed for?" Nathan asks, sitting up on the edge of his bed.

"You know how to make a girl feel used." Rachel says. "May I remind you of this---" Rachel shows him her hand with a big diamond engagement ring on it.

"So what?" Nathan asks. "Don't let it go to your head. It's all for show for the media. _Nathan Scott: Family Man, who just proposed to his beautiful girlfriend_."

"What a crock." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"That's between you and me, b!-tch." Nathan says, standing up and walking out of his room.

**Cut To:**

Elementary school. Outside. Brooke pulls up in her car and gets out with the paper bag. She walks into the school where her daughter's class room is at and sees the teacher watching the kids working in groups.

"It's that time again." Brooke notifies the teacher.

"Elizabeth." The teacher calls out. A little comes walking to the teacher.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth says hugging Brooke.

"I missed you too, sweetie." Brooke smiles. "We have to go, OK? I'll treat you to lunch first, though. How's that sound?"

"Are we going to the boo-boo man?" Elizabeth asks.

Brooke nods.

"Yes, honey." Brooke says rubbing her daughter's head. But we're getting lunch first and then afterwards we can stop for ice cream, too."

"That's better." Elizabeth smiles slightly.

"Alright." The teacher says, handing Brooke a form. "You just need to sign her out since she's leaving early."

"K." Brooke replies, signing the form and handing it back. "Thanks."

Brooke and Elizabeth walk out.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. The teacher's lounge. Haley walks in with a paper bag. She goes over to the counter and pulls out its contents. She puts her Ramon noodle soup into the microwave and begins to wait for it to finish heating up. Another teacher walks into the lounge in an otherwise empty room, who is a few years older than Haley.

"Hey, Tess." Haley smiles at the woman.

"Hey." Teresa smiles back. "Got the usual there?"

Haley nods, as the microwave beeps. Haley gets her soup out, grabs a plastic spoon and sits down at one of the tables. Teresa grabs her sandwich from the refrigerator and sits down across from Haley.

"So," Teresa begins. "Have you thought about what we talked about?"

"Yeah." Haley nods. "I think I'm gonna have to pass."

"Why?" Teresa asks. "Busy? Because he's a flexible guy. Any night will do."

"Um, no." Haley shakes her head. "It's not about the night. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Why? He too cute for you?" Teresa ask. "OK. He is my brother, but all of my girl friends have told me he's cute."

"He is." Haley agrees. "I just---"

"You're just nervous." Teresa finishes her sentence. "I know. I still can't believe you've never had a boyfriend before."

"Why? I told you," Haley begins. "I wasn't popular in high school. I didn't do the whole sleepover with friends thing. I didn't even really have any. And I certainly didn't attract any guys. I was a nerd. A book worm. I got straight A's. I was valedictorian. But I just wasn't a part of the popular 'in' crowd."

"I don't see why not." Teresa says. "You're beautiful. You have a great body. You're smart, funny, intelligent---"

"Are you trying to set me up with your brother---" Haley begins. "---Or with _you_?"

"See?" Teresa asks. "There's that funny I'm talking about. Come on. You must've been a part of some social organization in high school."

"Well," Haley begins. "The tutoring club? I was a tutor. But only because I felt bad for cheating on a test sophomore year and never got caught. Penance, I guess was the reason behind that decision."

"OK. So---" Teresa begins. "You're telling me you never had any hot, but not-so-bright jocks who were failing a class come to you for extra help?"

"Not a one." Haley says.

"Well," Teresa begins. "You do now. My brother is hot and he wants your help to go on a really fun date with a cool-ass chick. That's you."

"I don't know, Tess." Haley says hesitantly. "I don't have much---_any_---experience."

"Hey," Teresa begins. "If I can call my brother hot and still keep this sandwich down, then you can certainly go on one date with him."

Haley just looks at her unsure, cracking a smile.

**Cut To:**

Scott Motors. Inside. Karen walks into Dan's office. Dan looks up and sees her standing in his door way.

"Coming to see your ex the day before your engagement party." Dan says. "Let me guess. You wanna have round two right before you commit yourself to one man forever."

"No." Karen shakes her head. "Round one was traumatizing enough."

"Ah, yes." Dan says, sarcastically. "Falling in love, going to prom together---that life was a b!-tch, huh?"

"You forgot getting me pregnant, convincing me to abort my child, breaking up with me after you found out I was carrying your baby, only to get another woman pregnant." Karen tells him. "I..e. Your now twenty-three year old son."

"So," Dan begins. "You're saying you wish you had gone through with that pregnancy?"

"I was young, and I was scared." Karen tells him. "And I needed the man who got me pregnant to be there and tell me everything would be OK. Not to talk me into aborting my pregnancy, so you could be baggage free for your college women."

"Right." Dan chuckles. "And do you have any idea where you'd be now if you had gone through with that pregnancy? I doubt highly you'd have a successful restaurant, living in all that money, and engaged to my brother."

"My initial reaction to the pregnancy was that I wanted that child in my life, and in my future." Karen says. "And now all I have to live with is the feeling and regret of _'what if?_'"

"Karen," Dan begins. "Did you ever hear the saying that people create their own problems?"

Karen just stares at him, not answering.

"Look around. You have a great life, Karen." Dan tells her. "Why are you living it stuck in the past?" Dan pauses. "You own your own high-end, successful restaurant, you live in one of the biggest houses in North Carolina, you're about to get married, and you'll be giving birth to a beautiful baby girl soon enough. And yet you still find it necessary to think about _what could have been _over something that happened over twenty years ago."

"You should really take your own advice, _Dan_." Karen reminds him. "You regret the fact you never made it to the _NBA _everyday for the last twenty years. Something that drove your wife to suicide and your son to an empty, meaningless life in L.A. All thanks to your abuse and regretting the past."

"If you know what regret does to people," Dan begins. "Then why don't you learn from my mistakes and, I don't know, maybe don't live with the regrets that you are thinking about?" Dan pauses. "Go be happy, Karen. Don't be like me. I have many regrets, and losing my shot at the _NBA_, what happened to Deb, and what Nathan has become, doesn't even scratch the surface of what I really regret." Dan just looks at her intently in the eyes.

Karen pauses and says nothing. She's about to speak, but walks out instead. Dan goes back to work.

**Cut To:**

Waiting room of a doctor's office. Brooke and Elizabeth are sitting in chairs waiting to be called. Elizabeth is trying to put one of the waiting room's puzzles together. Suddenly, a nurse steps out.

"Brooke Davis." The nurse calls out. "And Elizabeth Davis. You two are next."

"You ready, honey?" Brooke asks her nervous daughter.

Elizabeth nods nervously, holding her mom's hand and walking back with the nurse.

**Cut To:**

Inside actual doctor's office. Brooke, Elizabeth, and the nurse walks in.

"Alright." The nurse says. "Well, blood pressures, weights, temperatures all look good. Have a seat, and the doctor will be with you in a few moments."

"Thank you, ma'am." Brooke smiles, sitting on the examination table with her daughter.

The nurse nods and exits.

"Will the doctor give me a lolly pop if I'm good?" Elizabeth asks.

"That's when you go to the dentist, sweetie." Brooke chuckles lightly. Elizabeth makes a sad face. "But I'm sure _this _doctor will have some candy for you, too."

Elizabeth smiles. There's a knock on the door, and a moment later, the doctor enters.

"Hello." The doctor says. "Good seeing you both again. How are things going?"

"We've both been doing good." Brooke smiles. "Everything under control. We just needed to refill our prescriptions, and the nurse on the phone said I had to make an appointment with you first."

"She would be correct." The doctor smiles. "Now, I wanna do some tests on both of you. It's been six months since and it's good to do them twice a year---just in case."

"For what exactly?" Brooke asks.

"Just routine stuff with your types." The doctor informs her. "To make sure there's no new or spreading viruses in either of your blood streams. That would not be good. That means the condition is worsening."

Elizabeth looks up at Brooke frightened. Brooke smiles nodding at the doctor.

**Cut To:**

OB/GYN office. Jake and Peyton are in the office. Jake is standing holding Peyton's hand. Peyton is laying on the examination table with her feet up in the stirrups and a gown on. The doctor walks in.

"Ah," The doctor says. "Mr. and Mrs. Jagielski. Good seeing you again. How's our little one doing today?"

"Fine." Jake replies. "We're just here for a check-up. Make sure she's healthy and everything is running smoothly."

"That's a good idea." The doctor smiles. "Well then, lets get the ultrasound going." The doctor gets the machine ready and places the transducer on Peyton's stomach. "As you know, Peyton, this is very cold."

Peyton grins, holding Jake's hand. She then squeezes tightly.

"Oh, oh!" Peyton says, squinting. "That's _so _cold!"

The doctor glances at Jake with a smile.

"If she reacts this way to an ultrasound," The doctor begins. "How is she gonna do through labor?"

"I may have some broken bones in my hand after wards." Jake says.

The doctor chuckles.

"I'm glad my _pain _is amusing to you both!" Peyton snaps.

"Oh, honey." Jake says sympathetically. "We're just joking with you."

"Oh," The doctor begins, looking at the ultrasound screen. "There's your baby girl. She's looking perfectly healthy and happy in there. Heart beat sounds nice and normal. Everything is fine, you guys."

Peyton smiles brightly at Jake, looking up at him. Jakes smiles back at her happily. He gives her a kiss.

"Congratulations, you two." The doctor smiles. "Keep doing what you're doing, Peyton. And keep coming in for your regular check-ups, and I'm sure your delivery will go smoothly. But painful, too." The doctor winks, joking.

"Thank you, Doctor." Jake shakes her hand.

"I'll let you get dressed." The doctor tells them. "On you way out, see the nurse to make your next appointment with me." The doctor walks out.

"Well," Jake says. "That's great news."

"I love you, Jake." Peyton smiles.

"I love you too, Peyton." Jake kisses her once again.

**Cut To:**

Doctor's office. The doctor is looking at Brooke's and Elizabeth's test results. He isn't saying anything, but he's making some unreadable faces. Brooke and Elizabeth are sitting across from him on the examination table.

"What is it, Doctor?" Brooke says. "Just say it. Is it bad?"

"We should talk Ms. Davis." The doctor says standing up. "Alone." The doctor opens the door and calls one of his nurses over.

One of the nurse walks to him.

"Can I help you, Doctor?" The nurse asks.

"Yes. Can you take this little girl back to the nurses' station with you?" The doctor asks. "I have some urgent news to discuss with Ms. Davis here."

"Sure." The nurse smiles and nods. "Of course."

"Go with the nice nurse lady, honey." Brooke tells her daughter. "You'll be fine. She probably has some lolly pops for you."

"Lets go!" Elizabeth says running off, as the nurse follows her.

The doctor closes the door and sits back down.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." The doctor says to Brooke. "Actually, tragic."

"Doctor," Brooke begins. "I've been through a lot in my short life thus far. Whatever it is, I can handle it."

"Your test results appear to show that new viruses have grown inside you." The doctor informs her. "I'm afraid your immune system is even more susceptible to diseases. Ms. Davis, I'm sorry to inform you of this, however---the next illness your body develops, I'm afraid your immune system won't be strong enough to fight it off, even with antibiotics."

"What are you saying?" Brooke asks.

"The next time you get sick," The doctor begins. "You won't make it. You'll---"

"No." Brooke says in denial and disbelief. "I have a six year old daughter with no present father around!"

"I'm sorry." The doctor says, handing her a tissue just in case.

"There's nothing you can do to stop this?" Brooke asks.

"Of course we'll be continuing treatments and you'll continue to take your medications," The doctor begins. "As far as improving or repairing your immune system, no. What's done is done. There's no reversal."

Brooke begins to cry into her tissue.

"This can't be happening." Brooke sobs.

"I'll let the nurse know to keep an eye on your daughter a little longer." The doctor says, standing up, and patting Brooke on the back. He exits.

**Cut To:**

Karen and Keith's house. Inside. Keith is in the in progress nursery room he's making for their baby when she's born. He is painting a crib he made himself pink with yellow stars. Suddenly, Karen steps in the door way, behind him.

"You're doing a good job on that." Karen says, as Keith turns to see her standing there.

"Thanks." Keith nods. "How was your talk with Dan? I assume that's where you went."

"Eye-opening." Karen says. "I'm not going to think about the past anymore, and what might have been. It's---"

"---Pointless." Keith finishes her thought.

"Yeah." Karen nods.

"But I do understand why it's been on your mind." Keith tells her. "You wonder if you did the right thing back then."

"Yes." Karen nods.

"See, Dan can't understand that." Keith says. "Because to him, there's no question that it was the right thing to do. Because his priorities are being rich and well-known. Which he got, to him, because he talked you into an abortion. That's why he always treated Deb like crap; _she _was the one who kept him back, with the choice she made with Nathan. Your priorities are having a family. You'd rather live a middle-class or even low-class lifestyle, if it means you have a wonderful family by your side."

"How do you do that?" Karen asks. "Look right in and know what's in my soul."

"Because I'm a part of that family who is beside you," Keith begins. "And always will be. No matter what."

Karen smiles widely.

"You're sexy when you talk to me like that." Karen says, inching her way closer to him.

"You're sexy all the time." Keith smiles back at her, as they kiss passionately.

Keith stops for a moment.

"I don't feel entirely comfortable doing that in _here_." Keith chuckles.

Karen laughs, as she takes him by the hand and pulls him out of the room.

**Cut To:**

L.A. Nathan's mansion. Inside. Nathan grabs a beer and sits in front of his big screen plasm television. Rachel comes down the long stair way and sees Nathan on the couch.

"Are you gonna _say _anything?" Rachel asks.

"You starting on me again?" Nathan asks, annoyed. "Why don't you fix your little problem? I think there's one more Tampex left in the third-floor bathroom."

Nathan chuckles at himself. Rachel rolls her eyes, shutting off the television.

"We need to talk." Rachel tells him. "Seriously, Nathan."

"No." Nathan says turning back on the T.V. "I need to watch the rest of the game."

"You're a basketball player and you're watching baseball?" Rachel asks. "I'm getting sick of this lifestyle, Nathan."

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "Being engaged to an _NBA star_ and living in high-class luxury must really take its toll after awhile."

"It does when that _'NBA star' _is a cocky jackass." Rachel tells him.

"Whatever." Nathan says. "You knew what you were getting into when we started dating. And I _thought _I knew what I was getting into."

"What does that mean?" Rachel asks.

"You were a slut when I first met you." Nathan says. "I figured 'this girl is perfect for me.' You're hot and just care about sleeping with other guys, so you won't care when I do the same with girls."

"So I was like that in high school, Nathan, ---" Rachel begins. "It doesn't mean that now as I'm twenty-three I don't wanna settle down and have an actual family."

"Does that include kids?" Nathan asks. "Because, uh, I might have a problem with that. You were fat once. If you get fat again, you may not be able to change again. And I can't exactly be seen with that type, you know?"

"We're rich." Rachel says. "I can get plastic surgery again. But, trust me, that won't happen."

"We're not exactly the kind of couple to have a family." Nathan says. "We're barely a couple at all."

"I agree there." Rachel says, walking away into the kitchen.

**Cut To:**

Lizzy's Cafe. Brooke walks in looking tired and worn out. Her manager sees her and looks angry.

"_Davis,_" Her manager begins. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire you right now for being so late."

"Sorry. I had to drop my daughter off at a friend's house." Brooke explains. "And because I have HIV and I'm gonna die soon."

The manager looks speechless. Some nearby customers eating over hear Brooke.

"Uh, did I hear you right?" The customer asks. "You have HIV and you're handling our food?"

"That's disgusting!" Another customer shouts. "This place is clearly not sanitary. Come on, children." The customer gets up and walks out with her kids.

"I'm leaving, too." The first customer says standing up. He leaves, and all of the other customers follows.

"Don't they know HIV can only be passed through sexual contact?" Brooke asks her manager.

"That doesn't matter." The manager says. "It's the thought of it. Once word gets out I have an HIV-infected waitress, I'll go out of business in no time."

"You don't, not anymore." Brooke tells him. "I just came by to hand in my apron." She unties it and sets it on the counter.

"Well, that saves me time with having to fire you." The manager says. "Good luck. Seriously."

Brooke nods and turns back out the door. The manager looks around at the one other waitress.

"Well," The manager begins to say to her. "I guess you can go home, too."

"Awesome." The waitress smiles, untying her apron.

"But _you _have to come back tomorrow." The manager reminds her.

**Cut To:**

Elementary school. Savannah, GA. Jake and Peyton pull up to the front of the school in their car and shuts it off. Jake kicks back and puts his hand on Peyton's shoulder, comfortably.

"I can't wait until you have this baby." Jake says.

"Yeah?" Peyton asks. "Oh, so I can get back to my old figure?"

"Exactly." Jake chuckles. "No. I'm excited to have a baby with you. Ours; that we made together."

Peyton smiles sweetly.

"I know what you mean." Peyton nods. "I love Jenny, but sometimes I forget I'm not her real mother. That title actually belongs to Nikki."

"Hey," Peyton begins. "As far as I'm concerned, you're Jenny's mom."

"I know. But--" Peyton begins. "Jenny still needs to see Nikki regularly. I know what it's like to find out suddenly the mom you thought was your mom isn't actually your biological mother."

"Jenny knows Nikki gave birth to her." Jake says. "But she believes you're her mother."

"I know she knows." Peyton nods. "But she hasn't been seeing Nikki as much lately. I just think that needs to change. You need to encourage it."

"Well, I---" Jake begins, just as they begin to hear a knocking on Peyton's window.

They look over and it's Jenny standing there with her back pack on waving her hand to let her in.

"Oh," Peyton begins to chuckle, unlocking the doors. "Sorry."

Jenny comes into the car, closing the door behind her, and proceeding to put on her seat belt.

"Seat belt, kiddo." Jake reminds her.

"I know, Dad." Jenny rolls her eyes. "Duh. I'm not stupid."

"No one said you were stupid." Jake says. "I just want to make sure you safely buckled in."

"So," Jenny begins. "How was the doctors, mom?"

Peyton looks at Jake, smiling.

"It went really well, actually." Peyton says to Jenny, looking at her through the rear-a-view mirror. "Thanks for asking, hon."

"Are you ready to be a big sister to a little baby boy?" Jake asks his daughter.

"A brother?" Jenny asks. "No way. Why does it have to be a boy?"

Peyton chuckles.

"Oh," Peyton begins. "Would you rather have a little sister, who gets into all your stuff; tries on your clothes, your make-up---uh, when you get older---, copies your every move."

"Never thought of it like that." Jenny admits. "Thanks for giving me another point-of-view."

"Any time." Peyton smiles.

"Alright." Jake says. "We ready?"

"Yup." Jenny nods.

"Hey," Jake begins. "Who wants to get some lunch to celebrate mommy's pregnancy going smoothly?"

"I do!" Jenny says excited.

Jake and Peyton laugh up front.

"Alright." Peyton says. "Where to?"

**Cut To:**

_Scott Motors. _Inside Dan's office. Dan is at his desk doing paper work. Keith walks in.

"I can't believe I actually invited you to my engagement party tonight." Keith tells him. "Karen looked pretty shaken up after she got back from talking to you. What did you say to her?"

"Nothing." Dan says confused. "I told her she had a great life with you, and stop stop regretting having an abortion."

"Like she doesn't have a right to be thinking about it again." Keith says. "She is pregnant again. It's only natural to think about the last time she was. Do you ever feel the slightest guilty?"

"For what?" Dan asks. "Telling her to have an abortion? Listen, Boozy, she made that choice all by herself."

"You got a son, Dan, for the last twenty-three years." Keith says. "And because of you, Karen wasn't so lucky! I know it's hard to comprehend for you, but some people would rather have kids and a family than money and fame."

"You think I'm lucky?" Dan asks. "Far from, older bro. You got Karen, OK? So why don't you shut up and leave me the hell alone, huh?"

"What happened to you, Danny?" Keith asks.

"Deb happened." Dan says. "My mistakes happened. Nathan."

"Maybe all of that abuse you let out the last twenty years came from the guilt of telling your girlfriend to abort the baby you created. Did you ever think of that, Dan? Do you ever think that maybe if you told her to have the child, you'd be a different person today because you wouldn't have that guilt every single day of knowing you aborted your child?"

"Shut up!" Dan yells. "Karen did it. I didn't."

"I didn't see you talking her out of doing it." Keith says.

"Just shut up you son of a b#-tch!" Dan yells again, as he picks up one of his old trophies in anger and throws it in Keith's direction.

Keith quickly falls purposely off to the side. The trophy crashes into Dan's office window and shatters the glass. Keith stands up after a few moments, walking away from the broken glass. He looks at Dan in shock.

"You could've _killed _me." Keith says.

"Won't that be the day." Dan says in anger.

Keith shakes his head, walking out of Dan's office, and shutting his door.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Haley's class room. Haley has her keys and purse in hand and is goingheading for her door. Suddenly, Teresa walks up to the door.

"Oh," Teresa begins. "You leaving? Glad I caught you. So, you're gonna go tonight, right?"

"Um. Actually," Haley begins. "This old friend from high school just called me. She wants to meet tonight and catch up. I kind of said yes. I was actually about to go home to shower and get ready."

"That's _great_!" Teresa smiles. "I only wanted you to go out with my brother because I know you don't get out much, and that's ashame considering you're beautiful and really sweet. But if you have plans, then that's just what I want."

"Thanks." Haley smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Haley begins walking down the hall, toward the exit doors.

"Have fun!" Teresa yells to Haley.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Bar. The place has a few people in having a few drinks. Suddenly, Brooke walks in and has a seat in front of the female bartender; a young woman, around Brooke's age.

"Hey, Maggie." Brooke says.

"You're in here early." Maggie says. "How's it going?"

"Not well." Brooke says. "Give me your strongest."

"Oh. That bad?" Maggie says, beginning to prepare Brooke's drink. "Well, I hope little Liz is doing better than you are."

"Sure." Brooke shrugs.

"OK." Maggie says. "What happened to the usual upbeat, happy Brooke?"

"That Brooke got some bad news earlier today with her daughter." Brooke says. "_This _Brooke has taken over."

"You wanna talk about it?" Maggie asks.

Brooke shrugs.

"Come on." Maggie says, placing Brooke's drink in front of her. "On the house."

Brooke takes a big sip.

"You remember me telling you about my and Elizabeth's condition?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah." Maggie nods. "You slept around a lot in high school. Ended up getting pregnant your junior year, and soon after found out you had HIV. Your daughter was born, and she had it, too. Six years later and here we are. You never told if Liz's Dad was in her life?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"I never found out." Brooke says. "I would have had to tested _way _too many guys."

"So what happened today?" Maggie asks.

"Liz is fine. Thank God." Brooke says. "But me---apparently, I have new viruses that have spread and grown inside my blood stream. The doctor said my immune system is incredibly weak, and won't be able to fight off an future illness."

"Wait." Maggie says. "So you're saying the next time you get sick, not even antibiotics will help? So you won't survive?"

Brooke nods, beginning to cry. Maggie hands her a tissue.

"Even with all of the medications I'm on," Brooke begins. "There's just too much going against my immune system. Oh, God. I'm so scared, Mag."

"You're way too young for this to be happening." Maggie says, sympathetically.

"I couldn't care less about that." Brooke tells her. "I'm just concerned about Elizabeth. She's gonna be growing up without a mother. All because of my stupid mistake."

"Hey. Brooke," Maggie begins. "If it weren't for that mistake, Elizabeth wouldn't even have a life right now. Kind of a catch-22 scenario."

"You don't understand." Brooke says. "My best friend grew up without a mother her whole life. Her step-mom died in a car accident when she was nine. Her biological mother gave her up for adoption when my friend was born. She didn't even meet her real mother until high school. I know how damaging living without a mom can be. And unlike my friend, Elizabeth won't even have a father."

"Well," Maggie begins. "Elizabeth has God parents, right?"

"Yes." Brooke nods. "My best friend and her husband."

"At least you know Elizabeth will be taken care of, by two loving people, I assume."

"I'm just gonna miss her so much." Brooke cries. "God. I can't believe I'm only twenty-three and my life is already ending."

"Brooke," Maggie begins. "I wish with all of my heart there were some words I could say to make you feel better, but, God, I know there's not. I feel so helpless right now. It's so not fair. You have so much more life you should be living."

Brooke continues to cry.

"What can I do?" Maggie asks.

"Just sit with me." Brooke tells her.

Maggie nods, walking around the counter and sitting next to Brooke. She puts her arm around Brooke comfortingly.

"Thank you." Brooke says, burying her head into Maggie's shoulder.

**Cut To:**

That night. At a fancy hotel restaurant. Inside. There's a bunch of people sitting down at random tables in the room. Keith and Karen walk in together, all dressed up.

"Oh, they're here!" One woman says standing up and hugging each of them.

"Aunt Mariam." Karen smiles. "It's so good to see you again."

"Congratulations, Karen!" Mariam smiles. "You're a lucky woman." Mariam winks. "He's cute."

Keith chuckles.

"Well, have a seat, you two!" Mariam tells them. "We all saved the head of the table for each of you!"

Keith and Karen smile and sit down at a table.

**Cut To:**

Dan's beach house. Dan is up stairs looking through old boxes and photo albums. He opens up a small box and takes out Karen's old pregnancy test from twenty-three years ago. He gets teary-eyed and places it back inside the box. He then reaches in and finds Karen's corsage he got her from their prom night senior year. He reaches in and takes out two objects; he blows on each of them to get rid of the dust they've collected. They two crowns from when Dan and Karen were voted homecoming King and Queen. He then looks through the photo albums and sees random pictures of young Karen and himself, particularly the night they went to prom. He begins to cry, and grabs a bottle of vodka he had sitting next to him and goes down stairs.

**Cut To:**

Peyton and Jake's house. Outside. Brooke pulls up in her car and goes to the door, then rings the door bell.

**Cut To:**

Inside Peyton and Jake's house.

"I'll get that." Peyton tells Jake, walking to the front door, then opening it. "Brooke." Peyton smiles. "Hey."

"I need to talk to you." Brooke says, as her face is filled with tears.

"Oh my God, Brooke, what's wrong?" Peyton asks.

"I'm gonna die." Brooke says to her best friend.

"_What_?!" Peyton asks.

"My doctor said my HIV has brought down my immune system greatly." Brooke says. "My body won't be able to fight off the next illness I get, no matter how small. If I get a cold, it'll just get worse and worse---until I die."

Peyton immediately hugs Brooke, and crying hysterically at the same time.

"_No_!" Peyton says. "This can't be happening!"

"It is. It's real." Brooke says. "I wish I was dreaming. I wish this wasn't real."

"OK, OK. Come inside, Brooke." Peyton says, leading her in the warm house. "I won't let you be alone ever, not ever. You hear? I want you to be near _me _every second until---" Peyton stops, crying again.

"But Elizabeth---" Brooke says.

"Have her move in here with us." Peyton says. "I won't have it another way."

"OK." Brooke nods. "And, Peyton, I need to know. If---when---I go, you and Jake will take care of Elizabeth, right?"

"_Of course_, B. Davis." Peyton assures her. "I love that little girl. Elizabeth will always be loved by me and Jake. And she'll be constantly reminded her mom loves her with all her heart."

"I love you, P. Sawyer." Brooke says, hugging her friend again.

**Cut To:**

Engagement party. Hotel restaurant. Inside. Everyone is gathered around eating their dinner. Karen and Keith keep smiling at each other. Everyone is making random conversation with each other. Suddenly, Dan Scott walks into the room.

"Well, well." Dan says to everyone. Karen and Keith look up at him, and each sigh heavily. "Doesn't anybody know it's rude to start eating before everyone shows up?"

"Everyone who was _invited _did show up before we started." Keith tells his brother.

"No." Dan shakes his head. "I was invited. Remember, Boozy? You invited me just this morning."

"Well," Keith begins. "That was a reckless mistake. You know, kind of like what Nathan was. And the baby you told Karen to abort."

"Get out, Dan." Karen says, embarrassed. "I can't believe you're trying to ruin this."

"Hey, Karen." Dan says. "Remember that conversation we had earlier? You remember the one. When I told you I had a lot of regrets about my past. Not Deb, not Nathan. Certainly not Boozy over there, either. No. I'm talking about _you_."

"Stop it, Dan." Karen says.

"Tell me you don't feel the same way." Dan says. "All the times you stop in my dealership with your passion. I've been thinking about it, too."

Keith stands up.

"That's enough, little brother." Keith says, walking over to him. "Let me escort you out. OK?"

Keith puts his hands on Dan's shoulders from the back. Dan punches him in the gut with his elbow. Keith hunches over, but as he is still up, throws a punch Dan's way. Dan blocks it, and punches Keith in his face. Keith falls down, as everybody gasps.

"I'm calling security, you _psycho_." Karen tells him, standing up.

Karen runs toward Dan to call security. Dan grabs her by the arm right as she is running passed him. She forces a kiss on her lips. Karen struggles to break free, and then slaps him in the face.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house. She is walks into her house, throwing down her purse, taking off her shoes, and going into the kitchen, putting some popcorn in the microwave. She then goes over to the television, turns it on, and sits down on the couch.

"Just me and _Desperate Housewives _tonight." Haley says to herself, as she lets out a soft sigh.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Just one decision made differently, could alter somebody else's life drastically---and cause of life time of isolation." _

**Cut To:**

A cemetery. A crowd of people are gathered around someone's grave. Peyton, Jake, Elizabeth, Jenny, just to name a few of the people standing there, are crying. Suddenly, the grave is shown. It reads, _"Brooke Penelope Davis: Beloved Mother Daughter & Friend, 1989 - 2012." _

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Can one person have a significant impact on the world? Can just one person change a lot, and make a difference? We make choices every day that, whether we know it or not, impacts our future and molds who we turn out to be. What if we could go back and change a choice we made a long time ago? How would that change the world that you know, when you returned to your present time? Don't live with regrets. Trust that you made a certain choice for a reason; a good one. And don't ever think you should have made a different choice that you actually did. Because the alternative could be less desirable than the reality."_

**Cut To:**

September 1988. Young Dan and Karen are standing on the river court basketball court talking. Dan has just told Karen about a college girl---Deb---whom he has gotten pregnant one drunken night.

"I can't believe you." Karen says to Dan, after she had slapped him. "What happened to you, Dan?"

"It was a mistake." Dan says, trying to apologize.

"Leave." Karen tells him, beginning to cry. "Get away from me!"

Dan begins to get teary-eyed, as he turns around to leave.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Don't think about 'what if' or 'what could have been.' Think about 'what is.' Everything else is pointless to think about." _

"Dan," Karen calls out to him. Dan turns to her. "Just so you know, I _am _having this baby. I want this child in my future, I know that. And I will raise him to be so much better than his father. I'll raise him to treat women with respect, not to use them like his father does. And someday, he'll make one very lucky young lady a very happy woman. And I'm sure one day he'll find out his father wanted him aborted. And on that same day, he'll find out what kind of man his father really is. But not from me."

"OK." Dan nods.

"And," Karen begins. "_If _it is a boy, his name certainly won't be Nathan. Because I wanted that name while I was happily in love with you. Now, that name is tainted for me."

"Good luck in life, Karen." Dan tells her, walking off the court.

**Cut To:**

A series of "pictures" flashing: Karen giving birth to Lucas; Lucas' first steps; Lucas playing ball with Keith. Lucas and Nathan's one-on-one games at the river court in high school; Lucas and Brooke kissing; Lucas and Peyton kissing at the state championship game; Lucas and Peyton getting married; Lucas and Brooke kissing after he proposed to Peyton; random shots of Lucas and Haley; Haley and Nathan's wedding; and finally, Rachel kissing Nathan; Nathan having his arm around Rachel on the train; Haley kissing Chris (recent time); Peyton right after she lost the twins; Brooke and Sarah talking in the ladies' rest room; and Haley getting stopped in her car in the intersection, as a truck crashes into her.

**END OF CHAPTER. **


	31. Will You Remember Me?

**Season 6. Chapter 6.09. _'Will You Remember Me?'_  
**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"What exactly makes us who we are? Of course, that's the experiences we go through in life, the people we meet and become friends with, and the people we meet and fall in love with. Everything and everyone that happens to us over the course of our lives helps shapes who we become later on. But how do we remember all these people in our lives and the experiences we go through? With that knowledge stored in our memory, of course. Our whole lives, our whole existence, is based on a little part of our brain that stores, in a nutshell, our lives: Our memory. Without that memory, who would we be without all that prior knowledge? It would sort of be like being born again, with a clean slate."_

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. Haley is laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to machines, and is laying motionless with her eyes closed.

**Cut To:**

Waiting room of the hospital. Lucas is sitting down, leaning forward, with his fists cupped and his elbows on his knees. His face is leaning in toward his fists. A doctor approaches him.

"Mr. Scott." The doctor says.

Lucas looks up.

"Is it about my wife?" Lucas asks. "Peyton. Can I see her now?"

"No." The doctor says. "I want to talk to you about your friend. Haley Scott."

**Cut To:**

Lucas and the doctor are peaking into the door's glass window in at Haley laying in a bed.

"When is she gonna wake up?" Lucas asks.

"That's up to her." The doctor says. "But I have no doubt that she will."

"That's good news." Lucas says.

"There is some bad news." The doctor tells him. "When she does wake up, she won't remember anything."

"_What_?" Lucas asks. "You mean, like---"

"Amnesia, yes." The doctor nods. "She has experience damage to certain parts of her brain. She's OK physically, but, unfortunately, not mentally."

"Well," Lucas begins. "When can we expect for her to regain her memory?"

"It varies patient to patient." The doctor says. "Could be just a few hours or days, or it could last months, even years. And while rare, though technically possible, the patient never regains his or her memory again. Just think optimistically. I'll give you a minute." The doctor walks away.

Lucas places his hand up on the door's glass, looking in at his best friend, Haley, standing there feeling helpless and sad. As he looks in at her unconscious, he begins to have tears running down his face.

**END OF TEASER.**

Waiting room. Hospital. Mouth and Sarah are stretched out on a chair together.

"Thanks for staying the night." Mouth says to her.

"Of course." Sarah replies. "These are your friends. And as your fiance, I want to be there for you and the people you care about."

Mouth smiles.

"Even Brooke?" Mouth asks.

"Well---" Sarah begins. "Kidding. Yes, sure. Even Brooke."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Hospital. Nathan walks into the entrance and approaches the receptionist's / information desk.

"Hi." Nathan says to the receptionist. "My name's Nathan Scott. I'm looking for my brother, Lucas Scott."

"Is your brother in surgery or recovery, or something?" The lady asks.

"No." Nathan replies. "My wife, Haley Scott, she was checked in last night some time. She was in a car accident."

"Oh, OK." The lady says, typing the said name into her computer. "Sorry to hear that, sir. Yes. She's in room 54B. But she is still unconscious right now. I'm sure your brother is in the waiting room."

"Where is---" Nathan begins.

"Right down the hall, and make a left and then a right." The lady smiles.

"Thanks." Nathan nods, going that direction.

**Cut To:**

Hospital room. Peyton is resting in the hospital bed, hooked up to machines. Lucas is sitting by her bed side.

"So, how are you feeling?" Lucas asks.

"Tired." Peyton replies.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "It's gonna be awhile until those drugs wear off. I'm just glad you woke up."

"Luke---" Peyton begins, tearfully. "I can't believe---"

"Me either." Lucas replies, glancing downwards. "I cried like a baby all night."

"I need to ask you a question." Peyton tells him hesitantly.

Suddenly, the nurse steps into the room.

"I'm sorry," The nurse begins. "But Peyton really needs her rest. You have a visitor out here anyway."

"I do?" Lucas asks.

The nurse nods.

"You can ask me later." Lucas tells Peyton. "Get your rest, OK?"

Lucas walks out of the room. The nurse smiles at Peyton, then shuts off the lights and leaves.

**Cut To:**

Lucas walking back into the waiting room. Some strangers are sitting around, and noticeably Nathan is sitting near the magazines. Nathan sees Lucas and stands up, approaching him. The brothers hug each other, then stop.

"So, you're the visitor." Lucas says. "How did you know---?"

"Brooke called me last night." Nathan says. "I hopped on a flight back immediately."

Lucas nods.

"How's Peyton?" Nathan asks.

"She's just out of surgery." Lucas says. "She's resting now. I just saw her."

"And the twins?" Nathan asks, not knowing what happened.

Lucas begins to tear up.

"We lost---" Lucas tries to begin to say.

Nathan is speechless.

"Luke," Nathan begins. "Oh, my God. I---I am so sorry. I---" Nathan searches for words.

"Haley's unconscious." Lucas tells him.

"I gotta see her." Nathan says.

Lucas nods. Nathan turns to go to Haley.

"Nate," Lucas begins. "There's something you should know."

Nathan looks at him, curiously.

"Haley has amnesia." Lucas tells him. "At least, she will when she wakes up."

"What?" Nathan asks, shocked. "This can't be happening. What the hell happened anyway? Brooke said there was an accident, but not much else."

"She left the hospital last night." Lucas says. "She said she had to go see a friend, that she would be right back."

"What friend?" Nathan asks. "Wasn't everyone here already?"

"She did tell me she was pursuing her music career again." Lucas says. "After she quit her teaching position."

Nathan gives him a glare.

"You don't think that---" Nathan begins.

"I don't know what I think." Lucas shrugs.

**Cut To:**

Inside hospital. Near the Information /check-in desk. Chris Keller walks in and approaches the receptionist lady.

"Uh, hi." Chris says. "My friend was suppose to meet me last night and she never showed up. I'm kind of worried. Was she checked in here in the last twelve hours?"

"What's your friend's name?" The lady asks.

"Haley Scott." Chris replies.

"Oh, yes." The lady says looking at her computer. "She's in room 54B. Unfortunately, she got into a car accident last night."

"Is she OK?" Chris asks, concerned.

"She's still unconscious." The lady asks. "You should talk to the nurses up there. Floor four."

Chris walks to the elevator.

**Cut To:**

Room 54B. Haley is laying in the bed unconscious. Chris enters the room, opening the door, and then closing it behind him. He slowly approaches Haley's bed.

"So, this is why you ditched me last night at the train station, huh?" Chris asks. "Well, I _guess _you had an OK reason." Chris smirks to himself, and then looks at all of the machines Haley's hooked up to and becomes saddened.

Chris pulls up a chair next to Haley's bed and sits down.

"You gotta wake up, Hales." Chris tells her. "A lot of people need you here. And I'm just gonna over look the fact that when we kissed and felt that connection it was followed by a tragic accident. This is me blowing passed the bad omen in the room."

Chris pauses, watching Haley as her eyes are closed, still unconscious. Chris grabs her hand.

"Listen to me," Chris begins. "You have way too much talent to hide it from the world. You hear? The world deserves to know your music and your wonderfully beautiful voice. Come back to us---come back to _me_, Haley."

Just then, Chris hears the door slightly creeping open. He turns his head, as he begins to let go of Haley's hand, and in the door way is Lucas standing there with arms crossed giving Chris an unapproved look. Chris quickly stands up.

"What are you doing here, _Chris_?" Lucas asks.

"I can explain." Chris tells him.

"Explain why you're holding my brother's wife's hand in her hospital bed?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Chris nods.

"You're lucky we're in a hospital." Lucas tells him.

"So I'll have immediate medical attention for when you kick my ass?" Chris asks. "Or meaning you're not gonna kick my ass?"

"That depends on your answer to my previous question." Lucas says. "It's been a long night. So choice your answer wisely."

"Alright. Just chill." Chris says. "_Haley _called _me _yesterday. She said she wanted to start back up her music career and wanted my help."

"OK." Lucas says. "So far, no medical attention needed. Keep going."

"So we met up," Chris continues. "And one thing led to another, and---"

Lucas looks as though he's about to pounce toward Chris threateningly.

"Whoa. Hold up. It's not like that. We didn't---" Chris begins, then stops. "Anyway, we decided we were gonna meet at the train station last night and get on a musical tour again. Obviously, I have connections."

"So that's where she went off to last night." Lucas tells himself.

"Yeah." Chris says. "But something did happen yesterday before that. Haley and I _both _kissed each other. _And _she told me she felt a connection with me and she kissed me. More than once."

"Stay away from her." Lucas says. "Whatever she told you, she's vulnerable right now with Nathan. It's complicated. But you shouldn't take advantage of that."

"I'm not." Chris says. "I told her I didn't want her throwing her marriage away. She told me she felt more of a connection with me than she had with Nathan in months."

"If you really don't want her throwing her marriage away, you'll stay away from her." Lucas tells him.

"Sorry." Chris apologizes. "I can't do that. I care about her, too."

Lucas laughs, in disbelief.

"This has been some twenty-four hours." Lucas tells himself. "_Leave now_!"

"Fine." Chris says. "But not for good."

Chris walks passed him, out the door, leaving. Lucas takes a deep breath, and goes over to Haley. He kneels down on the side of her bed.

"Please tell me Chris is lying." Lucas says. "Just wake up and say he's lying. Or how about you just wake up? That's all I want. Please, Hales. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

Haley doesn't move.

**Cut To:**

Peyton is laying in her hospital bed. Upright and awake. Brooke slowly opens the door and walks in.

"Hey, buddy." Brooke gives her a half smile. "When you getting out of here?"

"They said I could leave tonight." Peyton informs her. "They just want to keep an eye on me for a few more hours."

"So, about that elephant," Brooke begins, as she walks closer to Peyton's bed. "I am so sorry." Brooke gives Peyton a hug.

"Thank you." Peyton says, hugging back. Brooke lets go and sits down in a chair next to the bed.

"I wish I knew what to say to make things better for you, but there's nothing---is there?" Brooke asks. "I assume you've seen Lucas since---right?"

Peyton nods.

"We didn't get to talk for long," Peyton begins. "But he seemed cold with me."

"Why would he be like that toward you?" Brooke asks.

"I don't know." Peyton says. "Maybe he blames me."

"That is not it." Brooke says. "It can't be. I'm sure he's just in shock and sad about everything."

"I just wish he'd open up to me." Peyton says. "We're still Lucas and Peyton, you know? We should be in this together---helping each other."

"Well," Brooke begins. "I'd just give him time to deal with Haley."

"What about her?" Peyton asks.

"Oh. My God." Brooke says, bumping the side of her head with her hand. "I'm such a goof. You don't know. Um. Haley was in a car accident last night. She's laying unconscious right now."

Peyton looks sad, covering her mouth with her hand, speechless.

"She's gonna be OK, right?" Peyton asks.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure." Brooke nods. "We're just waiting for her to wake up."

"Does Nathan know?" Peyton asks.

"I called him." Brooke nods. "He's here now."

**Cut To:**

Hospital Chapel. Nathan is sitting down in the front row, with his body and hands in the praying position. Lucas walks in and sees him.

"Sorry." Lucas apologizes. "Didn't know you were here in."

"It's OK." Nathan says. "More than one person _is _allowed. I could actually use my brother right now."

"Me too." Lucas nods, sitting down next to him. "You don't have vodka in here, do you?" Lucas smirks.

Nathan chuckles.

"No, man." Nathan says. "You doing OK, Luke?"

"No." Lucas shakes his head. "I keep wondering '_why me_'?"

"It just happens." Nathan says. "It's not you. Not Peyton. It was an accident."

"Really?" Lucas asks. "Keith. Dan. Deb. Whitey. And now the twins. Haley's unconscious, and Peyton miscarried. Seems to me like every life I touch is worse off."

"Don't even say that, man." Nathan tells him. "If it wasn't for you, who knows where I'd be. I sure as hell wouldn't have Haley or Jamie. I obviously wouldn't have a hell of a brother, who stands by me no matter what. All that stuff was accidents, Luke. They just happened. That's life. And for the few things that weren't accidents, you had no control over them."

"Ultimately," Lucas begins. "Everything that bad happens is because of me, in some way. If I would have just told you about your mom before---instead of brush it off. If I hadn't lost touch with Jimmy Edwards."

"That's a screwed up way to look at it, Luke." Nathan says. "You were living your life. You didn't mean to lose touch. I didn't see Jimmy trying to hang out with you, either. Jimmy made his choice to bring a gun to school that day. Dan made his choice to kill his brother. Frankie made his choice to pull a gun on Greg. And Dan chose to take a bullet meant for Greg. And my mom---she's the one who OD'ed on the pills, Luke. Her addiction had nothing to do with you. And I'd love to hear your explanation to how it's your fault Whitey died, seeing how he died of _natural causes_."

Lucas shrugs.

"I don't see how Haley's accident could be your fault, either." Nathan continues. "And Peyton's miscarriage? Luke, you took care of Peyton and those babies for her entire pregnancy. The fact she miscarried, that's nature."

Lucas pats Nathan on the back.

"Thanks for the talk." Lucas smiles.

"Although," Nathan begins. "I'm still confused where Haley was driving off to, when everyone else was here."

"I kind of know." Lucas admits.

"Well?" Nathan asks.

"I was trying to think of how to tell you this." Lucas says. "Apparently, she called Chris and asked him to meet up with her. To help her with getting her music career launched again. They were gonna meet at the train station last night."

Nathan isn't sure what to think.

"Oh." Nathan replies. "Well, that's cool. Good to hear she's getting into music again. She has a real gift."

"There's more, Nate." Lucas admits.

Nathan looks at him kind of knowingly, but still waits for Lucas to tell him, as he isn't sure what Lucas is going to say.

"They kissed." Lucas says. "She kissed him, more than once. And she told him she felt a connection with him. Of course, this is all according to the infamous Chris Keller."

"I don't see him making something like that up." Nathan says. "I mean, it makes sense. Haley obviously didn't tell you where she was going. And why wouldn't she unless is was something she wanted to hide?"

"I'm sorry, man." Lucas says. "I know you guys are going through some stuff, but I can't believe she'd do this again---and after the wedding just last year."

"It's OK." Nathan says. "I can't really blame her."

"Why?" Lucas asks.

"She moved out with Jamie into your place." Nathan says. "We've been separated for weeks. I chose to go to L.A. with Rachel."

"You chose to go to L.A. for your son." Lucas says. "It wasn't about Rachel. Was it?"

"No." Nathan says. "But---look, on the way to L.A. Rachel was flirting with me. It was all one-sided, but I didn't exactly try my very best to stop her."

"And you're feeling guilty now." Lucas says.

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "Look, me and Haley both participated in infidelity lately. So, maybe that'll cancel everything out, and we can move on and get back on track."

"If only if it were that simple." Lucas says. "It never is with you two."

Nathan nods in agreement.

**Cut To:**

Waiting room. Hospital. Sarah is sitting by herself in one of the chairs with a magazine on her lap. Brooke enters and sees her.

"Oh." Brooke says. "You're still here?"

"Yeah." Sarah nods. "See, I live with my boyfriend who lives in Tree Hill. You, on the other hand, live in New York. So the question should be: Why are _you _still here?"

"For _my _friends." Brooke says. "As in _not _yours."

"Any friend of Mouth's is a friend of mine." Sarah tells her.

"Oh, OK." Brooke says rolling her eyes. "If that's what you wanna believe."

"Is this the only waiting room in this huge hospital?" Sarah asks herself. "God."

Suddenly, Mouth enters the waiting room, seeing Brooke and Sarah seemingly talking.

"Oh, look at this." Mouth smiles. "My friend and my girlfriend talking, getting along."

Brooke smiles in a fake manner. Sarah copies the same fake smile.

"Have you seen Peyton yet, Brooke?" Mouth asks.

"She's awake." Brooke says. "She's doing fine. Physically, at least."

"Hey. I think I'm gonna go visit her." Mouth says. "I'll let you two continue that conversation." Mouth smiles, as he walks away.

Brooke and Sarah look at each other meanly.

"You're so lucky you're one of Mouth's _best _friends." Sarah tells Brooke. "I'll be in the ladies' room. Don't follow me."

Sarah walks away. Brooke picks up a magazine, sits down, and opens the magazine, watching Sarah walk away toward the rest rooms.

"You're the lucky one." Brooke says to herself.

**Cut To:**

Mouth walks into Peyton's room. She's awake reading a magazine.

"It's just me." Mouth says, walking to her bed.

Peyton puts down the magazine.

"_Mouth_!" Peyton says.

"So, I know you've been inside a hospital countless times," Mouth begins. "But have you ever been a patient in one?"

"Not much." Peyton shakes her head. "Oh, but then there was that time when I got shot in the leg..."

"Oh. Yeah." Mouth says. "How could I forget _that_?"

"You probably blocked that out of your memory like most of us have." Peyton winks.

"Very true." Mouth nods. "So, seriously, how are you, Peyton?"

"I'm alive, right?" Peyton says.

Mouth nods.

"I would have rather died if it meant my babies could have live." Peyton admits.

"You would have made a great mother, Peyton." Mouth tells her.

"Thank you." Peyton replies, teary-eyed.

"I wish it could have happened for you, you know?" Mouth asks. "I don't know why life is like this."

"You'd think the universe would have some sympathy for me at this point." Peyton says.

"Bad things sometimes happen to good people." Mouth says. "There's no explanation. Accidents just happen. And they're just that. An accident."

"People always leave, right?" Peyton asks.

"Sometimes they come back though." Mouth reminds her. "Brooke did. _You _did from L.A., last year. And Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and I never left."

"Hey, so," Peyton begins. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yeah." Mouth nods.

"I'm happy for you." Peyton smiles. "Sarah seems really nice."

"She is." Mouth says. "I just wish her and Brooke could learn to get along. I mean, I get why they don't, but it's still hard. Brooke has always been one of my best friends. I just don't feel a month romance should have to change that so much."

"I know she is trying to be your friend again." Peyton. "It's just hard for her. I mean, I couldn't imagine how I'd be if Lucas was engaged to someone else."

"Yeah," Mouth begins. "But you and Lucas are meant to be. Brooke and I---"

"Aren't?" Peyton asks, slightly surprised.

"Yeah." Mouth nods. "We were a mistake. We should have just stayed friends. Brooke needs a guy more like---uh, well, Lucas."Mouth chuckles.

"_Hey_!" Peyton says.

"Na," Mouth begins. "I just mean a guy's guy. Someone who can protect her, and she can feel safe around."

**Cut To:**

Hospital. Candy machines. Chris Keller is looking at the different types of chips. Suddenly, Nathan turns the corner to the candy machines, seeing Chris there. Chris looks up and sees Nathan.

"Oh. What's up, Nate?" Chris asks.

"I'm about to kick your ass." Nathan tells him.

"Wild guess here." Chris says. "You talked to Lucas, didn't you?"

Nathan nods.

'Listen, man, before you pound me," Chris begins. "You should know this isn't like last time. I didn't take advantage of Haley. She kissed me too, and she she felt a connection with me."

"You know she's married and yet you still have no probably kissing her?" Nathan asks. "What kind of person does that make you? And here I was thinking you actually kind of became one of the gang. Stupid me. Well, trust me, that way of thinking won't happen again."

"Hey, man." Chris says. "Maybe if you were home more and off with your other girlfriend---Rachel, is it?---a little less, Haley wouldn't have to look elsewhere for someone who genuinely cares for her."

Nathan grows angry at Chris. Nathan pushes Chris up against one of the candy machines, and has him by his shirts' collar with his hands.

"Look," Chris begins. "Let me go. You know, there are probably security cameras watching us."

Nathan looks around, and then back at Chris.

"_I don't care_." Nathan says. "You're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna get rid of me."

"I love her, man!" Chris says. "OK? She's amazing. And you've never appreciated her. You made her give up her dreams for you. And for what? So you could go off and get another girl pregnant and hang out with her? She deserves so much better than you. She always has. She could be such a huge star right now if she never went back to you. Well, that's OK. I'm gonna help her get it back, and this time you _won't _interfere with that."

"Wow." Nathan says. "Big talk for someone who is about to get his ass beaten."

Nathan makes a fist and pulls his arm back in the punching form. Suddenly, however, his fist and arm freezes behind him like a bow and arrow getting ready to shoot. He begins to think about the train ride to L.A.

**Flashback:**

"_I'm beginning to think Haley is not the girl I fell in love with._" Nathan says.

Nathan and Rachel are laying next to each other on the train. Rachel is flirting with Nathan. Rachel kisses Nathan.

**/End of Flashback:**

Nathan is thinking about this all, while he is about to punch Chris. Chris is squinting, getting ready to be hit and be in pain. Suddenly, Nathan puts down his arm and lets go of Chris, backing up a few steps from him.

"Well, that was unexpected." Chris says. "And after what I just said to you, even I would've kicked my ass."

"Whatever." Nathan. "Maybe I'm just realizing you're right."

Nathan walks away. Chris turns back to the candy machines.

"OK." Chris says to himself. "Now _that _was unexpected."

**Cut To:**

Hospital. Near the entrance. Lucas is walking into the gift shop, looking around at something to buy. Suddenly, Anna walks into the entrance of the hospital and approaches the information desk. Anna is about to ask the receptionist a question, as she turns her head and sees Lucas in the gift shop.

"Never mind." Anna says to the receptionist, and then walks into the gift shop. "Lucas." Anna says in his direction.

Lucas turns around and looks as if he is caught off-guard.

"Anna." Lucas says. "What are you doing here? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Anna replies. "I heard about Haley's accident. It was on the news this morning."

"Oh." Lucas says. "She's still out right now, but she's going to be fine. I'm actually buying her a gift now. Peyton, too."

"Peyton's in the hospital?" Anna asks. "Like, hurt?"

"_Peyton _is fine." Lucas says. "But, uh, unfortunately, some things happen that are out of our control."

"Don't even." Anna says. "Tell me you're not saying what I think you are."

Lucas nods slowly.

"I've been crying since last night like a baby." Lucas admits, getting choked up again.

"Of course you have." Anna says. "I can't imagine what you're going through right now."

Lucas nods, looking back at some of the flowers he was looking at before.

"So," Anna begins. "Lets buy these gifts for Haley and Peyton, and then we can grab some food in the cafeteria. It can't be that bad. And besides, you have to eat something."

"OK." Lucas nods. "Thanks, Anna. For coming."

"What are friends for?" Anna asks.

Lucas smiles.

**Cut To:**

Hospital. Chris is waiting for the elevator to go down. The elevator beeps and opens up. Brooke is standing inside the elevator and Brooke is surprised to see him.

"I figured you'd be here somewhere." Chris says, as Brooke steps out.

"And what are _you _doing here?" Brooke asks.

The elevator doors are about to close. Chris puts his hand in between the doors, and the doors retract back open.

"Uh." Chris says. "Just here for another go-around with you, beautiful."

"It's a good thing we're in a hospital," Brooke begins, as she motions her finger pointing inside her mouth. "Because I'm about to be _sick_."

Chris has a big smirk on his face.

"What?" Brooke asks.

"Your friend Haley doesn't seem to feel that same way." Chris tells her.

"That kiss was so long ago." Brooke reminds him. "She's more than come to her senses since then."

"Yeah?" Chris asks. "Funny. Because she kissed me again last night. Guess you don't know your friend as well as you think."

Chris steps into the elevator.

"But I still have time for you, Brooke." Chris smiles. "Ten minutes in the storage closet. Meet me in five." Chris winks, as the elevator doors close.

Brooke rolls her eyes and turns around to continue walks, as Mouth turns the corner and runs into her.

"Oh, hey." Mouth says. "I just saw Peyton. Is Haley awake yet?"

"No." Brooke shakes her head. "I was about to go see her now, actually."

"Oh." Mouth nods. "OK. Well, I'll let you get to that."

Brooke smiles as she continues to walk by Mouth.

"Oh, Brooke." Mouth says to her.

"Yeah?" Brooke asks.

"Look," Mouth begins. "I'm not so delusional to think you are totally OK around Sarah. But thank you for attempting to be her friends. It means a lot. Shows that you've really grown up."

Brooke shrugs with a smile.

"Yeah." Brooke says. "Sure. No problem."

As neither of them says anything else, Brooke turns to go toward Haley's hospital room.

**Cut To:**

Brooke enters Haley's hospital room. Haley lays there unconscious.

"OK." Brooke says. "You really need to wake up, Hales. Chris is spreading rumors that you kissed him. Lucas is heart broken. Nathan's back, and he's about to knock the stuffing out of Chris. We need you back here with us, Haley. You've always been the one person who could keep the group in line. You've always been the most moral person out of all of us. Come back. Just open your eyes and come back to us. Please."

**Cut To:**

Hospital cafeteria. Lucas and Anna are eating.

"Listen, Luke." Anna says. "I just want you to know I'm here for you. You can call me anytime if you want to talk. You don't have to wait for me to show up."

"Anna, that's nice of you, but---" Lucas begins. "It's not a good idea."

"Why?" Anna asks. "Because of what happened at T.R.I.C.?"

"Because I'm married." Lucas replies. "And your actions already got me fired. I'm only talking to you now because it's been a rough day and I need all the supportive faces I can get."

"I'm so sorry about what I did." Anna says. "But, you know, maybe the reason you're talking to me isn't just because you want support. Maybe it's because deep down you know you feel something for me, too, just like I do for you."

"Anna," Lucas begins. "You're eight teen years old. I'm twenty-three."

"And my parents are seven years apart." Anna tells him. "So what?"

"You're a _student _in _high school_, Anna." Lucas says. "And I used to be a _teacher _at that same school."

"_'Used to be'_, being the key words." Anna smiles.

"Most of all," Lucas reminds her again. "I'm married."

"Fine. You're married." Anna says. "But just pretend like you weren't ma---"

"But I _am_." Lucas interrupts her.

"But if you _weren't_." Anna begins again. "Can you then at least admit you'd wanna go out with me?"

Lucas looks down at his food, at a loss for words.

"Just admit we do have a connection." Anna says.

"We do." Lucas admits, nodding. "We've talked about a lot, haven't we? And we are both adults, so whatever connection we do have isn't uncommon or inappropriate. But acting on that connection would be just that. But most of all, I'm married and I love Peyton too much to ever cheat on her. I'd never. So, having said that, this conversation is over and I can trust it won't be brought up again by you?"

"Sure." Anna says quietly, hesitantly, as she looks down. "I should go."

"Or you could stay, and be a friend." Lucas suggests.

"OK." Anna nods, standing up. "Just let me to go the ladies' room." She throws her food away, and walks out of the cafeteria.

**Cut To:**

Haley's hospital room. She is still unconscious. Nathan opens the door and walks in, closing it behind him. He approaches the bed.

"Hey, baby." Nathan says to Haley. "I hate seeing you like this. Brings up some bad memories. Like Dante."

Nathan has a seat next to the bed.

"I just want you to know that I don't blame you for kissing Chris---again." Nathan says. "I've given you more than enough reasons to stray from me. I just hope once you wake up we will be able to get us back. That you'll forgive me."

Nathan looks at Haley, and she still lays there not moving.

"We need you here, baby." Nathan says. "Jamie needs his mom. Lucas needs his best friend to be OK. Peyton and Haley need their friend." Nathan begins to cry. "I need my wife back." Nathan looks up. "Please. Give me my wife back."

Nathan has tears rolling down his face, and Haley continues to just lay there motionless.

"I can't be here anymore." Nathan says to himself, standing up and walking toward the door, with his back to Haley.

**Close-up:** Haley's hand. Her fingers begin to move slowly and lightly.

Suddenly, Haley moves her head slowly, and hesitantly opens her eyes, seeing Nathan grabbing the door knob to leave.

"Wait." Haley calls out to Nathan.

Nathan suddenly turns around, hearing Haley, and sees her awake and talking. He smiles brightly and goes over to her, giving her a hug the best he can as she is laying down.

"What's this for?" Haley asks him.

Nathan begins to tear up again, happily, to see his wife talking again.

"I missed you so much." Nathan tells her. "Thank God you're awake."

"What happened to me?" Haley asks him.

"You were in a car accident last night." Nathan says. "You were out of it for several hours. But you're OK now, baby. You're gonna be OK. I'm here and I'm never leaving again. I love you so much."

Haley looks at him, confused, and also a little frightened.

"Can I ask you something?" Haley asks him.

"Anything." Nathan smiles.

"Who are you?" Haley asks, as Nathan looks at her in disbelief, tearing up.

"I'll get a doctor." Nathan says, turning back to walk out the door.

"OK." Haley says.

Nathan walks out, feeling heart broken.

**Cut To:**

Hospital Cafeteria. Lucas is finishing his food. Anna isn't there. Nathan runs into the cafeteria.

"Lucas!" Nathan calls out, looking through all of the people eating in there. "Luke! You hear?"

Lucas turns around and sees his brother. Lucas raises his hand.

"Nate!" Lucas shouts, as Nathan spots him. "Over here!"

Nathan runs over to Lucas.

"Haley is awake!" Nathan says.

"_What_?" Lucas asks, standing up. "You serious?"

Nathan nods.

"Oh my God!" Lucas says. "I gotta see her."

"Lucas, wait." Nathan says. "The doctors were right. I guess I was hoping maybe they could be wrong, but they're right. Haley doesn't remember anything, including me. I just want you to know it's hard to look at someone you love and have them not know who you are."

"Thanks for the heads up." Lucas says. "But I gotta see her. You coming with me?"

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "The nurse is in her room right now with her."

"We should find Brooke and Mouth." Lucas says.

**Cut To:**

Haley's hospital room. Haley is laying up in bed. The nurse is there. Suddenly, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Mouth, Sarah, and even Chris all walk in.

"There's that guy again." Haley says looking at Nathan. "Who are all these other people?" Haley asks the nurse.

"You have amnesia." The nurse tells her. "You're name is Haley Scott. All of these people are your friends, Haley. But you can't remember any of them or anything about your life because of your condition."

Haley says nothing. The nurse looks at her facial expression and sees she is overwhelmed with a bunch of "strangers" looking at her. The nurse turns to everyone at the door.

"I know you all have missed her," The nurse begins. "But can we cut the visitor size in half maybe? She is getting a little overwhelmed."

They all nod in acceptance.

"No." Haley speaks up. "If all of these people are my friends, then I want them here. Well, they should be here at least. I'm fine with that. I think."

Nathan turns to Lucas.

"Even without her memory she still has a heart of gold." Nathan whispers to Lucas.

"You sure?" The nurse asks Haley.

Haley nods.

"I guess they look nice enough." Haley shrugs.

"OK." The nurse nods. "I'll leave you guys alone for now."

The nurse walks to the door, stopping at Nathan.

"Refresh her memory of what her life was like." The nurse says. "That sometimes helps trigger something in these patients' heads."

The nurse walks out. The gang has a seat in chairs around Haley's bed.

"So how long have we known each other?" Haley asks.

"You've known me since we were eight." Lucas tells her. "My name is Lucas Eugene Scott."

"I've known you since high school." Brooke smiles at her. "And my name's Brooke Penelope Davis. I call you tutor girl slash wife slash teacher slash mom."

"Me too." Nathan tells her. "We met Junior year. I'm Nathan Scott."

"I've been friends with Lucas here since second grade." Mouth says. "So we've known each other as long as you and Lucas have. And I'm Mouth McFadden."

"OK, so wait." Haley says, pointing to Lucas and Nathan. "You said your last names were Scott, right? And the nurse called my Haley Scott. So am I married to one of you cute guys?"

Haley glances at Chris, and smiles.

"Or am I married to _him_?" Haley asks, as everyone looks around awkwardly. Chris grins.

"I'm Chris Keller." Chris says. "We're friends. Not married." Chris says looking at Nathan. "Or romantically involved."

"And you do _not _think I'm cute." Lucas tells her. "We're best friends. Nothing more. But I am married, to one of your best friends actually."

"I'm your husband." Nathan tells her, showing her his wedding ring on his finger. "And we have one son, named Jamie Lucas Scott."

"So I named my son after my best friend?" Haley asks.

"Yes." Nathan replies.

"That's so sweet." Haley says. "OK. So, how do you two know each other then?" Haley asks, looking at Lucas and Nathan.

"We're brothers." Nathan says. "I met you through Lucas."

"Well, uh," Lucas begins. "That's quite a stretch from the truth. But good enough."

"Well I did." Nathan says.

"OK." Haley says. "I think I need a pen and paper."

Nathan chuckles.

"So how long have we been married?" Haley asks.

"Um. Well---" Nathan begins. "We kinda got married more than once. We got married last April and have been since. But we originally got married our junior year of high school."

"Wait." Haley says. "Didn't we _meet _our junior year?"

"Exactly." Nathan nods.

"Wow." Haley says. "We must've really been in love."

Nathan nods.

"So why did we get married twice?" Haley asks.

"We had a misunderstand, and got divorced." Nathan says. "I was actually engaged to your friend, Brooke, right here this time last year. But me and you, we're happily married now."

Lucas glances at Nathan for a moment.

"How do I know him?" Haley says pointing to Chris.

"Well, Hales," Nathan begins. "You're a really talent singer. You went on tour with him for a few months in high school. But then you left the tour and came back home."

"Why?" Haley asks.

"It's a long story." Nathan says. "You kissed him right before you left for tour. We were kind of on a break for awhile because of that. But then you came back and we were good again. You're a teacher now. Chris is just a friend to you now."

"I think I need to lay down." Haley says. "This is so much."

"Uh," Brooke begins. "You are laying down."

"Oh." Haley says. "Then I need---some rest."

**Cut To:**

Hospital. First floor. The elevator doors opens. First, Mouth and Sarah walk out. And then Lucas and Nathan. Lastly, Chris and Brooke.

"I don't mean to be insensitive," Sarah begins. "But can we go now?"

"You don't wanna wait until Haley's released?" Mouth asks.

"She's awake. She's fine." Sarah says. "Look, I'm sorry. I just---don't like Brooke."

"I thought you were getting along with her." Mouth says.

"Can we just go?" Sarah asks.

Mouth and Sarah walk into the gift shop. Lucas and Nathan begin walking in the corner.

"So," Nathan begins. "That's some good news in all this midst of tragedies."

"Well that's conveniently leaving out the biggest issue." Lucas says.

"What?" Nathan asks.

"How could you make Haley believe you guys have been "happily married" since April?" Lucas asks. "If she's going to regain her memory, everyone has to be _honest _with her."

"Look," Nathan begins. "I'm just using the opportunity to get my marriage back on track."

"With who, Nate?" Lucas asks. "That isn't Haley in that room. It's just her body. If you want your _wife _back then you're gonna need to start being honest with her, about _everything_."

"Lucas, I know that." Nathan says. "But the doctor even said, she may never regain her memory. And then what? Maybe _this _Haley needs to start over. Build new memories. And then me and her can start over, too."

"OK." Lucas rolls his eyes. "Please tell me the lack of sleep has gotten to you. Because you're starting to scare me."

"Why?" Nathan asks.

"You're talking about manipulating you're wife's condition so that you can avoid dealing with all of your mistakes lately."

"Haley's, too." Nathan adds.

"And as soon as she gets her memory back, you guys can work on being Nathan and Haley again." Lucas says. "But for now, what Haley needs is for the people who love her and want to see her get better to tell her the truth about her life."

Over by the information desk, Chris and Brooke are talking.

"Keep an eye on Haley for me, OK?" Chris asks.

"I think there's going to be plenty of eyes doing that." Brooke says. "But I will. Where are you going though?"

"It's time for me to go." Chris says. "Let Haley get her memory back. Let Nathan work on his marriage."

Brooke nods.

"So when do you go back to New York?" Chris asks.

Brooke looks over at Lucas and Nathan talking, and then over at Mouth and Sarah shopping in the gift shop.

"I'm not." Brooke shakes her head. "Coming back, after everything that's happened in the last day, I'm realizing my friends need me now more than ever. And I need them, too, maybe even more than they need me."

Chris turns around to where Brooke was looking before, and sees Mouth and Sarah through the shop's window.

"And does you're staying in this Hick town have anything to do with those two?" Chris asks.

Brooke shakes her head.

"Sarah's OK, you know?" Brooke says. "I'm happy for them. Well, I'm happy for Mouth for finding someone he really and truly loves."

"So, then, you're moving on---" Chris begins. "---Finally?"

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "I am. If you love them set them free, right?"

Chris nods.

"So now that you're moving on---" Chris begins.

"Stop it!" Brooke says, hitting him.

"Ow!" Chris says, grabbing his arm. "God. Dating Nathan really made you act like him."

"Shut up!" Brooke says. "It has not!"

Mouth and Sarah walk out of the gift shop and approach Brooke and Chris with two small bags.

"We bought Peyton and Haley some gifts to go give up to them." Mouth says. "I think it's time for us to take off after that."

Brooke nods.

"Nice seeing you again, Mouth." Brooke says, as she gives him a quick hug, then lets go and look at Sarah. "You too, Sarah."

Sarah smiles hesitantly, as Brooke motions toward her like she's going to give Sarah a hug. Sarah is at first hesitant, but then puts out her arms for Brooke, and they hug each other.

"Oh," Brooke says taking something out of her pocket, showing Mouth and Sarah her invitation. "You officially have one more head to count for your wedding. Put me down for chicken."

"Wha---" Mouth begins, confused. "We haven't even sent any invitations out yet. How did you---"

"Sarah was nice enough to give me the first one." Brooke smiles. "She said it would mean a lot to both of you if I came. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"OK." Mouth smiles. "Consider yourself our first guest. And, Chris, you can be our second, if you want."

"Put me down for the steak." Chris replies.

As Mouth and Sarah walk away, toward the elevator, Mouth turns to Sarah and says, "_That was nice of you._" And puts his arm around her.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's hospital room. Peyton is in a green hospital gown standing up with the nurse next to her. Brooke walks in.

"Oh." Brooke says. "Sorry. Should I come back?"

"Oh, no." The nurse smiles. "We're just about to release your friend."

"Really?" Brooke asks. "That's great."

"How's Haley doing?" Peyton asks.

"She's awake." Brooke says. "But has amnesia."

"So she doesn't remember _anything_?" Peyton asks.

Brooke nods.

"OK, Mrs. Scott," The nurse begins. "You may get dressed and sign out when you're ready."

"Thank you." Peyton smiles.

The nurse smiles and exits.

"Well, that's good news," Peyton begins. "That, uh, she's awake."

"You wanna go see her?" Brooke asks.

**Cut To:**

Lucas is looking at the soda machines putting in his dollar. Anna turns the corner and sees him.

"You're still here?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Anna replies, clapping her hands together and inching closer to Lucas. "Water, huh? It's a soda machine, and you're buying water?"

"I'm thirsty." Lucas replies. "Soda just makes you more thirsty. Not to mention puts loads of sugar in your body."

Lucas steps away, with his water. Anna puts in a dollar, presses a selection button, and picks up her Mountain Dew drink and begins chugging it down.

"Yes, but sugar is _so _good." Anna says. "And it _does _quench my thirst."

Lucas chuckles.

"Whatever floats your boat." Lucas says.

"That's right." Anna nods. "This stuff _rocks _my boat."

Lucas chuckles again.

"Sorry about before." Anna says. "I get it. I do."

"It's OK, Anna." Lucas says. "I am flattered that you could feel that way, but, you know."

Anna nods.

"So," Anna begins. "How are the girls doing?"

"Peyton's the same. She's getting released right now." Lucas says. "Haley's awake. But she has amnesia."

"My sister had that." Anna tells him. "She loved horseback riding, and one day the horse didn't love her back."

"I'm sorry." Lucas says. "How long did she have it?"

"Six months." Anna replies.

"Wow." Lucas says. "That must've been really hard. I think after six months I'd start to lose hope, unfortunately."

"Trust me," Anna says. "I was losing hope at one month."

"Speaking of losing hope," Lucas begins. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Oh, sounds juicy." Anna smiles. "Of course you can."

"Peyton's been through a lot in the last day so I'm putting on a brave face, a fake one, because I do love her." Lucas says. "But a part of me, and a _big _part, does blame her for the miscarriage."

"Luke," Anna begins. "It was nature. You can't control stuff like this."

"Well, I kinda disagree." Lucas says. "The doctor specifically said to take it easy, don't put too much stress on the baby and her body, don't work, eat right, common sense stuff. And what does Peyton do? She stresses herself out just about every day to find bands to play T.R.I.C., to get bands to sign, to make sure all of T.R.I.C.'s money balances out. And I told her not to. Did she listen? Of course not."

"You need to talk to her about this." Anna says.

"I know." Lucas says. "I just have to wait until she feels better."

Anna nods.

"Good luck." Anna smiles, as she gives Lucas a hug. Lucas hugs back.

"What was that for?" Lucas asks.

"You looked like you needed it." Anna says.

**Cut To:**

Haley's hospital room. Haley is standing up and all dressed. The nurse is there with her. Peyton and Brooke walk in.

"Oh," Brooke begins. "Are you leaving too?"

"Yeah." Haley replies. "Uh---" Haley thinks.

"Brooke." Brooke says reminding Haley of her name.

"Right." Haley says. "And who's this girl?"

"I'm Peyton." Peyton says. "I'm your best friend's wife."

"Oh, right." Haley says. "Lucas---_something_."

"Lucas Scott." Peyton says.

"So," The nurse begins. "You can take her home now. She's fine. It's only a matter of time until she remembers her life again. Until them, familiarize her with things that may trigger her memory, or at least part of it."

"OK." Brooke nods. "Thank you."

The nurse nods, and walks in.

"OK, you." Brooke smiles to Haley. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Haley nods. "Where is home anyway for me?"

"That would be with me and Lucas." Peyton tells her.

"Awesome." Haley says.

**Cut To:**

Mouth and Sarah's apartment. They walk in and turn facing each other giving each other a kiss.

"I just wanted to thank you for inviting Brooke." Mouth says. "I know you were kinda hesitant in having her at the wedding. Means a lot you put aside your personal feelings toward her for my friend. That's the girl I fell in love with." Mouth smiles, and gives her another kiss.

Sarah backs away from the kiss. Mouth looks confused.

"Actually," Sarah begins. "I need to tell you something. I didn't invite Brooke to the wedding. I mean, not really."

"What do you mean?" Mouth asks.

"When I gave her that invitation yesterday I told her '_Yeah, I want you at the wedding_,' but I said it was only because I wanted her to watch us get married so she could see what she has lost forever. I was trying to hurt her. And today she was the bigger person by saying i invited her out of the goodness of my heart. I'm sorry, Mouth. I know you must be disappointed in me."

Mouth's smile fades, as he looks down, giving her a look of disappointment.

"Where's that girl I fell in love with?" Mouth asks, as he walks passed Sarah and goes upstairs.

Sarah sighs.

**Cut To:**

Lucas and Peyton's apartment. Outside. Brooke is walking down the steps and walks to her car. As she opens the door, she spots a familiar car a few spaces behind her. Looking closer, she sees Chris Keller is sitting in that car. Chris waves, Brooke walks over to his car, as he rolls down his window.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asks.

"Just reminding myself one last time of someone I love." Chris admits.

"Haley?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah." Chris replies.

"She's married, Chris." Brooke says. "And so she might have kissed you. It doesn't erase that ring around her finger."

"I know, and that's why I'm going away." Chris says. "Nathan loves her a lot, and he has a kid with her. They gotta work through their problems."

"You really love her?" Brooke asks. "Like, in love with her?"

"I could be. Easily." Chris admits. "She's a wonderful girl. I care about her a lot. She makes me feel less lonely, you know? And then there's also that connection that we _both _feel."

"I understand." Brooke nods. "That's how Lucas made me feel. Mouth, too. Except with Mouth, I felt totally connected to him in every possible way."

Chris nods.

"So," Chris begins. "Who would've thought we would have ended up having so much in common?"

"Tell me about it." Brooke nods. "The girl you love is married to another guy, and the guy I love is engaged to another girl."

"You think, uh, maybe two lonely people like us might be able to hang out tonight?" Chris asks.

Brooke smiles.

"Yeah. Sure." Brooke says, going around to the other side of the car, and getting into the passenger's seat.

Chris starts the ignition and drives away with Brooke.

**Cut To:**

Inside of Lucas and Peyton's apartment. Their bedroom, more specifically. They are in their pajamas; Peyton is laying in bed. Lucas walks out from the bedroom.

"Jamie asleep?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "Since we've been home. Skills just took off. And Haley's in bed."

"So Jamie and Haley haven't talked yet?" Peyton asks.

"No." Lucas says. "But we told Haley she has a son. It should be OK."

"Yeah. I hope." Peyton says. "It's gonna break that little boy's heart if he finds out she doesn't know who he is."

Lucas nods, getting into bed next to Peyton. He lays on the edge of the bed onto his side facing opposite of Peyton.

"No good night kiss?" Peyton asks.

"I'm sorry." Lucas says, closing his eyes. "I'm tired."

"Is something wrong?" Peyton asks.

"No." Lucas says, with his eyes closed. "Everything is just _perfect_, isn't it?"

Peyton has a knowing look on her face.

"You know what," Peyton begins. "If you have something to say to me, just say it. Don't dance around it."

Lucas sits up in bed.

"Something to say?" Lucas asks. "Something like, maybe, we should be pulling out our hair from the sound of crying babies right now?"

"Just rub it in, right, Luke?" Peyton asks, offended and hurt by his words and tone.

"They were our _children_, Peyton!" Lucas says. "And you put _work_ above them!"

"I did not!" Peyton says. "I worked so we could buy stuff _for _the twins, Lucas!"

"See, now that's why I worked, too." Lucas says. "So you didn't have to. But you insisted on it, and you ignored my concerns. Thought I was overreacting or being paranoid. No, Peyton. I was just being cautious. It's called being a good parent. Maybe if you practiced a little of that, those cribs over there wouldn't be empty right now."

Lucas turns the other way, sitting on his edge of the bed. Peyton has tears rolling down her face.

"OK." Peyton says. "I don't wanna do this right now. We're obviously both emotional and upset over what happened. I don't want either of us to end up saying something we might regret."

"You don't get it, do you?" Lucas asks. "This isn't about having to calm down. This is about you and me and us being blessed enough to get pregnant, _and _make two precious twin babies the first time around. And now that's gone forever. We'll never be able to meet them, or find out who they could have become in this world. What if my mom was as careless with me as you were with your pregnancy? What if that happened to me because my mom didn't take good enough care of me?"

"I don't know where I'd be without you, Lucas." Peyton tells him.

"I can barely look at you right now." Lucas says to her, looking the other way. "And I don't know how we're gonna change that."

Peyton continues to have tears rolling down her cheek.

"Luke---" Peyton begins.

"The couch will do me fine tonight." Lucas says, walking out of the bedroom.

**Cut To:**

Outside of Lucas and Peyton's apartment. In front of Haley's bedroom window. Nathan taps on the window. A few moments later, Haley opens her window to find Nathan standing there.

"You're---" Haley begins. "My husband, right?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods.

"So then whey are we living in separate apartments?" Haley asks.

"That's why I came here." Nathan says. "To tell you the truth."

"What's the truth?" Haley asks.

"We're actually separated, currently." Nathan says.

"Why?" Haley asks.

"I was a dick." Nathan says. "To make a long story short. My Dad died, I was going through the anniversary of my Mom's death, I lost my dreams---again. And i got to be in a bad mood all the time. And this girl who I, uh, got pregnant last year while me and you were, uh, again separated---actually, divorced---well, that girl had her baby recently. My other son. And she left town, and I was depressed over that."

"I had no idea." Haley says. "Wow. Sounds complicated."

"Look, I'm here to tell you the whole truth, so there's more." Nathan says. "We've both been kind of doing infidelity lately. You kissed that guy Chris from the hospital, actually last night before your accident. You're kinda into him, I think. And I---I kinda got kissed by that girl who had my baby. And I was flirting with her, too."

Haley isn't sure what to think, as she processes it all.

"What do you think of everything?" Nathan asks.

"I'm thinking," Haley begins. "How could two people like us actually be married to each other?"

"Haley---" Nathan begins.

I just---" Haley begins. "---Look, you and this Haley Scott girl might be in love and happy, although it doesn't really sound like it to me. But _I'm _not Haley Scott. I have none of her memories. I'm not her. And _I _don't think we should be together, because I don't feel anything for you, especially after everything you just told me. So I don't think we should be married. And from the sound of it, you nor I thought we really should be married prior to the accident. Goodnight."

Haley shuts her window and closes the blinds. Nathan sighs, putting his hands in his pockets, and walking back to his car. As Nathan walks by the front door, Lucas is looking out the window next to the front door, having seen him and Haley talking.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	32. A Lifetime of Memories

**Season 6. Chapter 6.10 (32). 'A Lifetime of Memories.'**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"William Shakespeare once said, 'The course of true love never did run smooth. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love.' But what do you do when the person you love most in this world, doesn't love you back? How do you get them to remember their past with you?"_

River court. Early morning. Nathan is shooting hoops. Lucas walks up to the court.

"You're out here early." Lucas comments.

"It's where I do my best healing." Nathan replies.

"You miss Haley, too?" Lucas asks.

"She doesn't wanna be with me anymore." Nathan says.

"She doesn't understand your guy's past." Lucas says. "Hell, she doesn't remember it."

"Na." Nathan says. "She didn't wanna be with me before her accident. She moved out with Jamie, kissed Chris, told him she feels connected to him."

"So you're just giving up?" Lucas asks. "Since when has your relationship with Haley being hard stopped you from trying?"

"It's not high school anymore, Luke." Nathan says. "This is the real world. I've been thinking about everything with Chris and Rachel, and I'm starting to think Haley and I rushed into marriage after all."

"Which time?" Lucas jokes.

"Funny." Nathan says. "The first, and every time that followed."

"Nate--" Lucas begins.

"It's OK, Luke." Nathan says. "I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"You love Haley." Lucas says. "You know you do. And she loves you, too. And as soon as she gets her memory back, you two can do whatever it takes to get your relationship back."

"Seems like we try to get back together more than we are actually ever together." Nathan admits.

"Love is hard." Lucas says. "You gotta be willing to work at it. It's not all smooth sailing all the time."

"Yet it seems like you're just giving up on Peyton." Nathan tells him.

"It's complicated." Lucas says.

"Do you love her?" Nathan asks.

"Nate--" Lucas begins.

"Then nothing else matters." Nathan says. "You gotta be willing to work at it, man."

"It's different with us." Lucas says.

"You're right." Nathan says. "Your problems aren't as big. Neither of you kissed anyone else. Well, actually--" Nathan smirks.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "Peyton only lost our children."

"Come on, man." Nathan says. "You don't honestly think that, do you? She's just as crushed as you are about it."

"Of course she didn't do it intentionally." Lucas admits. "But she didn't trust me enough to listen to my advice when she was pregnant. And, look, I was right all along. That's what I'm upset over."

"OK." Nathan says. "Well, who am I to judge? I don't want to be with my wife right now, either."

"We can just concentrate on our lives, and on your son." Lucas tells him. "Just two brothers hanging out, alright? Just like our high school days."

"Where exactly were you at in high school, Luke?" Nathan asks.

**Cut To:**

Brooke laying in a bed. She is stretched out on the bed. Suddenly, she wakes up and looks to her right side and there lays Chris Keller, still asleep, without his shirt on. Brooke nudges his arm trying to wake him up. Chris rolls a little, finally opening his eyes.

"Hey." Brooke smiles at him.

"Chris Keller is tired." Chris says half asleep.

Brooke begins to run her fingers on his chest.

"Brooke Davis isn't." Brooke tells him.

"OK." Chris says, waking up more now. "I'm up."

Brooke checks under the covers and smiles.

"So," Brooke begins. "You wanna get some breakfast and then come back here?"

"Brooke," Chris begins. "We've been at this for days now. I love it, but I'm kinda getting tired of hanging out in this motel."

"Well," Brooke begins. "Neither of us have a place is Tree Hill, do we?"

"You're rich." Chris reminds her. "I have a few shiny pennies tucked away. Lets get an apartment. Just to, you know, do this in."

"Alright." Brooke nods. "Sounds like fun. I am staying in Tree Hill after all."

Chris smiles and gives her a kiss.

"So," Chris begins. "Denny's?"

**END OF TEASER.**

Denny's. Inside. Brooke and Chris are eating breakfast silently. Finally, they begin to speak up.

"This is weird, isn't it?" Brooke asks.

"Eating breakfast?" Chris asks.

"Us." Brooke says. "Sleeping together, dining out, talking."

"How so?" Chris asks.

"It's you and me." Brooke says, not able to find any other words to explain. "I'm not suppose to be into you."

"You aren't." Chris says. "You're just lonely and depressed, like me."

"Thanks." Brooke says, and smiles, sarcastically.

"Seriously," Chris begins. "I have feelings for Haley, and you have feelings for that little guy. Mouth, or something. Or is it Lucas again?"

"It's Mouth." Brooke says. "The only difference is, your feelings are for a married woman."

"So are yours! Uh, man!" Chris says. "Oh, wait, I forgot. You aren't into Lucas anymore. Well, your feelings are still for an engaged man!"

"Oh, shut up." Brooke says annoyed, playing with her food with her fork.

"Fine." Chris says, quiet now, and taking a sip of his orange juice. He looks at Brooke quietly, neither of them say anything. "So you, uh, wanna head back to the motel?"

"Yeah." Brooke nods, as she takes some money out of her purse.

Cut To:

Lucas/Peyton's apartment. Peyton is cooking breakfast at the stove. Jamie walks in the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Aunt Peyton?" Jamie asks.

"Cooking you breakfast." Peyton smiles, turning her head around toward him, as she has a spatula in her hand.

Jamie sits on a stool at the kitchen counter, and sniffs the air.

"What are you making?" Jamie asks.

"Your favorite." Peyton tells him. "Chocolate chip pancakes. Mm."

"Mommy says chocolate chip pancakes are more of a dessert." Jamie says.

"Well, mommy isn't making breakfast, is she?" Peyton asks. "This morning, you're getting a treat from Aunt Peyton."

"Sounds good to me." Jamie approves.

"Got your plate?" Peyton asks.

"Yup." Jamie nods, picking up his plate from the counter, and then setting it back down.

Peyton brings the pan and spatula over to him. She sets a pancake down on his plate, and adds some syrup and butter to it.

"Plenty more where that came from." Peyton says. "Fill up, kiddo. I have bacon on the way too."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Inside. Anna is in the library studying. Josh walks in and sees Anna. He walks to her table.

"In here again so early?" Josh asks.

"Got tests to study for." Anna says. "You might want to try it sometime." She winks.

"Mrs. Scott's class?" Josh asks.

"Um, no." Anna shakes her head. "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" Josh asks.

"Haley got in a car accident." Anna tells him. "She has amnesia."

"What?" Josh asks. "That's terrible. Is she OK, besides for that?"

"Yeah." Anna nods. "But I hope you like substitutes."

**Cut To:**

Lucas/Peyton's apartment. Peyton is putting the pancake pan in the dish washer. Jamie brings up his empty plate and puts it in the sink by standing on his toes and reaching up.

"You're such a good little helper." Peyton smiles. "Thank you for cleaning your plate."

"You're welcome!" Jamie says. "Can I go play Play-Station before school, Aunt Peyton?"

"No." Peyton says. "Sorry, hon. We have to leave in five minutes, and you still have to brush your teeth and get your shoes on."

"I already brushed my teeth!" Jamie tells her.

"But you ate pancakes." Peyton says. "That cancels out your last brushing. You have to brush them again to get all that syrup out, and so you'll be clean for the rest of the day. OK? You don't want your teeth to rot, do you?"

"Ew!" Jamie says, running down the hall into the bathroom. Peyton chuckles and turns on the dishwasher.

Suddenly, Haley walks down the hall and into the kitchen. Peyton turns around and sees her.

"Hi." Haley says.

"Good morning." Peyton replies. "Would you like some breakfast? I made pancakes."

"Do I like pancakes?" Haley asks, unsure.

"You used to." Peyton nods. "Who knows what this you likes, though."

"I'll try some." Haley accepts.

"There's chocolate chips inside." Peyton says. "I made them for Jamie."

"That kinda seems more like a dessert than breakfast to me." Haley admits. "But what do I know?"

"More than you think." Peyton says, with a small smirk on her face.

"Where is, um, Jamie, anyway?" Haley asks.

"Getting ready for school." Peyton says. "I'm gonna take him in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Haley says. "I mean, he is my son, right? So thanks for taking care of him."

"Of course." Peyton nods. "I love that kid. He's my nephew."

"Um," Haley begins. "Listen, Brooke, can I ask you a question?"

Peyton chuckles.

"What?" Haley asks, confused.

"I'm Peyton." Peyton corrects her. "Brooke is the brunette."

"Ah. Sorry." Haley apologizes.

"Yeah." Peyton nods. "Um, ask away."

"It's about my, um, husband, uh, Nathan." Haley begins to say. "I--"

Just then Jamie is heard from the other room, however, unseen.

"Aunt Peyton!" Jamie yells. "I'm ready!"

"OK. I'll be right there!" Peyton yells back, turning back to Haley. "Um, I'll be right back. OK? Then I'll tell you all about you and Nathan."

"Thanks." Haley smiles.

Peyton exits the kitchen and goes to Jamie. He is standing there with his backpack on.

"Oh, look at you." Peyton smiles. "Such a good boy. You got your jacket on and zipped and everything." Peyton opens the door and they leave.

**Cut To:**

River court. Lucas and Nathan are bouncing the ball around. Nathan shoots the ball and makes it in the net.

**Flashback:**

Haley and Nathan are on the river court with a basketball. Haley shoots the ball and misses. Nathan steps onto the court.

"Was that your jump shot?" Nathan asks. "Because if that was your jump shot, I can't date you anymore. My mom said you'd be here. Something about a grade?"

"Yeah." Haley nods. "You cannot be here right now."

"Why not?" Nathan asks.

"Because I look stupid." Haley admits.

"You realize I've seen you in that crocheted poncho thing you wear, right?" Nathan asks.

"Come on!" Haley says. "This is embarrassing. I want you to think I'm--not embarrassing."

"You don't embarrass me, Haley." Nathan says.

"Oh, yeah? OK." Haley asks, shooting the ball, as it lands toward Nathan, no where near the net. Nathan catches it.

"OK." Nathan says. "I take that back."

"I can't do it." Haley says.

Nathan goes behind Haley.

"Yes, you can." Nathan says. "Alright, Square your shoulders, to the basket. And you've got to bring the ball up right past your nose like this. OK? Bend your knees a little. Relax your hips." Nathan adds, as he places his hand on her hips. "And just shoot."

Haley shoots the ball and it hits the rim.

"OK." Nathan says. "That wasn't perfect, but it also wasn't embarrassing. It was actually kinda sexy."

Haley smiles to herself proudly, and turned on by Nathan.

**/End of Flashback.**

Lucas and Nathan are on the river court. Lucas bounces the ball toward Nathan.

"Think fast!" Lucas says.

"What?" Nathan asks dazed. "Oh!" Nathan quickly grabs the ball at the last second.

"You OK?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "Lets play, man."

**Cut To:**

Peyton/Lucas' apartment. Haley is putting the dishes away. Peyton walks in the front door and in the kitchen.

"Oh, Hales." Peyton says putting down her purse. "You don't have to do that."

"It's fine." Haley says. "I feel like I should be pulling my weight around here."

"Please." Peyton says, taking a plate from her hands. "You're my friend. You just have to worry about getting your memory back."

"Yeah, well," Haley begins. "I'm going crazy thinking about that. Who I used to be. My old life. But it isn't my old life. It's--" Haley stops. "See what I mean?"

"OK." Peyton says. "You just need to relax. It'll come back to you, gradually. I promise. What did you wanna ask me about Nathan?"

"He seems to really love me." Haley says.

"Oh, yeah." Peyton nods in agreement.

"Then why would all this other stuff happen?" Haley asks. "He said he kissed another girl, got her pregnant. He said I was kissing another guy, too."

"It's complicated. I--" Peyton begins. "--Look, yes, you and Nathan have had some problems lately. But it's nothing you guys wouldn't be working out right now if that accident never happened. You guys do love each other, a lot, and you have been through so much together already."

"So I should give him a chance to explain things?" Haley asks.

"Nathan has been a huge part of your life since high school." Peyton tells her. "If nothing else, talking to him might help you get your memory back."

**Cut To:**

Mouth/Sarah's apartment. Mouth is in the kitchen, reading the newspaper. Sarah comes downstairs and walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Mouth smiles.

"Hi." Sarah replies. "Anything interesting?"

"Huh?" Mouth asks.

"In the paper." Sarah clarifies.

"Oh." Mouth replies. "Nothing really."

"Are you still upset about what happened at the hospital?" Sarah asks.

Mouth puts down the newspaper.

"Of course not." Mouth says. "Do I wish my fiance and friend could get along? Yes. But I understand why you don't. You don't have to be friends with anyone you don't wanna be."

"Thank you." Sarah says.

"So," Mouth begins. "I was thinking."

"Yeah?" Sarah asks. "About what?"

"Do you wanna have a baby?" Mouth asks her, directly.

"Are you serious?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah." Mouth asks. "We're going to be married soon. I want a family with you, Sarah."

Sarah smiles.

"I do, too." Sarah replies. "I want to have your babies, Marvin McFadden."

"Uh," Mouth begins. "Babies?"

"OK. We'll start out with one." Sarah says. "But, you know, it could end up being twins."

"Seriously," Mouth begins. "I would love that."

"You know," Sarah begins. "I was thinking, too. We should start looking at buying a house. We're getting married, having kids, might as well add a house to that list, you know?"

"I agree." Mouth nods. "We can start looking around Tree Hill today."

"Actually," Sarah begins. "I was thinking, maybe we could move out to California once we get married. It's where I'm from, my family's there. We're building this new life for ourselves. Why not a different place to live, too?"

Mouth looks hesitant to agree.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Docks. Lucas and Nathan walk up to the dock with little tables around, holding fishing poles.

"OK." Lucas says. "So I admit, playing ball wasn't the best idea. Too many memories for us both with that sport. Maybe fishing can be our new, single man, brotherly hobby."

"I do love fish." Nathan says.

"Perfect." Lucas says, casting his fishing rod out to the lake, followed by Nathan.

"Now what?" Nathan asks.

"Now we wait until a fish bites our bait." Lucas tells him.

"And until then?" Nathan asks.

"We hang out," Lucas begins, handing Nathan a cold one. "Drink beer, enjoy the out doors."

Nathan begins to look around and sees a picnic bench on the dock.

**Flashback:**

Haley is sitting on the table on the dock with her books out. Nathan walks up.

"Breakfast of champions." Nathan says. "Want some?"

"You're late." Haley says.

Nathan sighs. He sits down, taking off his backpack, and opening a cracker jack box. He pulls out a small package.

"Uh." Nathan says, as he is about to open it. "Please let this be a cheat sheet."

Nathan takes a tacky bracelet out of the package.

"It's for you." Nathan says to Haley.

"Stop it." Haley says.

"Come on." Nathan says, as Haley sighs. Nathan puts the bracelet on Haley's wrist.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." Nathan says.

Haley puts the book up in front of Nathan's face.

"Do you see this book?" Haley asks. "Because this book is me. I am math."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nathan asks.

"It's supposed to mean that you can work your whole 'I'm Nathan Scott, Mr. Big Shot, scoring my touchdowns" on somebody else, because I don't--"

"What?" Nathan asks. "I don't even play football."

"Whatever." Haley says. ""Look, the point is, at the end of the day, all you bluster and B.S. don't mean anything to math, because math don't care, and neither do I."

"Well, does English care?" Nathan asks. "Because I really suck at that, too."

"Please don't waste my time." Haley tells him. "I am already taking a huge chance on you, because my instincts are screaming that you're full of sh--"

Nathan laughs.

"Lets get started, OK?" Haley asks, handing Nathan the book. "Page 81."

**/End of Flashback.**

Nathan and Lucas are on the docks fishing.

"Of course." Nathan says to himself. "That's it."

"What's it?" Lucas asks.

"You hungry, Luke?" Nathan asks. "Think I'm getting hungry for a snack."

**Cut To:**

Motel room. Inside. Chris and Brooke enter the motel room.

"This isn't so bad." Brooke admits.

"Aren't you staying in Tree Hill?" Chris asks. "You really planning on living in a motel room?"

"Well, no." Brooke says. "I'm going to get a house, OK? I'm just saying it's nice for a motel."

"I see." Chris nods.

"So you're staying too, right?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah." Chris nods. "Why? Haven't gotten enough of Keller this week?"

"Oh, yeah." Brooke says sarcastically. "Seriously, I don't want to be alone. You're good company."

"You too." Chris says.

"Yeah?" Brooke asks.

"You're really, really hot, too." Chris adds.

"Yeah?" Brooke asks.

"We have any more condoms?" Chris asks.

"Yeah!" Brooke says.

"Do you want to--" Chris begins.

Brooke pushes him on the bed as they begin to make out.

**Cut To:**

Peyton/Lucas' apartment. Inside. Haley and Peyton are sitting outside on the patio drinking lemonade.

"Alright, so tell me," Haley begins. "How many ex-boyfriends do I have?"

"Um. None." Peyton says.

"What?" Haley asks, disappointed. "Are you serious? I really don't get around much, do I?"

"You're just incredibly loyal to the people you love." Peyton tells her.

"Yet I kissed another guy while married to, uh, what's his face?" Haley asks.

"Nathan." Peyton says. "And yes. But he kissed you, not the other way around."

"You know Nathan's brother?" Haley asks. "He's, like, my best friend, right?"

"Yeah." Peyton nods.

"And we're all super close and trust each other a lot, right?" Haley asks.

"Yup." Peyton nods.

"Well, it just seems to me like he would be a better match for me, than Nathan." Haley admits.

Peyton looks shocked.

"Um, well." Peyton says. "But he's my husband, Hales."

"Oh. Yeah." Haley says. "Well, I'm just saying. I really don't see how Nathan and I fell in love. And besides, Nathan's brother is so fine."

"Lucas." Peyton says, obviously getting jealous. "His name is Lucas."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill roads. Nathan and Lucas are driving and deciding where to go to eat. Lucas is driving, Nathan's in the passenger seat.Lucas stops at a red light, and across the street, on Nathan's side, is a D.M.V. Nathan stares at it, thinking back.

**Flashback:**

Nathan and Haley are standing in a long line inside the D.M.V. Haley is holding her driver's license, smiling, as Nathan has his arm around her.

"Mrs. Scott." Haley says smiling brightly.

"According to the state of North Carolina, however, you are still Ms. James." Nathan says.

Haley looks over at the D.M.V. clerk.

"Not for long." Haley adds. "I'm Haley Nicole Scott, and I always will be."

"Always and forever." Nathan adds.

Haley smiles, and gives Nathan a kiss.

**/End of Flashback:**

The light turns green. Lucas keeps driving. Nathan looks straight ahead now as they pass the D.M.V.

"You know," Nathan begins. "I still remember like it was yesterday and Haley and I stood in that crowded D.M.V. to get her name changed on her license."

"Yeah?" Lucas asks. "Yeah. Things like that you do with a loved one you never forget. I remember every time still I played ball with Keith--the first, and the last. I even remember the first time I saw Brooke. The first time I talked to her. Kissed her."

"I've been doing that a lot today." Nathan adds. "Remembering my past with Haley."

"And it's gotten you all nostalgic?" Lucas asks.

"Exactly." Nathan nods. "We used to be so in love."

"Are you still?" Lucas asks. "In love with her."

"Definitely." Nathan says quickly. "Everything else doesn't matter."

"Then fight for it. You have to." Lucas tells him. "A love like yours and Haley's doesn't come around too often. Two people like you and Haley shouldn't waste that kind of love."

"The same goes for you and Peyton." Nathan tells him.

"Sorry," Lucas begins. "But our love is nothing like yours and Haley's is."

**Cut To:**

Peyton/Lucas' apartment. Inside. Haley and Peyton are looking at photo albums on the kitchen table.

"I gotta admit." Haley says. "We sure did look really in love."

"You've always been in love with Nathan." Peyton says. "And I've always been in love with Lucas. And that's why you can't have him."

"OK." Haley nods. "I'll stay away. You two definitely have some history."

"If you only knew." Peyton chuckles.

There's a knock on the door.

"Excuse me." Peyton says, as she stands up and walks down the hall to her front door.

Peyton opens the door and there stands Anna.

"What do you want?" Peyton asks.

"To say I'm sorry." Anna says, handing Peyton flowers that were previously behind her back.

"For what?" Peyton asks. "Kissing my husband or because I miscarried?"

"Both." Anna says. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to--"

"Get off my property, you home wrecker." Peyton says to Anna.

"Look," Anna begins. "I might have kissed Lucas, but he didn't kiss me back. He is so in love with you. I didn't wreck anything."

"Oh, you didn't know?" Peyton asks. "Lucas is pissed at me for the miscarriage. Yeah, you heard right. He kisses another girl, and he's mad at me for something out of my control. Lucas and I aren't exactly in marriage bliss right now. And you didn't exactly help anything."

"I'm sorry." Anna says sincerely.

"You should be." Peyton tells her. "And get off my property."

Peyton shuts the door.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Outside. Anna walks away, down the steps, to her car.

**Cut To:**

L.A. Rachel is in her house, in her son's nursery. She has just put him to sleep. Her cell phone begins vibrating. She quickly flips it open, and before she says anything, she runs out of the room, closing the door a little leaving just a crack open. She goes into her kitchen.

"Hello?" Rachel asks into the phone.

"Rach." The man says from the other end. "It's me. Cooper."

Rachel smiles.

"Oh, hi, Coop." Rachel says. "How have you been?"

"Been doing OK." Cooper tells her. "Bought a place in Tree Hill recently."

"Yeah?" Rachel asks. "You living alone?"

"Yup." Cooper nods. "How about you? You're in L.A. now, huh? I looked you up on people-finder dot com."

"Wow, people actually use those sites?" Rachel giggles. "Anyway, yeah. I'm living back in L.A., with my son."

"Oh, right." Cooper nods. "Nathan's kid."

"Yeah." Rachel says.

"How's that going?" Cooper asks. "With having a son with Nathan, who is married to Haley?"

"A little rocky at first, but it's OK now." Rachel says. "Nathan was actually just out here to spend time with his son. Got cut short, though. Something about a family emergency. I'm sure you know about it."

Cooper is surprised to hear this.

"Uh, no." Cooper says. "No. I didn't know anything like that."

"Huh." Rachel states confused. "Oh, well, I would call Nathan then."

"Right." Cooper says. "Anyway, so, uh, I was just thinking about you. Do you think maybe you'd like to get together some time? I mean I know we live on opposite ends of the country at the moment, but really we are just a few short hours away."

"Oh, wow, um, well--" Rachel begins.

"I mean we kinda had something going before last summer, but, uh," Cooper begins.

"--I was dating Mouth." Rachel says. "Sure, Coop. I would love to see you again."

"Yeah?" Cooper asks, glad. "Great. Just, uh, get a hold of me when you find out a good time."

"Absolutely." Rachel smiles.

"Well I'll let you go." Cooper says. "I'm sure you're really busy."

"Oh, Coop?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah?" Cooper asks.

"I'm really glad you looked me up." Rachel tells him. "I've missed you."

Cooper smiles secretly at the comment.

**Cut To:**

A grocery store in Tree Hill, NC. Lucas and Nathan have a cart and are shopping for food.

"What else do we need for the apartment?" Nathan asks.

"Uh," Lucas begins, as he looks through the shopping cart. "Beer! How did we not get the beer?"

"I'm on it." Nathan says, as he goes down the aisle and picks up some beer. He comes back to the cart and puts it in.

"I think we're good now." Lucas says. "Check out line?"

Nathan nods. They go to a check out line and and approach the cashier lady.

"Hi." The cashier says, as Lucas and Nathan start putting their items on the counter. "How are you guys today?"

"Fine. Thanks." Lucas replies. "We're moving in together. Getting food for our apartment."

"I see." The cashier says, giving them a smile. "That's great. Do you guys have kids?"

Nathan and Lucas give each other a glance.

"No no no." Lucas says. "We're not--I mean, we have--we're brothers."

"Oh." The cashier nods. "No. It's OK. Many of my guy friends are gay. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know." Lucas says. "But we're really not."

"I'm married." Nathan says. "To a woman. So is he."

"So that's gonna be 120.89." The cashier says looking at her screen.

Lucas gives her his credit card. Nathan looks at the cracker jack box the cashier has in her hand that she is about to bag up.

"No, wait!" Nathan says, as the cashier freezes. "Can I have the cracker jacks now?"

"Uh, sure." The cashier says handing it to Nathan.

"I'm a big fan of this snack." Nathan explains.

The cashier hands Lucas his credit card back. The cashier finishes the bags and places it all in their cart.

"Have a great day, guys." The cashier smiles. "Good luck on the apartment."

"Thanks." Lucas says, as he wheels the cart and goes outside, with Nathan following him.

Right outside the exit, Lucas stops and looks back. He sees Nathan standing still opening the cracker jack box.

"You can't wait until we get home?" Lucas asks.

Ignoring him, Nathan opens the box and dumps it all out.

"And we just paid 3.00 for that why?" Lucas asks.

"To get this." Nathan says, holding up a brown, small plastic container.

"Let me guess," Lucas begins. "You're hoping a bracelet is in that."

Nathan nods, crosses his fingers, and opens the container. He happily pulls out a cracker jack bracelet with red, yellow, and blue beads.

"Yes!" Nathan smiles.

"So you gonna give that to Haley?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Nathan says. "Tonight. She'll definitely get her memory back from this."

**Cut To:**

Jamie's school. Inside. Jamie's playing with the other kids. Peyton walks in and goes to the teacher, Mrs. Wait.

"Oh, hi, Dear." Mrs. Wait smiles. "Here to pick up Jamie?"

Peyton nods.

"I hope Mrs. Scott is OK?" Mrs. Wait asks. "I haven't seen her pick up Jamie for awhile."

"Well, actually, Haley has amnesia." Peyton informs her. "She was in a car accident."

"Oh, no." Mrs. Wait says concerned. "Does Jamie know?"

"No." Peyton says. "It would break his heart to know his mom doesn't remember him, you know?"

"Do the doctors know when her memory will return?" Mrs. Wait asks.

"They told us it could any time." Peyton says. "Days, months, years, or, while rare, it may never return. We just have to keep reminding her of her life and hope something clicks in her head."

"I'll be sure to keep her in my prayers." Mrs. Wait says. "Jamie too."

Suddenly, while playing, Jamie looks up and sees Peyton.

"Aunt Peyton!" Jamie says happily running over to hear greeting her with a hug.

"Oh, Jamie." Peyton smiles, hugging back. "I missed you. How was your day?"

"Awesome!" Jamie smiles. "Can we go get ice cream after school?"

"I made some chocolate chip cookies at home." Peyton says. "You wanna just have those?"

"Can I have both?" Jamie asks.

"No. Sorry, honey." Peyton tells him. "You think about which one you want, while you go back up your stuff. OK?"

"K!" Jamie says, as he runs back over with his friends.

"You're good with him." Mrs. Wait says.

"Thanks. I try." Peyton says. "He's such a good kid."

"Are you married?" Mrs. Wait asks.

Peyton nods.

"To my high school sweet heart, actually." Peyton says.

"I love it when those high school loves work out. They're so sweet and innocent." Mrs. Wait comments. "Well, from how you are with Jamie, I can tell you're going to make a wonderful mother some day."

Peyton shakes her head, looking down.

"I don't know about that." Peyton says sadly.

"Oh, trust me, honey, you have that warm instinct with kids." Mrs. Wait tells her. "Have you ever thought about being a teacher?"

"Not really." Peyton says. "I'm in the music industry."

"Oh, never a dull moment with that." Mrs. Wait says.

Jamie comes running back to Peyton with his back pack on and a little girl is following him.

"Can my friend come for milk and cookies too?" Jamie asks.

"Oh, so you did decide on the cookies then?" Peyton asks.

"Well," Jamie begins. "_She_ wanted the cookies."

**Cut To:**

Motel room. Inside. Chris and Brooke are laying in bed together.

"OK." Brooke says. "If we're both gonna stay in Tree Hill, we gotta start doing something."

"We just did." Chris says.

"Something productive." Brooke clarifies. "Something with our lives. I mean, your a talented singer, and I'm a talented fashion designer. We shouldn't just be hanging around like this, being lazy."

"Well, actually." Chris says. "I have to go do _something_."

"What?" Brooke asks.

Chris stands up, putting on his shirt.

"Something productive." Chris says, walking out of the motel room.

Brooke lays there looking confused. A moment later, Brooke's cell phone goes off. She looks at the external screen, which is flashing, _"Mouth." _She answers it immediately.

"_Hey_." Brooke says sitting up in the bed. "What's up?"

"Uh, hi. It's Sarah, actually." Sarah replies, as Brooke looks disappointed. "I'm just using Mouth's cell."

"Yeah, yeah." Brooke says uninterested. "What do you want?"

"i want us to talk." Sarah says. "In person. Today. Can you make it?"

Brooke looks around to an empty room.

"You're lucky you caught me doing nothing." Brooke says. "OK. I'll meet you. Where?"

"Down town, say, the fisherman docks?" Sarah asks.

"See you there, in, uh, an hour." Brooke says, as she hangs up the phone.

**Cut To:**

Mouth/Sarah's apartment. Sarah grabs her purse and begins to yell to Mouth, who is upstairs.

"_Mouth!_" Sarah yells up the stairs. "_I'm going out for a little bit. I'll be back before dinner, k?_"

"_OK_." Mouth yells back, 'off-screen', from upstairs. "_I'll have dinner ready when you get back_."

Sarah walks out the door. Mouth walks down stairs, dialing a number on his phone. He puts it to his ear, waiting for the person to pick up.

"Hey. Yeah. It's Mouth." Mouth says into the phone. "I kinda needed to talk to you. Are you free? OK. Great. I'll see you in a few." Mouth hangs up.

**Cut To:**

Nathan's apartment. Inside. Lucas and Nathan are putting away groceries. Lucas puts his cell on the counter.

"Sorry, man." Lucas says. "I gotta go. That was Mouth. He needs to talk to me."

"OK." Nathan says. "I was about to get ready to go to Haley's anyway."

"Good luck tonight." Lucas says.

"Thanks." Nathan says. "Listen, uh, what should I tell Peyton if she asks about you?"

"Nothing." Lucas says. "I'm gonna go visit her later tonight anyway. So, uh, tell her that."

"Alright." Nathan nods.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Haley is looking through different photo albums. Suddenly, she hears the sound of Jamie's voice and the front door opening. She gets up and walks out of the kitchen.

"Momma!" Jamie says giving her a hug. "I missed you today!"

"Aw." Haley smiles. "I missed you too, kiddo."

Haley sees the little girl from school standing behind Jamie.

"And who is this?" Haley asks.

"My friend from school." Jamie informs his mom.

"Nice to meet you." Haley smiles at her.

"Come on," Jamie says to his friend. "The cookies are in the kitchen."

"There's milk in there too, buddy." Peyton says to them.

Jamie and his friend run into the kitchen.

"Nice job." Peyton says. "Even I thought you really knew who Jamie was."

"Now if only I could remember." Haley says. "It's so sad that I have this adorable son who I can't remember anything about."

"It'll come back to you." Peyton tells her. "Give it time."

"I have." Haley complains. "It feels like I've given it enough time. I want to remember my family."

"Hales--" Peyton says sympathetically.

"No." Haley interrupts. "I was looking through those photo albums, and we all look so happy in them. I look so in love with that guy. And the three of us seem like a happy family. I want to _remember _it all and start living it again. And stop being some crazy girl who can't remember herself."

"I promise," Peyton begins. "You'll get it back."

Haley turns to the kitchen.

"Hey Jamie." Haley says. "Do you and your friend wanna play outside with me? We can throw the basketball around."

"Yeah!" Jamie calls out. "We'll meet you outside, OK, momma?"

"OK." Haley smiles, turning back to Peyton. "I'm gonna go spend some time with _my _son. You've been taking on that role a little too much lately." Haley walks passed Peyton, as Peyton looks shocked Haley said that to her.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Outside in the front. Haley is standing in the parking lot with a basketball below the net. Jamie and his friend comes walking down the steps to Haley.

"Ready, momma?" Jamie asks.

"I am, kiddo." Haley smiles, as she shoots the ball and misses the net.

Jamie and his friend point and snicker at Haley.

"Watch the pros, momma!" Jamie says picking up the ball.

A few spaces over in the parking lot, Chris is sitting in his car watching Haley play with her son (and his little friend). Chris has a sad face on himself, and suddenly pulls out and leaves.

"Nice shot!" Haley says to Jamie.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill docks. Sarah is sitting at a picnic table. Finally, Brooke arrives.

"Here I am." Brooke says sitting down at the table. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk about Mouth." Sarah says.

"Yeah?" Brooke asks. "What about him?"

"Well, it's more about us, I guess." Sarah says. "But I'm doing this for Mouth."

"Just spill it already. I don't have all day." Brooke says. "Well, OK, yeah I do. But that's not the point."

"I wanna try being friends." Sarah says.

Brooke laughs out loud.

"I'm serious." Sarah tells her with a straight face.

"Me and you?" Brooke asks. "Friends? Uh. No."

"Why not?" Sarah asks. "It would mean a lot to Mouth."

"Is he making you do this?" Brooke asks.

"No, not at all." Sarah says. "He actually said I didn't have to be friends with anyone I didn't want to. That's why I'm doing this. Because Mouth is such a great guy. So selfless and puts everybody else before himself. You're important to him, I'm not that misguided. He would want us to be friends, and he's so great he understands that we're not. But I love him, and I wanna do this for him."

"I don't wanna be your friend." Brooke says. "I love Mouth and if I had my way I'd be with him right now. But I don't, and I have moved on. I don't want you in my life. But at least you can tell Mouth you tried. Right?"

Brooke stands up and leaves.

**Cut To:**

River court. Mouth and Lucas both drive up in their cars. They get out and greet each other.

"How's the engagement so far?" Lucas asks.

"It's great." Mouth says."Sarah's great. We're great together."

"Glad to hear someone's marital status is going so well." Lucas says.

"You and Peyton?" Mouth asks.

Lucas nods.

"But right now is about you." Lucas says. "What'd you need anyway?"

"Advice." Mouth says. "Sarah and I decided we wanted to kids in the near future. And we're going to start looking at houses to move in to."

"That's great, Mouth." Lucas says. "Doesn't sound like you need advice to me."

"Well, but," Mouth begins. "Sarah wants to look at houses in _California_."

"What?" Lucas asks. "You guys are moving?"

"Apparently we're thinking about it." Mouth says. "But I don't know if I want to, you know? My life has always been in Tree Hill. I was born here. All of my friends and family are here."

"Why does she wanna move?" Lucas asks.

"Because all of her family is out _there_." Mouth says.

"That's tough, man." Lucas says. "You're one of my best friends, Mouth, but I can't make this decision for you. This is something you have to talk with Sarah about."

"I know. But, I mean, what would you do?" Mouth asks. "Say if Peyton was still in L.A. and she didn't wanna leave, but you guys wanted to be together. Would you move there for her?"

"Well, I mean, right now? No, I wouldn't." Lucas admits. "But that's because we're not currently on the best terms. When I was madly in love with her, honestly, yes, I would have moved to L.A. in a heart beat."

"I guess that's my answer, huh?" Mouth asks.

"No, it's not." Lucas says. "It's _my _answer. It's what _I _would do. You have to do what you feel is right for you, and Sarah. If you don't wanna move, then tell her that. But listen man, if you want me to stand here and tell my best friend he should move across the country, I can't do it. Of course I can't. I'd miss you too much."

Mouth smiles.

"See? I have so many great friends here." Mouth says. "This is the only place I've known. I have my dream job here, my best friends, my life. Do I really want to leave all of that and start a brand new life? I mean, getting married and having kids is starting a new life in itself, but moving across the country on top of that? It would be tough."

"Look, as corny and cliche as it sounds," Lucas begins. "All you can really do is figure out what's in your heart. Can you imagine yourself ever being with_out _Sarah? If you can't, then maybe moving to California might be something to consider for her. But if what you can't see yourself living with_out _is your dream job, best friends, and all of that, then you should stay in Tree Hill."

"Thanks, Luke. You've helped a lot." Mouth says. "I'm sure I'll get my ass scored on, but you up for a game?"

"With you, my friend, any time." Lucas says as they head out onto the court.

**Cut To:**

Motel room. Inside. Brooke is just getting out of the shower. He hair's wet, and she is wearing jeans and a tank top. Chris enters.

"I gotta go." Chris says, putting his suitcase on the bed.

"OK, OK." Brooke says. "You already expressed your hatred for this place. We're getting an apartment, say, tomorrow, OK? But for now, there's other things we can do." Brooke is about to kiss him.

"No." Chris pulls away. "I mean, I gotta _go_. Leave town. For good."

"What?" Brooke asks surprised. "Why?"

"What the hell was I thinking with Haley?" Chris asks. "She's a wife, a mother. She has a family. I can't get in between that, even if she does have the same feelings for me."

"And that's why you're not getting in between that." Brooke says. "You're getting _into _me."

"Stop it. I'm being serious." Chris says. "I'm sorry, Brooke. This was wrong. All of it. Me and Haley, me and you. It was all a mistake." Chris closes his filled-up suitcase. "I'm leaving, OK?"

"Chris, I need you here." Brooke says. "I don't wanna be alone. I'm scared of being alone."

"So am I." Chris admits. "That's why we both _have to _be alone now."

"Don't Chris. Please." Brooke says. "Stay."

"Be strong." Chris tells her. "You'll be fine, Brooke Davis."

Chris turns around toward the door. Brooke begins to cry and runs in front of him.

"Please, don't go." Brooke pleads. "I'll have nothing if you go. All my friends have their own lives, and I have--nothing. Unless you're here with me."

"No." Chris shakes his head. "Even with me here, you still have nothing. We can't be together just because we're afraid to be alone. Bye, Brooke. Take care." Chris walks out, and shuts the door, leaving Brooke feeling alone more than ever in her empty motel room.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Outside. Nathan approaches their front door and knocks. Peyton answers.

"Hey, Nate." Peyton says. "Let me guess, you're here for Haley."

"Good guess." Nathan says. "Can you have her come out here?"

"Sure." Peyton nods. "Hold on."

Peyton walks away to get Haley. Moments later, Haley approaches Nathan at the front door.

"Hi." Haley says. "You're my husband Nathan, right?"

"Yeah." Nathan smiles. "So you remembered me. That's good."

"Actually," Haley begins. "Peyton just told me that my husband Nathan was outside."

"Oh. OK." Nathan nods. "Could we step out here for some privacy?"

Haley nods, shuts the door, and they step out onto the small porch.

"So, I know you don't remember anything about your life, or us." Nathan says. "Like how much I love you or how much you love me, but that's why I'm here tonight. To show you we're meant to be together, _always and forever_."

"How are you going to do that?" Haley asks.

"To begin," Nathan begins to say, reaching into his pocket. "With this."

"What do you have there?" Haley asks.

Nathan pulls out the cracker jack bracelet.

"It's a bracelet." Nathan says. "It's for you."

"That's actually kinda sweet." Haley admits.

"If nothing else, maybe it'll spark a few memories up there." Nathan says. "Can I--"

Haley nods, extending her arm out to Nathan. Nathan slides the bracelet onto her wrist. Haley smiles at the gesture.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." Nathan tells her.

"I'm sorry," Haley begins. "It's a sweet gesture, but I still don't remember anything."

"I have a lot more to show you." Nathan says. "Do you trust me?"

"Do I trust you? I hardly _know _you." Haley says. "But my former self is madly in love with you and married you, so you have to be a pretty decent guy."

"Is that a yes?" Nathan asks

Haley nods.

"Then come with me," Nathan begins. "And I'll show you all of our history together."

Haley takes his hand, and they go down to Nathan's car. Peyton, looking out through the window, smiles at Haley and Nathan going off together.

**Cut To:**

Mouth/Sarah's apartment. Mouth walks in the front door. Sarah is there sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing sitting alone in a quiet room?" Mouth asks.

"Nothing." Sarah says. "Just collecting my thoughts. Where have you been?"

"Just hanging out with Lucas." Mouth tells her. "You?"

"I talked to Brooke today." Sarah admits.

"Why?" Mouth asks.

"I just wanted to do something for you." Sarah says. "I know I didn't have to, but that's why I did it. I love you so much, Mouth, and all you want is for us to get along and I couldn't even give you that."

"Sarah, it's OK." Mouth says. "I realize now how unrealistic I was being by asking--"

"I did try though." Sarah says. "I told Brooke I wanted to try being friends, but she flat out turned me down."

"She did?" Mouth asks. "Well, thank you for trying. That means a lot. But you don't have to anymore."

"So how's Lucas doing?" Sarah asks. "Talk to him about anything interesting?"

"Actually, yeah." Mouth says. "I needed some advice on the whole moving to California thing."

"You don't want to move?" Sarah asks.

"It's just my life is here." Mouth says. "It's all I've ever known. My family's here, my dream job, my best friends, --"

"--Brooke." Sarah continues on for him.

"No." Mouth says. "It's not about her."

"I'm gonna be your wife, Mouth." Sarah reminds him. "Look at what I'm willing to do for you. Try and be friends with a girl I can't stand. I don't see you making any sacrifaces for me."

"With all due respect," Mouth begins. "Befriending Brooke and moving to California are two drastically different things."

"Well, I guess I have my answer to the whole moving question." Sarah says.

"No, you don't." Mouth disagrees. "I want to talk about this with you. Come to an ultimate decision together."

"How can we do that when we both want different things?" Sarah asks.

"Well we better figure it out because that's what marriage is." Mouth says. "Learning to come to a compromise _especially _when we disagree on something. Whether it be on a baby name, how many kids to have, how to punish our kids, what to spend our money on, or where to live."

"You wanna stay because your family, friends, and dream job are out here." Sarah says. "Well, my family and friends are out _there_. And you can get a sports reporting job _anywhere_."

"I can't get friends out there that I've had for a lifetime." Mouth says.

"No, but you can get new friends that might last a lifetime." Sarah says. "I guess you're just gonna have to figure out who's more important to you. Your friends, or me."

**Cut To:**

Peyton/Lucas' apartment. Lucas knocks on the door. Peyton answers.

"Luke." Peyton smiles brightly. "Come in, please."

"So now you're inviting me into my own place?" Lucas asks.

"It's not like that." Peyton says.

"Whatever." Lucas says. "I just came by to tell you I need a break from us."

"Lucas, no." Peyton says. "I love you. We need to work through this _together._ OK?"

"No." Lucas shakes his head. "At least not yet. Maybe later. But for now, I need some space from everything. I'm gonna move in with Nathan, since Hales and Jamie are living here."

"Just don't do this, Luke." Peyton begins to cry.

"I'm sorry, Peyton." Lucas says. "I have to."

Lucas walks away. Peyton is left standing there sadly.

"I'll be seeing you soon hopefully." Peyton says to herself, about Lucas.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill docks. Nathan and Haley are standing by the picnic table.

"This is where I gave you that bracelet for the first time." Nathan says. "Well, a bracelet just like it anyway."

"How did we meet anyway?" Haley asks.

"Through Lucas, in high school." Nathan says. "You and him were best friends and I would always see you hanging out with him all the time. So one day I asked if you could tutor me in math, because I was failing. And you said you would help, because you saw the good in me that no one else could. Not even Lucas at the time. _Especially _Lucas."

"And then we fell in love from there?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "And we got married at the end of the semester, few months later. Do you remember anything yet?"

**Cut To:**

River court. Night. Brooke is standing up with her arms crossed, thinking. Mouth approachers her.

"I didn't know where else to find you." Mouth says. "So, I figured when in doubt go to the river court."

"We were here." Brooke says out loud.

"What?" Mouth asks, confused.

"You can still see where we all wrote our names on the black top five and a half years ago after graduation." Brooke says. "I guess I just wanted to remind myself of a simpler time. A happier time."

"You mean when you were with Chase." Mouth says.

"Chase was a really sweet guy," Brooke begins. "But he wasn't for me. Hopefully, he's happy with Cynthia."

"And who is the guy for you, Brooke?" Mouth asks. "Because it seems like that guy changes every year. For the longest time, that guy was Lucas--even up until earlier this year that was true. It was even Nathan for two years."

"What about you?" Brooke asks. "How many girls have you told you loved? Gigi, Rachel, Shelly, -- _Me_. And now Sarah."

"What's your point?" Mouth asks. "You have Nathan, Lucas, Chase, and me. So what?"

"The point is I'm not the one hiding how I really feel." Brooke asks.

"How can you be so sure?" Mouth asks. "I only came here tonight to ask why you turned Sarah down in being her friend."

"Because I don't wanna be her friend!" Brooke says. "I want you, Mouth!"

"You had me." Mouth says. "You had me, last May, in New York, for a whole month. And then it was either I move to New York or that was it. You made me choose between you and life in Tree Hill."

Mouth stops suddenly, to realize that is similar to what Sarah is doing now.

"I loved you! I wanted you to be near me!" Brooke argues. "But you broke up with me."

"I broke up with you?" Mouth asks. "By going back home, I broke up with you?"

"No." Brooke says. "By choosing Tree Hill over me you broke up with me. And God, I loved you so much, Mouth."

"Yeah, so much that _you _chose your life in New York over me." Mouth says.

"Why do you think I came back here?" Brooke asks. "I still love you, Mouth."

"Don't." Mouth says.

"I miss you everyday." Brooke says. "And I tried filling your void with other things, even with Chris Keller. But it didn't work, nothing worked. I came back to Tree Hill for you, and to prove my love to you."

"Brooke--" Mouth begins.

Brooke suddenly kisses Mouth on the lips passionately. Suddenly, Mouth puts his hands on Brooke's face and kisses her back, passionately.

**Cut To:**

Nathan and Haley are walking around Peyton's apartment complex.

"I really thought a miracle would happen tonight and you'd start to remember." Nathan says.

"I'm sorry." Haley says. "I can see you're a really sweet guy. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"It's not your fault." Nathan says. "I just miss you so much."

"I'm right here." Haley says.

"I miss my wife." Nathan says. "You're here physically, but you're not here mentally."

"I still know our past, because you told me." Haley says. "And I think it's a wonderful past to have. And just because the Haley you remember isn't here, doesn't mean _we _can't be together."

"What are you saying?" Nathan asks.

"I'm really attracted to you." Haley admits to him. "Especially after tonight."

Haley grabs a hold of him and kisses him on the lips. Nathan, of course, kisses her back, passionately. Moments later, as they are still kissing, rain drops begin to fall on their heads.

"Oh, no." Haley says. "It's starting to rain."

"So what." Nathan says, still hugging her. "That just makes the moment more perfect." They continue to kiss each other.

**Cut To:**

Nathan's apartment. Lucas is having a beer in the kitchen. The door bell rings, and he answers it. It's Anna.

"You're here late." Lucas says. "Oh, it's raining. Here, come inside. Dry off."

Anna steps inside. Lucas closes the door.

"Thanks." Anna says.

"What brings you here?" Lucas asks.

"Peyton told me you and her were on rocky ground." Anna says. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm drinking a beer alone." Lucas tells her. "How does it look like I'm doing?"

Anna looks down.

"I'm fine, really." Lucas says. "I'm the one who needed a break from the marriage."

"You told her that?" Anna asks.

"Just now." Lucas says.

"So technically you guys aren't together at the moment." Anna says.

"Anna--" Lucas begins.

Anna suddenly kisses Lucas.

"You shouldn't have done that, Anna." Lucas says.

"I wanted to, again." Anna says. "When you knew it was me."

"Yeah." Lucas says.

Suddenly, Lucas looks into her eyes and kisses Anna back. She kisses him too, as they stand there with Anna wrapping her arms around Lucas.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	33. A Season of Greetings

**Season 6. Chapter 6.11 (33). 'A Season of Greetings.'**

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) -- _

_"The holidays are some what of a magical time. They bring people together who have drifted away from each other recently. They create a well-needed bond and closeness into families going through a lot. For some, however, all the holidays do is remind you of everything you do not have in your life."_

Lucas' bedroom. Nathan's apartment. Lucas is on his laptop, sitting at his desk, reading his emails.

**Close-up of Laptop Screen:** _"See you soon! Love, ... "_

"Hey." Nathan says in the door way of Lucas' room, startling Lucas for a moment, and taking him away from reading his email. "Sorry. You busy?"

"Not really." Lucas shakes his head. "What's up?"

"Haley and Jamie are waiting in the car." Nathan says. "We're going to pick out a Christmas tree. You wanna come?"

"Na. I'll pass." Lucas says. "I have some stuff to do here. Besides, you three should go as a family."

"OK." Nathan nods, as he begins to turn around, and then stops. "Oh, Luke. Is Anna still calling you?"

Lucas nods.

"Ever since we kissed," Lucas begins. "She's been nonstop calling me."

"Guess the kiss meant a lot to her." Nathan says.

"Yeah." Lucas says quietly, looking back at his laptop.

"Lucas," Nathan begins. "Talk to me, man. You've been avoiding the subject for the last month. You're married, you take a break from your wife, you kiss another girl. Look, no judgment here. I'm the last person to judge. But where's your head at, man?"

Lucas turns in his chair in Nathan's direction.

"You wanna hear the truth?" Lucas asks. "I've been feeling guilty over kissing Anna for weeks now."

"Because it was wrong since you're married?" Nathan asks.

Lucas nods.

"But also," Lucas begins. "All I've been thinking about the last month is kissing her again. I felt something when we kissed, Nate. Anna and I have been close since we first met, but I always thought that closeness was strictly friendship. But ever since that kiss, I've been feeling more than friendship. I guess I actually deserved to be fired from the school after all."

"I gotta go." Nathan says. "Look, you have a lot of things to figure out, Luke. And only you can figure them out. But I'm always here if you wanna talk, about anything." Nathan pauses, with a smirk. "Just not right at the moment."

Lucas chuckles.

"Go be with your family, Nate." Lucas says.

"My _other _family." Nathan smiles. "Later, man."

Nathan walks out. Lucas turns back to his laptop to finish reading the email from before.

**Close-up of Laptop Screen:** _"Love, mom."_

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Peyton is outside sitting down relaxing.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Brooke is in the kitchen pouring some hot chocolate into two mugs. After she's done, she looks down at the two cups filled with steamy, hot chocolate.

"I have to tell someone." Brooke says to herself, as she picks her head up, looking at the window watching Peyton sit.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's back porch. As Peyton sits there, Brooke comes out, handing Peyton one of the mugs and sits down.

"Thanks." Peyton says. Brooke nods.

"It's good seeing you again." Brooke says.

"Yeah." Peyton smiles. "You've been practically MIA for the last month."

"Sorry." Brooke says. "I've just had a lot on my mind. How have you been?"

"Besides treating Jamie like my own kid, until I had a break-down over my own miscarrige?" Peyton asks. "I needed my best friend, especially since my own husband left me."

"I can't believe Lucas." Brooke says. "Have you heard from him since--" Brooke begins.

"No." Peyton shakes her head. "And at this point, I don't care to."

Peyton looks straight ahead, as Brooke nods, feeling sad for Peyton. After a moment of pause, Brooke lets out her news.

"Mouth kissed me." Brooke admits. "I mean, I kissed him. But he kissed me back."

"Wait. What?" Peyton asks. "Mouth, engaged to Sarah, Mouth? OK. I'm no one to judge, but he always seemed better than getting into a Lucas-Brooke-Peyton love triangle."

"I know, but it just happened." Brooke says. "We got into it, a fight--well, more like a confrontation--on all of our bottled up feelings. And then I just kissed him, and he kissed me back."

"And then what?" Peyton asks.

"And then he went back to Sarah." Brooke says. "He left me. Again."

"A lot of guys are leaving us lately." Peyton says. "When was this?"

"Like a month ago, when I was trying to get Mouth back." Brooke says. "And I kinda did for a few moments. But then, he left."

"Have you heard from him since?" Peyton asks.

"No." Brooke shakes her head. "I've tried calling him, but he hasn't returned any of my calls."

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Peyton says, comforting her best friend by grabbing Brooke's hand.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) -- _

_"What do the holidays do for you?"_

**END OF TEASER.**

Christmas Tree Lot. Nathan parks the car in the closest parking space to the trees. Jamie runs gets out of the car excitedly.

"We're here!" Jamie shouts. "Mommy! Daddy! Lets go!" Jamie slams his door.

Haley laughs, looking over at Nathan.

"Ready?" Nathan asks.

Haley nods. Haley and Nathan proceed out of the car, watching Jamie running to a big tree. Nathan stops Haley and puts his arms around her.

"Hey, you." Nathan smiles. "I just wanna let you know, the last month with you, and Jamie, have been perfect."

"Even though I'm not the Haley you remember?" Haley asks.

"Maybe not." Nathan says. "But we got to know each other anyway, and we've built a new life since then. I'm just happy you're OK, and that you're here with us."

Haley smiles.

"That Haley," Haley says. "She was a lucky lady. And so am I." Haley gives Nathan a kiss. Nathan kisses back.

"Gross!" Jamie shouts at his parents standing just a few feet away. "Lets go! The trees are waiting for us!"

Jamie skips off back to the trees. Nathan and Haley laugh, walking after him, holding hands.

**Cut To:**

Mouth/Sarah's apartment. Family room. Sarah is standing toward the Christmas tree, putting up decorations on it.

**Close-up of a glass ornament:** Mouth's reflection of his face is seen in the glass ornament.

Sarah sees him through the ornament and smiles, as she begins to turn toward his direction.

**Flashback. One Month Earlier:**

Mouth/Sarah's apartment. Outside. Sarah is facing the door, locking it, she looks up and sees Mouth's reflection on the door's single-paned window. She turns around to him.

"Hi." Mouth says hesitantly. "Where are you going?"

"To Rhonda's place." Sarah informs him.

"Why?" Mouth asks. "You can't stand her."

"It beats staying here." Sarah tells him. "It's clear your friends are more important to you than I am. I want a man who is going to put me first."

Mouth stands there, saying nothing.

"Well, then." Sarah says, expecting him to say something. "Excuse me."

Sarah proceeds to walk by Mouth, just as Mouth grabs her arm with his hand.

"Sarah," Mouth begins to say facing her, and giving her a kiss. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hesitanting on moving to California with you."

Sarah smiles, and puts her hands around Mouth's neck, and kisses him.

"I love you." Sarah says.

"I love you, too." Mouth replies. "You're it for me. You're the one I want. I'll go anywhere with you."

Sarah smiles.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Mouth/Sarah's apartment. Sarah turns around to face Mouth.

"You wanna go out back with me?" Sarah asks him. "I feel like just sitting with you."

"Sure." Mouth smiles. "Love to."

Mouth and Sarah proceed to walk out back.

"Maybe later we could take this upstairs." Sarah adds.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Mall. Anna and Josh are walking around looking at different stores, and eating ice cream together.

"So," Josh begins. "Thanks for agreeing to meet up with me tonight."

"Of course." Anna smiles. "We're friends, Josh. Why act so surprised?"

"Uh. Well, maybe because I haven't heard from you much lately." Josh tells her. "As in the last month."

"That's ridiculous." Anna says. "I've seen you everyday in class. And in the halls."

"Gee, thanks." Josh says. "You're giving me in class and the halls? I mean, we haven't hung out for awhile."

"Well," Anna begins. "What can I say? You have basketball practice, and I have many tests and home work assignments. Not to mention prospective colleges to apply to."

"Well, OK." Josh shrugs. "Just missed ya."

Anna puts her arm around Josh, in a buddy-like manner.

"Missed you too." Anna says, licking her ice cream.

"So," Josh begins. "What's new?"

Anna sees a guy and a girl kissing in the food court a few yards ahead of them.

"I kissed Lucas." Anna admits.

"I said what's _new_." Josh says. "That kiss is so last year. Well, it's almost last year. Anyway--"

"No. I mean," Anna begins. "I kissed Lucas, _again_. Only this time, he kissed me back."

"What?" Josh asks surprised. "He's married. He wouldn't do that."

"Apparently, him and Peyton are on some sort of break." Anna says.

"Even so, they're still _married_." Josh informs her. "What you're doing is wrong, Anna, and quite frankly, beneath you."

"Look, it just happened." Anna says. "And, uh, did you not hear me? Lucas kissed me _back_. That means he feels something, too."

"Or he's just on the rebound for being on a break with his wife." Josh says.

"No." Anna shakes her head. "It's what I said. He's totally into me."

"So have you talked to him since?" Josh asks.

"No." Anna says.

"Oh, yeah." Josh says. "He can hardly stop thinking about you. Clearly."

"OK. OK." Anna says. "I'll give you that. I mean, I've been calling him, but he won't return any of my calls. I figure he's just confused because he just kissed me while he is married."

"Want my advice?" Josh asks. "Stay away from him."

"I don't want your advice, thanks." Anna says.

"Anna, seriously." Josh says. "You're a high school student. And he's nearly twenty-five."

"I'm also eight teen." Anna says. "And he is twenty-three. That's no big deal. Just wish me luck, k?"

**Cut To:**

Christmas Tree Lot. Haley and Nathan are standing together with their arms crossed. Jamie is inspecting a few trees very carefully.

"Jamie, honey," Haley begins to say, while shivering. "It's getting cold. Have you found one to your liking yet?"

"Not yet." Jamie replies.

"Well, hurry up, buddy." Nathan tells his son. "It's almost dinner time. We gotta pick up a pizza still. Uncle Lucas is waiting for us."

Jamie nods and looks over to his right, seeing a tall, green tree leaning up against one of the walls, all tied up. Jamie runs over to it.

"I want this one!" Jamie says to Haley and Nathan.

"You sure?" Nathan asks. "That one is all tied up and you can't see how big it is."

"It's _huge_!" Jamie exclaims. "It's the tallest one here!"

"OK." Nathan nods. "It's your choice. If you want that one, then go tell the man over there and he'll get it ready for us to take home."

Jamie runs over to the gentlemen who is behind a cash register and sitting on a stool. As Jamie gets closer to the man, he becomes more shy.

"Can I help you son?" The gentlemen asks Jamie.

Jamie nods.

"Which tree would you like?" The man asks.

Jamie points over to the big one leaning up against the wall.

"Ah." The man says. "Fine choice."

Nathan waves his arm signaling that he is Jamie's father.

"Where's your car?" The man asks Nathan.

"It's the BMW parked right over there." Nathan says, pointing to it. "I won it on _The Price is Right _last summer."

"Ah. Fun." The man nods. "Got to meet Bob?"

"No." Nathan shakes his head. "Drew."

"Who?" The man asks.

"Drew Carey." Nathan elaborates.

"Ah, yes." The man nods. "Funny guy. So, you wanna grab that rope over there, Nathan? And I'll bring over the tree to your _brand new car_." The man says in a game show kinda way.

Nathan chuckles.

"Sure." Nathan nods, heading over to the rope.

**Cut To:**

Nathan's apartment. Lucas is at his desk, typing an email on his lap top.

**Close-up of Laptop Screen:** "We need to talk. -Lucas"

Lucas clicks _send _with the mouse pointer.

**Close-up of Laptop Screen:** "Your message has been sent to..."

**Cut To:**

Nathan's apartment. Lucas walks out of his room and down the hall, passing the front door. Lucas stops, staring at the front door for a moment.

**Flashback. One Month Earlier:**

Lucas and Anna are talking in the doorway.

"I'm fine. Really." Lucas says. "I'm the one who needed a break from the marriage."

"So technically," Anna begins. "You guys aren't together at the moment."

"Anna--" Lucas begins to say.

Anna kisses Lucas on the lips. Lucas pulls away.

"You shouldn't have done that, Anna." Lucas tells her.

"I wanted to. Again." Anna says. "When you knew it was _me_."

"Yeah." Lucas says looking into Anna's eyes and getting an urge to kiss her back.

Lucas kisses her on the lips as Anna wraps her arms around Lucas' waist and kisses him back. Lucas clearly getting into the kiss, places his hands on Anna's back and slowly moves his hands down further. Anna smiles, as she kisses Lucas. But suddenly, Lucas removes his hands from Anna and stops kissing her.

"What's wrong?" Anna asks.

"This is wrong." Lucas tells her. "I'm married."

Anna runs her fingers along Lucas' chest.

"Correction." Anna says. "You're on a break."

Lucas removes Anna's hand from his chest, and shows her his wedding ring on his finger.

"I'm still married." Lucas says. "I may be upset with Peyton right now, but I still love her."

"Tell me you did not feel the exact thing I did when you just kissed me." Anna says.

"And what's that?" Lucas asks.

"A strong connection, a bond, between two people." Anna says. "I felt it since the first time I sat in your office and you comforted me when I was still traumatized by the school shooting."

"I felt it, too." Lucas admits. "I still do. Only it has gotten stronger since then, when I kissed you."

Anna smiles.

"And that scares me." Lucas admits. "Because--"

"You're married." Anna finishes his sentence. "Kinda, sorta on a break."

Lucas nods.

"Look," Anna begins. "I feel a connection with us, and that kiss proves that you do too. I think we could be something. Call me when you figure things out, OK?"

Lucas nods, once again.

"Bye." Anna says. "I'll see you later."

**/End of Flashback. Present Time:**

Nathan's apartment. Hallway. Lucas is startled by the sound of the front door opening. Nathan, Jamie, and Haley enter with Nathan holding a pizza box.

"You guys made it home." Lucas greets them. "Where's the tree?"

"Tied to the car." Nathan says. "You wanna help me with it real quick before we eat?"

"Sure." Lucas replies. "Let me just get a sweater on."

Nathan nods. Lucas goes back to his bedroom. Haley takes the pizza from Nathan, with a quick kiss, proceeding in the kitchen with Jamie.

**Cut To:**

Outside Nathan's apartment. Lucas and Nathan are carrying the tree, both on either sides of it, holding it horizontally.

"You got it?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "You?"

"Are you kidding?" Nathan asks. "I could throw this across this parking lot like a three-pointer if I wanted to."

"Hey. So I've been thinking about Anna. And Peyton." Lucas says. "I'm gonna talk to Peyton. After dinner."

"Yeah?" Nathan asks, looking pleased with his brother. "Good luck, man."

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Peyton and Brooke are watching a video on the television.

"What a lazy night, huh?" Brooke asks.

"I've had a lot of those recently." Peyton says. "Trust me."

"Because of Lucas?" Brooke asks. "And now you're kinda depressed?"

"Not just Lucas though." Peyton says. "Losing the twins took a huge hit on me. It still is. Lucas just made it worse."

"I'll talk to him." Brooke says. "Talk some sense into him. We all know he has a habit of pushing people away when something terrible happens."

"What if he's right though?" Peyton asks. "What if it is my fault? What if I was working too hard? I haven't stopped thinking about it since it has happened."

"Peyton, don't even think that." Brooke says. "What happened is not--"

Brooke is cut off by the door bell ringing.

"I wonder who that is?" Brooke asks.

Peyton and Brooke walk to the front door together. Brooke opens the door, and to their surprise Jake and Jenny are standing there holding gifts.

"Jake." Peyton says shocked to see him standing in front of her.

"Long time no see." Brooke says to him. "Since Haley and Nathan's wedding, right?"

Jake nods, and gestures toward Peyton.

"And Lucas and Peyton's, too." Jake adds.

Brooke looks over at Peyton. Peyton looks down.

"Was it something I said?" Jake asks.

"No. No, it's not you." Brooke says. "It's just--Lucas and Peyton aren't together at the moment."

"I'm so sorry." Jake says to Peyton. "I'm all ears if you need someone to talk to. But I guess you've already talked Brooke's ear off."

Brooke smiles and nods.

"Well," Peyton says, stepping aside. "Come in. Come in."

**Cut To:**

Mouth/Sarah's apartment. Their bed room. They are laying in their bed with the covers over them.

"It's cold in here." Mouth says, grabbing his t-shirt from the floor and putting it back on himself.

Sarah grabs Mouth and pulls him down to her on the bed.

"Hey. Stay here." Sarah tells him.

"With you, always." Mouth smiles, as he gets on top of Sarah and kisses her.

"I love you so much, Mouth." Sarah says. "I love being with you."

"I love you, too." Mouth replies. "I was thinking--"

"About what?" Sarah asks.

"Lets get married right away." Mouth says, holding her hand.

"Seriously?" Sarah asks. "You wanna have one those hardly-any-planning-quick weddings?"

"Yes." Mouth says.

"That sounds perfect to me." Sarah says. "We can make an announcement in front of everyone on Christmas."

"That sounds good." Mouth replies.

"And while we're at it," Sarah begins. "We can announce we're moving to California after the wedding."

"OK." Mouth nods. "Sounds like a plan."

Sarah smiles, giving him a kiss.

"You hungry?" Sarah asks.

"Starving." Mouth replies.

"I feel like going out to eat." Sarah says. "At a little diner, just the two of us. It should be pretty empty right now."

"I really love the way you think." Mouth says.

Sarah and Mouth begin to get ready.

**Cut To:**

Nathan's apartment. Jamie's room. Jamie's in bed, Nathan, who is sitting in a chair besides the bed, closes a book and lays it down on the floor. Jamie has his eyes closes and is sound asleep. Nathan stands, bends over, and gives his son a kiss on his forehead.

"Love you, son." Nathan says out loud, quietly.

Nathan goes over to the door, looks at Jamie once more, and leaves. Nathan walks down the hall and into the master bed room, where Haley is laying in bed in her night gown.

"He asleep?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." Nathan says, getting under the covers beside her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Haley asks.

"Of course." Nathan replies.

"I know we got married in high school--" Haley begins.

"Junior year." Nathan says, more specifically.

"--But, I was just wondering, who proposed?" Haley asks.

"I did." Nathan replies.

"How?" Haley asks.

"Well," Nathan looks out the window and seeing a bit of rain coming down. "It was similar to this night, when I proposed."

"What do you mean?" Haley asks.

"We were laying in bed together," Nathan begins. "Right after we, uh, made love for the first time. I just looked over at you and told you, "_I could love you forever._"

"What did I say?" Haley asks.

"At first," Nathan begins. "You were scared. Unsure of it all. But I could tell you felt what I felt. You wanted what I wanted. You just weren't used to being so spontaneous."

"I know I cheated on you with that guy, Chris. And you did your thing with that girl." Haley says. "Do you ever regret marrying me? Well, _her_."

"Not once." Nathan says. "I love my family. And you've been there for me so many times, when if it wasn't for you I would have gone through a lot alone. You saw something good in me when no one else did. You saved me, Haley."

"From what?" Haley asks.

"From ending up being less than what I am." Nathan says. "From not reaching my potential."

"I've only known you a month, and I can already tell you have a heart of gold." Haley tells him.

Nathan smiles. Haley smiles back, as she moves closer to him and gives a passionate kiss. Nathan kisses back.

"We've done a lot of that the last month." Nathan smiles.

"Oh, yeah." Haley says. "However, there is _one _thing we haven't done. Well, a _few _things."

"You want to?" Nathan asks.

Haley smiles at Nathan.

**Cut To:**

Nathan's apartment. Master bedroom. The Next Morning. Haley and Nathan are laying in bed, awake.

"Did you sleep good last night?" Nathan asks.

"Beautifully." Haley replies. "You?"

"I always do when you're next to me." Nathan says.

"Aw." Haley says sweetly. Haley glances at the alarm clock. "We should go out there. It's Christmas Eve. I bet Jamie is awake."

"So?" Nathan asks. "Lucas is out there. He'll make breakfast." Nathan says, about to kiss Haley.

"Come on." Haley tells him. "Save that energy for tonight, mister."

**Cut To:**

Nathan's apartment. Kitchen. Lucas is cooking on the stove. Jamie is in his pajamas sitting at the kitchen counter on one of their stools.

"All ready." Lucas says. "You wanna go wake up your parents?"

"Sure." Jamie replies, getting up and proceeding through the kitchen entrance. Lucas suddenly stops him.

"Uh, wait, buddy." Lucas says, putting the stove onto simmer. "I'll go get them up. You wait here."

"OK." Jamie shrugs, just as from down the hall the master bed room's door opens and Nathan and Haley walk out.

"Or we'll both wait here." Lucas says. "Finally decided to get up, huh?" Lucas says out loud to Nathan and Haley.

"Mm. I smell something good." Haley comments.

"It's my cooking." Lucas says. "Come and get it while there's still some left. J. Luke's a hungry boy."

"Told you he would be making breakfast for us." Nathan says to Haley.

"OK. OK." Haley says. "So you know your brother better than I do."

"He's your best friend." Nathan chuckles.

"Dude," Haley begins. "I have amnesia. Remember?"

"Well," Nathan begins, beginning to whisper into Haley's ear. "You seemed to _remember _my name last night just fine."

Haley playfully hits him, as they go into the bathroom together. Lucas, watching from down the hall in the kitchen, grabs a plate for Jamie.

"Uh, lets eat, Jamie." Lucas says. "Over here. Your parents will be out in a minute."

**Cut To:**

Anna's bedroom. Anna is at her computer, logging into her email. Suddenly, as she reads the screen, she smiles.

"He emailed me." Anna says to herself excitedly.

Anna clicks on an email and it opens up. It's from Lucas, where says, "_We need to talk. -Lucas."_

"Talk," Anna begins. "Or..." Anna smiles.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Jenny is on the couch watching a movie. Jake, Peyton, and Brooke are talking at the kitchen table.

"So," Brooke begins to Jake. "You hardly said two words last night. What made you come here?"

"I don't know." Jake admits. "I got to thinking how last spring at Peyton's wedding was the first time I saw all of you again since--well, high school, I guess. And it being around the holidays I figured it would be the perfect time to visit. Plus, Jenny really misses Peyton."

Peyton smiles.

"She's gotten so big." Peyton says.

"Well, I'm glad you guys came." Brooke says. "We all missed you. It's sort of like a Tree Hill High class reunion."

"Yeah." Jake chuckles. "So, what are you doing for Christmas Eve?"

"Hopefully, going over Nathan and Haley's." Brooke says, as she glances at Peyton. Peyton catches her glance.

"Sure." Peyton nods. "Sounds like fun."

Brooke looks surprised.

"I can handle seeing him, you know." Peyton says. "We've been friends for years. Just because we aren't--doesn't mean we can't hang out."

"Cool." Brooke replies. "And of course, Jake, you're most definitely invited. Jenny, too."

"Na." Jake says. "I was thinking of leaving Jenny here, alone." Jake chuckles, along with Brooke and Peyton.

**Cut To:**

Anna's room. Anna is looking in the mirror, as she just put on some lipstick and other make-up around her eye lashes and cheeks. She is fixing her hair, trying different hairstyles, putting it behind her ears, giving herself bangs, etc. She looks unsatisfied, though. Suddenly, there's a knock on her window. She looks over and there is Josh outside the window holding a box which is wrapped in snow man wrapping paper. Anna opens the window.

"What--" Anna begins. "What are you doing here? And why don't you go through the front door like an, um, normal person?"

Josh jumps in through the window.

"Whatever." Josh says. "I didn't wanna go through your parents and have them feed me milk and cookies."

"What?" Anna asks. "My parents don't do that."

"_Whatever_." Josh says again. "Why are you all dressed up?" Josh looks around. "Am I interrupting something?"

"So," Anna begins. "I look nice?"

"Yeah." Josh nods. "What's the occasion?"

"Just getting ready for Christmas Eve." Anna says with a guilty look on her face.

"Where are you going for Christmas Eve in the morning?" Josh asks. "It's Lucas, isn't it? You're going to go see him right now."

"OK. Yeah." Anna admits. "But he sent me an email. Look! He said he wanted for us to talk." Anna points to her computer screen.

"So, you're gonna ditch me for _Lucas_," Josh begins. "Who is probably with his family right now?"

"Is this a trick question?" Anna asks.

"Come on, Anna." Josh levels with her. "It's Christmas Eve. We're friends. And I'm going away tomorrow. Today's the only time I'll get to see you. I even brought you a gift. I thought maybe we could hang out."

Anna looks unsure, as she is anxious to see what Lucas has to say.

"Please?" Josh asks. "Besides, if you really wanna date Lucas, you really don't wanna seem too desperate and interested. Guys hate that. Trust me. I should know."

"Fine." Anna gives in. "We can hang out for a few hours, exchange gifts, and get some food. Happy?"

"Try not to sound too over enthused." Josh says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Anna apologizes. "Really, I am. I'm just really curious what Lucas--" Anna stops, looking guilty again. "Sorry. So whaddya get me?"

**Cut To:**

Nathan's apartment. Lucas, Nathan, Haley, & Jamie are sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"This is great, Lucas." Haley comments while eating her eggs. "Thanks for this."

"Yeah, man." Nathan nods. "This is _really _good."

Jamie continues to eat his food without saying anything.

"Jamie," Nathan begins. "Is there anything you want to say to Uncle Lucas? Like maybe _thank you _cooking this delicious breakfast?"

"Thank you, Uncle Lucas." Jamie says politely.

"You're welcome, Jamie." Lucas replies. "Do you want seconds?"

Jamie shakes his head.

"No, thank you." Jamie says. "Daddy, you're the only one who didn't thank Uncle Lucas."

"Oh, no. Am I?" Nathan asks. "I'm sorry. Luke, thank you for cooking this for us."

"You're welcome, Nate." Lucas says, standing up. "Alright. I need to go pick up my mom and Lily and Andy from the airport."

"Oh," Nathan begins, standing up, collecting the plates from the table. "Go. Go. Jamie and I will get the dishes. Right, Jimmy Jam?"

"Aw, man!" Jamie complains, as Nathan gives him a stern look. "I mean, yes, we will love to do the dishes."

Lucas chuckles.

"Thanks, James." Lucas says. "See you guys later." Lucas exits.

"Come on, pal." Nathan says, going to the sink. "I'll rinse, you load them up. Sound like a plan?"

Jamie nods.

"Hales," Nathan says. "You should go get another few minutes of sleep. It's going to be a long day. The doctor said you need plenty of rest."

"When can I open my first gift today?" Jamie asks.

"Honey," Haley begins to say to Jamie. "You open your presents on Christmas morning, not Christmas Eve."

Jamie looks sad.

"Actually," Nathan begins. "It's a tradition of ours to let him open one present on Christmas Eve."

"Oh, sorry." Haley apologizes. "I didn't know." She glances at Nathan sadly.

"Hey. It's OK." Nathan assures her. "You're doing great, Hales. You're remembering all of your friend's and family's names and everything. Take baby steps. It's a marathon, not a sprint."

"OK." Haley nods. "I think I'm going to take that nap now."

Haley walks out of the kitchen and into the master bedroom.

"Is mommy OK?" Jamie asks.

"She's gonna be fine." Nathan assures his son.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Jake and Peyton are sitting outside on the back porch. Brooke walks back out onto the porch from inside, closing her cell phone and putting it in her pocket.

"Well," Brooke begins. "I just got off the phone with Nathan. They're having a Christmas Eve get together and we're of course invited." Brooke turns to Jake. "I told him you and Jenny were in town and he said '_the more the merrier_.'"

"That's hard to picture Nathan Scott saying." Peyton admits.

Brooke chuckles.

"OK." Jake says. "I told myself I would wait and see if you wanted to tell me, but I know you, Peyton. You would never just come out and spill your guts. You need a push." Jake begins.

"Oh, she doesn't, does she?" Brooke asks, in a joking manner. "_'I think I still have feelings for Lucas.'_" Brooke says imitating Peyton's words from long ago.

Brooke laughs immediately afterwards. Peyton laughs too. Jake slightly chuckles.

"I'm sorry." Brooke says to Jake. "You were in the middle of saying something. I'll go inside and--do something."

Brooke exits, walking back inside the apartment.

"I hope you don't mind me asking." Jake says. "Why aren't you and Lucas together?"

"Of course I don't mind you asking, Jake." Peyton says. "I was pregnant, with twins. A boy and a girl. Lucas and I were totally in love in marriage bliss. We couldn't have been happier together."

"Pregnant?" Jake asks. "Oh, my God. I can't--" Jake begins, glancing at Peyton's stomach. "Wait. You're not pregnant right now. And I don't hear any crying babies."

Peyton nods.

"No." Jake says sadly. "I'm so sorry, Peyton."

"Thank you." Peyton says.

"But how did that break you and Lucas up?" Jake asks.

"He blames me for what happened." Peyton says. "For losing the babies. He said he warned me about working too hard, and putting stress on the pregnancy, and he says I didn't listen, which caused the miscarriage. He can't even look at me anymore."

"I'm so sorry." Jake says. "I'm sure he's just in shock. It'll pass. Just give him time."

"Shock, huh?" Peyton asks. "Jake, it's been over a month since it happened. If it were just a case of the shocks, it would have passed by now."

Jake is silent, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Peyton says. "I know you're just trying to help. Thank you. You're a good friend."

Jake smiles.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Airport. Inside by baggage claim. Lucas walks in holding flowers, a small bag, and a _Sports Illustrated _magazine. He goes up to the airport flight screens on the wall and looks for his mom's flight. Suddenly, while looking at the flight arrival screen, he hears his name being said.

"Luke," a familiar girl's voice says. Lucas turns around and it's Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel." Lucas says surprised to see her.

"Are those for me?" Rachel asks gesturing at the flowers he's holding.

"Considering I didn't even know you were going to be here, no." Lucas says. "But what is it with these kinds of situations with girls happening to me in airports?"

"Guess you're just unlucky." Rachel shrugs. "Maybe you should start bringing two bouquet of flowers."

"So," Lucas begins. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just waiting for--" Rachel begins to say as she casually turns her head and sees Cooper walking toward her holding a bouquet of red roses. "Cooper." Rachel smiles.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who got you flowers." Cooper says.

"Actually, you are." Rachel corrects him. "_Those _aren't for me. I guess they're for Peyton."

"I didn't know she was out of town?" Cooper asks Lucas.

"She's not." Lucas says. "These are for my mom." Lucas adds, as he is still surprised and confused to see Cooper and Rachel together. "So, uh, you two are--now?"

Cooper and Rachel nod.

"Well, at least you're single now." Lucas says to Rachel. "And a legal adult."

"Watch it, little nephew." Cooper teases. "So, when is your mom coming in?"

"Uh, should be any minute now--" Lucas says as he is looking at Cooper, and then looks straight ahead to see Karen, Andy, and Lily pulling some luggage on wheels toward him. "Mom!" Lucas says happily as he goes to hug Karen.

"Oh, baby." Karen says as she hugs her son. Lucas hugs back.

"Missed you, mom." Lucas tells her.

"Missed you too, kiddo." Karen says.

Lucas looks at Lily looking up at him.

"And boy did I miss you." Lucas says picking up Lily. "How tall are you now? God, you've grown."

"It's only been," Lily begins to say, counting on her fingers. "Seven months."

"It feels like an eternity." Lucas says, as Lily looks confused. "Forever." Lucas says simplifying it. "How are you doing, Andy?"

"Tired." Andy laughs, as they shake hands.

"Oh," Lucas says, as he puts Lily down. "These are for you, mom." Lucas hands her the flowers.

"Aw," Karen smiles. "They're beautiful." Karen smells them.

"What did you get me?" Lily asks.

"Lily." Karen says sternly. "That's not polite, is it?"

"I got you this toy in this bag." Lucas says handing it to her. "And that doesn't even include your Christmas presents."

"Yay!" Lily says. "Thank you, Lucas."

"You're welcome." Lucas says. "Oh, and Andy, this is for you." Lucas hands him the magazine.

"Thanks, Luke." Andy says.

Karen looks passed Lucas and sees Cooper and Rachel standing there together looking at everyone.

"Uh, Luke." Karen says. "What are they--"

Lucas turns around.

"Oh." Lucas says. "Yeah. They surprised me. Cooper was here too picking up Rachel."

"Oh." Karen says. Karen waves to Cooper and Rachel. They smile and wave back.

"Well," Lucas begins. "If you guys aren't busy, we're having Christmas Eve at Nathan's place. Everyone's gonna be there. You're both welcome to come, of course."

"We'd love to." Cooper says. "Thanks for the invite."

Lucas nods.

"Well, we're gonna head out." Cooper says. "It was good seeing you guys again."

They all smile and wave to each other goodbye. Rachel and Cooper turn around and begin walking to the exit.

"Good job." Rachel says. "You just _had _to accept the invitation, didn't you?"

"They're my family." Cooper says. "And last time I checked, Lucas was one of your friends."

"When was the last time you checked, anyway?" Rachel asks. "Now we have to see Mouth and his girlfriend, and they have to see us. Awkward much?"

"Oh, damn." Cooper says. "I didn't think of that."

Cooper and Rachel walk out.

"Damn it." Lucas says.

"What?" Karen asks.

"What was I thinking inviting Rachel, too?" Lucas asks. "Mouth's gonna be there--with Sarah."

"Come on, Luke." Andy says. "You couldn't not invite Cooper. He's your uncle. And Rachel was standing right there, and she's his girlfriend. You couldn't not invite her in that situation. It'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Fine?" Lucas asks. "With our little group, when there's potential for the worse possible scenario to occur, it _always _happens. This should be interesting."

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Inside. Kitchen. Jake and Peyton walk in from outside.

"So," Peyton begins. "While Brooke's at the store buying the garlic bread, do you want to start on the cup cakes together?"

"Sure." Jake nods. "What's Nathan and Haley having for dinner anyway?"

"Nathan's making lasagna." Peyton says. "We're bringing the garlic bread and desert."

"OK." Jake says, opening the refrigerator and taking out the eggs and milk. Peyton gets out some (cup)cake mix from the cabinet, along with baking oil, measuring utensils, and a big bowl. As they begin preparing the cupcake mix, Jake begins talking.

"So, Lucas is living with Nathan and Haley, and Brooke's living here?" Jake asks.

Peyton nods.

"How are Nathan and Haley doing?" Jake asks, as he cracks two eggs into the big bowl.

"Um, well, actually," Peyton begins to say as she pours in a cup of milk. "Haley hasn't been herself lately."

"What?" Jake asks.

"She got in a car accident, about a month ago." Peyton informs him. "She has amnesia."

"Oh, wow. God." Jake comments. "It won't be overwhelming to have a bunch of strangers around tonight?"

"Na." Peyton shakes her head. "This new, and hopefully temporary, Haley knows us. At least, she knows Nathan, her son, me, Brooke, and Lucas."

Peyton begins stirring the batter mix, as Jake just watches her--silent. Peyton looks up at him and smiles, and continues to stir. She stops, holding up the spoon with a bunch of batter mix on it.

"Lick." Peyton tells him.

Jake laughs.

"Did you think I was Jenny standing next to you?" Jake asks.

Peyton laughs.

"Come on." Peyton says. "It's impossible to out grow licking the spoon. At least, in my book it is."

Jake shrugs.

"OK." Jake replies, as Peyton moves the spoon to Jake's mouth. He opens his mouth and Peyton puts the spoon in. Jake tries to fit it all in his mouth by moving his hand up, making sure it all goes in. However, unknown to Jake, he has gotten some batter around his lips.

"Well," Peyton begins. "You sure have picked up Jenny's eating habits."

Peyton and Jake laugh.

"Watch it." Jake teases. "I could very well dump that bowl over your head."

"Don't you dare!" Peyton laughs.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Mall. Anna and Josh are walking around holding bags in each of their hands.

"Well," Anna smiles. "That was fun. I got all of my Christmas shopping done, and on such short notice."

"But you had me done for awhile, I hope." Josh says.

"Of course." Anna says.

"Uh, so what did you get Lucas?" Josh says.

"This may surprise you a little," Anna begins. "But I don't always want to talk about Lucas. I just want to spend time with my friend on his last day in Tree Hill for two weeks."

Josh smiles, as he glances and sees _Auntie Anne's Pretzels_.

"Oh, we gotta get some pretzels." Josh says. "I love that place."

"You're paying." Anna playfully hits him.

"What?" Josh asks. "Come on. It's my last day in Tree Hill! For now."

**Cut To:**

Cooper's house. Rachel and Cooper walk in, making out. Rachel throws down her purse, as she kisses Cooper. Cooper takes off his jacket as he kisses Rachel.

"God, I missed you." Cooper tells her.

"Mm." Rachel says. "I missed you, too. I am so glad you called me last month and we reconnected."

"I don't know how I lived without you for the last nine months." Cooper says.

"Me too." Rachel says in between her kisses. "Wanna go upstairs?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Cooper asks.

"Right." Rachel says, as she grabs Cooper's hand and runs upstairs with him.

**Cut To:**

Nathan's apartment. Master bed room. Haley is laying down with her eyes closed. Nathan walks in.

"Hales?" Nathan whispers.

"I'm awake." Haley says, still with her eyes closed.

"Oh. OK." Nathan nods. "I just wanted to tell you Lucas should be back with Karen any minute, if you want to come out there."

"I'll be out in a second." Haley says. "I just need to change."

"OK." Nathan nods, as he watches her lay there all the while not opening her eyes. "You alright?"

"I just feel bad." Haley admits, now opening her eyes.

"Why?" Nathan asks, sitting on the foot of the bed.

Haley sits up.

"For Jamie." Haley admits. "I've tried so hard to the last month to be the mom Jamie knows and loves. And I think I've done a pretty good job, with your help, of course. Yet I couldn't even know about our Christmas Eve tradition."

"Hales," Nathan begins. "You _have _done a wonderful job being there for Jamie. The Christmas Eve thing, that's no big deal. You couldn't have known or remembered that."

"But did you see the look on his face when you had to remind me about it?" Haley asks. "I could tell he was crushed--and confused."

"You know," Nathan begins. "I don't think your memory is as lost as we all think it is."

"What do you mean?" Haley asks curiously.

"Just that." Nathan says. "How you're putting Jamie and everyone else, for that matter, above yourself. How you obviously care more about your family than yourself. How your warm, beautiful, and giving heart is so obviously shown every day. That's totally Haley. The Haley I remember. My wife."

Haley smiles.

"Mm." Haley says warmly. "I changed my mind. I don't want to get ready yet."

"Oh?" Nathan asks.

"Come here you." Haley says, taking him by his shirt and pulling him closer to her. They begin kissing.

**Cut To:  
**

Peyton's apartment. Peyton and Jake are sitting on the couch in the family room, in a laid-back, relaxed, comfortable way.

"I hope the cupcakes turn out OK." Peyton says.

"Well, since I didn't dump the bowl over your head," Jake begins. "They should turn out just fine."

"Yeah, but," Peyton begins. "I'm a horrible cook."

"Well, good thing I was here to help you." Jake says. "I know how to cook quite well. Single father. I need to be."

Peyton laughs.

"Well, hey, though." Peyton says. "My dad was a single father, too, and he was a terrible cook." Peyton giggles. "To this day I can't eat a pizza without pickles, baloney, or pineapples."

Jake laughs. Suddenly, the stove's beeper goes off.

"Oh." Jake says. "And on that note, cup cakes are done."

Jake and Peyton go into the kitchen. Jake grabs a mitt and opens up the stove, pulling out the cup cake tray.

"They look good." Jake says.

"And smell good, too." Peyton adds.

Jake and Peyton look at each other.

"I think we done good." Peyton smiles.

"Now all we need is pickles." Jake says.

**Cut To:**

Nathan's apartment. Inside. The front door opens and in walks Lucas, Andy, Karen, and Lily. They all look around and see no one, but hear the TV on.

"I bet they left knowing we were coming here." Andy jokes.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Lucas says, proceeding into the family, where he sees Jamie watching TV alone. "Oh. Guys. In here. Jamie, where are your parents?"

"My dad went to get my mom in their bed room." Jamie says, staring at the television.

"Oh." Lucas says, looking over at Andy. "Be right back."

Lucas goes down the hall and knocks on the master bed room.

"You in there?" Lucas asks through the door.

"Yeah." Nathan calls out. "Just getting ready."

Nathan opens the door.

"Ready." Nathan says, as he is all dressed. Haley comes out behind Nathan.

"Good." Lucas says. "They're here."

Lucas, Haley and Nathan walk into the kitchen where Andy, Karen and Lily are. They all greet each other, giving hugs and whatnot.

"It's been too long." Karen comments to Nathan.

"I agree." Nathan nods. "Next time, we gotta go to Italy."

"I'm sorry." Haley says. "Um--"

"Oh. Hales," Nathan begins. "This is Lucas' mom, and her husband Andy. And this beautiful little girl is Lily--their daughter."

"Karen Roe." Karen smiles at Haley. "I've known you since you were eight years old."

"Hi." Haley smiles, giving her a hug. "_I _just met you." Haley laughs, giving a greeting smile to Andy. Haley bends down to Lily's level. "And how are you doing, cutie pie? You look about my son's age. Have you met him yet?"

"Yes!" Lily exclaims obviously. "I've met you too silly!"

All the adults laugh.

"Lily," Karen begins. "Why don't you go play with Jamie? He looks like he could use a play mate."

"OK." Lily says, running over to Jamie in the other room.

"Uh, Lucas." Karen says to her son. "Can I talk to you over here?"

"Yeah, ma." Lucas nods.

Lucas and Karen go around the corner, into the hall way. Still in the kitchen, Nathan, Haley, and Andy stand.

"So, how have you been, Nate?" Andy asks.

"Good. Good." Nathan replies. "How's Italy? I was serious. We gotta go there next. I've always wanted to visit there."

**Cut To:**

Nathan's apartment. Hall way. Karen and Lucas are talking.

"So, about you and Peyton," Karen begins. "How is she?"

"She still wants us to be together." Lucas replies.

"And you don't?" Karen asks.

"I haven't seen her for a month." Lucas says. "Look, I know we're married. I'm just--look, not all marriages work out."

"Lucas, you've loved Peyton since I can remember." Karen says. "You really don't love her anymore?"

"I do love her, ma." Lucas replies. "I just haven't looked at her the same way since--"

Karen sighs, at the least understanding what her son is saying, and trying to be supportive.

"Is she coming tonight?" Karen asks.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "With Brooke."

**Cut To:**

Cooper's place. Rachel and Cooper are in bed. Rachel puts on her shirt and stands up.

"Damn it." Rachel says.

"What?" Cooper asks.

"It's going to be so awkward tonight," Rachel begins. "With me and you, and Mouth and Sarah under one roof."

"Look," Cooper begins standing up next to her. "You don't still have feelings for Mouth, do you?"

"No, of course not." Rachel says. "He's had two girlfriends since we've been together."

"And you're had how many boyfriends, besides me?" Cooper asks. "Zero."

"I'm over him. OK?" Rachel asks. "It's just going to be awkward, that's all. You can't deny it would be awkward to be with your new girlfriend around your ex and her new boyfriend."

"OK." Cooper nods. "I see your point. So, what do you want to do? Not go?"

"Well," Rachel begins, running her finger along his chest. "I wouldn't mind staying in with you."

"Come on." Cooper says. "They're your friends. They're my friends and _family_. Brooke will be there. Hang out with her the whole night. Just avoid Mouth and Sarah as much as possible. Just don't make it obvious that you're ignoring them."

Rachel smiles.

"I can do that." Rachel nods. "OK. Lets get ready."

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Kitchen. The cup cakes are sitting on a plate wrapped up in plastic wrap. Peyton walks in the kitchen, looking at the wrapped-up cup cakes. Jake walks in, all clean-shaved.

"Don't even think about it." Jake says. "Those are for tonight when we go over Nathan's."

"Oh, come on." Peyton pleads. "Just _one_? They won't even notice. They don't know how many we made."

Jake looks hesitant, thinking about it.

"You _know _you want to try one." Peyton tells him.

"Just _one_." Jake says, giving into her.

"Yay." Peyton smiles. Jake grins at her.

Peyton takes a cup cake from the plate, tearing off a piece and eating it.

"Want some?" Peyton asks Jake.

"Oh," Jake begins. "You're actually offering me a piece? I'm shocked."

"Shut up." Peyton teases, tearing off a piece for him with frosting on it. "Here."

Jake eats it, licking all of the frosty off from his bottom lip. He looks at Peyton and laughs.

"What?" Peyton asks.

"You're a mess." Jake laughs, gesturing toward her upper lip.

"Oh." Peyton says embarrassed, putting her fingers to her face trying to find where it's at.

"I got it." Jake says, moving his hand toward Peyton's mouth to wipe it off for her.

As he wipes the frosting off her lip onto her finger, she looks up at him into his eyes. They're silent, as Jake looks down into her eyes, too.

"Have I told you how much I've missed you all of these years?" Jake asks.

Peyton smiles, and looks down.

"Peyton--" Jake begins.

Jake moves in to her closer, putting his hand on her cheek, and giving her a kiss on the lips. Peyton kisses him back for a moment, but then stops.

"Jake," Peyton begins. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"I know. I know," Jake begins. "Lucas."

"Yeah." Peyton nods.

"Listen," Jake begins. "Lucas is one of my best friends, Peyton. He's a good guy. I like him. But what he's doing to you is wrong. And I just have seen you again since last night and I can see what a toll it's taken on you. You don't deserve this. I'm sorry for kissing you, if that's not what you wanted. But spending today with you, seeing the pain and hurt in your eyes because of Lucas and losing your babies, I couldn't stand to see you like that."

"Jake--" Peyton says. "I--I'm married. And as much as I feel Lucas is wrong for what he's doing, he's never cheated on me. Just less than a year ago, we made vows to each other that we would be faithful to each other. I'm not breaking those vows I made with him. He has never cheated on me. He's given me that much respect. He deserves the same respect from me."

"You're right." Jake says. "I'm--I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I can go back home if you want me to."

"Jake, come on." Peyton says. "We're friends. And we're both adults. It was just one kiss. Don't be ridiculous. You're coming tonight with me and Brooke and that's final." Peyton smiles.

"OK, ma'am." Jake laughs. "If you say so, boss." Jake smiles.

Suddenly, Brooke walks into the front door. She walks into the kitchen.

"Hey." Brooke greets them. "Oh, good. The cup cakes are finished. Are you guys ready yet?"

**Cut To:**

A little later into that night. Nathan's apartment. Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Karen, Andy, and the kids are hanging out in the kitchen and family room area. There's a decorated Christmas tree in the corner of the family room with gifts underneath. Suddenly, the door bell rings.

"I got it." Lucas says, walking to the front door. He opens the door and Jake, Jenny, Peyton, and Brooke are standing there. "Jake. Uh. You're back in town?"

"Yeah, man." Jake nods. "For the holidays."

They knock fists.

"Alright." Lucas says. "Nice to see you again, man."

Jake nods, and walks inside the apartment. Lucas and Peyton's eyes meet. They both look away from one another, and then back.

"Peyton." Lucas says simply, greeting her. "Come in. Please."

Peyton nods, and walks in the apartment, standing next to Jake.

"Hey." Lucas smiles at Brooke, as they hug each other. Brooke walks in. Lucas closes the door.

Karen and Andy walk in the hall way area where the front door is located.

"Brooke." Karen smiles, giving her a hug. "Peyton." Karen says giving her a hug next. "It's so good to see you all." Karen now sees Jake. "Oh. Jake. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Jake says. "Thanks. I heard you moved to Italy. How's that going?"

"Really well." Karen replies.

Andy and Jake shake hands.

"Nice to meet you." Andy says.

"You too." Jake replies.

Next, Haley walks into the hall way area from the kitchen.

"Woa." Haley says overwhelmed. "Lots of people here."

They all laugh.

"Lets see," Haley begins looking at Brooke. "Brunette is Brooke. Hi! Fake blond is Peyton. Hey!" Haley looks at Jake and Jenny. "I don't know you, or you."

"Jake Jagielski." Jake replies, introducing himself. "And this is my daughter, Jenny."

"Hi." Jenny says to Haley politely.

"Oh. OK." Haley says. "Nice to meet you both. OK. I'll remember that. Jake and Jenny. Easy."

"So, uh," Jake begins. "the presents are in the car if, you, Lucas and Andy want to help me get them?"

"Sure." Lucas nods, as Andy follows.

**Cut To:**

Grocery store. Rachel and Cooper are inside looking at the desserts. Suddenly, Mouth and Sarah walk by, as Mouth sees Rachel and Cooper.

"Looks like we had the same idea." Mouth says, as Rachel and Cooper turn around. "To buy a cake."

"Yeah." Rachel nods awkwardly. "Maybe you guys should buy something else then, uh, like fruit? It's on the other side of this place."

"Actually," Mouth begins. "I was just thinking of maybe a pie. You guys get a cake, we'll bring a pie."

"That sounds good." Cooper chimes in.

Sarah notices some awkward tension, and decides to chime in as well.

"How about peach cobbler?" Sarah asks. "Do you guys like that?"

"Sure." Rachel nods, looking at Cooper.

"Yeah." Cooper says.

"Alright then." Mouth says, picking up a peach pie. "Guess we'll go pay for this then. See you again soon."

"Bye." Rachel smiles.

Cooper waves. Sarah waves. Sarah and Mouth begin walking to a check-out register. Cooper turns to Rachel.

"You're right. That was awkward." Cooper says. "Is it too late to cancel?"

"Well," Rachel begins. "Not _now_. They already saw us!"

Over by the check-out registers, Sarah looks at Mouth.

"OK." Sarah says. "What was with the awkwardness back there? I thought you and Rachel were friends."

"We are. Were." Mouth says. "We still are, kinda. But we also dated for awhile last year, until she cheated on me with--that guy."

"Oh." Sarah says. "How many exes do you have in this town?"

**Cut To:**

Anna's house. Outside. Anna is walking up to her front door with her cell phone in hand. Her cell phone suddenly plays a tune. She looks down and it says, "_Text Message From Josh_." She flips opens your phone and presses, "_Read_."

**Close-Up of Text Message:** "_Have a good Christmas! See you in a few weeks. It was fun spending the day with you!_"

Anna smiles, and unlocks her front door. She walks inside, closing the door, and walking down the hall to her bed room. She begins typing on your cell phone.

**Close-Up of Cell Phone:** "_:) Have fun, boy!"_

Anna presses a button on her phone.

**Close-Up of Cell Phone:** "_Message Sent."_

Anna throws down her purse and walks over to her computer. Her email from Lucas is still on the screen. She reads over it again, and suddenly grabs her purse and walks out.

**Cut To:**

Nathan's apartment. The Christmas tree is up and decorated, even more presents are under the tree now. There's a lasagna cooking in the oven. The gang are all gathered around one area in the kitchen/family room.

"Momma, momma!" Jamie says, tugging in Haley's skirt. "Can me and Lily open one present now?"

"Aw, honey." Haley says. "Isn't it polite to wait until everyone is here to start opening presents?"

"I guess so." Jamie shrugs. "Who is missing?"

Haley looks as if she's about to speak, but then stops, and glances at Nathan.

"Who's missing, babe?" Haley asks.

"Uh," Nathan begins. "Just Mouth and Sarah, and Cooper and Rachel. Buddy," Nathan begins to say to Jamie. "Why don't you wait until after dinner?"

"Because me and Lily are bored," Jamie begins. "And we want something to do right now."

"Then go show Lily all of your _Playstation _games." Nathan suggests. "See if she can beat you at any of them."

Jamie turns to Lily.

"You wanna do that?" Jamie asks.

Lily nods.

"OK." Jamie says. "Come on!"

Jamie and Lily rush back into his room. Suddenly the door bell rings.

"Speaking of Mouth and Sarah," Nathan begins. "That's probably them now."

Nathan goes to the front door and opens it. Sure enough there is Mouth and Sarah--and also Rachel and Cooper, standing behind them--standing before Nathan.

"Hey, guys." Nathan greets them, stepping aside. "Come in. How's it going?"

Nathan shakes Mouth's hand. Nathan hugs Sarah. Then Mouth and Sarah walk in the house to where everyone is gathered.

"Cooper." Nathan says, giving his uncle a hug. "How are you, man?"

"Good." Cooper replies. "Uh, hey. You meet my girlfriend yet?" Cooper laughs, gesturing toward Nathan.

Nathan laughs.

"I'm starved, nephew." Cooper says. "Got any appetizers in here?"

"Sure do." Nathan replies. "In the kitchen."

Cooper walks into the kitchen, after Mouth and Sarah. Nathan begins talking to Rachel.

"So," Nathan begins. "Uh, where's he little guy?"

"He's with his grandparents for Christmas. My parents." Rachel says. "I didn't feel like taking the train again, and you know how little babies can't go on planes. Trust me, he's having a way better time being spoiled by my parents than he would here."

Nathan smiles/laughs.

"So," Rachel begins. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Nathan replies.

"Um." Rachel says. "You sorta just took off in L.A., and I never heard from you after that. It kinda seemed like we were--"

"Uh, yeah." Nathan says. "Listen, about that. Rachel, all of that stuff was a mistake. OK? I was mad at Haley and we were going through a tough time."

"But you said in another life time, maybe--" Rachel begins.

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "But this isn't another life time. This is a life where I know Haley. She's the only girl I'm in love with. Actually, she's the only girl I've _ever _been in love with. But anyway, it seems like you and Cooper are getting along OK--again."

"Yeah." Rachel smiles. "So what was the big emergency why you had to leave L.A. anyway?"

"Haley got in a car accident, and now, still, she has amnesia." Nathan informs her. "And Peyton had a miscarriage. She lost the twins, Rachel."

"Oh my God." Rachel says. "I am so sorry. Are they doing OK now?"

"Peyton's doing better. Taking it one day at a time. Although her and Lucas kinda broke up afterwards." Nathan says. "And Haley--she's fine. We're fine. But she still doesn't remember her old life."

"Peyton and Lucas split up?" Rachel asks.

"Separated. Not divorced, though." Nathan explains. "Uh. _Don't _get any ideas."

"Hey. I'm so not _that _girl anymore." Rachel says. "Besides, like you said, Cooper and I have been getting along quite well." Rachel winks.

Suddenly, Haley walks out to the hall where Nathan and Rachel are.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Haley asks. "You coming in here or what?" Haley sees Rachel. "Who are you?"

"Oh. Hi, Haley." Rachel smiles. "Sorry about your memory. I just heard. Oh, I'm Rachel. The girl Nathan slept with last year."

"Oh." Haley says. "Apparently, I don't like you." Rachel looks awkward. "But you seem nice enough." Haley hugs Rachel.

"Get your own wife." Nathan says, pulling Haley back to him. Haley smiles.

Nathan, Haley, and Rachel walk into the kitchen where everybody is gathered.

"So, is dinner ready yet?" Nathan asks.

"I don't know." Brooke shrugs. "It's _your _place."

"Good point." Nathan says. "Let me check it." He does over to the oven.

Jake looks over at Lucas and walks over to him.

"Hey." Jake says. "Can I talk to you in the outside?"

"Sure." Lucas says, as they walk outside. Brooke and Peyton notice.

Jake and Lucas walk outside and close the door.

"What's up?" Lucas asks.

"I don't usually like to involve myself in people's relationships," Jake begins. "But you both are my friends. What are you doing to Peyton? She's crushed because of you?"

"And I'm crushed because of stuff she did." Lucas says.

"By having a miscarriage?" Jake asks. "Yeah. Like that was _her _doing."

"Not intentionally." Lucas says. "But she knew how she was suppose to take it easy. She didn't listen to me or the doctor. She was selfish. I still do love her, I do. But right now, I can't forgive her yet. Those babies meant everything to me and they weren't even born yet. And now, because of Peyton, they never will be. I'm just not ready to look passed that, or if I ever will be."

"Luke, come on." Jake says. "This is a time when she needs you and you need her more than ever. That's the whole point of being in love, so you don't have to go through things alone--like this."

"I'm not _alone_." Lucas tells him.

"I know." Jake says. "You have your friends and family. But you see that wedding ring on your finger? That makes Peyton your family, too. And the fact that you're still wearing it even after a month, shows you're not ready to walk away from your marriage like you may think you are."

"I know I'm not ready." Lucas says. "But I am getting there."

"You know that if you decide to walk away from Peyton, than that's it. Right?" Jake asks. "You can't take that back. There's actually some guys who would die to be with Peyton. So if you don't want to be with her, then at least be man enough to get it over with so she can move on with her life. She deserves the best."

"Do you know how transparent what you're saying to me is?" Lucas asks. "You're Peyton's ex. I guess you still haven't let go of her even after all of these years."

"I let go of Peyton for you, man." Jake says. "Because she was still into you. And you--you've let go of Peyton now even after all of these years of being with her."

"News flash, Jake." Lucas says. "Peyton and I just got back together last year. Honestly, I think we rushed things. We were going through so much with Brooke and Peyton's ex, and then all of the sudden got married."

"Look," Jake begins. "Just work things out with her."

"I should be getting back to spending Christmas with my family. Thanks for the talk, though."

Lucas walks back inside. Brooke sees, and walks outside to Jake.

"What was that about?" Brooke asks.

"I was trying to talk some sense into Lucas." Jake says. "About Peyton. It didn't work."

"You're a good guy for trying." Brooke says.

"Oh, Brooke." Jake says, looking inside at Peyton. "Do you know what it's like to be in love with someone who's with somebody else?"

"I know what that is like all too much." Brooke says, looking inside at Lucas and Peyton, and Mouth and Sarah.

"Who knew when we were in high school that we would end up having so much in common now?" Jake asks. "I don't know how we became so broken--and desperate for love."

"We fell in love." Brooke says. "And somewhere along the line, the people we loved forgot to love us back."

Jake nods.

"I guess we should get back inside." Jake says. "Join the party, huh?"

Brooke nods back, as they walk inside. Mouth and Sarah are playing a game with Jamie and Lily. Brooke and Sarah catch glances with each other and look away. Karen and Andy are talking to Lucas. Nathan and Haley are preparing dinner. Suddenly, the door bell rings.

"Who could that be?" Nathan asks, counting everyone in the room.

Nathan walks to the front door and answers it. Anna is standing in the door way.

"Oh, no." Nathan says to himself. "Anna, what are you doing here?"

"Lucas said he wanted to talk." Anna says.

"I don't think he meant at _this _particular time." Nathan says. "Really, you should go. Now."

Suddenly, Lucas walks over.

"Nate, who is it--" Lucas begins, as he catches Anna's sight. "Anna. Uh. I guess you got my email."

Anna nods.

"Well, come in." Lucas says. Anna walks in and steps forward a few feet away.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Nathan asks.

"Why not?" Lucas says, walking back toward the kitchen. "Come on, Anna. We were just about to eat."

Anna and Lucas walk into the kitchen. Nathan is behind them.

"Hey, everybody." Lucas says to the gang. "This is Anna. She's going to stay if everyone doesn't mind."

"Sure." Haley says. "The more the merrier."

"Yeah." Karen replies. "We have tons of food here."

Peyton looks at Anna awkwardly. Anna looks awkward, looking away.

"So, uh." Andy says. "Anna, how do you know Lucas?"

"I was one of his students at school." Anna says.

"Before he got fired, huh?" Cooper says, hitting Lucas' back, laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks for the reminder, Coop." Lucas grins.

"I gotta go." Peyton sighs, walking toward the kitchen exit. Everyone looks confused. "To the, uh, rest room."

Peyton walks out. Anna looks guilty.

"You know what they say." Anna says. "Women can never go to the rest room alone."

Anna walks back to Peyton, and catches up with her before Peyton closes the door.

"Peyton, wait." Anna says, stopping the door from closing.

"What is it?" Peyton asks.

"I know things must be awkward between us, because--" Anna begins.

"Why?" Anna asks. "Because you kissed my husband?"

"Yeah." Anna replies, as Peyton rolls her eyes. "But he had just told me you and him were splitting up, and I--"

"Lucas and I were _not _splitting up when you kissed him at the Halloween party." Peyton informs her.

"No. I mean when--" Anna begins and then stops. "Oh, God. You didn't--"

"You're saying you kissed him again?" Peyton asks.

"I'm sorry." Anna says. "I thought you knew."

"When?" Peyton asks.

"A month ago." Anna says. "He kissed me back. He said he felt a connection with me and just needed time to think about stuff."

"So then why are you here?" Peyton asks.

"He sent me an email saying he wanted to talk." Anna informs her.

Peyton grows angry, and rushes back into the kitchen. Anna follows. Lucas sees Peyton come back in looking angry.

"You OK, Peyton?" Lucas asks.

"So you wanna talk to Anna, huh?" Peyton asks.

Lucas looks over at Anna, worried.

"Go ahead. _Talk_!" Peyton says. "In fact, why don't you do it right _here_ in front of everyone?"

"Peyton--" Lucas begins.

"Go ahead, Lucas." Peyton says. "Go ahead and let everybody know what a rotten _cheater _you are!"

Nathan sighs, as he already knew about the kiss. Everyone else looks surprised and confused.

"Luke," Karen begins. "What's going on?"

"Go ahead and tell your mommy, Lucas." Peyton says. "In fact, tell everybody how you've been kissing Anna while you're married to me."

"Peyton, you need to stop, _now_." Lucas says. "This is hardly the time or place. You're ruining Christmas Eve."

"Seems like I ruin a lot of things lately, huh Luke?" Peyton asks. "I apparently _killed _our children. I'm _ruining _Christmas Eve now. But guess what? You've _ruined _and _destroyed _our marriage! And for a _high school kid_ at that!"

Everybody else looks around the room, speechless.

"Peyton, we need to talk about this. Alone." Lucas says. "Stop making a scene."

"It's over." Peyton says. "I want a divorce."

"Peyton--" Lucas begins, struggling with his words.

"_Move_." Peyton tells him. "Stay away from me." Peyton walks out the kitchen and out the front door.

Jake begins to follow Peyton, as he stops at Lucas.

"What the hell's wrong with you, man?" Jake asks. "You're lucky I don't beat on you right now."

Lucas is speechless.

"Coward." Jake says to him, and walks out the front door, to go after Peyton.

Lucas looks around the room embarrassed. Nathan looks at him sympathetically.

**Cut To:**

Nathan's place. Outside. Peyton is in her car, starting the engine. Jake runs out to her car.

"Peyton, stop!" Jake yells. "Lets talk. OK? You shouldn't be driving!" He goes over to Peyton's window. Peyton rolls it down.

"Go away, Jake." Peyton says. "This isn't your problem."

"I love you, Peyton." Jake says. "Your problem is my problem."

"No. Its not." Peyton says. "You have no place in this, Jake. I'm sorry. This isn't your life."

Peyton pulls away quickly, and drives off. Jake sighs, putting his hands in his pockets. Brooke walks outside, walking to Jake.

"She left?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah." Jake nods. "And I'm really worried about her."

Brooke rubs Jake's back. Jake looks at her, as he puts his arm around Brooke for comfort. Brooke puts her head on Jake's shoulder comfortably.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) -- _

_"The Holidays can sometimes bring people closer together. But they can also drift people further apart, in destruction. What are the Holidays like for you? Hopefully they're a better occasion than they are for me."_

**Cut To:**

Inside Nathan's place. Later on. Everyone is by the front door, getting ready to leave.

"Sorry for the fireworks everyone." Lucas apologizes.

"It's OK." Andy says. "Relationships can be hard."

"Thanks for having us, Nate." Cooper says, as they hug.

Cooper and Rachel say their goodbyes and walk out.

"The food was delicious." Mouth says to Nathan and Haley.

"Yeah." Sarah says. "Thanks for inviting us."

Mouth and Sarah say their goodbyes and walk out.

"You OK, Luke?" Karen asks her son.

"I think so." Lucas replies.

"You should go find Peyton." Karen tells him.

"I'm gonna try calling her." Lucas says. "If that fails, I'll go look for her."

"OK." Karen nods. "Well, Andy and I should be taking off. We gotta be up early tomorrow."

Lucas hugs Karen, shakes Andy's hand. Lily gives her big brother a hug.

"I am going to miss you so much." Lucas says. "Be good for your mom and Andy."

"I'll try." Lily says.

"Alright." Lucas says. "Be safe, ma."

"You too." Karen says. "Bye, Nathan. Haley. Take care. Thanks for tonight."

"Thanks for coming." Nathan says.

Karen, Andy and Lily walk out.

"You OK, man?" Nathan asks his brother.

"I gotta find Peyton." Lucas says, as Anna walks out from the hall.

"Jamie's in bed." Anna says. "I'm so sorry, Lucas. I thought Peyton knew."

"I'll talk to you later, Anna." Lucas says. "You should go."

Anna nods.

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. She is in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. Her cell phone rings and it says, "_Lucas Scott calling..._"

"I _said_," Peyton begins, as she throws her cell phone against the wall. "_Stay away from me!_"

Peyton looks in the mirror, crying. She suddenly pulls out a bag with drugs in it from her pocket. She unzips the zip-locked bag.

**Cut To:**

Lucas driving in his car. He looks at his cell phone discouragingly, as he closes it and sets it down, and sighs frustratingly.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Motel Room. Brooke and Jake are inside.

"You sure this is OK?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah." Jake says, throwing down his keys. "I could use the company, anyway."

Brooke takes off her coat and puts it on a chair.

"I really hope she's OK right now." Brooke says. "She's not picking up her cell."

"I can't believe Lucas would do this." Jake says.

"I'm the last person to judge." Brooke says. "Actually, I think you're the only guy in Tree Hill who does have a right to judge Lucas right now."

"Maybe so." Jake says. "But what's it matter? I told Peyton I loved her and wanted to be there for her tonight, and she drove off. '_They forgot to love us back_' is so true."

"And I told Lucas last year I loved him and wanted to be with him." Brooke says. "He turned me down. And this year, Mouth turned me down too, for Sarah. I've made so many mistakes, Jake."

"You're a good person, Brooke." Jake says. "Actually, I think you might deserve better than Lucas. I know it."

"Thank you." Brooke says.

"At least we have each other's company, right?" Jake asks.

"Yeah." Brooke says softly.

Suddenly, as things get quiet and they look at each other, neither one can help but begin kissing each other on the lips. Brooke puts her hands all over Jake. Jake puts his hands around Brooke, as they make out. Brooke takes off Jake's shirt, as she kisses him, and unbuttons his pants. Jake takes off Brooke's shirt, as he lays her down on the bed, and gets on top of her.

"Are you sure about this?" Brooke asks.

"Not really." Jake says, as they continue to kiss each other.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Motel Room. Jake and Brooke are laying under the covers together.

"Oh, this is bad." Brooke says.

"Yeah." Jake nods. "What were we thinking?"

"Oh, you're fine." Brooke says. "I'm the slut who's slept with _all _of Peyton's exes."

Jake and Brooke look over at each other in bed.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	34. Drugs or Me?

**Season 6. Chapter 6.12 (34). 'Drugs or Me?'**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) -- _

_"There's a select few things in this world that people always end up going back to for comfort. Some of those things can be a positive influence on one's life, which can include a thing or a person, but other so-called 'comfort' things can have a negative, or even deadly, impact."_

T.R.I.C. Club. Ladies' Restroom. Peyton is laying on the bathroom floor, seemingly passed out and unconscious. A bag of drugs is laying beside her, under one of the sinks.

**Cut To:**

Outside of T.R.I.C. Lucas pulls up in his car and spots Peyton's car in the parking lot.

"Thank God." Lucas says to himself, getting out of the car, and proceeding across the parking lot, and up the steps to inside T.R.I.C.

**Cut To:**

Inside of T.R.I.C. Lucas walks inside the door, yelling out for Peyton, while looking around for her.

"_Peyton_?" Lucas calls out. "Where are you?" He listens for an answer, but hears nothing. "Peyton, come on." Lucas continues. "I know you're here. I saw your car in the front. Not to mention, you left the door unlocked."

As Lucas continues to _not _get a response, he sighs deeply and in frustration. He then starts to look around, thinking there could've been a break-in and possibly kid-napped Peyton, or worse.

"Alright, Peyton." Lucas says. "You don't want to talk to me? Look, OK, I'm sorry about everything. It's just been a really confusing time lately." Lucas says continuing to call out so hopefully Peyton can hear, if she's listening. "Please come out. I'm starting to get worried."

Lucas stops in the middle of an empty dance floor. He looks around and sees nothing. He goes to the bar and checks over the counter, but sees nothing. He then eyes the rest rooms behind the bar.

**Cut To:**

Ladies' Rest Room. Peyton is still laying there next to the drugs, seemingly unscious and passed out, not moving. Suddenly, Lucas opens the door and sees her laying on the ground.

"_Peyton!_" Lucas shouts worried, going over to her, kneeling down, and checking to see if she's breathing or conscious. "Oh my god. Come on, Peyton. _Wake up! _Can you hear me?"

Lucas looks over and sees the zip-lock bag. It's about a third empty, clearly has been used. Lucas gets out his cell phone.

"Oh, God." Lucas says, on the verge of tears, as he dials 9-1-1.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"How many times in your life were you on the verge of losing someone you loved dearly in a tragic situation? Personally, for me, I've lost count."_

**END OF TEASER.**

Tree Hill Hospital. Peyton is laying in a hospital bed, unconscious. Then the scene flashes to the waiting room of the hospital, where Lucas is standing, pacing back and forth. One of the nurses at the nurses' station notices Lucas' nervousness.

"I see a lot of nervous people in here." The nurse says, as Lucas stops pacing and looks up at the nurse. "I always tell people to just relax, get a drink of water, have a seat."

"It seems like I'm here everyday." Lucas tells the nurse.

The nurse smiles and points to a water fountain sitting right behind Lucas.

"Thanks." Lucas says, getting a drink of water, just as the doctor comes out and into the waiting room.

"Lucas Scott?" The doctor asks into the room.

Lucas turns around immediately.

"That's me." Lucas nods. "How is she?"

"She's going to be just fine." The doctor says. "She overdosed on cocaine. Fortunately, we got all of it out of her system and, thanks to you, she got medical attention just in time."

"Is she awake?" Lucas asks. "Can I see her?"

"Sure." The doctor nods. "She just woke up, and is taking visitors now."

"Thank you so much." Lucas smiles, shaking his hand.

"Like I said," The doctor begins. "We couldn't of done it without you. We're just doing our jobs. You're the real hero finding her and bringing her here in time."

Lucas smiles and proceeds to walk toward Peyton's room.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's hospital room. She is laying in the bed, awake. Lucas walks in.

"Hi." Lucas says softly.

"Hey." Peyton replies.

"How're you feeling?" Lucas asks.

"Like crap." Peyton replies. "Like I just OD'ed."

"So," Lucas begins. "Can we skip the awkward beginning and get right to the _'Why did you do it' _part?"

"You should know that already." Peyton replies.

"Because of the miscarriage?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Peyton nods. "Because of that, because of my wrongfully playing mommy to Jamie, and, I don't know, maybe because of your infidelity? Oh, and the fact that you blame me for losing our babies. Emphasis on the latter two."

"I'm sorry." Lucas apologizes sincerely. "Anna has nothing to do with why I wanted a break from you. I promise. I didn't know she was really into me until after we separated."

"Well," Peyton begins. "Thanks for saving me tonight. At least you're constant with _something_."

"This isn't gonna happen again," Lucas begins. "Is it?"

"Of course not." Peyton says. "You're not worth it anymore."

"Peyton, come on." Lucas says. "Don't do this."

"You already did." Peyton says. "I was the idiot for thinking you just needed some space and time from the shock of the miscarriage. But in reality, you were sneaking around with Anna. Last year Brooke, this year Anna."

"Come on." Lucas says. "Look, I don't know what me and Anna are. But it's not like that. OK. We did kiss and there might have been a connection, but I wouldn't throw away my marriage over it. I was just really confused and it was a mistake to let happen. I guess I was vulnerable."

"You already have thrown away this marriage." Peyton says. "And as soon as I get out of this hospital, I'm making it official."

"Peyton--" Lucas begns, pleading.

"Good luck with Anna." Peyton interrupts.

Lucas shakes his head and walks out.

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

Mouth and Sarah's apartment. Mouth is looking at a picture of him and Brooke. Sarah walks into the room and sees Mouth sitting there, but doesn't see who the picture is of.

"Hey." Sarah says. "Whatcha doing?"

Mouth puts the picture away. He stands up.

"I gotta tell my friends about the move." Mouth says. "I know we agreed to wait until things settled down between everyone, but I can't wait. I have to do it now."

"OK." Sarah nods. "Well, it's your choice. I'll be supportive no matter what."

"Except I think I'm going to tell them one at a time." Mouth says. "The whole telling-them-as-a-group plan never seems to work out."

"You can me to come with you?" Sarah asks.

"Na. I'm fine." Mouth says.

**Cut To:**

Cooper's house. Rachel and Cooper are in bed together under the covers, awake.

"This week has been so nice with you." Rachel tells him.

"I totally agree." Cooper says with his arm around her.

"I really don't want to leave tomorrow." Rachel complains.

"Then don't." Cooper says simply.

"What?" Rachel asks. "I kind of have a son waiting for me back home."

"Just stay until New Year's." Cooper says. "You can't leave before New Year's. We can go to a party together."

"I don't know." Rachel says. "He's only a few months old still and I've been away from him for a week already."

"He has his grandparents there." Cooper says. "I'm sure he's having a blast. Besides, he's on the bottle already, right? So maybe he doesn't need you so much."

Rachel ponders what she should do, stay or leave.

"OK. OK." Rachel says. "You talked me into it. But I must go back to L.A. first thing in the new year."

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Haley is having a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Nathan walks into the front door and goes into the kitchen, throwing down his keys on the kitchen counter.

"You're up." Nathan says. "I just took Jamie to school."

"Cool." Haley says. "I made you a toasted bagel with cream cheese. Just how you like it. It's in the microwave. Just press _start_."

"Thanks." Nathan says, pressing the _start _button on the microwave.

"So," Haley begins. "Remember you told me I was a teacher at our old high school?"

Nathan nods.

"Sure." Nathan replies.

"Do I still like have that job?" Haley asks. "Or have they fired me for not showing up to work for over a month?"

Nathan laughs.

"Don't worry." Nathan says. "I told Principal Turner about your accident. You're on a leave of absense."

"Cool." Haley replies. "Can I ask you a question?"

Nathan sits down next to her.

"You know you can." Nathan replies.

"Did we get married outside?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "On the beach."

"Oh." Haley says. "So it wasn't like outside in a big grassy garden?"

Nathan looks surprised.

"Our _second _wedding was in some church gardens." Nathan nods. "Hales, you're remembering."

"I had a dream last night of it. Part of it." Haley says. "I wasn't sure if it actually ever happened though."

"It did." Nathan smiles. "Do you remember anything else?"

Haley_O_ shakes her head _no_.

"That's OK." Nathan says. "That's great that you remember that."

Haley smiles.

"Go eat your bagel." Haley tells him.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Brooke is on her laptop. The screen shows she's at a website titled, _"Clothes Over Bro's." _There's a knock on the door suddenly. Brooke stands up, walking over to the door. She looks through the peep hole and answers it. Mouth is standing there.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Mouth says.

"Oh, no." Brooke says. "Just working on some business. It's harder than you think to manage a business five hundred miles away."

"I bet." Mouth replies.

"So," Brooke begins. "Sorry about all that drama Christmas Eve."

"Oh, no." Mouth shakes his head. "You didn't cause it, Brooke."

"First time for everything, right?" Brooke giggles nervously.

"Anyway," Mouth begins. "That night I was sorry all of that happened. Because Sarah and I didn't get to make our announcement."

"I already know you're getting married." Brooke reminds him.

"Not _that _announcement." Mouth says.

"Oh." Brooke replies. "_Oh_. Is Sarah pregnant?"

"_No_." Mouth says quickly. "Actually, Sarah and I decided it would be best for us if--" Mouth begins, trying to get the words out.

"Yeah?" Brooke asks.

"--We decided to move to California." Mouth says.

"Oh." Brooke says. "Wow. Why? I mean, what about your job--_here_?"

"I can be a news reporter anywhere." Mouth says. "Besides, all of Sarah's family is in California. She wants to move. And I want to make her happy."

"Well, as long as this is what you want," Brooke begins. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." Mouth says.

Brooke gives Mouth a hug. Mouth hugs back.

"This has nothing to do with _us_," Brooke begins. "I'm just going to miss one of my very best friends so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, Brooke Davis." Mouth says, as they unlock themselves from their hug. Brooke tries to smile as she wipes tears from her eyes.

"When?" Brooke asks.

"After the wedding," Mouth begins. "Next month."

"Well, we'll have to hang out a lot until then." Brooke tells him.

"Absolutely." Mouth nods.

"Anyway," Brooke begins. "I should be getting back to my work."

"Yeah." Mouth nods. "Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that."

Brooke nods, as Mouth turns around and opens the door.

"I'll see you later, Brooke." Mouth says, as he exits the door and closes it.

Brooke locks it up and turns around leaning up against the door and letting out a sigh. She closes her eyes for a moment.

**Cut To:**

River Court. Lucas is on the court shooting baskets with his ball. Suddenly, Nathan pulls up in his car and gets out, walking toward Lucas.

"Figured I'd find you out here." Nathan says.

"Yeah." Lucas replies, shooting the ball into the basket.

"Nice shot." Nathan comments. "How's life, Luke?"

"And by life," Lucas begins. "Do you mean Peyton?"

"And you, and the whole situation." Nathan explains.

"She's recovering." Lucas says. "She'll be fine. I still can't believe she was doing cocaine."

"People do crazy things when they're in love." Nathan tells him.

"I just think we should be friends." Lucas says.

"Hey, I agree." Nathan says. "Besides, I'm already married." Nathan smirks, Lucas does too.

"Besides," Lucas begins. "I really like Anna a lot."

"Well, just as long as she doesn't turn out to be a lesbian," Nathan begins. "I think you'll be fine."

Lucas gives him a smile, shooting another basket.

"Oh, uh," Nathan begins. "Haley remembered our second wedding today."

"You're kidding." Lucas says happily. "Nate, that's great. I have some news, too."

"What's that?" Nathan asks.

"The high school where I applied called me back yesterday." Lucas says. "They want me in for an interview for a counseling position later today."

"Luke, that's great, man." Nathan says. "Good luck."

"Actually," Lucas begins. "You should say 'congratulations' regarding the interview. 'Good luck' should be used when I tell you I'm going to visit Peyton right before the interview."

"Why?" Nathan asks.

"To see how she's doing." Lucas says.

"Good luck." Nathan chuckles. "You got time?" Nathan says gesturing toward the ball.

Lucas nods, as they get into the middle of the court and throw the ball in the air and both jump up to try to get it first.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Brooke is still working on her laptop. Peyton enters the front door, holding her purse.

"Hi." Brooke says greeting her friend.

Peyton puts down her purse on a table with a mirror attached and looks at herself in the mirror.

"You OK?" Brooke asks.

"Just trying to find some thing in me that I recognize." Peyton says staring into the mirror.

Brooke shuts her laptop and walks over to Peyton. Now both the girl's reflections are seen in the mirror.

"Listen," Brooke begins. "I know it's only been a few days since the accident, but you're going to be OK. Just give it time. And stay away from the drugs." Brooke smirks at her trying to lighten the mood.

"I told Lucas I was going to file for divorce when I got out of the hospital." Peyton says. "I was just at the court house. I couldn't bring myself to go in."

"I'll go with you, if it'll help." Brooke says, as Peyton's nods. "But you're going to have to do it, you know. Lucas has made his decision, and for whatever reason, he doesn't want to be with you anymore. Take it from someone's whose been there more than once: The sooner you accept it, the sooner the pain will go away."

"I know." Peyton says putting her arm around Brooke.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Mall. Anna is walking around while drinking a _Jamba Juice _smoothie. She turns right into a hall with a sign above reading "_Rest Rooms --". _She glances at the wall beside her and sees a sign, which makes her back up to read it more in detail.

"Hmm." Anna says to herself while reading the flier. "Sounds like fun."

Anna proceeds to walk down the hall into the rest rooms.

**Close-Up of Flier:** "Biggest New Year's Eve Bash IN TOWN! Roll in 2013 with BOOZE, DANCING, & a ROCK 'N good time!"

**Cut To:**

Jamie's classroom. The kids are sitting 'Indian style' on the carpet and Mrs. Wait is standing in front of them.

"Did everyone think about their plans for New Year's?" Mrs. Wait asks.

All of the kids nod their heads.

"Very good." Mrs. Wait smiles. "Who wants to be the first volunteer to come up in front of the class and share what you're doing on New Year's Eve and one thing you want to happen in the New Year?"

No body raises their hands.

"_Volunteer _means that you chose when you want to come up." Mrs. Wait explains. "However, if no body volunteers, I will pick on you. Everyone has to come up."

One little girl raises her hand and exclaims, "_I'll go first._"

"OK, honey." Mrs. Wait says. "Come on up. What a brave soul, isn't she class?"

**Cut To:**

Cooper's house. Rachel and Cooper are on his couch making out. Cooper is shirt_less_. Rachel has her hands on his back.

"So glad you decided to stay." Cooper says.

"Me too." Rachel says. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Suddenly, the door bell rings. Cooper stands up.

"Hold that thought." Cooper says.

Cooper walks over to his front door without a shirt on and opens it. It's Mouth.

"Marvin." Cooper says. unexpectedly.

"Uh." Mouth says, trying to look him directly in the eye. "Bad time?"

"Uh, no. No." Cooper says. "Rachel's inside. You want to talk to her?"

"Yeah." Mouth nods. "If I could."

"I'll get her." Cooper nods.

"Oh, Coop?" Mouth asks. "It wouldn't be the worst thing to answer the door with all of your clothes on."

"At least I have my pants on." Cooper says. "Nathan answers his door in his boxers." Cooper goes back into the house to get Rachel.

Mouth nods knowingly at Cooper's statement. Moments later, Rachel comes to the front door, steps out, and closes the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Rachel asks.

"Sorry for, uh, interrupting." Mouth apologizes.

"Oh, no." Rachel shakes her head. "Really. What's up?"

"Well," Mouth begins. "Sarah and I were going to tell everyone on Christmas Eve, but--"

"But Lucas and Peyton stole the show with their love triangle drama, as usual." Rachel says.

"Yeah." Mouth says. "Anyway, this may seem surprising or unexpected, but we've been friends for awhile. But we would like to invite you our wedding this Valentine's Day." Mouth hands her an invitation. "I know I could've just mailed it, but I wanted to tell you in person. I mean, it's you."

"Oh my God." Rachel says, taking the invitation in hand. "That's so great, Mouth. I'm so thrilled for you. Of course I'll be at your wedding. I wouldn't miss it."

"Thank you." Mouth says. "Oh, and of course, bring Cooper."

Rachel nods.

"And, well," Mouth begins. "Sarah and I are moving to California after the wedding. So looks like we'll be living near you soon."

"That's great." Rachel says. "We can be like neighbors almost. So, you're moving to California for Sarah, huh?"

"Yeah." Mouth nods. "Her family's out there. She was raised there, she misses it. And I wanna make her happy."

"That's so cool of you." Rachel says. "Very cool." Rachel continues to think about it.

**Cut To:**

River Court. Lucas and Nathan are playing on the court. They're both sweating, as Nathan drops the ball from his hands.

"Good game." Nathan says to his brother.

Lucas grins.

"You too, little brother." Lucas says. "Maybe next time I'll win, right?"

"I doubt it." Nathan says.

Lucas laughs.

"Hey. I'm the one with HCM here." Lucas reminds him. "Go easy on me, eh?"

Nathan pays Lucas' back with his hands. Suddenly, Anna walks up to the court.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Anna says.

Lucas turns around.

"Oh, no." Lucas says. "What's up?"

"I should be heading back home now." Nathan says, excusing himself.

"OK." Lucas says. "Call me if Haley remembers anything else."

Nathan nods and gets in his car, pulling away.

"So," Lucas begins. "Let me guess. You came to play a game." Lucas throws the ball into the air and catches it.

"Not exactly." Anna giggles. "I wanted to know if you had any New Year's plans."

"You mean with Peyton." Lucas says.

"With anyone." Anna replies.

"No." Lucas says simply.

"Well," Anna begins. "I know of this really cool New Year's Eve party. We should go."

"Anna," Lucas begins. "I really don't think it's a good idea if I--a former teacher of your school--goes to a high school dance."

"It's not a high school thing." Anna corrects him.

"Oh." Lucas says. "Well, where's it at? T.R.I.C.? Because you know who owns T.R.I.C., right?"

"Yes." Anna nods. "And it's not _there_, either."

"Where's it at then?" Lucas asks.

"Look, do you wanna go with me or not?" Anna asks him. "A month ago you kissed me, pretty intensely, too. And you said you just needed time to think things over--which I totally get. You told me you would get a hold with me when you made your decision about us. And four days ago you emailed me saying you wanted to talk. So, what's really going on?"

"You're right, I did email you for a reason." Lucas nods. "I did so to tell you I wanted to give us a shot, because I like you a lot."

Anna smiles.

"I just have to go do something first. OK?" Lucas asks. "Call it unfinished business."

"Gee, I wonder what it could be..." Anna says sarcastically.

"I'll call you later." Lucas tells her, as he drops the ball to the cement. Anna picks it up with her hands.

"K." Anna says with the ball in hand. "Oh, Luke. I would love to play a game with you. I would so score your sorry butt."

Lucas chuckles.

"You better practice hard then." Lucas tells her, walking to his car.

Anna shoots a basket and makes it in.

"Pfft." Anna says. "Practice is for chumps."

**Cut To:**

Jamie's class room. All the kids are sitting around the carpet, as Mrs. Wait is standing before them.

"Everyone has done an awesome job so far." Mrs. Wait smiles. "Jamie, you've put off speaking long enough. Yes? Are you ready for your turn?"

Jamie looks down. His friend sitting next to him begin to root him on to go up in front of the class.

"OK. OK." Jamie says, as he stands up beside Mrs. Wait. Mrs. Wait sits down.

"Floor's all yours, Jamie." Mrs. Wait says. "Take it away."

"For New Year's Eve," Jamie begins. "I will be watching movies with my mommy and daddy. My daddy's gonna order us a large pizza. With green peppers."

"Sounds like fun." Mrs. Wait says. "And what's your one wish to happen in the new year?"

"Um." Jamie thinks by putting his finger on his chin and looking up. "I really hope my mommy gets her memory back this year. I miss her."

The class claps for him. Mrs. Wait smiles.

"Aw." Mrs. Wait says. "That's sweet class, isn't it? Your mommy will surely be in my prayers, Jamie."

"Thank you." Jamie says, taking a bow and sitting back down.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Lucas pulls up in his car. He gets out and walks up to the front door. He knocks. Moments later, Brooke answers.

"Uh, hi." Brooke smiles. "Peyton?"

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "She here?"

Brooke nods.

"One second." Brooke tells him, walking back into the house leaving the door opened.

Peyton walks out to Lucas, and shuts the door.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asks.

"Fine." Peyton says. "Until just now."

"OK." Lucas nods. "I deserve that. I just thought we could have a civil conversation between two adults."

"That would be great, Luke, really it would." Peyton agrees. "But an _adult _doesn't cheat on his wife with a high school student. Or with anyone, for that matter."

"This isn't about Anna." Lucas says. "I told you, I wanted a break before I knew how Anna felt. This is about your irresponsibility toward our babies. Something I've yet to be able to forgive, not like you've even asked for it though."

Peyton laughs.

"You have some nerve, Lucas." Peyton says. "Really. No, actually you have some _balls _to come over here and talk about me asking for forgiveness. _You're _the one who should be asking for forgiveness."

"I'm sorry I kissed Anna, since we are still married." Lucas apologizes. "And I hope you'll be able to forgive me, because I do want to save our friendship. I just don't think there's any saving our marriage."

"Oh, I agree." Peyton says. "I filed for divorce this morning. It's over. You just need to sign your papers when they come to you."

"OK." Lucas says. "I will." Lucas begins to turn away.

"But we're not friends." Peyton says. "Don't think for a second that we are."

"Good luck, Peyton." Lucas tells her. "With everything. You deserve to be happy."

Lucas walks away. Peyton is left standing there with her arms crossed, as she watches Lucas drive away. Brooke opens the door and hugs Peyton from behind.

"You filed for divorce this morning?" Brooke asks. "Sorry. I was snooping."

"I didn't want him to think I chickened out." Peyton admits. "But I _definitely _won't chicken out next time."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Mall. Cooper and Rachel are walking around together, holding hands, while munching on ice cream cones.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Coop." Rachel says, taking a lick of it.

"Anything for my girl." Cooper smiles, glancing over at her sweetly.

Rachel and Cooper walk past a hallway on their right as they see an advertisement on a sign on the wall for the big party on New Year's that Anna saw before.

"Hey, check it out." Rachel points to the sign. "It's a New Year's party. We should go."

"Yeah." Cooper nods in agreement. "One last party before you go back home."

Cooper gets out his cell phone and text messages the address on the sign to himself, then puts it away in his pocket.

"So, did you mean it before?" Rachel asks.

"What?" Cooper asks.

"Anything for your girl." Rachel says.

"Of course." Cooper replies.

"Well, good, because I was thinking." Rachel tells him. "What do you think about moving to L.A. to be with me?" Rachel smiles.

Cooper looks subtly terrified, as they keep on walking along hand-in-hand.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Haley is looking through some photo albums sitting at the table. Nathan walks into the front door and into the kitchen.

"Hey." Nathan says opening the refrigerator for some water. "Anything else come back to you?"

Haley shakes her head.

"I was just looking through some old pictures." Haley says.

"Hales," Nathan begins. "You've looked at those a million times in the last month."

"I know." Haley says. "And I think that's what helped me remember our wedding. I just want to remember _everything_, and soon."

"So do I." Nathan says. "But baby steps, Hales. You're already ahead of what the doctor predicted you'd be at after a month, which is pretty usual for you. It'll come back to you. No pressure."

"I just saw how excited you got when I told you I remember how wedding." Haleyy says. "I don't want to disappoint you by not remembering anything else."

"You could never disappoint me." Nathan assures her. "And one of the reasons I was so excited was because the first memory you remembered again had to do with me and _us_."

Haley smiles.

"You're pretty charming, Nathan Scott." Haley smiles.

Nathan and Haley kiss.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High School. Lucas pulls into the parking lot and steps out of his car, shutting his door. He stands there looking at the school bulding and takes a deep breath.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Did you ever wonder what staring your future in the face would look like? What does it hold for you? What will you become because of it? Will you change, and if so, for better or worse?"_

Lucas steps into the school and proceeds into the administration office. The receptionist looks up to him.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asks.

"I'm here for an interview, for a counseling position." Lucas states. "Lucas Scott."

"I see." The woman saying beginning to look him up in her computer. "You can have a seat, Mr. Scott. The principal is with a student right now."

"Sure." Lucas says. "Thanks." He seats down.

Lucas cups his hands and looks around nervously.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Nathan and Haley are making out on the couch. Nathan picks his head up for a second and looks at the clock.

"Oh, oh." Nathan says, proceeding to stand up. "I gotta pick up Jamie now."

"Oh, oh. OK." Haley says, sitting up, too.

Nathan grabs his keys and goes to the front door, Haley follows him. Nathan opens the door and there stands Mouth, who has his hand up to where the door way is.

"Mouth," Nathan begins. "Can this wait? I gotta pick up Jamie."

"No, you don't." Mouth tells him.

"What?" Nathan asks, just as he looks past Mouth and sees Jamie running around the corner. "What--what's going on?"

"Uncle Mouth, daddy, mommy, please move!" Jamie says running past them. "I gotta go pee!" Jamie runs inside to the bathroom.

"I was driving here and passed his school and saw him standing out there." Mouth tells Nathan. "He told me you guys were late, so I signed him out with his teacher and brought him here."

"Oh, well," Nathan begins. "Thanks. So, what's up?"

"I actually came to give you guys the news about Sarah and I." Mouth says. "We're getting married this Valentine's Day."

"What--_really_?" Nathan asks. "That's awesome, Mouth."

"Yeah." Haley nods. "It really is. I just remembered my own wedding today. That's kind of freaky."

"That's great, Hales." Mouth says. "So, here's the invitation to make it official." Mouth hands it to him.

Nathan smiles.

"And there's one more thing." Mouth adds.

"Sarah's pregnant." Nathan guesses.

"_No!_" Mouth says. "Sarah and I are moving to California after the wedding."

"Are you serious?" Nathan asks. "That sucks. We're gonna miss you, man."

"And I'm sure the original Haley would miss you, too." Haley says.

Mouth chuckles.

"Thanks, guys." Mouth says.

"So," Nathan begins. "Does Lucas know, too?"

"Not yet." Mouth shakes his head. "I've known Lucas forever. It's going to be hard to tell him."

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High School. Principals' office. The principal and Lucas are talking, sitting down at his desk, as Lucas is sitting across from him.

"So," The principal begins. "Tell me, Lucas. Why do you want this job? Why should I hire you?"

"Well," Lucas begins. "The high school setting is no stranger to me. I coached a high school basketball team for a year--The Ravens--at Tree Hill High. And I was the assistant coach at Tree Hill Community College right after I graduated high school."

"Why did you go from basketball coach," The principal begins. "To high school counselor?"

"I wanted to interact with the students in a different way than their coach." Lucas explains. "I wanted to be a role model for them. Help with their problems. That kind of stuff. And I do have experience with counseling, too. I was a counselor at Tree Hill High, and volunteered as a teen hot line host for a few summers."

"Have you?" The principal asks. "Helped any students with their problems, that is."

"Yes." Lucas nods. "In particular, this one girl Anna, she was afraid to go back into her school. This was right after the shooting at Tree Hill High last spring. After talking to her, letting her explain her fears to someone, I got her to nto be afraid anymore. And now she's as happy-go-lucky as she was before the shooting."

"Do you have any references?" The principal asks.

"Sure do." Lucas nods. "There's Mrs. James, she's a teacher there.And also the new basketball coach as well. Nathan Scott."

"Scott?" The principal asks. "Any relation?"

"He's my brother." Lucas says. "So I guess he can be both a personal and professional reference." Lucas smirks.

"And what about the principal of that school?" The principal asks.

"Uh, yeah." Lucas says. "Ms. Davis."

"Can I have her number?" The principal asks.

"Sure." Lucas nods.

**Cut To:**

River court. Lucas and Mouth are shooting hoops.

"Ms. Davis?" Mouth asks. "You told your potentially soon boss that 'Ms. Davis' was the principal of Tree Hill High?"

"Well," Lucas begins. "I couldn't say Turner. He would give me a bad reference for the whole Anna thing."

Mouth chuckles.

"Well," Mouth begins. "He _did _turn out to be right with you two."

Lucas gives him an unsettling glare.

"Shut up." Lucas says, giivng him a buddy-punch to the shoulder.

Mouth laughs.

"What's new with that anyway?" Mouth asks.

"Anna?" Lucas asks. "Well, she asked me to this New Year's party today."

"So," Mouth begins. "You guys are gonna be official then for the new year?"

"Oh, I don't know." Lucas shrugs. "Play it by ear, I guess."

"Just curious." Mouth says. "Have you heard from Peyton since--"

"Since I found her at T.R.I.C.?" Lucas asks. "Yeah. She already filed for divorce. I just have to sign my end of the papers, and that's that."

"So," Mouth begins. "It's really over with you guys?"

"Hey," Lucas says, turning to shoot the ball into the basket, which he does. "Can we get off the subject? Play some ball, maybe?"

"Not yet." Mouth says, grabbing the ball. "I have something to tell you. Remember that conversation about Sarah wanting to move to California after the wedding?"

"Yeah." Lucas nods.

"We're moving." Mouth says. "Officially."

"Wow." Lucas says, speechless. "So, you only have one more month in Tree Hill then."

"Yeah." Mouth nods. "Well, besides when I come back to visit you guys."

"I guess this means this will be one of the last times you have to actually _beat _me." Lucas teases, stealing the ball from Mouth and dunking it into the net.

Mouth laughs.

"Hey, seriously." Lucas says. "I'm gonna miss you a lot, man. Tree Hill's gonna suck without you."

Lucas and Mouth knock fists, and then hug each other. Lucas pats Mouth's back.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Mall. Rachel and Cooper are walking out of a lingerie store. Rachel is holding a bag.

"Thanks for the stuff." Rachel smiles, holding up the bad in her hand.

"It's more of a present for me really." Cooper winks.

Rachel laughs.

"So," Rachel begins. "I pretended earlier that I didn't notice you changing subjects and not answering my question."

"Oh." Cooper says looking straight ahead.

"I asked you something pretty important." Rachel says. "And you just ignored me, and mumbled something about having to go to the bathroom."

"About me moving to L.A. with you?" Cooper asks.

Rachel nods.

"The thing is," Cooper begins. "We just started dating again. And you have a son with my nephew. It is a little strange if I'm living with you guys."

"You've known about my son for months." Rachel says. "And I believe it's _you _who called me out of the blue."

Cooper shrugs.

"Listen," Rachel says. "I wanna be with you, but full time. Not long distance."

"You know," Cooper says. "I do have a house in Tree Hill. A house that is big enough for you and a little baby. A house that is close to your son's father, too."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Rachel asks.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Peyton's reading a magazine out back and Brooke is on her laptop next to her.

"So," Brooke begins. "Are you having any cool ,wild New Year's Eve parties at T.R.I.C.?"

"You know it." Peyton smiles. "You're coming, right?"

"When have you ever known Brooke Davis to miss a party?" Brooke asks.

"Are you bringing anyone?" Peyton asks.

"Not _to _T.R.I.C." Brooke says. "But I can't guarantee I won't be bringing anyone _back _from T.R.I.C."

"Nice." Peyton says.

"So." Brooke says. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Peyton nods.

"OK." Brooke says. "You and Lucas are over now, and you're not pregnant anymore, which I'm so sorry about. But, what's your next move? I mean you manage T.R.I.C. and all that, but what about what you were doing in L.A.? Don't you wanna do it again, maybe in Tree Hill?"

"You mean what I was _trying _to do in L.A.?" Peyton asks. "Yeah, I mean, of course I wanna start a label. That would be great. I guess I just have to get off my self-wallowing butt and stop feeling sorry for myself, and just get out there and make stuff happen."

"And you have me to help you with anything you need." Brooke smiles comfortingly." You know that, right?"

"Thank you, B Davis." Peyton nods, smiles. "You're the best friend a girl could have."

"I'm the _best _best friend you could have." Brooke smiles.

"Right!" Peyton laughs.

**Cut To:**

Anna's house. Outside. Lucas goes up to her front door and knocks and then waits. Anna opens the door.

"Hey, you." Anna smiles at him.

"I hope this is OK to be here." Lucas says.

"Of course it is, silly." Anna smiles. "You wanna come in? My parents are out of town."

"Sure." Lucas nods, stepping inside.

**Cut To:**

Anna's bedroom. Anna and Lucas walk in.

"I had an interview today at Lakeside High School." Lucas informs her. "For a counseling position."

"Oh, cool." Anna says. "I have a friend who goes there. How did you do?"

"I think pretty good." Lucas nods. "He said he would give me a call after checking my references in a few days."

"Nice." Anna says. "Let me know how it goes."

Lucas nods.

"So. Anyway," Anna begins. "I do believe you said earlier you wanted to give us a shot. Does this mean you're saying yes to my invitation on New Year's?"

"Yes." Lucas nods. "It does. I wanted to tell you that in person."

Anna smiles, and scoots closer to Lucas and begins to move her lips toward his. Lucas backs away, standing up.

"OK." Anna says. "And people say girls give mixed signals."

"No, it's not that." Lucas says. "It's just--I want our first kiss as a couple to be special. Like, say, at a New Year's Eve party."

"Gotcha." Anna nods.

"I just want you to know," Lucas begins. "I'm getting into this thing with you with no baggage. I promise. I want to make sure I'm drama- and baggage-free. You're just that special to me."

Anna smiles.

"Dude," Anna begins. "You're making it way too hard _not _to kiss you right now."

Lucas laughs.

"OK, OK." Lucas says. "I'll try to be less irresistible."

**--**

**NEW YEAR'S EVE (DAY TIME)**

Peyton's apartment. Brooke is alone looking at a picture of Mouth and herself, which is in her purse. She is holding her cell phone and thinks about Mouth moving to California. she begins to dial someone on her cell phone and then places it against her ear.

"Hi." Brooke says into her cell phone. "I'm glad you picked up. I actually wanted to ask you something."

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Nathan is eating a bowl of cereal, as Haley is getting a cup of coffee. She sits down next to him.

"Boo." Haley says, looking over at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh," Nathan begins. "Just about tonight."

"Oh, yeah." Haley says. "Speaking of, we have to go to the video store to pick up some movies, and pick up the pizzas on the way back."

Nathan nods.

"Hey." Haley continues. "Maybe we should invite Brooke and Peyton over, too."

"Hey, you're remembering their names nicely." Nathan observes.

"Well," Haley begins. "When you hear those names over and over for more than a month it's kinda hard to forget--even when you have amnesia."

Nathan chuckles.

"Anyway," Nathan begins. "I'm sure Brooke and Peyton have some really wild plans for tonight already."

"Oh. Yeah." Haley says. "Please tell me we weren't always so boring on New Year's."

"We weren't." Nathan says. "We knew how to party in our day. Trust me."

Haley smiles in satisfaction. Jamie comes running into the kitchen.

"And on that note," Nathan begins. "Our partying days are over."

"Hey, buddy." Haley says to Jamie. "Are you excited for tonight?"

"Yeah!" Jamie smiles. "Mommy. Daddy. Can I stay up until midnight this year so I can be awake when the new year comes?"

"I don't know, buddy." Nathan says. "That's pretty late. Are you capable of staying up that late?"

"Of course!" Jamie tells him.

"Well, OK." Nathan nods. "Just for tonight, if you can stay awake until then, go for it."

"Yes!" Jamie says to himself. "Thanks, Dad! Thanks, Mom!"

"You're welcome." Haley replies.

"You're welcome." Nathan replies. "Alright. Go get dressed, and then you can eat breakfast."

Jamie runs back to his room.

**Cut To:**

Lucas'/Karen's house. His bedroom. He's laying in bed and suddenly wakes up. He looks over at his alarm clock. He leans up and looks straight ahead at a picture hanging on his wall of his and Peyton's wedding day.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Breaking up is hard to do. So is moving on. Leaving a once big part of you behind in your past and looking toward and at new things for your future. I'm sure I'll be OK. It's just the transitional period that's killing me."_

Suddenly, Lucas' cell phone begins to beep next to him on his night stand. He picks it up and it says, _"Text Message from Anna." _He flips it open and reads her message. He smiles contently and happily.

**Cut To:**

Cooper's house. Rachel is in the master bed room packing her suitcase. Cooper walks in.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Cooper asks, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Mm Hm." Rachel nods. "So we're really doing this." Rachel turns around, to face him.

"Yeah." Cooper nods. "Why? You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"No." Rachel says. "It's just--last time I lived with a guy, it didn't end so well."

"You mean with Mouth." Cooper says. "Well, considering _that _only didn't work out because of _me_, I don't think you have much to worry about now."

"You're right." Rachel nods. "OK. So, we're flying back together tomorrow, and then you're driving the moving van cross-country to here, while I bring my baby boy on the train with me. Sounds like a plan."

"A sexy plan." Cooper says.

"A _very _sexy plan." Rachel adds.

Suddenly, they both begin making out and tossing each other on the bed.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Brooke's on her laptop and sitting at the kitchen counter on a stool. Peyton walks in.

"K." Peyton says. "I think you've been on that thing for two days straight now."

"_Hey_." Brooke says. "I have _deadlines _to meet on a tight schedule via email and the internet. I have to be on here twenty-four/seven. What about you, Missy?"

"What about me?" Peyton asks.

"Your whole _I'm-gonna-get-off-my-butt-and-begin-a-record-label _attitude." Brooke clarifies. "What have you done to do such?"

"I figure I'll start in the new year." Peyton says. "But in the remaining hours of 2012, I wanna party with my best friend. And you should, too."

"OK. OK." Brooke says, closing her lap top screen. "You convinced me. You wanna go shopping for tonight?"

Suddenly, before Peyton can answer, someone knocks on their door. Brooke and Peyton walk over to the front door. Brooke answers it, and Lucas is standing there.

"Uh." Lucas says. "Can I talk to Brooke alone?"

"Whatever." Peyton says, walking away.

Brooke steps outside, closing the door behind her.

"Luke," Brooke begins. "What is it? Couldn't you have just left me a voice mail, or test message, or a comment on _My-Space_?"

"Sorry." Lucas apologizes. "It's kind of--_urgent_."

"Go." Brooke says, allowing him to speak.

"I had a job interview the other day," Lucas begins. "For a high school counseling position."

"Oh, my God, Luke." Brooke says, giving him a hug. "That's great!"

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "Anyway, I put you down as the principal of Tree Hill High, since I'm not really on Turner's good side these days--"

"Say no more." Brooke says. "I'll totally give you the best reference _ever_. You're so getting this job, Luke."

"Thanks, Brooke." Lucas smiles. "I knew I could count on you."

"Any time." Brooke says. "OK. OK. Now leave. Peyton's not too happy at the moment."

Lucas nods, turning to go back to his car.

"Lucas." Brooke calls out, Lucas turns around. "Seriously, though. Congratulations. I'm glad good things are happening for you."

"Thanks." Lucas smiles, turning back to his car and getting in.

Brooke goes back inside.

**--**

**THAT NIGHT**

Pizza Parlor. Tree Hill. Nathan and Jamie walk in to the pizza place. There's one lady in front of them ordering her pizza.

"Daddy. Daddy." Jamie says. "Can we get the cinnamon sticks, too?"

"That's like a dessert, son." Nathan says. "If you want them, then you have to save the cake we bought for another night."

"Fine." Jamie looks down. "No cinnamon sticks."

Nathan chuckles secretly. The lady in front of them walks to the side. The cashier gestures them to approach the counter.

"What can I get for you, sir?" The cashier asks.

"Pick-up order for Nathan Scott." Nathan tells him.

"OK." The cashier says. "Two large pizzas, one pepperoni and one green pepper?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods.

"That'll be, uh, 22.89." The cashier says.

As Nathan hands the cashier two twenty dollar bills, Jake Jagielski enters the pizza parlor. Nathan, hearing the bell on the door ring, turns around.

"What--" Nathan says. "Jake. You still in town, man?"

"Yeah. I--uh--" Jake begins, stuttering.

"You live in Tree Hill now?" Nathan asks.

"No." Jake shakes his head. "I'm just meeting somewhere here. I mean, in Tree Hill. Not in _here_."

"Oh." Nathan says oddly. "OK."

The cashier hands Nathan some change.

"Here you go, sir." The cashier says, as Nathan turns to him. "Your change. Your pizza will be ready shortly." The cashier looks at Jake. "Can I help you, sir?"

Nathan and Jamie step aside.

"Yeah, uh," Jake begins. "Let me get a large mushroom pizza with garlic bread and two waters."

"Alright." The cashier says. "18.76 is your total."

Jake hands him a twenty dollar bill.

"So, uh," Nathan begins. "New Year's plans, huh?"

"Yeah." Jake nods. "Just with a buddy of mine."

"Cool." Nathan replies.

The cashier hands Nathan his two pizzas.

"Thanks." Nathan says, grabbing the pizzas, and turning to Jake. "Well, have fun tonight, man. Happy new year."

"Thanks." Jake nods. "You too."

Nathan exits with Jamie.

"I think I blew that one." Jake says to himself, dialing on his cell phone and putting it to his ear. "Yeah. Hi. It's me. Uh, I just ran into Nathan."

**Cut To:**

Outside the pizza parlor. Nathan is at the driver's side door about to get in with the pizzas.

"That was a little weird." Nathan says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Anna's house. Inside. She is in her bedroom in a dress. She is looking in the mirror, turning, and looking at all sides of herself, judging how she looks.

"I should change." Anna says frustratingly. "This make me look fat."

Suddenly, the door bell rings.

"Great." Anna rolls her eyes. "He's here. Guess I'm gonna be a fatso first thing for the new year."

Anna exits her room and goes to the front door. She answers it and it's Lucas, wearing nice pants, a collared shirt, and a New Year's themed tie. He looks stunned at Anna's appearance.

"You look--" Lucas begins. "--Amazing."

"I do?" Anna asks relieved. "I thought this dress made me look fat."

"You gotta be kidding." Lucas says. "It makes you look even more beautiful than you usually look."

Anna smiles.

"God." Anna says. "Is this moment romantic enough for a kiss?"

Lucas chuckles.

"Oh, I'm tempted to just say _yes_." Lucas admits. "But lets wait. You ready to go?"

Anna nods, grabbing her purse, and exiting the door, closing it behind her. Lucas and Anna lock their arms into each other and walk to the car, where they part, and get inside, sitting down.

"So," Lucas begins. "Where to?"

**Cut To:**

Rachel and Cooper sitting in their car in the driveway. Cooper starts the engine and begins to back up.

"Um." Rachel says, checking Cooper's cell phone. "118 Market Street."

"Gotcha." Cooper nods. "I hope this thing isn't lame."

"Yeah, really." Rachel agrees. "I mean, a New Year's party flier posted in the mall? That screams junior high."

"So," Cooper begins. "Then why are we going again?"

"Oh, come on." Rachel says. "It'll be fun. But if it does suck, we can go back to the car and make our own party."

"Well, in that case," Cooper begins. "I say we just skip the rug rat party altogether and go straight to our own party in the car."

"Are you sure you're not a Scott?" Rachel asks him.

"I'm one-hundred percent a _Lee _and _Leo_." Cooper tells her. "My nephews are just a bad influence."

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Peyton and Brooke are in the master bed room putting on make-up and jewelry and whatnot while looking in the mirror. They are dressed up.

"Damn B Davis." Peyton says. "You're looking hot."

"Thanks." Brooke says, putting on some earrings. "So is there another reason why Lucas left you?"

Peyton gives Brooke an unsettling glare.

"Sorry." Brooke apologizes. "Too soon?"

"Just a smidgen." Peyton replies, with a slight smile.

Suddenly, Brooke's cell phone begins to flicker on and off.

"What the hell is my phone doing?" Brooke asks looking at it. "Oh, I have a voice mail. Peyton, can you check that? I gotta do my hair."

"Yeah, sure." Peyton says, taking the cell in hand and putting it to her ear.

"Thanks." Brooke says walking into the master bed room bathroom.

Peyton continues to listen to the new voice mail.

"Uh," Peyton begins. "You're voice mail is a little slow in notifying you. It says it was sent this afternoon."

"Ugh." Brooke moans. "I hate cell phone companies."

Peyton continues to listen.

"Um." Peyton says weirdly, hanging up the phone. "Ms. Davis?"

Brooke walks out of the bathroom, looking at Peyton oddly for the formal addressing of her name.

"When did you take over Turner's position as principal of Tree Hill High?" Peyton asks.

"Peyton--" Brooke begins.

"That was some principal from, uh, Lakeside High School, asking for Ms. Davis to call him back." Peyton tells her. "This is for Lucas, isn't it? He got some interview at Lakeside High, didn't he? And he put you down as a reference because he knows Turner would give him a bad recommendation because of the whole Anna thing."

"OK." Brooke admits. "Yeah."

"I can't believe you'd do that, Brooke." Peyton says. "You're not actually going to go along with this, are you?"

"Go along with what?" Brooke asks. "Lucas asked me to do him a favor to help him get his dream job. OK, Peyton? He's my friend. I'm sorry if you feel this is some kind of betrayal on you, because it's certainly not meant that way."

"This isn't about you and me, Brooke." Peyton says. "This is about Lucas thinking he can get away with dating a high school student and get you to lie for him to help him get a job. You're basically saying you think what he's doing with Anna is OK by lying for him."

"I'm _helping _him get a job, Peyton." Brooke says. "I don't agree with how Lucas left you so harshly or how he was sneaking around with Anna, but they are both over 18. They're not doing anything illegal."

"No. Just immoral." Peyton says. "You know, I don't know why I was surprised that you're taking Lucas' side in all of this. You like to sneak around with engaged or married men, too."

"You're not one to exactly judge, Peyton." Brooke says. "And I think it sucks you're putting me in the middle of all of this and saying there are sides to even take. You and Lucas are _both _my friends."

"Whatever." Peyton rolls her eyes. "Suddenly, I'm not in the mood to party. At least, not with _you_."

Peyton walks out and leaves the apartment. Brooke sighs, grabbing her cell phone and dialing, and then putting it to her ear.

"Yeah. Hi." Brooke says into her phone. "It's me. Um, do you want to meet up now? My plans sort of just fell threw."

**Cut To:**

118 Market Street. Dance club. Rachel and Cooper are getting ordering some alcohol from the bar.

"Well," Rachel begins. "I don't think this is a junior high party anymore."

"You think?" Cooper asks.

Suddenly, Lucas and Anna approach the bar, without seeing Rachel and Cooper, and begin ordering their drinks.

"Jack Daniels." Lucas announces. "And a lemonade for the lady."

"OK." The bar tender says. Lucas hands the bar tender his credit card.

Cooper looks over at the familiar voice and sees Lucas and Anna standing there.

"Little nephew." Cooper says looking at Lucas. Lucas does a double-take over at Cooper.

"Cooper. Hey." Lucas says. "What's up, man?"

Cooper and Lucas knock fists.

"Just out with my girl." Cooper says putting his arm around Rachel.

"Yeah." Lucas says, glancing at Anna. "Me too."

"We met on Christmas Eve." Cooper says. "Nice to meet you, again. Officially. I'm Cooper."

"Clock-wise." Anna smiles at him.

"And that would make me his girl." Rachel tells Anna. "I'm Rachel. Also was at the Christmas gathering thing."

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel." Anna says politely.

"Well, anyway." Lucas says. "I'll let you guys continue your date, and we'll continue ours."

"Have fun, Luke." Cooper says.

Anna and Lucas walk away.

"Wow." Rachel says. "They're like a real, public couple now. Wonder how Peyton's taking it."

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Outside. Parking lot. Peyton is sitting in her car with tears rolling down her face, and staring at a bag with drugs in it sitting on her dash board.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) -- _

_"People almost always go back to the one thing that comforts them and makes them feel a little better, even if it can hurt them in the long run. I guess people are weak. Only caring about that quick fix, even if the long-term effects doesn't fix anything at all."_

"Be strong." Peyton says to herself, holding back. "You don't need it."

Suddenly, a man who looks around Peyton's age taps on the window, seeing her in the car alone. Peyton jumps somewhat, looking through the window. The man begins to speak loudly, but with the window rolled up, it sounds all jumbled up to Peyton.

"I just _need _some directions." The man says, gesturing for her to roll down the window. "Can you roll down your window, please?"

Peyton looks around at a crowded parking lot and decides to roll down her window by a few cracks.

"What do you want?" Peyton asks.

"This party blows." The man says. "I was wondering if you knew how to get to 118 Market Street."

Peyton shakes her head _no_.

"Sorry." Peyton apologizes.

"It's alright." The man nods, glancing over at her dash board, and seeing Peyton upset. "Not a good night?"

"I've had better, and worse." Peyton says.

"Yeah, me too." The man says. "My girlfriend actually just broke up with me, inside that club."

"Well," Peyton begins. "Then no wonder you think the party blows. I would too. Trust me, though. I know how you feel."

The man nods, as he begins to turn around.

"Uh." The man says, looking back at Peyton. "I really don't want to come across as a psycho, but can I maybe have your number? To call you and maybe hang out sometime."

"Yeah, sure." Peyton says, after hesitating. "Why not?" Peyton writes down her number and name and hands it to him. The guy does the same, and hands it to her.

"Well," The man begins. "Nice to meet you, Peyton."

"You too, Ben." Peyton nods, smiles.

"Take care." Ben says. "Maybe I'll hear from you. Or maybe you'll hear from me." Ben winks, and walks away. Peyton rolls back up her window.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Motel room. Inside. Jake and Brooke are sitting on the floor in front of the bed. The pizza boxes are half empty laying beside them. The television is on.

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) --_

_"And sometimes the comfort we find is in someone that we would have never expected."_

"Thanks for bringing the pizza." Brooke smiles. "It was delicious."

"Oh, no problem." Jake says. "Thanks for inviting me."

"So," Brooke begins. "You're probably surprised that I called you."

"Uh." Jake says. "Yeah. Kind of."

"Yeah." Brooke laughs. "Honestly, I'm surprised, too. I thought what we did was just a one night stand, but you're good at making me feel less lonely."

"I feel that, too, with you." Jake says.

They cuddle against each other, watching the television.

"Oh, wow." Brooke says. "Only three minutes until midnight. It's been some year."

**Cut To:**

Night club. Anna and Lucas are dancing with a bunch of others to a slow song. There are televisions around broadcasting New Year's celebrations.

"Luke," Anna begins. "I know you called us a couple earlier, but don't worry. I'm not so naive to think you could just forget about what you had with Peyton after just one date with me."

"The truth is," Lucas says. "Peyton disappoints me, with a lot of things. I know I won't ever forget her, who I want to spend time with now. It's you who will be the first girl I lay my eyes on in the new year."

Anna smiles.

"I'm so lucky to be here with you tonight." Anna says sweetly.

"Yeah, you are." Lucas smirks. "But I'm even luckier."

Anna rests her head on Lucas' shoulder, as they continue to dance. Close by Lucas and Anna, is Rachel and Cooper dancing away.

**Cut To:**

Nathan and Haley's apartment. In the family, there's pizza, streamers, etc. Nathan and Haley are cuddling on the couch, as Jamie is in front of the television as they watch _Dick Clarke's Rockin' New Year's Eve_.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jamie says excitedly. "Are you ready? Start counting!"

"I can't believe he's actually lasted this long." Nathan whispers to Haley.

"Me either." Haley whispers back.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" Jamie shouts as he counts along with the television. Nathan and Haley begin to join in, standing up behind Jamie as a family.

"Seven! Six!" Nathan, Haley, and Jamie all shout at once along with the television.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill motel room. Jake and Brooke are in the bed and under the covers kissing and taking off their clothes. On the television, the crowd is heard chanting down, as Jake and Brooke don't notice.

"Five! Four! Three!" The noise and chanting from the television says.

**Cut To:**

Night club. Everyone is chanting at the televisions chanting down to the new year. Rachel and Cooper stand together, as Lucas and Anna stand somewhat behind them.

"Two! One!" The chant continues to yell along with the television noise. "_Happy New Year!!_" Everyone chants.

Lucas and Anna turn to one another and hug.

"Happy New Year." Anna smiles.

"You too." Lucas smiles back. "I have a feeling it's going to be a great year."

"Aw." Anna says sweetly. "Speaking of great..."

Lucas and Anna look into each other's eyes, as they close their eyes, and lean into each other, they begin to kiss on the lips.

**Flashbacks:**

A series of flashbacks begins, that is running through Lucas' mind. Flashbacks of him and Peyton in high school, at the state championship game, in Honey Grove, Texas, on their wedding day, and finally on the night that Peyton tells Lucas she was pregnant.

**/End of Flashbacks.**

Rachel and Cooper stand their kissing, as Lucas and Anna stand there kissing as well, and hugging each other, as confetti falls on everyone's heads as people throw it up in the air.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	35. New Year, New Lovers, New Careers

**Season 6. Chapter 6.13 (35). 'New Year, New Lovers, New Careers.'  
**

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) -- _

_"How many times have you made a New Year's resolution and even promised yourself that you would keep it, only to find yourself eight months later forgetting what your resolution even was? Well, I stand here today, one week into the new year, hoping I don't forget about my new year's resolution eight months from now--or ever."_

On top of (what used to be) _Karen's Cafe_. Lucas and Haley are standing on the roof near the brick wall.

"So, um." Haley says. "What are we doing up here again?"

"We used to make predictions back in high school, at the beginning of every school year, of what would happen that year." Lucas explains. "And then, at the start of the next school year, we would come up here and see how close our predictions were to being true--and then we would make new predictions."

"That sounds cool." Haley says.

"We've been doing this since, like, sixth grade." Lucas says. "I figure maybe it will help with your memory."

"Well," Haley begins. "I've tried everything else a dozen times. This idea seems to be as good as any, if not _better_."

"So," Lucas begins, taking out a brick from the wall and reaching in to pull out their box of predictions. "Here it is. We can read over some of the old ones."

"OK." Haley says. "Lets have it."

Lucas and Haley sit down. Lucas opens the box and pulls out one of the predictions.

"_'I will kiss a boy.'_" Lucas says reading the paper. "That's yours from seventh grade."

Haley chuckles.

"How cute." Haley comments. "OK. Give me another."

Lucas pulls another prediction out.

"_'Nathan and I will be together again.'_" Lucas reads. "That's yours from senior year."

"That boy and I were always having trouble, weren't we?" Haley asks.

Lucas chuckles.

"Let me read one of yours." Haley says, reaching into the box and pulls out one of his predictions. "_'This year I will talk to Peyton Sawyer.'_"

"Nice." Lucas says sarcastically. "Lets just get to this year's predictions. You want to make new ones?"

"Sure." Haley says. "Sounds like fun."

Lucas pulls out some fresh strips of paper and gets out two pens from his pocket.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Peyton is in her room and sitting on her bed while looking at a framed picture of her and Lucas.

**Flashback: New Year's Day:**

Court house. Peyton and Brooke walk in the doors. Peyton turns to Brooke.

"I'm sorry again about freaking out last night." Peyton apologizes.

"It's OK." Brooke smiles. "I understand why you did. You've been through a lot lately. Now it's time to move on, P Sawyer."

Peyton smiles. Brooke wraps her arms around Peyton, as they proceed to the court house receptionist to file for annulment.

**/End of Flashback: Present Time:**

Peyton takes the framed picture of Lucas and takes it out of the frame. She then tears it in half. She puts the half with her in it in her pocket, and the half with Lucas she throws in a trash bin beside her bed. She then takes out her cell phone and clicks on '_contacts_.' She highlights the entry titled, '_Ben_' and proceeds to press '_Talk Now_.'

**END OF TEASER.**

Tree Hill High gymnasium. Nathan is standing in front of his players. All of the players are listening to Nathan on the court.

"_Men_," Nathan begins. "You're lucky for getting this far in the season, especially since I've been M.I.A. for a good chunk of the first half of this season. Congratulations. You should all be proud of yourselves, and of each other."

All of the players look content as they look at each other.

"On that note," Nathan begins. "_Don't _get too cocky. You guys may be winning _now_, but, trust me, that all could change in the blink of an eye. Take _nothing _for granted, or you may end up losing _everything_."

"You mean," One of the players begins to talk out. "Kind of like how you lost everything right after they hung that State Championship banner up there with your name on it?"

"At least _I'm _on that wall." Nathan says. "Show some respect. Especially since you'll never see _your _name up there. Now, go give me sixty laps around this gym."

The player grabs a weight and begins running.

"Anyone else have any comments they would like to share?" Nathan asks, as everyone else remains quiet.

**Cut To:**

Random house in Tree Hill, North Carolina. A real estate agent is standing in the middle of a empty room in the house. She is holding a clip board. Suddenly, Brooke walks down the steps.

"The upstairs is really nice." Brooke says. "Oh, my God. I love it. I'll take it."

"Really?" The lady asks. "Just like that?"

"I know what I want when I want it." Brooke explains. "Yes. I'll take it."

"How would you like to pay?" The lady asks.

"Cash." Brooke says.

The lady looks surprised.

"But first," Brooke begins. "Can I bring my friend by here? I want him to check it out before I committ to anything."

"Absolutely." The lady says. "That's fine. Say, meet back here around 1:30?"

Brooke nods and smiles.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Anna is texting on her cell phone. Josh is walking beside her outside on campus.

"My Christmas vacation was so awesome." Josh tells Anna, as she looks down at her phone. "I had so much fun in--" Josh stops. "Anna, are you even paying attention?"

"Uh, yeah." Anna nods. "You had so much fun in, and then you asked if I was listening."

"Who are you texting so intently?" Josh asks. "I mean, the only time I look at something that close is when I'm reading playboy."

"You, uh, _read _playboy?" Anna asks him.

"Well," Josh begins. "There _are_ words. Seriously who are you text messaging?" Josh tries to look at the screen.

Anna pulls her cell away.

"Just Lucas." Anna says. "OK?"

"Oh, God." Josh says. "You're still on him? Anna, the guy's married. Do we really need to have this conversation again?"

"No, we don't." Anna says.

"Good." Josh says. "So, you finally came to your senses and left the guy alone?"

"Uh, no." Anna says. "Lucas and I are together, like as in a couple. Him and Peyton are officially divorced."

Josh looks shocked and surprised. Anna keeps on walking, as Josh stands still.

**Cut To:**

A diner in Tree Hill, NC. Haley and Lucas are eating sandwiches and fries with drinks, as they have a conversation.

"Well," Lucas begins. "Peyton and I aren't even officially divorced yet. I still have to sign my part of the papers before it is official."

"So," Haley begins. "That's all legally. In reality, you and Peyton are over. Right?"

Lucas nods.

"So, then," Haley begins. "You shouldn't feel guilty about officially dating Anna. Right?"

"I guess not." Lucas shrugs. "Thanks, Hales."

"No problem." Haley smiles. "Apparently, we're best friends. Right?"

Lucas nods. Suddenly, his cell phone rings.

"Sorry." Lucas politely apologizes. "Excuse me." Lucas flips his phone open. "Lucas Scott here."

"Hello, Mr. Scott." A man's voice says. "This is the principal over at Lakeside High School. Your references have cleared and all is good. I would like to offer you the position, so as long your drug test and background check are cleared as well."

"That's great." Lucas says. "Thank you, sir."

""Can you come by today and I'll give you the information for the drug testing?" The principal asks. "Also, the background check is underway. We're just waiting for the report to come back to us."

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "I can come in anytime today."

"How about at 2:30?" The principal asks.

"That's great." Lucas responds. "See you then. And thanks again, sir."

"You're welcome." The principal says, as he hangs up. Luca puts away his cell phone and looks at Haley. "I got the counseling position at a local high school. _Yes_!"

"Wow!" Haley smiles. "Congratulations, dude."

"Thanks." Lucas says."I'm so happy."

Haley smiles happily for him.

"I have Brooke to thank for everything." Lucas admits.

Lucas' cell phone rings again. Lucas answers it, as he sees it says, '_Brooke Davis calling..._'

"Hey." Lucas greets her over the phone. "That's freaky. I was just talking about you."

"Nothing bad, I hope." Brooke jokes.

"Oh, no." Lucas says. "I just wanted to thank you, for giving me a good reference. Lakeside High just called me and I got the job."

"Luke, that's so awesome." Brooke says. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Lucas says. "Yeah. They want me to come in today at 2:30 for drug testing."

"Oh." Brooke says. "I was going to ask you if you could come by and look at this house I'm thinking about buying. But never mind. I can get someone else to."

"No, it's OK." Lucas says. "An hour is plenty of time to look at a house and then go over to Lakeside."

"You sure?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "Besides, you got me a job. The least I can do is get you a house."

"Thanks, Luke." Brooke smiles.

**Cut To:**

Star bucks Coffee shop. Peyton is sitting at one of the tables with a frappochino coffee. Suddenly, Ben walks in and sees Peyton. He smiles and approaches her. Peyton stands up.

"Hey." Peyton smiles. "Glad you could make it. It's nice seeing you again."

"You too." Ben smiles back, as he gives her a hug. "I was happy when you called me back after our first date the other night. I was beginning to think I scared you away."

"Oh, no." Peyton says. "You actually impressed me, with how sweet you are."

Ben smiles.

"So," Ben begins. "I see you already bought yourself a coffee. What, you didn't want me paying for it?"

"Na." Peyton nods. "You paid for everything the other night. My turn. Seriously, pick anything you want on the menu."

"OK." Ben accepts, as he and Peyton get in line, smiling at each other. "I will."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Inside a classroom. Anna is sitting at her desk, using her cell phone. Josh walks in, sees Anna, and sits behind her.

"Still talking to Lucas, huh?" Josh asks, kind of annoyed.

Anna turns around and gives him a mean glare.

"This isn't even Lucas." Anna tells him. "God. How about you _not _invade my personal space?"

"I'm not." Josh says, as he quickly grabs her cell phone out of her hands. "_That _would be invading your space."

"Give it back." Anna tells him, annoyed.

Josh begins looking through her text messages.

"Lets see who you are really talking to." Josh says, scrolling through the messages. He looks up, guilty. "Oh. You haven't messaged Lucas for a half hour. Sorry. My bad."

Anna snatches back her phone.

"Maybe next time you'll believe me." Anna says.

"Listen, I'm sorry, OK?" Josh asks. "I just thought you were moving on from Lucas before I left for Christmas vacation. And now you're not only _not _over him. You're in a relationship with him."

"Your point?" Anna asks. "We made our decision, OK? So just be a friend and be happy for me. OK? Please?"

"Fine." Josh shrugs. "I'll try, at least."

Suddenly, a male student walks in the class room door, walking in confidently and maybe even cockily. He's a white, Caucasian with a shaved hair cut, and wearing a gold necklace. The teacher walks in behind him.

"Excuse me." The teacher says to him. "May I help you?"

The male sits down in a desk.

"Yeah." The student says. "This is my class now. I transferred in."

"Do you have a name, young man?" The teacher asks.

"Jeremy Adams." He, the student, replies.

"Alright, Mr. Adams." The teachers says. "Well, welcome to our class. And, please, pull up your pants. No body wants to see that."

The teacher proceeds to turn to the chalk board.

"I'll wear my damn pants however I choose to." Jeremy says, slightly under his breath.

The teacher turns around.

"What was that, Jeremy?" The teacher asks.

"Nothing." Jeremy replies. "I'm good."

The teacher turns back around, and begins writing on the board.

"Hey, teacher." Jeremy says. "I'm bald by choice, you know? I doubt your lack of hair comes from you choosing to be bald. At least invest in _Just For Men_."

"I went bald early, in my mid-thirties." The teacher says. "You'll get there. I promise. Oh, and another peep out of you and you'll be spending your first day in the principals' office."

Jeremy laughs. Josh begins to whispers to Anna behind her.

"This ought to get interesting." Josh comments.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's prospective house. Lucas pulls up in his truck. Brooke is standing in the driveway waiting. Lucas gets out. They hug.

"Thanks again for coming, Luke." Brooke smiles. "I don't know a thing about buying a house, except whether I like the color of the walls and outside."

"As long as it's pretty, right?" Lucas jokes.

"Yeah." Brooke laughs. "Help me. Please?"

"Sure." Lucas says, as they walk into the house.

**Cut To:**

Haley/Nathan's apartment. Skills and Jamie are playing Nintendo Wii together, as they stand up, swinging their arms, etc. Suddenly, Jamie lets go of the controller and begins jumping up and down in excitement.

"I win again!" Jamie shouts, as Haley walks into the door.

"Good job, buddy." Haley says, closing the door behind her. "Has Uncle Skills won _at all_?"

"Nope." Jamie says proudly. "You want to try to beat me, momma?"

Haley laughs.

"Maybe after I put away these groceries." Haley tells him, as she walks into the kitchen.

"Be right back, sport." Skills says to Jamie. "Go ahead and play single player mode."

"K." Jamie replies, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Skills walks into the kitchen, as Haley is taking groceries out of the bags.

"Need any help, Mrs. James-Scott?" Skills asks.

"Oh, no. Thanks." Haley says. "I think I got it." Haley smiles.

"You seem to be doing good." Skills says. "Remembering everyone, that is. Adjusting to this life that you don't remember ever having."

"Yeah." Haley nods. "I love Jamie and Nathan. They're really good people. I just feel bad for them, because _I'm _not the girl they really know."

"Sure you are." Skills tells her. "You just can't remember it."

"Not all if it, anyway." Haley says. "The things I have been remembering about my past with Jamie and Nathan, well, I can tell Haley James-Scott is a lucky girl."

"Yeah, but the people who _know _Haley James-Scott," Skills begins. "Are even luckier."

**Cut To:**

Star bucks. Peyton and Ben are walking out the door and begin to hold each other's hands walking along a pathway.

"So," Ben begins. "What's your story? I mean, we did a lot on our first date, but we didn't have much time to actually talk."

"My story?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah." Ben nods. "Like, I mean, why is a pretty, successful girl like you single?"

"Alright." Peyton says. "I'll give you pretty, but I am no where near successful."

"Depends how you define it, I guess." Ben says.

"Would you describe it as being so weak you turn to cocaine so much that you end up passed out in a club's restroom?" Peyton asks.

"Probably not." Ben admits.

"Anyway," Peyton begins. "Don't worry. I stopped that. As for the being single thing, I'm not. Well, not exactly."

"So," Ben smirks. "_That's _why you paid for my coffee."

Peyton chuckles.

"No, I mean," Peyton begins. "I'm kind of married."

Ben looks freaked out, surprised.

"But," Peyton begins quickly. "Not really. Just legally. I filed for an annulment, and he just has to sign his paper, and _then _it'll be finalized."

"Annulment?" Ben asks. "Aren't those for only when the marriage lasts under a year?"

Peyton nods at him.

"Nine months." Peyton says. "_This _month. But we haven't been together for over a month, and he's dating another girl."

"That sucks." Ben replies. "Sorry to hear that."

"Na." Peyton shakes her head. "Just glad I found out what kind of guy he really is before it became too late to get out of the marriage so easily."

"Yeah." Ben nods. "I know what you mean. I mean, I wasn't married. My ex and I dated for a year, and then she met someone else - some guy at her work - and dumped me."

"That must of hurt a lot." Peyton says. "I'm sorry it happened to you."

"You seem like a really nice person." Ben comments genuinely. "It sucks bad things have to happen to good people like us."

Peyton smiles, glancing down, then looking back up at him.

"Sometimes good things happen to me." Peyton says.

Ben smiles, as they continue walking.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's prospective new house. The Realtor lady is standing and talking to Lucas and Brooke inside.

"Well," Lucas begins. "Everything looks in order to me. Foundation, electricity, plumbing. I think it's a good house for you, Brooke."

Brooke gets excited at Lucas' approval, since he knows about the technical aspects of houses.

"Yay!" Brooke smiles. "Plus it's so pretty."

"So," The Realtor begins to say. "Does that mean--"

"Yes." Brooke nods, interrupting her. "I'll take it. Officially this time."

"Still want to pay in cash?" The Realtor asks.

"Oh, no." Brooke shakes her head. "I was kidding. Please. You think I carry that amount of cash in my pocket?"

Lucas chuckles in her direction.

"I'll write you a check." Brooke says, as Brooke begins to write it. "But I _could _give you cash if I wanted. I'm Brooke Davis."

The Realtor shows no familiarity with her name.

"Founder and creator of clothing line _Clothes Over Bro's_." Brooke continues.

The Realtor continues to stare at her blankly.

"Um." The Realtor begins. "I'm not big on fashion. I shop at _Ross_."

Brooke goes over her clothes with her eyes.

"I can tell." Brooke makes a disgusted face.

"Can you just write the check?" The Realtor asks.

Brooke smiles and nods.

"I'm going to go call Anna." Lucas announces. "I want her to be there when they officially give me the position."

"Cocky, much?" Brooke asks.

"Just enough." Lucas says, as he takes out his cell phone and steps outside.

Brooke tears off the check and hands it to the Realtor.

"Thank you." The Realtor says. "You've made a excellent choice."

"Thanks." Brooke smiles. "And sorry about before. I'm in the fashion business and I totally judge everyone's clothes and appearance, but I swear I'm not a shallow person."

"Right." The Realtor says. "Lets just complete this transaction, shall we?"

Brooke nods and smiles awkwardly.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill gymnasium. Nathan is watching the team practice. Jeremy Adams walks into the gym suddenly.

"You the coach?" Jeremy asks.

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "Who are you?"

"Transferred in." Jeremy says. "I wanna play for this team. The, uh, Eagles."

"It's the _Ravens_." Nathan corrects him. "You ever play on a basketball team before?"

"I was co-captain at my last school." Jeremy informs Nathan. "That good enough for you to put me on the team today?"

"Not exactly." Nathan says. "Show me what you got."

Jeremy runs over to one of the players with a ball, steals it from him, and them runs passed some other players, and slams dunk the ball inside of the net. He grabs the balls, bounces it hard on the floor, and looks at Nathan.

"Good enough yet?" Jeremy asks.

"Tell you what." Nathan says. "I'll give you a shot. We have a game tonight - the first of our post-season -, so it's vital that we play good. You play well in this game, against actual opponents, and I'll give you a spot on the team."

"Great." Jeremy says. "I'll see you all tonight." Jeremy says heading for the exit.

"Hey." Nathan calls out to him. "Where are you going? It's practice right now."

"I don't need no practice, man." Jeremy says, walking out.

"Could use some grammar lessons." Nathan says under his breath. "Alright, team." Nathan says to the players. "Keep going. Lets go."

**Cut To:**

WECT News Station. Mouth is in the film room sitting down. One his his bosses enter.

"McFadden." The man says from behind Mouth.

Mouth stands up and looks at him.

"Oh, hi, sir." Mouth says. "Did you need to talk to me?"

"Yes." He replies. "The _Tree Hill Ravens _are playing their first game of their post-season tonight. How would you like to have a chance for sports reporter and find me a story tonight at that game?"

"Are you serious?" Mouth asks. "That's my dream - to be a sports reporter. Uh, not that I'm so grateful that you took a chance on me with the news anchor position."

"Well," The man begins. "Since this has always been a dream of yours, I _know _I can count on you to find a story at that game that we can use. I'm counting on you, Mr. McFadden."

Mouth looks nervous and excited at the same time.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Parking lot. Lucas and Anna are sitting, parked, in Lucas' truck.

"I'm so proud of you, Luke." Anna tells him.

"Why?" Lucas asks.

"I know you've had a tough year." Anna says. "With Peyton's miscarriage, the divorce, losing your job because of me --"

"Hey." Lucas says. "Don't blame yourself. It was my fault."

"I'm just saying," Anna begins. "I'm proud of you for overcoming it all."

"Thanks." Lucas replies. "You're a big part to why I was able to overcome all of it."

"Please." Anna blushes.

"You are." Lucas tells her. "Give yourself more credit."

Anna smiles. They kiss.

"OK." Anna says. "Go pee in a cup."

"Alright." Lucas laughs. "You wanna come in?"

"As much as I would _love _to see that part of you," Anna begins. "I'm going to have to pass - _for now_."

Lucas smirks.

"I'll be back." Lucas says, getting out of the car and proceeding to walk to the school.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill gymnasium. The players are practicing blocking, shooting hoops, etc. Suddenly, Nathan blows his whistle.

"Alright." Nathan announces. "Bring it in. That's enough for today. You all should get some rest before the game tonight."

One of the players leans over with his hands on his knees.

"Thanks, coach." The player says.

"Good work today, men." Nathan tells everyone. "And good luck tonight. Alright. Hit the showers, then get out of here."

Nathan turns around to put his whistle away and to get out his jacket from his gym bag. The players go into the locker room. Suddenly, Jake enters the gym, approaching Nathan. Nathan turns and sees him - surprised.

"Jake." Nathan says. "Some Christmas, huh?"

"Tell me about it." Jake laughs. "So, coaching the Ravens, huh?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "It's been fun - especially getting back into basketball again, even if it is just from the sidelines."

"How's Lucas doing?" Jake asks. "And Peyton?"

"Luke just got a new job, at another high school in Tree Hill." Nathan says. "Peyton, she's - keeping busy. I actually meant to make a note to go see her soon."

"I came here to ask you something," Jake begins. "But now that I'm here I'm thinking it was a bad idea."

"What is it?" Nathan asks. "I'll keep it a secret - whatever it is - if that's that you want."

"Brooke and I," Jake begins. "We've sorta been - you know."

"You and Brooke? Seriously?" Nathan asks. "Since when?"

"Not long." Jake replies. "We haven't told anyone yet, but we've been thinking about it. How upset do you think Peyton will be? How about you? I mean, I know you and Brooke were together for awhile."

"I'm fine with it." Nathan says. "Brooke's had a tough year. She deserves to be happy."

"And Peyton?" Jake asks.

"Brooke and Peyton have been through a lot when it comes to guys." Nathan admits. "But I doubt this will be a problem. You and Peyton haven't been together for years."

"Yeah." Jake nods.

"But, you know," Nathan begins. "There is someone else who may want to know about you and Brooke."

"Who?" Jake asks.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Principals' office. The principal opens his door and looks out into the main office.

"Lucas Scott." The principal announces. "I'll see you now."

Lucas walks in the office.

"Please." The principal says. "Close the door. I like my privacy."

Lucas chuckles, as he shuts the door and has a seat across from the principal.

"Well," The principal begins. "Obviously we've already done the interview portion of all of this. Your background check cleared, and the drug test will come back to us in a few days, in which I'll call you back then. But as far as I'm concerned, you are Lakeside High's new counselor. Welcome to our school, Lucas Scott."

"Thank you, sir." Lucas smiles.

"You'll fit in just fine." The principal says to him.

**Cut To:**

Parking lot of Lakeside High. Anna is sitting in the truck, sees Lucas walking to the car, and gets out.

"How did it go?" Anna asks. "Are you Lakeside High's newest counselor?"

"You do realize I already got the job, right?" Lucas asks. "The only way I won't get it is if I don't pass the drug test."

"Well," Anna begins. "I have always wondered about you."

"Stop it." Lucas jokes/laughs.

"No, really." Anna continues to play around. "All those times you had your office door locked at Tree Hill High, I always wondered what you were doing in there. Now I suppose I know."

"I wasn't doing drugs." Lucas says.

"Oh, wow." Anna says. "I gotcha now. That's so hot."

"Just get in the car!" Lucas tells her.

"OK. OK." Anna says going around to the passenger side. "I'll let you take me for some ice cream. That is, unless you want to 'test out' your new office first."

Lucas rolls his eyes, getting into the truck after her.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Outside. Nathan knocks on the door. Brooke opens it - surprised to see Nathan.

"Oh, Nate." Brooke says. "Hey."

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Nathan says, noticing Brooke's jittery presence.

"No, not at all." Brooke says. "I was just packing."

"Packing?" Nathan asks. "For like a vacation?"

"More like for a move." Brooke clarifies. "I bought a house in Tree Hill today."

"Oh, wow." Nathan says. "I didn't even know you were thinking of moving out."

"Well," Brooke begins. "I figured it's time to get out of Peyton's hair."

"I'm sure she enjoys the company." Nathan says. "Anyway, I can't believe you didn't tell me you were thinking of buying house."

"Sorry." Brooke apologizes. "I knew you must be really busy with Haley and Jamie and work and everything."

"I know." Nathan nods. "But we did date for two years _and _we were engaged. Yet it feels like we don't talk much anymore. I mean, you didn't tell me about your cancer last year, you didn't tell me about your new house now. Makes me wonder what else don't I know about you."

"Nathan," Brooke begins. "Is there something you want to tell me? You're sorta acting funny."

"Me?" Nathan asks. "No. Na. I know if there were something big happening in your life, you'd tell me. Right? I mean, we are friends."

"Right." Brooke nods. "Of course."

"Brooke," Nathan begins. "I know --"

Suddenly, Peyton comes walking toward Nathan and Brooke.

"Know what, Scott?" Peyton asks, having been snooping.

"I'm just discovering Brooke's many secrets." Nathan says.

"I didn't tell him I bought a house." Brooke explains. "And now he's all obsessed about it." Brooke chuckles. "Speaking of keeping secrets, where have you been all day, P Sawyer?"

"Just, you know, running errands." Peyton says.

Brooke nods, looking at Nathan suspiciously.

"Right." Brooke says. "Errands."

**Cut To:**

WECT News Station. Front lobby. The elevator door opens, and Mouth walks out, walking toward Sarah at the receptionist's desk.

"Hey." Sarah smiles. "I haven't seen you all day. How's your day been?"

"Great." Mouth smiles. "I've been given a chance to prove myself as a sports reporter."

"_What_?" Sarah asks, happily surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Yup." Mouth nods. "Jensen asked me to find a story at the Ravens game tonight, and if I succeed and come back with something, he's going to make me the official sports reporter."

"That's great, Mouth." Sarah smiles. "I'm so proud of you."

"Don't be proud of me just yet." Mouth tells her. "I haven't found the story _yet_."

"Oh, please." Sarah says. "It's the Ravens, right? Tree Hill High? Something crazy is always going down at that school."

"Yeah." Mouth agrees. "When me and my friends were going there."

"Well," Sarah begins. "Nathan and Haley work there, right?"

Mouth nods, shrugs.

"You have a point." Mouth says. "Plus, there's _always _something going on with Nathan and Haley."

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Skills and Jamie are playing _Nintendo Wii_. Suddenly, Skills throws down his controller and turns to a disappointed, defeated Jamie.

"_Yes_!" Skills says happily, just as Nathan walks into the door. "I _win_! You _lose_! I own this game! Take _that_, J-Bob!"

Jamie looks at Skills, pointing behind him toward Nathan. Skills turns around with a embarrassing look on his face.

"Dude," Nathan begins. "He's only five."

"Man," Skills begins. "This kid has been beating me all day. I finally beat his behind. I got excited."

"He's right, Daddy." Jamie says. "I have been beating his behind all day."

Nathan laughs.

"Where's your Mom?" Nathan asks.

"In her bedroom." Jamie says, pointing down the hall.

"Thanks." Nathan says, proceeding down the hall. "Keep playing - I mean, keep _beating _your Uncle Skills."

"That is not a problem." Jamie says, as they both pick up their controllers and continue.

Nathan knocks on the door to the master bedroom.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Brooke knocks on Peyton's bedroom and enters.

"Can I come in?" Brooke asks. "You're not, like, making up for not having a boyfriend or husband in here, are you?"

"No." Peyton says. "I am not Brooking myself, _Brooke_."

"Fine." Brooke says sitting next to her. "I would be."

"And hence why it's called _Brooking _yourself." Peyton says.

Brooke gasps lightly and jokingly. Peyton sticks her tongue out at her.

"So," Brooke begins. "What were you really doing today?"

"I told you." Peyton says. "Errands."

"Oh, come on." Brooke says. "_All _day?"

"Yes." Peyton says not being able to keep a straight face to successfully lie to Brooke.

"Oh, I knew it!" Brooke says excitedly. "Errands was just a cover up to what you were really doing. OK. Lets see. You weren't in here -- Brooking yourself, so you must not be having any sexual desires. You're technically still married, and you tried covering up where you were today with a lame excuse like 'errands.' Oh, I got it! You met somebody, like a _guy_."

Peyton looks down with a guilty look on her face.

"Oh," Brooke says happily. "I'm so good at this. I knew it. So, who is it? Where did you meet him? Is he hot?"

"His name's Ben." Peyton says. "I met him at TRIC, and he's _gorgeous_."

"So," Brooke smiles. "Is there enough electricity to light up a city between you two?"

"Oh, I don't know." Peyton shrugs. "I guess so far. It's only been two dates. But he is really sweet."

"Oh, you're so scandalous." Brooke smiles at her. "Your divorce isn't even final yet and you're already lip-locking with other guys."

Peyton looks down, guilty.

"That was a joke, by the way." Brooke tells her.

"I know." Peyton says. "But I do feel a bit guilty for dating so soon, especially when I'm technically stll married to Luke."

"Peyton," Brooke begins. "Lucas was practically dating Anna even before either of you filed for divorce. You have absolutely _nothing _to feel guilty about. OK? You hear me?"

Peyton nods.

"Thanks, Brooke." Peyton smiles.

"Alright." Brooke says, putting her arm around Peyton. "How would you like to help me move into my new house tonight after the Ravens' game?"

"I'm there." Peyton nods.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Nathan shuts their bedroom door. Haley is laying down in bed with her eyes closed.

"You awake?" Nathan asks.

"Just tired." Haley says. "How are you?"

"Well," Nathan begins. "Skills is playing Wii with Jamie, so they'll be busy for hours."

"_Oh_, yeah?" Haley stands up, putting her arms around Nathan.

Nathan kisses Haley. She kisses him back. Nathan lays Haley down on the bed as he's kissing her. He stops, as he's kneeling on the bed with both his knees on either side of Haley. He takes off his shirt, and Haley lays looking up at his chest and eyes. Nathan has a gold necklace dangling from his neck.

"_Mmm_." Haley says. "Come here." Haley says, taking her hand and pulling lightly on his gold chain.

**Flashback: Their senior year, in Nathan's bedroom:**

Nathan is on top of Haley with his shirt off, Haley is tugging lightly with her hand on Nathan's necklace, laying down. They begin to kiss and lock hands.

**/End of Flashback: Present Time:**

"What is it?" Nathan asks Haley.

"I just got deja vu, I guess." Haley says.

"You mean you remembered something?" Nathan asks. "What is it?"

"I just remembered a time like this between us." Haley says. "Except we were in a different room, and your head was shaved."

"I haven't shaved my head since high school, for the basketball team." Nathan says. "That must be what you remembered, our senior year -- the first time we had sex again since you had gotten back from tour."

"That's so sweet." Haley smiles. "I remembered our first time when we got back together."

"You know what else?" Nathan asks. "That was also the night Jamie was conceived."

Haley smiles, putting her hands around Nathan's neck.

"Skills and Jamie will be playing for a few hours, huh?" Haley asks.

"Yup." Nathan says. "At least."

They start kissing again, locking their hands together.

**Cut To:**

**THAT NIGHT - RAVENS GAME.**

Brooke and Jake are walking in the parking lot. Jake stops and goes in front of Brooke.

"I need to tell you something." Jake says. "I kind of told someone about us."

"What? That we had sex? Nice." Brooke says sarcastically. "Who?"

"Nathan." Jake replies.

"Oh, my God." Brooke says. "So that's why he was acting so funny earlier."

"You're not mad, are you?" Jake asks.

"No." Brooke says. "I want our friends to know about us. It's just kind of hard to tell people about us when _I _don't even know what we are."

"Well," Jake begins. "What _I _do know is I like the time we've been spending together. I also know I've come to realize I like you a lot, Brooke."

"I feel the same way about you." Brooke smiles.

"So, then," Jake says. "We're at a basketball game that all of our friends will be at. And I'm pretty sure they have hot dogs at the concession stand. Maybe this could be our first date."

"Are you suggesting that we tell all of our friends about us on our first date - _here_?" Brooke asks.

"We'll ease into it." Jake says. "Play it by ear."

"Play what by ear?" Mouth asks as he walks up to them with Sarah tangled up in his arm.

Jake and Brooke look over at them - surprised.

"Sorry." Mouth apologizes. "We were snooping. We were just walking to the gym. Play what by ear, though?"

"We were just betting on who we think will win tonight." Jake says quickly.

"Dude, that's messed up." Mouth says. "You'd actually bet on another team that wasn't Nathan's?"

Mouth smirks and pats Jake's back. Brooke, Mouth, and Sarah smile at each other.

"Well," Mouth begins. "We'll see you two inside. Glad to see you back in town, Jake."

Mouth and Sarah walk away.

"Wow." Brooke says to Jake. "Peyton never told me how much you suck at lying."

"Speaking of Peyton," Jake says. "She's the one we should be afraid to tell the most. Lucas too."

"Lucas and Peyton are both dating other people." Brooke informs him. "They won't care."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Boys' locker rooms. The Ravens team players are standing around an isle of the locker room. Nathan is standing in the front of the isle speaking to them.

"You've guys have played great in the first half of the season." Nathan tells them. "Now maybe that's good enough for you. Maybe you _don't _want a shot at that state championship. But I do - again. And I'm going to do everything in my power to help us get there. But you all have to do your part, too. Anyone who doesn't have it in them to play hard, walk out of this locker room right now."

No one moves.

"Good." Nathan says. "Now lets kick some Lakeside Lions butt."

The team roars in agreement, chanting, as they stand up and march out, proceeding to the exit of the locker room. Nathan smiles and walks behind the team.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Gymnasium. There's cheerleaders on the sidelines, the Ravens are on one side of the court, while the Lions are on the other. Mouth and Sarah are sitting in the middle section of the audience - Mouth has his video camera beside him ready to catch good footage. Brooke and Jake are sitting on the top, trying to stay hidden. Nathan noticeably looks up in the crowd for Haley and Jamie, but doesn't see them. The referee blows the whistle and the game begins.

"Hey, babe." Sarah says. "I'm OK with sitting here alone if you need you go down there to get the best footage you can."

"Are you sure?" Mouth asks.

"Yeah." Sarah nods. "I know how important this is to you. Go."

"I can wait until Haley and Jamie get here." Mouth suggests.

"Not necessary." Sarah says. "Go."

"OK." Mouth smiles. They kiss and Mouth proceeds down to the court on the sidelines, setting up his video camera.

Suddenly, Lucas and Anna walk in the opposite door of where Sarah is sitting. They proceed to the bleachers opposite of Sarah.

"We gotta sit somewhere Josh can see me." Anna says.

"Chances are," Lucas begins. "Peyton is going to be here. So we also need to sit somewhere Peyton can't see us."

Anna chuckles.

"I wonder if there's a seat in the house that we can be both visible and invisible from." Anna says.

Lucas points to the middle section of the bleachers closest to them. They walk up there and sit down.

"Oh, great." Lucas says.

"What?" Anna asks. "Peyton?"

"No." Lucas says. "Sarah. Mouth's girlfriend."

"Well," Anna begins. "That's OK, right?"

"Well the thing is," Lucas begins. "Where Sarah is, you can bet Mouth is too. And where Mouth is, Peyton is likely to be too."

"Just relax." Anna tells him. "I'm sure Peyton's over everything."

"You don't know Peyton too well, do you?" Lucas asks. "OK. You're right. I'm here with you. Who cares if Peyton sees us? This is a public event."

Anna smiles, as Lucas puts his arm around her.

**Cut To:**

Outside gymnasium. Parking lot. Peyton and Ben are holding hands walking toward the gym.

"I'm still not sure about taking my date to a place my ex-husband is guaranteed to be." Peyton tells him.

"It's a big gym." Ben says. "I doubt we'll run into him. Plus all of your other friends will be there, too, right?"

Peyton nods.

"Besides," Ben begins. "Your ex-husband is with another girl, right? I doubt he'll be even thinking about you while he's dating another girl."

"You obviously don't know Lucas very well, do you?" Peyton asks.

Suddenly, Haley and Jamie come running up behind Peyton and Ben.

"Peyton!" Haley says. "Peyton!"

Peyton and Ben turn around.

"Oh, good." Haley says. "It is you. I wasn't sure just seeing the back of your head."

"Hey, Hales." Peyton smiles, as she looks down at Jamie. "And hello, Jamie. You excited about your dad's big game?"

"Yeah!" Jamie says. "And Uncle Skills is meeting us here, too!"

"Oh, _wow_." Peyton says.

"Can we sit next to you guys in there?" Haley asks.

"Sure." Peyton says.

"OK - thanks." Haley says. "We'll meet you inside. Jamie just wants to stop by the concession and get a hot dog."

Peyton nods, as Haley walks off to the gym with Jamie.

"I'm OK with your friend sitting next to us," Ben begins. "But don't you think she'll _probably _figure out we're dating? I thought you wanted to keep us on the down-low for awhile?"

"It's only Haley." Peyton says. "Besides, she has amnesia right now."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill gymnasium. Inside. Basketball game is going on. Mouth is recording the action. Sarah is sitting alone. Lucas and Anna are sitting comfortably together. Suddenly, on Sarah's side of the bleachers, Jamie, Ben, Peyton, and Haley walk in the door. Jamie has a hot dog in his hands. Ben and Peyton are standing together.

"I hope it's OK that we're late." Haley says.

"I'm sure it's fine." Peyton says.

"Oh," Haley begins. "There's Nathan. Lets go sit on Daddy's side, Jamie."

Haley takes Jamie's hand and proceeds into the second row of Sarah's side of the bleachers. As Peyton and Ben proceed after them, Peyton looks over across the court and sees Lucas and Anna in her view. She stares for a moment. Suddenly, Lucas and Peyton lock eyes with each other.

"Uh, oh." Anna says. "There's Peyton. Well, see, she's sitting across the room. No problem."

"Who's that guy she's with?" Lucas asks himself out loud.

"Somebody she met?" Anna asks. "This is great news. See? She really is over everything. I was right - you have to say it. Go on. Say it."

Anna stops smiling as she sees Lucas _not _taking his eyes off Peyton and Ben, as they proceed to sit down next to Haley and Jamie.

"Luke." Anna says with waving her hand in front of him. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

Lucas turns to Anna.

"Of course not." Lucas says. "I'm just shocked she's with another guy and didn't tell me."

"Let me get this straight." Anna says. "You expect your ex-wife to tell you when she starts dating again?"

"We've always been friends, we've always talked." Lucas says. "No matter what. And I didn't sign the papers yet."

"Well," Anna begins. "Maybe you should."

"I haven't received them yet." Lucas says. "I haven't checked my mail, either."

"Do you wanna go?" Anna asks. "I mean, we don't have to be here. None of your friends like me. You're uncomfortable being anywhere around your ex-wife and her new guy. And Josh will understand if I leave."

Lucas is silent, as Anna looks straight ahead - she sees Principal Turner eying her and Lucas from down below, as he stands near the court.

"On second thought," Anna begins. "We may _have _to go." Anna gestures toward Turner looking at them.

"I can't believe he's looking at us." Lucas says. "I don't work here anymore. You're 18. This is ridiculous."

"I have to go to the ladies' room." Anna excuses herself. "I'll take care of Turner on my way down."

Anna walks down the bleachers' steps and begins to walk by Turner, who gives her a disapproving glare.

"We have every right to be here, Mr. Turner." Anna tells him. "Mind her own business."

Anna walks away, and out of the gym. Over by Ben, Haley, and Jamie, Peyton proceeds to stand.

"I'll be in the ladies' room." Peyton says. "Be right back."

Peyton begins to walk down. Over on the other side of the gymnasium, Turner gestures Lucas down to him with his hand. Lucas rolls his eyes and walks down to Turner. They step right outside the exit door near the bleachers.

"Looks like I was right." Turner says. "You've been having a relationship with a student here."

"I've only been dating Anna since I haven't worked here anymore. And she's 18. You can't do anything about it."

"Mr. Scott," Turner begins. "Just about every student who goes to this school is in this room tonight _with _their parents, too. How do you think it's going to look - how _I'm _going to look if one of my ex staff members is here on a date with one of his old students?"

"I don't care what people think." Lucas says.

"Well, I do." Turner says. "I have to. This is a high school I'm trying to run here, and I don't think I need to tell you that this school doesn't need _you _to give it a bad reputation. If you're not out of here in twenty minutes - with or without Anna - I'll be forced to call the police and have them remove you."

"Call the police." Lucas says. "What are they going to do? Arrest me for being on a date with a legal adult?"

"No." Turner says. "When you were spending some quality time with Anna, time that some said looked like dating, not only was she your student, but she was also still 17. And when I fired you, I said you were not welcome back into this school because of your unprofessional relations with a student. So, the police will arrest you for trespassing and having relations with a student and minor. The chose is yours, Mr. Scott."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Girls' restroom. Two of the stall doors are closed. One opens and Peyton walks out and proceeds to wash her hands. Then, Anna walks out of the other stall and sees Peyton. Peyton sees Anna's reflection through the mirror and turns around.

"Oh." Peyton says. "Hello, home wrecker."

"Peyton - " Anna begins. "I don't want trouble. I don't want to fight. I like Lucas a lot, and I'm happy with him. I just want all of us to get along."

Anna begins to head for the door.

"You know," Peyton begins. "It's so obvious that he's only with you to rebound over me."

Anna turns around, slightly laughing at the comment.

"Actually," Anna begins. "What's obvious to _me _is that Lucas left you because _you're _a baby wrecker."

Anna turns around and leaves. Peyton is left agape with Anna's final comment.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Gym. Inside. Basketball game is going on. Lucas is sitting in the bleachers, waiting for Anna. Turner is by the gym exit door. Everyone else is in their said seats. Anna walks into the gym entrance/exit opposite of Turner. As she gets to the court to walk over to Lucas, Haley sees, and Peyton walks through the same door Anna just did.

"_Anna_!" Peyton yells to get her attention, and begins running toward Anna.

Anna turns around and gasps seeing Peyton coming toward her, furious.

"You _btch_!" Peyton says to her as she jumps Anna and the two end up on the floor, fighting, pulling each other's hair, etc. The game stops, as the referee calls a time out. All of the players, Nathan, and Turner proceed over to Anna and Peyton - who are rolling on the floor fighting.

Suddenly, as Haley is watching the fight, she begins to experience a memory.

**Flashback: Senior year basketball game (mid night madness):**

All of the cheerleaders are fightings. All of the guy players are fighting each other, too.

**New Flashback:**

Haley and Nathan getting married senior year. Jamie being born. Various flashbacks and her and Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, etc. Flashbacks all through high school, college, and recently.

**/End of Flashback: Present Time:**

Tree Hill High gymnasium. Ben pulls Peyton off Anna and grabs onto her by the arms. Lucas grabs a hold of Anna, as they are both kicking toward the other.

"Stop it!" Anna says.

"How could you say something so low?" Peyton asks furiously. Ben backs up with Peyton away from Anna and Lucas. Jake and Brooke watch closely, stunned.

"Ms. Sawyer," Turner begins. "Have you been drinking?"

Peyton looks down.

"We had a _few _before we came here." Ben says. "That's all. We weren't drunk."

"I hope she _is_ drunk." Turner says. "Because I'd hate for Ms. Sawyer's actions right now are a result of being sober."

Brooke steps forward.

"Mr. Turner," Brooke begins. "I would just like to say this is way out of character for Peyton. She would not do this unless provoked."

"I saw, Ms. Davis." Turner says. "Ms. Sawyer jumped Anna without being provoked. Now, will the four of you - " Turner says pointing to Anna, Lucas, Peyton, and Ben. " - Step off of this school's property, and do _not _set foot back in any of these school's walls again, before I call the police for real? Anna, you are the exception. You may continue to attend this school until you graduate."

Anna, Lucas, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, and Ben all begin to walk to the exit.

"One more thing you three." Turner says. "You graduated from this school years ago. Start living your adult lives and stay away from this place."

The six walk out of the gym. As the game begins to start up again, Haley walks down to Nathan. Jamie is sitting in his seat quietly.

"Nathan," Haley begins. "What are we doing here?"

Nathan turns around.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asks. "Are you feeling OK, Hales?"

"I just don't know how I got here." Haley says.

"Oh, no." Nathan says. "You were doing so well remembering. Don't tell me the amnesia has taken over again."

"What are you talking about, Nathan?" Haley asks. "What amnesia?"

"Oh." Nathan says. "Hales, do you remember your life, our past - everything?"

"Nathan," Haley begins. "The last thing I remember you know in California with Rachel and your son and I was on my way to -- "

"The train station." Nathan says. "To run away with Chris Keller."

"How did you know that?" Haley asks.

"Just a second." Nathan says, as he blows his whistle, signaling the referee to call a time out. "I'm gonna need few minutes."

"Everything OK, Coach?" Josh asks as he approaches Nathan.

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "Just watch Jamie for me, OK?"

Josh nods, as Nathan and Haley go outside of the gym.

"Hales," Nathan begins. "For the last two months you've had amnesia. That night you went to the train station and Peyton was in the hospital, you got into a car accident which caused the amnesia. Brooke called me and told me what happened, so I came home immediately. Chris was also at the hospital and told me everything."

"So, you know I kissed him." Haley says. "Nathan, I am sorry. But not for kissing Chris - just for kissing him while I was still married to you."

"No apologies." Nathan says. "We both screwed up. I did the same with Rachel. But all of that is over now. I love you, Haley."

"Do you not remember what was going on before the accident?" Haley asks. "Nathan, I don't want to be with you. How you treat me when you're depressed, and how you neglect Jamie on your bad days, I can't do all of that anymore."

"I haven't been like that for awhile." Nathan says. "We've been a family for the last two months, Haley."

"Wait." Haley says. "So you've been playing house with Jamie and me - or whoever I was when I had amnesia?"

"I wasn't playing." Nathan says. "I had a second chance to do things right, and took it. But I was honest with you. I told you all about my screw ups and you still wanted to be with me."

"What you did was take advantage of my condition," Haley begins. "And manipulate the situation. You should have waited for me to get my memory back to work things out. Not be in a relationship with me, have sex with me, when you know that's not how things were before my accident."

"What are you saying?" Nathan asks.

"I want to continue where things left off," Haley begins. "Before my accident - with Chris. And you should go be with Rachel and your son."

"Haley - " Nathan begins.

"We had so many problems before my accident, Nathan." Haley says. "We weren't even _together_. And you think all of that just goes away because you were playing house with Jamie and some other girl who wasn't me for two months? You just made everything worse."

"It was you, Haley." Nathan says.

"No." Haley says. "It was me physically, but not mentally."

"I was honest with you, about everything." Nathan says.

"You were lying to yourself." Haley says. "I want a divorce. It's over, Nathan."

Haley walks away. Nathan goes back into the gym, depressed.

**Cut To:**

Inside Tree Hill High gymnasium. Nathan walks back in and sees Skills walking toward him.

"Nate," Skills begins. "Where have you been, boy? I got here ten minutes ago - the game was paused and you were no where in sight."

"I got divorced." Nathan says, as he passes by Skills angrily to go back to the game.

Mouth sees Nathan upset and walks over to him.

"Dude," Mouth begins. "Are you OK? You don't look so good."

"Haley just left me." Nathan says. "For good."

"What?" Mouth asks. "Why?"

"Haley's back - her memory." Nathan says. "Anyway, I got to get this game going again."

"Look," Mouth begins. "If you're not up for it, just do a forfeit. It's OK."

"Would you ever forfeit that story you're trying to get for a girl?" Nathan asks.

Mouth is silent.

"Exactly." Nathan says. "Alright. I'm back. Lets do this!" Nathan says gesturing to the referee.

The referee blows his whistle and the game begins again. Immediately back into the game and one of the opponents fouls Josh just as he steals the ball.

"Foul!" The referee says, as Josh prepares to do a free throw.

"You got to be kidding me!" Nathan says upset at the ref. "Foul? That guy should be out of this game! He di that intentionally to my boy!"

"Just calm down." The referee says. "_You _don't want to get thrown out of this gym, do you?"

"Oh," Nathan begins. "You think you're such a tough guy? Listen _pal_, I'm Nathan Scott!" Nathan shoves the ref.

"No, you listen." The referee says. "You're a#s is out of -- "

Suddenly, one of the players from the other team puts his hands on Nathan to get him away from the ref.

"Just step back, man." The player says.

"Get your hands off me, punk!" Nathan says, as he grabs the player by his jersey.

Mouth looks stunned as he is videotaping everything. Some game officials pull Nathan away.

"You're out of here, son!" The referee says. "Your team's gotta finish without a coach now! _Out_!"

Nathan throws down his whistle in anger and exits the gym. Sarah looks down at Mouth - worried - as Mouth looks back up at her, shutting off his camera.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's apartment. Outside. Peyton and Ben walk up to the door.

"Thanks for walking me up." Peyton tells Ben.

"Just want to make sure you get in OK." Ben says. "How are you doing?"

"I'm OK." Peyton says. "Better."

Ben nods.

"Good." Ben says. "Glad to hear it."

"So," Peyton begins. "Do you ever want to see me again after how I acted at the game?"

"Of course I do." Ben says. "I understand there's a lot of history there with you and Lucas. Hell, I'd probably do worse if I was drunk and in the same room as my ex-girlfriend and her new man. Anyway, I like you a lot, Peyton. And it's going to take a lot more than tonight to get me to go away."

Peyton smiles. As they look at each other, they kiss sweetly.

"Well," Ben begins. "Good night. Get to bed." Ben smiles at her. "Call me in the morning. I'll take you for some coffee to shake off that hangover you're going to have."

"Count on it." Peyton smiles.

Ben walks away, as Peyton turns to her front door and walks in, and then closes the door behind her. Brooke walks out from the kitchen.

"Are you too scared to spend the night in your own house?" Peyton chuckles.

"I want to be honest with you, Peyton." Brooke says. "I didn't go to the game with Jake tonight as a friend. It was a date. We've been together lately, Peyton."

"Oh." Peyton says surprised.

"Are you OK with that?" Brooke asks.

"Since when?" Peyton asks.

"Christmas." Brooke says. "It just happened."

Peyton hugs Brooke.

"As long as you're happy," Peyton begins. "I'm happy, too. You've been through so much this year with Mouth and Sarah getting engaged - you deserve this, Brooke."

"Thank you." Brooke says, relieved. "Now I have something to ask you."

"OK." Peyton says. "But it better not be about me being your maid of honor, because I think it's too soon for you and Jake."

"Shut up." Brooke laughs. "Actually, I have this big house that I just bought and this best friend living in this tiny apartment. Do you wanna move in with me, P Sawyer?"

"Of course, Brooke!" Peyton smiles happily, as they hug.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High locker room. Nathan is leaning up against the lockers. Skills walks to Nathan.

"Mouth's watching Jamie." Skills says. "And I'm about to bring you home so we can find Haley."

"I don't want to see her." Nathan says. "She's right. We had so many problems before the accident, what was I thinking? That it would just all erase because she had amnesia? Well, it did for awhile. But now it's time I face reality again."

"What are you going to do?" Skills asks.

"Give her what she wants." Nathan says. "Let he go be with Chris - or pursue her music - or both."

"I don't know." Nathan shrugs. "Be there for Jamie, I guess."

"Who are you gonna let be there for you, man?" Skills asks. "Lucas, me, Mouth, Brooke, Peyton - we're all here for you, man."

"Thanks." Nathan says.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Haley is in her bedroom, closing a suitcase. She begins to talk on her cell to someone.

"Hey." Haley says. "It's me. I'm glad I got you. I'm back - my memory - I remember everything. Do you want to meet up tonight?"

Haley hangs up the phone, picks up her suitcase, and walks down the hall to the front door.

**Cut To:**

Outside Lucas' house. Lucas opens up his mail box and there's a few letters. On the outside of one, he sees it's from the Tree Hill Courthouse. He begins to tear it opened.

**Cut To:**

Inside Lucas' house. He is sitting at the kitchen table with a pen and reading some papers. Lucas picks up his pen and signs the papers next to the _X_. He then folds them up and puts it in an envelope. Suddenly, he receives a text message.

**Close-up of Lucas' cell:** "_Can you meet me on top of Karen's Cafe?_"

**Cut To:**

On top of Karen's Cafe building. Haley is standing there with her suitcase next to the brick wall. Lucas enters through the door and sees Haley.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asks.

"To be with Chris - maybe, if he wants." Haley says. "And maybe find my way back to singing."

"What?" Lucas asks. "Haley, it's -- you're back, aren't you?"

"Oh. Yeah." Haley says. "I forgot."

Lucas laughs, and walks over and hugs her.

"Now, why are you leaving Nathan?" Lucas asks.

"I don't want to be with Nathan." Haley says. "You remember what a jerk he was being."

"Yeah." Lucas says. "But he's really stepped up these past few months and he's really changed. Just stay long enough to see it."

"He took advantage of the fact I couldn't remember anything," Haley begins. "And used that to try and pretend like our problems were resolved. He left me for Rachel, and he only came back because of my accident. It's time me and him go the ways we wanted to before my accident."

"Haley, listen to me." Lucas says, walking over to the brick wall and taking out their predictions. "When you had amnesia, I came up here with you to make new predictions, or New Year resolutions - or whatever you wanna call them. Do you know what you wrote down?"

Haley shakes her head. Lucas gets out Haley's recent New Year's prediction, and begins reading it.

"_'I will get my memory back and Nathan, Jamie, and I will be the happy family we were meant to be.'_" Lucas says, folding the paper up and handing it to her.

"I didn't write that, Luke." Haley says. "And I will be in touch with Jamie, just as soon as I figure out how to explain this to him. I just wanted to say goodbye to you, Luke - for now, at least. You're my best friend."

Lucas and Haley hug, as they both begin to get sad. Suddenly, Haley picks up her suitcase and walks out of the door, closing it behind her. Lucas then takes out his New Year's prediction and unfolds it, as he looks at it.

**Close-Up of New Year Prediction:** "I will fall madly in love with Anna."

Lucas smiles, as he puts the prediction away and back into the brick wall.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	36. Running Scared

**Season 6. Chapter 6.14 (36). 'Running Scared.'**

_Voice over: (Haley James-Scott) -- _

_"I might have just got all of my memories back, but it's kind of ironic. I now feel like all of these memories are someone else's thoughts and experiences, like I didn't live them at all. Maybe it's because I've been disconnected from myself for so long - I don't know -, but I do know I don't like feeling this way. I guess that's why I'm here - to find peace, and happiness, and get away from all of the drama back home. I do admit, though, I am afraid of -- "_

Haley is on a train writing in a journal. Chris Keller is sitting beside her.

"Haley," Chris says suddenly, as Haley then puts down her pen. "You've been writing in that journal forever." Chris continues. "Give me some attention."

"OK." Haley says. "God."

"Seriously, good show back there, Haley." Chris compliments her. "It's good to have you back."

"Thanks, Chris." Haley smiles, taking his hand. "It's good to be back."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' bedroom. Nathan is laying in his bed, on his stomach, asleep, with the covers half-covering his lower half as he is wearing a white tank top. Suddenly, Lucas walks in with a cup of coffee.

"Oh, no." Lucas says. "Did you fall back to sleep?"

"No." Nathan says picking up his head a little.

"Here's your coffee." Lucas says, placing the mug on the night stand.

Nathan sits up and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Nate," Lucas begins. "You gotta stop this. I know Haley left and you got suspended from the Ravens, but you're better than this. This isn't high school anymore. You can't just get drunk every time you have a problem. You don't want to go back down that alcoholic road of no return."

"Maybe I _do_." Nathan says. "Ever think of that? Give me one good reason why I should care if I'm a drunk again."

"Your son." Lucas says. "_Both _of them. I'm sure Jamie doesn't want to see his father like this again."

Nathan is silent.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. There's boxes all over the place, and there's pizza boxes thrown about, wine bottles, beer bottles, etc. Peyton and Brooke walk out from the hallway, with their hair messy, looking tired, looking at the messy house in disbelief.

"Oh...my God." Brooke says. "I haven't felt a hangover this bad since high school."

"I haven't seen a house this messy since our high school parties." Peyton adds.

"Do you remember it looking this bad last night?" Brooke asks.

"We should start to clean up." Peyton says.

"Why don't we just call our boys to help us?" Brooke asks.

"Oh, yeah." Peyton says. "Call the boys to help us clean up from the party we didn't invite them to. That'll go over well."

Brooke grins, while starting to pick up the pizza boxes to clean up.

"How's things going with Ben anyway?" Brooke asks. "He seems really nice. Not to mention he's crazy about you."

"Oh," Peyton begins. "Things are going wonderfully. How are things with Jake?"

"Good." Brooke says. "He's been really sweet. Listen, are you sure there's no weirdness with that?"

"I'm positive, Brooke." Peyton assures her. "Just be happy with him. You both deserve each other."

Brooke smiles.

**Cut To:**

W.E.C.T. News Station. Mouth is in the film room going over videotapes.

**Close-Up of Video Screen:** Nathan at the Ravens game as he puts his hand on the other team's player and pushes the referee.

Suddenly, Mouth's boss walks in. Mouth shuts off the video screen.

"McFadden." The boss says. "You get any footage of the Ravens' coach putting his hands on that high school basketball player?"

"No, sir." Mouth shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

"Well," The boss begins. "Guess you just don't have what it takes to be a sports reporter." The boss turns to the exit.

"Uh, sir." Mouth says, standing up. The boss turns around. "I quit. _That's _why I'm sorry."

The boss shakes his head.

"Your mistake." The boss says, closing the door behind him.

**END OF TEASER.**

Haley is singing in front of a bunch of people on stage. Chris is watching from off-stage, smiling. Haley keeps looking back at him and smiling.

"_I wanna be somebody," _Haley sings_. "I wanna be somebody. I wanna be someone. I-I wanna be somebody, who can face the things that I've been running from. Let me feel, I don't care if I break down..._"

The crowd dances along. Haley takes a short pause to look back at Chris.

**Cut To:**

Mouth/Sarah's apartment. Sarah is professionally dressed as she is walking down the stairs with her purse around her shoulders. Suddenly, Mouth walks in the door with a smile on his face.

"Hi." Mouth says happily.

"Hey, smiley." Sarah replies. "Good day at work? Even though you should still be there right now." Sarah sounds confused.

"I quit." Mouth says.

"_What_?" Sarah asks. "And you're happy because of this? Why would you quit now?"

"We're going to leave in a less than a month, anyway." Mouth says. "And besides, I didn't want to stay at a place that would only make me a sports reporter if I used footage that would make things worse for my friend. I plan to be a sports reporters with hard work in California - with my girl, and soon-to-be bride."

"You're quite charming, Mouth McFadden." Sarah smiles, giving him a kiss. "So, what are you going to do in the next month?"

"Help you get ready for the wedding." Mouth says. "We can start today. Now, in fact."

"Well, that would be great," Sarah begins. "But some of us still have work to go to."

"Come on." Mouth says. "You're going to quit in two weeks anyway. Just quit now."

"Well, alright." Sarah says. "Spending the day together while planning our wedding does sound really good."

"Awesome." Mouth says. "We will go to the news station and you can quit, and then we can go straight to the mall."

**Cut To:**

Skills' apartment. Skills has a towel wrapped around his waist as he exits the bathroom. There's a knock on his front door, so he goes to answer it. It's Lucas standing in the door way.

"What's up, dog?" Skills says extending out his arm and fist to Lucas. Lucas hits Skills' fist with his own.

"You always answer the door naked?" Lucas asks.

"If you want." Skills teases, as he gestures and pretends to undo his towel, he stops and smirks. "So, how's it going?"

"Ah. Fine, I guess." Lucas shrugs. "Just worried about Nathan. He's been drinking since Haley's left."

"That's too bad." Skills says. "Can't get through to him?"

"No." Lucas says. "Feel free to try if you want."

"I just may do that." Skills says.

"So," Lucas begins. "How have _you _been?"

"What do you mean?" Skills asks.

"Well, you know." Lucas says. "You had a life in the _NBA. _You were living your dream, until you got thrown out. I mean, you've been back in Tree Hill for some months now. What's your next move?"

"Ah." Skills says. "Big questions from Counselor Scott."

"Na, man." Lucas says. "Seriously. What's your plan? Or don't you have one?"

"Just taking things one day at a time." Skills admits. "Hoping _something _will jump out at me."

"Well, you know," Lucas begins. "I hear there's a head coaching position open at Tree Hill High."

"Yeah." Skills says. "Just that position seems to be a little cursed, don't you think?"

"Well," Lucas begins. "You can always try for an assistant coaching position at, say, I don't know, Lakeside High."

"Yeah, we'll see." Skills says. "If that's what I want, I'll definitely hit it up there."

"Oh, hey." Lucas says. "Anna's suppose to email me a picture of us that we took yesterday at the ice skating rink. Can I use your laptop?"

"Yeah, man." Skills nods. "In my bedroom."

"Gotcha." Lucas says, as he goes back to Skills' room.

Lucas enters the door/bedroom and sits down in front of the laptop. He turns on the monitor and proceeds to click on the internet service link. As it loads, the default page comes up which is a dating site called, "_Lust Factor_." Skills' name on the site is already logged in, and just as Lucas is about to type in the internet address window box, an instant message pops up.

**Instant Message:** "_Hey BBallPlayer13!_"

Lucas looks surprised and begins typing in the instant messenger window.

**Instant Message:** "_Hey, what's up?_"

Lucas clicks _send_, and beings to chuckle.

"Hey, Skills!" Lucas says out loud enough for Skills to hear him. "You gotta get in here!"

**Instant Message:** "_Nothing much. Just getting ready for work._"

Suddenly, Skills enters the room and checks out the laptop screen.

"Hey!" Skills says, looking embarrassed. "That ain't no _Yahoo! Mail _site!"

"Sorry." Lucas laughs. "It just came up when I clicked on the internet."

"Whatever, man." Skills says.

"You're actually on a _dating site_?" Lucas asks.

"Hey, man." Skills says. "Not all of us have high school girls kissing us while we still married."

"Come on." Lucas says. "You used to play professional basketball. You really need help from the internet to find a date?"

"_Used to_ being the key words." Skills tells him. "Na, man. You were right. Ever since I returned to Tree Hill I feel like I've been aimlessly moving through life with no real plan for myself. I just felt like I needed to spice things up - maybe get a serious relationship going."

"Na, I understand." Lucas says. "But - I mean - you don't even know this girl." Lucas says as he clicks on the girl's icon which directs him to her profile. "And she doesn't even have a picture?" Lucas turns to Skills. "You don't know what she looks like?"

"Man," Skills. "I don't care what she looks like. I've been having a great time talking to her. I don't have my pics up, either. I figure we'll find out when and if we meet up."

"You know," Lucas begins. "I think Brooke put Peyton on this site in high school."

"Brooke was just on here herself last year." Skills says.

"Really?" Lucas asks.

"Just do a search, her profile may still be up there." Skills says. "Besides, who do you think I got the idea from to go on there?"

"This is too crazy." Lucas laughs. "You do realize I'm going to tell all of our friends about this, right?"

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Brooke and Peyton are cleaning up.

"Next time we throw a party," Brooke begins. "Lets not let the guests leave until they've helped clean up."

"Well," Peyton begins. "You know, then that means we won't be able to get drunk and not know what's going on at the next party."

"OK, never mind." Brooke changes her mind. "_We_ can clean up. It's fine."

**Cut To:**

Outside of Brooke's house. Jake and Ben pull up in their cars at the same time and park right in front of the driveway. They both get out of their cars holding coffees.

"Jake, right?" Ben asks.

"That's me." Jake nods, shaking Ben's hand. "Ben, right?"

"That's what it says on my driver's license." Ben nods. "So, I guess we had the same idea, huh?" Ben gestures toward the coffees.

"Oh, yeah." Jake says. "To bring our girlfriends a surprise coffee."

Ben nods, as they walk up to the front door together and Ben is about to press his finger on the door bell button.

**Cut To:**

Inside Brooke's house. The door bell rings.

"Who's that?" Brooke asks Peyton.

"Gee, I don't know." Peyton begins, looking at the door. "Just let me use my x-ray vision, Lois."

"Since when do you do _Superman _references?" Brooke asks.

"Lucas is surprisingly a fan." Peyton says.

Brooke smiles, as she walks to the door with Peyton and opens it.

"Surprise!" Ben and Jake say in unison as they hold the coffees in their hands.

Peyton and Brooke look at each other.

"Could you, uh, _not _yell?" Brooke asks, as Ben and Jake look confused.

"We have very, _very _bad hangovers." Peyton explains to them.

Ben and Jake peak inside the door, behind Peyton and Brooke.

"You threw a party here last night?" Ben asks.

Peyton and Brooke nod.

"And you didn't invite us?" Jake asks. "Thanks."

"It was -- " Brooke begins, looking at Peyton.

" -- More of a girl's thing." Peyton says, finishes Brooke's sentence.

"So," Ben begins. "We brought you coffee."

"And no," Jake begins. "We didn't _plan _to do it at the same time."

Peyton and Brooke grab their coffees.

"Thanks." Brooke and Peyton say in unison.

"Do you want to come in?" Peyton asks them.

"Yeah, sure." Ben accepts. "Any left over pizza?"

Jake and Ben begin to walk in passing Peyton and Brooke.

"Oh, no, honey." Brooke says. "If you stay, you're helping clean."

Ben and Jake walk into the kitchen to see how messy the place is. Peyton looks at Brooke, regarding her last comment.

"What?" Brooke asks. "We didn't call and ask them to come over and help. They came on their own."

**Cut To:**

W.E.C.T. News Station. Mouth and Sarah walk in to the news station. Suddenly, the same boss who talked to Mouth before sees Sarah and Mouth walk in.

"Oh," The boss says. "You're here. You're also late, but I'll forgive that if you stay over time. OK?"

"Uh, no." Sarah replies, declines.

"Excuse me?" The boss asks.

"I'm taking Mouth's lead, sir." Sarah tells him. "I quit."

The boss notices Sarah and Mouth are holding hands.

"How long have you two been together?" The boss asks.

"Awhile now." Sarah replies, vaguely.

"Well," The boss begins. "You two sure did a fine job at keeping your little romance a secret. If you both didn't quit today, I'd _fire _both of you love birds."

"Ah." Sarah replies. "Well, I'll be looking for my check in the mail soon for this pay period, k?"

"Me too." Mouth says. The boss nods.

"Have a great life together." The boss says sarcastically, as he notices Sarah's engagement ring. The boss begins to walk away.

"Thank you, sir!" Sarah replies, as he keeps walking - finally into the elevator.

Sarah and Mouth smile contently at each other as they turn to the exit to leave.

"_Marvin_!" A woman's voice yells. Mouth and Sarah turn around and it's Rhonda running toward them.

"Is it true?" Rhonda asks.

"Is what true?" Mouth asks her.

"I heard you quit." Rhonda clarifies.

"Yeah. It is." Mouth says. "Wait a second. I _just _quit this morning. How did you find out already?"

"Please - this is a _news station_." Rhonda says. "News travels fast here."

"Ah, gotcha." Mouth nods. "Well - we should be going now. We have a wedding to plan for."

Rhonda gasps surprisingly and happily.

"Aw," Rhonda begins. "You two are getting married?"

Mouth and Sarah smile at each other, while holding hands.

"Yeah." Mouth replies.

"This Valentine's Day." Sarah adds.

"Oh. Well," Rhonda begins, smiling. "Then I'll be expecting my invitation in the mail any day now. I'm sure you sent it already."

Mouth and Sarah glance at each other, awkwardly.

"Uh," Mouth stutters. "Yeah. Yeah - we just sent all the invites out earlier this week."

Sarah looks shocked at Mouth's response. Rhonda continues to smile.

"Oh, wonderful." Rhonda says. "Well, I'll see you both in a month then."

Mouth and Sarah put on 'fake' smiles.

"Well," Rhonda begins. "I should be getting back to work. You never know when that Nazi boss will pop out and see me standing around. Bye-bye, you adorable love birds!" Rhonda walks away.

"Nice going." Sarah says sarcastically. "You invited the woman to our wedding who almost broke us up by flirting with you - and when she isn't even on the guest's list!"

"So, what?" Mouth asks. "We're never going to see her again. Just don't invite her."

"We can't not send her an invitation now that your big mouth intervened!" Sarah replies.

"We have a lot of guests coming to the wedding." Mouth says. "If we do end up inviting her, you won't even notice her there."

"Are you kidding?" Sarah asks. "Her mouth's bigger than yours!"

Mouth chuckles, leading Sarah out of the news station with him.

**Cut To:**

Jamie's school. Mrs. Wait is reading a story book to the class, while some kids are sitting listening to her, and others are playing while listening. Jamie is playing with the toy train on the "play" tracks.

**Close-Up:** Jamie's hand (and the toy train) as he moves the train through a tunnel.

**Flashback - Few Days Earlier:**

**Close-Up:** Jamie's hand is moving his toy train out from a tunnel on the toy tracks. Suddenly, he hears his mom's voice, as he plays in his room.

"Hey, buddy." Haley says stepping into his room.

"Hi." Jamie replies.

"Where did you get that train?" Haley asks.

"Santa gave it to me." Jamie replies.

"Oh." Haley says. "I remember all of the cool stuff he gave me when I was your age."

"Like what?" Jamie asks.

"Like a rag doll," Haley begins. "And a mystery dating game, and a poncho."

"Boys' toys are so much cooler." Jamie says.

"Oh, yeah." Haley agrees with him. "You get basketballs, and trains, and action figures."

Jamie nods. Haley looks at a stuffed animal sitting on his bed.

"But, you know," Haley begins. "That bunny is kind of girl-ish."

"It is not!" Jamie says, running to his bed, as he picks up the fake bunny. "I love Chester."

Haley looks at him sweetly, as she begins to get misty-eyed.

"Come here, Jamie." Haley says, sitting on his bed. "Sit on momma's lap."

Jamie, with Chester, gets onto Haley's lap. She puts her arms around him.

"Momma," Jamie begins. "What's wrong?"

"There's no easy way to say this, buddy." Haley says. "But momma's gotta go away for a little awhile."

"Like to the grocery store?" Jamie asks.

"No." Haley replies. "Remember on your last birthday I sang that song for you?"

"Yeah." Jamie replies.

"I gotta go do that - sing." Haley explains. "Like on stage, in front of thousands of people. But I will be back, buddy."

"Will you be back before my next birthday?" Jamie asks.

"Absolutely." Haley says. "I promise. So, are you OK with this?"

Jamie nods.

"I guess." Jamie replies. "I'm going to miss you, mommy."

"Aw." Haley says. "I'm going to miss you too, buddy."

Jamie rests his head on Haley.

**/End of Flashback - Present Time:**

"Go up the hill!" One kid says to Jamie. "Move the train up the hill - come on!"

"Class," Mrs. Wait begins. "Why don't you all come sit down and listen to the story? You can play with the train later."

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Lucas walks into the school and sees the principal walking toward him.

"Someone must be excited that you got this job." The principal tells him.

"What?" Lucas asks.

"Check out your office." The principal says, as he walks by Lucas and into the boys' rest room.

Lucas gets an intrigued look on his face and proceeds down the hall to his office. As he approaches the door, he opens it and inside finds balloons all over the office and a blown-up picture of Anna and Lucas ice-skating sitting on top of his desk. Lucas steps inside slowly, as he leaves his door opened.

"Wow." Lucas says in awe, looking around at all the decorations. "I can't believe she did this."

The principals comes walking by Lucas' off and stops, looking in at the picture on his desk.

"I assume that's your girlfriend - or wife?" The principal asks. "She's cute. Lucky man."

"Thanks." Lucas nods as he smiles kind of embarrassingly. The principal walks away again.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' bedroom. Nathan is wearing jeans and is shirtless - he is proceeding to put on a t-shirt. Suddenly, Skills walks in.

"_Hey_." Nathan says, quickly finishing putting on his shirt. "I could've been naked."

"You sound like Lucas, man." Skills says.

"Speaking of Luke," Nathan begins. "Let me guess - he told you I've been hungover all week and asked you to come over and give me a motivational talk."

"I'm here because I want to be, dog." Skills tells him. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because I can." Nathan replies. "Why not?"

"Nate," Skills begins, sitting on the bed. "You gotta grow up eventually. You do this every time something goes wrong. Remember at the hospital when Rachel was in labor? Or when your mom died? You're doing the exact thing that made Haley leave in the first place."

"It just hurts too much if I'm not drunk." Nathan admits.

"You have a son to think about." Skills says. "And that little boy needs at least one parent sober and in the same town with him."

"I know." Nathan agrees.

"Listen, Nate." Skills says. "I have a lot going in my life, too. Actually, let me rephrase that. I _don't _have a lot going on in my life and that's part of the problem."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asks.

"Ever since I came back to Tree Hill last year," Skills begins. "I've had zero direction in my life. I was feeling sorry for myself for months for getting thrown out of the _NBA_ - and it did me no good at all. Do you know what I did to fix that?"

Nathan shakes his head.

"I seriously asked myself what will make me happy?" Skills says. "What will make my life feel more complete? And the answer to my question I found out was to fall in love. So what I did was join one of those online dating sites."

Nathan chuckles.

"Oh, God." Nathan comments.

"It's legit." Skills says. "It's not one of those sex sites. The point is, I stopped feeling sorry for myself and I found something that would make me happy. I found a way to get out of the ditch I've dug for myself. What's going to get you out of this?"

"I don't know." Nathan shrugs.

"Well," Skills begins. "Figure it out - and then make it happen."

Nathan nods, as Skills pats him on the back.

"Hang in there, OK?" Skills asks, as he leaves Nathan be and exits the room from the side/back door.

Nathan glances over at Lucas' night stand seeing a picture with Brooke in it. He looks at the picture and thinks.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Lucas' office. The balloons are still all over the room, but the blown-up picture is face down against the wall so it can't be seen. Lucas is typing on his laptop computer. Suddenly, Josh approaches Lucas' door way and knocks softly on the opened door. Lucas turns in his direction.

"Oh, Josh." Lucas says. "Did you transfer schools or something?"

"No." Josh replies. "I'm here on a mission."

"And what's that?" Lucas asks.

"I _don't _like you with Anna." Josh says bluntly. "I think you're too old for her, and, even with me being in high school, I can see the whole relationship is inappropriate considering she was your _student _at one time."

"And you're here to try and get me to end things with her." Lucas guesses.

"Na." Josh says. "She's my friend and I promised her I would just be happy for her. So that's what I'm going to do."

"Thank you, Josh." Lucas says.

"But make no mistake," Josh begins. "I'll be watching you with her. If you hurt her in _any _way I will get involved."

"Anna's lucky to have a friend like you who watches out for her." Lucas says. "Now I should be getting back to work."

Josh walks out without saying a word.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill mall. Mouth and Sarah are in a store looking at tablecloths, napkins, etc. Sarah holds up two wrapped up table cloths and shows Mouth.

"Pick." Sarah says.

"Um." Mouth says. "The white."

"Really?" Sarah asks, displeased.

"Well," Mouth begins. "I just think it's more wedding-y an elegant."

"Eh." Sarah shrugs, still unsatisfied.

"Alright." Mouth says. "Well, what color do you prefer?"

"I like the pink." Sarah states. "White is too, uh, traditional. And _blah_."

"You're not into being traditional?" Mouth asks.

"Oh, no." Sarah says. "I am. But not with wedding colors."

"OK." Mouth says. "Lets just decide on something else. I mean, who cares about the table cloth colors?"

"You're right." Sarah nods. "In fact, we should talk about more decisions over lunch."

"Why over lunch?" Mouth asks.

"I'm starving." Sarah replies.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. The place is all cleaned now. Brooke, Peyton, Ben, and Jake are sitting around with a bottle of wine and glasses.

"So, wait." Ben says. "You three all knew each in high school," Ben begins, gesturing toward Peyton and Jake. "And you two dated?"

Peyton, Brooke, and Jake nod.

"Well," Ben begins. "I totally feel like an outsider now."

"Aw." Peyton says putting her arm around him. "You're _my _outsider, baby."

"I like being an outsider." Ben grins, as Brooke, Jake, and Peyton laugh.

"So," Jake begins. "We have this whole house cleaned up - lets go do something fun. The four of us."

"I'm always down for something _fun_." Brooke winks.

"Not _that _kind of fun." Peyton tells Brooke.

"Yeah." Ben chimes in. "No swinging for us. Besides, I'm sure Peyton and Jake already -- uh." Ben stops.

Peyton, Jake, Brooke look awkward. Ben's embarrassed.

"Anyway," Jake begins. "So something fun, right? Lets go bowling. Couples bowling."

"Yeah." Brooke agrees. "That'll be fun. Jake and I, against Peyton and Ben."

Peyton and Ben nod in agreement.

**Cut To:**

Ten pins standing up at the end of a bowling lane. A ball suddenly comes rolling down the lane quickly and knocks _all _of them down.

"Yes!" Brooke smiles, as she high-fives Jake.

"That's my girl." Jake says. "I didn't know you were so good in bowling."

"Me either." Brooke shrugs.

"I guess those bowling lessons your parents paid for in 7th grade was worth every penny." Peyton tells Brooke.

"Who knew?" Brooke asks.

"Alright." Ben says grabbing his bowling ball. "I'm up. Peyton, wish me luck. We need to catch up to the brunette duo."

Ben begins to line his feet up at the lines, aiming his ball.

"Oh, wait!" Peyton says, running up in front of Ben, and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Good luck." Peyton winks.

"Best good luck charm ever." Ben smiles. Peyton sits back down.

Ben swings his arm, holding the ball, and throws it toward the pins.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Cafeteria. Lucas walks in and goes toward the food area. The principal walks in and sees Lucas, going to standing behind him.

"Late lunch?" The principal asks.

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "Had a lot of students who wanted to talk."

"You don't bring your own lunch?" The principal asks Lucas.

"Not today." Lucas replies. "Why? The food that bad here?"

"It's terrible." The principal nods.

"I must be missing something then." Lucas says. "Why are you buying the food if it's so awful?"

"I forgot my lunch in my fridge at home." The principal explains. "And I'm trying to save on gas money."

"Yeah." Lucas chuckles. "Gas is becoming ridiculous."

The principal nods in agreement.

"Hey, listen." Lucas says. "Sorry about my office and all of the decorations. I guess my girlfriend doesn't know that's not appropriate to do on a guy's first week at his new job."

"It's sweet, really." The principal says.

"Oh." Lucas says surprised. "Well, thanks for understanding -- "

"But if your girlfriend pulls a stunt like that again," The principal begins. "You might as well go back to Tree Hill High."

Lucas begins to look uncomfortable. Suddenly, the lunch lady comes out from the back.

"Next," The lunch lady says to Lucas. "Sir, you're next."

Lucas walks up to her, beginning to "order" his food.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill mall. Food court. Sarah and Mouth are sitting at one of the tables. They have empty coke bottles and empty plates sitting in front of them.

"Marvin," Sarah begins. "I'm worried."

"You must be if you're calling me _Marvin_." Mouth says.

"This is serious." Sarah replies. "We don't agree on _anything _regarding our wedding."

"Well," Mouth begins. "We can always just get hitched instead. Yeah - we can be at the airport with two tickets to Las Vegas in an hour, and be married by tonight. What do you say?" Mouth smirks, jokingly.

"Come on." Sarah says. "Be serious. I'm actually worried here."

"Of what?" Mouth asks.

"Of us not working out in the long run once we're married." Sarah admits. "What if this whole non agreement on the wedding stuff is actually a sigh that we shouldn't get married?"

"Someone's getting cold feet." Mouth tells her.

"Be serious." Sarah replies.

"Alright." Mouth says. "Listen, does it really matter if we don't agree on what color the tables should be, or if there should be chicken or steak, or what kind of music should be playing? As long as we agree for the most part on the big important issues, I think we'll be fine."

"Like what?" Sarah asks.

"I don't know." Mouth shrugs. "Like, how to raise our kids. Religion. Money and finances. That kind of stuff."

"OK." Sarah replies. "So what are your religious beliefs, anyway?"

"I'm Catholic." Mouth replies.

"You are?" Sarah asks.

"How did you not know that?" Mouth asks.

"_When _have we talked about religion?" Sarah asks. Mouth shrugs.

"So," Mouth begins. "What are you?"

"Jewish." Sarah replies.

"Interesting." Mouth responds. "So which way would we raise our children?"

Sarah shrugs. Neither of them say anything. They both begin to look uneasy, as they begin to drink their milkshakes to avoid talking.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' office. Lucas is eating his lunch at his desk. His door is closed, and suddenly someone knocks from the other side.

"Come on." Lucas calls out.

The door opens, and Anna walks in.

"This is sort of like deja vu, huh?" Anna smiles. "What happened to your day is always opened?"

"That was at Tree Hill High." Lucas says.

"Ah." Anna nods. "So, how did you like my surprise?"

"Sweet gesture." Lucas says. "Would have been more appropriate if it wasn't my new office you decorated at my new job."

"You didn't like it?" Anna asks, hurt.

"Like I said," Lucas begins. "It was a sweet gesture. But you should know better than to decorate a guy's office during his first week on a new job."

"Not a guy's office." Anna says. "My _boyfriend's _new office. Forgive me for being proud of you."

"OK." Lucas says. "Then take me out to dinner. _Don't _go marking your territory in my new office by blowing up pictures of us and hanging them on my walls."

"I put it on your desk." Anna corrects him, kind of in a smart-mouth way.

"Anna, come on." Lucas says. "Do you know what that looked like to other people? I don't want my new colleagues, or most of all my new boss, to think I have some insecure, jealous girlfriend."

"I can't believe this." Anna says. "I try and do something _nice _for you, and you insult me."

"Anna," Lucas begins. "I'm sorry, but you just don't go and _pimp _someone's office. OK? This is suppose to be a professional setting. And because you're my girlfriend, it just makes you look insecure. I mean, what, Anna - were you hoping my female colleagues would see that picture because you don't entirely trust me?"

"That is not it." Anna says, in disbelief. "But since you brought it up, you have cheated before on certain people."

"Damn it, _Peyton_!" Lucas says angrily, slipping up. "This isn't high school anymore -- " Lucas stops realizing his mistake. Anna looks surprised. "Anna -- I'm sorry. I didn't -- "

"I should go." Anna says simply. "I'm sorry about your office."

Anna leaves, shutting the door behind her. Lucas, frustrated, throws away his food forcefully into the trash can.

**Cut To:**

Bowling alley. Peyton and Brooke are sitting on chairs in front of the score pad, and eating hot dogs with all of the fixings on top. Ben and Jake are _not _seen anywhere.

"You and Ben are adorable." Brooke says. "You guys have been really hitting it off, huh?"

"Yeah." Peyton nods. "He's really sweet. I mean, I didn't think I'd be able to be happy with someone else so soon."

"You deserve it." Brooke says.

"Speaking of deserving," Peyton begins. "You and Jake go well together, too."

"I'm surprised you think so." Brooke admits.

"Me too." Peyton chuckles. "Seriously, you are both my friends and the truth is I couldn't be happier for you both."

Suddenly, Ben and Jake come walking down the steps back to Brooke and Peyton.

"Sawyer," Ben begins. "Put down that hot dog and hit the ball."

"If you had said '_hit the gym_,'" Peyton begins. "I would have hit _you_." Peyton smirks, walking up and proceeding to grab her ball. Suddenly, Ben walks up to her.

"Hold up, babe." Ben says, turning Peyton around to him, and giving her a kiss.

"I'll hold all you want." Peyton says, kissing him back. Brooke and Jake smile looking at them.

"You so don't need any gym time, baby." Ben says, as he reaches behind Peyton and grabs her butt. Peyton then looks horrified, backing away from him. Brooke turns to Jake, surprised. "What?" Ben asks.

"Don't touch me like that." Peyton says sternly.

"Like what?" Ben asks, as Peyton looks offended. "Oh, come on."

"I'm serious." Peyton says, as she walks away.

"I'll be right back." Ben tells Brooke and Jake, as he leaves too.

"I can't believe he did that to her." Brooke says to Jake. "How disrespectful."

**Cut To:**

Outside bowling alley. Peyton is leaning up against the wall, biting her nail. Ben walks out and sees her, approaching her.

"Hey." Ben says. "I'm sorry if I, uh, offended you in there."

"You think?" Peyton asks. "And why would something like that offend me, Ben, huh?"

"I'm sorry." Ben apologizes. "I'm just an affectionate person."

"No, Ben." Peyton says. "_I'm _an affectionate person. What you did was just plain disrespectful to me."

"You're right." Ben nods. "I'm sorry. I just got carried away."

"You know," Peyton begins. "I've really liked spending time with you lately. I've really liked where we've been heading - until what just happened in there. I've dealt with my share of disrespectful guys, Ben. I know the signs of such guys."

"Peyton," Ben begins. "I'm sorry I did something that made you this uncomfortable. Whatever I can do to make it up to you and prove I'm not one of those guys, I'll do it. I can leave now, or go back inside and finish our game with you. Whatever you want. But you should know, I love where we're heading. I don't know what good deed I did to meet such a wonderful girl like you."

Peyton gives in, and smiles. By the look, it's clear she has forgiven Ben.

"You know," Peyton begins. "I think we just had our first fight. And also, our first make-up."

"Boy, we're -- " Ben begins. "We're really becoming deeper in this relationship, huh?"

Peyton smiles, nods.

"Looks that way." Peyton says, giving Ben a kiss. Ben kisses back.

"So," Ben begins. "What do you say we go back inside and show the brunette duo that this couple's comeback is about to shine."

Peyton grabs Ben's hands as they walk back into the alley.

**Cut To:**

Jamie's school. Inside. Nathan walks in and sees all the kids getting their coats on. Mrs. Wait is standing nearby.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Scott." Mrs. Wait smiles. "Jamie is already to go home."

"Oh, good." Nathan replies.

"He's doing so much better these days." Mrs. Wait comments. "He's stopped the play gun gestures and he's been quite the little angel."

"Glad to hear that." Nathan says, as Jamie walks to Nathan. "You hear that, buddy? Your teacher just gave you a compliment."

"Thank you." Jamie replies.

"OK." Nathan says. "You ready to go home?"

Jamie and Nathan wave bye to everyone and walk out.

**Cut To:**

Parking lot of Jamie's school. Jamie is in the back seat and Nathan is fastening his seat belt.

"Tight enough?" Nathan asks.

Jamie nods.

"Daddy," Jamie begins. "I'm glad you are picking me up from school again. Uncle Skills is cool, but I like when you come to get me."

Nathan smiles at his son.

"I'm going to be here for you a lot more, bud." Nathan says. "I promise."

Nathan proceeds to stand up to shut Jamie's door.

"Will mommy be here more, too?" Jamie asks. "Is she ever coming back?"

"I hope so." Nathan says. "I'm sure she'll be home soon."

Jamie smiles, as Nathan shuts the door and goes to the driver's side.

**Cut To:**

Skills' apartment. He's in his bedroom on his laptop. He makes an '_O ooh_' sound while smiling at the screen.

**Instant Message:** "_I think we should go talk on web cam now."_

**Skills' reply (via I.M.):** "_I'd love that, but I don't have a web cam. Sorry. :-(_"

**Instant Message:** "_Well, then we should meet up. What do you say?_"

**Skills' reply:** "_Sure. Tonight. Where?_"

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Lucas is in his office, popping all of the balloons with a needle. He throws them in the trash can once they've popped. The picture is still hidden behind his desk. Suddenly, the principal walks in.

"Hey, Mr. Scott -- "The principal begins. "Hey. Why did you take down all of the decorations?"

"Are you serious?" Lucas asks. "I thought you didn't approve."

The principal begins to laugh. Lucas looks confused.

"Oh." The principal says. "Did you think I was serious in the cafeteria? Listen, I just wanted to make sure you knew I was just joking with you. Apparently, you didn't. Well, now you know."

"So," Lucas begins. "You really thought it was sweet then?"

"Yeah." The principal nods. "I wish I had a girlfriend who cared enough to decorate my office. That girl must really think you're the cat's meow. Don't let that one get away, son."

The principal walks out. Lucas smiles, relieved. He picks up the picture from under his desk and hangs it on his wall. Stepping back, he stares at the picture of him and Anna and smiles.

**Cut To:**

Train - Inside. Haley is writing in her journal. Chris is thinking, and suddenly turns to Haley.

"I think you need to go home." Chris says.

"What?" Haley asks.

"You need to work things out with Nathan, Haley." Chris says. "You need to stop running from that part of your life."

"Who says I'm running away?" Haley asks.

"You do." Chris says.

"And when did I say that?" Haley asks.

"On stage." Chris says. "In your song. '_I wanna be somebody who can face the things that I've been running from._'"

"Chris -- " Haley begins.

"People write down the things they can't say." Chris tells her. "And you wrote those lyrics yourself. You need to start being that person, for yourself, for Nathan, and most of all, for your son."

**Cut To:**

Bowling alley. Peyton and Brooke are sitting in the middle keeping score. Ben is picking up his ball from the machine. He holds it up and faces the other three.

"Man," Ben begins. "Doesn't this ball look particularly shiny?" Ben winks at Peyton. "One more strike and we'll be tied."

Ben begins to roll his ball toward the pins. Brooke turns to Peyton.

"You OK?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah." Peyton nods. "I'm good."

Brooke puts her hand on Peyton's. Ben throws his ball on the lane toward the pins. He gets a strike and starts cheering. Peyton runs up to him and they hug.

"Oh, wow." Jake says. "Talk about a premature winning celebration. The score's still tied."

"Not for long." Ben says. "Alright, Brooke. You're up."

Brooke picks up her ball and takes a stance behind the line, holding up her ball.

"Not for long is right." Brooke says, as she swings her arm back and throws her ball toward the pins. Nine of them get knocked down. "Oh! God!"

"You'll get the spare, babe." Jake tells her.

Brooke bowls again and gets the last pin down.

"Yes!" Brooke cheers, hugging Jake.

"Bring us home." Ben says to Peyton. "I know you can strike it."

**Cut To:**

**THAT NIGHT --**

_Voice over: (Haley James-Scott) -- _

_"I'm afraid of being vulnerable with Nathan again. I'm afraid of being hurt again. I'm afraid to get close to him, because what if he leaves for Rachel again? My heart still races when I see him. I don't think it could take another beart break. Vulnerability - it's what we all have to go through when we give our heart to someone. Sometimes it's hard, but to be with someone there's no getting around it."_

Peyton, Ben, Jake, and Brooke, are walking out of the bowling alley. Jake high-fives Brooke.

"Nice going, Davis." Jake congratulates her.

"Nice _try_, Sawyer." Ben says to Peyton.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' bedroom. Lucas is laying on his bed. Someone knocks on his bedroom door. He answers it and it's Anna.

"Anna," Lucas begins. "I'm so glad you came by."

"Yeah?" Anna asks.

"I am so sorry about earlier today." Lucas apologizes. "I was just stressed about my first week, and my boss said if something like that happens again he'd fire me."

"He said that?" Anna asks.

"He was just joking." Lucas says. "A fact I found out after I snapped at you."

"I forgive you." Anna says. "But there is something else we probably should address. You called me Peyton in your office."

"I guess when we were fighting it reminded me of Peyton." Lucas says. "Sad, huh? I think Peyton and I spent more time fighting than anything else."

"So," Anna begins. "You're not still into her?"

"Anna," Lucas begins. "Peyton is my past. You're the girl I want to be with now."

"You're my guy." Anna smiles, giving Lucas a hug. "I love being in your arms."

"I like holding you." Lucas says. "But -- it is getting late."

"Can I -- " Anna begins, nervously. " -- Maybe stay the night with you?"

Lucas nods.

"I'd like that." Lucas replies.

Lucas and Anna kiss for a moment.

"Let me get out of these clothes." Lucas says, heading for his door.

"When you take them off," Anna begins. "Don't put anything else on."

Lucas smiles and goes into the bathroom.

**Cut To:**

Brooke/Peyton's house. Peyton's bedroom. Peyton and Ben are in there, undressed - in pajamas.

"I'm sorry again about earlier." Ben apologizes. "I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you."

"You know," Peyton begins. "This would be a time when it would be OK to put your hands on me." Peyton winks.

Ben smiles, wrapping his hands and arms around Peyton's waist. They look into each other's eyes.

"I know we just met." Peyton says. "But I feel like I've known you for longer than I have."

"Me too." Ben replies.

"Wouldn't you say we're an exclusive couple?" Peyton asks.

"Oh, yeah." Ben says. "Very deep, too."

"Then maybe it would be OK -- " Peyton begins, as she kisses Ben passionately. Ben kisses back.

Ben and Peyton move onto the bed and start to make out.

**Cut To:**

Skills is driving in his car. He has _Mapquest _papers on the dashboard.

"Damn," Skills begins. "I can't believe I'm going all the way to Georgia for an internet girl. I must be crazy. She better be hot."

**Cut To:**

Brooke/Peyton's house. The door bell rings. Brooke answers it - it's Nathan.

"Hey, Nate." Brooke says. "Kinda late, huh?"

"I know." Nathan says. "I sorta was wondering if we could talk."

"Of course." Brooke says. "What's on your mind?"

"I haven't been doing so well this week." Nathan admits. "In fact, I haven't been doing so well this whole year."

"Haley will come back, Nathan." Brooke says. "She loves you. And if she doesn't, then she doesn't know what she's missing."

"You think so?" Nathan asks. "Because what I think is I had all of this coming. I treated you bad at times when we were together, and you left. And now Haley's followed your lead. Maybe I deserve this."

"Nathan," Brooke begins. "You don't. You wanna know a secret? I think back a lot, how I got in the way of Lucas and Peyton last year, how I fell for Mouth. I loved you, Nathan. And I'm happy with my life right now. But sometimes I think we could've tried harder to save us."

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "I think about that, too."

Suddenly, Nathan and Brooke look at each other and can't help but kiss on the lips. They put their arms around each other, but then stops.

"I should go." Nathan says. "You're with Jake."

Nathan exits the house. Brooke takes a deep breath and turns around, and Jake is there looking at her.

**Cut To:**

Georgia. Skills pulls up in his car to a restaurant. He gets out holding a red rose, as he hears a woman's voice.

"Oh, my God." The woman's voice says. "Skills!?"

Skills turns to his left and there stands Bevin. He looks shocked.

"Bevin?" Skills asks. "You the web cam chick?"

Bevin nods.

"It's been awhile," Skills begins. "Hasn't it?"

Bevin nods, as they walk to each other and start to make out.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill train station. Haley walks off the train with a baggage. Chris is standing in the door way.

"Haley." Chris calls out. "Good luck with everything."

"I love you, Chris." Haley says. "You've helped me out a lot. And I really thought that this is what I wanted. But I think you're right - Nathan's in my heart, and he always will be."

"You can't fight fate, right?" Chris asks. "I love you too, Haley."

Chris walks back into the train. Haley keeps on walking.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Jake is standing there looking at Brooke.

"Jake -- " Brooke begins.

"It's OK, Brooke." Jake says. "We haven't been dating that long - and you were engaged to him."

Brooke nods.

"I don't know what is with the women I fall for and those Scott brothers," Jake begins. "But if you feel like you want to get back with Nathan then you should go after him. Don't let a few week old romance stop you."

Brooke turns toward her front door and walks to it, placing her hand on the door knob, and then looking back at Jake.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	37. The Morning After

**Season 6. Chapter 6.15 (37). 'The Morning After.'**

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) -- _

_"Looks can be deceiving, but sometimes looks tell you exactly what is going on."_

**Cut To:**

Ben and Peyton sleeping in Peyton's bed. Peyton is curled up next to Ben, and he has his arm around her.

**Cut To:**

Brooke and Nathan are sleeping together in Nathan's car parked somewhere.

**Cut To:**

Anna is sleeping on her side, as Lucas is laying next to her, sleeping.

**Cut To:**

Skills and Bevin are sleeping on a bed in a motel room. Bevin has her head rested on Skills' chest.

**Cut To:**

Mouth and Haley are sleeping on a couch together in Haley's apartment.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Master bedroom. Jake is in the bed and suddenly wakes up. He looks over and Brooke isn't there.

**Flashback: The night before:**

Brooke's house. Brooke is standing in front of Jake.

"If you feel like you want to get back with Nathan," Jake begins. "Then you should go after him. Don't let a few week old romance stop you."

Brooke turns to her front door and walks to it. She puts her hand on the door knob, and then looks back at Jake.

"I'm sorry." Brooke apologizes to him, as she opens the door and leaves.

Jake sighs.

**/End of Flashback: Present time:**

Jake is laying in bed in a tank top and boxers. He gets up, putting on his jeans, and grabs his keys, and walks out of the room.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' bedroom. Lucas and Anna are laying in bed together. Lucas wakes up, looking over at Anna sleeping and smiles. Lucas puts his arm around her. Suddenly, Anna wakes up.

"Hey, you." Lucas says to her. "Good morning."

"It is a good morning, isn't it?" Anna asks. "Oh, my God. What time is it?"

"Seven -- " Lucas begins to say.

Anna pulls the covers off of her and gets up.

"I gotta go!" Anna says in a panic, as she puts on some jeans and a shirt and runs out the door.

"Crazy." Lucas says to himself, confused.

**Cut To:**

Georgia. Pharmacy/drug store. Bevin is approaches the check-out counter and places a box of '_morning after_' pills onto the conveyer belt/counter. Bevin smiles at the cashier.

"Good night, huh?" The young cashier asks.

Bevin smiles embarrassingly.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill drug store. Birth control isle. Peyton is holding some morning after pills box and reading the back. Suddenly, Anna comes walking around the corner into the same isle as Peyton. Anna stops dead in her tracks - awkwardly.

"Uh, Peyton." Anna says.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asks, as she stops suddenly remembering the isle they are in and at what time in the morning. "Oh."

"So -- " Anna begins. "Um. I just came for cereal."

"OK." Peyton shrugs. "Well, I should be going." Peyton begins to walk away.

"That was a lie." Anna says. "Yeah. Lucas and I slept together last night. You don't have any hold on him anymore. OK? He's my boyfriend now."

"Great." Peyton says. "He's all yours - you're right. But what's wrong with you, Anna?"

"Nothing." Anna replies. "Why would something be wrong with me?"

"Come on." Peyton says. "You're in high school and you have to date a twenty-three year old? Oh, I get it. None of the high school guys would even think about touching you and your skanky self with a ten foot pole."

"Birth control pills, huh?" Anna asks. "Might be a good idea, considering what happened the last time you got pregnant."

Peyton looks angry.

"Gee, Peyton." Anna says. "You've prevented how many babies from being born into this world now? I lost count."

"That's the second time you've hit me with a low blow." Peyton tells her. "Why don't you save those for Lucas?"

Peyton now proceeds to the check out counter. Anna calls out to her.

"Uh," Anna begins. "I plan to!" Peyton keeps walking to the check-out registers. "Wait, what did she mean by that?" Anna asks herself.

**END OF TEASER.**

Lucas' bedroom. Lucas is changing into work clothes -- nice slacks and a nice shirt. Suddenly, Anna opens the side door and enters holding a plastic bag.

"Where did you go in such a hurry?" Lucas asks.

"To get these, silly." Anna tells him, showing him the box of morning after pills.

"Oh, my God." Lucas says. "I'm such a goof. I completely forgot we didn't use protection last night."

"Which is why these babies are made for women." Anna says holding up the box. "Guys forget too easily."

"Well," Lucas begins. "That and it wouldn't exactly help for a guy to take one of those, uh, 'babies.'"

Anna chuckles.

"By the way," Lucas begins. "Don't ever say _babies _in a situation like this. You did take one already, right?"

"Of course." Anna says. "I opened the box _at _the check-out counter. Right after I, um, I -- "

"You know what," Lucas begins. "Hold that thought. I gotta get to work. And I think you should be getting to school right about now."

"Yes, father." Anna says sarcastically.

"By the way," Lucas begins again. "Don't ever call me _father _in a situation like this."

Anna chuckles smacking Lucas lightly against the head with her hand.

"School!" Lucas repeats to her.

"Kiss first." Anna says.

"Oh, alright." Lucas says. "How can I deny that?"

Lucas and Anna kiss.

**Cut To:**

Nathan's car, parked in a random parking lot. Unknown location (right now). Brooke and Nathan are laying in the back seat together.

**Flashback: Previous night:**

Bar in Tree Hill. Nathan is sitting on a stool drinking a draft beer. He is watching the television. Suddenly, Brooke walks in the door, looks around, and spots Nathan at the bar. She walks over to him.

"Hey." Brooke says softly. Nathan turns around and sees her.

"Hi." Nathan replies. "What are you doing here?"

"Honestly?" Brooke asks. "I don't know. I was worried about you."

"Well," Nathan begins. "You can have a seat, if you plan on staying."

Brooke sits down next to Nathan.

"How many is that for you?" Brooke asks.

"A few." Nathan replies.

"You gotta stop that, Nate." Brooke tells him.

"I know." Nathan says. "It's just -- hard."

"What is?" Brooke asks.

"Look around, Brooke." Nathan says. "How did we all end up like this?"

"What do you mean?" Brooke asks.

"I mean," Nathan begins. "Lucas is dating a high school girl; Haley is off somewhere dating Chris; Skills got kicked out of the _NBA_ for using steroids; I got injured in the_ NBA _and haven't played since; I have a kid with Rachel; and I'm sitting in a bar for the millionth time talking about all of this to you -- my ex-fiance."

"It's bizarre, I agree." Brooke says.

"You said you think we might have given up on us too soon." Nathan tells her. "I've been thinking about that a lot."

"Nate -- " Brooke begins.

"Do you remember when we went to that counselor?" Nathan asks her. "When we just got engaged. Jessica, or something."

"Yeah." Brooke replies. "I do."

"Do you remember what she told us?" Nathan asks. "I do. She told us it was clear we were in love, but that I still had unresolved feelings for my 'ex-wife' -- Haley. That I needed to explore those feelings before I entered a life-long committment."

Brooke continues to listen to him.

"I did just that." Nathan continues. "I explored those feelings. And where did it take me? I ended up hurting Haley, watching her leave again to be with Chris, and sitting in a bar with you talking about it. The whole time Haley and I were back together, I felt like I lived here. It's like -- Haley and I are all build-up and no pay off."

"What are you saying?" Brooke asks.

"What if -- " Nathan begins. "What if we never should've broken up?"

**/End of Flashback: Present time:**

Brooke and Nathan are still laying in his car in the bar's parking lot. Suddenly, Brooke wakes up and nudges on Nathan. He wakes up.

"I should go see Jake." Brooke says. "I didn't tell him I'd be out all night."

"Yeah." Nathan agrees. "He's probably worried. You should go see him."

Brooke nods, getting out of the car, and getting into her own which is parked next to Nathan's.

**Cut To:**

Haley/Nathan's apartment. Haley and Mouth are sleepning together on the couch - Haley has her head on Mouth's chest. Mouth's cell phone's alarm clock is ringing. They wake up at the same time, looking around.

"Who is it?" Haley asks.

"Oh," Mouth begins. "It's just the alarm on my phone."

"Did we fall asleep on the couch?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." Mouth nods. "But, uh, nothing happened."

"I'm glad Jamie stayed the night with his friend." Haley says. "Otherwise, we'd be having an awkward discussion about mommy and Uncle Mouth sleeping together."

Mouth chuckles.

"OK." Haley says. "You better get up. I'd hate for Nathan to walk in and see us like this. I have a bad history with that kind of stuff."

Mouth stands up, picking up his cell phone.

"Hey." Haley says. "Thanks for staying the night with me. Nathan wasn't here last night and I didn't know where he was - and I still don't."

"I'm just glad you're back." Mouth says. "We all missed you."

"Thanks." Haley says.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Brooke enters her front door, putting down her keys and purse, and shutting the door behind her. She starts calling for Jake.

"_Jake_?" Brooke says, calling for him, as no one responds. "Well, I guess he left." Brooke says to herself.

As Brooke enters the kitchen, she is surprised to see Jake standing behind the kitchen table with a nice, delicious breakfast cooked and placed on the table.

"Surprised?" Jake asks.

"In a word, yes." Brooke smiles. "Jake, this is so sweet. You even have plates set for Peyton and Ben. Where are they, anyway?"

"I guess they're still in bed." Jake shrugs.

"This is so sweet." Brooke says. "Thank you." Brooke gives Jake a hug.

"Well," Jake begins. "I know I have some competition for you, so this is my way of, well, competing. Seriously, I just want to show how much I care about you, Brooke Davis."

"Aw." Brooke says sweetly.

"Alright." Jake says. "I'm going to go see if Peyton and Ben want to join us."

"Jake," Brooke begins. "Knock first."

Jake chuckles, and exits the kitchen. Brooke begins to stare off to the side, thinking.

**Flashback: The previous night:**

Brooke and Nathan are sitting in the bar together.

"What if -- " Nathan begins. "What if we should've never broken up?"

"Nathan," Brooke begins. "After everything you've been through with Haley, can you honestly say you just want to forget about that and get back together with me?"

"I don't want to forget about my past with Haley." Nathan says. "But just because I have that past with her doesn't mean she's my future, too. I tried being with her again, I explored my feelings for her, as she did with me, and look where it got the two of us. Less than a year after we got married again and we leave each other for other people."

"But what about Jamie?" Brooke asks. "You have a son with her."

"I have a son with Rachel, too." Nathan reminds her. "Doesn't mean I want to be with her. Listen, Brooke. I care about you. I love you. And you said it yourself -- we gave up too easily on us. Now the last year we've both been with other people and none of that has worked out. Don't you think there's a reason? Just tell me right now you don't feel anything for me anymore romantically."

"I can't do that." Brooke admits. "I do miss you, Nathan."

"Then think about it." Nathan tells her. "And if you want to give us another chance, then come to my place tomorrow night. OK?"

Brooke nods.

**/End of Flashback: Present time:**

Brooke's house. Kitchen. Brooke snaps out of her thoughts. Jake, Peyton, and Ben walk into the kitchen.

"Woa." Peyton says looking at Brooke. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Long night, that's all." Brooke explains.

Jake secretly looks at Brooke curiously on what she means by that. Brooke notices, but puts on a smile for Peyton and Ben.

"Well," Ben begins. "All of this looks great. Thanks, Jake."

"Oh, sure." Jake says. "Dig in."

They all grab their plates and begin serving themselves.

"Oh my God." Peyton says. "You'll never guess who I ran into at the drug store this morning when I was picking up -- " Peyton stops suddenly, looking at Ben.

Brooke looks confused.

"I think you left out part of that sentence, P Sawyer." Brooke says. "So, who did you see?"

"_Anna_!" Peyton says.

"That must have been awkward." Jake admits.

"Yeah." Brooke agrees. "Did she say anything?"

"We exchanged a few words." Peyton says. "I told her no high school guy would ever want to touch her. And she asked me how many babies I've prevented from being born now."

"Oh my god." Brooke says. "What a -- _witch_. Wait. Why would she say that at the drug store? Why would she bring that up all of the sudden?"

"Uh," Peyton begins. "Well, because I was buying the moring after pill."

"Oh." Brooke says. "_Oh_." Brooke pauses. "So, these eggs look delicious. They're so yellow. That's totally a sign of freshness." Brooke rambles.

"So, Brooke." Jake says. "You don't happen to need to buy any morning after pills, do you?"

Peyton and Ben are silent and look awkward, wondering about Jake's comment. Brooke is surprised he asked that.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Haley is sitting on the couch playing her guitar. Suddenly, the front door opens and Nathan walks in. Nathan looks very surprised.

"Haley." Nathan says. "What are you doing here?"

Haley puts down her guitar, and stands.

"I'm back, Nathan." Haley says. "For good."

Nathan looks conflicted.

"I don't want to see you, Haley." Nathan says. "I'm done."

Nathan walks out of the door and shuts it.

**Cut To:**

Motel room in Georgia. Skills and Bevin are laying on the bed watching T.V.

"Damn," Skills begins. "That was a close one."

"What?" Bevin asks.

"Last night and that morning after pill." Skills explains. "Thank God for the morning after pill."

"Oh," Bevin begins. "Tell me about it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Skills asks. "What - would it be _that _bad to have my baby?"

Bevin looks at him confused.

"I'm just playing, baby." Skills teases. "But on the real, the last thing I'd want is to end up like Nathan."

"Nathan Scott?" Bevin asks. "Why? What happened to him?"

"Nate got that red head girl, Rachel, pregnant." Skills says. "She had a boy last year."

"_What_?" Bevin asks. "Who would've thought after all those times of Nathan turning Rachel down in high school."

"Yeah." Skills says. "It's pretty messed up."

"How are him and Haley doing?" Bevin asks.

"They're the same old Nathan and Haley," Skills begins. "Like they've always been."

"That's great." Bevin says. "So, they're doing good then?"

"Hell no." Skills says. "Haley's off with Chris Keller, and Nate's depressed somewhere at a bar."

Bevin looks confused again.

"What?" Skills says. "I said they are the same old Nathan and Haley like before."

Bevin chuckles.

**Cut To:**

Mouth/Sarah's apartment. Sarah is looking at a housing guide for California. Suddenly, Mouth walks in.

"Hey." Mouth says. "What do you have there?"

"Oh," Sarah begins. "My parents sent it for us. It's a housing guide for California. Just so we can know the prices and maybe even pick one out we like before we even move there."

"You sure your parents don't mind if we stay with them for the first few months, right?" Mouth asks.

"Oh, no." Sarah replies. "Of course not. They're actually really excited to have us there. I think they're kind of lonely, to be honest."

"Come here." Mouth says, grabbing her hand and 'picking' her up. Sarah stands and kisses Mouth, as he kisses back. "So, I guess this means you're not mad at me anymore for yesterday?"

"Yeah." Sarah nods. "I'm sorry I got upset. I overreacted. I guess I just got nervous when we couldn't agree on anything. Call it an early dose of cold feet."

Mouth smiles.

"So," Mouth begins. "I guess this means since you already got cold feet you, for sure, won't be getting another dose of it on our wedding day."

"Um, no." Sarah says. "Unfortunately, girls are allowed to get cold feet on their wedding day no matter how many times they have gotten it in the days leading up to the wedding."

"Shucks." Mouth says.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' office. Lakeside High. Lucas is talking to a random male student.

"I know." Lucas nods. "There's a lot of pressure this time of year for seniors. College acceptance letters are being sent out and are coming back, students are taking the S.A.T.'s and getting their scores. I've been there. I guess what I'm saying is you can't let it get to you. You're only a senior in high school once. Enjoy it. You may only have four months yet, but those may be the best four months of your high school career - prom, graduation, your senior trip, and your last few months with your friends."

"Do you ever miss your senior year?" The student asks him.

"All the time." Lucas says. "And it wasn't even too long ago, yet some days - actually _most _days - it feels like a life time ago."

"I guess I'm just afraid of stressing so much about college letters, S.A.T. scores, and finals that I'm going to rush through my last few months as a senior and end up regretting not enjoying it more." The student explains.

"Well," Lucas begins. "When you get down to the last few months of senior year you can start to feel a lot older, since you'll be in college later this year. But you're still a kid. You're so young. Just hang out with your friends everyday, because a lot of them will go to different colleges, and you'll end up losing touch, so enjoy the time you have left with them. Enjoy the time left you have as a kid, and put all that other college and S.A.T. stuff out of your head for awhile."

Suddenly, there's a knock on Lucas' door.

"Sorry." Lucas apologizes. "Come in."

The door opens and there stands Anna.

"I'm a little busy here, Anna." Lucas tells her.

"Oh, sorry." Anna says. "I didn't know you had someone in here."

"Oh, no." The student says. "It's fine. Talk to her. She looks like she has a lot on her mind."

Anna looks at Lucas hopeful.

"Alright." Lucas nods, looking toward the student. "I'll be right back."

Lucas and Anna step outside in the hall, closing his door behind them.

"What is it?" Lucas asks. "And why aren't you in school?"

"It's my free period." Anna explains. "Listen, this morning I wanted to tell you something but wasn't sure if I should."

"You can tell me anything." Lucas says.

"I saw Peyton at the drug store this morning." Anna says.

"And?" Lucas asks.

"She kind of said some rude comments at me." Anna admits.

"Like what?" Lucas asks.

"She said I shouldn't be dating an older guy." Anna says. "And that no guy in my school would wanna touch me with a ten foot pole because I'm so ugly."

"I am so sorry." Lucas apologizes. "I don't know who she thinks she is talking to you like that."

"I don't know." Anna says. "It just kind of hurt. You don't think I'm ugly, do you?"

"Of course not." Lucas says. "You're beautiful, sweet, and genuinely kind. Don't let some jealous ex of mine tell you differently."

"Thank you." Anna says. "I'm sorry for being so sensitive. I guess I'm just insecure when it comes to you and Peyton."

"Peyton and I are over - and now officially, too." Lucas says, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Read this."

Anna takes a hold of the paper, unfolds it, and begins reading what it says.

"This is from the court house." Anna states. "It's notifying you that your divorce with Peyton has officially been granted and everything is a done deal. Luke, this is awesome. We're no longer committing adultery."

Lucas chuckles.

"That's right." Lucas nods. "You're the girl I'm choosing to be with. You're the one I want, Anna."

Anna smiles, and nods contently.

"Tell you what," Lucas begins. "We should do something tonight together. Anything, you pick."

"That sounds nice." Anna replies.

"So, meet me at my place at six, OK?" Lucas asks. "I just have one thing to take care of after work."

"Alright." Anna nods. "See you then." Anna says handing Lucas back the letter. Anna gives Lucas a hug and kisses him, as he kisses back.

"Save that thought for tonight." Lucas winks.

**Cut To:**

Georgia. Motel room. Skills and Bevin are laying on the bed comfortably.

"K, so -- " Bevin begins. "Getting back to the old gang, how is Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton doing?"

"Oh, damn." Skills says. "That's all sorts of complicated."

"Oh, what?" Bevin asks. "Is Lucas still torn between Peyton and Brooke?"

"Last year he was," Skills begins. "But na, that all over now."

"So," Bevin begins. "Who is he with then?"

"This new girl, Anna." Skills says. "Lucas and Peyton got married last year, then got divorced, and now Peyton is dating some guy named Ben, and Luke is dating a high school girl - Anna."

"Lucas is dating a girl in high school?" Bevin asks.

"Well," Skills begins. "She is a senior and 18, but it is all sorts of wrong. I admit."

"How about Brooke?" Bevin asks.

"Well," Skills begins. "She went from crushing on Lucas last year, to Mouth, and now she's dating Jake."

"Brooke and Mouth, huh?" Bevin asks.

"Only for about a month, but yeah." Skills nods.

"Wow." Bevin says. "Things sure has changed in Tree Hill."

"Tell me about it." Skills replies.

"K, so -- " Bevin begins. "We should go out tonight - on a date."

"Oops." Skills says. "Looks way we did things in reverse."

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Back yard. Brooke is standing in the back yard, as Jake comes out of the back door and closes it.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Jake asks.

Brooke hits Jake on the arm.

"Ouch." Jake says, rubbing his arm. "Save that for tonight, Brooke."

"Shut up." Brooke says. "Why did you ask me that in there about if I needed a morning after pill - and right in front of Peyton and Ben? You totally embarrassed me!"

"I'm sorry." Jake asks. "But can you blame me? I mean, you stay out all night with your ex-husband, after I catch you kissing him. What am I suppose to think?"

"First of all, he's my ex-_boyfriend_." Brooke corrects him. "Second of all, you're suppose to talk to me about it privately. Not make inappropriate comments in front of my best friend and her boyfriend."

"OK. I'm sorry." Jake says. "You left me in the dark and I made a mistake saying that. But I think I deserve a fill-in with what happened with you and Nathan last night."

"Nothing happened." Brooke says. "He told me he wants to try again with me."

"What did you tell him?" Jake asks.

"That I would think about it." Brooke says.

"Did you sleep with him?" Jake asks.

"Did I _sleep _with him? Yes." Brooke says. "But I didn't have sex with him."

"So, what is it that you want, Brooke?" Jake asks. "Me, or Nathan."

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Lucas' office. Principal is standing in the door way.

"Lucas." The principal calls out.

"Oh, hi." Lucas says, as he stops typing on his lap top. "Sorry. I was just doing some work. What do you need?"

"Listen," The principal begins. "I know you said you used to coach basketball for the Ravens. Well, you must have some connections with basketball, right? I'll cut to the chance. Our basketball coach just quit, so we need a new head coach and assistant for the rest of the season's games. Do you know anyone good for these positions?"

"Yeah, actually." Lucas nods. "I do."

"Great." The principal says. "Ask them about it. And let me know. Alright?"

"OK." Lucas says.

"Thanks." The principal replies. "I'll let you get back to work." The principal walks out.

As Lucas begins typing again, he glances up and stares at a picture of Peyton sitting on top of his desk. He shakes his head and gets back to work.

**Cut To:**

Haley/Nathan's apartment. Haley and Jamie walk in the front door.

"Did you have fun with your friend?" Haley asks.

"I had a blast." Jamie says. "His mom helped us bake chocolate chip cookies, and we got to play on his swing set."

"Wow." Haley replies. "Sounds like you had fun. Maybe I should have left you over there."

"No!" Jamie says. "I'm glad you're home, momma. I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Haley says. "I promise. I'm never leaving you again. OK? You or your daddy."

"So," Jamie begins. "We're going to be a happy family again?"

"Well," Haley begins. "I hope so. But unfortunately, your mommy and daddy are going through a tough time right now. But I promise you - we do love each other. Sometimes adults just need time apart from each other and try new things."

"Why?" Jamie asks.

"I don't know." Haley says. "It's kind of like how you wouldn't wear your blue shoes _every_day. You'd try different pairs of shoes on, so when you go back to your blues ones you'll realize how much you missed them and you'll appreciate them more. It's kind of like that."

Jamie nods.

"But, I promise you," Haley begins. "No matter what happens with me and your dad, we'll love _you _more than anything in this world. Never, ever forget that, my son. OK?"

"I know you guys love me." Jamie nods.

"Good." Haley says. "So, I know you had like this way cool day yesterday, but how would you like to play baseball with me out front?"

"I'd love to!" Jamie says excitedly.

"OK." Haley laughs. "Go get your mitt from your room and meet me in the front."

Jamie runs to his room. Haley smiles watching him, and then sighs as she glances at a photo of her and Nathan.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Gymnasium. There's a few tables set up in a row with random teachers sitting in chairs behind the tables. There's long lines at every table filled with mostly female students. There's a sign hanging from above the tables which reads, "**Order Your Prom Dress Here!**" Anna is in line. Josh is in another line and sees Anna. He walks over to her.

"I don't understand this." Josh says. "Ordering prom dresses. Why not buy it in an, uh, prom dress store."

"The money that they get here today goes to charities and foundations." Anna explains. "So I figure, buy my prom dress, do a good deed. Sounds win-win to me. Plus I need some good karma my way."

"So," Josh begins. "You're actually going to prom?"

"Yeah." Anna says. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just because you're dating a guy who got fired from this school for, uh, for dating you." Josh tells her. "Plus prom is like two and a half months away."

"So?" Anna asks. "The school has to order all of the dresses, they have to arrive to your house, and you figure what if they get your size wrong or something? You need to have time to reorder."

"And how do you plan to get around the whole Lucas-isn't-allowed-to-set-foot-in-this-school thing?" Josh asks.

"I don't know yet." Anna says. "But I will _not _miss my senior prom just because Lucas and I are being treated unfairly by Principal Turner. We're both over 18. We have every legal right to date. Besides, prom isn't held in the school, anyway."

"But it's a school event, Anna." Josh explains. "Well, anyway, if you want to go to your senior prom then you may have to find a different date to go with."

Anna rolls her eyes, moving forward in the line.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' office. Lucas is working on his laptop, as there's a knock on the door. Lucas calls out that 'it's opened' and the door opens, and Nathan walks in.

"Nate." Lucas says.

"Hi." Nathan replies.

"How's it going?" Lucas asks. "Cleaning up your act yet?"

"Did you know Haley's home?" Nathan asks.

"She is?" Lucas asks. "No. I didn't know."

"Yeah." Nathan says. "Well, she is."

"That's a good thing, right?" Lucas asks.

"Not exactly." Nathan says. "I thought a lot about it, and I feel like I need to step back from her."

"Nate -- " Lucas begins.

"I told Brooke I want to try again with us." Nathan admits to him.

"What?" Lucas asks. "What did she say?"

"She said she'd think about it." Nathan says. "And get back to me tonight."

"She actually said she'd think about it?" Lucas asks surprisingly. "I mean, no offense, but I thought Brooke was with Jake. And she's since been with Mouth, Chase, and -- "

"You?" Nathan asks.

"No." Lucas replies. "I just didn't think she -- you -- you guys still had those kind of feelings left for each other."

"Well, we do." Nathan says. "And, well, no offense, but you're in no place to judge either one of us."

"_Hey _- I'm not." Lucas says. "But why do you say that anyway?"

"That you don't have a right to judge who I choose to date?" Nathan asks. "Because you're dating a high school girl, Lucas."

"No." Lucas says. "I'm dating a legal adult."

"A legal adult who's still in high school, man!" Nathan tells him. "Come on, Luke. Apart of you must see the wrong in what you're doing."

"Well," Lucas begins. "If you have a right to choose who you date - then I most certainly do, too. Oh, and thanks for the support, _bro_."

"Lucas," Nathan begins. "You're dating a girl who can't even take you to her own prom. That should be interesting."

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Ben and Peyton enter.

"What are we doing here?" Peyton asks.

"Follow me." Ben says, taking her hand, and leading to a door in the wall behind the bar. He opens it, exposing another room.

"It's a room." Peyton says simply. "Great. By the way, I own this place. I knew this was here."

"Really?" Ben asks. "Well, then it's all the more ashame you haven't put it to use yet."

"What do you mean?" Peyton asks.

"You told me how you used to live in L.A., but then moved back here." Ben says. "I'm sorry things didn't work out in L.A., but that was - what - a year and a half ago? I think it's time for you to start a music label - right here in Tree Hill, and more specifically - in T.R.I.C. Do what you been saying you wanted to do for the last few weeks. No more stalling."

"This is so sweet." Peyton admits. "Thank you for wanting me to go after my dream."

"Na, it's not that." Ben teases her. "It's just, right now, I'm kind of embarrassed to tell my friends about my unemployed girlfriend."

"You're the only guy I know who goes from so sweet to a stupid jerk in five seconds." Peyton laughs.

"So," Ben begins. "You'll do it?"

"Sure, of course." Peyton replies. "I just don't know where I'm going to find anyone talented enough to sign a label with."

**Cut To:**

Haley wearing a baseball hat, mitt, and winding up her arm with a baseball in her hand. Jamie is across from her over about 10 feet clutching his baseball bat.Haley throws the balls toward Jamie, he swings the bat, and hits the ball, which flies right over Haley's head.

"Woa!" Haley says. "Right over my head - home run, buddy!"

"_Yeah_!" Jamie shouts as he runs to the first base, giving Haley a high-five on the way, and then proceeding to the second base, and finally the third base and then back home.

"I think you're winning, bud." Haley says, with a pretend sad face.

**Cut To:**

Wedding gown store. Sarah and Mouth enter.

"Are you sure about this?" Mouth asks. "Me seeing your wedding dress before the wedding."

"That's such an old superstition." Sarah says. "Besides, I told you I'm not traditional."

"OK." Mouth says. "I'm just saying - we don't need anymore bad luck on our wedding day."

"Any_more _bad luck?" Sarah asks. "What bad luck do we have now?"

"I'm just saying, a lot could go wrong." Mouth says. "I have ex-girlfriends coming who could stand up when asked 'Does anyone think these two people should not get married?' - besides, a lot of Scott's will be at this wedding. Something always goes wrong when a Scott in involved in a wedding."

"Then find a new best man." Sarah suggests. "Come on. Seriously. Help me pick out a dress, hubby-to-be."

"Alright." Mouth says, holding one up. "How about this one?"

"Oh, that's nice." Sarah says. "And on the first pick. I'm impressed Marvin McFadden. OK, let me go try it on."

Sarah proceeds with the dress into the changing room.

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Ben and Peyton are making out in the back room.

"You are so hot." Peyton tells him.

"Oh, you too." Ben replies.

""You got any condoms?" Peyton asks.

"No." Ben sighs. "But I'm sure we can find a plastic bag somewhere in this place."

Peyton chuckles.

"Come on." Peyton says. "Lets just go to the drug store."

**Cut To:**

Haley/Nathan's apartment. Haley and Jamie are in the kitchen eating milk and cookies.

"So," Haley begins. "Did you have fun out there?"

"I had fun winning." Jamie says. "Did you have fun losing?"

Haley laughs.

"Sometimes you are one funny kid." Haley says.

"That's because I'm _your _kid." Jamie tells her.

"Oh," Haley begins. "But I'm so not funny."

"Hey." Jamie says. "Can I have some more milk?"

"Sure, buddy." Haley says, getting from milk out of the refrigerator and beginning to pour him some. "Hey. How about we go see Uncle Lucas?"

"Yes!" Jamie says. "Let me just wash my hands and change my shirt!"

"OK." Haley laughs, as Jamie runs to the bathroom.

Haley smiles, as she dunks another cookie into her milk.

**Cut To:**

Wedding gown store. Mouth and Sarah are in line, as Sarah is holding a fairly big-sized white box.

"Are you sure this is the one you want?" Mouth asks.

Sarah nods.

"Besides," Sarah begins. "It's the only one you _didn't _see."

"So, now you're buying into the whole bad luck thing?" Mouth asks.

"Well, it's your own fault." Sarah tells him. "You freaked me out with all of your bad luck talk, and anything simple I can do - like buy a wedding dress you didn't see - to assure we won't have bad luck, you can bet I'm going to do it."

"I hope you like the actual dress, don't you?" Mouth asks.

"Oh, of course." Sarah says. "It's the most beautiful one here."

"Next in line, please." The female cashier says to Mouth and Sarah.

Mouth and Sarah step up to the counter.

"You helped us with this dress." Mouth says. "We'd just like to pay now."

"Ah, yes." The cashier says. "God choice. Your total's going to be 795.76."

Mouth hands the cashier his credit card. The cashier slides it in her machine and hands it back to him. Mouth signs the receipt given to him, as the cashier bags up the box.

"Have a great day." The cashier smiles. "And congratulations, you two."

"Thanks." Mouth and Sarah both say, as they smile back to the cashier, and then proceed to the exit.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' office. Haley knocks, and walks in with Jamie. Lucas sees them, surprised, and smiles.

"Hales." Lucas says standing up to hug her. "I heard you were back."

"Hey, J. Luke." Lucas says to Jamie.

"Hi, Uncle Lucas!" Jamie says.

"I assume you heard i was back from none-other-than Nathan, right?" Haley asks.

Lucas nods.

"He came by earlier." Lucas explains.

"Did he say anything about me?" Haley asks.

"Hey, Jamie." Lucas says. "How would you like some cake?"

"Yes, please!" Jamie smiles, looking up at his uncle.

"Well, gee, aren't you in luck, pal." Lucas says. "One of the teachers here celebrated her 28th birthday today and we bought her a black forest chocolate cake. There should be plenty left for you, buddy."

"Tell me where it is!" Jamie says.

"Honey," Haley begins. "Say 'please,' OK? Thank you."

"Please tell me where it is, Uncle Lucas!" Jame says.

Lucas takes Jamie right outside his door.

"See that opened door right there?" Lucas says, pointing to a room just down the hall from his office. "It's in there. Go there and ask _nicely _if someone can cut you a piece of cake. Tell them you're Lucas Scott's nephew. If no one's in there, come back here. _Don't _cut it yourself."

"OK!" Jamie says. "Thank you!"

Jamie runs to the teacher's lounge room.

"He said that you came back." Lucas tells Haley. "That he walked out on you."

"I told him I was back for good." Haley says. "And he walked out the door."

"Listen," Lucas begins. "He's my brother, so I think I have some authority in saying this since I'm pretty sure I know my brother pretty well."

Haley continues to listen to him.

"He loves you, Hales." Lucas says. "He was a mess when you were gone - he missed you so much. You guys have been so much like a see-saw, he's just scared of the next time the see-saw becomes unbalanced. He's just afraid to be vulnerable again with you, and to get hurt."

Lucas looks down and sees a picture sitting on his desk of Peyton.

"Do you remember when he and Brooke broke up and he came back to you wanting to get back together?" Lucas asks.

"Of course I do." Haley says.

"You said no at first, because you felt he was just rebounding off of Brooke." Lucas says. "But he really loved you, and _that _is the whole reason why him and Brooke broke up. You see, Nathan has this thing about projecting his feelings onto something - or someone else - when he's too afraid to admit his true feelings for you. He does that because it's easier to be with someone you care about greatly, someone who's 'safe,' rather than taking a chance at getting hurt again to be with the person you're truly in love with - the person who makes your whole world worth living."

"Last time Nathan did that," Haley begins. "He got Rachel pregnant. It's time I stop running from my feelings, too. I mean, before Nathan gets another girl pregnant, right?" Haley asks him, laughing, and joking with him.

Lucas looks serious.

"Uh - " Lucas says thinking about that.

"That was a joke, Luke." Haley tells him. "Gee, why so serious today? Birthdays are suppose to lighten the mood."

Lucas cracks a smile.

"Well," Haley begins. "I should go pull Jamie away from that cake. He's probably on his fifth piece by now."

Haley turns to go out the door.

"Hales," Lucas begins. "What made you change your mind about coming home and stop running from your true feelings?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Haley says.

Lucas looks at her intrigued now.

"Chris Keller." Haley tells him, walking out his door.

"Hurry up, Hales, and find Nathan." Lucas says to himself. "Before another Scott is born."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Josh enters Principal Turner's office.

"Do you have a minute, sir?" Josh asks.

"Sure," Turner begins. "Mr. Hanes. What can I do for you?"

"I just had a hypothetical question, I suppose." Josh says.

"Alright." Turner replies. "This better not be for a homework assignment that you're trying to trick me into doing for you."

"It's not." Josh assures him. "Well, I was wondering, what would happen if one of your students showed up to the senior prom with a date - a date five years older than her?"

"Well," Turner begins. "Since I assume this girl is 18 years old, yes?"

Josh nods.

"Well, then," Turner begins. "Her date is then 23 years old. And, unfortunately, the age cut-off for a date to attend our prom is 21 years of age. Her date will definitely be asked to leave the prom grounds immediately and any unwilling behavior will be followed with a call to the police."

Josh nods.

"Thank you, sir." Josh says. "That was very informational." Josh turns to walk out of the door.

**Cut To:**

**THAT NIGHT - **

Lucas takes out his cell phone and dials, and then holds it to his ear.

"Hi." Lucas says into the phone. "I heard how you convinced Haley to stop running from Nathan and to return home. I just wanted to say thank you."

Lucas listens for a second and then hangs up. Sitting in his car, Lucas takes a hold of a picture of Peyton and looks at it.

"You can do this." Lucas says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Bus station. Tree Hill, NC. Jake has his luggage strapped on over his shoulder as he steps onto the bus and sits down. He stares out the window for a moment.

"Goodbye Tree Hill." Jake says. "Goodbye, Brooke." Jake starts to get a little teary-eyed, as he looks away from the window, closing his eyes.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Haley is walking out from the hall way and stares at a photo of her, Nathan, and Jamie. Suddenly the front door opens. Haley looks and Nathan walks in.

"Nathan - " Haley begins. "I'm glad you came back."

"I didn't come back for you." Nathan says. "I got tired."

"Nathan, listen to me." Haley says. "I'm sorry for all the crap we've been through this year. Some has been your fault and some had been mine. I know that I went to Chris and onto tour to get away from my feelings for you. I love you so much, but I feel afraid. Afraid of it not working out with us again, and getting hurt all over again. I don't think my heart can take that again, Nathan. But I know you love me, and I love you too. And I'm done running from that, OK? I just want us to treat each other better and we can work on that - _together. _I'm so sorry for running away, Nathan. I just didn't want to feel pain again."

Nathan looks at her sadly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, too." Nathan apologizes. "I guess I've been running from us, too, Hales. And you're right."

Nathan turns to the front door, not hearing anyone there.

"I think that needs to stop." Nathan adds. "I love you, Haley."

Nathan and Haley kiss passionately, as they go to their bed room down the hall, all the awhile they are kissing each other.

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Outside. Lucas pulls up in his car and sees a light on front the window upstairs. Lucas gets out and proceeds up the stairs to T.R.I.C.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's new office in T.R.I.C. Peyton is sitting there listening to a demo tape and doing paper work. Lucas walks in.

"What the_ hell _is wrong with you?" Lucas asks her.

Peyton stands up, taking off her head phones, having heard Lucas, and faces him.

"Why do you feel a need to hurt everybody that I love?" Lucas asks.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asks.

"I know you saw Anna in the drug store; I also know what you said to her." Lucas says. "What kind of hate has to be in someone to put another human being down like that?"

"I don't know, Luke." Peyton says. "But you should really direct that question to the girl your babysitting -- I mean, _dating_."

"Anna's innocent in this, Peyton." Lucas says. "You're the one who keeps making hateful comments toward her."

"She is far from innocent." Peyton tells him.

"Get the hell over it, already!" Lucas says to her. "_I'm sorry _Anna and I started out the way we did and hurt you, but that is over now, OK? You made your feelings perfectly clear on Christmas Eve about her. But she's a good person, and we might have made a mistake, Peyton, but you need to let that go and stop hanging that over Anna's head. It's _not _fair."

"You know what's not fair?" Peyton asks. "How Anna won't let the miscarriage go!"

"What are you talking about this time?" Lucas asks.

"Wake up, Lucas." Peyton says. "Anna is the typical, bit#y, vindictive teenage girl. She's on more than one occasion called me, and I quote, a _'baby-wrecker_.' Talk about hateful, huh, Lucas?"

"You're lying." Lucas says. "Anna would never say such a thing."

"You need to wake up." Peyton tells him.

"And you need to move on." Lucas says back, as he proceeds to walk by Peyton.

Peyton puts her hand up, on his chest.

"I can't." Peyton admits, teary-eyed. "Because seeing you stand here before me, I realize my heart still races when I'm around you. I realize I still love you, Lucas Scott. Maybe that's why I'm still being mean to Anna."

"Peyton, stop." Lucas says softly.

"Do you still love me?" Peyton asks him, as she pulls Lucas closer to her.

Peyton begins to kiss him, as he hesitates at first, but then he kisses her back and puts his arms around her waist. Peyton puts her hands on his face and continues to kiss him passionately.

Suddenly, over by the door to the room, Ben stands there in the entrance watching Peyton and Lucas kiss - obviously unhappy.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Someone knocks on the door. Nathan approaches the front door alone, with a t-shirt and sweats on. He answers the door, and Brooke is standing there.

"Brooke - " Nathan begins.

"I'm here, Nathan." Brooke says softly. "I'm here for us."

Nathan looks extremely conflicted, just as he's about to say something, Haley walks out from the hall.

"Nathan," Haley begins. "Who is it -- " Haley sees Brooke standing there. "Oh, Brooke."

"Haley -- " Brooke begins. "You're home."

"Yeah." Haley nods.

Brooke looks back to Nathan, as he stands there looking at her apologetically, as he clenches the door knob to the opened door tightly. He suddenly looks back to Haley, as she looks confused (Haley). And then begins to turn his head back to Brooke, as he stands there in the middle of the two girls.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	38. Liar, Liar

**Season 6. Chapter 6.16 (38). 'Liar, Liar.'**

Haley/Nathan's apartment. Nathan is standing in the middle of Brooke and Haley. Nathan is looking back and forth between the girls. Suddenly, Brooke speaks up.

"I just came by to see if you, Nathan, wanted to hang out." Brooke says. "This was obviously before I knew Haley came back."

"Well, uh, it's kind of late." Haley says. "But we should all do something tomorrow. It's been awhile."

"OK." Brooke nods, as she now looks in Nathan's eyes. "See ya."

Brooke turns and walks out. Haley sneaks up behind Nathan placing her head inside Nathan's arm comfortably.

"You wanna get back to bed?" Haley asks Nathan.

"Sure." Nathan replies, watching Brooke walk down the steps outside. "Just give me a minute, alright?"

Haley nods.

"Don't keep me waiting _too _long, mister." Haley says, as she walks back to their bed room.

Nathan proceeds to the front door, as it is still opened.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Brooke enters her front door and puts down her coat and purse, closing her door.

"Jake?" Brooke says. "You here?"

No one responds.

"Peyton?" Brooke asks. "Anyone here?"

As Brooke continues to walk through her house, she stops at her phone and answering machine and sees a note sitting on the phone's table. She picks it up and begins to read it.

_"Brooke,_

_By the time you read this I'll be on my way back to Georgia. I'm sorry for leaving suddenly, I just can't do this with you anymore. Your heart doesn't have room for me, as your heart still beats for Nathan. I care about you so much, Brooke Davis, and I was really beginning to fall in love with you. I'm sorry, but I just need to pull a preemptive strike and get out before I get hurt -- which is inevitable in my opinion if I stayed with you. Even tonight, you chose Nathan over me. Please don't follow me, please don't contact me. Just move on, as I will be doing myself. _

_Love Always, _

_Jake"_

Brooke puts down the note tearfully.

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Lucas is proceeding passed Peyton, as she stops him by placing her hand on his chest.

"Do you still love me?" Peyton asks.

Peyton suddenly kisses Lucas, as he's hesitates, but then kisses her back, as he places his arms around Peyton's waist. Peyton places her hands on Lucas' face while kissing him passionately. Ben is watching Peyton and Lucas kiss from the room's door way entrance. He looks angry, and then walks away. Lucas suddenly stops kissing Peyton and proceeds to the door.

"Lucas -- " Peyton says, as she pleads him to stop with just that one word.

"I'm with Anna, Peyton." Lucas tells her. "I'm sorry. Please move on, and be happy."

Peyton, not able to find the right words, says nothing. Lucas walks out of the room.

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Main room. Lucas walks passed the bar as he sees at least half of the bar mugs and glasses shattered on the ground to pieces. Lucas looks around and sees no one.

"_Peyton_!" Lucas shouts. "You better get out here quick!"

**END OF TEASER.**

**... THE NEXT DAY ...**

The river court bridge. Ben is standing on top of it as he looks out over onto the river.

**Flashback:**

Ben is standing in the doorway inside T.R.I.C. as he is watching Lucas and Peyton kissing.

**/End Flashback. Present Time:**

Ben picks up a good-sized rock from the birdge and in anger throws it off the bridge, as it makes a big splash inside the river.

**Flashback:**

Ben is in a room. He is talking to a brunette woman, early twenties.

"I'm sorry." The woman says. "It's over, Ben."

Ben begins to look angry and sad, as the woman turns to leave.

"Sandy," Ben begins to call out.

Sandy, the woman, turns back to him with tears in her eyes.

"I know what you did." Ben tells her. "You cheated on me. My buddy Jesse saw you with that dude from your restaurant."

"It's not what you think." Sandy tries to explain.

"Do _not_ play dumb with me!" Ben shouts. "How could you?"

Ben forcefully grabs Sandy's hand.

"Let me go!" Sandy yells. "I'm sorry!"

Ben throws Sandy onto the bed forecefully, and begins taking off his shirt and jeans so he is just in his boxers.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sandy asks frightened.

"I will have my way with you one last time." Ben says. "This should be a piece of cake for you. I know how much you love to have sex."

Ben gets on top of her and begins kissing her, as she struggles to get free, with tears running down her eyes, trying to escape.

"Oh, no." Ben says. "We're not done yet, sweet heart."

**/End of Flashback. Present Time:**

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Inside. Peyton is sweeping up the broken glass from the floor and dumping it into a nearby trash can. Suddenly, Brooke walks in and approaches Peyton.

"Lucas told me that someone vandalized this place last night." Brooke says. "How are you doing?"

"OK." Peyton says. "I just don't know what kind of psycho would do such a thing."

"So," Brooke begins. "Haley's back. Looks like her and Nathan are getting back together."

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Peyton says. "Did _you _really want to get back together with him?"

"Yesterday he told me to find him last night if I wanted to try again with us." Brooke says. "I went to his place last night, only to find him and Haley in their pajamas together."

"Oh, no." Peyton says. "I'm so sorry."

"The worst part is," Brooke begins. "Jake left last night, too. After I left him for Nathan."

"Do you think that was a mistake?" Peyton asks.

"I really cared about Jake, maybe I was even falling for him." Brooke says. "But then Nathan came to me and said everything he said, and it just made things really confusing."

"You know," Peyton begins. "I never told anyone this, but a few times I thought about getting back together with Nathan. I mean, like back in high school, after Haley and Nathan were already together, and Lucas had just had that drunken night with Jake's ex -- I thought maybe I didn't try hard enough with Nathan. Like, if Haley was able to change him into a good guy, then why couldn't I? I thought maybe I didn't try hard enough with him."

"Why didn't you tell him this back then?" Brooke asks.

"Because I realized him and Haley were meant to be." Peyton says. "And I couldn't change him because he didn't care enough when he was with me to want to be a good guy. He didn't care about what kind of person he is, until he met Haley."

"Yeah." Brooke says. "Even when him and I were together, he didn't care that he had a drinking problem. He didn't do anything to attempt to change that. But as soon as he got back together with Haley, he did everything he could to be a good guy again."

"From one of Nathan's ex-girlfriends to another," Peyton begins. "The sooner you realize he and Haley will always be one of those couples who are a couple even when they aren't a couple, the better off you'll be, and the sooner you'll be able to move on."

Brooke nods.

"Well, hey." Brooke says. "We're in a bar, so what better place for me to move on in, right?"

**Cut To:**

On the road. Skills and Bevin are driving in a car. Skills is in the driver's seat.

"Oh," Bevin begins. "I'm so nervous to meet your friends."

"You do realize I have the same friends from high school, right?" Skills asks. "Which means you know them already. In fact, you're friends with all of them, too."

"I know." Bevin says. "I'm just joking -- kind of. I just haven't seen all of them for a really long time."

"They're going to be thrilled to see you, baby." Skills tells her. "Just like I was."

"Oh, please." Bevin says. "You're just happy I didn't turn out to be a man or a really, really fat chick."

Skills laughs.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Master bed room. Nathan and Haley are laying down, wrapped up in each other's bodies'. Nathan suddenly wakes up and looks over at Haley -- who is just opening her eyes.

"God, you're beautiful." Nathan tells her.

Haley blushes.

"Stop it." Haley says, covering her face, embarrassed.

"I love you -- _so much_." Nathan says. "I'm really glad you came home."

"I'm glad, too." Haley says. "I really missed you and Jamie. And I love you, too."

"Lets take a trip." Nathan says. "Just the two of us. Jamie can stay with Lucas."

"Seriously?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." Nathan replies.

"Like," Haley begins. "To go see _The Price is Right _again in L.A.?"

"I was thinking more of, say, to the Bahamas, or Hawaii, or something like that." Nathan suggests.

"That sounds great." Haley smiles. "But I think first, we should do something with Brooke. She didn't look so good last night. I think maybe she's lonely or something."

Nathan shifts uncomfortably.

"Yeah, no." Nathan nods. "Maybe have a couples' night of bowling or something."

"Couples' night?" Haley asks. "Who--who would be the _other _couple?"

"Jake and Brooke." Nathan replies, taking a pause. "Oh -- yeah. You didn't know."

Haley looks surprised.

"Uh, no." Haley says. "Is Peyton OK with that?"

"She's fine." Nathan says. "She's kind of being distracted with her new guy. Ben."

"Wow." Haley replies. "I really have got to go talk to them today."

Nathan chuckles.

"But first," Haley begins. "I have to see if Turner will give me my job back."

"After the scene we all caused at the basketball game," Nathan begins. "Good luck."

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Brooke and Peyton are sitting at the bar while drinking.

"He kissed me." Peyton says, blurting out information.

"Who?" Brooke asks. "Ben?"

"Well, yeah. Many times." Peyton says. "But also Lucas -- last night."

"Oh, my God. _What_?" Brooke asks. "Why? What happened?"

"He confronted me on being a b#ch to Anna," Peyton begins. "We got into it, and next thing I know, we're kissing."

"Have you talked to him since?" Brooke asks.

"Not really." Peyton replies. "He was about to leave, and that's when he saw the shattered glass and called me out. We haven't mentioned the kiss."

"Are you going to?" Brooke asks. "Do you want anything from it?"

"I don't know." Peyton replies. "He's with Anna. And I'm with Ben."

"Alright." Brooke says. "So, are you OK?"

"I just want to know how I'm going to serve a whole club's worth of people with half of my glasses broken." Peyton says.

Brooke chuckles.

"Just crack into your inventory in the back." Brooke tells her.

"Don't say crack." Peyton says.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' office (at Lakeside High). Lucas is at his desk, looking tired and staring down at his paper work. Suddenly, the principal walks in.

"Good morning." The principal greets him.

"Hi." Lucas replies softly. "You too."

"I've had that look on me before." The principal chuckles. "What bar did you go to last night?"

"T.R.I.C." Lucas replies.

"The underaged club?" The principal asks.

"Well," Lucas begins. "They sell alcohol. All of the twenty-one and over guests wear colored bracelets."

"Still," The principal begins. "Wouldn't it be more ideal to go to a club with _no _high school kids running around? I mean, you're around them all day as it is."

"T.R.I.C.'s sorta my old high school hang out." Lucas explains. "A lot of memories there. I couldn't imagine going to another club."

"So," The principal begins. "Damn, son. How much did you have to drink last night?"

"Nothing, actually." Lucas replies. "Just sorta got into it with my ex-wife. She runs the club."

"Ah, geez." The prinicpal says. "Define 'got into it.'"

"Fought a bit." Lucas says. "Then kissed."

"Yikes." The principal comments. "What about that girlfriend who decorated your office?"

"She doesn't know." Lucas says. "The kiss didn't mean anything. There's just a lot of history there. Moment of weakness."

"Are you sure about that?" The principal asks.

"I'm dating someone else, and I'm happy with her -- Anna." Lucas tells him.

"Anyway," The prinicpal begins, to change the subject. "Have you talked to your friends who apparently might be interested in the coaching positions?"

Lucas sighs, as he realizes he forgot.

"I promise," Lucas begins. "I'll let you know if they're interested by this afternoon."

"Please do." The principal says. "If you don't give me an answer by today, I'll have to find someone else."

Lucas nods in, understanding. The principal walks out. Lucas locks his eyes on a picture of him and Anna sitting on his desk. He then opens his desk drawer and takes out a jewelry box. He opens it up, revealing a diamond ring.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Principal Turner's office. Turner is sitting at his desk, as someone knocks on his door. Haley then walks into his office.

"Mrs. Scott." Turner says.

"Hi, Principal Turner." Haley says. "I heard about what happened at the Ravens' game. I just wanted to apologize."

"It's not your apology to make." Turner tells her. "But thank you for offering one. What can I do for you, Haley? Or did you just come to apologize on behalf of your husband and friends?"

"No." Haley admits. "I actually wanted to talk about getting my job back."

"Well," Turner begins. "I'm really glad to see you walking around back to your old self again, Haley. However, we needed someone to teach your English classes and unfortunately we hired on a full-time replacement for you. I'm sorry."

"But I was sick -- " Haley begins to protest. "I had amnesia."

"You've also been cured," Turner begins. "And have gone on tour since then. I'm sorry. The hiring process has been completed, and is final. But I would like to thank you for your time and hard work during your year and a half of teaching at this school. That won't go unrecognized."

"What do you mean?" Haley asks.

"We're holding an assembly," Turner begins to explain. "For teacher's awards. The best, most hard-working, and helpful teachers at Tree Hill High will be recognized next week for their dedication. You, as a former valedvictorian of our school, will certainly be receiving a few awards."

"Thank you." Haley smiles at Turner, as she turns around, proceeding toward the exit. "I guess."

Haley walks out of Turner's office, shuts his door behind her, and as she is now in the main office, one of the other teachers walk in.

"Hey, Rose." Haley smiles. "It's nice seeing you again."

"Oh, Haley." Rose smiles back. "Glad to see you up and about again. Nathan told me you were better."

"So," Haley begins. "How have you been?"

"Great, actually." Rose says. "I received a job offer elsewhere -- at another high school -- and just got hired on. They needed music teachers, and pay more than here, so I took it -- definitely."

"Oh my God." Haley says happily. "Congratulations. Oh, but we're so going to miss you teaching music here."

Rose smiles.

"And I'm going to miss this school." Rose admits. "However, with two kids entering college next fall, I need some extra money in the bank."

"I know what you mean." Haley says. "Well, actually, I still have like thirteen years until I'll be dealing with that. So, did you put in your two weeks yet?"

"That's what I'm doing right now." Rose says, as she glances at the receptionist in front of them, who has obviously heard everything thus far.

"So sorry to see you go." The receptionist says.

"Thanks." Rose says. "Oh, well. Good luck on finding a new music teacher, though." Rose smiles. "Bye, Haley." Rose enters Turners office.

The receptionist smiles at Haley, as Haley stands there with an intrigued smile.

"Honey, you don't need any luck." Haley says to the receptionist. "I would like to submit my resume for the music teacher opening."

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Lucas' office. Lucas enters his office and sits down. With his office door still opened, Peyton approaches the door and knocks gentley.

"Can I come in?" Peyton asks.

Lucas shifts uncomfortably.

"Sure." Lucas says.

"So," Peyton begins. "That was some night last night, huh?"

"What are you doing here, Peyton?" Lucas asks.

"I came because I miss you, Luke." Peyton admits. "We kissed last night. _You _kissed me back for several seconds. You can't tell me you don't feel anything anymore."

"I thought you didn't even want to be friends." Lucas reminds her. "Now you're talking about missing me?"

"I was mad with you when I said that." Peyton explains.

"I'll always care about you, Peyton." Lucas says. "You'll always be in my heart."

Lucas opens his desk drawer and takes out his jewelry box with the diamond ring inside. He opens the box up.

"That's the engagement ring you gave to me that night on the beach." Peyton says. "You kept it after everything, and in your desk drawer of all places?"

"Peyton," Lucas begins. "This is Keith's engagement ring, that he gave to my mom. That's why I still have it. I carry no emotional ties to it in regards to you anymore. I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear."

"It's fine, Luke." Peyton says. "I've actually been dating someone."

"You have?" Lucas asks, surprised at the news.

"His name's Ben." Peyton replies.

"Wait." Lucas says. "Is that the guy from the basketball game? You're _dating _him?"

"Almost a month now, actually." Peyton says.

"So," Lucas begins. "We just both cheated on the people we're dating."

"I guess so." Peyton says.

"Peyton," Lucas begins. "We're friends, right? That's important to me."

"Sure." Peyton nods. "Friends."

"OK." Lucas nods.

Peyton steps out of his office, closing the door behind her. Lucas puts the ring back in his drawer.

**Cut To:**

**Flashback. Previous night:**

Haley walks back into the master bedroom. Nathan walks out of the front door, outside, and catches up with Brooke.

"Brooke," Nathan begins.

Brooke turns around, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about this." Nathan says. "I didn't plan any of this."

"All that stuff you said to me in the bar," Brooke begins. "Was any of it true?"

"Sure it was." Nathan nods. "Look, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I guess I was missing Haley so much, and you were there, and -- "

"It's OK, Nathan." Brooke stops him. "I understand."

"You do?" Nathan asks.

"Sure." Brooke nods. "I sorta have prior history with falling for a guy who is hopelessly in love with another girl and always will be."

Nathan is silent, unsure of what to say.

"Go be with your wife, Nathan Scott." Brooke tells him with a smile. "She's a lucky woman."

"Thank you." Nathan says. "Jake's a lucky guy."

Brooke chuckles, as she blushes.

"I'll see ya around." Brooke tells him, walking down the steps of their apartment building. Nathan goes back inside.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

**Cut To:**

Lucas' office. Lucas picks up his cell phone and dials a number. He puts the phone to his ear.

"Hey." Lucas says into the phone.

"S'up, dog?" Skills asks from the other end.

"Nothing much." Lucas states. "You?"

"Oh," Skills begins. "I'm just here with my internet lady."

"Oh my God." Lucas says. "How did that go, anyway? I presume since you're alive she didn't turn out to be a pyscho axe murderer."

"Na, not at all." Skills says. "I actually want you to meet her. We're heading back to Tree Hill right now."

"Alright, cool." Lucas replies. "Oh, by the way, man. My boss has an opening for an assistant and head coaching position and I said I knew two guys who might be interested. I have to let him know by this afternoon."

"Let me guess," Skills begins. "Those two guys are me and Nathan."

"Of course." Lucas replies. "So, you interested?"

"Hell, yeah." Skills says. "It's about due I get a job."

"OK." Lucas chuckles. "I'll tell my boss A.S.A.P."

"Great, thanks again, man." Skills says. "Oh, hey. Who's going to decide which one of us gets to apply for the _head _coaching and _assistant _coaching positions?"

"I guess that's up to you and Nathan." Lucas shrugs. "Good luck with that brawl."

Skills laughs.

**Cut To:**

Brooke is walking out of T.R.I.C. Suddenly, her cell phone rings. She answers it.

"Hello?" Brooke asks into her phone.

"Oh, my God. Brooke, hi!" The female's voice says. "It's me -- Cynthia."

"Hey!" Brooke says unexpectedly, but happily. "Long time. What's going on with you?"

"Oh, well, things are going great for me." Cynthia says. "I got promoted to regional manager of _Suburbian Filth_."

"That's great, Cyn." Brooke says. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Cynthis replies. "So, how are you doing, Brooke?"

"Oh, fine." Brooke says. "_Clothes Over Bro's _is going great. Thanks again for that connection, by the way."

"Oh, you're welcome." Cynthia says. "It's your clothing line. I just put it out there to get discovered for the greatness that it is. In fact, I'm wearing one of your tank tops right now." Cynthia laughs.

"Awesome." Brooke replies.

"So, hey, listen." Cynthia says. "I sorta have some big news to tell you."

"Sounds juicy." Brooke says. "I love big news. Do tell."

"Well," Cynthia begins. "Chase proposed to me. We're getting married in two weeks -- on Valentine's Day."

"Oh, my God." Brooke says happily. "That's great news, Cyn. I'm so happy for you. Cngratulations."

"Thanks." Cynthia says. "I know we haven't talked for awhile, but I would love it if you were my maid of honor."

"I would love to be." Brooke smiles. "In fact, I'm honored that you thought of me for that."

"So," Cynthia begins. "Do you want to get together some time soon to discuss the wedding and everything, and have a little celebration? Not to mention to catch up, you know, find out who Brooke Davis is seeing these days."

"Sure, of course." Brooke says. "It'll be nice to catch up, too. I'm free tonight if you are. Although I got to tell you -- there's not much to report in the dating arena for me these days."

"Yeah." Cynthia says. "Say, eight o'clock at that club you always go to -- T.R.I.C.?"

"Sure." Brooke replies. "See you then."

"Alright." Cynthia says. "It was great talking to you again."

"You too." Brooke smiles.

They hang up. Suddenly, as Brooke puts her phone back into her purse, she sees Ben getting out of his car and walking toward her.

"Ben," Brooke begins. "Hey. How are you?"

"Hi." Ben replies. "Have you seen Peyton? I kind of need to talk to her."

"Yeah," Brooke begins. "I think she needs to talk to you, too. I'm not sure where she is, though. I know she went to talk to Lucas."

"Yeah." Ben nods. "I'm sure she did."

"What?" Brooke asks.

"Nothing." Ben replies. "Thanks for the info." Ben walks back to his car, gets in and drives away.

Brooke looks slightly baffled, but continues to her car as well.

**Cut To:**

Nathan walks into his apartment. He throws down his keys and approaches the phone/answering machine. He reads, "_1 New Message_." Nathan presses 'play' and listen to the message.

"_Nate_," Lucas begins to say on the play-back message. "_It's me. Hey give me a call back when you can. I have a question for you. It's about a job. Alright, bye_."

Nathan grabs his keys and walks out the door.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' office. His door is open, as the principal walks by and walks in Lucas' office.

"Oh, hey." The principal says from the entrance of his door way. "I forgot to mention to you before. The school's doing a drug- free day, where we basically lecture on the importance of staying 'clean.' And, as the guidance counselor, it's your job to go around to all of our classes and give a speech on the subject. Don't worry, though. You can lecture off these pamphlets." The principal hands Lucas the pamphlets. Lucas takes them in his hand.

"Alright." Lucas says, browsing through the pamphlets. "No problem. I've actually been waiting to have something like this to do."

"So," The principal begins. "Any word on your friends and the coaching positions?"

"Yeah, actually." Lucas says. "My friend, Antwon, is definitely interested in it."

"Great." The principal replies. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "My brother, Nathan, actually. Just waiting for his call back."

"OK." The principal nods. "Come find me when you here from -- Nathan." The principal walks out and goes back to his own office.

Lucas grabs a little rubber 'fake' basketball from his desk and shoots it up toward a little net hanging on his wall above his door way. As the ball goes through the hoop, it's caught by Nathan who is now standing in the door way.

"Nice shot." Nathan comments, throwing the ball back to Lucas. "Why did you quit coaching basketball again?" Nathan smirks.

"Well, actually, speaking of," Lucas begins. "There's an opening for a coaching position here if you want it. I have to let my boss know by this afternoon."

"Really?" Nathan asks. "That sounds great, Luke."

"I thought you might say that." Lucas says. "Anyway, there's an assistant coaching spot and a head coaching spot available. I already recruited Skills."

"Well, who gets the head coaching position?" Nathan asks. "Me or Skills?"

"That's what Skills asked." Lucas says. "And it's up to you two to decide that."

"Well then, I hope he's ready for a huge brawl." Nathan says. "Because I fight _dirty_."

"That's exactly what I told him." Lucas says.

"Well, this is good news." Nathan says. "Got a new job, got back together with Haley. It's been a good day so far."

"You and Haley now -- again?" Lucas asks, pleasantly surprised. "What happened to -- "

"Oh, yeah. Brooke. I know." Nathan says. "I guess I realize I love her as a friend more than anything else. You know?"

"Sure." Lucas nods. "How is she taking that?"

"I'm sure she feels the same way as I do." Nathan says. "Besides, she still has Jake, right?" Nathan asks in a way not expecting an answer.

"Well, anyway," Lucas begins. "I should be getting back to work. I have this drug-free speech to prepare for."

"Ah, alright." Nathan says. "Well, thanks again for the job, man. And, hey, I'm sorry about yesterday and giving you a hard time about dating Anna. You were right. You deserve to be with whoever makes you happy."

"Thanks, Nate." Lucas says. "You too."

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Peyton steps out of her car from the driveway as she proceeds to the front door. Suddenly, Ben drives up in his car and gets out. Peyton is putting her keys into the lock of the front door.

"Peyton," Ben calls out to her. Peyton turns around and smiles at him.

"Ben," Peyton replies. "How's it going?"

Ben proceeds to walk toward Peyton.

"Kind of crappy." Ben says. "Kind of saw something last night I'd rather not have seen."

Peyton begins to look uncomfortable.

"What's that?" Peyton asks.

"I went to T.R.I.C. last night to relieve you of your hard work." Ben says. "It's funny what you define as working, Peyton."

"OK, Ben, I can explain." Peyton says.

"Explain?" Ben asks. "I could sort of see if Lucas kissed you, like forced himself on you or something. But you kissed him."

"I know." Peyton says. "But it was a mistake."

"Why?" Ben asks. "Because he turned you down afterwards?"

"No," Peyton begins. "Because I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, too late for that." Ben says. "I really thought you were different, Peyton, from the women in my past. But clearly I was wrong."

Ben walks away, back to his car, as Peyton is on the verge of tears and walks inside the house.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Lucas' walks back into his office with snack in his hands. Just as he walks in the door and sits back down, Brooke approaches his door.

"Hey." Brooke says to him.

"Well, Brooke Davis." Lucas smiles. "It's about time you visited and saw my new office."

"It's nice - cozy." Brooke comments. "Plus, it smells a whole lot better than your office did in the gym."

Lucas chuckles.

"So," Lucas begins. "Is this just a social visit, or are you on a mission?"

"I would love to say it's a social visit," Brooke begins. "But I gotta admit, it's more of a mission."

"OK." Lucas says. "What's that mission entail?"

"Listen, Luke," Brooke begins. "We haven't really talked about you and Anna since you got with her. But I think we need to now."

"Nathan just gave me 'the talk' yesterday." Lucas says. "Are you on the same mission he was?"

"Not unless his mission was about you kissing Peyton behind Anna's back." Brooke tells him bluntly. "What are you thinking, Luke?"

"I'm thinking it was a mistake," Lucas begins. "And Anna doesn't need to know something that didn't mean anything."

"Still making that mistake, are you?" Brooke asks him. "Listen, you know how ugly things got in high school, and even last year when we kissed behind Peyton's back. Why would you want to do that to Anna? She's just a kid, Luke. She's already way over her head by being in such an adult relationship."

"Turns out you really are on the same mission as Nathan." Lucas says. "I think I know Anna better than any of you. She's really mature for her age. She's an adult. She's almost out of high school."

"_Almost _being the key word." Brooke says. "Do you remember that teacher I was sorta dating in high school -- Nick, the teacher?"

"Sure," Lucas begins. "If by 'dating' you mean having sex."

"We went out, too." Brooke says. "The point is, I was _still _in high school, _and _I was eight teen, too. Do you know how old Nick was? He was in his twenties. Just like you are now. And I seem to remember back then you telling me he was too old for me."

"Well," Lucas begins. "I was still in love with you at the time. I wouldn't have liked any guy you dated then."

"Look," Brooke begins. "I didn't come here to talk about the age difference between you and Anna. If she makes you happy, then that's great. You deserve it after everything that happened last year. But you have to stop kissing girls that aren't your girlfriend."

"Peyton kissed me." Lucas says. "We all make mistakes. I don't plan to make another one like this again. OK?"

"Sure." Brooke nods. "You know I care about you, Lucas, right? I just don't want to see you lose Anna, because I do see how happy she's made you lately."

"Thanks, Brooke." Lucas says. "You are a good friend."

"Just stop kissing Peyton," Brooke begins, as she chuckles. "And you'll be a good boyfriend to Anna."

"Listen," Lucas begins, changing the subject. "Nathan told me he got back together with Haley. How are you doing with that?"

"I started thinking maybe Nathan and I could actually get back what we had before." Brooke says. "But it turns out we were right all along. Nathan and I were just about the convenience factor -- being together when we couldn't be with the ones we really wanted to be with."

"Sorry, Brooke." Lucas says. "But you have Jake now, right?"

"Not anymore." Brooke replies. "I got home last night and he had left, leaving a good bye note in his place."

"That's rough." Lucas says, sympathetically. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here. You know that, right?"

Brooke nods.

"Thank you, Lucas." Brooke says.

"I guess we _both _need to stop kissing people we aren't dating." Lucas says to lighten the mood.

Brooke smiles/chuckles.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Peyton is inside in the family room curled up on the couch, sadly. Suddenly, she hears a knock on the door.

"Ben," Peyton says to herself, in a hopeful tone, as she stands up and proceed to the front door. Peyton gets to the front door and opens it. To her surprise, there stands Haley. Peyton suddenly has a face of disappointment.

"Haley," Peyton says surprised.

"Don't look so disappointed to see me." Haley teases her.

"Oh, no." Peyton says. "It's not that. I just thought you were someone else. So, I heard you were back. How's it going?"

"It's going good." Haley says. "Actually, _great_."

"Oh, wow." Peyton says. "I'm really glad to hear that. You totally deserve it."

"Thanks." Haley smiles. "Yeah. Nathan and I are back together, and I really missed Jamie so I've been spending a lot of time with him. Oh, and I went to the high school to try and persuade Turner to give me my job back."

"From your tone," Peyton begins. "I assume he gave you your job back. If not, that is one hell of a poker face."

"No. He didn't." Haley says. "But even better, this lady who taught music there just quit today and I applied for the position. So, I might be a music teacher soon. How awesome would _that_ be?"

"Oh, wow." Peyton says. "That's really awesome news, Haley. You can have the best of both worlds - Nathan and Jamie, and music."

"Yeah, exactly." Haley says. "Although I do still want to sing, just locally this time. In Tree Hill."

"Well," Peyton begins. "It's funny you mention that. You know, I'm starting a my own label at T.R.I.C. and I would definitely love to sign a talented and beautiful singer like yourself."

Haley blushes from the compliment.

"Congratulations, Peyton." Haley smiles. "Yeah, absolutely. I would love to team up with you. So, sounds like things are going well for you."

"Some things." Peyton replies.

"Not everything?" Haley asks. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Well," Peyton begins. "I guess in some ways it's just the same old news with me."

"What's going on, Peyton?" Haley asks, concerned.

"Lucas and I kissed last night at T.R.I.C." Peyton admits. "And Ben - the guy I've been dating - saw us in the act."

"Oh, wow." Haley says. "And Lucas is dating that girl, Anna. Did he tell her about the kiss?"

"I don't know." Peyton shrugs.

"I doubt it." Haley says. "So, I mean, do you think you're still in love with Lucas?"

"I have been through so much with him, and when we kissed I felt everything I did when we were married." Peyton explains. "It's just complicated."

"Always is with you two." Haley says.

"Yeah." Peyton replies.

"Oh, hey," Haley begins. "If you see Brooke, can you tell her I want to talk? I don't know. She came by last night for Nathan and she was kind of acting funny when she saw me."

"Oh. Um." Peyton stutters. "You have no idea how right you were when you said Brooke came by _for _Nathan last night."

"I'm going to need another clue." Haley tells her.

"OK, I don't want to cause anything, but -- " Peyton begins.

"Peyton," Haley begins. "We're friends. If Brooke's mad at me or something, I want to know. Tell me what you know."

"I guess when you were away," Peyton begins. "Nathan told Brooke he wanted to try again with her. And apparently, he told her to stop by his place last night if she decided she wanted to try again, too."

"And she did stop by his place last night." Haley says, putting the pieces together. "Oh, my God. Brooke still has feelings for Nathan."

"No." Peyton says. "I mean, I don't think so. Not really. I think she was just confused about what she wanted."

"But, still," Haley begins. "She chose to go to him last night. That must mean something."

Peyton is silent, unknowing what to say.

"Thanks, Peyton." Haley says. "Now I really need to talk to Brooke. And now, Nathan too."

Haley turns to the front door, but then turns back and gives Peyton a hug.

"I'm sorry about the Lucas and Ben thing." Haley says. "Just talk to Lucas about it."

"I did." Peyton replies. "He wants to be with Anna. He's totally denying that he felt anything during that kiss. I guess he's really over me."

"This is Lucas we're talking about." Haley says. "OK. I guess I have one more person I need to talk to." Haley smiles. "Hang in there, girlie."

Haley walks out, as Peyton shuts the door behind her.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Outside. Skills pulls up into the drive way in his car with Bevin in the passenger seat. They get out of the car and kiss, then walk up to the front door while holding hands. Skills knocks on the door.

"Wait 'til you see this guy again." Skills says to Bevin.

"He looks that different?" Bevin asks.

"Way different." Skills says. "He's got this new hair do, new, more mature clothes -- I'm telling you, he's a whole new man. Whole new Lucas Scott."

"Wow." Bevin says. "Five years is a long time. Um - could he be a sleeping Lucas Scott, too, right now?"

"No way." Skills says, knocking again. "I just talked to him. He was at -- "

Bevin looks at him, wondering.

" -- Work." Skills finishes his sentence. "Oops. My bad."

Bevin chuckles. Skills takes out his cell phone and dials a number.

"Hey, dog." Skills says into the phone. "Yeah - we at your house right now. I know. I forgot you were working. Where's your new school at again?"

Skills listens for a moment.

"Uh huh." Skills nods. "Aight. We'll be right there." Skills hangs up, and puts his cell in his pocket.

Bevin smiles, proceeding to the car. She then turns around, seeing Skills lifting out a screen to a window next to the front door.

"What are you doing?" Bevin asks. "Aren't we going to see Lucas at his work?"

Skills proceeds to climb into the now opened window.

"I gotta get me a beer, baby." Skills tells her. "You want one, too?"

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill church. Outside. Mouth and Sarah are walking out of the church, as they turn back around so they are facing it now. Mouth puts his arm around Sarah.

"Do you realize we'll be getting married in there in just two weeks?" Mouth asks her, smiling.

"It's hard to believe." Sarah admits. "Isn't it?"

"Why?" Mouth asks, after pausing for a moment.

"Just after everything we went through with Brooke and all," Sarah begins. "I don't know, I guess I had my doubts that we would make it here. You're not mad at that, are you?"

"No." Mouth says. "I don't blame you for having doubts."

Sarah nods, taking Mouth's hands. Mouth turns to face Sarah, and takes her close to him.

"But I do want you to know," Mouth begins. "How sorry I am for ever making you doubt how much I love you. And how sorry I am for everything I let happen with Brooke last year. You're my number one girl, Sarah, and you always will be."

Sarah smiles, as she gives Mouth a passionate kiss, and he kisses her back, as they wrap their arms around each other.

"This is a church, you know." Sarah tells him.

"No." Mouth says. "_That _is a church." Mouth points to the building. "_This _is just outside."

"Good point." Sarah says.

Mouth and Sarah begin kissing again.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Inside - hallway. Skills and Bevin are walking down the hallway looking for Lucas' office.

"Now I wonder if he has his own name tag on his office door." Skills wonders.

"Well, it is _his _office." Bevin says. "Plus, that should make it easier to find him, I would think."

"Or we could go to the main office and ask them." Skills says.

Bevin shrugs, as they keep on walking down the hall. They begin to turn right as they see the cafeteria straight ahead of them.

"Oh, baby." Skills says. "Lets keep going straight. There's the cafeteria."

"You're hungry?" Bevin asks.

"Starving." Skills says.

"You _just _raided Lucas' firdge." Bevin reminds him. "How can you still be hungry?"

"Hey, I'm an active guy." Skills says. "I need to keep getting that food into me to turn into energy."

"Suit yourself." Bevin says. "Come find me when you're done. I'll be looking for Lucas."

Bevin proceeds to turn right down the hall, as Skills looks into the cafeteria - tempted.

"Ah, wait, baby!" Skills says to Bevin. "I don't wanna be the grown-up loser who eats in high school cafeterias -- _alone_!"

Skills catches up to Bevin and continues to walk with her.

**Cut To:**

Another part of Lakeside High. Brooke is walking down the hall. Suddenly, as she turns the corner, she bumps into Haley.

"Oh, Brooke." Haley says. "I'm glad I ran into you."

"Why's that?" Brooke asks.

"Well," Haley begins. "I wanted to talk to you about last night. You seemed a little weird when you saw me. Is there a reason?"

Brooke begins to look uncomfortable.

"Right there." Haley says. "That's how you looked last night."

"No reason, Haley." Brooke says. "I guess I was just tired. Thanks for your concern though."

Brooke proceeds past Haley, as Haley puts out her arm stopping Brooke.

"Tell me the truth right now, Brooke, and I'll pretend like you didn't just lie to me." Haley says. "I know, Brooke. I know about you and Nathan."

Brooke sighs.

"He told you?" Brooke asks.

"No." Haley says. "Peyton did. I sort of played the you're-my-friend-so-you-have-to-tell-me card."

"Hales," Brooke begins. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Brooke." Haley says. "Let Nathan do that. I just wanted to talk to you to make sure you were OK and that there's no weirdness. I'm not used to being involved in these trifecta love triangles."

"Oh, sure." Brooke says. "Chris Keller, anyone?"

"Don't make me smack you." Haley teases.

"Listen," Brooke begins. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. Really. Nathan and I realized a long time ago that we were together for the wrong reasons. It was easy and comfortable, and just a transitional period for when we couldn't be with the people we really wanted to be with."

"So," Haley begins. "We're OK, right?"

"Of course, tutor mom." Brooke says.

Brooke and Haley hug.

"Can I ask you something?" Brooke asks.

"Sure." Haley replies.

"You know how Mouth and Sarah are getting married on Valentine's Day?" Brooke asks.

"_Woa_." Haley says, surprised. "They're getting married?"

"Oh, yeah." Brooke says. "Whole amnesia thing."

"Yeah." Haley laughs.

"Anyway," Brooke begins. "Of course they invited me months ago, and I said yes. But my old friend Cynthia called me today and told me she was getting married in two weeks -- on Valentine's Day. How do I pick which wedding to go to? They're both two of my best friends."

"OK." Haley says. "Don't make this more complicated than it has to be. I mean, can't you go to one of their ceremonies and then go to the other's reception? Do you know the times though? Maybe you can go to _both_ weddings and receptions."

"They are at practically the same time." Brooke says. "And even then, how do I choose whose ceremony to go to and whose reception? Either way, I'd be missing an important part of both their weddings."

"Just explain to each of them the situation." Haley suggests. "They'll understand. Unless, you're just maybe looking for an excuse _not _to attend your ex-boyfriend's wedding."

"I'm happy for Mouth." Brooke says. "I am. And maybe even a little jealous. But not of Sarah. Just because he's found someone to spend his life with and I haven't yet."

"You will, Brooke." Haley says. "Any guy would be lucky to be with you."

Brooke smiles.

"Thanks, Haley." Brooke says.

"Wait." Haley says. "You said you and Nathan realized you were together when you couldn't be with the people you really wanted to be with. I know you meant that person for Nathan is me, but who were you talking about for yourself?"

"I should go." Brooke smiles. "I need to get ready. I'm meeting up with Cynthia tonight."

Haley nods, with a smile, as Brooke walks away.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Hallway. Skills and Bevin are still looking for Lucas' office.

"I thought high schools were suppose to get _smaller _the older you get." Bevin says.

"That's just in reference to your own old high school." Skills explains.

"Ah." Bevin says, as she looks at all of the doors. "There! 'Lucas Scott' -- we found him!"

"Ah, finally." Skills says. "Alright. Lets knock."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' office. Lucas hears a knock on the door and opens it.

"Skills." Lucas smiles. "_Bevin_. How are you?"

"I'm great." Bevin smiles, giving Lucas a hug.

"It's so great to see you guys back together." Lucas says.

"It feels pretty great, too." Skills adds.

"So," Bevin begins. "This is your office. It took us forever to find."

"Yeah." Skills nods. "This school is damn bigger than our old one."

"Well," Lucas begins. "It's newer. They finished building it after we all graduated from high school."

"What was that," Bevin begins. "Like a million years ago?"

"Feels like." Lucas laughs. "So, what have you been up to?"

Just as Bevin begins to answer, Haley comes proceeding into the door way.

"Oh, my God." Haley says surprisingly. "Bevin -- wow, it's been a really long time. How are you?"

"Hales!" Bevin says, giving her a hug. "I'm great. I've heard so much about you recently from Skills. Oh, yeah. We're dating again. Isn't that awesome?"

"That's great news." Haley says. "You two were really cute together."

Bevin and Skills smile at each other regarding the comment, nodding in agreement.

"Oh, by the way, Luke," Haley begins. "Your cafeteria food is really good. Much better than Tree Hill High's."

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "I actually eat in there everyday. It's better than anything I can cook."

"Although," Haley begins. "I think I looked like some grown-up loser eating in there alone."

"Na." Lucas shakes his head. "That only pertains to adults eating in their old high school cafeteria."

"What?" Skills asks. "Damn, you mean I could've been eating by now? Uh -- I'll be right back."

Skills exits.

"I'm actually a little hungry, too." Bevin admits. I'll be right back, too." She smiles and exits, catching up to Skills.

"So," Lucas begins, standing up and giving Haley a hug. "Welcome home, Hales."

"Thanks." Haley smiles. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Lucas replies.

"Oh, so the guilt of kissing Peyton hasn't sunk in yet?" Haley asks him.

"Hales -- " Lucas begins.

"No, Luke." Haley says. "You're dating Anna. She doesn't deserve this. She's just -- "

"A kid, I know." Lucas says. "All of you guys have made it clear you think Anna's just a kid. But, to me, she's an adult. And to the law she is too."

"It's not about that, Luke." Haley says. "I supported you with Anna because you're my best friend and I'll support you no matter who you choose to be with, as long as she makes you happy. But I won't support cheating."

"Like I told Brooke and Nathan," Lucas begins. "It was one kiss, and she kissed me. Look, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll tell Anna about the kiss. OK?"

"I think that would be the right thing to do." Haley says.

"OK." Lucas says. "But I got to admit, you're in no place to judge me with this whole Peyton thing. At least I didn't run away with Peyton behind Anna's back."

"What mistakes I made in my personal relationships is just that -- personal." Haley says. "Don't jusify your actions just because I have made those same mistakes. Be better than me, Lucas."

"I plan on being better than who I've been." Lucas says. "I will be. I promise."

Haley nods.

"I just want you to stop running." Haley says. "Trust me, running from love solves nothing."

"How am I running from love?" Lucas asks.

"When things got hard with Peyton, you left and started dating Anna." Haley tells him. "And then when you got settled into your relationship with Anna and you were happy, you go and kiss Peyton. Or you let her kiss you -- whatever. The point is, you need to find out who really makes you happy and always be loyal to her."

"Anna makes me happy." Lucas says.

"Then tell her about the kiss." Haley says. "And be loyal to her."

**Cut To:**

**THAT NIGHT -- **

T.R.I.C. Inside. It's crowded with people dancing, talking, and having fun. Cynthia is sitting at the bar having a drink, with a wristband around her arm. Suddenly, Brooke comes up to her from behind and wraps her hands around Cynthia's eyes. Cynthia jumps in her seat.

"Guess who!" Brooke smiles.

"I'd know those hand anywhere." Cynthia says, standing up and turning around. "Yup. They're the hands of Brooke Davis."

"And that's the shirt of Brooke Davis, too." Brooke says looking at Cynthia's shirt. "Oh, wow. Already started on the drinking?" Brooke winks.

"Of course." Cynthia winks back. "Hey. I have a night without Chase. I'm going to spend it drinking at a club." Cynthia chuckles.

"Smart girl as always." Brooke says. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Oh, he had to work late." Cynthia informs Brooke.

"Oh." Brooke replies. "OK, so let me buy the soon-to-be-bride another drink."

"Aw, are you sure?" Cynthia asks.

"Of course." Brooke insists, sitting down with Cynthia, as she notices the bar tender. "Excuse me, sir. Can I get two _sex on the beaches _for us? Thanks."

The bar tender nods, beginning to prepare the drinks. Brooke turns to Cynthia.

"Which isn't a bad thing to suggest to Chase on the honeymoon," Brooke winks. "Or anytime."

Cynthia chuckles.

"Same fun Brooke Davis, I see." Cynthia says. "So, you're really not seeing anyone right now?"

Brooke nods.

"I was sort of seeing this one guy, a friend of a friend," Brooke begins. "But, well, I screwed that one up."

"I'm sorry." Cynthia says. "Well, even more important that you catch the bouquet at my wedding."

"Oh, yeah." Brooke says. "So I can either marry some random guy in Vegas, or get depressed by the fact that I have no one to marry. No thanks."

"Well," Cynthia begins. "Since when did you become the-glass-is-half-empty kind of girl?"

"No, really." Brooke says. "I'm happy with my life right now. I have great friends, a great job. Things could be worse, right?"

"Always can be." Cynthia says.

"Oh, but not for you, Mrs. Adams." Brooke smiles.

"Not quite yet." Cynthia reminds her.

Suddenly, the bar tender places the two drinks before the girls.

"Sorry for the wait -- a lot of people here tonight." The bar tender says.

"Oh, then I'll have to leave you a good tip." Brooke says, handing him her credit card. "Here - just leave my tab open. We'll be getting plenty more of these tonight."

The bar tender nods and walks off. Brooke picks up her drink, as Cynthia follows.

"To you having the best wedding day anyone has ever had," Brooke begins. "And to the most beautiful bride in the world." Brooke adds, as she and Cynthia clink their glasses together.

"Aw." Cynthia says.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Peyton is inside brushing her teeth. She is in her pajamas. Suddenly, the door bell rings. She walks out to the front door and opens in and there stands Ben. Peyton smiles.

"I'm so glad you stopped by." Peyton tells him. "We need to talk."

"I thought a lot about us today." Ben says. "About us, and about you kissing Lucas behind my back. Why would you do that to yourself? Do you not remember how Lucas abandoned you after you had a miscarriage? Why would you want to kiss a guy like that? Why would you do this to me, Peyton?" Ben asks, noticeably starting to get angry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Peyton says. "I care about you so much, Ben. And I've loved the last month together. I really hope I haven't screwed this up. Is this forgiveable?"

"Is this forgiveable?" Ben asks. "_What -- are you kidding me, Peyton_?" Ben yells, as Peyton looks fightened. "Of course it's not, you bch!" Ben pushes Peyton as she falls onto the floor. "You dirty whe!"

"How dare you." Peyton says. "Get out - now!" Peyton yells, trying to get up from the floor.

"What if I don't want to leave?" Ben asks, as he slams the front door shut. "What if I want one more night with you, to myself?"

"Why?" Peyton asks, scared. "When I cheated on you?"

"That's exactly why I want one more night with you." Ben says. "You hurt me so much when I saw you kissing Lucas. And now, Peyton, I'm about to hurt you just as much back."

"You creep." Peyton says. "I can't believe I trusted you and let you in my life." Peyton reaches up onto a table and grabs her cell phone.

Ben proceeds to go after Peyton, but she kicks him in the gut with her foot. Ben falls down. Peyton quickly proceeds to open her phone and begins to text message someone. As Ben is recovering on the floor, he sees Peyton, stands up, and proceeds toward her. Scared, Peyton quickly presses another button, just as Ben grabs her phone out of her hand and throws it through a nearby window, which shatters.

"Please," Peyton pleads. "Just get out now!"

Ben grabs Peyton by the arm and pulls her into the master bed room.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' office. Lucas is exiting his office while on the phone.

"I'm just getting out now." Lucas says, as he locks his office door. "I know it's late. I had to finish a report. Are you coming over later?"

Suddenly, Lucas hears a beeping on his cell phone.

"Oh, hey." Lucas says. "Someone just text me. Let me call you back, OK? Alright."

Lucas hangs up, as he looks at his phone reading the text message.

**Close-Up of Text Message: **"_Come quick. Need help. It's Ben._"

Lucas looks very concerned, as he quickly dials a number as he proceeds toward the exit of the school. Lucas has the phone to his ear, as it just keeps on ringing, and then goes to a voice mail message.

"_You've reached Peyton Sawyer -- congratulations._" Peyton's pre-recorded voice mail message says. "_Leave me a message and I might get back to you, if I think you're important enough._"

Lucas sighs, putting his phone in his pocket and running down the hall to the exit.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Nathan is laying in bed, awake. Haley enters the room and lays beside him.

"How was your day?" Haley asks.

"Good." Nathan replies. "I got a job at Lucas' school as a basketball coach."

"That's good." Haley says. "I got a new job at Tree Hill High as a music teacher."

"That's wonderful, Hales." Nathan says. "I'm happy for you. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Haley replies. "So, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything." Nathan tells her.

"Why did Brooke come over last night?" Haley asks.

"She said why." Nathan replies. "She wanted to hang out. She didn't know you were back home then."

"That's a lie." Haley says. "And you know it."

"Hales -- " Nathan begins.

"No." Haley cuts him off. "What's with people lying to me today? I know you told Brooke you wanted her back."

"Yeah." Nathan says, beginning to get defensive. "When you were off with Chris Keller."

"So," Haley begins. "You decide to tell an already very vulnerable Brooke that you want to try again, because you missed _me_?"

"At the time," Nathan begins. "I meant what I said to Brooke."

"So," Haley begins. "If I didn't come home, you and Brooke would be together right now?"

Nathan sighs.

"Haley," Nathan begins. "It's not like that. Brooke and I are all about convenience. I made a mistake in telling Brooke what I did. I thought I felt something for her that I actually didn't. I love her like a friend, and I got that confused with something more because you were away. I'm sorry."

"I can handle that part of it, Nathan." Haley says. "After all, I chose to be with Chris for a litle while. But what I can't forgive is you just lying to me about why Brooke really came over."

"What would have been the point to tell you that now?" Nathan asks.

"So that you don't lie to your wife, maybe?" Haley asks. "So I can be able to trust you that you're always going to be honest with me, about _everything_? But I guess those things just don't matter to you, huh, Nathan?"

"You're overreacting, Haley." Nathan says. "You run away with Chris for the second time, and _I'm _the untrustworthy one because I told a white lie."

"Newsflash, Nathan." Haley says. "I'm not the only one who has ran away with someone else. Does the name Rachel ring a bell? She's the whole reason I left with Chris in the first place."

"Leave her out of this." Nathan says. "This has nothing to do with her."

"It has nothing to do with Chris, either." Haley says. "It's about you lying to me. When is that going to change?"

"I don't know." Nathan shrugs. "I don't feel like I always lie to you, Haley."

"I can't do this." Haley says, getting out of bed, and walking out of the door.

Nathan sighs, putting the pillow over his head.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Inside - master bed room. Peyton is laid out on the bed in just her underwear ad bra. Ben is on top of her, pinning her to the bed. Her clothes are laying on a nearby rocking chair. Ben begins to kiss Peyton on the lips, as she tries to struggle loose, with tears in her eyes.

"What kind of pyscho are you?" Peyton says, gasping for air. "All of this because I kiss another guy?"

"Maybe you should start researching guys before dating them." Ben suggests. "Try a background check online."

Ben pins Peyton's hands down, stretching them back behind her - obviously causing pain. He suddenly takes off his shirt, and beginning to unzip his pants, as Peyton tries punching his chest to get free, he immediately pins her hands back down.

"Good thing I brought this." Ben says, taking out duct tape from his pocket and taping Peyton's hands to the head board. He then proceeds to take off his jeans, as he stands in just his boxers now. Ben places duct tape over Peyton's mouth.

"This should keep you quiet for awhile." Ben says. "I could never stand how vocal you were."

**Cut To:**

Outside of Brooke's house. Lucas pulls up in his car into the drive way, getting out and proceeding to the front door. He keeps trying to call Peyton, but no one picks up. He knocks on the door loudly.

"_Peyton_!" Lucas shouts as loud as he can. "Can you hear me?"

As he gets no response, he tries the door but it's locked. He proceeds around back by hoping over the fense. As he gets around back he notices the broken window. He quickly climbs through the window, as he gets a little cut up from the debris of glass around the edges. He gets out his cell phone.

"Come out, Ben!" Lucas shouts. "I called the cops! They're on their way!"

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Master bed room. Ben closes the master bed room door.

"Shoot." Ben says. "Your boyfriend is here to save you. How predictable. How did he know to come, anyway?"

Peyton tries to speak with the tape on, but her 'words' come on jumbled.

"Oh, yeah." Ben says. "The tape. That stuff really works."

Suddenly, there's a huge bang on the master bed room door. Moments later, it gets knocked down and Lucas is standing on the other side.

"Hey. I got your girlfriend here." Ben says. "But threesomes aren't really my thing."

"You sick bastd." Lucas says, walking into the room and punching him in the face. Ben falls down, bleeding.

Lucas rushes over to Peyton, ripping the tape off of her. Peyton stands up, crying, and hugging Lucas. Lucas hugs back. Peyton keeps on hysterically crying.

"It's going to be OK now." Lucas says, hugging Peyton. "I'm here. You're safe now."

Peyton wipes her tears away. Ben begins to stand up. Lucas goes over to him and punches him, hard, again in the face. Ben falls over, hitting himself on the closet door.

Peyton begins to put on her clothes, just as they begin to hear police sirens out front.

"That's the police." Lucas says. "I just called them."

Peyton nods, as her and Lucas hug again.

**Cut To:**

Haley/Nathan's apartment. Haley is laying with some covers over her on the couch. Nathan walks into the family room, kneeling down beside the couch and Haley.

"I'm sorry for before." Nathan apologizes. "And I'm sorry for lying to you. I just knew it would hurt you, and I didn't want to do that. I can't bare to see you hurt - ever. I'm sorry. I promise you can count on me to never lie to you again - about anything."

Haley rolls over toward Nathan.

"Thank you." Haley says. "I appreciate that."

Nathan nods, as he proceeds to stand up.

"Nathan," Haley begins. "Do you want some company in that big, lonely bedroom?"

Nathan smiles.

"As long as you're the company you have in mind." Nathan says.

Haley chuckles, as she stands up and walks back to the bed room with Nathan.

**Cut To:**

Outside Brooke's house. Peyton and Lucas are standing in the drive way. Ben is in the back of the police car, as the police pull away. Lucas hugs Peyton, as she hugs back.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Lucas asks.

"I am now." Peyton nods. "But I don't really want to stay in this big house alone tonight."

"OK." Lucas nods. "I'll stay with you the night. Of course."

Lucas proceeds to turn to the house, holding Peyton's hand to bring her with him.

"Wait," Peyton begins. "I know Ben's in jail now, but I would just feel safer at your place. Do you mind?"

"Whatever you want, Peyton." Lucas says. "Lets go."

Lucas and Peyton get in his car.

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Brooke and Cynthia are exiting the building. They give each other a hug.

"Thanks for tonight, Brooke." Cynthia says. "We should do this more often."

"Definitely." Brooke agrees.

"Listen, Brooke." Cynthia says. "I'm going to give you some advice. I don't know what happened with that guy you were dating, but if you like him then go and fight for him."

"I don't know, Cyn." Brooke says. "He told me to move on and not to contact him."

"He was hurt, I'm sure, for whatever reason." Cynthia says. "Do you remember last year when you had that cancer? Nothing convinced you more that life is too short to live with regrets. If this guy made you happy, Brooke, then fight for him. You were cured of your cancer and I'm grateful everyday that you're OK. Live your life, Brooke, and be grateful that your cancer went away. Don't take that for granted."

"Maybe you're right." Brooke says. "Maybe it's time I fight for the guys I truly care about -- before it's too late."

"Please do." Cynthia says. "You deserve to be happy."

Brooke smiles, as they hug again.

"Good luck, Brooke." Cynthia says. "I'll see you later."

Cynthia walks down the steps and to her car. Brooke thinks for a moment, nervously, as she takes out her cell phone and dials a number, putting it to her ear.

"Hey, it's me." Brooke says into the phone. "I was wondering if we could talk. I miss being with you -- a lot."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Outside. Anna walks away from the front door and gets back into her car. She gets out her cell phone and calls somebody.

"Hey." Anna says. "No. He isn't home, and he's not picking up his cell. I don't know. Do you want to get some pizza or something? OK. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Anna hangs up, just as Lucas and Peyton pull up in his drive way in his car. Anna watches curiously, as Lucas and Peyton don't see her.

Lucas and Peyton get out of the car and proceed to his front door, as Peyton hangs onto Lucas in comfort. Anna watches Lucas and Peyton walk into his house, upset, from her car.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	39. Saying Goodbye Isn't Easy

**Season 6. Chapter 6.17 (39). 'Saying Goodbye Isn't Easy.'**

Tree Hill Church's ladies' restroom. Anna is standing in front of the bathroom mirror, wearing a nice dress, and as she crosses her fingers. There is a paper bag which is sitting inside the sink in front of Anna. She is holding something in her hand.

**Close-Up: **Anna's reflection in the mirror.

Anna looks in the mirror nervously, as she closes her eyes, and then opens them again, looking down. Now, as she looks back up, she looks terrified and nervous.

**-- ABOUT 12 HOURS EARLIER --**

_Voice Over (Mouth McFadden) -- _

_"That special someone who you are truly meant to be with comes into your life when you least expect it. She's not always the one you expected to be with, but when you are with her you wonder how you ever lived without her."_

Mouth/Sarah's place. Master bedroom. Sarah is in her wedding dress, looking into a long vertical mirror, as she smiles at her reflection and turns all the way around, looking at every angle of herself in the white dress.

_"You learn to move on from your past lovers, and look forward to your own future."_

Brooke's house. Brooke is sitting at her kitchen table with a cup of coffee, watching her cell phone intently as it is sitting on the table in front of her.

**Flashback:**

T.R.I.C. Outside, night. Brooke has her cell phone to her ear.

"Hey, it's me." Brooke says into the phone.

**Cut To:**

Jake laying in his bed in a tank top. He is on the phone.

**Cut To:**

Brooke standing outside of T.R.I.C. on the phone.

"Hey." Jake replies, from the other end of the phone.

"I was wondering if we could talk." Brooke says. "I miss being with you -- a lot."

"Brooke," Jake begins. "I told you in my note not to contact me. I need to move on, alright? I'm sorry. I gotta go."

"Jake, wait -- " Brooke begins to say.

"I'm listening." Jake says.

"I want you back, Jake." Brooke tells him. "Please. We were good together. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, but -- " Jake begins. "You chose Nathan over me. And if he hadn't changed his mind you would be with him right now."

"Whatever you want to think, Jake, but -- " Brooke begins. "I was really beginning to fall for you a lot."

"So was I, Brooke." Jake says. "That's why I can't believe you chose Nathan. I gotta go now. Bye."

Suddenly, Brooke hears a dial tone and begins to cry, putting her phone away.

**/End of Flashback. **

**END OF TEASER.**

In front of a church in Tree Hill. Outside. Mouth is standing in front looking at the church from the sidewalk. Suddenly, Lucas comes by jogging along the sidewalk, as he sees Mouth, he stops and approaches him.

"Hey." Lucas says, catching his breath. "You're here a little early."

"I'm getting married today, right?" Mouth asks. "This is it."

"Today marks the day of the rest of your life -- with Sarah." Lucas says. "Congratulations, man."

"I guess I can't help but feel a little nerovus about it all." Mouth admits. "OK. A lot nervous."

"That's normal." Lucas assures him. "But, listen. You asked Sarah to marry you -- you made that choice. You got yourself here, man. This is what you want. You just have some cold feet, that's all."

"You know," Mouth begins. "I see how my friends' marriages have worked out, how they crumbled apart less then a year later. I'm afraid me and you will be having the opposite conversation a year from now -- at the court house."

"Haley and Nathan are still married," Lucas begins. "And they've been in marriage bliss for the last two weeks."

"Yeah." Mouth says. "And before that they were separated. Besides, that's Nathan and Haley. It's pretty much a tradition for them to break up and get back together every year. And look at you and Peyton. Just about a year after you guys got married, and you have already divorced _and_ dated other people."

"Peyton and I aren't you and Sarah." Lucas says. "You and Sarah are in love. Try not to question that, you know? It's a big day, everything's about to change for you guys in your relationship. But one thing that a marriage license can't change is how in love you guys are and will stay."

"Maybe I'm just nervous about moving to California." Mouth says. "It is a big day, you're right. Even without the move it is. So the move makes it that much bigger."

"Have I mentioned lately how much I'm going to miss you when you move?" Lucas asks.

"You have." Mouth nods. "I'm going to miss you too, Luke."

Lucas and Mouth give each other a buddy hug.

"So," Mouth begins. "What's going on with you and Anna?"

**Flashback: **

Lucas' office. Lakeside High. Lucas is sitting at his desk, as suddenly Anna opens up his door, walking in, leaving the door opened.

"Uh," Lucas begins. "Thanks for knocking."

"Whatever." Anna says.

"Something wrong, Anna?" Lucas asks.

"You have some explaining to do." Anna tells him.

"OK, look." Lucas says. "Obviously, you know about -- "

"Your little sleepover with Peyton last night?" Anna asks. "So how was it, Luke?"

"How was what?" Lucas asks.

"The sex, of course." Anna clarifies.

"You actually think I would do that to you?" Lucas asks.

"Maybe you think I'm just a naive little kid who you can manipulate into tricking nothing happened last night." Anna says. "Why else would you be spending the night with Peyton for?"

"With the way you're talking right now, the accusations you're making," Lucas begins. "I'm not so sure you even deserve an explanation from me. I've stuck up for you on so many occasions to my friends, saying you're mature for your age and you can handle an adult relationship. But you know what, Anna? Right now at least, you're making my friends look right. You're acting like a kid right now."

"All I know is that, at the very least, you spent the night with your ex." Anna says. "And that's cheating in my book. You know what. I don't need this right now. I just bought my prom dress, I was looking forward to going with you. And you're sneaking around with Peyton."

"You're overreacting." Lucas says.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Tree Hill High. Haley's class room, which is now the music room. Class is empty and Haley is setting up her room with putting chairs in a line, putting music sheet stands in front of each chair, etc. Suddenly, Lucas walks in wearing his jogging attire.

"Better get out of here before Turner sees you." Haley chuckles.

"I think I'll be OK for now." Lucas says. "Just came from talking to Mouth at the church."

"He must be so excited for today." Haley says and suddenly smiles. "Oh, I remember how happy I was on my wedding day."

Lucas is about to open his mouth to say something.

"By the way," Haley begins. "If you even utter a comment asking me which wedding I'm referring to I'm going to kick you in your shins."

Lucas chuckles.

"Alright." Lucas says, putting up his hands. "Maybe I will get out of here before my luck runs out and Turner sees me -- or I get my shins kicked."

"Oh, Luke." Haley says. "So everyone has to be at the church at 5 o'clock, right?"

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "If Mouth gets over his cold feet, that is."

"Aw." Haley says, sympathetically. "He has cold feet? Don't worry. That's perfectly normal."

"Really?" Lucas asks. "I just hope Sarah doesn't get cold feet, too. The bride and groom both with cold feet can't be good."

"I had cold feet on my wedding day, too." Haley says. "It's so normal. It's almost like a ritual for weddings."

Lucas cracks a grin/smile.

"Now, uh, tell me again." Lucas says. "Which wedding are you referring to?"

Haley gives him a look, beginning to pick up her foot, swinging it back behind her. Lucas sees and begins to proceed out of the class room.

"I'll see you at five!" Lucas says, as he exits the room, laughing.

Haley chuckles, putting back down her foot to the ground.

"Boys are so easy." Haley says to herself.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill church. Mouth is sitting inside in the front row. He looks nervous. He then stands up and goes to the front, up the couple of steps where he and Sarah should be standing that evening. He looks ahead of him out over onto the emtpy rows of seats before him.

**Flashback. Tree Hill Airport:**

"Nonstop flight to the Big Apple, New York City, is now seating passengers." The man on the loud speaker announces. "That's the nonstop flight to New York City, Gate 27B, now seating passengers."

"Well," Brooke says standing up. "That's me."

"Yeah." Mouth says standing up with her. "Go change the world, Brooke." Mouth smiles.

Brooke suddenly grabs onto the top of Mouth's t-shirt with her hand, and places her other hand onto his chest. She stands closely to him, as her eyes begin to water.

"Brooke," Mouth begins. "Come here."

Mouth puts his arms around her back, as he looks into her eyes. She begins to move her lips closer to his, as he finally slowly kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck, as they begin to kiss romanticly. As they stop, Brooke proceeds with her luggage toward the security check-point. Suddenly, Brooke turns back around to Mouth.

"Mouth," Brooke begins with a smile.

"Yeah, Brooke?" Mouth asks.

"Do you want to come with me?" Brooke asks. "I was just thinking, I really want to finish that kiss on the plane."

"Absolutely." Mouth smiles walking to Brooke. "I'll come with you."

"Oh, yay!" Brooke says happily. "Goodie! Best. Plane ride. Ever." She puts her arm around Mouth's back as they go through security together.

"Just please don't ditch me in a hotel room." Mouth says jokingly.

"Wouldn't think of it." Brooke smiles.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Mouth stands in front on the church, thinking back, letting out a soft and quiet sigh.

**Flashback:**

Mouth and Brooke are sitting on the plane.

"This is good, right?" Brooke asks. "Us."

"Yeah." Mouth grabs her hands. "It's great."

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" Brooke asks.

"I've loved you since junior year." Mouth tells her. "Five years is slow enough."

"I think I always liked you more than a friend," Brooke admits. "I just got caught up in all of the high school stereotypes. I was a cheerleader, so I just dated jocks without thinking about it."

"Felix wasn't a jock." Mouth says. "Nick wasn't either."

"OK. So not the point." Brooke laughs. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize what I had right in front of me."

"It's OK." Mouth smiles. "You're worth the wait."

Brooke smiles. "I guess it's true what they say." Brooke says. "You have to date all of the wrong guys, so you can see when the right one comes along."

Mouth kisses Brooke, and begins chuckling.

"What?" Brooke asks.

"I was just thinking," Mouth begins. "I am so glad Rachel's baby ended up being Nathan's."

Brooke laughs. "Me too." Brooke says. "Come here, Mouth."

Mouth scootches closer to her, as Brooke takes a picture of them with her camera phone.

"This picture's worth a thousand kisses." Brooke winks.

"That should take us to New York." Mouth says, beginning to kiss her.

**/End of Flashback. Present Time:**

Rachel/Cooper's place. Master bedroom. Rachel's son is sleeping in his bassinet. Rachel is putting a bunch of baby things on the bed, such as toys, bottles, blankets, etc. Suddenly, Cooper walks in.

"Hmm." Cooper says leaning against the door. "It's still a bit early to be getting him ready for the wedding _tonight_."

"I have a lot to do." Rachel says. "He's so little still. A lot has to be done to even just bring him to the store with me, let alone a wedding."

"You brought the kid on a train across country three months ago when he was just, what, a month old?" Cooper asks. "He'll be fine."

Rachel continues to prepare things for that night for the baby, not saying anything in response.

"You know," Cooper begins. "If you want, I can just stay home with the baby so you can just relax with your friends and not worry."

"You don't want to go tonight?" Rachel asks.

"Well, it's not like it's Nathan's or Lucas' wedding." Cooper says. "I hardly know Mouth."

"Oh, just come." Rachel says. "I am a mom afterall. I'm going to be nervous whether this little guy is at the wedding or not. Besides, your nephews will be there, too."

"Alright." Cooper shrugs. "If you want me to come, I'll come."

Rachel smiles.

**Cut To:**

Haley's class room. Haley's finished setting up her class room. She is sitting at her desk playing her guitar gently. Suddenly, a female student walks in.

"Hi." The girl says, as she knocks lightly on the opened door. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt your playing."

"Oh, no." Haley says, putting down her guitar. "Not at all. Are you in my next -- uh, first -- class?"

The student nods, yes.

"Sorry." The girl apologizes again. "I just really love music. And I was so stoked to find out they were hiring a new music teacher for the second half of the school year."

"Well, the last music teacher seemed nice." Haley says. "I knew her pretty well."

"That's because you were her colleague." The student says. "Her students, me included, thought she was a bi--"

Haley gives her a stern look.

"Sorry." The girl says. "Just not nice."

Haley nods.

"So," Haley begins. "What's your name? I'm Mrs. Scott. But I let my students call me Haley."

"That's so awesome -- see, I like you already." The student smiles. "I'm Michelle. Nice to meet you -- Haley."

They shake hands.

"So," Haley begins. "What instrument do you play?"

"I sing." Michelle replies.

"Ah." Haley says. "Me too, actually. So, um, if you want you can let me hear what you got."

"Yeah?" Michelle asks. "Sure."

Michelle begins to sing.

**Cut To:**

**Flashback. About two weeks earlier:**

Lucas and Anna are talking in his office. This is a continuation of the previous flashback.

"Overreacting?" Anna asks. "My boyfriend spent the night with his ex, and I'm overreacting?"

"Yes." Lucas replies. "Look, it was no big deal. Nothing happened. Peyton just had a rough night. If you had more experience with dating and were maybe a little older, you'd realize adult relationships aren't always so cut and dry. Things aren't always what they appear. Adult relationships are more complicated than that."

"Don't you dare do that." Anna tells him.

"Do what?" Lucas asks.

"Quote to me something that sounds like you wrote in one of your books!" Anna says. "You spent the night with your ex, without even telling me about it, and I had to find out by catching you with her, and you decide to justify it as I don't understand because I'm not old enough or don't have enough experience. That's low, and you know it. And the truth is, that hurts me, Lucas. You obviously don't see me as an equal in this relationship."

"That couldn't be further from the truth, Anna." Lucas says. "Look, I wish you would just trust me and know nothing happened. But something happened to Peyton that night, and she needed a friend. Her boyfriend attacked her, sexually. He tried to rape her, Anna."

Anna looks as if she is caught off-guard, speechless.

"That's horrible." Anna says.

"Yeah." Lucas says. "And on top of that, she went through something similar in high school -- twice, senior year. So, this incident brought back a lot of painful memories all at once. She needed someone last night she really trusted and felt close to. Peyton and I always have been close friends, even when we weren't dating. We've been through a lot together, and that bond is always going to be between us."

"That's fine -- I get it." Anna nods. "I just really need to now I'm the girl you want to date, and your bond with her is strictly just based on friendship now."

Lucas stands up and goes closer to Anna.

"You are the girl I want to be with, Anna." Lucas assures her. "Peyton is my friend, that's all."

"OK." Anna nods contently.

"I'm sorry for getting so upset." Lucas apologizes.

"It's OK." Anna tells him. "I'm sorry for making all those unfair accusations."

"It's OK." Lucas says. "Can we get to a make-up kiss yet?"

"Absolutely." Anna smiles, as she kisses Lucas on the lips and he kisses back.

**/End of Flashback. Present Time:**

**Cut To:**

Peyton/Brooke's house. Brooke is on her lap top, with her cell phone beside the lap top on the table. She keeps on looking over at it, while typing. Suddenly, Peyton walks in the front door and sees Brooke.

"Hi." Peyton smiles.

"How's it going?" Brooke asks.

"Fine." Peyton replies casually.

"So," Brooke begins. "You're OK about -- you know."

"'You know' better not be code for 'Lucas.'" Peyton tells Brooke.

"Um -- " Brooke begins to say, guilty.

"_Brooke_." Peyton says. "It's been two weeks since Lucas and I spent that night together, and that was only because I was scared of, you know, Pyscho Ben."

"I see." Brooke nods. "Just as long as you're OK."

"I am." Peyton says, as Brooke gets an unsatisfied look on her face.

"Because," Brooke begins. "It would be OK if you weren't OK. I mean, you and Lucas have been through so much, and -- "

"He's been dating Anna for almost two months now." Peyton interrupts. "I'm over him. I'm just looking toward the future now, you know?"

"Sure." Brooke nods, believing her a little more now. "It's just -- I know what it's like for the guy you love to walk out of your life all of the sudden."

"K, clue me in here." Peyton says. "Are we talking about Nathan or Jake?"

"I love Nathan, of course. I do." Brooke admits. "But just as a really good friend."

"And Jake?" Peyton asks.

"I know we didn't date for _that _long, but he was really sweet, and he made me really happy." Brooke admits. "I can't say I was madly in love with him, because I wasn't. But I was totally falling for him, and definitely did love him more than as a friend."

"I'm sorry he left, Brooke." Peyton says.

"Thanks." Brooke smiles softly, knowing Peyton's there for her.

"But you know what might ease the pain?" Peyton asks.

"What's that?" Brooke asks.

"If you would just stop falling for my damn exes." Peyton jokes, chuckles.

Brooke laughs.

"Well," Brooke begins. "You're safe there with Ben." Brooke winks.

"I would hope so." Peyton replies.

"So," Brooke begins. "You never did tell me any details. What exactly happened with you and Lucas that night?"

**Flashback. About two weeks previously:**

Lucas' room. Peyton is in Lucas' bed. Lucas enters his room, in his pajamas.

"You OK?" Lucas asks.

Peyton nods.

"I am now." Peyton says. "All of the door's all locked, right?"

"Yes, Peyton." Lucas replies.

"Windows shut and locked?" Peyton asks.

"Yes." Lucas replies. "I just checked."

"OK." Peyton says. "I'm good."

Lucas stretches and yawns.

"Alright." Lucas says. "I gotta get up early tomorrow. I need to get some sleep."

Lucas proceeds to the bed, and stops.

"I'll take the floor." Lucas says, sitting down on the floor next to the bed.

"Luke," Peyton begins. "We've been friends for years. I think we can sleep in the same bed."

"Anna wouldn't like that." Lucas says. "I just wouldn't feel right about it."

"But she would be fine with me even staying over in your room for the night?" Peyton asks.

"No." Lucas replies. "But tonight's an exception. Alright -- Goodnight, Peyton."

"Goodnight." Peyton replies.

Lucas turns off his lamp, and lays down on the floor, closing his eyes. Suddenly, Peyton opens her eyes and looks around.

"I can't see you." Peyton says.

"You know I'm here." Lucas says. "To your left. You're safe, Peyton."

"Listen," Peyton begins. "Can you please sleep up here? It'll make me feel safer to feel somebody here for the night. If Anna gets upset, I'll personally tell her that nothing happened and I asked you to do it because I was scared."

Lucas is silent.

"Please?" Peyton asks, hopeful.

"Alright." Lucas says, standing up and laying down in his bed, next to Peyton. "This better?"

"Yes." Peyton replies. "Thank you."

"Alright." Lucas says, putting the covers over himself. "Now -- _Goodnight_."

**/End of Flashback. Present Time:**

Brooke's house. Master bedroom. Peyton is sitting on the bed, facing the master bedroom's bathroom. Peyton is talking to Brooke through the door, as it is shut.

"Do you need help with the zipper?" Peyton asks.

"Almost." Brooke replies from inside the bathroom. "So, I bet you're dreading seeing Lucas tonight at Mouth's wedding."

"Not so much dreading seeing _Lucas_, as I'm dreading seeing _Lucas and Anna_." Peyton says.

"Aw," Brooke begins. "Well, I'll be there for you all night P. Sawyer."

Brooke opens the bathroom door, and steps out, wearing a bridesmaid dress.

"Except when I'm wearing this at Cynthia's wedding." Brooke adds.

"Wow." Peyton says, stunned. 'You're totally beautiful in that, Brooke Davis."

"Yeah?" Brooke asks with a smile.

"Better watch out there." Peyton tells her. "If Chase sees how hot you are in that dress, he may end up pulling a Ross on _Friends _and saying _your _name at the altar."

"Oh, my God." Brooke says, hitting her arm. "Shut up. Cynthia's gorgeous. Plus, they make a really, super cute couple."

"So," Peyton begins. "You're not dreading going to your exes' wedding _at all_?"

"Of course not." Brooke says. "I'm totally over the fact that Chase and Cynthia hooked up behind my back last April."

"I see." Peyton says. "Well, anyway. Big day for Brooke Davis, huh? Going to two of your exes' weddings in the same day."

"What are the chances?" Brooke asks.

"Only possible in Tree Hill." Peyton replies.

"Just remember," Brooke begins. "That when you see Anna, if you get the urge to punch her, remember that it's Mouth's wedding day."

"Aw, man." Peyton says sarcastically. "Is it OK if I punch her _outside _the church?"

**Cut To:**

**Flashback. Two weeks previously:**

Lucas' office. Lucas is going through some paper work at his desk. He pauses, looking up at the picture of him and Anna, which is hanging on the wall in front of him. He smiles. Suddenly, somebody knocks on his closed door.

"Come in." Lucas calls out.

The door opens, and Josh stands there, stepping in, and closing the door behind him.

"Well, well," Lucas says, shutting his lap top screen shut. "Here to threaten me again?"

"Na." Josh shakes his head. "See, _last _time I came to threaten you. I told you if you were to ever hurt Anna, I would mess you up. Well, I'm here to follow up on that threat."

"Look," Lucas begins. "Like I said before, your loyalty to your friendship with Anna is admiring, but you just can't just go around and make threats to people."

"Well," Josh begins. "I gave you a fair warning that if you hurt her you'd have me to answer to. And, well, you have hurt her pretty bad."

"It was all a misunderstanding." Lucas explains. "We actually already made up."

"Aw, isn't that sweet." Josh says. "Unfortunately, _I _still have some beef to settle with you. Anna's always been really forgiving because of her kind heart, but I'm more of a realistic thinker. You really expect me to believe you spent the night with your ex-wife and _nothing _happened?"

"I expect you to believe the truth." Lucas tells him.

"That's something I haven't heard from you yet." Josh says. "You know, I never liked you with Anna, but I decided to stay out of it when Anna asked me to because you at least seemed like a decent guy, and you did make her really happy. But after this? The gloves are off. I don't trust you anymore, and certainly not with Anna."

"I get it." Lucas says. "I knew someone just like you in high school. And trust me, acting like this never helps anyone. I get what it's like having a best friend. I've known my best friend Haley since we were eight, and when she started dating this guy in high school -- I didn't like him. I didn't want him with her. And he was my brother. So I totally get why you're acting like this. Just understand Anna and I are fine, and I did not cheat on her."

"You think you understand me so well?" Josh asks. "Great. Then you'll really understand when I do this to you."

Josh grabs Lucas by his shirt collar and picks him up out of his chair. Josh begins to make a fist.

"Josh, don't." Lucas says. "Now I'm warning you. If you punch a teacher, an authority figure, I'll have no choice but report you to Turner. It's not worth it."

"Turner can't do anything about this." Josh says. "This isn't his school."

"No," Lucas begins. "But there is another principal here. And he will get the police involved if you do this."

"It'll be worth it to me." Josh says.

"You're in control." Lucas says. "It's your life. Please don't make the wrong choice."

"I won't." Josh says, as he swings his fist back.

But as Josh brings his fist forward, Lucas stops Josh's fist with his own, making Josh bend over. Josh head-butts Lucas in the stomach, and as Lucas backs up on reflex, Josh punches Lucas in the face. Lucas turns to the side, holding his mouth, then looks at Josh. Lucas is bleeding.

"That won't go unpunished." Lucas says. "Get out, _now_."

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Brooke's house. Mouth stands at the front door, and knocks. Moments later, Brooke answers the door, surprised to see Mouth.

"Hey." Brooke greets him. "I gotta admit, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why?" Mouth asks.

"I just figured with your wedding today," Brooke begins. "You'd have a lot to do to get ready. But, what do I know? I've never been married." Brooke pauses. "Although I've attended a lot of weddings as a bridesmaid."

"But never a bride." Mouth says. "It'll happen for you, Brooke. What guy wouldn't want to marry you?"

"So," Brooke begins. 'You must be excited, huh?"

"Sure." Mouth replies. "Nervous as hell, too."

"Oh, no." Brooke says. "Do you have cold feet?"

"Wouldn't be a wedding in this town without the groom getting cold feet." Mouth says.

"Well, so," Brooke begins. 'Is this like a being-scared-of-only-having-one-woman-forever kind of cold feet, or oh-my-god-I-don't-think-she's-the-one-for-me kind of cold feet?"

"I don't know." Mouth says. "I've been thinking about it a lot today. Lucas thinks I'm just scared of the forever part."

"I'm sure that's it." Brooke says.

"Do you think we're really better as friends, Brooke?" Mouth asks suddenly.

"What?" Brooke asks. "I think I need a drink."

"I've been thinking about last year a lot." Mouth says. "I keep thinking about where we'd be right now if I chose to move to New York."

"Who knows?" Brooke asks. "We can only know about what is, not what if. And the 'what is' is that you fell in love with Sarah. And I fell in love with Jake."

"Yeah, you're right." Mouth says. "I just can't shake this feeling of regret when I think about us."

"I missed you a lot when I was in New York." Brooke says. "That's really why I came back to Tree Hill. All of the celebrity and fame and money just wasn't enough for me. I knew I was missing out on something, and that was love."

Mouth continues to listen to Brooke.

"But if we were meant to be," Brooke begins. "We wouldn't have fallen in love with other people. Do you know why I think you're having such a hard time with this?"

Mouth shakes his head.

"Why?" Mouth asks.

"Because we've always had a connection," Brooke begins. "And dating for that time we did only made it stronger. But I think that connection is best when we're friends -- and you do, too. That's why you asked _Sarah _to marry you. And that's why you are able to move to California for _Sarah_, but weren't able to move to New York for me. A friendship like ours doesn't come along too often. Lucas and Haley comes to mind. I don't want to do anything to screw up our friendship. We were lucky out time dating didn't effect us in the long run. Anyway, I just think you know you're going to miss me when you leave, as one of your best friends, and that's hard to deal with. I know, because I'm dealing with it too over you."

"Brooke -- " Mouth begins. "You're right. I can't imagine not hanging out with you all the time anymore. But I guess that's what happens when life moves forward, and you grow up, and begin a family. You have to say goodbye to some of your friends."

"We'll never have to say goodbye." Brooke tells him. "Friends forever. No matter where on this earth we are."

Mouth smiles, and nods in agreement. Suddenly, they give each other a passionate hug, as both begin to cry in each other's arms.

"I love you, Mouth McFadden." Brooke says.

"I love you too, Brooke." Mouth says. "And, boy, am I going to miss you."

Brooke smiles.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High School. Hallway. Anna and Josh are standing by their opened lockers.

"So," Josh begins. "Any plans for the big night?"

"Oh," Anna begins. "You mean tonight for Valentine's Day?"

"Uh. Yes." Josh nods, obviously.

"We're actually attending a wedding together." Anna says. "One of Lucas' friends is getting married. I'm going as his guest."

"So," Josh begins. "Going to a wedding for Valentine's Day. That's a huge step in your relationship."

"It's no big deal." Anna shrugs. "Actually, I'm going to bring him over a gift after school. And just to talk a little before the wedding, you know?"

"You're going to _talk_ to your boyfriend on Valentine's Day?" Josh asks.

"Why not?" Anna asks. "I sort of have something to tell him, actually."

"I'm just saying," Josh begins. "It's your Valentine's Day dating the guy, and you're going to talk to him and go to a wedding together? You guys move fast and slow all at the same time."

"Guess you're right there." Anna agrees. "Seriously, I just want to thank you for being cool with Lucas and I. You were a jerk to him last week, but thank you for being supportive since then."

"You're welcome." Josh says. "And you're right, I was a jerk to him. I mean, I still think he's too old for you, but he is a good guy. Something I learned _after _I let him explain himself to me."

"Just, I don't know," Anna begins. "Trust my judgment in guys for now on, k?"

"Yeah, yeah." Josh says. "Seriously, OK. I will." Josh closes his locker. "Alright. I got to bounce to the library to study. See ya tomorrow?"

Anna nods and smiles. Josh walks away. Anna suddenly, still with her locker opens standing in front of it, takes a hold of a small paper bag in her locker and reaches in the bag, pulling something out, along with a receipt. Anna stares at the item intently, as she now puts it back in the bag, and closes her locker.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High School. Another random hallway. Michelle is getting some books out of her locker. Haley comes walking by and sees Michelle.

"Oh, hi!" Haley smiles. "Big books. I remember all too much carrying those around in my backpack all over this school."

Michelle laughs.

"Yeah." Michelle says. "A lot of information in these things, but easy classes actually."

"So, listen." Haley says. "I was actually going to ask you tomorrow, but since I ran into you now--" Haley stops. "Anyway, you're am amazing singer, really. I believe the best in the class."

"Thanks, Haley." Michelle says, flattered.

"Anyway," Haley begins. "There's this end-of-the-year concert coming up that the school does every year. What would you think about being the lead singer, and being the one sings the solo song at the end?"

"I think I'd be nervous to even _think_ about doing that." Michelle admits.

"Oh." Haley says. "Well, you don't have to accept this, but let me just say this. I was once in a similar situation as you. But I backed down at the last minute because I was too nervous, even if it met I got to sing publicly and get that exposure. I actually did end up taking the opportunity and sang in front of a large crowd, and, honestly, it felt great. I was so glad I did it afterwards, and I realized I had nothing to be nervous about. That was the beginning of my singing career."

"Maybe I'm just more shy than you." Michelle shrugs.

"Do you love to sing?" Haley asks. "Would you want to do it as a career some day? Maybe major in music if you go to college?"

"Yeah." Michelle nods. "That would be awesome."

"Then this could be the start of making that happen." Haley tells her. "Think about it."

Michelle nods, Haley smiles, patting Michelle on the back, and walks away.

**Cut To:**

South Carolina. A church. Inside. On the wall, there's a clock hanging which reads, "2:10 p.m." Cynthia is looking in a vertically long mirror, as she stands in her wedding dress. Suddenly, there's a knock on the closed door.

"Come in." Cynthia calls out, as she looks at herself from the back through the mirror.

Brooke walks in and smiles at Cynthia.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Brooke says.

"Are you sure?" Cynthia asks. "It doesn't make my butt look big?"

"Are you kidding?' Brooke asks. "Your butt looks sexy as usual. You have a great butt, Cyn."

"Thanks." Cynthia laughs.

"So," Brooke begins. "How are you doing?"

"Great." Cynthia smiles. "I'm so excited to be Mrs. Adams."

"So, you're not nervous at all?" Brooke asks, pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, no." Cynthia says. "I'm so in love with him, Brooke. We've had a great year."

"Usually that's when someone gets cold feet the most." Brooke says. "Anyway, too bad my friend can't be more like you on his wedding day."

"Oh, your friend Mouth." Cynthia says. "Do you have any male friends you _haven't _dated?" Cynthia jokes.

Brooke thinks for a moment.

"Oh my God," Brooke begins, shocked, as she thinks about it. "No. I don't. Oh my God, what's wrong with me?"

Cynthia chuckles.

"I was only kidding, Brooke." Cynthia says. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Skills!" Brooke calls out suddenly. "I haven't dated my friend, Skills!"

"Yet." Cynthia adds, chuckling. "Kidding."

"Because it's your wedding day," Brooke begins. "I'm not going to hit you." Brooke winks.

"Seriously," Cynthia begins. "It means a lot having you here. I know we sort of lost touch last year. Lets not let that happen again, OK?"

Brooke nods.

"Of course." Brooke says. "The more friends I have in my life who I _haven't _dated, the better."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Bedroom. Lucas is ironing is suit and tie. Suddenly, Anna walks in his bedroom door.

"Hey, sexy." Anna greets him, as she walks up to him and gives him a kiss on the lips. Lucas kisses back.

"Hey, you." Lucas replies. "How was school?"

"Fine." Anna smiles. "I missed you, though."

"Aw." Lucas says. "I missed you, too."

Anna smiles.

"So," Lucas begins. "What's in the bag? All of the candy the guys gave you at school?"

"Ha, you're funny." Anna says. "_This_," Anna begins, holding up the red bag. "Is actually my Valentine's Day present to you."

"Oh," Lucas begins. "For me? Why, thank you. That was very sweet."

"Well," Anna begins. "Open it."

"OK." Lucas smiles.

Lucas takes a hold of the bag, and opens it up, peaking inside. He takes out the tissue wrapping, and takes outa wrapped small box.

"Hmm." Lucas says mysteriously. "What could it be?"

Lucas opens it up, and it's a silver men's watch.

"Anna," Lucas says pleasantly surprised. "It's great. This must've cost a fortune."

"I had a few shiny pennies in my savings." Anna shrugs.

"You didn't have to get me this much," Lucas begins. "But thank you. You're so sweet."

"I know we've only been dating for like two months," Anna begins. "But we've already been through a lot together, and we have gotten through everything. It just makes me feel really close to you now. I'm pretty crazy about you."

Lucas smiles.

"I'm '_pretty crazy_' about you, too." Lucas says. "That reminds me. I have your gift, too."

"Oh, goodie." Anna smiles excitedly. "Gimme." Anna puts out her hands.

"Not yet." Lucas says. "It's actually kind of special. Tonight you'll get it."

Anna sighs disappointingly.

"Aw, fine." Anna says. "It better be really special since you're making me wait." Anna winks.

"I promise." Lucas says. "You'll love it."

"I'm sure I will," Anna begins. "Since it's coming from _you_."

"Aw." Lucas says sweetly. "Give me another kiss for that."

Lucas and Anna kiss.

"OK." Anna says. "I'll meet you back here soon. I have to go get changed for the wedding. Oh, that suit is so gonna look hot on your body." Anna winks.

"Well, if you think so," Lucas begins. "I have an idea of what we can do after the wedding."

Anna shifts subtly uncomfortable.

"I'll see you soon, cutie." Anna says, walking out of his bedroom door.

Lucas goes back to ironing his suit. Now outside of Lucas' door/bedroom, Anna stands there, as she pulls out the paper bag, thinks for a moment, and then walks off.

**Cut To:**

South Carolina church. Main room. There's a huge crowd in the seats, as the wedding march music begins to play. The flower girl comes walking down the isle throwing petals, as the ring bearer follows. Then the bridesmaids (which includes Brooke) come walking down the isle in their dresses. The best man is standing in the front of the room with the priest. Suddenly, as everyone in the crowd is standing up, Cynthia walks into the room wearing her dress as her father is there waiting and they wrap their arms together and proceed down the isle.

As everyone is in the front of the church by the priest, Brooke gives Chase a smile, as he stands next to Cynthia. Chase smiles back at her.

Cynthia and Chase smile at each other, as they stand before the priest. The priest begins to talk.

"We are gathered here today," The priest begins. "To celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Chase R. Adams and Cynthia Kaitlyn Roberts in marriage."

Brooke begins to tear up as she listens, as does Cynthia. Chase wipes his eyes already in the ceremony, looking over at his wife-to-be.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill church. Outside. Out front. Mouth is standing next to Skills' car in his tuxedo. Skills and Bevin are standing next to Mouth, with Jamie standing in front of them, talking. Peyton is there, too, leaning up against her car. Rachel and Cooper, with the baby, are next to Jamie as well.

"What time is it going to start, Uncle Skills?" Jamie asks.

Skills checks his watch.

"About a half hour." Skills tells Jamie. "It starts at five."

Jamie looks confused.

"Do you know how to tell time, squirt?" Skills asks.

"Not really." Jamie replies.

"Oh." Skills says. "Well, it's going to start _soon_."

Mouth, Peyton, Rachel, Cooper, and Bevin all laugh.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill church. Inside. Random back room of the church. Haley is in there with her bridesmaid dress on. Suddenly, Nathan walks in and sees Haley looking in the mirror.

"God," Nathan begins, as he looks at her. "You're beautiful."

"You've been saying that a lot lately." Haley says, smiling.

"You take my breath away." Nathan tells her.

Haley blushes.

"Stop it." Haley says.

"You look even more beautiful then the day I married you." Nathan says.

Haley smiles sweetly.

"Which time?" Haley asks, joking.

"Every time." Nathan replies. "You get more beautiful every time I see you."

"Do I?" Haley asks.

"Absolutely." Nathan says, walking to her, and wrapping his arms around her.

Haley wraps her arms around Nathan as well.

"You're still able to make my heart race every time I see you." Haley tells him.

"Then I'd love to know how much your heart races when I do this." Nathan says, giving her a kiss.

"Oh, God." Haley says, pleasurably. "None of that now. We're in a church. And you kissing me makes me want to do other things." Haley winks.

"I'm OK with that." Nathan smiles.

"You're so bad." Haley tells him. "Hey. You been keeping an eye on Jamie?"

"He's having a blast with Skills and Bevin," Nathan begins. "And watching his half-brother sleep."

"It's pretty coincidental that the next generation of Scott brothers will be half-brothers as well," Haley begins. "Just like you and Lucas."

"Yeah." Nathan says. "I just hope Jamie's kids don't end up being half-siblings."

Haley chuckles, as she wraps her arms around Nathan's neck.

"You know," Haley begins. "With everything we've been through, especially lately, I find it a testament to just how strong our marriage is by the fact we're still so in love and hot for each other. It proves to me no matter what, no matter how hard things may get, we'll always overcome those challenges with our love for each other."

"You're so incredibly sexy when you talk like that." Nathan smiles. "I agree. I've never felt so close to you than I do in this moment. I love you so much, Haley."

"I love you too, Nathan." Haley replies.

"Although," Nathan begins. "Just because we can overcome anything, doesn't mean I want to experience that every few months. Lets try to just be happy together, and lay low from all of the drama for awhile."

"Oh," Haley begins, as she chuckles. "But where's the fun in that?"

"I'll show you." Nathan says, as he gives Haley a passionate kiss on the lips.

"OK, I agree." Haley says. "Much more fun this way."

Haley and Nathan continue to kiss.

**Cut To:**

Outside of the church. The gang is standing in the same spot, excluding Haley, Nathan, Sarah, Lucas, Anna, and Brooke.

"So," Skills begins. "You ready for this, dog?"

"I am now." Mouth replies. "I am. Definitely."

"Good to hear." Skills says.

"So," Peyton begins. "No saying the wrong name like Ross did on _Friends_, right?" Peyton asks. "God, I loved that show. That's my second reference today."

"What is that in reference to, anyway?" Mouth asks curiously. "I mean, who's name are we implying that I might say instead, anyway?"

"Come on, dog." Skills says. "Ain't it obvious?"

"Brooke." Mouth says. "Actually, we had our closure earlier today. We both are on the same page in that we are much better as really close friends."

"Soon to be really far away friends." Skills says.

"Only by distance." Mouth replies.

"Mouth," Cooper chimes in. "Don't listen to them. It's obvious to me you're in love with Sarah. I'm happy for you, man."

"Thanks, Coop." Mouth replies.

"Yeah, me too." Rachel adds. "I bet yours will be the first marriage to actually stick. Permanently, and all the way through."

"I hope." Mouth smiles.

"Come here." Rachel smiles, giving Mouth a hug. Mouth hugs back.

Suddenly, Lucas and Anna pull up next to the gang in Lucas' car. They get out and approach the gang.

"Hey, guys." Lucas says. "Is this an out door wedding?"

"We're just waiting out here until it's five." Mouth says. "Everyone else is inside. Except for Brooke. She should be on her way back from her friend's wedding."

"So, you're doing good?" Lucas asks Mouth, placing his hand on Mouth's shoulder.

"Yeah." Mouth replies. "Great."

Lucas smiles, as the gang looks around, as Peyton and Anna catch each other's glare. A tension builds with the two, causing an awkward silence.

"Hi, Peyton." Anna smiles at her. "You look nice today."

"Thank you, Anna." Peyton says surprised. "So do you."

"Thanks." Anna replies.

Another awkward silence falls among the gang. Skills breaks the tension.

"So," Skills begins, looking at Anna. "We all were just placing bets on whether Mouth will go through with the wedding." Skills jokes. "What's your bet?"

Anna looks confused, as Mouth sucker punches Skills on the arm.

**Cut To:**

Random road somewhere in North Carolina. Brooke is driving in her car, as she keeps checking the time on her car radio. She looks panicked.

"Come on, Brooke." Brooke says to herself. "You can make it. Just drive a little faster."

**Cut To:**

Outside of the (Tree Hill) church. Rachel, Cooper, Lucas, Anna, Bevin, Mouth, and Jamie are walking into the church. Peyton and Skills are leaning up against Peyton's car.

"So," Skills begins. "How are you, blondie?"

"Oh," Peyton begins. "I'm good." Peyton smiles. "Thanks, Skills."

"Really?" Skills asks. "Well, it was good to see you and Anna getting along."

"Kinda pushing it, don't you think?" Peyton asks.

"Alright." Skills agrees. "It was nice to see you and Anna being civil."

"That's more like it." Peyton nods.

"Seriously, Curly." Skills says. "You know I'm here for you if you ever want to talk, right?"

"Of course." Peyton says. "Thanks again, Skills. You're a good friend."

"I try." Skills says.

Peyton chuckles. Skills gives Peyton a comfort hug, as Peyton hugs back.

**Cut To:**

Inside the church. Lucas and Anna are in a corner of the church, talking. They are close.

"So," Anna begins. "Can I have my present now?"

"Sure." Lucas says. "Come with me."

Lucas takes Anna into a random room in the church alone. He shuts the door behind them.

"Oh," Anna says. "It's a secret?"

Lucas smiles.

"I've been thinking a lot about how I would give you this gift," Lucas begins. "And what I would say when I did. And I think it's going to be perfect. I hope so, because you deserve it."

Anna blushes and smiles sweetly, as she gives Lucas a hug.

"I promise I'll love it no matter what it is." Anna says.

Lucas pulls out a rectangular jewelry box from his pocket. Anna, knowing what type of gift it is now, smiles. Lucas opens it up, revealing a silver, diamond necklace.

"Oh my God." Anna says, covering her mouth in awe. "It's beautiful, Luke."

"Lets try it on." Lucas says, as he is noticeably nervous.

Lucas picks up the necklace, as he puts it around Anna's neck and connects it from the back. Anna looks slightly down as she is smiling at him.

"There you go." Lucas says. "A perfect fit."

"The necklace fits perfectly, too." Anna says, as she winks and smiles softly at him, putting her hand onto his chest. "Wow. Your heart is beating so fast. Are you nervous?"

"Very much so." Lucas admits.

"Why?" Anna asks him.

"For what I am trying to say to you." Lucas says.

"What is it?" Anna asks.

"When we started dating," Lucas begins. "All of my friends didn't exactly approve. In fact, they still don't totally. But, see, I don't think they quite understood the connection I felt with you, despite our age difference. You were there in a difficult time in my life, and you got me through it, Anna. And the past two months have been great with you. We've gotten though some tough parts in our relationship, and it just made us closer."

Anna smiles, as she continues to listen, as she is getting nervous herself.

"I don't know when exactly this happened," Lucas says. "It's impossible to tell, since it always happens to people when they least expect it. I just woke up one day and realized how much I care about you. And I realized I suddenly couldn't believe there was a time when you weren't in my life. This is when I knew I have fallen in love with you, Anna."

Anna smiles at Lucas' words.

"I love you, Anna." Lucas tells her sweetly.

Anna looks at him in the eyes.

**Cut To:**

Main room of the church. Everyone is seated in the gallery. Suddenly, the wedding march music music plays. Sarah's little niece comes down the isle as the flower girl, followed by Jamie as the ring bearer, and then Peyton, Rachel, Bevin, and Anna follow as bridesmaids. Mouth is standing in his tuxedo in the front waiting for Sarah. Lucas is the best man, as he stands beside Mouth.

"Congratulations, man." Lucas says. "Take it all in, and enjoy it. Because it goes by way too fast."

"Thanks, Luke." Mouth says, as Lucas pays him on the back.

Lucas turns his head to his left, seeing Peyton there. Peyton then turns her head to her right, seeing Lucas. They lock eyes for a moment, and then look straight ahead. Lucas looks at Anna and smiles at her. Anna smiles back at him.

Suddenly, Sarah walks out wearing her wedding dress, as she meets her father at the beginning of the isle, and he walks her down to Mouth.

"Thank you, sir." Mouth says to Sarah's father. "I'll take good care of her."

Sarah's father smiles and nods approvingly, as they shake each other hands. Sarah's father stands off to the side, as Sarah and Mouth approach the minister.

"We are gathered here today," The minister begins. "To celebrate the coming together of Marvin L. McFadden and Sarah H. Swanson."

**Cut To:**

Outside church. Parking lot. Brooke pulls up in her car and parks, then gets out in a hurry, checking her watch.

"Weddings never start on time." Brooke says to herself. "I'll be good. I hope."

**Cut To:**

Inside church. The minister is talking to Sarah and Mouth standing before him and to the whole gallery.

"If anyone feels this couple should not be united in Holy Matrimony," The minister begins to say. "Speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Suddenly, Brooke enters the room, as she walks quickly down the isle.

"I'm so sorry." Brooke says, as everyone turns around, wondering. "I'm sorry for being late."

Brooke smiles and waves at Mouth.

"Now I'm sorry for interrupting." Brooke says embarrassingly, and now sitting down.

"Brooke," Mouth says toward Brooke, signaling her to come up. "You're one of the maid of honors."

"Oh!" Brooke says, standing up. "Sorry again."

Brooke walks up to the front, standing next to Peyton.

"Now if we're all ready," The minister begins. "And no one objects. OK. Lets continue."

**Cut To:**

Later on in the ceremony.

"The rings please." The minister says.

Jamie walk shyly up to the minister and hands him the rings.

"Thank you, son." The minister says, taking the rings. "Marvin, take this ring from me."

Mouth takes a hold of the ring into his hand.

"The vows may now begin." The minister announces.

Mouth takes Sarah's hand and smiles. Sarah smiles back.

"Sarah," Mouth begins. "We've had quite an interesting journey for the last nine months. We've had a lot of good times, and also some hardships. But we got through them all, and that proves our love for one another can withstand anything. I love everything about you; your smile, your kindness, your warm and gentle heart, your family, your loyalty, your humor, and all of your the little, but adorable quirks you have. I stand here in front of you today, and before all of my friends and family, and also my new family, knowing I'm looking into the eyes of the woman I'm lucky enough to spend the rest of my life with. I'm so incredibly happy to be marrying you. This day couldn't get more perfect than it already is."

**Cut To:**

A few more minutes into the ceremony.

"Marvin, do you take Sarah," The minister begins. "As your lawfully wedded wife, to honor, cherish, and love her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for all of your days to come?"

"I do." Mouth says looking into Sarah's eyes.

"Sarah," The minister begins. "Do you take Marvin, as your lawfully wedded husband, to honor, cherish, and love him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for all of your days to come?"

"Of course _I do_." Sarah smiles at him.

"Then by the powers invested in me by the state of North Carolina," The minister begins. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the -- "

Mouth immediately kisses Sarah passionately, as she kisses him back wrapping her arms around him.

" -- The bride." The minister finishes, chuckling. "Ah, one of those couples."

As Sarah and Mouth finish kissing, they begin to walk down back the isle, as everyone follows.

**Cut To:**

Church's ladies' restroom. Anna enters alone with the paper bag, and goes into one of the stalls.

**Flashback:**

Lucas and Anna are talking in one of the rooms of the church.

Anna smiles at Lucas' words.

"I love you, Anna." Lucas tells her sweetly.

Anna looks at him in the eyes.

"You know what?" Anna asks him. "Maybe I was afraid to say it, because I wasn't sure how you felt -- " Anna begins. "But I love you too, Lucas Scott. And it scares me, because I've never said that to a guy before."

"Come here." Lucas smiles, giving her a hug. Anna hugs back, comfortably standing inside of Lucas' arms.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Anna walks out of the stall holding a pregnancy test. She approaches one of the mirrors. Anna crosses her fingers and closes her eyes, waits a few moments, and then opens her eyes again. She looks down at the pregnancy test and looks terrified and nervous.

"Oh--my God." Anna says in disbelief.

**Cut To:**

Outside of the church. Everyone is gathered around, as Sarah and Mouth walk down the steps in the middle of everyone. Everyone throws rice up in the air as it falls down onto Mouth and Sarah's heads.

"Where's Anna, Luke?" Nathan whispers to his brother.

"She went to the restroom." Lucas replies.

Nathan nods. Mouth and Sarah, upon reaching the bottom of the steps, turn back around.

"Well, everyone," Mouth begins. "We'll meet you all at the reception. Sarah and I, uh, may be a little late, though."

Sarah playfully hits him, as everyone laughs. Sarah and Mouth get into their limo.

Suddenly, Anna comes walking out of the church and approaches Lucas. Lucas sees her expression.

"You OK?" Lucas asks.

Anna nods hesitantly.

"You sure?" Lucas asks again.

"Yeah." Anna nods more sure now. "I'm just--tired."

"Do you want to skip the reception?" Lucas asks.

"No." Anna says. "It's important to you, so it's important to me, too."

Lucas smiles, as he puts his arm on Anna's back.

"Lets go, babe." Lucas says.

Lucas and Anna walk to Lucas' car. Nathan approaches Haley, who is standing on the steps holding Jamie's hand.

"Hey, buddy." Nathan says to Jamie. "You ready to eat some cake?"

"There's going to be cake?" Jamie asks. "I love weddings!"

Nathan and Haley laugh.

"Are you going to dance with everyone on the dance floor?" Nathan asks.

"No way!" Jamie says embarrassingly.

"Aw." Haley says. "You don't want to dance with your mom?"

"Ew." Jamie says. "No way, momma."

Haley laughs looking at Nathan. Nathan spots Skills getting into his car with Bevin.

"Skills!" Nathan shouts, as Skills turns to him. "You want to give Jamie a ride?" Nathan asks, looking down at Jamie. "Won't it be cool to ride with your Uncle Skills?"

"Yeah!" Jamie says.

"Come on, squirt!" Skills yells from the parking lot.

Jamie runs over to Skills' car as Nathan watches until Jamie gets to them. Nathan turns to Haley.

"Hey." Nathan says. "Watching Mouth's wedding made me feel all romantic, and reminded me of our wedding_s_."

"Yeah?" Haley asks.

"By the way," Nathan begins. "I talked to Mouth and Sarah, and we all agreed it would be fun if we went on our late honeymoon with them. We can each have alone time when we want, and hang out on the beach when we want, too. What do you say?"

"I say that sounds perfect." Haley says.

"That's good you say that." Nathan tells her. "Because I already booked the flights and hotel room."

Haley smiles.

"Six years of marriage later," Haley begins. "And you're still surprising me with sweet gifts. I love that."

Nathan smiles as he kisses her.

**Cut To:**

Later that night. At the reception. The whole gang is sitting at a table together. Nathan is, however, out on the dance floor, as he is holding his baby son in his arms, while swaying to the music with him.

"Aw," Haley says to Rachel, from their table. "How precious is that, huh?"

"That could be on the front of a Father's Day Hallmark card." Rachel replies.

Haley chuckles. Sarah and Mouth go onto the dance floor and dance in the middle of the floor and of everyone. Haley, at the table, looks over at Jamie.

"Sure you don't want to dance, buddy?" Haley asks her son.

"I'm sure." Jamie says. "But thanks." He says politely.

"Polite kid, at least." Rachel comments.

"Are you sure?" Haley asks again. "I'll let you have another piece of that cake you loved."

"OK!" Jamie says, getting out of his chair and going onto the dance floor. "Come on, momma!"

Haley stands up.

"Bribery." Haley says to Rachel and Cooper. "One of my many awesome parenting techniques." Haley goes to Jamie.

Lucas chuckles at Haley's latest comment. He turns to Anna, who doesn't smile. He looks at her wondering.

"Hey," Lucas begins to say to Anna. "Wanna dance with me?"

"Sure." Anna nods.

Lucas takes a hold of Anna's hand, as he leads her onto the dance floor. They begin slow dancing.

"You haven't said hardly two words all night." Lucas tells her. "Is something wrong?"

"I've been scared to tell you all night." Anna admits. "But I think I finally need to. I can't stall it anymore."

Lucas looks concerned.

"You can tell me anything. You know that." Lucas says. "What is it, Anna?"

"I'm pregnant." Anna says to him after a moment's pause.

Lucas looks very surprised, shocked, and scared by the sudden news.

"I--" Lucas begins to say, but no words follow. Anna begins to cry.

"I'm scared, Luke." Anna sobs, placing her head on Lucas' chest.

Lucas puts his arms around her, in comfort, obviously frightened himself.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	40. Decisions, Decisions

**Season 6. Chapter 40 (6.18). 'Decisions, Decisions.'**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Family room. There are two luggages sitting on the carpet floor. Suddenly, Jamie comes running out from the hall way pulling a backpack on wheels behind him, obviously excited.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jamie yells. "I'm ready! Lets go!"

Nathan and Haley walk out from their room.

"Buddy," Nathan begins. "Our plane doesn't take off for another four hours. We have plenty of time to drop you off over Skills' place, and get to the airport."

"This is going to be such a cool weekend!" Jamie says.

Nathan and Haley chuckle.

"Oh, yes it is." Nathan agrees, looking at Haley.

Nathan and Haley kiss.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill. Skills' house. Skills is in his kitchen making coffee. Bevin walks into the kitchen in her robe.

"Tell me again why you woke me up so early." Bevin says grumpily.

"Nathan and Haley are going to bring Jamie over soon." Skills informs her. "Remember, they are going on vacation and we are babysitting the little tyke for a few days."

"Oh." Bevin replies. "Well, that should be fun. Kids love me."

"What's not to love?" Skills asks, giving Bevin a good morning kiss.

"Oh, I haven't even brushed my teeth yet." Bevin says.

"Who cares, baby?" Skills asks, as he continues to kiss her.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' bedroom. He and Anna are laying in bed. Anna is asleep, as Lucas wakes up and gets out of bed, looking at Anna, and then walking out of his room. He goes into the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Lucas walks in and leans up against the sink, putting his hands on the sides, and looking into the mirror. He glances at the pregnancy test box sitting on the edge of the sink.

**Flashback. Previous night:**

Lucas and Anna are dancing.

"You can tell my anything." Lucas says. "What is it, Anna?"

"I'm pregnant." Anna says.

As Lucas looks frightened, he looks at Anna in disbelief.

"I'm scared, Luke." Anna begins to cry.

Lucas gives Anna a hug, as she hugs back, as they are both obviously speechless.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Lucas, in his bathroom, now goes over to the toilet and sits down on the lid. He cups his hands, and puts his face inside his cupped hands.

**Flashback. About ten months ago:**

Lucas and Peyton's then apartment. Lucas is in the master bedroom, Peyton is standing in the master bedroom's bathroom holding a pregnancy test. Peyton walks out of the bathroom, looking down at the pregnancy test.

"What is it, babe?" Lucas asks.

"We're pregnant." Peyton smiles giving Lucas a hug. "We're going to have a baby."

Lucas hugs back smiling.

"Oh my God." Lucas says. "We're gonna be parents."

"Getting married, and having kids." Peyton begins. "Well, you always did want Nathan's life, right?" Peyton winks.

"This is so _great_." Lucas says. "I am so happy with you, Peyton _Scott_." Lucas smiles.

"Me too, Lucas Scott." Peyton says kissing him.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Lucas' house. Bathroom. Lucas is still sitting on the toilet seat lid, with his head in his cupped hands. Suddenly, Anna walks through the opened door way.

"Are you OK?" Anna asks him.

Lucas picks his head up, and nods.

"Just thinking about the pregnancy." Lucas admits. "Couldn't really sleep last night."

"Yeah." Anna agrees. "Me either."

"We should go to the doctor today." Lucas says.

Anna nods.

"Lets get an hour more of sleep first, k?" Anna asks.

Lucas nods.

"I'll be in there in a sec." Lucas tells her, as Anna nods, and walks out.

Lucas remains there thinking.

**END OF TEASER.**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Kitchen. Jamie is sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, while he plays a hand held videogame. Nathan and Haley are standing together by the stove, while talking. Suddenly, the door bell rings.

"I got it." Haley says, as she proceeds to the door.

Haley opens the front door, and there stands Lucas in the door way.

"Hey." Lucas says. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, of course." Haley says, as she turns her head inside toward the kitchen. "_Nathan -- it's Lucas_."

Haley and Lucas step outside, as Haley closes the door.

"What's up?" Haley asks.

"Anna had some big news for me last night." Lucas says. "I guess I just needed to tell someone."

"What is it?" Haley asks.

"She told me she's pregnant, Hales." Lucas informs her.

Haley grows a look of disppointment on her face, and then suddenly slaps Lucas on his face. Lucas looks surprised, as he rubs his face with his hand.

"Hales," Lucas begins. "What the hell was that for?"

"For what you just told me!" Haley says. "Luke, what the hell? You got Anna pregnant?"

"I can't believe it, either." Lucas says. "I can tell Anna's terrified."

"Well, she is eight teen, Luke." Haley reminds him. "How do you feel about it?"

"We're not ready for this, obviously. She's especially not." Lucas says. "I'm the one who should've known better."

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asks.

"Take her to the doctor's today," Lucas begins. "And go from there."

"I can't believe this." Haley says. "Oh, this couldn't of come at a worse time. Nathan and I are leaving this morning for Hawaii, and I feel horrible for leaving you right now."

"Don't." Lucas replies. "Go, and have a great time. You both deserve it. I just needed to tell someone, and get it out. But Anna and I can handle it."

"You know if you need to talk when we're gone," Haley begins. "I'm just a phone call away."

"I know." Lucas nods.

"Sorry about that slap, by the way." Haley apologizes.

"It's OK." Lucas says. "But, ow. Do you have any ice?"

Haley chuckles, as she turns and opens the door and there stands Nathan obviously having been spying.

"Oh." Haley says. "Hi, Snoopy. Anyway, talk to your brother while I go get him some ice. You can actually offer him some first-hand expereince in this area." Haley winks at him and walks back inside.

Nathan steps outside to Lucas.

"So," Nathan begins. "She's carrying your baby. You move fast."

"This is serious, Nate." Lucas says. "She's not even out of high school. She's not ready to have a baby."

"Take it from someone who has been there." Nathan says. "Let the girl decide what she's going to do. It's her body, after all. She's the one who actually has to be pregnant, or not."

Lucas nods.

"You're right." Lucas says.

"Come inside, man." Nathan says. "We're just eating breakfast. Jamie would love to see his Uncle Lucas."

"Thanks." Lucas replies.

"On second thought," Nathan begins. "Maybe it's not the best idea for you to be around little kids right now."

"Shut up." Lucas says, walking inside. Nathan chuckles.

**Cut To:**

River court. Josh is shooting hoops with his basketball, alone. Suddenly, as he makes a basket, Anna approaches the court. The ball drops through the hoop, and Josh catches it, spotting Anna in front of him.

"Hey." Josh says. "Come to challenge me to a little one-on-one, huh?"

"How about I just cheer and root you on from the side lines?" Anna asks him.

"Hey," Josh begins. "Sounds good to me."

Josh smirks, as he dribbles the ball and is about to shoot it.

"Of course," Anna begins. "I won't be a very sexy cheer leader, since I'm pregnant."

As Josh is shooting the ball, he hears Anna's words and, in shock, the ball ends up over the back board and onto the grass.

"I'm sorry," Anna begins. "But I can't cheer for someone who sucks."

"Anna," Josh begins, seriously. "What are you talking about? You're pregnant?"

"Yes." Anna replies seriously.

"When did you find this out?" Josh asks.

"Last night." Anna says. "At the wedding."

"You better not tell me next that you also caught the bouquet." Josh tells her.

"I didn't." Anna replies.

"Anna, what the hell?" Josh asks. "Do I have to punch that guy again?"

"_No_." Anna says sternly. "We are two consenting adults, and that didn't change any of the times we had sex. I love him, Josh, and he loves me. He told me last night."

"Let me get this straight." Josh says. "You're actually OK with this?"

"No, of course not." Anna replies. "I couldn't be more freaked out. But at least it's with a guy who loves me and who wants to be with me."

"I guess that's _something_." Josh says. "But Jesus, Anna. Seriously. You may be dating a guy who has graduated college, but _you're _still in high school. Couldn't you guys have at least used protection?"

"We did use protection." Anna says. "It is only like 97 effective. I guess we were that unlucky 3."

"I don't know what to say." Josh says. "I just wish you would have used better judgement. And I don't mean with Lucas. I mean with deciding to participate in something that could result in you having a baby before you're finished with your freshman year of college."

"It's done, it's what it is." Anna tells him. "I just need my friend's support now. Do I have that or not?"

"Of course you do." Josh says, giving Anna a hug. She hugs back. "Lets do something today, alright? Get your mind off this."

"I'd love to," Anna begins. "But Lucas is taking me to the doctor's later on."

"That's good." Josh says. "Well, I'll be on my cell when you need me. K?"

Anna nods.

"Thanks, Josh." Anna smiles.

**Cut To:**

Skills' place. Skills and Bevin are in the kitchen cooking breakfast. They begin to kiss each other every few moments.

"That's right, baby." Skills says. "Get in all those kisses now. Once the rug rat comes over, all of that is going to be put on hold."

"Aw." Bevin says disappointed. "Don't say that. We can always sneak into the bedroom when he's watching a move or something."

"Nope." Skills says. "We have to watch that kid 24/7. If anything happens to that little boy while he's under _my _care, Nathan and Haley will kill me. Do you want that to happen, baby?"

"Of course not." Bevin says. "Then who would I have to kiss all the time?" Bevin winks.

"What?" Skills asks. "You got some kind of weird hang up about kissing a dead body?"

**Cut To:**

Rachel/Cooper's house. Rachel is in the family room, standing over the baby's crib, talking to him. She has a laundry basket sittign beside her on the chair next to her.

"How you doing, Nathan Jr.?" Rachel asks, smiling at her son. "Come on. Smile for mommy. Please?"

Rachel takes a sock out of the laundry basket and rolls it up into a ball.

"Look." Rachel says to the baby, holding up the balled-up sock. "It's going to hit mommy."

Rachel throws the sock at her head, as it bounces off and falls to the floor.

"Ow." Rachel says, pretending, rubbing her head.

The baby begins to laugh.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Rachel asks. "Oh, my God. Where's my camera?" Rachel asks herself, searching for it.

Suddenly, Cooper stands in the hall way entrance holding their digital camera.

"I believe this is what you're looking for, my dear." Cooper says, handing the camera to her.

"Thanks!" Rachel says, grabbing the camera, and aiming it toward the baby.

"Wait." Cooper says, taking the camera out of Rachel's hands. "You get in the shot with him."

"Aw." Rachel says. "Good idea."

Rachel kneels down next to the crib, putting her face close to her son's. Cooper takes the picture.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Nathan is carrying the luggage out side through the front door, to put it in their car. Haley walks to Jamie's bedroom, as it is closed, so she knocks.

"Jimmy Jam," Haley begins to say, with her ear close to the door. "Can I come in, buddy?"

"No!" Jamie yells from the other side of the door. "OK. Now you can, momma."

Haley opens his door and Jamie stands there with his little jeans on and proceeding to put on his shirt.

"Why are you changing?" Haley asks him.

"I didn't like that other shirt." Jamie says.

"Oh." Haley replies. "So, I can give it away to Good Will?"

"No way." Jamie says. "I like it to sleep in."

"But don't you think a little boy who needs clothes, and actually likes it to wear it in public, could get more use out of it than just as a night shirt for you?" Haley asks him.

Jamie shrugs.

"Well," Haley begins. "You think about it when you're over Uncle Skills' house, and let me know your answer when your Dad and I get back home."

Jamie nods.

"OK, momma." Jamie says.

"Alright." Haley says. "Go brush your teeth again, and then it'll be time to bring you over your Uncle's house."

"Yay!" Jamie says. "I'll get to play _Wii _with Uncle Skills!" Jamie runs out of his room and to the bathroom.

Suddenly, Haley hears Nathan entering through the front door.

"Hales," Nathan begins from the front door. "Car's all packed. You and Jamie ready?"

Haley walks out of the bedroom, to Nathan.

"He's just brushing his teeth." Haley says. "I'm almsot ready."

"What else do you need to do?" Nathan asks.

"Give you a kiss." Haley tells him.

"Can't forget _that_." Nathan says.

"Oh, no." Haley says.

Haley and Nathan kiss. Jamie comes walking out from the hall way.

"Ew." Jamie says. "Please stop that right now. I just ate."

Nathan and Haley look at each other, laughing at Jamie's comment, wondering.

"Where did you hear something like that, buddy?" Nathan asks his son.

"My friend at school." Jamie explains.

"Go get in the car." Nathan says, as he puts his arm around Haley, and proceeds out the front door.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Master bedroom. Skills and Bevin are making out on their bed. Skills has his shirt off.

"Can't Lucas watch Jamie?" Bevin asks, while kissing his neck.

"Oh, _oh_," Skills says pleasurably. "Sure. I'll calll him now."

"Seriously?" Bevin asks.

"Ah, no." Skills says. "Sorry, baby. But Luke can watch the little tyke tomorrow. But today I promised I would watch him. Luke probably has plans with Anna, anyway."

"Aw." Bevin says. "So, we have to wait until tomorrow to -- "

Bevin begins to unbutton her shirt, as she looks at Skills flirtaciously. Skills immediately grabs his cell phone off from his night stand and flips it open, putting it to his ear.

"Pick up, Luke." Skills says to himself, as the phone keeps ringing, and then suddenly goes to Lucas' voice mail.

"_Hey. You've reached Lucas Scott _--" Lucas' voice mail begins to say. Skills hangs up.

"Damn it." Skills says. "Sorry, baby."

Bevin buttons back up her top.

"Well," Bevin begins. "Might be fun hanging out with the little guy. Might be good practice for, uh, --"

Skills begins to look terrified.

"Woa." Skills says. "Don't even say it. Don't even _think _it."

"Too late for that." Bevin says, with a smirk.

"Ah, shoot." Skills says. "I'm not ready to have Skills Jr. running around this place."

Suddenly, their door bell rings.

"Speaking of," Bevin begins. "Jamie's here." Bevin gets up, walking to the bedroom door, turning her head back to Skills. "Put a shirt back on, baby. No body wants to see that."

Skills laughs. Bevin walks out to the front door, and opens it. There stands Jamie, and Nathan and Haley behind him.

"Oh, hey, Bevin." Haley smiles.

"Let me guess." Nathan says. "Skills ditched you, and left you to take care of Jamie alone."

"He thought about it." Bevin jokes. "I wouldn't let him." Bevin looks down at Jamie. "So, this little cutie is Jamie that I've heard so much about." Bevin smiles at him.

Jamie starts to hide begind Haley's leg. Haley chuckles.

"Oh. Aw." Haley says. "He's just a little shy at first, but he'll warm up to you in no time. Just ask to play the _Wii _with him."

"Gotcha." Bevin nods.

"Jamie, honey," Haley begins. "If you come out from behind my leg, there's someone here I want you to meet."

Jamie, getting a little more brave, looks up at Bevin.

"This is Bevin, sweetie." Haley tells him. "Bevin, this is our son Jamie." Haley says, officially introducing the two.

"Hi, Jamie." Bevin says to him. "I remember when you were in your mommy's tummy."

"That was a really, really long time ago." Jamie tells her.

"It was." Bevin says. "Like, almost six years now, right? Well I'm glad you're talking to me now."

Suddenly, Skills comes out wearing a t-shirt and bottoms.

"Oh, look who it is." Skills says. "My best pal, Jamie."

"Uncle Skills!" Jamie says excitedly.

Skills picks up Jamie and puts him over his head and starts moving around. Jamie laughs.

"Well," Nathan begins. "We should be going to the airport now, while he's having fun."

"He's in good hands." Bevin says. "Have fun, you two."

"Thanks." Haley replies. "Thanks again, for watching him."

"You're welcome." Bevin says. "Now -- go have fun together."

Haley and Nathan smile, as they proceed back to their car. Bevin closes the door and looks back at Skills and Jamie as Skills plays the 'airplane' game with Jamie. Bevin laughs at the two.

**Cut To:**

Doctor's (OB/GYN) office. Lucas and Anna enter the office, as they approach the receptionist's desk.

"Hi." Lucas greets the receptionist. "We're here for my girlfriend, Anna. We have an appointment."

"OK." The lady says. "Could I just see the patient's medical card and driver's license or state I.D.?"

"Sure." Anna replies, handing the receptionist the aforementioned cards/information.

The lady takes the cards in hand and begins typing in her computer.

"OK, there's your appointment." The lady says, as she prints out a pink and yellow form. "Put this copy in the nurse's station's tray, and keep the yellow slip for your records."

"Thanks." Anna replies, taking both papers in hand. Her and Lucas proceed to the waiting room area.

"I got that." Lucas says, taking the pink slip in his hand and putting it in the nurse's tray, then sits down next to Anna. "You nervous?"

"Of course." Anna replies, with her hands tightly together in her lap. "I mean, I just want this baby to be OK, you know? I want him or her to be healthy, and I don't want anything to go wrong."

Lucas nods, understanding and agreeing.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Anna." Lucas assures her. "Although, you do realize this early in a pregnancy the fetus is just now beginning to develop, right?"

"Hey, whatever." Anna replies. "I skipped health ed. last year. Actually, I've skipped it every year since the sixth grade."

"Really?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Anna nods. "But, in my defense, I only skipped it _this _year because it was held when I was still afraid to go back into the school."

"Anyway," Lucas begins. "I'm sure the doctor will say you're off to a great start in this pregnancy. We don't have anything to worry about."

"OK." Anna says. "I think we need to mention the elephant in the room now."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asks.

"Like I said," Anna begins. "Obviously, I'm going to do everthing I can to take care of this pregnancy, and I hope he or she turns out to be healthy and OK. But that's _if _I make it through the pregnancy. I mean, come on, we both know this isn't exactly an ideal pregnancy. Should I even have this baby?"

"Anna --" Lucas begins.

"You can't tell me you haven't thought about that, Luke," Anna begins. "Ever since I said the words, 'I'm pregnant' to you."

"You're the one who will have to be pregnant, or not." Lucas says. "It should be your choice."

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't have any input, either." Anna says.

"It's hard for me to tell anyone to have an abortion," Lucas begins. "Because somebody told my mom to have an abortion back when she was pregnant with me. And had she listened to that person, I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"Who told your mom that?" Anna asks.

"My late father." Lucas replies.

"Wow. I'm sorry." Anna says. "What made your mom not listen to him? Thank goodness."

"She decided that she wanted me in her future." Lucas says. "But you have to make your own decision about what _you _want."

"Have I mentioned that I'm scared?" Anna asks.

Lucas nods.

"Because I am." Anna says again. "Will you hold me until the doctor calls us in?"

Lucas nods again, putting his arm around Anna, as she rests her head in between his shoulder and chest.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill airport. Nathan and Haley are sitting by their luggage in the seating area of their gate number. They are holding their plane tickets in each of their hands. Nathan has his arm around Haley, and she is resting her head on his shoulder.

"I could stay like this forever." Haley says.

"Me too." Nathan agrees, and smiles. "Well, actually, I'd rather be on the beach."

Haley looks up at him disappointed and surprised, playfully though.

"On the beach with you, of course." Nathan adds.

"Nice save." Haley says, resting her head on him again. "I hope Jamie's going to be OK while we're away."

"He'll be fine." Nathan assures her. "He loves his Uncle Skills, and Lucas will be around too, of course. He's a big boy, after all."

"He really is." Haley agrees. "God, I can't believe he's going to be turning six in a few months. They really do grow up fast."

"I still remember the day he was born like it was yesterday." Nathan says.

"Well," Haley begins. "That could be more due to the fact that it was the same day your father was imprisoned for murder." Haley half jokes with him.

"Perhaps." Nathan chuckles.

"How much longer until the plane takes off?" Haley asks, impatiently.

"Well," Nathan begins. "It's here. I guess they're just cleaning it out for us."

"I'm so excited to fly in first class." Haley admits. "This will be my first time."

"No way." Nathan says.

"My family was poor growing up, you know that." Haley tells him.

"Well," Nathan begins. "Get ready to fly in luxury, Scott-style. I wouldn't have it any other way for my sweetie."

"Aw." Haley says. "You are so attractive when you buy me expensive things."

Nathan chuckles.

"Come here, mister." Haley says, giving Nathan a kiss on the lips.

"And right there," Nathan begins. "Is why it's all worth it to splurge for first class."

Haley smiles, continuing to kiss Nathan. Suddenly, from behind Nathan and Haley, Cynthia and Chase come running toward their gate in a panic, wheeling their luggage behind them. Cynthia and Chase approach the flight attendant's desk.

"How may I help you two?" The flight attendant asks.

"Please, please tell us that we didn't miss this flight." Cynthia says. "We're on our honeymoon."

"Oh, what fun." The attendant smiles. "No, the plane is still being cleaned right now. So, your honeymoon, huh?"

Cynthia and Chase nod, smiling at each other.

"That's adorable." The attendant says. "My husband and I just had ours, too, almost a year ago. You know what, let me see if we have any extra seats in the first class section." She begins to type on her computer.

"Oh, my God." Cynthia says. "Did you hear that, honey? We might get bumped up to first class."

"That would be great." Chase comments.

"Ah, yes." The attendant says, smiling. "We have three extra first class seats. And it looks like you only need two. So, if you'll just let me see your boarding passes, I can update your seats for you now."

Cynthia hands over their boarding passes. The attendant takes a hold of them and smiles.

"Yay." Cynthia says. "This is so awesome."

Cynthia casually turns her head to the left and sees Nathan and Haley kissing in their seats.

"Oh, my God." Cynthia says, walking toward them. "Haley? Nathan?"

Nathan and Haley look over their shoulders.

"Oh," Haley begins. "Cynthia, right? Brooke's friend."

"Yeah." Cynthia nods. "I'm on my honeymoon right now. How about you guys?"

"Us, too." Haley says. "Well, a late honeymoon."

Chase walks over with their new first class boarding passes.

"Done." Chase says to Cynthia.

"We got bumped up to first class." Cynthia tells Nathan and Haley.

"That's great." Nathan says. "Now we'll all be together. Oh, by the way, nice seeing you again, Chase."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Haley chuckles. "Nice seeing you again, too."

They all smile, greeting each other with hand shakes, as Cynthia and Chase sit across from Nathan and Haley.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Skills and Bevin are in the kitchen making sandwiches. Jamie is seen standing in front of the television, holding a control strapped to his hand, while playing a _Wii _game. In the kitchen, Skills cuts one of the sandwiches diagonally.

"Aw." Bevin says. "You're such a Dad. You cut Jamie's sandwich diagonally."

"Baby," Skills begins. "That's just how I eat my sandwiches. I am in no way a father, you hear?"

"If you say so." Bevin nods. "Well, whatever you see yourself as to Jamie, I think you're adorable with him. I can really tell how much you love that kid."

"That's the truth." Skills says. "You want mustard on your ham sandwich?"

"Ew, no." Bevin says, making a gross face. "Mayonnaise, please."

"Baby, that's nasty." Skills tells her.

"Uh," Bevin begins. "You're putting mayonnaise on your sandwich."

"It's a _turkey _sandwich!" Skills says.

"Alright, alright." Bevin says. "Mr. Grumpy, geez. Can I have Jamie's peanut butter and jelly?"

"No." Skills says. "You have ham."

"I meant to _bring _out to him." Bevin says.

"Again, no." Skills says. "What are we teaching the boy if we let him eat while playing video games, instead of as a family?"

"Good point." Bevin says, as she turns to get Jamie in the kitchen, then turns to Skills. "You just called us a family. You so see yourself as a father figure to Jamie."

"I do not." Skills argues.

"Whatever you say, _hubby_." Bevin teases him and winks.

Skills walks over to the kitchen table with the sandwiches. Bevin calls out to Jamie.

"Jamie," Bevin begins. "Sandwiches are ready. Come eat."

"Can I eat in here?" Jamie asks, while playing his video game.

"No, honey." Bevin says. "In this house, we only eat at the kitchen table."

"OK." Jamie says. "Let me play for ten minutes."

"OK." Bevin gives in, sitting at the kitchen table.

"You gonna let a five year old boss you around?" Skills asks.

"Hey," Bevin begins. "He's almost _six_."

Skills rolls his eyes, as he goes into the room Jamie is playing in.

"Jimmy Jam," Skills begins. "Bevin just asked you to come eat. Can you put down the game to eat the sandwich I made for you?"

"Ten minutes, Uncle Skills." Jamie says, not taking his eyes off the television.

"No, Jamie, _now_." Skills says, more sternly. "You've been playing that game since you got here. You can take a break to eat."

"But I am about to win." Jamie argues.

"I said," Skills begins. "Come eat, Jamie. Or I'll take away the game for the day."

Jamie stops playing, as he looks at Skills in shock.

"Coming here was suppose to be _fun_." Jamie says, sadly. "You're suppose to be my friend, but now you are just acting like a mean grown up."

Jamie runs off to the guest bedroom. Skills sighs, as he turns to the kitchen entrance where Bevin stands looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"You see?" Skills asks. "That's exactly why I'm not ready for kids. As soon as I even slightly lay down the law, they hate me. I like being the fun uncle a lot more."

"Aw." Bevin says sympathetically. "Come here, baby."

Bevin and Skills hug.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Brooke is in the kitchen, as Peyton walks in dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and jacket, holding her purse, as she opens the refrigerator and takes a bottled water out.

"Where are you off to?" Brooke asks, curiously.

"Oh," Peyton begins. "Haley wants me to meet this girl who apparently has a really good singing voice."

"Cool." Brooke replies.

Suddenly, Brooke's cell phone rings. She answers it, as Peyton wonders who it is.

"Hello?" Brooke asks, answering the phone.

"Hi, Brooke!" The female voice says. "It's me, Tiffany. From New York."

"Tiff, hi." Brooke smiles. "It's so good to hear from you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Tiffany replies. "How have you been?"

"Hanging in there, I guess." Brooke says. "No. I've been doing fine."

"Listen," Tiffany begins. "I know you went back to North Carolina because it's home for you, but you've been running the company via your laptop for six months now. We could really use you out here again, you know?"

"Tiff," Brooke begins. "This is home. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry."

"Well," Tiffany begins. "It's _your _company that's on the line, Brooke. How much longer do you really expect to be able to run _Clothes Over Bros _out-of-state?"

"My friends are the most important part of my life." Brooke says to her. "If _Clothes Over Bros _fail then so be it. I'm not going to move away from my friends again."

"You told me this was your dream, Brooke." Tiffany reminds her. "You're telling me you wouldn't do everything you can now to save it?"

"I will do everything I can," Brooke begins. "From Tree Hill."

"What if that's not enough?" Tiffany asks.

"Then I'll still have my friends." Brooke says.

"Brooke--" TIffany begins.

"I'll talk to you later, Tiffany." Brooke says. "It was nice hearing from you again. You should call me to talk nonbusiness sometime."

Brooke pauses and then hangs up her cell phone. Peyton looks at Brooke curiously.

"My old friend slash employee from New York." Brooke explains. "She wants me to move back. I said my home's here now. _Again_."

"Good." Peyton replies. "I think I speak for all of your friends when I say I don't want to lose you again."

"Ditto." Brooke replies, smiles.

"What are you going to do about the company, though?" Peyton asks.

"I told her I was going to try to save the company from Tree Hill." Brooke says. "And that's what I'm going to do."

"By doing what?" Peyton asks.

"Maybe it's time _Clothes Over Bros _met North Carolina." Brooke winks.

Peyton looks at her curiously.

**Cut To:**

Doctor's office. Anna and Lucas are sitting in the doctor's office, waiting. Anna is on the examination table in a white doctor's gown, as Lucas is sitting beside her on the examination table, as well. They are holding hands. Anna begins to look around at all of the baby and pregnancy posters on the walls.

"Oh," Anna begins. "This room is so nasty."

"Usually it's the guy who gets all grossed out with pregnancy stuff." Lucas tells her.

"Yeah, well, _you've _been through this before--" Anna says, as she looks at Lucas, and pauses. "Sorry. I--" Anna stops again. "Sorry."

"It's OK." Lucas says.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Coming in." The doctor announces from the other side.

The female doctor walks in, smiles, and shuts the door behind her.

"Hi." The doctor says. "You must be Anna."

"Yes." Anna nods. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." The doctor replies, shaking Anna's hand, and looking over at Lucas. "And you must be the husband."

"Boyfriend, actually." Lucas corrects her.

"Oh, sorry." The doctor replies, sitting down. "So, Anna, looks like you've just discovered you're pregnant and you wanted to double check on that."

"Yes, ma'am." Anna replies respectfully.

"Well," The doctor begins. "I assume you've taken a pregnancy test which came positive?"

"Yes." Anna replies.

"OK." The doctor says. "Well, not that I don't trust your knowledge in taking pregnancy tests, but I would like to run tests on you to make sure you're actually pregnant first. Doctor's tests are a lot more accurate than home pregnancy tests."

"Wait." Anna says. "You mean, there's still a chance that I'm _not _pregnant?"

"Well, yes." The doctor replies. "Home pregnancy tests are never one hundred percent reliable."

Anna looks at Lucas and smiles brightly.

"Did you hear that?" Anna asks Lucas, turning back to the doctor. "Well, lets go take your much better pregnancy test."

Anna stands up. Lucas gives the doctor a smirk, as she stands up and follows Anna out the door. Lucas chuckles, and follows after them.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Guest room. Jamie is sitting on the bed looking down with his hands cupped in his lap. Skills approaches the doorway and leans up against it, looking at Jamie. Skills knocks on the door, as Jamie looks up at him.

"Can I come in, squirt?" Skills asks.

Jamie nods, looking down. Skills approaches the bed and sits down next to Jamie quietly.

"You mad at me still?" Skills asks.

"Are you still mad at me?" Jamie asks him back.

"Mad at you?" Skills asks. "I love you, kid. I was never mad at you."

"Then why were you being mean and acting like my mommy and daddy sometimes do?" Jamie asks.

"Because for the week I'm your guardian." Skills explains.

"My what?" Jamie asks.

"I'm responsible for you, since your mom and dad are out of the state right now." Skills says. "I'm like a substitute parent for you."

"Oh." Jamie replies. "So, why does that mean you have to be mean to me?"

"I didn't mean to be mean to you, Jamie." Skills says. "Parents set rules for their kids for a reason. Not to be mean or to be a bad guy, but to teach their kids manners, and responsibilities, and how to act proper."

"Like not eating in front of the T.V.?" Jamie asks.

"Boy, you're smart." Skills tells him. "That's exactly right."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before, Uncle Skills." Jamie apologizes to him.

"Thank you for apologizing, buddy." Skills says. "It's OK."

"Do you wanna play _Mario Kart _now?" Jamie asks.

"How about you eat that sandwich that's still waiting for you on the kitchen table first?" Skills asks.

"OK." Jamie nods respectfully.

"And _then _we can play the _Wii_." Skills tells him.

"Awesome!" Jamie says excitedly, standing up. Jamie turns to Skills. "I love you, Uncle Skills."

"Aw." Skills says. "I love you too, James Lucas Scott."

Jamie smiles and runs out of the room, to the kitchen. Skills remains sitting there with a smile on his face, as Bevin stands in the door way.

"Aw." Bevin says looking at Skills.

Skills looks up, now seeing Bevin.

"Stop it." Skills tells her.

"That was so cute." Bevin says.

"I mean it." Skills tells her.

"That kid doesn't seem like he hates you at all." Bevin says.

"Na." Skills agrees. "He loves his cool Uncle Skills."

"What a great dad you'll make some day." Bevin says.

"OK." Skills says. "Seriously, that ain't funny. I'm really freaking out here."

Bevin laughs.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill, NC. Down town. Outside of Karen's Cafe. It looks empty and abandoned. Brooke and Peyton pull up in front of the cafe in Brooke's car and get out.

"Karen's Cafe." Peyton says. "Boy, this sure does bring back memories."

"Just imagine this," Brooke begins, gesturing with her hands over her head an imaginary sign. "_Clothes Over Bros_. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea, Brooke." Peyton says.

"Thanks." Brooke smiles. "And now I can have the best of both worlds. My life in Tree Hill with my friends," Brooke begins, putting her arm around Peyton. "And my celebrity, _Clothes Over Bros _life in New York -- all in Tree Hill."

"You know, B. Davis," Peyton begins. "I think becoming a well-known, successful clothes designer has made you a little cocky."

Brooke gasps.

"Don't make me hit you." Brooke teases her. "Oh, _oh_! I just got another genius, Brooke-esque idea. I can hire Cynthia on as the assistant manager."

"Gee, thanks for thinking of your best friend there." Peyton teases.

"What?" Brooke asks. "You're doing your whole music thing. You don't possibly have time to help manage a clothing store. Alright. I'll let you work as a sales girl slash cashier if you really are in that desperate need of extra pocket change."

"Oh, shoot." Peyton says, remembering. "That reminds me. I have to meet Haley's friend, Michelle," Peyton begins, as she checks her watch. "A half hour ago!"

Brooke grins at her.

"Uh, oh." Brooke says.

"You think you can give me a ride to T.R.I.C.?" Peyton asks.

"Get in." Brooke tells her. "It's the least I can do after not thinking of you for the assistant manager position." Brooke teases.

Brooke and Peyton laugh, getting back into Brooke's car.

**Cut To:**

Doctor's office. Anna and Lucas are sitting on the examination table together. Doctor is not in the room.

"What's taking her so long?" Anna asks Lucas. "I want to know the results _now_!"

"I know, me too." Lucas admits. "Maybe I should go check on what's taking so long."

"Go, go, go!" Anna tells him. "Please, please, please!"

"I'll be back." Lucas says, standing up and proceeding to the door.

Suddenly, the door opens and in walks the doctor.

"Were you leaving?" The doctor asks Lucas.

"I was just on my way to go find, well, _you_, actually." Lucas admits.

"Oh, sorry."The doctor apologizes. "Did that take awhile?"

"Oh, no, it's fine." Lucas says. "We're just, uh," Lucas begins, looking back at Anna. "Quite a bit anxious right now."

"That's perfectly natural in situations like these." The doctor smiles. "Well, have a seat. I do have the results in here." The doctor says, gesturing at a folder in her hands.

The doctor opens the folder and reads it, and then looks up at Anna.

"Anna, dear," The doctor begins. "Did you _read _the instructions on the back of that pregnancy test?"

"Yes, of course." Anna says, and then taking a pause. "Wait. If you're asking me something like that, that must mean that I'm--" Anna smiles brightly. Lucas looks relieved, too.

"You're not pregnant." The doctor says. "Like I said, home pregnancy tests are not one hundred percent accurate, and sometimes they do give false positives. It's rare, but factors such as leaving the test out of the box too long, or having just gotten an HCG shot, can cause the false positive."

"Well," Anna smiles. "This is oh so wonderful. Luke, how does celebrating with a steak dinner tonight sound?"

"Really good." Lucas replies.

"So," The doctor begins. "You guys did _not _want to be pregnant?"

"Absolutely not!" Anna tells her. "I'm not even out of high school yet!"

"Well, uh," The doctor begins. "Congratulations then."

"Thanks!" Anna says. "Come on, Lucas. Lets get out of here." Anna smiles, exiting the doctor's office in a hurry.

Lucas stands up, proceeding to the door, then turning to the doctor.

"For the record," Lucas begins. "I _do _want a baby in the near future. But Anna--she's not even close to being ready for that."

Lucas gives a little smile and lets out a sigh, and then exits the office, trying to catch up with Anna.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Skills and Jamie are playing video games. Suddenly, Jamie cheers, and Skills sighs.

"I beat you again, Uncle Skills!" Jamie says, bragging.

"You're just too damn good." Skills says.

"Yeah." Jamie nods. "I'm just too damn good at this game."

Skills looks behind him at Bevin, in shock.

"You're corrupting Haley's and Nathan's son." Bevin says to Skills.

Skills kneels down to Jamie.

"Now listen, squirt," Skills begins. "You can't ever say that word again, especially not in front of your mom or dad. OK?"

"Damn?" Jamie asks, innocently.

"Yeah." Skills nods. "That's the one."

"Why not?" Jamie asks.

"Because, uh," Skills begins, stuttering. "Because it ain't a nice word."

"But you said it." Jamie reminds him.

"Well," Skills begins. "I slipped up. I shouldn't have."

"What's it mean?" Jamie asks.

"Uh," Skills begins. "Well, typically when someone says the word 'damn' it means they want to clean their entire bedroom."

"No!" Jamie says, horrified. "I'm never, ever saying that word again!"

Bevin chuckles in the background. Skills smiles approvingly.

"Lets play again!" Jamie says.

"I think you've proved you're the best." Skills tells him, standing up.

"I want to keep showing you I'm the best!" Jamie says, picking up his controller.

"Alright." Skills says. "Lets go this then."

Skills and Jamie go back to playing the video game. Suddenly, Bevin's cell phone rings, as Skills turns around and Bevin answers it.

"Hello?" Bevin asks into her phone, and listens. "Oh, hi. Yes, this is she. Of course, I'm still interested." Bevin smiles.

Skills looks behind himself again, intrigued.

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Peyton's office. Michelle is just finished singing a song. She stands there, looking at Peyton, unsure of herself. Peyton suddenly claps, smiles, and looks amazingly impressed.

"Wow." Peyton says. "And you said you've had no major music or singing expereince before?"

"Just singing in fourth grade school plays." Michelle says.

"Haley really knows how to pick them." Peyton says.

"Thanks." Michelle says. "I'm really that good?"

"You can tell you're a beginner, and you need some practice to smooth out your performance," Peyton begins. "But your _voice _is wonderful. Just wait until you've spent many days and nights practicing with me."

"Seriously?" Michelle asks. "You're willing to spend all that time to make me perfect?"

"Absolutely." Peyton nods. "This is what I love to do. This is my job. And, honestly, I really needed something like this for myself."

"Well," Michelle begins. "Glad my voice and I could help."

Peyton chuckles.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to push you." Peyton says. "You do want to do this, right?"

"Absolutely." Michelle says, excitedly. "Working in a recording studio with an actual, like, musical agent from L.A. -- it's like a dream come true."

"Well, thanks." Peyton says. "I'm flattered you see me as that, although that I couldn't be farther from. And we kind of need to work on your musical terminology."

"Gee," Michelle begins. "Well, at least you're honest. I hope you were being that honest when you said '_wow_' after you heard me sing."

Peyton laughs.

"OK." Peyton says. "Sing me another. You pick."

"One, two, three..." Michelle says/begins.

**Cut To:**

Skill's house. Bevin is sitting on the couch quietly. Suddenly, Skills and Jamie walk in the front door, as Jamie is smiling while licking an ice cream cone. Bevin notices.

"Hey, sport." Bevin says to Jamie. "Boy, that ice cream sure looks good."

"It is." Jamie says, with a nod.

"Can I have a lick?" Bevin asks, teasing him.

"Ew, no way!" Jamie says.

"How about me?" Skills ask him. "Can I have a lick?"

"Sure, Uncle Skills." Jamie nods, reaching his hand with the cone up to Skills' face. Skills bends over and licks it.

"That is one good ice cream cone." Skills says, satisfied. "Worth every penny of my 3.50."

"Hey." Bevin says, pretending to be insulted. "How come you let him lick your ice cream, and not me?"

"You're a girl, Aunt Bevin!" Jamie tells her.

"Yeah, ma." Skills says. "You have all of those cooties."

Bevin playfully smiles, as she looks down at her cell phone, and her smile begins to fade. Skills notices.

"Hey, James." Skills says. "Why don't you go sit outside and finish that ice cream? Looks like nice day for once."

"Sure!" Jamie says, running out to the back yard.

"So," Skills begins. "Why the gloomy face on this nice day?"

"Am I that obvious?" Bevin asks.

"Pretty much." Skills replies. "What's going on? Is it about that phone call you got earlier?"

"Yeah." Bevin says.

"Who was it?" Skills asks.

"Someone who is essentially going to come between us." Bevin tells him.

Skills looks shocked, and confused.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Skills asks.

"No." Bevin replies. "It was one of my old friends from back west. She has a really good job opportunity for me. Actually, a _career _opportunity. And it's one that I really can't pass up."

Skills is speechless, taking in the information.

**Cut To:**

**THAT NIGHT - **

On an airplane. Haley and Nathan are sitting together. Haley is resting her head on Nathan's shoulder, sleeping. Cynthia and Chase are sleeping behind Nathan and Haley. Suddenly, Nathan wakes up and looks around, seeing the flight attendant passing by.

"Oh, excuse me." Nathan says to the flight attendant. "Will we be landing soon?"

"Oh, yes." The attendant says. "The captain just made an announcement about coming in for a landing. We're just over Maui. I'm just checking everyones' seat belts." The attendant smiles, and continues walking.

Nathan nudges on Haley's arm.

"Hales," Nathan says into Haley's ear, as she slowly opens her eyes, waking up. "We're here. We're about to land."

Haley yawns.

"Oh, finally." Haley replies. "Oh, I'm so excited to see the beach."

Nathan opens up the window blinds, revealing darkness.

"Aw." Haley sighs. "Well, I do hear the beaches in Hawaii are beautiful at night. Might be nice to lay out there together."

Nathan smiles.

"Our hotel is right on the beach, too." Nathan says. "With a wonderful ocean view from our balcony."

Haley smiles, putting her head back onto Nathan.

"You're such a sweet husband." Haley tells him.

"You know," Nathan begins. "It's been about a year since we got married -- the last time."

"Well," Haley begins. "Then kissing me right about now should be the appropriate thing to do."

Nathan kisses Haley on the lips.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Lucas is sitting on his bed, thinking, as he holds a picture of him and Anna in his hands. He places it down on his bed, and takes out a blue and pink photo album. On the cover is a picture of him and a pregnant Peyton, with two slots below that for two additional photos, which are empty. He opens it up and sees the words, "_Lucas and Peyton's first two bundles of joy_." Lucas closes up the book, and begins to break down, crying. Suddenly, there's a knock on his bedroom door. He gets himself to stop crying, wipes his tears and then stands up and opens his door. It's Anna standing there all dressed up.

"Anna, hi." Lucas says. "I wasn't expecting you."

"How about that steak dinner, mister?" Anna winks at him, as she notices his eyes. "Have you been crying? What's wrong?"

"I'm actually glad you stopped by." Lucas admits. "We need to talk."

"That sounds a little cynical." Anna says. "What's going on?"

"The pregnancy, or lack there of, really made me think about a lot of things." Lucas says.

"I know how hard it must be on you." Anna says. "I'm sure it brings up memories of you and Peyton."

"Not so much that." Lucas says. "More like memories of the two people I miss everyday, and I never even met them."

"I know." Anna says, comforting him with her hand rubbing his arm. "What can I do to help you out?"

"You can start by go being a kid." Lucas says.

"What?" Anna asks, confused.

"Anna," Lucas begins. "This pregnancy also made me realize a lot of things. And one of those is how lucky we are that it was a false alarm. Especially how lucky _you _are. This whole thing made me realize how right my friends have been all along."

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before their opinions got to you." Anna says.

"It's not about that at all." Lucas tells her. "Anna, you're only eight teen, and you haven't even graduated high school yet. I'm five years older than you are. That might not seem like a lot to you now, but do you have any idea how much I've changed since I was eight teen? How much my life has changed? You're suppose to be a kid right now, while you still can. Enjoy the rest of your senior year. Go on your class trip, go to your prom, and, don't tell anyone I said this, but go and pull the biggest prank Tree Hill High has ever seen."

"It's funny how you tell me to go and enjoy my senior prom." Anna says. "Right before you break up with me."

"You'll find someone else to go with." Lucas says.

"I thought you were in love with me." Anna says.

"I am." Lucas replies. "I love you so much that I can't bring myself to take any more of your life away from you. We're at different stages of our lives, Anna. You're about to enter college -- a time that I know from experience is a time when you really discover who you are and who you want to be in this world. I don't want to get in the way of that. I said that you are lucky that it was a false alarm, and you are. You escaped being tied down to a child at such a young age. I also had that same luck when I was in high school, and more than one time."

"So," Anna begins. "You're doing this for me?"

"I'm doing it for both of us." Lucas says. "In the long run, we wouldn't work out, Anna. You're not even thinking about having kids now. And you shouldn't be. Like I said, you're enjoying high school and getting excited about going to college. And I--I'm at the point in my life where I'm done with all of that. I have a career, and I'm actually ready for a family. And I realized that I also need someone who is ready for that."

"Someone like Peyton." Anna says.

"No." Lucas says. "This has nothing to do with Peyton. I'm not going to go back to her. This is a totally separate issue."

"Luke," Anna begins. "I love you. I don't want this. I want to be with you."

"You'll look back in a few years and realize that what I'm doing is for the best." Lucas says. "And you'll be seeing everything my way. You'll most likely even realize it's for the best sooner than that."

"But what if I don't?" Anna asks. "What if in a few years when I'm done with college, and I'm 22 and you're 27, I'm still thinking about you? Will we be able to try again then?"

"If that happens after you've finished college, and you really do miss me like that," Lucas begins. "Then I hope to God you'll look me up."

"I will." Anna replies. "You can count on it."

"But in the mean time," Lucas begins. "You have to promise you'll move on. Date other people, enjoy the rest of high school, do great in college, and not think about me. You're so great, Anna. I don't want to be the one holding you back in this relationship."

Anna begins to cry, as she gives Lucas a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Lucas Scott." Anna says tearfully.

"I'll miss you too, Anna." Lucas says back. "More than you know."

"Thank you for being such a good friend before." Anna says. "Like when I first came to you with my fears. I'll never forget how you helped me back then. I'll never forget how much I love you, either."

Lucas and Anna stand there, as they continue to hug each other.

**Cut To:**

Maui, Hawaii. At night, on the beach. Nathan and Haley are laying on the sand together comfortably. They're looking up at the shy, and listening to the waves of the ocean.

"This is as nice as I imagined it would be." Nathan says.

"Mm." Haley says. "This place is so beautiful. I can't wait to see it in the day time. I love it here already."

"I could stay like this forever." Nathan says.

Haley turns toward him and smiles, then kisses him on the lips. She then rests her head on his chest.

"I wonder how Skills and Bevin are doing with Jamie." Haley says.

**Cut To:**

Train station. Skills and Bevin approach the tracks, and then stop, waiting for the train. Bevin is holding luggage. Jamie is sitting on the bench behind them.

"Don't go, baby." Skills says.

"We talked about this already." Bevin says. "I have to go. We both agreed this opportunity was too good for me to pass up."

"Yeah," Skills begins. "But that was before we were here and you leaving was minutes away."

Bevin smiles.

"I'm going to miss you, Skills." Bevin says. "I'm really glad we had this time recently together again."

"I just don't want it to end." Skills admits.

"Maybe someday, right?" Bevin asks. "After we've both have lived a little more of our lives."

"It was really hard getting over you the first time." Skills says. "And now I have to do that all over again."

"You deserve better than what I am able to give you right now." Bevin says. "But whoever your next girlfriend will be, she's going to be one lucky girl."

Suddenly, the train pulls up in front of them.

"I guess this is me." Bevin says.

"Yeah." Skills replies.

The train doors open.

"I love you." Skills says. "Go do great things with yourself. Make me proud."

"I will." Bevin says. "And I love you, too. I always will."

Bevin turns to Jamie.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Jamie." Bevin says.

"Me too, Aunt Bevin!" Jamie says, standing up and giving Bevin a hug.

Bevin turns to board the train, getting teary-eyed, as she steps onto the train and looks back at Skills now holding Jamie. Jamie begins to wave, and Skills begins to as well. Bevin waves back, with a little smile, sadly, as the train doors close.

**Cut To:**

Anna's house. Outside. Anna walks to her front door from her car in tears. Suddenly her cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Anna asks into her phone and listens. "I'm glad you called."

"Why is that?" Josh asks from the other end.

"Lucas and I broke up tonight." Anna says. "And I'm not doing so well right now."

"Oh, my God." Josh says, sympathetically. "Anna, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

Anna is about to open her mouth to explain, as Josh continues talking.

"Actually," Josh begins. "Save the story until I get over there. I'll be at your house in a few minutes. We can go get ice cream or something and talk."

"I'd like that." Anna says. "Josh, thanks for always being there for me. I think sometimes I take that for granted."

**Cut To:**

Recording studio. Peyton and Michelle walk in.

"OK." Peyton says. "Get back in there. Singing time again, rock star."

Michelle chuckles, as she goes into the recording room, puts on the head phones, and looks at Peyton.

"Whenever you're ready, girlie." Peyton tells her through the intercom.

At that time, Peyton presses the record button, and gives Michelle the thumbs up. Michelle smiles and begins to sing.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Lucas pulls up in his truck and gets out, proceeding to the front door. He looks sad, as he rings the door bell. Moments later, Brooke answers the door and sees him there.

"Luke," Brooke begins. "It's late. What's up?"

Brooke looks at him more closely.

"Are you OK?" Brooke asks, concerned.

Lucas shakes his head.

"Not really, no." Lucas says. "Actually, not at all. Anna and I broke up tonight."

Brooke looks sympathetic and sad for him.

"I'm so sorry." Brooke says. "What happened?"

"In a nutshell," Lucas begins. "I realized all you guys were right."

"I'm sorry, Luke." Brooke says. "I hate seeing you so sad."

"She might have been young," Lucas begins. "But I really did love her. I don't know what to do right now. I feel like I've lost so much lately."

"Hey." Brooke says trying to comfort him. "You'll never lose me. OK? I promise."

Lucas smiles a little.

"Come in." Brooke tells him. "I'll make us a pot of coffee."

"OK." Lucas says. "Thanks for being here for me, Brooke. I can always count on you."

"Don't forget it, either." Brooke says.

Lucas walks in the door. Brooke rests one hand on Lucas' back in comfort, and uses her other hand to close the door.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	41. Self Destruction

**Season 6. Chapter 6.19 (41). 'Self-Destruction.'**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"What a fragile thing the heart is. It's the main thing that keeps your life alive, yet it's so vulnerable and easily breakable. Why is everything felt in the heart? When you break-up with somebody you always immediately feel pain in your heart, feeling as though it's crumbling to pieces right before you. People have different ways of coping with those shattered pieces; some ways are healthy, while some are destructive to you and even to those around you. The heart is an important factor in your life, so take care of it as if your life depended on it...because it does."_

_(Sound of an alarm clock going off.)_

**Close-Up of Alarm Clock: **_"7:17 a.m."_

Brooke's house. Family room. Lucas and Brooke are sleeping together on her couch. There are two coffee mugs sitting on the table in front of the couch. Suddenly, Brooke and Lucas wake up at the sound of the alarm clock.

"Why do you have that thing set for," Lucas begins, looking at the clock. "7:17 a.m.?"

"I was trying to set the time," Brooke begins. "And set the alarm instead. I couldn't figure out how to get it right."

"It's an alarm clock." Lucas says. "Not an airplane cockpit."

"Oh, shut up." Brooke says. "You're grumpy in the morning."

"Yeah." Lucas says. "Speaking of, do you remember even falling asleep last night?"

"No," Brooke begins. "But apparently we did."

Lucas sits up.

"Thanks for the coffee, by the way." Lucas says.

Brooke nods.

"How are you doing?" Brooke asks sympathetically.

**Cut To:**

Bar/Pool Hall.

"Fantastic." Lucas replies, as he makes three solid pool balls into two different pockets.

"That's a lot better than I'm doing." Skills says, as he glances at a row of empty beer mugs along the pool table's edge. "Do those have anything to do with your great mood?"

"Na." Lucas says, sharpening his cue stick. "I just realized this is the first time I've been single for over a year now. It just feels damn good."

"I'll drink to that." Skills says. "Bartender! Give me a Bud Draft!"

"Coming up!" The bartender yells to him from the counter.

"That's more like it." Lucas says. "Join the fun. You're mending a broken heart, too."

"Except in my case," Skills begins. "I didn't do the breaking up."

"True." Lucas replies. "Grab a stick, man."

"Alright." Skills says, picking up a cue stick, and aiming his shot.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Lucas says. "Guess where I slept last night."

"Where?" Skills asks.

"Brooke's house." Lucas replies.

Skills accidentally messes up his shot as he is surprised by what Lucas said, and ends up hitting a striped ball with his cue ball, which bounces off the table.

"Woa!" Lucas says. "Careful, man!"

"Sorry." Skills apologizes. "But what the hell do you expect when you say something like that? Don't Peyton live there, too, now?"

"I was out in the morning before she woke up." Lucas explains.

"You and Brooke Davis--_again_." Skills says. "Every year there's something going on with you two."

"Na, we're just friends." Lucas replies.

"How about you and Peyton?" Skills asks. "I mean, now that you broke up with Anna, are you going to maybe--"

"Hell no." Lucas says. "Like I told Anna when we broke up, this has nothing to do with Peyton."

"Anna, Peyton, and Brooke." Skills says. "Damn, you sure busy these days."

"Come on." Lucas says. "Just shoot--"

"Uh, speaking of Peyton..." Skills says, turning back toward Lucas.

Lucas looks confused, as he turns to look where Skills was looking before, and he sees Peyton standing in the entrance of the bar. She is looking around, and suddenly spots Lucas and Skills. She proceeds to walk over to them.

"You ready for this, dog?" Skills asks him.

**END OF TEASER.**

**-- ABOUT FOURTEEN HOURS EARLIER -- **

Lucas is sitting in Brooke's kitchen, staring up at the clock, which says, "7:31 a.m." Suddenly, Brooke enters the kitchen in sweat shorts and a tank top.

"Peyton still asleep?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, and, uh," Brooke begins. "You should get out of here before she wakes up. Not that I'm kicking you out."

"Seems like you are indeed kicking me out." Lucas smirks.

"No, it's just--" Brooke begins. "I don't want her to know you spent the night."

"I know." Lucas nods. "I don't want to see her anyway. Trust me."

"So," Brooke begins. "You didn't answer my question before. How are you doing?"

"And of course you're referring to my break-up with Anna." Lucas says.

"Of course." Brooke nods.

"I feel like getting drunk in a bar." Lucas admits.

"Don't do that." Brooke tells him. "That stuff doesn't solve anything. It just makes things worse. Just ask your brother."

"Oh, I would." Lucas says. "Only he's enjoying Maui's sunny beaches right now."

"I'm so jealous." Brooke says.

"Me too." Lucas agrees.

"Hey." Brooke says. "We should go for breakfast--out. My treat. What do you say?"

"Sure." Lucas shrugs, accepting her invitation. "Just no cafes near Tree Hill High. Anna always stops for breakfast before school."

"Check." Brooke nods. "Lets go."

Brooke and Lucas proceed out the front door together.

**Cut To:**

Josh's bedroom. Josh and Anna are sleeping in his bed. Suddenly, his alarm clock goes off. Anna wakes up, and hits the 'snooze' button.

"Josh." Anna says, rubbing her eyes. "Get up. It's time to get ready for--" Anna begins, as she looks at the time on the clock. "_School_! Oh, my God! We're gonna be late!"

Josh sits up in his bed.

"Chill, Anna." Josh says. "It's our senior year. We're both acing our classes. Lets skip first period and get some breakfast."

"Well," Anna begins. "I guess I could afford missing just one class."

"Of course you can." Josh agrees.

"OK. I'm in." Anna says.

"Great." Josh says, putting on his t-shirt and jumping out of bed.

"Oh, Josh." Anna says. "Just, uh, lets go somewhere that's _not _near the school. Lucas always used to want to go out to breakfast in the mornings before school, and he may still do that."

"Of course." Josh nods. "I know a great place away from the high school."

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Master bedroom. Skills is laying on his stomach on his bed, with one arm hanging off his bed. He is shirtless, with the covers over his lower body. On the night stand beside him, there are several empty beer bottles. Suddenly, Jamie walks in and looks around, then walks to the bed so he is inches away from Skills' face. Jamie pats Skills on the head to wake him up, and Skills then opens his eyes.

"I think you drink too much." Jamie says to Skills.

"What time is it?" Skills asks, grabbing his head with his hand, as he proceeds to pick his head up. "Ow." Skills says, laying his head back down. "Damn hangover."

"Now you have to clean your room so it is spotless." Jamie tells him.

"What?" Skills asks. "Oh, yeah. That sure did come back to bite me in the--"

Jamie looks at him innocently.

"--The foot." Skills says.

"Come on!" Jamie says. "Get up, Uncle Skills!" Jamie says putting his hand on Skills' covers, about to unlift them. "You're wearing boxers underneath, right Uncle Skills?"

"Yeah, kid." Skills nods.

"Then get up!" Jamie shouts, as he flips the covers off of Skills so they land on the floor in front of the bed.

Skills moans, putting his pillow over his head.

**Cut To:**

Maui, Hawaii. Out on the beach. Nathan and Haley are sleeping together on the sand. Suddenly, Haley wakes up to a bird landing on her stomach. She opens her eyes and sees the bird in her face, screaming a little, as she jumps up. The bird flys away in fear. Nathan suddenly wakes up from the noise.

"Hales," Nathan begins. "What the hell are you doing?"

"There was a bird on me." Haley says, freaked out. "I open my eyes and it was staring me in the face. I freaked out. Sorry."

Nathan chuckles a little.

"Hey." Haley says. "I wouldn't laugh if some bird scared you."

"It is pretty funny." Nathan says. "Being scared of a little, harmless bird?"

"I wasn't expecting it to be there!" Haley says. "It startled me!"

"Now a clown I can understand, because they are pretty damn scary." Nathan admits. "But a bird? That bird was definitely more afraid of you. And I think you woke up our whole hotel."

"Shut up." Haley says. "I'm going to go get some breakfast in the hotel lobby. You can stay out here because I don't want to be around you if you're going to make fun of me."

Haley turns around and proceeds to walk away.

"Aw, Hales!" Nathan says. "Come back. I'm hungry, too!"

Haley turns her head toward him, sticking out her tongue, then turning back the other way, continuing to walk toward the hotel. Nathan laughs, and rests his head back down on the sand.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill diner. Brooke and Lucas are sitting at a table, as their waitress puts down two glasses of water, and then looks at them.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waitress asks.

"Uh," Brooke begins, looking at Lucas. "Sorry. Give us a few mintues. We're first-comers."

The waitress nods understandably.

"No problem." The waitress replies. "I'll be back in a few minutes then."

The waitress walks away. Brooke and Lucas open their menus.

"Hmm." Brooke says as she reads through her menu. "What looks good here?"

"Steak and eggs look good." Lucas replies.

"Ew." Brooke says. "I'm not a steak eater in the morning."

"I know that." Lucas tells her. "I meant it looks good for _me_. For you, I'd say the french toast with strawberries and syrup on top, and homestyle potatoes on the side."

"Oh, my mouth is watering just thinking about it." Brooke admits. "What page are you reading that from anyway?"

"My mind." Lucas replies. "I know you well, Brooke Davis. Just like you knew getting breakfast out in the mornings always cheers me up."

Brooke smiles.

"We have been through a lot together, huh?" Brooke asks. "It's nice to have a friend so close, you know?"

"Yeah." Lucas replies.

Suddenly, the waitress comes back over.

"Take your time." The waitress says. "Just checking if you have decided?"

"Actually," Lucas begins. "We have. Brooke here will have the french toast with homestyle potatoes. And could you put some strawberries and syrup on that, too, please?"

"No problem." The waitress smiles. "And what will you be having, sir?"

"The steak and eggs." Lucas says. "Eggs overeasy, and steak cooked medium rare, please."

"Alright." The waitress says. "Anything to drink?"

"Two orange juices." Lucas replies, handing her their menus. The waitress takes them.

"Coming up." The waitress replies, walking away.

"So, anyway --" Brooke begins.

As Lucas listens, he suddenly sees Anna and Josh walking through the entrance. He begins to panic a little.

"Oh, no." Lucas says. "I need a menu."

"What?" Brooke asks. "We just ordered. _You _gave them back to the waitress."

"I know, but --" Lucas begins, as he looks behind him and sees a man reading a menu. "Can I borrow that, please?"

"I need it." The man replies. "No."

Lucas panics, and suddenly gets down on his knees underneath the table.

"Luke," Brooke begins, turning behind herself and seeing Anna and Josh. "_Oh_. Oh, no. Luke, they're coming this way."

Josh and Anna walk toward Brooke's table, and recognizes her.

"Oh, my God." Anna says to Brooke. "Brooke, hey. How are you?"

"Oh, good." Brooke replies. "I'm good."

"Are you eating alone?" Anna asks.

"Uh," Brooke says, as she goes to pick up her water, accidentally knocking her napkin off of the table. "Not exactly."

Anna bends over to pick up her napkin, and sees Lucas, letting out a gasp out of being startled.

"Luke!" Anna says.

"Hi, Anna." Lucas says, looking up. "Hey, Josh."

"Hi, Luke." Josh replies.

Lucas gets out from under the table and sits back down.

"Sorry, I --" Lucas begins. "I saw you guys walked in, and kind of paniced. I figured you'd go to the diner across from the school, like you always do."

"I figured the same about you." Anna says.

"Right." Lucas replies, turning to Brooke. "I think we should have eaten in this morning. Running into Peyton would have been better."

"I bet." Anna says. "Only a matter of time until you knock her up, too. Oh, wait. You already did."

"I thought you would act more mature than this about breaking up." Lucas admits. "Maybe act like an adult for once."

"But, wait, I'm _not _an adult." Anna says. "At least, according to you. Remember? You think I'm still a kid. Which means Josh, being the same age as me, is also a kid. Oh no, Josh, maybe this diner is too grown-up for us. Maybe we should go get a happy meal at McDonalds instead."

"You're not even acting eight-teen right now." Lucas tells her.

"Oh, right." Anna says. "This coming from the guy who ducked under the table when he saw me."

"I can't take this." Lucas says. "You know what, Anna, I thought I made my self clear last night that I had the best intentions in breaking up with you."

"What a crock, Lucas." Anna says. "You just didn't wanna be seen around town anymore with a kid. Or, maybe you wanted to keep your options opened for _other _possibilities."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asks.

"I mean," Anna begins. "Just look at this nice cozy breakfast you're having with Brooke. Maybe you can take Peyton out to dinner. I mean, wouldn't want her getting jealous now."

Lucas proceeds to stand up.

"I'm gonna leave." Lucas says. "Brooke, I'm sorry about this. I'll tell the waitress to cancel my order. I'll pay for yours up front."

"What a gentlemen." Anna says.

Lucas walks away.

"Luke, wait." Brooke says, standing up, giving Anna a mean look, and following Lucas.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Jamie is eating cereal at the kitchen table. Suddenly, Skills walks in dressed in his clothes.

"Feel better?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah." Skills replies. "Thanks, kid."

"So," Jamie begins. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know." Skills shrugs. "What do you want to do?"

"Play _Wii_!" Jamie says excitedly.

"We played that all day yesterday." Skills says. "How about we go out today?

"OK." Jamie shrugs. "Can we go to the mall and buy a new _Wii _game?"

"We can go to the mall." Skills nods. "We'll see on that game, though."

Suddenly, Skills' cell phone rings. He looks at the caller I.D. and it says, "_Bevin calling..._" Skills answers it.

"Hey." Skills says into his phone.

"Hi." Bevin says. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm alright." Skills replies. "How's things for you?"

"Good." Bevin says. "Listen, I just wanted to call to say I'm sorry for how fast I left."

"You did what you had to do." Skills says. "I'd probably do the same if the _NBA _wanted me back."

"Well," Bevin begins. "Maybe we can keep in touch at least?"

"No." Skills says. "That would just remind me every time I talked to you what I lost. Sorry."

"I understand." Bevin replies. "Well I should be going. So, I guess this is goodbye, for real."

"Yeah." Skills says. "Guess so."

"Bye, Skills." Bevin says.

"Bye, Bevin." Skills says.

They both hang up. Skills walks to the refrigerator, and then turns to Jamie.

"You don't mind if I have a beer, right?" Skills asks.

Jamie shakes his head.

"Good." Skills replies. "You can have one in fifteen years."

"Awesome!" Jamie replies.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' car. Lucas and Brooke are driving. Brooke begins talking.

"That was pretty ugly back there, huh?" Brooke asks.

"It really showed me how immature and young she is." Lucas says. "I mean, last night I thought she was going to be fine, because of how mature she handled the break-up. But just now was a completely different side of her."

"Take it from the only one of us who has been an eight teen year old girl," Brooke begins. "They go from being really mature, to immature, to really sweet, to really bit#y, just like that."

"I remember." Lucas teases.

"Watch it." Brooke warns. "I'd hate to have to slap you when you're already in so much pain from your broken heart."

"Sorry." Lucas apologizes. "So, what are you doing today?"

"Oh," Brooke begins. "Tiffany and some of my crew back in New York are flying in today to help me turn your mom's old cafe into my first _Clothes Over Bros _store in North Carolina."

"That's great." Lucas smiles.

"You're OK with that, right?" Brooke asks. "I know your mom had that cafe opened since you were born. There must be a lot of memories there for you."

"Yeah, but," Lucas begins. "It's been closed since she moved to Italy. Now it's just an abandoned old cafe. Someone mightaswell be using the space, and I couldn't think of a more deserving person to take it over."

"Thanks, Luke." Brooke says. "You going to be OK alone today?"

"I'm a big boy." Lucas says.

"I'm serious." Brooke says. "I can let Tiffany and the crew handle the remodeling, and I can stay with you, if you want."

"Na." Lucas says. "You have more important things to do. I'd hate to keep you from that. Besides, I gotta check on how Skills is doing with Jamie."

"OK." Brooke nods. "Well, call me if you need anything."

"I will." Lucas says, pulling into Brooke's drive way. "Thanks again, Brooke."

Brooke nods and smiles.

"Keep your chin up." Brooke tells him, as she opens the door and gets out. "Bye."

Brooke closes the door and proceeds to the front door. Lucas pulls away.

**Cut To:**

Maui, Hawaii. Inside hotel restaurant. Nathan, Haley, Cynthia, and Chase are eating breakfast at the same table.

"So," Haley begins. "Mouth and Sarah woke up early and started their day without us?"

"Yeah." Cynthia nods. "They were in here eating before anyone else. They said they saw you sleeping on the beach."

Nathan and Haley smile at each other.

"You guys should really try it tonight." Haley tells them. "It's so romantic, especially with the sound of the ocean in the background."

"What do you say?" Cynthia asks Chase. "You want to try it?"

"Sure." Chase nods. "We can have a little foursome out on the beach tonight."

Nathan, Haley, and Cynthia all choke on their food, and look at Chase.

"Not _that _kind of foursome." Chase says. "Come on, guys."

"Anyway," Haley begins. "Nathan and I booked a helicopter ride over the whole island for today. So, I think we're going to do that, and just hang out on the beach, and maybe rent a boat to go out on the ocean, too."

"That sounds awesome." Cynthia says. "Chase and I booked a hot air balloon ride over the island, and we're going on a tour of the island on foot, like to visit the valcanoes and such."

"So, then," Haley begins. "We can all meet back here tonight and have a barbecue on the beach together, and hang out. Sound good?"

"Sure." Chase nods. "What do you want to barbecue?"

"You ever have tri tip?" Nathan asks. "It's a kind of beef."

"No, I haven't." Chase says. "But I love all and any beef, so I'm down for that."

"Great." Haley says, turning to Cynthia. "So when the guys are cooking their tri steak stuff, we can go shopping in town. I hear it's a little town with cute shops."

"That sounds fun." Cynthia replies. "Let the men cook their meat. We can get our nails done."

"Which, ironically," Nathan begins. "Is to look good for your men."

"See how much we do for you guys?" Haley asks him.

"Hey." Nathan says. "I'm cooking steak for you tonight. Chase, take notes. This will be you and Cynthia in six years."

**Cut To:**

Recording studio. Peyton and Michelle walk into the recording studio together. Michelle puts her back pack on the floor, and then turns to Peyton.

"I really don't think I should be missing school for this." Michelle tells her. "I'm a junior -- it's the hardest year of them all. Not to mention what grades I get this year will be the most important when I apply to colleges."

"One day won't matter much." Peyton says. "Besides, I was too excited to wait until you got off of school."

"Excited about what?" Michelle asks.

"About this." Peyton says with a smile, holding up a CD cover.

"What's that?" Michelle asks.

"It's your first CD." Peyton says.

"Get out." Michelle says. "You made that? When?"

"Last night when you were singing," Peyton begins. "You didn't know, but I was recording that. I stayed up all night, burned it onto a CD, and drew the art cover, too."

"Let me see that." Michelle says, impress, grabbing the CD cover out of her hands. "Peyton, this is awesome." Michelle says, commenting on the hand-drawn cover.

"Thank you." Peyton says. "Turn it around."

Michelle turns it around.

"You put my picture on the back." Michelle says. "And," Michelle begins, opening it up to reveal the CD itself. "On the CD, too. Thank you so much, Peyton. I love it."

"You're welcome." Peyton smiles, as Michelle gives her a hug.

"I know you're just barely starting out," Peyton begins. "But I know talent when I hear it. I worked in L.A. for three years. You're going places, girl, and I'm gonna get you there."

Michelle smiles.

"Thanks, Peyton." Michelle says. "But I think the only place I'm going right now, is to Mrs. Scott's class."

"She's in Hawaii." Peyton says. "She's not even there today."

"Oh," Michelle begins. "But her substitute is."

"Please." Peyton says. "You can totally ditch now. Substitute teacher days are B.S."

"And what do you propose we do instead?" Michelle asks.

"Find out if your writing skills are as good as your singing skills." Peyton says. "You're gonna make your first song."

"Hm." Michelle thinks. "I'm down for that."

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Skills and Jamie are playing videoe games. Suddenly, the door bell rings.

"I'll get it!" Jamie shouts, throwing down his controller, and proceeding to the front door.

"I'll get it behind you." Skills adds, following Jamie.

Jamie grabs a hold of the door knob, but doesn't open it. He looks back at Skills, with his hands on the knob.

"You can open it." Skills says. "Go ahead."

Jamie opens the door, and Lucas stands there.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie says, smiling.

"Jamie!" Lucas says, picking him up into his arms. "Hey, Skills."

"Hey, man." Skills says.

Lucas looks inside the house, and sees the video game controllers on the floor, and hears the music to the game coming from the television.

"Well," Lucas begins. "I just came by to see if you and Bevin had a handle on this little guy. Looks like you do."

"I'm doing fine." Skills says. "But, uh, Bevin left."

"To go to the store?" Lucas asks.

"More like to go to Nevada." Skills says.

"I'm confused." Lucas says. "She's never seen like much of a gambler."

"She took a job offer over there," Skills begins. "And left last night. Broke up with me in the process."

"I'm sorry, man." Lucas says. "Seems like a lot of that went around last night."

"What do you mean?" Skills asks.

"I broke up with Anna." Lucas says.

"I think we need to talk." Skills says. "Jamie, is there one player on that game?"

Jamie nods.

"Why don't you go play on one player and get some practice, while Uncle Luke and I talk?" Skills asks.

"Oh, boy." Lucas says. "That sounds like fun. Skills and I will play you later, buddy."

Lucas puts Jamie back on the ground.

"Like _I _need practice." Jamie says, walking back over to the television.

"So, what the hell?" Skills asks. "You and Anna broke up? I thought you said yesterday she wasn't pregnant?"

"I did." Lucas replies. "Thank God. That whole pregnancy scare just made me realize how right you guys were about her. How young she actually is and all of that."

"Still, man." Skills says. "That sucks. I know you cared about her a lot."

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "So, what happened with you and Bevin now? She took a job elsewhere?"

Skills nods.

"Her friend called her yesterday and gave her a job offer she couldn't refuse--apparently." Skills says. "Neither one of us wanted to do the long distance thing, so we broke up."

"And how are you doing?" Lucas asks.

"About the same as you are." Skills says. "Horrible and heart broken. We both just try to hide it."

"Am I that obvious?" Lucas asks.

"Please, man." Skills says. "I can see your heart broken in two from here."

"You know what we should do?" Lucas asks. "Go to a bar and shoot some pool tonight."

"And what about him?" Skills asks, glancing at Jamie.

"I happen to know someone who loves kids." Lucas tells him.

**Cut To:**

**-- LATER THAT DAY -- **

Maui, Hawaii. Haley and Nathan are about to board a helicopter. The 'captain' is going over the instructions and how long the ride will be, etc.

"So," Haley begins. "We pay after the ride is over? Nathan, you have the credit cards, right?"

"Right here." Nathan replies, taping on his back pocket where his wallet is.

"Well," Haley begins. "I think we're all ready then."

"OK." The 'captain' nods. "Get on in and fasten your seatbelts."

Haley and Nathan get inside, sitting down, and buckling their seat belts, looking excited. The 'captain' enters the driver's seat, and the main door is shut.

"Ready?" The 'captain' asks them.

"Ready if you are." Nathan nods.

"Then up, up, and away we go." The 'captain' chuckles and begins the motor to launch up.

"It's a good thing neither of us are afraid of heights." Haley comments.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Josh is standing by one of his lockers with one of his class mates, Alex. His locker is opened.

"So," Alex begins. "That girl you're always hanging around -- she a girlfriend?"

"Who, Anna?" Josh asks. "No. She's just a friend."

"Are you sure?" Alex asks. "You guys have seem awfully close today."

"I'm sure." Josh says. "Her boyfriend recently broke up with her. And by 'recently' I mean yesterday. And on top of that, we saw him this morning at this diner with one of his friends, who we think he may have feelings for. She's just been going through a lot lately."

"No kidding?" Alex asks. "So, she's single now then, huh?" Alex smiles to himself.

"Yeah, why?" Josh asks, looking at Alex's facial expression. "No way. You gotta be kidding me. _You _like Anna?"

"Well," Alex begins. "I don't even know her really. I've never talked to her. But, yeah, she is really cute. And I've been thinking about making a move."

"Well," Josh begins. "You _would _be a more age-appropriate boyfriend than her ex."

"Older guy, huh?" Alex asks. "So, being one of her good friends, do I have your permission to go ahead with Operation: Hit on Anna?"

"You're such a dork." Josh says, with a pause. "You know, I don't really think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" Alex asks.

"Well, you know," Josh begins. "Like I said, she's coming off from a break-up. And I know it was serious. She's taken it hard." Josh says, as he awkwardly fumbles with his books, taking them out of his locker.

"No way." Alex says. "You like Anna, don't you?"

"What?" Josh asks. "She's my friend."

"But you also like her as more than that." Alex says.

"How would you know?" Josh asks.

"How you're trying to discourage me from making a move on her." Alex says. "Look, it's cool. I won't go after her. There's plenty of other girls in this school for me."

"OK, then." Josh says, rolling his eyes.

"But, if you _do_ like her, man," Alex begins. "You better let her know soon. A girl that fine isn't bound to be single for much longer."

"I gotta go to the library to study." Josh says. "Some of us actually want to graduate high school."

Josh walks away with his books, as Alex laughs by his locker.

**Cut To:**

Maui, Hawaii. Nathan and Haley are up in the air over the island in a helicopter. Haley has her digital camera out, as she takes pictures of the scenery below. Nathan is sitting beside her just relaxing, while looking out the windows.

"Are you taking pictures or videos?" Nathan asks.

"Right now," Haley begins. "Pictures. But I took one video already. Half of it being of you."

"What?" Nathan asks. "We know what I look like. Get a video of the island from way up here."

"I said it was only _half _of you." Haley says. "I'm sorry. It's just I can't seem to take my eyes off you for even a second. You're even sexier in Hawaii. You and Hawaii go good together." Haley winks.

Nathan smiles, putting his hand on Haley's knee.

"You're getting the biggest piece of that tri tip tonight." Nathan says.

"Mission accomplished." Haley winks, as she chuckles, as looks back out the window.

"Babe," Nathan says. "Lets get a picture of us."

"Oh, yeah." Haley says, turning to him. "That's a _must_. We have to get at least one picture of us in every place we go on this trip."

Nathan nods, as the 'captain' looks at them through his mirror.

"You guys on your honeymoon, huh?" The 'captain' asks.

"No." Nathan says. "Well, kind of. We got married last year and this is like a late honeymoon to that wedding."

"Oh," Haley begins. "But this isn't our first wedding. We got married in high school. But it _is _our first honey moon."

"It is?" Nathan asks. "I kind of considered the L.A. trip to be our honeymoon."

"Na." Haley says. "That was a family and friend get together. Lucas' mom and Andy were with us even."

"So," The 'captain' begins. "How old are you two?"

"Twenty-three." Nathan replies.

"Wow," The 'captain' begins. "So you guys been married for, like, five, six years?"

"Six." Haley says. "Yeah." She says as she smiles at Nathan and holds his hand.

"No kidding?" The 'captain' asks. "Been married six years and you guys still seem like you're in that so-in-love-honeymoon phase. What a match cupid found, I say."

"Yeah." Nathan nods, in agreement. "We are a great match."

Nathan and Haley smile at each other, as they kiss on the lips passionately.

**Cut To:**

Karen's Cafe **building**. Inside. It's empty, dirty, and the signs are faded. Brooke and Tiffany are standing there talking.

"Where are those guys?" Brooke asks. "I thought they just went to get something to eat. And they better bring something back for us."

Tiffany's cell phone, which she is holding, suddenly beeps. She opens it up and reads the screen.

"Oh," Tiffany begins. "That's them. They're on their way. And they got us hamburgers."

"Good enough." Brooke says, just as her cell phone begins to ring.

Brooke looks at the external screen of her phone, and it says, _"Lucas Scott calling..._" She answers it right away and puts it to her ear.

"Hey, Luke." Brooke says. "You OK?"

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "I'm fine. Skills and I were actually just wondering if you could watch Jamie. We wanted to just go over the game plans for tomorrow night."

Brooke is hesitant as she looks around at everything that has to be done.

"Uh, sure." Brooke replies. "Sure, I'll watch him for you. Just bring him by the Cafe whenever."

"OK." Lucas says. "Thanks, Brooke. I owe you."

"No, you don't." Brooke says. "Remember, I said I'm here for you no matter what." Brooke sees 'the guys' approaching the door. "Hey, Luke, I gotta go. My crew's here. I'll see you and Jamie soon."

"OK." Lucas replies. "Bye."

They hang up, as the guys enter the building.

"About time." Brooke says. "Where's our burgers? I heard you got us some."

"Two." The man replies, handing Brooke a bag. Brooke takes it.

"Thank you." Brooke says. "So, what do you think? Can we build this place into our very own _Clothes Over Bros _in a few days?"

The men look around, thinking and planning in their heads.

"I'm thinking," The man begins. "The counter for the registers should go there." He says pointing. "And we can have a new floor, a paint job, and a new sign finished within a week."

"That's why I love you guys." Brooke says. "OK, so you guys can get started on _that _while Tiff and I eat our hamburgers that smell oh so good."

"Sounds good." Tiffany agrees. "Let the boys work."

Brooke and Tiffany exit, as the guys get started on their work.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Anna's outside sitting on a bench while reading one of her text books. Suddenly, Josh approaches her.

"Studying hard, or hardly studying?" Josh asks.

"Studying my butt off." Anna admits.

"Come on." Josh says. "Three more months of senior year and then we graduate and say goodbye to this school. Have some fun these last few months."

"I also gotta keep my grades up for this last semester." Anna tells him.

"That's why you're such a nerd." Josh says. "Anyway, I didn't mean to interrupt your studying. I just wanted to see how you were. You know, after running into Lucas."

"I'm fine." Anna says. "You know, I look back and realize the time I was with Lucas was filled with drama. I don't blame him for it, because it wasn't his fault. But between me battling it out with Peyton, and almost having Luke's baby before my graduation, I realize now Lucas was right in what he said. You're suppose to be young and have fun while you're in high school. I'm just glad I have these next few months to really make my senior year one that I'll remember forever."

"And of course, I'll be here to help make it memorable." Josh says.

"Of course." Anna smiles.

"Maybe we can start to make it memorable by you coming to the Ravens game tomorrow night and watching me play." Josh says.

"Aren't they playing--" Anna begins.

"--Lakeside High." Josh finishes. "Well, so Lucas isn't coaching anymore. And besides, you can sit in the back. He won't even see you."

"OK." Anna nods. "Might be fun to watch the best player on the Ravens kick my ex-boyfriend's team's butt."

"OK." Josh says. "Then I'll see you, like, fifteen before the game? We can grab a couple hotdogs."

"Sure." Anna nods.

"Well," Josh begins. "I'll let you get back to studying."

"I'll call you afterwards, OK?" Anna asks. "When I need a break from the books."

Josh nods, smiles, and walks away. Anna starts reading her book again.

**Cut To:**

Outside the Karen's Cafe building. Brooke and Tiffany are standing and talking, while drinking lemonade. Suddenly, Lucas, Skills, and Jamie pull up in Lucas' truck. They get out.

"Look who it is." Brooke says, smiling at Jamie.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie says, running into her arms.

"Hey, buddy." Brooke says. "You ready to spend the night with me?"

"I sure am!" Jamie says.

"Oh, hey." Brooke says to Jamie. "i want you to meet a good friend of mine. Her name's Tiffany."

"Hey, you." Tiffany says to Jamie. "Aren't you the cutest little thing."

"I'm not little!" Jamie says.

"Oh, pardon me." Tiffany says. "You're right. You're a big boy."

Jamie nods contently.

"Thanks again for this, Brooke." Lucas says.

"Yeah, clothes girl." Skills says. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Brooke says. "Both of you. We are gonna have so much fun, aren't we?"

"Yes!" Jamie says.

"Well," Lucas begins. "We should be going. Good luck on the store, Brooke. We'll pick him up tonight."

Jamie looks sad.

"I wanna spend the night with Aunt Brooke." Jamie says.

"I don't know, buddy." Lucas says. "Aunt Brooke is really busy."

"Please Aunt Brooke?" Jamie says. "Can I spend the night with you and Tiffany?"

"Of course you can." Brooke says. "Sleep over at my place tonight. You like pizza, don't you?"

"Oh," Lucas begins. "What are you doing to the kid? Boys don't have sleepovers with girls at his age."

"Hey." Skills says. "He's starting early. Maybe he's _my _kid."

"Alright." Lucas says. "Then we'll see you two tomorrow." Lucas says to Brooke and Jamie. "Be good for Aunt Brooke, Jamie."

"I'm always good." Jamie says.

"Hmm." Lucas says. "I don't know about that."

"Aw." Brooke says. "He is. Now get out of here. No boys over seven at our sleepover."

Jamie begins counting on his fingers, his age. Lucas and Skills laugh, as they get back into their truck.

**Cut To:**

Maui, Hawaii. Near the ocean dock. Nathan and Haley have a boat near the dock, about to take it out on the water. There's a man inside their boat, in the driver's seat.

"Is it really necessary for you to come with us?" Nathan asks. "I've driven boats before. I'm perfectly capable."

"Honestly?" The man asks. "I wouldn't recommend it. Hawaiian waters can get pretty choppy and dangerous. Best if you have a somebody who does this on a daily basis and knows these waters like the back of his hand."

"I'm guessing that's you." Haley says.

The man grins and nods. Nathan still looks hesitant about the man's assistance being needed. Haley notices.

"Oh, come on." Haley says. "Let him come along. Might be nice to have someone nice driving, so we can be alone in the back of the boat."

"That's true." Nathan says. "It's like having our own chauffeur."

"Besides," Haley begins. "You and the water have never mixed well. I don't want to have to call the coast card on this little adventure."

"Alright." Nathan says, turning to the man. "You can come along."

Suddenly, a cell phone begins to rings. The man takes out his phone.

"Sorry." The man excuses himself. "It's my wife."

Nathan and Haley nod, and begin talking to themselves. The man opens his cell phone and begins talking.

"Hey, honey." The man says. "I'm just about to take some people out on their boat. You what? Wait, what? Slow down. OK. OK. Just calm down. At least wait for me to get home so we can talk about--"

He suddenly hears a dial tone, and closes his phone.

"She hung up on me." The man says.

"Everything OK?" Haley asks.

"No." The man says. "She's leaving me. She'll be gone by the time I get home today."

"Oh, my God." Haley says. "I'm so sorry."

"We've been married for ten years." The man says. "We have two kids under ten years old."

"That's horrible she would do that." Nathan says. "Have you been having problems with her lately? Did you see it coming at all?"

"She's been working late nights." The man says. "I didn't think anything of it."

Haley and Nathan look sympathetic.

"Anyway," The man begins. "Enough of that. Lets start this boat ride, shall we?"

"Sure, yeah." Haley smiles. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Nathan replies.

The man turns toward the boat.

"Ten freaking years." The man says. "Down the drain. Oh, I hate her so much!"

The man moves out of the way, holding the boat rope.

"Alright." The man says angrily. "Get in the damn boat."

Haley and Nathan glance at each other, getting inside the boat.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Coach's office. Skills and Lucas enter the office.

"Wow." Lucas says, looking around. "This is nicer than my old office at Tree Hill High. I think it's bigger, too."

"Well," Skills begins. "It's not bigger when I have to share it with Nathan. At least it doesn't smell as bad as the other school's office."

Lucas chuckles.

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "Anyway, how weird is it gonna be to compete against our old high school team?"

"I'm just glad I have a job again." Skills admits. "I don't care what team I coach."

"The way I see it," Lucas begins. "We'll have an advantage tonight. We know every single player on the Ravens. Their weaknesses and strengths. We can use that to win tonight."

"I like the way you think." Skills says. "Although doesn't that kind of seem like cheating in a way?"

"We're out there to win, just like they are." Lucas says. "Don't you think they are going to do everything they can to win, too? Besides, they should learn now while they're still young that life is never fair to anyone."

"And we just moved from talking about basketball to talking about our pathetic love lives." Skills says.

"That's right." Lucas says. "Lets just get a game plan for tomorrow night, and then we can go to the bar when we're done."

**Cut To:**

Karen's Cafe building. The crew is pulling up the old floor boards to put in new, nicer ones. Jamie and Brooke are sitting in the corner. Tiffany is outside on her cell phone.

"So," Brooke begins. "How's school going this year for you?"

"It's OK." Jamie says. "There's this really mean kid who is always picking on me."

"Oh, no." Brooke says, making a sad face. "That's no good. Did you tell your teacher, or parents?"

Jamie shakes his head.

"You know," Brooke begins. "I would have never guessed you were being teased. You don't seem like the type to be picked on."

"Why?" Jamie asks.

"Because you're nice to everyone." Brooke says. "And you love to have fun. And you love your _Wii_. I would think everyone would like you."

"I'm with you." Jamie says. "I just don't get it. But most of the kids do like me."

"Well," Brooke begins. "That's good. So, what grade are you in now?"

"Kindergarten." Jamie replies. "I'm starting first grade after my summer vacation."

"Wow." Brooke says. "First grade is big kid school."

"I'm ready for big kid school." Jamie tells her.

"I know you are." Brooke says. "You're the smartest five year old I know."

"Thanks, Aunt Brooke." Jamie says.

Suddenly, Tiffany walks back in, putting her cell phone back in her purse.

"Everything OK?" Brooke asks.

"No." Tiffany says. "That was my brother. My father's in the hospital. He had a heart attack."

"Oh, my God." Brooke says, worried, sad for her. "Is he OK?"

"Yeah, he's going to be fine." Tiffany says, relieved. "But my brother's freaking out, mostly because my mom's freaking out. I need to go back there and help out."

"Of course you do." Brooke says. "What can I do?"

"Nothing, it's fine." Tiffany assures her. "You have plenty of responsibility right here in Tree Hill."

"You're my friend." Brooke tells her. "You need me. What can I do?"

"Make sure everything _here _gets done." Tiffany says. "It'll make me feel better that at least _something _is going well."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah." Tiffany nods. "I'm gonna go pack for New York. I'll see you later."

"OK." Brooke says, standing up, giving Tiffany a hug. "I'm so sorry about your Dad."

"Thanks, Brooke." Tiffany says, hugging her back. "OK. I'll talk to you later."

Tiffany exits. Brooke sits back down next to Jamie sadly.

**Cut To:**

Maui, Hawaii. Haley, Nathan, and the 'tour guide' are in the boat, way out in the ocean, away from the island. The waters are a bit choppy. Nathan and Haley look nervous.

"Is the water gonna flatten out soon?" Haley asks.

"The further from the island we go," The man begins. "The choppier the waters become. This is really nothing. The wind's low, so that's keeping the waters calm."

"_This _is calm?" Haley asks.

"Yes." The man replies. "You wanna know what _isn't _calm? My wife. Everything bugs that woman. Everything makes her angry. And nothing makes her happy." He pauses. "I need a drink."

"Uh," Nathan begins. "I don't think it's a good idea if you drink while driving a boat. I think it's just as bad as drinking and driving a car."

"I could drive this boat in my sleep." The man says. "One drink won't affect me."

"Lets not test that theory." Haley says. "We have a young son back home."

"How long have you two been married?" The man asks.

"Six happy years." Haley smiles. "Minus a few when we were divorced. But the actual married years were very happy."

"For the most part." Nathan adds.

"What does that mean?" Haley asks. "You haven't always been happy with me?"

"Well, not always." Nathan says. "Like when we were fighting."

"So, just because we have a fight," Haley begins. "That means you aren't happy?"

The man looks back at Nathan.

"Your wife is making me feel better about_ my _wife leaving me." The man admits.

"Look," Nathan begins. "I was just joking. Of course I'm happy with you, Hales."

"This boat ride sucks." Haley says, in a grumpy tone.

"My life sucks." The man says.

"This day is starting to suck." Nathan says with a sigh.

**Cut To:**

**-- THAT NIGHT -- **

Brooke's house. Jamie is in the kitchen eating chocolate chip cookies. Brooke is baking some more batches in the oven.

"How are those cookies?" Brooke asks.

"Wonderful." Jamie replies, with a mouthful of a cookie in his mouth.

"Oh, lets get you some milk." Brooke says, reaching for a cup. "Oh, and a napkin, too."

Brooke hands him a napkin, and begins pouring him a glass of milk. Suddenly, the front door opens, and Brooke hears Peyton begin to talk.

"Anyone home?" Peyton calls out.

"Jamie and I are in the kitchen." Brooke says.

Peyton enters the kitchen.

"Hey, Jamie." Peyton smiles. "Oh, wow, those look like some delicious cookies."

"They are." Jamie says. "Want one?"

"Oh, no thanks, buddy." Peyton says, as she turns to Brooke. "You got babysitting duty today?"

"Lucas and Skills wanted to get ready for tomorrow's game." Brooke says. "So they asked me if I could watch him."

"Oh." Peyton replies. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"OK." Brooke says, wiping Jamie's mouth with a napkin.

Peyton goes back to the master bedroom. Brooke smiles at Jamie, as she breaks a cookie in half and eats it. Moments later, Peyton walks back into the kitchen holding a shirt in her hand. Brooke sees and looks uneasy.

"What's this?" Peyton asks.

"Uh," Brooke begins. "Jamie's?" Brooke jokes.

"That was a rhetorical question." Peyton says. "I know whose this is. It's Lucas'. I got it for him for his birthday last year."

"OK." Brooke says. "It's not what it looks like."

"I should hope not." Peyton says. "He's dating Anna." Peyton says, turning to Jamie. "Can we talk about this out in the hall?"

"Enjoy those cookies, Jamie." Brooke says. "Save me and Peyton some, OK?"

Peyton and Brooke walk into the hallway. Peyton looks at Brooke signaling to talk and explain.

"He broke up with Anna, last night." Brooke explains. "He was in bad shape afterwards, so he came over, I made us a cup of coffee, and we _accidentally_ fell asleep on the _couch_."

"Yet his shirt was in your bedroom?" Peyton asks.

"I hid--" Brooke begins, stopping. "--_Put _it in there, so--"

"So what?" Peyton asks. "So I wouldn't find it? So much for that."

"Nothing happened, Peyton." Brooke says. "I was just there for him as his friend."

"Brooke," Peyton begins, with a sigh. "It's fine you were there for Lucas last night. I don't care about that. But why did you feel you had to hide it from me?"

"I thought you'd react like," Brooke begins. "Well, like how you are right now."

"I'm only acting like this because you hid it from me." Peyton says. "We're best friends. We're suppose to be honest about everything."

"You're right." Brooke agrees. "I'm sorry. I won't lie to you again."

"Fine." Peyton says. "It's OK." Peyton pauses. "So, Lucas and Anna broke up?"

Brooke nods.

"Did he say why?" Peyton asks.

"He said he realized we were all right about her." Brooke says.

"He must be really hurt." Peyton says. "He really loved her. I should go see him."

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Peyton." Brooke admits. "Maybe just wait a few days. Let him get his mind cleared."

Peyton nods. Suddenly, Brooke's cell phone rings. Brooke grabs her purse and answers it.

"Hello?" Brooke says into her phone.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill airport. Tiffany is sitting on the floor with a baggage, looking discouraged, on her cell phone.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Brooke is on her cell phone.

"It's me." Tiffany says. "Tiffany."

"Wait." Brooke says. "Where are you?"

"The airport still." Tiffany says. "The Tree Hill airport. I haven't been able to get a flight out, not for another forty-five minutes."

"Oh, no." Brooke says, as she sees Peyton grabbing her purse and going out the front door. "_Peyton_!"

"What?" Tiffany asks.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Brooke says. "Listen, I'm on my way to the airport now."

"What?" Tiffany asks. "Don't you have Jamie?"

"He loves plane rides." Brooke says. "Besides, he's always wanting to try the New York pretzels I'm always raving about."

"Are you sure?" Tiffany asks.

"I'm your friend." Brooke says. "And I'm always there for my friends when they need me, especially in times like this."

"OK." Tiffany says. "I'll let you get ready."

Brooke and Tiffany hangs up. Brooke turns to Jamie.

"Hey, buddy." Brooke says. "How would you like to go on a plane and eat a cinnamon pretzel in New York?"

"Yay!" Jamie says.

**Cut To:**

Maui, Hawaii. Night. Nathan and Chase are barbecuing. Haley and Cynthia are laying in beach chairs on the sand.

"This is really relaxing, isn't it?" Cynthia asks. "The guys cooking us dinner, while we lay here and be lazy."

"Yeah, it is." Haley admits. "Although, I think I should be the one over there slaving over a hot fire."

"Why?" Cynthia asks.

"I kinda got mad at Nathan for something stupid earlier while we were on the boat." Haley explains.

"What did he say?" Cynthia asks.

"The tour guide asked how long we have been married." Haley says. "I told him every year that we have been married has been a happy year. Nathan said, "For the most part," and I kind of jumped down his throat. And the thing is, he's right."

"You're right." Cynthia says. "Trade places with Nathan right now." Cynthia chuckles.

Haley chuckles.

"I guess I still feel guilty because most of our problems recently have been my fault." Haley says.

"Well," Cynthia begins. "You have more marriage experience than I do, but just be honest with him on how you feel. Communication is key. I'm sure he'll forgive you."

Cynthia glances at Nathan, who is smiling at Haley as he talks to Chase.

"In fact," Cynthia begins. "I'm pretty sure he already has."

Haley smiles back at him.

**Cut To:**

Bar/Pool Hall. Lucas is playing pool with a girl. He is drinking a half full beer mug. There are several totally empty beer mugs on the side of the pool table. Lucas shoots and sinks the eight ball to win the game.

"Yes!" Lucas says. "I won again."

"Such a gentlemen." The girl says. "Beating the girl."

"I just broke up with my eight teen year old girlfriend." Lucas says. "I don't care about being a gentlemen. I just want to have fun and win."

"How old are you?" The girl asks.

"Twenty-three." Lucas replies.

"Whoa." The girl says. "One less year and she's jail bait."

"Actually," Lucas begins. "Two less in North Carolina."

"Anyway," The girl begins. "You're hot, and I'm actually really turned on by hot guys who beat me in pool. But I'm not into sloppy seconds. So, maybe I'll see your gorgeous face in a few months."

Lucas smiles and nods. The girl walks away. Lucas finishes off the rest of his drink, and begins to set up another game of pool. Lucas breaks the balls, pauses, walks to the other side of the table, and then prepares to shoot again. Skills suddenly walks up to the pool table.

"How's it going, man?" Skills asks.

"Fantastic." Lucas replies, as he makes three solid pool balls into two different pockets.

"That's a lot better than I'm doing." Skills says, as he glances at a row of empty beer mugs along the pool table's edge. "Do those have anything to do with your great mood?"

"Na." Lucas says, sharpening his cue stick. "I just realized this is the first time I've been single for over a year now. It just feels damn good."

"I'll drink to that." Skills says. "Bartender! Give me a Bud Draft!"

"Coming up!" The bartender yells to him from the counter.

"That's more like it." Lucas says. "Join the fun. You're mending a broken heart, too."

"Except in my case," Skills begins. "I didn't do the breaking up."

"True." Lucas replies. "Grab a stick, man."

"Alright." Skills says, picking up a cue stick, and aiming his shot.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Lucas says. "Guess where I slept last night."

"Where?" Skills asks.

"Brooke's house." Lucas replies.

Skills accidentally messes up his shot as he is surprised by what Lucas said, and ends up hitting a striped ball with his cue ball, which bounces off the table.

"whoa!" Lucas says. "Careful, man!"

"Sorry." Skills apologizes. "But what the hell do you expect when you say something like that? Don't Peyton live there, too, now?"

"I was out in the morning before she woke up." Lucas explains.

"You and Brooke Davis--_again_." Skills says. "Every year there's something going on with you two."

"Na, we're just friends." Lucas replies.

"How about you and Peyton?" Skills asks. "I mean, now that you broke up with Anna, are you going to maybe--"

"Hell no." Lucas says. "Like I told Anna when we broke up, this has nothing to do with Peyton."

**Cut To:**

Outside of the bar. Entrance. Peyton walks up to the entrance, and then stops, nervously.

"You can do this." Peyton says to herself.

**Cut To:**

Back inside of the bar.

"Anna, Peyton, and Brooke." Skills says. "Damn, you sure busy these days."

"Come on." Lucas says. "Just shoot--"

"Uh, speaking of Peyton..." Skills says, turning back toward Lucas.

Lucas looks confused, as he turns to look where Skills was looking before, and he sees Peyton standing in the entrance of the bar. She is looking around, and suddenly spots Lucas and Skills. She proceeds to walk over to them.

"You ready for this, dog?" Skills asks him.

"I don't think so." Lucas replies. "But the beer is helping."

Peyton approaches the pool table.

"Hi." Peyton says to Skills and Lucas.

Lucas says nothing, as he looks down at the table. Skills gets uncomfortable.

"I saw a really hot girl at the bar earlier." Skills says. "I'd be a fool not to go buy her a drink."

Skills walks away. Peyton takes another step to the pool table.

"So," Lucas begins. "I guess Brooke caved and told you I spent the night with her."

"Yeah." Peyton replies. "But only because I found your shirt that she tried to hide in her bedroom."

"Peyton," Lucas begins. "Last night was just a friend being there for another friend. But even if it were more, which it wasn't, you would have nothing to be upset about."

"You're right." Peyton replies. "And I'm not upset, not at all. I'm here because Brooke also told me you broke up with Anna. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Is that all you came for?" Lucas asks.

"What else would I have come for?" Peyton asks him.

"I don't know." Lucas says. "You found out I was single again, maybe you wanted to finish that kiss we started last month."

"I was just trying to be there for a friend." Peyton says. "Like Brooke was last night. It's fine. You don't have to talk to me about it. I understand."

"Why would you want listen to me?" Lucas asks. "You hated Anna. I bet you were smiling when you found out we broke up."

"I would _never _smile when I find out you're hurting." Peyton says.

"Just like you would never be mean to a girlfriend of mine?" Lucas asks. "You know that Anna told me everything you said to her that day you ran into her at the drug store. I never pictured you playing the crazy ex-girlfriend role."

"I wasn't playing anything, Luke." Peyton says. "And maybe your girlfriend should have told you the _whole _story."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asks.

"I told you already." Peyton says. "That night we kissed, I told you what she said about me. How she called me a 'baby wrecker.' But you didn't believe me."

"Look," Lucas begins. "Anna can have a bit of an attitude when she gets upset. So I do now believe she said that to you. And I'm sorry she did. You didn't deserve that."

"Are you sure, Luke?" Peyton asks. "Because, according to you, I am just that."

"I never said that." Lucas says.

"Not in so many words." Peyton says. "And, by the way, Luke, _I_ am your ex-wife. _Anna _is your ex-girlfriend. Maybe you just never saw me as your wife at all though."

Peyton proceeds to turn around, as Lucas obviously becomes more angry at her last comment.

"_I did_!" Lucas yells at her, throwing his pool stick on the ground. Peyton turns around, in shock at his out burst. "Of course I did. I loved you so much, Peyton. There hasn't been a happier day in my life than the day I married you. But the day we lost our twins, unfortunately, was the same day that changed everything between us. Maybe that's not fair, but it is what it is. And I'm sorry I haven't been able to look at you the same way since that day."

"I didn't do anything wrong with my pregnancy." Peyton says. "It was just an unfortunate act of nature."

"No." Lucas shakes his head. "It was because of _your _unfortunate act of not having better maternal instincts, or any at all. Otherwise, you wouldn't have put your work first, above everything else."

"I'm over it, Luke." Peyton says.

"Over what?" Lucas asks.

"You." Peyton replies. "I just am."

Peyton looks at him for a moment in the eyes, and then walks out of the bar. Skills, sitting on one of the bar stools, watches Lucas. Skills gets out his cell phone, and calls somebody, putting his cell phone to his ear.

"We have a code red situation." Skills says into the phone. "Lucas really needs you right now."

**Cut To:**

Maui, Hawaii. Haley/Nathan and Chase/Cynthia are laying in each of their beach chairs on the sand (Haley/Nathan in one beach chair, Chase/Cynthia in another). Empty plates lie beside each of their chairs.

"That was really good." Haley says. "Thanks, babe."

"Anything for you." Nathan says.

"I'm sorry about what happened on the boat ride." Haley tells him.

"Oh," Nathan begins. "You mean how the tour guide ruined the ride with his depressing stories?"

Haley chuckles.

"Shut up." Haley says. "You know what I'm talking about."

"It's OK, Hales." Nathan says. "Stop worrying about it."

"Thank you for being such a good husband." Haley smiles.

"This is just the beginning of that." Nathan says, as he puts his arm around her.

**Cut To:**

Brooke is driving in her car with Jamie.

"So," Jamie begins. "No cinnamon pretzels?"

"I'm sorry, buddy." Brooke says. "But your Uncle Lucas really needs me right now. But you do get to play video games with your Uncle Skills."

Jamie nods, going back to drinking his smoothie.

"I just hope Tiffany doesn't end up hating me too much." Brooke says to herself.

**Cut To:**

Anna's house. Outside. Josh approaches her front door, and knocks. Anna answers and is surprised to see him.

"Josh," Anna begins. "It's late. What's up?"

"Maybe this is too soon to say," Josh begins. "But I have to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Anna asks.

"I like you, Anna." Josh says. "A lot. I've pretty much had a huge crush on you for awhile. I just didn't admit it to myself until today, because I didn't want to risk losing our friendship--and because you were with Lucas."

"I don't know what to say." Anna says. "I--"

"Do you like me, too?" Josh asks.

"I--" Anna begins. "--I don't know."

Suddenly, Josh puts his hands on the back of Anna's head, and kisses her on the lips. She pulls back at first, but then she looks into his eyes, and kisses him back on the lips. They stand their kissing each other.

**Cut To:**

**-- THE NEXT NIGHT -- **

Lakeside High. Coach's office. Skills enters, and Lucas enters after him.

"Alright." Lucas says. "We're playing good. We're ahead by seven points, and it's half time."

"I just hope we keep our lead." Skills says. "Let me have a minute to take this all in, alone."

"OK." Lucas nods, turning to the door.

"Hey, Luke." Skills says. "Thanks for helping me out and playing the assistant coach role for the night. I appreciate it."

"It feels good to be back." Lucas admits.

"And," Skills begins. "It's good to see you doing so much better tonight."

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "It feels good to be back." Lucas says and then walks out the door.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High gymnasium. Stands are filled with people. Principal Turner, and the Ravens coach is there. All the players are waiting to begin again. Suddenly, Lucas walks back out, and glances up to the crowd, seeing Brooke sitting in the stands. He smiles at her, as she smiles back.

**Flashback. Earlier that day--morning:**

Lucas' house/bedroom. He lays in his bed, asleep. Brooke is sitting on a chair next to his bed, watching him sleep. Suddenly, he wakes up and sees Brooke.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asks.

"Skills called me last night, and said you were in bad shape." Brooke says. "_Worse _shape."

"You stayed the whole night?" Lucas asks.

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK." Brooke says. "Skills said you had a lot to drink. I actually just woke up. I slept on the floor."

"You didn't have to do that, Brooke." Lucas says. "You could've slept in my bed."

"I was afraid I would've woken you." Brooke says.

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" Lucas ask. "You're always there for me."

"I'm glad to be." Brooke says. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Besides having the worst hangover I've had since college?" Lucas asks. "I don't remember much about last night. I just remember yelling at Peyton. I kind of feel bad about it."

"I told her not to go see you." Brooke says. "But her stubbornness took over once again." Brooke smirks.

"Thanks for trying." Lucas says, as he lays back down on his pillow. "Ugh, this has been some week. First, I thought I got a high school girl pregnant. Then I broke up with a high school girl. Then I got drunk and yelled at my ex-wife for the same things I yelled at her about a hundred times before. I'm a jerk."

"No, you're not." Brooke says. "Your heart's just a bit broken and fragile right now. It's easy to lose your cool when your heart's in that kind of condition."

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "Tell me about it."

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Skills is sitting in his office, as he proceeds to stand up. Suddenly, his cell phone rings. He picks it up and puts it to his ear.

"Yeah?" Skills asks into the phone.

"Hi, it's me." Bevin says from the other end.

"Bevin," Skills begins, suddenly smiling. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Bevin says. "Uh, I have something I need to tell you."

Skills continues to listen to her, wondering.

"What's up?" Skills asks.

After a moment, Skills' face grows sad.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High gymnasium. The game is going on. Lucas and Skills are watching and coaching the team. A lot of the crowd is standing, holding banners up for their team.

"Pass the damn ball!" Skills shouts at one of his players.

The player instead tries shooting the ball into the basket, but misses. Skills throws his arms in the air in anger and frustration. Lucas looks concerned at how mad Skills is getting.

"Hey, man." Lucas says to Skills. "It's OK. Don't get so worked up."

"The kid had a free range to pass the ball!" Skills says. "And he goes for the basket instead. What an idiot!"

The referee sees how angry Skills is getting.

"Hey, son." The referee says. "Chill out, or you're gonna get thrown out. OK?"

"What did you say to me?" Skills asks.

The referee rolls his eyes, going back to the game.

"Don't walk away from me!" Skills yells at him. "You really think you can throw me out of here? Just try!"

"I will." The referee says signaling a time out. "Time out! Coach Antwan is out of here!"

"No." Skills says. "I'm _not_."

Skills takes the referee by his shirt with his hands. The referee pushes him off.

"Don't touch me again!" Skills yells, as he punches the referee in the face.

There's a whole uproar in the crowd. Principal Turner sees, and gets on the phone. Lucas takes a hold of Skills from behind.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Heart break happens to everyone, and sure it's hard to deal with. But you can't let that pain pull yourself into the darkness. It's so hard to get out of it. Once you cross that line, there's no going back. There's no erasing your choices. Don't choose the path of self-destruction. You'll end up finding yourself on a path you wish you never took in the first place."_

The police are now in the gymnasium. They are putting hand cuffs on Skills. Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton are standing nearby.

"We're going to get you out of this, Skills." Lucas says.

"You have the right to remain silent." The officer says to Skills. "Everything you say..."

The officer continues to talk to Skills, as he takes him away in hand cuffs out of the gymnasium. Lucas takes out his cell phone, dials, and puts it to his ear.

"Hey." Lucas says into the phone. "I'm sorry about interrupting your guys' vacation, but something happened to Skills."

"What is it, Luke?" Nathan asks from the other end.

"He got arrested for assault." Lucas says.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	42. The Many Faces of Love

**Season 6. Chapter 6.20 (42). 'The Many Faces of Love.'**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Love comes in many different kinds. Love can be comfortable, stable, satisfied. Sometimes what makes you realize that you want to spend your life with someone comes from the most simpliest things."_

Cooper sitting on a bench in the park. He is watching Rachel putting her baby in the baby's swing, and swinging him back and forth. Cooper smiles at Rachel, as Rachel looks up and smiles back at Cooper.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Love can be new and young, and sometimes you don't even realize you're about to fall in love with the person who is staring back at you."_

Anna and Josh sit in a diner together, at a booth. They are sitting across from each other, as they drink a single milk shake with two straws, while looking into each other's eyes.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"A lot of times, love doesn't need words. Two people who love each other deep down know it's there. Their love is not always on the surface, because life happens, things get in the way. But that doesn't mean their love is gone, or will never come back up to the surface again."_

Peyton is in the recording studio, with head phones on, listening to some music. On the table next to Peyton, there lies the CD she made Michelle. It's opened, and the CD isn't in it.

**Cut To:**

Karen's Cafe building. There's a professionally-made sign which reads, "**C OVER B**." There's two latters on either side of the door, with two men on each latter hanging another sign, reading, "**GRAND OPENING**." Brooke is in front of the building, looking toward the signs, and smiles contently, satisfied, and happily.

"I did it." Brooke says to herself.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' bedroom. Lucas gets out of bed, looking at his calendar. There's a day circled on his calendar in red ink. He picks up his cell phone, dials a number, and puts it to his ear.

"You ready for today, man?" Lucas asks.

**END OF TEASER.**

Clothes Over Bro's store (Tree Hill). There's a bunch of crew around, setting up the store. Brooke steps outside, seeing Lucas pull up in his truck. She waves, as he gets out of his car with two coffees in his hands.

"Hey." Lucas says. "Thought I'd bring you a coffee and say good luck for today before I started my day."

Lucas hands her the coffee. She takes it in her hand, and smiles.

"Thanks, Luke." Brooke says. "You're coming back for the grand opening, right?"

"Yeah, around lunch time." Lucas replies. "Is that OK?

"That's fine." Brooke says. "What are you going to do until then?"

"I'm gonna go see Skills." Lucas says. "His hearing is later today. At two-thirty."

"Oh, no." Brooke says. "I wanted to go, but I have to stay here all day."

"It's fine, he'll understand." Lucas says. "Besides, Peyton, Haley, and Nathan will be there."

Brooke nods.

"Well," Lucas begins. "I should be going. I'll see you later."

"See ya." Brooke says.

"Oh, Brooke." Lucas says. "Relax today. Enjoy it. You did all of this. You should be proud."

"Thanks, Luke." Brooke smiles. "Couldn't have done it without your help for the last two weeks."

"Yeah, you could've." Lucas says. "But you're welcome."

Lucas gets back into his truck, waving goodbye, and pulling away.

**Cut To:**

Court house. North Carolina. Skills gets out of his car and steps onto the sidewalk of the courthouse. He puts his hands in his pockets, looking at the building.

**Flashback:**

Tree Hill county jail. Skills and Lucas are walking out of the jail.

"Thanks for bailing me out, dog." Skills says.

"Of course." Lucas replies. "I wasn't about to leave you in there for punching someone out of anger."

"Yeah." Skills says. "I just hope the courts are as forgiven as you are."

"Wait, courts?" Lucas asks. "You have to go to court for this?"

"Yeah." Skills replies. "In two weeks."

"Well, don't worry." Lucas says. "You'll have all of your friends' support. We're all coming."

"Thanks." Skills says. "I can do anything but jail time. I can't go back there, dog. In just one night there, some guy tried showering with me."

Lucas chuckles, and pats Skills on the back.

**/End of Flashback.**

Skills is standing in front of the court house.

"Today's the day." Skills says, with a sigh. "God help me. I just can't get used to showering with a dude."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Music class room. Haley is in front of the class. There's students sitting at their chairs, some holding instruments with their music sheets in front of them. The students are arranged in a half-circle, and Michelle is sitting in the middle.

"So," Haley begins. "Did everyone practice the first three pages of their music books for the homework due today?"

All of the students nod.

"Excellent." Haley says. "That is exactly why I love this class. So, who wants to begin playing what you practiced for the homework?"

"I will." Michelle says, raising her hand.

"Go ahead, Michelle." Haley says. "Now, Michelle doesn't have an instrument. Well, she does. Her instrument is her very own voice. OK, lets hear it."

Michelle stands up and is about to open her mouth, when there's laughing heard approaching the door way. Haley and the class turns to the door and there Anna and Josh are walking in, laughing, and holding onto each other comfortably.

"Mr. Hanes, Ms.--" Haley begins to say. "--_Anna_. If you're going to be late to class, can you at least come in quietly? It's disrespectful to come in late, and noisily is even worse."

"Sorry." Anna apologizes.

"Yeah." Josh agrees. "Sorry, Mrs. Scott."

"It's OK this time." Haley says. "I just don't want to have to kick either of you out of this class."

"Oh, I don't want that either." Anna says. "I need this class to graduate."

"So do I." Josh adds. "In just three short months."

"Alright." Haley says. "Sit down you two. I assume you both made sure you did the homework? I mean, seeing as though you need this class to graduate."

Josh and Anna look at each other, in a guilty manner.

"I know what the homework was." Anna says. "I just didn't actually _do _it. Does that count?"

"No. Unfortunately, for you, not." Haley says. "I assume your partner in crime there didn't do his homework either then?"

Josh shakes his head 'no.'

"Both of you see me after class." Haley says. "I'm sorry, Michelle. You can get back to your homework you were about to show us, before we were interrupted."

Josh and Anna looks at each other, quietly laughing.

**Cut To:**

Clothes Over Bro's. Inside. Everything is set up in the store. There's a few random employees standing ready at the cash registers. Brooke and Tiffany are chatting in the corner.

"Doors open to the public in five minutes." Tiffany says. "You ready for this?"

"I'm a little nervous." Brooke admits. "I mean, I want our first day opened to go well."

"I know." Tiffany nods. "Me too."

Suddenly, Cynthia approaches the doors from outside. She looks inside and sees Brooke and Tiffany. She smiles and waves.

"Oh," Brooke begins. "There's Cynthia."

Brooke goes to the door and unlocks it, opening it up for her. Cynthia walks in. Brooke locks the door again.

"So," Cynthia begins. "How long do we have until opening?"

"Less than five minutes." Brooke replies. "You just made it."

"Oh, good." Cynthia says. "Seeing as though I'm the assistant manager."

Brooke smiles and nods.

"How are you doing, Tiff?" Cynthia asks. "Or should I say _boss_?" Cynthia chuckles.

"Oh, no." Tiffany says. "We're all an equalized team here. Well, I guess technically I am your boss since I'm the assistant store manager."

"Exactly." Cynthia chuckles and smiles. "So, Brooke, this is exciting, huh? Owning your own company sure beats working at _Suburbian Filth_, doesn't it?"

"It feels great." Brooke smiles. "To have my dream company, and in Tree Hill with all of my friends. It's an even bigger dream come true than owning my dream company in New York away from all of my friends. But as I was just telling Tiffany, I hope this frist day goes well so we can stay in business in this town."

"What makes you doubt this company's success in Tree Hill?" Cynthia asks.

"_That_." Brooke says, pointing outside of the store, to where there is no people lined up, waiting. "And we open in just minutes."

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Inside. Skills is drinking a beer. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, and a moment later Skills receives a text message.

**Close-up of Text Message: **"_From Lucas-- 'it's me.'_"

Skills chuckles, closing his cell phone, and proceeding to his front door. He answers the door with his beer still in his hand.

"Hey, dog." Skills says, as they knock fists.

"Hey." Lucas replies. "Drinking a beer, today of all days? Really, man?"

"Drinking a beer, _especially _today." Skills says. Lucas chuckles.

"Last time you drank," Lucas begins. "You punched someone and got arrested."

"Na." Skills says. "The _last _time I drank was five minutes ago. _This _is my second."

"You're that nervous?" Lucas asks.

Skills nods.

"Skills," Lucas begins. "You're going to be fine. Chances are, the judge will just order you some community service and _maybe _anger-management classes."

"I guess." Skills says. "You know, this is why I hate women. More importantly, women I _date_."

"Yeah." Lucas nods in agreement. "I can relate more than you know."

"Well," Skills begins. "I'm officially through with women."

Lucas gives him a strange look.

"Hey, man." Lucas says. "Just because I'm single now doesn't mean --"

"Oh, shut up, player." Skills says, giving him a punch to the arm. Lucas rubs his arm with his hand.

"So, listen." Lucas says. "You told me you talked to Bevin during half-time that night, and that's why you were so upset. But you never said what she had talked to you about. What did she say, man?"

Skills looks like he's about to tell Lucas.

**Flashback:**

Skills is standing by his desk in his office, as he answers his ringing cell phone.

"Yeah?" Skills asks into the phone.

"Hi, it's me." Bevin says from the other end.

"Bevin," Skills begins, suddenly smiling. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Bevin says. "Uh, I have something I need to tell you."

Skills continues to listen to her, wondering.

"What's up?" Skills asks.

"First," Bevin begins. "I swear this is not the reason I left Tree HIll. You have to believe I left for the job opportunity."

"OK." Skills says. "What's second?"

"Oddly enough," Bevin begins. "I ran into my ex-boyfriend over here, and he asked me out for a cup of coffee, and after that, he asked me out for a second da--_meeting_. I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you, since -- you know."

Skills looks hurt, sad, and angry, as he says nothing, and just hangs up the phone.

**/End of Flashback.**

Lucas and Skills are talking in his (Skills') house.

"I can't believe that, man." Lucas says. "That sucks. I'm sorry."

"_You're_ sorry?" Skills asks. "I'm the one who fell for her _again_, stupidly."

"No wonder you're drinking." Lucas says. "Look, we still have a few hours until you have to be at the court house. Lets go shoot a few rounds of pool."

"Aren't you afraid of running into Peyton again?" Skills asks with a smirk.

"Speaking of reasons never to date again..." Lucas says. "Anyway, na. She doesn't know where we are this time. Besides, I haven't heard from her since that night before the game."

"Alright." Skills says. "Get ready to get scored on. By me."

"Ah." Lucas says, as they walk out the door. "Big talk."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Music classroom. Josh and Anna are sitting next to each other, talking to each other quietly. The rest of the class is paying attention to Haley.

"So," Haley begins. "Next class I'll be deciding on who gets to sing in the end-of-the-year music concert. So I suggest you all practice playing until then, if you want to be chosen."

Haley looks over at Josh and Anna. She is about to speak, as the bell rings.

"Have a good rest of the day, class." Haley tells everyone, as they all get up and proceed out the door. "Anna. Josh. Come here."

Anna and Josh walk over to her.

"You both are normally good students." Haley says. "Which makes your behavior this week baffling to me."

"This is the first day we're even in this class with you teaching it." Anna says.

"Exactly." Haley says. "Because you both ditched the other days this week."

Anna and Josh look guilty.

"And I get it." Haley continues. "You're both in this new relationship, and right now it's all exciting and hormonal. You both want to spend as much time with each other as possible."

"Exactly." Anna smiles.

"But you can't jeopardize your grades for this relationship." Haley says. "You have just a few months left until you graduate. Don't slip up now. It's still possible you won't graduate, if you fail this class. And you will fail this class if you keep coming in late, not showing up at all, and not paying attention during class. I don't think either one of you want to repeat your senior year, or have to go to summer school, over failing one class."

"We won't fail." Anna says. "Like you said, we have only three more months of high school left. We just want to enjoy our lives as high school students while we still can. A good friend of yours told me that."

"And you are suppose to enjoy high school and have fun." Haley agrees. "But high school is going to end at some point, and soon. Now until then, yes, go out and have fun. But when it does end, it will be time to grow up and be adults, and start the next chapter of your lives -- and to figure out what you want to do for the rest of your lives. If you screw up now, you're going to be behind the rest of your peers. You'll be re-taking a high school class while the rest of your peers are starting college, or full-time jobs. Don't be left behind, and don't refuse to grow up when it's time to. And right now, as you await college acceptance letters, it's time to prepare to be adults."

"We have plenty of time to be adults." Anna says. "Let us be kids for the next three months."

"And you can be kids and have fun for the next three months." Haley says. "But do it at your prom, and on your senior trip, and on the day all the seniors ditch class. Don't do it when you're suppose to be responsible, like in this class."

Anna and Josh ae silent.

"Understood?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." Anna replies.

"_Now _go out and have fun." Haley says. "But tomorrow, be on time to class, pay attention, and be the responsible adults you'll have to be in four months."

"Thanks, Haley." Anna says. "I mean, you can be a pain, but I can tell you really do want to see your students succeed."

"Especially when I see as much potential in them as I do in you." Haley says.

"Thanks." Anna smiles, as she subtlely grabs Josh's hand.

"This may be hard to believe," Haley begins. "But I was once in your shoes -- in high school and in love. Both great things to be in, you'll never forget your high school years. Now get out of here you love birds."

"See you tomorrow." Anna says, as she and Josh walk out.

Haley smiles, as she watches them leave.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill bar. Lucas and Skills enter.

"Alright, man." Lucas says. "You go set up the pool table. I'm getting a drink."

"I'll take one." Skills says.

"Two's enough for you." Lucas says. "Actually, tell you what. If you beat me in the first game, I'll buy you _one _drink."

"So," Skills begins. "Every win I get, you buy me a drink."

"Just the first game." Lucas says.

"Alright." Skills says, walking over to the pool tables. Lucas walks over to the bar.

At the pool tables, Skills sees two attractive females playing, around the age of their early twenties. Skills eyes them subtlely, grabbing a pool stick from the wall, and placing the pool balls onto the table. Skills begins to rack the balls on the table, as he looks over at one of the girls, who just made a shot.

"Nice shot." Skills says to the girl. The girl looks over at him.

"Thanks." The girl says, as she begins to aim her next shot. She misses.

"Hmm, your form for that shot was off." Skills explains. "Here, let me show you."

Skills walks over to here, an proceeds right behind her.

"May I?" Skills asks.

"Sure." The girl nods. "I want to learn."

"Alright." Skills says. "Line up your shot, like your about to shoot."

The girl does so.

"OK, hold on." Skills says, as he takes a hold of the cue stick, still in her hand, lined up. "Place the stick between your thumb and this finger." Skills explains, showing her. "Then, hit that red, three ball right in the middle with the cue ball."

"OK." The girls says, lining up the shot, and then shooting. She makes the shot, and does a little cheer.

"Yes!" The girl smiles, giving Skills a high five.

"You did it." Skills says. "Awesome."

"Thanks for the tip." The girl says.

"I'm Skills, by the way." Skills says introducing himself.

"I'm Alicia." She says, also introducing herself. "And this here is my friend, Melody."

"Nice to meet you both." Skills says, as he glances over and sees Lucas walking over with his drink. "And this is my long-time friend, Lucas."

"Hi." Lucas says to the girls. "Nice to meet you both."

"You too." Melody says.

"Yeah." Alicia says. "Clock-wise. Your friend here is an awesome pool player."

"Ah." Lucas says.

"Well, hey, listen." Skills says. "My friend and I were about to play anyway. Do you girls want to join us? Maybe have a little guys versus girls match?"

"Sure." Melody says. "But I don't agree with the teams. You and Alicia should go together, since you gave her that awesome tip. And I'll team up with Lucas."

"Sounds good." Skills says, turning to Lucas. "Sound good, right man?"

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "Lets play."

**Cut To:**

Clothes Over Bro's. There's a few customers in the store buying items, and are checking out on the registers. Brooke and Cynthia are standing casually by a clothes rack talking.

"Not a bad turn out so far, huh?" Cynthia asks. "At least the store's not dead, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Brooke nods. "No, I'm surprised by the turn-out so far."

Suddenly, one of the customers walks by with a bag of items, stopping by Brooke and Cynthia.

"Are one of you the manager?" The woman asks.

"Yeah." Brooke replies. "We both are. How did you know?"

"Oh," The woman begins. "I used to work retail, and my manager would stand in the store just like you two are, to check things out. I can pretty much spot a manager from a mile away." The woman laughs.

Brooke and Cynthia laugh too.

"So," Brooke begins. "Are you satisfied with the level of service you experienced today? Did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Oh, yes." The woman begins. "Everything is even nicer than I imagined. My sister-in-law is from New York and she just raves on all the time about how much she loves Clothes Over Bros' clothing. I'm so glad you guys opened one in Tree Hill."

"I'm sure you were surprised when you heard one was opening in this little town." Brooke says. "I grew up here, actually. That's why I decided to open one here."

"That's so sweet." The woman says. "Well, I hope the rest of the day goes well for you two, and for your business. I'm sure you'll see me again soon."

"Thanks for shopping with us." Brooke smiles, as the woman leaves.

"Your first compliment from a customer." Cynthia says. "Nice job."

"Thank you." Brooke says. "Oh, that was so exciting."

Cynthia laughs.

"Didn't you go through all of this complimentary stuff back in New York?" Cynthia asks.

"Yeah," Brooke begins. "But that was to be expected. It was _New York_, after all. But for the store to be successful so far in this little town, it's really exciting because it's not expected."

"Yeah, I understand that." Cynthia says.

"Hey, so," Brooke begins. "Is your married life still going blissfully?"

"I hope so." Cynthia says. "Since it's been less than a month since we got married." Cynthia laughs.

"True." Brooke nods. "Well, just be careful. People who get married in Tree Hill don't have such good luck in their marriages." Brooke winks.

"I see." Cynthia chuckles. "I'll keep that in mind."

Brooke nods.

"So," Cynthia begins. "We covered Chase and I. How are things with you? And by 'things' I mean your dating life."

"Of course you do." Brooke says.

"So?" Cynthia asks. "Any guys on Brooke's horizon?"

"Honestly," Brooke begins. "Not at all."

Suddenly, Tiffany walks in the door. She sees Brooke and Cynthia talking.

"What''s up?" Tiffany asks.

"Oh, nothing much." Cynthia says. "I was just asking Brooke if she was seeing anyone."

"Sounds juicy." Tiffany winks. "Oh, did you know my brother and Brooke almost started dating?"

"Get out!" Cynthia says, turning to Brooke. "You dated her brother? Not that I know who he is, but yeah."

"_Almost_." Brooke says. "We went out on one date when I was in New York, but --"

"But Brooke wasn't over her ex-boyfriend yet." Tiffany finishes the sentence.

"Aw." Cynthia says. "Lucas or Mouth?"

"I kind of think both." Tiffany says.

"Wow." Cynthia says. "Brooke, you're so -- _wow_."

"Stop it, you guys." Brooke says. "That was awhile ago. We're all friends now -- _good_ friends. Mouth isn't even living in this state anymore, and we haven't talked since his wedding day. So, there."

"OK, OK." Tiffany says. "So, what guys do you have in your life who are potential boyfriends?"

"None." Brooke says. "I'm just -- playing the field."

"Oh, right." Cynthia says. "Like you were doing with Lucas and Mouth."

"Shut up." Brooke say. "I was not."

"So, Brooke." Tiffany says. "How can you be 'playing the field' if you're not even meeting any guys to date?"

"Why, I don't know." Brooke says. "And, by the way, if you two insist on keep talking about our love lives during the grand opening of our store, lets at least do it in our office."

"Brooke's right." Tiffany says. "We're the managers of this store, and we're standing in the middle of it discussing all of Brooke's boyfriends. That so isn't professional of us."

Brooke and Cynthia nod in agreement.

"Lets take this to our office." Tiffany adds, as the girls proceed to the back of the store to their office.

**Cut To:**

Diner in Tree Hill. Nathan and Jamie are walking out the door.

"You full, buddy?" Nathan asks.

"Very full." Jamie says rubbing his stomach, as he looks across the street. "Daddy! Can we get some ice cream?"

Nathan laughs.

"You _just _said you were full from breakfast." Nathan reminds him.

"Well, I'm not now." Jamie says. "I really, really want ice cream. Cookie dough."

"Maybe later, OK?" Nathan asks. "Right now, we have to get you to school."

"But I'm already late." Jamie says. "What's another ten minutes?"

"I only allowed you to be this late for school so I could spend some extra time with you and have breakfast." Nathan says. "No ice cream. You have to get to school now. No and's, if's, or but's about it."

"Fine." Jamie says.

"And you're going to stay a little late today at school, alright?" Nathan asks. "Daddy and mommy have to be with Uncle Skills this afternoon."

"Why?" Jamie asks. "What's wrong with Uncle Skills?"

"Nothing." Nathan says. "He just needs his friends today."

"Then I wanna come, too." Jamie says.

Nathan stops, and kneels down to Jamie's level.

"That's really nice of you to say, Jamie." Nathan says. "You have a really big heart, son. But, I'm sorry, you can't come with us. Not this time."

"Why not?" Jamie asks.

"Because --" Nathan begins, thinking. "Because this is an adult-only thing. It's complicated, son. It would be like me going to your school for the day and you going to my job for the day. Understand?"

Jamie shrugs.

"I guess." Jamie says. "Is Uncle Skills gonna be OK?"

"Yeah, buddy." Nathan nods, standing back up. "He's going to be just fine. I promise." Nathan rubs Jamie's hair/head with his hand, as they walk back to Nathan's car.

**Cut To:**

Cooper's/Rachel's house. Cooper is sitting on the couch in the family room, as Rachel comes down stairs quietly, and sits down next to Cooper.

"The baby's down for his nap." Rachel says.

"I was about to go up there to see if you needed help." Cooper says.

"How sweet." Rachel smiles. "A man who helps the woman he loves out is so sexy."

"Yeah?" Cooper asks. "I must be _really _sexy then."

"Oh, you are." Rachel says.

Cooper guides Rachel with him on the couch, as they lay down together. Cooper begins to unbutton his shirt, and starts to kiss her neck.

"Oh, no, no." Rachel says. "He's asleep up there. We have to be quiet."

"So," Cooper begins. "Don't scream this time."

"Uh, no guarantees." Rachel says.

"Come on." Cooper says.

"Oh, OK." Rachel winks. "You talked me into it."

Cooper and Rachel start making out.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill bar. Lucas, Skills, Melody, and Alicia are standing around the pool table with their cue sticks. Skills is setting up a new game. There's a few drinks on the edge of the pool table.

"Alright." Skills says. "Alicia and I won a game, and, by the way, thanks for the drink, Luke. And Lucas and Melody won a game. So, best out of three wins it."

"Break it." Alicia says.

"You got one more win in ya?" Melody asks Lucas.

"Absolutely." Lucas replies. "You?"

"Hell, yeah." Melody says, watching Skills break it.

Skills gets a solid ball in on his break. Alicia high-fives him.

"Nicely done." Alicia comments.

"So," Melody begins. "You guys teach at the same school?"

"Yeah." Skills replies. "I'm a basketball coach, and Luke here is a guidance counselor."

"At Lakeside High." Lucas adds. "You hear of it?"

"Uh, yeah." Melody nods. "We only _went _there. Five plus years ago."

"Nice." Lucas says. "Yeah. Skills and I went to Tree Hill High."

"So," Melody begins. "Counselor, huh? That's a pretty noble profession. Wanting to help all of those high school kids succeed and being there as a mentor for them all."

"That's not the only way he's there for them." Skills says, joking.

Melody looks confusd, but says nothing out of not wanting to step over her boundaries. Lucas gives Skills a look.

"Hey, uh, Skills." Lucas says. "I think it's your turn still. Solids, remember?"

"Yeah, oh, sorry." Skills says, lining up his next shot. Skills shoots, but actually scratches the cue ball.

"What happened?" Alicia asks.

"It was his fault." Skills says, turning to Lucas. "I could feel him giving me the evil eye the whole time."

"So," Melody begins. "I guess that means _we're _up now. Yay. Go, Lucas."

"Watch this, Mel." Lucas says, trying to show off. "And I won't choke because of someone looking at me." Lucas glares at Skills, and then proceeds to line up his shot. He shoots and gets a striped ball in the corner pocket, and another one in the side pocket. "That's what I'm talking about."

"I'm so glad I picked you as a team mate." Melody says. "OK. My turn." She begins to line up her shot.

"So," Alicia begins. "Do you guys come here often?"

Melody shoots and makes one of her and Lucas' balls in.

"Yeah." Melody says. "We haven't seen you guys before. And trust me, we would remember if we did."

"Well," Lucas begins. "We were here two weeks ago."

"Yeah." Skills nods. "That's when we sort of ran into this guys' ex."

"Ouch." Melody says. "How did that go?"

"In a word," Lucas begins. "Fireworks."

"Yeah." Melody chuckles. "It's tough when an ex can't let go, huh?"

"True." Lucas replies. "But apparently she had let go. She just came to see how I was because I had just broken up with my girlfriend."

"Ouch." Melody says. "Ex meets the new ex. That's uncharted territory. When did you and your latest ex break up?"

"Few days after Valentine's Day." Lucas says. "But we only dated for a few months, so it wasn't that big of a deal."

"So," Alicia begins. "You guys are here early. Do you have anything else planned for the day?"

Lucas and Skills look at each other.

"Uh," Lucas begins, looking at Skills, as he shrugs. "We do."

"I have a court hearing at two-thirty, actually." Skills says.

"Oh, no." Alicia says. "What did you do?"

"Lost my temper." Skills says. "My ex had just called me to tell me she just hooked up with one of her ex-boyfriends. So, uh, I took it out on the referee that night."

"Yikes." Alicia says.

"Have we scared you girls off yet?" Lucas asks.

"Surprisingly, no." Alicia says. "At least, not me."

"Me either." Melody says, giving Lucas a smile. "Not at all."

"So," Skills begins. "How about we buy you girls another round?"

Skills smiles at them, as they smile back.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Outside bench area. Anna and Josh are sitting together, eating a snack.

"So," Josh begins. "I've been thinking about what Haley said. She's right. We need to take our classes more seriously, even if there is only three months left."

"I know." Anna replies. "I mean, we still have four years of college, so we better practice now behaving in class."

"Speaking of that," Josh begins. "What colleges have you applied to?"

"I haven't really yet." Anna admits.

"What?" Josh asks. "Why not?"

"You have?" Anna asks.

"Of course." Josh replies. "Like, months ago."

"I guess I've been so busy this year," Anna begins. "It slipped my mind."

"Yeah." Josh says. "Dating older guys, having babies -- I can see how something as trivial as college could slip your mind."

Anna gives him 'a look.'

"Kidding." Josh says. "Seriously, how can _college _slip the mind of a high school _senior_?"

"Well, it's not like it's too late to apply, right?" Anna asks. "Submission deadline for college applications for the Fall isn't until, like, April something."

"I'm surprised you know that." Josh says. "Considering college hasn't been on your mind all year."

"Please, it's common knowledge." Anna tells him.

"So," Josh begins. "What colleges are you gonna apply to?"

"I don't know." Anna shrugs. "Help me decide today?"

"Sure." Josh says. "What are boyfriends for anyway?"

"Gee, I hope more than _that_." Anna says, as she kisses Josh on the lips and he kisses back.

**Cut To:**

Cooper's house. Rachel and Cooper are laying on the couch, dressed.

"You hungry?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, now that you mention it." Cooper says.

"Alright." Rachel says. "I'll make us some grilled cheese."

Suddenly, as Rachel is getting up, they hear the baby begin to cry from upstairs.

"Looks like we're not the only hungry ones." Rachel says. "I'll be right back. You can start on the grilled cheese."

"Actually," Cooper begins. "I think I'll come with you."

"Yeah?" Rachel asks, surprised.

Rachel and Cooper go upstairs.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill bar. Lucas, Skills, Alicia, and Melody are sitting at a table drinking beer.

"So," Skills begins. "Everyone won a little, and lost a little."

"Yeah." Lucas says. "It's always nice when everyone wins."

"Well, hey." Melody says. "We should switch the teams around for next time. I mean, I'm down for a next time if you all are."

Lucas and Skills look at each other.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "I'm up for this again."

"Me too." Skills says. "I call Melody's team next time."

"Well," Lucas begins. "I call Alicia's team then."

They all laugh.

"Well, hey," Alicia begins. "Lets all get each other's numbers."

"Here," Lucas says. "Just put yours in my phone." Lucas hands his cell to Melody.

Skills hands his to Alicia. Moments later, they hand the phones back to the guys.

"Hey, man." Skills says. "What time is it?"

"It's time to head to the court house, actually." Lucas says.

"Good luck with that." Alicia says. "I'll wish the best for you."

"Yeah, tell us how it goes later, OK?" Melody says.

Skills nods.

"Thanks." Skills says to Alicia.

"Well, ladies." Lucas says, standing up, as the other three stand up with him. "It's been fun. We'll give you a call sometime."

"We'll be looking forward to that." Melody says.

Skills and Lucas proceed to the exit of the bar. Lucas turns to Skills as they walk out.

"You glad we came?" Lucas asks.

"Hell, yeah." Skills says. "Alicia's got some body on her. Melody, too."

"Hey." Lucas says. "Melody's the one who was vibing on me. You stick to playing your game on Alicia."

Lucas and Skills laugh as they walk to their car.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Music room. Haley is sitting on her desk, playing her guitar. Nathan suddenly walks into the door.

"You're really good at that." Nathan says. "Ever think about going pro?"

Haley smiles, putting down her guitar, and walking over to Nathan, giving him a hug.

"So," Nathan begins. "You liking it so far?"

"I love it." Haley says. "I never thought I would find anything I loved to do more than singing, but teaching high school kids this, helping them find their passion and talent for music, this is it. This is the thing I love to do more than singing."

"I'm glad you found it then." Nathan says. "It's kind of funny."

"What is?" Haley asks.

"You used to sing, and now you teach music." Nathan says. "I used to play basketball, and now I coach it."

"Yeah." Haley replies. "Guess that is ironic."

"Well," Nathan begins. "Skills' hearing is in about an hour. We should get going."

"Right." Haley nods. "We want to get there a little early for him."

"I dropped Jamie off at school earlier." Nathan says. "His teacher said he could stay in the daycare they have until six o'clock. We have to give them money when we go pick him up."

"Well," Haley begins. "We should be out of the hearing by three, right?"

"Probably." Nathan shrugs. "Shouldn't take longer than that."

"Lets go, babe." Haley says, putting her arm around him, as they walk out.

**Cut To:**

Cooper's house. Nursery. Cooper is watching Rachel rock the baby's cradle back and forth, as he sleeps. Rachel looks back at Cooper, who is relaxing in a rocking chair.

"You've been really wanting to be around the baby lately." Rachel says. "That's sweet."

"Just seeing you with him --" Cooper begins. "It makes me smile."

"Aw." Rachel says sweetly.

"You want to come sit over here?" Cooper asks.

"Sure." Rachel replies. "I think I've gotten this little guy to sleep. It never amazes me how peaceful he looks when he's asleep."

Rachel sits down on Cooper's lap.

"But when he's awake, crying, and hungry," Cooper begins. "It's a different story."

"Sure is." Rachel chuckles, as she puts her head back, resting it on Cooper. "This is nice."

Cooper wraps his arms around Rachel's stomach, as she sits in his lap.

"I could stay like this forever." Cooper says softly and comfortably.

"Mmm --" Rachel begins. "Me too."

**Cut To:**

North Carolina court house. A truck pulls up in front and out gets Lucas and Skills.

"Well," Lucas begins. "This is it. You ready?"

"I was born ready, dog." Skills says.

"You seem oddly confident." Lucas says. "Should I not have let you have that drink?"

"Na, I'm fine." Skills says. "I'm not even buzzed."

"So," Lucas begins. "Haley, Nathan, and Peyton should be here any minute. You want to wait for them out here?"

"Sure." Skills says. "But you can go inside. I'm sure you don't want to see Peyton."

"True." Lucas says. "But this isn't about Peyton. This is your day. Besides, I actually have something to tell Peyton."

"You make that sound like a good thing." Skills says. "This is my day, like it's my birthday or something."

Lucas chuckles.

"You know what I mean, man." Lucas says. "It's not about me and Peyton and all of our drama. It's about your friends being here for you."

"I know." Skills nods. "Thanks again, Luke."

They shake hands, patting each other on the back. Suddenly, Peyton pulls up in her convertible car. She gets out, closing her door.

"Skills," Peyton begins, with a smile on her face. "How's it going?"

"I was nervous as hell." Skills says. "I mean, it is court. But those drinks Luke and I had loosened me up a bit."

Peyton's smile fades, as she turns to Lucas.

"You let him have alcohol on the day of his court hearing?" Peyton asks. "You're suppose to be his friend. Kind of irresponsible, don't you think?"

"Wow." Lucas says. "You of all people lecturing me on being responsible."

"What --" Peyton begins, as Skills interrupts her.

"It's not a big deal." Skills says. "He was trying to help me. Besides, it was my choice to take the drink. Just like it was my choice to punch that ref. I'm the one who needs to take responsibility for it all."

Peyton and Lucas are silent.

"But thanks for caring so much, Sawyer." Skills says.

"You're welcome." Peyton says. "I'm sure you'll be fine in there. I'll be right behind you the whole time." Peyton gives Skills a hug. Skills hugs back.

"Anyway," Skills begins. "I'm going to go check-in. Or whatever I need to do to let them know I'm here."

Skills proceeds past Luke, giving him a look.

"Talk to her." Skills whispers to Lucas.

Skills proceeds into the court house. Lucas and Peyton remain there standing, silently.

"That was a set-up, by the way." Lucas says. "He knew I had something to tell you, so he left us alone. Here it goes, I guess."

Peyton stands there looking at him, waiting.

"I am sorry for all of the yelling and drama the other week." Lucas apologizes. "I'm also sorry for saying what I did to you, about your maternal instincts. You would have been a great mother, Peyton. I mean that with all of my heart."

"Thanks, I guess." Peyton says. "Whatever. You don't have to do this, Luke."

"No, I do." Lucas says. "I didn't plan any of it, Peyton. Cheating on you with Anna, falling for Anna later on, hurting you in the process. Just like I didn't plan on falling out of love with you, because I did. Somewhere along the way, I did."

"I told you I'm over you, Luke." Peyton says. "But it's never easy to hear that the person you once thought you'd spend your life with fell out of love with you."

"I'm sorry." Lucas says. "But if you're over me, then--then that means--"

"--I fell out of love with you, too." Peyton says. "Somewhere along the way."

"So," Lucas begins. "Where do we go from here?"

"_We _don't." Peyton says. "We just go on with living our lives, separately, like we've been doing."

"Right." Lucas nods.

Suddenly, Haley and Nathan pull up next to the sidewalk and get out.

"Where's Skills?" Nathan asks.

"Inside." Lucas replies. "You got here just in time."

"Looks like." Nathan says. "Hey, P. Sawyer."

"Hey." Peyton smiles at him.

"You guys ready to go in?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." Lucas replies.

Suddenly, Peyton begins walking to the court house. As Lucas follows distantly. Lastly, Nathan and Haley walk together up to the court house.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything between those two." Haley says.

"Who knows." Nathan says. "It is Lucas and Peyton after all."

**Cut To:**

Inside the court house. Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Skills are sitting in the back row of the room for the hearing. There's a podium in the middle of the isle. Suddenly the court officer begns talking.

"All stand." The court officer says. "The honorable Judge Cooney is residing."

Everyone in the room is standing up. The judge sits down on the bench.

"You may be seated." The court officer tells everyone.

"Good afternoon everyone." The judge says. "We'll go over each person's case one at a time. When it's your turn, you'll come stand at the podium, state your name, and your crime. After I come to a verdict on your sentence for your case, you may sign our court papers and leave. Unless, of course, your sentence is jail time. Now my court officer here will call the first case number."

**-- Later On --**

Everyone is still seated. There's one guy standing at the podium.

"That's all." The judge says. "Enjoy your rehab. I'll see you back here in six months. You may leave now. Don't forget to sign your papers."

"Thank you, sir." The man says, walking off.

"Case number 52387465 is next." The court officer says. "Mr. Taylor, please stand."

Skills stands up. Peyton rubs his arm. Skills walks to the podium.

"State your full name, please." The judge says.

"Antwon Taylor." Skills says.

"Says here you assaulted Mr. Andrews, a basketball coach at Tree Hill High School, two weeks and two days ago at a basketball game at Lakeside High School." The judge says.

"That's correct." Skills says.

"Well," The judge begins. "This case isn't too complicated. For the record though, do you plead guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty." Skills replies.

"OK." The judge says. "Well, since you have no prior arrests I won't be too hard on you today. I do, however, assign you to twenty-five hours of community service, five sessions of anger-management courses, and a six-month probation period, in which you have to remain out of trouble, for any reason, in that time."

"No problem, sir." Skills says. "I will complete all of that."

"Then you're dismissed." The judge says. "You can go on and sign your papers and the court officer will give you all of your needed information."

"Thank you." Skills says.

"Next, please." The judge says.

Skills proceeds to the court officer to sign his papers. Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and Peyton all go to Skills, patting him on the back.

**Cut To:**

Outside of the court house. Lucas, Skills, Peyton, Haley, and Nathan walk out of the building, happily.

"So, dude," Peyton begins. "You're a free man. How's it feel?"

"Well, for the record," Nathan begins. "He was never _not _a free man."

"Technicality." Peyton says. "So, how's it feel to avoid jail?"

"Damn good, blondie." Skills says.

"I knew everything would be OK, Skills." Haley tells him.

"Yeah, man." Lucas says. "And you were worried about showering with dudes."

Skills laughs.

"Would it be inappropriate to say round of drinks for everyone on me?" Skills asks.

"Yes!" Peyton laughs. "Why don't you stick with Kool-Aid for awhile?"

"I think we should all visit Brooke at her grand opening." Lucas says. "Who's with me?"

**Cut To:**

**-- THAT NIGHT -- **

Clothes Over Bro's. Inside. The store is empty, except for Cynthia, Brooke, and Tiffany. Brooke is at the register, counting all of the money.

"How did we do?" Tiffany asks.

"Lets put it this way," Brooke begins. "We get to stay in business."

"That's awesome." Tiffany says.

Suddenly, Lucas knocks on the door. Cynthia unlocks it for him.

"Hey, Luke." Cynthia says, as Lucas walks in, and she closes the door.

"Hi, Cynthia. Tiffany." Lucas says.

"Hi, Luke." Tiffany says.

"How are you, Brooke?" Lucas asks.

"Exhausted." Brooke admits. "That was such a long day."

"How did the store do?" Lucas asks.

"Not terrific." Brooke says. "But we won't be closing down, as long as we keep having days like today -- or better."

"Anyway," Tiffany begins. "We have work to do in the back. We'll let you guys talk."

Cynthia and Tiffany go in the back.

"Why is everyone doing that to me today?" Lucas asks.

Brooke smiles, unknowingly.

"Anyway," Lucas begins. "Peyton and I talked today."

"What did she say?" Brooke asks.

"It was more about what I said." Lucas says. "I apologized about -- everything, really."

"That's good, Luke." Brooke says. "I'm glad to hear it."

"I told her I fell out of love with her." Lucas says. "Should be obvious considering everything, but it's the first time I actually said it. It's hard to let someone go you have so much history with, you know? No matter how much you know it's for the best."

Brooke nods.

"I know what you mean." Brooke says. "Trust me."

"Yeah." Lucas nods.

"Listen," Brooke begins. "Let me just finish closing up here, and then we can go somewhere and talk. I mean, not necessarily about Peyton or anything. Just about -- whatever."

"Sure." Lucas replies.

**Cut To:**

Outside. On a residential street. Anna and Josh are walking toward a USPS mail box. Anna is holding two letters.

"This is it." Josh says. "The start of your future."

"Yeah." Anna says, dropping the letters into the mail box. "_Part _of my future, at least."

Anna smiles, as Josh smiles back, and they grab each other's hands and walk off together.

**Cut To:**

Cooper's house. Cooper is leading Rachel by her hand out to their back porch/balcony/deck. She is blind-folded. On the desk there's several red roses scattered around, and a table in the middle of the deck, nicely decorated, with plates.

"Can I uncover my eyes now?" Rachel asks.

"Sure." Cooper replies, untying the blind fold. Rachel looks around once it's off.

"Oh, Coop." Rachel says. "It's beautiful. You went all out tonight."

"You deserve it." Cooper says. "Lets take a picture, right here, in front of the sun set."

"That sounds nice." Rachel says, standing at the edge of the balcony.

Cooper sets the timer on his digital camera, and sets it on the table. He walks over to Rachel, putting his arm around her, as they both smile. Suddenly, the camera clicks.

"That's going to be a beautiful picture." Rachel says.

"And this is going to be a memorable night." Cooper says, as he gets down on one knee.

"Oh, my God." Rachel says, covering her mouth.

"Rachel Gatina," Cooper begins, as he pulls out a jewelry box. "I want to start building a life with you, together, right now. I'm so in love with you, and I adore your son. I want you to be the mother of my kids. I want to let both of our families' know how much I'm in love with you, and how exciting I am to have a chance to build a life with you. Will you give me that chance, Rachel? Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Cooper." Rachel says, as she looks at the ring. "Of course I will marry you."

They both smile, as Cooper gives her a passionate kiss.

**Cut To:**

River court bridge. Skills is standing on the bridge, looking over onto the water. Suddenly, Peyton steps onto the bridge and approaches Skills. Skills turns his head and sees her.

"Hey, skinny girl." Skills says.

Peyton chuckles.

"Hey, muscle boy." Peyton says, as she leans up against the bridge as he is doing.

Skills chuckles.

"Anyway," Peyton begins. "Looks like we both needed the same thing."

"What's that?" Skills asks.

"To clear our heads in a quiet, familiar place." Peyton says.

"Yeah." Skills nods. "Ain't that the truth."

"What do you need to clear your head of exactly?" Peyton asks.

"Just the whole thing." Skills says. "It's been a long two weeks. I'm grateful with the outcome, but the whole thing has been overwhelming, you know? Just takes some time to process it all, I guess."

"I know what you mean." Peyton says. "It's hard to believe everything you just went through, huh?"

"Yeah." Skills says. "I've played back that night I lost my temper inside my head so many times in the last two weeks, and every time I wonder who that guy is who punched that ref. Because it sure as hell didn't feel like me."

"I play back a lot of things in my head, and none of it feels like it really happened, either." Peyton admits.

"Like what?" Skills asks.

"Oh, you know." Peyton says. "My miscarriage; Lucas and Anna dating; letting Ben into my life and him trying to rape me; and Lucas telling me he fell out of love with me somewhere in the last few months."

"He said that?" Skills asks. "When?"

"At the court house, when you went inside." Peyton says. "The thing is, I already knew it. I've fallen out of love with him, too. But actually hearing those words, it's hard."

"I imagine." Skills says. "My and Bevin's history doesn't even scratch the surface of yours and Lucas'. And yet you seem to be holding yourself together a lot better than I am."

"Oh, really?" Peyton asks. "I OD'ed and ended up in the hospital. I let a psycho into my life against my better judgement. And I argued with an eight teen year old over a guy who cheated on me. Yeah -- I seem to be doing great."

"At least you didn't get arrested." Skills says.

"That's something, I guess." Peyton chuckles.

"Can I ask you something?" Skills asks.

"Of course." Peyton replies.

"Are you _really _over Lucas?" Skills asks. "I mean, this is the Lucas who said you were the one he wanted next to him when his dreams came true. This is the Lucas who proposed to you on the beach, with fireworks, and a candle lit dinner. I guess it just seems weird that it's really over between you guys after all of these years."

"It feels weird to me, too." Peyton says. "And I will always love him. I've been through so much with him, I could never stop loving him. But like I told him, I'm not in love with him anymore."

"So," Skills begins. "Is that what you needed to clear your head of?"

"Pretty much." Peyton says. "You think for so long that you know who you want to spend your life with, and you even marry them, and then for it not to work out -- it's hard to figure out where to go from here."

"We'll both find our way." Skills says. "I have faith in that."

"I hope you have enough faith in you for the both of us, becaue --" Peyton stops.

"You gotta have faith, Peyton." Skills says. "So it didn't work out with Lucas -- you'll still get everything you've always wanted. You'll be a mother someday, and you'll be a great one."

"Thanks, Skills." Peyton says.

"Listen," Skills begins. "Lucas is my boy, but you're my friend, too. And so I feel like I should tell you this."

"What's that?" Peyton asks.

"You know Lucas and I went to a bar to play pool before the hearing." Skills says. "But what you don't know is we played with these two girls, and one of them seemed pretty interested in Lucas, and he seemed into her. Now I don't know if they're going to date or anything, but I did notice a vibe between them. I know you just said you're over him, but it's never easy to see your ex with another girl. I just wanted to give you the heads up."

"Thanks, Skills, for looking out for me." Peyton says. "But I'm pretty used to seeing Lucas with other girls. Doesn't surprise me at this point."

Skills nods, silently.

"You know," Peyton begins. "I'm glad we're friends. And I'm glad you came back to Tree Hill last year."

"Me too." Skills says.

"And I'm also glad you decided to come here tonight." Peyton admits. "Because I really needed a good friend to talk to."

"Me too." Skills smiles. Peyton smiles back, as they both look over the bridge.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	43. Surprise, Surprise

**Season 6. Chapter 6.21 (43). 'Surprise, Surprise.'**

Skills' house. Skills is in the kitchen cooking pancakes on the stove. Jamie is sitting at the kitchen counter, with a plate in front of him, and a glass of orange juice.

"How do you like your pancakes, sport?" Skills asks.

"With chocolate chips on top!" Jamie says.

"Of course." Skills says, reaching for a bag of nestle chocolate chips. "Did I really need to ask?"

"You should have already known, Uncle Skills." Jamie says.

"You're right." Skills replies. "Alright, first one's done. Hold up your plate."

Jamie lifts his plate up. Skills picks up a pancake with a spatula, and then turns his head around to Jamie.

"Should I?" Skills asks.

"No." Jamie says. "You're gonna drop it."

Skills turns around and walks over to the counter, placing the pancake onto Jamie's plate with the spatula. Skills then gets the syrup and places it near Jamie's plate.

"Aren't you glad your mom and dad let you come over here on your day off?" Skills asks.

"Yes." Jamie replies. "I love pancakes."

"Who knew kindergarten had teacher-faculty days?" Skills asks himself.

Jamie shrugs. Skills picks up a magazine nearby.

"Hey, sport." Skills says. "You got that big birthday coming up, huh? Why don't you look in here and pick out anything you want." Skills hands Jamie the catelog.

Jamie takes a catelog and opens it up. Skills turns and begins to cook more pancakes.

"Uncle Skills," Jamie begins. "Here you go. All done."

Skills turns around and Jamie is handing him the magazine. He looks at the page Jamie had it opened to and sees a _Wii _game circled in red ink.

"How did I know you were going to want a _Wii _game?" Skills asks.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill mall. Inside. Skills and Jamie enter a video game store, as Skills is holding the catelog. They approach the customer service registers.

"Hey, excuse me, ma'am." Skills says to the employee standing on the other side of the register. "I wanted some help with finding this game right here." Skills points to the circled game in the catelog.

"Ah, yes." The employee says. "That's the most hyped _Wii _game of the year. Unfortunately, it isn't released until tomorrow, so that's when it will be on our shelves for purchase."

"I see." Skills nods. "Well, thanks."

Skills proceeds to turn around with a now disappointed looking Jamie. Suddenly, the employee calls to him.

"Sir," The employee begins, as Skills and Jamie turn around. "I assume you want this game for your son there. You seem like a nice guy, and your son's a cutie, so I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Expect this game to be sold out very early tomorrow morning. As in within minutes of us opening our doors."

"So," Skills begins. "I should get here soon after you open those doors."

"The problem is," The employee begins. "There's going to be dozens of people outside even hours before we open, all wanting a copy of that game. If you don't come until after we're already opened, or even _when _we open, chances are good you won't get your hands on a copy."

"Thanks for letting me know." Skills says. "Don't work too hard in here."

"I'll try not to." The employee smiles.

Skills and Jamie proceed out the door.

"Uncle Skills," Jamie begins. "What are we going to do?"

Skills looks ahead as they exit the store and sees a camping equipment store across from them, with tents in the display window.

"We're going to be first in line." Skills says.

**END OF TEASER.**

Tree Hill High. Josh is at his locker as he is taking books out. Suddenly, as he closes his locker, a girl passes by him. He sees and calls out to her.

"Ashley," Josh begins, walking fast over to her to catch up. "Hey."

Ashley turns to him.

"Hey, Josh." Ashley says. "How's the new relationship going?"

"Great." Josh replies. "So great that I'm going to invite her to prom."

"That's pretty great." Ashley says.

"I just need one bit of advice from you." Josh says. "How should I invite her so that she will feel really special?"

"You're her boyfriend." Ashley says. "You should know that."

"You're like her best friend." Josh says. "Girls talk about stuff like that. Prom, and how they dream of a guy asking them."

"You're one of her best friends, too." Ashley reminds him. "Or you were. Are you not best friends anymore now that you're dating? I don't know how that really works with couples who were best friends first. Anyway, just be yourself and she'll love however you ask her. You know why? Because _you're _the one asking her."

"Come on." Josh says. "That's so cliche. Give me some pointers. Seriously--a girl only goes to prom once in her life. I really want this to be perfect for her."

"Actually," Ashley begins. "Anna went to her junior prom last year."

"Oh, yeah. Let me rephrase that then." Josh says. "She'll only go to a prom once in her life with the guy she loves."

"Well," Ashley begins. "I think she did love that guy at the time."

"Just help me out, will ya?" Josh asks impatiently.

"Fine. Geez." Ashley says. "Meet me in the library at lunch."

"Thank you." Josh says. "I'll see ya then."

"You better be grateful for this." Ashley says. "I'm skipping my lunch for you."

"I _love _you for this." Josh says.

"Well," Ashley begins. "Now I don't want to eat my lunch, anyway."

**Cut To:**

River court. Nathan is shooting hoops with his basketball. Suddenly, Lucas pulls up to the court in his truck and gets out, approaching Nathan and the pavement.

"Hey." Nathan says. "What's up, man?"

"Not much." Lucas replies. "I didn't know you'd be out here. I just wanted to come out here while I could get away from work for a few minutes."

"Why?" Nathan asks. "Something wrong?"

"No." Lucas says, shaking his head. "Just haven't been out here for awhile. Guess I missed it."

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "I know what you mean."

"Are you talking about the _NBA_?" Lucas asks.

"Actually, no." Nathan says. "I just miss playing like this."

"So," Lucas begins. "This isn't like a comeback or anything?"

Nathan chuckles.

"No." Nathan says. "To be honest, ever since Haley and I got back together and the three of us have been a family again, I haven't been happier than I have been in a long time."

"Glad to hear it, Nate." Lucas says.

"I think I've been finally accepting the fact I'm not playing in the _NBA _anymore." Nathan says. "And for once, that's OK with me. Being a basketball coach, having Haley and Jamie, it's more than a guy could ask for -- especially a guy who has made the mistakes I have in the past."

"Just look to the future," Lucas begins. "And know that for now on, things with you and Haley are going to be great again. Hell, it seems like things have already been great with you guys since you got back together."

"We have been great." Nathan says. "So, what's the real reason you're out here, Luke?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asks.

"I know you, Luke." Nathan says. "I can tell when something's bothering you. You just get that look. The same look you had when you told me Anna was pregnant. Or when you kissed Peyton when you were with Anna. Or when you kissed Anna when you were with Peyton."

"I got it." Lucas says, stopping him.

"So," Nathan begins. "What is it?"

"I was just at work," Lucas begins to say. "And after looking at my calendar, I noticed it's been almost a year since -- since the school shooting."

"Yeah." Nathan replies, and then pauses. "Do you miss him? Dan."

"I think 'miss' is kind of too strong of a word." Lucas says. "Do I ever think about him? Sure. All the time."

"What do you think about?" Nathan asks.

"Mostly how if it wasn't for Dan," Lucas begins. "A really good, old student of mine wouldn't have his life to live right now."

"And how's that make you feel about -- everything?" Nathan asks.

"Honestly," Lucas begins. "When he first died, I struggled inside myself to know what to make of his death. How to feel about it. Basically, if he even deserves me thinking about him now and how he saved a good student's life."

"Do you remember what I asked you after the shooting?" Nathan asks.

"Sure." Lucas nods. "You asked me if saving one person's life erases the life he took from somebody else."

"That's right. And the answer is, it doesn't." Nathan says. "Does saving that life redeem Dan for taking his brother's life?"

"No." Lucas replies.

"Think about how Dan was." Nathan says. "Sure, putting himself in front of that bullet so it didn't hit Greg was a good thing. But when do you ever remember Dan doing _anything _for the benefit of someone else? Never. The way I see it is Dan probably took that bullet because he knew we would be struggling with what to make of it now. And that's what he wanted. To get inside our heads even after he's dead, and make us ponder for even a second if that act actually redeems him for killing Keith."

"I know you're right." Lucas says. "So he did one honorable thing in his life, and ironically it was the last thing he ever did with his life. But the kicker is, it wasn't really honorable at all. Like you said, he just knew taking the bullet would make it harder for us to forget about him for good, and taking that bullet just happened to save someone else's life."

"He's the worse guy I've ever known, Luke." Nathan says. "You're a good guy to even be thinking about this considering what he's done to you and the people you care about."

"Maybe it's stupid of me to be thinking about this." Lucas says. "But you're right, I do think about it because I am a good person. And I'll never stop being a good person."

"You shouldn't." Nathan says. "Because that's when you really become lost."

"You know," Lucas begins. "Keith once told me it always pays to be a good person, even if sometimes it seems like it doesn't."

"He was right." Nathan says. "When I was a drunk, I hurt the people I cared most about. Brooke, Haley, my son. You. I lost myself during those times I turned to alcohol. I'm just glad I found my way back to being a good husband. A good father. A good friend. And a good brother."

"Me too, little brother." Lucas says, patting Nathan on the back.

Nathan nods, as he shoots another basket, and makes it in.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Music classroom. Haley is sitting at her desk, as the classroom is empty still. She's reading a book. Suddenly, Michelle steps inside the classroom and stands there waiting for Haley to look up.

"Oh, hi." Haley says, putting the book down.

"You wanted to see me before class, right?" Michelle asks.

"Yeah." Haley says. "You know about this school musical concert coming up?"

"Yeah, of course." Michelle nods. "There's posters all over the place for it."

"Well," Haley begins. "As you know, I have to pick one student from my class who I think is good enough to sing in front of everyone -- _alone_. And that's where you come in."

"Really?" Michelle asks. "Are you serious? You're picking me to do it?"

"Absolutely." Haley says. "You're by far the best in the class."

"Thanks, Haley." Michelle says. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Haley winks. "I listened to that CD Peyton made with your song recorded on it."

"She's a lot of fun, isn't she?" Michelle asks. "And she's a really good role model."

"Well, she was always a really good friend for me." Haley says. "But I can see how someone younger could see her as a role model."

"Anyway," Michelle begins. "I'm gonna go practice some songs before class. Especially now that I know I'll be singing in front of all those people by myself."

"Have fun, rockstar." Haley winks at her.

Michelle walks out. Haley goes back to reading her book.

**Cut To:**

Cooper's house. Rachel puts her son in the back seat of their car in his car seat, and buckles him in. Cooper stands behind her, holding onto the opened door.

"You ready, babe?" Cooper asks.

"Yes." Rachel replies, turning around to face him.

Cooper starts to look Rachel in the eye, not saying anything.

"What?" Rachel asks. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You're beautiful." Cooper tells her. "God, are you ever."

Rachel smiles.

"You can't do that." Rachel says. "You can't say those things that make me want to kiss you -- and honestly, make me want to take you right here, right now."

"Maybe later." Cooper says. "That would be sweet to have a baby together."

Rachel smiles.

"Really?" Rachel asks. "I know you said you wanted to start a family with me. I just didn't know you meant right _now_."

"What if I did?" Cooper asks. "How would you feel about that?"

"I would feel like I'm a really lucky girl." Rachel says. "Actually, I already do."

"That's funny," Cooper begins. "Because actually, _I _feel like the lucky one."

"Oh, you are." Rachel smiles. "And you're about to get even more lucky tonight. One kiss."

Cooper and Rachel kiss on the lips momentarily.

"Consider that a little sneak preview for tonight." Rachel says.

"I can't wait for the full-length movie." Cooper says.

Rachel chuckles.

"Lets go, fiance." Rachel says, as she shuts the baby's door, and Rachel gets into the passenger side, and Cooper inside the driver's seat.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Lucas is making copies of something in the teacher's lounge. Suddenly, as Lucas finishes, he exits the room as a student waits for him in the hall.

"You're the counselor here, right?" The student asks.

"Yes, I am." Lucas replies. "What can I do for you?"

"You can listen to me." The student says. "In your office."

"OK." Lucas says. "I was just heading back there now."

"Cool." The student replies.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Lucas' office. Lucas and the student walk in.

"It's cool in here." The student mentions. "You got a more powerful AC hooked up to this office?"

"Na." Lucas says. "But I do have _that_." Lucas points to a fan next to his desk.

"That explains it." The student says.

Lucas takes a seat in his desk chair.

"So," Lucas begins. "What can I do for you, uh, --" Lucas stops.

"Alan." He, the student, replies. "Well, I'm sure you get a lot of people in here wanting to talk, huh? I mean, a lot of seniors, since graduation is coming up."

"Oh, yeah." Lucas nods. "Seems like there's always someone coming through that door. But that's when I enjoy my job the most. When I get to talk to and interact with the students, and essentially help them out."

"I see." Alan says. "Sounds like you really enjoy what you do. Anyway, I guess I'm here because I've been sorta feeling depressed lately."

"Yeah?" Lucas asks, listening.

"And I'm usually not a depressed kind of person." Alan continues. "That's why I'm concerned now, or whatever."

"What do you mean _concerned_?" Lucas asks. "I mean, how bad is the depression?"

"Well," Alan begins. "Like I said, I've never been depressed before. So I researched depression online, and I found out depression can suddenly occur in anyone, anytime. Maybe I'm becoming clinically depressed."

"Alright. Slow down." Lucas says. "Do you have any idea how common it is for high school seniors to feel depressed, especially this close to graduation? They begin to think about their futures, about college, about something that's unknown, and it freaks them out. And they especially feel scared if they don't know what they want to do after high school. So, on that note, let me ask you, have you applied to any colleges yet?"

"No." Alan shakes his head. "I don't know what I want to major in. So I'm just going to go to a local community college for two years, get my G.E. done in two years, then hopefully by then I'll know where I want to transfer to."

"That's great, you have a plan." Lucas says. "There's nothing wrong with community college. My brother and I went to a community college."

"Sure." Lucas nods. "My brother wanted to play college basketball and, well, it's a long story, but because of some of his choices he made in high school, he couldn't find a four-year college that would accept him. So he decided to play at community college. I went to the same school because my old high school coach offered me an assistant coaching position there."

"Is that why your brother got to play there?" Alan asks. "Because of your old coach?"

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "He's the one who suggested to my brother that he play college ball there, when he was discouraged that no four-year colleges would accept him."

"Just out of curiosity," Alan begins. "Why didn't any universities want him? Was he any good in high school?"

"Oh, he was the best." Lucas says. "Even better than me." Lucas smirks.

"You played basketball?" Alan asks. "Do you still?"

"A little now and then down at the park." Lucas says. "But other than that, not really. I used to coach for the Tree Hill Ravens though."

"Ah, that's cool." Alan says.

"I gotta say," Lucas begins. "Talking to you now, you really don't seem like the depressed type."

"I'm not the depressed type." Alan says. "Like I said, I've never been depressed before -- until recently."

"OK." Lucas replies. "Well, did anything happen recently that upset you? Did you maybe really start to think about graduating?"

"Yeah." Alan says. "I've been thinking about how all of my friends got into these great universities, and I'm stuck going to a community college. I mean, a junior college might have worked for you and your brother, but I'd still rather go to a four-year right away."

"And for what?" Lucas asks. "To pay all of that money in fees while you figure out what you want to major in? That's what junior colleges are for. Go for two years, complete your G.E., then transfer, and complete your major courses for your last two years. Like you said before."

"But it's more than that." Alan admits. "I mean, just the thought of leaving high school scares the hell out of me. I mean, what if I don't decide on a major?"

"You will." Lucas says. "Just don't rush it. What you want to do will come naturally to you. Do you know I didn't know I wanted to be a counselor until last year? In high school, I wanted to play professional basketball. Then I found out I had a heart condition, so that dream went out the window. Then I wanted to be an author, and that's what I became. I have written two books. Then I was a basketball coach, and now here I am doing this."

"I had no idea." Alan says. "That's interesting."

"You know," Lucas begins. "I think you would benefit from meeting some of my friends. Do you have time for a couple introductions?"

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Peyton is in her office talking on the phone. Skills and Jamie enter the room -- Peyton sees them.

"I'll call you later, OK?" Peyton asks, speaking into the phone, then hangs up. "Skills. Jamie. Hey!"

"Hi, Aunt Peyton!" Jamie says.

"Come give your Aunt Peyton a hug!" Peyton says, reaching out her arms. Jamie gives her a hug, as she hugs back.

"Are you busy?" Skills asks.

"Why?" Peyton asks. "What's up?"

"You want to ask her, Jamie?" Skills asks.

Jamie nods, looking at Peyton.

"Uncle Skills and I are camping out in front of the mall tonight." Jamie explains. "Do you want to come with us?"

Peyton smiles, looking at Skills.

"Are you serious?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah." Skills nods. "There's this _Wii _game he wants for his birthday and if we're not one of the first ones in line tomorrow morning, we're not gonna be able to get it."

"Sure." Peyton says, looking down at Jamie. "I'm always down for a camp out. Just call me when we're ready."

"Well," Skills begins. "We're going to get the tent now, and get some snacks and stuff for the -- camp out. You can come now if you want."

"Sure, why not." Peyton says. "Sounds like fun."

"Yay!" Jamie says excitedly. "Lets go Aunt Peyton and Uncle Skills!"

Jamie grabs onto Skills' and Peyton's hands, getting in the middle of them, as they walk out of the office, with Peyton and Skills looking at each other laughing.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Library. Ashley is sitting at one of the tables, listening to her ipod. Suddenly, Josh walks up from behind her, tapping her on the shoulder sneakingly. Ashley jumps a bits, takes off her ear plugs, and turns around.

"You dork." Ashley says. "What are you trying to do?"

"Get your attention maybe?" Josh asks.

"Or scare me?" Ashley says.

"Sorry." Josh says. "Well, thanks for showing up."

"It was tempting not to, trust me." Ashley says. "It's tuna surprise today."

"Gross." Josh says.

"You know," Ashley begins. "If it weren't for choosing my best friend for your girlfriend, I'd say you have bad taste."

"Speaking of Anna," Josh begins, as he sits down. "Can we get to how I'm going to ask her to prom?"

"Do you remember when you guys first got together?" Ashley asks.

"Of course." Josh says. "Her ex-boyfriend had just broken up with her, and I took her to the movies."

"Well, that's it then." Ashley says.

"What's it?" Josh asks.

"God." Ashley says. "Do I havae to spell out everything for you?"

"Yeah." Josh nods. "When it's not obvious what you're saying."

"OK." Ashley says. "But first, does your friend Eddie still work at the movie theater?"

"Yeah." Josh replies.

"_That's _your in." Ashley tells him. "Come buy me some tuna in the cafeteria, and I'll explain what I mean further."

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Nathan's office. Nathan is sitting at his desk, as suddenly Rachel and Cooper walk in with the baby. Nathan stands up.

"Look who it is." Nathan says, smiling at his baby son. "It's Nathan Jr. How are ya, buddy?"

The baby laughs as he tries to reach Nathan with his little hands and arms. Rachel, Cooper, and Nathan chuckle at the baby.

"So," Nathan begins. "How are you two doing?"

"We're great." Cooper says smiling at Rachel. Rachel smiles back.

"So," Nathan begins, looking at Cooper. "You said you had something big to tell me on the phone. What is it?"

"Well," Cooper begins, as he looks at Rachel, then back at Nathan. "I proposed to Rachel."

"_What_?" Nathan asks. "Seriously?"

Cooper and Rachel nod, smiling.

"Well," Nathan begins. "She said 'yes', right?"

"Obviously." Cooper replies.

"That's great!" Nathan says, giving Cooper a hug. Nathan then looks at Rachel. "You too." Nathan hugs Rachel. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Rachel says.

"So," Nathan begins. "When's the big day?"

"We haven't decided on a date yet." Cooper says. "But there is something I wanted to ask you."

"What's that?" Nathan asks.

"Will you be my best man, Nate?" Cooper asks.

"Well, I don't know, let me think about it." Nathan says, taking a pause. "Of course I will, Coop!" Nathan gives Cooper another hug. Cooper hugs back. "So, do you guys know where you're going to have it? Tree Hill?"

"We haven't exactly decided that, either." Rachel says.

"So, basically," Nathan begins, looking at Cooper. "You asked, '_Will you marry me?_', Rachel said, '_Yes_,' and neither one of you have discussed anything about it since." Nathan jokes, with a half smile.

"Basically, yeah." Rachel laughs. "We've kinda been focusing on the making out part, rather then figuring out the details part."

"Say no more." Nathan says, putting his hands stop, signaling 'stop.'

Rachel and Cooper chuckle.

"Hey." Cooper says to Rachel. "Can you and the baby wait out in the car? I want to talk to Nate alone for a second."

"OK." Rachel nods. "Sure." Rachel turns to Nathan. "Good seeing you again, Nate."

"You too, Rachel." Nathan smiles. "Congratulations again."

Rachel walks out with her son. Nathan looks at Cooper wondering.

"So, what's the real reason you proposed?" Nathan asks, jokingly. "You got her pregnant, didn't you?"

"May I remind you, my little nephew, that baby Rachel was holding is _yours_." Cooper says.

Nathan chuckles and nods.

"Speaking of that, actually." Cooper says. "Listen, that's yours and Rachel's son. Just because I'm marrying her and will be obviously living with her and the baby, doesn't mean I'm going to take over your role as the Dad to your son. Rachel will be my wife, and we'll have kids of our own. That baby is yours, Nate. I'm not trying to give your son a substitute father."

"I know." Nathan nods. "I would never have thought that."

"I know you wouldn't." Cooper says. "I just wanted to say that, for the record."

"And I am going to start seeing him more." Nathan says. "There's just been a lot going on before. But now that everything has settled down in my life, I am going to start seeing my son every week."

"Good." Cooper replies. "And maybe you and Haley can watch him for a weekend or something every once in awhile."

"I'd like that." Nathan says.

"And Haley won't mind, right?" Cooper asks.

"Oh, no, not at all." Nathan says. "Like I said before, the drama is a thing of the past. Everything has settled down now."

"Alright." Cooper says. "Well, I'll let you get back to work."

"I probably should, huh?" Nathan asks. "Hey. Keep your calendar open, k, man? I have a feeling Lucas and I will be throwing you a bachelor's party soon."

"Right on. Can't wait for that." Cooper says, as he buddy punches Nathan's arm. "See ya later, Nate." Cooper turns toward the door.

"Hey, Coop." Nathan calls out.

Cooper turns around.

"Yeah?" Cooper asks.

"I'm glad to see you happy, and engaged to a great girl." Nathan says. "You told me last year you really wanted to start settling down in your life and find someone special. Looks like you've done just that. Congratulations, Coop."

Cooper smiles.

"Thanks, man." Cooper says.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill mall. Skills and Peyton are walking around the mall with Jamie in front of them. They are all eating a cup of ice cream.

"So," Skills begins. "How's your music stuff going?"

"Pretty excellent, actually." Peyton says. "T.R.I.C.'s pulling in a lot of money right now. I'm getting a lot of popular bands to play, too. And I'm starting a label for this really talented, young girl -- Michelle, is her name."

"Sounds like you got a full plate right now." Skills says.

"I do." Peyton nods. "Keeping myself busy. I'm a busy girl these days."

Skills chuckles.

"That's good." Skills says.

"So," Peyton begins. "What about you? How's your new coaching job going?"

"Great." Skills replies. "It's really cool working with Nathan, and I love coaching those high school kids. I guess I'm keeping busy, too."

"So," Peyton begins. "You're doing well without Bevin then?"

"Yeah." Skills replies. "Her loss, right?"

Peyton nods.

"Absolutely." Peyton replies.

"So, anyway --" Skills begins to say, as Jamie stops, and begins to point.

"Look!" Jamie says pointing. "There's the tent store. Lets go in now!"

"Alright, sport." Skills says. "We can do that now. It is why we came here, right?" Skills grins toward Peyton.

"Yeah." Peyton laughs lightly.

Skills and Peyton walk into the tent/camping store. A sales associate approaches them in a friendly way.

"Hi, welcome in." The associate smiles. "Can I help you find anything today?"

"Yeah, actually." Skills nods. "We're looking for a tent."

"Well," The associate begins. "Are you looking for any specific qualities? We have tents with separate (she begins to use air quotes) 'bedrooms' and just standard tents as well with one big opening and no (she uses air quotes again) 'walls.'"

"I think the standard size is all we need." Skills says.

"OK." The associate nods. "If you three will follow me, I'll be glad to show you our basic tents."

Skills, Peyton, and Jamie proceed to follow the associate.

"Do you have any tents that I can hook-up _Wii _to?" Jamie asks.

"Oh, sorry, honey." The associate says. "You'll need a generator for _that _kind of stuff."

"Aw, man." Jamie says disappointed. Skills and Peyton chuckles.

"So," The associate says, turning toward Skills and Peyton. "Where are you taking your little boy camping?"

Skills and Peyton glance at each other humorously

"Oh, no no." Peyton shakes her head.

"Yeah." Skills says. "We're not --" Skills begins. "-- We aren't --uh."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The associate apologizes. "I just assumed -- um --" The associate stops. "Anyway, here's our one (she uses air quotes) 'room' tents. Do any look like a good match?"

"I like this one." Skills says, approaching one of the tents on display. "It has a cool screen for when you want the tent closed, but still look out and see outside. And, oh, look over here. It has windows, too. Awesome."

"Yes," The associate nods. "Tents have become more like little houses, haven't they?"

"Can we get it Uncle Skills?" Jamie asks. "I like it, too!"

"Yeah, I think so." Skills nods. "What do you think, Peyton?"

"I like it." Peyton says. "It's a keeper I think."

"We'll take it." Skills says to the associate.

"OK, good choice." The associate smiles. "Just out of curiosity though, are the three of you _planning _a camping trip, or --"

"No." Skills says. "We're actually just buying this to camp outside this mall tonight."

"Oh." The associate says, confused.

"We're trying to get this little guy here a video game," Skills begins, explaining. "And it's so popular it's going to sell out within minutes of the store opening in the morning. So, this is our way of guaranteeing a first spot in the line come tomorrow morning."

"Ah, very smart of you." The associate says. "Well, if that'll be all for you today, lets get you checked out up front. OK?"

Skills nods. The associate goes up to the register.

"She looked at us kinda weird, huh?" Skills asks Peyton.

"Well, to be fair," Peyton begins. "_I _looked at you strangely when you and Jamie came to T.R.I.C. and informed me of this plan." Peyton chuckles.

"Oh, you _know _you're glad we took you away from your work." Skills says.

"Oh, yes." Peyton says, as they proceed to the register with Jamie.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Nathan's office. Lucas and Alan knock on Nathan's door. They see Nathan inside, waving them in. They walk inside.

"Hey, Luke." Nathan says, standing up. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Alan." Lucas says. "Alan, this is my brother -- Nathan."

"Nice to meet you, Alan." Nathan says shaking Alan's hand.

"You too." Alan says.

"Alan's a student here." Lucas says. "He's a senior, and he came by today to talk. He's, uh, having a little trouble with coming to terms with accepting graduation is coming up, and his plans for the future."

"All very common stuff for a high school senior -- trust me." Nathan tells Alan.

"I told him my friends were once in the same shoes as him." Lucas says. "I thought you could offer him some advice or something. Tell him about when you were his age."

"Sure, of course." Nathan nods.

"Thanks, man." Lucas says. "Well, I'll let the two of you talk."

"Hey, Luke." Nathan says. "Did you hear about Rachel and Cooper?"

"What about Rachel and Cooper?" Lucas asks.

"They just stopped by here a little while ago." Nathan says. "They're getting married."

"Well, wow." Lucas says, unexpectedly. "That's awesome for them. She's not pregnant again, is she?"

"No." Nathan says, shaking his head. "At least, I don't think she is."

"You know," Lucas begins. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was. This is Tree Hill, after all."

"Right." Nathan chuckles. "So, I was thinking we gotta throw Coop a hell of a bachelor's party."

"Hell yeah." Lucas says. "We can start planning that soon."

"Alright, cool." Nathan says. "Alright. I'll see you later man. I think Alan's getting bored listening to us talking about our boring, adult lives."

"Oh, no." Alan says. "I love bachelor's parties. I'm looking forward to the first one I get to go to."

"I bet." Lucas chuckles. "Alright. See you later, you guys."

Lucas steps out. Nathan and Alan sit down.

"So," Alan begins. "Who's Rachel and Cooper, anyway?"

"Cooper's our Uncle." Nathan replies. "And Rachel is a friend of ours since high school. She's also the mother of one of my sons."

"Woah." Alan says. "I thought that stuff only happened on T.V. soaps."

"I'm living proof it happens in real life, too." Nathan says. "Anyway, so, what's this I heard? You don't want to graduate in three months?"

"It's not that I don't _want _to." Alan says. "It's just that I'm afraid for what's going to follow."

"Well, I could offer you a popular saying right now." Nathan says. "The only thing to fear is fear itself."

"Doesn't help much." Alan admits.

"Look," Nathan begins. "Like I said when Lucas was here, every high school senior goes through what you are right now to some extent. Do you have _any_ plans for after high school?"

"Community college." Alan shrugs.

"That's something." Nathan says. "Hell, that's what Lucas and I did after high school."

"Yeah, he told me your old high school basketball coach suggested it." Alan says.

Nathan nods.

"I made mistakes in high school and because of those mistakes no university wanted to touch me." Nathan says. "It might not have been the path I envisioned for myself, but very rarely do things work out how you expect them to. You just have to roll with the changes and don't let them stop you from moving forward."

"So," Alan begins. "What are you saying? I should just roll with the fact high school's pretty much over and I need to move on with my life to the next part of it?"

"I'm saying I had the cards stacked against me a lot more than you do." Nathan says. "I pulled through it, put my time into community college, paid by dues there, and I got to play in a few _NBA _games eventually. You don't have the same bad luck I did. I'm sure you could get into any four-year school that you wanted."

"Yeah, maybe." Alan says. "But I don't want to go to some university where I'm the only one who doesn't have a major. At least at community college there's a lot of people like me who don't know what they want to do -- that's why they're where they are."

"Well, first of all, you're wrong." Nathan says. "Not everyone at a four-year college knows what they want their major to be. And second, that's fine starting at a community college. Hell, that's all I went to. Point is, you have plenty of time to figure things out. I'm twenty-three and I'm just now thinking of going back for my last two years for a B.A."

"Yeah?" Alan asks.

"I've actually been thinking about it since last year." Nathan admits. "To help support my family better. But I never ended up going back."

"Why not?" Alan asks.

"Life got in the way." Nathan says. "My wife had a bad car accident. We were having a lot of issues. That girl, Rachel, had just given birth to my son. That's why you should get all four years of college done while you're still young, before you get married and have kids."

"Do you regret getting married and having kids before you finished school?" Alan asks.

"Well, I don't regret falling in love with my wife or marrying her." Nathan says. "And I certainly don't regret either of my sons. But sometimes when I look back to my junior year of high school, I wonder what I was thinking in getting married so young."

"You got married in high school?" Alan asks.

"Yeah, I know, hard to believe." Nathan says. "Does talking about everything help ease your nerves?"

"A little." Alan nods. "Feeling better about not having a specific plan."

"You know what else could help?" Nathan asks. "Talking to a college advisor, maybe at the community college you plan to go to. And ask them for help with choosing a major, and possible careers associated with specific majors. They'll ask you about your interests and whatnot and suggest some majors that might work for you."

"I'll definitely look into doing that." Alan says. "So, what about you? Are you ever going to stop putting if off, and finish your last two years?"

"I need to." Nathan says. "I will."

"No offense," Alan begins. "But you need to stop talking about it, and just do it. Otherwise, you never will get around to it. Life always gets in the way of your plans, if you let it. There's always going to be something going on. You can't let life's unexpectedness stop you from finishing school."

"Hey." Nathan says, smirking. "Who's suppose to be giving who advice here?"

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Parking lot. Skills, Peyton, and Jamie are walking up to the school together. Suddenly, they see Haley walking toward them.

"Well, look who it all is." Haley says to Peyton and Skills, then looking down at Jamie. "Hey, buddy."

"Hi, momma." Jamie says.

"You done for the day?" Skills asks.

"Yeah." Haley nods. "Just finished my last class of the day. What are you three up to?"

"We were actually about to ask you if it would be OK if Jamie camped out with us at the mall tonight." Skills says.

"For?" Haley asks.

"For a _Wii _game he really wants that will be sold out very early tomorrow morning." Skills says.

"Well, um," Haley begins. "Nathan and I actually had a movie night planned for the three of us tonight. We were kinda looking forward to it."

"Aw, man!" Jamie says.

"I thought you loved movies, Jimbob?" Haley asks.

"I do." Jamie admits. "But _tonight _I'd rather camp out with Uncle Skills and Aunt Peyton for my _Wii _game."

"Sorry, buddy." Haley says. "It's family night tonight. That means _everyone _in our family has to be there."

"Darn it!" Jamie says, turning around to Skills. "Sorry, Uncle Skills. I guess I have to bail tonight."

Skills laughs.

"It's OK, squirt." Skills says. "I understand. But, hey, Aunt Peyton and I are still camping out, so don't you worry about that."

"See?" Haley asks Jamie. "You can watch the movie with your Dad and I, and Aunt Peyton and Uncle Skills are going to camp out all night to get your game for you. Did you tell them thank you?"

Jamie turns to Peyton and Skills.

"Thank you Aunt Peyton." Jamie says, giving her a hug.

"Oh, you're welcome, Jamie." Peyton replies.

"Thank you, Uncle Skills." Jamie saying, hugging him.

"Oh, of course, shorty." Skills says. "_I _want this game, too, dog."

"Yeah!" Jamie says, as he gives Skills a high-five.

Haley chuckles.

"Alright, buddy." Haley says. "Time to get out of here and get ready for the movies. Where do you want to go to dinner?"

"Um," Jamie begins, as he touches his chin with his finger, thinking. "The ice cream place!"

"Alright." Haley says, putting her hand on Jamie's head. "Lets go. We'll continue the whole where-to-go-for-dinner discussion in the car." Haley turns to Skills and Peyton. "Have fun tonight, you guys."

Skills and Peyton smiles and wave 'bye,' as Haley and Jamie walk away.

"You are still down for this, right?" Skills asks.

"Oh, of course." Peyton says, putting her arm around him, buddy-like. "We never hang out, just the two of us. This should be fun."

Skills nods, as they walk back to his car.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Gymnasium. Nathan and Alan are standing on the court, as Nathan is holding a basketball, and begins bouncing it, then he shoots it and makes it into the net.

"You see," Nathan begins, catching the ball as it drops through the net. "That's why I love basketball so much, and continue to play it for fun."

"Why's that?" Alan asks.

"It's a sure thing, for me at least." Nathan says. "I know I'm going to make the ball in the net, pretty much every time. You see, Alan, no one likes being unsure about themselves or about their future. That's why I'm lucky in that way. Thanks to basketball, I've always had something in my life that I was sure about. You just need to find what you're sure of. But until then, you'll be OK. Trust me."

Alan nods.

"Thanks for talking to me about this for so long." Alan says. "I really appreciate it. And it has helped a lot."

"Anytime." Nathan says. "My old high school basketball coach was always more than just a basketball coach to me and Lucas. And I'll always remember him and be grateful toward him for that. I'm glad I get to follow in Whitey's footsteps now, and also be more than a basketball coach. I hope I'll get to continue to help students like yourself."

"I'm sure you will." Alan says.

Suddenly, Lucas walks into the gymnasium and sees them talking.

"How's it going, gentlemen?" Lucas asks, approaching them.

"Great." Nathan replies. "I've really enjoyed talking to this guy."

"Clock-wise." Alan says. "Thanks, Mr. Scott, for suggesting this. It has helped me out a lot."

"Did you have him talk to Peyton yet?" Nathan asks. "She could help him out, too."

"Oh, uh, no." Lucas says. "I haven't done that."

"Who's Peyton?" Alan asks. "Why can't I talk to her? I mean, if you think it'll help?"

"Peyton is my _ex_-wife." Lucas says.

"Oh." Alan replies, getting it. "Say no more."

"Anyway," Lucas begins. "I am still not done with you, though. While you were talking to Nathan, I researched around and printed out a bunch of information on different college majors. I have everything in my office."

"Thanks again." Alan says.

"If you want," Lucas says. "We can go over everything right now, while we get something to eat somewhere close by. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. My treat."

"Really?" Alan asks. "That's really nice. Usually guidance counselors are so impersonable."

"So," Lucas begins. "You down?"

"Yeah, of course." Alan says.

"You wanna come, Nate?" Lucas asks.

"Na." Nathan declines. "I actually have plans with Haley and Jamie tonight. But you guys have fun."

"Alright." Lucas says. "Hey, Alan. Why don't you head to my office, and I'll catch up to you."

"OK." Alan says. "Hey. Thanks again, Nathan."

Nathan nods, as Alan walks out of the gym.

"Thanks for the help, Nate." Lucas says. "I knew you were the perfect guy to talk to him."

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "You got that right."

"Well, have fun tonight with Haley and Jamie." Lucas says.

"I will." Nathan nods.

Lucas turns to walk out.

"Hey, Luke." Nathan calls out, then Lucas turns around.

"Yeah?" Lucas asks.

"I know you used to take Anna out to restaurants when you were counseling her." Nathan says. "Just try not to date this one too, k, man?" Nathan smirks at him.

Lucas laughs.

"You better watch it, little brother." Lucas says.

**Cut To:**

Recording studio. Michelle is standing in there, as she proceeds to put headphones on. Suddenly, Haley and Jamie walk in the door on the other side of the glass. Michelle takes off her headphones, and waves to Haley. Haley, and Jamie, wave back, as Haley presses the intercom button.

"You really are a rockstar, huh?" Haley asks, through the intercom.

Haley and Jamie walk through the door to where Michelle is at.

"I just wanted to see how you were coming along." Haley says.

"Oh, fine." Michelle replies. "You wanna hear what I've been practicing?"

"Sure." Haley replies. "Oh, but first, I'd like you to meet my five, soon-to-be six, year old son, Jamie."

"Aw," Michelle says sweetly. "He's adorable."

"Michelle, Jamie." Haley says as she begins to introduce them. "Jamie, this is a friend of mine -- Michelle."

"Hi, Jamie." Michelle says. "It's such a pleasure to meet you."

Jamie proceeds to grab Haley's leg and half-way hides behind her.

"He's a little shy when meeting new faces." Haley explains. "My friend was babysitting, and I just picked him up. My husband and I, and this little guy, are going to the movies tonight together."

"How sweet." Michelle comments.

"Alright." Haley says. "Let me hear a song or two -- or three -- before Jamie and I take off."

"K." Michelle says, as she puts on her headphones again.

As Michelle begins to sing, Haley picks up Jamie and stands there holding him while listening to Michelle's song.

**Cut To:**

**-- THAT NIGHT --**

Tree Hill mall. Outside, in front of a store called, "_Buy. Sell. Trade. Gaming._" Peyton and Skills approach the store, as they carry a folded-up tent. They set it down onto the cement.

"Alright, blondie." Skills says. "I'll set up the tent. You go back to the car and get the blankets and snacks, and, oh, my little TV, too."

"Alright, blackie." Peyton chuckles. "Keys."

Skills tosses his keys to Peyton. Peyton catches them, as she walks away. Skills proceeds to set up the tent.

**Cut To:**

Movie theater. Anna and Josh are sitting together watching a movie. Anna is wiping tears from her eyes. Josh has his arm around her. Suddenly, the screen goes black and the credits begin to roll. Anna proceeds to stand up.

"Hey, wait a second." Josh says, pulling Anna back down.

"What?" Anna asks, half-way standing up. "It's over. This is generally the time when people stand up and walk out of the theater."

"I just want to sit here with you until the credits are done." Josh says.

"Aw." Anna says sweetly. "OK. You got me." Anna sits back down. Josh again puts his arm around her. Anna rests her head on his shoulder.

Moments later, two ushers walk into the theater. They look up in Josh's direction and both gives him a thumbs up. Josh gives them a thumbs up back, as the two ushers proceed to the movie screen.

"Eddie," The one usher begins. "What time you off?"

"Got two more hours here." Eddie replies. "You ready for this?"

The other usher nods.

"I hope it works." The usher says.

The two ushers get on both sides of the screen and grabs onto a rope with their hand that was hanging in the air. As the credits end and people begin walking out, the two ushers pull on the ropes, which brings down a huge sign that covers the whole screen. It reads, "_Anna, will you go to prom with me?_"

Up in the row of seats, Anna is smiling sweetly and in disbelief. Josh is down on one knee holding a corsage up, nervously smiling. Anna looks at him.

"Oh, my God." Anna says. "You went through all of this for me? And even when you _knew _we would be going to prom together?"

"I wanted to make it official." Josh says. "And I wanted to do it in a way you would never forget."

"Baby," Anna begins. "Mission accomplished."

Josh smiles.

"Now get back up here so you can pin that corsage on me and I can kiss you." Anna tells him.

Josh sits back next to Anna, as he carefully pins the corsage on the right side of her shirt. She looks down and smiles.

"This is so sweet." Anna says. "Thank you, Josh, for making me feel like I'm the most special girl in the world. How did you come up with this idea, anyway?"

"Oh," Josh begins. "I had a little help."

"So how about we get to that kiss?" Anna asks.

Josh places his hand on Anna's cheek and begins to kiss her slowly and passionately on the lips. Anna smiles, as she kisses Josh back.

**Cut To:**

Recording studio. Michelle is singing with her headphones on, by herself. There's no one else there.

**Cut To:**

Movie theater. Parking lot. Nathan, Haley, and Jamie get out of their car.

"Do we know what we want to see?" Nathan asks.

"I'm not even sure what's playing." Haley admits. "I think Jamie just wanted to see the list of movies at the box office first. Right, Jimbob?"

"Right, momma." Jamie nods. "Can we go to the snack stand after we get the tickets?"

"I don't think so, buddy." Nathan says. "We just ate dinner."

"And now it's time for dessert." Jamie says.

"No, no." Nathan says. "We all had dessert at the restaurant."

"OK." Jamie says, making a sad face, as he continues walking with them.

"So, how was your day, baby?" Nathan asks Haley.

"Oh, fine." Haley replies. "I finally chose someone in my class for the solo act in that school concert coming up. How was your day?"

"Interesting." Nathan replies. "Eventful. Lucas and I had a talk about Dan on the river court. I found out Rachel and Cooper are getting married. Lucas and I decided we're going to throw Cooper's bachelor party. And I helped Lucas out with one of his students."

"Woah, hold on." Haley says. "Bachelor party? I don't think so, mister."

"Oh, come on, Hales." Nathan says. "My uncle's getting married. Besides, what's the big deal? Lucas and I threw one for each other when we both got married."

"Fine, have your sleezy party, if you must." Haley says, as she looks down at Jamie walking with them, and then begins to whisper quietly to Nathan. "But if you get one of those skanky hoes pregnant, we're done for good."

Haley begins to walk with Jamie, leaving Nathan a little behind.

"Hales --" Nathan begins, surprised and shocked.

Haley turns around.

"Kidding." Haley says. "Jeez, babe. Lighten up a little."

Haley smiles and chuckles at him, as he puts his arm around her, and she begins to walk closer to him.

**Cut To:**

Outside of Tree Hill mall. There's a few tents set up in front of the store, and also a few people sitting on lawn chairs.

**Cut To:**

Inside a tent. Skills and Peyton are sitting on some blankets, with a bag of chips and cookies opened, and drinking some beers and water.

"I gotta admit," Skills begins. "I never pictured you to be a beer girl. Wine, sure. Vodka, yeah. But straight-up beer?"

"Hey." Peyton says. "I can roll as one of the guys, you know."

Skills chuckles.

"So," Skills begins. "How disappointed did Jamie look when Haley said he couldn't come with us?"

"Really, really disappointed." Peyton says. "Poor kid."

"He's really cute, though." Skills says. "I adore that kid."

"I can tell you do." Peyton says. "Nathan and Haley notice, too. They love you for that, you know."

"Yeah." Skills says. "I hope I have a son like him one day."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Peyton says. "You think about having kids?"

"All the time." Skills nods. "I am getting up there, you know, Sawyer."

"Well, I hope that's not true, because we are the same age." Peyton laughs.

"Please, you look younger than I do, though." Skills says. "You still look as young and pretty as you did in high school."

"Thanks, Skills." Peyton says. "I just hope you will still be able to say that when I'm thirty and forty."

Skills chuckles.

"I'll tell you," Skills begins, with a smirk. "Even if it ain't true then."

"Hey!" Peyton says, laughing. "Don't make me hit you with this." Peyton says holding up am empty beer bottle.

Skills laughs.

"You know, seriously, speaking of kids." Skills says. "You are really going to make a terrific mother some day."

Peyton stops smiling, looking down.

"Oh, my God." Skills says. "I'm an idiot. I'm sorry, Peyton. I wasn't even thinking."

"It's OK, Skills." Peyton assures him. "You were just saying something nice to me."

Skills nods, silent.

"I am over that, you know." Peyton says. "It happened a long time ago. At least, it _feels _like it happened a long time ago. It's fine to talk about."

"I know what you mean." Skills says. "How you feel like that happened so long ago. It's hard to believe just a month ago I was with Bevin. Seems like a whole lot longer than that."

"Kinda like Lucas and me." Peyton says.

"And there's another topic I'm cautious in bringing up." Skills says.

Peyton chuckles.

"Don't worry." Peyton says. "_I'm _the one who mentioned the L word. So, you're safe." Peyton winks.

"I know you are both over each other and all." Skills says. "But are you guys going to at least be friends again?"

"Luke and I will always be friends, you know?" Peyton says. "We'll always have a connection. You don't go through as much as we have with someone and just stop feeling _anything _for that person. But if your question is will we be the kind of friends who talk and hang out regularly, and who go to each other for advice and whatnot -- then I have no idea. Maybe with time we will become those kind of friends? I don't know." Peyton shrugs.

"I hate to see two people who were so much in love as you and Luke were, who were married even," Skills begins. "Have such a bad fall out."

"The really tough part is even when we weren't together before, we were still close friends." Peyton says. "And now, we're not. Too much has happened between us to go back to that friendship. Like I said, maybe some day in the future we'll be able to. But not now."

"Well, you know," Skills begins. "I'll always be one of your close friends, Sawyer."

"No." Peyton says, shaking her head. "You'll always be one of my very _best _friends. Baldie." Peyton grins.

Peyton rubs Skills' bald head, as he laughs with her.

**Cut To:**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"You never know when someone might be just around the corner, just waiting to change your life in a huge and significant way."_

Georgia. Jake's house. Jake and his daughter Jenny walk into the front door, closing it behind them. He puts down his jacket.

"Did you have fun with your mom today?" Jake asks.

"Yes!" Jenny smiles. "She took me to get pizza, and then we went to the beach."

"Sounds like a blast." Jake begins. "OK, honey. Go brush your teeth and then go to bed, k? We'll talk more tomorrow."

Jenny nods, proceeding down the hallway to the bathroom. Jake walks down the hall and into his bedroom. He takes a photo album out from under his bed and opens it, as he sits on the bed. He pulls out a photo of Brooke and Peyton in bridesmaid dresses at Nathan and Haley's wedding last year. He smiles looking at the picture. He then closes the album, placing it back under the bed, and standing up. Suddenly, Jenny approaches his door way.

"Goodnight, Daddy." Jenny says.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Jake replies back.

Jenny walks away, to her room. Jake goes to take off his shoes, and then lays down on his bed. He reaches over to his night stand, picking up a small jewelry box. He opens it up as it's above his head, in his hands, revealing a diamond engagement ring. He stares at it with a smile on his face.

**Cut To:**

**-- LATER THAT NIGHT --**

Tree Hill mall. Outside. Inside the tent. Peyton and Skills, beginning to look tired, begin to close up the bag of chips and close the water bottles. Skills is in a t-shirt and boxers. Peyton is in a night gown.

"Can't believe we still have chips left." Skills says.

"Yeah, I know." Peyton winks. "Especially with _you _here."

Skills smiles.

"Alright." Skills says. "Lets set the alarm on _both _of our phones. There's no use in camping out in front of the store if we over sleep."

"Oh, God." Peyton says. "That would suck if we did."

Skills sets the alarm on each of their phones, and then sets them down.

"Alright." Skills says. "Ready for bed, Sawyer?"

Peyton nods, as they both lay down on their sleeping bags.

"Oh, shoot." Peyton says. "We forgot to zip up the tent."

"Oh, I got it." Skills says.

"No, I'll do it." Peyton insists.

As they both proceed to sit up to close up the tent's zipper, they come really close to bumping each other's heads. They look at each other, just an inch away from each other's face.

"Oh, sorry." Peyton apologizes.

"Yeah." Skills says. "_That _could've been painful."

Still, neither of them move from their close positions. They begin to look into each other's eyes.

"I never noticed your eyes so closely before." Skills says. "A guy could get lost in those baby blues."

"Yeah." Peyton says. "I never noticed you had a little birth mark right next to your nose -- right _here_." Peyton says, touching the mark with her hand. "It's kinda cute."

As Peyton still is touching Skills' face, they get silent, and look at each other. Suddenly, They begin to kiss each other on the lips. A moment later, they stop.

"Woah." Peyton says. "I, uh, --I--"

"The zipper." Skills suddenly calls out, as he proceeds to zip up the tent. "Alright then. We can go to sleep now."

Peyton and Skills awkwardly lay back down. They both look up at the tent's top.

"Hey, Sawyer." Skills says. "That actually felt nice, what we did just now."

"Yeah." Peyton agrees. "We're both single, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Skills says, as they both quickly sit up again, and begin to kiss each other on the lips, with their hands on each other's faces.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	44. Hookups, Proposals, Betrayals, Oh My!

**Season 6. Chapter 6.22 (44). ****Season Finale****. 'Hook-ups, Proposals, Betrayals, Oh My!'**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"How many days or moments can you look back on and say, 'That's when it all changed for me -- that was the day.'? I can do that for quite a few days in my life. For instance, when my ex-wife had a miscarriage, when my best friend, Haley, got into a car accident, when I signed the divorce papers, ending my marriage, when I kissed my now ex-girlfriend, Anna, when my father shot my uncle, when one of my students shot my father, when I saw my nephew and little sister being born, when I got fired from a job at my old high school, when my good friend, Brooke, was dianogsed with cancer -- and when she was cured of that same cancer. Those are just a few of the days that impacted my life in some way, for better or worse. We all have days that are significant for one reason or another, good or bad. And the funny thing is, we always know what day or moment will be the one to change us forever as we're living it. So, I ask, what's that day for you?"_

Tree Hill mall. Outside gaming store. Peyton and Skills are sleeping next to each other, very closely, on top of the sleeping bags. Suddenly, they wake up at the same time, as their alarm goes off.

"Woah." Skills says. "That's loud."

"Yeah." Peyton says, rubbing her eyes. "God, is it."

Skills glances at Peyton embarrassingly.

"What?" Peyton asks.

"Uh," Skills begins. "I think I had an interesting dream last night."

Peyton looks awkward, looking away.

"Yeah?" Peyton asks. "I think I had the same dream."

"What was yours of?" Skills asks.

"Oh," Peyton begins. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Yeah." Skills says. "Same with my dream."

Skills and Peyton are now silent, not able to make eye contact with each other.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" Skills asks.

"If it was," Peyton says. "Then that was the most real dream I ever had."

"I knew it happened for real." Skills says. "Do you regret it?"

"No." Peyton replies. "I don't think so. I mean, it was unexpecting."

"That's for sure." Skills agrees.

"I liked it, though, you know, for the record." Peyton admits.

"Oh, me too." Skills nods. "Which is what makes this hard. I mean, you're my best friend's ex."

"The L name." Peyton says. "Right. Who knew two _friends_ could have kissed that much in a night, huh?"

"We are _good _friends, after all." Skills says. "Maybe we should put this whole kiss thing on hold, and go get Jamie's game."

"Yeah." Peyton says. "Before it sells out and this whole night would have been for nothing."

"Oh," Skills begins. "That night was definitely not for nothing."

"I agree." Peyton nods.

Peyton and Skills proceed to stand up and go to get out of the tent. Peyton and Skills begin to get out at the same time, when Skills backs up and stops.

"Sorry." Skills apologizes. "After you."

"Thanks." Peyton smiles. She gets out of the tent. "He's so polite -- and _fine_." Peyton whispers to herself.

Skills is still in the tent, proceeding to get out.

"What a nice and firm behind." Skills says to himself, as he gets all the way out of the tent, and smiles at Peyton standing there.

"You ready?" Peyton asks, looking inside the mall.

"Ready." Skills says, as he looks at all of the people behind them. "Oh, yes. We're first in line like I wanted."

**Cut To:**

Josh's house/bedroom. Josh and Anna are laying in his bed; Josh has his shirt off. They are under the covers. Anna is awake and looking at Josh, as Josh suddenly opens his eyes slowly and sees Anna.

"Hey you." Josh says, smiling.

"Good morning, sunshine." Anna smiles back.

Josh and Anna begin to hold each other's hands.

"You look beautiful this morning." Josh tells her.

Anna smiles, and then looks down.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Josh asks. "Where's your head at?"

"No, I'm great." Anna assures him. "Last night with you was great, and I'm so in love with you right now."

"I love you too, Anna." Josh says. "So, what's bothering you then? I can tell _something's _off."

"I'm just scared, I guess." Anna admits. "Last time I had sex with someone, I almost ended up pregnant."

"But that was just a scare." Josh says. "Anna, we were safe last night. You know that."

"I know." Anna nods. "I'm sorry. I'm overreacting. I guess last night was just really overwhelming for me. I mean, I know it wasn't my first time, but it's still a big deal to me."

"It is to me, too." Josh says. "We don't have to do it again, until you're absolutely ready."

"Really?" Anna asks. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course." Josh replies. "Lets just lay here for a few minutes, OK?"

"That sounds nice." Anna replies, as she cuddles into Josh's arms, and he puts his arms around her.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill airport. Greg and Michael walk out of their plane's gate door way with messenger bags over each of their shoulders. They look at each other as they walk toward a sign which says, '_Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina!_'

"Well," Michael begins. "Here we are -- _again_."

"Back in Tree Hill," Greg begins. "For good or bad. Right, little brother?"

"Right." Michael nods. "And a year after we left this place, too. Coincidental, much?"

"No, doofus, not at all." Greg says. "That's how we planned it. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Michael nods. "Sorry. That was a long flight."

"Alright, lets get out of here already." Greg says. "Airports make me sleepy."

Greg and Michael proceed to walk to the exit, to catch a cab.

**END OF TEASER.**

Lucas' house. Lucas is walking into his bedroom in his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He rubs his face, as he proceeds to sit on his bed. Just as he's about to fall back onto the bed, there's a knock on his bedroom door. Lucas moans, gets up, and answers the door. There in front of him stands Michael and Greg. Lucas looks very surprised.

"Oh, my God." Lucas says, unexpectedly. "Greg. Michael. Oh, my God."

"Yeah, I know." Greg says. "We were just as shocked to be back as you are to see us back."

"It's good seeing you." Lucas begins. "Both of you."

Lucas suddenly gives them both a hug, as Michael and Greg hug back, surprised.

"So," Lucas begins. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to visit our old coach," Greg begins. "And see how he was doing these days."

"Well, thank you." Lucas says. "Thank you. That's awesome of you guys to have thought of me after all of this time."

"So, how have you been, man?" Michael asks. "How's you and Peyton doing?"

"Peyton and I have been doing things separately these days." Lucas says.

"_No_." Greg says. "You two broke up?"

Lucas nods.

"No way." Michael says. "Since when?"

"The divorce papers were signed right after Christmas." Lucas says.

"I'm sorry, man." Greg apologizes. "That sucks."

"Thank you," Lucas begins. "But it's cool. I'm good."

"So," Michael begins. "Are you seeing any new girls?"

"Currently, no." Lucas says. "But I broke up with this girl, Anna, about a month ago."

"You dog." Greg says. "How long were you with her? Like two weeks?" Greg chuckles.

"About two months." Lucas says. "We broke up a few days after Valentine's Day."

"So," Michael begins. "What are you doing now?"

"Just working." Lucas says. "I think I'm going to take a break from dating for awhile."

"Really?" Greg asks, surprised. "Come on. You're still young, kind of." Greg smirks. "You should be out sewing your wild oats, and meeting new girls at bars every night."

"Usually sewing your wild oats comes _before _getting married." Lucas says.

"Yeah, well," Greg begins. "You obviously have more oats to sew or you wouldn't have gotten a divorce. So, you need to go sew your wild oats and _then _get into another serious relationship."

"I don't know, man. Bars, partying--it's not really my scene anymore. I'm suppose to be a teacher-figure, you know?" Lucas says. "Actually, I did meet two girls at this bar with my friend, Skills, a few weeks ago."

"Ah, let me guess." Greg says. "After your break-up with Anna."

Lucas nods.

"Anna," Lucas begins. "The high school senior."

"Woah, let me get this straight." Greg says. "You were dating a girl who was only a year older than _us_?" Greg gestures toward him and Michael.

Lucas nods, again.

"That's it." Greg says. "We have way too much catching up to do to be doing it in your door way. You still hang at the river court?"

"Now and then." Lucas replies.

"Well, lets go _now_ and get some lessons from the basketball coach." Greg says.

"Sure." Lucas replies, as he grabs the door knob and the three of them proceed to exit the room. "It's really good seeing you guys again."

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Jamie is sitting in the kitchen eating cereal. Haley and Nathan walk into the kitchen in their pajamas and see Jamie.

"Buddy," Haley begins. "You got up and made breakfast all by yourself?"

Jamie nods, as he puts a mouth-full of cereal into his mouth.

"Thank you for not talking with your mouth full, bud." Nathan says.

"You want anything to eat, babe?" Haley asks Nathan, as she goes over to the refrigerator and opens it.

Nathan walks up behind her, leaning into her as he kisses her on the neck.

"I wouldn't mind more of _that_." Nathan whispers to her.

"And who shot you with a horny arrow this morning?" Haley asks.

Nathan laughs.

"Come on." Nathan says. "I'll bring Jamie to school, and when I get back, we can --"

"-- We'll have to go to work, babe." Haley says. "But you can make an appointment with me for tonight, if you wish."

"Oh," Nathan chuckles. "Now I have to make an appointment with my own wife."

Haley pats him on the cheek with her hand.

"I'm going to get a shower." Haley says. "Maybe I'll stay in until you get back from taking Jamie to school." Haley winks at him, then looking over at Jamie. "Have a good day at school today, Jimmy Jam."

"Thank you, momma." Jamie replies. "Have fun at work."

"Thanks, buddy." Haley says, as she takes one last look at Nathan, and walks down the hall.

"Just about done that cereal, buddy?" Nathan asks his son.

"Almost." Jamie nods.

"K." Nathan replies, as he glances at the box of cereal sitting in front of Jamie on the counter. "What kind if this, anyway?" Nathan says, looking at the box. "_Reeses Puffs_? Boy, that sounds good for you."

"It is." Jamie says. "It tastes _very _good."

Nathan chuckles.

"Dad," Jamie begins. "Are you really gonna take me to school in your pajamas?"

"Oh, what?" Nathan asks, walking over to Jamie's side of the counter. "Do my pajamas embarrass you?" Nathan picks up Jamie and lifts him into the air, blowing into his stomach. "Can I do _this_ when I drop you off at school?"

"No!" Jamie says, as Nathan continues to twirl him around the air playfully.

**Cut To:**

Rachel/Cooper's house. Rachel is in the kitchen, washing a few dishes. She has her sleeves rolled up. Suddenly, Cooper walks in holding the baby and quietly sneaks up behind Rachel.

"Hey, you." Cooper whispers into Rachel's ear.

Rachel jumps a little, and turns off the faucet.

"Don't do that." Rachel says. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Come on." Cooper says.

"Fine." Rachel admits. "Maybe not quite a heart attack."

Cooper glances on the counter next to her and notices her engagement ring is there. He picks it up with his hand.

"Hey," Cooper begins. "Don't lose this."

"I was doing the dishes." Rachel says. "I didn't want it going down the drain." Rachel takes back the ring and puts it on her finger.

"It looks beautiful on you." Cooper says.

Rachel smiles sweetly. She suddenly pats her finger on the baby's nose.

"How's Nathan doing this morning?" Rachel asks in her 'baby talk.' "Is he hungry? You look hungry. Aw. Come here, sweetie."

Rachel takes the baby from Cooper's arms and holds him.

"Can you get his bottle?" Rachel asks.

"Sure." Cooper says, going to the refrigerator. He takes out the bottle and puts it into the microwave, to heat it up.

"Thanks." Rachel replies.

"So, hey." Cooper begins. "I think Nathan and Haley are right. We need to start discussing the details of our wedding."

"OK." Rachel replies. "Like what?"

"Well, for starters," Cooper begins. "Who are you going to be your bridesmaids?"

"Peyton and Brooke for sure." Rachel replies. "And Haley, too."

"Haley?" Cooper asks surprised. "Really?"

"I know Haley and I don't have the best track record --" Rachel begins.

"That's putting it quite nicely." Cooper interrupts.

"-- But she's a good person, and she's an awesome mother." Rachel says. "And that makes her bridesmaid worthy in my book. Besides, we have bonded a _few _times. Very few."

"Well, good luck with that." Cooper says. "And I mean with Haley."

"Oh, shut up." Rachel says. "Haley will say yes, and when she does, you're going to have to eat your words."

"That won't be a problem." Cooper says. "Especially if you're not going to make dinner like you aren't making breakfast."

Rachel playfully hits him, Cooper chuckles, as he gives her a kiss on the lips, wrapping his arms around her.

**Cut To:**

River court. Lucas is walking up to the court holding his basketball, as Greg and Michael are walking beside him.

"Man," Greg begins. "This place brings back memories. Remember when Michael and I held that tribute to Whitey here for you, and got all of the basketball team to come, too?"

"Yeah." Lucas nods, with a smile thinking of the memory. "How could I forget? I cried like a baby that day. Actually, I cried like a baby that _week_."

Greg and Michael chuckle, then Lucas starts to as well. Suddenly, Greg quickly moves toward Lucas.

"Think fast!" Greg shouts, as he takes the ball away from Lucas, and throwing the ball into the net smoothly.

"Nice." Lucas says. "Too bad I'm out of practice, though."

"Out of practice?" Michael asks. "How can that be? You're a basketball coach."

"Not anymore." Lucas informs them. "I'm a guidance counselor at Lakeside High now."

"Are you serious?" Greg asks, surprised. "So, you actually quit coaching for good this time?"

Lucas nods, and chuckles.

"That's right." Lucas says. "Remember my brother, Nathan? He's the head coach now and my other friend, Skills, is the assistant coach -- both at Lakeside High."

"You remember who transferred to Lakeside High last year, don't you?" Michael asks Greg.

"Susie Samson." Greg says.

"Oh, yeah." Lucas says. "Susie. I forgot about her."

"Yeah," Greg begins. "She just transferred to the next district over."

"I remember Haley telling me she transferred last year," Lucas begins. "But I assumed it was further away than Lakeside High."

"Haley James." Greg says to himself. "Man, I miss being in her class."

"Still got that high school crush on her, huh?" Lucas asks.

"Are her and Nathan still together?" Greg asks.

"Very funny." Lucas says.

"Hey." Michael says. "That's a legit question considering who we are talking about here."

"Very true." Lucas says. "So, Greg, is that the reason you came back? For Susie?"

Greg looks at his brother suddenly.

"No." Greg says. "We came back because we had a lot of time this past year to think about -- you know, the school shooting."

"Me too." Lucas says. "In fact, I was just talking about it with Nathan, and how if it weren't for my father taking that bullet a good, old student of mine wouldn't have his life to live right now, and if that was enough to justify thinking about him now."

"My life's worth a lot." Greg smirks. "Saving it is plenty to justify thinking about him now."

"Well, we concluded that it wasn't." Lucas says. "I mean, not your life. But because my father never did anything for other people. Even if it seemed to be a good deed, it always had to benefit him in some way."

"How did getting shot benefit him again?" Greg asks.

"He knew no one would ever talk to him if he stayed alive." Lucas says. "But he thought he had a chance of his sons forgiving him if he saved someone's life as the last thing he did with his life. He just wanted to get inside our heads, even when he's gone."

"No offense," Greg begins. "But I disagree. I saw the fear in his eyes. And he was being protective of Michael and I even before he knew you guys were even in the school. I mean, you knew him better than I did, but I'm just saying -- usually when someone takes a bullet for someone else, it's not to benefit themselves. It's because they couldn't live with themselves if they watched someone else die when they knew they could have done something to prevent it."

"You're smarter than I remember." Lucas says.

"I am almost a senior man now." Greg says, bragging.

"That's true." Lucas nods. "Time flies. Seems like just yesterday you guys were sophomores and trying out for the basketball team."

"So," Michael begins. "Tell us about these two girls you and your friend met at that bar."

"Oh, yeah." Greg says. "How did _I _forget to ask about that?"

"Well," Lucas begins. "We met them while playing pool one day, before my friend's court hearing."

"Court hearing?" Greg asks. "Oh, your '_friend's_', huh?" Greg says, using air quotes. "Whaddya do, man?"

"Nothing." Lucas replies. "Seriously, it as my friend's court hearing. He punched the referee during a basketball game, right after he found out his ex was dating her other ex again."

"So, tell me about these chicks." Greg says.

"They're cute." Lucas says. "Alicia and Melody. They gave us their numbers."

"Yeah?" Greg asks. "Did you call them?"

Lucas shakes his head 'no.'

"Why not?" Greg asks. "Call them up and set up a date. You're single, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "I don't know -- maybe I'm not ready to date again."

"Oh," Greg begins. "Because you're still hung up on that Anna chick?"

"Actually, I'm referring to my divorce." Lucas says.

"You mean you're still not over Peyton?" Greg asks. "You've been in a relationship since then, and you're _still _not over Peyton?"

"Yes, I'm over Peyton." Lucas says. "It's the actual divorce I'm talking about. Divorces are hard, trust me. Especially when they're with someone you have so much history with, been close to for so long, and been really good friends with, too."

"Yeah." Michael says. "I'm thinking you need a little break from dating, man."

"Anyway," Lucas begins. "What were you guys thinking about the school shooting? Sorry -- I sort of interrupted when I started talking about Dan -- my father."

"Oh, yeah." Greg says. "We just had a lot of time to think about how awful it was for us to do what we did to Frankie, and what kind of part we had in your father getting shot and in Frankie killing himself."

"Neither of you pulled the trigger," Lucas begins. "Or brought the gun that day. It's not your fault."

"We were thinking of calling you over the last year so many times to apologize for bullying the guy," Greg begins. "But we figured you wouldn't want to hear from a couple of '_immature brats_' like us. I gotta say, I'm surprised now to hear you say it's not our fault."

"I'm sorry I called you guys that." Lucas apologizes. "I guess I was still in a lot of shock from everything. Like I said, I've thought a lot about it too over the last year -- and I realized just about everyone in high school gets bullied or teased at some point. The difference between kids like Frankie and Jimmy Edwards and every one else, is every one else doesn't shoot up a school. I shouldn't have blamed you guys for something totally out of your control."

"Oh, you had every right to be pissed at us. Trust me." Greg says. "I guess we had to come back because we felt like we needed closure on what happened. Sort of a face-our-demons thing. And it wasn't sitting well with us with how we left things with you. You were our coach, a great coach. And more than that, you were our friend."

"Thanks." Lucas replies. "We are friends. I'm sorry for being so hard on you guys back then. I forgave both of you a long time ago. I just hope you guys can forgive me."

"Of course we can." Greg nods. "In fact, there's nothing really to forgive."

"Same with me, man." Michael adds.

One at a time, Greg and Michael give Lucas a hug, and Lucas hugs back and pats each on the back.

"Well, listen." Lucas says. "If you guys really want closure on what happened, I don't think talking to me on a basketball court will fulfill that. I say you both need to go back into that school, and what better time for that than today?"

"I don't know, man." Greg says. "We haven't been in that school since, you know, that day. The same day I got shot in the leg, and two people died right there. The same day Susie and I made out while we were hiding out."

"Well neither of you will be alone." Lucas assures them. "I'll come with you guys. You can do this, alright? More than that, you _need _to do this."

"Alright." Greg says, nodding.

"Lets go." Michael adds, as the three of the proceed to walk off the basketball court.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Nathan walks in the front door, putting his keys down on a table and taking off his coat. He listens and hears the shower running. He gets a big grin on his face and walks down the hall, to the master bathroom.

As he enters the master bathroom, the shower is on and he can see the outline of Haley's body through the shower door. Quietly, he strips down to his boxers, and then opens the shower door a crack.

"Hey, you." Nathan says to Haley, as she is turned the other way. Haley turns to Nathan.

"About time you got home." Haley says. "Seems like that took forever. Well, what are you waiting for, baby? Get in."

Nathan slips off his boxers, and then enters the shower with Haley, closing the shower door behind him. They hug and kiss each other, as the water runs down on their bodies.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's master bedroom. Nathan has a towel wrapped around his lower body. Haley is wearing a blouse and skirt, combing her hair.

"You better get dressed." Haley says to him. "My class starts soon, and you have to get to practice."

"I know." Nathan says, as he sits on the bed and looking at Haley through the mirror in front of them. "You know what would be fun?"

"What's that?" Haley asks.

"Singing karaoke together." Nathan says.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Haley agrees. "We should do that tonight."

"Alright, it's a date then." Nathan says, standing up and picking his clothes off the bed. "Alright, I'm gonna go get dressed." Nathan proceeds to the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Haley asks. "You get dressed _in front _of me. Take off that towel, mister."

Nathan smiles.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Josh and Anna are walking down the hall, holding hands.

"We have to part ways now." Josh says, disappointed.

"But we get to be together again in Haley's class." Anna says.

"I so can't wait." Josh says.

They hug and kiss each other for several moments, and then stop.

"I'll see you later." Josh says.

Anna waves goodbye and walks away. Josh turns to go to his locker, as Ashley, who is walking down the hall, sees Anna further down the hall and Josh at his locker. Ashley approaches Josh.

"Hey, Ash." Josh says, as he opens his locker.

"You and Anna seem to really be getting along." Ashley says.

"That's one way of putting it." Josh says.

"So," Ashley begins. "How did last night go?"

"Great." Josh says. "I really owe you for your help. Everything was perfect, and, God, you should've seen the look on Anna's face when she read the sign. She actually ended up staying over my place."

"You _slept _with her," Ashley begins. "Didn't you?"

"Yes." Josh replies. "That's what two people do in a bed. They sleep."

"Don't be stupid." Ashley says. "Did you and her -- _you know _-- last night?"

"I don't really think that's any of your business." Josh tells her.

"I'm Anna's best friend." Ashley says. "It's my business."

"Well, anyway," Josh begins. "I should be getting to class."

Ashley blocks his way.

"I really hope you guys didn't actually have _sex _last night." Ashley says. "I mean, you know what happened not too long ago when she was _with _Lucas for the first time."

"You mean, what _almost _happened, Ashley." Josh says. "Lucas and Anna were safe the night they --" Josh stops. "-- And she didn't get pregnant. And we were safe last night, too."

"Listen," Ashley says. "I know you don't want to think about this, but it wasn't too long ago that Anna was madly in love with Lucas. I just think it's a little soon for her to already be having sex with another guy."

"I'm not a rebound for her, if that's what your implying." Josh says.

"How do you know?" Ashley asks him. "I mean, _she _may not even be aware that you're a rebound for her." Ashley sighs, and pauses. "Just be careful, OK, Josh? I don't want to see you getting hurt in the process of Anna getting over Lucas."

"Thanks for your concern," Josh begins. "But Anna and I are in love. Lucas has been out of the picture for over a month now."

Josh walks away.

**Cut To:**

_Clothes Over Bro's _store. Brooke is standing behind an employee working on the register, ringing up a customer. The customer hands the employee her credit card, as the employee slides the credit card through the machine.

"Did you find everything you were looking for today?" Brooke asks.

"Yes, and so much more." The customer smiles.

"Awesome." Brooke says. "Let me get you a bag for all of these clothes." Brooke grabs a bag and proceeds to fold all of the customer's clothes, placing them in the bag.

"All done." The employee says, handing the credit card back to the customer. "And here's your receipt. Thanks for shopping _Clothes Over Bro's_, and please have a great day."

"Here you go." Brooke smiles, handing the customer her bag full of clothes.

"Thanks." The customer says, grabbing the bag, and proceeding out the door.

Brooke turns to the employee.

"Great job with that one." Brooke says. "Keep up the good work. Just make sure to engage in conversation with the customer at all times."

The employee nods. Suddenly, Cynthia walks out from the back office.

"Brooke," Cynthia begins. "You have a ton of mail on your desk back there. Maybe you should start to open it."

"Oh, I know." Brooke says. "I've just been so busy I haven't had a chance. And that's my own personal mail from my house. I brought it today so I can sit down and go through it."

"Did you get anything interesting?" Cynthia asks. "Meaning anything but junk and bills?"

"Oh, yeah." Brooke says. "There's a letter in there from Mouth. That's the first one I'm going to open on my lunch break."

"Go read it now." Cynthia says. "I'm here, I'll help her out." Cynthia gestures toward the employee at the register.

"Aw, thanks." Brooke smiles, proceeding back into her office.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's office. Brooke approaches her desk and goes through all of the envelopes. She finally gets to the one addressed from Mouth, smiles, and anxiously opens it. She unfolds the letter inside and begins to read it.

"_To Brooke,_

_How's it going over there? It's barely been a month since I left Tree Hill, and I already miss everyone there like crazy. How is Lucas doing with the break-up? Is Skills doing any better? I plan to give everyone a call as soon as things settle down here at work. I've been so busy with Sarah, and moving into our own place, I've barely had time to think. _

_So, what do you think about my old school way of talking to you? I could've sent an email and gotten a reply from you that same day, but writing letters is my favorite past time. It just seems more personal, you know?_

_Anyway, getting back to work, it's going great. They just offered me a sports reporter position and I'm psyched about it. As I told you in my email, I work at the KALA news and it's a great station. I'm fitting in here perfectly. And there's no overbearing women here who attempt to flirt with me (ala, Rhonda Ray). _

_Well, I hope all is going well with you, Brooke. By the way, Sarah says hi and is asking when you all plan to visit us in LA. Hope it's soon! We'll try to make it back there, too, sometime._

_Your friend always, _

_Marvin, 'Mouth,' McFadden."_

Brooke smiles as she finishes reading Mouth's letter, and begins to fold the letter back up. Brooke puts the letter in her pants pocket, and then proceeds to wipe some tears from her eyes with her fingers.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Main entrance. Nathan is walking into the school's entrance in his coaching uniform wearing a whistle connected to a string around his neck. He proceeds down the hall.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Coach's office. Skills and Peyton are in the office talking. Jamie's _Wii _game is sitting in a plastic bag on the desk.

"I feel so much better now that we have that game." Skills says. "It's the only thing Jamie said he wanted for his birthday."

"Well, you better put '_From Skills __and__ Peyton_' on the tag," Peyton begins. "Because I was very much apart in getting that game." Peyton winks at him.

Skills chuckles.

"I promise." Skills says, showing her his crossed fingers, with a smirk.

"_Hey_!" Peyton says, laughing. Skills laughs, too.

"So," Skills begins. "Which one of us is going to mention the elephant in the room?"

"I will." Peyton says, with a nod, and seriously. "Do you want what we did last night to mean anything, or --"

"Surprisingly," Skills begins. "Considering we've been friends for so long, I felt something more when we kissed. And I sure as hell enjoyed it a lot. But like I said, you _are _the ex of one of my best friends. Actually,_ two _of my best friends."

"I enjoyed it, too." Peyton says. "And I really did feel something more with you, too, Skills. But you really shouldn't feel guilty about anything. I mean, Lucas and I have dated other people since our divorce. I say, since we both obviously enjoyed that kiss, and every kiss that followed it, why don't we just _not _think about it? Lets just see what happens, you know? And for right now, enjoy the ride."

"Well," Skills begins. "I have been wanting to kiss you again all morning, and Nathan won't be here for another," Skills checks his watch. "Ten minutes. That's enough time to --"

"Oh, come here." Peyton says, interrupting.

Skills stands up and goes over to Peyton. They begin to kiss each other slowly on the lips, as they put their arms around each other. Suddenly, they begin to full-on kiss each other, obviously both getting into the kissing very much.

Just outside of the office, in the boys' locker room, Nathan enters and proceeds to the coach's office. As he approaches the window of the office, which is before the office door, he looks inside and sees Skills and Peyton standing there kissing/making out. Nathan looks very surprised and shocked.

"What the hell?" Nathan says to himself, as he then turns around and walks away.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Lucas, Greg, and Michael enter the school's entrance.

"Wow." Greg says, looking around. "This is so nostalgic-feeling. I haven't been in here for a year."

"Hey. By the way," Lucas begins. "If you guys spot Turner, give me the heads up immediately. I'll have to _run _out of here before he sees me."

"Why?" Michael asks. "You and Turner don't get along anymore?"

"Something like that." Lucas replies. "Anyway, why don't you guys walk around and I'll wait here."

"I thought you'd be by our side the whole time?" Greg asks.

"Well," Lucas begins. "You seem fine to me. Trust me on this. When it comes to needing to find closure, you need to do it on your own."

Greg and Michael nod, understanding.

"I bet you're just afraid of running into Turner." Greg smirks. "So you insist on staying near the doors."

"Just go." Lucas says, rolling his eyes. "And good luck."

"Thanks." Michael says.

Greg and Michael walk away, turning down a hall way to their right. Lucas just stands there with his hands in his pockets, looking around casually. Moments later, suddenly, Anna comes walking nearby to the water fountain. Before she takes a sip of the water, she and Lucas both spot each other at the same time. They look awkward, just standing there, then Anna begins to walk toward him.

"Hey." Anna says.

"Hi." Lucas says softly.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Anna admits. "Didn't Turner fire you from here and tell you not to set foot back in?"

"I'm just here for Michael and Greg." Lucas says. "I think you said you knew them, back when we first met, right?"

"Oh, _that _Greg is here?" Anna asks. "Yeah, I used to have a crush on him last year when he was on the Ravens. Michael was kind of a dork, and always trying to hit on me."

Lucas chuckles.

"Yeah." Lucas says. "Michael always tries to hit on everyone. Except for me. Thank God."

Anna chuckles lightly.

"So, hey." Lucas says. "How have you been?"

"Good." Anna replies. "Really good, in fact. You?"

"I've been fine." Lucas says. "There's been a lot of stuff going on with my friends, but it's good now."

"Glad to hear that." Anna says. "Um. So, hey. Are you seeing anyone?"

"Not exactly." Lucas says. "Not at all, actually. I mean, my friend and I did meet these two girls at a bar the other week and we got their numbers, but nothing's come of it."

"Why not?" Anna asks. "Did you call them?"

"No." Lucas replies.

"Well, you know," Anna begins. "Nothing can 'come of it' if you don't pick up your phone and call her."

Lucas nods, not saying anything.

"Unless you're waiting for someone else, like, um, Peyton?" Anna asks.

"No." Lucas chuckles a little. "Peyton and I aren't talking anymore too much. Or at all."

"I'm sorry." Anna apologizes.

"It's fine." Lucas says. "About Melody, the girl I met in the bar, I don't know why I haven't called her. She seemed nice enough, and we got along. Something about calling her just doesn't -- feel right, I guess."

"Why not?" Anna asks, curiously.

"I don't know." Lucas replies.

"Listen," Anna begins. "I have to be getting back to class now. The teacher must be thinking I was _really _thirsty, right?" Anna laughs. "Anyway, before I go, I gotta say, I think it was fate that we saw each other in this hall way right now."

"Anna --" Lucas begins.

"I mean," Anna begins. "I've been wanting to apologze to you, but I haven't had the courage to approach you on my own. So, I'm glad fate did it for me."

"Apologize for what?" Lucas asks.

"How I acted when we were dating." Anna says. "Everything I said to Peyton. Just for being an immature high school girl."

"It's OK." Lucas says. "I'm sorry, too. For hurting you, and for possibly taking things too fast between us. I'm glad you're happy now."

"Thank you." Anna says. "Maybe I'll work up the courage to approach Peyton on my own and apologize, instead of making fate work over time." Anna chuckles lightly.

Lucas nods.

"Well," Lucas begins. "Good luck with the rest of high school. It was good seeing you again."

Anna smiles, and proceeds to turn around, but then turns back toward Lucas.

"Hey, listen." Anna says. "This may be a liitle weird, but do you want to attend my graduation this June?"

"That wouldn't be weird at all." Lucas says. "I'd love to, Anna."

"Cool." Anna replies. "I'll see ya then."

Anna walks away. Lucas continues to stand there waiting for Greg and Michael.

**Cut To:**

Savannah, Georgia. Jake, Nikki, and Jenny are in front of Jake's house by Nikki's car.

"Thanks for watching her again today." Jake says to Nikki.

"Of course." Nikki nods. "She's my daughter. I look forward to the time I get to spend with her." Nikki looks down at Jenny. "Are you ready to have fun with mommy, honey?"

"I _so _am, mommy!" Jenny says with a smile on her face. "Remember, yesterday you promised next time you see me you would buy me four scoops of ice cream on a cone."

"She's such a precious seven year old, isn't she?" Nikki smiles, asking Jake.

"That she is." Jake agrees. "Four scoops because you promised her, but try to keep everything else healthy." Jake winks.

"Sorry." Nikki apologizes. "I will. So, what are you doing today, anyway?"

"Just something I have to do." Jake says. "I'll tell you about it later."

"OK." Nikki nods. "Jen, you ready? Say goodbye to your Dad before we leave."

"Bye, Daddy!" Jenny says, giving him a hug.

"Aw." Jake says. "Bye, sweetie." Jake hugs back. "Be good for your mom, like you always are."

"I will!" Jenny says, running to Nikki's car.

"Thanks again." Jake says to Nikki. Nikki nods.

"Good luck with whatever it is you have to do." Nikki says, as she walks to her car, letting Jenny in, and then getting into the driver's seat.

Nikki proceeds to pull away in her car, as she and Jenny wave to Jake. Jake waves back, and watches them drive off. Jake gets into his car, sitting down and closing the door. He pulls out the jewelry box from his pocket, opening it up, to look at the engagement ring.

"You can do this, Jake." Jake says to himself, as he starts the car and begins to drive away.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Greg and Michael are walking around the school. They stop suddenly in the hall way.

"Hold on." Greg says. "This is where we fought over Susie, that day Lucas got between us, remember?"

"Yeah." Michael nods. "But if you're looking for places where we fought over Susie, I think that covers the whole school."

"Yeah, really." Greg agrees. "God, I'll never know what Susie saw in either of us."

Michael chuckles. Greg and Michael continue walking down the hall. Suddenly, they come to the media room on Greg's left side. Greg stops. Michael notices.

"What is it?" Michael asks.

"It's the media room that Susie took care of me in, when I was bleeding out of my leg." Greg says. "It's when she admitted her true feelings for me, and then we kissed."

"I'm sorry, man." Michael says. "I know it was just a few days later that we moved, and that was the last time you saw her."

"Yeah." Greg says. "I miss her. What are you gonna do though, right?"

Michael nods.

"Lets keep going, bro." Michael says.

As they keep walking, moments later, they reach the tutoring center. They both stop.

"It looks smaller," Greg begins. "Doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Michael replies.

**Flashback. The day of the school shooting, eleven months ago:**

Dan is standing in the doorway of the tutoring center, talking to Frankie, who is standing inside near a desk.

"But I'll tell you this," Dan begins. "It doesn't get better. Taking someones' life who you're at war with doesn't make things better! You pull that trigger, you keep going, it'll only get worse. But you can still turn this around and change it. Change it! That voice in your head, it's right! The one that's saying, "This is wrong, Frankie. Stop it!" It's right, Frankie! It is!"

Greg walks in the tutoring center. He leans up against the door in front of Dan.

"He's right." Greg says to Frankie. "Just end the war, man. Just end it."

"Gladly." Frankie says, aiming his gun toward Greg.

"No!" Dan yells, as he pushes Greg back into the hall.

Dan, now in Greg's previous place/position, gets shot by the bullet Frankie just fired.

"_No_!" Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Michael, and Peyton all shout at once.

Susie starts crying hysterically. Greg is laying on the floor, crying, looking at Dan on the floor next to him, bleeding, just shot, and about to die.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Greg and Michael are standing in front of the tutoring center, thinking.

"You're standing in the exact spot Lucas' father was in after he was shot." Greg says to Michael.

Michael suddenly takes a step back.

"I can't believe we're here again." Michael admits.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Lucas is standing _out_side of the doors. Suddenly, his cell phone rings. He picks it up.

"Hello?" Lucas says into the phone.

"Hey, Luke." Nathan replies. "It's me. What are you doing, man?"

"Nothing much, you?" Lucas asks.

"Listen," Nathan begins. "I have something important I need to tell you. I don't know if you'll even care, but, as your brother, I feel you deserve to know."

"I have something I need to tell you, too -- about Dan." Lucas says. "What's going on?"

**Cut To:**

Nathan's car. Nathan is on the phone, about to say something into the phone, just as his phone begins to beep. He looks at his phone's screen and it says, "_Incoming call from Skills -- call waiting -- accept or ignore._"

"Hey, Luke." Nathan says into his phone. "I have another call. I'll call you back in a sec."

"OK." Lucas replies, hanging up.

Nathan 'accepts' the call from Skills, and answers it.

"What is it?" Nathan asks, into the phone.

"It's Skills, man." Skills replies. "Where are you at? You were suppose to be at work awhile ago."

"I was there." Nathan informs him. "I actually got there a few minutes early."

Skills look nervous.

"Oh." Skills says.

"Yeah." Nathan says. "Funny thing. I saw something pretty interesting."

"OK." Skills says. "Listen, man. Let me explain."

"I would love to hear your explanation for making out with Peyton." Nathan says. "You know her history with Lucas. You're suppose to be his friend, man. What the hell?"

"It just happened, Nate." Skills tries to explain. "We didn't plan it. OK? We were actually just trying to figure things out."

"Well," Nathan begins. "I was talking to Lucas before you called, and I was about to tell him. And I'm about to call him back now."

"No, Nate. Just wait, man." Skills says. "Listen, Lucas and Peyton haven't been together for months. They said they were completely over each other --"

"If you believe _that_, then you're incredibly naive." Nathan tells him. "This is Lucas and Peyton we're talking about, remember?"

"Look," Skills begins. "Remember everything that went on with you and Haley. You kissing Rachel. Haley kissing Chris Keller. How would you like it if back then I told you I was going to tell Haley about it? Listen, man. Just let us figure this whole thing out, and then we'll both tell Lucas ourselves. Alright, dog?"

Nathan is quiet, thinking.

"I gotta go." Nathan says. "Bye." Nathan hangs up.

Nathan dials Lucas again. He puts the phone to his ear. Lucas picks up.

"Hey, man." Nathan says.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" Lucas asks.

Nathan pauses, thinking for a moment.

"Hello?" Lucas asks. "You still there, Nate?"

"Uh. Yeah." Nathan says. "It was about Anna. Haley told me she was dating someone again."

"Oh." Lucas replies. "She is? I just saw Anna. She didn't say anything about that."

"I don't know, man." Nathan says. "I'm sorry. So anyway, what did you want to tell me about Dan?"

"Well, you remember Greg and Michael?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Nathan replies.

"They're back in town." Lucas says. "And I was talking to them about Dan, and the school shooting. I really think we should go visit his grave."

"Luke," Nathan begins. "We've been through this. Dan doesn't deserve anything good from either of us."

"It's not for him, Nate." Lucas says. "It's for us. Just meet me there later today, OK? I'll text you what time later."

"Alright, man." Nathan gives in. "See you there."

**Cut To:**

_Clothes Over Bro's_. Peyton walks into the store. She doesn't see Brooke, but she sees Cynthia folding some clothes. Cynthia sees Peyton suddenly.

"Peyton, right?" Cynthia asks.

"Yeah." Peyton nods. "Is Brooke here?"

"She's in her office." Cynthia nods. "Go on back."

"Thanks." Peyton replies, as she goes on back to Brooke's office.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's office. Brooke is sitting at her desk, writing on a piece of paper, with a sandwich and an apple on her desk. Someone knocks on her door.

"Come in." Brooke calls out.

Peyton walks in.

"P. Sawyer." Brooke greets her. "Hey. What's up?"

"Oh." Peyton says, having seen Brooke writing. "Listen, if you're busy I can talk to you later."

"No, now's a fine time." Brooke says. "I'm on my lunch. I was just writing Mouth a letter."

"Oh, have you heard from him?" Peyton asks.

"He's doing good." Brooke nods. "He said he would give everyone a call soon to catch up."

"Awesome." Peyton replies.

"So," Brooke begins. "What's on your mind, fake blonde goldielocks?"

"I really just need to tell someone about this," Peyton begins. "And since you're my best friend, I figured you were the perfect person to tell."

"Of course I am." Brooke smiles.

"But you have to promise you won't tell _anyone _about this." Peyton tells her. "Not even Lucas. Especially Lucas."

"Peyton," Brooke begins. "You know how I hate keeping secrets."

"I understand." Peyton nods. "I shouldn't ask that of you. I'm sorry." Peyton turns to leave the office.

Brooke sighs.

"Wait." Brooke calls out. "Tell me."

"Are you sure?" Peyton asks.

"Yes." Brooke nods, surely. "Spill it, P. Sawyer."

"Well," Peyton begins. "Skills and I, we made out last night. And this morning."

"_What_?" Brooke asks. "You and Skills?"

Peyton nods.

"Peyton," Brooke begins. "I know Lucas hasn't been exactly nice to you, but you need to tell him. Skills is one of his best friends, and you two have been through so much together. He deserves to know."

"I know." Peyton nods. "And _we _are going to tell him. It's just right now, we need to figure out what we're going to do. Right now, we just know we feel something between us."

"Tell him, Peyton." Brooke says again. "You need to."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Haley's teaching her music class. Josh, Anna, and Michelle are there. Suddenly, Nathan approaches the door way. Haley glances over in his direction and looks surprised to see him.

"Uh," Haley begins. "Excuse me, class. Something just came up. Go ahead and talk amongst yourselves. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Haley walks over to Nathan, as everyone watches. Haley closes her class room door, and her and Nathan walk off to the side.

"Honey," Haley begins. "I'm kind of teaching a class here. What are you doing?"

"I know, and I'm sorry for interrupting." Nathan apologizes. "But I just found out something pretty big, and I need to tell someone about it. I also need your advice."

"OK." Haley nods. "Make it quick."

"I caught Skills and Peyton making out in my office at Lakeside." Nathan admits.

"Huh?" Haley asks, caught off-guard. "You're serious?"

Nathan nods slowly.

"I can't believe them." Haley says. "Well, I guess they're not really doing anything wrong. They _are _both single. And Lucas and Peyton have dated other people since --" Haley stops. "So, as long as they tell Lucas, I don't see the problem."

"Well, then you do see the problem." Nathan says. "Because they don't want to tell Lucas. At least, not yet."

"Well, _someone _has to tell Lucas." Haley says. "He may not have a right to tell them they can't date, but he certainly does have a right to know about this."

"But I kind of promised Skills I wouldn't say anything." Nathan says. "I know he's my brother and my friend, but Skills is my friend, too. And it's not like Lucas hasn't kissed another girl besides the one he was currently dating."

"Babe, our whole group has kissed somebody other than the person they were with." Haley says. "It doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to know."

"You're right, I know." Nathan says.

"Listen," Haley begins. "If you don't tell Lucas, and Skills doesn't tell Lucas, then _I'm _going to tell Lucas. He's my best friend. I'm not going to let him find out the way you did."

Nathan nods, understanding.

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Peyton drives up in her car into the parking lot, and parks, then gets out, as she looks around.

"Peyton --" Jake's voice calls out from behind her.

Peyton turns around and sees Jake walking down the steps to T.R.I.C., as he holds the engagement ring jewelry box, closed.

"Jake," Peyton begins. "Hi. How are you?"

Jake hugs Peyton closely.

"I'm good." Jake replies. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, too." Peyton replies, with a smile. Jake and Peyton are silent for a moment, as they look at each other.

"God. Peyton," Jake begins. "It's great to see you again."

"You too, Jake." Peyton says.

"And thanks for meeting me today." Jake adds.

"Of course." Peyton nods. "So, can I ask _why_ did you want to meet up today?"

"Well," Jake begins. "No reason really. I was just driving to Tree Hill and I decided to call you on the way to see if you had time to talk when I got here. I really wanted to see how you were doing."

"OK, that's the second time you asked how I am doing." Peyton says. "You're referring to everything that was last year, huh?"

"Yeah." Jake says. "So, how is everything, anyway?"

"Oh, it's fine." Peyton says. "Luke broke up with Anna. We decided to go our separate ways once and for all. And, oh yeah, Skills and I made out last night. And this morning."

"Uh. Oh. Wow." Jake says speechless. "So, you and Luke aren't even friends now?"

Peyton nods her head.

"We're just not talking anymore." Peyton says. "I mean, we're not mortal enemies or anything, but we're not going to be eating burgers and shakes together anytime soon, either."

"Sorry." Jake apologizes.

"So," Peyton begins. "I can't help but realize the last time you were in Tree Hill you were dating Brooke. And now you're unexpectedly and mysteriously showing up back in town, and with what I can only assume is an engagement ring in that little black jewelry box. Are you planning on doing what I think you are?"

Jake pauses for a second, and then nods.

"Yeah, I am." Jake replies. "I'm just -- scared to. Really scared."

Peyton continues to look at him, as she listens to what he is saying, as he looks at her back, continuing to talk/explain.

"I mean," Jake begins. "How do you look into someone's eyes and ask that person such a huge and life-alternating question like this, especially when you know it's going to be so unexpecting for them?"

"I know what you mean." Peyton says. "I've been proposed to a few times in my life, and both of those times so caught me off-guard. Even when it was so obvious for what was about to happen, it's just a shock no matter what."

Jake nods.

"Yeah." Jake replies. "So, do you want to grab a bite to eat and talk some more?"

"I'd love to, Jake." Peyton smiles, as she puts her arm around him and they get into his car.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Skills is in his den/study room, looking at his/the Ravens' state championship trophy and a picture of his high school team on the wall. Suddenly his door bell rings, so he proceeds out of the den/study and answers the front door. Haley stands there.

"Hey, Hales." Skills says.

"I figured you'd be here, instead of at work." Haley says.

"Why's that?" Skills asks.

"It must be really hard to concentrate at work when you obviously have a lot on your mind." Haley says.

"I'm getting a vibe that you talked to Nathan." Skills guesses.

"You bet I did." Haley says. "Antwon, what the hell are you thinking?"

"We're gong to tell Lucas, alright?" Skills asks. "It's just, we don't even know what _we _want it to mean. Was it a one-time thing only? Do we want to date now? We're still trying to figure out all of the details with us, and until we do I don't see the point in upsetting Lucas."

"The point is he's your friend and he deserves to know what his friend is doing with his ex-wife." Haley explains to him.

"Correct." Skills says. "His _ex_-wife."

"Don't give me that, Antwon." Haley says. "You know all of the history of Lucas and Peyton. They've been lovers, good friends, husband and wife, and parents-to-be. Friends aren't suppose to mess around with their friends' exes, but since you already did _at least _tell Lucas about it before he finds out on his own like Nathan did when you guys were making out in his office."

"It's actually my office, too." Skills tells her.

"This is serious, Antwon." Haley tells him. "_I'm _being serious. Are you going to tell Lucas _today _or not?"

"I'm sorry." Skills apologizes. "I just can't yet."

Haley nods, disappointedly.

"Then I will." Haley says.

Haley gives Skills one last look of disappointment and disgust, and then walks away. Skills shuts his door with a sigh.

**Cut To:**

_Clothes Over Bro's _store. Brooke and Cynthia are in their office sitting down and talking.

"We're going to have to hire on a new assistant manager," Brooke begins. "Or at least a supervisor, to officially replace Tiffany."

"I still can't believe she had to go back to New York." Cynthia says.

"Hey," Brooke begins. "She's living it up over there. She's only one position below me. Besides the company in New York needed her more than this one does. And plus, her family is in New York."

"I'm still going to miss her." Cynthia admits.

"I know." Brooke says. "I will, too."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Josh is walking outside. Anna exits the building, seeing Josh, and calls out to him.

"Hey!" Anna says, walking fast toward Josh.

Josh turns around, sees Anna, and stops.

"Hey." Josh smiles. "Sorry. Didn't see ya."

"It's cool." Anna says, finally catching up to him. "I forgive you."

"Oh, how kind of you." Josh winks at her. "So, why were you late getting out anyway?"

"Duh." Anna says. "I had to order my prom dress and buy our tickets."

"You said we didn't have to until tomorrow." Josh says. "I was going to pay for it, Anna."

"Whatever." Anna replies. "You can pay for your tux and the limousine."

"The what?" Josh asks. "Oh, yeah. The limousine. Of course."

Anna smiles.

"I'll pay you back for the dress and tickets." Josh says. "I insist."

"Oh, my God." Anna says. "Fine. I'll let you pay me back. Whatever. Jeez."

"Yes, I know." Josh says. "Having a boyfriend who insists on paying for _everything_. Must be hard, Anna."

"Aw." Anna says putting her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulders as they walk. "I'm sorry. I just want to do something, too, to make you know how much I love you."

"All you need to do to show that is," Josh begins. "Show up, look beautiful as always, and dance with the man of your dreams."

"Aw." Anna says. "OK. I can do that." Anna smiles.

Josh smiles back.

"Oh, by the way," Anna begins. "No big deal, but I saw Lucas today in the hall. I actually invited him to our graduation. That's OK, right?"

"Yeah." Josh replies. "That's cool."

**Flashback. Earlier that day:**

Josh and Ashley are talking.

"Just be careful, OK, Josh?" Ashley asks. "I don't want to see you getting hurt in the process of Anna getting over Lucas."

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

"What are you thinking about?" Anna asks Josh.

"Just you." Josh replies with a smile.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Lucas is in his bedroom as someone knocks on his bedroom back door. He answers the door, as he his putting on his jacket. Haley stands there.

"I'm sorry." Haley says. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Oh, no. No." Lucas says. "What's up? I was just going to visit the cemetary with Nathan."

"Well, I kind of have something to tell you." Haley says. "But it's kind of big. Do you want to do this later?"

"No, we can talk now." Lucas says. "The cemetary thing can wait. What's up, Hales?"

"Well," Haley begins. "It's about Peyton and Skills."

"What about Peyton and Skills?" Lucas asks, confused.

"When they were camping out at the mall, you know, for Jamie's game," Haley begins. "They ended up kissing, and this morning, too. I'm sorry, Luke."

"And yet _you're _telling me this, and not Skills or Peyton." Lucas says.

"I'm sorry." Haley says. "I tried to convince them to tell you, but they wouldn't -- not yet, at least. I felt like you deserved to know now."

"Thanks, Hales." Lucas says, giving her a hug. "And you have nothing to apologize for. _You _were just being a friend. I can't believe them. Especially Skills."

"What are you going to do?" Haley asks.

"Confront them." Lucas says. "The funny part is, I don't even care that they kissed. I'm over Peyton, we had our closure. But the fact that neither of them felt like I deserved to know and hid this from me, I can't believe it."

"If you need to talk about this more," Haley begins. "I'm here for you, Luke."

"I'm sure I'll take you up on that offer, Hales." Lucas says. "But first, I have some things to do."

Haley nods, understanding what he means.

"Thanks, again." Lucas says.

"Of course." Haley replies.

Lucas walks out his door, as Haley sits on the bed, looking exhausted.

"I think it's true what they say." Haley says to herself. "High school never _really _ends."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill diner. Inside. Peyton and Jake are standing in the waiting/front/host stand area.

"Well," Peyton begins. "That was delicious. Thanks again for buying, Jake. You didn't have to do that."

"You're welcome, Peyton." Jake says.

"I have to go to the rest room real quick," Peyton begins. "So I'll be right out, OK? By the way, I hope everything goes well with the proposal, Jake."

Jake nods, as Peyton proceeds to the rest room. Jake leaves the restaurant, stands by the glass door, and looks back at Peyton going into the ladies' room.

"Me too." Jake says to himself, as he waits for Peyton to come out.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Outside. Lucas walks up to the front door and knocks. Moments later, Skills answers it and sees Lucas standing there.

"Hey." Lucas says. "Didn't see you at work today. Oh, wait. Yes I did. You were actually making out with my ex-wife."

"Luke, man, listen --" Skills begins.

"_No_." Lucas stops him. "How could you, man? We're suppose to be boys, and you go and make out with Peyton? If you're going to rebound off Bevin, do it with a girl who _isn't _your friend."

"That's not what this is at all." Skills says.

"Is that right?" Lucas asks. "OK. So, you and Peyton, being friends since high school, all the sudden realized you have an intense connection with each other and _must _make out?"

"More or less, yes." Skills says. "It's more complicated than that, though. We've both been through a lot. Me with Bevin, and Peyton with Ben -- and _you_. And we both were there for each other a lot lately, and one thing led to another, and now here we are. We were going to tell you, man. We were just waiting for the right time."

"The right time to tell me you had sex with Peyton." Lucas says.

"It didn't go that far." Skills says. "I swear."

"Well, gee, that's comforting." Lucas says sarcastically.

"We don't even know what's going to come of this, OK?" Skills asks. "We didn't want to upset you over maybe nothing. Besides, you cheated on Peyton. You left her. Divorced her. You don't have a right to get involved in what Peyton does with her life. At least she waited until she was single."

"Well," Lucas begins. "Haley thought I had a right to know. And she's right. I do. But like I told Hales, I don't even care about that fact you kissed Peyton. Peyton and I are done, and I'm over her. But the fact you hid this from me and didn't respect me enough to tell me about this? Shows what kind of friend you've become, Skills. If only you would've been honest with me, we could've avoided this."

"Avoided what?" Skills asks.

"Avoiding me ending our friendship." Lucas says. "Right here, right now. I'm done."

"Luke, just --" Skills begins.

Suddenly, the sound of a car interrupts Skills, as they both turn around and see Peyton pulling up in her car. Peyton sees the two talking, and gets a worried look on her face. She gets out of the car, and walks up to Skills and Lucas.

"I was just leaving." Lucas says to Peyton. "Go be alone with your new boy toy. I mean boyfriend." Lucas proceeds to walk passed Peyton.

"Go be alone with my new boy toy?" Peyton asks. "How dare you say that to me, Lucas."

"How dare _I_?" Lucas asks turning to her. "How dare _you _for making out with my friend, and then not even having the decency to tell me about it."

"If you want to talk about having decency, Lucas," Peyton begins. "You may want to sit this one out."

"You know," Lucas begins. "I'm not going to argue with you. I just -- I know we said we were going to go our separate ways and all, but honestly, I really thought we would end up being friends again at some point. It is _us_, after all. We've been friends for so long, and we've always been good friends no matter what. I just expected for us to be friends again down the road."

"Luke --" Peyton begins.

"-- But that kind of thinking is over now." Lucas interrupts her. "I'm done. I don't want to see you, or talk to you, just -- _nothing_."

Lucas proceeds to walk away, and then turns back.

"And, by the way, that goes for _both _of you." Lucas says, and then walks back to his car.

**Cut To:**

**-- THAT EVENING/NIGHT --**

River court. Lucas is shooting hoops. He looks upset. Suddenly, Nathan walks up to the court. Lucas stops shooting the ball, and just holds it.

"Hey, man." Lucas says to Nathan.

"Haley told me she told you about Peyton and Skills." Nathan says. "I figured this is where you would be. I'm sorry, man."

Lucas nods.

"You know me well." Lucas tells him.

"Listen," Nathan begins. "I'm the one who told Haley about Skills and Peyton. Skills made me promise I wouldn't tell you, and I needed to tell someone -- so I told Haley. I'm sorry, man. I just --"

"Let me get this straight. You knew about this," Lucas begins. "And said _nothing _to me?"

"I know." Nathan says. "Like I said, I'm sorry. I should've --"

Lucas turns around in disbelief, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, still holding the ball. Nathan stands there, feeling guilty, searching of what to say.

"You never texted me, by the way." Nathan says.

"And I'm _not _going to." Lucas shouts. "You wanna tell me how you could've kept the fact that you knew about Peyton and Skills from me?"

"He said he needed time to figure things out." Nathan explains. "I understood where he was coming from. I'm sorry, but I was put in a difficult position."

"No, Nate, you weren't." Lucas says. "You were put in an easy position. We're _brothers_. We're suppose to tell each other everything, like_ I _tell you everything."

"You tell me _everything_?" Nathan asks.

"I told you about Chris, when Haley was in the hospital." Lucas says.

"You don't tell me everything, Luke." Nathan says. "You didn't tell me when Brooke, my ex-fiance, had _cancer _last year. And do you remember the reason you gave me for not telling me about it?"

Lucas just looks at him.

"Because she told you not to tell _anyone_." Nathan reminds him. "She made you promise, Luke. Just like Skills made me promise not to tell you about him and Peyton."

"Yeah," Lucas begins. "And after the Brooke thing, we promised each other we would always be straight with each other for now on. I kept my end of the promise, but you didn't keep your end of it. I guess your promises don't mean much, huh, Nate?"

"Lucas," Nathan begins. "You can't possibly mean what you're saying right now."

"Haley told me, because she thought I deserved to know. _She _was being a friend." Lucas says. "Apparently, you, Skills, and Peyton don't think the same."

"Luke --" Nathan begins.

"No, Nate." Lucas stops him. "I have nothing more to say to you." Lucas walks toward Nathan, handing him the basketball. "Court's all yours, _bro_."

Lucas walks away. Nathan throws the ball toward the net on the other side of the court, in frustration, and sighs to himself.

**Cut To:**

Rachel/Cooper's house. Cooper is sitting on a chair on his second-floor balcony. Suddenly, Rachel walks out onto the balcony with him, closing just the screen door.

"The baby's asleep." Rachel informs him. "So, we have some alone time for at least a few hours."

"_Oh_, you don't say?" Cooper asks, romantically, as he gestures Rachel to sit on his lap. She does.

"Mmhm." Rachel nods. "Oh, it's nice out here tonight."

"It just got a little nicer." Cooper winks.

Rachel smiles.

"You are quite the charmer, Mr. Lee." Rachel tells him.

"Well, I did get you to say yes to marrying me, didn't I?" Cooper asks. "Hey, by the way, are you going to take my name, or keep yours?"

"Hm, I haven't really thought about it." Rachel admits. "What do you think I should do?"

"It's up to you." Cooper tells her. "It's your name, after all."

"True." Rachel replies. "Rachel _Gatina_. Rachel _Lee_." She says, seeing how they sound. "Hm. They both sound good, don't they?"

"Very good." Cooper says.

"Wait." Rachel says. "Does _Mrs. Lee _make me sound like I'm Sara Lee?"

Cooper laughs.

"Hardly, sweetie." Cooper says.

"Well, in that case," Rachel begins. "I think I want to take your name."

"Really?" Cooper asks, happily.

"Yeah." Rachel nods. "I love you so much. When we get married, we're combining our lives together to make one. I want us to have one last name, too. The same last name." Rachel smiles.

"Sounds good to me." Cooper says. "Oh, by the way, I love you too." Cooper smiles.

Cooper and Rachel kiss pasionately.

**Cut To:**

Inside a club. There's a sign that reads, "_Karaoke Night. Sign up now!_"

Nathan and Haley are sitting at a table, drinking two drinks -- one each.

"Is it bad we came here to have fun," Haley begins. "When we know Lucas, Peyton, and Skills are going through all of that drama?"

"No." Nathan shakes his head. "But is it wrong for me to have a good time with you, when Lucas is really mad at me?"

"Can't put your life on hold for anything, you know?" Haley says. "Besides, _we _deserve to be happy together more than anyone." Haley laughs.

"That's very true." Nathan says, picking up his drink. "To us."

"To us." Haley says back, as she clinks her drink with Nathan's. Then they both smile and take a sip.

Suddenly, the D.J. begins talking through his microphone.

"Up next," The D.J. begins. "To sing their chosen song up here, is Nathan and Haley Scott. Come up, you two."

Nathan and Haley walk up to the stage, as they each grab a microphone and watch the screen in front of them. Everyone gets quiet, as they watch Nathan and Haley begin to sing. The screen in front of them flashes, "_Sonny and Cher: 'I Got You, Babe.'"_

"_They say we're young_," Haley begins to sing, watching the screen. "_And we don't know. We won't find out until we grow._"

"_Well I don't know if all that's true,_" Nathan sings, watching the screen. "_'Cause you got me, and baby I got you._" Nathan pauses. "_Babe,_" Nathan begins to sing again.

"_I got you, Babe._" Haley and Nathan both sing at the same time, smiling at each other. "_I got you, babe._"

Nathan and Haley take a breath, slightly laughing, standing close, and then start singing again, as the words appear on the screen.

"_They say our love won't pay the rent_," Haley begins to sing. "_Before it's earned, our money's all been spent_."

"_I guess that's so, we don't have a pot_," Nathan begins to sing. "_But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_."

Nathan and Haley look at each other, giving each other a kiss on the lips.

"Uh," The D.J. begins. "The song's not over yet, guys."

Nathan and Haley continue to kiss each other passionately on the stage.

**Cut To:**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) -- _

_"Everyone has those days. You know which ones I'm talking about. The days where you know everything's about to change, for better or worse. The days where it seems like everyone you care about, everyone you love, disappoints you, and betrays you. That is -- everyone, except one."_

Brooke's house. Brooke walks down her hallway wearing her pajamas. Suddenly, someone knocks on her door. She goes to her front door and opens it. Lucas is standing in front of her.

"Luke," Brooke begins. "Hi. I'm actually glad you stopped by. How are you?"

"Not so good, Brooke." Lucas admits to her.

"Well, here," Brooke begins. "Come in."

Lucas walks in. Brooke closes the door and then faces Luke.

"So," Lucas begins. "Why did you say you're glad I stopped by?"

"Because I've been struggling whether I should tell you something or not." Brooke admits. "And seeing you just now, I realized I _have _to tell you -- because you're one of my best friends."

"It's OK, Brooke." Lucas says. "I already know about Peyton and Skills."

Brooke looks surprised.

"That is what you were going to tell me, right?" Lucas asks.

"Yes." Brooke says. "Peyton told me about it earlier today, and -- look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just --"

"It's OK, Brooke." Lucas stops her. "Thank you for telling me. That's more than anyone else did, except Haley." Lucas pauses. "God. Brooke, I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asks.

"I ended my friendship with Skills today." Lucas informs her. "And whatever friendship I had left with Peyton, I ended that too."

"I'm so sorry, Luke." Brooke says, rubbing his shoulder. "That must've been hard for you."

"It was." Lucas nods.

"I gotta admit," Brooke begins. "I'm glad I ended up being the one you came to tonight."

"I was driving around," Lucas begins. "Thinking about how just about all of my friends have either lied to me or betrayed me today. And then I got to thinking how," Lucas begins again. "You're the _one _constant person in my life, Brooke."

"I am?" Brooke asks, smiling.

"Everyone else either leaves, or lies, or --" Lucas stops. "Even Haley didn't call me or write when she went on tour -- _both_ times. And when you did leave to go to New York, you called me, and wrote me, and emailed me, all the time."

"I would never want to lose touch with you." Brooke tells him.

"You're always here for me, Brooke Davis, whenever I need you." Lucas says. "You don't judge me when I make mistakes or for some of my actions. You make time for me no matter what. We've been through so much together, haven't we?"

Brooke nods slowly and quietly.

"I love you, Brooke Davis." Lucas says, meaningfully.

"I love you, too, Lucas Scott." Brooke says back, with a smile.

"Maybe it's time I start looking at what has been right in front of me for a long time now." Lucas tells her.

Suddenly, Lucas places his hand on Brooke's face and gives her a kiss on the lips, and then stops, backing away.

"Was that OK?" Lucas asks.

Brooke looks satisfied, and surprised, as she nods to him slowly.

"Of course that was OK, Lucas Scott." Brooke tells him.

Lucas smiles, as Brooke puts her hands on his face and begins kissing him passionately. Lucas kisses back, wrapping his hands around her waist.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill shopping center. Jake is walking back to his car with a paper bag in his hand. As he gets to his car, he opens the door and takes out a wine bottle from the paper bag. He places the wine bottle in the passenger's seat. He then shuts his car door and takes out the jewelry box.

"Practice makes perfect." Jake says to himself.

Jake kneels down in front of the car door's side mirror and looks at himself through the mirror. He opens up the jewelry box revealing the engagment ring, and holds it out in front of him.

"Brooke Pennelope Davis," Jake begins to say himself. "Will you marry me?"

Jake stands back up, and gets in his car, starting it up.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Peyton walks out of the master bedroom bathroom and sees Skills sitting on the bed.

"A penny for your thoughts." Peyton tells him.

"I just feel bad about Lucas." Skills admits.

"I do, too." Peyton agrees. "But he's wrong. I did not kiss you because of some rebound thing. When we kissed, I felt so close to you. And I think it's because we're such good friends, and we talk a lot, and we trust each other so much."

Skills nods.

"Do you want to stop this?" Skills asks. "Because of Lucas."

"No." Peyton says. "I want to see where it goes."

"Me too." Skills says. "I'm in this with you, Sawyer. OK? Whatever happens."

Peyton smiles.

"You know what I was just thinking?" Skills asks.

"What's that?" Peyton asks.

"It's been way too long since we've kissed." Skills says.

"Oh," Peyton begins. "I _so _agree."

Peyton and Skills begin to kiss each other, wrapping their arms around each other. Peyton takes off Skills' shirt, and then helps to take off his pants. Skills and Peyton jump onto the bed, and start kissing again, as Skills unbuttons Peyton's shirt.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Lucas and Brooke are making out in her bed. Lucas is shirtless and under the covers with Brooke. Brooke's clothes are sitting on a chair, next to the bed.

**END OF CHAPTER/SEASON 6**


	45. Dating is Hard to Do: Season 7 premiere

**Season 7. Chapter 7.01 (45). **'**Dating is Hard to Do.' ****Season Premiere.**

Night club. Haley and Nathan are walking out of the club, holding hands.

"That was so much fun." Haley says. "Wasn't that fun?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "You were awesome in there. Although you seem a little tipsy right now. Did you sneak any more drinks when I wasn't looking?"

Haley gives him a crazy look.

"Please, what are you talking about?" Haley asks. "I only had the four you saw."

"Alright." Nathan says, putting his arm around her, as they walk back to their car. "No more booze for you."

Haley smiles and snuggles into his arms as they walk.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Peyton and Skills are on their backs, laying in bed, looking at each other.

"Well, I, uh, --" Skills begins. "I think we have officially crossed that friendship line now, huh?"

Peyton nods.

"Some crazy twenty-four hours with us, huh?" Peyton asks.

"Oh, yeah." Skills says. "Don't get me wrong, though. I _did _really enjoy that."

"Me too." Peyton replies.

"It's just, well, --" Skills begins. "It's us. We've been friends since high school."

"Yeah." Peyton nods. "It just takes some time getting used to crossing that line from friendship to a romance. But Lucas _is _still wrong. This isn't a rebound for us."

"Of course." Skills nods. "I'm so completely over what's-her-face. She can have her ex-boyfriend. And I'm so over Alicia, too. Uh, eventhough we never dated."

"And I'm so over Lucas." Peyton nods. "He's such a jerk for talking to us the way he did. Like _he _has any right to try and be the moral police."

"Pfft, yeah." Skills says. "He should have his moral police, uh, badge taken away."

Peyton nods in agreement.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Master bedroom. Lucas is on top of Brooke kissing her. She kisses him back. Then he rolls back over onto his back, and she rolls onto her side looking at him sweetly.

"That was nice, Luke, huh?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah." Lucas smiles. "It almost seems really surreal, you know? Like, I-can't-believe-we're-here-together kind of feeling -- in a good way."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Brooke nods. "You wait for something to happen for so long, and then when it finally does, it feels so perfect that you have to check to make sure you're not dreaming."

**Cut To:**

Outside Brooke's house. Jake drives up and pulls into the driveway in his car.

"Brooke Pennelope Davis, will you marry me?" Jake says quickly and nervously to himself for practice. "Brooke Pennelope Davis, will you marry me?"

Jake takes one last deep breath, and opens his car door, stepping out.

**Cut To:**

Inside Brooke's house. Lucas and Brooke are still laying next to each other, looking each other in the eyes.

"I love you so much, Brooke." Lucas tells her. Brooke smiles sweetly.

"I love you so much, too, --" Brooke begins to say, as the sound of the door bell interrupts her. Brooke and Lucas both look surprised that someone's at the door.

**Cut To:**

Outside Brooke's house. Jake is standing there nervously, waiting. Suddenly, the door opens and Brooke sees him standing there.

"Jake, --" Brooke begins, looking very shocked, with a sheet wrapped around herself. "Uh, hey. What are you doing here?"

Jake looks surprised and saddened that he sees her wearing a sheet wrapped around herself, knowing what it probably means she was just up to.

"I, uh, --" Jake begins to say. "I was just in the neighborhood, and thought I'd stop by."

Brooke looks odd and confused, as Jake looks awkward, too. Suddenly, Lucas' voice is heard.

"Brooke," Lucas begins to say, unseen, walking down the hall way. "Who's at the door?"

Lucas now, seen to Jake and Brooke, with just sweat pants on, walks to right behind Brooke and sees Jake.

"Oh." Lucas says awkwardly.

**END OF TEASER.**

Tree Hill motel room. Greg is standing near one bed, wearing jeans, and putting on a shirt. Michael walks out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around him, as he drys his hair with another towel.

"Morning, big brother." Michael says to Greg. "How did you sleep on that bed?"

"Surprisingly well." Greg says, sitting on the bed, and proceeding to put on his shoes. "But I was really tired. Thinking about the school shooting while walking around that school is actually really exhausting."

"Well," Michael begins. "Just wait until we get on that plane again. The long and forever-feeling plane ride back home."

"And we don't even get free drinks anymore." Greg adds. "Man, planes are really beginning to hate broke high school students like us."

"Maybe they do that to encourage kids like us to fly with their parents, instead of alone." Michael says.

Greg stands up.

"Alright." Greg says. "We ready to go see slash say goodbye to Lucas?"

"Yup." Michael adds, as he and Greg proceed to the door, picking up their luggage sitting by the door.

"I wonder how Lucas' night went." Greg wonders.

"I don't know about his night," Michael begins. "But his day is about to get a little worse, thanks to us."

They walk out the door, closing it behind them.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's kitchen. Lucas is cooking blueberry pancakes, with bacon, and sausage, as he goes to the refrigerator, taking out the syrup and butter, placing it on the counter top. He proceeds to flip the pancakes in the pan, while moments later putting them on a plate, then placing more batter mix onto the pan. Brooke walks into the kitchen, smelling the air.

"Those smell so delicious." Brooke says. "Who knew you were such a good cook?"

"Wait until you _eat _them 'til you comment on my cooking abilities." Lucas tells her.

"K." Brooke says, hopping to the other side of Lucas, grabbing a plate. "Are these done?" Brooke points to the pancakes sitting on the plate on the counter.

"Yes." Lucas replies. "Have both of them. There's plenty more coming."

Lucas uses a spatula to put the pancakes on Brooke's plate. Lucas then puts a lot of syrup on her pancakes, and a tad of butter.

"Just the way I like it." Brooke smiles.

"I do know some stuff about you, Brooke Davis." Lucas smiles. "Now go eat."

"I want to wait for you." Brooke says. "And we should totally eat upstairs on my balcony."

"OK, sure, sounds nice." Lucas says. "I'll meet you up there."

"K." Brooke replies. "Don't keep me waiting _too_ long."

**Cut To:**

Skills' house/kitchen. Skills and Peyton are dressed and eating cereal at the kitchen table, quietly.

"Do you think what we let happen was a mistake?" Peyton asks.

"I don't know." Skills says. "Look, if you were at all disappointed last night, it was completely _my _fault. I was pretty stressed last night because of Lucas, and I have, you know, difficulty performing my best when I'm under stress."

"I don't think that was the problem." Peyton admits. "I mean, when we made out, that was great. But when we went _further _it was kind of awkward at times."

"Yeah." Skills nods. "What's that about?"

"Exactly." Peyton says. "What's that mean for us?"

"OK, look." Skills says, standing up, to put his bowl in the sink. "We're thinking way too much about this. Everyone's first time is awkward, because it's something new, especially when the people were friends first."

Peyton nods, understanding and agreeing.

"I mean," Skills begins. "Just imagine what Lucas and Haley's first time would be like."

"I'd rather not." Peyton says.

Skills chuckles.

"Lets just relax, and not put so much pressure on us." Skills says. "Go back to the plan we had yesterday."

"OK." Peyton nods. "So, Skills, are you going to try to talk to Lucas at all?"

"I don't know." Skills admits.

"I mean," Peyton begins. "I think so much bad has happened between Lucas and I that it's beyond repair. But _you _still have a shot at repairing your friendship with him."

"You think so?" Skills asks.

Peyton nods.

"Well, I hope so." Skills says. "I hope we can _at least _be civil, or it's going to be really awkward working at the same school."

"Hey." Peyton says, smiling. "Maybe I should get a job at Lakeside, too. Maybe as a music teacher, like Haley. Then Lucas may forget about being mad at you, because he'll be too occupied focusing on his hatred for me."

"Very funny, blondie." Skills says. "I got to get to work. You want to drive me? We can talk on the way."

"Sure." Peyton accepts. "Just let me get my mask in case we bump into Lucas."

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Master bedroom. Haley is still sleeping in the bed. Suddenly, Nathan walks into the room holding a tray with waffles, orange juice, potatoes, and fruit on it.

"Hales?" Nathan says, whispering. "Breakfast's ready."

Suddenly, Haley wakes up, and sees Nathan. She moans and puts her hand on her head, beginning to sit up in bed.

"You made me breakfast in bed?" Haley asks. "Aw, that's so sweet."

"Are you feeling OK?" Nathan asks.

"I think I have a bit of a hangover." Haley admits.

"Hales," Nathan begins. "You had four drinks last night. That amount hardly gets me buzzed."

"Well," Haley begins. "You're a lot bigger than I am, and you can hold your liquor better. I always puke after so many drinks."

Nathan chuckles.

"Alright." Nathan says. "Well, eat this. Waffles are a great hangover food. Do you want an asprin with that?"

"No, thanks." Haley says. "I'll be fine."

Nathan nods, placing the tray onto Haley's lap. Haley grabs the edges to secure it on top of her.

"Oh," Haley begins. "This looks so good, baby."

Haley cuts off a piece of her waffle, and takes a bite. Nathan watches her chew, as her smile quickly fades away.

"Get this off of me, babe." Haley says, handing the tray to him, and getting out of bed.

"Hales --" Nathan begins.

Haley runs to the master bedroom bathroom, shuttng the door behind her. A moment later, Nathan hears the sound of Haley throwing up.

"How did I screw _waffles _up?" Nathan asks himself. "You put them in the toaster and wait for them to pop up."

Nathan goes over to the bathroom.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Second-story balcony. Lucas and Brooke are eating their breakfast on the table on the balcony.

"This is really good, Luke." Brooke says to him, with a smile. "Thanks for cooking it for us."

"Well," Lucas begins. "I know how much you love blueberry pancakes and after last night I felt like doing something nice for you."

"Speaking of last night," Brooke begins. "I hate to be the one to bring them up, but are we going to tell Peyton about us?"

"Brooke," Lucas begins. "I don't really think I owe her anything. Do you?"

"A little?" Brooke asks. "I mean, you did get really mad at them for _kissing _and not telling you about it. And we _slept _together. You see where I'm going with this?"

Lucas nods.

"So," Brooke begins. "We'll tell her together. Today. Yes?"

"OK, you're right." Lucas admits. "She does deserve to know, especially since I made a big deal out of her and Skills kissing. But maybe we should tell her separately."

Brooke nods.

"Sure." Brooke replies. "So how do we decide who goes first?"

"Flip a coin?" Lucas asks, suggesting. "Paper, scissors, rock?"

"Eh, keep going." Brooke tells him.

"On second thought," Lucas begins. "I'll tell her first."

"Thanks, Luke." Brooke smiles. "For stepping up."

Lucas nods, smiles.

"Just wish me luck." Lucas tells her. "For my safe return back to you."

Brooke chuckles.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High, parking lot. Peyton drives into the parking lot in her car with Skills sitting in the passenger's seat. She pulls into a parking space.

"I think we're safe." Skills says. "I don't see Lucas' truck around."

"You're pretty lucky, actually." Peyton tells him. "Imagine if Lucas was the head coach instead of Nathan?"

"Yikes." Skills replies. "So, do you want to come in and see my office, skinny girl?"

"Would we be pushing our luck with not running into Lucas?" Peyton asks.

"Perhaps." Skills replies. "So, what are your plans until you come pick me up?"

"Nothing, really." Peyton replies. "I just have some stuff to do at T.R.I.C. to get ready for an upcoming show."

"Sounds _so_ Peyton Sawyer." Skills says.

Peyton smiles.

"Call me when you want me to come get you." Peyton says. "We can go do something tonight."

Skills nods, as he puts his hand on his door, about to open it up, as he looks back at Peyton.

"So, I--," Skills begins. "I guess I should go now."

Peyton nods. Skills opens up the door, as he lifts his feet out of the car onto the parking lot cement.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Peyton asks, wondering.

Skills turns back, and leans over to her.

"Of course." Skills replies.

Skills and Peyton kiss each other on the lips.

"Alright." Peyton says, with a smile. "Go teach some boys how to play basketball." Peyton winks.

"And you go play great music." Skills tells her. "See you later."

Skills gets out of the car, Peyton pulls out with her car, as she and Skills wave goodbye.

**Cut To:**

Haley/Nathan's apartment. Master bedroom. Haley is looking in the mirror, putting on make-up and all dressed. Nathan is sitting on the bed, looking at her.

"You sure you're up for going to work, Hales?" Nathan asks. "You can stay home for the day and rest, and let me take care of you."

"I appreciate that, Nathan," Haley begins. "But I'm fine."

"Hales," Nathan begins. "You just threw up and you're hungover. You'll be dealing with a headache all day. And that doesn't even count the headaches you'll get from your students. It's almost time for the seniors to graduate -- they're rowdy this time of year."

Haley laughs.

"Babe," Haley begins. "I'm fine. Really. But thanks for caring so much. Besides, you wouldn't be able to take care of me if I stayed home. You have work you have to get to."

"I think I could miss one day for my wife." Nathan tells her. "Besides, Skills is there."

"Isn't he your _assistant_?" Haley asks. "And anyway, that's even more reason why you need to go to work today. I bet Skills could use a friend to talk to."

"I thought you were mad at him?" Nathan asks.

"I am," Haley begins. "But he's still my friend. And I'm sure he would really appreciate you being there to talk to him."

"Of course." Nathan nods. "But are you sure you'll be OK going to work?"

"Yes, babe." Haley assures him, turning toward him. "Now stop worrying about me. I'm a big girl. Skills needs you a lot more than I do."

Haley turns to put on her shoes, just realizing how her last statement sounded.

"_Hey_." Nathan says. "That didn't sound very nice."

"You know what I mean." Haley tells him. "What you can do though is drive me to work."

"I thought only the rich had chauffeurs." Nathan teases her, standing up with her.

"I guess I'm pretty lucky then." Haley says, as she puts her hand on his back and they walk out.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Lucas and Brooke are doing the dishes. Lucas washes/rinses the last plate, shakes it a bit, then hands it to Brooke, who dries it with a paper towel. She then places it in her cabinet.

"I can't believe my dishwasher broke." Brooke sighs. "I really need to get a good repairman out here to look at it."

"He's here." Lucas says. "I could take a look at it. And more than that, I'm sure I could _fix_ it, too."

"Aw, yay." Brooke smiles, with a clap of her hands. "Thanks, Luke. Now I can save my money."

Lucas smiles.

"Anything for you, babe." Lucas says. "Actually, I mightaswell take a look at it now."

"Uh, no." Brooke stops/tells him. "You are off limits from doing any fixing until you tell Peyton about us. Go."

"Are you forgetting that she lives here, Brooke?" Lucas asks.

"But if you wait until she comes home," Brooke begins to say. "You won't be telling her alone, now will you?"

"Good point." Lucas says. "I'll go find her before she comes home."

"Can't be that hard, right?" Brooke asks. "T.R.I.C., Lakeside High with Skills, the graveyard."

"Alright." Lucas says. "I'm going to get going."

"Kiss first." Brooke says.

Lucas and Brooke kiss on the lips, as they begin to really get into it, putting their hands on each other.

"Oh, you're so good at that." Brooke tells him. "Now go find Peyton, tell her, then hurry back here so we can do more of _that_."

"You know I have to go to work, right?" Lucas asks. "I believe you do, too."

"Oh, darn it." Brooke says, snapping her fingers. "Oh, you may need more luck working with Skills, then with telling Peyton about us."

"Ah, damn it." Lucas says. "I forgot I work at the same school as Nathan and Skills."

Brooke nods. Lucas sighs.

"Me and my big mouth for suggesting those two to my boss for the coaching jobs." Lucas says.

Brooke laughs. As Lucas proceeds to the front door, with Brooke following closely behind.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill motel room. Jake is laying in bed, asleep, all spread out. He has a white tank top on and boxers. Next to the bed, on the night stand, sits the jewelry box, opened, with the engagement ring exposed. The wine Jake had bought the previous night is sitting next to the engagement ring, empty, and on the floor next to the bed are six crushed and empty beer bottles. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Jake doesn't wake up. There's another knock, but louder this time.

"Housekeeping." A female's voice says loudly from the other/out side of the door.

Suddenly, Jake wakes up, moving his head up as he looks around, and then putting his hand on his head.

"Oh, God." Jake says, hurting. "What the hell did I do last night?"

Jake looks over at the night stand, seeing the engagement ring, wine, and then looking down to find the beer bottles.

"Oh, yeah." Jake says, trying to sit up slowly, putting his feet on the carpet.

Suddenly, there's yet another knock on the door.

"Damn." Jake says to himself. "_Coming_!" Jake says loud enough for the person who is knocking to hear. Jake gets to the door, opens it, and one of the hotel's employees stands there in a maid's uniform, with a bunch of cleaning supplies behind her.

"Good morning, sir." The housekeeper says. "This is the time when housekeeping comes around to all of the rooms to see if they would like us to clean it."

"Does it _look _like I'm ready for that right now?" Jake asks.

The housekeeper shakes her head slowly, as she peeks inside his motel room.

"Looks like you had a party in here last night, huh?" The housekeeper asks him.

Jake nods slowly.

"A pity party, anyway." Jake says. "I should be out soon. I'm not staying too much longer." Jake informs the lady.

The housekeeper nods.

"Take your time." The housekeeper tells him, as she smiles, and walks away.

Jake closes the door and walks over to the night stand.

"Where's my phone?" Jake asks himself.

He picks up his jeans laying on the floor and checks the pockets, finally pulling out his cell phone from the jean's back pocket. He flips it open, and it says, "_3 missed calls_," "_one new text message_," and "_one new voicemail_." He clicks on "_view text message_."

**Close-up of Text Message: **"_From Nikki: Where r u? Call me asap._"

Jake presses a button on his phone and then puts his phone to his ear, hearing, "_You have one new voice mail. First new voice message --_"

**Voicemail From Nikki: **"_Jake, it's me. Why aren't you returning my calls? Where are you? I don't even know where you went, and you said you would be back last night. I'm starting to get worried, and I can't exactly bring Jenny to work with me. Please call me when you get this. Bye."_

Jake sighs, hanging up his phone, then falling onto the bed. He opens his phone again, dials a number, and puts it to his ear. He hears ringing.

**Cut To:**

Apartment in Savannah, Georgia. Nikki is in her kitchen putting some food in the microwave and turning it on. Jenny is sitting at the kitchen table, looking hungry and impatient. All the while, Nikki's cell phone, sitting on the kitchen counter, is ringing.

"Jeez, hold on." Nikki says, picking it up and answering it, without even looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"It's me." Jake says from the other end of the phone. "Jake."

"Oh, my God." Nikki says to him, looking over at Jenny. "It's Daddy, honey."

"Oh." Jenny replies. "Is it ready yet?" Jenny asks, looking at the microwave.

"Almost, sweetie." Nikki tells her daughter.

"Is she excited to hear from me?" Jake asks Nikki over the phone.

"Yeah, she's thrilled." Nikki tells him. "Anyway, where the _(Nikki begins whispering) _hell have you been?"

"Tree Hill, North Carolina." Jake informs her.

"Yeah." Nikki says. "I know where Tree Hill is. Why were you there again?"

"I'm still here, actually." Jake says. "In a motel room. And to propose -- to Brooke."

"_What_?" Nikki asks, surprised. "Well, how did it go? Oh, well, I guess pretty good if you're in a motel room."

"I'm in a motel room _alone_." Jake informs her.

"She said no?" Nikki asks.

"She didn't have a chance to even answer." Jake says. "Because I didn't ask."

"What?" Nikki asks, confused. "Why not?"

"Well," Jake begins. "I was about to, but then Lucas came out shirtless from her bedroom."

"Oh, no." Nikki says. "Jake, I'm so sorry. So, her and Lucas are together?"

"Well, I don't know." Jake says. "That's what I'm confused about. I mean, I broke up with her and left a few months ago because she was obviously conflicted and thinking about getting back together with Nathan. How she went from being conflicted over Nathan, to sleeping with Lucas in these few months is anyone's guess."

"So, what?" Nikki asks. "You're just going to leave Tree Hill and come back home because Lucas and Brooke had sex?"

"Uh, well, yeah." Jake says. "That's _exactly _what I'm going to do."

"You see, Jake," Nikki begins. "That's why we never worked out. Because you were never man enough to fight for me."

"No." Jake replies. "We didn't work out because you left me after giving birth to Jenny."

"Look, my point is," Nikki begins. "If you love Brooke, if you really want to marry her, then tell her that. Knowing Lucas and Brooke, they'll be broken up by the summer time anyway. Look what happened to her and Nathan."

"You really think I should go fight for her?" Jake asks.

"Well, that depends on how much you really want to be with her." Nikki begins. "But if you went through the trouble of buying her a ring, which I assume you did, because I also assume you would never propose to a girl with_out _a ring, then you must be pretty serious about her. That sounds worth fighting for to me."

"Thanks, Nikki." Jake replies. "I mean, she may be going back and forth between Lucas and Nathan, but maybe she's only doing that because she doesn't have a guy in her life that is stepping up and being sure with his feelings for her. Not yet, anyway."

"That's the spirit I like to see." Nikki tells him. "Now go grab that ring, find Brooke, and _tell _her how you feel."

"I will." Jake says. "Thanks again, Nikki. Wish me luck. Bye."

Nikki hears a dial tone, and then hangs up.

"Mommy," Jenny begins. "The microwave beeped a long time ago."

"Oh," Nikki begins, opening the microwave door. "I'm so sorry, honey."

Nikki takes out the plate of food and puts it on the table in front of Jenny.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High, parking lot. Nathan pulls in front of the school in his car, with Haley in the passenger seat.

"Sure you're OK?" Nathan asks her.

"I'm sure." Haley assures him. "Thanks for the ride, babe."

Haley opens the door, and Nathan leans over for a kiss. Instead, Haley gets out of the car, shuts the door, and waves bye. Nathan sighs in disappointment.

"What's a guy got to do to get some sugar around here?" Nathan asks himself.

Suddenly, there's a knock on his car window, on his/driver's side. Nathan looks over and it's Haley. He rolls down the window.

"You really didn't think I'd leave without giving my sexy husband a kiss, did you?" Haley asks.

"You almost had me fooled." Nathan admits.

"Aw." Haley says, as she gives Nathan a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Alright, beautiful." Nathan says. "Go teach those kids some music."

"Go talk to Skills." Haley tells him.

"Have a good day." Nathan smiles.

"You too." Haley replies, as she walks away. Nathan watches her walk into the school, as he drives away.

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Lucas walks into the front door, and looks around, seeing nobody.

"Hello?" Lucas asks out loud. "Anyone here? Peyton?"

Moments later, Peyton walks out from her office, and sees Lucas by the bar.

"I had to come out to see it with my own eyes." Peyton tells him. "It _was _your voice."

"Peyton --" Lucas begins, softly.

"I can't believe you actually came here." Peyton says. "Or, what, did you just come for the bar? You did, didn't you?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Lucas asks her. "I have something important to tell you."

Peyton looks into his eyes, seeing how serious he actually looks.

"Fine." Peyton replies. "Just try to keep your voice at that tone, k?"

"There's not many ways to say this, except to just say it." Lucas tells her. "Based on how I reacted to you and Skills, I thought I should tell you this."

"Just spill it." Peyton says.

"It's about Brooke and I --" Lucas begins.

Peyton looks surprised in a way, but also looks as though she has a sense of what he's about to say.

"--We slept together last night." Lucas admits.

"So," Peyton begins. "Are you two together now?"

"I don't know." Lucas says. "We haven't really talked about that yet. But it did happen, and we just thought you deserved to know, considering --" Lucas stops. "I just don't want to be a hypocrite and get mad for you and Skills not telling me about your kiss, and then Brooke and I do a lot more -- so there it is."

Peyton pauses for a moment, absorbing the information.

"OK." Peyton replies finally.

"Well, OK." Lucas says. "I should be going."

Lucas turns to walk out.

"Luke --" Peyton begins.

Lucas turns back to Peyton.

"--Skills and I slept together last night, too." Peyton admits.

Lucas nods.

"Thanks for telling me." Lucas says. "Bye, Peyton."

Lucas walks out. Peyton stands there for a moment, then gets back to work.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Haley's class room. Haley is sitting at her desk -- the class room is empty. Suddenly, Josh walks into the room.

"Mr. Hanes." Haley says. "You're sure getting to my class early today."

"Looks like that talk you had with Anna and I really worked." Josh says. "We have decided to really buckle down these last two months."

"I would say 'good job' right now if I didn't think you were being sarcastic." Haley says.

Josh chuckles.

"So," Haley begins. "What can I do for you so early, Josh?" Haley asks.

"I just need some advice." Josh admits. "It has to do with Anna."

"Oh." Haley says, surprised. "What kind of advice? You two have seemed to be in that can't-take-my-hands-off-you stage."

"Yeah." Josh says. "It's just one of Anna's friends put this idea into my head and I haven't been able to shake it since."

"What idea is that?" Haley asks.

"That Anna may not be over Lucas." Josh admits. "And she may, like, be subconsciously using me as a rebound."

"Do you really believe that?" Haley asks.

"I didn't." Josh says. "But then yesterday I found out she invited Lucas to our graduation. Why would she do that if somewhere inside her she didn't still have feelings for him?"

"Josh," Haley begins. "Lucas and Anna went through a lot in the short time they were together. You don't just stop feeling anything for somebody after sharing so much with them."

"So, what are you saying?" Josh asks. "She does still have feelings for him?"

"I could tell she was really in love with him." Haley admits. "So, yes, I'm sure she does. I can also tell that _you're _the guy she's in love with _now_. The feelings she has for Lucas are, what I like to call, 'leftovers.' Or maybe they're feelings of friendship. They did share a bond before they went out."

"Do you think Lucas is still in love with Anna?" Josh asks.

"You're asking me to figure out whether Lucas Scott is in love with a certain girl?" Haley asks him. "Please, Josh, I don't have that kind of time."

"I thought you were his best friend?" Josh asks him.

"That doesn't mean I know who is inside his heart." Haley says. "Please -- if you ever figure that one out, let me know."

Josh chuckles.

"Thanks for the talk." Josh says. "I guess I shouldn't doubt that Anna's in love with me anymore. I guess I'm just scared of losing her, or her not feeling the same way as I do."

"And that's how you can tell you've fallen hard for this girl." Haley tells him. "God help you, Josh." Haley winks.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Brooke is on her laptop. Her cell phone is right next to her. Suddenly, her cell phone buzzes. She picks it up and it reads, "_One new text message_."

**Close-up of text message: **"From Lucas: _All done. Went OK. Your turn, Davis. ;-)"_

Brooke smiles, and begins texting.

**Close-up of Brooke's reply message: **"_Awesome. I'm proud of you. Miss you._"

Brooke closes her cell phone. Suddenly, her door bell rings. She walks to her front door, opens it, and there stands Jake.

"Hi, Jake." Brooke says. "Were you in the neighborhood again?" She smirks.

"No." Jake says. "I didn't just happen to be in your neighborhood, now or last night. I drove here from Georgia for an actual reason."

"What's that?" Brooke asks, curiously.

"I might be crazy for doing this, considering what you and Lucas were doing last night," Jake begins. "But here goes nothing."

"Jake --" Brooke begins.

"Wait." Jake tells her. "Brooke, I was a fool to walk away from you when I did. I was scared of getting hurt by you, and then in my eyes it was inevitable because I thought it was only a matter of time until you broke up with me for Nathan. So, I figured I would take a pre-emptive strike and run before that happened. But that was a mistake. I should've never let you go, Brooke, because I miss you so much everyday. This is the real reason why I came by last night."

Jake takes the jewelry box out of his pocket, gets down on one knee, and opens the box, to reveal the engagement ring. Brooke looks speechless.

"Brooke Pennelope Davis," Jake begins. "Will you marry me?"

Brooke's eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Jake," Brooke begins. "Stand up."

Jake stands up, looking at Brooke in the eyes.

"So --" Jake begins. "What do you say, Brooke?"

Brooke gives Jake a hug.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High, outside of Lucas' office. Greg and Michael are standing there in the hallway.

"Do you think he quit this job, too?" Greg asks his brother.

"Maybe he's just late." Michael shrugs.

"Man," Greg begins. "We got to catch that plane soon. I don't want to leave before saying goodbye."

"I'm about to call his cell." Michael says.

Suddenly, Lucas comes walking down the hall toward them.

"Greg. Michael." Lucas says. "I assume you guys are waiting for me. Is this a personal or professional visit?"

"Seeing as though we don't need any counseling," Greg begins. "It's a personal visit."

Lucas proceeds to unlock his door.

"So, where have you been since yesterday?" Greg asks.

Lucas walks into his office, as Michael and Greg follow.

"Just--" Lucas begins. "--Busy."

"Busy with what?" Michael asks.

"Or is it a secret?" Greg asks.

"You remember Brooke?" Lucas asks. "We sort of spent the night together."

"Say no more, player." Greg tells him.

"It wasn't like that." Lucas says.

Greg just looks at him unbelievably.

"Alright." Lucas says. "It was _exactly _like that."

"Nice, man." Greg says, putting his hand up for a high five.

"Dude," Lucas begins. "What are you doing?"

"You scored." Greg says.

"I did not '_score_.'" Lucas tells him. "I love Brooke."

"Well, seriously." Greg says to him. "Congratulations, man. I'm happy for you. I wish the best for both of you."

"Ditto for me." Michael adds.

"Thanks, guys." Lucas says. "So, I'm guessing you guys are leaving today. I mean, you're talking like this is goodbye and you have luggage in the hall way."

"You would make a good detective." Greg says. "But, yeah. We gotta go back home now."

"Already?" Lucas asks.

"Our parents said we could only miss two days of school." Greg explains. "Since we're still in high school, we got to listen to them."

"Really?" Lucas asks. "I remember my friends and I sneaking off to Texas and New York when we were in high school."

"I guess Mike and I are more sheltered than you were." Greg says.

"So," Lucas begins. "Do you guys need a ride to the airport?"

"Na." Greg declines. "We're just going to take a cab."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asks. "I'd be happy to drive you there."

"I'd hate to take you away from your job." Greg says. "Besides, we already called a cab to come here soon."

"Well," Lucas begins. "I'm going to miss you guys a lot. It was really nice seeing both of you again. I just wish you could of stayed longer."

"Who knows," Greg begins. "Maybe we'll come back to visit sometime."

"You better." Lucas tells them.

"You can count on it." Greg says. "Promise."

Lucas nods.

"Michael," Lucas begins. "I'm counting on you to make sure Greg keeps his promise."

"I'll make sure of it, Mr. Scott." Michael says.

"Mr. Scott?" Lucas asks. "Come on. You guys have known me for almost two years. Besides, 'Mr. Scott' makes me feel old."

"My bad, _Mr. Scott_." Michael says, teasing.

"Very funny." Lucas says.

Greg checks his watch.

"Taxi should be out there any minute." Greg says. "We should head out there and wait for it."

Lucas stands up.

"Well," Lucas begins. "This is goodbye, I guess."

"Na." Greg says. "Just see you later."

"You know," Lucas begins. "I was just telling Brooke last night how she's the one constant person in my life. Everyone else always seems to leave for one reason or another. I ended a few of my long-time friendships yesterday, so it was nice having you guys back in Tree Hill to sort of make me forget about all of the drama in my life recently. Time to get back to reality, I guess."

"Hey, man." Greg says. "You have our emails, and lets make sure to keep in touch this time. I want to hear how it goes with Brooke and all."

"You got it, man." Lucas says, shaking Greg's hand. Greg gives Lucas a hug, as he hugs back. "Good luck with your senior year, alright? Keep me posted."

Greg nods and steps back.

"You too, Michael." Lucas says, as Michael too gives Lucas a hug, and he hugs back.

"Take care, _Lucas_." Michael says. "And make sure you add me on _Myspace_, alright?"

"I will." Lucas nods, as Michael steps back.

"Listen, Lucas." Greg says. "I don't know what exactly has been going on with you lately -- what all that drama is from --, but try not to let it get you down too much. You're a good man, Luke. You've influenced our lives in a good way so much for the passed year and a half -- I really appreciate it."

"You don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that." Lucas admits.

"Alright." Greg says. "We got to get a picture of the three of us right now. Plus, I need a new default pic for my _Myspace _page." Greg adds, as he gets out his iPhone. "This'll do, right?"

"Sure." Lucas replies. "That thing is just like an actual camera."

Lucas, Greg, and Michael stand together, as Greg puts out his phone in front of them all. They all smile, as Greg hits a button on the phone to take the picture.

"Sweet." Greg says. "I'll send this to your email when we get home."

"Have a safe flight, you guys." Lucas says.

Greg and Michael nod.

"See ya, Luke." Greg says.

"Seriously," Michael begins. "Take care."

Michael and Greg walk out, and go down the hall way. Lucas sits back in his chair.

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Peyton's office. Peyton picks up her cell phone, dialing a number, then putting it to her ear. It rings.

"Hey, Sawyer." Skills says on the other end. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Peyton replies. "I just feel like seeing you. You want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." Skills replies. "In fact, I'll bring it to your office. I'll be right there, Peyton."

"Oh." Peyton says, off-guard. "OK, sure. Hurry it up."

"Patience, blondie." Skills tells her.

"I'll try." Peyton says. "I was never good at the whole patient thing, though."

"Try harder then." Skills says. "See you soon."

"Bye." Peyton says, as they both hang up their phones.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Outside, picnic bench area. Anna is writing something in her note book. Suddenly, Josh walks up to her.

"Hey." Josh says. Anna looks up at him.

"Oh, hi." Anna says. "I was just writing you a letter because that seems to be the only way to get a hold of you lately."

"What are you talking about?" Josh asks.

"Check your phone." Anna says. "You should have five missed calls."

"Oops." Josh says, peaking at his phone. "Sorry. I had it on vibrate."

"You sure that's all it is?" Anna asks.

"What else would it be?" Josh asks.

"Well, I don't know." Anna says. "But all I know is yesterday I told you I had invited Lucas to our graduation, and then today you don't pick up any of my calls."

"I told you," Josh begins. "I just didn't hear my phone ring."

"Really?" Anna asks, as he nods. "OK." She smiles.

Josh sits down next to Anna, and pauses.

"But you weren't totally wrong." Josh admits to her.

Anna looks at him.

"When you told me you invited Lucas," Josh begins. "I started thinking you still had feelings for him."

"I'm just trying to be friends with him again." Anna says. "That's all. We were friends before we dated, and I guess I realized I missed having that friendship with him where we talked about stuff."

Josh nods, still looking down.

"Hey." Anna says. "I'm in love with _you_. You're the one I'm going to prom with. You OK?"

"Yeah." Josh says. "I'm fine." He pauses, glancing at the piece of paper in front of her. "So, you really writing me a letter?"

Anna looks guilty. Josh leans over, glancing at what the writing says on the paper.

"You're writing me a letter about biology disection?" Josh asks.

"Yes." Anna says with a smirk.

She then writes on top of the piece of paper, '_Dear Josh,_' and then at the bottom writes, '_Love, Anna_.'

"See?" Anna asks him.

"You're such a dork." Josh chuckles.

"Oh, but," Anna giggles. "I'm _your_ dork." Anna says, as Josh is silent. "Right?"

"Yeah." Josh replies. "Just don't tell anybody." Josh winks.

Anna gasps.

"_Hey_!" Anna says, hitting his arm. "I'm so mad at you right now." Anna adds, as she laughs.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Hallway. Lucas is getting a drink from the water fountain. Suddenly, Nathan approaches him. Lucas stops drinking, and then sees Nathan standing there.

"What do _you _want?" Lucas asks him.

"So," Nathan begins. "I guess you're still pissed at me."

"Something that twenty-four hours isn't going to change, Nathan." Lucas tells him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be getting back to my office."

Lucas proceeds to walk passed Nathan, but just as he does Nathan puts his hand up and puts it on Lucas' chest, stopping him.

"Can we just talk about this, man?" Nathan asks.

"Oh, _now _you want to talk?" Lucas asks. "Yesterday you just wanted to keep secrets."

"OK." Nathan says. "I can sort of at least understand why you would be mad at Skills. But why the hell are you so pissed off at _me _for?"

"Just go back to your court, Nathan." Lucas tells him. "You got it all to yourself now."

"_God_, man." Nathan says, frustrated. "_I'm sorry _I didn't tell you about Peyton and Skills. But are you really going to let this come between two brothers? And also two friends?"

"Like I told you before, Nathan," Lucas begins. "I have nothing left to say to you."

Lucas turns to walk back to his offce. But Nathan still isn't done.

"Well," Nathan begins. "_I _have plenty left to say to _you_."

Lucas turns back around toward Nathan.

"Alright." Lucas says. "Lets hear it then."

"You know what I think?" Nathan asks. "I think you're living like you're still in high school. You're carelessly sleeping with girls that you aren't dating, just like you used to do in high school."

"Oh, wow." Lucas says. "Effing _wow_, Nathan. You're really one to talk." Lucas adds sarcastically. "All of this coming from the guy who got a girl pregnant that he wasn't even dating -- and like two seconds after you told Haley you wanted to be with her again. Oh, and not to mention that little affair you had with Rachel last year. And _I'm _the one who's apparently living in high school still."

"Whatever, man." Nathan says. "Why don't you just get off your freaking high horse, and realize I made a mistake? Just like maybe Peyton and Skills did, too. Stop acting like you're so above everyone, like you _always _do the right thing."

"Just go back to the gym, Nate." Lucas says. "I'm done here." Lucas walks away.

Nathan sighs, and turns the other way, back to the gymnasium.

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Peyton is in her office, looking out the window. Suddenly, she sees Skills' car pulling into the parking lot. She gets a smile on her face, as he pulls into a parking space, stops the car, and gets out.

"_Skills_!" Peyton yells to him from the upstairs window of the building.

Down on the ground, Skills looks up and sees Peyton there. He waves to her, and she waves back.

"_I'll be right up, Sawyer_!" Skills yells back up to her. "_Don't look_!"

Peyton closes her eyes, and turns around. Moments later, she uncovers her eyes and looks out the window -- but she doesn't see Skills anywhere in sight. She then exits her office and goes out to the bar area, when she sees Skills walking in the entrance holding a picnic basket.

"Aw." Peyton says sweetly. "You made us a picnic?"

"I told you not to look." Skills reminds her. "What the heck, Sawyer?"

"I got too impatient." Peyton says, making an innocent face. "Sorry."

"It's OK." Skills chuckles. "Want to go eat this in your office?"

"Hm." Peyton thinks. "I have a better idea." Peyton says, grabbing the basket from him, and holding his hand. "Come on."

Peyton leads Skills out of the T.R.I.C. building, as she locks up, and they head down the stairs.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Outside, in front of the school. Lucas walks out of the school's entrance. Suddenly, Jake walks up onto the sidewalk, approaching Lucas.

"Jake," Lucas begins. "I guess I gave you pretty good directions, huh?"

"What are you doing with Brooke, man?" Jake asks him.

"What?" Lucas asks. "How's that any of your concern?"

"Don't give me that crap, Luke." Jake says. "I'm the only guy between you and Nathan who has been someone she deserves."

"Na." Lucas says. "She deserves _better _than a guy who just leaves her because he's afraid of a little competition. Brooke and I love each other."

"No, you don't." Jake says. "You'll just end up hurting her _again_, just like you hurt Peyton last Christmas, and like you hurt that girl Anna. Let her be with someone who actually appreciates her."

"I _do_ appreciate her." Lucas tells him. "Don't you dare tell me I don't."

"Are you willing to fight for her?" Jake asks him. "Because _this _time I _am_."

"Instead of acting like that," Lucas begins. "Why don't we let Brooke decide who she wants to be with?"

"She already has decided that." Jake says. "I just proposed to her."

"You _what_?" Lucas asks.

"Relax." Jake tells him, pulling out the jewelry box and revealing the engagement ring. "She said no. For some stupid reason that I can't figure out for the life of me, she wants you."

"Then what's this about you fighting for her," Lucas begins. "If she already turned you down?"

"Because I made a huge mistake walking away from her before, just because she was confused over Nathan." Jake explains. "I'm _not _going to walk away from this girl again because of another Scott brother standing in my way."

"Jake," Lucas begins. "I think it's time you move on. And I think it's time you leave, too."

"No." Jake tells him. "Brooke was happy with me. And as soon as you become single, you run to Brooke? What the hell, man? You don't love her. She's just easy for you to fall back on whenever you're lonely, because she's such a good friend and is always there for you. Just face it, man. You're just using her for --"

"You know _nothing _about me and Brooke." Lucas tells him, growing angry. "Now I would advise you getting out of my sight before my fist meets your face."

Jake chuckles.

"I watched you cheat on Peyton," Jake begins. "And I watched how bad it took an affect on her. She almost OD'ed because of your infidelity. Do you not remember? But I will _not _let you do the same thing to Brooke. It's inevitable that you're going to kiss Peyton again somewhere down the line."

"Hey, Jake." Lucas says. "I think it's time for my fist and your face to have that introduction I was telling you about." Lucas says threateningly.

At that moment, Jake suddenly makes a fist and punches Lucas. Lucas bends over, cupping his hands over his face. Lucas just looks at Jake unbelievably. Jake looks as though he can't believe he went that far, as to punch Lucas.

"Do I need to call the cops on you?" Lucas asks. "Or are you going to leave now?"

Jake just walks away, without saying a word, back to his car. Lucas walks back inside the school.

**Cut To:**

Graveyard. Peyton and Skills are sitting on a blanket, with some food on the blanket with them. To their side, is Ellie's, Peyton's mom's, grave.

"I think this is the first time I have come out here with you." Skills says.

"We've had a lot of firsts lately, haven't we?" Peyton asks.

"Definitely." Skills replies.

"Skills," Peyton begins. "I just felt like sharing this with you. I wanted you to be apart of it, because, honestly, you're apart of me now."

"How do you do that?" Skills asks.

"Do what?" Peyton asks.

"Make me feel so close and connected to you." Skills elaborates.

"I feel that way, too, about you." Peyton admits. "I think I know why it was awkward for us after we had sex."

"Why?" Skills asks.

"Because we skipped over the most crucial part in dating." Peyton tells him. "_Dating_."

"That's true." Skills nods.

"Dating someone is what makes the sex so good." Peyton explains. "Getting to know them, talking to them, going on dates with them. And now that we're actually _dating _and being romantic with each other, going on picnics, we're really starting to feel close and connected to each other -- emotionally. Before it was just sex and making out, and that awkwardness was our bodies way of telling us that we're meant for a lot more than being like friends with benefits."

"Yeah." Skills agrees. "That makes sense. So, I think we're just about done with all of this food. How about we go visit your other mom?"

"Sure." Peyton smiles.

They stand up and begin to hold hands, walking to Peyton's step mom's grave.

**Cut To:**

**-- LATER ON --**

Lucas' bed room. He enters his room and sits down at his desk, turning on his lap top's screen. On the lap top screen is the _Myspace _login page. Lucas types in his email and password, and signs on to his account.

Lucas clicks '_find your friends_' and types in '_Greg Conner_', finds his profile, and then requests him as a friend. Lucas does the same with '_Michael Conner._' Then Lucas looks at his Top 8 'friends.' In this order, they are arranged at: Karen, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Mouth, Skills, Anna, and Andy. He now changes/updates his Top 8 to his Top 6 in the following order:

**(1)Brooke, (2)Karen, (3)Haley, (4)Mouth, (5)Anna, (6)Andy.**

He goes to view all of his 'friends' and marks Peyton, Nathan and Skills' pictures. It shows Nathan as "_online now!_" He then clicks on the '_delete_' button and it asks him, "_Are you sure you want to delete these three friends?_" Lucas clicks, "_Yes._"

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) -- _

_"Sometimes you have to rearrange your life. It changes all the time."_

Lucas shuts his lap top shut, as he leans back in his chair. Suddenly, there's a knock on his side door. He gets up and answers it, and Brooke is standing there.

"Oh, my God." Brooke says. "What happened to your face?"

"Kind of had a run in with Jake." Lucas says. "Or his fist kind of had a run in with my face."

"I'm so sorry, Luke." Brooke apologizes, entering his room, as Lucas closes his door. "Are you OK? Do you want some ice?"

"I'm fine, Brooke." Lucas says. "Thanks."

Brooke nods.

"I missed you today." Brooke says to him.

"So," Lucas begins. "Does that mean you're not going to accept Jake's proposal?"

"Of course not, silly." Brooke says. "It's you I want, Lucas Scott."

Lucas smiles, putting his arms around her.

"By the way," Lucas begins. "I missed you, too, Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiles, putting her arms around him, too.

"I know this has all been really fast for us," Brooke begins. "But I'm so feeling it with you, Luke. Like you said, it's time we start looking to what has always been right in front of us."

Lucas smiles and nods, as he gives Brooke a kiss on the lips. She kisses back, and smiles.

"_Oh_ -- _Oh_." Brooke says pleasurably. "Do you want to --" Brooke begins, as she proceeds to unbutton his shirt, takes it off, and throws it onto the floor. She then brings him onto his bed with her, as she kisses his chest.

Lucas obviously enjoys it.

"Wait." Lucas says, as he sits up.

Brooke stops, sits up too, confused.

"I kind of just feel like laying here with you tonight." Lucas says. "You know? Cuddle a bit. Or a lot." Lucas winks.

"Aw." Brooke says, sweetly. "You're so sweet, Lucas. Unlike any guy I've come across."

Brooke and Lucas lay down on his bed, as Lucas puts his arm around her, and she places her hand on his chest, and her head just above that. Lucas smiles at her.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Master bedroom. Skills and Peyton rush into his bedroom, making out with each other passionately, with their hands all over each other. They fall onto Skills' bed, still kissing each other.

"_Oh_," Peyton begins, as she unbuttons Skills' shirt and take it off, kissing his chest. "Nothing awkward about this, huh?"

"Oh, no, baby." Skills shakes his head, as he enjoys Peyton's kisses.

**Cut To:**

Jake is sitting in his parked car on the side of a street with shops on his right hand side. He finishes the last drip of alcohol in a beer can, and throws it on the seat next to him, with the many other beer cans there.

**Flashback. Earlier that day:**

Jake and Brooke are standing there in Brooke's doorway. Brooke hugs Jake. Jake smiles, and hugs back.

"I love you, Brooke." Jake says.

Brooke undoes her hug, and steps back.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Brooke apologizes. "You're so sweet, but I just don't feel the same way about you. Not anymore. I'm in love with Lucas."

Jake closes the engagement ring box, and sighs, beginning to tear up.

**/End of flashback. Present time:**

Jake wipes his mouth, grabs his jacket and the jewelry box, and gets out of his car, walking to the shop in front of his car.

Jake walks into a store called, "_Tree Hill Pawn Shop._"

**Cut To:**

River court. Nathan is shooting hoops. Lucas approaches the court, holding up his cell phone to Nathan.

"I came." Lucas says. "What do you want, Nate?"

"I want our friendship back." Nathan says. "And I'm determined to get you to forgive me."

"Nathan --" Lucas begins.

"Game to eleven." Nathan says, as he bounces the ball to Lucas. "Make it, take it. For our friendship." Nathan grins at him. "What do you say, Luke?"

"It's like you said, Nate," Lucas begins, throwing the basketball back to him. "We're not in high school anymore."

Nathan sighs, as Lucas walks back to his truck and gets in, driving away. Nathan, standing on the court, drops the ball, and puts his hands in his pocket.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	46. Bachelors 'R Us

**Season 7. Chapter 7.02 (46). 'Bachelors 'R Us'**

Tree Hill diner. Lucas and Haley are sitting at a table eating breakfast.

"So," Haley begins. "How are you and Brooke doing?"

"We've been really happy." Lucas says. "How are you and Nathan?"

"_Nathan and I _are doing great." Haley replies. "But I have a feeling you just wanted to know how _Nathan _is doing."

"That's not what I meant." Lucas says.

"He misses you, Luke." Haley tells him. "You guys are brothers."

"That didn't matter the first sixteen years of our lives." Lucas reminds her. "Why should it matter now?"

"Luke --" Haley begins, as she sees Lucas just looking down at his breakfast. "So, I still can't believe you and Brooke are back together again."

"Funny how things work out, huh?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Haley replies. "So, have you talked to Skills or Peyton lately?"

Lucas looks down, and pauses, looking back up at Haley.

"So," Lucas begins. "Do you want any dessert? My treat."

**Cut To:**

Cooper's house. Master bedroom. Cooper and Rachel are sleeping in bed. Suddenly, their alarm clock goes off. They wake up.

"Oh, no." Rachel says, putting her pillow over her head. "Five more minutes please."

Cooper gets out of bed and walks over to the alarm clock, on Rachel's side. He hits the 'snooze' button.

"That's much more effective than putting your pillow over your head." Cooper says standing over her. Rachel moves the pillow off of her face, now looking up at Cooper.

"There she is." Cooper smiles. "You're so beautiful in the morning."

"Please." Rachel rolls her eyes, rolling over on her side, away from Cooper.

"You're also cranky in the morning." Cooper tells her.

"Just get back to bed." Rachel says, patting her hand on Cooper's side of the mattress. "Come on."

"No, you come on." Cooper teases. "Seriously, get up. I want to kiss you."

"Who pumped you with hormones this morning?" Rachel asks.

"I guess the hormone fairy paid us a visit last night." Cooper says.

Rachel chuckles, sitting up in bed.

"Alright." Rachel gives in. "You're so cheesy, it's actually kind of irresistible."

Cooper grins, leaning into Rachel, giving her a nice kiss on the lips. Rachel kisses back, putting her hands around his head.

"Oh," Rachel begins. "You're so sexy in the morning."

"Just in the morning?" Cooper asks.

"Na." Rachel shakes her head. "You're sexy all the time."

"That's because I'm with you." Cooper tells her.

Rachel smiles.

"We really need to set a date for our wedding." Rachel says. "I can't wait _too _long to be your wife."

"Then we shouldn't." Cooper says.

"What?" Rachel asks.

"Then we shouldn't wait too long." Cooper tells her, then pauses. "Or at all."

"What are you saying?" Rachel asks.

"This may sound crazy," Cooper begins. "But, I mean, neither of us want to have a long, drawn-out engagement, so -- I don't know -- why don't we just elope? Do you want to?"

"Are you serious?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah." Cooper nods. "You can't wait to be my wife, and _I _can't wait for you to be my wife. Besides, neither of us have that many people we would invite to a wedding ceremony anyway."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Rachel begins. "But, lets do it. Lets elope. This weekend."

"Oh, my God." Cooper says. "I'm so excited now. I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, too, Cooper." Rachel smiles.

Cooper stands up, grabbing his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Rachel asks.

"Nathan." Cooper replies. "The guys are going to want to throw me a bachelor party, and they'll never forgive me if I run off and get married without giving them a chance to."

"Alright." Rachel says. "But please no strippers, unless it's me. Actually, that's not a bad idea. I think I'll call Brooke and tell her the news. She knows how to throw a killer bachelorette party."

Cooper smiles, as he listens to the phone ring, holding it to his ear. Suddenly, he hears Nathan's voice.

"Nate, it's me. Cooper." Cooper tells him. "I'm just calling to let you know Rachel and I have decided to elope -- this weekend."

Rachel smiles, standing up, giving Cooper a kiss, then grabbing her cell phone.

**END OF TEASER.**

Lakeside High. Lucas' office. Lucas is at his desk, as Nathan walks to his opened doorway and stands there. Lucas looks over and sees him.

"Haven't seen you since that night on the river court." Lucas says. "What do you want this time?"

"Cooper just called me." Nathan says. "Him and Rachel are eloping this weekend."

"Seriously?" Lucas asks. "That's pretty sudden."

"Eloping usually is." Nathan says.

"So," Lucas begins. "Does he want me to be their witness or something?"

"He wants you, and I, to be there." Nathan nods. "That's why he called me. But I told him we would throw him a bachelor party."

"We as in you and me." Lucas says/guesses.

"And Skills." Nathan adds.

"Well, that's cool." Lucas says. "I mean, Cooper deserves an awesome bachelor party from us. I just wish it didn't mean I had to interact with you and Skills in the process."

"Well, looks like you're gonna have to." Nathan says. "Can you handle it, for your uncle?"

"For Cooper, yeah." Lucas nods. "And I'll be keeping the peace between the three of us during the party, for Cooper's sake. But don't think for one second that it means we're cool. Because we're not, and a bachelor party _is _not going to change that. Don't think for a second that it will."

"I got it, OK?" Nathan asks. "So, I was actually thinking of taking him camping. Tomorrow, for a day or two before the weekend. I know it's not a traditional bachelor party with strippers, but I figure it will still be a guys time with beer and roughing it. What do you say?"

"I'd rather just have to be around you and Skills for one night of partying," Lucas begins. "But Cooper deserves the best bachelor party we can throw him. And I know how much he loves camping, so --"

"So great." Nathan nods. "Be at my place at six a.m. sharp tomorrow morning."

"Alright." Lucas says. "I'll be there. Unless I end up changing my mind."

Nathan gives him a look.

"Kidding." Lucas says.

"Luke," Nathan begins. "It's great to be talking to you again like a brother -- and a friend."

"Remember, Nate." Lucas says. "This camping trip doesn't change anything between us."

Nathan nods disappointedly.

"Remember," Nathan begins. "Six a.m. sharp. Bring an extra set of clothes, unless you want to shower in the lake."

Nathan walks out. Lucas gets back to work.

**Cut To:**

Haley's apartment. Haley is in the kitchen, washing dishes. Jamie is finishing his breakfast, bringing Haley over his plate.

"Thanks, buddy." Haley says. "Go wash up and brush your teeth. We have to leave for school soon."

"Yes, momma." Jamie nods, proceeding out of the kitchen, as Peyton walks in, passed Jamie.

"Good morning, Jamie." Peyton says, rubbing his head.

"Morning, Aunt Peyton!" Jamie says. "I have to go brush my teeth now!" Jamie skips to the bathroom.

"Happy kid." Peyton says to Haley.

"Yeah." Haley nods, pouring Peyton a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Peyton replies, taking the coffee mug in her hand. "And also, thanks for letting me stay here lately."

"Of course." Haley nods. "Have you talked to Brooke since --"

"No." Peyton shakes her head.

"Are you still mad at her?" Haley asks.

"Of course." Peyton replies. "You know, I still can't believe she _slept_ with Lucas. That's worse than making out with him last year right after he proposed to me."

"But you _are _over Lucas, right?" Haley asks.

"Yes." Peyton replies. "Hales, I'm not mad at Lucas for sleeping with Brooke. I'm not anything at him. He can do what he wants. We're over and I've been over him. But Brooke and I are suppose to be best friends. We were roommates, too. I love Brooke, you know? I don't know how she could just sleep with Lucas, knowing our history."

Haley nods, as the doorbell rings.

"I wonder who that is." Haley says. "Just a second."

Haley proceeds to the front door, and opens it, as she sees Brooke standing there in the doorway.

"_Brooke_--" Haley begins, surprised.

"Haley, I--" Brooke begins. "--I have something to tell you and Peyton."

Peyton proceeds over to Haley, as she talks, hearing what Haley had just said.

"No way." Peyton says, not not seeing Brooke. "Is that _really_ --" Peyton turns to the front door area, seeing Brooke. "It is really her."

"Peyton--" Brooke begins.

"If you're here to apologize, Brooke, --" Peyton begins.

"I'm not." Brooke interrupts. "I already did that. I'm here because Rachel called me just now."

"Oh." Peyton says. "And?"

"And her and Cooper are getting married this weekend." Brooke says. "I mean, they're _eloping _this weekend."

"That's great for them." Peyton says. "But what does this have to do with _us_?"

"I told her we would all throw her a bachelorette party." Brooke explains. "All being you, me, and Hales."

"Too bad I'm not up for a party with Brooke Davis." Peyton says. "Besides, Rachel and I aren't even that close."

"I'm actually kind of with Peyton on this one." Haley says. "I mean, I've accepted her as the mother of Nathan's _other _son and all, but to be there for her bachelorette party? _That _might be pushing it."

"Come on, Haley." Brooke says. "You know she doesn't have a lot of actual friends who would throw her a bachelorette party. We're all she has. Besides, Hales, the thing between her and Nathan happened so long ago. How about proving you have moved on and do something nice for Rachel?"

"OK, no hard feelings toward her anymore or anything," Haley begins. "But why would I want to do that when she just had an affair with my husband six months ago?"

"Because you don't hold grudges, and you have a big heart, and you are a bigger person than she is." Brooke says. "Besides, this will also be doing a nice thing for Cooper. You know, your _husband's_, Nathan's, uncle."

"How will this benefit Cooper?" Haley asks.

"Because he loves Rachel, and he would love to see Rachel happy." Brooke explains. "And us throwing Rachel her own bachelorette party will make her very happy."

"Oh, alright, why not?" Haley asks/gives in. "I'll do it. Might be fun seeing naked guys dance, anyway."

"Boy," Brooke begins. "You sure have changed since high school."

Haley grins.

"Anyway," Brooke begins. "Thank you so much for this."

"Well," Peyton begins. "I'm sure you two will have fun. But I'm still not agreeing to this."

"Oh, come on, P. Sawyer." Brooke says. "Rachel has never betrayed you, has she? I mean, if Haley can get passed her sleeping with Nathan and agree to do this, and I can get passed her hitting on Lucas in high school while we were dating, then you can certainly attend her bachelorette party, especially when she's done nothing to you."

"Yeah, but," Peyton says. "The girl throwing her party _has _betrayed me, and more than _once_, too."

Brooke sighs.

"It might actually be fun, you know." Haley says to Peyton. "Remember, there will be naked guys there. Might help you get Lucas out of your mind."

"Fine, OK." Peyton gives in. "I'll do it. But I'm keeping by Haley and Rachel's side for the whole night."

"Deal." Brooke nods. "Thanks!"

"And, for the record," Peyton begins to Haley. "Lucas is _not _still in my mind."

Haley chuckles, looking at Brooke, as Brooke smiles, too.

**Cut To:**

In front of Anna's house. Anna walks out of her front door, with her backpack on, as she stands in her driveway, obviously waiting for something/one. Suddenly, Josh pulls up in his car, as Anna waves and smiles at him. Josh gets out.

"OK," Josh begins. "Now are you going to tell me why you wanted to meet at your house before we go to school?"

"My college application acceptance, or rejection, letter should have come _yesterday_." Anna tells him. "And, well, I forgot to check the mail yesterday, so it should be in there _now_."

"Cool." Josh replies. "Well, what are you waiting for then?"

"I was waiting for you to get here, silly." Anna tells him, as she takes his hand and walks down to the mailbox with him. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck, babe." Josh says. "Besides, they have already decided to accept you or not. Luck won't help you now." Josh winks.

"Oh, thanks." Anna says sarcastically, as she opens up her mailbox. "Oh, my God! I see a huge envelope!"

"That's _awesome_." Josh says. "Colleges never reject you in a huge envelope."

Anna smiles, as she pulls it out. It is addressed from the college she applied to. She opens it up, and reads it.

"Well?" Josh asks. "Spill the good news."

"I got in!" Anna says, excitedly. "I start at the end of August!"

"That's great!" Josh says, giving Anna a hug. She hugs him back.

"Wait." Anna says. "You applied to this college too when I did that night. Did you get an acceptance letter yet?"

"I didn't want to tell you yet," Josh begins. "But yes. I got a _letter _from them yesterday."

"Well," Anna begins. "Are we going to officially be college sweethearts?"

Josh has a grim look on his face, pulling out a regular-sized white envelope from his jean's pocket.

"They sent me this." Josh says. "A rejection-sized letter."

"Well," Anna begins. "At least open it. You never know." Anna lifts up her hands with her fingers crossed.

"I can't." Josh says. "You open it for me." Josh hands the letter to her.

Anna opens the letter, and begins to read it, immediately looking sad.

"_'We regret to inform you...'_" Anna begins reading the letter. "I'm sorry, babe. What are we going to do now?"

"_I _am going to hope I get into another college that I applied to. "_You _are going here," Josh begins, holding up her acceptance letter. "--this Fall."

"But what about _us_?" Anna asks. "I don't want to be away from you for four years, and all of the colleges you applied to are far away from mine."

"Well," Josh begins. "You are going to this college. You're not going to pass it up for me. We'll be fine no matter where we go to school."

"Lets just get through the rest of our senior year, without thinking about this." Anna says. "We still have prom, our senior trip, graduation, and the whole summer together."

Josh and Anna walk to his car.

**Cut To:**

Rachel/Cooper's house. Back yard. Cooper is sitting at their patio table with his lap top, at the site called, "_Priceline dot com_." Suddenly, Rachel walks out in a skirt and tank top holding two glasses of lemonade.

"I just made some fresh lemonade." Rachel says, putting one of the glasses down on the table in front of him. "Drink up. It's nice ad cold, with plenty of ice." She sits down next to him, with her own glass of lemonade.

"Thanks, hon." Cooper says, taking a sip of his drink. "Mm, that's really good."

Rachel peaks onto his laptop's screen.

"What's this?" Rachel asks, curiously.

"I'm looking up tickets for this weekend." Cooper says. "Trying to find the cheapest fare."

"Aw, how romantic." Rachel says, jokingly. "I'm so lucky to have a man who finds the cheapest possible way to marry me."

"Babe," Cooper says. "I'm flying us first class. I'm just looking for the cheapest first class ticket price so we can save our money on other, more important things. Like the hotel room and money to gamble." Cooper jokes about the last part.

Rachel chuckles.

"Aw," Rachel begins. "I really am lucky. So we're going to elope in Vegas then, huh?"

"Only place to do it in my book." Cooper tells her. "We'll fly there first class style with Lucas and Nathan -- them being in coach, of course. Get married in one of the chapels, and then have a romantic honeymoon night in a really fancy hotel _room_."

"Oh," Rachel begins excitedly. "This is so much better than having a huge ceremony and reception and talking to people you really don't want to talk to."

Cooper nods in agreement.

"Oh, speaking of Lucas and Nathan," Cooper begins. "They decided they're going to take me camping tomorrow as my bachelor party."

"Sounds good." Rachel replies. "_Really _good. That way there won't be any strippers."

"Well, that's the one draw back." Cooper winks. "What are you going to do with Haley, Peyton, and Brooke?"

"You know Brooke," Rachel begins. "She'll stir up something juicy."

"Well, if I don't get strippers then you shouldn't either." Cooper says.

"Hey, no strippers is your guy's decision." Rachel reminds him. "Don't worry, babe. We'll be doing the same thing. You and the guys will be getting dirty during your bachelor party, and us girls will be getting dirty during our bachelorette party, too." Rachel winks at him.

Cooper chuckles.

"Funny." Cooper replies.

**Cut To:**

**-- THAT NIGHT --**

Lucas' house/bedroom. Lucas is sitting at his desk, reading an email on his laptop.

**Close-up of laptop screen: **"_Dear Lucas: Andy, I, and your little sister will be coming out there to visit this summer...probably late June. Can't wait to see you, kiddo! Love, mom, Andy, and Lily._"

Lucas clicks on the "_reply_" button just as there's a knock on his door. He turns around to his bedroom side door and sees Brooke smiling through the door's window. She waves.

"It's opened, babe!" Lucas calls out to her. She walks in the door, then closes it.

"Whatcha doing?" Brooke asks him.

"My mom sent me an e-mail." Lucas says. "I'm just replying back to her."

"Cool." Brooke says. "What did she have to say?"

"She's coming out with Andy and Lily sometime this June." Lucas informs her.

"Awesome." Brooke replies. "That's right around the corner. I can't wait to see them again."

"Me too." Lucas nods, as he finishes typing his e-mail. "Alright. All done."

He stands up and gives Brooke a hug.

"What have you been doing today?" Lucas asks.

"Planning Rachel's bachelorette party." Brooke tells him. "With Haley and Peyton."

"Oh, that's good." Lucas says. "So, is Peyton not mad at you anymore?"

"No." Brooke replies. "She still is. But she's doing this for _Rachel_. Not me."

"Sorry, Brooke." Lucas apologizes. "Anyway, I'm actually kind of in the same boat as Peyton."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asks.

"I'm going camping with Nathan and Skills tomorrow for Cooper's bachelor party." Lucas explains.

"Oh, boy." Brooke comments. "Four guys going camping in the woods, and three of them at odds with each other. Be careful out there, babe."

"Oh, we're not going to do much." Lucas says. "Just fish, drink beer, hang out. Maybe hike."

"Well, still." Brooke says. "Be careful of the bears and tigers and lions."

"Hmm." Lucas says. "Well, I don't think tigers and lions inhabit in the forest, so I think I'm safe from _those _animals."

"Well, have fun." Brooke says. "And no strippers."

"Why, why, Brooke Davis." Lucas says. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of us getting strippers."

"I _am_ your girlfriend, you know." Brooke 'reminds' him.

"But you shouldn't bring out your jealousy side for _at least _another few months." Lucas tells her.

"Oh, shut up." Brooke says, playfully hitting him. Lucas chuckles.

"So," Lucas begins. "What are you going to do with Haley, Peyton, and Rachel?"

Brooke gets a guilty look on her face.

"Brooke Davis," Lucas begins, shocked. "No way."

"Well," Brooke begins. "Haley _really _wants to see naked guys. Who am I to deprive her of that?"

"OK." Lucas replies. "That's one thing I never needed to know about my best friend."

"Sorry." Brooke replies. "So, you're fine with us having male strippers at the party?"

"Sure." Lucas nods. "Just as long as you're fine with us stopping by a strip club on the way up to the camp site."

Brooke looks unsure and hesitant.

"Oh, fine." Brooke gives in. "Have your perverted fun if you must."

"You're one to talk." Lucas chuckles.

"Come here, Luke." Brooke says, pulling on his shirt with her hand.

"What?" Lucas asks.

"I want to kiss my boyfriend." Brooke tells him, bringing him onto his bed with her.

Brooke and Lucas begin kissing.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Master bedroom. Nathan is laying in his side of the bed comfortably in boxers and a t-shirt. Suddenly, Haley walks into the room.

"Why must you do that?" Haley asks Nathan.

"Do what?" Nathan asks, curiously.

"Look as sexy as you do right now." Haley replies. Nathan smiles.

"It's a gift." Nathan says, in a cocky manner, with a grin.

"Oh, oh, oh." Haley says, rolling her eyes. "By the way, Jamie is over Zach's house. His mom said she'll drop them both off at school tomorrow and pick them up, too. So we can have fun tomorrow at our parties and not worry."

"Are there really going to be strippers?" Nathan asks. "Don't lie. Brooke already told me today."

"It wouldn't be a bachelorette party without strippers." Haley explains to him, as she gets into bed with him.

"We're having our bachelor party without strippers." Nathan informs her.

"That's because you're going _camping_." Haley says.

"Still." Nathan says. "I don't think it's fair that you'll be looking at naked guys, while the only nakedness I'll see is Skills, Luke, and Cooper showering in the lake."

Haley chuckles.

"Oh, God." Haley says, disgusted. "That's one image I never needed to have of my best friend."

Nathan chuckles.

"OK." Haley says. "You have my permission to check out some strippers on your little guy, hormonal camping trip."

"Thank you." Nathan replies. "And you also have my permission to look at naked guys at your party."

"Right." Haley says, laughing. "Babe, _I _don't need your permission." Haley winks at him.

"I think I've just been neutered." Nathan says.

Haley laughs, as she lifts up the covers and checks underneath.

"Na." Haley says. "Looks all there to me." Haley winks again at him.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Skills is in his kitchen preparing/making some sandwiches. Suddenly, he hears his front door opening. Skills looks in the direction of the front door and calls out.

"Who's there?" Skills asks out loud.

"It's me, Peyton." Peyton calls out, still unseen to Skills. Peyton walks into the kitchen.

"Damn, girl." Skills says, putting his hand on his heart. "You scared the living daylights out of me. I thought someone was coming in to kill me with a pitchfork."

"You watch way too many slasher movies." Peyton tells him.

"Anyway," Skills begins. "Maybe I should rethink you having a key to my place."

"Are you serious?" Peyton asks. "Do you think it's too fast for us?"

"Na." Skills shakes his head. "I'm just playing with you, Blondie."

"OK, good." Peyton says. "Because I thought it was really sweet you giving me a key to your house."

"So," Skills begins. "You want to help me out with these sandwiches?"

"Sure." Peyton replies. "What are they for, anyway?"

"For the guys' camping trip tomorrow." Skills says. "For Cooper's bachelor party."

Peyton starts making more sandwiches with him.

"So," Skills begins. "How's living with Nate and Haley going?"

"Fine." Peyton replies. "They're really nice for letting me stay there. I've enjoyed seeing them more, and Jamie too."

"I bet you miss living with Brooke, though." Skills says.

"I miss being _best friends _with Brooke." Peyton says. "I just can't forget what she did, you know?"

Skills nods.

"However," Skills begins. "Do you think you are being too hard on her? I mean, as much as I am aware of yours and Lucas' history, Brooke and Lucas have a pretty big history, too. I know she should have told you, but look at us. We didn't tell Lucas because it just happened unexpectedly for us. And then afterwards we were waiting for the right time. As far as I know, it was unexpected for Brooke and Lucas, too. Maybe she just wanted to -- wait for the right time."

"She should have told me right away." Peyton says. "I would have told her if things were reversed, and I had slept with Lucas. But no. Instead, I hear the news from Lucas -- my cheating ex-husband."

Skills becomes silent, as he continues to spread mustard onto slices of bread.

"Speaking of which," Peyton begins again. "How are you looking forward to spending a few days with Lucas?"

"Well," Skills begins. "Their Uncle Cooper and Nathan will be there, too. I won't have to actually talk to Lucas much. But anyway, he's the one mad at me. I have no beef with him."

"So," Peyton begins, to slightly change the subject. "What other food are you bringing tomorrow?"

"Beer, for sure." Skills replies.

"Of course." Peyton nods.

"I don't know." Skills shrugs. "Just snack stuff. Chips, beef jerky, things like that. Of course, we'll be catching fish in the lake, too."

"Awesome." Peyton replies. "Honestly, that sounds more fun than hanging out with my ex-best friend."

"Camping sounds more fun than watching naked guys dance?" Skills asks, surprised.

"Yup." Peyton nods. "If I went camping, I'd get to see _you _naked, and that's the only man I'm interested in seeing with no clothes on." She winks at him.

"Well," Skills begins. "I think we have enough sandwiches for the trip. How would you like seeing me naked right now?"

"_Oh_," Peyton begins. "Take off those clothes _now_."

**Cut To:**

Cooper/Rachel's house. Cooper is in the master bedroom putting his clothes into a suit case, which is sitting on the bed. Suddenly, Rachel enters, walks up behind him, and puts her arms around him. Cooper stops, knowing it's Rachel, stands still, and grabs her hand with his own hand, placing her hand on his heart.

"Hey, baby." Rachel says to him, leaning her head on his back.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Cooper tells her.

"Even though it will only be two days?" Rachel asks.

"Even so." Cooper nods, turning toward her. "I can't wait until we're married. It's going to be amazing."

Rachel smiles and gives him a kiss.

"I can't believe we're going to be married in Vegas this weekend," Rachel begins. "And then we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Lee _forever_." Rachel smiles.

"I know." Cooper says. "You know what I'm looking forward to most about marrying you, right?"

Cooper places his hands on Rachel's waist. Rachel smiles with pleasure.

"I have a guess." Rachel nods.

"Getting to spend the rest of my life with you." Cooper tells her. "And having kids together."

"Why, Mr. Lee." Rachel says. "You never fail to surprise me."

"Oh, what?" Cooper asks. "You thought I just really liked having sex with you, huh?"

Rachel nods, with a smile.

"Well," Cooper begins. "I _do _really like that."

"Mm." Rachel says, as they begin kissing, falling onto the bed.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Master bedroom. Nathan and Haley are laying together in their bed. Haley looks over by the door, seeing Nathan's duffel bag zipped up.

"So," Haley begins. "You're all packed for tomorrow, right?"

"Sure." Nathan replies/nods. "I just have to take a shower in the morning."

"Babe," Haley begins. "You just took one tonight, though."

"Yeah, but," Nathan begins. "We are roughing it out there, meaning no _real _showers for two days. I'm sorry, call me a metro, but I'm going to shower as much as I can before it won't be possible to anymore."

Haley chuckles.

"So," Haley begins. "It won't be too bad stuck with Lucas and Skills, right?"

"Na." Nathan replies. "I'll just keep my distance from them so I don't get a whiff of their odors."

"I'm serious, babe." Haley says, with a slight laugh.

"Lucas is the one mad at me and Skills." Nathan tells her. "I wish I could get him to just forgive us--or, selfishly, at least _me_, but he won't budge from his stubbornness."

"I'm sorry." Haley apologizes. "He's just hurt by everything. Regardless of what he says, he still cares about Peyton. He just feels betrayed."

"I wish he wouldn't." Nathan says. "Like I told him, I can understand him being mad at Skills. But he should understand what my position in it was."

"Just give him time, babe." Haley tells him. "He'll come around. He always does."

"I just wish things could just go back to normal around here, you know?" Nathan admits/asks.

"Honey," Haley begins. "You and Lucas being at odds with each other _is _normal."

"Seriously, though." Nathan says. "I know you think Lucas will come around and forgive me, but you know what worries me?"

"What's that?" Haley asks.

"What if he doesn't? Or not for awhile, anyway?" Nathan asks. "I mean--when I found out Lucas knew my mom was thinking of committing suicide and he said nothing to anyone, I was so angry with him that I didn't talk to him for two years. What if he now doesn't want to talk to me for two years, too?"

"Baby," Haley begins, comforting Nathan. "He's going to forgive you soon. He's just mad right now, but he'll realize he's overreacting a little bit, and all of this will pass. Have faith."

"Well," Nathan begins. "If there's one way I can speed up that process in him forgiving us, it's while we're camping for two days in the middle of no where."

"You can do it." Haley tells him. "I have faith in you." Haley winks.

**Cut To:**

Anna's bedroom. Anna and Josh are making out on her bed.

"Mm." Anna says, in between kissing him. "You have some condoms, right?"

Josh gives her an odd look.

"I didn't know we would be doing _this_ tonight." Josh tells her.

Now, Anna gives him a surprised and odd look.

"What?" Josh asks. "I should assume that every time we spend the night together we're going to have sex?" Josh asks in a rhetorical way.

"Duh." Anna replies, seriously.

"Wow." Josh says. "And somehow it's _guys _who have a bad rep for being horn dogs."

Anna gasps.

"_Hey_!" Anna says. "Meanie." Anna giggles.

"Have I told you how cute you are recently?" Josh asks.

"In fact," Anna begins. "I think you have."

"I love you, Anna." Josh tells her, seriously. "That won't change no matter what."

"I love you too, Josh." Anna says back. "You always look at me like I'm so sexy to you."

"You are." Josh tells her. "Not just to me. You're simply just sexy, period."

Anna smiles sweetly. Josh and Anna have a quiet moment just looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm going to get into Duke." Josh says.

"What?" Anna asks.

"I'm going to find out why they denied me," Josh begins. "And then I'm going to re-apply, and get in this time. And if I have to take a semester off from school this Fall in the mean time, then so be it. It'll be worth it to get to go to the same college as you."

Anna can't help but smile.

"Really?" Anna asks. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"I'm sure." Josh says. "There's not a doubt in my mind. I want us to be together, at the same school, not far away from each other. And I'll do anything to accomplish that."

"Josh," Anna begins. "That's sweet, but are you absolutely sure you're willing to put your education on hold for me? School's important, and when people take time off from school it's always hard to go back."

"Anna," Josh begins. "It'll only be a semester off. I'll just get a full-time job near Duke so we can still see each other all the time this Fall, until I get accepted for the Spring semester."

"This may be selfish of me," Anna begins/admits. "But I can't help to really like that you're doing this."

"That's not selfish." Josh assures her. "That's just being in love."

"Yeah." Anna replies/smiles. "I'm so lucky to have you. Have I told you that recently?"

"I think you have." Josh replies, and winks.

**Cut To:**

**-- THE NEXT MORNING --**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Two waffles pop up from inside a toaster on the kitchen counter. Haley picks them up with her hand and puts them onto a nearby plate and sets it aside. She then steps back over by the stove, where she is cooking pancakes, and sprinkling chocolate chips into the batter. Suddenly, Nathan walks into the kitchen holding his fishing pole/equipment, and sees her cooking.

"Are you cooking for Jamie?" Nathan asks, jokingly.

"What?" Haley asks. "Oh, the chocolate chips? What? It's not like I'm arranging them into a happy face."

Nathan laughs.

"I'm just playing." Nathan says. "I appreciate you cooking me breakfast. Thank you, Hales."

"You're welcome." Haley replies, as she picks up the plate of waffles. "Here. You can start on the waffles if you're hungry."

"Thanks, again." Nathan says, taking the plate from her, and getting the syrup. Then he sits down at the kitchen table.

"First batch of pancakes are done." Haley announces. "Coming up."

"_First _batch?" Nathan asks, as he eats his waffles. "How many batches are you making?"

"You need your energy for all of that fishing, hiking, and camping you're going to do." Haley tells him. "I have bacon and sausage in the microwave, too, to keep it warm."

"You didn't have to do all of this, hon." Nathan tells her.

"I wanted to." Haley says. "I won't be able to do this for you for a few days, so I'm going out big."

Nathan chuckles.

"That's very sweet." Nathan says. "Well, hey, come and enjoy this meal with me. I'll get the rest of it on the table. You sit, now."

"No, no, no." Haley says, as she puts a plate of pancakes on the table, and then gets the bacon and sausage and also puts it on the table. "OK. All done, I think."

"You are." Nathan says. "Now sit and eat, hon."

"Alright, alright." Haley says, sitting down next to him, with a plate for herself.

"I just want you to enjoy your hard work, too." Nathan says, putting his hand on her knee.

"I know it's only two days," Haley begins. "But I'm going to miss this with you."

"Me, too." Nathan says.

"But maybe some good will come out of this trip," Haley begins. "And you, Lucas, and Skills will be friends again."

"We'll see." Nathan replies.

**Cut To:**

Anna's bedroom. Anna is laying in her bed, sleeping, with a tank top on, under the covers. Josh enters the room, on the phone, listening to the person on the other end.

"I see." Josh says into the phone. "Well, thanks for your time. OK. Bye." Josh hangs up, and throws the phone on the bed.

Anna wakes up, and sees Josh standing there.

"What are you doing?" Anna asks.

"That was the admission people at Duke." Josh says. "I called them to find out why I wasn't accepted."

"Well," Anna begins. "What did they say?"

"You know what they said?" Josh asks. "They said my G.P.A. was too low _and _I don't have enough extracurricular activities."

"Aw." Anna says, sitting up. "You have basketball. That's not enough?"

"Apparently not." Josh says.

"What are you going to do?" Anna asks.

"They suggested I ace all of my classes I have left," Josh begins. "_And _take a summer class or activity to improve my chances of getting in. They even said I might want to join a last-minute club or something."

"That's not so bad." Anna says. "Just take some extra classes, ace them, and join some clubs, and then you'll be ready to apply again at the end of the summer for the Spring semester."

Josh nods.

"I guess that's not so bad." Josh admits. "Yeah. I can do this."

Anna stands up, next to him.

"You can do this." Anna tells him. "And then all you need to do is take some summer classes next year and you'll be all caught up with me."

"You're right. Thank you." Josh says. "Well, I better get to school. I need to study my butt off the rest of the year."

**Cut To:**

In front of Nathan/Haley's apartment. Skills, Lucas, and Nathan are packing the camping gear into their car. Cooper, Rachel, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley are standing nearby.

"Well," Lucas begins, putting a cooler into the trunk. "That's the last of everything. Are we ready?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "I think so."

"Oh, no, no, no." Brooke objects. "One last thing needs to be done."

"What's that?" Nathan asks curiously.

"_This_." Brooke says, smiling at Lucas, and then giving him a kiss on the lips.

"That's not a bad idea." Skills says. "Come over here, Sawyer."

'"Gladly." Peyton smiles at him. Peyton and Skills kiss on the lips.

"We mightaswell kiss, too, if they are all going to." Haley says to Nathan.

"How romantic." Nathan replies, sarcastically, giving Haley a kiss on the lips.

"And the couple who just got engaged are the last to kiss." Cooper says, as Rachel kisses him on the lips.

"_Now _are we all ready?" Lucas asks.

Brooke nods, stepping back, with Peyton, Rachel, and Haley.

"Nate?" Lucas asks.

Nathan nods. Skills nods, too.

"Alright then." Lucas says. "Ladies, we'll miss all of you while we're away."

"We'll all miss you guys, too." Haley replies.

They all give their respective significant other a hug, then the guys proceed to get into their car. Lucas starts the car, as they all ave goodbye, and then drives off. Haley, Rachel, Peyton, and Brooke stand on the road watching their car drive off.

"Everyone seemed to surprisingly get along with each other." Rachel says.

"I think everyone were all just trying to keep the peace." Brooke says.

"Yeah." Haley agress, turning to Rachel. "There's still two people here who are not getting along." Haley points to Brooke and Peyton, giving Rachel a look.

"Oh," Rachel begins. "Then for once it won't be you and I as the ones fighting with each other."

"True, but," Haley begins. "I'm still not all that crazy about you."

**Cut To:**

**-- LATER ON --**

Nathan, Lucas, Nathan, and Skills in their car driving. It is silent.

"So," Cooper begins. "Let me just tell you all thanks for throwing this party for me."

"Of course." Lucas says. "I hope you enjoy it."

"And let me tell you, Coop," Nathan begins. "Congratulations on getting hitched."

"Soon enough, at least." Cooper says.

"So, Nate," Lucas begins, without looking at Skills. "Did you and Skills find a substitute coach for tomorrow night?"

"Uh, yeah." Nathan nods. "All taken care of."

"That's good." Lucas replies.

"Yeah." Nathan says, to prolong the inevitable silence a little longer.

"So," Cooper speaks up again. "What did you guys plan for us to do on this camping slash bachelor party?"

"You know," Lucas begins. "The usual camping stuff. Hike, fish, hunt -- but before all of that we have something bachelor-esque planned for you. Right, boys?"

Lucas, Nathan, and Skills turn their heads to the left hand side of the road, as Cooper follows their motions he spots a a club called, "_Crazy Horse_."

"Strip club!" Lucas, Skills, and Nathan all shout at once, as Lucas pulls into the parking lot. Cooper grins.

**Cut To:**

Limousine. Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and Rachel are sitting inside, as their chauffeur is driving in the driver's seat, and drinking champagne.

"Brooke," Rachel begins. "You really know how to throw a bachelorette party."

"Thank you." Brooke replies.

"Doesn't she?" Haley asks. "Brooke, remember that bachelorette party you threw for me when Nathan and I got married?"

Brooke looks at her.

"--The _first _time." Haley clarifies.

"Oh, yeah." Brooke says. "Uh, _that _was kind of a disaster."

"What?" Haley asks. "No, it was not. It was fun."

"Oh, yeah?" Brooke asks. "All of my credit cards were denied and we all had to do dishes in a strip club. And you got sick from all of the alcohol Peyton and I forced down your throat."

Brooke giggles, as she turns toward Peyton. Peyton just looks down.

"Still, it was a memorable time." Haley says, turning to Rachel. "Oh, but I promise, we have plenty of money _now _to pay for all of this."

"Good to know." Rachel winks. "So, what do you think the guys are doing right now?"

"Why?" Brooke asks. "Do you miss Cooper already?"

"_No_." Rachel replies, as Haley, Brooke, and Peyton all look at her. "OK. Yeah. Maybe a little."

"Well," Brooke begins. "Then we're not doing our jobs right if you really are thinking about Cooper still. Hales, P. Sawyer, how can we get Cooper off her mind?"

"Hm." Haley thinks. "I think it's time to see those naked guys dance."

"Oh," Brooke begins. "I love how you think, Teacher Girl." Brooke rolls down the divider blocking the driver from Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and Rachel. The driver looks at Brooke through his mirror. "Driver, you know where to go. Because I know you were listening to us, since you look like a perv."

"_Brooke_." Haley says sternly.

"Sure." The driver nods, continuing to drive.

Brooke rolls back up the window.

"Oh, please." Brooke says to Haley. "Do you know what generous tip I'm going to leave him? He can suck up a few pervy jokes."

Haley laughs.

"I guess that's true." Haley says.

**Cut To:**

Inside the _Crazy Horse _strip club. Nathan, Skills, Lucas, and Cooper are sitting in the front row, with a beer each in front of them. There's a stripper dancing in front of them on the stage.

"Anyone else feel guilty for staring at a naked girl while all of us are taken?" Nathan asks.

"Man," Cooper begins. "Haley has really neutered you, hasn't she?"

"Hey," Nathan begins. "It takes a _man _to admit in front of his buddies that he feels guilty for looking at naked girls."

"You're right, Nate." Lucas says. "_You _should feel guilty, because you are _married_. The rest of us aren't married--" Lucas looks over at Cooper. "--_Yet_. So, _we're _going to have our naked, perverted fun. You and Skills can go wait for us in the car."

"You and Skills?" Skills asks. "I'm not married, either."

"But you can keep Nathan company." Lucas tells him. "Go on now."

"Shut up, man." Skills tells him.

"You're being rude to me?" Lucas asks him. "Hell, I'm still waiting for you to ask me for forgiveness."

Cooper leans into Nathan and begins whispering.

"This is about Peyton, right?" Cooper asks. Nathan nods.

Nathan stands up and goes over to Lucas.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, man?" Nathan asks Lucas. "_Outside._"

**Cut To:**

Outside the strip club. Nathan and Lucas walk out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nathan asks. "I thought you were going to be nice to us for Cooper's sake?"

"I tried." Lucas replies. "But every time I look at him I think about what he did with Peyton."

"Alright, alright." Nathan says. "Just try to be on your best behavior, OK?"

Lucas nods.

"Maybe this trip was a bad idea." Lucas says, as he and Nathan enter the strip club again.

**Cut To:**

Strip club -- Tree Hill, NC. Brooke, Haley, and Peyton are standing with a alcoholic beverage in their hands, watching Rachel sitting on a male stripper's shoulders. She is waving her arms and smiling.

"This was such a good idea, Brooke!" Rachel shouts to her. "Thank you for organizing this for me!"

Brooke laughs at Rachel's actions.

"Ah," Haley begins. "To be engaged and on a stripper's back again."

"That's funny." Peyton says. "I don't remember you ever actually being on a stripper's back."

"OK, OK." Haley says. "But a girl can dream, right?"

"A girl can do more than that," Brooke begins. "Especially when there's male strippers stripping right in front of you."

"Oh, my God." Haley says. "Are you serious?"

"Hey," Brooke begins. "Weren't you the one who was all excited to see naked guys dancing?"

"Yeah, _dancing_." Haley says. "I never planned on riding them like a horse!"

"That's something you can never really _plan_." Brooke says. "It just happens, like now." Brooke gives Haley a push toward one of the strippers. Haley lets out a little yelp in surprise.

"_Brooke_," Haley begins. "I'm _married_. I don't think riding a stripper is really appropriate."

"Oh," Brooke begins. "So that isn't appropriate, but kissing Chris Keller last year is?"

"Ouch." Peyton says. "Low blow. You're giving a lot of those out lately, huh?"

"Oh, shut up." Brooke rolls her eyes at her. "I'm just trying to get Teacher Girl to have a little fun."

"Come on, Haley!" Rachel shouts from one of the stripper's shoulders. "It's really _fun_. You have got to try it!"

"Well," Haley begins. "I'm sure it beats listening to these two fight."

**Cut To:**

Strip club. Inside. Nathan, Lucas, Skills, and Cooper are on the stage dancing with all of the strippers.

"Just needed a little alcohol in you to get loosened up, huh?" Lucas asks Nathan.

"You too, man." Nathan replies.

"And you _two_, as well." Lucas says, gesturing toward Skills and Cooper.

"Woo hoo!" Nathan says as he wraps his hands around one of the girl's waists.

**Cut To:**

Strip club. Tree Hill, NC. Haley and Rachel are on the stripper's back, having fun, smiling, and laughing with each other. Brooke and Peyton are sitting at a table together, drinking beer.

"So," Brooke begins. "Are we ever going to get passed this?"

Peyton says nothing, and just takes a sip of her beer.

"Can I ask you a question?" Peyton asks.

Brooke nods.

"What is it with you and always sleeping with my exes?" Peyton asks. "Seriously. Nathan. Luke. Jake."

"Listen," Brooke begins. "Lucas and I are in a committed relationship. We're happy. It's not just sex, Peyton."

"That doesn't really answer my question, does it?" Peyton asks, rolling her eyes, and taking another sip of her drink.

"Why does it even matter?" Brooke asks. "I'm happy with Lucas, and you're happy with Skills. Can't we just be friends again?"

"You know," Peyton begins. "I never thought I would be agreeing with Lucas, but he's right. It sucks for your best friend to sleep with your ex and then lie about it."

"I've apologized profusely since Lucas and I slept together." Brooke says. "If you don't want to accept my apology that's your problem, but I'm not going to keep apologizing for the same thing."

Brooke stands up and walks away. Peyton remains seated drinking her beer.

**Cut To:**

**-- LATER ON --**

North Carolina camping site. The guys drive up in their car and park in a clear spot near some trees. They all get out angrily. Nathan, Lucas, and Skills slam their doors.

"This bachelor party has become so much fun." Cooper says to himself.

"Oh," Lucas says, frustrated. "I'm so glad to be out of that car."

"Yeah, we know." Skills says. "_We _all were in the car, too."

"Yeah, but, see," Lucas begins, looking at Skills. "_I _didn't sleep with Bevin." Lucas then turns to Nathan. "And _I _didn't lie about it. So, it's not nearly as bad for either of you to have been in that car with me."

"Oh, I disagree there." Skills says. "And it's really funny how you're mad at me for sleeping with Peyton. Did you ever think that maybe Peyton would have never needed to come to me if it hadn't been for you cheating on her?"

"Oh, yeah." Lucas says. "Yeah, Skills. Because I cheated on Peyton, that makes it OK for you to sleep with her. You hear that, Nate? It would have been OK if Skills slept with Haley when you were in L.A. with Rachel."

Skills shakes his head.

"Kind of screwed up logic, huh?" Lucas asks.

Cooper stands by the car still, looking at the guys fight.

"I'm going to go collect some fire wood--" Cooper says. "--Away from here." Cooper walks away.

"Now look at what you've done." Skills says to Lucas. "You made Coop leave his own party. Bravo."

"He has a point, Luke." Nathan says. "I thought we were all going to be good on this trip, for Cooper. But we couldn't even do that."

"Don't blame me for that." Lucas says.

"Oh, yeah." Nathan says. "But you're all perfect, right, Luke? You never do anything wrong, huh? We're all to blame, and, you know, it's pretty sad and pathetic that this is what we've come to."

"What do you mean?" Skills asks.

"We've all been friends for so long--" Nathan says. "--Brothers even, and we're letting something so trivial get between us."

"Betrayal is not trivial, Nathan." Lucas tells him.

"Get over yourself, Lucas." Nathan says. "You haven't been with Peyton for six months. Skills and Peyton have every right to date if that's what they want. And about them keeping it from you, it's not like you have never kept a romance a secret before."

"Not when it was my friend's ex." Lucas says. "In fact, I've never even messed around with _any _of my friend's exes, which is more than I can say for _both_ of you."

"Luke--" Nathan begins.

"He's right." Skills interrupts. "Maybe that's why it was so hard for me and Peyton to tell you about us--because we both know what we were doing was wrong."

Lucas nods, siliently.

"I'm sorry, Luke, man." Skills says. "I never meant to betray your friendship--or your trust."

"Thank you." Lucas says softly.

"I should've told you, Luke." Nathan says. "As soon as I found out. I'm sorry."

"I think I need a walk." Lucas says, as he turns around and walks away.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Outside. Jake pulls up into her driveway with his car. He steps out, holding a bouquet of flowers, and walks up to her door, ringing the door bell. He hears no one inside.

"Great." Jake sighs. "Come on, Brooke. Answer."

Jake continues to listen for anybody inside, and hears nothing. He notices no lights are on, and the curtains are closed.

"Either you're in bed," Jake begins to himself. "Or you're out partying. Just my luck it's tonight."

Jake sets down the bouquet of flowers on her door step, and takes a few steps back, still facing her house, with his hands in his pockets.

"God," Jake begins. "I'm so pathetic."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill NC strip club. Haley and Rachel are asleep in some chairs. Peyton is sitting at another table/chair, awake. Suddenly, Brooke approaches Peyton.

"Long night, huh?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah." Peyton replies, looking over at Haley and Rachel. "For _them_, anyway."

"I really want to make everything right with us again." Brooke admits to her. "I just don't know how to do it."

"Stop kissing Lucas maybe?" Peyton asks.

"That's not fair, Peyton." Brooke tells her. "I have a lot of history with Lucas, too, you know. You're not the only one. And we both were single this last time, so I really don't think you have anything to be angry about." Brooke pauses. "Jealous maybe, but not angry."

"I'm not jealous." Peyton says. "I'm crazy about Skills, and I'm completely over Lucas."

"So I've heard." Brooke says.

"I _am_." Peyton says.

"OK." Brooke replies. "But _I'm _not. I'm totally and completely in love with him, P. Sawyer. But if it means I have to choose between the guy who makes me happy and my friendship with you, then--"

"Brooke--" Peyton begins.

"--Then consider Lucas and I broken up." Brooke tells her. "Because as much as I love him, we've been friends for too long and we've been through too much together."

"You would really do that for me?" Peyton asks.

"Absolutely." Brooke replies.

**Cut To:**

**-- LATER ON --**

Camp site. Lucas is sitting by a fire, drinking hot choclate. Skills approaches him and sits down.

"Can I sit here?" Skills asks.

"Well," Lucas begins. "I wouldn't want you to freeze out there."

"You know, I meant what I said." Skills tells him. "What Peyton and I did is wrong and I'm truly sorry for that."

"OK." Lucas replies. "Thanks."

"And, you know, dog," Skills begins. "If the only way to get your friendship back was for me to break up with Peyton, then--"

"Skills--" Lucas begins.

"--Then it's a no-brainer." Skills says. "We've been boys for a long time, and as much as she makes me happy, I wouldn't do anything to betray you."

"You'd really do that for our friendship?" Lucas asks.

"Absolutely." Skills says, patting him on the back.

Lucas nods and pats him on the back as well.

"Well, hey." Lucas says. "What do you say we go get Nathan and Cooper and cook up some steaks?"

"Cool." Skills replies. "About time this party got started." Skills winks, as they stand up and proceed to the tent.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	47. This is Our Time to Really Shine

**Season 7. Chapter 7.03 (47). 'This is Our Time to Really Shine.'**

Tree Hill High football field. The graduation ceremony is setup with many rows of chairs, as all of the students are sitting in them in their graduation robes/gowns. The stage is in front of all of the chairs. There's a podium setup on the stage with Principal Turner standing behind it, talking to one of the teachers. There's a small row of chairs on the stage, with the valedvictorian sitting in the first chair closest to Turner. The bleachers are filled with the audience, holding video cameras and digital cameras.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High gymnasium. Anna is standing in her graduation gown and cap, as Lucas stands in front of her. Anna is straightening her gown and trying to fix her cap on her head so it looks perfect.

"Here," Lucas begins. "Let me."

Anna puts her hands to her sides, as she smiles. Lucas places his hands on her cap and turns it ever so slightly so it is positioned correctly on her head. He takes his hands away and backs up a few inches to look.

"Perfect." Lucas says, looking at her cap.

"Thanks, Luke." Anna says.

"This is really it for you." Lucas tells her. "You made it."

"Yeah." Anna smiles. "Don't sound so surprised."

Lucas chuckles.

"No." Lucas replies. "I'm not surprised at all. I always knew we would be standing here together. I'm just so proud of you for this. And I'm sort of remembering my graduation day."

"We've been through a lot, haven't we?" Anna asks. "I love you, Lucas. I always will. Count on it." She winks.

"I love you, too, Anna." Lucas smiles. "And I always will, too." Lucas winks. "Count on it."

Anna smiles, as she goes to give Lucas a hug. Lucas hugs back and they stand there hugging each other.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Inside. Brooke is in the kitchen as she suddenly receives a text message on her cell phone. She reads it, and then stands up. As she does, she notices some flowers in a vase by her kitchen window. She stares at them for a moment.

**Flashback: **

Brooke's house. Outside. Brooke walks up to her door looking sad, as she sees the bouquet of flowers that Jake left there. She picks them up and reads the note. She then unlocks her front door and walks inside.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Brooke's house. Outside. Brooke walks outside and sees a moving truck pulling into her driveway. She walks out a little more, and now sees Peyton driving the moving truck. Peyton waves and smiles to Brooke.

"About time you got here, Fake Blondie!" Brooke shouts over to Peyton, with a smile.

Peyton stops the truck and gets out, and walks over to Brooke, giving her a hug.

"I'm so glad we're living together again." Peyton says, giving Brooke a hug. "I missed you, B. Davis."

Brooke hugs back.

"Oh," Brooke begins. "I've missed you, too, P. Sawyer."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Outside, in front of the school. There's an ambulance parked there with its lights on. There's a huge crowd of people gathered around the ambulance. Suddenly, some paramedics carry a gurney out with Michelle laying on it -- unconscious --, as Haley is rushing by its side.

"Is she going to be OK?" Haley asks the paramedics, panicked.

The paramedics lift Michelle on the gurney into the back of the ambulance, as two of them get back there with her, and the other two close the door. The other two paramedics get back into the ambulances' front seats.

Nathan, standing behind Haley, comforts her, as she buries her head into his chest, worried.

**END OF TEASER.**

**-- ABOUT 14 HOURS EARLIER -- **

Recording studio. Peyton and Michelle walk into the studio holding one coffee each. Peyton throws down her jacket, and takes a sip of coffee.

"It's early, Peyton." Michelle complains. "It's _really _early."

"Exactly." Peyton nods. "You have to practice all day so you'll be perfect up on that stage tonight."

"What if I don't care about being perfect?" Michelle asks, obviously tired.

"Oh, but you _do _care." Peyton tells her. "And why wouldn't you? You're only singing in front of hundreds and hundreds of people tonight by _yourself _up on stage, at your very own high school graduation -- an event that you'll remember for the rest of your life."

"OK, OK." Michelle gives in. "You caved me in. I'll practice all day with you."

"And why will you practice all day again?" Peyton asks.

"Because I want to be perfect tonight in front of all my friends and family and other random people there." Michelle says.

Peyton nods, with a smile.

"Seriously," Peyton begins. "You do want to do this, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Michelle nods. "I'm just really, really tired and I'm so not a morning person."

"I can tell." Peyton chuckles. "Alright. You know what is the best thing to do to wake yourself up?"

"Drink this coffee?" Michelle asks, guesses.

"No -- _sing_." Peyton tells her. "Now go ahead. Show me your awesome _skills_."

Michelle smiles, puts on the headphones, and counts down from three with her fingers in front of Peyton.

**Flashback: **

T.R.I.C. Peyton is doing some random desk work in her office. Suddenly, Skills enters, as he knocks on the opened door with his fist.

"Hey there, curly." Skills says to her.

"_Hi_." Peyton smiles brightly, as she stands up and gives Skills a hug. "How was the camping trip, uh, slash bachelor party?"

"It was fun." Skills replies. "Actually, probably the best part was Nathan and I making up with Lucas."

"Are you serious?" Peyton asks. "You all made up? That's awesome, babe."

"Yeah, it is." Skills nods, looking down.

"Then why do you look kind of gloomy?" Peyton asks, wondering.

"I just have this feeling it's going to be a gloomy day." Skills tells her.

"What's going on, babe?" Peyton asks, concerned.

"God, Peyton." Skills says. "I care about you so much. I really do. But Lucas and I --" Skills pauses. "--We've been boys for a long time, you know? I just can't do this to him anymore. God, I'm so sorry, Peyton."

Peyton gets a saddened look on her face.

"Why is being with me doing anything to him?" Peyton asks. "Lucas and I haven't been together in months. We have both dated other people since our divorce."

"It's not the point though." Skills says. "With friends, there's just some lines you don't cross. And dating an ex is one of those lines."

Peyton nods slowly.

"So," Peyton begins. "This is it then, huh? This is goodbye for us."

"I hope we can still be friends." Skills tells her. "Just like before."

"Maybe." Peyton nods. "Maybe _friends_, but, no, not just like before. Before is gone."

"I understand." Skills nods. "Sorry again, Peyton. I truly am."

"I know." Peyton nods.

Peyton suddenly leans on her desk, as Skills slowly walks out of the office, closing her door behind him.

"Bye." Peyton says to herself, as Skills closes the door all the way.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Recording studio. Michelle suddenly stops singing, as Peyton is standing there with her arms crossed.

"Peyton," Michelle begins. "Are you even listening to me?"

Peyton stands straight up now, back from her day dreaming.

"What?" Peyton asks. "Oh. No, I am. Good job. Awesome skills."

"You're thinking about Skills, aren't you?" Michelle asks.

"OK." Peyton nods. "Yeah. I can't help it. I miss him."

"You know," Michelle begins. "We can take a break, grab some milk shakes or something, just talk about it."

"No." Peyton shakes her head. "I mean, thanks for offering. But you really need to practice for tonight. And I'm good now. I'm focused. I swear."

"Alright." Michelle nods. "Lets try this again then, huh?"

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High football field. Principal Turner is on the stage, as all of the seniors are sitting in their chairs in front of the stage and wearing their cap and gowns. Josh and Anna are sitting next to each other talking, as are all of the other students to their friends.

"I am so tired." Anna says to Josh. "I am so, so tired."

"Me too." Josh agrees. "We've practiced this whole ceremony for the last four days now. Do we really need to get up so early on the final day of practice -- the day of our actual graduation?"

"Seriously." Anna says. "At this rate, I won't even be able to _see _my graduation because I'll be asleep for it!"

Josh chuckles.

"Oh," Anna begins. "So you think that's funny, huh?"

"A little." Josh admits. "Don't worry, I'll wake you up tonight if you fall asleep."

Anna hits Josh on the arm. Suddenly, Principal Turner begins talking in the microphone.

"Testing one, two, three..." Turner begins to say into the microphone. All of the students look up at him. "I guess it's working then. Anyway, good morning Tree Hill High seniors. The last day of graduation practice has come, and your actual graduation ceremony is ever so slowly coming to the present time. I'm sure you are all excited for tonight. End of high school. You can finally start your adult lives and leave this place behind. But as awesome as that sounds, don't rush through today. Don't rush through the ceremony, or the after graduation party. Soak it in, enjoy it. It only happens once. I've stood here, I've given these speeches, for a whole lot of years. And every year I see the same thing. High school seniors who are about to enter the real world as young adults, as college freshmen, and as part- or full-time workers. And every year when I stand here and call each student's name to hand them their diploma, practicially every student runs up here -- and then runs back down. I encourage all of you to slow down, and take it all in. Give your parents some good video footage, and don't just walk quickly off the stage as soon as you come up."

All of the students chuckle in their seats.

"Anyway," Turner begins. "Lets get started on the final day of practice. That's great you're all wearing your gowns as instructed. Now for this final day of practice, we're going to treat it like the real thing. Even the music will be playing. I have some fake diplomas up here to hand every one of you. We're going to treat this as if it's six p.m. tonight and those bleachers are filled with your family members, rolling their video cameras. Lets begin now, my Tree Hill High graduating senior class of 2013."

Over by Josh and Anna, Josh begins whispering to Anna.

"How did Michelle manage to get out of this B.S., anyway?" Josh asks.

"Smart girl." Anna says.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' bedroom. Lucas is asleep in his bed, as his alarm clock goes off. He slowly wakes up, hitting the '_snooze_' button. He looks at the time and sighs, putting his head back down on the pillow.

"God." Lucas groans. "How did I forget to turn off that alarm last night?"

Lucas closes his eyes again, but then moments later he opens his eyes again and pulls off his covers. He sits up in his bed, with his feet on the floor.

"I hate how I can never go back to sleep once I wake up." Lucas sighs to himself.

Lucas proceeds to stand up just as his bedroom back door opens. Haley proceeds to walk in.

**Flashback:**

Lucas' bedroom. Lucas' back door opens, as Lucas is sitting at his desk typing on his lap top, and Brooke walks in.

"Hey," Lucas smiles, as he stands up to greet Brooke. "Missed you, babe."

"I missed you, too." Brooke replies, as she smiles slightly.

Lucas gives her a hug. Brooke hugs him back, holding on.

"Sorry I didn't call you last night." Lucas apologizes. "We didn't get back until late."

"It's OK." Brooke says. "I actually crashed with Haley and Peyton. I haven't even been home yet."

"How was the bachelorette party?" Lucas asks. "I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable with Peyton there."

"Actually," Brooke begins. "We kind of made up last night. I mean, we still have some work to do to get back to normal, but -- we're good."

"I'm glad." Lucas says. "I guess there was something in the air last night, because I made up with Skills and Nathan, too."

"That's great, Luke." Brooke smiles. "I know how much you hate fighting with them. So, I guess the bachelor party was good then?"

Lucas nods.

"Yeah, it was fun." Lucas says. "We had to come home ealy though because we all missed our girlfriends and wives."

Lucas smiles, as he leans in to kiss Brooke. But then tears begin to run down her face from her eyes. She wipes them away with her hand.

"Brooke," Lucas begins. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Brooke replies, wiping more tears away. "I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?" Lucas asks. "Kiss me?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"Brooke," Lucas begins. "What is it?"

"You know how I said Peyton and I made up?" Brooke asks.

Lucas nods, confused.

"Well," Brooke begins. "I told her I would break up with you if it was the _only _way for us to be friends again."

"And she said you had to if you wanted to be her friend again?" Lucas asks.

Brooke shakes her head.

"No." Brooke replies. "But as much as I love you, I have to stop doing this to Peyton."

"Doing what?" Lucas asks.

"Betraying her." Brooke says. "I've thought a lot about this, and -- I mean, I told you I was in love with you while you were with Peyton. I made out with you right after you proposed to her. I--"

"--You didn't know I had just proposed." Lucas interrupts.

"No," Brooke begins. "But I knew you were dating her."

"I'm not dating her now." Lucas says.

"But I need to be a good friend for once." Brooke says. "You got mad at Skills and Nathan because they weren't being good friends, right? They betrayed you."

"But then they fixed it." Lucas says.

"And now," Brooke begins. "I need to fix my friendship with Peyton."

"You know I love you, Brooke." Lucas tells her.

"And I love you, too, Lucas." Brooke says, tearfully. "You know that. I always will. But right now--"

"--Is not the time for us." Lucas interrupts. "I understand. You've been friends with Peyton your whole life. I wouldn't want to lose that, either -- not for anything."

Brooke continues to cry, as she steps closer to Lucas, and grabs a hold of his shirt and tilting her head into his chest. Lucas kisses her forehead. He then places his arms around her tightly. She then puts both her hands on his chest and placing her head just below his chin.

"I'll never forget what it feels like to be held in your arms." Brooke tells him.

Now Lucas becomes teary-eyed.

"I love you so much, Brooke Davis." Lucas tells her.

"I love you, too, Lucas Scott." Brooke replies back.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Lucas' bedroom. Lucas is sitting on his bed. Haley enters the back door way.

"Luke," Haley begins. "Are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Oh," Lucas begins. "I'm just tired. What's up?"

"I'm just reminding you of Jamie's sixth birthday party today." Haley tells him. "He's so excited to have his Uncle Lucas there."

"How could I forget?" Lucas asks. "I'll be there, two p.m. sharp."

"So," Haley begins. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Lucas replies.

"Luke," Haley begins. "I asked you that because, you know, Brooke and Peyton are going to be at Jamie's party today. Are you going to be OK with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lucas asks. "Because I haven't seen either of them since--"

"--Yeah." Haley replies/interrupts.

"I'll be fine." Lucas nods. "I'm over them both. Trust me."

Haley nods.

"Well," Haley begins. "I'll let you get ready, or go back to sleep, or whatever."

"Oh, Haley." Lucas says. "What should I bring to the party, food-wise?"

"Just yourself and your gift for Jamie." Haley tells him. "See ya at two." Haley smiles and exits.

Lucas looks over at a picture of him and Brooke on his night stand and lays it down so that the actual picture is facing toward his night stand, unseen to him. He then lays back down on his bed.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Jamie and Nathan are in the kitchen making cookies from scratch.

"You're so going to have the best chocolate chip cookies at your party today." Nathan tells Jamie.

"I can't wait." Jamie replies. "I really can't wait for all of my friends to get here, especially Zack and Lizzy."

"Lizzy?" Nathan asks. "That sounds like a girl's name."

"Duh, Daddy." Jamie says. "Lizzy _is_ a girl."

"That's what I was afraid of." Nathan says. "Anyway, can you get me the brown sugar, son? And the one teaspoon measuring spoon."

"K." Jamie replies, as he steps down from his stool and looks for those items Nathan just mentioned. "Found them!" Jamie says as he gets back onto the stool and lays on the counter some regular white sugar and a teaspoon. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, son?" Nathan asks, as he cracks some eggs into a bowl.

"How are we going to make this sugar brown?" Jamie asks.

Nathan looks over and sees the white sugar on the counter, and can't help but chuckle a bit.

"No, son." Nathan says. "We also have brown sugar, that is _actually _brown in color. But we need the white kind, too."

"Oh." Jamie replies.

Nathan looks in the top cabinet and pulls out some brown sugar.

"Here we go." Nathan says as he unzips the sugar packet.

"Wow." Jamie says, looking at the brown sugar. "That's sugar, too, Daddy?"

"Sure is." Nathan laughs. "Here," Nathan begins as he hands Jamie the teaspoon. "Hold this out while I pour some sugar into it. K?"

Jamie nods, as he holds the teaspoon out in front of him. Nathan pours some sugar into it.

"Tell me when, buddy." Nathan tells his son.

"_Stop_!" Jamie exclaims as the sugar fills to the top. Nathan stops pouring.

"Now pour it in." Nathan tells him, as he does so.

"OK." Nathan says. "Now onto your favorite part. You know what that is, right?"

"The chocolate chips!" Jamie says excitedly. "Yum, yum, yummy!" Jamie gets the chocolate chips bag and hands it to Nathan. Nathan opens it and hands it back to Jamie.

"OK." Nathan says. "Measure out two cups and pour it into the bowl."

Jamie nods, as he suddenly just begins pouring the actual bag into the bowl.

"Woa-oh!" Nathan says, signaling Jamie to stop. "That's quite a lot of chocolate chips in there now, son."

"I _love _chocolate chips." Jamie reminds him.

"Hopefully your friends do, too." Nathan tells him, as he messes up Jamie's hair with his hand. "You knuckle head."

Jamie laughs, putting his hands on top of his head to get Nathan to stop.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Kitchen. Brooke enters her kitchen wearing a jogging suit, and goes to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottled water. She stops, and begins drinking the water.

"Ah." Brooke says to herself. "Refreshing."

Brooke closes the water with the cap and suddenly some flowers sitting in a vase with water by her kitchen window catches her eye. She walks over to the flowers, pulls out the note, and opens it.

**Close-up of the note: **"_Brooke, I really miss you. Hopefully, you'll have a change of heart regarding my proposal. Please call me -- soon. Love, Jake._"

Brooke stands there, closing the note, as she thinks, looking at her cell phone sitting on the counter. She picks it up and flips it open, as she then looks at a picture of Peyton sitting on her kitchen counter. She proceeds to dial a number and puts it to her ear.

**Cut To:**

Recording studio. Michelle is singing, practicing in front of Peyton. As Peyton listens intently, relaxing at her singing. Suddenly, Michelle stops.

"Are you not paying attention again?" Michelle asks, noticing Peyton's relaxed look. "God. Tell Skills to get out of your head."

Peyton chuckles.

"No," Peyton begins. "It's not that. I'm paying attention -- seriously."

"You just look so relaxed." Michelle comments. "Like you're day dreaming again."

"I'm not." Peyton says. "I swear. You're voice is just so beautiful it makes me relaxed listening to you."

"Aw." Michelle says sweetly. "Thanks." Michelle pauses. "Wait -- do you mean that? Or is that just your way of distracting me so I don't ask you about Skills anymore? By complimenting me, I mean."

Peyton chuckles again.

"Gosh." Peyton says. "It sure is hard to give you a compliment. Yes, I'm serious. No, I'm not thinking about Skills. Promise."

"OK, OK." Michelle says. "I trust you -- _I guess_." Michelle chuckles. "Alright, one more song, and then we're taking a break."

"K." Peyton replies. "One, two, three, _go_."

Michelle begins to sing, as Peyton begins to relax her eyes, staring off toward Michelle.

**Peyton's Daydream: **

The beach. Peyton is relaxing on a beach chair in the sand, sun tanning under the nice and warm sun. Suddenly, Skills walks toward Peyton from the ocean, wearing swim trunks and no shirt. He is dripping wet all down his chest and face.

"Water's cool, Sawyer." Skills tells Peyton. "You should come join me."

Peyton opens her eyes, putting her hand above her eyes to block out the sun, looking at Skills.

"Wow." Peyton says, looking at him. "You are so sexy when you first get out of the ocean. Come get on top of me."

"Peyton," Skills begins. "We're in public."

"Not for that, you horn dog." Peyton says. "Just kiss me."

"Oh." Skills replies. "I'm down for that."

Skills gets on top of Peyton, as Peyton watches as Skills lays on her. As he does, Peyton puts her hand on his wet chest, and they begin to kiss passionately.

**/End of Peyton's Daydream:**

Recording studio. Michelle, singing, looks at Peyton, and suddenly stops again.

"_Peyton_!" Michelle says loudly.

Peyton snaps out of it, and looks at Michelle.

"What?" Peyton asks. "I was paying attention. I swear."

"OK." Michelle replies. "Then what song did I just sing?"

Peyton gets a blank look on her face.

"I _knew _it." Michelle says. "That's it." Michelle says as she stands up and pulls Peyton up by her hand. "We're going for milk shakes _now_."

Michelle and Peyton exit the studio.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High football field. The graduation music is playing, as Principal Turner is calling out student's names. There's already a lot of students who Turner has called.

"Josh Hanes." Turner announces in the microphone.

Josh stands up with Anna, and gives her a kiss -- she kisses back passionately. Anna sits down, as Josh walks up to the stage, noticeably very slowly.

"You can go a little faster, Josh." Turner tells him. "This is only practice."

"I'm just doing what you told us to do." Josh says, in a wise-crack sort of way.

"Very funny." Turner says. "Here, take this." Turner hands Josh his fake diploma.

"Why thank you, sir." Josh says, taking ahold of his diploma and then raising his arms into the air in celebration.

"_Yeah_!" Josh shouts. "_I actually did it_! _Miracles really do happen_!"

"Thank you, Mr. Hanes." Turner says. "You may step down now."

Josh walks off the stage, again, very slowly, and walks back to Anna. Anna is sitting there giggling at him.

"You are such a goof ball." Anna says to Josh, sticking out her tongue at him.

"And _I'm _the goof ball, huh?" Josh asks, sarcastically.

"Just sit back down," Anna begins. "_Goof ball_."

**Cut To:**

Cooper/Rachel's house. Master bedroom. Rachel and Cooper are in bed. They both wake up at the same time and begin kissing each other.

"Oh," Rachel begins. "Married life is great, isn't it?"

Cooper nods.

"Oh," Cooper begins. "It's late for us to be just getting up."

"Well," Rachel begins. "We had a long night." Rachel winks.

Rachel looks over at a picture of Cooper and herself getting married in Las Vegas.

"It seems like that day was just yesterday." Rachel says. "It's been so great being married to you."

Cooper smiles, as he and Rachel kiss passionately on the lips.

**Flashback. To Rachel/Cooper's wedding night:**

Las Vegas. Chapel room. An Elvis wedding is going on with "_You Ain't_ _Nothing But a Hound Dog_"playing. Suddenly, Rachel and Cooper rush into the room, accidentally interrupting the current ceremony going on. The couple at the altar turns around and stares at them.

"Uh," Cooper begins. "Sorry. We thought you were done."

"Yeah." Rachel nods. "We'll just wait outside."

Just as Rachel and Cooper proceed to exit the chapel room, the woman (the bride) speaks out.

"No, wait." The woman/bride says to stop from them leaving. "Stay. You two look like a nice couple. It would be nice to have some guests here while we get married."

Rachel and Cooper look at each other and then accept the woman's offer.

"Sure." Rachel and Cooper say at the same time, and then proceed to sit down in the back row.

The priest and the couple getting married continue on with the ceremony. Rachel and Cooper begin whispering to each other.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured getting married." Cooper admits.

"What?" Rachel asks. "Did you think how the movies portray Vegas was all a lie?"

"No." Cooper replies. "I just--" He begins to say. "--I just pictured our wedding to be more, uh, _romantic_."

"Honestly?" Rachel asks. "Me too. OK. Well, we can pick a different themed wedding."

"Awesome." Cooper replies. "Lets go." Cooper begins to stand.

"Wait." Rachel pulls on Cooper's clothes. "We promised we would stay for their ceremony."

"Are you serious?" Cooper asks. "Honey, they're wearing Elvis clothes. No wonder we're the only ones who showed up to their wedding." Cooper chuckles.

"Oh, alright." Rachel gives in. "Lets go."

Rachel and Cooper exit.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Cooper/Rachel's house. Master bedroom. Rachel and Cooper are still in bed.

"Yeah, uh," Cooper begins. "That wasn't the most romantic part of the night."

"No," Rachel begins. "But it was still memorable."

"True." Cooper replies. "Still, I liked our _actual _wedding a lot more than watching the Elvis one."

Rachel smiles brightly as she remembers it with Cooper.

**Flashback. Rachel/Cooper's wedding night:**

Red Rock. Twenty minutes from Las Vegas. Cooper, in his tuxedo, and Rachel, in her white wedding dress, walk with their priest into the canyon-like surroundings of Red Rock.

"Oh," Rachel begins. "It's so beautiful here."

"This is one of our most popular spots for couples to marry in Las Vegas." The priest informs them.

"I can see why." Cooper says. "This sure beats the Elvis wedding."

The priest chuckles.

"Well," The priest begins. "Take your time to find a good spot where you would like to hold the ceremony, and then we shall begin."

Cooper and Rachel nod, as they look around.

"Oh, over there." Rachel says, as she points to a nice spot. "That's where I want to marry you, baby."

"Then that is where we will get married." Cooper smiles at her.

They gather over to that spot, and begin the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today," The priest begins. "To celebrate the coming together of these two souls -- Cooper Lee and Rachel Gatina."

Rachel and Cooper smile at each other in excitement.

**-- LATER ON -- **

"And now," The priest begins. "Onto the vows. Mr. Lee?"

Cooper nods toward the priest, and then looks at Rachel.

"Rachel," Cooper begins. "You are so beautiful. I stand here looking into those beautiful eyes of yours, realizing just how lucky I am that I'm the guy who gets to spend the rest of his life with you. God. How did I get to be so lucky? I notice everything about you every single day. Your warm heart, the sweet way you look at me all the time, your sense of humor, your fun and, albeit, sometimes wacky and wild personality. I knew I was in love you with ever since the first time we slept together."

Rachel gives him a look, as Cooper gets a look of realization, as he looks over at the priest.

"Go ahead." The priest says with a smirk. "Go on."

"Anyway," Cooper begins. "I knew then, back when you were still in high school, that I was so in love with you. But, at the time, you were too young for me."

Cooper again, in realization, looks over at the priest.

"It's OK, son." The priest assures him. "They're your own vows. Go on."

Cooper looks back at Rachel and smiles.

"I knew then," Cooper begins. "And I know it now. I love you with all my heart, Rachel Gatina. And I've never been more excited in my life, knowing that this is the start of our lives together. A life together that will be filled with love, laughter, good times, and Nathan--" Cooper smiles, and then stops/pauses. "--_Junior_. And also another baby, our _own _baby, made by both of us. I love you so much."

Rachel is already crying at his speech, as she wipes her tears away. Cooper puts the wedding ring onto Rachel's finger.

"Are you ready to give your vows, Ms. Gatina?" The priest asks.

Rachel nods, with tears still running down her face.

"Are you _sure_?" The priest asks again, double-checking.

Rachel chuckles, and nods once more.

"I'm sure." Rachel smiles at Cooper. "Coop, I too have never been as excited and happy as I am in this moment. As you know, I've had a few boyfriends already who I thought could be '_the one_.' All of them proved me wrong on that notion. All of them, that is, except _one_. And that _one _is standing before me today, looking ever so handsome and sexy in that black, fitted tuxedo. And as I stand here before you, I know I'll have such a great, supportive man there for me for the rest of my life. And that feeling is the most reassuring feeling I've ever had. I feel a closeness with you, a bond, a physical attraction, that I've never experienced with anyone else. I can't wait to begin our lives together, and I _really _can't wait until our honeymoon. I love you so much, Cooper Lee."

"You may place the ring on his finger." The priest tells her.

Rachel slides the ring onto Cooper's finger, as he smiles at her, while getting teary-eyed from her speech.

"And now," The priest begins. "By the powers invested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Cooper and Rachel passionately kiss each other on the lips, as they wrap their arms around each other. They both smile as they kiss each other.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Cooper/Rachel's house. Master bedroom. Cooper looks over at the clock.

"Oh, honey." Cooper says. "We should start getting ready. Jamie's birthday party is going to start soon."

Rachel looks at the clock.

"Oh, we have time, babe." Rachel says, scootching closer to him. "Come on. I want to relive our honeymoon." Rachel winks.

**Cut To:**

**-- LATER ON --**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. There's decorations all over the place. Haley is kneeling in front of Jamie in their foyer area. She is putting on his birthday hat, and then looks at him, smiling, proudly.

"You are so handsome, buddy." Haley tells him.

"Thanks, momma." Jamie replies.

"Oh," Haley begins, nostogically. "You are growing up way too fast for me."

"I'll try to slow down for you, momma." Jamie tells her.

Haley chuckles.

"Aw." Haley says. "That's so sweet, buddy." Haley gives him a kiss on his forehead.

Suddenly, Nathan comes walking down the hall holding up their digital camera. A red light is on. Haley sees Nathan recording video from behind Jamie.

"Hi, babe." Haley smiles at Nathan and the camera.

"Jamie, buddy." Nathan says from behind his son. "Turn around for Daddy."

"No." Jamie says, still facing Haley. "I know you have the camera on. I don't like pictures."

"Oh, come on, honey." Haley says. "Your Dad and I just need something to remember this day twenty years from now. Besides, _trust me_, you'll want to see this, too, in twenty years."

"No, I won't." Jamie says, crossing his arms.

"Alright." Nathan gives in, holding down the camera near his waist. "It is your birthday after all. You don't _have _to be recorded if you don't want to."

"Thank you." Jamie replies politely, turning around to Nathan.

"So," Nathan begins. "Can you at least give your mother a hug?"

Jamie nods, going to give Haley a hug, as Haley spreads out her arms, and Nathan turns on the camera again and points it toward his wife and son. Haley and Jamie hug.

"Aw." Haley says sweetly. "Thanks, buddy."

"And thank you, too." Nathan says to Jamie.

Jamie turns around and sees Nathan recording.

"_Hey_!" Jamie says. "You tricked me!"

Nathan chuckles.

"It was so worth it, sport, to get that sweet footage of you and your mom." Nathan tells him.

Jamie moans.

"I'm so gonna get you!" Jamie says, running toward Nathan's legs and wrapping his arms around them.

Nathan chuckles again, as Haley does too. Suddenly, the door bell rings.

"Oh, look at that." Haley says to Jamie. "It's your first guest. Go answer the door, buddy."

Jamie runs to the front door and opens it, as Haley and Nathan stand behind him. Standing there is Skills, holding a wrapped present.

"Uncle Skills!" Jamie says, giving him a hug.

"How are you, kid?" Skills asks. "Man, you look like you're six years old now."

"Actually," Haley begins. "Not quite yet. He was born at 10:32 p.m. today six years ago."

"Ah," Skills begins, looking at Jamie. "So you still have a few hours to go, huh, sport?"

"Yep!" Jamie replies, noticing the present he is holding. "So, what did you get me, Uncle Skills?"

"_Jamie_," Haley begins. "That's not polite to ask."

"Sorry." Jamie apologizes.

"Don't worry, shortie." Skills says. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Yeah!" Jamie exclaims excitedly.

"Why don't you go put this wherever you are keeping all of your gifts?" Skills asks Jamie, handing him the present.

"Yeah!" Jamie takes the gift in his hand and proceeds to run to the other room.

"Hey, buddy." Nathan calls out to him. "No peaking inside that box."

Skills, Haley, and Nathan all laugh.

"So," Haley begins. "Come in, Skills. Take off your coat. Are you thirsty?"

Skills proceeds to take off his coat.

"Sure." Skills nods. "What do you have?"

"Follow me." Haley smiles, proceeding into the kitchen.

"Hey, man." Nathan says to Skills, as they knock fists.

"Hey, Nate." Skills says. "I think I'm suppose to follow her into the kitchen."

Nathan chuckles.

"You better make sure your present to Jamie is still wrapped." Nathan tells him.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Anna and Josh are walking out of the main doors of the school. They are wearing their regular clothes.

"God," Josh begins. "My legs hurt. I can't believe they make us sit for so many hours before the ceremony tonight, when we have to sit for an hour or two more."

"I know." Anna replies. "My legs are cramped, too. It's a pain -- quite literally. But maybe we should enjoy it, you know?"

"Oh, yeah." Josh says sarcastically. "That's what I'm going to do. Nah, no thanks. I think I'll pop an asprin a.s.a.p."

Anna chuckles.

"I mean," Anna begins. "Do you think Turner is right? I mean, about taking in our last hours of being high school students, and missing it when it's all over?"

"I won't miss it." Josh admits. "What's there to miss?"

"Oh, I don't know." Anna says. "Seeing your friends all the time, still being able to have fun with little or no responsibilities, or, how about, seeing me everyday?"

"I'll still be seeing you everyday." Josh tells her. "And all of my friends are on _Myspace_, so even the ones going across country for college, I can still talk to at the click of a button."

"I guess." Anna says. "I'm just saying, graduating high school is big. It's one of those huge milestones in your life that only happens once."

"I think you're turning into a Hallmark card, Anna." Josh jokes. "Seriously, I'm _glad _high school only happens once."

"I can't believe you're not going to miss this place more." Anna admits.

"Anna," Josh begins. "We're going to _college_. Do you know what that means? It will be just like high school, except with beer and a lot more freedom. We'll have our own dorm rooms where we can make out without worrying about our parents barging in. It's going to be great."

"Well," Anna begins. "When you put it like that..." Anna winks at him.

"Honestly," Josh begins. "I'm surprised you'll miss this place _at all_."

"Why's that?" Anna asks.

"Maybe because last year you didn't even want to set foot in this place again." Josh reminds her.

"Well, I was still scared because of the school shooting." Anna says.

"Ah," Josh begins. "Which brings up a possible explanation as to why you're getting so misty about leaving this place."

"What?" Anna asks.

"Graduating means you're also leaving Lucas behind." Josh tells her.

"That's true." Anna says. "He's been a good friend. He's the reason why I got over that post-school shooting fear."

"And also the reason why you got pregnant in the middle of your senior year." Josh says.

"Oh, God." Anna says. "Thank God that turned out to be a false alarm."

"Tell me about it." Josh says. "Otherwise, I'd be like the step father to Lucas' baby."

Anna laughs, as she grabs ahold of Josh's hand.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill airport. Lucas enters the airport and walks to the flight directory screens. Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice behind him.

"Big brother!" Lily says loudly towards Lucas.

Lucas turns around and there stands Andy and Karen, as Karen holds Lily in her arms.

"Little sis!" Lucas smiles walking up to them. "Mom. Andy. It's so great to see you all again. Do you need help with that luggage?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Andy asks, with a smirk, handing Lucas one of their baggages.

"Well, so," Lucas begins. "How was the flight? I was surprised. You got in early."

"Well," Karen begins. "It was long, but smooth and quick at the same time."

"Hey, Lily." Lucas says. "Do you know what today is?"

Lily nods, with a smile, and holding up six fingers.

"That's right." Lucas nods. "You're six years old today. Woah. That's a lot."

"I know." Lily says. "And so is Jamie."

"That's right." Lucas nods. "In fact, I remember when both of you were born. Seems like just yesterday."

"So," Lily begins. "What did you get me for my birthday?"

Lucas chuckles.

"You'll see, kiddo." Lucas says. "Something really cool. I promise." Lucas smiles at his sister. "Mom, I wish I had another sister. Why didn't you have more kids?"

"_More_ kids?" Karen asks, covering Lily's ears. "I didn't even plan to have the two kids I already have."

"Seriously," Lucas begins. "You and Andy talk about having your own baby yet?"

"Woah there, Luke." Andy says.

"Yeah, honey, really." Karen says. "On second thought, it may be nice to have a baby that isn't an accident." Karen checks her watch. "Oh, we better get going. I don't want to be late for Jamie's party."

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "Hey, Lill. Did you know Jamie told me he misses you _this_ much?" Lucas asks, showing her with his hands.

"I missed him, too!" Lily says.

Andy, Lucas, and Karen begin walking out.

"Oh, by the way, Lucas." Karen says. "What is with you and changing your _top friends _lately? First I'm number one, then I get bumped to number two for Brooke, and now I noticed I'm back on the number one spot again."

Lucas chuckles, as he walks out of the airport with them.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Skills is playing _Wii _with Jamie and all of his friends now there, too. Nathan and Haley are in the kitchen putting candles on the cake.

"I can't believe I keep getting scored on by six year olds." Skills says.

"Yeah." Jamie's friend, Zack, replies. "It's pretty funny, isn't it?"

Suddenly, the door bell rings.

"I got it." Haley announces, as she walks to the front door.

"Oh," Skills begins. "Lets see who it is."

Haley answers the door and it's Brooke and Peyton, holding gifts.

"Where is he?" Brooke asks. "Where's the birthday boy?"

Jamie runs to the front door.

"I'm right here, Aunt Brooke!" Jamie says, running into her arms.

"Aw." Brooke says, picking him up. "There he is. Six years old now, right, Grandpa?"

Jamie gestures Brooke to lean into him closer with his finger.

"What is it, buddy?" Brooke asks, leaning her head in closer to him.

Jamie puts his mouth to her ear and covers it with his hand.

"I'm your _nephew_, Aunt Brooke." Jamie tells her. "Not your grandpa."

Brooke laughs.

"Well," Brooke begins. "Thanks for correcting me, buddy."

"Here," Haley begins. "Let me take those gifts from you, Peyton."

"Thanks, Hales." Peyton smiles, as she hands them over to Haley. "So, is--"

Suddenly, Skills walks out from the family room and sees Peyton and Brooke with Jamie.

"--Skills here?" Peyton finishes her sentence. "Hi." Peyton says to Skills.

"How have you been?" Skills asks.

"Good, thanks." Peyton replies. "You?"

"Good." Skills replies. "Yeah."

"Uh, hey, Jamie." Brooke says to him. "Why don't you show me how many presents you have gotten so far."

"Sure!" Jamie says, leading Brooke to where his presents are.

Skills and Peyton are silent, avoiding making any eye contact. Suddenly, the door bell rings.

"I'll get it!" Skills says, jumping at the opportunity. He answers the door and it's Lucas, with his mom, Andy, and Lily standing behind him.

"Oh, Luke." Skills says. "Hi."

"It's nice to see you, too, Skills." Lucas says, with a smirk.

"Oh, sorry, I just--" Skills stops, seeing everyone behind Lucas. "--Hi, Mrs. Roe. Sir. And little girl."

"You know my name, silly." Lily tells him.

"Of course I do." Skills nods.

"So," Lucas begins. "Can we come in?"

"Of course, yeah." Skills says. "Yeah, of course. Come in."

"OK." Lucas replies, as he walks in, and the three others behind him follow him in.

"Hi, Skills." Karen smiles. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Skills says. "Oh, let me get your coat."

"Sure." Karen replies, as she takes it off.

"Skills." Andy says, shaking his hand. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, sir." Skills replies respectfully.

Lucas and Peyton suddenly lock eyes with each other.

"Peyton." Lucas says, greeting her.

"Hi, Luke." Peyton replies.

"Oh, hi, Peyton." Karen smiles, giving her a hug. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too, Karen." Peyton smiles.

Suddenly, Nathan and Haley walk out of the kitchen. Lily and Jamie begin playing together.

"Karen, _hi_." Haley says. "It's so good to see you again." Haley hugs her.

"Oh, you too, sweetheart." Karen says.

"Well, hey." Haley says. "Who wants to help me serve the cake and gather all of the kids in the kitchen?"

"Oh, I will." Karen says, as she and Haley go into the kitchen.

"Oh, uh, Andy." Nathan says. "Let me show you where you can put down your luggage."

Andy nods, as he follows Nathan to a bedroom down the hall.

Skills, Peyton, and Lucas are left standing in the hallway.

"I think I'm gonna go help Haley and Karen with that cake." Skills says, going into the kitchen.

"So," Lucas begins. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Peyton replies. "Kind of busy, with Michelle and everything. She's singing tonight, at the high school."

"That's awesome." Lucas says.

"Oh," Peyton begins. "Did you hear I'm moving back in with Brooke? She called me earlier to see if I wanted to."

"That's great, Peyton." Lucas says. "Well, I think I'll go see what Nathan and Andy are doing."

Peyton nods, as Lucas goes down the hall. Skills comes back out from the kitchen and sees Peyton standing alone.

"Lucas leave you alone again, Sawyer?" Skills asks, trying to lighten the mood.

Peyton smiles uncomfortably, as she looks away and down.

"So," Skills begins. "Haven't seen you around lately. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing really." Peyton says. "Just work, and, well, work."

"Cool." Skills replies, seeing Lucas, Nathan, and Andy walking back out. "Oh, there they are."

Suddenly, the lights go out.

"Just in time, too, because--" Haley begins, as she walks out with the birthday cake all lit. "_It's birthday cake time_!"

Jamie and all of the other kids gather around excitedly.

"_Happy birthday to you._" Everyone begins to sing. "_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to James Lucas Scott, and Lily Rose Scott. Happy birthday to you._"

Everyone claps, as Jamie looks at all six candles that are lit. He and Lily blow out the candles together.

"Yay!" Everyone says, as they clap for Jamie and Lily.

**Cut To:**

**-- LATER ON (WHILE EATING CAKE) -- **

Haley/Nathan's apartment. Everyone is doing their own thing. Haley, Nathan, Karen, Andy, and now Cooper & Rachel are talking and watching the kids eat. Peyton and Brooke are eating together, as are Lucas and Skills.

"This party kind of sucks." Lucas admits.

"Because both of your exes are here?" Skills asks.

"Yeah." Lucas replies.

"You should try talking to her." Skills suggests. "Brooke."

"Yeah?" Lucas asks. "Alright."

Lucas walks over to Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey, Brooke." Lucas says. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure." Brooke nods.

Lucas and Brooke walk down the hall way and then stop.

"So," Lucas begins. "I heard you were moving back in with Peyton."

"Yeah." Brooke nods.

"You know, I haven't heard from you since--" Lucas stops. "--I just thought we would at least keep in touch."

"I've just been busy, that's all." Brooke says.

"I've missed you, Brooke." Lucas admits. "There, I said it."

"Luke, we have to be strong for Peyton." Brooke tells him. "That's why I haven't been talking to you since we broke up."

Lucas nods.

"It's good to know she's still the _only _priority in your life, Brooke." Lucas says, as he walks away, toward the kitchen, where everyone is.

Brooke sighs sadly, and proceeds back down the hall, too. Suddenly, Haley peaks her head out from the kitchen door way.

"Guys," Haley says. "Jamie and Lily are all ready to open gifts. Come on."

Peyton, Skills, and Brooke follow her into the kitchen. All of the kids and adults are gathered around the table with many gifts in the middle of everyone.

"OK, Jamie." Haley says. "You get to pick which one you want to open first. It has to be to you though. No opening Lily's presents."

"Aw, man!" Jamie says disappointedly, as he grabs a box wrapped up. "I want to open this one first because it's from Uncle Skills and Aunt Peyton!"

"OK, buddy." Haley says. "Go ahead."

Skills and Peyton glance at each other, as Jamie proceeds to open it. When he gets it opened, a new _Wii_ game is revealed.

"_Wow_." Haley says. "Look at what they got you. What do you say?"

"Thanks Uncle Skills." Jamie says. "Thanks, Aunt Peyton."

"You're welcome, sport." Skills replies.

"You're welcome, Jamie." Peyton replies.

Skills and Peyton look at the game, and then back at each other, remembering when they bought it.

"Uh, Brooke." Peyton says. "Don't we have a lot to do yet before I have to get to the high school?"

"Yeah." Brooke replies. "The move and all. I'm sorry, Hales, but we gotta go."

"Oh, it's OK." Haley says.

"Happy Birthday, Jamie." Brooke says. "It was nice seeing you again Karen. Andy."

"Yeah." Peyton says.

"You guys, too." Karen replies.

Brooke and Peyton proceed to walk out of the kitchen.

"You drive the moving truck over," Brooke begins. "And I'll get take all of the stuff out of your room that I put in there."

Brooke and Peyton exit. As Jamie continues to open his presents, Skills and Lucas begin talking in the corner.

"You know who I feel like calling, right?" Skills asks.

Lucas looks confused.

"From the bar." Skills says. "We got their numbers."

"Oh." Lucas says. "Oh, yeah. Do you still have them?"

"That's what's so great about cell phones." Skills says. "It keeps all of that stuff stored."

"It's been months, you know." Lucas says. Skills shrugs.

**Cut To:**

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Finding your way back to your friends is a wonderful thing, but losing a significant other is a tragedy. Hopefully, the friend is worth losing your significant other over."_

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Inside. Brooke is in the kitchen as she suddenly receives a text message on her cell phone. She reads it, and then stands up. As she does, she notices some flowers in a vase by her kitchen window. She stares at them for a moment, and then takes out then note from inside the flowers. She rips it in three pieces and throws it in the trash. She then takes ahold of the flowers, taking them out of the vase, turning on the garbage disposal in the sink, and putting the flowers through it, crushing and shattering the whole bouquet. She then walks outside.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Outside. Brooke walks outher front door and sees a moving truck pulling into her driveway. She walks out a little more, and now sees Peyton driving the moving truck. Peyton waves and smiles to Brooke.

"About time you got here, Fake Blondie!" Brooke shouts over to Peyton, with a smile.

Peyton stops the truck and gets out, and walks over to Brooke, giving her a hug.

"I'm so glad we're living together again." Peyton says, giving Brooke a hug. "I missed you, B. Davis."

Brooke hugs back.

"Oh," Brooke begins. "I've missed you, too, P. Sawyer."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Football field. All of the graduating seniors are sitting in the midlle of the field in their chairs. Teacher officials and Principal Turner are standing on the stage. Michelle walks onto the stage, all dressed up, and sits next to the valedvictorian, sitting in the chair closest to the podium. In the bleachers, full of parents getting their video cameras ready and relatives anxiously awaiting, sits Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Karen, Andy, and Nathan and Haley.

"Hey, mom. Andy." Lucas says to him from his seat. "You guys didn't have to come, you know. You don't know anyone graduating, and you both must me tired from the plane ride still."

"Yeah." Haley nods. "I mean, Nathan and I are teachers here so that's why we came, and Lucas knows one of the students graduating."

Suddenly, Lucas receives a text message.

"Oh, no." Karen says. "It's fine. We wanted to come. I want to spend as much time with you guys as possible. Besides, Rachel and Cooper are watching the kids, so we get to have time to just relax."

"OK." Haley chuckles, looking over at Lucas. "What's that?"

"Speaking of one of those students I know," Lucas says reading his text message. "I'm wanted in the gym. Anna."

Haley and everyone nod, as Lucas stands up and proceeds to walk down the bleachers.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High gymnasium. Anna is looking in the mirror at herself, as Lucas walks in, holding up his cell phone.

"I thought I'd find you here." Lucas smirks, gesturing at his phone. "What's up?"

"I'm only freaking out." Anna admits.

"Why?" Lucas asks.

"I can't get my cap on right." Anna says. "I have an annoying pimple under my chin. And I think my gown is too short."

Lucas chuckles a little. Anna gives him a look.

"Sorry." Lucas apologizes. "Anna, you look great. Your gown is perfect length, and no one is going to notice a little pimple from all the way up on the bleachers."

"Hello?" Anna asks. "Digital cameras have something called a zoom feature. Duh."

"You look lovely, Anna," Lucas begins. "With or without a pimple. Do you know how many I got on my face in high school? But I never let myself obsess over it. These are your last few hours of high school, Anna. Enjoy it. Don't let a stupid, harmless pimple get in the way of that."

"That's what Turner said this morning." Anna says. "To enjoy our last day as high school students."

"He's a smart man." Lucas tells her. "Just not a very _nice _one."

Anna chuckles, and smiles a bit.

"That's why I texted _you_." Anna says. "You always have a way of making me smile, and feel better about myself."

Lucas smiles. Anna is still straightening her gown and trying to fix her cap on her head so it looks perfect.

"Here," Lucas begins. "Let me."

Anna puts her hands to her sides, as she smiles. Lucas places his hands on her cap and turns it ever so slightly so it is positioned correctly on her head. He takes his hands away and backs up a few inches to look.

"Perfect." Lucas says, looking at her cap.

"Thanks, Luke." Anna says.

"This is really it for you." Lucas tells her. "You made it."

"Yeah." Anna smiles. "Don't sound so surprised."

Lucas chuckles.

"No." Lucas replies. "I'm not surprised at all. I always knew we would be standing here together. I'm just so proud of you for this. And I'm sort of remembering my graduation day."

"We've been through a lot, haven't we?" Anna asks. "I love you, Lucas. I always will. Count on it." She winks.

"I love you, too, Anna." Lucas smiles. "And I always will, too." Lucas winks. "Count on it."

Anna smiles, as she goes to give Lucas a hug. Lucas hugs back and they stand there hugging each other.

"So," Lucas begins. "This is it for you and me, huh? Being friends and seeing each other. You'll be this huge college student this Fall."

"Hey." Anna says. "Don't say _huge college student_. I do not want the Freshmen 15 to happen to me."

Lucas chuckles.

"Actually," Anna begins. "I'm leaving in a few days to college. I'm taking some summer classes to get an early start. I'm doing Open University until the Fall."

"That's great." Lucas says. "I'm going to miss you so much, Anna."

"I'll miss you so much, too, Lucas." Anna replies. "Come visit me sometime, k?"

"You can count on it." Lucas winks. Anna smiles.

**Cut To:**

**-- LATER ON --**

Tree Hill High football field. All of the students are seated, Lucas is back in his seat with the rest of the gang, and Turner is currently announcing student's names to come on up.

"Rebecca Haggs." Turner announces, as some people cheer in the crowd, and a female student walks up to the stage, shakes Turner's hand, takes her diploma, and walks off.

"Josh Hanes." Turner announces.

Anna, Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Karen, Andy, and his family cheers. Josh walks up to the stage, slowly, but not too slowly, and does a little happy dance before walking to Turner. The crowd laughs. Josh then shakes Turner's hand.

"Thanks for everything you said this morning." Josh tells him. "And I will miss _parts _of this place, mostly under those bleachers where Anna and I used to make out during gym class."

Turner chuckles.

"Go do great things, Mr. Hanes." Turner tells him, handing him his diploma. "I know you will. I see so much potential in you."

"Thanks, sir." Josh says, as he walks back off the stage, but not before he raises his arms in the air with his diploma and smiles.

**Cut To:**

**-- A LITTLE LATER --**

Turner is still calling names up on stage.

"Anna Williams." Turner announces, as, again, the whole gang, and her family cheers her on.

Anna walks up to the stage, happily, and taking it all in. She shakes Turner's hand, and grabs her diploma.

"I'm going to miss this place a lot." Anna admits to him. "It's been such a memorable year." Anna adds, as she looks out into the crowd and sees Lucas standing for her. "I think I'm going to cry."

Turner chuckles.

"Here." Turner says, handing her a tissue. "This school is going to miss you, too, Anna. You've been a very good student for the passed four years."

"Thanks." Anna smiles, as she proceeds to walk off the stage in tears.

**Cut To:**

**-- LATER ON -- **

Turner is all done calling names. He is standing at the podium, with Michelle beside him.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," Turner begins. "To lead us into the musical part of the ceremony, is Tree Hill High's very own -- _Michelle Ashby_. Give it up for her everyone."

The whole crowd claps and cheers for Michelle, as she blushes. As the crowd stops, Michelle approaches the microphone.

"I'll be singing a song I made on my own," Michelle begins. "Which I think is very fitting for this moment."

Michelle is about so sing, as she gets closer to the microphone, and looks out onto the crowd. As she does, she obviously gets nervous. Suddenly, her eyes roll up toward the top of her head, as she begins to fall down. Everyone looks panicked and scared, as she falls onto the stage and begins to shake incontrollably and obviously unconscious.

"Oh, my God!" Peyton shouts from the bleachers. "What's happening?" She asks terrified.

Back on the stage, Turner begins talking in a walkie talkie.

"This is Principal Turner on the stage in the football field," Turner begins to say loudly. "We need assistance here _immediately_. A student has fallen unconscious."

Turner approaches the microphone, as some teacher officials go to Michelle's aid.

"Don't panic everybody." Turner says. "We have an ambulance just in front of the school, just in case of an emergency like this one."

Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Karen, and Andy all rush down to the field.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Outside, in front of the school. There's an ambulance parked there with its lights on. There's a huge crowd of people gathered around the ambulance. Suddenly, some paramedics carry a gurney out with Michelle laying on it -- unconscious --, as Haley is rushing by its side. Peyton, Lucas, Karen, Andy, and Nathan are closely behind Haley.

"Is she going to be OK?" Haley asks the paramedics, panicked.

"She has just suffered from a seizure." One of the paramedics informs them. "She's unconcious. We need to get her to the hospital."

The paramedics lift Michelle on the gurney into the back of the ambulance, as two of them get back there with her, and the other two close the door. The other two paramedics get back into the ambulances' front seats.

Nathan, standing behind Haley, comforts her, as she buries her head into his chest, worried. Peyton, scared for Michelle, looks for the closest comfort available, and gives Lucas a hug. Lucas hugs her back, in comfort.

**Cut To:**

**-- LATER ON --**

Hospital room. Michelle is laying in the hospital bed. Haley and Peyton are in there sitting down, watching her lay asleep. Suddenly, the doctor walks in.

"Sorry to interrupt." The doctor says.

"Oh, no." Peyton says. "Any news?"

"She will be fine." The doctor says. "Her body is just resting from the effect of the seizure. But I assure her, these patients always come to when their bodies are ready."

"Thank you." Peyton says, relieved.

"Remember," The doctor begins. "Only two visitors in this room at a time."

"Oh," Haley begins. "Then _you _better leave." Haley chuckles, jokingly.

"Glad to see you have a sense of homor." The doctor says, as he walks out.

"Well," Haley begins. "That's good news. I just can't believe she had a seizure. Has she ever had one before?"

"Not in front of me, she hasn't." Peyton shakes her head. "I wonder if she's gotten them before."

Haley shrugs unknowingly, as someone knocks on the door. Haley and Peyton turn and see Lucas standing outside the door, as he waves through the door's window. They signal him to come in. He does.

"Hi, Hales." Lucas says. "Peyton. Uh, Hales. Can I talk to Peyton for a minute?"

"Sure." Haley nods. "There's only two visitors allowed in here at once, anyway."

Haley stands and exits. Lucas stands there, watching Peyton sit down looking at an unconcious Michelle.

"How is she?" Lucas asks.

"She'll be fine." Peyton replies. "The doctor was just in here."

"Thanks for being there for me," Peyton begins. "At the school."

Lucas nods. Then there's a period of silence between the two.

"I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you lately." Lucas apologizes. "We've just been through so much, said a lot of hurtful things to each other -- it's complicated."

"I know." Peyton nods. "You don't have to apologize, Lucas."

"I do still care about you, Peyton." Lucas tells her. "In fact, I remember the first time I ever saw you. All skinny legs and tangled up in Nathan's arms." Lucas smirks, and then stops, pausing.

Peyton now looks at him, turning her chair toward him.

"It was hard letting you go, Peyton." Lucas admits to her. "You know, it was hard losing you. And it was hard fighting with you all the time. And it's still really hard."

"Really?" Peyton asks, surprised, but happy, by Lucas' sincerity toward her.

Lucas nods. Peyton pauses for a moment.

"When I'm asleep I have this dream," Peyton begins. "That we're back in this hospital room last year, and I'm in labor. And every single time I give birth to two beautiful babies."

"It's just a dream, right?" Lucas asks her.

"It's _my _dream." Peyton replies.

**Cut To:**

**-- LATER ON --**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Nathan is cleaning up the kitchen area. Suddenly, Haley comes walking in, looking exhausted.

"Karen and Andy just left with Lily." Haley informs him. "They're headed over Lucas' to spend the night. I just put Jamie to bed."

Nathan nods.

"I'm just cleaning up a little." Nathan says.

"Thanks." Haley says, leaning up against the counter next to him. "Come here, baby."

Nathan stands in front of her, giving her a hug.

"How's Michelle, by the way?" Nathan asks.

"She will be fine." Haley says. "Thank God."

"That's good." Nathan says. Haley nods.

"So," Haley begins. "Can you believe we have a _six _year old son?"

"It's scary." Nathan says. "We're getting old."

"Actually," Haley begins. "That's one of the perks of having a baby in high school. We'll only be, like, thirty-five when he is going off to college."

"And we'll still be young and able to do a lot even after Jamie moves out." Nathan says.

"Oh, yes." Haley smiles. "_A lot_."

Nathan kisses Haley on the lips, as she kisses back.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Lucas and Skills are looking in a hallway mirror, as they are dressed up. Suddenly, the door bell rings.

"That should be them." Skills says, going to the front door and opening it. Lucas stands to the side of him.

Standing outside in the door way is Alicia and Melody, from the bar months back.

"Hey, guys." Alicia smiles. "I gotta admit, we really wrote you off there awhile ago."

"But we are pleasantly surprised that you called us." Melody adds.

"So," Alicia begins."What do you boys want to do tonight? Get scored on by girls in another game of pool?"

"We actually had something else in mind." Skills replies. "Lets go, ladies."

Lucas takes ahold of Melody's hand, as Skills and Alicia hold hands. They all walk out the door, as Skills shuts it.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	48. Who Dun It?

**Season 7. Chapter 7.04 (48). 'Who Dun It?'**

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) --_

_"There's an old saying that goes, 'Time heals all wounds.' I wonder if that's true, or do old wounds just become farther buried inside of you? A lot can happen in three months -- trust me."_

Lakeside High. Greg and Michael walk into the school with their back packs on. The halls are crowded with students walking through.

"First day of school." Michael says. "Of our senior year, too. I've been imagining this day since freshman year."

"You think we made the right choice in transferring to this school," Greg begins. "Instead of going back to Tree Hill High?"

"Yeah." Michael nods. "This is where Lucas is at now. Besides, Nathan and Skills are teaching basketball here now, so making Lakeside's team will be a piece of cake."

"Yeah, I know, but--" Greg begins, as Michael looks at him.

"--But _Haley _teaches at the other high school, right?" Michael asks, interrupting.

Greg nods.

"You know," Michael begins. "I was hoping you would have grown up since our sophomore year and not be such a horn dog, but clearly that hasn't happened."

"OK." Greg says. "You clearly have never _really _paid attention to Haley's body. She could be a friggin' model."

Michael is about to reply, just as an attractive student walks by him, and gives him a smile. Michael smiles back as she walks by him. Suddenly, Michael and Greg turn around toward her. Michael is staring at her. Greg is just watching Michael.

"_Hey_." Michael shouts to the attractive girl. "_Come back and meet me and my brother_!"

The girl keeps walking, without looking back, as Michael now faces Greg with a sigh.

"Anyway," Greg begins. "You were saying how I'm still a complete horn dog, like sophomore year. Go on."

Michael hits his brother, as they continue walking.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Gymnasium. Lucas enters an empty gym. He takes one of the basketballs laying around, and begins shooting hoops. Moments later, Nathan walks into the gym from his office/locker room area and sees Lucas.

"Hey, man." Nathan calls out to let Lucas know he's there.

Lucas catches the ball as it drops from the net and turns around.

"Hey." Lucas says. "You're here early."

"It comes with the territory of the job." Nathan informs him.

"I see." Lucas chuckles lightly. "I used to say that exact same thing, when I actually just had a lot on my mind. And a quiet gym helped me think."

"Well, honestly," Nathan begins. "I think you have a lot more to think about than I do."

"I know." Lucas nods. "That's why I'm here."

"So," Nathan begins. "Are you thinking you want to get back together with her?"

"I mean," Lucas begins. "It was a great night between us, and it did feel like us again in that way, but I just don't think I have the same feelings I used to for her."

"Did you tell her that?" Nathan asks.

Lucas shakes his head.

"No." Lucas replies. "I don't want to hurt her, and I think she may want to get back together since that night happened."

"You gotta tell her, Luke." Nathan says. "If you really feel that night was special for you guys, but you don't want anything to come of it, then you just have to put it out there and let her know that. And do it soon. Don't lead her to believe it meant more than it actually did."

"I know." Lucas nods. "I just have to work up the courage to go and talk to her. We actually haven't spoken since that night."

"Well, then, who knows?" Nathan asks. "Maybe she's home trying to work up the courage to tell you she doesn't want anything to come of it."

Lucas nods and shrugs.

"That would make things easier, wouldn't it?" Lucas asks. "Things have never been that easy with us in the past, though."

"I tell you, though." Nathan says. "Who would've thought this would happen with you guys nearly three months after that night we were all at that graduation together?"

"That is true." Lucas chuckles.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Master bathroom. Brooke is in the bathroom, as she holds a used pregnancy test in her hand.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God." Brooke panics. "How could I have let this happen? What was I thinking?" Brooke pauses. "You _weren't _thinking, Brooke Davis. Come on, come on, come on. How long does this thing take, anyway?"

Brooke begins to pace back and forth within the bathroom.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Other bathroom. Peyton is leaning over the sink, with a used pregnancy test sitting to the left of the sink, on the counter.

"_Come on_." Peyton says to herself. "How hard is it to just show me a positive or negative sign? _God_."

**Cut To:**

College dorm room. Bathroom. Anna looks worried, as she holds a pregnancy test box in her hand, looking at it anxiously.

"Second time in under a year," Anna begins to say to herself. "I'm taking a pregnancy test. I am such a slut. Oh, God. How did I let this happen again?" Anna pauses. "I don't want to know yet."

Anna puts the pregnancy test box on the sink counter and exits the bathroom. She proceeds to clean up her dorm room, as she looks under the bed.

"Oh, shoot." Anna says, pulling out a blue sweater. "Lucas must have left his sweater here."

**END OF TEASER.**

Lakeside High gymnasium. Nathan and Skills are sitting at a table with a blue table cloth over it. Above them is a sign which reads, "_Basketball Try-Outs Here_."

"You excited, man?" Nathan asks. "It's your first time doing basketball try-outs, as a coach."

"Yeah." Skills replies. "It's pretty surreal. I was always on the other side, you know?"

Nathan chuckles.

"So," Nathan begins. "You and Alicia are still coming over for dinner tonight, right?"

"That's the plan, my man." Skills replies.

"Good." Nathan says. "Because Haley is really looking forward to hanging out with another couple."

Skills nods, as they both look forward, seeing Greg and Michael approach them.

"Are you kidding me?" Nathan asks, surprised. "You guys are back _again_?"

"That's right." Greg nods. "Our folks realized the mistake they made in moving away from Tree Hill, so here we are."

"Well," Nathan begins. "What are you doing _here_? Aren't you guys going back to Tree Hill High?"

"Na." Greg shakes his head. "We thought we would transfer to this school for our senior year, since Lucas is here. Although I am pretty broken up that Haley won't be my teacher for my last year of high school."

"Dude," Nathan begins. "You do know she's _my _wife, right?"

Greg chuckles.

"So," Skills begins. "I assume you're both here to try out for the team."

"Yes, sir." Michael replies.

"Alright, well--" Skills begins. "Why don't you begin by showing us your free throw shots."

"Dude," Nathan begins to Skills. "What are you doing?"

"Letting them try-out for the team?" Skills asks, confused.

"Come on." Nathan says. "I've seen these guys play. They're awesome." Nathan turns to Michael and Greg. "Consider yourselves official players for the Lakeside Lions."

"_Awesome_!" Michael says.

"I told you it was a good idea to transfer to this school." Greg tells his brother.

"However," Nathan begins. "There is just _one _condition to staying on the team. No fighting, of any kind."

"Oh," Greg begins. "We don't participate in those kind of shenanigans anymore. We've matured. We're senior men now."

"Glad to hear it." Nathan nods. "Now get to your first class before you're late."

Michael and Greg nod, as they walk out of the gym.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Skills says to Nathan "They're brothers. You should know brothers _never _out grow fighting with each other."

"Sometimes they do." Nathan winks at him.

**Cut To:**

Haley/Nathan's apartment. Haley is in the kitchen, wrapping up a sandwich that is sliced in half. She then places it in a brown paper bag, along with an apple, pretzels, and a juice box drink. She folds up the top of the paper bag, picks up a black felt-tip pen, and writes, "_Jamie_" on it. She then proceeds out of the kitchen and walks down the hall, approaching a closed door.

"You almost ready in there, buddy?" Haley asks through the door.

"Yes!" Jamie replies, as Haley listens on the other side of the door. "I am just tying my shoes."

"You sure you don't need any help?" Haley asks.

"I can do it!" Jamie tells her.

"OK." Haley replies. "Well, your lunch is all done. So, whenever you're ready, come on out."

"K." Jamie replies.

Haley proceeds to walk away from the door, just as she hears it opening from behind her. She turns around, and Jamie steps out all dressed, with his shoes tied, wearing his backpack on his back.

"You look so cute, honey." Haley smiles, as she looks down at his shoes. "Good job on the shoes, sir."

"Thanks." Jamie replies.

"So," Haley begins. "Are you excited for your first day of first grade?"

"Will Zack be in my class?" Jamie asks.

"Yes." Haley begins. "I'm pretty sure you still have the same class as all of your friends in first grade."

"Then I'm _so _excited!" Jamie smiles. "What did you make me for lunch?"

"A sandwich from the leftover ham," Haley begins. "An apple, pretzels, and juice. Speaking of, let me go get it from the kitchen."

Haley proceeds to the kitchen, and walks back to Jamie moments later with his bagged lunch, handing it to him.

"OK." Haley says. "Picture time."

Haley pulls out her slim-designed digital camera from her pants pocket.

"No!" Jamie says. "Please no pictures, momma."

"Honey," Haley begins. "This is a milestone for you. Your first day of elementary school. That's big boy school. I _have _to get a picture. Besides, your dad said he would be mad at me if I didn't get a picture of you."

"Fine." Jamie gives in, crossing his arms, pouting.

"Aw, honey." Haley says. "Please uncross your arms, and smile. When you look at this picture when you're older, you're going to want to see what a happy kid you were. Trust me."

"_Fine_." Jamie says again, with an eye roll. He smiles, standing straight-up.

Haley takes the picture, and smiles.

"Oh," Haley begins, looking at the picture on the camera's screen. "That came out so cute. OK. I won't torture you anymore, son. Not today, at least." Haley winks at him.

Suddenly, they both hear a horn beep from outside.

"What's that?" Haley asks herself, going to the front door and opening it. She sees a yellow school bus in the parking lot, in front of the apartment.

"Yay!" Jamie says. "I get to take the bus today!"

Haley sighs.

"I wanted to take you for your first day." Haley says. "Why is the bus here? Come on, Jamie. Lets tell them we don't need the bus today."

"Aw, man!" Jamie says, as he follows Haley outside.

Haley and Jamie approach the school bus. Haley begins talking to the bus driver as the driver opens the door.

"Uh, sir," Haley begins. "Thanks for coming out here, but I'm actually going to take my son myself for his first day. Sorry, again."

"Oh." The bus driver replies.

"Momma!" Jamie says, tugging on her skirt. "I want to go to school on the bus, like a big boy! You even said I was starting big boy school today."

"But Jamie--" Haley begins, looking down at his hopeful/sad face. "--Alright. You can go by bus, buddy." Haley kneels down to her son's level. "Be a good boy, OK? And have fun, too."

"I will!" Jamie says.

"Do I get a kiss goodbye?" Haley asks.

"Momma," Jamie begins, whispering. "Not in front of all the other kids."

"OK." Haley replies, obviously sad, but puts on a fake smile for Jamie. "I'll be here waiting when you get home, buddy."

"K!" Jamie says. "Bye, momma!"

"Bye, buddy." Haley says, standing back up.

Jamie runs onto the bus.

"Zack!" Jamie says excitedly and unexpectedly, as he goes sit next to Zack.

The bus driver looks at Haley.

"Looks like he's a naturally out going kid, ma'am." The bus driver tells her. "Try to relax. He'll be fine. You've raised him well so far from what I can see."

"Thanks." Haley smiles.

The driver nods to her, as he closes the door and drives off. Haley looks inside the bus window where Jamie is sitting, as he is talking to Zack.

"Guess I better get to school myself." Haley says to herself.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill airport. Peyton is standing by the baggage claim area holding strings with balloons attached to it. Suddenly, Michelle comes walking to her, carrying a backpack on her back. Peyton and Michelle hug.

"How was the trip, girl?" Peyton asks.

"Amazing." Michelle smiles. "I'm so glad I went." Michelle glances at the baggage claim, for the rest of her luggage. "Those balloons for me?"

"Absolutely." Peyton smiles, handing them to her. "It always seems like your luggage is always the last luggage to come out, huh?"

"Yeah, definitely." Michelle laughs. "So, I seem to remember getting this text message from you on my iPhone, saying you may be pregnant. What the hell? Are you?"

"I don't know." Peyton admits. "See, I was so freaked out when I was waiting for the results, that I threw the pregnancy test in the trash and took it out to the street."

"Aw." Michelle says, sympathetically. "I'm sorry. Well, I'm here now. I'll help you take it, OK?"

"That's sweet," Peyton begins. "But I really don't think I need _help _taking it." Peyton smirks. "But I _could _use some support from a friend." Peyton winks.

Michelle laughs.

"So," Peyton begins. "I'm so glad you're finally back home. I was beginning to get bored. We should get started again on your singing right away."

"Oh, um--" Michelle begins, awkwardly. "--Well, lets find out if you're pregnant or not first."

Michelle puts her arm around Peyton, as they await for Michelle's luggage. Peyton looks as though she thinks Michelle is holding back on her with something, but says nothing, and instead just puts her arm around her too, smiling.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Hallway. Greg and Michael are walking, looking at each locker number, while holding a piece of paper in their hands.

"This locker number system is so screwed up at this school." Greg says, frustratingly.

"What number are you again?" Michael asks.

"142." Greg replies. "You?"

"143." Michael replies back. "Yes! There's 140!"

Greg and Michael walk a little further and get to lockers 142 and 143. They breathe a sigh of relief and proceed to enter their locker combinations, that were assigned to them.

"I wonder how they look inside." Greg says, as he turns the locker combination handle. "I mean, compared to Tree Hill High's."

Greg gets his locker opened and is astonished as he looks inside.

"It's _huge_." Greg says. "It's like an -- _apartment _in here."

Michael gives him an odd look, as he opens his locker, too.

"It looks like a _locker_." Michael says. "They all look the same."

Michael casually turns his head, and suddenly sees Susie, from their sophomore year, standing with a friend by the water fountain.

"Oh, my God!" Michael says out loud.

"Yeah, see." Greg says. "You've discovered how awesome these lockers are, too. I told you they were huge."

"No, idiot." Michael says. "It's Susie!"

"_What_?" Greg asks. "Our Susie?"

"Yes!" Michael replies. "Well, not anymore."

"Shoot!" Greg says. "She's coming this way! Hide!"

"Uh, where?" Michael asks. "In the _huge _locker?"

Greg and Michael cover their faces with their notebooks. Susie proceeds to walk by them, as she stops and looks at them carefully.

"Greg?" Susie asks. "Michael? Is that you?"

"No." Greg replies, still covering his face with his notebook.

Michael rolls his eyes, taking his notebook down from in front of his face.

"She knows it's us, Greg." Michael says.

Greg pulls his notebook down, too.

"Hi." Greg smiles to Susie.

"You guys are back?" Susie asks, surprised.

"Yeah." Greg replies. "Back for senior year, and now at Lakeside High."

"Awesome." Susie says. "We all get to spend our senior year together, just like old times."

"Yeah." Michael nods, unenthusiastically. "Fun."

"So," Greg begins. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh," Susie begins. "Too much to go over right now. We should meet up at our old diner hang out for lunch sometime -- soon. The three of us."

"Sure." Greg replies.

Michael gives Greg a look of surprise.

"Well," Susie begins. "See you guys around." Susie walks away.

"What the hell, man?" Michael asks. "We go from hiding from her, to making a lunch date with her?"

"Well," Greg shrugs. "What's so bad about getting lunch with her?"

"Maybe because she's both of our exes!" Michael reminds him. "And the last time you saw her you were making out with her. Why go down that road again?"

"I'm totally over her." Greg says. "This is just a catch-up lunch. Trust me, the forbidden love triangle is _not_ going to happen again."

"Still," Michael begins. "You don't wave a cigarette in front of an ex-smoker's face just because he quit smoking!"

"I see your point." Greg says. "But you really worry too much. Enjoy your senior year as it happens."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Haley walks into her class room carrying a messenger bag over her shoulder. She goes to her desk and sets it down. Suddenly, Brooke steps into the door way, from behind Haley.

"Mrs. Scott," Brooke begins, as Haley turns around and smiles at her. "The best music teacher Tree Hill High has ever seen." Brooke winks at her.

"_Brooke_," Haley begins, walking to Brooke and giving her a hug. "How are you doing? You know, with--"

"I took a pregnancy test this morning." Brooke admits to her.

"Oh, my God." Haley replies. "So, are you?"

"I don't know." Brooke shrugs.

Haley looks confused.

"What do you mean?" Haley asks.

"I didn't look at the results." Brooke admits. "I couldn't bring myself to. I just threw it in the trash and took it out to the street."

"Aw." Haley says, sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Brooke."

"I don't know how I'm going to do this." Brooke tells her. "What if I'm pregnant?"

"Well," Haley begins. "I know it isn't the most ideal time for this to happen, or with the most ideal person, but would it really be so bad? I mean, you can take care of this baby, if you _are _pregnant. You're financially secure. You have a huge house, and great friends who will help you out. You have awesome maternal instincts. You're going to make a great mom someday, Brooke. So, what if that day is now?"

"Thanks, Haley." Brooke smiles. "But that's not what I mean. That's not what I'm afraid of."

"What are you afraid of?" Haley asks.

"I'm afraid of having kids," Brooke begins. "Because what if my kids get all of the same genes that I have? Including my gene for cancer."

"Oh, Brooke." Haley says sympathetically, comfortably placing her hand on Brooke's shoulder. "The chances of that happening -- and _if _it does, it'll be just as curable as it was for you. That's no reason to not want to bring a baby into this world."

"But I'm still afraid." Brooke says. "I mean, you and Nathan are healthy. You have nothing to worry about. You guys have no diseases that could genetically be passed onto Jamie."

"Well," Haley begins. "You only have the cancer. Other than that, you've been totally healthy. And you are totally healthy _now_. Besides, as far as I'm aware of, the father of your possible baby has no genetic diseases. So maybe the baby will take after him."

Brooke nods.

"But before you continue to worry about all of this," Haley begins. "I think you should actually take a pregnancy test. _And _look at it long enough to know the results."

"You're right." Brooke chuckles lightly.

"If you want," Haley begins. "I'll be there while you take it, for support."

"Thanks, Haley." Brooke smiles. "Although, you don't actually have to be in the bathroom with me while I'm taking it."

"Gee, thanks." Haley chuckles, as she gives Brooke a thumbs up.

"Do you want to do it now?" Brooke asks. I have another test at my house."

"Oh," Haley begins. "Actually, my class starts in like five minutes. But, I promise, after I'm done with _all _of my classes, I'm all yours."

"OK." Brooke nods. "Thanks again for the talk, Haley."

"Of course." Haley nods, rubbing Brooke's arm in comfort.

"OK." Brooke says, looking at Haley's bag. "Why do you have such a big bag for teaching?"

"Oh," Haley begins. "You'd be surprised at how much a music teacher has to carry around for her class."

Brooke and Haley both laugh.

**Cut To:**

Jamie's school. Outside, on the playground. Jamie and Zack are playing tether ball together. They are laughing and having fun as they hit the ball on the rope back and forth with their fists. Suddenly, a bigger kid approaches the tether ball they are playing at, and grabs the ball, holding it with his hands.

"Hey!" Zack says, mad at the kid for stopping their game.

"What are you gonna do about it?" The bigger kid asks. "Shrimp."

"Hey." Jamie says to the bigger kid. "_Don't _call my friend a shrimp. That's _not _nice."

The bigger kid laughs in his face.

"Like you're gonna do anything about it." The bigger kid says to Jamie. "Look, this is my tether ball, got it? Now take your shrimpy friend, and leave."

"Come on, Jamie." Zack says. "Lets just go."

"Not yet." Jamie says.

Jamie makes a fist and punches the bigger kid in his gut. The kid bends over, holding his stomach in pain.

"You punk!" The bigger kid says. "I can't believe you did that!"

"That will teach you not to mess with me and my friend." Jamie tells him.

Jamie and Zack proceed to walk away.

"That was so cool!" Zack says.

"Eh," Jamie shrugs. "It was nothing."

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Lucas' office, door closed. Lucas, sitting at his desk, throws a rubber basketball into a mini basketball net, which is attached to his door. He makes the rubber ball in. Suddenly, there's a knock on his door.

"_Come in_." Lucas calls out.

The door opens, and Greg and Michael walk in.

"Hey, guys." Lucas says, sitting back in his chair. "What's up? How's your first day of your senior year at the new school going?"

"We were psyched at first." Greg admits. "But then--"

"--But then," Michael begins, interrupting. "Greg here told Susie we would meet her for lunch sometime."

"Susie _Susie_?" Lucas asks.

"Yep." Michael nods.

"Well, so, what's so bad about that?" Lucas asks.

"We don't want to see Susie!" Greg says.

"Well, then, uh, why did you make a date with her?" Lucas asks.

"It's not a _date_!" Greg tells him. "It's a lunch!"

"Why did you make a _lunch _with her then?" Lucas asks.

"I don't know!" Greg says. "I was all bummed about Haley not being my teacher anymore, and -- I don't know!"

Lucas chuckles.

"So," Lucas begins. "Just have lunch with her--or don't. If you didn't actually make concrete plans, then just don't call her about it."

"But we'll inevitably see her around school at some point." Greg says.

"So just avoid her, if you don't want to hang out with her that bad." Lucas says.

Greg shrugs, looking at Michael.

"I guess we could do that, huh?" Greg asks.

"Yeah." Michael nods. "Why couldn't we think of that ourselves?"

"Because," Lucas begins, taking it upon himself to answer a question meant for Greg. "You both were panicking, and were _not _thinking clearly. Don't worry. That's why they pay me the big bucks -- to think clearly for people like _you_." Lucas winks at them.

"Well," Greg begins. "Thanks for having our back."

"Anytime." Lucas says. "What are friends for, anyway?"

Greg and Michael smile.

"Thanks, Luke." Michael says.

"Hey, guys." Lucas says to them. "If I haven't said it already, I'm really glad you guys came back to Tree Hill--for good. I missed you both."

"Us too." Greg says.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Bathroom. Michelle is standing near the sink. The pregnancy test is sitting on the sink counter. Peyton is sitting nervously on the closed toilet.

"OK." Peyton says. "It should be ready."

"But," Michelle begins. "Are you sure _you're _ready?"

Peyton nods.

"Sure." Peyton says. "I mean, I might not even be pregnant. I'm probably not. Give me the news."

"OK." Michelle says. "Here goes nothing."

Michelle picks up the pregnancy test and looks at it. Michelle suddenly looks up at Peyton.

"Wait!" Peyton says. "Don't tell me. I changed my mind. I'm not ready to know."

"But you just said--" Michelle begins.

"I know I just said, but I'm not ready anymore!" Peyton says.

"OK. OK." Michelle nods. "I won't tell you."

Michelle puts the pregnancy test in her jeans pocket.

"So," Michelle begins. "You want to get some lunch?"

"Yeah, OK." Peyton nods. "Sure, whatever."

"Lets go." Michelle says, as she turns around, opening the door.

Peyton stands up and proceeds to follow her.

"Wait." Peyton says.

"Again?" Michelle asks.

"Why don't we go to the recording studio instead?" Peyton asks.

"For what?" Michelle asks.

"Gee, let me think." Peyton says, with a smile. "Maybe so you can sing again?"

"That's OK." Michelle declines.

"Why?" Peyton asks. "You haven't sung for months. You said you wanted to after I took the pregnancy test."

"To be fair," Michelle begins. "I said after _we _found out if you were pregnant."

"Michelle," Peyton begins. "Seriously. What's going on? Why don't you want to sing anymore?"

"Peyton," Michelle begins softly. "Lets just get some lunch. OK?"

"No." Peyton says. "You're my friend and I can tell something is bothering you. I know you love to sing, so what is it? What's stopping you from singing?"

Michelle is nervously quiet for a few moments.

"I'm scared." Michelle admits. "I'm afraid that what happened three months ago at my graduation will happen again."

"That's understandable." Peyton nods. "But it's the first one you had, right? I wouldn't worry about it anymore. I can even go to the doctor with you to get checked out, if it will put your mind at ease."

"It's not that simple, Peyton." Michelle says.

"What's not?" Peyton asks. "What do you mean?"

"I already went to my doctor, just days after it happened." Michelle says. "She gave me pills that I have to take now, once a day, to control the seizures. I have epilepsy, Peyton."

"Oh, my God." Peyton says, surprised, covering her mouth with her hand, sadly. "How? I mean, what brought it one all of the sudden?"

"I had it since I was born." Michelle admits. "I had one as a baby, and one or two more before the age of eight. I was never put on meds because they were always mild, and I stopped having them after I turned eight. But then when my doctor found out that I had one again, she said it was necessary that I go on medication for it."

"Hold on." Peyton says. "You've always known you had this condition, and never said anything to me about it? Why did you feel like you couldn't tell me?"

"I guess I don't like talking about it." Michelle admits. "It's embarrassing, you know? I want people to think I'm, well, _normal_."

"But you're not normal." Peyton tells her. "You have such a talent with music and singing, and that is definitely _not _normal or average. Why would you _want _to be normal, anyway? You're extraordinary, Michelle, and that's so much better than being plain and normal."

"I wouldn't say having this condition is extraordinary." Michelle says. "I wish I was normal, health-wise. If I could choose between having a horrible singing voice, but being completely healthy, to having a talent for singing, but having this condition, I would choose sucking at singing in a heart beat."

"Well," Peyton begins. "That's a terrible way to look at yourself. No one can help the cards life deals for them. Sometimes those cards are not so good, and sometimes they are. You got some lucky cards with your voice. Cards that a lot of people would kill for. So you got one hand of unlucky cards in your life. Like you said, they have always been mild and you've only had four in your whole life. From what I can see, things could be _a lot_ worse for you -- and for a lot of people, their cards _are _a lot worse."

"Look, Peyton." Michelle says. "I know you're just trying to help, and I love you for that. But the truth is, you can throw all of the cliché phrases at me you want, like how I just have to deal with the cards life has thrown at me, and I don't have it so bad -- it's not going to make my condition go away, or make me feel any better about it. And the truth is, you can't really know what it's like, or down play it like it's no big deal, until you go through the embarrassment that I did three months ago on that stage. Or all of the teasing I endured growing up for it. Don't act like you know what I'm going through, because you don't. Just--whatever."

Michelle walks out, as Peyton looks sympathetic, feeling bad, and sighs.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Music classroom. Haley is in the front, teaching a class.

"OK, Leslie." Haley says. "You can start by--"

The ringing of a cell phone cuts Haley off. The class looks around wondering who forgot to turn off their cell phone.

"Sorry." Haley apologizes. "That's me. My six-year-old son just started first grade today, so I'm going to have to keep my phone on--just in case."

Haley answers her cell phone, getting it out from her purse.

"Mrs. Scott." Haley says into the phone. "Oh. I see. Oh, my God. That doesn't sound like him at all. I'm so sorry. Yes, I'll be there right away. Thanks, bye."

Haley hangs up her cell phone, as her class looks at her wondering.

"Ironically enough," Haley begins. "That was my son's school calling. He punched a kid on the play ground not too long ago, and they want me to go down there now..."

As Haley is talking, Brooke suddenly enters the room. Haley looks over at the door, seeing Brooke.

"Oh, continue." Brooke says. "Don't let me stop you. I just got bored sitting in the teacher's lounge. Plus it's weird sitting with people who used to be your teachers, once upon a time."

"Actually," Haley begins. "I was just telling my class that was Jamie's school calling. Apparently he punched some kid at recess, and they want me to go down there to talk to his principal."

"But you're in the middle of a class right now." Brooke says. "I'll go down there for you, Hales."

"They asked for the _mother_, Brooke." Haley tells her.

"Well, the _mother _is busy teaching a class, isn't she?" Brooke asks. "Hey. I'm the Aunt. I'm a regular in Jamie's life. I can do this."

"You sure?" Haley asks.

"Of course." Brooke says. "Besides, it'll take my mind off the you-know-what."

Brooke looks out onto the class of students, as they have faces of wonderment about what she's talking about.

"Here's a lesson in sex ed., kids, from someone who has been there." Brooke tells all of them. "Don't have sex until you're married, or unless you're _sure _you want a baby. Because you can and _do _get pregnant. Trust me."

"Brooke--" Haley says.

"What?" Brooke asks. "I'm giving them a valuable lesson."

"Actually," Haley begins. "You just put the idea of having sex in their minds, when it probably wasn't there before. They're freshmen."

"Oh, please, Haley." Brooke says. "Not everyone waits for their junior year to have sex and sleepovers. Most of us start at an earlier age."

Haley gives Brooke a look.

"Oh, look at the time." Brooke says. "I should be heading to Jamie's school right now. I'll tell you how it goes." Brooke exits.

"Well," Haley begins. "I guess we can hear Leslie's piece now."

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Coach's office. Skills and Alicia are in the office, with their arms around each other and kissing.

"Oh," Alicia begins. "I've missed that."

"I'm so glad you're back from your trip." Skills tells her.

"Me too." Alicia nods.

"So," Skills begins. "You know we're suppose to go over Nathan and Haley's house for dinner tonight, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Alicia remembers. "That will be fun. What are they making?"

"Probably barbecue foods." Skills replies.

"I'll pick up a dessert if they want me to." Alicia offers.

"Oh, no, baby." Skills says. "All you need to bring are those sexy lips."

"I can do that." Alicia says.

Skills and Alicia kiss again, as Nathan walks in the door and sees them.

"Oh, God." Nathan says, as Skills and Alicia turn toward him, not kissing anymore.

"What do you want, Nate?" Skills says. "I'm kissing my girlfriend. Or at least I was before you walked in."

Nathan chuckles.

"I got just off the phone with Brooke." Nathan says. "Apparently Jamie got into some fight at school, and she's going down there to talk to the principal now. Haley has a class right now, so that's why Brooke's filling in. Anyway, she thought it would be a good idea if I met her there. So at least _one _of the parents makes an appearance."

"Jamie got into a fight?" Skills asks. "That sweet little boy?"

"He's not so sweet, I hate to say." Nathan says. "Seriously, remember last year when he was going around shooting things with his hand, as if it were a gun? Anyway, I'll tell you more tonight at dinner. I gotta meet Brooke now."

"Alright, sure." Skills nods.

"You guys are still coming tonight, right?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah." Skills replies. "We were just talking about it. We're thinking of bringing dessert."

"Sure, OK." Nathan nods. "Just don't let Jamie see it. He's not getting _any _dessert for awhile."

Skills nods, as Nathan walks out. Alicia and Skills begin to kiss again.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Greg and Michael are walking into their classroom. There's a few random students at their desk, but the teacher isn't there. Greg and Michael sit down.

"So," Greg begins. "We're just going to take Lucas' advice and not call Susie. Ever. Right?"

Michael nods, in agreement.

"We can do this, right?" Greg asks. "Get through a whole year without seeing Susie."

"Easily." Michael nods. "Heck, _technically_, it won't even be quite a year."

"Very true." Greg replies.

"So, this is it." Michael says. "We are not going to call Susie. But we _are _going to find girlfriends this year. I say girlfriend_s_ because this time we are going to have _different_ girlfriend_s_."

"Seriously." Greg nods. "We need to have a great senior year -- with dates. For homecoming, prom, our senior trip -- _everything_."

"And no Susie." Michael adds, again. Greg nods.

Suddenly, Susie walks into the classroom, surprised to see Greg and Michael sitting there. Greg and Michael are surprised too, except not in a good way.

"_Susie_!" Michael says, taken by surprise. "What are you doing _here_?"

"You mean this classroom or this school?" Susie asks. "Because I went to this school long before you two."

"No, of course." Michael says. "I know you go to this school. But how are you in our class, too?"

"It's AP Honors English." Susie says. "Honestly, I'm surprised you _two _are in this class."

"_Hey_." Greg says, taking offense. "What was that for?"

Susie chuckles.

"I'm kidding." Susie says, giggling. "Duh. Why so tense, anyway?"

Greg looks over at Michael.

"No reason." Greg replies to Susie.

"OK." Susie says, shrugging, as she sits down in front of Greg.

Suddenly, Greg begins quietly pointing to the back of Susie's body, enthusiastically. Michael begins to chuckle lightly. Susie suddenly turns around. Greg stops immediately.

"I'm so glad you're here." Greg smiles at her. Susie turns back around.

Greg looks over at Michael and gestures a gun motion with his hand, pointing it at his head. Michael chuckles.

**Cut To:**

Jamie's school. Office. Jamie, Zack, and the kid Jamie punched are sitting down. Suddenly, Brooke and Nathan walk in and see the three boys sitting there.

"James Lucas Scott." Nathan says. "What happened?"

Jamie shrugs, looking down.

"This twerp punched me!" The bigger kid says.

The receptionist, overhearing, suddenly begins talking to Nathan and Brooke.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Scott." The receptionist says.

"Oh no, actually--" Nathan begins. "--I'm Mr. Scott, Jamie's son, and this is my _friend_, Brooke Davis. She's Jamie's Godmother."

"So," The receptionist begins. "Where's Jamie's just _mother_?"

"She's teaching a class, and couldn't make it here." Nathan informs her. "She works at Tree Hill High."

"Well," The receptionist begins. "This works best with _both _parents present, but I suppose the Dad and God mother is good enough."

"Good enough for what exactly?" Brooke asks.

"To go in and talk to the principal about your son--" The receptionist says. "--and _God_son, Jamie."

"Can we go in now?" Brooke asks. The receptionist nods.

Brooke and Nathan walk over to the principal's door, as they approach Jamie, Zack, and the bigger kid.

"Oh," The receptionist begins. "Zack and Anthony, you can go back to class now."

"Yeah!" Zack says.

Zack and Anthony walk out of the office. Nathan looks at Jamie.

"You wanna tell me exactly what happened son," Nathan begins. "Before I find out from your principal?"

"Anthony was trying to steal our game," Jamie begins. "And he started being mean to Zack -- so I punched him in his stomach."

"Thanks for the honesty." Nathan says. "But you're still in big trouble. Stay right here."

Brooke and Nathan enter the principals' office, as they shut the door behind them. The principal is sitting behind his desk. Nathan and Brooke stand there.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Scott." The principal says. "Thanks for coming. It's good meeting you both. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too." Nathan say. "And, uh, _we're _not--"

"His wife couldn't make it today." Brooke explains. "I'm Jamie's Godmother."

"Well," The principal begins to Nathan. "Be sure to update your wife on everything we talk about."

"Absolutely." Nathan replies.

"Have a seat." The principal tells them.

Nathan and Brooke sit down next to each other.

"I'm sure your wife already told you what happened." The principal says. "Your son was out on the playground playing tether ball with is friend, Zack. Another kid, Anthony -- he's in 4th grade -- got in between their game and wouldn't let them play anymore. He also probably was making fun of both of the boys. That's when your son proceeded to punch Anthony in the stomach."

"That's what he told me happened." Nathan says. "Jamie."

"I guess you can take comfort in the fact that he's at least honest." The principal says. "Look, quite honestly, I'm surprised with Jamie's behavior today. In the beginning of every school year, I read all of the student's records and files from the kindergarten they went to. And Jamie's file from Nixon Kindergarten I found to be very impressive. Also his old teacher, Mrs. Wait, said only good things about him."

"This act is definitely out-of-character for him." Nathan replies.

"I have to treat all students as equals," The principal begins. "And not bend the rules for _anyone_. We have a very strict, no-tolerance policy for violence here at Evergreen Elementary school. I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend Jamie for a week. And if he ever shows any other kind of violence, he'll be permanently removed from this school altogether."

"With all due respect, sir," Brooke begins. "He's just a boy. Only six years old. Kids will be kids. Boys will be boys. Yes, it was wrong. But this is _first grade _we're talking about."

"Yes." The principal nods. "And these early years in kids' lives are the foundations for what they're going to grow up as. You hear about all these terrible school shootings across the country, and, unfortunately, nearby _us_, and it's those kids who end up bringing guns to their high school that didn't receive the proper discipline and parenting in their early years of life. We at Evergreen Elementary do not want to raise a generation of kids who feel they need to bring guns to schools. We want to do the opposite. And believe it or not, six years old is not that young anymore."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asks.

"You should be more aware of the news around you, sir." The principal tells him. "There's been cases of six year old kids bringing guns to their schools. There's even been cases of six year olds being so violent they had to be put in handcuffs by police to restrain them. And keep in mind, this school doesn't just have first graders. This school goes up to sixth grade, which is eleven and twelve year olds."

"I understand your position." Nathan says. "And you do have to follow the rules, and so does Jamie. So he'll take his week suspension. But I assure you, this won't happen again -- or anything like it. Jamie has two loving, responsible, and mature parents who do not promote violence of any kind. He also has a great Godmother--" Nathan looks over at Brooke and smiles. "--A great Uncle, and a great family who give him so much love. All kids make mistakes, and this was his. It doesn't define who he is, or who he is going to be, or how he is being raised. I guarantee you, we are not raising him to raise his fists."

"I'm sure you're not." The principal says. "And I didn't mean to make it seem like I was blaming you. Kids can slip up, no matter how loving of a household they're raised in. But your job as his father is to make sure he knows it was wrong and he's never, ever to do it again -- anywhere."

"I know." Nathan nods.

"OK." The principal replies. "Thanks for coming. We'll look forward to having Jamie back in one week. That's all."

"Thank you." Nathan says, as he stands up, and shakes his hand.

"Thanks." Brooke says, standing up as well.

Brooke and Nathan leave the office. Jamie is still sitting in the chair.

"Jamie, buddy," Nathan begins. "We can go now. Tell you what, we're going to take a little break from this school and have a talk."

"OK." Jamie replies.

"You can follow him to his classroom." The receptionist says. "He has to get his backpack."

"Thanks." Nathan says.

Jamie stands up, proceeding to the exit, as Nathan and Brooke follow. Outside, Jamie runs to his classroom, as Nathan and Brooke wait for him.

"He's such a good kid." Brooke says, watching Jamie enter his classroom. "He's just really protective of his friends."

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "But his principal does have a point about these years being the foundation for who Jamie will become. If they let him get away with this, and not suspend him, that would be a bad message to send to Jamie."

"I just feel bad for him." Brooke says.

Nathan nods.

"Well," Nathan begins. "On the bright side, I punched people all through _high school _and I never brought a gun to school or turned out too violent."

"It must be genetic." Brooke says. "Punching people."

Nathan chuckles.

"I hope my kid doesn't end up like _us _when they're in high school." Brooke says.

"Wait--" Nathan begins. "--Your kid? You mean, you're--"

"I still don't know." Brooke shrugs. "I've been too scared to go through with the test."

"Well," Nathan begins. "Then I'll be there to get you through it -- tonight. OK?"

"Haley said she would help me through it," Brooke begins. "But you're probably the more appropriate person to be there for me."

Nathan nods.

"You know," Brooke begins. "When we were in that office, it really felt like Jamie was our son, you know? It made me realize that if I am really pregnant, it won't be such a terrible thing."

Nathan smiles, and puts his arm around Brooke comfortingly.

**Cut To:**

Michelle's house. Outside. Peyton walks up to the front door, and knocks. Michelle answers the door, seeing Peyton standing there.

"Hi." Michelle says. "I'm sorry I kind of snapped at you earlier. I know you were just trying to help."

"It's fine." Peyton says. "But you were right, I don't understand what you're going through. But I _do _know how important it is for you to face your fears, and sing again."

"Why?" Michelle asks.

"Because you will regret it if you let being afraid stop you from singing ever again." Peyton replies. "Don't be embarrassed about what happened at your graduation. Everyone gets embarrassed. And I don't mean to throw another cliché phrase at you, but -- if you fall off of a horse, you need to get right back on."

Michelle smiles lightly.

"I'm just not ready yet." Michelle says. "I'm sorry."

"Well," Peyton begins. "When you are ready, you know where to find me."

"Thank you." Michelle says.

Peyton proceeds to turn around.

"Peyton, wait." Michelle calls out. "We can still hang out and talk, even if it isn't music-related, right?"

"Of course we can." Peyton replies. "I hope we do."

Michelle smiles.

"Well, in that case," Michelle says. "Why don't we finally find out if you have a little person growing inside of you?"

**Cut To:**

**-- THAT NIGHT -- **

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Kitchen. Haley is making a green salad. Suddenly, Nathan walks in.

"Hey." Nathan says. "Where's Jamie?"

"In his room." Haley replies. "Time out."

"Alicia and Skills should be here any minute." Nathan informs her. "You still up for this, right?"

"Of course." Haley says. "Now more than ever. I need something to take my mind off the fact that I may be a bad mother."

"What?" Nathan asks. "This is not our fault, Hales. We're doing exactly what we're suppose to do. We're letting him know we are disappointed in what he did, and that it is never acceptable to do that. Look, it's normal for kids to get into fights at this age. It has no reflection on our parenting skills. We just have to make sure we appropriately punish him for it."

"It's just--" Haley begins. "--That's my baby, and he's growing up so fast. This morning, he wanted to take the bus to school, instead of having me take him myself. It broke my heart."

"That means we're actually doing something right, Hales." Nathan tells her. "He's growing up to be independent, and wanting to do things on his own. We should be proud in that instance."

"But it still broke my heart." Haley says. "I mean, my mom took my on my first day of school -- and _every _year until I was a sophomore in high school. And I don't even get to take him for his first day of first grade."

"Really?" Nathan asks. "Sophomore year?"

"Shut up." Haley tells him.

"Kids grow up fast," Nathan begins. "But we still have so much time with Jamie. He's only starting first grade. But, you know, there _are _benefits to Jamie growing up and being in school for more hours of the day." Nathan winks, as he kisses Haley's neck.

"Mm, yeah." Haley replies, smiling. "Just tell me we're doing a good job with Jamie again."

"We're doing a good job, Hales." Nathan assures her.

"Thank you." Haley replies.

Nathan glances on the kitchen counter, as he sees a '_Homes For Sale_' magazine sitting on the counter.

"Did you get this?" Nathan asks, gesturing at the magazine.

"Oh," Haley begins. "Yeah."

"Just for fun," Nathan begins. "Or--"

"--I've been thinking that maybe," Haley begins. "It's time our family had an upgrade."

Nathan smiles.

"I think you're right." Nathan replies. "So, anything good in there?"

"Uh--" Haley begins, as the door bell cuts her off. "--That must be Skills and Alicia."

Nathan and Haley proceed over to the door, as Nathan opens it. Skills and Alicia stand there together, holding a pie.

"Hey." Alicia says, smiling. "We brought you this." Alicia hands Nathan the pie.

"Well, thanks." Nathan says. "But you didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to." Alicia says.

"Yeah." Skills nods. "Plus, I love pie."

"Well," Haley begins. "Come in."

Skills and Alicia walk in, taking off their coats. Haley shuts the door behind them.

"Where's the little dude?" Skills asks.

"Aw, yeah." Alicia says. "Where's Jamie? He's such a cutie."

"Uh, well," Haley begins. "The _cutie _is in his room for a time out. He kind of got into a fight at school today."

"Oh, no." Alicia says. "That sweet thing?"

"Don't let the face fool you." Haley says.

"Is he allowed visitors?" Skills asks.

Nathan chuckles.

"Sure." Nathan replies. "Just as long as you're planning on being _stern_ Uncle Skills, and not _fun_ Uncle Skills."

Skills chuckles.

"Of course." Skills replies, turning to Alicia. "I'll be right back." Skills walks back to Jamie's bedroom.

"So," Haley begins. "Lets get this pie to the dessert table, shall we?"

"Oh," Alicia begins. "You made your own dessert?"

"No." Haley replies. "But _now _we have a dessert table."

Alicia laughs, as she, Nathan, and Haley walk into the kitchen.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house/bedroom. Lucas is pacing back and forth, holding his cell phone. He looks nervous.

"Come on, Luke." Lucas says to himself. "You can do this. Just call her, and tell her the truth. Don't be a wuss."

Lucas continues to pace back and forth.

**Cut To:**

Peyton is sitting in her car in front of Brooke's house. She takes out her cell phone.

"Just call him." Peyton says to herself. "Just do it."

Peyton proceeds to dial a number.

**Cut To:**

Inside Brooke's house. Brooke is dialing a number on her cell phone, as she sits on her bed.

**Cut To:**

Dorm room. Anna is sitting on her bed, as she has her cell opened, and begins to dial a number. As she puts her phone to her ear, she glances over on her desk, and again notices Lucas' sweater sitting there.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house/bedroom. Lucas is still pacing back and forth, as he now has his cell phone opened. As he is about to press a number with his finger, his cell phone begins to ring. He presses '_Talk Now_' and puts it to his ear, having seen the caller I.D.

"Hey." Lucas says into the phone. "I'm glad you called. I was actually about to call you. We need to talk about what happened the--"

Lucas stops talking, and listens.

"Oh, OK." Lucas replies into the phone. "Sure. What's up?"

Lucas listens, and then pauses, as he looks surprised.

"You're _what_?" Lucas asks.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	49. Perfect Stranger

**Season 7. Chapter 7.05 (49). 'Perfect Stranger.'**

Opens at night outside in front of a motel in Tree Hill, NC. A taxi drives up in front of the motel, in the parking lot. A young woman, seemingly about early twenties, steps out of the taxi, holding a suitcase. She hands the taxi driver some money.

"Thanks." The woman says.

The woman proceeds to the motel lobby office, as the taxi driver pulls away.

**Cut To:**

Inside motel lobby/office area. A middle-aged man is sitting behind the front desk, as he reads a magazine. The motel's main door opens and in walks in the woman.

"I need a room." The woman tells the man.

"OK." The man says. "Just for you?"

"Yeah." The woman replies, as she nods.

"Kind of late for a woman to be getting a motel room by herself." The man says. "Are you OK?"

"I just got in from the airport." The woman explains. "I'm going to visit someone I know tomorrow in town. I just need a room for the night."

"Alright." The man replies. "I just need your I.D. and then we'll get you a room."

The woman nods, as she reaches inside of her purse.

"Thanks." The woman replies.

**Cut To:**

Inside of the motel room. The woman walks in, holding her suitcase, as she shuts the door, and locking it behind her. She sits on the bed, unzipping her suitcase and taking out a laptop. She opens it up and begins typing.

"Oh," The woman begins to herself. "Please let this dump have wireless access."

The woman waits a moment, as she watches the computer screen.

"Yes!" The woman says. "It does. Awesome."

The woman begins typing again.

**Close-up of laptop screen:** "_People finder dot com_."

The woman begins typing again, and then she presses the '_search' _button.

**Close-up of laptop screen: **"_Searching...this may take up to one minute_."

Moments later, the woman smiles, looking at the laptop screen.

**Close-up of laptop screen:** "_Results found (1 out of 1): Nathan R. Scott -- 1467 Crystalwood Ct. Apt. #106 Tree Hill, North Carolina 28401_."

**END OF TEASER.**

Lucas' bedroom/house. Lucas is standing up, while on the phone talking to someone.

"You're _what_?" Lucas asks, shocked. "You're...pregnant? OK. Are you _sure_?"

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Inside her bedroom. She is sitting on her bed, talking on the phone.

"Of course I'm _sure_." Brooke says. "I'm not an idiot. I think I know how to read a pregnancy test. I mean, this is good, right?"

**Cut To:**

Outside of Brooke's house. Peyton is sitting in her car, talking on her phone.

"This is real." Peyton says into the phone. "I'm sure." Peyton pauses. "I'm _really_ scared. Can I come over tonight?"

**Cut To:**

Jake's house. Jake is sitting at his kitchen table, as he is talking on his phone.

"Of course." Jake replies, into the phone.

**Cut To:**

College dorm room. Anna is sitting on her bed, while talking on the phone.

"I'm not pregnant, Josh." Anna says. "I mean, I thought maybe I was, but I just took a pregnancy test...and I'm not pregnant."

"That's great news." Josh replies, from his own room. "I mean, we're not ready to be parents. Obviously."

"Of course not." Anna replies. "Oh, this is such good news. I'm so relieved."

"Me too." Josh says. "But, next time, come to me first -- no matter what it is. Don't wait until the problem is resolved. I want to be there for you throughout the entire time. OK?"

"OK." Anna replies. "Thanks. You're the best boyfriend _ever_. I love you, Josh."

"I love you, too, Anna." Josh says back to her.

**Cut To:**

**-- THE NEXT MORNING -- **

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Kitchen. Haley is pouring some coffee into her cup, as Nathan sits at the counter, eating waffles, and reading the newspaper.

"Anything worth sharing?" Haley asks Nathan.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asks.

"In the paper." Haley clarifies.

"Oh." Nathan says. "No. Not really." Nathan pauses. "So, were you serious yesterday when you said our family needed an upgrade?"

Haley nods.

"Have you found any nice homes in that magazine?" Nathan asks.

"Uh..." Haley says as she looks down at her coffee. "Yeah. Yeah, I have. I folded the corner of the pages that had a house I liked on it. You should check them out and tell me which is your favorite."

"Sure, I will." Nathan nods. "So, we're buying a house then, huh? What made you think of this all of the sudden?"

"Oh," Haley begins. "Just yesterday, after Jamie went off to school. I was thinking about how he is starting to really grow up, and it made me realize that I miss when he was a baby and needed me twenty-four/seven."

Haley looks down at her coffee, as she stirs it with a spoon.

"OK." Nathan nods. "Although that doesn't really explain why you decided you want to buy a house _now_."

"I just think it would be nice to have a bigger place for our family." Haley tells him.

"Hales," Nathan begins. "Do you -- I mean, are you thinking about --"

"--What?" Haley asks, interrupting.

"Are you thinking you maybe want to have another baby?" Nathan asks.

"Oh." Haley says. "Wow. I don't know--"

"Hales--" Nathan says, reading her expression.

"OK." Haley says. "A little. Maybe. OK. Yeah, I am. A lot."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Nathan asks.

"I was afraid at how you would react to it." Haley admits. "I mean, if you remember, you weren't exactly thrilled when I told you I was pregnant with Jamie."

"We were in _high school_." Nathan says. "And we had just gotten back together. Things are a lot different now."

"No, I know." Haley says. "I wasn't worried because of that stuff. I was worried about your reaction because of our past recently. I wasn't sure if you would be ready to bring another life into this world with me. Besides, you do have two kids already."

"Hales," Nathan begins. "I love you. And Jamie is _our _one and only son. And I would absolutely love to have another one with you."

"Really?" Haley asks, happily.

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "I would especially love _trying _to have a baby with you." Nathan winks.

"So," Haley begins. "Did we just decide on a life-alternate thing over breakfast? We're really going to have another baby?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "I mean, we've been pretty successful with Jamie so far, excluding yesterday. But, yeah, I think we're ready to tackle raising another child."

"This is so great." Haley says, going to give Nathan a hug. "I'm so excited."

"Me too." Nathan says, hugging back. "Hey, uh, speaking of babies, Brooke took a pregnancy test last night and she ended up not being pregnant, after all. Did you hear any news about Peyton?"

"No." Haley shakes her head. "Not with Lucas, either."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' bedroom/house. Lucas and Peyton are laying on his bed together. Lucas has his arm around Peyton.

"So," Lucas begins. "It was really positive?"

"Yeah." Peyton nods. "I can't believe I'm pregnant again."

"I know." Lucas admits. "Me either."

Peyton moves onto her stomach, now looking at him face-to-face.

"Hey." Peyton says. "I know we've been through a lot, and a lot of that hasn't been fluffy white clouds and rainbows, but I love you, Lucas Scott. I really do. And I feel like ever since our night together, it has changed me. It reminded me at how happy I am when I'm with you. I'm glad you're here right now."

"I'm going to be here for you all through this pregnancy, Peyton." Lucas assures her. "I promise."

Peyton smiles.

**Cut To:**

**Flashback:**

Lucas' bedroom/house. Lucas is sitting at his desk, as someone knocks on the door. Lucas looks through the door window, from his desk chair, and sees Peyton standing there.

"Come in." Lucas calls out.

Peyton opens the door, and walks in, closing it behind her.

"Hi." Peyton says. "What are you doing?"

"Oh," Lucas begins. "Writing a new chapter."

"Oh, cool." Peyton replies. "Yeah, when are you going to come out with your next book, anyway?"

Lucas shrugs.

"Hopefully," Lucas begins. "Soon. So, how's it going?"

"OK, I guess." Peyton shrugs. "Michelle's coming back from her trip in about a week."

"That's cool." Lucas replies. "You must be excited about that."

"Yeah." Peyton nods. "I'm just -- worried."

"Why?" Lucas asks.

"The last time I saw her she had a seizure." Peyton says. "That must have really scared her. I feel bad because I don't know what exactly she's going through."

"The best thing you can do," Lucas begins. "Is to just let her know you're there for her as a friend. She'll come to you, if she wants."

"You're right, thanks." Peyton says. "So, how are _you _doing?"

"Alright." Lucas replies. "Melody and I kind of -- broke up today."

"What?" Peyton asks. "Why?"

"I guess it just wasn't working out." Lucas shrugs. "I don't know. It just didn't feel right anymore. I guess our 'day in the sun' had passed, you know?"

"Sure." Peyton replies, and nods. "You OK with that?"

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "It's not like we were serious or anything."

"Well, hey." Peyton says. "Since you don't have Melody anymore, and I don't have Michelle to hang out with yet, why don't you and I do something tonight?"

"Sure." Lucas nods. "Time and place. I'll be there."

"K." Peyton replies. "Well, I'll let you get back to your latest chapter. Maybe you could let me read it when you're done." Peyton winks.

Lucas chuckles, as she exits the room, and he begins typing again.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Brooke enters her kitchen in her robe. She sits down at her kitchen table, as she looks at her cell phone, which is sitting on the kitchen table.

**Flashback. The previous night:**

Brooke's house. Brooke is sitting on her bed, dialing a number on her cell phone. She puts the phone to her ear, as it rings.

**Cut To:**

Jake's house. Jake picks up his cell phone, as it rings.

"Hi, Brooke." Jake says into the phone.

"Hi." Brooke replies.

"Did you take the test yet?" Jake asks.

"Yeah." Brooke replies. "I'm _not _pregnant."

"Are you _sure _it's a negative?" Jake asks.

"Of course I'm _sure_." Brooke says. "I'm not an idiot. I think I know how to read a pregnancy test. I mean, this is good, right?"

"Of course." Jake replies. "So, that's it then, huh? I guess this is goodbye. I mean, no other reason for us to talk, right?"

"Jake..." Brooke begins.

"No, Brooke." Jake stops her. "You know how I feel about you. How I _felt _about you. I proposed to you, and you practically blew me off. You slept with me, and why? Because you were jealous of Lucas' girlfriend?"

"_Hey_." Brooke says. "It took _two _that night."

"Yeah," Jake begins. "But I was still vulnerable because I still had feelings for you. I know better now. I hope your pursuit of Lucas goes well, Brooke. I hope he treats you right, if you do get back with him. Just remember this: You could have had love with me, Brooke. I loved you so much -- I _proposed _for God's sake. I was willing to even fight for you. But not anymore. All you do is use me, Brooke. You used me before, and then slept with Nathan. And you used me again, most recently, when you obviously just want Lucas back."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, or lead you on." Brooke tells him. "That night -- it just happened. That night happened because I _do _love you, Jake -- so much. But I'm _in _love with Lucas, and I realize how much of a mistake it was to break up with him before."

"Good luck with that." Jake says. "Goodbye." Jake hangs up.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Gymnasium. Skills and Alicia are sitting in an otherwise empty gym, on the bleachers, and kissing. Suddenly, Nathan and Jamie walk in, seeing Skills and Alicia.

"_Ahem_." Nathan says, loud enough for Skills to hear.

Skills and Alicia stop kissing, as they look down at Nathan and Jamie, and stand up.

"Really, dude?" Nathan asks. "Making out with your girlfriend on the gymnasium bleachers?"

"What?" Skills asks. "It ain't like she's a student."

"Good one." Nathan chuckles. "Would have made it better if Lucas were here to have heard it."

"True." Skills replies, as he and Alicia proceed to walk down the bleachers.

"You must _really _like her, Uncle Skills." Jamie says.

"Oh, I do, squirt." Skills says, as he walks over to Jamie and picks him up over his head. "Oh, boy, you are getting heavy, kid." Skills puts Jamie back down on the ground.

Jamie chuckles.

"Aw." Alicia says. "He's a growing boy. A very handsome one at that."

"Thank you." Jamie says.

"Really, Nate?" Skills asks. "This innocent little guy actually punched someone yesterday?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "And now he has to spend the day at my work since he got himself suspended for a whole week."

"But your work is _fun_, Daddy!" Jamie says, happily. "I get to play basketball!"

"Think again, buddy." Nathan tells him. "You get to sit in my office and think about how wrong what you did yesterday was, and what you'll do instead in the next situation like that."

"I'll use my words, not my fists." Jamie says, obviously repeating what Nathan/Haley told him earlier.

"Good job." Nathan says. "Now come with me to my office, k? Lets give these two some privacy, huh son?"

"Yeah." Jamie nods. "They look like they want some privacy."

Skills and Alicia laugh. Nathan smirks at them.

"Keep it G-rated, guys." Nathan tells them, as him and Jamie walk into the locker room area.

Skills turns to Alicia, putting his hands around her waist.

"They have a point, you know." Skills says. "I do love my privacy with you."

"Oh," Alicia begins. "So do I."

Skills and Alicia begin to kiss.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' bedroom/house. Lucas is wearing jeans, buttoning his shirt, as there's a knock on the door. He sees that it's Haley, so he opens the door.

"Hey, Hales." Lucas says. "What's up?"

"Well," Haley begins. "I just wanted you to be the first to know -- Nathan and I are trying to have another baby."

"Oh, my God." Lucas says. "Are you serious?"

Haley smiles and nods, happily.

"That's awesome, Hales." Lucas says. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"I'm not pregnant _yet_, you know." Haley laughs.

"I know," Lucas begins. "But just the fact you guys are trying again -- it was due."

"So," Haley begins. "I'm going to hand the microphone over to you. I know Brooke isn't pregnant, but what's the 411 on Peyton?"

"She called me last night." Lucas says. "She _is _pregnant. And, by the way, how did you even know she was taking a pregnancy test, when not even I did?"

"Duh." Haley says. "She told me. So, I mean, where's your head at, Luke?"

"It's not ideal to say the least." Lucas says. "I mean, I care about Peyton, but I'm not in love with her anymore. I just wish it could have happened with someone I was in love with, you know?"

"How does Peyton feel about it?" Haley asks.

"She seems thrilled." Lucas says. "She also appears to think there's a chance that we'll get back together. She was saying how ever since, you know, _that _night she realized how happy she can be with me."

"What did you say when she said that?" Haley asks.

"I told her that I would be there for her every step through this pregnancy." Lucas says. "I didn't have the heart to tell her I don't feel the same way."

"You have to tell her, Luke." Haley tells him. "Is this by any chance about Melody?"

"No, of course not." Lucas says. "We were just casual the whole time."

"Dare I ask who the girl is you _are _in love with?" Haley asks. "Or is it no one?"

"I think you know." Lucas admits. "It's something. Even after dating Melody and sleeping with Peyton, and now having a baby with her, I still can't get you-know-who out of my mind."

"You gotta tell her." Haley says.

"Oh, yeah." Lucas says. "I can just picture the conversation now. '_Hey, I still love you and I want to get back together. Oh, P.S., Peyton is pregnant with my baby_.'"

"Maybe she won't care about that." Haley shrugs. "Maybe she actually still loves you so much that even the news of you getting Peyton pregnant won't change the fact that she wants to be with you."

"How much do you actually believe what you just said?" Lucas asks.

"_This _much." Haley replies and laughs, holding up two fingers with a small gap in between them.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Outside, in front in the parking lot/street. Suddenly, a taxi pulls up and stops, as moments later the twenty-something woman gets out of the car, walking to the taxi driver's rolled down window.

"Thanks for the ride." The woman says, handing the driver some money. "This looks like the place. 1467 Crystalwood Ct. I have a feeling I'll end up being here for awhile, so you can take off."

"OK." The driver replies. "Call us again if you need a ride back."

"Sure." The woman nods.

The taxi driver pulls away, as the woman proceeds into the apartment complex.

"OK." The woman says to herself. "Where's 106?"

**Cut To:**

In front of Nathan and Haley's front door. Outside. The woman walks up to the door, reading the apartment number on it.

"OK." The woman says to herself. "This is it."

The woman lifts up her fist and knocks on the door twice. She looks nervous, as she waits for an answer, but no one comes. She listens carefully to any inside noise, but hears nothing. She then tries to look in the windows, but all of the curtains are closed.

"He's not home." The woman says to herself, discouraged, as she turns back around to leave. "And my taxi is gone. Great." She pulls out her cell phone.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Hallway. Greg and Michael are walking, about to turn into a new hallway, just as Greg stops, putting his arm in front of Michael.

"We're not in a car, you know." Michael says. "You don't have to put your arm in front of me when we suddenly stop."

"No." Greg says. "This is Susie's hallway."

"What do you mean Susie's hallway?" Michael asks. "She owns it?"

"This is where her locker is at, you doofus!" Greg tells him, as he peaks around the corner. "And there she is at her locker now!"

"Are we seriously going to be doing this for the rest of the year?" Michael asks. "I say we just walk passed her casually."

"No, no, no." Greg says. "Look out. She's coming! Quick, act natural. Pretend we're doing something else."

Michael quickly begins to drink out of the water fountain in front of him, as Greg just stands behind Michael. Suddenly, Susie turns the corner and sees them.

"Oh, hi." Susie says.

"I'm just waiting for some water." Greg explains. "Casually."

"OK." Susie says. "Have fun with that. Bye, Michael."

"Uh, bye now." Michael says, as Susie walks away.

Greg looks at his brother, as he proceeds to drink from the water fountain.

"Smooth." Michael says to Greg.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Nathan's office. Jamie is sitting in a chair in the corner, as Nathan is standing up in front of a chalk board, writing down basketball plays. Suddenly, Brooke walks in the opened door way.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie says with a smile, seeing her walk in.

Nathan turns around.

"Hey, Brooke." Nathan says, turning to Jamie. "You still have to be quiet, buddy. Aunt Brooke and I are going to talk outside. You can start on your lunch now if you want."

Jamie nods, as Nathan and Brooke step out of the office, closing the door. Jamie stands up and gets a brown paperbag off of Nathan's desk.

"So," Nathan begins. "How relieved were you when you woke up this morning?"

Brooke smiles.

"Pretty relieved." Brooke admits. "I'm not ready to have a baby, and, when I am, I want it to be with someone I'm in love with, you know?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods, in agreement. "Well, speaking of which, Haley and I decided we want to try to have another baby."

"_Nate_." Brooke smiles. "Oh, my God. Get out. That's excellent news."

"Yeah." Nathan says. "It's funny. It seems like we made the decision out of the blue, but now that the decision has been made it feels so right."

"The biggest decisions are usually the ones made on the spur of a moment." Brooke tells him.

"So," Nathan begins. "What brings you by today?"

"I needed some advice." Brooke admits. "I thought of you."

"Well, shoot." Nathan tells her. "What's on your mind?"

"Well," Brooke begins. "You know how I broke up with Lucas a couple months ago?"

"Oh," Nathan begins. "It's a Lucas thing. I should have known."

"Well," Brooke begins. "I'm realizing what a mistake it was. I never fell out of love with him, it was never about that. I just --"

"--You didn't want to hurt Peyton anymore." Nathan says, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah." Brooke replies. "I just wish Lucas and I could be together, without any outside interferences getting in the way."

"There's something you should know, Brooke." Nathan says. "It's good _and _bad."

"What?" Brooke asks.

"Lucas and Peyton slept together, like a week ago." Nathan says. "The good news is, Lucas told me he doesn't have feelings for her anymore -- it was just like why you slept with Jake."

"And the bad news?" Brooke asks.

"Apparently," Nathan begins. "Since that night Peyton has developed feelings for Lucas again."

"Of course she has." Brooke says.

"Sorry, Brooke." Nathan apologizes. "What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" Brooke asks. "Talk to Lucas."

Nathan nods.

**Cut To:**

**Flashback:**

Tree Hill docks. It's in the evening/night time as a bunch of lights surround the pathways, and a bunch of couples are walking together along the docks. Lucas and Peyton walk side-by-side, eating cotton candy.

"So," Peyton begins. "Talk to me. You've been quiet since the cotton candy stand."

"Sorry." Lucas apologizes. "It's just nice walking with you right now." Lucas pauses. "Hey. Thanks for suggesting this earlier. This is just what I needed."

"Yeah." Peyton nods. "It's been fun."

Peyton suddenly pulls her arms in front of her, and slightly shivers.

"You cold?" Lucas asks.

"Oh, no." Peyton says. "I'm fine."

Lucas chuckles.

"No, you're not." Lucas says. "Look what you. I can see goose bumps on your arms. Here, take this."

Lucas proceeds to take off his jacket, as they both stop walking, and Lucas starts to put it on Peyton. Peyton looks a little nervous. Lucas finishes putting his jacket on her, and then smiles.

"There." Lucas says. "You look warmer already."

"Thanks." Peyton replies softly, as they continue walking. "So, you and Melody seemed really happy all summer."

"Yeah, we were." Lucas nods. "It's just not meant to be sometimes."

Peyton nods, looking down, listening.

"On the other hand," Lucas begins. "Skills and Alicia seem _very _meant to be."

Peyton looks up at him, giving a little smile.

"Oh, sorry." Lucas apologizes. "I forgot, I guess."

"No, it's fine." Peyton says. "Skills and I are in the past."

Lucas nods, as they keep walking.

Peyton looks up ahead of them.

"Oh, look over there, Luke." Peyton says. "It's the end-of-summer carnival going on. Lets go. Please, please, please..."

Lucas chuckles.

"OK." Lucas says. "Sure, why not?"

**Cut To:**

Lucas' bedroom/house. The back bedroom door opens and in walks Lucas and Peyton laughing and smiling. Peyton is holding a big purple stuffed animal.

"Thanks so much for winning this for me." Peyton smiles. "You had really good aim."

"You're welcome." Lucas replies. "And thank you."

Peyton laughs. Lucas throws down his car keys on his night stand.

"Hey." Lucas says. "You want to put on a movie? Unless you have to get going."

"I'd love to watch a movie." Peyton nods.

"You know where they're at." Lucas says. "Pick any one."

Peyton goes and pops a movie into his DVD player. Lucas is laying on the bed, with his head sitting up. Peyton goes and lays next to him, as he puts his arm around her, naturally, and she lays her hand on his chest, naturally.

"This is nice." Peyton says.

"Yeah." Lucas replies.

**Cut To:**

Lucas and Peyton are now asleep on his bed, with their heads right in front of each other, laying down. Suddenly, on the television, some music starts playing as the credits roll, and Peyton wakes up -- looking at the television. She then nudges on Lucas. He wakes up.

"Movie's over." Peyton chuckles. "We slept through it."

"Oh, wow." Lucas says. "I can't believe that. I also can't believe we fell asleep together in the same bed."

"Me either." Peyton replies, as they look at each other, just inches in between them.

"So, uh, anyway --" Lucas begins, just as Peyton gives him a kiss on the lips. "Peyton --"

"I just felt like it." Peyton says, as she slowly moves in and kisses him again. This time, Lucas starts kissing back, as Peyton proceeds to take off his shirt.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Cafeteria. Michael and Greg are eating lunch at one of the tables -- inside.

"I'm gonna get some more fries." Michael says. "You want anything?"

"I'm good." Greg declines his offer.

"I'll be back." Michael says, as he gets up and walks over to the food line.

Suddenly, Susie enters the cafeteria, sees Greg sitting down, and proceeds over to him. Greg suddenly sees her and is about to stand up to walk away.

"Sit." Susie tells him, as she approaches his table. "We need to have a little talk."

"Uh, OK." Greg says, as he sits back down.

"You and Michael," Susie begins. "Have been acting very strange around me lately. What's going on? Is it because we all used to date, and it's been so long since we've talked?"

"What?" Greg asks, acting as if he doesn't know what she's talking about. "No. Of course not. We're just trying to get used to this school's layout. It's so much different than the other school's."

"Uh-huh." Susie nods, not believing him.

"I'm serious." Greg says. "Our weirdness has nothing to do with you."

"OK. Whatever." Susie says, giving up, as she stands up. "But just to let you know, I was really excited to see you two again. I totally thought, '_Oh, this is so cool. Now the three of us can hang out and have so much fun for our senior year._' But obviously, neither of you want that. So don't bother trying to avoid me anymore. You don't need to, since I'm not going to try to talk to either of you from now on. Goodbye, Gregory."

Greg looks down, as Susie turns to walk away. But then turns back around to Greg.

"Oh, by the way," Susie begins. "When I saw you again, all of those feelings I felt for you sophomore year came back instantly. I thought about the day you got shot and we were hiding out in the school, when we were making out. I just thought we could start things again where we left off, since we didn't really get a fair chance last time." Susie pauses. "Anyway, I hope you have a great final year -- without me. Tell Michael I said that, too."

Susie now walks away, and as she does, Greg watches her leave the cafeteria. Suddenly, Michael comes back with two containers of fries.

"I got you one, too, man." Michael says. "I know you said you didn't want anything, but you always say that, and still end up eating mine."

"OK." Greg replies, still watching the cafeteria doors.

"What did _she_ want, anyway?" Michael asks.

"Nothing." Greg says. "Just -- nothing."

Michael shrugs, as they both continue to eat their fries.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Nathan is in his office. Lucas walks in the door.

"Oh," Nathan begins. "You just missed Brooke. She left a little awhile ago."

"So," Lucas begins. "I guess you know by now, huh?"

"Know what?" Nathan asks.

"About Peyton..." Lucas says. "You know. How she is..."

Nathan gives him a blank look.

"You really don't know?" Lucas asks. "I figured Haley would've called you."

"What is it?" Nathan asks.

"Peyton's pregnant." Lucas informs him. "She called me last night."

"_What_?" Nathan asks. "Peyton's pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Apparently, she is -- sure." Lucas says.

"Oh, my God." Nathan says, thinking of Brooke. "This isn't good --" Nathan begins as he looks at Lucas. "Uh, I mean...because you and Peyton haven't been together in awhile."

"Yeah, I know." Lucas nods. "I was just telling Haley that same thing basically. So, what did Brooke come by for?"

"Uh..." Nathan begins, thinking. "Just to tell me she _isn't_ pregnant."

"Why would Brooke be pregnant?" Lucas asks.

"I--I um..." Nathan stutters. "I don't know."

"Nate..." Lucas says.

"She slept with Jake." Nathan tells him. "Sorry, man. I assumed you knew."

"No," Lucas begins. "I didn't."

"Well," Nathan begins. "What's the big deal, anyway? It's not like you still have feelings for Brooke, right?"

"I--I..." Lucas begins. "I--gotta go. See you later."

Lucas turns to walk out.

"Luke, wait." Nathan says, grabbing his arm with his own hand. "You aren't over Brooke, are you?"

"I thought I was." Lucas admits. "With dating Melody and all. But I can't get her out of my head. I slept with Peyton, I'm having a baby with Peyton, and yet I'm in love with Brooke. I'm just going to go live under a bridge now."

"Or--" Nathan begins. "--You could go talk to Brooke. You never know."

"What would have changed in three months?" Lucas asks. "She broke up with me so she wouldn't feel like she's betraying Peyton -- and _then _Peyton was dating Skills. Now she's carrying my baby and wants to get back together. Not to mention, Brooke is probably into Jake again. I don't see any hope for Brooke and I."

"Jake isn't Brooke's true love, Luke." Nathan tells him. "Neither am I. Or Mouth. You are, though. So, the only question you have to ask yourself is -- who is your _true _love? Peyton or Brooke?"

"How can you be so _sure _that I'm Brooke's true love?" Lucas asks.

"Call it a gut feeling, I guess." Nathan replies.

**Cut To:**

Outside, in front of a nice two-story house, in a random neighborhood. Haley drives up in her car, parking in front of the house. She looks out the passenger's window and reads the address on the house. There's a '_For Sale_' sign on the front lawn.

"This is it." Haley says to herself, as she grabs her purse, and gets out of her car. Haley shuts her car door and stands, looking at the house.

**Cut To:**

_(Sound of door bell ringing)_

Haley is standing in front of the door, on the outside. Moments later, a man opens the door.

"Oh, hi." Haley greets him. "I'm Haley Scott." Haley puts her hand in front of her for him to shake it.

The man shakes her hand.

"Anyway," Haley begins. "I'm here to take a look at the house. I'm interested in buying it."

"Just for yourself?" The man asks.

"No." Haley replies. "For my husband and son, too. Nathan and Jamie."

"Come on in." The man says, stepping aside.

Haley proceeds to walk in.

"Thank you." Haley smiles.

**Cut To:**

Outside of Michelle's house. Peyton walks up to the front door and knocks. Moments later, Michelle opens it.

"Oh, hi, Peyton." Michelle smiles. "How did it go over Lucas'?"

"I think pretty good, actually." Peyton admits.

"Well," Michelle begins. "Fill me in on the details. Come on. Don't leave anything out."

"OK." Peyton says. "Well, I got over his house, and --"

"You know what," Michelle begins. "Wait. What are we, animals? Come inside. You can tell me the story over some ice cream. My parents just bought the best kind."

"OK." Peyton replies. "Cool."

Peyton walks in the door, as Michelle closes it.

"So," Peyton begins. "Are your parents home right now?"

"No." Michelle replies. "They _do _have jobs, you know." Michelle smiles.

"Oh, yeah." Peyton says. "Right."

Peyton and Michelle walk into the kitchen. Peyton sits down at a stool in front of the counter, as Michelle proceeds to get out the ice cream and two spoons. She hands Peyton a spoon, opens the ice cream, and leans on the other side of the counter.

"OK. So--" Michelle begins. "--Spill. The news, not the ice cream."

Peyton chuckles.

"Well," Peyton begins. "When I got to his place, he saw me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back, and we stayed like that for, I don't know, a minute or two. Then we just talked about that night for awhile, and how we felt about me being pregnant again, and then we just fell asleep on his bed. But nothing happened. Oh, yeah. When we woke up, I told him I love him and even though we have been through a lot of rough stuff together, we made it passed all of that somehow, and I told him I realized I'm really happy when I'm with him."

"What did he say?" Michelle asks.

"He told me he would be there for me during my pregnancy." Peyton says.

"That's all?" Michelle asks. "No 'I love you too'? No 'I'm really happy with you, too'? Nothing?"

"Well," Peyton begins. "It's understandable. We have been through a lot, so maybe he's just scared. I know him. He has a tendency to have difficulty saying how he feels about me, but I can tell he love me back -- as more than a friend."

"You're probably right." Michelle says. "You know him better than I do."

Peyton nods.

"So, not to change topics, but --" Peyton begins. "Now that you're back, what are your plans?"

"With what?" Michelle asks.

"What you're going to do." Peyton says. "Your future. You're out of high school now, so where to?"

"I don't know." Michelle admits.

"How about college?" Peyton asks. "Even junior college for now, since you can probably still get in for this semester. You could, oh, I don't know, major in something to do with music."

Michelle shrugs.

"Whatever." Michelle says. "I'm in no rush."

"Well," Peyton begins. "I'd say OK if you were at least singing again and recording songs, but you're not. So, you really should do something productive with your time."

"I'll think about it." Michelle tells her.

"You know," Peyton begins. "My friend, Nathan, was talking about going back to school to finish his degree. Maybe you guys could do it together."

"That may be kind of cool, actually." Michelle admits.

"OK." Peyton replies. "Great. I'll talk to him about it."

**Cut To:**

Inside the two-story house. Haley and the man are walking down the stairs, as they talk.

"So," The man begins. "That's pretty much it for the tour. Do you have any other questions for me?"

"It's a great place." Haley smiles. "I definitely love it, and it would be perfect for my family. Just let me run it by my husband, and maybe he can stop by to take a look himself. He knows all of the technical stuff about buying a house, unlike myself, so he will definitely have some questions for you."

"OK." The man replies. "Just have him call me and he can stop by whenever."

"OK. Great. Thanks." Haley smiles. "Thanks for letting me take a look. We'll be in touch."

The man leads Haley to the front door.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Lucas' office. Lucas walks in his office, holding a sandwich and water. As he sits down, he unwraps his sandwich from the plastic, and Greg enters.

"Your advice sucked." Greg tells him.

"Excuse me?" Lucas asks.

"Are you just eating lunch now?" Greg asks.

"Yeah." Lucas asks. "And are you referring to what I told you and Michael to do about Susie? Why did it suck?"

"Because we couldn't avoid her." Greg says. "Neither of us, especially my. We tried, too. And she cornered me in the cafeteria today, to basically tell me she wanted to get back together...if I hadn't been trying to avoid her."

"Do you want her back?" Lucas asks.

"I don't know. Maybe." Greg admits. "But it doesn't matter now, because now she's avoiding me."

"Why?" Lucas asks. "Because of how foolish I was acting in trying to avoid her, thanks to your advice."

"Hey, wait a minute here." Lucas says. "You told me Susie wanted to catch up with you and you didn't want to see her anymore, and you asked for my advice on what to do. So I told you to avoid her. Had you told me you wanted her back, I would've told you to go for it."

"I didn't think I wanted her bacl, but--" Greg begins. "I don't know anymore."

"Did you tell Michael all of this?" Lucas ask. "I mean, I know he had a little something with Susie back in the day."

"No." Greg says. "He doesn't know _any _of it."

"Figure out what you want," Lucas begins. "And then tell both Susie _and _Michael. Keeping secrets from anyone never helps."

"That's pretty good, I guess." Greg says. "Maybe you're not so bad at this job, after all."

"Thanks." Lucas says. "I think."

Greg chuckles, as he turns to leave.

"Hey, Greg." Lucas says, as Greg turns around.

"Yeah?" Greg asks.

"So," Lucas begins. "You agree that the best thing to do is to tell a girl how you really feel about her?"

"Yeah." Greg nods. "But what do I know? I'm just taking your advice."

**Cut To:**

Savannah, Georgia. Jake's house. Jake is laying on the couch, holding the remote, as he watches the television. He has a bottle of vodka next to him. Suddenly, he hears the front door open, with Jenny and Nikki talking and laughing. Nikki and Jenny enter the room Jake is in.

"Hey, Jake..." Nikki begins, as she sees Jake laying there with a bottle of vodka.

Jake turns around, seeing them, as he sits up.

"Hey, Nick." Jake says. "Did you get all of your homework done, Jen?"

Jenny smiles, looking up at Nikki.

"Uh..." Jenny says.

"Yes." Nikki replies, for Jenny. "Yes, she did." Nikki turns toward Jenny. "Uh, honey. Go double check all of your homework, OK? Make sure we did it right."

"OK." Jenny replies, as she walks out of the room.

Nikki goes and sits next to Jake, picking up the bottle with her hands.

"I know what you're thinking." Jake says, with his hands in front of him, cupped together, looking down.

"You do?" Nikki asks. "Because I'm thinking Brooke is pregnant after all."

"No." Jake shakes his head.

"Oh." Nikki says, surprised. "Well, that's good news, isn't it?"

"Sure." Jake nods. "Of course."

"So then," Nikki begins. "Why are you sitting here getting drunk on vodka, when your daughter is just in the next room?"

"She wasn't home when I opened it." Jake says.

"Jake..." Nikki says.

"Brooke still doesn't want to be with me." Jake admits, after a pause. "I thought she was falling back in love with me -- if she ever was to begin with -- when we slept together. But it turns out she was just using me as a way to try to get over a Scott brother. Lucas this time."

"Oh, Jake." Nikki says sympathetically. "I'm so sorry." Nikki rubs his back, comfortingly. "At least now you know, and you can move on for good. Thank goodness there were no consequences to sleeping with her, like a baby."

"No babies, maybe." Jake agrees. "But no, it didn't happen without consequence. My heart broke into pieces for the thousandth time over the same girl."

"You're way too good for her." Nikki tells him. "She doesn't deserve you. You need to move on from all of this, Jake."

"That's quite different from your advice before." Jake says. "I believe you told me to fight for her."

"That was really crappy advice." Nikki admits. "But in my defense, I didn't realize Brooke was such a slut."

Jake chuckles.

"So," Nikki begins, as she closes the vodka bottle with the cap. "Why don't you forget about all of this, and come with me to our daughter's room so we can help her finish all of her homework?"

"I thought she got it all done when she was with you." Jake says.

"Uh..." Nikki begins, as she opens the vodka bottle, and takes a big sip.

Nikki looks over at Jake with a grin.

"Come on." Jake laughs, as they stand up together, leaving the vodka bottle, and leaving the room together.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Gymnasium. Nathan has Jamie on his shoulders, as Jamie holds a basketball, and shoots it toward the net. Every time Jamie throws the ball, Nathan races under it to catch it, and they repeat this a few times. Suddenly, Peyton walks in the gym, seeing Nathan and Jamie play. She stands there for a moment with a smile on her face, watching them. Jamie finally makes the ball in the net. Nathan and Jamie cheer, as Peyton claps, as she walks toward them. Nathan turns around, seeing her, as he puts Jamie down.

"P. Sawyer." Nathan smiles. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, good, actually." Peyton says.

"So," Nathan begins. "I heard congratulations are in order. The baby."

"Yeah." Peyton smiles, rubbing her stomach. "It's hard to believe there's a embryo forming in here right now."

"And nine months later," Nathan says, picking up Jame. "You get one of these."

"Hopefully a little smaller than him." Peyton says. Nathan smiles, putting Jamie down again.

"So," Nathan begins. "Let me guess. You've come here to talk about Lucas."

"Actually, no." Peyton says. "Lucas and I are good. I stayed over last night, told him I love him and how happy I am with him, and he said he was going to be there for me and the baby."

Nathan looks down.

"I see." Nathan replies.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asks.

"Hey, buddy." Nathan says to Jamie. "How about you go chill in my office? I'll be right back there."

"OK, Daddy." Jamie nods. "Bye, Aunt Peyton."

"Bye, Jamie." Peyton waves.

Jamie exits.

"So?" Peyton asks.

"Nothing." Nathan replies, changing his mind. "So what's up, if it's not about Lucas?"

"Well, you know Michelle?" Peyton asks. "Well, I can't get her to sing her music again because she's scared that what happened at her graduation last June is gonna happen again. So, i suggested she get into a school and major in some kind of music subject."

"That's a good idea." Nathan nods, agreeing. "I'm sure she just needs some more time to get over what happened."

"Yeah." Peyton nods. "Anyway, I told her about this friend I had who was thinking about going back to school to finish his degree."

Nathan chuckles, knowingly.

"I thought maybe they could go together." Peyton suggests.

"Cool." Nathan replies. "For once now my life is pretty calm and settled, so it may be a good time to do this."

"Exactly." Peyton nods. "I know the semester started already, but you both should be able to get into thing colleges are doing called, 'Open University.' Anyone can take classes through _Open University_. You don't have to be enrolled in the school."

"Well," Nathan begins. "I'll definitely look into that when I get home."

"Good." Peyton smiles.

Suddenly, Lucas steps into the gym. At first, not seeing Peyton.

"You here, Nate?" Lucas calls out, as he proceeds to walk in, seeing Peyton.

Peyton and Nathan turn around.

"Oh." Lucas says. "Hi, Peyton."

"Hey." Peyton smiles.

"I think I hear Jamie calling me." Nathan says, turning toward the locker room. "Coming son!" Nathan turns back to Lucas, as Peyton has her back to Nathan, and he gives Lucas a nudging motion regarding to tell Peyton.

Nathan exits. Peyton walks up to Lucas, giving him a hug. Lucas hugs back.

"So," Peyton begins. "What do you say we get some dinner tonight, you know, and talk...about us."

"I definitely think we should _talk_." Lucas says.

"Just talk?" Peyton asks. "No dinner?"

Lucas nods.

"We need to talk _now_ actually." Lucas says. "Sit?"

"OK." Peyton says, confused, as they sit down on the bleachers. "So, what's going on, Luke?"

"Look," Lucas begins. "I'm just going to say it, alright?"

"OK." Peyton nods.

"I think there was a little miscommunication after we slept together." Lucas says.

"Oh, my God." Peyton says softly, thinking about what Michelle said earlier.

"And also this morning." Lucas adds. "See, I _am _going to be there for you during this pregnancy. And I'll be there for the baby when he or she comes in nine months, and for his or her whole life. I'll be there for you too...as a friend."

"Say no more, Luke." Peyton says, as she stands up, covering her face.

"Peyton..." Lucas begins softly.

"It's fine, OK?" Peyton asks. "God, I'm so embarrassed. I'm such an idiot."

Lucas stands up.

"You are _not _an idiot." Lucas tells her, rubbing her back.

Peyton moves away from him.

"Yes, I am." Peyton says. "I knew we had been through too much to ever be the same again. I'm sorry for jumping to things."

"It's really not about that. I just..." Lucas begins. "...I don't feel how I used to about you. I just want to be friends."

"What about last week?" Peyton asks.

"I guess we just got carried away." Lucas says. "We have been through a lot together. A lot of good. That will always be there between us. But all of that is in the past, as are my romantic feelings for you."

"I understand." Peyton nods. "It's fine. Really, Luke. Friends it is."

"I'm glad." Lucas smiles, as he puts out his arms. "Can I?"

"Sure." Peyton says, as they give each other a hug, and then let go seconds later. "I should be going. I have to talk to Michelle about something."

"OK." Lucas replies.

Peyton begins walking toward the gymnasium's exit.

"Peyton--" Lucas calls out.

Peyton turns around toward him.

"For the sake of being completely honest," Lucas begins. "I'm going to go see Brooke tonight."

"Well," Peyton begins, knowing what he means by that. "Then I'll guess I'll see you, too." Peyton pauses. "Good luck."

Peyton exits. A moment later, Nathan and Jamie walk out from the other side of the gym.

"How did it go?" Nathan asks.

"Surprisingly well." Lucas says. "We both decided to be friends, and I told her I was going to see Brooke tonight."

Nathan nods, as Jamie runs and picks up a basketball.

"Daddy!" Jamie says, smiling. "Uncle Lucas! Come on, lets play!"

Nathan and Lucas laugh.

"You down, man?" Nathan asks.

"Absolutely." Lucas says, as they both join Jamie.

**Cut To:**

**-- THAT NIGHT --**

Brooke's house. Brooke is in her kitchen, microwaving popcorn. Peyton enters the kitchen with a towel wrapped around herself, and her hair in pony tail.

"Hey." Brooke says. "Good shower?"

"Excellent shower." Peyton smiles. "Thanks."

Brooke smiles, as she opens the microwave and takes out the popcorn. She grabs a bowl, and opens the popcorn, pouring it inside the bowl.

"I'm watching _The Notebook_." Brooke tells her. "You wanna join me?"

"Na, not tonight." Peyton declines. "I have to go help Michelle with something. But I do have something to tell you."

"What's that?" Brooke asks, munching on popcorn, holding the bowl out to offer some to Peyton.

"No, thanks." Peyton passes on it. "Anyway, I talked to Lucas earlier. He should be by any minute to talk to you."

"Oh." Brooke replies.

"And if it is about what I think it's about," Peyton begins. "I just want you to know we're good. No matter what. I'm happy for both of you."

"OK." Brooke says. "Thank you, Peyton. Although I'm still a little confused. I thought you and him were--"

"He actually just sees me as a friend." Peyton says. "But he told me he was going to stop by here for you tonight."

Brooke can't help but smile at the news.

"I'm sorry, P. Sawyer." Brooke apologizes.

"Don't ever apologize for being happy." Peyton says. "I should go get dressed now. I'll try to stay out all night." Peyton winks and then exits the kitchen, walking back to her room.

Brooke starts to smile brightly, bouncing and jumping up and down happily in the middle of the kitchen.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Haley and Jamie are watching a movie. Nathan enters the apartment, going to Haley and Jamie.

"It's a really nice house." Nathan says.

Haley looks up at him, smiling.

"And the owner was really nice." Nathan continues. "Well, the _old _owner. I hear the new owners are really nice, too."

Haley starts to get up, knowing what Nathan is implying.

"I put an offer on the house." Nathan says. "And he accepted it. We just bought ourselves a house!"

"Oh, baby!" Haley smiles, as she hugs Nathan. 'Jimmy Jam, we're moving into a house!"

"Awesome!" Jamie says excitedly, as he runs over to Nathan and Haley, hugging their legs.

Nathan and Haley rub their hands in his hair.

**Cut To:**

Outside Nathan/Haley's apartment. A taxi pulls up in the parking lot. The woman from earlier gets out, handing the taxi driver money.

"Goodnight." The taxi driver says, pulling away.

The woman looks up at Nathan/Haley's apartment, and sees the lights on.

"He's home." The woman says to herself. "I can't. Oh, God."

The woman looks behind her, and then walks over to the sidewalk and sits down on the edge, looking down.

**Cut To:**

Michelle's room. Michelle and Peyton are on her computer.

**Close-up of computer screen: **'_North Carolina State University -- Open classes, start now!_'

"You ready?" Peyton asks.

"Here's to a start of my future." Michelle tells her. "Wish me luck."

"With my money." Peyton adds, laughing, as Michelle starts laughing too.

**Cut To:**

Susie's house. Outside. Greg walks up to the front door and knocks. Moments later, Susie opens it.

"OK." Susie says. "I thought neither of us wanted to see each other. You hide from me at school, yet show up at my house. I'm officially confused."

"So was I." Greg admits. "It had been a really long time since I've seen you, and I panicked. Because I knew if I let myself, all those same feelings from before would come rushing back. Really fast. Susie, I'm sorry for being a jerk. I missed you, and that's the truth. And seeing you now, it doesn't even feel like any time has passed since we made out in the school that day. But a lot of time has passed. I have a healed leg to prove it."

"What are you saying?" Susie asks.

"I'm saying..." Greg begins. "I'm saying _this_."

Greg suddenly kisses Susie, as she kisses him back.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Outside. Lucas walks up to the front door, holding a bouquet of flowers. He knocks on the door, and waits. Right away, Brooke opens the door, dressed nice, her hair done, etc.

"Wow." Lucas says. "You look nice. Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh, no." Brooke shakes her head. "Are those for me?"

"Yeah." Lucas smiles. "Yeah, they are."

Lucas hands her the flowers, as she takes them and smells them.

"Oh," Brooke begins. "They look beautiful, Luke. And smell beautiful, too."

"Then they fit you well." Lucas tells her.

Brooke blushes.

"I did just use mango shampoo on my hair." Brooke admits. "Anyway, do you want to come in?"

"Sure." Lucas nods, as he walks in.

As Lucas has his back to Brooke, Brooke smiles to herself, as she closes the door.

"So," Lucas begins. "I came over for a reason."

"Oh." Brooke says, playing along. "Well, until we get to that reason, do you want some lemonade? I just made it."

"That sounds good." Lucas nods, as he follows her into the kitchen.

Brooke pours two glasses of lemonade, and hands one to Lucas.

"So," Brooke begins. "Why do you look so nervous?"

"Well, you know how Peyton and I--" Lucas begins.

Brooke nods.

"She's pregnant, Brooke." Lucas says.

"I know." Brooke tells him. "She told me earlier. She also told me later on that you were going to stop by tonight."

"She did?" Lucas asks.

Brooke nods, with a smile.

"Luke," Brooke begins. "I don't care that Peyton's pregnant. I love you, Lucas Scott. And for once we can be together without feeling guilty and with no one standing in our way. I just want to be with you, and we'll both be there for Peyton during the next nine months. We're all grown up now, we're all friends, and Peyton told me she's happy for us."

"She did?" Lucas asks.

Brooke nods.

"I love you, Brooke Davis." Lucas tells her.

"I'm sorry for ending this before." Brooke apologizes. "I just--I felt bad for--"

"No more of that." Lucas says. "Lets just look forward to the future. _Our _future."

Brooke smiles, as they hug each other, and then kiss passionately.

"Oh, I've missed that." Lucas says. "Melody has nothing on that."

Brooke laughs, as she kisses him again, and he kisses her back, wrapping their arm around each other.

"Hey." Brooke says. "Do you want to go back in my room, and do a little more of that? And then maybe, say, talk for awhile. And of course, then some more of _this_."

Brooke kisses Lucas, as they walk back to her room.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Inside. Nathan, Haley, Jamie are playing the _Wii _game. Suddenly, there's a knock on their front door.

"I got it." Nathan says, putting down his controller. "Let me know who wins."

Jamie and Haley continue playing together, as they laugh and have fun. Nathan walks to the front door and opens it. The woman is standing there, looking nervous.

"Hi." The woman says. "Are you Nathan Scott?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods, a little confused. "How may I help you?"

"I think I'm your sister." The woman says to him.

Nathan looks speechless, as they stand before each other.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	50. Getting to Know You

**Season 7. Chapter 7.06 (**_**50**_**). 'Getting to Know You.'**

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Have you ever felt like your life could be turned into a movie, and would actually make a really interesting one?"_

Lucas' back porch. Nathan approaches Lucas' back door, and knocks.

"Come on, Luke." Nathan says. "Where are you?"

Nathan knocks again, but no one answers. He looks inside through the windows and sees no one.

"Gee, I wonder where else he could be." Nathan says to himself. "_Brooke's_."

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house/bedroom. Lucas and Brooke are lying in bed, as Lucas has his arm around Brooke. They both wake up together.

"Mm." Brooke says, as she stretches. "Good morning, boyfriend."

"Good morning, sunshine." Lucas smiles.

Brooke and Lucas kiss on the lips.

"You totally have morning breath," Lucas begins. "But I don't care."

"So do you." Brooke says. "But it's totally worth it." Brooke winks.

"Do you remember the last time we woke up in the same bed together?" Lucas asks.

"How could I forget?" Brooke asks. "Though, I must admit, _this _time is way better. Mainly because this time we aren't doing anything behind Peyton's back, so we don't have that guilt-ridden feeling this time around."

Brooke chuckles along with Lucas.

"That is--" Lucas begins, just before they hear the door bell ring. "--Someone at the door." Lucas changes his sentence mid-way through.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Brooke asks.

Lucas shrugs.

"I'll go find out." Lucas tells her, as he stands up, just wearing sweat pants, and exits the room.

Brooke stands up from the bed and proceeds to the door.

"I'll go with you." Brooke says to herself.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Inside. Front door. Lucas approaches the front door, with Brooke behind him. Lucas opens the door, and there stands Nathan.

"You couldn't have put on a shirt?" Nathan asks.

"What's up, Nate?" Lucas asks. "Aw, man. Is it Daylight Savings already? Did I forget to turn the clocks forward?"

"Sorry." Nathan apologizes. "I know it's early, I just couldn't wait any longer. I have really big news to tell you, Luke."

"What is it?" Lucas asks, seriously.

"Well," Nathan begins. "It's kind of a private manner."

"Whatever you can tell me," Lucas begins. "You can tell Brooke, too."

Lucas puts his arm around Brooke. Brooke smiles.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill airport. Mouth, with his luggage over his arm, goes by the security check-point, from just getting off his plane. He looks at people going toward the terminals, as they enter the security check-point.

**Flashback:**

Tree Hill airport. Mouth is standing in front of the security check-point, as Brooke is about to go through it. She suddenly turns back toward Mouth.

"Mouth," Brooke begins with a smile. "Do you want to come with me? I was just thinking how I really want to finish that kiss on the plane."

"Absolutely." Mouth says, as he smiles walking to Brooke. "I'll come with you."

"Oh, yay!" Brooke says happily. "Goodie! Best. Plane ride. Ever." She puts her arm around Mouth's back as they go through security together.

"Just please don't ditch me in a hotel room." Mouth says jokingly.

"Wouldn't think of it." Brooke smiles.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Mouth in Tree Hill airport, with his luggage over his arm. Suddenly, his cell phone rings. Mouth answers it.

"Hello?" Mouth asks, into the phone.

"Hey you." Sarah replies from the other end. "How was the flight?"

"Fine." Mouth says, as he listens. "Yeah. I'll call you later, when I get settled in. Alright. I love you, too. Bye."

Mouth hangs up and then proceeds to walk away from the security check-point, to the exit of the airport.

**END OF TEASER.**

Brooke's house. In the kitchen. Lucas is sitting down at the kitchen table with his elbows resting on the table and his hands cupped with his face inside them. Nathan is sitting across from him. Brooke is making a pot of coffee. They are all quiet.

"Our sister?" Lucas asks, as he lifts his head up, finally saying something. "She says she is our _sister_?"

"I know." Nathan nods. "It's huge. It's--"

"--It may not be true." Lucas interrupts.

"I don't know, man." Nathan says.

"Seriously." Lucas says. "It wouldn't be the first time some stranger showed up on one of our doors and claimed to be a long-lost sibling."

"Luke," Nathan begins. "Peyton put out pod casts all over the internet asking for her brother to come meet her. It was easy for just any psycho to show up on her door. That isn't the case in this situation. I mean, she showed me her driver's license, pictures of herself as a little kid with _Dan_ and her mom -- it's real, Luke."

"What's her name?" Lucas asks.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Haley is standing in front of the stove, cooking eggs. The woman is sitting at the counter in a stool, with a plate in front of her. Haley grabs the orange juice, and proceeds to the other side of the counter than the woman is sitting at.

"More juice, Olivia?" Haley asks.

"Sure." Olivia replies.

Haley pours some juice into Olivia's glass.

"Thanks." Olivia smiles.

"So," Haley begins, nervously. "OK. I really don't like to pry, but do you mind if I ask you--"

"--Why I am here?" Olivia asks.

"I mean," Haley begins. "How long have you known about Nathan and Lucas? Why did it take you so long to find them? How old are you?"

"I'll start with the easiest one first." Olivia says. "I'm twenty years old. Almost twenty-one."

"Wow." Haley says. "So, that means Dan cheated on Nathan's mom when he was, like, two or three. Can't say I'm too surprised."

"That's what I was afraid of." Olivia admits. "Which brings me to your number two. I was afraid my Dad would turn out to be some horrible guy. And apparently he was. The news said he was just out of prison, on murder charges. I was afraid of meeting my brothers, because their father would probably be around, too...and I was afraid of him, after watching that."

Haley is silent, as she looks down.

"No one wants to think that of their father." Haley says.

"But then one day," Olivia begins. "I saw on the news that Tree Hill, North Carolina's ex-mayor died in a local school shooting, saving some kid's life. My mom told me that was my father. I had already known about Nathan and Lucas. Well, I knew I had two half-brothers, but I didn't know who my father was until I saw that school shooting on the news. That's also when my mother told me my brother's names."

"But the school shooting was over a year ago." Haley says. "Why did you wait so long?"

"Are you serious?" Olivia asks, laughing. "Why did I wait so long to tell these two guys that they actually have a sister that they never knew about?"

"I see your point." Haley nods. "Did Nathan's mom know about you, or your mom?"

"No." Olivia replies. "My mom said my father just emailed her periodically, but even that stopped years ago."

Haley nods, interestingly.

**Cut To:**

Michelle's house/room. Peyton is sleeping on the floor; Michelle is sleeping on her bed. Suddenly, Peyton's cell phone begins to ring and wakes both of them up.

"I'm gonna kill you, Peyton." Michelle says, tired, just waking up.

"I'm going to kill this phone." Peyton says, as she answers it. "_Hello_?"

"Peyton Sawyer." The man says over the phone, on the other end. "Dave here."

"Who?" Peyton asks, confused. "Dave who?" Peyton pauses, then gets a knowing look on her face. "Uh...oh, my God."

"Yes." Dave says. "Now you've remembered. So, this is where you're living now, huh? Hicksville, U.S.A."

"What the hell do you want?" Peyton asks.

"Surprisingly," Dave begins. "Not you. Not anymore. I believe you're the girlfriend of author Lucas Eugene Scott."

"_Was_." Peyton corrects him. "We're friends now. Why?"

"I'm interested in speaking to him." Dave says. "I have a little proposition for him."

"Like what?" Peyton asks.

"Can you get me a meeting with him or not?" Dave asks. "You know him. I figured you'd be the best person to talk to about this."

"I'll see what I can do." Peyton says. "I'll call you later. Bye."

Peyton hangs up, throwing down her cell phone. Michelle looks at her curiously.

"Who was _that_?" Michelle asks.

"Oh, just a blast from the past of my former L.A. life." Peyton explains. "He's just the typical, cocky big shot from L.A., with a lot of connections and such."

"And he wants to talk to Lucas?" Michelle asks. "Weird."

"Yeah." Peyton nods. "Very weird. Now let's get some more sleep, k?"

Peyton plops her head back down on her pillow, closing her eyes.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Outside. A taxi drives up in front of the house, as Mouth gets out with his luggage and proceeds to the front door. The taxi drives away. Mouth knocks on the door; moments later, Skills answers it.

"_Mouth_!" Skills says, surprised and happily. "My boy is back!"

Mouth chuckles.

"Let me guess." Skills says. "You and what's-her-face got a divorce."

"Sarah." Mouth says. "And, no, Sarah and I are very much still in love."

"That's great to hear." Skills says. "Well, come in. Come in. What are you doing still standing out there?"

"I was just waiting for _you_ to invite me in." Mouth jokes with him. Skills laughs.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Lucas is looking at a photograph. Brooke and Nathan are sitting at the table with him.

**Close-up:** The picture of a young-version of Dan Scott, standing behind a little girl, and standing next to a woman his age at the time.

"Olivia Scott." Lucas says out loud.

"That's a really pretty name." Brooke says.

"Yeah, it is." Lucas agrees. "Who knew Dan had it in him to think of such a name."

"Actually," Nathan begins. "Olivia says her mother named her. Dan had nothing to do with it."

"That explains it." Lucas says, with a pause. "Dan cheated on Deb, when you were three, Nate. That guy literally did bad stuff his whole life."

"Are you OK, babe?" Brooke asks, concerned, with her hand around his own.

"No." Lucas replies. "All of this is just hard to swallow, you know?"

"I know." Brooke replies.

"You're being awfully quiet over there, Nathan." Lucas notices.

Nathan stands up, and grabs his car keys.

"I gotta go visit someone." Nathan tells Brooke and Lucas.

"Who?" Lucas asks, out of curiosity.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's apartment -- kitchen. Haley is collecting their dishes from the table, as she carries them over to the sink, and turns on the hot water, putting soap in, too. Olivia still is sitting at the kitchen table.

"Dan was a really bad guy." Haley tells her. "I mean, you don't know the half of what he's done."

"I don't suppose he was _wrongfully_ convicted on murder charges," Olivia begins. "And was just one of those unfortunate and innocent people who get sent to jail."

"No." Haley shakes her head, seriously. "He deserved to go to prison."

"Well," Olivia begins. "Who did he kill?"

Haley takes a deep breath as she pauses, and scrubs one of the dishes. She suddenly turns off the water and stops.

"His brother." Haley replies. "Keith Scott."

Olivia looks at her in shock and horror from the table.

"It was during the first school shooting at the Tree Hill High School." Haley explains. "I was a student there at the time. It was the school shooting of '06. Actually, it was one of Lucas' old friends -- the gun man. Keith went inside to save all of the hostages, and that's when Dan shot him. He killed his own brother. I'm actually surprised you didn't hear about it on the news, too. This is when he was still the mayor of Tree Hill."

"Well," Olivia begins. "I was fourteen at the time so I guess my mom wanted to shelter me from it."

"Good mom." Haley says.

"This may be terrible of me to say, being I'm his daughter and all," Olivia begins. "But, even though I never knew him, I'm actually glad he's dead now."

"Honey," Haley begins. "If _that's _terrible, then this town is filled with terrible people."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill diner. Michael and Greg walk into a diner and sit down with menus. They open their menus and start reading them.

"So," Michael begins. "Why did you want to go out for breakfast this morning? And where were you all night?"

"Number one," Greg begins. "Because the food is good and you're my brother. And number two," Greg begins. "Uh, well, is there any chance I can skip number two and we can just order?"

Michael gives him a weird, confused look.

"Alright." Michael replies, putting up his hand to call the waitress over.

"OK, wait!" Greg says. "I'll answer number two."

Michael quickly puts down his hand, but a waitress sees and proceeds to come over to their table anyway.

"Uh, scratch that!" Michael calls out to the waitress. "We need another minute or so."

The waitress goes back to the counter.

"Quick," Michael begins. "Open your menu until we're ready to order."

"Anyway," Greg begins. "There's no other way to say this, except to just say it. I went to see Susie last night, and I ended up spending the night at her place."

"What?" Michael asks, in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, man." Greg apologizes. "Yesterday she told me I was being a jerk, and that when she saw me again she was actually thinking about getting back together. So I went to see her last night, and we kissed."

"You gotta be kidding me." Michael says, throwing down his menu, and leaning back in the booth.

The waitress comes over with her notepad.

"Not ready yet." Michael tells her, in an angry tone.

The waitress walks away.

"What happened to all of that talk before?" Michael asks. "About forgetting Susie this year, getting _new _girlfriends for our senior year, you know, all of that? I mean, were you just full of it?"

"_No_." Greg says. "I didn't plan any of this. I swear. It just happened. Listen, the most important thing to me is you and our relationship. I'm not going to let a girl get between us again. So, I'm leaving my and Susie's fate up to you."

"What?" Michael asks.

"I'm letting you decide whether Susie and I will date or not." Greg says. "If you have a problem with it, just say so...and we won't date. You're my top priority in this, OK, man?"

"That doesn't change the fact you kissed her behind my back." Michael tells him.

Michael stands up, and looks over at the waitress.

"He's ready to order." Michael says. "And I'm ready to go." Michael turns to his brother. "Enjoy your breakfast."

Michael walks out. Greg sighs, as the waitress walks over to him.

**Cut To:**

Graveyard. Nathan approaches Dan Scott's grave, angrily. He stops right before the grave, with his hands in his pockets.

"The daughter you had that you never told anyone about visited me last night." Nathan says. "You cheated on mom, and when I was only three years old. And you never once told me that. You broadcast the fact that mom cheated on you when I was thirteen, but you never saw it necessary to tell me _you _cheated on her first ten years prior to that. How _dare_ you. It's _your _fault that mom turned to drugs when she was alive. It's _your _fault she committed suicide. It's _your _fault I made the mistakes I have in my life, with Haley, Jamie, Brooke, and everyone else, because _you _never cared enough to raise me right. It's _your _fault Lucas grew up without his father, and Karen went through life raising a son without a husband. And it's _your _damn fault that Keith is gone. You've taken so many people away from me and Lucas and the people I love...and this new information, about Olivia, it just really takes the cake, old man. _I hate you, Dan Scott_! How could you have done everything you did? You don't deserve to lie in peace inside that grave. Do you hear me? You don't deserve it!"

Suddenly, Nathan angrily gets down on his knees and begins furiously digging through the dirt of Dan's grave. Moments later, as Nathan keeps on going, someone puts his hand on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan stops digging, in tears, with dirty hands, as he looks up behind himself, and sees Lucas.

"Nate," Lucas begins. "Let's get out of here."

Nathan stands up, facing his brother.

"How did you know--?" Nathan begins to ask.

"Because this is where I was thinking about going, too." Lucas admits. "Brothers think alike, I guess."

"Luke," Nathan begins. "How could he have done all of this? Because of Dan, you and Olivia grew up without a father, I grew up with an abusive one...two people we loved are gone forever because of him. Finding out about Olivia, it pushed me over the edge." Nathan tries to compose himself. "And to think, I actually was beginning to believe Dan deserved a shred of respect for taking that bullet meant for Greg."

"It's going to be OK, Nate." Lucas says. "We know Olivia exists now. We know she's our sister. So, let's make up for the last twenty years, and give her all the family she can stand."

Nathan nods, as he gives his brother a hug. Lucas hugs back, as they continue to stay in that position.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house -- kitchen. Mouth is standing near the refrigerator holding an opened beer. Skills is in front of him, also with a beer. Mouth takes a sip of his beer and downs it at once, placing it on the counter.

"Mind if I have another?" Mouth asks.

"Sure." Skills replies. "Man, never thought I'd see the day when _you _out drank _me_."

"Yeah, well," Mouth begins, as he laughs, opening the fridge. "Sarah doesn't like a lot of booze in the house, so I'm taking advantage that you have a lot now."

"She doesn't let you have beer?" Skills asks. "Seriously, when are you divorcing her?" Skills smirks at him jokingly.

Mouth pulls out a beer, closing the fridge, and looking at the pictures on it.

"Who's this?" Mouth asks, pointing to a picture of Skills and Alicia.

"Oh." Skills says. "That's my girlfriend, Alicia."

"Nice." Mouth replies. "How long?"

"Three months." Skills replies.

"Must be going good then." Mouth says.

"Yeah." Skills replies. "She's actually out-of-town with family right now."

"Aw." Mouth says. "You must really miss her." Mouth teases him.

"Shut up, dog." Skills tells him.

"Your heart must be aching because you're away from your girlfriend." Mouth says, continuing to tease him.

"I will mess you up, dog." Skills says. "I am not joking."

Mouth laughs, as he glances at the counter top with a newspaper laying on it.

"Oh, did you read this article?" Mouth asks. "I couldn't believe it…"

Mouth picks up the newspaper, revealing documents underneath. As Mouth quickly glances at them, Skills tries to pick them up.

"What was that?" Mouth asks. "It looked like some kind of probation paper work."

"Oh, this?" Skills asks. "This is nothing, dog."

"Skills…" Mouth says.

"Alright." Skills gives in. "I kind of have to go to the courts today to follow-up on my case."

"The case for the assault charge against you?" Mouth asks.

"How many cases do you think I have pending?" Skills asks.

"Why did you try to hide it from me?" Mouth asks.

"I don't know." Skills shrugs. "I guess I'm just nervous about going. I didn't really want to talk about it."

"Well," Mouth begins. "Is today the end of your case? Is it going to be dismissed?"

"Should be." Skills says. "I've done all of my community service, anger management courses, and I haven't violated my probation."

"Then what's there to be nervous about?" Mouth asks.

"I don't want to go alone." Skills admits. "And I haven't told anyone about it."

"Why not?" Mouth asks.

"They have all been going through a lot with their own lives…" Skills begins. "I don't know."

"I'm sure Peyton would go with you." Mouth suggests.

"I don't know." Skills shrugs. "We haven't really talked a lot lately. Things might be kind of weird."

"So don't let them be." Mouth says. "And ask her."

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Susie is walking across the quad outside, as she holds her books. Suddenly, Greg runs up to her to catch up.

"Hey." Greg says to her. "You got a minute?"

"Not really." Susie says, trying to balance all of her books. "This is my senior year. Aren't the number books suppose to decrease?"

"I got them." Greg says, as he takes them from her.

"Thanks." Susie smiles.

Greg puts them on a picnic table next to them.

"Too heavy for you?" Susie asks, mocking him.

"Anyway," Greg begins. "I gotta talk to you...about, well, us."

"I'm listening." Susie says.

"I told Michael about the kiss." Greg tells her. "He's really upset."

Susie sighs, as she looks down.

"Well," Susie begins. "He'll get over it."

"Maybe." Greg says. "But whether he does or doesn't, I can't be the brother who does this to him. We just promised each other we were moving on from our little love triangle. I'm sorry. We can't go any further."

"I think you're an amazing brother for doing that for him." Susie says. "Which makes you incredibly sexy, so I hate you for that."

Greg chuckles, as they smile at each other.

"Can we hug at least?" Susie asks.

"Sure." Greg nods.

Susie and Greg hug for a moment.

"I'll see you around." Susie tells him, as she turns, grabbing her books.

"Susie," Greg begins. "Friends?"

"Sure." Susie shrugs, with a nod, and walks away.

"...Bye." Greg says to her, to himself, and sits down.

Standing nearby is Michael, behind a tree, who watched the whole thing.

**Cut To:**

T.R.I.C. Peyton and Michelle are hanging decorations, setting up tables and chairs, etc.

"Thanks for helping me set up, by the way." Peyton says.

"It's nothing." Michelle says. "I'm happy to do it, and, while I'm still not in school, I have all the free time in the world."

"Well, I appreciate it." Peyton says. "So, when do you start the Open University classes anyway?"

"First thing next week." Michelle says. "I'm excited. Nathan and I will be class mates."

"True." Peyton says. "But I kind of doubt you are taking the same classes as him."

"A girl can dream, can't she?" Michelle asks.

"Don't even think about getting between Nathan and Haley." Peyton tells her. "Although that sort of thing does seem to be a yearly event with those two."

Michelle chuckles.

"So," Michelle begins. "Are you ever going to tell Lucas some big shot from L.A. wants to talk to him?"

"I'm putting it off as much as I can." Peyton admits.

"Because he doesn't want anything to come from that night you two shared?" Michelle asks.

"Because he's with Brooke now." Peyton says. "And I'm happy for both of them. I just want to give them some privacy to be together for awhile."

"That's really big of you, Peyton." Michelle says.

"Why's that?" Peyton asks.

"It's only so obvious you still have feelings for Lucas." Michelle says.

"No, I don't." Peyton says, as Michelle gives her a look. "_I don't_."

"OK." Michelle replies, giving her a smile.

"Alright." Peyton says. "I'll prove I'm truly happy for Lucas and Brooke, and that him and I are _friends_."

"How are you gonna do _that_?" Michelle asks, curiously.

"I'll ask out a guy today." Peyton says.

"Really?" Michelle asks. "But it can't be Lucas!"

"Duh." Peyton replies, rolling her eyes.

"OK." Michelle says. "_If _you do that, _and _you actually go out with him, I won't tease you about Lucas anymore."

"It's a deal." Peyton nods, as they pinky swear on it.

Suddenly, they both hear a knock on the door. They turn to the opened entrance, and Skills is standing there.

"Hey." Peyton smiles, greeting him.

"Hi." Skills replies, as he walks in. "Hi, Michelle. How are you?"

"Fine." Michelle replies.

Michelle notices an awkward silence has fallen upon them, and notices Peyton and Skills just looking at each other.

"You know what," Michelle begins. "I just remembered. I have to still buy my books for my classes next week. I'll see you later, Peyton. Bye, Skills."

Michelle exits.

"So, what brings you by?" Peyton asks.

"I don't know if you remember," Skills begins. "But I have my final court date today."

"Oh, yeah." Peyton nods. "Of course. Are you nervous?"

"Not really." Skills replies. "I mean, I've completed all of the court's orders. Community service, counseling, I haven't violated any probation. I know the judge will seal the case today, and that will be that."

"That's awesome." Peyton says. "It's all finally over, and you can move on from it now."

"Yeah." Skills replies. "Still, it would be easier to have someone there with me."

"Are you asking me to come with you?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah." Skills nods. "I am."

"Of course." Peyton says. "Did you even have to ask?"

"No." Skills replies.

Peyton and Skills laugh.

"Dude," Peyton begins. "You looked so nervous when you came in here. Hug it out."

Skills and Peyton hug each other, as Skills touches Peyton's back, she smiles.

"Hey, Skills." Peyton says. "You want to do something together after the court hearing?"

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Outside. Mouth knocks on her front door, holding flowers. Moments later, Brooke opens the door, with a shocked face to see who it is.

"_Mouth_!" Brooke says excitedly, as she gives him a hug, and he hugs back. "Oh, my God. What a surprise."

"A good one, I hope." Mouth says.

"Oh, shut up." Brooke says. "It's a great surprise. It's _so _good to see you again, Mouth."

"You too, Brooke." Mouth smiles, handing her his flowers. "These are for you."

Brooke takes them in her hand, and smells them.

"You so didn't have to do that." Brooke tells him. "Oh, my God. OK. We're taking you shopping today. Whatever you want."

Mouth chuckles.

"That's totally unnecessary, Brooke." Mouth says.

"I hate when you do that." Brooke says, making a sad face. "Buy me a gift, and then not let me return the favor."

"Tell you what," Mouth begins. "We'll call it even if you make me some lunch. I'm starving and, I'm sorry, but that plane food just didn't suffice."

Brooke chuckles, putting her other arm around Mouth, leading him inside her house.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Nathan and Lucas get out of their cars, parked next to each other, and begin walking through the parking lot, to the school.

"You sure you're OK, man?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "Thanks to you."

Lucas smiles, as his cell phone rings.

"Just a sec." Lucas says to Nathan, as he answers his phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me." Peyton says, from the other end.

"Hi." Lucas replies. "What's up?"

"I have some pretty good news for you." Peyton tells him.

"Wow." Lucas replies. "Twice in the same day."

"What?" Peyton asks.

"Nothing." Lucas replies. "So, what's the good news?"

"One of my old friends from L.A.," Peyton begins. "This big shot named Dave, asked me if he could get an appointment to speak with you. He's in Tree Hill, and awaiting my call back to him."

"Oh, my God." Lucas replies. "What's someone from L.A. want to talk to me for?"

"Uh, gee, I don't know." Peyton says sarcastically. "Lucas Scott, author, maybe?"

"You think it has something to do with my books?" Lucas asks.

"Duh." Peyton replies.

"Like what?" Lucas asks.

"I don't know." Peyton says. "He didn't tell me. That's why he wants to talk to _you_. So when are you available today?"

"I guess I can meet him tonight." Lucas says. "I don't know. I kind of have a lot going on. Just tell him to come to my house."

"OK." Peyton says. "I will. Eight-thirty."

"Bye." Lucas says, hanging up, putting his cell back in his pocket.

"What was that about?" Nathan asks.

"Apparently," Lucas begins. "Some big shot L.A. guy wants to talk to me about my books."

"Freaking _awesome_, Luke." Nathan says.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Inside, kitchen. Mouth and Brooke are eating at the table.

"Really?" Mouth asks. "You and Lucas are back together? That's awesome, Brooke."

"I'm so happy with him." Brooke smiles.

"How's Peyton?" Mouth asks.

"Of course," Brooke begins. "I mention Lucas and I and someone has to ask about Peyton."

"Sorry." Mouth apologizes. "I figured it was a legit question."

"It is." Brooke says. "And she's happy for us, actually." Brooke pauses. "She's also pregnant with Lucas' baby."

"_What_?" Mouth asks, surprised. "Let me get this straight. Lucas and Peyton are having a baby, and you and Lucas are happily in love?"

"Yes." Brooke replies.

"I live such a boring life compared to all of you." Mouth jokes.

"Speaking of which," Brooke begins. "How's your life going out in California?"

"Really great." Mouth says. "Sarah's great -- things couldn't be better with us. We finally have our own place -- away from her parents. I just got a promotion at work -- now I'm the person who actually gets to work out of the newsroom and do stories and coverage around the city, instead of giving the news from the station."

"That is so cool." Brooke says. "I really need to see you in action one of these days. Maybe you could get a tape from your station and send it to me."

"I'll certainly try." Mouth says.

Brooke stands up, collecting their empty plates.

"Seconds?" Brooke asks.

"I'm good." Mouth passes. "It was delicious. Thanks, Brooke."

"Thanks for the flowers." Brooke says, putting the dishes into the dishwasher. "Oh, I have some big news to tell you."

"What's that?" Mouth asks.

"Well," Brooke begins. "It's about Nathan and Lucas. Maybe I should let them tell you."

"I'm sure they won't mind if you tell me." Mouth says.

"Nathan and Lucas," Brooke begins. "Have a sister. I mean, a sister who is twenty years old."

"Wait." Mouth says. "_What_?!"

"Apparently," Brooke begins. "Dan cheated on Deb when Lucas and Nathan were three years old, and a little baby girl came of it. A little baby girl who is now twenty, almost twenty-one, years old. She showed up at Nathan's last night."

"Why now?" Mouth asks. "I mean, what made her seek out her brothers now?"

"I guess she's been working up the nerve to meet them ever since she heard Dan was shot on the news." Brooke says.

"Wow." Mouth says. "I am literally speechless. How are they taking it?"

"OK, I guess." Brooke shrugs. "I mean, what are you going to do? You find out you have a sister that you never knew about, what can you do?"

"Do they want to get to know her?" Mouth asks.

"I don't know." Brooke admits. "I mean, I assume so. If any of my family actually wanted to get to know me, I would jump at that opportunity."

"Well," Mouth begins. "This is huge. That's funny -- I was just with Skills, and he didn't say _anything _about it."

"I don't even think he knows." Brooke replies.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Susie is standing in the corner of a hall way looking around the corner. Suddenly, she stops looking, and turns against the wall, as Michael walks by her from the direction she was looking in. Susie pulls Michael toward her by the sleeve.

"What the hell?" Michael asks. "What are you doing? What you trying to make out with me or something?"

"What?" Susie asks, confused.

"Well," Michael begins. "Why else would you be trying to get me in this corner alone? I know how you like to make out with guys in private places."

"Whatever." Susie says. "No. I have a bone to pick with you."

"OK." Michael says. "Pick away."

"Why the hell are you budding into my relationship with your brother?" Susie asks.

"That's funny." Michael replies. "I wasn't aware that you guys were ever back in a relationship."

"We weren't, OK?" Susie asks. "But it was certainly headed in that direction, but now thanks to you he broke it off with me."

"Thanks to me?" Michael asks. "Why, you're welcome."

"Don't play around with me, Michael." Susie says. "I'm so mad at you. You have no right to give Greg guilt for kissing me. I want to be with him, and he wants to be with me. It's none of your business."

"Look, Suse--" Michael begins. "--Can I call you _Suse_?"

"I'd rather you not." Susie says.

"Look, Sue--" Michael begins.

"Not that either." Susie interrupts him.

"_Look_." Michael says, stopping there. "Greg and I are brothers, and brothers have certain rules when it comes to girls. You don't go after your brother's ex. You don't go and kiss the girl you just made a pact with your brother to move on from. You don't--"

"Wait." Susie interrupts. "Greg made a pact with you to move on from me?"

"Well...uh..." Michael begins. "No?"

"_Michael_." Susie says sternly.

"Come on." Michael says. "Don't be mad at him, OK? We hadn't seen you for over a year, and neither of us wanted to go down that road again. You can't blame us for that. Obviously, Greg still has feelings for you because he broke the pact."

"OK." Susie nods. "You're right. So, can I make up with him?"

"Absolutely." Michael nods.

"OK, great." Susie smiles. "So, you're OK with us dating then?"

"Yeah." Michael nods.

"Great." Susie smiles, as she gives Michael a hug, and kiss on the cheek. "You're the best, thanks!"

Susie walks away happily. Michael stands there smiling, as his smile turns to a confused look.

"Wait." Michael says to himself. "What just happened here?"

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Nathan's office. Lucas and Nathan are in his office, sitting, as they talk.

"So," Nathan begins. "What do you think this guy wants to discuss about your books?"

"Beats me." Lucas shrugs. "Maybe he wants to be my editor? I don't know. Or do a book signing for me in L.A.?"

Nathan shrugs. Suddenly, Olivia walks in the door way.

"Hi." Olivia says. "Haley dropped me off here. She told me _(she points to Nathan) _you were the head basketball coach, and you _(she points to Lucas) _were the guidance counselor."

"Yes, we are." Nathan nods.

"I'm Olivia, by the way." Olivia says, putting out her hand, to Lucas. "Your sister."

Lucas shakes her hand.

"So I've heard." Lucas replies.

"Look," Olivia begins. "I know this is really a lot to take, and I didn't mean to come barging into your lives. I just--"

"We're glad you did." Nathan says. "Our only regret is you didn't do so sooner."

"Really?" Olivia asks, relieved.

Nathan nods assuringly. Olivia looks at Lucas, who isn't nodding or saying anything.

"I'm glad you let yourself be known to us, too." Lucas assures her. "It's just...it's strange."

"I know." Olivia nods. "I wasn't exactly thrilled either when I found out I had two brothers." Olivia smirks. "I liked being an only child."

"I know how you feel -- trust me." Nathan says. "I thought I was an only child, too, that is until the fifth grade when I found out _he _was my brother. I hated that day." Nathan says jokingly, chuckling toward Lucas.

"You guys didn't know you were brothers until the fifth grade?" Olivia asks, surprised. "I just assumed--"

"Yeah." Nathan interrupts. "Dan slept with my mom and _his _mom just a few months apart when he was eight teen. We're the results of that."

"So," Olivia begins. "You're half brothers then. Just like I'm your half sister."

Nathan and Lucas nod.

"Listen," Olivia begins. "I know we're all adults, not kids, and we all have our own lives. And for most of those lives neither of you knew I existed, and vice versa. I know it would be easy for me to just walk away now and we all would go back to our lives as if nothing happened. But I for one don't want that. Now that I've met my brothers, who seem like two great guys by the way, I want nothing more than to get to know them and maybe even become an actual sister to both of them...instead of just a stranger, who happens to be related."

"Thanks." Lucas replies.

"We'd love to get to know you, too, Olivia." Nathan adds. "We really hope you stick around here for awhile."

Olivia smiles, happy to hear them be so welcoming.

"You can stay with me." Lucas offers, surprising to Nathan and Olivia.

"Are you serious?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "I'm currently staying in my mom's old house. She actually lives in Italy with her husband and, well, my little--_er_--sister. So I'm living in a big empty house right now. The company might be nice."

"Really?" Olivia asks. "It won't be weird...or strange?"

"No. It will." Lucas says. "Of course it will. I went practically twenty-four years without knowing I have a twenty year old sister. It's going to take some getting used to. But I do want to get to know you." Lucas pauses. "Us victims of Dan Scott have to stick together." Lucas smirks.

"Thank you." Olivia replies.

"Maybe the three of us could get some dinner tonight." Nathan says. "Talk."

"That sounds nice." Olivia says, turning to Lucas. "You in?"

"Well," Lucas begins. "I have to meet this guy who wants to discuss my books at eight thirty. My friend used to live in L.A. and knows important people. But I'm down for anytime before that."

"Oh, yeah." Nathan says. "He's, like, a famous author, by the way."

"I wouldn't put it like _that_." Lucas says.

"Oh, I know." Olivia smiles. "What do you think I read on the plane? I have his books in my suit case."

"Wow." Lucas says. "That's awesome. My sister read my books." Lucas chuckles. "Maybe you could tell me what you thought of them at dinner tonight."

"Sure, absolutely." Olivia smiles. "I'd love to. Oh, by the way, I so adore the couple of Lucas and Peyton in the book. Is she your wife?"

Nathan and Lucas glare at each other.

"Actually," Lucas begins to Olivia. "That couple is just that -- a couple in my book. And that's all."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill court house. Peyton and Skills walk up to the court house, approaching the entrance.

"Don't be nervous." Peyton says to him. "This is the end of it."

Skills nods, as he takes Peyton's hand for comfort, as they walk inside. Inside, Skills and Peyton approach the security point with a few officers standing there.

"All metal items in this, please." The officer says to Skills and Peyton, gesturing to a plastic tray laying on a conveyer belt.

Skills puts in his wallet, watch, keys, and some coins he had in his pocket. Peyton puts in her watch, purse, keys, necklace, braclet, and some loose change. The officer sends the tray through the x.ray machine, as he lets Peyton and Skills walk through the security point.

"All clear." The officer says.

Peyton and Skills grab their belongings and proceed on their way.

**Cut To:**

Outside. In front of Nathan and Haley's bought house. There's a moving truck in the front, parked on the street. Two moving guys in uniform proceed to take furniture out of the truck and bring it down. Haley is standing nearby.

"OK, good." Haley says, as she directs the movers. "OK, careful with that, please. My mother gave that to me as a wedding gift."

The movers proceed to carry it through the font yard, bringing it into the house, as Haley follows them.

**Cut To:**

Inside the house. The movers are standing still, holding the furniture, as Haley looks around.

"Where do you want it, ma'am?" One of the movers asks.

"Um..." Haley begins, thinking. "The couch will probably go there _(she points)_, so put that right behind where the couch is going."

"OK." The movers say, as they bring the piece of furniture down into the family room and set it done where Haley instructed.

"Perfect." Haley replies.

"We'll go get the couch now." One of the movers says, as they both walk out.

Haley looks around her new house, smiling.

"_Perfect_." Haley says to herself.

**Cut To:**

Inside. Tree Hill court house. Peyton and Skills are sitting down in the court, as every sit is taken. The judge is currently at his bench discussing a woman's case, who is standing before the judge.

"That's your sentence," The judge begins. "So I'll see you back here in six months to see the update on your case. Step down."

The woman steps down, as the court officer calls out the next case number.

"That's me." Skills whispers to Peyton, as he stands up and approaches his podium before the judge.

"State your name." The judge tells him.

"Antwan Taylor." Skills replies.

The judge looks over at the court officer.

"What's the update on his case?" The judge asks.

"Last April," The court officer begins. "You ordered Mr. Taylor to seventy-five hours of community service, six sessions of anger-management courses, and a six-month probation term."

"Has he completed all of his community service and courses?" The judge asks.

"Yes, he has." The court officer replies.

"Hasn't violated his probation?" The judge asks.

"That's correct, sir." The officer replies.

The judge now looks at Skills.

"Well then," The judge begins. "You are now free to go. You have completed your case, and the court will seal your case today. You will, however, have an assault charge and conviction mark left on your record, since you're over the age of eight teen. It will be removed completely from your record in five years if you don't get into anymore trouble. Or you can decide to file for what's called an expungement, which will erase it off your record like it never happened, and all your court documents will be destroyed -- providing you are granted an expungement, of course."

"Thank you, your honor." Skills says politely.

"Stay safe." The judge says. "Step down."

Skills walks over to Peyton, as she stands up, giving him a hug.

"It's over, hun." Peyton says, hugging him. "You made it passed everything."

"Couldn't have done it without you, curly." Skills says, hugging her back. "Thank you for being there for me through all of this."

Peyton and Skills proceed to the exit, as Skills signs some court papers on the way out. He then walks out with Peyton.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Back yard. Mouth is laying on a yawn chair with his eyes closes. On the table next to him, there's a glass of lemonade and a plat with a half eaten sandwich on it. Suddenly, Brooke walks out, and sits across from Mouth on another chair. She smiles, touching his leg. Mouth opens his eyes.

"Oh," Brooke begins. "You're awake."

"Yeah." Mouth replies. "I was just resting my eyes."

"I just came out because I'm bored." Brooke explains. "Sorry if I interupted your rest."

"Oh, no." Mouth says, sitting up. "Sorry if _I'm _being rude. I'm just really tired. You know, eight hour flight from Califnoria drains you."

"I bet." Brooke nods. "And, oh, don't worry about it. You can totally use today as a catch-up-on-your-slep day. Don't forget you're in a different time zone, too."

"Yeah." Mouth says.

"So," Brooke begins. "How long can I expect to have my best buddy around again?"

"Unfortunately," Mouth begins. "Just a few days. I was lucky in getting _that _off from work."

Brooke makes a sad face.

"I'll have to come out and visit you soon." Brooke says. "With Lucas, and everyone else."

"I would love that." Mouth says. "I've actually been waiting for you guys to come out there, but things have been hectic in Tree Hill. I see that."

"I promise," Brooke begins. "We'll be out there soon."

Mouth smiles.

"I should go visit Lucas and Nathan now." Mouth says. "See how their doing. Plus, I really want to meet their new-found sister."

"OK." Brooke nods. "I'll just do some work while you're gone."

**Cut To:**

**-- THAT EVENING/NIGHT --**

Grave yard. In front of Dan Scott's grave. Nathan is using a shovel to fill back up the hole that he started to dig up earlier. Nathan covers the last of the hole with the dirt. using the shovel.

"There." Nathan says to himself, looking at the grave. "You're staying buried."

Nathan takes the shovel and walks away from the grave.

**Cut To:**

Inside a restaurant. Lucas and Olivia are seated at a table, holding their menus, with glasses of water in front of them. Suddenly, Nathan approaches the table.

"Sorry I'm late." Nathan apologizes. "I just had to...do something."

"Oh, it's fine." Lucas says. "We have barely even started."

"So," Nathan begins. "What are you guys getting?"

"I was thinking about the prime rib." Olivia says.

"Oh," Lucas begins. "A meat girl."

"Oh, yes." Olivia smiles and nods. "Growing up, my mother had me play with barbie dolls by day and eating rare steak with potatos by night. I think she was trying to make up for the fact that I didn't have..."

Nathan and Lucas look at each other. Olivia stops talking.

"Well," Olivia begins to Lucas. "You both don't know that feeling, huh?"

"Actually," Lucas begins. "I do. Like you, Dan never claimed me as his son. He abandoned me and my mom."

"Aw." Olivia says. "I'm so sorry. You had to grow up without a father, too."

"No." Lucas says. "I grew up without _Dan Scott_. But I did have a father."

Olivia thinks for a moment.

"Keith." Olivia says. "He helped your mom raise you, didn't he?"

Lucas nods.

"You both should consider yourself lucky." Nathan says. "I am the only one here who was actually raised by Dan. I'd choose to have either of yours upbringing anyday."

"Still," Olivia begins. "You seemed to turn out pretty good despite."

"He has." Lucas says. "Sometimes I'm jealous of the man he has become."

"Right." Nathan chuckles.

"It's the truth." Lucas says.

Nathan looks at his brother seriously, surprised. Suddenly the waiter approaches them.

"Are you three ready to order now?" The waiter asks them.

They all nod and proceed to give their orders. Nathan looks at Lucas, as Olivia gives her order.

**Cut To:**

Michelle's house/room. Michelle is sitting on her bed reading a book titled, "_The Funamentals of Music_." As she reads it, she looks down, glancing at the floor where she sees a picture of her and Peyton. She closes her book, gets up, and opens her drawer, taking out a musical sheet/booklet. She holds it open, standing in the middle of her room, with her legs crossed.

"Here goes nothing." Michelle says to herself.

**Cut To:**

**-- A LITTLE LATER --**

Lucas' house. Lucas walks out of his room as he is dressed nice. Suddenly, his door bell rings. Lucas proceeds to the door, and a man is standing there, professionally dressed.

"You must be Dave." Lucas says, putting out his hand.

The man shakes Lucas' hand.

"That's right." Dave nods. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Scott."

"Please, call me Lucas." Lucas tells him. "Come on in."

"Thank you." Dave says, as he steps in the door, and Lucas then closes it behind them.

"So," Lucas begins. "Did you used to work with Peyton or something?"

"No." Dave laughs. "We actually dated for awhile, like seven, eight months."

Lucas looks surprised.

"That's funny, because I was under the impression she had only dated Daniel while she lived in L.A." Lucas says, more to himself, than Dave. "How serious was it?"

Dave shrugs.

"I don't know." Dave says. "Kind of serious after a few months, but _(Dave chuckles) _it certainly didn't start out that way."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asks.

"Well," Dave begins. "In the beginning it was just random and meaningless...you know, just the typical stuff for Los Angeles."

"Oh." Lucas replies.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Inside, facing the front door. Suddenly, the front door opens and in walks Peyton and Skills.

"That movie was pretty good, despite being a chick flick." Skills says. "Thanks for inviting me out tonight."

"Thanks for paying." Peyton smiles.

"Well, anyway..." Skills begins. "I--I should be getting to bed now."

"Right." Peyton nods. "Yeah, me too."

Skills and Peyton pause for a moment, looking at each other.

**Cut To:**

Skills' bed room. Skills and Peyton fall onto the bed together, with Peyton ontop of Skills, as they make out with each other. The view changes and moves onto Skills' night stand, with a picture of Skills and Alicia standing together, smiling.

**Cut To:**

Nathan and Haley's new house. There is some furniture set up, along with a lot of boxes scattered about. Nathan and Haley sit on their couch together, with a blanket over them.

"It was a good idea all of us spending the night there," Haley begins. "Even if most of our stuff is still in the apartment."

"This is so great." Nathan smiles, with his arm around Haley. "By the way, I start classes at the university next week."

"What?" Haley asks. "You're going back?"

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "It's time that I finish something, and make something of myself for my family."

"I'm so proud of you, Nathan." Haley tells him, smiling.

"You can be proud when you're watching me receive my degree at my graduation." Nathan tells her.

"I'm proud for the man you are," Haley begins. "To me and Jamie. You make me proud everyday."

Nathan smiles.

"You know," Nathan begins. "I think it's time we officially make this house our own."

"What do you mean?" Haley asks.

Nathan starts kissing Haley, laying her down on the couch.

"Oh." Haley replies. "Mmhm." Haley smiles, kissing Nathan, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house/kitchen. Dave and Lucas are standing, as Lucas makes coffee.

"Sorry about before." Dave apologizes. "For surprising you with the Peyton thing. I assumed you knew."

"You'd think I would, having been married to her and all." Lucas says. "Anyway, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Your friend, Peyton, introduced me to your first book." Dave says. "I loved it. I especially loved the second one you came out with, and I anxiously await your third."

"Thank you." Lucas says, getting out two cups.

"I'll just cut to the chase here, Lucas." Dave says. "I think your books have great potential for the Hollywood scene. Providing that you publish a third one, I want to turn your books into a series of movies. You know, like part one, part two, part three. You know what I mean."

Lucas looks happily surprised by the news.

"Are you saying..." Lucas begins.

"I want to make you a big Hollywood writer," Dave begins. "Movie style. What do you say, Lucas?"

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	51. Once We Were Lost Souls, But Now

**Season 7. Chapter 7.07 (51). 'Once We Were Lost Souls, But Now...'**

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"A lot of people think that adults out-grow that Christmas feeling you get as a kid, where you feel all anxious and excited. But that feeling stays with you for your whole life. However, that feeling comes back up when you're, among other times, close to making your dream come true."_

Airplane. Up in the air. Brooke and Lucas are sitting next to each other, in first class, with two glasses of champagne in between them.

"I can't believe we get to fly in style like this." Brooke says, leaning her head back onto the leather seat. "This is so freaking awesome. And comfortable."

"Well," Lucas begins. "That's what happens when a big shot L.A. guy wants to make you famous."

"I still can't believe he wants to help turn your books into a movie." Brooke says. "That is just, like, so amazingly cool. Are you gonna star in your movie?"

Lucas chuckles.

"Oh, I doubt it." Lucas says. "I'm the writer. I'll probably get a, you know -- an _actor _to do that."

Brooke gives him a look, and hits him on his shoulder.

"Maybe you can play yourself, though." Lucas tells her. "I mean, who better to play Brooke Davis than...Brooke Davis?"

"Oh, please." Brooke says. "I'm not an actress. Get a professional to play me. I want this movie to be _good_, and the acting has a whole lot to do with that."

"Maybe you could write some of your own scenes in the script." Lucas says.

"You have to write a script?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "You know, to give to the actors to read for when they're..._acting_."

"Jeez." Brooke says. "Somebody spiked your Cheerios with an extra big dose of sarcasm this morning."

Lucas chuckles.

"OK, seriously." Lucas says. "The movie will be _based _on my books, but there still needs to be an actual script with character dialogue, action, drama, whatnot."

"Cool stuff." Brooke replies. "So, yeah, I'll help ya write it."

Suddenly, a flight attendant leads two people -- a black man and a white woman, both the same age -- to some first class seats in front of Lucas and Brooke.

"There you are." The flight attendant says. "I hope these seats are more satisfactory for you."

"Thank you." The man and woman reply, as they sit down in their seats.

**Flashback. About one week earlier:**

Recording studio. Peyton is sitting in there, listening to music, as Lucas walks in the door. Peyton sees him, and takes off her head phones.

"Hey." Peyton says. "How did the meeting with Dave go?"

"Oh, Dave?" Lucas asks. "As in the Dave you said was an old friend of yours from L.A.?"

Peyton looks confused at Lucas.

"He is an old friend." Peyton tells him. "What's going on?"

"He's also more than that, isn't he?" Lucas asks.

Peyton gets a guilty look on her face, as she looks down.

"Yeah." Lucas says. "He told me you were _kind of _serious for like eight months. And before that you guys were friends with benefits."

"Luke..." Peyton begins.

"You wanna tell me how you could have _never _told me about him?" Lucas asks. "We were _married _for God's sake, Peyton. And you had this secret with you that entire time?"

Peyton begins to get into defensive mode.

"Oh, yeah?" Peyton asks. "At least _I _didn't lie about dating anyone _while _I was married to you."

"That's not the point, Peyton." Lucas says. "The point is you knew all of my past relationships. You knew everything about me. But you had this secret with you since you got back from L.A. When did you even date Dave, anyway?"

"After we broke up," Peyton begins. "Because we couldn't handle a long distance relationship anymore, and I went back to L.A. That's when I met him. About a year before I met Daniel."

"Oh, my God." Lucas says. "You got with Dave _then_? You mean, when you went back to L.A., after I was going to _propose _to you? I was going to propose to you, and two seconds later you're sleeping with some other guy. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Yeah, _after _you broke up with me." Peyton tells him. "We weren't together at the time, Lucas."

"We had _just _broken up!" Lucas says. "Nice to know what I meant to you back then."

"Oh, my God." Peyton says. "Why do you even care anymore, Luke? You're with Brooke now. You're not in love with me anymore. What's the difference _now_?"

"I know our relationship romantically has fallen apart." Lucas says. "And that fact was really hard for me to deal with. The one thing that helped me deal with that was knowing that we were truly in love at one point." Lucas pauses. "Now I don't even have that much to look back on."

"If you really believe that," Peyton begins. "If you really believe I was never in love with you, then I guess you never really knew me at all."

"I don't know what to believe about our past anymore." Lucas says. "All I know is when I was ready to propose to you, we broke up, and then shortly after that you were sleeping with Dave. Not to mention you also slept with my own _brother_, too. And you made me out to be such a bad guy last year for kissing Anna behind your back. Sure, it was wrong and I regret it every time I think about it, but you were just as bad as I was, Peyton. You know that's the truth."

Lucas looks at her for a moment, without either of them saying anything, and then he walks out.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

On the airplane. In the air. Brooke is drinking her champagne, looking over at Lucas who is looking out the window.

"Hey." Brooke says, nudging on Lucas' shirt. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no." Lucas says, looking over at her. "I was just thinking about how great it's going to be in L.A."

Lucas looks back out the window, as he begins to hold Brooke's hand.

**END OF TEASER.**

Lucas' house. Olivia is in the kitchen in jogging clothes, as she grabs a water bottle from the fridge. As she closes the refrigerator, she hears someone knocking on the kitchen door. She looks out and sees Nathan. She opens the door.

"Hey, bro." Olivia says, smiling.

"Uh..." Nathan begins.

"I know." Olivia says. "I thought I'd try it out."

Nathan chuckles.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing without Lucas here." Nathan says.

Olivia laughs.

"What's funny about that?" Nathan asks.

"Oh, nothing." Olivia says. "It's just...a week ago I was saying how I hope someday we can be siblings, instead of strangers...and, well, coming here to check on how I'm doing is very brotherly of you. It's also very sweet."

Nathan smiles, with a nod.

"That's very true." Nathan says. "Well, you have to understand -- this is my chance to be the big brother. I've never had that opportunity before, since Lucas is a few months older than me. Now I get to be the big brother...to you."

"Well," Olivia begins. "It is kind of lonely around here without Lucas."

"You should stay with me and Haley." Nathan says. "We have a lot of room now for guests."

"I totally accept that offer." Olivia says. "I'm so a people's person, rather than a loner. Hey, maybe I can babysit Jamie for you and Haley today. I am, like, his half-aunt, I think."

"Enough with that half crap." Nathan says. "You're his aunt, _period_. But, right now, Haley and I are still deciding on how to tell Jamie who you are and why we're just now meeting you. Besides, he's back in school this week."

"_Back _in school?" Olivia asks.

"He got suspended for punching some kid on the play ground." Nathan tells her.

"Wow." Olivia says. "I really am his aunt. I was such a tom boy growing up -- I got into so many fights with boys."

"_We _really are related, huh?" Nathan asks, chuckling.

**Cut To:**

River court. Susie is sitting on the bleachers, watching Greg shoot hoops by himself, as she has a text book opened on her lap.

"How much longer you gonna practice, babe?" Susie asks. "Come sit by me and help me study."

"Sorry, can't." Greg says, as he catches the ball, from falling through the net, and looks at her. "First game of the season is coming up, and I gotta show Nathan and Skills that I'm captain worthy."

"Why are you so interested in being captain?" Susie asks.

"It's my senior year." Greg says. "I want it to be the best possible. And, plus, being captain of the Lakeside Lions will look great on college apps."

"Fine." Susie says, going back to reading her book. "Keep on practicing your game. I'll have my time with you later."

"You can pretend to be the basketball announcer for me if you want." Greg offers.

"Lame." Susie replies.

"OK." Greg laughs, as he goes back to shooting hoops.

Suddenly, Michael approaches the court, seeing Greg shooting hoops, and Susie sitting on the bleachers watching him.

"Hey, bro." Greg says, now holding the ball. "Wanna play?"

Greg looks at him, and then looks over at Susie.

"Oh." Greg says. "Sorry. I--"

"It's fine." Michael laughs. "Come on. It's been a week. I'm over it."

Susie looks relieved.

"See, babe?" Greg asks. "I told you our love triangle wasn't going to play out again."

"That's reassuring." Susie admits.

"So, seriously, bro." Greg says. "Come play me. Lets practice for the game."

"OK." Michael says, throwing down his back pack. "I guess I can ditch classes with you guys. It is our senior year."

Greg tosses Michael the ball. Michael catches it and shoots it in the net. Michael and Greg high-five each other and start playing.

**Cut To:**

Cooper's house. Inside. Cooper is sitting in a chair, across from his front door, in his living room. There are two luggages directly in front of the front door. Suddenly, Rachel walks down the hall, pushing a stroller with her one year old son sitting in it. She stops when she gets to the luggages.

"You want to help me out, please?" Rachel asks.

"Sure." Cooper replies softly, nodding his head, as he stands up and walks over to the luggage. He picks both up with his hands.

"Are you _sure _you don't want to reconsider?" Rachel asks, as tears fill her eyes. "Please, Coop. We can go to counseling."

"We already talked about this, Rachel." Cooper says. "I'm sorry. It's over."

Rachel wipes her tears with her hand, but more tears keep on filling her eyes.

"I'll put these in your car." Cooper says, as he opens the front door, and walks out with the luggage.

Rachel picks up her son in her arms and holds him.

**Cut To:**

Brooke/Peyton's house. Peyton's room. Skills and Peyton are under the covers, making out.

"Hey." Peyton says. "Why don't we just walk around the house naked all day, since Brooke isn't here?"

"Oh," Skills begins. "I love the sound of _that_. You got yourself a deal, Sawyer."

Peyton smiles, running her finger along Skills' naked chest.

"Although," Skills begins. "I can't be naked when I go pick up Alicia from the airport."

"Alicia?" Peyton asks. "Your ex-girlfriend Alicia?"

"Well, technically," Skills begins. "She's still my _girlfriend_. I haven't broken up with her yet."

"Don't you think it would be a good time to do that now," Peyton begins. "Since, oh, I don't know, we're a couple again?"

"I'm going to. Don't worry." Skills tells her. "Today. At the airport."

"OK." Peyton nods. "And then you're _all _mine." Peyton winks, as she begins to kiss him again.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Music classroom. Haley walks in, carrying her guitar case. She sets it down next to her desk, and as she turns back around she sees Michelle standing in the door way.

"Hi." Haley smiles. "You know, most people stay _out _of high school after they graduate." Haley winks.

"Well," Michelle begins. "I'm not here to learn. I'm just here to talk to my friend."

"The end of high school doesn't mean it's the end of learning. _That _never stops." Haley says. "How's the singing coming along?"

"Good." Michelle replies. "Peyton's been helping me the last week, getting back on track. I'm glad I decided to sing again."

"Me too." Haley nods. "Don't ever give it up for anything, you hear? Especially with a talent like yours. If you ever do, you'll regret it."

"Do you ever...regret it?" Michelle asks. "Peyton told me your history with that."

"I wouldn't trade in my life now for _anything_." Haley tells her. "I have a great job, a wonderful husband, an adorable son, and a new, beautiful house. I consider my life to be perfect."

"But that's not really what I asked you, is it?" Michelle asks.

"Sure," Haley begins. "I wonder sometimes where I would be with my music career if I hadn't gone through Chris Keller to get it. Peyton did tell you about Chris Keller, didn't she?"

"Yep." Michelle nods.

"When you get more life experience," Haley begins. "You'll realize life throws many different routes your way, and it's your choice which one of those routes you take. Each one will lead to an entirely different life. While I do wonder sometimes where I would be if I could have balanced my family life and my music life right, it's silly to think about the _what if_ factor. So, I guess my answer is...no, I don't have any regrets with my music career not working out. But I'm not without _any _regrets."

"What regrets _do _you have?" Michelle asks.

"The thing I regret the _most_," Haley begins. "Is even thinking about leaving Jamie last year to go on tour with Chris Keller. And also for hurting Nathan, and kissing Chris Keller behind his back last year."

"Don't beat yourself up too much, Haley." Michelle tells her. "We all make mistakes. We'll all human -- no one is perfect. Just because we sometimes make mistakes or make bad decisions, doesn't mean we're bad people. Sometimes we just get lost, and it may take awhile for us to find our way back to the person we want to be. But the important thing is that we eventually do. And you obviously have found your way back. From where I'm standing, you have nothing to regret. Just things to learn from."

Haley pauses for a moment, thinking about what Michelle said.

"You know," Haley begins. "How did you get to be so smart for an eight teen year old?"

"I did have you as my teacher in high school." Michelle says. "And I kind of went through my own life experience last summer. I should have never quit singing because of my seizure. _That _was my bad decision. But I found my way back to what I love because of what Peyton said to me."

"She's a good role model for you." Haley says. "She's been through more life experience than anyone." Haley pauses. "The world deserves to hear your voice, Michelle. And if not the _world_, then at least Tree Hill. Welcome back."

Michelle smiles.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Nathan's office. Nathan is on his lap top, sitting at his desk, with Olivia sitting across from him.

"Typical college class." Nathan says. "It's the first week of classes, and the instructor is already giving us homework."

"That's why I'm enjoying my break from college." Olivia says, leaning back in the chair, relaxing.

"Yeah." Nathan says. "I know you're taking a break this semester, but you plan to go back, right?"

"As far as I'm concerned," Olivia begins. "I want to be _here_...as long as you and Lucas will have me, of course. I'm working on transferring my units this semester to a university in the area."

"That's a good idea." Nathan tells her. "School's important. Finish now, while you're still young."

"You're still young, you know." Olivia tells him. "You seem to have this notion in your head that you're older than you actually are."

"I feel older than twenty-four." Nathan admits.

"That's because you've been through so much in your life so far," Olivia begins. "Like getting married and having a son before you were finished high school."

"Hey." Nathan says. "I didn't have Jamie until I already graduated."

"Anyway," Olivia begins. "I hope it goes well for Lucas. I can't believe I have a brother who is making a movie."

"Me too." Nathan nods. "I wonder if we'll get to be in it."

"Us actually playing ourselves," Olivia begins. "Or people playing us?"

"Well, I _know _he'll have a character for me." Nathan says. "But what the hell do I know about acting?"

"What's their to know?" Olivia asks. "You memorize a script and read it in front of a camera."

Nathan chuckles.

"You have it make it convincing, too." Nathan says. "Hey. We should take an acting course together to get ready, just in case."

Olivia gives him a thumbs up.

"I'm down." Olivia agrees.

**Cut To:**

On the plane. Somewhere in the air between North Carolina and California. Lucas has his lap top turned on, sitting on the food tray in front of him. He is typing. Brooke is reading a magazine, with another glass of champagne.

"Careful there, babe." Lucas says to Brooke, still looking at the screen. "You wouldn't want to get drunk so high up in the air."

"What's the difference?" Brooke asks.

"I don't know." Lucas shrugs. "But I could swear I read somewhere it isn't safe to get drunk on a plane."

"Well," Brooke begins. "I'm afraid of flying, so _this (she holds up her champagne glass) _is my way of dealing with that."

"OK." Lucas says. "Just don't blame me when you're puking in that bathroom."

"Agreed." Brooke replies. "So, what are you typing?"

"Just brain storming different ideas to pitch." Lucas says. "I mean, there's different ways to tell the story. When and where does the movie begin? How many main characters are there? How does it end?"

"All good questions." Brooke says. "You'll figure it out."

"So," Lucas begins, as he stops typing, and looks at Brooke. "I kind of lied before, when you asked me if anything was wrong."

"Oh?" Brooke asks.

"I was thinking about the argument I had with Peyton last week." Lucas admits. "Do you think I'm a bad person, Brooke?"

"Definitely _not_." Brooke says. "Why do you ask?"

"I've just been reflecting on the last year of my life." Lucas says. "And that's so sweet for telling me I'm not a bad person, but I definitely feel like I am."

"Why?" Brooke asks.

"Look at everything I've done." Lucas says. "Cheating on Peyton. Dating a _high school _girl; almost getting her pregnant. Sleeping with Peyton when I'm not in love with her. Getting so angry at Skills and Nathan for doing something I have done myself. What the hell is wrong with me?" Lucas puts his face into his cupped hands. "I just...want to go back and fix it."

"Your relationship with Peyton?" Brooke asks.

"Brooke," Lucas begins. "I love _you_. But I do wish I handled my relationship with Peyton differently. I wish I didn't treat her so bad. Because maybe now we would be better friends."

"We all make mistakes, Luke." Brooke tells him. "But you're not a bad person for that."

"How can you be sure?" Lucas asks.

"Because of _this_." Brooke says. "What you're feeling right now, the guilt, and what you've been feeling for months now. That is what separates you from a bad person from just a guy who lost his way for awhile." Brooke pauses. "Everything you have done is not without a reason. You didn't mean to hurt Peyton. You were hurt yourself after losing the twins. That's what caused you to stray from Peyton. And you were right. She should have worked less and took care of the twins more."

"I just..." Lucas begins to cry. "I...never wanted to hurt her so bad, Brooke. And everytime I argue with her, I see her pain. And I caused that pain. And I can't...how can I forgive myself for that?"

"Lucas," Brooke begins. "_No one _lives without making mistakes or having regrets. You have to stop beating yourself up over this. Please, Luke. I can't stand seeing you do this to yourself."

"You know Dave?" Lucas asks. "Peyton had somewhat of a fling with him, while she was still in L.A. -- before Daniel. I guess it was right after we broke up, when I was going to propose to her."

"Oh, Luke." Brooke says sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

"I guess this pain," Lucas begins. "I'm feeling now also comes from Peyton being able to have slept with Nathan and Dave right after we broke up. But even with her doing that, I still blame myself for everything. I'm the one who pretty much ended it, because I didn't want to be away from her anymore."

"Come here, Luke." Brooke says, as she moves into him, putting his arm around her, and rubbing her hand on his leg back and forth.

"Thank you for listening, and understanding." Lucas tells her. "I know this can't be making you too comfortable."

"Hey." Brooke says. "I'm fine with talking about this. I'm just glad I'm the girl who you want to share your feelings with."

"Well, thank you, again, for listening and being here." Lucas says. "I actually feel a little better getting that out."

"I love you." Brooke tells him, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you, too." Lucas says, as he kisses her on the top of her head.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Nathan's office. Nathan and Olivia are sitting with a lap top in front of them.

"OK." Nathan says. "Done. We're enrolled for Acting 101 for this semester. We only missed two classes, so we can still add it."

"Cool." Olivia replies. "Can't wait."

"So, um," Nathan begins, as he shuts the lap top shut, and taking a pause. "We really haven't talked about Dan all that much the last week. Did you maybe want to see his grave, or something? I could take you, if that's what you want."

"Thanks for the offer," Olivia begins. "And I'm not saying I'll never want to go see him...his grave, but I just don't think I'm ready quite yet, you know? I mean, I just met my two brothers a week ago. I can wait on my father."

"OK, no problem at all." Nathan tells her. "I just thought I would ask, just to make sure. I didn't want you to think I was avoiding the subject."

"I wasn't thinking that at all." Olivia says.

Suddenly, Nathan's cell phone rings. Nathan looks at the caller I.D.

"It's my friend, Rachel." Nathan tells Olivia. "Excuse me."

Nathan flips open his phone, answering the call.

"Hey." Nathan says.

"Nathan," Rachel begins. "I'm glad you picked up. Do you think you can come meet me?"

"Well, sure." Nathan replies. "Where are you? What's going on?"

"I'm down town Tree Hill, by the docks." Rachel tells him. "Cooper and I split up."

"What?" Nathan asks. "Why?"

"I'll tell you everything when you get here." Rachel says.

"OK." Nathan replies. "Is our son with you?"

"Yeah." Rachel says.

"OK." Nathan says. "I'm on my way."

"Alright." Rachel replies. "Hey, Nate. Thanks for this."

"Of course." Nathan says, as he hangs up.

Olivia looks at Nathan curiously.

"She wants me to meet her at the docks." Nathan informs Olivia. "Apparently, her husband left her. Come with me. You can meet my _other _son."

Nathan grabs the keys, and proceeds to the door. Olivia stands up.

"I have _two _nephews?" Olivia asks, to herself. "This has been some week."

Olivia walks out with Nathan, as Nathan locks his office door.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Skills and Peyton are standing in front of the mirror, as Skills puts on his shirt and buttons it. Peyton puts her hand on his chest, looking at him in the mirror.

"In case I haven't said it enough over the last week," Peyton begins. "I'm so happy we're back together."

"Me too." Skills replies. "You're my curly."

Peyton blushes, and smiles, looking down.

"To be honest," Peyton begins. "I thought for the longest time Lucas and I would end up together. But life always has a way of throwing you a few unexpected curve balls. And you're one of them. And I'm so happy for that."

Skills smiles.

"I wish I had something just as good to follow-up with that," Skills begins. "But all I can come up with is to say I love you, Peyton Sawyer. I hope that's good enough."

"Baby," Peyton begins. "That's more than enough, because it's coming from _you_."

Skills smiles, as he gives Peyton a hug.

"I gotta get to work." Skills tells her. "Sorry. And then later I have to pick up Alicia. Got any plans today?"

"Yeah." Peyton replies. "I'm recording with Michelle today."

"Excellent." Skills says. "I'll see you tonight, k, babe? When I'll officially be all yours."

"We should do something fun tonight." Peyton says. "You think about it. Let me know. Now get to work, you lazy bum." Peyton winks at him.

Skills smiles as he turns around to walk out. Peyton reaches out and grabs his butt. As he turns around, with a smile, Peyton looks at him innocently.

"Couldn't resist." Peyton tells him. "Does that make me bad?"

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill docks. Rachel is sitting on a picnic table with her son sitting in his stroller, next to her. Rachel is sipping some iced coffee. Rachel leans over to her son and smiles.

"Come on, baby." Rachel says to him. "Let me hear you talk again, you cutie."

Suddenly, Nathan and Olivia walk up to Rachel's table.

"Hey." Nathan says.

"Hi." Rachel replies, glancing at Olivia. "So, this must be the sister. So, what, it takes a crisis for you to introduce us?"

"Is that what this is?" Nathan asks. "A crisis?"

"More or less." Rachel nods.

"It's nice to meet you." Olivia smiles at Rachel, extending her arm out to her. Rachel shakes her hand.

"You too." Rachel replies.

Nathan kneels down to his son's level in the stroller.

"Hey, son." Nathan says, touching his nose. "What are you doing trapped in this stroller? You're a walking man now."

"Just because he took his first steps recently," Rachel begins. "Doesn't mean he's a pro at it. I don't want him to fall down and hurt himself."

"Rach," Nathan begins. "You can't baby the poor kid."

"I can when he is still a _baby_." Rachel tells him.

Nathan looks up at Olivia.

"You want to say hi to him?" Nathan asks her.

"Sure." Olivia nods. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure you can." Nathan replies, as he picks up his son and hands him over to Olivia. Olivia smiles at Nathan Jr., as she holds him.

"Aw," Olivia begins. "I love babies. I actually was a nanny back home. I can walk around with him, to let you two talk alone."

"Sure, that would be great." Nathan replies.

"If you don't mind, of course." Rachel adds.

"I don't." Olivia says. "I'll have him back soon."

Olivia walks away, holding the baby in her arms. Nathan sits down across from Rachel.

"So," Nathan begins. "What happened?"

"Cooper doesn't want to be with me anymore." Rachel admits, beginning to get teary-eyed.

"Hun," Nathan begins. "Walk me through it. What did he say?"

"He said he realized we made a mistake in getting married." Rachel explains. "That he isn't ready to play the husband role to me, and be so committed to one person forever. He said he loves me, but he doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"I'm so sorry." Nathan says, scootching over to her, putting his arm around her for comfort. "I know what you're going through, trust me. And I'm here for you."

"I know." Rachel says. "That's why I called _you_, Nate." Rachel pauses, wiping her tears. "Oh, God. I can't believe this is happening. I'm going to have to file for divorce, get a lawyer..."

"Hold on." Nathan says. "_If _you guys are really going through with this, I don't think all that is necessary. You guys have only been married for, what, five months? I'm sure you qualify for just an annulment."

"Maybe." Rachel nods. "But there's no if about it, Nate. We already talked it through, and he's sure this is what he wants."

"Well," Nathan begins. "I'm going to talk to him. Try to find out what exactly is going through his head right now."

"Thanks." Rachel says. "But right now I just need someone to help me get through this. And to find a place around here, near you."

"Of course." Nathan nods. "Actually, I'll do you one better than that. I'll have to run it by Haley first, of course, but assuming she says it's OK, how would you like to move in with us for awhile?"

"Are you serious?" Rachel asks.

"Why not?" Nathan asks. "I mean, we just bought that big house, so we have plenty of room for you _and _little Nathan. Besides, I've been visiting you and him all summer, so it would be an easier commute if you two lived with us. _And _he is my son and you are the mother of my son, so us all living together wouldn't exactly be the craziest thing."

"If it's OK with Haley," Rachel begins. "Then I'll be happy to move in. It'll be good for Jamie and little Nathan to bond. They _are _half-brothers, after all."

"That's true." Nathan nods. "I would hate for them to grow up to hate each other like Lucas and I did, because they grew up separately."

Rachel nods, in agreement.

"So," Rachel begins. "Let me buy you a coffee. It's the least I can do for you since you're helping us out so much."

"I'll let you buy me a coffee, sure." Nathan nods. "But you don't owe me anything. I'm happy to help out. And more than that, it's _my _responsibility as your son's father."

Rachel smiles, as they stand up and proceed over to the coffee cart.

**Cut To:**

L.A. airport. Brooke and Lucas walk into the baggage claim area. There is a chauffeur standing nearby with a sign with the name "Scott" written on it. Brooke sees.

"Oh, my God." Brooke says, pointing to the man. "He's waiting for us. I didn't know we were going to have our own personal driver."

"Me either." Lucas says, as they walk over to the chauffeur. "Lucas Scott." Lucas says, shaking his hand. "And this is my girlfriend -- Brooke."

"Hi." Brooke smiles.

"I didn't know Dave got us our own driver." Lucas admits to the chauffeur.

"Mr. Reitman takes care of his people." The chauffeur says.

"You hear that?" Lucas asks Brooke. "I'm Dave's people."

"We'll just go over and get our luggage." Brooke tells the chauffeur.

Lucas and Brooke walk over to their baggage claim, waiting.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill airport. Skills is sitting in the airport lobby, leaning forward in the chair as he has his head lowered with his hands locked in each other in front of him. Suddenly, Alicia approaches him, with her wheeled luggage behind her.

"So," Alicia begins. "Not only aren't you waiting for me at the gate, but you also don't have flowers for me. I missed you too, baby."

Skills stands up, giving Alicia a hug.

"Sorry." Skills apologizes. "But, you know, I'm not allowed passed security without a boarding pass. I guess I _could _have stopped on the way to get flowers, though. Sorry."

"I'm just kidding, babe." Alicia says, with a laugh. "You're not your usual funny, good sense of humor self today."

Skills doesn't reply.

"Here." Alicia says. "You can wheel my luggage for me. I gotta get out of here and shower. "

Skills takes a hold of her luggage, as they proceed to the exit/entrance.

"Yeah." Skills finally replies. "I hate those long flights."

"Why do you look so nervous?" Alicia asks. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Skills says. "Of course not. I--"

Alicia stops and turns to Skills, pulling herself in close to him.

"Seriously," Alicia begins. "I missed you so much. As much fun as it was, I'm so glad I'm home, back in my man's arms."

Alicia gives Skills a quick kiss on the lips and then stops.

"Now, come on." Alicia says. "I _seriously _need a shower."

Alicia turns and proceeds to walk away. Skills stops for a quick moment.

"I was afraid of that." Skills says to himself, as he then proceeds to catch up to Alicia.

**Cut To:**

Cooper's house. Outside. Nathan is standing in front of the door. Moments later, Cooper opens the door.

"Can't say I'm surprised to see you." Cooper says. "Seems about right. Rachel left here, went to go see you, told you everything, and now you're here to confront me, and be the hero."

"Heroism is Lucas' thing." Nathan replies. "I'm just here to get some answers. Why are you being such a dick to me, anyway?"

"Sorry." Cooper apologizes. "Just been a long...few weeks."

"I don't get it." Nathan says. "Out of all the times I was here last summer, you two seemed really happy."

"You know how they say looks can be." Cooper tells him.

"What happened?" Nathan asks. "You really fell out of love with her?"

"Come in, Nate." Cooper says. "We can talk over a beer."

"No." Nathan passes. "This isn't a social visit."

"Alright." Cooper says. "Look, sometimes marriage isn't all how the movies portray it to be."

"Meaning?" Nathan asks.

"Not everyone has that one special person out there for them." Cooper says. "Some people are meant to be alone."

"So, now this is about pitying yourself?" Nathan asks. "You found the woman you want to spend your life with, and you decide to ruin that?"

"It's not pity, Nate." Cooper explains. "It's not Rachel, either. She's a great girl, with a big heart. And I thought getting married again would work, but it just made me realize marriage isn't for me -- not anymore. I've spent so much time being single, I can't go back to having somebody there all the time, day in and day out."

"Maybe you guys just need some time apart." Nathan suggests.

"No, Nate." Cooper says. "It's not about that. We get along fine. I just prefer being single, doing what I want, with no marital responsibilities. I know that sounds immature, but at least I'm being honest."

"You once told me how you want nothing more than to have a family." Nathan reminds him. "A loving, committed wife, who wants to spend her life with you. Where did that Coop go? Rachel could really use him right now."

"I changed." Cooper says. "Simple as that."

Nathan sighs.

"I do still care about her, as a person." Cooper says. "What's she going to do now?"

"She's moving in with me and Haley." Nathan says.

"Who knows then." Cooper says. "Maybe you guys will fall for each other again."

Nathan chuckles.

"I gotta go." Nathan says.

"Nate," Cooper begins. "We're cool, right?"

"I gotta admit," Nathan begins. "After this conversation, I'm a little worried about you. But, yeah, we're cool."

Cooper nods.

**Cut To:**

L.A. Office/Network Building. Inside. Brooke and Lucas are sitting in chairs in the waiting area.

"This is so exciting." Brooke says.

"I know." Lucas agrees. "I'll be talking to the people who will decide whether to go ahead with my pitch in a matter of minutes."

"Do you know exactly what you're going to say?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "Dave went over everything with me on the phone."

Suddenly, Dave walks out of the door across from Lucas and Brooke.

"Lucas," Dave begins. "They're ready for us. You ready for this?"

Lucas stands up.

"Absolutely." Lucas replies.

"Can I come in?" Brooke asks.

"Of course." Dave nods.

"Goodie!" Brooke says, standing up next to Lucas as they follow Dave into the room.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Bedroom. Alicia is unpacking her clothes. Suddenly, Skills walks through the door way.

"Hey." Skills says. "How's it coming along?"

"Almost done." Alicia replies, as she looks at Skills, and stops taking out of her clothes. "Actually, I think I could use a break."

"You could?" Skills asks.

"Yeah." Alicia says, walking toward him. "You know what I missed the most?"

"I'm afraid to ask." Skills says.

Alicia chuckles.

"_This_." Alicia says, as she begins to kiss Skills on the lips.

Skills backs up immediately.

"OK." Skills says. "We have to talk."

Alicia looks nervous.

**Cut To:**

L.A. Office. There's some producers and executives sitting around a table. Lucas, Brooke, and Dave are standing up.

"So," One of the producers begins. "Let me see if I have everything here. The story starts out with a teen-aged girl having a baby. Then another teen-aged girl also has a baby. Cut to -- both babies are teenagers now, in high school, and they both have a love for basketball. Only one of the brothers is on his high school basketball team, and the other brother play in the...park. And this is where we're introduced to the best friend, the girlfriend, and so on."

"That's the gist, yes." Lucas nods.

"Where do you plan on taking the rest of the story?" The producer asks.

"Well," Lucas begins. "The movie is basically a chain of dramatic events happening. Abandonment issues, love triangles, life and death scenarios, teenage marriage, arson, teen pregnancies, and so forth. But the real heart of the movie comes from exploring the relationship between the brothers."

"And where does the brothers' love of basketball come in?" The producer asks.

"Basketball is something that both brothers always go to for relaxation, fun, and inner peace." Lucas replies. "Plus, basketball stories will be addressed. Point-shaving, championship wins, and so on. It will all tie in to the other story lines."

"I see." The producer says. "Interesting." The producer pauses. "Well, Mr. Scott, we'll talk over this idea you have laid out to us, and we'll let Dave know our decision soon."

"Thank you, sir." Lucas says.

"That's all." The producer says. "We'll be in touch. Have a good day."

"Thanks." Lucas replies.

"Bye." Brooke smiles.

Lucas turns to Dave.

"Call me as soon as you hear anything." Lucas tells him.

"Of course." Dave replies.

Lucas and Brooke walk out of the room. Dave looks at the producers and executives.

"I really believe in this movie." Dave says. "I hope you all will, too."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Haley's class room. Haley is sitting in an empty class room, going over paper work. Nathan walks in the door.

"Hi." Nathan says.

Haley stands up.

"Hi, hubby." Haley says. "What a pleasant surprise."

Haley gives Nathan a kiss.

"I have something to run by you." Nathan says.

"Alright." Haley replies

"Rachel and Cooper are splitting up." Nathan says. "And I told Rachel she could move in with us, as long as you were OK with it."

"I'm sorry to hear about them," Haley begins. "But absolutely. She can stay with us."

"Thanks, Hales." Nathan says. "You're the best."

"Remember that for tonight." Haley tells him. "I want to try again for another baby." Haley winks.

"I'll be looking my best." Nathan tells her.

"Oh, God." Haley rolls her eyes. "You're such a dork."

"That's the way to get into a man's pants." Nathan says.

Haley chuckles.

"Oh," Nathan begins, remembering. "I also told Olivia she could stay with us. But just while Lucas and Brooke are in L.A."

"I thought you were going to say permanently." Haley says, relieved. "I don't want our house to turn into an adoption agency."

"_You're_ such a dork." Nathan tells her. "_My _dork."

Nathan gives Haley a kiss on the lips, as she kisses him back.

"Oh," Nathan begins. "I'm going to tell Jamie about Olivia when I pick him up from school."

"What are you going to tell him?" Haley asks.

"The truth." Nathan replies.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Inside. Rachel hands Nathan Jr. some juice, as he sits in his chair. Olivia gets a bottled water, and sits down at the table.

"So," Olivia begins. "How long were you and Nathan together?"

"About one night." Rachel says.

Olivia looks confused.

"One night stand." Rachel explains. "No big. Plus, it got me this handsome guy."

"He didn't cheat on Haley, right?" Olivia asks.

"No." Rachel replies. "They weren't together at the time."

"Oh, good." Olivia says. "I already found out my Dad wasn't a nice person. I don't want to find out the same about my brothers. Not that I'm saying they're not nice, they are. I just--anyway..."

Rachel chuckles.

"No," Rachel begins. "You lucked out with Lucas and Nathan. They're great guys."

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Gymnasium. Greg and Michael are standing in the empty gym, alone, as Greg holds one basketball.

"We're going to be playing again in this very gym for the first time soon." Greg says. "Our first game back since our sophomore year."

"So much as changed." Michael says. "But just like back then, Susie will be in the stands cheering her man on."

"Thank you for being so cool with that, by the way." Greg says.

"Oh, of course." Michael nods.

"Is there a reason why you're being so cool with Susie and I?" Greg asks, suspiciously.

"Because you're my brother and she's my best friend," Michael begins. "And I'm happy for you both."

"I was thinking more along the lines of maybe," Greg begins. "You met someone, like a girl?"

"Can't I just be happy for my brother's happiness?" Michael asks.

"I guess." Greg shrugs. "Come on, really. What's her name?"

"There's no one, man." Michael says. "OK?"

"Alright." Greg says, tossing him the ball. "Lets see if you still got it in ya."

"Are you sure?" Michael asks. "I mean, you've been so happy with Susie lately. I'd hate to be the one to ruin that."

"Lets just play, huh?" Greg asks.

**Cut To:**

Jamie's school. Outside. Nathan is sitting in his car while he is waiting for Jamie. Suddenly, he sees Jamie walking out of his class room, next to Zack, with the other kids following him out. Nathan sees Zack walking to his parent's car, and Jamie walking to his car. Nathan gets out.

"Hey, buddy." Nathan says. "How was school?"

"It was so good, Daddy." Jamie smiles. "But I'm ready to go home with you."

"That's my boy." Nathan says, as he picks Jamie up, putting him into the back seat. "How about before we go home, we stop and get some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Jamie says, excitedly. "That sounds even more fun than cartoons!"

Nathan chuckles and gets into the front seat.

**Cut To:**

Ice cream parlor. Jamie and Nathan are sitting at a table, eating ice cream.

"How is it, buddy?" Nathan asks.

"Yummy good!" Jamie says.

"Can I try one of those gummy bears?" Nathan asks.

"Sure." Jamie replies, picking a few up from his ice cream and putting them in Nathan's cup.

"Thanks." Nathan says.

Jamie goes back to eating his ice cream.

"So, Jamie." Nathan says. "I need to talk to you about something, buddy."

"OK." Jamie says. "What's on your mind, Daddy?"

Nathan smiles at Jamie's wording.

"This woman is going to live with us for a few days." Nathan tells him. "Until Uncle Lucas gets back from L.A."

"Who?" Jamie asks.

"Her name is Olivia." Nathan tells him.

"Who's that?" Jamie asks.

"Well," Nathan begins. "This is sort of hard to explain, but she's my and Lucas' sister."

"Isn't Lily yours and Uncle Lucas' sister?" Jamie asks.

"Yes," Nathan begins. "But Lily is our much younger sister. Olivia is twenty-years-old."

"How come I never met her?" Jamie asks.

"Well," Nathan begins. "Because Lucas and I didn't know about her until last week. _We_ just met her."

"What?" Jamie asks. "If she's your sister, how come you just met her?"

"It's really complicated, Jamie." Nathan says. "But Olivia didn't come from my mom, or Lucas' mom. She came from another lady."

"Was her father Grandpa Dan?" Jamie asks.

"Yes." Nathan replies. "See, Olivia was sort of separated from Uncle Lucas and I...until now. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Jamie nods. "So, is she my Aunt, too, like Brooke and Peyton?"

"Yes." Nathan replies. "She is. Is it OK if she stays with us for a few days? And after that, she'll be in our lives a lot. She's going to stay with Uncle Lucas when he gets back."

"Sure." Jamie shrugs. "As long as she is nice."

"She is _very _nice, buddy." Nathan assures him.

"Then it's fine by me." Jamie adds.

"OK." Nathan says. "Good. So, can I have a bite of your ice cream? It looks better than mine. I should've gotten what you did."

Jamie sighs.

"I already gave you _three_ gummy bears, Daddy." Jamie says. "Leave _some _for me, k?"

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Back yard. Peyton and Michelle are sitting outside. Suddenly, they hear a door shutting from inside. They turn around and see Skills walking in. Peyton waves, then Skills waves back.

"How does he look?" Peyton asks Michelle. "Does he look like he just went through a break-up?"

"Eh," Michelle begins. "He looks neutral to me."

Skills comes out the back door.

"Hey, Peyton." Skills says. "Michelle."

"Hi." Michelle replies. "You know, I was just leaving. I'll see you tomorrow at the studio, Peyton."

"K, bye." Peyton says. "Have a good night."

"You guys, too." Michelle says, as she walks around the yard to exit through the gate.

"So," Skills begins. "What did you have in mind for us tonight?"

Peyton stands up.

"It depends." Peyton says. "How many girlfriends do you currently have?"

"One _very _special girl." Skills tells her.

"Well," Peyton begins. "I'm going to assume that's me, since I don't remember us breaking up lately."

Skills chuckles.

"Of course it's you." Skills tells her.

"How did she take it?" Peyton asks.

"Not well." Skills admits. "But she'll be OK."

Peyton nods, and then grabs Skills' hand and proceeds to lead him inside.

"Where are we going?" Skills asks.

"To the first thing we're going to do tonight." Peyton winks.

"_Ohh._" Skills smiles.

**Cut To:**

**-- THAT NIGHT --**

Nathan/Haley's house. Nathan, in his bedroom, is dialing a number on his cell phone.

**Cut To:**

L.A. hotel room. Lucas is laying down with Brooke, shirtless, with his arm around her. Suddenly his cell phone rings. He picks it up.

"Hello?" Lucas asks into the phone.

"It's Nathan." Nathan says on the other end.

"Oh, hey, Nate." Lucas says, sitting up in bed.

"I just wanted to see how the meeting went." Nathan says.

"It went good...I think." Lucas says. "I'm expecting a call from Dave any minute to see if the producers are interested in the movie pitch."

"Awesome." Nathan replies. "Call me as soon as you hear from them."

"I will." Lucas says. "So, what's new with you?"

"Rachel's moving in with me and Haley." Nathan tells him. "Cooper and Rachel broke up."

"Ouch." Lucas says. "How are they doing?"

"Well," Nathan begins. "Cooper just wants to be single, and Rachel needs support."

"How's Olivia?" Lucas asks.

"She's staying with Haley and I until you get back." Nathan says.

"You guys are letting everyone move in, huh?" Lucas asks. "Does Jamie still live there?"

"Funny." Nathan replies. "Anyway, I won't tie up your phone anymore. Just call me when you hear back from Dave."

"Bye." Lucas says, as they hang up.

Lucas puts down his phone, laying back down with Brooke.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Nathan is sitting on his bed, holding his phone. Haley walks in.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Haley asks.

"Lucas." Nathan replies. "Dave's going to call him tonight with an official decision."

"You told him to call us right after, right?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." Nathan replies.

"So," Haley begins. "Everyone's waiting on you to start the barbecue."

"OK." Nathan says. "Guess I better start cooking."

"Or..." Haley begins. "They _could _wait a few more minutes."

"Why, Mrs. Scott," Nathan begins. "What did you have in mind?"

Haley walks over to the door and shuts it. She walks back over to Nathan and begins to kiss him. He puts his arms around her, pulling her onto the bed, kissing her too.

**Cut To:**

River court. Susie, Greg, and Michael walk onto the court.

"Man," Greg begins. "I can't believe we got kicked out of the gym."

"Well," Susie begins. "This is OK, right?" She goes and sits on the bleachers.

"I guess." Greg shrugs.

"I don't know." Michael says. "I'm sort of ready to call it a night."

"Man up, dude." Greg tells him. "We'll never win with that attitude. If the Ravens are beating us by ten points, are you just going to say '_Eh, lets call it a night_.' Or are you gonna fight?"

"OK." Michael says. "Pass me the damn ball."

"That's the spirit I'm looking for!" Greg tells him, passing him the ball.

**Cut To:**

Recording studio. Michelle walks in an empty studio. She puts on head phones and begins to sing.

**Cut To:**

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"You remember the feeling. Laying in your bed as a kid, waiting for the clock to get to six a.m., since that was late enough to wake up your parents. Filled with so much excitement to open up that one gift of many you couldn't wait to play with. But do you remember the feeling you had when that gift turned out to be different than you imagined it...or you didn't get it at all?"_

L.A. hotel room. Lucas and Brooke are kissing in the bed. Suddenly, Lucas' cell phone rings. Lucas and Brooke jump up.

"That's him!" Brooke says. "That's gotta be him!"

"We'll see." Lucas says, picking up his cell phone. "It _is_!"

"Well," Brooke begins. "Pick it up, silly!"

Lucas answers his cell phone.

"Hey, Dave." Lucas says.

"Hi." Dave says. "You were waiting by your phone, huh?"

"Of course." Lucas says. "So, what's the 411 on the movie?"

"Well," Dave begins. "After reading your books, listening to you in the meeting, and talking it over, the pruducers feel the movie is a great idea and they want you to start writing the script."

"Oh, my God!" Lucas says excitedly. "That's great!"

Lucas turns to Brooke, covering the mouth piece with his hand.

"They want me to start on the script!" Lucas tells Brooke.

"Oh, my God!" Brooke says.

"Lucas," Dave begins. "There is a slight catch."

"What's that?" Lucas asks.

"Well," Dave begins. "Because the overall audience of your books were women, they feel the movie would best appeal to that gender of audience. They want the movie to be a love story, as they say, between '_the characters who are obviously meant to be together_,' and cut out the huge dramatic elements you mentioned."

"Oh, uh," Lucas says, surprised. "I see. Well, what two characters do they want the love story to be about?"

"The characters of Lucas and Peyton." Dave replies.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	52. A Blast From the Past

**Season 7. Chapter 7.08 (52). 'A Blast From the Past.'  
**

Lucas' bedroom. Lucas is at his desk, typing on his lap top.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Bringing up a past relationship to the present can be difficult, especially when you have to bring it up in a way that makes it seem like that relationship is ideal and 'meant to be,' when you now know otherwise."_

Lucas sits back in his chair for a moment, as he has stopped typing. Olivia enters in her pajamas through Lucas' bedroom door, from the hall way.

"Hey, _bro_." Olivia says.

Lucas turns around in his chair and gives her an odd look.

"You and Nathan have the same looks." Olivia tells him. "And neither of you like me calling you 'bro.'"

"It just seems like a guy's term." Lucas says.

"Oh." Olivia says. "So, how's the love script coming along?"

"I'm starting the story out in Lucas and Peyton's--" Lucas stops. "--Should I use the real names? It's kind of weird writing a love story for us, when we have been broken up for nearly a year now."

"Luke, you're a _writer_," Olivia reminds him. "Writers should know what they write isn't real. Unless they write non-fiction."

Lucas gives her a look.

"Olivia," Lucas begins. "This script is based on my books, which is about my life, so it _is _non-fiction."

"Your _books_ are non-fiction." Olivia says. "This script can be _based on _that, but if you make up your own twists and turns into the script then it isn't really non-fiction anymore, is it?"

"Not the whole thing, anyway." Lucas says.

"So, you were saying," Olivia begins. "You're starting the story in Lucas and Peyton's..."

"Junior year." Lucas replies. "Of high school. When they met."

"Sounds like a good place to start." Olivia says. "What takes place there?"

"But," Lucas begins. "I don't know. I was so excited that the producers wanted me to write this movie script that I didn't completely think about what they were asking me to turn it into. I mean, I wanted this to be about _my_ life from _my _perspective, and about my friends and family around me. But now the focus is a love story between two of the characters."

"Luke," Olivia begins. "You have a chance to write a script for a _movie_. That's huge. Don't pass on this opportunity. And besides, you can still include everything you wanted to, but now you just have to make the focus on Lucas and Peyton. Or Leonard and Phoebe, if you want to use fake names."

"Well," Lucas begins. "Can you read what I wrote so far?"

"Oh, of course." Olivia replies. "I feel so special reading a movie script before it's finished."

Olivia proceeds to read what's on the lap top screen.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Bathroom. Nathan enters holding Nathan Jr., as Jamie follows behind them. Nathan puts his youngest son on the counter with the sink, so his legs are hanging off the edge. Nathan then turns on the hot water, gets out his razor, and proceeds to lather up his face with shaving cream.

"You're shaving, Daddy?" Jamie asks.

"Yep." Nathan replies. "I don't want to look like a bum at work today."

"I don't want to look like a bum, either." Jamie says. "Give me some of that. I want to shave, too."

Nathan chuckles.

"OK." Nathan says. "Put out your hand."

Nathan squirts some shaving cream into Jamie's hand.

"Now rub it all over your face, like Daddy does it." Nathan says, as he rubs it onto his face.

"Like this?" Jamie asks, as he does it.

"Perfect." Nathan replies. "You're a natural."

"Let me have the razor!" Jamie says.

Nathan chuckles.

"How about I show you how it's done your first time?" Nathan asks, as he picks Jamie up and sits him down on the counter next to Nathan Jr. "Look at this. I'm shaving with my two favorite boys in the world."

As Nathan begins to shave his face, Nathan Jr. stands up on the counter, reaching his hands out to Nathan.

"I think he wants to shave with the men." Jamie says.

"Hm." Nathan says. "I think you're right."

Nathan puts a little shaving cream onto his finger and then puts it onto Nathan Jr.'s nose. Nathan Jr. smiles and then wipes it off his nose with his finger and puts it on Jamie's nose.

"Hey!" Jamie says. "I don't need to shave my nose. Jeez."

"He's just a baby, buddy." Nathan says. "You used to do the same thing at his age."

"Hey, Dad." Jamie says. "Did you ever cut yourself shaving?"

"Actually, no." Nathan says. "My Dad taught me how to shave when I was just a little boy, just like I am with you now."

Jamie smiles. Suddenly, as Nathan has the razor on his face, shaving, Haley runs to the bathroom entrance/door.

"I'm pregnant!" Haley says excitedly.

"_What_?" Nathan asks, surprised, as the razor slips, and he ends up cutting himself, beginning to bleed.

"Daddy, look!" Jamie points. "You're bleeding! First time ever, right?"

Nathan turns around toward Haley with a surprise look. Haley's smiling, about to give Nathan a hug.

**END OF TEASER.**

Brooke/Peyton's house. Peyton is laying in her bed, as her alarm clock goes off. She presses the _snooze _button and puts a pillow over her head, rolling onto her side. Suddenly, Brooke comes walking in Peyton's room, in her usual bubbly/bouncy way.

"Wake up, girl." Brooke says, smacking her hand on Peyton's butt.

Peyton moans loudly, not lifting the pillow up from her face.

"Brooke," Peyton begins. "_Please_ go away. I need more sleep."

"Not with what I have planned for us today." Brooke tells her. "Intrigued enough to sit up yet?"

"No." Peyton replies from under the pillow.

"I have...chocolate chip pancakes for you." Brooke says to tempt Peyton.

Peyton immediately lifts her pillow up and sits up, looking at Brooke in disappointment.

"I can't believe I fell for that." Peyton says. "Brooke Davis can't even cook."

Brooke gives Peyton a look.

"Whatever." Brooke says. "Anyway, now that I have you up I can give you the good news."

"What's that?" Peyton asks.

"I booked us a reservation at the Prima Day Spa for today." Brooke smiles. "You can proceed to thank me profusely now."

"What's the occasion?" Peyton asks.

"You and I have been admittedly lagging a little lately in the best friends department." Brooke explains. "Brooke and Peyton's Day Spa Day is going to reunite us."

"Brooke," Peyton begins. "That's very sweet of you, but in case you've forgotten...I'm _pregnant_."

"Yeah...so?" Brooke asks.

"Honey," Peyton begins. "Pregnant women can't go to spas. There's something in the chemicals they use or something that can be harmful to the baby."

"Oh." Brooke replies, disappointingly. "Well, aren't there _some _things that you can safely do at spas? Like, I don't know, certain massages, pedicures, manicures?"

"I don't know." Peyton replies, with a shrug. "I guess it's possible."

"I'll call right now and check on that." Brooke smiles.

**Cut To:**

Susie's house. Greg and Susie are in bed together. Susie is asleep, as Greg looks over at her and smiles. He then proceeds to stand up, putting on his t-shirt and jeans. As he sits on the bed to put on his shoes, Susie suddenly wakes up.

"Morning you." Susie says, rubbing her eyes.

"You too." Greg smiles.

"Where are you going?" Susie asks.

"The river court." Greg replies. "Game's tonight, and I'm suppose to meet Michael to practice."

"As much as you two have been practicing," Susie begins. "The Ravens don't stand a chance."

"Thanks." Greg replies. "But that sounds so weird to me. I mean, I used to play _for _the Ravens, and now I'm trying to beat them."

"True," Susie begins. "But, oh, Lakeside Lions is such a cooler name, don't you think?"

Greg shrugs.

"Whatever, silly." Greg says. "You can come if you want. To the river court."

"Na." Susie says. "I'll pass. I need to go to my classes _some _days. I don't wanna repeat this year, after all."

"OK." Greg says. "Well, I'm taking off now, k? I'll see ya later."

Greg stands up and proceeds to the bedroom door.

"Wait." Susie says. "Don't I get a kiss?"

"Of course." Greg replies, walking back to the bed and giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"Aw." Susie replies. "I love you, too. Go play. I'll see ya later."

Greg chuckles and walks out the door. Susie closes her eyes again to go back to sleep.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Kitchen. Haley is sitting at the kitchen table. Nathan Jr. is in a high chair, and Jamie is sitting next to Haley. Nathan is standing, as he talks on the phone.

"OK," Nathan begins into the phone. "Thank you. Bye." Nathan hangs up.

"Did you get an appointment?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "For forty-five minutes from now. You ready?"

"Yeah." Haley says. "Oh, but what about Jamie? Someone has to take him to school."

Rachel walks into the kitchen, in her robe.

"Hey." Rachel says. "Morning."

Nathan and Haley look at her at the same time, both getting the same idea.

"What?" Rachel asks them.

"Um." Nathan says. "We have some news. Haley's pregnant. And we have a doctor's appointment to confirm in forty-five minutes. Can you bring Jamie to school?"

"Oh, I--" Rachel begins. "I have to spend all morning filling out papers. I have an appointment with my lawyer later today for an annulment. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, it's alright." Haley says.

"Yeah." Nathan adds. "We can just get Olivia and Lucas."

"K." Rachel replies. "Sorry again. God, I feel so bad. You guys are letting me stay here and I don't even have time to do you one favor."

"It's fine, Rach." Nathan says. "You can make it up to us. Take us out to dinner."

"Got it." Rachel says. "Good luck, Haley."

"Thanks." Haley replies.

"I'll call Olivia." Nathan says, picking up the phone.

**Cut To:**

Brooke/Peyton's house. Peyton walks out of the master bathroom, as Brooke hangs up her cell phone.

"Good news." Brooke says. "Our Day Spa adventure is on. You can get a neck and back massage, and a mani-pedi."

"Awesome." Peyton says. "And they said it was completely safe, right?"

Brooke smiles and nods.

"Now get back in that bathroom and get changed into really relaxing clothes." Brooke tells her.

"OK." Peyton replies. "Let me just call Skills and see what he's doing today. Oh, the basketball game is tonight. We'll be back in time, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Brooke says. "You know, I really don't know who to root for these days. Haley still teaches at the school of the Ravens, but Nathan and Skills coach for Lakeside."

"I know." Peyton says. "My boyfriend's team, or my friend's team?"

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "And...my friend's team, or my ex-fiance's team?"

"Well," Peyton begins. "We used to cheer for the Ravens and we went four years to that school. What kind of ex-cheerleaders would we be if we suddenly rooted for the other team?"

"Friend's team it is." Brooke says.

"Yeah." Peyton nods. "Hoes over bros, right?"

Brooke chuckles.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Gymnasium. The gym is nicely decorated for the first game of the season. Skills walks in the gymnasium doors, and looks around.

"First game back." Skills says to himself.

**Flashback:**

Basketball game -- Lakeside High. Skills and the referee are arguing.

"Don't walk away from me!" Skills yells at him. "You really think you can throw me out of here? Just try!"

"I will." The referee says signaling a time out. "Time out! Coach Antwan is out of here!"

"No." Skills says. "I'm _not_."

Skills takes the referee by his shirt with his hands. The referee pushes him off.

"Don't touch me again!" Skills yells, as he punches the referee in the face.

There's a whole uproar in the crowd. Principal Turner sees, and gets on the phone. Lucas takes a hold of Skills from behind.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Skills standing in the decorated gymnasium, alone.

"I can do this." Skills tells himself.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Olivia rings the door bell, and moments later Rachel answers it, holding Nathan Jr.

"Oh, hey." Olivia says. "Did Nathan and Haley leave already?"

"They had to get to that doctor's appointment." Rachel nods. "But...I think Jamie's all ready for school. He's just finishing his cereal. Oh, come in."

Olivia walks in. Rachel shuts the door.

"Aw." Olivia begins, looking at Nathan Jr. "Hey, little guy. Are you ready to spend some time with Aunt Olivia?"

Rachel smiles, looking at him. Suddenly, Jamie walks out of the kitchen wearing his back pack.

"Hey, Jamie." Olivia says. "You ready for me to take you to school?"

Jamie nods, shyly.

"Aw." Rachel says, patting Jamie's head. "Don't worry, once he's around you a little more he won't ever shut up. Isn't that right, buddy?"

Jamie shrugs.

"Well," Rachel begins. "You two should leave a little early. That will give you an opportunity to bond, you know, as aunt and nephew."

"You hear that, kid?" Olivia asks, putting her hand on the back of his head to lead him to the front door. "It's time for us to bond on the way to school."

"Hey, Aunt Olivia." Jamie says, looking up. "Can we bond over ice cream?"

"_Oh-oh_." Olivia laughs. "Hm. Maybe when I pick you up from school. Lets go."

"Bye, Aunt Rachel!" Jamie says.

"Bye, kiddo." Rachel says. "Have fun."

Olivia and Jamie leave. Rachel begins to bounce Nathan Jr. up and down, as she holds him, making baby noises in the process.

**Cut To:**

Doctor's office. Haley and Nathan are sitting on the examination table, holding hands. Haley is in a green patient gown. Suddenly, there's a knock on the closed door. A moment later, the female doctor walks in.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Scott." The doctor smiles, sitting down at her desk.

"Hi." Nathan and Haley reply at the same time.

"So," The doctor begins, looking over their file. "I see you're here because you believe you're pregnant. Did you take a pregnancy test?"

"Yes." Haley replies. "Just this morning. It was positive."

"We just want to be sure." Nathan says.

"Well," The doctor begins. "All of your vitals that the nurse took are normal. Let me just examine you real quick, OK?"

"Sure." Haley replies.

The doctor stands up and proceeds to listen to her heart and lungs, look into her ears, look into her mouth, having her take deep breaths, and feels her stomach.

"All good." The doctor says. "Let me just write you up a lab slip, and you can go on down to get some blood drawn."

The doctor proceeds to write the slip.

"And we'll know right away whether she's pregnant?" Nathan asks.

"The results will be in within twenty-four hours." The doctor says. "Either I or my nurse will give you a call."

"Thanks." Nathan says.

"Might I ask," The doctor begins. "Are you both wishing for a pregnancy?"

"Yes." Haley replies. "We've been trying."

"We have one son already." Nathan says. "He's six. And now we're hoping there's another on the way."

"Well, then," The doctor begins. "Hopefully in twenty-four hours I'll be able to say congratulations to you both."

Haley and Nathan look over at each other and smile.

**Cut To:**

Prima Day Spa. Outside. Brooke and Peyton get out of their car.

"Oh, we're here." Brooke says, happily. "Do you know how long it's been since I had a relaxing day at a spa?"

"Probably not as long as me." Peyton says.

"Lets see," Brooke begins. "I think I'll get a Swedish massage, soak in a mud bath, get my nails done, get a wax, and cut and color my hair."

"Wow." Peyton says. "Lucas is in for a treat."

Brooke laughs and playfully hits Peyton's arm.

"I'm doing this for myself." Brooke tells her. "But I do love watching Lucas get turned on when I come home looking all cute and pretty." Brooke winks.

Peyton begins rummaging through her purse.

"Oh, shoot." Peyton says. "I think I left my credit card in the car. Hold on. I'll meet you in there."

"Uh," Brooke begins. "You don't _need _your credit card, Missy. This Day Spa day is on yours truly."

"Brooke," Peyton begins. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Brooke replies, as they walk up to the spa's entrance. "Now lets go in and begin the pampering."

"OK." Peyton smiles, as she puts her arm around Brooke.

Brooke and Peyton walk in the door and see a blond, female receptionist at the front desk. The blond woman looks up at Brooke and Peyton, getting a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, my God." The blond lady says, standing up. "_Brooke? Peyton_?"

The lady walks out from behind the front desk to approach Brooke and Peyton. Brooke and Peyton came to realization of who it is.

"_Shelly_?" Brooke asks, surprised now too.

"Yeah!" Shelly, the blond lady, replies. "Oh, my God. It's been so long. What a coincidence this is."

"You work here?" Peyton asks. "That's so cool."

"I'm actually the assistant manager." Shelly replies. "My receptionist actually called in sick so I'm running the front desk today."

"This is so cool that we run into you like this." Brooke says.

"Well," Shelly begins. "What are you two doing these days?"

"I'm actually president of my own fashion line." Brooke smiles. "You remember _Clothes Over Bro's_. My main store is in New York, but I opened a smaller one up right in Tree Hill. You know where _Karen's Cafe _used to be?"

"Oh, yeah." Shelly says. "Glad to see you've made it big."

"And Peyton here was settled in L.A. for awhile." Brooke says. "She moved back to Tree Hill, like, what, two years ago. Now she owns her own night club, signs with popular and starter-up bands, and currently I believe she's working with one teenage girl who is damn good at singing."

"Wow." Shelly says. "That's awesome. So, did either of you get married since high school?"

Brooke and Peyton look at each other.

"Uh," Peyton begins. "I did. But the marriage ended last year. I was only married for seven months."

"Who was the lucky guy?" Shelly asks. "Anyone I knew from high school? Lucas Scott? Nathan Scott? Oh, it was that Jake guy, right?"

"It was Lucas." Peyton replies. "We're friends now, though."

Shelly nods, turning to Brooke.

"Oh," Brooke begins. "I haven't been married, but I have been proposed to, by...'that Jake guy.'"

"Interesting." Shelly says. "So, are you seeing anybody?"

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "Lucas Scott."

Shelly looks back and forth between Peyton and Brooke.

"Oh." Shelly says. "Well, congratulations."

"I'm actually dating Skills right now." Peyton says. "Remember him? From the Ravens."

"Oh, yeah." Shelly says. "He was hot. Boy, you girls have really shaken things up since high school."

Brooke and Peyton chuckle.

"Oh," Shelly begins. "Have you guys heard from Mouth?"

"Uh," Brooke begins. "Yeah. We actually just went to his wedding earlier this year. He moved to California with his wife. Her name's Sarah."

"Oh." Shelly replies, disappointed. "Well, so, what spa treatments were you two interested in today? I'll give you a discount for _everything_."

Brooke and Peyton smile.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' room. Lucas is typing, as he sits at his desk. Olivia walks in from his side bedroom door.

"How's the writing coming?" Olivia asks.

"Pretty good...I think." Lucas says. "I think I've found a way to do the story the producers want, while adding in little bits of what _I _want."

"I'm intrigued." Olivia says, sitting on Lucas' bed. "Do share."

"Well," Lucas begins. "The main story will be Lucas and Peyton meeting each other during their junior year and establishing that connection with them. But Lucas and Peyton need their own friends, right? And that's where the characters Haley, Nathan, Brooke will come in. They're going to be side characters in the script, and won't get their own story line, but still...it's better than not having them in at all."

"Awesome." Olivia replies. "So, what part in the script have you written up to?"

"Lucas and Peyton just kissed for the first time." Lucas tells her. "But Peyton got scared of the committment thing with Lucas and ditches him. He then seeks Brooke for comfort."

"Sounds good." Olivia says. "And so it sounds like there will be some Brucas in the script, too. So if anybody watching the movie doesn't like Lucas and Peyton, there's always some Brucas to fall back on."

"I never thought to combine our names like that," Lucas begins. "But whatever. Creative. Although you didn't do one for Lucas and Peyton."

"Oh, hm." Olivia thinks. "Oh, how about Pucas?" Olivia pauses. "Oh, no, wait. That sounds like throwing up."

"Well, then that name might be appropriate for the real-life Lucas and Peyton." Lucas says.

"Aw." Olivia says, giving him a look.

"Kidding." Lucas says. "_Kind of_."

"No, really." Olivia says, thinking. "How about..._oh_...Leyton. Just take away the P and add the first letter of your name and there you go. It sounds so peaceful and calm. _Leyton_."

"Hey." Lucas says. "What do you think of Naley?"

"Who's Naley?" Olivia asks, as she thinks for a moment. "_Oh_. Naley. _N_athan and _H_aley. Pretty good, Luke."

"Oh, I can't take the credit for that one." Lucas admits. "Brooke came up with it in high school, to show how destined they are."

"How cute." Olivia says. "I think Brooke and I have a lot in common."

"You did invite Leyton and Brucas." Lucas says.

"So," Olivia begins. "Let me read what you wrote since I last read it."

Lucas stands up, to let Olivia sit in his chair. Olivia sits down.

"Oh," Lucas begins. "Ravens versus Lions game is tonight at Lakeside. You coming with everyone to watch Nathan and Skills coach?"

"Wouldn't miss my brother's first game." Olivia smiles.

"Me either." Lucas adds.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Kitchen. Rachel is making some food to eat. Suddenly, Rachel hears the front door shut, and moments later Haley walks in the kitchen.

"Hi." Rachel says. "You want some soup?"

"No, thanks." Haley replies.

"How did the doctor's go?" Rachel asks. "Where's Nathan?"

"He went to work." Haley says. "And we'll have the results of my blood test in less than twenty-four hours."

"Awesome." Rachel says, crossing her fingers. "I'm wishing you the best."

"Thanks." Haley chuckles. "How's all of the paperwork coming along?"

"Well," Rachel begins. "It's funny that you mention that. Because I was going to ask if you wanted to come to my appointment today so I don't have to go alone. Actually, I was going to ask Nathan, but since he went to work...I'm asking you."

"Why do people always come to me for these things?" Haley asks, directing it to herself.

"I'm sorry, I can go alone." Rachel says. "I shouldn't of asked."

"No, I--" Haley begins. "I'll go."

"Really?" Rachel asks, relieved.

"Yes." Haley nods.

"Oh thanks, Hales." Rachel smiles, giving Haley a hug.

Haley hugs back, kind of awkwardly.

"Sure." Haley replies.

**Cut To:**

Prima Day Spa. Back room. Brooke is laying on her back on the waxing table. Shelly is getting the wax and cloths ready. Peyton is sitting beside Brooke in a chair.

"So," Shelly begins. "Is this Sarah girl nice? How long did they date before he proposed?"

"Um," Brooke begins. "Six...seven months, I think."

"Oh." Shelly replies.

"Yeah." Peyton says. "Finding out Mouth was getting married was really hard on Brooke, wasn't it?" Peyton asks in a teasing/playful way.

Brooke gives Peyton a look.

"Oh," Shelly begins. "You guys were like best friends, huh? And then that girl Sarah comes along and hogs all of his time."

Peyton looks like she's trying to hold in laughter.

"Actually," Brooke begins to Peyton. "I'm just going to tell her. Shelly, Mouth and I were something of an..._item_, awhile ago."

"_What_?" Shelly asks. "Are you serious? When?"

"Like," Brooke begins. "A year and a half ago, I guess. We were only together for like a month."

"Well, this is surprising." Shelly admits. "Peyton, did you have a go-around with him, too? What about Haley?"

"Oh, no." Peyton says. "But you know who the three of us _did _have a go-around with?"

Brooke gives Peyton a look.

"Nathan Scott." Peyton replies, answering her own question.

"What girl _didn't _have a go-around with Nathan Scott?" Shelly asks, not too surprised.

Brooke gives Peyton a suspicious look.

"Brooke did twice." Peyton says.

"Are you saying..." Brooke begins, to Shelly. "You and Nathan..."

"I'm sure she was just saying Nathan has been with _a lot _of girls in his day." Peyton says.

"Yep." Shelly nods. "And I was one of them."

Now Brooke _and _Peyton give each other a surprised look.

"When..." Brooke begins. "_When_?"

"It was during the later part of junior year." Shelly says. "He was really depressed...about Haley moving, or leaving, or something."

"Wha---" Brooke begins, even more shocked now. "_What_?"

"Yeah." Peyton says. "I figured it was around the time Brooke slept with him in high school."

Shelly shakes her head.

"I totally remember that video tape of you guys." Shelly says. "Oh, my God. Anyway, it wasn't a big deal, and obviously it was _so _long ago. I was just like star-struck that _Nathan Scott_, the star player of the Ravens, was paying attention to _me_."

"Whoa, wait a second." Brooke says. "Senior year, you were doing that Clean Teens thing and told me you lost your virginity to some guy that past summer. But apparently you actually lost it to Nathan junior year before that summer?"

"I didn't lose my virginity to Nathan Scott," Shelly begins. "If you know what I mean."

"_Ooh_." Brooke and Peyton say at the same time, getting what she's implying.

"So, um," Shelly begins. "You and Mouth, huh?"

Brooke nods kind of awkwardly.

"Oh," Shelly begins. "Wax is all ready."

Shelly proceeds to spread some hot wax onto Brooke, and grabs a cloth. Brooke looks at Peyton nervously.

**Cut To:**

On the road, in a car. Rachel is driving. Nathan Jr. is in the back seat in a car seat. Haley is in the passenger seat.

"So," Rachel begins. "_If _you're pregnant, do you want it to be a girl or a boy?"

"Oh," Haley begins. "_Definitely _a girl. I've always wanted a daughter and, well, we already have a son."

"Does Nathan want a daughter, too?" Rachel asks.

Haley nods.

"Yeah," Haley begins. "He does."

"I know you guys will get a little girl." Rachel says.

"Well," Haley begins. "Like you said, _if _I'm pregnant."

"Oh, you are." Rachel says. "Nathan obviously doesn't have any problems with his swimmers. See baby in the back seat and the six-year-old at school right now."

Haley laughs.

"Hey," Haley begins/laughs. "You better watch it."

"So, seriously." Rachel says. "Thanks so much Hales, for coming with me. It's nice having a friend for support."

Haley smiles.

"You're welcome." Haley replies. "So, lets get some music in here. Little Nathan looks like he's about to fall asleep back there from all the silence in here."

Haley and Rachel laugh, as they turn on the radio.

**Cut To:  
**

Prima Day Spa. In a different room, closed door. There's two tubs in the middle of the room. Brooke and Peyton are in each of the tubs, taking a mud bath. The lights are dim with soft music playing. They both have their heads back with their eyes closed.

"Is this the life or what?" Brooke asks.

"So relaxing." Peyton replies. "Thanks again for treating us to this, B Davis."

"You have to pamper yourself _sometimes_." Brooke says. "Girls deserve a little pampering."

Peyton smiles/laughs, with a nod.

"Speaking of pampering," Brooke begins. "How is Skills treating you?"

"I'm glad he broke up with Alicia for me." Peyton admits. "And since Nathan, Lucas, and Skills aren't at odds anymore, I think Skills and I will have a shot of actually working out as a couple."

"Well, good." Brooke smiles. "You both deserve it."

Brooke reaches out her hand toward Peyton. Peyton reaches over and grabs Brooke hand.

"Thanks." Peyton replies.

"Most of all," Brooke begins. "You guys look so sexy together. Dark chocolate meets white chocolate." Brooke chuckles.

"You did not just say that." Peyton laughs.

"Well," Brooke begins. "It is a very..._me _thing to say, isn't it?"

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Gymnasium. Olivia is sitting on the bleachers, doing some homework. Nathan and Skills are on the sidelines, as they watch the team running sprints across the gym.

"Hey," Nathan begins to say to Olivia. "How's Lucas' script coming?"

"He's working on it right now in his office." Olivia says. "So far, it's really good. I'm loving Lucas and Peyton right now."

"Don't tell that to Brooke." Nathan warns her.

Olivia laughs.

"So," Skills begins. "How much of his life is Lucas going to include in this movie?"

"Well," Nathan begins. "_This _movie is just baed on his first book...so just two years of high school. Junior and senior year."

"Oh, good." Skills says. "So, he won't be writing all that stuff in that paints me in a bad light...like sleeping with Peyton behind his back."

Nathan laughs.

"Not in _this _movie." Nathan says. "But, uh, you know Dave did say he wants Lucas to make more movies, based on his second book, and soon-to-be third book."

"Crap." Skills replies.

"Don't worry, man." Nathan says. "He'll write you realistically. As a good friend."

"But you guys know that all the producers want Lucas to turn the script into a love story," Olivia begins. "With Lucas and Peyton, right? So the movie will mainly be about that."

"I know," Nathan begins. "But he is still going to have all of us as characters in there, too."

"I want Will Smith to play me." Skills says/mentions.

Olivia and Nathan laugh. Nathan blows his whistle, signaling for the team to stop running. They all stop at once, bending over to catch their breath and proceed to walk to the water fountain.

"He may be too busy for this, man." Nathan tells Skills.

Olivia looks onto the court and sees Michael and Greg talking as they drink from the water fountain.

"Who's that?" Olivia asks. "The guy standing by the water fountain. Streaky blond hair."

"That's Michael." Nathan replies. "I told you about him."

"_That's _Michael?" Olivia asks. "He a senior?"

Nathan nods.

"He's cute." Olivia says.

Nathan and Skills glance at each other.

"You really are a Scott, aren't you?" Skills chuckles.

"And more than that," Nathan begins. "She really is Lucas' brother."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Olivia asks.

"Pining over a high school student is Lucas' thing." Nathan says.

"Oh, please." Olivia says. "I'm so not pining. Kind of a strong word to use to describe an attraction, don't you think?"

"She's even defensive like Lucas." Nathan laughs.

"Don't get mad, get even." Olivia says to herself.

"Oh, we're just playing with you." Nathan says. "If you want, I'll set you up with him. You're not that much older than him."

"Are you serious?" Olivia asks. "You don't mind your friend slash student going out with your sister?"

"Michael's a good guy." Nathan says. "He would treat you right."

"OK." Olivia says. "_Maybe _I'll ask him out. But don't say _anything _about this to him. That would be so embarrassing."

"I believe that's my job as the older brother." Nathan jokes.

"You suck." Olivia says, sticking out her tongue. "I think I like Lucas more."

**Cut To:**

Court house. Judge's chamber/office. The judge is sitting at her desk, as Haley and Rachel are sitting in chairs in front of the desk. Nathan Jr. is in his stroller.

"So," The judge begins. "Tell me why you think you qualify for an annulment."

"Well," Rachel begins. "I've only been married for five months, and we --- my ex-husband and I --- don't have any assets to split up between us, so everything will be really simple."

"But you do have a baby with this man?" The judge asks Rachel, gesturing at Nathan Jr.

"Oh, no. No, no." Rachel says. "This is my baby, but not with my ex-husband. The father of this little guy is actually her _(Rachel points to Haley) _husband."

"How many times have you been married?" The judge asks. "And for the record, he isn't your ex-husband _yet_."

"Oh, just this once." Rachel replies. "I just slept with her husband two years ago, but we weren't together. It was just a one --- _(Rachel stops mid-sentence) _--- Well, you get it."

The judge sighs as she looks down for a moment, then look at Haley.

"And you're still married to this man who got another woman pregnant?" The judge asks, seeing Haley's wedding ring.

"Yes." Haley replies. "But when my husband and Rachel were..._together _that night, him and I weren't married or in a relationship at the time. We've actually gotten married a few times now."

"A few?" The judge asks.

"Three, to be exact." Haley clarifies.

"Oh, help me. And you're still so young." The judge says, turning back to Rachel. "Well, listen, based on what I've heard so far you definitely don't qualify for an annulment. But let me ask you this: Have you and _(The judge looks at some papers on her desk) _Mr. Lee lived in the same household for the entire five-month marriage?"

"Well, yes." Rachel replies. "But Mr. Lee himself has said the marriage itself was a mistake, so..."

"Mrs. Lee," The judge begins. "I'm afraid if you and Mr. Lee don't want to be married anymore, you're going to have to file for a divorce. I'm sorry, I'm not granting your annulment."

Rachel stands up.

"OK, number one," Rachel begins. "Don't call me _that_. I'm _not _Mrs. Lee. And number two..."

"You _are _Mrs. Lee, at the moment." The judge interrupts.

"And number two," Rachel begins. "This marriage lasted less than six months, Mr. Lee was not a father figure to my son, nor did he legally or otherwise adopt my son. I really don't understand why you won't ---"

"You've been living with this man under a legal marriage for five months." The judge says. "You've enjoyed the benefits of a legal married couple for five months. If now you want out of that marriage, you're going to have to do it the normal way. The way most everyone else has to do it in this country. File for divorce, ma'am. OK? Now have a great day."

"Lets go, Rachel." Haley says comfortingly, putting her hand on her arm.

"OK." Rachel says, turning and grabbing onto Nathan Jr.'s stroller.

"Thanks for your time." Haley says to the judge.

The judge nods and continues paper work. Haley and Rachel, with the baby, walk out.

**Cut To:**

Prima Day Spa. Brooke and Peyton exit through a door and walk into the main lobby of the spa. Shelly is sitting at the front desk on the phone.

"OK, then." Shelly says into the phone. "I have your massage booked for two-thirty on the twenty-sixth of this month. See you then. Bye." Shelly hangs up and looks at Peyton and Brooke. "How was the soak?"

"Oh, my God." Peyton replies.

"Ah-mazing." Brooke adds.

Shelly smiles and chuckles.

"I believe the haircuts are next." Shelly says. "Let me just go get Lauren and Annette from the back."

"K." Brooke replies.

Shelly goes into the back.

"Oh, I'm so excited." Peyton says. "We are going to knock Lucas and Skills off their feet when they see us tonight."

"I know." Brooke smiles.

Shelly walks out with two women behind her, Lauren and Annette.

"Peyton, you're with Annette." Shelly says. "And Brooke, you're with Lauren."

"Hi." Peyton smiles at Annette, as she sits in the chair. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Annette smiles. "Oh, actually, I prefer to be called Anna."

Peyton smiles, glaring at Brooke, who is sitting next to Peyton, with Lauren standing behind Brooke holding scissors.

"Of course you do." Peyton replies. "So, _Anna_, how long have you been cutting hair?"

**Cut To:**

Lucas' office (Lakeside High). Lucas is typing on his lap top, as Nathan walks into the door.

"That thing has become an extended body part for you lately." Nathan chuckles.

"Funny." Lucas replies. "Seriously, I'm actually writing a _screen play_. I'm so excited to see how it turns out."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that, actually." Nathan says. "Skills wants Will Smith to play him in the movie, with maybe Michael Jordan as his double for the basketball scenes. Think you can get them for that?"

"We'll see." Lucas says sarcastically. "I just spoke to Smith on the phone. He seems pretty busy."

Lucas and Nathan laugh.

"So," Lucas begins. "Out of curiosity, who do you want to play yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know." Nathan says. "Actually, Olivia and I were thinking about asking you if we could play ourselves in the movie. We're taking an Acting class at the university."

"Did you tell Olivia she was going to be in the movie?" Lucas asks. "Because this movie is centered around our high school days. You know, when we didn't know Olivia existed."

"Well," Nathan begins. "You can tweak the facts a little, right?"

Lucas laughs.

"I'll see what I can do." Lucas says. "But remember, the main premise for the movie is a love story between Lucas and Peyton."

"So I've heard." Nathan replies. "You know how Haley and I have been trying to...you know, have another baby?"

"Yeah." Lucas replies.

"She may be pregnant." Nathan says. "We found out this morning, went to the doctor's today, and we'll know for sure tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Nate, that's great." Lucas says, standing up and giving him a hug. "Congrats, man."

"Well," Nathan begins. "That may be a little premature to say, but hopefully you won't have to take it back."

"Have you thought about what you want the sex to be?" Lucas asks.

"We both want a little girl." Nathan replies.

Lucas smiles.

"Then you'll have the picture-perfect, cookie-cutter family." Lucas says. "Nice house, two kids, beautiful wife."

"Thanks." Nathan replies. "Actually, I already have that. Regardless of whether Haley is pregnant."

Lucas nods, with a smile.

"Well, hey man." Lucas says. "Getting back to the script, I'll let you read it when I'm done a few pages. Give me some feedback or something."

"You got it." Nathan nods. "I should be getting back to the gym. See you at the game tonight, Luke."

"Win it for the Lions, Nate." Lucas says.

"Never thought we would be cheering for a team other than the Ravens." Nathan admits, as he walks out.

Lucas chuckles and he begins to type again.

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT NIGHT ---**

Lakeside High. Boys' locker room. The team is standing around their lockers in uniform, as Nathan and Skills stand in front of them.

"Men," Nathan begins. "You've trained hard for this game. All of you. I just want to remind all of you that this is Mr. Taylor's first game back since the incident last season. And it's all of ours first game of the season. And for some of you, it's your first game _ever _at this school. Lets get out there, and show the Ravens what we're made of. Who's with me?"

All of the players cheer and chant as they get lined up. Michael turns to Greg behind him in the line.

"Get out there and impress Susie, man." Michael tells his brother. "I'll just be playing good for the team."

"What?" Greg asks. "You don't have any girls who are watching you to impress them?"

Michael shakes his head as he turns around and the team proceeds to walk out. Nathan and Skills stand there watching, waiting to follow the last player in the line out.

"You ready for this, man?" Nathan asks Skills.

"Yeah." Skills nods. "It's gonna be a good game."

Nathan smiles.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High gymnasium. The bleachers are filled with people. The gym is decorated for the game. Olivia sits in the middle of the bleachers, next to Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Rachel, Jamie, and Nathan Jr. Olivia watches as the team walks out onto the court, especially looking at Michael. Lucas notices.

"Got your eye on Michael?" Lucas asks.

Olivia smiles, embarrassingly.

"It's nothing." Olivia replies. "I mentioned to Nathan that I thought Michael was really cute. He said I should ask him out."

"He's in high school." Lucas reminds her.

"Nathan told me about Anna." Olivia says. "Girl you dated who was, like, five years younger than you. Besides, I'm only two years older than Michael."

"Dating Anna was a mistake because she was so much younger than me." Lucas tells her. "I learned from my mistake. And, as your older brother, it's my job to make sure you don't repeat those mistakes I made."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Olivia says.

"OK, really." Lucas says. "If you want to ask him out, it's your call. We haven't been actually siblings for that long, so...I just think it's not a good idea."

"Thanks for your opinion, big brother." Olivia says.

Lucas smiles and turns to Brooke.

"How was your day with Peyton, babe?" Lucas asks. "By the way, you're looking so beautiful."

"Thank you." Brooke replies. "And we had a lot of fun. Oh, do you remember Mouth's ex-girlfriend from high school --- Shelly?"

"The blond?" Lucas asks. "Who he lost his virginity to?"

"She's now the owner of Prima Day Spa." Brooke tells him.

"Oh, really?" Lucas asks. "Good for her."

"Yeah." Brooke says. "She was asking what Mouth was up to and everything. I think she may be into him still."

"Na, come on." Lucas says. "It's been over five years since they have dated. I'm sure she's over him."

"Oh, really?" Brooke asks. "Need I remind you all of us dated in high school, broke up, and are still in love now? See Naley and you and me."

"You mean," Lucas begins. "_Brucas_."

"What?" Brooke asks.

"You and me." Lucas says. "Lucas and Brooke. Brucas."

"Why why, so creative, Lucas Scott." Brooke says. "Is this for your movie thing or something?"

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "Olivia actually thought of it."

"I'm cool like that." Olivia brags, jokingly.

"Oh, Peyton, she made one for us, too." Lucas says, looking over at Peyton. "_Leyton_."

Peyton laughs, looking over at Olivia.

"Nice, girl." Peyton says. "How about for me and Skills?"

"Hm." Olivia thinks. "Skillston. Or...Pills."

Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas laugh. Suddenly, Lucas' cell phone rings. He looks at it.

"It's Dave." Lucas says. "I'll take this outside. I'll be right back."

"Oh, Uncle Lucas." Jamie says. "Can I come with you? I'm really, really hot in here."

"Sure, buddy." Lucas laughs.

"Stay close to Uncle Lucas, k, Jamie?" Haley asks.

"OK, mama!" Jamie says.

Lucas answers his cell phone, as he and Jamie walk to the steps of the bleachers to go down.

"Hey, Dave." Lucas says. "Let me get in a quieter area. Hold on."

Lucas takes Jamie's hand as they proceed down the bleachers.

**Cut To:**

Outside Lakeside High gymnasium. Lucas and Jamie walk out. Lucas puts his phone to his ear again.

"Hey, Dave." Lucas says. "Sorry about that. I'm at a basketball game. I had to go outside."

"For the Ravens?" Dave asks.

"For the team my brother coaches." Lucas tells him. "Lakeside Lions. They are playing the Ravens, though."

"Oh, awesome." Dave says. "It's so cool you still go to those games."

Jamie stands there on the sidewalk, as he gets out a little rubber ball from his jean's pocket and starts bouncing it up and down.

"So," Lucas begins. "What's up, man?"

"I got good news, Luke." Dave says. "I talked to the producers about the script, and after a lot of talking to them and playing some hard ball, I got them to agree to..."

Lucas listens, and a moment later smiles happily.

"That's so _great_, man." Lucas says, as he turns toward the school's building, away from Jamie, in excitement. "Thank you so much."

Jamie bounces the little ball on the ground, and it hops off the sidewalk and into the street.

"Oh, no." Jamie says to himself.

Jamie turns to Lucas, and sees he is still facing the building, talking. Jamie looks out at the ball sitting in the middle of the street/parking lot. Jamie slowly edges himself to the edge of the street, and then quickly darts out into the street where the ball is. Suddenly, as Jamie picks up the ball, head lights flash in his face, and a pick-up truck with a young guy and girl come speeding toward him. Lucas randomly turns around and sees.

"_Jamie_!" Lucas shouts, throwing down his phone.

**Cut To:**

Inside gymnasium. Nathan and Skills are talking, watching the game.

"Oh," Skills begins. "They're playing so good right now. I told you this was going to be a good game."

"Michael and Greg are really focused out there." Nathan adds, happily.

Suddenly, the sound of an ambulance siren is heard from outside. Skills looks over at Nathan.

"You hear that?" Skills asks.

"It sounds like it's just outside." Nathan says, looking up at the bleachers. "Where did Lucas and Jamie go?"

Nathan looks concerned. Suddenly, Nathan receives a text message on his phone. It says, "_Nathan come outside, quick. Jamie's hurt._"

"Oh, my God!" Nathan says, as he panically waves down Haley and the rest.

They all run down to Nathan and Skills.

**Cut To:**

Outside gymnasium. There's an ambulance with the back doors opened and light flashing. The paramedics are putting Jamie, who is laying on a gurney, into the ambulance. Lucas stands there directly in front of the back of the ambulance, panicked and scared. Suddenly, Nathan, Haley, Rachel (holding Nathan Jr.), Brooke, Skills and Peyton run outside through the doors.

"What the hell happened?" Nathan asks, panicked.

"He got hit by a car." Lucas says. "It was going fast and I guess they didn't see him."

"Are you the father?" One of the paramedics asks Nathan.

"Yes!" Nathan says.

"Come in the back with us." The paramedic says. "Bring your wife if she's one of these four ladies. The rest of you will have to meet us at the hospital another way."

Nathan and Haley rush into the ambulance with the paramedic and Jamie. The doors close, and the ambulance proceeds to drive off. Peyton stands there comforted by Skills, Lucas and Brooke hug comfortingly, Rachel stands there hugging little Nathan.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	53. Halloween Night

**Season 7. Chapter 7.09 (53). 'Halloween Night.'  
**

Nathan/Haley's house. Jamie's room. Rachel and Haley are standing smiling, looking at Jamie and Nathan Jr.

"Oh, my God." Rachel says. "Is that not the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

"It's definitely in the top three." Haley replies. "Oh, who am I kidding? It's so the _cutest_ thing ever."

Nathan Jr. is dressed up in a cowboy costume, and Jamie is dressed in a costume of _Mario _from _Nintendo Wii_.

"Are you excited to go trick-or-treating with your cousin, mommy, and aunt Rachel tonight?" Haley asks.

"Yes!" Jamie replies. "Nathan and I are gonna get so much candy!"

"Aw, yes you are." Rachel smiles, as she turns to Haley to whisper in her ear. "Thank God Halloween only comes once a year, right?"

"Oh, I know." Haley replies.

"So," Rachel begins. "Are you excited about going to the Halloween party with Nathan tonight, after we take the kids out?"

"Yeah, I am." Haley says. "It'll be fun."

"Oh," Rachel begins. "Hopefully your costumes are something sexy for the two of you."

Haley smiles and blushes.

"Actually," Haley begins. "We're doing something different this Halloween. We're picking out our own costumes and not telling each other who we are going as. Should be interesting tonight, huh?"

"Oh, definitely." Rachel replies. "Sounds scandalous. I like it." Rachel winks. "Maybe Nathan will be _Superman _this year."

"Then I'll be Lois Lane." Haley winks. "But, you know, I'm still sort of mad at him over the whole Shelly thing. But I guess I'm over it. I mean, it was a long time ago, right?"

"Right." Rachel nods. "I mean, who cares that Nathan has slept with your sister, Shelly, Brooke, me, and Peyton. He's in love with you. He's with you. That's what matters, right?"

Rachel starts to play with Jamie and Little Nathan, who had been busy playing in their costumes together.

"That's a lot of girls." Haley tells herself.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Hallway. Olivia is standing outside of the closed bathroom.

"Are you finished yet?" Olivia asks.

"This is so embarrassing." Nathan says from inside the bathroom. "I'm so not going in this."

"Oh, my God." Olivia says. "Trust me. Haley is going to freak when she sees you."

"Does 'freak' mean something good now?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah." Olivia replies.

"And I'm not even that much older than you." Nathan says. "How did I miss that one?"

"So," Olivia begins. "Come on out."

The door opens and Nathan steps out wearing a _Spider-Man _costume, with_out _the mask.

"See?" Nathan asks. "I look ridiculous."

"No." Olivia says. "Actually, this is _hot_."

"What did you just say, sister of mine?" Nathan asks.

"Oh, God, no." Olivia says, grossed out. "I meant the _costume _is hot. Not _you_. Ew. Oh, my God."

Olivia walks away into the kitchen.

"And just when I was getting used to having a sister." Nathan says to himself.

Nathan puts his _Spider-Man _mask on, lowers his head, and closes the bathroom door.

**END OF TEASER.**

Halloween store. Lucas and Brooke walk in together, holding hands.

"God," Brooke begins. "I can't believe we waited until Halloween Day to buy our costumes."

Lucas laughs.

"Take a look around, Brooke." Lucas says. "There's still plenty of costumes to choose from."

"I guess." Brooke shrugs. "Oh, so did you turn the script into Dave?"

"Yep." Lucas nods. "I'm really glad he convinced the producers to let me write the script as originally planned, and not turn it into _just_ a love story."

"It's really good, Luke." Brooke tells him. "I can't wait until it starts to get made."

"Oh, me either." Lucas says.

Lucas and Brooke begin to walk into the different isles of costumes.

"Oh, remember," Lucas begins. "We're not going to TRIC tonight. Nathan and Haley will be there, so we have to go to another party."

"Nathan is still mad at you?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "I thought the brotherly drama was over with now. I mean, it's been a month. I know I should have kept my eye on Jamie the whole time that night, but Jamie's fine now, and Nathan knows it was an accident. I don't know ---"

"You guys will work it out." Brooke comforts him.

"You know," Lucas begins. "I'm glad I didn't write in all of these fights Nathan and I have into the script. I'm not going to be one of those writers who constantly causes conflict between two characters by putting them in the middle of a fight."

Brooke is browsing some costumes.

"_Oh_!" Brooke says. "Look. We should totally be Tarzan and Jane."

"Uh, oh, yeah." Lucas says sarcastically.

"What?" Brooke asks. "You've been working out. Show off that manly chest, baby."

**Cut To:**

A different Halloween store. Greg, Susie, and Michael are browsing the costumes.

"So," Michael begins. "You guys have any idea what costumes you're looking for?"

"Not really." Susie says. "Just something really, really sexy."

"Oh," Michael begins. "I'm going to be sick."

"You really need a girlfriend, Mikey." Susie tells him. "Or at least a date to bring to this Halloween party."

"Where am I going to find a date on such short notice?" Michael asks.

"Well, gee," Susie begins. "I don't know. But if you started looking a couple of weeks ago..."

"Well," Greg begins. "You and Lucas' sister have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"You gotta be kidding." Michael says. "I'm so not asking out his _sister_. She's not into me. She's a college girl for God's sake."

"I don't know." Greg says sarcastically. "I think she finds you sexy."

Michael notices Greg looking through some costumes, which are hanging up.

"So, find anything good, man?" Michael asks.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Greg says excitedly. "Frylock and Shake!"

"Like I said," Susie begins sarcastically to Michael. "Something sexy."

"Oh, come on, babe." Greg says. "We gotta go as Frylock and Shake. That will be so funny."

"What about you, Mike?" Susie asks. "What are you going as?"

"Something that will turn on a really hot girl." Michael says. "Got any ideas?"

"For the hot girl or the costume?" Greg asks.

**Cut To:**

Halloween store. Lucas is waiting outside of a dressing room, as Brooke is getting changed inside.

"Come on, babe." Lucas says. "I want to see you in the costume."

"Hush hush." Brooke says. "Hold your horses. It'll be worth the wait. I promise."

"OK." Lucas replies.

Suddenly, Brooke opens the door and she is dressed in a _Jane _costume. Lucas looks turned on.

"Whoa." Lucas says. "..._Whoa_."

"So I guess you like it then." Brooke smiles.

"Do I ever." Lucas says, getting closer to her and giving her a kiss.

"Well, then," Brooke begins. "It's settled. Tarzan and Jane it is."

"Well, wait." Lucas says.

"What?" Brooke asks, confused. "Don't tell me you don't like this costume on me. I saw the look on your face when I came out. You haven't been that turned on since you saw me when I got back from the spa with Peyton."

Lucas chuckles.

"No, it's not that." Lucas says. "I'm _always _turned on by you, Brooke Davis. Which is why I'll like _any _costume you pick out. I don't know. I just think it would be fun if we picked out our own costumes, and surprised each other tonight."

"Where did you get that idea from?" Brooke asks.

"Nathan and Haley are doing that." Lucas replies.

"Oh." Brooke replies. "Well, that does sound like fun. And sexy. I'm totally down."

"I can't wait to see what you pick out." Lucas tells her.

Brooke smiles at him.

"OK." Brooke says. "Get out."

"What?" Lucas asks.

"I'm picking out my costume now." Brooke says. "You can't see it until tonight. You can go to that Halloween store on 5th street. Bye-bye."

Lucas chuckles.

"Remember," Lucas begins. "It has to be a surprise. Which means no Jane costume."

"Oh, baby." Brooke says. "If you thought Jane was sexy, wait until you see what I'll be wearing tonight."

Lucas looks like he's about to kiss her. Brooke puts up her finger to block his lips from her own.

"Oh, no no." Brooke says. "None of that. You have to go pick out your costume, and let me pick out mine."

"Fine." Lucas says, inching away from her. "But we took _my _car here, so _(Lucas holds up his car keys) _have fun getting a taxi." Lucas winks, as he turns toward the exit and opens the door.

"_Lucas Scott_!" Brooke yells to him.

Lucas walks out of the store.

"OK, that's it!" Brooke yells so maybe Lucas will hear her. "Just for that, I'm going as _Shrek _--- that ogre thing!"

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Kitchen. Olivia is looking inside of the fridge. Nathan walks into the kitchen and stops. Olivia grabs a bottled water, closes the fridge and then sees Nathan. They look at each other.

"Ew, ew, ew." Olivia says.

"OK." Nathan says. "Change of topic. What are you going to be for Halloween?"

"I don't know." Olivia shrugs. "A hillbilly?"

"Come on, seriously." Nathan says. "This may be the perfect opportunity for you to finally ask out Michael. You have spent enough time with him in the last month."

"I don't know." Olivia says. "I kind of think he only sees me as a friend. But I was thinking of going as..."

Suddenly, the front door opens. Nathan and Olivia both look toward the front door from the kitchen. Lucas walks into the kitchen and sees them.

"Oh." Lucas says. "Uh. Hi, Nate."

"Yeah." Nathan says. "Hi."

There's an awkward silence suddenly.

"Well," Nathan begins. "I should be getting to work. This doesn't count as a national holiday."

Nathan proceeds toward the kitchen back door, as Olivia stops him.

"Wait." Olivia says. "You guys _have to _work this thing out, OK? It's been a month. Come on. I can't stand to see you guys not talking."

"Olivia," Lucas begins. "This is just us in a nutshell. It's what we go through, and then we get passed it. Right, Nate?"

"You almost had my son killed, Luke." Nathan says. "It's not just going to pass."

Nathan walks out/exits. Olivia looks at Lucas sympathetically.

"Thanks for trying." Lucas tells her.

"Of course." Olivia says. "Sorry I wasn't more successful."

"The thing is," Lucas begins. "I understand why he is so mad. Losing a child is really hard, even coming close to that is really tough."

"Yeah." Olivia replies. "I can imagine."

"Only I don't have to just imagine." Lucas says, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Olivia sits down at the table with him.

"I'm listening." Olivia tells him.

"Peyton has been pregnant with my baby --- actually, _babies _--- before." Lucas says. "When we together. Only then she had a miscarriage."

"Oh, my God." Olivia says. "I'm so sorry. That's terrible."

"Losing two babies that I've never even seen or met was..._is _hard enough." Lucas says. "I can't imagine having and loving a child for over five years and almost losing him, and, on top of that, because of your brother. So, I understand how Nathan feels."

"I had no idea ---" Olivia begins. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know." Lucas says. "I'm sorry."

"Well," Olivia begins. "How about from this moment on we promise to be totally honest to each other about everything. And I plan to make the same promise to Nathan. And you should really think about making that promise with him, too."

"We've already made that promise." Lucas says. "But that's a totally different story. You know, in the interest of being completely honest, there's something else on my mind that I actually haven't told _anyone _about."

"Oh," Olivia begins. "Then make me feel special and share."

"Well, you know how Peyton is pregnant...again." Lucas says. "Honestly, I'm terrified at how _this_ pregnancy is going to turn out."

"That's totally understandable considering everything." Olivia tells him. "Have you told Peyton about how you feel?"

"No. I---" Lucas begins. "I'm afraid she'll think I'm blaming her again."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asks.

"When she had that miscarriage," Lucas begins. "I blamed her for it for a long time, because she kept working long hours even when I told her not to. I know it wasn't her fault now and I told her that a long time ago. I'm just afraid I'll end up making her feel bad, and make her feel like I'm saying she has bad maternal instincts."

"You're a good man, Luke." Olivia smiles. "I'm really glad you're my brother."

Lucas smiles, as Olivia and Lucas grab each other's hands.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Two people walk down the hall in _Frylock _and _Master Shake _costumes. Michael sees and approaches them.

"So," Michael begins. "You went with the cartoon characters."

"Aw, man!" Greg says in the Frylock costume. "I can't believe you knew it was us."

"You know that was me there when you said you wanted to go as Frylock and Shake, right?" Michael asks.

"So," Greg begins. "How do you like it, man?"

"It's funny." Michael replies. "And it _doesn't _make me sick. I love it."

"Are you kidding?" Susie asks. "Eat a shake and fries this big and I guarantee you _will _be sick."

Greg and Michael chuckle.

**Cut To:**

Jamie's school. Outside. Jamie and his peers are standing at a cross walk in their Halloween costumes, as their teacher and the assistant teacher stands with them. The school crossing guard is in the middle of the cross walk, holding up the 'STOP' sign.

"Come on, kids." The teacher says. "Time to cross. Jamie, I love your costume."

"Thank you." Jamie replies, as he steps down off of the curb, and notices a car to the left of him, which is stopping at the light. Jamie looks scared.

**Flashback. About a month prior:**

Lakeside High. Night. Lucas is facing toward the school on his cell phone. Jamie steps off the curb, going toward his ball in the middle of the street. Moments later, Jamie sees headlights shining in his face.

**/End of Flashback. Present Time:**

Jamie is just off the curb, as his peers are right in front of him.

"_No_!" Jamie yells. "I can't cross!"

Jamie's teachers and peers look behind them, confused, as Jamie runs back onto the side walk and onto the grass.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Rachel and Haley walk in the house, holding Nathan Jr.

"That was really good." Rachel says.

"I told ya." Haley replies. "Best diner in town."

"Hell," Rachel begins. "Best diner in the _state_."

Haley chuckles, as she and Rachel walk into the kitchen. Haley gets two bottled waters out, handing one to Rachel.

"Thanks." Rachel replies, opening the bottle.

"So," Haley begins. "Now that Jamie's not here, we can up the conversation to PG-13 status."

"Little Nathan's here though." Rachel says.

"He's too young to know." Haley says. "So, how's that divorce coming along?"

"Well," Rachel begins. "One of my friends from the modeling agency delivered the papers to him. I'm just waiting on him to sign them and send them in."

Haley nods.

**Cut To:**

Cooper's house. Family room area. Cooper is sleeping on his couch, as a woman is sleeping next to him with her arm over his chest. There's beer and pizza bottles on the floor. Suddenly, the woman moves her head over and wakes up, nudging on Cooper.

"What is it, Rac ---" Cooper begins rubbing his eyes, and then stopping mid-way. Cooper closes his eyes, pinching the very top of his nose, between his eyes. "Oh...got any Aspirin?"

"This is _your _place." The woman says, sitting up.

"Well," Cooper begins. "Do we?"

The woman rolls her eyes, standing up as she grabs the pizza box off the floor. She then grabs another pizza box sitting on a table in front of the couch, and sees some papers that were underneath the box.

"What are these?" The woman asks.

"Is it pills?" Cooper asks.

"No." The woman replies, picking up the papers and reading them. "Oh, my God. These are divorce serving papers. You're married?"

"Not after I sign those papers." Cooper replies.

"_Jerk_." The woman replies, throwing down the pizza boxes, and the papers on top of him. "I'm out of here."

The woman proceeds to exit out of the kitchen.

"Wait, honey ---" Cooper begins, as he sits up slowly, and looking behind him. He suddenly sees an aspirin bottle sitting on the floor below him. "_Yes_!" Cooper picks up the bottle and opens it.

After he takes the pills, he picks up the papers and reads them.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Gymnasium. Nathan and Skills are standing in the gym.

"We've had quite a season so far, huh, dog?" Skills asks.

"We have a good team this year." Nathan replies. "I see us definitely making post-season."

"Maybe we'll even win the state championship, too." Skills says.

"As long as we have Greg Conner on the team," Nathan begins. "That's a big possibility."

Skills nods. Suddenly, Greg and Susie walk in wearing their costumes. Michael is behind them.

"Who the hell is this?" Nathan asks.

"That's _Frylock _and _Master Shake_, dog!" Skills says.

"I'm guessing it's Greg and Susie since Michael is right behind them." Nathan says.

"We wanted to show you our costumes for tonight." Greg says. "What are you guys going to be?"

"_Spider-Man_, apparently." Nathan replies.

"That's awesome." Greg says. "So, Haley is going to be your Mary Jane?"

"That would be a hell of a coincidence." Nathan says. "I don't know. We're surprising each other with our costumes this year."

"What about you, Skills?" Michael asks.

"Peyton and I are going as fruit." Skills says.

"Very _scary_." Susie replies.

"You laugh now," Skills begins. "But we are so gonna win the costume contest at TRIC."

"Uh," Greg begins. "Doesn't _Peyton_, your girlfriend, own TRIC? Which mean she's the one hosting the costume party. Gee, I'd say you and your, uh, _girlfriend_ have quite the edge in winning tonight."

Skills and Nathan chuckle.

"No." Skills replies. "The winner is based on everyone's vote who attends. So whoever the winner may be, they will win fair and square."

"So," Michael begins. "Haley's going as Mary Jane, huh? She will make one hot Mary Jane Watson."

"Uh, Mike." Nathan says. "I already told you guys I don't know what Haley is dressing up as. Besides, I thought it was Greg who had the huge crush on her."

"_I _don't have a girlfriend right now, man!" Michael tells him.

Nathan, Skills, Greg, and Susie all laugh.

**Cut To:**

Halloween store. Peyton and Michelle walk in together.

"I feel like such a kid picking out a costume to wear for Halloween." Michelle says.

"Please," Peyton begins. "You're still young. _I'm _picking out costumes for my boyfriend and I and I'm five years older than you."

"So," Michelle begins. "Fruit, right? You and Skills are going as fruit?"

"Yeah." Peyton replies. "Help me pick out two fruits that go good together. Any suggestions?"

"Um," Michelle begins. "A banana...and an apple."

"How do those go together?" Peyton asks.

"They're both fruit." Michelle shrugs.

"OK," Peyton begins. "So which one should I be? The banana?"

"Really?" Michelle asks. "Don't you think the guy should be the banana? It just seems like a phallic symbol, you know?"

"Oh...my, you do need to get that head out of the gutter." Peyton tells her.

"_Don't _say head." Michelle says.

"_Anyway_," Peyton begins. "If Skills is the banana, then that means I'm the apple. And being a pregnant woman, I don't know how comfortable I feel going as an apple."

"Why don't you pick out different costumes then?" Michelle asks. "Go as something sexy. Think about it. This will be one of your last chances to dress up in something sexy for Skills."

"_Oh_." Peyton says, looking at a costume. "A sexy nurse would look good on me."

"Yes, it would." Michelle replies. "But then what would Skills be to match that? A surgeon?"

"Why not?" Peyton asks.

"A surgeon's costume isn't at all revealing." Michelle replies. "And with a chest like Skills', you gotta have something revealing."

"Which one of us is dating Skills again?" Peyton asks.

"You are." Michelle says. "Which is why you should want to chose something for Skills that doesn't cover him up too much."

"You have a point there." Peyton admits. "OK. What do you suggest?"

"Off the top of my head," Michelle begins. "A toga college boy, and a college party girl for you."

"Interesting." Peyton says. "I like the way you think, pervy girl."

Michelle smiles.

**Cut To:**

Jamie's school. Office. Rachel, holding Nathan Jr., walks in with Haley. They approach the receptionist's desk.

"Hi." Haley says to the receptionist. "I'm Haley Scott. The school called me saying there was a problem with my son, Jamie Scott."

"Oh, OK." The receptionist nods. "Yes, his teacher wanted to talk to you herself. I'll let her know you're here."

"Thank you." Haley replies.

Rachel and Haley step back from the desk to talk, while the receptionist calls Jamie's teacher.

"I wonder what the problem is." Haley says. "I mean, they said he wasn't hurt or anything like that, so what else could it be? He must have gotten in trouble."

"Not little sweet Jamie." Rachel says.

"Oh, uh-huh." Haley says. "That sweet little boy has used his hand as a pretend gun in school, _and _punched another kid on the playground. Don't be fooled by that face."

Rachel laughs.

"Like father, like son." Rachel says.

"And like Grandfather." Haley adds.

The receptionist hangs up the phone and looks toward Haley.

"Mrs. Scott," The receptionist begins. "Jamie's teacher, Ms. Delanoy, will be here shortly."

"OK." Haley replies. "Thanks."

Haley and Rachel sit down.

"So," Rachel begins. "Do you think Jamie punched a kid again?"

"Oh, I hope not." Haley says. "I don't think he would do that again. We made sure he learned his lesson the last time."

Suddenly, a woman walks in, and looks at Haley.

"Mrs. Scott?" The woman asks.

Haley stands up.

"Yes." Haley replies. "You must be Ms. Delanoy. This is my friend Rachel, and her son."

"Nice to meet you." Rachel says.

"So," Haley begins. "What seems to be the problem with Jamie? Is he in trouble?"

"No, not at all." Ms. Delanoy replies. "He's actually been really good lately. We're just...worried about him."

"Why?" Haley asks.

"He panicked earlier today when our class was crossing the street." Ms. Delanoy says. "He noticed a car that was stopped before the cross walk, and suddenly out of the blue he jets back to the sidewalk, seemingly scared. Has he shown behavior like this in the past?"

"No," Haley begins. "Not at all."

"Oh, wait." Ms. Delanoy says. "He was hit by a car about a month ago, when he was out of school for a week, wasn't he?"

"Yes." Haley replies. "So, you think that car accident, like, traumatized him?"

Ms. Delanoy nods.

**Cut To:**

Savannah, Georgia. Jake's house, Jenny's room. Jenny is dressed as as a sparkling princess. Nikki stands in front of her, putting on Jenny's crown.

"Oh, so cute." Nikki says, smiling. "We have to get your Dad in here."

"Lets take a picture of me in my costume, mommy." Jenny says.

"Oh, OK." Nikki replies. "I'll get the camera...and your Dad."

**Cut To:**

Savannah, Georgia. Jake's house. Kitchen. Jake is ironing a _Fred Flintstone _costume. Nikki walks in.

"Have you seen the digital camera?" Nikki asks. "Jenny wants to take a picture in her costume."

"In the china cabinet." Jake says. "Does she look cute in her costume?"

"Adorable." Nikki replies. "And let me just say, she has no problems with self-esteem."

Jake puts the iron down, and holds up his costume.

"Does this look ironed enough?" Jake asks.

"Mm hm." Nikki replies. "Oh, we're going to be the sexiest couple at this party tonight."

"Remember," Jake begins. "We're just two people going to have fun."

"Yeah, yeah." Nikki says. "Cuz you still _love _Brooke Davis."

"OK. Whatever." Jake says, with an eye roll. "Hey. Get me your _Wilma Flintstone _so I can iron it."

"OK." Nikki says. "But first, come back with me to Jenny's room. You need to be the picture-taker."

Nikki grabs the digital camera and proceeds to the exit of the kitchen. Jake follows.

"How come I never get to be in the pictures with Jenny?" Jake asks.

"Because we're mother and daughter." Nikki tells him.

"I really need a son." Jake says.

"Uh," Nikki begins. "_We're just two people going to have fun_." Nikki says, repeating Jake's words.

"Very funny." Jake says.

"Hey," Nikki begins. "Maybe Brooke is available for that." Nikki winks.

**Cut To:**

Savannah, Georgia. Jake's house. Jenny's room. Jenny is looking in the mirror as she is in her costume. Nikki and Jake walk in and sees.

"Honey," Jake begins to Jenny. "I'm _not _looking forward to your teenage years."

"Oh, I am." Jenny says. "Then I can drive, right, Daddy?"

"Oh, Lord." Jake says. "Help me."

"OK, honey." Nikki says to Jenny. "Pose with me. Daddy's gonna take our picture."

"Get ready, my two favorite girls." Jake says, holding out the camera.

Jenny and Nikki stand next to each other, smiling, as Nikki puts her arm around Jenny. Jake takes the picture.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Hallway. Lucas shuts the closet door, and as he does, Olivia comes walking down the hall.

"Hiding something from me?" Olivia asks him.

"Yes, actually." Lucas replies. "My Halloween costume."

"Newsflash." Olivia says. "I'm not Brooke. I am allowed to see it."

"Oh, but," Lucas begins. "Wouldn't it be so much more fun if you didn't until tonight?"

"But aren't you and Brooke going to a separate Halloween party as Nathan and everyone else?" Olivia asks.

"Wait." Lucas says. "You're going to the party at TRIC, instead of with Brooke and I?"

"Well," Olivia begins. "Only because more of everyone will be at the TRIC party. I'm sorry ---"

"So, you're basically siding with Nathan then." Lucas interrupts. "You think Jamie's accident was my fault."

"I didn't say that." Olivia replies.

"Yeah," Lucas begins. "But you do."

Olivia looks down.

"No, I ---" Olivia begins, and stops. "I thought you would understand that I just want to get to know my two brother's friends, and the majority of those friends will be at TRIC. I gotta say, it really hurts that you think I'm actually siding with Nathan about the accident."

"It just seems that way to me." Lucas says.

"Alright." Olivia replies, walking back to her bedroom.

Lucas sighs.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Nathan's office. Nathan is sitting at his desk writing on a piece of paper with a book opened. Suddenly, Haley walks into the room. Jamie is seen standing outside the office, in front of the office window. Haley closes the door.

"Hey." Haley greets Nathan. "We need to talk."

"OK." Nathan replies. "Why's Jamie out there?"

"Because we need to talk about _Jamie_." Haley says.

"Trouble in school again?" Nathan asks.

"Sort of." Haley replies. "His teacher says he hasn't been himself lately and has been showing signs of paranoia. They think he has been affected by the accident, and we should consider therapy."

"Therapy?" Nathan asks. "Absolutely not. He's six. He just needs time."

"And what if his anxiety with this just gets worse in time?" Haley asks. "They said if he doesn't get professional help ---"

"Who are they?" Nathan asks. "His teachers? His teachers who specialize in childhood education, _not _childhood psychology."

"That's right." Haley replies. "That's why they want us to take him to a psychologist. The school counselor said if we don't get Jamie help for this fear his anxiety could get worse and he could actually develop an anxiety disorder."

"Hales," Nathan begins. "Are you listening to yourself? Anxiety? You've got to be kidding me. He is six years old...he just went through a car accident, for God's sake. What do you expect him to be doing? Singing on the freaking clouds? What he needs is his parent's love and support, not to be shipped off to some strange shrink he doesn't even know, because his parents can't make him better themselves."

"Nathan," Haley begins. "We're _parents_, not professionals. We have and will continue to give him all of our love and support, but there's no shame in admitting some problems are too big for parents to handle and asking a professional for help. Why are you reacting like this? You have to stop letting your pride get in the way, and realize it doesn't make you a bad father for not being able to fix everything."

"My son does _not _need professional help," Nathan begins. "And that's final."

"Nathan ---" Haley begins.

"Haley," Nathan begins, interrupting. "I don't say this often to you because I strongly believe in an equal partnership, but with this issue I'm afraid I have to. I'm putting my foot down on this."

Haley just looks at him and walks out of his office, smiling at Jamie and grabbing his hand as she is outside the office. Jamie and Haley walk away.

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT EVENING ---**

Nathan/Haley's house. Nathan is in the full _Spider-Man _costume, mask included, as he walks out of his room. Suddenly, the door bell rings. Nathan goes and answers the door, and Cooper stands there.

"God," Cooper begins. "Tell me that's you, Nathan."

"It is." Nathan replies, taking off his mask.

"Careful." Cooper says, looking around. "You don't want to reveal your secret identity to _everyone_. I better come inside."

"What's going on, Coop?" Nathan asks, to the point.

"Is Rachel here?" Cooper asks.

"No." Nathan says. "She and Haley took the kids trick-or-treating. What's going on, Coop?"

"Can't an uncle just visit his nephew on Halloween?" Cooper asks.

Nathan puts his mask back on himself.

"My uncle is dead." Nathan says.

"OK. Ha ha. Good one." Cooper says. "Seriously, can we talk?"

Nathan sighs, taking off his mask again.

"You're lucky that _my _uncle is still alive." Nathan says. "Come in, man."

**Cut To:**

Outside, in a neighborhood. Haley and Rachel are walking around with Jamie in front of them, and Rachel pushing Nathan Jr. in a stroller.

"How much candy do you have in there so far, buddy boy?" Rachel asks Jamie.

"Not enough." Jamie replies. "Look! Lets go up to this house!"

"No, honey." Haley says. "Remember, only the houses with lights on."

Jamie sighs, and keeps on walking.

"So," Rachel begins, whispering. "You and Nathan had a fight?"

"Kind of, I guess." Haley says. "But I think it was more of a disagreement. I just don't see why he's so against taking Jamie to a specialist."

"Well," Rachel begins. "Going to shrinks does have a negative stigma in our society."

"There's no shame in admitting you need a shrink's ---" Haley stops. "---_Professional's _help. Or in his case, admitting his son may need that."

"Hales," Rachel begins. "Men just have this weird ego thing where they can't ask someone else for help. They want to fix everything themselves, and Nathan can't admit right now that he can't help Jamie."

"You know," Haley begins. "I still haven't confronted him that I'm still mad about him not ever telling me he slept with Shelly.

"Maybe you should." Rachel says. "Don't let this ruin Halloween for you guys. You still have a few hours before you need to go to TRIC. Make up with him."

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Kitchen. Cooper and Nathan are having a beer.

"Do you want to make up with her?" Nathan asks.

"No, I---" Cooper begins. "I never stopped loving her. It was never about that. And now she's angry with me and I'm out of her life for good, and now I realize I did something I never meant to do."

"What's that?" Nathan asks.

"Hurt her." Cooper replies.

"She'll be OK, man." Nathan says. "I mean, if this is about guilt, you don't have to feel it. She's doing fine."

"I'm glad." Cooper replies.

"How are _you _doing?" Nathan asks.

"Well," Cooper begins. "I'm back to living the wild, crazy single life."

"And that's what you wanted, right?" Nathan asks.

"I don't know what I _want _anymore, Nate." Cooper says. "I just know what I _don't _want."

**Cut To:**

Savannah, Georgia. Outside, neighborhood. Nikki, Jake, and Jenny stand walk up to a house, on the sidewalk.

"This looks like a nice house." Jake says. "Want us to go with you, honey?"

"_Mom_." Jenny says to Nikki. "Tell him to stop that."

Jenny proceeds to walk up to the house. Jake and Nikki smile.

"So," Jake begins. "When she goes out with Jessica in an hour, we'll go to our party."

"Mm hm." Nikki replies.

"We'll have fun." Jake says.

Just as Nikki nods, Jake puts his hand on the bottom of Nikki's back. Nikki looks surprised. Suddenly, Jenny walks back down to Jake and Nikki with her bag of candy.

"Well," Jenny begins. "Mom, Dad, come on. I have to have this bag full by the time I go out with Jessica and her mom. Don't just stand there."

"Just how much candy are you planning on getting tonight, anyway?" Jake asks curiously.

"Enough to last me until _next _Halloween." Jenny replies, skipping off, with Jake and Nikki following.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Bedroom. Lucas is in a pirate costume, looking at himself in the mirror.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Lucas says to himself in a _Johnny Depp _voice. "Brooke is gonna go crazy when she sees me." Lucas says in his own voice.

Suddenly the door bell rings.

"Right on time, Brooke Davis." Lucas says, exiting his bedroom.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Lucas answers the door, and Brooke stands there in a sexy nurse costume.

"Someone sick in here and in need of ---" Brooke begins, getting a look at his costume. "

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "Sick of Nathan and Olivia." Lucas turns around, walking away.

Brooke walks in and puts her hands on his shoulders from behind.

"You wanna talk about it, gorgeous?" Brooke asks. "Or...you could just let me prep you."

Lucas can't help but smile, and turns around, looking at Brooke.

"You're the sexiest nurse I've ever seen." Lucas says. "Whenever I go to the doctor's I always get a middle-aged, overweight nurse."

"That's because you've never been to Brooke Davis' office." Brooke tells him.

"Clearly." Lucas replies.

"So, seriously." Brooke says. "Why are you sick of Olivia? I thought things were going awesomely with her."

"Oh, they were." Lucas says. "They still are. We just got into a fight earlier."

"About what?" Brooke asks.

"She told me she's going to TRIC, where Nathan is going, instead of going with us." Lucas says. "I feel like she is choosing Nathan's side over mine."

"Luke," Brooke begins. "Do you know how hard I bet it was for her to decide which party to go to? I'm sure she knew whichever party she chose the other brother would feel like she was taking sides. It wasn't long ago that she met her two brothers --- I'm sure she doesn't want to upset either of you. You should go easy on her."

"I guess you're right." Lucas admits. "Thanks, Brooke."

"So," Brooke begins. "Nathan's still mad at you, huh?"

"Yup." Lucas nods.

"Luke," Brooke begins. "Do you think one of the reasons you assumed Olivia was taking sides is because that's what you're doing. I think a part of you takes Nathan's side. I think a part of you believes it's your fault for the accident."

"I am the one who was suppose to be watching him." Lucas says. "If I had been watching Jamie the entire time this wouldn't have happened."

"You have to let this go, Lucas." Brooke tells him. "You have to forgive yourself. If you don't forgive yourself, then how do you expect Nathan to?"

"I know." Lucas nods. "I'm trying."

"I know you are." Brooke says. "And, you know, I can help you with that."

"Yeah?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah," Brooke begins. "Because you're looking so incredibly sexy in that pirate costume and if I don't kiss you right now I'm gonna go crazy."

"Well," Lucas begins. "I wouldn't want you to go crazy."

Brooke suddenly begins to kiss Lucas on the lips, putting her hands on the sides of his head. Lucas grabs Brooke and kisses her back.

**Cut To:**

Outside, neighborhood. Rachel, carrying Nathan Jr., Haley, and Jamie are walking on the sidewalk.

"Last two streets, buddy, OK?" Haley asks.

"K, mama." Jamie replies.

"Yeah." Rachel says to Haley. "You have to get home and change into your costume."

"Hand buddy." Haley says to Jamie, reaching her arm below to him.

Jamie grabs onto her hand, as they approach the street.

"Look both ways." Haley says to Jamie. "All clear. Now we can cross."

As Haley steps onto the street, Jamie is about to step down but looks nervous and picks his foot back up.

"I can't!" Jamie says.

"Honey," Haley begins. "No cars are around us. It's OK."

"No, it's not!" Jamie says, scared, as he lets go of Haley's hand and turns around.

Haley looks at Rachel sympathetically.

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT NIGHT --- **

Nathan/Haley's apartment. Rachel, with Nathan Jr., walks in the door before Haley and Jamie.

"Hey." Haley says. "Can you help these guys sort their candy in the kitchen, while I go talk to Nathan?"

"Sure." Rachel replies/nods, as she takes Jamie's hand, while holding little Nathan. "Oh, Hales. Good luck."

"Thanks." Haley smiles/replies.

Rachel walks into the kitchen with the boys.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Master bedroom. Nathan is standing in front of the bed, with wet hair, sweat pants on, and no shirt. Suddenly, Haley walks in.

"Oh." Haley says, looking surprised to see him like that. "Talk about a pleasant surprise." Haley winks.

Nathan smiles.

"Hey, you." Nathan says, turning toward her.

Nathan and Haley are both silent for a moment, while suddenly they both look like they're about to say something.

"Listen ---" Nathan begins.

"Nathan ---" Haley begins, talking at the same time as Nathan began.

"Sorry." Nathan says. "You go first."

"No, it's OK." Haley tells him. "You can go first."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Nathan apologizes. "I didn't mean to come down on you so hard before. I know you just want what's best for Jamie, but so do I ---"

"I know you do." Haley says. "We both want what's best for him, we just have different visions of what exactly that is."

Nathan nods.

"Nathan," Haley begins. "I really believe with every motherly fiber in my bones that Jamie would benefit from seeing someone. He wouldn't even cross the street tonight with Rachel and I while we were out. But I do understand why you don't think he needs outside help, so I'm willing to talk this through as long as it takes for us to come to a mutual decision."

"OK." Nathan says. "We can talk about it some more." Nathan pauses. "But first can we go to the party at TRIC? Because I'm dying to see you in your costume."

"Not as much as I'm dying to see you in yours." Haley smiles.

"I really doubt that." Nathan says.

"OK," Haley begins. "I'll let you get into your costume."

Haley proceeds to turn to the bedroom door, but then turns back to Nathan.

"Oh, Nathan." Haley says. "I was just talking to Rachel about this and she thought I needed to tell you."

"OK." Nathan says.

"The whole Shelly thing has been on my mind lately." Haley says. "I know it shouldn't. That was a long time ago. I just hate how I'm always finding out you gave yourself away to yet another girl and it just reminds me how I'm not your only one. I really want to be your only one."

"Hales," Nathan begins. "We've been married for a long time, so I don't want to lie to you. When I was with Brooke, I was pretty in love with her. But she is the only other one. _Everyone _else were just one night stands, or a string of one night stands. But I promise you, Haley James Scott, you are the _only _girl who has _always _been in my heart no matter what. And you _always _will be. Always and forever."

Haley smiles brightly.

"Oh," Haley begins, moving closer to him. "You're so sexy, Nathan Scott. I love you so much."

Haley wraps her arms around Nathan's neck, as they both begin to kiss each other passionately. Nathan has his arms around Haley's waist.

"Always and forever." Haley says.

**Cut To:**

Outside. Club/party in Savannah, Georgia. Jake and Nikki get out of their car, as they are dressed up as _Fred Flintstone _and _Wilma Flintstone_. Jake begins walking close to Nikki.

"We are so gonna win the costume contest." Nikki says.

"As _Fred _and _Wilma?_" Jake asks. "Doubtful."

"You'll see." Nikki replies.

"Seriously," Jake begins. "I think people are going to vote for much cooler costumes, like a pirate, or _Spider-Man_."

Jake and Nikki show their I.D.'s to the club bouncer and then walk in the doors. As they enter, every looks over at them and begins clapping and cheering.

"Look everyone!" A random, drunk guy says. "Fred and Wilma are here! Woo hoo!"

Nikki looks over at Jake.

"See?" Nikki asks Jake. "Never doubt me."

**Cut To:**

TRIC. Inside. Music is playing, people in costumes are dancing, a band is playing. Nathan (as _Spider-Man_; mask on) is standing next to Haley (as _Joey _from _Dawson's Creek_).

"Hey, baby." Haley says to Nathan. "Can you keep that costume on all night?" Haley winks, as she runs her finger along Nathan's chest.

"Really?" Nathan asks. "You got a thing for _Spider-Man_? Or just Peter Parker?"

"Actually," Haley begins. "I have a thing for _you _dressed up in _that _costume."

"Even better." Nathan replies.

Nathan and Haley kiss. Suddenly, Olivia approaches Nathan and Haley...in a leather cat woman costume.

"Oh, big brother." Olivia says. "There's a bathroom right over there if you two need privacy."

"Olivia?" Nathan asks/chuckles. "Great costume."

"Yeah." Haley says. "I couldn't even tell it was you."

Olivia takes off her mask.

"Well, it is." Olivia says. "Hey, have you guys seen Michael?"

"He's somewhere around here." Nathan says. "A little hint: He's dressed as _Eminem_. He shaved his head, dyed it, and everything."

"That's hot." Olivia says. "Like, hot as in he's hot in that costume, not just the costume's hot."

"Funny." Nathan replies.

"Anyway," Olivia begins. "I'm gonna go find him. See ya, bro. Later, Hales."

Olivia walks away. Nathan and Haley begin to dance.

"She calls you bro now?" Haley asks.

"She's just one big jokester, you know that?" Nathan asks.

Haley laughs.

**Cut To:**

Outside of TRIC. Michael is sitting on the steps with a shaved head, and what hair he does have is dyed beach-blond. Suddenly, Olivia walks out the door, seeing Michael sitting on the steps.

"There you are." Olivia says, lightly kicking his back. "I've been looking all over for you."

"You found me." Michael says.

"Can I sit down?" Olivia asks.

"Sure." Michael replies.

"You know that the party's in there, right?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah." Michael replies. "And in there I don't have a date."

"What about out here?" Olivia asks.

"What?" Michael asks.

"You know," Olivia begins. "Nathan and Lucas seem to think we should go out on a date together."

"Greg and Susie think the same thing." Michael says.

"What do you think?" Olivia asks.

"I think you are definitely cute, and I love hanging out with you." Michael says. "But I'm in high school and you're in college. I know that college girls don't go for high school guys. Besides, I can't even get a _high school_ girl."

"You know," Olivia begins. "High school girls are really immature. They don't appreciate mature guys. But college girls do."

"You think I'm mature?" Michael asks.

"Yeah." Olivia replies. "You're totally an old soul. Sometimes you're even more mature than me. And honestly, you're really hot...and I'm really loving that buzz cut on you."

Michael grins.

"I'm loving that leather outfit on you." Michael admits.

"Actually," Olivia begins, putting on her mask. "I'm cat woman."

"You make a sexy cat woman." Michael tells her, as he looks down. "You know, cat woman was always my favorite villian."

"Eminem's my favorite boy singer." Olivia says.

As Olivia and Michael sit next to each other, looking into each other's eyes, the sound of music from inside is heard, and suddenly they lean into each other and kiss on the lips for several moments. Finally, they both smile and pull back an inch or two.

"Is Eminem really your favorite singer?" Michael asks.

"God no." Olivia admits.

Olivia laughs, with Michael, as they kiss again on the lips, putting their hands on each other's faces.

**Cut To:**

Random party in Tree Hill. Brooke and Lucas are dancing together in their costumes, as suddenly a guy in a prisioner costume comes up behind Brooke and pinches her butt. Brooke jumps, turning behind her.

"_Hey_!" Brooke says to the guy.

"What?" Lucas asks. "What did he do?"

"He pinched my butt!" Brooke says.

Lucas looks at the guy angrily.

"He did?" Lucas asks. "Hey, man. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, are you her boyfriend?" The guy asks. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know."

"So, what," Lucas begins. "If she was single then it would be OK?"

The guy shrugs. Lucas approaches him in a threatening manner.

"Listen, _punk_," Lucas begins. "You _don't _want to mess with me. So why don't you just apologize to my girlfriend and get the hell out of here, before I make it personal?"

"Whatever, dude." The guy says. "I'm not apologizing to no one." The guy looks at Brooke. "Hey. You know you liked it, baby. Don't lie."

Brooke looks disgusted.

"OK." Lucas says, grabbing the guy by his shirt. "I warned you. Now here's the consequence."

Lucas pulls back his fist, and suddenly Brooke grabs onto it.

"Luke, stop." Brooke says. "He's not worth it. Lets just go."

"Brooke," Lucas begins. "This idiot humiliated you in front of all these people. He needs to be taught a lesson."

"Luke, come on." Brooke says. "Look at yourself. You're better than this."

"Yeah, _Luke_." The guy says, taunting him. "You're better than this."

Lucas looks at him, and just pushes him onto the floor.

"You're lucky, pal." Lucas says, turning to Brooke. "OK. Lets go."

Brooke and Lucas walk away. The guy stands up, laughing, and walking back to his friends.

**Cut To:**

Outside the party. Brooke and Lucas walk out.

"Thanks for walking away from that jerk." Brooke says.

"Are you OK?" Lucas asks. "I can't believe some guys."

"I'm fine, babe." Brooke says, leaning onto him as they walk.

"Well, that sucked." Lucas says. "Where are we going to go now?"

Brooke shrugs.

"Well," Brooke begins. "We _could _go to TRIC."

Lucas gives her a look.

"Come on, Luke." Brooke says. "It's a big place. You don't have to talk to Nathan."

"OK. Fine." Lucas gives in. "You win."

"As usual." Brooke smiles.

Lucas chuckles, putting his arm around her.

**Cut To:**

Party/club in Savannah, Georgia. Jake and Nikki are slow dancing on the dance floor.

"This is nice, huh?" Nikki asks.

"Mm hm." Jake replies, wrapping his arms around Nikki while dancing.

"I told you we would win the contest." Nikki says.

"Uh huh." Jake replies.

"Is something on your mind?" Nikki asks.

"Just you." Jake tells her.

"Jake..." Nikki begins.

"Shut up, Nikki." Jake says, as he leans in to kiss her.

Nikki grabs the back of his head and kisses him. Jake grabs her head and kisses back.

**Cut To:**

TRIC. Inside. Party, dancing, music is still going on. Greg (_Frylock_) and Susie (_Master Shake_) are dancing together.

"Surprisingly," Susie begins. "This is the most romantic costume I've ever been in."

"Me too." Greg says.

"But I still get to pick our costumes next year." Susie says.

"Just shut up and dance with me." Greg tells her.

Susie smiles.

Over on another part of the dance floor, Nathan and Haley are dancing next to Peyton (_college party girl_) and Skills (_college toga/party guy_). Suddenly, Olivia and Michael walk toward Haley and Nathan, holding hands. Haley and Nathan notices.

"Are you two..." Nathan begins. "Are you?"

"We just kissed outside." Olivia smiles.

"And now we're going to dance." Michael adds.

"See ya guys." Olivia waves to them, and Peyton and Skills.

Olivia and Michael walk off.

"Well," Haley begins. "They'll make a cute couple."

"You wanna get a drink at the bar, babe?" Peyton asks Skills.

"Sure." Skills replies.

Peyton and Skills go to the bar.

Over by the entrance, Brooke and Lucas walk in.

"See?" Brooke asks. "I don't even see Nathan."

"No." Lucas says. "But I do see Olivia dancing with...Michael?" Lucas smiles. "Well, it's about time."

"Aw." Brooke says watching them. "How cute."

"Hey." Lucas says. "Excuse me one second."

Brooke nods. Lucas walks over to Olivia and Michael dancing.

"Sorry for interrupting..." Lucas begins.

"Oh, Luke." Olivia says. "Hey."

"Can I cut in?" Lucas asks.

"I don't dance with dudes, dude." Michael jokes.

"Funny." Lucas says.

Michael walks away. Lucas and Olivia start to dance.

"So," Olivia begins. "You came?"

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "It's a long story. So, you and Michael, huh?"

"Yeah, we actually just kissed." Olivia tells him.

"That's awesome." Lucas says. "I'm happy for you both."

Olivia smiles.

"So," Lucas begins. "I'm sorry I got so upset at you today."

"It's OK, Luke." Olivia says. "I understand things are rough with you and Nathan right now. We're siblings. We're meant to fight."

"That's just it." Lucas says. "I'm still getting used to having a sister. I mean, well having a sister so close to my age. It's just going to take a little more getting used to, and until I completely do, I may be a little crazy here and there."

Olivia smiles/laughs.

"Well, me too." Olivia admits. "So consider this my apology in advance."

"Will do." Lucas replies. "You know, Michael hasn't stopped looking at you since I cut in. I'll go tell him you're free again."

Olivia nods. They stop dancing.

"Luke," Olivia begins. "This was cool."

"What's that?" Lucas asks.

"This was our first fight as siblings." Olivia tells him. "Come on. It's like a rite of passage. I totally and completely feel like your sister now."

"Yeah, it was kind of cool." Lucas says. "Lets do it again sometime, huh?"

"Oh, you can count on it." Olivia says.

Lucas and Olivia laugh. Lucas walks back over to Michael.

"She's all yours, man." Lucas tells him. "Treat her good, or you'll have me to answer to."

"Count on it." Michael replies.

Lucas pats him on the back, then Michael walks back over to Olivia.

Over on another part of the dance floor, Susie and Greg are dancing close to each other, as Susie has her head on Greg's shoulder.

"I'm so happy with you." Susie says. "This is perfect."

"I know. It is." Greg says. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Susie replies. "Promise me that you will never leave me."

"I promise." Greg says, as he holds Susie in his arms.

**Cut To:**

TRIC. Inside. Brooke is drinking some beer. Lucas walks up behind her.

"Hey, pretty girl." Lucas says, now standing next to her.

"Hey, you." Brooke says. "Took long enough. I was starting to look for a new boyfriend."

Lucas gasps jokingly, and then laughs. Lucas puts his arm around Brooke.

"You have me here again." Lucas says.

Brooke smiles. Suddenly, someone in a gorilla suit/costume approaches Lucas and Brooke.

"Can we help you?" Brooke asks.

The person take off their gorilla masks, and an older man's face is now seen. Brooke looks shocked.

"Oh, my God." Brooke says, angrily. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas looks confused. The man says nothing for a moment.

"Hello, sweetheart." The older man says.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	54. World's Worst Dad

**Season 7. Chapter 7.10 (54). 'World's Worst Dad.'**

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"How do you think it would feel to have an absentee father come back into your life after years of being, well, absent? What would you do? Let him back in your life with open arms? Or shut him out? Would you even give him a chance to explain himself?"_

Lucas' house. Kitchen. Lucas is grabbing a bottled water out of his refrigerator, as Brooke leans up against the counter top.

"He's your _Dad_." Lucas says. "You only get one, you know."

"I figured you of all people would understand not wanting your father in your life." Brooke says.

"Well," Lucas begins. "_Your _father didn't murder your uncle, or _anybody_."

"No," Brooke begins. "He only spent more time playing golf and spending my college money at the casinos than he did actually being a Dad to me. But, hey, I still should welcome him back into my life with open arms despite the fact I haven't even _heard _from him in over six years, right, Luke?"

"I'm just trying to help, OK?" Lucas asks. "You don't have to bite my head off."

"I'm not trying to bite off your head." Brooke says. "But you need to think before you say stuff. You're not the only one with a bad Dad, you know."

"I'm just saying," Lucas begins. "Maybe your Dad is really sorry he missed out on most of your life and is really trying to make up for lost time. What if you're the one who ends up with regrets if you at least don't hear him out?"

Brooke moans annoyingly.

"I _knew _I should have had this conversation with Nathan." Brooke says, as she begins walking out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asks.

"To _Nathan_'s!" Brooke yells back to him, as she walks to the front door, opens it, and shuts it behind her.

"Must be that time of month." Lucas says to himself, rolling his eyes, and drinking his water.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Kitchen. Nathan is making chocolate chip pancakes. The syrup, butter, and plates are on the counter next to him. Suddenly, Jamie comes running into the kitchen in his pajamas.

"Good morning, buddy." Nathan says. "You're up just in time to eat the pancakes I made for you and get on your bus."

"I don't wanna go to school, Daddy!" Jamie says. "I'm scared!"

"What are you afraid of, buddy?" Nathan asks, kneeling down to him.

"I had a bad dream!" Jamie says.

"Of your accident again?" Nathan asks.

Jamie nods his head frantically.

"Please don't make me go to school, Daddy!" Jamie says.

Nathan gives Jamie a hug.

"It's OK." Nathan says. "You can take the day off."

"OK." Jamie says, hugging Nathan back.

"How about you go make your bed," Nathan begins. "And then your pancakes will be ready."

Jamie nods, running back into his bedroom. Nathan stands in the kitchen entrance, looking in Jamie's direction.

"Haley was right." Nathan says. "He needs help."

**END OF TEASER.**

Nathan/Haley's house. The door bell rings, as Nathan walks to answer the door. He opens it and Brooke is standing there.

"Good morning, Brooke." Nathan greets her. "How's it going?"

"Pretty crappy, honestly." Brooke says.

"Let me guess," Nathan begins. "This is about your Dad's recent reappearance in your life."

Brooke nods, admittedly.

"And Lucas, too." Brooke adds.

"What about Lucas?" Nathan asks.

"We sort of got into a...thing just now." Brooke says. "He thinks I should give my Dad a chance, and I'm dead-set against letting him back in my life."

"And you got mad at him for thinking you should give your _Dad _a chance?" Nathan asks.

"Yes," Brooke begins. "Especially when he should understand what it's like to have a crappy Dad."

"True," Nathan begins. "But _your _Dad didn't kill anyone."

"That's what Nathan said." Brooke says. "What is it with Scott brothers? They can never get along, but they always seem to agree on everything."

Nathan chuckles.

"Look," Nathan begins. "The bottom line is he's your Dad so it's your choice whether you want to talk to him or not."

Brooke nods, contently.

"Thanks, Nate." Brooke smiles. "I knew I could count on you to tell me what I want to hear."

"Anytime, Brooke." Nathan says. "But seriously, can I ask why you're so against letting your Dad in?"

"Because he's _not _my Dad." Brooke replies.

Nathan nods, understanding.

"It's fine." Brooke says. "I mean, thanks for coming over and all, but I can handle this alone."

"Just as long as you know you don't _have _to handle this alone." Nathan says. "I'm here for you, Brooke. And I'm sure Lucas is, too."

"Actually," Brooke begins. "Lucas has been a little busy with Dave and the script to notice me and my problems."

Nathan looks at her sympathetically.

**Cut To:**

Diner. Dave and Lucas are talking while sitting at a booth. There is food in front of them on the table, with two sodas.

"Let me get this straight," Lucas begins. "You want Brooke to play Peyton in the movie, and Peyton to play Brooke?"

"Exactly." Dave replies. "It will make the movie the most authentic it can be. I mean who better to play these characters then the people who went through everything?"

"I totally agree." Lucas nods. "But why can't Peyton and Brooke play themselves? Who better to play Brooke then Brooke, and who better to play Peyton then Peyton?"

"I understand your point." Dave says. "But the only problem there is that real-life Peyton is pregnant. And I don't want Peyton in the movie to be pregnant."

"Well," Lucas begins. "If Peyton plays Brooke then that means movie Brooke will be pregnant. That doesn't fit, either."

"But we can make it work." Dave says. "Brooke was a little..._friendly _in high school, therefore her being pregnant would add some nice drama to the movie. Say, her baby ends up having some sort of disease and there you have Brooke's tearful and dramatic storyline. Audiences love stuff like that, Lucas."

"But that's _not _how it actually went." Lucas says. "You're trying to change the story!"

"Yeah." Dave nods. "Into a _movie_."

"So then you lied." Lucas says. "You said I could write this script how I wanted to. You said you loved it."

"And I do." Dave says. "Do I ever. But that doesn't mean it doesn't need _any _change. Look, Luke, I'm a professional in this business. I know what makes a successful script and ultimately a successful movie. Will you just trust me?"

Lucas stands up.

"Write up a list of changes you want in the script," Lucas begins. "And run it by me. I'll see from there."

Lucas takes a step forward, and then stops.

"Oh," Lucas begins. "I'll let you get the bill. Thanks for breakfast, Dave."

Lucas walks out. Dave gets out his wallet, rolling his eyes.

**Cut To:**

River court. Greg and Michael are playing basketball. Suddenly, Michael stops the ball with his hands, and bends over.

"Tired already?" Greg asks.

"We've been going at this since four a.m." Michael reminds him.

"Do you want to win the next game or not?" Greg asks.

"Give me a break, man." Michael says. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah." Greg nods. "Making out with a hot girl must be a real strain."

"Funny." Michael says. "Oh, no, wait..._not _funny."

"What's the problem now?" Greg asks. "You guys finally looked happy together the other night at the party."

"We haven't really spoken since." Michael says. "She has texted me, left me a few voicemails, I'm just not sure about it."

"Look," Greg begins. "You got Lucas and Nathan's blessings. What's stopping you this time from entering relationship land?"

"Senior year." Michael replies. "Do I really want to spend senior year in a relationship?"

"That was the plan, wasn't it?" Greg asks. "Get girls, have dates for all of the senior year functions. Prom, for instance. Oh, crap. Don't tell me you're into Susie again. I don't think I have the energy for a love triangle this year."

"No, of course not." Michael says. "And yeah, I want a girl for my senior year. But Olivia is a college girl. Don't college girls expect a certain amount of committment from a guy? I don't think I can offer that to her. To anyone."

"Just talk to her, will ya?" Greg asks. "She ain't that much older than us."

"OK." Michael nods, as he shoots the basketball into the net, and proceeds to walk off the court.

"Where are you going?" Greg asks.

"To talk to Olivia." Michael says. "Duh. Got short-term memory or something?"

"I didn't mean _now_." Greg says, as Michael keeps on walking away. "Damn, man. We need to practice!"

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Kitchen. Nathan and Brooke are sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"So," Brooke begins. "How are you liking the new house?"

"Haven't had much time to enjoy it honestly." Nathan admits. "With Jamie's accident, school, work --- it's been eating up most of mine and Haley's time."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Brooke says. "It's like Lucas and his script."

"Brooke," Nathan begins. "I know I'm not Lucas' biggest fan at the moment, but this is a huge opportunity for him. But if you really have been feeling neglected then tell him that. He loves you. He'd do anything for you, I know that."

Brooke nods, as she sips some of her coffee. Suddenly, Haley walks in the kitchen in a jogging suit.

"Oh, Brooke." Haley says, taking out the ear plugs to her iPod. "I didn't know you were here."

"How was your jog?" Nathan asks.

"Oh, fine." Haley says. "Everything OK, Brooke?"

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "I was just talking to Nathan about my...Dad."

"Oh." Haley replies, opening the refrigerator. "How are you doing with that, anyway?"

"I'm just ignoring him." Brooke admits. "But he's been calling me everyday, and yesterday he left me a voicemail saying he was staying at the Tree Hill Lodge Motel. He's really not giving up."

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Haley apologizes.

"Oh, Hales." Nathan says. "I almost forgot. I'm officially on-board with the psychologist thing."

"Really?" Haley asks. "OK. I'll make an appointment today. What changed your mind?"

"Oh, just Jamie being so afraid of his nightmare this morning that he refused to go to school." Nathan says.

"Poor guy." Brooke says sadly. "I bet he just needs a talk from his Auntie Brooke."

"Sorry." Nathan says. "I think this issue is bigger than getting a talk from 'Auntie' Brooke."

"Don't underestimate me, mister." Brooke says/jokes, pointing her finger at Nathan.

Nathan, Haley, and Brooke laugh.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Kitchen. Olivia is in her pajamas, with the radio on, and has a bowl of cereal in front of her --- untouched. She has her elbow on the table and her chin resting on her hand. Suddenly, Lucas walks in.

"Hey." Olivia says, turning her head.

"Why are you listening to this song?" Lucas asks. "It's so depressing."

"Then it's a good choice to reflect my current mood." Olivia tells him.

"I know what you mean." Lucas says, grabbing an apple, and sitting down across from her.

"Why are _you _depressed?" Olivia asks.

"Dave wants to make all of these changes to the script." Lucas says. "He wants Brooke and Peyton to play each other, because 'movie Peyton' can't be pregnant."

"Well," Olivia begins. "I think Brooke and Peyton will be so excited to have _any _part in the movie they won't care who they play."

"That's not the point." Lucas tells her. "I don't know. I'll figure it out, I guess. Anyway, why are you depressed?"

"Michael still hasn't returned any of my texts or calls." Olivia says, discouragingly. "I don't get it. We become so close for weeks and share this amazing kiss at the Halloween party...and then..._nothing_. It really seemed like we were becoming a couple. Why are guys such jerks?"

"It's in our genetic make-up." Lucas teases/chuckles. "Listen, guys - especially at Michael's age - are _terrified _of any form of committment. Being in his senior year makes it worse."

"So, what are you saying?" Olivia asks. "That I'm pursuing the wrong guy?"

"No." Lucas replies. "If you like him, pursue him. He'll come around. You just need to make it known to him what you want, and if he can't give that to you then you need to look elsewhere."

Olivia nods.

"OK." Olivia says. "I can do that."

Olivia begins to take a bite of her cereal, picking up her spoon with cereal and milk in it. Before she puts it in her mouth, she notices Lucas staring at her.

"What?" Olivia asks.

"Go make it known to him." Lucas tells her.

"Oh, you meant _now_?" Olivia asks.

"Yes." Lucas says. "Go!" Lucas chuckles.

"OK, OK." Olivia says, standing up. "But I gotta say, being so interested in your sister's love life is kind of weird." Olivia smirks.

"Hey," Lucas begins. "I've always had an opinion on my siblings dating life. You should have seen me when Nathan and Haley started dating."

"I can imagine." Olivia says. "K, wish me luck with Michael. Bye!"

"Olivia opens the door and proceeds to walk out.

"Good luck!" Lucas says, just as the door closes behind Olivia. Lucas laughs.

**Cut To:**

Diner. Dave is sitting at the counter, with no food or drinks in front of him. He is writing on a piece of paper. Suddenly, the waitress approaches him from the other side of the counter.

"You've been here for awhile, sir, without ordering anything." The waitress tells him. "If you're just going to sit there, I'm going to have to ask you to step out so new customer can come in."

"I'm a producer from L.A., sweet heart." Dave says to her. "I'm out here to make a movie with a client."

"Oh, my God." The waitress says. "That is so cool!"

"I've been checking you out all morning, honey." Dave says. "And you have such a pretty, unique face. And those eyes..._wow_. I could definitely use you as an extra in this movie I'm making. Let me stay here, give me your number, and I'll call you with an open spot for you in the movie. What do you say?"

"Oh, my God." The waitress says. "Are you serious?"

Dave nods, with a smile.

"OK, absolutely." The waitress says. "Here's my number."

The waitress writes her number down on a pad of paper and hands it to Dave.

"And my name is Sonia." The waitress adds. "Oh, my God. Thank you so much! This is amazing!"

"Sure." Dave says. "Oh, I could actually use some more coffee."

"Absolutely, sure." The waitress says.

Dave proceeds to get out his wallet.

"How much do I owe you for that?" Dave asks.

"Oh, no, sir." Sonia says. "It's on the house. It's on _me_. I'll be right back."

Dave smiles, putting his wallet away. Sonia turns around, running to the back.

"Maggie, Alex," Sonia yells into the kitchen. "I'm gonna be in a movie!"

"In your dreams." Dave says to himself, under his breath, as he continues to write.

**Close-Up of Dave's Paper: **"_-Haley and Lucas have a fling. -Brooke has HIV and finds out her baby will have it, too. -Nathan and Brooke get together._"

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Kitchen. Haley is on the phone, as Nathan watches her talk, as he drinks bottle of water.

"OK." Haley says into the phone. "Thank you very much, Dr. Connell. I'll see you later today. Bye-bye."

Haley hangs up the phone.

"All set?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah." Haley replies. "The appointment is for three o'clock this afternoon. I guess I will take Jamie. You have practice to get to."

"But you have class." Nathan says. "I can miss one practice. Besides, Skills will be there. And I have the day off from my college classes, so I mightaswell take him."

"You sure?" Haley asks. "OK, good. Thanks, babe."

"Did I answer somewhere in there?" Nathan chuckles.

"Sorry, babe." Haley says. "It's just you're a lot stronger than me. I don't think I could hold up in front of Jamie in the counselor's office."

"It's fine, Hales." Nathan says. "I really don't mind."

Suddenly, Brooke walks into the kitchen, holding Jamie's hand.

"Look, guys." Brooke says. "I got Jamie to come out of his room. I knew all he needed was his Auntie Brooke."

"Do you want to play _Wii _with me, Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asks, looking up at her.

"Sure, little guy." Brooke says. "That sounds like fun."

"Brooke," Haley begins. "You don't have to. I know you have a lot on your plate to think about."

"Oh, no. It's fine." Brooke says. "Playing with Jamie will actually _help _me."

"OK." Haley chuckles. "Oh, is Rachel still in bed?"

"Yeah." Jamie replies. "I don't think she's much of a morning person."

"I agree." Haley says to Jamie, turning to Nathan. "I'm gonna go see if she wants to get up yet, and then head to work."

Nathan nods, as Haley walks out of the kitchen.

"Come on, buddy." Brooke says to Jamie. "Set up the _Wii _and I'll be there in a sec."

"OK!" Jamie says, running to the TV/family room area.

"So," Brooke begins to Nathan. "I know that look. I _lived _with that look for two years. What do you want to tell me?"

"I was just thinking about your father." Nathan admits. "Have you decided whether you're going to visit him or not?"

"For now, yes, I've decided." Brooke nods. "And _for now _I'm not going to see him. He can stay in that motel forever for all I care."

Nathan nods.

"Alright." Nathan says. "And I'm behind your decision one-hundred percent."

"Thanks, Nate." Brooke says, giving him a hug. Nathan hugs back.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Outside. Michael is sitting at a bench beginning to collect his books to put them in his backpack. He zips up his bag, stands up, and turns toward the school building. Suddenly, Olivia runs up to him hitting him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh, hey." Michael says. "I've been looking for you all morning."

"So have I." Olivia says. "More or less. So, you've been wanting to talk to me, huh?"

"Yeah. I---" Michael begins. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you since our kiss."

"Why have you?" Olivia asks. "I mean, I thought that kiss meant we were finally officially a couple, and then you bail on me for some reason."

"Exactly." Michael nods. "I knew you would think like that."

"Think like what?" Olivia asks.

"That we were a couple." Michael says.

"I'm confused." Olivia admits. "Generally that's what happens when a guy and a girl spends a lot of time together, admit they like each other, and..._kiss_. High school kids are so crazy these days."

"True." Michael replies. "And I do want to be a couple. I want you to be my girlfriend. But I just assumed because you're in college you wanted all this committment from me. And I'm not ready to give you that."

"Well," Olivia begins. "I do only want to date you, and I don't want to date anyone else while I'm dating you. So if that's the kind of committment you're talking about then, yes, I do expect that from you. But if you mean the kind of committment where we discuss the future and marriage, then you have me all wrong. I'm not looking for that level. I just want to date you and have fun and kiss..._a lot_. You're a hell of a kisser."

"OK." Michael says. "Wow. Um --- I can do that. Yeah. For sure."

Olivia smiles.

"So," Olivia begins. "Are you going to finally stop ignoring and actually talk to me about your feelings?"

Michael nods.

"I promise." Michael replies.

"Then kiss me." Olivia tells him.

"Actually," Michael begins. "I'm already late for class. How about we kiss after?"

"Oh, no." Olivia shakes her head, putting her hands around his head. "We're going to kiss now. I guess you'll just have to deal with that."

"OK." Michael shrugs. "I'll try."

Olivia and Michael kiss in the middle of the quad area.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Kitchen. Lucas is making a sandwich as someone knocks on his kitchen door. He goes and answers it and it's Brooke's father standing there.

"Mr. Davis." Lucas says, surprised. "Brooke isn't here. And how did you find this place?"

"Don't be so modest, Lucas." Mr. Davis says. "You're a famous author of two books, soon to be three. The papparazzi must be knocking down your door daily."

Lucas gives him a look.

"The internet is a available tool." Mr. Davis says. "And these days every motel has free high-speed wifi internet."

"What do you want?" Lucas asks.

"I want to speak to my daughter." Mr. Davis says.

"I told you," Lucas begins. "She's not here."

"Come on, Lucas." Mr. Davis says. "Enough with the act. I know Brooke hid in a closet when I knocked on your door."

"Actually, sir," Lucas begins. "She was just talking about you this morning and I encouraged her to talk to you. _She _refused."

"Thanks for the support." Mr. Davis says. "I guess you're not the only one with fans."

"I just don't want to see Brooke have any regrets." Lucas says. "I know what it feels like to not have a chance to talk to your father ever again. _She _still has time."

"So, then," Mr. Davis begins. "We're on the same team. Get my daughter to talk to me. She already has my address. Your only job is to pursuade her."

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Lucas asks. "Brooke is a very independent girl. She isn't influenced easily."

"Kid," Mr. Davis begins. "I don't care _how _you do it. Buy her some expensive jewelry, maybe some sweet chocolate --- she does seem to be packing on the pounds, so maybe that's not the best idea."

Lucas looks surprised at what he is saying.

"Screw her for all I care." Mr. Davis adds. "Just pursuade her to see me somehow."

"You don't seem to be the biggest fan of your daughter." Lucas says. "So, why are you so desperate to see her? What is it, Mr. Davis? You recently have been diagnosed with cancer, right?"

Mr. Davis shakes his head at Lucas' tone.

"Because Brooke _was _diagnosed with cancer." Lucas says. "Two years ago. But she beat it, thank God. Now tell you what, _sir_, I'll keep trying to get Brooke to talk to you _if _you can honestly tell me you knew about that."

Mr. Davis says nothing, looking guilty.

"That's what I thought." Lucas says. "Now get off my property."

Lucas proceeds to close the door, and suddenly stops.

"Oh," Lucas begins. "Enjoy your _free _wifi internet."

Lucas closes the door the rest of the way. Mr. Davis walks away.

**Cut To:**

TRIC. Peyton's office. Peyton is looking at a picture of Skills, while she has paperwork laid out in front of her. Suddenly, Dave is seen standing behind Peyton in her opened doorway as he knocks on the door to let her know he is there. Peyton turns around in her chair and sees him. Dave steps in and sees the picture Peyton throw onto her desk.

"New boyfriend?" Dave asks.

"Boyfriend, yes." Peyton replies. "Not new."

"Aw, how sweet." Dave says. "But hopefully this guy sticks for you, because the way you go through guys you'll soon run out."

"What do you want, Dave?" Peyton asks. "Or did you just come by to mock me?"

"Oh, no, I'm on a mission." Dave says. "I would like you to deliver a message to your so-called client, Michelle Monaghan."

"You mean let a sweet girl like her get mixed up in a slim ball like you?" Peyton asks. "Now why would I do that to a good friend, and 'so-called client'?"

"You're trying to make her famous, no?" Dave asks. "Well, I'm here to help with that. And since I have a lot more connections and power than you do, I'd listen to what I have to say if I were you."

"God, you're a cocky jerk." Peyton says. "Talk."

"I'm interested in recruiting Ms. Monaghan for a part in your friend's and ex's upcoming movie." Dave tells her.

"Really?" Peyton asks.

Dave nods.

"She'll have a speaking and singing part," Dave begins. "So it'll be a great opportunity for her to really get her great voice heard."

"OK." Peyton nods. "I'll talk to her about it. What part do you want her for?"

"The part of Haley James Scott." Dave says.

"You do know that the actual Haley James Scott is probably available, right?" Peyton asks.

"Yes, but I want a fresh voice." Dave says. "And Michelle looks more the age of a 16 year old because, well, she's still a teenager."

"I'll talk to her about it a.s.a.p." Peyton says.

"Great." Dave says. "And get back to me just as quickly."

"K." Peyton nods, turning back around in her chair, facing her desk now.

Dave proceeds to walk toward the door.

"Oh," Dave begins. "How's the new beau feel about your getting knocked up by another guy?"

"He's fine with it." Peyton replies. "Thanks."

"Just so you know," Dave begins. "The 16, 17 year old Peyton in the movie can't be pregnant. Looks like Haley won't be the only one not playing herself."

Dave walks out. Peyton rolls her eyes, getting back to her work.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Hallway. Susie is by her lockers, as Michael walks by with a huge smile on his face.

"Whoa." Susie says, stopping him with her hand. "What's up with you?"

"I just made out with Olivia...again." Michael admits. "We're now officially a couple."

"Well, congratulations." Susie smiles. "I'm happy for you."

"This is great, huh?" Michael asks. "You and Greg, me and Olivia. Senior year couldn't be more perfect so far."

"I agree." Susie nods. "Speaking of Greg, have you seen him yet today?"

"Just this morning at the river court." Michael says. "He seemed pretty obsessive about practicing for the game. Why?"

"I want to tell him about the upcoming school dance." Susie says. "The Winter Ball."

"Oh, he should be pysched for that." Michael says. "Hey, I should ask Olivia to that."

"A college student going to a high school dance." Susie says. "Yeah, OK."

"What?" Michael asks. "The maximum age on a student's date is 21. Olivia is 20."

"Just made it." Susie tells him. "Well, good luck with that, boy. I'm gonna go find Greg."

"See ya." Michael says, as Susie walks away.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Kitchen. Lucas is sitting at the kitchen table typing on his laptop. Suddenly, a battery image pops up onto the screen.

"Damn." Lucas says to himself. "Left the charger in my bedroom."

Lucas stands up, closing his laptop screen.

"Damn." Lucas says to himself. "Those waters went right through me."

Lucas exits the kitchen. A moment later, Olivia walks into the kitchen through the door. She looks around, and then opens the refrigerator and grabs a bottled water. She then exits the kitchen and goes down the hall to her bedroom, which is the first bedroom in the hallway. She goes inside. A moment later, Lucas walks out of the bathroom, and proceeds to walk passed Olivia's bedroom. As he casually looks inside, he stops, sees her, and hides himself behind a wall, only peaking out a little. Lucas sees Olivia taking a pill and swallowing it, and then placing the bottled pills back in her drawer. Lucas quickly walks back into the bathroom. As Olivia walks out of her bedroom, Lucas again walks out of the bathroom to Olivia.

"Hey." Lucas says, as Olivia jumps a little bit.

"Oh, hey." Olivia says, startled. "I didn't know you were still home."

"I was in the bathroom." Lucas replies. "How did it go with Michael?"

"Oh my God, _awesome_." Olivia smiles. "We kissed in the middle of the quad. We're officially a couple now."

"Congratulations." Lucas says. "I'm so happy for you, little sis."

"Aw, thanks." Olivia replies.

Lucas and Olivia hug.

"Oh," Olivia begins. "You know what? I promised Michael I would let him take me out to lunch, so I should be heading back to the school. You wanna ride with me, mister counselor Scott?"

"Uh," Lucas begins. "I think I'll catch up on my own. I have to finish some work on my laptop. But tell me how it goes."

"K." Olivia says. "Bye bye!"

Olivia walks away and exits through the front door. Lucas suddenly turns and goes into Olivia's bedroom, opening the same drawer he saw her put her pills back into. Lucas takes out the bottle of pills and reads the label. On it he sees the word, _Hydrocortisone_. Lucas puts the pills back in the drawer, thinks for a moment, and then walks out of the room.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Gymnasium. Greg is inside alone shooting hoops, as Susie walks in the doors. Greg sees her, and holds the ball.

"Hey, baby." Greg smiles. "Aw, you came to cheer me on."

"You really want to win next game, huh?" Susie asks. "I heard you were practicing this morning at the river court."

"Yeah." Greg replies. "Why?"

"I'm sure you could use a break, though." Susie says. "That's why I took the liberty in buying us tickets for the Winter Ball dance tomorrow night."

"Uh," Greg begins awkwardly. "Baby, I can't go."

"Why not?" Susie asks.

"I have to practice." Greg says.

"You have to practice, tomorrow night, during the Winter Ball?" Susie asks.

"I'm sorry." Greg apologizes. "I'll give you the money you spent for both tickets."

"I don't care about the money." Susie says. "I just want to go to this dance with my boyfriend."

"They'll be other dances, alright?" Greg asks.

"No, there won't." Susie says. "Not really. Greg, this is our senior year. Everything that happens this year is a last."

"Including my chance to get a basketball scholarship and a free ride through college." Greg tells her. "Which, I think, is more important than one dance."

"What happened to the boy who would put everything aside to make me happy?" Susie asks.

"That boy was a sophomore, Susie." Greg tells her. "You said it yourself, we're seniors now. We have to get serious about our future and start thinking about colleges, instead of going to lame school dances."

"Lame school dances?" Susie asks. "It's those lame school dances that make everyone's senior year memorable forever. But, hey, if you don't care about that stuff, then ---"

"It's not like this is prom, OK?" Greg asks, interrupting. "It's just one dance. God. Why are you making such a big deal over this?"

Susie doesn't answer and remains quiet.

"You know, whatever." Susie says. "Maybe I'll just go with Michael, since you're obviously too busy for me."

Susie turns around and starts walking away.

"Is that suppose to make me jealous?" Greg asks. "So go with Michael, for all I care. Maybe I'll go, afterall --- with Olivia!"

Susie turns her head, giving him a quick look, and then walks out of the gym. Greg, in frustration, throws his basketball up at the basketball backboard.

"I hate winter dances!" Greg says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Counselor's office. Nathan is sitting in a chair in front of the counselor's desk. Jamie is sitting next to Nathan.

"Well, Jamie," The counselor begins. "You have done really well so far. You're quite the brave little boy."

"You hear that, son?" Nathan asks. "I'm proud of you, buddy."

"Thank you." Jamie replies.

"So," The counselor begins. "Mr. Scott, this is the portion of the session where I would like to speak to Jamie alone. There's coffee and bagels just outside my office. Help yourself to them."

"OK, sure." Nathan replies, standing up. "You gonna be alright alone, buddy?"

"Of course, Daddy." Jame replies with an eye roll. "I'm brave."

Nathan exits the room.

**Cut To:**

TRIC. Peyton's office. Peyton and Michelle are talking.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my!" Michelle repeats excitedly. "Are you kidding me? You better not be messing with me!"

Peyton laughs.

"I'm not." Peyton replies. "So, this may be a stupid question, but are you interested?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Michelle says quickly. "Oh, my God! Of course!"

"I'll tell Dave then..." Peyton begins. "A.S.A.P."

"Great." Michelle says. "So, are you excited to play yourself in the movie?"

"I'm not." Peyton says. "I mean, I don't think so. Dave said something about the 'movie Peyton' can't be pregnant, so guess that means I'm out or at least playing another part."

"That stinks." Michelle says. "Who else would you want to play?"

"I don't know actually." Peyton shrugs. "I guess ultimately that's Dave's decision."

"Oh God!" Michelle says. "I just realized this means I get to make out with Nathan!"

"Something Haley won't be too happy about." Peyton adds. "The real Haley."

Michelle laughs. Peyton's cell phone rings, and she looks down at the screen's caller I.D.

"It's Lucas." Peyton says. "Hold on. (Peyton answers her phone) Hi, what's up? Yeah, I'm ready. At TRIC. OK, bye."

Peyton hangs up the phone.

"What was that about?" Michelle asks.

"He's picking me up." Peyton replies. "We have a doctor's appointment for the baby."

**Cut To:**

Outside counselor's office. Nathan is slicing opened a bagel and has a cup of coffee on the table. His cell phone rings. He picks it up right away.

"Hello?" Nathan asks in the phone.

"It's me." Lucas replies. "You busy?"

"What do you want, Luke?" Nathan asks.

"I know you're still mad at me for something that isn't even my fault, but---" Lucas begins.

"You know that thing that so-called isn't even your fault?" Nathan asks. "Well, now my son is talking to a counselor because he's been having nightmares over it."

"What?" Lucas asks. "Is he OK?"

"What do you think?" Nathan asks. "Anyway, uh, nice talking to you. Bye."

"No, wait, man!" Lucas says. "I need to talk to you. It's about Olivia."

"What about her?" Nathan asks.

"I saw her taking some prescription pills and later on I looked at those pills." Lucas says. "I Googled the medication she's taking, Nate, and I found out it's taken for cancers and all these other diseases."

"Seriously?" Nathan asks. "So, she's been lying to us about having some kind of condition?"

"I guess so." Lucas replies.

"Did you talk to her about this?" Nathan asks.

"Not yet." Lucas says. "I wanted to mention it to you first."

"Well, thanks for telling me." Nathan says. "So, how do you think we should proceed?"

"You want to talk to her together?" Lucas asks.

"That might feel like an ambush." Nathan says. "Since you saw her with the pills, maybe you should be the one to call her on it. I'll talk to her about it after you do."

"OK." Lucas says. "Sounds like a game plan. Oh, hey, look. I just arrived at TRIC. I gotta go up and get Peyton. She has a doctor's appointment today."

"Alright." Nathan replies.

"Nate," Lucas begins. "Please tell me how it goes with Jamie."

"I'll see." Nathan says.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. GYmnasium. Greg is shooting hoops. Michael walks in.

"I got your text." Michael says.

"Thanks for coming." Greg says, as he throws the ball into the net.

"So what's up, bro?" Michael asks.

"Got in a fight with Susie." Greg says. "She brought up this dance this and I told her I couldn't go --- I needed to practice."

"And?" Michael asks.

"Apparently," Greg begins. "She's now going to the dance with you, and I'm going with Olivia."

"Uh, no." Michael says. "In fact, I just asked Olivia to the dance tomorrow night, and she said yes. Find your own date, man."

"That's just it." Greg says. "I don't want a date. I need to spend every waking moment practicing. But, of course, Susie's upset with me now."

"Look," Michael begins. "Can't you just spend two hours away from the ball and go to the dance with your girlfriend?"

"Not really." Greg says. "Look, winning is important to me, man. Because with winning comes scholarships. And scholarships mean I get to actually go to college. That's way more important than some stupid dance."

"I agree." Michael says. "But is it more important than your girlfriend?"

"That's not fair." Greg says.

"Sure it is." Michael says. "Look, do you know how much time it has taken both of you to finally be together and be happy, with no love triangles, school shootings, or moving out of town getting in the way? And you wanna chance ruining that so you can keep on obsessingly practice for a basketball game? Hey, man. Promise me that when she breaks up with you you'll be OK with me, Olivia, and Susie having a threesome."

"Whatever, man." Greg says. "I'm not gonna let a chick control me into doing whatever she wants."

"Well, then," Michael begins. "You're stronger than me."

Greg shoots another basket in.

"Hey." Michael says. "You would let Haley do whatever she wanted to you, right?"

"Hell yes." Greg replies.

**Cut To:**

Counselor's office. Nathan is sitting across from Dr. Connell. Jamie is not in the room.

"Mr. Scott," Dr. Connell begins. "Just from my professional and experienced opinion, I don't think Jamie's nightmares are a direct result of his accident."

"With all due respect," Nathan begins. "He's been afraid of cars close by and dreaming of being hit by one. What else could be the cause of his nightmares?"

"Your son tells me you and his Uncle Lucas aren't speaking anymore," Dr. Connell begins. "Something to do with you believing the accident was Lucas' fault?"

"That's correct." Nathan replies. "Why?"

"Mr. Scott," Dr. Connell begins. "Do you realize kids pick up on _everything _that goes on around them? Jamie sees what his accident has done to your relationship with his uncle. He hasn't seen his uncle as much or at all since the accident and he knows you are mad at his uncle for the accident. I gather Jamie feels guilty for the accident because it has torn his family apart from his uncle. He feels in his little head that it's his fault since if he never went out into that street he would have never been hit by that car, and therefore his uncle would still be coming around."

"A little too complex for a six year old's thinking, don't you think?" Nathan asks.

"Sure, Jamie could never put what he's feeling into those words." Dr. Connell says. "But it doesn't mean he isn't feeling guilt and therefore his mind is replaying that accident in his head. Jamie probably isn't even aware of his feelings. He just knows he's having bad dreams about the accident."

Nathan stands up, shaking his head.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Connell asks.

"I can't believe I'm paying for this crap." Nathan says. "His bad dreams are because of the accident itself. Not some underlying problem between me and his uncle."

"Mr. Scott," Dr. Connell begins. "I urge you to sit back down and ---"

"I'm getting my son from your receptionist and leaving your office immediately." Nathan says. "Freaking quack."

Nathan exits.

**Cut To:**

Doctor's office. Waiting room. Peyton and Lucas are sitting in two chairs next to each other.

"So," Peyton begins. "Dave came by to see me today."

"What did he want?" Lucas asks.

"He wanted to recruit Michelle for the part of Haley in your movie." Peyton says.

"What?" Lucas asks. "Why Michelle? Why not Haley?"

"I don't know." Peyton shrugs. "Something about wanting a fresh, young voice. I think he wants the age to be authentic."

"I'll talk to him about it." Lucas says.

"Um," Peyton begins. "I sort of already told Michelle about it and she's really psyched for it."

"You did what?" Lucas asks. "Peyton, you had no right to do that."

"He also doesn't want Peyton --- movie Peyton --- to be pregnant." Peyton says. "So looks like I'm playing somebody else."

"He already told me that." Lucas says. "He wants you to play Brooke and Brooke to play you."

"That oughta be interesting, huh?" Peyton asks.

"I guess." Lucas shrugs. "But it is just a movie."

"Based on a true story." Peyton adds.

"Oh, no." Lucas says. "Didn't you hear? Dave wants to change a lot of what happened."

"Like what?" Peyton asks.

"He wants Brooke --- played by you --- to be pregnant and her baby ends up having some sort of disease." Lucas says. "What kind of storyline is that? It didn't even happen."

"I don't know, it sounds pretty good." Peyton admits. "I would play it."

"It doesn't matter how it sounds." Lucas says. "The point is, that's not what really happened. So, you wouldn't have a problem with playing Brooke?"

"Are you kidding?" Peyton asks. "I'm just happy to be in the movie at all. I would play Mouth if Dave wanted me to."

"Well," Lucas begins. "I guess I overreacted with that. Maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing to give Brooke's character that storyline. So, how have you been doing?"

"Honestly," Peyton begins. "Been spending a lot of time in my office."

"Peyton," Lucas begins. "Don't work too hard..."

"I'm not." Peyton says. "I'm just spending a lot of time in my office. I make sure that I take it easy this time around."

"Peyton," Lucas begins. "You're going to do great with this pregnancy. You have great maternal instincts, and you're going to be a great mom."

"Cuz that worked out for me so well that last time, right?" Peyton asks.

"Hey, that wasn't your fault." Lucas says. "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about that for so long. I'm also sorry I got mad at you for having a thing with Dave."

"Thank you." Peyton replies.

"But Peyton, I promise you..." Lucas says. "In five or six months, we'll be back in that hospital room like before, and you'll give birth to a beautiful baby."

"That's my dream." Peyton smiles.

"But it's just a dream, right?" Lucas asks, with a wink. "It's my dream, too, baby."

"I can't wait." Peyton smiles.

A nurse steps out from her station, holding a clip board.

"Ms. Scott?" The nurse asks. "You're next."

Lucas helps Peyton up and they walk to the nurse.

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT EVENING ---**

Brooke's house. Brooke is walking down the stairs, to the foyer/front door, as the front door opens and Lucas and Peyton walk in.

"Hey, pretty girl." Lucas says to Brooke.

"Haven't seen you all day." Brooke folds her arms. "What have you been doing?"

"Peyton had a doctor's appointment," Lucas begins. "And then I bought her dinner. Why?"

"And calling your girlfriend to see how she was doing with her Dad back in town never dawned on you?" Brooke asks.

"I think I'm feeling a little tired." Peyton says suddenly. "I'm gonna go lay down. Thanks for dinner, Luke."

Peyton walks up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Now you're taking my best friend on dates?" Brooke asks. "Gee, it's high school all over again."

"Brooke," Lucas beigns. "You're acting irrational. I'm sorry, I should have called you. But when you stormed out this morning, I figured I'd give you space."

"I didn't need space, Lucas." Brooke says. "I needed someone to tell me that it was OK to not want to see my own Dad. I needed someone to tell me I wasn't a horrible person for not wanting to see him."

Lucas gestures his arms out to give Brooke a hug.

"Of course you aren't horrible for that, Brooke." Lucas says. "How could you think that?"

Brooke rejects Lucas' hug.

"I just needed someone to tell me that." Brooke says. "And Nathan did. At least he was there for me today."

"I've been busy with the script, and talking to Dave, and bringing Peyton to the doctor's, and ---" Lucas says. "I'm sorry. But I'm here to talk now."

"It seems like you care more about that script than you do me." Brooke says.

"That script is my work, Brooke." Lucas says. "I have deadlines to meet, and a very persistant producer who needs me to make those deadlines, and he doesn't give a rat's behind about my personal life."

"Well, do _you_?" Brooke asks. "Like I said, it seems like all you care about is that script and making Dave happy."

"I care about getting that script polished and making the changes Dave wants!" Lucas says. "I'll be making a lot of money for this, Brooke --- for _us_."

"Look around, Lucas." Brooke says. "We don't need more money. _I _need support right now!"

"It's not just about the money." Lucas says. "Producing this script is my dream. It would be nice if my girlfriend could understand my dream is coming true."

"It would be nice if I felt like I actually had a boyfriend!" Brooke says.

"You know what," Lucas begins. "I think I'm going to take your lead and walk out."

Lucas turns toward the door and opens it, and then looks back at Brooke.

"You have my total support, Brooke, if you don't want to see your Dad." Lucas tells her. "But did you ever think you're getting so upset because you feel guilty for not even finding out what he wants?"

Lucas exits.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Nathan and Haley are in the kitchen doing the dishes together.

"So," Haley begins. "You don't want to go back to Dr. Connell?"

"I told you, Hales." Nathan says. "The guy's a quack. I told you what he thought Jamie's problem was."

"It does make sense, Nathan." Haley admits. "And he is a professional, you know. Maybe you should give him more credibility."

"Hales," Nathan begins. "Jamie's nightmares are not from Lucas and I not talking."

"It could be from you guys not talking ever since the accident," Haley begins. "Which Jamie may feel is his fault. We need to make sure he knows the accident is not his fault. And speaking of you and Lucas not talking..."

"Don't go there." Nathan says.

"You know you're punishing him for something that is not his fault." Haley says. "He feels horrible about the accident, Nathan. OK? You're his brother. Act like it."

"I'll go and talk to him, alright?" Nathan asks. "He's talking to Olivia about the pills, so I'll talk to him after that."

"Oh, yeah." Haley says. "I wonder what she's taking those for."

"We'll find out tonight." Nathan says.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Olivia and Greg are sitting at the kitchen table, with cookies and milk in front of them.

"So," Greg begins. "I heard things are going pretty good with you and my brother."

"Yeah." Olivia replies. "They are. You have a great brother."

"At least one of us thinks so." Greg says. "Na. I'm just playing. He's cool."

"So," Olivia beigns. "Eat those up. You're an athlete. You need your energy."

Lucas walks in through the kitchen door/entrance.

"Oh, Greg." Lucas says. "I didn't know you'd be here. You here for Olivia?"

"No." Olivia says. "He was waiting for you. I'll let you two have a minute."

Olivia stands up and walks out of the kitchen.

"She made cookies, huh?" Lucas asks. "Ain't she a good cook?"

"Michael's a lucky guy." Greg says. "Anyway, I wanted to get your advice. I hear your the best counselor in this town."

Lucas laughs as he sits down.

"I'll try my best." Lucas says. "What's up?"

"It's about Susie." Greg says. "She wants me to go to this dance tomorrow night, but I told her I needed to practice for the next game every chance I had. She doesn't understand I need a basketball scholarship for college and I need to play perfect to get it. So she's upset with me now because I basically chose the game over her, I guess."

"Ah," Lucas says. "The land of women. Greg, women are very complex and needy individuals. They want their boyfriend's constant attention."

"You sound like you speak from experience." Greg says.

"Unfortunately, I do." Lucas says. "Brooke got mad at me tonight because I wasn't there for her much today, when she needed the support. But from my point of view, I figured she needed space because she storme out of my place this morning. Greg, listen to me very carfefully. Women want the opposite of what they say. Brooke didn't really want to leave and go talk to Nathan. She wanted me to follow her and give her support."

"So, what are you saying?" Greg asks. "Susie actually wants me to practice instead of going with her to the dance?"

"She admires you for thinking about your college education over everything else." Lucas says. "She just wishes it wasn't over her, too. It's a catch-22 thing."

"So, look." Greg says. "What the hell are you suggesting I do?"

"That's up to you." Lucas says. "But my advice? Practice for the game, Greg. Susie will get over you missing the dance, but at least she'll respect you for thinking about the scholarship and your education. If you go with her though, she'll think you're whipped and will cave into any of her needs. You do not want her thinking that. Women like men. Not little boys that they can manipulate."

"Alright." Greg says. "It's settled then. Man, girls are complicated."

"They only get worse after high school." Lucas tells him. "But listen, because you're skipping the dance, you should treat her out on a special date to show you still like romancing her."

"OK." Greg says. "I can do that. Alright. Thanks, man. This helped."

"Sure." Lucas nods. "Anyway, I have something important I need to discuss with Olivia..."

"Oh," Greg begins, standing up. "Say no more. I'll get out."

Lucas stands up.

"Good luck with everything." Lucas says.

"Thanks." Greg replies, as he exits the kitchen.

Olivia walks into the kitchen.

"That was very interesting advice you gave him." Olivia says. "Think it'll work?"

"Of course." Lucas says. "Well, since you were easedropping, I guess you know I have something to discuss with you."

"Mm-hm." Olivia nods. "Should I sit down for this?"

"Probably." Lucas replies.

Olivia sits down. Lucas remains standing.

"Do you remember that talk we had, about being honest with each other?" Lucas asks.

"Of course." Olivia replies.

"Would you like to tell me anything before I go on with this?" Lucas asks.

"Um," Olivia begins. "No. There's nothing to tell, Luke."

"OK, then." Lucas says. "You just disappointed me, little sis."

"How's that?" Olivia asks.

"Oh," Lucas begins. "I just realized my little sister's a liar."

Lucas puts his hand into his pocket and takes out Olivia's bottle of pills. Lucas sets the bottle onto the table in front of Olivia so she can see it. Olivia looks up at Lucas, as he stares back.

"Having cancer might be something your brothers would want to know about you," Lucas begins. "Don't you think?"

Lucas exits the kitchen through the back door.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel. Outside of closed door on the second floor balcony. Brooke approaches the door with number 52 labeled on it. She knocks. Her father answers the door moments later.

"Sweetheart," Mr. Davis begins. "You came. Thank you."

"One cup of coffee." Brooke says. "That's all I'm giving you to explain yourself."

Mr. Davis smiles.

**Cut To:**

River court. Lucas is sitting on the bench's table top, with his script in a folder sitting beside him on the table. Nathan walks up to him.

"So, you talked to Olivia about the pills?" Nathan asks.

"Not really." Lucas says. "I told her I know about them and told her she should've told us. I didn't stay long enough to hear her response."

"Maybe you should've." Nathan says. "But I probably wouldn't have, either. So, what are you doing out here?"

"Dave wants me to make all these changes to the script." Lucas says. "I needed to come out here and read it over to see if I could make those changes."

"That sucks." Nathan says. "I'm sorry."

"You know what else?" Lucas asks. "As I was reading the scipt over, I got kind of a nostalgic feeling. I was reminded of the relationship I had with my brother. How even during the worst times we still always had each other's backs. And now that changes because of an accident. I guess I needed to come out here to be reminded of that brotherly feeling again, when we actually had each other's backs no matter what."

"Lucas," Nathan begins. "That's my son that could have died. And why? Because you were too busy talking on the phone with Dave about your precious script to notice that my son went into the street in front of a car."

"It was an accident, Nathan!" Lucas says. "What don't you get about that? I care about that kid more than anything. I would have never forgiven myself if ---"

"What I get is my son could've died because of your movie!" Nathan says. "That's what I understand!"

"What are you saying, huh?" Lucas asks.

"It seems like you care more about that script than anything else!" Nathan tells him. "You know your girlfriend was over my house today because you weren't paying enough atention to her when she needed it most? And why? Because you were too busy with your freaking script!"

Lucas stands up in anger and frustration, grabbing his script with his hand.

"You think I care more about this than the people I love?" Lucas asks. "Is that what you think?"

"Lucas," Nathan begins. "Calm down."

"No!" Lucas says. "You actually believe that, don't you? Well, if I cared more about this script than you guys, then why would I do this... (?)"

Lucas runs toward the river/lake and throws his script far out into the water. He throws his arms up in the air and looks back at Nathan.

"There!" Lucas says. "You happy now?"

Lucas walks off the court, not waiting for a response.

**Cut To: Close-up of the script floating in the water, shown from above, as the water rushes over on top of the script.**

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	55. Come Together

**Season 7. Chapter 7.11 (55). 'Come Together.'**

Motel room. Brooke's father is standing by the bed putting on a shirt and his watch. He looks down at a picture sitting on the night stand of an eight-year-old brunette girl. He smiles.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Kitchen. Peyton and Brooke are eating cereal. Both girls are dressed nicely.

"Are you nervous?" Peyton asks.

"Not really." Brooke shrugs. "I just don't know what he wants."

"So," Peyton begins. "Are you curious?"

"Na." Brooke shrugs.

"OK." Peyton says. "Then, um, are you ---"

"I'm not anything." Brooke interrupts. "I'm just doing this so he'll leave me alone."

"Alright." Peyton nods. "Did you tell Lucas about this?"

"Lucas who?" Brooke asks. "Oh, you mean my supposed boyfriend who is too busy for me?"

Peyton looks down.

**Cut To:**

College university. Inside, hallway. Nathan is about to enter his classroom. Olivia walks up to him quickly, grabbing his arm.

"Nate," Olivia begins. "Did you get any of my calls last night?"

"No." Nathan replies, turning around. "Actually, I did. I just didn't answer any of them."

"I tried calling Lucas, but he wouldn't pick up, either." Olivia says. "I guess you know about the whole situation."

"Yes." Nathan replies. "Well, gotta get to class now."

"Wait, Nathan." Olivia says. "I'm really sorry for not telling you guys about the pills. I just didn't realize we had to disclose every single thing about ourselves to each other right away."

"I don't need to know whether you have ever traveled out of the country, or your favorite color," Nathan begins. "But a medical condition might have been nice to know about my sister."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Olivia says. "Just please let me explain, OK?"

"I should be getting to class -- sorry." Nathan says.

"We have the same class." Olivia says.

"Right," Nathan begins. "So you shouldn't want to be late, either."

Nathan walks in the classroom door, as Olivia sighs and follows him in.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Bedroom. Lucas is standing holding his cell phone to his ear. He begins talking.

"Hi, Dave." Lucas says. "It's Lucas. Yeah, I know we're suppose to meet soon, but I'm gonna be a few minutes late. Well, because I need to print out the script...again. Uh, it sort of got ruined last night. Uh, that's not important."

**Cut To:**

Diner. Dave is sitting at the counter eating breakfast, as he is on the phone.

"Well," Dave begins. "Have you thought about what we discussed with the script?"

**Cut To:**

Lucas' bedroom. Lucas is standing up as he is on the phone.

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "I've decided I can make all the changes you want to it. And Brooke and Peyton are fine with their movie parts, so I am, too."

"Great." Dave replies (unseen).

**Cut To:**

Diner. Dave is sitting at the counter, eating, and talking on the phone.

"Then tell you what, Lucas." Dave continues. "Instead of meeting right now, you go work on those changes in the script. Call me when you have a good chuck of new material."

"OK." Lucas replies (unseen).

**Cut To:**

Outside of a coffee shop. Brooke is sitting at a table, with a cup of coffee and a muffin on the table. Brooke looks up in front of her and then stands up.

"Hi." Brooke says. "You're late, by the way. Lets just get this over with."

Brooke's father is now seen standing in front of Brooke, as they both sit down together.

**END OF TEASER.**

Coffee shop. Outside. Brooke is sitting at the table alone, drinking her coffee. Her Dad walks out of the coffee shop holding his own coffee, which has whip cream on it. He sits down, as Brooke looks at the coffee drink.

"Kind of a girlie drink, don't you think?" Brooke asks.

"It's my favorite." Mr. Davis says. "Strawberries and cream."

"So," Brooke begins. "Lets cut to the chase. Why are you back in my life after all these years?"

"I was a jerk." Mr. Davis says. "I was never a father to you. And now I want to make that all up to you. I want to make up for loss time and try and be your Dad."

"I'm way past the age where I need a father." Brooke says. "Where were you when that scared, insecure 16 year old girl was living alone?"

"Like I said," Mr. Davis begins. "I was a jerk. And I realize you don't _need _a father anymore. You don't need anyone to tuck you in at night or make sure you're in by curfew. I don't want to play Dad to you. I was never good at that --- obviously. What I want is to just be given a chance to get to know my daughter. It doesn't have to be by attending father-daughter picnics or anything. Just a phone conversation now and then. Exchange a text message here and there. Even e-mail will do. What do you say, sweetheart?"

"So," Brooke begins. "That's it? No sad story about having cancer with only six months to live and desperately needing to make amends with your only daughter before you die?"

"That's right." Mr. Davis nods. "I'm not here to give you some pity story. I was a terrible father to you your whole life. I'm not denying that or trying to defend myself. If you let me back in your life, I'll be one lucky S.O.B. because I sure as hell don't deserve. I'm just asking you to be the bigger person and let me in your life again...even just an inch."

"Tell you what," Brooke begins, as she stands up, reaching into her purse. "Your girlie frappochino is on me." Brooke throws down a five dollar bill onto the table in front of him. "That's all your getting from me, though. Don't contact me ever again. Have a good life, _sir_."

Brooke walks away. Mr. Davis sighs.

**Cut To:**

College university. Classroom. The professor is lecturing/talking in front of the classroom. Olivia and Nathan are sitting in the same row as each other, with three seats/people between them.

"Well," The professor begins. "I hope everyone's scripts are coming along nicely. As you all know, or _should _know, they are due the last day of class, which is in about a month. You all should have brought a few scenes from your script to class today for a reading. Mr. Scott, do you have yours?"

"Yes." Nathan replies.

"First," The professor begins. "Tell us what your story is about."

"It's based on true events," Nathan begins. "About the relationship between my sister, my brother, and I."

"Go on." The professor replies.

"In the script," Nathan begins. "Our unknown sister comes into our lives. And in the scene I have with me today, my brother and I find out she has been keeping a medical condition a secret from us."

"Interesting." The professor says. "I'm eager to see this acted out."

Olivia raises her hand.

"Yes, Olivia?" The professor asks. "Question or comment for Nathan?"

"No." Olivia replies. "I just wanted to say my scene is similiar to his in that it's about a sister and brother. See, in my scene I have today my character's brother acts like an unforgiving jerk who apparently has told me --- _my character _everything about himself in the last two months."

The class looks around at each other, some with smirks on their faces.

"OK." The professor replies. "Well, we'll see if we have time to get to that...scene later on."

Olivia nods, folding her arms, and looking over at Nathan. Nathan rolls his eyes, and looks forward.

"Well, Nathan." The professor says. "Go ahead and pick who you want to act out your scene and lets begin."

Nathan stands up, proceeding to hand out copies of his script.

**Cut To:**

Susie's house. Greg walks up to the front door and rings the door bell. Susie answers it moments later.

"You're so predictable, Greg." Susie tells him. "You're here to apologize, right?"

"Actually, yeah." Greg replies. "But you don't have to be so cocky about it."

Susie looks down, not saying anything.

"Anyway," Greg begins. "I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday, and being so basketball-obsessed. It's just important to me."

"I know that." Susie says. "But _you're _important to me. I just like being with you."

"So," Greg begins. "We're cool, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Susie smiles.

Greg smiles back, as he leans into Susie and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Mm." Susie says. "I love our make-up make-out sessions."

"I just love making out in general." Greg says. "With _you_, of course."

"So," Susie begins. "Pick me up at seven tonight?"

"What?" Greg asks.

"For the dance, silly." Susie says. "It starts at 7:30, and I kind of want to get there a little early for...well, you know."

Greg just looks at her, not saying anything, as he glances down.

"Oh." Susie says. "You still don't want to go with me. You just came over to apologize, not to ask me to the dance."

"Suse," Greg begins. "I thought it was clear that basketball is important to me. I have to practice tonight --- every night --- so I'm the best for the game. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, _basketball's _important to you --- _nothing _else is." Susie says.

"Susie, come on---" Greg says.

"No, Greg." Susie says. "First it's about making sure you get a scholarship and get into college, and not it's about being the best at a _game_. At least I know where your priorities are now."

"I didn't mean it like that, Susie." Greg says. "Come on."

"_Jerk_." Susie says, as she slams the door in his face.

Greg sighs, as he turns around, frustrated.

"_Women_." Greg says to himself, as he walks down the steps, and stops. "_Oh_. I forget to mention the romantic date alternative. I'm such a bonehead!"

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house. Inside. Peyton is standing in the hall, looking into the mirror, as she fixes her hair. Brooke walks in the front door, upset.

"Meeting with Daddy Warbucks not go well?" Peyton asks.

"I let him talk for a few minutes, explain why he's here," Brooke begins. "And he said he wanted to make up for lost time. And get this, he asked _me _to be the bigger person and let him back into my life, because he's _sorry _for never being a father to me."

"I know you're mad at him, and rightfully so," Peyton begins. "But maybe he genuinely regrets not being there for you more growing up."

"Oh, you sound like Lucas." Brooke tells her. "It's nice to know my _best friend _is on the side of Team Lucas."

"I'm not on any sides." Peyton says. "I'm just trying to be the middle ground. And, by the way, I really don't think Lucas is against you not giving your Dad a chance."

"_Oh_." Brooke says angerily. "You know, just because you used to be married to the guy doesn't mean you have to defend him all the time."

Brooke storms out of the room. Peyton looks confused, as she starts to look into the mirror again. Moments later, Brooke walks back out into the hall way.

"Sorry." Brooke apologizes, calmly. "My Dad is just a sore subject. He's my Dad. I love him. I wish so much he could have been this great Dad who I'm really close to, but that's not the way things are. It's never been. It's just --- seeing my Dad again made me realize how much I wish I actually had one."

"Oh, Brooke." Peyton says sympathetically. "Just remember you're not alone in feeling this way. I never met my real Dad, and Lucas _wishes _he never met his. I think there's something about living in Tree Hill that you automatically have a crappy Dad."

"Neither of you know how I feel, Peyton." Brooke says. "Both of you had more than I did. You both had great step Dads."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "Go pick up your sexy beau from the airport. His flight gets in any minute, doesn't it? And I know you miss him like crazy."

"How will _that _make you feel better, though?" Peyton asks.

"Knowing that one of us is happy will make me feel better." Brooke tells her.

Peyton gives Brooke a hug.

"Hang in there." Peyton says. "And talk to Lucas about this. He loves you. He wants to be there for you."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Lucas is typing on his laptop in the kitchen. Greg walks in the kitchen door.

"Hey." Lucas says. "I guess we have out grown knocking, huh?"

"Oh, sorry." Greg apologizes.

"It's cool." Lucas chuckles. "It was a joke, Greg. Why so serious?"

"I apologized to Susie and she's still mad at me because I won't give in to going to the dance." Greg says.

"Did you offer her a romantic night out like I suggested?" Lucas asks.

"Well... _no_." Greg says.

"Why not?" Lucas asks.

"I just apologized and told her I still couldn't go." Greg says. "She slammed the door on my face, and _then _I remembered to mention the romantic date. Unfortunately, I didn't get a chance to since she didn't answer her door the second time."

"That sucks." Lucas says. "Well, she'll get over it. Don't worry. Life's too short. Just surprise her with the date in a few days."

"That's your advice? Just wait a few days? She'll get over it?" Greg asks. "I don't have a few days, man! By then she could be making out with another guy, say, Michael!"

"Uh," Lucas begins. "Michael is dating my sister, remember?"

"Then she'll be making out with another guy..." Greg begins. "Like you!"

"She's in high school, Greg." Lucas says. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"What am I gonna do?" Greg asks. "I don't want to lose her. It took me two years to actually settle into a relationship with her."

"You're overreacting." Lucas says. "She's not gonna break up with you over one fight. One dance. I'm sure she's at her house right now worrying about losing _you_."

"I repeat." Greg says. "What do I do?"

"Go talk to her." Lucas says. "She has to know you want to be there for her for everything, good and bad. She needs to know you want to spend time with her, hard times and good."

"Is that why you're here typing, instead of with Brooke?" Greg asks. "I mean, isn't her dead beat father in town? Gotta be hard for her, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lucas says. "I'm the counselor, alright?"

Greg laughs.

"Alright." Greg says. "Thanks for the talk. I'll let you know how it plays out."

"You do that." Lucas says.

Greg exits the house/kitchen. Lucas gets back to typing, as he stops and begins to think.

**Flashback:**

Lucas and Brooke are standing in the street, as rain pours on top of them.

"The truth is," Lucas begins. "I care about Peyton."

"Then _what_ is the difference?" Brooke asks.

"The difference…" Lucas begins. "The difference is I love you, Brooke."

Brooke smiles, getting less angry.

"I wanna be with you, not Peyton." Lucas adds.

"But _why_?" Brooke asks sadly. "I _need_ to know _why_."

"Because you..." Lucas begins. "Kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute; because you quote Keimoo, even though I've never _actually_ seen you read."

Brooke smiles slightly.

"And because…" Lucas begins. "You miss your parents, but you'll never ever admit that. And because… I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my _entire_ life… and they've _both_ been with you."

Brooke says nothing, listening to him.

"I mean that's…" Lucas begins. "G_otta_ mean something, right?"

Brooke doesn't say anything, but she's softening.

"And because we're both…" Lucas begins. "Gonna get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, then I can go on all night."

Brooke finally shows she's cold and nods.

"You did pretty good." Brooe tells him.

Brooke steps up to him and kisses him.

**New Flashback:**

Lucas and Brooke are in his car. Lucas is driving out of the hospital's parking lot. Brooke looks down at her picture of Lucas and smiles. She then begins to remember the dream she had of him and while in surgery.

"Lucas," Brooke begins as she looks over at him driving. "I need to tell you something pretty important. During my surgery, I had a dream. It was of us, Luke. We were making out."

"Wow." Lucas says. "Dreams can be crazy like that, huh?"

"I suppose." Brooke says. "But here's the thing, Luke. This is really hard to say and I probably wouldn't even be telling you if it weren't for the cancer, but I'm totally and one-hundred percent still in love with you, Lucas."

"Brooke." Lucas says. "I'm with Peyton. Your best friend. More than that, I'm in love with Peyton."

**/End of Flashbacks. Present time:**

Jamie's school. Class room. All of the kids are sitting at their desks, as the teacher stands in the front of the room, talking.

"Oh, and class, lets are welcome back Jamie." The teacher says. "As you all know, he has missed a few days, but he's all better now. Right, Jamie?"

Jamie shakes his head.

"Not really." Jamie says. "But my mommy and daddy are going to find me a new shrink. Daddy doesn't like the old one."

"I see." The teacher says.

One of the other kids/students raises his hand. The teacher points at him to speak.

"Jamie went to a shrink?" The kids asks, as he and the rest of the class starts to laugh and point at Jamie. "What a loser."

"Hey!" Jamie says. "I am not!"

"Now now." The teacher says. "Settle down, class. There's nothing wrong with seeing a shr---a psychologist."

"Yeah," The kid begins. "If you're a whacko."

"Stop it!" Jamie says, standing up from his seat. "Stop!"

Jamie runs to a corner of the room.

**Cut To:**

Airport. Security check-point. Skills is walking through to the side, as he sees Peyton, walks up to her, and gives her a hug. She hugs back.

"Aw," Skills begins. "I missed you, Goldie Locks."

"Me too." Peyton says. "Oh, don't ever leave me again, you hear?"

"I was a stupid, stupid man for leaving you." Skills tells her. "I don't want to be stupid anymore."

"Seriously," Peyton begins. "How was your grandmother?"

"Still not doing so well." Skills admits. "But that's why I'm trying to spend as much time with her as possible, you know?"

"I'm sorry, baby." Peyton says. "Wish I could make it better for you."

"You already have." Skills says. "Just by being here."

Peyton looks down, smiling brightly.

"So," Skills begins. "I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah?" Peyton asks, happily. "Gimme."

"Oh, no." Skills says. "_This _Surprise you have to wait for. I'm sorry."

"Aw." Peyton says. "I _hate _surprises when I have to wait for them. I'm so not the patient type, Skills. Just gimme it now, k?"

"Wait." Skills says. "It'll be worth it."

Peyton sighs.

"_Fine_." Peyton says. "I'll wait. But it better be worth the wait, got it?" Peyton winks.

"Promise." Skills says. "It will be."

"Alright." Peyton says. "Lets get home now, k? I have a surprise for you, too. But I'm _not _gonna make you wait for it."

"Oh, baby." Skills says. "There better be a taxi right outside that door."

Peyton and Skills run to the exit.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Lucas is making a sandwich, as someone knocks on his kitchen door. He looks out the window of the door and sees Mr. Davis. Lucas sighs, as he opens the door.

"Seriously?" Lucas asks. "_Again_? Well, Brooke can't say you're not persistant."

"She can't say I'm healthy, either." Mr. Davis says.

"Oh, I got it." Lucas says. "And nice touch on not going with the illness story right off the bat. Makes it more believable this way, but still not enough. See ya."

Lucas is about to close the door, as Mr. Davis prevents it from closing with his hand.

"Please, Lucas." Mr. Davis says. "Just let me explain. I haven't done anything thus far that should tell you not to trust me."

"Except for being an absentee Dad to Brooke all her life." Lucas tells him.

"Please, Lucas." Mr. Davis says. "Just give me a minute."

Lucas sighs.

"Fine." Lucas says. "_One _minute."

"I have a heart condition," Mr. Davis begins. "Known as H.C.M. Doctors say it's getting worse, and I don't have much more time on this earth."

"That's the best you could come up with?" Lucas asks. "My father had H.C.M., too. Something I'm sure you could find out by doing a little research on the ex-mayor of Tree Hill. Again, nice touch, but my late father was all about manipulation and lies. Gotta try better with me."

"Lucas," Mr. Davis begins. "It's not a lie, OK? It's the truth. I only didn't tell you sooner because I knew you would tell Brooke. And I didn't want Brooke to let me back in her life for this reason. I wanted her to let me back in her life on her own."

"So," Lucas begins. "I'm guessing the coffee meet this morning didn't go so well."

"She told me never to contact her again." Mr. Davis says. "So now I'm kinda desperate."

"And you want me to tell Brooke you have H.C.M. so she'll talk to you?" Lucas asks. "I gotta say, Mr. Davis, I'm not sure I even believe your story. Look, I have H.C.M., too, and as long as I take my pills I'm probably going to have a full life."

"Yeah, well," Mr. Davis begins. "I'm guessing y_ou _were never a five pack a day smoker."

"Listen," Lucas begins. "The bottom line is, Brooke has made her decision. I told her I support whatever decision she makes, and I'm gonna do just that. Goodbye."

Lucas shuts the door, as Mr. Davis steps back and walks away.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Hallway. Susie is standing in front of her locker, as it is opened, as Greg walks up behind her.

"Hi." Greg says.

Susie turns around.

"Oh, you're at school?" Susie asks. "I would've thought you'd be too busy practicing at the river court to get an education."

"That's funny," Greg begins. "Since I told you I'm practicing so much so I _can _get an education."

"Whatever." Susie says, as she closes her locker.

"Wait." Greg says. "I didn't come here to argue. I came to make a peace offering."

"And what kind of peace offering are you thinking of?" Susie asks.

"Lets go on a romantic night this Saturday." Greg says. "I promise, if you agree to this and forgive me for bailing on the dance I'll make it one of the best nights of your life."

"Fine." Susie says. "I'll agree to go on this date, but I'm not forgiving you just yet...not until I know what exactly you have planned."

"That's fair." Greg says. "So, see you Saturday then?"

"I guess." Susie shrugs.

"Awesome." Greg says. "Uh, can I get a kiss?"

The school bell rings.

"Gotta get to class." Susie says. "See you Saturday."

Susie walks away. Greg remains standing there.

"That's OK." Greg says to himself. "I'll get my kiss this Saturday...and so much more."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house --- Kitchen. Lucas is reading his laptop screen, as his cell phone begins to vibrate. It says, "One New Text Message." Lucas flips opened his phone and he sees a message from Brooke which says, "Hey, you. Come out on your porch swing." Lucas looks curious, as he stands up and walks out of the kitchen.

**Cut To:**

In front of Lucas' house --- Outside. Brooke is sitting on the porch swing, with two cups of coffee in her hands. Lucas walks out the front door and sees Brooke sitting there. He smiles, and approaches the swing.

"Is it safe to sit down?" Lucas asks.

Brooke smiles and nods. Lucas sits next to her. Brooke hands him one of the coffees.

"Here," Brooke begins. "For you."

"Hmm." Lucas says. "She looks like my girlfriend. She's acting like my girlfriend. But I fear that scary lady is lurking somewhere inside of her."

Brooke chuckles, as she hits Lucas' arm.

"I'm sorry for all of the craziness lately." Brooke apologizes. "It's just been...well, crazy, ever since my Dad showed up in town."

"Brooke," Lucas begins. "It's OK. I understand."

"I've just needed my boyfriend," Brooke explains. "And I felt like I wasn't getting enough of him. But I understand you have a lot on your plate right now."

Lucas nods.

"Still," Lucas begins. "I should always make room for you. And I'm sorry if I haven't been doing that lately."

"So," Brooke begins. "How's the script coming?"

"I'm just making the changes Dave wants right now." Lucas says. "I'm excited about this movie and all, but, I don't know, it feels funny being a love story about Lucas and Peyton...when I'm so in love with _you_, you know?"

"Yeah." Brooke replies. "I know. But it's just a movie, Luke. Lucas and Brooke are the real-life deal. Not fictional like Lucas and Peyton, you know?"

Lucas nods.

"So," Lucas begins. "What kind of coffee did you get me? It smells good."

"Try it and find out." Brooke winks at him.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Haley's classroom. Haley is doing some paperwork at her desk. Susie walks in the door.

"Hey." Haley smiles. "How are you?"

"Not so good." Susie replies.

"No?" Haley asks. "Why not? I figured you would be ecstatic with the dance being tonight."

"Well I would be," Susie begins. "_If _I had a date to it."

"Oh, no." Haley says. "Having trouble with your relationship with Greg?"

"He's so obsessed with being the best in basketball." Susie says. "It's taking up all of his time --- practicing for the games. It's driving me freaking insane."

"And you came to me because you know Nathan was an all-star basketball player in high school, right?" Haley asks.

"Well, yeah." Susie replies. "Did you ever have to deal with Nathan obsessing over basketball?"

"Well," Haley begins. "He definitely put a lot of energy and time with trying to be the best in the game, but I enjoyed watching him do something he loved so much. Plus I guess I was lucky, because as much time as he put into basketball he always managed to give me _a lot_ of attention."

"Maybe Greg needs to take notes from Nathan then." Susie says.

Haley laughs.

"I guess I can't be mad at him, though." Susie says. "He's just trying to get a scholarship so he can go to college."

"Speaking of," Haley begins. "Have you started thinking about what colleges you want to apply to for next year?"

"No, not really." Susie says. "I know. I'm procrastinating."

"Don't procrastinate for _too _long." Haley tells her.

"Do you have any advice for me," Susie begins. "Regarding Greg?"

"Do you love him?" Haley asks.

"Of course." Susie replies. "I really do."

"Then you have to ask yourself:" Haley says. "Is your relationship with Greg bigger than _one _dance? In the grand scheme of things, is missing one dance together really that important...especially if Greg gets to do something that's so important to him? You still have prom, you know."

"You're a girl." Susie teases. "You're suppose to take _my_ side."

"Hey, you asked for my advice." Haley says. "There it is. Take it or leave it."

"I think I liked you better two years ago." Susie says. "Na, I'm just kidding. Thank you. And I guess you do have a point. Boy, us girls really sacriface a lot for the guys we love."

"Oh," Haley begins. "You are _so _right there. Get used to it, sister."

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Inside. Peyton and Skills are laying in bed together. Skills has his arm around Peyton.

"So," Skills begins. "Anything exciting happen when I was away?"

"Not even remotely." Peyton replies.

"How's the baby?" Skills asks.

"Perfectly healthy so far." Peyton says. "Lucas and I just went to the doctor's for a check-up."

"You and Lucas getting along OK?" Skills asks.

"Yeah." Peyton nods confidently. "I think both of us have finally _really _moved on. It was about time."

"It was about time _all _of us moved on from our little love square." Skills tells her. "I'm glad we're all still friends."

"Hey." Peyton says. "Thanks for being so cool about this. The baby. A lot of guys would not be OK with dating a girl who's pregnant with another guy's baby."

"We all have our baggage." Skills says. "You just have it in the literal sense."

Peyton laughs, hitting Skills on the arm.

"I can't believe it's been almost a year since we first got together." Skills admits.

"We can thank Jamie for that one." Peyton says.

"Speaking of," Skills begins. "I gotta visit the little tike. You want to come with me?"

"Sure." Peyton nods. "Tonight."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Kitchen. Lucas is talking on his cell phone.

"So," Lucas begins, into his phone. "What are you going to do the rest of the day? Well, have fun. Yeah, just finish up the rest of the script...turn it into Dave. Alright. I'll see you later. I love you, too."

Lucas hangs up. Someone knocks on the kitchen door. Lucas answers it and Olivia is standing there.

"Knocking at your own house?" Lucas asks.

"It's _your _house." Olivia tells him. "I figured you wouldn't want me to just barge in."

"Right." Lucas says. "That's why I gave you a _key_."

"That was before---" Olivia suddenly stops. "Anyway, I just came to---"

Olivia walks in the kitchen.

"Are you going to finish any of those sentences?" Lucas asks.

"I figured you'd still be mad at me. Nathan is." Olivia says. "I mean, you called me a liar last night."

"Well, you are." Lucas says.

"Right. Well, I---" Olivia begins, softly. "I'm sorry, for whatever it's worth."

Lucas doesn't say anything. Olivia turns around, proceeding to walk out of the kitchen, to the hallway.

"What do you have?" Lucas asks.

Olivia stops, still turned away from Lucas.

"I mean," Lucas begins. "You obviously have some kind of medical condition. What is it?"

"It's called Addison's Disease." Olivia tells him. "It has to do with my adrenal glands not producing enough cortisol. It's a hormone."

"Oh." Lucas replies, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, so," Olivia begins. "OK? It's not cancer. I _don't _have cancer. I wouldn't hide something _that _serious from you guys."

"Olivia---" Lucas begins.

"And this had to happen just when it felt like I knew you and Nathan my whole life." Olivia says. "I'll be in my room..._packing_."

Olivia walks out of the kitchen and down the hall to her bedroom. She closes her bedroom door, as Lucas hears it from the kitchen. Lucas sighs.

"Why am I even changing anything in my script?" Lucas asks himself. "My _actual _life is more dramatic than the movie could ever be."

**Cut To:**

Jamie's school. Class room. The kids are packing up their backpacks, as the teacher goes around to each student to see if they need any help. Haley walks in the class room door. The teacher sees her.

"Mrs. Scott." The teacher says. "First parent to arrive as always. How are you today?"

"Oh, fine, thanks." Haley smiles, as she looks over at Jamie who is packing up his backpack. "Are you ready, sweetie?"

Before Jamie can answer, the teacher speaks up, walking over to Haley.

"Oh, Jamie, honey," The teacher begins. "Go ahead and chat to your friends while I talk to your mom. OK?"

"Awesome!" Jamie says, as he turns to one of his friends. "OK, Sam. _Now _can I have one of your cookies?"

The teacher and Haley step outside the door, as they stand in front of the window.

"So," Haley begins. "Any problems to report? Did he run away from another car? Use his finger as a gun?" Haley laughs.

"No, no, none of that." The teacher says. "His behavior has been really good lately. I've been proud of him."

"Well, that's great." Haley replies.

"However," The teacher begins. "He was getting picked on by the other kids today when he told everyone he went and saw a pyschologist. He got pretty upset by the teasing. I just wanted to give you a heads up about it. Teasing can affect a child's emotional well-being, especially when it gets out of hand. We both know Jamie doesn't need anything harmful to his emotional well-being, right now especially."

"Oh, God." Haley says. "This is just what I need to deal with right now. Well, thanks for telling me. Although, no offense, but you're the teacher---I hope you're not letting the teasing continue."

"Of course not." The teacher replies. "But kids will be kids and tease each other. And teachers can't look over everyone's shoulder all the time. Say, recess, for example. You should talk to Jamie about it and make sure he's OK."

"I certainly will." Haley replies. "Thanks for bringing it to my attention."

"Well," The teacher begins. "I won't take anymore of your time."

The teacher opens the door for Haley, and Haley walks in.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Gymnasium. Nathan is standing in front of a line of players, including Greg and Michael.

"Men," Nathan begins. "We're approaching the final games of the season. I don't know about you, but I would love to make post-season and have a chance of that State Championship. I know a few of you have been practicing your hearts out --- actually, _one _of you, but that's not enough. We need this whole team practicing day in and day out. You all can learn a lot from your captain --- Greg Conner."

"Really?" Greg asks. "You're making me captain?"

"That's right." Nathan replies. "And you deserve it, too."

Nathan picks up the captain's jersey from the floor below him and tosses it to Greg. Greg catches it, with a smile on his face, and immediately takes off his current jersey and puts on the new one.

"Perfect fit, Cinderella." Nathan says.

The whole team laughs, except for Greg.

"Hey, laugh all you want, guys." Greg tells them. "I'm _captain _now."

"Just don't let it go to your head." Nathan says.

Michael raises his hand.

"What is it, Michael?" Nathan asks.

"Uh," Michael begins. "Are you looking to fill the co-captain position, too?"

"Na." Nathan says. "I don't think Greg needs any help. Thanks, though, for the subtle offer."

"Yes!" Greg says.

"Aw, man!" Michael says, pouting.

"Alright, team." Nathan says. "Today we're going to practice on defense and shooting. Everyone pick a partner, gather around these two nets, and one of you try shooting, while the one tries to block you. Oh, and try not to hit each other's balls, OK?"

The team runs to collect some basketballs, as they pick their partners. Nathan walks off to the bleachers, as Greg follows.

"Greg," Nathan begins. "I know you're captain now, but you still have to follow my directions."

"Yeah, I know." Greg says. "I just wanted to say thanks for this. Honestly, Susie's been giving me a hard time for practicing so much and not being able to go to dances with her, so thanks for making all of that practicing worthwhile. And now I can tell Susie the practicing is paying off for me."

"Well, don't mention it, Greg." Nathan says. "But if your relationship with Susie is hurting because you're putting in so much time into basketball, then I don't think _anything _is worth that. Trust me, the woman you love is _always _the most important thing in your life. And this is coming from your _basketball coach, _remember."

"So," Greg begins. "What are you saying? I shouldn't be practicing so hard?"

"No, of course not." Nathan replies. "Just try to not let it interfere with your relationships. This dance Susie wants you to go to, it's at night, isn't it? Do you really _need _to practice at night?"

"I need to practice 24/7." Greg says.

"Greg, come on." Nathan says. "Basketball is a game, not a life. I learned that the hard way. Don't make my same mistake."

"For me, basketball is my life." Greg says. "It's hopefully gonna get me a scholarship for college, and _that _will give me a better life than the alternative."

"You sound like me when I was your age." Nathan says.

"Something tells me that's not such a bad thing." Greg says.

"That shows how much you didn't know me back then." Nathan tells him. "Alright, Conner. Go redeem your brother of loner-status."

"Alright." Greg says.

Greg walks over to Michael, who is standing alone, shooting hoops.

"Bro!" Greg says. "God, you're such a loser! Uh, I mean loner!"

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Hallway. Lucas walks to a closed door and stands in front of it.

"Olivia?" Lucas asks. "Look, can we talk about this, please? I'm coming in."

Lucas puts his hand on the doorknob and proceeds to turn it, but it's locked.

"Olivia, come on." Lucas says. "I know I'm older, but we're still both adults."

Lucas waits to hear a response or for the door to open, but neither happen.

"Alright, fine." Lucas says. "I'm heading out, OK? I'll be back later."

Lucas again waits a moment for a response, hears nothing, and walks away disappointedly.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Gymnasium. The players are practicing shooting and defending on their own, as Nathan stands by the bleachers. Haley walks in the entrance with Jamie.

"Hi." Haley says to Nathan, walking toward him.

"Hey, baby." Nathan says, giving her a kiss on the lips.

Some of the basketball players see and a lot of "_Ooh's_" are heard, including from Greg and Michael.

"Thanks." Haley says. "I needed that."

"Why?" Nathan asks. "Something wrong?"

"Jamie, honey," Haley begins. "Why don't you go sit on top of the bleachers and play your game?"

"OK, momma." Jamie replies. "Can I watch Greg and Michael play, too?"

"Sure, sweetie." Haley says.

Jamie walks onto the bleachers, to close to the top.

"OK." Nathan says. "What's going on?"

"I picked Jamie up from school," Haley begins. "And the teacher said some of the kids were teasing him for seeing a pyschologist."

"How did they know about that?" Nathan asks.

"He innocently told them." Haley says.

"Well, so," Nathan begins. "What kid goes through school without being teased? He looks like a regular, happy kid up there to me."

"Apparently, he got really upset," Haley begins. "And ran away from the kids. I know it's just a little teasing, but he's been through a lot lately. I'm really worried about him right now. Even the teacher said with everything he's been through he doesn't need something like teasing affecting his well-being, too."

"Hales," Nathan begins. "I kinda think you're overreacting."

"Well, whatever." Haley says. "I'm a mother and it's worrying me. I've been stressed about it since I picked him up from school."

"OK, Hales," Nathan begins. "You need to not let this get to you. He's fine. Stress really isn't good for you right now."

Nathan puts his hand on Haley's stomach comfortingly.

"I know," Haley begins. "It just makes me think how we're having trouble raising Jamie right now...So, are we crazy for---"

"_No_." Nathan says. "We're good parents, Hales. You're a terrific mother. Jamie's accident is _not _your fault. It's Lucas'."

"I wish you'd just forgive him, babe." Haley says.

"Lets stay on topic." Nathan says.

"Alright." Haley says. "Then I really think we need to take Jamie make to that pyschologist."

"Hales---" Nathan begins.

"Nathan, _please_." Haley says. "For me, OK? And for your son."

Nathan sighs, and just looks at her. Haley looks up at Jamie playing his game, and then Nathan does, too.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Inside Olivia's bedroom. Olivia is standing in front of her computer, and clicks on "_Print_." The printer beside the computers begins to print out a piece of paper. When it comes out, Olivia picks the printed paper up. The paper reads, "_One way ticket from Tree Hill train station_" on the top of the page. Next, a second paper prints out which reads, "_Ticket Comfirmation #..._" on the top of the page. Olivia folds up the actual ticket and puts it in her pocket, and leaves the second page on her desk. She grabs ahold of her suitcase sitting on her bed and proceeds to walk out of her bedroom. She stops and looks around.

"Bye, Lucas." Olivia says to herself. "You too, Nathan."

Olivia proceeds to the front door and walks out, closing/locking it behind her.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Gymnasium. The players are running around the gym, as Nathan and Haley stand there talking.

"OK." Haley says. "I'm gonna go home and start dinner, babe, k? Oh, Peyton and Skills are coming over tonight."

"Cool." Nathan replies.

Haley looks up at Jamie on the bleachers.

"Jamie," Haley begins. "Time to go. You can play that in the car. Put it on pause for now."

"OK!" Jamie says, as he runs down to Haley.

Lucas walks into the gym. Haley, Nathan, and Jamie see him.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie says, happily, as he runs over to him.

"Hey, sport!" Lucas says, picking Jamie up.

Haley turns toward Nathan.

"Be nice." Haley whispers to Nathan, as she gives him a kiss. "See you later."

Haley walks toward Lucas and Jamie.

"Alright," Haley begins. "Hand him over."

Lucas hands over Jamie to Haley.

"Jeez," Haley begins. "Your lazy, buddy. Just letting everyone carry you around today."

"I like it!" Jamie says.

"Try not to kill each other." Haley whispers to Nathan. "See ya."

Haley walks out with Jamie. Nathan blows his whistle.

"That's it for today, guys." Nathan says. "Hit the showers."

As the players head for the locker room, Greg and Michael shout out "_Hey, Luke!_"

"Hey guys." Lucas says.

Greg and Michael walk into the locker room. Lucas stands there looking at Nathan, as Nathan turns around and unzips his gym bag, ignoring Lucas.

"I know we're at odds right now, Nate," Lucas begins. "But you're still my brother. That's why I need to tell you something before I go through with it, considering all of the history."

Nathan stops and looks at Lucas.

"What's going on, Luke?" Nathan asks.

Lucas is about to speak, as he reaches into his pants pocket.

**Cut To:**

**--- LATER ON ---**

In front of Nathan/Haley's house. Nathan is sitting in his car parked in the driveway. He has hsi cell phone to his ear, as he begins talking.

"Yes, hi, Dr. Connell." Nathan says into the phone. "This is Nathan Scott. My son and I went to see you yesterday. Uh, I'm sorry about how the appointment ended. I was sorta out of line, as my wife made me realize when I got home. I was sorta hoping you could see my son again, and I promise I'll have more of an open-mind. Please give me a call back, a.s.a.p. Thank you."

Nathan hangs up the phone, and leans back in his chair.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Lucas walks in the front door, closing it behind him.

"Olivia," Lucas begins, as he starts walking through the house. "I'm home. Sorry it took so long."

Lucas opens his refrigator, grabs a water, opens it, and begins to drink it. When he doesn't hear a response from Olivia, he puts the water down and looks curious.

"Olivia?" Lucas says. "You here?"

Lucas looks down the hall and see her bedroom door opened. He walks down the hall and into her room and looks around. He picks up the piece of paper on her desk, reads it, and looks panicked.

"Oh, no." Lucas says.

Lucas takes out his cell phone and dials and puts it to his ear. The call goes straight to voice mail.

**Voicemail: **"_You've reached Olivia's cell. Leave me one._"

"Olivia," Lucas begins. "Hi. I just saw your ticket confirmation on your desk...please don't get on that train. I know Nathan and I got upset with you, but neither of us want you to leave. Please call me back as soon as you get this. Lets work this out."

Lucas hangs up and then dials another number. He puts the phone to his ear.

"Nate," Lucas begins into the phone. "It's me. Listen, I just got home and apparently Olivia bought a train ticket, which leaves in like a half hour. Meet me at the Tree Hill station, OK? We have to stop her. Alright. Bye."

Lucas hangs up, walks out of his room, grabbing his coat, and proceeds to the front door. As he opens the door, Mr. Davis is standing there, with his hand up to knock.

"Mr. Davis," Lucas begins. "I don't have time right now. I have to stop my sister from leaving town."

"Listen," Mr. Davis begins. "Just give me---"

"And besides," Lucas begins. "I told you not to come back here, so technically you're trespassing."

"Actually," Mr. Davis begins. "You told me not to come back over there."

He points in the direction of the kitchen's back door.

"What the hell do you want?" Lucas asks.

"I came here to prove my case." Mr. Davis says, handing Lucas some papers. "You don't believe I have H.C.M. and will die soon? Just take a look at those."

Lucas takes a overview at the papers, and then looks up at him.

"It's true." Lucas says. "I---I'm sorry."

"It's OK." Mr. Davis says. "I wouldn't believe me, either. I'm not looking for an apology. I just want Brooke to talk to me before she regrets it."

"Look, sir," Lucas begins. "I'm sorry for what you're going through, and I will be sure to show Brooke these papers, and if she ends up wanting to talk to you then great. But I'm not going to try to convince her of it. It's _her _decision, OK? I'll just give her all of the facts. Besides, Brooke's a very independent girl. You can't make her do anything she doesn't want to."

"Oh, I know." Mr. Davis says. "She's my daughter. I know how stubborn and independent she is."

"She's kinda had to be independent, from a young age." Lucas says. "It's not like she had parents around, but I don't need to tell you about that...right?"

"I'm glad Brooke has such a supportive boyfriend who looks after and protects her." Mr. Davis says. "Even if she doesn't speak to me again, at least I know she's in good hands, and safe. Have a good night, Mr. Scott. Good luck with the sister thing."

Mr. Davis turns and walks back to his car. Leaving the door opened, Lucas stands there and watches him get into his car. Lucas pulls out a jewelry box from his pocket, and opens it, revealing a diamond engagement ring.

"Hopefully I'll be a good, supportive fiancé, too." Lucas says to himself.

**Close-up View: Of the Engagment ring. The box closes.**

**Cut To:**

**Close-up View of a Closed Jewelry Box: It opens revealing a (different) engagement ring.**

Skills stands there holding the opened jewelry box. He smiles as he looks at it.

"_Skills_!" Peyton says, from out-of-view/off screen. "Are you ready to go?"

Skills quickly puts the jewlery box in his pocket and walks to the bedroom door, where Peyton walks to from the hall way.

"Yeah, babe." Skills says. "I'm all set."

Peyton smiles, and gives Skills a kiss. He kisses back.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Train Station. Outside. Nathan is about to walk into the entrance, as Lucas runs toward him.

"Nate!" Lucas shouts. "Wait up, man!"

Nathan turns around and sees Lucas.

"'Bout time you got here, man." Nathan tells him.

"Sorry." Lucas apologizes. "Had a little run-in with Brooke's Dad. Long story."

"Hey, before we do this..." Nathan begins. "When are you going to..."

"New Year's Eve." Lucas replies.

Nathan nods.

"Well," Nathan begins. "Lets go get our baby sister."

Lucas and Nathan walk into the train station and to their surprise see Olivia with her back turned to them standing in front of a candy machine, putting change in.

"There she is, man." Nathan says.

"We caught her in time." Lucas says. "Thank God."

"Olivia!" Nathan shouts.

Olivia turns around and sees him and Lucas. Nathan and Lucas walk over to her, as she grabs her _Twix _bar.

"So," Nathan begins. "I know you must've forgotten to say goodbye, because my sister wouldn't just leave like this."

"I figured this is what you guys wanted." Olivia admits. "I haven't been in your lives for long and something like this already happens. I figured it was a deal breaker."

"Olivia," Lucas begins. "You're our sister, OK? That's forever."

"Yeah." Nathan adds. "Take Luke and I for example. We get into so many fights I lost count a long time ago. But inside of us we know we're brothers and we'll love each other no matter what. No matter how upset we may get at each other."

"But you guys have known each other your whole lives." Olivia says. "I just came into the picture."

"Not exactly our whole lives, but that's not the point." Lucas says. "We know about you now, and like we told you before...we want to make up for lost time. You're our sister. Nothing's gonna change that or make us so angry that we would want you to leave."

"So you lied about having a medical condition," Nathan begins. "Big deal. This guy once lied, too, about having a heart condition. How long did you keep that lie up for, Luke? Ten months...a year?"

"Not quite that long. Maybe eight." Lucas says. "And I did tell Haley, so I didn't lie to everyone."

"Uh, guys." Olivia says, pointing to herself. "Current situation going on here."

"Right, sorry." Nathan says. "Look, just don't keep anything like this from us again, OK?"

"And if you do," Lucas begins. "We'll get mad, lecture you a bit, give you the silent treatment, but then everything will be back to normal."

"So," Olivia begins. "You guys still see me as a sister? We're all still cool?"

"Of course." Lucas replies.

"Absolutely." Nathan replies.

"Good." Olivia says. "Because I was just thinking about how much I would miss you guys."

Lucas and Nathan smile, as they give her a hug at the same time.

"Lets get out of here." Lucas says. "This place depresses me."

"That sounds good." Olivia says.

Lucas, Olivia, and Nathan proceed to walk toward the exit/entrance.

"By the way," Olivia begins. "How can a train station be depressing?"

"Huh?" Lucas asks. "Uh, shut up."

"You shut up." Olivia says.

Nathan chuckles.

"You both shut up," Nathan begins. "Or I'm turning around and putting you _both _on that train."

"Yeah." Olivia says, putting each arm around Lucas and Nathan. "This is nice."

Nathan and Lucas put their arms around Olivia, as they all walk out of the train station together.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	56. Love and Loss

**Season 7. Chapter 7.12 (56). 'Love and Loss.'**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

"_Love happens in the blink of an eye. One day _you're_ just going along minding your own business, and the next thing you realize you're dating the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with. Love is funny like that. It creeps up on you when you least expect it. Ain't love grand?"_

Nathan/Haley's house. Rachel opens the front door and sees Cooper standing there, holding a folder.

"Nathan and Haley home?" Cooper asks.

"No." Rachel says. "They're out with Jamie buying some pet toys. They got him a puppy for Christmas."

"Oh," Cooper begins. "That's nice."

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asks him.

Cooper hands Rachel the folder. Rachel grabs it.

"It's the signed divorce papers." Cooper says. "Merry Christmas."

"'Bout time." Rachel says.

"Sorry it took so long." Cooper apologizes. "It was just hard to sign them. Make us final, you know?"

"_You're _the one who ended it." Rachel reminds him.

"I know," Cooper begins. "But it was never because I stopped loving you."

"You need to go." Rachel says. "_Now_."

"Rachel, please." Cooper says. "Why does it have to be marriage or nothing, just because we're adults? Why can't it be like how it was when we first met?"

"You didn't want me when we first met." Rachel says. "Remember?"

"You were too young." Cooper says. "But now that we're both adults, why can't we just...have sex? And talk. Hang out. Why does it have to be committment-based?"

"Because that's what being an adult means." Rachel says. "Stopping childish behavior, and settling down and beginning a family."

"You have a son." Cooper says. "You have that part of it already. So why is the marriage certificate really necessary?"

"Is this just about you wanting to hook up with other girls when you want," Rachel asks. "While still doing me?"

"I won't cheat on you." Cooper says. "It's just...the commitment scares me. Rachel, I've been missing you lately. Have you missed me?"

"Sometimes." Rachel replies. "But I miss the old Cooper."

"Rachel," Cooper begins. "Just...can't we just...God, Rach. Come here."

Cooper grabs Rachel and begins kissing her. Rachel kisses back, as she pulls him into the house with her, while kissing, and closes the door.

**END OF TEASER.**

Lucas' house. Kitchen. Lucas is standing near the kitchen table, facing the kitchen entrance to the hall. He opens the jewelry box, revealing the engagement right, and begins 'practicing.'

"Brooke Davis," Lucas begins, as Olivia walks into the hall, proceeding into the kitchen. "Will you marry me---"

Lucas sees Olivia and stops talking.

"Uh," Olivia begins. "I know this is the south, but I'm not from here...so, no."

"Real funny." Lucas says. "I'm just practicing for the big day tomorrow. I couldn't be more nervous."

"Why?" Olivia asks. "It's not like you haven't proposed before. You should be a pro this time around."

"Is there a specific reason why you're busting my chops?" Lucas asks.

"Na." Olivia replies. "Just being a sister...and I'm bored."

"OK." Lucas says, as he closes the jewelry box.

"That's a beautiful ring, by the way." Olivia says.

"Thanks." Lucas says. "It was my mom's."

"Awesome." Olivia says. "That's sweet. Brooke will love it, I'm sure."

"So," Lucas begins. "Are you excited about your trip with Michael tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah." Olivia replies. "New Year's Eve with my boyfriend. How romantic will that be? Who knows what will happen, you know?"

"Gross." Lucas says. "I thought you weren't from here?"

"Whatever." Olivia replies, starting to laugh.

"And besides," Lucas begins. "Isn't Susie and Greg going to be there, too?"

"Yeah," Olivia begins. "But we'll totally have separate hotel rooms."

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Outside. A car pulls into the driveway and Nathan, Haley, and Jamie, carrying a puppy, gets out.

"Don't forget her toys, Daddy." Jamie says to Nathan.

"Got 'em here, buddy." Nathan says, holding up a paper bag.

"K." Jamie says.

Haley, Nathan, and Jamie walk to the front door.

**Cut To:**

Inside Nathan/Haley's house. Haley, Nathan, and Jamie walk into the front door. Nathan throws down his keys on a small table. Jamie puts down the puppy, as she starts sniffing around.

"Rach?" Nathan calls out. There's no answer.

"Huh." Haley says. "Did she go somewhere?"

"Jamie," Nathan begins. "Can you go tell Aunt Rachel we're home, while I help your mom start breakfast?"

"Sure." Jamie replies, as he proceeds down the hall.

Nathan and Haley go into the kitchen.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Rachel's bedroom. The door is closed. Rachel is naked, under the covers, on top of a naked Cooper, also under the covers. Rachel is kissing Cooper's chest.

"Again?" Cooper asks.

"Why not?" Rachel asks. "I forgot how much fun that is with you."

"Alright." Cooper shrugs. "Why not?"

Cooper starts kissing Rachel's neck, as she continues to kiss his chest. Suddenly, the door opens and Jamie stands there, seeing Cooper and Rachel. Jamie's eyes bug out.

"Whoa!" Jamie says, shocked. "What are you doing to Aunt Rachel?"

Rachel and Cooper jump up. Rachel has a sheet around her. Cooper is just in boxers.

"Oh, my God!" Rachel yells, embarrassingly.

"Jeez, kid!" Cooper says, proceeding to look around the bed. "Where's my damn shirt?!"

Jamie continues to look at Cooper.

"I don't know where your damn shirt is, Uncle Coop." Jamie replies.

Suddenly, Nathan and Haley walk up to behind Jamie.

"What's going in ---" Haley begins, as she now sees Rachel and Cooper. "Are you two _insane_?!"

Haley covers Jamie's eyes with her hands.

"Oh, my God!" Haley says, leading Jamie away from the room, down the hall.

Nathan stands there looking at them in shock.

"Nate," Cooper begins. "We just..."

"We're sorry." Rachel apologizes.

"Jeez, you guys." Nathan says. "Haven't you ever heard of a damn lock?"

Nathan shakes his head at them.

"What happened to the divorce, anyway?" Nathan asks.

"Oh," Rachel says, grabbing the folder off the floor. "It's final. Cooper signed the papers."

"Oh." Nathan says. "Uh, I really don't what to know what you guys did on your honeymoon. Put some clothes on, Rach, will ya?"

Nathan closes the door, and walks away.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Bedroom. There's three packed luggage by the foot of the bed. The master bathroom door is shut. Skills enters his room in athletic, lounge-type pants and a hoodie.

"Peyton?" Skills calls out. "You almost done in there?"

"Um," Peyton begins. "Not really. I still have to curl my hair and get dressed. You want me to look nice, don't you?"

"Sawyer," Skills begins. "We're going on a plane. You're not suppose to get all fancied up for a plane ride."

"Jeez." Peyton replies. "Excuse me for wanting to look nice for my boyfriend. I'll try to speed it up, OK?"

Skills kneels down and unzips the black luggage. He reaches in and pulls put the jewelry box.

"Soon to be fiancé." Skills says softly to himself.

"You still there, babe?" Peyton calls out.

"Oh, yeah." Skills says, putting the jewelry box away. "Yeah."

**Flashback:**

River court. Lucas is shooting hoops by himself. Skills walks onto the court.

"Hey, dog." Skills says.

"Hey, man." Lucas replies.

Lucas and Skills knock fists.

"What brings you out here, man?" Lucas asks, curiously.

"I'm on a mission, actually." Skills says. "How 'bout you? I went by your place first and you weren't there, so I figured you'd be here...since it's Saturday and you're off from work."

"Writer's block." Lucas replies. "Almost done the final copy, completed script...but not quite."

"How's it progressing?" Skills asks.

"Pretty good, I think." Lucas says. "Just working on the ending."

"Wanna give me a spoiler to your movie?" Skills asks. "How's it end?"

"Regarding Lucas and Peyton," Lucas begins. "They end up together. And they have baby."

"Will there be a Leyton wedding in the actual movie?" Skills asks.

Lucas nods.

"Out of curiosity," Skills begins. "Who did you have Brooke end up with?"

"Sorry," Lucas begins. "I'm only giving away the Leyton spoiler."

"Alright." Skills chuckles.

"So," Lucas begins. "What's your mission exactly?"

"I just wanted to run something by you," Skills begins. "In the interest of our friendship. I know I don't need your permission, but considering our history, I thought you should be the first to know."

"OK..." Lucas says, wondering.

"I'm proposing to Peyton..." Skills begins. "...This New Year's Eve."

"Yeah?" Lucas asks. "Congratulations, man."

"Really?" Skills asks. "You're OK with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lucas asks.

"Well, I--I..." Skills stutters.

"I actually just had a similar conversation with Nathan..." Lucas begins. "...About Brooke."

"Get out." Skills says. "You're proposing, too? That's awesome, Luke."

"Thanks." Lucas says.

"When?" Skills asks.

"New Year's Eve." Lucas replies.

"Well," Skills begins. "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

"Deal." Lucas says. "Hey, wanna play a little ball?"

"Sure, baller." Skills replies. "Get ready to lose, boy."

Skills and Lucas start to play basketball.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Skills' bedroom. Skills is standing up from kneeling on the floor, as Peyton walks out of the bathroom with curlers in her hair and wearing a robe.

"You OK?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah." Skills replies. "Why?"

"You were just quiet." Peyton says.

"Oh," Skills begins. "I've just been thinking about...going to New York with you. I can't wait."

"Aw." Peyton says. "Me too. So, I still want to know what the sudden spontaneity is about."

"Well," Skills begins. "I missed you when I was visiting my grandma, and I realized I want to be next to you, on a vacation, when the New Year comes."

Peyton gives Skills a kiss.

"That's so sweet." Peyton says. "Is this the surprise you mentioned about when you got back from your grandma's?"

Skills pauses for a moment.

"_Yes_." Skills replies. "Yes, it is."

"It's perfect." Peyton says.

"How about you go finish getting ready?" Skills asks. "I'm not digging the granny look on you."

Peyton gasps.

"Hey." Peyton says. "Alright. I'll be out shortly."

Peyton goes back into the bathroom. Skills sits on the bed.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Rachel's bedroom. Rachel and Cooper are sitting on the bed together. Nathan is standing up with his arms crossed. Haley walks into the room alone.

"I made the boys a snack...they're in the family room watching a movie." Haley says. "OK, you two are gonna have to separate yourselves around me."

Cooper stands up.

"Haley," Rachel begins. "This is ridiculous. Cooper and I are both adults. If we want to sit next to each other, or have sex for that matter, we're going to do just that."

"Excuse me," Nathan begins. "But you're living in our house right now. Our home, our rules. Haley's right. Especially since there's two young kids living here, too."

"_Our _son was sleeping," Rachel begins. "And we didn't know you'd be back with Jamie so soon."

"That's not the point---" Nathan begins. "You guys are getting a divorce anyway. So what's this really about?"

"Nothing." Rachel replies. "Just...old feelings came to the surface. It's not a big deal."

"So," Haley begins. "It's not gonna happen again?"

"Absolutely not." Rachel says.

"Not in this house." Cooper says.

Nathan and Haley look at him.

"What?" Cooper asks. "Hey, I'm in my thirties. I can have sex with whoever I want to...in my own house."

"Well, that isn't going to be with _me_, Coop." Rachel tells him. "Nathan and Haley are right. We're divorced. That's that."

"I should be going." Cooper says, checking his watch. "Nathan, Haley...sorry about all of this."

Haley nods, with her arms crossed.

"It's OK, Coop." Nathan says. "Uh, I'll walk you out."

Nathan and Cooper exit the room. Haley and Rachel just look at each other.

"My mother bought me those sheets, you know." Haley says. "If you're gonna have sex in my house with _anyone_, lock the door...and use your _own _sheets. Thanks."

Haley exits.

**Cut To:**

Outside of Nathan/Haley's house. Cooper and Nathan are standing by Cooper's car.

"So," Nathan begins. "You wanna tell me what happened today?"

"I came by to give Rachel the signed papers," Cooper begins. "And next thing I know we're having sex. Nate, I still love her...I may even still be _in_ _love_ with her, and I definitely still find her hot...It's hard not being with her."

"You made that choice." Nathan says. "Live with it."

"I---" Cooper begins, then stops. "You're right. I know. Time for me to move on. Rachel and I want different things, and that's not gonna change."

"I'm sorry." Nathan apologizes. "But you know this isn't right."

"I know." Cooper says.

"Get your life together, Coop." Nathan says. "Fast."

Cooper nods.

"I'll see you later, Nate." Cooper says.

Cooper gets into his car.

"Drive safe." Nathan says.

Cooper pulls away, as Haley walks up behind Nathan.

"Everything OK?" Haley asks.

Nathan looks at Haley.

"It will be tomorrow night," Nathan begins. "When you, me, and Jamie are at the beach."

Haley smiles.

**Cut To:**

River court. Greg and Susie are sitting at a picnic bench, eating food. A basketball is on the table next to Greg.

"You know," Greg begins. "I gotta say thanks to you."

"For what?" Susie asks.

"For being so supportive and understanding through this whole basketball thing." Greg says. "I really appreciate it, Suse."

"Well," Susie begins. "You should just be glad the Lions have won every game in the last month, because had all that practicing been for nothing you would've needed a body guard."

"There's my sweet girlfriend." Greg says.

Susie chuckles.

"You know what I can't wait for, right?" Susie asks.

"2014?" Greg asks.

"More like the day before it," Susie begins. "Because I'll be alone with you in a hotel."

"Well," Greg begins. "Plus Olivia and Michael."

"Always knows how to ruin a moment --- my boyfriend." Susie says. "Come on, they will hardly be in our way. They're getting their own room."

"Thank God." Greg says. "Because the thought of _your _ex being in the same room as us while we---wait, scratch that. The thought of _my brother _being in the same roomas us..."

Greg shakes his head in disgust. Susie chuckles.

"You're too silly." Susie tells him.

"Are you calling me names now?" Greg asks. "Am I gonna have to come over there and make you stop?"

"Oh," Susie begins. "And just how are you gonna do that?"

Greg lifts up his hands and starts moving his fingers repeatedly.

"Don't you dare." Susie warns him.

Greg stands up and walks over to Susie's side of the table and starts tickling her.

"Greg!" Susie says, laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, my God! Stop now!"

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Outside. Lucas walks out his back door, stepping onto the porch. He is holding a cup of coffee. Suddenly, his cell phone rings. He glances at the caller-I.D. and flips it open.

"Hey, Dave." Lucas says. "What's up?"

**Cut To:**

Diner. Dave is sitting at a table, on the phone, with Lucas' script sitting in front of him on the table.

"Lucas," Dave begins. "I just finished reading your updated final copy. It's awesome. It's a go."

"Excellent." Lucas replies.

"'Bout time, too." Dave says. "I can finally go back to the city. I was starting to get sick being in this country town all the time."

"Yeah." Lucas chuckles.

"So," Dave begins. "You excited about moving to L.A.?"

Lucas is silent.

"Lucas?" Dave asks. "You there?"

"Uh," Lucas begins. "Move?"

"Well, yeah." Dave replies. "Lucas, the script's done. You're officially making a movie now. Unless you want to fly back and forth to L.A., it's just easier to move there. Why? Is this going to be a problem?"

**Cut To:**

Lucas' back porch. He is on the phone, silent, looking down at the jewelry box in his hand.

"Uh," Lucas begins. "I just don't know why we can't film it _here _--- in Tree Hill. This is exactly where the movie takes place, so what better place to shoot it? I would like to go for authenticity, and how cool would it be to actually shoot a movie in my old high school, and on the river court?"

**Cut To:**

Diner. Dave is talking on the phone at his table.

"You sure that's really it, Lucas?" Dave asks. "Or is the real issue a certain gorgeous blond who calls Tree Hill home?"

"Peyton and I aren't even together." Lucas says.

"OK." Dave says. "So the issue's about a gorgeous _brunette_?"

"The issue's about not wanting to move away from Tree Hill." Lucas says. "And yes, because of that blond, brunette, _and_ also because of my brother, sister, and friends."

"Lucas," Dave begins. "Looks like you have a choice to make. How bad do you want this? I'm working like hell to make you a famous screen writer, but, God, Lucas, you have to meet me half way here. Now, even if we do shoot the movie in Hickville U.S.A. we still would have to be in L.A. to find the actors to star in the movie, and to work out all of the business logistics. Makes sense to move to L.A., even if it's just for six months to a year."

"I don't have a year...or six months." Lucas says. "I'm _proposing _to that 'brunette' tomorrow night."

"Look," Dave begins. "You can propose to Brooke whenever you want. If your guy's love can't survive an extra six months than how do you expect it to last a lifetime, like you're, well...proposing? But this movie, Luke? I'm not gonna put it on hold forever so you can bang the brunette full-time in this hick town. Up to you, man. Think about it. Let me know tonight, k?"

"K." Lucas replies, rolling his eyes.

"Bye." Dave says, hanging up the phone.

Lucas sighs, as he closes his cell phone.

**Cut To:**

**--- THE NEXT DAY ---**

Lucas' house. Bedroom. A luggage is sitting on the bed, opened. Lucas is standing in front of it, as his is holding his cell phone and closes it. He proceeds to fold some clothes and put it in his luggage. Olivia walks in the door.

"Morning." Olivia says. "Thought about the Brooke/Dave thing much?"

"Yeah." Lucas replies.

"Well..." Olivia begins. "Come on. Don't leave me hanging. What have you decided? Love or fame?"

"It was an easy choice." Lucas says. "I'm proposing tonight."

"Oh my God!" Olivia says, giving Lucas a hug. "Yay!"

Lucas smiles, as he hugs her back.

"But, wait," Olivia begins. "What about the movie? Are you still doing it?"

"I called Dave last night and told him my decision." Lucas says. "He says I'll have to just fly out there and back a few times when we're ready for the actors and all of that."

"Huh?" Olivia asks. "Wait, I thought _we _were gonna be the actors? All your friends and family."

"That was just a pipe dream of mine." Lucas admits. "Dave doesn't want to go that route --- sorry. Something about this is in the business world now and we have to do things the right way...yadda, yadda. But don't worry, all of you guys will still be in the movie --- just with smaller parts."

"I'll take it." Olivia says. "So, about this proposal...do you think Brooke has any idea about what's coming tonight?"

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Kitchen. Haley and Brooke are drinking coffee.

"I have no idea." Brooke says. "I just know he's taking me somewhere tonight for New Year's. But he's acting all mysterious and...weird, you know? And whenever Lucas Scott is acting like those two things, he always has a big surprise up his sleeve."

"But you really have no idea what it is?" Haley asks.

"Nope." Brooke shakes her head. "Wait a minute. You're his best friend. He had to confided in you with whatever he has planned."

"No. He didn't, Brooke." Haley says. "I swear."

Brooke looks disappointed.

"Look," Haley begins. "I'm sure he just wants to take you somewhere for the New Year. That's all. I wouldn't look too much into it."

"Yeah." Brooke says. "You're probably right. I mean, Skills took Peyton to New York for New Year's just for fun, right?"

Nathan walks into the kitchen.

"Hey---" Nathan begins. "Oh, Brooke. Hi. What are you doing here so early?"

"Just came to talk to Haley and see how you guys were doing before work." Brooke says.

"Actually," Haley begins. "She wanted to see if Lucas told me anything about the surprise trip he has planned for Brooke tonight."

"Haley!" Brooke gasps.

"What?" Haley asks.

"Oh." Nathan says. "Huh."

Brooke looks at him.

"He told you, didn't he?" Brooke asks. "He did! You guys are brothers. You tell each other everything."

"Uh, Brooke," Nathan begins. "If you haven't noticed, Lucas and I haven't been great buddies lately."

Brooke looks disappointed again.

"Anyway," Nathan begins. "Uh, Hales, I'm gonna load up the car. Can you get Jamie up?"

"Sure." Haley replies.

Nathan exits. Haley notices Brooke looks anxious.

"OK, what could Lucas be up to...if anything?" Haley asks. "Oh. Did he say where he was taking you?"

Brooke is about to answer, as Haley interrupts.

"Wait, wait, oh my God!" Haley says. "Didn't Lucas take Peyton away for New Year's Eve two years ago?"

"Yeah," Brooke begins. "When he---" Brooke stops. "Oh...my...God."

Haley nods.

"Well," Haley begins. "We cracked the case."

"I need some water..." Brooke begins, putting her hand on her forehead, proceeding to the fridge. "...No. I need to lay down."

"I'll get your water," Haley begins. "You lay on the couch."

"K." Brooke says, walking out of the kitchen slowly.

**Cut To:**

Outside of Nathan/Haley's house. Nathan is loading up the trunk of the car. Susie, Greg, Olivia, and Michael drive up in one car behind Nathan. They all get out.

"Shouldn't you guys be across the state by now?" Nathan asks.

"Nice to see you too, man." Greg says.

"We should be, yes," Michael begins. "But _somebody _needed to see her brother before we left for the weekend."

"Hey," Olivia begins. "This is the first time I'll be away from Luke and Nathan since I met them. Give me a break. Come here, big brother."

Nathan smiles, as he gives Olivia a hug.

"You're such a girl." Michael says.

"Hey." Nathan says. "Watch it."

They all laugh.

"So," Nathan begins. "You guys excited for ---"

Haley walks out of the house and approaches everyone.

"Hey, guys." Haley says.

"Hales," Greg begins. "What's up? I feel like I hardly see you anymore now that Michael and I go to a different school as you."

"I miss you too, Greg." Haley says.

"_Yes_!" Greg smiles. "She said she misses me!" Greg turns to Michael. "Did you hear that, Mike? She missed me, man!"

"Uh," Susie begins. "Girlfriend right here."

"Yeah, seriously, bro." Michael says. "You've had this obsessive, huge crush on Haley since sophomore year. You have got to get over it, especially since Susie's your girlfriend now."

"But she's so---" Greg looks at Haley, up and down with his eyes.

Susie looks over at Michael, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, why not?" Haley asks herself out loud. "Nathan, babe, don't get upset. K?"

"Upset?" Nathan asks, confused.

At that moment, Haley steps toward Greg and gives him a kiss on the lips. A moment later she stops and steps back.

Everyone looks speechless, and Greg has a huge smile on his face.

"It's just like I dreamed it would be like." Greg admits. "That was..._wow_."

"Hales," Susie begins. "I have always looked up to you, as my mentor. So, I'm going to try my hardest to fight this urge of wanting to b---ch slap you."

Haley smiles playfully.

"I can't believe---" Nathan begins, speechless. "Hales, you just cheated on me. And in front of me, too."

"Oh, relax." Haley says. "It's not like he's Chris Keller."

"OK." Nathan says. "Then can I kiss Susie? It's not like she's Rachel."

"No," Haley begins. "But tell you what. You can kiss your sister."

"Ew!" Olivia says. "OK, what the hell is with everyone thinking I'm from _here _lately?"

They all chuckle.

"Well," Michael begins. "This has been...surreal. Maybe we should go before something else huge happens, huh?"

Suddenly, Brooke walks out of the house and sees everyone.

"Oh, Nathan!" Brooke says, walking toward him. "I found out what Lucas' surprise is!"

Nathan and Olivia look a bit worried and curious.

"He's proposing to me!" Brooke says excitedly.

"Uh...oh my, God." Nathan says.

"So," Haley begins. "You're excited about it now?"

"I never, uh, wasn't excited about it." Brooke says. "I was just in shock. But now that I've had couch time to get out of shock, oh my god, I'm so happy!"

"That's great, Brooke." Nathan says.

"Looks like I spoke too soon." Michael says. "Congrats, Brooke."

"Thanks!" Brooke says. "Which one are you again? Greg or Michael?"

"Anyway," Michael begins. "We should get on the road now."

"Yeah." Olivia nods. "And congratulations, Brooke. I'm so happy for you."

Olivia and Brooke hug.

"Thanks." Brooke says. "Oh, my God. You're going to be like my sister! ...In law. Oh my God!"

"Oh, such good news!" Olivia says.

"Oh, oh." Brooke says. "I left Jamie in there by himself. Let me go check on him. Greg, Michael, and uh, _you _(Brooke looks at Susie), and Olivia, you all have a great trip, k?"

They all smile and nod, as Brooke runs back into the house. Olivia turns around to Nathan.

"Should we tell Lucas she knows?" Olivia asks Nathan.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Nathan says. "Besides, he accidentally and indirectly told Haley that I was going to propose to her again in high school...so at least _I _didn't have anything to do with _this_."

"Wait a second." Haley says. "You _both _knew about Lucas proposing to Brooke?"

Olivia and Nathan nod.

"You _both _suck." Haley says, teasing a bit, as she begins to walk back to the house.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asks.

"Going to find Chris Keller's number." Haley winks, as she turns to Greg. "Enjoy your trip, Greg. Call me when you get back." Haley winks at him, as she goes into the house.

"Score!" Greg says, as he turns to Nathan who is giving him a dirty look. "Uh, sorry, dude."

Greg turns to Susie, who is also giving him a dirty look.

"Score?" Susie asks.

"Oh, come on, you guys." Greg says. "I know I'm dating _you_ (Greg looks at Susie) and I know she's your wife (Greg looks at Nathan), but she's friggin' hot!"

**Cut To:**

Savannah, Georgia. Bedroom. Jake is standing in front of a mirror putting gel in his hair with his hands. Nikki walks out of the master bedroom.

"My mom should be here any minute." Nikki says. "You almost ready?"

"I _am _ready." Jake replies. "How about you?"

"Yep." Nikki says. "That's one of the benefits to packing before the day you leave for the airport."

Jake chuckles, as he buttons up his shirt. Nikki walks up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"I can't wait until I'm in Maui with you." Nikki says.

"Aw." Jake says, grabbing her hand with his. "Me too. It's going to be nice there."

"You know, Jakey," Nikki begins. "I've been really happy the last two months...and you have everything to do with that."

Jake smiles.

"Me too." Jake says.

"But," Nikki begins. "You're not planning on proposing to me in Maui, are you?"

Jake chuckles.

"What would give you that impression?" Jake asks.

"Well, you proposed to Brooke out of the blue," Nikki begins. "And _we've _been dating for two months."

"We're together," Jake begins. "We live together, and we have a daughter together. Marriage wouldn't change much, would it?"

"I guess not." Nikki says.

The door bell rings; Jake and Nikki hear it.

"That must be my mom." Nikki says. "Can you bring the luggage to the car? I'll get the door and we can say goodbye to Jenny."

"Sure." Jake nods.

Nikki leaves the room. Jake looks at himself in the mirror.

"Marriage really wouldn't change much..." Jake says to himself. "Hmm."

**Cut To:**

Cooper's house. Master bedroom. Cooper is laying shirtless in his bed, under the covers, with an attractive woman next to him. Cooper has his arm around the woman.

"That was..." The woman begins. "...One of the best times..." She continues. "..._Ever_."

"Yeah, OK." Cooper says. "Glad you enjoyed it. To be honest, I'm surprised it was so good for you. I really wasn't trying my hardest this time. Personal issues."

"Well," The woman begins. "You should _not _try harder next time." She winks at him.

Cooper grins.

"Check." Cooper says. "How about I not try one more time today?"

"Sounds great." The woman says.

At that moment, the door bell rings. Cooper proceeds to sit up.

"Wait." The woman says, putting her hand on Cooper's back. "Stay. They'll assume no one's home."

"I'll be right back." Cooper says. "Don't start without me."

Cooper stands up and walks out the bedroom door.

**Cut To:**

Cooper's house. Front door, inside. Cooper approaches the door shirtless. He opens the door, with a surprised look.

"Rachel," Cooper begins shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Rachel stands there holding Nathan Junior in her arms.

"Apparently," Rachel begins. "I'm interrupting something."

"I was just..." Cooper trails off. "...Sleeping."

"Whatever." Rachel says. "So, some day yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah." Cooper nods, looking uneasy and anxious.

"I think," Rachel continues/begins. "The last time I've seen Haley so mad was the night I told her and Nathan I was pregnant with Nathan's baby."

Rachel looks down at Nathan Junior.

"Well, anyway..." Cooper begins. "What brings you here? After yesterday, it seemed like you were---"

Rachel begins to nods, knowing what Cooper is about to say. As suddenly, the woman walks out from the hall, with a sheet wrapped around herself.

"Cooper, babe," The woman begins. "Just tell the sales guy you're not interested. God."

Cooper looks behind himself at the woman, as Rachel looks behind Cooper seeing the woman too.

"Sleeping, huh?" Rachel asks, covering Nathan Junior's eyes. "That's great, Coop."

"You know her?" The woman asks Cooper.

"Little bit." Cooper replies.

"You can get back with your little skank." Rachel tells Cooper. "I'm done here."

"Rach---" Cooper begins.

"You're lucky I'm holding my son right now." Rachel says to Cooper, looking back at the woman. "_You too_."

Rachel turns and walks away, back to her car. Cooper looks at Rachel for a moment, then shuts the door.

"An ex?" The woman asks.

"Good guess." Cooper replies.

**Cut To:**

New York City. Hotel room. Peyton is sitting on the bed texting someone on her cell phone. Skills walks out of the bathroom.

"Who's that?" Skills asks.

"Just Brooke." Peyton replies. "She found out Lucas is proposing to her. Well, she highly suspects he is anyway."

"Oh, no." Skills says. "That sucks...for Lucas. I mean, obviously he wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, as far as he knows," Peyton begins. "It still will be."

"That Brooke," Skills begins. "So sly."

Peyton smiles, as she closes her phone.

"Tell you what," Skills begins. "I'll scan down stairs for some good breakfast buffets, or we may just go to a restaurant outside the hotel. You can finish getting ready while I'm down there."

"K." Peyton replies. "Hurry back, sexy."

Peyton and Skills kiss.

"I definitely will if there will be more of that." Skills says.

"K." Peyton says. "Let me start making myself look cute."

"Already there, babe." Skills says. "I'll be right back."

"K." Peyton smiles.

Skills exits. Peyton stands up and opens the closet door. She rummages through the few shirts hanging up, and takes one out. She puts it against her chest, looks down, and smiles. She throughs the shirt/hanger onto the bed. She begins to look through her suitcase.

"Oh," Peyton begins. "Where did I pack my scarf?"

Peyton looks over at Skills' suitcase.

"I must've accidentally packed it in his." Peyton says.

Peyton walks over to his suitcase, unzips it, and starts rummaging through his clothes. She then unzips the pocket inside and sticks her hand in, feeling around. She gets a curious look on her face, then pulls out a small jewelry box.

"It couldn't be..." Peyton says.

Peyton opens it up and inside is an engagement ring.

"He is." Peyton says, surprised. "He's going to propose tonight. Wow. OK. OK, you gotta act natural, Peyton."

Peyton realizes she's still holding the small jewelry box and quickly puts in back in the pocket, zips it up, and zips up his suitcase.

"Act natural." Peyton tells herself. "Oh, my God! I gotta text Brooke!"

**Cut To:**

River court. It's slightly drizzling rain. Lucas is shooting hoops by himself. Nathan walks onto the court.

"Hey." Lucas says, stopping the ball with his hands.

"Olivia came by with her minions little while ago---" Nathan says. "Just to say they were leaving for the weekend."

"Yeah, I know." Lucas says. "The trio came by my place first to pick-up Olivia."

"Haley and Jamie are in the car," Nathan begins. "Parked across the grass over there. Neither of them wanted to get wet."

"I hope you guys have fun at the beach." Lucas says.

"Thanks." Nathan says. "Look, man, it didn't feel right leaving without talking to you one last time in 2013. I didn't want to carry over our fighting into the new year."

"Me either." Lucas says. "I'm glad you stopped by."

"Lets leave it in 2013, alright?" Nathan asks. "I'm sorry I was such a dick to you."

"It's OK, man." Lucas says. "I deserved some of it."

"It's been some year, huh?" Nathan asks. "I don't think we've fought that much since high school."

"It all worked out, right man?" Lucas asks. "Just like it always does. I mean, we're never going to stop getting into fights. But we're also never going to stop being brothers, either."

Nathan smiles, nods.

"So, what are you doing out here, anyway?" Nathan asks. "Shouldn't you be drying up and taking Brooke to Myrtle Beach?"

"Yeah, I was just about to head out." Lucas says. "Just came out here because --- I guess I'm nervous about tonight."

"Don't be." Nathan says. "Brooke really loves you. I know she's going to say yes."

"Thanks." Lucas says, and then smirks. "Hopefully, _I'll _end up marrying her."

"You better watch it." Nathan chuckles.

"Nate," Lucas begins. "I know we had a lot of disagreements this passed year. I just want to let you know --- I take it all back."

Nathan continues to listen, and smiles.

"This is _our _court, bro." Lucas says. "And it always will be."

Nathan rods, extending/reaching out his fist to Lucas.

**Close-Up: **Nathan's fist. Lucas taps his fist on Nathan's fist.

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT NIGHT ---**

Somewhere in Charlotte, NC. Party/club. Michael, Greg, Susie, and Olivia walk inside all dressed up.

"'Bout time we found this place." Greg says.

"Yeah." Michael agrees. "_Mapquest _literally gives you the longest route possible."

"We're here, guys." Susie says. "Quit complaining."

"Susie's right." Olivia says. "It's time to have fun for the last few hours of 2013. Come on, Mikey. Lets dance."

"Can't say no to _that_." Michael says, turning to Susie and Greg. "See you guys around."

Michael and Olivia walk away.

"You're not upset, are you babe?" Greg asks.

"Oh, no." Susie says. "I was just teasing."

"So," Greg begins. "Do you want to dance?"

"Actually," Susie begins. "I kind of feeling like being alone with you. Why don't we go outside and talk?"

"Sure." Greg replies.

Greg and Susie walk out the door.

**Cut To:**

Myrtle Beach, SC. Outside of a nice restaurant. Lucas and Brooke get out of their car and proceed to walk toward the restaurant.

"This looks like a nice place," Brooke begins. "Over looking the beach. Romantic."

"I'm glad you like it." Lucas says, as he grabs a hold of Brooke's hand.

"Hey." Brooke says. "You've seemed kind of nervous the whole night."

"I have?" Lucas asks.

"Is something on your mind?" Brooke asks.

Lucas and Brooke approach the restaurant entrance. Lucas opens and holds the door opened for Brooke. Brooke smiles and proceeds inside.

"Thanks." Brooke says.

"I'm great, Brooke." Lucas says. "Couldn't be more relaxed."

Lucas follows Brooke inside, as the door shuts. They are greeted by the Maitre'D.

"Table for two tonight?" The Maitre'D asks.

"Mmhmm." Brooke replies.

"It'll just be a ten minute wait, guys." The Maitre'D says. "What's the name?"

"Scott." Lucas replies.

"Excellent." The Maitre'D says. "You can have a seat right over there."

Brooke and Lucas sit down.

"Sorry, I'm such a bonehead." Lucas admits. "I should have made reservations."

"It's no big deal." Brooke says. "I'm sure you had other things on your mind."

"Brooke," Lucas begins. "That's the second time you said something like that since we got here. What else would I have on my mind?"

"Good question, handsome." Brooke smiles/shrugs.

"OK." Lucas says.

"No, really." Brooke says. "I'm just saying you probably wanted to make the night perfect, and in doing so making reservations just slipped your mind."

"Exactly." Lucas says.

"So," Brooke begins. "I can't keep it in any longer..."

Lucas looks intrigued/curious.

"Skills is proposing to Peyton tonight." Brooke admits.

"Uh, yeah." Lucas says. "I kind of already knew that."

"How?" Brooke asks.

"Skills told me." Lucas replies. "He, you know, wanted to mention it to me first, just because, you know..."

"Luke," Brooke chuckles. "It's OK."

"Yeah, I know." Lucas says. "I mean, here we are about to---"

"About to what?" Brooke asks.

"...About to enjoy a romantic dinner with the one we love most." Lucas says sweetly.

Brooke smiles.

"I love you so much." Brooke says.

"I love you too, Brooke." Lucas says.

**Cut To:**

On the beach. Near Wilmington, NC. Nathan and Haley are laying on the beach together, watching Jamie play in the sand about ten feet in front of them.

"Have you enjoyed your day?" Nathan asks.

"Every day that I spend with you and Jamie are amazing." Haley says.

Nathan smiles.

"We're pretty lucky, you know that?" Nathan asks.

"What do you mean?" Haley asks.

"After everything the three of us have been through, as a family," Nathan begins. "We're all here together---all happy and healthy."

"You're talking about Jamie's accident, aren't you?" Haley asks.

Nathan nods.

"We're lucky he was able to bounce back so quickly afterwards." Nathan adds.

"He's a Scott." Haley says. "He's used to accidents and tragedies. He's tough."

"Those sessions with Dr. Connell really helped." Nathan says. "Thank you for breaking down my stubbornness-sized brick wall and talk me into calling Dr. Connell."

"What are wives for?" Haley asks and smiles.

"This is such a perfect night." Nathan says. "Such a beautiful night. I'm spending the last hours of 2013 with my wife and wonderful son."

"And with your sweet son or daughter." Haley smiles.

Haley takes Nathan's hand and puts it on her stomach.

"I can't wait 'til we find out the sex of the baby." Nathan says.

"I'm so hoping for a daughter." Haley says.

"So am I." Nathan says. "I don't need a third son, do I?"

"OK." Haley says. "Hush now, and hold me."

"That sounds..._wonderful_." Nathan says.

**Cut To:**

Near Charlotte, NC. Club/party. Susie and Greg are dancing together in the crowd of people. Suddenly, a guy with a white tank top on, a jacket over that, loose-fitting jeans, and tattoos on his biceps, approaches Susie and Greg, trying to cut in with Susie.

"Hey, man." Greg says. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to dance with your hot girlfriend." The guy says. "Buzz off, shrimp."

"What did you say to me?" Greg asks, confrontationally.

"Greg," Susie begins. "It's no big deal. Lets just go."

Susie starts to turn away from the guy.

"Oh, look at that." The guy says. "Your girlfriend's bailing you out of a fight. How sweet."

The guy turns to Susie and grabs ahold of her arm with his hand.

"Come on, baby." The guys says. "You deserve a _man_."

"_Hey_." Greg says. "Get your damn hands off her."

"What are you gonna do about it, shrimp?" The guy asks.

The guy takes his other hand, and puts it on Susie's lower back side.

"Get your hands off her!" Greg shouts at him.

Greg suddenly punches him with his fist. The guy lets go of Susie and bends over, holding his jaw.

"Susie," Greg begins. "Go get the bouncer."

"You punched _me_!" The guy shouts.

"You sexually harassed my girlfriend." Greg says. "I'm OK with telling the bouncer I had to get you off her."

"You don't want to mess with me, kid." The guys says, getting up close into Greg's face.

By this time, people around them have stopped dancing and made a circle around them. Olivia and Michael are watching, nervously. A bouncer happens to walk up to Greg and the guy.

"Break it up, clowns." The bouncer says. "And get the hell out of my club before I call the cops."

"Whatever." The guys says, looking at Greg. "You're lucky. This party was lame, anyway."

The guy walks passed the bouncer, as he mad dogs him. The bouncer remains tall and gives him a tough look. The guy walks out of the club.

"You kids ought to watch it, alright?" The bouncer asks. "We should've never made tonight all ages night. Get out, both of you."

Greg and Susie walk passed the bouncer, toward the exit. Olivia and Michael proceed behind them.

**Cut To:**

**--- MINUTES BEFORE MIDNIGHT ---**

New York City. In front of Rockefeller center. Peyton and Skills are in front of the giant Christmas tree.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) --- _

_"Love happens in the blink of an eye..."_

Skills proceeds to kneel down in front of Peyton. Peyton begins to wipe tears from her eyes.

**Cut To:**

Myrtle Beach, SC. On the beach. Lucas and Brooke are standing near the ocean, looking out. They are holding hands.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"One day _you're_ just going along minding your own business, and the next thing you realize you're dating the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with."_

Lucas proceeds to kneel down in front of Brooke. Brooke wipes tears from her eyes, smiling down at Lucas. Lucas looks up at Brooke.

**Cut To:**

Wilmington, NC. Beach. Haley and Nathan are laying on the sand together, looking at each other sweetly. Jamie is asleep, laying in between them. Haley is rubbing her stomach slowly.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Ain't love grand?"_

**Cut To:**

New York City. Rockefeller Center. Skills is kneeling in front of Peyton, as he takes out a small jewelry box.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer..." Skills begins.

Peyton is smiling, with tears filling up in her eyes.

**Flashback. On the beach:**

Peyton is sitting at a candle-lit table on the beach. Lucas is on one knee before her.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer..." Lucas begins. "Will you marry me, and continue to share in life's surprises and joys and happiness it has in store for us?"

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

New York City. Rockefeller Center. Skills opens the jewelry box, revealing the engagement ring.

"...Will you marry me?" Skills asks her.

Peyton smiles and hugs him.

"Yes, Skills." Peyton says. "I will marry you. I love you."

Skills kisses Peyton.

**Cut To:**

Myrtle Beach. On the beach. Lucas is kneeling before Brooke.

"Brooke Pennelope Davis..." Lucas begins.

**Flashback. In Hawaii:**

Brooke and Nathan are in Hawaiian attire/clothes, at a luau. Nathan is down on one knee.

"Brooke Pennelope Davis..." Nathan begins. "Will you marry me, and spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes, Nathan Scott." Brooke smiles. "I will marry you."

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Myrtle Beach. Lucas is down on one knee before Brooke, as he opens the jewelry box, revealing an engagement ring.

"...Will you marry me, and make me the happiest man alive?" Lucas asks.

"Yes, Lucas Scott." Brooke smiles, with tears in her eyes. "I will marry you."

Brooke and Lucas hug, and then Lucas slips the ring onto Brooke's finger.

**Flashback. On the beach:**

Lucas picks up Peyton as they stand on the beach, and kiss. Lucas then slips the ring onto Peyton's finger.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

**Cut To:**

Somewhere in Charlotte, NC. 7-11. Greg and Michael pull up in their car. It's raining a bit outside.

"What the hell?" Michael asks. "Who parks their motor cycle like that?" Michael observes a tipped over motor cycle.

"Someone very drunk." Greg says.

"Yeah." Michael chuckles.

"Listen, I'm sorry again, man." Greg apologizes. "For getting us kicked out of that club and ruining tonight for everyone."

"You didn't ruin anything, man." Michael says. "I would've done the same thing. It's cool. Lets get get some food for us, and go back to the motel room and spend time with Susie and Olivia."

"That sounds awesome." Greg admits. "You go in. I need to take a leak, and 7-11 doesn't have bathrooms."

"What if a cop sees you?" Michael asks.

"Relax." Greg says. "They're too busy tonight hanging out near clubs, getting people for drunk driving and public drinking. No one will see me."

"Alright." Michael replies.

Greg and Michael step out of the car. Michael proceeds inside the 7-11, as Greg walks over to a nearby tree and bush. Suddenly, someone begins to stand up who was laying by the tree. It's the guy earlier from the club who was harassing Susie.

"_You_." The guy says. "So, our paths cross again."

"I don't want any trouble, man, alright?" Greg says. "I was just leaving, anyway."

Greg proceeds to turn around.

"_No_." The guy says, putting his hands on Greg's shoulders. "You're not gonna be so lucky this time, punk."

"Let go of me, or else." Greg warns him.

"I'll take my chances, shrimp." The guy says.

Greg suddenly turns back, grabbing a hold of the guy's arms, but before he can make another move, the guy kicks Greg off.

"That wasn't smart." The guy says, as he lifts up his shirt and reveals a revolver gun tucked inside his jeans.

"Whoa, man." Greg says. "What the hell?"

The guy pulls out the gun and aims it at Greg.

"You're luck just ran out." The guy says. "Say a word, or move an inch, and I'm gonna put a bullet through ya."

Greg looks extremely nervous and scared.

**Flashback:**

The day of the most recent school shooting. Greg walks in the tutoring center. He leans up against the door next to Dan Scott.

"He's right." Greg says. "Just end the war, man. Just end it."

"Gladly." Frankie says, aiming his gun toward Greg.

"_No_!" Dan yells.

Dan pushes Greg away, back into the hall. Dan, now in Greg's previous spot, gets shot by the bullet Frankie just fired.

"_No_!" Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Michael, and Peyton all shout at once.

Susie starts crying hysterically. Greg is laying on the floor, crying, looking at Dan on the floor next time him, bleeding, and about to die.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:  
**

Inside 7-11. Michael is kneeled down in front of an isle, looking at the snacks. The cashier is seen carrying some boxes into the back.

"Chocolate or cherry?" Michael asks himself. "God, I can't decide. Alright, alright. Olivia likes chocolate, so chocolate it is." Michael grabs the snacks in his hand.

Suddenly, a gun shot is heard. Michael hears, and quickly stands up in a panic. The 7-11 cashier runs out from the back.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

"_Death happens in the blink of an eye. One day _you're_ just going along minding your own business, and the next thing you realize you're gone from this world forever. It's a tragedy. An awful tragedy. Death is scary like that. It creeps up on you when you least expect it. Hopefully, the religious folks are right, and there is indeed an after-life after this one."_

**Cut To:**

Outside of 7-11 in the rain. Greg is laying on the sidewalk bleeding, and unconscious, as the rain falls down onto his body.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	57. Another One Bites the Bullet

**Season 7. Chapter 7.13 (57). ****'Another One Bites the Bullet.'**

In front of 7-11 in/near Charlotte, NC. Night. Raining. An ambulance is parked in front of the store, with its lights flashing. Greg is laying on a gurney, while being lifted into the ambulance by paramedics. Michael is crying excessively nearby, holding his cell phone.

"_No_!" Michael yells. "Who did this?! Is he gonna make it?!"

A nearby paramedic walks up to Michael, as the other two paramedics shut the ambulance door.

"Doesn't look like it, son." The paramedic says. "He's not with us anymore. I'm sorry."

"_No!_" Michael yells. "There's gotta be something you can do! This can't be happening!"

"Get in the front seat." The paramedic says. "We'll give you a ride to the hospital. His I.D. was in his wallet. Greg Conner's time of death: 12:11 a.m. Come on, son."

**Cut To:**

Myrtle Beach, SC. Lucas and Brooke are laying on the sand together, watching the waves go back and forth. Brooke is looking down and smiling at the engagement ring on her finger. Lucas kisses her softly.

"I'm so happy." Lucas says. "I love you, Brooke."

"Mm." Brooke says, looking up at him, putting her hand on his face. "I love you too, Lucas Scott."

Brooke gives Lucas a kiss on his lips.

"Nothing could ruin this night." Brooke says. "It's perfect."

Lucas and Brooke smile, as they look out onto the ocean again peacefully. Suddenly, Lucas' cell begins to vibrate in his pocket.

"Oh," Lucas begins, feeling it, and taking his phone out of his pocket. "Sorry. It's Michael."

Lucas answers his phone.

"Hey," Lucas begins. "What's up? What? OK, calm down, Michael. Talk slow. _What_? Oh, my God."

Lucas hangs up the phone, as he begins to cry.

"What is it, Luke?" Brooke asks, quite concerned.

"Greg was shot tonight." Lucas says, barely able to get the words out coherently.

Brooke is speechless, as Lucas buries his face into Brooke's shoulder, crying. Brooke comforts him, as tears begin to fall from her eyes as well.

**END OF TEASER.**

**--- TWO DAYS LATER ---**

Nathan/Haley's house. Nathan is wearing a suit, sitting on the kitchen counter, looking down sadly at an opened bottle of beer. He takes a sip of it, and then suddenly hears a door closing. He quickly puts the beer on the counter behind him, and moments later Haley walk into the kitchen wearing a black dress.

"Hey." Haley says softly, as she reaches for the coffee pot and walks over to the sink. "Funeral starts in two hours. Are you ready?"

Haley turns on the water, and fills the coffee pot.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Nathan says, still looking down. "Kind of getting used to these things, anyway."

Haley looks over at him, placing the coffee pot on the counter. She walks over to him, beginning to rub his arm.

"I know this must be especially hard on you right now." Haley says. "I know your mom's anniversary passed by not too long ago. But just remember I was really close to Greg, too. He was my student for a year and a half. He was close to Lucas, Susie, and obviously Michael, too. So you're not alone, Nathan."

Nathan nods slowly.

"Are you going to be OK?" Haley asks.

"Yeah..." Nathan says, as he trails off.

"OK." Haley says. "I'm gonna go get Jamie cleaned up. Finish the coffee if you get a chance, k babe?"

Haley walks out of the kitchen. Nathan grabs his beer bottle from behind him and takes a long drink out of it.

"...I'll be fine." Nathan says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Michael's bedroom. Michael is standing in front of his mirror, putting on his tie. He tries to tie it, but keeps on messing up. He keeps on starting over. Suddenly, he glances down on his nightstand of a picture of him and Greg. He gets frustrated with his tie, and throws it down, starting to cry. The door bell rings.

**Cut To:**

Michael opening the front door. Susie is standing in the door way in a black dress, sadly, with red eyes.

"Hi." Susie says softly.

"Come in." Michael says.

Susie walks in. Michael shuts the door.

"You look nice." Michael says.

"Thanks." Susie replies.

An awkward silence falls upon them.

"OK, look," Susie begins. "We've known each other for a long time. We don't have to act all tough and OK around each around right now. I know you've been crying, just like I have."

"It's been the longest two days of my life." Michael admits. "I just can't get so much out of my head: The sound of that gun shot; the ambulance sirens; the image of---" Michael stops. "---Of him lying---" Michael stops again, starting to cry.

Susie hugs Michael.

"I know." Susie says. "I keep hearing my cell phone ringing and having that conversation with you that night. It's awful."

"It's _not _fair." Michael says. "It's just not fair."

"I know." Susie says. "I miss him so much."

"Me too." Michael replies.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Olivia is sitting at the kitchen table, wearing a black dress. Lucas walks in wearing a black suit.

"Good morning, big brother." Olivia says. "How are you holding up?"

"Like crap." Lucas replies. "I can't believe he's really gone."

"It's not fair." Olivia says. "I know this isn't the first time you've gone through something like this. I'm so sorry for you, Luke. I hate seeing you so hurt."

"Thank you." Lucas replies. "That helps."

Olivia smiles.

"Come here, big brother." Olivia says, standing up, and giving Lucas a hug.

Lucas hugs back. There's a knock on the back kitchen door. Olivia goes to the door and answers it. Anna is standing in the door way, holding a sweater.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asks.

"Anna." Lucas says, surprised.

"Wait." Olivia says. "Anna, as in the Anna you dated? The high school girl?"

"Well," Anna begins. "I'm in college now." Anna looks at Lucas. "Is this your new girlfriend?"

Lucas is about to answer, as Olivia interrupts.

"_Ew_. Oh, my God." Olivia says. "I'm his _sister_."

"Huh?" Anna asks confused. "I thought your sister was, like, seven years old?"

"Actually, Anna," Lucas begins. "This is _Olivia_, my _twenty _year old sister. Nathan and I just found out about her a few months ago."

"Oh." Anna replies. "Wow, interesting. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Clock-wise." Olivia says with a smile.

"Anyway, um," Anna begins. "I wish this reunion slash meeting could be under better circumstances, but…well, I heard about Greg Conner's murder on _Yahoo! News_. I wanted to see how you were holding up."

"You know," Olivia begins. "I think I left my curling iron on. And I'll let you guys talk. OK. Bye."

Olivia exits the room. Anna walks in, closing the door behind her.

"Thanks for stopping by, Anna." Lucas says, glancing down at the sweater she's holding. "It means a lot. By the way, what are you doing with my sweater?"

"Um, remember?" Anna asks. "You left it in my dorm room last summer. Here."

Anna hands him his sweater.

"Thanks." Lucas says. "I've actually been looking all over for this. Peyton got it for me."

"How ironic." Anna says. "So, how is she doing, by the way?"

"She just got engaged…" Lucas begins. "…To my friend, Skills."

"Wow." Anna says. "How are you doing with that?"

"I'm happy for them." Lucas replies. "I just got engaged, too. To Brooke."

"Congratulations, Luke." Anna says. "So, you never answered my question. How are you holding up?"

"When a tragedy happens," Lucas begins. "You try not to think about it much. Because you know there's nothing you can do to change it and that makes me feel even worse."

"I forgot." Anna teases. "You're a writer. You have to answer every question poetically."

Lucas smirks, pauses.

"I don't know why these things always happen around my friends and me." Lucas says. "I'm beginning to think I'm cursed."

"That's ridiculous." Anna replies.

"Is it?" Lucas asks. "My uncle, my father, Frankie Williams, Nathan's mom, my old basketball coach, and now Greg."

"Death is a part of life; you can't change it." Anna says. "I believe I read something like that in your book."

Lucas looks at Anna wondering, as Anna reaches in her purse and pulls out his book.

"Lets see, where's that quote again?" Anna asks, as she flips through the pages. "_'You can't stop life from changing. All you can do is flow with it. People die. People leave. But it's your job to fill those voids. Make your own family. Find a new romance. Make a new friend. No one's going to do it for you. Sure, life can be depressing some times. But don't let it get you down. We just have this life and we live it. The end result is the same for everybody, but the journey is what separates everyone's life differently. Nothing lasts forever. There's an end to everything. But, life is simply what you make it. So make sure you make it a great one._'"

Anna looks up at him and smiles.

"I forgot about that one." Lucas admits.

"That's why I'm here." Anna says. "To remind you of it."

"Thanks again for coming here, Anna." Lucas says.

"You were a big part of my life last year, Luke." Anna says. "I'll always be there for you."

"That's a two-way street, you know." Lucas says. "So, how have you been doing?"

"Oh, well," Anna begins. "College-wise---great. Just trying to get my G.E. out of the way and figure out what I want to do with my life. Social-wise, pretty sucky."

"Why?" Lucas asks.

"Josh and I kind of broke up a couple months ago." Anna says.

"Oh, no." Lucas says. "It's not because of that pregnancy scare, is it?"

"No." Anna says. "We just realized we weren't meant for the real world. Just high school."

"Why?" Lucas asks.

"Josh is a sweet boy." Anna says. "But that's all he is---a boy. I guess I'm the type that needs to be with a man. Someone who knows what he wants in life, someone who already has it. Someone who can protect me, and make me feel safe just from their presence. Someone who loves me unconditionally."

"Sounds like you're writing your own book." Lucas smiles.

"Maybe I am." Anna says. "Watch out, Dr. Phil."

Anna and Lucas chuckle.

"You know," Lucas begins. "If you want, you can come to the funeral with us, and maybe afterwards we can catch up some more over coffee."

"Sure." Anna accepts. "I'd like that. Do you have anything I can wear that might be more appropriate?"

"No," Lucas begins. "But my sister might."

Anna laughs.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Bedroom. Peyton and Skills are lying down in the bed under the covers, sleeping. The alarm clock goes off and wakes up Peyton. Peyton presses 'snooze' and looks over at a still-sleeping Skills. She looks at her hand and sees her engagement ring on her finger; she smiles brightly, and then looks at the alarm clock once more.

"Oh, gosh." Peyton says, nudging on Skills' back to wake up.

Skills rolls over, now facing Peyton, and opens his eyes.

"Blondie," Skills begins. "It feels like it's still early. What gives?"

"We have to be at the funeral in less than two hours." Peyton says.

"I just stopped crying like a baby, too." Skills says, sitting up. "Can you believe he's gone? He was only 18 and his life was cut short --- just like ---"

"Jimmy Edward's." Peyton interrupts.

"Edwards chose to end his life---Greg didn't." Skills says. "I was going to say like Keith."

"You OK, babe?" Peyton asks, rubbing Skills' back.

"No." Skills replies, standing up and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Peyton looks in his direction sympathetically.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Nathan is about to exit the front door, as Haley comes around the corner from the kitchen and sees him.

"Where are you going, babe?" Haley asks.

"Out." Nathan replies. "I'll meet you and Jamie at the funeral."

"Nathan ---" Haley begins.

"Hales," Nathan interrupts. "Don't. Just let me go, k?"

"Please," Haley begins. "Lets deal with this together."

"We will." Nathan says. "I promise. But, for now, I need to be alone."

Haley looks at him silently.

"I'm sorry." Nathan apologizes.

Nathan walks out the front door. Haley sighs, as she walks back in to the kitchen.

**Cut To:**

Bar. Nathan is sitting on a stool at the bar, as he downs a draft beer.

"Keep 'em coming, man." Nathan says to the bartender.

"Sure." The bartender says, getting his next drink. "Haven't seen you in here for awhile. How have you been?"

"Happy." Nathan replies. "That all changed two days ago."

"What happened?" The bartender asks.

"Have you heard the name Greg Conner?" Nathan asks.

Bartender shakes his head.

"Well," Nathan begins. "He was 18 years old. Known him since he was a sophomore in high school. I was his basketball coach. He was shot two nights ago in front of a 7-11 in same shady neighborhood near Charlotte."

Bartender continues to listen, as he puts a beer in front of Nathan.

"Yet another person I loved to tragically leave my life." Nathan adds.

"I'm really sorry." The bartender says. "Must be going through a rough time."

Nathan nods, drinking his new beer.

"Just remember," The bartender begins. "Death is inevitable for us all. We escape it for awhile, but sooner or later it's going to catch us. That's a fact."

"It shouldn't catch anyone at 18 years old." Nathan replies. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to have read a book by Lucas Scott? What you just said---sounds kind of like what he wrote."

"You're comparing something _I _said to an author?" The bartender asks. "Whoa. Maybe I should quit this and publish my own book."

Nathan finishes the beer and slams it down onto the table.

"Give me your hardest liquor you got back there." Nathan says. "Pronto. That funeral is approaching awfully quick."

"You got it." The bartender says.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Peyton is wearing a black skirt with a black shirt and jacket. She is getting out a water from the refrigerator and drinking it. Skills walks into the kitchen, wearing a black suit.

"You look handsome." Peyton comments.

"Thanks." Skills says. "You look nice, too."

Peyton smiles, looking down.

"You know, babe," Peyton says. "Greg wouldn't want you to keep all of this inside. Let me in. Lean on me. Cry on me. Whatever you have to do to include me in this."

"Thank you for the support," Skills begins. "But you hardly knew him. You don't understand this."

"I don't understand this?" Peyton asks. "Honey, do I have to remind you how I lost my mom to cancer?"

"I'm sorry." Skills says. "I wasn't thinking. I still think I need to do this alone, though."

Peyton holds up her hand, showing him the engagement ring on her finger.

"You see this?" Peyton asks. "This means that for now on we go through everything together. This shows that we are one. You're my other half, babe, and I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

"I really love you for what you're doing right now," Skills begins. "But---" Skills stops. "This is different."

Peyton looks away, confused.

"We better get going now." Skills says, turning around and proceeding out of the kitchen.

"OK." Peyton replies softly, following Skills.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Hall way. Haley is on her knees in front of Jamie, who is standing up, fixing his tie.

"Oh, buddy." Haley says. "You look so handsome."

"Thank you." Jamie says.

"Listen, honey." Haley says. "Are you sure you want to go to this thing? Because you really don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to, momma." Jamie says. "I don't want you and Daddy to be sad alone."

"Aw, baby." Haley says, giving Jamie a hug. "You're the sweetest little boy in the whole world."

Haley gives him a kiss on the forehead. Rachel walks through the hall way from her bedroom, approaching Haley/Jamie. Haley looks up at Rachel, and stands up.

"Hi." Haley says.

"Hey." Rachel says. "You going to that funeral soon?"

"Um, yeah." Haley says. "Is it safe to go in your room, or am I gonna find Cooper back there?"

Rachel stops before the kitchen entrance, and turns to Haley.

"I went over to Cooper's place the other day..." Rachel begins. "I don't know why. I just wanted---" Rachel stops. "He had another woman there, only wearing a sheet."

"That's what happens when you do what you did without any form of committment." Haley says, showing no sympathy.

"Oh," Rachel begins. "So now you're back to not liking me, I guess."

"Jamie, buddy," Haley begins. "Go get your shoes on. OK, buddy?"

"Sure, momma." Jamie replies, walking away.

Haley faces Rachel face-to-face.

"That's the thing, Rach." Haley says. "I was really coming around to you, even considering you a friend. That is, until you brought your ex-husband into this house to screw, and with two young kids living here, showing no respect or appreciation to neither me or Nathan --- the people who allowed you to stay here."

"Haley," Rachel begins. "I'm sorry for that. Cooper and I, we just have so much history. There's a lot of feelings here. It's complicated. I would think you of all people would understand something like that."

"I never screwed Nathan or anyone else in _your _house." Haley says. "You know what, I don't have time for this today. I have enough going on, if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah." Rachel says. "I mean, where's Nathan anyway? Funeral starts soon, and still no sign of him. Gee, I hope he's not out getting some other girl pregnant, like he did me."

Haley rolls her eyes, walking back toward Jamie's room. Rachel walks into the kitchen.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Lucas is in the kitchen, getting a drink of water. Olivia walks in.

"So," Olivia begins. "Anna seems nice. What exactly happened with you two?"

"We just realized the age gap between us is too much." Lucas says. "I told her she needed to go out and live her life, that she's still young, and we were in different stages of our lives."

"Yet," Olivia begins. "She breaks up with her boyfriend and comes back to you in this difficult time."

Lucas looks at her intrigued.

"OK," Olivia begins. "So I was spying on you two talking before. What? It's totally my right as the sister."

"Alright." Lucas says. "But, Anna and I are just friends. See, there's this girl named Brooke. You may know her."

"I'm not telling you to make a move." Olivia says. "I'm just saying she's clearly still into you."

"That's ridiculous." Lucas says. "She just came to be supportive."

Anna walks in the kitchen, wearing a black, elegant dress, with black high heels on. Anna smiles at Lucas.

"You look..." Lucas begins. "Beautiful."

"Yeah, and in my clothes." Olivia says, as she begins to whisper in Lucas' ear. "Down boy."

"You really think so?" Anna asks Lucas.

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "You clean-up well."

"So," Anna begins. "Do you guys want to take separate cars, or one?"

"We can all fit in my truck." Lucas says.

"K." Anna says. "Oh, shoot. I left my purse in Olivia's room. I'll be right back."

Anna exits the kitchen. Olivia looks at Lucas suspiciously.

"I think I'm going to have to tell Brooke about this." Anna says, tapping her chin.

"About what?" Lucas asks.

"About the undeniable chemistry I'm witnessing between you and your ex." Olivia says.

"Oh, shut up." Lucas says. "You know, it's not too late to drive you back to that train station."

Olivia laughs, as Lucas does.

**Cut To:**

Funeral Hall. Outside. Haley is holding Jamie's hand, as they are walking away from their car. A car zooms into the parking lot and parks near Haley. Nathan gets out of the car.

"Where have you been?" Haley asks.

"Dealing." Nathan replies.

"Have you been drinking?" Haley asks, as he walks nearby her. "Great. And you were just driving. Real smart."

"Save the lecture, Haley." Nathan says.

"What is your problem?" Haley asks. "Do you really think Greg would want you to be acting this way?"

"I'll meet you inside." Nathan says, walking quickly passed Haley.

Jamie looks up at Haley.

"Momma," Jamie begins. "Is Daddy going to turn mean again?"

Haley looks sadly at her son, continuing to walk toward the funeral hall.

**Cut To:**

Inside Funeral Hall. Michael walks in with Susie, followed by an older gentlemen and older lady (late thirties). The gentlemen and lady hug Michael and Susie, as they all cry and sob.

"We'll leave you two alone right now." The gentlemen says. "Come sit with us when you're ready, son."

Michael nods, as the couple go and sit down. Michael remains next to Susie. Susie grabs onto Michael's hand in comfort. Michael looks over at her, with a slight smile. Olivia, Lucas, Brooke, and Anna all walk in, and see Michael and Susie.

"Hi, Mike." Lucas says.

"Hi." Michael says.

"I'm so sorry." Lucas says.

"I know." Michael says. "Me too."

Michael and Lucas hug.

"Where's your folks?" Lucas asks. "I'll go keep them company."

"Right over there." Michael says, pointing.

Lucas nods, and walks away.

"I'm Anna, by the way." Anna says to Michael and Susie. "I came to comfort Lucas."

Brooke looks over at Anna.

"Lucas' ex Anna?" Michael asks. "It's nice to meet you. Heard so much about you."

"I'm sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances." Anna says.

Michael nods. A silence falls upon them.

"I'm so sorry, Michael." Brooke says, giving him a hug.

"Thanks, Brooke." Michael says.

Haley and Jamie walk in.

"Hey, Hales." Brooke says. "Oh, there's the cutie guy."

"Hi, Aunt Brooke." Jamie says.

"Where's Nathan?" Brooke asks.

"Oh, he's---" Haley begins, as she catches sight of Anna. "_Anna_? What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened." Anna says. "I came to see how Lucas was doing. He invited me."

"Oh." Haley says, as she glances at Brooke. "Well, it's good to see you. Thanks for coming."

Haley and Anna hug.

"Hey, Brooke." Haley says. "Can you watch Jamie? I have to go get Nathan. He's in the lobby."

Brooke nods, kneeling down to Jamie's level.

"Thanks." Haley says, as she walks out.

**Cut To:**

Lobby of Funeral Hall. Nathan is sitting in a chair, as Haley walks out to him.

"It's about to start, babe." Haley says. "It will be easier if you join us."

"No, thanks." Nathan says. "I told you. I've been enough to these to know how they work."

"Well," Haley begins. "Then you should know they are about having a chance to say goodbye. To pay your respects. To say a few good words about what a nice guy he was, and how much he meant to you."

"I'm tired of doing that." Nathan says. "I'm tired of saying goodbye."

Haley sighs, struggling for the right words, as Peyton and Skills walk into the lobby.

"Shouldn't you both be in that room down the hall?" Peyton asks.

"He's having a little trouble going in." Haley says.

"I'll be _fine_." Nathan says, looking down.

Peyton silently mouths to Haley, as Haley nods and goes into the funeral hall with Skills...leaving Peyton with Nathan.

"I know what it's like." Peyton says. "I still remember letting my mom's ashes go that day. I cried like a baby in that field for so long."

"People always leave, right Peyton?" Nathan asks.

"I made that drawing when I was a teenager." Peyton says. "When I felt like I was all alone. But I wasn't, Nate. I had a lot of people who cared about me, but a lot of times I still just sat in my room by myself drawing my, what you said to be, "lame and freaky" artwork. I was stubborn and didn't let anybody in. You have a lot of people who love you here, Nate. Don't block them out. Don't block _me _out."

Nathan nods, as he obviously begins to get choked up, looking down, trying to fight back tears.

"I'm afraid of losing anyone else, Peyton." Nathan says. "Look how close I came to losing Jamie a month ago. And Haley last year in that car accident. And Brooke, when she had cancer."

"But you didn't lose any of them." Peyton says. "They're still here."

"For now." Nathan adds.

"That's no way of living life." Peyton says. "Worrying about when you might lose somebody. You have to be happy about the time you do have with them, and never take it for granted."

"But I have." Nathan says. "Haven't I? I've taken everyone in my life for granted."

"_Isolating yourself from those who love you, like your friends and family, is the worst of things." _Peyton says.

"Lucas." Nathan says.

Peyton nods.

"And how very true." Peyton says. "So how about coming in there with me and everyone else who love you, and saying goodbye to Greg? He would want that."

Nathan nods, and stands up.

"Thanks, Peyton." Nathan says.

Peyton puts her arm around Nathan, as they proceed to the funeral hall room.

"By the way," Nathan begins. "I never got the chance to tell you congratulations...on your engagement."

"Hopefully," Peyton begins. "_This _one sticks."

**Cut To:**

Funeral Hall. The priest walks up to the front of the room, by the casket. As everyone is seated, Peyton and Nathan walk in. Peyton sits next to Skills, and Nathan sits next to Haley and Jamie.

"Nice to see you, babe." Haley says, as she touches his arm with her hand.

"Thanks." Nathan replies, as he looks forward at the priest.

"Good morning, everyone." The priest begins. "We are gathered here today to remember and honor the life of Greg Phillip Conner. He was 18 years old, and a senior at Lakeside High. Lets all take a silent moment..."

Angle moves slowly above the priest's head.

**Cut To:**

Funeral Hall. Angle moves slowly down, revealing the priest standing off to the side, as the older gentlemen and woman wipe their eyes and walk off the platform/stage. Lucas walks up and stands before the gallery.

"Hi, everyone." Lucas says. "I was Greg's basketball coach at Tree Hill High two years ago, during Greg's sophomore year. And during this current school year, I was his guidance counselor at Lakeside High. Greg had such a big heart. I met him when he was just 16, but he seemed to be years beyond his own. He was an old soul. Sure, he did his fair share of trouble making --- mostly with his brother, Michael --- but he genuinely had a good heart. Over two years ago, my old high school basketball coach passed away from a heart attack. Greg saw how devastated I was, so he organized a memorial service for my old coach at the basketball court near the river. I was greatly touched that day. Greg had many talents, basketball being one of them. Making people laugh being another. Greg Conner will be greatly missed by a lot of people. His entire family. His entire school. Myself, and all of my friends. And by his girlfriend, Susie."

Lucas turns toward the casket, putting his hand onto the top of it.

"Rest in peace, Greg." Lucas says softly and sadly. "I'll never forget you, and I'll always remember the time you were in my life. It's students like you that remind me everyday why I wanted to work at the high school level."

Lucas walks off, back into the gallery. Nathan stands up and approaches the casket. He begins to get teary-eyed.

"Excuse me." Nathan says. "Sorry."

Everyone in the gallery looks sympathetic. Nathan takes a moment, then stands immediately behind the podium.

"Standing up here today," Nathan begins. "Is especially hard for me because I have stood in this spot way too many times in my twenty-four years of life. Both of my parents died tragically. My uncle, as well. And a few others. It's so heart-breaking when anyone dies, but it's tragic when someone so young dies and especially the way Greg did. He deserved to live a full life, and now he won't have the chance to. I would like to give my best to Greg's family during this time. Mr. and Mrs. Conner," Nathan says, looking at them in the gallery. "I am so sorry for your loss." Nathan now turns, and looks toward Michael. "Michael, you know Lucas, Olivia, Susie, Haley, and myself are all here for you. Take advantage of that."

Mr. and Mrs. Conner wipe their tears, as they look down. Michael nods toward Nathan.

**Cut To:**

Outside of the funeral hall. Cemetary. Greg's casket is inside of a dirt hole in the ground. Everyone is gathered around the hole, as the priest is in the middle, right in front of the hole, holding an opened bible. The priest is talking, reading a scripture. Greg and Michael's parents drop a handful of dirt onto Greg's casket in the ground. Next, Michael drops a handful of dirt into the hole. After Michael, Greg's relatives (uncles, aunts, cousins) take their turn.

_Voice Over: (Nathan Scott) ---_

_"Greg was a great person, with a huge heart. And he will be greatly missed by a lot of people. I once read that you can't stop life from changing; all you can do is flow with it and do your best to move on. But remember, moving on doesn't mean forgetting. It just means accepting. Accept that the unchangeable has happened, and you can't do anything about it. Find a way to be happy again, just like Greg would want. Because that's the kind of person he was. He loved to see people smile and be happy, and that's probably why he told so many jokes."_

Lucas walks before the hole in the ground, and empties his hand of dirt onto the casket. Nathan proceeds to do the same after him. Then Haley.

_Voice Over: (Nathan Scott) ---_

_"Rest in peace, Greg. I'm sorry the inevitable found you long before your time. You'll never be forgotten, my friend. Never."_

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Inside; Kitchen. Lucas is sitting in a chair at the table, as Brooke rubs his shoulders. Olivia sits across from Lucas, and next to Michael.

"Oh, babe," Michael begins. "I'm going to keep Susie company later. We both feel a mess, so the company will be nice."

"Of course." Olivia replies.

Lucas' cell phone rings.

"It's Dave." Lucas says. "Excuse me."

Lucas picks up his phone.

"Hi---" Lucas says. "---What's up?"

**Cut To:**

Office setting. Dave is sitting at the desk on the phone.

"Just sitting in my office in L.A." Dave says. "Wondering when you'll be here, too."

"It's not really a good time right now." Lucas says.

"Damn it." Dave says. "Look, tell the brunette to get off you. You have work to be done out here."

"I just got back from a funeral, alright?" Lucas asks. "One of my friends."

"That sucks -- I'm sorry." Dave apologizes. "But---we still have a movie to make. _Your _movie. Script's been done, and now we need, oh I don't know, those people who we need to help us make the movie. A director. Actors. Set designer. So forth. I _need_ you here, Lucas."

"You got one thing right." Lucas says. "It is my movie. And that's why nothing happens until I'm ready. Got it?"

Dave chuckles.

"I have the script, Lucas." Dave says. "You signed a contract, remember? Either you get your scrawny behind in L.A. pronto, or I'll go forth with the movie myself. And if you want _your _vision of the movie to stay intact, I wouldn't go with the latter of those two options."

"Don't threaten me, Dave." Lucas says.

"Don't waste my time, Lucas." Dave replies.

There's a silence.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' kitchen.

"Hold on." Dave says. "You say your friend just died, huh? We can use that, Luke. In the movie. Awesome. We have two deaths for the movie now, this is going to be good. Tell me, how did he---"

"You want to use a real-life tragedy to make the movie more dramatic?" Lucas asks.

"Oh," Dave begins. "You know what. Doesn't matter how he actually died. Lets have the killer be the same guy who killed Keith: Dan Scott. That'll be a great twist in the story, when it's revealed Dan is responsible for killing both of them."

"This is hurting people I love as we speak." Lucas says. "I'm not going to now use it in the script so my audience will be on the edge of their seats in suspense." Lucas pauses. "You know what, you're right. I did sign a contract and legally that script is yours. But you're going to have to do it without me. Make it however you like. I'm out. I don't care anymore. Goodbye---"

"Lucas, _wait_." Dave says.

Lucas hangs up the phone. Michael, Olivia, and Brooke look at him.

"It's not gonna happen." Lucas says. "There are more important things in life, and I now realize that."

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Haley, Nathan, and Jamie walk into the front door. Jamie runs toward the television and videogames.

"Who wants to play _Wii_?!" Jamie asks.

"You can play now, honey." Haley says. "Your Dad and I are going to talk in the kitchen."

"OK." Jamie replies, turning on the videogame system.

"Come on." Haley says, putting her hand on Nathan's chest. "Out back."

Nathan nods.

**Cut To:**

Back yard of Nathan/Haley's house. Nathan and Haley step outside, then Haley closes the sliding glass door. She folds her arms and looks at Nathan.

"I know you were drinking before the funeral." Haley tells him. "Do you really want to go down that road _again_?"

"No. I---" Nathan begins. "I just have a hard time caring."

"Why?" Haley asks. "Greg is gone, I know that. I'm just as devastated as you are. But you still have a family, Nathan. You have me and Jamie here who need you. You have friends who need you. And a brother and sister who do, too."

"I know." Nathan nods. "Just right now---I need to be alone. Alright? I just dealt with the anniversary of my mom's death not too long ago, and now comes a new anniversary. Of Greg's death. Seems like there's one every month."

"You know when you arrived at the funeral, and you walked passed us in the parking lot?" Haley asks. "You know what Jamie asked me afterwards?"

Nathan shakes his head.

"He asked," Haley begins. "If you were going to turn mean again."

"I'm not." Nathan says. "I just feel like I'm going to need some alone time for awhile. Tell him everything is OK. That I'm just working late or something."

"How about instead you let your family help you through this, and vice versa?" Haley asks.

"Because you don't understand this, Hales." Nathan says. "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"I've lost people too, Nathan." Haley says. "I was close to Keith for years. And Frankie Williams was one of my students."

"Yeah, for like two seconds, Hales!" Nathan says. "Compare that to me losing both my parents and my high school basketball coach."

"_Fine_." Haley says. "Then talk to Lucas. He lost both his parents, too. Keith and Dan. And also Whitey. Two of his basketball players. Talk to whoever you need to. Just _stay away _from the bars, Nathan. OK? Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Nathan says.

"Why do I get the feeling you just lied to me?" Haley asks.

"I heard you." Nathan says. "Doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"Just remember this, Nathan." Haley says. "I _won't _keep doing this endless cycle with you; where you start drinking again, turn 'mean,' and then back into a nice guy. It's getting a little played out, don't you think?"

"Whatever." Nathan says. "Like it's something I plan out."

Nathan proceeds to walk toward the sliding glass door.

"But it _is _something you can control." Haley says, as Nathan turns back and looks at her.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Peyton is standing in the kitchen, eating a yogurt while she reads the newspaper. Skills walks into the kitchen with his tie untied and his shirt untucked.

"Hey you." Skills says.

"Hi." Peyton says, looking down at the paper as she leans forward against the counter.

"You mad?" Skills asks.

"Now why would I be mad?" Peyton asks.

"Because I won't let you in right now." Skills says.

Peyton stands up straight, facing him.

"Honey," Peyton begins. "I'm not _mad _about that. Maybe a little hurt. But I understand people deal with grief in their own ways. It's fine. Really."

"Are you sure?" Skills asks.

"Of course." Peyton replies. "As I was reminded of today, I used to be the queen of wanting to be alone."

Skills nods.

"Thanks." Skills says. "And just so you know... I love you so much, Sawyer."

"I love you too, Tanner." Peyton smiles.

Skills edges closer to Peyton, as they wrap their arms around each other. Peyton kisses Skills on the lips.

"Just remember," Peyton begins. "I'm here if you want to talk about anything. No pressure, though. Promise."

Skills nods.

"There is something I would like to talk about..." Skills says.

"Awesome." Peyton says. "Name it."

"Do you want to set a date for our wedding?" Skills asks.

Peyton pauses, looking down, giving Skills a smile.

"I would love to, husband-to-be." Peyton says.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Skills says.

**Cut To:**

Coffee shop. Anna is sitting down, with a magazine, at one of the tables. She has a cup of water, with her cell phone out. Lucas walks in the door.

"Hey." Lucas says, as he sits down at the same table as her.

"'Bout time you got here." Anna says.

Lucas smirks.

"So," Lucas begins. "Want to order some coffee now?"

"Already did." Anna replies. "For both of us. I remember your favorite."

Lucas smiles.

"We did hang out in this place a lot when I was counseling you." Lucas says.

"And while you were dating me, too." Anna adds.

"True." Lucas says. "So, um, one of Peyton's friends from L.A. wants to make a movie based on my books."

"What?!" Anna says, surprised. "Get out! Oh, my God! Since when?"

"Few months." Lucas replies. "But I told him he'll have to do it without me. I signed a contract, so he can do what he wants if I'm not on board anymore."

"Why don't you want to do it?" Anna asks.

"I told him I couldn't fly to L.A. right now because a friend just died." Lucas says. "And he went on to see how we could work this into the movie to make it more dramatic and compelling. Greg died for real, Anna. Real people are hurt because of this. And I'm sitting there talking to this guy about how this tragedy can make the movie more dramatic. Suddenly, it didn't matter to me anymore...so I turned it down."

"That's very noble of you, Luke." Anna says. "But don't you think Greg would have wanted you to do it?"

"I have more important things in my life right now." Lucas says. "Brooke is on top of that list. Not to mention helping Michael get through this. Besides, I'm still an author and counselor, right? I don't _need _to be a screenplay writer, too."

"I just don't want to see this guy making the movie without you, that's based on _your _life," Anna begins. "And you regretting this decision a year from now."

"Wouldn't be the first time I made a decision that I regretted later." Lucas says.

Anna looks at him for a moment.

"Yeah." Anna replies, as a moment of silence falls upon them. "Boy, what's taking those drinks so long? Let me check."

Anna stands up and goes to the counter. She picks up two coffee drinks and returns to Lucas, sitting down.

"I'm such a ditz." Anna says. "Didn't even hear them call my name."

Lucas chuckles, taking his drink from Anna.

"Thanks." Lucas says. "And you are anything but a ditz. So, speaking of, college going well for you, huh?"

"Yeah." Anna nods. "Just finished my first semester. Pretty much aced it. Round two starts later this month."

"I want to tell you how proud of you I am." Lucas says. "I still remember that scared girl in my office, doubting her ability to make it through her senior year. And now you're in college."

"I have you to thank for getting me through it." Anna says, as she lifts her coffee drink to her lips.

"Oh, please." Lucas smirks. "I wasn't _that _good."

Anna laughs with a mouthful of coffee in her mouth, covering her mouth with her hand, as she swallows it quickly.

"Oh my God." Anna says. You're such a pig."

Lucas chuckles.

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT NIGHT ---**

Cemetary. Michael is standing on the grass, in front of a tombstone, holding a paper bag. He lifts it up to his mouth and takes a drink out of the bottle inside. The tombstone reads, "Greg Conner, Son, Brother, Friend: August 5th, 1996 - January 1st, 2014."

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Hold on to the ones you love. But learn to move on with your life, because it's what they would want."_

Susie walks up behind Michael. As Michael notices she is standing there, she begins to cry, looking at Greg's grave.

"I just---" Susie begins. "Miss him so much. I got mad at him for such stupid things, like going to that dance and---" She starts to sob.

Michael puts his arm around her, comforting her.

"It's OK." Michael says. "Greg knew you loved him. He's always known."

**Cut To:**

_Voice Over: (Lucas Scott) --- _

_"Don't let yourself get caught up in the past and what you used to have, or else you might miss out on the things you have in the present."_

Train station. Lucas and Anna are sitting on a bench inside, as Anna as a duffle bag in front of her. Suddenly, an annoucement on the loud speaker comes on.

_"Next train to Charlotte, North Carolina now boarding." _The announcement says. "_Train to Charlotte, North Carolina now boarding_."

Anna stands up, strapping her bag onto her shoulder.

"Well," Anna begins. "That's me."

Lucas stands up, too.

"Take care of yourself, Anna." Lucas says. "And don't be a stranger."

"I have your email, I'm on your Myspace _and _Facebook page," Anna begins. "Oh and also on your YouTube page, too. I think we'll be able to keep in touch."

Lucas smirks, with a nod.

"Thanks again for visiting." Lucas says. "It was really good seeing you."

"You too." Anna smiles. "Tell Brooke I said congratulations again, and _good luck_. She's gonna need it." Anna winks at Lucas.

"I will." Lucas laughs.

Anna smiles, as she goes to give Lucas a hug. Lucas hugs her back.

"Bye, Luke." Anna says.

"Bye." Lucas replies, as he watches Anna turn around and walk to her train.

**Cut To:**

Jamie's bedroom. Haley is laying with Jamie in his bed, with a storybook opened.

"He huffed and he puffed and he---" Haley begins, reading the book.

"Mommy," Jamie begins, interrupting. "Is Daddy home yet?"

"No, honey." Haley replies.

"Is Daddy going to leave for awhile again?" Jamie asks.

"Oh, sweetie." Haley says. "Of course not. Don't you worry your cute little head about that, OK?"

"OK." Jamie replies.

"Now," Haley begins. "How about your read _me _the rest of this book?"

"Sure." Jamie says, looking at the page. "And he _blew _the house down!"

Haley chuckles, watching her Jamie read.

_Voice Over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Protect the ones you love when they need it the most."_

**Cut To:**

Brooke's bedroom. Brooke is laying in her bed, reading some papers.

**Close-Up of Headline of Papers: **"_Medical History for Richard L. Davis, Jr._"

Brooke gets teary-eyed, as she puts the papers into her drawer, and then lays down.

_Voice Over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Know that you made certain decisions for a reason, and stick with them. Don't let yourself cave in."_

**Cut To:**

Bar. Nathan is sitting at the bar on a stool. He has three shots of liquor sitting in front of him. His cell phone is on the counter in front of him, too. It starts to vibrate. Nathan looks at the screen and it reads, "_Haley calling_..." Nathan presses a button and it now says, "_1_ _Missed_ _Call_." The bartender walks over to him.

"You ever gonna drink those?" The bartender asks him.

"I have control." Nathan says.

Nathan just looks at him, as he picks up one of the shots and downs it. Then he drinks the second one, and finally the third.

The bartender shrugs and walks away.

**Cut To:**

Skills' bedroom. The master bedroom's bathroom door is closed, with the light on inside. Skills is standing up in front of his calendar on the wall. He writes something on it with a marker, then puts it away, and smiles.

**Close-Up of Calendar: **"_AUGUST 2014: Saturday the 30th." _

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	58. Dare Night, Deux

**Season 7. Chapter 7.14 (58). 'Dare Night, Deux.**'

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"The thing about downfalls is that they can happen just like that. You can lose yourself so fast, in the blink of an eye, that you have to be so careful not to slip up. That's the thing about losing yourself; once you slip, it's hard to get back up."_

Lucas' house. Family room. Morning. Nathan is lying on the couch, asleep. There is a pizza box and empty, open beer bottles on the floor. Olivia and Lucas walk out from the hallway in their pajamas, and see Nathan asleep.

"Look at him," Olivia begins. "sleeping like a baby."

"Only baby I know who drinks beer." Lucas says.

"He's hurting." Olivia says. "It's understandable."

"Yeah, but you don't know his history." Lucas says.

"Whose fault is that?" Olivia asks.

"He was an alcoholic few years ago." Lucas says. "He always goes back to his weakness when someone dies or something bad happens. I just hope he doesn't slip up again."

"I'm sure he won't." Olivia says. "He's tough. Besides, there is one difference _now _from when he slipped up before."

"What's that?" Lucas asks.

"He has me in his life this time." Olivia says. "I'm not going to let him do anything stupid."

Lucas walks a few steps and picks up an empty beer bottle from the floor.

"You're off to a great start, sis." Lucas says sarcastically.

"Please." Olivia says. "It's one beer. And he had pizza with it. Pizza and beer go hand-in-hand. That hardly constitutes as a slip up."

"I guess you have a point." Lucas admits.

"Wait, hold on." Olivia says. "Nathan was an alcoholic, and you guys didn't tell me? What gives? What happened to 'We need to tell each other everything'?"

"That was different." Lucas says. "You kept a medical disease a secret from us."

"Uh," Olivia begins. "check out _WebMD _dot com, bro. Alcoholism is a disease."

"You honestly can't be upset over this." Lucas says, unsure.

"I know." Olivia says. "But it is fun to mess with you. You always do that squinting thing when you aren't sure of something."

"So I've been told before." Lucas says.

Nathan rolls over on the couch, onto his back, putting his hand on his forehead, waking up.

"Luke." Nathan says. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "I'll go make you some coffee. Help with that killer hangover."

"Thanks, man." Nathan says.

Lucas exits, walking into the kitchen.

"So," Olivia begins. "Crazy night for you, I see."

"Lower your voice just a little, please." Nathan says.

"I'm barely talking." Olivia says.

"_You _try drinking all that beer." Nathan tells her.

"I'm gonna go help Lucas with that coffee." Olivia says.

Olivia exits, walking into the kitchen.

"Directions are on the bag." Nathan says to himself, confused, as he shuts his eyes again.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' kitchen. Lucas is making coffee, as Olivia walks in.

"Need any help?" Olivia asks.

"I think I got it." Lucas says. "Directions are on the bag."

"So I hear." Olivia says.

"So, seriously," Lucas says. "I'm worried about him. He's been pushing Haley away lately. I really don't like the path he's heading down."

Olivia nods, understanding. As she's about to speak, Lucas' cell phone, which is lying on the counter, buzzes/vibrates twice. Olivia grabs it and flips it opened – reading.

"It's Haley." Olivia says. "Asking about Nathan."

**Cut To:**

Motel room. Two people are under the covers on the bed. Beer cans are on both night stands. Michael peaks his head out from under the covers, and looks around confused. Susie then pulls the covers off of her, glancing over at Michael, also confused.

"Damn." Michael says. "Look at all that beer."

"No wonder I feel like this." Susie says.

"I can't believe this is the second night we woke up feeling like this." Michael says.

"Yeah." Susie says.

"Susie—" Michael begins.

"Yeah?" Susie asks.

"I'm dead—" Michael says. "—Cuz Olivia's gonna kill me."

**END OF TEASER.**

Skills' house. Peyton and Skills are lying in bed together, looking up at the ceiling. Skills looks over at Peyton and sees her smiling.

"What's in that head of yours, smiley?" Skills asks.

"I just still can't believe we officially set a date for the wedding." Peyton says. "I don't know how I'm gonna wait seven months to marry you. I want to _now_."

"Well," Skills begins. "We _could _elope..."

"Oh, yeah, right." Peyton says. "What are you gonna do -- ask me to fly with you to Vegas tonight?"

"Didn't Chuck ask Serena that on _Gossip Girl_ last season?" Skills asks.

"Na." Peyton says. "You're thinking of another show. And, um, babe, _Gossip Girl_? Really?"

"Hey," Skills begins. "You have my TiVo filled with _Gossip Girl _episodes."

"That's so different." Peyton says. "_I'm _a girl."

"Whatev---" Skills begins, as he is cut off by Peyton's cell phone ringing.

Peyton picks up her cell phone.

"It's from L.A." Peyton says. "I recognize the area code." Peyton puts it to her ear, answering it. "Hello?"

**Cut To:**

L.A. coffee shop. Dave is sitting down with a newspaper and cup of coffee, holding his cell phone to his ear.

"It's Dave." Dave says. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

"Don't call me that." Peyton says. "What do you want?"

"I guess your other old beau didn't tell you." Dave says. "He declined going forth with the movie, and I told him I was going to do it with or without him."

"You can't do that." Peyton says. "It's his movie. His script. His idea. Do you see a reoccuring theme here yet?"

"I can and I will." Dave says. "You see, we have an agreement --- in the form of a contract. Now honestly, I want Lucas on board because it's going to make the movie that much better. But if he doesn't change his mind, you can expect to see _my _movie out around the spring of 2016."

"What do you want from me?" Peyton asks.

"I want you to convince Lucas to do this movie." Dave says. "You're his ex-girlfriend, you're hot, you gotta be able to still have some kind of influence on him."

"Whatever." Peyton says. "I'll talk to him, but only because I want to see _him _make this movie. Not a slimball like you."

"I'll take it." Dave says. "Now I'll let you get back to...whoever you're screwing this week."

"Bye." Peyton says.

**Cut To:**

Skills' bedroom. Peyton hangs up her phone.

"What was that about?" Skills asks.

"Dave." Peyton says. "Apparently, Lucas declined going any further with the production of the movie. Dave wants me to try and change his mind."

"Well," Skills begins. "If anyone can get Lucas to do this, it's you."

"Why is everyone saying that?" Peyton asks.

"Come on." Skills says. "I'm not so naive to think this engagement erases yours and Lucas' history together. You both may be spending your lives with different people now, but you're still Lucas and Peyton. He listens to you, and you listen to him."

"Well," Peyton begins. "I guess it's the same with you and Bevin, right?"

"Just like with Nathan and Brooke," Skills begins. "And, uh, Haley and Chris."

Peyton laughs.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Outside. Cooper is holding a bouquet of flowers standing in front of the front door. Haley opens the door and sees Cooper

"Oh." Haley says. "Hi, Coop. Um, this isn't really a good time."

"Can I just talk to Rachel---please?" Cooper asks.

"Alright." Haley says. "But _outside _only---_please_."

"OK." Cooper says.

"I'll go get her." Haley says. "Hold on."

Haley turns and walks away. Cooper sniffs the roses as he waits. Moments later, Rachel walks to the door.

"What do you want?" Rachel asks.

"To give you these." Cooper replies.

"Lets talk out here." Rachel says, as she steps outside and shuts the door. "So why the flowers, Coop? We're not even together. You can sleep with whatever skanks you want."

"I'm still sorry you saw it." Cooper says. "You know, I keep telling myself I'm not going to feel guilty for sleeping with another women because...we _aren't _together. But everytime I do. I still see you as my girlfriend, Rach."

"That's funny," Rachel begins. "Because we were _married_."

"You know what I mean." Cooper says. "I still feel like we should be together."

"And by 'together' of course you mean 'friends with benefits.'" Rachel says.

Cooper sighs, looking down for a moment.

"What if it were more than that?" Cooper asks, as Rachel looks at him. "We could live together, go out, be..._together_, and be exclusive. Just without the marriage license."

"I thought you were afraid of any kind of commitment?" Rachel asks.

"I am. I just---" Cooper begins. "I miss you. And I'm willing to do what it takes."

"So basically you're just saying what I want to hear?" Rachel asks. "Are you even sure you'll be able to follow through with this?"

"No," Cooper begins. "But I'm willing to find out. All I know is I don't feel the same way around any other woman than I do you."

"Well," Rachel begins. "I'm sorry. That's not good enough for me. Keep the flowers, Coop. I don't want them. Goodbye."

Rachel walks back inside, and shuts the door behind her. Cooper throws the flowers on the door step, and begins to walk back to his car.

**Cut To:**

_Clothes Over Bro's _store. Brooke is frantically multi-tasking at the register, as Lucas walks in the entrance.

"How's business, babe?" Lucas asks.

"Fine." Brooke replies. "What brings you by?"

"Oh," Lucas begins. "I was in the area so I thought I'd stop by and see my beautiful fiance."

"Aw." Brooke says, walking up to Lucas. "Seriously, though, what's the occasion?"

"Seriously," Lucas begins. "I feel like with everything that has been going on lately our engagement has sort of taken second stage. I just want you to know how in love with you I am, and how happy I am you said yes to my proposal."

"Aw, Luke." Brooke says. "You're so sweet. Maybe we can have lunch together today. OK?"

"Absolutely." Lucas replies.

"So," Brooke begins. "Have you thought about the movie, since---"

"There is no movie, Brooke." Lucas says. "Not mine, anyway. That's my final decision."

"I just don't want you to have any regrets." Brooke tells him.

"I won't." Lucas says. "And you're starting to sound like Anna. She said the same thing when she was here."

"Well," Brooke begins. "She's a smart cookie."

"It's funny," Lucas begins. "When I was dating Anna it seemed like no body liked her, but now everyone says good things about her."

Brooke laughs.

"Well, duh, babe." Brooke says. "She's five years younger than you, and in high school. We all didn't approve of you dating her."

"I can't believe it was a year ago this month when I started dating her." Lucas says.

"Time flies." Brooke says. "A lot changes in a year, huh?"

"Yeah." Lucas says. "Peyton's pregnant, Haley's pregnant. Skills and Peyton are getting married, you and I are getting married."

"We all sure change partners a lot, don't we?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, but---" Lucas begins. "Where we're all at now, it's gonna stick."

"You think?" Brooke asks.

"I know." Lucas says. "Look---Haley and Nathan have been back on track in Naley land for awhile now. Peyton and Skills are happy together, and passed that Alicia drama---"

"---_And _Lucas/Peyton drama---" Brooke adds.

"Right." Lucas says. "And you and I, well, we're Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. Need I say more?"

Brooke smiles widely.

"I guess we all have grown up finally," Brooke begins. "And settled with the people we're meant to be with."

Lucas nods, and then gives Brooke a kiss on the lips. She kisses back.

"So," Lucas begins. "Is business _really _fine?"

"Why do you ask?" Brooke asks.

"Oh," Lucas begins. "Just because since I've been here not one customer has walked in."

Brooke looks down, then back up to Lucas.

"Honestly?" Brooke asks. "I don't know if _Clothes Over Bro's _is gonna make it in Tree Hill. I mean, we started off great but then little by little each month sales have been decreasing."

"Is it serious?" Lucas asks. "Are you really going to have to close down?"

"If things go pick up, and soon, then yeah." Brooke says.

"Sorry." Lucas says. "Do you think starting some 'Buy One, Get One Free' sales will help?"

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Olivia walks outside holding her cell phone, and dials a number. She puts the phone to her ear, listening to it ring.

"Hey." Haley says. "What's up, Ollie?"

"Lucas and I got your text." Olivia says. "Sorry we didn't text back right away. I just wanted to let you know Nathan is here at Lucas'. He slept here."

"Thanks for telling me." Haley says. "How is he?"

"Drunk." Olivia replies. "Well at this point, just hungover."

"Great." Haley says, disappointed.

"Don't worry, Hales." Olivia says. "I'm gonna make sure he doesn't become an alcoholic again."

"You're only one person, Olivia." Haley says.

"I'm also his sister." Olivia says. "I'll tell him to call you when he's feeling better if you want."

"I know him---he's not going to." Haley says. "Can you maybe talk to him for me? Try to talk him out of this pit of depression, and come back to me and Jamie?"

"I'll try." Olivia says. "But like you said, I'm only one person."

"You're also his sister." Haley says.

**Cut To:**

Motel room. Susie is cleaning up, as the shower is heard and then shuts off. Moments later, Michael walks out of the bathroom only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. Susie stops and looks at him.

"What?" Michael asks.

"Nothing." Susie says. "I just haven't seen you shirtless in awhile. Or ever."

"Sorry." Michael says. "I know. Must be traumatizing, huh?"

"No." Susie says. "Not at all."

"OK." Michael says. "You can't say that. Olivia's already going to kill me for sleeping with you."

"It's just---" Susie begins. "Look, this is no time to joke around."

"I'm not." Michael says. "I mean, unless I joke I'm going to be crying. And not cuz of Olivia."

"I just look at you," Susie begins. "And I see Greg. And besides, we did once have feelings for each other so it makes it all the more complicated."

"I know." Michael says. "But let me uncomplicate it for us. You just miss Greg, like I do. I'm dating Olivia and I really care about her. Last night, and the night before, shouldn't of happened."

"Call it a moment of weakness, I guess." Susie says. "For now on, we sleep in our _own _beds."

""Well," Michael begins. "_I'll _be sleeping in Olivia's bed, but you know."

"OK, ew." Susie says.

"Shut up." Michael says.

"Put on a shirt." Susie says, picking up his 't'-shirt from the bed and throwing it at him.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house; kitchen. Rachel is sitting at the table, with Nathan Jr. in a high chair, feeding him. Haley walks in, glances at Rachel, then goes to open the refrigerator.

"So," Haley begins. "What did Cooper want?"

"Basically," Rachel begins. "To see if I had a change of heart to his 'friends with benefits' proposal. He said something about a committment thing, but he still doesn't want to be married."

"Sorry." Haley says, as she takes a sip of water. "You want the truth? You're too good for him."

"Really?" Rachel asks, surprised.

"Absolutely." Haley nods. "I know he's Nathan's uncle and everything, and he's a great uncle to Nathan and Jamie, but he's a jerk to you. He leaves you because he suddenly decides he's afraid of marriage and keeps coming back to you for basically---_sex_. He needs to grow up and figure out what he wants."

"I gotta say," Rachel begins. "I'm surprised you feel that way. I mean, considering our history."

"That's all in the past, Rach." Haley says. "It was a long time ago. Besides, how can I still be mad about something that gave you and Nathan someone so adorable?"

"Well," Rachel begins. "I was talking about what I said to you the day of the funeral---about Nathan."

"Oh." Haley says. "Well, that's also in the past. You were hurting because of Cooper. I know you didn't mean it."

"Thanks for being so forgiving, Hales." Rachel says.

"I meant what I said, you know." Haley says. "About considering you a friend now. Lets not do anything to screw up this friendship."

"Deal." Rachel smiles. "So, this may be totally inappriproate, but can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course." Haley says.

"I've been thinking recently---" Rachel begins. "---About Mouth."

"What about him?" Haley asks.

"How I wish I never screwed things up with him." Rachel says. "I look at how happy he is with Sarah, how good he is to her, and how they've been married a year now---with no problems. And I'm realizing that's what _I _could've had with him right now. But I blew it---and for Cooper. When I think about how I cheated on Mouth with Cooper, and now what a jerk Cooper is, I just hate myself. I guess that's karma for you, right? I was a jerk to Mouth, and two years later I get a dose of my own medicine."

Haley looks at her sympathetically.

"Mouth's a great guy." Haley says. "I thought you guys were really sweet together, especially since he kept you away from Nathan." Haley chuckles. "Seriously, I could tell you really loved him."

"I really did." Rachel says. "Maybe I even really _do_."

"OK, Rachel." Haley says. "Take it from someone who witnessed first-hand a love triangle for years---you don't want to start one. OK? Besides, I'm pretty sure Mouth and Sarah already went through one of those---with Brooke."

"I would never even think about getting in between them." Rachel says. "But I don't blame you for thinking that, considering my history."

"You'll find a guy who loves you and wants to be with you, and only you, and who isn't afraid." Haley says. "But until that day comes, you have an incredible son who will give you more happiness than a man ever could."

"Thanks, Hales." Rachel smiles. "And I promise, you and Nathan will be OK. You guys _have _to be OK. Because if you two end up breaking up, I'll lose all faith in love and marriage."

"We'll be fine." Haley says. "We've been through too much to let this come between us. Trust me, in seven months we'll all be at the hospital waiting for me to give birth to Nathan and I's newest edition to our family."

**Cut To:**

Mexican restaurant; outside in the parking lot. As Lucas exits his car his cell phone rings. He looks at the screen, which says, "_Peyton calling." _He answers the call.

"Hey, Peyton." Lucas says.

"Hi." Peyton says. "You busy?"

"Uh, no." Lucas says. "Just about to get food for Brooke and I. What's up?"

"Well, I---" Peyton begins. "Dave called me awhile ago."

Lucas has his hand on the restaurant's door handle, but lets go and turns around when he hears Peyton.

"And you're calling me to try to convince me to do the movie." Lucas says. "Third's not gonna be a charm, Peyton. Anna and Brooke already talked to me about it."

"OK." Peyton says. "So, you wanna tell me why none of your ex-girlfriends, or even current fiance, can talk some sense into you?"

"Look," Lucas begins. "It was just a movie and now I guess I realize there are more important things. It's no big deal. Really. I have more time to write now."

"Luke," Peyton begins. "This is a huge opportunity. You're going to regret passing it up. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but---"

"I won't regret it, Anna." Lucas says purposely. "I mean, Brooke. Oh no, wait. It's Peyton _this _time. Seriously, when I was on board with doing it Dave was changing way too much. And now with Greg gone, I have my priorities in order again. It just wouldn't feel right going forth with it."

"Is there anything I can say to change your mind?" Peyton asks. "Look, I know Dave can be a douchebag, but he actually really wants you to make this movie. He'll never admit it, but he needs your help. He practically admitted it on the phone with me today."

"No, there's nothing you can say to change my mind --- sorry." Lucas apologizes. "Look, this is a good thing, Peyton. Now I'll have more time to plan the wedding with Brooke."

"She should be thrilled about that." Peyton says. "Hey, by the way, how's Nathan doing? He didn't seem so good at the funeral. And I know no one seems good at---"

"It's not just the funeral, Peyton." Lucas says. "He's been a wreck since. Pushing Haley away, getting drunk. It's about having lost _another _person he loved."

"Poor guy." Peyton says. "We should really do something fun. The whole gang. Escape from all of the bad stuff happening lately for awhile."

"That's a good idea." Lucas says. "I'm down. And since no body rocks a fun gathering better than you, got any ideas for what we can do?"

"Know what I think our circle of friends are desperately in need of?" Peyton asks. "Two words: _Dare night_."

"Come again?" Lucas asks.

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten." Peyton says.

"No, of course not." Lucas replies. "It's just last time we had one of those nights, we were teenagers. But now we're college-educated, professional adults."

"Oh, come on." Peyton says. "That kid Felix was right. Sometimes you just need to wake yourself up and do something crazy. Besides, there's always a kid in us all."

"Why not?" Lucas asks. "Anything to try to cheer up Nathan."

"Great." Peyton replies. "We can get this thing set up together, and then tell everyone to meet us at the river court at six."

"Alright." Lucas says. "Sounds like a plan."

"So," Peyton begins. "Are you sure I can't change your mind about doing the movie?"

"I'll see you soon, Peyton." Lucas says. "Bye."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Cooper and Nathan are sitting on the couch watching television.

"How's the headache?" Cooper asks.

"You mean hangover?" Nathan asks.

"Just trying to get your mind off it." Cooper says.

Olivia walks into the room, all dressed.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asks.

"Going to surprise Michael at his place." Olivia says. "See if he wants to get out, talk a bit."

"So," Cooper begins. "You're the sister of Lucas and Nathan, huh?"

"Yeah." Olivia replies. "Nice to meet you."

"I guess that makes you my niece." Cooper says.

"Yep." Olivia says. "K, bye guys. Oh, _Uncle _Coop, try to get Nathan to lay off the beer."

"Scout's honor." Cooper says.

"Thanks!" Olivia says. "See you later, Nate."

Olivia gives Nathan a hug from behind the couch, and then exits.

"So," Nathan begins. "This game sucks. You want to hit the bar?"

"But she _just _said---" Cooper begins.

"Dude," Nathan begins. "She's my _younger _sister."

"I gave a scout's honor, dude." Cooper says.

"Lets go." Nathan says, handing Cooper his car keys and standing up. "Come on, dude. You were never even in boy scouts."

**Cut To:**

Peyton and Lucas are sitting on a picnic bench at the river court, as they write on note cards.

**Cut To:**

Nathan and Cooper sit at a bar, as they down one shot glass after another.

**Cut To:**

Nathan and Cooper are sitting back in their seats, with a bunch of empty shot glasses in front of them.

"Olivia's gonna kill me, man." Nathan says.

"Me too." Cooper says. "I gave her scout's honor not to let you drink. But what happened to 'she's my younger sister'?"

"I forgot how much it hurts when she kicks me in the famiy jewels." Nathan says. "She used to take martial arts."

"One more beer for this guy, bartender." Cooper says, holding up his hand. "I got your back, Nate."

**Cut To:**

Six o'clock in the evening; at the river court. Haley, Rachel, Nathan, Skills, Michael, Susie, Olivia, and Brooke are standing on the black top watching Lucas and Peyton stand before them.

"You all might be wondering why we called you all here." Lucas says.

Everyone nods, except Peyton.

"I have two words for you all." Lucas says. "Some of you will know what I mean, and some of you won't. Those two words are 'Dare Night.'"

"I totally played that in high school." Olivia says.

"You did?" Brooke asks. "That was a universal game?"

"Guess so." Olivia shrugs. "Well, my friends and I called it _Extreme Night_, but whatever. Sounds like the same concept."

"Anyway," Lucas begins. "Peyton and I have created these notecards, on which on them are everyone's dares. Once the teams are sorted out, each team will be given one notecard each. They'll then have the night to complete these dares and then we'll all meet back here at midnight to find out a winner. The winner will be the team who had successfully completed the most of their dares...with _proof_."

"How do we provide such proof?" Susie asks.

"I know everyone here has a camera feature on their phones." Lucas says. "That's how."

"So," Peyton begins. "Is everyone in?"

"Does everyone dare to say yes?" Lucas adds.

"You both are so future game show hosts." Haley says. "I'm in."

After Haley says it, the rest of the group, one by one, states "I'm in."

"So," Michael begins. "How do we pick teams?"

"Five teams." Lucas says. "Two people each. In this hat are ten numbers up to five. Each digit up to five appears twice. Hales, start us off and pick the first number."

Haley walks toward Lucas.

**Cut To:**

River court. Everyone is standing by their team member. The teams are as follows: (1) Haley and Rachel, (2) Lucas and Peyton, (3) Brooke and Olivia, (4) Nathan and Skills, (5) Michael and Susie.

"So," Lucas begins. "We all have our notecards now. Lets split up immediately and begin _Dare Night, Deux_."

Each team walks in an different direction.

"Nice name." Peyton says to Lucas. "Dare Night, Deux. I like."

"Which card did we get?" Lucas asks.

"Haven't looked yet." Peyton says. "Are you scared?"

**Cut To:**

"I'm scared." Nathan says. "I better not have to dress up as a girl scout again."

"I hope we get to sing karaoke again!" Skills says, excited.

**Cut To:**

"Trust me," Haley begins. "I have a feeling you're going to like this game."

"Nice." Rachel says. "You think the kids are OK with Shelly?"

"Oh, yeah." Haley says. "Come on, we've known her since high school. She's awesome."

"That's true." Rachel says. "I hope she's good with babies, though. We all know she never had one."

**Cut To:**

"Oh," Brooke begins. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"I know!" Olivia says, agreeing. "I feel like I'm in high school again!"

"Me too! Alright." Brooke says. "Flip that card over. If it mentions anything about a grave or cemetary, we're skipping that one."

"I'm not flipping anything over yet, girl." Olivia tells her.

**Cut To:**

"You really in the mood to play a game?" Susie asks.

"No, not at all." Michael says. "But Greg wouldn't of wanted us to not have any fun ever, you know? Lets make the most of this night."

"Deal." Susie says, as they knock fists. "That guy thing is so weird."

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house. Shelly is in the kitchen making dinner for the kids and herself. Nathan Jr. is in a high chair, as Jamie watches her cook.

"So," Jamie begins. "How long have you known my mommy and daddy?"

"Oh, a long time." Shelly replies. "We went to high school together."

"Wow." Jamie says. "That's like a million years ago."

Shelly laughs. "Something like that, sweetie."

"What are they doing tonight?" Jamie asks.

"Oh, probably just having fun together." Shelly says. "Adults need to have a play time to, you know."

"They do?" Jamie asks.

"Absolutely." Shelly replies.

"Are you married?" Jamie asks.

"You know, sport," Shelly begins. "You sure do ask a lot of questions."

"I know." Jamie nods. "My dad says I'm very in-quiz-i---" Jamie stops. "Blah, I can't say that word."

"In-quis-i-tive." Shelly says, separating the syllabols. "It means you ask a lot of questions."

Jamie nods, watching the food cook in the pan.

"Tell you what," Shelly begins. "How about we go find a movie for you to watch? And by the time it's over, dinner will be ready. K?"

"K!" Jamie says, as he runs over to the television in the other room, as Shelly follows.

**Cut To:**

Grocery store. Michael and Susie walk up to the fish department, as Susie makes a gross face.

"Ew." Susie says. "Do we really have to do this?"

"If you want to win." Michael replies.

"Can't we just stick a grape in our mouth and _then _take the picture?" Susie asks.

"We have to take the picture, showing the raw sushi go into our mouth." Michael explains. "Lets go. I'll go first."

Susie gets out her camera phone and points it to Michael, as Michael picks up a container of Sushi and opens it.

"Wait," Sushi begins. "Isn't this stealing?"

"We're gonna bring the empty box up to the cashier and pay for it." Michael says, as he begins to stick the raw sushi in his mouth. Susie snaps the photo, as Michael now chews and swallows it.

"Nasty!" Susie says.

"OK." Michael says. "Your turn."

Michael takes her camera phone and points it at Susie. Susie picks up a raw sushi and hangs it over her mouth, watching it.

"I can't do it." Susie says.

"OK, here." Michael says. "Let me help."

Michael grabs the sushi from her hand and hangs it over her mouth from his own hand.

"Now, close your eyes," Michael begins. "And bite it."

Susie shuts her eyes and seconds later bites half of it with her mouth; Michael snaps the picture. Susie chews, and then bites the rest from Michael's hand, as she accidentally touches his finger too with her lips and licks it.

"Awesome." Michael says. "You did it."

"Yay!" Susie says. "What's next?"

"Uh," Michael begins. "Eating the other two."

Susie moans.

**Cut To:**

Bar called, _The Hunter_. Nathan and Skills approach the building and turn to each other.

"So," Nathan begins. "This is it?"

"Yeah, this easy?" Skills asks. "We just have to go in here, order two drinks, and get two numbers?"

"Lets go, man." Nathan says.

"Hold on." Skills says. "You think your wife or my fiance is going to get upset over this?"

"_Your _fiance made the dare!" Nathan reminds him.

"_And _your brother." Skills adds.

Skills and Nathan walk into the bar, and as they look around they see all men dancing, drinking, and sitting down, with shirtless guys dancing on the bar.

"They wouldn't." Nathan says, shocked.

"They _did_." Skills says, equally as shocked.

Skills and Nathan both cover their eyes with their hands.

"I'm gonna kill your fiance." Nathan says.

"I'm gonna kill your brother." Skills says.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill mall. Haley and Rachel walk in the mall lobby, as they look around at the stores.

"OK, we're here." Haley says. "What's the second part say?"

Rachel looks at the card, removing her finger from part of it. She looks freaked out.

"Make out---" Rachel begins, reading from the card. "---With your partner in a photo booth. _What_?!"

"There's one." Haley says, pointing. "Come on, friend."

"Oh, ew ew ew." Rachel says.

"Hey," Haley begins. "At least _you _know where my mouth has been. I have only kissed Nathan, and you have too. But me---when I kiss you it'll be like I'm also kissing Mouth, Cooper, ---"

"---Lucas." Rachel adds.

"When?" Haley asks.

"Long time ago in L.A." Rachel replies.

"Eh," Haley begins. "I've already kissed Lucas. That's no big deal."

"You sure you want to do this?" Rachel asks.

Haley smiles and nods, as she grabs Rachel's hand and walks over to the booth. They both go inside. Seconds later, a photo pops out of the machine.

**Close-Up of Photo: **Haley has her hands around Rachel's face and vice versa. They are kissing on the lips.

**---TEN MINUTES LATER---**

Rachel and Haley walk out of the booth together, laughing.

"You realize we didn't _need _to do that for that long, right?" Rachel asks.

"Well, you're a hell of a kisser." Haley says. "Now I know why Nathan got you pregnant."

"Alright, alright." Rachel says. "What's next?"

"You have the cards, missy." Haley laughs.

"Oh, yeah." Rachel says. "Hey, I just kissed another woman. I'm a little out of it right now."

"Like that was your first time." Haley says.

"No..." Rachel says. "Remember Bevin?"

**Cut To:**

River court. Brooke and Olivia are on the court. Olivia shoots a basket ball in the net and cheers to herself. Brooke stands behind her.

"OK---" Brooke begins. "That's H-O-R-S for you, and H-O for me."

"Yay!" Olivia smiles. "I'm winning!"

"Oh, just look at what kind of genes you have." Brooke says, as she grabs the ball.

Olivia sticks out her tongue at Brooke.

"OK, wait." Olivia says. "We should really play by exactly how the cards says to."

"No way." Brooke says.

"Brooke, come on." Olivia says. "It's just a game."

"And this is considered public." Brooke says. "We could get arrested."

"Oh, there's no body even around." Olivia says. "Don't you wanna win? Besides, guys do it all the time in public."

"I don't know---" Brooke says still unsure.

"I'll start." Olivia says, as she takes off her shirt and throws it on the pavement.

"Oh, my God!" Brooke says in disbelief. "I can't believe you actually did that."

"How do you like?" Olivia winks, jokingly.

Brooke laughs.

"OK." Olivia says. "Your turn. And I don't mean to throw that ball."

"oh, alright." Brooke says. "Why not? Taking off my shirt in public was like second nature in high school---"

Brooke puts her hands on the bottom of her shirt and pulls it over her head, but then brings it back down a little to expose her face.

"---And college." Brooke says, as she now takes off her shirt completely and throws it next to Olivia's on the ground.

"Awesome." Olivia says. "Boy, my brother is a lucky guy. Now, throw that ball for your 'R.'"

Brooke laughs, picking up the ball and about to throw it.

**Cut To:**

Go-Kart race track. Two go-karts are racing, rooming around quickly. Lucas and Peyton are in both of them, as Lucas zooms by Peyton suddenly.

"I'm so glad we got the easy card!" Peyton screams, trying to loud enough for Lucas to hear.

Lucas, looking back at her a second, turns back around facing in front of him.

"Can't hear you, blondie." Lucas says to himself. "Yeah! I'm beating my ex-wife!" Lucas yells.

Lucas looks awkward for a moment.

"Uh," Lucas begins. "Thaank God no one heard that."

**Cut To:**

Karaoke bar. Haley walks up onto the stage, beginning to sing. Rachel is sitting at the bar by herself.

"_Ah ah ah ah ah ah  
ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_It's gotta be this one  
you Don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it  
What if I told you  
Your tears  
Haven't been ignored  
And everything  
That was taken  
Can be restored_"

Over at the bar, Rachel snaps a picture of Haley on the stage, as she then puts her phone away and is greeted by the attractive male bartender.

"You know her," The bartender begins. "Or just think she's hot?"

"Uh, apparently both." Rachel smirks. "I've known her since high school, _and _I made out with her tonight."

"Wow." The bartender replies. "Uh, congratulations?"

"Ew, no." Rachel says. "Friends only. And we're both straight. Just doing a Dare Night thing with our friends."

"Gotcha." The bartender says.

"So," Rachel begins. "I know usuallly people make out with each other _after _the drink, but hey, give me a cosmo."

"Coming up." The bartender nods. "Your friend's talented. You think I have a chance at getting her number?"

"Her husband might have a problem with that." Rachel says.

"Ouch." The bartender says. "How about yours?"

"Ouch." Rachel says. "Rethink your game, buddy. Never ask for a girl's number after you asked if her friend would be interested."

"Gotcha." The bartender says. "Well, I'll get on that drink."

"Although," Rachel begins, as the bartender turns around to her again. "Tonight's your lucky night. I've been having a rough time with men lately. I'm Rachel, by the way."

"Owen." The bartender replies. "Nice to meet you, Rachel."

"Play your cards right tonight, _Owen_," Rachel begins. "And you might get lucky."

"Oh, but," Owen begins. "I thought tonight was already my lucky night?"

Owen and Rachel smile at each other, as Haley's singing is still heard, but coming into focus (more clear) in the background.

"_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating  
Out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation  
Under my breath_

_It's gotta be just right  
Soul and spirit  
Chord and lyric  
What if I told you  
That innocence is yours  
And the beauty you have now  
Is brighter than before  
Before_"

**Cut To:**

Clothing store. Dressing room stall. Michael (face only seen) is talking on his cell phone.

"No way am I going out there like this." Michael says.

**Cut To:**

Susie standing (face only seen) in the ladies' dressing room stall, also talking on her phone.

"Come on, you big baby." Susie says. "I look just as ridiculous. Besides, we gotta get a picture together for this to count toward the game."

"Fine," Michael begins (unseen).

**Cut To:**

Michael standing in the dressing room stall, face only seen, on the phone.

"---We'll both start to walk as we count to three. On three, we should be looking at each other."

"Alright." Susie says. "One..."

Susie and Michael both exit the stall.

"Two..." Michael continues.

Michael and Susie walk down the hall of their respective dressing rooms.

"_Three_!" Susie shouts, as they each run out into the front and see each other.

They both start laughing hysterically. Michael is in a bikini, and Susie is in a men's hat, baggy jeans, and a polo shirt.

"You so got a bigger end of the stick!" Michael complains.

Susie sticks out her tongue.

"Picture time!" Susie says.

**Cut To:**

River court. Close up of a basket ball going in the net. Olivia cheers and raises her arms in the air.

"I _win_!" Olivia shouts excitedly.

"Awesome, girl!" Brooke says.

"Alright." Olivia says. "I'm putting my shirt back on."

"Actually," Brooke begins, as she reads the card in her hand. "Mightaswell leave it off."

"What?" Olivia asks.

"Skinny dipping is next." Brooke says, as she looks out onto the lake.

"You have got to be kidding me." Olivia says.

"Hey," Brooke begins. "We just played naked basketball together. At least skinny dipping will give us _some _privacy."

"It is called _Dare Night_, right?" Olivia asks.

"Right." Brooke replies. "Lets do this."

Brooke and Olivia proceed to take off all their clothes. They run toward the lake through the grass, and jump in, while giggling and laughing. They make two big splashes.

"This is so much fun!" Olivia says. "We have got to make _Dare Night _an annual thing."

**Cut To:**

Outside of an elegant day spa. Nathan and Skills walk up to the door, but Nathan stops suddenly.

"Alright," Nathan begins. "_Now _tell me what we're doing here."

"Alright." Skills says. "But you have to _promise _not to back out. OK?"

"You really wanna win this game, huh?" Nathan asks.

"Just promise." Skills says.

"I promise." Nathan says.

"The card says..." Skills begins, as Nathan waits. "We both have to request a 'man-zillian.'"

"A what?" Nathan asks.

"You know," Skills begins. "The male version of a woman's, uh, bikini wax."

"_What_?" Nathan asks. "Oh, God. You would think Felix actually wrote these cards himself."

"Lets go in, man." Skills says. "You ready?"

"Whatever." Nathan shrugs. "By the way, I find it _really _disturbing that you're so gung-ho about this."

Nathan and Skills walk into the day spa.

**Cut To:**

Piercing parlor. Lucas is sitting nervously in a chair, as Peyton stands beside him rubbing his back.

"Are you getting cold feet?" Peyton asks.

"Even worse than I had on our wedding day." Lucas replies.

"Well, look---" Peyton begins. "It's just a game. You don't _have _to do this."

"Are you kidding?" Lucas asks. "This whole thing was _our _idea. I just didn't expect to be this unlucky and end up with _this _card."

"Sorry." Peyton says. "But I think you're really brave for even considering this."

"Thanks." Lucas says. "OK, I can do this, right? I mean, why not? I got a tattoo, and they say those hurt a lot worse."

"Really?" Peyton asks.

Lucas nods.

"Well, there ya go." Peyton says. "So, will you be ready to go back to that room when the nice piercing lady comes out?"

Lucas nods slowly.

"I think so." Lucas says. "For the game, right?"

"For the game." Peyton replies.

Suddenly, a think lady, around Lucas and Peyton's age, with piercings in her nose, lip, and eye brow walks out of a door way. She is wearing tight jeans, converse shoes, and a white tank top.

"You ready, Lucas?" The lady asks.

"I am." Lucas says, as he stands up.

"Alright," The lady begins. "Then come back with me. Prince albert is what you wanted to get, right?"

"That's right." Lucas replies.

"So now," The lady begins. "Are you circumcised? The piercing is done different depending whether you are or not."

Peyton laughs out loud.

"Oh, God." Lucas says, as he begins to follow the lady into the back room.

"Alright," Peyton begins. "I'm coming with you guys. I can _not _miss this."

Lucas looks back at Peyton strangely.

"What?" Peyton asks. "It's not like I haven't seen it before. Besides, I have to take the picture for this to count."

Peyton follows the two into the room, as she wears a huge grin on her face, obviously amused.

**Cut To:**

Karaoke bar. Rachel is sitting at the bar, with a half-full beer draft in her hand. Owen is standing opposite of her on the other side of the bar. They are both turn toward Haley singing up on stage.

"Your friend can really go." Owen says, impressed.

"She's been on tour, years ago." Rachel says. "She could've been really famous if she continued to pursue it."

"What stopped her?" Owen asks.

"Love." Rachel replies.

"Well," Owen begins. "Love's good, right? As long as she's still with the guy."

"She's married to him, and they have one son." Rachel says. "He's adorable. They have one on the way, too."

"Yeah?" Owen asks. "Well, see, it all worked out for her then. Fame can't buy love, you know? It would be foolish to chase after fame, leaving love behind."

"_Money _can't buy love." Rachel corrects him.

"Well, they go hand-in-hand." Owen says.

"Sorry." Rachel apologizes, unsincerely. "Forgive me if I'm not love's biggest fan these days."

"Yeah," Owen begins. "You mentioned something earlier about that. What happened?"

"Met up with an ex two years ago from my past," Rachel begins. "Cheated on my boyfriend-at-the-time with this ex, broke it off with the old ex, lost the boyfriend, then I again hooked up with my ex and we got married last year. Divorced a month or two ago, and now he wants me back... as friends with benefits, basically."

Owen looks overly confused.

"Did you get all of that?" Rachel asks.

"Did you marry the ex you cheated on your boyfriend with," Owen begins. "Or the guy who became your ex when he find out about your infidelity?"

"The first one." Rachel replies.

"Ah." Owen says.

"I'm over it." Rachel says. "I know I'm too good for him and he doesn't deserve me and he simply doesn't know what he really wants. I'm just saying, I'm not love's biggest supporter these days."

Owen nods, as Haley walks over to them smiling.

"That was _so _much fun." Haley says.

"You know you only had to sing one, right?" Rachel asks. "And we don't get extra points for extra songs."

"I know." Haley replies. "But once I got started it's like I couldn't stop. It's addicting up there."

"I was just telling your friend here you're very talented." Owen says to Haley.

Haley looks at him blankly.

"I'm Owen, by the way." Owen says. "Nice to meet you."

Haley shakes his hand.

"Haley." Haley says. "Thank you. So, Rachel... what's next on the card?"

"One of us has to get drunk," Rachel begins. "While the other video tapes the drunk person making a fool of themself."

"I'm guessing since _you're _(He gestures toward Haley) pregnant," Owen begins. "_You'll _(He looks at Rachel) be the one who gets drunk."

"You really talked about me, huh?" Haley asks Rachel.

"Yep." Rachel nods. "By the way, I'm half way there."

Rachel slams her now empty draft beer on the bar.

"Owen," Haley begins. "Get her another one. I'm gonna set up my video player on my phone."

"Alright." Owen replies.

**Cut To:**

Mall; food court. Michael and Susie are drinking smoothies, sitting down. They are looking around.

"See anyone for me?" Susie asks.

"Not yet." Michael replies. "I'm looking."

"Well, look faster." Susie says. "We're running out of time."

"Alright, alright." Michael says. "I was just trying to be nice and trying to find you a _hot _guy to make out with, but hey, if you just want to get it over with..."

"Well," Susie begins. "I know how good you are at picking out hot guys."

Susie sticks out her tongue at him.

"Whatever." Michael says. "Have you spotted anyone for me yet?"

"Just looking for someone really hot, too." Susie says.

"There you go!" Michael says suddenly, pointing. "Go hit on that guy. You'll be able to get him in the photo booth easily."

"OK, nice work." Susie says. "And I just spotted one for you, too. Over there. She just sat down with her pizza."

"Sweet!" Michael says.

They both stand up and proceed to walk over to the guy/girl.

**Cut To:**

Strip club. Brooke and Olivia are about to walk onto the stage, as a bunch of guys in the crowd begin cheering. Brooke turns to Olivia.

"I can't believe we actually pulled this off." Brooke says.

"I know." Olivia says. "We got lucky that they had three girls who called in sick tonight."

"Oh, yeah." Brooke says, getting out her cell phone and handing it to one of the pantrons/guys. "Can you take a picture of us up there? It's a dare sorta thing."

"No problem, gorgeous!" The guy says. "Can I put in my number while I'm at it?"

"Smooth." Brooke replies, as she walks back to Olivia. "Alright, we're all set. By the way, have you noticed every single one of our dares consisted of us getting naked?"

"Well," Olivia begins. "The cards were made by your _fiancé_, after all."

"And by your _brother_!" Brooke says.

"Oh my God, ew!" Olivia says. "I am so not from here, OK? He didn't know who the cards were gonna go to. And besides, Peyton made them, too!"

"Lets just starts this thing, alright?" Brooke asks. "But remember, no taking off under wear."

"Deal." Olivia replies.

Brooke and Olivia begin to dance seductively, as the crowd cheers.

**Cut To:**

Church. Nathan and Skills walk in and look around.

"Our last dare." Nathan says. "Thank God it's an easy one, right?"

"Hell yeah." Skills replies.

"Watch the language." Nathan says. "We're in a church."

"For _Dare Night_!" Skills says.

"Alright, alright." Nathan says. "You wanna go first, or should I?"

"You can." Skills says.

"I think I'm gonna take this seriously, though." Nathan says. "It's private, after all, and besides, I have some stuff to get off my chest."

Skills nods, as Nathan walks over to the confessional. Nathan walks inside and closes the curtain. Nathan knees down and makes a cross motion with his hands.

"Bless me, father, for I have sinned." Nathan says to the priest.

"What is it you have done, my son?" The priest asks.

"I'm always pushing my wife away, when something bad happens." Nathan admits. "I turn to alcohol, instead of turning to the love of my family. I know it's not fair to them, not fair to my wife, but I can't help it. I feel like she doesn't understand what I'm going through."

"What is it that you're going through?" The priest asks.

"Death." Nathan replies. "A lot of deaths lately, in the passed several years. The death most recently just pushed me over the edge, I guess."

"Death is hard to deal with," The priest says. "But you have to remember it's a part of life. I'm sure all those people who died were good people and are in Heaven right now."

"I doubt it." Nathan admits. "Not _all _of them."

"Well, regardless," The priest begins. "You can't avoid dealing with it. You might have lost a lot of people, but it sounds like you still have a lot of people in your life who probably want to help you through all of this."

"That's the thing." Nathan says. "I don't feel like I _want _my wife's help. I don't feel connected to her in this regard. I don't feel like there's anything _she _can do that will help me."

"If she's your wife," The priest begins. "You should feel like she can help you. When was the last time you felt connected, completely, in every way?"

"With her," Nathan begins. "Or with anyone?"

"I suppose with anyone." The priest replies.

"The last time I was with someone who I felt completely connected to, and who I could tell anything to," Nathan begins. "And who I know could help me feel better no matter what---"

"Yes?" The priest asks.

"Is when I was with..." Nathan begins.

**Cut To:**

Church, outside of the confessional. Nathan walks out, seeing Skills sitting down.

"You're turn, bro." Nathan says.

"About time." Skills says.

Skills walks into the confessional, and kneels down, crossing his heart with his hand.

"Bless me father," Skills begins. "For I have sinned. I should have been in here awhile ago, but---well, there's no excuse for that. I let my anger and pain get the best of me last year and I punched someone. I got arrested that night, and my case was finally closed a few months ago. I vow tonight that I will never let that happen for as long as I live. I won't ever let myself get so out-of-control."

Skills pauses.

"There is something else I need to get off my chest." Skills admits. "I'm afraid. I just got engaged to a wonderful woman, but this woman was once involved with one of my best friends and I guess I'm scared they're gonna end up fooling around together again...because they have in the past, even when they both were with other people. I'm afraid I'm gonna end up being the next Brooke, or Anna, or Ben, or Jake, and end up getting really hurt because of Lucas and Peyton's heavy connection. Just please make sure that doesn't happen. I know that's probably asking a lot, you know with the whole free will thing. But I just figured I'd try. Thanks for listening, big guy."

"Did you say..." The priest begins. "..._Brooke_?"

**Cut To:**

Outside of the piercing parlor. Lucas and Peyton walk out, as Peyton is smiling and laughing.

"How's it feel?" Peyton asks.

"Like someone just put a hole through my---" Lucas begins.

"Ouch." Peyton replies. "So, just one more dare, then we have to meet everyone back at the river court."

"What's it say?" Lucas asks.

"Tell your partner one thing that you regret." Peyton says.

"Telling you I was ready back there." Lucas admits, with a smirk.

"No, come on." Peyton says. "Something _serious_. Come on, boy. Speak from your heart."

"Alright." Lucas says after a pause. "I regret... hurting you so much last year, regarding Anna. And also giving up on us so quickly."

Peyton looks down, and pauses.

"Things seem to have worked out for the best regardless, right?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "Yeah, they have. Like I told Brooke earlier today, we're all with who we're suppose to be with now."

"Yeah." Peyton says, as she rubs her stomach. "Don't forget about this little one, too."

"I can't wait." Lucas admits, smiling. "Alright, your turn."

"Oh, I don't know." Peyton admits. "Um... _Ben_."

Peyton chuckles, as Lucas does too.

"That's a good one." Lucas says. "A.K.A., Psycho Derek 2.0."

Peyton laughs.

"Good one." Peyton says. "Seriously though, I do regret being so stubborn when you told me to not work so hard during my first pregnancy. That's why I've been extra careful during this one."

"You're gonna make a great mother, Peyton." Lucas tells her. "In fact, you already are."

"Yeah." Peyton nods. "Just because the baby isn't born yet, doesn't mean we aren't parents yet."

"True." Lucas says. "But I was referring to the twins. You know, just because they never came out of you, doesn't mean you were never a great mother to them both."

Peyton gets teary-eyed.

"Thanks, Luke." Peyton says. "You were a great father to them, too."

Lucas and Peyton hug each other.

**Cut To:**

**--- LATER THAT NIGHT ---**

Nathan/Haley's house. Shelly is sitting on the couch reading a book. Haley and Rachel walk in quietly.

"Hey, girl." Haley says to Shelly. "Sorry we're so late."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Shelly says. "Was it fun?"

"Oh, we had a blast." Haley replies.

"A blast!" Rachel says.

"She's a little..." Haley says, making a drinking sign with her hand.

"Gotcha." Shelly says. "Oh, Rach, someone named Cooper called for you earlier. I told him you were out and would call him tomorrow."

"I know, silly." Rachel says. "I just met him tonight at the bar. Haley, isn't Owen a hottie?"

Shelly looks at Haley confused.

"Like I said..." Haley says. "OK, Rach, lets get you to bed. Come on."

Rachel puts her arm around Haley's neck. Haley guides Rachel down the hall toward her bed room. Haley turns back to Shelly.

"I'll be right out." Haley says. "We can talk, over some pie maybe, as a thanks for watching Nate Jr. and Jamie."

"Sounds good." Shelly smiles.

Haley proceeds to walk down the hall with Rachel leaning on her.

**Cut To:**

Motel room. Susie and Michael walk in, looking exhausted.

"Sorry we lost." Susie begins. "I just couldn't make out with that guy. It didn't feel right, I guess."

"Oh, it's OK." Michael assures her. "I completely understand. I totally respect that."

"Looks like you were enjoying that girl, though." Susie says.

"Yeah, uh," Michael begins. "I sorta feel guilty over that, because of Olivia, even though I know it was a part of the game."

"Don't feel guilty." Susie says. "She stripped in front of a room full of guys, after all."

"Good point." Michael nods. "Well, ready for bed? We mightaswell, the room's paid for through tomorrow night."

"Mmhmm." Susie replies. "But we're only sleeping together, OK? Just like we have been doing."

"No crossing that line." Michael adds.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house; outside. Nathan walks up to her front door, as he thinks about earlier that night.

**Flashback. In the confessional:**

"The last time I was with someone who I felt completely connected to, and who I could tell anything to," Nathan begins. "And who I know could help me feel better no matter what---"

"Yes?" The priest asks.

"Is when I was with..." Nathan begins. "My ex-fiancée."

"Do you still have feelings for her?" The priest asks. "Romantically."

"I love Haley, but---" Nathan begins. "The last few days I've realized I never really let her in, not with the bad stuff. But I can't even think about answering that question about Brooke. She just got engaged to my brother."

"Doesn't mean you can't talk to her about what you're going through." The priest tells him. "You just can't cross that line, my son."

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Brooke is standing before Nathan, at the front door.

"Nathan," Brooke begins. "Interesting night, huh? What's up?"

"Is Lucas here?" Nathan asks.

"No." Brooke replies. "He's over his place tonight."

"I was wondering..." Nathan begins. "Can we talk tonight? I've sorta been going through some stuff lately, and I realize I can't really talk to Haley."

Brooke nods, letting Nathan in.

"I'll put on a cup of coffee for us." Brooke says.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house; inside. Nathan and Brooke walk into the living room. Nathan sits on the couch.

"Are you cold in here?" Brooke asks. "I am. And tired."

Brooke grabs a cover from the couch and sits next to Nathan. She wraps the cover over both of them, as she cuddles close next to him to get warm. Nathan puts his arm around her, as they both shut their eyes.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	59. The End of an Era

**Season 7. Chapter 7.15 (59). 'The End of an Era.'**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Isn't is comforting waking up next to someone you're close to? What a lonely feeling it would be to wake up in your bed and not have anyone around."_

Brooke's house; living room. Nathan is laying on the couch asleep with his head on the arm rest of the couch, as Brooke is asleep, laying next to him, with her head on his chest. An alarm on their cell phone goes off, and moments later they both wake up, looking at each other and realizing their positions. Brooke sits up immediately.

"Um," Brooke begins awkwardly. "Sorry. Did you sleep good?"

Nathan nods, yawning, sitting up.

"Yeah, fine." Nathan says. "Thanks for last night. Talking to me, letting me stay over."

"Anytime, Nathan." Brooke says. "We're friends. You can always come to me."

"Thanks." Nathan says.

"Coffee?" Brooke asks.

"Sure." Nathan says.

Nathan and Brooke stand up and walk into the kitchen. Brooke begins to make some coffee, as Nathan sits at the kitchen counter, looking at some papers on the counter.

"What's this?" Nathan says, holding it up, reading.

Brooke snatches it away.

"Um," Brooke begins. "That's just my father's medical papers. He gave them to Lucas when he was trying to get back into my life."

"So, you haven't talked to him since---?" Nathan asks.

"Since I met him for coffee and Lucas told him he would give me those papers." Brooke says.

"Do you regret that decision?" Nathan asks.

"Why do you say that?" Brooke asks.

"Besides the fact his medical papers are on your kitchen counter over a month after you told him to beat it?" Nathan asks.

"Maybe I have been thinking about him lately," Brooke begins. "And if I was too harsh on him."

"Well, you know, according to these, he is going to die soon." Nathan says. "All I can tell you is, as hard as Greg's death has been, it would be a lot harder if I had any regrets about not telling him something."

"I knew you were gonna say that." Brooke admits. "And what sucks, is I've been thinking the same thing lately. I didn't need to know that other people are thinking it too."

"Sorry." Nathan says. "Just don't want you to have any regrets. Trust me, you don't want them."

**Cut To:**

Motel room. Michael and Susie are laying next to each other on the bed, as Michael as his arm around Susie. Susie wakes up and notices their positions. She sits up, which gets Michael to wake up too.

"Good morning." Michael says, picking up his cell phone from the floor. "Oh, Olivia called last night."

"You didn't hear it?" Susie asks.

"It was after we went to bed." Michael says. "Guess we hit the pillow and was out like a light."

Susie chuckles.

"I was tired." Susie says. "Anyway, I'm gonna get some breakfast for us at the candy machine, then we can check-out."

"Alright." Michael says. "Twinkies or ding-dongs?"

"Please," Susie begins. "Neither. Spicy Chili Doritos are the best."

Susie smiles and walks out the door.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house; master bedroom. Haley is laying on her bed alone, taking up only one side of it.

"Momma!!" Jamie yells from the hall way. "Pancakes are done!!"

The master bedroom door opens, and Rachel peaks in.

"Sorry." Rachel says. "But I did make pancakes. Chocolate chip for the kids, and banana-filled for us. Get up when you're ready."

"Alright." Haley says. "I'll be right out."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Olivia's bedroom. Olivia is getting out of bed, as she looks at her cell phone and notices she has no missed calls her new texts. She looks disappointed. As she stands up, her cell phone rings, which says, "_Michael calling..._" She smiles and picks it up.

"Hey." Olivia says into the phone. "Where have you been?"

**END OF TEASER.**

Brooke's house; back porch. Brooke has some papers in her hand, reading, as she sips a cup of coffee. Lucas walks out the back door quietly, sneaking up behind Brooke. He puts his hand around her eyes.

"Guess who." Lucas says, as Brooke jumps up startled.

"Jerk." Brooke says. "Don't do that again."

Lucas laughs.

"I'm serious." Brooke says, starting to ease up now. "You scared me, mister."

Lucas tries to glance at the papers Brooke is holding.

"What you got there, missy?" Lucas asks.

"Oh, um," Brooke begins. "My father's medical papers."

"Why are you bringing those out again?" Lucas asks.

"I don't know." Brooke says. "I've kind of been thinking lately… was I sort of cold toward him?"

"I think you know my answer to that question." Lucas says. "Question is, do _you _think you were cold toward him?"

"Maybe a little." Brooke admits, holding up the papers. "I mean, he _is _dying. Clearly."

"Well, you know, we know where he's staying." Lucas says. "I could go with you if you wanted, or you could go alone."

"I'd like that." Brooke says. "If you came with me. Thanks, Lucas."

"Of course." Lucas replies.

Brooke stands up, now smiling.

"Guess what, gorgeous?" Brooke asks.

"What?" Lucas asks.

"Peyton and I are shopping for our wedding dresses today." Brooke says. "And then tonight, you can take me to my dad's motel room."

"That sounds kind of dirty." Lucas says, joking.

"Oh, shut up, you perv." Brooke laughs.

Lucas laughs.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house; kitchen. Rachel and Haley are washing dishes.

"So," Haley begins. "How's the hangover?"

"I'm working through it." Rachel replies.

"I'm impressed." Haley says. "You woke up early, made breakfast, and dealt with two little, energetic boys, and all with a killer hangover."

"Well, I like helping out." Rachel says. "You and Nathan are letting me stay here, after all."

Haley looks down.

"Oh, yeah." Rachel says. "I shouldn't have mentioned the 'N' word. Sorry."

"No, it's OK." Haley says. "It's just he's been spending every night over Lucas', and even when he saw me last night he didn't even look at me."

"He'll come around." Rachel says. "He loves you."

"Then why does he always ignore me when something bad happens around us?" Haley asks.

Rachel looks down.

"I can't think about this right now." Haley says. "I gotta get to work, anyway. Thanks for breakfast, Rach. It was delicious. Oh, and don't worry about the dishes. I'll finish them tonight."

Haley exits the kitchen. Rachel keeps on doing the dishes, looking sympathetic.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Michael and Susie are by their lockers, putting in books and taking out books.

"So," Susie begins. "Do you have practice today?"

"It's scheduled." Michael says. "But I don't know if I'm going."

"Do I even need to ask why?" Susie asks.

"It's just---" Michael begins. "He's a big part of the reason why we made post-season. Doesn't seem right playing when he can't be apart of his own accomplishments."

"Well," Susie begins. "First of all, it was a _team _effort getting to post-season. And second of all, he would want to see you taking the Lions all the way to the Championship. Like you said, he put a lot of effort into getting you guys to post-season. I see no need to waste all of that work that he put into the team."

"Well, when you put it like that..." Michael says. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should go."

"Of course you should." Susie says. "Now you can be sure I'll be in that gymnasium for practice, so I better see you in there. Otherwise, you're in trouble."

"Alright, I'll be there." Michael says. "Promise. Thanks, Suse, for pushing me into doing the right thing."

"What are friends for, right?" Susie asks.

"Right." Michael replies. "Well, I'll see you in math, right? I gotta get to biology early to talk to the teacher."

"Oh, shoot." Susie says. "That reminds me. I have to _do _my math now. Dare Night helped with my procrastination too much. Looks like I'm skipping health class."

"Eh," Michael begins. "You look healthy enough."

"Thanks." Susie says. "So do you."

Susie and Michael close their lockers, smile, and all in opposite directions.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house; kitchen. Skills is setting the table and putting breakfast onto it, as Peyton walks into the room all dressed.

"Oh, wow," Peyton begins. "You're really preparing something that smells delicious."

"And hopefully that tastes delicious, too." Skills says. "So what are your plans for today?"

"I'm going with Brooke for wedding dress shopping." Peyton tells him.

"Really?" Skills asks. "Already?"

"Yes." Peyton replies. "Skills, honey, this is called planning for a wedding. You'll catch on soon enough."

"I'm trying here." Skills says. "You gotta remember though, _I _haven't done this before."

"_Ooh-ooh_." Peyton says. "Oh, that's right. This is going to be my second time being married. I never thought I'd be one of those women."

"Aw, no, baby." Skills says, putting his arms around her. "I was just kidding. There's nothing wrong with being married twice. Look at Haley."

"Yeah," Peyton begins. "But she's been married to the same guy all three times she tied the knot."

"Sometime you need one practice round before you can win the game." Skills says.

"Nice basketball metaphor." Peyton says.

"Oh, speaking of which," Skills begins. "Today's my first day back to practice with Nathan. If he shows up, that is."

"I'm sure he will." Peyton says. "Basketball's always been a way to heal himself when he needs it the most. He won't miss that."

"I hope you're right." Skills says.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Music room. Haley is sitting at her desk, in front of an empty class room. Nathan steps inside the door way.

"You've been M.I.A. lately." Haley says. "Where have you been?"

"I just saw you last night." Nathan says.

"For like fifteen minutes at the river court." Haley says. "And yet, you didn't say a word to me."

"Sorry." Nathan apologizes. "I've just been doing some thinking."

"About Greg?" Haley asks.

"And us." Nathan says.

"What about us?" Haley asks.

"Like how much I'm in love with you and always will be." Nathan tells her.

"You needed to think about that?" Haley asks.

"I needed to think about the hard part." Nathan replies.

"Which is?" Haley asks.

"Every time a tragedy occurs," Nathan begins. "I put up this brick wall and shut you out. And not a single time have you been able to break that wall down."

"What are you saying?" Haley asks.

"I'm saying---" Nathan begins. "It takes more than love to build a marriage. For the last two years, we have _not _been each other's rock, like before. Somewhere along the way that changed for us."

"You're still my rock, Nathan." Haley says. "So speak for yourself."

"I am." Nathan says. "Over two years ago, I stood here before you asking you to take me back, saying how sorry I was for leaving you. Do you remember?"

"And I turned you down at first." Haley says. "I said you were just hurt over losing Brooke, and I didn't want to be a rebound girl."

"We rushed into something too fast back then." Nathan admits. "Seems like we're always doing that since day one."

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore?" Haley asks.

"It's for the best, for both of us." Nathan says. "I need someone who will challenge me; who won't allow me to get into a rut, and who will be able to tear down the brick walls I put up. And you need someone who isn't going to shut you out every time something bad happens."

Haley looks down, her eyes filling with tears.

"I can't believe you're leaving your pregnant wife." Haley says.

"I've been through so much with you, Haley." Nathan says. "You have no idea how hard this is for me right now. I'm just trying to be honest with myself, for both of our sakes. But please believe me when I tell you, I am always going to be a full-time father in our children's lives."

"Like you were with Jamie for those two years?" Haley asks. "Oh no, wait. _That _was the other Scott brother who took Jamie to school for two years, who picked him up, who played with him, punished him when he was bad, made him dinner every night."

"I'm not gonna make that same mistake this time." Nathan says. "I swear. I swear on my mother's grave."

"You better mean it." Haley says. "Because Lucas has his own life now. He's getting married and having a baby soon. He's not gonna have time to help me with Jamie and the baby."

"I'll always be there for both of our kids." Nathan says. "I don't know what else to say. Have a good day, Haley."

Nathan turns to walk out.

"Who is she?" Haley says, as Nathan turns back around.

"What?" Nathan asks.

"The woman that you said you need to be with." Haley says. "Who is she?"

"I don't know." Nathan replies. "I was just talking hypothetically. I haven't met her yet."

"Good luck finding her." Haley says. "I mean that." Haley pauses. "Well, I guess we should take off our rings, right? Start the divorce process."

"Yeah." Nathan says, taking off his ring, and placing it on her desk. "I'll see you around, Hales. Bye."

Nathan exits the room. Haley looks at Nathan's ring on her desk, as she begins to cry, placing her ring next to his on her desk.

"Bye." Haley says, looking at the rings. "I'll always love you, too."

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house; bathroom. Jamie and Nathan Jr. are in the bath tub together. Rachel is washing Nathan Jr.'s hair, as Jamie scrubs his body with bar soap. Rachel's cell phone rings.

"Oh, shoot." Rachel says, grabbing a towel and dries off her hands, then answers her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey." Owen says from the other end. "It's Owen from the bar last night. How are you?"

"Oh, alright." Rachel replies. "I'm really glad you called me. Wasn't sure if you would."

"Of course I called you." Owen says. "I had a great time talking to you last night. I was thinking we should do it again, say, tonight?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Rachel says. "Seven good?"

"Sounds great." Owen says. "I'll pick you up then. You sure the hangover will be better by then?"

"By seven," Rachel begins. "I'll be all set to start on my next hangover process."

"Hey, not on my watch." Owen says. "I want to get to know _Rachel_. Not drunk Rachel."

"Aw." Rachel says. "OK, deal. No drinks for us, mister _bartender_."

"Well," Owen begins. "One or two won't hurt."

Rachel chuckles.

"Well, if you say so." Rachel says. "Anyway, I kind of have my hands full right now. See you at seven?"

"Yep." Owen says. "Take care, Rachel."

"Bye, Owen." Rachel says, as she hangs up her cell phone.

Jamie looks at Rachel curiously, who has a big smile on her face.

"Guess what?" Rachel asks. "Aunt Rachel has a date tonight...with a _hottie_!"

"Oh." Jamie replies.

"Uh," Rachel begins. "Don't tell your mommy I said that, k?"

"OK." Jamie shrugs, as he lifts his arm up and runs the soap under his underarm.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; gymnasium. Nathan is standing on the free-throw line, holding a basketball. Skills walks in.

"You gonna shoot that ball or what?" Skills asks.

"I'm not exactly playing." Nathan says. "I'm just---"

"Taking the silence in?" Skills asks.

"Something like that." Nathan replies. "So what are you doing here so early before practice starts?"

"Coaches are suppose to get here early," Skills begins. "Especially when they have a lot to think about."

"I know what you mean." Nathan nods. "What do _you_?"

"Just about Peyton." Skills replies. "The wedding. I can't believe _I'm _getting married this year."

"Yeah," Nathan begins. "And to mine and Lucas' ex."

Skills looks down.

"It was a joke, man." Nathan says. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, of course." Skills says. "It just really hit me this morning. I'm really getting married. I'm about to spend the rest of my life with one person."

"That's sort of the point, isn't it?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah," Skills begins. "It just really hit me this morning when Peyton told me she was going with Brooke today to pick out their wedding dresses."

"Are they?" Nathan asks. "Oh, wow. Sort of officially makes it real, huh?"

"Yeah, for me anyway." Skills says. "What do you gotta sweat though? You're already married. You're passed the hard part."

"Trust me," Nathan begins. "It doesn't get any easier once you're married. _(pause)_ This may be a bad time to tell you this, considering you're already nervous about---"

"Nate, just tell me." Skills says.

"I just broke up with Haley." Nathan admits.

"But," Skills begins. "You guys are married, so by 'breaking-up' you mean---"

"Yeah." Nathan says.

"Wow." Skills says. "Yeah, not gonna lie. That doesn't exactly help me. So---why?"

"I don't really feel like talking about it right now." Nathan says.

"So," Skills begins. "Is this for real? Or is it like the time you thought Lucas proposed to Haley? Or is it like last year when Haley kissed Chris and you fooled around with Rachel...again?"

Nathan is about to speak, as Skills keeps on talking.

"_Or _is it like last year when you and Brooke almost got back together?" Skills asks. "You know, not permanent."

"No, it's for real, man." Nathan says. "Definitely not like _any _of those times."

"Well, I'm sorry, man." Skills apologizes. "That sucks. When you want to talk about what happened, I'm here. I'm sure you can talk to Lucas, too."

"_No_." Nathan says immediately. "I mean, Lucas and I just got back onto good terms. I don't think we're ready to talk about something like this."

"Well," Skills begins. "How about your _sister_ then? Alright, well, I'll be in the office if you need me."

Nathan nods. Skills exits. Nathan smiles and nods his head, positioned in a shooting stance. He shoots the ball and makes it in.

"_Olivia_." Nathan says. "Of course."

**Cut To:**

_Ruby's Bridal Gowns_. Brooke and Peyton walk into the store.

"Oh!" Brooke says smiling. "This is so exciting!"

"_I know_." Peyton agrees. "And you know what's even better? I just realized I won't be pregnant anymore by the time I'm walking down the isle with Skills."

"Oh, yeah." Brooke says. "That's awesome. I can't believe all of my friends are having babies. When is your due date again?"

"May 17th." Peyton replies. "That leaves me with three months to get rid of this hump before I put on my wedding dress."

"You can do it." Brooke says. "I'll join the gym with you and we can work out together, k?"

"K." Peyton nods.

A lady approaches Brooke and Peyton.

"Hi, good day you two." The lady greets them. "Which one of you is getting married?"

"Both of us." Brooke replies.

"Fabulous." The lady replies. "Are you looking to buy a custom-fitted dress today?"

"We both want a custom-fit," Brooke begins. "But we're just looking for right now."

"Sure, no problem." The lady says. "I'll be right over there if you have any questions."

"Thanks." Peyton says.

The lady walks away. Brooke and Peyton proceed to browse the dresses.

"So, did you tell Lucas you were coming here today?" Peyton asks.

Brooke nods.

"Did he get freaked out like a typical guy?" Peyton asks.

"Oh, no." Brooke says. "He's actually really excited. No cold feet---_yet_. How about Skills?"

"Well," Peyton begins. "He seems calm and relaxed about it all, but, I don't know, when I mentioned where I was going today I could see a little freak out in his eyes."

"Men, right?" Brooke chuckles.

"Yeah." Peyton chuckles.

Peyton and Brooke continue to look through the dresses.

"So, um," Brooke begins. "Nathan came by my place last night. He spent the night."

"Why?" Peyton asks.

"He wanted to talk," Brooke begins. "About Haley."

"Oh?" Peyton asks. "What did he say?"

"He was just saying how Greg's death has made him realize he never lets Haley in." Brooke says. "He says he loves her so much, but---he said he's thinking about leaving her."

"What?" Peyton asks, surprised. "I know he's been a mess since New Year's but I had no idea to this extent. What did you say when he told you that?"

"I told him to just give it time," Brooke begins. "And that he was just going through a lot. I mean, the poor guy has lost one person after another, you know? I feel so bad for him. He said he's thinking clearly though and with everything he and Haley has gone through over the last two years---I guess for him, that's more evidence that it was a mistake for them to get back together."

"Oh my God." Peyton says. "Does Haley know this yet?"

"I don't think so." Brooke shrugs. "Poor Haley, huh?"

"Poor Naley." Peyton nods.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Lucas steps into Haley's classroom and Haley immediately gives him a hug, as she cries.

"Hales," Lucas begins. "What's wrong?"

"Nathan broke up with me." Haley sobs.

"What?" Lucas asks. "When did this happen?"

"He came to my classroom and," Haley begins. "He said he doesn't think we should be together anymore. That we're not suited for each other anymore, or something. I know it has something to do with Greg, but I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry." Lucas says. "I'll talk to him."

"Luke," Haley begins. "Whatever the reason he doesn't want to be with me anymore is his to have. Honestly, I don't care. I'm just tired of us going back and forth for the last two years. I'm done with our marriage, just like he is. I just need my best friend right now."

"You have him." Lucas says, comforting her. "He's here."

"Thanks." Haley says.

"Let me go buy you some lunch, OK?" Lucas asks.

"I have a class in fifteen minutes." Haley says. "But rain check for after class?"

"Absolutely." Lucas replies. "If you need anything I'll be on my cell. Just call or text. I'll meet you back here in forty-five minutes, OK?"

Haley nods.

"Thanks again, Luke." Haley says. "Honestly, I can't believe this is happening. It doesn't feel real."

"I know." Lucas says. "Just hang in there. As someone who has been through something like this before, it hurts like hell at first, but it does get better. Trust me."

"No offense, Luke," Haley begins. "But _you_ were the one who did the breaking up in your marriage. Right now, I'm on Peyton's end."

"Have a good class, Hales." Lucas smiles.

Haley nods, as Lucas walks away, and she leans up against the side of the door wiping her tears away.

**Cut To:**

Charlotte, NC airport. Gate 17B. A crowd of people walk out of the gate carrying luggage. Dave exits the door next, walking out.

"Can't believe I'm back in this hick town." Dave says, as he gets out his cell phone.

**Cut To:**

_Ruby's Wedding Gowns. _Peyton and Brooke are standing at the counter, with the same woman helping them, handing them some papers.

"OK, well," The woman says. "Your wedding dresses will be ready in two weeks. I'll see you two back here then."

"Thanks for all your help." Peyton smiles, as she turns to leave.

"Thanks." Brooke smiles, following Peyton.

Brooke and Peyton walk out the door. Peyton cell phone rings.

"This is Peyton." Peyton says into her phone.

"Hi, _Peyt_." Dave says.

"Are you kidding?" Peyton asks. "What do you want _now_? Lucas doesn't want to do the movie, and he isn't budging."

"Well try harder, blondie." Dave tells her.

"As much as I hate to see this movie get made by you," Peyton begins. "You lucked out. Congratulations. Goodbye---"

"Wait." Dave says. "I'll actually be in Tree Hill in thirty minutes. I'm willing to go over a new settlement to do this movie. Please, just hear me out."

"I'm not the one you want to try to convince." Peyton says. "Go to Lucas. I'm out of this."

**Cut To:**

Cooper's house. Cooper is drinking a beer in his kitchen, as he dials a number on his phone, and puts it to his ear. He waits.

"Yeah, hey, man," Cooper begins. "What's up? It's Cooper. Yeah, kinda long time, right? Listen, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I'm kind of looking to getting out of Tree Hill. Fast."

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; gymnasium. Nathan is on the court, shooting baskets. Lucas walks in and begins to walk toward Nathan. Nathan sees him, and stops, holding the ball.

"Hey." Nathan says.

Lucas puts out his hands, without saying a word, so Nathan throws him the ball. Lucas catches it, and then stretches his arm back behind him with the ball in that hand and throws it aggressively at the back board of the net.

"What the hell, man?" Nathan asks, confused.

"I was about to ask _you _the same thing." Lucas says.

"So I guess you talked to Haley, huh?" Nathan asks.

"Damn right." Lucas replies. "She's devastated, and because of you. You're leaving her?"

"I don't need this right now, man." Nathan says. "This is hard enough as is."

"What I don't get is," Lucas begins. "How can you throw away seven years of marriage just like that?"

"That's just it." Nathan says. "It's _not _seven years of marriage. You're forgetting the time I was absent for two years, and all the other dozen times we both were off having affairs....since high school."

"What are you saying?" Lucas asks. "Nate, you and Haley love each other. Sure, it's been hard over the years, but you guys have finally gotten it right. Don't ruin that."

"I guess sometimes love isn't enough." Nathan says. "I guess I'm realizing now that we're not really suited for each other - not anymore. Maybe those two years we spent apart changed us both and we shouldn't of ever gotten back together. We haven't really been the same as we were since."

"No, Nate, you love Haley!" Lucas says.

"It's not enough!" Nathan says. "Look, you know how you felt when Peyton had that miscarriage? You felt hurt, confused, and even angry because you felt she didn't prioritize her pregnancy enough. But did you talk to Peyton about your feelings? No, you didn't. You found someone who you _could _talk to: Anna. Now, are you going to get back with Peyton just because you two were great together at one time, or because you love her? From the proposal you just made, I'm gonna have to say the answer's no. Well, that's how _I _feel with Haley. I love her so much, Luke. God, I do. But I don't feel like Haley is able to see what's inside me anymore. I have a hard time opening up to her with the serious stuff - if I do at all -, like I used to be able to. Somewhere along the way our paths divided, and we haven't been able to intersect them again. I'm just now being honest about that with myself."

Lucas nods, silently.

"Well if that's how you feel," Lucas begins. "What can you really do? It just sucks, for both of you. You guys have so much history together."

"So do you and Peyton." Nathan says. "But you both were able to move passed it and be friends and find people better suited for you both."

"Yeah." Lucas says. "Well, I guess I get it. I just hate to see Haley so..._broken_. And you too, man. Because I can tell you are."

"Hopefully someday we'll be able to be firends, like you and Peyton are." Nathan says.

"It took us awhile, you know, to be able to be friends like we are now." Lucas says.

Nathan nods.

"Well, I-" Lucas begins. "I should be getting back to my office. Hang in there, Nate."

Lucas turns around to walk away.

"Luke," Nathan begins, as Lucas turns around. "Remember when you got mad and said I betrayed you when you found out I didn't tell you about Peyton and Skills, when they first hooked up?"

Lucas nods.

"Well," Nathan begins. "I just wanted to let you know, I'm not gonna do anything to betray you again - with anything."

"Yeah. I know that, man." Lucas chuckles a bit. "I'll see you later, Nate."

Lucas exits. Nathan picks up the ball.

"No matter how much it kills me to keep this to myself." Nathan says to himself.

Nathan shoots the ball into the hoop.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High. Haley's classroom. Students are walking out, as Haley stands in front of the chalk board, erasing. After all the students walk out, Olivia is seen standing in the door way.

"Haley Scott." Olivia says. "Best music teacher of Tree Hill High."

"Actually," Haley begins. "_Only _music teacher of Tree Hill High."

"Well, either way." Olivia says.

Haley and Olivia chuckle.

"And it's not Haley _Scott_ anymore, either." Haley says softly, looking straight ahead at the board.

"Come again?" Olivia asks, as she walks into the room.

"You didn't hear?" Haley asks. "Nathan broke up with me earlier. We're getting a divorce, and for good this time."

"I knew he wasn't himself lately," Olivia begins. "But I had no idea he'd do this. I'm sorry, Hales."

"Yeah, well," Haley begins. "I have a feeling he's now himself more than he has been the last two years. He's just being honest with himself now. And what happened to Greg helped with that."

"I don't believe that, Haley." Olivia says. "Just give him time. He'll come around."

"Even if I thought that were true," Haley begins. "I _still _wouldn't take him back. I know you haven't been in our lives for that long, but Nathan has done this kind of thing in the past. I told him before that I was done with going back and forth with him, and I meant it. But having said that, he's not going to come back to me. I can see it in his eyes. There _is _someone else."

"Who do you think it is?" Olivia asks.

"I don't know." Haley says. "He denied there was anybody when I asked him. But he was talking about how we need to be honest with ourselves and admit we aren't best suited for each other anymore. He was saying what kind of person he needs, and honestly - I think he's found her already."

"Do you think he had an affair?" Olivia asks.

"Oh, no." Haley says. "I mean, I hope not. We've both had affairs in the past, but I don't think he did this time. But I do think that's why he broke up with me - so he can be with this girl and not be cheating."

"Well," Olivia begins. "Technically it's not cheating until you guys are legally divorced."

Haley nods.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Haley apologizes. "I'm going on about my problems. What did you need?"

"Oh, yeah." Olivia says. "Well, actually, I'm sorta in the same boat - with Michael."

"Michael's a really sweet guy." Haley says. "He would never cheat."

"I'm glad you think so." Olivia says. "Because he has been spending _a lot _of time with Susie since Greg died. Do you think I have anything to worry about?"

"No, hun." Haley says. "It's just I know how close Susie and Michael were to Greg, so it's only natural for Michael to want to be around someone who knew Greg so well right now. But still, talk to him about it. Let him know how you feel."

"I just wasn't sure if I had the right to." Olivia admits. "I mean, his _brother _died and I'm going to talk to him about jealousy issues? It seems selfish."

"Honey, it's not." Haley says. "You're not the one who killed Greg. You have nothing to feel guilty over. Besides, you are still in a relationship with Michael and your feelings do still count. He would want you to talk to him."

Olivia nods.

"Thanks, Hales." Olivia says.

"Anytime sis." Haley smiles.

"You're a great sister." Olivia says. "I'm so sorry for what you're going through."

"Thanks." Haley says.

Olivia and Haley hug.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; Lucas' office. The door is closed, as Lucas sits at his desk. The door opens and Dave walks in.

"It's polite to knock." Lucas says. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to L.A.?"

"I did." Dave replies. "But, you see, these cool inventions were made allowing people to travel across the country in the matter of hours."

"Being a smart ass." Lucas says. "Not the best way to _not _get kicked out of my office."

"Alright, sorry." Dave apologizes. "I figured Peyton would have told you I was here. Guess not."

"She told me you called her." Lucas says. "But not that you were coming here. So really, what do you want?"

"I want to offer you a settlement to do this movie again." Dave says.

"OK, I'll bite." Lucas says. "What's the offer?"

"If you want to get back on board with making this movie," Dave begins. "I'll agree to filming it right here in Tree Hill, North Carolina, like you wanted."

"Why would you do that for me?" Lucas asks.

"Because despite what you and your friends think about me," Dave begins. "I'm actually a nice guy who wants you to be apart of this movie's success."

"You don't think you can do as good of a job without me, do you?" Lucas asks.

"OK, yeah." Dave admits. "But what do you care? It's a win-win for both of us. I'm apart of what I think will be a really successful movie, and you will get to take credit for making such a great movie. Not to mention your future book sales will sky-rocket."

"Look," Lucas begins. "I appreciate the gesture, Dave, I really do. But my choice to back out of the movie was not based on location. My decision had to do with reasons that you cannot change."

"There's really nothing I can do to change your mind?" Dave asks.

"No, sorry." Lucas apologizes. "And sorry you came all the way here for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing - I _had _to at least try." Dave says. "Well, I guess I need to close-up production for this movie now. Onto my next project, right?"

"I thought you said you were gonna do the movie with or without me?" Lucas asks.

"That's just a business tactic people like me use to get our way." Dave says. "Truth is, I wouldn't continue movie production for a script you wrote if you weren't apart of the process anymore."

"Well, thanks, and I'm sorry again that it couldn't work out." Lucas says, standing up. "Good luck in your future, and enjoy the flight back...in those cool invention things they have nowadays."

Lucas stretches out in arm, opening his hand for Dave to shake. Dave shakes his hand.

"Good luck to you, too." Dave says. "With your books, and with Brooke. And I hope you get passed your friend's death, because you're a hell of a screenwriter."

Lucas nods.

"Well," Lucas begins. "I should be getting back to work."

Lucas sits down at his desk.

"Goodbye." Dave says, as he walks out the door, and closes it behind him.

Lucas sighs, picking up a rubber orange basketball from his desk and throwing it into the net he has hanging on his door. The ball goes in.

"You're doing the right thing." Lucas says to himself.

**Cut To:**

**--- LATER ---**

Lakeside High; gymnasium. The team, including Michael, are sitting on the lower-level of the bleachers. Susie is sitting on the higher-level of the bleachers. Skills is standing on the court in front of the bleachers.

"Well," Skills begins. "I guess everyone who's gonna be here is here. Alright team, good job on---"

Nathan walks out from the locker room door and walks toward Skills.

"Nate, my boy." Skills says. "Glad you came."

Nathan and Skills knock fists.

"Thanks." Nathan says. "Wouldn't miss it." Nathan stands facing the team. "Men, I'm glad you all showed up." Nathan glances at Michael. "You all know about the tragel event that happened last New Year's Eve to one of your teammates, Greg Conner. I'm glad every here attended his funeral. One of your teammates has expressed concerned that it might be wrong to go ahead with the season, when not eveyrone is here that we started with. We need to be strong and play the best season this school has ever seen. We need to win that state championship and not look back. We need to do this for Greg. And when we do win the championship, that trophy will be on display behind the class case in the hallway - and in front of that trophy will be Greg Conner's picture. So Greg will be seen by everyone who walks by that glass case. Greg deserves it, and he deserves our best from here on out this season---"

Nathan glances off to the side, seeing Lucas leaning up against the side of the bleachers listening to him, as he holds a soda and "doggy bag."

"Please, continue." Lucas says. "Don't mind me."

Lucas walks up the bleachers, to where Susie is sitting.

"---So who knows they're gonna give it their all this season for Greg?" Nathan asks.

The whole team stands up and and begins chanting, "Greg! Greg! Greg!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Nathan says. "And lets start practice - and with that burst of energy you all have, start with your laps around the gym."

They all start running, as Michael approaches Nathan.

"Thanks, man, for the speech." Michael says.

"Of course." Nathan smiles, patting Michael on the back.

Michael starts running with the team. Nathan and Skills watch. Up on the bleachers, Susie is watching Michael run, as Lucas eats some of his food and looks over at Susie.

"Fry?" Lucas asks, offering.

"No, thanks." Susie says. "Just ate before I came here. Where are they from?"

"The diner two blocks away." Lucas replies. "I took Haley out to eat. So, how are you doing lately?"

"It's been hard." Susie says. "But Michael and I have been helping each other through it."

"It's good you're there for one another." Lucas says.

Susie nods.

"Hey," Susie begins. "Thanks for including us in that Dare Night. It was fun. We both needed something like that."

"Yeah, it was fun." Lucas says. "But today has been back to reality for all of us."

"Reality sucks." Susie says.

"Amen." Lucas agrees.

**Cut To:**

**--- AFTER PRACTICE ---**

Lakeside High; hallway. Susie is putting books into her locker, as Michael walks around the corner still in his basketball attire.

"Hey," Michael begins. "You still here?"

"Yeah." Susie says. "Did some studying. Sorry I left practice early."

"It's cool." Michael says. "So, I just wanna say thanks - for hanging out with me so much since it happened."

"I want to say the same to you." Susie says. "Lately it's really felt like us again, you know? How we were when we dated sophomore year."

"For like five seconds." Michael chuckles.

"I did really care about you, though." Susie says.

"I know." Michael nods. "Boy, I was so crazy about you."

Susie smiles, stepping closer to Michael.

"After all of this time," Susie begins. "After everything we've been through together..."

Michael continues to listen.

"---I love you." Susie says.

"I..." Michael begins to say, slowly. "I love you, too."

Susie grabs Michael's shirt, and slowly brings her head closer to Michael's. She suddenly kisses him, as Michael puts his arms aroundher and kisses her back.

From the end of that hall way, Lucas is standing there, seeing Michael and Susie kiss. He shakes his head in disappointment, and walks away.

**--- THAT EVENING ---**

Cooper's house; bathroom. Cooper is standing in front of the mirror, with a towel wrapped around his waist. His cell phone rings - he answers it.

"Hey, man." Cooper says.

"What's up, dude?" A man's voice is heard. "I talked to my landlord and she said I can have you move in whenever you want. So when are you coming here, man?"

"I'll be standing in front of you by morning." Cooper says.

"This is gonna be awesome, man!" The man says. "Just like the old college days."

**Cut To:**

Bar; Nathan walks out of the door.

**Flashback. Few hour earlier:**

Nathan walks into Lucas' kitchen, as Olivia is making dinner.

"Lucas here?" Nathan asks.

"Hi, I'm doing fine, how about you, big brother?" Olivia asks.

"Sorry." Nathan apologizes.

"No, he's with Brooke, I think." Olivia says. "Why?"

"I sorta need to talk to you." Nathan says.

"That's a two-way street, actually." Olivia says. "Haley told me about you guys. She thinks there's another woman you broke up with her for."

"She's not exactly wrong." Nathan says.

"I'm stirring some _very _hot boiling water with noodles right now." Olivia says. "Are you kidding me? You had an affair?"

"No, of course not." Nathan says.

"But now that you and Haley are over," Olivia begins. "You're gonna go to this other woman now?"

"_No_." Nathan replies. "And that's sort of what I need to talk to you about."

"What?" Olivia asks.

"It's Brooke." Nathan admits. "The woman I was talking about to Haley is Brooke."

Olivia looks surprised, as she sits down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Yeah." Nathan says. "So you can see my dilemma, I'm sure."

"Nate," Olivia begins. "She's engaged to our brother."

"I know." Nathan says. "And that's why I can't - and wouldn't even think of - doing anything. But I also can't stay with Haley anymore. You have to promise you won't tell Lucas about this."

"I hate the thought of lying to one of my brothers," Olivia begins. "But I won't tell him. They're getting _married_. He can't know."

"I agree." Nathan says.

"Dinner's almost ready." Olivia says. "We can talk some more."

"No, thanks." Nathan says. "I need to spend some time alone. I just needed to tell somebody that."

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Nathan is sitting in his car, as he looks inside his wallet and sees pictures of him and Haley, and him and Brooke. He starts to cry, putting his head down on the steering wheel.

**Cut To:**

Outside of a motel. Lucas and Brooke walk up the stairs.

"You ready for this?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, he's my Dad." Brooke replies. "As much of an absent jerk he's been most of my life, he's still my Dad. And I'm going to be the bigger person."

Lucas smiles.

"I love your heart, Brooke Davis." Lucas says.

Brooke smiles and gives him a kiss.

"Thanks for being so supportive and caring through all of this, and for coming with me, Luke." Brooke says.

Lucas puts his arm around Brooke, as they approach a door.

"This it?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Brooke replies. "Here goes nothing."

Brooke knocks on the door, but no one answers. Brooke looks over at Lucas, and knocks again. But still, no one answers and they don't hear anyone moving around inside. Lucas peaks inside the window, as the curtain is opened. The bed is made, and the room is tidy.

"Brooke," Lucas begins. "He's gone."

Brooke looks surprised and disappointed.

"I'm sorry, babe." Lucas apologizes.

Brooke hugs Lucas.

**Cut To:**

Rachel and Owen walk up to Nathan/Haley's front door.

"I had a great time tonight." Rachel says.

"So did I." Owen says. "We gotta do this again _soon_."

"I'd love that." Rachel agrees, and then pauses for a moment. "Well, I'll see you soon."

Owen grabs Rachel's arm and kisses her. Rachel kisses back and puts her arms around Owen's neck.

**Cut To:**

Inside Nathan/Haley's house. Haley is sitting on her bed, looking at photos of her and Nathan. She puts them down, and starts to cry.

**Cut To:**

**SPLIT SCREEN/VIEW: **Nathan is sitting in his car crying, as he starts to drink a beer. Haley is curled up on her bed, as she cries.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	60. The Heartbreak

**Season 7. Chapter 7.16 (60). 'The Heartbreak.'**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_Why wait for someone else to take action? Take the initiative and do it yourself. It may surprise the other person that you ended up being so forward." _

Tree Hill Court House; Haley walks into the building and is immediately greeted by security. She smiles and puts her purse, cell phone, and jewelry in a plastic square-shaped box as the security officers slide it through the x-ray machine. Haley walks through the metal detectors and then picks up her items on the other side. She then approaches the front desk and is greeted by a person behind the desk.

"Hi." Haley says. "I would like to file for a divorce."

**Cut To:**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) -- _

_"Sometimes you just need a fresh start to forget about your past."_

Apartment. Cooper and another man, his age, walk into the door. Cooper is carrying a duffel bag over his back.

"Nice place you got here." Cooper says.

"Nice place _we _got here." The man says.

**Cut To:**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Isn't it a roundabout feeling when you're grown up and you see someone younger than you starting to make the same mistakes you did at that age?"_

Lakeside High. Michael is by his opened locker, as Susie walks up to him.

"Hey, you." Susie says.

"Hey." Michael says softly as he looks into his locker, putting books in.

"Are you looking for the giant elephant in there?" Susie asks.

"Something like that." Michael replies.

"Look, Mike," Susie begins. "It happened. OK? We kissed last night, and if you want me to be honest -- I _don't _regret it."

"Susie," Michael begins. "I'm dating Olivia, who also happens to be my two really good friend's baby sister."

"You can't change what happened between us." Susie says. "Look me in the eye, and tell me you didn't feel something, too."

"I can't." Michael says. "Like I said, I'm dating Olivia. And more than that, you were my brother's girlfriend."

"Greg wouldn't have wanted us to feel guilty about this." Susie says. "You know that."

"Suse," Michael begins. "I can't."

"So," Susie begins. "You want to bury this?"

"We have to---" Michael begins.

"Mike---" Susie begins.

"I'm sorry." Michael says.

Michael walks away, as Susie leans up against the lockers. Michael proceeds to walk around the corner, as he is stopped by Lucas leaning on the wall.

"What were you and Susie talking about?" Lucas asks.

"Oh," Michael begins. "She was just confirming our study group this afternoon. Biology is a real pain in the---"

"That's a lie." Lucas says. "I saw you kissing her last night."

"OK, look, that was a mistake." Michael says. "And I just told her we have to bury it. I'm not gonna cheat on Olivia."

"You already did." Lucas says. "Now look, I know you've gone through a great deal so far this year, but Olivia's my sister. Tell her what you did by the end of today, or I will."

"Luke---" Michael begins.

"Trust me, you don't want to go down the path you're heading." Lucas tells him. "End of discussion."

Lucas walks away. Michael proceeds/continues down the hall.

**END OF TEASER.**

Apartment. Cooper and Sam are in the kitchen, as Sam throws Cooper a beer from the refrigerator. They lean up against the counter, and drink.

"God," Sam begins. "It's just like being in college again, huh? Remember that old, run-down place we lived in across from our campus?"

Cooper laughs.

"Remember 'number one' in the room next to us?" Cooper asks. "The guy had a different girl in his room every night."

"Lucky b_stard." Sam says.

"Those were the days, huh?" Cooper asks. "Hey, do you remember Linda Potoc? She was_ fine_."

"Damn, you lucky dog," Sam begins. "You had her, and all for three whole weeks."

"Best three weeks of my life." Cooper says.

"And then you blew it for---" Sam begins.

Cooper nods.

"---For the ex-wife." Sam says, finishing.

"Well what are ya gonna do, right?" Cooper asks. "Live and learn."

"Do you ever wonder where you would be if you chose Linda instead?" Sam asks.

"Trust me," Cooper begins. "I think about the _what if _all the time."

Cooper and Sam drink their beers some more.

"Ten years ago," Cooper begins. "You ever thought this is where we would be now?"

"Never in a million years." Sam replies.

"Lets see," Cooper begins. "I've been divorced twice now; my last marriage I broke up with a really great girl because I basically wanted to live the life of a twenty-something year old, and I'm nearly thirty-five now. How pathetic, huh?"

"Dude," Sam begins. "If I knew you were gonna throw a pity party, I would have gotten more beer."

"Seriously," Cooper begins. "When we were graduating college we had such big hopes for the future, remember? I never expected for life to end up like this."

"Yeah, that's true." Sam says. "The future seemed so bright for us, didn't it? Who knew back then my little brother would end up being the successful one, working as a big-shot music producer and we would be the ones drinking beer in a small apartment thinking about how our glory days are behind us."

"Oh yeah," Cooper begins. "What's up with Dean anyway these days? I mean, did he ever get married? Kids?"

"Nope." Sam replies. "He wanted to concentrate on his career first before he settled down."

"And now?" Cooper asks.

"Now he may be ready to find that special someone." Sam replies.

"Then we better warn him." Cooper says.

"Amen to that." Sam says.

Sam and Cooper grab two more beers, open them, and clink the tips of their beers together.

"Cheers." Sam says.

"Cheers." Cooper replies.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house. Olivia is in front of the oven/stove cooking, as Nathan walks into the room.

"Smells good." Nathan says. "For me?"

"Shoo." Olivia says. "No. It's for Michael."

"Michael's coming over?" Nathan asks.

"I'm making food for a picnic tonight." Olivia says. "I've felt disconnected to him ever since New Year's. So I'm gonna surprise him with a romantic picnic and hopefully this will rekindle our lost spark."

"Sounds like a good plan." Nathan says.

"And hopefully tear him away from that girl, Susie, too." Olivia adds. "I mean, I know she lost her boyfriend, but come on - can't she find another guy besides _my_ boyfriend to spend all of her time with?"

"_Olivia_---" Nathan begins. "Don't you think that's a little---"

"I know, I'm cruel, right?" Olivia asks. "I guess I just miss Michael. I wish I was the girl he wanted to be with to help him with his brother's death. God, I'm a selfish---"

"_No_." Nathan interrupts. "I wasn't going to say that. Look, I'm sure Michael isn't intentionally going to Susie all the time. He probably just feels drawn to her because she was close to Greg."

"That's what Lucas said." Olivia says. "And frankly, it doesn't make me feel better. So, the person his sub-conscious is drawn to his Susie? That should be in the _Everything a Girlfriend Doesn't Want to Hear About Her Boyfriend _book. Hey, maybe we can get _Lucas_ to write it."

"Well, it could always be worse." Nathan says. "You could be divorced for the second time and harboring secret love feelings for your brother's fiancée."

"OK, so maybe I'm not as screwed as you." Olivia says.

"Thanks." Nathan says.

"Seriously," Olivia begins. "How are you with that? I was worried about you after you left last night."

"Lets just say I had the night to let a lot of emotion out." Nathan says.

"OK, whatever that means." Olivia says. "You know, if you ever want to talk about it some more..."

"Ollie," Nathan begins. "With siblings, the 'you have a shoulder to lean on' thing is always implied. I know you're here."

"OK then." Olivia says. "So how about the 'always offer to help your sibling cook the meal to get her boyfriend to notice her again' thing? Is that implied, too?"

"Subtlety." Nathan says. "Not one of your strengths."

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house; bedroom. Brooke is sitting on her bed looking at a photo album on her lap.

**Close-Up of Photo Album: **Pictures are seen of some of the same people. There's several with a man and a woman standing together, with a little brunette girl in front of them.

Brooke gets teary-eyed and starts to wipe her forming tears away. Suddenly, Lucas walks into the room.

"Front door was unlocked." Lucas says. "I know this is a safe neighborhood, but considering yours and Peyton's past with psycho guys coming into your houses---" Lucas stops mid-sentence. "What's wrong?"

Brooke closes the photo album.

"Oh," Brooke begins, standing up. "Just looking at some old pictures."

"Of your Dad, right?" Lucas asks. "Brooke, you have nothing to feel guilty about."

"Yes, I do." Brooke says. "He's my Dad. He may have been absent for most of my life, but he still gave me life. He took care of me when I was a baby, he played with me... he loved me, and I sent him away when he was basically lying on his death bed. What kind of person does that make me?"

"I'm surprised you feel this way." Lucas admits. "A month and a half ago you were having trouble meeting him for a simple cup of coffee."

"I guess I've been doing some thinking." Brooke says. "No one deserves to die alone---and he's my _Dad_. And now, because of _me_, because of _my _selfishness, he's going to."

"Brooke," Lucas begins. "Are you kidding me? You are the _least _selfish person I know."

"Yeah, OK, whatever." Brooke says.

"Hey." Lucas says. "You are the girl who buried her feelings for the man she loves for her best friend. And the girl who was willing to give up the man she loves after she was able to finally be with him for her best friend. You are the girl who doesn't let fame and richness get to her head, and who donates a lot of her money to charities. You are the girl who, despite having a father who was in the background for most of her life, still feels guilty for sending him away when he unexpectedly showed up at her front door. You are the girl who has the biggest, sweetest, purest heart I have ever seen in _any _girl that I have dated. You are the girl who puts other people's happiness over her own. You, Brooke Davis, have nothing to feel guilty about. Your Dad doesn't deserve anything from you. Most people wouldn't feel guilty about this, because most people _are _selfish. But you, Brooke Davis, you're one of a kind."

Brooke can't help but smile.

"I love it when you give me one of your speeches," Brooke begins. "Professing your love for me and saying how sweet I am. I love you so much, babe. You always help me."

"You're my Pretty Girl." Lucas says. "That won't ever change."

Brooke smiles, and buries her head into Lucas' chest, hugging him. Lucas hugs back.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High. Michael has his cell phone to his ear, as he walks down the hall. He starts talking.

"Hey." Michael says. "Hey, Ollie. How are you?"

"Who is this?" Olivia asks, sarcastically.

"Oh, stop it." Michael says.

"Hey, it's been awhile." Olivia says. "I didn't recognize you. Anyway, so what are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, I don't know." Michael replies. "But I actually called to---"

"You do now." Olivia interrupts. "You're going to the park with me, and we're having a romantic picnic, prepared by yours truly. It's been way too long since we had some alone time."

"Oh, uh," Michael begins. "Yeah, sure. That sounds nice. We can talk more then."

"Yeah." Olivia says. "Is everything OK? You sound funny."

"No, I'm fine." Michael replies. "Just been studying a lot - tired, I guess. No, but tonight sounds great. I'll be sure to take a nap to wake myself up. I can't wait to see you."

"Aw." Olivia replies. "OK, I'll let you go take that nap. I have a feeling you're gonna need your energy tonight. Bye."

"Bye." Michael says, then hangs up his cell phone.

Michael sighs, as he puts his cell in his pocket and leans his head back putting his hands onto his face - worried and overwhelmed.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house; Nathan Jr. is sitting on the floor on a blanket, watching a movie. Rachel is in the kitchen, standing up, and drinking some orange juice as she watches the television. The front door is heard opening, and moments later Haley walks into the kitchen, holding a folder.

"Oh, hey." Rachel says. "Where did you go?"

"The courthouse." Haley replies.

Rachel looks curious/confused.

"Nathan and I are getting a divorce." Haley says. "He told me yesterday he's leaving me."

"Oh, my God." Rachel says shocked. "I am so sorry, Haley."

"It's not your fault." Haley says. "But thanks."

"So, why?" Rachel asks.

"It's kind of a long story." Haley says. "He said he doesn't think we basically connect like we used to. And that he loves me and always will, but marriage is based more on just love. I think there's another woman, but he says no. He was telling the kind of woman he needs."

"I am so sorry, Hales." Rachel says. "He was telling you the kind of woman he needs, and saying you're not that woman anymore, as you're carrying his baby? Oh, what a jerk."

"Yeah." Haley agrees. "But the truth is, I rather him be honest like he was, instead of being with me out of some sort of obligation because of the baby - or Jamie, for that matter. I don't want to raise kids with a husband who doesn't want to be with me. That isn't healthy for _anyone_. And in the long run, having parents who aren't truly happy together is worse than having parents who are happy, but separate from each other."

"You're taking this awfully well." Rachel admits. "If I were in your shoes, I would be beating the guy up."

"Well, I had my moments of weakness last night." Haley says. "And, uh, weren't you _just _in my shoes? I don't remember you laying a finger on Cooper."

"Speaking of that," Rachel begins. "You went to the court house to file for divorce _alone_? Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? I would have went with you, like you went with me before."

"Oh, it's fine." Haley says. "Thanks for the support, but I guess I needed to do it by myself."

"I can understand that." Rachel says. "So you really think Nathan has feelings for another woman?"

"I don't think he cheated on me with anyone," Haley begins. "But yeah - I think there's another woman who he has feelings for."

Rachel shrugs, as she drinks some juice. Haley looks at Rachel, thinking.

"Wait a second." Haley says. "Has Nathan talked to you in the last few days?"

"Not really - why?" Rachel asks. "Oh, my God. Are you saying you think _I'm _the girl he has feelings for?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time he did, would it?" Haley asks. "In fact, it wasn't that long ago that you _both _had feelings for each other."

"Whatever I felt for him then, I don't anymore." Rachel says. "And besides, I wouldn't do that to a _friend_."

"Oh, honey, I know you wouldn't." Haley says. "Well, I know _this _you wouldn't. The point is, I'm just saying I think you're the girl he has feelings for again. But I don't think you knew anything about it."

"What do you suggest I do?" Rachel asks. "I mean, forget about the fact I wouldn't do anything with him anyway - but I just don't have those feelings for him. I actually had a great time with Owen."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear it." Haley says. "When are you seeing him next?"

"Definitely tonight." Rachel replies.

"Lucky girl." Haley says. "Owen's hot. And about what to do about Nathan, if you do happen to be the girl he's in love with then just be honest with him about how _you _feel."

"This is bizarre." Rachel admits. "_You're _giving me advice on how to let _your _husband down easy when he confesses his feelings for me."

Haley laughs.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house. Skills is in the master bathroom, shaving.

"Hey, sweetie." Peyton says, as she steps into the room, holding a bridal book. "Oops, sorry. Did I make you cut yourself?"

"I'm a little more skilled at this than that." Skills says. "I didn't get the name _Skills _for nothing. What's that?"

"It's my wedding dress." Peyton replies. "You wanna see?"

"_Do_ _I?_" Skills asks, excited.

"K." Peyton says, showing him a page of the book. "There it is."

"My girl's gonna look gorgeous in that dress." Skills says.

"Oh, I know she is." Peyton winks. "So, you heading to work?"

"Yeah." Skills replies. "What are you doing today?"

"Well..." Peyton begins. "Brooke and I are going to rent our reception halls."

"Yeah?" Skills asks. "Already---" Skills looks over at Peyton. "Right. I gotta learn how to plan a wedding. Have fun with Brooke."

"Have fun with the boys." Peyton says.

**Cut To:**

Sam/Cooper's apartment. Sam and Cooper are watching a sporting game on T.V. while drinking beers.

"So, really," Sam begins. "What's news with you? Any kids? I know you were married again."

"Two ex-wives, no kids." Cooper replies. "A part of me is glad, too because obviously I haven't found the right woman yet and I wouldn't want kids with a woman I'm divorced to."

"But do you want kids someday?" Sam asks.

"Would it be nice to leave this earth knowing that I have a legacy that I'm passing down?" Cooper asks. "Of course. If I actually find a woman who stays with me or who I don't end up freaking out on and leaving suddenly."

"You think that's why you left your last wife, uh, ---" Sam begins.

"Rachel." Cooper says.

"Because you were afraid of this Rachel leaving you for another guy," Sam begins. "Like your first wife did?"

Cooper thinks for a moment, and then grabs his beer from the floor.

"Na," Cooper begins. "I just wanna live the single life again. You know, ten years ago I thought being in my thirties would be so old. But now that I am, I realize I'm still pretty young. I have plenty of time to do the marriage thing and have kids, and if Rachel's still single then - great. If not, there will be another fish to grab my hook."

"Nice metaphor." Sam says. "Kinda gross, though, man."

"For now," Cooper begins. "I just wanna live the life of spontaneity. Have a beer with my pal watching the game, and hooking up with girls at the beach tonight. You know, the kind of life where anything goes; no plans, no responsibilities, no worries, no drama."

"I hear ya, man." Sam says. "Why do you think I've been living that very life for years now?"

Cooper nods, as they both look at the game, and cheer loudly at the television. They then look over at each other, raising their beers in the air.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Olivia and Rachel are in the kitchen - talking. Nathan walks in and sees.

"Rachel - " Nathan begins. "Didn't know you were here. What's up?"

"She wants to talk to you - uh, about Haley." Olivia says. "I'm gonna go buy a picnic basket at the store. See you guys. Bye."

Olivia grabs her purse and walks out the door.

"So..." Nathan says looking at Rachel.

"This is kinda awkward," Rachel begins. "But am I the girl you have feelings for?"

"What?" Nathan asks. "Rachel - "

"Remember when we were on that train to L.A.," Rachel begins. "You told me that in a different life where you and Haley aren't together you could really love me. And now, you and Haley aren't together anymore."

"Haley and I aren't together anymore, you're right." Nathan says. "But it's still the same life. Rachel, I do love you - but _only _as the woman of my son."

Rachel nods, suspiciously.

"Did you -" Nathan begins, awkwardly. "I mean, were you hoping -"

"Oh, no." Rachel says quickly. "It's just, Haley and I were talking and she thinks I'm the reason you broke up with her."

"Well, since you seem to be acting as the middle person," Nathan begins. "You can tell Haley I'm not going to get with another woman."

"OK." Rachel says. "But, uh, off the record and all, why don't you want to be with anyone else?"

"It has nothing to do with what I want." Nathan says. "It's complicated. Please don't ask me about it."

"Alright." Rachel says. "Touchy much?"

"Sorry." Nathan apologizes. "So, what's going on with you lately?"

"I met a guy." Rachel says. "During Dare Night. Owen is his name. He is so fine."

"Good for you." Nathan says. "Have you gone out with him yet?"

"Mm hm." Rachel nods. "Last night. Had a great time. Going out again tonight with him. And honestly, I'm thinking about making it..._the night_."

"Oh, wow." Nathan says. "Seriously?"

"Hey, with Cooper M.I.A.," Rachel begins. "I need to satisfy my needs somehow. Plus, he is really sweet. I think I could have something more with this one."

"Speaking of Cooper," Nathan begins. "Which by the way thank you for putting that image of my uncle in my head - have you heard from him recently?"

"You mean since he tried go all friends with benefits with me?" Rachel asks. "No. I haven't. Why?"

"He hasn't been picking up his cell." Nathan says. "Kind of getting worried."

"He's got ten years on us, Nate." Rachel says. "He's a big boy."

"I know." Nathan says. "So, can I ask you something?" Rachel nods. "If you didn't want a friends with benefits relationship with Coop why are you thinking about doing it with Owen?"

"Because I don't plan on being Owen's _friend_." Rachel says. "And just because I don't want friends with benefits doesn't mean I'm a prude. I'll still have sex on a second date if there's chemistry and I think it'll turn into something more."

"OK." Nathan says. "But without getting too after school special on you, just try to remember how our son happened."

"Well I foresee _Owen _having condoms," Rachel begins. "Unlike _you_."

**Cut To:**

Reception Hall; Brooke and Peyton are outside, getting out of their car.

"So," Brooke begins. "Can I ask you something?"

"Do you even need to ask me if you can ask me?" Peyton asks.

"Uh, I didn't quite get all of that, but anyway ---" Brooke says. "Do you think I was wrong to send away my Dad, even after I found out he was dying?"

"I'm not sure, Brooke." Peyton admits. "I mean, getting to know my Mom before she died was the best choice I ever made. But my situation was different than yours is. My Mom wasn't in my life because my Dad told her to stay away. Yours was an absentee parent by choice. So, I don't know. But I do know you certainly aren't a bad person for sending him away, if that's what you're thinking."

"Thanks, Peyton." Brooke says. "Lucas said the same thing, more or less."

"He's right." Peyton says. "Whatever you choose to do is the right choice. I assume you're having second thoughts about it now?"

"No." Brooke says. "Not anymore. I was, out of guilt, I guess. But I just don't want to see him. After all, he didn't care enough to see me during all those years, right? I just want to think about planning this wedding and marrying the love of my life --- without anything getting in the way of that."

"Honey," Peyton begins. "_Nothing _will get in the way of that. Trust me, I have my own boyfriend this time."

"Oh, don't even." Brooke laughs.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house; Haley is sitting at the kitchen table, reading the papers in a folder she had with her before. She picks up a pen sitting nearby, as she suddenly hears the front door opening.

"Mom!" Jamie yells. "I'm home from school!"

Jamie walks into the kitchen, wearing his back pack on his right shoulder.

"Hey, kiddo." Haley says, standing up. "You hungry? I can make you a sandwich."

"No, thanks." Jamie says. "We do have lunch time at school, you know."

"Hey," Haley begins. "I used to always want an after-school snack when I got home. And then I would sit in front of the T.V. watching cartoons."

"Is that why you used to be a dork?" Jamie asks. "That's what Daddy said."

"When did he say that?" Haley asks.

"He says it all the time." Jamie shrugs. "I don't know."

"Well, yes." Haley replies. "I did used to be a dork. You know when your dad and me were in high school, I used to be a tutor."

"Ew." Jamie says. "You did other people's homework for fun?"

Haley laughs.

"How about something to drink?" Haley asks.

"Sure." Jamie shrugs.

Jamie hops down from the counter, as Haley goes to the refrigerator. Jamie goes over to the kitchen table, and sits on the chair, then he glances at the papers on the table.

"What is this?" Jamie asks innocently.

Haley turns around with O.J. in her hands.

"Oh, honey." Haley says, walking over to the table and closing the folder shut. "Nothing."

Jamie looks curious.

"Why did you close it then if it is nothing?" Jamie asks. "Why don't you want me to see, momma?"

Haley pours Jamie some juice into a cup, thinking of what to say to him.

"It's just some tests from school that I have to grade, honey." Haley says, walking back to the table and putting the cup down next to him. "Enjoy your juice, sweetie. Hey, isn't the Big Red Dog show on at this time?"

Haley proceeds to walk into the other room. Jamie looks at the folder curiously.

**Cut To:**

Reception Hall. Brooke, Peyton, and another woman are standing in a large-sized room.

"So," The woman begins. "What do you ladies think?"

"I think it's beautiful." Brooke comments. "How about you, Peyton?"

"It's gorgeous." Peyton agrees. "I can just imagine all of our friends and family being in here. I love it."

"OK." Brooke says, directing herself to the woman. "We'll rent it."

"Excellent." The woman replies. "So, when are you two lovely ladies tying the knot?"

Brooke and Peyton look at each other embarrassingly and laugh.

"Oh, we're not---" Brooke begins.

"Yeah." Peyton chimes in. "We're just---"

"_Friends_." Brooke and Peyton say at the same time.

The woman looks confused.

"Oh, don't worry." The woman says. "I'm totally nonjudgmental about that. My sister is, too. So, what date would you like to rent this?"

"Seriously," Brooke begins. "_We're _not getting married. I'm getting married to a man, and she's getting married to another man."

"Oh, but," Peyton begins. "I _was_ once married to _her _man, and I'm also pregnant with her man's baby."

"Alright." The woman says. "I think it was less confusing when I thought you both were---"

"Saturday, August 30th." Peyton interrupts. "Of this year. That's when I'm getting married."

The woman nods, looking over at Brooke.

"June 10th." Brooke says. "Also this year."

"Excellent." The woman replies. "Now follow me and I'll get you two booked in for those dates."

Brooke and Peyton wait until the woman walks in front of them, then they look at each other and laugh once more.

**Cut To:**

Jamie's bedroom; Jamie is playing with a train and train track on his floor. Haley walks in, holding the papers inside the folder.

"Hey, buddy." Haley says. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Jamie replies, sitting up on the bed.

Haley sits next to him.

"You were right, buddy." Haley says. "I didn't want you to see what's really in this folder. And it isn't tests I have to grade, either."

"Why did you lie?" Jamie asks.

"I wanted to protect you from what's really in here." Haley admits. "But then I realized you're a big boy now, and I need to be honest with you when you ask me about something."

"So," Jamie begins. "What's really in there?"

"Honey," Haley begins. "Your father and I aren't going to be living together anymore."

"Like before?" Jamie asks.

"Exactly like that, honey." Haley says. "And we are going to be divorced, which is when two people aren't married anymore."

"So," Jamie begins. "When are you going to get married again then?"

"We're not going to be married ever again, honey." Haley says. "Sometimes two people just grow apart after a certain amount of time. And since your father and I love you so much, we need to do what's best for us to be the best parents we can be for you. And when we're together we aren't the best possible parents for you. We feel we will be able to be better parents when we are apart. Does that make sense?"

"So, Daddy's leaving _again_?" Jamie asks, angrily. "I don't want either of you to be apart!"

Jamie runs out of his room. Haley begins to get teary-eyed, looking down at the folder. She opens it up, exposing her signature at the bottom.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; office. Nathan and Skills are talking in the office, as they are seated. Michael knocks on their door, as Nathan waves him to come in, he enters.

"Sorry for bothering you guys," Michael begins. "But I needed some advice."

"It's no bother at all." Skills says. "What's up?"

"I kinda kissed Susie last night," Michael begins. "And I'm going to tell Olivia about it tonight on our date. But I'm not sure how - I don't want to hurt her. I still want to be with her. Kissing Susie was just a mistake. There's history there and lately, with Greg gone, I've been enjoying being with her."

"From experience," Nathan begins. "Kissing a girl other than your girlfriend never goes well."

"Oh, great." Michael says. "Makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Look, Michael," Skills begins. "Just be honest with her about the kiss, and about how you feel about her. Olivia. What she does after that, no one can really knows. Just act like it's a band-aid - do it fast and don't look back."

"But definitely _do _it." Nathan says.

"I am." Michael says. "So the times you guys were in a situation like this, your girlfriends didn't forgive you?"

"Well," Nathan begins. "I have been on the reversed side of this in high school. Haley kissed this guy right after we got married, someone she was working with. I eventually forgave her, but it took awhile."

"How about you?" Michael asks Skills.

"Can't say I've ever been in a situation like that." Skills admits. "Sorry."

"And you're engaged to Peyton right now." Nathan says. "You better _not ever _be in that kind of situation."

"A little advice, man." Skills says to Michael. "Don't ever double-cross Nathan. He can throw a hell of a punch."

"Is that what you did to that guy Haley kissed?" Michael asks.

"More than once." Nathan replies.

"_Nice_!" Michael says.

**Cut To:**

Bar; Owen is behind the counter, giving a patron a draft beer. A man walks behind the bar.

"Owen," The man begins. "You think you can work a double today? Mark called in sick; I need someone to cover."

"Ah, God, I'm sorry," Owen begins. "But I have a date tonight. That's why I switched to the day shift today."

"Alright." The man says. "So this girl - is she fine?"

"Oh, yeah." Owen nods. "Smokin'."

"You lucky dog." The man says. "I wouldn't work, either. You better bang her, you hear?"

"In all seriousness," Owen begins. "I actually want to get to know this one."

"Right." The man says sarcastically. "Owen Morello 'getting to know' a girl. That'll be the day."

"Well," Owen begins. "Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf. Maybe I actually want to _date _a girl this time."

"Alright." The man says. "So what, you're like the all-new Owen? People don't change, Morello - they just grow older."

"You get that from a fortune cookie?" Owen asks. "I'm gonna take my break. See ya in ten."

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house; living room. Jamie is sitting in the corner, facing the wall. Haley walks in the room, holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies, and watches Jamie sit there.

"Hey." Haley says. "I made you some cookies."

"No, thanks." Jamie says, not turning away from the wall.

"They're your favorite." Haley says, trying to tempt him. "Chocolate chip."

"I'm not hungry." Jamie says, with his arms crossed.

Haley sighs, and puts down the plate on a table. Haley walk over to Jamie and kneels down, rubbing his back.

"Oh, buddy." Haley says. "You've been through so much lately. More than a six-year-old should have to go through. You know your father isn't going to diappear this time, right?"

Jamie shrugs.

"He loves you so much." Haley says. "You're going to see him just as much as you do now, if not more. And me too. I promise."

"Why don't you and Daddy love each other anymore?" Jamie asks.

"Oh, honey." Haley says. "We still love each other. That's never going to change."

"Then why don't you want to live together anymore?" Jamie asks.

"It's complicated." Haley replies. "It's adult stuff, honey. You'll understand one day. But for now, all you have to worry about is being a kid, playing, having fun, and doing good in school. And know that no matter what your father and I love you very, _very _much. And we'll both always be there for you - no matter what."

Jamie nods.

"You still have so much to look forward to this year." Haley says. "I mean, you're going to be an older brother. You're going to have a younger sibling. You're going to be watching over this kid, and setting a good example. Your little sibling is going to look up to you so much."

"I am excited for that." Jamie smiles.

"Me too, baby." Haley smiles, rubbing her stomach. "Me too." Haley pauses. "So, how about we eat those cookies together? Because, I don't know about you, but me and the baby are very hungry."

"They do look good." Jamie says.

"K." Haley smiles, standing up. "You start, I'll get two glasses of milk."

Haley walks toward the kitchen, as Jamie walks over to the cookies and stands over them, picking one up. Haley turns back and sees, and smiles.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; Michael is walking down the hallway, and Susie catches up to him from behind.

"Hey." Susie says.

"Hi." Michael says.

"So," Susie begins. "I know earlier you said you wanted to bury what happened between us - but I can't."

"Susie -" Michael begins.

"Just listen to me, OK? Before you start talking about Olivia." Susie says.

"You mean my _girlfriend_?" Michael asks.

"Listen," Susie begins. "When we kissed, it wasn't just a kiss. I felt _you _again. I felt so close to you, and it felt really good. And I _know _you felt the same thing when you kissed me, too."

"Tonight I'm going out with Olivia," Michael begins. "And I'm going to tell her about the kiss. I'm going to be honest with her. And she's going to be happy and understand, and we're going to continue to be together."

"OK, but come on -" Susie says. "Why are you fighting it? You've been with Olivia for - what - two months? You've known me for over two _years_."

"I've been your _friend_ for over two years." Michael says. "Your boyfriend for about two weeks."

"I really do love you." Susie says. "And I want to be with you."

"And I love you too, Susie." Michael says. "But I'm _in love _with Olivia. And she needs to know that. And she's going to tonight."

Susie looks down, silently.

"I'll see ya around, k?" Michael says. "I'm sorry."

Michael turns and continues down the hall. Susie stands there in the middle of the hallway.

**Cut To:**

Florida; beach. Cooper and Sam are laying shirtless on the beach, with two beer bottles half-way buried in the sand.

"Hot beaches, cool oceans," Cooper begins, now looking at a couple of girls in bikinis. "_Really _fine beach babes. What more could two guys ask for?"

"Those _really _fine beach babes sitting in our laps." Sam answers.

"I'm down if you are." Cooper says.

Sam laughs.

"It's like we went into a time machine and back to 2004." Sam says.

"Lets go, man." Cooper says.

"Hold up." Sam says. "We're gonna need a game plan. How do you wanna approach this? You take the red head and I take the brunette?"

"Uh," Cooper begins. "I don't think I should be taking any red heads. I'll get the brunette."

Sam looks at Cooper confused.

"Rachel was a red head." Cooper explains.

"Gotcha." Sam replies. "So, do you just want to hit on our respective women, or should we pick out someone to be the other's wingman?"

"How about we talk about it all night and let two other guys bang them tonight?" Cooper asks.

"Hey, listen man." Sam says. "Women that look like that want guys who have game. Going over there without a gameplan - it's suicide."

"Fine." Cooper says. "But you're my wingman, alright? I'm the one coming off of a divorce - I need this more than you do."

"Alright." Sam says. "We'll go over there, introduce ourselves to both of them. Then I'll start talking to the red head, get her out of the way, and let you make your move on the brunette. Then we'll both have our respective girls and then - well let the games begin."

Sam and Cooper knock fists, and proceed over to the girls.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house; Rachel's bedroom. Rachel is checking her hair in the mirror, all dressed up. Haley walks in holding her stomach.

"Oh, hey," Rachel begins. "I talked to Nathan. It's not me, honey."

"Hmm." Haley says. "Well, he could be lying, you know. Maybe he's not ready to admit it yet."

Rachel shrugs, putting on a pair of earrings.

"So," Haley begins. "You look nice for Owen. When's he getting here?"

"Any minute." Rachel smiles. "So I picked up Nathan from day care earlier, so lucky you - he's going to be tired tonight. Already is. Just make sure he gets a bath, and put him down to sleep, OK?"

"You just enjoy your date." Haley says. "Don't worry about Nathan. Little Nathan."

"Funny," Rachel begins. "That's what I used to call Big Nathan."

"Really?" Haley asks. "You have high standards."

"Mmhm." Rachel replies. "Now speaking of, I'm going go out to the foyer and wait for Owen to arrive."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill park (a.k.a. the river court); Michael and Olivia are sitting at a picnic table, eating food.

"Thanks for doing all of this, by the way." Michael says. "It's delicious."

"Thank you." Olivia replies.

"And I just want to let you know that," Michael begins. "I know I've been spending quite a bit of time with Susie. And that's going to change - starting tonight. I'm sorry for putting you on the back-burner."

"It's OK." Olivia says. "I understand why. But I'd be lying if I said I haven't been jealous of Susie."

"Well, there's absolutely nothing to be jealous about, OK?" Michael asks.

"OK." Olivia replies.

Michael gets up and sits on Olivia's side of the table.

"I've missed you, Ollie - so much." Michael says.

"I've missed you too, Mikey." Olivia says.

Olivia and Michael kiss.

"And I've missed _that_, too." Olivia adds. "That's just a preview though of what tonight will be like."

Michael smiles.

"What do you say we skip dessert?" Michael asks.

Olivia laughs.

"Listen," Olivia begins. "I just want to let you know that eventhough I've been jealous of Susie I do completely trust you. I know you're not the type of guy to, you know - cheat."

Michael looks down.

"You're right," Michael begins. "I'm not that type of guy." Michael looks at Olivia. "But everyone has slip-ups, right?"

Olivia looks nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asks.

"Susie and I -" Michael says. "- We kissed last night. I'm so sorry."

Olivia throws down her napkin, and stands up.

"Olivia, listen -" Michael begins. "It just happened, and it was just one kiss. It was a mistake, alright? I was just vulnerable because of -"

"You know," Olivia begins. "I know you've been going through a really difficult time lately, but you can't use Greg as an excuse for everything. And you can't think just mentioning him is going to get you out of everything."

"I don't -" Michael says.

"You know," Olivia begins. "If one of my brothers died it wouldn't make me want to cheat on you. It would make me want to be _closer _to you. I wouldn't push you away for another guy."

"Look," Michael begins. "I told Susie I didn't feel the same way she does, that I -"

"God, I'm so stupid." Olivia says. "And I _trusted _you. I _understood_. Yet you didn't deserve either one from me. It's over."

Olivia walks away.

"- That I'm in love with you." Michael finishes, to himself.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house; master bedroom. Haley is in bed.

"Whoa..." Haley says, making a face. "...Bathroom."

Haley gets up. Suddenly she holds her stomach and makes a painful face. The pain becomes so overwhelming that she goes down onto the floor, not moving. She starts breathing heavy.

**Cut To:**

Owen's apartment; Rachel is sitting at the kitchen table, as Owen is putting plates into the sink.

"You need any help?" Rachel asks.

"Na." Owen says. "I'll do these in the morning. So how was it?"

"It was fantastic." Rachel says. "You're a great chef."

"Thanks." Owen says. "So, how about a movie? I have tons."

"That sounds nice." Rachel says. "Curl up on the cozy couch together. Mm."

Own smiles. Rachel stands up and walks to his entertainment center, looking through the DVDs.

"Oh, my God." Rachel says. "You own _The Notebook_?"

"Oh, um," Owen begins. "This is something you shouldn't have known about me until at least the seventh date. I have a sensitive side, and I have a thing for chick flicks."

"That's so cute." Rachel says. "Well, we're watching it."

Rachel puts it into the DVD and sits on the couch, patting her hand on the cushion while looking at Owen.

"I'll grab us a cover." Owen says. "Be right back."

"K." Rachel smiles, grabbing the remote.

Owen exits.

**Cut To:**

Nathan his driving in his car. It's raining. Nathan's cell phone rings. He picks it up.

"Hello?" Nathan asks.

"Nate," Cooper begins. "It's me."

"Coop?" Nathan asks. "Where are you that's a -" Nathan checks his phone. "- 786?"

"Miami." Cooper replies. "Nate, I moved here. I'm living with an old friend. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I left - I just needed to go."

"How long you staying?" Nathan asks.

"I'm not coming back, Nate." Cooper replies. "There's nothing for me in Tree Hill anymore. And right now, I'm liking what's in Miami."

"So I guess you're banging a beach babe right now?" Nathan asks.

"Well," Cooper begins. "I'm on a snack run right now."

"Cooper," Nathan begins. "What are you doing, man?"

"Look, Nate." Cooper says. "I know before I left I was a little..._dark_. But I'm good now. I just needed a change. Don't worry about me, alright?"

"OK." Nathan says. "Do you thing, man. And touch base once in awhile."

"Take care, Nate." Cooper says, then hangs up.

Nathan puts down his phone as he pulls into a driveway.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house; inside. Nathan walks inside.

"_Haley_?" Nathan calls out. "_I wanted to talk to Jamie - anyone home_?"

Nathan goes back to the master bedroom and knocks, then walks inside when there's no answer. Haley is laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh, God!" Nathan says, rushing over to Haley. "Hales, can you hear me?!"

Nathan gets out his cell phone and dials, putting it to his ear.

"I need an ambulance!" Nathan says. "My pregnant wife is unconscious. I just got home! Yeah - my address is 542 -" Nathan begins.

**Cut To:**

Charlotte, NC airport; outside. Taylor James is standing next to her luggage in a crowd of people. She's on her cell phone.

"Great." Taylor says. "It's pouring rain, Haley's not picking up, and I can't get a taxi. Welcome back, Taylor."

Taylor hangs up her cell phone. A middle-aged lady walks up from behind Taylor, wheeling a luggage behind her.

"Some weather, huh?" The lady asks, making small talk. "Maybe if one of us gets a taxi, we can share."

"Definitely." Taylor replies. "So, you here on vacation?"

"Not exactly." The lady replies. "I'm visiting my daughter. She's staying in some small town - Tree Hill, or something."

"That's really funny." Taylor says. "That's where I'm heading. I'm visiting my sister."

The lady smiles.

"Well, then," The lady begins. "We _definitely _should share a cab."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Olivia walks in the kitchen outside door, as tears fill her eyes.

"_Nathan_, _Lucas_?" Olivia calls out.

Lucas walks into the kitchen.

"Hey -" Lucas begins. "Oh, no. What's wrong?"

"Michael kissed Susie." Olivia replies. "I was really starting to fall for him, you know?"

"I know." Lucas says sympathetically, giving Olivia a hug.

**Cut To:**

Owen's apartment; Rachel and Owen are sitting on the couch together, close. Rachel looks up at Owen and smiles.

"Hey." Rachel says.

Owen looks over at her, and Rachel begins to kiss him. After a few moments, Rachel guides Owen to lay down with her and gets on top of him, kissing him. Owen puts his arms around Rachel. Rachel unbuttons his shirt and begins kissing his chest.

"Wait." Owen says suddenly.

Rachel, confused, stops and looks at him.

"Did you think I wanted to -" Owen begins.

"You don't?" Rachel asks.

"I'm sorry, I think you kind of got the wrong impression." Owen says. "I want to get to know _you_. I don't want to move too fast."

"Oh." Rachel says. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry."

"No, no. Don't be." Owen says. "It's OK. It's just - I want more than _this_."

"This is just really embarassing." Rachel says. "I think I'm gonna go."

"Or," Owen begins. "We could finish watching this movie together."

**Cut To:**

Susie's (parent's) house; Michael is at her front door, looking sad, as Susie opens the door.

"Michael -" Susie begins, surprised to see him.

"She dumped me." Michael says. "It's over between us."

"I'm so sorry." Susie says. "Come in."

Michael walks in, as Susie closes the door.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house; outside. There's an ambulance in front of the driveway, with its lights flashing. Paramedics lift Haley into the back of the ambulance.

"Are you the husband?" The paramedic asks.

"Yeah." Nathan replies.

"Get in with her." The paramedic says. "We'll take you and your sons."

Nathan climbs into the back with Haley laying there. He looks into the front seat where Nathan Jr. and Jamie are sitting. The paramedics close the back door and get into the driver's seat.

"You're gonna make it, baby." Nathan says tearfully, grabbing Haley's hand. "You and the baby are going to be alright. You hear me? Oh, God. This can't be happening. Haley, you can't leave me, OK? I won't let you."

Nathan lowers his head crying, still holding onto Haley's hand.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	61. The Family Feud

**Season 7. Chapter 7.17 (61). 'The Family Feud.'**

Lucas' house; raining. The older lady from the airport approaches Lucas' front door, as a taxi drives away. She rings the door bell, but no one answers. She looks inside the dark windows, and then knocks a few more times; still no one answers.

"Maybe I have the wrong address." The lady says to herself.

She looks at the driveway, and sees no car.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house; Taylor James is sitting on the door step in front of the door, getting wet. She has her cell phone opened, looking frustrated.

"Alright, Nathan, Haley, where are you guys?" Taylor asks herself. "Car in the driveway - what the hell is going on?" Taylor starts to dial a number. "I wish I knew Nathan's cell."

**Cut To:**

Inside Nathan/Haley's house; master bedroom. Haley's cell phone is on the floor, ringing.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Hospital; Lucas and Olivia are sitting in the waiting room. Jamie and Nathan Jr. are asleep on a chair together.

"I'm gonna go check on Nathan." Lucas says to Olivia. "See if he got through to anyone."

Olivia nods. Lucas walks away.

**Cut To:**

Hospital hall way; Lucas turns the corner and sees Nathan standing there holding his cell phone. Lucas and Nathan immediately hug.

"Brooke's on her way." Nathan says. "Couldn't get a hold of Rachel."

"How about Peyton and Skills?" Lucas asks.

"They're not picking up, either." Nathan replies. "I left them a message."

Lucas nods.

"This has got to be hell." Nathan says. "If not hell, then payback."

"Payback for what?" Lucas asks.

"Think about it, Lucas." Nathan says. "What was I doing when Haley got into that car accident that led to her amnesia? I was on my way to L.A. on a train with Rachel - kissing her. And what did I just do yesterday? I made a life-changing decision and broke up with Haley, after thinking about it for like a night. And now she's laying in a hospital bed, possibly about to lose the baby - and maybe her own life. I'm starting to be a big believer in karma."

"None of this is your fault, Nathan." Lucas tells him. "You know that."

"What was I thinking breaking up with Haley so fast?" Nathan asks.

"Are you saying you regret that decision?" Lucas asks.

"I regret taking it so lightly." Nathan says. "But do I think if I thought about it more I would have come to a different conclusion? No, Luke. I know how I feel. But I was with her for seven years, and I broke it off just like that - while she's pregnant."

"You were just being honest with yourself - and to her." Lucas says. "There's nothing wrong with that. And you didn't cause Haley's accident, or her amnesia, and you didn't cause this, either."

"It's gotta be a Scott curse." Nathan says. "Being on the verge of losing babies."

"Nothing has happened yet, Nate." Lucas says. "Don't get ahead of yourself, man. The baby is going to be OK, as is Haley."

"I guess we're about to find out." Nathan says.

Nathan looks past Lucas, as Lucas turns in that direction, they both see a doctor walking toward them.

"Mr. Scott." The doctor says, approaching them.

Both Nathan and Lucas look at him.

"_Nathan_," The doctor clarifies. "Your wife is going to be just fine."

Nathan breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God." Nathan says.

Lucas smiles.

"And the baby?" Nathan asks.

"Your wife has been pregnant for two months now." The doctor says. "In these early stages, especially when the woman has a lot of stress in her life, the pregnancy sometimes becomes terminated. I'm sorry, Mr. Scott, but your wife isn't pregnant anymore."

"_No_." Nathan replies in disbelief.

"She's just waking up now." The doctor says. "You'll be able to visit her soon. Try to get some rest, OK?"

The doctor walks away.

"Nate," Lucas begins. "I'm so sorry."

Lucas goes to give Nathan a hug. Nathan turns.

"This is not your fault, Nathan." Lucas says. "It's apart of nature."

"Right, Luke." Nathan says. "The doctor said she lost the baby due to stress. Come on, Lucas. I really don't think _mother nature's _rain has caused Haley's stress."

"But maybe the murder of one of her students has?" Lucas asks.

"My next move shouldn't be any surprise to you, Luke." Nathan tells him. "I need some time alone."

Nathan walks away, down the hall, toward the exit. Lucas sighs.

"Old habits die hard." Lucas says to himself, and sighs, watching Nathan leave.

**END OF TEASER.**

Hospital; inside, in the lobby/near the entrance. Lucas walks into the lobby, as Brooke enters the automatic doors. They see each other and hug.

"How is she?" Brooke asks sadly.

"_Haley _is fine." Lucas replies.

"Oh no, Luke." Brooke says, hearing his emphasis on just _Haley_.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "Nathan took off after the doctor told us."

"Where did he go?" Brooke asks.

"If I had two guesses," Lucas begins. "They'd both be at a bar getting drunk."

"Bars close in a couple of hours." Brooke says. "Then he'll have to come back here. So, you didn't go after him?"

"I figured I should give him some alone time for a bit." Lucas says. "Besides, there's people here who _don't _want to be alone."

"Maybe I'll go look for him soon." Brooke says.

Olivia walks into the lobby with Nathan Jr. and Jamie, approaching Brooke and Lucas.

"Guess who just called me?" Olivia asks.

"Who?" Lucas asks. "Nathan?"

"Uh, isn't Nathan _here_?" Olivia asks.

"No," Lucas begins. "He took off when he found out about -"

"My _mom_!" Olivia interrupts. "She's at _your _house right now looking for me. Well _waiting _for me now."

"Oh." Lucas replies. "Did you know she was coming?"

"No." Olivia replies. "She decides to be all cryptic and come unannounced at 1 a.m. on this rainy night."

"Well," Lucas begins. "I'm looking forward to meeting her. Any idea why she's here?"

"I'm sure just to visit." Olivia replies. "She can stay with us, right?"

"Of course." Lucas replies. "She's practically my mom, too."

"Uh, babe." Brooke says. "Not exactly. There's no adoption papers and I don't think she pushed you out of her - "

"But I get what you're saying." Olivia interrupts. "OK, I'll be right back. Maybe I'll stop by some bars to see if Nathan's in one of them."

"You mean to see _which _one he's in." Lucas says.

"Bye." Olivia says, waving her hand to Lucas and Brooke, and walks out.

"Can we go back and sleep?" Jamie asks Lucas and Brooke.

"Sure, buddy." Brooke replies, rubbing her hand on his head.

Brooke and Lucas hold hands, and walk into the main hospital area.

**Cut To:**

Hospital room; Haley is laying in bed, crying. Lucas opens the door and walks in.

"Hi, buddy." Lucas says. "I know from experience that there's no words I - or anyone - can say to make you feel any better."

Lucas sits down on the edge of the bed.

"How did you deal with it when you found out Peyton miscarried?" Haley asks.

"Honestly," Lucas begins. "I don't know. By kissing Anna, I guess."

Lucas slightly smirks, trying to get her to stop crying.

"Where's Brooke?" Haley asks.

"She's getting us coffee." Lucas replies.

"Nathan?" Haley asks.

"He left." Lucas replies. "Sorry."

"It's OK." Haley says. "I signed the divorce papers today - or yesterday. Whatever time it is."

"That was fast." Lucas says.

"Why wait, right?" Haley asks.

"You know, Hales," Lucas begins. "I know you're mad at him right now, but maybe you should slow down a little."

"Me slow down?" Haley asks. "He's the one who broke up with me in my classroom."

"I know." Lucas says. "But he's just confused right now. He feels like you guys lost your spark. He still loves you, though. I'm just saying - maybe you shouldn't give up on him so fast. Show him you guys still have a connection, and work on it. Maybe this lost-connection thing is just a rut."

"I can't do that if he's not willing to." Haley says. "Besides, like I told Rachel, I don't want to. I'm tired of his back-and-forth games."

"They're anything but games, Hales." Lucas says. "I see how hurt he is right now. Look, I just don't want you to have any regrets - and the truth is, I regret pushing Peyton away after the miscarriage and not trying to save our marriage."

"_He's _the one doing the pushing." Haley says.

"I know, but -" Lucas begins.

Over by the almost-closed door, Brooke stands on the opposite side of the door, holding Nathan Jr. in her arms. Jamie is behind her, holding two coffees. She walks away.

"I'm just saying," Lucas begins. "If you still love him don't totally give up on him just because he's going through a rough time right now."

**Cut To:**

Skills' house; hallway. Skills walks out from his bedroom and down the hall in a t-shirt and boxers. He walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator.

"Oh, yes." Skills says. "Leftover chicken wings haven't been eaten yet."

Skills takes out the plate of chicken and puts it into the microwave, turning it on. He looks over at his answering machine and there's a red light flashing. He presses the '_play_' button.

**Cut To:**

Skills' master bedroom; Peyton is waking up, with her hand on Skills' side of the bed. She looks over and doesn't see him. Skills walks in the door.

"We're going to the hospital." Skills tells her. "Nathan called - we must have missed it. Something happened to Haley, and everyone's there now. Lets go."

Peyton, concerned, jumps out of bed immediately.

**Cut To:**

Coffee shop. Olivia's mother stands outside the coffee shop in the rain, under a little bit of covering from above. She has out her cell phone in her hand. Olivia walks toward her mother, trying to stand out of the rain. They hug.

"I'm glad this dinky town's coffee shops are opened late." Her mother says. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have had an outlet to charge my phone, and I'd be stuck in this God-awful rain all night."

"I don't know, mom." Olivia says. "Meeting me here in the rain this late at night, with no call telling me you were coming here - why all the mystery?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Her mother says. "I've missed you, honey."

"We have talked since I left." Olivia says. "Wrote emails."

"I know." Her mother says. "And I know you said you're happy here, getting along with your brothers, and making new friends, but don't you think it's time?"

"Time for what exactly?" Olivia asks.

"Time to come back home, honey." Her mother says. "Come back to your life."

"As much as I'm enjoying planning out my future with you while getting soaked," Olivia begins. "Can we maybe talk about this when we're _not _in the process of getting pneumonia? Besides, when you called me I was actually at the hospital."

"Is everything OK?" Her mother asks.

"A friend of mine is pregnant and she just miscarried tonight." Olivia admits. "There's a lot of people back at that hospital who are hurt who need me right now. I have a life here now - in Tree Hill - and I need to get back to that life." Olivia waits a beat. "I'll drive us there - come on. Everyone's dying to meet you."

Her mother smiles, as they start walking toward the parking lot, as her mom puts her arm around Olivia.

"By the way," Olivia begins. "It's really good to see you again."

**Cut To:**

Owen's apartment; Rachel and Owen are sleeping on the couch. Rachel is leaning on Owen. Rachel begins to open her eyes and looks around. She nudges on Owen - he wakes up too.

"What time is it?" Owen asks.

"I don't know." Rachel replies. "We must've fallen asleep."

Rachel looks at the television and sees the main title screen for the movie.

"Yep." Rachel nods. "We did. Movie's over."

"Well," Owen begins. "Now that we're up, you want to get a snack?"

"Sure." Rachel replies.

Owen stands up and walks into the kitchen. Rachel picks her phone up from the floor.

"Oh," Rachel begins. "Nathan called me a lot. Guess I shouldn't have turned it on vibrate."

"Nathan -" Owen begins, from the kitchen. "He's not like a -"

"He's a friend." Rachel replies, with the phone to her ear, listening, as she walks into the kitchen. "Oh, my God. My friend Haley's in the hospital. I've got to go."

Rachel grabs her purse and car keys.

"I'll drive you." Owen says. "You're worried right now, you're not thinking clearly. I'm not letting you drive."

Rachel nods, as they proceed to leave together.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house; backyard. Taylor is looking into the windows, seeing if she can see anyone. It's all dark. She keeps looking and sees a puppy sleeping in a rounded dog bed. She knocks on the window.

"Hello?" Taylor calls out. "It's your sister - Taylor. Anyone home?"

She knocks on the window again.

"OK, Tay." Taylor says to herself. "Never thought I'd be breaking into my baby sister's house."

She tries to open the window and it slides right opened.

"Guess I'm gonna have to be grateful their house is not too secured." Taylor says to herself, taking out the screen, then climbs inside. "Dryness - _finally_."

The puppy wakes up and looks at Taylor. The puppy starts to bark.

"_Sh_!" Taylor says. "I'm not here to rob you or your owners."

The puppy continues to bark.

"You're gonna wake up Nathan and Haley!" Taylor says. "...If they're even here."

Taylor picks up a rubber toy from the floor and throws it into the puppy's bed. The puppy starts licking it and lays back down.

"Good dog." Taylor says, as she walks down the hall, and into the master bedroom.

"No one's here." Taylor says looking around. "Ah, except for Haley's cell phone."

**Cut To:**

Bar. Nathan is drinking a beer, as he sits there and chats with the bartender. Nathan's cell phone begins to vibrate. He looks at the screen.

"Haley's calling?" Nathan asks himself, as he picks it up. "How are you?"

"Oh," Taylor begins. "It's not Haley. It's ---"

"Taylor James?" Nathan asks.

"Ah." Taylor says. "So you _do _remember your first and best time."

"Uh, where are you?" Nathan asks.

"That's what I was wondering about you and Haley." Taylor admits. "Where are you guys at? I wanted to see my nephew."

"Well, _I'm _at a bar." Nathan replies. "Haley's actually in the hospital. Jamie's there too, with everyone else."

"What happened to Haley?" Taylor asks. "Why aren't you there?"

"She lost the baby, Taylor." Nathan says. "And I'm dealing with that fact now."

"You should be with your family, Nathan." Taylor says. "Stay there. Don't drive, you're drunk. I'll pick you up." Taylor waits a beat. "No, I won't. Because I don't have a car. I'll call a cab. What's the address there?"

**Cut To:**

Hospital waiting room; Brooke is reading a magazine, sitting down. Jamie and Nathan Jr. are sleeping on the floor next to a toy. Lucas walks in and sits next to Brooke.

"Haley's getting some rest." Lucas says. "The nurse kicked me out."

Brooke faintly smiles, as she looks down at the magazine.

"Something wrong?" Lucas asks.

"Hmm?" Brooke asks looking over at him. "No. Just, long night."

"Yeah." Lucas says.

Lucas puts his arm around Brooke, and as he does she quickly stands up.

"Oh, look." Brooke says standing. "There's Olivia and her mom."

Lucas smiles and stands up. Olivia and her mom approach Lucas and Brooke.

"Hey, guys." Olivia says. "This is my mom - Julie. Mom, this is Lucas and Brooke."

"It's nice to meet you both." Julie says. "I've heard so much about you." Julie looks at Lucas. "From Olivia, _and _your father."

"How long did Dan talk to you, anyway?" Lucas asks curiously. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all." Julie says. "I stopped hearing from him on Olivia's fifth birthday. Stopped writing, calling - everything."

"Did he say why?" Lucas asks. "Did he spend any time with Ollie?"

"Ollie?" Julie asks. "Oh, you guys already have nicknames for each other. How cute."

"Um," Brooke begins. "I think I'll let you two talk alone. Olivia, you want to grab a bite in the cafeteria with me?"

"Sure." Olivia replies. "Have fun, mom."

"See you later, babe." Lucas says.

"K." Brooke says, immediately turning around and walking away with Olivia.

"So anyway," Julie begins. "He really never explained why he couldn't talk to me anymore. He did call on Olivia's fifth birthday; he told me to wish her a happy birthday, but this would be the last time I'd hear from him. He said he didn't want two families anymore. That he loved Nathan and Deb too much to continue to see his 'other' family in secrecy."

"Was he a permanent parent in Olivia's first five years of life?" Lucas asks.

"He was there when she was born." Julie says. "And he babysat her a lot during her first three years of life. After that the visits got more sparse, and finally stopped."

"That's more than what he was in my life." Lucas says. "He never claimed me. He was there when I was born, though."

"I'm sorry." Julie apologizes. "I guess Nathan was the only one of you three kids who he chose as his own."

"And the popular opinion is," Lucas begins. "_Nathan_'s the unlucky one."

"So," Julie begins. "I hear Olivia's friend Haley miscarried her pregnancy tonight? I'm so sorry to hear that. Was she your friend, too?"

"Actually," Lucas begins. "Hales is my best friend - has been ever since we were eight years old. It's really hard right now for her - for all of us."

"Is Nathan around?" Julie asks. "I'd love to meet him. I've heard a lot about him too from your father."

"Actually, uh," Lucas begins. "Haley is Nathan's wife. Well soon-to-be ex-wife. He's out with grandpa's cough medicine somewhere."

**Cut To:**

Hospital room; Haley is laying down with her eyes closed. Nathan walks in the room.

"Haley?" Nathan says out loud, loud enough for her to hear if she's awake but not loud of enough to wake her up.

Haley opens her eyes.

"I'm up." Haley replies. "I'm supposed to be getting rest, but I can't sleep. How did you get past the nurse? She kicked Lucas out."

"I'm stealthy." Nathan replies, with a smirk.

"Maybe you should become a spy." Haley says. "Where did you go off to?"

"Hales," Nathan begins. "We just lost our child; take a guess where I was at."

"Right." Haley nods. "So, how are you?"

"You're amazing, you know that?" Nathan asks. "You're laying in a hospital bed, you just had a miscarriage, and your jerk of a husband just broke up with you out of the blue one day after seven years - yet you're asking _me _how _I'm _doing."

"Yeah, so," Haley begins. "What's the answer? Look, Nathan - I know you were just trying to be honest with me and yourself. You weren't trying to hurt me. And if that's how you feel, then that's how you feel. It's OK."

"Thank you for understanding." Nathan says.

"But," Haley begins. "Are you sure that _is _how you feel, and this isn't all because of the tragedy that happened on New Year's?"

"I'm sure." Nathan replies.

"Because," Haley begins. "Once you do this, once you make this final, that's it. No going back. You'll be out of quarters."

"I know, and yes I'm sure." Nathan says. "Three strikes we're out, right?"

Haley nods.

"Chris Keller." Haley says, stating 'number one.'

"Fake proposal from Lucas." Nathan continues, adds.

"Lost connection with wife," Haley begins. "Fallen for the mystery girl."

"Oh, yeah." Nathan says. "I heard about your theory about me and Rachel. Rachel's not the girl I'm in love with. There is no girl. I told you, I was speaking hypothetically."

Haley shrugs.

"Alright." Haley says. "But if you ever want to talk about it, I'm still your friend."

"Thank you." Nathan says. "And from one friend to another..."

Nathan walks over to her and gives her a hug.

"I'm so sorry about this, Hales." Nathan says. "But you're alive and well; that's definitely something for the-glass-is-half-full people to cheer about."

Haley nods and smiles.

"Now," Nathan begins. "Someone else is here to see you."

"Peyton?" Haley asks.

Nathan looks toward the door.

"_Come in_." Nathan calls out.

Taylor walks in the door.

"Tay!" Haley says, surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What," Taylor begins. "Can't a girl visit her favorite baby sister and her husband without a reason?"

"I'll let you two talk alone." Nathan says, as he walks by Taylor. "Thanks for the ride, Tay."

"Anytime." Taylor replies.

Nathan turns back to Haley.

"Don't let this one yap your ear too long." Nathan says. "You need your rest."

Nathan exits.

**Cut To:**

Hospital; cafe. Lucas and Julie are sitting down talking.

"So," Julie begins. "It seems like you and Nathan have gotten close to Olivia over these past few months."

"We really have." Lucas says. "Feels like it's been more than a few months. Feels like I've known her my whole life."

Julie smiles.

"Couldn't imagine Tree Hill without her, you know?" Lucas asks. "Just wish she came into our lives sooner."

"I feel the same way." Julie says. "I can't imagine _my _home without her, either."

"Oh, yeah." Lucas says. "Obviously. I'm sure you've missed her a lot since she came here."

"I do." Julie replies. "Very much so." Julie skips a beat. "That's why I'm here to take her back."

"Oh." Lucas says. "I didn't know she wanted to leave. She said you were just here to visit."

"She doesn't." Julie says. "But I miss her too much to let her stay."

"With all due respect," Lucas begins. "At twenty-one years old I think that's her decision to make - on her own."

"And she will make it on her own." Julie says. "Without _any _outside influences."

"I think you should talk to your daughter," Lucas begins. "Before we continue this conversation."

"I already have." Julie says. "She told me her life is now in this small town."

"Well," Lucas begins. "Then I think she's already made her own decision."

"And that's why I'm talking to you." Julie says. "Please, Lucas - I need you to talk her into coming home with me. She's done her Tree Hill experiment and gotten to know her brothers - it's over now. Why else does she need to be here?"

"To live." Lucas replies. "Look, she has friends here, a boyfriend even - kind of. It's complicated with them right now. She has a life here. She's even attending a university with Nathan right now, which they're currently on break from. She transferred her units from her old school. She's apart of our lives, of our family, and if you actually want me to try to talk her into leaving - I can't do that. It's her decision, and she's clearly made it already."

"I do not want to lose my daughter." Julie says.

"You're not losing her." Lucas says. "It's called leaving the nest. Everybody does it at some point, when they choose their own life - where they want to go to school, what job they want, where they want to _live_. Part of being a parent is learning to let go at the right times."

"No offense," Julie begins. "But what do_ you_ know about being a parent?"

"Ma'am," Lucas begins. "I've had three kids in my lifetime. And currently one on the way. Two of them didn't make it to nine months, but that doesn't make me any less of a parent to them."

"Precious." Julie says. "I think I read that on a _Hallmark _card. But I'm still not leaving this town - as much as I hate it so far - without my daughter."

Lucas stands up.

"Well, then," Lucas begins. "I hope you enjoy settling down here. I think I have the number to a great Real Estate Agent. Welcome to Tree Hill, ma'am."

Lucas gives her a smile, then walks away.

**Cut To:**

Hospital waiting room; Jamie and Nathan Jr. are sleeping on a chair. Brooke, Olivia, and Nathan sit close to them.

"Taylor's here?" Brooke asks, surprised.

"Who's Taylor?" Olivia asks.

"She's Haley's older sister." Nathan replies. "And yes, she's here. She was waiting for us at the house and I guess somehow got inside and called me on Haley's cell phone."

"Maybe Oscar let her in." Brooke shrugs, with a smirk.

Lucas walks into the room.

"Hey." Olivia says. "Where's my mom?"

"I just found out the _real _reason why she's here." Lucas says. "She wants you to go back with her, and she wants me to try to convince you to do so."

"Yeah, I kinda already knew that." Olivia replies. "She was saying she wants me to go back when I picked her up."

"Wait, hold on." Nathan says. "We stopped you from leaving this town once, we can sure do it again."

"Seriously," Lucas begins. "Do you _want _to go back with your mom?"

"No." Olivia replies. "This is my home now. This is my life. I've made a lot here for myself, and not just you guys. I'm going to a great school, I'm dating, I have awesome friends - I'm not gonna leave any of that."

"Good to hear it." Nathan smiles.

"Well," Lucas begins,, sitting down. "I don't think your mom's going to give up so easily. She seems to be the female version of Dan, in that she doesn't stop until she gets what she wants."

"Oh, no." Olivia says. "Was she that rude to you?"

"Well," Lucas begins. "Lets just say I don't think she realizes you're twenty-one. I think she still thinks you're eleven."

Suddenly, Peyton and Skills & Owen and Rachel run into the waiting room.

"We got your messages, Nate." Peyton says. "Where's Haley? How's she doing?"

"Been kinda a long night." Nathan replies. "Haley's fine." Nathan pauses. "We lost the baby."

"Oh, no." Peyton says. "I have to go see her. She must be a wreck right now."

"The nurse said no more visitors allowed." Lucas says.

"I don't give a damn about the nurse." Peyton replies, walking away.

Nathan looks up at Owen.

"Who are you?" Nathan asks. "_Oh_ - you're the guy Rachel met during Dare Night."

"Oh," Rachel begins. "Sorry guys. This is Owen - my date. Owen, these are all my friends. That's Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, Olivia, and Skills."

"Nice to meet you all." Owen says. "Sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances."

Julie walks in the room from around the corner, and looks at Olivia.

"Can I talk to you privately for a moment, dear?" Julie asks.

"Sure." Olivia replies. "I'd like a few word with you too." Olivia stands up. Oh, this is my mom everyone - Julie. That's Nathan."

"Oh, Nathan." Julie says. "We have to talk soon. Right after I have a _word_," Julie looks at Olivia. "With my daughter."

Julie and Olivia leave the waiting room.

"Yeah." Nathan says. "You can tell she knew Dan."

**Cut To:**

Hospital; ladies' restroom. Olivia and Julie walk inside.

"So," Olivia begins. "Lets talk. Why are you trying to get my brothers to get me to leave Tree Hill?"

"Honey," Julie begins. "When you came out here to get to know your brothers I didn't know Tree Hill was going to become your permanent residence."

"Mom," Olivia begins. "I transferred all of my credits to UNC. Obviously, this was going to be at least a two year thing."

"You really want to live in -" Julie begins. "_Here_?"

"You know," Olivia begins. "I don't know why this place gets such a bad rep. It's a small, cozy town where everyone knows their neighbors. I love it here."

"Do you know everybody's name, too?" Julie asks.

"Look," Olivia begins. "Even before I knew about Lucas and Nathan, I always wanted to live in a small, southern town some day. And this is that day. That's not gonna change, mom. I guess you just need to accept that your little girl is growing up."

"Lucas said the same thing." Julie says. "That part of being a parent sucks."

"Well, great minds think alike, right?" Olivia asks. "Speaking of which, please don't ever be rude to one of my brothers again - or try to get them to do something you want."

"I'm sorry." Julie apologizes. "I just miss you, honey."

"I miss you too, mom." Olivia says. "Tell you what. Why don't we go out tomorrow and buy a couple of web cams to make this living situation a little easier?"

"I'd like that." Julie smiles. "And honey, I just want to let you know, I am very proud of you. You're so brave to move out here and start a new life, and you've done that so well. I realize you've made quite a nice life for yourself out here: College, new family, new friends - a _boyfriend_."

"Actually," Olivia begins. "I broke up with my boyfriend."

"Why?" Julie asks.

"It's a long story." Olivia replies.

"Oh." Julie says, looking down.

"One that I would love to tell you about," Olivia begins. "In a place that doesn't reek of pee and tampons."

Julie smiles.

"You know," Julie begins. "They do have a very cozy cafeteria in this hospital."

"It's the whole 'small-town' atmosphere." Olivia says. "Everything's cozy here."

Olivia smiles, as they turn and proceed to the door.

"Actually," Olivia begins. "I think I saw a sale for web cams at _Target_ this week. I was looking at them to buy for me and Michael, in an attempt to get us to reconnect and see each other more often."

"Right." Julie says. "Honey, I know what people _really _use those things for."

**Cut To:**

Hospital room; Haley is laying in the bed, flipping through channels on the television with the remote. Peyton walks in.

"OK," Haley begins. "They have really got to get better nurses in this hospital, not that I'm complaining. How's it going, girlie?"

"That was going to be my question." Peyton admits. "I heard what happened. Hales, I'm so sorry for your loss. I don't need to tell you I know exactly how you feel."

Haley nods, with tears filling her eyes.

"I also heard about the divorce." Peyton says. "It's been drama central for you, huh?"

"You know," Haley begins. "I was flipping through these channels and some of these shows are so dramatic. And I was thinking how they thrieve on that drama for good ratings and to make things interesting. That drama is what keeps their audience watching. A lot of those people wish their lives could be dramatic too, because they feel their own lives are so boring and mundane." Haley waits a beat. "I would give anything to have a so-called 'boring' life."

Peyton sits on the edge of the bed.

"Funny thing happens when you feel you hit rock bottom." Peyton says. "Because from there, there's no where to go but up."

"I don't want to go up from here." Haley says. "I want a husband and to be pregnant and to give birth in seven months."

"And you will have all that, some day." Peyton says. "Trust me, honey, things will be good for you again. As someone who has been right where you are before, with a husband who didn't want me anymore and losing my baby, I know exactly how it feels. And you _will _experience happiness again. I know it."

"I can't get through this without you guys." Haley says.

"Well," Peyton begins. "Then it's a good thing you'll have all of us to help you through this."

Haley smiles.

"Thank you." Haley says.

Peyton and Haley hug.

**Cut To:**

**--- FOUR DAYS LATER ---**

Motel room; Nathan walks in the door holding a small paper bag which reads _Burger King _on it. He throws his keys down on a table near the bed.

**Flashback: **

Nathan/Haley's house; Nathan and Haley enter the door with Jamie.

"Thanks for driving us home." Haley says.

"Of course." Nathan replies. "I can make you some soup if you want. Jim Bob, you hungry?"

"Very!" Jamie replies.

"Alright." Nathan says. "Go wash up and play some video games. I'll let you know when it's ready."

"Thanks, Dad." Jamie says, running off to the bathroom.

"I'll make you some chicken noodle, OK?" Nathan asks.

"You really don't have to Nathan." Haley replies.

"It's the least I could do." Nathan insists. "Really, I want to. Go rest - I'll bring it back to you when it's done."

"Thanks." Haley says, as she proceeds to walk down the hall.

Nathan enters the kitchen, and throws his keys down on the kitchen table. He catches a glance of a folder sitting on top of the table. He picks it up and opens it. It's the divorce paper, and as he looks at the bottom of the paper he sees Haley's signature. He closes it and puts it back on the table, proceeding to the refrigerator.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; kitchen. Lucas is washing a plate off in the sink, as Olivia enters.

"We do have a dishwasher, you know." Olivia says.

"It's just one plate." Lucas says, as he dries the plate with a cloth. "How hard was that?" Lucas puts it back into the cabinet.

"Alright, suit yourself." Olivia replies.

"So," Lucas begins. "Your mom's going home today, right?"

"Yes." Olivia replies. "Don't worry - she'll be on a plane watching a woman put a oxygen mask over her face before you know it."

Lucas chuckles.

"Don't you know," Julie begins, as she enters the kitchen. "That it's polite to make sure the person you're talking about isn't standing nearby?"

"Sorry." Lucas apologizes. "Seriously, it's been great having you here. It was way past due meeting my sister's mom."

"Pry your lips from my cheeks." Julie says, jokingly. "Any good food to eat in here?"

"Uh," Lucas begins. "Haven't really had the time to go shopping."

"Excellent." Julie replies. "Now we can go check out this cute little restaurant I saw when I was getting soaked in front of that coffee shop. My treat."

"OK." Lucas says. "But I'll treat."

"Please." Julie replies. "Let me thank you for your generous hospitality."

"Well, alright," Lucas begins. "If you must."

"I'll go get ready." Olivia says.

**Cut To:**

Motel room; Nathan is laying on the bed, drinking a beer, and watching T.V. Someone knocks on the door. Nathan gets up and opens it, and Brooke is standing there.

"Brooke -" Nathan begins. "Hi. Come in."

Brooke walks in. Nathan shuts the door.

"So," Brooke begins. "Bunking in the motel room, huh?"

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "I just feel like -"

"Being alone?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "I have some water if you want some."

"No, thanks." Brooke says.

"Beer?" Nathan asks.

"That's more like it." Brooke replies.

"Oh, no." Nathan says. "What's going on?"

"It's about Lucas." Brooke replies.

"Oh." Nathan says.

"I heard him say something at the hospital the other night." Brooke explains. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since."

"What did he say?" Nathan asks.

"He told Haley," Brooke begins. "How he regrets not trying to save his marriage, and for pushing Peyton away."

"Brooke," Nathan begins. "I know Lucas. He's so in love with you. I saw how excited - and nervous - he was the night he proposed."

"I know." Brooke nods. "But hearing what he said made me realize that a part of him is still in love with Peyton."

"Brooke -" Nathan begins.

"The question I need to ask myself is:" Brooke says. "Is the part of his heart that's in love with _me_...enough for me?"

Nathan listens, not sure about what to say.

"You need to talk to Lucas about this." Nathan says. "And give it some time before you answer that question."

"I will." Brooke says. "Thank you, Nathan, for listening to me. You always do, whenever I need you to."

"And I always will." Nathan tells her.

Brooke and Nathan hug. Nathan gets teary-eyed, as he hugs her. Brooke and Nathan release the hug.

"Brooke -" Nathan begins. "Whatever you decide to do with Lucas, I know there's a guy out there for you somewhere."

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "Someone who can give me their whole heart, you know?"

Brooke exits. Nathan thinks.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house; Haley is sitting on the couch flipping through the channels with the remote. Rachel enters.

"I can see you're busy." Rachel says. "I'll give you some space."

Rachel turns, then looks back at Haley who doesn't say anything.

"That was a joke, you know." Rachel says.

"Sorry." Haley apologizes. "Guess I've been like a zombie the past few days."

"Understandably." Rachel replies. "Lots happened to you lately. Where's your sister?"

"I guess she's still in bed." Haley replies.

"So," Rachel begins. "Have you figured out why she is here exactly yet?"

"No." Haley shakes her head.

"Still think it's more than just 'to visit'?" Rachel asks.

"Absolutely." Haley replies. "But I don't care enough right now to go all detective on her."

"Maybe she'll end up telling you on her own." Rachel says.

"Doubtful." Haley replies. "So, how goes it with Owen? You seem to have been spending a lot of time with him the last few days."

"It's going great." Rachel replies. "We've been inseparable ever since that night at the hospital. He's really sweet. He said he wanted to get to know _me_ and not my body."

"You mean," Haley begins. "You guys never -"

"Nope." Rachel replies. "And we're closer because of it. I guess we are kinda going fast, but I really like this one - so bring on the speed."

"You're doing drugs now?" Haley asks.

"Shut up." Rachel replies.

**Cut To:**

Clothes Over Bro's store; Brooke is doing paper work at the register. Lucas walks in.

"Hey, gorgeous." Lucas walks in smiling.

"Hi." Brooke says, looking up from her writing, then looks back down.

"Something been bugging you, Brooke?" Lucas asks, concerned. "You've kind of been MIA lately."

"No, I -" Brooke begins. "I've just been busy here, that's all. I'm gonna have to put up a 'going out of business sale' sign up soon. I'm not gonna be able to make it in Tree Hill."

"Really?" Lucas asks. "Did you take my 'buy one get one free' suggestion?"

"I'm gonna miss this place." Brooke says.

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Lucas apologizes. "I know how much you wanted this place to make it."

"Yeah." Brooke says. "Anyways, I should be getting back to work now."

"You sure everything's OK?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Brooke replies. "I'm fine - just busy."

"Alright." Lucas says. "I just wanted to see how you were - Olivia is dropping her mom off at the airport right now."

Brooke smiles and nods, getting back to her work.

"Well," Lucas begins. "Give me a call when you get off. We'll hang out tonight."

"OK." Brooke replies, looking down, writing.

Lucas looks at her for a moment, about to say something, but instead turns around and exits. Brooke looks up, at the exit, and sighs sadly.

**Cut To:**

Savannah, Georgia; Jake/Nikki's house. Nikki is sitting in a chair on the patio in the back ground, as she browses through a house magazine. Jake walks out, holding two lemonades.

"Isn't it peaceful out here?" Jake asks, sitting down and placing the drinks on the table.

"Thanks." Nikki says. "Yeah, it is. This is the kind of back yard I want in Tree Hill."

"I'm glad - and actually surprised - Jenny took the news so well." Jake says. "I thought eight year olds were suppose to hate their parents for moving them."

"Add on another four years," Nikki begins. "And then she'll hate us."

"Oh God," Jake begins. "Ages twelve to eighteen are going to be so long."

"I'm so excited to move to Tree Hill." Nikki smiles, looking at the magazine. "I can't believe soon I'm going to be Mrs. Nikki Jagielski."

Jake stands up and wraps his arms around Nikki, kissing her neck.

"It's going to be wonderful." Jake says.

"Mm." Nikki says, leaning her head back. "I love you."

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT NIGHT ---**

Miniature golf course; Susie is about to putt, as Michael is behind her watching. Susie hits the ball with her club, as it goes over both of the bumps, and gets within five feet of the hole.

"Whoa!" Michael says, impressed. "You totally practiced during junior year, because you sucked sophomore year."

"Oh, whatever." Susie replies. "K, you're up."

"Well, as good as that was," Michael begins. "Prepare to witness a hole-in-one."

"Big talk." Susie replies.

Michael practices swinging his club a couple of times.

"OK, Tiger Woods." Susie says. "Hit the ball."

"Hey," Michael begins. "There's no line. Alright, lets make this interesting. If I get a hole-in-one, you have to give me a kiss."

"OK." Susie accepts. "But if you _don't _get a hole-in-one then _you _have to give _me _a kiss."

"Deal." Michael winks.

Michael hits the ball and with a little too much speed it goes right over the hole and turns right, opposite of Susie's.

"OK, mister big talk," Susie begins. "I'm waiting."

Michael puts down his putter and slowly walks in front of Susie, as they grab on to each other's hands and kiss.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house; Jamie's bedroom. Jamie is under the covers, asleep, as Haley walks in and smiles looking at him. Then she gives him a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Haley says softly. "Sweet dreams."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Brooke knocks on the door. Lucas answers.

"Hey." Lucas says. "I thought you were gonna call me, but since you're here - do you want to stay in or go out?"

"I actually need to talk to you." Brooke replies. "I'm sorry I've been distant lately."

"Why have you?" Lucas asks.

Brooke walks in. Lucas shuts the door.

"Just -" Brooke begins. "Something I heard you say in the hospital the other night got me to thinking."

"What did you hear me say?" Lucas asks.

"That you regret pushing Peyton away," Brooke begins to tell him. "And not trying to save your marriage."

"Brooke -" Lucas begins. "I just meant I regret hurting her. I didn't mean -"

"I know what you meant, Lucas." Brooke says. "If you regretted hurting her then you would have said you regret kissing Anna. But that's not what you said. You said you regret pushing Peyton away and giving up on your marriage."

"_Brooke_," Lucas begins. "I love _you_."

"I know you do," Brooke begins. "And that's why this next part is so hard to say. A part of you still loves Peyton - clearly. And like I told Nathan -"

"You've been talking to other people about this," Lucas begins. "Before you talked to me?"

"- I need to ask myself," Brooke continues/begins. "If the part of your heart that loves me is enough for me. And to answer that, I need some time. I want a break, Lucas."

"A break from me?" Lucas asks.

"No." Brooke replies. "A break from us."

"That's _great_, Brooke." Lucas says, frustrated. "You're telling me what is inside my heart, what I feel. And as usual you think that's Peyton. Yet the only thing I feel inside my heart is how much I love you. You're my Pretty Girl, Brooke."

Brooke starts to cry.

"You can't deny what you told Haley, Luke." Brooke says, tearfully. "That had to of came from somewhere. I'll talk to you later, OK?"

"Brooke -" Lucas begins desperately. "_Don't_."

"Goodnight, Lucas." Brooke says.

Brooke turns around, with tears running down her face, as she walks to and exits through the door. Lucas sighs sadly, in disbelief, and walks back to his bedroom.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house; master bedroom. Haley is laying in her bed looking at photo albums.

**Close-Up of the Albums: **_There's pictures seen of Haley holding baby Jamie in her arms in her hospital bed, and other baby Jamie pictures with her and Nathan. _

**Cut To:**

Outside/second level of motel; Taylor approaches room 36, and knocks. A man opens the door.

"Did you tell your family?" The man asks.

"No." Taylor shakes her head. "They're gonna be so disappointed in me."

Taylor walks inside the room, and the man closes the door. Now Brooke walks past room 36 and approaches room 37 and knocks. Nathan answers.

"Hi." Brooke says tearfully. "I told Lucas I want a break tonight. I told him everything I talked to you about earlier."

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Nathan apologizes.

"Peyton's over Skills' place, as usual." Brooke says. "I didn't want to be alone tonight. I ended up here."

"You're welcome any time, Brooke." Nathan says. "Come in. I still have that beer for you."

Brooke smiles through her tears, and walks inside. Nathan closes the door.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	62. The Worst Valentine's Day Ever

**Season 7. Chapter 7.18 (62). 'The Worst Valentine's Day Ever.'  
**

Lucas is walking along the sidewalk of downtown Tree Hill. The town is decorated for Valentine's Day. As Lucas walks, he has his hands in his pockets and is looking down at the cement. A nearby man is standing on a latter, as he is hanging a decoration on the sign of his store. The man looks down at Lucas passing by.

"Great day to be in love, huh?" The man asks Lucas.

Lucas looks up and gives the man a half, forced smile, and then proceeds to walk along.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) – _

"_What is it about Valentine's Day that people are either really happy or really depressed? They're happy if they're in a relationship, but depressed if they're not, or if they're 'on a break,' and therefore unsure of what their future holds."_

**Cut To:**

**Close-up of Television Screen: **_Friends _is playing.

"Look," Rachel begins. "Maybe we should just take a break!"

"OK, OK, fine, you're right." Ross says. "Lets take a break, lets cool off. Get some frozen yogurt or something."

"No." Rachel says. "A break from us."

**(Screen turns black/shuts off.)**

**/End of Close-up.**

Motel room; Brooke is laying on the bed, with the remote in her hand. Nathan walks out of the bathroom, as his hair is wet and he's wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"Anything good on?" Nathan asks.

"Just _Friends_." Brooke replies.

"That show is like ten years old." Nathan chuckles. "Which one is it?"

"A classic." Brooke replies. "The one where Ross and Rachel take a break."

Brooke stares at the television sadly.

"Brooke," Nathan begins. "Ross and Rachel are not you and Lucas. Lucas didn't cheat on you. You're punishing him for, well, nothing really."

"It has nothing to do with deserving or not deserving punishment." Brooke says.

"Well," Nathan begins. "They're doing a complimentary breakfast down in the lobby. I'll go save us a couple seats. Meet me down there in five?"

"Sure." Brooke replies.

Nathan walks to the door.

"Nate – " Brooke begins.

Nathan turns around.

"You're getting divorced," Brooke begins. "I'm on a break – It's Valentine's Day. We should spend the day _together_. Get our minds off Lucas and Haley."

"I'd like that." Nathan nods.

Brooke smiles. Nathan exits the room. Brooke turns back on the television.

**Close-up of T.V.: **_Friends _is playing.

"Oh, and then," Rachel begins. "We got into this big, stupid fight. I just, it was awful. I told him he treats me like a park ranger, or something. Oh and then I told him I wanted to take a break; I don't want to take a break."

"Wow." Mark replies. "I'm sorry. Egg roll?"

**(Screen turns black/shuts off.)**

**/End of close-up.**

Brooke, sadly, throws down the remote onto the bed, gets up, and walks into the bathroom.

**END OF TEASER.**

Nathan/Haley's house; kitchen. Haley is sitting at the kitchen table looking at photos of her and Nathan together. Rachel walks in, holding mail.

"Just got the mail from yesterday." Rachel says. "Nathan's copy of the divorce papers came."

Rachel hands it to Haley.

"Now I just need to find a server to deliver these to him." Haley says.

"I'm the mother of Nathan's son." Rachel says. "In the court's eyes, I'm too close to Nathan to legally be able to serve him."

"Yeah, you're right." Haley looks down at the envelope.

Taylor walks into the kitchen, in her bathrobe. Haley and Rachel look at Taylor.

"What?" Taylor asks confused.

**Cut To:**

Skill's house; Skills is in front of the stove cooking breakfast. The kitchen table is set-up with two plates, silverware, and a bouquet of red roses and a heart-shaped box of candy in the center. Peyton walks in wearing pajamas.

"You look beautiful, baby." Skills says, looking her over up and down.

"Oh, please." Peyton says. "I literally _just _woke up. Mm. Smells good, babe. Pancakes?"

"Yep." Skills replies. "Go have a seat, relax. This is your day today."

"Aw." Peyton says, as she looks at the kitchen table. "_Aw_. They're beautiful."

Peyton walks over to the roses and smells them.

"Then they're a good fit for you." Skills says.

"They smell beautiful, too." Peyton adds, as she sits down. "Wow, that's a big box of candy. Candy with pancakes - _mmm_."

"You are pregnant." Skills says, as he flips the pancakes onto a nearby plate. "OK, almost done."

Peyton opens the box and candy and picks one out to eat.

"Oh," Peyton begins. "These are so, so good."

"Breakfast is served." Skills says, putting down a plate in front of her.

The plate has two heart-shaped pancakes on it, with whipped cream and chocolate chips on top, all covered in syrup.

"Wow." Peyton says, picking up her knife and fork. "This is sweet. _Literally_."

Skills puts a pancakes and the fixings on his plate, and sits down next to Peyton.

"You really went all out for Valentine's Day." Peyton says.

"And it's not over yet." Skills says. "It's our first Valentine's Day together out of many. It should be special."

Peyton and Skills kiss.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world." Peyton says.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; kitchen. Olivia is pouring two glasses of lemonade. she serves one to Haley, who is sitting at the kitchen table, and sits down next to Haley, sipping her own cup.

"Thanks." Haley says, taking a sip. "And thanks for inviting me over today, but I'm sure you could be doing better things. It's Valentine's Day, after all."

"Oh, yeah, I have lots of options." Olivia says. "Lets see, I could be a third wheel to my ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend. Mm, as tempting as that is, I think I'm going to make this a study and spend-time-with-my-friend day."

Haley smiles.

"Well," Haley begins with a smirk. "Maybe if you have time you could help me burn some of Nathan's stuff back at the house."

Olivia laughs. Lucas enters the kitchen.

"_I'll _help you with that, if you want." Lucas says, having heard Haley from a moment ago.

"Aw." Haley says. "Thanks, bestie."

"Wait," Olivia begins. "Why would _you _be mad at Nathan?"

"I'm not." Lucas says. "Just helping out my, uh, my _bestie_. Well, ever since Brooke wanted that break from us I haven't heard much from her, or Nathan. I'm guessing they've been spending time together."

"What?" Olivia asks. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know." Lucas replies. "Why? Did you hear from either of them?"

"Why?" Olivia asks. "What did you hear?"

"Nothing." Lucas replies. "That's why I was asking you. Why are you acting weird?"

"Why do you think I'm acting weird?" Olivia asks. "How am I acting weird? I-I gotta do some, uh, some studying in my room now. OK, see you guys later."

Olivia exits. Lucas sits down, and sips some lemonade, looking at Haley wondering. Haley shrugs.

"Don't look at me." Haley says. "She's your sister."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; outside. Rachel and Taylor are sitting in a car parked in the parking lot of the motel. Taylor is holding a folder in her hands.

"So," Taylor begins. "_This _is where he's been staying?"

"Yep." Rachel nods. "Room number thirty-seven, second level. I'm gonna go get us some lunch at the drive-thru. I shouldn't be anywhere near Nathan when you deliver those papers."

"K." Taylor replies, opening the door. "Double cheeseburger, large fry, and strawberry milkshake."

"Girl," Rachel begins. "How do you keep that figure?"

Taylor laughs and shrugs, getting out of the car and closing her door. She proceeds to walk toward the motel.

"If I ate like that," Rachel begins. "No surgery could help me."

Rachel drives out of the parking lot.

**Cut To:**

Motel; inside. Nathan and Brooke are laying on the bed together, watching television. There's a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Brooke asks.

"Probably just maid service." Nathan replies. "I'll tell her to come back later."

Nathan gets up and peaks out the peep hole. He looks surprised, turning back to Brooke.

"It's _Taylor_." Nathan says.

"What?" Brooke asks, getting up. "I'll hide in - _there_!"

Brooke goes into the bathroom, without closing the door, and gets into the shower. Nathan opens the door.

"Taylor," Nathan begins. "What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"What?" Taylor asks. "Not even going to invite me in?"

"Uh, I -" Nathan stutters.

"It's cool." Taylor interrupts. "I'm actually here on a mission."

Taylor hands him the folder.

"What's this?" Nathan asks, opening the folder and reading the papers inside. "So you're Haley's server."

"Unbiased third party." Taylor replies. "So, lets not make this difficult, OK? We both know Haley's been through enough - make it easy on her."

"I plan to." Nathan says. "Why do you think I'm in this room? I'm not gonna fight her for the house. It's hers and Jamie's now."

Taylor peaks inside the room.

"Have a party last night?" Taylor asks. "Lot of food there for just you."

"I was hungry." Nathan replies.

"You mind if I use the bathroom?" Taylor asks. "I really go to go."

"Um," Nathan begins. "_Sure, you can use the bathroom." _Nathan replies, raising his voice.

**Cut To:**

Inside motel bathroom; Brooke closes the shower curtain, and lays down.

**Cut To:**

Motel room. Nathan and Taylor are standing in the door way.

"Thanks." Taylor says, walking inside. "For the enthusiasm."

Taylor walks inside the bathroom, and closes the door. Nathan looks uneasy. A moment later, the bathroom door opens and Taylor runs out. Brooke walks out behind her.

"What were you doing in there?" Taylor asks. "In _here_, with _him_?"

"Why were you snooping?!" Brooke asks.

"I knew he was hiding something!" Taylor says. "I thought he had a woman in here, like the suspicious _'other woman'_ Haley thinks exists - but no, it's just _you_!"

Nathan is speechless.

"Why are you even with Nathan in a motel room?" Taylor asks. "Aren't you suppose to be engaged to Lucas? On a break with Lucas - whatever."

"We're just hanging out." Nathan says.

"It's Valentine's Day." Taylor says. "And you're hanging out with your ex in a motel room, secretly? I thought you'd want to spend the day with the woman you broke up with Haley for."

"Like I've been telling everyone," Nathan begins. "There is no other woman."

"We're friends." Brooke says. "We're both currently going through the same thing with Lucas and Haley. We just needed to feel less lonely today."

"You're still technically with Lucas." Taylor reminds her. "And I don't think he knows you're with your ex, and ironically who is also his brother, in a motel room on Valentine's Day."

"Is this you being unbiased?" Nathan asks. "Taylor, you delievered your mission - now I think it's time for you to leave."

"I -" Taylor begins, looking at the two of them. "Fine. Just remember, _you're _still engaged to Lucas, and _you're _still technically married to my sister. And I know where both of you, uh, are staying."

"Bye, Taylor." Nathan says.

"And besides," Taylor begins. "I know what you do with girls when you get them alone in rooms that are near a beach."

Nathan is about to open his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. OK." Taylor says. "Bye to you too."

Taylor exits the room.

"Can you believe her?" Brooke asks. "It's been over two years - like we could feel anything for each other but friendship."

"Yeah," Nathan begins. "Crazy."

"Oh, my God." Brooke says, looking at the television. "Taylor made me miss my favorite episode - their beach trip!"

**Cut To:**

Parking lot of motel. Rachel is sitting in her car, drinking a milkshake. Taylor opens the door, gets in, and closes the door.

"How'd it go?" Rachel asks. "Here's your I'm-so-jealous-that-you-can-eat-so-much-and-not-get-fat food."

Rachel hands her a brown paper bag.

"Thanks." Taylor replies. "Oh, by the way, Brooke is keeping Nathan company in there."

"Brooke's in there, too?" Rachel asks. "And her and Lucas are on a break, by Brooke's choice."

Rachel looks over at Taylor suspiciously.

"Do you think..." Rachel begins.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house; Peyton is sitting on the floor, wearing a white skirt and tank top, blowing up a beach ball. Skills walks out from the hall in beach shorts and flip flops.

"Honey," Skills begins. "I'll do that when we get to the beach. But if you want to do something, you can bring the picnic basket out to the car."

"Sounds easy enough for a pregnant woman to do." Peyton says, standing up. "Are you going to drive there shirtless?"

"Yeah, why?" Skills asks.

"_Sweet_!" Peyton says, going into the kitchen.

Skills laughs.

"How about you?" Skills asks. "You gonna take that tank top off for me?"

"Uh, no." Peyton says, walking out of the kitchen, holding the basket.

"Come on, baby." Skills says. "It's Valentine's Day!"

"Mm hm." Peyton says. "Which is why I don't feel like getting arrested for indecent exposure in public."

Peyton walks out the front door. Skills chuckles.

"This is gonna be a good Valentine's." Skills says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; classroom. Michael is sitting down at his desk. Susie walks in holding red balloons and chocolates.

"Who are those from?" Michael asks.

"Hm." Susie says. "The card says, '_From a secret admirer_.' Any ideas?"

"That is a toughie." Michael says. "Wish I would've thought of that first. That's a really sweet gesture."

"I agree." Susie says. "By the way, thank you Michael, for being so sweet."

"Any time, Susie." Michael says. "You deserve it."

"Oh," Susie begins. "I have a surprise for you later on. So keep your black book open, k?"

"That's never been a problem for me before." Michael admits.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; music classroom. A lady walks into the room filled with students sitting in chairs, that's formed into a half circle. She gets to the front of the class and writes her name on the board.

"Hello everyone." The lady says. "My name is Mrs. Varona. You may call me just that, or Mrs. V, ma'am, even just plain old 'V' or 'Varona.' Just _don't _call me 'hey you' or 'teacher.'"

The class chuckles.

"Oh, by the way," Mrs. Varona begins. "If you haven't noticed already, I'm not Mrs. Scott. I'll be her substitute teacher for a few days. Exact amount unknown. Now, why don't we start by telling me which notes Mrs. Scott last taught you."

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Haley's house; family room. Haley is on the couch, depressingly laying down. Olivia walks into the room and sees her.

"Oh, no no no." Olivia says. "No slouching. No being depressed. Come on, it's happy fun day."

"I know what you're trying to do, Ollie." Haley says. "And I love you for that. I just feel -"

"I know." Olivia replies.

Rachel and Taylor walk through the back door.

"Please have some good news." Olivia says. "She's a bit depressed."

"Well, then this ought to cheer you up, sis." Taylor says. "Nathan is gonna make it easy on you. He's letting you and Jamie have the house."

"He said that?" Haley asks.

Taylor nods.

"Well," Haley begins. "He did break my heart, leave me pregnant, and then I lost the pregnancy due to the stress he caused. It balances out."

"And the papers are successfully delivered." Taylor adds. "But, um..."

"_Don't_." Rachel interrupts.

"Don't what?" Haley asks, curiously.

"Nothing." Rachel replies, turning to Taylor. "_Nothing_."

"I'm a communication studies major," Olivia begins. "So I can tell by the way you two are _communicating _that it's definitely _something_."

"It's really not." Rachel says.

Lucas walks into the room.

"What's really not?" Lucas asks, too, curiously.

Rachel looks at Taylor.

"OK, whatever." Lucas says. "What's going on in here?"

"We were just thinking of ways to cheer Haley up." Olivia replies. "Oh no, we have to cheer you up too. And those two sneaky girls are hiding something."

"You should know." Lucas says. "You're a comm. major."

"Thank you." Olivia replies.

"Can someone please tell me what happened with Nathan?" Haley asks.

"They do have a right to know, you know." Taylor says to Rachel.

"We don't even know what we know is factual!" Rachel argues.

"Is this about what's really not?" Lucas asks.

"OK, OK." Taylor says. "I'm just gonna say it..." Taylor looks at Rachel once more.

"Spill it already, Tay." Haley says.

"Brooke was in Nathan's motel room." Taylor finally admits.

Lucas and Haley look surprised. Olivia looks concerned, but tries to hide it.

"Uh," Olivia begins. "Well they are friends, and they're both going through a break and break-up of sorts. I'm sure nothing's going on."

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Lucas asks. "That's why you were acting so weird before when we brought up Nathan and Brooke."

"I didn't know about this." Olivia says. "I swear. Come on, I'm not that good of a comm. major. I got a C in comm. 101. OK, so it was a B minus."

Lucas looks at her suspiciously.

"Well, it's no big deal." Lucas says. "Brooke wouldn't do anything, because we're still only on a break. Besides, I already figured they were spending time together."

"OK. OK." Haley says. "Lets get our minds off of this. How about a little T.V., guys?"

Haley turns on the television with the remote.

**Close-Up of T.V. Screen: **_The O.C. _is on.

Ryan and Teresa are making out in the bed in their motel room.

**(Screen Turns Black/Shuts Off.)**

**/End of Close-Up.**

"How 'bout a movie instead?" Haley asks.

**Cut To:**

Miami, FL; Sam/Cooper's apartment. The place is littered with pizza boxes and beer bottles, with upside down furniture. Sam walks down the stairs shirtless. He turns his head to the right, toward a couch, proceeding to his kitchen.

"Party's over." Sam says. "We'll see you tomorrow night."

Sam walks into the kitchen. A woman in a bikini gets up from in front of the couch, and walks out the front door. Sam looks at his answering machine, as a light is flashing.

"_Coop_!" Sam yells. "_Did you know we got a new message_?"

With no reply, Sam presses the _play _button.

_"You have one new message." _The answering machine recording says.

_"Hey bro," _The message begins to play back. _"Still screening your damn calls? Come on, pick up. Turn down the damn party music. Alright. Well, I'm thinking about dropping in soon. Long time. So when I get there, don't say it was unexpected. Peace out, man."_

"_Coop_," Sam begins. "_Remember you said you wanted to see Dean again_?"

Cooper walks down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"What are you shouting about?" Cooper asks. "I was right in the middle of -" He stops. "What were you shouting about?"

Sam presses the _play _button once more.

_"Hey bro," _The message plays again. _"Still screening your damn calls? ..."_

Sam presses _stop_.

"He called?" Cooper asks. "What else did he say?"

"He's coming to visit me soon," Sam begins. "Didn't say exactly when, though. Man, is he going to be surprised when he finds out you're living here."

"It'll be awesome." Cooper replies. "Just the guys hanging out, drinking beer, picking up the beach babes."

Sam grins, as he sips his beer in his hand.

"Beach babes!" Cooper says suddenly. "I gotta go."

Cooper exits the kitchen, and walks back upstairs.

"Crazy fool." Sam says to himself. "_Lucky_."

**Cut To:**

Savannah, GA; Jake/Nikki's house. There's a moving van backed up in the driveway, with the back opened. The movers are lifting and putting furniture and boxes into the moving van. Jake, with with arm around Nikki, stand on the sidewalk watching. Jenny comes skipping out of the front door, toward her parents.

"Hey, honey." Nikki says.

"Won't be long now, sweetheart." Jake says. "You excited to live in North Carolina? You know, that's where you were born and lived for seven, eight months."

"So," Jenny begins. "Mom, Dad, since you're making me move away, do you think you can get me a cell phone? Please?"

"But honey," Jake begins. "You said you were fine with the move."

"I am." Jenny replies. "But I'm also moving like two whole states away from all of my friends. It would take forever to ride my bike through two states. I need _some _easy, quick way to keep in touch."

"She has been really good about this, Jake." Nikki admits. "We're lucky for that. You said it yourself, you expected an eight year old to hate you for this."

"Look," Jake begins. "A cell phone is a huge responsibility."

"I _am _eight years old, Dad." Jenny says. "Almost nine."

"_If_ I agree to this," Jake begins. "Which I'm not saying I am, we'll just get you one of those pay-as-you-go phones."

"Aw, Dad." Jenny says. "But those are lame."

"Take it or leave it, honey." Jake says.

"Fine." Jenny says. "I'll take it."

"Go get some lunch, sweetheart." Jake says. "Your mother and I will discuss it."

"You both are looking extra nice today." Jenny says.

"Ham's in the fridge." Jake says.

Jenny skips back into the house.

"Babe," Nikki begins. "We could just add a line to our family plan for her. We already have unlimited texts, so we don't have to worry about that."

"And what if she goes over her minutes?" Jake asks. "With pay-as-you-go, she can't talk more than what we pay."

"Oh, Jake," Nikki begins. "Come on. You remember what it was like at her age. Needing the newest cell phone, newest clothes. She's right - pay-as-you-go is lame, and actually you're paying more in the long run. We could put her on our unlimited plan, and just trust her to keep track of her daytime minutes. You can check that online, and she practically lives online, anyway."

"Well," Jake begins. "I guess I can see where you stand on this issue."

"Look," Nikki beings. "The first sign that she is using it irresponsibly, we take it away from her. I'll even be the bad guy and do it. But we have to trust her, Jake, until she gives us a reason not to. I don't want to be one of those unnecessary untrusting parents."

Jake looks at the moving van, as the movers carry Jenny's bed into the truck.

"We'll add her on when we get to Tree Hill." Jake says. "_First _irresponsible thing she does with it, or if her grades slip _at all_, and that's it."

"That's fair." Nikki says. "I'll go tell her the good news."

Nikki smiles, giving Jake a kiss on the lips.

**Cut To:**

River court; Lucas is sitting down on the bleachers, holding his cell phone. Brooke approaches him. Lucas stands up.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Brooke says.

"Wasn't sure if I'd be able to hear those words from you today." Lucas admits.

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "I'm sorry I've been -"

"Spending a lot of time with Nathan?" Lucas asks, interrupting.

"Nathan has nothing to do with this." Brooke replies.

"With what?" Lucas asks. "Why you texted me here?"

"Yeah." Brooke replies.

"Why _are _we here, anyway?" Lucas asks.

"To talk." Brooke replies. "I've actually been doing a lot of thinking -"

"OK, Brooke." Lucas interrupts. "Lets cut out the obvious. I know you've been doing a lot of thinking these past three weeks. That's usually what one does when they request a break in the first place. So, what have you decided? Do you still love me, or don't you?"

"I'll _always _love you, Lucas." Brooke says, tearfully.

"But?" Lucas asks.

"But I can't do _this _anymore." Brooke replies.

"What is _this _exactly?" Lucas asks.

"All last year," Brooke begins. "Maybe even for the last two years, I tried to be the right girl for you. But the truth is, I'm not. I never was, and I never will be."

"Because of Peyton." Lucas states, looking away. "And the feelings that only you can see I apparently have for her."

"I'm the only one who needs to see it in this case." Brooke says.

"_Damn it_, Brooke!" Lucas raises his voice, frustrated. "I'm used to you bailing out of this relationship because of Peyton, that's nothing new. But one thing I _won't _let you do anymore is put everything on me - and act like _I'm _the reason why it never works out between us. Because I'm not the reason, Brooke. _You _are. You and your paranoid delusions of what you always think is in my heart. Funny how you can never see what's _actually _in my heart - or rather _who _is."

"I truly trust you believe that, Luke." Brooke says. "You never have easily admitted your feelings for Peyton. Delusional or not, that's how I feel. And I can't be with someone who I'm constantly thinking has another girl in his heart. I'm sorry, Lucas. I really am."

Brooke takes off his engagement ring from her finger, opens up his hand, and places the ring in his palm. Brooke closes his hand, making a fist, with the ring inside.

"Brooke," Lucas begins.

Brooke turns and looks at him.

"You never had to try." Lucas says.

Brooke cries, wiping her tears, and walks off the court.

**Cut To:**

Myrtle Beach, SC; Peyton and Skills walk along the beach, toward the ocean.

"It's such a gorgeous day." Peyton says. "You picked a good time to come."

"Well," Skills begins. "I can't take all of the credit. I didn't choose for Valentine's Day to be on the fourteenth."

Peyton laughs, hitting Skills on the arm.

"Well, as something you do deserve all the credit for," Peyton begins. "I absolutely love the hotel room you picked out. Such a beautiful balcony, overlooking the beach and the ocean, and a hot tub right in the room for us. This is the best Valentine's Day _ever_, baby."

"Well," Skills begins. "Then I'm gonna have a tough time topping this next year."

"It's the best one _so far_." Peyton says.

"Hopefully," Skills begins. "You'll say that every year."

"Are you up for the challenge?" Peyton asks.

Peyton smiles, grabbing Skills' hand as the ocean water pours onto their bare feet.

**Cut To:**

Motel room; Brooke walks in the door - crying -, as Nathan walks out of the bathroom. Brooke hugs Nathan suddenly.

"Aw, Brooke." Nathan says, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm guessing it didn't go well with Lucas."

"I broke up with him - for good." Brooke admits. "I did a lot of thinking about it, and I feel it was for the best."

"You broke up with Lucas?" Nathan asks. "So, you aren't together anymore?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"Why are you crying?" Nathan asks. "I mean, this is what you want, right?"

"Yeah, but I mean," Brooke begins. "It is Lucas Scott, after all."

"I got to go." Nathan says.

"What?" Brooke asks, sadly. "You can't. We're suppose to spend today together - and now I really don't want to be alone. Please, Nate, stay. For me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Brooke." Nathan says. "But I can't stay - I'm sorry. I -" Nathan stops. "Uh, Cooper called. I have to go to Florida."

"Take me with you." Brooke says. "Please. Peyton is with Skills at Myrtle Beach today. And obviously I can't be around Lucas, which means I can't be around Haley or Olivia, either. Let me come."

Nathan sighs.

"Please?" Brooke asks, as she looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"Lets go." Nathan says, giving in.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Haley and Olivia are sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Lucas walks in.

"Oh, no." Olivia says, looking at Lucas' face. "I'm afraid to ask how it went with Brooke."

"She broke up with me." Lucas replies. "I mean, _broke up_." Lucas reaches in his pocket and take out the ring. "As in gave-me-back-my-engagement-ring kind of break-up."

"What?" Haley asks.

"Aw, Luke." Olivia says. "I'm sorry. Come sit."

Lucas sits in between them on the couch. Haley and Olivia look at him, sensing he's about to talk.

"I really thought this would pass." Lucas admits. "That she just needed a simple break to realize how much I'm in love with _her _- and not Peyton. I was wrong."

"I can't believe she'd do this." Haley says. "After everything you guys have been through the last two years. I mean, you were the only person she told when she had cancer; she made out with you after you proposed to Peyton. And I know how crazy in love with you she was. And, what, she breaks it off just like that, after she finally got to be with you. I'm sorry too, Luke."

"Thanks, you guys." Lucas says. "I don't have much luck with marriages, do I? I either can't make it to the altar, or I divorce the woman after eight months."

Haley and Olivia rubs Lucas' arm.

**Cut To:**

**Close-Up of Television Screen: **_Friends _is on.

Chandler and Ross are arm-wrestling.

"No way!" Chandler says. "If anything you've gotta let me win! My wife thinks I'm a wimp!"

"Hey," Ross begins. "At least you have a wife! I-I keep getting divorces and knockin' people up! And I'm dressed as doody.

"You're Spudnik." Chandler replies.

"Come on, who are we kidding?" Ross asks. "I'm doody."

**(Screen turns black/shuts off)**

**/End of Close-Up.**

Motel room; the maid is sitting on the bed, watching the television. There's a vacuum and maid's cart next to her.

"Oh," The maid says to herself, chuckling. "That Chandler cracks me up." She stands up. "Too bad that show ended."

The maid turns on the vacuum.

**Cut To:**

Car; Nathan's driving, Brooke is sitting in the passenger's seat.

"So," Nathan begins. "How are you really doing?"

"I don't know." Brooke replies. "I guess I was so sure I was going to end up with Lucas, you know?"

"Life rarely turns out the way we expect it to, Brooke." Nathan tells her. "You just sorta have to roll with what life gives you - or in this case, what you make of your life."

"It was hard." Brooke admits. "And I miss him already, but I know deep down he loves Peyton - and he always will. I guess I thought him and I finally got passed that, but Peyton will always be his true love. I realized I was never that girl for him, not in the way Peyton is."

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Nathan says. "I know you'll find someone else, though, eventually."

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "I'm sure he's right around the corner."

Nathan nods, as he turns the car left at the intersection.

**Cut To:**

Graveyard; Susie and Michael walk up to Greg's grave.

"Is this the surprise?" Michael asks.

"No." Susie replies. "It's just, since we've been together for a few weeks, I thought it would be nice to visit."

"So," Michael begins. "I don't know how this happened, Greg. It just did. I mean no disrespect to you, man. I know you're not angry, though. I know you only what to see both of us happy. Anyway, I love you, bro. The last month and a half I've missed you so much. Some days I can't take it. I wish the police caught the guy who did this - but they haven't. It's a scary thought to think a cold-blooded murderer is running loose out there somewhere still."

Michael looks down, as Susie has tears running down from her eyes.

"Hey." Susie says quietly. "It's still hard to believe that you're gone, baby. The last month and a half hasn't felt real, to be honest. It's like I'm doing the same things I used to do, going to the same school, walking down the same halls, yet it doesn't feel like me or my life at all."

Michael rests his hand on Susie's back for comfort. Susie smiles, looking over at him.

"I miss you, Greg." Susie says. "I wish you were still with us."

"Rest in peace, man." Michael says. "I'll be right next to you in sixty or seventy years."

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT EVENING ---**

Miami, FL; Brooke and Nathan walk up to the front door of Sam's apartment. Nathan rings the door bell. Cooper answers the door.

"Nathan and, uh, Brooke," Cooper says surprised. "What are you doing here -"

"Uh," Nathan begins, interrupting. "So late? Sorry, we hit some traffic on the way. _Your call _today seemed pretty urgent. What's up, man?"

"Oh, yeah, uh," Cooper begins. "It's sort of a private matter. Could I talk to you outside alone?"

"As long as _I _can go in and get a drink." Brooke says.

"Sure." Cooper replies. "Nice seeing you again, by the way, Brooke."

"You too, Hot Coop." Brooke winks at him, walking passed him into the apartment.

Cooper and Nathan chuckle. Cooper steps outside with Nathan, closing the door behind him.

"So," Cooper begins. "It's great seeing you, Nate, but what the hell is going on?"

"It's a long story." Nathan replies.

"Yeah, well," Cooper begins. "You didn't drive a long drive for nothing."

"OK." Nathan says. "Three weeks ago, Brooke took a break from Lucas and since we've been spending a lot of time together. Well, today she officially broke up with him. Well the problem is, she's the girl, you know, that I'm in love with. When I found out she and Lucas were no longer together, I felt, I guess, uncomfortable - not to mention it felt wrong - being along with her."

"So," Cooper begins. "Then why did you bring her here with you?"

"I told her you called me and needed me to come here." Nathan says. "Well, she guilt-tripped me into letting her come along and I couldn't say no to her."

"Because you _love _her." Cooper chuckles.

"This isn't funny, man." Nathan says.

"It is a little." Cooper admits. "No, OK, seriously. It's awesome that you're here, Nate. I've been missing you. We all gotta go out tonight; get some drinks, and I know of a few nice clubs we can go to."

"I'm almost a divorced man with feelings for my brother's ex." Nathan reminds him. "I'm in no position to be going to clubs and hitting on girls."

"Who said anything about hitting on girls?" Cooper asks. "At least now we know where your mind's at. But seriously - that position is ex_actly _the right position to hit on girls in the club."

**Cut To:**

Sam's apartment; kitchen. Brooke is sipping some lemonade, as Sam walks in the room.

"I don't recognize you." Sam says. "You must be one of Cooper's."

"Huh?" Brooke asks. "One of Cooper's - _Oh my God_!"

"Sam," Cooper begins, walking into the kitchen, with Nathan behind him. "I see you've met Brooke Davis. She's my little nephew's friend - Nathan."

"Nice to meet you, Nathan." Sam says, as he shakes Nathan's hand. "Uh, sorry, Brooke. I just -"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Brooke says.

"So, Coop," Sam begins. "You didn't say anything about them coming. Did you know -"

"Uh, yeah." Cooper replies. "I had a, an um, problem I had to talk to Nathan about."

"Oh, uh - oh. OK." Sam shrugs. "Everything OK now, Coop?"

"Yeah, it's all good." Cooper replies. "So I was just telling Nathan about the clubs you showed me. Told him we gotta take him out tonight."

"Hell yeah." Sam says. "And, hey, you can bring your friend here. How about it, Brooke? You down?"

"Oh, um," Brooke begins. "I'm not really in the mood to go clubbing tonight."

"What?" Sam asks. "You got something against having fun and dancing to good music with cute guys all around you?"

"Uh, Sam." Nathan says. "She actually just broke up with her boyfriend. Actually, her fiancé."

"Oh." Sam says. "Sorry to hear that, Brooke. Even more reason why you can't stay here alone. Take it from someone who has had many failed relationships, the worst thing you can do is isolate yourself from people. Tell her, Coop man."

"He's actually right." Cooper admits. "But it's your call, Brooke. You do what you want."

"It might be kind of fun, Brooke." Nathan says. "Even if just to get out and get some fresh air. They're right - you shouldn't stay alone right now. Besides, weren't you the one who was just begging me not to leave you alone?"

Brooke looks tempted.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; Inside room 36. Taylor is on the bed making out with a man. She suddenly stops and sits up.

"I should really be going, babe." Taylor says. "I should check on Haley."

"Oh, come on." The man says. "You said she has her friends there for her right now. Come on. You can't leave _now_."

"Sorry." Taylor smiles, as she stands up, slipping on her flip flops.

The man sighs and sits up, putting on his shirt.

"Have you at least told her about us yet?" The man asks.

"No." Taylor replies quietly.

"Tay," The man begins. "It's been weeks since we came here. What's taking you so long?"

"I understand you're upset, and you have every right to be." Taylor says. "But considering what Haley just went through, I can't tell her yet. It'll crush her, and upset her."

"Babe," The man begins. "I don't care if you tell her about the baby. She's your sister - that's none of my business. What _is _my business is wondering why you haven't told Haley about _us _yet. It's like you're ashamed of this marriage, or something."

"You know that's not true." Taylor says. "I love you. I couldn't be more happy about being Mrs. Ken Arnold."

"Then what's the problem?" Ken asks.

"My whole life," Taylor begins. "She's been the more responsible, mature one. She's been the sister that my parents were always proud of. Haley's my baby sister, but my whole life I've always looked up to her. I don't have any regrets about us, but I know as soon as I tell her she's going to be disappointed in me. And right now, I don't have the heart to upset or disappoint her."

"Didn't you tell me she got married in high school to some guy, _and _pregnant?" Ken asks. "That doesn't seem too responsible and mature to me."

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; living room. Haley is sitting on a rug in front of her fireplace. A fire is lit inside. There's a bottle of champange with a half-filled glass sitting beside her, and a pile of pictures, clothes, etc. She picks up and throws and picture of Nathan into the fire. A moment later, a sock is tossed over her head, and lands in the fire.

"Told ya I'd help you burn Nathan's stuff." Lucas says, standing behind her, as he sits down on the rug with her.

"Hey." Haley smiles.

"How are you holding up, Hales?" Lucas asks.

"_I've _had some time to heal." Haley says. "I should be asking you that. How are you, Luke?"

"Well," Lucas begins. "Last Valentine's Day I lost Anna, and this Valentine's Day I lost Brooke. I'm not liking the obvious pattern."

"Aw, Luke." Haley says, rubbing his leg. "I know things seem hard for us now, but things will get better for us. They have to."

"You know, it's funny." Lucas says. "It was always us against the world, remember? That is, until our junior year of high school, when you started dating Nathan, and _I _started the very regrettable love triangle of the decade. But now, it's like it's us against the world again."

"Yeah." Haley replies. "They can have their world."

Haley takes a sip out of her wine glass, as Lucas takes a drink out of the bottle.

"How did we become so broken, anyway?" Lucas asks. "And coincidentally at the same time, too."

"We fell in love." Haley replies. "And somewhere along the way the people we loved forgot to love us back."

Haley and Lucas look at each other, as they drink some more of the wine.

**Cut To:**

Myrtle beach, SC; Balcony. Peyton and Skills are sipping wine, sitting down together, looking out onto the view.

"Did you enjoy Valentine's Day?" Skills asks.

"Baby," Peyton begins. "I'd enjoy anything as long as you're right there with me."

Skills smiles, taking ahold of Peyton's hand.

"Besides," Peyton begins. "Valentine's Day isn't quite over yet, anyway."

"Well," Skills begins. "It will be over in a few hours."

"A lot can happen in a few hours." Peyton replies. "_A lot_."

"Not _that _much." Skills says.

**Cut To:**

Miami, FL; Nightclub. Brooke is sitting at the bar with a drink. A random young guy approaches her.

"Can I buy ya another?" The guy asks.

"Sure," Brooke begins/accepts. "But you should know I just broke up with my fiancé today. I have quite a lot of baggage."

"Better make that one last then." The guy says. "Later."

He walks away into the crowd. Over at across the club, Cooper stands near the men's restroom. Sam walks out.

"_You _were in there?" Cooper asks. "What were you doing? It's been occupied for, like, twenty minutes."

"I could give you a number if you want." Sam says, jokingly.

Cooper looks him in the eye, and smells his breath.

"How many of you had?" Cooper asks. "You might want to slow down, dude."

"Bathroom's free." Sam says, walking away.

Cooper goes into the bathroom. Sam walks across the club, to Brooke's position at the bar.

"Hey." Sam says, leaning against the bar. "Come on, it's a club. You should be dancing."

"No, thanks." Brooke says. "My fiancé, he was really someone special. I don't feel like having fun right now."

"Oh, come on, gorgeous." Sam says. "You're _hot_. Come have some fun with me."

Sam takes ahold of Brooke's arm.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asks, looking at his hand grabbing onto her arm.

Nathan walks over to Brooke and Sam.

"What's going on here?" Nathan asks.

Sam lets go of her.

"I was just trying to get your friend to have some fun." Sam says. "She looks depressed."

"You were _hitting _on me." Brooke says. "And you _know _I just broke up with my fiancé."

"Alright, man." Nathan says. "I think you should back off."

"Suit yourselves." Sam says, walking away.

"You OK, Brooke?" Nathan asks, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, of course." Brooke replies. "He's just really drunk, that's all."

"Well," Nathan begins. "I'll let you have some time to yourself."

"Wait," Brooke begins, grabbing Nathan's arm to stop him. "Stay with me, k?"

"Yeah?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "It seems like every guy in here is hitting on me. It's nice to hang out with a guy who actually isn't interested in me."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill, NC; Inside a house. Jake, Jenny, and Nikki are in an empty room filled with boxes. Jenny is sitting on one of the boxes browsing through a cell phone magazine. Jake and Nikki are eating pizza which is sitting on another box.

"Find a phone you like yet, Jen?" Nikki asks.

"I have it narrowed down to three." Jenny replies.

"Remember," Jake begins. "Has to be less than $150. Want some more pizza?"

"No, thanks." Jenny replies.

"How about you?" Jake asks Nikki.

"I think I will." Nikki replies.

Jake picks up a slice, and feeds it to Nikki.

**Cut To:**

Mountain top; Michael and Susie walk up to the top, with trees surrounding them. They have hiking back packs on and Michael drops a folded-up tent to the ground.

"It's nice," Michael begins. "But not exactly what I thought girls like to do on Valentine's Day: Hike and get dirty."

"Don't tell me what you forgot this place is." Susie says. "Sophomore year - you, me, and Greg came up here and spent the night."

"Yeah." Michael says. "During the short period we were going out."

"We were standing in this very spot, looking over at the wonderful view," Susie begins. "When you told me how happy you were I chose you."

Michael smiles.

"This is a great surprise." Michael says. "Thanks, Susie."

Susie turns toward him and gives him a kiss on the lips. They both smile, as Michael puts his arms around her and kisses back.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Taylor walks in the front door and proceeds into the living room. As soon as she walks into the room, she sees Lucas and Haley laying down under covers together, sleeping. Lucas has his shirt off, with his arm around Haley. Haley is curled up by Lucas. Taylor looks surprised, and walks out of the room.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	63. The Truth

**Season 7. Chapter 7.19 (63). 'The Truth.'**

Miami, FL.; Sam's apartment. Cooper is watching T.V., as Nathan enters from the back door from outside wearing board shorts and is soaking wet.

"Hey, yo!" Cooper says. "You're getting the floor all wet."

"It's a beach house, man." Nathan replies.

"So," Cooper begins. "How was the surf?"

"Awesome." Nathan replies. "God, I love it here. The beach never gets old."

"Now you know why I moved here." Cooper tells him.

"I thought it was because of Rachel?" Nathan asks.

"Shut up, man." Cooper says.

Sam walks down the stairs.

"Out surfing again, huh, Nate?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "I was just telling Cooper how much fun it is."

"It does get kinda old after awhile." Sam says. "But never do the beach honeys."

Cooper and Nathan laugh. Suddenly, a man wearing blue jeans, a nice, button down shirt, flip flops, and black shades, enters.

"Hey!" The man says enthusiastically.

"_Dean_?" Sam says. "About time you showed up, man."

"So, you guys friends or something?" Nathan asks.

"Nathan," Sam begins. "I'd like you to meet my younger brother – Dean."

Nathan shakes Dean's hand.

"Nice to meet you, man." Nathan says.

"And you know Cooper already." Sam adds.

Cooper stands up and shakes Dean's hand.

"The Dean _I _knew was still in high school," Cooper begins. "And was trying to get rid of his acne the night before prom."

Dean laughs.

"So I grew up." Dean replies. "It has been a decade. So, you guys all room mates?"

"Sam and I are." Cooper replies. "Nate's my nephew. He's visiting from North Carolina."

"So, you're from N.C., huh?" Dean asks. "Sorry, dude."

"So where do you live, man?" Nathan asks.

"L.A." Dean replies.

"Dean here is a music producer." Sam says.

"Wow." Nathan chuckles. "You wouldn't happen to know Haley James, would you?"

"Dude," Dean begins. "You're joking, right? _I wish_."

"You've heard of her?" Nathan asks.

"Hell yeah." Dean replies. "Dude, I was at her first show, when she was playing with _The Wrecklers _and Michelle Branch. I was really disappointed when she stopped. You're a fan, too?"

"Actually, I used to be married to her." Nathan says. "I knew her before she became, uh, famous, apparently."

"God," Dean begins. "I would _love _to meet Haley James."

"I think we could arrange that." Cooper replies.

**END OF TEASER.**

Downtown, Tree Hill; Outside of Brooke's store. Brooke is standing on top of a latter as she hangs a banner up above her store sign. The banner reads, "_Going out of Business SALE__**.**_" Brooke looks at it, and then looks down at an empty sidewalk.

"Not like anyone's gonna notice." Brooke says to herself.

**Cut To:**

Bar; Owen is standing behind the bar while he sips a soda can. The bar only has two patrons in it, sitting down drinking and watching a sports game. Rachel walks inside.

"Got the day shift today?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah." Owen replies. "Except I'm here during the day to work. You're here during the day to..."

"Not drink." Rachel interrupts. "I came to see you."

"It's a nice surprise." Owen says.

"Aw, what the hell?" Rachel asks. "I'll take a Blue Moon."

"Coming up, Red." Owen says.

Rachel sits down.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; Gym office. Skills is sitting at the desk, doing paperwork. Michael walks to the door and knocks.

"Come in, boy." Skills says.

Michael opens the door, walks in, and closes it behind him.

"Hey, Coach." Michael says.

"Hey." Skills says. "What can I do for you?"

"Just wondering if Nathan's going to be at practice today?" Michael asks.

"No, sorry." Skills shakes his head. "He's still in Florida."

"Did he move there or something?" Michael asks.

"Not as far as I know," Skills begins. "But I don't think he enjoys being in Tree Hill anymore."

"Alright." Michael says. "It's just we're in post-season and all. Nathan deserves to be a part of it. Apart of our winnings."

"I know." Skills nods.

Michael sighs, and turns to the door.

"Mike," Skills begins, Michael turns back around. "I'm proud of you."

"Proud of me?" Michael asks, chuckles. "For what?"

"I know how hard this year has been for you." Skills says. "I just wanted to let you know, I think you're a really strong guy. And you made the right choice in staying on the team."

"Thanks." Michael says. "But I don't feel strong. Or deserving, really."

"Why would you say that?" Skills asks.

"Just for kissing Susie when I was with Olivia." Michael admits. "I'm really disappointed in myself for doing that to her."

"We've all been in a position like that." Skills says. "Don't beat yourself up too much over it. You're a good man. Don't forget it."

"Thanks, Coach." Michael nods.

Michael walks out the door.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; bedroom. Lucas is buttoning his shirt. Olivia walks in.

"Going to work?" Olivia asks.

"Going to Florida." Lucas replies.

"I'm guessing you're not going for the warm, sunny beaches and the crystal clear, blue oceans." Olivia says.

"It's been two weeks." Lucas says. "Somebody's got to go get him."

"And this wouldn't have anything to do with you just wanting to get out of Tree Hill?" Olivia asks.

"It's about wanting to bring our brother home." Lucas replies. "I know him. I know he's been down there drinking like a fish with his uncle and his uncle's friend."

"Just in case it's a little about the other thing," Olivia begins. "For whatever reason, she doesn't want to be with you anymore - and you need to start accepting that."

"What do you think I've been doing for two weeks?" Lucas asks. "I'm trying."

"As someone who has been dumped," Olivia begins. "The sooner you realize it's over the sooner you can move on."

Lucas picks up his keys.

"I gotta go." Lucas says.

"I could come with you if you want." Olivia offers. "We could talk more in the car. Besides, if you're right about what Nathan's doing down there then I kinda failed my pledge to keep him away from the booze."

"Thanks," Lucas begins. "But this is more of a brother thing. I'll call you later."

Lucas exits.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; classroom. Susie is sitting at her desk, as she looks over at the door. She sees Greg standing there in the door entrance. She smiles brightly. as the bell is heard ringing. Susie blinks and looks at the door again, and now Michael is walking into the door entrance, where she had seen Greg.

"You OK?" Michael asks. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Um," Susie begins. "Just spacing out."

"Alright." Michael replies.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Haley walks in from the front door, holding onto her purse. She walks into the kitchen and puts down her purse. Then she enters the living room, catching glimpse of the fireplace.

**Flashback. Two weeks prior:**

Lucas' house; Lucas is sitting at his desk, typing on his laptop. Haley enters.

"Hey." Haley says. "Whatcha doing?"

"Commenting back to Anna." Lucas replies. "She gave me an update on how her freshmen year is going."

"Cool." Haley replies. "How's she doing, anyway?"

"She's doing good." Lucas replies. "She's thinking about majoring in massage therapy."

"Awesome." Haley says. "Tell her I said hi."

Lucas nods and then a silence falls upon them.

"So..." Haley says.

"Some night last night, huh?" Lucas asks. "Oh, come on. Someone had to mention it."

"Yeah." Haley replies. "That's actually why I came over."

"Look," Lucas begins. "I know I was really good last night, but I just don't think I'm ready for another relationship so soon."

Lucas chuckles.

"Oh, shut up." Haley tells him. "I just wanted to tell you how much it meant to me. I know we've both been going through a rough time lately, and well, I can't think of a better person to help me through it all than my bestie. Thanks, Luke."

"Thank you, too, Hales." Lucas says. "I love how we're such strong _besties _that not even sex can confuse that."

"Well," Haley begins. "If we were a couple we'd be the slowest moving couple ever. I mean, first we kiss and then two and a half years later we sleep together."

Lucas laughs.

"I do think we should keep this between us, though." Haley admits. "Not that we have anything to be ashamed of or anything, I know. We are both single and we have been best friends forever. We just happened to be there for each other in our time of need. It's our business, no one else's. Besides, I certainly don't owe anything to Nathan, and you, being the dumpee, don't owe anything to Brooke, either."

"I agree." Lucas says. "It's in the vault."

Haley smiles, as she stands behind Lucas looking at the screen to his laptop.

"Oh, my God." Haley says. "You totally changed your profile to that new 2.0 style. Oh, and ew. That's a picture of you that shouldn't be on your default."

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Haley is staring at the fireplace, then looks down at her cell phone in her hands, as she grinds her teeth.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; Room 37. Taylor is putting on lipstick, looking in the bathroom mirror. She sees Ken's reflection in the mirror, as he walks toward her and puts his arms around her waist.

"You're looking hot today." Ken tells her. "Turn around so I can kiss you."

"I just put lipstick on - sorry." Taylor says.

"I don't mind." Ken admits.

"So what," Taylor begins. "Are you like secretly a cross-dresser now?"

Ken chuckles.

"And besides," Taylor begins. "_I _mind. You'll mess it all up, and I won't be hot anymore."

Ken kisses the front of Taylor's neck from behind. Taylor smiles.

"Looks like I've found a loop hole." Ken says.

"I was hoping you would." Taylor admits.

Taylor turns around.

"So," Taylor begins. "How would you like to visit and meet my sister today?"

"Are you serious?" Ken asks.

"Totally." Taylor replies. "Unless of course you've changed your mind and don't want to expose our marriage to the world."

"Not at all." Ken says. "I just want to make sure you're really ready."

"I am." Taylor says. "I'm even going to tell her about the baby, but _that _I'm doing without you."

"K." Ken replies. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Taylor replies. "But I think you owe me for this - say a romantic dinner?"

"I owe you for being honest with your sister about us?" Ken asks.

"OK, you're right." Taylor admits. "It does sound twisted now that I heard it outloud."

"But how about a romantic dinner, anyway?" Ken asks. "Just because."

"Deal." Taylor replies/accepts, as she gives him a kiss. "Now go shave and put on some nicer clothes. I don't want my sister thinking I married a bum."

Ken laughs.

**Cut To:**

Bar; Rachel and Owen are talking, as Rachel finishes off a beer.

"Another?" Rachel asks. "You pick. Surprise me."

"Alright." Owen says, as he takes an empty glass and fills it with water, then places it in front of Rachel.

"Funny." Rachel says. "Now give me my real surprise."

"That's it." Owen tells her. "I'm cutting you off."

"As the bartender or the boyfriend?" Rachel asks.

"Well," Owen begins. "Since I'm standing behind the bar I'm gonna have to go with as the bartender. But the boyfriend is the concerned me."

"I'm just enjoying myself." Rachel says.

Owen gives her a look.

"OK," Rachel begins. "So it's been a little depressing where I'm staying lately, but I'm fine - honestly."

"OK." Owen replies. "I'm still cutting you off, though."

Owen starts to wipe the counters.

"So," Rachel begins. "What do you want to do after your shift?"

"Probably just go back to my place." Owen replies. "Get some rest."

"Well," Rachel begins. "I'm down with your place, but I don't know how much rest you'll be getting."

"And right there is why I cut you off." Owen tells her.

"Aren't you attracted to me?" Rachel asks. "I mean, I thought for sure Valentine's Day would be the night for us, but nothing happened."

"I thought you said you had a great time that night?" Owen asks.

"I did." Rachel replies. "I had a _great _time. It's just that we've been spending a lot of time together lately and I want to feel close to you - in _every_ way."

"Rachel," Owen begins. "I like you too, and I do want to feel close to you. But for right now, the ways I _do_ is enough for me."

"Taking it slow." Rachel says. "Well, I guess there's a first time for everything. Besides. I guess I should be happy that you don't just want to get in my pants."

Owen smiles.

"Let me make a round and get refills." Owen says. "Feel free to change the channel."

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; Gymnasium. Michael is practicing his free-throw shots. He sets his stance and shoots the ball up toward the net. The ball goes inside and drops down. As it falls, a fade-in Greg appears under the net.

"You always were best with your free-throws." Greg says.

"Greg -" Michael says, surprised. "It's so good to see you again. I've missed you so much these last two months."

"You too, little brother." Greg says. "I'm proud of you, you know. For not quitting and finishing the rest of the season."

"I didn't want to at first," Michael begins. "But everyone made me realize it's what you would have wanted."

"They were right." Greg says. "And I'm also proud of you for taking such good care of Susie since I've been gone."

"I'm glad you're not mad about that." Michael admits.

"Why would I be?" Greg asks.

"For one," Michael begins. "Because she used to be your girlfriend. And because we said we would never fall back into the love triangle trap."

"We haven't fallen back into that." Greg tells him. "Can't have a love _triangle _with only two people."

Greg smirks.

"Yeah, but -" Michael begins.

"Look," Greg begins. "It's not like you and Susie are out of the blue or anything. You guys have dated before. And I know I've been gone for a few months, but isn't it like a ritual in Tree Hill to break-up and get back together later?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Michael chuckles. "But isn't it funny our feelings came back to the surface right after you died?"

Greg shrugs.

"Doesn't matter." Greg replies. "As long as you both are truly happy together, that's all that matters."

"What took you so long to visit, anyway?" Michael asks.

"I wanted to give you some time and space to grieve alone." Greg admits.

"You know," Michael begins. "I can't tell you how much it makes me happy to see you again."

"I miss you, too." Greg says. "And remember, I'm always watching over you."

"Could you maybe close your eyes when I'm in the bathroom?" Michael asks.

Greg laughs. The gymnasium doors open, as Greg fades away. Michael looks over at Susie by the door, then back to underneath the net, and notices Greg is gone now.

"You wanna put down the ball and come eat with me?" Susie asks.

"Yeah, sure." Michael says. "Hey, Susie. Remember I told you earlier you looked like you just saw a ghost?"

Susie nods.

"Was it Greg?" Michael asks.

"How did you know?" Susie asks.

"I just saw him, too." Michael admits.

"I guess we miss him a lot, huh?" Susie asks.

"More than that." Michael replies.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Kitchen. Haley and Taylor are talking.

"More than you getting married in Vegas and not telling anyone?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." Taylor replies.

"Well, what is it?" Haley asks.

"I was pregnant." Taylor says. "And I had an abortion."

"_You what_?" Haley asks.

"Haley," Taylor begins. "I know how hurt you must be about this, especially since what you just went through and all, but -"

"You bet I'm hurt," Haley begins. "But not nearly as much as I'm angry with you. And FYI, my anger doesn't just stem from the fact I had a miscarriage. I'm angry because of your apparent total lack of value for life."

"Ken and I aren't ready to be parents." Taylor tells her.

"Then why the hell are you having unprotected sex for?" Haley asks.

"We just -" Taylor begins.

"You both were horny as hell one night and were too lazy to drive to the drug store, right?" Haley asks.

"Are you telling me you never forgot to use protection?" Taylor asks. "I mean, come on, you can't tell me either of you _planned _to be parents before your high school graduation."

Haley is taken aback in realization.

"Besides, Haley," Taylor begins. "This was _my _pregnancy and _my _decision to end it. You have no right to lecture me like this, especially since the last time I checked _I _was the older sister."

"Then start acting like it, Tay!" Haley says.

"Why?" Taylor asks. "You do enough of that for the both of us."

"Look," Haley begins. "If you and Ken didn't want the baby, _fine_. But to end the baby's life? Tay, do you know how many other possible options you had at your finger tips, besides deciding to terminate the pregnancy? Like say, adoption? Do you know how many couples _try _to get pregnant and can't? Do you know one of my best friends was adopted? And to think, if her birth mom was as selfish as you I wouldn't have had such a wonderful person in my life for the last eight years."

"I get it." Taylor says.

"Do you?" Haley asks. "You could have given the baby to _me_, Tay. You know, your sister who just lost her baby, and _not _by choice?"

"I'm so sorry, Haley, how that happened to you." Taylor apologizes. "You don't know how hard it was to tell you all of this. I've been putting it off for weeks because I was so scared. I knew you'd be disappointed in me, and that's why I put off telling you."

"Where is Ken staying now?" Haley asks.

"Tree Hill Lodge Motel." Taylor replies.

"_Great_." Haley replies. "You can go move in with him there, because you're sure as hell not staying here anymore. Go have all the sex and abortions you want."

"Hales -" Taylor begins.

Haley walks out/exits. Taylor starts crying, and as she bites her nails, her hand shakes.

**Cut To:**

Miami, FL.; Sam's walks up to the front door/porch and sees a bunch of beer bottles sitting lined up on the ledge. Lucas rings the door bell, and moments later Cooper answers.

"Hey, Luke." Cooper says. "What's up? I assume you're here for Nathan."

"Is he here?" Lucas asks.

"Asleep." Cooper replies. "We all kinda had a long night last night. Or rather for the past two weeks."

"You know he was an alcoholic, Coop." Lucas says. "What are you thinking, man?"

"Aw, come on." Cooper says. "I've been keeping an eye on him - not letting him drink too much."

"Right," Lucas begins. "So all those beer bottles on the porch aren't his?"

"You wanna come in?" Cooper asks. "I'll try to get him up."

Lucas walks inside.

**Cut To:**

Inside Sam's apartment; Lucas and Cooper are standing in the kitchen, talking. Nathan enters the kitchen wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

"Alright," Nathan begins. "I'm up. What's so important, Luke?"

"How long are you planning on staying here, Nathan?" Lucas asks. "You have a life in Tree Hill, two sons, a job - a brother and sister."

"I'll let you two talk." Cooper says. "Excuse me."

Cooper exits.

"Well?" Lucas asks.

"I wasn't even planning on staying this long." Nathan says. "But there's just some things in Tree Hill that I can't face right now."

"Nate," Lucas begins. "I know losing the baby was hard - trust me -, but you can't run away from your problems. You also can't bury yourself in booze, hoping it will all go away."

"Oh," Nathan begins. "Here he is. Here's Saint Lucas coming to save the day again. Haven't seen this side of you for awhile, Luke."

"What's your problem?" Lucas asks. "Are you still drunk or something? Because from what I can see, the last two weeks have been a giant hangover for you."

"You know," Nathan begins. "If you knew the truth, you wouldn't _want_ me back in Tree Hill."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lucas asks, confused.

"Nevermind." Nathan says.

Lucas sighs, as his cell phone rings. It says, "_Haley calling..._" He answers it.

"Hi." Lucas says. "OK - what's up? _What_? Are you _sure_? OK, um, well I'm out of town right now. Florida. I'll talk to you when I get back, OK? OK - stay calm, Hales."

Lucas hangs up. Nathan looks at him.

"What did she say?" Nathan asks.

**Cut To:**

Clothes Over Bro's store; Brooke is behind the cash register, ringing up a customer's order.

"You picked out some really nice outfits." Brooke says.

"Thanks for making them." The customer says.

Brooke smiles.

"So," The customer begins. "You're really closing down?"

"Unfortunately," Brooke begins, nodding. "Not everyone in Tree Hill is like you. I could use the distraction too from my personal life."

"That doesn't sound good." The customer says.

"I broke up with my fiancé a couple weeks ago." Brooke admits. "We were going to get married this June. We sorta have a long history together."

Customer looks sympathetic.

"Anyway," Brooke begis. "Your total comes to $300.58."

"Debit, please." The customer says, handing Brooke her debit card.

"Type in your code, please." Brooke says, after she swipes the card.

The customer presses in her code. The receipt prints and Brooke hands it to the customer.

"Listen, Brooke," The customer begins. "You look young, right? You still have a whole lot of time to settle down with somebody. You're an attractive, successful business woman. You're next boyfriend is, I'm sure, right around the corner."

"Thank you." Brooke says. "That's sweet."

"So," The customer begins. "When are you officially closing down?"

"Whenever all of this stuff is gone," Brooke begins. "So tell all of your friends and family to come in."

Customer smiles and laughs.

"Will do." Customer says. "Take care."

The customer grabs her bag and turns around, walking out of the store. Brooke folds her arms and leans against the counter, watching the customer leave.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; Outside on the "senior lawn." Michael and Susie are sitting on the lawn, with their books opened in front of them.

"How's studying going?" Michael asks.

"Pretty boring. You?" Susie asks.

"Blows." Michael replies.

"I have an idea," Susie begins. "On how we can make it more fun."

"How?" Michael asks.

"Like this, silly." Susie says.

Susie moves her head slowly toward Michael's and kisses him. Michael kisses her back, and puts his hand onto her cheek, with his eyes closed. As he does, Susie smiles and opens her eyes a little, seeing Michael's body and Greg's face instead of Michael's. Susie stops kissing Michael.

"Uh..." Susie says.

"What?" Michael asks, confused.

Now Susie see Michael's face, and not Greg's.

"Um," Susie begins. "Maybe we should get back to studying. I heard the next exam is going to be brutal."

"What are you talking about?" Michael asks, as he starts to kiss Susie again.

As he does, he sees Olivia's face on Susie's body, and moves his head back.

"Whoa." Michael says, surprised. "Yeah, lets hit the books."

Susie and Michael, awkwardly, put their books onto their laps and begin reading.

**Cut To:**

Miami, FL.; On the beach. Lucas, Nathan, Cooper, Sam, and Dean, are standing on one side of a volleyball net, as they are all shirtless wearing board shorts. Cooper is holding the volleyball.

"So," Cooper begins. "Teams?"

"How about brothers versus brothers?" Dean asks. "With one of the teams with a plus one. Cooper."

"Alright." Cooper says. "I'll be on your guy's team." Cooper looks at Nate and Luke. "Sorry, guys."

"It's cool." Lucas says. "But I say Nathan and I get to find one girl to be on our team - to make things equal."

"If you just want it to be equal," Cooper begins. "Then why not find another guy? _That _would truly make it equal."

"Come on, man." Nathan buds in. "Us having a girl on our team will give _you _guys the advantage."

"He's right." Dean chimes in.

"I'm down for that." Sam adds.

"Alright, fine." Cooper says. "But I get her for the 'after-party.'"

"What after-party?" Lucas asks.

"The celebration for when _my _team wins." Cooper says.

"_Oh_, big talk." Lucas says.

"Hey, Luke and I are single too, man." Nathan reminds him.

"Are you gonna go find another player or what?" Sam asks.

"We'll be right back." Lucas says. "You chumps should get in some practice while you're waiting for us." Lucas smirks.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam says. "Just go already."

Lucas and Nathan turn around and start walking away.

"So," Lucas begins. "Listen, man. I know I sorta dodged your question earlier -"

"About what Haley said on the phone?" Nathan asks. "I noticed."

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "And, well, I didn't know how to tell you before, but I realize I have to, anyway."

"What's going on, Luke?" Nathan asks.

"Haley says she's pregnant." Lucas admits.

"What?" Nathan asks. "Wait, how can that be? We haven't -" Nathan stops, in realization. "She found someone else already, didn't she?"

"Uh, no." Lucas replies. "I mean, I don't think so. I'm sure it was just a one-night thing."

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "Because that so sounds like Haley."

"I don't know." Lucas says.

"Do you know who it is?" Nathan asks. "Is it Chris? Is he back in town?"

"It's not Chris." Lucas replies.

"Then who could it be?" Nathan asks. "I guess it's some other guy that we don't know."

"Actually," Lucas begins. "I know who it is, Nate."

"Well, who then?" Nathan asks.

"It's me." Lucas replies. "I'm the other guy."

"_What_?" Nathan asks.

"Haley and I -" Lucas begins. "We have both been a wreck lately for different reasons - you know that. We don't want to be together or anything like that, but we are best friends. That night we just needed to be with someone close, who we care about and completely trust."

Nathan is silent for a moment, then punches Lucas, out of anger, in the face. Lucas holds his jaw, bending over a little, then looks up at Nathan.

"That's great, Nate." Lucas says. "And for being honest."

"Who are you kidding?" Nathan asks. "You only told me you slept with her because she just called you and said she's pregnant."

"Nathan, I -" Lucas begins.

"After how mad you got at me," Nathan begins. "And rightfully so, for not telling you about Peyton and Skills - and now you have sex with my wife?"

"_Ex-wife_!" Lucas reminds him. "Remember? You left her, and while she was carrying_ your_ baby, which is why she needed her best friend that night in the first place."

"Still," Nathan begins. "Friends, and especially _brothers_, aren't suppose to fool around with each others exes."

"She's my best friend," Lucas begins. "And she was hurting. Now neither of us planned it, but we were both very vulnerable that night. It just happened, Nate. Now I'm sorry that I kept this from you, but after you left her like you did, do you really think you have the right to be so mad now? Did you really have the right to punch me?"

"Exes should be off-limits to brothers." Nathan repeats. "I would give you the same courtesy if I ever was in a similar situation."

"I'm sorry." Lucas apologizes. "I truly am. But why do you care so much, when you just left Haley for some hypothetical woman that you want and may never meet?"

Lucas turns to keep on walking.

"I _have_ met her." Nathan says.

"So Haley was right then." Lucas says. "You did leave her so you could be with this other woman."

"But nothing has even happened with this other woman." Nathan says. "And nothing can happen, either."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asks.

Nathan pauses, taking a deep breath.

"It's Brooke, Luke." Nathan admits. "The other woman is Brooke. I'm still in love with her."

"How long?" Lucas asks.

"I suppose I never stopped being in love with her, since we broke up." Nathan says. "But Greg's death is what brought those feelings back to the surface. I realized Brooke is the only girl that I let in and open up to. She's the only girl that can break down the brick walls that I put up with Haley. I think somewhere along the way Haley stopped being that person for me."

"Does Brooke know?" Lucas asks. "Is that why she broke up with me?"

"No." Nathan says. "She had---_has_ no idea. I wasn't going to tell her, Luke---come on. Not when you were engaged to her --- and not now, either."

"Why not?" Lucas asks. "We aren't together anymore."

"I wouldn't do that to you." Nathan says. "I know how much you love her. It just wouldn't feel right to."

"Nathan, I really appreciate that," Lucas begins. "But you deserve to be happy, too. So does Brooke. If you at all think Brooke still feels the same way about you, then I say you should tell her. In fact, you _have _to tell her."

"Luke," Nathan begins. "Are you suffering from heat stroke?"

"I'm serious." Lucas says. "You're right, I do love Brooke. I love her so much that all I want is for her to be happy. And if you think you'll be able to make her happy and she'll be able to make you happy, then I say I can't think of two more deserving people to be able to feel that happiness together. Tell her, Nate."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asks.

"Absolutely." Lucas replies.

"OK." Nathan says. "I mean, if you're really OK with this -"

"I'm more than OK with it." Lucas says. "You have my total support."

"OK." Nathan nods. "Looks like you're getting me out of Miami, after all."

"Wait." Lucas says. "You can't go _now_. We have a game to get to."

"I gotta." Nathan says. "I'll see you back in Tree Hill, man. Thanks, Luke."

Nathan and Lucas hug. Nathan turns around and walks away.

"_Nate_," Lucas begins. "_Don't make me have to find **two** girls for our team!_"

**Cut To:**

TRIC; Peyton's office. Peyton is sitting down, listening to music. Haley enters.

"Hey, goldielocks." Haley smiles.

"Hey." Peyton says. "You know, Skills calls me that. So it's a little odd hearing it from you."

"Sorry." Haley laughs.

"So, how are you doing, Hales?" Peyton asks.

"How come whenever someone asks me how I'm doing now," Haley begins. "I can always hear the sympathy in their voice?"

"Aw. OK," Peyton begins. "Rephrasing that. What brings you by, Hales?"

"Better." Haley says. "And my _sister_. I found out today that she got married in Vegas and had an abortion. I don't know when either occured."

Peyton looks shocked.

"You didn't ask?" Peyton asks.

"No." Haley replies. "I was too busy yelling at her, and, um, kicking her out."

"_Haley_." Peyton says.

"I know, I -" Haley begins. "Do you think I overreacted? I mean, the marriage thing is her business. Sure I think it's a huge mistake, but it's hers and _only _hers to make. But hearing that she _chose _to lose a child is heart-breaking for me, especially after knowing you and I have both gone through miscarriages, and it wasn't our choice."

"Plus," Peyton begins. "It's sad too when you think at all the other possible choices she had. Speaking of a child of adoption, I love the people who adopted me. It's better than the alternative."

"That's what I told her." Haley says.

"You didn't overreact, Hales." Peyton assures her.

"She basically told me I was bossy and had no right to act like the older sister." Haley adds.

"I may not know what it's like to grow up with siblings," Peyton begins. "But I hear sibling rivalry is tough. She probably sees how responsible and mature you are and she's jealous of that kind of life. I bet she looks up to you, Hales."

"She did say she was afraid of disappointing me." Haley says. "But what's there to be jealous about? I lost my baby, and my husband left me for probably a younger girl."

"For a younger girl?" Peyton asks. "He's not fifty, going through a mid-life crisis, and chasing after twenty year olds."

"Uh," Haley begins. "I meant high school-aged. He _is _a Scott, after all."

Peyton laughs.

"So," Haley begins. "Should I let Taylor move back in with me, or -"

"Only you can decide that." Peyton replies. "She's _your _sister."

**Cut To:**

Miami, FL.; Cooper, Sam, and Dean are playing volleyball on their own. Cooper is on a team of his own. Dean vollies the ball to Cooper's side, Sam hits it back over to him, and the ball lands in the sand as Cooper couldn't reach it in time.

"Time out." Cooper says. "Where's Lucas and Nathan with that girl? This isn't a fair game."

"Who knows." Sam says.

"Let me find two girls to be on my team." Cooper says, as he looks over the beach. "Oh, right there." Cooper points. "Those two in bikinis. Man, are they hot. They gotta be, what, twenty?"

"For your sake," Sam begins. "Hopefully they're at least twenty-one. Otherwise you'll have a tough time getting them in the bar tonight."

"Dude," Dean begins. "Let me have them, OK? I mean, aren't you like thirty-five?"

"Bro," Cooper begins. "I'm going through a mid-life crisis. Men going through a mid-life crisis are suppose to hit on girls a lot younger than them."

"Mid-life crisis?" Dean asks. "Don't you have to be, like, fifty for that?"

"Dude," Cooper begins. "I'm a retired race car driver, I broke up with my model wife because I was afraid of committing, and I moved to Miami, Florida to hang out with my old college buddy. What would you call it?"

"You have a point." Dean replies. "OK, fine. Go get them."

"I'll get you a girl your age tonight." Cooper says. "Promise."

Cooper walks away, toward the two girls in bikinis. Sam and Dean look at each other.

"Think he'll strike out?" Dean asks.

"Well," Sam begins. "Twenty-one year old girls think thirty-five year old men are old geezers. Probably so."

Dean laughs. Lucas walks back over to Dean and Sam.

"Where have you been?" Sam asks. "Where's Nathan?"

"More importantly," Dean begins. "Where's the girl?"

"It's a long story," Lucas begins. "But he's on his way back to Tree Hill."

Lucas walks closer to them.

"Whoa, dude." Dean says. "What happened to your face?"

"Nathan punched me." Lucas replies.

Dean and Sam look at him confusingly.

"Like I said," Lucas begins. "It's a long story. Where's Coop?"

Sam points to Cooper, talking to the two girls.

"Ah, makes sense." Lucas says.

**Cut To:**

_Clothes Over Bro's _store; Brooke looks around at a half-empty store.

"I'm done for the day." Brooke tells herself.

Brooke grabs her purse and keys, and turns around the "We're open" sign to show "We're closed" instead. She exits the door and locks up. A person walks toward Brooke, seeing the closed sign.

"Oh, no." The person says. "Closed already? I wanted to take a look around."

"Sorry." Brooke apologizes. "We open at ten a.m. tomorrow, though."

Brooke walks away.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; Skill's office. Skills is writing plays on the chalkboard, sitting down, Michael walks in the door, and knocks on the opened door to get Skills' attention.

"Twice in one day." Skills says. "I'm one popular coach."

"Yeah." Michael laughs. "Well, I mean, Nathan isn't here, so..."

"What can I do for you, Michael?" Skills asks.

"It's about Susie." Michael admits. "I'm starting to think we're not really in love with each other."

"OK." Skills says. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters," Michael begins. "When I kissed her today, I imagined that I was kissing Olivia. It just happened. And it wasn't the first time, either."

"Oh. Wow." Skills comments. "Maybe you just have unfinished feelings for Olivia then?"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Michael says. "Thinking back on everything, I chose Susie over Olivia when she kissed me and said she still loves me - right after we had lost Greg. And I even tried to get Olivia back, but she turned me down, and that's when Susie and I got together."

"And you think getting back with Susie," Skills begins. "Was more about missing Greg, then your actual feelings for _Susie?"_

"Yeah." Michael replies. "Yeah, I do. And I'm getting the feeling lately that she's been uncomfortable kissing me, too. I mean, now if we were in love with each other, why would there be any discomfort? We've known each other for over two years. We've _dated _before."

"You gotta tell her how you feel." Skills says. "Who knows, she may be feeling the same way and talking to someone about it right now - just like you are. Besides, if you both are feeling awkward about kissing, chances are you two are feeling the same way."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High; Haley's class room. Haley walks inside holding a folder with papers inside. She goes to sit down at her desk, opening the folder. Susie walks in.

"I'm glad I caught you here." Susie says. "I need to talk to you."

"Pull up a chair." Haley smiles.

Haley pushes one of the chairs/desks closer to Haley's desk. Susie sits down.

"Michael?" Haley asks.

"What?" Susie asks.

"You want to talk about Michael, don't you?" Haley asks.

"How did you know?" Susie

"You do remember our past conversations in this room, don't you?" Haley asks.

"Oh, yeah." Susie replies. "Anyway, I'm starting to think my feelings for Michael have changed - or maybe they're not and I'm just realizing now I'm not in love with him, after all."

"Why?" Haley asks.

"Well," Susie begins. "It's like, Greg and I were incredibly happy, and then he died. And at first I didn't think about it - I just cried all day. And Michael was there and I started to have feelings for him again. And then that was great. But now whenever I kiss Michael I unintentionally imagine I'm kissing Greg."

"It's perfectly normal to 'see' someone after they die," Haley begins. "Especially if you were in love with them. But the fact that you're imagining kissing Greg, instead of Michael, might be a real indicator of why you're actually with Michael now."

"What do you mean?" Susie asks.

"Maybe you've only been with Michael to miss Greg less." Haley says. "Because Michael is now the closest person you have in your life that reminds you of Greg."

"I guess that makes sense." Susie says. "God, I was so sure I wanted Michael, but all I can think about is how much I miss Greg and that I want to kiss him again."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Haley tells her. "Michael is a really good friend of yours; you've known him for awhile, even had a short romance with him before."

"He's one of my best friends." Susie agress.

"And sometimes," Haley begins. "It's very easy to confuse what kind of feelings you have for a best friend of the opposite sex - whether they're romantic or platonic -, especially when you're in a state of vulnerability like you are."

Susie nods.

"By the way," Susie begins. "I'm really going to miss these conversations of ours. You're a really insightful teacher - and _friend_."

Haley smiles.

"Well," Haley begins. "You could always flunk all of your classes, repeat your senior year next year, and transfer to Tree Hill High."

"Hmm, let me think about that." Susie says. "_No_."

Haley and Susie laugh.

"But," Susie begins. "I would love to keep in touch."

"You better." Haley says.

Susie nods.

"Well," Susie begins. "I guess I should go break-up with Michael now."

"Good luck." Haley replies.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; Skills' office. Michael is sitting down talking to Skills.

"Well," Michael begins. "I guess I should go break-up with Susie now."

Skills nods. Michael stands up.

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT EVENING ---**

In a car; Ken is driving, as Taylor sits in the passenger's seat.

"Penny for your thoughts, babe." Ken says.

"What?" Taylor asks, snapping out of her daze.

"You've been quiet the whole ride so far." Ken says. "Your sister, right?"

Taylor nods.

"She was so angry with me." Taylor says. "I've never seen her so mad."

Ken puts his right hand on Taylor's leg and rubs it, as he drives with his left hand.

"Well," Ken begins. "Like you said, she's going through a lot right now. She did have a lot of news told to her in a short period. Once the shock wears off, I'm sure she'll give you a call."

"What if she doesn't?" Taylor asks. "What if she _never _forgives me?"

Ken sighs, not knowing how to answer.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Nathan approaches the front door and knocks. Moments later, Haley answers.

"Nathan," Haley says surprised. "Uh, hi."

"Is Jamie home?" Nathan asks.

"He's spending the night over Zack's house." Haley replies.

"Can we talk inside?" Nathan asks.

"Sure, OK." Haley nods.

Nathan enters. Haley closes the door.

"So, how have you been?" Nathan asks.

"Nathan," Haley begins. "Lets cut the whole small talk thing and get to the point of this visit."

"Uh, OK." Nathan says. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that you were right - and that I'm sorry for lying."

"Right about what?" Haley asks.

"OK," Nathan begins. "But first let me just say that this is not the reason I broke up with you - I really do think it needed to happen regardless."

"Like I said before," Haley begins. "Lets get to the point of this conversation."

"I _am _in love with another woman." Nathan admits.

"Well, can't say I'm too surprised." Haley says.

"There's more, Haley." Nathan says. "It's Brooke."

"Oh, my God." Haley says. "Of course. How did I not think of her before?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Nathan apologizes. "I just didn't want you to tell Brooke, because her and Lucas were engaged, and I thought you might."

"So, what, now that she broke up with Lucas -" Haley begins.

"I told Lucas earlier today." Nathan interrupts. "He's the one who encouraged me to tell Brooke..._tonight_."

"_Lucas _encouraged this?" Haley asks.

"I was surprised, too." Nathan says.

"I wouldn't." Haley says. "I mean, I'm not saying that because -" Haley stops. "I really wouldn't tell her if I were you, Nathan. Brooke is still emotional from her break-up with Lucas. Nathan, if you really love Brooke and want her to return those feelings, then please wait on this."

"That does make sense." Nathan admits.

"Please, Nathan." Haley repeats. "_Wait_."

Nathan thinks.

**Cut To:**

River court; Michael is sitting on the bleachers, as he looks out onto the basketball court. Susie approaches the court.

"I've been looking for you." Susie says, as she sits next to him. "Tried your house - you weren't there. Tried the gymnasium - still no you. So, here I am...the outside version of the gymnasium."

Michael nods, looking down at his folded hands.

"Been looking for you, too." Michael says. "Tried your house, and then came here to think."

"Think about what?" Susie asks.

"God, this is -" Michael begins. "This is hard, Susie."

Susie looks over at him looking down.

"Michael -" Susie begins. "I talked to Haley about us, and Greg."

"You did?" Michael asks.

Susie nods.

"I talked to Skills about us," Michael begins. "And Olivia."

"Michael -" Susie begins.

"Susie -" Michael begins, at practically the same time as Susie.

They look at each other and chuckle.

"I think we should just be friends." Michael and Susie say, in unison, at the same time.

They both smile.

"You do?" Michael asks.

"You do, too?" Susie asks him.

"This is such a relief." Michael says. "I was so scared -"

"Me too." Susie says. "I just think -"

"Suse," Michael begins. "Don't worry. No explanation necessary. We're in agreement."

"I do love you, you know." Susie tells him.

"And I love you, too." Michael says. "We're just not _in_ love with each other, like we thought."

"Yeah." Susie nods. "So, what are you going to do about Olivia?"

"Go see her, I guess." Michael shrugs. "Not like it'll do anything, though."

"Just explain it to her." Susie says. "Maybe she'll understand. Maybe it's not too late for you two."

"I hope not." Michael says. "I'll see you later, k?"

Michael begins to stand up, as he gives Susie a kiss on the cheek.

"K." Susie says. "Good luck."

Michael jumps off the bleachers, and walks away.

"...like it's too late for me and Greg." Susie says to herself, looking down.

**Cut To:**

Owen's apartment; Owen is laying on his couch, watching a movie. Someone knocks on his door from the other side. Owen looks up, then stands up and answers the door. It's Rachel.

"Rachel." Owen says surprised. "I thought we said we were going to spend the night apart?"

"No," Rachel begins. "We said we were not going to have sex. I brought some food." Rachel holds up a bag. "I thought maybe we could have a picnic...an _indoor _picnic, and talk, and, you know - _kiss _a bit."

"OK, Rachel," Owen begins. "This is all really sweet, but I thought you got the hint earlier today."

"Uh," Rachel begins. "Apparently I didn't."

"It's just," Owen begins. "We met, and I was instantly attracted to you and liked you, and next thing I knew we were this intense..._really _intense couple, or whatever we are."

"What -" Rachel begins, confusingly." What are you saying?"

"I'm not ready for this...for _this_." Owen admits. "I'm sorry. We're just going too fast and I'm going to have to slam on the breaks and say get out...for now."

"Oh." Rachel says. "Um, I'm sorry if I've been overwhelming. I apologize. I guess I just really like you a lot."

"I know." Owen nods. "And I like you, too. It's just it's too much too soon. I'm sorry, k?"

"Well," Rachel beigns. "I'll let you get back to your movie. Bye."

Rachel turns around and walks away. Owen sighs, and closes the door. In the apartment hall way, near the elevator, Rachel presses the 'down' button, and then takes out and unwraps a cheese burger.

"Gonna have to schedule another surgery soon." Rachel says to herself.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; second level, outside. Cooper, Dean, and Sam walk along the second level, and stop when they get in front of room 37.

"Here it is." Sam says. "We'll spend the night here, and then head back."

"Where did Lucas go, anyway?" Dean asks.

"He said he had something to do." Cooper replies, shrugging.

Sam, Dean, and Cooper walk inside the motel room.

"Not bad." Dean says, looking around.

"So, little brother," Sam begins. "What did you think of your role mode, Haley James?"

"Oh, yeah." Cooper says. "Do tell, man."

"What do I think of her?" Dean asks. "God, she is just as hot as I remember - _hotter_, in fact. And I've never had a conversation with her before - she is incredibly nice and down-to-earth. God, I would _love _to go on a date with Haley James."

"Well," Sam begins. "I _do _hear she's single now."

"Hmm," Cooper begins. "I think we could arrange that."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; outside. Michael walks up to the door and knocks. Olivia answers.

"Hi." Michael says. "Is Lucas here?"

"Um, no." Olivia says. "He said he had to go do something. He didn't tell me what. I can leave a message for him -"

"Actually," Michael begins. "I came to see you."

"Oh?" Olivia asks.

"OK, uh," Michael begins nervously. "I'm just going to say it. Susie and I broke up tonight - it was a pretty mutual decision, and for me, that decision had a lot to do with you."

"What are you saying, Michael?" Olivia asks.

"I'm still in love with you, Ollie." Michael tells her. "Everything with Susie, like the kiss, was a mistake."

Olivia looks speechless.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house; outside.

**Close-up: **Of the front door and a man's hand, which knocks on the door twice.

The door opens and Brooke looks at the person.

"Hey." Brooke smiles.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	64. The Grand Gestures

**Promo for 7.21/7.22:**

**IT'S THAT TIME AGAIN...**

**THE FINAL TWO CHAPTERS OF THE SEASON!**

**AFTER SEVEN YEARS OF LUCAS AND PEYTON ANGST, THEIR DREAMS MAY FINALLY COME TRUE.**

"Mr. Scott, say hello to your beautiful baby..."

--

"Sometimes I have this dream that we're back in that hospital room like last year, and I'm in labor. And every single time I give birth to a beautiful baby."

"It's just a dream, right?"

**I DON'T KNOW. WILL IT BE?**

Peyton, laying on a hospital gurney, is being pushed by a doctor.

"...what if something goes wrong?"

"I can't have two misscarriages."

**AND COULD BETRAYAL STRIKE AGAIN?**

Peyton is laying in a hospital bed, as Lucas is sitting next to her, closely. Lucas looks into Peyton's eyes, as Peyton looks back into his.

"I love you so much, Peyton."

"...I love you too, Lucas."

--

"Lucas and Peyton's wrath has struck more than once."

**Next Promo:**

**NATHAN MAKES A STARTLING DECISION...**

"You could get seriously hurt doing this, Nathan! _Shot _even!"

"I don't care! I'm gonna find out who murdered Greg, even if it's the last thing I do."

**AND TAYLOR IS BACK!**

Haley is standing in her opened doorway, as Taylor, with tears in her eyes, stands in front of Haley.

**...BUT WITH MORE BAD NEWS?**

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

**AND BROOKE MAY HAVE TO FACE SOME OF HER SKELETONS SOON...**

Brooke opens Lucas' back door in his bedroom, as Lucas walks up behind her, and a woman is standing in front of them outside.

**AND FINALLY, THE BIGGEST. SURPRISE. YET.**

Skills has his hand on his front door's knob - inside - as he begins to open it.

**WHO COULD BE LOOKING FOR SKILLS?**

**_---ALL OF THIS COMING SOON!---_**

**_...BUT FIRST, CHAPTER 7.20..._**

**______________________________________________________**

**Season 7. Chapter 7.20 (64). 'The Grand Gestures.'**

Haley's house; kitchen. Rachel is putting shoes on Nathan Jr.'s feet, as he sits on the counter top.

"Today is gonna be so much fun." Rachel says.

Jr. smiles. Haley enters.

"What's that?" Haley asks.

"Oh," Rachel begins. "I'm taking Junior to a museum today."

"That _is _fun." Haley says.

"Besides," Rachel begins. "It's a good way to get my mind off of Owen and focus on the more important people in my life."

Rachel smiles at her son, obviously talking about him.

"Aw, thanks, Rach." Haley says sarcastically.

"But I liked Owen." Nathan Jr. says.

"But buddy," Rachel begins. "You've never even met him."

Junior shrugs.

"Kids say the darnedest things." Haley says.

Haley pours herself a cup of coffee. Rachel chuckles.

"So," Rachel begins. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm finally going back to work." Haley replies.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah." Haley nods. "Besides, I really miss my students. But first, I must drop Jamie off at his school."

"Oh," Rachel begins. "I can drop him off on the way to the museum for you."

"Oh, it's OK." Haley says. "Thanks, though. I'm just trying to return things back to normal around here. It seems like it's been one thing after another ever since Jamie's accident."

"Then doesn't that mean things _have _been normal around here?" Rachel asks/chuckles.

Haley goes to the kitchen entrance, and faces the stairs.

"_Jamie_!" Haley shouts. "_Come on, we're gonna be late_!"

Haley turns toward Rachel.

"Enjoy him while he's still this age." Haley says. "Because when they get to be Jamie's age, they take forever to get ready."

**Cut To:**

Jake/Nikki's house; kitchen. Nikki puts a bag of chips into a paper bag and then folds it closed.

"_Jenny_," Nikki begins to shout. "_Your lunch is ready and the bus will be here any minute! Are you almost ready_?"

Jake walks into the kitchen.

"She's in the bathroom," Jake begins. "Doing something girly to her hair. You think she takes a long time to get ready _now_? Wait until she's a teenager."

"Why are you trying to scare me so early in the morning?" Nikki asks.

Jake smiles and gives her a kiss. Jenny walks in the kitchen.

"Aw, mom, dad." Jenny starts to complain. "What did I tell you about kissing while I am awake?"

"We did promise." Jake says to Nikki, jokingly.

"Mom," Jenny begins. "A paper bag lunch? It's my first day at this school - don't make me bring a lunch to school. Let me have money so I can buy my own lunch like normal kids."

"First she wants her own cell phone," Jake begins. "And now she wants her own lunch money."

"_Dad_." Jenny says.

"Oh, fine." Nikki says. "I can use _this _for my lunch."

Nikki reaches in her purse and gives Jenny a $5 bill.

"Honey," Nikki begins. "Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride, since it's your first day?"

"Oh my God, mom." Jenny says. "I have my own phone, my own lunch money - can I use my own ride to school, too?"

"Actually," Jake begins. "You have _our _cell phone, your _mother's _money, and you will be using the _school's _transportation."

"Oh, my God." Jenny says. "Whatever, Dad."

A honk is heard from outside.

"Bye!" Jenny says.

"Oh, honey." Jake says, picking up a phone from the counter. "Don't forget your new phone."

Jenny grabs it from him.

"Jeez, Dad." Jenny says. "You're just telling me _now_? What if I left without it? God."

Jenny exits.

"She's definitely not a late bloomer." Nikki says.

"You know," Jake begins. "I'm beginning to wonder why I ever fought you so hard for custody all those years."

Nikki laughs.

**END OF TEASER.**

TRIC; Lucas approaches Peyton's office and knocks on the opened door. Peyton looks up, as she sits at her desk. Lucas leans up against the door.

"You hear about my baby with Haley?" Lucas smirks.

**Flashback. Few days earlier:**

Haley's house; Lucas knocks on the front door. Haley answers. Lucas enters.

"Sorry it took so long for me to stop by." Lucas apologizes. "I just got back from Florida a little awhile ago."

"Luke -" Haley begins.

"Wait." Lucas interrupts. "Before you say anything, I have to tell you something."

"OK." Haley replies.

"You're my best friend, Hales." Lucas says. "And while I never thought I'd be having a baby with you, the truth is, I couldn't be happier about it. It might not be conventional, but the last thing this little group of ours have been over the years is _normal_. Now, I don't know _who _I'm going to end up with, but what I _do _know is I will always be there for you and our baby, no matter what. You'll always be able to count on me, Hales - with our baby, Jamie, and anything else."

"I know that, Lucas," Haley smiles. "And it's very sweet of you to tell me - even though it's obvious. I mean, you could never ditch your best friend, anyway."

Lucas smiles.

"But," Haley begins. "I'm _not _pregnant, after all. I took another pregnancy test and it came out negative. It was a false alarm, Luke."

Lucas looks relieved. Haley smiles.

"That is _so _awesome." Lucas says.

"I know, right?" Haley asks.

"You're my best friend, Hales," Lucas begins. "But it would be kind of weird to have a baby with you."

"It would be weird _because _you're my best friend." Haley says. "_Gross_."

"I'm glad to see things are back to normal with us." Lucas admits. "I love you too, Hales."

Haley laughs. Lucas and Haley hug.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

TRIC - Peyton's office. Lucas is leaning up against the door. Peyton is sitting at her desk.

"Huh?" Peyton asks confused. "No way. Where have I been?"

"With Skills." Lucas replies. "We actually sort of slept together on Valentine's Day. She had a false alarm a few days ago."

"You and Haley, huh?" Peyton asks, chuckling.

Lucas nods.

"That would be like _me_ sleeping with _Derek_." Peyton says, obviously irked. "Ew."

"Yeah." Lucas says. "Just the whole break-up and miscarriage thing got to us."

"I know how that is." Peyton says.

"So, speaking of," Lucas begins. "How ya feeling?"

"Fine." Peyton smiles.

"I gotta admit," Lucas begins. "Between what happened to you and Haley, I'm getting a little nervous about the next two months."

"Lightning never strikes twice in the same place, right?" Peyton asks.

"That's what I hear." Lucas replies. "Although we're not talking about weather, either."

"Everything's going to be fine, Luke." Peyton assures him. "Don't worry. Don't send that negative energy into my office, k?" Peyton winks.

"Sorry." Lucas laughs. "Well, I'll let you get back to work."

Lucas turns to exit.

"Thanks for coming by, Luke, and seeing me." Peyton tells him.

Lucas turns his head toward her direction.

"Sure." Lucas says, and exits.

**Cut To:**

Kids' Museum; Rachel walks in the museum, as Jr. holds her hand. Jr. looks around the museum in awe.

"What do you want to look at first, honey?" Rachel asks.

"The fire truck!" Jr. exclaims. "The fire truck!"

"OK." Rachel replies. "Just promise mommy you won't grow up to be one. That's a dangerous job."

"I will _ever_ grow up, mommy!" Junior says, incorrectly.

"You mean, you will _never _grow up." Rachel says, as she leads me toward the fire truck. "And that's my boy."

**Cut To:**

River court; Michael is laying down on the court looking up, with a ball next to him.

**Flashback. Few days earlier:**

Lucas' house; Michael is in the doorway talking to Olivia.

"I'm still in love with you, Ollie." Michael tells her. "Everything with Susie, like the kiss, was a mistake."

Olivia is speechless.

"This is where you're suppose to open your mouth and say something." Michael tells her.

"Like what?" Olivia asks.

"I don't know." Michael replies. "Um -"

"I love you, too?" Olivia asks.

"That would be one thing you could say." Michael says.

"Well, I did." Olivia says. "But then, see, you cheated on me with Susie."

"OK," Michael begins. "But, like I said, all of that was a mistake - and I'm sorry. And I only kissed Susie because I was so messed up because my brother died. And then you broke up with me, and then I was messed up, lonely, and confused. Then Susie said she still loves me and I got even more confused and - all of that was a mistake. But, see, I wanted you - I wanted to work everything out with you. And we could have if you never broke up with me."

"And I never would have if you never cheated on me." Olivia says.

"OK." Michael says. "Could we start over?"

"What's the point?" Olivia asks. "It's still not gonna get us anywhere."

"Can't you understand," Michael begins. "And realize how sorry I am? I wasn't myself then."

"Yeah, sure, I understand - as your friend." Olivia says. "But you're not here for my friendship, are you?"

"I -" Michael begins.

"It's over, Michael." Olivia tells him. "I've moved on - you should, too. I wish you the best."

Olivia closes the door.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

River court; Michael is laying on the court. As he opens his eyes and looks up, he sees Lucas looking down at him.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asks.

Michael sits up, turning around toward Lucas.

"I _was _relaxing." Michael replies.

"Ah, sorry." Lucas apologizes.

"Well, actually," Michael begins. "I don't know how relaxing it really was. I've been thinking of Olivia."

"Yeah." Lucas says. "She told me what happened the other night."

"Well," Michael begins. "I had it coming the way I treated her."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Lucas says. "I'd be a hypocrite if I said anything else."

"It's just - I really do love her." Michael admits. "And if I ever got another chance, I would show her that."

"Then show her." Lucas says. "Give yourself another chance to do just that. Show her that kissing Susie was really just about losing Greg."

"You're encouraging me to go after your baby sister," Michael begins. "Who I cheated on?"

"Well," Lucas begins. "I can tell you really love her, and that you're really sorry. Besides, I also know what it's like to do something you aren't proud of after someone so close to you dies."

Michael nods and listens.

"You know," Lucas begins. "I might have only known Olivia for seven months now, but I know she's a really forgiving person - when the person apologizing is truly sincere and sorry."

"She is." Michael agrees. "And you're right. I gotta make some sort of huge grand gesture to show her how much I want to be with her." Michael pauses. "Got any ideas?"

"Well," Lucas begins. "I _could _tell you about the grand gestures I made to girls I wanted back, but those grand gestures came from my heart. Just like your grand gesture to Olivia has to come from _your _heart."

Michael nods.

"You're right." Michael says. "Well, I guess I have some planning to do then."

Michael and Lucas stand up.

"Just say what's in your heart," Lucas begins. "And you won't go wrong."

Michael nods.

"Man," Michael begins. "I can't believe I almost gave up on her just like that, because of one failed attempt. You're right. If you love someone bad enough you should be willing to do whatever it takes to get them back and get them to trust you again. Thanks, Luke."

Lucas starts to think.

"Yeah, sure." Lucas replies. "I think I may have some planning to do today myself."

**Cut To:**

**Flashback. Few nights earlier:**

Brooke's house; Brooke opens her door.

"Hey." Brooke smiles.

"Can I come in?" Nathan asks.

"Oh, sure, of course." Brooke replies, stepping to the side.

Nathan enters. Brooke closes the door.

"So," Brooke begins. "I'm surprised you're back in Tree Hill."

"Well," Nathan begins. "I extended my Florida trip long enough."

"I was beginning to think you moved there." Brooke admits.

"Yeah." Nathan laughs.

"No, seriously." Brooke tells him. "I mean, Cooper moved there after breaking up with Rachel, because he couldn't stand to be in Tree Hill anymore. And when we went there, you had just broken up with Haley...so when you didn't come back with me I figured you maybe didn't like being in Tree Hill anymore."

"There are a lot of bad memories here for me." Nathan says. "But there's also a lot of good ones, too. I would be losing far too much by leaving this town."

"Well," Brooke begins. "I'm glad you're back. I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Brooke." Nathan says.

Brooke smiles.

"So," Brooke begins. "Did you just want to tell me you're back, or..."

"Oh yeah, no," Nathan begins. "There is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm listening." Brooke says.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; Susie is at her opened locker, holding an envelope. She opens it. The envelope is addressed from University of Sacremento.

**Close-Up: "**_Ms. Samson, it is our pleasure to inform you..."_

Susie smiles. She places the letter back into the envelope and places it in her locker. She pulls out another envelope addressed from University of North Carolina.

**Close-Up: **_"Dear Ms. Samson, it is our pleasure to inform you..."_

Susie places it back in the envelope and puts it back into her locker. She shuts her locker, and walks away.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High; Haley's classroom. Haley is sitting at her desk. Class is not in session yet. Cooper approaches her door.

"Class walk out on you?" Cooper asks, stepping into the room.

"Cooper," Haley begins. "Hey. Back from Florida, I see."

"Well," Cooper begins. "For now, at least. You busy?"

"Not at all." Haley replies. "I have no class, apparently."

"Remember that guy Dean I introduced you to?" Cooper asks. "The big fan of your music."

"Yeah." Haley replies. "He seemed nice. Why?"

"He would actually like to go out with you sometime," Cooper begins. "To discuss your music."

"What about my music?" Haley asks.

"I don't know." Cooper replies. "Accept the date and find out."

"Wait - _date_?" Haley asks. "Cooper, I'm not ready for -"

"I know." Cooper interrupts. "Too soon after Nathan. Your divorce probably isn't even finalized yet. But it's not gonna be like that at all. He just wants to get to know you. That's all."

"I don't know, Coop." Haley says.

"What else would you be doing, anyway?" Cooper asks.

"Oh, I don't know." Haley says. "Spend time with my son, get a start at grading papers, visit my friends?"

"OK, OK," Cooper begins. "So you proved you have a life. Still, just go with him tonight. It'll be good for you to spend time with another man who finds you attractive."

"He said that?" Haley asks.

Cooper nods.

"Well, then I really can't go." Haley says. "I wouldn't want to lead him on."

"Oh, come on, Haley." Cooper says.

"Oh, fine." Haley says. "Count me in. But I really don't know why you're in Tree Hill playing matchmaker when you could be in Miami being matched with beach girls."

"Come on," Cooper begins. "I still consider you family and I want to see you happy and getting over Nathan."

"Aw." Haley says, giving him a hug. "Thanks, Cooper."

"Besides," Cooper begins. "Dean dragged me and Sam here to meet you." Cooper smirks.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; Michael is sitting on a bench outside, as he writes inside his notebook. Susie walks up to him and sits down.

"Whatcha writing?" Susie asks.

"Um," Michael begins, as he closes it. "Nothing much. What's up?"

"What are you hiding from me?" Susie asks.

"It's really nothing." Michael replies.

"Come on." Susie says. "Why don't you want me to see?"

"I'm brainstorming ideas on grand gestures I can make for Olivia." Michael says.

"Trying to get her back?" Susie asks.

Michael nods.

"Well, good luck." Susie says. "I actually have something to tell you."

"You love me?" Michael asks.

"Very funny." Susie replies. "No. Um, I got into two colleges."

"That's _great_." Michael says. "Congratulations. Which ones?"

"UNC." Susie replies. "And...University of Sacramento."

Michael looks surprised.

"But that's in California." Michael says. "You applied there? Why?"

"Honestly," Susie begins. "I applied before Greg died. I did it on a whim. I was researching and they have a beautiful campus and a good program for what I want to major in. I didn't even think I was going to get in, but now that I have...I'm gonna take it."

"Wait, you already made up your mind about this?" Michael asks. "Is this about wanting to get away from me?"

"No, not at all." Susie says. "You're actually what I'm going to miss most about Tree Hill."

"Well, why are you going so far away?" Michael asks.

"I need a new start somewhere new." Susie admits. "Somewhere that I don't think of Greg everywhere I go...which means some place without you there."

"So this is about me." Michael says.

"No, it's not." Susie says. "It's not even about Greg, not totally. I just want to get out of this town, you know? Make a new way for myself. The part that_ is _about Greg is the part where I'm leaving April 1st."

"What are you talking about?" Michael asks. "That's in just a few weeks, and graduation isn't even until June."

"I won't be at graduation, Michael." Susie says. "I talked to my teachers already. They said since I'm an A and B student they'll let me take my finals early. I think the fact my boyfriend was shot this year made them realize why I don't want to wait another three months for graduation. I'll be getting a diploma still. I'll just miss out on wearing a cap and gown and getting to hold a rolled-up piece of paper."

"It's not about holding a fake diploma and putting on a ridiculous outfit." Michael tells her. "It's about celebrating with your friends that you made it through four years of tortorous high school. It's about officially closing that chapter of your life, and moving on to bigger and better things, like college."

"So I'll be moving onto college a little early." Susie says. "Look, lets not make a big deal about this. It's just graduation, and this isn't _Saved by the Bell_. I gotta go. Good luck on your grand gesture."

Susie walks away.

"Damn right." Michael says to himself. "Zack would've never skipped out on his graduation like this."

**Cut To:**

**Flashback. Few nights earlier:**

Brooke and Nathan are talking in her house.

"I'm listening." Brooke says.

"Well," Nathan begins. "I know you've been dealing with a lot ever since the break-up..."

"Yeah, I have." Brooke says. "But you have made it easier."

Nathan smiles.

"I have?" Nathan asks.

"Oh, yeah, definitely." Brooke replies. "Nathan, you're a really good friend and I'm really thankful that we have such a close friendship."

"Me too." Nathan nods.

"You remember Taylor caught us in that motel room," Brooke begins. "And she thought something was going on with us?"

"Yeah." Nathan replies.

"Well," Brooke begins. "It made me realize how lucky we are. I mean, Nathan, we dated for two years and we were engaged for one - then we broke up. And even what happened last year with us - but we were able to get passed all of that and be friends again. And for the last two years, we've been closer than ever."

"Yeah, we have." Nathan agrees.

"It just proves we were always destined to be really good friends." Brooke adds. "Oh, I'm sorry. What did you want to tell me?"

"I just wanted to tell you..." Nathan begins. "I wanted to let you know...I'm always here for you no matter what - anytime. As a friend."

"Thanks." Brooke smiles.

Brooke hugs Nathan.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

**Cut To:**

Kids' museum; Rachel is watching Junior play in the driver's seat of a police car. A man walks up to Rachel.

"He yours in the cop car?" The man asks.

"Yeah." Rachel replies. "His name's Nathan."

"That's mine getting into the back seat." The man says. "Liam. He's five."

"Nathan's eight teen months." Rachel says.

"Oh, no - right on the verge of the terrible twos." The man jokes. "I'm Andrew, by the way."

"Hi, Andrew." Rachel says. "I'm Rachel. Nice to meet you."

"So," Andrew begins. "Your husband around here somewhere...?"

"No, I'm not married." Rachel replies. "I mean, I was...married, but not to Nathan's father. But I'm divorced now. And Nathan's Father just broke up with his wife of seven years. Yeah, I'm just dating now. A bartender, actually. Well, we're kinda taking some space apart right now."

"Wow, uh," Andrew begins. "Sounds...complicated."

"Oh, it's -" Rachel begins.

A woman approaches Andrew, holding two drinks.

"Here's your soda, honey." The woman says. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Rachel." Andrew says. "That's her son - Nathan - in the driver's seat. Rachel, this is my wife - Erika."

Rachel looks a bit surprised.

"Nice to meet you, Erika." Rachel says.

"Same here, Rachel." Erika replies, as she looks in the back seat of the cop car. "Oh no, Liam, honey. Don't put your fingers in that."

"They're stuck, mom!" Liam shouts.

"Come give me a hand, babe." Erika says to Andrew. "Excuse us."

Erika and Andrew go over to the police car. Rachel watches as the couple help their son.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; kitchen. Olivia is studying on the table. Nathan enters.

"Hey." Nathan says. "What are you doing?"

"Studying for midterms." Olivia replies. "Something you should be doing, too."

"I'll get to it." Nathan says, grabbing a water out of the refrigerator. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm about to go crazy studying for all of this." Olivia admits.

"I was talking about more in the larger sense." Nathan says. "Have you heard from your mom lately? Been keeping in touch with her? How are you doing without Michael?"

"OK, uh," Olivia begins. "Are you a reporter or something?"

"No." Nathan laughs. "It's just all of this major stuff has happened in your life lately and I guess I feel like because I've been dealing with my own stuff I haven't had a chance to check-in with you much through all of it."

"Nathan," Olivia begins. "You divorced your wife, you're secretly in love with your brother's ex, and your ex-wife had a miscarriage. I think that's a tad bigger than what I've had going on. No one expects you to keep tabs on your little sister's life through every event."

"Yeah, but I should." Nathan says. "I'm your older brother, and I want to. I just do this thing whenever something goes wrong where I drown myself in booze and ignore everything and one around me. And I'm sorry for that."

"It's OK." Olivia says. "I understand. Oh, but about the pool of alcohol - while it sounds awesome -, could you maybe get out and dry off? Because I was suppose to be your lifeguard and keep you away from the booze, and I pretty much got an F minus."

"Actually," Nathan begins. "I plan on doing just that and very soon."

"Thanks, bro." Olivia says.

"Oh, no." Nathan says. "Is _that _back?"

Olivia gives him a look.

"Anyway," Nathan begins. "I'm gonna be there for you for now on, no matter what. And I know I wasn't a very active participant in the whole Save Olivia project when your mom was here - and I'm sorry for that. I'm really glad you decided to stay, in case I don't tell you enough."

"It wasn't even a decision." Olivia admits. "This is my home now. I love you and Lucas, and all of my friends, and..." Her voice somewhat trails off. "...Even this town. And as for the other stuff - do you remember when you told me, with siblings, the whole shoulder to lean on thing is implied? Well, I know you love me, I know you want me here, I know you're there for me, and I know you never intentionally isolate yourself. But you're really sweet for saying it. Just don't do it again...butthead."

"You know," Nathan begins. "I know I'm the older brother, but most of the time I feel like _you're _my older sister. I mean, you look after me, like with the booze, you make sure I study, (Nathan smirks) you're frequently the peacemaker between me and Lucas."

"That's what sisters are for." Olivia says. "Older or younger. Now go grab your books and sit your butt down in that chair."

**Cut To:**

The beach; Lucas is carrying wood, as he walks in the sand. He stops, and drops the wood into a pile of more wood in the sand. He walks away.

**Cut To:**

Downtown, Tree Hill; sidewalk. Brooke is sitting on a bench, drinking a smoothie. Skills approaches her.

"Hey, brunette girl." Skills says, sitting down next to her. "How's that smoothie?"

"Hey, Antwon." Brooke replies. "It's very berry-licious."

"You know," Skills begins. "You're the only person who doesn't call me Skills."

"Well," Brooke begins. "I have been told I'm one of a kind."

"Survey says," Skills begins. "Lucas Scott."

Brooke half-smiles, as she looks down, sipping her drink.

"Sorry," Skills begins. "I just watched the Family Feud this morning. It's like I'm unemployed."

"Actually," Brooke begins. "Shouldn't it be more like, '_Who is Lucas Scott?_'?"

"Sure," Skills begins. "If you're sixty or an extreme genius."

"Well, I may only be twenty-four," Brooke begins. "But I am quite the genius." She winks.

Skills laughs. Brooke checks her watch.

"I should be getting back to the store." Brooke says, starting to stand. "Open back up."

Skills grabs her arm.

"I think the owner will understand if you're five minutes late." Skills says.

Brooke smiles, and sits back down.

"Lucas told me why you broke up with him." Skills says. "I know how you feel. You and I are a lot alike - but not with physical appearance."

Brooke chuckles.

"Because," Skills begins. "I can be insecure in my relationship with Peyton, too. Lucas and Peyton's wrath has struck more than once. You know that better than anyone."

Brooke nods.

"But I also know," Skills begins. "If you always bail on Lucas, the guy who you love the most, then it's impossible to keep the guy you love. And in the end, you'll just jump from one relationship to the next."

"I haven't..._jumped_," Brooke begins. "From one relationship to the next."

"Oh, yeah?" Skills asks. "You and Nathan break up your engagement, and you suddenly start hanging around Lucas a lot. You make out with Lucas after he proposes to Peyton, and he chooses her, and then they get married. After the wedding, you're making out with Mouth and asking  
him to come and live in New York with you. Six months after that - ironically, after Lucas divorces Peyton, and starts dating Anna - you sleep with Jake Jagielski and date him for a few..._minutes_. Fast forward another two months, and you're telling Nathan - who also happens to be a Scott brother - that you're in love with him still. He chooses Haley when she returned, and another three months pass by. You sleep with Lucas Scott, when he happens to be single again. The common denominator in all of this. The one who you just had a year relationship with. The one who you clearly love the most."

"So," Brooke begins. "You're saying I jump from guy to guy when I can't have Lucas? And when I finally got Lucas, I let my insecurities get in the way?"

Skills nods.

"Not to mention," Skills begins. "After Nathan and Haley broke up after Lucas' fake proposal, and after Peyton went back to L.A., also breaking up with Lucas and Lucas being heart broken, you hook up with none other than Nathan - again, the _other_ Scott brother."

Brooke nods, looking down. Skills stands up.

"But what do I really know?" Skills asks. "I got kicked out of the _NBA_ for drug use, and I came this close to landing myself in jail for a year. Chin up, brunette girl."

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Jamie is sitting down watching cartoons. Rachel enters the kitchen, holding Junior, as Haley leans on the counter watching the TV from across the room.

"We're back." Rachel announces.

"Aw, how was it?" Haley asks.

"He had so much fun." Rachel replies. "He's gonna be a police officer when he grows up, aren't you?"

Haley laughs. Junior starts squirming in her arms, pointing to the TV.

"I wanna go watch!" Junior says.

"OK." Rachel says, putting him down. "Go watch cartoons with your brother."

Junior runs to Jamie.

"Hey, Nathan." Jamie says. "How was the museum?"

"Sh!" Junior says, putting his finger up to his mouth. "I'm trying to watch."

"Hey," Haley begins. "Next time I'll take Jamie with you guys. We haven't been there for awhile."

"I'll go on a weekend next time then." Rachel says.

Haley smiles, getting a drink.

"I sort of met someone at the museum." Rachel mentions.

"Like a date someone?" Haley asks.

"No." Rachel replies. "He's married."

"Yeah, don't get involved with that." Haley tells her.

"I figured out why I moved so fast with Owen." Rachel says.

"Why?" Haley asks.

"Because I miss having a husband, and a convention family." Rachel replies.

"Rach," Haley begins. "I don't think you, Cooper, Nathan, and Junior were _ever _a conventional family."

"I know." Rachel nods. "I realized that's what I want. But it's kind of hard when the father of your child has feelings for two other women, neither of which being you. And by you I mean me."

"But that's not what you want though, right?" Haley asks. "I mean, you don't have feelings for Nathan...do you?"

"No." Rachel replies. "Those feelings I have for Owen. Or at least I thought I did."

"Well," Haley begins. "Giving him space or not, you need to talk to him about this. And if it turns out your feelings for him aren't really about him, then you need to end it for good...before your relationship with him progresses anymore than it already has."

"Yeah, you're right." Rachel agrees. "Oh, you don't mind watching Junior, right? Who knows how long I'll be at Owen's."

"Actually," Haley begins. "Nathan's coming over and watching the boys. Um, I have somewhat of a date tonight."

"Wow," Rachel begins. "Haley has a date. With who?"

"Remember that guy Dean that Cooper brought over?" Haley asks. "Him. But it's really just a music thing - apparently, he's a fan."

"Go Hales." Rachel says. "Just don't forget the condoms."

"_Rachel_." Haley laughs.

"Haley and Dean sitting in a tree..." Rachel begins to sing.

"Oh my God." Haley says.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Rachel continues.

"Rachel!" Haley says.

"First comes love, then comes..." Rachel says. "OK. I'll stop."

Haley laughs.

"Have fun." Rachel says. "See ya!"

Rachel exits.

**Cut To:**

Susie's house; bedroom. Susie is putting some clothes into an opened suit case. Michael enters.

"Your mom let me in." Michael says.

"Just thought I'd get a jump on packing." Susie says.

"Susie," Michael begins. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to run away. You can finish senior year - there's still a lot to make it memorable. Prom, our class trip, graduation. And I'd love to see you at all of those."

"Senior year has already been memorable," Susie begins. "Which is why I want to leave now."

Michael sighs.

"I'm really not gonna be able to change your mind on this, am I?" Michael asks.

"Actually," Susie begins. "I knew you would be the only one who _could _change my mind. That's why I already bought a nonrefundable plane ticket for April 1st."

"Dorms don't open until August." Michael tells her. "What are you gonna do - be a street bum for a few months?"

"I already got online," Susie begins. "And found a few senior girls who live in Sacramento and are going to the same school in the Fall. They're moving into an apartment across from campus next month. They said I could stay there alone for a few days until they moved in."

"And your parents are OK with this?" Michael asks. "You moving away so early."

"They know how much I want and need to go." Susie replies.

"OK." Michael says. "I guess this is really happening then."

"I'm going to miss you so much, Michael." Susie tells him.

Susie gives him a kiss on the lips.

"I'll miss you too, Susie." Michael says in return.

"Well," Susie begins. "We still have two weeks together before I leave."

"Then these next two weeks," Michael begins. "Are gonna be jam-packed with Michael and Susie fun. It's going to be Michie-style fun."

"The fun can start right now." Susie says. "I have plenty of time to finish packing."

"Sure." Michael replies. "I have a few hours before my grand gesture to Olivia."

"So, you know what you're going to do to get her back?" Susie asks.

"Yep." Michael replies.

**--- THAT EVENING/NIGHT ---**

Carnival. Michael and Olivia walk through the gates.

"Yep," Michael begins. "This is it."

"What are we doing at the summer carnival?" Olivia asks. "And it's ironic it's called the _summer _carnival, yet it's March."

"They open this month for spring break." Michael says. "Come on, you're a college student."

"Yeah," Olivia begins. "And this college student is going to be working on her tan next week in Miami."

Michael chuckles.

"Look," Olivia begins. "I don't know what this is, but I'm gonna go back home and study. OK?"

"We're just hanging out, I swear." Michael says. "Come on. It's not a date. OK? Stay. We can go on the ferris wheel."

"God," Olivia begins. "OK, fine. But you're lucky, because I'm only staying since this is more fun than going crazy back home."

"I'll take it, _friend_." Michael says.

**Cut To:**

Park/creek; Dean and Haley are walking along a trail, as they approach a creek with stepping stones leading across.

"See?" Dean asks. "This hasn't been so bad, has it?"

"It's actually been kinda fun." Haley admits. "So, what now?"

"We cross the creek." Dean says.

"Uh, no." Haley says. "I may fall in, get wet - it won't be pretty."

"Come on, I'll help you." Dean promises. "Besides, there's a surprise for you on the other side."

"OK..." Haley says. "But if I start to fall, I'm grabbing onto you and taking you down with me."

Dean laughs, and hops onto the first stepping stone.

"You need help onto this one?" Dean asks.

"I think I got this one." Haley says, as she simply steps onto it with Dean, starting to grab onto him so she doesn't lose her balance.

"OK," Dean begins. "Now I'm going to go onto the next one, so you'll be on here by yourself."

"Well," Haley begins. "You'll still be close enough that I'll be able to grab your hand and bring you down with me."

Dean steps onto the next stepping stone. Haley starts to lose her balance, as Dean reaches out his hand to her. Haley grabs onto his hand.

"Jump." Dean tells her. "Toward me."

Haley jumps, and Dean pulls her onto the stone with him. They get their balance, and then both laugh.

**Cut To:**

Owen's apartment; Owen opens his door and a woman around his age is standing in front of him, with a young boy standing beside her.

"Hey, guys." Owen says. "Come in."

"Do you have _Playstation _hooked up?" The boy asks.

"Yeah." Owen laughs. "Go play, sport."

The boy runs inside. The woman walks in after him. Owen, as he is about to close the door, glances across the hall and sees Rachel in an opened-door elevator. He turns his head toward inside the apartment.

"_I'll be right in, guys._" Owen says.

Owen steps out, closing the door, and begins to run over to the elevator. Rachel quicky presses the "close" button, as Owen is about to stick his hand between the closing doors - they shut. Owen sighs, as he stands in front of the closed elevator.

**Cut To:**

Park/creek; Haley and Dean walk up a hill and when they get to the top they see a table set up with a dinner and table cloth underneath some trees.

"Aw." Haley says. "This is so sweet, Dean."

"I'm glad you like it." Dean says. "I thought we could enjoy some good food together, while I make a proposal to you."

Haley smiles, as they walk toward the table.

**Cut To:**

Carnival; Michael and Olivia are sitting next to each other on the ferris wheel, as they are currently on the top.

"You can see all of Tree Hill from up here, huh?" Michael asks.

"Well," Olivia begins. "It is a pretty small town."

"So..." Michael begins. "You remember when you first saw me?"

"Michael..." Olivia begins.

"I was playing a basketball game at Lakeside." Michael says.

"I told Lucas I thought you were really cute." Olivia says, going along.

"I never told you this before," Michael begins. "But I would look up into the stands and look at you. You were the prettiest girl in the room."

Michael starts to put his arm around her.

"I guess Susie wasn't at that game, was she?" Olivia asks, blocking his arm.

"Olivia..." Michael begins.

"No, Mike." Olivia interrupts. "What did you think was going to happen here? You were going to put your arm around me, say I'm pretty, and we would kiss under the moon light?"

"No, I -" Michael begins. "I mean, I -" He stops. "I don't know, I -" He stops again. "Look, Olivia, I told you...I'm sorry about Susie. But you've got to believe me, she's just a friend. That's all. I'm in love with _you_, and I guess tonight was about letting you know how much I miss you. I just thought -"

"Well, we can't." Olivia interrupts. "We've already been through this. I knew tonight was a bad idea."

"But, listen, I -" Michael begins.

"_No_, Michael." Olivia says. "_You _listen. We are _through_, like I told you before. _You're _the one who cheated on me, and I'm not going to be with someone like that," Olivia says, turning her head away from him. "...Not again." She says quietly to herself, looking out over her side of the ferris wheel.

Michael sighs, looking over on his side of the ferris wheel.

**Cut To:**

Alcohol Rehab Center; outside. Nathan walks up the steps, to the door.

"And my swimming lessons begin." Nathan says to himself.

As he approaches the doors, he takes out a picture of Brooke from his pocket and looks at it, then walks inside.

**Cut To:**

Beach; Brooke and Lucas walk along the beach as they approach a bon fire.

"So," Brooke begins. "What are we doing out here?"

"Come on," Lucas begins. "I know you remember. Night before senior year started - we all had a party on this beach to celebrate."

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "Life was so much simpler than, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yeah." Lucas says sarcastically. "Peyton was struggling with letting her birth mom into her life; Haley and Nathan were on the rocks; and I was trying to get you to trust me again after the damage I caused the first time we dated."

"We've come a long way since then." Brooke admits.

"You know," Lucas begins. "Seven years ago we stood in this spot when I fought for you that night. And seven years later, here we are again."

"Luke -" Brooke begins.

"I know you're scared and insecure about Peyton." Lucas says. "And when you first broke up with me, I thought you were being paranoid and  
irrational - because high school was so long ago. But then I realized I can't blame you for being so insecure. Because it's not just about me sneaking around with Peyton the first time we dated, or going out-of-town with Peyton the first day we got back together, or about Peyton kissing me in that library when she thought she might die. It's so much more than that. My history with Peyton is so much more than that - and so much more recent, too. I mean, I proposed to her; I was married to her; I'm about to have a baby with her."

"Is this suppose to make me feel less insecure?" Brooke asks.

"I'm not gonna try to shelter you from it anymore, Brooke." Lucas says. "Peyton and I - we do share a bond. And much like Rachel and Nathan, Peyton and I will always be connected. I mean, we've been through so much already to not always be: Marriage, pregnancies, a miscarriage. But I'm here tonight to tell you that you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Because my whole heart is with you, Brooke Davis. You're my one of a kind Pretty Girl. I am totally and one-hundred percent in love with you, Brooke. And you know what? You're right. We have come a long way since we stood here seven years ago. When you found out about that library kiss, you broke up with me because you felt like I wasn't opened enough with you, like I was with Peyton. That I didn't give my whole heart to you. But that has clearly changed, Brooke. Because for the last year, I have been more open with you than I have with anyone in my life. I've shared things with you, told you things, that I haven't with anyone else. And you've been just as equally opened with me. We've gave each other our whole hearts for the last year, Brooke, and I'm not gonna walk away from us without a fight...because I know you don't really want that."

Brooke smiles, looking down, starting to expose her true feelings for Lucas again.

"Now I know you broke up with me three weeks ago," Lucas begins. "But I suspect that was a mistake. That you only did it for insecurity reasons, and being afraid of history repeating itself. Brooke, you don't have to be insecure and you have no reason to be. I want to be with you again, and if you want to be with me too, then I will do everything - anything - you want to help you get over your insecurities."

"I've missed you so much, Lucas." Brooke admits, with a nod. "And you're right, I did break up with you for a stupid reason - because I took something you said out of context. I let my prior insecurities get the best of me and come back to the surface. I do want to be with you - I _do_ - but I guess I feel like with all the insecurities I have you just deserve better than that. And could we really work again, having just broken up recently?"

"I know we can." Lucas says. "Because for the last year, we have worked gracefully. And one speed bump in the road isn't going to change anything. Besides, you're forgetting one thing, Brooke. You're not just one of a kind as a person - but we're one of a kind as a couple. And don't ever think you're not good enough for me, Brooke Davis, because I'm here to tell you..."

Brooke starts to shed tears from Lucas' words, as she smiles from the moment they're sharing.

"...I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis." Lucas tells her, with a smile. "Everyone has seen that."

Brooke is about to open her mouth, as she continues to smile - as Lucas interrupts.

"Hold that thought." Lucas says. "I have to do one more thing."

Lucas turns around and jogs toward the ocean. Brooke looks confused.

"I know we're recreating the whole senior year party thing," Brooke shouts over the ocean to him. "But it's a tad cold for skinny dipping."

Without looking back at her, Lucas gets into the ocean and purposely falls down into it.

"_Luke -_" Brooke says, walking closer to the ocean. "_What are you doing? You forgot to take your clothes off!_"

As Brooke keeps on walking, Lucas stands up in the ocean and starts to walk out toward Brooke. He jogs up to her and stops.

"The difference?" Lucas asks, with a smirk. "The difference is I love you, Brooke. I wanna be with you, not Peyton. Why you ask?"

Brooke smiles at Lucas' gesture, as she starts to curl her eyebrows.

"Because you kink your eyebrows when you're trying to be cute." Lucas says. "Because you quote Keimoo, even though I've never actually seen  
you read. And because you miss your mother and _father_, but you'll never ever admit that. And because out of all of these speeches I've given, they've all been to you. And I know it means something -"

Before Lucas can even finish, Brooke jumps into his arms and starts kissing him. Lucas puts his arms around her, kissing her back. Brooke stops for a moment.

"By the way," Brooke begins. "You did pretty good. But maybe we should, you know, get back to the car before you catch pneumonia." Brooke winks, and kinks her eyebrows.

"Na," Lucas begins. "I'm perfectly warm right here."

Brooke and Lucas kiss passionately again, with their arms around each other, as the view starts to back away from them slowly, moving up, and looking down on them standing on the beach kissing, as the ocean waves float up onto their feet.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	65. The Miracle

**Season 7. Chapter 7.21 (65). 'The Miracle.'**

Lucas' bedroom; There's a calendar on the wall, which is turned to the page of the month of **May**. There are X's marked up to and including the **12****th**. The **13****th** is blank, and the **14****th** has a circle around it.

Peyton and Skills are sleeping on Lucas' bed, as Lucas is sleeping on the floor next to the bed. The alarm clock begins to ring/buzz, and it wakes up Lucas. Lucas reaches his arm up to the night stand and shuts it off/to snooze with his hand.

"Sorry, guys." Lucas apologizes, rubbing his eyes. "Did that wake you up?"

"Oh, no." Peyton replies, sarcastically. "I often turn on the sound of an alarm clock buzzing before I go to bed. It helps me sleep."

"Glad to see those mood swings are happening so early in the morning." Lucas says.

"Don't make me come down there." Peyton warns him.

"Skills." Lucas says. "You up, man?"

"Skills, honey?" Peyton asks.

"Yep." Lucas says. "Mood swings…"

"_He's _not the reason the alarm clock went off so early." Peyton says.

"Yeah," Skills begins, with his eyes closed. "I'm up. I'm just pretending to be asleep because of Peyton's mood swings."

Lucas laughs. Peyton takes her pillow and reaches down, hitting Lucas with it, and then hits Skills with it, too.

"I'll be glad when I can sleep in my _own _bed again," Skills begins, looking over at Peyton. "Where there's _plenty _of room."

"Come on, man." Lucas says. "It's only been a few nights, and you know I don't want to miss anything – and I mean _anything._ Besides, her due date is tomorrow."

"Well," Skills begins. "I'm just letting you guys know now – the next time y'all have a baby together, we all be sleeping at my house, aright?"

"Next time?" Lucas chuckles. "Hey, I didn't sign up for _that_."

"Uh, Peyton…" Skills begins. "Did you have an, uh, _accident_?"

"_What_?" Peyton asks. "What are you talking about?"

Peyton looks under the covers.

"Oh, my God!" Peyton says, freaked out. "My water broke!"

Lucas and Skills jump up at the same time.

"_What_?" Lucas asks. "Oh, my God. The _baby's _coming! Oh, my God!"

"OK, don't freak out – don't freak out…" Skills repeats.

"I'm trying!" Lucas says.

"I was talking to _myself_, man!" Skills says.

"This doesn't make sense!" Lucas says. "She's not due until _tomorrow_!"

"Uh, hello!" Peyton says. "Pregnant woman getting ready to give birth here!"

"Oh, right, _Peyton_!" Lucas says, still freaked out.

Lucas goes over to Peyton and puts her arm over his shoulder.

"Skills," Lucas begins. "A little help here?"

"Uh, _what_?" Peyton asks. "How much do you think I weigh, anyway?"

Peyton thinks for a moment.

"Yeah, uh," Peyton begins. "Can you come help Lucas, babe?"

Peyton sits herself up, and Skills comes over to Lucas' side. Skills gets Peyton's other arm over his shoulder, as they help stand her up.

"OK, OK." Lucas says. "Easy now. Oh, God. This is really it."

"OK," Skills begins. "Just stay clam, Peyton. You're gonna be OK."

Skills and Lucas, with Peyton in-between them walk passed Lucas' bedroom door and to the outside back door. Lucas turns his head back.

"_Olivia_!" Lucas shouts. "_Peyton's having the baby_! _Meet us at the hospital_!"

Skills, Peyton, and Lucas walk out the back door.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_You're never really ready for it, no matter how much you prepare yourself. It's the greatest miracle of life, the greatest joy, and only woman get to experience it first-hand. Do men have anything to be jealous about? Ask that question to a woman giving birth, and she'll say absolutely not. But what's more amazing than watching life that you created coming out of you? That's a feeling we men will never be able to experience, and that, I admit, is something I'm jealous of. But the actual labor part? No, thanks."_

Olivia's room; Olivia is asleep in her bed and she suddenly wakes up.

"What was that?" Olivia asks herself, having heard something. She looks at her alarm clock. "Oh, my God."

Olivia falls back onto her pillow, and shuts her eyes.

**END OF TEASER.**

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital; waiting room. Olivia is sitting down in a chair, reading a magazine. Haley and Jamie walk in the room.

"Shouldn't you be in the room with your brother and Peyton," Haley begins. "Waiting for your niece to arrive?"

"I just thought I'd give Lucas and Peyton some alone time in there." Olivia replies. "Hey, Jamie. How are ya, cutie?"

"I'm tired." Jamie replies. "Why do I have to be up so early?"

"Aw, come here." Olivia says. "You can sit in my lap."

Jamie walks to Olivia, and gets on her lap.

"You should be happy about being here." Olivia tells him. "You know why?"

"I really don't." Jamie replies.

Haley chuckles.

"Because," Olivia begins. "Well, for two reasons actually. One, you get to miss school today." Olivia smiles, then looks over at Haley. "Right?"

"Yeah, he does." Haley nods.

"K." Jamie replies, now interested. "I'm listening. What's the second reason?"

"Number two," Olivia begins. "You get to meet your, um, your..." Olivia thinks, then looks at Haley again. "Cousin?"

Haley nods.

"Your _cousin _today." Olivia says to Jamie, smiling.

"Well," Jamie shrugs. "At least _one _good thing is coming from being up early."

Haley and Olivia laugh.

"And what's that one good thing, buddy?" Haley asks.

"No school!" Jamie says excitedly.

"Did I even have to ask?" Haley asks to Olivia.

"Hey, Jamie." Olivia says, reaching into her pocket. "You see that candy machine right over there? Here's a dollar. Go get yourself something _really _good, for being a good boy and coming here so early with us."

"OK!" Jamie replies, taking the dollar. "Thanks, Aunt Ollie!"

Jamie runs over to the candy machine, and looks at all the different options to choose from.

"You're _really _good with him." Haley says.

"And I didn't even have any siblings growing up." Olivia says. "Well, none that I knew about or was ever around."

Haley chuckles.

"So," Olivia begins. "Speaking of kids - are little Nathan and Rachel coming?"

"Which one are you calling a kid?" Haley asks. "Yeah, they're on their way. The little guy didn't want to get up."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital; hospital room. Peyton is in the hospital bed with a hospital gown on, under a cover. Lucas and a doctor are standing beside the bed, on either side.

"Well," The doctor begins. "You're doing great, Ms. Sawyer. All your vitals are normal and strong, your contractions are the right amount apart, your cervix is ripe, and now we're just waiting for you to fully dilate. You're well on your way to delivery, Ms. Sawyer. Congratulations."

"How much has she dilated?" Lucas asks.

"One point five centimeters." The doctor replies. "And, of course, she must get to ten before she can deliver the baby."

"Uh," Lucas begins. "Out of curiosity, what did you mean when you said her cervix is ripe?"

"Oh," The doctor begins. "That's just a term we doctors use to describe a woman's cervix when it has softened. It happens early in labors, and is just an indicator that her body is getting ready for the process."

"But everything's OK and normal, right?" Peyton asks.

"Yes." The doctor replies. "No worries. The nurse will be in to check on you periodically. And if you guys have any visitors, they may come in now."

"K." Lucas says. "Thanks, doctor."

"OK." The doctor says. "Just relax and remain calm. You're doing fine."

The doctor smiles, and exits.

"So," Lucas begins. "That's good news. How are you feeling?"

"Good." Peyton replies. "I'm feeling good. This is really happening, isn't it? I'm gonna have a baby, Luke."

Lucas smiles.

"You were right," Lucas begins. "Lightning really does never strike twice in the same place."

"Why, Lucas Scott," Peyton begins. "Are you implying you didn't trust me before?"

Lucas smiles/chuckles.

"I'm gonna go find Olivia and Skills, OK?" Lucas asks. "I'll be right back. I'll let the nurse know I'm leaving on the way out."

Peyton nods.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital; Chapel. Skills is kneeling on the floor, with his hands crossed, in front of a row of seats. Lucas walks in.

"There you are." Lucas says. "Should I give you some more time?"

"Na," Skills begins. "I was about done."

Skills stands up.

"You know," Skills begins. "I was never really much of a religious man, but something about having your pregnant fiancée in the hospital, ready to give birth, after she has gone through a miscarriage, makes you wanna pray."

"I know the feeling." Lucas replies. "Good news is, doctor just told us she's perfectly healthy and normal and ready for labor. Everything's going to be OK this time, Skills."

"Still," Skills begins, playing the devil's advocate. "We're not totally in the clear yet. There's still time for something to go wrong."

"You can't think like that." Lucas replies. "Come on, man. Olivia and Haley are in the room with Peyton. Lets go in with them. I'm sure Peyton would love to see her fiancé right now."

"I'll catch up with you." Skills says.

Lucas gives him a concerned look.

"I'm good - I promise." Skills says. "Just nervous, I guess."

"Alright." Lucas replies. "But if you're not in the room in less than twenty minutes, I'm coming back here to get ya."

Skills nods. Lucas exits.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital; Peyton's hospital room. Peyton's in the bed, as Haley and Olivia are standing around her. Jamie is sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Oh, this is so exciting." Haley smiles enthusiastically.

"Hm." Olivia says, thinking about Haley's statement. "I heard labor was pretty painful, though. Maybe it's something you have to go through to understand."

"Trust me," Haley begins. "There's nothing like looking down at a little face that you created and knowing they're going to need you for everything."

"That seems like a lot of responsibility." Olivia admits.

"It is." Haley smiles, relating that kind of responsibility has a wonderful thing. Haley looks at Peyton. "And in the matter of hours, you're going to know what it's like to have that kind of feeling."

Peyton smiles. Lucas walks in.

"Hey." Peyton says. "Where's my Skills?"

"He'll be in in a minute." Lucas replies. Lucas looks over at Jamie in the corner and Olivia, Peyton, and Haley on the other end of the room. "So I'm guessing I should go sit in _that _corner, since that seems to be the boys' spot."

"Yeah," Jamie begins. "Come sit with me, Uncle Lucas!"

"Alright." Lucas replies, picking Jamie up, sitting down in the chair, and letting Jamie sit in his lap. "So, I called Nathan."

"He still has another month, though." Olivia says. "And he's not allowed any phone calls while he's in there."

"I left a message with one of the receptionists," Lucas begins. "And told her one of his friends is in labor. Hopefully, he gets the message and gets to leave for just the day."

"Oh, I hope so." Peyton says. "I really don't want Nathan to miss this."

"Well," Haley begins. "It's a ninety day program, right? He's been in there for two months and has a month to go - I think he'll be able to leave for one day."

"Well," Olivia begins. "People in there can check themselves out whenever they want. It's all on a voluntary basis. It's only mandatory when people go in because of a court order or something."

"It's scary you know so much about this." Lucas admits.

"Oh, yes, isn't it?" Olivia asks. "Well, I do have nineteen years under my belt that you don't know about."

**Cut To:**

Miami, FL; Sam/Cooper's apartment - kitchen. Cooper is sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal. Sam walks in with his back facing the kitchen, as he is talking to someone (unseen).

"OK, baby," Sam begins. "I'll see ya tonight."

The front door is heard closing. Sam turns around, facing Cooper.

"_Good _morning." Sam says. "Did you leave me any cereal?"

"Of this?" Cooper asks, holding up the Honey Nut Cheerios box. "No. But I think there's enough in the cabinet for one more bowl of Corn Flakes."

"You know I can't stand those without sugar or fruit or something on top." Sam complains. "I think we need to go shopping today."

"Who was the girl you were talking to?" Cooper asks.

"Oh, Debbie?" Sam asks. "We just met last night. God, is she good in the sack. We're seeing each other again tonight."

"Nice." Cooper replies.

"How about you?" Sam asks. "I haven't seen you bring a girl home since we got back from Tree Hill, which was like _weeks _ago. You feeling OK, man?"

"That's not true." Cooper says. "Uh, remember that girl, Amanda? That was just last week."

"Alright," Sam begins. "So one girl in a month. What's been going on with you?"

"Alright, honestly?" Cooper asks. "I guess I've been feeling..."

"Yeah?" Sam asks, confused. "Feeling how?"

"Feeling like all I've done here is have sex with a lot of girls." Cooper says. "Admittedly _great_ sex, but still."

"Yeah." Sam says. "Isn't it, well, great?"

"Lately," Cooper begins. "Whenever I wake up the next morning and cut the girl off, I've felt, I don't know, _empty_."

"Maybe you just need to, you know, shake things up." Sam says. "Try something different."

"I think what I want is," Cooper begins. "To actually _date _a girl, instead of having random, meaningless hookups."

"Coop," Sam begins. "Do I really have to remind you of a certain girl you tried having something serious with? A certain, oh I don't know, redhead from Tree Hill. And didn't that end with you leaving her because you _didn't _want something serious with a girl?"

"Yeah well," Cooper begins. "Maybe I've changed...again. Maybe this kind of lifestyle wasn't what I remembered it being back in college. Or maybe now that I'm older I don't want this kind of lifestyle anymore. Maybe I just needed to try it for a few months to realize what I _really _want."

"What you really want?" Sam asks. "What's that? Rachel back?"

"_No_." Cooper replies. "I'm not talking about dating _Rachel_. I'm talking about having something more with a girl. I mean, now that I'm _over _Rachel, maybe I want to actual date again and find the next Rachel for me."

"Alright." Sam says. "Easy solution. Call up Amanda and ask her out on a date."

"I can't do this with _Amanda_." Cooper says. "I had sex with her a week ago. I can't now, a week later, call up and say, '_Hey Amanda, would you like to go on a date?'"_

"Why not?" Sam asks. "Girls love guys who don't just want them for sex." Sam pauses. "Alright, fine. Then go out there and find another girl. A girl who _is _dating material."

"And honestly," Cooper begins, standing up with his empty bowl. "I would recommend you do the same thing. You are my age, you know."

"Please." Sam says. "You got your lifestyle, I got mine."

"Seriously," Cooper begins. "You really never want to settle down with someone?"

"It's overrated." Sam replies.

"You speak from experience or something?" Cooper asks.

"Hey, Dr. Phil," Sam begins. "Enough with the touchy feely questions, alright?"

Cooper puts his bowl in the sink.

"I'm gonna go to the store, alright?" Sam says, picking up his keys. "Hey. Maybe I'll meet a nice girl for you while I'm there."

Sam exits.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital; Peyton's room. Jamie is playing Nintendo DS, sitting in a chair; Peyton is in the hospital bed; and Olivia, Brooke, Lucas, Haley are sitting by the bed, in chairs. Jake and Jenny enter the door.

"Hey." Jake says. "Someone having a baby in here?"

"Jake." Peyton says, as she laughs. "Glad you made it."

"Yeah." Jake says. "Thanks for calling me, Lucas."

"Of course." Lucas says, getting up to shake Jake's hand.

Brooke, Skills, Haley all wave to Jake and say "hi" to him.

"And who's this cute, little girl?" Olivia asks.

"I'm Jenny." Jenny replies. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, so polite." Olivia says. "And I'm Olivia. It's nice to meet you, too."

"Oh, yeah." Lucas says. "Jake, this is mine and Nathan's little sister - Olivia."

"Oh, um..." Jake says.

"Yeah, uh, not the one in Italy." Lucas says. "She's twenty-one. We just found out about her last year. You know how it goes: Man gets two women pregnant; each woman has a baby boy; man marries one of those women, then cheats on her with another woman; and new woman has a baby girl - twenty years later, two grown boys find out about little sis."

"How has your family never been on _Maury_?" Jake asks.

They all laugh.

"Dad," Jenny begins. "Can that little boy and I go play behind that curtain?"

"Sure." Jake replies. "But first you should ask if _he _wants to."

"Sure I do!" Jamie says, walking to Jenny. "My name's Jamie, by the way. Hi, Jenny."

"Hi, Jamie." Jenny says. "I like that name."

"I like yours, too." Jamie says.

Jenny and Jamie jump on the bed next to Peyton's and closes the curtain in between theirs and Peyton's bed.

"So," Jake begins. "Are we _all _allowed in here?"

"For now." Brooke replies. "I'm sure they'll kick everyone but the father," Brooke looks up at Lucas. "Out, as Peyton gets closer to delivery."

"You know, I'm only at three centimeters." Peyton says. "You guys can go downstairs, get something to eat if you want. Y'all must be bored to tears waiting on me in here."

"Well," Lucas begins. "You know _I'm _not going anywhere."

"Well, duh." Peyton replies.

"Yeah," Brooke begins. "Me either."

"I'm actually with Olivia on the starving thing." Haley admits.

"Brooke, honey," Peyton begins. "Go with them. I'm fine here. Besides, I have Lucas -"

Skills walks in the door.

"And _Skills_," Peyton begins. "Here. Hey, baby."

"Hi." Skills smiles, now seeing Jake. "Hey, man."

"Hey." Jake says.

Jake and Skills shake hands. Skills walks over to Peyton.

"Well," Jake begins. "I'll bring the kids down to the cafeteria - see if they have anything good. Who's coming?"

"I am." Olivia says, standing up.

"Me too." Haley replies.

"Um..." Brooke begins. "OK. Food does sound good right now." She turns to Lucas. "Call me if anything changes."

"I will." Lucas replies.

Brooke, Jake, Haley, Olivia, Jamie, and Jenny exit. Skills and Lucas stand by the bed, as Peyton lays in between them.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital; Cafeteria. Jamie and Jenny are sitting at their own table, eating. Jake is in line. Olivia, Haley, and Brooke are sitting at another table close by.

"So girl," Haley begins. "How was Miami?"

"Oh, so fun." Olivia replies. "My friends and I had a blast. I even went with some of my old friends - it was really cool to see them again."

"I saw the pictures." Brooke says. "It looked like you had a blast _partying_."

"Oh," Olivia begins. "I didn't party much."

"Uh-huh." Haley says, looking over at Brooke. "Do you actually believe that?"

"Well, she is a Scott." Brooke replies. "Before I got my hands on Lucas in high school, he was _so _serious and _never _partied."

"Ah," Haley begins. "But then he introduced our world to Brooke Davis, and then our lives consisted of many parties. Parties consisting of cat fights, pillow fights, getting arrested, spreading nasty rumors, and videotapes that I could've lived without seeing." Haley winks.

Brooke smiles.

"Wow." Olivia replies. "You guys sound like you were _crazy _in high school. My high school days pretty much consisted of days spent in the library. Yeah, I was a bit of a nerd."

"You're definitely Lucas' brother." Brooke tells her.

"And Nathan?" Olivia asks. "He wasn't the book type?"

Haley laughs.

"Are you kidding?" Haley asks. "I practically had to force him to open his books to study. Oh, I was his tutor...before we dated."

"You dated your student?" Olivia asks. "What's with you guys?"

Brooke laughs.

"Uh, so," Haley begins. "Back to _you_. I hope you didn't get _too _drunk at all of those parties."

"Just enough." Olivia replies.

Rachel, holding Junior, walks into the cafeteria, looking around. Over at Jamie and Jenny's table...

"So," Jenny begins. "Guess what my friend did to this boy at school yesterday."

"What?" Jamie asks, with a shrug.

"She kissed him." Jenny replies. "She's had a crush on him all year."

"Ew!" Jamie exclaims. "That's gross. What did he do?"

"He had your reaction." Jenny replies. "And then he pushed her."

Jamie laughs.

"So, Jamie..." Jenny says, looking over at her Dad to make sure he isn't watching. "Have you ever kissed a girl, or has a girl kissed you?"

"My mom doesn't count, right?" Jamie asks.

"Duh, silly." Jenny replies.

"How about Aunt Brooke, or -" Jamie begins.

"_None _of your aunts, or any of your _family_ counts." Jenny says.

"Then no." Jamie replies.

"How would you like your first kiss to be by an older girl?" Jenny asks.

Jamie covers his mouth in disgust. Rachel, with Junior, and Jake sit down at the table with Olivia, Haley, & Brooke.

"Lucas told me everyone was here." Rachel says. "Hey."

Everyone smiles and says hi.

"Aw," Olivia begins. "Let me hold Nathan. That sounds kinda weird. Aw, let me hold Junior."

Rachel laughs, handing Olivia Junior. Junior sits on Olivia's lap.

"God, I love kids." Olivia says.

"You can have mine for a few weeks if you want." Jake says.

Jenny and Jamie walk over to Jake.

"Dad," Jenny begins. "Can Jamie and I go play in the play center?"

"Sure," Jake begins. "If Haley says yes to Jamie."

"Can I, mom?" Jamie asks Haley.

"Sure, honey." Haley replies.

"I'll take them over." Jake says. "Excuse me, everyone."

Jake, Jenny, and Jamie exit.

"Hey, big guy." Olivia says. "You want something to eat?"

"Yeah!" Junior says. "Fries!"

"Help yourself, sir." Olivia says.

Junior picks up some fries with ketchup on them and sticks them in his mouth. He has some ketchup on either side of his mouth now.

"Mmm." Junior says. "So good!"

"You're messy, buddy." Brooke says.

"Aw." Olivia laughs.

Olivia wipes his mouth with a napkin. Haley turns to Brooke.

"So, how are you doing?" Haley asks. "I mean, Lucas and Peyton are having a baby..."

"Oh, I'm _so _happy for them." Brooke replies. "They've both been waiting a long time for this."

"Yeah?" Haley asks, a bit surprised. "Like one-hundred percent happy?"

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "I mean, I knew he was having a baby with her when we first got together last year. Lucas and I have been really excellent since we got back together. We've been..._us_."

"Wow." Haley replies. "That's great, Brooke. I've always rooted for you and Lucas."

"Oh, no." Olivia says, picking up Junior. "I think we need to go to the restroom."

Brooke and Haley laugh.

"Oh," Rachel begins. "I'll take him."

"Oh, no." Olivia says, standing up. "It's fine. I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah." Olivia replies. "You relax."

Olivia walks away with Junior.

"Can she be _my_ sister?" Rachel asks.

**Cut To:**

Miami, Fl.; Cooper/Sam's apartment. Cooper is laying on the couch, flipping through the channels. Sam walks in the back door all, dripping water and wearing a wet suit.

"God," Sam begins, smiling. "It's so nice out there today." Sam sees Cooper's depressed state. "Man, come on. Get your suit on and come out there with me."

"No, thanks." Cooper passes. "Not today."

"Oh, OK." Sam says. "Then stay in here feeling all bummed out over Rachel, or Amanda, or...whatever."

"OK." Cooper says.

"Alright, man." Sam says. "Stand up. Get dressed. We're going to the beach, and you're gonna talk to some girls. Ask one out on a date."

Cooper sits up.

"It's not about that, man." Cooper says. "It's about the kind of guy I've been lately. The kind of guy I've turned into."

"And what kind of guy is that?" Sam asks. "A guy like _me_?"

"No, man." Cooper says. "You've always had this lifestyle. But me - I ran out on my wife, on her child who I was treating like my own, and on my responsibilities. And to go ten years back in time and act like I'm a kid again. God, man. You don't know how much I broke her heart. You have _no _idea. And then guess what I do to try and make it up to her?"

Sam looks at him sympathetically.

"What?" Sam asks.

"I told her I wanted to get back together," Cooper begins. "Only as friends with benefits. So I wouldn't have to be tied down or committed to anyone. Can you believe that? The woman I vowed to always be faithful to and to love no matter what, is the same woman I proposed friends with benefits to."

"Marriage isn't for everyone, man." Sam says. "You backed out when you felt like you needed space, time to yourself - a change. There's nothing wrong with that. It doesn't make you a bad person. What _would_ be wrong is to stay in a marriage just so the other person doesn't get hurt, and living with a lie inside of you."

"I need some air." Cooper says, standing up and walking out of the back door.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital; Haley gets out of the elevator and sees Nathan walking through the main entrance doors.

**Flashback. Sometime During the Last Two (2) Months:**

Recording studio; Haley stands by a stool, as she takes off her headphones, and Dean stands a few feet in front of her, by the glass window.

"Good job." Dean says, clapping. "How about one more time? You were a little off during some parts."

"Dean," Haley begins. "I told you, this isn't exactly my favorite song to sing."

"Really?" Dean asks. "Because it's one of my _favorites_. Always has been. Come on, one more time."

"OK, OK." Haley gives in, putting back on the headphones and starts to sing.

"_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_"

**Flashback. About Seven Years Earlier:**

Stage; Haley and Chris are singing _Missing You _in front of a large crowd. Suddenly, Haley looks nervous, freezes, and stops singing.

"Uh, Haley..." Chris whispers to her.

"Um," Haley begins into the microphone. "I'm sorry. I -"

**/End of Flashback:**

Recording studio.

"Uh, Haley?" Dean asks. "You forget your own lyrics?" Dean laughs.

"No," Haley begins. "I, uh, I got sidetracked. Dean, for now on, lets stick to my newer songs, k?"

"OK, whatever." Dean shrugs. "_Feel This_, Haley."

**/End of _All _Flashbacks. Present Time:**

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital; Nathan approaches Haley.

"Hales?" Nathan asks. "You're looking right through me."

"Oh, sorry." Haley apologizes. "It's just, last time I was in a hospital... and now Peyton's in the same position."

"I'm sure she and the baby will be just fine." Nathan says.

"So," Haley begins. "You're out?"

'For the day." Nathan replies. "No way in hell was I gonna miss this."

"Peyton will be thrilled that you're here." Haley says.

"So," Nathan begins. "What have you been up to these last two months?"

"Oh, nothing really." Haley replies. "It's been pretty boring, in fact."

"Really?" Nathan asks.

"But how about you?" Nathan asks. "How are ya feeling after being in that place for sixty days?"

"Good." Nathan replies. "Really good. I'm glad I checked myself in."

"One month to go." Haley says. "I'm glad it has helped you so far. Although after all this time, what made you finally get help?"

Nathan pauses for a moment.

"I realized," Nathan begins. "That I didn't want Jamie to have a father like that anymore. Or Nate Junior, for that matter."

Haley nods.

"Anyway," Nathan begins. "I think I'm gonna go upstairs. You coming?"

Haley suddenly sees Dean walking into the entrance.

"Um, yeah." Haley says. "I'll catch up to you, k?"

"OK." Nathan says.

Nathan walks away, going to the elevator. Haley walks over to Dean, who is at the receptionist's desk.

"Wow," Haley begins. "What are you doing _here_?"

"Uh, looking for you." Dean replies. "You haven't been picking up your cell, and I went over to your place and obviously you weren't there. I got concerned. Are you OK? Why are you here?"

"Oh, I left my phone upstairs." Haley says. "My friend was actually admitted here this morning - she's in labor. Sorry, I should've let you know."

"So, what you thought about what we...you know." Dean says.

"Oh, yeah." Haley says. "Sorry. My answer's still no, Dean."

"Haley," Dean begins. "I told you, you are way too talented of a singer to be just a teacher at a local high school in some small town."

"And I told you." Haley says. "I love _my_ life, _my_ job, _my_ small town. Dean, I appreciate everything you've done for me and I've really enjoyed working with you - I have -, but regarding going on tour, I can't."

"You have _no _idea how famous you could be, Haley." Dean tells her. "And you decide against that life for what? The small town life? That life is great for some people, Hales, people who _don't _have talent, but _you _could be doing so much more with your life than what you are."

"Maybe I'm not all about the fame." Haley says. "Maybe I -"

"Yeah, I know." Dean interrupts. "Maybe you'd rather have love than fame. How's that working out for ya, anyway?"

Haley sighs.

"Look," Haley begins. "I know what you're trying to say, but I already tried going on tour over a year ago. And that didn't work out very well. I ended up missing my family too much and came back to Tree Hill."

"But," Dean begins. "It's different this time. You and Nathan are divorced. And regarding your son, well, I already told you howto solve that problem."

"I have to do what's best for Jamie," Haley begins. "And what you're proposing I do is not in his best interest. I'm sorry, Dean, but I have to be a mother first, and chase my dreams last. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to that friend upstairs."

Haley turns, as Dean grabs her arm to stop her.

"Haley, wait." Dean says. "Listen to me. You had the opportunity of a life time when you were just seventeen and you gave all of that up for _love_. Then last year you had a second chance at that dream, and you once again give it up for _love_. You sacrifaced your dreams for Nathan, and what does he do? Divorce you for some other woman. Well, fate is giving you a third chance, and this time _love _is out of the equation. Now I can wait for you for a long time in Tree Hill's cozy little motel - I have a lot of money from a good job -, but something's telling me that, unfortunately, I'm wasting my time here. With _you_. Well, I won't keep you any longer from your friend."

Dean exits.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital; Nathan is walking down a hall, passed a nurse's station. Lucas walks out of Peyton's room, and sees Nathan.

"Nate," Lucas begins. "About time you got here. I wasn't sure if you'd get my message."

"Well, I did." Nathan replies. "And I sure as hell wouldn't miss the birth of my brother's and friend's baby."

Lucas smiles. Nathan and Lucas walk toward each other and hug.

"Good to see you again, man." Lucas says. "I've missed ya, little brother."

"Me too, man." Nathan says. "So, how's she doing?"

"Come see for yourself." Lucas replies. "She's right in there." Lucas gestures to the door/room behind him.

Lucas and Nathan walk into the room and behind the curtain they come to Peyton laying in the hospital bed, breathing heavily, in pain. Lucas runs up close to her bed, concerned.

"_Peyton_," Lucas begins. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah." Peyton replies. "But get a doctor in here. I think the baby's wanting out."

"Oh, my God." Nathan says, running out of the room.

"OK, Peyton." Lucas says. "You're gonna be OK. Oh, my God. You're at ten centimeters. Oh, my God." Lucas lets go of Peyton, and tilts forward a little. "Oh, my God."

Nathan and a doctor walk into the room. Two nurses follow.

"Hi, Peyton." The doctor says. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm about to have a baby, doc." Peyton tells him.

The doctor puts on some gloves, and lifts up Peyton's blue sheet.

"You're all ready, Ms. Sawyer." The doctor tells her.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital; Waiting room. Jake, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Olivia, Rachel, and Junior are sitting in the waiting room.

"Where's Jamie?" Nathan asks.

"He's playing with Jenny in the daycare." Haley replies.

"This hospital has a daycare?" Nathan asks. "Fancy."

Junior is standing on Olivia's lap, facing her. Olivia is holding onto his hands, smiling at him.

"Wow," Olivia begins. "You're tall, buddy. You're, like, as tall as me."

"You shrunk!" Junior tells her.

"Honey," Olivia begins. "I shrunk myself!"

"Hey, sis." Nathan says. "Let me have my kid." He stands up.

"Hey," Olivia begins. "He needs to spend some quality time with his aunt."

"Hey," Nathan begins. "_I_, his father,haven't seen him for two months."

"OK." Olivia says, handing Junior to him. "You win."

"Hey, son." Nathan says. "How much have you missed Daddy?"

"He's missed you a lot." Rachel says. "He asks about you every night. Don't you?"

"No..." Junior says, looking down shyly.

Everyone laughs.

"Oh, well, that's OK." Nathan replies. "Do you know why?"

"Why?" Junior asks.

"Because I missed you enough for the both of us." Nathan says.

"Aw..." Rachel, Brooke, Olivia, and Haley all say softly.

Junior puts his tiny arms around Nathan's neck, hugging him.

"I missed you too, Daddy!" Junior smiles.

"That's my boy." Nathan says.

"I _so _miss that age." Jake comments.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital; Peyton's room. Peyton's in a cold sweat, pushing, as Lucas is holding her hands, always looking tired. The doctor is sitting at the end of the bed, with gloves on. Two nurses stand by.

"Oh, no." The doctor says. "The baby's heart rate is dropping."

"_What_?" Lucas asks, panicked.

Peyton cries.

"It's OK." The doctor says. "The baby is experiencing what's called fetal distress. The heart drops, or can also increase, and in this case it looks like the umbilical cord is being pinched. Ma'am, you're going to need an emergency c-section. I'm sorry."

The doctor turns to the nurses.

"Get another doctor in here." The doctor says. "We're gonna need to wheel her into the operating room."

The nurses walk quickly out of the room.

"_Luke_!" Peyton cries.

"It's gonna be OK, Peyton." Lucas says, grabbing her hand.

"This didn't happen in the dream!" Peyton yells.

"It's gonna be our reality, Peyton." Lucas says. "I _promise_."

Nurses and another doctor come back. The new doctor and the nurses start wheeling Peyton out of the room. The original doctor keeps Lucas behind.

"You're going to need to get changed into a sterile medical gown, sir." The doctor tells him.

"What's gonna happen in there?" Lucas asks.

"We're going to just give her an epidural, an anesthetic from the waist down," The doctor begins. "And then we'll make incisions in her abdominal wall and uterus to bring the baby out. Get changed, sir, and then the nurse will bring you to the OR."

Lucas and the doctor walk out of the room.

**--- LATER ---**

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital; Operating room. Peyton is laying on the operating table, as a sheet and screen is in front of her. Doctors and nurses are standing by her stomach/abdominal area. Lucas, in a medical green gown, gloves, etc, is standing next to Peyton, holding her hands.

"How's it going down there, doc?" Lucas asks, impatiently.

"Almost done..." The doctor replies.

"Oh, my God." Peyton says. "_Really_? Are you serious?"

"I never kid on the job..." The doctor says light-heartily.

Suddenly, a crying baby is heard.

"Mr. Scott," The doctor begins. "Say hello to your beautiful baby girl."

The doctor has the baby in his hands, as the nurse wraps her up in a blanket.

"Perfectly healthy and her heart rate is stable again." The doctor says, handing the baby girl to Lucas.

Peyton gasps happily. Lucas smiles widely, as he looks down at his new baby.

"Hand her off to her mother now." The doctor says. "Because the nurse has to take her now to get cleaned up and whatnot."

Lucas hands the baby to Peyton, carefully. Peyton smiles and cries at the same time, as she holds her daughter.

"Hey, baby girl." Peyton smiles. "Oh, she's beautiful. She's _perfect_. I love you so much, darling."

"I'm sorry to do this to you, but..." The doctor gestures toward the nurse.

"We'll be quick." The nurse says. "Promise."

Peyton, unwantingly, hands the baby, who is still crying, to the nurse. The nurse exits the room with the baby.

"Congratulations to you both." The doctor says. "You both did very well. Mr. Scott, you can get changed again and cleaned up. We'll gonna have to bring Ms. Sawyer to recovery so she can rest from the anesthesia and labor."

"OK." Lucas replies, turning toward Peyton. "You did it, babe. You did so well, and you should be so proud of yourself."

"I couldn't have done it without you." Peyton smiles. "Thank you, Luke. Thank you for being such a great guy."

"We're going to make great parents." Lucas says.

"We already do." Peyton replies.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital; Michael walks in the entrance wearing a tux. He approaches the receptionist's desk/Information.

"Excuse me," Michael begins. "Could you tell me what room Peyton Sawyer is in?"

"I can." Lucas replies, standing a few feet behind Michael.

"Oh, Luke. Hey." Michael says. "Thanks." He says to the receptionist, turning back to Lucas. "How's Peyton? I got your message."

"She's resting from the anesthesia they gave her." Lucas replies. "They had to do an emergency c-section, but the baby and Peyton are fine right now. I was just down here looking for Olivia. So, what's up with the tux?"

"Prom's in an hour, man." Michael replies. "I just wanted to see how everyone was doing."

"Everyone's doing fine." Lucas replies. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

"Uh, no one." Michael replies. "I don't have a date. I'm going alone."

"Aw, no." Lucas says. "You serious?"

"I figure," Michael begins. "I waited four years for this dance. I'm gonna put on the tux and play the role, with or without a date."

"That's a good idea." Lucas says. "You only get one. Well, I technically got _two_. _Three_, including junior prom."

"Actually," Michael begins. "Greg and I had dates to our junior prom last year. Man, I can't believe I've been to three _schools _during high school."

Lucas chuckles.

"You know," Lucas begins. "Seeing you stand here right now, you look so grown up. You're a man now, Michael. And it's funny because it feels like just yesterday when I was breaking up fights between you and Greg in the hallway or at Ravens games."

Michael smiles.

"Man," Michael begins. "You're telling _me _I'm all grown up? _You're _the one who has a new baby upstairs. Congratulations, dude."

"Hey," Lucas begins. "Don't even think about having a baby at your age."

"Lets see, Nathan and Haley are twenty-four and they have a seven year old son..." Michael says. "Anyway, I won't keep you any longer. I'm sure you want to get back to your baby."

"Yeah, _both _of them." Lucas says. "Have a fun prom, Mike."

"And you have a fun after-birth." Michael says.

Lucas smiles and nods. Michael turns around and exits. Lucas walks back to the elevators behind him, as Olivia is standing just around the corner, nearby, watching Michael walk outside.

**--- THAT NIGHT ---**

Miami, Fl.; Sam/Cooper's apartment - outside. Cooper is sitting on the patio furniture, looking out onto the ocean/beach, with a beer in front of him. Sam walks out of the back door of the apartment, and throws a picture down on the table in front of Cooper.

"See?" Sam asks. "You're not the only one who wasn't cut out for the family and station wagon style life."

Sam walks back inside. Cooper picks up the picture and sees a younger Sam in it, standing next to a blond-haired woman, with a little girl standing in front of them.

**Cut To:**

Prom; Michael is standing by the punch bowl with his friends, talking and laughing.

"Uh, Mike." One friend says. "Isn't that your chick who just walked in? Uh, ex-chick - whatever."

Michael turns around and looks toward the entrance. Olivia stands there, wearing an elegant dress, looking around nervously.

"Yeah." Michael replies, looking pleasantly surprised. "Excuse me, guys."

Michael walks over to Olivia, slowly.

"Uh...hey." Michael smiles faintly.

"Hi." Olivia says, with a faint smile back.

"You...look," Michael begins. "Amazing."

"Thank you." Olivia replies.

"So, um," Michael begins. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you talking to Lucas in the hospital," Olivia begins. "You know, about going to your prom alone. I just couldn't let that happen."

"I'm glad you came." Michael smiles.

"Me too." Olivia says.

The band on stage starts to play another song. Michael extends his hand out toward Olivia.

"May I have this dance?" Michael asks. "You know, as friends, of course."

Olivia smiles widely, taking a hold of Michael's hand, and then they walk onto the dance floor and start to dance slowly.

"This is nice." Michael says, as he dances with her, and has his hands on the small of her back.

"_Sh_." Olivia smiles up at him, as she rests her head on his chest.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; Outside, in front of the main office. Dean walks up to the office, with a duffle bag over his shoulder, as he looks into the rectangle-shaped glass window next to the door.

**Flashback. Sometime Since the Last Two (2) Months:**

Recording studio; Dean is looking at Haley through the glass window, as she sings. He smiles. Haley stops and looks at Dean. He claps, and then goes through the door to Haley's side of the room.

"Excellent," Dean begins, placing his heart on his chest. "That was _excellent_. My heart was racing the whole time. You have a beautiful voice."

"Aw, thanks." Haley smiles.

"So," Dean begins. "I've really enjoyed our time together in here the last few weeks."

"Me too." Haley replies. "It's been nice doing this again."

"We should spend some time together, though." Dean says. "I mean, outside of this studio. Like we did that first night we spent together."

"Yeah." Haley says casually. "That sounds like fun. We definitely should."

They're silent for a moment.

"Haley," Dean begins. "I gotta let this out. I've felt chemistry between us for awhile now."

"Dean..." Haley begins.

"Tell me you haven't felt it, too." Dean interrupts.

"I..." Haley begins slowly.

Dean walks up to her and puts his hands on her cheeks, then kisses her on the lips.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Dean walks into the main office of the Tree Hill Lodge Motel. He is greeted by the motel manager, who is sitting behind the desk.

"I'd like to check out." Dean says, placing the room key on the desk. "Room thirty-seven."

"About time." The man chuckles.

"Yeah, well," Dean begins. "Lets just say my time in Tree Hill has come to an end."

**Cut To:**

Prom; Michael and Olivia are slow dancing together. They have their arms around each other, as Olivia has her head tilted downwards. Michael is resting the side of his face on top of her head.

"This so beats last year's prom." Michael says.

"Oh," Olivia begins. "Totally _way _better than mine. _Both _of mine."

"So," Michael begins. "Lucas said Peyton and the baby were doing good. I guess you're officially an aunt now, huh?"

"Yeah." Olivia replies. "She's adorable. And I just got used to having two older brothers - now I have a niece, too."

"You're gonna make a great aunt." Michael tells her.

Olivia smiles, and looks up at him into his eyes. Michael looks back into hers and slowly moves toward her lips, and finally gives her a kiss. Olivia smiles and puts her hands around his neck, kissing him back.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital; Peyton's room. Peyton is laying on the bed, holding her baby girl. Lucas walks in.

"Hey, Peyton." Lucas smiles. "You know, sometimes I have this dream," Lucas begins, Peyton smiles. "Where we're back in this hospital room, and you're in labor. And every single time you give birth to a beautiful baby girl."

"It's not just a dream anymore, is it?" Peyton asks.

"It's _our _reality." Lucas replies, sitting down on the bed next to her. "So, you had quite the long day, Ms. Sawyer."

"Best day of my life." Peyton replies.

Lucas smiles. Peyton looks up at him, as they look into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much, Peyton." Lucas says, and then looking at his daughter. "I love you _both _so much."

"I love you too, Lucas." Peyton replies. "I love you _both _so much."

Brooke, standing in the entrance of the door way, walks partly in the room...still unnoticed.

Lucas and Peyton again look into each other eyes, and Lucas moves closer to Peyton, giving her a kiss on her cheek. Brooke looks away. A moment later, Brooke walks further into the room, toward Peyton's bed.

"Sorry," Brooke begins. "For interrupting. I just wanted to see my niece."

Lucas stands up, and smiles at her.

"Hey, Brooke." Lucas says. "Come here."

Brooke walks over to Lucas, now facing Peyton. Lucas wraps his arms around Brooke's waist, touching his hands together on her stomach. He kisses her neck softly.

"Where have you been hiding, missy?" Lucas whispers in her ear. "I've missed you. I'm so in love with you, Brooke."

"I love you too, Lucas Scott." Brooke smiles, extending her arm back behind her, and putting her hand on Lucas' face. "So, what's her name?"

Lucas starts rocking back and forth, moving Brooke along with him, as their bodies become in sync.

"Yes," Skills begins, having just walked into the room. "What's her name?"

Skills walks over to the other side of the bed and sits down next to Peyton, putting his arm around her.

"Elizabeth Karen Scott-Sawyer." Peyton replies.

"It's beautiful." Brooke says.

"Yeah." Lucas says. "We were gonna go with Anna Karen Scott-Sawyer, you know, after Peyton's adoptive mom. But then I figured it might be a little weird having our daughter be named also after my ex."

Everyone laughs.

"So," Brooke begins. "You guys went with Scott-Sawyer?"

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "We figured there's enough Scotts in Tree Hill as is."

"Can I hold her?" Brooke asks.

"Oh, of course." Peyton replies.

Peyton hands Elizabeth over to Brooke. Brooke holds her, as she smiles down at her.

"Hey, cutie." Brooke says. "Hi. I'm your Aunt Brooke. I'm going to spoil you _so _much. Just ask your cousin Jamie how much I spoil him."

The baby smiles.

"Did she just smile?" Brooke asks, surprised. "_I _made this little girl smile?"

"You're gonna make a great mom someday, Brooke." Lucas says.

Brooke smiles, looking at him, as she rocks the baby back and forth, as Lucas has his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder and looking at his baby girl. Peyton cuddles up next to Skills, as they smile, watching Brooke and Lucas with Elizabeth.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	66. I Love You, Tube: Season 7 Finale

***** EDIT: One additional tidbit/voiceover as been added to the Nathan ending scene. *****

_Writer's Note:_ **Well this is the longest chapter of season 7 and almost as long as the last season's finale. I'm sure it'll be obvious by the end of this ch., but for the record, yes, season 8 is a go. I definitely have more stories to tell, and ideas are already stirring up for season 8.**

**Just a few tidbits about the new season: **

***Season 8 will have a tentative 14 chapters.**

***Season 8 could very well be the last season.**

***Depending on how the first 14 chs. go, I may add an additional 8 to bring the total to the usual 22. **

***Season 8 will involve an arc (starting in about ch8.04 or so) regarding Leyton. Leyton fans: You will be SATISFIED. Brucas fan: Don't worry - I won't be compromising Lucas' or Brooke's characters or their relationship, for this arc. Lucas is FINALLY passed redeeming himself from his fall out in season 6. **

**Anyway, as usual thanks for all the great reviews and comments. Keep 'em coming - good, bad, or constructive criticisms. And feel free to add in any comments you have regarding season 8 (storyline, couple, or etc, -wise). **

**This story is definitely winding down to its end now...I just don't know EXACTLY what the ending point/ch will be. However if I get to a season 9, THAT will FOR SURE be the final one. =-) (since I've always said I'll stop when the show ends)  
**

**Enjoy THIS finale now...**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Season 7. Chapter 7.22 (66). _Season_ Finale. 'I Love You, Tube.'**

**MAY 2011:**

Tree Hill High; There's a sign/banner hanging above the main entrance outside, which says, "**CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF 2011!**" Michael and Greg walk toward the steps that lead to the main entrance.

"Man," Michael begins. "I wish we were seniors."

"Yeah," Greg begins. "In college."

**Cut To:**

Inside Tree Hill High; Hallway. Greg and Michael are walking down the hall.

"I know it sucks we still have three years in this place," Greg begins. "But look on the bright side: It's the end of the year, which means we have three months off."

"Well, that's good, I guess." Michael says. "It would be even better if we actually had plans this summer."

"What are you talking about?" Greg asks. "I'm gonna kick your ass at Xbox all summer."

Michael chuckles. Another, older, student approaches them and pushes Michael into the lockers – he falls to the floor. Then he shoves Greg.

"What the hell, man!" Greg says.

"Yeah," Michael begins, still on the floor. "What the hell?"

The student laughs, as his buddies do too from behind.

"Freshmen are so pathetic." The student says. "Come on, guys. Lets go check out the swim team."

The student and his friend proceed to walk away. Haley James walks out from one of the classroom doors and sees Michael standing up.

"Are you OK?" Haley asks.

"Yeah, thanks." Michael replies.

"Did he push you?" Haley asks, as she looks onward toward the student down the hall.

"Yeah." Michael replies. "I'm fine, though – really."

"They're jerks." Greg says.

"Yeah, I can tell." Haley says. "He's in my last class."

"Oh," Greg begins. "You a senior?"

"No." Haley replies. "I'm a teacher."

"You are?" Greg asks, surprised.

"Well," Haley begins. "I'm a _student_-teacher. I'm graduating from college next month, and I've been student-teaching here as an internship since January."

"I'm surprised I've never you around." Greg says. "I know I would have remembered a face like yours."

"I'm flattered," Haley begins. "But I'm way too old for you."

"How old can you be?" Greg asks. "Twenty-two?"

"Twenty-one, actually." Haley replies. "But it's not so much your age as it is your in high school and I'm pretty much done with college. God, I would be the laughing stock among my friends if I ever dated a high school student." Haley laughs.

"Yeah. I mean," Michael begins. "I can't even imagine dating a college girl."

"That's because you could never get an older chick." Greg tells him.

"Well, anyway," Haley begins. "It was nice talking to you boys…"

"Greg." Greg says. "And this is my brother – Michael."

"Brothers, huh?" Haley asks. "That explains a lot. Well, nice to meet you both, Greg and Michael. Oh, I'm Haley James, by the way."

"Nice to meet you too, Haley." Greg says.

"Yeah, me too." Michael says.

"Well," Haley begins. "Maybe we'll see each other again next year, because come September I'll be teaching full-time here. Enjoy your summer, boys."

Haley proceeds to walk away.

"Dude," Greg begins. "Did you hear that? She's going to be a teacher here next year. That's one class I'll definitely pay attention in."

"I know what you mean." Michael says.

"Mark my words, Mike," Greg begins. "Someday Haley James and I will kiss."

"Yeah?" Michael asks. "Well if that's ever going to happen you better change your image by next year."

"Please." Greg says. "I'm way cooler than you."

"Still not cool enough to kiss _her_." Michael says.

"Alright, alright, you're right." Greg admits. "Actually, we both gotta change our image anyway."

Greg sees a Tree Hill Ravens poster on the wall.

"I got it." Greg says. "We'll join the basketball team. Athletes are total Gods of high school. We'll get girls for sure."

"Alright." Michael says. "Awesome."

"Trust me, Mike," Greg begins. "Once we join the basketball team we'll have girls crawling all over us."

"We just have to make a promise," Michael begins. "That we'll never let any popularity get between us or ever fight over the same girl."

"It's a deal." Greg says. "Brothers before babes."

Greg and Michael shake hands.

**Close-up:** Greg and Michael's hands interlocked.

**END OF TEASER.**

**Present Time – JUNE 2014:**

Michael's bedroom; The alarm clock is going off as Michael sits up in his bed and shuts it off. He looks across the room and sees the bed, which is all cleanly and neatly made, across from his. Then he looks at a nearby chair, which has a graduation cap and gown laying on it. Michael sighs and plops his head onto his pillow.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house; hallway. Brooke is standing there, as she turns on her digital camera and aims it toward her face, in front of her.

"Hi, everyone." Brooke says. "It's me, Brooke. Wow, it's been awhile since I last updated. Sorry, have had a lot going on. Didn't mean to leave you guys hanging for so long. Anyway now, three months later after Lucas and I got back together on the beach, we're still together. And even better..."

Brooke flashes her hand in front of the camera, which has an engagement ring on it.

"Yes, that's right." Brooke smiles. "Lucas and I are engaged again. However, sadly, _no_, we did not tie the knot last week on June 8th. We're very happy and in love, but we just realized there's no rush in having a wedding quite yet. We're going to be one of those long engagement couples. Oh, but my friend and her fiance are still on for their wedding this August. Yay! Anyways, oh, my friend Nathan is getting out of rehab today after being in there for three months. Finally! I'm so proud of him for taking this huge step. Kudos to you, Nate, and good luck for when you get out. Not like he's ever gonna see this...but, yeah. Oh, my God... I almost forgot to mention. My friend had her baby girl last month. She's so, so precious. And my friend has been so happy. Lets see, what else is there to say? Oh, yeah..."

**Cut To:**

Cemetery; Haley walks up to a grave which reads, "_Greg Conner: Beloved Son, brother, friend; November 7th, 1996 - January 1st, 2014_." Haley kneels down onto the grass.

"Hi, Greg." Haley says. "Everyone misses you here. I still can't believe what happened to you. I'm so sorry the police never found out who did this. Anyway, I guess you know what today is, huh? Your high school graduation. I know how excited you were for this day to come, so I thought I would bring it to you."

Haley takes out from her purse a rolled up diploma with a ribbon tied around it. She sets it in front of Greg's grave, next to some flowers, and then putting a graduation cap next to his diploma on the ground.

"Congratulations." Haley says. "You're a high school graduate. But it's not official until tonight. So, I guess you already know what I've been going through the last few months. Nathan and I are officially divorced. I still can't believe I had a miscarriage – too many people have left my life."

Michael is approaching Haley from behind.

"I wish you could be on that stage tonight getting your diploma," Haley begins. "But know that we all will be thinking about you."

"Yes, we will." Michael says out loud. Haley turns around. "Sorry. I just got here."

"Oh, no." Haley says. "It's OK. I just wanted to talk to him today."

"Looks like we had the same idea." Michael says. "I just went by the school to get Greg's diploma and cap; they told me Ms. Haley James had already picked them up earlier. That's really sweet of you, Haley."

"He deserves it." Haley says. "I saw how hard he worked for the two years that I was his teacher. I know how excited he was for this day to come. And now – well, it's a shame."

"I remember freshmen year:" Michael begins. "Greg and I used to watch all of the seniors get dressed up and go to their prom. We imagined  
that being us in three years – with girls, of course. We also watched the seniors graduating in the football field and we would imagine us being on that stage in three years about to venture out into the world that is post-high school. We were so excited, especially at the beginning of this year. And now, because of one stupid a-hole last New Year's Eve, all of that is gone forever."

"I know it's hard." Haley says. "I know it's not how you pictured it. But that's life. It's going to be different than how you picture it most of the time, if not every time, to at least some extent. All you can do is make the most of the cards life has dealt you, and always remember that Greg wouldn't have wanted you to do any less."

"Life has dealt both of us some pretty crappy cards, huh?" Michael asks.

"Unfortunately, yes." Haley replies. "Although I still can't complain too much about my life."

"Your high school sweetheart left and divorced you for some other woman." Michael says. "You had a miscarriage shortly after that, too. How can you say you can't complain?"

"Because things could be worse – a lot worse." Haley says. "I guess I've always been 'the cup is half full' kinda gal. I have a healthy and happy seven year old son; I have a nice house, and a good, stable career; and I have an amazing best friend, and more friends a girl could ask for. No one's life is perfect, but mine's pretty damn close. The divorces and the miscarriage are just my life's imperfections."

"You have a really good attitude on it all." Michael says.

"When life deals you bad cards," Haley begins. "What else can you do?"

"That's true, I guess." Michael replies.

"You know," Haley begins. "I remember the first time I met you and Greg – seems like so long ago. I was in my last month of student-teaching and I walk out from my classroom and there you were on the floor."

"He had the biggest crush on you." Michael says.

"I know." Haley replies. "And he was a pretty good kisser, too."

"So didn't need to know that about my _brother_." Michael says.

"Sorry." Haley apologizes and laughs. "So speaking of graduation, are you excited for tonight?"

"I woke up this morning with the reminder," Michael begins. "That out of the trio, I'll be the only one physically getting my diploma tonight up on that stage. I imagined graduating for years now and everytime that I did I pictured Greg walking up in front of me, and us being there with Susie. But now, I'm gonna be walking up there alone - without them. How can I be excited over that?"

"You won't be alone, Michael." Haley says. "You'll have your other friends up on that stage with you. And you'll have all of us, too, in the bleachers, cheering you on."

Michael gives a slight smile, and nods.

"And I'm sure Olivia will be there, too." Haley adds. "She cares about you a lot."

"Yeah." Michael replies. "We kissed last month at the prom. I haven't heard from her since, despite the many voicemails and texts I've sent her."

"You still have a lot to look forward to, though, to get excited about graduation." Haley says. "College. What do you have planned for the Fall?"

"Honestly," Michael begins. "I don't even really know."

**Cut To:**

**Close-up: **Laptop screen - _YouTube _site is up. There's a video on screen, paused, showing Brooke. The title of the video is "_I beat it_!" The mouse cursor is shown pressing 'play.'

"_Hi, everyone." _Brooke in the video says. "_It's me, Brooke, again. I have some very, very good news. But first, I'd like to thank all of you who gave me your support over the last few months during this very scary time. I had the surgery that I mentioned about in my last video, and the cancer is all gone. I'm totally cured. I am so relieved and thankful right now, you have no idea. Now onto a lighter note: On the romance front, I told Lucas about a dream I had in surgery. It was about him and I, and we kissed. I had to tell him - I had to get those feelings out -, but as I suspected he doesn't feel the same way. He's totally in love with my best friend - Peyton. And now that my cancer is totally cured, I'm completely happy for both of them. I'm not gonna lie, it's hard seeing them together...but they deserve each other, and they waited long enough to be together again. I can't wait to go to their wedding. I know they're going to last forever. Well anyway, kinda got off track there from the purpose of this video. I'm cured, I'm happy, and life is good again. Thanks for watching another one of my videos...buh-bye."_

The video stops.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Olivia's bedroom. Olivia is standing up over her bed, as she puts some clothes into a duffle bag. Lucas walks in the doorway and knocks.

"Almost done packing?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Olivia smiles. "Can't believe I leave tomorrow already. Last few weeks went by fast, didn't they?"

Lucas smiles and nods.

"I bet your mom's excited to have you back for the summer." Lucas says.

"She is." Olivia replies. "I gotta admit though. I'm a little nervous that come August she's going to lock me in the basement to prevent me from leaving."

Lucas laughs.

"Well, we rescued you twice before, didn't we?" Lucas asks. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first time I rescued a girl from her parent's basement."

Olivia looks at him curiously.

"Long story - trust me." Lucas replies, checking his watch. "Oh, we should actually leave now to go pick up Brooke and get to the rehab center on time for Nathan. You ready?"

"Yeah." Olivia replies. "I have until tonight to pack anyway, right? Oh, do we have any asprin in the bathroom? I woke up with a bit of a headache."

"Yeah, I think so." Lucas replies. "You OK?"

"Yeah." Olivia nods. "I'm sure it's just anxiety from thinking about that plane ride tomorrow. I've always hated flying."

Lucas nods.

"You learn something new about your sister everyday." Lucas says. "I'll go find that asprin for you."

Lucas exits.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; outside, front of the school. Michael walks toward the main entrance, wearing his graduation gown and cap. There's a sign above the doors which says, "**CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF 2014!**"

"It's _way _too hot to wear these things just for practice." Michael says to himself, as he enters the school.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house; nursery. Peyton is sitting in a rocking chair with baby Elizabeth, rocking back and forth, and smiling down at her, as she breastfeeds her. Skills walks to the doorway holding a camera, and leans up against the side of the wall. He takes a picture of Peyton and Elizabeth. Peyton looks up when she notices the flash.

"Isn't that precious?" Skills smiles.

Peyton smiles.

"I can't believe she's a month old already." Peyton admits. "Where did that month go?"

"Well," Skills begins. "The first week you and the baby were still in the hospital for safety precautions - to make sure her little heart continued to beat right. And to make sure you were OK after that surgery."

"And now," Peyton begins. "We're all healthy and happy. Hey, do you have the cord for that camera? So we can upload those pictures to the laptop and update our album on _Myspace_?"

"Yeah." Skills replies. "I'll do that now, actually."

"First," Peyton begins. "Lets get a picture of the three of us."

"Uh," Skills begins. "Maybe later... you know, after I've showered."

"You haven't been in one picture out of the many you've taken the last few weeks." Peyton says. "Why don't you want to be in them with us?"

"I just -" Skills begins. "It's -" Skills stops. "We're engaged, we're living together, and we have a nursery and a baby living here."

"Where are you going with this, babe?" Peyton asks.

"To an outsider," Skills begins. "We look like the picture-perfect family. But the problem is, _we _aren't a family. _You _and _I _are. And me being in pictures with you and Elizabeth and everything, it just seems...wrong, I guess. Because I'm not her father. _Lucas _is. And I don't want to do anything that would make me seem like I was the father, instead of the uncle. For one, I don't want to overshadow Lucas or anything, and two, when Elizabeth gets older she may get confused with our little situation. I wouldn't want to do anything to make her even more confused... you know?"

"I guess it only was a matter of time before this became an issue, huh?" Peyton asks. "Families come in all different shapes and sizes, Skills. When Elizabeth gets to be old enough, we'll be able to explain that to her. Look at how Lucas grew up - he lived with his mom and uncle, too."

"Yeah." Skills says. "And Lucas saw Keith as a father-figure. But that's different, because Lucas' actual father wanted nothing to do with him. But Elizabeth's father is an active parent in her life and always will be. So how is she going to differentiate between me and Lucas? Her father, and the guy who is married to her mom."

"Not the _guy _married to her mom." Peyton says. "Her _uncle _married to her mom. And maybe it will take some getting used to for her. I don't know. And maybe it won't, since this situation is all she will know. But, honey, I guarantee the amount of time you're worrying about this is a lot more time she'll spend worrying about this."

"You really think so?" Skills asks.

"Just enjoy spending time with your new niece while she's still this age." Peyton smiles.

**Cut To:**

**Flashback. One Month Ago:**

Miami, Fl.; Sam/Cooper's apartment. Cooper walks inside holding a picture, as Sam is going upstairs.

"Hey," Cooper begins, calling out to Sam. "What is this, man?"

"Me," Sam begins, turning around on the stairs toward Cooper. "In a different lifetime."

"I thought you said you never got married or had kids?" Cooper asks. "How could you lie about having a daughter, man?"

"Because I _don't_!_" _Sam replies. "...At least not anymore."

"What?" Cooper asks.

Sam sits down on the stairs.

"My little girl was dianogsed with cystic fibrosis," Sam begins. "And she died from it when she was just two years old."

Cooper is speechless.

"I am _so _sorry." Cooper apologizes.

"It hit both Emily and I so hard," Sam continues. "That our marriage self-destructed soon after that. She wanted to try to have another baby, but after going through something like that - I refused. We got a divorce a few months later."

"God, man." Cooper says. "I don't know what to say. I had no idea. When was all of this?"

"We got divorced six years ago." Sam replies.

"Why did you decide to tell me now?" Cooper asks.

"Because," Sam begins. "If you actually don't want this kind of lifestyle, then you need to get out of it. I loved having a family, man. But after what happened, I just never want to go through that again. But you - you can still have that kind of life...with Rachel."

"I told you I'm over Rachel." Cooper says.

"Yeah," Sam begins. "That's about as convincing as a kid telling their parent he actually didn't eat the cookie. Come on, man."

"What?" Cooper asks. "I don't love Rachel anymore."

Sam stands up.

"OK." Sam replies.

"Listen, man." Cooper says. "About -"

"Dude," Sam begins. "Forget about it. It was a long time ago. I'm fine."

Sam turns and walks up the stairs. Cooper sighs sympathetically.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

**Cut To:**

**Close-up: **Laptop screen - _YouTube _site is up. There's a video on screen, paused, showing Brooke. The title of the video is "_Oh, my GOD. Lucas and I..._" The mouse cursor is shown pressing 'play.'

"_Hi, everyone." _Brooke in the video says. "_It's me, Brooke, again. OK, I am ecstatic right now. Lucas came over last night really angry and depressed over some personal issues with his friend, brother, and ex. He ended up telling me something that made me smile so much that I'm still smiling over it - as you can see. He told me that I am the one constant person in his life; that I am always there for him no matter what; that I don't judge him when he makes a mistake, because, lets face it, we all make them. We ended up kissing...and then slept together...without the sleeping part. I mean, a part of me feels guilty because he's my best friend's ex, but they haven't been together since last year. And besides, she hooked up with a new guy, so obviously she's totally over Lucas now, right? And if Lucas and I are not clearly over each other, then that shouldn't stop us from being together, right? I mean, it didn't stop my best friend and Lucas' friend from hooking up, after all. Anyway, I just HAD to tell people about this...because I'm SO excited. When Lucas and I were 'together' it totally just felt like us again. I really do love him with all of my heart. OK, so I'll update again when I can. Thanks for watching another one of my videos...buh-bye._"

The video stops.

**Cut To:**

Rehab center; outside. Lucas, Olivia, and Brooke are sitting on a bench right outside the doors. Brooke and Lucas are sitting next to each other holding hands. Olivia smiles, looking at them.

"You two are _so _cute together." Olivia says. "If I hadn't told you before, I'm _so _Team Brucas."

Brooke and Lucas chuckle.

"Oh, yeah..." Lucas says. "The whole combine names thing from the movie script."

"Mm-hm." Olivia nods.

"You know what Team couple I'm for?" Brooke asks. "_Mivia_." Brooke winks. "Oh, and _Pills_."

"Clever." Olivia replies. "But the _Mivia _one could use some work - both the name _and _couple-wise."

"I don't know," Lucas begins. "I think he's good for you, little sis."

"Besides," Brooke begins. "I heard you kissed him at his prom last month. Truth or just a rumor?"

"Truth." Olivia replies, looking down now. "But, what can I say? I mean, it was _prom_."

**Cut To:**

**Close-up: **Laptop screen - _YouTube _site is up. There's a video on screen, paused, showing Brooke. The title of the video is "_Prom is so not an excuse_..." The mouse cursor is shown pressing 'play.'

"_Please, 'it was prom'?" _Brooke asks. "_A kiss is a kiss, right? A kiss always means something._"

The video stops.

**Cut To:**

Rehab center; outside. Lucas and Brooke, holding hands, are sitting on a bench right outside the door, with Olivia sitting next to them.

"Yeah," Brooke nods. "I mean, a kiss doesn't always mean something, right?"

Olivia nods. Nathan walks out of the doors.

"I'm _free_!" Nathan shouts to the trio on the bench. They all stand up.

"You were always free." Olivia replies, giving Nathan a hug. "You did this by choice."

"Nice to have you out...for good this time." Lucas says, patting his back. "I'd ask how you are, but the way you walked out of there says everything."

"I'm feeling great." Nathan replies, catching a glimpse of Brooke's hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Congratulations, you guys. Looks like you're engaged again."

"Oh... yeah." Lucas smiles, putting his arm around Brooke. "But we did not get married last week. We wouldn't do that without the best man."

Nathan smiles. Olivia looks at Nathan knowingly, and looks awkward.

"Hey," Lucas begins. "Brooke, Olivia. Can we meet you guys back at the car? I kinda want to talk to Nathan alone for a minute."

Olivia nods.

"Oh, yeah." Brooke says. "Of course." Brooke hugs Nathan. "So glad you're out and better, Nate."

"Thanks, Brooke." Nathan says.

Brooke and Olivia walk down the steps together, toward the parking lot. Lucas turns to Nathan.

"Listen, man," Lucas begins. "I just wanted to make sure there's no weirdness or awkwardness with that between us, or anything. I mean, I know before you went into rehab I was, you know, so on-board with," Lucas thinks for a second. "_Team Brathan_, and then like a minute later I was professing my undying love for Brooke. I just - when I gave you my support to tell Brooke, I thought -"

"Say no more, Luke." Nathan interrupts. "It's fine, man. Really. In fact, it's better than fine. You and Brooke are a way better fit, anyway. Everyone knows that."

"Alright." Lucas nods. "Thanks, man."

"Anyway," Nathan begins. "I actually have some news for you."

"Yeah?" Lucas asks, curiously and intriguingly.

Nathan nods. "But I'll tell you back home," Nathan begins. "Don't wanna keep Brooke and Olivia waiting too long."

"Sure." Lucas replies, as they proceed to walk down the steps. "Oh, you _have _to see Elizabeth today - she's a month old already, man. Wait until you see all the pictures Peyton and I took of her."

**Cut To:**

Skills' house; kitchen. Skills is eating a sandwich at the kitchen table. Peyton walks in holding a baby monitor in her hand.

"Elizabeth's down for her nap." Peyton says. "Oh, that looks good. Any left to make another one?"

"Yeah." Skills replies, putting his sandwich down, and standing up. "You sit down. I'll make it for you."

"Aw, thanks." Peyton smiles, sitting down. "Extra ham, please. Easy on the mustard."

"I know, babe." Skills says, as he begins to make the sandwich.

A moment later, the door bell rings.

"I wonder who that is?" Skills asks.

Peyton shrugs. Skills exits the kitchen and walks to the front door. He opens it, and Alicia, his ex-girlfriend from last year, is standing there holding a young baby in her arms.

"_Alicia _-" Skills begins, shocked. "Uh, what are you doing here?" Skills sees the baby in her arms. "Uh... when did you...?"

"Last month." Alicia replies.

Skills looks surprised, as he is about to reply.

"Who is it, babe?" Peyton asks, as she walks up from behind, a few feet away.

Skills looks back at her, and then looks back at Alicia.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house; kitchen. Skills, Alicia, holding the baby, and Peyton are sitting at the kitchen table.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Skills asks.

"I don't know." Alicia replies. "I guess I didn't want to disrupt your life with it. I mean, we only dated for a few months, so I know you wouldn't exactly be handing out cigars to your friends."

"Well," Skills begins. "Why now then?"

"After knowing this little guy for a month now," Alicia begins. "I couldn't bare the thought of him growing up without knowing his father. Since the first time I laid my eyes on him in the hospital, I've been working up the courage to come here and tell you."

"And you're sure he's mine?" Skills asks.

"We dated for three months." Alicia reminds him. "I didn't sleep with anyone but you during that time. You're actually the last guy I've been with, and I hadn't slept with anyone within a realistically timeframe before you."

"OK, then." Skills says, turning toward Peyton. "I guess I have a son then."

"Yeah." Alicia nods, looking at them both. "And I guess you two are still together, right? That is the reason you broke up with me, after all." She looks at Skills. "Look, I hope you want to be an active father in Jacob's life, but if you don't - I understand. You're not obligated to anything."

"No," Skills begins. "Of course I want to be in my son's life. It's just -"

Alicia notices the baby monitor sitting on the table, and the engagement ring on Peyton's finger.

"Oh, God..." Alicia says. "Are you two getting married? And you have a baby, too?"

"_I _just had a baby." Peyton says. "But not from Skills. And, yes, we are getting married - this August."

"This is like the worst possible time I could have told you, isn't it?" Alicia asks.

"It's OK." Skills replies. "I'm glad you did." Skills stands up. "Can I hold him?"

Alicia smiles, standing up, and gives baby Jacob to Skills. Skills, holding his son, rocks him and smiles at him.

"Peyton," Skills begins. "Are you seeing this? Can you believe this?"

"It feels pretty awesome, doesn't it?" Peyton asks.

**Cut To:**

**Close-up: **Laptop screen - _YouTube _site is up. There's a video on screen, paused, showing Brooke. The title of the video is, "_Baby news..._" The mouse cursor is shown pressing 'play.'

"_I so can't believe it." _Brooke says. "_My best friend having a baby...and with my boyfriend? I'm happy for her - I am -, she's waited a long time for this. And I really hope this pregnancy doesn't end how her last one did. I told Lucas I was OK with it, which I am. But a part of me feels like why can't at least something in my life be conventional? Why couldn't Peyton get pregnant by her boyfriend? Why couldn't it be me who is pregnant with Lucas' baby? OK, I'm really OK with it. I promise, guys. But still...a part of my heart breaks when I think about how the first baby the guy I'm totally in love with will have is my best friend's. But at the same time, I can't say I'm too surprised, either. I love him so much and I know he's the guy for me, so after all of this time I can't let one unconventional thing get in the way... you know? But I must admit, it would be nice if I was the one pregnant with Lucas' baby. Oh, well... I guess two dreams can't come true at the same time, huh?_"

The video stops.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; back porch. Nathan and Lucas step out of the door.

"So," Lucas begins. "What's the news, man?"

"Well," Nathan begins. "I did a lot of thinking in that place - about everything. About who I am, about what's happened to all of us - _everything_. I'm gonna be making a change in myself, Luke."

"What kind of change?" Lucas asks.

"A change in careers, for one." Nathan replies, pausing. "Dan shot Keith; Dan shot Michael in the leg; Frankie shot Dan, while aiming for Greg; but who shot Greg?"

"It sucks they never found any suspects." Lucas nods.

"We've experienced so many deaths." Nathan continues. "Such tragic deaths, murders, suicides, and arsons."

"What are you trying to say, man?" Lucas asks, curiously.

"It's time I do something," Nathan begins. "To protect people from the other Dans and Frankies out there. To prevent other murders, arsons, and other tragic crimes from happening. To hunt down the sick people who do those things. And to finally find Greg's killer."

"What are you talking about, Nathan?" Lucas asks. "What are you going to do?"

"For one, I'm changing my major," Nathan begins. "To criminal justice. And in the meantime, until graduation, to support myself and my sons, I'm going to be a cop."

Lucas looks surprised and concerned.

"Are you _insane_, Nate?" Lucas asks. "You could get seriously hurt doing this, Nathan! _Shot _even!"

"Thanks for the support, big _brother_." Nathan says.

"I only say that because I care about you, Nate." Lucas says. "I'm your brother. And besides, you really think being a cop is really appropriate for a guy with two young sons?"

"It's something they can be proud of their father for." Nathan replies. "God knows I haven't done a whole lot for them to be proud of when they're older."

"Nate -" Lucas begins.

"I'm done just sitting back and watching these horrible things happen, Luke." Nathan interrupts. "It's time I do something to prevent the same things from happening to other people."

Nathan turns around, to go back inside.

"Nathan," Lucas begins, putting his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Listen to me carefully, OK? You could _die _doing this. It's a dangerous job."

"I don't care!" Nathan says, turning around. "I'm gonna find out who murdered Greg, even if it's the last thing I do."

Nathan, instead, walks down the steps and around the corner of the house. Lucas punches the door angrily.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Haley is standing in the hallway, facing the wall, with her hands covering her eyes.

"One, two, three..." Haley begins counting loudly.

Jamie runs out of a room, across the hall, and into another room quickly.

"Four, five, six..." Haley continues.

The door bell rings. Haley opens her eyes and looks around for Jamie.

"Hey, buddy." Haley says loudly. "Timeout."

Haley goes to the front door and opens it. Taylor, wearing sunglasses, is standing there.

"_Tay_ -" Haley says surprised. "Uh, what - what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, Haley." Taylor replies.

"I'm actually really glad to see you." Haley admits, moving aside to let Taylor in. Taylor walks in the door. "I didn't know where you and Ken went to. And I wanted to apologize. I overreacted, Tay. You were right; it was your decision, not mine, and I had absolutely no right to -"

"Haley, it's OK." Taylor interrupts. "Water under the bridge, right?"

"Yeah." Haley replies. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"_This_." Taylor replies, taking off her sunglasses, and revealing her two black and bruised eyes, as she begins to cry.

Haley looks surprised and sighs sympathetically.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; front porch. Michael is standing, still in his graduation gown, on the front porch. Olivia walks out of the front door, and closes it.

"OK," Olivia begins. "I'm on a five-minute packing break. What's up?"

"Oh," Michael begins. "Just about to graduate from high school tonight."

"Congratulations." Olivia smiles.

"Three years ago," Michael begins. "I really didn't picture my graduation day like this."

"Nothing's ever how we imagine it, right?" Olivia asks.

"Um, look," Michael begins. "Haven't talked to you for a few weeks. I never got a chance to thank you for saving me from being dateless at my prom."

"Don't mention it." Olivia says.

"It was a fun night, you know." Michael continues. "And you had a lot to do with that. One particular event stands out."

"Michael -" Olivia begins.

"Why haven't we talked for a few weeks, anyway?" Michael asks. "I mean, I know it wasn't because of me, because I sent you a bunch of texts and left voicemails. So -"

"You're right, it's because of me." Olivia replies. "That night was just - I got caught up in the moment."

"So even after all these months," Michael begins. "You're still punishing me for kissing Susie. She's been in California for over two months now, I've told you how sorry I am, and how much I love you... and we even _kissed _a month ago, which for me felt so amazing. But I guess none of that is enough for you, right? You still choose to make me out to be nothing but a cheater, and as for the kiss...it was just 'getting caught in the moment.'"

"I don't know what to say." Olivia says.

"Tell me why you're being so freaking hard-headed over something that meant _nothing_." Michael says, getting frustrated. "I mean, I can understand being mad at first...but come on, Olivia. I know you felt what I felt a month ago. And instead of admitting that and being with me, you're choosing to let some stupid kiss with Susie that happened right after my brother was shot get between us?"

"You don't understand, Michael. OK?" Olivia asks. "I promised myself I would never be with a cheater again. OK? Are you happy now? You know why I've been so..._hard-headed _about this."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Michael apologizes. "You wanna tell me about it?"

"Not really." Olivia replies. "It's not something I talk about much."

"OK." Michael says. "But I would like to know what happened. I want to know everything about you, Olivia...even the bad stuff. I can't stand to think someone caused you pain, and knowing that now, I wish I could have been there when it happened...to hug you and help you through it. But most of all, it _kills _me that _I _also caused you that same pain."

Michael looks at her, then turns around, and proceeds down the steps.

"_Wait_..." Olivia says. Michael turns around. "You made a mistake. But this other guy, he's a total douchebag. Swing?"

Michael nods. Olivia and Michael go sit down on the porch swing.

"I dated this guy for two years..." Olivia begins. "He was my first real boyfriend. I was sixteen when we started going out. God, I was so crazy about him. It was the first time I was ever in love. During the entire two years, we never had sex, but we almost did. Soon after my eighteenth birthday, I was talking to my best friend; I told her I think I was ready. So a few days later I plan this romantic evening for us, I got dressed up in something sexy...and then that's when I found out. I guess you can say at least he was a honest guy. He had been fooling around with the school's slut for two weeks. I immediately dumped him, and I was so heart broken."

Michael, sadly, looks down.

"My next boyfriend after that," Olivia begins, looking at him. "Was you."

Michael lowers his head, into his cupped hands.

"I haven't even told Lucas or Nathan that." Olivia admits.

"And you planned a romantic picnic for me," Michael begins. "The night I told you about Susie."

Olivia nods.

"I'm an idiot." Michael says.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; kitchen. Taylor and Haley are sitting at the kitchen table and talking.

"Have you filed a police report yet?" Haley asks.

Taylor shakes her head.

"No." Taylor replies.

"Tay," Haley begins. "You have to do that. I'll go with you, OK?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" Taylor asks tearfully. "I'll be fine."

"Yes, you - Thank God - _will _be fine." Haley agrees. "But he still deserves to be punished. He needs to be."

"I know that." Taylor says. "I just want this to be over, you know? I had the marriage annulled, I'm obviously not ever going to see him again. I just want to put this _whole _thing behind me."

Just as Haley's about to reply, Rachel jogs into the kitchen, wearing work out clothes.

"Hey, Hales." Rachel says, going immediately to the fridge and getting a bottled water. She turns around toward Haley and Taylor. "Oh, uh, Taylor. You're back, huh? Ken here, too?"

Taylor looks down. Rachel notices Taylor's eyes.

"Uh, Rach..." Haley begins.

"Oh, my God." Rachel says. "Tell me you fell down a flight of stairs, or fell off your bike."

Taylor shakes her head.

"I'm so sorry, Taylor." Rachel apologizes. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Taylor replies. "The marriage, however, is annulled."

"I should hope so." Rachel says. "So the police have been called and Ken's showering with a bunch of guys right now, right?"

"She actually hasn't gotten the police involved." Haley says. "I was just telling her she needs to."

"Good." Rachel says. "And Haley and I will go down with you."

"Guys, really," Taylor stands up. "Thank you for what you're trying to do. But I'm safe now, OK? That's why I came here. I just want to put this behind me. What I need now, is just your support. That's all."

Taylor exits the kitchen.

"OK," Rachel begins. "She's been through a lot, she's not thinking clearly. But we're going to the police still, right?"

Haley nods.

**Cut To:**

River Court bridge; Skills is leaning on the edge of the bridge, looking over onto the water. Peyton walks onto the bridge, with Elizabeth strapped into a baby harness on her front. Peyton approaches Skills.

"Hey, you." Peyton says.

"Hey." Skills smiles, looking at Elizabeth. "So, news is I'm a father now."

"Are you sure?" Peyton asks.

"What do you mean?" Skills asks.

"I mean," Peyton begins. "How can you be sure she's telling you the truth? How well do you really know this girl?"

"I know her enough to know she wouldn't lie about something like this." Skills replies.

"If I remember correctly," Peyton begins. "You met this girl in a bar, with Lucas. A girl like that sleeps around. How can you be sure that the actual father isn't some dead beat who wants nothing to do with his son, so now she's coming to you, a good guy, who she knows will do the right thing?"

"I dated her for three months, Peyton." Skills says. "She's a good person. Just because she was in a bar doesn't mean she would lie."

"Doesn't mean she wouldn't, either." Peyton says.

Skills sighs, as he looks straight ahead over the bridge.

"Look," Peyton begins. "All I'm saying is before you sign the birth certificate and mope around on this bridge about having a son from a girl you hardly know, make _sure _it's really yours. Get a paternity test."

Skills nods in agreement.

"I will." Skills replies. "But if you are hoping this test will prove it's not my child, don't count on that from happening. He's probably mine, and I'm going to have to deal with that. And if you don't want to marry me or continue in this relationship if he turns out to be mine, I'll understand."

"Are you kidding?" Peyton asks. "Skills, babe, I just had this little girl from my ex-boyfriend...who was my _ex _even the night that she was conceived...and I'm marrying _you_. You've been totally supportive and OK about it, so what kind of hypocrite would I be if I now said I'm not OK about you having a son with another woman?"

"I'm just saying," Skills begins. "If you decide you want to back out, it's OK."

"I _don't_." Peyton replies. "I love you, Antwon Taylor, and in two months I'm going to be standing in front of our friends and family telling that to you again."

Skills smiles, putting his arm around Peyton.

"Can you believe it's been over a year since we've been together?" Skills asks.

"Sometimes, and sometimes no." Peyton admits. "But I'll tell you one thing I'm sure of. I'm _so _happy that I camped out with you in front of the mall to buy Jamie's _Wii_."

Skills chuckles.

"Me too." Skills says. "Remember that time we were standing in this very spot last year, the same day I was cleared of all assault charges?"

"Yes, I do." Peyton replies. "I was all bummed over Lucas yelling at me for the umpteenth time about the miscarriage and our failed marriage." Peyton chuckles.

"I told you," Skills begins. "To have faith that you'll be a mother someday. And that you would be a great mother when that time came." Skills looks down at Elizabeth. "Looks like I was right; you just needed a little faith, after all."

Peyton smiles.

"I love you so much, baby." Peyton says.

"I love you too...Skinny Girl." Skills smiles. Peyton chuckles.

"I'm gonna go get this little girl home, k?" Peyton asks. "You coming?"

"In a bit." Skills replies. "Just gonna stay out here a little while longer."

"OK." Peyton nods. "See you at home."

Peyton and Skills kiss. Peyton turns around and walks off the bridge. Skills looks over the bridge, as his cell phone rings. He answers it.

"Hello?" Skills says. "Oh, hey, mom. What's wrong?"

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Olivia's room. Michael is helping Olivia pack.

"So," Michael begins. "Are you excited to see your mom again?"

"Yeah." Olivia replies. "I just hope she won't take it too hard when she has to let me go again when it's time for be to come back here."

"Of course it will be hard for her." Michael says. "You're not an easy person to let go, you know."

Olivia smiles.

"So, how about you?" Olivia asks. "What are your plans for the summer? And for the Fall?"

"Oh, I, uh, I don't know." Michael admits. "It's not like my parents can pay for a university, and I missed the deadline to apply for financial aid. I'll probably just work this summer and go to Tree Hill Community College in the Fall for two years."

"So," Olivia begins. "You'll be staying in Tree Hill then?"

"Yeah." Michael replies. "Can't get rid of me that easily."

"Good." Olivia smiles. "You know, you could also just go to community college for just next semester, and apply for financial aid now for the Spring for UNC. Or you could just work now until Spring, apply for financial aid, don't go to community college, and start UNC in the Spring."

"I don't even know if I'm going to UNC." Michael admits. "I mean, I'll have to reapply anyway for the Spring since I got into the Fall semester...and well, that isn't going to work out. I might just apply for another college altogether. Not sure if I want to stay in Tree Hill for much longer, you know?"

"Oh." Olivia replies. "Well, at least if you go to UNC you'll know at least one familiar face there."

"That's true." Michael nods. "Well, I better get home, take a shower, and put this gown back on. I am graduating soon. You'll be at the ceremony, right?"

"Of course." Olivia nods. "I'll be in the bleachers watching you every second, just like I did during your basketball games."

"And I'll be looking right back up at you." Michael says. "Well, see ya."

Michael turns out to exit.

"Michael," Olivia begins. Michael turns around. "I am sorry I've been so guarded with you. I know you're not like that guy, and I know you love me. And for the record, if you do end up taking Susie's lead and leaving Tree Hill, I'm gonna really miss you a lot."

Michael nods/smiles.

"Thanks, Ollie." Michael says, and exits.

**Cut To:**

Bar; Skills is drinking a draft beer, while playing pool with another patron.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Getting bad news is hard, and we rarely ever deal with it the way we should."_

Skills shoots and gets in two of his solid-colored balls. The other guy looks frustrated.

"Lucky shot." The patron tells Skills.

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT EVENING ---**

Lakeside High; parking lot. Lucas and Brooke get out of their car and start walking. They see Nathan ahead of them, getting out of his car.

"Glad you came, Nate." Lucas says to him.

"Of course." Nathan replies. "Hi, Brooke."

"Hey." Brooke replies.

"You still, um, ..." Lucas begins.

"Finding out what happened to Taylor," Nathan begins. "Is just more evidence that I'm doing the right thing."

"What about basketball, Nate?" Lucas asks. "_That's _always been your calling."

"That was a high school pipe dream, Luke." Nathan says. "I'm over it now. _This _is my calling now. Just be happy I'm finally chasing after something that wasn't Dan's dream." Nathan pauses. "I'll see you guys inside, alright?"

Nathan walks away.

"OK, so it's a dangerous job," Brooke begins. "Is it _so _bad? Lots of guys become cops."

"He has two young sons, Brooke." Lucas says. "_And _he's only doing this because Greg's killer was never caught."

"I think that's only _one _reason why he's doing this." Brooke says. "I think he just wants to help _serve and protect _Tree Hill citizens. Besides, how dangerous is Tree Hill _really_?"

"Pyscho Derek." Lucas says. "Psycho Ben. Arsons, murders, rapes, suicide, being held at gunpoint..."

"OK, OK." Brooke says. "You've made your point. Lets just go watch Michael graduate."

They continue walking toward the school.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"It's easy to be overprotective of a loved one when they make a startling change."_

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; Inside the gymnasium. All of the senior graduates are crowded inside, wearing their cap and gowns. Michael is talking to another student by the gym entrance, as Olivia walks in.

"Dude," Michael's friend begins. "It's your ex-chick again."

"Give us a minute?" Michael asks.

The student nods and walks away.

"Hey." Michael smiles. "You know, this area is for the people _graduating. _The visitors belong out on the football field bleachers."

"I know." Olivia says. "I've just been thinking..." Olivia pauses. "...About _us_."

"Oh?" Michael asks, happily.

"And I wanted to wish you luck." Olivia says. "I mean, during my high school graduation, I totally tripped on the stage, and fell down. Totally embarrassing, and I just wanted to make sure...you were wearing good shoes...so, you know, you wouldn't trip."

"Well, I think they're trip-proof." Michael replies. "You're welcome to check them out for yourself, though."

"OK." Olivia says.

She bends down and pretends to look at them closely.

"Oh, they look very good." Olivia smiles. "You'll be fine."

Olivia proceeds to stand back up, as she looks up at Michael in the process and they look at each other in the eyes.

"Hey." Michael says, nervously. "You know what we haven't done in awhile?"

"What?" Olivia asks.

Michael then kisses Olivia on the lips, and smiles. Olivia smiles too, kissing him back.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Isn't it great when an old flame reignites just at the perfect time?"_

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; Outside bleachers. The football field has a stage in the middle of it, with the principal and teachers standing on it. There's several rows of chairs, with the seniors sitting on them, in front of the stage. Up in the bleachers are: Lucas, Brooke, Olivia, Haley, Rachel, Taylor, Peyton, with Elizabeth in a baby carrier, Nathan, Jamie, and in Nathan's arms, is Junior.

Haley turns to Rachel and Taylor.

"So," Haley begins. "After the graduation, we'll go down to the police station. OK?"

"Haley, I told you before..." Taylor begins.

"I know," Haley begins. "But you've been through this huge, terrible thing and it's understandable that you want to just put it behind you, and you should. But Ken still needs to be reported. And as your sister and friend, I'm going to help you do this. And you'll thank me for it later."

Taylor says nothing, but smiles, as she looks down at the seniors. Rachel smiles to Haley, with a nod, and Haley smiles too. Lucas and Brooke are having their own conversation...

"Try not to worry about Nathan too much, OK babe?" Brooke asks. "He's a big boy and can make his own decisions."

"Oh, I know that." Lucas replies. "And I'm sorry if I sort of snapped at you before."

Lucas puts his arm around her; Brooke smiles, scootching over closer to him, as she looks down at her engagement ring.

**Flashback:**

Lucas' bedroom; Lucas is working on his laptop. Brooke enters.

"Burning the midnight oil?" Brooke smiles.

"Or the nine o'clock oil." Lucas replies and smirks.

Brooke chuckles, as she wraps her arms around Lucas from behind, as he is sitting down, and reads the laptop screen.

"Oh," Brooke begins. "Sounds like a good chapter."

"Thanks." Lucas says, placing his hand on Brooke's, and feeling her hand with his, noticeably not feeling a ring on her finger. "You know, I've been thinking about our reunion lately."

"Oh?" Brooke asks. "What about it?"

"I think we have some unfinished business to discuss." Lucas replies. "Namely regarding the upcoming June 8th."

"Oh, yeah." Brooke says. "What do you want to do about that?"

"Well," Lucas begins. "I think we should maybe hold off on that. I mean, I'm totally in love with you and couldn't be happier, but -"

"I know." Brooke interrupts. "Me too. And I agree."

"However," Lucas begins, pulling out a jewelry box from his desk drawer. "That doesn't mean we can't get engaged again."

"I would love _that_." Brooke smiles. "I mean, I know you're the guy for me, but we don't need to set a date _now_."

"Yeah." Lucas agrees. "We can be one of those long-engagement couples."

"Exactly." Brooke smiles. "Besides, I did love being engaged to you, Lucas Scott."

"Then I think we need to make it official..._again_." Lucas says.

Lucas takes the jewelry box in hand, and gets down on one knee before Brooke. Brooke can't help but smile, as she looks down at Lucas.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Lakeside High; In the bleachers.

"Brooke Davis," Lucas begins, touching her arm, as she looks down. "You awake over there?"

Brooke looks up.

"Oh, yeah." Brooke says. "I was just thinking." She plays with her ring.

"Well," Lucas begins. "Pay attention. Michael is up next."

"Oh, goodie." Brooke smiles.

"Michael Conner." The principal says into the microphone from below on the stage.

The gang and Michael's parents cheer from the bleachers. Michael's classmates clap, as he stands up and walks up to the stage. Before he gets to the principal, he looks up and smiles at Olivia. Olivia smiles back, giving him a thumbs up, as she winks. Michael shakes the principal's hand, as he receives his diploma. Michael raises his arms in the air, as he walks back off the stage.

"Now at this time," The principal begins. "I would like to take a moment to honor another student's graduation. This student is no longer with us; his life was taken tragically last New Year's Eve. If it weren't for that fatal incident, that student would be with us right now getting his well-deserved diploma with the rest of his classmates. I would like to also take the time to say to this student's brother, parents, and friends: I am terribly sorry for what happened on that tragic night, and I hope you all find peace in that terrible occurence. That student's name, is Greg Conner. May you rest in peace, Greg, and congratulations for all of your achievements."

Everyone on the football field and in the bleachers stands and claps.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"It's something special when people take the time to honor and remember somebody who died so young, and so tragically. It proves that there are truly good people in this world - a world with murderers, stalkers, rapists, child molesters, arsonists and so on. It's comforting to know that the bad doesn't outweigh the good; that the good does and hopefully always will overpower the evil in this world."_

**Cut To:**

Bar; Skills finishes off another beer, as he puts it on top of a stack of other empty bottles/mugs. He proceeds to aim his next shot.

"Good luck winning another game, dude." The patron says. "You're so drunk, I'd be surprised if you can even hit the damn ball anymore."

Skills aims his shot, shoots, but scratches the ball. He looks angry and hits his cue stick against the pool table. The patron laughs.

"Better hope the bouncer didn't see that." The patron says, looking around in the crowded bar.

"Whatever." Skills replies. "Just shoot, jerk off."

The patron takes the scratched cue ball and places it on the other side of the table, next to his own ball.

"What the hell are you doing?" Skills asks. "That's an illegal move. You have to keep it on _this _side of the table." Skills says, showing the guy with his hand.

"Hey," The patron begins. "Haven't you ever played online pool? That's how they do it on _there_."

"Well, _this _ain't online pool, is it now?" Skills asks, starting to get in the guy's face. "Put the damn ball where it _belongs."_

"We never determined any rules for this game, bro." The patron reminds him. "The ball's staying there."

"So, that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Skills asks. "Listen, I'm in _no _mood to deal with stupid cheaters who think they can pull a fast one on me. You got it?"

"Well," The patron begins. "Then there's the door."

Skills, angrily, throws his cue stick up against the chalk board (where scores are kept track of) on the wall.

"You wanna tell me that again, buddy?" Skills asks.

"Whoa," The patron begins. "Just calm down, man. It's no big deal."

Skills chuckles intimidatingly.

"Not such a tough guy now, are you?" Skills asks. "_Wuss_."

Skills grabs the guy by the shirt and forces him in front of the pool table, leaning him against the edge of it.

"I'm about to kick your ass, buddy, if you don't let me go." The patron says. "I practiced tae kwon doe for years, man."

"You might want to get a better instructor next time." Skills tells him, as he punches the guy in the face.

Having already been an audience around the pool table, there's now an uproar in the bar. The bouncer comes over and grabs ahold of Skills tightly.

"Alright, buddy." The bouncer says. "Just calm down. The police are on their way."

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Sometimes we end up caving in and become the person we promised ourselves we would never be again."_

**Cut To:**

Police station; Haley, Rachel, and Taylor walk inside and approach a police officer sitting behind the front desk.

"Hi, officer." Haley says. "We would like to report a domestic violence case."

The officer nods, as Taylor takes off her sunglasses to expose her eyes. The officer sees.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"It's easier to do the right thing when you have family and friends by your side."_

**Cut To:**

Lucas' bedroom; Brooke and Lucas are laying on the bed together. Brooke looks over at him.

"Where's your head at, Luke?" Brooke asks. "Come on, you should be smiling. We just went to a graduation, and there were _no _emergencies. No one went into labor, no one had a seizure...just a nice, normal, happy graduation."

"I know." Lucas smiles. "Just, what the principal said about Greg...it brought me back, I guess. I can't blame Nathan for wanting to do whatever it takes to find out who did this."

"I know how hard this is for you - about Nathan." Brooke says. "You've lost so many people who you loved already, and now Nathan is getting into a career where he has the potential of dying the same way Keith and Greg left this world. I'm here for you, Lucas."

"Thanks, Brooke." Lucas says. "Have I told you lately how you help me through everything?"

"You could say," Brooke begins. "That I'm _constant_ly helping you."

Lucas smiles.

"You wanna spend the night tonight?" Lucas asks her, as he holds her hand.

"I'd love to." Brooke says. "Let me change into something more comfortable, k?"

"K." Lucas replies. "You can get into my boxers and t-shirt."

Brooke stands up, and goes to his dresser drawers.

"You know," Lucas begins, getting a sudden thought. "You could spend _every _night here."

"Babe, all my stuff is at my house, though." Brooke says.

"Well," Lucas begins, sitting up. "What if we fixed that little problem?"

Brooke suddenly smiles as she now understands what he's getting at.

"Are you saying," Brooke begins. "That we should..."

Lucas smiles and nods.

"Oh, yes!" Brooke jumps excitedly.

Lucas stands up and him and Brooke hug.

**Cut To:**

**Close-up: **Laptop screen - _YouTube _site is up. There's a video on screen, paused, showing, this time, Brooke _and _Lucas. The title of the video is, "_BIG news..._" The mouse cursor is shown pressing 'play.'

"_Hi, everyone!" _Brooke smiles. "_It's me again, Brooke. And this time I'm here with my very sexy and wonderful fiancé, Lucas! Say hi to everyone, babe._"

Lucas waves.

"_Uh, hi world._" Lucas says.

"_You're such a dork, babe_." Brooke laughs. "_Anyway, Lucas and I have some very big news that we just decided with each other. We decided to..._"

The view now moves away, back, further away from the laptop screen. Now showing Nathan sitting in a chair with the laptop in front of him on a desk. He's in a motel room.

Nathan "minimizes" the _YouTube _site, so now the laptop's main screen is shown. The background image is a picture of Nathan and Brooke at a luau in Maui, Hawaii.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Sometimes people don't realize the mistakes they've made until it's too late to correct them."_

Nathan now brings another webpage up - _Myspace _-, as he looks at his friend's list. The current order is, **(1) Brooke, (2) Lucas, (3) Olivia, (4) Peyton. **He "moves" his friends around and decides on a new order of: **(1) Lucas, (2) Olivia, (3) Peyton, (4) Skills, (5) Brooke.**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) -- _

_"Sometimes people need to rearrange their life. It changes all the time."_

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; family room. Haley is sitting on the couch, as Rachel and Taylor are standing, about to leave the room.

"Goodnight, Hales." Rachel says.

"Goodnight, little sis." Taylor smiles. "Thanks for everything you're doing for me, by the way."

"Goodnight." Haley replies. "And you're very welcome."

Taylor and Rachel exit the room. Haley looks down, thinking.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Sometimes people wonder if they've made the right choice regarding their future."_

**Flashback:**

Haley and Dean are talking by the entrance at the hospital.

"You have no idea how famous you could be, Haley." Dean tells her. "And you're giving that up for what, the small town life?"

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Haley's house; family room. Haley is now standing by the wall, as she turns off the light, and exits the room.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; 'After/celebration party.' Michael is sitting on the edge of a seat above a dunk tank. Olivia, with a bunch of people behind her, cheering on, smiles at Michael, and then throws the ball in her hand at the button on the wall next to the dunk tank. The ball hits the button, sending Michael straight into the water. Olivia laughs, raising her arms in victory, as Michael stands up in the tank laughing as well. Olivia walks over to the tank.

"Wet _definitely _suits you." Olivia tells him, giggling.

Michael splashes some water at Olivia, as she gasps and laughs.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"However, others are more certain about their futures."_

**Cut To:**

Lucas' bedroom; Lucas and Brooke stand up from sitting in front of the computer and hug each other, and kiss.

"I didn't think it was possible to be any happier with you, Lucas Scott." Brooke tells him. "But what do you know? It _is_."

Lucas smiles, and kisses Brooke, just as someone knocks on Lucas' back door.

"Who could that be?" Lucas asks, wondering.

Brooke shrugs. "I have no idea." Brooke replies.

Lucas opens the door, and a middle-aged, brunette-haired woman is standing there.

"_Mother_," Brooke begins. "What are you doing here?"

"I have some bad news, honey." Victoria says. "It's your father. He's had a heart attack."

"Oh, my God." Brooke says, shocked and scared. "Is he going to be OK?"

"Sweetie," Victoria begins sadly. "He didn't make it. He died, honey."

Brooke, devastated, starts to cry, as she lets herself fall onto the ground on her knees. She starts to sob. Lucas kneels down and hugs her tightly, putting one hand on the top of her head, and the other around the back of her neck. Brooke grabs onto him securely, as she cries into his chest.

**END OF CHAPTER/SEASON 7.**


	67. In Da Slammer: Season 8 Premiere

**Season 8. Chapter 8.01 (67). _Season Premiere_. 'In Da Slammer.'**

Funeral Hall; A priest is speaking in front of a casket, as the gallery is filled with people, such as: Brooke, in the middle of Lucas and Victoria; Haley and Nathan; and Peyton and Skills, with baby Elizabeth.

"We are gathered here today," The priest begins. "To honor the life and memory of Richard L. Davis, Jr. He was a father to one, very successful and lovable daughter; he was a great son to the blessed Richard and Margaret Davis; he was the husband to Victoria Davis for nineteen years; and he was a great friend to lots."

Lucas rubs Brooke's leg with his hand for support. Brooke, as she sheds tears, holds Lucas' hand. Victoria looks over at both of them, and then looks back up front.

"Now, at this time," The priest begins. "His only daughter, Brooke Pennelope Davis, will come up and say a few words about her father. Come on up, Brooke."

"You ready for this, babe?" Lucas asks.

"No." Brooke replies, as she begins to stand up. "But the burial begins soon. They're not gonna postpone it for me."

Brooke walks out of the isle and up to the front. She looks out onto the gallery.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) –_

_"Regrets; we try not to let ourselves have them, but sometimes it's too difficult not to regret a prior decision that we've made. 'If only I wasn't so stubborn, or hard-headed.' 'If only I let him in when I had the chance.' 'If only I controlled my temper.' How many times can you think of where you wish you could go back and do things differently?"_

Brooke walks back to her seat next to Lucas, tearfully. Victoria tries consoling her daughter, but Brooke pushes away. Lucas puts his arm around Brooke comfortingly, as four men begin to carry the casket out of the room.

**Cut To:**

**---24 HOURS EARLIER---  
**

Jail; outside. Lucas and Skills walk out of the jail together.

"I'm getting a bad case of déjà vu right now." Lucas says.

"Well," Skills begins. "Then I'll be cleared of all charges come my next court hearing."

"Skills," Lucas begins. "This is serious. You're facing a misdemeanor charge for assault and battery, and could potentially be sentenced to a jail term of up to three years."

"Yeah," Skills begins. "I heard the officer."

"What got into you, anyway?" Lucas asks. "Is this about Alicia?"

"Not entirely." Skills replies. "My mom called a few hours before it happened. My grandmother passed away. When I found out, I guess I just lost it."

"I'm sorry, man." Lucas apologizes. "So, what are you going to do about this?"

"I don't know." Skills replies, as he walks down the steps, toward the parking lot.

Lucas stops on the steps for a moment.

"I knew things were going too well for this town." Lucas says to himself, and then keeps on walking.

**END OF TEASER.**

River court; Nathan is running back and forth from both ends of the court. Haley approaches the court, as Nathan is running away from her. She stops. Nathan, turning around, continues running, now toward Haley. He sees her and stops.

"Sorry." Nathan says, catching his breath. "Didn't see you there."

"I just got here." Haley replies. "So, I heard about your sudden career change."

"I guess the little birdie named Lucas told you." Nathan says. "Listen, if you came here to talk me out of it, Lucas beat you to the punch – and failed."

"I think it's very noble of you, Nathan." Haley says. "I'm proud of you."

"Proud of me?" Nathan asks, surprised.

"Yeah." Haley replies. "You decided what you want and you're going after it. Not everyone has the courage to do that."

"Alright." Nathan says. "What's on your mind, Hales? What are we _really _talking about right now?"

"What do you mean?" Haley asks.

"Please." Nathan replies. "Give me more credit than that. I think I know when you have something on your mind."

"You know that guy Dean, right?" Haley asks.

"Yeah – Cooper's friend's brother." Nathan replies.

"Well, he, uh –" Haley begins. "He wants me to start my music career back up again. Well, he _did_, about a month ago. But I told him no, and I guess he left town."

"And now you're regretting that choice." Nathan says.

"Kind of." Haley replies. "I mean, I love my life. My job – Jamie. But ever since the miscarriage, I've been feeling a little…empty. And I must admit, the time that I worked with Dean on my music definitely was filling that void. I really enjoyed it."

"Well, what's stopping you then?" Nathan asks.

"I can't leave Jamie." Haley replies. "And if I go on tour, that's what I'd be doing. Dean suggested I should bring him along, but I think he's too little for that. He has school, his friends – that's no lifestyle for a kid."

"Well, I know this doesn't solve the leaving Jamie problem," Nathan begins. "But if you really want to go, Jamie's father still lives in Tree Hill. That's what I hear, anyway."

Haley chuckles.

"Seriously," Nathan begins. "He could move in with me. And you could explain where you're going. And it's not like we couldn't visit each other."

"But he wouldn't have a full-time mom in his life." Haley says. "Oh, God. Forget it. I'm selfish for even thinking about doing this."

"No, you're not." Nathan says. "You have to take care of yourself too, Hales. Follow your dreams, otherwise you're gonna regret it. And having a full-time bitter parent won't be any better. Just remember Dan."

"Oh, I don't know." Haley says. "Thanks, by the way. It's nice we're still able to be…_civil_." Haley grins.

"Or even _friends_." Nathan says.

Haley smiles.

"Um, so," Haley begins. "How are you doing with your feelings…for Brooke?"

"I'll survive." Nathan replies. "Well, I should be getting back to training for the police academy physical test."

"OK." Haley nods. "Good luck."

Haley turns around, and walks off the court. Nathan starts running again.

**Cut To:**

Park trail; Rachel is jogging, as she holds a water bottle. Suddenly, she sees Owen standing by a tree, in front of a small parking lot. She stops when she gets close to him.

"Stalking me now?" Rachel asks. "How did you even know I'd be here?"

"You told me you love going to this park." Owen replies. "I remember everything you've told me."

"OK - question number three." Rachel says. "_Why _are you here?"

"For forgiveness." Owen replies.

"Why should I?" Rachel asks.

"Because I'm sorry...that I didn't tell you about my son." Owen says. "We were just dating; I didn't know how much I should disclose to you so soon."

"Oh, I don't know..." Rachel begins. "How about the same amount I told you? Such as, that I have a son, _and _that I was married before. You know, exactly the things you hid from me."

"You're right." Owen says. "But you know now, and I'd be happy to buy you a cup of coffee and give you all the gory details to expand on the abridged version."

"I should really be getting back to jogging." Rachel replies. "Like you said, we were only dating...and you already weren't being honest with me. How do you expect me to be able to trust you again?"

Owen doesn't say anything.

"Right." Rachel says. "I don't know, either."

Rachel continues to jog, leaving Owen behind. He goes back to his car.

**Cut To:**

Skills' house; Peyton is sitting in the living room on a couch next to a baby carriage. She is holding Elizabeth in her arms.

"Little Lizzy," Peyton begins. "What are we going to do about your Uncle Skills? We have to pray for him." Peyton sighs, now looking straight ahead. "I hope he's OK."

The front door opens, and Skills walks in.

"Hi." Skills says. "Lucas just picked me up from the jail. He just left; he figured we could use some alone time to talk."

Peyton stands up, putting Elizabeth in her carriage.

"He's right." Peyton replies.

"I'm sorry." Skills apologizes.

"What the hell happened?" Peyton asks. "I ran that question through my head for the past two days and the only logical answer I could come up with is Alicia and her little tike. But the other night on the bridge, you seemd pretty OK about all of it."

"I was." Skills replies. "But right after you left, I got a call from my mom. She had news about my grandmother, and it wasn't good. She..._died_, Peyton."

"I am so sorry." Peyton apologizes, surprised by the news, as she walks toward him, and starts rubbing his arm. "So, what happens next? What did the police say?"

"I'm facing a misdemeanor charge," Skills begins. "For assault and battery. I have to go to court again, where I can be sentenced up to three years in jail."

"Oh, my God." Peyton says in disbelief, turning around with her hand on her forehead. "When's the court hearing?"

"August 30th." Skills replies.

"_Perfect_." Peyton sighs. "The day we're suppose to get married."

"Peyton -" Skills begins.

"I know what you felt," Peyton begins. "When you got that call from your mom. I've been through the same thing - _twice_. But I didn't get myself arrested for it." Peyton pauses, getting teary-eyed. "What if..." She begins. "What if you aren't so lucky this time, Skills? What if you actually get -" Peyton stops, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I am so sorry, Peyton." Skills apologizes. "But don't worry. I'm going to get through this OK. I promise."

"You can't promise that." Peyton tells him. "This is out of your control now. I'll pray that you get a judge who has lost a grandparent."

Peyton walks away, down the hall, to their bedroom. Skills walks over to Elizabeth's carriage and sits down on the couch.

"Don't worry, kid." Skills says, looking down at her. "_I'm _not your father."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; kitchen. Lucas enters the kitchen, throwing his keys down on the table. He goes to the refrigerator and opens it, kneeling down. Victoria enters.

"Oh," Victoria begins. "You're back."

"Yeah." Lucas replies, standing up and opening a bottled water. "Picked up a friend from the police station."

"Oh, yes." Victoria says. "The _friend _who got himself into some legal trouble. How wonderful. God - _please _tell me this friend of yours isn't also one of Brooke's."

"Actually, he is." Lucas replies. "So what?"

"My daughter is an elegant, professional business woman." Victoria replies. "God, I can only imagine what this'll do for her image and her company if this hits the press - that Brooke Davis associates herself with felons. It's bad enough she's friends with that..._orphan _girl."

"Don't talk negatively about Peyton, OK?" Lucas asks. "She's one of our _best _friends. And she's been _best _friends with Brooke since they were eight. She's been through a lot more with Brooke than _you _have."

Lucas walks passed her, toward the kitchen's exit.

"Oh," Lucas begins. "And Skills is _not _a felon."

Lucas exits. Victoria rolls her eyes, and sits down at the table. Lucas, standing in the hallway, stops for a moment.

"He was only charged with a _misdemeanor_." Lucas says to himself, then continues walking down the hall.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; bedroom. Lucas enters, and Brooke is sitting on the bed holding some papers, and crying. She notices Lucas, and rubs her eyes.

"I had to get away from your mom." Lucas says. "If I stayed in the same room as her for another minute, _I _would be the next one to get arrested."

"Why do you think I call her _Witchtoria_?" Brooke asks.

"Well," Lucas begins. "She _definitely _deserves the more 'R'-rated version."

"Yeah." Brooke chuckles, looking down at the papers again.

"How are you doing?" Lucas asks, sitting down next to her and glancing at the papers. "What are those?"

"The medical papers my Dad gave to you," Brooke begins. "To give to me in an attempt to get me to talk to him before it was..._too late_."

"Brooke -" Lucas begins. "You have nothing to feel guilty about, OK? Of course it's natural to feel sad right now, but don't confuse that for guilt."

"But I am guilty." Brooke says, standing up. "I'm guilty of deprieving my _father _of his last wish before he died: To spend time with his only daughter. And I couldn't even give him that. What kind of daughter does that make me?"

Lucas stands up.

"Brooke," Lucas begins. "After practically your whole life of being absent, you had absolutely no reason to let him in your life. You had no reason to even believe he wasn't healthy."

"But it was all true." Brooke says, holding up the papers. "And I _knew _it was true, when you showed me these. Yet I still pushed him away, despite you telling me I shouldn't. I got _mad _at you for telling me to do the right thing, so I wouldn't have any regrets. Hell, even Nathan told me the same thing in his own way. Yet I didn't listen to either of you guys. And now I take can't it back."

"I'm so sorry you feel like this, Brooke." Lucas says. "I - I'm sorry."

Lucas gives Brooke a hug, as Victoria steps into the door way.

"You know," Victoria begins. "It's not polite to leave your guest alone in a room. And it's _certainly _not polite to trash talk her behind her back, because I know that's what you're doing in here."

"Yes," Lucas begins. "_Clearly _that's what I'm doing, as you catch me hugging your crying daughter - two days after her father dies of a heart attack."

Victoria doesn't say anything.

"I'm just comforting my girlfriend," Lucas begins. "During a time when her _mother _should be there for her, too. But, as usual, her mother's too busy wrapped up in her own ego to notice her daughter's current emotional state."

"Stop fighting, you guys." Brooke says. "Please."

Brooke exits the room. Lucas looks at Victoria.

"Congratulations." Lucas says. "You've actually managed to drive Brooke out of her own bedroom."

Lucas walks toward the door to exit.

"I believe she left," Victoria begins. "_After _you insulted her mother. God - I still can't believe she's moving in with _you_."

"You know," Lucas begins. "It's a real shame you never got to meet my father."

Lucas walks passed her, and exits. Victoria looks around Lucas' room.

"Oh, God." Victoria says to herself. "_This _is my daughter's new bedroom. Just..._lovely_."

**Cut To:**

Michael's room; Michael enters his room, and changes his shirt. He looks at his cell phone for any new messages/calls and then puts it down. Then he looks at his diploma hanging on the wall.

"Already seems like a lifetime ago." Michael says to himself, as his phone buzzes. He looks at the screen and smiles. He has gotten a text message from Olivia.

**Close-up of Phone: **"_Hey, I miss you! Lets talk tonight =)"_

Michael proceeds to text her back.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; outside - front porch. Brooke is sitting down on the swing. Lucas walks out of the front door.

"Sorry for snapping at your mom back there." Lucas apologizes, as he sits down next to her.

"Oh, it's OK." Brooke says. "I was never mad. She just gets me _so_ -" Brooke stops. "I had to get out of there."

"How long can we expect this pleasant visit from her?" Lucas asks.

"She'll probably take off after the funeral tomorrow." Brooke replies. "You know, I have to admit, you were really sexy when you were tearing my mom's head off. Turned me on a bit." She winks.

"Really?" Lucas asks. "Well, we can go back inside and I can let her have it some more..."

"Lets stay right here." Brooke says, edging closer to him. "She'll be fine by herself."

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Haley enters the kitchen, as Jamie and his friend, Zack, enter from the back door.

"Mom," Jamie begins. "Where's my baseball glove?"

"Um," Haley begins. "Left side of your closet."

"Thanks, mom." Jamie replies, as he and Zack proceeds out of the kitchen. Jamie turns his head back to her for a moment. "Oh, you need to feed Oscar, mom."

"OK, I'm on it." Haley says.

Jamie and Zack exit. Haley reaches into the bottom cabinet, and grabs onto the dog food. Rachel enters the kitchen, all sweaty.

"Whoa," Haley begins. "Been working out?"

"Yeah, and lucky me," Rachel begins. "Owen happened to stop by the park and ran into me."

"Hopefully not literally." Haley says.

"Oh, no." Rachel replies. "Actually physically running into me would have been _better_."

"What happened?" Haley asks.

"He wanted me to forgive him," Rachel begins. "For not telling me about his son and ex-wife."

"Well," Haley begins. "Isn't he like twenty-seven? He's bound to have baggage at that age."

"Hales," Rachel begins. "It's the not telling me part I'm having trouble with. I mean, I told him about Junior and Cooper. Even Nathan."

"Well," Haley begins. "If this is something you really can't forgive, then just move on. What else can you do?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rachel says. "Oh, but I really liked him. He was becoming a nice Cooper 2.0 replacement."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Rach." Haley apologizes. "So, you've been working out a lot lately. Trying to be one of those, like, celebrity moms with great bodies?" Haley laughs.

"Actually, yeah. Kind of." Rachel replies. "I want to get back into modeling again. But I have to tone up a bit before they'll even look at me."

"I think you look great." Haley tells her.

"Thanks, but," Rachel begins. "I still don't have a _model _body, anymore. Close, but needs work. And, uh, I know you and Nathan are over now, but, um..."

"Oh, yes. I'm _so _a lesbian." Haley laughs. "Um, hey. Listen, I kind of want to talk to you about something."

"What?" Rachel asks.

"Well, you know that guy Dean, right?" Haley asks. "Well, he sort of..._kissed _me - months ago, while we were working on my music. I haven't told anyone about that. I guess I've tried to bury it and pretend like it didn't happen, because I'm so not ready to start dating again. But I've been realizing lately that I sort of, you know, _enjoyed _it."

"Well," Rachel begins. "You are a woman. And he is cute. Doesn't mean you want to date him, necessarily."

"There's more." Haley admits. "He tried to convince me to go on tour with him, and ever since he left town, I've been thinking it was a mistake to pass that up. But now I don't know if there's maybe more to it than that, like, you know, wanting to get to know Dean more."

"Well," Rachel begins. "It would be perfectly fine if you wanted to see if there's anything there with you and Dean. If you're not ready, than you're not ready. But if it's just you _think _you shouldn't be ready yet, then I say you should give him a call. What's the worse that could happen?"

Haley thinks.

**Cut To:**

River court; Nathan holding onto the basketball net with his hands, doing push-ups/chin-ups. Lucas walks onto the court.

"The physical test to join the police force is tough." Lucas says. "_Obviously_."

Nathan jumps back down to the pavement.

"Yeah," Nathan begins. "Just getting myself back into shape so I'm ready for it. So, are you still against this?"

"I don't know." Lucas replies. "I guess not. I mean, it's something you want to do, so I guess I need to be supportive."

"Well, you don't _need _to be." Nathan says.

"I want to be, though." Lucas says. "Promise. We're brothers, and that's what brothers do. Support each other in their goals."

"Brooke talk you into saying this?" Nathan asks.

"No - why?" Lucas asks.

"Oh, I just remember she always liked to get in the middle of -" Nathan says, stopping. "Uh, so what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I thought Brooke and her mom could use some time alone." Lucas replies. "Figured I'd go somewhere quiet."

"Yeah?" Nathan asks. "Why somewhere _quiet_?"

"Just everything's that happened..." Lucas begins. "Brooke's Dad; Brooke's Mom visiting; Skills; Taylor. Guess I needed more time to process all of it."

"How is Skills, by the way?" Nathan asks.

"He's out of jail now." Lucas says. "But he has a court hearing in two months, and can get up to a possible three years in jail. Or he may get off completely, like before."

"I can't believe this." Nathan says. "How's Peyton handling it?"

"Honestly, I haven't talked to her much about it." Lucas admits. "I've been helping Brooke through everything since Victoria showed up at my door. But the time I did talk to her about it, she was really scared for him."

"I can't believe he let himself get into a mess like this again." Nathan says. "I hope everything works out for him. Man, too bad I'm not already a cop, huh? Skills could really use someone on the inside right now."

Lucas chuckles.

"Look, man." Lucas says. "About the cop thing - if you're just doing this to try and get closure to Greg's death, and to try make sense of it all..."

"That's not it." Nathan interrupts. "I need to do this to feel good about myself - about my _life_. Like I'm actually doing something that matters, that will make a difference. You know?"

"Yeah, I do." Lucas replies. "Well, then good luck. I know you'll make a hell of a cop."

"Thanks." Nathan smiles.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; outside. Brooke walks out of the front door and sits on the swing. Peyton walks up to the porch alone.

"Hey." Brooke smiles. "Where's my beautiful niece?"

"With her uncle." Peyton replies, sitting down next to her. "How are you holding up, Brooke?"

"I feel like I'm walking around landmines in _there_." Brooke admits. "That's why I'm out _here_. What about you? I heard about Skills' possible sentencing."

"I'm terrified." Peyton replies. "These next two months are going to be tough. And to top everything off, his court hearing is the day we're suppose to get married."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." Brooke apologizes. "But you have the next two months to spend with Skills before the hearing. Just go about your lives as normal. Don't think about the possibilities that _could_ happen because, honey, I'm sure he's going to walk out of that courthouse a free man. And then you guys will get married soon after that and laugh about how freaked out you both were."

"You really think so?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah," Brooke smiles. "I do."

"Thanks, Brooke." Peyton says. "You always were the optimistic one. So, this is your house now, huh?"

"Mine and Lucas'." Brooke nods. "At least _something _good has happened these last few days."

"Yeah, I'm happy for you guys." Peyton says. "Even though you guys aren't getting married yet, your relationship still has managed to progress to the moving-in stage. Congrats, Brooke."

"Thanks, Blondie." Brooke says. "I just can't believe I almost lost all of this - when I broke up with him. He's so sweet, you know? I'm so glad he fought for me that night. That was, without a doubt, the most romantic night of my life."

"It's good to see you smile." Peyton says.

Brooke smiles, as Victoria opens the door.

"Honey -" Victoria says to Brooke, and seeing Peyton sitting next to her. "Oh, it's _you_."

"_Mother_." Brooke says.

"Oh fine, I'll be nice to your friends." Victoria says. "How have you been, Peyton? It's been a long time. You're looking beautiful these days." Victoria looks at Brooke. "Happy?"

"Aw, thanks..." Peyton smiles, looking back at Victoria.

"So fake, but whatever." Brooke replies. "It's nicer than what usually comes out of your mouth."

"Yes, well, I'm going to go get something to eat." Victoria says. "Continue your mingling, or whatever you're doing out here."

Victoria steps back inside, closing the door.

"..._Bitchtoria_." Peyton says.

"Wow." Brooke says. "You don't hold back, R-rated girl."

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Taylor is in the guest bedroom - packing her clothes. Haley enters.

"Tay, did you want something to eat, or -" Haley begins. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Getting out of your hair." Taylor replies. "I really appreciate everything you and Rachel have done for me, but I think I need to go. This isn't my home, you know?"

"We're sisters, Tay." Haley says. "You can stay as long as you want. In fact, I _want _you to. So does Rachel."

"Why does _Rachel_?" Taylor asks.

"Because she lives here too," Haley begins. "And now you do, and we're all single right now - so it would be pretty awesome if the James' sisters lived together, and the Gatina girl."

"Imagine the parties we could have." Rachel says, walking up behind Haley. "Especially if Haley decides to unleash your inner rock star again."

"So, what do you say?" Haley asks Taylor.

"I say I'm gonna need a bigger room here." Taylor replies. "I have _a lot _of clothes."

Haley and Rachel laugh and smile, hugging Taylor.

"Wait." Taylor says. "You're thinking about unleashing _cool _Haley again? Awesome."

"Oh, you so better watch it!" Haley replies.

**Cut To:  
**

Lucas' house; Brooke walks inside the kitchen, and Victoria is washing some dishes.

"Why mother, _really_?" Brooke asks. "_You _doing house work?"

"Well," Victoria begins. "I wouldn't have to if your boyfriend kept his house looking respectable."

"It's been a long couple of days for us, if you've forgotten." Brooke rolls her eyes.

"You know, honey," Victoria begins. "Are you sure about that ring on your finger?"

"OK, I'll bite." Brooke replies. "How wouldn't I be sure, mother?"

"Well, I'm just saying," Victoria begins. "That boy is disrespectful, and to his _fiancee's_ mother."

"He's just really protective of me." Brooke replies. "And that's one of the reasons why I love him so much. Besides, with _you_ in town, who can blame him for being so protective?"

"I don't know what I did to become the bad guy." Victoria says. "I mean, isn't this the boy who had you crying on the phone to me when you were a junior in high school?"

"Yes, the _phone_." Brooke replies. "Practically the only way you and I ever communicated back then."

"Oh, don't start your abandonment issues with me again." Victoria says. "I wanted you to come with us when your father got a job transfer to California, but it was _you _who practically _begged _me to let you stay by yourself in Tree Hill with that troubled orphan girl." Victoria pauses. "_Peyton_, whatever."

"Yeah," Brooke begins. "Because I didn't want to move three thousand miles away from all of my friends, and a year before I was going to graduate!"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic." Victoria says. "My only point is that your father and I tried to spend time with you, but you'd rather spend time with Peyton and Lucas, getting your heart broken and getting into trouble - such as, winding up in jail. Right, honey?"

"Oh, that is just _so _-" Brooke begins.

"Oh, God." Victoria interrupts. "That felon has already had such a bad influence on you, ever since you were in high school. I should have never let you stay in Tree Hill by yourself."

"Oh, my God, mother!" Brooke says, frustrated. "I just - I -" Brooke begins, as she goes to the back door and opens it.

"Where are you going?" Victoria asks.

"To find Lucas!" Brooke replies, exiting and shutting the door behind her.

**Cut To:**

**---THE NEXT DAY---**

Funeral Hall; A priest is in front of a casket, as the gallery is filled with people, such as: Brooke, in the middle of Lucas and Victoria; Haley and Nathan; and Peyton and Skills, with baby Elizabeth.

Brooke stands up, and walks into the aisle and up to where the priest was standing.

"Hi, everyone." Brooke begins. "To start off with, I would like to thank my incredible and wonderful fiance, Lucas Scott, who has been so supportive these last few days. Thank you, babe. And I'd also like to thank my friends for being so supportive too, and..." Brooke looks at Victoria. "And now I would like to talk about my father to you all..."

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"It's tragic when people's lives are cut short, whether it's from a health condition, murder, or a car accident. Don't feel guilty when someone dies, if you didn't get a chance to tell them something that you wanted to - because that's what funerals are for: To honor someone's life, and to tell your family and friends the things you never got a chance to tell the person who died. Because, hopefully, wherever those people are right now - they're listening."_

"...I loved him, despite his flaws," Brooke begins. "And I wish with all of my heart that I could have spent more time with him. And I hope that he will forgive me for not giving him that chance like he wanted me to." Brooke turns to the casket, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, Dad, for not giving you that chance to know me. I hope you can forgive me. I love you, Dad."

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Funerals are also a time to say your goodbyes, and to bring yourself to a place where you can move on. Move forward. Because that's what they would have wanted. I'm, unfortunately, used to going to funerals. Seems like I go to one every season - Fall, Winter, Spring, and Summer. But still, every time that I do, it's just as hard to let go of the person. Even if I didn't know them personally, it's still hard...to see the pain and hurt in the person's face that you love, that did know them personally."_

Brooke walks back to her seat next to Lucas, tearfully. Victoria tries consoling her daughter, but Brooke pushes away. Lucas puts his arm around Brooke comfortingly, as four men begin to carry the casket out of the room.

**Cut To:**

Graveyard, outside; Everyone from the funeral hall is standing around the casket, which is sitting in a hole in the ground. The priest is speaking, holding an opened bible.

**Cut To:**

**---TWO MONTHS LATER---**

Lucas' house; Olivia walks in the front door, wheeling her luggage behind her.

"_Lucas_?" Olivia calls out. "_My flight got in early so I just took a cab. You home?_"

Olivia, hearing no response, walks into the kitchen, leaving her luggage behind by the front door. In the kitchen, Victoria sits at the kitchen table.

"Uh, who are you?" Olivia asks.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Victoria replies.

"Oh, God." Olivia says. "Is Lucas now dating _older _women?"

"What?" Victoria asks. "Me and _Lucas_? Please. I don't even prefer him with my daughter, let alone _myself_."

"_Oh_." Olivia says, figuring it out. "You're Brooke's mom."

"Congratulations." Victoria says. "You've solved the not-so-difficult case."

"Uh, well," Olivia begins. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Davis."

"Yeah, yeah." Victoria says. "Nice to meet you, too...uh, _whatever_."

"Olivia." Lucas says, as he enters the kitchen. "I see you've met my and Nathan's baby sister." Lucas turns to Olivia. "Welcome home, sis. Missed ya."

"Aw, missed you too." Olivia replies, giving him a hug.

"Who the hell is _Nathan_?" Victoria asks.

"Um," Lucas begins. "Your daughter's ex-fiancé? Yeah, uh, Olivia - this is Brooke's long-lost mother."

"Your brother?" Victoria asks. "And now she's engaged to you? Oh, Lord."

"Uh, Luke, can you, um," Olivia begins. "Help me bring my suitcase in my room?"

"Excuse us." Lucas says to Victoria.

**Cut To:**

Olivia's bedroom; Lucas wheels the luggage into her room, Olivia follows him in.

"So what did you want to talk to me about," Lucas begins. "That you couldn't say in front of Victoria?"

"Oh, my God." Olivia says. "How is Brooke so sweet, and her mom so..."

"Such a witch?" Lucas asks. "Rude? Belittling? Stuck up?"

"I _was_ going to say _not_, but...yeah." Olivia replies.

"It's kind of like how Dan was such a murderer," Lucas begins. "And Nathan and I are so..._not_."

"Ah, gotcha." Olivia says. "So, how's Skills and Peyton doing? Is he going to -"

Victoria proceeds to walk by Olivia's room.

"I know you're trash-talking me, Lucas." Victoria says, looking straight ahead and continuing down the hall to the bathroom.

"I don't know what's going to happen." Lucas replies. "But his court hearing is today."

**Cut To:**

Skills'/Peyton's house; bedroom. Elizabeth is asleep in her carriage. Peyton and Skill are standing and talking.

"_Today_, Peyton." Skills says. "My hearing is _today_. In the matter of hours, I could be sent away to jail for God knows how many years."

"Well," Peyton begins. "_Peyton _knows that's not going to happen."

"How can you be _so _sure?" Skills asks.

"You know," Peyton begins. "Someone once told me to have a little faith that my dreams will come true. And you were right - they did. But now, _you _need to take your own advice and have a little faith that everything is going to work itself out today. You'll be a free man, and we'll set a new date for our wedding. You'll see, babe."

"I wish I had your confidence." Skills admits.

"You _can_." Peyton tells him. "You just need to stop worrying, and get your mind off of it."

"And how do you propose I do that?" Skills asks.

Peyton smiles, and kisses him on the lips. Skills kisses her back. Peyton stops.

"Grab the baby monitor." Peyton says. "Lets take a little detour out of here." Peyton winks.

Skills smiles, grabbing the baby monitor, and they both exit together.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; bathroom. Rachel is getting out of the shower, as she wraps a towel around herself. She shakes her head to dry it off a bit. Then she looks in the mirror, turning sideways so she can see every angle. She then steps on the scale and looks down. She looks discouraged and unhappy.

**Cut To:**

River court; Michael and Olivia are sitting under a shady tree, kissing, on the grass.

"Mm." Olivia says. "You've gotten better at that."

"Uh, so you're saying I was _bad _at it before?" Michael asks.

"Why do guys take things so negatively?" Olivia sighs. "No, of course not. I just meant - before you were a great kisser, and now you're an _excellent _kisser."

Michael smiles.

"Well," Michael begins. "That's because I've been with _you_."

"Aw." Olivia says. "Always the charmer."

"And I've been practicing." Michael adds.

Olivia gasps.

"Oh my -" Olivia begins.

"With my _hand_..." Michael clarifies.

"I hope we're still talking about _kissing_." Olivia says. "Just saying."

"So," Michael begins. "This has been nice. I've missed being with you. Hope you liked the picnic, too."

"Oh, yes." Olivia replies. "It was delicious. I especially liked the _dessert_."

"But we only had sandwiches and salads -" Michael says, stopping. "_Ohh_."

"You're so cute." Olivia smiles. "And naive."

"Awesome - every guy loves to be called naive by his girlfriend." Michael says.

"Oh, come on." Olivia says, hitting his arm. "Oh, do you want to come to court today with everyone? You know, for Skills."

"Oh, yeah." Michael replies. "That's today, isn't it? Yeah, I wanna come. We're tight - I wanna know everything works out for him."

"I'm sure everything will work out." Olivia says. "But God, if it doesn't? That's going to be so sad for him, and so hard on Peyton."

"It's just not fair." Michael says. "You know? Do you know how many times Greg and I punched each other out?"

"You seem like a fight," Olivia smiles. "So I'm gonna say a lot."

"Sophomore year," Michael begins. "We practically _wore _black eyes everyday to school."

"Wow." Olivia says. "What did you guys fight about?"

"Question is," Michael begins. "What _didn't _we fight about? Uh, basketball, girls, brother stuff - oh, and we fought _with _other people, too."

"Girls, huh?" Olivia asks. "One of those girls happen to be _Susie_?"

"Um... yes." Michael replies. "We sorta had a scandalous love triangle going all of sophomore year."

"Wow - you guys were like the people on _The OC_." Olivia says.

"Yeah, I guess we were." Michael says. "I think I would definitely be the Seth."

"Sounds about right." Olivia says. "You're dorky, sarcastic, and once had to pick between two ladies."

"Oh." Michael says. "Uh, thanks."

"You didn't let me finish." Olivia says.

"I thought you _were _finished." Michael says. "You know, based on the fact you said 'and.'"

"_And_," Olivia begins. "You're sexy as hell."

"Aw." Michael smiles. "Really?"

Michael leans his head toward her, and kisses her again on the lips.

"Yeah." Olivia replies. "I love me some Adam Brody." She winks.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Backyard. Haley is sitting down, watching Jamie and Junior play on the swingset. Rachel walks out.

"Hey." Haley smiles. "Where are you off to all nice?"

"Owen and I have a play date with Junior and his son." Rachel replies.

"Oh, cool." Haley says. "How's that going, anyway? You and Owen."

"Good." Rachel replies. "I had my doubts about us getting back together, but I'm really glad I decided to forgive him. The last few weeks have been great."

"Good for you then, Rach." Haley smiles.

"How do I look in this?" Rachel asks. "Do I look fat?"

"Uh," Haley begins. "I don't think _you _could look fat in _anything_. You look great."

"Thanks," Rachel begins. "But the scale doesn't agree."

"Forget about the scale." Haley says. "When you look at yourself in the mirror, are you _happy _with what you see?"

"Not really." Rachel replies. "Not lately. I've been working out all the time for last two months and I barely notice any change."

"Well, you're not in high school anymore." Haley says. "It takes longer as you get older."

"I guess." Rachel says. "Post-high school sucks, huh?"

"Not based on _our _high school years - no." Haley replies.

Rachel chuckles.

"_Nathan_," Rachel calls out. "Come on, honey. Time to go see Owen and your buddy."

"Yeah!" Junior says. "See you later, Jamie!"

Junior runs over to Rachel.

"See ya later, Hales." Rachel says.

"Have fun." Haley smiles.

Rachel and Junior exit.

"_Buddy_," Haley begins to Jamie. "There's some oven-fresh chocolate chip cookies on the counter if you wanna go in and have some."

Taylor walks out, as she eats a cookie.

"Oh," Taylor begins. "Were those for the kid? My bad."

"Aw, man!" Jamie says, running over. "Aunt Taylor!"

"Relax, Jim Jam." Taylor laughs, patting him on the head. "I only ate one. You can have the rest."

"Awesome!" Jamie says, proceeding to go inside.

"_Uh, no_!" Haley says to Jamie. "_Only two for now, buddy_."

Jamie peaks his head out of the back door.

"Fine, mom!" Jamie replies, then goes back inside.

"You know Skills' court hearing is soon, right?" Haley asks. "You going?"

"Yeah." Taylor replies. "He's a good guy. He was there for me when I was going through all of that Ken stuff, so I'm going to support him in this, too."

Haley smiles.

**Cut To:**

Courthouse; In the gallery is - Skills, Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, Haley, Taylor, Nathan, Olivia and Michael, among a bunch of "random" people. The court bailiff stands in the front of the room.

"All rise." The court bailiff says. "The honorable Judge Pechman is residing."

Everyone in the room is stands up. The judge sits down on the bench.

"You may be seated." The court bailiff tells everyone.

"Hello, everyone." The judge says. "Lets get down to business, OK? We'll go over each person's case one at a time. When your case comes up, you'll come stand at the podium, state your name, and your crime. After I come to a verdict on your sentence for your case, you may sign our court papers and leave. Unless, of course, your sentence is jail time. Now my bailiff here will call the first case number."

**-- Later On --**

Everyone is still seated. There's one lady standing at the podium.

"You may leave." The judge says. "Enjoy your traffic school lessons. I'll see you back here in three months. You may leave now. Don't forget to sign your papers on the way out."

"Thank you, ma'am." The lady says, walking off.

"Case number 67904012 is next." The bailiff says. "Mr. Taylor, please stand."

Skills walks up to the podium.

"State your full name, sir." The judge tells him. "And your crime."

"Antwon Taylor." Skills replies. "Assault and battery arrest."

"I assume since you're _here_," The judge begins. "And didn't request a trial, you're going to plea..."

"Yes." Skills replies. "Guilty."

"Alright, Mr. Taylor." The judge says. "I've, of course, looked over your records and you have quite an impressive past. And, in this case, impressive isn't good."

Peyton looks at Skills nervously.

"Looks like you were arrested about a year and a half ago," The judge begins. "Also for an assault and battery charge. You know Mr. Taylor, you celebrity/professional athlete types are all the same. Oh, I should say _ex_-professional athlete. You all think you're above the law and can behave in this society however you want with little to no consequence. Well, Mr. Taylor, this is _not _a difficult case. You were arrested for an assault and battery charge and less than two years later, you were arrested for the _same _charge. That's unacceptable in my courtroom and, frankly, I think some time to yourself to think about what kind of person you want to be will do you some good. You have kids, Mr. Taylor?"

"Actually, yes." Skills replies. "I have a three month old son, and I'm engaged to a wonderful woman."

"Well, you better shape up for your _son_, and your lady," The judge begins. "Or don't be surprised if she leaves you for a _less _aggressive, _better looking _man. Mr. Taylor, I sentence you on this day of Saturday, August 30th, 2014, to _one year _in the Charlotte county jail."

The gang in the gallery looks shocked and upset.

"I'm done with this case." The judge says. "_Shape up_, Mr. Taylor, and _quick. _That's all."

Peyton starts to cry, as she stands up and goes over to Skills to hug him. Two court officers walk over to Skills and handcuff him.

"_No_!" Peyton says, upset.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) -- _

_"Just when you think everything is going your way and you're happy as can be, with a new niece in your life as you're about to get married to the girl of your dreams, things unexpected happen. People from your past show up and drop a bomb on your world; phones ring with tragic news. And as you look back on it all, you realize you're actually living your worst nightmare..."_

As Skills is handcuffed, with two officers holding onto either of his arms and proceed to walk him out of the courtroom, he turns his head and looks back, and sees Peyton crying into Lucas' chest as they hug each other tightly. The rest of the gang is behind Lucas and Peyton, standing, shocked, looking sadly at Skills being walked out.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"...That is, of course, your worst nightmare of being sent off to jail..."_

Lucas now has one hand on the back of Peyton's head, and his other hand on the top of her back. She continues to wrap her arms around him, crying.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"...Right?"_

**END OF CHAPTER/SEASON PREMIERE.**


	68. Motherhood VS Stardom

**Season 8. Chapter 8.02 (68). 'Motherhood VS. Stardom.'**

Lucas' house; kitchen. Victoria enters the kitchen holding a newspaper and throws it down onto the table. She grabs a cup from the cabinet and pours herself a cup of coffee, then sits down. She takes a sip, as she opens the newspaper – she looks shocked.

**Close-up of Newspaper: **"_Ex-NBA Star Gets a Year in the Slammer."_

Lucas enters the kitchen.

"Oh, _you're_ still here?" Lucas asks. "I had a dream last night that I woke up this morning and you _weren't _here anymore; stupid reality."

Lucas goes to the refrigerator.

"Did you see the paper this morning?" Victoria asks. "Just what I was afraid of."

"What's that?" Lucas asks, turning around, as Victoria holds up the paper so he can see. "Oh – the price of fame, huh?"

"Yes, well," Victoria begins. "You can kiss your girlfriend's company goodbye after this scandal."

Brooke enters from the back door, in a sweat suit.

"You left early." Lucas says. "How was the run?"

"Just what I needed." Brooke replies, grabbing a bottled water.

Lucas and Brooke kiss. Olivia enters the kitchen wearing her pajamas.

"Wow." Olivia says. "I'm not used to so many people being in here."

"Yes, well," Victoria begins. "Get used to it, _Ollie_."

"Oh, please don't call me _that_." Olivia says. "Only my close friends – and my boyfriend, and brothers – call me Ollie."

"That hurts." Victoria replies, sarcastically.

Olivia sits down with a cup of coffee.

"Uh, Brooke and I are going to talk in the bedroom." Lucas says. "Olivia, can you keep Victoria some company? Thanks."

"You have got to stop doing that, Lucas." Victoria says.

Lucas and Brooke walk out. Olivia turns around.

"No – wait!" Olivia says, and then turns back toward Victoria.

Victoria smiles at her.

"Don't worry." Victoria says. "My bark is worse than my bite."

"Oh no, it's not that." Olivia says. "It's just that I'm...uh, I'm _afraid _of you."

"Most people are." Victoria smiles intimidatingly.

Olivia grabs the newspaper and holds it in front of her face.

"Skills is on the front cover!" Olivia says surprised.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Lucas' bedroom. Brooke and Lucas are talking in the room.

"Not that I don't enjoy this long visit from your pleasant mother," Lucas begins. "But why is she still here again?"

"I know you don't like her much..." Brooke begins.

"Uh, you don't either, babe." Lucas says.

"I know," Brooke begins. "But she's my mom, and I think she's lonely. I think she wants to make up for lost time, you know?"

"Brooke," Lucas begins. "Are you sure about that? She's hardly shown any interest in your life. Why all of the sudden?"

"Maybe she wants to turn over a new leaf." Brooke shrugs. "Look, I know Victoria is a handful - _trust me_ -, but after what I went through with my dad, I don't think I have it in me to turn away _another _parent. I'm doing this for _me_, not her. I don't need anymore regrets."

Lucas is softening, showing understanding.

"So," Brooke begins. "Can she stay...at least for now?"

"Yes, Lucas," Victoria begins, standing in the door way, with Olivia behind her. "Can your girlfriend's newly widowed mother stay?"

Olivia covers one side of her mouth with her hand, pretending like Victoria won't be able to hear her.

"Say no," Olivia begins. "Say no, say no!"

"You got a divorce when Brooke was _eight teen_." Lucas says, as he turns to Brooke, with a pause. "But yes, Victoria. You can stay here."

"Thanks, babe." Brooke says, giving him a kiss.

Victoria is silent.

"_Mother_," Brooke begins. "Isn't there something you'd like to say to Lucas for his kind hospitality?"

"Thank you, Lucas." Victoria says. "For allowing me the opportunity to get to know my _only_ daughter, and for not hogging her to yourself."

"Uh..." Lucas begins. "You're

welcome." Lucas has a slight and subtle question mark tone in his voice.

"OK - I'll take it." Brooke says to Victoria. "OK, I'm gonna go make some breakfast for all of us."

Brooke smiles and exits. Victoria follows Brooke out.

"Even her apologies seem more like insults and jabs." Olivia says.

"Tell me about it." Lucas agrees.

"I can't believe she's actually living here now." Olivia says. "She's so not interested in making up for lost time with Brooke."

"I know." Lucas replies. "But don't worry; the rates for the Scott Inn have just tripled in price."

"So much for your 'kind hospitality,' huh?" Olivia asks, with a giggle, as she and Lucas high-five.

**END OF TEASER.**

Haley's house; family room. Rachel, Haley, and Taylor are in a sitting position on the couch - all next to each other -, but sleeping. There's empty dessert bowls on the table in front of them, empty wine coolers on the floor, and dirty plates on the table with crumbs on them. An alarm clock goes off, and they all wake up at the same time.

"Oh," Haley begins. "I'm gonna be late for work."

Rachel turns off the alarm.

"Even setting it _three_ times didn't wake us in time." Rachel says.

"Um," Taylor begins. "I can't believe we ate all that food. And oh -" Taylor puts her hand on her forehead. "Who knew _wine coolers _could do so much damage?"

"_I _can't believe _we _ate all of that food." Haley says, gesturing at herself and Taylor. "_Somebody _stuck with a boring old salad."

"_Healthy _salad." Rachel replies.

"Potato, potatoe." Haley says. She stands up. "OK - I gotta get ready for work."

Jamie walks into the room in his pajamas, and sees everything.

"I think you girls drink too much." Jamie says.

"Oh, you do," Haley begins, walking over to him. "Do you? Go get ready for your first day, mister."

"Aw, do I have to, mom?" Jamie asks.

"Jamie," Rachel begins. "I thought you liked school?"

"I do." Jamie replies. "Just not the first days."

"He starts second grade today." Haley tells Rachel and Taylor.

"Wow." Taylor says to Jamie. "Second grade was my favorite."

"Yeah, right." Jamie says. "You're just saying that so I'll go get ready faster."

"Smart kid." Taylor whispers, turning to Rachel.

"Jamie," Rachel begins. "If you're all ready to go in under five minutes I'll treat you to your favorite ice cream after school for surviving your first day."

"Deal!" Jamie says.

"You're on the clock now, you know." Rachel says.

Jamie turns and runs back to his room. Haley smiles and laughs at Rachel.

"You gotta know your audience." Rachel tells Taylor.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; Room 24. There's a knock on the door, and Nathan gets up and opens it. Cooper stands there.

"So," Cooper begins. "What's this I hear about you being a cop?"

"Coop, man." Nathan says, fist-bumping him. "Good to see you, man. Come in."

"You too." Cooper replies, walking inside. Nathan shuts the door. "So, how's the cop thing going?"

"Well," Nathan begins. "After training for the physical tests for over two months, I'm finally ready to take and ace it."

"Good for you, Nate." Cooper replies. "When do you...take it?"

"Today." Nathan replies. "If I pass it, I get my badge and gun."

"Congrats." Cooper says. "So... why are you living in a crappy one-bed motel room again? I mean, why don't you stay with Lucas?"

"He's actually living with Brooke now." Nathan replies. "I don't want to get in the way."

"I'm sure you wouldn't; I mean doesn't Olivia live there, too?" Cooper asks.

Nathan just gives him a stare.

"_Oh_." Cooper says. "Still, huh?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "But hey, that's one of the reasons why I'm doing this, you know? Move on from Brooke, Haley - all of it."

"Well, look," Cooper begins. "I know this is some good living in here, but -"

"Hey, it is." Nathan says. "They have _room service_ and _maid service _here, you know. Just can't beat that, Coop."

"Oh, yeah. I bet." Cooper says. "And look, where else can you find a place with a carpet stain? And I think I saw a cockroach on the step outside, so that's a huge bonus."

Nathan chuckles.

"Look," Cooper begins. "If you _do _end up wanting out, I think I'm gonna be moving back here very soon. We could get a place."

"You're moving back to Tree Hill?" Nathan asks, happily surprised. "Why? What happened to Florida?"

"I don't know." Cooper shrugs. "Lets just say the bachelor life was great when I was twenty-two, but not-so-much when you're pushing thirty-five. Besides, you know what they say, right? You can't go back."

"Well, so," Nathan begins. "What are you planning on doing here now?"

Cooper looks away, silently.

"Oh, no." Nathan says. "Not -"

"Well, why not?" Cooper asks.

"Well," Nathan begins. "I'm pretty sure..."

**Cut To:**

Bar; Owen is talking to a woman - the same woman who was at his apartment in chapter 7.20.

"She's my girlfriend, Minela." Owen says, filling her cup with beer and handing it to her. "I know you hate to see me happy these days, but that's what she makes me. And I think it's fair for us to be able to spend some alone time together - with_out _our son."

"What do you have against your _son_, Owen?" Minela asks.

"Nothing, of course." Owen replies. "Don't be ridiculous. But it seems like ever since Rachel and I got back together we've only been seeing each other during play dates. I gotta spend some time alone with her, before she decides to dump me for some other guy."

"Oh, fine. _Fine_." Minela says. "I'll sacrifice myself and my date tonight so you can have fun by yourselves with your girlfriend. But you better be appreciative."

"I am." Owen replies. "_I am_. Really. Thank you for this."

"If you _really _want to thank me," Minela begins. "You'll give me this beer on the house."

"Well I'd love to," Owen begins. "But I don't have authority for that."

The manager walks out from the back.

"Ask him." Minela says. "He looks...official, like he has the authority."

"Hey, man." Owen says to the manager. "This lady wants to know if she can have her beer for free. She's my ex-wife."

The manager looks at Minela.

"Absolutely." The manager replies.

Minela smiles contently. The manager walks to the other side of behind the bar; Owen follows.

"I thought you said I had to stop giving people I know free beer?" Owen asks.

"Not when they look like _her_." The manager replies. "Oh, you can keep giving that Rachel girl free beer, too. Uh, are you still seeing her, by the way?"

**Cut To:**

Elementary school; Haley pulls up to the front of the school in her car with Jamie.

"Are you ready, big guy?" Haley asks, handing him his lunch.

Jamie shrugs, obviously nervous.

"Remember," Haley begins. "Aunt Rachel is getting you ice cream after school."

"I can't wait!" Jamie says.

"Have a good first day, sweetie." Haley smiles, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll try." Jamie says, beginning to open his door. "Thanks for taking me, mom."

"You bet, buddy." Haley says.

Jamie steps out of the car, and looks back in.

"I love you, mom." Jamie says. "Bye."

Jamie shuts the door, and walks toward his school. Haley watches him walk up the steps, sadly. She wipes her eyes with her finger.

"Love you, too, Jamie." Haley says to herself, watching him walk into the doors, as she starts to drive away.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; Lucas enters the school from outside and looks around the empty hallway, with a few students running off to class.

Michael and Greg fade-in, as they begin to fight in the hallway. Lucas sees himself fading in next to them, breaking up the fight.

Greg, Michael, and Lucas fade-out. Lucas snaps out of his imaginative stare, and continues to walk down the hall.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; Lucas' office. Lucas enters and shuts the door. He looks at the pictures on his desk, of people such as Michael, Greg, Haley, and others. He sits down, and leans back in his chair.

"Brave new world." Lucas says to himself, disappointingly.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's (Skills') house; kitchen. Peyton is sitting at the kitchen table, holding three-month old Elizabeth, as she reads the newspaper, which is sitting on the table in front of her.

"Why, Skills?" Peyton asks herself. "Why couldn't you just let me help you through everything?" Peyton looks down at Elizabeth. "We're going to make a great team, little girl. _Men _- we don't need them, do we? Well, true, we do have Lucas. But him and Brooke will probably get married soon and have kids of their own, and we'll still be all alone."

Peyton lifts Elizabeth up, above her face, and looks up at her.

"Well, that's OK, right?" Peyton asks. "We can be by ourselves. We can be like one of those fun mother-daughter duos, like -" Peyton thinks for a moment. "- Like those _Gilmore Girls_."

Elizabeth smiles and giggles. Peyton grabs her cell phone and calls someone.

"Yes, hi." Peyton says. "I was wondering if you had _Gilmore Girls: Season One _in stock?" Peyton waits/pauses. "_Awesome_."

Peyton hangs up the phone.

"We're in luck, baby girl." Peyton says. "_Gilmore Girls _- the show to watch when your fiancé is in jail on assault charges."

**Cut To:**

Community College; Michael is sitting at a table outside, alone, reading a book. There's a plastic bag on the table. Olivia approaches the table.

"You can't _possibly _be reading," Olivia begins, sitting down next to him. "On a beautiful day like this. Oh, bought your textbooks, huh? I still need to do that."

"You shouldn't wait too long, you know." Michael says. "Don't wanna get too far behind."

"The _freshman _giving the _senior _college advice?" Olivia asks. "Really?"

"Really." Michael replies, with a smile, closing his book. "So what are you doing here? Don't you have classes?"

"Tuesdays are my free days, silly." Olivia replies. "Boyfriends really _don't _listen to their girlfriends when they talk."

"Sorry." Michael apologizes. "Just been really busy this week. I'm not used to this. Do you know they give homework assignments on the _first_ day of classes?"

"_No_." Olivia replies sarcastically. "Really?"

"This is a community college." Michael says. "I thought it was suppose to be easier than a university."

"It _is_." Olivia says. "Just wait until you transfer. Speaking of transferring, don't let the vast amount of work get to you too much. You don't want to be like one of those people who spend, like, five years at a community college."

"Trust me," Michael begins. "I don't want to be like one of those people who spends five years at _any _college."

Olivia chuckles.

"So, how are you doing?" Michael asks.

"Brooke's witchy-witch mom is actually _living _with us now." Olivia says.

"Are you serious?" Michael asks. "Yeah, uh, how about for now on when we wanna be together - we go over my place?"

"Oh, trust me," Olivia begins. "I'm thinking about moving into the dorms just to get away from her. She's _so _freaking intense, it's scary."

"Aw," Michael begins, standing up. "Poor Ollie. Do you need a massage?"

Michael puts his hands on her shoulders, starting to rub. Olivia tilts her head back, relaxing.

"Oh, that feels so good." Olivia says. "Dude, forget college. You should be a _masseuse_."

"I'll be _your_ masseuse any day." Michael says. "You know, if Victoria's bothering you, I could go give her a piece of my mind for you."

"Oh, you couldn't face her." Olivia replies.

Michael chuckles, leaning his head forward, and kisses Olivia on the lips. Olivia lifts up her arms and touches Michael's face, kissing him back.

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; Lucas' office. Two male students walk in Lucas' office.

"Hey." Lucas says, turning his chair toward them. "How's the first week of school going for you guys? Oh, I'm Lucas Scott, by the way."

"I'm Gary." Gary replies.

"And that would make me Mitchell." Mitchell says. "Mitch for short."

"Gary and Mitchell, huh?" Lucas asks.

"First week's going fine and all," Gary begins. "But well, we're freshman. Don't have too many friends yet, you know?"

"What Gary's trying to say, very slowly," Mitchell begins. "Is we're looking for some kind of activity to get into. You know, to meet new people."

"Preferably girls." Gary adds.

"Yeah." Mitchell says. "Anyway, we know you're the school counselor and you're probably used to dealing with a lot more serious issues, but..."

"Oh, no." Lucas says. "I'm here to talk to the students. Anyone for any reason. So, there's a lot of extracurricular activities you both could join. It just depends where your interests are. Sports, journalism, computers..."

"Sports would be fun." Mitchell says. "I've always wanted to try tennis."

"You have to sort of be, like, you know, _athletic _to play sports, doofus." Gary tells him.

"Hey, I'm athletic." Mitchell replies.

"_Right_." Gary says.

"Actually," Lucas begins. "Beginners of all kinds can play. Of course, there are try-outs. But I think tennis is a fine choice, Mitch."

"See?" Mitch says, turning to Gary.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be brothers, would you?" Lucas asks.

"Kind of." Gary replies. "But not by the same mother. We met in the same swim class when we were four. Been pals since."

"Cool." Lucas says. "Swimming, huh? That would be a fun activity you could do. And girls love swimmers."

"Well," Mitchell begins. "We haven't really kept up with it. I mean, we swim, but now only for fun. I don't know if we could make a team."

"That's why you, like, I don't know, _try-out_." Lucas says. "To see if you are good enough."

"You wanna give it a shot?" Mitchell asks Gary.

"Yeah," Gary begins. "Sounds like fun. As long as it's a co-ed swim team. Anyway, thanks Mr. Scott."

"Call me Lucas." Lucas says.

"Thanks, Lucas." Gary says. "Come on, Mitch. Lets find these swimming try-outs."

Mitchell and Gary exit. Lucas watches them leave, as he leans back in his chair. He catches a glimpse of a picture of Greg and Michael on his desk; he sighs.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; back porch. Brooke is on the swing, reading a magazine. Victoria jogs up to the porch in work-out clothes.

"Still have your head buried in that book?" Victoria asks.

"It's a _magazine_." Brooke says.

"Even worse." Victoria says, stopping on the porch. "So, what do you do around this town these days?"

"I wouldn't have expected you to know." Brooke replies.

"This morning you seemed like you actually wanted me to stay here." Victoria admits. "And now you keep busting my balls. Honestly, I don't get it."

"Kind of like how you always do the same to Lucas?" Brooke asks. "He did a nice thing for you by letting you stay here, and you act totally unappreciative. If you _really _want to be here to know who I am and make up for lost time, then you're also gonna have to be nice to Lucas too. He's a big part of who I am, and he has been for over a year now. Again, not like you would have known that."

"Of course I want to be a permanent fixture in your life, honey." Victoria says. "I just want you to be happy, that's all. But if you tell me Lucas has really changed since your high school days then I'll believe you. I'll try to be nice - _nicer _for now on."

"Do more than just _try_." Brooke says.

"I promise." Victoria replies. "Now, can we finally put an end to this summer-long back-and-forth jabs, and go shopping like mothers and daughters should?"

"Oh, OK." Brooke says, standing up, and softening. "But I don't know where we're gonna go. _Clothes Over Bro's _isn't in Tree Hill anymore."

**Cut To:**

Downtown Tree Hill; in front of the _Clothes Over Bro's _store. Brooke and Victoria, as they carry shopping bags, walk along the sidewalk - stopping in front of the closed-out and empty store.

"Wow," Victoria begins. "You weren't kidding. This place is dead."

"I wonder what it will be next." Brooke says. "It's been a café, a high-end, elegant clothing store..."

"Maybe a salon." Victoria replies. "I could see it being a salon."

"Yeah." Brooke agrees. "Well, thanks for the stuff." Brooke gestures, lifting up the bags.

"Sure." Victoria says. "I'm sure you'll get a lot of use out of everything."

"But you know," Brooke begins. "You can't buy my love."

"I'm insulted you would even say such a thing." Victoria says. "Besides, I know I already _have _your love."

"Well, maybe in that _I-have-to-love-my-mom _sort of way." Brooke says. "Lets go get lunch. I know a great little...café."

Brooke proceeds to walk, as Victoria begins to pull something out of one of her bags.

"Here," Victoria begins, as Brooke now stops and looks at her. Victoria hands her a wrapped-up small box. "I know I haven't been the most gracious house guest this summer...so here, to show that I really do appreciate Lucas letting me stay with you guys."

"What's this?" Brooke asks.

"I bought it and had the sales lady wrap it up when you were in the bathroom." Victoria admits. "It's for Lucas; it's one of the best men's cologn money can buy."

"Mother," Brooke begins, pleasantly surprised. "Thank you. He'll love it."

"He should - it was expensive." Victoria replies, in her typical Victoria-style fashion, as she begins to walk.

Brooke, still standing there, smiles looking ahead at her mother, as she puts the box in her bag and then catches up to Victoria.

**Cut To:**

Peyton/Skills' house; Peyton walks in the front door, with Elizabeth strapped in a harness on her chest. Peyton is carrying a small plastic bag.

"OK, little girl," Peyton begins. "_This _is definitely going to cheer us up. It's impossible to watch this show and _not _feel good."

Peyton goes into the next room and pulls the _Gilmore Girls _DVD boxset out, and takes out the first disc - putting it into the DVD player. She turns on the TV, and picks up the remote, then sits down on the couch. She takes Elizabeth out of the harness, and detaches the harness off of herself, and holds Elizabeth.

"Here comes an hour of mother-daughter, feel-good, witty-banter goodness..." Peyton says, pressing 'play' on the remote.

"_If you're out on the road  
Feelin' lonely and so cold_..."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Park; Rachel and Taylor are running on the trail, as they suddenly stop in front of an exercise equipment.

"How's your upper body strength?" Rachel asks Taylor, as they stand in front of two tall wooden poles, with a horizontal metal bar across the top.

"Great." Taylor replies. "I totally held my own against Ken."

"Uh, sweetie," Rachel begins. "You had two black eyes."

"Did you see how big he was?" Taylor asks.

"Alright." Rachel says. "Well, you can always get stronger, right? Besides, if you train now, with the next psycho, abusive boyfriend you get, you might be able to walk away with _no _black eyes."

"What about you?" Taylor asks. "You're looking a little thin in the upper arm department."

"Uh, yeah." Rachel replies. "See, I want to be a model again. Not a gladiator."

"OK," Taylor begins. "Learn something about getting fit. Muscle burns fat. It also replaces fat. And I highly doubt a few reps of pull-ups are going to turn you into a muscle-bound gladiator freak."

"Oh, fine." Rachel says. "I'll do your stinking pull-ups."

Rachel jumps up and grabs onto the bar, and proceeds to pull herself up.

"Come on, Red!" Taylor says. "Faster! Show me that strength!"

**Cut To:**

Lakeside High; Principal's office. The principal is sitting down, as Lucas walks into his office.

"Mr. Scott," The principal begins. "What can I do for you?"

"I have some bad news, actually." Lucas says. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I realized...I think it's time for me to move on."

"Come again?" The principal asks.

"From my position at this school." Lucas clarifies. "I've been here for two years, and it's been a hell of a job. I've loved it. But I just think it's time for a change."

"Are you serious?" The principal asks. "Lucas, you're a great part of Lakeside High's faculty. I hate to lose you. You've gotten a lot of great reviews from students who've talked to you; you've been the best counselor this school has seen. Could you be influenced to stay if, say, your paycheck was to increase?"

"No, uh," Lucas replies, with a chuckle. "Thank you, sir. Really, I'm flattered. But that's really not why I feel like I need a change."

"Then why?" The principal asks. "If I may ask, of course."

"I just realized that..." Lucas begins. "For the first time since I've had this job, I don't know any of the students here. Not personally, anyway, like I did before. And I don't have any close relationships with the faculty, either."

"That sort of thing could get you fired, Lucas." The principal jokes.

"I just mean," Lucas begins. "I don't really know anyone here anymore. And I'm still young; I hate to feel tied down to a job, you know? So, I'm going to have to give my two weeks notice...today. I'm sorry, sir. But it has been great working for you."

"Well, clock-wise, Lucas." The principal says. "Thank you for giving me the two weeks notice. So, do you have any plans for after Lakeside?"

"Yeah, I do." Lucas nods/replies. "I'm going to return to my roots, and do what I've always loved to do."

The principal looks intrigued/curious.

**Cut To:**

Gym; Nathan and Cooper are running on treadmills. They both stop running, turning down the speed, and being to walk at the appropriate speed.

"So," Cooper begins. "You really think it's a bad idea?"

"I just don't see her breaking up with her new boyfriend," Nathan begins. "For her ex-husband - who left her to live the bachelor life again."

"I don't know - it could happen." Cooper says. "Alright, you're right. I blew it, and there's no going back."

"Hang in there, man." Nathan says. "You're about to move in with your nephew; we'll have so much fun, you'll forget all about Rachel."

"So instead of getting Rachel back like I _want_," Cooper begins. "I'm instead going to go from living the bachelor life in Florida to living the bachelor life with you...in Tree Hill?"

"Not the bachelor life, man." Nathan says. "The fun, and, uh, single life."

"Ah, and that's suppose to be different how?" Cooper asks. "You know what, no. Rachel may have a new boyfriend, but not a husband. I'm getting her back."

Cooper turns off the treadmill, wiping his forehead with a hand towel, and steps off the machine.

"Coop," Nathan begins. "You don't wanna do this. You're just going to end up getting heart broken when she turns you down."

"She's not going to turn me down." Cooper says. "You know why? Because I'm still inside her heart. You'll see."

Cooper walks away, toward the men's locker room.

"Poor sap." Nathan says to himself, watching Cooper walk away.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High; Haley's classroom. Haley is erasing the chalk board, as a female student walks into the room.

"Oh," Haley begins, putting down the eraser. "Hey, Melissa."

"Hi, Ms. James." Melissa replies. "Um, I just wanted to thank you - for making me get out of my shell and get me to sing in front of the class."

"You feel a lot more comfortable in your own skin, don't you?" Haley asks.

"Yes." Melissa replies.

"I was just like you at your age." Haley says. "And one day, someone forced me to get out of my shell and make me realize that I could actually sing in front of people if I just got a little confidence in myself. And I did, and I never regretted it."

"Well, thanks for your help." Melissa says. "I really appreciate it."

"Keep up the good work." Haley tells her. "And don't ever stop practicing."

Melissa smiles and walks out. Haley starts erasing the board again, as she looks back at the door way and smiles.

**Cut To:**

Gym - men's locker room; Cooper walks out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Nathan is putting on a t-shirt.

"Hey." Nathan says. "Sorry I was bursting your bubble out there. I mean, there is a chance Rachel would want to get back together with you. She did love you a lot. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"_Did _being the optimum word." Cooper says. "Na, you know what, you're probably right man. But I have to try before I can completely put her behind me, you know?"

Cooper opens his locker and takes out his clothes, starting to put on his shirt.

"Do I ever." Nathan says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Park; Rachel and Taylor are jogging over a bridge, as they stop midway and go to the side of the bridge, looking down at the river.

"It's so peaceful out here, isn't it?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah." Rachel replies. "It sure is."

Rachel looks through some trees and sees the basketball court on the other side of them.

"The famous river court." Taylor says, noticing where Rachel is looking. "I talked to Nathan for the first time on that court."

"Yeah?" Rachel asks. "I think I talked to _Lucas _for the first time on that court. Well, one of the first times anyway. He was shirtless and damn fine."

Taylor chuckles.

"Nathan wasn't shirtless." Taylor says. "Well, not on the court anyway."

"Yeah," Rachel begins. "I've heard about your and Nathan's little...one night thing."

"Nothing little about it, girl." Taylor says. "Trust me. The night before, we had sex at his beach party. Hung out a few times after that, like on the river court; two years later, he's my brother-in-law."

"_Nice_." Rachel laughs.

"You know," Taylor begins. "I have to admit, I was jealous of my little sister for years - because she snatched such a good guy her first time out."

"She also _lost _a good guy, too." Rachel says.

"Please." Taylor says. "It's so _his_ loss."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill mall; food court. Victoria and Brooke are sitting down at a table, with bags on the floor beside them, as they eat Chinese food.

"So, dear," Victoria begins. "You never answered my question earlier. What is it you do in this town, especially with your store closed now?"

"Oh, well, I -" Brooke begins. "I do plenty of things, actually."

"Such as?" Victoria asks.

"Well, I -" Brooke begins. "I'm engaged to Lucas. I go to TRIC with my friends, and I support orphan girl's -" Brooke stops. "_Peyton's_ music career. God, you've really gotten that name to catch on, huh? And Lucas and I are living together..._very _happily."

"That's all wonderful, dear." Victoria replies. "It is. But I was wondering more about what you do _career_-wise, you know, now that _Clothes Over Bro's _went out of business in Tree Hill."

"Oh, um," Brooke begins. "Well I -" She stops. "And I -" Brooke stops again. "Oh, I used to be the store manager for _Suburbian Filth_."

"When, dear?" Victoria asks.

"...Three years ago." Brooke replies.

"Which is where you worked during high school." Victoria adds, as Brooke looks at her surprised. "Yes, I actually _do _know things about you - believe it or not."

"So," Brooke begins. "What are you trying to get at with all of this?"

"I don't think you're challenging yourself enough here." Victoria admits.

"Oh." Brooke replies. "Well, I am. I mean, my store went out of business just three months ago. Give me some time to get back on my feet."

"And how do you plan on doing that _here_, honey?" Victoria asks. "Forget about opening _another _store in Tree Hill. That's already proved to be the wrong business move."

"I don't know." Brooke admits. "But I'll figure it out. I always do."

"Honey," Victoria begins. "I'll just come right out and say it. I know just what you need right now, to get back onto your feet."

"I'm listening." Brooke says.

"Move back to New York." Victoria says. "I'll go with you, and we'll be able to really do wonders for the company, since we'll be living close by full-time."

"Actually," Brooke begins. "Cynthia and Tiffany are doing just fine running the show in New York. I can't leave Tree Hill."

"I knew you'd say that." Victoria says. "You always were the type to wear your heart on your sleeve."

"And what's _that_ suppose to mean?" Brooke asks.

"Just that," Victoria begins. "You're clearly putting your relationship with Lucas above your professional life."

"That's the way it should be when you're _in love_, mother." Brooke says. "But you never were, were you?"

"Oh, I certainly _was_." Victoria replies. "But I married young, without doing everything I wanted to do - being everything I wanted to be -, and before I knew it, I was married with a daughter...and it was too late for any dreams I once had."

"Well," Brooke begins. "I'm _so _sorry I was born and ruined your life."

Brooke is about to stand up, as Victoria grabs onto Brooke's hand.

"Honey," Victoria begins. "You're the only part of my life that I _don't _regret, and I never have."

Brooke sits back down.

"All I'm saying is," Victoria begins. "Because I put my relationship with your father first, above everything else, and married him so young, I missed out on the things that I wanted to do with my life - before I settled down and had a family. And _that _is what I regret; your father did, too. We used to talk about it a lot. How we never would want our daughter to have those same regrets, that we did."

Brooke looks down.

"You and Lucas are still so young." Victoria continues. "And yes, you are engaged to him. But didn't you tell me it was going to be a long engagement, honey? Take advantage of that fact, and do something for _you _before you walk down the isle with him. I know how being in love feels, and you feel like you could never have regrets with getting married so young...but you can, and honey, take it from me...you _will _- that is, if you don't make something for _yourself _first. Just think about it, OK?"

"I hear you, mom, I do." Brooke says. "But maybe I'm different. Maybe I don't _need _the fame and stardom; maybe the thing that makes _me_ happy is being in love, and the thought of getting married, and having kids...with _Lucas_. So why would I want to move five hundred miles away from the person who makes me the happiest?"

"Honey -" Victoria begins.

"And I _do _have something for myself." Brooke interrupts. "It's called _Clothes Over Bro's_. And it may be in New York only now, but there's a such thing these days called the internet and laptops."

Brooke stands up, picking up one of the bags.

"I'll be in _Forever 21_." Brooke says, as she walks away.

**Cut To:**

Peyton/Skills' house; Peyton is breast feeding Elizabeth, as she sits on the couch and watching the television. There's a knock on the front door.

"Who's that?" Peyton asks herself, as she presses 'pause' on the remote.

Peyton stands up with Elizabeth and walks over to the front door, and opens it. Lucas is standing there.

"Aw," Lucas smiles, looking at his daughter. "How's my little girl?"

"Hungry." Peyton replies.

"Can I come in?" Lucas asks.

"Oh, yeah." Peyton says. "Of course. Sorry."

Lucas walks in, and him and Peyton walk into the family room. Lucas notices the television.

"What were you watching?" Lucas asks.

"Lizzy and I were having a _Gilmore Girls _marathon." Peyton replies. "Just picked up the first season on DVD today."

"Well," Lucas begins. "You have a whole lot of DVDs to watch until you finish the whole series. Wasn't that show on for seven years?"

"_Yes_." Peyton replies. "Seven years _exactly_. How did you know that?"

"I, uh, I -" Lucas begins, embarrassingly. "I -" Lucas stops, as Peyton grins at him. "Oh, forget it. I miss _Gilmore Girls_. That show really should have gotten an eighth season."

"Did you know it didn't get an eighth season," Peyton begins. "Because the actress who played Rory didn't want to continue playing the part? And the actress who played the mother didn't want to go on without her?"

Lucas gives her a look.

"No," Lucas begins. "I did not know that..."

"Hey," Peyton begins. "There's only so much _Gilmore Girls _a person can watch in a row. I kind of got bored and went onto some television dot com website. Yeah, I'm a dork."

Lucas chuckles. Peyton sits down on the couch.

"Oh," Peyton begins. "Do you want to hold her?"

"If she's done." Lucas replies.

"She is." Peyton says, handing the baby to Lucas.

Lucas smiles at Elizabeth, holding her, as he sits on the couch next to Peyton.

"Shouldn't you be at work at this time?" Peyton asks.

"Well," Lucas begins. "I got out a little early. And I sort of..._quit _today."

"What?" Peyton asks. "You did? Why?"

"Everything is so different there now." Lucas replies. "No Michael, no Greg; Nathan quit his coaching position; Skills...quit...by default; and Haley teaches at Tree Hill High. It just suddenly felt like my time there was up; like I needed to move on."

"In other words," Peyton begins. "You were lonely."

"Yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it." Lucas chuckles.

"So," Peyton begins. "What did Brooke say to the news?"

"Oh. Uh," Lucas begins. "I actually haven't gotten around to telling her yet."

"You quit your job, before telling your fiancée?" Peyton asks.

"That's bad, isn't it?" Lucas asks. "It was just sort of a spur of the moment thing; I didn't plan it, and therefore obviously didn't have a chance to talk to her about it." Lucas pauses. "She's going to kill me, isn't she?"

"I'm afraid so." Peyton replies and chuckles. "So, what's your next move - job-wise?" Peyton pauses. "Oh, are you planning on calling Dave now?"

"I'm going to start doing something again from my past." Lucas says. "Something that I've always loved to do."

Peyton nods, knowingly.

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT NIGHT ---**

Lucas' house; Lucas/Brooke's room. Brooke has a few bags on the bed, as she takes out clothes from them and proceeds to hang them in the closet. Victoria walks in, as Brooke holds a blouse up to herself and looks down.

"That's my favorite shirt on you," Victoria begins. "That I bought for you today."

"It's nice." Brooke nods, hanging it up. "I like it. Thanks."

"Listen, sweetie." Victoria says. "We're OK, aren't we? I mean, you know I just want what's best for you, right? And I know you really think what's best is to put your relationship with Lucas first, but, having been your age and in love too once, I know that's not true."

"_Mother_," Brooke begins. "What was best for you and what is best for me, are two entirely different things."

"I understand." Victoria replies.

"But I know," Brooke begins. "You do mean well in your own way. Just please trust me for now on that I know what I'm doing with my own life. OK?"

"OK." Victoria replies, with a nod. "OK, sweetie. I will."

Victoria hugs Brooke, and Brooke hugs her back.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Haley walks down the stairs, holding her cell phone, as she sees Jamie in front of the television playing _Wii_. She smiles, and dials a number on her phone - walking out the front door.

"Hi," Haley begins. "It's Haley. I got your email, and I wanted to reply by phone. It was good hearing from you, it really was, but, uh, I...well, nothing has changed. I'm sorry. Actually, something has changed. I realized today that nothing's more important to me than my two _current _jobs: My son, and teaching high school music. They're the most rewarding." Haley pauses. "But, hey, please don't be a stranger...k? I'll talk to you later..." Haley hangs up the phone. "...Hopefully."

Haley walks back inside, leaning up against the door, as she watches Jamie play. She smiles.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; outside. Cooper walks up to the front door, holding a dozen bouquet of roses. Suddenly, Rachel and Owen walk up from behind Cooper.

"Who the hell are you?" Owen asks.

Cooper turns around.

"Rachel -" Cooper beigns.

"Cooper -" Rachel says, surprised.

"Ah, no." Owen says. "The ex-husband?"

Cooper nods.

"The new boyfriend?" Cooper asks.

"Yeah." Owen replies, turning to Rachel. "I should be going now, anyway. I'll call you tomorrow." Owen looks at Cooper, then gives Rachel a kiss on the lips, and then walks away.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asks. "Oh, I know. You're back in Tree Hill to get an STD screening. Can't say I blame you, after sleeping with all of those skanks."

"I bought these for you." Cooper says, handing them to her.

"Aw, thanks." Rachel says, grabbing and sniffing them, then throws them down onto the dirt and smashes them with her foot.

"That's fine." Cooper says sarcastically. "They only cost $69.95."

"Go home, Coop." Rachel tells him. "Wherever that is."

Rachel walks toward the front door.

"I'm sorry for leaving town, OK?" Cooper asks. "I'm still in love with you, Rachel. You need to know that. I was an idiot. I want everything with you again - the whole nine yards. Marriage, committment, kids. _That's _why I came back."

"Cooper," Rachel begins, as she walks toward him. "You can go screw yourself, for all I care."

Rachel turns around, and walks inside the house, closing the door behind her. Cooper sighs, as he turns around and sees Owen sitting in his car - having been watching them talk.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; family room. Victoria sits in a dimly lit room, watching T.V. She picks up the remote and turns it off. She stands up, catching a glimpse of a picture of Brooke and Lucas, smiling and laughing together.

Victoria picks up the picture frame and places it half-way behind another picture frame, so now only Brooke is visibly seen in the picture, and the half with Lucas in it is not seen anymore, as it's covered up.

"Hmm," Victoria begins. "_Perfect_."

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	69. Michael VS Jordan

**_Writer's Note:_** ALL done now. And By the way, the Leyton flashback in this ch. (originally from ch. 5.19, I believe, or 5.03 -- can't remember which) is actually mostly new material I just wrote for this ch. The part of the flashback that is from season 5 is when Leyton are standing in front of security check-point.

Also, next ch. 8.04, will be the 70th ch. And in typical milestone fashion (ch.30, 6.08, was the "what if" ch about Karen having an abortion; ch. 50, 7.06, was the REAL introduction of Olivia, the Scott brother's sister), ch.8.04 (70) will feature, for the first time, just two main characters: Brooke and Nathan.

The ch. title: "_A Very Brathan Chapter_." That's all I'm gonna say. :)

**Season 8. Chapter 8.03 (69). 'Michael VS. Jordan.'**

Tree Hill Community College; Gymnasium. The players are lined up in a straight line, noticeably Michael included, as a man with a whistle around his neck is standing in front of them.

"Uh, sir." Michael says. "Why are you, the football coach, in here – a basketball court?"

"Yeah." Another player, named Jordan, says. "And where's Coach Mac?"

"Mr. Mac officially began his retirement last week." The man replies, as all of the players moan. "I'm here to introduce your _new_, and a lot _younger _coach."

"Ah, great." Michael says. "My college career has just started, and already my coach retired and we're getting a stupid replacement."

"Yeah, it sucks." Jordan agrees. "Mac was awesome."

"I bet the new guy," Michael begins. "Is, like, so young he's some dude who's barely out of college, with hardly any experience with basketball coaching, and thinks he knows it all."

"Without further ado," The man begins. "Meet your new coach." He turns toward the gymnasium's entrance. "Mr. Scott, come on in."

Michael suddenly looks surprised upon hearing the name. Lucas walks into the gymnasium, wearing a coach's uniform, and smiles at all of the players – focusing in on Michael.

"Looks like you were right." Jordan whispers to Michael. "This guy can't be more than a year out of college."

"Our new coach is awesome!" Michael says happily

**Cut To:**

Nathan, wearing a police uniform, is holding a gun and aiming it toward a target across the room. An officer is standing next to him.

"Now," The officer begins. "Imagine that target is a suspect, who has just pulled a gun on you. Test your reflexes...and your aim."

"I can do that." Nathan nods.

Nathan concentrates on aiming the gun toward the target. Looking at the target, Nathan suddenly imagines Dan's face as the target, and pulls the trigger. The bullet gets fired out of the gun, and speeds toward the target, which is still shown as Dan's face.

**END OF TEASER.**

Tree Hill Community College; Gymnasium. Michael comes out of the locker room, drinking a bottled water. He walks up to Lucas.

"So, dude," Michael begins. "What the hell? Why didn't you tell me you were getting a job here?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Lucas replies. "_Surprise_."

"This is definitely a sweet surprise." Michael admits. "So I guess you quit Lakeside?"

Lucas nods.

"What made you do it?" Michael asks. "Quit there, and decide to coach again..._here_?"

"I realized Lakeside wasn't the same anymore." Lucas replies.

"How do you mean?" Michael asks.

"Well," Lucas begins. "Nathan left, Skills obviously isn't working there anymore, and you're in college now. It just felt too different to stay, I guess. I needed a change."

"Well," Michael begins. "I'm glad you're here. I was missing you being my coach."

"Really?" Lucas asks. "So, you don't think I'm a newly college graduate with no coaching experience?"

Michael gives him a wondering/confused look.

"Yeah, see, Mike," Lucas begins. "Gymnasium walls echo, and produce a lot of sound."

"Right." Michael says, laughing. "Me and my big mouth."

"Where's that Jordan kid?" Lucas asks. "I had you and him stay after practice because, after studying the whole team today, the team captain is down to you two guys."

"_Really_?" Michael asks, excited. "Dude, having you here is _awesome_!"

**Cut To:**

Nathan and the same officer previously shown enters through a door. Other police officer trainees are lined up, in front of a padded "dummy," who is standing on a blue mat.

"Alright, men." The officer says. "Now since Mr. Scott has shown some impressive abilities thus far, I'll let him once again be the first demonstrator in this next test."

"Thank you, sir." Nathan says.

"Now," The officer begins. "Imagine this padded, and very skilled gentlemen is about to attack you. What are you going to do to bring him down and prevent him from being a threat to innocent people? Mr. Scott, go ahead and show us."

Nathan and the padded guy get into a fighting stance and proceed to launch at each other.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Haley walks down the hallway, as she turns to go into Rachel's room.

"Rach?" Haley calls out, entering the room, and not seeing her. "Guess she's out jogging."

Haley notices a bowl and a cup sitting on the floor by Rachel's bed.

"I have three kids living here now." Haley says, rolling her eyes, as she picks up the bowl and cup.

Haley glances at Rachel's dresser and sees a pamphlet sitting there. She picks it up and reads it. On the cover, it reads, "_Plastic Surgery Procedures: Paul Cummings, MD._"

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; Gymnasium.

Jordan and Michael are competing one-on-one

**Cut To:**

Michael is playing against Lucas.

**Cut To:**

Jordan is playing against Lucas.

**Cut To:**

Michael and Jordan are doing laps around the gym.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; Gymnasium. A tired out Michael throws the ball to Lucas, and rests along with Jordan.

"Good job, you guys." Lucas tells them. "I'll have my final decision tomorrow."

Lucas exits. Michael and Jordan, as they catch their breath, with their hands on their knees as they bend over, suddenly fall to the floor - exhausted.

"Our new coach is a hard ass." Michael says.

**Cut To:**

Café; downtown Tree Hill. Rachel and Owen are sitting at an outside-table, eating sandwiches.

"How's yours?" Owen asks.

"It's good." Rachel replies. "I really like the lemonade."

Owen eats the last bite of his sandwich, as Rachel still has half of hers on her plate.

"That was delicious." Owen says. "Still working on yours?" Owen chuckles.

"Forgive me for not being a guy." Rachel says.

"I'm gonna go get some dessert." Owen says, standing up with his plate. "You want anything? Those pumpkin muffins look awesome, yeah?"

"No, thanks." Rachel declines. "Actually, I wanted to tell you something really quick. Sit?"

"OK." Owen replies, sitting back down.

Rachel looks at him, still not saying anything.

"So..." Owen says.

"I'm thinking about getting surgery." Rachel blurts out.

"OK." Owen replies, surprised. "I'm assuming, since you're _thinking _about it, that this is cosmetic surgery? Because if it were medically necessary I'm assuming there wouldn't be much to think about."

"A tummy tuck." Rachel specifies. "I've already looked up some of the best plastic surgery doctors in the state, and I think I've finally decided on _one_."

"I always thought tummy tucks were for," Owen begins. "I don't know, people who had a substancial amount of fat on them -- or just lived in L.A."

"They're also for _anyone _who feels they have more fat -- _any _amount -- in their abdominal region," Rachel begins. "That they care for and that they wanna have removed."

"Rachel," Owen begins. "I don't know. I mean, it's surgery -- and any surgery has risks. I even heard people can die from these kinds of plastic surgeries. And to go through that for cosmetic purposes? It just, to me, seems --"

"Stupid?" Rachel says, interrupting his sentence.

"_An unnecessary risk_." Owen says. "You're beautiful, Rachel. You don't need a tummy tuck."

"Owen," Rachel begins. "I'm telling you about this -- not asking."

"And as your _boyfriend_," Owen begins. "I'm giving you my opinion."

"Great; you can do that." Rachel says. "Just don't think you're going to change my mind."

"Well, can I ask _why _you're doing this exactly?" Owen asks.

"The main reason is," Rachel begins. "Because I wanna do modeling again...and I can't with _this _body."

"And the lesser reasons?" Owen asks.

"I want to," Rachel begins. "Feel really good about myself again. I want to have the most self-confidence that I can. I want to look as beautiful as I can, too."

"And this surgery will achieve that for you?" Owen asks.

"It'll help a lot, yeah." Rachel replies.

"Well, for the record," Owen begins. "I already think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"That's sweet, Owen." Rachel smiles. "But _I _have to believe that, too."

"And you don't?" Owen asks.

"I don't think I currently look my absolute best." Rachel replies. "So, do I have your support for this?"

"Of course you do." Owen says. "But I don't agree with it, just so you know."

"Thanks." Rachel smiles, giving him a kiss on the lips.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Park; Brooke and Victoria are taking a walk along the trail.

"You know," Brooke begins. "I have to admit, it has been pretty nice having you here lately. You've been tolerable."

"Well," Victoria begins. "I guess I'll take tolerable. Anything's better than _Bitchtoria_."

Brooke looks at her surprisingly.

"Oh, please." Victoria says. "Mothers know _everything_."

Brooke chuckles.

"So," Victoria begins. "Sounds like you've warmed up to me being here. How about Lucas?"

"Well, honestly," Brooke begins. "I think he has. He's used that cologn you got him everyday since you've given it to him."

"See what money _can _buy?" Victoria asks.

"Yeah, I guess so." Brooke replies.

"So," Victoria begins. "Lucas started his new job today, right?"

"Yeah." Brooke replies. "I'm glad to see him coaching basketball again. He's always happiest when he's involved in that sport."

"How about his books?" Victoria asks. "Is he ever going to get that third one published?"

"First he has to _finish _it." Brooke says. "I don't know. We've all been through a lot this past year. I think after everything that happened, it kind of made him stop writing for awhile."

"That's too bad." Victoria says.

"You know," Brooke begins. "I've been...thinking, about what you said."

Victoria turns her head toward Brooke interestingly.

"About moving to New York." Brooke clarifies.

"Oh?" Victoria asks.

"I'm the only one out of all of my friends," Brooke begins. "Who doesn't have a full-time job that I go to everyday. I mean, Lucas is coaching again; Haley is still teaching at the same school, going on three years now, _and _has her music career; Peyton manages _TRIC_, and is a full-time mother now; and Nathan is, like, an actual _cop _now."

"Honey," Victoria begins. "Like you told me before, you have your company - and with laptops, you can actually work from five-hundred miles away."

"Yeah, but how much of my time does that really take up?" Brooke asks. "And I have to admit, when I lived in New York, doing what I love full-time, every day, all day, I loved it."

"Well, then," Victoria begins. "Why were you so against the thought of moving back there?"

"I don't know. I -" Brooke begins. "Lucas and I have been doing so well, and we're _engaged_. I guess I don't want to do anything to rock the boat, like -"

"Like putting yourself in a long distance relationship with him." Victoria says.

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "_And _I would be leaving behind _so _much in Tree Hill."

"Well," Victoria begins. "With technology today, it wouldn't have to feel like a long distance relationship. You and Lucas could use webcams every night to talk to each other - that should make it seem like you're right there next to each other. And text messaging is a valuable tool to say 'I miss you' throughout the day."

"I guess you're right there." Brooke says. "It's just - last time I moved to New York, I was dating this guy. I asked him to move there, but he said no, and we broke up because of it. Because he didn't want to be in a long distance relationship. I guess I'm afraid Lucas will feel the same way. And then it would be like I'm choosing between the guy I love, and living my dream everyday."

"Well," Victoria begins. "I don't know who this guy was that you were dating -- OK, I know, I'm like your long-lost mother --, but I highly doubt he loved you as much as Lucas does. I may not have ever been Lucas' biggest fan, or any fan at all, but even a blind person could see how much that boy loves you. Maybe you should give him a chance to prove it to you."

Brooke nods, and looks straight ahead now, as they walk over the bridge.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; cafeteria. Jordan and Michael are sitting down eating.

"So Coach Scott seems cool." Jordan says.

"Yeah." Michael says. "He's actually a friend. And he was also my high school basketball coach for a year."

"Yeah?" Jordan asks. "Cool. Where'd you graduate from?"

"Lakeside High." Michael replies. "But I started out at Tree Hill High."

"Ah." Jordan says. "Yeah, I went to Tree Hill. Class of 2013, baby."

"Nice." Michael says. "I just graduated this year. Went to Tree Hill my first two years, then moved out of state for my junior year. Came back to Tree Hill, and went to Lakeside for my last year."

"Cool." Jordan says. "Yeah, I'm glad I'm finally out of that school. High school was brutal."

"Yeah?" Michael asks. "Why?"

"Well, it was for at least my senior year." Jordan admits.

"Oh," Michael begins. "Because of the school shooting of 2012, right? I was a sophomore."

"Yeah." Jordan replies. "But I bet you weren't good friends with the gun man who shot himself, and the former mayor."

"Oh wow, man." Michael says. "Serious?"

"Yeah." Jordan replies. "He was a transfer student. Transferred in during the middle of the year, and we instantly became good friends. When that day happened, I was so shocked. He seemed like a good guy."

"That sucks, man." Michael says. "That day is actually one of the reasons why I moved away for my junior year. I knew Frankie too, but we weren't friends. We kind of fought over the same girl...just a bunch of typical high school crap."

"Gotcha." Jordan says. "Yeah, I think Tree Hill High has got to be cursed. You know that wasn't the first school shooting there? There was another one, and just like six years before the one we lived through."

"Actually," Michael begins. "Coach Scott and his friends were seniors during that first one. The school shooting of '06. Coach Scott's friend was the gun man, and his uncle died that day trying to save everyone."

"Oh..." Jordan says, shocked. "That's huge."

"Yeah." Michael nods. "Looks like you and him have more in common than we could of imagined."

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Haley is sitting at the kitchen table, doing paperwork. Rachel enters.

"Hey, Hales." Rachel says.

"Uh, hey." Haley says. "How was your date with Owen?"

"It was fine." Rachel smiles.

"So," Haley begins, standing up. "Tell me a little about Owen. Does he like his women slender?"

"What?" Rachel asks.

"You know," Haley begins. "Does he like slim, skinny, model-type girls?"

"Uh, probably?" Rachel says. "I don't know. I think most guys do."

"Well," Haley begins. "Is Owen the type of guy who would persuade his girlfriend to go under the knife in order to achieve his preferred body type?"

Rachel sighs. Haley pulls out the plastic surgery pamphlet from her pocket.

"Owen's not the reason I'm doing that." Rachel says.

"Well, then _why_?" Haley asks.

"I just want to have a model's perfect body." Rachel replies.

"At what expense, huh, Rachel?" Haley asks. "Having surgery that's not medically necessary is -"

"An unnecessary risk?" Rachel asks.

"_Stupid_!" Haley says.

"Oh, thanks." Rachel says.

"Rachel," Haley begins. "I said unnecesaary surgery is stupid, not you. OK? I just don't understand why _you _would want to go through that. You're slimmer than I am."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." Rachel says. "Hales, you've been pregnant _twice_, and once pretty recently. I was pregnant _once_, and _two_ years ago."

"Yeah," Haley begins. "And you're slimmer than I am!"

"I don't expect you to understand this, Haley." Rachel says. "_You _have never had to deal with weight issues."

"I don't think this is about a weight issue, Rachel." Haley says. "I think this is about self-esteem issues."

"So what if it is?" Rachel asks. "If this surgery helps me feel better about myself and gets me a model's body at the same time, then what's so wrong about doing it? It's not like I haven't before; and when I was just fifteen, I had a lot more than one surgery."

"Yeah," Haley begins. "And if I had known you back then, I would've tried talking you out of it then, too. But I didn't know you then, and you did have many surgeries to lose weight, and thank God - everything turned out fine for you. You got your model body. But you still have a great body, Rachel. And doing it when you were fifteen because of body image and self-esteem issues, I can at least _understand_. Teenage years are hard, right? But you're now twenty-four years old, Rachel. You have a two-year old son. I just wouldn't of expected for _this _you to need a self-esteem boost through surgery."

"Well, maybe I do." Rachel says. "And that's not even the whole reason why I want to do this. It's either work out for God knows how many more months, to get the same body that I could have after one trip to the hospital for a quick-fix. I want to model again _now_, and I can't _now _unless I have the surgery."

"I guess I don't know my _friend _as well as I thought I did." Haley says.

Haley exits.

**Cut To:**

Police academy; the trainees are lined up, as the main officer stands in front of them.

"You all did good today, men." The officer tells them. "All of you continue to have what it takes to serve and protect. Now I would like to talk to each of you individually. Mr. Scott, lets starts with you, as usual."

Nathan walks over to the officer, and shakes his hand.

"You'll be starting Monday," The officer tells him/begins. "And you'll be assigned to the main jail, as a guard."

"Uh, what's that?" Nathan asks, confused. "A _guard_? I thought I was going to be out in the streets, busting the bad guys, sort to speak."

"Mr. Scott," The officer begins. "While you are completely qualified from a physical stand-point, you have no experience, you have no degree, and you're still in school. You have to work your way up, son."

"I completely understand, sir." Nathan says. "I just thought -"

"Look," The officer begins. "No one's forcing you to be here. If you after all don't like what you're being assigned to, please - feel free to exit through that door. So what's it going to be, Mr. Scott?"

**Cut To:**

**--- THE NEXT DAY ---**

Lucas' house; Olivia's room. Olivia is sleeping on her bed. Suddenly, the curtains open and the sun shines into the room - and onto her face. She opens her eyes and wakes up. Michael is there standing by the window.

"Rise and shine." Michael says.

"Oh, yeah." Olivia says. "I forgot you spent the night again."

"Good morning to you too, baby." Michael says.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Olivia says, sitting up. "Kiss."

Michael smiles and kisses her.

"So, wish me luck today." Michael says. "I find out whether I'm the team captain today."

"Good luck." Olivia smiles.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' kitchen; Olivia and Michael walk in. Victoria is pouring orange juice into a cup.

"Who are you?" Victoria asks Michael.

"I'm Michael -" Michael replies. "Olivia's boyfriend. Yeah, uh, we've met before."

"I rarely remember people," Victoria begins. "Who don't benefit me in some way."

Brooke walks in.

"Don't pay any attention to her." Brooke tells them. "She's decided to put on her scary face this morning."

"I think it's time to change faces." Olivia tells Victoria.

Lucas, all dressed, enters.

"Actually," Lucas begins. "I think she's still wearing her manipulative face - like yesterday."

Lucas grabs an apple, rubs it on his shirt, and takes a bite.

"Hey, Luke." Michael says. "I'm the team's captain, right man? _Right_?"

"We'll see, Mike." Lucas replies. "I'm off to work."

"Have a good day, babe." Brooke says. "I love you."

"Bye, Olivia." Lucas says. "Mike."

Lucas exits.

"Yeah, uh, he -" Brooke begins to explain. "He doesn't want me to move to New York. That right there - that was angry Luke."

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Cooper's (new) apartment; Nathan walks out of the kitchen, holding a bowl of cereal. Cooper is laying in a sleeping bad on the floor, as Nathan sits on the sleeping bag next to Cooper.

"When are we gonna get our beds?" Cooper asks.

"Well, _mine _is at Haley's place," Nathan begins. "Which means it's hers now."

"And _mine_ is in Florida, with Sam." Cooper says. "Which means it's his - _still_. I sold _mine_ when I sold my house when I moved to Florida."

"Things we need to buy pronto:" Nathan says. "Beds."

"Any of that cereal left?" Cooper asks.

"Yeah, man." Nathan replies.

Cooper proceeds to walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, by the way, man." Nathan says. "I signed us up for this speed dating thing. It's today."

Cooper walks back out from the kitchen.

"You signed us up for what now?" Cooper asks.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; kitchen. Haley is cooking at the stove. Rachel enters.

"Morning." Rachel says, going to the fridge. "Jamie and Junior are in their bath. Taylor's supervising."

"K." Haley says. "Thanks."

Rachel pours herself some orange juice.

"I would offer you some french toast," Haley begins. "But I know you wouldn't be interested. I mean, with all the butter and syrup on it. I think there's some leftover green salad in the fridge. Oh, but wait - I put _dressing _on that. I'm sorry."

"OK." Rachel says. "I really don't get why you're being so snippy this morning, but whatever."

"Oh, really?" Haley asks. "You don't know why?"

"No, I don't." Rachel replies.

"Look, Rachel," Haley begins. "It's your life, your body - you can do what you want with it. I just hope you think long and hard about this. Not only does it pose _real _risks, but you're going to have to stop relying on this quick and temporary self-esteem booster sooner or later. Or, you're going to end up like one of those fifty-year-old twenty-year-old wannabes who have had plastic surgery on every part of their bodies - and I do mean _every_!"

"_Oh_," Rachel begins. "I am so _not _going to end up like Joan Rivers!"

Rachel exits. Haley flips the french toast.

**Cut To:**

Community College; Lucas' office. Lucas is sitting at his desk, as he looks at a picture of Brooke on his iPhone. He looks saddened.

**Flashback. Approximately 5 1/2 (five and a half) years earlier:**

Wilmington, NC airport; Lucas and Peyton walk in together, as Lucas wheels her luggage behind him, and has a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"You sure you got all of that, babe?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah," Lucas begins, as he chuckles. "I think so."

"K." Peyton replies. "Listen, Luke... I know me living in L.A. is hard for you - it's hard on me, too -, but I just wanted to say thanks. For, well, putting up with it for me. I love L.A., and I've been doing what I've always wanted there. But I also hate it, because I'm so far from the guy I love. I'm really going to miss you, Luke. _Again_."

"Listen, Peyton," Lucas begins. "We need to talk...before you got on the plane."

"That doesn't sound good." Peyton admits.

Lucas looks at her, sadly. Peyton waits for him to say something, as they are stopped now, and facing each other.

"Well," Peyton begins. "We're about to get to the point where I have to go alone...so you might want to tell me whatever it is that you wanna tell me _now_."

"About this long distance thing," Lucas begins. "I don't think I can do it anymore."

"What?" Peyton asks.

"I'm sorry." Lucas apologizes. "I thought I could - I thought I would be fine, that I could handle it -, but I can't...not anymore. Being so in love with you, Peyton, I just can't be so far away from you anymore. You have no idea how hard this is for me to tell you, but I have to be honest with myself."

Peyton saddens, as tears begins to roll down her eyes. She wipes her eyes, and looks off to the side. Lucas takes his finger and wipes some of her tears.

"I am so sorry." Lucas apologizes again, saddened. "I mean, is there any way you could..."

"No." Peyton replies/interrupts. "I'm finally doing what I love...I can't give that up."

Lucas nods, understanding, but still sad.

"Then I guess," Lucas begins. "We have to give _this _up. _Us_."

Peyton pauses, taking it all in, as she continues to wipe her tears - speechless.

"Well," Peyton begins. "I have a few minutes before I need to board. Do you wanna at least grab a smoothie?"

"Sure." Lucas nods.

**--- ABOUT FIFTEEN (15) OR SO MINUTES LATER (SAME FLASHBACK CONTINUES): ---**

Wilmington, NC airport; Lucas and Peyton are standing by the security check-point with Peyton's luggage.

"So," Peyton begins tearfully. "Are you _sure _about this?"

"I'm sorry, Peyton." Lucas says. "It's just too hard now. I do love you, so much."

"Don't say that." Peyton shakes her head. "Not if you don't really wanna be with me anymore."

"But I do." Lucas says. "Just not with L.A. Peyton. The long distance thing, it's just --- I can't."

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Peyton says.

"I guess so." Lucas agrees.

"Bye, Luke." Peyton says to him, as tears start running down her face.

"Have a safe flight." Lucas says.

Peyton begins to walk away and then turns to him.

"Have a good life." Peyton tells him.

"Thanks." Lucas says. "You too."

Peyton takes one last look at him, turns around, and walks through the security check point, as a security officer uses a hand-held metal detector on her. Lucas watches Peyton until she's done with the officer and continues on her way. Lucas turns around, and as he does, he pulls out a small jewelry box, opening it, and revealing a diamond engagement ring.

"...Without me." Lucas says, as he closes the jewelry box.

**/End of ALL Flashbacks. Present time:**

Community College; Lucas' office. Lucas is still sitting at his desk, looking at his iPhone. Michael enters through the door.

"Hey." Michael says. "You busy?"

"No." Lucas replies. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Michael asks.

"Brooke." Lucas replies. "How I _really_ don't want her to go to New York."

"Well, besides for the obvious answer," Michael begins. "Because you're in love with her and engaged, why don't you want her to go?"

"That's pretty much it." Lucas says. "My track record with handling long distance relationships speaks for itself. Over the last few months, Brooke and I have finally calmed the waves in our relationship. We've been doing so great, and now she's going to do something that could start the waves back up again. And the worst part is, I know this was all Victoria's idea. And I also know she hates the fact that I'm with her daughter. Put two and two together."

"So what?" Michael asks. "So what if Victoria's only doing this in an attempt to break you guys up. Does that mean it's gonna happen? No way. You said it yourself; you and her are doing great now. So just trust that you guy's love will survive this move."

"Definitely easier said than done." Lucas admits.

"I know how you feel, though." Michael tells him. "Ever since Olivia and I have gotten back together, we've been happier than we ever were. A part of me I guess sometimes gets nervous that I'll end up doing something, you know, Michael-like to screw it up again."

"You don't have to worry about that, man." Lucas says. "Susie's in California now, remember?"

"Glad to see you still have your sense of humor in all of this." Michael says. "Seriously, though. Victoria may have bad reasons for convincing Brooke to move to New York, but Brooke's reasons are her own. I've seen how happy you guys have been for the last year, so I know whether Brooke lives in New York, Tree Hill, or the moon, you two are going to be in love and you both will make it work."

"Thanks, Mike." Lucas says. "But the thing that scares me is, I have done the long distance thing before. Years ago, with someone else. And I had to break up wth her because I couldn't handle the distance anymore."

"Well," Michael begins. "Whoever this other girl was, did you ever think that maybe it wasn't the distance why you broke up with her? Maybe in your heart you knew she wasn't the one, no matter where she lived."

"I don't know." Lucas says. "I mean, I am over her now, but at the time I was in love with her."

"I don't think you have any doubts about it working out with Brooke." Michael admits. "I think you just don't want her to go because you know how much you'll miss her when she does."

"So what do you suggest I do?" Lucas asks.

"Put that iPhone to use," Michael begins. "And call Brooke and let her know you're OK with her going. Because frankly, you were kind of a jerk to her this morning. You can ask Olivia, she agrees. We were just talking about it."

Lucas chuckles.

"And you know," Lucas begins. "New York's not that far. I can visit every weekend if I want to. And she can visit, too. I guess it won't be _so _bad. As long as it makes her happy."

"I know I kind of look like Brooke," Michael begins. "But I'm not."

"OK, OK." Lucas says. "I'm calling."

**Cut To:**

**---THAT EVENING ---**

Tree Hill Community Center; Nathan and Cooper enter a room, as they look around and see a woman talking, standing up, to a room filled with people sitting down in chairs, in two rows, facing each other. The woman standing up sees Nathan and Cooper and stops talking.

"Are you two here for the speed dating event?" The woman asks them.

"Yes, ma'am." Nathan replies. "I signed both of us up; Nathan Scott and Cooper Lee."

"OK," The woman begins, as she checks her list. "Ah, yes. Mr. Scott and Mr. Lee. Well, looks like we have three chairs opened, and just two left for the men's row. Have a seat, please."

Cooper and Nathan sit down in the last two chairs in the men's row, facing the ladies.

"OK, now where was I --" The woman says. "Oh, yes. So, you'll have two minutes with each person, each turn, to talk and get to know each other. After the two minutes are up, the gentlemen will move to their right to get to know another lady. Then --"

The door opens, as the woman stops talking to see who comes in, and Shelly walks in looking nervous and looks around. Nathan and Cooper look behind themselves, at the door, and upon seeing Shelly there, Nathan looks surprised.

"Hi." Shelly says to the woman standing up. "Sorry, am I late?"

"Yes, you are." The woman replies. "Are you signed up?"

"Ms. Simon." Shelly replies, stating her name.

"Well," The woman begins. "One chair left in the ladies' row. I think I see your name on it."

"Thanks." Shelly replies, as she goes over to the empty chair and sits down. Shelly looks to her right and sees Nathan sitting there next to Cooper; she looks shocked.

"Well, lets begins, shall we?" The woman asks. "This isn't rocket science. Anyway, look straight ahead of you and that's who you'll be getting to know for the next two minutes. Without further ado..."

The woman presses a button on her stop watch. Everyone begins to introduce themselves and shake hands.

**Cut To:**

River court; Jordan and Michael walk up to the court, as Michael holds a basketball.

"Show me your best blocking technique, man." Michael tells him.

"Actually," Jordan begins. "Give me the ball. _You _can block."

"Hey," Michael begins. "You need to learn to take orders from your captain, alright?"

"I still can't believe Mr. Scott picked you." Jordan admits.

"Don't feel bad." Michael says. "I've been playing this game for a long time. You'll get to my playing level after a few months of playing with me."

"Please." Jordan says. "You're so only captain because you've known the coach for years."

"Na." Michael says. "Na, Lucas isn't like that. The dude's totally fair. Too fair."

"How can one be _too _fair?" Jordan asks.

"Being a stickler for fairness, that's how." Michael replies. "Now are you gonna block me or what?"

Michael immediately shoots the ball up, as him and Jordan watch it go into the net.

"Yeah, uh, maybe it's your blocking skills, or lack there of," Michael begins. "As to why you're not captain."

"Alright...alright." Jordan says. "You wanna go up against me for real?"

"Duh." Michael says. "I didn't come here to _talk_, instead of going over my girlfriend's place to make out."

"Alright, big talker." Jordan says. "Lets go."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community Center; All the guys and gals are sitting across from each other and talking. Nathan is currently talking to a random woman across from him, as is Cooper.

"So now," Nathan begins. "I'm working as a police officer in a jail and going to school for my criminal justice degree."

"Wow, cool." The lady replies. "So ---"

"OK," The instructor woman begins. "Time's up. Gentlemen, move on seat to your right."

"Nice talking to you." Nathan tells his partner.

She smiles, as she shakes hand with Cooper, who sits in front of her. Nathan moves over one seat --- across from Shelly.

"Nathan Scott." Shelly smiles.

"Shelly Simon." Nathan says. "So speed dating, huh?"

"Yeah, I know." Shelly replies. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm actually really surprised to see you here. I mean ---"

"Yes." Nathan interrupts. "Haley and I divorced earlier this year."

"Why?" Shelly asks.

"We were having problems for awhile." Nathan replies. "We just weren't the same people we used to be, and we drifted apart too much."

"I'm sorry." Shelly apologizes.

"No, it's OK." Nathan says. "As you can see, I'm clearly over it."

"So," Shelly begins. "Whose idea was it to come here tonight? Yours, or," Shelly gestures toward Cooper. "_His_?"

"Mine." Nathan replies. "I'm trying to help him get over, well, uh, Rachel, actually."

Next to Shelly, the lady who is talking to Cooper over hears.

"You're here trying to get over your ex?" The lady asks Cooper. "Oh, my God." The lady raises her hand, trying to get the instructor's attention.

"Uh, no..." Cooper tries to explain. "See, I --"

"Yes?" The instructor asks the lady.

"Um," The lady begins. "I want a new partner. _He _isn't here for honest reasons."

"I'm sorry." The instructor apologizes. "You can't change partners until the full two minutes is up."

Nathan and Shelly, who had been talking, begin to continue their conservation.

"Actually, it's interesting because," Shelly begins. "I actually saw Peyton and Brooke last year."

"You did?" Nathan asks. "Where?"

"They came into my salon." Shelly replies. "Prima Day Spa."

"That's awesome." Nathan says. "You own your own salon?"

Shelly smiles and nods.

"OK," The instructor begins. "Once again, time's up. Switch partners, gentlemen, by moving one seat to your right."

"Uh," Nathan begins. "Do you wanna maybe get out of here? Go someone and talk? You know, where we can for more than two minutes."

"I'd love to." Shelly smiles and giggles.

"I'll meet you at home, alright?" Nathan asks Cooper. Cooper nods.

Nathan and Shelly stand up and proceed to the exit.

"And where are you two off to?" The instructor asks.

"We want to go somewhere...alone." Nathan replies.

"But the class isn't over yet." The instructor says. "_Sit_."

"Uh," Nathan begins. "Sorry, but we've been out high school for seven years now. Later."

Nathan and Shelly exit.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; bathroom. Haley is laying in the bath tub, which is filled with bubbles and water. She has her eyes closes. Rachel enters, as the door is opened just a crack. Haley, hearing the door open the rest of the way, opens her eyes.

"What are you doing in here?!" Haley gasps surprisingly.

"Sorry!" Rachel says, shocked. "Oh, _that _looks really relaxing."

"A little privacy here!" Haley tells her.

"OK, sorry!" Rachel apologizes. "I just -- well I was out jogging, and I was thinking about stuff...and, well, I want to talk to you about something."

"OK." Haley replies. "Can we wait until I'm not _naked_?!"

"OK, OK." Rachel says. "I'll wait until we _both_ are fully clothed."

"Thank you!" Haley says.

"Although," Rachel begins. "I don't see what the big deal is. We live together and have known each other for how long now?"

"Oh, my God!" Haley says. "Ah!"

Rachel exits the bathroom. Haley breathes a sigh of relief and clothes her eyes again.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; bedroom. Brooke is packing a suitcase, which sits on the bed. Victoria enters.

"Lucas just put on the movie." Victoria says. "You coming out?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Brooke says.

"Well," Victoria begins. "I'm staying in here until you're ready. Lucas keeps giving me the evil eye."

Brooke chuckles. Victoria reaches in her pocket and hands Brooke something rectangular-shaped.

"A plane ticket to New York?" Brooke asks. "You already booked the flight?"

"Mmhm." Victoria replies. "Why wait, right? One week from now, we're off to the Big Apple."

Brooke looks down at the ticket silently.

"What?" Victoria asks.

"It's just... this makes me leaving Tree Hill _real_." Brooke admits.

"Sweetie," Victoria begins. "You're packing your suitcase. It was already pretty real."

"I know, it's just ---" Brooke begins.

"Honey," Victoria begins. "Lucas is fine with this now. He just wants you to do what will make you happy - you heard him. You know this is what you want; it is for the best, too."

"You're right." Brooke says. "I do. OK, lets go watch that movie."

Brooke and Victoria exit.

**Cut To:**

Downtown Tree Hill; Nathan and Shelly are walking around, as they drink coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee." Shelly says.

"Sure." Nathan replies. "It's been fun talking to you. I've enjoyed myself."

"Me too." Shelly replies. "So a police officer now, huh? Wow."

"Well," Nathan begins. "I'm jail-bound for now. Hopefully I'll advance to a better position in time."

"If anyone can, it's you." Shelly says.

Nathan smiles, as him and Shelly approach the end of the sidewalk, looking over to the lake. They lean up against the railing.

"It's nice out tonight, isn't it?" Shelly asks.

"Yeah, it is." Nathan replies.

"So," Shelly begins. "I don't want to seem too forward or anything, but, well, we did just meet at a speed _dating _event."

"That is true." Nathan says.

Shelly brushes her waist against his, as she takes ahold of his hand. Nathan looks over at her and smiles, as he leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Mm," Shelly begins. "That was nice."

"You know," Nathan begins. "I too don't want to be forward, but if you want to give me your number...I'll be sure to call you to go on a first date. Or second? I'm not sure what _this _counts as."

Shelly giggles and smiles at him.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Rachel is sitting down watching TV, as Haley enters the room in her bathrobe.

"So," Haley begins. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"About earlier." Rachel says, standing up. "You were right. This whole tummy tuck thing is mainly about me having low self-esteem. I---there's actually something I've never told you. Something I haven't told _anyone _before."

"Well," Haley begins. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I do." Rachel nods. "I grew up living with an emotionally abusive mother. She worked as a physical trainer, part-time, on the side. She has always been fit and slim, so you can imagine how having an overwight kid and teen disappointed her. And she let me know how disappointed she was. She would call me fat and a cow, and whenever she would see me eat, she would say to me, 'Oh, Rachie, sweetie, you really _don't _need that.'"

Haley looks sympathetic and saddened.

"I remember this one time," Rachel continues. "I wanted her help in picking out a dress for a school dance, when I was in junior high. She said to me, 'Rachel, you're not going to be able to find a dress you could fit your big self into. And even if you did find a dress that fit, I certainly wouldn't pay for it considering no boy is going to want to take _you_.' I cried in my room for so long that day. I did end up going to the dance, though. Yeah, I told my mom this boy Danny asked me to go with him. The thing is, though, Danny didn't ask me. He was a boy who I had a crush on. I actually spent the night in the girl's bathroom crying and looking at models in _Star _magazine. How much I wished I looked like them. I just couldn't stay home that night and let my mom think she was right about me; that I was a loser who no boy wanted to ask out, even though she was right."

Rachel starts to cry, as does Haley.

"Oh...my goodness." Haley says speechless. "Rachel, I can't even begin to imagine how hard that must have been on you. How _traumatizing_, to have a mother like that. I'm just so sorry, Rachel. I---"

Haley gives Rachel a tight hug, as Rachel hugs back.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; family/living room. Lucas and Brooke are cuddling on the couch together, as they watch the movie. Victoria sits on a single chair, as she too watches the movie, and glances at Lucas and Brooke periodically. Brooke reaches beside her and picks up a digital camera, pointing it toward her and Lucas, and pressing a button. A red light comes on.

"Hi, everyone." Brooke smiles at the camera. "It's me, Brooke, again. So, I have some pretty big news...mainly for all of my New York subscribers. I'm about to live very close to you. I'm moving to New York next week."

**Cut To:**

Graveyard; Nathan is sitting on the grass in front of his mom's grave. Peyton walks over to him.

"Hey." Peyton says. "This spot taken?"

"Is now." Nathan replies. Peyton sits down next to him.

"So what brings you out here?" Nathan asks. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"I dropped her off with Lucas, so I could come out here." Peyton replies. "For my mom's birthday. And for you - it being that time of year once again."

"You remembered." Nathan says, impressively.

"Of course." Peyton smiles. "So, how goes the cop thing?"

"Well," Nathan begins. "It didn't turn out exactly how I expected it would - but things rarely do, right?"

"Really?" Peyton asks. "I don't know. I mean, for me, things always turn out how I expect them to."

Nathan chuckles.

"I mean," Peyton continues/begins. "On my wedding day, I watched as my fiancé got sentenced to one year in jail, and the person who _actually _is constant in my life these days...my ex-husband; the man who once left me for a high school student."

"Yeah, you know," Nathan begins. "I should really be more constant in your life. I'm sorry."

"You've had a lot on your plate." Peyton says. "It's cool."

"It's really not." Nathan says. "So, speaking of which, how have you been without Skills?"

"Hanging in there." Peyton replies. "But hey, on the bright side, only just under three hundred and fifty days until he's a free man again."

"Well, I know you have Lucas," Nathan begins. "And you're perfectly capable of handling Elizabeth on your own, but if it ever gets to be too much - well, I do have some experience with kids. And with listening, too. Get my drift?"

"Thanks, Nate." Peyton replies and nods. "Just may take you up on that offer. I do worry about how all of this will end up affecting her, you know? Her uncle being in jail; her daddy being with another woman; and the very real and strong possibility that she could have step-siblings some day."

"You'll be fine, Peyton." Nathan smiles, as he puts his arm around her, and then she scootches closer and leans on him. "Everything's going to be fine."

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	70. A Very Brathan Chapter

**Season 8.** **Chapter 8.04. 'A Very Brathan Chapter.'**

**---MAY 2009---**

**(Five years and four months Earlier from the story's present time [Sept. 2014 - Season 8].)**

**"PART ONE: THE NEW LOVERS ERA"**

Raleigh, NC; construction site. Nathan takes off his hard hat, as he checks his watch, and looks up at another construction worker who is standing on a beam.

"I'm out, Nick." Nathan says. "See ya tomorrow."

"K, later man." Nick replies, glancing down at him.

A man walks out of a trailer's door (office), holding a clip board.

"_Scott_." The man says. "Good job today. See you back here tomorrow, same time, _sharp_."

"Thanks, boss." Nathan says. "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

**Cut To:**

University of South Carolina; classroom. Brooke is sitting in a classroom filled with other students. The instructor is at the front of the class, lecturing.

"So," The instructor begins. "I'm sure you all know what the next class meeting is, right? It's the day, I'm sure, you've all been waiting for since that first day of class three months ago when we all met each other: The final examination – worth one-hundred points – will be a comprehensive, multiple-choice test. Study the chapters we've covered all semester, the lecture notes, and the Power Point slides that are on my website – something which I'm willing to bet money that most of you haven't even looked at all semester."

The class laughs.

"Anyway," The instructor continues. "You study all of that and you should be fine for the final. OK, any questions at all?"

The class is silent, as no one raises their hands.

"OK, then." The instructor says. "Just as I thought. I'll see you all on Monday, bright and early at 8 a.m. You'll have two hours to complete it, but you won't _need_ more than forty-five minutes. Alright, have a good weekend! Get out of here!"

The class proceeds to get up and exit. Brooke, still sitting, closes her notebook and stands up, putting it into her back pack. A male student approaches her.

"Brooke," The student begins. "You have a handle on this thing or what?"

"Um, yeah." Brooke replies. "Hopefully after a whole weekend of studying for it. You?"

"Same." The student replies. "You maybe, uh, wanna get together and help each other ace this thing?"

"Yeah, sure." Brooke replies. "You have my number – just give me a call."

The student smiles, as Brooke and him exit the classroom.

**Cut To:**

Construction site; Nathan gets into his car, as he receives a text message on his cell phone. The text message is from someone named _Jen_. The message reads, "_I'll c u soon, babe! xoxo_." Nathan smiles and puts his car key into the ignition.

**END OF TEASER.**

South Carolina; Inside a Starbucks. The male student from Brooke's classroom is standing on the opposite side of the counter, waiting for the barista to finish his order. He keeps on looking at his cell phone.

"_Andrew_?" The barista shouts out. "_Two tall frappochinos for ---_"

"Yeah, that's me." Andrew/the male student interrupts. "Thanks." He grabs onto the two drinks with both hands and proceeds to sit down at an empty two-seated table.

Brooke enters the store, carrying her notebook and text book. Andrew waves her over to his table, and she goes and sits down.

"I got us some drinks." Andrew says, handing her one of them.

"Thanks." Brooke replies, taking a sip. "Mm. Love caramel."

"You looked like a caramel kind of girl." Andrew smiles.

Brooke smiles, as she continues to sip.

"So," Andrew begins. "What chapter do you need the most work on? We'll start there."

"Um," Brooke begins. "Well I never really got chapters four, five, or six." Brooke pauses, now looking embarrassed. "You probably think I'm a total airhead right now."

"No," Andrew begins. "No. Please. Not at all. I think the whole class is struggling. The guy just lectures off his slides the entire class."

Brooke chuckles.

"Yeah." Brooke agrees. "Why do you think I hardly came to class?"

**Cut To:**

Nathan's bedroom; Nathan is laying down with a blanket covering his lower body, as he lays there shirtless. A female is laying next to him, snuggled close to him comfortably. Nathan begins to open his eyes.

"_Jen_," Nathan begins. "You up? What time is it?"

"I am _now_." Jen replies. "Oh, let me start breakfast for you. Today's our anniversary."

Jen starts to get up.

"Yeah, but," Nathan begins. "Couples don't usually celebrate two months, do they?"

"Sure they do." Jen replies. "At least they do when they're as crazy about each other as we are."

Jen gives Nathan a kiss on the lips, smiles, and then exits the room. Nathan sits up in bed.

"Time for my shower." Nathan says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Starbucks; Brooke and Andrew are studying and reading their books separately. Andrew stops, and looks tired of reading, as he glances across the table at Brooke...who is still reading.

"I don't know about you," Andrew begins. "But _I _need a break."

"That sounds nice right about now." Brooke admits, looking at him.

"You hungry?" Andrew asks, as Brooke notices the pastries.

"Maybe we can grab some lunch when we'll all done studying." Brooke says.

"Sure." Andrew nods.

Brooke's cell phone buzzes. She looks at it.

"Boyfriend texting you?" Andrew asks.

"No." Brooke replies. "No boyfriend. Not anymore."

"Yikes." Andrew says. "Sounds like a bad break-up."

"Not really _bad_." Brooke says. "More like _hard_. We had been dating since high school - he was one of the two guys I've actually really cared about, in the romantic sense."

"What happened then?" Andrew asks. "If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"We realized that had we had was too..._high school_, I guess." Brooke chuckles. "If that makes any sense at all."

"Oh no, it totally does." Andrew assures her. "I dated this girl for two years in high school, but then our second semester of college we broke up. People grow up a lot in college, and the romances you had in high school suddenly seem...childish."

"Tell me about it." Brooke says, relating. "But anyway, that was last year. Last semester, in fact. I'm totally over it."

"That's good." Andrew smiles. "It's never good to carry all that break-up baggage around with you."

Brooke smiles at him.

**Cut To:**

Nathan's apartment; kitchen. Nathan is sitting down at the kitchen table, as he takes a sip of his orange juice. Jen walks over to the table, putting a plate down in front of him, then sitting next to him with her own plate.

"Oh, wow." Nathan says, looking at the food. "This looks delicious, Jen."

"Thank you." Jen smiles. "I just whipped it up. No big deal."

Nathan begins to eat.

"_Mm._" Nathan says. "It _tastes _delicious, too."

Jen smiles, as she eats.

"Thanks." Jen says. "So, do you wanna know where we're going today?"

"Well," Nathan begins. "I do like to be surprised, but I'm also curious what you have planned for our two-month anniversary."

"Is that a yes?" Jen asks.

Nathan smiles and nods.

"OK, well," Jen begins. "I thought it would be special to go to the place where we met. So..."

"We're going to the university for our anniversary?" Nathan asks.

"No, silly." Jen replies. "The _beach_. Spring break was a blast, especially when I saw you on the beach playing volleyball."

"Yeah, it sure was fun." Nathan smiles. "I actually purposely hit the ball in your direction just so I could have an excuse to go over and talk to you."

"Oh, honey," Jen begins. "You so didn't need an excuse for that. I can't imagine a guy like you ever needing help in the dating department."

"You'd be surprised." Nathan replies.

**Cut To:**

South Carolina; Starbucks. Brooke and Andrew are packing up their books.

"So," Andrew begins. "Same time back here tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely." Brooke replies. "Day before the final. A must day to study."

"Yeah." Andrew says.

"Walk me out?" Brooke asks.

"Sure." Andrew smiles.

Brooke and Andrew proceed to walk out.

**Cut To:**

South Carolina; Outside of Starbucks - parking lot. Brooke and Andrew approach a car.

"Well," Brooke begins. "This is me. I'll see you tomorrow, k?"

"OK, see ya." Andrew says.

Brooke goes to her car door, and puts in the key. Andrew proceeds to keep walking, but then stops and turns back to Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke." Andrew says. "You think maybe you wanna do something tonight? You know, as a break from studying."

"Sure." Brooke smiles. "I'd love to, Andrew."

"I'll give you a call." Andrew tells her, as he waves, and starts walking.

Brooke waves back, as she opens her car door and smiles, getting in.

"OK." Brooke smiles to herself.

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT EVENING ---**

Myrtle Beach, South Carolina; Nathan, shirtless and wearing swim trunks, holds Jen's hand, as they walk along the sand.

"Looks different at night, huh?" Jen asks.

"Nicer." Nathan comments. "More peaceful."

Jen smiles, as she walks closer to Nathan, as she lays her head on his shoulder. Nathan smiles putting his arm on her back.

"Uh, oh." Jen says. "Looks like we're coming up on a dead-end."

"You wanna climb them?" Nathan asks, with a chuckle, as they look at the large "wall" of rocks in front of them, blocking the way.

**Flashback. About Three Years and Five Months Previously:**

Tree Hill beach; Haley and Nathan, in a wedding gown and suit, are standing on the beach in front of a priest, with Haley's parents standing behind them. Nathan slips a ring onto Haley's finger.

"Someday," Nathan begins. "This beach might wash away…the oceans may dry…the sun could dim, but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you, Haley.

"And now, Haley," The priest begins. "Please repeat after me..."

**End of Flashback. Three Years and Five Months Later (MAY 2009):**

Myrtle Beach, SC; Nathan and Jen approach the wall of rocks.

"What do you think is on the other side?" Jen asks.

"More beach?" Nathan replies.

"OK," Jen begins, as she puts one hand on top of a rock to push herself up, and her other hand gripping onto the middle of the rock. "Hold me. Don't let me fall."

Nathan places his hands immediately surrounding her back. Jen pulls herself on top of the rock, and looks down at Nathan.

"Your turn, babe." Jen tells him. "Come on. Are you gonna chicken out?"

"Please." Nathan says, as he proceeds to climb the rock.

Nathan pulls himself on the rock, and stands next to Jen, with their arms around each other. They look out onto the ocean, as Nathan gives her a kiss on her lips.

**Cut To:**

South Carolina; Italian Restaurant. Brooke and Andrew sit down at a table, as the waiter hands them their menus.

"Would you like some water to start," The waiter begins. "While you're deciding what to order?"

"That would be great - thanks." Andrew says.

"I'll be right back with your waters." The waiter says and walks away.

"Oh my God, Andrew." Brooke says, looking around. "This place is so nice. You know, something less fancy would have been fine."

"Well," Andrew begins. "I wanted to make a good impression...for our first date."

"First date?" Brooke asks, surprised, as the waiter walks over and places their waters on the table.

"Need more time?" The waiter asks.

"Please." Brooke nods.

"Take your time." The waiter says, walking away.

"Uh, anyway." Andrew says. "Yeah, I actually pictured this as a first date."

Brooke smiles.

"Honestly," Andrew begins. "I never was able to take my eyes off of you in class. I hated when you skipped."

"Well, you're cute too." Brooke says. "But my eyes were never on you... because you always sat _behind_ me."

"Yeah, now you know why." Andrew replies.

"You should have sat _next _to me." Brooke says. "I would have liked that."

Andrew smiles. "So, do you know what you're gonna order?" Andrew asks.

"Oh, geez, no." Brooke says embarrassingly, as she opens her menu. "Not yet."

"Everything looks so good." Andrew says.

"And expensive." Brooke adds.

"Oh no, don't worry about the price." Andrew says. "Order whatever you want. It's all on me."

"That's so sweet." Brooke says, as she reads her menu.

**Cut To:**

South Carolina; Italian Restaurant. Brooke and Andrew are eating dessert now.

"_Mm_." Brooke says, taking a bite of her dessert. "That's so sweet."

"It looks good, too." Andrew says. "I'll give you a bite of mine if you give me some of yours."

Brooke scraps some dessert onto her fork and reaches it out toward Andrew. Andrew puts his mouth over her fork and eats the dessert, sliding his mouth off the fork now.

"Thanks." Andrew says, as he swallows.

"K, my turn." Brooke says.

"What part do you want?" Andrew asks.

"The cherry..." Brooke replies. "...To _start_ with."

Andrew chuckles, as he picks up his cherry with his hand and places it level with Brooke's nose.

"There you go." Andrew says.

Brooke bites onto the cherry with her mouth, and smiles.

"_So_ good." Brooke says, as she stands up and moves her chair right next to his. "Now feed me some more, handsome."

"Gladly." Andrew smiles.

Andrew scoops up some whipped cream with his fingers and puts it in front of Brooke's mouth. Brooke smiles and puts her mouth onto his fingers, licking all of the whipped cream off. Andrew, with his other hand, dips a single finger in the whipped cream and puts it on Brooke's nose. Brooke and Andrew laugh.

"You wanna get that for me?" Brooke asks.

Andrew is about to wipe it off her nose with his finger. Brooke stops him by blocking his finger with her hand.

"_Not _with your finger, silly." Brooke says.

Andrew smiles, and leans forward toward her. He kisses her nose, eating away the whipped cream. Brooke smiles, and puts some whipped cream on his lips.

"Oopsies." Brooke says."Let me get that for you, k?"

Brooke leans toward him and touches his lips with her own, eating away the whipped cream, as they then begin to kiss each other.

**Cut To:**

**--- AUGUST 21st, 2009 ---**

**(Three Months Later)**

**"PART TWO: THE MEET AGAIN/FIRST DATE"  
**

Raleigh, NC; Construction Site. Nathan enters an office as his boss is sitting at his desk, on the phone. The boss holds up one finger. Nathan nods, turning around - waiting.

"OK, so five p.m. tomorrow." The boss into the phone. "Great - thanks for calling. Alright, have a good day." The boss hangs up.

Nathan turns around.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Nathan asks.

"Yes, Nathan, I did." The boss says. "What are you doing next Tuesday?"

"Uh," Nathan begins. "Probably coming here...to work."

"You're gonna be working, alright." The boss says. "But not _here_."

"I don't understand, sir." Nathan says.

"Scott," The boss begins. "I have your first off-site construction project for you."

"Alone?" Nathan asks.

"No, of course not alone." The boss chuckles. "You'll be paid time and a half for your work for the days you're off-site...in Columbia, South Carolina."

"Why there?" Nathan asks.

"The University there," The boss begins. "The University of South Carolina, is recruiting some construction workers to help build some extensions to some buildings, like the student union, for example. You up for it, Scott?"

"Yeah." Nathan replies/smiles. "Of course."

**Cut To:**

**--- TUESDAY, AUGUST 25TH, 2009 ---**

University of South Carolina; Outside. Brooke pulls into a parking space, then gets out of her car, carrying a notebook, and walks toward the campus. That's when she sees construction work going on, gated areas, etc. Two construction are present, but not Nathan.

"They had _all _summer to do campus construction," Brooke begins to herself. "And they pick the first day of the new semester? Figures."

Brooke continues to walk onto campus, walking around the construction area.

**Cut To:**

Cafeteria of U of SC; Brooke enters and sees a female student sitting at a table while eating.

"Hey, Monica." Brooke says, sitting down.

"_Brooke_!" Monica says. "Hey! How are you? How was your summer?"

"It was good." Brooke smiles/replies. "How was yours? Did you take any summer classes?"

"No way." Monica replies. "I wasn't about to spend my summer vacation anywhere near campus. Did you?"

"Yeah, actually." Brooke replies. "One. Trust me, I was never the summer school type before, either."

Monica laughs. "So besides studying, what else did you do during summer?" Monica asks.

"Well, um," Brooke begins. "I sort of had a summer fling."

"No way!" Monica says. "Good for you, Brooke. Every girl needs a fling at least for one summer in her life."

"Oh, well," Brooke begins. "I've had a lot more than one of them."

"You're so bad." Monica laughs. "So who was the guy? Anyone I know?"

As Brooke is about to respond, Monica glances past Brooke, at the cafeteria's entrance.

"Oh, my God!" Monica says. "A _really _hot construction guy just walked in!"

Brooke, curiously, looks behind her and sees Nathan turned the other way, drinking out of a water fountain.

"Oh my God!" Brooke says, as she puts her head down on the table, so she isn't noticed.

Nathan, finishing his drink from the water fountain, now exits the cafeteria.

"What was that?" Monica asks, confusingly.

"Is he gone?" Brooke asks, lifting up her head a bit.

"Uh, yeah." Monica replies, as Brooke sits up now. "Seriously, don't you think he was hot?"

"Um, I don't know." Brooke replies. "No! I mean, well, yeah. But, ew, no!"

Monica gives her a bewildered look.

"I know him." Brooke explains. "That was Nathan Scott. He's married to one of my best friends. He _is_...well, _was_, one of my best friends. In high school."

"Oh." Monica replies. "_He_ went to your high school? Lucky girl. So, um, why did you not want him to see you?"

"I don't know." Brooke replies, confused herself. "I guess since we haven't..." Brooke stops. "I don't know."

"Well," Monica begins. "Lets go outside and you guys can get reacquainted. And you can introduce me to him." Monica winks.

"Uh, I said he's _married_." Brooke says. "And to one of my best friends. And they really don't need another third-party causing drama; that's a little over-played with them."

"Totally kidding." Monica says. "OK, so _seriously _- who was your hot summer fling with?"

**Cut To:**

University of South Carolina; outside near the campus construction. Brooke and Monica are walking toward the gated area, where Nathan is standing with two other workers, looking at a map.

"_Nathan_!" Monica shouts toward him.

Nathan, hearing his name, looks up and sees Monica and Brooke outside of the gate. He does a double take, and now realizes Brooke is one of the girls standing there.

"Oh my God." Nathan says in disbelief, turning to the two other workers. "Hold on, guys."

Nathan proceeds to walk toward the gate.

"_Brooke_?" Nathan asks, surprised, as he opens the gate and walks out, then shuts it. "Oh my God - _hey_."

"_Hey_!" Brooke says smiling, as she gives him a hug. He hugs back. "It's so good seeing you, Nate."

"You too, Brooke." Nathan says, as they stop hugging now, and he glances at Monica.

"Oh, this is Monica." Brooke says. "Monica, this is Nathan." She looks at Nathan. "We had a class together last semester."

"Nice to meet you, Monica." Nathan says, as he shakes her hand.

"You too." Monica replies. "We actually saw you in the cafeteria just now, but Brooke ducked when she saw y---"

Brooke hits Monica's arm. Nathan laughs.

"Uh, ---" Brooke begins. "Well, it's been awhile, you know?"

"It sure has." Nathan agrees.

"So," Brooke begins. "Working construction now?"

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "I went to UNC for two years. Got my A.A. degree in phyiscal education. Got it last May, in fact - same time that I got this job."

"Nice." Brooke replies. "So, how's Haley doing? And, oh my God, how about little James?"

"Well, actually," Nathan begins. "Haley and I aren't together anymore."

"_What_?" Brooke asks, surprised. "Seriously? Or are you guys just going through another Chris Keller era?"

"No, it's for real this time." Nathan replies.

"I'm so sorry, Nate." Brooke says, as she rubs his arm. "What happened?"

"Uh, well..." Nathan begins, just as one of his co-workers yells at him.

"_Scott_!" One of the workers shouts, as Nathan turns around. "Some time today, huh? Unless you want us to tell the boss his favorite worker was slacking off."

"Sorry, guys." Nathan apologizes, turning back to Brooke. "Well, obviously I have to get back to work now..."

"Oh, yeah." Brooke says. "Sorry we've been keeping you."

"I'd love to get together sometime, though." Nathan says. "Sometime soon. Catch up. K?"

"Oh, of course." Brooke smiles. "That sounds awesome."

"I'll be out here all day." Nathan says. "Just come back after one of your classes and give me your number."

"K." Brooke says, giving him a hug. "Oh, it was so good seeing you again. I'll see you later."

"It was nice meeting you, Nathan." Monica says.

"Clock-wise." Nathan says.

Nathan turns around and goes back inside the construction area. Brooke and Monica begin walking the other way.

"OK," Monica begins. "I heard him. He is _not _married. Not anymore. You _have _to get me a date with him, OK?"

"I don't know." Brooke says. "I mean, I doubt he's ready to date right now. Him and Haley - his ex-wife - have a long history."

"Oh, come on." Monica says. "What's worse than dwelling on the past? He needs to move on. Oh, I mean, unless you want to..."

"What?" Brooke asks. "No, of course not. Nathan and I are just _friends_. Well, except for this one time..."

"I knew it!" Monica says, excitedly. "You had a summer fling with Nathan Scott!"

"Well," Brooke begins. "It was more like a spring fling..."

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT EVENING/NIGHT ---**

Nathan's apartment; bedroom. Nathan puts on a nice buttoned-down shirt, which matches his dark blue jeans. He looks at himself in a tall mirror, and nods contently.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's apartment; bedroom. Brooke is wearing a jean skirt and a tank top. She looks in the mirror and smiles. She then grabs her black jacket and walks out of the room.

**Cut To:**

Downtown; in front of a bar. Nathan stands outside of the bar, looking around. Brooke approaches him to his right, and taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey." Nathan says. "There you are."

Brooke and Nathan hug.

"Sorry I'm late." Brooke apologizes. "So have you been here before?"

"Few times." Nathan replies. "So do you have your fake I.D. with you?"

Brooke flashes him her I.D. and smiles.

"Excellent." Nathan says, as he takes out his I.D., too. "I can't wait until I turn twenty-one next year."

"Me too." Brooke says.

**Cut To:**

Inside the bar; Nathan and Brooke are sitting down at a table with two drinks in front of them. The bar is populated with other mingling, playing billiards, chatting, standing up, etc.

"OK, so," Brooke begins. "I need to hear about what happened with my favorite high school married couple. OK, _only _high school married couple."

Nathan laughs.

"Well?" Brooke asks.

"It happened about six months ago." Nathan says. "I caught Lucas and Haley kissing, and ---"

Brooke looks shocked.

"_Lucas _and _Haley _kissed?" Brooke asks. "Like... _kissed_?"

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "And there was an opened jewelry box with an engagement ring in front of them. I left and ended up, uh, well... Peyton and I ended up sleeping together, after we bumped into each other at the airport."

"Oh, my God." Brooke says. "_Lucas _and _Haley _are engaged? Like... _engaged_?"

"I don't know." Nathan says. "I haven't talked to them since. They both have left me voicemails, saying the ring was meant for Peyton. But Lucas had broken up with her instead when she wouldn't stay in Tree Hill."

"If it was all a misunderstanding," Brooke begins. "Then why haven't you talked to them since that day?"

"Because even if he really wasn't proposing," Nathan begins. "They still kissed. I mean, since when do friends kiss each other for comfort? Besides, by the time I heard the voicemail I had already slept with Peyton, and I just wanted to move on. I didn't feel like dealing with new drama about someone Haley kissed that she shouldn't of. So, I moved to Raleigh, focused on school, finished my two-year degree, then got a construction job."

"Wow, Nate. I'm ---" Brooke begins. "I'm sorry."

Nathan nods, as he takes a sip of his beer.

"So, you and Peyton _again_, huh?" Brooke asks.

"Na." Nathan says. "It was just that one time. We were both just coming off from break-ups."

"Oh my God." Brooke says, thinking. "Do you realize all Haley has to do is sleep with Lucas for all three of us girls to be able to compare notes between you and Lucas?"

"OK," Nathan begins, gesturing toward her drink. "No more for you tonight."

"What?" Brooke asks. "Why?"

"Well," Nathan begins. "The minute you start thinking Lucas and Haley could _ever _sleep together is when you've obviously had too much to drink. A kiss is one thing, Brooke, but come on."

"And even scarier," Brooke begins. "And, ew, _grosser_, too --- Deb and Karen, also like best friends, can compare notes between Keith and Dan."

Nathan looks down.

"Oh, sorry." Brooke apologizes. "You know, for bringing up Keith and Dan."

"No, it's not that." Nathan says. "My mom, well, she...killed herself last year. It's been really hard without her."

"Nathan," Brooke begins, moving her chair next to him. "I am just so -- oh my God. I can't believe it."

"That's actually another reason," Nathan begins. "Why I'm not speaking to Lucas anymore. He saw her before she ---" He stops. "He said she was yelling, looking for her pills...a total _wreck_. Yet what does Lucas do? He goes out with Peyton, me, and Haley that night, not even mentioning his little run-in with my mom. I guess they got into a confrontation - Lucas and my mom. He actually ended up calling her a crazy, pill-popping lunatic who deserves to be alone forever. We all got home a few hours later, and there she was..." Nathan stops, looking down.

Brooke starts rubbing his arm, sympathetically.

"I am so sorry, Nate." Brooke tells him. "Sounds like you've had a really tough year, to put it mildly."

"Yeah," Nathan nods. "I have. That's for sure." He pauses. "So anyway, what have you been up to, Brooke? You dating anyone?"

"Oh, uh," Brooke begins. "Hardly. I did, however, just get out of a fling. A summer fling to be exact."

"Yeah?" Nathan asks. "And how recently is 'just'?"

"Last month." Brooke replies. "He was this guy in one of my classes last semester. You know how it is; we flirted for a few months, he asked me out, we kissed, next thing we knew we were engaging in quite a steamy fling."

"So why did it end?" Nathan asks.

"Well," Brooke begins. "A _summer fling_, by definition, ends when the summer ends."

"Yeah," Nathan nods. "And there's still a few days left of summer."

"So it was an almost whole summer fling." Brooke says.

"So what ever happened with Chase?" Nathan asks.

"Oh," Brooke begins. "We broke up last year. It just wasn't, you know, _meant to be_, sort to speak. What are you gonna do, right?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods, drinking more of his beer.

"So," Brooke begins. "Besides your one night fling with Peyton, what have you been up to --- dating-wise? Anybody?"

"Yeah, actually." Nathan replies. "About a month after I left Haley, I met this girl during spring break, at Myrtle Beach. Dated for four months; broke up last month. It wasn't casual, but it wasn't really serious, either. It was actually like a rebound off Haley."

Brooke nods. "You know, who would've thought in high school, when you were married to Haley and I was engaged in the love triangle of the century, we would be sitting here together in this bar three years later?" Brooke asks.

"It's pretty unbelievable." Nathan replies. "Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis..._single_. Who would've thought?"

"Yeah." Brooke says.

Brooke and Nathan get silent now, as Brooke looks down at the table and then up at Nathan. Nathan looks back at her --- as they're still both silent. Suddenly, at the same time, Brooke and Nathan slowly move forward toward each other, and kiss on the lips. A moment later they pull back awkwardly, and stand up.

"Uh," Nathan begins. "Sorry. Um, I don't know...what, uh, yeah. Sorry."

"No, yeah," Brooke begins. "Uh, I don't know, either. I mean, I...uh, sorry too."

"Well, we've obviously had way too much to drink, huh?" Nathan asks. "You wanna maybe get out of here?"

"Yes, yeah." Brooke nods. "Get out of here. That would be good. Go some place where they don't sell large volumes of alcohol....which lowers people's inhibitions."

"Yeah, yes." Nathan says. "Inhibitions...lowered. That's, uh, why..."

"Besides," Brooke begins. "The last time we got drunk together..."

Brooke and Nathan look at each other suddenly.

"Lets get out of here." Nathan says, as they walk out of the bar together.

**Cut To:**

**--- ONE WEEK LATER ---**

Nathan's apartment; Nathan walks into his bedroom, undoing his belt from his jeans and throws it onto the floor. He sits on the bed, and notices his dark blue jeans hanging over on the hamper. He sighs as he looks straight ahead unfocusedly, and then falls onto his bed --- laying down.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's apartment; Brooke is standing inside by the front door, holding it open, as she waves.

"I'll see you guys later." Brooke says, then closes the front door, and leans up against it.

Brooke takes out her cell phone from her pocket and stares at down at it. She puts it back in her back after a moment, just as it starts to ring. She answers it, looking happily surprised.

"Hi." Brooke says. "How are you? Everything OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. How are you?" Nathan asks, as he cuts to his apartment.

"I'm good." Brooke replies. "Some friends just left."

"Cool." Nathan says. "So, um, I saw you walking at the university today. In fact, I saw you this whole week. I was going to say hey, but (cuts back to Brooke's apartment)...I didn't know if..." Nathan's voice starts to trail off.

"Oh, yeah, no, I understand." Brooke chimes in. "Um, listen...that night we went out, after wards, did you feel like...you know..." Brooke stops. "It's just...I've been thinking about you a lot this passed week. Haven't been able to get you out of my mind."

"Yeah, me either." Nathan replies. "Get _you _out of my mind, that is."

Brooke chuckles.

"I don't what that is, you know?" Brooke asks. "I never thought I'd be thinking of you...this way, you know?"

"Yeah, same here." Nathan says.

"But, I mean," Brooke begins. "We're two mature, _single_ adults, right? So if we decided we wanted to, I don't know, maybe go out sometime, like..."

"...On a date..." Nathan interrupts.

"Yeah." Brooke says. "Then there wouldn't be anything wrong with that, right?"

"No, of course not." Nathan replies. "Besides, if Lucas and Haley can kiss while we were still married, then _we_, two single and mature adults,certainly can go out on a date...especially if we both have been thinking about each other nonstop for a whole week."

"Yeah." Brooke agrees. "And if Lucas and Peyton can sneak around behind my back for a whole month, then _we _certainly can go out on a date."

"Yes, exactly." Nathan says. "So we don't need to justify how we're feeling. It's natural. We've been friends for years."

"Right." Brooke says. "Natural. So, when do you want to..."

"This Friday night?" Nathan asks.

"Sounds great." Brooke replies. "Friday it is."

"OK, then." Nathan says. "I'll see you then. Well, I'll probably see you before _then_, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." Brooke says.

"Well, have a good night, Brooke." Nathan says. "Bye."

"Bye." Brooke says.

**SPLIT-SCREEN: **Brooke and Nathan are both smiling, as they hang up their cell phones.

**Cut To:**

**--- FRIDAY NIGHT ---**

**"THE FIRST DATE"**

Brooke's apartment; bedroom. Brooke is wearing a black dress, as she puts on some earrings looking into the mirror. She takes one last look at herself, and then grabs her cell phone and calls someone.

"Hey." Brooke says into the phone. "I'm nervous. Really nervous."

"Don't worry, Brooke." Monica says, as it cuts to Monica's bedroom. "I'm sure he's just as nervous as you are."

"Yeah, but," Brooke begins, cutting back to her room. "What are we really doing here? I mean, this is _Nathan Scott_. This is my ex-boyfriend's brother; my good friend's ex-husband; my best friend's ex-boyfriend; the boy I made a sex video with in high school."

"Well," Monica begins, as it cuts back to her room. "Now that we've established who Nathan Scott is in relation to every person you know, are you _now _ready to go out with him?"

"_No_!" Brooke says. "What am I doing? I'm about to go on a date with _Nathan Scott_."

"So," Monica begins. "What are you going to do? Cancel with him on such short notice?"

"I --" Brooke begins, as it cuts back to her room, and the door bell rings. Brooke looks surprised/confused. "That's the door bell. Who could that be?"

"Um," Monica begins. "Nathan?"

"No." Brooke says. "We said we were going to meet there. Hold on; I'll call you back."

Brooke hangs up.

**Cut To:**

Brooke stands in front of her front door as she opens the door.

"_Nathan_!" Brooke says, surprisingly.

Nathan is standing in front of her, looking nice, and holding a bouquet of daisy flowers.

"Hi, Brooke." Nathan smiles, reaching the flowers out toward her. "These are for you."

"For me?" Brooke asks, as she takes them. "They're beautiful, Nate. Thanks."

"Well, this is a date, after all." Nathan says.

"Yes, um," Brooke begins. "Yes, it is. A date. That is what this is."

"You OK, Brooke?" Nathan asks.

"Um, yeah." Brooke replies. "I'm just surprised to see you here, that's all. I thought we were going to meet at ---"

"Yeah, I know." Nathan says. "Sorry. But I realized there's really no reason to _not _pick you up."

"Well," Brooke begins/smiles. "Let me go put these in some water. Come in."

Brooke turns around and proceeds to the kitchen; Nathan walks in.

**Cut To:**

Kitchen; Brooke is standing directly in front of the counter, as she puts the daisies into a water-filled vase. Nathan is standing behind her, waiting, as she turns around, and bumps into him accidentally.

"Oh, sorry." Brooke giggles nervously. "Didn't know you were there."

"It's OK." Nathan replies. "You sure you're feeling OK, Brooke? I mean, I know _us _going on a date is kind of ---"

"Unexpected?" Brooke asks, interrupting.

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "But hey, if it's awkward the whole time then we always have our friendship to fall back on."

"That's true." Brooke nods. "OK - I'm ready. Are you?"

Nathan smiles and nods.

**Cut To:**

A mini-golf course; Brooke and Nathan walk away from a window booth, holding onto their clubs and golf balls.

"So," Nathan begins. "I know mini-golf is a bit juvenile and all, but I thought it would be fun."

"No, yeah." Brooke smiles. "I'm really excited to score on your butt."

"_Oh_, little cocky much?" Nathan asks.

"Maybe." Brooke winks.

"So, do you want to keep score?" Nathan asks.

"_Of course_!" Brooke replies.

Brooke and Nathan approach the first hole. Brooke sets her ball down on the middle mark.

"Ladies first, right?" Brooke asks.

Nathan smiles; Brooke gets into a putting stance.

"Oh," Nathan begins. "The winner of each hole gets to ask the loser any question they want. And the loser _has _to answer it honestly."

"Sounds kinky." Brooke smiles.

"Speaking of kinky," Nathan begins. "I have a little game for us to play after this."

"More games, huh?" Brooke asks, as she is about to swing. "Can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve."

Brooke hits the ball with her putter as it goes rolling over two humps toward the cup.

**Cut To:**

Mini-golf Course; 18th hole. Nathan and Brooke approach last hole.

"Well," Nathan begins. "Since I won the last hole, I putt first on the..._last hole_."

Nathan puts his ball down, and eyes his shot, pretending to be professional golfer. Brooke laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Just shoot, _Tiger Woods_." Brooke says.

"_Don't _rush me." Nathan says, looking back at her smirking.

Brooke laughs. Nathan hits the ball and watches it go toward the volcano hill with the hole in the middle of it; but the ball doesn't make it up the hill.

"Damn." Nathan says.

"My turn!" Brooke says, as she puts her ball down.

Nathan watches her stance.

"Brooke," Nathan begins. "You're holding the club all wrong. Come on; this is the last hole, and looking at the score card, you _need _a hole-in-one to be able to beat me."

Brooke makes a sad face.

"I'm doomed." Brooke says.

"No, _maybe_ not." Nathan says.

"OK, then _help _me." Brooke tells him.

Nathan stands behind Brooke and grabs onto her hands, showing her how to hold the club.

"Lets do one practice, OK?" Nathan asks.

Nathan slowly brings the club back and releases it, but not hitting the ball.

"For real this time?" Nathan asks.

Brooke nods. Nathan again brings the club back with Brooke, and releases it, hitting the ball. Nathan and Brooke watch as the ball rolls away from them.

**Cut To:**

Ice cream shop; Nathan and Brooke walk out, as they lick ice cream cones. Brooke is standing next to Nathan.

"OK," Nathan begins. "So you lost. It was still kind of close."

"I swear," Brooke begins. "I would have won if you let me shoot my own ball on the last hole."

"Yeah, _sure _you would have." Nathan says.

Brooke laughs.

"So, I have to admit;" Brooke says. "This hasn't been awkward at all. It's actually been a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it has." Nathan agrees, as they walk toward a bench. "You wanna sit down?"

"Sure." Brooke nods, as she licks the ice cream once more.

Nathan and Brooke sit down. Brooke starts to shiver a bit. Nathan takes off his jacket.

"Here." Nathan says, putting his coat around her. "Better?"

Brooke smiles and nods.

"Thanks." Brooke says, as she leans against him comfortably.

"This certainly has been an unexpected turn of events." Nathan says.

"Yeah." Brooke says. "But we're in college now, high school feels like it was forever ago, and we're two different people now. People grow up a lot when they're transitioning from high school to college; some grow apart," Brooke begins, as she looks up at Nathan. "And some grow closer."

Nathan smiles.

"You know," Nathan begins. "If the jacket isn't keeping you warm enough, I think I know what might."

"Yeah?" Brooke asks. "And what's that?"

Nathan slowly starts to kiss Brooke on the lips. They close their eyes, as Brooke smiles and kisses him back romantically. Brooke brings her hand up and puts it on Nathan's hair. Nathan puts his hands on the back of Brooke's neck.

The view changes now as it backs away slowly from Nathan and Brooke kissing on the bench.

_Voice Over (Brooke Davis) ---_

_"Certain moments in our lives are the beginnings of something wonderful and special."_

_Voice Over (Nathan Scott) ---_

_"These are the moments in our lives that we will never forget, for as long as we live."_

**Cut To:**

**--- AUGUST 15TH, 2010 ---**

**(About One Year Later)  
**

**"PART THREE: THE PROPOSAL"**

Airport; Maui, Hawaii. Nathan and Brooke walk out of the plane terminal, back into the airport. Brooke has her arm interlocked with Nathan's, as she is smiling.

"Babe," Brooke begins."We're finally here. We're in Maui. Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Isn't it?" Nathan asks. "I've always wanted to visit here."

"Your parents never took you?" Brooke asks.

"Na." Nathan replies. "They were too busy, you know, having affairs, setting each other on fire, poisening their drinks...that sort of thing."

Brooke looks at him sympathetically, as she looks around the airport.

"Where's the baggage claim?" Brooke asks.

"I don't know." Nathan replies. "But how hard can it be to find? This is the smallest airport I've ever been in."

Brooke laughs.

**Cut To:**

Airport entrance/exit; Brooke and Nathan exit the airport, wheeling their luggage behind them, as they are greeted by Hawaiians, who proceed to put leis around Nathan and Brooke's necks.

"Aw, thank you." Brooke smiles. "I've always wanted to wear a real lei. Isn't it beautiful, Nate?"

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "_And _it smells great."

"_Everything_ in Hawaii smells great, babe." Brooke says, as she looks to her right and sees a man in a black suit standing in front of a limousine, holding a sign which says, '_Scott_.' Brooke gasps. "Oh my God, babe. You rented us a _limo_?!"

"_Surprise_!" Nathan smiles. "Only the best for _my _girl."

"_Oh_," Brooke begins excitedly. "This vacation is off to a great start!"

Brooke hugs Nathan happily, and he hugs her back.

**Cut To:**

Limousine ride; Nathan and Brooke are sitting in the back seat, as she is kissing Nathan, and he has his arms around her.

"Babe," Nathan begins. "Not that I'm not loving this, but don't you want to check out the view outside?"

"My view is great as is, thank you." Brooke replies.

Nathan smiles, giving her another kiss.

"Want some champagn?" Nathan asks.

"Sure." Brooke replies, as she now sits back in the seat, cozing up to Nathan.

Nathan picks up two champagn glasses, handing one to Brooke.

"Thank you." Brooke smiles.

Nathan takes out the champagn bottle from the mini refrigerator, and pops it opened.

"Cup." Nathan says to Brooke.

Brooke holds out her glass, and Nathan pours her some champagn.

"Whoa," Brooke begins. "That's good."

"Little more." Nathan says.

"What are you doing," Brooke begins. "Trying to get me drunk?"

"Well, while I do love drunk Brooke," Nathan begins. "I can't help but remember the last time you had too much to drink."

"Oh, God." Brooke says. "Don't remind me. I was puking _all _night."

"Cheers." Nathan smiles, as he raises his champagn glass.

"Cheers, babe." Brooke smiles, clinking her glass against his. "To a wonderful time spent in Maui with _my_ man."

**Cut To:**

Maui, Hawaii; hotel pool area. Nathan, wearing swim trunks, and Brooke, wearing a bikini, walk out holding hands and look around.

"This pool looks incredible." Brooke says.

"Doesn't it?" Nathan asks. "Oh, and we _have _to try out that hot tub together."

"Mm hm." Brooke smiles. "But what I'm _really _looking forward to is being in our own private hot tub with you in our room." Brooke winks.

"Tonight." Nathan says. "It's a date. Don't be late."

"Oh, baby..." Brooke says. "I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Oh, you wouldn't?" Nathan asks. "You better not."

"Well, OK." Brooke says. "I _may _be a little late. Well, I have a date with my other boyfriend tonight, too."

"Oh, yeah?" Nathan asks, as he picks Brooke up in his arms.

"Oh, Nathan!" Brooke gasps and laughs. "Put me down...now!"

"OK..." Nathan says, as he jumps in the pool holding Brooke.

Brooke screams as she lands in the water with Nathan, and starts splashing him playfully.

**Cut To:**

**--- LATER THAT DAY ---**

On the beach; Brooke is sitting on the sand, as she is putting sea shells onto a string --- making it into a sea shell necklace. Nathan walks up from behind her, holding two drinks with straws and coconuts on the top.

"Brooke," Nathan begins. "You know that the hotel has beach chairs we can rent." Nathan sits down next to her, handing her one of the drinks. "Why get all dirty...uh, _sandy_?"

"I like the sand." Brooke replies, taking a sip. "And _you're _sitting on the sand, too."

"But I'm a guy." Nathan says. "I don't care if I get dir..._sandy_."

"Well, neither do I." Brooke says, putting her drink onto the sand, and then tying the string so it officially becomes a sea shell necklace. "Here, babe. I made you this." She puts it around his neck.

"As I said," Nathan begins. "I'm a _guy_."

"A guy with a sea shell necklace." Brooke smiles. "It looks good on you. It makes you look more Hawaiian."

"Thanks." Nathan smiles. "I love it."

Brooke smiles.

"I knew you would." Brooke says. "Oh, watch my drink, k? I'm gonna go use the rest room."

Nathan nods, as Brooke stands up and walks back toward the hotel. Nathan takes a sip of his drink, as he looks out toward the ocean.

**Flashback. Earlier that day:**

Hotel room; Nathan is in his swim trunks, as he exits the bathroom and walks over to his luggage sitting on the floor by the closet. He opens the side pocket and takes out a jewelry box, holding it in his hand, and looking down at it.

"She's going to say yes." Nathan tells himself. "I can do this."

**End of Flashback:**

Beach; Nathan is sitting on the sand, with the drinks on the sand, as he lays down, looking up at the sky.

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT NIGHT ---**

Luau; Brooke and Nathan are in Hawaiian attire/clothes, sitting down with food in front of them on a table, as they eat. Nathan is wearing his sea shell necklace.

"You've been pretty quiet since we got here." Brooke tells Nathan. "Everything OK, babe?"

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "Yeah, everything's fine. In fact, everything is a lot more than fine, and it has been for a long time now."

Brooke smiles. Up on the stage in front of them people are dancing, music is playing, etc.

"And I think," Nathan begins. "I _know_ that's because I've been with you for the last year."

Brooke smiles again, and gives Nathan a kiss on the lips.

"My, my," Brooke begins. "What did I do to deserve such an incredible boyfriend?" Brooke asks. "You're so sweet, Nathan Scott. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Brooke." Nathan says. "_So _much. More than I've ever loved _anyone_, and more than I ever thought I could love anyone."

"_Aww_." Brooke smiles sweetly. "Me, too." Brooke rubs Nathan's leg with her hand."

"OK, I'm doing this now." Nathan says, as he reaches into his pocket and starts to get up.

"Huh?" Brooke asks confusingly. "Doing what?"

Nathan kneels down on one knee on the ground in front of Brooke, and holds a small jewelry box in front of him.

"Oh, my God." Brooke says, covering her mouth.

"Yes, that's right." Nathan nods. "Brooke Pennelope Davis..." Nathan begins. "Will you marry me, and spend the rest of your life with me?"

Nathan opens the jewelry box, revealing a diamond engagement ring.

Brooke smiles, as tears start to run down her eyes.

"Yes, Nathan Scott." Brooke smiles. "I will marry you."

Nathan smiles.

"_Of course _I will marry you, baby." Brooke says.

Nathan proceeds to put the ring on Brooke's finger. Brooke smiles, as they hug each other tightly. The announcer on the stage, holding a microphone, sees Brooke and Nathan hugging.

"Well, everybody," The announcer begins. "Looks like this is a very special luau for those two hugging love birds right there."

Brooke and Nathan look up on the stage.

"How long have you been together for?" The announcer asks.

"One year." Nathan replies. "Going on many, many more wonderful years."

"When's the wedding going to be?" The announcer asks.

Brooke and Nathan look at each other.

"Soon." Brooke replies. "Hopefully."

"_Very_ soon." Nathan adds.

"Well, hey," The announcer begins. "Come on up here! Come on, ladies and gentlement -- give it up for the newly engaged happy couple!"

Brooke and Nathan, looking embarrassed, stand up and proceed up to the stage. Everyone is clapping for them.

**Cut To:**

**--- AUGUST 2011 ---**

**(One Year Later)**

**"PART FOUR: THE MONTH BEFORE SEASON 5 STARTED"**

Cemetary; Nathan walks up to his mom's grave, and stands there looking down at it. He is holding a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Hi." Nathan says. "I can't believe it's been three years already since---" He stops. "Since I've seen you." He wipes his eyes. "I miss you _so _much, mom. You know, my life is alright; I have a great and supportive fiancée, a job that's able to support me, and no pyscho killer fathers running around anymore. But I --- I would give up _everything _if it meant I could have you back in my life again. I would put up with Dan being a free man, if it meant I could tell you I love you again." He kneels down, putting the paper bag up to his mouth and taking a big gulp. "Brooke and I have been engaged for a year now --- a year this month. We still haven't set a date yet --- all because _I've _been putting it off. I just --- I can't seem to give her a date, knowing that when I watch Brooke walk down that isle, you won't be there watching us in that church." He lowers his head, starting to cry. "And... I can't seem to handle the thought of also not having my... my _brother_ there at the wedding, either. Especially since _he's _the one able to attend..." He pauses. "God, I haven't even spoken to Lucas in... over two years. _Wow_."

**Cut To:**

Georgia; Nathan/Brooke's apartment. Nathan is leaning back in a recliner chair, holding a beer in his hand, watching television. He hears the front door open, and Brooke enters the room, as she puts her purse down and sees him.

"_Wow_." Brooke says. "In the same exact position as when I left this morning. Did you even move at all today, Nate?"

"Sure I did." Nathan replies, looking at the television. "I got up to get a beer. And another beer. Then a sandwich. Then I got up to go to the cemetary. And finally, then I got up to get _this _beer."

"I could do without the rude sarcasm, Nathan." Brooke tells him. "Especially since I just got hom from a long day of _work_. Do you even know the meaning of that word anymore?"

"Sure I do." Nathan replies. "It means what I haven't been doing for the past week."

Brooke sighs, as she walks closer to Nathan and snatches his beer from his hand.

"_Brooke _---" Nathan begins.

Brooke, ignoring him, goes over to the kitchen sink and dumps it out.

"Well," Nathan begins. "_That _was a waste."

"Nathan, please." Brooke says. "Please stop this. The last week, seeing you like this, it's driven me crazy. It's made me depressed. This month should be really happy for us; we should be celebrating. A year ago you proposed to me and asked me to be your wife. That night was so fun, Nathan. It was the best night of my life. It so saddens me to see you like this. You have to go to your boss and tell him you'll go back to work. You have to get out of this rut."

"Maybe in November," Nathan begins. "After this time of year has passed."

Nathan turns up the volume, as Brooke starts crying and exits the room. Nathan, sitting in the chair, sighs and looks sad from hearing Brooke walk out.

**Cut To:**

Georgia; Nathan/Brooke's apartment --- balcony. Brooke is sitting on a swing, as she gazes out into the sky. Nathan walks out of the door, and stands there with his hands in his pockets.

"How are you?" Nathan asks, as he sits down next to her.

"I get what this time means for you," Brooke begins. "But I'm your _fiancée_; you can't talk to me like you did when I got home."

"I know." Nathan nods. "I just get this way whenever I visit the cemetary, and especially around this time. It hits me hard. But I'm sorry for before. I was wrong to be that way with you."

Brooke looks down, as she plays with her fingers.

"You know I love you, right?" Nathan asks.

Brooke nods.

"Yet," Brooke begins. "That's why a year later and we still haven't set a date to get married."

"The thought of my mom not being at our wedding is hard." Nathan says. "And Lucas, too."

Brooke looks up and looks at him surprisingly.

"I haven't heard _that_ name come out of your mouth for awhile." Brooke tells him. "If you want him at the wedding, then why don't you call him? Make peace. Two years is a long time to punish him for something that was never his fault."

"I can't." Nathan replies. "Especially not right now."

Brooke looks straight ahead now.

"But," Nathan begins. "I know you want to get married. I do too, Brooke. Just... give me a little more time, OK? I promise I'll get there."

"OK." Brooke nods.

"Thank you," Nathan begins. "For being so understanding and loving, Brooke. And, well, for just being _you_. If I haven't told you enough lately, I'm so in love with you, Brooke."

"I love you too, Nathan." Brooke smiles.

"I'm glad that," Nathan begins. "I'm able to talk to you about what's going on inside me. And I'm glad you're able to listen even after I act like a jerk."

Brooke smiles.

"I"m really lucky," Nathan begins. "To have someone that I'm so comfortable to open up to and to tell anything and everything to. Not everyone has that in somebody. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have that with you, Brooke."

"Well," Brooke begins. "Then it's a good thing you'll always have that with me. And vice versa."

Brooke and Nathan kiss. Nathan reaches in his pocket, and takes out the sea shell necklace. Brooke looks at it and smiles. He puts it around his neck.

"That was a great day." Nathan says.

"Yeah." Brooke says, holding his hand now. "It sure was."

**Cut To:**

**--- SEPTEMBER 2014 ---**

**(PRESENT TIME)**

Cooper/Nathan's apartment; bedroom. Nathan is sleeping in his bed and suddenly wakes up. He looks around, waking up, then stands up out of bed and walks over to his dresser. He opens a drawer and takes out a box, and opens it. He takes out the sea shell necklace and holds it in front of him, as he stares/looks at it.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	71. The Goodbye Girl

**Note: **_A "parellel"__to the Dan/Lucas scene of season 2 is one of the ending scenes this ch., that's going to leave Brucas fans screaming. Haha. And one that Firetears will definitely notice, too._

**Season 8. Chapter 8.05 (71). 'The Goodbye Girl.'**

_Voice over (Olivia Scott) ---_

_"I am me. I am not that celebrity or model you see on the magazine covers; I do not look just like them or have their perfection-like bodies. But I am still beautiful, in my own way -- just as every woman out there is, too. The celebrities and models you see in magazines are not real people; they are masked as real people by means of air-brushing, tanning, cosmetic surgeries, and every other fake thing out there to create the one level of beauty for woman that the media portrays. But there is not just one look of beauty. I know this; I know all of that is fake. But I didn't always know this. No, there was indeed a time when I wished everyday that I looked like those models. That girl that I was then isn't even recognizable with me now for who I am today."_

_Close-up of an alarm clock, which reads 8:49 a.m._

Olivia's bedroom; Olivia is sitting at a desk, writing. She puts down her pencil, looking at her clock, and gets up and exits her room.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' bedroom; Lucas is asleep in his bed. There's a knock on his bedroom door, but he still doesn't wake up.

"_Lucas_?" Olivia asks, from the other side of the door. "_It's kind of late to still be sleeping; don't you have to be at work_?" She waits for an answer, but hears nothing. "_I'm coming in, so please don't be naked_!"

Olivia opens the door and sees him sleeping.

"Oh, good." Olivia says to herself. "_LUCAS_!"

Lucas suddenly wakes up and jumps up.

"_What _–" Lucas says, as he sees Olivia. "What the hell are you doing screaming like that?"

"It's almost nine, you know." Olivia says. "What happened to, 'Coaches have to get to work early,' that Nathan told me you used to always say?"

"That was high school coaching." Lucas says. "I'm a community college coach now." Lucas pauses. "Where's Brooke?"

"She left with Victoria to go running." Olivia replies. "And please – you're just being lazy this morning. Get up and get to work. _Now_."

"Alright, alright," Lucas begins, standing out of bed and walking by her. "_Mom_. Don't you have to get to school, too?"

"It's _Thursday_!" Olivia says. "Doesn't anybody listen to me in this house?" Olivia pouts.

"Somebody's cranky this morning." Lucas says.

"Well not everybody got as much sleep as you did last night." Olivia says.

"I'll be in the bathroom." Lucas exits.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; kitchen. Olivia walks in, getting a bagel from a bag which is sitting on the counter. She proceeds to cut it in half with a knife. There's a knock on the kitchen's back door; Olivia looks over at it and sees Nathan standing there. Olivia waves him in; he opens the door and enters.

"What's up?" Nathan asks.

"Making breakfast." Olivia replies. "How are you?"

"Well," Nathan begins. "I wanted to see how Lucas is doing. I know Brooke is leaving with Victoria tomorrow for New York."

"Well," Olivia begins. "He's in the shower right now getting ready for work. But he's doing as well as can be expected with his fiancée about to move out of his place and in with her evil biological mom --- five-hundred miles away."

"Wait a second;" Nathan says, realizing. "What time is it? Isn't Lucas usually out of the house by this time for work?"

Olivia picks up one half of her bagel with cream cheese smeared on it.

"Yeah. I don't know." Olivia says, as she takes a bite of her bagel. "He's kind of a slacker now."

**END OF TEASER.**

Prima Day Spa; Shelly is sitting at the receptionist desk, as she hangs up the phone. Nathan enters the salon.

"Who are you?" Shelly asks.

"I know." Nathan nods. "I'm sorry that I never called. I meant to. I wanted to."

"But you didn't." Shelly says. "And now a week later you show up in my salon."

"I figured an apology in person would be more effective," Nathan begins. "To ask you out on a second date. Or first; I still don't know if that night counted as ---"

"Look, Nathan," Shelly begins. "Why didn't you call me right away like you said you were going to? We kissed, and I felt like I was being blown off."

"I'm so sorry for that." Nathan apologizes. "I just...I have a really messed up relationship history, and I guess I was just nervous with dating again."

"So," Shelly begins. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Because I like you," Nathan begins. "And even though I'm scared about starting something with someone new, I know that it's worth it."

Shelly smiles.

"So," Nathan begins. "Are you free this Friday night?"

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Rachel's room. Rachel is sitting on her bed, reading some papers. Haley knocks on the opened door. Rachel looks up.

"Hey." Haley says. "So, it's today."

"Yeah." Rachel nods. "I was just reading over the recovery time and surgery process..._again_."

"You know," Haley begins. "It's not too late to back out. You can still call the office and cancel."

"Hales," Rachel begins. "I'm doing this. I have to."

"OK." Haley nods, in acceptance. "Well, Nathan's all ready to leave. So whenever you're set, I'll drive you there."

"Thanks." Rachel says.

Haley exits.

**Cut To:**

_Voice over (Olivia Scott) ---_

_"I even considered surgery. I was never fat, but I wasn't satisfied with my body, either. I wanted to look just like the women in the magazines, and I was willing to do almost anything to achieve that."_

Lucas' house; kitchen. Olivia is looking through the cabinets.

"I'm _starving_." Olivia says to herself. "Where's all the food in this house? Writing really makes me hungry for some reason."

Victoria and Brooke enters wearing their jogging suits. Olivia looks over at them, closing the cabinet.

"Hey." Olivia smiles. "How was the run?"

"Fine," Brooke begins. "But I'm starving. What do we have to eat?"

"Bagels." Olivia replies. "Cream cheese. That's all."

"Oh, honey." Victoria says. "You don't need to eat, anyway. You just ran. You don't want all of that running to go to waste, do you? Besides, you need to keep your figure, since you're about to get back into the media spotlight."

"I'm not Jessica Simpson,_ mother_." Brooke says, opening the refrigerator.

"No," Victoria begins/agrees. "You're a well-known fashion designer. How's it going to look if _B Davis_ can't suddenly fit into her own made clothes?"

"All she wanted was a bagel." Olivia says, shrugging.

**Cut To:**

Peyton/Skill's house; Peyton carries Elizabeth does the stairs, as she is holding a DVD box labeled, "_Gilmore Girls: The Complete 2nd Season_." Suddenly, Elizabeth sneezes.

"What was that, little girl?" Peyton asks. "Are you feeling OK?" Peyton asks, concerned.

Peyton notices her cell phone sitting on a table.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; gymnasium. Lucas is shooting hoops in an otherwise empty gym. He makes a basket, as Michael walks in the door. Lucas holds the ball.

"Where's your side kick?" Lucas asks.

"I guess Jordan and I have been kicking it a lot lately." Michael says.

"Watch it," Lucas begins. "You may end up making my sister jealous."

Michael chuckles.

"So," Michael begins. "I noticed the date on the calendar this morning."

Lucas nods, looking down at the ball, as he twirls it around with his hands.

"Brooke leaves tomorrow." Michael says.

"Yeah." Lucas says. "But we've had a lot of fun the last week and it's still going to be hard to see her go tomorrow, but I know it's not an end. It's just about her career and feeling like she has something that's her own that's close by."

"So you're really OK with this?" Michael asks.

**Cut To:**

Medical Office; Rachel and Owen are sitting next to each other, and Junior is sitting down on the floor. Haley is reading a magazine across from Owen and Rachel.

"Yeah." Owen says, with his hand rubbing Rachel's knee. "If this is going to make you happy and more confident about yourself, then I'm all on board with your decision."

"Thanks." Rachel smiles.

"How long are you going to be in there?" Owen asks.

"It takes two to five hours to do." Rachel replies.

"Wow." Haley says, looking up from her magazine. "I'm glad I took the day off."

"Me too." Owen nods.

A nurse steps out from the nurse's station with a clipboard.

"Rachel Gatina." The nurse calls out.

"That's me." Rachel replies, standing up with Owen. "Wish me luck, babe."

"Good luck." Owen says, giving her a kiss. "You'll be fine."

Haley stands and gives Rachel a hug.

"Good luck, Rach." Haley says.

Rachel picks up Junior and gives him a hug.

"Mommy will see you soon, buddy." Rachel tells him. "Have fun with Owen and Haley out here."

Rachel puts Junior back down and walks over to the nurse.

"I'm ready." Rachel says.

"Right this way then." The nurse smiles. "Follow me."

Owen, sitting down, has his hands folded together on his lap. Haley opens back up her magazine, as their eye lines meet. They smile at each other, as Haley starts reading her magazine again.

"Anything interesting?" Owen asks.

"I was just reading about," Haley begins. "The media scrutinizing Jessica Simpson's most recent weight gain again."

"Oh." Owen replies. "We obviously have different definitions of _interesting_."

"I think they're more similar than you think." Haley says. "There's just not much else to read."

**Cut To:**

Pediatrician's Office; A female doctor is examing Elizabeth, as the baby lays on the infant examination table. Peyton and Nathan are sitting next to each other in chairs.

"Thanks for coming, by the way." Peyton says. "I was scared; I didn't want to come here alone."

"Hey," Nathan begins. "I told you, you can call me anytime for anything. Although, I am surprised you chose me to call and not Lucas."

"I know." Peyton says. "I just know Brooke is leaving for New York tomorrow and they're probably spending every second together. I didn't want to interrupt their last hours together, you know?"

"Still," Nathan begins. "You know he would have came down here in a heartbeat if you called him."

"And that's why I _didn't _call him." Peyton says.

The doctor picks up Elizabeth in her arms, and turns around to Peyton and Nathan.

"Your daughter is going to be just fine." The doctor assures them. "She just has a little cold, which is common for babies her age to develop since their immune systems are still so immature and more vulnerable to illness. I'm just going to prescribe this little girl some fluid antibiotics."

The doctor hands Elizabeth to Peyton, and sits down - beginning to write a prescription. Peyton holds Elizabeth up and smiles.

"You here that, baby girl?" Peyton asks. "It's just a cold; you're going to be fine. You scared mommy over nothing."

The doctor rips off the prescription slip, handing it to Nathan.

"Take this down to the pharmacy," The doctor begins. "And they'll get it ready for you. They'll also go over the instructions on how and when to give it to her."

"Thanks, doctor." Nathan says.

"Yes," Peyton begins, as she stands up with Nathan. "Thank you so much."

"Well, if there are no further questions..." The doctor says.

"No, we're set." Peyton says. "Have a good day."

Peyton and Nathan exit.

**Cut To:**

_Voice over (Olivia Scott) --- _

_"I'm thankful for who I am today; I'm a healthy, energetic, and self-confident young woman. I know exercising daily and eating healthy foods are not only the way to stay looking good and fit, but also keeps you healthy on the inside too. But I always wasn't like this; there was a time when I was weak, had low self-esteem, and tried the fast way - the wrong way - to achieve the model look."_

Rachel is awake, looking up, on the operating table. A surgeon is working on her stomach area, with a nurse nearby helping.

_Voice over (Olivia Scott) ---_

_"I was desperate to lose a few pounds and tone up. I ended up getting an eating disorder and becoming anorexic. My mom made me get help; she was terrified. And when I realized what I had been doing was so unhealthy for my body, I became furious. Furious at the media for constantly shoving unrealistic images, that the average female could never obtain, of what is considered 'beauty' down our throats literally everywhere we look; magazines, television, on billboards while driving down the high way, at bus stops, in shopping malls...you name it. Girls everywhere suffer from anorexia because of our society's and the media's obsession with being thin; many girls even die from it. It makes me want to literally scream. Females are told that if we are not thin like the models, which means weighing a hundred pounds and wearing a size zero to one, that we are worthless; ugly; unfit and undeserving of love. That a man would never consider us pretty, or hot, or be sexually interested in us. Women everyday go to extreme measures in an attempt to look like the media's image of what women should look like; dangerous dieting pills, tummy tuck surgeries, 'binge dieting,' and the list goes on. It's tragic what the media has done to females in this society."_

Rachel is laying on the operating table, as the surgeon makes incisions in her abdomen area.

**Cut To:**

Medical Office; Haley and Owen are sitting in the waiting room with Junior. Haley has a magazine opened, as Owen is listening to his iPod. Haley closes the magazine and puts it down.

"OK," Haley begins. "I can't take reading another paragraph on how _Jessica Simpson's _'fat jeans' are unflattering."

Haley looks at Owen, waiting for a response or to look at her, then realizes he has ear phones on. She waves his hand in front of his face. He takes off the ear phones.

"Oh, sorry." Owen says. "Were you saying something?"

"No." Haley replies. "I'm just done with my magazine. I'm bored."

"Well," Owen begins. "Do you want to play with the blocks, Junior?" He smirks.

"_Funny_." Haley says. "Seriously, there's an IHop across the street, and I'm totally craving banana nut pancakes."

"Well," Owen begins. "I guess we do still have some time before she gets out..."

Haley smiles, looking excited.

**Cut To:**

IHop; Junior, Owen, and Haley are sitting at a booth table. A waitress is standing at their booth, as Haley looks at her menu. The waitress smiles at Owen, then turns to Haley.

"And for you, ma'am?" The waitress asks.

"Oh, is it my turn already?" Haley asks. "Um, God, I don't know. Everything looks so good."

"I thought you already knew what you wanted." Owen says. "Banana nut pancakes."

"Yeah," Haley begins. "But now thinking about it I'm not sure if I want to eat breakfast food."

Owen looks at the waitress embarrassingly.

"Sorry." Owen apologizes.

The waitress smiles, as she has her pen already to write.

"OK, OK." Haley says, closing her menu. "Banana nut _waffles_, with a side order of hash browns, bacon, and fruit."

The waitress writes it down; Haley hands her the menu.

"OK," The waitress begins. "I'll be right back with your ---"

"_Oh_," Haley begins. "And a banana-mango milkshake!"

The waitress nods and smiles, then walks away with the menu. Owen stares at her.

"What?" Haley asks. "I'm just really hungry. And I'm a banana fan."

"Are you, you know, uh, _pregnant_?" Owen asks.

"_Please_." Haley says. "It's been _way _too long for that even to be a _possibility_."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; Campus Center. Jordan is eating a hamburger, as he sits on a couch watching a television. Michael walks down the steps to Jordan's area holding a plate with a burrito on it.

"Hey." Michael says, sitting down. "What's on?"

"_Maury_." Jordan replies. "It's about teens who are out of control. Or teen pregnancy. Teen suicide. Something teen."

"You're not actually watching this garbage, are you?" Michael asks. "Mind if I change it? Where's the remote to this thing?"

"You have to get up to change it." Jordan says.

Michael puts his burrito down and walks over to the television. Olivia walks in the campus center's entrance, as Jordan sees her enter.

"Whoa, dude." Jordan says. "The finest girl I've ever seen at this school just walked in."

"Who?" Michael asks, turning his head around.

"_Her_." Jordan says, looking up at Olivia.

Michael looks in the direction Jordan's looking and sees Olivia. He laughs.

"_Ollie_!" Michael shouts. Olivia looks down and sees him. She proceeds to walk down the steps.

"You _know _the finest girl at this school?" Jordan asks.

"Hey, baby." Olivia says, as she and Michael hug.

"No." Jordan replies to his own question. "You're _dating _the finest girl at this school."

"No, I'm not." Michael says. "I'm dating _her_. Olivia," Michael begins.

Olivia playfully hits Michael's arm.

"The finest girl at the _University_." Michael finishes.

"Oh." Olivia says. "Better."

"Yeah?" Jordan asks. "What year are you?"

"I'm a senior." Olivia replies.

"Dude," Jordan begins to Michael. "You snatched an older chick? Sweet."

"Yeah," Michael begins. "And since last year."

"While you were still in high school," Jordan begins. "You snatched a junior in _college_? Dude, you're the pimp master!"

"Oh, how true that is." Olivia says. "He also kissed his hot ex-girlfriend while he was dating me."

"You had an ex hotter than _her_?" Jordan asks, impressed. "Dude, you gotta tell me how you land these girls."

Michael laughs.

"So," Michael begins to Olivia. "How's your essay coming along?"

"Good." Olivia replies. "I'm almost done."

"Yeah?" Michael asks. "Awesome. You go girl."

"Well," Olivia begins. "Just look at who I have for a brother. Besides, I have a lot to say on the topic."

"What's your topic?" Jordan asks.

"The media's influence on women's body image in America." Olivia replies.

"Heavy stuff." Jordan replies. "A hot, smart chick. You really know how to pick 'em."

"I sure do." Michael smiles, putting his arm around Olivia.

"Oh, is that your burrito?" Olivia asks. "Can I have half? I'm _starving_."

"Sure." Michael chuckles.

Michael and Olivia sit down on the couch, as Michael cuts the burrito in half.

"Doesn't Lucas keep food in the house?" Michael asks.

"Usually." Olivia replies. "But we have an extra person living there now, but not for long. Thank God. And besides, he's been kind of a slacker lately. Sleeping in, going to work late, not doing any grocery shopping."

Michael laughs, as he picks up the burrito half in his hand and puts it toward Olivia's mouth. Olivia opens her mouth wide, and then Michael feeds it to her. Jordan watches, as he smiles looking at them.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Living room. Brooke is eating ice cream, as she sits on the couch and watches T.V.

"No!" Brooke says to the T.V. "You _just _proposed to your girlfriend, Tom, and now you're kissing that skank Maria? I don't care if she's scared about going under the knife!" Brooke takes a bite of her ice cream. "I hope Lidia finds out and dumps his sorry ass."

Victoria walks into the room, standing behind Brooke now.

"What in God's name are you watching?" Victoria asks.

"Um..." Brooke begins.

"Oh," Victoria begins. "What in God's name are you _eating_? Ice cream? Really, Brooke? Did you not hear a word I said to you earlier?"

"I did." Brooke replies. "What?" Brooke asks, responding to Victoria's look. "I didn't eat the bagel, did I?"

Victoria sits down next to her on the couch.

"Why the laziness, anyway?" Victoria asks.

"I miss Lucas." Brooke admits. "I want him to get home so we can start spending our last night together."

"You're not going off to war, honey." Victoria says.

"I mightaswell be." Brooke pouts.

Victoria puts her arm around her daughter.

"Listen," Victoria begins. "I know how much you love Lucas, and I understand how much you're going to miss him. But Lucas is going to be right here in Tree Hill the whole time you're in New York. And he'll still be right here waiting for you when you return to Tree Hill, though God knows why you would _want_ to, after we get _Clothes Over Bro's _to really take off to its full potential." Victoria strokes Brooke's hair lightly. "Just remember, absense makes the heart grow fonder. And think of this as a test, a preparation for marriage, for yours and Lucas' love for each other. If your and his love can survive months and months of being away from each other, then that will be a pretty strong feeling for you guys entering into a new marriage. Don't you think?"

Brooke looks at Victoria with a surprising expression.

"You know," Brooke begins. "I know you give me a lot of grief with just about all aspects of my life, but deep down, passed all of the crap, you really do just want to see me happy, don't you?"

"I hope there was never any doubt about that." Victoria says, as she puts Brooke's hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

Brooke gives her a look.

"Well, OK." Victoria says. "Just as long as there's not any doubt _now_."

Brooke smiles.

**Cut To:**

Peyton/Skills' house; Nathan sits on the couch, eating a sandwich and watching T.V. Peyton walks down the steps, holding the baby monitor.

"Oh," Peyton begins. "Did you make me one?"

Nathan nods, as he gestures toward the sandwich on the plate sitting on the table in front of him.

"Thanks, buddy." Peyton says, walking over to the couch, picking up the plate, and sitting down next to him. "Lizzy's down for her nap."

"No problem." Nathan says, not taking his eyes off the T.V.

"You really like this show, don't you?" Peyton asks.

"Asks the girl who bought two seasons of it on DVD." Nathan replies.

Peyton chuckles.

"I've watched five episodes since we've gotten back from the doctor's." Nathan says, watching the television intently. "_No_! Are you kidding me? They're stopping _there_? Dean or Jess? Who's she going to choose?"

"It's the last episode of the season." Peyton says. "It's called a _cliffhanger_. It's what these writers do to keep their audiences guessing, and keep them on the edge of their seats, so they'll tune into the next episode...or season, as the case may be. It drives me crazy, too."

"Well, that's it." Nathan says. "We have to go pick up _season 3_. Where do you buy these things, anyway?"

"The music store downtown." Peyton replies. "Don't you have work?"

"I took the day off." Nathan replies, standing up. "Come on. Lets go."

"Got the job last week," Peyton begins, standing up. "And already calling in sick days. I bet they're over there at the police station right now basking in their recent hiring decisions."

Nathan gives her a look.

"Come on." Nathan says. "I have to see the next episode. Get Elizabeth."

"She's sleeping!" Peyton says.

"OK, OK." Nathan says. "See ya in fifteen then."

Nathan exits the house. Peyton laughs.

**Cut To:**

Medical Office; Operating Room. The doctors/surgeons/nurses are around the table that Rachel is laying on.

"OK, Ms. Gatina," One of the doctors begins. "You're all finished here. You did great."

Rachel opens her eyes.

"What happens now?" Rachel asks.

"We finish up, the fine touches if you will," The doctor replies/begins. "And then the nurse will wheel you into the recovery room, and your friends will be able to visit."

**Cut To:**

Recovery room; Rachel is laying awake in the hospital bed, under a blanket, as Haley and Owen walk in the room.

"The nurse told us we could visit you now." Haley says. "Junior's in the kids' play area."

"How are you feeling?" Owen asks.

"Absoutely fine." Rachel smiles. "Actually, _great_. That's why I chose a local anesthetic, and not general; so I wouldn't feel all tired and out of it after the surgery."

"How are the results?" Haley asks.

"Well," Rachel begins. "I have a good-sized bandage around my stomach right now, but that can be taken off in a couple days. I can't wait to see underneath. I feel like I'm fifteen again."

"Well," Haley begins. "I'm glad it all worked out, and you're OK."

"Thanks, Hales." Rachel nods. "And thanks for being so supportive through this. I know you didn't agree with my decision." Rachel looks at Owen now. "Either of you."

"But like Haley," Owen begins. "I'm also glad it worked out for you, and that you're OK." Owen walks over to the side of the bed, next to her. "I can't wait to see the results, either." Owen smiles.

"Oh, no no." Rachel says. "None of that sexy stuff for a few weeks, mister. But when the healing time is over, get ready."

Owen smiles. Haley looks away, embarrassed.

"Just _please_ make sure you lock the door this time, k Rach?" Haley asks.

"What's that?" Owen asks.

"Long story." Rachel replies, turning to Haley. "I promise."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; Lucas' Office. Lucas is reading at his desk, as he hears a knock on his door. He looks up and sees Olivia on the other side smiling and waving. He waves her to come inside. She enters.

"So you are still here." Olivia says.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "I mean, I wouldn't want to _slack _off on my job."

"Funny." Olivia says. "But really, you should be with Brooke right now...celebrating."

"Celebrating?" Lucas asks.

"Celebrating the loss of Victoria tomorrow, _finally_, of course." Olivia replies.

"Love or loss, right?" Lucas asks. "The _love _of my life stays, or the pain in my life gets _lost_."

Olivia chuckles.

"You know," Olivia begins. "When Brooke does leave tomorrow, you won't have the opportunity to miss her...because your little sister is going to be occupying way too much of your time."

"Thanks, Ollie." Lucas smiles. "But I'm still going to be thinking about her every second."

"_What_?" Olivia asks. "You mean your own _sister _isn't enough to fill the void inside of you that your girlfriend is going to leave behind?" Olivia gasps, and turns around toward the door.

"Olivia --- " Lucas says.

"_So kidding_." Olivia says, turning around. "You're so easy, Luke."

Lucas throws an orange rubber mini basketball at her. Olivia gasps, moving her head out of the way.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Mall; Dressing Room. Nikki is standing in the hall of the dressing room, as she holds some clothes in her arms. Jenny walks out of one of the changing room doors, in a pair of jeans and shirt.

"How do they look?" Jenny asks.

"They're cute." Nikki replies.

"Oh, my God!" Jenny says. "That is _such _a lie, mom!"

Nikki looks confused.

"I was _testing _you and you failed the test!" Jenny says. "They totally make me look fat!"

"No, they don't." Nikki says. "I promise."

"Oh, you don't know anything!" Jenny says. "Just go get me the other size, OK?"

"_Please_." Nikki says, as she proceeds to walk out of the dressing room.

Jenny rolls her eyes and goes back inside the changing room.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Family Room. Taylor and Jamie are sitting on the couch eating ice cream, as they watch cartoons. They hear the front door opening.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Owen is helping Rachel in the front door, as Haley and Junior stand behind them.

"I think I can walk on my own, Owen." Rachel tells him.

"Babe," Owen begins. "You _just _had surgery. You heard the doctor; you have to rest for the next couple of days."

Rachel sighs. Taylor and Jamie walk out from the family room, holding their cups of ice cream.

"Oh, just what a mother loves to see." Haley says. "Her seven year old son waffling down a giant ice cream sundae with her sister."

"What, Hay?" Taylor asks. "I promised him ice cream after school. Seriously, he got an A." Taylor looks down at Jamie. "Show her."

Jamie runs into the kitchen, and a moment later comes running back out holding a sheet of paper and giving it to Haley.

"I did really good, mom." Jamie says.

"Yes, you did." Haley says, looking at the test. "Go hang it back on the fridge sweetie. Put it above your B."

Jamie grabs the test and runs back into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go help Rachel into her bedroom." Owen says.

"I can manage!" Rachel insists.

"Not up those steps." Owen says.

Owen proceeds to help Rachel walk up the steps.

"Are you really upset about the ice cream?" Taylor asks.

"Oh, no." Haley says. "Just a long day. Still, try not making this ice cream after school thing an everyday occurence."

**Cut To:**

Rachel's bedroom; Owen helps Rachel get into her bed and then puts the covers over her. He sits down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"You want anything to eat? Drink?" Owen asks. "I can get something to-go for you."

"I'm fine." Rachel replies. "I'm too anxious to eat anything, anyway."

"Why are you anxious?" Owen asks.

"How can I not be?" Rachel asks. "I can't wait to take off this huge bandage and see the '_new me_.'"

"For the record," Owen begins. "Whether you're the old Rachel or the new Rachel, you're beautiful no matter what. I think _all _versions of Rachel are beautiful."

Rachel smiles.

"That's why I love you." Rachel says.

Owen looks surprised, as now does Rachel, realizing what she said.

**Cut To:**

**--- THE NEXT DAY ---**

University; Olivia is reading a book at a table in the student union. Michael approaches her.

"Hey, bookie." Michael says, greeting her with a kiss to the lips.

Olivia smiles.

"Sit, boyfriend." Olivia tells him.

"So," Michael begins, as he sits down. "Essay's due today. Did you get done?"

"Absolutely." Olivia replies.

"Well, let me read it already." Michael says.

Olivia reaches in her back up and pulls out her essay, handing it to Michael.

"Well," Michael begins. "I'll let you get back to your book, as I take a lookie at this."

Olivia smiles, as she goes back to reading her book.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Bathroom. Rachel is standing in front of a mirror looking at the bandgae wrapped around her stomach extending all the way around her backside. She is wearing just her bra and pajama bottoms.

"OK, Rachel." Rachel says to herself, as she places her hand on the end of the bandage. "Slow. You can do this. It won't hurt."

Rachel starts to peel the bandage off, slowly uncovering her stomach, with her eyes shut. She finally gets the bandgae all the way off and her stomach is totally exposed. She opens her eyes and looks at herself through the mirror.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Outside of Bathroom Door. Taylor is standing outside of the closed door, with her head almost pressed against the door.

"Rachel," Taylor begins. "You've kind of been in there for a long time. Are you ---"

"OH, MY GOD!" Rachel is heard shouting, from inside of the bathroom.

Taylor backs her head away from the door, looking confused. The door opens, and Rachel walks out, putting on her shirt, seeing Taylor.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks.

"What are _you _doing?" Taylor asks.

Haley walks out from her bedroom door, after hearing the commotion.

"What the hell are you _both _doing?" Haley asks.

**Cut To:**

Beach; Lucas and Brooke are walking along the sand, holding hands, near the ocean, as the breeze blows and the waves just come up to their feet.

"We've had a lot of moments on the beach, haven't we?" Lucas asks.

"The formal junior year." Brooke says.

"The senior year beach party." Lucas says.

"The mid senior year beach party." Brooke continues. "That's a sad one, much like the formal one."

"And finally," Lucas begins. "The re-creation of the pre-senior year beach party and of the worst rain storm Tree Hill has yet to seen."

"And also _this _one." Brooke says, now stopped and facing him.

"I'm going to miss you so ---" Lucas begins.

Brooke interrupts by kissing him passionately on the lips. Lucas kisses her back, putting his arms around her.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Rachel's room. Taylor and Haley are sitting on the bed, as Rachel is standing and facing them.

"Come on." Haley says to Rachel.

"No." Rachel says. "It's embarrassing."

"Come on." Taylor says to Rachel. "I'm sure it's not _that _bad. Come on. We all are our worst critics. So let _us _be your critics."

Rachel sighs.

"Come on, Rachel." Haley says. "Lift it up, lift it up!"

"Oh, _fine_!" Rachel gives in. "But please be honest about it, OK?"

"Promise." Haley says.

"Cross my heart." Taylor adds.

Rachel nervously and slowly lifts up her shirt, finally exposing her stomach. A scar is seen on Rachel's stomach, immediately below her belly button. Rachel looks at Haley and Taylor, waiting for a response.

"It's _so _not that bad." Haley says honestly.

"Yeah," Taylor begins. "And it's still in its healing period. Once that sucker heals, it will_ really_ hardly be noticeable."

"It's not about how it _looks_, guys." Rachel tells them. "I know it still has to heal, but even once it heals it will still always be there. Just less noticeable. What it's about is _where _it's at on my body. The surgeon I had when I was fifteen placed the scar down lower so it wouldn't be seen when I was wearing pants or a bathing suit. But _this _quack puts the scar in a place where the only way I'll be able to hide it is if I dress conservatively - _ew_! Like _Haley_!"

"_Hey_!" Haley says, taking offense.

"Well," Taylor begins. "You really don't have the best taste in fashion, Hay."

"Shut up, Tay!" Haley says. "At least _I _don't dress like an easy bar ---"

"I do _not_ dress like that!" Taylor gasps.

"Uh, hello?" Rachel says. "_You _guys can fix _your _fashion styles. But _I _can't fix _my _problem!" Rachel points at her stomach.

"OK, Rach, OK." Haley says, standing up. "It's going to be fine, don't worry. It will fade once it heals, and it will hardly be noticebale. _And _you can always buy those scar creams and make that thing disappear in no time."

"What's the point in having a model's body if I'm still not gonna be able to model?" Rachel asks. "Oh, Haley. Maybe you were right."

"No; you wanted this, Rachel." Haley says. "And you look beautiful. And OK, so lets say you won't be able to be a bikini model or a ... _playboy _model, well OK. You'll still be able to do, uh, _full-clothed _modeling, right?"

"That's true." Rachel says. "Oh, but _Playboy_-esque modeling is so much more _fun_!"

"Well," Taylor begins, standing up. "Maybe this is a sign. A sign that it's time you do clothing-style modeling. A sign that you should start dressing more ... _Haley_-like."

Haley hits Taylor on the arm. Rachel shrugs.

"Rach," Haley begins. "Is this really about possibly not being able to do nearly nude modeling anymore? Or is it maybe something else? Such as thinking you won't be hot to guys anymore. I know that's one of the reasons why you had the surgery; to be more appealing to men."

"No." Rachel says. "But it is guy-related."

"Wow." Taylor says. "You're good Haley."

"Well?" Haley asks Rachel.

"Yesterday," Rachel begins. "I kind of blurted out an 'I love you' to Owen. I didn't mean to say it. I mean, it's totally true; I do love him. But I didn't mean to say it in that moment, since we hadn't said that to each other yet. Well, I haven't heard from him since. I think I freaked him out."

Haley and Taylor sympathetically hug Rachel.

**Cut To:**

University; Outside a classroom door. Michael is standing to the side of the door, as a moment later students proceed to walk out of it. Michael sees Olivia walking out.

"_Hey_." Michael says, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Olivia jumps, grabbing her chest, and then noticing Michael.

"You _freak_." Olivia says, hitting him. "Don't do that. Oh, my God."

"Sorry." Michael says, laughing, as they both start walking away from the classroom. "I did camp out outside your classroom door for another reason besides to scare you."

"What's that?" Olivia asks.

"Your essay was really good." Michael says.

"Aw." Olivia says. "Well, thanks."

"Did you really used to be ---" Michael stops. "I mean, did you really have an ---"

Olivia turns and looks at him, wondering.

"An eating disorder." Michael says.

"Oh." Olivia says. "Forgot I had put that in there. Yes. Yes, I did."

"I'm really finding out a lot about your past lately, huh?" Michael asks. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's in my _past_." Olivia replies. "Does that bother you?"

"Bother me?" Michael asks. "No. I just feel sorry you had to go through that. I had no idea... by looking at you now."

"Oh, don't go all horndog on me." Olivia says. "I was insecure, what can I say? I was a teenager then. But I like myself now, my body, don't worry."

Michael grabs her arm, pulling her toward him so they're facing each other.

"What's this?" Olivia asks.

"Just so you know," Michael begins. "I find you incredibly sexy. I love your body, too."

Olivia smiles. She kisses him on the lips, as he kisses back. She smiles bigger this time.

"Hey." Olivia says. "You know, Brooke and Victoria leave tonight. I'm going to the airport with Lucas, but afterwards you should come by. We'll have more privacy now."

"You can count on it." Michael says.

**Cut To:**

Beach; Brooke is sitting in the sand holding a beaded necklace with flowers on it, and a single heart-shaped bead attached. Lucas walks up from behind her, holding two margaritas.

"Someone order a strawberry margarita?" Lucas asks, as he begins to sit down next to her.

"Yes, sir." Brooke replies, as Lucas places her drink in the sand next to her, making a 'cup holder' in the sand for it.

"What you got there?" Lucas asks, referring to the necklace.

"For you, babe." Brooke says. "I made it myself."

"Aw." Lucas smiles. "That's so sweet, Brooke."

"Consider it as a going away gift, only _I'm _the one going away." Brooke says.

Lucas chuckles, putting his drink down in the sand with Brooke's.

"Let me do the honors." Brooke smiles, as she reaches up and proceeds to put the necklace around Lucas' neck.

**Flashback. Maui, Hawaii in August 2010 (Four Years, One Month Ago):**

Beach; Nathan and Brooke are sitting in the sand, near the ocean, as Brooke puts a seashell necklace around Nathan's neck.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Beach; Brooke finishes putting the beaded/flowery necklace around Lucas' neck. She blinks a few times.

"It doesn't look too girlie on me, does it, Brooke?" Lucas asks. "I mean, flowers on a guy?"

"But _this_," Brooke begins, touching the heart with her hand. "Makes it unique and all worthwhile. Look what it says on the back."

Lucas flips the heart over, and proceeds to read it out loud.

"_'To Lucas, Love Brooke.'_" Lucas says, reading it. "_'I will always be with you, in here.'_"

Lucas smiles, looking at Brooke now.

"I got it engraved." Brooke says. "You like?"

"I love it, Brooke Davis." Lucas says. "It's perfect."

Lucas and Brooke kiss each other on the lips.

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT EVENING ---**

Shelly's place; Nathan walks up to the front door, holding flowers. He rings the door bell. Shelly answers the door, moments later, and smiles at him.

"Hey." Shelly says. "Those for me?"

"Absolutely." Nathan replies. "Hopefully, they'll make up for the fact it took me so long to make another date with you."

Shelly takes the flowers into her hands and smells them.

"It's a good effort." Shelly says. "We'll see how the rest of the date goes." Shelly winks. "Let me put these in some water."

Shelly smiles at him, then turns around, leaving the front door open. Nathan stands there smiling, watching her walk away.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; By the front door. Brooke stands there with Victoria. Victoria checks her watch.

"We have to leave now." Victoria says. "Where's Lucas and Olivia?"

"Right here." Lucas says, walking out from the hallway with Olivia, carrying Victoria's and Brooke luggage. "All set, you two?"

"OK, then." Victoria begins. "Lets go catch our plane."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill airport; Dean is walking out of a plane terminal, talking on his cell phone.

**Cut To**

Bar; Owen is serving drinks from behind the bar, as he sees Rachel entering. Owen takes the customer's money, gives him change, and then walks over to Rachel.

"Everything OK?" Owen asks.

"Yeah. I just ---" Rachel begins. "I haven't heard from you all day. Where've you been?"

"Working, I guess." Owen replies. "How's your stomach?"

"Not how I expected," Rachel begins. "But I'm not here to talk to you about that."

"Then what are you here to talk to me about?" Owen asks.

"Last night," Rachel begins. "I said something to you...in my bedroom."

"Right." Owen nods, realizing.

"It's OK if you don't feel exactly the same way back." Rachel says. "I still want to continue seeing you regardless."

"OK." Owen says. "I definitely still want to continue seeing you, too."

"So," Rachel begins. "How exactly do you feel about me?"

**Cut To:**

Airport; Olivia is talking on her cell phone, as she walks up to a food service place, looking up at the menu.

"So," Olivia begins. "How's your date going, anyway?"

"Really good so far." Nathan replies, as it cuts to him sitting at a table. "How's Lucas doing?"

"He's saying goodbye to Brooke." Olivia replies, as it cuts to her standing in line. "I'm just about to get a drink now... trying to give them some space."

"Well anyway," Nathan begins, cutting back to him now. "Shelly just went to the rest room, so she should be back any minute."

"Oh, right. Yeah." Olivia says, cutting back to her standing in line. "You shouldn't be on the phone when she gets back. I just wanted to update you on things, and see how your date was going."

"Thanks." Nathan replies, unseen.

"Nate, listen," Olivia begins. "I'm really glad your dating again. I think it's good for you, especially right now. I mean, you know, to help you get over your intense feelings of love for Brooke."

"Well, it was time I moved on, right?" Nathan asks chuckling, unseen. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ollie. Bye."

Olivia hangs up her phone, as she continues to glance at the menu.

"Don't they have ---" Olivia begins to herself.

"It's incredible," Victoria begins, now seen standing behind Olivia, as Olivia jumps a little, turning around. "What you're able to hear from being a fly on the wall."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asks. "Easedropping on me now, _Bitchtoria_?"

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about, _Ollie_." Victoria says. "I'm talking about the little secret you apparently have going with, oh, what's his name? _Nathan_? Brooke's former fiancé. And the fact that he is apparently still in love with her. Secretly, of course. Oh, how I do love secrets. They're so scandalous, especially when they're not a secret anymore."

"Don't you _dare _tell anyone about this, you understand me?" Olivia asks. "Brooke and Lucas don't need any more drama in their relationship. And Nathan's finally starting to move on and date again."

"And so I hear." Victoria says. "Oh, I can't believe this. Here my daughter is with a man who I don't want her to be with, and I've been practically jumping through hoops in trying to come up with ways to split them up." Victoria pauses. "Well, Olivia, we have an interesting situation here, don't we?"

Olivia looks at her.

"It seems to me like," Victoria begins. "You and I are the only two people who know about Nathan's feelings. And I _am _willing to keep it a secret..."

"What do you want from me?" Olivia asks.

"I think we'll be able to work something out." Victoria says. "Keep your cell charged and turned on. I'll be in touch," Victoria begins, now close to her ear, proceeding to whisper. "_Ollie_."

Victoria turns around and walks away.

**Cut To:**

Airport; Brooke and Lucas are standing, facing each other, saddened. Lucas has on his beaded necklace.

"This is it, huh?" Brooke asks, tearfully.

"No," Lucas begins. "Not even close." Lucas puts his arms around her. "That ring on your finger signifies that _this _surely isn't the end."

"I love you." Brooke says. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I love you, too," Lucas begins. "_Pretty, Goodbye Girl_."

Brooke smiles.

"Brooke, listen," Lucas begins. "I know you can be insecure about the fact I have a baby with Peyton, and I know you're going to be in New York now, as Peyton, I, and Elizabeth are going to be in Tree Hill...but I just wanted to let you know, for the record, that there's nothing to worry ---"

"Stop it." Brooke interrupts. "We are _so _far passed that stuff, Lucas Scott. I know how much you're in love with me, and I'm so very much in love with you, too."

"_Flight number 268,"_ An announcement on the loud speaker begins. "_Going to New York City, is now boarding._"

"Well," Lucas begins. "You go do great things, Brooke Davis. Make me proud."

Brookes passionately kisses Lucas on the lips. Victoria is now seen standing over by the gate, watching them kiss, with her arms folded.

**Cut To:**

Outside of a restaurant; Nathan and Shelly are sitting on a bench, as they start to kiss each other.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Inside. The door bell rings and Haley walks down the steps and to the front door. She opens the door, seeing Dean standing there.

"Oh my God." Haley says surprised. "_Dean_. What are you doing here?"

"For you." Dean replies. "Haley, I got your voicemail, and I'm sorry it took me so long to come here... I guess I was scared, of how I feel about you. But I'm here now, and I'm here because I want to ---"

Haley, interrupting, proceeds to jump and kiss him on the lips, putting her arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around her, too, as he kisses her back.

**Cut To:**

Airport; Inside. Lucas, tearfully, is standing next to Olivia, as they watch a plane starting to move down the run way through a window. Olivia looks ovoer at Lucas.

"You going to be OK, Luke?" Olivia asks.

"I'm going to miss her." Lucas says. "Things in Tree Hill aren't going to be the same without her here."

Olivia nods, as she watches the plane lift off into the air.

"Things aren't gonna be the same anymore, that's for sure." Olivia says.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	72. Sing to the Melody

**Season 8. Chapter 8.06 (72). 'Sing to the Melody.'**

Peyton/Skills' House; Nursery. Lucas is sitting in a rocking chair, as he holds an asleep Elizabeth. As he gently and slowly rocks her back and forth in his arms, he begins to sing softly to her.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,__" _Lucas begins to sing to her. "_You make me happy when skies are gray."_

Peyton approaches the opened door and leans against it, watching/listening to Lucas sing, as she smiles. Lucas doesn't realize Peyton is there.

"_You'll never know dear,_" Lucas continues to sing.

"_How much I love you," _Peyton begins to sing, interrupting Lucas.

Lucas looks up at Peyton, surprised that she is standing there.

"_Please don't take my sunshine away._" Lucas continues to sing, as he smiles at Peyton, and continues to slowly rock Elizabeth.

"Sorry." Peyton says. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, it's fine." Lucas says. "I just came in here, and saw she was sleeping. She's so beautiful...and peaceful. Then she woke up, so I decided to hold her so she wouldn't start crying and wake you up."

"Oh, I've been up." Peyton says. "But thanks."

Lucas nods and smiles, as he looks back down at Elizabeth.

"So," Peyton begins. "How are you doing? I mean, without Brooke here. I barely recognize you without her attached at your hip."

Lucas chuckles. "I'm doing OK." Lucas replies. "This little girl is making it easier. It's pretty much impossible to be depressed looking at her little face. But we talked on _Yahoo! _Web Cam last night."

"Nice." Peyton says, with a chuckle. "I remember those days. So, thanks for staying here lately. But are you sure Olivia's not too lonely over in that house by herself? It must be hard going from having you, Brooke, and Victoria there, to being all alone."

"Are you kidding?" Lucas asks, with a chuckle. "She practicially celebrated like it was New Year's Eve when Victoria left. And as far as being too lonely over there, I, uh, don't think she's having that problem."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Olivia's bedroom. (above view over the bed) Olivia is laying down, under the covers. She opens her eyes, and smiles, looking over and rolling over a bit to her left. Michael is now seen picking the covers off of his head and looking over at Olivia.

"Good morning, sleepy." Olivia says.

"Hey you." Michael smiles, putting his arm around her. "What am I now - a dwarf?"

Olivia chuckles.

"Did you sleep well?" Michael asks.

"Oh," Olivia begins. "I most certainly did. Did you?"

"All because of you." Michael says. "The last few nights have been great with you... me being here."

"Aw." Olivia says sweetly. "Lately, I've felt the closest to you that I ever have. I've been so open with you and shared so much with you, Michael. More so than I have with anyone before. And you've been so accepting of it all. And I like that you're open with me, too. That's a hard quality to find in a guy."

"I'll aways accept you, Olivia." Michael says. "No matter what."

Olivia smiles. "Come over here and kiss me, boyfriend." Olivia tells him.

**Cut To:**

Cooper/Nathan's apartment; Kitchen. Nathan is eating cereal, wearing his police uniform. Cooper enters.

"Hey." Cooper says, getting some orange juice. "Heading to work soon?"

"Yeah." Nathan says.

"How's it going with you and Shelly?" Cooper asks.

"Great." Nathan replies. "I'm taking her out on the second slash third date tomorrow."

"Whatever that means." Cooper says. "Well, glad to hear it's going good for you, man. You deserve to have good things happen to you."

"You too, Coop." Nathan says. "Speaking of, how are things going with you and, uh, well, are you dating anyone?"

"Na." Cooper says, as he puts some toast into the toaster.

"You know," Nathan begins. "I brought us to that little speed dating event so we both could start getting over certain people and begin to move on. That's exactly what I'm doing...with Shelly. So what are you doing to help yourself with getting over Rachel?"

"To get over her? I don't know." Cooper replies. "To try and get back with her? Praying that she breaks up with Owen and realizes she can't live without me after all." Cooper gives him a slight smirk.

"You know how pathetic that sounds, don't you?" Nathan asks.

"Absolutely." Cooper replies.

"Come on, Coop." Nathan says. "I can only do so much; sign you up for speed dating, make you a profile on Lust Factor dot com, take you to a bar. You gotta meet me half way here and actually put some effort into finding someone new."

"It's just ---" Cooper begins. "I don't feel like starting over and going through the getting-to-know-you stage. I miss what I had with Rachel."

"I know, but," Nathan begins. "She doesn't want to be with you too, Coop. It's time you start accepting that and moving on. OK?"

Nathan stands up, putting his bowl into the sink.

"I gotta go, man." Nathan says, patting Cooper on the back. "Try and do _something_ productive today, k man?"

"K." Cooper nods.

Nathan exits. Cooper opens the refrigerator and grabs a beer out of the crisper below.

"_The Price is Right _is on." Cooper says to himself.

**END OF TEASER.**

Tree Hill High; Break room. Haley is eating trail mix, with a bottled water sitting in front of her on the table. A woman walks in with a pictured I.D. name tag which reads, _'Mrs. Tatlic.'_

"Hey, Elaine." Haley smiles.

"Hey." Elaine responds. "Just a snack?"

Haley nods. Elaine goes to the refrigerator. Haley's cell phone buzzes one; she looks at the screen, and it buzzes again.

"Someone's trying to get in touch with you." Elaine says, turning her head around.

"Yeah." Haley says, now putting her cell phone down. "Elaine, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Elaine replies.

"Have you ever done something," Haley begins. "That you later realized might have been a mistake, but it seemed good at the time?"

"Well," Elaine begins, chuckling. "If we're talking about sex then _absolutely_ yes."

Haley looks down.

"No way." Elaine says. "Who's the guy? It isn't your ex-husband, is it?"

"No." Haley replies. "_No_. It's --- some other guy. And I didn't _sleep _with him. Just kind of... _made out_."

"_Haley_!" Elaine says excitedly.

"I know, I know." Haley says. "He came by my place the other night, and we kissed... for a long time. And a lot. I just don't know if I should really pursue something with this guy."

"Because of your ex-husband?" Elaine asks.

"_No_." Haley replies. "Well, kind of. I don't know if I'm ready to get back into a relationship yet. And because of my son, too. I don't know how he's going to feel about it."

Elaine looks at her sympathetically.

"Oh," Haley begins. "Dating is so complicated, isn't it? And the worst part is, I've never really done it, either."

"Then how did the whole marriage thing come about then?" Elaine asks.

"You know how it goes." Haley replies. "High school sweet hearts; Boy wants to make brother mad. Boy asks brother's best friend to tutor him. Boy and tutor girl fall for each other, and begin to date, against brother's wishes. Boy and tutor girl get married four months later."

**Cut To:**

Jake/Nikki's house; Jake is reading the newspaper. Nikki enters.

"We need to sit down and talk to Jenny when she gets home." Nikki says.

"What did she do?" Jake asks.

"She's getting to that age where body image is everything to her." Nikki says. "We need to sit her down, be parents, and tell her that stuff isn't everything. To be confident with who she is."

"What brought this on again?" Jake asks.

"Remember the other day when I took her to the mall for school shopping?" Nikki asks. "Well, in the dressing room she actually asked me if the jeans she tried on made her look fat. Can you believe this, Jake? My sixty-pound, nine-year-old daughter is asking me if she's fat. And this morning, she asked me if the shirt she was wearing made her arms look big. Jake, I'm worried about her."

"We should talk to her." Jake says. "Kids these days are growing up faster and faster, thanks to all of the sex talk on TV and the thin models in magazines. You're right; we as her parents need to be an even bigger influence then what the media is."

"Is that even possible?" Nikki asks. "We can't be around her 24/7, and how many nine-year-olds do you know that listen to what their parents tell them over what their friends say is 'cool'? But at this rate, we're raising the next Ashley Olsen."

"And these preteen years are the most crucial to what her teenage years will be like." Jake says, agreeing. "If we don't intervene now, can you imagine what she'll turn into when she's fifteen and older?"

Nikki nods.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Bathroom. With the door opened, Rachel is looking in the mirror with her shirt pulled up, observing her stomach scar from her surgery. Taylor walks by, noticing Rachel and stopping. Rachel sees Taylor through the mirror.

"It's really not about how I look." Rachel says. "It's just that I know now I won't be able to do the modeling I love. The modeling that exposes my sexiness."

"You know," Taylor begins. "You really would make a great hot, conservative model we talked about the other day."

"You're like me, Taylor." Rachel says. "Which would you rather do - conservative modelings, which is Haley's style, or nude or nearly nude modeling?"

"Being nude for a living does sound like _a lot _of fun." Taylor admits.

"See?" Rachel asks.

"Hey, do you know what you should do?" Taylor asks. "_Nude modeling_."

"Um..." Rachel says, pointing to her stomach.

"No, I mean nude modeling for _art classes_." Taylor says. "You know, for like community colleges, universities, community centers, wherever they teach them."

"Interesting." Rachel says, thinking.

"Yeah." Taylor says. "My old college would hire models through these agencies and then the models would go out to the life drawing classes on campus and pose nude."

"Did you ever do it when you were in school?" Rachel asks.

"I was going to." Taylor says. "I took an art life drawing class and drew a nude, but I got kicked out of school for sleeping with one of my professors before I got the chance to sign up. No, but it looked really fun. They pay the models like twenty dollars an hour, and that's with _no _experience. So you would definitely get, like, way more than that. Plus, this kind of nude modeling, it doesn't matter what you look like, or what kind of body scars you may have."

"Thanks, Tay." Rachel says. "I'll definitely look into that."

Taylor smiles, as she proceeds to walk away, and then turns back around toward the bathroom.

"_Oh_," Taylor begins. "Before I forget, Haley wanted me to ask you if you wanted to invite Owen over for dinner tonight. Just a kind of meet-the-friends type of deal. What do you say? I think it sounds like fun."

"Oh yeah, that does sound like fun." Rachel says sarcastically. Taylor smiles, not quite picking up Rachel's sarcasm. "I mean," Rachel begins. "The last time I talked to Owen was the other night when I went to his bar and asked him how he felt about me. You know, after I told him I love him."

"What did he say when you asked him that?" Taylor asks, realizing the sarcasm now.

"He said something about being really busy," Rachel says. "And that he'll call me later. He never did. So, yeah, dinner tonight sounds _awesome_."

**Cut To:**

Jail; Nathan and one other guard are standing in uniform, in front of the prison bars. Nathan is texting on his phone.

"Who's got you texting so much?" The guard asks.

"This girl I'm seeing." Nathan replies. "So, how long you been working here?"

"Three years." The guard replies. "At first I was just doing this to support my family, thinking I would get a better position fast. Just kind of got stuck here. What's your story?"

"I'm also a student." Nathan replies. "Finishing my Bachelor's in criminal justice to be able to land that job I want, and make more money doing it, too. Plus, I have two young sons to support."

"Well, just be careful." The guard says. "Make sure you finish school, so you can move up to bigger and better things. You wouldn't want to still be _here _three years from now, would you?"

"I see your point." Nathan says. "Yeah. I'm definitely going to finish."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High; Haley's classroom. Haley is sitting at her desk, playing her guitar. No students are present. Dean enters, knocking on the opened door. Haley, seeing Dean, stops playing.

"Oh, please." Dean says. "Don't stop on my account."

Haley leans the guitar against her desk and stands up.

"I'm sorry I haven't returned your texts, Dean." Haley apologizes.

"Oh, it's fine." Dean says. "That night - well, I was just lonely and looking for a booty call, anyway."

Haley, surprised, isn't sure whether he's serious or being sarcastic.

"I'm joking, by the way." Dean clarifies.

"Here's the thing, Dean." Haley says, starting to level with him. "Literally, the only relationship I've had in my _life _has been with my husband. Uh, _ex_-husband. Of seven years. So you can understand why I'm so scared. And plus, I have a young son."

"Well, it's no secret that I like you, Haley." Dean says. "I mean, I come back to Tree Hill and put myself out there for a girl I've known five months now and have only been on one date with. So maybe I'm just a huge optimistic."

"Dean ---" Haley begins.

"Remember where we had our first date?" Dean asks. "Meet me there tonight. Seven o'clock. Just to talk. Hopefully, I'll see you there."

Dean turns around and exits.

**Cut To:**

Bar; Owen is wiping the counter. Rachel enters. Owen looks up and sees her; he looks down, continuing to clean the counter.

"Hey." Owen says, not looking at Rachel.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be working today." Rachel says, walking toward the counter. "How sad is that? Your own girlfriend doesn't know what shifts her boyfriend has these days."

"Rachel, listen, I meant to call you." Owen says, now with his hands on the counter, leaning toward her. "I just ---"

"Didn't?" Rachel asks. "You said you still want me to be your girlfriend. Based on the last few days, it doesn't seem like it."

"I do." Owen says. "I just got a little freaked out when you---" Owen stops.

"Right." Rachel nods.

"Look, you gotta understand," Owen begins. "The only actual real relationship I've had resulted in a divorce and having a son put in the middle of it all."

"That's everything a girlfriend wants to hear her boyfriend say." Rachel says.

"Forgive me if I'm not so optimistic on love anymore." Owen says.

"Then what are we even doing?" Rachel asks. "What are you doing being in a relationship if you don't want it to go anywhere, because, what, you're scared?"

"I don't know!" Owen snaps. "OK? You just caught me off-guard and I've been thinking about it a lot. Look, Rachel, what do you want me to say? That I love you, too?"

"Only if you mean it." Rachel replies.

"Maybe I do." Owen admits. "Maybe, though, I'm just not ready to say it. I haven't said those words to a girl since my ex-wife."

"And that's fine." Rachel says. "I don't need you to say it right now. But what I do need from you is for you not to ignore me for several days after I ask you an important question."

"Sorry." Owen apologizes. "Could we maybe go back to being us again? How we were before that awkward moment?"

"Absolutely." Rachel replies.

"Are you free tonight?" Owen asks. "I'd love to take my girlfriend out on the town."

"Actually, I'm staying in." Rachel says. "And so are you. How do you feel about having a barbeque with Haley and her sister?"

**Cut To:**

Skills/Peyton's house; Back porch. Lucas is sitting on the porch swing, with a baby monitor sitting beside him. Peyton steps outside through the sliding glass door.

"Penny for your thoughts." Peyton says.

"They're worth more than that." Lucas says. "Just thinking about Brooke. It really hurts being away from her. Like a piece of me is missing, you know?"

"More than you know." Peyton replies, with a nod, as she looks out on the yard.

Lucas notices her stare.

"How are you doing, Peyton?" Lucas asks. "Without Skills, I mean."

"Pretty much the same as how you're doing without Brooke." Peyton replies. "Lost. Feeling a void inside of me."

"It's funny." Lucas says. "After everything you and I have been through, we both end up feeling the same way, because of two different people, and at the same time, too. Although, I imagine you're going through a lot more than I am."

"How do you mean?" Peyton asks.

"Brooke and Skills both left." Lucas says. "But Brooke went to New York voluntarily." Lucas pauses. "Well, you could argue Brooke also went to a type of jail. A Victoria-style jail, that is."

Peyton smiles, and chuckles.

"Seriously," Lucas begins. "I can't even imagine what it's like for you right now. Having your fiance in jail, and knowing he's going to be in there for the next year."

"I miss him so much, Luke." Peyton says.

"I know you do." Lucas says, putting his arm around Peyton. "And so do I. Just probably in much different ways."

"How do you do it, huh?" Peyton asks, with a chuckle. "You're always able to make me feel better. Laugh a little - even when I'm not in a laughing mood."

"But when you need to laugh the most." Lucas says.

"Yeah." Peyton says, resting her head on Lucas' shoulder comfortably. "Thanks for being here for me, Luke. For _us_."

"Thank you for the same." Lucas says.

**Cut To:**

University; Classroom. Olivia and the class are sitting in the seats, looking forward at the instructor, who is holding a stack of papers.

"Forgive me if my eyes start to close randomly during today's lecture." The instructor says. "I stayed up half the night finishing grading your essays. I promised to have them done today, and I'm a man of my word. So, should we distribute these now, or at the end of class?"

"_Now_!" A bunch of students reply.

"OK, well lets make this easy." The instructor says, as he lays the essays down on a table in front of him. "Come up and find yours."

All the students proceed to stand up at once.

"Uh, hold on." The instructor says, as all the students stop in place. "The essays aren't going anywhere, guys. Try to form two organized lines, and not have a stampede going on in here."

The instructor goes to the chalk board and starts erasing some stuff. The students walk down the steps and to the table and proceed shuffling through the essays. Olivia finds hers randomly on the table. She smiles as she looks down at her essay, which is titled, "**_Media's Influence on Women's American Bodies_**,"with an "_**A+ 98%**_" written on it. She takes out her cell phone, and starts text messaging.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; Art building - Outside. Rachel walks into the art building entrance from outside, and after she walks in and the door closes, Jordan and Michael walk by together.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Commity College; Art building - Inside, Office. Rachel enters and approaches a receptionist sitting at a desk.

"Hi, ma'am." The receptionist smiles. "How may I help you?"

"Hi." Rachel smiles. "I'm a professional model, actually, and I was interesting in signing up for any possible modeling jobs any of the art classes here might be in need of for this semester."

"OK, well," The receptionist begins. "I can give you the names and numbers or emails of the instructors who teach the life drawing classes. You'll need to contact them and tell them what you just told me, plus you'll need to give them a copy of your résumé."

"Awesome." Rachel says. "Thank you."

The receptionist hands her a printed piece of paper.

"Here's the instructors you can contact." The receptionist says. "Some may not need any this semester, but could possibly have openings for the spring semester. Can I help you with anything else?"

"No." Rachel declines. "Thank you again. You've been a big help."

"Good luck, ma'am." The receptionist says.

Rachel exits.

**Cut To:**

Skills/Peyton's house; kitchen. Lucas is stirring brownie batter in a bowl with a spoon. He has a baking pan in front of him. The front door is heard opening.

"Luke," Peyton begins, unseen. "I'm back." She pauses. "Oh, what smells like chocolate?"

"Come in the kitchen and see." Lucas replies.

Peyton walks into the kitchen with Elizabeth in a baby holder, strapped to her chest, and wearing work out clothes. Peyton looks inside the bowl curiously.

"How was the run, Lizzy?" Lucas asks. "Did you have fun with mommy?"

"Oh yes, she did." Peyton says. "Yes, she did. Didn't ya?"

Lucas smiles, as he proceeds to tip the bowl and pour the batter into the baking pan.

"Making brownies, huh?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah." Lucas replies, as he finishes pouring, and puts the batter-covered spoon in front of Peyton's mouth. She licks it and laughs. "When you were out running," Lucas begins. "I was looking through our yearbook. I starting remembering that day while we were dating when you made...well, attemped to make cookies. Such a disaster, remember? So I thought I would show you how baking is really done."

"Well," Peyton begins. "You're off to a great start. That's really good brownie mix."

"Why thank you, Sawyer." Lucas says.

Peyton goes over to the play pen and puts Elizabeth on a cover and hands her a stuffed animal. She looks over at Lucas in the kitchen, putting the baking pan inside of the oven and turning it on, then looks at Elizabeth and back at Lucas and smiles.

"Hey, you know what I was just thinking?" Peyton asks.

"What's that?" Lucas asks, shutting the oven and turning to her.

"You should move in here with us." Peyton says. "I mean, you said Olivia's enjoying her new-found freedom over there, and it would be nice to have you here full-time - everyday, so you could see Elizabeth a lot more."

"Yeah." Lucas agrees. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Of course," Peyton begins. "You'd have to call Brooke to see how she feels about it."

"Of course." Lucas nods. "I'm expecting a call from her later. I'll ask her then."

**Cut To:**

Cooper/Nathan's apartment; Cooper is sitting at the kitchen table, as he drink a beer. There are five beers lined up on the table.

"Five bottles of beer on the..." Cooper stops. "_Table_. Five bottles of beer. Something, something, something, something..." Cooper begins, as he finishes his sixth beer and puts it on the table. "Six bottles of beer on the... _table_."

**Cut To:**

Bar; Owen walks out from the back, as Cooper enters the the entrance. Owen sees him.

"You." Owen says. "Rachel's ex."

Cooper approaches the bar, and extends out his arm.

"And Rachel's new beau." Cooper says. "I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Cooper."

Owen, hesitantly, shakes Cooper's hand. Owen takes a cloth of his shoulder and starts to clean some glasses.

"Do you want a drink, or what?" Owen asks.

"That is why I came here." Cooper replies, sitting down. "But na. I think instead I'd rather have a little chat with ya."

"OK." Owen says, with a shrug.

"See," Cooper begins. "You're a bartender, Owen. You must be used to hearing people tell you their problems, right? Probably kind of sick of it, in fact. Well, hear mine. You see, I'm still in love with this girl; only problem is, she's dating a new guy."

Owen rolls his eyes, as he places a newly dried glass under the counter.

"I got it." Owen says. "You still love Rachel, and I'm in your way."

"You're smart." Cooper says. "It's a wonder how a, what, twenty-five year old man became such a highly-educated bartender."

"You know," Owen begins. "Most people are drunk when they _leave _this place. Not when they come in."

"How do you know I'm drunk?" Cooper asks.

"I'm a highly-educated bartender." Owen replies, looking him straight in the eye.

Cooper chuckles, looking down for a moment, then looks back up at Owen.

"Coke and rum." Cooper says.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Owen says. "Get out."

"Tell you what." Cooper says. "You break up with Rachel, and I'll get out. Do we have ourselves a deal?"

"Alright." Owen says, proceeding to walk around the counter to Cooper's side of the bar. "You're out of here."

"What?" Cooper asks. "This is a bar. You're a bartender. And I'm a patron. Serve me."

"Read the sign, genius." Owen says. "We reserve the right to refuse service to _anyone _for _any _reason." Owen puts his hands on Cooper's shoulders. "Now get out."

"Alright!" Cooper says, standing up away from Owen. "I'm gone."

Owen follows him to the exit. Cooper turns around.

"Quit following me." Cooper tells him.

"I'm just walking you out." Owen says. "Making sure you leave."

"Do you really think Rachel loves you, man?" Cooper asks. "She's using you to get over me."

"Right. OK." Owen says. "And is it any wonder she doesn't want you anymore? I mean, look what yourself. You're a _loser. _Nothing but a drunk loser, man."

Cooper chuckles, as he turns around to the exit, then suddenly turns back around toward Owen and punches him in the face. Owen holds his jaw with his hand, leaning forward.

"Wow." Owen says. "Violent, too. Now leave this bar before I dial the cops."

"Whatever." Cooper says, turning around and walks out.

**Cut To:**

Jake/Nikki's house; Kitchen. Jake and Nikki are sitting at the kitchen table, with their own hands clenched together, on the table, as they both quietly look at each other and then glance at the wall clock. The clock reads, "3:27."

"Three minutes to." Jake says. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Nikki replies, grabbing onto Jake's hand. "I think."

The oven timer buzzes.

"Oh," Nikki begins, as she stands up. "Just in time."

NIkki walks over to the oven and opens it. With an oven mit, she pulls out a baking sheet with golden brown chocolate chip cookies on it. She then, one by one, puts each cookie onto a plate and walks back over to the table with them and sits down. Jake is about to grab a cookie, as Nikki hits his hand to stop him.

"Ouch." Jake says.

"Those aren't for you." Nikki says.

The front door opens, then closes a moment later.

"Mom," Jenny begins to call out, unseen. "Dad? I'm home."

"We're in the kitchen, sweetie." Nikki calls out.

Jenny walks into the kitchen.

"Uh," Jenny begins. "What's going on?"

"We, uh," Nikki begins. "We want to talk to you, honey."

"Come sit." Jake says. "Have a cookie."

"Uh, OK." Jenny says awkwardly, as she sits down and grabs a cookie. She notices Jake and Nikki staring at her. "On second thought, I don't really need this cookie." Jenny puts it back on the plate.

Jake turns to Nikki.

"Can I have it _now_?" Jake asks.

"Honey," Nikki begins to Jenny. "Your father and I feel like we need to have a talk with you about..." Nikki stops. "Well, it has come to our attention that...lately, you have been very...well, _focused_...on your body."

"Well, duh." Jenny replies. "No one wants to be fat."

"Honey, you're not." Nikki says. "Not even close. And we just feel like... well, we don't think it's very healthy for you to be so concerned about this kind of stuff; watching what you eat so much, worrying about how your clothes make you look, that kind of stuff. You're nine years old; you shouldn't be worrying about that kind of stuff."

"I want to." Jenny says. "I want to be beautiful."

"Princess," Jake begins. "You are. It's OK to want to be healthy and look good, but at this point in your life you don't need to worry about staying thin and all that. Let your mother and I worry about the foods we buy for you, and so on. All you need to think about is playing with your friends and doing good in school. OK? It's not healthy to...well, to obsess over this kind of thing. Understand?"

"I get what you're saying, yeah." Jenny replies.

"So, then," Nikki begins. "You'll try to focus less on your looks for now on?"

"Sure." Jenny says. "I'll try. But I can't make any promises."

"All we ask is that you try." Jake says.

Jenny smiles.

"Do you want a cookie now?" Nikki asks.

"Sure." Jenny nods, as she grabs one and takes a bite.

"I'll get you some milk." Nikki says, standing up.

"So," Jake begins. "How was school today, princess?"

"Oh, so much fun." Jenny says. "At recess, my friend, Alexia, told this boy, Joel, that he thinks I'm the nicest girl in our class. I'm going to try and talk to him tomorrow."

"That's..." Jake begins. "That's great, honey."

Nikki, pouring a glass of milk, smiles at Jake, as he looks over at her.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High; Haley's classroom. Haley is writing on the board, as her students are sitting in their desks behind her. Haley finishes writing, and turns around toward the class.

"OK." Haley says. "Make sure you go over the pages we covered, because we'll have a test on it next time. Know the notes, the terms, and everything in your text book for the topics we covered."

The bell rings.

"That's all for me today, class." Haley smiles. "Have a good rest of the day."

The class gets up and exits. Haley proceeds to pack up her stuff, as she looks at her cell laying on her desk. She picks it up and dials a number.

"Hey, Dean." Haley says, into the phone.

"Hi, Haley." Dean says. "It's nice to hear from you."

"Thanks." Haley says. "Um, listen. I won't be there tonight."

"Haley ---" Dean begins.

"Because," Haley begins/interrupts. "I'll be with you at my house, having a barbecue with Rachel, her boyfriend, and my sister. I mean, if you'd like to come."

"I'd love to." Dean says, happily.

"Awesome." Haley smiles. "Can you make it at, say ---"

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT EVENING ---**

Skills/Peyton's house; Lucas and Peyton are outside, the back yard, sitting at the patio table, with food in front of them. Baby Lizzy on Peyton's lap, as Peyton as her arm around Elizabeth's chest, as she takes a bite of her food. Lucas puts his cell phone to his ear.

"Seven-thirty sharp." Lucas says, into the phone. "Right on time, Brooke Davis."

"How is she doing?" Peyton asks. "Victoria not driving her too crazy, right?"

Lucas chuckles at Peyton's comment.

"Peyton wants to know how you're doing." Lucas says. "And so do I. That's great, Brooke. So, uh, listen, babe." Lucas stands up, facing Peyton. "I wanted to ask you something. Run something by you."

Lucas holds up a single finger to Peyton, as he turns around and goes inside.

**Cut To:**

Skills/Peyton's house; Inside. Lucas is standing up, in front of the stairs. He is on the phone.

"Anyway," Lucas begins. "Peyton and I were talking, and with you in New York now with Victoria, and, you know, Skills in jail, and Elizabeth and Peyton living alone, we were thinking it might be a good idea having me move in with her and Lizzy. Of course, if you're at all not OK with it, then it's absolutely not going to happen. But, it would be pretty awesome to be close to my daughter full-time. So, what do you think about this plan?"

**Cut To:**

Cooper/Nathan's apartment; Cooper is laying on the carpet, doing sit-ups. Nathan walks in the front door and sees.

"Hey." Nathan says.

"Hey." Cooper says, as he lifts his head up, stopping, and remaining sitted up.

"So," Nathan begins. "Did you do anything today? You know, anything productive?"

"Uh," Cooper begins. "Does punching Rachel's boyfriend while drunk count?"

"_Coop_." Nathan sighs, disappointedly. "Do I really need to remind you of a certain someone who's serving time right now for getting into a fight with someone?"

"I know." Cooper says. "I screwed up, man. I feel awful. I was pretty wasted. And if Rachel didn't want to even be friends with me before, this act of aggression on her boyfriend will _definitely _do the trick."

"Can't say I blame her, man." Nathan says. "Look - you're talking to someone who knows all too well what it's like to give up and let the darkness in your life take over. I know the warning signs, Coop. Trust me. And I can tell you right now you're heading down that same road I went down - except _you're_ going down it at like a hundred miles per hour."

Cooper sighs, as he looks down.

"The darkness doesn't have any answers, Coop." Nathan tells him. "Come back to the light with the rest of us."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Olivia's bedroom. Olivia is sitting at her desk, using her laptop. Her cell phone, laying next to the laptop on her desk, buzzes once. Olivia picks it up and looks at it, as it reads, "_One New Message_." She clicks on it to read the text message, and the message opens and says, "**_Don't think I've forgotten about you, Ollie. I'll be in touch shortly._**" Olivia looks nervous, putting her cell down. Michael walks in and now stands in the door's entrance.

"I haven't forgotten about you, babe." Michael says, as Olivia jumps in her seat, turning around toward Michael. "Promise." Michael smiles. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Michael walks toward Olivia, proceeding to rub her shoulders.

"Thanks." Olivia smiles.

"You OK?" Michael asks. "You feel tense."

"My heart's racing, too." Olivia says. "Guess that's just what you do to me."

Olivia stands up and starts to kiss Michael. Michael kisses her back, with his arms around her waist.

"So, about tonight." Michael says. "We're going to be alone all night again, right?"

Olivia smiles, with a nod.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; back porch. Owen is barbecuing steaks, hamburgers, and hot dogs. Taylor is pushing Jamie and Junior on the swings of a swing set in the grass area. Rachel is sitting in a patio chair, beside Owen and the barbecue.

"Are you sure you don't want any ice for that?" Rachel asks.

"It's OK, Rach." Owen says, flipping a hamburger. "I'm fine. But thanks."

"So," Rachel begins. "Some random drunk guy really just punched you for no reason?"

"Well," Owen begins. "What can I say? He was drunk, and I told him I had to cut him out. Drunk guys hate hearing that from bartenders."

"I'm sorry." Rachel says. "I really don't know what it's about the men in my life and having dangerous jobs; my boyfriend is getting beaten up at work as a bartender, and the father of my son decided he wants to be a cop."

"Didn't you say he was just a guard right now?" Owen asks.

"For _now_." Rachel replies, glancing over at Taylor and the kids playing. "Having fun over there, Tay?"

"Oh yeah, a blast." Taylor replies, as she pushes Jamie and Junior on the swings with each hand. "Seriously. I'm the only one here without a guy, so babysitter is the perfect role for me."

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Inside. Haley is preparing a salad in the kitchen. Dean enters, as he wipes his hands on his jeans.

"That's a really nice bathroom, by the way." Dean says. "I felt like I was in the _Hilton_."

"Thanks." Haley smiles and chuckles. "You like Italian dressing, right? Well, if you don't I have a caesar salad in the fridge."

"I like both just fine." Dean replies.

Haley turns, facing him now.

"Hey," Haley begins. "Thanks for coming tonight. It's cool, you hanging out with my friends. And, for the record, I'm really glad you came back to Tree Hill for me."

"Well, so am I." Dean smiles, as he leans forward, giving her a kiss on the lips. Haley smiles, and gives him a kiss back. "So, does this mean we're, like, officially dating now?"

"Oh, no." Haley replies. "Not _officially_. To make it official, you have to take me out on a second first date."

"I think we could arrange that." Dean smiles, as he puts his hands on Haley's waist and kisses her again.

Haley puts her arms around him, kissing him back.

"Momma," Jamie begins, as he stands in the entrance of the sliding glass door leading to the back yard. "What are you doing?"

Haley and Dean stop kissing, surprised, as they look at Jamie speechless.

**Cut To:**

Skills/Peyton's house; Lucas is standing near a couch, as he puts a picture into a picture frame and sets it down on a table next to the couch. The picture is shown to be of Lucas and Brooke.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"They say absense makes the heart grow fonder. But what's said about once long-time lovers moving in together again - now as friends and exes?"_

Peyton enters the room, holding Elizabeth wrapped up in a blanket.

"Hey, roomie." Peyton smiles.

"Hey." Lucas chuckles.

"That's a really cute picture of you and Brooke." Peyton says.

"I figured," Lucas begins. "Having a picture out of her to look at would help me miss her less."

"Aw." Peyton says, sitting on the couch. "That's sweet, Luke."

Lucas sits down next to Peyton.

"Let me hold her." Lucas says, as the doorbell rings. ""Let me go get that."

Lucas stands up and proceeds to the front door. He opens it, and Olivia stands there.

"Hey." Lucas says. "What's up? Come in."

"Actually," Olivia begins. "Can I talk to you out here?"

"Yeah, sure." Lucas says, turning back to inside. "I'll be right in, Peyton."

Lucas exits the house, closing the door.

"So you and Peyton getting along." Olivia says. "That's good."

"We're actually moving in together." Lucas says. "So I can be closer to Elizabeth...all the time."

"That's awesome." Olivia says. "You told Brooke, right?"

"Actually, I asked Brooke." Lucas replies. "She thought it was a good idea, too. She's fine with it."

"Listen, I have something to tell you." Olivia says. "And I stopped making out with Michael and left him in my room for this. So you can understand the importance of this. Anyway, I wasn't going to tell you because, honestly, I thought she might have been bluffing. Just being all talk, you know? But I---"

"Actually, I don't know." Lucas says. "Who are we talking about?"

"Um, well, before I tell you," Olivia begins. "Let me just say I am doing this because I want to be honest with you. Because the last time I kept something from you, I almost ended up moving back with my overprotective mother. And besides, you, Nathan, and I made a pact to not have anymore secrets."

"Olivia," Lucas begins. "You're rambling. Just tell me what's going on."

"OK." Olivia says, preparing herself. "Victoria knows."

"Knows what?" Lucas asks.

"About Nathan." Olivia replies.

Lucas now has a knowing look of what she means.

"How?" Lucas asks.

"At the airport," Olivia begins. "I was talking to Nathan on the phone, to see how he was doing. I said something, Victoria heard, and she basically black mailed me - she said she wants me to do something for her or else she's going to tell Brooke."

"This can't get out." Lucas says. "Nathan's finally moving on, dating again, and if this gets out it's just going to hurt people and cause drama. What does she want you to do?"

"She said she would be in touch." Olivia replies. "But I hadn't heard from her since that night; that's why I thought she was bluffing - trying to keep me on the edge of my seat, sort to speak." Olivia pauses. "But she texted me tonight. Says she hasn't forgotten about me, and that she'll be in touch shortly."

"_God_." Lucas says. "I _knew _that woman's motives weren't pure, weren't in Brooke's best interest. So now my girlfriend is five hundred miles away, living with a woman who has made it her own personal goal to split Brooke and I up."

"Luke," Olivia begins. "You have nothing to worry about on Brooke's end of it. And remember, Brooke wants to be there for honest reasons. If she finds out Victoria's real reasons for wanting her to move to New York, she'd definitely move back here. You're right, Brooke can't find out. But with Victoria on the loose, well, who knows what she's capable of. And she doesn't really seem like the type to give up easily. She seems like the type to cause a lot of drama."

Lucas sighs, with his hands on his waist.

"No wonder Nathan was an alcoholic." Lucas says. "Living in this town, who could actually remain sober?"

Olivia sighs, giving Lucas a hug.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Jamie's room. Jamie is sitting on his bed, looking down. Haley is sitting next to him.

"Mommy is really sorry, buddy." Haley apologizes. "I didn't mean for you to see what you did. But Dean and I, we do like each other, honey. And when two people like each other, they spend time together...to get to know each other better."

"So," Jamie begins. "You and Daddy really aren't getting back together?"

"I'm sorry, buddy." Haley says. "No. We're not."

Jamie looks down sadly.

"But, honey," Haley begins. "You need to know you're my top priority in my life. You're my number one man, mister. If you really don't want me to see Dean again, I won't."

Jamie stands up and walks to his opened bedroom door entrance. Dean is standing there, in the hall way.

"Hi, pal." Dean says.

"My mommy doesn't want to see you anymoe." Jamie says. "It was nice knowing ya."

Jamie shuts the door and turns back around to Haley.

"I took care of it for you, momma." Jamie says.

Haley sighs, as she puts on a fake smile.

**Cut To:**

Bar; Lucas is sitting at the counter, on a stool, drinking a draft beer.

"Can I have your strongest shot, bartender?" Lucas asks.

"You might wanna slow down, son." The bartender says.

"You married?" Lucas asks. "Have a girlfriend?"

"I'm dating someone." The bartender replies.

"What would you do," Lucas begins. "If you found out your girlfriend's mother orchestrated a whole move to New York just to try and split up you and your girlfriend? And on top of that, her mother found out that your brother was in love with your girlfriend, and threatened your sister she was going to expose your brother's feelings to your girlfriend."

"That shot's coming up." The bartender says. "And a looker is coming up from behind you."

The bartender turns around to get the shot. Lucas turns around, and sees Melody - his ex-girlfriend.

"Well," Lucas begins. "This is quite the surprise."

"Can I sit?" Melody asks.

"Sure." Lucas replies. "You want a shot? You look like you could use it."

"From the day I just had," Melody begins. "You're very right about that."

"You wanna talk about it?" Lucas asks.

"Well," Melody begins. "Lets just say...I'm newly homeless as of six o'lock tonight."

**Cut To:**

Skills/Peyton's house; Nathan is sitting on the couch. Peyton walks out of the kitchen, holding two cups.

"Thanks for coming over, Nate." Peyton says, handing him a cup and sitting down next to him. "I guess Victoria just wanted Brooke to move to try and split her and Lucas up. It wasn't for Brooke's best interest at all. I'm guessing Lucas is in some bar right now, drinking his troubles away. And I'm just really concerned...that he's going to do something Lucas-like over this."

"I can't believe her own mom would be so manipulative like that." Nathansays. "What is it with Tree Hill parents, anyway? And I can't believe Lucas actually took off and probably went to some bar. Well, if it makes you feel any better, my room mate disappointed me too tonight."

"Cooper?" Peyton asks. "What did he do?"

"He punched Rachel's boyfriend." Nathan replies. "Testosterone in Tree Hill is really at its peak these days."

"Oh, my God." Peyton says. "I can't believe he'd do that."

"He's in love with her still." Nathan says. "People do crazy things when they're in love with someone they lost, or feel like they could be in the process of losing someone."

Peyton nods, looking over at Nathan.

"You know, Nate," Peyton beginss. "You're like the only guy in my life left who isn't insanely unpredictable or who has a hot temper. Seriously, thank you for being such a good friend."

Nathan nods, and smiles.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Olivia's bedroom. Michael and Olivia are laying on the bed, making out. Suddenly, Olivia stops and picks up her head.

"Did you hear that?" Olivia asks. "I heard a door opening." Olivia stands up. "I'm gonna go check."

"Hey, uh," Michael begins, standing up, shirtless. "Not without me you're not."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Hallway. Olivia and Michael walk slowly toward Lucas' closed bedroom door.

"I'm scared." Michael says. "Lucas is definitely over Peyton's, right?"

"I think so." Olivia replies. "As far as I know."

Olivia and Michael approach Lucas' bedroom. Michael puts his hand on the knob and turns it slowly, then opens up the door. Olivia and Michael looked shocked and speechless, as they see Melody laying in Lucas' bed, and Lucas standing up next to the bed - looking at them, with a look like a deer caught in headlights.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	73. Victoria, Bitchtoria

**Note: **Next ch. (8.08) will be a Halloween-based ch. - a custome party at TRIC - which will take place a few days/a week before Halloween, and this next ch. will jump about three weeks from this one. Current timeline is around the end of September 2014...next ch will start up around Oct. 20-something-ish, 2014. Just noting that now so I don't have to make a note of that next ch.

**Season 8. Chapter 8.07 (73). 'Victoria, Bitchtoria.'**

_Voice over: (Lucas Scott) ---_

"_Sometimes in the midst of missing someone deeply, you get into a pit of loneliness. Despair. And sometimes that pit can cloud your judgement, and other times an unlikely person helps you out of that lonely pit...if even just for a night."_

Lucas' bedroom; Melody is laying, asleep, in Lucas' bed. She rolls over onto her back, as she covers her closed eyes with her hand. There's a knock on the door, and a moment later Lucas enters. Melody opens her eyes.

"You're knocking at your own door?" Melody asks.

"Well," Lucas begins. "I wasn't sure if you were changing or something."

"So what if I was?" Melody asks, flirtatiously, as she sits up.

Lucas sighs.

"I said you could stay the night." Lucas reminds her. "That's all."

"Oh, come on." Melody says. "Could you really throw me - once your girlfriend - out onto the streets?"

"Well" Lucas begins. "After what happened last night, I don't think it's a good idea you stay here... in my room. Or my house, for that matter."

"Why?" Melody asks. "It's not like it will be forever. And besides, you said you don't even live here anymore. You live with your daughter and your ex-wife now. So all I'm asking is to live in your sister's house."

"Her boyfriend's here an awful lot." Lucas says, trying to unattract her to staying there.

"I think her boyfriend will be better than smelly bums at the bus stop." Melody says. "Seriously, please, Luke? You'd really be helping me out."

Lucas is softening.

"Well, like you said," Lucas begins. "This is my sister's house now. You'll have to ask her."

Olivia enters.

"Uh, good morning." Olivia says. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Oh, it's fine." Melody says. "We were just talking about you."

"You were?" Olivia asks.

"Yes. _Roomie_." Melody replies.

"What?" Olivia asks.

"Uh," Lucas begins. "Melody here has recently gone through a rough patch with her family, and they kicked her out of their house. I told her she could stay here for the night, and, if it's OK with you, until she gets back on her own two feet. _That's _why she was here last night."

"OK." Olivia says. "Who are you again?"

"We used to date." Lucas replies. "Last year - a few months before you came to town."

"God, Luke." Olivia says. "How many exes do you have?"

"Please?" Melody asks. "It will be like I'm not even here. I promise."

"Oh, alright." Olivia gives in. "But just until you get on your feet. And you have to start looking for a job, _today_."

"Thank you so much!" Melody says.

"By the way," Olivia says to Lucas. "I need to talk to you later - _alone_. OK?"

"Listen," Lucas begins, sensing what Olivia has on her mind. "You don't have to worry. I love Brooke. Nothing's going to get between us again. I promise."

Olivia nods and exits.

"Thanks, Luke, for this." Melody says. "Really."

"Listen, Mel." Lucas says. "I need to ask you for a favor in return, OK? Don't tell Olivia about what happened with us last night. I told you last night, I love Brooke. This living situation, it's just me being a nice guy and helping you out. That's all."

Melody nods.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' kitchen; Olivia enters.

"Just when I finally get rid of Victoria," Olivia begins to herself. "I have to get another room mate to deal with. Just great."

In Olivia's pocket, her cell phone buzzes. She takes it out and reads the message on the screen. It reads, "_Tonight at eight... set your alarm... I won't be late. -Victoria._"

"I really hope you're right, Luke." Olivia says to herself.

**END OF TEASER.**

Peyton/Skill's house; Bedroom. Nathan and Peyton, asleep, are laying in bed together. Nathan has his arm around Peyton, and Peyton has her head on Nathan's chest. Peyton moves her head around, and begins to open her eyes. She suddenly realizes her current position, and sits up. This movement of Peyton's wakes Nathan up.

"Hey." Nathan says. "Good morning."

Peyton is sitting on the edge of the bed, awkwardly.

"What?" Nathan asks. "Oh, does my breath stink?"

"No, no." Peyton says. "It's not that. It's just when I woke up just now... we were in an interesting position."

"_Oh_." Nathan says. "Yeah, sorry. I get sort of touchy-feely in my sleep."

"No need to apologize." Peyton says.

"Did Lucas ever come back last night?" Nathan asks.

"I don't know." Peyton replies. "I never heard him come in. I really hope he didn't do anything he will regret this morning."

"Or anything he can't take back." Nathan adds.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; kitchen. Melody is sitting at the kitchen table, as she has a laptop in front of her. Michael enters through the kitchen door.

"You're the boy who was here last night." Melody says. "Let me guess, Olivia's boyfriend? Hmm. I think I liked you better last night, you know, when you weren't wearing a shirt."

"So," Michael begins. "I guess Lucas filled you in. So do you always meet random guys in bars and go home with them?"

"Lucas isn't random." Melody says. "He's my ex-boyfriend."

"_What_?" Michael asks.

"We dated last year." Melody replies. "We met at a bar."

"Hold on." Michael says. "Are you one of the two girls Lucas and his friend met in a bar last year while playing pool?"

"That's me." Melody smiles.

"Yeah, he told me about you last year," Michael says. "When I moved back here. Well listen, I'm sure you heard already, but Lucas is engaged. So..."

"Relax." Melody says. "This is just a motel for me. Besides, there's other cute guys in Tree Hill I can go after." Melody winks at him.

Olivia enters the kitchen, having heard Melody.

"Yeah, that's true." Olivia says. "Lets see, there's Alan who works in the deli at the grocery store - the one with the hair piece. Oh, and then there's Michael's friend from school; I think he's single."

Melody is about to say something.

"But as for the guy who I believe you were implying a second ago," Olivia begins. "He is one-hundred percent not available. So no funny business, you hear?" Olivia pauses. "Oh, hi _Michael_."

"Subtle." Melody says.

Olivia gives her a fake smile, and turns to Michael.

"So," Olivia begins. "How are you this morning, boyfriend?"

"Well," Michael begins. "I had a great time with my girlfriend last night. Hopefully we'll be able to have another night like that and soon."

"I think I'll be able to book you into my schedule." Olivia winks.

"Other people currently in the room." Melody says.

"Hey," Olivia begins. "If you want to live here, you're going to have to hear our dirty talk... like it or not. Of course, as I said to my last room mate too, you always have the very-wanted option of leaving."

"I love the dirty talk." Melody says, behaving.

"So, when are you going to go out and look for a job?" Olivia asks.

"I am doing that right now." Melody replies.

"I'm well aware that you can look for jobs on the internet." Olivia says. "But there's a very specific reason why I want you to go out and look for a job the old-fashioned way."

"OK, OK." Melody says. "I'll take the hint."

"_Good_." Olivia says. "Because it wasn't exactly subtle."

Melody stands up, closing up the laptop and picking it up.

"_Hey_." Olivia says, now getting in front of her. "_Seriously_, you better not try anything with Lucas. I happen to be good friends with the girl he's engaged to, and I know first-hand what it's like to be cheated on."

Michael looks down.

"So," Olivia begins, looking at her/continuing. "Stay away from him. You understand me?"

"You know," Melody begins. "I don't know what makes you think _I _would seduce _Lucas_."

Melody gives her a faint smile, and exits the room.

"Wow." Michael says. "You do know what she's implying, don't you?"

"Duh." Olivia says. "If this were in Lucas' script, the whole audience would know what she's implying."

"You don't think Lucas would...you know..." Michael says. "Right?"

"As his sister," Olivia begins. "I really want to say _no way_. But my girl mind keeps thinking about what I heard happened two years ago: Lucas kissed that girl Anna when him and Peyton were going through a hard time."

"But Lucas and Brooke are in like cloud nine long distance relationship land right now." Michael says.

Olivia glances at her phone.

"I just hope it stays like that." Olivia says.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Cooper walks up to the front door, and rings the door bell. The door opens, and Rachel stands there, surprised to see Cooper.

"Oh... hey." Rachel says. "What are you doing here?"

"Look," Cooper begins. "I know you must just really want to start yelling at me right now, but before you do you need to know I was an idiot. I had no right to do that I did, and I'm really sorry."

Rachel looks confused.

"For now on," Cooper begins. "I'm going to stay out of yours and Owen's business. I promise."

"Um, Coop." Rachel says. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Cooper gets a look of realization that Rachel doesn't know.

"Oh, uh," Cooper begins. "I just assumed he would have told you." Cooper sounds surprised and confused that Owen didn't tell her. "Uh, never mind."

Cooper proceeds to turn around.

"_Wait_." Rachel says, suddenly realizing.

Cooper turns back around.

"Tell me you weren't the drunk crazy man who punched Owen yesterday." Rachel says.

"I wasn't." Cooper says. "I was drunk, yes, and, yes, I did punch Owen. But I was not the drunk, _crazy _man. I have a perfect bill of mental health. Just ask my shrink. You want his number?"

"Oh, I doubt that." Rachel says, referring to the status of his mental health. "This isn't funny, Coop. I can't believe you would actually punch my boyfriend. What the hell?! _God_."

"Look, Rachel," Cooper begins. "I told you. I still love you. I even tried to go to some stupid speed dating thing with Nathan. No matter what I do, I can't get you out of my head."

Rachel _appears _to be softening.

"You promise you'll really stay out of mine and Owen's relationship for now on?" Rachel asks.

"Yes." Cooper nods. "Absolutely. I promise."

"_Good_." Rachel replies. "And while you're at it, you can stay out of my _life_, too. Goodbye, Cooper."

Rachel shuts the door in his face.

**Cut To:**

Peyton/Skills' house; Nursery. Peyton is holding Elizabeth above her carriage. Nathan walks into the room, holding his cell phone.

"How's my niece doing?" Nathan asks.

"She was just asking about you." Peyton says.

Nathan chuckles.

"Hey." Nathan says. "You're going to Lucas' game tonight, right?"

"Of course." Peyton replies. "I wouldn't think of missing his first game at the college. Did you get a hold of him?"

"No," Nathan begins. "But I did talk to _Olivia._"

"What did she say?" Peyton asks.

"You remember Lucas' ex, Melody, from last year?" Nathan asks (Peyton nods). "Apparently, he bumped into her at a bar last night, and now she's living in his house."

"Wait, _what_?" Peyton asks, shocked.

"_Yeah_." Nathan says. "Olivia said she gave him some story about being homeless now and needing a place to stay. And, of course, Lucas being the generous and honorable person he is, yet also extremely gullible and stupid, he volunteered his place to her."

"OK, but," Peyton begins. "That's all it is, right? Lucas being stupid and honorable. I mean, you don't think ---"

"That Lucas might have done something_...Lucas-like _with her?" Nathan asks. _"_Well, Olivia suspects that maybe ---"

"Oh, God." Peyton says. "And he has been depressed lately ever since Brooke moved away. And we all know what the men of Tree Hill get into when they're depressed."

"You mean," Nathan begins. "Like fist fights, arrested, and infidelity?"

"Exactly." Peyton nods. "In fact, wasn't it because Lucas lost Brooke when she broke up with him last year that he met Melody with Skills in the first place?"

"And now," Nathan begins. "As Lucas has again, in a way, lost Brooke he has ironically met Melody once again."

"Well, this is terrible." Peyton says. "What if something happened? I mean, Lucas never cheats when he's in his right mind, and this is coming from a woman who he has cheated on, but when he's depressed...he's like pod Lucas. And pod Lucas isn't the nice Lucas that we've all come to know and love ever since his redemption from the Anna era."

"Someone has to talk to him, and try and get him to talk about, if anything, what happened last night." Nathan says. "Someone who he listens to...someone who knows how to get inside his head and get him to talk."

Peyton stares at him.

"Oh, come on." Nathan says. "That can't automatically be me anymore. We do have a sister, you know."

"And yet," Peyton begins. "She only suspects something. Face it, Nate. This is a job for some brotherly bonding. Elizabeth and I will be fine here alone. _Go_."

Nathan nods and exits.

****

Cut To:

Lucas' house; Olivia's bedroom. Olivia is sitting at her desk, with her laptop opened and online. Michael enters the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, you." Michael says. "You know, we have the house to ourselves again, and we never finished what we had started last night."

Olivia stands up toward him.

"Oh, you mean after we caught Lucas and Melody in his bedroom?" Olivia asks. "Which, as his sister, I know was totally innocent."

"Well," Michael begins. "Then that makes four people who didn't have sex last night."

"Oh, I know." Olivia smiles, walking right in front of him, snuggling now. "I really want to be with you, Michael. In every way."

"There is a very specific reason why I mentioned we were alone right now." Michael says.

"Now?" Olivia asks. "Really? Now? You want to?"

"_Yeah_!" Michael replies immediately. "I mean, if you do too. Do you?"

"Of course." Olivia replies. "But, I mean, it's _our _first time, and it's _my _first time, so I just want it to be special, you know?"

"OK." Michael nods. "OK, you're right. I'll see ya."

Michael turns around to walk out of the room.

"Uh, where are you going?" Olivia asks.

Michael turns back around.

"To go plan a very special night for you, of course." Michael replies, smiles, and then exits.

Olivia smiles widely, as she falls back onto her bed happily.

****

Cut To:

Haley's house; kitchen. Haley is flipping pancakes on the stove, as Jamie sits with a plate in front of him on the counter. Rachel enters.

"Mm." Rachel says. "Smells good."

"Yep." Haley says. "Pancakes, Haley-style. You get to pick the filling."

"Awesome." Rachel says. "Jamie, why are you not at school?"

"Oh, it's a day off for him." Haley replies. "Faculty meeting day."

"Ah." Rachel says, going to sit at the table with him. "Lucky man."

"Na." Jamie says. "I like school."

"You do?" Rachel asks. "Wait a second. Wasn't it you who I had to buy ice cream for in order to get you to go to your first day of school?"

"Yes." Jamie nods. "But now I like it. I have more friends there now, and this girl I like let me borrow her pink crayon."

"Oh she did, did she?" Rachel asks. "You hear that, Hales?"

"Nope." Haley replies. "The sizzling of these pancakes in this pan is preventing me from hearing _anything _you guys are talking about."

Rachel chuckles.

"OK, first batch done." Haley says, bringing a plate of pancakes over to the table, and sits down.

Haley gives Jamie two pancakes onto his plate. Rachel takes some for herself, as does Haley.

"So, Hales." Rachel says. "Has Dean called you since last night?"

"He better not have." Jamie replies. "I told him to stay away for mommy."

Haley looks over at Rachel. Rachel mouths "let me" to Haley silently.

"Hey, Jamie, buddy." Rachel says. "Dean seems like a nice guy to me, don't you think? And your mom actually seems to really like him."

"He's bad." Jamie says.

"Oh, now I don't think that's true." Rachel says. "And I don't think you _really _do, either."

Jamie looks down at his food, as he takes a bite of it.

"Hey," Rachel says. "You know that girl in your class you were just telling us about? Well, what would you do if tomorrow she took back that pink crayon she gave you, but a _different _girl from your class let you borrow _hers_?"

"I would like the girl who let me have her crayon instead." Jamie replies. "Because she would be the nice girl now."

"Exactly." Rachel nods. "Well, that's sort of what it's like with Dean and your mom, except that they're adults. See, your daddy, uh, took back his, um, _crayon_ from your mommy. And now Dean gave your mom _his _crayon, and your mommy wants to keep his crayon. Do you understand, Jamie?"

Haley looks at Rachel, covering her mouth from Jamie's side.

"I _hope _not." Haley whispers to Jamie.

"Yes." Jamie replies to Rachel.

"Actually," Haley begins to Rachel. "Dean hasn't given me his crayon yet. But we are _definitely _coloring together."

"So," Jamie begins. "You really like Dean like I like Ashley?"

"Yes, honey." Haley replies.

"Well," Jamie begins. "I would be really sad if Ashley took her crayon back. I don't want you to be sad, momma. You should have Dean's crayon if you really want it."

"You sure, honey?" Haley asks.

Jamie nods.

"And you know that this doesn't change who your dad is, right?" Haley asks. "He'll always be your father, and you don't have to worry about losing either one of us. OK, buddy?"

"OK." Jamie nods. "I'm gonna go see if Oscar wants some of these."

Jamie stands up, picking up his plate with some pancakes still on it, and exits through the back door to the back yard.

"Thanks, Rach." Haley says, as she stands up, and proceeds toward the kitchen doorway.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asks, as Taylor walks up behind Haley and stops.

"To go get Dean's crayon, of course." Haley replies, with a smile.

Haley turns around, almost bumping into Taylor.

"Oh, hey, Tay." Haley says. "Didn't see you there. It's about time you woke up."

"What were you just ---" Taylor begins to say.

"Oh, nothing." Haley says. "It's just an inside joke thing with me and Rachel."

Haley walks passed Taylor, and exits. Taylor fully enters the kitchen and looks at Rachel.

"So," Taylor begins. "When did my baby sis start, you know, with a guy she is barely dating?"

****

Cut To:

Tree Hill Community College; Gymnasium. Lucas walks out from the locker room, as he sees Nathan entering through the entrance from across the gym.

"Hey, Nate." Lucas says. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Nathan begins. "Word around town is that you've pulled a Lucas Scott from junior year."

Lucas smirks.

"I guess you're referring to Melody?" Lucas asks. "But, uh, that's not the same thing as what I did with Nikki. Nikki never moved in with me. Actually, Melody isn't really moving in with me, either. She's moving in with Olivia, and just temporary."

"So, you admit you did do _something _with Melody?" Nathan asks.

"_No_, man." Lucas replies. "What is this about? You know how much I love Brooke."

"I also know how depressed you are about her leaving." Nathan says.

"So you think I would cheat on Brooke, just because I'm going through a bit of a hard time dealing with the move?" Lucas asks.

"Peyton-Anna." Nathan says. "Nikki, after your accident. Peyton, _again_, after Brooke broke up with you in high school. And ironically, Melody, after Brooke broke up with you last year. Face it, Luke. You don't deal well with stress of all kinds."

"Nothing happened, Nate." Lucas says. "And I wish you'd have more faith in me, actually."

"You know, you're right." Nathan realizes. "I'm sorry, Luke. I just really don't want to see you and Brooke split up again, you know? I know how happy you guys make each other."

"Thanks, Nate." Lucas says. "That is actually kind of surprising...you know, coming from you. No offense."

"Right, well," Nathan begins. "That whole Brooke thing is old news, right man?"

"Right." Lucas nods. "And, Nate, don't worry about me and Brooke. We're doing fine, man."

Nathan nods.

"Well," Nathan begins. "I'm gonna go report back to Peyton. She was actually the one who thought I should come down here." Nathan chuckles.

"Now see," Lucas begins. "_She _makes sense to be the one to doubt me." Lucas chuckles.

"Alright, man." Nathan smirks. "I'll see you later."

Nathan turns and walks toward the exit of the gymnasium. As Nathan walks through the doorway, Lucas watches him leave.

**Flashback (The previous night):**

Lucas' bedroom; Lucas walks in his back bedroom door, with Melody leaning on his shoulder.

"I think you might have had too much to drink tonight." Lucas says.

"Me too." Melody says, with her head lowered. "Oh, God. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm twenty-five years old, and I still live with my parents. Well, not _anymore_."

Melody, depressingly, sits down on the bed. Lucas sits next to her

"Hey." Lucas says. "There's no shame in living with your folks, OK? People go down different paths in life, and you took time off of school a few years ago and now you're finishing up. Besides, I'm living in my _mother's _house."

Melody faintly smiles, as she looks at Lucas. She suddenly slowly moves her head closer to him, and gives him a kiss on the lips.

**/End of Flashback (Present time):**

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; Room. Dean is packing his suitcase, which is sitting on the bed. There's a knock on the door, and he turns his head toward the door wondering who it is. He walks to the door and opens it, and sees Haley standing there.

"Hi." Dean says, surprised. "Sorry I took off last night. I just didn't see a point in staying. I mean, when your kids don't like the guy you like that's pretty much a deal breaker."

"Except," Haley begins. "It's not that Jamie doesn't like you. He's seven; he likes anyone, as long as they buy him ice cream."

"Well," Dean says. "At least I know where I went wrong then."

Dean turns around and walks over by the bed. Haley notices the suitcase opened up.

"Are you leaving Tree Hill?" Haley asks.

"Like I said," Dean begins. "I just don't see a point in staying."

Dean picks up a shirt on the bed and proceeds to fold it up, and starts to put it in his suitcase. Haley walks up beside him, taking the shirt from his hand, and putting it back on the bed.

"That's funny," Haley begins. "Because I can think of one."

"Haley," Dean begins. "It would never work between us. And I understand; you have a young son who doesn't want to see his mom with anyone but his father."

"Only," Haley begins. "Rachel and I talked to Jamie this morning. Lets just say he understands why I like you now, and that Nathan and I will always be his _parents_. That will never change."

"How did you do that?" Dean asks.

"We were very creative about it." Haley says. "We found out he has a little crush on this girl in his class and we compared that to you and I. So he understands my feelings now."

"So," Dean begins. "Let me get this straight. We're both in Tree Hill; we're both ready to date; and your son is OK with his mom dating other guys. Looks like we have no more obstacles to over come, huh?"

"That's right." Haley says. "So let me help you unpack this suitcase."

"Well," Dean begins. "I might be staying in Tree Hill, but I still can't live in this dinky motel."

Haley chuckles.

"Right." Haley says. "But, I mean, you don't need to pack right now, do you?"

"Oh, no." Dean replies. "No. I think I have time to do something else."

Haley starts to kiss Dean on the lips, as he kisses her back with his arms around her.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; Art building - instructor's office (from the outside/hallway). Rachel walks up to the door and knocks. She hears a woman's voice saying '_Come in_.' Rachel opens the door, and stands in the door way.

"Hi." Rachel says. "My name's Rachel Gatina - I got your name from the receptionist yesterday."

"Oh, sure." The woman smiles, standing up. "Sorry - usually my door is opened, but I have the AC on and I didn't want to let the cool air out."

"Of course." Rachel nods. "Oh, sorry." Rachel closes the door.

"So, what can I do for you, Rachel?" The woman asks.

"I was wondering if," Rachel begins. "You were in need of any models for you Life Drawing classes this semester."

"Actually, yes." The woman replies. "This would be _nude _modeling work. Are you fine with that?"

"Yes, ma'am." Rachel nods. "I've actually done nude modeling work - for a modeling agency."

"_Oh_." The woman says, surprised. "Well, excellent. Do you have a resume I could look over?"

"Yes, of course." Rachel replies, reaching into a folder that she had been holding. She pulls out a two-page stapled resume. "Here you go."

The woman scans over the two-page resume.

"Impressive." The woman says. "Well, Rachel, do you happen to be available now to go over a few questions about your schedule and that sort of thing?"

Rachel smiles happily.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; Rachel walks out of the art building, smiling. Immediately as she steps out of the door, Michael and Jordan come walking from her right, and almost bump into her.

"Oh," Rachel says, startled. "Sorry." Rachel notices Michael now. "You're Lucas' and Nathan's friend, right?"

"Yeah." Michael nods. "Rachel, right?"

Rachel smiles and nods. Michael glances at Jordan.

"Oh," Michael begins to Rachel. "This is my friend, Jordan. Jordan, Rachel."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Jordan says.

"Oh, please." Rachel says. "Call me Rachel."

"So what are you doing here, Rachel?" Michael asks.

"Well, uh," Rachel smiles. "I think I just got a job."

"Oh." Michael says, surprisingly. "I didn't know you taught art."

"I don't." Rachel says. "I _model _art."

"_Oh_," Jordan begins. "Are you going to be like one of those models for the Life Drawing classes where the students draw the human form?"

"Exactly." Rachel says. "Well anyway, it was nice to meet you, Jordan. Oh, Michael - I think I'll see you at the game tonight. Good luck."

"Thanks." Michael says. "See ya."

Rachel smiles, and walks off. Jordan stares at Rachel walking away.

"This is _awesome_." Jordan says. "I hope she's going to model for _our _Life Drawing class."

"Yeah, she's fine." Michael says.

"Dude," Jordan begins. "She's _smoking_. You do realize the models for these classes are totally nude when we draw them, right?"

"Are you serious?" Michael asks, surprised.

"Hell, yeah." Jordan says. "I freaking can't wait. Damn. I wish I could remember the schedule on our syllabus right about now."

"Dude, this isn't good." Michael tells him. "I mean, it is. But, no - Rachel is friends with _Lucas_...who happens to be _Olivia's _brother."

"Oh, uh," Jordan begins. "That might be awkward then."

"Olivia's gonna kill me if I attend class that day." Michael says.

"Yikes, dude." Jordan says.

"Now I'm _really _gonna have to pull out all the stops for Olivia tonight." Michael says.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Park (near the river court); Peyton is pushing a stroller, which Elizabeth is sitting in with a blanket over her. Nathan is walking beside Peyton.

"So," Nathan begins. "When's Lucas officially moving in?"

"Hopefully soon." Peyton replies. "I mean, all he has to do is bring over his clothes. The rooms are already stocked with furniture."

"Well hopefully," Nathan begins. "One of you don't end up moving to New York soon. I mean, just look at what happened to Brooke just a few months after she moved in with Lucas."

Peyton chuckles.

"So, do you trust Lucas' word?" Peyton asks.

"Of course I do." Nathan says. "There's no way he'd ever cheat on her." Nathan smirks, pauses, as he glances over at Peyton. "Well, except that _one _time."

Peyton gasps. "_Don't _make me slap you." Peyton laughs, as she hits his arm.

"Hey, you can't!" Nathan laughs. "Not in front of your daughter!"

Peyton playfully pushes Nathan, and he moves over automatically from it.

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT EVENING ---**

Tree Hill Community College; gymnasium. The bleachers are filled with people. The teams are on the court, as Lucas stands on the sidelines. Olivia, Nathan, Peyton, who is holding Elizabeth, Taylor, and Rachel, with Nathan Jr., are sitting in the same row of the bleachers - watching the game. Suddenly, Haley and Dean walk into the gymnasium together.

"I would have loved if Jamie came, you know." Dean admits.

"Aw." Haley says, sweetly. "I know, me too. But he's over Zack's house. That's one of his best friends."

"So, where do you wanna sit?" Dean asks.

_On the bleachers now... _

Olivia glanes down and sees Haley and Dean. She looks over at Nathan next to her, who has his eyes down on the court.

"Uh, oh..." Olivia says to herself.

Nathan looks over at her.

"What's that?" Nathan asks.

"Uh," Olivia begins. "Uh, oh... I forgot the name of Lucas' team..."

"Oh." Nathan chuckles. "Me too."

Olivia's cell phone buzzes. She opens it up and sees a message: "_Call me_." Olivia immediately shuts her phone; Nathan notices.

"Who was that?" Nathan asks, wondering.

"Uh," Olivia begins, standing up. "My friend - she wants to know about a homework assignment. I'll be right back."

Olivia proceeds down the bleacher's steps.

**Cut To:**

Outside of the Gymnasium; Olivia walks out of the doors, with her cell phone to her ear.

"I've been expecting you." Olivia says. "What do you want?"

"Certainly you remember our little arrangement." Victoria says, on the other end.

"How could I forget?" Olivia asks. "What do you want from me? What do I have to do for you to keep this secret?"

"Leave town." Victoria replies.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asks.

"Go back home, Olivia." Victoria tells her. "Your real home. The place where you called your own for twenty years."

"And if I don't?" Olivia asks.

"I'll tell Brooke." Victoria says. "And she'll definitely go back to Tree Hill, and you'll be directly responsible for not only taking away Brooke's dream from her, but for also causing a lot of Tree Hill drama."

"You're even more evil than I thought." Olivia says. "How does me leaving town even benefit _you_, anyway?"

"I know how much Lucas and Nathan have grown fond of you." Victoria says. "I also know how heartbroken they would be if you left. And I think we both know what Lucas usually does when a storm hits, metaphorically speaking of course."

"So," Olivia begins. "What if I just refuse to do this? What if I decide leaving Tree Hill isn't worth it, and I just let you tell Brooke?"

"You've only been in the Scott brother's lives for a year." Victoria says. "Would you really want to be the cause for so much drama? Do you really want to be so selfish as to stay in Tree Hill and in result cause so much pain and drama in the lives of people who you claim to love? Besides, even if you don't go along with this plan, I'll figure out another way to break up my daughter and Lucas. At least _this _way you'll know what's going on, instead of staying in Tree Hill and being a target. And, honey, if you do stay in Tree Hill, I can guarantee that you _will _be my main target."

Olivia is silent.

"So," Victoria begins. "What's it going to be, Olivia? Do we have a deal, or not?"

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; Gymnasium. Lucas calls a time out, and Michael, Jordan, and the rest of their team mates circle around Lucas.

"Everyone's doing great out there," Lucas begins. "Especially you Michael. Jordan, you need to stay on number eleven, to give Michael a free path to the basket. Everyone else, you know what you're doing."

Lucas extends his hand to the middle of the circle as everyone else follows his lead, as they chant. The team runs back onto the court, as Michael stays with Lucas for a moment, looking up into the stands, not seeing Olivia.

"Hey, Luke." Michael says. "Where did Olivia go?"

Lucas looks up in the bleachers now, too. Lucas shrugs.

"Probably to get a drink of water or to the restroom." Lucas replies. "Alright. Get back to the game, Mike."

Michael nods, as he runs back onto the court.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; a bedroom. Melody walks in with a towel wrapped around her. Her cell phone begins to ring, so she looks at it, and answers it - putting it to her ear.

"What do you want now?" Melody asks.

**Cut To:**

Victoria sitting down in a coffee shop, with a cup of coffee in front of her. She is holding her cell phone to her ear.

"You know what I want." Victoria says. "I want my daughter, and that boy Lucas apart for good."

"I'm working on it." Melody replies. "But it's clear he's totally in love with Brooke. Most mothers I know would want a guy like that for their daughters."

"Lucas isn't exactly what he seems to be." Victoria says. "I don't need for you to understand it. I just need for you to do what we agreed on, and get Lucas to cheat on Brooke...with _you_. Shouldn't be too hard considering he has quite the long list of infidelity."

"Well," Melody begins. "He ended up letting me stay in his house. And last night, I kissed him. But he didn't cheat; he instead pushed me away and stood up."

"Just keep doing what you're doing." Victoria says. "He's Lucas Scott; he'll fall for the bait eventually. Trust me. And I've even helped you out with that. I'm pretty certain I got that sister of his to leave town tonight; so he's about to be very depressed, and that's where you step in."

"You must really hate him." Melody says.

"Me?" Victoria asks. "_You're _the guy's ex-girlfriend, and you're actually going along with this. Don't get me wrong, though. I love that you have a backstabber side to you."

"Well, I really could use the money right now." Melody says. "Speaking of which, when am I getting my check anyway?"

"When the job is _finished_." Victoria says.

"So," Melody begins. "Are you ever going to tell me how you found out I dated Lucas?"

"Talented author, two books published." Victoria says. "Founder and designer of a successful company. The papparazzi is booming with these two having lived in Tree Hill. Besides, ever since Brooke has returned to Tree Hill two years ago, I've been trailing her. Well, not me personally. I had to know why she would leave such a successful company to live in this Hicktown again."

"Lucas." Melody says/guesses.

"And with having trailed Brooke," Victoria begins. "I've also gotten to see what Lucas has been up to these past two years. It's all very interesting. What with that school girl, Anna, and everything else. Oh God. _This _is the man my daughter has chosen to spend her life with. So you can see my desperation, yes, Melody dear?"

"Sure." Melody shrugs, uncaring. "Well, I'll be in touch with an update. Goodnight."

Melody hangs up.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Olivia's bedroom. Olivia zips up her luggage and then looks around. She starts to cry, as she grabs a paper and pen, and begins to write.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; Gymnasium. The timer is counting down, as everyone is on the edge of their seats. Michael steals the ball from an opponent, but then gets blocked. Three seconds is left on the clock. Michael passes the ball to an opened Jordan, as Jordan catches it and looks up at the net. He shoots the ball into the air, toward the basket, as the buzzer sounds. Everyone looks at the net anxiously, as the ball drops in and then falls through. The crowd cheers; Lucas and his team celebrate. Nathan and Peyton hug; Dean and Haley kiss; Rachel happily picks up Nate Jr. and gives him a hug; Taylor applauds happily.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Hallway. Olivia exits her room, as she wheels the luggage behind her. She is holding a folded-up piece of paper. She walks by a small table, sitting near the front door, and places the note/letter/paper on the table. She looks behind her at the house, as she starts to cry. She opens the front door, and stands there.

**Flashback (About one year earlier):**

Nathan/Haley's house; Nathan is standing with the door opened, as Olivia stands in front of him on the outside.

"I think I'm your sister." Olivia says.

**/End of Flashback (Present time):**

**Cut To:**

Community College; Gymnasium. The crowd is currently leaving the gym. Michael takes out his cell phone, as he exits through the gym's doors too.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Lucas walks inside, then shuts the door.

"What a night." Lucas says to himself, smiling.

Lucas notices the note on the table, so he curiously picks it up and unfolds it - starting to read it. His smile starts to disappear, confusingly and saddened. Melody walks out from the hallway.

"She left, Luke." Melody says. "I'm sorry."

"_No_." Lucas says, as he turns around, opens the door and exits.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill beach; Michael, crying, walks on the sand, as he now stands in front of a table, with two chairs, a table cloth, and a candle - unlit - near the ocean. He throws the candle and table cloth onto the sand, as he picks up the small table and throws it into the ocean, then watching the waves splash over it. He sits down on the sand, putting his face into his hands, crying.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill train station; Lucas is standing at the ticket booth, talking to the woman employee standing behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, sir." The woman shakes her head. "That train has already departed. There's another that comes in a half hour, if you'd be interested in that one."

"That's OK." Lucas says. "Thanks."

Lucas turns around, and starts walking, as he suddenly stops, remembering a past time in that very same station.

_Voice over (Nathan Scott) ---_

_"So, I know you must've forgotten to say goodbye, because my sister wouldn't just leave like this."_

_Voice over (Olivia Scott) ---_

_"But you guys have known each other your whole lives. I just came into the picture."_

_Voice over (Nathan Scott) ---_

_"You both shut up, or I'm turning around and putting you __both _on that train."

_Voice over (Olivia Scott) ---_

_"Yeah. This is nice."_

Lucas sits down on a bench in the train station and starts to uncontrollably cry, into his hands. Melody walks into the station and sees Lucas there. She walks over to him and sits down next to him.

"I'm sorry." Melody says, as she rubs Lucas' arm, then gives him a hug.

"Thank you, Mel." Lucas says, still crying, as he hugs Melody back.

**Cut To:**

Skills/Peyton's house; Nathan is outside the door, as he rings the door bell. He looks sad. The door opens and Peyton sees Nathan standing there.

"Nate, hey." Peyton says. "What's wrong?"

"It's Olivia." Nathan replies.

Peyton steps aside to let Nathan in - he walks in, and Peyton shuts the door.

"Lucas called me." Nathan continues. "She's gone. She left town... for real this time. And we don't know why... Lucas said she just left a note."

"_What_?" Peyton asks. "No way. That doesn't sound like her. She loves you guys; I can't believe she wouldn't at least say goodbye."

"I guess she ended up missing her mom too much." Nathan says, as he wipes his eyes with his hand. "I can't believe she's gone."

"Oh, Nathan." Peyton says sympathetically, as she moves closer to him, in front of him. "I'm so sorry. I hate to see you like this."

Peyton gives him a hug, and then looks at him, giving him a peck on the cheek. She pauses, as they both look at each other; Peyton suddenly gives him a kiss on the lips. They both look surprised.

"What -" Nathan begins, confused. "What was that?"

"I -" Peyton begins, also confused. "I don't know."

They both stand still, as they look at each other in the eyes - stiff and confused -, and then suddenly start kissing each other again, more intensely this time.

**Cut To:**

On a train; Olivia sits in a seat, looking out the window, as the train moves along. She gets out her cell phone and hits a key, then puts it to her ear, waiting, as she still looks out the window - sadly.

"It's me." Olivia says into the phone. "The train just left Tree Hill. You won. Now let Brooke and Lucas be happy together..." Olivia begins, as she wipes her eyes. "...Or I promise you, Victoria, _you'll _become _my _target."

Olivia hangs up her phone.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	74. Masquerade Me

**Season 8. Chapter 8.08 (74). 'Masquerade Me.'**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) -_

_"Isn't it amazing how one person's actions can have a domino effect on mostly everyone around them? One person's actions can cause many different things to happen that wouldn't have happened if it weren't for the original person's actions."_

On a train; Olivia hangs up her cell phone, and sets it down on the seat next to her. She looks out of the window, saddened.

"Bye, Tree Hill." Olivia says, waving her hand in front of the window.

**Cut To:**

**(--- THREE WEEKS LATER ---)**

TRIC; The club is all decorated with _Halloween_-style decor. Peyton walks out of her office, holding a table cloth. She goes over to a table - the only table without a table cloth - and proceeds to unfold it. Lucas enters and approaches Peyton.

"Need help with that?" Lucas asks.

"Hey." Peyton says. "Yeah, sure."

Lucas grabs one end of it, as Peyton holds onto the other. They flip up the cloth above the table to put it on. As the table cloth is over their heads momentarily, Peyton looks up at it.

**Flashback (A year and seven months earlier):**

Mall; In a tent. Peyton and Skills are close, looking at each other.

As Peyton still is touching Skills' face, they get silent, and look at each other. Suddenly, They begin to kiss each other on the lips. A moment later, they stop.

**/End of Flashback (Present time):**

TRIC; Lucas and Peyton bring down the table cloth onto the table.

"Thanks." Peyton says.

"Sure." Lucas replies.

"So," Peyton begins. "How's bunking up with Melody been?"

"First of all," Lucas begins. "She's bunking in Olivia's old room. I'm in my own room. And, well, it's been nice having the company in what would be an otherwise empty house."

"Well," Peyton begins. "You could've moved in with me and our daughter like you were _suppose _to."

"Well, like I told you before," Lucas begins. "With Olivia gone now, I didn't want to leave Melody in the house alone. I don't know her _that _well, you know?"

Peyton nods.

"So," Peyton begins, starting to look away a little. "How's Nathan been lately?"

**Flashback (Three weeks earlier):**

Peyton/Skills' house; Peyton and Nathan are kissing in front of the door way. Nathan stops.

"This is wrong." Nathan says softly. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know." Peyton replies. "I mean, we haven't done anything like this since... that time in L.A."

"We can't do this." Nathan says. "You're engaged to Skills... and I'm dating Shelly."

Peyton nods slowly, as she looks down.

"I-I'm sorry." Peyton apologizes. "I don't know what got over me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Nathan says. "I'm just gonna go. Maybe we should take some time apart, you know?"

"OK." Peyton nods. "Yeah. We don't want to go down this road."

"No - we certainly don't." Nathan says. "Bye, Peyton." Nathan turns around, then opens the front door.

"Bye, Nate." Peyton replies.

Nathan exits, closing the door behind him.

**Flashback Continues (A day or two after Olivia left):**

Charlotte, NC, county jail; outside. Nathan steps onto the sidewalk, in front of his car, looking at the building. He pauses for a moment, and then turns around and walks back to his car - getting inside.

**/End of Flashbacks.**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"When the choices we make disappoint us we hide and pretend to be something we're not. It's easier to hide then to face the fact that the disappointment excited and satisfied us, eventhough we know that it is wrong...and that's why we hide from it. Because if we indulge in the disappointment, we become ashamed of ourselves and afraid of what others will say if they find out. Because the truth always comes out sooner or later, right?"_

**END OF TEASER.**

Haley's house; Backyard. Dean is sitting on a patio chair, holding baby Elizabeth. Haley walks through the sliding glass door, holding her purse, then puts it on the patio table.

"Thanks for watching her." Haley says. "Jamie's at school, so we have the house to ourselves now."

"Well," Dean begins, looking down at the baby. "Not quite."

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Haley smiles. "I can't believe she's five months already."

"Time goes fast." Dean replies.

"Sometimes it feels like time in Tree Hill just flashes by, without notice." Haley says. "Like we're on a different time zone from the rest of the world."

"I know what you mean." Dean says.

"So, why don't we put her down for her nap?" Haley asks. "She's had enough of your time. _I _want some holding time, too, you know."

Dean chuckles, standing up. Haley takes Elizabeth from him, goes inside, and puts her in the nearby play pen.

"Come lay with me on the couch, bucko." Haley says, gesturing him to come with her finger.

"Bucko?" Dean asks.

"Your nickname." Haley replies.

"Since when?" Dean asks.

Haley shrugs.

**Cut To:**

Halloween (costume) store; Nathan and Cooper are looking through some of the costumes.

"So," Cooper begins. "Tell me about this thing tomorrow night again."

"The costume party?" Nathan asks. "It's at this new club that opened up recently. It's suppose to be rocking. You go, dress up, meet some cute girls, and have fun with them."

"Aren't you dating Shelly?" Cooper asks. "What, is it not going well with you guys?"

"Things are fine with us." Nathan replies. "In fact, she's going tomorrow night. And _you _are going to meet a girl. It's really time you focus on other things besides pouting over Rachel and punching her boyfriend."

"Hey, that happened _one _time," Cooper begins. "And like a month ago. Give me a break."

"Alright." Nathan chuckles, rummaging through some costumes.

"So this club - it's going to be jamming, huh?" Cooper asks. "Don't we usually go to TRIC for this type of party stuff?"

"Yeah, but," Nathan begins, pausing. "Well, Peyton owns TRIC, you know. And Rachel and her are friends, right?"

"Sort of, I guess." Cooper shrugs.

"Well," Nathan begins. "Rachel's probably going to be there, and with Owen. Do you really want to chance bumping into them there?"

"You mean how my fist bumped into Owen's face?" Cooper asks. "Alright. You're right. Thanks for looking out for me, man."

Cooper spots a costume nearby, in another isle.

"Is that _Frylock and Shake _I see?" Cooper asks. "That's our costumes, Nate!"

Cooper walks over to the costumes.

"Yeah, uh, anytime, Coop." Nathan says to himself, as he pulls out a costume and looks at it.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; Campus Center. Michael and Jordan sit down on a couch, as they carry food on plates.

"So," Jordan begins. "You ready for that big masquerade bash at TRIC tomorrow tonight?"

"Yeah, sure." Michael says. "I guess it'll be fun. We do have some pretty sweet costumes."

"Dude, hold your excitement for tomorrow." Jordan jokes.

"It's just," Michael begins. "This is the first Halloween Olivia and I would have been together. This would have been the first Halloween that I actually have a girlfriend. I guess I'm not in a very Halloween-ish mood."

"Well, good, because it's not Halloween yet." Jordan says. "It's pre-Halloween. Can you get into _that_ kind of mood?"

Michael just looks at him.

"I'll try, I guess." Michael replies.

"So," Jordan begins. "She really never told you why she decided to leave?"

**Flashback (Three weeks earlier):**

Tree Hill Community College; Michael is on the phone, standing outside of the gymnasium.

"The train station?" Michael asks. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going back home, Michael." Olivia replies. "I'm sorry. I really am. I'll miss you so much."

"Olivia," Michael begins. "Where did all of this come from? What - you just decided to leave and break up with me just like that? Thanks. Thanks a lot."

"_No_." Olivia says, starting to cry. "It's totally not like that - I swear. I love you, Michael. You know that."

"Then why are you leaving like this?" Michael asks. "Or at all?"

"OK." Olivia says, wiping her tears, pausing. "OK. What I'm about to tell you, Michael, you have to _promise _you won't tell _anyone. _OK?"

"OK, yeah." Michael replies. "I promise."

"It's Victoria." Olivia says. "She's ---"

**/End of Flashback (Present time):**

Michael and Jordan are sitting in the campus center.

"No." Michael replies, answering Jordan's question. "Just said she misses her mom too much to stay here. I guess I can't really expect her to put me above her own mom, right?"

"Still, man." Jordan says. "That really sucks for you. I'm sorry."

"I guess I just need to start moving on." Michael says. "Hey. You in the mood to go to California?" Michael jokes.

"What?" Jordan asks. "What's there? Whatever. You're right - you do need to start moving on. I know Olivia was hot, man, but it has been a month. And what better way to move on than going to a costume party filled with many gorgeous females in slutty outfits?"

Michael smirks.

"Right, man?" Jordan asks, making a fist and extending it out to Michael. "Hit it, man."

Michael fist bumps him.

"Yeah, man." Michael nods. "Tomorrow's gonna be sweet."

**Cut To:**

Halloween store; In front of the dressing room. Nathan walks out, in a _Frylock _costume, and Cooper walks out next to him in a _Shake _costume. A female employee in the store starts giggling as she sees them walk out.

"Are you sure about these, man?" Nathan asks. "I mean, _I _already have a date, but I don't think it'll be best for your game to go in a costume that is producing laughs from girls."

"Whatever, man." Cooper says. "That girl's like half my age. Older woman, like my age, will love ---"

"Will love a thirty-five year old man wearing a ten year old's costume?" Nathan asks.

"Uh, well, it comes in _adult_-size, doesn't it?" Cooper argues.

"Besides," Nathan begins. "Two guys dressing up in matching costumes? I don't know, man. People could start talking."

"We're _related_, Nate." Cooper tells him.

"This is the _south_, Coop." Nathan replies.

"_Funny_." Cooper says. "Seriously, do you think we should pick different costumes?"

"Yeah!" Nathan replies.

"Like what?" Cooper asks.

"I don't know." Nathan says. "To something that's gonna get a girl interested in you, and something that won't get Shelly to run out on me."

**Cut To:**

**Flashback (Three weeks earlier - a little less; few days after Olivia left):**

River court; Nathan is running toward the net, as he dribbles a basketball. Haley approaches the side of the court, near a bench - Nathan doesn't notice her. He jumps and slams dunk the ball into the net.

"Run, run, run!" Haley says, now getting his attention.

Nathan catches the ball, stops, drops the ball below him, and bends over with his hands on his knees.

"Hey, Hales." Nathan says. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Haley replies. "How are you doing? Besides being all sweaty and out of breath, I mean."

"Yeah," Nathan begins, with a chuckle. "I've been playing and working out all morning. Basketball helps me ---"

" --- _Heal_?" Haley asks, interrupting. "I mean, with Olivia having left town..."

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "It's funny, you know. Just about around this time last year I didn't even know I had a sister, and now I can't imagine not having Olivia living here."

"It must be hard for you," Haley begins. "Watching Olivia leave... especially around this time of the year."

"She left town, Hales." Nathan says. "She didn't OD on anti-depressant pills. But, I know what you're saying. And yeah, it's hard. Hence," Nathan begins, shooting the ball into the net. "_That_."

"Basketball's always has been your identity." Haley says. "How are you doing without it these days?"

"Well, I'm not without it." Nathan replies. "But I'm keeping myself busy; work, classes... being _here_. How about you? Anything new with your music?"

"Actually," Haley begins. "I just started writing a new song."

"Really? _Awesome_." Nathan says. "I've _got _to hear it."

"Not until I'm _all _finished." Haley replies. "Actually, speaking of that, I wanted to tell you something. But first, how are you and Shelly doing together?"

"Oh, uh," Nathan begins, caught off-guard. "Honestly, I don't know if we're going to work out."

"Oh, no." Haley says. "Why not?"

"Just not sure if it's the right time for us." Nathan admits.

"This isn't about Brooke, is it?" Haley asks.

"Oh... no." Nathan replies. "Not _Brooke_. That's all in the past, right?"

"Well, then what is it?" Haley asks. "Oh, my God. What - do you like someone new?" Haley smiles. "You do, don't you? Who is it?"

"Na." Nathan replies. "I just mean, with work and school and everything, I'm not sure I have the time to be getting into a relationship."

"Oh, OK." Haley says. "That makes sense."

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Nathan asks.

"Oh." Haley says. "Well, I just wanted to let you know... Dean and I are, well, we're a couple now. Since a few days ago."

"That's great, Hales." Nathan says. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Haley says, as they give each other a hug. "And, hey, I know the right girl for you is right around the corner. She's probably waiting for you as we speak."

"That's sweet." Nathan says. "Thanks."

"Well," Haley begins. "I should be going. I promised Rachel I would watch Junior while she does some modeling, or something." Haley pauses. "See ya."

Haley turns around and proceeds off the court. Nathan picks up the ball and faces the net.

"That girl is _definitely _not new, though." Nathan says to himself, shooting the ball.

**/End of Flashback (Present time):**

TRIC; Peyton and Lucas are behind the bar. Peyton pours some alcohol into two glasses.

"Cheers." Lucas says, raising his glass.

"Cheers." Peyton replies, clinking her glass against his.

"Thanks for this." Lucas says, taking a sip.

"Oh, no." Peyton says. "Thank _you_...for having been helping me so much set up TRIC for tomorrow."

Lucas nods.

"So," Peyton begins. "Nathan is doing good, huh?"

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "He's been settling into his new job, going to class...progressing along with Shelly."

"He's still dating her?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah, why?" Lucas asks. "You thought they wouldn't last?"

"I don't know." Peyton replies. "I just didn't know they were serious or anything. They're progressing?"

"Well, I wouldn't say they're _serious_." Lucas says. "But they're moving along. He's taking her to some new club tomorrow with Cooper."

"He's not coming to TRIC?" Peyton asks.

"I guess not." Lucas replies. "Yeah, I thought it was weird, too. I mean, it's _TRIC_. We've all been coming here since high school. I guess he wants to go to the new club."

"Yeah." Peyton says. "Maybe TRIC is old new to him, huh?"

"So," Lucas begins. "What are you going to this thing as?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Peyton says. "I was thinking about going as a banana, pretend to be Brooke, and give ya a kiss." Peyton winks.

Lucas chuckles.

"You're funny." Lucas says. "But, see, you can't go as a banana because _your _name doesn't rhyme with _banana_."

"I see." Peyton nods. "OK. I'll think of something else. How about you? Any ideas?"

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "_One_."

Peyton looks intrigued.

**Cut To:**

Halloween store; Rachel and Taylor walk in.

"So, we're really doing this, huh?" Taylor asks. "Participating in Halloween. Isn't all of this a little, you know, childish?"

"Maybe Halloween is." Rachel replies. "But we're not shopping for Halloween. We're shopping for TRIC's masquerade party tomorrow night."

"Such a fine line." Taylor says.

"Hey," Rachel begins. "What isn't there to like about dancing in a sexy costume with a sexy man?"

"I hope you're talking about _Owen_." Taylor teases. "But, you know, I don't have a sexy man to dance with like you do."

"Please," Rachel begins. "Just put on some super slutty costume and you'll be asking me to beat the guys off of you."

"I would _never._" Taylor winks.

Rachel spots a costume.

"Oh, check this out." Rachel says holding up the plastic bad it's in. "How funny would it be for Owen to go as a wife beater?"

Rachel looks at Taylor.

"Oh, God." Rachel says. "Tay, I'm _so_ sorry. I wasn't even thinking. I have such a big mouth."

"It's OK, Rach." Taylor says. "Really." Taylor looks around and spots another costume. "Oh, a prisoner's costume. _That's _what Owen should go as." Taylor pauses for a moment, looking at Rachel. "_Oh_, yeah."

"Oh, that's OK." Rachel says. "Peyton's not here."

**Cut To:**

**--- THE NEXT EVENING ---**

TRIC; Peyton, dressed in a bumble bee costume, is standing outside of the entrance door, as there's a huge line on the steps. Haley and Dean stand next in line as Wonderwoman and Superman. Peyton puts a wristband around both of the front of the line pair, then the pair enter TRIC. As they do, a skeleton drops down in front of them. They jump, startled, and laugh. Peyton laughs, as does Haley and Dean.

"Nice costumes, dudes." Peyton says, putting a wristband around both of their wrists.

"Thanks, curly." Haley says.

"Thanks, honey." Dean says.

Haley hits Dean's arm.

"What?" Dean asks. "She's a _bee_."

Haley and Peyton laugh.

"Enjoy your night, guys." Peyton smiles.

Haley and Dean enter TRIC.

**Cut To:**

Club; outside, in front. There's a huge line of people waiting to get in. Nathan and Cooper are dressed as bananas, and Shelly, standing next to Nathan, is dressed as a hooker. They are almost to the front of the line.

"Shelly," Cooper begins. "Can I just say, I absolutely _love_ your costume."

"_Dude_." Nathan says, looking at him.

"Who says it's a costume?" Shelly asks, with a wink.

Cooper and Nathan laugh.

"So," Shelly begins. "Your guys' costumes are cute, but are you trying to make a phallic statement or something?"

"_No_." Nathan replies.

"It'll all make sense when we get inside." Cooper says. "We sort of have something planned."

"Hint: There's karaoke inside." Nathan adds.

"Hm, _intriguing_." Shelly says. "And _fun_, too." She looks at Nathan. "_We _have to sing a few together, too, k?"

"Yep." Nathan says, putting his arm around her.

"What's taking this line so long?" Cooper asks. "Is there a cover, Nate?"

**Cut To:**

TRIC; Peyton is managing the line still. Now Lucas and Melody approach Peyton's stand; Lucas is dressed as a surgeon and Melody is dressed as a slutty nurse. Peyton looks surprised.

"Uh," Peyton begins. "Hi, you two."

"Hey, Peyton." Lucas says.

"Hey." Melody smiles. "Nice seeing you again."

"Mmhm." Peyton nods. "Clockwise."

Peyton puts wristbands on them, as they smile and proceed into the entrance. Melody walks in first, and Peyton grabs onto Lucas' arm, stopping him.

"You get some drinks, Mel." Lucas says. "I'll be right there."

"K." Melody replies, continuing to walk inside.

"So why can't I go in?" Lucas asks.

"Does Brooke know," Peyton begins. "That you're here with a slutty nurse, formerly known as your girlfriend, and dressed in matching costumes nonetheless?"

"No," Lucas replies/begins. "But what's the big deal? And we didn't plan the costumes thing. It's just a freakish coincidence."

"Mm, fine." Peyton says. "I believe you. But know this - I'll have my eye on you guys the whole night."

"I hope you're joking, by the way." Lucas tells her.

"Mm?" Peyton says. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But hey, _seriously_, don't fall trap to that slut's advances."

"Peyton, she's not ---" Lucas begins to defend her. "OK, she kind of is. But not for real. And Melody is not after me. I'm just doing her a favor, and she doesn't have anyone else to go with tonight."

"So you're sacrifacing yourself tonight for Melody." Peyton says. "How noble of you, Luke. But when you used to spend all that time with Anna and taking her out, didn't you say it was because she was afraid to go back into the school so you were helping her? Also very _noble _of you."

Lucas gives her a look.

"Joking." Peyton says. "Promise. OK? Go have fun with slutty nurse."

"Thanks." Lucas chuckles.

**Cut To:**

Club; inside. Nathan and Cooper, in their banana costumes, are standing on a stage, with the audience mingling, and watching them. The karaoke music starts to play, Nathan and Cooper start dancing and singing. Shelly is in the front watching.

"_It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time_!" Nathan and Cooper begin to sing.

Shelly laughs watching them start. The crowd starts waving their arms, dancing, and some shouts of "_Go peanut butter jelly time_!" are heard in the crowd.

"_Where he at  
There he go  
Peanut butter jelly  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_!" Nathan and Cooper both sing and dance.

Shelly gets crazy and starts dancing and laughing.

"_Now, break it down and freeze  
Now tic tac toe (uh-huh)  
Tic tac toe (let's go)  
Tic tac toe (you got it)  
Tic tac toe (let's ride)  
Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style  
Where he at  
There he go_!" Nathan and Cooper continue to sing and dance.

"_It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time_!" Nathan and Cooper sing.

**Cut To:**

TRIC; Melody is sitting at the bar, with a drink, as she is text messaging someone on her phone. Lucas walks up behind her and sits.

"Did you get me one?" Lucas asks. "Who's that?"

"Oh, no one." Melody says, putting her phone away. "A friend." Melody pauses. "So, yeah, I'll get you one."

Melody waves down the bartender. The bartender walks over to her.

"One fat tire for this sexy doctor boy, please." Melody says.

"Sure." The bartender replies, grabbing a glass.

Melody smiles at Lucas.

"Do you know tae kwon do, Mel?" Lucas asks.

"Uh, no." Melody replies. "Why?"

"Well, _Brooke _does." Lucas replies, grabbing his drink from the bartender, and then standing up behind Melody. "Keep that in mind." Lucas walks away.

Melody sighs.

**Cut To:**

TRIC; inside. Haley and Dean are in front of a table with a sign overhead titled, "_COSTUME CONTEST SIGN-UPS!" _Dean finishes writing on the piece of paper.

"I wish us luck." Haley smiles.

Lucas walks up to them.

"Haley?" Lucas asks. "Wow, cool costume. You too, Dean."

"That's Wonderwoman to you, Luke." Haley says, then laughs.

"Nice costume, Lucas." Dean says.

"Oh, thanks." Lucas says.

"So," Haley begins. "We saw you walk in with that...slut."

"She prefers to be called _nurse_." Lucas jokes.

"Ah." Haley says. "And you're the doctor. Hm. Wow. Does Brooke know you and your ex have matching costumes?"

"Just a coincidence." Lucas replies. "And did Peyton tell you to ask me that?"

"What?" Haley asks.

"Nevermind." Lucas says. "So, I'll let you two go dance. I'm gonna sign Melody and I up for this thing."

"Oh, now you're entering contests with her?" Haley asks.

"Yes," Lucas begins. "And at the end of the night - I'm proposing."

"Come on, Hales." Dean says, grabbing her hand. "Lets go dance."

Lucas chuckles, picking up a pen and leaning over the table.

**Cut To:**

Club; Cooper is standing, holding a drink, and talking to a woman.

"So," The woman begins. "You were... _really_ funny up there before."

"Thanks... I think." Cooper says.

"It definitely was a compliment." The woman tells him.

"I'm Cooper, by the way." Cooper says. "Nice to meet you."

"Leslie." Leslie smiles. "So, are you here with anyone?"

"Just my nephew and his date." Cooper replies. "Are you?"

"Just a few of my girlfriends." Leslie replies. "We're actually thinking about heading over to that club TRIC soon, so if you and your nephew would like to join us..." She smiles.

"Oh, yeah." Cooper says. "I actually know the owner of that club. I would love to go with you. Just need to find Nathan first."

"I'll be here." Leslie says.

"Excuse me." Cooper says.

Cooper walks away into the crowd, looking for Nathan. As he continues to walk and look, he suddenly spots him dancing with Shelly.

"_Nathan_." Cooper says. "_Can I talk to you for a sec? Sorry, Shelly._"

Nathan nods, as him and Cooper walk a few steps over.

"What's up?" Nathan asks.

"I'm talking to this girl, Nate." Cooper says. "She's pretty fine. Well, she invited me and you to TRIC. Come on. Get Shelly. Lets go."

"Uh," Nathan begins. "But what about Rachel probably being there?"

"Dude," Cooper begins. "I don't care about seeing Rachel and Owen if I'm with a smoking hot girl. Come on. Lets go, man."

Nathan looks hesitant.

"Are you avoiding going to TRIC for some reason or something?" Cooper asks.

"What?" Nathan asks. "No. Why would I? We're just having too much fun here."

Cooper steps over to Shelly.

"Hey, Shell." Cooper says. "What do you say about going to TRIC? I hear they're doing a costume contest over there. If we leave now, we can still have time to sign up."

"Oh, my God!" Shelly says excitedly. "Are you serious? Nathan, did you hear that? We _have _to sign up. Bananas and a hooker? We'll win it for sure! I'll be in the car, k?"

"OK." Nathan nods, looking at Cooper.

Shelly gives Nathan a kiss, and walks away.

"One word, dude." Nathan says. "Karma." Nathan pauses. "Go get your mystery girl. Lets go."

Cooper smiles and laughs and walks away to go find Leslie.

**Cut To:**

TRIC; inside, near the entrance. Michael and Jordan - without any wristbands on. Michael is dressed as a Disco King/dancer, and Jordan is dressed as a pimp. They stand there, looking around the club, looking for girls that they want to go dance with/talk to.

"Whoa." Michael says. "Dude, I see a hottie dressed as a sexy nurse. I call her."

"Damn!" Jordan says. "Alright, where's Rachel?"

"You know," Michael begins. "I _am _pretty sure she has a boyfriend."

"What's that?" Jordan asks. "You say she does _not _have a husband? Alright! I'm gonna go find Rachel." Jordan winks and walks off.

MIchael chuckles, and shakes his head. He eyes the 'sexy nurse' and proceeds to walk over to the bar - where she's sitting. Michael gets up behind her, and leans in toward her ear.

"Hey there." Michael says. "I love your costume. Good pick."

"Nice line, guy." The sexy nurse, a.k.a. Melody, says, turning her head toward him. "What's your ---" She stops. _"Michael_?"

"Whoa." Michael says, surprised. "_Melody_. Hey."

"Have a seat." Melody says, patting her hand on the bar stool next to her. "I'll buy ya a drink."

"Um..." Michael begins. "I'm _eight teen_." He shows her his wrist.

"_Oh_." Melody says. "Oh, my God. I thought you were, like, at least twenty-one." Melody shrugs it off. "Well, that's OK. You're cute."

Michael sits down.

"Jello shot over here, bartender!" Melody calls out.

"Coming up!" The bartender replies.

"So how's life without that girlfriend of yours?" Melody asks.

"Uh --" Michael begins.

The bartender puts the jello shot in front of Melody - she hands him a credit card.

"Open." Melody says.

The bartender nods and walks to the cash register. Melody picks up the shot, and hands it to Michael.

"Uh, I told you." Michael says. "Can't."

"Oh, come on." Melody says. "Don't be so good." Melody slips off her wrist band and hands it to him. "There. You're twenty-one, gorgeous."

"You know," Michael begins. "Supplying alcohol to a minor is a crime."

"I won't tell if you don't." Melody winks. "Come on. Your girlfriend leaves town, leaves you all alone all of the sudden. You can't tell me you're not at least tempted." Melody pauses. "Drink your lonely heart away."

Michael shakes his head and looks away. He stands up.

"I'm gonna go mingle." Michael says. "See ya around."

Michael walks away. Melody drinks the shot in one gulp.

**Cut To:**

Outside of TRIC; Nathan, Shelly, Cooper, and Leslie, with two girls standing behind Leslie, are next in line. Peyton is surprised to see Nathan, as him and Shelly approach her.

"Hey, Peyton." Nathan says. "Uh, you remember Shelly."

"Of course." Peyton says, looking at Shelly now. "You give a killer massage, by the way."

"Aw, thanks." Shelly replies. "If you and Brooke ever want to come back to my salon, I'll certainly give you the old-high-school-friend discount."

"Thanks." Peyton says. "I'll remember that." Peyton puts the wristbands on them. "Well you go have fun, you crazy kids you."

"Thanks..." Nathan says awkwardly, as he and Shelly walk into TRIC.

"Cooper!" Peyton says. "Who's your date?"

**Cut To:**

TRIC; Inside. Rachel, Owen, and Taylor enter. Rachel and Taylor are in sexy 'freak squad' costumes and Owen is dressed wearing a prisoner's costume.

"_Wow_," Rachel begins. "There are _so _many people here."

"_So _many hot guys, too." Taylor adds.

"And _so _many got girls, too." Owen says, looking out into the crowd.

Rachel looks over at him, and hits his arm. Owen looks at her.

"_So _many," Owen begins, putting his arm around Rachel and Taylor. "Hot girls in here."

"_So _fake." Rachel says, removing his arm from herself. She looks over at him and smiles.

Haley runs over to the them, holding onto Dean's hand as he follows behind her.

"Wonderhaley!" Rachel shouts. "Superdean! Uh, does your last name happen to be Cain?"

"I'm Owen, by the way." Owen says.

"Dean." Dean replies, shaking his hand.

"So," Taylor begins. "Can anyone guess what me and Rachel are?"

"Um, no." Haley replies.

"I know." Owen says. "But they already told me."

"The sexy 'freak squad.'" Dean says.

"Figures you'd know that." Haley comments.

"You are very good, Mr. Cain." Rachel says. "Well," Rachel begins, grabbing Owen's hand. "_We're _going to go dance now. Have fun everyone!"

Rachel and Owen go out onto the dance floor.

"Well," Taylor begins. "I'm sexy, I'm wearing this 'freak'-ish costume - I'm gonna go find a guy who wants to buy me a drink."

Taylor walks into the crowd.

"You wanna dance, or get a drink at the bar?" Haley asks Dean.

"Whatever you want, sidekick." Dean says.

"Hey!" Haley says. "Wonderwoman can totally hold her own. She doesn't need Superman, who gets weak in the knees over a green _rock_, to protect her from...uh, that bald dude."

**Cut To:**

TRIC; Michael is dancing with a girl. Melody approaches them.

"_Michael_." Melody says. "I go to the bathroom for two minutes and you go and start dancing with another girl?"

The girl looks shocked and angry.

"You have a _girlfriend_, you jerk?" The girl asks, with a gasp.

"What?" Michael says. "No, no, no. I don't ---"

"Oh my God." The girl says. "Whatever. I'm gonna go back to my date. Later."

The girl walks away. Michael looks at Melody angrily.

"Oh, what?" Melody asks. "You wouldn't have gotten her number anyways. You heard her - she's with a date."

"What do you want, Mel?" Michael asks.

"A dance." Melody replies. "You know I think you're hot, but when you didn't give into me back there...I got even more turned on. I like a strong man like that." She winks.

"You wanna dance?" Michael asks. "Floor's all yours."

Michael turns around, to walk away.

"Wait ---" Melody says.

Michael turns his head toward her, as Melody sees Lucas sitting at the bar alone.

"Actually," Melody begins. "Nevermind. I'll catch up with ya later."

Melody walks over to Lucas. Michael turns around, toward the stage and sees Peyton walking up on it with a row of people in costumes standing behind her.

"Hello everybody!" Peyton says into a microphone. "I hope y'all are having a blast tonight here! Now it's time for TRIC's costume contest, so if you signed up come on up here now and join these folks standing behind me."

People start walking up, including Rachel, Taylor, Owen, Haley, Dean, Jordan, Michael, Lucas, Melody, Nathan, Shelly, and Cooper.

"The first place winner," Peyton continues. "Will receive one-hundred dollars _and _two drinks on the house; second place fifty dollars _and _one drink on the house; third place thirty dollars; and fourth place and below... will have a fun night to remember tomorrow... _maybe_."

The crowd laughs.

"OK," Peyton continues. "How this will work is we'll start with the first person on the end over there." She points. "One by one, the selected person will walk to the center of the stage and show us their costume, do a dance, say something - whatever they want. When eveyone in this line has shown off their costume to us all, _you _all will cast your vote and put it in the box up here on stage. I'll then tally the votes and the winner will be decided." Peyton walks to the side of the stage. "OK - take it away, mister surgeon man!"

Lucas walks to the center of the stage and poses. He gets an applause.

"I'm a doctor slash surgeon!" Lucas announces. "And up next is my assistant - Nurse Melody!"

Lucas goes back in line, and Melody walks to the center of the stage.

"Thank you, Lucas." Melody says, now facing the crowd. "I'm a _sexy _nurse, and if I win I'll _prep _all the guys who voted for me."

All the guys in the crowd cheer. Melody turns to Michael who is standing in the line on stage and winks at him.

"Vote for sexy Melody." Melody says to the audience. "Thank you."

Melody goes back to the line. Jordan takes center stage.

"Well, now _that's _a hard act to follow." Jordan says. "And she so has _my _vote."

Laughter is heard.

"I'm a pimp," Jordan begins. "But just for tonight. And ironically there's a blond hooker somewhere behind me, so it's in the stars tonight that I'm going to win this contest. Please vote for your friendly neighborhood pimp. Thank you."

Jordan takes a bow, and turns around, seeing a guy dressed as _Spider-Man_ in line.

"Sorry, dude." Jordan says, and goes back to the line.

**Cut To:**

Owen standing on center stage.

"You all," Owen begins. "Are my jury. Deserving or not deserving? Vote for me, ladies and gentlemen, and set me free."

**Cut To:**

Shelly is standing on center stage.

"My pimp can vouch for me." Shelly says.

Jordan laughs.

"I feel I deserve the hundred dollars," Shelly begins. "Because the only attention I've gotten lately are from two _bananas_...and they don't pay well."

**Cut To:**

Michael standing on center stage.

"Alright," Michael begins. "My act is going to be original. I'll be dancing to disco, hence the outfit." Michael turns his head to an off-stage direction. "Hit it, guys."

Disco music starts playing. Michael starts dancing.

**Cut To:**

Rachel and Taylor standing on center stage.

"We're friends," Rachel begins. "And we'll be doing our act together, hence the matching customes. But please, vote for us separately."

"Yeah," Taylor says. "I don't wanna be splitting up _my _cash winnings."

**Cut To:**

Cooper and Nathan on center stage. There's laughs in the crowd just from their costumes alone. Nathan turns to Cooper.

"Lets do this _again_, man." Nathan says.

"Twice in one night." Cooper now faces the crowd. "Yeah, ladies and gentlemen, this is the second time tonight we're singing this song."

"We did karaoke earlier at another club." Nathan says.

"_Sing, sing_!" The crowd shouts.

"_It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time_!" Nathan and Cooper sing and begin to dance.

**Cut To:**

Haley and Dean on center stage.

"I'm Wonderwoman." Haley announces. "A.K.A. Wonder_haley_. Give me our vote, because _I _don't get sick from a rock!"

"Give _me _your vote," Dean begins. "Because Wonderwoman can't do _this _like Superman can!"

Dean picks up Haley in his arms and "flies" off stage, then goes back on the stage, getting back in line.

**Cut To:**

Rachel and Taylor standing on center stage.

"Freak squad!" Rachel shouts.

"_And _we're sexy as hell." Taylor adds.

**Cut To:**

Nathan and Cooper are singing and dancing on stage.

"_Where he at  
There he go  
Peanut butter jelly  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_!" Nathan and Cooper both sing and dance.

"_Now, break it down and freeze  
Now tic tac toe (uh-huh)  
Tic tac toe (let's go)  
Tic tac toe (you got it)  
Tic tac toe (let's ride)  
Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style  
Where he at  
There he go_!" Nathan and Cooper continue to sing and dance.

"_It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time_!" Nathan and Cooper sing.

The crowd applauds.

"And, oh yeah," Cooper begins. "Be sure to vote for us separately." Cooper pauses. "Banana number one!"

"Banana number two!" Nathan shouts. "And ladies, if you vote for me, I'll let you peel _my _banana!"

Girlish giggles and laughs are heard. Peyton takes center stage, as Cooper and Nathan walk back in line.

"Well," Peyton begins, laughing. "That was quite entertaining...and funny. Thank you for that, Banana number one and two. And a special thanks to _everyone _for getting up here and showing off your costume. It takes guts! And it's time for all of you in the audience to vote for a winner!"

**Cut To:**

TRIC; Michael is sitting at the bar. Melody walks up behind him.

"Still trying to be good?" Melody asks.

"I don't have to _try_." Michael replies.

"How about a dance?" Melody asks.

"What?" Michael asks.

"Oh, come on." Melody says. "What are you going to do? Sit alone forever just because your girlfriend up and left you? Come on. Get out there. Live a little."

"Whatever." Michael says, standing up. "Why not, right?"

"That's the spirit." Melody says, taking a hold of his hand as they walk out onto the dance floor.

**Cut To:**

Outside of TRIC; Haley and Dean walk down the steps, toward the parking lot.

"So, did you have fun tonight?" Dean asks.

"Yeah." Haley replies. "Although I wish I were a hundred dollars richer, I did had a ton of fun with you tonight."

"Me too." Dean smiles.

"But now it's time to relieve the sitter of Jamie-duty." Haley says. "But I can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve for our _fifth _date."

"Fifth date already?" Dean asks. "I have some planning to do."

**Cut To:**

TRIC; Peyton's office. Peyton is in her office, sitting on her desk. Nathan enters.

"So," Nathan begins. "This is where you disappeared to."

"Yeah." Peyton nods. "So you seemed like you had a blast tonight."

"Yeah, it was fun." Nathan says, reaching in his pocket and pulling out money. "And I'm one-hundred dollars richer from when I came in."

"So," Peyton begins. "Tonight's the first time I've seen you for awhile."

"Yeah." Nathan says. "Just... been working a lot and stuff."

"You and Shelly really make a cute couple." Peyton says.

"Peyton," Nathan begins. "I was going to call you after that ---" Nathan stops. "I just thought it would be easier this way."

"Easier for who?" Peyton asks. "You know... I've been thinking about you a lot, Nate."

"So have I." Nathan admits. "And that scared me, you know. Thinking about you all the time, feeling how I did when we kissed," Nathan begins and pauses. "Thinking about doing it again."

Peyton looks up at him, surprised.

"I was can't be that guy, Peyton." Nathan says. "You know, the '_other _man.' Not after I've finally gotten my life back on track again."

"But the kiss," Peyton begins. "You did feel something between us."

"Yes." Nathan replies. "I did. But we'd be selfish to even think about doing ---" Nathan stops.

Peyton nods.

"Besides," Peyton begins. "You're with Shelly, right?"

"And you're with Skills." Nathan adds. "It's just sometimes something unexpected comes up, and ---"

"And sometimes you can't help it, but to ---" Peyton adds/begins.

"To give in." Nathan finishes.

Nathan and Peyton walk toward each other.

"Yeah." Peyton says.

Nathan kisses Peyton on the lips. They stop.

"There it is again." Nathan says. "Do you want to ---"

Peyton interrupts, by kissing Nathan on the lips. Nathan kisses her back.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Sometimes people can't help but make a poor deicison, because it seems like the right choice at the time. Some decisions disappoint us, and instead of staying away from the disappointment we give into it. We indulge in it, for our own satisfaction and content. It's tragic when people cave in to what they know is wrong, because it makes them a lesser version of who they really are. But sometimes the temptation is too stong to ignore."_

TRIC; Peyton's office. Shelly stands in the doorway, watching Nathan and Peyton kiss. She starts to turn and exit, but then re-enters the office and walks to Nathan and Peyton.

"How dare you both." Shelly says to them.

They stop kissing, and look at Shelly, in shock.

"Shelly ---" Nathan begins.

Shelly slaps him. Peyton gasps.

"Oh," Shelly begins to Peyton. "You can forget about my good-friend discount, you skank."

Shelly slaps Peyton, and then exits the office.

"You probably want to go after her." Peyton says. "It's OK. You should."

"I know if this were in Lucas' script," Nathan begins. "The audience would want to throw tomatoes at me right now... but I don't want to go anywhere, Peyton."

Peyton starts kissing Nathan again.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	75. A Thanksgiving Not to Remember

**Season 8. Chapter 8.09 (75). 'A Thanksgiving Not to Remember.'**

River court; Lucas is shooting baskets, as Haley approaches the court. Lucas holds the ball as he sees her.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Haley says.

"I didn't realize you were looking." Lucas says.

"I went over to the college to see if you were free." Haley says. "You weren't there. So I got curious why you decided to ditch school today."

"Ditch?" Lucas asks. "Wow. Haven't heard that term from someone in years."

Haley chuckles.

"So," Haley begins. "Whose house for Thanksgiving next week?"

"Does it even matter?" Lucas asks, as he shoots the ball up toward the net.

"Oh, OK." Haley nods. "So we have cynical Lucas this week. I see."

Lucas doesn't say anything, as he grabs the ball.

"Look, Luke." Haley says. "I know things right now aren't exactly screaming for a Happy Thanksgiving, what with Olivia still gone, Skills being in jail, and Brooke being in New York with her wicked biological mother, but you have to focus on the good this Holiday, you know? Like your mom, little sister, and Andy coming."

"Actually," Lucas begins. "My mom called yesterday. She can't leave the restaurant during such a busy time of year for them. So, not much good this Holiday season, huh, Hales?"

"Well," Haley begins. "How about celebrating your first Thanksgiving having a daughter? Or celebrating the fact you still have your friends here with you, despite the many car accidents, hospital visits, and tragedies we've all endured?"

"Well," Lucas begins. "I do have Elizabeth and my friends to be thankful for. And it's also my first Thanksgiving as an engaged man. So thank you for finding me, Hales. You've lifted my spirits."

Haley smiles.

"What are best friends for, anyway?" Haley asks.

Lucas smiles and nods.

"Besides," Lucas begins. "At least there won't be any unexpected disturbances or surprises that will ruin Thanksgiving this year, right?"

**Cut To:**

Peyton/Skills' house; Master bedroom. Peyton is laying in bed, as she rolls over - looking at someone next to her. Nathan is now shown with his eyes closed, as he suddenly opens his eyes, sees Peyton looking at him, and smiles back at her.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Peyton says and smiles.

"Good morning to you, too." Nathan replies.

**END OF TEASER.**

**(The day before Thanksgiving)**

Tree Hill Mall; The mall is decorated in Christmas decor, as Nathan and Peyton are walking through a department store, as _It's Beginning to Look A lot Like Christmas _(which is heard all through this Peyton/Nathan montage) plays on the mall's sound speakers.

**Cut To:**

Peyton and Nathan are looking at some women's perfume. Peyton picks one up and sprays it on her hand, and sniffs her hand. She smiles approvingly, and extends her hand out to Nathan. Then she, to be playful, sprays some of the perfume onto Nathan's arm. He gives her a slight push, laughing.

**Cut To:**

Peyton is standing outside of the dressing room, holding bags, with one arm on her hip - waiting. Nathan walks out, wearing a ladies' dress, as he poses, while laughing. Peyton laughs upon seeing him, and takes a picture of him using her camera phone.

**Cut To:**

Peyton and Nathan approaches women's and men's hats. Peyton looks over at Nathan, grabbing a hat, and putting it on his head, as she pulls it down on the sides of his head as far as it will go, and then takes her hands away. Nathan picks up beanie-style hat and puts it on Peyton's head, covering her eyes by extending the beanie-style hat down for a moment.

**Cut To:**

Mall; Food court. (Music has stopped now) Nathan and Peyton are sitting down, with food in front of them, and bags sitting on the floor below them.

"I think we bought some good gifts for everyone for Christmas." Nathan says.

"Haley's going to love that dress." Peyton says. "It's so her."

"Which means Dean will love it, too." Nathan says. "And I bet it will look better on _her _then it did on _me_."

Peyton laughs.

"I think it's great you're able to joke about that." Peyton admits.

"Dean and Haley?" Nathan asks. "Well, I've been kind of distracted the last few weeks." Nathan smiles.

Peyton smiles, blushing, as she looks down.

"Hey." Nathan says. "You wanna get to that milk shake now?"

Over by the elevator, Lucas stands with his back to the food court. Melody is next to him, looking at some jewelry at a small mall shop.

"Mel," Lucas begins, impatiently. "Some time today, huh? I have to get started on the dessert."

"Oh, one sec." Melody says, with a necklace in her hand. "Geez. I swear, if you were my boyfriend you would so _not_ be getting any tonight."

"Yeah, well, I'm _not _your boyfriend, so..." Lucas says, as he turns around, toward the food court, seeing Nathan and Peyton drinking out of the same milk shake together. Lucas looks surprised.

"You coming?" Melody asks, now standing behind Lucas, as she presses the elevator button.

"What?" Lucas asks, turning his head. "Oh. Yeah."

Lucas and Melody walk into the elevator. As the elevator doors are beginning to close, Lucas looks out to the food court, and now sees Nathan and Peyton giving each other a kiss on the lips. Now Lucas looks shocked and speechless, as he stands there in disbelief.

The elevator doors shut all the way now.

**Cut To:**

**Close-Up: **A movie screen; _The Santa Claus 2 _is playing.

As the camera view pans out, it's shown the movie is being shown on an air plane. Several people are watching the screen with head phones on. Mouth is sitting in a 'middle' seat and Sarah is sitting next to him, in the 'window' seat. They don't have head phones on, but are both reading magazines.

"You sure you don't want to watch the movie, babe?" Sarah asks.

"I'm sure." Mouth nods. "The first one was so much funnier." Mouth pauses. "But if you want to watch it, don't let me stop you. I'll be fine alone with my magazine."

"Oh," Sarah begins. "I didn't realize that was _Maxim_." Sarah jokes.

Mouth just looks at her.

"Funny." Mouth replies.

"Well," Sarah begins. "You're right. The first one was better. Besides, I'd rather talk to you, anyway."

"Yeah?" Mouth asks. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Hmm," Sarah begins. "Well, are you sure we shouldn't have told everyone we are coming? I mean, Lucas could be in New York visiting Brooke or something."

"Na." Mouth replies. "Brooke emailed me. She's so busy she doesn't have time for anything but work." Mouth looks at Sarah. "Don't worry; they'll be ecstatic to see us."

**Cut To:**

River court; Michael is shooting baskets with Jordan.

"Thank God for this court, right?" Jordan asks.

"Especially when the college is closed." Michael nods, in agreement.

"You wanna take a break?" Jordan asks. "Get some of that water over there."

Michael nods. Michael and Jordan walk over to a picnic table and sit down, opening some bottled water and drinking it.

"So," Jordan begins. "Got Thanksgiving plans with your folks or anything?"

"Every year," Michael begins. "We go to my grandmother's for a big, traditional family turkey dinner. I don't know - I think I'm gonna skip it this year."

"Why?" Jordan asks.

"This will be the first Thanksgiving for me since my brother died." Michael says. "Just feeling like I don't want to do the traditional family turkey dinner thing."

"Right." Jordan says, understanding. "That's gotta be hard for you." Jordan pauses. "So you going over Lucas' or something instead?"

"Actually," Michael begins. "I had something else in mind."

Jordan looks at him, wondering.

"Thinking about visiting Olivia." Michael admits.

"Dude," Jordan begins. "Don't. You've actually been moving on lately. Come on, I've noticed the time you've been spending with that girl, Melinda."

"Melody." Michael corrects him.

"Whatever." Jordan says. "The point is, Olivia moved away. She's not coming back. Going to see her is just going to make things more difficult for both of you. Trust me, man, the best thing to do is to move on and forget she ever existed. It's the only way to heal a broken heart."

"I don't know." Michael shrugs.

"Alright." Jordan says. "Listen, my family ain't real big on Thanksgiving, so I'm not gonna be missing much when I hang out with you tomorrow instead."

"And what are we gonna be doing?" Michael asks.

"_You're _gonna be getting over Olivia," Jordan begins. "And _I'm _gonna be enjoying the surroundings."

Michael looks intrigued and curious.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Haley is pulling out a pumpkin pie from the oven with an oven mit. Dean steps into the kitchen entrance, and looks at her.

"Oh, that smells_ good_." Dean says.

"Made from scratch from fresh pumpkins." Haley mentions, putting the pie onto a plate on the counter. "What are you up to?"

"I, actually, _we_ have something to show you." Dean says.

"We?" Haley asks.

"_Jamie_," Dean says, standing aside to make room for Jamie to walk in. "Come in."

Jamie walks out from the side, wearing a turkey costume. Haley laughs.

"Oh, goodness." Haley says. "Clever, you guys."

"Jamie wants to wear this all day tomorrow." Dean says. "Right, Jamster?"

"Yeah, I sure do." Jamie nods.

"Well," Haley begins. "I think I'm gonna have to find the charger to my digital camera now." Haley winks.

"Mom," Jamie begins. "Can we carve pumpkins today for tomorrow?"

"Honey," Haley begins. "You're suppose to carve pumpkins for Halloween, not Thanksgiving."

"What?" Dean asks Haley. "Pumpkin carving is totally a Thanksgiving tradition, too - at least in _my _family it was. Jamie, tell you what. If you help your mom out here, I'll go to the store and pick up a few pumpkins for us to carve today. Sound good?"

"Yes!" Jamie replies.

"Alright." Dean says. "Go change into some normal clothes, then come back. You don't want to get your costume dirty for tomorrow."

"K!" Jamie says, as he proceeds to go upstairs.

Haley gives Dean a kiss on the lips.

"I love how good with him you are." Haley says. "It's hard to believe he once tried to keep us apart."

"Well," Dean begins. "I knew I just had to win him over. Kids love me...eventually."

Haley laughs.

"Seriously," Dean begins. "Thanks for letting Sam come over here for Thanksgiving. He really doesn't have anyone else to spend the day with."

"Seriously, the more the merrier." Haley says. "When is he coming over again?"

"I think he said tonight, actually." Dean says. "I'll give him a call to confirm."

"K." Haley says. "Well, you better go get those pumpkins before Jamie comes back out and sees you haven't left yet." Haley winks.

"Right." Dean replies. "I'll be back."

**Cut To:**

Bar; Rachel is sitting down, as she talks to Owen, who is behind the bar.

"Look at all these people," Rachel begins. "Sitting at a bar the day before Thanksgiving. Really sad, huh?"

"She says as she sits in a bar with them." Owen says, jokingly.

"Please." Rachel says. "I'm only here because my _boyfriend _is the bartender."

"Ah. I see." Owen nods. "By the way, that reminds me. Minela is going to her parent's place tomorrow, and she's actually letting me have my son...and on a _holiday_. I think all of the Christmas spirits going around lately is getting to her."

"Hey, that's great." Rachel smiles. "You must be thrilled."

"Yeah." Owen says. "We're just going to have a low-key thing tomorrow at my place."

Rachel nods, listening.

"Hey, uh," Owen begins. "If you wanted to, of course, you could come over with Nathan tomorrow. Could be a lot of fun, but I'm not promising anything with my cooking skills." Owen smirks.

Rachel thinks for a moment.

"Well, then," Rachel begins. "I'll help out and bring over some of the food. It'll be for the best for all of us, anyway. I wouldn't want anyone ending up in the hospital on Thanksgiving."

"_Oh_." Owen says. "Watch it, red."

Rachel laughs.

**Cut To:**

Skills/Peyton's house; Peyton and Nathan are laying on a couch together.

"So," Peyton begins. "Are you ready for tomorrow? Going over to Haley's, seeing everybody, and acting like we've been just friends for the last month?"

"Absolutely not." Nathan replies. "Need I remind you that it was around the holidays that you found out about Anna and Lucas?"

"Well," Peyton begins. "This group's track record of having dramatic holidays does make me a bit worrisome. But we both need to just relax, OK? No one knows about us, and they're not going to find out. We're fine."

"Do you think that's part of the problem?" Nathan asks. "Sneaking around like this, I mean. Not telling anyone about us. I mean, the last month with you has been great, but I--I have been feeling a little guilty."

"I know, me too." Peyton admits. "Just being with you lately, though, I don't want it to end... even if it does make me a bad person for cheating on my fiance." Peyton pauses. "I know that's horrible, huh?"

"No." Nathan replies. "It's just complicated, you know? We'll tell everyone - Skills included - when we're ready. When we figure out how exactly we want to proceed with us. When we figure out what we want us to be."

"In the meantime," Peyton begins. "Lets not think about it too much, or put too much pressure on figuring us out. Lets just enjoy it for now, you know?"

"I do." Nathan nods, as he kisses Peyton the lips. "Is that kind of what you had in mind?"

"Oh, yes." Peyton smiles and nod, as she puts her hand in Nathan's hair, and kisses him back. "_Exactly _what I had in mind, in fact."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Lucas is in his bedroom typing on his laptop. Melody enters, and walks up behind him.

"I've never met anyone who spends as much time in front of their computer as you do." Melody tells him.

"I _am _a writer, you know." Lucas replies.

"You've been in here since we got back from the mall." Melody says. "Is everything OK?"

"I just saw something that..._disturbed_ me a little." Lucas replies.

"What?" Melody asks. "Oh, was it the Santa Claus there? Some people are afraid of clowns, but me - I'm afraid of Santa. I mean, who knows what's under that huge beard."

"It wasn't..._Santa_." Lucas says. "And that's really weird."

"Well, then," Melody begins, as she proceeds to rub Lucas' shoulders. "Tell me about it."

Lucas stands up, to stop Melody from touching him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lucas asks.

"What?" Melody asks. "I was just trying to get you to relax. Sorry."

"Forget it." Lucas says. "You're really not the person I should be talking to about this."

Lucas exits through his back bedroom door, leading to outside. Melody, confused, shrugs it off and exits the room - that leads to the hallway.

**Cut To:**

Cooper/Nathan's apartment; Cooper and Leslie are making out on Cooper's bed in his room. Leslie smiles, as she stops, but still has her face close to Cooper's.

"So," Leslie begins. "What _else_ are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want, baby." Cooper replies, starting to kiss her again.

"_Mm_." Leslie smiles, kissing him back. "OK." She continues to kiss him. "You look hot in that shirt."

"Thank you." Cooper replies, misunderstanding her.

"No, I mean," Leslie chuckles/begins. "I think you should take it off."

Leslie proceeds to pull the shirt off him. She gets it off half way, then Cooper takes it all the way off himself, then throws it on the floor. Cooper kisses her again, as she gets on top of him. Cooper puts his arms around her.

"_Mm_." Leslie says. "Oh, Coop. Do you have condoms here?"

Cooper stops, taken aback.

"What now?" Cooper asks.

"Well," Leslie begins. "I don't exactly want to get pregnant at this point in my life."

"I mean," Cooper begins. "Why do we need them?"

"_Oh_." Leslie says, sitting up. "Sorry. I just thought --" She stops. "I mean, it seemed like --" She stops once again. "Sorry. This is really embarrassing."

"No, it's OK." Cooper says. "_I'm _sorry. I know I've probably been giving you mixed signals for the last few weeks."

"And I thought that was just a girl thing." Leslie jokes. "So you don't want to --"

"No." Cooper replies. "I mean, yeah - I do. But I want to get to know you more before we --- you know."

"Yeah." Leslie nods. "OK. Well, I must say, _this _is a pleasant surprise and one that I wasn't expecting. You're different from the guys I usually go out with."

"Well, I am _now_." Cooper says.

"Ah, a reformed man." Leslie says. "I like. Mysterious."

"So," Cooper begins. "Now that we're talking, do you have any family plans for tomorrow?"

"My family's in Hawaii right now for the holiday." Leslie replies. "They wanted me to go, but I can't afford to right now. And they didn't want to pay for my ticket and room. So I'm flying solo tomorrow."

"Not anymore." Cooper says. "I'm going to my friend's, Haley's, house tomorrow. A lot of people are going to be there with dates, so you won't be out of place. Haley already said I could bring a date if I wanted to."

"You sure?" Leslie asks. "Are we ready for such a step? Spending Thanksgiving dinner together."

"Well, it doesn't have to mean anything." Cooper replies. "And I think it'll be fun. Besides, this way you can meet my friends. You've only met Nathan really."

"Ah, the banana." Leslie says. "OK. It's a date."

Cooper smiles, as he proceeds to begin kissing her again.

**Cut To:**

Peyton/Skill's house; nursery. Peyton picks Elizabeth up from her crib and holds her, rocking her back and forth in her arms. Nathan enters.

"Her first Thanksgiving." Nathan says.

Peyton turns around toward him, and smiles.

"Yeah." Peyton nods. "My first also - as a mother of a beautiful baby girl."

"Six months old, huh?" Nathan asks. "You're getting up there, Elizabeth."

Peyton chuckles.

"You wanna say hi to your Uncle Nathan, Lizzy?" Peyton asks, looking down at her.

"Sure she does." Nathan replies, as Peyton hands Elizabeth off to Nathan.

Nathan holds Elizabeth, as he gentley rocks her in his arms. Peyton watches with a smile on her face.

"Seems like just yesterday I was holding Jamie like this." Nathan says, looking down at the baby girl. "And Junior, too. They grow up fast, Peyton. Enjoy her at this age while you can."

Peyton smiles.

"You know," Peyton begins. "Sometimes I still can't believe you have two kids. But that's probably just because I sometimes still look at you and see that fifteen year old boy who called my music and drawings crap."

Nathan laughs.

"I was a punk back then." Nathan says.

"Na, you weren't." Peyton tells him. "You were just too afraid to show people the real Nathan Scott, so you showed them a facade of yourself."

"That is," Nathan begins. "Until I met Haley."

"She was the one able to break down the brick walks that you put up with people like me." Peyton says. "Just ironic, now eight years later, she's not that person for you anymore."

"Yeah." Nathan says.

"And me and you," Peyton begins. "Are back to fooling around. It's what we were always good at, right?"

"Well," Nathan begins. "At least _I _didn't fool around with you when I was dating someone else."

"You're lucky you're holding my daughter, Nathan Scott." Peyton says.

"Am I?" Nathan asks. "Why? What would you do if I wasn't holding her?"

"You don't have the guts to find out." Peyton says.

"Yeah?" Nathan asks, as he proceeds to lay Elizabeth back down in her crib, and then assumes a fighting stance. "Lets see what you got, Sawyer."

Peyton proceeds to make a fist and punch his arm. Nathan laughs, unharmed.

"Wow." Nathan says. "I thought you'd _at least _put up a fight."

"OK." Peyton says. "I do know _one _move that will guarantee to bring you down."

Peyton proceeds to put her hands on Nathan's shoulders, standing in front of him.

"I learned this next move in my self-defense class," Peyton begins. "That I took after the pyscho-Ben incident. Plus, I needed to let out a lot of anger since Lucas had just cheated on me with that skank." Peyton pauses. "I am so totally over it."

Nathan laughs.

"Well," Nathan begins. "I bet they didn't tell you your attacker would do _this_."

Nathan takes his arms and picks up Peyton, as he has her in his arm and starts spinning.

"Put me down!" Peyton says.

Nathan stops spinning, then looks down at Peyton's face, and gives her a kiss.

"_Mm_." Peyton says. "Oh... baby..."

"I know." Nathan smiles. "You're so good at that."

"No." Peyton laughs. "I mean, yes. You are, too. But the baby in the crib. Lets go in my room."

Nathan laughs as he grabs the baby monitor and exits, still holding Peyton.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; kitchen. Lucas and Haley are sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Nathan and Peyton?" Haley asks, surprised. "I can't believe it."

"It's true." Lucas says. "I saw them kissing with my own eyes."

"No, I mean," Haley begins. "I _believe _it, but I'm just shocked." Haley pauses. "Oh, my God. Poor Skills."

"I'm struggling with whether I should go down to that jail and tell him or not." Lucas admits.

"How can Peyton do this to him?" Haley asks. "Or Nathan for that matter."

"Well," Lucas begins. "I'm confronting them both about this tomorrow. I can't believe either one of them."

"No, Lucas." Haley says. "Don't. Not tomorrow. It'll just make things awkward and bad. Just keep it inside, and let everyone have a peaceful Thanksgiving. We wouldn't want another disastrous holiday like Christmas of 2012, right?"

"You're right." Lucas sighs. "OK. I'll keep it to myself. God, maybe I should just go to New York and spend tomorrow with Brooke. That way I don't have to worry about slipping up and accidentally, oh, I don't know, like, _punching _Nathan or something."

"Stop it." Haley says. "I don't want you in jail next. Besides, I took this self-defense class with Peyton a few years ago. I know a few moves that I could do on Nathan."

"Self-defense moves," Lucas begins. "Or Kama Sutra moves?" Lucas smirks.

"Oh, my God." Haley laughs. "You're such a perv, Luke. God."

Lucas laughs. Jamie and Dean open the back door, each holding a carved pumpkin.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie begins. "How do you like my pumpkin? I carved it myself. OK, Dean helped me a little."

"No, bud." Dean says. "It was all you, man."

"I think it looks great, Jamie." Lucas replies. "You did good. You gonna light it up tonight and put it out in the front?"

"Sure am!" Jamie replies. "Come on, Dean. Lets go clean up the mess we made with the pumpkins."

Jamie walks back inside.

"Who is that boy and what did he do with my son?" Haley asks.

Dean and Lucas laugh.

"I guess your OCD of having a clean house has rubbed off on the kid." Lucas says.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't make an even bigger mess." Dean says, walking back into the house and closing the door behind him.

"Hey." Haley says to Lucas. "Seriously, just hold this inside through tomorrow and then you can confront Nathan and Peyton."

"OK." Lucas nods. "I'll just bite my tongue and make nice, acting like I _don't _know that they're engaging in adultery."

"There's the Holiday spirit I love to see." Haley smiles.

**Cut To:**

**---THE NEXT DAY (THANKSGIVING DAY) ---**

Cooper/Nathan's apartment; Nathan is dressed nicely, as he stands in the kitchen, near the counter, with a bowl covered in suran wrap. Cooper enters.

"You're ready fast." Cooper says.

"Yep." Nathan nods. "Are you? When's Leslie coming?"

"Should be here any minute." Cooper replies.

"I still can't believe you're bringing her." Nathan admits. "Isn't that gonna be weird with Rachel and Owen there, too?"

"You didn't hear?" Cooper asks. "Rachel's going over Owen's house with his son and Junior today."

"Oh." Nathan replies. "Alright. You lucked out then."

"Yeah." Cooper says. "You know, it sucks things didn't work out with you and Shelly. I thought you two were getting along good. What happened there, anyway? You never really told me."

The door bell rings.

"There's Leslie." Cooper says. "Hold that thought."

Cooper exits the kitchen.

"Saved by the bell." Nathan says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Skills'/Peyton's house; nursery. Peyton is kneeing on the ground, as she finishes dressing Elizabeth - in an orange and brown colored, Thanksgiving-styled outfit. Peyton picks her up and stands up.

"It's time for your very first Thanksgiving, baby girl." Peyton says. "And I bought turkey mush just for you."

Peyton exits the room holding Elizabeth.

**Cut To:**

**(Close-up of a small turkey inside an oven)**

"That thing's kind of puney," Michael begins. "Don't you think, man?"

(Now shown that Michael and Jordan are standing in a kitchen, kneeled down in front of the opened oven, staring at the turkey cooking.)

"It's enough for _us_." Jordan replies. "Besides, we have a boat load of the important stuff - what truly makes Thanksgiving a great holiday."

"_That _is true." Michael nods, as they both turn their heads and look at the kitchen table, which has many cases of beer sitting on it.

"There's also vodka in the cabinet," Jordan begins/adds. "And we're making margaritas in a few minutes."

"Best. Thanksgiving. Ever." Michael says. "With this much beer, who needs girlfriends?"

"Amen, brotha." Jordan says.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; kitchen. Lucas is well/nicely-dressed, as he stands in the kitchen holding a pie.

"_Mel_." Lucas calls out. "_We gotta get going. Are you ready ye---_"

Melody enters.

"Why the hell are you yelling for?" Melody asks. "_Ooh_, pie. Looks delicious."

"Paws off until _after _dinner." Lucas tells her.

"Relax." Melody says. "I'm on a diet, anyway. Do you know if Michael's gonna be there?"

"He's actually," Lucas begins, shaking his head. "Hanging out with his friend today."

"Too bad." Melody says. "You know, living together for a month and a half, going to Thanksgiving dinner together - it really feels like we're a couple again."

"You forgot sleeping in separate rooms." Lucas says. "Lets go."

Lucas walks to the kitchen's back door and opens it, stepping aside to let Melody walk out first.

"Why thank you, fake boyfriend." Melody smiles, as she proceeds to walk passed him.

"Oh, by the way, Mel." Lucas says, as he starts to follow her out, and proceeds to close the door. "Behave yourself tonight."

**Cut To:**

Owen's apartment (hall); in front of his door. Junior stands in front of Owen's door, holding Rachel's hands. Rachel is holding a wrapped-up bowl in her hands; she glances down at Junior.

"Behave yourself tonight for mommy, OK?" Rachel asks her son.

Junior nods cooperatively. Owen opens the door.

"Hey, you guys." Owen smiles, giving Rachel a kiss on the lips. "Nathan, buddy, you like video games? My son's playing right now." Owen looks at Rachel. "Is he allowed to play?"

"Go along, honey." Rachel says to Junior. "You can play."

Junior walks inside, passed Owen.

"You brought food." Owen says. "Just one bowl. Am I to assume this means you trust me with everything but the," Owen begins, looking inside the bowl. "Mashed potatoes?"

"I have everything else in my car downstairs." Rachel replies. "You wanna help me with the rest?"

"Yeah, of course." Owen replies. "I think they'll be OK for five minutes."

"Are you kidding?" Rachel asks. "They're playing videogames. They'll be preoccupied for..._all night_."

"Yeah." Owen laughs, as he shuts his door. "By the way, I'm glad you brought more than just the mashed potatoes. Otherwise, we would have been trusting _Boston Market_."

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; backyard. Mouth and Sarah are sitting at the patio table, with glasses of lemonade in front of them. Haley walks out of the back door.

"How are you guys doing?" Haley asks. "Do you want some alcohol with that lemonade?"

"I think we can wait for dinner." Mouth chuckles. "Thanks, Hales."

"Yeah." Sarah agrees. "Thanks, Haley."

"Sure." Haley replies. "Everyone should be over any minute now."

"I absolutely love what you've done with your yard, Haley." Sarah compliments her.

"Oh, thanks." Haley says. "It's really nothing. I still want to do a lot more to it."

Mouth and Sarah starts laughing. Haley, confused, turns around and looks behind her in the direction she sees Mouth and Sarah looking. Jamie is standing in the door way in his turkey costume.

"Aw, man." Jamie says. "I wanted to scare you."

"Then you should have dressed up as a clown, buddy." Haley tells him, patting the top of his head.

"So," Sarah begins. "Dean seems nice. How long have you been together?"

"Officially, two months now." Haley replies. "Yeah. He's great. He's in there slaving right now... with the salads."

"How's everything else going, food-wise?" Mouth asks.

"It's _all _done." Haley replies. "We're just waiting on the rest of the guests now."

"Wow." Sarah says, impressively. "My family at Thanksgiving has everyone waiting hours on end finishing cooking the food. I like your kind of Thanksgiving."

"Thank you." Haley replies.

The door bell rings.

"Oh," Haley begins, hearing the bell. "Hopefully that's Lucas."

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; kitchen. Dean is mixing a green salad with spoons in a bowl.

"Hey, babe." Haley says. "I got the door. Oh, good job on the salad."

"Thanks." Dean says, with a chuckle.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; outside, in front of closed door. Lucas and Melody stand in front of the door. Lucas holds a a covered pie.

"Rememeber," Lucas begins. "_Behave_."

"You worry way too much," Melody begins. "_Sweetie pie_."

Lucas gives her a look. The door opens and Haley stands there.

"Hey, Luke." Haley says. "Melody. Oh, lets see the pie. It better be good."

"It _is_." Lucas says.

"He's a _great _cook." Melody smiles, as she takes ahold of the pie from Lucas, walks passed him and Haley and goes inside the house, going into the kitchen.

Lucas steps inside, as Haley shuts the door. They stand near the door inside.

"Remember," Haley begins. "Behave yourself tonight, Luke."

"Just keep the alcohol away from me," Lucas begins. "And I'll be fine."

Haley smirks, as she hits his arm. They proceed to walk into the kitchen. Dean and Melody are standing near the counter, talking.

"Oh, hey, Luke." Dean says. "Thanks for the pie. It looks delicious."

"Eh, it's no big deal." Lucas replies. "Growing up with a mom who ran a café, it would be weird if I _didn't _know how to cook."

"Speaking of," Dean begins. "She couldn't make it?"

"No; stuck in Italy." Lucas replies. "What sucks is if I knew she wouldn't be able to make it ahead of time I would have flown to Italy for today."

"Oh," Haley begins. "Thanksgiving in Italy. That sounds fantastic."

"Although," Melody begins. "I think you'd be the only ones celebrating it."

"Actually," Mouth begins, as he walks into the kitchen from the backyard. "Italians _do _celebrate a Thanksgiving-like holiday. For them it's called _La Festa del Ringraziamento _- meaning _Festival of Thanks_."

"What are you - Italian or something?" Melody asks.

"No." Sarah replies, walking into the kitchen holding two lemonade glasses. "We were curious what other countries celebrate Thanksgiving-like holidays."

"We asked Jeeves." Mouth adds.

"So," Haley begins. "Nathan and Peyton still have to get here - oh, and Cooper and his brother are coming, too. Jamie is in his room, and Taylor is getting ready right now."

"Well," Lucas begins. "Everything smells great. I can't wait to eat all of it."

**Cut To:**

Jordan and Michael are slouching on a couch. There's two empty vodka bottles and empty beer cans scattered below them.

"Now I know why people drink _at _bars, and not _before_." Michael says.

"Dude, please." Jordan says. "Not so loud."

"Dude, if I said that any quieter," Michael begins. "Only dogs would be have been able to hear me." Michael pauses. "Well, I guess that's it for our big bar-hopping plans for tonight."

"What?" Jordan asks. "Give me a few hours. I'll be ready."

Michael looks down at all the empty bottles.

"I don't think so." Michael replies.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; dinner table. Lucas, at the head of the table, and Nathan, as the other head of the table sit in front of all the food. Haley, Dean, Peyton, Jamie, Taylor, Cooper, Leslie, and Sam sit on either side of the table. Elizabeth sits in a high chair next to Peyton.

"Who wants to start saying what they are thankful for?" Lucas asks.

Jamie raises his hand.

"I want to, Uncle Lucas." Jamie says.

"OK, Jamie." Lucas says. "Go ahead. Lead us all into it."

"I'm thankful for Oscar," Jamie begins. "And for my mommy and daddy, and my Uncle Lucas, and all of my Aunts. I wish Uncle Skills, Aunt Brooke, and Aunt Olivia could be here, too. And I'm thankful for Uncle Lucas baking a pie."

Everyone continues to listen.

"That's all." Jamie says.

"That was very nice, sweetie." Haley says, as she looks around for the next person to take their 'turn.'

"I'll go." Peyton speaks up. "I'm thankful for my beautiful and healthy daughter, Elizabeth. She has become my whole world. She's only been in my life for six months, but already I can't remember what my life was like before she came along. I'm also thankful for all of my friends. And I'm thankful that my fiancé only got sentenced to a year in jail, since it could have been a lot worse. Lastly, I'm thankful that my friend, Nathan," Peyton smiles at him. "Has been there for me so much ever since Skills went to jail. Thank you, Nathan."

Lucas shakes his head at Peyton's speech, looking subtely angry. Haley is the only one who notices, and looks a bit concerned.

"So," Haley smiles. "Who's next?"

"I guess I'll go." Nathan says. "Well, I'm very thankful for both of my sons, and all of my friends. And for my brother and sister, too. I'm also thankful for my friend, Peyton. And I'm sorry for what she's been going through this year. I know---"

"Excuse me," Lucas begins, proceeding to stand up. "I need some air."

Lucas stands up and walks outside, out the back door. Everyone looks confused.

"I'll go see ---" Nathan begins.

"No." Haley says. "I'll check on him."

**Cut To:**

Haley's back yard; Lucas stands there, as Haley walks out and shuts the door.

"Luke ---" Haley says.

"I'm sorry." Lucas says. "But after listening to Nathan's and Peyton's ---" Lucas says. "I was about to go off if I had stayed in there."

"Well, shake it off and come back inside, Luke." Haley tells him. "It's Thanksgiving. Come on."

Nathan walks outside.

"What's going on?" Nathan asks.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Nate." Lucas snaps.

"Luke ---" Haley says.

"Hales," Nathan beigns. "Can you give Lucas and I a moment?"

Haley looks at Lucas, then walks inside, closing the door behind her.

"I think I know what this is about." Nathan says. "I don't know how you found out, but you always seem to know everything that goes on in Tree Hill somehow."

"I saw you and Peyton in the mall kissing." Lucas says. "You can imagine my surprise, considering you and Peyton haven't dated for years. And for the fact that Peyton's engaged."

"OK, lets not do this here, Lucas." Nathan says. "Lets try to have a normal Thanksgiving and then you can chew me out later. OK?"

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Sometimes you have to bite your tongue a little, in situations where you don't drama to brew."_

(Everyone is seated, eating the Thanksgiving food in Haley's dining room.)

**Cut To:**

A club; the place is crowded, with a lot of younger, early-twenties people dancing, mingling, etc. Michael and Jordan are dancing with a group of females. Michael turns to Jordan, as he dances.

"I think this is worth having a killer hangover in the morning." Michael says, loud enough to overpower the music in the background.

"Yeah, definitely." Jordan agrees. "Whoa, dude. Hot, older chick approaching you at three o'clock."

Michael looks to his right, opposite of where Jordan is dancing, and sees Minela, Owen's ex-wife, walking toward him and starts dancing in front of him.

"Hey." Michael says, as he dances with her. "You're a good dancer. What's your name?"

"It's a tricky one." Minela replies. "People have always called me _manila folder_, because my name sounds like _manila_."

"That's funny." Michael chuckles. "So, what _is _your name?"

"Min-e-la_." _Minela replies, sounding it out.

"That's a really pretty name." Michael says. "I'm Michael. Mike for short."

"I think _Michael_'s short enough." Minela says. "By the way, you're a great dancer, too." She starts dancing closer to him.

"Thanks." Michael smiles. "I hardly come to these things, too. I thought I would suck."

"Definitely don't suck." Minela says, as she turns around and starts dancing close to him with her back right up against his chest.

Jordan walks behind Michael and taps him on the shoulder.

"I'm getting no luck out here, man." Jordan says. "I'm gonna go try the dive bar across the street. I'll be on my cell."

Jordan exits.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Cooper's apartment; Cooper opens the front door and Lucas is standing there.

"Nathan's been expecting you." Cooper tells him. "I think I'm gonna call Les and see if she wants to get some late-night ice cream. See ya."

"OK." Lucas says. "See ya."

Cooper walks out; Lucas enters, closing the door behind him. Nathan walks out from the kitchen.

"So," Nathan begins. "You wanna punch me? Because I think I should remind you, I can beat your ass anytime." Nathan smirks.

"This isn't funny, Nate." Lucas says. "Peyton's an engaged woman. That's always off-limits."

"Look, it's more complicated than that, alright?" Nathan asks.

"It always is, isn't it?" Lucas asks. "Complicated." Lucas pauses. "It was _complicated _when Peyton and I snuck around in high school, and it was _complicated _when I kissed Anna after Peyton miscarried. Just like it was _complicated _when you kissed Rachel on that train to L.A., when you were married to Haley. It doesn't justify your actions, Nate, or makes it right."

"Yeah, speaking of that," Nathan begins. "Who are you to lecture and judge me when you yourself _cheated _on Peyton, and Brooke, before? Kind of calling the kettle black, huh pot?"

"_Wow_." Lucas says, turning around, with his arms in the air. "_Damn it_, Nathan." Lucas says, turning back around, and his arms back down now. "What's your point, huh? That was _two _and _eight _years ago, and since then I've changed - I've learned from my mistakes and I've become a man my fiancée, and my _daughter_, can be proud of. But _you_ - all I see you doing is making poor decision after poor decision, never learning from them or changing into a better person."

"In my eyes," Nathan begins. "You just described yourself to a T."

"You abandon your son for two years;" Lucas begins. "Have a one night stand with Rachel; cheat on Haley with Rachel a year later; drown yourself in booze, instead of being a man your son can look up to; you break-up with Haley after a seven-year long marriage and in her _classroom _one random day, not even giving it a second thought; and now you sneak around with Peyton, who is engaged to our good friend, Skills, who's sitting in jail right now, by the way - in case you've forgotten."

"You're unbelievable." Nathan says. "Learn from your mistakes, Luke? Really? Like your mistake with that girl, Nikki, in high school? I don't see you learning from _that_. Maybe you've forgotten, but you slept with my _wife _last spring, Lucas. You had a one night stand with my wife, your best friend. I'm seriously calling you 'Pot' for now on."

"After you left her devastated from breaking up with her!" Lucas argues.

"So what?" Nathan asks. "That was between me and Haley. You had no right to get involved in our business - not _any _part of you had a right to get involved!" Nathan pauses. "No, on second thought - I'm calling you _Keith _for now on."

"Watch it, you son of a b(!)tch." Lucas says, getting angry.

Lucas punches Nathan. Nathan looks down from the punch and holds his jaw for a moment. He then tackles Lucas and they both fall to the floor. They start wrestling and fighting each other.

**Cut To:**

Cooper/Nathan's apartment; Lucas and Nathan are sitting on a couch, holding ice packs on their heads.

"Those were some punches you hit me with." Lucas says.

"You didn't do bad yourself." Nathan replies.

"Look, Nate," Lucas begins. "I'm sorry if I got a little preachy on you. I just want to see you and Peyton grow up and be happy, you know? We're not in high school anymore, Nate. Far from it. We're twenty-five years old. I know I've made a lot of mistakes, but for the last two years I've worked on making myself a better person - on redeeming myself for the mistakes I made. And I think I've done a pretty good job at that; maybe I've slipped up here or there along the way, though. But the point is, I'm engaged to Brooke now, I've been loyal and faithful to her, I've been the man she's always needed me to be. And it feels damn good to be that man. I just want to see you have the same thing, instead of sneaking around and betraying Skills."

"Luke," Nathan begins. "Trust me, I want what you have, too. I want to be happy with one woman, who's single, and who I love and respect, _and _who I'm able to let in all the way and not push away." Nathan pauses. "But not all of us can be engaged to our dream girls and make it look so easy."

Lucas sighs, as he looks down - away.

"This thing with Peyton and me," Nathan begins. "We don't know what it is, or what we want it to be, or even how exactly we feel about each other. We just know there's a connection, we enjoy spending time together, and... we're drawn to each other."

"And that would be all fine and good," Lucas begins. "_If _there wasn't a third party in the mix called the fiancé. You and Peyton both need to do the right thing and tell Skills what's been going on - regardless of whether you guys decide to continue this romance."

Lucas stands up, putting the ice pack onto a table.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asks.

"To talk to Peyton." Lucas replies, as he walks to the front door.

**Cut To:**

Club; outside - near the street. Michael is leaning up against a car, as Minela is leaning on him, as they make out.

"You're the best kisser I've had from meeting someone in a club." Minela says. "You're over eight teen, right?"

"Yeah." Michael says. "I'm practically nineteen. Are you?"

"Much." Minela replies. "But not too much."

"That's the perfect amount." Michael smiles, as he starts kissing her again.

Michael feels a buzzing coming from his pocket. He proceeds to pull out his cell phone, and looks at the screen. It reads, "_One New TXT MSG_." He presses _"Read_."

"Who's that?" Minela asks.

On the cell phone screen, it says, "_From: Jordan; 'Mission accomplished tonite, man. Looks like ur having fun getting over Olivia.'"_

"Just a friend." Michael replies, as he puts the phone back into his pocket and turns his head to the left, seeing Jordan across the street with his cell phone out and walking back into a bar.

Minela smiles and starts to kiss him again.

**Cut To:**

Peyton/Skills' house; Peyton is on her cell phone as she walks toward the front door.

"Alright, thanks for calling," Peyton begins, into her cell phone, as she puts her hand on the door knob. "And giving me the heads up."

Peyton opens the door and Lucas is standing there.

"He's here." Peyton says, into the phone. "I'll talk to you later. Bye." She hangs up.

"Hey." Lucas says.

"So," Peyton begins. "We don't have to do this dance. We can cut to the chase. We both know why you're here." Peyton pauses. "Oh, come in."

"Thanks." Lucas says, entering the house.

Peyton shuts the door, as they proceed into the family room.

"Look," Lucas begins. "I'm not here to preach on you or anything, like I did to Nathan - which I'm sure you heard all about." He chuckles. "I cheated on you, and while it might have been a long time ago, I still don't feel I have a right to talk to you about engaging in the same type of behavior."

"Well, thanks, Luke." Peyton says. "But you're not wrong. What Nathan and I are doing is wrong, and we both know that. It's just ---"

"_Complicated_?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Peyton replies. "We started spending a lot of time together and next thing we knew there was a connection, and then that led to kissing, and ---"

"Oh, no." Lucas says. "You can stop there."

"What?" Peyton asks. "Oh, no no. We didn't... I mean, we haven't..."

"Whatever." Lucas says, stopping her. "I do want to say though - you are better than this, Peyton. And you know first hand how it feels to be on Skills' end of it. I'm just surprised, knowing that, you'd still do something like this. But I know these type of things are never planned, so no judgments from me... OK, Peyton?" Lucas asks, pauses. "I just want to say, we are parents now and while Elizabeth is too young to be influenced by our decisions _now_, she won't always be this young. They grow up fast, Peyton, and we need to get in the habit of being good role models and parents that can Elizabeth can learn to be a good person from who won't end up making the same mistakes we have."

"You're right, Luke." Peyton says. "We have a daughter in the world now. We have to --- _I _have to stop making selfish, poor decisions."

"You're engaged to Skills," Lucas begins. "You're fooling around with Nathan --- how do you really feel about both of them?"

"I love Skills, I do." Peyton replies. "But Nathan and I have such a strong connection. We've just been...drawn to each other lately."

"That's what he said." Lucas says. "Well, Peyton, both you and Nathan need to figure out how you guys feel about each other. And you need to figure out how you feel about Skills. And regardless of what you decide, you _have _to tell Skills about this."

"I know." Peyton nods. "Nathan and I already told each other once we figure out what we want us to be and how we feel about each other, we will tell everyone - including Skills."

"_No_." Lucas says, shaking his head. "You need to tell Skills right away. As soon as possible. It's the right thing to do, Peyton. He's sitting in that jail right now with the assumption that when he gets out in nine months he'll be walking out to his loyal and faithful fiancée. He needs to know that's not entirely accurate..._at all_."

"I can't tell him yet, Luke." Peyton says. "I won't. Not yet. I'm sorry."

Lucas nods, accepting her response, as he stands up from the couch. Lucas proceeds toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asks, curiously.

Lucas approaches the door and then turns around, toward Peyton.

"He's one of my oldest and best friends, Peyton." Lucas replies. "I'm going to jail."

Lucas opens the door and walks out, closing it behind him. Peyton looks scared, as she sits there and looks down.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	76. The Straw That Broke Brooke's Back

**_Note: Just added a short scene at the end for a little closure on the Melody-front. This is her last ch. Victoria's as well. And obviously Brooke and Olivia will be returning to Tree Hill._**

**_And by the way, I'll be taking the story for another 12 ch. for the season, taking it to 8.22, instead of the previously tentative 8.14._**

**Season 8. Chapter 8.10 (76). 'The Straw That Broke Brooke's Back.'**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) --- _

_"We've all heard the saying 'treat others how you would want to be treated,' right? It's such a simply concept to live by, yet some people find it difficult to do for some reason. That's why whenever I'm faced with a decision where I have to pick between two sides, I ask myself what the right thing to do is, and how I would want to be treated in any particular situation, and then the decision becomes simple."_

Skills'/Peyton's house; Nathan is leaning back on a couch, holding an icepack to his head. Peyton is laying down, with her head on his lap.

"So," Peyton begins. "Do you think Lucas is really going to tell Skills tonight?"

"Who knows?" Nathan says. "Remember when he got mad at me for not telling him about you and Skills sleeping together?" Nathan pauses. "So, I guess he would technically be a hypocrite if he _didn't _tell Skills now."

"Well then," Peyton begins. "My marriage is officially over before it even began. That's two failed marriages." Peyton pauses. "And ironically, Lucas played a part in the destruction of both of them."

"I'm sorry, Peyton." Nathan says.

"Na." Peyton says. "Seriously, I hope Lucas does tell him. He deserves to know that I cheated on him. And selfishly, I'm glad Lucas is the one to tell him since then _I _don't have to do it."

"Then here's to hoping Lucas will let the cat out of the bag." Nathan says.

"I'd say 'cheers' if we had champagne in front of us." Peyton says.

**Cut To:**

Charlotte, NC; Lucas approaches the county jail from the outside.

**Cut To:**

New York; Victoria is sitting in a chair, talking to someone via her cell phone.

"You've had enough time." Victoria says. "I'm tired of waiting. For whatever reason, you've failed and your time's up."

**Cut To:**

Melody is on her cell phone somewhere.

"Look," Melody begins. "What do you want me to do? I've tried. I can't help if he's madly in love with Brooke." Melody pauses. "So when can I expect my check?"

**Cut To:**

New York; Victoria is on her cell phone.

"Your what, my dear?" Victoria asks. "You're not going to get any money from me. You didn't do the job you were assigned to do. Therefore, you don't get paid _anything_."

"So," Melody begins. "You just don't care that Brooke and Lucas are still together? You're just going to give up?"

"Oh, I still want them to break up." Victoria says. "I'm just going to do it myself this time. I don't know what I was thinking getting a college drop-out to do my dirty work for me. You know what they say, don't you Melody? If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

"So," Melody begins. "What are you going to do?"

"Please, I'm not stupid." Victoria says. "You still live with Lucas, and you're mad at me for not paying you. Like I'm going to trust you with my plan. Goodbye - I have no need for you anymore."

Victoria hangs up.

**Cut To:**

**--- THE NEXT MORNING ---**

Lucas' house; bedroom. Lucas is sitting in front of his desk, as his laptop his turned on and opened. He presses 'play' on a _YouTube _video.

(It's a video of Brooke, and the title says, "Update on New York, and my baby...")

"_Hi everyone, it's me - Brooke_." Brooke says on the video. "_So I've been livin' in New York for about two months now and I'm lovin' it all over again. I'm VERY busy, but I wouldn't have it any other way. My mom and I have actually been getting along since I've moved here, and our relationship has improved quite a bit. It's still not perfect, but we've come a long way. Anyway, my subscribers know that I'm currently engaged - for the second time by the same guy. I've missed him so much. My heart aches just thinking about him. Lucas, baby, if you're watching this - I love you with all my heart._" She blows a kiss toward the camera, for Lucas. "_And if you're not watching this, well, then I have no idea who I just blew a kiss to. Ew._"

Lucas chuckles, as he watches the video sitting in front of his laptop.

"_Well_," Brooke begins. "_That's about all for this video. Oh, remember to come visit me and perhaps buy something you like at Clothes Over Bro's in New York City. The address is to the right,_" Brooke begins, pointing to the right. "_Under my user name and picture. K, well thanks for watching another one of my videos. Bye bye!_" Brooke smiles, and the video goes black, and stops.

Lucas smiles.

**Cut To:**

Michael's bedroom; Michael is turned, laying in bed, asleep. He begins to wake up and rolls over, seeing a pair of pink ladies' underwear laying next to him. He looks up at his window, which is opened. He sighs, as he lays his head back down onto his pillow.

**END OF TEASER.**

Nathan/Cooper's apartment; Sam is laying on a couch, asleep, with empty beer bottles sitting on the floor around him. Nathan enters through the front door; Cooper walks out from the hall, seeing Nathan closing the door.

"Just getting in?" Cooper asks him.

Nathan turns around.

"Yeah," Nathan begins. "I was over Peyton's. She needed someone to talk to. Lucas told her he was going to tell Skills about us last night."

"Sorry, man." Cooper says. "Did he?"

"I don't know." Nathan replies.

Nathan and Cooper enter the kitchen, looking over by the couch and seeing Sam asleep.

"Look at him." Cooper says. "Must've gotten drunk when we got back last night from Haley's. Poor sap."

"I'll put on the coffee." Nathan says, going to the kitchen.

"I'll start the pancakes." Cooper adds, as he walks over to the couch and bends over right in front of Sam. "_WAKE UP, SAM, WAKE UP_!"

Sam immediately jumps, startled, as he opens his eyes, shocked to see Cooper there.

"Dude," Sam begins. "What... the... hell?"

"Oh," Cooper begins, calmly. "You _are _awake. Just wanted to let you know the pancakes and coffee will be done soon."

Sam just stares at him.

"OK." Sam says. "Uh, yeah, thanks."

Sam plops his head down back onto the couch's pillow. Cooper looks over at Nathan, who is standing in the kitchen making coffee. Nathan laughs.

**Cut To:**

New York City; Brooke/Victoria's apartment. Victoria is sipping coffee from her cup in the kitchen. Brooke walks out - dressed nicely - and goes into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator.

"Good morning, honey." Victoria says.

"Hey," Brooke begins, taking out some orange juice. "Good morning."

"Are you going to have to work late tonight, sweetie?" Victoria asks, curiously.

"No, I don't think so." Brooke says, pouring orange juice into a cup. "The usual. Why?"

"Oh," Victoria begins. "Because I have a friend coming into the city today and he could use an escort to show him around tonight. You know, take him to dinner, walk around with him, show him the highlights of the Big Apple - that sort of thing." Victoria pauses. "I'd do it myself, but I have to meet deadlines tonight and I won't have the time to."

Brooke puts the orange juice back into the refrigerator and takes a sip of her juice, as she stands next to Victoria.

"Yeah, sure." Brooke replies. "I'll be happy to do it. No problem."

"Oh, thank you so much, sweet heart." Victoria says, now standing up. "You're a lifesaver."

Brooke smiles.

"Well," Victoria begins. "I better go get ready. I have to pick him up from the airport in an hour. Have a good day at work, honey."

"Have a good day with your friend." Brooke replies. "Text me with the time and place that you want me to meet him at."

"I will." Victoria smiles, as she exits the kitchen and walks down the hall.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; bedroom. Lucas is sitting, typing on his laptop. There's a knock on his back door. Lucas turns his head and sees Michael.

"It's opened, man." Lucas calls out.

Michael enters.

"Oh, good." Michael says. "I caught you before you left for work."

"Michael, what are you talking about?" Lucas asks. "It's the day after Thanksgiving. Every school has the whole weekend off."

"Oh, right." Michael says.

"You OK there?" Lucas asks.

"Not really." Michael shakes his head. "I sort of have something on my mind." Michael pauses. "I think I made a pretty big mistake."

"You're looking at the expert," Lucas begins. "With making huge mistakes. So, are we talking breaking into an amusement park and having sex on the merry-go-round, or kissing another girl behind your girlfriend's back?" Lucas chuckles.

Michael looks down, with a straight face.

"Oh, God." Lucas says. "What happened?"

"I had somewhat of a one-night-stand," Michael begins. "With some girl I met in a bar last night with Jordan."

"You had a threesome with Jordan?" Lucas asks, jokingly.

"Luke," Michael begins. "This is serious."

"Come on." Lucas says. "You're a single man, _right_? You really didn't do anything wrong, alright? Now I wouldn't go making that sort of thing a habit or anything, though." Lucas pauses. "You were at least safe, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Michael replies, and then pauses. "I mean, I think so."

Lucas gives him a strange look.

"I don't exactly _remember _much about last night." Michael admits. "Jordan and I were both pretty wasted. I woke up this morning and the girl was gone. I don't even remember what she really looks like."

"_What_?" Lucas asks, surprised.

"All I know is," Michael begins. "I'm pretty sure she was a little older than me. She asked my age and I told her, and then I asked her age and I think she said she was a little older than that."

"Do you remember her _name _at least?" Lucas asks. "Or did you not even get that far into the conversation of introductions?"

"We did." Michael replies. "But I don't really remember what she said. I kind of remember making a joke about her name, though. Something about it rhyming with the word envelope... or folder, or something. No. Her name rhymed with _manila _envelope...or folder. Whatever."

"Well," Lucas begins. "That really narrows it down." He says sarcastically.

Michael nods, as he glances down.

"Well, look," Lucas begins. "You were... _probably _safe, you had a one-night-stand for the first time, and you're nineteen years old - I'd just let it go and put it behind you. You're a single man, so it's not like you cheated on anyone. You're fine."

"I know." Michael nods. "I just feel so... _dirty_, I guess. Having slept with someone that I can't even remember."

"Well," Lucas begins. "Even _I _can remember my one-night-stands." Lucas chuckles. "So this isn't exactly my area of expertise. But if you want advice from someone who _has_ experience with not remembering their one-night-stands, well you know Nathan's cell, don't you?"

**Cut To:**

Owen's apartment; master bedroom. Owen is laying in bed, with his head on a pillow and his eyes closed. Rachel is standing on the floor in front of the bed, with her back to Owen, and she proceeds to start to take off her t-shirt. Owen opens his eyes and sees her.

"Hey, you." Owen says. "You know, you can face the other way when you're changing. I _have _seen it before, after all."

Rachel turns her head around, toward Owen, still having her back toward him.

"You horn dog." Rachel chuckles, turning her head forward again.

"It's your scar, isn't it?" Owen asks.

Rachel is silent.

"Babe," Owen begins. "It's been two months. It has faded a little bit. But regardless, you're hot. You're _beautiful_."

"Well, _I _think it's ugly." Rachel says. "I mean, I've come to accept it and all, but I'm still self-conscious about it."

"Turn around, babe." Owen tells her, as he gets out of bed.

Rachel reluctantly turns around, now facing him. Owen approaches her and lifts up her t-shirt to be able to see her stomach.

"It's really not that bad - _honest_." Owen says. "In fact, it's actually kind of... _sexy_." He grins.

"Stop it." Rachel says, blushing.

"Well, it is." Owen says, as he wraps his arms around her. "It's so sexy that I can't stop myself from kissing you right now."

Owen kisses Rachel on the lips.

"Well," Rachel begins/smiles. "I _almost _believe you."

"I'm a believable kisser." Owen replies. "Seriously, I dig it."

Rachel smiles faintly, as she looks down.

"But," Owen begins. "If _you're_ really that self-conscious about it, lets go to another plastic surgeon. One that specializes in scar reductions. OK?"

"Really?" Rachel asks. "You'll come with me?"

"Of course." Owen replies. "It's important to you so it's important to me. We'll look online today."

"K." Rachel smiles, as she puts her arms around his neck, and gives him a kiss.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; kitchen. Lucas enters wearing basketball attire and goes to the refrigerator. Melody enters.

"Hey." Melody says. "Where are you going?"

"Going to hit the river court." Lucas replies, reaching into the fridge. "Thought I'd get some ball time in on my day off. What's up?"

"I was sort of hoping we could talk." Melody says.

As Lucas twists off the cap to his bottled water, he notices Melody's nervous posture.

"Yeah, sure." Lucas says, taking a sip. "Everything OK?"

"I have some shocking news that I should have told you awhile ago," Melody begins. "But greed got in the way."

"Excuse me?" Lucas asks, confused.

"Victoria influenced Brooke to move to New York," Melody begins. "In an attempt to break you guys up."

"I know that." Lucas chuckles. "Olivia and I have both known for awhile. We didn't tell Brooke Victoria's true intentions because we both knew how much New York means to Brooke."

"There's more." Melody admits. "She also threatened Olivia into leaving town, or she said she would tell Brooke about how your brother is in love with her... to cause a lot of drama."

Lucas gets a surprising look on his face.

"_Victoria _is responsible," Lucas begins. "For Olivia moving away? She threatened my baby sister into leaving town?"

"Yeah." Melody replies, with a nod. "She thought between Brooke leaving and Olivia leaving that you would end up doing something stupid - being heartbroken and sad."

"Something stupid as in cheating-wise?" Lucas asks.

Melody nods.

"Well," Lucas begins. "Olivia's departure made _someone_ do something stupid, like sleep with a random bar skank, but not me." Lucas pauses. "_Wait_. How do you know about all of this?"

"Because," Melody begins. "_I _was Victoria's third attempt in trying to break you guys up."

Lucas looks confused.

"Come again?" Lucas asks.

"OK," Melody begins. "But just remember I'm a college student, and I'm broke, and I got kicked out of my place. So I was in some hard times."

"What's going on, Mel?" Lucas asks.

"Victoria said she would pay me," Melody begins. "If I was successful in seducing you. She hired me to break you and Brooke up, Luke."

Lucas, shocked, turns and walks to the counter, placing his hand onto it, as he looks down - trying to process everything.

"Let me get this straight." Lucas says. "You've been hitting on me all this time to try to get me to make something happen between us? So then you could go run and tell Brooke, or Victoria, or ---"

"Yes." Melody replies. "Luke, I'm sorry. I was desperate."

"How much did you get for this?" Lucas asks.

"Nothing." Melody says. "Because I wasn't successful, she cut me off. She said she's going to do something on her own to try to split you guys apart. She didn't tell me what, though. I swear."

"I don't _care _what Victoria has up her sleeve next." Lucas says. "She's failed every time so far for a reason. _Nothing _can break Brooke and I up; we're in love with each other. But I just can't believe my ex-girlfriend could be so... _deceitful_. So _evil_. I can expect this kind of behavior form Victoria, but from someone I care about? From someone I once dated? And I let you into my home with open arms for the last two months, and you're capable of stabbing me in the back like this?"

"I know." Melody says. "I know I'm a horrible person. I'm so sorry. If it means anything, I didn't think it would work. I just wanted the money Victoria offered me. You wouldn't believe how many zeros were in the check she showed me."

"You made a deal with the devil, Mel." Lucas tells her. "And the thing with teaming up with the devil, is he doesn't care about you. He just wants to get what he wants, not caring who he brings down or hurts in the process." Lucas pauses. "I want you out of my house _now_, Melody."

"But," Melody begins. "I really don't have any place to go. _That _part of the story was always true."

"That's not my problem." Lucas says. "Nor do I particularly care at this point. I won't allow anyone to live here who could be so malicious."

"But ---" Melody begins, with tears in her eyes.

Lucas walks to the kitchen door, leading out to the back, and opens it.

"Bye." Lucas says.

Melody continues to cry, as she walks out the door, and down the porch's steps. Lucas shuts the door - realizing something.

"_Olivia_." Lucas says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Cooper's apartment; Sam is sitting on the couch, leaning his head back on a cushion. Nathan enters, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, as he dries his hair with a hand towel.

"Where did Coop go?" Nathan asks.

"He just went around the corner to the 7-11." Sam replies.

"How's your head?" Nathan asks.

"My hangover?" Sam asks. "Better. Thanks for the coffee and pancakes - they helped."

"Well," Nathan begins, proceeding to sit down in a chair. "I have a lot of experience with hangover food. I know what works."

Sam chuckles.

"I do, too." Sam says. "Have a lot of experience with hangovers, that is."

"So, what's Coop at 7-11 for?" Nathan asks.

"Picking up some beer." Sam replies.

"Really, dude?" Nathan asks. "_More_?"

"We're having a party tonight, before I go back to Florida." Sam replies. "I'll be fine by then. Hell, I'm fine _now_."

"Alright." Nathan says. "Well, cool. I'm done for a party. I'll invite Peyton. Oh, unless it's just a guy thing?"

"Dude," Sam begins. "Girls are _always _welcomed to our parties."

Nathan chuckles. The front door is heard opening, and a moment later Cooper walks into the room, placing two bags worth of beer on the kitchen counter.

"Look at all that beer." Sam says. "Good man."

"Uh," Nathan begins. "Who the hell is gonna drink all of that?"

"You, me, and Coopman." Sam replies.

Cooper looks at Nathan, knowingly.

"None for me, man." Nathan says to Cooper. "Eight months, clean and sober."

"Wow." Sam says. "Well, congrats. You really can't have _any_, though? What's one gonna hurt?"

"One's all it takes to have a setback." Nathan replies. "Na. I'm good. More for you guys, right?"

"Hell, ya." Sam says, standing up, and looks over at Cooper. "Need help putting that away, man?"

Sam walks toward the counter that the beer is sitting on, as Cooper rips open the boxes and starts putting the beer into the refrigerator.

"Whoa, never mind." Sam says. "Still too soon to get this close to that stuff." He turns around, walking back toward Nathan's area.

"I got it, anyway." Cooper laughs. "So Nate, what's the headline for you and Peyton?"

"Ah, yes." Sam says. "This Peyton. How's she doing? She's not still mad about, uh, our little bar incident, is she?"

Nathan laughs.

"That's _Brooke_." Nathan says. "And no. Peyton is the blond."

"Oh, yeah." Sam says. "Yeah, she's hot. So you guys, like dating? Or just hooking up?"

"Neither." Nathan replies. "We're actually in the process of figuring out exactly what we are to each other - how exactly we feel, you know? But I think we're both avoiding _that _conversation."

"Ah." Sam says. "You mean the 'where are we?' conversation?"

"Something like that." Nathan nods.

"So don't have it." Sam says. "Decide what you guys are to each other through the means of _action_. Take her out on a first date. See how it goes, and then you should have your answer."

"Amazingly," Cooper begins, as he shuts the refrigerator door. "For a guy who doesn't do relationships, _that _makes sense."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Nathan agrees. "Hey, maybe I'll call her now and ask her out for tonight."

"Dude, the _party_." Sam says.

"I won't be able to drink anything, anyway." Nathan replies. "Besides, a party doesn't make a good first date, you know?"

"This is true." Sam says. "Alright, well, cross Nate off the guest list, Coopman."

"So," Cooper begins. "Where are you going to take her?"

"I was sort of hoping you and Sam could help me out with that." Nathan replies.

"One-night-stand man, and _this _guy?" Sam asks. "Dude, you do know about his situation with that redhead, right?"

**Cut To:**

New York City; outside a coffee shop. Victoria walks out of the coffee shop's door holding a cup with a lid on it. A younger man - in his twenties - is sitting in a chair in front of a table to the left of Victoria. She approaches his table.

"Are you NYman14?" Victoria asks.

"Yes." The man replies, standing up, to shake her hand.

"I wasn't sure." Victoria says. "People can look different in person."

"Absolutely." The man nods. "So, do you have the picture?"

Victoria nods, as she takes a picture out of her purse and hands it to him. He looks at it.

"She's pretty." The man says. "My type, too. Although, she must be kind of desperate to have her mother find her dates for her."

"She doesn't know yet." Victoria replies. "I'm telling her about tonight right after this meeting. She's been single for a long time now, and she's starting to push thirty; she recently turned twenty-five. And I really don't want to see her an old maid."

"You have a pretty weird definition of pushing thirty." The man admits. "But she's hot. I'll take the bait. I'm twenty-seven, been single for a few years now, and I haven't had much luck on that site. So what do I have to lose, right?"

"Right." Victoria replies. "And you have _everything _to gain. My daughter is one of a kind." Victoria pauses. "So seven o'clock tonight - in front of this restaurant."

Victoria takes out a piece of paper and hands it to him. He reads it. The paper is printed out _Mapquest _directions.

"Have fun." Victoria says, smiles, and walks away.

**Cut To:**

Owen's apartment; Junior and Owen's son are sitting in front of the television holding _Playstation _controllers. Rachel approaches them from behind.

"Honey," Rachel begins. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No, mommy." Junior replies, still looking straight ahead.

"Well," Rachel begins. "I'll be in the kitchen with Owen. Holler if you need anything."

Rachel proceeds to walk toward the kitchen, as there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, babe." Rachel says to Owen, who is in the kitchen.

Rachel goes to the front door and opens it. Minela is standing there.

"Owen's ex, right?" Rachel asks.

"Yes." Minela replies, as she tries to peak inside. "Is Owen here?"

"Who's there, Rach---" Owen begins, as he proceeds to walk toward the front door. "Oh, hey." Owen says to Minela. "How were your parents last night?"

"They're fine." Minela replies. "Is my son ready?"

"Yeah." Owen replies, turning his head around. "_Hey, sport. Your mom's here._"

"_One minute, Dad!_" Owen's sons yells, unseen, from the other room. "_Nathan and I are almost done this race_!"

"So," Owen begins. "What else did you do last night? Anything fun?"

"No, not really." Minela replies. "After my parents, I just went back to my place. Put on a movie."

"Glad to see you phasing out of the bar scene finally." Owen says. "You are a bit passed the age for that now."

"Thanks for the lecture, _Dad_." Minela says. "Speaking of Dad, why don't you go lay down the law and tell our son he has to turn off his game?"

"I'll get him." Rachel says, turning around and walking away to the other room.

Owen and Minela look at each other, silently.

"You know," Minela begins. "You're not really one to talk about me hanging out in bars. Did you not meet _her _in a bar?"

"I was _working_." Owen replies.

"She wasn't, was she?" Minela asks. "I guess you're just attracted to the bar girl types."

**Cut To:**

River court; park bench. Peyton is sitting down, as Elizabeth is sitting in a stroller next to her. Nathan approaches the bench.

"Hey." Nathan smiles, as he sits down next to Peyton and gives her a kiss on the lips. "Aren't you nervous you might run into Lucas out here?"

"I can handle Luke." Peyton replies. "Have you heard from him since last night?"

"Nope." Nathan replies. "I don't know. I don't _think _we are in a fight right now. But there definitely is a dark cloud over our heads right now, you know?"

"I do." Peyton nods. "Lucas and I have that same cloud over us, too." Peyton pauses. "I really want to know if he told Skills. If he did, I can only imagine how terrible Skills must be feeling right now."

"Well," Nathan begins. "I'll sacrifice myself and go over his house and ask him." Nathan pauses. "But I didn't come here to talk about Lucas and Skills. I actually came here to ask you out on a date."

"What?" Peyton asks.

"We said we needed to figure out what this thing is between us," Nathan begins/replies. "So I'm asking you out on a date so we can find out if anything besides the physical thing is there."

"Where are we going?" Peyton asks.

"It's a surprise." Nathan replies.

"You don't know yet, do you?" Peyton asks.

"God, you do know me well." Nathan says.

"Which is proof that we have more than just a physical connection." Peyton says. "Right?"

"Right." Nathan nods. "So, do you accept?"

"Accept..." Peyton says, with a question mark tone at the end of the word.

"The date." Nathan replies.

"Absolutely, Nathan Scott." Peyton says. "I wouldn't miss our first date _ever _for anything."

Nathan smiles; he and Peyton kiss. As they finish kissing, they glance over toward the basketball court and see Lucas approaching the pavement holding a ball. Lucas looks at them from across the court and stops for a moment, then turns around and walks away.

"Do you wanna go after him?" Peyton asks.

"Later." Nathan replies, as he kisses her on the lips again.

**Cut To:**

Cooper/Nathan's apartment; There's a big case filled with ice and beer bottles sitting on the kitchen floor. Sam enters the kitchen and reaches in the case to grab a beer.

"Freeze." Cooper says, standing in the kitchen's doorway now.

Sam looks behind him, at Cooper, frozen in place.

"Not until tonight." Cooper adds.

"Fine." Sam says, standing up straight now. "So you're inviting that girl Leslie - who am I inviting?"

Cooper shrugs.

"Don't you know a lot of women from Florida?" Cooper asks.

"Yeah," Sam begins/replies. "From _Florida_."

"It's not that bad of a drive up here." Cooper says. "Not for a killer party like this one."

"I'll makes some calls then." Sam says. "But you really don't know any other women around here?"

"Sure I do." Cooper replies. "But who are _single_? Lets see. Rachel has Owen; Haley has your brother; Peyton has Nathan; Brooke is in New York, and has Lucas anyway..." Cooper continues. "Wait a second. _Melody_."

"Who?" Sam asks.

"We met her last night." Cooper says. "Lucas'... house guest."

"Oh." Sam says. "Oh, yeah. She'll do."

"Alright." Cooper says. "I'll call Lucas."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' back porch; Haley is sitting on the steps leading to Lucas' bedroom. Lucas approaches the porch, seeing Haley, and holding his basketball.

"I tried calling you." Haley says. "Got your voice mail. Came over here. No one answered. Ah, so you were at the river court on your day off."

"Yeah." Lucas nods, walking to the steps, and sitting down next to her. "But then I saw Peyton and Nathan there making out, so I left."

"Oh, yeah." Haley says. "I know it must be hard for you seeing Peyton with someone else." Haley gives him smile and winks.

"Very funny, Hales." Lucas says. "I mean, I guess I should be happy he's moving on from his feelings for Brooke, but ---"

"But why does the person he's moving on with," Haley begins. "Have to be your _other _woman?" Haley pauses. "_Ex_-woman. Sorry."

"More like," Lucas begins. "Why does she have to be my good friend's fiancée?"

"Got me." Haley replies. "Can't choose who you fall for, I guess. So, is she still Skills' fiancée?"

"She hasn't been since the moment she kissed Nathan." Lucas replies. "I just can't believe she would throw away a year and a half long relationship with Skills for, what, possibly what could be just a fling? But then I'm not really one to judge because I threw away what I had with Peyton for... a fling of sorts, so I can't really say much to her about it."

"Yeah, well _I _can." Haley says. "She's my friend, and I might not be able to tell her what to do, but she's going to know I think it sucks what she's doing to Skills."

"Well, good luck." Lucas says.

"How did last night go with them anyway?" Haley asks.

"Basically," Lucas begins. "I let them know I was disappointed in what they were doing and that they needed to tell Skills pronto. Nathan and I got into a bit of a fight."

"Hmm." Haley says. "Let me guess. He said you had no right to lecture him on this, and Anna's name then got mentioned."

"Yep." Lucas replies.

"Well," Haley begins. "I mightaswell go talk to Peyton _now_, while Dean and Jamie are hanging out together."

"That's going well with you guys, huh?" Lucas asks. "And Jamie seems to like him a lot, too."

"Yeah, we're doing good." Haley nods. "Yep. Daley's the new hottest thing to sweep Tree Hill."

Lucas chuckles. Haley smiles, as she stands up.

"Oh," Lucas begins. "By the way, I kicked Melody out this morning."

"Why?" Haley asks.

"Get _this_." Lucas says. "Victoria actually pulled a Dan Scott and hired Melody to try to seduce me to break Brooke and I up."

"She _what_?" Haley asks. "That witch. _Both _of them. Does Brooke know?"

"No, not unless Victoria came clean - which I doubt." Lucas replies. "Melody says Victoria has something new up her sleeve to break us up, but I'm not going to say anything to Brooke. I don't want to ruin Brooke's time in New York, you know? Besides, Victoria can do whatever she wants - it's not going to work. And it's not like it's going to harm anyone, so let her play her games, as long as it means Brooke gets to continue to be happy over there working."

"That's sweet of you, Luke." Haley says. "Putting Brooke's happiness above all else."

"Oh," Lucas begins. "Guess what else? Melody filled me in on how apparently Victoria threatened Olivia. That she would tell Brooke about Nathan's lingering feelings unless she left town. So _that's _why she moved away."

"Oh, my God." Haley says. "Wow, I---" Haley stops. "Well at least now you know, and Olivia can move back here, right?"

"Except," Lucas begins. "Unfortunately, I think Victoria might have scared Olivia away for good."

"I doubt that, Luke." Haley admits. "Well anyway, I'm gonna go chew out Peyton now. If you don't hear from me within an hour, call the police."

"OK." Lucas laughs.

**Cut To:**

Diner; Michael is sitting at the counter seating alone, with a hamburger, fries, and a soda in front of him. Jordan enters the diner, sees Michael, and walks up to him from behind.

"Hey, buddy." Jordan says. "Thought I'd find you here." Jordan sits down next to him. "Best burgers in town."

The waitress approaches him from behind the counter.

"Cheeseburger, please." Jordan tells her. "With a side of water."

"I'll be right back with your water." The waitress tells him.

"So," Jordan begins. "I bet you had a good night last night."

"Oh, yeah." Michael says sarcastically. "I had sex with someone I don't even know, nor remember."

"I sense a sarcastic tone to your voice." Jordan says. "Yet based on the actual words I heard, I don't understand why."

"I'm not exactly the one night stand type, man." Michael says.

"Oh." Jordan says. "Just kidding. Yeah, I knew that. And I'm not either. I prefer friends with benefits."

"I prefer relationship sex." Michael says.

"That high school chick you told me about must have been _really _hot." Jordan says.

"Do you remember what that girl looked like last night?" Michael asks. "A name maybe?"

"I was just as wasted as you were, bro." Jordan says. "Wait - did you check your phone? Maybe she gave you her number."

"_Duh_, Michael." Michael says. "Of course. I'm an idiot."

Michael pulls out his cell phone from his pocket and looks at his contacts list.

"Anyone new?" Jordan asks.

"No." Michael replies, disappointed. "Alright, I give up. I guess I'm going to have to accept the fact that I had my first one night stand with no memory of the girl."

**Cut To:**

Owen's apartment; master bedroom. Rachel and Owen are on the bed with a laptop in front of them.

"Do you see any qualified surgeons?" Owen asks.

"There's so many in the area." Rachel says. "How can I tell whether they're qualified to operate on me? I think we should pick one and go down there in person."

"Oh, here." Owen says, clicking something with the mouse button. "It gives you their credentials."

"Well," Rachel begins. "All of these doctors made this website's list so I assume they'll all have basically the same credentials. What I want to know is what are the patient's thoughts on the results. Stuff like that."

"Tell you what," Owen begins. "You collect some numbers off here and call their offices. Take notes about each one when you do." Owen gives Rachel a kiss on the lips. "You do that while I'm at work. I have the late shift tonight."

"Aw." Rachel says. "Can Junior and I hang out here until you get back?"

"I hope you'll stay _after _I get back, too." Owen says.

Rachel smiles.

**Cut To:**

Skills'/Peyton's house; Peyton opens the front door.

"_Haley_." Peyton says, holding a baby monitor. "So you tracked me down... at my house. I think I know why you're here."

"Is Nathan here?" Haley asks.

"Correction:" Peyton says. "I _know _why you're here." Peyton pauses. "He's not. He's at his place."

"Then can we talk?" Haley asks.

"Sure." Peyton replies. "But lets do this outside. Elizabeth's taking a nap, and I have a feeling things could get loud."

**Cut To:**

Skills'/Peyton's backyard; Peyton sits down on a lawn chair, and Haley sits down next to her.

"So let me guess." Peyton says. "Lucas sent you over to lecture me, because he knows he doesn't have that right."

"Actually," Haley begins. "_That's _what I told _him_." Haley pauses. "I'm not here to yell at you, Peyton. I'm just here as a friend."

Peyton nods.

"What are you doing?" Haley asks.

"My fiancé landed himself in jail, Haley." Peyton says. "Maybe I've been drawn to Nathan because we have a history together, _and _because I want to be with someone without rage issues."

"I'm sorry," Haley begins. "But are we talking about the same Nathan Scott?" Haley pauses. "Former alcoholic, has been known to be very prone to punching people."

Peyton looks away.

"Nathan, _and _Lucas for that matter," Haley begins. "Has given into their anger just as much if not more than Skills has. It's just _Skills _is the only one unlucky enough to go to jail for it."

"I guess it's the same thing for me that it was for you," Peyton begins. "Back when you first got with Nathan. We have a connection, and lately we can't _not _be together."

"Except I wasn't engaged." Haley says.

"Feelings change." Peyton says. "I've been thinking about me and Skills lately." Peyton pauses. "Maybe that was a mistake. I mean, we slept together that time right after I had been through so much. The miscarriage, Lucas, Ben. Maybe we got started for the wrong reasons, and it was never really true or real between us."

"But it is true _and _real between you and Nathan?" Haley asks.

"What we have going is definitely those things." Peyton nods. "But it's still confusing with us. I'm not going to rush into anything like I did with Skills. In fact, we're going on our first date tonight to sort everything out and see if there's anything between us besides the physical part."

"OK," Haley begins. "But Peyton... I'm just worried that Nathan isn't ready to date or get involved in anything yet."

"Hales," Peyton begins. "I know you and Nathan were together for a really long time, but you guys broke up almost a year ago. I mean, _you've _been in a relationship yourself for the past two months... and you were dating Dean before that, right?"

"I'm not talking about just me, Peyton." Haley says. "I mean, he broke up with me because he was in love with Brooke." Peyton looks surprised; Haley doesn't realize yet. "And I guess it just seems kind of soon for him to even think about getting into _another _relationship since those two occurences."

"What did you say?" Peyton asks, confused. "In love with Brooke?" Peyton pauses. "That was years ago, Hales."

"Oh, my God." Haley says, in realization. "I just assumed you knew. I mean, I thought he would've told you. Oh, my God. I should go."

Haley starts to stand up.

"Wait." Peyton says. "Brooke's the girl Nathan broke up with you for? I thought that was just some hypothetical woman that he was hoping to find someday. You mean, he's in love with _Brooke_?"

"Not anymore." Haley says. "He's moved on, ever since her and Lucas got back together. OK, I know I didn't come over here as yours and Nathan's biggest supporter, but I know he really cares about you. It's not like what you're thinking. It's not a ---"

"A rebound thing for him?" Peyton asks.

Haley sighs.

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT EVENING ---**

New York City; Brooke is standing on the sidewalk, with her arms crossed, in front of a restaurant. The man from before approaches her.

"Brooke Davis, right?" The man asks, with a smile.

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "You must be ---"

"Ted." He replies, interrupting, as he extends his hand out. Brooke shakes it. "So, I made reservations for this place earlier. You hungry yet?"

"Starving." Brooke replies, as they both turn toward the restaurant's doors. "Lets eat."

They walk inside together.

**Cut To:**

Cooper/Nathan's apartment; There's music playing inside, crowds of people dancing, mingling, talking, and drinking.

**Cut To:**

Cooper/Nathan's kitchen; Sam has a cup in his hand and drinks out of it. Cooper enters.

"Pretty good turn-out, huh?" Cooper asks.

"Yeah." Sam nods. "Where's that Melody chick, though?"

"Lucas said she couldn't make it." Cooper says.

"Damn." Sam says. "That sucks. Oh well, right? At least a lot of my friends showed. Hey, I have a girl I want to introduce you to."

"Sam," Cooper begins. "I'm dating ---"

"Leslie!" Sam interrupts, as Leslie enters from behind Cooper. Cooper turns around.

"Hey, Sam." Leslie smiles. "Coop. So this is where you ran off to. I was beginning to think you ditched me."

"Never." Cooper replies. "I just just refilling my drink. And talking to Sam."

"Oh." Leslie says. "Well get back out there and quick. Beer pong's about to start."

Cooper turns to Sam.

"Beer pong, dude?" Cooper asks.

"What?" Sam asks. "Otherwise how else are people gonna know it's a party?"

"Come on out, you guys." Leslie says. "I bet I can out-drink _both_ of you."

"_Leslie_!" An off-screen/unseen male's voice is heard.

"_Hurry._" Leslie says to Sam and Cooper, and then exits.

"Dude," Sam begins. "Are you at all concerned some drunk dude just called your girl's name at a party?"

**Cut To:**

Owen's apartment; Rachel is talking on her cell phone.

"That all sounds great." Rachel says. "My boyfriend and I are definitely interested in coming in for a consultation. Can we schedule an appointment for that?"

**Cut To:**

New York City - restaurant; Brooke and Ted are sitting down, with glasses of water in front of them on the table.

"So," Ted begins. "I must say, and I hope this isn't too forward, but you're really beautiful."

"Thanks." Brooke replies, awkwardly.

"Although," Ted begins. "I must tell you, I don't really do this that often."

"Do what?" Brooke asks. "Eat? Oh, you mean eat in a restaurant? Oh, are you one of those anti-social people?"

"No." Ted replies, with a chuckle. "You're funny."

"So," Brooke begins. "How long have you and my mother known each other for?"

"Uh," Ted begins, confused. "What? Oh, I get it. That's a joke. You're funny, Brooke Davis." He pauses. "Speaking of that, I'm sort of surprised to went along with tonight."

"Well why wouldn't I?" Brooke asks. "_I'm _not anti-social."

"Oh, no." Ted says. "It's just having been out of a relationship so long and to meet a guy your own mother is setting you up with - it's just surprising is all. But I'm glad you decided to come tonight."

"Wait. _Hold on_." Brooke says. "My mother did what now?"

"Um." Ted says. "She met me on this website. Said she had a daughter who she wanted to set me up with, that was around my age. She said she wanted to see you start dating again. Something about not wanting to see you end up an old maid." Ted chuckles.

"_What_?" Brooke asks. "I'm currently engaged... for a year now."

"Why would your mom," Ted begins. "Set you up on a date when you're engaged?"

"Because," Brooke begins, wondering that herself, then realizing. "Because she doesn't like the man I'm engaged to."

"That's kind of... extreme." Ted admits.

"That's Victoria." Brooke says.

"So," Ted begins. "Are you sure you're not really single and just not into me much, so you're trying to let me down easy?"

"No, Ted." Brooke replies, showing him her finger. "I'm really engaged. I also have pictures of me and my fiancé in my iphone if you want to see them as proof."

"No, that's fine." Ted says. "The ring is proof enough." He pauses. "Oh, my God. Am I on one of those reality prank shows?"

"No." Brooke replies. "But I wish I was." She pauses, as she proceeds to get up. "Well, I'm sorry you had to get sucked into my mother's games, but I should be leaving ---"

"But dinner hasn't even come yet." Ted says.

"You can't be serious." Brooke says.

"Why not?" Ted asks. "We're already here, the cat's out of the bag now, so lets just have a friendly dinner. Why not, right?"

"I _am _hungry." Brooke says. "Oh, and I really wanna try what I ordered. Oh, OK." Brooke sits down.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill, NC; inside a restaurant. Nathan pulls out the chair for Peyton, and she smiles sitting down. Nathan gentley pushes her chair back toward the table, and then and sits at his own seat.

"Nice pick, Nate." Peyton says. "I'm hungry."

Nathan smiles.

"I hope the food's as good as how nice this place looks." Nathan says.

"So," Peyton begins. "Listen Nate, before we get started with this, I have to ask you something."

"OK." Nathan nods.

"Any drinks to start?" The waiter asks, now standing in front of them.

"Uh," Nathan begins. "Two glasses of champagn."

"Sure." The waiter says. "Still deciding on your meals?"

"Yes." Nathan replies.

"Take your time." The waiter says, then walks away.

"You were saying?" Nathan asks.

"Um," Peyton begins. "Well I was talking to Haley earlier about us... she came over. She said that she thought it might be too soon for you to start dating someone new, since Haley," Peyton pauses. "And since you've been in love with Brooke."

"_Peyton _---" Nathan begins.

"Don't you think it was worth telling me," Peyton begins. "That you're in love with my best friend?"

"I'm not." Nathan replies. "Not anymore. I might have still had feelings for her before, and that's why I broke up with Haley, but I long ago accepted the fact that she's going to marry Lucas and I have moved on. I promise, Peyton."

"I can't be mad that you had feelings for Brooke," Peyton begins. "Because lets face it, I'm in the same situation right now. But the difference is you _knew _about Skills. Why didn't you just tell me about Brooke?"

"Because I didn't think it was an issue." Nathan replies. "I have moved on, way before you and I started seeing each other. My feelings for Brooke are old news... and _gone_."

"So I'm not just a rebound for you then?" Peyton asks.

Nathan takes ahold of Peyton's hand from across the table and looks at her in the eyes.

"Absolutely not, Peyton." Nathan says. "I would _never _do that to you. I genuinely care about you... _a lot_. This has _nothing _to do with Brooke."

Peyton looks back at him, still holding his hand.

"Yeah, well," Peyton begins. "You still should have told me about how you felt about her." Peyton lets go of Nathan's hand, and proceeds to stand up. "I'll get a taxi home."

Peyton walks away. Nathan sighs, as he rests his elbows on the table and puts his hands over his face.

**Cut To:**

New York City; Brooke and Ted are walking out of the restaurant.

"Well, Ted," Brooke begins. "Tonight has been interesting."

"That's one way you could put it." Ted says.

Brooke laughs.

"Thanks for paying, by the way." Brooke says. "After what my mother did to you, _I _should be buying _you _dinner."

"I'm fine." Ted replies. "Really. It's not a big deal... for _me_. But then, she's not _my _mom, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Brooke nods. "Victoria and I have had a rocky relationship the last several months. And an non-existent one before that. I honestly believed that she had changed her spots, though."

"Well," Ted begins. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that." Ted pauses. "So, where did you park? I'll walk you to your car. The city's no place for a young woman like yourself to wonder around alone."

"Well," Brooke begins. "I can hold my own alone, even on the streets. I took a self-defense class a few years ago with my friends." Brooke pauses. "But, you know, I think I'll accept your generosity still. I'm a little rusty, since it has been a couple of years."

"Lead the way." Ted says, stopping to let her show him the way.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill train station; Olivia walks off a train, carrying a luggage bag on her shoulders, as she looks around and sees a "_Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina!_" sign.

"It's good to be home." Olivia says to herself, smiling.

**Cut To:**

New York City; parking garage. Brooke and Ted approach a car, as Brooke as her keys out and presses a button. The car's lights flash twice.

"Well," Brooke begins. "This is me. Are you far from here?"

"Na." Ted replies. "Just right on the street."

"OK." Brooke nods, proceeding to put her key into the lock. "Well, have a good night, Ted." She smiles.

"Goodbye hug?" Ted asks.

"Sure." Brooke smiles, as she opens her car door up.

Ted and Brooke hug. Ted proceeds to smell Brooke's hair.

"OK," Brooke begins, awkwardly starting to back away. "Well, goodnight. Keep your distance from my mom." Brooke says, trying to keep the awkward situation light.

Brooke is about to get into the car, as Ted suddenly grabs onto her shoulders and pushes her inside. Ted grabs her keys and throws them on the cement below. Ted pins Brooke down, holding her hands down with his, as he gets on top of her. Brooke struggles to try to get free, but is unable.

"Get off me, you creep." Brooke says.

Ted, still on top of her, reaches behind him and shuts the driver's-side door. Brooke then uses her free hand to slap Ted on the face. Unaffected and unharmed, Ted pins her down again and laughs.

"Oh, we have so much in common." Ted says. "I like it rough too, baby."

Brooke continues to struggle against Ted's grip.

**Cut To:**

New York City; Brooke's/Victoria's apartment. Victoria is sitting down, as she sips a glass of champagn. She checks her watch, as the door opens. Brooke enters, and slams the door. Brooke's blous is partly unbuttoned, she's crying, shaking, and she has marks on her face.

"Oh, my God." Victoria says, standing up, and putting down her drink. "Brooke, honey, what happened to you?"

"_You_ happened, _Victoria_." Brooke says through her tears. "I was _raped _tonight, _Victoria_."

"Honey ---" Victoria begins, sympathetically. "Oh, my God. Come here."

Victoria is about to hug her, but Brooke slaps Victoria on the face hard. Victoria holds the side of her face with her hand, shocked.

"Stay the _hell _away from me." Brooke says, walking passed Victoria.

"Who did this to you, sweetheart?" Victoria asks.

"Your buddy Ted." Brooke replies. "You know, the man you secretly set me up with in order to try to break-up me and Lucas."

"Oh, honey." Victoria says. "I'm _so _sorry. But _this _is certainly _not_ what I had in mind. I would never intentionally and knowingly put you in harm's way."

"Save it, Victoria." Brooke says. It's bad enough you'd be so malicious as to try to sabotage my relationship with Lucas - but now being the reason why I had a traumatizing and horrifying experience happen to me tonight?"

"_Honey _---" Victoria begins. "Let me call the police, OK?"

"I already did." Brooke says. "He stole my cell, so I had to use a payphone."

Brooke stands there, looking at Victoria in disbelief - disgusted.

"You're _sick_." Brooke tells her. "When the _hell _are you going to realize Lucas and I are going to get married, and there's not a thing you can do about that?"

"Sweetheart," Victoria begins, starting to walk toward Brooke. "I just want what's best for you, and I don't think Lucas ---"

"_Shut up_." Brooke says. "And stay the hell away from me, unless you want me to slap you again."

"Honey," Victoria begins. "You've been through a lot tonight. You just need to get some rest. We can talk about this tomorrow ---"

"I couldn't be thinking more clearly about you right now." Brooke says. "I want you out of my life, Victoria. For _good_. You are no longer my mother, do you hear me? You are _dead _to me."

"_Brooke _---" Victoria begins.

Brooke picks up a nearby vase.

"_Get out!_" Brooke shouts, throwing the vase toward Victoria.

Victoria moves her head out of the way, and the vase goes passed her - crashing into the floor. Victoria look shocked, and just looks at a crying, shaking Brooke standing there. A moment later Victoria grabs her purse, opens the door, and exits, shutting the door behind her.

**Cut To:**

New York City; Brooke's apartment - hallway. Victoria walks inside an opened elevator and then turns around toward the opened doors once she's inside. She presses a button and the elevator doors begin to close. As they shut, Victoria bends over starting to cry as tears run down her face.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill, Downtown; homeless shelter. Melody walks out of the shelter, and leans up against the wall, then looks down sadly. Lucas approaches her.

"There's not enough room for me tonight." Melody says. "They're full."

Lucas reaches into his pocket and pulls out two hundred dollars, and then hands it to Melody.

"This should be enough," Lucas begins. "For about four nights at the Tree Hill Lodge Motel. Go check yourself in tonight, and then call your parents, and do whatever you have to do to get them to let you back in."

"I can't accept that, Luke." Melody says. "Not after what I did."

"Sure you can." Lucas says. "I insist. Because I know sometimes people get a little desperate, and in result do some things that aren't right or things that they aren't exactly proud of."

"Are you sure?" Melody asks.

Lucas nods. Melody takes the money from him.

"Thank you, Luke." Melody says. "Seriously. You're a better person than I'll ever be. Tell Brooke she's a really lucky lady."

"Good luck, Mel." Lucas says. "Take care of yourself."

Lucas turns and walks away. Melody smiles and walks to the edge of the side walk.

**Cut To:**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"We all want to do what we think the right thing is, but sometimes there's a gray area, and sometimes you have to waunder into that area. Especially when you know the alternative, the right thing to do, would hurt a friend way too much. So we cave, and give into what other people want. We cave into that gray area."_

**Flashback:**

Charlotte, NC; county jail. Lucas is about to walk into the door, but suddenly stops for a moment and turns back around, toward the parking lot.

**/End of Flashback.**

**Cut To:**

New York City; Brooke's apartment. Brooke is sitting down on her couch, with a phone (landline phone) to her ear. She listens.

"_Hey, you've reached Lucas Scott_. _I'm either busy or screening, so leave me a message._"

Brooke waits for the beep, and then begins to talk.

"Hey, Luke." Brooke says, wiping her eyes. "I really need to talk to you right now. I'm alone and scared and I don't want to talk about it on your voicemail, but it's regarding Victoria." Brooke pauses, as she wipes her tears again and pauses. "I love you so much, baby, and I miss you more than you know. I'm ready to come home."

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	77. She Wants Me, She Wants Me Not

**Season 8. Chapter 8.11 (77). 'She Wants Me, She Wants Me Not.'**

Lucas' kitchen; Olivia and Nathan are at the kitchen table eating cereal. Lucas enters.

"Oh," Lucas begins. "Didn't know you were here, Nate."

Lucas opens the refrigerator.

"Yeah, I didn't either." Olivia says. "I think he's lonely at his own apartment, which is weird considering he has a room mate."

"I know. It's just ---" Nathan begins. "Well, Sam is still staying there and him and Cooper are always bringing all these girls back to the apartment."

"Aw, poor baby." Olivia says sarcastically.

"Well," Nathan begins. "Seeing them with these girls are a constant reminder of Peyton for me... and since I miss her like crazy, I prefer not to be reminded."

"_Aw_." Olivia says. "And I mean that seriously."

Lucas sits down at the table with them, with some orange juice.

"You know," Olivia begins. "I still can't wrap my head around you and Peyton. I mean, it's you and Peyton. Lucas' ex-wife. The mother of our brother's daughter. Our niece's ---"

"OK. We get it." Nathan chuckles.

"Seriously, though." Olivia says. "I've missed so much when I was away. How about you, Luke? Can you believe Nathan and Peyton hooked up?"

Lucas looks at Nathan awkwardly.

"It certainly was... unexpected." Lucas replies. "That's for sure."

"Well," Nathan begins, about to change the subject. "I'm just glad our baby sister is back home. We all missed ya, Ollie."

"Yeah." Lucas says. "We sure did. I'm just sorry Victoria actually drove you out of town."

"Eh," Olivia begins. "Well, it worked out for the best, didn't it?"

"How do you mean?" Nathan asks.

"Well, I'm back home now." Olivia replies. "And ding dong Victoria is gone."

"She does have a point." Lucas says to Nathan.

"Ding dong," Brooke begins, standing in the kitchen's door way. "That bitch is dead. At least to me she is."

"Hey, beautiful." Lucas says, with a smile.

"Hey, Brooke." Olivia says. "Sorry about that... what I said about your mom."

"Ollie," Brooke begins. "You left town to protect Lucas and me from that evil bitch. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Brooke, baby," Lucas begins, standing up. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"Sure." Brooke nods. "Thanks."

Lucas walks to Brooke and puts his arms on her waist, giving her a kiss on the lips.

**Flashback:**

Ted is laying on top of Brooke, with his hands forcefully on Brooke's waist, aggresively kissing her.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Lucas' kitchen; Brooke looks down, stopping Lucas from kissing her, and looks down.

"Brooke," Lucas begins. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Brooke replies. "I---I just haven't brushed yet. You better start on that food, babe. I'm hungry."

Brooke turns around and walks out of the kitchen. Confused, Lucas looks back at Nathan and Olivia.

"Maybe she was just being nice," Olivia begins, with a shrug. "And actually it's _your _breath that stinks."

**END OF TEASER.**

Lucas' kitchen; Olivia washes off a bowl in the sink, as Nathan puts a bowl and silverware in the dish washer.

"So," Nathan begins. "Have you seen Michael since you've been back?"

"No, I---" Olivia begins, and stops. "_That's _going to be quite the awkward conversation, huh?"

"Just be honest with him." Nathan says. "And tell him how you feel. Do you _want _to get back together with him?"

"I haven't even had the time to _think _about it." Olivia replies. "I'm too stressed about school and what I'm going to do."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asks.

"Well," Olivia begins. "I dropped most of my classes when I moved away, so they're long gone now. And even if I hadn't dropped them, well, being back after a two-month hiatus would have caused my studies to be pretty much uncatch-up-able _now_. So I guess I'll just have to find an on-campus job or part-time job elsewhere until the winter session semester begins and I can begin to catch up."

"Sorry, sis." Nathan apologizes.

"Na, it's not that bad." Olivia replies. "I did keep one class - an online class, which I've been working on the whole time I was MIA. So really, I'm just three classes behind, and I can make two of those up this winter session and then take a class this summer and then be all caught-up again and graduate in August. So, I'll have to stay extra, half semester. Damn you, Victoria."

"Well," Nathan begins. "That's not so bad then. And look at it this way: Since you're not in school full-time right now, you'll have plenty of time to go talk to Michael and make-up with him."

"I guess." Olivia says. "Yeah. I mean, he knows the reason why I moved, so he shouldn't be too mad, right? Maybe we'll be able to pick things up where we left off, you know?"

"Only one way to find out." Nathan tells her. "_Go_."

Olivia smiles and turns to go to the back kitchen door, then turns back toward Nathan.

"Wait." Olivia says. "You're getting me to go get back together with Michael, so shouldn't you be taking your own advice? Go talk to Peyton, kiss and make-up, and get back in your scandalous affair."

"Oh," Nathan begins. "How I've missed your word choices, Ollie."

"Oh, please," Olivia begins. "You know it's true. If you had stayed in the _NBA_, your picture would be on a tabloid right now."

"Guess I'm gonna have to settle with living my non-famous, dull life." Nathan says.

"Non famous, maybe, but hardly ever dull." Olivia winks, opens the door, and exits.

Nathan chuckles.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; Jordan and Michael are walking through campus, carrying book bags on their backs.

"She's back?" Jordan asks.

"_Yes_." Michael replies.

"Back in _Tree Hill_?" Jordan asks.

"I can't believe it." Michael says. "Before this weekend I was sleeping with randoms, and _now _I'm dealing with my ex-girlfriend being back in town."

"Well," Jordan begins. "Her being back is a good thing, right? I mean all those times I was _forcing _you to move on and you wouldn't, it was because you missed her and still love her, right?"

"But it's more complicated than that." Michael says. "She's been gone for two months; I slept with someone else; and she could've had a little romance while she was away for all I know."

"Or," Jordan begins. "You could analyze it with me all day. _Or _you could go see her and have a heart-to-heart talk."

Michael shrugs.

"_Go_." Jordan tells him.

**Cut To:**

Owen's apartment; hallway, near an elevator. Rachel sits on the floor near the elevator, as she looks at a door straight ahead of her. She checks her watch, then stands up, walks to the door, and knocks. A moment later, Owen opens the door shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"_Wow_." Rachel says, looking at him.

Owen laughs.

"They should replace the doorman downstairs with _you_." Rachel says. "Then there would be a mad rush of women to sign leases."

"You've seen me like this many times." Owen reminds her.

"No." Rachel says. "I've seen you shirtless before. But having water run down your muscley chest makes it all the more sexy."

"Well, come in." Owen says.

Rachel walks in. Owen shuts the door.

"You weren't out there for long, were you?" Owen asks. "Sorry - I can't hear too well with running water pouring on my face."

"Oh, no." Rachel replies. "_Actually_, yeah. About ten minutes."

"I'm so sorry, babe." Owen apologizes.

"Don't be silly." Rachel says, walking into his kitchen and opening the refrigerator. "You got any water?"

"Crisper." Owen replies.

Rachel kneels down to open the crisper. Owen stands there behind her, looking a little nervous.

"Hey," Owen begins. "You know what I've been thinking about?"

"What?" Rachel asks, standing up now, holding a water, and closing the fridge door.

"Well, what would you think about," Owen begins. "Not ever being locked out of my apartment again?"

"Sounds great." Rachel replies. "You gonna time your showers better for now on?"

"I could do _that_." Owen shrugs. "_Or_..." Owen begins, grabbing his key chain which are hanging on a hook on the wall.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah." Owen replies, taking a key off his chain and handing it to her. "We have kind of been dating for almost a year now. Sometimes it's hard to believe it's been that long already."

Rachel smiles, looking down at the key in her hand.

"Nonetheless," Owen begins/continues. "I want you to have it. That is, if you'll accept it."

"Of course." Rachel replies, as she gives him a kiss on the lips. "Next time I come over and you're in the shower, I'll hop in right with you."

Owen smiles, with a chuckle.

"Sounds terrific." Owen says.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' bedroom; Brooke is sitting on Lucas' bed, as she looks down. Lucas enters.

"You OK, babe?" Lucas asks.

Brooke looks up at him.

"Yeah." Brooke replies. "Why do you say that?"

"You just," Lucas begins. "Haven't been quite yourself since you've been back."

Lucas walks over to the beda and sits next to her.

"I know - I'm sorry." Brooke says. "It's just weird being back after being in my little routine in New York for the last couple of months...and with what Victoria did, I'm just kind of still in shock mode. That's all."

Lucas nods, understanding.

"Sure." Lucas replies. "Well, look, I don't mean to add to your shock factor, but your mom just didn't set you up with someone on a date. There's more."

"Of course there is." Brooke says. "She's Victoria, after all."

"Remember my ex, Melody, who was living here?" Lucas asks. "Well it turns out Victoria paid her to try and seduce me."

"She was pretty damned determined to break us up, huh?" Brooke asks.

"Gotta give her consistency, I suppose." Lucas says. "But, hey, Olivia's back, we're living together again - everything worked itself out nicely."

Brooke smiles. Lucas begins to rub her back with his hand as he leans toward her and kisses her lips. Brooke kisses him back, then Lucas proceeds to lay Brooke on his bed, still kissing her, as he proceeds on top of her. Brooke suddenly stops kissing him and sits up, forcing Lucas to sit back on the side of the bed, confused. Brooke stands up.

"_Brooke_." Lucas says. "I'm starting to notice a pattern of you backing away when I try to kiss you. Did I maybe do something to upset you, or...?"

"Of course not." Brooke replies. "I just remembered... I promised I would meet Peyton. I'll see you later."

Brooke exits. Lucas looks confused, and sighs.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; Michael is sitting on top of a picnic table, leaning forward, looking at his cell phone. Olivia approaches him.

"Hey, stranger." Olivia says, nervously.

"Hey." Michael says, looking up and putting his phone away.

"Thanks for meeting me here." Michael says. "I thought we should talk."

"I actually was just thinking the same before you texted me." Olivia admits. "Or rather _Nathan _was thinking that, but I did agree with him."

Michael smirks.

"Seems like, though," Olivia begins, still trying to keep things 'light.' "That we're always meeting _here_. You should come by the university now and then."

"Sorry." Michael says.

"No." Olivia chuckles. "I'm actually not going there for the rest of the semester. I do have an online class still, though."

"Right." Michael nods. "I guess you had to drop all your classes. Or most of them."

"Yup." Olivia nods. "Witchtoria's wrath affects so many." Olivia pauses. "So, can I sit?"

"Sure." Michael replies. "Yeah."

Olivia sits down next to Michael on the table.

"So," Olivia begins. "Just to put this out there officially, I didn't date anyone in Pennsylvannia. It was never about that, you know that, right?"

"I do now." Michael replies. "I mean, yeah, I knew that anyway."

"How about you?" Olivia asks. "I mean, did you make any pit stops to California?"

"I didn't date anybody else either, since you." Michael says. "Jordan tried to get me to, but I just...couldn't, I guess. I missed ya too much, you know?"

Olivia smiles and looks down.

"That's sweet." Olivia says. "I missed you too, Michael."

Michael smiles.

"So," Michael begins. "We both missed each other."

"Look, OK," Olivia begins. "I'm just going to say it. I'm still in love with you, Mike. I know it's been, like, two months, but I wanna be with you again."

Michael can't help but smile.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, Ollie." Michael begins. "I feel the same way."

"OK, then," Olivia begins. "We both feel the same way. We both wanna be together again."

"Awesome." Michael says.

"So then, do you want to go on a date tonight and talk?" Olivia asks. "You know, catch up."

"Sounds perfect." Michael nods. "There's a game playing at the high school tonight. We should check that out, you know, for old times sake. Might be kind of nostalgic."

"That sounds nice." Olivia says. "Six p.m. if I remember correctly?"

"Meet ya at five thirty then." Michael says. "You know, to get reaquainted, sort to speak."

"Just as pervy as I remember." Olivia says. "See ya then. It's a date." Olivia pauses. "I should get going, though. Gotta look for a part time gig for my lazy bum behind."

"Alright." Michael chuckles. "See ya tonight."

Olivia smiles and waves her hand goodbye, and walks away. Michael smiles, as he watches her walk toward the parking lot. Michael's cell phone buzzes, and he takes it out of his pocket and looks at the screen.

**"One New TXT MSG."**

Michael clicks, **"Read Now." **The message says, **"From: Jordan - _Hey howd she take the news man?_"**

Michael looks behind him and sees Jordan standing in the doorway of the administration building. Michael gives Jordan a 'nod,' as he proceeds to text him back.

Michael clicks on **"Reply."**

**"_I didn't tell her. But I have a date with her tonight._"**

Michael turns back around to Jordan and gives him a 'thumbs up.'

**Cut To:**

**Flashback. A few nights earlier:**

**(Restaurant)**

Peyton walks out the restaurant's door, holding her purse on one arm and looking down at her cell phone, as she approaches the end of the sidewalk. She puts her phone to her ear and pauses.

"Yeah, can I have the number for the Tree Hill, North Carolina taxi service?" Peyton asks into her phone.

She pauses again, as she wipes tears running down from her eyes with her hand.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Charlotte, NC; Jail. Skills is sitting on his bed with another guy, about a foot of space is between them, as they play with a deck of cards.

"Go fish." Skills tells his cell mate.

"You do realize this game is meant for six year olds, right?" The prisionor asks.

"Well," Skills begins. "It beats trying to play Solitaire with _two _people. Genius."

The prisionor picks up a card.

"God," Skills begins. "Why did Mike have to be released so soon and now I'm stuck with _you_?"

"_Hey_." The prisonor says, offended.

A guard approaches the jail cell.

"_Taylor_." The guard says. "You have a visitor. Some hot blond's here to see you."

Skills looks up at him unexpectedly.

"It couldn't be." Skills says to himself.

The guard steps out of the way, and Peyton approaches from around the corner. Skills smiles at her pleasantly, as he stands up and approaches the bars.

"Hey." Peyton says, unsure of what else to say.

Skills reaches his hands through the bars and grabs onto her hands.

"You're probably really angry with me." Peyton says. "You have every right to be, but ---"

"Angry?" Skills asks. "Peyton, I completely understand why you wouldn't want to come around this place. It isn't exactly the Hilton, you know."

"No, I mean ---" Peyton stops, as she reads Skills' facial expression of cluelessness. "Lucas didn't tell you." She says, to herself, surprised.

"Tell me what?" Skills asks.

"Baby," Peyton begins, letting go of his hands. "I'm so sorry. I really am."

"Just tell me, Peyton." Skills says. "What happened?"

"I---" Peyton begins, as she gets teary-eyed, and her voice starts to crack. "I had an affair. I'm so sorry."

Skills looks hurt, confused, and shocked, as he turns around and puts his hand on top of his head, then turns back around toward Peyton.

"With who?" Skills asks. "Is it Lucas? Did he actually cheat on Brooke again?"

"No." Peyton replies. "Who it is isn't important. All that matters is that it happened."

"And Lucas knows about it?" Skills asks. "That's what you thought he told me, right?"

Peyton nods.

"No, he didn't tell me." Skills says. "Well at least he _almost _did the right thing, I guess."

"I'm sorry." Peyton says. "It ended last weekend, though. At least I think it did. I just needed to tell you, so---"

"So you could clear your conscious?" Skills asks.

Peyton cries, as she looks down.

"Well _here_." Skills says, taking off the ring off his finger. "I won't be needing this anymore. I know it wasn't traditional for me to wear this, but that's how much I loved you. I wanted to show everyone how in love I was with Peyton Sawyer."

Skills puts his hand through the metal bars and opens up his fist, where the ring is sitting on his palm. Peyton slowly picks it up from his hands, as she cries.

"And yours, please." Skills says, keeping his hand opened through the bars.

Peyton opens her purse and takes out her engagement ring. She puts it in Skills' hand, as he then closes his fist and brings his hand back into the jail cell.

"I never want to see you again." Skills says, as he turns around, toward the other prisonor.

Peyton wipes her tears and walks back toward the exit. Skills turns back around toward her direction.

"_Peyton_." Skills calls out.

Peyton turns around toward him.

"How's Elizabeth?" Skills asks.

"She misses her uncle." Peyton replies.

"Send some pictures of her to me, if you can." Skills says.

Peyton nods, turns around and walks out the exit door. Skills stands there in the jail cell as he watches the door close.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Taylor walks down the stairs and goes to the front door. She opens it and is shocked to see Ken, her ex-husband, standing before her.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" Taylor asks. "Shouldn't you be in jail, or should I notify the cops that you've escaped?"

"I did five months, honey." Ken replies. "Still have to complete fifty hours of anger management classes, though. But I still have, oh," Ken checks his watch. "Two hours until I have to be at my first meeting."

"Awesome." Taylor says. "That gives you just enough time to stand in the middle of a busy intersection."

Ken chuckles. Haley walks down the stairs and turns toward the front door.

"Who is it, Tay?" Haley asks, and immediately seeing Ken. "_You _can't be here. Leave now." Haley starts to close the door on him.

"Just hold on." Ken says, blocking the door from shutting with his hand. "I just want to talk," Ken looks at Taylor. "To you."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Haley says. "_Goodbye_."

"Haley, wait." Taylor says, facing Ken. "Five minutes."

"Tay, you can't be serious." Haley says.

"I'll be fine, Hay." Taylor says. "I'll be right outside the door."

"You see this peep hole, _Kenny_?" Haley asks. "I'll be watching your every move. Just call me Big Brother."

"OK, then." Ken says, rolling his eyes. "Five minutes, Tay."

Taylor steps outside and closes the door. Haley looks through the peep hole.

**Cut To:**

Outside Haley's front door; Taylor has her arms crossed. Ken is standing beside her.

"Clock's ticking." Taylor says.

"Honestly," Ken begins. "I just wanted to apologize to you. Seriously and sincerely. I'm sorry, Tay."

"Great, you're sorry." Taylor says. "You know, at least I healed physically, because the emotional scars are going to take a little longer to go away."

"I wish there was something I could say that didn't sound completely empty." Ken says.

"You can't." Taylor says. "I loved you, K. I told _everyone_ that we didn't rush into it, that you were a good guy. I can't believe how big of an idiot I was to believe that."

"I was the idiot." Ken says. "Look, maybe after I do these classes and get some help, you know, maybe we could talk."

Taylor shakes her head.

"This is the last conversation we'll be having, K." Taylor says. "Now that I know you're out of jail, I'll be filing for a protective order tonight."

"Taylor..." Ken says.

"If I don't," Taylor begins. "Haley and Rachel are just gonna drag me down to the police station themselves. Hell, Quinn may even fly down to help them with that."

Ken nods, in acceptance.

"OK." Ken says. "I guess there's really nothing I can say then."

"No, there's not." Taylor says.

Ken starts to walk down the steps, then turns toward Taylor.

"I really have changed, you know." Ken says.

"Good for you." Taylor says. "Take care. Have a good life."

Ken turns and continues to walk down the steps, down to the street and gets into his car. Taylor watches him drive off, as Haley opens the door and stands behind Taylor, starting to rub her shoulders.

"You OK, Tay Tay?" Haley asks, sympathetically.

"Yeah." Taylor replies. "I'm fine, Hay Hay."

"You know," Haley begins. "You were right about Quinn. If you don't get a protective order _tonight_, she'll be down here in two seconds to drag your sorry butt to the police station."

Taylor laughs.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Cooper's apartment; Cooper is laying on a couch. Sam walks in the room.

"Dude," Sam begins. "We have really gotta stop partying every night."

"Did _you _really just say that?" Cooper asks.

Sam smirks. Nathan walks in the front door wearing his police uniform, as he glances down at his cell phone.

"Hey, guys." Nathan says.

"What are you doing back from work?" Sam asks.

Cooper sits up.

"It's my lunch." Nathan says, as he checks his phone again.

"Whose got you checking your phone so much?" Cooper asks.

"Peyton." Nathan replies. "She won't take my calls _or _call or text me back. I haven't heard from her since that night at the restaurant. I don't know what to do."

"Well, and this is just a suggestion," Sam begins. "But, uh, you could go see her. You know, in person."

"I'm not going to show up at her front door," Nathan begins. "When she doesn't even want to talk to me on the phone."

"You'll figure it out, man." Cooper says. "Just buy her some flowers or chocolates or something like that."

"No, he won't." Sam says. "She's a woman. They're impossible to figure out."

"I knew I should have ate in the break room." Nathan says.

**Cut To:**

T.H. Community College; Lucas' office. Lucas is sitting in his desk chair, looking down as he writes something. Olivia enters through his office door, with a big smile on her face.

"Cheery today much?" Lucas asks.

"Oh my God." Olivia says. "_Yes_."

"So I guess you took Nathan's advice and the heart-to-heart went well." Lucas says.

"We have a date tonight." Olivia says. "Oh my God, I'm so excited."

"Good for you guys." Lucas says. "Hey. Maybe that's what me and Brooke need. A date to get us back on track. Two months is a long time to spend apart."

"Or you could just pop a tic tac in your mouth." Olivia suggests, jokingly.

"It's nice to have the bubbly, sarcastic Olivia back." Lucas says.

"Aw, thanks, big brother." Olivia smiles. "Hey. Are you and Nathan OK? I definitely sensed some tension there."

"Yeah, we're fine." Lucas says. "We just sort of got into a fight when I confronted him about seeing Peyton, you know, behind Skills' back. Brother stuff."

"Well," Olivia begins. "You may not have to worry about that anymore. He hasn't heard from her all weekend. Poor guy. He's been so depressed since I've gotten back."

"Yeah." Lucas says. "Breaking up scandalous love affairs is hard to do."

"You're sounding more like me everyday." Olivia says. "Anyway, I really need to go look for a job now. I got half way through my _Border_'s application and just had to come tell you about my Michael news."

"Well," Lucas begins. "Before you run off, I think I need to tell you about my Brooke news."

"_Oh_." Olivia says, interested, as she sits down in a chair in front of Lucas' desk. "Spill it."

"Well," Lucas begins. "Now that Victoria is buried under a house somewhere and Brooke is back in Tree Hill..." Lucas pauses. "I've been thinking of telling Brooke I want to set a date for the wedding."

"Well it's about time!" Olivia says, excitedly. "What are you waiting for? Tell her! That news is guaranteed to be way more effective than a green mint."

"She's just been... not herself since she's been back, though." Lucas says. "What if it's not the right time to be planning a wedding?"

"OK, lets see here." Olivia says. "You proposed a freaking _year _ago and there has yet to be a date set. It's time, Luke. Trust your baby sister. Please."

Lucas smiles.

**Cut To:**

TRIC; Peyton enters her office, as she wipes her eyes with her hand. Her cell phone buzzes and she takes it out of her pocket and looks down at it.

**"ONE NEW TXT MSG FROM LUCAS SCOTT."**

Peyton clicks, **"READ NOW." **The message says, **"Can you tell Brooke to call me? Her phone is off."**

Peyton looks confused, and starts to text something back to him. Her cell phone buzzes again.

"OK, geez, Luke." Peyton says to herself. "Give me time to reply back first."

Peyton looks at the phone screen and sees that it says, **"NEW TXT MSG FROM NATHAN SCOTT." **Peyton clicks on **"Read Later" **and goes back to typing a text to Lucas.

**Cut To:**

T.H. Community College; Lucas' office. Lucas is sitting at his desk, looking down at his phone.

**"NEW TXT MSG FROM PEYTON." **The message says, **"Um ok, I will. But I haven't seen her all day."**

Lucas looks confused, as he shuts his phone.

**Cut To:**

Police station; prision. Nathan is standing next to a cell, as he is holding his phone to his ear. He hears the following message: _"I can't pick up right now because I'm probably tending to my baby daughter. Leave me a message because they make me feel important!"_

Nathan closes his cell phone, and looks disappointed.

**Cut To:**

OB/GYN office/waiting room; Brooke is sitting in a a chair, as she looks around nervously.

"You don't look so good." A woman says sitting across from Brooke.

"We're sitting in an OB/GYN office." Brooke says. "Half the people here are nervous..." Brooke pauses and gives her a slight smile. "And the other half are women."

The woman laughs.

"Well, good luck." The woman says. "Are you expecting?"

Brooke is about to reply, as she looks over at a nurse who just stepped out from her nurse's station.

"Ms. Davis." The nurse says outloud.

Brooke stands up.

"Are you ready," The nurse looks down at her folder. "Brooke?"

"No." Brooke says, as she walks toward the nurse.

**Cut To:**

Doctor's office; Brooke is sitting down on the examination table. She has hr holds clenched together resting in her lap, as her feet move back and forth. There's a knock on the door and a female doctor enters.

"Hi, Brooke." The doctor says, as she sits down. "So I see that you think you're pregnant."

"I'm late." Brooke replies, with a nod. "And I'm _never _late."

"I see." The doctor says. "Do you and your boyfriend or husband always use some form of protection?"

"Yes." Brooke replies. "But I've been living in New York for the past two months and my boyfriend's been here. I just moved back last weekend and we haven't slept together since before I left."

The doctor looks confused.

"Then how can you think you're pregnant?" The doctor asks, pausing. "_Oh_. Was it an affair? No judgments here. I'm a doctor, not a counselor."

Brooke starts to cry.

"I was raped last week." Brooke says.

"Did you report it to the police?" The doctor asks, sounding concerned.

"That night it happened." Brooke nods.

"Good." The doctor says. "Well, we need to do some tests on you, to make sure everything's OK, and in doing so we'll also determine whether you're pregnant."

Brooke nods.

"OK." Brooke says. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry this happened to you." The doctor says. "You know, our medical facility offers counseling for anything you need help with. If you don't have a counselor already, I can tell you how to get to our counseling department."

"I went to a counselor a few years ago," Brooke begins. "With my ex-fiance. A couples' counselor, but I could go talk to her about this, too. But I'd still like to check out one here. Thanks."

The doctor nods, with a supportive smile.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; Michael is walking out of one of his classes. Jordan approaches him from behind.

"Hey, man." Jordan says. "So you have a date with Olivia tonight?"

"Yeah." Michael says.

"I thought you'd be a little more excited." Jordan admits.

"No. I am." Michael says. "It's just -- I can't keep my one night stand from her. It doesn't feel right."

"But you weren't with her then." Jordan says. "So it shouldn't matter. Just bury it, man, OK? It's not like you cheated."

"I know. I mean," Michael begins. "I didn't know she was gonna come back, right? I just don't feel right starting a new relationship with her with this hanging over me."

"Dude," Jordan begins. "If you tell her, she's going to be mad. Just please think about this before you indulge in the truth."

"I have." Michael says. "I have no other option. I have to be honest with her, and hopefully she'll understand."

"Well, just in case she doesn't," Jordan begins. "I'll go online and book you a flight to California. Hey, if she ends up turning you down, you're gonna need some rebound sex from someone else."

"Trust me," Michael begins. "That one night stand was enough meaningless sex to last me a lifetime. No more." Michael pauses. "And by the way, shut up, you smart ass."

Jordan laughs.

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT NIGHT ---**

On the beach; Brooke is sitting in the sand, crying, as she texts someone on her cell phone.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Lucas is dressed up nicely, and the kitchen is decorated romantically. The table is set for two, and there's a candle in the middle of the table. Lucas' cell phone begins to go off/play music momentarily then stops. Lucas eagarly paces over to it and picks it up. He reads the screen and sighs disappointedly. He puts his phone back on the table and walks out of the kitchen.

**"From Brooke: _'Let me have a raincheck for tonight. I kinda feel like being along for awhile. I'll be home later. I love you.'"_**

**Cut To:**

On the beach; Brooke is sitting in the sand and puts her cell phone away.

**Flashback:**

Brooke is sitting in the doctor's office, as the doctor sits down in front of her.

"The good news is," The doctor begins. "You aren't pregnant. So you can fully move on from that day and put it behind you one-hundred percent."

Brooke smiles ecstatically.

"However, I do have some bad news." The doctor says. "You have a progesterone deficiency, Brooke. Now I don't know if having kids is something you ever wanted, but with this condition... you won't ever be able to get pregnant."

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

"Brooke?" Nathan asks, as he walks down the sandy hill behind Brooke.

Brooke turns around, startled.

"Oh, Nate." Brooke says. "It's just you."

"Sorry." Nathan apologizes. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's OK." Brooke says. "I've been jumpy lately when I'm by myself, especially at night."

"Then why are you?" Nathan asks, sitting next to Brooke in the sand, and now seeing her watery eyes. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I just," Brooke begins. "I got some bad news today."

"About what?" Nathan asks.

"What about you?" Brooke asks. "What are you doing out there at this time?"

"Peyton's been freezing me out." Nathan says. "Ever since we got into a fight last week."

"What was it about?" Brooke asks.

"That's not important." Nathan replies. "But she hasn't returned my calls, my texts... so that's that, I guess. I guess I felt like I needed to be along too tonight."

"Well, then it's good that we found each other." Brooke says. "People should never be along when they're hurting."

"What's going on, Brooke?" Nathan asks. "You can tell me."

Nathan notices Brooke shivering.

"You know, on second thought," Nathan begins. "Why don't we go back to my apartment? I'll make us some hot chocolate, and then you can tell me what's bothering you."

"OK." Brooke nods.

Nathan stands up, and reaches his hand out toward Brooke to help her up. Brooke notices his hand, and cups her hand inside his. Nathan lifts her up, helping her stand up.

"Thanks." Brooke says.

Brooke and Nathan start walking up the sandy hill.

**Cut To:**

Diner; Olivia and Michael are sitting at a table, as they eat dessert.

"Tonight was pretty perfect, wasn't it?" Olivia asks.

"It's always perfect when we're together." Michael replies.

Olivia smiles, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"So," Olivia begins. "It's good to know the Ravens haven't completely fallen apart since your departure from the team."

Michael chuckles.

"Looks like they have a good team this year." Michael agrees. "The coach could use some work, though."

"Why's that?" Olivia asks.

"Well, just because he isn't a Scott or Taylor." Michael says.

Olivia smiles. Michael does too, as he looks down in his ice cream bowl. He imagines Jordan's face in the bowl, saying, **_"Don't do it. Don't do it, man."_**

"Olivia," Michael begins. "I need to tell you something."

"OK." Olivia says, as she looks up at him.

"Something happened when you were away." Michael says.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asks.

"You have to understand," Michael begins. "I didn't know you were coming back. You moved away, and I was devastated."

Olivia reaches across the table and holds his hand.

"I know." Olivia says. "I'm sorry." Olivia pauses. "Did you meet someone else?"

"Yes." Michael replies, honestly, after pausing.

Olivia, surprised, lets go of Michael's hand.

"In a bar," Michael begins. "Last Thursday. With Jordan. But I don't even remember her. I had been drinking and I ended up sleeping with her that night. I swear that's all it is. I don't have feelings for anyone but you, OK?"

"You had a one night stand?" Olivia asks.

"Yes," Michael begins. "But you can't be upset, right? We weren't together. You left me."

"So you go to a bar and start sleeping with randoms?" Olivia asks. "I can't believe --- I never knew you were that type, Michael."

"I'm not." Michael says. "You don't know how awful I felt about doing the next day. Ask Lucas. I just ---"

"You just _what_?" Olivia asks.

"Missed you a lot." Michael says.

"Don't you think I missed you too?" Olivia asks. "But I didn't go sleep with the first guy I saw. And you _knew _the reason why I was moving away. Because I was _honest _with you. You knew I didn't want to."

"And now I'm being honest with you." Michael says. "And regardless why you moved, whether it was because of your mom, or Victoria, or you just didn't wanna turn into a hillbilly, the fact is you still left. And I didn't know Melody was going to spill the beans, allowing you to move back. All I knew is once again someone that I love left me, and I didn't know how to deal with that."

"I thought you didn't have feelings for Susie?" Olivia asks.

"I'm not talking about Susie, Olivia." Michael says.

"Michael, I'm sorry." Olivia says, in realization, as she stands up. "I understood why you kissed Susie, but having sex with some random girl in a bar? How could you be so irresponsible? How could you have such disrespect for yourself and for something that's supposed to be sacred between two people who love each other?" Olivia pauses. "You know, I ever really gave much though to the age difference between us, because it doesn't seem like that much and honestly you were always more mature than your age... but maybe I was wrong. I'm sorry, Michael, but I don't want to be with someone who treats sex this way. Who treats himself this way, and who doesn't have any self-control."

Olivia turns and walks away, as tears start to run down her face. She exits. The waitess walks over to Michael's table with the check.

"Can I get a doggy bag?" Michael asks. "Thanks."

The waitress walks away. Michael moves his bowl out of the way, sighs, and plops his head down onto the table.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Lucas is sitting, slouching, on the couch watching a movie. He hears a knock on the door, and quickly stands up, proceeding over to the door.

"_Brooke._" Lucas says, hopefully to himself.

Lucas opens the door and sees Peyton, holding Elizabeth.

"Oh." Lucas says. "It's just you."

"Your daughter and baby mama are happy to see you, too." Peyton says.

"Sorry." Lucas says. "I just thought you were Brooke."

"Does she have to do with why you're so fancy right now?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "We kinda had a date tonight and she canceled. I was going to set a date for the wedding tonight finally."

"Aw, Luke." Peyton says. "I'm sorry. Why did she cancel? Where is she?"

"I don't know." Lucas says. "She said she needed to be alone. She's been distant ever since New York. I mean, after what her own mother tried to do to us and losing Clothes Over Bros to the witch, I can only imagine what she's going through right now. I just wish she would let me in, you know?"

"She will." Peyton says. "When she's ready. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Besides, she hasn't confided in her own best friend, either." Peyton pauses. "By the way, thank you for not telling Skills about Nathan and me... but now he knows."

"What?" Lucas asks. "How?"

"I went to go see him," Peyton begins. "And told him the truth. It was pretty ugly, but it needed to be done."

"Sorry, Peyton." Lucas apologizes. "So I heard you're mad at Nathan. Look, about Brooke, you have to know he doesn't have feelings for her anymore. He really cares about you, Peyton. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Cooper's apartment; kitchen. Brooke is sitting at the table. Nathan is pouring hot chocolate into two mugs.

"Where's the guys?" Brooke asks.

"Oh, some bar probably." Nathan replies. "Whip cream?"

"Absolutely." Brooke says.

Nathan carries the mugs over to the table and sets them down. Nathan sits next to Brooke.

"So are you ever going to tell me what bad news you got today?" Nathan asks.

"I thought I was pregnant." Brooke says.

"Well," Nathan begins. "Just don't tell Lucas you thought of that as bad news."

"I was raped in New York." Brooke admits. "By a man my mother set me up with to try to break up me and Lucas."

Nathan looks shocked, sad, and sympathetic. He moves closer to Brooke, rubbing her arm.

"Oh, my God." Nathan says. "Brooke, are you OK? Did you go see a doctor yet?"

Brooke nods, trying to hold back her tears.

"Turns out," Brooke begins. "I'm not pregnant."

"Well, that's good." Nathan says. "I am so sorry you had to go through that." Nathan starts to hug her. "Can I?"

Brooke nods.

"And I'm not going to ever be." Brooke admits, now starting to cry. "Get pregnant, by anyone."

"What?" Nathan asks. "Is that what the doctor told you?"

Brooke nods.

"Brooke," Nathan begins. "Why do I get the feeling I'm the first you're telling this to?"

"Because," Brooke begins. "When I even think about telling Lucas that I won't be able to have his babies, I lose it."

"Brooke, here, come on." Nathan says, standing up with Brooke and giving her a hug. "It's going to be OK. Lucas -- he isn't going to care about that. He loves you, Brooke. Yes, he'll be hurt at first, but it's not going to change anything between you guys."

"You know, I dreamt about it once." Brooke says, as Nathan listens. "About having a child of my own. It was when Lucas and Peyton were together, and I dreamt what my life would be like if Lucas was never born. She was so beautiful, but she also had cancer that she inherited from my genes. She left me. I never knew how symbolic that dream would end up being of my life."

"Brooke," Nathan begins. "Come with me."

Nathan takes Brooke's hand and leads her down the hall and into his bedroom. He opens up his dresser drawer and takes out his seashell necklace. Brooke is surprised to see it. Nathan puts it around her neck.

"I can't believe you still have this." Brooke says.

"Of course I do." Nathan says. "And do you remember what you told me that night when you gave it to me?"

"That you would always be protected by my love as long as you wore it." Brooke replies.

Nathan nods.

"That necklace has gotten me through some pretty dark days." Nathan says. "How do you think I got the courage to walk into that detox alcoholism center?"

Brooke starts to cry, looking down at it.

"And now I'm giving it to you," Nathan begins. "And I'm telling you my love will help protect and heal you as long as you wear it."

Brooke cries, as she looks up at him. Brooke and Nathan, standing close to each other, start to move in toward each other, and start to kiss each other on the lips.

**Cut To:**

Nathan's kitchen; Nathan's cell phone is on the table, vibrating, as the screen says, **"_Peyton Sawyer calling..._"**

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	78. Tis the Season to Forgive, Fa LaLaLaLa

**Season 8. Chapter 8.12 (78). 'Tis the Season to Forgive, Fa La La La La.'**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) – _

"_It's easy to live with regrets about our past choices that we've made, but around the holidays those regrets seem especially big. It's easy to regret; it's easy to get mad and to hold a grudge; what's not so easy, however, is to forgive someone. That's the true test of a relationship: Forgiveness."_

Lucas' house; Peyton is on her cell phone, listening.

"_Hey, you've reached Nathan Scott._" His voice mail says. "_Leave me one._"

Peyton sighs and hangs up.

**Cut To:**

Nathan's apartment/bedroom; Brooke and Nathan start to kiss, and seconds later Brooke pulls away.

"We have to tell Lucas about this tomorrow." Brooke says, teary, and looking down. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to – " Brooke stops.

"Brooke," Nathan begins. "I kissed you, too. _I'm _sorry."

"Thanks for the necklace." Brooke says, and then she turns around and walks out of his room.

**(Three – [3] – Weeks Later)**

Lucas' house; Hallway. Lucas walks out of his bedroom wearing his pajamas (bottoms and t-shirt). As he proceeds to pass the front door, it opens and Olivia walks in backwards, holding the top end of a Christmas tree.

"Whoa, Ollie," Lucas begins, as he rushes over to the side of the tree to try and help. "How are you doing this by yourself?"

"She's not." Jordan says, peeking his head up from the end of the Christmas tree.

"Yeah, really, Luke." Olivia says. "I could not do this alone. Hello. I'm a weak, little girl. But Jordan here, he's a strong man. Much stronger than Michael, by the way."

"Hey, he's my friend, you know." Jordan says.

"Well," Lucas begins. "You can put it anywhere."

Jordan immediately lets go of the end of the tree, which then falls to the floor. Olivia, not being able to hold it up on her own, also drops her end of the tree. Olivia gives Jordan a look.

"Well, he said." Jordan says. "And I may be strong, but this tree is huge. Lucas couldn't even see me."

"That's fine." Lucas says. "Jordan, there's bagels in the kitchen. Help yourself for the work you did."

"Cool, thanks!" Jordan says, walking into the kitchen.

"So what is this, anyway?" Lucas asks.

"Uh, you mean the Christmas tree?" Olivia asks.

"Well, it's early, and," Lucas begins. "I thought we said we weren't going to do anything, uh, _big _for Christmas."

"OK, so I fibbed." Olivia says. "Look, I'm determined to have a happy Scott family Christmas."

"I don't think the Scotts have ever had one of those." Lucas admits.

"Come on." Olivia says. "It seems like everyone's mad at each other right now, and I'm determined to put the merriness back into this family. It's like my first Christmas here as really yours and Nathan's sister. Last Christmas we were still getting to know each other."

"Well," Lucas begins. "My brother kissing my fiancée sort of takes away the _merriness _out of this holiday."

"Come on," Olivia begins. "At least they told you about it right away, right?"

"It still happened." Lucas says. "I mean, I know Brooke went through a lot with her mom, but that's no excuse to cheat on me."

"Maybe there's something else going on that you don't know about." Olivia says.

"No, I know Brooke." Lucas says. "If there was something else going on, she would have told me. The kiss happened because every few months something has to happen to threaten our happiness. At least, that's how it seems."

"Well, you can't freeze her out forever." Olivia says. "You know she loves you. Is this something you can forgive?"

"I don't know." Lucas replies. "But since hardly anybody is speaking to each other right now, I think it's best you hold off on the very Brady Christmas."

"No." Olivia says. "I'm not giving up on this family and this holiday. You'll see; this Christmas will repair the Scrooge that has plagued this family lately."

Jordan walks out from the kitchen, biting into half of a bagel with cream cheese on it.

"You _both_ will see." Olivia adds.

**END OF TEASER.**

Owen's apartment; Rachel opens the door, walking inside, holding two coffee drinks.

"Baby," Rachel begins. "Are you here?"

"Yeah," Owen yells from the bathroom (unseen). "Just in here shaving."

"Oh." Rachel replies, as she proceeds to walk down the hall and into the bathroom.

Owen is looking in the mirror, as he shaves the side of his face, and looks over at Rachel.

"Oh," Owen begins. "Got a treat for us?"

"Oh, yes." Rachel says. "Your favorite. An eggnog latte, and for me, a peppermint latte - both perfect for the holidays."

"Aw, thanks." Owen says. "Well you can set mine down for now."

Rachel puts his drink on top of a nearby hamper.

"So who's getting the little tike for Christmas?" Rachel asks.

"The ex." Owen replies.

"Oh." Rachel smiles. "Well, Nathan can watch Nathan and then we can have a very romantic Christmas Eve alone together."

"Sounds nice." Owen says. "Hmm. Maybe we could check out the ice skating rink downtown; they put it up every year."

"Oh, sounds like fun." Rachel says.

"And then we could get some hot chocolate," Owen begins. "And find a cozy spot in a downtown coffee shop to cuddle up."

"With whipped cream, please." Rachel says.

"And finally," Owen begins. "A dip in the swirling, romantic hot tub."

"Oh, baby." Rachel smiles. "I. Can't. Wait."

"First Christmas together." Owen says.

"Yeah," Rachel begins. "Last Christmas I was single. I much prefer 2014 Christmas."

"Wait," Owen begins. "Weren't you with Cooper last Christmas?"

"Ah, no." Rachel says. "Last Christmas is when he was going through his whole mid-life-crisis-I-want-to-be-twenty-three-again thing."

"Well, I guarantee this year will be so much better." Owen says. "I can't wait to give you my gift."

"I can't wait to receive it." Rachel says.

Owen laughs and smiles at her.

**Cut To:**

Michael's bedroom; Michael is sitting on the edge of his bed, looking down at a picture of him and Greg.

_Voice over (Michael Conner) --_

_"You didn't ruin anything, man. I would've done the same thing. It's cool. Lets go get some food for us, and get back to the motel room and spend time with Susie and Olivia."_

Michael continues to look down sadly at the picture, as suddenly his cell phone makes a sound. He looks at it and sees that Jordan sent him a text.

"Back to the present." Michael tells himself, standing up and putting the picture down.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; The Christmas tree is up, secured in a stand. Olivia is standing on a stool to reach the upper part of the tree. Jordan is standing on the floor next to Olivia, holding a box, as he hands her ornaments to hang on the tree.

"Here's Lucas' from," Jordan begins, turning it around. "From the first grade."

"Aw," Olivia begins. "Lets put that one in the middle."

Lucas walks out of the kitchen.

"Cocoa's done." Lucas says. "Help yourself."

"Thanks, man." Jordan says.

"Thanks." Olivia says. "Hey, look what we found. Your first grade ornament. How cute."

Lucas smiles.

"Ah." Jordan says, pulling out another from the box. "Here's fifth grade."

Lucas looks at it, as Olivia smiles and hangs it from the tree.

"Move it to the back." Lucas says. "That's the year I found out I had a brother."

Olivia looks over at Jordan with a sigh. The door bell rings.

"I'll get it." Lucas says, as he walks to the front door.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' front porch; Brooke is standing in front of the door way. Lucas opens the door and sees Brooke.

"Speaking of Nathan..." Lucas says, as he turns his head back. "_It's Brooke_." He looks back at Brooke now. "What are you doing here?"

"It's the holidays." Brooke replies. "I figured it might be the season to forgive your girlfriend for making a huge mistake?"

"Uh, _na_." Lucas says. "Sorry, nice try though."

Lucas proceeds to shut the door. Brooke puts her hand in, stopping Lucas from shutting it. Lucas sighs.

"Luke," Brooke begins. "I need to tell you something. I should'vetold you a month ago, I'm sorry. Just giveme five minutes."

Lucas turns back inside.

"_I'll be right in_." Lucas says, then turns back to Brooke. "Swing?"

Brooke nods, and walks over to the swing and sits down. Lucas closes the door and sits down next to her.

"So what do you got?" Lucas asks. "Let me guess; Nathan told you he loves you and you just had to kiss him."

"What? No." Brooke replies. "Lucas, come on. I'm with you and I couldn't be more in love with you. And Nathan misses Peyton. It's not like that with us anymore - you know that." Brooke looks down. "It was just a library moment."

"You gotta do better than that." Lucas tells her.

"I was upset," Brooke begins. "Because I had just went to the doctor's that day."

Lucas looks at her, concerned.

"It's not," Lucas begins. "Cancer again, right?"

"No." Brooke replies.

Lucas breathes a sigh of relief.

"OK," Lucas begins. "Well I'm back to being just mad then."

Brooke wipes her eyes, preparing herself to tell him.

"You know that blind date Miss Unmentionable set me up on?" Brooke asks.

Lucas nods.

"That blind date," Brooke begins. "That man that she knew, he raped me in a parking garage in my car." Brooke looks down, starting to cry.

Lucas, shocked, wipes Brooke's tears with his hand.

"Brooke, I am so sorry, baby." Lucas apologizes. "I had no idea. God, I'm so sorry."

"I know." Brooke nods. "It's OK." Brooke leans in toward Lucas, as he hugs her. "There's more, Luke."

Lucas strokes her hair, listening.

"I thought I was pregnant," Brooke begins. "You know, with my rapists' baby. I'm not. But at the same time, the doctor told me I had a condition that will prevent me from ever having kids. From ever possibly getting pregnant."

"Oh, my God." Lucas says, looking down, as his head touches hers. "Are you sure? This is definite?"

Brooke starts to cry harder.

"Yes." Brooke replies, as she stands up and walks toward the steps, stopping on the second one.

"Brooke, baby." Lucas says, getting up after her and giving her a hug. "Brooke, this is going to be OK. We still have each other, OK? That's not going to change."

"But," Brooke begins, crying. "I wanna have babies with you, Luke. I wanna give birth to _our_ children." Brooke pauses, looking down, with her hands on his chest. "It's not fair."

Lucas continues to hug her, as his cell phone buzzes. He takes it out of his pocket and looks at it.

"It's Peyton." Lucas says. "I wonder what she ---"

"_Exactly_." Brooke says, wiping her tears. "It's just not fair."

Brooke escapes from Lucas' hug, and walks down the rest of the steps.

"Hey, hey," Lucas begins, putting his cell phone back in his pocket. "Baby," Lucas begins, grabbing her arm, and hugging her again. "I know. It is not fair. Not one bit."

"Peyton got to ---" Brooke says. "And she wasn't even your girlfriend then. _I'm _marrying you and I won't get to ---" Brooke stops. "And you deserve someone who can actually have your kids."

"Hey, you listen to me right now, Brooke Davis." Lucas says, lifting up her chin. "You're right. I am going to marry you. I love you with all my heart, regardless of whether you can have a baby. You know, there are plenty of other ways to have kids. It's going to be OK."

Brooke nods, letting Lucas hold her in his arms.

"You know, Miss Davis," Lucas begins. "Speaking of our wedding, how would you like to set a date for that?"

"Are you serious?" Brooke asks. "I think that's great news."

"Me too." Lucas says. "I know this is hard for you, Brooke, but I promise you still have so much to look forward to. And one way or the other, I promise you're going to get that baby. _We're _going to get a baby."

"I already got him." Brooke smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, for just being you and making me feel better."

"No thanks necessary." Lucas says. "I'll always be here to make you feel better."

Lucas and Brooke kiss.

"You wanna go inside?" Lucas asks her. "I just suddenly got in the mood to have a happy Scott family Christmas."

"That sounds nice," Brooke begins. "But in a minute, k?"

Brooke kisses Lucas again.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Olivia is looking out a window.

"Jordan," Olivia begins. "Get over here."

"Yeah?" Jordan asks, walking over to her with a mug in his hands.

Olivia gestures toward Lucas and Brooke kissing on the steps.

"I told you guys that Scott family Christmas would happen." Olivia says. "The miracle of Christmas time is just beginning."

**Cut To:**

Christmas tree lot; Haley and Dean get out of their parked car. Jamie opens the door excitedly and starts running toward the opened gate where all the trees are located.

"Jamie, honey," Haley begins. "Wait for us, please."

"Oh, come on, he's just excited." Dean tells her. "You remember what it's like to be his age at Christmas time, don't you?"

"Yeah." Haley replies. "We never got to have a _real _tree. We got a fake one every year, because my parents said it was cruel to cut down a living tree."

Dean laughs.

"Well, thankfully," Dean begins. "_These _are already cut down, so we're just buying one of the already cut ones."

Jamie runs in front of the opened gate entrance, from the inside of the tree lot, and looks at Haley and Dean.

"Mommy, Dean!" Jamie says. "Hurry it up! I already see the one I want!"

"OK, Jamster." Haley says. "We're right behind you."

Jamie runs back inside the tree lot. As Haley and Dean get to the entrance, Haley stops and turns toward him.

"Hey, listen," Haley begins. "I'm really glad you wanted to come with us. It's nice having you hear. I mean, it probably feels a little family-ish and I know we've only been dating for three months, so ---"

"I'm happy to be apart of yours and Jamie's lives." Dean smiles, putting his arm around her.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Haley smiles back, as Dean puts his arm around her and they proceed to walk toward Jamie.

**Cut To:**

Owen's apartment; Rachel and Owen are laying on a couch together in his living room. The television is on.

"_Mm_," Rachel begins. "This is so comfortable with you."

"I know." Owen agrees, with his arm around her, laying his head on a pillow.

"So really," Rachel begins. "What's my present?"

"Oh, no no." Owen replies. "It's a surprise. Sorry."

"_Fine._" Rachel pouts. "Keep your stupid secrets. See if I care." Rachel says, in a joking tone.

Owen chuckles.

"All in good time, baby." Owen tells her. "All in good time."

**Cut To:**

River court; Nathan is standing on the court, at the free throw line, holding a basketball. Lucas walks onto the court. Nathan looks surprised to see him.

"You know in my old movie script," Lucas begins. "There's a lot of river court scenes with us."

"True to real life." Nathan says. "How are you, man?"

"You knew about her rape and her new found inability to have kids," Lucas begins. "Didn't you?"

"OK, Luke." Nathan says, about to explain. "Yes, I did. But I knew she needed to be the one to tell you. Not me."

Lucas nods.

"That's why you two kissed, isn't it?" Lucas asks. "I mean, you two have a past together, and now you guys have this moment where she shares this huge thing about what happened to her to you. I know what happens in moments like that; you're talking to an expert on the subject."

"Luke ---" Nathan says.

"She may have confided in you about this, Nate," Lucas begins. "But it was _just _because you guys are good friends. And I know you said your feelings were gone and you're into Peyton, but I can't say I believe that much." Lucas pauses. "Nate, _I'm _marrying Brooke. She's in love with _me_, OK? You missed your chance with her. It's too late, man. Now as your brother, I care, so you should go salvage what you were starting to have with Peyton again so you can really move on this time...for _good_."

"I'm really sorry." Nathan apologizes. "I messed up. But you gotta believe me, Luke. It just happened in the moment; I would never intentionally try to hurt you like that. OK? I would never betray you like that."

"Yeah, well, you just used up your last sorry." Lucas tells him. "I could forgive you for a lot, Nate; not telling me about Skills and Peyton, being a drunk, but this time you crossed an even bigger line."

Lucas steals the ball from Nathan's hands.

"Seven years ago," Lucas begins. "We stood on this court and you told me we were no longer brothers, or friends. You remember? Well, I'm not gonna be so dramatic now. We're brothers, I know that, and as a brother I will always love you...but you remember before junior year? We were brothers biologically, but we were at bay in each other's lives."

"Lucas ---" Nathan says.

"We live in the same town, we have the same friends," Lucas begins. "So I know I can't prevent myself from seeing you around. But I promise you this, man. From this moment forward, you _will _remain at bay in my life."

Lucas shoots the ball into the net, and proceeds to walk off the court, but then turns back around to Nathan.

"Oh, and _bro_, stay away from my _fiancée_," Lucas begins. "Will ya?"

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Taylor is on her cell phone, pacing back and forth. She's not currently talking, though. Just listening. The front door opens, and a top of a Christmas tree pokes through.

"Taylor, you near by?" Dean asks, from behind the tree.

"_Uh, yeah_!" Taylor calls out, then turns the other way for a moment. "I gotta go; I'll call you later." Taylor says into the phone, and then hangs up. She runs over to the tree, trying to lift it up in the air. "OK. I'm here. Lets bring it in."

"Thanks." Dean replies.

Dean and Taylor finish carry it and set it upright against the wall. Haley and Jamie follow them in.

"Hey, kiddo." Dean says, looking down at Jamie. "How come your favorite tree was the biggest one in the lot?"

Taylor and Haley laugh.

"The biggest one is always his favorite." Haley says.

"Don't even listen to him, Jamie." Taylor says, then looks at Haley. "Big ones have always been my fave, too."

Haley shakes her head, with a smirk, as she looks down. Dean catches on as well.

"Mommy," Jamie begins. "I'm gonna go get the box of ornaments out of your closet so we can start decorating!"

"K, buddy." Haley says. "Yell if you need any help."

Jamie runs up the stairs. Dean pulls his cell phone out of his pocket, as it is vibrating.

"Who's that, babe?" Haley asks.

"Um," Dean says, looking at the screen. "A different area code. That's who. Lets find out." Dean answers the call. "Excuse me." He says to Taylor and Haley. "Hello?" He asks, as he walks toward the front door and steps outside.

"So," Haley begins. "What have you been up to since we left?"

"Oh," Taylor begins. "Just relaxing. I made some brownies, too. Go have one. They came out quite good, if I do say so myself."

"Please, Tay." Haley says. "I know what 'quite good' means to you. I haven't fallen for yours and Quinn's 'special' brownies since high school."

"What?" Taylor asks. "You knew Quinn and I were giving you pot brownies?"

"_Duh_!" Haley replies. "I was valedictorian of my graduating class, you know. Plus a tutor, too."

"Oh, please." Taylor says. "You only tutored because you felt guilty for cheating on a test."

"How do you possibly know about _that_?!" Haley asks.

"Nathan told me once." Taylor admits. "So if you knew about the pot brownies, why did you keep eating them?"

"Because I had just cheated on a test," Haley begins. "And I needed to try and forget about it."

Taylor laughs. Jamie proceeds to walk down the steps, holding a box.

"Mommy..." Jamie begins, trying to peak his head over the box. "...Need...help..._please_."

"Oh, goodness." Haley says, grabbing the box out from underneath. "Honey, I said call me for help."

"I just did." Jamie says, with a shrug.

"James," Taylor begins. "Want some brownies I made in the kitchen?"

"Yes!" Jamie replies, as he already starts to run toward the kitchen.

"Whoa, hold on." Haley says. "Tay, those brownies, did you put that one ingredient in it this time?"

"Nope." Taylor replies, as she crosses her heart with her hand.

"OK, Jamie." Haley says. "Go eat. Only _two_."

Jamie enters the kitchen. Dean walks back inside, now off of his phone.

"Can I have two, too?" Dean asks.

"Sure." Haley chuckles, giving him two kisses. "Who was on the phone?"

"Oh, just an old friend." Dean replies. "He just wanted to see how I was doing. You know how the holidays brings old friends out of the woodwork."

Haley smiles, kissing him once more.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Olivia and Jordan are standing in the kitchen, making cookies from scratch. Olivia stirs the cookie batter, as Jordan cracks an egg and puts the inside into the bowl.

"How many times does it need to be stirred?" Jordan asks.

"Um," Olivia begins. "Box says fifty." Olivia glances out of the kitchen's back door and sees Brooke sitting on the porch swing alone. "Hey, can you take over? I'm gonna go see how Brooke's doing." She hands him the spoon.

"K." Jordan nods, as he proceeds to stir.

Olivia walks outside and stands right to the side of the swing. Brooke notices she's there and looks over at her.

"Hi." Brooke says softly.

"How are you?" Olivia asks.

"Fine, I guess." Brooke replies.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Olivia asks. "I've been standing and whipping cookie dough. I'm exhausted."

"Sure." Brooke says, with a chuckle

Olivia sits down next to her.

"So," Olivia begins. "I'm sorry, Brooke. It's really true what they say. Bad things happen to good people."

"Thanks." Brooke says.

"You know that I have a medical condition, too." Olivia reminds her. "It's scary telling someone about one of your imperfections, isn't it? Especially when that person is someone you love."

"Yeah," Brooke begins. "You're right there."

"I've always been afraid to tell people about it." Olivia admits. "I was afraid they'd look at me differently. Possibly pity me, or act all sympathetic around me, like I'm weak or something. But I've learned that it doesn't change who you are. And the people who love you aren't going to look at you any different. Lucas and Nathan proved that to me."

"Do you wanna know the worst part about it, though?" Brooke asks. "Ever since I've known Lucas, I felt like I was competing against Peyton. If not for his love and affection, then for the bond and daughter they share together, that I don't with him."

"Brooke," Olivia begins. "You and Lucas have a super strong bond and connection. That's so obvious."

"Not in the way Lucas and Peyton do." Brooke explains. "They clicked immediately together. They had a bond no one could break through. And they were friends first. Lucas and I have finally gotten our relationship right, preparing to get married and have kids of our own... but now all that's changed."

"You and Lucas can still have kids, Brooke." Olivia says. "See your best friend's adoptive status. You can and will still be a unique couple, with a strong bond. I'm sure you don't have to worry about competing with Peyton."

"I know." Brooke nods. "These last few weeks have just been hard, you know? My head's all over the place, that's all."

"You're gonna be OK." Olivia tells her. "Because _I _have your back. Promise."

"I'm really glad you came back, Ollie." Brooke tells her. "I'm really glad you _came _here in the first place."

"Me too." Olivia smiles.

**Cut To:**

**(Christmas Eve)**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"The holidays always make us regret our regrets more, and makes everything bad seem worse, but on the flip side, they also make all the good things seem great."_

Lucas' house; Brooke and Lucas are sitting on the couch together, cuddling. Olivia is sitting on a recliner chair next to them, as they all watch a movie together, with a lit up Christmas tree nearby.

**Cut To:**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Even in the most isolated of situations and places, you can still feel happy and close to somebody, as if they're right in front of you."_

A picture of Elizabeth is shown as a close-up. Now Skills is seen sitting in his jail cell, holding the picture of Elizabeth in one hand and an envelope in the other, as he smiles looking down at it. He turns the picture over and sees a note written on the back of the photo.

**_"Hasn't she gotten so big and cute? She misses you a lot. I really am sorry again for what I've done to ruin our relationship. Your friend always, -Blondie."_**

**Cut To:**

Nathan's apartment/bedroom; Nathan is sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a photograph. He leans back and lays on the bed, holding the picture above him, and looking at it. A close-up shows that it's a picture of Brooke. Nathan starts to hear a voice in his head.

_"From this moment forward, you __will _remain at bay in my life."

**Cut To:**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"In moments of physical closeness, people could be far away from each other and themselves mentally and emotionally."_

Haley's house; Jamie is laying next to Haley on the couch, and Dean is sitting next Haley on the other side. Dean takes out his phone.

"Just a minute." Dean says, standing up. "Either of you want something to eat or drink?"

"No thanks." Haley replies. "Jamie?"

"No thanks." Jamie replies.

Dean walks into the kitchen, dialing someone on his cell phone. He puts the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, it's me." Dean says. "Look, I haven't made up my mind as to what I want to do. Yeah. I'll let you know as soon as I do. I promise."

**Cut To:**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Others may not be close physically, but may be emotionally."_

Downtown Tree Hill; near the ice skating rink. Taylor is walking toward the ice, talking on her cell phone.

"Because Haley would be so pissed if she knew I was talking to you." Taylor says. "Yeah, I mean, I miss you too, but ---" Taylor pauses. "No. It's just more complicated than that. Because it is." Taylor pauses, as she listen. "Look, I gotta go. I told Haley I was just running out to get the pie. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

Taylor shuts her phone and stands still, looking at the ice skating rink and noticing the couples skating together, laughing, and having fun.

**Cut To:**

**(Christmas Morning)**

Lucas' house; Lucas enters the kitchen in his pajamas, and Olivia immediately hands him a glass of egg nog.

"Drink up." Olivia says. "I made a whole bunch myself."

"You do that?" Lucas asks, as he takes a sip. "Mm. This is really good."

"I'm glad you like it," Olivia begins. "Because I'm about to drop a bomb on you."

"Yikes." Lucas says. "What is it?"

"Well," Olivia begins. "You know how Haley and everyone are coming over soon? Well, I sort of invited ---"

The doorbell rings.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Lucas answers the front door, as Olivia stands behind him.

"_Nathan_---" Lucas says, surprised, seeing Nathan standing in front of him.

Haley, Jamie, Taylor, Dean, Peyton, who is holding Elizabeth, and Brooke stand behind Nathan on the porch.

"_Merry Christmas, guys_!" Peyton smiles.

Lucas turns around and looks at Olivia. Olivia makes an exploding sound, and then smiles at him. Lucas turns back toward the group.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Lucas says. "Come on in."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' kitchen; Lucas is getting a bottled water out of the fridge. Olivia enters.

"So," Olivia begins. "How mad at me are you right now?"

"It's fine." Lucas replies. "I have to admit, I was sort of expecting people, namely you, to try to get me to make up with Nathan. But like I told him, I know in this town I won't be able to avoid him completely. But I will keep him at bay, and continue to do so."

"Come on, Luke." Olivia says. "He's our brother."

"Yeah, sis." Lucas says. "Our _brother _kissed _my _fiancee."

"And that was wrong, but ---" Olivia begins.

"But nothing, Ollie." Lucas says. "I'm not backing down on this one."

"_Fine_." Olivia says. "Well just as a reminder, the longer you keep your brother at bay right now the longer he's going to be in there with _your _fiancee, without _you_." Olivia pauses. "Present time."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; living room. Everyone is seated around the Christmas. There is wrapping paper scattered about as well as opened presents. There are still some unopened presents, too.

"This tree is beautiful." Haley mentions. "Great job on it, Luke."

Olivia gasps.

"It was _so _all me." Olivia says, taking all the credit.

"Uh," Lucas begins. "I seem to remember Jordan doing a lot of the work."

"Yeah. OK." Olivia says. "He _helped_."

"Alright," Nathan says, as he proceeds to stand up. "I opened all of mine, so ---"

"Wait, Daddy." Jamie says. "You didn't open Uncle Lucas' present."

"Oh." Nathan says, awkwardly. "Alright, give it to me, buddy."

Jamie looks over at Lucas.

"Where is it, Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asks, unknowingly.

"Uh," Lucas begins. "I actually gave your Dad his present early." Lucas looks up at Nathan. "Remember, Nate?"

"Uh, yeah." Nathan says, looking at Jamie. "Yeah. He did, James."

"Well, what did he get you?" Jamie asks.

"Well, Jamie," Lucas begins. "I can tell you your _Daddy _certainly got me a _huge _surprise for Christmas."

Brooke looks down, awkwardly.

"I think I'm gonna go put Elizabeth down for her nap." Peyton says, standing up, holding Elizabeth.

"Yeah." Brooke says, standing up with Peyton. "I'll come with you."

Peyton and Brooke exit the room.

"Hey, Hales," Dean begins. "I think this is a good time to tell you I have some news for you... _outside_."

"Excuse us." Haley smiles.

Dean and Haley exit the room, and go outside.

"So," Jamie begins. "What was the gift, Uncle Lucas? It sounds awesome."

"Uh, Jimmy Jam," Olivia begins. "Why don't you grab your new football and toss it around with Aunt Taylor and I out back?"

"OK!" Jamie says, proceeding to look for his football under all of the wrapping paper.

Taylor smiles, stands up, and exits, going to the back yard.

"Found it!" Jamie says, holding up his football.

"Go out with Aunt Taylor." Olivia says. "I'm right behind ya."

Jamie exits, going out back.

"Punch each other," Olivia begins. "Talk it out, do whatever. These daily fights with you testosteroney guys are getting old."

Olivia exits the room.

"I really didn't expect a gift, you know." Nathan says.

"_Good_." Lucas says. "I mean, since I can't expect you to act like a decent, loyal brother, you certainly expect a gift from me."

"Well, this has been fun." Nathan says. "I think I'm gonna take off."

"Whatever." Lucas says. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Nathan shakes his head and proceeds to the front door.

"_Dick_." Lucas adds, muttering under his breath.

Nathan turns around.

"What did you say?" Nathan asks.

"I think you heard me." Lucas replies. "Now get out of my face, you betraying dick head."

"So, you're not even gonna try to be nice to me?" Nathan asks. "Not even for Olivia?"

"Correct." Lucas replies, gesturing toward the front door.

"Fine." Nathan says, walking to the front door. "You know, man, you're not exactly one to be judging me. Wasn't it you who just two years ago was cheating on Peyton, when you were _married _to her, and actually acted like she should just _forgive _you for what you did?"

"I've known for awhile now that I was wrong for expecting that of her." Lucas admits. "Just like _you're _wrong now for expecting it of me. Goodbye, Nathan."

Lucas walks away, into the kitchen. Nathan exits through the front door.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' front porch; Haley and Dean are sitting on the swing.

"So you're moving to L.A.?" Haley asks, surprised.

"I don't know." Dean replies. "It would be awesome to start producing a script again. I haven't been doing anything since I moved to Tree Hill, but it's not that simple for me anymore."

"I don't want to be the one to stand in the way of what you love to do." Haley says. "I _won't_."

"Even if it means we can't be together anymore?" Dean asks.

"Dean," Haley begins. "When Nathan and I first got together we had dreams we wanted to pursue but being together just complicated everything for us. We didn't want to be away from each other, so we just put our dreams on hold...and it hurt was a lot in the long run. I won't do that with someone again."

"Haley," Dean begins. "I have my dream already; I've been living it for some time now. This script is just one; there will be many others to come, I'm sure."

"Then why are you thinking about taking the one that will put three thousand miles between us?" Haley asks.

"Because I haven't had a script come along," Dean begins. "That's been this good, that I've been this passionate about for like...well, _ever_. And if I pass this up, I'm afraid I might regret it."

"Then there you go." Haley says.

"Haley," Dean begins. "I don't want this to get between us. I love you, you know?"

"I love you too, Dean." Haley replies. "But I've never been in a long distance relationship, and I really don't want to be especially with someone I've only been with for three months. I'm sorry, Dean, but if you want to accept this script, then you absolutely should. But if you do, I think we'll need to take it as a sign that things weren't meant to be with us."

"So, that's it then." Dean says. "Just like that, it's done."

"If you move to L.A., then yes." Haley says.

"Yet you don't seem at all broken up about this." Dean says. "Which is odd, coming from someone who just told me they love me."

"Dean, I can't force myself to feel sad." Haley says. "I mean, I do. I do feel sad and if you move, I _will _be sad. But, I don't know, I guess after going through a seven year drama fest with Nathan, it takes a lot more than three months to really affect me. I guess I don't wear my heart on my sleeve these days."

Dean nods.

"Well, OK." Dean says. "I guess you weren't as crazy for me as I was for you. That's evident from the lack of fighting for me to stay you've shown."

Dean stands up and proceeds to walk off the porch.

"_Wait_." Haley says. "You're moving then?"

"Yeah." Dean replies, as he turns back around toward her. "I was undecided before, but you just made my decision for me. Take care, Haley."

Dean walks off the porch. Haley watches him leave.

**Cut To:**

**---THAT EVENING---**

Downtown Tree Hill; Homeless shelter. Olivia, Lucas, and Brooke enter and look around.

"Are you sure they're going to need volunteers," Olivia begins. "On such short notice?"

"I don't think they will turn away free help." Lucas says. "Especially not on Christmas. Besides, with me not talking to Nathan anymore, and Haley wanting to be alone tonight, our Christmas dinner would kind of be small."

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "We mightaswell give our time to the less fortunate. I hear this sort of stuff feels really good to do."

"Oh, I've volunteered before." Olivia says. "I had to get twenty hours of community service in order to graduate high school. And I'll need to do it again next semester, too."

A man with a name tag approaches them.

"You folks don't look homeless," The man begins. "But we offer food to anyone who needs it - homeless or not. As long as they're in some kind of financial trouble. You'll need to sign in over---"

"_No_." Brooke interrupts him. "Money's not an issue with us. I'm a former fashion designer from New York and my fiance here has written two books. Speaking of which," Brooke turns to Lucas. "_Honey_, when will you be finished with your next book?" Brooke turns back to the man. "Anyway, we're here to give our time. You know, volunteer. Help out. Where do we sign up for _that_?"

"At the volunteer desk." The man replies. "And I want to thank you for coming in, especially on Christmas. We always need volunteers around the holidays."

"Then give me an apron and point me to the food." Brooke smiles.

The man looks at her oddly.

"You know," Brooke begins. "So I can give it to the homeless people. _Not _to eat it myself, of course."

"Follow me." The man says.

Lucas and Olivia glare at each other with smirks. Lucas turns to Brooke.

"Nice to have the old, spunky, happy-go-lucky Brooke back." Lucas says.

"I am so not old." Brooke replies.

**Cut To:**

Homeless shelter; Lucas, Olivia, and Brooke are wearing aprons, as they hold spoons and fill homeless people's bowls with soup and other food, as they move along in the line. There are also other volunteers next to Lucas, Olivia, and Brooke.

"Enjoy your food, sir." Lucas says to someone, filling their bowl up with soup. "Merry Christmas."

"Never spent my Christmas like this before." Olivia admits to Lucas. "But Brooke is right. It feels good."

"How did you spend the holidays before you moved here?" Lucas asks.

"Got spoiled with many presents from my mom." Olivia replies. "Yeah. She kind of saw me as a little kid still. She was in denial that I was actually growing up."

"I can totally see that." Lucas admits. "You know, based on the conversation I had with her at the hospital that time."

"You were so afraid of her." Olivia teases. "Just admit it."

"Of who?" Brooke asks, having her just the last statement.

"Of my mom." Olivia says.

"_Melody_?" Lucas says to himself.

"Who?" Olivia asks him. "Wait. Victoria's assistant?"

Lucas looks straight ahead, seeing Melody in the entrance. Olivia sees now, too.

"Oh my." Olivia says. "I swear. If Victoria is with her I'm gonna get arrested tonight."

"Hold on." Lucas says, putting down the spoon.

Lucas walks over to the entrance, approaching Melody.

"_Luke_." Melody says, surprised. "You don't strike me as the kind who needs to be here."

Lucas takes a hold of his apron strap.

"I'm volunteering with Brooke and my sister." Lucas explains. "What are _you _doing here? Didn't you talk to your parents?"

"There was nothing I could say, Luke." Melody says. "They wouldn't take me back."

"So what have you been doing?" Lucas asks.

"Well," Melody begins. "Turns out they are still my parents and even though they don't want me under the same roof as them, they also don't want me on the streets. They put me up in a crappy studio apartment until I graduate school."

"Well that_'s _good." Lucas says. "Seems to me though it would be easier, and cheaper, to just let you move back in with them."

"My folks are complicated people." Melody admits.

"Sounds like." Lucas chuckles.

"So look," Melody begins. "I can't apologize enough for the whole Victoria thing. After how good you've been to me, you totally didn't deserve that. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well," Lucas begins. "Sometimes people do stupid things when they're desperate. Things that they end up regretting and wishing they could take back."

"Yeah." Melody nods. "Can't crucify someone forever, right?"

"Depends on the crime, I guess." Lucas replies. "And who commits it."

"That's true." Melody nods. "Well listen, my stomach's about to eat itself I'm so hungry. But hey, as soon as I get my food you should come sit with me and talk some more. That is _if _you won't get in trouble for slacking on the job."

"What are they gonna do?" Lucas asks. "I'm working for free."

Melody laughs.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Cooper's apartment; outside of the front door. Nathan is sitting on the step, having a drink. Peyton approaches the door.

"Outside drinking on Christmas?" Peyton asks. "Not a good sign."

"It's NA." Nathan replies. "Non-alcoholic."

"Oh, that's good." Peyton says. "You know, you never returned my call."

"Sorry." Nathan asks.

"You didn't even leave a comment," Peyton begins. "On my _Facebook_ wall telling me you at least got it."

"I've had some stuff going on." Nathan admits.

"Do you even wonder why I called you that night?" Peyton asks.

"Everyday." Nathan replies.

"I realized," Peyton begins. "That I was out of line for getting upset with you over the Brooke thing. We both had feelings for other people before me and you got together. Getting upset wasn't fair to you. I was hoping maybe---"

"Peyton," Nathan interrupts. "I know I said I didn't have feelings for Brooke anymore but I was lying. I was lying to myself."

"_What_?" Peyton asks, shocked.

"Brooke and I kissed three weeks ago." Nathan admits. "And I realized tonight I have to tell her how I feel - even if she doesn't feel the same way. She has to know."

"What about Lucas?" Peyton asks.

"If he wants to kick me out of his life, then that's his choice." Nathan says. "But if he's not gonna give a damn about me, then why should I about him? I just have to wait for the right time to tell her."

"Is there ever a right time to hit on your brother's fiancee?" Peyton asks.

"Probably not." Nathan replies. "But the upcoming New Year's Eve seems appropriate."

"What better way to start off 2015, huh?" Peyton asks.

"Look," Nathan begins. "I know it won't be my finest hour, making a move on Brooke, but sometimes in life you have to wander off into the grey area...or even the black." Nathan pauses. "I've held this in long enough, Peyton."

Peyton nods, understanding.

**Cut To:**

Near Charlotte, NC; outside of a 7-11. Michael drives into the 7-11 parking lot and gets out of his car. He looks around at everything, standing in the middle of the parking lot, behind his car.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Forgiveness; when we don't forgive others we are choosing to keep that darkness inside of us, and sooner or later it will eat us up and overcome us."_

_(A gunshot is heard.)_

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"But the same darkness can overcome us when we don't forgive ourselves for choices we made that we still regret to this day."_

Michael falls to his knees and stays there, sadly.

"I'm sorry, Greg." Michael says. "We should have never came here that night. I'm so sorry."

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Let go of your regrets and be free of them."_

**Cut To:**

**(New Year's Eve [Night])**

TRIC; inside. The crowd of people are standing around, dancing, and cheering, as a New Year's Eve special plays on the televisions around the club. Jordan approaches Olivia on the dance floor, holding two drinks.

"Hey." Jordan says, handing her one of the drinks. "Having fun?"

"Yeah." Olivia replies, taking a sip. "Thanks."

"You excited for the new year?" Jordan asks.

"Yeah, it's going to be monumental." Olivia replies. "Will be graduating college, entering the real world - I can't wait."

"Until then," Jordan begins. "Enjoy your last semester as a college student."

"I sure will." Olivia says. "But for now, I'm going to enjoy the last moments of 2014."

"Yeah, me too." Jordan says.

"You wanna dance?" Olivia asks.

"Love to." Jordan smiles, as they start to dance together.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's house; Peyton is sitting on a rocking chair, holding Elizabeth in her arms - as they watch _Rockin' New Year's Eve _on the television.

"Looks like it's just me and you again, baby girl." Peyton says, as she looks over at her _Gilmore Girls _box sets. "Mother and daughter; no men allowed."

**Cut To:**

TRIC; outside. Taylor walks down the steps. Ken is leaning against the hood of his car in the parking lot, next to the stairs.

"You shouldn't be _here_." Taylor says, now approaching him. "Haley's inside. She will freak if she finds out we've been talking."

"It's your life," Ken begins. "And you're a big girl. You can talk to whoever you want, right?"

Taylor nods.

"And you obviously still want to talk to me, right?" Ken asks.

"Yes, but," Taylor begins. "Like I told you, the very first sign you show me of your old habits and I'm done with you for good. Remember that."

"I promise you, Tay," Ken begins, walking closer to her now and standing in front of her. "What happened before is not going to happen again." Ken puts her hair behind her ear with his hand. "Lets just forget about the past and look to the future - to the new year, and the improved Ken and Taylor."

Taylor nods, as she looks at him.

**Cut To:**

TRIC; inside. Brooke is standing on the dance floor, dancing casually by herself. Nathan enters the club, looks around for a moment, and spots Brooke. He walks over to her, as she turns around and sees him.

"Oh, Nate." Brooke says. "I didn't know you were here."

"I just got here." Nathan says. "I've been nervous about this moment all week, but I need to tell you something."

"OK, well," Brooke begins. "Lucas just went to the restroom and he should be back any second, so---"

"I love you." Nathan says suddenly, interrupting her.

"What?" Brooke asks, shocked and almost speechless.

"I've been carrying this around with me for a long time now," Nathan begins. "But I can't do that anymore. The whole reason why I broke up with Haley, Brooke, it's because of you. Because I realized how I feel about you, and I have to stop denying that. There's a reason why I kissed you a month ago when you were going through all that stuff - because you were sad and I can't stand to see you like that; the same reason why I held onto that seashell necklace all these years; and the same reason why I got the courage to get help for my alcoholism. You see, it all leads back to you and how I feel about you, Brooke. You give me that courage, you give me reason to want to be the best version of myself that I can be. Brooke, I'm so in love with you, and I thought I was getting over you when I was with Peyton, but that kiss made me realize I'm not... I don't think I ever will be, and you need to know how much I want to be with you. Brooke, you're the girl that I always let in no matter what; you're the girl that helps me be the best version of myself; and you're the girl that I dream about."

As everyone around them starts to cheer and count down to the new year, Lucas walks through the crowd and suddenly stops, as he sees Nathan standing closely in front of Brooke. Lucas just shakes his head, as he looks up at the television screen.

**_"5... 4... 3..."_**

Olivia and Jordan stand close together, as they stop dancing and look at each other, smiling and counting down. As confetti falls down on everybody, Jordan and Olivia move closer to one other and kiss each other on the lips.

Lucas just remains standing there, as he sees Brooke and Nathan now just looking at each other as confetti falls on their heads.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"As you stand there in the middle watching everybody living their lives and having fun, you realize you have a hell of a new year ahead of you, not having any idea what is going to happen next."_

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	79. Hello LA, Goodbye Tree Hill

**Season 8. Chapter 8.13 (79). 'Hello L.A., Goodbye Tree Hill.'**

**(January 5****th****, 2015 at 6:00 p.m.)**

Tree Hill Community College; locker room. Michael, standing in front of his locker, puts on his basketball jersey over his t-shirt. Jordan walks up from behind him.

"Uh, hey –" Jordan begins.

"You have some nerve actually talking to me right now." Michael says.

"I just wanted to apologize, man." Jordan says. "Trust me; I've been struggling with whether I should even try."

"Well you made the wrong choice." Michael says, as he closes his locker. "Now get out of my face."

"Come on." Jordan says. "Don't play that card. I'm sorry for kissing Olivia. I wish I could take it back."

"Do you?" Michael asks, not believing him.

Jordan is silent, as he looks away momentarily.

"That's what I thought." Michael says. "You've had your eye on her since you met her in the student union."

"That's _not _true." Jordan says. "Look, I didn't plan this. I swear."

"Whatever." Michael says. "I should have known what you were like. You were friends with that dick Frankie after all."

"That is not fair, man –" Jordan begins.

"Just get out of my face, _bitch_." Michael says, pushing him away. "I won't listen to your crap excuses."

Michael walks passed him.

"Lets go." Michael says, not facing him. "We have a game to win."

**Cut To:**

**(Flashback: New Year's Eve)**

Rachel has a towel wrapped around her, as she sits in a bikini in front of a hot tub. Owen, wearing board shorts and a tank top, is kneeling in front of Rachel holding a closed jewelry box.

"Rachel Gatina," Owen begins, as he opens the jewelry box. "Will you marry me?"

Rachel looks surprised.

**(/End of Flashback)**

**(January 5****th****, 2015 at 7:58 a.m.)**

Owen's apartment; Rachel and Owen are asleep in bed together. Rachel is wearing an engagement ring on her finger.

**END OF TEASER.**

_'Baby Furniture'_; Brooke walks into the store, wearing the seashell necklace, and starts looking around, as she stops and starts touching the rim of a baby crib. She looks down and starts to get teary-eyed. An associate employee approaches Brooke from behind.

"That's one of our best cribs." The associate says. "Would you like to buy it, or I can show you some other cribs?"

"Oh, no thanks." Brooke says, turning to the employee. "I'm just looking."

"Well," The associate begins. "If you need any help, I'll be right over there."

Brooke nods; the employee smiles and walks back over to the cashier desk.

**Cut To:**

University; Olivia is walking out of the cafeteria holding a coffee drink, as she sees Jordan sitting at a picnic bench in front of her. Jordan stands up as he sees her.

"Hey." Olivia says, caught off guard.

"You haven't returned any of my calls." Jordan says.

"And yet you're showing up at my school." Olivia says. "Some would view that as borderline stalking."

"Oh, OK." Jordan says. "I didn't mean to bother you. I'll go."

"No, wait." Olivia says. "It was a joke. That's just me in a nutshell. I'm sorry I haven't called you back."

"That's cool." Jordan says. "But I was sort of hoping I could maybe take you out, say, this weekend?"

"Jordan," Olivia begins. "Listen, you're a really nice guy, but I don't think I'm ready for the whole dating thing again. You don't know my entire track record with dating, but trust me - it isn't pretty."

"I know you had a hard time with Michael," Jordan begins. "But I do like you. And I'm not sorry that we kissed on New Year's."

"I'm not, either." Olivia says. "I'm just not interested in dating_ anybody_ right now - not this soon after I broke up with Michael. I'm sorry."

Jordan nods, in acceptance, but also disappointment.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Olivia begins. "I have to get to class early to get a good seat. First day of winter session, and according to the school website, this class is packed full. I'll see you around, Jordan."

Olivia proceeds to walk away.

"See ya." Jordan says, as he sits back down on the bench.

**Cut To:**

Peyton/Skill's house; Peyton is sitting at her kitchen table, with a cup of coffee in front of her. Lucas enters, holding a baby monitor.

"She still sleeping?" Peyton asks.

Lucas nods, as he sits down at the table across from her.

"So," Lucas begins. "How's the new year treating you?"

"Honestly," Peyton begins. "I haven't been doing so good lately. In the last five months, I've lost my fiance _and _the boyfriend I was having an affair with."

"You deserve so much better than Nathan, Peyton." Lucas tells her. "Seriously, the guy tells you he wants to be with you and then goes and declares his love for _my _fiancee. What a tool."

"He's still your brother, Luke." Peyton says. "Kicking him out of your life. Are you sure about that?"

"I haven't missed him yet." Lucas replies.

"Have you talked to Brooke?" Peyton asks.

"With Nathan's confession out there," Lucas begins. "And everything else she's been going through, I figured it was best to give her some space. Let her come to me."

"You don't think she could actually still have feelings for Nathan, do you?" Peyton asks.

"I don't know." Lucas says. "I mean, before her and I got together she was still hung up on him. Remember when Haley went on tour, and Nathan and Brooke got close again?"

"Yeah," Peyton begins. "But lots has changed since then. I mean, she's engaged to you and has an upcoming September wedding this year."

"Since when," Lucas begins. "Has an engagement prevented someone from falling for someone else in this town?"

Peyton sighs, and looks down.

**Cut To:**

Cooper/Nathan's apartment; kitchen. Sam is sitting at the kitchen table, as he pours syrup on his pancakes. As he takes a bite, Cooper enters.

"Smells good." Cooper says. "You made pancakes?"

"Yeah," Sam begins. "For your one-night-stand lady. She was a lot more polite than the last one."

"God." Cooper says. "That's right. I knew my bed seemed a little too empty this morning."

"She woke up and you were still sleeping." Sam says. "She didn't wanna wake you, so she came out here, chatted it up with me, and I felt like some pancakes. She had the same craving."

"God," Cooper begins, as he sits down across from Sam. "What am I doing, man? Every time I have a one night stand, I end up feeling so..._empty _the next morning."

"As does your bed." Sam says. "But that's good, man. It means you're not shallow. You have layers. Congrats, man."

"I'm serious." Cooper says. "I'm done with these random hook-ups. I swear."

"Alright." Sam says. "So what are you saying? You're now on the market for a serious relationship?"

"Yeah." Cooper replies. "Yeah, I am. I have to get Rachel back, man."

"Whoa." Sam says. "How did we get to Rachel? I assumed you meant you were going to get back with Leslie."

"Na." Cooper replies. "That was all physical - no real chemistry there. It was really like a long version of a one-night-stand."

"Still," Sam begins. "Maybe you should try a serious relationship with a new girl. A _single_ girl. Start completely fresh, you know? Besides, you already tried to get Rachel back and she royally turned you down - remember?"

"Well I gotta try again." Cooper says. "Except with more effort. Owen's in for some _real _competition this time. A new year brings a new Cooper."

"A more ballsy Cooper." Sam says. "Just don't punch the dude again."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; room 23. Taylor approaches the door and knocks. A moment later, Ken opens the door.

"It's really good to see you, Tay." Ken smiles.

"Thanks." Taylor says. "You too."

"Oh, come in." Ken says.

Taylor walks in, as Ken closes the door.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." Ken says. "I promise, I'm looking for an apartment right now. I just need to find a job first."

Taylor nods.

"Listen," Taylor begins. "About what happened the other night..."

"Oh, yeah." Ken says, looking away. "Look, I don't expect anything now from you because of that. We can take this as slow as you want, or even put on the brakes completely."

"Thank you, for not pressuring me." Taylor says. "God, I sound like a sixteen year old."

Ken chuckles.

"I have really missed being with you though, you know." Ken says. "The other night was really nice."

"Oh, yeah." Taylor says, as she moves forward toward him. "It really was."

Taylor begins kissing Ken on the lips. He kisses her back.

**Cut To:**

Community College; Lucas' office. Lucas is sitting in his char behind his desk, holding Elizabeth in his arms. He is looking down at her smiling. Michael knocks on his office door. Lucas looks up and sees him through the door's glass window.

"Come in, man." Lucas says.

Michael enters the office.

"Oh," Michael begins. "I didn't know it was bring-your-daughter-to-work day for the faculty."

"It's not," Lucas begins. "But here she is anyway. Na; Peyton just feels like being alone right now, so I'm watching her."

"She gets more adorable everyday." Michael says.

"You're absolutely right there." Lucas says. "So, how are things going with you?"

"And by that you mean regarding _Jolivia_, of course." Michael says.

Lucas chuckles.

"You and Ollie are a little _too _alike." Lucas chuckles. "So have you talked to either of them?"

"No." Michael replies. "No to both. I cannot believe my _friend _would go after my ex, or that my ex would go after my friend."

"Well you know how much I can relate, don't you?" Lucas asks, rhetorically.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Michael says. "How goes the Brathan versus Brucas developments anyway? And for record, I'm so Team Brucas."

"I'm just trying to give her some space." Lucas replies. "She's been through a lot in the last month. Nathan, on the other hand, I'm trying my very best not to go and beat his ---"

"_OK_!" Michael interrupts. "Little baby in the room."

"Oh... yeah. Thanks." Lucas says. "You know what, man? I say we both just forget about the messed up stuff our respective friend and brother have done lately, and just think about winning tonight's game."

"Yeah, screw them both." Michael agrees. "Who needs them? Except, at least it'll be easy for you to avoid seeing Nathan tonight. I, on the other hand, play on the same team as the backstabber Jordan. Do you know how hard it's going to be actually being his team mate and not, well, beating his ---"

"Baby in my arms." Lucas interrupts.

"Sorry." Michael says. "Look, you're right. Lets just focus on winning the game and not on those two jerks."

"Deal." Lucas says.

"Alright," Michael says, proceeding to walk to Lucas' side of the desk. "Let me say hi to her real quick. Gotta get to class."

Lucas hands Elizabeth to Michael. Michael lifts her over his hand and looks up at her.

"Hey, how you doing?" Michael asks, in his baby talk voice. "You're just adorable, you know that? And wow, you're getting so big."

Michael hands her back to Lucas.

"Alright, later man." Michael says. "Remember - focus on tonight's game; nothing else."

Lucas nods, as they bump their fists together. Michael proceeds toward the door.

"_Mike_," Lucas begins. Michael turns around toward him. "I know the one-year anniversary of Greg's --- just passed. How are you dealing with that?"

"What can I do, except to deal with it?" Michael asks, rhetorically. "Right? Olivia and Jordan haven't exactly helped matters, but hey... go basketball, right man?"

Lucas smirks and nods.

"See ya tonight." Michael says, and exits.

**Cut To:**

Coffee Cart; On the docks of Tree Hill. Brooke grabs her coffee and smiles at the barista. She walks, as she looks for an empty picnic bench. As she spots one, she sits down on the seat and takes a sip out of her coffee. As Brooke looks out onto the water in front of her, she begins to daydream.

**(Flashback:)**

Night time; on the beach. Lucas and Brooke stand facing each other, close, on the shore, as Lucas is soaking wet.

"The difference?" Lucas asks, with a smirk. "The difference is I love you, Brooke. I wanna be with you, not Peyton. Why you ask?"

Brooke smiles at Lucas' gesture, as she starts to curl her eyebrows.

"Because you kink your eyebrows when you're trying to be cute." Lucas says. "Because you quote Keimoo, even though I've never actually seen you read. And because you miss your mother _and_ father, but you'll never ever admit that. And because out of all of these speeches I've given, they've all been to you. And I know it means something -"

Brooke starts to kiss Lucas.

**(/End of Flashback:)**

**(New Flashback; AUGUST 2010:)**

On a plane; somewhere over the Pacific Ocean. Brooke and Nathan are sitting comfortably in first class, drinking champagn. Brooke is wearing the engagment ring, as Nathan is wearing the seashell necklace.

"So," Nathan begins. "Good vacation?"

"_Great _vacation." Brooke replies, smiling. "Best vacation ever, in fact."

"This time next year," Nathan begins. "We're going to be husband and wife. That sounds so good to me."

"Speaking of our wedding," Brooke begins. "I've been thinking about the guest list. Namely, the best man."

"Maybe I'll visit Dan and ask him if he's free." Nathan says. "Or rather, if he can be _set _free for a few hours."

"Or," Brooke begins. "You could ask the family member who _isn't _in prison, and cares about you a whole lot. Not to mention would be devastated if he wasn't invited to our wedding."

"I wonder what Tim's doing these days..." Nathan continues, pretending not to hear Brooke.

"_Nate_." Brooke says.

"Brooke," Nathan begins. "We've been over this. I'm not gonna let Lucas back in, and no wedding is going to change that. I'm sorry, k?"

"_Fine_." Brooke replies. "I just think you'll regret it if he isn't there. Or at least _invited_."

"Then that will be _my _regret to have." Nathan says. "Now can we get off this Lucas topic finally and enjoy our last few moments over Maui waters?"

"Of course." Brooke replies, softening. "I'm sorry. I just still hate to see you guys not talking, you know? I mean you guys are brothers. It's just a shame. OK, I'm done. Promise. So," Brooke begins, lifting up the arm rest and scootching right beside Nathan to cuddle next to him. "What are you getting for dinner?"

"I love you, Brooke." Nathan says, putting his arm around her. "God, I'm so excited to start my life with you."

"So, you're getting the chicken, too?" Brooke asks, as she looks up at him with a smile and wink.

Nathan chuckles.

"I love you too, babe." Brooke says.

**(/End of Flashback; Present time:)**

**Cut To:**

Grocery Store; Ken is in a line, putting his groceries on the conveyer belt. Taylor suddenly runs up to him from behind, holding Twizzlers candy and orange juice.

"Pretty please?" Taylor asks, as Ken turns around and sees the items in her hands.

"Oh, OK." Ken chuckles. "Put them on."

"Thank ya." Taylor smiles, putting her items on the conveyer belt, then giving Ken a kiss on the lips. "_Mm-hm_."

"Don't you know," Haley begins, standing behind Taylor and Ken now in line, with her shopping cart. "Not everyone likes to watch PDA?"

"_Hales_." Taylor says, surprised.

"Uh, Haley." Ken says, awkwardly, as he waves his hand with a single motion.

"_Ken_." Haley says. "Uh, Tay... can I talk to you... over _there_?"

"Um... yeah, sure." Taylor says, turning toward Ken. "Be right back."

"Watch my stuff, will ya?" Haley asks/tells Ken.

Taylor and Haley walk inside one of the aisles.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" Haley asks.

"Shopping?" Taylor asks.

"Don't play dumb with me, Tay." Haley says. "What are you doing with Ken?"

"Look, we've just been hanging out, OK?" Taylor asks.

"No, it's not OK." Haley says. "And it's especially not OK that you guys are kissing in the middle of the grocery store. Are you kidding me? You shouldn't even be near him, yet you're acting like you guys are a couple again?"

"Look, Haley Bob," Taylor begins. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm a big girl. And older. I can take care of myself. Excuse me."

Taylor proceeds to turn around.

"The way you _took care _of yourself the last time?" Haley asks.

"That won't happen again." Taylor replies, facing Haley. "I can tell he's sincere."

"Tay, are you even hearing yourself right now?" Haley asks. "This is textbook, people going back to their abusers, thinking they have changed, but being too blind because they oh so love them."

"Look, Haley," Taylor begins. "He knows I'm not gonna take any of his crap like before. I told him already. I can handle this myself. It's my life, OK? Please; just worry about your own."

Taylor looks back at Ken, who is waiting near the cart, as everything is bagged up.

"I gotta go." Taylor says, then walks away.

**Cut To:**

Peyton/Skills house; backyard. Peyton is leaning against a table on the patio, as she is talking to someone on her phone.

"Thanks again for this." Peyton says. "I really appreciate it." Peyton pauses. "Yeah. Tonight."

**Cut To:**

Owen's apartmen building; Cooper is sitting on one of the steps leading up to the building's entrance. Owen walks around the corner, suddenly seeing Cooper - surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Owen asks.

"I figured you just weren't buzzing me in." Cooper admits, as he stands up. "Look, I just want to talk."

"Oh," Owen begins, walking up the steps, passed Cooper. "So you're not going to punch me this time? Well, maybe it's _my _turn."

"By the way," Cooper begins. "Thank you for not telling Rachel about that. Wasn't my finest moment, to say the least. I don't know why you didn't tell her, but thanks all the same."

"Great." Owen says. "Let me just say you're welcome, so we can shake hands, and go grab a beer together. Oh, wait. This _isn't _an after school special. And I certainly don't like you, anyway."

Owen turns toward the door, getting out his keys.

"I just came by out of a respect sort of thing." Cooper says. "A heads-up if you will. Because I'm pretty sure what I'm planning on doing is going to break some sort of guy code, even though we aren't friends."

"Alright, I'll bite." Owen says, turning away toward him. "What is it you're planning on doing?"

"I'm getting Rachel back." Cooper replies, confidentally. "Me and Rachel... we're meant for each other, and this time I'm going to prove that to her. And keep my cool."

"You got some balls, Coop." Owen says. "Telling Rachel's boyfriend you plan on trying to steal her..._again_. But see, if you weren't too late before, then you definitely are now. As of last week, Rachel and I are engaged to be married. Sorry, Coop. Actually, I'm not sorry. It feels pretty damn good to see you lose out once aqain."

"So that's what Rachel is to you?" Cooper asks. "Just some trophy that you won, and are now shoving in my face?"

"I'm not going to defend myself to some," Owen begins. "Former, washed-out racecar driver who refuses to grow up and be a man. Pathetic, dude. I'm going in now."

Owen opens the door and walks inside, shutting the door behind him.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' office; Community College. Lucas is sitting in his chair, holding Elizabeth in his arms.

"Do you miss your mommy yet?" Lucas asks. "Do ya?" Lucas smiles down at her.

Haley enters.

"I don't know _what _I'm going to do about Taylor." Haley says.

"Nice to see you too, Hales." Lucas says. "Now, what about Taylor?"

"Oh, sorry." Haley apologizes. "My big sis is just so freaking stupid."

"What happened?" Lucas asks.

"I caught her and the abusive Ken locking lips at _Safeway_ today." Haley replies.

"She's back with him?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Haley nods. "And she totally just told me to mind my own business." Haley pauses. "I've never been able to get through to her with anything, you know? I'm her _baby _sister. She never listens to me."

"Well," Lucas begins. "Maybe she needs someone _older _than her to talk some sense into her."

"Oh," Haley begins. "But with the divorce I'd hate to call her and get her involved in this mess."

"You know she would want to be there for Taylor, Hales." Lucas says.

"Maybe you're right." Haley says. "I don't know."

"Well, you think about it." Lucas says. "And in the meantime, come say hi to your niece."

"Oh, Elizabeth." Haley says. "Aw."

Lucas hands Elizabeth to Haley.

**Cut To:**

River court; Brooke is walking along a trail overlooking the basketball court, as she stops and looks through some trees - seeing Nathan playing basketball by himself. She stares at him watching him shoot baskets.

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT EVENING ---**

**(January 5th, 2015 at 6:37 p.m.)**

Tree Hill Community College; gymnasium. On the court, as the game is going on, Jordan waves his arm to Michael to show he's open. Michael, instead, passes to another one of his team mates, who catches the ball but then gets it knocked on by an opponent.

"What the hell, man?" Jordan asks. "I was wide open, and you pass to Jones who was doubled? You're an idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Michael shouts. "Maybe I was afraid you'd backstab me again!"

Michael shoves Jordan. The referee blows his whistle, as people begin to stand up in the crowd. Olivia noticeably sees. Lucas walks onto the court, getting inbetween Michael and Jordan.

"That's enough!" Lucas says. "Both of you!"

"Luke, I could've scored," Jordan begins. "And he purposely didn't pass to me because I kissed his ex! He's not putting the team first!"

"Kinda like how you put our friendship first?" Michael asks.

"OK, that's enough!" Lucas says, as he makes the 'time-out' hand sign. "Get to the bench, both of you!"

Michael and Jordan walk to the bench; Lucas follows.

"Is this what you call focusing on winning, Mike?" Lucas asks.

"I told you it would be harder for me." Michael says. "Are you telling me you wouldn't wanna kick Nathan's ass if you saw him right now?"

"I ---" Lucas begins, as he suddenly sees Nathan entering the gym. "I'll be right back."

Michael and Jordan sit down on the bench. Lucas walks over and approaches Nathan.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Lucas asks. "This is my gym, my team, my game. This isn't the Ravens."

"I have friends here." Nathan says. "Now get out of my way, k?"

"As soon as you stop getting in my and Brooke's way." Lucas says. "Speaking of which, have you gone over to Anna's dorm room yet to declare your love for her? I mean, I dated her, so of course you're gonna go after her next. Right, man?"

"Stop being a dick." Nathan says. "I don't have time for this, and," Nathan begins, glaring over at the court. "Neither do you."

"You're gonna make time." Lucas says, getting in front of him, and giving him a shove.

"You don't wanna do that." Nathan says, suddenly punching Lucas in the face.

Everyone in the crowd gasps and stands, looking in their direction.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Lucas asks, then punches Nathan back in the face.

The referee rushes over to them.

**Cut To:**

**---THAT NIGHT---**

Tree Hill Community College; Lucas' office. Lucas is sitting in a chair behind his desk, holding an ice pack on his nose. He is looking up at the ceiling. Nathan enters, also holding an ice pack on his face, only on his cheek.

"What do you want?" Lucas asks.

"Sorry for what happened out there." Nathan apologizes.

Lucas shakes his head.

"Whatever, man." Lucas says. "Are you ever going to see me for who I am, and not for a mistake I made two years ago?"

"It's not that that's how I see you;" Nathan says. "It's just frustrating when you sit on your high horse and judge me for my mistakes, when you've made the same ones."

"Two years ago, Nate!" Lucas says. "I've changed since then... you haven't! It's funny how even Peyton herself has forgiven me and we have a good relationship now, but you have not. Amazing."

Nathan is silent.

"And you really wanna get out the score card, Nate?" Lucas asks. "You have this Anna thing on me, but look what you've ---"

"Don't forget how you slept with my ex-wife." Nathan interrupts. "Just, what, seven months ago?" Nathan pauses. "You see, Luke, you say you've changed since the Anna thing, but have you really? I'm sure as hell not seeing it. Unless you mean you have changed into a guy who sleeps with another man's wife, kind of like ---"

Lucas stands up, putting his ice pack onto his desk.

"Don't you dare say it." Lucas interrupts. "I would much rather be like Keith, then like Dan."

"I'm not Dan, Lucas." Nathan says.

"Really?" Lucas asks. "Well, say hi to your two son's mommies for me, k?"

Lucas turns around, to sit back down in the chair.

"You see, that's exactly what I'm talking about." Nathan says. "Mr. Saint Lucas, can't do any wrong, but everyone else does. Do not act like you're better than me. Don't act like you're the Keith and I'm the Dan just because my choices have happened to conceive babies." Nathan pauses. "You could have easily been in the same exact situation that I've been in with Haley and Rachel. You could have had a baby with Anna, or Brooke, or even Melody. Or hell, how about Jake's ex even?" Nathan pauses again. "You've had enough of me? Well, I've had enough of you, and your self-righteousness. Maybe I'm done with you, Luke."

"Are you kidding me?" Lucas says. "Alright, you know what, you wanna hear me say it? I'm scum. I'm scum for what I did to Peyton, I'm scum for unintentally taking advantage of Anna, I'm scum. The choices I made back then are still my own today, and I can't run from that. But I have never said that I was better than you or anyone else. That is your own interpretation, Nate." Lucas pauses. "But now, lets talk about you and only you. You made a conscious decision to tell my fiancee that you're still in love with her. Why the hell would you do that? What kind of man does that to his brother, regardless of what I've done in my own personal life in the past?" Lucas pauses. "Keith did some questionable things to Dan, too. Slept with Deb, Dan thought he started the delearship fire, but that doesn't make what Dan did justifiable. Two wrongs don't make an effing right, Nathan!"

"Why the hell are you so threatened about what I told Brooke?" Nathan asks. "Yeah, I get it was wrong of me and all that, but really, man... what's there to be threatened about?" Nathan asks. "Could it be maybe that deep inside yourself you think Brooke could actually feel the same way about me that I do about her? And that scares you, man. That scares you because Brooke is the one thing you have that's allowing you to feel like you're a new man. A different man from who you were two years ago. She's your safety net, the one thing stopping yourself from feeling like Dan Jr., and you're afraid of losing that."

"Wow." Lucas says. "You might want to try actually sleeping instead of staying up all night coming up with these ridiculous theories."

"Think about it." Nathan says. "You've basically been in a relationship with Brooke ever since the whole Anna thing went down. You've been fully committed to Brooke for almost two years now, and that's what you need to stop yourself from feeling like you're that same man who cheated on Peyton. But you take Brooke out of the equation, and there's suddenly no one left for you to feel like you're a changed man anymore."

"Is Peyton even talking to you anymore?" Lucas asks. "I mean weren't you telling her you're over Brooke and you want to be with her, and then two seconds later you tell Brooke how much you still love her? You know, man, if I wasn't sure kicking you out of my life was the right decision before... you sure as hell just convinced me it was just now."

Lucas walks over to Nathan and stares at him intimidatingly and angerily.

"I assume you can find your own way out." Lucas says, then walks out of his office.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; Ken, sitting on the queen-sized bed, grabs a soda from the mini refrigerator below him. Taylor walks out of the bathroom in shorts and a tank top, drying her hair with a towel. Ken looks over at her and stares.

"What?" Taylor asks.

"It's just..." Ken begins. "I forgot how sexy you are with wet hair."

"I am?" Taylor asks, dropping the towel to the floor. "You know, I'm also freezing - so scootch over."

Taylor jumps onto the bed and settles in next to Ken. He puts the covers over them, and Taylor cuddles next to him as he puts his arm around her. Ken grabs a hold of the remote control and turns on the T.V.

"What do you want to watch?" Ken asks.

"Look around." Taylor replies.

Ken starts flipping through the channels.

"So Haley looked pretty pissed off today." Ken says.

"She's just being the overprotective.... _younger _sister." Taylor replies. "She'll come around eventually."

"Well I can't blame her." Ken admits. "It's my fault for why she's so overprotective. I just want to prove to her I've changed and I'm going to be good to you this time."

"Well you're proving it to me." Taylor says. "You've been really sweet lately." She runs her finger along his chest, then begins to kiss him.

Ken starts to kiss her back.

**Cut To:**

Jordan's house; Olivia is standing in front of the front door, as Jordan opens it.

"Oh, Olivia - hey." Jordan says. "I wasn't really expecting you. What's up?"

"You know," Olivia begins. "You and Michael are really giving Lucas and Nathan a run for their money. Speaking of which, I'm about to go over and clobber my stupid brothers for acting so childish."

"But you decided to come over and clobber me first?" Jordan asks.

"Basically, yeah." Olivia replies. "What were you and Michael fighting about, anyway? Or do I even need to ask?"

"You don't need to ask." Jordan replies.

"Right." Olivia nods. "Look, I'm sorry for making such a mess between you guys. I never wanted to come between two friends."

"It's not your fault, Olivia." Jordan says. "But about that, I've been thinking... I don't know what I was thinking trying to date you. I wanna be a better friend than that to Michael, so I'm glad you turned me down. It's best we're just friends, anyway."

"Oh." Olivia says. "Yeah, OK." Olivia pauses. "I gotta go."

Olivia turns around and starts walking away. Jordan, confused, runs out in front of her.

"Wait, hold on." Jordan says. "Why the sad face? Just this morning you called me a stalker and said you just wanted to be friends. So now I'm confused you seem disappointed when I said I think it's best we remain only friends."

"I was thinking, too." Olivia says. "And while I'm not ready for some intense relationship so soon after Michael, I realized that there's no reason why I shouldn't go out on a date with someone who likes me and someone who I'm attracted to and feel a connection with." Olivia pauses. "I came here to ask you out on a date. Little did I know you were going to change your mind so quickly. Excuse me."

"No, hold on." Jordan says. "I didn't know you felt this way. OK. Can we start this whole conversation over?"

"You're right." Olivia says. "I can't ask you to be the friend who dates his good friend's ex-girlfriend. You had it right; we should just be friends. I'll see you around, Jordan."

Olivia walks passed him, as she wipes her eyes. Jordan just stands there, watching Olivia walk to her car.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; front porch. Brooke is sitting on the step. Lucas approaches the steps.

"Hi, babe." Lucas says, as he sits down next to her. "Why are you out here so late?" Lucas notices her short sleeves. "You must be freezing."

Lucas takes off his jacket and wraps it around Brooke from behind.

"Thanks." Brooke smiles, looking over at him. "You're still as sweet and romantic as I remember you in high school."

"So, I'm sorry I haven't called or anything." Lucas apologizes. "I just figured you could use the space, and if you wanted to talk..."

"I'd come to you." Brooke says.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "Look, I'm sorry, but I have to bring up the obvious elephant... on the porch."

"Nathan." Brooke says.

Lucas nods.

"So, I only ask this because of how long you've been silent." Lucas says. "Do you have feelings for him, too?"

"Oh, God." Brooke says, wiping her eyes with her hand. "That's what I've been thinking about for these last few days. And honestly, I realized that I do. But I'm in love with you, Luke."

"These feelings you still have for Nathan," Lucas begins. "Are they romantic feelings?"

"They're definitely more than just friendship feelings, yes." Brooke replies and nods.

Lucas looks away, down, sadly, and surprised.

"Baby," Brooke begins. "I love you so much and how I'm feeling is so confusing. I just need to figure it all out... I'm so sorry, Luke. I know, I'm such a horrible girlfriend for this."

"No, you're not, Brooke." Lucas assures her. "I just can't believe this is happening with us." Lucas pauses. "This is why I told him to keep this to himself." Lucas says to more himself.

"You knew about his feelings for me?" Brooke asks. "Since when?"

"Since last March." Lucas replies.

"What?" Brooke asks.

"Brooke," Lucas begins. "I didn't want it to cause any disturbances with us, you know? And besides, I didn't want Nathan getting hurt from being turned down so I told him to bury it."

"Why would it cause a disturbance with us?" Brooke asks. "What, it's like you thought we wouldn't survive something like that?"

"That's not it." Lucas replies. "I have always believed in how strong our love is. Hence getting passed Victoria's wrath. But, you know, if I had thought that then clearly, based on what you just told me now, it would have caused an unbalance between us."

"You should have told me, Luke." Brooke says. "Why do you always keep this kind of stuff from me? He's our friend, he's your brother - why would you want him to keep such a huge thing inside him for so long?"

"You mean, your ex-fiance." Lucas says.

"It's not about that, Lucas." Brooke says. "He's my friend and I wouldn't want any friend to keep such a huge thing buried inside them. Not to mention the fact that we're engaged and we're suppose to tell each other everything - especially important things like this. But instead you kept it from me."

Broke stands up and begins to take two steps down the porch.

"Brooke---" Lucas calls out.

Brooke turns around.

"I'm all over the place, Lucas." Brooke says. "I need some serious time to myself."

Brooke walks away. Lucas leans forward putting his face into his cupped hands.

**Cut To:**

Train station; Cooper takes a hold of his ticket from the receptionist behind the counter, and proceeds to grab his duffle bag and puts it over his should. He walks over to a bench, and takes out his cell phone, beginning to dial, then puts it to his ear.

_"Sam here. Leave me a message, I'll get back to you unless, well, unless I don't want to. Later."_

"Uh, hey man." Cooper says. "Sorry to do this to you, buddy, but I'm leaving town. Don't know for how long or if I'll ever come back... I just can't stay here as long as Rachel's with Owen. And now they're getting married, so... well, that's that, I guess. I was going to try to get her back, but then I realized I can't keep taking happiness away from her. She loves Owen and she's happy with him, and as much as I love her I can't stand in the way of that. Anyway, thanks for being such a good friend. I'll hit you up on _Myspace _soon. I'll upload some pics of my new place, too. Alright, well, later man. Take care of yourself."

Cooper hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket. As he does, he looks straight ahead at a candy machine and starts to think.

**(Flashback:)**

Daycare; Cooper is standing in the front of the daycare, near a fence. He sees Rachel walking out of the daycare door, holding onto Nathan Jr.'s hand. As Rachel looks straight ahead, she sees Cooper and sighs.

"Sorry for showing up here like this." says.

"Coop!" Nathan Jr. says happily, running up to Cooper.

Cooper kneels down and gives Junior a hug.

"Missed ya, buddy." Cooper says.

"Me too." Junior says.

"Nathan, honey," Rachel begins. "Go wait for me in he car, k? I need to talk to your Uncle Cooper."

"OK, mommy!" Junior replies.

Rachel presses a button on her key chain. Junior runs to her car and gets inside, which is parked right in front of them on the street next to the curb.

"So you stalking me now?" Rachel asks.

"Here's the thing, Rachel." Cooper says. "I want to make everything up to you. I want to be the boyfriend you always wanted me to be. I know we have stood here before, but I need you to really listen to me. I am so completely in love with you. I miss you so much, Rachel. I just want you to forgive me and be with me again. I know I totally blew it, but I just want you to say that it's OK and jump in my arms and kiss me."

"Coop," Rachel begins. "I'm marrying Owen. He asked proposed to me on New Year's."

"I know." Cooper says. "He told me today."

"You talked to him?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, and about that." Cooper says. "He never told you this because he's a good man, but I don't feel right keeping it from you anymore. I'm the guy who punched him at his bar. I'm so sorry, Ra---"

Rachel angerily slaps Cooper on the face. Cooper turns his face, as he looks down and puts his hand on his face.

"I deserve that." Cooper says.

"You sure as hell do." Rachel says. "And _stay away _from me and my _fiance_."

Rachel walks passed him, to her car, and gets inside.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Haley is walking toward the front door.

"Mommy needs a break from _Guitar Hero_, honey." Haley says loud enough for Jamie to hear in the other room.

Haley smiles to herself, then opens the front door. Quinn is standing in the door way, with a suitcase on wheels sitting up-right behind her. Haley looks surprised.

"_Quinn_!" Haley shouts, giving her sister a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"You too." Quinn says, hugging her back. "How's my nephew?"

"He's doing good." Haley replies. "I think he's going to follow in his mother's musical foot steps."

Quinn smiles.

"Our sister, Taylor, on the other hand," Haley begins. "She needs our help."

"Well," Quinn begins. "That's why I'm here. By the way, can I come in? It's freezing out here, Hales."

"Oh, sorry." Haley laughs, stepping aside.

Quinn enters, pulling her suitcase from behind her.

"I totally wasn't expecting you so soon." Haley mentions, as she shuts the front door.

**Cut To:**

River court; Nathan is shooting hoops. Brooke walks onto the court, with the sea shell necklace around her neck.

"Hey." Nathan says, catching the ball as it falls down through the net.

"Hi." Brooke says, nervously. "I told Lucas I needed a break tonight."

"Why?" Nathan asks.

Brooke looks down, and pauses for a moment. Then she looks up at him and extends her arms out in front of her.

"Gimme." Brooke says, gesturing at the ball.

Nathan throws Brooke the ball; she catches it.

"How about a game of HORSE?" Brooke asks. "Or... 'BROOKE.'"

"I'd love to." Nathan smiles. "You first."

Brooke stands at the free-throw line and shoots the ball up; the ball bounces off of the rim and falls to the ground - missing the net. Brooke laughs at her miss, as does Nathan.

"That's OK." Nathan says. "It was a nice try." Nathan pauses. "Kind of pathetic, but nice try."

"Oh, _shut up_." Brooke says, hitting his arm. "See how much better _you _can do."

Nathan takes the ball in hand, stands to the left of the net, and shoots it into the air; the ball goes right into the middle of the net. Nathan looks at Brooke with a smirk.

"OK. I'm so going to lose this." Brooke says, then gives Nathan a smile.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill airport; Peyton is standing in front of a sign, which reads, "Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina." She has Elizabeth strapped into a carrier on her chest. Peyton takes out her cell phone and dials a number, then puts it to her ear.

"Hey." Lucas says, as he answers his cell from the other end.

"How are you?" Peyton asks.

"Not so good." Lucas replies. "What's up?"

"I'm at the airport, Luke." Peyton says. "I'm flying to Los Angeles.... permanently."

"OK - _what_?" Lucas asks, shocked.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and," Peyton begins. "Honestly I realized there's really not anything left for me in Tree Hill anymore."

"Besides the father of your daughter?" Lucas asks.

"I need a fresh start, Luke." Peyton says. "After everything that happened with me and Skills, and then with me and Nathan... I just can't be in this town anymore. But I hope you'll visit me and Elizabeth every chance you get."

"Well of course I will." Lucas says. "But I still don't want you to leave. Why did you decided to tell me this over the phone, while you're at the airport?"

"Because honestly, I knew you'd try to talk me out of going." Peyton replies. "And I knew you probably could. Which is why I also didn't tell Brooke, or anyone else. Because she could talk me out of it, too."

"She's your best friend, Peyton." Lucas says. "And what about Haley? Nathan even?"

"Tell them I'll miss them a lot." Peyton says. "And I'll come to visit, and you guys can visit me too, but as for _living _in Tree Hill... I can't. Sorry, Lucas."

"I just wish I could see you and Lizzy before you leave." Lucas says.

"Plane's taking off in fifteen minutes." Peyton says. "I'll call you when we land, OK?"

"Make sure you do." Lucas says. "Take good care of our daughter. And Peyton... I love you."

"I will." Peyton says. "I promise. And I love you, too."

"Have a safe flight." Lucas says. "Bye."

"Thanks." Peyton says. "Bye."

Peyton hangs up the phone, and looks down at Elizabeth.

"This is it." Peyton says. "Say goodbye to Tree Hill, honey."

Elizabeth reaches toward the sign with her little hand and waves. Peyton looks saddened. Peyton once again dials someone on her cell phone and places it to her ear.

"Hey, Daniel." Peyton says. "Yeah. I'm getting on the plane now. I'll see you in a few hours. OK. Bye."

Peyton starts to walk toward her plane's gate, and then looks back for a moment.

"Bye Tree Hill." Peyton says, and then proceeds to hand her plane ticket to the airline employee, and walks inside the gate's door.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	80. Dare Night Trio

_Just to address some comments/answer questions in the reviews:_

_1. "[Ken's] 'old habits.'": Ken only hit Taylor the one time, last season. I just meant by "old habits" as in the one time he hit her. I suppose making habit plural doesn't make it exactly grammatically correct, but Taylor saying "Ken's old habits" sounds more natural to me. His hitting habits. Although this was not my thought process when I wrote it...so I guess essentially it was just a writing error._

_2. The character I see/that's meant to be a "Julian" is actually Dave. Remember, he too used to date Peyton years ago in L.A. and he's also a producer. Plus at first he seemed like a tough guy, kind of jerk-ish, but then showed a softer side to himself (in 7.13 or so) just as Julian did at the end of the **show's **season 6. Since I had created Daniel long before I had heard of any Julian on the show, Daniel was just meant to be an obstacle between Lucas and Peyton...in season 5, of course. In season 5 and the one episode of season 6 that Daniel was in, he sort of came off as a tough guy/jerk, but he came off that way because the situation he was in with Lucas and Peyton. So yeah, he's meant to be a good guy. So I thought it would be a nice bit of continuity to mention him again, with Peyton going back to LA. _

_Peyton's going to be staying in LA for several chapters, and I'm undecided as to whether I'll **show **Lucas visiting Peyton and his daughter in LA. I'm leaning toward no, but if enough people ask for it, I'll write it in. And also, Peyton being in LA now will play a very, very pivitol part to the storyline come the season finale, 8.22, and the season premiere of season 9. _

_Anyway, to stay current, here's the next chapter. Another Dare Night, and possibly better than last season's..._

**Season 8. Chapter 8.14 (80). 'Dare Night Trio.'**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) – _

"_Remember as kids sitting in our classrooms and counting down the minutes until recess, when we got to have fun and play, forgetting about the stress of teacher's dirty looks, doing assignments, and getting into trouble? Then when we become adults we still have a lot of stress, only now it's much bigger issues than homework and teachers. As adults, our stress comes in the form of losing friends, losing your kids, and losing a significant other. Sometimes even adults need their own kind of recess to forget about their stresses for awhile."_

Lucas' house; kitchen. Lucas is pouring himself a cup of coffee. Olivia enters.

"Hope you made enough for two." Olivia says, sitting down at the table.

"Here you go." Lucas says, handing Olivia the cup he just poured coffee into.

"Thank you." Olivia says, as she takes a sip.

Lucas reaches in the cabinet, pulling out a container of _Folgers _coffee.

"I thought you made enough for two?" Olivia asks.

"Nope." Lucas replies. "Didn't think anybody else was having any. And by anyone else, I mean _you_."

"Right." Olivia says. "Because Brooke moved out. I still can't believe she's living in Peyton and Skills' old house."

"I can't believe she moved out." Lucas says. "You never know what message you're supposed to get when your fiancée moves out of your house but doesn't break up with you and still wears the ring you gave her."

"I still can't believe only two people live here now." Olivia says. "Just a few months ago, this place was Hotel Scott; Victoria, Brooke, Melody. Didn't Nathan live here at one point? I can't keep up."

"Can't believe Peyton and Lizzy are really gone." Lucas says. "And Cooper left town, too. Jeez. My ex-wife, my daughter, and my uncle left all at once."

"You do know he really isn't your uncle, right?" Olivia asks. "He's Nathan's mom's brother, correct? So technically he's not related to you, so what's with the 'uncle' title?"

"Eh, guess it's an honorary thing then." Lucas shrugs. "Miss Technicality."

"Did you just make a play off _Miss Congeniality_?" Olivia asks.

"Anyway," Lucas begins. "The first month of the new year is really not going well."

"So let's change it." Olivia says.

"OK." Lucas says. "You try to get Peyton to move back then."

"Well we can't _fix _it." Olivia says. "But we can forget about our troubles and turn this month around into something a lot more _fun_."

"What troubles do you have?" Lucas asks.

"Well apparently I'm in some kind of love triangle." Olivia replies. "And my troubles of stress is upon me with the thought of the new semester being right around the corner."

"What are you proposing we do to achieve this fun?" Lucas asks.

"Ah," Olivia begins. "That would be Dare Night Deux."

Lucas just stares at her.

"Because it'll be the second one." Olivia says.

"Actually, it will be _my_ third." Lucas says.

"So are you in?" Olivia asks. "I'll plan it all out, since you and Peyton got to plan the last one."

"You plan it out, I'll show up." Lucas says. "Why not? I could use a distraction. But this year I'm not getting _anything _pierced."

"Ew." Olivia says. "You got something pierced last Dare Night?"

"Nevermind." Lucas replies.

"Well, what did you get pierced?" Olivia asks. "I don't see any –" Olivia stops and pauses. "Oh, my God. _Ew_!"

Lucas smirks.

"OK, change topic, change topic." Olivia says.

"Well I'll call everyone about Dare Night," Lucas begins. "Except Nathan, of course."

"No, we're including Nathan!" Olivia says. "Come on, you said you know you can't avoid him… so… come on. He's still your brother; you can act civil."

"Alright, fine." Lucas says. "Whatever. For you."

"That's the spirit, bro." Olivia says. "Get ready, Luke. Because tonight, Dare Night will sweep Tree Hill for the third time – Dare Night Trio is soon to begin."

**END OF TEASER.**

Tree Hill docks; coffee cart. Quinn and Taylor are walking away from the coffee cart, holding coffee drinks.

"Mm." Quinn says. "I forgot how good the coffee is in Tree Hill."

"So did I up until last year." Taylor says.

"So," Quinn begins. "How are things with Ken?"

"Do you really want to know?" Taylor asks, surprised she asked about him. "Or are you just looking for an excuse to tell me why I should leave him again?"

"Tay," Quinn begins. "Hales and I just want you to be happy...and _safe_. If you say Ken is really a changed man and you truly want to be with him, well then you're a big enough girl to make that choice yourself."

"You mean it?" Taylor asks, again surprised.

"Of course." Quinn replies. "Now convincing our baby sister to take on that kind of thinking is going to be a little more difficult."

"Aw." Taylor says, giving Quinn a hug. "Thanks, Q." Taylor pauses. "Um, maybe you could talk to Hales for me? You've always been able to have more of an influence on her than I have."

"I've tried; but she won't budge on her anti-Ken position." Quinn replies. "But, Tay, make no mistake - I don't _disagree _with Haley. If I had my way, I would want you to leave Ken, too. But unlike baby sis, I know you have to make your own decisions." Quinn pauses. "In short, I'm working on her."

"Well, thanks." Taylor says.

Quinn's cell phone starts beeping. Quinn takes it out of her back pocket and looks at it.

"Oh," Quinn begins. "Well, speak of the devil." Quinn presses _'talk now'_ and puts it to her ear. "Hey, Hales." Quinn pauses. "Um, I don't know. Why?" Quinn listens. "Uh, what's Dare Night?"

Taylor looks intrigued.

"Sounds kinky." Taylor says.

"Sure," Quinn begins, into the phone. "Tay and I are down for this Dare Night. What time?" Quinn listens. "OK. Bye, Hales."

Quinn puts her phone back in her pocket, as Taylor looks at her curiously.

"Yeah," Quinn begins. "We have plans tonight, little sis."

**Cut To:**

Owen/Rachel's apartment; Owen opens his front door, and Rachel stands there holding two coffee drinks.

"Sorry." Rachel says, handing him one of the drinks. "Hands full."

"Thanks." Owen says, taking a sip out of it. "I was wondering where you went off to."

Rachel enters the apartment.

"So," Rachel begins. "Do you remember the night we met, when Haley was singing karaoke in your bar?"

"Of course." Owen replies. "Where are you going with this?"

"Do you remember what I told you we were doing that night?" Rachel asks.

"You were playing some kind of game with your friends." Owen replies.

"Dare Night." Rachel nods. "So, how would you like to be a participant in Dare Night this time around... _tonight_?"

"Sounds like a blast." Owen replies. "I'm down."

"Oh, it will be." Rachel says. "Especially if you're on _my_ team." She winks.

**Cut To:**

Skills/Peyton's house; backyard. Brooke is relaxing comfortably in a hot tub, filled with bubbles. She has her arms on the outside of the hot tub, on the rim, with her head back and her eyes closed. Her cell phone starts to buzz, which is sitting next to her on the edge of the hot tub; her eyes open immediately.

"Who could that be?" Brooke asks herself, as she picks it up and looks at the caller I.D. Then she answers it. "Hey, Hales. What's up?" Brooke listens/pauses. "Now? Oh, OK. I guess I'm down for tonight. Um, will Nathan and Lucas be there?" Brooke listens. "Oh, well then I don't think I'll be able to make it." Brooke listens. "OK. OK. Fine. But I better not be on either of their teams. Yeah. See you tonight."

Brooke hangs up and throws her phone down on the grass, as she closes her eyes shut again and leans her head back.

**Cut To:**

Police station; Nathan gets out of his car, as he talks on his cell phone.

"Dare Night?" Nathan asks. "Alright, that actually sounds like fun. I could use a night like Dare Night right now. Anyway, just make sure I'm not on Lucas' team. Yeah. Because it might be fun to kick his ass." Nathan listens. "No. I don't mean literally. I just meant it'll be fun to beat him." Nathan pauses, with a sigh. "..._In the game_." Nathan pauses. "Alright. See ya tonight."

Nathan hangs up, as he continues to walk toward the police station in his uniform.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; kitchen. Olivia is sitting at the kitchen table. Lucas sits down across from her, putting a plate in front of himself and handing another plate to Olivia. Both plates have sandwiches on them.

"Thanks." Olivia says, setting the plate down in front of her, and taking a bite. "Delicious."

"I try." Lucas smirks.

Haley enters the kitchen's back door.

"Hey, you guys." Haley says. "The whole gang knows about Dare Night and they're all going... including Sam. I felt bad for him. I mean, he must be really lonely since Cooper moved away... and Nathan working all day."

"Oh and," Olivia begins. "I invited Jordan."

"Ah, yes." Lucas says. "The guy you've been vibing on lately. Is Michael coming, too?"

"I invited him," Olivia begins. "But he said he was too busy studying. Inexperienced lower classmen - they have _no_ concept of time management whatsoever."

Haley and Lucas chuckle.

"Alright, out you go." Olivia tells him. "Both of you. Shoo. I have to get started on the Dare cards."

"But I'm not finished my delicious sandwich." Lucas says.

"Take it and go." Olivia tells him. "Come on. Shoo."

"Alright, alright." Lucas says, standing up, holding his sandwich. "Jeez. Come on, Hales." Lucas turns to Olivia. "Remember, _no _piercings."

"_Ew_." Olivia says.

"What?" Haley asks.

"I'll explain later." Lucas says. "See ya later, Ollie."

Haley waves bye, then Haley and Lucas enter.

"_Finally_." Olivia says to herself, finishing off her sandwich.

**Cut To:**

**---THAT EVENING---**

Rivercourt; Quinn, Taylor, Haley, Brooke, Rachel, Nathan, and Lucas are sitting on a picnic table. Jordan, Owen, Michael, and Sam are standing next to the same picnic table. Olivia is standing in front of all of them, on the court's pavement, holding a stack of note cards.

"Welcome everyone to Dare Night Trio." Olivia says. "Dare Night was so much fun last year Lucas and I decided to have another one this year. What better way to start off 2015, right? Anyway, Dare Night is a game that's meant to test how far you're willing to go, and to of course have fun. So we have ten people playing...so lets make it easy and have six teams of two. There's a top hat in the middle of that picnic table you all are sitting on, because, well, when I was thirteen I went through a magician stage. Anyway, the hat has all of the guy's names in it and the person you pick will be your partner...and you both will have to complete whatever the cards you are given says to do. Any questions?"

Every shakes their heads and says "nope."

"Alright then." Olivia says. "Ladies, we'll go with the oldest first. So, I believe that's you, Quinn."

"Yay!" Quinn says. "I _love _going first!"

Quinn sticks her hand in the hat and pulls out a piece of folded paper, then opens it.

"_Sam_." Quinn says, reading the paper. "Who is --"

"That would be me." Sam says, standing up and going over to the other side of the table to stand next to Quinn. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Quinn."

"You too." Quinn says.

"Alright." Olivia says. "Taylor, you're next."

Taylor reaches in the hat and pulls out a piece of paper, unfolds it, and it reads, "Nathan."

**Cut To:**

Brooke reaches in the hat and pulls out a piece of paper, unfolds it, and it reads, "Owen."

**Cut To:**

Rachel reaches in the hat, pulls out a piece of paper, unfolds it, and it reads, "Lucas."

**Cut To:**

Haley reaches in the hat, pulls out a piece of paper, unfolds it, and it reads, "Michael."

**Cut To:**

Rivercourt; everyone is standing next to their partner, except for Olivia and Jordan.

"OK, so," Olivia begins. "These are the teams. And by process of elimination, Jordan, you're with me. Get over here."

Jordan walks over to Olivia.

"OK," Olivia begins. 'You all have your note cards already. Lets now split up, and _then _you can read your first dare and _only _your first dare. Good luck everyone!"

All of the pairs start to split up and walk their separate ways.

"You know the picking of the teams was fixed." Jordan says to Olivia. "You just wanted to make sure you were on my team."

"Ah, no, I swear it wasn't fixed." Olivia says. "Just lucky, I guess." She winks.

**Cut To:**

"Maybe there'll be a card that says, 'kiss your partner,'" Rachel begins to Lucas. "Huh, Luke?"

"Or," Lucas begins. "Maybe one will say, 'play strip basketball'..."

"Oh, how lucky we would be." Rachel says.

**Cut To:**

"So," Sam begins. "What's the first card say?"

Quinn turns the first card over, that has a "1" written on it, and reads it to herself.

"Uh, oh..." Quinn says.

"I don't like the sound of _that_." Sam says.

**Cut To:**

"Well," Taylor begins. "This should be fun, right Nate?"

"Yeah." Nathan says. "You're looking nice tonight, Taylor. Lets make tonight like old times." Nathan gives her a smirk.

"_Shut up_." Taylor says. "Well... do you have any booze?" She winks.

**Cut To:**

"I'm glad you decided to come, Mike." Haley says.

"Well me too." Michael says. "Only because I got partnered with _you_."

"Hey," Haley begins. "Just because I'm single again doesn't mean you can hit on me."

"Why not?" Michael asks, with a smirk. "I'm a college man now!"

Haley laughs.

"My friends would still make fun of me for dating someone so much younger." Haley says.

"Even Lucas?" Michael asks.

"OK, maybe not _him_." Haley says.

**Cut To:**

"I'm glad we got partnered together tonight, Brooke." Owen admits.

"You are?" Brooke asks. "Why's that?"

"Well now that I'm engaged to one of your good friends," Owen begins. "It's time I really get to know Rachel's friends."

"Tonight's gonna be fun." Brooke smiles. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you." Owen says.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; Quinn and Sam walk out of a car and look around.

"Well, this is it." Quinn says. "Tree Hill Lodge Motel. What are we looking for again?"

"Uh," Sam begins, looking down at a card. "We're looking for a 2008 Honda."

"And who does that belong to?" Quinn asks.

"Um," Sam begins. "Some guy named Ken. It says he's Taylor's ex and we have to egg his car."

"With what eggs?" Quinn asks.

"Oh," Sam begins. "The eggs will be under the car. That's how we know it's the right one. Alright, I guess we should start looking under all of the Hondas."

"Alright, this is going to be so much fun!" Quinn says, excitedly.

"Wait." Sam says. "Are you sure about this? I mean, egging someone's car - that's kind of juvenille. And we're not a couple of juvi's. We're over thirty years old. Besides, this is vandalism; we can be arrested for this."

"Oh, come on." Quinn says. "It's _Dare _Night. Live a little, tough guy."

"Alright." Sam gives in. "Who's gonna see us anyway, right? We'll be fast."

"Yay." Quinn says. "OK. Lets start."

**Cut To:**

Lucas is driving a ski boat, as Rachel sits next to him, through the river that is next to the river court.

"Woo-hoo!" Lucas shouts.

"Lets starts catching fish!" Rachel yells after him.

Lucas starts slowing down the ski boat, as finally it stops it completely.

"Alright," Lucas begins. "What's the card say? Gotta catch three fish, right?"

"Yup." Rachel replies. "Have you ever fished before?"

"Few times as a kid." Lucas replies. "Haven't been in ages. You?"

"Never." Rachel replies.

"Well," Lucas begins. "Lets do our best, right? I hear you need a lot of patience."

Lucas stands up and walks to the back of the ski boat, where the fishing supplies are.

"Something I _don't _have." Rachel says.

"Alright." Lucas says, putting bait onto a fishing pole and then handing it to her. "Here's yours. Go ahead and cast it out."

"So what now?" Rachel asks.

"Cast it out into the water." Lucas says. "Throw it over your shoulder as you hold onto the stick part, and then send it out into the water. Give it your best."

Lucas puts bait on his fishing pole and then casts it out and holds the end of it.

"Here goes nothing." Rachel says, attempting to cast the line.

**Cut To:**

Grocery store; outside. Olivia and Jordan each hold a cream pie in their hands, as they each look down at their own pies.

"Here goes nothing." Olivia says, then puts her pie into Jordan's face and starts laughing.

"Uh," Jordan begins, wiping it out of his eyes. "You were suppose to throw it in your own face. You made the cards."

"Exactly." Olivia says. "Which is why I can bend the rules."

"Well, then," Jordan begins. "That means _this _pie belongs..."

Jordan puts the pies in Olivia's face, and starts laughing.

"Payback." Jordan says.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' front porch; Taylor and Nathan walk up the path together, as Taylor reads the card.

"Look under the porch swing to find the directions to your first dare." Taylor reads.

"There it is." Nathan says, walking up the steps and picking up a box that is sitting underneath the swing.

Nathan opens up the box, which contains some clothes and a two pieces of blank cardboard, and a black marker pen. He picks up a notecard that is laying on the top of the cardboard.

"Well, what's it say?" Taylor asks.

"Oh, boy." Nathan says. "I hope you're in the mood to play dress up."

Taylor looks at him curiously.

**Cut To:**

Beach; Brooke is sitting in the sand, as Owen stands up from kneeling down in front of a man-made hole in the sand.

"Alright," Owen begins. "All finished. So one of us has to bury the other one in this hole. So, I'll be the gentlemen and get in."

"Uh, no." Brooke says. "So then I can do all the work and bury _you_? You're a lot bigger than I am, so it would be a lot more work for me. Besides, I'm not gonna miss out on the fun of being buried in the sand."

"Whatever suits you." Owen shrugs.

"Hey, well, I've never been buried in the sand before." Brooke says.

"_Never_?" Owen asks.

"Well, I was an only child." Brooke says. "Hmm, you know, how cool would it be if I had a long-lost sibling out there somewhere like Lucas and Nathan did?"

"Uh, really cool?" Owen asks. "Because then they could bury you in the sand."

"K, I'm getting in." Brooke says, as she lays down in the hole.

"You ready?" Owen asks.

"Go for it." Brooke replies.

Owen kneels down as he proceeds to start covering Brooke with sand.

**Cut To:**

_Tree Hill Putt-Putt_. Haley and Michael are walking toward the next hole, holding golf clubs and golf balls.

"Who's winning?" Haley asks.

"Looks like you are...so far." Michael replies. "Oh, here's number seven. This is the one we both have to make a hole-in-one shot."

"Now, are you sure it says _shot _and not ---" Haley begins. "Nevermind."

"What?" Michael asks.

"Nevermind." Haley says. "You had to be at the _first _Dare Night. I ask because you are a little Tim-esque."

"Who-esque?" Michael asks, confused.

"Again, you had to be there." Haley replies. "So how many tries do we get for getting a hole-in-one?"

"As many as we want." Michael replies. "How are they ever going to know if it takes us more than one try?"

"Why Michael," Haley begins. "I'm shocked. Suggesting cheating?"

"Relax, Hales." Michael says. "This is Dare Night mini-golf, not sophomore year math class."

"You have the point there." Haley says. "Besides, the card doesn't say we only get one try each..."

"And yet," Michael begins. "You were always such a stickler for only getting one try at taking your tests."

Haley laughs.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; Quinn and Sam are throwing eggs at Ken's car and watching them break all over the windows and exterior of the car, all while laughing. Sam acts like he's going to throw an egg at Quinn, and she jumps back while laughing. He intead throws the egg at the car, as Quinn leans forward laughing for getting psyched out by him.

**Cut To:**

On the ski boat (in the river court lake/river); Sitting on the floor of the boat is a bucket filled with water, with two fish swimming around in it. Lucas and Rachel are both sitting down with their fishing lines/poles in the water.

"One more to go." Lucas says. "Whoever catches it, wins _this _challenge. Hey, should we keep the fish or throw them back?"

"First of all," Rachel begins. "We're a _team_, Scott. And second, uh, duh, we're throwing the poor, helpless fishies back."

"I'm just saying," Lucas begins. "I'm in the mood for some seafood."

**Cut To:**

Corner of a street/intersection; Nathan is on the corner, near a crosswalk, in raggy, typical "homeless"-looking clothes, holding a cardboard sign which says, "_Will work for food/money. Need to make alimony payments to both my baby mamas - please help._"

Taylor stands opposite of Nathan, on the other side of the crosswalk, also in "homeless"-esque clothes holding a cardboard sign which says, "_Got money for a battered woman? I just got beaten by my boyfriend._"

**Cut To:**

_Tree Hill Putt-Putt_; Haley is in the putting stance on hole number seven. The hole begins going straight toward two a "bridge" with holes on either side and water below. After the bridge, the hole makes a right turn, which leads to where the actual cup is located. Haley looks over at Michael, who is aiming is iPhone at her.

"You got that thing recording?" Haley asks.

"I can only do ten-second increment videos," Michael begins. "So as soon as you hit the ball I'll press play."

"K." Haley says, as she proceeds to hit the ball, which goes toward the bridge and off to the side, into the water. "_No_!"

"Good thing for cheating, huh?" Michael asks.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; Quinn and Sam stand a few feet behind Ken's car, which is covered in egg shell and yolk, with a few empty egg cartons in front of them. Sam and Quinn are holding one egg each in their hands.

"Last ones." Sam says. "Lets make it a good one, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." Quinn says. "At the same time - on three. One..."

"Two..." Sam continues the counting.

Quinn and Sam extend their arms back to get ready to throw the eggs, as they look at each other smiling. Suddenly, Ken exits his room on the second-story balcony and sees the two of them standing behind his egged car.

"_What the hell_!" Ken yells down at them.

"Crap!" Sam says.

"I'm guessing that's..._Ken_!" Quinn says.

"_Who the hell are you punks_?" Ken asks, shouting.

"Just a dare thing, man!" Sam replies.

"I'm calling the effing cops, you juvenilles!" Ken yells.

"_Run_!" Sam says to Quinn.

"_Wait_." Quinn says, as she looks up at Ken, who is turning to go back inside his room, and throws her egg up at him - the egg hits him in the back, as he turns around, looking surprised.

Sam starts laughing.

"Take my hand." Sam tells her.

Quinn grabs onto his hand.

"Get ready to run fast, Quinn." Sam tells her, as he starts to run, with her holding onto his hand running with him.

Ken looks highly annoyed, as he goes back in his room, slamming the door.

As Sam and Quinn run into their car and close the doors, Sam looks over at Quinn.

"Why did you throw that last egg at him?" Sam asks.

"The dick hit my baby sister." Quinn says. "He's lucky I didn't do worse to him."

Sam laughs, as he pulls out of the parking lot and drives away.

**Cut To:**

Beach; Brooke is all covered in the sane, with her head peaking out, as Owen stands above her, aiming his picture phone at her.

"Make me look _good_." Brooke jokes.

"Is that possible when you're all dirtied up and covered in sand?" Owen asks.

"Well _try_." Brooke replies.

"That I will do." Owen says, as he takes the picture and then looks at it. "Looks fine to me. First dare down and all done; we make a good team."

"Yeah, we do." Brooke agrees. "Now lemme see the darn picture."

"You know you can just get up now, right?" Owen asks.

"I kind of like being sand buried." Brooke admits.

Owen laughs, and kneels down to show the picture to her on his phone.

**Cut To:**

Pet store; Olivia and Jordan enter the store.

"So here's our second dare." Jordan says. "What does the back of the card say?"

"Uh," Olivia begins. "Well the pet store card says we have to take a picture of both of us with a tarantula crawling on our arms."

Jordan looks freaked out.

"Uh, no." Jordan says. "I can't do this one. Sorry, Ollie."

"What?" Olivia asks. "Why not?"

"Look," Jordan begins. "I just have this thing about spiders. I think it goes back to when I watched _The Fly _with my Dad when I was a kid and I saw a spider eat the man-fly."

"Huh?" Olivia asks, confused.

"Look up the movie and watch it, alright?" Jordan asks. "It's very traumatizing, especially for a little kid."

"Oh, my God." Olivia says. "You wanna talk about traumatizing things? Try not knowing your Dad after you're two years old and then finding out he's a murderer when you're twenty."

"Well, alright, you win." Jordan says.

"And yet, I've somehow managed to not be afraid of..." Olivia begins. "Uh, other Dads."

Jordan gives her a strange/confused look.

"The point is," Olivia begins. "This happened to you when you were a _kid _and you're now almost a twenty-one year old man. So man up, J, and put the damn tarantula on your arm so we have a chance at winning this thing."

Jordan sighs.

"Alright, fine." Jordan gives in. "But only long enough to take a quick picture, and then the damn thing is being thrown to the floor."

"Oh, yay, thank you!" Olivia says.

**Cut To:**

On the ski boat in the middle of the river/lake; Rachel stands at the edge of the boat, as she dumps out the contents of the bucket.

"Goodbye, fishies." Rachel says. "Be free. Swim away, back to your families."

"You know, Rachel," Lucas begins. "I never exactly pegged you as being such an animal lover."

"Are you kidding?" Rachel asks. "I practically lived in the nature and with animals. Remember my parent's cabin we went to in high school? That was like my _first _home. I was there more than my actual home."

"So," Lucas begins. "What's our second dare?"

Rachel takes out the card from her pocket and reads it.

"Yikes, that water looks freezing." Rachel says. "We have to take a dip in the water and then take a picture of ourselves soaking wet - to prove we went swimming."

"Oh, God." Lucas says, looking down at the water. "What's my sister thinking? This time of year?"

Rachel proceeds to take off her shirt.

"Don't look." Rachel tells him. "Owen won't like you seeing me like this."

"Well," Lucas begins, looking in the other direction. "At least you have yourself more..._covered _this time."

"Oh, yeah." Rachel says. "I never walk around without a bra anymore."

Next, Rachel takes off her pants. Lucas proceeds to take off his shirt, and strips down to his boxers.

"I'm only stripping down," Lucas begins. "So I don't have freezing, wet clothes all night."

"Me too." Rachel says. "Alright, lets do this. Take my hand."

Lucas and Rachel hold hands, as they stand on the edge of the boat, looking down, then they look at each other.

"Ready?" Rachel asks.

"On three." Lucas replies. "One..." Lucas begins.

"_Three_!" Rachel interrupts, laughing.

Lucas and Rachel jump into the water together, making a huge splash.

"Oh, that's cold!" Lucas shouts.

"Man up, Scott!" Rachel shouts back, as she splashes him.

**Cut To:**

A bird's eye-view looking down at a sidewalk. A water balloon is falling down, going toward a person walking by. The water balloon hits just below the person's feet and makes a splash, getting the person all wet, then the person looks up toward the roof. Now Haley and Michael are seen laughing and backing away from the edge of the roof.

"Got the pic!" Michael says, holding up his phone. "Oh man, that was funny."

"I know." Haley agrees. "Did you see the look on her face?"

Michael laughs.

"Alright," Michael begins. "I splashed my two people. Now you need to get two more people all wet."

Haley leans forward to pick up a water balloon out of a bucket. She grabs one and stands straight up.

"This really brings back memories for me." Haley mentions.

"Why's that?" Michael asks, curiously.

"Lucas' mom used to own a café in this building." Haley replies. "And during high school, Lucas and I would always play mini golf and have water balloon fights up here."

"You guys made a miniature golf course up here?" Michael asks.

"Yeah." Haley replies. "With a little help from Lucas' mom and uncle. It was totally awesome."

"Sounds like." Michael says. "Too bad it's not still here. Sounds like it would've been a blast to play."

Haley smiles and nods.

"OK," Haley begins. "Who's going to be my first victim?" She walks to the edge of the building and looks down, holding her water balloon.

**Cut To:**

Downtown Tree Hill; Nathan and Taylor are walking on the sidewalk, still wearing their "homeless" clothes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nathan asks.

"Please, it's for the game and don't you wanna win?" Taylor asks. "Besides we've seen each other naked, Nathan. We've had sex. I don't think it's a big deal if we ---" Taylor stops, looking ahead at something. "_There_, and no police officer in sight."

"Alright, just a quick peck and then we're out of here." Nathan says.

Taylor and Nathan walk up to a parked police car.

"Kissing against a police car." Taylor says. "Boy, your sister is really kinky."

"Oh, God." Nathan says. "Taylor, that's my _sister_."

"Oh please, this is the south, isn't it?" Taylor asks, as she leans up against the police car. "Alright. Come kiss me."

"I don't know about this, Taylor." Nathan says. "He could be back any second. And _I'm _a _cop_."

"Oh, stop being a sissy, will ya? And aren't you a guard?" Taylor asks. "Anyway, exactly, so you won't get into any trouble. Now hurry up."

"Alright, alright. OK," Nathan begins. "For the game."

Nathan walks up to Taylor, putting his hands on her waist, and giving her a kiss on the lips. Taylor takes a picture of them with her cell phone, extending her arm/hand up, out to the side of them.

"_Hey_!" A male's voice says. "What do you bums think you're doing?"

Nathan and Taylor immediately stop kissing, as Nathan turns around seeing a cop standing in front of them.

"_Run_!" Taylor tells Nathan, as she starts running away.

Nathan, embarrassed, runs behind her quickly.

"What the..." The cop begins, confusingly, watching them run away. "_Scott_?!"

**Cut To:**

Bar; Sam and Quinn are sitting on two stools next to each other at the bar, as the bartender is in front of them behind the bar, bending over. The bartender lifts up a box and puts in onto the bar's counter.

"Here it is." The bartender says. "Some cutie named Olivia left it here; said to give it to the two people with 'Dare Night' note cards."

"Alright, lets see what we got this time." Sam says, standing up and opening the box. "Oh, God."

"What?" Quinn asks, curiously, seeing his expression as well.

"It's Karaoke Night, huh?" Sam asks the bartender.

The bartender nods.

"Well, that doesn't seem so hard." Quinn shrugs. "So we have to get up there and sing. Seems like we really lucked out and got the fun cards."

"Check out what we have to _wear_ while singing, though..." Sam tells her.

Quinn stands up and looks inside the box.

"I really am not liking this Olivia girl." Quinn says.

**Cut To:**

Bar; The bartender is watching something, as he points a video camera phone straight ahead, awhile he and the other bartender is cracking up laughing. Quinn is standing in a crowd of people, also laughing.

Sam is on stage with holding a microphone and wearing a blond wig, high heel dress shoes, stockings on his legs, and a low cut dress. He starts to sing to the music.

"_Pretty woman, walking down the street_."

Sam walks across the stage, getting into the 'act.'

"_Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet_."

Quinn cheers from the crowd. Sam smiles at her from the stage.

"_Pretty woman  
I don't believe you, you're not the truth  
No one could look as good as you  
Mercy_."

Quinn turns to the bartender, who is video recording Sam.

"You're getting all of this, right?" Quinn asks.

"Honey," The bartender begins. "I wouldn't miss _this _for anything. This kind of thing doesn't happen every night, you know. Actually, this has _never _happened before. Hell, this is going on _YouTube_!"

"_Pretty woman, stop a while  
Pretty woman, talk a while  
Pretty woman, gave your smile to me  
Pretty woman, yeah yeah yeah  
Pretty woman, look my way  
Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me  
'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right  
Come with me baby, be mine tonight_."

"Woo!" Quinn says. "Go, Sam!"

**Cut To:**

On the roof.

"Well," Haley begins. "That was fun. Another dare completed. Lets go do our last one, team mate."

Haley turns and proceeds to walk toward the stairs to go down. Michael secretly picks up a water balloon from the bucket and throws it at Haley. It breaks and splashes her back, and she turns around surprised at what he did.

"You _suck_." Haley says.

"I was just trying to bring back more memories for you." Michael smirks.

"You're gonna be sorry for doing that." Haley tells him, as she runs to the bucket and grabs a balloon then proceeds to run away.

As Haley is running she throws the water balloon toward Michael.

**Cut To:**

Ice skating rink; outside. Brooke is kneeling down, tying her ice skate laces, as Owen is already on the ice and moving back and forth at ease. Finally, Brooke finishes tying her skates, stands up straight, and looks hesitat about stepping onto the ice.

"Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out." Owen laughs.

"_No_." Brooke replies. "I'm Brooke Davis. I don't back down with anything. The one benefit of having a strong, aggressive mother."

"OK, then." Owen says. "Prove it."

Brooke puts one of her skates onto the ice, but as soon as she feels the blade on the bottom sliding so easily on the ice she quickly steps back, off the ice.

"OK, maybe I'll just take the picture from _here_." Brooke says, changing her mind.

"Come on, Davis." Owen says. "It's easy. It's just like walking. Promise."

"I don't know you well enough to trust you." Brooke teases/says.

"Come on." Owen says, holding out his hand toward her. "Give me your hand."

Brooke hesitantly grabs onto his hand with her own.

"There; see?" Owen asks. "Now, I'm going to pull you out here with me, and we're going to have fun."

"No, no..." Brooke says. "Owen, not yet."

"OK; lets just stand here for a minute then." Owen says.

"Thank you." Brooke says.

"_Not_!" Owen says, suddenly pulling her out onto the ice.

Brooke screams, as Owen takes ahold of her other hand and start skating. Owen is skating backwards, holding onto both of Brooke's hands, so she is facing him. They start moving in circles on the ice.

"See," Owen begins. "It's not so bad, right?"

"No." Brooke replies. "It's not bad, as long as I'm holding onto you. Like this, it's actually kind of fun."

"Now," Owen begins. "Do you think you can jump up in the air and stick the landing - for our Dare Night picture?"

"_No_!" Brooke replies. "No, no, no. _You _have to do that one."

"To get full points we _both _have to do it." Owen tells her.

"Looks like we're getting half points, huh?" Brooke asks.

"Alright." Owen says. "Well get your phone out and make sure to get a clear shot of me in the air _and_ sticking the landing. I'm gonna go jump now."

"No, Owen, _wait_..." Brooke says. "I'm not ready to ---"

Owen lets go of Brooke's hands and skates off.

"_Owen_!" Brooke shouts, as she skates straight forward uncontrollably.

"Just skate, Brooke!" Owen shouts. "You can do it!"

"No, I can't!" Brooke shouts, then leans slightly forward moving her feet back and forth, and finally skating on her own. "Wait; I think I'm doing it now."

"You are." Owen says. "You're doing great, Brooke. Now stand still, OK? And get the picture."

"OK, hold on." Brooke says, as she skates over to the wall and then stops, and turns toward Owen, getting out her phone. "OK. Ready."

Owen stands still and suddenly starts skating toward the middle of the rink.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Mall; Sam and Quinn are sitting in the food court together, drinking smoothies.

"So," Sam begins. "Have you had fun so far tonight?"

"Yeah." Quinn replies. "Egging my abusive sister's boyfriend's car, singing karaoke, I had a _blast_. How about you?"

"Yeah, it was really fun...and interesting." Sam replies. "A nice distraction, actually."

"Yeah." Sam nods. "A good friend of mine moved away recently - and I'm pretty new to the town, anyway. Besides, you're a really fun person to hang out with."

"Clockwise." Quinn smiles. "OK; I have a dare for you - my _own _dare."

"Give it to me." Sam says.

"I dare you," Quinn begins. "To tell me a secret about you that not many people know about - or that anyone knows about."

"I dare you to also tell me a secret no body knows about." Sam says.

"K, you first though." Quinn says.

Sam thinks.

"My daughter died at two years old." Sam says. "She had cystic fibrosis."

"Oh, my God." Quinn says, sadly. "I am so sorry, Sam. You didn't have to tell me something so personal."

"No, it's OK." Sam says. "The only other person I've told is my good friend. Cooper."

"When did it happen?" Quinn asks.

"Seven years next month." Sam replies.

"I can't even imagine," Quinn begins. "What it would be like to lose a child."

"So no kids for you, huh?" Sam asks.

"Nope." Quinn replies. "Just a husband. Well, actually, _ex_-husband - soon-to-be."

"So you're technically still married then." Sam says.

Quinn nods.

"I was married to this woman - Emily." Sam says. "Emily wanted to have more kids after... it happened, but I said it was too soon - that I didn't want anymore kids. At least not right then."

"I can totally understand why you wouldn't want more kids right away." Quinn says. "That's really traumatizing to go through."

"You'd think going through something so tragic," Sam begins. "Would bring a couple together, right? But with Emily and I, it made us both withdraw - emotionally - from the marriage. A few months later, we mutually filed for divorce."

Quinn looks at him, listening.

"So what's the story with you and your husband? _Ex_-husband." Sam says.

"Well now it all seems pretty trivial compared to your story." Quinn admits. "I don't know. David and I, we were really happy in the beginning, you know, during the honeymoon phase and for sometime after that. But then we both basically just grew into two different people that neither of us recognized in the other. He decided he didn't want to be married to this version of me, and I decided the same about him. So, that was that."

"I gotta say," Sam begins. "Usually I hear divorces are so sticky and nasty - just take my friend's for example -, but ours surprisingly seems to have been both pretty mutual."

"Yeah, I guess we're lucky in that regard." Quinn says.

"Alright, so what's our third and final dare?" Sam asks.

"Oh, yeah." Quinn laughs. "I totally forgot we were playing a game. Lets see." Quinn gets out the last card in her pocket and reads it. "We have to find one person each to agree to see a movie with us right now...and then ditch then mid-way through the movie."

Quinn looks at Sam.

"Oh, my God." Quinn says. "Brutal."

"Eh, well, she's young, right?" Sam asks. "Plus it's all in good fun."

"OK, well," Quinn begins, standing up and looking around. "Do you see anyone who you want to ask to see a movie?"

"Yes." Sam replies, standing up.

Quinn looks at him, curiously.

"Quinn," Sam begins. "Would you like to see a movie with me?"

Quinn smiles, as she looks down.

"You see," Sam begins/continues. "I'm sort of doing this Dare Night thing and I have to ask a stranger to the movies with me."

"I'd love to see a movie with you... _sir_." Quinn replies, playing the stranger-act with him. "Just as long as you don't decide to ditch me mid-way through."

"I wouldn't think of it." Sam says. "By the way, I'm Sam."

"Quinn." Quinn says. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sam."

"Pleasure's all mine, Quinn." Sam smiles.

Quinn smiles, as they proceed to walk to the inside-movie theater at the mall.

**Cut To:**

Sporting Goods store; a cashier puts a sporting protective cup into a plastic bag and hands it to Nathan.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Mall; Olivia and Jordan walk into a baby clothing store, wearing overalls, as Olivia is holding a bag, and they walk up to the cashier/customer service desk.

"May I help you two find something?" The lady associate asks.

"Yes." Jordan replies, in a southerny-hick accent, putting his arm around Olivia. "My darling wife and I here are looking for some cutsy-wutsy clothes for our three-month old baby. It's a boy. Can you help us find something appropriate for out little one?"

"Absolutely, sir." The lady associate smiles, as she walks out from the desk/counter. "So how long have you two been married?"

"Six month anniversay is next week." Jordan replies. "Yeah. Olivia here and I have been inseparable since we were in diapers."

"Aw, how cute." The lady associate says, as she leads them over to some boy baby clothes. "So your parents were friends and you've been best friends since, huh?"

"Friends?" Jordan asks. "No. We're cousins. And us two have been the closest all of our lives out of all our other cousins."

Olivia turns her head and puts her hand up to her face to hide her smile. The lady associate gets a surprised and shocking look on her face, but tries to hide it.

"Oh, I see." The lady says. "How lovely." She takes a blue shirt off its hanger and holds it up. "How do you like this---"

"Hey," Jordan says. "Do you think you could get a picture of us right now? Something to put in the family scrap book, you know? Oh and nice shirt - I'll hold it up, too." Jordan takes the shirt from her, and hands the associate his phone.

Olivia looks at the phone and smiles, leaning her head against Jordan's shoulder. Jordan, holding up the shirt and with his arm around Olivia, smiles at the phone too. The associate takes the pictures, smiles, and then hands it back to Jordan.

"Aw, thank ya, ma'am." Jordan says, giving her back the shirt.

"You don't want to buy this?" The associate asks.

"Oh no, we're coming back." Jordan says. "It's just looking at my darling wife and cousin right now, I can't go much longer without... well, you know." Jordan winks at her. "Thanks for you help here, ma'am."

"Uh, sure." The assciate says.

Olivia and Jordan turn around and proceed to walk out. Olivia turns to Jordan, as they walk.

"Awesome acting skills back there, J." Olivia says.

"Thank you, Oll." Jordan says. "Although you could have done _some _talking, you know."

"Oh, right." Olivia says. "If I opened my mouth at all I would've busted out laughing."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Mall; Nathan and Taylor are standing near a photo booth, in one of the walk/hall ways.

"You ready for this?" Taylor asks. "Got that thing secured?"

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "We better end up winning this thing."

"OK," Taylor begins. "_Start_."

Taylor presses a button on her phone and sets it in front of them onto a nearby table.

"We're going home, _now_." Nathan raises his voice, grabbing Taylor's arm.

"_No_." Taylor replies, backing away. "I'm not going back there with you. Not until you _calm down_ and get sober."

"I _said_," Nathan begins. "You are coming with _me_." Nathan starts to look around at some people turning their heads to look at him and Taylor. "Now quit making a scene, Taylor."

"Let _go _of me _now_!" Taylor says, then knees Nathan in the groin.

Nathan bends over, pretending that it hurt, and kneels on the ground, already having let go of Taylor. Taylor starts to run away, as she notices some people looking at Nathan, and then one of them starting to go over to him.

"It's OK, people." Taylor says. "It's just a scene we're practicing for our school play."

Nathan stands up with ease.

"Yeah," Nathan begins. "I'm fine. I'm wearing a cup."

The people roll their eyes and walk away.

"Oh, we can turn _this _off now." Nathan says, turning off the phone's video player.

"Good job, partner." Taylor says, giving him a high five.

**Cut To:**

24 Hour Fitness Gym; Lucas and Rachel are standing in front of the receptionist's desk.

"We would like to redeem this free pass, please." Lucas says, as he places a three-day free workout pass on the desk.

"OK; no problem, sir." The receptionist smiles. "I just need you to fill out this form with your information, and you'll be able to start working out tonight with a guest."

Lucas grabs the form and the attached pen and begins filling it out.

**Cut To:**

24 Hour Fitness Gym; Lucas and Rachel approach the men's and women's locker rooms.

"Remember," Lucas begins, handing Rachel a key. "It's locker sixteen for you. And locker 20," Lucas begins, holding up the key for himself. "For me. See you in a few."

Rachel smiles, and enters the women's locker room. Lucas enters the men's locker room.

**Cut To:**

24 Hour Fitness; Lucas and Rachel walk out of their respective locker rooms at the same time. Lucas is wearing just a workout sports bra, with black, tight, women's stretchy workout plants. Rachel laughs as she sees him, and she is wearing oversized, baddy clothes: Men's basketball/workout shorts, and a "wife-beater" men's shirt.

"I have no idea how guys walk in such baggy clothes." Rachel says.

"Lets just take the picture." Lucas says.

"Oh, no." Rachel says. "The card says we have to _work out _while wearing these clothes."

"I'm going to kill Olivia." Lucas says.

"Not if I get to her first." Rachel says.

**Cut To:**

24 Hour Fitness; Rachel and Lucas are both running on treadmills, side-by-side, as Rachel keeps pulling up her shorts. Lucas keeps on adjusting his sports bra, as it keeps sliding down. There's a man standing in front of them both, holding an iPhone aimed toward them.

"You guys know you're wearing each other's clothes, right?" The man asks.

"Yes." Lucas says. "We are aware. Thanks."

"OK; so hey, how long do I have to video record you guys for again?" The man asks.

"Hey, buddy." Rachel says, annoyed and out of breath. "You're getting a free three-day pass for this so quit complaining every thirty seconds."

"Oh, yeah; I forgot about that." The man smiles to himself. "Hey, can I actually _see _the pass by any chance right now?"

Rachel and Lucas look at each other, annoyed.

**Cut To:**

River court; Brooke is sitting on a basketball on the court, as Owen stands in front of her.

"So I have to make this ball in that hoop," Brooke begins. "Backwards?"

"Yup." Owen replies.

"Well, at least this beats sitting in a grave." Brooke says.

"What?" Owen asks, confused.

"Nevermind." Brooke replies, as she stands up and picks up the ball, and then turns around so she has her back toward the basketball net.

Owen aims his phone at her and presses a button.

"_Shoot_." Owen tells her.

Brooke throws the ball behind her, trying to get it in, and it doesn't even reach the net.

"Did it go in?" Brooke asks, turning around.

"Nope." Owen replies.

Brooke moans in frustration.

"I suck at basketball anyway," Brooke begins. "But _especially _backwards basketball."

"That'd be cool if it were an actual sport." Owen says. "Well, lets try to get half points. Hold my phone."

Owen hands her his phone; Brooke hands him the ball. Owen gets into position and then throws the ball behind him, to try to make it in the net.

"_Oh_!" Brooke says. "_So _close!"

"I'm done." Owen says. "We have about an hour before everyone meets back here. You just want to chill over there and talk?"

"Sure; I'm game." Brooke says.

"If you were game, you would have made the shot." Owen says.

**Cut To:**

Bar - pool hall; right outside the building. Haley and Michael approach the bar from outside.

"Looks like you're on your own with our last dare." Michael says.

"Right." Haley says. "Because you're not twenty-one yet. Well we're doomed... or rather _I'm _doomed. There's no way I'll be able to beat one of these pool players. This is what they do every night: Play pool."

"Just try your best, Hales." Michael says. "And remember, you have more to work with than your pool skills."

"Gee, I hope so." Haley says. "Like what?"

"You're a woman." Michael replies. "Use _that _to your advantage."

"Why, Michael Conner." Haley says. "I like the way you think."

**Cut To:**

In a car; in a parking lot. Lucas and Rachel enter the car, all sweaty, as they both begin to drink out of some water bottles.

"I guess it's time to head back to the river court, huh?" Lucas asks.

"Eh, we have some time." Rachel says. "How about we sit and talk for a few? When was the last time you and I had a conversation?"

Lucas shrugs.

"But yeah, we can do that." Lucas says. "So, uh, Cooper called and told me what happened. How's the engagement with Owen?"

"It's great." Rachel replies. "He's a really good guy. I love him a lot."

"That's good." Lucas says, as he looks away and down.

"You're bummed about Brooke, huh?" Rachel asks.

"I just can't believe she's actually doubting how she feels about me." Lucas says. "I can't believe she still has romantic feelings for Nathan. I really thought we were passed all of the drama."

"I'm sorry." Rachel apologizes. "Relationships are hard. Trust me, I know. I may be in a committed, happy relationship now, _finally_, but look at what I went through to get there: Mouth, Cooper, and a lot of heart break."

"Plus," Lucas begins. "Peyton leaving with Elizabeth has made things that much harder for me. God, I miss Lizzy so much. I mean, you know how it is - you have a son. Imagine if you suddenly couldn't see him everyday like you were used to."

"That would definitely be hard." Rachel says. "Like someone took away my air. I'm sorry you have to go through that."

"Thanks, Rachel." Lucas says. "But I'll visit them soon in L.A. and I guess I'll just wait for Brooke to come to me...again. Just see what happens, right? What else can I do?"

"Nothing." Rachel replies. "You can't control other people's decisions. But how much easier would it be if you could, right?"

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Mall; outside. Nathan and Taylor walk out of the mall's exit together, toward the parking lot.

"So how've you been, Taylor?" Nathan asks.

"Why do you ask that?" Taylor asks.

"I heard you were back with Ken." Nathan admits.

"You know, I can't believe you guys broke up," Taylor begins. "Because you sound _just _like her."

"You have a lot of people who care about you, Taylor, and who don't want to see you get hurt." Nathan says. "Consider that a _good _thing."

"Yeah, but," Taylor begins. "At some point everyone just has to trust me to make my own decisions, especially since I'm almost thirty."

Nathan nods, looks straight ahead, and continues to walk with her.

"So how have _you _been, Nate?" Taylor asks.

"Well, lets see." Nathan says. "My relationship with my brother sucks and is nonexistent; I unintentionally caused the girl I love to take break with her fiancé and become really confused; _and _my uncle, who is the only family I have left who I still talk to, left town recently. How does it sound I'm doing?"

"He really just up and left?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "Well he did call to explain and say goodbye, but not until after he was already on his train. I don't know what it is with people leaving this town and not telling the people they love about it until they are about to board their trains or planes."

"Well I know he loves you," Taylor begins. "And I'm sure he's going to miss you a lot. And with all the networking sites on there, it's impossible to pose touch with someone."

"That's true." Nathan says. "But I hope he knows I'm not going to chase after him this time."

**Cut To:**

Bar; Haley is lining up her shot as aims her pool stick at her striped ball. Her opponent, wearing a tank top and covered in tattoos, watches her silently as he folds his arms. Haley now leans forward to properly practice her shot. As she does, she looks up to see if her opponent is looking at her cleavage, as she is trying to distract him. Suddenly, Haley stands up straight.

"No. I can't do this." Haley says. "This isn't me."

The man, her opponent, looks confused.

"Well, I didn't think you were the pool type." The man says. "So what are you doing in this kind of place, anyway?"

"Listen, tattoo'd, pool playing man," Haley begins. "What do you say I clear all my balls off the table and you take a picture of me hitting the eight ball in?"

The man just looks at her, saying nothing.

"You see," Haley begins. "I'm doing this Dare Night thing and I really don't want to lose. But I think we both know there's no way I can fairly win against you. What do you say, mister?"

The man continues to silently look at her.

"OK, then." Haley says. "I'll just be leaving now. Have a good night, gentlemen."

**Cut To:**

River court; Owen and Brooke are sitting on a picnic table and talking.

"Sounds like you're in the middle of quite a situation." Owen says. "Sorry to hear about that."

"Thanks." Brooke says.

Brooke's phone, sitting on the table, begins to vibrate. Brooke looks at the screen, which reads, "_New Msg from V Davis_."

"Who is it?" Owen asks.

"Just someone from my past." Brooke says.

Brooke looks down at her phone again, which now shows, "_Read Msg or Delete Now_?" Brooke clicks on "_Delete_."

"It doesn't matter." Brooke adds.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"It's hard to let people back in our lives who have hurt us."_

**Cut To:**

In a car; Nathan is driving, as Taylor is in the passenger's seat.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"And yet, at the same time, it's hard to let people back in period."_

**Cut To:**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Sometimes adults just need their own kind of recess for a night to forget all of their stresses. Unfortunately, at the end of the night, our stress is still there waiting for us to come back from recess."_

In a car; Lucas is driving, as Rachel is in the passenger seat.

**Cut To:**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"It's funny how new friendships can form betwen people after a night filled with craziness and silliness."_

Movie theater; Sam and Quinn are sitting together watch the movie. Quinn leans into close to Sam.

"I think we're going to be late getting back to the river court." Quinn whispers to Sam.

"They can start adding up points without us." Sam whispers back.

"Yeah." Quinn smiles. "I'd rather stay here with you and watch the movie."

Sam smiles at her, then looks straight ahead again.

**Cut To:**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"And how one night of random fun can bring two already close friends even closer together."_

Mall parking lot; Jordan and Olivia are walking through the parking lot, as Jordan has his arm around Olivia.

"Thank you for the dinner." Olivia says. "It was very good, and it was very sweet of you."

"Oh, you're very welcome." Jordan says. "So would you at all be pissed off if I said I sort of pretended tonight was a date between us?"

"Yes." Olivia replies. "But only because _I _didn't just pretend it was a date. I really believed it."

Olivia stops and turns facing toward Jordan. She puts her hands up near his chest and slowly moves her face closer to his. They both close their eyes, as Jordan puts his hands on her waist, and they begin kissing each other on the lips.

**Cut To:**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"It's something special when a simple game allows people who are otherwise in the middle of fights, arguments, and relationship drama angst, come together for a night, to have fun and be at peace."_

River court; The gang (all of the paired-up teams) are standing around a picnic table, as each team one-by-one shows Olivia pictures and videos on their phones.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"It's too bad that once the game is over and the night ends, people will resort back into their arguments, fights, and relationship angst, and go back to not talking to each other in some cases. Why do things have to go back to reality? Why can't our recess live on forever, into the following days to come, with everyone getting along and having fun in peace?"_

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	81. A Pivotal Moment

**Season 8. Chapter 8.15 (81). 'A Pivotal Moment.'**

Lucas is jogging on a trail in the park, wearing shorts, sneakers, and a long-sleeve shirt, as he is listening to music on his iPod. It is raining, however not down-pouring, but also not just sprinkling.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) – _

"_Whenever I need to clear my mind, I simply take off running. It frees me. When I'm out in the park jogging, I feel like it's just me and nature and it's the most peaceful feeling in the world. I'm not thinking about anything else, so it's a perfect activity for when I need to get rid of my thoughts. Sometimes, however, you run into something that ruins all of that."_

Lucas is stopped and leaning forward, with his hands on his knees, to catch his breath. He stands up straight and that's when he sees Nathan walking toward him. As the brothers pass by each other, they make eye contact but say nothing. Nathan starts to jog passed him, and Lucas starts jogging again in the opposite direction.

**Flashback: **

Lucas opens his front door and Brooke is standing there. He looks surprised.

"_Brooke_." Lucas says. "Hey. How are you?"

"OK." Brooke replies. "I actually came by for a specific purpose."

"Do you want to come in?" Lucas asks. "We can talk over breakfast. I just made some mean omelets. OK; _Olivia_ made –"

"_Luke_," Brooke begins, taking off her engagement ring. "I want to give this back to you." She takes his hand and puts the ring in the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry."

Lucas looks saddened.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asks.

"I don't feel like I deserve to wear it." Brooke replies. "Not when I have feelings for two different guys."

"Brooke," Lucas begins. "You're giving me some really mixed signals lately. Or maybe they're actually really _clear _signals – I don't know. But I do know you have to stop leading me on, and Nathan for that matter. Who do you want?"

"I don't know." Brooke replies, trying to hold back tears. "I can't give you an answer to that yet."

"You should be able to." Lucas says. "There shouldn't be anything to think about. We've been together for two years, and engaged for basically over one year. We've shared so much, been through so much together in the last two years; I can't tell you how much it hurts me that you actually need to think about this."

"I'm so sorry." Brooke says. "I can't help how I feel. I—"

"It's ironic, you know." Lucas says. "All this time you've been insecure and scared over my past with Peyton, but I've never, _ever _felt that way about your past with Nathan, or Mouth for that matter. Apparently, I should have been."

"Lucas –" Brooke begins.

"I'll take my ring back, if that's what you really want –" Lucas begins. "But you have to see things from my perspective. First you move out, and now you're giving me back my ring. What else am I suppose to think, except that you're breaking up with me?"

"You're supposed to think that I'm confused between two men in my life." Brooke replies. "And that I just need time to figure out all of my feelings. I'm giving this back to you, I moved out, because I don't deserve any of it right now."

"You're right; you don't." Lucas says. "But I sure as hell hope one of these days soon I have the Brooke who _does _deserve those things back in my arms…because I sure do miss my Pretty Girl."

Brooke starts to cry, as she looks down.

"Good luck with figuring everything out." Lucas says. "Honestly, I just want you to be happy."

"You too." Brooke says.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Lucas is running in the rain on the park's trail, listening to his iPod.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_Running is a way for me to escape the pain of my thoughts."_

**END OF TEASER.**

Beach; Sam approaches the ocean and then stops looking out onto the waves, putting his hands in his pockets.

**Flashback:**

Beach; Quinn and Sam are standing in the ocean, at a waist-deep level.

"This water's freezing, Quinn." Sam says, folding his arms close to his chest.

"No, it's not!" Quinn laughs. "Watch."

Quinn dunks herself under water and then comes back up, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes with her hands.

"See?" Quinn asks. "It feels great."

"You're insane, you know that?" Sam asks. "It's _winter_."

"I think you just need to man up, boy." Quinn tells him, and a moment later, she splashes water on him, and laughs.

Sam lifts up his hands, trying to block the sudden splash of water.

"Oh, God." Sam says. "And I can't even do it back to you because you're already soaked."

Quinn sticks out her tongue.

"Alright," Sam begins. "I gotta go dry off and get warm again."

Sam proceeds to walk out, and as he gets knee-deep in the water Quinn runs up to him from behind and tackles him – and they both fall into the water and laugh.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Beach; Sam is standing on the sand, near the ocean, holding his phone in front of him. His cell phone screen reads, "_To Quinn_: _'Good morning.'_" Sam sends the message.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; kitchen. Haley puts a bowl of cereal down on the counter in front of Jamie – who is sitting on a stool in front of the counter.

"Thanks, momma." Jamie says.

"You're very welcome, sweet heart." Haley says.

Quinn enters, proceeding to the refrigerator.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Haley says.

"Is it that late already?" Quinn asks, looking in the fridge.

"Well, usually you're up before me." Haley says. "You got in pretty late last night."

"Oh yeah;" Quinn says. "You know, just hanging out with Sam."

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Haley says. "Is something maybe going on between you guys?"

"What?" Quinn asks. "No. He's just a nice guy and we enjoy each other's company. Plus we have a lot in common."

"Such as?" Haley asks.

"I don't know –" Quinn replies. "Stuff. We're both divorced for one. You don't have a problem with Sam and I hanging out, do you?"

"No, not if you're just _hanging out_ –" Haley says. "But, well, _he _is divorced. You're not…_yet_. And it does kind of seem like it's more than that."

"Well," Quinn begins. "Honestly, I do kind of like him. He's a really sweet guy and we have been having fun together ever since that Dare Night thing."

"I just think you should wait until your divorce is final," Haley begins. "Before you start liking other guys."

"Hales, relax." Quinn says. "I'm a big girl, and _Sam_'s not an abuser. Now how would you like your eggs – scrambled or omelet style?"

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; kitchen. Olivia is doing homework at the kitchen table. Lucas enters, taking out his iPod ear plugs.

"Hey, sis." Lucas says.

"Were you out running?" Olivia says. "It just stopped raining."

"Best time to run, in my opinion." Lucas replies. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing homework for my noon class." Olivia replies.

"You shouldn't wait til the last minute, you know." Lucas says.

"Like you never did when you were in school?" Olivia asks.

"_So_," Lucas begins. "Any plans for tomorrow? Say, you know, with Jordan."

"OK, look –" Olivia says. "Don't get all Cupid on me. Jordan and I went on _one _date, and Valentine's Day is our _second_. We're taking it slow."

"Good." Lucas says. "I think that's a good idea. But, you know, I did see him kissing you after your first date right outside that window."

"You were spying on us?" Olivia asks. "You're such a big brother."

"Don't forget it, either." Lucas says. "I mean, it was different when you were dating Michael. I _knew _he was a good guy, because I have known him for years. Jordan I don't really know too well."

"Well Jordan's a good guy." Olivia says. "Probably even more so than Michael, to be honest."

Lucas grabs a bottled water out of the fridge.

"So, what about you?" Olivia asks. "Valentine's Day plans?"

"Hopefully." Lucas replies. "I'm planning a pretty nice, romantic night for me and Brooke for tomorrow night; I just hope she accepts it."

"So the giving her space plan is officially over, I guess." Olivia says.

"Look," Lucas begins. "She's moved out, she gave me back my ring – the only thing she hasn't done is officially break up with me. We haven't been an actual real couple for awhile now – ever since Nathan's disclosure. I guess this is my last ditch attempt in winning her back."

"What do you mean _last_?" Olivia asks.

"If Nathan's feelings complicates matters _that _much for her;" Lucas replies. "If she's so confused that she moves out, gives me back my ring, _and_ ends up not going out with me for Valentine's Day, then maybe we're not as meant-to-be as I thought we were. I hope she comes around soon and proves me wrong on that, because I love her so much, but honestly I'm tired of hanging in limbo in our relationship. If Nathan's feelings causes this much of a rift, this much of a confliction for her, well maybe that should be a huge sign for me. Maybe I need to accept the fact that karma has caught up to me."

"What do you mean - what karma?" Olivia asks.

"I left Peyton for Anna two years ago," Lucas replies/begins. "And now basically the same thing is happening now with me and Brooke." Lucas pauses. "Hopefully things go well tomorrow night so I won't have to go the route I'm dreading. Hopefully I'll win her back once and for all."

"Except it's not about winning her back, Luke." Olivia says. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's _her _conflicted feelings that are keeping you guys apart."

"And I'm attempting to make her not feel conflicted," Lucas begins. "Between me and Nathan anymore."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; outside, in front of the student union/cafeteria. Michael is sitting at a table, eating chinese food. Jordan approaches Michael's table. Michael looks up at him.

"What do you want?" Michael asks.

"Haven't seen you around lately." Jordan replies. "This seat taken?"

"No." Michael replies. "But you still can't sit there."

"Alright." Jordan says. "I just thought since it's been a few weeks, maybe we could go back to how things were before; us being friends and not fighting over a girl. I thought maybe you'd forgive me for what happened with Olivia. I mean it's not like you were dating her at the time ---"

"You see," Michael begins. "You don't even think you did anything wrong, because you're still trying to justisfy it."

"That's not true. I just ---" Jordan begins, and stops. "Listen, I just thought I'd tell you that Olivia and I have our second date tomorrow night. I thought maybe you'd want to help me out on what to wear, where to take her, that kind of stuff. I thought it would help us be friends again - if we hung out."

"Well have a blast tomorrow night." Michael says. "Really, I hope you do. I hope it works out between you two, since it cost you a friendship." Michael stands up. "I lost my appetite. Feel free to take my chinese food, too."

Michael walks away.

**Cut To:**

Apartment; Inside, showing an empty room, next to the front door. Ken, Taylor, and a lady walk down the stairs.

"This is a really nice place." Ken says, turning to Taylor. "What do you think?"

"It's awesome." Taylor replies.

"I'll give you two a minute to talk it over," The lady/landlord begins. "Before you decide whether you want it."

"Thanks." Ken says.

The lady exits through the front door.

"This is incredible." Ken says. "I have a new job, I'm finally getting my own place again," begins. "And I have an incredible girlfriend on top of everything else."

Taylor smiles.

"Yes, you do." Taylor says. "_Incredible_."

"Well, I'm taking it." Ken says. "It's a great place and the price is right. I mean, I'm going to miss having room and maid service, of course."

"I'm so happy for you, baby." Taylor says, giving him a hug. "And I can come over whenever I want, _right_?"

"Absolutely." Ken replies. "Late nights, early mornings - whenever you want."

"Well," Taylor begins. "Hopefully I'll already be here in the early morning."

Ken smiles.

**Cut To:**

Beach; Sam and Quinn are walking along the sand. Sam is carrying a picnic basket, while Quinn is holding a blanket.

"Thanks for inviting my out there." Sam says. "I've been having a good time with you."

"Me too." Quinn smiles. "Plus we had so much fun that time I dunked you in the water."

"I still gotta get you back for that, you know." Sam tells her.

"Oh yeah?" Quinn asks. "Bring it on."

Sam stops walking.

"This spot looks good." Sam says. "What do you think?"

"Yeah." Quinn replies, as she spreads the blanket in the air and lays it down onto the sand.

Quinn and Sam sit down next to each other, as he opens the basket.

"Hope you like turkey." Sam says, handing her a sandwich.

"My favorite." Quinn says, grabbing it from him.

Sam starts to unwrap the plastic wrap on his own sandwich.

"So, listen," Sam begins. "This maybe a stupid question considering _tomorrow _is Valentine's Day, but I've just been kind of nervous."

Quinn smiles, as she glances down, knowing what Sam is getting at.

"Do you think you'd like to hang out with me tomorrow night?" Sam asks.

"_No_." Quinn replies. "But I would like to go on a _date_ with you tomorrow night."

Sam smiles.

"You had me there for a second." Sam says.

Quinn laughs.

**Cut To:**

Downtown Tree Hill; Brooke is walking along the sidewalk, and then stops in front of the old building of _Clothes Over Bro's_/_Karen's Cafe_. She checks her phone, then folds her arms and looks around. A moment later, Brooke smiles and waves.

"There you guys are." Brooke says. "How are you?"

Brooke's friends and old business partners - Tiffany and Cynthia - also smile and wave from across the street, as they are about to cross over to Brooke's side.

"We're good, girl." Cynthia replies.

"How are you?" Tiffany asks, as the two girls get across the street and each hug Brooke.

"I'm doing alright, I guess." Brooke replies. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh," Cynthia replies. "You mean why are we _here _and not in _New York_, managing _Clothes Over Bro's_?"

"Well, yes." Brooke replies and laughs.

"One word." Tiffany says. "Victoria."

"Did she fire you guys?" Brooke asks.

"Nope." Cynthia replies. "We quit. We didn't want to work for someone who would backstab their daughter and steal her company out from underneath her."

"You guys didn't have to do that for me." Brooke says.

"Oh, we wanted to." Tiffany says. "We can't stand Victoria. We figured we would come back here and find something else to do." Tiffany laughs.

"Well thank you." Brooke says. "Hey, Cyn - how's Chase doing?"

"He's glad to finally be back home." Cynthia replies.

"And you guys are good?" Brooke asks.

"We're great." Cynthia replies. "And you and Lucas?"

"Oh, yeah." Tiffany says. "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. What special plans do you two have together?"

"Hey," Brooke begins. "You girls feel like a having a drink? We have some catching up to do."

Tiffany and Cynthia smile and nod.

**Cut To:**

Bar; Brooke, Tiffany, and Cynthia are sitting at a table, all with drinks.

"So," Tiffany begins. "Two hot guys love you? I'm not seeing the problem."

"Oh, don't listen to her." Cynthia says. "She doesn't do serious relationships."

"Really?" Brooke asks. "I know a guy I should introduce you to."

"_Oh_," Tiffany begins. "Please do."

"So Brooke," Cynthia begins. "About Lucas and Nathan, do you have any idea what you're going to tell them? I mean you can't keep both of them at bay forever."

"I know." Brooke nods. "And I know with Valentine's Day, Lucas is going to have _something _planned. I'm just not in that place right now, you know? It's just so complicated."

"Then explain it to us." Tiffany says. "Talk it out with your friends. We'll help you make a decision."

"The thing is," Brooke begins. "I feel such a strong connection to _both _of them. A _romantic _connection. I have to admit, when Nathan kissed me I actually forgot about all that crap I had been going through for a few minutes. There's something strong there with us, and even after all these years, when he kissed me, it felt exactly the same as it did when we were together."

"Then that's a good thing, right?" Cynthia asks.

"But then there's also Lucas Scott." Brooke says. "He's so sweet and loves me so much, and I love him too. There's a special bond between me and Lucas, but the thing I've been thinking about is how there's always something that's able to get between us."

"And things don't get between you and Nathan ever?" Cynthia asks.

"Well," Brooke begins. "There was the whole Haley thing a few years ago. But Nate and I were together for two years. _Two _years, and without any problems. Luke and I have been together that long, yet _we've_ already had our fair share of problems."

"Brooke," Cynthia begins. "I think you're being too logical in all of this. You're trying to make a pro-con list in your head, but love is anything but logical. Who do you see yourself lasting with for the long haul? And which guy makes your heart beat the fastest when you're around him?" Cynthia pauses. "Figure those questions out, and the gory details will work themself out in the end once you've picked your man."

Brooke nods, drinking more out of her glass.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High; Haley's classroom. Quinn walks into the door way and knocks to get Haley's attention, who is sitting at her desk in front of a bunch of empty desks.

"Oh, hey." Haley says. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn walks into the room now, and sits down in the empty desk in the front row in front of Haley. Quinn raises her hand.

"Yes, Quinn?" Haley asks, playing along.

"I was just wondering," Quinn begins. "If I could tell you something without you getting upset or judging me?"

"Sure." Haley says. "What is it?"

"I'm going on a date with Sam tomorrow." Quinn replies. "He asked me out earlier."

"And what did you say?" Haley asks.

"I said yes, of course." Quinn replies. "Haley Bob, I'm sorry - but I really like him so far; we just have a connection."

"It's fine, Q." Haley says. "You can date whoever you want, and I have nothing against Sam at all. I just think you should wait for your divorce to be over."

"Well thank you, for respecting my decision." Quinn says. "And my _marriage _is over... emotionally, for both of us. _Legally_, however, no."

"Your life, big sis." Haley says.

"Thanks again, Haley." Quinn says, as she stands back up. "Hmm. I hope not _everyone _ditched your class today." She teases.

"Class starts in five minutes." Haley says. "Very funny, though."

**Cut To:**

River court; Nathan is shooting hoops in his basketball attire. Sam approaches the court.

"Hey, man." Nathan says, now holding the ball. "What's up?"

"Nervous as hell." Sam replies.

"Why?" Nathan asks.

"I have a date with Quinn tomorrow night." Sam replies. "Yes, that's right. Valentine's Day first date."

"Yikes." Nathan says. "I would be too." Nathan chuckles. "Just playing, man. You'll be fine. But, uh, you and Quinn, huh?"

"Oh. Yeah." Sam replies. "We've been spending a lot of time together ever since Dare Night. I'm definitely feeling a vibe and, based on her answer to tomorrow night, so is she."

"That's great, Sam." Nathan says. "At least one of us will have date plans tomorrow."

"Things still a mess with Brooke, huh?" Sam asks.

"Yeah; I don't know what's going on there." Nathan admits. "Just trying to move on, you know? Focus on other things. Not think about it."

"How's that working out for you?" Sam asks.

"Not well." Nathan admits. "But I'm trying...and getting there."

"So," Sam begins. "You're really trying to move on from Brooke Davis? The woman you've been in love with for like a year?"

"Oh, I've loved her a lot longer than that." Nathan says. "And I don't know. I just -" Nathan stops. "As corny as it sounds, my heart can't take much more of everything."

"I can sort of relate, actually." Sam says. "That's one of the reasons why I'm so nervous about tomorrow. I mean, I haven't dated anyone since, well, since I dated my ex-wife before we got married. And that was ten plus years ago."

"Love, dating," Nathan begins. "It's all hard, man. I've learned to take it one day at a time, and just see what happens."

Sam nods.

"No expectations, no disappointments." Nathan adds.

**Cut To:**

**---THAT NIGHT---**

Bar; crowded. Chase is by the bar, attempting to get the bar tender's attention.

"Two rum and cokes, please!" Chase shouts.

"Coming up, sir!" The bar tender says.

Brooke walks up behind Chase.

"You order the drinks?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, just now." Chase replies. "They should be ready any ---"

The bar tender slides the two drinks along the bar, over to Chase and Brooke. Chase puts down his debit card onto the counter.

"--- Minute." Chase says, as he picks up the drinks and hands one of them to Brooke.

"Thanks, Chase." Brooke says. "I need this tonight."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; back porch. Lucas is on his cell phone.

"Uh, hey, Brooke." Lucas says, as he turns toward his house. "I sort of need to talk to you. I have something to ask you. Call me."

Lucas hangs up and turns around, opposite from his house, and sees Victoria standing in front of the steps of his porch; he looks surprised.

"That's exactly the face I thought you'd have upon seeing me again." Victoria says.

"What the hell do you want?" Lucas asks. "No, wait. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came by to see Brooke." Victoria replies. "But judging by that voicemail you just left her, I'm guessing you don't know where she is."

"We're kind of going through some stuff." Lucas says. "But what I _do_ know is that she doesn't want to see you even more than she doesn't want to see me."

"That's exactly why I want to talk to her." Victoria says. "Couple months have passed by since the..._incident_. I thought maybe mother and daughter could now talk without the drama of throwing things and slapping."

"The incident?" Lucas says. "Right. The incident of you setting out to break me and Brooke up, and in result getting Brooke raped by a sexual predator. You're sick, Victoria."

"I just wanted to get her away from _you_." Victoria says. "I didn't know the man was psychotic." Victoria pauses. "When Brooke gets home just tell her I stopped by and to call me. Please."

"I don't know when that'll be." Lucas says. "She doesn't live here anymore. She moved out."

"What's new her address?" Victoria asks.

"Ask me as nicely as you want," Lucas begins. "Not a chance in hell I'm giving it to _you_."

Victoria sighs, knowing she won't be able to get the information out of him, and then turns around to walk away in defeat.

"By the way," Lucas begins. "Brooke also gave me back my engagement ring. She hasn't officially broken up with me, but we're not exactly together either."

Victoria just looks at him, quite surprised by the news.

"Congratulations." Lucas says. "After months of trying, all of that effort of getting my baby sister out of town, getting my ex to seduce me, and you finally got your wish. Little did you know all of your effort actually wasn't needed. All that was required was my brother." Lucas pauses. "Mission accomplished, right Victoria? Your daughter is now away from me. Only she's also confused as hell, depressed, and doesn't know what she wants. But beggers can't be choosers, right?"

Victoria silently looks at him, and then just turns around and walks away.

**Cut To:**

Bar; Brooke is sitting at a table, text messaging on her phone. Chase sits down next to her with a drink. She stops texting and puts her phone down.

"Don't stop on my account." Chase says.

"Oh, no." Brooke says. "I was done."

"Sorry about you and Lucas, by the way." Chase says. "That's like a ten year roller coaster for you, huh?"

"Pretty much." Brooke says.

"How 'bout a game of pool?" Chase asks. "Loser buys the next round of drinks."

"I'm game." Brooke replies, standing up.

**Cut To:**

Beach; Taylor and Ken are laying on the sand next to each other, looking out onto the ocean's waves.

"So," Taylor begins. "When's the apartment manager supposed to call you?"

"Tomorrow." Ken replies. "So by the time our Valentine's date rolls around, I will _officially _be a renter of my very own new apartment."

"I'm so happy for you, babe." Taylor says. "I'm _proud _of you."

"You know, I'm proud of me too." Ken says. "Getting my life back on track and all. And I'm happy _with _you, babe."

"Oh, me too." Taylor smiles, cuddling closer to him now.

**Cut To:**

Sam/Nathan's apartment; back porch. Sam is barbecuing out back, as he flips a couple of steaks over. Quinn walks out of the back door, holding two beers.

"Oh, steak smells good." Quinn says, as she hands him one of the beers.

"Thanks." Sam says. "Beer, huh? I have wine in there, and you bring out the _beer_." Sam chuckles. "Not that I'm complaining; I like beer. Just surprised."

"Surprised because I seem like a sweet and classy lady?" Quinn asks.

"You _are _a sweet and classy lady." Sam smiles.

"Well, even so," Quinn begins. "I still love my beer. I swear, though. Not in the way Nathan did."

Sam laughs.

"That's good." Sam says. "Speaking of which, I'm really glad Nathan got help for that. It's a really hard thing to overcome, and deciding to get help on your own - even harder. So I've _heard_."

"Oh, so you were never an alcy?" Quinn asks. "Totally _kidding_."

"No, actually," Sam begins. "I did go through a period when I drank quite a bit... when my little girl ---"

"And understandably so." Quinn says. "How long did that last?"

"Oh, I wasn't an alcoholic or anything." Sam replies. "It didn't last long. It didn't _take _long before I realized that wasn't the person I wanted to be."

"That's good." Quinn says. "It means you're strong."

"Thanks." Sam smiles, as he looks down at the steaks. "Anyway, enough of that, right? Steaks are all done. You wanna grab that plate over there?"

"Oh, sure." Quinn replies, standing up and picking up a plate sitting on a table, the handing it to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam says, as he takes it and proceeds to put the steaks onto the plate.

**Cut To:**

Bar; Lucas enters, showing his I.D. to the bouncer, and then he looks around the crowded bar. Chase and Brooke are standing near the billiards table near the back of the bar. Brooke is aiming her shot, as she leans forward - back toward the bar's entrance. Chase is standing on the opposite side of the table, facing the bar's entrance.

"Hey," Chase begins. "Isn't that --- _Lucas_? What a coincidence."

Brooke stands up straight, turning her head behind her and seeing Lucas walking toward the billiards table. Lucas holds up his cell phone as he approaches Brooke.

"Nice bar you found here, babe." Lucas says. "Putting in some quality thinking time I see."

Brooke looks away silently.

"And you're actually on a date with your _other_ ex-boyfriend?" Lucas asks.

"No, not at all." Brooke replies. "I was hanging out with Cyn and Tiff and he stopped by, and wanted to catch up. I know how this must look, but I did text you where I was so obviously I'm not trying to hide anything."

"It's just funny that's all." Lucas says. "You have two guys in Tree Hill who are in love with you and you don't know which one you want to be with, and you've been avoiding both of us for weeks now, and all the while you're hanging out at bars with ex-boyfriends."

"Luke, it's one bar to catch up with a _friend_." Brooke says. "Why are you getting all insecure?"

"You didn't actually just ask me that." Lucas replies. "Because of course you're the only one allowed to get insecure about an ex."

"OK, can we start over?" Brooke asks. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day," Lucas begins. "And considering we're in a relationship, I planned something for us to do. I wanted to make sure you wanted to go."

"Babe," Brooke begins. "I just don't think that's a good idea right now. OK? It's a really sweet gesture, but considering the place I'm at right now - I'm just not in the mood for that. I'm sorry."

"Yet you're in the mood to hang out with _him _while drinking in a bar." Lucas says. "You know, _I'm _considering the place _we _are at right now and I think a romantic Valentine's Day date is exactly what we need. Because, you know, I'm still thinking in the minset of _us_. Engaged or not, living together or not, we're still Brooke and Lucas who love each other. You say this isn't a break-up, but really? I don't see how it _isn't_."

Lucas proceeds to turn around.

"_Lucas,_" Brooke begins. "I don't get why you're so upset."

"You don't?" Lucas asks. "Well just think about how you would feel if I said I had romantic feelings for both you and Peyton and then texted you to come meet me in a bar and you found me with, uh, lets say... _Anna_. I don't think you would take that too well, considering last year you broke up with me after you saw me hugging Peyton."

Brooke sighs and looks down.

"Have fun tomorrow," Lucas begins. "Doing whatever." Lucas pauses. "Oh and, by the way, your evil biological mother paid me a visit tonight; she was looking for _you_. I filled her in on our whole situation. Oh, but don't worry - I didn't give away your location."

Brooke looks surprised regarding the Victoria news. Lucas turns around and walks to the exit and walks out of the bar. Brooke watches him leave and turns back toward Chase.

"The roller coaster just went upside down." Brooke says.

**Cut To:**

Sam/Nathan's apartment; back porch. Sam and Quinn, sitting back in their chairs with practically empty plates in front of them, sit across from each other.

"Sam," Quinn begins. "That was excellent. You're a great chef."

"Oh well," Sam begins. "It was mostly the barbecue's doing. He's the _real _chef."

Quinn laughs.

"Wait, why is it a he?" Quinn asks. "What, are you sexist, mister?"

"Well why would it be a _she_?" Sam asks. "Women suck at handling a barbecue."

Quinn gasps, teasingly.

"So stereotypical." Quinn comments.

"Can _you _work a grill?" Sam asks.

"No." Quinn replies, after a moment's pause and looking off to the side. "Hey, so are you excited for tomorrow night?"

"Well honestly?" Sam asks. "I don't think I could be more nervous."

"_What_?" Quinn asks. "Why would you be nervous?"

"Well I'll probably lose points for saying this," Sam begins. "But I haven't really dated anyone since before I got married."

"Well, um, you know," Quinn begins. "I haven't dated much, either. I _am _going through a divorce, ya know."

"Oh, God." Sam says.

"What?" Quinn asks.

"I just realized," Sam begins. "I'm gonna be like 'the other..._man_."

"_Shut up_." Quinn says, laughing, throwing her napkin across the table at him.

Sam laughs.

**Cut To:**

**---THE NEXT MORNING---**

Park trail; Lucas is jogging along the trail, listening to his iPod.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"What is it about jogging through nature, passing by the trees, the bushes, and the rivers all around, and having your own issues in life be put into perspective? It makes you realize how there's a whole entire other world going on around you and your own problems; it actually makes your own issues seem kind of irrevelant and pretty small to the bigger picture that life is."_

As Lucas is continuing to jog, he approaches a small hill leading up to a bridge. Nathan is jogging down the hill, as Lucas jogs up it. They don't even look at each other as they jog by.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"As you pass by your problems, you realize you're also passing by the drama, heartache, and the like along with it. You're leaving it behind you; because you finally realize living with drama in your life, with feelings of heartache, abandonment, and confusion all of the time, is no way of living the very short life that we all do. Especially when thus far in your life, you've lived through many examples of just how short life actually is...and can tragically be."_

Lucas jogs across the bridge.

**Cut To:**

Sam/Nathan's apartment; Sam is sitting on a couch, with his head leaning back, and his eyes closed. Quinn has her head on Sam's lap, with her eyes closed, and her feet on the floor. They both start to wake up, opening their eyes at the same time. Sam picks up his head, as Quinn looks up at him realizing her position. Sam now looks awkward, as Quinn quickly sits up.

"Oh, God." Quinn says. "Sorry. I must've fallen over last night."

"I didn't even know we fell asleep." Sam says. "Did we see the ending?" He asks, as he looks at the television in front of them, which is on and all static.

"I don't think so." Quinn says. "Well, _I _didn't."

"Neither did I." Sam chuckles.

"Oh, God." Quinn says. "Haley's going to _kill _me."

"Why?" Sam asks.

"We're waking up next to each other, yet _tonight _is our first date." Quinn says, then starts laughing too. "OK. It is a little funny."

"It really is." Sam says, proceeding to stand up. "Well if you can stay, I'd be happy to make some breakfast for us."

Quinn checks her cell phone, for the time.

"That does sounds good." Quinn says, tempted. "Well you do cook a mean steak, so sure - I'll gamble a little and eat your breakfast food."

"How's _steak_ and eggs?" Sam asks, walking into the kitchen.

**Cut To:**

Apartment Office Building; outside. Ken approaches the rental office from outside. His cell phone starts ringing. He answers it.

"Ken speaking." Ken says.

"Hello, Ken." A woman says on the other end. "This is Nancy, the apartment manager at _Oak Creek Villiage Apartments_."

"Oh, hey." Ken says. "Yeah, I'm actually right outside the office right now. I came by to pick up my keys."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry, sir." Nancy says. "Unfortunately, your background and credit checks didn't clear out. I can't give you the apartment, sir. I'm sorry."

Ken looks surprised and frustrated.

"No, it's OK." Ken replies. "Thanks for your time, ma'am. Bye."

Ken hangs up, as he proceeds to walk away from the office.

**Cut To:**

**---THAT EVENING---**

Lucas' house; Olivia, dressed nicely, looks in a mirror by the front door, as she fixes her hair with her hand. She then goes to the front door and opens it, with a smile. Jordan is standing in front of her.

"You look lovely." Jordan says, handing her a heart-shaped box and a single rose.

"Aw," Olivia begins, taking them from him. "How sweet. I love both gifts. Thanks, Jordan."

"My pleasure." Jordan says. "So you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Olivia says. "Just let me grab my purse."

Olivia reaches for her purse on the floor, putting down the rose and chocolates on a small table near the door, and then exits the house, as she shuts the door.

**Cut To:**

Bar; Ken is sitting at the bar, as he takes a sip of his alcoholic drink. He picks his phone up from the counter and starts to text a message. It reads, "**To Taylor: **_Didn't get the apt, kinda depressed. Gonna have 2 cancel tonight. Sry, babe._"

**Cut To:**

Peyton/Skills' house; Brooke opens the front door, and Victoria is standing there.

"Before you say anything," Victoria begins. "I just want to talk to you."

"How did you even find me?" Brooke asks.

"I ran a search for your friend Peyton," Victoria begins. "And this came up as her last known address. I figured this would be a good place to try to find you."

"Great, you found me." Brooke says. "But you're sure as hell not talking to me or staying."

"Honey, please." Victoria says. "I just want to see how you're doing. I swear, I didn't know that man was crazy. I just wanted to try to get you away from Lucas."

"You told me he was your old friend who was in town!" Brooke says. "Just _stop it_. OK? _Stop_. I told you I was done with you. You are not my mother, Victoria. You have never acted like a mom. And what you did two months ago was just the last straw. Even if the guy wasn't crazy, what you did, your intentions, was completely inappropriate."

"I just didn't think he was good enough for you, honey." Victoria says.

"Good enough for _me_?" Brooke asks. "_I'm _the one not good enough for _him_! I'm such a mess right now. I have feelings for both Lucas _and _Nathan. And you know what? I partly blame you for that, and the fact you and Dad were nonexistent parents my entire life. I never had a chance for a normal love life with you guys as parents."

"Do _not _speak that way about your father." Victoria says. "He's _dead_, or don't you remember?"

"Just leave, Victoria." Brooke says. "Please, just go. You've never given me the one thing I always wanted from you: To just be and act like my mom. So pleae, Victoria, _at least_ do this one thing for me now, and leave me alone. After everything you've put me through, it's the least you can do."

Victoria sighs, with a pause.

"Fine. I'll go." Victoria says. "But at least believe me when I say I always just wanted what's best for you. Maybe my motives were a little extreme, but I was just looking out for your best interest. I do love you, honey. My only daughter. And I always will."

Victoria turns around and proceeds to walk away.

"By the way," Brooke begins. "I found out I can't have kids. Thank God, right? I mean, I don't think we need to submit another young, innocent child to the Davis' particular style of parenting."

Brooke shuts the door. Victoria walks away.

**Cut To:**

River court; Nathan catches a ball as it drops down from the hoop. He then walks over to a picnic table and sits down on the table part. Lucas approaches the court.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asks.

"You win, man." Lucas says.

"What are you talking about now?" Nathan asks.

"What do you _think _I'm talking about?" Lucas asks. "You won Brooke's heart. May the best man win, and that's you." Lucas starts applauding with his hands. "Congratulations, Nate. You've managed to turn Brooke's two-year relationship that was heading toward marriage and confuse her so much with your feelings that she doesn't know what she wants anymore. You've made her go from being incredibly happy, to incredibly confused and conflicted. You should be proud of that."

Lucas grabs the ball from Nathan's hands and turns to the court and proceeds to walk onto it, then turns his head around toward Nathan.

"Note the sarcasm." Lucas adds, then shoots the ball into the net.

"What the hell are you saying, anyway?" Nathan asks, standing up.

"I'm saying," Lucas begins. "I'm done. I'm done with this little love triangle of ours. I planned a romantic evening for Brooke and I for Valentine's Day, thinking that would remind her why we are together, but she didn't even go; she rejected my invitation. Yeah - because of our little love triangle going on. I guess you were right, man. She _is _still in love with you, and I've waited around long enough for her to choose between us. Silence is very telling, and the amount of time it's taking her is evident of what that means. So I'm walking away... officially and completely. _I'm _going to make it easy on her, and allow her choice to be easy. Someone ought to not want to complicate her life so much."

"You're saying you're moving on from Brooke?" Nathan asks.

"Yes." Lucas replies. "Well, _she _moved on from me the moment she had to think about which one of us she was in love with. I'm just taking a preemptive strike."

"You know this is going to break her heart, Luke." Nathan says. "What's evident to me is that, regardless of what her feelings for me are, she's really in love with _you_. And if you decide to actually walk away from your relationship with her, you should know it's going to break her heart."

Lucas, silent, looks away from him.

"And you need to know," Nathan begins. "If you do decide to go this route and break her heart, I _will _be right there to pick up the pieces."

"You know," Lucas begins. "From any other brother I would be surprised by that statement. But coming from you, I'm not in the least surprised."

Lucas picks up the ball from the court.

"Remember," Lucas begins. "When we were on this court and I told you this wasn't high school anymore?"

Nathan nods.

"Well," Lucas begins. "It's evident to me you still think it is. Enjoy your betrayals, your love triangles - enjoy your _high school _mindset, Nate." Lucas pauses. "But if you even _think _about hurting her the way you hurt Haley - this damn world is not even _close_ to being big enough for you to be able to hide from me."

"Regardless of what happens between Brooke and I," Nathan begins. "I would never intentionally hurt her."

"Your feelings _this _time for _this _girl," Lucas begins. "Better be actually _true _this time around."

Lucas walks closer to him, and hands him the ball.

"Once again," Lucas begins. "Court's all yours."

Lucas proceeds to walk off the court.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill docks; Sam and Quinn are approaching a coffee cart.

"Thought we could go on a hot chocolate break, before our next stop." Sam says to her.

"Sounds good." Quinn says.

"Two hot chocolates, please." Sam says to the barista. "With whipped cream."

"Five-twenty, sir." The barista replies, as he starts to make the drinks.

Sam gets out a ten dollar bill from his wallet.

"So," Quinn begins. "Are ya still nervous?"

"Surprisingly, no." Sam replies. "This night has felt really natural so far." He smiles.

"I think so, too." Quinn says, smiling back at him.

**Cut To:**

Sam/Nathan's apartment; Nathan opens the front door and sees Brooke standing in front of him.

"Brooke," Nathan begins, looking at her apparent facial sadness. "What's wrong?"

"I needed to see you, Nate." Brooke replies. "I haven't had such a good day; my mom came to see me and I bitched out Bitchtoria again, and I had a fight with Lucas and I think he broke up with me. And honestly, I can't really blame him." Brooke pauses. "I gave him back his engagement ring because I realized I still have feelings for you, Nate. You're the guy that's able to put a smile back on my face all the time, no matter what."

Nathan smiles, speechless.

"When you kissed me before," Brooke begins. "It was like the last three years never happened and it felt like it did when we were together. And then I kept thinking about Maui, and the necklace, and... _us_." Brooke pauses. "I still love you, Nathan. I'm still _in _love with you, and I couldn't be more scared right now."

"Come in, Brooke." Nathan says, moving off to the side. "You must be freezing out there. Lets get you warm."

Brooke smiles, as she walks inside. Nathan, with a smile on his face, closes the door.

**Cut To:**

River Court river/lake; Lucas is sitting on a small row boat, with a cardboard box in front of him. He is paddling and then suddenly stops. He starts to cry, into his hands, as he leans forward sitting down.

He stands up, picks up the box, and holds it over the water.

As he proceeds to tilt the box so all of the contents spill out, and start to fall toward the water, everything goes into slow motion.

Pictures of Brooke and Lucas are seen slowly falling to the water below. Pictures of Lucas and Nathan are also seen slowly falling down to the water.

Lucas throws down the box into the boat, and sits down, starting to cry again. The view of Lucas crying in the small boat begins to back away, getting farther and farther away, so finally the actual river _court _is seen.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	82. Beginning a New Chapter in Our Lives

_Note: I included a lot of Quinn/David this ch, David is not going to keep appearing. It was just a one-ch thing. And I included so much Quinn to sorta try to flesh out the character, give her some history and whatnot. I did as the show did with Quinn/David, except changed their history up a bit. _

_Anyway this ch sorta sets up the rest of the season. Only four chs left til the two part season finale! Yes two parter this time around. _

_Also next ch. 8.17, Peyton will make a reappearance, but in LA with Daniel. Brooke/Lucas go and visit her._

_That's all!_

**Season 8. Chapter 8.16 (82). 'Beginning a New Chapter in Our Lives.'**

River Court; Junior is sitting on Nathan's shoulders, holding a basketball. Jamie is standing on the court to the side of them, with his arms in the air.

"Nate," Jamie begins. "Pass to me, bro!"

"Should I?" Junior asks Nathan.

"_No_." Nathan replies. "He's not on your team. _I _am. Shoot the ball in the net, son."

Nathan gives Jamie a smile, and walks closer to the net. Junior throws the ball up in the air, toward the net, and it goes in. Nathan catches the ball in his hands as the ball drops down.

"Alright!" Nathan cheers. "And the father-son duo wins the game! And the crowd goes wild!"

Junior claps his hands together. Jamie folds his arms.

"Dad," Jamie begins. "I wanna be on _your _team next time."

"Come on, buddy." Nathan says. "He's only two. He can't play on his own, like you can."

"He's two _and a half_." Jamie says, correcting his Dad.

"I stand corrected." Nathan says, as he kneels down. "Alright, buddy. Hop off Daddy."

Junior slides off of Nathan's back, still holding the ball. Nathan stands up.

"So Dad," Jamie begins. "Do you really love Aunt Brooke? Are you going to start dating her?"

**Flashback:**

Police Station; Brooke is standing by Nathan's car. Nathan approaches his car, seeing Brooke and looking surprised.

"Brooke – hey." Nathan smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I owed you an explanation about the other night." Brooke replies.

"It was nice talking to you all night." Nathan says. "We haven't had one of those nights since – well, since I broke up with Haley."

"I agree – it was nice." Brooke says. "But I don't want to give you the wrong impression about that night. Yes, I do have feelings for you – but I am all over the place. As you know, I just came off of a two-year relationship with Lucas… so I'm hardly in the place to start seeing someone else."

"Yeah, sure, I understand completely." Nathan says. "So it's for sure over between you and Lucas?"

"I think so." Brooke replies/nods. "We had a long and honest talk with each other and we both realize that we can't continue to hurt each other… and we always do in one way or another. Relationships just shouldn't be that hard, you know? It just isn't healthy when one or both people are always getting hurt. You know what I mean, right? You went through the same thing with Haley."

"Sure." Nathan nods. "Well, you know how I feel about you. So… and by the way, no amount of time is going to change that."

"I know." Brooke nods. "But you need to understand I don't know when I'm going to be ready to let someone else in my heart like that. I just need some me time, OK? And like I said, I have no idea for how long."

"I understand." Nathan says. "Take as long as you need. The most important thing is that you take care of yourself – emotionally. You gotta get yourself back on stable ground before you decide to be with someone else."

"Thanks for understanding, Nate." Brooke says. "And thanks for always being there for me when I need you."

"Always count on that." Nathan says, with a smile.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

**Cut To:**

Airport; A man is walking toward a customer service desk. The receptionist smiles at him.

"How may I help you, sir?" The receptionist asks.

"I had one bag that should've come out of baggage claim," The man begins. "But I don't see it over there."

"Can I see I.D., please?" The receptionist asks.

"Sure." The man replies.

The man takes out his wallet, takes his driver's license out and hands it to her. As she grabs it, the man looks down at his wallet, looking down at a picture in his wallet of himself and Quinn.

**END OF TEASER.**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; Ken walks out of the bathroom, as his cell phone begins to vibrate on the bed in front of him.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"When you're feeling down and like the world just may be out to get you, you can choose to either throw yourself a pity party and drown yourself in, well, you know..."_

Ken sits down on the bed, as his phone still vibrates, and pulls a beer bottle out from a drawer beside the bed and takes a long sip from it.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Why shut out the people who care about you, especially when you need them the most?"_

As Ken's cell phone vibrates on the bed, the screen says, "_Taylor calling..._" Ken presses the "_silent/ignore_" button.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' bedroom; Lucas is sitting at his desk, as he types on his laptop. Suddenly, he gets an accomplished look and smiles, as he stops typing.

"_Finished_." Lucas says to himself, as he turns on his printer.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Instead, why not do something productive with your time? Accomplish something, so you can feel good about yourself again. Your happiness is your own; don't put it into someone else's hands. Take control of your own happiness, and of your own fate. William Earnest Henley once said, which is one of my favorite quotes, 'I am the captain of my fate, I am the master of my soul.'"_

**Cut To:**

(A pack of printer paper, stapled together, is dropped on a table's surface.)

Lucas' kitchen; Olivia, sitting at the kitchen table, picks up the bunch of stapled paper, as she reads the cover. Olivia looks up at Lucas standing there, and smiles surprisingly.

"You're all done?" Olivia asks.

"That's right." Lucas replies. "Just have to edit and then get it published."

"That's awesome, Luke." Olivia says. "Can I read the rough draft?"

"Nope." Lucas replies. "I'll save that for my editor. But you _can _read the final version."

"Who's your editor?" Olivia asks.

"Well," Lucas begins. "I could call the person who edited my first two books, but it's been awhile since I've talked to her."

"I don't think she'll mind, whoever _she _is." Olivia says. "I mean, a job's a job for her, right?"

"That's true." Lucas nods. "Alright. I'll give her a call."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; Taylor walks along the second-story balcony, as she finally stops and stands in front of a door.

"You better have a _really_ good reason for ignoring my calls." Taylor says to herself, as she then knocks on the door.

A moment later, the door begins to open.

"_Please_," Ken begins, before he sees who is standing in front of the door. "I have the _don't disturb _sign up---"

Ken stops mid-sentence, as he looks at Taylor, and holds a beer bottle in his hand.

"_Oh_. Sorry," Ken begins. "I thought you were the---"

"The maid. I know." Taylor says, glancing down at his hand. "What's going on with you? Drinking before noon, not answering my calls---"

"I---" Ken begins.

"Can I come in?" Taylor asks. "Or do you have like a stripper in here or something? No, you look way too messy to have a stripper in here."

Taylor walks passed Ken, and goes inside the room.

"Taylor ---" Ken begins.

"Did a tornado hit Tree Hill, or just this room?" Taylor asks. "I'm guessing this has something to do with being turned down by two more apartments."

"Tell her what she's won, Johnny." Ken says.

"I told you," Taylor begins. "I'll just give you the money you need to get the apartment. I don't mind. I'll probably be practically living there anyway."

"And I told you, it's not about the money, Tay." Ken says. "I have the money to cover the first and last month's rent _and _the security deposit. It's my _background _check that didn't make the cut." Ken pauses. "I guess every apartment manager out there is afraid I'm going to hit them or another one of the tenants."

"I'm sorry." Taylor says. "We'll figure something out. I promise. But that's no reason to do _this _to yourself. Do I really need to tell you the story of my former brother-in-law?"

"What do you suggest I do to get arount this, huh Tay?" Ken asks.

"I don't know." Taylor replies. "We can go through the courts, and get your record cleared. Or maybe I can get an apartment in my name and you can, you know, live with me." Taylor pauses. "I mean, three sisters under the same roof? How long did we expect _that _to work---"

"Tay, that's really sweet of you," Ken begins. "But this is my problem. I don't want to hide behind you forever. I have to get through this on my own and figure it out on my own. I gotta be a man and dig myself out of the hole I dug for myself."

"But as your girlfriend," Taylor begins. "I'm here so you don't have to go through it alone."

"Tay, one of my family members didn't just die." Ken says. "This is different."

"So being a man to you is getting drunk in cheap motel rooms?" Taylor asks.

"No." Ken replies. "That's me throwing myself a pity party."

**Cut To:**

Community College; classroom. The instructor isn't present yet. However, most of the students are sitting in their seats. Jordan is sitting in the front row. Michael enters the room, walking passed Jordan, looking straight ahead. Jordan looks at Michael, as he sits down in an empty chair next to another male student in the front row - across the room from Jordan.

"Hey, man." Michael says to the student sitting next to him. "You study for this quiz?"

"Little bit," The student begins, with a chuckle. "About an hour before class."

"Tell me about it." Michael says. "So after class, right?"

"Yeah." The student replies, lifting up his back pack off a few inches off the floor. "Right in here, man."

Michael nods, leaning back in his chair, as he glances over at Jordan from across the room. Michael then looks straight ahead, as the classroom door begins to open.

**Cut To:**

Inside an Empty Room; The old Clothes Over Bro's/Karen's Cafe building. The room is empty, but everything still looks the same as when it was Clothes Over Bro's (the counter is there, it's clean, walls painted, the signs, etc). Brooke, Tiffany, and Cynthia enter through the door.

"This little building has been through a lot of renovations." Brooke says, as she looks around.

"And it's about to go through one more." Tiffany says.

"Going back to its roots of what it was meant to be." Brooke says.

"And you still own this space, Brooke?" Cynthia asks.

"Yeah." Brooke replies. "I bought it from the old owner when I decided to turn it into my old store."

"So now we can do what we want with it." Tiffany says.

"Thanks for doing this with me, you guys." Brooke says. "This is just what I need right now; have something for myself, right in Tree Hill. And doing it with my two good friends and having Victoria not be a part of any of it, is just the icing on the cake."

"_Cake_." Tiffany says. "We could turn this space into a _bakery_."

"Tiff," Brooke begins. "We already all agreed what we are going to do with this space. What we _haven't _decided on, however, is a name for our little café."

"Well, three girls, one name." Cynthia says. "How do we decide on who's name gets to be in the title?"

"_Breakfast at Tiffany's_." Tiffany says.

"We are also going to serve lunch, dinner, and dessert." Brooke says.

"_Cynthia's Kitchen_." Cynthia says. "No, wait. _Cynthia's Café_."

"Eh, it just doesn't have that spunk that I want it to have." Brooke says. "And besides, why does it get to have _your_ guy's names in it? I own this space, after all."

"Brooke's right." Cynthia admits. "Besides, this was technically your idea. So it should definitely have your name in it. Any ideas?"

"_Davis' Diner_." Brooke replies, with a smile.

Tiffany and Cynthia think about it.

"I like it." Cynthia admits.

"Well, it's no _Breakfast at Tiffany's_," Tiffany begins. "But I guess it'll do."

Brooke laughs.

"This is gonna be awesome, girls." Brooke says.

**Cut To:**

River Court; Nathan and Junior are sitting on the same side on a picnic table, as Jamie is sitting on the opposite side of them. They are eating food.

"So," Nathan begins. "How's school going, son?"

"OK." Jamie replies, with a shrug. "Zack just moved away, so I have to find a new best friend now. I miss him."

"Sorry to hear that, buddy." Nathan says. "But you're going to have so many friends in your life you won't know what to do with them all. I do know how you feel with trying to find a new buddy to hang out with, though."

"Are you talking about you and Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah." Nathan replies, with a nod. "Did I ever tell you what an insightful kid you are?"

"Probably not," Jamie begins. "Because I have no clue what that means."

"It just means you have a lot of really good thoughts in that head of yours." Nathan replies.

"Oh. Well, thank you." Jamie says. "You do too, Dad."

"Do I?" Junior asks.

"You do too, buddy." Nathan says. "You both do. You are both my sons, after all."

**Cut To:**

Sam/Nathan's apartment; Sam is in the kitchen, standing in front of the stove, as he is stirring inside a cooking pot on one of the burners. Quinn enters through the back door, holding a cup holder with two coffees in it.

"Slaving away over there?" Quinn asks, walking up from behind him. "You really like to cook, don't you? Or should I say do feminine activities?"

"Who's the sexist now, huh?" Sam asks.

Quinn laughs.

"You know," Quinn begins. "You really shouldn't leave your doors unlocked. I mean, if I was able to get in, then any old crazy girl could too."

"Thanks for the tip." Sam says. "But I think I'll be fine, especially if _you're _the only one breaking in."

"Excuse me, breaking in?" Quinn asks, with a gasp, teasingly. "You act like I'm here to steal, when I'm actually I'm here to give you _this_." Quinn hands him one of the coffees, and takes a sip out of hers.

"Oh, thanks." Sam smiles, taking a sip. "This will go great with the... well, _crab_."

"Yummy." Quinn replies.

"I caught them early this morning." Sam says.

"I like a man who can hunt for his food." Quinn says, wrapping her arms around him, over his shoulders, from behind. "Actually, I did come here to steal something. A kiss."

Sam turns around, to face her, and she moves her hands to go around his neck from his front, and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"That will go well with the crabs, too." Sam says.

Quinn hits his chest.

"Oh, stop it." Quinn chuckles.

Quinn's cell phone rings. Quinn takes her phone out of her pocket and looks down at with - with a surprised look.

"Excuse me." Quinn says to Sam, as she answers the call. "Uh... hello?" Quinn pauses. "No; I'm sorry, I don't want to talk to you. _Because_. I can't believe you're calling me. We both agreed that ---" Quinn stops. "_What_?" Quinn asks, surprised. "Well I didn't ask you to, so just leave. Goodbye."

Quinn hangs up the phone. Sam looks at her wondering.

"Who was _that_?" Sam asks.

"David," Quinn begins. "my ex-husband. Apparently, he's in Tree Hill right now."

**Cut To:**

Someone's room; Michael and the guy from his class are sitting on the floor, below a bed. They are both smoking marijuana.

"God, I love this stuff." Michael says, resting his head back onto the edge of the bed.

"Isn't it a good high?" The guy asks.

Michael nods.

"Thanks again for hooking me up with this, man." Michael says.

"No problem, dude." The guy says. "Gotta say though, man, can't say I saw you as the type to use this stuff."

"I'm not, but," Michael begins. "Well, drastic times."

"Yeah, a lot of people at school get high in their own drastic times." The guy says. "Which is usually finals week. The school's seriously pothead central at the end of a semester."

"Crazy." Michael says. "But there is a lot of stress with finals."

"So what are your so-called drastic times?" The guy asks.

"When it rains it pours." Michael replies. "Story of my life lately. I seriously don't see how things can get any worse for me; I'm literally at rock bottom."

**Cut To:**

Owen's apartment; Owen opens his front door and his ex-wife, Minela, is standing there alone, holding a manilla envelope.

"Well, well," Owen begins. "Haven't seen you lately... or my son. Is that going to change, or do I have to go through the courts?"

"Oh, calm down." Minela says, as she walks inside. "I actually have some...news. And I should've told you awhile ago, but I was scared. Well, actually I _am _scared."

"What is it?" Owen asks.

"I had a, you know, passionate night a few months ago, with---" Minela begins.

"With who?" Owen asks.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Minela replies. "Because... it was a one-night-stand. I never saw the guy again and I don't even know his name. All I _do _know of him is that he lives in Tree Hill, and _this_..."

Minela takes out her cell phone, clicks a button or two, and hands it to Owen. Owen looks down at the screen.

"This him?" Owen asks. "He looks a little young for you, Min."

"OK, shut up." Minela says. "I was wasted that night. Anyway, look, I really need to find this guy but I have no idea where to start. You, being that you live in Tree Hill, are literally my only hope of finding him."

"I don't know him, though." Owen says. "Sorry, Min. Why do you need to see him so bad anyway?"

"Because of this." Minela replies, handing him the yellow manilla envelope.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; kitchen. David, the man from the airport earlier, and Haley are talking, as she pours two glasses of lemonade.

"And then she told me she wanted me to leave Tree Hill," David begins. "said goodbye, and hung up."

"Aw, I'm sorry." Haley says, handing him one of the glasses of juice. "What did you want to talk to her about, anyway?"

"I wanted to talk to her about," David begins, as Haley proceeds to take a sip of her lemonade. "us and possibly getting back together."

Haley, out of a reflex and being surprised by David's statement, spits out the lemonade. David backs away a bit.

"Oh my God." Haley says. "I'm so sorry. I thought that sort of thing only happened on TV."

Haley grabs the lemonade pitcher and opens the refrigerator, turning her head toward David.

"So you, uh," Haley begins. "you're still in love with Quinn, huh?"

"Yeah, I am." David replies, with a nod. "We do have our issues, but I wanna be with her."

Haley nods, as she looks back into the refrigerator to put away the pitcher.

"What --" David begins. "What was that look?"

"What look?" Haley asks, closing the fridge. "I had no look."

"Yes, you did." David says. "When I said I want to be with her, you looked like you wanted to tell me something. What is it, Hales?"

"Nothing." Haley replies, putting her hands on the counter and leaning forward.

"Is she seeing someone?" David asks. "Because our divorce isn't even through yet."

"David," Haley begins. "This is between you and Quinn. Talk to her. In the meantime, I'll be calling my big sis and telling her to talk to her husband...because I know how stubborn she can be."

"You know," David begins. "you've always been my favorite out of all your brothers and sisters."

**Cut To:**

Starbucks Coffee Shop; Brooke standing up near the "pick-up" area, as Tiffany and Cynthia are sitting down behind her, sipping their coffee drinks. As the barista makes Brooke's drink, she turns to the cashier girl who doesn't currently have any customers.

"Oh Jess," The barista begins. "did you see my new ring yet? Mark proposed last Valentine's Day."

"Aw, that is _so_ sweet." Jessica says, walking over to her. "Let me see!"

Brooke, hearing this, starts to day dream.

**Flashback:**

River Court bridge; Lucas is standing to the side of the bridge, as he looks over, facing the water. Brooke walks onto the bridge, seeing Lucas, and approaching him.

"Hi." Brooke says, softly.

Lucas turns his head toward Brooke's direction, when he hears her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asks.

"I wanted to see you." Brooke replies. "Olivia said you were here."

"That's the last time I tell Olivia where I'm going." Lucas says.

"K, I deserve that." Brooke admits.

"You think?" Lucas asks. "Whatever."

"For the record," Brooke begins. "I never broke up with you."

"Are you kidding me?" Lucas asks. "Come on, Brooke. Who are you kidding? You kissed Nathan, you told _him _before _anyone _else about New York and the doctor's, and two years ago you would have gotten back together with him if it weren't for Haley coming home. He's in your heart, Brooke. And it's clear you're in love with him."

"So are _you_." Brooke says.

"Not the way he is." Lucas says. "That's been clear to me ever since I saw how long it took you to think about which one of us you wanted."

"It's _complicated_." Brooke says.

"No, it's not." Lucas says. "The answer for you is an easy one, and you know it. You just felt bad telling it to me, and that's why you've been prolonging it."

Brooke looks away.

"And maybe you've also been scared to admit it to yourself, too." Lucas says. "But it's time to face the inevitable, Brooke." Lucas pauses. "Start being honest with yourself, with me...with _Nathan."_

"Maybe I do feel like my relationship with Nathan was easier," Brooke begins. "than what ours has been. We fought less, and we didn't really have any problems until the very end, and that was only because of Whitey...and his mom's anniversary. But that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Well you finally just gave me your decision." Lucas says, looking out onto the river. "You know, a few nights ago I took my boat out there with a bunch of pictures of you and me, and me and Nathan... and I dumped them in the water."

"I'm so sorry for making such a mess of everything." Brooke apologizes.

"Good thing you did though _now_," Lucas begins. "and not a year from now, right? I don't think I could handle another failed marriage." Lucas pauses. "And plus, by pulling this on me now and not a year from now, you saved yourself from turning into me two years ago. Good job, Brooke."

As Lucas stands up straight and proceeds to start walking, he stops and turns his head toward Brooke: "Tell my former brother he's a lucky man."

Brooke looks sad, as she looks down. Lucas walks off the bridge.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Starbucks; Brooke is standing next to the "pick-up" area.

"_Brooke_," The barista begins. "_Tall vanilla latte for Brooke_."

"Thanks so much." Brooke says, snapping out of her daze, grabbing it and proceeds to sit down with Cynthia and Tiffany.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Olivia's bedroom. Olivia is sitting at her desk, with a book opened in front of her and writing on a piece of paper. She hears a knock on her bedroom door.

"_Come in, Luke_." Olivia calls out. "_Don't worry - I'm not naked._"

Lucas opens the door, peaking his head in, as he holds his cell phone in his hand.

"Well," Lucas begins. "ever since that incident of me walking in your room without knocking when Victoria lived here, I've been more careful."

"And I appreciate that. Thanks." Olivia says. "So what's up? I sort of have a lot of homework."

"Just wanted to let you know I'm going for a run." Lucas says. "And I called my editor - just waiting for her call back."

"Awesome." Olivia replies. "It's good to see you moving on and focusing on positive things in your life. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Lucas smiles. "Alright, I'll be back." Lucas starts to close the door then stops, and peaks back inside her room. "Oh, Ollie. By the way, if Brooke happens to stop by - just saying -, don't tell her where I'm at this time."

"_Sorry_!" Olivia says.

Lucas chuckles, as he shuts the door.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill park; David is sitting on a bench alone. Quinn approaches him from the side.

"So I'm here." Quinn says. "Thanks to my sister's inappropriate meddling."

David stands up.

"Quinn," David begins. "I'm so glad you came. I'm sorry for just showing up like this. How are you doing?"

"Well I was good until my ex-husband called me today." Quinn replies.

"Can we sit?" David asks.

"Fine." Quinn replies, sitting down on the bench, as David does too. "Why are you here, David?"

"Haley told me to meet you here." David replies, jokingly.

"David," Quinn begins. "I'm serious."

"I love you." David says. "I want to make this marriage work, Quinn. I'll do anything; I'll go to counseling, I'll move to Tree Hill if that's where you want to live, I'll ---"

"I _don't _want any of that with you, David." Quinn says, interrupting. "I'm sorry, but I thought we already came to an agreement _together _that we were going to get a divorce."

"I guess I changed my mind." David says. "Because ever since we've been apart, I've missed you so much. Have you missed me at all?"

"No, David." Quinn replies. "I'm sorry. I just...haven't."

"Is that because of the other guy you've met here?" David asks.

"Haley told you about Sam?" Quinn asks. "I can't believe her. I'm so tired of her thinking she can run my---"

"No, but you just did." David replies, interrupting.

Quinn looks confused.

"I could tell by her reaction to the reason why I'm here," David begins. "that she wasn't telling me _something _about you. I figured the obvious explanation was that you met someone else."

"Well I did. I _have_." Quinn admits. "But he has nothing to do with us, David. Sam or no Sam, _we're _over."

"OK." David says, now looking forward. "If that's really how you feel, then---" David stops. "_OK_."

"I am sorry." Quinn says. "I want nothing but the best for you, David. You deserve it. I hope you can move on and find another girl who can give you what you want."

David stands up.

"Well," David begins. "I'm gonna go see if I can get my return flight changed for...well, for _now_." He pauses. "Thanks again for coming out here and talking to me."

Quinn slightly smiles, and nods.

"Well," David begins. "goodbye Quinn." He pauses. "For good."

David walks away. Quinn watches him walk to his car.

**Cut To:**

Owen's apartment; Rachel enters, and Owen is sitting on the couch watching television. The manilla envelope is on the coffee table in front of Owen.

"Hey, babe." Rachel says. "Whatcha watching?"

"The Discovery Channel." Owen replies.

"Oh, uhm, _boring _much?" Rachel asks, as she sits down next to him. "What's that?" She asks, looking at the envelope on the table.

"Oh, uh," Owen begins. "my ex gave it to me earlier. She's gotten herself into a bit of trouble of sorts."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks.

Owen's phone starts to vibrate, sitting on the table. Owen picks it up and opens it.

"Who is it?" Rachel asks.

"Speak of the devil." Owen says. "She sent me a pic message..." Owen begins. "...of the dude she slept with."

"Uh, what?" Rachel asks.

"Long story." Owen replies. "She slept with someone guy who she can't remember. All she has is a picture of him and her standing and smiling together. And now apparently ---"

Rachel looks at the picture on his cell phone. Her eyes widden.

"I know him." Rachel says. "That's Lucas' and Nathan's friend."

"You gotta be kidding me." Owen says. "She wanted to see if I happened to know the guy and I told her I didn't. I can't believe _you _do. Do you know this kid well enough to tell him about all of this?"

"Not really, no." Rachel replies. "But I can tell Lucas or Nathan about it."

**Cut To:**

**Flashback:**

An apartment; inside. David is in the kitchen cooking. He hears the front door opening.

"Davey," Quinn begins to call out, unseen. "I'm home. _Great _news."

"In the kitchen, babe." Davis replies, calling out.

Quinn enters the kitchen, with a huge smile on her face, as she hugs David.

"Someone's in a good mood tonight." David says, as he hugs back.

Quinn looks in the cooking pot on the stove and sniffs it.

"Mm." Quinn says. "Spaghetti tonight. Thanks, babe." Quinn opens the refrigerator to get a drink. "So, as I was saying. I have _great _news." She grabs a bottled water and shuts the refrigerator door.

"I can't wait to hear it." David says, as he stirs the sauce.

"I got a _job _already lined up for when I graduate this June!" Quinn replies, happily and excitedly.

"Really?" David asks, happily. "Where at?"

"Oh, the best part." Quinn replies. "It's this really prestigious law firm. My internship gave me a really good reference, and they said when I graduate this June they want to hire me on. Oh, isn't this awesome? I'm _so _excited!"

"Q," David begins. "that's wonderful. I'm so proud of you." He gives her a hug.

"There is just _one _catch." Quinn says, looking at David nervously.

David looks at her curiously, as he wonders.

"The job is located in New York." Quinn says. "So we would kind of have to move there."

"Well, that's fine." David says. "I mean, I hear New York's really nice. They have the Statue of Liberty. Empire State Building. We'll have a lot of fun there."

"Really?" Quinn asks. "You're OK with moving?"

"Absolutely." David replies.

"Oh, you're amazing." Quinn smiles. "Thank you, baby. Oh, I can't wait to be Mrs. David Townsend."

"I love you so much." David smiles.

"I love you too, Davey." Quinn says, smiling back at him.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Sam's apartment; outside. Quinn approaches the front door.

**Cut To:**

Park Trail; Lucas is jogging along and suddenly stops, as he takes out his vibrating cell phone from his pocket. He answers the phone.

"Hello?" Lucas asks, catching his breath. "Oh, hey. Thanks for returning my call so quick. Yeah, I was just jogging in the park. You do?" Lucas asks, excitedly. "Oh, that's great. Thank you. You're going to come down tonight? Oh no, that's fine. I'm excited to see you again. I was afraid I was going to have to find a new editor." Lucas chuckles a little. "Alright. Well, thanks again. And I'll see you tonight. Bye."

Lucas smiles, as he hangs up the phone, and proceeds to start jogging again.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; outside. Michael walks out of a building on campus and proceeds to walk toward the cafeteria. On the way, Jordan walks out from the cafeteria and sees Michael walking in his direction - toward the cafeteria.

"Well well well," Michael begins. "look who it is. My former friend. How ya doing, former buddy?"

"Dude," Jordan begins. "just get out of my face. Move on, alright? You hate me so much, then why even talk to me?"

"It's ironic, you know." Michael says, ignoring his last comment. "My former friend and my former girlfriend - _dating_. But you know what, just remember everytime that you're making out with her - she was _mine _first. And long before _you_ even came into the picture. Enjoy my leftovers, buddy. _Former _buddy."

"The way you're referring to Olivia," Jordan begins. "like she's some kind of trophy, it's no wonder she broke up with you."

Michael grows angry at his comment, and proceeds to bring his fist up and behind him. Jordan immediately grabs his fist and holds it with a firm grip.

"Don't do this, man." Jordan says. "We're at _school_. Do you wanna get your ass suspended?"

"Let go of me!" Michael raises his voice, pushing Jordan away.

Jordan stands there and looks at him, noticing his eyes, etc.

"Are you high, man?" Jordan asks. "Dude, what the hell have you been doing?"

"Just get out of my way, k?" Michael says, walking passed him and going into the cafeteria.

Jordan watches him enter the building, concerned.

**Cut To:**

**Flashback:**

House; inside. David is slouching on a couch, watching television, as he is nicely dressed and groomed, with flowers and a heart-shaped box of chocolates sitting next to him on the couch. He looks sad and disappointed, as he holds the remote in his hand. The front door opens; Quinn enters.

"Hey." Quinn says, in an apolegetic tone. "I got your text. So you left the restaurant?"

"I waited, you never showed up." David replies.

"I told you I couldn't get out of the office." Quinn replies. "Didn't you get my texts?"

"Yeah, I got them." David replies. "But after sitting down there and waiting _alone _for two and a half hours, dressed like _this_ and holding gifts, I started to feel like a pathetic loser. People started staring, too. So I finally gave up and left."

"I'm sorry." Quinn apologizes. "You know I would always rather be with you, but you know how demanding my job is."

"Yeah, I do." David says. "Especially considering we've been married for five years and this is the third year in a row that you missed our anniversary."

"I've acknowledged our anniversary every year, David." Quinn argues. "I get you a gift every year. Don't try to tell me I'm not a good wife."

"I'm talking about spending time together, Quinn!" David says. "Even when it's not our anniversary, I hardly ever see you. You work long hours, by the time you get home I'm already asleep..." David pauses. "We never take vacations like we planned on doing before we got married; we hardly even see each other anymore."

"I'm sorry, David." Quinn says. "What do you want me to say? I've dreamed about having a job like this ever since my first year of college, and it just so happens to be a job that requires a high demand of my time. I need to put that time into this job in order to keep it."

"I get that, OK?" David asks. "But you're also _married_, Quinn. You have a husband who misses you and who wants to have kids with you soon. But this isn't the kind of home I want to bring and raise kids in."

Quinn looks away, sadly. David stands up.

"Do you remember when we were engaged," David begins, starting to soften up in his tone. "and we talked about having kids? We said we would have _our_ time to travel together and have our alone time together for our first three years of marriage, and _then _we would start having kids. Yet five years later and from where I'm standing we're not even close to being ready to start having kids."

Quinn nods, as she looks down.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking." David continues. "And God knows I had the time to do so tonight." David pauses. "I didn't sign up for this lifestyle, Quinn. Something's gotta give, Quinn. I want to actually be able to _see _my wife, and I want to be able to have kids before I reach the age where my back starts to hurt when I try to play ball with my son. Something's gotta change."

"What do you suggest I do, David?" Quinn asks. "This is my _career _we're talking about. OK, so, yes, I thought I would be pregnant by now, but that's before I chose to go down the road I did with my career. Now that I'm on _this _road I'm just not ready to have kids yet."

"I guess we're at a crossroads then, huh?" David asks. "You don't want to, and shouldn't have to, sacriface the career you love and dreamt about - yet _I _shouldn't have to sacriface the kind of life I want, either."

"OK, David," Quinn begins. "look, lets just go to bed and talk about this when we're out frustrated, tired, and upset. OK?"

"OK." David nods. "I guess I can sleep on it. But I don't see how eight hours of sleep is going to change what we want out of our lives right now."

Quinn sighs. David walks away, going upstairs.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Haley is sitting at the kitchen table, grading papers. The front door is heard opening. Taylor enters the kitchen.

"Hey, Hay." Taylor says, throwing her keys onto the counter. "What's up?"

"Hey." Haley says. "Just catching up on these papers for school. Nathan has Jamie for the day." Haley pauses. "What have you been doing? You missed all the drama with Quinn and David earlier."

"David's here?" Taylor asks.

"Well not _here _here." Haley says. "But he's in Tree Hill. Apparently, he still loves Quinn and wants her back, but she didn't even want to talk to him."

"So you called her and made her talk to him?" Taylor asks.

"Of course." Haley replies. "That's still her husband, after all. I don't even approve of her dating Sam before her divorce is even final, but what are you gonna do?"

Taylor nods.

"How's it with Ken?" Haley asks. "Still no luck on the apartment hunt?"

Taylor shakes her head.

"He's really been down lately." Taylor replies. "As in getting drunk and throwing pity parties in his motel room."

"Yikes." Haley says. "Sounds very old-school Nathan. Seriously though, be careful, Tay. Nathan was never abusive so I didn't have to worry about that when he drank, but Ken on the other hand has a much more violent history."

"He's not going to do anything, Haley." Taylor assures her. "He's just depressed. It's not about me. I just wish I knew what I could do for him, you know? He's really shutting me out."

"Him and Nathan should really talk." Haley says. "Well you said he didn't get those apartments because he failed the background check, right? You know, my friend Skills petitioned the court to expunge his record when he got arrested a couple years ago. Which means your record becomes erased and you can legally tell employers or _landlords _that you have no previous convictions."

"How long does that take?" Taylor asks.

"I don't know," Haley replies, with a shrug. "like six months."

"I'll definitely tell him about that." Taylor says. "Thanks, Hales."

**Cut To:**

**---THAT NIGHT---**

Airport; Lucas is standing near the baggage claim, as he looks around - waiting. Lindsey Strauss walks up to him from behind, tapping him on the shoulder and smiling. Lucas turns around.

"Linds - _hey_." Lucas says, giving her a hug. "How was the flight?"

"It was good." Lindsey replies. "So, I've been so excited ever since you called me and told me you finished your third book. It's about time, Luke. And I can't wait to read it."

"I can't wait for you to edit it." Lucas says.

"I can't wait to _finally _work with you again." Lindsey says. "And to catch each other up on our lives."

Lucas and Lindsey smile, as they proceed to walk toward the airport's exit.

**Cut To:**

Apartment room; Michael is smoking marijuana.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"When you're feeling down and like the world just may be out to get you, you can choose to either throw yourself a pity party and get high, or you can seek comfort elsewhere._

Michael'sstarts to vibrate, and the screen says, "_Olivia calling..._" Michael presses the "_ignore_" button.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) ---_

_"Why shut out the people who care about you?"_

**Cut To:**

Beach; Sam and Quinn are sitting next to each other on the sand, looking out onto the ocean. Sam starts to wrap a blanket around Quinn, smiles, and puts his arm around her comfortably. Quinn smiles and leans her head against his shoulder.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; inside room. Taylor and Ken are sitting on the bed together, as they are looking at a laptop screen. Taylor points to the screen, and looks at Ken.

**Cut To:**

**---A FEW HOURS LATER---**

Tree Hill docks; Nathan is standing next to the water, holding the manilla envelope. Michael approaches him.

"So what's with calling me so late," Michael begins. "and asking me to come and stand next to freezing cold water?"

"Rachel came and told me something about you today." Nathan replies. "It's big, Michael."

"What is it?" Michael asks.

Nathan hands Michael his cell phone, showing the picture of Michael and Minela.

"Does this girl look familiar to you?" Nathan asks.

"I guess considering she's standing right next to me," Michael begins. "she should. But I can't say she does."

"Remember that one night stand you had that you told me about?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah." Michael replies. "Oh, my God. _That's _the girl I slept with? Wait - how do you know, anyway?"

"She said she met you in a bar, Mike," Nathan begins. "and slept with you later that night."

"OK, so," Michael begins. "I had sex with this girl once three months ago. So what? What does she want?"

"Open this." Nathan says, handing him the manilla envelope.

Michael, confused, proceeds to open the envelope. He takes out a sonogram photo of a three month old fetus.

"She says this is my kid?" Michael asks.

"I guess Lucas and I should welcome you into fatherhood." Nathan nods.

Michael, looking shocked and scared, just looks down at the sonogram image in disbelief.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	83. I'll Never Forget His Face

**Season 8. Chapter 8.17 (83). 'I'll Never Forget His Face.'**

24 Hour Fitness Locker-room; Rachel walks into the women's locker-room wearing a sports bra and black stretchy work-out shorts. She proceeds to a locker and opens it with a small key.

"_Rachel_." Cooper's voice says, him being unseen.

Rachel, surprised by what she hears, turns her head to the right and sees Cooper standing in the entrance of the locker-room.

"Oh, my God—" Rachel says in disbelief. "_Coop_. What the hell are you doing here?"

"In Tree Hill or in the women's locker room?" Cooper asks.

"Both." Rachel replies. "Nathan said you moved away."

"I _did_." Cooper says. "I did because you turned me down, and I couldn't stand to be here anymore. It hurt too much."

"Well why did you come back then?" Rachel asks.

"Because I love you," Cooper begins. "and I realized I can't give up. I have to keep trying to get you to forgive me for being such a jerk before. I miss you so much, Rachel. I just want to be with you again – I want that more than you know."

Rachel doesn't know what to say, as Cooper walks toward her.

"Coop—" Rachel begins.

Cooper runs his hand along her arm, until he gets to her hand. He grabs both of her hands with his, and stands in front of her, looking down at her, then starts to kiss her on the lips. Rachel wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him back passionately.

**END OF TEASER.**

A close-up of a suitcase shows it being put down on the floor.

"_Olivia,_" Lucas's voice calls out.

Lucas' house; Lucas stands near the front door, next to his luggage.

"_I gotta leave now_." Lucas continues to say.

Olivia walks out from the hall, as she is brushing her teeth.

"OK, OK." Olivia says. "Calm yourself."

"Excuse me," Lucas begins. "I can't miss my flight, you know."

"Yeah, yeah – alright." Olivia says. "Why did you pick such an early take off time anyway?"

"Alright." Lucas says. "Just give me a hug goodbye so I can get going."

Olivia hugs Lucas, and he hugs back. There's a knock on the door. Lucas opens the door, and Brooke is standing there.

"Uh," Lucas begins, surprised. "hey. What are you doing here?"

"I—" Brooke begins, getting a glance at his suitcase. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, uh—" Lucas begins.

"He's going to L.A.," Olivia begins. "to visit Peyton and Elizabeth."

"Thanks for that, Ollie." Lucas says. "I'm seriously not going to tell you _anything _anymore."

"You are?" Brooke asks. "Can I come?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Brooke." Lucas says.

"Oh, right." Brooke says. "Because of—"

"Exactly." Lucas says. "So anyway, I should get going now."

"Wait." Brooke says. "Please let me go with you. Come on; I know it has the potential of being awkward since it's us and all, but Peyton's my best friend and I miss her, too. And I would love to see my niece again. Besides, despite everything we've been through, we're still friends… right, Luke?"

"I guess." Lucas shrugs, and pauses. "Yeah, OK. Yeah, we are."

"_So_," Brooke begins. "I can go then?"

"Well, see," Lucas begins. "I was sort of looking forward to getting away from Tree Hill and all of the drama that goes with it. And having you there, it would be hard to achieve that."

Brooke makes a sad face.

**Cut To:**

An airplane speeding down the runway.

"Thanks again for letting me come, Luke." Brooke says unseen.

"And thank _you _for coming over so early." Lucas replies unseen as well.

"Oh, this is going to be _fun_!" Brooke says. "And I promise," Brooke begins. "no drama – no awkwardness."

**Cut To:**

Nathan is leaning up against Michael's car, folding his arms. His car is parked in the street. Michael exits his front door and as sees Nathan.

"Here comes the drama." Michael says.

"No drama here, man." Nathan says. "Just as long as you say 'yes' to finally going to see Minela, and talking to her."

"Can't do that." Michael says. "Sorry."

"Are you serious?" Nathan asks. "Look man, I gave you some time to process everything since the big bomb fell on you, but time's up. It's time to be a man and do the right thing."

"You gave me time?" Michael asks. "What? It's been _one _week since I found out I allegedly impregnated a girl."

"How much time do you want?" Nathan asks. "When Rachel told me she was pregnant with my son, I was there for her every step of the way – even though I knew it would inevitably cause problems with my marriage, and it _did_."

"That's great, man." Michael says. "I'm proud of you. But I'm not you, and I'm just too young for all of this. K? Besides, think about it – I met this girl in a bar and we slept together two hours later. You really think I'm the only guy she slept with that week? How do I know it's even mine?"

"You don't – not for sure." Nathan replies. "But you do know you slept with her, and with_out _protection. Therefore, you know there's a _chance _that it's your kid. And rather then doing the right thing and letting this girl know she isn't going to go through this thing alone, you choose to ignore it and pretend it doesn't exist. You're not taking _any _responsibility right now. That's not the Michael Conner I've known for the last three years."

"You're right." Michael says. "I'm not that Michael anymore, and I haven't been _that_ Michael for a long time now. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get to class. Later."

Michael opens his car door, gets it, and then shuts it. He starts the car, and pulls out of the driveway, as Nathan sighs and watches him drive away.

**Cut To:**

L.A.; apartment. Daniel is sitting on a couch, holding Elizabeth above him, looking up at her and smiling/making baby noises. Peyton enters the room and watches, and starts to smile.

"How precious." Peyton says. "You're so good with her."

"Am I?" Daniel asks. "Thanks. Besides, how could anybody not be good with a baby as cute as her?"

"Well, she is _my _daughter." Peyton jokes.

Daniel chuckles.

"So," Peyton begins. "you know Lucas is coming today, right?"

"Aw." Daniel says. "That's _today_? I completely forgot."

"You don't mind, right?" Peyton asks.

"Nah." Daniel replies. "Just as long as I can leave and stay in a motel for –" Daniel stops. "How long is he staying again?"

"Two days." Peyton replies.

"For two days." Daniel says, finishing his prior sentence.

"Now why would you do that?" Peyton asks.

"Maybe, uh," Daniel begins. "because the last time I saw the guy we were brawling in your club in Tree Hill?"

"That was a long time ago." Peyton says. "Things are different now. Lucas and I are just friends. I'm sure he doesn't even remember what happened."

"Right." Daniel says. "Because a guy never forgets the man who proposes to his girlfriend."

"Danny," Peyton begins. "Lucas and I haven't even been together for over two years. Trust me; he's over all of that. He's just coming to se his daughter. Besides, he _has _to be nice to you; if it wasn't for you I'd be homeless right now."

"Well that's true." Daniel says.

"Of course," Peyton begins. "this was originally _my _apartment – but whatever; minor detail, right?"

Daniel smirks.

**Cut To:**

**Flashback:**

Coffee Shop; Lindsey is sitting at a table, as she sips a cup of coffee. A stack of paper is sitting in front of her on the table. Lucas enters the coffee shop, spotting Lindsey in the corner.

"Hey." Lucas says, sitting down across from her. "I assume you finished the draft, since you told me to meet you here."

"I did." Lindsey replies. "It was really good, Luke – some of your best work. I made a bunch of notes in the sides for you to look over, and tell me if you agree with them or not."

"Will do." Lucas says. "Although I'm sure I will agree – you're a great editor."

Lindsey smiles at the compliment from him.

"Thanks again for this Linds." Lucas adds.

"Oh," Lindsey begins. "I'm happy to do it. I've always enjoyed your work, Luke, and I haven't done any editing work that I've really enjoyed since I edited your last book. I'm really glad you called me."

Lucas smiles, as he glances through her notes. He starts nodding, in approval, as he skims each page.

"So, listen," Lindsey begins. "I was thinking maybe we could have dinner one night…to, you know, further discuss your book and publication."

"Sure – yeah." Lucas replies. "I'm going to L.A. though the day after tomorrow, but definitely after I get back?"

"Absolutely." Lindsey nods.

"So this dinner," Lucas begins. "it's strictly professional, right? I mean, there are no personal motives behind it?"

"_Well_," Lindsey begins. "I don't know about _that_." She smiles.

Lucas smiles back at her.

"Honestly," Lucas begins. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Really?" Lindsey asks. "OK, then maybe I should just lay my intentions on the table and call it what I want it to be. Lucas, would you like to go on a dinner date with me when you get back from your trip?"

"I'd love to, Lindsey." Lucas replies, smiling.

Lindsey smiles back at him.

**/End of Flashback:**

Airplane; Brooke and Lucas have head phones on. Lucas is staring off to the side, out the window. Brooke is looking forward, at the screen. She glances toward Lucas and sees him staring out the window. She takes off her head phones and taps him on the shoulder. Lucas looks at her now, as she gestures with her hands to take off his head phone. He does.

"What is it?" Lucas asks.

"Oh, um," Brooke begins. "I just noticed you were concentrating awfully hard at that window, while the movie screen is _that_," She points. "way."

"Guess I'm not really into it." Lucas admits.

"What?" Brooke asks. "How can you not like this movie, Lucas? It's a classic. He actually _built _a house for her not even knowing that she was going to come back to him. _So _sad and sweet, all at the same time."

"So sad equals a classic?" Lucas asks. "Na, it's not the movie. I'm just distracted."

"Was it OK that I came?" Brooke asks. "I mean, I know I sort of—"

Lucas gives her a look.

"—OK," Brooke begins. "_completely _invited myself and made you take me along, even though Olivia agreed I should go, too."

"That's only because she wanted the house to herself," Lucas begins. "for her and Jordan."

"The point is," Brooke begins. "I'm sorry if you really didn't want me to go that much. I do understand why, though. But thank you all the same, for letting me tag along."

"No, it's fine." Lucas says. "Besides, you were right. We're friends, so we should act like it. Plus Peyton's your best friend and Elizabeth's your niece and I know you miss them both – just like I do."

Brooke smiles, as she glances at the movie screen.

"_Aw_," Brooke begins. "how romantic. She came back and they're kissing ever-so-passionately."

"Hey," Lucas begins. "they have a rain-kiss moment like we do." He chuckles.

Brooke laughs.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Olivia walks out of her bedroom, talking on her cell phone.

"Hey, someone's at the door." Olivia says into the phone. "K, so I'll see you soon. Get over here fast, mister. Bye."

Olivia hangs up, as she approaches the front door, then opens the door and sees Nathan standing there.

"Hey." Olivia says. "What's up? Come in."

Nathan enters; Olivia shuts the door.

"I tried talking to Michael earlier." Nathan says. "Couldn't get through to him. He ended up taking off."

"About the Minela situation?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "What other situation is there?"

"Oh, I—I don't know." Olivia shrugs. "I tried talking to him too last week, but he never returned any of my calls, so—"

"I was thinking maybe you could try talking to him," Nathan begins. "you know, in person. Be a little more aggressive."

"Why me?" Olivia asks. "I mean, I'm his ex."

"True," Nathan begins. "but, I mean, I know how much he cares about you. He listens to you, Olivia. He cares about your opinion."

"Alright." Olivia says. "I'll try, but I really don't see him listening to me at all."

"Thanks." Nathan says. "So I guess Lucas left for the airport already?"

"Oh, yeah." Olivia replies. "He's already in the air by now…like somewhere over Texas or whatever. Why – did you maybe want to talk to him or something?"

"Uh, no." Nathan says. "Nice try though, matchmaker."

"Brooke went with him, you know." Olivia says. "She came by at the last minute and practically begged him to let her go with him."

"No, I didn't know that." Nathan says surprised. "Why would she want to travel three thousand miles _alone _with her ex?"

"Well," Olivia begins. "I think she saw it more as traveling with her _friend _so she can see her _best friend _and _niece_, who I'm sure she misses a lot." Olivia pauses. "Don't worry though – I'm sure she's not thinking about getting back together with him or anything. So your little love affair with her is perfectly safe."

Nathan gives her a look.

"They're not together," Nathan begins. "so it's not a love affair anymore. Anyway, I got to get to work. I just wanted to update you on Michael. And, alright, vent a little too." Nathan smirks, as he proceeds to the front door.

"Nate," Olivia begins, calling out. "wait."

Nathan turns around toward her.

"Yeah?" Nathan asks.

"I wasn't going to tell you," Olivia begins. "but there is another situation with Michael. At least according to Jordan there is."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asks.

"I guess him and Michael got into a confrontation of sorts," Olivia begins to explain. "the other day at school. Jordan said he really wasn't acting like himself. I mean, Jordan said he actually put his hands on him…threateningly. And from how he looked, Jordan said he thinks he was high. That's _really _why I was calling him."

"What are we talking about here?" Nathan asks. "Marijuana?"

"Possibly." Olivia replies/shrugs. "I don't know." Olivia pauses. "You want me to try to talk about this with him too, in person, huh?"

"No." Nathan replies. "You handle the Minela thing. I'll take care of this."

"What are you going to say to him?" Olivia asks.

"More like what I'm going to _show _him." Nathan replies.

Olivia looks at him curiously.

**Cut To:**

A close-up of a laptop screen; the site shown is _Facebook_, and there's four rows of pictures on the screen. One picture is clicked on and it gets blown up in size on the next webpage, which is of Sam in the ocean. The mouse cursor presses the "next" button, and a new picture appears of Sam laying on the sand.

The view changes and now shows Quinn sitting in a coffee shop and looking at her laptop in front of her, while smiling. Her iPhone, sitting on the table, buzzes and a message appears on the screen.

"_What r u up to?_" –_From Sam._

Quinn smiles, as she picks up her phone and reads the message, and then proceeds to text him back.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel – Room. Ken and Taylor are laying on the bed together, next to each other, as they watch television.

"We should do something fun tonight." Taylor says. "Like a date. We haven't done the date thing for awhile now."

"Sure." Ken says. "Where do you want to go?"

"Uh," Taylor begins. "you're the guy. Plan it. Surprise me."

"Doesn't that only apply for the beginning stages of dating?" Ken asks. "We're hardly in the getting-to-know-you stage still, you know."

"That doesn't mean we can't do the surprise date thing." Taylor says. "It's how couples keep their relationships fresh. Oh, come on. Surprise me. Take me out. It'll be fun."

"Oh, I don't disagree there." Ken says. "Alright – I'll put out all the stops for my baby tonight."

"Aw." Taylor says. "I so can't wait. So where are you planning on taking me?"

"This is a test, right?" Ken asks. "You _just _said you wanted me to surprise you; that it would be fun."

"I know," Taylor begins. "but I forgot how impatient I can be."

"_Women_." Ken says jokingly. "Insanity."

Taylor gasps.

"Hey, so," Taylor begins. "I guess you haven't heard back from the court yet?"

"Nope." Ken replies. "They said it takes about a month to process my petition, but the good news is I don't even have to ever appear in court for this."

"You don't?" Taylor asks surprised.

"Nope." Ken replies. "An attorney appears on my behalf before the judge and represents my case for me."

"And the judge decides whether to grant your expungement right then and there?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah." Ken nods. "And they said I'm a great candidate to qualify."

"Awesome, babe." Taylor says. "Oh, I'm so excited for tonight. But you should know, I don't kiss on the first date."

"What are you doing?" Ken asks laughing.

"Just playing the role of going on a first date with you." Taylor winks.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; student union/cafeteria. Michael is sitting at a table, eating Chinese food. Olivia walks in the cafeteria, sees Michael sitting down, and walks over to him.

"Olivia – hey." Michael says surprised. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Nathan told me everything." Olivia replies. "You know, about that girl Minela and the baby."

"Let me guess." Michael says. "He asked if you could convince me to go talk to her, since he was unsuccessful in doing so this morning."

"Dang, you're good." Olivia says. "Listen, I know I broke up with you for sleeping with this girl, but you're a good guy, Michael – too good to be the kind of guy who ignores the girl he got pregnant."

"I don't even know if this is my kid, Olivia." Michael says.

"You know there's a chance that it's yours." Olivia says. "And the only way she's going to take a paternity test is if you go talk to her and tell her you have doubts that it's yours. At least do what you have to do to find out if it's yours."

"I'll think about it." Michael says.

"I'll take it." Olivia says. "Talk to the girl, Mike. And good luck with everything."

"Is there anything else?" Michael asks.

"Actually, there is." Olivia replies, after a pause. "Nathan said he was going to talk to you about it, but I need to as well."

"What is it?" Michael asks.

"Jordan told me," Olivia begins. "he saw you last week and you guys got into a fight. He told me by the way you were acting and how you looked – he thinks you were, you know, _high_."

Michael just looks at her.

"Is that true?" Olivia asks. "Have you been using drugs, Michael?"

"No." Michael replies. "If I didn't seem like myself, it was because I was upset that my once good friend who made a move on my ex was trying to talk to me. Everyone knows there are just some lines you don't cross – and hitting on a friend's ex is one of them."

"That's really all it was?" Olivia asks. "So you weren't at all high?"

"No, of course not." Michael replies.

"Alright." Olivia says. "I just wanted to make sure. I knew you were smarter than that. Oh, Nathan's going to ask you the same thing later on, so be prepared for that. Anyway, speaking of which, I have to go meet Jordan now."

"Alright." Michael nods. "Bye."

As Olivia turns around and proceeds to the exit of the cafeteria, Michael watches her open the door, and then looks down.

**Cut To:**

Sam/Nathan's apartment; Sam and Quinn are sitting on a couch together, and are looking at a _Nikon _photography camera that Quinn is holding in front of them.

"Wow," Sam begins. "you really know how to make me look good in pictures. You're talented."

"Well, it's not that hard to make _you _look good." Quinn says with a wink. "But thank you."

As Quinn scrolls through the pictures on her camera, Sam points at the screen.

"That's a good one of us." Sam says.

"Oh, yeah." Quinn agrees. "I like, too. We look sexy together in that one."

Sam smiles, as he gives her a kiss on her cheek – Quinn smiles.

"I like that, too." Quinn says.

"So," Sam begins. "how long have you been into photography?"

"Since high school." Quinn replies. "I fell in love with it when I took a photography class during my junior year, then another one during my senior year."

"What do you like about it?" Sam asks.

"Well, that I'm _good _at it for one." Quinn replies.

Sam chuckles.

"And," Quinn begins. "it just offers you a whole new perspective on viewing the world around us. It's amazing, you know? You get to control how you see the world and from what angle, and there's so many different ways to view one object." Quinn pauses. "I've actually been thinking about making a career out of it. I actually double majored in photography."

"That's awesome, Quinn." Sam says. "Getting tired of the lawyer thing?"

"I don't know." Quinn replies. "It was my dream back in the day, but I now sort of relate it to the period of my life that I spent with David. Does that make sense? I guess I don't want anything in my life _now _that reminds me of him."

"That makes perfect sense." Sam says.

Quinn smiles, leaning her head on his shoulder as she holds her camera up above and pointing at them.

"Say cheese." Quinn says.

"_Cheese_." Sam says, with a smile.

Quinn laughs as she snaps a photo of them.

**Cut To:**

**(A FEW HOURS LATER)**

L.A.; LAX Airport. Daniel and Peyton enter through the automatic doors, as Peyton pushes Elizabeth in a stroller.

"Do you see them?" Daniel asks.

"Um," Peyton begins, as she looks through the crowd. "no. Oh wait – there's Luke." She points.

"That's Lucas?" Daniel asks. "What the hell did he do to his hair?"

"It's better than the buzz cut he much-too-frequently sports." Peyton says. "_Luke_!"

Lucas turns in the direction in which he hears his name being shouted, and sees Daniel and Peyton walking toward him.

"Hey." Lucas says, giving Peyton a hug, then leaning forward to kiss Elizabeth on her forehead. "I've missed you, kiddo." He stands up straight now, facing Daniel. "Daniel." Lucas says, extending his hand out to him.

Daniel shakes his hand.

"Oh, by the way," Lucas begins. "Brooke came with me. Last minute decision – she missed you and Elizabeth a lot and wanted to see you."

"Oh." Peyton says. "Well where is she?"

"Restroom." Lucas replies. "You know how she can never use those tiny restrooms on the plane."

"Something I didn't need to know about her." Daniel admits.

Peyton laughs. Lucas chuckles. Brooke approaches from behind Lucas.

"Hey, P Sawyer." Brooke smiles, giving her a hug.

"B Davis." Peyton says with a smile, hugging back. "How I've missed you."

"Me too." Brooke says. "Hey, Daniel. Nice seeing you again."

"You too, Brooke." Daniel replies.

"OK, so," Brooke begins. "I don't mean to cut the small, catching up talk short, but can we get out of here? I'm sick of the airport scene and I really have to use the restroom."

They all look confused.

"But I thought that's what you were just—" Lucas begins.

"I tried." Brooke replies/interrupts. "But I can't go in airport bathrooms, either. Ew. Just thinking about all the people who have sat on those things before me – _ew_."

The three of them laugh.

"Alright, B Davis—" Peyton begins. "Lets get you to a _clean _toilet."

Peyton puts her arm around Brooke, as she turns the stroller around and proceeds toward the exit. Daniel and Lucas give each other a nod, as they follow behind the girls.

**Cut To:**

Michael's house; Nathan is leaning against his car, which is parked in front of Michael's house – on the street. Michael drives up in his car, and pulls into the driveway. He gets out and proceeds to walk down the driveway, toward Nathan.

"Twice in a day, man." Michael says. "You're here when I wake up – and now you're here waiting for me when I get home from school." Michael pauses. "Olivia talked to me today, too. Said you would try talking to me about allegedly using marijuana? Mind your own business, dude. K?"

"This _is _my business, man." Nathan tells him. "You're my friend, so that makes it my business. And I don't want to see you go down a path like this…the same kind of path I went down with alcohol."

"How big of you." Michael says. "So, what, you want to try to save me now?"

"You think this is a joke or something? A game?" Nathan asks. "I've been down the path of substance abuse and addiction, and I'm telling you it's a dark path to go down. It's a _dead-end_. And I'm not gonna let you continue to go down it."

Michael just looks down, silent.

"You are using drugs, aren't you?" Nathan asks. "Don't you even think about lying to me, like you lied to Olivia earlier. Yeah, she told me about your guy's chat. She might've bought your lie, but I'm not."

Michael pauses for a moment.

"Look, man," Michael begins. "it's just marijuana. OK? It's not like I'm doing some hard-core drug. Besides, they almost had it legalized a few years ago. It just relaxes me, alright?"

"Yeah – but it's not legal, is it?" Nathan says. "Damn, Mike. Are you high right now? What do you think Greg would say to you right now?"

"_Nothing_." Michael replies. "Greg's dead, Nate."

"Listen to me," Nathan begins. "we're gonna get you inside, get you…_un_high, and then you're coming with me – I'm gonna slap some reality into you."

"What are you talking about?" Michael asks. "To where?"

"You'll see." Nathan replies, as he walks to Michael and puts his hand on his back and leads him toward the front door. "You're parents aren't home yet, right?"

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Taylor's bedroom. Taylor is wearing a dress, standing in front of a mirror, as she holds her purse and puts a stick of lipstick inside.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Haley approaches the front door and opens it.

"Oh, Ken." Haley says. "Hey. Taylor's upstairs getting ready. She should be done any minute. Come in."

Ken enters.

"Thanks, Haley." Ken says, as Haley closes the door. "It's good seeing you again."

"OK." Haley says, as they both stand there awkwardly, staring at the steps. "Oh, right – good seeing you again, too."

Ken looks at her and smiles, and then looks back at the steps.

"Oh, by the way." Haley begins. "my sister really trusts you and she's been really happy since you guys have been back together. Don't do anything to betray that trust or you'll have to answer to—"

Taylor walks down the steps.

"Oh. Hi, babe." Taylor says to Ken. "Aw, Hales. You're so sweet for standing with Ken while he waited for me to come down."

"No problem." Haley says. "Well you two crazy kids have fun."

Taylor and Ken just look at her.

"Right." Haley says. "Uh, just go. Or _I'll _just go…in the kitchen."

Haley exits, entering the kitchen. Taylor smiles at Ken, as he gives her a hug and kiss.

"Oh, sorry." Ken says, pulling away. "First date."

"Oh, right." Taylor says. "So where are we going tonight?"

"Oh, no." Ken says. "You wanted it to be a surprise, so it's going to be a _real _surprise. You ready?"

"Oh, such a tease." Taylor says. "I thought that was _my _job." She winks. "Yeah, I'm ready. Lets go." She turns her head toward the kitchen. "_Hales, we're leaving. Don't wait up._"

Taylor smiles at Ken, as he holds the door open for and steps aside.

"Aw, thanks." Taylor says, walking out of the door.

**Cut To:**

L.A.; Beach. Lucas and Peyton are walking across the sand, with Elizabeth strapped into a baby carrier on Peyton's chest.

"So," Peyton begins. "how's the single life going for you?"

"Oh, it's hard." Lucas replies. "Not the being single part, but rather the break-up part. And the brother betrayal doesn't help, either."

"I'm sorry, Luke." Peyton says. "I can't believe Nathan would do that. Is it hard being here with her?"

"It's fine." Lucas replies. "How's it going for you and Daniel?"

"What?" Peyton asks. "Me and Daniel? Oh no, no. Daniel and I aren't together. We just live together."

"Oh." Lucas says. "Well, I guess I just assumed."

"No – that fire is out." Peyton says. "So how's the rest of your life going?"

"OK, I guess." Lucas says. "You know I finished my third book, right? I twittered it."

"Oh, yeah. I saw that." Peyton nods. "I commented on that. Congrats, Luke."

"Yup – thanks." Lucas says. "I met with my old editor this week. She really liked it."

"Oh," Peyton begins. "that Lindsey girl? I remember her."

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "Oh, actually I'm not exactly living the bachelor life…not totally, anyway."

"What?" Peyton asks. "Is there a new girl you forgot to tell me about? Let me guess; Anna came back into your life recently. Or is it Melody?"

Lucas laughs.

"Why don't you stop guessing and just let me tell you?" Lucas asks, still laughing.

"Sorry." Peyton says while laughing.

"Lindsey actually asked me out on a date the other day." Lucas admits.

"_Lindsey _Lindsey?" Peyton asks. "The Lindsey we were just talking about? Your _book editor _Lindsey?"

"All yes." Lucas replies. "And all the same Lindsey."

"The Lindsey who obviously had a crush on you while we were together?" Peyton asks.

Lucas laughs.

"I don't think she did that far back." Lucas says.

"So I assume you said yes, yes?" Peyton asks.

"I did." Lucas says, smiling.

"You're totally smiling." Peyton says.

"I am not." Lucas says.

"Dude, you totally are." Peyton tells him. "That's good. I'm glad to see you happy, Luke. You deserve good things to happen to you."

"Thanks, Peyton." Lucas says. "You too."

Peyton smiles.

"So," Peyton begins. "you have to build a sand castle with us right now, k?"

"Oh, I'd love to." Lucas says, as he picks Elizabeth up out of the carrier. "That sounds like so much fun. Doesn't it, Lizzy?"

**Cut To:**

L.A.; apartment. Brooke and Daniel are sitting on a couch, watching television – silently. After a moment, Daniel looks over at Brooke.

"You want something to drink?" Daniel asks.

"No, thanks." Brooke replies. "I'm good."

"K." Daniel says, looking forward again at the television.

After a moment, he looks back at Brooke.

"You hungry?" Daniel asks. "We have some mac and cheese leftovers. Or I can make some—"

"I'm fine, Daniel." Brooke says. "We can wait for Lucas and Peyton."

"Alright." Daniel nods.

They both look forward again at the television – silently.

**Cut To:**

County Jail; Michael and Nathan walk into the jail.

"Hey, Scott." A guard says to Nathan, from across the jail.

"What's up, Fitz?" Nathan says back. "Just showing my friend here around. He's a criminal justice major."

The guard nods and looks away.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Michael asks. "That's not my major. I don't even have a major yet. I'm an 'undeclared.'"

"I just said that, because I couldn't tell him the real reason why we're here." Nathan says.

"Which is?" Michael asks.

"You wanna do drugs?" Nathan asks, whispering. "Marijuana? _This _is possibly what you have to look forward to. Is this the kind of life you want, Mike? If not, I suggest you stop using that stuff."

"Alright, point taken." Michael says.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do now?" Nathan asks.

Right after Nathan finishes his question, a police officer walks in behind a guy – mid to late-twenties – who is handcuffed. Michael sees Nathan looking passed him so he looks behind himself and sees the handcuffed individual.

**Flashback:**

Charlotte, NC; Club. A group of people crowd around Greg and another guy. Michael and Olivia are standing in the crowd, watching. Susie and the club's bouncer approaches Greg and the other guy, who are in each other's faces.

"Break it up, clowns." The bouncer says. "And get the hell out of my club before I call the cops."

"Whatever." The guys says, looking at Greg. "You're lucky. This party was lame, anyway."

The guy walks passed the bouncer, as he mad dogs him. The bouncer remains standing up straight and gives him a tough look. The guy walks out of the club.

"You kids ought to watch it, alright?" The bouncer asks. "We should've never made tonight all ages night. Get out, both of you."

Greg and Susie walk passed the bouncer, toward the exit. Olivia and Michael proceed behind them. As the four of them walk through the exit, they see the guy driving off on his motorcycle.

**/End of Current Flashback. New Flashback:**

Charlotte, NC. 7-11 Parking Lot. Greg and Michael drive up inside of their car, seeing a motorcycle tipped over by some bushes.

"What the hell?" Michael asks. "Who parks their motorcycle like that?"

"Someone very drunk." Greg says.

"Yeah." Michael chuckles.

**/End of Flashback. Present Time:**

County Jail; Outside. Michael and Nathan walk out of the door.

"OK, so what's up man?" Nathan asks. "Sorry. I didn't think the jail would scare you that much. I just wanted –"

"Shut up, Nate." Michael interrupts him. "That's not it. I know who murdered Greg."

"_What_?" Nathan asks, confused and shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"That dickhead in there," Michael begins. "who we just saw being brought in – handcuffed. He's the S.O.B. who shot my brother."

"OK, Mike, just—" Nathan begins, trying to process what he's saying. "Relax for a second. How do you know?"

"God, Nate." Michael says. "The club we all went to that night – _that _guy was there, he was the guy who was harassing Susie, alright? And then the bouncer kicked him out and we all stood there watching him drive away on his bike."

"OK. So?" Nathan asks.

"That _same_," Michael begins. "exact bike was parked right outside of the 7-11 we stopped at while Ollie and Suse were at the motel waiting. It was tipped over. _I _was the only person in that 7-11, besides the clerk. A minute later, I hear a gun shot and Greg's laying there in the rain."

"Mike, you didn't see—" Nathan begins.

"I know it was him!" Michael interrupts. "When the cops got there, when I got outside, that damn motorcycle was gone! OK? It was _him_! Greg's killer is right inside that jail!"

"Oh, my God." Nathan says, realizing he's probably right.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Michael says.

"No. _No _you're not." Nathan says. "You'll get arrested for assaulting the guy, man. Not to mention that marijuana is still in your system. Mike, I'm sorry – but neither of us can prove what he did."

"So what are you saying, Nate?" Michael asks. "Huh? You just wanna let him get away with what he did? After all this time of wanting to find Greg's killer, and now we know who he is, and you just wanna give up?"

"We can't prove anything." Nathan replies. "I am so sorry."

"_Nate_," Michael begins. "don't you remember? The whole reason why you wanted to be a cop was so that you can find this guy and bring him to justice."

"But I'm _not _a cop." Nathan says. "And even if I was, I couldn't handcuff this guy, and on a murder charge no less, without any proof."

"That dickhead in there," Michael begins. "took Greg away from me. He took Greg away from my family and _all _of our friends. He took him away from the world, Nate." Michael starts to cry. "He took away senior year from us; he took away the rest of Greg's _life_. He took away my _brother_."

Nathan looks at him sympathetically, sadly.

"What if he," Michael begins. "shot Lucas, huh? What would you do? Are you telling me _you_, Nathan Scott, 'Pod Nathan' that you once were that I'm always hearing about, wouldn't kick this guy's ass for taking your brother away from you? I know you and Luke are not on good terms right now, but regardless I _know _you'd flatten this guy if he murdered Lucas."

"Mike," Nathan begins. "I know how unbelievably tough this must be for you right now – but beating this guy up is not going to bring Greg back. I know how you feel, OK? When I found out my father was the one who shot my Uncle Keith, I went into denial mode. But when he finally admitted it to me – what he had done – from that moment on I really never talked to the guy again. But what I didn't do was hurt him physically in any way. That's not the answer, man. Trust me on that."

Michael looks away. Nathan puts his hands on Michael's shoulders and looks at him straight on.

"Mike," Nathan begins. "I'm sorry. I know it's hard, but you're gonna have to get closure from all of this another way. Like from within yourself. Knowing that Greg would not want you to hurt this guy – he wouldn't want you to lose yourself for this S.O.B. Just forget about this guy, alright? Because I guarantee you this guy is living in his own man-made prison, having to live with the fact that he took a life. And he _is _going to jail anyway, right?"

"It's not enough!" Michael says. "He's probably arrested on some petty drunk driving or drunk in public charge. He'll get a few days, have to do community service, and that's all. _That_, for killing someone, and I'm supposed to feel satisfied about that? Like justice has been served?"

"You're supposed to accept that," Nathan begins. "some things in life are just out of our control."

"But," Michael begins, starting to cry again, as he hugs Nathan. "it's _not _fair."

"I know." Nathan replies, hugging him back.

**Cut To:**

L.A.; apartment. Daniel and Brooke are sitting on a couch, watching television. Lucas and Peyton enter the apartment, with Elizabeth.

"We're back." Lucas announces. "Did you guys have fun together?"

Daniel and Brooke look at each other.

"Oh, yeah." Brooke replies. "Loads."

"Yeah." Daniel says. "How did you let this ball of fun get away, man?"

"Uh, so," Peyton begins. "Brooke – come with me now. I want some one-on-time, Brooke and Peyton time."

"Goodie." Brooke smiles, standing up, as she claps her hands twice happily.

"Uh," Daniel begins. "does this mean we're _still _not eating dinner yet?"

"Daniel, hush." Peyton tells him. "Luke, do you want Lizzy to stay here, so you can play with her?"

"Oh, definitely." Lucas replies, taking Elizabeth out of the carrier. "You're gonna have so much fun with the boys, baby girl."

Peyton smiles.

"K. Lets go, Brooke." Peyton says. "We won't be long, guys. Have fun."

"Bye." Lucas says, smiling at Elizabeth as he holds her.

Peyton and Brooke exit the apartment. Lucas looks over at Daniel sitting on the couch staring at the television.

"Tell you what, man." Lucas says. "How about a couple of beers while we're waiting for the girls to get back?"

"Crisper." Daniel replies.

Lucas opens the refrigerator and opens the crisper up, as he kneels down.

"Aw," Lucas begins. "I hate Mexican beer."

"You do?" Daniel asks. "Craziness."

Lucas grabs two Corona beers with one hand and tosses one to Daniel. Daniel catches it and opens it up, taking a sip.

"Thanks, man." Daniel says. "How did the little one like the beach?"

"Oh, she loved it." Lucas replies, as he sits down on the couch. "Didn't ya, Lizzy? We built a pretty cool sand castle, too."

"Nice." Daniel replies.

**Cut To:**

Hot tub; Rachel and Cooper are in their swim suits, sitting next to each other in a bubbling, hot water. Cooper has his arms around Rachel, as two filled wine glasses sit on the edge next to them.

"This is so nice." Rachel says. "Don't ya think?"

"I do." Cooper replies. "And a lot of that has to do with you being next to me in here."

Rachel smiles.

"Oh, I've missed you, Coop." Rachel tells him.

"I've missed you too, Rachel." Cooper says, leaning in and starting to kiss her on the lips.

Rachel kisses him back, as she runs her hand through his wet hair.

"Time for pizza, babe." Cooper says.

"What?" Rachel asks.

**Cut To:**

Owen's apartment. Rachel is laying on the couch. Owen is standing next to the couch, as he puts a pizza box onto the coffee table.

"Time to eat." Owen says. "Remember the pizza we ordered? Did you fall asleep, babe?"

"Yeah." Rachel says, as she sits up. "Yeah, I think I did."

Owen chuckles.

"I'll get plates for us." Owen says, as he exits and walks into the kitchen.

Rachel opens the pizza box, and then looks down at her engagement ring on her finger.

**Cut To:**

Hot-air Balloon; The pilot is standing on one side of the basket, while Ken and Taylor are on the opposite side, holding hands, and looking over the edge.

"Look at that view." Taylor says. "It's so breath-taking. God, this is so romantic."

"I know." Ken agrees. "This is so nice. I've never been on one of these before."

"Really?" Taylor asks. "Well, me either. So we're both experiencing it for the first time together."

"Yeah." Ken smiles.

"You know, you're full of surprises." Taylor says. "I never thought _this _is what you had arranged for us tonight."

"So," Ken begins. "good choice for a first date then?"

Taylor laughs.

"It's perfect." Taylor replies.

"Excuse me," The pilot begins, holding two glasses of wine. "Champaign for you two?"

"Oh, please." Ken replies.

The pilot hands each of them a glass.

"Cheers." Ken says to Taylor, raising his glass.

"To a wonderful first date." Taylor says.

"And the start of something great." Ken adds.

Ken and Taylor clink their glasses together and then take a sip. Taylor smiles while looking at him. Ken leans forward and gives her a kiss on the lips, and she kisses him back.

**Cut To:**

L.A.; Beach. Brooke and Peyton are laying on the beach, as they look up at the sky.

"Mm." Brooke says, in a relaxing tone. "Now I know why you love it so much here."

"It's nice, right?" Peyton says.

"Sure is." Brooke says. "So you and Daniel, huh? How's that going? He's cuter than I remember."

"Why do you and Lucas both think we're together?" Peyton asks, sort of chuckling.

"Oh, I don't know." Brooke says. "Living together, he's really cute, you're both apparently single. Why would you be with him, right?"

"We don't feel that way about each other anymore." Peyton replies. "Like Lucas and me, and Nathan and Haley…You and Lucas."

Brooke turns her head to look at her.

"Oh, come on." Peyton says. "One of us had to mention that."

"Yeah." Brooke says, looking up at the sky now. "I hurt him pretty bad, you know?"

"Well," Peyton begins, jokingly. "it was due for him to be in the same situation both Anna and I were in."

Brooke faintly smiles.

"I didn't really mean to." Brooke continues. "Just – Nathan kissed me and told me how he felt, and everything suddenly became really confusing."

"Yeah, about that—" Peyton says. "How did you get back on the Nathan love train, anyway?"

Brooke shrugs.

"When I think about Nathan and me," Brooke begins. "it just makes me smile so much. We have that type of connection, you know? And when we were together, I was so happy. I mean every couple has their issues, right? And we had ours at times, but the way he makes me feel—" Brooke stops. "And I felt that exact feeling again when we kissed."

"Sounds really romantic." Peyton says. "Well he really loves you. For the brief time that we were together, I could tell he was just trying to get over you…and he never could."

"It's hard," Brooke begins. "because I was in love with Lucas. And a part of me still isn't completely over him. But it's different with Nathan. He gives me that best friend and being in love feeling…all at the same time."

"So then why aren't you with him right now?" Peyton asks. "I mean, dating-wise – not physically with him in this moment."

"I need to completely get over Lucas," Brooke begins/replies. "and get passed the relationship I had with him before I can think about dating someone else." Brooke pauses. "Maybe that's selfish on my part, for Nathan, making him wait even longer for me to be ready. But it also wouldn't be fair to him if I started dating him now, when Lucas is still in a part of my heart."

"Brooke, that's not selfish." Peyton says. "That's being really strong, and doing the right thing. Making sure you're ready to let a new man in, even if that man has been in your heart all along anyway."

"You know," Brooke begins. "I've really missed you. You suck for moving to L.A." Brooke looks at her, and sticks out her tongue.

Peyton laughs.

"Miss ya too, B Davis." Peyton says.

**Cut To:**

**LATER THAT NIGHT –**

Owen's apartment; Rachel and Owen are laying on the couch together, with a blanket covering them. The television is on.

"You comfy, babe?" Owen asks, as he has his arms around Rachel.

"Yeah." Rachel says, as she looks at her hand and fiddles with her engagement ring with her other hand. "Thanks."

"Oh, it's your favorite scene." Owen tells her, as he watches the television.

**Cut To:**

Beach; Sam is chasing Quinn, as they run in the sand. Quinn laughs, as Sam catches up to her and picks her up.

"Wanna go for a little swim?" Sam asks, teasing her.

"Oh no!" Quinn replies. "That water looks so cold!"

"Oh, you can handle it." Sam says, as he walks toward the water, holding her.

"No, Sam! Seriously!" Quinn laughs. "I'm totally afraid of the ocean!"

"You've been in that water with me before." Sam reminds her.

"But not passed my knees!" Quinn says. "It's _way _too immense for my liking!"

Sam laughs.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Nathan and Jamie stand before the front door from outside, as Nathan rings the door bell.

"Did you have fun tonight, buddy?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah, sure did." Jamie replies. "The best part was beating you at air hockey."

Nathan laughs. Haley opens the front door.

"Hey, you guys." Haley smiles. "Just in time. Jim Jam, go brush your teeth and get your PJs on."

"OK, momma." Jamie says. "See you later, Dad."

"Goodnight, buddy." Nathan says.

Jamie runs inside. Nathan gives Haley a hug.

"What's that for?" Haley asks, as she hugs him back.

"I was just reminded tonight," Nathan begins. "at how lucky I am to have so many friends in my life who care about me – and to _never _take that for granted."

"Did something happen?" Haley asks.

"You got coffee in there?" Nathan asks.

"Always." Haley says, knowing why he's asking. "I'll put a pot on, and you can tell me all about it."

Nathan enters. Haley closes the door.

**Cut To:**

Graveyard; Michael is standing in front of a grave, as he looks down at it sadly. There's a beer bottle next to the grave, below him. He is holding an opened beer bottle in his hand. A manila envelope is sitting on the grass below Michael as well. Olivia approaches him from the front. He looks up at her.

"Hey." Olivia says softly. "I talked to Nathan. I figured you'd be out here."

"Good guess." Michael says.

"Is it true?" Olivia asks. "You're sure he's the guy who—"

"I'm sure. Yeah." Michael replies/interrupts. "He was that guy who was harassing you and Susie in that club in Charlotte."

"Michael, I'm—I'm so sorry." Olivia says.

"So, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend right now?" Michael asks.

"I told him I had to do something else tonight." Olivia replies. "Like come see you."

Michael nods.

"How are you holding up?" Olivia asks.

"Well lets see." Michael says. "I now know who killed my brother, yet I can't do a thing about it because of the screwed up justice system. Besides that I'm peachy."

"You just have to trust," Olivia begins. "that even though justice probably won't be served for Greg, this guy will get his someday in someway for what he did. What goes around comes around, right? That's the thing about karma."

"Greg deserves better than this, Ollie." Michael tells her, as he takes a sip out of his beer bottle. "You know, I've been standing here for awhile – thinking about Greg, what happened to him, and thinking about how this guy murdered someone and has gotten away with it. I'm not interested in following a justice system that allows that."

"What are you saying?" Olivia asks.

"I'm saying," Michael begins. "I think I need to take the law into my own hands on this one."

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	84. Romance in New York City

**Season 8. Chapter 8.18 (84). 'Romance in New York City.'**

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_Sometimes we feel like we need to take a matter into our own hands, even when we know better."_

Michael is sitting in his car, driving.

**Cut To:**

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_Sometimes we create busy work for ourselves to dive into head first, in order to distract ourselves from other things going on in our lives."_

Downtown Tree Hill; Building with a sign over the doorway which reads, "**OPEN JOB FAIR – COME IN!**" Inside; Brooke and Cynthia are sitting in two chairs in front of a table, right in front of the doorway of the old _Clothes Over Bro's_ building.

**Cut To:**

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_Sometimes the person we constantly think about surprises us."_

Rachel is sitting on a bed, looking down at a picture of herself and Cooper.

**Cut To:**

JFK Airport; Lucas walks off of the plane, into the terminal area holding a bouquet of flowers. Suddenly, he sees Lindsey sitting down. She looks up, seeing him, and smiles, as she stands up and walks toward him.

"Welcome to _my_ turf, Luke." Lindsey says. "It's good to see you again."

Lucas and Lindsey hug.

"It's good seeing you too, Linds." Lucas says, handing her the flowers.

"Aw," Lindsey begins. "you didn't have to do this. But they are really beautiful."

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for you for the whole book-editing favor," Lucas begins. "and well for inviting me to New York to show me around. Besides, I actually bought those at the Tree Hill airport."

"Why Lucas Scott," Lindsey begins. "you airport'ed me?"

"Linds," Lucas begins, as they proceed to walk toward the exit. "you've been watching way too many _Friends _reruns."

**Cut To:**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_And sometimes we're the only ones who know the truth about something."_

Charlotte Police Station; Michael enters, and approaches an officer who is standing behind a desk.

"What can I do for you, sir?" The officer asks.

"My brother was murdered over a year ago." Michael says. "And I know who killed him."

**END OF TEASER.**

Charlotte Police Station; Office. The Chief police officer is sitting behind a desk. The police officer Michael was talking to, opens the officer door.

"Come on in, son." The police officer tells him.

Michael enters and stands there.

"Good luck, Chief." The police officer says, then exits, closing the door behind him.

"Michael, right?" The Chief asks. "Have a seat, son."

Michael sits down in a chair in front of the desk.

"So," The Chief begins. "I hear you witnessed a murder. Why don't you tell me about that?"

"Greg Conner." Michael replies. "He was my older brother; my name's Michael Conner. He was shot in front of a 7-11 nearby just minutes after midnight – New Year's Day 2014. His killer was never caught, and I never witnessed the actual murder. But I now know who shot him."

"Tell me," The Chief begins. "how did you come upon this information? And what, if any, proof do you have that your suspect is the person who shot your brother?"

"I don't, not exactly." Michael replies. "You see, my friend, Nathan Scott, he's a guard at the County Jail. I was there, with Nathan. I'm a criminal justice major and – yeah. Well, that's when the guy was brought into the jail in handcuffs."

"What guy is that?" The Chief asks.

"The same guy who my friends and I saw at a club that night." Michael replies. "The night of New Year's Eve. He was harassing my girlfriend and my brother's girlfriend, and he ended up getting kicked out by the bouncer. We all saw him leave the club on a motorcycle, OK? And later that night, Greg and I pulled into the 7-11 to get some snacks to bring back to our motel…and that's when we saw it."

"Yes?" The Chief asks.

"The same motorcycle," Michael begins. "that the guy drove off on at the club, was tipped over near some bushes. I went inside, Greg went by the bushes to take a piss, and seconds later a gun shot goes off – and that was the end of my big brother's life."

"Did you at least see this man pull the trigger?" The Chief asks.

"No." Michael replies.

"What do you think I can do?" The Chief asks. "Or any officer for that matter?"

"Maybe go ask the guy if he did it?" Michael asks. "I mean, no, I'm not that gullible or whatever. I'm just saying there's a chance he could be feeling so guilty about what he did that he could confess. I mean, the guy doesn't look much older than me and he was clearly drunk that faithful night."

"If he comes and confesses to his alleged crimes on his own, then fine." The Chief says. "But we can't just go up to everyone and question them about allegedly murdering someone, with no basis of proof at all."

"But—" Michael begins.

"Look, son," The Chief begins. "I'm sorry about what happened to your brother. But there's nothing I can do for you."

"OK." Michael says, standing up. "Whatever, dude. Thanks for absolutely _nothing_."

Michael walks to the door and opens it, then turns back around to the police chief.

"You know," Michael begins. "the justice system is _really _screwed up when innocent people get convicted of crimes everyday, and yet murderers like this creep get away with their crimes." Michael pauses. "Have a great day, jerk-off."

Michael turns toward the door again.

"Son," The Chief begins – Michael turns his head toward him. "good luck with everything. I sincerely hope you're able to move on from this tragedy."

Michael looks at him for a moment, then just walks out – closing the door behind him.

"Sometimes I hate my job." The Chief says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Downtown Tree Hill, Building; Brooke and Cynthia are sitting in front of a table with applications in front of them. There's a few people sitting in chairs filling out applications. One of them – a male – stands up and walks over to Brooke and Cynthia.

"OK, have a seat." Brooke says, as she looks over his application. "So tell me, why are you interested in working for our diner?"

"Well," The male begins. "as you can see I have prior experience in restaurants – working as a chef. And this diner is really convenient for me – location-wise."

"Oh, that's good." Brooke says. "Well your experience sure is impressive. As you can tell, we're just starting out and definitely not ready to open. However, we do plan on opening our doors in about a month. Will you still be interested in a kitchen position at that time?"

"Oh, definitely." The male replies.

Brooke smiles, as she glances down at the application.

"Well," Cynthia begins. "we just have a few more questions for you."

The male nods.

"Shoot." The man says.

"Well, okay, first off:" Brooke says. "How long do you see yourself at this job for?"

**Cut To:**

Close-up of different man's face.

"Just until I pay off my car payments." He replies.

Cynthia, from underneath the table, rips in half a job application.

**Cut To:**

Close-up of a 19-year-old girl with long hair.

"Uh, not sure on that one." She replies. "Yeah, I don't think that far ahead. I'm a full-time student so at least until I graduate in a couple years."

Brooke and Cynthia smile at her response, approvingly.

"Oh, I have a question for you guys now." She says. "I like won't have to wear a hair net, right? I mean, those things are _so _unfashionable and just plain hideous."

"No, you don't." Brooke replies. "You're applying for a waitress position, not a kitchen staff position. But we do ask you keep your hair up, like in a bun for example, during your shifts."

"Oh my God." She says. "Are you serious? Do I look like, like a grandmother to you?"

Brooke smiles awkwardly, as she rips up an application from underneath the table.

**Cut To:**

Close-up of Brooke's face.

"What kind of skills will you be able to bring to _Davis' Diner_, if hired?" Brooke asks.

**Cut To:**

Close-up of a woman's face.

"Oh," The woman begins. "well, I have an extensive history working in the legal field. I just got laid off – that's why I'm looking for just about," she looks around. "_anything_."

Brooke and Cynthia look at each other.

"Well, yes," Brooke begins. "but, uh, I don't think that kind of field is going to help you out _here_."

The woman just looks at her.

"Uh," Brooke begins. "oh my God. Is that your car that's being towed?"

The woman looks behind herself, worried, as Brooke crumples up a job application and quickly throws it in a nearby trash can. The woman turns back around, not having seen any tow truck and looking confused.

"Oh God, Cyn." Brooke says. "I'm totally seeing things again."

**Cut To:**

Close-up of a young teenager.

"Uh, well," The teenager begins. "I always turn in my homework on time so you know I, uh, will never be late to work. Oh, and I used to play restaurant when I was six so you know I have experience in this kind of job. I also have references for you." He hands Brooke a half sheet of paper. "Ms. Terry is the first one. Oh, but she may give me a bad reference. See, honestly, she doesn't like any of her students. Single, old crazy cat lady. She's like thirty-something."

"_I'm _single and almost thirty." Brooke says.

"But you don't have any pets, Brooke." Cynthia says.

"That's true." Brooke nods.

"Um," The teenager begins. "by the way, will I have enough hours and pay to cover lunch money and bus fare everyday? My bike has a flat. Oh, and if I can get, like, a raise to take out this girl in my algebra class – that would be awesome, too."

"Right." Brooke says. "But, uh, you know there's a minimum required age for which you're legally able to work in this country, right?"

"And that age is older than fourteen." Cynthia adds. "Sorry… _kid_."

The teenager starts to stand up.

"Oh," The teenager begins. "I put down my cell number, right?"

Brooke smiles awkwardly and nods.

**Cut To:**

Close-up of the first applicant's (male chef) face.

"Uh, yeah." He says. "Mostly just need the money to pay my child support. Oh, by the way, will you be giving random drug testing here?"

Brooke and Cynthia glare at each other shockingly and awkwardly.

"You know," The man begins. "just curious is all."

Brooke smiles, as she picks up his application and holds it above the table, then rips it in half.

**Cut To:**

Close-up of Olivia proceeding to sit in a chair, as she holds out her application.

"Screw formality." Brooke says, not accepting her application. "I know you; I know you're dependable, hard-working, punctual, and would do a great job here. Personal experience wins out over a piece of paper any day in my book."

"Aw, thanks Brooke." Olivia smiles. "You're going to be the best boss ever."

"Although I didn't know you were looking for a job?" Brooke asks.

"Well I I completed the hours I need for my senior internship early," Olivia begins. "so I figured why not get into the workforce a little early?"

"Well I'm glad you decided on _Davis' Diner_." Brooke says.

"Yeah." Cynthia says. "Besides, we have not had a single qualified – or even competent – applicant until now. _You_."

Olivia looks at Brooke.

"Oh, so," Olivia begins. "all that talk about me being punctual, hardworking, and dependable, and '_personal experience is better than paper_' was actually just you not having any other good applicants all day?"

"Uh…" Brooke begins, and then looks at Cynthia. "Cyn, for now on let _me _do all the talking."

"Well," Cynthia begins. "congratulations Olivia; you're _Davis' Diner_'s newest and _first_ waitress."

"First _employee_, actually." Brooke says.

Olivia folds her arms.

"We'll pay you fifty cents more than everyone else." Brooke says. "Uh, you know, when there is an everybody else."

"Deal." Olivia says. "See ya for training."

Olivia stands up, smiles, and walks out.

"I never knew she was such a good negotiator." Brooke says.

**Cut To:**

Sam/Nathan's apartment; Sam opens the front door from inside and Rachel is standing there.

"Oh, Rachel." Sam says. "What's up?"

"Is Nathan here?" Rachel asks.

"Uh, no." Sam replies. "No, he's not. Sorry."

"Oh, OK." Rachel says. "Well tell him to give me a call when you see him, k?"

"Sure." Sam nods.

Rachel proceeds to turn around.

"Uh, wait." Sam says. "Can I help you with whatever you wanted to talk to Nathan about?"

"Maybe." Rachel shrugs. "Do you know where Cooper moved to?"

"Oh." Sam says. "Well he's on my _Myspace_, but he purposely didn't put in his new location. And the pics he has up are of him just around his new apartment… so I have no idea. Sorry."

"Oh, it's fine." Rachel says. "Not your fault. Well thanks for your help, Sam."

"Uh, well," Sam begins. "you know I don't mean to pry, but if you want I could send him a message for you… or you could use my computer to send him a message yourself."

"Thank you." Rachel says.

**Cut To:**

New York; Empire State Building. Lucas and Lindsey are standing on the top of the building, leaning on the railing and looking over at the view.

"Wow." Lindsey says in awe. "Isn't it amazing? You can see everything from here."

"Well, everything in the city anyway." Lucas says, with a smirk.

"Shut up." Lindsey laughs, hitting his arm.

Lucas laughs.

"So how have you been, Luke?" Lindsey asks.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asks.

"The last few years." Lindsey replies. "And since breaking up with that girl, and Peyton."

"Brooke." Lucas says. "Yeah, that was tough. It's hard letting someone go who you've been planning the rest of your life with. But what I've come to realize is if she is in love with another guy then obviously it wasn't mean to be. Peyton and I have been able to move on and become friends; I just hope, in time, Brooke and I can do the same."

Lindsey nods.

"Well in _my _experience," Lindsey begins. "ex-lovers _never _become friends. But, hey, if it has worked for you then more power to ya."

"Oh, hey." Lucas says. "I almost forgot to tell you – I wrote a movie script based on my first book."

"_What_?" Lindsey asks. "Luke, that's awesome. Can I read it? Or do I have to wait until it hits the big screen like everyone else?"

"Actually, it's not going to make it to Hollywood." Lucas says. "Personal things happened, I had a stubborn producer – long story short, it didn't work out."

"Aw, I'm sorry." Lindsey says. "But still that's awesome you even had the opportunity – and got to write a script for it. When did all this take place?"

"Last year." Lucas replies. "But I have the script on my laptop. You can read it if you want."

"Hell yeah." Lindsey says.

Lucas laughs.

"Thanks again, Linds." Lucas says.

"For?" Lindsey asks.

"_This_." Lucas says. "I needed to get out of Tree Hill, get a new perspective." Lucas looks at Lindsey. "New surroundings."

"Well, you're welcome." Lindsey smiles. "I'm glad you decided to come."

Lucas smiles back.

**Cut To:**

Sam/Nathan's apartment; Sam is walking toward his front door.

"_Coming_." Sam calls out.

Sam approaches the door and opens it, seeing Quinn standing there.

"Hi, baby." Quinn smiles, and gives him a kiss on the lips. "So guess what? I have great news—"

Before she can finish her sentence, she sees Rachel inside, sitting down on a couch, with a laptop in front of her. Rachel turns her head and sees Quinn.

"Oh. Hey, Rachel." Quinn waves her hand.

"Hey, Quinn." Rachel waves back.

"Well come in, babe." Sam says.

Quinn enters. Sam shuts the door.

"So," Sam begins. "you had great news?"

"Oh, yeah." Quinn says. "Remember the photography thing I talked to you about? Well I have an interview next week for a photography gig."

"That's awesome." Sam says. "Where?"

"At _Maultsby_." Quinn replies. "It's a modeling agency."

"Nice." Sam says.

"Did you say…_Maultsby_?" Rachel asks. "That's where I model."

"No way!" Quinn says surprised. "Well it looks like I might be getting up close and personal with you then."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High; Teacher's Lounge. Haley is sitting at one of the tables, eating a sandwich, with two other female (Monica and Jennifer) teachers.

"So," Monica begins. "are your student starting to get difficult, too?"

"Oh, yes." Jennifer nods. "The seniors anyway. It's that time of year when they start to realize they're finally graduating from this place in three months."

"How about yours, Hales?" Monica asks.

"Actually," Haley begins. "my students are pretty well-behaved for me. I guess I'm lucky."

"You're lucky alright." Jennifer says. "It's because you're the _music _teacher. Students are always laid-back in the music classes. But before you got that position, they were trouble for you, right?"

Haley shrugs.

"God, I hate you." Jennifer laughs.

A male enters the lounge.

"Hey." He says with a friendly smile.

He goes to the refrigerator and takes out a bag.

"How's it going?" Monica asks.

"Rough." He says, closing the fridge. "But it's to be expected, right?" He laughs.

"Hang in there." Monica says. "You'll find your groove soon enough."

"Thanks." He says. "Well I'm going to eat this in my classroom. Have a lot of papers to grade."

"Good luck." Monica says.

"Thanks." He says, then exits the room.

"Who was that?" Haley asks.

"You don't know?" Monica asks. "That's the new guy; been here just a week. He's taking over Judy's position, you know, since she quit out of the blue."

"You know," Jennifer begins. "I heard she quit because she's going into rehab."

"Ah, the water cooler gossip." Haley says.

Monica and Jennifer give her a look.

"Anyway," Monica begins. "funny that you ask about him – because…" She looks over at Jennifer.

"Because…?" Haley asks.

"We found out he's single." Monica replies. "And we both thought you and him should go out, since you're single too and for much too long now."

"Dean and I just broke a couple months ago." Haley says.

"Exactly." Monica says. "So… go talk to him. See if he's interested."

"_Now_?" Haley asks.

"Well I don't think it would be quite appropriate when he's in the middle of a class." Monica replies.

"I don't know." Haley says. "I mean, I kind of been enjoying being single."

"I didn't say propose to him." Monica says. "Just let him wine and dine you. Every woman deserves to be wined, dined, and chased every now and then."

**Cut To:**

River court; Nathan is shooting hoops. He runs toward the net, and dunks the ball. Michael approaches the court.

"Trying to make a comeback, huh?" Michael asks.

"Hey." Nathan says, holding the ball. "How are you?"

"Just got back from the police station." Michael replies. "I told them what I knew about Greg's killer – they said there was nothing they could do."

"So was that the mysterious plan," Nathan begins. "that Olivia said you were going take into your own hands? By the way, you really freaked her out that night you were apparently acting…_dark_."

"That was just Plan A." Michael says.

"Look, man." Nathan says. "I'm sorry if I seemed a little insensitive that day. You have every right to want to kick the crap out of this guy and get justice for Greg. And I would feel the same way. It's just you've made a lot of progress in the last year, until the marijuana thing, the stuff with Olivia and Jordan, and finding out who killed Greg. I'm just afraid you'll become obsessed with taking this guy down and bringing him to justice, that it might lead you to go down a dark path again. And talking from experience with that dark path, I don't want to see you on it…because it's a hell of a way back to the main road."

"Nate," Michael begins. "I know you were just looking out for me. I'm lucky to have something like that in my life, so thanks."

"I'm also sorry for pushing the Minela issue on you." Nathan says. "It's gotta be your choice to talk to her – no one else's. And you gotta do it when _you're _ready."

"Thanks again, man." Michael says.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Nathan asks.

"Actually," Michael begins. "I was wondering if you knew where Minela is."

Nathan smiles, surprisingly.

**Cut To:**

New York; On a Ferry Boat. Lucas and Lindsey are standing near the edge, looking out onto the water, toward the Statue of Liberty Island. Lucas takes off his jacket and puts it around Lindsey; she smiles, as she holds both ends of the front of the jacket and wraps it tightly around her chest.

"You looked cold." Lucas says.

"Thanks." Lindsey says, with a nod. "I _am_."

Lucas smiles, leaning up against the railing.

"So you've really never been inside?" Lindsey asks, looking toward the Statue of Liberty.

"Nope." Lucas replies. "Nor have I been even this close to it. Have you been up to the torch?"

"The one time I went," Lindsey begins. "the torch was closed down for construction. The furthest I could go was the crown. Oh, but the view from even there is _amazing_."

"I can't wait." Lucas smiles.

"OK," Lindsey begins, walking few feet in front of Lucas and taking out her iPhone. "I gotta get a picture of you in front of Ms. Liberty."

Lucas chuckles, as he stands up straight and poses in a spot so the Statue of Liberty is in the background.

"You ready?" Lindsey asks.

Lucas nods, with a smile. Lindsey takes the picture, as Lucas hears the shutter sound effect go off.

"How is it?" Lucas asks, starting to walk toward Lindsey.

"It's cute." Lindsey replies, as she smirks.

"What?" Lucas asks, looking at her facial expression. "Let me see it."

Lindsey starts laughing as she holds the iPhone close to her so Lucas can't see.

"Come on." Lucas says.

Lucas goes behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"Maybe I need to tickle it out of you, huh?" Lucas asks.

"Oh God no!" Lindsey says. "You know how ticklish I am, Luke!"

Lucas positions his hands a few inches apart from her waist and moves in fingers in a pre-tickling form.

"_Fine_." Lindsey says, giving in, as Lucas lets go of her. "You win, you big baby."

Lindsey shows him the iPhone screen.

"Oh, God." Lucas says. "Now I know what my friends are talking about. I do look like a dork with that squinting and grin. Oh, God."

"No," Lindsey begins laughing. "I think it's cute."

**Cut To:**

Charlotte County Jail; outside. Michael parks his car and takes his key out of the ignition. Nathan is in the passenger's seat.

"Alright, what are we doing here?" Nathan asks.

"Like I said," Michael begins. "Plan A might've failed. But I have a Plan B."

"Which is?" Nathan asks.

"Talk to this clown." Michael replies. "And try to get him to confess."

"Michael -" Nathan begins.

Michael looks at him.

"Just talk, right?" Nathan asks.

"It's kind of hard to beat on him behind bars." Michael replies, opening his car door.

Nathan opens his door, proceeding to get out.

"_Thank God._" Nathan says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Inside County Jail; Michael and Nathan enter the jail, and they see the alleged suspect/murderer sitting in a jail cell.

"Did you ever find out what he's in for?" Michael asks.

"No, but I can ask." Nathan replies.

Michael nods, and they proceeds to approach the jail cell.

"Hey _you_." Michael calls out.

A guard on duty looks at Nathan.

"Just visiting." Nathan says.

The guy sitting in the cell turns around, seeing Michael, and looking confused.

"What is this?" The guy asks. "Who are the hell are you?"

"So you don't recognize me at all?" Michael asks.

"Who is this guy?" He asks, as he walks right in front of the jail bars.

"Does _The Scorpio _ring a bell?" Michael asks.

"The club near downtown?" He asks. "What's it to you?"

"New Year's Eve 2014." Michael says. "You had a little run-in with me and my friends that night, and the bouncer kicked you out for harassing a couple of girls. Coming back to you yet?"

The guy just stares at him with a shrug.

"_Stop _looking so smug!" Michael says. "You know damn well you remember!"

"_Michael_ --" Nathan begins.

"How's the motorcycle?" Michael asks, ignoring Nathan.

"What, are you stalking me now, kid?" He asks. "How did you know I ride a bike?"

"_Because_," Michael begins, walking closer to him. "my friends and I saw you drive off on it after you got kicked out of that club. And then my brother and I saw your bike outside of a 7-11, right before I went inside to get some food. I bet a bell is really starting to ring for you now, huh?"

The guy looks away, as he turns around. Turned away from Michael and Nathan, the guy's eyes start to widen, shocked.

**Flashback:**

Night; in front of 7-11.

"Your luck just ran out." The guy says, as he holds a gun pointed at Greg. "Say a word, or move an inch, and I'm gonna put a bullet through ya."

Greg looks extremely nervous and scared.

**/End of Flashback. Present Time:**

Inside County Jail; The guy turns back around toward Michael.

"Guard," The guy begins. "get this kid out of here. He's starting to bug me."

"Alright, son." The guard says, walking toward Michael's back. "visiting hours are over. At least for _you _they are."

"_No_!" Michael says. "Not until this _murderer_ confesses to what he did!"

"Excuse me?" The guard asks.

"You know you killed my brother!" Michael shouts at him.

"OK, Michael," Nathan begins. "it's time to leave, man."

The guard puts his hands on Michael's shoulders, to try to force him out.

"_Get off me_!" Michael says, moving forward, to get out of the guard's grip. "Because of _you _my brother is gone!"

Michael goes to the jail bars and puts his hands inside, grabbing the guy by his shirt.

"_Confess_!" Michael yells. "You son of a bitch, _confess_!"

The guard forcefully grabs Michael and gets him away from the jail cell, proceeding to lead him out. Michael turns around, still being held by the guard.

"You shot my brother!" Michael yells. "You know what you did! You know it!"

Nathan walks to the exit doors, as the guard brings Michael out. Nathan walks through the door, and shuts it behind him.

**Cut To:**

Car; outside, in front of county jail. Michael and Nathan enter the car - Nathan is the driver's seat, and Michael gets into the passenger seat. After Michael sits down, he hits the dashboard.

"Michael," Nathan begins. "that was really bad. You put your hands on the guy."

"I should've knocked him out!" Michael says.

"No; that would have been a lot worse, man." Nathan says. "What happened in there?"

"I know he remembers!" Michael says. "Damn it, Nate. He shot Greg!"

"Listen Mike," Nathan begins. "I'm gonna do whatever I can to help you through this. But you cannot go near this place again, OK? Plan A, B, C or D -- it's over, alright man?" Nathan pauses. "Look, tell me what I can do for you. Tell me what will help you right now, to get through this."

"I know what will help." Michael says, opening his door. "And it's not anything that you, or anyone else, can do or say."

"Mike, you can't go back in there." Nathan says.

"I'm not." Michael says. "I need to be alone. I'll get a bus back to Tree Hill." Michael steps out of the car and is about to shut the door, but then looks back inside. "Thanks for all your help, Nate. Really."

Michael shuts the door, and starts walking toward the street. Nathan hits the steering wheel.

**Cut To:**

Beach; Quinn and Sam walk on the sand, as Quinn holds her camera.

"This beach has really become like a staple in our relationship." Quinn says.

"Not a bad place to have as a staple." Sam says, with a smile.

"Oh, I agree." Quinn says. "So you going to tell me what we're doing here yet?"

"Do you remember what you told me about the ocean," Sam begins. "why you're afraid of it?"

"Immensity." Quinn replies. "It looks way too immense."

"That's the reason why _you're_ afraid of it," Sam begins. "but for _me_ that's the reason why I love it. You look out at it and there's no end to it in sight. It makes you believe that it goes on forever."

"Yeah, see, _that's _the scary part." Quinn says. "You go out far enough and the shore becomes so distant, and everything looks the same out there. It would be easy to get lost. And it seems like it would take, well, _forever _to swim back to any piece of land." Quinn pauses. "Not to mention, sharks. Do you know how many cases there are of people getting eaten or at the very least bitten by a shark?"

"You're missing the point, though." Sam says. "As immense as the ocean looks, that's the thing - it's still not nearly as immense as life is. Just look at all the bad stuff that goes on in the world - and not just from a distance, but to us and everyone around us too. Your divorce with David; my daughter, my divorce; Nathan's alcoholism. And the list goes on and on. And yet regardless we step into life and face it head-on everyday. You see, Quinn, you're so brave and you don't even know it. You walked away from David, when you guys drifted apart, you're starting a new career after doing the same thing you've been doing since college. The ocean isn't immense; life is. And if you can find the bravery and courage to tackle life, then you can also find the same bravery and courage to tackle _that_."

Quinn smiles.

"You're right." Quinn nods. "You're so right."

Sam holds out his hand.

"You wanna tackle it together?" Sam asks.

Quinn puts her camera in its case and sets it down onto the sand. She then takes Sam's hand, smiling at him.

"Lets go." Sam says.

They proceed to walk down the sand, toward the ocean. Their feet start touching the water and they continue to walk in deeper. When they get to knee-level, Quinn starts to look nervous.

"K, this is good right here." Quinn says, stopping.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Sam says, still holding her hand.

Quinn looks at him, and nods, as they start to walk out deeper. They get to stomach-deep, and stop.

"How you doing?" Sam asks.

"Kind of scared." Quinn says. "My feet don't feel as secure out here."

Sam laughs.

"How do they feel now?" Sam asks, as he quickly picks up Quinn, and holds her with one arm placed under her knees and his other arm placed under her back.

"Oh my God!" Quinn shouts.

Sam laughs, as Quinn puts her hand down in the water and splashes him.

**Cut To:**

NY - Statue of Liberty; Inside (torch). Lucas and Lindsey finish walking up the last of the steps to officially reach the top, inside of the torch.

"We made it." Lindsey smiles, reaching her hands above her head to celebrate.

"Did you have any doubt?" Lucas laughs.

"Oh, we have so got to check out the view." Lindsey says, as she grabs Lucas' hand and brings him over to the window to look out.

"This is so neat," Lucas begins. "being up here," Lucas puts his hand onto Lindsey's lower back. "with you."

Lindsey smiles, as she turns her head toward him. He looks back at her. Lucas leans in closer, and kisses her on the lips, as she kisses him back.

"The view's got nothing on _that_." Lindsey says, smiling.

"This is turning out to be a pretty damn good day." Lucas says.

Lucas puts his arm around her, as she places her hand on his chest, and they look out onto the view together.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High; Michael walks into Haley's classroom, as she sits at her desk.

"You wanted to talk?" Michael asks, holding up his phone.

"Yeah." Haley replies. "Uh, I sent you that text awhile ago. What took you so long?"

"I, uh, had a long bus ride here." Michael says.

Haley looks confused.

"OK." Haley says. "Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you sooner. Nathan told me everything."

"Hales," Michael begins. "my life used to have nothing going on in it, but these days you gotta be more specific when you say 'everything.'"

"_Everything_." Haley repeats. "Minela, the jail."

"Oh." Michael says. "That's everything."

"You really saw---" Haley begins.

"Yeah." Michael nods. "It's him for sure."

"I'm so sorry." Haley says. "Come here." Haley walks to him and gives him a hug; Michael hugs back.

"Thanks, Hales." Michael says.

"Have you talked to that girl," Haley begins. "or are you not wanting to?"

"Not wanting to, for sure." Michael replies. "But actually, I'm going to talk to her soon. Tonight."

Haley nods.

"Wow. Well good luck with _that_." Haley says. "You know, I know I'm not your teacher anymore, but if you ever need to talk to someone -- I'm here."

"Thank you." Michael says. "I just might take you up on that sometime."

Michael glances up at the clock.

"Oh, your class is about to get here, huh?" Michael asks.

Haley looks at her watch.

"Oh, shoot, yeah." Haley replies. "Good memory."

"Yeah." Michael chuckles. "Seems like a lifetime ago, you know? Actually, it seems like _several _lifetimes ago."

Michael turns around, proceeding toward the door. Then turns back around to Haley.

"By the way, Hales," Michael begins. "I gotta say...I'm really surprised you and Nathan couldn't make things work."

"Why's that?" Haley asks, surprised by the out-of-the-blue comment.

"It's just," Michael begins. "from what I can tell, your hearts are the same. You both go out of your way to help people, and you both would do anything for your friends. It's pretty amazing."

"Yeah." Haley says, with a nod. "He is pretty amazing, isn't he?"

"You too." Michael tells her.

Haley smiles. Michael smiles back, with a nod, and then exits.

**Cut To:**

Apartment; Taylor leads in Ken into the front door, as she holds his hands and his eyes are closed. She brings him into the empty apartment, standing in the middle of the room.

"Okay." Taylor says smiling. "Open your eyes."

Ken opens his eyes and looks around.

"What is this?" Ken asks.

"It's _our _new apartment." Taylor replies. "We can move in next Tuesday. Isn't this awesome?"

"Uh, babe," Ken begins. "we talked about this. That I want to get back on my feet on my own, without any help. And _this _is quite a lot of help."

"I know," Taylor begins. "but I'm your girlfriend and I want to live with you _now_. And it's not like you won't be pulling your own weight still. Plus your expungement will be over soon. And besides, sometimes it's okay to ask for a little help from the people who love you."

Ken smiles.

"How's your sisters feel about this?" Ken asks.

"Well honestly," Taylor begins. "they could've been happier. But it's not up to them. Haley didn't ask my permission to date Dean and Quinn didn't ask me if she could date Sam. And I don't need their permission, either."

Ken nods.

"_So_?" Taylor asks. "Come next Tuesday will you officially be my live-in boyfriend?"

**Cut To:**

Coffee Shop; Minela is handing the cashier money. The cashier opens the register, puts her money inside, and hands Minela change.

"I'll get started on your coffee now." The cashier smiles.

Minela turns around and Michael is standing near the entrance. She looks surprised.

"Hi." Minela says.

"Hi." Michael says. "Sorry I haven't called you back until now."

"Well," Minela begins. "I was expecting to hear back from you a little sooner then now. But I do understand why you've been hesitant."

"Can we sit?" Michael asks.

"_Minela_." The barista calls out, putting a cup of coffee on the counter.

"Thanks." Minela says, as she picks up the cup and turns back toward Michael. "Where to?"

**Cut To**

Lucas' house; Kitchen. The dishwasher is opened, with steam coming out of it. Olivia is standing on her toes as hse puts some plates into the cabinet. Nathan enters, and walks over to her, helping her put the plates in.

"Ah. Thanks." Olivia says. "How did being at the jail with Michael go?"

"Not good." Nathan replies. "He pretty much assaulted the guy through the bars, and the guard had to escort him out."

"He's not in trouble, is he?" Olivia asks.

"No." Nathan replies. "He took a bus back to Tree Hill. Said he needed to be alone."

"I can't even imagine what he's going through." Olivia says.

"I just have this feeling he's gonna go back to the drugs." Nathan admits. "I mean, that is, if he ever stopped to begin with."

"I should go see him." Olivia says. "See how he's doing."

"Good luck." Nathan says.

"So I just heard from Lucas." Olivia says. "He's having a great time."

"Oh, right." Nathan says. "He's in New York with that Lindsey girl."

Olivia nods.

"I have a feeling something's going to happen between them." Olivia admits. "I hope so. Someone's gotta mend his heart, you know?"

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "He should be happy."

'Well speaking of things happening," Olivia begins. "you talk to Brooke lately?"

"Not really." Nathan replies. "I mean, she's got her new restaurant opening and everything, and I haven't heard from her."

"Oh," Olivia begins. "I just got hired there this morning. How awesome is that?"

"You're working at Brooke's diner?" Nathan asks.

"I'm working at _Davis' _diner." Olivia says.

"Ah." Nathan says. "I see. Well when it opens, I'll have to go in and be your first customer. That is, a day when Brooke isn't there."

"You know," Olivia begins. "as much as I understand Brooke's position of not being ready for you guys yet, it's still kind of unfair to you. I mean, she can at least _talk_ to you. I don't know."

"Yeah, well, my hands are tied." Nathan says. "I told her she can take as long as she needs. I just didn't know that meant we wouldn't be friends in the process."

"Aw." Olivia says. "I'm sorry, Nate. Tell you what. When we open, I'll give you the big brother discount. Just don't tell Brooke." She winks.

Nathan chuckles.

**Cut To:**

Coffee Shop; Michael and Minela are sitting at a table.

"You know regardless I want you to take a paternity test, right?" Michael asks.

"I figured." Minela replies. "But seriously, it isn't safe to do that until the baby is born. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, if it's not safe---" Michael begins. "The baby's health is the most important thing."

"But Michael, as I said," Minela begins. "I'm sure it's yours. You may not be the only guy I've had a one night stand with -- how do you think I met my ex? But at the time _we _slept together, I didn't sleep with anyone else. Not in a reasonable timeframe before or after the fact."

"Okay." Michael says. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see in six months, right?"

"Right." Minela nods.

**Cut To:**

**--- THAT EVENING ---**

New York; Central Park. Lucas and Lindsey are holding hands, as they walk along a path in the park.

"Thank you for today, by the way." Lucas says.

"And thank you for dinner." Lindsey says.

"Oh, you're very welcome." Lucas smiles.

"You know I was thinking," Lindsey begins. "about that movie you almost had made. Whatever personal reason you had for not doing it last year, that was then. It doesn't seem like that personal thing is still an issue, and now that you have three books written, maybe you should think about---"

"Well," Lucas begins. "Dave did say he wanted to make a three-parter when I had my third book finished."

"There you go." Lindsey says.

"Na." Lucas says. "I mean, that was so long ago. I'm sure he's moved onto other projects by now. I'm sure he doesn't have time to revisit a year-old script."

"Luke," Lindsey begins, as she stops walking, and stands facing him. "do you know why I wanted to spend today with you? Your heart is not whole right now. I see that clearly, Lucas. And I wanted to try to start to fix that."

"And I had an amazing day with you, Lindsey." Lucas says. "You've definitely done a great job at _healing _me." Lucas smirks.

"And I know how much you love to write." Lindsey says. "I see how much you lite up when you talk about it. I also saw when you lit up when you were talking about your movie script. You deserve to be happy, Luke. And you deserve to have what makes you happy in your life. Go after your dreams."

"Thank you, Lindsey." Lucas says. "That means a lot to hear you say that."

"Well, it's the truth." Lindsey smiles.

Lucas smiles back at her, holding her hands, as he starts to kiss her on the lips, and then she kisses him back with her arms around his neck.

**Cut To:**

Michael's house; Michael is sitting on the floor, and resting up against his bed. He is smoking a blunt, and has a zip-locked bag with cocaine inside it. The doorbell rings.

"_Shoot_." Michael says to himself. "Who the hell is that?"

Michael proceeds to stand up, putting out his blunt and resting it on the floor next to his bag.

**Cut To:**

Michael's house. Michael walks down the stairs and proceeds to the front door. He looks out the peep hole, and then opens the door. Haley is standing there.

"Uh, Haley. Hi." Michael says. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Haley replies. "See how you're doing. I heard about what happened today."

"Yeah, well, it sucks, huh?" Michael says. "Anyway, I should be getting back to, uh---"

"What's going on?" Haley asks. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Well, actually---" Michael says.

Haley starts to smell something, as she starts to walk inside.

"God, what's that smell?" Haley asks, then looks at Michael. "_No_."

Haley proceeds to walk up the stairs.

"Uh, Haley," Michael begins, as he follows her. "you shouldn't go up there. I have a, uh, girl up there."

Haley walks into his room and looks around. The plastic baggy on the floor catches her eye, so she picks it up, and turns around, holding it up as Michael walks into the room.

"That's actually not---" Michael begins.

"Oh, please, Michael." Haley says. "I'm not stupid."

"_Marijuana_." Michael says. "It's cocaine."

Haley rolls her eyes, as she walks passed him.

"I cannot believe you, Michael." Haley says.

"Hales," Michael begins, turning around to follow her. "if you want some all you needed to do was ask."

Michael follows Haley into the bathroom.

"You didn't have to steal _mine_." Michael adds.

Haley opens the toilet seat, and proceeds to open the baggy.

"_Haley_, seriously, _don't_!" Michael says.

Haley dumps the contents of the bag in the toilet, looks at Michael, and flushes the toilet.

"I will _not _allow a former student of mine to do this to himself." Haley says. "I won't allow a _friend_ to do this."

"You know what? Damn it!" Michael says. "I wish you and your damn minions would mind your own business for once."

"Our friend's well-being _is _our business!" Haley says.

"_No_. It's not." Michael says, as he proceeds to walk out of the room.

Haley stops him, by putting her hand on his chest. Michael turns and looks at her.

"Hales, get off me." Michael says. "_Please._ This conversation's over."

"No!" Haley says, stepping in front of him. "Not until you promise you won't do this stuff anymore. Promise me _now_, Michael."

Michael shakes his head, as he looks away. Haley slaps Michael on the face.

"I can't believe---" Michael begins.

"Did that surprise you?" Haley asks. "_Good_. Somebody's got to smack some sense into you."

"What do you want from me, Hales?" Michael asks. "I finally came face-to-face with my brother's killer and I can't do a damn thing about what he did. My good friend decided to go after my ex. And I have _no one_. Everybody in my life leaves, betrays me, or---" Michael sighs as he pauses. "We're done here."

Michael proceeds to try to walk passed Haley, but he can't fit through the space. He stops and looks down at Haley, who is looking at him, sympathetically and concerned. As they continue to look at each other, they suddenly begin to kiss each other on the lips.

**Cut To:**

Michael's house; Outside. Olivia is parked in her car on the street, as she is looking toward his house and noticing Haley's car parked in the driveway.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	85. Come and Knock on Our Door

**Season 8. Chapter 8.19 (85). 'Come and Knock on Our Door.'**

_**Close-up:**_ Michael standing in a shower, right underneath the shower head which is spraying water down onto his head, as he rinses the shampoo out of his hair.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_There are moments in our lives when we feel like we need to wash ourselves clean to get rid of our past bad behavior."_

_**Close-up:**_ Michael's hand turns the shower knob to the right, and the water stops spraying down on him.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_As we step out…"_

_**Close-up:**_ Michael gets out of the shower, stepping over the tub. Only his feet are shown, and part of his legs. In a trash can nearby, a plastic baggy is sitting inside, on top.

"…_of a lesser version of ourselves, and find a new perspective, we start to realize how troubled of a mistake our old self had made."_

Michael stands near the sink, with a towel wrapped around his waist, as he picks up a brochure from the top of the sink's counter. He then glances at the wall next to him, which has a fist-sized hole in it.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_And suddenly it becomes clear as to what we need to do in order to find ourselves again, and return to our former self…the person we were before we indulged in our mistakes."_

_**Close-up: **_The pamphlet reads, "_Wilmington's Drug and Alcohol Treatment Center: Let us help you get the treatment you need – call today!"_

**END OF TEASER.**

Lucas' house; kitchen. Olivia is eating a bowl of cereal, as she sits at the kitchen table. Lucas enters, whistling.

"Geez," Olivia begins. "what are you so happy about?"

"Well little sis, it's a beautiful day." Lucas replies.

"Uh, alright." Olivia says. "I guess New York agrees with you, huh?"

"Why do you say that?" Lucas asks.

"You've been happy ever since you got back." Olivia replies.

"Yeah, well, I had a good time." Lucas says. "Why the crankiness?"

"Maybe because of the one thing I haven't stopped thinking about all weekend." Olivia replies.

"Which is?" Lucas asks.

"The image of seeing Haley's car parked outside of Michael's house," Olivia begins. "at _eleven p.m._"

"Okay." Lucas says. "So what's the big deal?"

"Uh, hello?" Olivia says. "Love ya, big brother, but sometimes you can be so naïve."

"You better not be implying what I think you are." Lucas says.

"_Yes_!" Olivia says.

"You don't know that anything happened." Lucas says. "Besides, Hales isn't the, uh, hooking up type."

"Right." Olivia says. "Hey, remember when you and Haley had that one-night-stand last year?"

"Okay, okay – I see your point." Lucas says. "But that only happened because we were both depressed. Besides, Michael's different. He used to be her _student_. Come on – she's not _me_, you know." Lucas smirks.

"Wow," Olivia begins. "did _you_ actually make a joke about you hooking up with that Anna girl? Too bad I'm way too obsessed with thinking about Haley and my ex-boyfriend shacking up last weekend to have noticed!"

"Okay, look—" Lucas says. "Worst possible scenario: Something romantic did happen between them last weekend – well, so what? Is that so bad?"

"Yes!" Olivia replies.

"Why?" Lucas asks.

"Uh, _because_." Olivia says, pausing. "I mean, what's she hooking up with him for anyway? He's way too young for her, and like I said he used to be her student. Former and present students are always off-limits for teachers. No offense."

"All true." Lucas says. "Although if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Oh my God." Olivia says. "What would I be jealous about? Please, Luke. I am _not _jealous."

Lucas gives her an unconvinced look.

"Not even just a tad?" Lucas asks.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Kitchen. Brooke is sitting at the kitchen table, as she watches Haley pour two cups of coffee and then reaches for the sugar in the cabinet.

"Oh, just a tad for me, please." Brooke says. "Too much sugar makes me bounce off the walls all day."

Haley laughs, as she puts a spoonful of sugar into each cup. Haley picks up the cups and brings them over to the table, and sits down.

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Brooke says. "Michael Conner?"

"Yeah, I know." Haley says. "I don't know what happened."

"Hales," Brooke begins. "I am no stranger to the surprise-what-just-happened type of sudden kiss. I know that these things can just happen with someone."

"Yeah, except yours happened with a guy you have history with." Haley says. "The only history I have with Michael is grading his papers and giving him detention for fighting with his brother."

"Well now that's not exactly true." Brooke says. "You guys are friends, right?"

"Yeah, of course. But—" Haley begins. "I don't know. It's just, it's _Michael_, you know?"

"I think I know what's bugging you about this whole thing." Brooke says. "You're afraid that this now makes you just like Lucas and Anna." Brooke slightly smiles, teasingly, as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Oh shut up, Brooke." Haley laughs.

"Seriously," Brooke begins. "so you and Michael Conner kissed. Is that so terrible? I mean usually when a kiss like this happens in this town one of the two people are involved with someone else – but I know _you're _single, and as far as I know Michael is too, so –" Brooke stops. "I mean, did you feel anything for him during the kiss?"

"I can't even be thinking like that, Brooke." Haley says. "I mean Michael is in such a hole right now, with the drugs, and the possible pregnancy thing with that girl – not to mention finding Greg's killer. Speaking of which, I just hope he checks himself into that rehab that Nathan told him about."

"I'm sure he will _now_." Brooke says. "I mean, Nathan went to rehab for his problem last year, in part, because he was in love with me and he wanted to be a man I could be proud of and…be with. So… Michael probably wants to do the same thing for you now that since you made out with him." Brooke gives Haley a wink.

"Oh, Brooke, Brooke, Brooke." Haley says. "Always the kidder these days."

**Cut To:**

Sam/Nathan's apartment; back porch. Quinn and Sam are eating, as they sit at the patio table.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asks.

"No – why?" Quinn asks him.

"Maybe because," Sam begins. "Haley is barely accepting that Taylor is back with Ken – let alone approves of them moving in together."

"Be that as it may," Quinn begins. "Taylor and Ken _are_ together again, and they _are _moving in together. Haley and I are her sisters, and we need to show Taylor that we support and trust her decision one-hundred percent."

"Her decision to get back with a man," Sam begins. "who once hit her and left her with – what – one or two black eyes? Yeah, there's something we all should be supporting." Sam pauses. "I don't know. I guess because I'm a man myself, it just makes me be that much harder on the guy; that another man would or could hit his girlfriend – or that anyone would hit anyone in a relationship, for that matter."

"Yeah, I know." Quinn says, essentially agreeing with him. "But Ken does seem different now. _Better_. I mean everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

"No offense, Quinn," Sam begins. "but that's why these things always happen more than once in relationships. Because people like you and Taylor always give the abuser the benefit of the doubt."

"You're probably right." Quinn admits. "But Taylor has made her decision, and as her sister, I can either fight her on that choice and have her be mad at me – or I can support and trust that she knows what she's doing. Besides, she didn't dive right into this thing with Ken; she made sure he really has changed first."

"Okay." Sam says. "Well good luck on getting Haley on-board with that kind of thinking." He stands up. "More lemonade, babe?"

**Cut To:**

Apartment; empty. Ken takes a pitcher out of an otherwise empty refrigerator, as Taylor sits on a blanket with two pillows on the carpet flooring.

"Lemonade, Tay?" Ken asks, as he takes out two plastic cups from the packaging.

"Sure." Taylor replies. "Thanks, babe."

"You know," Ken begins, as he pours the lemonade into the cups. "we really could of spent another night in the motel. At least there we would have a bed."

"Na, this is fine." Taylor says. "It's kind of romantic sleeping with you in our brand new apartment before any of our stuff is moved in; sort of like a christening. Besides, I think you've given enough money to the Tree Hill motel."

"Well I agree with you _there_." Ken chuckles, as he brings the two cups over to Taylor, handing her one of them, and sitting down on the blanket next to her. "_Cheers_ – to _our_ new place."

Taylor smiles, as they bump their cups against each other's. Then they both take a sip.

"So," Ken begins. "when do you want to bring the truck over to my storage and over to Haley's?"

"Oh, yeah." Taylor says, remembering something. "Quinn and Haley volunteered themselves to help us move. Isn't that nice of them?"

"They did?" Ken asks surprised.

"Well, _Quinn _did." Taylor says. "I haven't heard anything from Haley about it though. Quinn sort of volunteered Haley herself."

"Hales is in for quite a shock." Ken says.

**Cut To:**

Rachel is sitting, parked in her car in a parking lot somewhere. She is checking her email on her iPhone.

_**Close-up: **_(Gmail) It shows one message to Cooper in her sent folder, and then she clicks on her inbox and no reply messages from Cooper are seen.

Rachel sighs.

"Where are ya, Coop?" Rachel asks discouragingly to herself, as she puts her iPhone away and gets out of her car.

**Cut To:**

Main Jail; Nathan is standing near the door, in uniform, and next to another security guard.

"Hey." Nathan says, turning his head toward the other guard. "Do you know that guy's name?" Nathan asks, gesturing his head with a nod toward Greg's suspected killer – who is sitting in a cell.

The guard shakes his head.

"I just know," The guard begins. "he's in on a domestic violence charge."

"Domestic violence?" Nathan asks. "So he's, like, married? Or at least has a girlfriend?"

"Well, probably an _ex _now." The guard replies. "But, yeah, that is the definition of _domestic violence_. Violence toward a spouse."

"Okay, smartass." Nathan says.

"Why do you ask?" The guard asks.

"Just, you know, making conversation, I guess." Nathan replies, as he eyes the man in the cell.

"Alright." The guard says, not noticing where Nathan is looking toward.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Haley opens the front door and Olivia is standing there.

"Oh, Olivia." Haley says. "Hey. What's up?" Haley steps aside. "Come in."

Olivia enters.

"Um," Olivia begins. "I was hoping I could talk to—"

Brooke walks out from the kitchen.

"Oh hey, Brooke." Olivia says, turning toward Haley. "Sorry. Didn't know you had company."

"Oh, Brooke's not company." Haley chuckles. "We're just hanging out."

"I was actually hoping I could talk to you…_alone_." Olivia says.

"Okay, I'll take the hint." Brooke says. "See ya, Hales. Olivia."

Brooke exits through the front door.

"So what's this about, Ollie?" Haley asks curiously. "You look sort of…nervous."

"That's because I am." Olivia admits. "Listen, Hales – I don't even know if I have a right to ask this question, but I feel like we're practically family so I hope I'm not crossing any lines."

"Olivia," Haley begins. "it's fine. You can ask me anything. "

"The other night," Olivia begins. "I went to go see Michael at his house—"

Haley looks down, knowingly.

"—and I saw your car parked in his driveway." Olivia continues. "Now considering _I _broke up with him I might be totally out of line for asking this, but it's been bugging me since that night."

"You're asking if anything happened between Michael and I?" Haley asks.

"Yes." Olivia nods.

"It really wasn't a big deal," Haley begins. "it just happened. But yes, we did kiss."

Olivia looks surprised that her suspicions were right.

"Oh my God." Olivia says. "I thought you were gonna say I was crazy for even thinking that way."

"I'm so sorry." Haley says. "This doesn't mean we're going to be a couple now though, if that's what you're worried about. It's not like that with us."

"Why would I care if you and my ex-boyfriend dated?" Olivia asks.

"Well, honestly, you seem a little jealous." Haley says. "Okay – a lot jealous. Do you still have feelings for him?"

"What?" Olivia asks. "Why would you even ask me that? I'm with Jordan."

"And yet," Haley begins. "_currently _you're with me trying to figure out if anything happened between me and Michael – you're ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah, but not because of Michael." Olivia says. "This is about… _you_, Haley."

"Me?" Haley asks.

"Yes." Olivia replies. "You're supposed to be my _friend_, Haley. Sister even. And yet you're kissing _my _ex-boyfriend? Jeez, Haley – first Nathan, then Lucas, then Dean, and now Michael. A little slutty, Hales, don't you think?"

Haley gasps shockingly.

"Oh my—" Haley says speechless. "Olivia—"

"You know, I just remembered I have to get to class." Olivia says, as she walks to the front door, pauses, then turns around toward Haley. "Just quit kissing people's boyfriend's, okay?"

Olivia exits.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; Coach's Office. Lucas walks into his office, as his phone is vibrating on his desk. By the time he notices and walks over to it, it stops vibrating. He looks at the screen, hits a button, and then holds it to his ear – waiting for the person to pick-up.

"Hey." Lucas says. "Sorry – I stepped out of my office when you called. What's up?"

"Oh, that's okay." Lindsey says. "Actually, I was sort of glad you didn't pick up before."

"You are?" Lucas asks, confused. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Lindsey replies. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry, Lucas."

Lucas looks saddened, as he looks down.

"Just tell me, Lindsey." Lucas says.

"My ex-boyfriend," Lindsey begins. "—ex-fiancé, actually—showed up the other day. We've spent a lot of time together, Lucas, but just as a catching-up thing. But then he told me he was still in love with me and that he wanted me back – and I realized I still love him, too."

Lucas is silent, as he starts to shake his head as he looks down, sadly.

"Lucas, say something." Lindsey tells him, and then pauses. "Please, Luke. I am so sorry for doing this."

"Well what can you do if you still love him, right?" Lucas asks. "Thank you for at least being honest with me."

"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting your reaction to be a lot worse." Lindsey says.

"Well," Lucas begins. "it does hurt. A lot. I have really enjoyed spending time with you, but—" Lucas begins then stops. "Well I guess it was due for me to finally be on _this _end of a love triangle."

"I really am sorry." Lindsey apologizes. "This was just so unexpected."

"You take care, Lindsey – okay?" Lucas asks. "And good luck with your ex."

"I really did like you, Lucas." Lindsey says. "I _do_...like you. I just need you to know that."

"Well thanks for all your help with my book," Lucas begins. "but I think it's best if I find a new editor now. Goodbye, Lindsey."

"Okay." Lindsey says. "Bye, Luke. And take ca—"

Lucas hangs up his cell and puts it back onto his desk, as he stands there just looking down at it.

"You couldn't even tell me in person." Lucas says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Main Jail; Nathan is eating a sandwich in the break room, as another security guard walks in.

"Oh, Nate – there you are." The guard says, going to the refrigerator. "I actually found out that guy's name for you. It seemed important so I did a little investigating."

"Really?" Nathan says. "Geez, Fitz, you should be a private eye."

Fitz, the guard, chuckles, as he takes out a brown bag and then closes the fridge door.

"Andrew Terry." The guard says. "That's his name."

"Thank you, man." Nathan says, as he takes out his iPhone from his pocket.

"No problem, man." The guard says. "Well see ya back in there. I'm gonna eat this outside. My girl's meeting me for lunch."

"Later." Nathan nods.

Fitz exits.

**Close-up of iPhone: **Nathan goes to his Google application and types "Andrew Terry" into the search box.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Community College; classroom. Michael walks out of his classroom door and proceeds down the hall, then Jordan walks out of the same door, walking quickly toward Michael to catch up to him.

"Hey, _Mike_!" Jordan says.

Michael turns around and sees Jordan; he (Michael) stops in place.

"So you actually stopped for me?" Jordan asks surprisingly.

"You're right—what was I thinking?" Michael asks. "See ya." Michael proceeds to turn around.

"No, wait, come on." Jordan says, stepping in front of him. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh, you mean with the getting high thing?" Michael asks. "Yeah. Olivia told me what you told her, about you thinking I was using drugs."

"Well it was true, wasn't it?" Jordan asks.

"The point is," Michael begins. "it's none of _your _business. Kay? So stay out of it. And especially quit reporting any news about me to your little girlfriend."

"Look, I was just concerned about you, alright?" Jordan asks. "And I knew you wouldn't talk to me about it. But with Olivia—"

"Well I didn't tell her, either." Michael says. "I lied to her about it, but I told Nathan who then – very Jordan-esque-ly, might I add – went and told Ollie about it."

"Well look," Jordan begins. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you're still mad at me with what happened, but I still care, man. I miss my friend, that's all."

Michael sighs, looking away.

"I'm thinking about checking myself into this rehab center," Michael begins. "that Nate gave me a brochure for."

"That's great, Mike." Jordan says. "I hope you do." Jordan pauses. "So, anything new going on wi—"

"Well I gotta get to class." Michael says, interrupting.

Jordan nods. Michael walks away down the hall toward the exit of the building.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; outside. A moving U-Haul truck is parked in the driveway, with the back facing toward the garage door. Ken and Taylor get out, as Haley, Sam, and Quinn walk out of the front door.

"Hey, guys." Taylor says, as she closes her door. "Hopefully you just finished telling Hales, yes Quinny?"

"Yup." Haley replies, answering herself. "Literally _just _got done telling me."

"Sorry." Taylor says. "Are you really mad?"

"No." Haley replies. "I mean, why would I be mad, right?" Haley folds her arms.

"I told you you'd have a hard time with her." Sam says to Quinn.

"Smart man you got here, big sis." Haley says to Quinn. "He's a keeper."

"Look," Taylor begins. "we can leave if you want. We can get Ken's stuff out of his storage, and _I _can buy brand-new stuff."

"Well your stuff is looking a little cruddy and old." Haley says. "I recommend _Pottery Barn_. I think I saw they're having a sale, actually."

"Right." Taylor nods. "Okay." She proceeds to turn back to the moving truck. "Come on, babe."

Quinn gives Haley a look. Haley begins to show a softening expression, with a sigh.

"_Wait_." Haley says.

Taylor turns around, hopeful.

"Fine." Haley continues. "We'll help you guys move."

"Really?" Taylor asks. "Oh, thank you so much Hales."

"Yeah." Ken says. "Thanks, Haley."

"Alright." Haley says. "But this doesn't mean I agree with you guys moving in together now." Haley pauses as she looks at everyone. "Well come on everyone. It's moving day for these two. Lets go."

Haley turns back to go inside her house. Taylor smiles at Ken, putting her arm in his back pocket. Quinn smiles at Sam, as they hold hands, and proceeds to walk back inside.

"Thanks for helping out today." Quinn says.

"Hey. I told you," Sam begins. "I got your back no matter what."

"Oh," Quinn begins. "I think it's _Taylor _who needs the protecting – from _Haley_."

Sam laughs.

**Cut To:**

Bar; Owen is standing behind the bar, looking up at the television. There are a few customers with filled-up glasses in front of them. Rachel enters. Two of the men sitting down and drinking proceed to whistle as they see Rachel walking in.

"Down boys." Rachel says.

Owen turns around toward her.

"Hey." Owen says. "Well this is a surprise. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you…in private?" Rachel asks.

"Well, uh, I kind of have to stay out here, babe." Owen replies.

"I know." Rachel nods. "I would've waited til you got off, trust me. But it's just it's pretty important."

"Okay." Owen says. "Just let me tell my boss I'm going to take an early lunch."

Rachel nods. Owen proceeds to go to the back of the bar, through a door. One of them men who whistled before looks at Rachel.

"He your boyfriend?" The man asks.

Rachel shows the man the ring on her finger.

"Gotcha." The man says, looking back up at the television, then turns back to Rachel a moment later. "Can I get your number anyway?"

Rachel shakes her head.

"Worth a shot." The man says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Outside of the bar; Rachel is standing against the wall, as she is folding her arms. Owen exits the bar and sees her standing there.

"I thought you were going to wait in there for me—" Owen says.

"I was." Rachel says. "But the gross drunk men were hitting on me."

"Sorry." Owen chuckles. "So what's going on, Rach? Everything okay?"

"I need to tell you something," Rachel begins. "and it's not going to be easy."

"You're kind of making me nervous here." Owen admits.

"I think I need some space from us." Rachel says.

"What are you talking about?" Owen asks.

"It's just how I feel." Rachel says.

"What brought this on?" Owen asks, confused.

"I don't want to say." Rachel replies.

Owen gives her a look.

"Cooper." Rachel admits.

"Did you cheat on me?" Owen asks.

"_No_." Rachel replies. "I haven't even seen him in ages. But lately, I have found myself thinking about him a lot. The truth is, I miss him and I find myself wondering where he moved off to." Rachel pauses. "I've even been having _suggestive_ fantasies about him."

Owen looks surprised, and hurt.

"So you still have feelings for him." Owen says.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel apologizes. "Honestly, I don't know how exactly I feel. I just know I miss him and I do have feelings for him. And that's why I need some space. Because I don't feel like I deserve to have you right now."

"I agree." Owen says. "I'm going to use my lunch break that I took for you to actually _eat _now. Don't follow me."

Owen proceeds to walk across the street.

**Cut To:**

Haley's kitchen; Haley is stirring a pitcher of lemonade with a spoon. Taylor enters.

"How are the boys doing?" Haley asks.

"Sam and Ken are working on my bed right now." Taylor replies. "Which is why I came in here; can I have two glasses of that?"

"Sure." Haley says. "But first tell me if I put enough – or too much – sugar in it."

Taylor takes the spoon and dips it into the lemonade, then putting the spoon in her mouth.

"Uh, tad too much maybe." Taylor says. "But the boys are lifting a lot, so they need their daily sugar intake."

Haley chuckles, as she gets two glasses out of the cabinet.

"By the way, Tay," Haley begins, as she pours lemonade into the cups. "I just want to let you know that I am okay with you moving in with Ken. Or him moving in with you – whatever. I trust your judgment, and he does seem to really have changed. I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Hay." Taylor says. "Means a lot coming from you." Taylor smiles, as she picks up the two full glasses. "Well I better get _these _to the boys because I want _them _to be happy while they're moving my bed. Don't want it dropped, ya know."

Taylor turns to proceed to exit the kitchen.

"Kay." Haley says, as she begins to wipe the counter with a sponge.

**Cut To:**

Main Jail; outside. Nathan walks out of the main door, holding his cell phone to his ear. Ringing is heard.

"Pick up, man." Nathan says. "Come on."

The ringing stops and a click is heard.

"What's up, man?" Michael's voice is heard through the phone.

"Mike – Thank God." Nathan says. "I thought you were gonna let it go to your voice mail. You busy?"

"Uh, no." Michael replies. "No. Just got out of class – getting in my car. Why?"

"I found out his name, Mike." Nathan replies.

"You did?" Michael asks shocked.

"Andrew Terry." Nathan replies. "There's more, though. I looked him up online, to see if I could find anything out about him. I did."

"And?" Michael asks.

"He has a _Myspace _page." Nathan says. "Lucky for us, he never set it to private. I think I found his girlfriend, or wife – _someone_. This woman he has on his friend's list as his number one. Now her page is private, unfortunately, but I can still see her age, location, and I can still send her an e-mail."

"Well did you?" Michael asks.

"Not yet." Nathan replies. "First of all, I didn't know what to say. Somehow I think "_Hey, I think your boyfriend murdered my friend_" wouldn't exactly inspire a response. And besides, I wanted to fill you in on all of this first so we could _both _figure out on how to proceed from here."

"God, I can't believe this." Michael says. "Nate, thank you. This is huge."

"I wanna bring the guy to justice just like you do." Nathan says. "But, uh, honestly, I should have done this the moment you told me who you recognized this guy as. I'm sorry I didn't."

"No, it's okay." Michael says. "I understand. But Nate, listen. However we proceed, we have to be careful, alright? I mean, we don't know what this woman is like. I mean, the girlfriend of a murderer? Okay?"

"Of course." Nathan says. "But honestly, who knows if she even knows what he did." Nathan pauses. "So I'll meet you after work and we can talk about this more, kay?"

"See you then." Michael says.

**Cut To:**

Haley's driveway; Inside the moving truck. Ken and Sam are walking up the lift, carrying a bed, up to the back of the moving truck. They proceed to set it down toward the back of the truck.

"Damn." Sam says. "That's a work out."

"Yeah," Ken chuckles. "but at least that's the heaviest thing Taylor owns."

"Yeah, man." Sam says with a chuckle. "True."

Ken sits down on one of the boxes.

"I say we hang out in here and rest up," Ken begins/suggests. "until the women come and find us—"

"And put us to work again?" Sam asks, as he sits down on another box. "I like the way you think."

"Damn." Ken says. "We just had to leave our drinks in the house, didn't we?"

Sam chuckles.

"So," Sam begins. "you excited about this move-in or what?"

"Oh, yeah." Ken nods. "For sure. She's a great woman, you know? I'm really lucky."

"That you are." Sam nods, and pauses. "Just don't blow it again."

Ken looks over at him, surprised.

"Excuse me?" Ken asks.

"Oh. Look," Sam begins. "I didn't mean anything by it; just don't do anything to cause Taylor to leave again. You know, man?"

"Gee, I wonder what you could be talking about." Ken says sarcastically.

"Well with _your _history, man," Sam begins. "that's a legit thing for me to say."

"You know what?" Ken asks. "That was a year ago, and since I've been through anger management classes. I've changed. I'm a better man now, and I'm treating Taylor right these days. The way she deserves to be treated. I don't need some guy who I barely know to be bringing up my past."

"Hey, I'm not the one who gave a woman two black eyes." Sam says. "I'm just saying Taylor's giving you a second chance because she loves you and she trusts that you're a different man now. Don't blow that."

"You got some balls, man." Ken says. "Who are you to be talking to me like this?"

"Maybe the boyfriend of your girlfriend's sister?" Sam asks. "And you know what? I've personally seen how hard it's been for Hales and Quinn to accept you and Taylor again. But they _did_, for their sister, to support her decision. I just don't want to see them ending up being wrong for accept Tay's choice. Now neither one of them would ever tell you this, but _I _am."

Ken just looks at him, and then looks away.

"And the last time you hit her," Sam begins. "you might've gotten off easy and only got arrested… because Haley and Quinn dealt with it. But let me tell ya, pal, and consider this my fair warning to you: You ever hurt Taylor again, and you're gonna be begging to go back to jail."

"Yeah, I got it." Ken says. "Because I'll have _you _to face, right?"

"Smart man." Sam says.

"Look, man." Ken says. "I'm serious about Tay. Alright? I'm not gonna do _anything _to screw it up this time. And you know what? I'll prove how serious I am about her to you right now – _if _you promise not to say anything. Not even to Quinn."

"Alright." Sam nods. "I promise."

"I bought her a ring." Ken admits.

"Serious?" Sam asks. "You weren't kidding. When are you gonna—"

"Haven't really decided that part yet," Ken begins/admits. "—but soon probably."

"Nice." Sam says. Ken nods. "Look," Sam begins again. "I hope you didn't get too offended over my judgment of you. It's just I have absolutely no tolerance for abuse…and that's partly because of personal experience."

"Wow. Serious?" Ken asks.

Sam nods.

"One of my best friends, years ago," Sam begins. "was being abused by his wife for like a year. And to top it all off, she ended up cheating on him and leaving him for that same man. He was devastated and took him years to get over it; sometimes I think he still isn't, not completely."

"That's horrible." Ken says. "I feel for the guy. I mean, I was cheated on few years back too. It sucks."

Sam nods.

"And my ex-wife," Sam begins. "she was also abused by one of her boyfriends. So that's why now abuse of any kind really gets my blood pumping." Sam pauses. "It's not really something I like talking about with people."

"Well," Ken begins. "you keep my secret and I'll keep yours."

"Deal." Sam says.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' back porch; Lucas is swinging himself slowly, as he sits on the porch swing, and looks down. Olivia looks out the window of the kitchen door, and then opens it and walks out.

"So there you are." Olivia says. "I know peppy, whistle-y Lucas was kind of annoying, but broody, sad Luke isn't much better."

"Then be glad you didn't know me in high school." Lucas says.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asks.

"Lindsey, uh – she broke up with me." Lucas replies. "Well no she didn't, because we weren't even dating. But she cut off all possibility of dating."

"Why?" Olivia asks. "I thought things were going well for you guys."

"Me too." Lucas says. "Apparently not as good as with her ex though, because she got back together with him and told me today – by a phone call."

"Aw, Luke." Olivia says. "I'm so sorry. But at least this happened before you got any further with her, right?"

"I guess." Lucas shrugs. "I just don't know how much more my self-esteem can take of all these girls leaving me for other guys."

"Your self-esteem or you r heart?" Olivia asks.

"_Both_." Lucas replies. "I had no idea it felt like _this_."

"What's that?" Olivia asks.

"Constantly being passed up for someone else." Lucas replies. "I guess someone above doesn't think I quite learned my lesson yet for what I did two years ago." Lucas glances upwards. "Message received – loud and clear."

"Oh, Luke –" Olivia begins. "This has nothing to do with what happened between you and Peyton. Well, unless you believe in karma. People have free will; they make their own choices. It has nothing to do with, like, the universe settling a score with someone or teaching somebody a lesson."

"I just don't know why," Lucas begins. "women keep on leaving me."

"I know." Olivia says. "But it's not like my love life is much better. I mean, I'm jealous of my ex-boyfriend kissing another girl."

"So now you're jealous of that?" Lucas asks.

"Oh, who was I kidding?" Olivia asks. "I'm jealous of Michael Conner and Haley James. I can't believe I just said that out loud."

"Well, you know, acceptance is the first step to recovery." Lucas says.

"Uh – wrong sibling there, bro." Olivia says. "I'm _Olivia_."

Lucas smirks.

"So, what are you going to do about Jordan now?" Lucas asks. "I mean, if you're jealous of Hales and Michael, then—"

"I know." Olivia says. "I'm jealous of their kiss, so clearly it's not fair to be with Jordan still. I'm going to have to have the talk with him tonight. God, I'm regretting that."

"Sorry." Lucas says.

"Maybe he won't care, you know?" Olivia asks. "I mean it's not like we're serious or anything. Hey, what's the dating rule again? You can break up with someone in a text message if you've been with them for less than how long?"

"Come on, Ollie." Lucas says. "You can't do that."

"I know." Olivia nods. "Hey, you wanna come inside with me? We can make some brownies or something."

"Okay. Sure." Lucas says, as he stands up. "Just as long as they have the special ingredient."

Olivia laughs.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; kitchen. Jamie is sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter, writing on a piece of paper. Haley is looking inside of the refrigerator.

"What do you feel like for dinner, buddy?" Haley asks.

Jamie shrugs. The doorbell rings.

"Okay. Well," Haley begins. "you think about it while I go get that."

Haley exits the kitchen and walks to the front door. She opens it and sees Michael.

"Oh; Hi, Mike." Haley says.

"Bad time?" Michael asks.

"Oh, no." Haley replies. "I was just about to start dinner for Jamie."

"Oh, well should I come back another time?" Michael asks.

"No; now's fine." Haley says. "Let me just go tell Jamie where I'll be."

**Cut To:**

Haley's front porch. Michael is sitting on a patio chair. The door opens and Haley walks out.

"So," Haley begins. "can I assume what this visit is about?"

"kind of. Yeah." Michael nods.

"Oh, boy." Haley says, sitting down in a chair beside him.

"Your ex-husband is quite the detective." Michael says.

"How so?" Haley asks curiously.

"He found out his name, Hales." Michael replies. "He also found his _Myspace _page, and his supposed girlfriend's page too."

"Wow." Haley says. "He really should be a detective. What are you going to do with that information?"

"Nathan and I," Michael begins. "already decided we're going to send her a message when he gets off of work."

"Wow." Haley says. "Well just be careful, okay? Girlfriend of a murderer and all."

"My thoughts exactly." Michael says.

"Anyway, about last weekend—" Haley begins.

"That was some kiss, Hales." Michael says. "I mean, after all those years of being your student, and all that time you wanted to kiss me. That's why I got an A in English freshmen _and _sophomore year, isn't it?"

"Oh, shut up." Haley laughs. "Well, I'm glad you can joke about it. I wish Olivia could be like that."

"What are you talking about?" Michael asks. "Olivia knows?"

"Apparently," Haley begins. "she saw my car in front of your place that night – you know, _late_. I guess she's been watching a little too many soap operas and jumped to conclusions – which in this case, she was right about."

"When did she tell you this?" Michael asks.

"Today." Haley replies. "She was pretty upset about it. Not to mention, obviously very jealous."

"That girl has some nerve." Michael says. "First, she breaks up with me for some B.S. reason and then she goes after my friend. And she has the nerve to get upset about _us _kissing? God, that girl is such a Scott."

"Don't be too hard on her." Haley says. "She's obviously still in love with you. Or, at the very least, still not over you."

"Or she just wants to have her cake and eat it, too." Michael says.

"What's that even mean?" Haley asks. "Are you saying she wants to date both you and Jordan?"

"I don't know." Michael replies. "But I do know that she has absolutely no right to come down on you for kissing me. You can kiss whoever you want to kiss."

"It's fine, Michael." Haley says. "I'm not offended. I understand why she's up set. You're—"

"Well you're a lot more forgiven than _I _am." Michael says. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Michael, wait." Haley says. "Don't. Not yet. I mean, you have to email that girl with Nathan. At least do that, give yourself a chance to cool down, before you go start telling at Olivia. Okay?"

Michael sighs and pauses.

"Alright." Michael says. "I will. I'll see you later, Hales."

Michael proceeds down the porch steps.

"Bye." Haley says, watching Michael go to his car. "I'm gonna go make dinner." Haley turns and goes back inside.

**Cut To:**

River Court; Jordan is shooting hoops. Olivia approaches the court, holding a plastic container with brownies inside. Jordan lets the ball go through the net and drop to the pavement below, upon seeing Olivia.

"Hey." Jordan smiles. "Brought me a snack?"

"You betcha." Olivia replies, as she opens the lid. "Lucas and I just made them. Had a few extra, which is surprising considering how fast he wolfed most of them down."

Jordan laughs, as he walks toward Olivia and takes one brownie out. He takes a bite out of it.

"You like special brownies, right?" Olivia asks.

Jordan stops chewing, as he looks at her surprised.

"_Kidding_." Olivia says. "Jeez. You're such a straight edge."

"You so didn't just say that." Jordan laughs.

"How is it?" Olivia asks.

"Delicious." Jordan replies.

"Want another?" Olivia asks.

"Not yet." Jordan declines.

"So do you want to sit?" Olivia asks, gesturing toward the bleachers.

"Sure." Jordan nods.

Olivia and Jordan walk over to the bleachers, and sit down on the second row.

"So how's your game?" Olivia asks.

"Fine – I think." Jordan chuckles. "What's up? You look like you wanna tell me something."

"That's because I do." Olivia says.

"Okay." Jordan says.

"Michael and Haley kissed." Olivia blurts out. "And I bitched out Haley for it today."

"So you're jealous of Michael and Haley kissing." Jordan says.

Olivia nods slowly.

"I'm sorry." Olivia apologizes. "I still love him. I don't think I ever stopped."

"It's okay." Jordan says.

"It is?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah." Jordan says. "You and Michael have s so much more history than we do. I understand. Besides, it's not like you cheated. You're being honest with me."

"Thank you for being so cool about this." Olivia says.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Jordan asks.

"What?" Olivia asks.

"I assume you're going to tell Michael how you feel, right?" Jordan asks.

"Jordan, he just kissed Haley." Olivia says. "He's not feeling that way about me anymore."

"Ollie," Jordan begins. "you gotta trust me on this. Okay? That guy is crazy about you."

"You really think so?" Olivia asks.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Jordan replies.

Olivia looks straight ahead, and smiles to herself.

**Cut To:**

**THAT NIGHT—**

Haley's house; Rachel is standing in front of the door, with a duffle bag around her shoulder, as Nathan Jr. stands to her left. Haley opens the door.

"Hey, friend." Rachel says, sadly. "You mind if we stay here?"

"Come in." Haley says, stepping aside, as she looks confused.

Rachel and Junior enter.

**Cut To:**

Coffee Shop; Nathan and Michael are sitting at a table, with a laptop in front of them.

"Lets see if she took the bait." Nathan says, as he types and logs into his Myspace account.

The screen changes, now showing Nathan's account page.

"She took the bait, man." Nathan says. "One new message. One new friend request."

"Lets see what she said." Michael says.

Nathan clicks on 'one new message' and it takes him to his inbox. He has a response from a woman, and the title of the email is labeled "Re: Hi." Nathan clicks on the message link.

**Message Reads: **"_Hot pic there, mister. Want to be friends? Accept me and then reply to me. ;)_"

**Cut To:**

Taylor/Ken's (new) Apartment; Ken and Taylor are sitting on a couch, as they eat Chinese food, with two glasses of wine sitting below them on the floor. There's boxes scattered about the room. Ken picks up his wine glass; Taylor follows his lead.

"To our first night together, officially moved into our new apartment." Ken smiles.

Taylor smiles back at him, as they clink their wine glasses together. Then they give each other a kiss on the lips.

**Cut To:**

Sam/Nathan's apartment; Sam has his cell phone to his ear, as he exits his kitchen and proceeds to the front door.

"Hey babe, let me call you back." Sam says into the phone. "Someone's at the door. Alright. Goodnight."

Sam hangs up the phone, as he opens the door. He looks shocked and speechless as he sees a woman standing in front of him.

"Hi, Sam." The woman says, nervously.

"_Emily_." Sam says.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; back porch. Olivia is sitting in the swing, looking down, as she rocks it slowly. Michael approaches the porch steps.

"What the hell is your problem?" Michael asks her.

Olivia looks up at him, realizing he's there – surprised.

"What?" Olivia asks.

"Haley told me what you did today." Michael says. "Who I kiss, who I date, is none of your business! Do you understand me?"

"I know." Olivia says softly. "I'm sorry. I was wrong for yelling at Haley."

Michael doesn't say anything.

"Michael," Olivia begins, standing up. "I hated the thought of you and Haley being together. And when I found out you guys kissed for sure, I lost it. I know I have no right to, but I can't help how I feel."

"How do you feel?" Michael asks.

"I broke up with Jordan." Olivia says. "It's not fair to him – to be with me, when I still… still…"

Michael continues to listen to her. Olivia suddenly walks closer to Michael, and begins to kiss him on the lips, as she puts her hands on either side of his head. Michael kisses her back, with his arms around her.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; The door bell rings. Lucas walks out from the hallway, and proceeds to the front door. He opens it, and looks surprised.

"_Anna_," Lucas begins. "I had no idea you were coming. What's up?"

"Can I come in?" Anna asks.

"Of course." Lucas replies, stepping aside.

Anna smiles at him, as she enters. Lucas smiles back, as he closes the door.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	86. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**It's almost here... **

**My 4th season finale and the show's 8th, and it will be the biggest finale yet – literally. So big that it'll be a TWO-PART finale. **

**The finale will set up the events and storylines to be had in season 9. A season in which EVERYTHING that you've waited to see happen WILL HAPPEN NOW. No more stalling – THIS IS IT!**

**As for the season 8 two-part finale…**

**_What could possibly get two brothers, Nathan and Lucas, talking again?_**

(Nathan and Lucas are at the River Court, hugging each other.)

**_Apologies will be made…_**

"I want to apologize to you for something – something that's long overdue."

**_Fear in some will ignite…_**

"I realized I'm _not_ ready for any of this."

**_Two people will RETURN…_**

"Hot diggity!"

"…we've drifted apart…"

**_And one of them will have to face a prior consequence…_**

"I'm back, and now I need to take responsibility for my choices."

**_Dreams will come true for some well-deserving people..._**

"I can't put my life on hold and wait around forever."

"This is what I want. I know for sure this is what I need to do."

"I'm on my way."

**_And in typical Tree Hill fashion, one unexpected... hold on a second; you didn't think I would really give it away, did you?_**

(Lucas and Nathan are in suits, hugging each other.)

**_All this and MUCH MORE is what will all lead to the biggest and most satisfying season I've written YET. _**

**_The season finale of season 8 One Tree Hill… coming soon… _**

**_But first, the next chapter of season 8..._**

* * *

**Season 8. Chapter 8.20 (86). 'Guess Who's Coming to Dinner.'**

Haley's house; Haley is reaching in the cabinet, and getting out tomato sauce and lasagna noodles. Rachel enters the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Rachel asks.

"Oh, no." Haley says. "I'm just starting dinner for tonight."

"Right." Rachel says. "For the big dinner party. I totally forgot."

"Oh actually," Haley begins. "you could start on the salad for me."

"Sure." Rachel says, opening the refrigerator. "So who's coming to this thing anyway?"

"Well," Haley begins. "Lucas is coming with Anna; Nathan is coming with Brooke; and obviously Taylor and Ken, and Sam and Quinn."

"And this is just about," Rachel begins. "you wanting to prove to everyone that you are accepting Ken and Taylor being slash living together?"

"No." Haley says. "It's just about me wanting to do something nice for Ken and Taylor."

Rachel gives her an unconvincing look.

"What?" Haley asks. "It _is_. Ken really is different now. I can't believe I'm saying this, but they're actually good together. And, I don't know, I haven't been the nicest to Ken, so I just want to do a nice gesture for them. Show them I'm really and completely supportive of them being a couple."

"Okay." Rachel says. "I still say you want to prove something though."

"Hey, just work on that salad." Haley says, chuckling.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill airport; Baggage Claim. Daniel picks up a duffle bag from the conveyor belt. Peyton is standing next to him, as she holds Elizabeth in her arms.

"You sure a surprise visit isn't going to be too much of a, well, _surprise _for them?" Daniel asks.

"Are you kidding?" Peyton asks. "Well _maybe_, if we hadn't brought this little girl with us. But with the Lizzy part of the surprise, no way could it be too much for them."

"I just hope they don't get the wrong impression," Daniel begins. "with me being here with you."

"I'm sure they won't." Peyton says, as they proceed to walk toward the exit. "Oh, I forgot how much I _love _this town." Peyton smiles as they exit the doors, looking around. "And_ everyone _who lives here."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Kitchen. Lucas and Anna are making cookies from scratch, as they stand next to each other in front of the counter.

"So," Anna begins. "tell me again why we couldn't just stop at Safeway and pick up a batch of cookies?"

"Because I told Hales," Lucas begins. "that I would make home-made cookies for her dinner party tonight."

"Anything to get to hang out with you again." Anna smiles at him.

"Yeah." Lucas agrees. "It's cool you decided to spend your spring break in Tree Hill. Glad to have you back, Anna."

"Nice to be back." Anna says, then sticks her finger in the bowl and dabs some cookie dough onto Lucas' nose. She laughs.

Lucas licks it off with his tongue, as he laughs with her.

**END OF TEASER.**

Sam/Nathan's apartment; Sam's bedroom. Sam is standing in front of a mirror, putting on a tie. Quinn is laying on the bed, watching Sam.

"You know," Quinn begins. "this dinner is just about Haley showing her support to Ken and Taylor. You don't need to get so dressed up – although you are quite sexy in a tie."

Sam smiles, looking at her through the mirror.

"Yeah, but," Sam begins. "I want to make a good impression. And I'm really going to need to now that you decided to spend the night over here so much this week." Sam finishes tying his tie, and then turns around to face her. "Not that I haven't enjoyed the company."

"Yeah, well," Quinn begins. "I need to be here in case your stupid ex-wife decides to make a late night slutty stop again."

Sam gives her a look.

"I told you – I'm with _you_." Sam says. "Emily and I are so far in the past; that's where I want to keep us."

"Even though she wants you back?" Quinn asks.

"Feeling's not mutual." Sam says. "You have nothing to worry about, Quinn. I promise."

Quinn jumps up from the bed and gives Sam a kiss.

"Kay." Quinn smiles. "And sorry for playing the insecure girlfriend role. I just like you a lot."

"It's okay." Sam says. "You get a free pass for being insecure when my ex comes back into my life. And, by the way, I kind of like you a lot too."

"Good." Quinn smiles.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Lucas is sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. Anna is looking inside the oven, and then closes it.

"Mm." Anna says. "Cookies are looking so mouth-watering."

Lucas smiles, looking up from his newspaper. The doorbell rings. Anna looks confused, as she turns back toward the oven.

"That's the _door_bell." Lucas says, with a chuckle.

"_Oh_." Anna says. "I swear, I didn't drop out of school."

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Anna opens the front door, and Peyton and Daniel are standing there – with Elizabeth in Peyton's arms.

"Oh, uh," Anna begins, surprised. "hey there. _Peyton_."

"Anna?" Peyton asks, shocked.

Lucas walks around the corner, from insider, to the front door.

"What?" Lucas asks, having heard Anna say Peyton's name. "Oh, uh, hey – Peyton."

"Hi, Lucas." Daniel says, with a wave.

"I had no idea you guys were coming." Lucas says. "Oh, sorry. Come in."

"I told you we should have called." Daniel says to Peyton, as they walk inside.

"Oh no, no." Lucas says. "You guys are always welcome here – announced or unannounced."

"Oh, my God." Anna says, looking at Elizabeth. "_Luke_. This is your daughter, right? Aw, she's adorable. Those pics on _Myspace _so do not do her justice."

"Thanks, Anna." Peyton says. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yeah!" Anna says, taking Elizabeth from Peyton's arms and smiling at her. "Come on, little girl. I wanna show you the yummy cookies your uncle and I are baking."

Anna goes into the kitchen.

"Wow—" Peyton says. "—you've really moved on already, huh?" Peyton winks at Lucas.

"What?" Lucas asks. "Oh, God. She's just visiting during her spring break. Jeez, Peyton."

"Oh, I'm only kidding." Peyton says. "Please. Being jealous of Anna is _so _2012."

"Well," Lucas begins. "you guys couldn't have timed your visit better. We're going over to Haley's tonight for some sort of dinner party."

"Oh, yay!" Peyton says excited. "I can't wait to see Haley and Jamie again."

**Cut To:**

Michael's bedroom; Olivia and Michael are laying in his bed, under the covers. Olivia is curled up right next to Michael.

"I forgot how nice it was sleeping with you." Olivia says.

"I know." Michael says. "We've been in bed all day. Maybe it's time to get up."

"Aw – no." Olivia says. "Lets stay like this, kay?"

"Don't you have Haley's party thing to get to soon?" Michael asks.

"_We _do." Olivia corrects him.

"Oh, I don't know." Michael says. "You, me, and Haley in the same room? Not sure if that's such a good idea."

"Sure it is." Olivia says. "I already apologized to Haley for being Bitchivia, and besides I don't want to go alone."

"Lucas and Nathan will be there, too." Michael says. "And you're going to need your full attention to supervise those two. Make sure they behave and no fights break out."

"That's different." Olivia says. "They're my brothers. I want, you know, my _boyfriend _there."

"You sure it's not too soon to start being a couple in public again?" Michael asks.

"Why do you say that?" Olivia asks.

"Well," Michael begins. "these past few days have been great – us being together again. But that one issue that caused our break-up still exists. You know – the fact that I now celebrate Father's Day by _receiving _a gift."

"It's okay." Olivia says. "I don't care about that. I just want to be with you again. Make up for lost time, you know?"

Michael smiles.

"Well," Michael begins. "then I better start ironing my good shirt – because I'm going to want to look nice for our first public appearance as a couple again."

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house; Brooke opens her front door and Nathan is standing there, wearing Khaki pants and a button down shirt.

"Fancy lad." Brooke comments.

"You think so?" Nathan asks. "Thanks. Well, are you almost ready?"

"Oh, right." Brooke says, after a pause. "Haley's thing tonight. You don't think that's going to be weird going together? I mean—"

"Why would it be weird?" Nathan asks. "Oh. You mean because I told you I'm in love with you like a lifetime ago and since we've barely spoken?"

"See?" Brooke asks. "It's already weird. And, _hey_, I thought you were okay with me not being ready to date again. What ever happened to, 'Take as long as you need, Brooke'?"

"Well," Nathan begins. "when I said that I didn't know that meant I wouldn't get to at least talk to you. You know, be your friend like we've always been."

"Nate, I've missed you too." Brooke says. "I promise I haven't been avoiding you. I've just had so much going on lately, like with my new restaurant."

"How's that going, by the way?" Nathan asks.

"_Hectic_." Brooke replies. "Lots to get done before our opening."

"Well, Tiffany and Cynthia are pulling their weight, right?" Nathan asks.

"Oh yeah, they're great." Brooke nods. "Don't know what I would do without them."

"Is the hiring going any better?" Nathan asks. "Olivia told me about the lack of qualified applicants."

"Oh, God." Brooke says. "Don't remind me. Technically, not even Olivia is _qualified_ – but she's still the most competent person who applied."

"Well don't tell her that." Nathan says. "She has a feisty side when she wants to show it."

"So," Brooke begins. "you really want to go to this thing tonight?"

"Come on, Brooke." Nathan says. "We can't ditch Haley. Besides, it won't be weird. We'll just be hanging out with our friends like we've done a thousand times before."

"Yeah," Brooke begins. "hanging out at what Haley described as a 'couples dinner' – which is odd, considering the _hostess _is the only one without a date."

Nathan just looks at her, hopeful.

"Oh, okay." Brooke says. "I'm in. We haven't done the whole hang out thing with everyone since –" Brooke pauses. "since I can't remember when."

"Okay, great." Nathan says. "Now go put on make-up, wash and brush your hair, and put on some nice clothes – we don't have much time."

"Excuse me?" Brooke asks. "So you're saying I look, like, hideous right now?"

"Okay, no." Nathan says. "I'm not the boyfriend here. You can't be asking me questions like that. I'm the friend, and friends are supposed to be the honest ones."

"Honest, huh?" Brooke asks. "Which would be?"

"Go change, Brooke." Nathan tells her.

Brooke gasps, and hits Nathan on his chest, and laughs.

"Come in, you goof." Brooke says. "Help yourself in the kitchen while I go make myself look… _presentable_."

**Cut To:**

Taylor/Ken's apartment; Bedroom. Taylor is laying on the bed – not in pajamas—, as she smiles and looks up at her hand – which has a diamond engagement ring on her finger. Ken enters the room, drying his hair with a towel, and wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

"Hey, babe." Ken says. "You getting ready?"

"I just keep thinking about last night," Taylor replies/begins. "and how romantic it was with you. I can't stop smiling and looking at my beautiful, shiny new ring."

"Aw." Ken says, smiling at her. "You're so cute, Tay. But, uh, maybe you should keep that thing here when we leave."

"Why?" Taylor asks.

"Because of Haley?" Ken asks. "Look, it's pretty obvious what this whole dinner thing is about. It's great that she wants to show she's happy for us – but don't you think asking her to accept us being engaged again is pushing it a little? I mean, she's _just _now accepting us dating."

"Babe," Taylor begins. "I think you're forgetting that Haley is my _baby _sister. She's not the boss of me in any way, shape or form."

"We're all adults here, Tay." Ken says. "The whole who's-younger-who's-older thing just seems so—_childish_, you know? Baby sister, older sister—either way, she's your _sister_. So, wouldn't you want to wait to tell her until she gets use to the idea of us just _dating _again?"

Taylor thinks.

"But I know Haley," Taylor begins. "and _she _would find it a much worse offense lying to her about our engagement than she would about us just being engaged. Besides, I don't wanna hide anything from her—or anyone."

Ken sighs, still not agreeing with her.

"Now," Taylor continues. "I'm not going to walk into her house waving my finger in her face; but if she happens to see it, then she happens to see it. So what? I'm not going to hide it from them."

"Okay." Ken says, in acceptance. "Well, they're your sisters. It's your decision."

"That's right." Taylor says, standing up and putting her arms around Ken. "It is my decision. Just like it was my decision to say 'yes' to you last night. I think last night alone proves that I don't make bad decisions, so just trust this decision is also a good one. Okay?"

Ken nods. Taylor smiles, and begins to kiss him on the lips.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Bedroom. Lucas is standing in front of a mirror, buttoning his shirt. Peyton enters, and leans against the doorway, watching Lucas.

"So where's this finished book?" Peyton asks. "I gotta read it."

"I'll let you read it when we get back." Lucas smiles. "Though don't be too harsh on it. I still haven't found a new editor for the second half of it."

"Yeah," Peyton begins. "I'm sorry about Lindsey."

"Olivia tell you?" Lucas asks, wondering how she knew.

"Well," Peyton begins. "it's pretty obvious when you change your _Facebook_ status from 'Ecstatic' to 'Depressed' _and _totally delete your New York album."

"Guess I'm not exactly a closed book, huh?" Lucas asks.

"Well it's to be expected." Peyton says. "You are an author."

Lucas smirks.

"How did Lizzy handle the flight?" Lucas asks.

"Like the good, cooperative baby she is, of course." Peyton replies. "Speaking of which, _boy_, Anna is really great with her."

"Yeah, she is, huh?" Lucas asks.

"You know," Peyton begins. "you guys are actually really cute together. I probably just didn't see it before because she was on the top of my bitch list."

Lucas laughs.

"And for the last time," Lucas begins. "Anna and I are just friends."

"_Lucas_," Peyton begins. "if I didn't believe it when you told me when we were together, I'm not going to believe it now either."

"I'm serious." Lucas says, still sort of laughing.

"Luke, no offense," Peyton begins. "but you're kind of incapable of being just friends with a girl."

"I am not." Lucas says.

"Really? Okay, lets see here." Peyton says. "Nikki; Anna; Brooke; _me_; the _new _Anna; Melody; Lindsey; and, oh yeah, even _Haley_."

"You make a darn good point there." Lucas admits. "But since we're going all the way back to high school – how about that goth girl?"

"Lucas," Peyton begins. "she doesn't count as being your friend if you can't remember her name."

"Hey," Lucas begins. "I could rattle off an equally long list for you of guy's name who were lovers."

Peyton sticks out her tongue.

"Anyway," Lucas begins. "I would love to continue this nice little memory lane vacation, but we have to leave soon and _you _still smell like airplane smells."

"Okay, okay." Peyton says, turning around to exit, then quickly turns her head back to him. "And I mean it; I wanna read your book, _pronto_."

Peyton exits. Lucas chuckles, as he puts on his watch around his wrist.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house; Nathan is sitting on a couch, as he drinks from a bottled water. Brooke walks down the steps, with her hair fixed nicely, wearing make-up, and wearing a casual dress. Nathan notices, and immediately stops drinking the water, looking at her in awe.

"Better?" Brooke asks.

"Uh," Nathan begins. "yeah. Yes. Definitely."

"Thank you." Brooke says.

"Wow," Nathan begins. "I don't know about this whole hanging-out-as-friends thing anymore."

"Oh, please." Brooke says.

"Seriously," Nathan begins."you really out did yourself for a simple dinner party. That's a compliment, by the way."

"Well," Brooke begins. "my bitch of a mother might've stole my company, but I'm still B Davis: Fashion Designer."

"Very true." Nathan says, standing up. "So you ready?"

"I am." Brooke says. "Let me just grab my purse, and we can go."

Brooke goes into the kitchen. Nathan secretly watches her walk out of the room.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Haley rushes down the stairs, dusting off everything in sight. Rachel is sitting on a couch, with her laptop in front of her on top of a table.

"Hales," Rachel begins. "why so frantic? It's just a dinner with our friends."

"Yes," Haley begins. "but I want it to go smoothly and look…_nice_ for everyone. I've never hosted a dinner party before. I want my first one to be awesome."

"Okay." Rachel shrugs. "Need any help?"

"Oh, no." Haley says. "Besides, you look too interested in whatever's on that laptop to get up and help me."

Rachel looks up at her.

"What are you looking at?" Haley asks.

"My email." Rachel replies, then looks back down at the screen.

"Waiting for Cooper's reply?" Haley asks, knowingly. "Rach, you gotta start occupying your time with something else. It isn't healthy obsessing over this. Besides, a watched pot never boils."

"Hales, you're the one doing the cooking." Rachel says. "_I'm _just waiting for my lazy and stubborn ex to email me back."

Junior runs down the stairs, with his arms in the air, yelling. Jamie follows closely behind him.

"Whoa, whoa." Haley says, standing in front of them to stop them from running. "What's going on here, hyper boys?"

"_Mom_," Jamie begins. "come on. Get out of our way. We're playing tag, and you just caused Nathan to be 'it' again."

"First of all," Haley begins. "it's 'please get out of our way.' And second of all, what did I tell you about running slash playing tag in the house? Hm?"

"Not to do it." Jamie replies, looking down.

"I just don't want any," Haley begins. "hurt little boys needing a doctor's visit. Okay? Now, Jamie honey, when everyone gets here can you keep Junior occupied and entertained upstairs for the evening for mommy?"

"Sure." Jamie says. "Tag. Xbox. It doesn't matter what I kick Nathan's butt in."

"Honey," Haley begins. "language, please."

"Sorry." Jamie apologizes. "Come on, Junior. Lets go play Guitar Hero."

"Right behind ya!" Junior says, following Jamie back up the stairs.

"Kids, huh?" Haley asks Rachel. "Just wait until your little one gets to be my big one's age."

"So not looking forward to it." Rachel says, staring at the laptop screen.

"Anything yet?" Haley asks.

"Nope." Rachel says. "Alright. I'm giving up for the night."

The doorbell rings. Haley looks surprised.

"Oh, and just in time." Haley says. "There's our first guest."

**Cut To:**

Michael's bedroom; Michael, all dressed in jeans and a button down shirt, is hugging Olivia, who is also nicely dressed, as they are standing up. Olivia is kissing Michael.

"But," Olivia begins. "I hate being the first one at a party. Few more minutes, please?"

"Oh, alright." Michael says, as he begins to kiss Olivia again. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Olivia asks.

"Whenever I kiss you," Michael begins. "it feels like we were never broken up, and like we've just picked up where we left off. It's incredible."

Olivia smiles.

"That's how you know," Olivia begins. "that something between two people is the real thing."

"You make me feel so—" Michael begins. "—_amazing_. We kiss, and there's nothing else going on in my head. God, I've missed you."

"I missed you, too." Olivia says, hugging him, and resting her head on his shoulder. "Do we have to go to Haley's?"

"You just talked _me _into going." Michael laughs.

"Eh," Olivia begins. "there's going to be so many people over there, they won't even notice us not being there."

"You're Lucas' and Nathan's sister." Michael says. "I think they'll notice."

"Hey," Olivia begins. "how long do you think this thing is going to last?"

"I can't imagine it lasting that long." Michael replies. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just thinking…" Olivia begins, running her finger along his chest. "…can I spend the night over here again?"

"Absolutely." Michael says. "My parents are out-of-town for another few days."

Olivia smiles.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Peyton and Anna are sitting on two stools at the kitchen counter. Haley and Rachel are in the kitchen, engaging in different tasks food-wise for the dinner.

"Hey, Anna." Rachel says. "So, did you also date Lucas' brother – Nathan?"

"_Rachel._" Haley says.

Anna laughs.

"Nope." Anna replies. "No. Never have. _Yet_." Anna winks.

Peyton and Haley chuckle as well.

"Darn." Rachel says. "Otherwise, all us girls could compare sex notes between the two brothers. How fun would that be?"

"_Ew_." Haley says. "Could we not discuss this when it's so close to dinner time?"

"Hey," Rachel begins. "you're the one who chose to sleep with both of them."

"Speaking of which," Peyton begins. "Anna and I go way back," Peyton looks over at Anna. "don't we?"

"We sure do." Anna nods.

"Remember that time in the drug store?" Peyton asks. "I think that's _officially _when you got onto my bitch list."

Anna laughs.

"What happened in the drug store?" Rachel asks.

"She called me a baby wrecker," Peyton begins. "for like the hundredth time." Peyton chuckles. "Not to mention, rubbed my face in the fact she had just slept with Lucas."

"Aw." Anna says sincerely. "I was so young and immature then. Did I ever apologize to you for that, by the way?"

"Oh, don't even worry—" Peyton says. "But yeah, I think you did."

"Oh, this is so much fun." Haley says. "All us girls hanging out again, all in one room."

"Oh, by the way," Rachel begins. "I have some games for us all to play after dinner – just in case the conversation starts lacking when everyone else gets here."

"Cool." Anna replies. "I love board games."

**Cut To:**

Haley's backyard; Lucas and Daniel are sitting in patio chairs, holding beers. Elizabeth is sitting in a high chair, drinking from a "sippy cup."

"So what are you up to these days, man?" Lucas asks. "Hope you're not too bored being here." He laughs.

"Oh, no. Not at all. Actually, I'm in the process of transitioning jobs." Daniel replies. "I heard you're done yet another book, huh?"

"_I'm _in the process of getting it published." Lucas says. "_And _finding a new editor."

"Oh, yeah." Daniel says. "I was sorry to hear what happened with you and that Lindsey chick."

"Thanks." Lucas says. "But we were hardly dating, so—it's no big deal."

"Well," Daniel begins. "you and that girl in there seem to be getting along well."

"Oh, we're just friends…_now_." Lucas says.

"I knew it." Daniel says. "I knew I got a dating esque, ex vibe from you two. When?"

"About two years ago." Lucas replies. "You know how it is; school shooting happens, girl's afraid to go to class, girl seeks help from her counselor, girl and counselor begin a heated love affair."

"Damn – get out." Daniel says. "Yeah?"

"Yup." Lucas replies. "I've messed up some things in my day. All of which I'm really not proud of."

"I hear ya." Daniel says. "So _now_, just nothing's there with you and her anymore? The girl comes back in your life after, what, two years… yet she just wants to be friends?"

"Peyton basically flew," Lucas begins. "three thousand miles to live with you again, and you guys are apparently only friends. Or are you?"

"Alright; point taken." Daniel says. "And yes we are. I'm actually sort of seeing this girl I used to work with."

"Wow," Lucas begins. "wait 'til she finds out you're living with your ex and your ex's ex's baby."

"I'm living it," Daniel begins. "and that sounds complicated even to me." He laughs.

The doorbell rings.

"Sounds like people are arriving." Lucas says.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; kitchen area. Anna and Peyton are sitting on the stools. Rachel is putting chips in bowl, standing in the kitchen. Haley enters the kitchen, as Nathan and Brooke follow behind her.

"Hey, hey." Nathan says. "_Peyton_? Uh, I didn't know you were in town." Nathan pauses. "_Anna_?"

Rachel looks over at Anna.

"Go for it." Rachel says, as she fake coughs. "Go for it."

"Yeah," Peyton begins, standing up. "Daniel's here, too – out back with Lucas and Lizzy."

Peyton gives Nathan a hug.

"It's good seeing you again." Peyton says.

"You too." Nathan says.

"And _you_," Peyton begins. "B Davis." Peyton gives her a hug.

Brooke hugs back.

"I'm glad you decided to visit, P Sawyer." Brooke says.

"Hales," Lucas begins, entering from the backyard. "did someone just come—" Lucas now sees Nathan and Brooke. "_Oh_."

"Hey, Luke." Nathan says, breaking the ice.

Lucas nods. Daniel walks in, holding Elizabeth.

"Oh, more people have arrived." Daniel says. "Nathan. Brooke. Good seeing you both again."

"You too." Nathan says.

"Clock-wise." Brooke smiles.

Everyone now gets silent, awkwardly.

"Well," Haley begins, breaking the silence. "Rachel just finished the chips and dip. Help yourself, everyone. Dinner should be ready shortly."

Everyone nods, still silent.

"Um," Anna begins to Rachel. "Rach – I think it's time to get out those games."

**Cut To:**

**Close-up: **Game box of _Apples 2 Apples_.

Haley's house; family room. Lucas, on the couch next to Anna, holds a red card in his hand. Peyton and Daniel are also sitting on the couch. Elizabeth is in a playpen near by. Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Rachel, Sam, Quinn, Taylor, Ken, Olivia, and Michael are gathered around sitting on the floor/carpet. There are 11 green cards on the table.

"God," Anna begins. "this is hard. My cards suck for that topic."

"I agree." Haley says. "Who's up for _Pictionary_?"

"_The Beach_." Lucas says, reminding them of the topic.

"Okay." Anna shrugs, throwing down one of her green cards.

"Whatever." Haley says, throwing down one of her cards.

Lucas picks up the cards and shuffles, looking up. He then flips the top card over.

"_Worldy_." Lucas reads. "Hm. Okay."

He flips the next card over.

"_Sunny_." Lucas reads. "Hm, good one. That just might be the winner – whoever picked it."

"Luke," Haley begins. "I think that's Anna's. Don't pick that one, or she's going to win."

Lucas chuckles. He flips over the next card, and pauses for a moment.

"_Grand Gesture_." Lucas reads, as he glances at Brooke.

Brooke notices and realizes, and looks down.

"Uh, okay." Lucas says. "So the next one…"

Taylor reaches for her cup/drink on the table. As she grabs it, Haley notices her finger and looks surprised.

"Hold on." Haley says to Lucas. "Tay, what's that on your finger? Is that—"

Taylor and Ken look awkward.

"_Yes_." Taylor says, with a pause and sigh. "Ken…proposed to me."

"_What_?" Haley asks, shocked. "You and Ken are _engaged_?"

"Told ya." Ken says to Taylor.

"Told you?" Haley asks Ken. "What – you knew I wouldn't approve of you asking my sister to marry her _again_, after such a short time? You should've believed him, Tay."

"Um," Lucas begins. "_Bikini_." He says reading the next card, to try and change the topic.

"Yeah, uh," Anna begins. "don't think we're playing anymore, Luke." She whispers to him.

"Gee, Ken," Haley says continuing, ignoring Lucas/Anna. "you couldn't at least give my father a call and ask for his permission?"

"_Haley_." Taylor says. "It was kind of sudden."

"_You think_?!" Haley asks.

"Okay," Taylor begins, standing up. "we don't have to sit here and listen to this judgment."

"Oh, yes you do!" Haley says. "If you're going to come here and parade that ring around!" Haley stands up.

"So, just to be clear here;" Anna says. "The game's _officially_ over?"

The smoke alarm starts beeping/going off. Everyone looks into the kitchen, and sees smoke coming out from the oven.

"My lasagna!" Haley panics, rushing over to the kitchen, then opens the oven. "_Great_." Haley takes out the lasagna with an oven mitt, and shows that it's all burnt all around.

"Uh," Ken begins, standing up. "we can order a few pizzas – if everyone still wants to eat, that is."

"That's a _great _idea, Ken!" Haley says, picking up the landline phone and tossing it to him. "In fact, while you're at it, why don't you call my Dad and ask his permission? Oh, wait – I forgot. You're not a traditional kind of guy. If you _were_, my sister would have never left you last year."

"Oh, you are _so _out of line right now, _bitch_." Taylor tells her.

"Okay." Quinn says. "Tay. Haley. Both of you, just—"

"What did you call me, Taylor?" Haley asks, walking out of the kitchen.

"You heard me." Taylor says. "You're being a _bitch _right now, Haley. What's the problem, huh? Jealous because you haven't gotten laid in so long, like Quinn and I have?"

"Uh," Sam begins. "what's that now?"

"Hey, _Taylor_—" Nathan says, standing up. "Don't talk to her like that in her own house."

"Aw, how sweet." Taylor says. "Just like old times; Nate's coming to Haley's rescue like he's her night in shining armor. Hey, Hales, maybe you'll get lucky sooner than you thought, after all."

"Who's out of line now, huh Tay?" Haley asks. "And I'm not the one who keeps on making hasty, _stupid _decisions."

"Okay, guys—" Ken says. "Lets just talk rationally about this. You know, like the adults we all are."

"Oh, dude." Nathan says. "Bad idea deciding to get in the middle of them."

"_You _just did." Ken says.

"I have a hell of a lot more experience," Nathan begins. "then you do with the James' women."

"You know what your problem is, Tay?" Haley asks. "You _never _learn. And this isn't even about what Ken did. This is about you rushing into a marriage the first time, and you're doing the same exact thing _now. _You know, Tay, Einstein said doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results is the definition of _insanity_. Just sayin'."

"I remember that from college psychology." Lucas comments.

"Yeah, uh, me too." Anna says, trying to carry on a normal conversation. "Uh, what instructor did you have? Hassett?"

"Goesling." Lucas replies.

"Ah." Anna says.

"Oh, yeah, that's _real_ nice, Haley." Taylor says about her comment. "It's what every sister hopes their baby sister will say about her engagement."

"Okay, so—" Ken begins. "I'm thinking mushrooms."

"Ew." Brooke says. "I vote plain cheese."

"I just want the garlic bread." Olivia chimes in.

"I feel like a meat topping." Michael says. "Chicken, pork, –"

**Cut To:**

Grocery store; Nathan and Michael are standing in front of the frozen/meat section, looking down.

"Steak—" Michael says. "Where's the steak? Oh, here we go. What kind do you want?"

"I don't think anyone's going to care about _that_." Nathan says. "Uh, sirloin."

"Alright." Michael says, putting two sirloin steaks into the cart, then stops. "Ah, lets switch it up a bit." He puts a few other types of steaks into the cart.

"Okay," Nathan begins, as they start pushing the cart along. "we need butter, some potatoes, a vegetable—"

"By the way," Michael begins. "thanks for picking me to come with you. My head was about to explode in there."

"No problem." Nathan laughs. "Crazy, huh?"

"You can say that again." Michael says. "Oh, Nate, remember we have to check our email when we get back. Kay?"

"Yes." Nathan nods. "Don't let me forget about that."

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Haley is sitting in a patio chair in the backyard, looking out at the swimming pool. Ken steps out from the sliding glass door, and shuts it.

"You were right." Ken says. "I should have at least asked your parent's permission before I got down on one knee."

"Oh, it's not that, Ken." Haley says. "It's about Taylor having been irresponsible her whole life, and she still is. And marriage, Ken? Really? It's just so soon. I accepted you guys back together, but now engaged? Ken, it's been less than a year she left you."

Ken looks down.

"Don't you think it's even a little rushed?" Haley asks.

"I know it must seem like that," Ken begins. "but we're in love again. Probably even more this time around. Besides, Taylor told me long ago to your history with rushed-in marriages."

"No offense," Haley begins. "but Nathan never hit me. It's just a little different."

"You're right—" Ken nods. "It's completely different. From what Taylor told me, even though you and him aren't together anymore, you and Nathan were a much better couple than Tay and I were."

"She said that?" Haley asks.

"She may be the older sister, Haley," Ken begins. "but she really looks up to you. Your approval means everything to her. It's just not always completely obvious."

"Tell me about it." Haley agrees.

"I remember," Ken begins. "when we came to Tree Hill last year, how nervous she was to tell you we were married. And not much as changed since then, because she was nervous as hell to tell you about our engagement."

Haley sighs.

"It's just _so _fast." Haley says. "What's the point? What's so wrong with taking it slow and just dating for awhile, especially given what you two have been through in the last year?"

"I—" Ken begins to say/explain.

"Don't answer that, babe." Taylor says, standing a few feet behind Ken, next to the fence. "You don't have to explain yourself to _her_. Especially not after the things she said before."

"Tay, it's okay—" Ken says. "Please don't—"

Haley stands up.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" Haley asks.

"You know what I know?" Taylor asks. "How I'm sick of you always trying to control _my _life. Newsflash, Haley James: I'm the big sister – me and Quinn both. So quit acting like Saint Haley, like you're holier than thou and know what's best for _everyone _else."

"—start the drama again." Ken finishes his prior statement, then turns around to go inside.

"You know what, Tay?" Haley asks. "That's so—"

"So _what_?" Taylor asks.

"_So _–" Haley begins angrily, searching for the words, and instead charges toward Taylor.

Taylor in result gets into a fighting stance. Haley and Taylor put their arms up, grabbing each other's shoulders, and starting to move around, leaning forward, with their hands on each other, struggling and trying to push each other down.

"Oh, my God!" Quinn says, running out of the house. "_Tay. Hay. Stop_!"

The rest of the gang starts to gather around the sliding glass door, watching Haley and Taylor in shock. Quinn tries to get in the middle of them, to break them apart, but when she does Taylor, on reflex, punches Quinn in the face.

"Okay," Quinn begins, now frustrated and mad. "_that's it_. You two kids are acting like a couple of _brats."_

The three of them grab onto each other, looking like they're huddling in a football game, going around in circles. Haley gets close to the pool, as her back is facing that direction. Taylor notices, and takes the opportunity to push Haley in the pool. Haley lets out a scream, as Taylor starts to laugh. Quinn grabs Taylor, and proceeds to push her in. But as Taylor is falling, she grabs Quinn's hand and both girls fall in the pool with Haley. All three of the girls continue to fight in the pool.

"Oh—" Nathan begins, standing in the doorway with the rest of the gang, including Michael, both of them holding grocery bags. "—my God." He pauses. "What the hell did we miss?"

"You know who's watching this right now, don't you?" Michael asks.

"Oh, yeah." Nathan nods. "But you kissed Haley too; I'm sure you're enjoying this as well."

"Haley's your ex;" Michael says. "You must be enjoying this on _some _level."

"Don't forget about Taylor, Nate." Lucas adds.

"If only she just took off her ring." Ken says to himself.

"Should we be trying to break them up?" Peyton asks.

"Quinn tried." Anna replies. "Look what happened to her. And I don't know about you, but that water looks freaking freezing."

"Yeah, okay." Peyton agrees. "Lets just start the food, huh Nate?"

"I'll start the grill." Nathan says.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; backyard. Nathan is grilling steaks, as he flips all of them over, one by one. No one else is outside. Lucas exits the house, and proceeds to walk over to the barbecue.

"How's that coming along?" Lucas asks. "Everyone's starving in there."

"Almost done." Nathan says. "Fighting in the pool took a lot out of them, huh?"

Lucas chuckles.

"Some night, right?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Nathan says.

"So," Lucas begins. "I wanted to ask you about, you know, that guy. Any update?"

"Mike and I have been corresponding," Nathan begins. "with his girlfriend online. Right now, we're just trying to act like a couple of online pervs who think she's hot. She seems to be taking the bait so far."

"Okay." Lucas says. "Well keep me updated, alright?"

"Sure." Nathan nods.

"So, uh," Lucas begins. "you and Brooke seem, uh, _friendly_ tonight."

"_That _we are." Nathan says.

"So nothing's happened with you guys yet?" Lucas asks.

"She needs time to herself;" Nathan says. "she's not ready to date again yet, you know…" Nathan begins. "…since her last relationship ended."

"Well are you fighting for her at all?" Lucas asks. "You know how well I know Brooke. She's not one to put herself out there initially, even when she wants to."

"Let me get this straight:" Nathan begins. "You're now telling me to _fight _for and _pursue _even harder your ex?"

"I'm just saying," Lucas begins. "you were in love with her so much that it was worth betraying your own brother and telling her how you feel. I'd hate to think all of that drama and whatnot was all for nothing and you're not at least going to _attempt _to be with her."

Nathan just looks at him, then looks down to flip over one of the steaks.

"You know, man," Lucas continues/begins. "if you're not willing – if you don't _want _to put yourself out there and do everything you can to be with her and show her you guys are apparently _meant-to-be _or whatever – then maybe you don't care about her as much as you thought you did."

Nathan remains silent.

"Just sayin', man." Lucas says, as he then turns around, and a moment later turns his head back toward Nathan. "Oh, uh, I'll take mine medium rare."

Lucas proceeds back inside of the house. Nathan thinks, as he looks discouraged.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Upstairs guest bedroom. Taylor has a jeans and t-shirt on, as she dries her hair with a towel. There's a knock on the door.

"It's open." Taylor calls out.

The door opens and Haley enters.

"I think dinner's about ready." Haley says.

"Okay." Taylor says, looking down. "Be right down."

"Okay." Haley says with a sigh, as she turns around back toward the door. "Tay," Haley begins, turning to face her again. "we're sisters. There's nothing that you can do that'll make me stop loving you."

Taylor slowly nods, still looking down at the bed.

"Okay. Well," Haley begins. "I'll see you downstairs."

"I love him, Haley," Taylor begins. "with all of my heart. He made a mistake and he paid for that mistake. He's learned from it, and he has changed. I gave him a second chance and it has worked out better than I even could've imagined. We're happy, we're in love, and we're engaged. You said you trust me to make my own decisions, so what it so different about trusting this one, too?"

"I just don't want to see you rush into anything," Haley begins. "and regret it later. And as for me rushing into a marriage with Nathan, well, you've seen how that worked out, right?"

"I'm sorry about tonight." Taylor apologizes. "And I'm sorry for pushing you in the pool."

"Honestly," Haley begins. "I'm not really sorry that Quinn pulled you in with her."

Haley gives her a slight smile. Taylor smiles back.

"Okay." Taylor says. "Come here, little sis."

Haley and Taylor hug each other.

"By the way, Taylor," Haley begins. "I've always looked up to you."

Taylor smiles to herself, as her and Haley continue to hug

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; near the front door. The front door is opened, and Peyton is giving Brooke a hug. The rest of the gang is standing behind them, also saying their goodbyes.

"How long are you going to be in town?" Brooke asks.

"Just for tomorrow." Peyton replies. "Then we leave the next morning."

"Okay, well," Brooke begins. "we gotta get lunch tomorrow, okay? And I want to bring you by my almost-opened restaurant, slash the old building of Clothes Over Bro's slash the old building of Karen's Café."

"Of course." Peyton says, smiling. "Daniel. Luke. Anna. You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Daniel replies. "Well it was nice seeing…most of you again; and it was nice meeting…a few of you."

"Yeah, and clockwise all of that for me." Anna says.

"Hales," Lucas begins. "you, uh, really know how to throw a dinner party. Although next time we all want to hang out again, I say we just do another Dare Night."

"Okay." Haley laughs, giving Lucas a hug. "Okay, well, I'll walk all of you guys out."

They all proceed to walk out of the front door.

**Cut To:**

**LATER ON—**

Lucas' house; Daniel and Peyton, who is holding Elizabeth, Lucas and Anna enter through the front door.

"She's gotta be exhausted, Peyton." Lucas says. "Let me put her to bed tonight."

"Of course." Peyton nods.

"Uh, hey, Luke?" Anna asks. "Could I walk to you outside, alone, first?"

"Uh," Lucas begins. "yeah. Sure." Lucas turns to Peyton. "I'll be right in, I guess."

Peyton nods, as she and Daniel walk into the kitchen.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' front porch; Anna and Lucas walk out of the front door, and walk over near the swing.

"So," Lucas begins. "what's up, Anna?"

"I had fun tonight." Anna tells him. "It was cool hanging out with you again, and even cooler that Peyton and I talked without any name calling or bitch slaps."

"Yeah." Lucas chuckles.

"So," Anna begins. "I was going to tell you this when I first got here, but I was way too nervous to. I guess I had to work myself up to it."

"What are you talking about, Anna?" Lucas asks, confused.

"I love you," Anna begins. "Lucas. I'm still in love with you."

"What?" Lucas asks.

"Do you remember," Anna begins. "when you broke up with me what you told me?"

"Of course." Lucas replies. "I told you we were in different stages of our lives, and that you were young and needed to live your life, and experience college the right way; that you needed to find yourself before you committed to someone."

Anna nods.

"You also told me," Anna begins. "that if when I got done with school and had a chance to date other guys, that if I still loved you, if I still missed you, that you would hope I would come find you and tell you so."

Lucas continues to listen to her.

"Well this is me officially telling you so." Anna says. "I've been with other guys, and not just Josh either. And it didn't work out with any of them. And more than that, whenever I broke up with someone my mind always thought about you. And how I was missing you and wishing you were still in my life; and not just on Myspace or YouTube or any other networking site." Anna pauses. "Luke, I'm older now, I've been through two years of school, I've dated other people, and this May I'll have my associate's degree. I still want to get my Bachelor's, but the point is I'll have a career, starting this summer, in massage therapy. We'll be in the same stage of life, and ready for the same kind of relationship – unlike before."

"Anna, you know I care about you." Lucas says. "But we haven't been in a relationship for two years. We just can't pick up where we left off. It doesn't work that way."

"I know." Anna nods. "I'm not asking to pick up exactly where we left off. I'm just asking if you think you may still have those same feelings for me too." Anna pauses. "You remember after your friend died last year, I came to see you? I told you that Josh and I broke up and I told you the kind of guy I wanted to find. But the truth is I had already found him – because I was talking about you."

Lucas looks at her, and suddenly moves forward and starts to kiss her on the lips. She kisses him back passionately, and they have their arms around each other.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house; Nathan is walking behind Brooke, to her front door.

"So," Brooke begins. "um, this is me." She smiles.

"Okay." Nathan says. "Well, I guess I'll see you later. Goodnight, Brooke."

"Goodnight." Brooke says.

Nathan proceeds to walk away. Brooke turns and puts her key inside the lock, opening her door. Nathan turns back toward Brooke, and looks at her for a moment.

"_Brooke_." Nathan says, walking toward her.

Brooke turns back around.

"I need to say something." Nathan says. "Lucas said something to me earlier. He said maybe I don't care about you as much as I thought I did, if I just allow myself to sit back and not do anything to help you be ready to have a new man in your life."

Brooke looks down.

"But I _do_." Nathan continues. "And I've missed you so much. I've missed everything about you, Brooke. The truth is, I've just been scared…just like you. But, you see, that's why it's that much more important for us to be together. So we can help each other believe in true love again. And I'm not saying it'll be easy. I'm not saying we won't be scared. But honestly, there's nothing scarier than loving someone because you allow your whole heart to be vulnerable – and especially with _our _past relationships, that's a scary thought." Nathan pauses. "I don't mean to put all this pressure on you, especially since I told you before—"

Brooke suddenly starts kissing Nathan, putting her hands on the back of his head. Nathan kisses her back, putting his arms around her. As they continue to kiss, they go inside the door, as Brooke shuts it behind them – still kissing each other passionately.

**Cut To:**

Michael's bedroom; Michael is sitting at his desk, looking at his laptop screen. He opens the newest, "unread" email from Andrew Terry's supposed girlfriend/fiancée/wife.

**Email Message: "**_Hey you, thank you for the compliment. I think maybe we should talk on the phone sometime… what do you say? I am sort of involved with someone, but it's not going to work out. I just found out his true colors, I guess. Well anyway, talk to you later. Bye!_**"**

**Cut To:**

Brooke's bedroom; Nathan and Brooke enter through the door, kissing each other. They fall onto the bed together, and Brooke starts to take off Nathan's shirt. They stop kissing momentarily, as Brooke gets his shirt off and throws it on the floor. Nathan smiles at her, and starts kissing her again, and starts to take off her shirt as well. He throws her shirt next to his on the floor, and continues to kiss her, and then starts kissing her neck, and then kisses her stomach, as he holds onto her hands. Brooke leans her head back

**Close-up: **Nathan's and Brooke's shirts laying on the floor next to each other.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	87. I am the Master of My Fate, S8 Finale P1

**Season 8. Chapter 8.21 (87). 'I am the Master of My Fate.' Season Finale, Part 1.**

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_How many moments in your life can you say were perfect? Where you were entirely and completely happy in what you were doing. Unfortunately, we very rarely recognize the truly perfect moments in our lives as they're happening, and they end up passing us by so fast that we don't get to completely appreciate or enjoy them."_

Brooke's bedroom. Nathan is kissing Brooke's stomach, as they lay on her bed, with their shirts off. Brooke leans her head back. Nathan now gets on top of her, and starts kissing her on the lips, putting his hands in her hair.

"Wait, Nate." Brooke says suddenly and softly.

Nathan stops kissing her, as he looks down at her.

"What is it?" Nathan asks. "Do you want to stop?"

"No." Brooke says. "I don't know. It's just so fast. I need—" Brooke starts to sit up. Nathan gets off her, and rolls beside her, laying on his side.

"Brooke, talk to me." Nathan says. "What's going on inside that pretty little head of yours?"

"It's just – _us_." Brooke says. "We've waited so long for this, you know? I just want it to be special – and not rushed, you know?"

"Brooke, um," Nathan begins. "we _have _sort of done this before, you know."

"No, I know." Brooke says. "I mean, we've been here in the moment where we wanted to be together again a few times since we broke off our engagement. But something always seemed to be in our way; first, Haley returned from tour, and then I was with Lucas when you fell in love with me again. It's just you waited to be with me again for like a year now, and I think it's so sweet that you didn't tell me about your feelings for so long because Luke and I were together and you didn't want to come between that."

Nathan smiles.

"I told you," Nathan begins. "I'll wait for you for however long it takes – just as long as I get to actively be in your life in the process."

"And I want to be in your life—" Brooke begins. "I want to be with you too, Nate. I just don't want to rush _this_, because even though we've done this before – we're still starting a new relationship, and a new _us_. I mean, we're both entirely different people than we were four years ago."

"No, yeah, I agree." Nathan says. "I don't want to rush this, either. So, how about we stay up tonight and just talk?"

"That sounds great." Brooke smiles. "Thank you for understanding."

"Come here." Nathan says, as he gives her a hug – she hugs him back tightly.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; inside. Peyton is peaking out of the window, looking shocked. She turns her head toward the kitchen.

"_Oh my God!_" Peyton says. "_Danny, come here!_"

Daniel walks out of the kitchen, holding Elizabeth.

"What is it?" Daniel asks.

"Just a _really _huge case of de ja vu." Peyton replies.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asks, confusingly.

"_Look_!" Peyton tells him, gesturing toward the window.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; outside – front porch. Lucas and Anna are kissing each other, as they have their arms wrapped around each other. Lucas stops. Anna looks down, with a smile, as she holds her hands up to his chest.

"So," Anna begins. "I guess that's your way of saying you do in fact feel the same way about me?"

Lucas smiles back.

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "I forgot how much I enjoy doing that with you."

"Well, then—" Anna begins. "Let me remind you again."

Anna begins to kiss him again, and he kisses back – but then stops a moment later.

"_However_—" Lucas begins.

"Oh, no no." Anna says. "I don't like howevers."

"_But_," Lucas begins to say.

"Okay, Luke—" Anna says, interrupting. "Just kiss me again, kay? I can tell you want to, as do I. _Very _much so. And therefore there's no reason why we shouldn't. I mean, we're not doing anything wrong this time. We're _both _single this time. That's _so _unlike us."

"It's not that." Lucas says, with a smirk/chuckle. "It's just – I've been through a lot lately, Anna. I mean, Brooke, the thing with Lindsey. I just—I wanna be sure that this is happening for the right reasons. Because, I mean, it's you and you deserve the right reasons."

"I understand." Anna nods.

"I want to let you know," Lucas begins. "nothing between us could ever be casual, Anna. You know, way too much history with us. But we haven't seen each other for awhile, and we should just take this slow – talk. Actually, you know, like _date_. You said it yourself; you're older now, more mature, you have a career – we've _both _changed since when we dated before."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Anna says. "I mean, before you were like this creeper who went after high school girls – and now you've upgraded to college and almost college graduate girls." She winks, teasingly.

Lucas laughs.

"Okay," Lucas begins. "now you just sound like my friends."

"Well they can be quite influential." Anna says.

"You want to go get some coffee?" Lucas asks. "I know this cute little coffee shop that's opened late."

"Sure." Anna nods. "But maybe we should tell Peyton and Daniel where we're going first, you know, so they don't worry."

Lucas nods, in agreement, as he begins to turn around to go to the front door. As he does, he notices Peyton and Daniel peaking out of the window – looking surprised. Anna, seeing where Lucas is looking, now notices them through the window too. Peyton and Daniel quickly close the curtains – in embarrassment. Lucas and Anna laugh.

"God," Lucas begins. "I had no idea we had an audience."

"I had no idea we were so famous." Anna says. "We have our own paparazzi."

Lucas laughs.

"Hold on." Lucas says, going to the front door.

Lucas opens the door, and looks inside – seeing the lights go off and Peyton and Daniel running into a bedroom.

"_We already saw you guys spying—" _Lucas starts to call out to them.

The bedroom door shuts. Lucas closes the front door and turns to Anna.

"They know." Lucas says. "Lets go."

Anna smiles, grabbing Lucas' hand with hers, as they proceed to walk down the porch steps.

**END OF TEASER.**

Michael's room; Michael is standing in front of his closet, taking out a hooded sweat shirt, and proceeding to put it on. Olivia is laying in his bed, under the covers.

"Do you _have _to go?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah, and so do you." Michael replies. "For one we both have class. And two, my mom's still home so, uh, we're gonna have to sneak you out with me."

"Hey, by the way, boyfriend—" Olivia says. "Last night was _amazing_."

"For me too." Michael smiles, walking over and giving her a kiss.

A knock on the door is heard.

"_Crap_." Michael says to Olivia, quietly. "Get under the bed…_quick_."

Olivia quickly rolls off the bed and gets underneath.

"It's opened, mom!" Michael calls out.

The door opens, and Nathan enters.

"Uh, _Nate_?" Michael asks, surprised.

"What?" Olivia asks, getting up from under the bed. "Nathan's here?" Olivia now looks up, as she is kneeling on the floor, and sees Nathan. "Oh. Hey, bro."

"Okay." Nathan says, surprised to see her. "You spent the night over his house? Gross."

"It was anything but gross, man." Michael smirks.

"Oh, God." Nathan says.

"By the way," Michael begins. "did my mom leave for work yet?"

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "She was walking out the door as I came in."

"Thank God." Michael says. "Uh, by the way, you look like hell."

"Thanks." Nathan says. "No sleep last night. I was with Brooke."

"Oh, say no more." Michael says. "Gotcha."

"Ew." Olivia says.

"No, uh," Nathan begins, with a chuckle. "we just talked."

"_Score_." Michael says, sarcastically.

Olivia hits Michael's arm.

"Hey, listen –" Nathan says. "When you get to be my age, it's not all about sex. Especially when you love someone inside and out for who they are, no matter what."

"Man, bro," Michael begins. "that's just Nathan for 'I didn't get lucky.'"

Nathan laughs.

"Hey, so – um," Michael begins. "how's Haley doing? That was a pretty dramatic thrown-down, huh?"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Nathan says. "I don't know. I haven't talked to her since."

"Yeah, I feel bad for her." Olivia says. "I mean, she's just trying to look out for her sister."

"Maybe I'll go see her." Michael says. "See how she's doing."

"So, listen, I came by to," Nathan begins. "find out if you've heard from that girl?"

"Yeah, actually." Michael says. "She emailed me late last night. She said she wanted to talk to me on the phone, so I emailed her back and gave her my cell."

"Mike—" Nathan says. "you gotta be more careful, alright? You can find out a lot about someone from their phone number. We both agreed it was best to remain as anonymous as possible with this woman."

"Yeah, but I also gotta advance the plot here." Michael says. "We're not going to be able to accomplish much by emailing back and forth."

"Look, I told you, I wanna bring this guy to justice just like you do," Nathan begins. "but we have to be safe while doing it. I mean, we are taking the law into our own hands with this and that's never a really safe route to take."

"I'll run everything by you for now on – promise." Michael says. "Anyway, so I ended up talking to her last night. And she wants to meet up in person – for a date."

"And she's this guy's girlfriend?" Nathan asks. "Yet looking online for dates?"

"Well, she admitted she is involved with 'someone,'" Michael begins. "but she said she doesn't think it's going to work out. Something about her seeing his 'true colors' now."

"That probably has something to do with," Nathan begins. "him sitting in jail right now on a domestic violence charge."

"At least she's seemingly trying to get away from him now." Michael says. "I don't understand girls who stay with guys like that."

"Speaking of," Nathan begins. "what do you guys think of that Ken guy? I mean, do you think he's really changed…permanently?"

"Well, I can't really say." Michael says. "Don't really know him at all. But, I mean, to me it's just like anything else when someone says they've changed; it's rarely true. Just like when someone cheats in a relationship, chances are they'll do it again. You know?"

"I agree with Mike." Olivia says. "Once an abuser, always an abuser."

"For Taylor's sake," Nathan begins. "I sure do hope you guys are wrong."

"Me too." Michael says. "But like I said, what do I know? I hardly know the guy. They do seem happy together, from what I can tell."

"So about this date…" Nathan says. "you know I'm going with you, right?"

"Wow, bro—" Olivia says. "I don't know. You're walking in on us in bed; you want to go on Mike's dates with him – you're starting to worry me."

Michael laughs.

"It's not a date." Nathan says. "It's a chance for us to find out more about Mr. Terry. And I'm not gonna let you go alone, alright? We don't know who this girl really is. All we know is she has a really crappy judgment in choosing boyfriends."

"Alright, you can spy on the date." Michael says. "Although, I think I know what I'm doing."

"That's true." Olivia nods. "He's tough."

"Something tells me she's also pretty tough." Nathan says. "And probably has friends who are similar to her boyfriend, too. Besides, Mike, wasn't it _you _who got his ass kicked by a certain brother and random bullies all throughout high school? And wasn't it me and _my _brother who protected your ass? So let me protect you now, too."

"Alright, alright." Michael says. "I already said you could spy on the date."

"Alright." Nathan says. "Kay, I'm gonna get going. I'll leave you two… ew – just… _bye_."

Nathan turns around and exits out of the room. Michael turns to Olivia, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Have I told you how sexy you are?" Olivia asks, with a smile.

"Yeah?" Michael asks. "So are you."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Train Station; Cooper walks off a train, with a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"I can't believe I'm back here." Cooper says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Ken/Taylor's apartment; Taylor is in the kitchen cooking, standing in front of the stove. Ken enters, wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

"What's this?" Ken asks.

"I'm making you nice, big breakfast—" Taylor replies. "as an apology on my behalf from Haley."

"Tay, you don't have to—" Ken begins.

"No, babe." Taylor says. "She was way out of line last night, and even though me and her made up and all, she was still wrong for everything she said. And you don't deserve any of that. So…" Taylor says, holding up the frying pan so he can smell what she's cooking.

"Mm, smells delicious." Ken says. "My favorite; Denver omelet."

"I know, boyfriend." Taylor says. "That's why I'm making it. Oh, I mean _fiancé_."

"That I am." Ken says. "So I hope you're making one for you. Can I help with anything? Hash browns? Sausage?"

"Nope; it's all on me." Taylor replies. "Oh, but you can ran down to the 7-11 and pick up a newspaper. I gotta remember to call and give them my change of address."

"Be right back." Ken says, as he turns around and takes two steps, then stops and turns back to her. "Uh, just as soon as I put on some pants."

"Hope so." Taylor says. "I mean, I love when you're sporting this style – but I don't think anyone out _there _will." She winks.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; Emily is sitting on a bed looking at a pictures. The top picture is of a little girl, about one year old. She puts the bottom picture on top of that one, and this picture is of herself and Sam – on their wedding day. She wipes her eyes with her fingers.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house; bedroom. Brooke is standing in front of the mirror to her dresser, as she looks down at the seashell necklace she has around her neck – as she plays/twirls it with her hand.

**Flashback: **

Maui; Hotel room. Brooke is sitting on the bed, looking down at and playing with the engagement ring on her finger. Nathan walks out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist and wearing the seashell necklace around his neck.

"Ah," Nathan begins. "that shower felt good. Although it would've felt _better _if you joined me like I wanted you to. I was way too sandy."

"Well I didn't want to take this off of my finger." Brooke smiles. "I like wearing it too much."

"You're gonna have to shower sometime." Nathan chuckles. "Otherwise I think I want that ring back."

Brooke laughs.

"You are _so _sexy, mister." Brooke tells him. "All wet, water running down those sexy abs of yours, sporting the necklace I made for you. How did I get to be so lucky?"

Nathan smiles.

"Well I think you have that friend of yours from school to thank for us." Nathan replies. "Mandy, was it?"

"Monica." Brooke replies/corrects him.

"You know what I was just thinking about in the shower?" Nathan asks.

"I don't know." Brooke shrugs. "Depends – was it hot or cold?"

"Funny." Nathan says. "I was thinking about how excited I am for you to become Mrs. Scott. Mrs. _Nathan _Scott, that is."

"Baby," Brooke smiles. "there's only _one _Scott in _my_ heart."

"I mean," Nathan begins. "would you want to take my name when we get married?"

"Absolutely." Brooke replies. "Besides, redeeming the Davis' name is pretty much impossible after my mom and dad got a hold of it. So I mightaswell change it when I have the chance."

"I know you've had issues with your folks for awhile now," Nathan begins. "but you are planning on inviting them to our wedding, aren't you?"

"They haven't been practically in my whole life—" Brooke replies. "what's the difference if they're not at my wedding either?"

"I just think you'll regret it if they're not there." Nathan admits. "Or if you at least don't invite them."

"So," Brooke begins. "are you planning on giving Dan a get-out-of-jail-free card then?"

"Brooke, baby—" Nathan says. "I don't think your parents murdered anyone. _And _I believe they're _both _alive still, neither of them being addicted to pills."

"I know, I'm sorry." Brooke apologizes. "I didn't mean to bring up—I'm sorry."

"Just at least think about it, okay?" Nathan asks. "Trust me, Brooke. I'd give anything to be able to invite my mom to my wedding."

Brooke nods.

"You know," Brooke begins. "you're still able to invite your _brother_."

Nathan gives her a look.

"Tell you what," Brooke begins. "how about we worry about the guest list when we return to the continental U.S.? Until then, why don't we put this bed to use?" She asks, as she lays down on her back.

"Good idea." Nathan says. "I'm exhausted." He smirks.

Brooke laughs, throwing a pillow at him. Nathan laughs, as he jumps on the bed, and lays next to her.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

Brooke's house; bedroom. Brooke is standing in front of the mirror, as her cell phone vibrates on her dress. She picks it up, after she looks at who's calling.

"Hey, Goldie Locks." Brooke says.

"Are you almost ready for that lunch?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah." Brooke replies. "Yeah. Let me just hop in the shower and then I'll get going. Where do you want to go to eat?"

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Backyard. Haley is standing in front of the pool. Quinn walks out of the door, sneaking up behind Haley, and giving her a light push, pretending she's about to push her in. Haley, startled, jumps, then notices Quinn. Quinn laughs.

"I hate you." Haley laughs.

"What?" Quinn asks. "You didn't enjoy water wrestling last night?"

"God," Haley begins. "I'm so ashamed how I behaved last night. Getting into fights with my sisters like a little kid. And doing it knowing my almost eight year old son was in the house."

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it." Quinn says. "He has Nathan as a father. He was destined to grow up punching people the day he was born."

Haley chuckles.

"Do you think I set a bad example for him, as a parent?" Haley asks.

"No." Quinn replies. "Last night is hardly a regular thing, Hales. You're allowed to make mistakes, even being a parent. The most important thing is that you teach him from right and wrong."

"Yet, even at such a young age," Haley begins. "he _has _taken after _both _of his parents."

"Huh?" Quinn asks.

"He's hit someone before." Haley explains. "Some little boy in his class who was picking on him – and in true Haley and Nathan style, he slugged him."

"When was this?" Quinn asks.

"Like two years ago." Haley says, starting to think back, and begins to laugh about it. "His teacher called me and Nathan in the next day and lectured us about teaching him to 'use his words, not his fists,' and how the school has a zero-tolerance policy on hitting. I mean, come on, we're talking about preschool here."

"Go Jamie." Quinn says, approvingly.

Haley gives her a look.

"What?" Quinn asks. "I say it's important to teach kids to stick up for themselves against bullies, and sometimes the only way to stop a bully is to hit back."

"Quinn, come on—" Haley says. "Using your fists is never the answer. It never solves anything."

"Says the girl who," Quinn begins. "kicked Tommy Fisher in the nuts for stealing her lunch money."

"Hey, in my defense," Haley begins. "he ended up stealing, like, _fifty _dollars worth of my lunches, _and _mom's money, before I resorted to that tactic."

"The point is," Quinn begins. "Jamie's a good kid. He has two parents who love him and give him lots of attention, and who have taught him from right and wrong, and how to stand up for himself when dealing with a bully. You're a great mom to him, Hales. Stop worrying."

"Okay." Haley smiles, giving her sister a hug. "Thanks, Quinny."

**Cut To:**

Sam/Nathan's apartment; Sam is talking on his cell phone, as he walks down the hall way.

"Look, I told you before—" Sam begins, into the phone. "I'm with someone else, and more than that—I'm happy with her." He pauses. "_Maybe_. I'll think about it. Look, I gotta go. Someone's at the door. I'll call you later with my decision."

Sam hangs up and proceeds to the front door. He opens it, and looks surprised.

"_Coop._" Sam says. "Man, this is quite the surprise."

**Cut To:**

Sam/Nathan's apartment; Kitchen. Sam and Cooper are sitting at the kitchen table, drinking beers.

"So," Sam begins. "you could've called, texted, emailed—but you went with the surprise-I'm-back-in-town visit."

"It's not a visit." Cooper says. "I'm back for good. Promise."

"That's great." Sam says. "What brought you back here?"

"Honestly?" Cooper asks. "I realized I gotta stop running when things don't go my way."

"You mean like not getting Rachel back." Sam says.

Cooper nods.

"Did you not get her email?" Sam asks.

"No…" Cooper replies, confused.

"Yeah, man." Sam says. "She was over here asking about you—wanted to know where you moved off to. I told her all I had was your Myspace."

"I haven't logged in for awhile." Cooper says, with a pause. "Wow. So she was asking about me?"

"Yeah, man." Sam nods. "But, uh, it's more than that. She broke up with that Owen dude."

"She did?" Cooper asks. "Well, I mean, so what, right? I doubt it had anything to do with me; she didn't even know where I was or if I'd be back."

"Or," Sam begins. "she realized it wasn't fair to Owen to be with him when she's still in love with—"

"Stop it." Cooper interrupts. "That's exactly the kind of mindset I was in that caused me to leave Tree Hill in the first place. I'm not allowing myself to go down that road again."

"Even if she wants you back?" Sam asks.

"We know how it ends with us, you know?" Cooper asks. "Why put ourselves through that again?"

"Well you at least gotta let her know you're back." Sam tells him.

"Okay. I will." Cooper says. "By the way, is the spare bedroom still a spare?"

"It is." Sam replies.

"Think Nate will mind if I move back in?" Cooper asks. "Or you?"

"Are you kidding?" Sam asks. "Rent split three ways instead of two? Hell, get Rachel in here too, man."

Cooper laughs.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Docks; Lucas grabs two coffees from the barista, handing one to Anna, and taking a sip of his own, as they begin to walk away from the coffee cart.

"I miss this." Anna says.

"What's that?" Lucas asks.

"_This_." Anna replies. "Tree Hill; The scenery; spending time with you."

"I've missed that too, Anna." Lucas says. "God, it just feels like a lifetime ago that we dated."

"Why?" Anna asks.

"Because it was." Lucas replies. "I mean so much has happened since then."

"Does it feel different?" Anna asks. "Hanging out with me."

"You've definitely changed." Lucas says. "You seem…_older_. You're right; you have matured."

"College can do that to a girl." Anna says. "But hey, what about you, huh? I mean, you wrote a _movie script_."

"That I did." Lucas nods, taking a pause. "You know, I've been thinking about that lately. I actually sort of regret giving it up."

"It _was _a huge, once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." Anna says.

"I mean," Lucas begins. "I basically gave it up for Brooke, you know? So we could be together and not have to go through a long-distance engagement. And then she repays me by hooking up with my brother."

"You know," Anna begins. "_I _would never be so selfish as to let you give up your dream so you could be with me all the time."

"Thanks, Anna." Lucas smiles. "You wanna go check out the river court?"

"Love to." Anna smiles, as she intertwines her arm into his, and leans on him as they walk.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Quinn, Haley, and Jamie are playing a game on the _Wii_. They are all dancing crazily. There's a knock on the door.

"Oh, pause!" Haley calls out, as she proceeds to the door, with the _Wii _controller strap around her wrist. She opens the front door and sees Michael standing there. "Oh—hey, Mike. What's up?"

Michael notices the controller hanging down from her wrist.

"You, uh, busy, Hales?" Michael asks.

Haley glances down at her wrist.

"Oh, no." Haley replies. "Do you want to come in and hang?"

"Well, actually," Michael begins. "I wanted to see how you were. You know, what with what went down last night."

"Oh, that's sweet." Haley says. "Actually, I'm fine. Good, in fact. But why don't you come in, play some _Wii _with Jamie, Quinn, and I?"

"Well," Michael begins. "I sort of have a lot on my mind—"

"Even more reason why you need to mellow out with some _Wii _dancing." Haley says. "Unless, of course, you're afraid of losing to two girls and a seven year old."

"Okay." Michael nods. "Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun." He pauses. "Although don't be surprised if I don't get that too into it and end up a Debbie downer."

"Kay." Haley says.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Jamie pouts, putting down his controller. Haley and Quinn watch as Michael raises his arms in victory.

"Did _I _just win?" Michael asks, gloating.

"Oh knock it off, you Debbie downer." Haley says.

"His name's Michael, momma." Jamie says. "Debbie's a girl's name." He turns to Michael. "Don't be such a Michael downer, dude."

"Okay." Michael says, then looking at Haley and Quinn laughing.

**Cut To:**

River Court; Lucas and Anna approach the black top/cement. Lucas is holding a box with a basketball inside, as he opens the box up and takes out the ball.

"By the way," Lucas begins. "that's for springing eight bucks on this. Mine's a bit rusty. Haven't played in awhile, I guess."

"No problem." Anna says. "My treat."

"Well," Lucas begins. "I'll _treat _you out tonight."

"I can't wait." Anna says. "God, this place brings back a lot of memories."

"Like what?" Lucas asks.

"Well lets see—" Anna says. "I believe it was _that _picnic table where Josh and I sat when I told him I was going to kiss you at the Halloween party at TRIC, pretending to be Peyton."

Lucas laughs, remembering.

"God, you got me in so much trouble that night." Lucas says. "I thought it was really weird when Josh asked me what Peyton was dressing up as."

"Yeah, I sort of put him up to that." Anna says. "Like your friends, he was very anti-Lanna."

"I know." Lucas says. "Him punching me and warning me to stay away from you sort of gave away the fact that he didn't approve of us."

Anna laughs.

"Anyway, I have a lot of memories on this court, too." Lucas admits.

"Especially with Nathan, huh?" Anna asks. "Hey, I'm sorry again for what's going on with you guys. But hey, you seemed to get along pretty okay last night."

"That's because we didn't talk last night." Lucas says. "But you're right – I do have a lot of Nathan memories on this court."

Anna just looks at him, sympathetically.

"_But_," Lucas begins, trying to lighten the mood. "enough of memory lane. HORSE?"

"Hell yeah." Anna replies.

"You know," Lucas begins. "I have a history on this court of playing HORSE with girls – particularly ones named _Anna_."

"Yeah?" Anna asks. "Interesting. Who won?"

"She did." Lucas replies.

"And _what _did she win?" Anna asks, curiously.

"I had to watch a meteor shower with her that night." Lucas replies.

"Oh, you poor baby." Anna says. "Who else?"

"Uh, Rachel." Lucas says.

"The redhead Rachel?" Anna asks. "Who wanted to talk about sex with me?"

Lucas laughs, and nods.

"Okay, who won that game?" Anna asks.

"I did," Lucas begins. "at _strip _basketball."

"When was this?" Anna asks, shocked.

"Oh, high school." Lucas replies.

"God, I wish we were the same age." Anna admits. "So, what are _we _playing for?"

"Well if _you _win—" Lucas says. "I don't know. What do you want?"

Anna looks at him from head to toe; Lucas notices.

"Keep it PG-rated there." Lucas teases.

"Darn." Anna says. "No. I'm just playing. Um, lets see. If _I _win, you have to take a swim in that river."

"A swim or a boat ride?" Lucas asks. "Because I've done the boat ride thing in that very river."

"Yeah?" Anna asks. "I wouldn't mind going out on a boat with you."

"Okay." Lucas says. "So, if you win I take a swim. But if _I _win, you have to come swimming _with _me."

"Got yourself a deal." Anna accepts.

Lucas tosses her the ball.

**Cut To:**

Restaurant; Brooke and Peyton are sitting at a two-person table, as their waitress sets down a plate of food each down in front of both of them on the table, along with two drinks.

"Enjoy." The waitress says, with a smile.

Brooke and Peyton smile back and nod. The waitress walks away.

"Oh, this looks good." Brooke comments. "I'm sure Daniel would have loved with place. Are you sure he didn't mind hanging out at Lucas' alone?"

"Well someone had to watch Lizzy." Peyton says. "And babies in restaurants? Best to be avoided if at all possible."

Brooke smiles.

"I can't believe you really have to go home tomorrow." Brooke says.

"I know." Peyton says. "I'm going to miss you guys so much all over again."

"How's L.A. going?" Brooke asks.

"Great, actually." Peyton replies. "I'm doing what I love. Signing bands, and for a great music company; great benefits, too – the works. Daniel really did well for me."

"So I guess that means no plans on moving back to Tree Hill?" Brooke asks.

"No." Peyton replies. "Sorry. I've been thinking about it a lot. How I moved away because there wasn't much left for me here anymore. And how all my friends here have their own lives going on; their own careers – but I had nothing of my own here. I basically stayed here three years too long."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asks.

"I only came back to Tree Hill to be with Lucas, you know?" Peyton replies. "Well actually, I _came back _for Whitey's funeral. I _stayed _to be with Lucas again. And we all know how well _that _turned out. Point is, I should have never stayed." She pauses. "I became _stuck _in life by staying here."

"Sweetie, that's not true." Brooke says. "You weren't stuck. You were managing your own business and hosting various musical events at TRIC. You were living your life just fine."

"Well I guess that's true." Peyton says.

"Now I'm not trying to talk you into coming back or anything," Brooke begins. "but don't ever feel like your time in Tree Hill was ever not worth it or insignificant."

"Thanks." Peyton smiles. "No, you're right. I know that. I don't regret staying here after Lucas and I broke up – not at all. I mean, if I hadn't stayed here I wouldn't have Elizabeth right now. Having her in my life is more than worth the pain of having gone through a miscarriage and Lucas cheating on me with Anna, and watching my fiancé being hauled off to jail."

"And having another three years to hang out with your best friend." Brooke adds.

"Of course." Peyton agrees. "And, to be honest, also the pain of falling in love with my ex again and then realizing his heart is with someone else."

"No way." Brooke says. "Are you talking about Lucas…and Anna? Are you in love with Lucas again?"

"I'm referring to _Nathan_, actually—" Peyton says. "And the very brief time we dated, or whatever we were."

"Oh." Brooke says, caught off-guard. "Yeah, we never really talked about that, did we?"

"Oh, that's not—" Peyton begins. "—not necessary. I've been over that for awhile now. It's just, well, I'm sort of jealous of you, Brooke Davis."

"You are?" Brooke asks.

Peyton nods.

"And of Nathan, and Mouth," Peyton adds. "and even Lucas. You all have not only found careers that you love, but you all have also found the person you're madly in love with. Like I said, even Lucas has apparently found that girl for him…again."

"Peyton," Brooke begins. "you'll find the guy that you're meant to spend your life with. I know he's out there somewhere."

"I wish I had your confidence." Peyton admits.

"You just need a little hope and faith." Brooke tells her. "You know, I believe a certain handsome, bald man who I know loves you very much should be _free _in a few months. Have you ever thought about—"

"No." Peyton replies, interrupting. "I mean, I _have _thought about that – about _him_. But I'm not in love with him anymore, and after I told him about me and Nathan, I'm sure he's not in love with me either. Skills and me – it was nice while it lasted, but it was just one of those things that weren't meant to be."

"Well, I know your night in shining armor is out there." Brooke says. "But until you find him, it sounds like you have a pretty damn good life waiting for you back in L.A."

"Yeah." Peyton smiles.

Brooke picks up her glass, and raises it.

"Cheers;" Brooke says. "to you finding the man of your dreams, and to me and Nathan finally working out."

Peyton raises her glass as well.

"Cheers." Peyton smiles.

**Cut To:**

River Court; Anna shoots the ball from the side of the net, and makes it inside. She cheers, as Lucas claps impressively. He catches the ball as it drops from the net.

"Now wait—" Anna says. "if you miss this shot, I win. Right?

"Yeah, yeah." Lucas says. "And then I'll go have to take a swim…with_out _you."

"_Shoot_, boy!" Anna says.

Lucas takes his stance to the side of the net, bounces the ball twice, picks it up just above his head, and then throws it toward the net. He misses.

"I win and you lose, I win and you lose!" Anna says, starting to dance.

"I'll be right back." Lucas says.

Lucas proceeds to walk jog over to the edge of the river, taking off his shirt and pants, revealing just his boxer-briefs. He steps in the river and walks in further knee-deep. Anna runs toward the river, going in behind him (as his back his toward the shore), and on his shoulders. Lucas jumps, startled by surprise.

"What is this?" Lucas laughs. "Piggy back ride?"

"Yes!" Anna says.

Lucas starts walking around in the same leveled area.

"Oh, how nice it is to stay dry." Anna says.

Lucas suddenly makes two huge splashes his either of his hands, getting Anna wet. Anna raises her arms to try to cover herself, and screams.

"Hey!" Anna says. "I'm _in _my clothes, unlike _you_!"

**Cut To:**

Sam/Nathan's apartment; back patio. Cooper is grilling hotdogs on the barbecue. Sam walks outside.

"You still here, man?" Sam asks. "I told you – Rachel's living with Haley now. _Go_…see her."

"I got hungry." Cooper replies. "Hey. I have two on here for you too, man."

"Oh, well then—" Sam says. "Grill 'em them up and _then _go see her."

Cooper chuckles, as he turns the hotdogs over with a spatula.

"Seriously, though." Sam says. "You're not, like, avoiding her, are you?"

"No, of course not." Cooper replies.

"Good." Sam says. "Because Cooper Lee afraid of a girl? Isn't natural."

"Maybe a little." Cooper admits. "I mean, not afraid. Just kind of avoiding."

"Can I ask why?" Sam asks.

"I think you just did." Cooper smirks. "I mean, isn't it obvious? This girl ended up driving me out of town because of how much I love and miss her and couldn't be with her. How can I face someone again, who turned me down twice before, and after I gave her fiancé a shiner?"

"Maybe because she obviously wants to see you?" Sam asks. "Speaking of which, did you check your Myspace yet?"

"Yeah." Cooper replies. "She had just wrote to please email her back because she wanted to talk to me and see how I was doing."

"There you go." Sam says. "I mean, dude, come on, she's not going to say, 'Hey, I wanna jump your bones again" over an email on Myspace. Read between the lines."

"Yeah, I know—" Cooper says. "You're right. She wants to see me. It's just hard after what we've been through." Cooper reaches in a bag and pulls out a bun, putting one of the dogs inside and handing it to Sam. "Mustard, relish, onions, all right there."

"Thanks." Sam says, proceeding to squeeze mustard onto his 'dog.' "So you think you can handle her—or should we do the 6th grade thing and have me pass her a note that you still like her?"

"Real funny." Cooper says. "Although if I get you to do my dirty work, you better do it in person and not…pass her a freakin' note."

Sam laughs.

"You think you can pass my ex a note?" Sam asks.

"Which ex?" Cooper asks. "_No_. Your ex-wife? _Emily_?"

Sam nods.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cooper asks.

"She's in Tree Hill." Sam replies. "Wants to get back together. She called me earlier today; wants me to meet her at some Tree Hill dump motel."

"Whoa." Cooper says, shocked. "You're not going to go, are you?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet." Sam says. "I already told her I didn't want to get back together. That I was happily taken by someone else now."

"Well, in _that _case you _really_ shouldn't go." Cooper tells him. "Look, I'm not proud of this, but I've seen every season of _The OC_; I know what happens when ex-lovers meet in cheap motels."

"Now who's the funny one?" Sam asks.

"I'm telling ya, man." Cooper says. "You go and meet her there, and next thing you know she's pregnant and telling you it's yours, and bam, things become complicated between you and Quinn because you have to go be with _her_—and move away _again_."

"Who are you kidding?" Sam asks. "You own all the seasons on DVD." Sam pauses. "I don't know. Maybe I'll just go, see what she wants, so she'll stop contacting me finally."

"Alright." Cooper says, giving in. "Just make sure you bring a glove, man."

"Oh shut up, dude." Sam says.

**Cut To:**

**THAT EVENING –**

Michael's house; bedroom. Michael is in khaki's, standing up, as he puts on a collared shirt, and proceeds to button it up. There's a knock on his closed bedroom door.

"It's opened." Michael calls out.

The door remains closed.

"Is my sister in there with you?" Nathan's voice is heard from the other side.

"No." Michael replies, chuckling. "No—you're safe, man."

Nathan enters.

"Hey." Nathan says. "Looking sharp."

"Exactly my intentions for my fake date." Michael says.

"Hey, you gotta play the part," Nathan begins. "because it's a real date to _her_. Which reminds me—don't start playing detective and asking all sorts of questions before you order. Keep it natural; don't let her suspect anything."

"Duh." Michael says. "I'm not an idiot. Jeez. Maybe you should've been the one to play this role."

"Probably." Nathan agrees. "I am the one with criminal justice experience. But too late now."

"Alright, lets go." Michael says, checking his phone. "We gotta be at the restaurant in fifteen."

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Cooper walks up the steps to the front door, stands there nervously, and then rings the door bell. Moments later, Haley opens the door.

"Oh my God." Haley says, giving him a hug. "Coop. I didn't know you were back in Tree Hill."

"Just got back today, actually." Cooper says. "How've you been?"

"Oh, fine." Haley replies. "How about you?"

"Surviving." Cooper replies. "No—I've been fine, too."

"Well that's good." Haley says. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure—yeah." Cooper nods, as he steps inside. "Sam actually told me Rachel was living here now—uh, _again_?"

"Suddenly your drop-in visit makes a whole lot more sense." Haley says.

"She's been looking for me, I hear." Cooper says.

"Oh, _yes._" Haley says. "As in not-so-patiently waiting by the computer."

Cooper nods.

"Uh, don't tell her I told you that." Haley says.

"Is she home?" Cooper asks.

"Upstairs." Haley replies. "Let me go get her. Make yourself at home."

Haley proceeds upstairs. Cooper walks into the kitchen.

**Cut To:**

Restaurant; Nathan and Olivia are sitting at a two-person table, with an appetizer and glasses of water in front of them.

"Thanks for making time to do this." Nathan says. "It looks a lot less suspicious and standout-ish with—"

"A guy being on a date with his sister?" Olivia asks.

"No one knows we're related." Nathan says. "Anyway—thanks."

"No problem." Olivia says. "I wanna help out with this any way that I can. I'm glad you guys called me to come." Olivia glances over at Michael sitting at a table with a woman. "How do you think it's going over there?"

"Looks okay to me." Nathan replies. "What do you think?"

**Cut To:**

Restaurant; Michael and the woman are talking, as they're holding their menus opened in front of them.

"I'm not sure." She replies. "I'm thinking—oh, probably just the chicken. Don't want to be an expensive date."

"Anything's fine with me." Michael says.

"Well, the lobster does look really good." She says, looking down at her menu.

"Uh," Michael begins, looking subtlety surprised. "so are you in school? I'm a, uh, _college student_, by the way."

"I know." She says. "I read your profile. And yeah—I'm a graduate student."

"Oh, wow." Michael says, impressed. "Congrats."

"Honestly," She begins. "I don't know what I'd do without the distraction these days."

"What do you mean?" Michael asks.

"Well, remember what I told you about my ex?" She asks. "About finally seeing his true colors? He actually got arrested recently—for domestic violence."

"Oh, uh, yeah—I'm so sorry." Michael says. "I actually have a friend whose sister went through that last year."

"I'm sorry." She says. "This isn't exactly appropriate first date conversation, is it?"

"Not the most traditional of topics—" Michael says. "But it's okay. We can talk about whatever you want."

"I bet your friend didn't see it coming, right?" She asks. "I actually did. I'm actually surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"With all due respect," Michael begins. "if you sensed he was like that then why did you stay with him? Fear?"

"Andrew is a very—controlling," She begins. "yet very caring man. I know that doesn't make much sense, but somewhere along the way—he changed. And _that's _when I noticed a lot more aggressive behavior from him."

"Changed?" Michael asks, now getting sincerely interested. "When did he so-call…change?"

"Like a year ago, I guess." She replies. "Actually, more than a year. I don't know the exact day it was; I just know at some point he withdrew—became…_dark_, angrier, depressed—more controlling and aggressive. Something must've happened to him, you know? I mean, a person just doesn't change like that without a reason, you know? I just don't know what could've made him change like that."

"Yeah—I—" Michael says. "—I—don't know. You have no idea?"

She shakes her head.

"You look like you want to tell me something." She says.

"Uh—" Michael says. "Just that I'm having a good time with you. It's cool you're opening up to me like this, so soon." He smiles.

She smiles back.

**Cut To:**

Haley's backyard; Rachel and Cooper are sitting in lawn chairs, talking.

"Haley, Quinn, and Taylor—" Cooper says. "Wrestling in that pool? You gotta be kidding me."

"Nope." Rachel says. "I'm not. You would've enjoyed it. Nathan did."

"I'm sure he did." Cooper says.

"I would've recorded it if I had had my Flip with me." Rachel chuckles. "Sorry."

Cooper laughs.

"That's okay." Cooper says. "So, uh, Sam told me about you and Owen. Sorry to hear that."

"Thanks." Rachel says. "It's okay."

"I guess—on the bright side—" Cooper says. "now he doesn't have to worry about getting punched anymore."

Rachel smiles.

"This is true." Rachel says.

"How's little Nate?" Cooper asks.

"Oh, he's good—hyper." Rachel replies. "Terrible two's."

"Must be tough—" Cooper says. "And also rewarding at the same time."

"It is." Rachel says. "_Both_. But whenever it gets to be too tough, I just think about how in just about six months he's going to be three. I remind myself they grow up fast and to cherish every moment—and then the tough parts do in fact become rewarding."

"You're an amazing mom, Rachel." Cooper says. "I forgot just exactly how great you are."

"Great as a mother?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah." Cooper nods. "But also—great as a woman, too."

Rachel smiles.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house; Brooke is sitting on a couch, holding her laptop on her lap. She is watching one of her _YouTube _videos. She starts to wipe her eyes with her hand, as she picks up her phone and starts to press buttons.

**Cut To:**

Car; Outside. Michael is driving. Olivia is sitting in the front seat, as Nathan sits in the back seat. Nathan has his cell phone out.

"So, how did it go?" Olivia asks.

"Good." Michael replies. "I got her right where I want her. It's just a matter of time—trust me."

"Good job detective Watson." Olivia says.

Michael chuckles.

"Okay, hold on you guys." Nathan says. "I gotta call Brooke."

Nathan dials her number, then puts the phone to his ear. It rings, and then clicks.

"Hey, Nate." Brooke says. "Thanks for calling me back."

"Of course." Nathan says. "What's up?"

"This is hard, Nathan." Brooke says. "Just please don't hate me for saying this."

"I could never." Nathan assures her. "What is it?"

"I'm not ready for any of this." Brooke admits, tearfully. "And I'm sorry for doing this over the phone—it's just I don't think I could look at you and say this."

"What happened?" Nathan asks. "I thought we—"

"I was watching some of my old videos—on YouTube—" Brooke says. "that I made when Lucas and I were together. And It made me realize—"

"You're still in love with him." Nathan guesses.

"_No_." Brooke says. "It made me realize—I'm just not ready for the boyfriend thing again. I've just been thinking about us today and who we used to be together, what it was like, and then I saw the videos again…and I realized I can't take my heart there again right now. I'm so sorry, Nathan. I want you in my life—I do. I just can't be the kind of girlfriend I know you want me to be right now."

"Well I do understand that, Brooke." Nathan says. "I can't believe you're saying this, but at least I understand it."

"I'm sorry." Brooke says, tearfully.

"Yeah, so am I." Nathan says.

"But Nathan—" Brooke says. "You have to know that the reason I can't be with you right now is because with us…I know it won't be casual. And I'm just not ready for anything _not _casual, you know?"

"Yeah. Okay, Brooke." Nathan says. "You know, you're going to have to open your heart again sometime, Brooke."

"Yeah, but when I'm ready." Brooke says.

"Well anyway, talk to you later."Nathan says. "I'm always here if you need anything." Nathan pauses. "Bye."

Nathan hangs up, and sighs.

"Everything okay?" Olivia asks. "Stupid question, right?"

"No, I'm not okay." Nathan replies. "But by now, it's a feeling I'm used to way more than actually being happy."

"Mike, make a u-turn." Olivia tells him. "Ben & Jerry's pit stop."

Michael turns the car around at the intersection.

**Cut To:**

Downtown Tree Hill; Lucas walks out of a florist, with a single rose in his hand. Anna is standing toward the exit, and smiles as she sees Lucas. Lucas hands her the rose.

"For you." Lucas says.

"It's beautiful." Anna smiles, as she smells it for a moment. "Thank you, Luke."

"You're very welcome, Anna." Lucas says, as he takes her hand and they proceed to walk along the sidewalk. "You know, I think this will be the start of a beautiful relationship…_again_." Lucas looks at and smiles at Anna.

Anna looks at him, smiling at what he said. They continue to walk, holding hands.

**Cut To:**

7-11; Ken is sitting on the pavement right in front of the entrance, as he gulps a drink down, which is in a paper bag. He stops, and then looks down at the cement, looking at an envelope. It's opened, and addressed _from _the County Courthouse.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	88. I am the Captain of my Soul, S8Finale P2

**Note:** _For season 9, I will be scratching Sam and Quinn. And maybe even Cooper/Rachel; I definitely want to focus on the core characters next season. I'm undecided about Taylor/Ken, since people have seem to like their storyline. I might try to work them into the new season, especially since their story doesn't seem to be quite completed yet. Also, **Peyton will be returning full-time for season 9**. Alright, that's all!_

**Season 8. Chapter 8.22 (88). **_**Season Finale**_**, Part 2. 'I am the Captain of My Soul.' **

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_Regrets;"_

Brooke is standing in her bedroom, as she takes off the seashell necklace from around her neck.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_W__e try not to let ourselves have them, but sometimes it's too difficult not to regret a prior decision that we've made."_

Brooke opens her dresser drawer, and puts the necklace in and then closes the drawer.

_Voice over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_How many times can you think of where you wish you could go back and do things differently?"_

Ken is wearing a tank top and boxers, as he has his hands on the kitchen table, leaning forward, and looking down. He looks up and looks around the apartment depressingly, and sighs.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Airport; Peyton is holding Elizabeth, standing next to Daniel, as they hand the airport employee their airline tickets. She scans them and then hands the tickets back to them, with a smile. Peyton and Daniel turn around and wave goodbye to Lucas, Brooke, and Anna, who are standing in front of their terminal.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; Emily, Sam's ex-wife, opens the motel room door and sees Sam standing in front of her.

"You wanted to see me?" Sam asks. "Here I am."

"Please," Emily begins. "come in." She steps aside, then he walks inside – she closes the door. "Thanks for coming. I know your new girlfriend can't be too happy about visiting your ex in a motel room."

"She doesn't know I'm here." Sam says. "It's not a big deal – me being here. It's just not even worth mentioning. So what do you want?"

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this." Emily apologizes. "I know it's not fair to disrupt your life like this after more than six years. But I still love you…and, Sam, it was a mistake to let you go. We should have never gotten that divorce. I know that now."

"Emily, you know we wanted different things." Sam says. "You wanted another baby and I didn't. It's kind of hard to go further from there."

"I thought," Emily begins. "that it would be better to find someone else and have another child, then to be with you and not have another child. But I was wrong. I don't care if you don't want kids…because I just want _you _again, Sam."

"Em—" Sam says. "I don't know what to say. I—" He pauses. "You wanted a divorce; you wanted more kids, so I gave it to you. I loved you and you walked away from me. And now you're back here and saying it was all a mistake—_seven _years later?"

Emily takes a photo out of her pocket, and hands it to Sam.

"Our baby girl." Sam says looking down at the photo, and faintly smiling. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about her—that I don't miss her with all my heart."

"Me too." Emily says. "Then how can you blame me for wanting another one, after we lost her?"

"I don't." Sam says. "I never did. It's just not what I wanted, not then."

"And now?" Emily asks.

"Truthfully," Sam begins. "lately, I have been thinking that I might want to have another baby."

"I know it's been seven years," Emily begins. "and your life has changed a lot—but has your life changed so much that there's no longer a place for me in it? To be your girlfriend again?"

Sam shrugs his shoulders, not knowing how to reply.

"Please," Emily begins. "if I still love you—if I still have these feelings, then you must too…even just a little. Please, just think about it. I don't need an answer right now or tonight. You'll be worth the wait."

**Cut To:**

Ken/Taylor's apartment; Ken opens the refrigerator, and takes out a bottled beer. He opens it up, tossing the cap into the sink, and takes a long sip out of it.

**Flashback:**

Ken/Taylor's apartment; Taylor walks out of the bathroom – dressed – as she proceeds to dry her hair with a towel. Ken enters through the front door, holding an envelope, and looking upset/out of it.

"Hey, babe." Taylor says. "Where were you? Something wrong?"

"Yeah." Ken replies, tossing the envelope on a table, and going into the kitchen.

Taylor picks up the envelope, taking out the contents of inside it. She reads the letter, and then understands his current mood.

"Babe—" Taylor says approaching him. "I'm so sorry. Maybe there's something else we can do. Go through the courts ourselves, or maybe go through another law firm – even get a lawyer."

"_Damn it_." Ken says, hitting the refrigerator with his hands. "This is just what I needed. Figures – everything was going well for me, so _of course _this had to happen."

Taylor walks up behind him, starting to rub his back with her hand.

"We're going to figure this out, okay?" Taylor asks supportively. "Together. I promise."

"What's there to figure out, huh?" Ken asks, as he turns around to her. "They've made their decision; it's _done_. I'm screwed."

Taylor stands there, as she looks up at him, pausing.

"Have you been drinking?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah." Ken replies. "Of course. Can you blame me?"

"Yeah, I think I can." Taylor says. "Why would you? Okay, so this didn't work out, but that's no reason to do _this _to yourself. You're suppose to come to _me_, Ken—not _Jack. _You're supposed to let me, your _fiancée_, help you through this – be there for you. This hurts me that you'd rather drink than come to me."

"You know what, Tay—" Ken says. "Spare me the lecture, kay? This isn't even about you or us—it's about _me_. And I'll handle it however I choose to."

Ken walks passed her, as Taylor follows—grabbing his arm.

"Babe, just wait, okay—" Taylor begins.

"_Taylor_, I _said_—" Ken says frustrated.

Ken, frustrated, quickly turns around, instinctively raising his arm/hand, and gesturing it toward Taylor's face. He suddenly stops, before he makes contact with her, and freezes himself out of shock from what he was about to do. Taylor looks shocked and scared. She starts to get teary-eyed.

"I'm sorry." Ken apologizes. "I just—"

"_Don't_." Taylor says, covering her mouth, with tears running down her face, as she walks passed him toward the front door.

"Oh, come on—" Ken begins. "Nothing happened. Don't go."

Taylor, upon reaching the front door, turns back around toward him.

"You're _drunk_," Taylor begins. "and came _this _close to hitting me again. A tad too close for comfort, Ken."

"Look, just _stop it_." Ken says, walking toward her, and putting his hand against the front door. "You wanna talk, lets talk about this. I didn't mean to—"

"I'm leaving." Taylor says, putting her hand on the door knob. "_Move_."

Ken takes his other hand and aggressively grabs Taylor's hand to remove it from the door knob.

"Okay, let go of me – _now_." Taylor says.

"Not until you say you'll stay." Ken says. "Just say you'll stay, babe."

"_No_." Taylor says, more emphasizing this time. "I am _not _going to live like this. I mean it, Ken—_let _go of me _now_."

Ken sighs, as he removes his hand from the door and lets go of Taylor. He walks back two steps.

"I'm sorry." Ken says.

Taylor looks at him for a moment, in disbelief, and then turns back toward the front door, opening it. She wipes her eyes, and then walks out—shutting the door behind her. Ken, upset, makes a fist and angrily punches a hole into the wall.

**/End of Flashback.**

**(ABOUT FOUR MONTHS LATER: AUGUST 20****TH**** 2015)**

Lucas' house; Kitchen. Lucas is making pancakes on a skillet on the stove. Olivia walks in, wearing a red graduation gown and cap.

"So," Olivia begins. "how do I look?"

"Like a college graduate." Lucas says. "I'm so proud of you, little sister. And to show it, I made you some pancakes – with any kind of topping you want in the refrigerator."

"Aw, thanks." Olivia says, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Wait, this isn't going to count as my graduation gift, is it?"

"No." Lucas laughs. "So you excited about tonight?"

"Can't wait." Olivia replies. "Honestly, though, I can't believe I've been living here for two years."

"Has it really been that long?" Lucas asks.

Olivia nods.

"Pretty unreal, huh?" Olivia asks.

"Yup." Lucas replies. "Time flies. Sometimes it feels like time just flashes by or something."

"Are you referring to the fact," Olivia begins. "you and Anna have been dating for four whole months already?"

"Seems like just yesterday she came back into my life." Lucas admits.

"Mm." Olivia says, eating the pancakes. "_Mm_. These are _so _good, Luke."

"Plenty here." Lucas says. "Hm, I think this next batch I'll add chocolate chips."

"_Totally awesome_." Olivia replies.

**Cut To:**

River Court; Nathan is shooting hoops; slam dunks, jump shots, etc.

**Flashback:**

Police Station; Office. Nathan is standing in front of his boss's desk, as his boss is sitting in the chair on the opposite side. Nathan takes off his badge and sets it onto the top of the desk.

"I quit, Chief." Nathan says.

The Chief looks surprised.

"Why?" The Chief asks.

"The reason why I came here," Nathan begins. "why I potentially wanted to be a police officer, is no longer valid."

"I'm not sure I'm following." The Chief admits.

"I wanted to accomplish something," Nathan begins. "by being in this line of work. And that thing I wanted to accomplish, while it's not totally finished yet, it is set in motion right now. So therefore, I guess I feel like my time here is done."

The Chief nods.

"Well, losing you will be losing a hell of a guard." The Chief says. "And potentially a hell of a police officer. I'm sorry to see you go, Nathan."

"Thank you." Nathan says. "But it's what I need to do. I need to go onto the next chapter of my life, which I realize isn't _this_."

"What _is _next for you then?" The Chief asks, curiously.

**/End of Flashback. Present Time:**

A basketball goes through a net.

River Court; Nathan stands below the net, and catches the ball as it drops down. Michael approaches the court.

"Hey." Michael says. "Little one-on-one? Just came by to remind you – Olivia's graduation is tonight. You going, right?"

"Well, I can't say I needed a reminder for my own sister's graduation." Nathan says. "And of course I'm going. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well as far as I know," Michael begins. "you and Luke are still in your bogus fight or whatever."

"We're not in a fight; we just don't talk anymore." Nathan says. "And college graduation ceremonies are usually pretty big."

"Yeah, but Lucas is part of the family," Michael begins. "therefore he will be sitting with the rest of Olivia's guests. Kind of hard to miss him in that case, huh?"

"Whatever – I guess I'll deal." Nathan says. "It's Olivia's graduation, it's not about me and Lucas."

"Just keep away from the aquatic center." Michael tells him. "You know, the pool."

"Yeah, real funny." Nathan says, chuckling.

"By the way," Michael begins, as he shoots the ball up toward the net. "that guy Andrew Terry is getting out today."

"Yeah?" Nathan asks. "Linda told you that?"

"Emailed me." Michael replies. "He served his five months for domestic violence."

Nathan nods.

"I'm sorry, you know—" Nathan says. "That it didn't work out how we wanted it to."

"Yeah, me too." Michael says. "But I blew it, you know? Told Linda what he did too soon, so can't say I blame her for not believing me."

"I didn't believe Lucas," Nathan begins. "the first time he told me our father murdered our uncle."

"Oh well, I guess." Michael says. "If there was something else I could do, I'd do it in a heart beat…but—I don't know."

"It's a hard fact to accept, isn't it?" Nathan asks. "That somethings in this life are out of our control."

Michael nods.

"That's why it's so important to be a good person." Nathan continues. "We can't control what other people do, and we can't control what happens – but we can control _ourselves_ and what kind of people _we _choose to be."

"Like I chose to get help for my drug problem." Michael says.

"You were really brave," Nathan begins. "when you checked yourself into that program. I'm so proud of you, Michael."

"That's all you, man." Michael says. "It's the kind of things you taught me by being my coach. Lucas, too. I have that to thank you for."

"Well, I owe you a thanks too." Nathan admits. "Something I don't thank you for enough. Thanks for taking care of my baby sister, and being such a good man to her."

"Well it's what she deserves." Michael says. "She inspires me to be the best man I can be. That's why I checked myself into that program. That, and because she would've had my head off if I smoked just one more time."

"That's exactly what I did for Brooke." Nathan says.

"Have you heard from her, by the way?" Michael asks.

"Here and there." Nathan replies. "But we've both been busy. I don't know—I've kind of just moved on. Whatever was there between us apparently wasn't that important to her—you know?"

"And what about—" Michael says. "Have you heard from that guy?"

"No—" Nathan replies. "Not yet. Hopefully soon, though."

**Cut To:**

_Davis' Diner_; Brooke and Tiffany are standing in the doorway of their office, as they look out at a busy restaurant. They watch as the waitresses walk to their tables, holding food trays, etc, and as customers talk and engage in eating their food.

"We're getting a little behind out there, Brooke." Tiffany says.

"I know." Brooke agrees. "The University students are back for the Fall semester, and they're _here _because the semester doesn't start until next week."

"Good for us," Tiffany begins. "and good for business. But bad since—"

"Since our best and 'employee of the mouth' waitress," Brooke begins. "is out 'sick' today because of her graduation. I'm really missing Olivia right now."

"Me too." Tiffany says.

Brooke watches as a waitress goes up to the cashier stand – looking exhausted.

"I think _they _do too." Brooke adds.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Olivia opens the front door, and Mouth is still standing on the porch.

"Uh—" Olivia says. "Oh, Mouth, right? Olivia; Lucas and Nathan's sister."

"Right—yeah, I remember." Mouth says. "Still can't believe they have a sister."

"Well, I think we're all used to it by now." Olivia admits. "But two years ago, it was like—'Whoa, you're _who_?!'"

Mouth chuckles.

"The surprise sister thing can yield that kind of response." Mouth says. "So, is Lucas here?"

"Actually, no." Olivia replies. "He just stepped out. Sorry. And I was actually about to leave for," She begins, gesturing at what she's wearing. "my graduation practice. Graduating college tonight. But, hey, you're welcome to hang out here and wait for him to get back. There's all sorts of extra pancakes in the fridge."

"Oh, no thanks—I ate on the plane." Mouth says. "And actually, there's someone else I want to see until Lucas gets back."

"Oh, okay." Olivia says. "Well it was nice seeing you again. I know Lucas is going to be thrilled to see you again."

"You too." Mouth says. "Wait—I didn't know they had summer graduations. I mean, in June maybe—but not August."

"Yeah, actually they do." Olivia replies. "Well my school at least. And it's really convenient for me, too. I was supposed to graduate last May, but, uh, due to unforeseen circumstances that didn't quite work out. So I took the two final classes I needed this summer and it all worked out."

"Okay—" Mouth says. "Whatever 'unforeseen circumstances' means." He laughs. "Anyway, congratulations on the graduation thing; that's quite an accomplishment. I remember my graduation like it was yesterday."

"Thanks." Olivia smiles. "Yeah, I can't wait to officially be out and start my life in the 'real world.'"

Mouth smiles back.

**Cut To:**

Charlotte County Jail; A police officer is holding the main door open, as Andrew Terry proceeds to walk out—holding a bag over his shoulder.

"Well, it was nice knowing ya." Andrew says to the officer.

"Enjoy your new-found freedom." The officer says.

"Yeah—" Andrew says. "After spending five months in that hell. Five months of my life that I can never get back."

"Well," The officer begins. "maybe you won't go and hit anyone now."

Andrew walks away, toward the bus stop.

**Cut To:**

Modeling Agency/Company; Rachel is posing in front of a white background. Quinn is holding a professional camera, taking pictures of her. Various poses of Rachel are shown, and then each pose gets "turned in" to a picture. Now Quinn puts down the camera, as Rachel stops posing and walks over to Quinn.

"How was that?" Rachel asks.

"Good poses—got some nice shots." Quinn replies.

"So you think I'm good enough to pose nude?" Rachel asks.

Quinn looks surprised.

"Uh—sure?" Quinn replies. "Why?"

"I got an offer." Rachel says. "It pays good—better than this. I'm thinking about taking it. And honestly, I would want you to be my photographer."

"Me?" Quinn asks. "Why me?"

"I know you—" Rachel replies. "I would be comfortable being naked in front of you; unlike posing nude in front of a stranger."

"I never pegged you as the shy type." Quinn says. "I mean, didn't you pose nude in front of an art class before?"

"Maybe." Rachel says. "But it's not just about that; you're a damn good photographer, Quinn. I like your work, and I would want to continue this professional relationship when I start my nude gig."

"Well," Quinn begins. "I suppose being a photographer for a nude model would look great on my resume. I'm in."

Rachel smiles.

**Cut To:**

_Davis' Diner_; Brooke and Tiffany are behind the counter, as the restaurant has mellowed out a lot. There are two waitresses chatting at the counter, as they observe their tables.

"I'm in need of a cup of coffee;" Brooke says. "you too, Tiff?"

"Hit me." Tiffany nods.

Brooke grabs two coffee cups, and then grabs a coffee pot. As she holds the pot's handle, she notices Mouth walking into the door. Out of surprise, she drops the coffee pot onto the floor and it breaks open. Mouth stands there, with a smile on his face. Brooke looks embarrassed.

**Cut To:**

_Davis' Diner_; Mouth is sitting at the counter, on a stool, as Brooke is behind the counter wiping up the floor, then stands up, and tosses a bag into the trash.

"All done?" Mouth asks.

"Yeah." Brooke replies, walking out from the counter, and sitting next to him. "Now I can ask you—what's up with the surprise visit? Lucas didn't mention you were in town."

"He didn't know." Mouth replies. "Uh, still doesn't. I went by his house, and Olivia said he wasn't there; just sort of been making my rounds around town to everyone."

"Well it is really good to see you, Mouth." Brooke says. "Is Sarah with you?"

"No." Mouth replies. "She, uh, she couldn't get time off of work. So, hey, hopefully your coffee doesn't taste the same way you handle it. Can I get a cup?"

"Sure—of course." Brooke smiles. "Tiff, can you get it? By the way, on the house."

"You sure?" Mouth asks.

"Absolutely." Brooke replies. "Old friends always get a free cup in my restaurant."

"Thanks." Mouth says.

Tiffany puts a cup of coffee on the counter in front of him.

"So," Mouth begins. "imagine my surprise walking around downtown and seeing _Davis' Diner_. And my suspicions were correct; it is yours. You couldn't have updated your Facebook page, or tweeted that you have a restaurant now?"

"The way you tweeted you were flying out here?" Brooke asks. "Sorry. I've just been really busy with it the last few months—had a lot going on, too."

"It's something, isn't it?" Mouth asks. "How life often throws you a curve ball and something unexpected happens?" Mouth pauses. "Like with this new restaurant of yours—who would've thought you'd follow in Karen's footsteps?"

"Yeah, right?" Brooke says. "And in the same building, too. So, you just missed the insane lunch crowd."

"Yeah?" Mouth asks. "Really busy, huh?"

"Yeah, but that's a good thing for us." Brooke admits. "It means we can stay in business and not be a new restaurant that fails."

"So," Mouth begins. "you know what I did see you tweet? Nathan. I'm assuming you're still single, right?"

Brooke nods, and then glances down.

"Tiffany," Mouth begins. "can I get this coffee in a to-go cup, please?"

"Sure." Tiffany says, reaching under the counter, and then handing Mouth a Styrofoam cup with a lid.

"You're leaving already?" Brooke asks. "But you just got here. You still have to try my bacon cheeseburger and home fries –complimentary for my buddy, of course." She winks.

"Yeah, I'm leaving." Mouth says, pouring his coffee into the to-go cup. "With _you_. I'm taking you for a walk. Can you handle this place alone for a bit, Tiff?"

"Oh, yeah – sure." Tiffany says. "You go. Have fun. Just as you're back by the time the dinner crowd gets in."

"Well, I have Olivia's graduation tonight remember." Brooke says. "But Cynthia's coming in at five." Brooke pauses. "Oh, hey – Mouth, would you like to be my guest for her graduation tonight?"

"I'd love to." Mouth replies. "But the thing with the surprise visit is no one plans for you coming. I don't have a ticket to it, Brooke."

"But _I _do." Brooke says. "Everyone with a ticket also gets a plus one. You can be mine, buddy."

"Well then I'm in." Mouth says. "It'll be fun to hang out with everyone again."

"I agree." Brooke says. "Lets go."

**Cut To:**

UNC (University); Cafeteria. Lucas and Anna holding onto their trays with food on it, as they walk to a table.

"So," Lucas begins. "you all set for the semester?"

They sit down.

"I'm prepared." Anna replies. "Classes are paid for; I bought all of my books on Amazon dot com; however, I don't think I'm prepared mentally."

"Oh, well that's not good." Lucas says. "Why not?"

"How can I be ready to go back," Anna begins. "after spending a whole summer with you in Tree Hill, and not being in school? It's the first summer since high school that I didn't take any summer classes."

Lucas smiles.

"It was a good summer, wasn't it?" Lucas asks.

"The _best _one of my life." Anna replies, leaning forward and giving him a kiss.

"You know, I've been thinking." Lucas says. "We should do something for our four month anniversary. I mean, I know it's not a traditional milestone, but it's still big for _us_."

"You mean," Anna begins. "since the last four months didn't involve _any _love triangles or affairs?"

"_And_ because you and Peyton haven't gotten into any fights." Lucas adds. "Now to be fair, she is two thousand miles away, but I think it still counts."

"It does." Anna smiles and nods. "Do you realize this is the first time we've even been together this long? You're right – the four month milestone is huge for us. We need to do something _big_."

"Say tomorrow night?" Lucas asks. "Since tonight we're going to Olivia's graduation. You all set for that?"

"Yeah, I'm excited." Anna replies. "You?"

"Two years ago I didn't even know I had a sister," Lucas replies. "and now she's graduating college. It's pretty unbelievable."

**Cut To:**

River Court Bridge; Mouth and Brooke walk onto the bridge.

"Wow," Mouth begins. "it's been awhile since I've been out here."

"The river court has missed you." Brooke says.

Mouth laughs.

"Anyway—" Mouth says. "So I know you well enough to know when you're avoiding a subject. You wanna talk about Nathan yet, Brooke?"

"Not much to say about it." Brooke admits. "Every time we've gotten close, I stupidly push him away."

"Because you're scared." Mouth says.

"I was." Brooke nods. "But I just needed time to myself, you know? Because the thing with Lucas was so intense."

"And now?" Mouth asks.

"Now," Brooke begins. "I actually feel like I'm ready to let someone new into my heart."

"Someone new, or _Nathan_?" Mouth asks.

"Nathan." Brooke replies.

"Then—why haven't you told him yet?" Mouth asks.

"I've pulled away so many times from us." Brooke replies. "He's been so open and sweet with me, he's waited so long for me to be ready; I guess I feel like I don't really deserve him anymore. It's like, I've made him wait and wait, and, what, now that I'm ready for us finally, I'm supposed to expect him to drop everything for me? That just seem selfish—I don't know. Besides, the last few times I've tried talking to him he seemed distant with me."

"Maybe he's been pulling away, too—" Mouth says. "So he wouldn't keep getting hurt. But you have to remember, those times you tried talking to him—he didn't know you were ready to be together. If he did, I'm sure he would've acted differently."

"So you think I need to tell him?" Brooke asks.

"Absolutely." Mouth replies. "Brooke, if there's one thing you should have learned from all of your relationships—it's that you should _never _hide your heart or your feelings."

Brooke smiles, as she listens to him.

"What have I done without you for the last two years?" Brooke asks.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Mouth replies.

Brooke laughs.

**Cut To:**

**LATER ON—THAT EVENING—**

University; Olivia is standing behind the stage, with the other graduates, all in their graduation gowns. Lucas approaches Olivia.

"Hey, Miss College Graduate." Lucas says.

"_Luke_." Olivia smiles, giving him a hug. "Thanks for coming back here."

"Well, I just saw Michael walking back out," Lucas begins. "so I thought it was a good time."

"I can't believe I made it here." Olivia admits.

"Why?" Lucas asks. "I always knew I'd be at your college graduation—ever since you knocked on Nathan's door and said you were his sister."

Olivia chuckles.

"Yeah, but—" Olivia begins/explains. "With everything that's happened this year, such as being driven out of town and missing a whole semester—I had my doubts."

"Well congratulations, little sis." Lucas says. "You know, the next graduation we go to you'll be in the gallery with the rest of us and we'll be watching Nathan get his degree."

"Hey, quit trying to steal my thunder." Olivia says. "This is _my _day; _my _graduation."

Lucas chuckles.

"Won't happen again." Lucas says."You know, you're right. We have had a lot of obstacles this past year, but I think everything worked out for the best. You and Michael are happily together again; Anna and I have been happy together again; Bitchtoria has finally been out of sight, out of mind; you're graduating college. Despite everything, this turned out to be a pretty good year."

"Well, not as good as _last _year—" Olivia says. "But could we ever really beat the first year we met?"

Lucas smiles.

"Okay," Lucas begins. "it's almost time for you to walk the stage. Good luck; my Flip and I will be watching you every second."

Olivia smiles, giving Lucas another hug.

**Cut To:**

University; the seats are filled with people, lined up in rows in a grassy area in front of a stage. The Dean is standing in the middle of the stage, speaking into a microphone.

_Voice Over (Olivia) –_

"_This is our time to shine; to show the world what we're made of, and to grab it by the horns and don't look back. It took us all four years to get here; an incredible, sometimes hectic and stressful four years, but mostly a very rewarding, educational, and successful four years. We've made a lot of friends here; friendships that we'll have for the rest of our lives. We've engaged in a lot of romances—some that didn't work out…"_

Jordan is in the gallery, looking up onto the stage listening to the Dean talk.

_Voice Over (Olivia) –_

"—_And others that grabbed our hearts and made us fall really hard—like we've never fallen before."_

Michael is sitting in the gallery, listening to the Dean speak, as he looks up at the stage.

_Voice Over (Olivia) –_

"_Others have walked into our lives, people who we didn't even know existed and who we lived without for so long—but who we now can't even remember what our lives were like before we knew them."_

Lucas and Nathan are shown in the gallery, looking up onto the stage.

_Voice Over (Olivia) –_

"_It's been quite a journey to get here, and one that has proven to be quite memorable and significant. College is such a short time of our lives—just four short years—, yet it's such a significant period that it's four years that we cherish and never forget. I've never been so scared and excited at the same time. Scared to enter the next chapter of my life because I don't know what to expect, but very excited to see what's next at the same time. College is over—what an accomplishment—, and now our adult lives truly begin."_

Olivia walks up onto the stage, toward the Dean, as he hands Olivia her degree. She smiles, and holds it up in the air. All of her friends and family below stand up and cheer for her loudly.

**Cut To:**

University; quad area. All of the graduates are standing below the stage, with everyone who was in the gallery. The graduates are hugging and talking with their family and friends. Michael and Olivia are kissing in the crowd.

"This is the best moment of my life, Michael." Olivia smiles. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ollie." Michael says.

"I'm _so _excited to go to the graduation party with you tonight." Olivia tells him.

"Me too." Michael says. "I just wanna go home first so I can be comfortable all night, and change out of this monkey suit. I'll meet you back here, kay?"

Olivia nods.

"Kay." Olivia says. "Don't be long now."

"I promise I won't." Michael says.

**Cut To:**

Linda's apartment; Linda is sitting on a couch, with her laptop sitting on her lap. She is looking at the laptop screen, which shows Michael's Facebook page. She then "pulls up" up another site, a People's search site, showing Michael's full name, his parent's names, and his home address.

**Cut To:**

Michael's house; bedroom. Michael walks into his room, untying his tie, and then takes it off, throwing it down. As Michael proceeds to take off his jacket, the closet door opens, and Andrew Terry steps out. Michael looks startled, as he stands still -- shocked.

"Surprised to see me I bet." Andrew says.

"_Get out_." Michael tells him.

"What?" Andrew asks. "We're just talking, man. You know how you were just talking to my lady?"

"How'd you get in here?" Michael asks.

"Very few houses are secure all the way through." Andrew says. "Windows, doors..."

"I'm calling the cops." Michael says, taking out his cell phone from his pocket. "This is a trespass."

Andrew quickly snatches his cell phone away, and throws it against the wall -- breaking it.

"You ain't calling no one, punk!" Andrew says.

"What the hell do you want?" Michael asks.

"I want you to tell me how it feels." Andrew says. "To be face-to-face, looking at your brother's killer in the eyes."

"So you did do it." Michael says. "Because all you did was deny it in the jail."

"Well, I couldn't admit to anything in front of those cops," Andrew begins. "and in front of your little friend. But now you know for sure, straight from the horse's mouth."

"You sick son of a--" Michael says.

"My lady told me what you were doing." Andrew says. "Telling her what I did. Seeing if she knew about it so you could have a witness when you went to the cops."

"Damn right." Michael says. "But even better than a witness is a confession from the psychopath himself."

"You see, you're ballsy." Andrew says. "I admire that. However, it's exactly that kind of attitude that could get me back in prison. And five months in that hell was bad enough. For a murder, I'd get at least thirty to life."

"Yeah, well, you should've thought of that before you killed someone." Michael says. "Because of you, I'll never see him again. How can you even live with yourself knowing what you did?"

"Well, believe me, I felt guilty for it after wards." Andrew admits. "Taking someone's life, that's huge. But then my guilt was replaced by anger when I found out the guy's brother I killed was trying to get me in jail on murder charges. I don't like narks, kid."

"Trust me, the justice system is way too nice on murderers." Michael says. "If it were up to me, you'd be in the chair."

"Okay." Andrew says. "You know, come to think of it, I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, shooting someone in front of a convenient store? How irresponsible is that? That's a sure fire way to get caught."

"Guess you're not too bright." Michael says. "How surprising."

"Well, see, I've smartened up in the last year." Andrew says. "My tactics have changed. I no longer use guns. No; I'm way more subtle now."

"Is that right?" Michael asks. "Well, you see, not me. Not subtle. I prefer the surprise attack."

Michael proceeds to bring his arm back and launches it toward Andrew's face. Andrew blocks it and punches him back, and Michael falls onto his bed.

"Oh God, I am so glad you did that." Andrew admits. "Because now what I'm about to do is in self-defense."

Andrew puts his hand around Michael's neck/throat and proceeds to choke him. Michael proceeds to put his hands onto Andrew's to try to get free.

**Flashback:**In front of 7-11; Raining. Andrew is standing and holding a gun pointed in front of him. Greg is falling to the ground below, into a puddle.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**Michael's house; outside. Andrew is walking down the driveway and proceeds to walk across the street to a car, opening the driver's side door. In the background, Michael's house is seen and flames from a fire are seen in the second-story window.

**Cut To:**Cemetery; Lucas, Nathan, Michael's Dad, and three other older gentlemen, are carrying a casket through the grass, three on either side, toward a hole in the ground. A group of people, including a priest, are following them --- including, but not limited to ---, Mouth, Haley, Rachel, Quinn, Taylor, Ken, Brooke, Olivia, Anna etc.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Michael Conner started out as one of my students at Tree Hill High; I was his basketball coach, and he was an amazing player. He was an even more amazing friend, though."_

_Voice Over (Nathan Scott) --_

_"Michael Conner just finished his first year of college this past May; I know that he would have gone far in his life, and I can't believe he won't get that opportunity like he should have."_

_Voice Over (Olivia) --_

_"I was his girlfriend, on and off for the last two years. I can't believe this happened, I can't believe he's gone. I've never been so close to another boyfriend before in my life; he made me feel safe, special; he protected me from harm's way, he made me laugh and smile more than anyone else has."_

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"He was kind, a good listener, and always there for his friends. I'll never forget everything he did for me, and I thank him for treating my baby sister so good. He's done so many nice things, but one in particular stands out. It was right after my old high school basketball coach passed away --- Michael set up a tribute to him out on the basketball court in Tree Hill park. He did that for me, because he knew how much my coach meant to me. You see, that's the kind of person Michael was; always doing things for other people. He was totally self-less, and that is how he will always be remembered... at least to me."_

_Voice Over (Nathan Scott) --_

_"Michael was one of the strongest people I knew. He always tried to do the right thing, and if he happened to fail in doing so he did everything he could to correct it. I've been through a lot with Michael, especially this past year. He's been a really good friend, and someone who has shown me the right path on more than one occasion, when I made a wrong choice. I can't even begin to say how much I'll miss this boy. Michael Conner will always be in my heart, he'll always be remembered -- and all of his family will always be in my prayers."_

_Voice Over (Haley James) --_

_"I've known Michael for about four years now; I was his English teacher at Tree Hill High for most of his high school years. Michael was always one of my brightest students in all of my classes. He was one of the first people I talked to at Tree Hill High, and I still remember the day I met him. I was finishing my internship at the school as a student teacher, and I walked out of my classroom and there he was...on the floor. Even though a lot of people bullied him, he never let that get him down. And he was never bitter about it, either. He stuck up for other victims of bullying, because as Olivia said, that's the kind of person he was; he was a protector."_

_Voice Over (Olivia) --_

_"I will always love you, Michael Conner, and I'm going to miss you so much."_

_Voice Over (Nathan and Lucas Scott [overlapped, and heard at the same time]) --_

_"Rest in peace, Michael, buddy."_

_Voice Over (Haley James) --_

_"You'll never be forgotten."_

As the casket is lowered into the hole, the priest walks over and stands before it, opening his bible. Lucas and Nathan look at each other, and then give each other a hug.

As everyone gathers around the hole, they proceed to listen to the priest begin to talk.

**Cut To:**

**--- A WEEK AND A HALF LATER (AUGUST 31****st****, 2015) ---**

Jail; outside. Skills walks out of the main entrance, smiling.

"Hot diggity!" Skills says excitedly, as he looks around and sees no one. "Welcome back, Skills. We missed you."

Skills proceeds to walk down the steps, and then stops at the bottom of the steps, and looks to the right. He sees Lucas sitting on a bench and holding a newspaper.

"_Skills_—" Lucas says, standing up, and proceeding to give him a hug. "How are ya, buddy?"

"I'm good _now_." Skills replies.

"What, now that you're free?" Lucas asks.

"That," Skills begins. "and for the fact _someone _remembered what today is."

"Oh. Yeah, well," Lucas begins. "sorry. I mean, things have been crazy in Tree Hill lately."

"What else is new?" Skills asks.

"Well, this is different." Lucas says. "It's serious."

"Everyone okay?" Skills asks, growing concerned.

"I'll tell you about it in the car." Lucas says.

"Hey, is that today's?" Skills asks, gesturing at the newspaper in Lucas' hand.

"Actually, it's a gift for you." Lucas says. "It's today's paper—but I also have three hundred and sixty four more at home."

Skills looks confused.

"I saved every paper," Lucas begins. "for the last year, since you've been in jail. So now you can catch up on what you missed."

"Thanks, bro." Skills says. "That was nice of you."

"Lets get you out of here." Lucas says, as they both proceed toward the parking lot.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Olivia enters through the kitchen, wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Her hair is a mess and looks as though she hasn't showered for days. She gets a cereal box out from the cabinet and gets out a bowl as well, proceeding to pour the cereal in the bowl. Lucas and Skills enter through the back kitchen door.

"Glad to see you up, sis." Lucas says. "Skills, you remember my baby sister." Lucas says, jokingly.

"Good to see you again, Ollie." Skills says. "I'm sorry about—" Skills gives her a hug; Olivia hugs back.

"Thank you." Olivia says, then walks over to the fridge and opens it, getting out milk.

"I'm glad you're eating again." Lucas says.

Olivia nods, walking back to her cereal bowl on the counter.

"Uh, sorry for bringing it up—" Skills says. "Do the police have any leads on—"

"They arrested the guy," Lucas begins. "a few days after it happened. He's in custody now, talking to his lawyer, going through all of the legal mumbo jumbo."

"I hope they throw away the key on him." Olivia says, looking down at her cereal in a bowl filled with milk. "Better yet, fry his ass."

"I'm sure justice will be served, Ollie." Lucas assures her. "It's just the legal system's process takes awhile—the whole 'innocent until proven guilty' B.S."

"Like justice was served for Greg, right?" Olivia asks, now dumping the contents of her bowl into the sink, and proceeding to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where you going?" Lucas asks.

"Back to my room." Olivia replies, now out of the kitchen and walking back to her room.

"That's basically the first time," Lucas begins. "I've seen her out of her room since the funeral. I feel so bad."

"How are you holding up?" Skills asks. "I mean, I was his coach for awhile, but I know you and Mike were really close."

"This is basically the first time I've been out of _my _room." Lucas replies, sitting down in a chair.

"I wish there were something I could do." Skills admits, sitting down across from Lucas. "He was so young—younger than all of us. It's just so tragic." Skills pauses. "How about Nate? How's he handling it?"

"And by that do you mean," Lucas begins. "is he going back to his old ways—to what he usually does when something bad happens?"

Skills nods.

"God, I hope not." Lucas says. "He's been doing so good this last year. I really hope he doesn't relapse."

**Cut To:**

Sam's apartment; family room. Nathan is lying on a couch, asleep. On the floor below him, there are a few empty beer bottles. There's a pizza box next to the beer bottles. Cooper and Sam are standing in the kitchen, drinking coffee, looking at Nathan.

"You know we gotta talk to him, right?" Cooper asks.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam says. "It's just, I feel so bad. He and this kid were so close. And not only that, but he's been through a lot of these things. It really hits close to home for him; reminds him of his mom's death."

"I know all about Deb's suicide." Cooper says. "But you know as well as I do that Nate has a past with alcohol, and this is a relapse—funeral or not."

"One of his close friends just _died_—" Sam says. "was _murdered_. I think it's pretty common for him to down a few buds during a time like this."

"And if he didn't used to be an alcoholic, I would agree with you." Cooper says. "But because of that fact, we have to take this seriously. Especially considering this is the third morning we've seen him like this. Time to intervene."

"Well I can't really disagree with you." Sam says. "God, I feel so bad for him. He's been doing so well this last year staying sober."

"So he hasn't had any other relapses?" Cooper asks. "He's been good?"

Sam nods. "And he hasn't exactly had the easiest year, either." Sam admits. "I mean he took the thing with Brooke really hard. And I guess the funeral is what pushed him over the edge."

"Well, I'm going to make another pot for when he wakes up." Cooper says. "And then we can talk to him about everything."

Cooper proceeds to make more coffee. Sam continues to watch Nathan sleep, sympathetically.

**Cut To:**

Brooke's house; guest bedroom. Mouth is sitting on the bed, holding and looking down at a picture of him and Sarah.

**Flashback:**

Brooke's house; backyard. Brooke is relaxing on a patio chair, with a glass of lemonade. Mouth walks out.

"Hey." Mouth says. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

"Are you kidding?" Brooke asks. "Of course, buddy. It's nice to have you back, even though you're probably going back to Sarah soon and leaving me once again." Brooke sticks her tongue out, teasingly.

"Well actually—" Mouth says. "I'm back in Tree Hill for good. There's something I should tell you."

"What is it?" Brooke asks, sitting up in her chair.

"Sarah and I are splitting up." Mouth admits. "We're getting a divorce, Brooke."

"Oh, my God." Brooke says. "Mouth, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"I don't have an answer to that." Mouth replies. "Maybe it's that we got too much into our work and spent less time together; or maybe we both just simply changed. I just know—we _both _know—we've drifted apart, and that's that."

"So that's it?" Brooke asks. "You guys don't want to try to make it work—get back on track? I mean every marriage goes through a rough patch—a rut—, but you guys have been married for over two years."

"We've tried to make it work;" Mouth says. "we've tried for months now. It's over, Brooke. Divorce papers have already been filed and she moved back in with her family, because she doesn't want to be alone right now." Mouth pauses. "And truth is, neither do I."

"Which is why you came back to Tree Hill." Brooke says.

Mouth nods.

"I'm at the point in this process," Mouth begins. "where I know it's over between me and Sarah, and I just need my friends to be there for me."

"Of course, buddy." Brooke says. "As someone who has been through this sort of thing a _few _times, you've confided in the right person. Come here."

Mouth sits next to her on the patio chair, as Brooke puts her arm around him to give him a hug. Mouth leans his head on Brooke's shoulder.

**/End of Flashback. Present time:**

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Skills is sitting at the kitchen table. Lucas is standing in front of an opened refrigerator, as he tosses a beer to Skills, and opens one for himself. He closes the fridge.

"You sure I should drink?" Skills asks.

"Well," Lucas begins. "as long as you don't punch someone after wards – I think you'll be fine."

Skills chuckles.

"So, what's your next move now that you're out of jail?" Lucas asks.

"Well," Skills begins. "I've been thinking about that the last few days. Or more, actually."

Lucas looks at him, curiously.

"I'm back," Skills begins/continues. "and now I need to take responsibility for my choices."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asks.

"I gotta give Alicia a call." Skills replies. "And start being a Dad to my son."

"Good for you, Skills." Lucas says. "Do you know where she is?"

"Unless she moved in the last year," Skills begins. "she lives in Raleigh."

"A lot has changed, huh?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah." Skills replies. "Speaking of which, I have something to do right now." He stands up. "I'll see you, Luke."

Skills exits.

**Cut To:**

Ken/Taylor's apartment; Taylor enters, holding the mail in her hands. Ken is sitting on the couch, watching television.

"Anything good?" Ken asks.

Taylor is smiling, holding a single envelope in her hand.

"We're a Publisher Clearance House winner?" Ken asks.

"It's from the court house." Taylor replies, handing it to him. "It's about your expungement. Open it."

"Okay." Ken says, proceeding to open it. "But it could be them denying my request. We don't know that it's good news."

"Just open it." Taylor says, sitting next to him, anxiously waiting.

Ken takes out the letter, unfolds it, and reads it aloud.

"_Mr. Arnold_," Ken begins. "_after careful review of your request for an expungement of your criminal record_…"

Ken keeps reading, as Taylor squeals in anticipation.

"Well?" Taylor asks.

"I got it!" Ken says happily, as they both stand up, hugging each other excitedly.

"Oh my God!" Taylor says. "Awesome! See? I _knew _it was good news."

"Here," Ken begins, handing her the letter. "you can read the whole thing. I'm gonna go call my folks."

"Kay." Taylor says, taking the letter from him. "Oh, this is so cool, babe."

Ken smiles, and then proceeds upstairs. Taylor begins to read the letter.

**Flashback:**

Ken/Taylor's apartment; there's a hole in the wall near the front door. Ken is lying on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. There's a knock at the door.

"It's opened." Ken says out loud, not changing his position. "Landlord, burglar, hit man – come on in."

The door opens, and Taylor walks in. Ken looks toward the front door, seeing her, and immediately sits up.

"Sorry." Ken says. "I wasn't expecting you. You know, you don't have to knock on your own door."

"Uh, I've been staying in the Lodge Motel." Taylor says. "Thinking about what our next move should be." Taylor glances at the wall, seeing the hole in it. "Did you do that?"

"Yeah." Ken sighs. "The other night, after you left – sorry."

Taylor sighs.

"So you did actually get violent that night." Taylor says. "Just not with me this time."

"You know, this week has been really hard on me—" Ken says. "—so if you just came to hound me, you can go back to your little motel. I don't need to hear it."

"Hard on _you_?" Taylor asks. "What about _me_? What am I supposed to do, huh Ken? After my boyfriend has shown signs of going back to his past abusive ways?"

"I don't know." Ken replies. "What does Haley think you should do?"

"She doesn't know." Taylor admits.

"You haven't told her?" Ken asks, shocked.

"Or Quinn." Taylor adds. "They would freak. And _make _me leave you."

"So then you don't want to leave?" Ken asks.

"You didn't hurt me—" Taylor says. "—and I've been thinking about that fact for the last few days. Everyone has a right to get angry when they don't receive the best of news."

"So—?" Ken asks. "What are you saying?"

"I thought maybe we could talk." Taylor admits. "That's why I came here. But honestly, Ken, _that_," she gestures at the wall. "changes everything."

"Okay, look—" Ken says. "I was upset, not exactly sober, and you had just left. I'm sorry; I lost it."

"And that's what scares me." Taylor says. "That you were so upset that night you ended up doing…_that_. It makes me scared to think about what would have happened if I ended up staying here that night. And, you know, I'm still upset that you chose to drink instead of talking to me about it."

"Tay," Ken begins. "that hole is there only because I was mad at myself for acting in such a way that made you want to leave. I would not have done that if you stayed. But I don't blame you for leaving, don't get me wrong."

"It shouldn't have happened either way, Ken." Taylor says. "There are some guys who just don't punch holes in walls, no matter what. Believe it or not."

"So what does this mean for us now?" Ken asks.

"I have more thinking to do." Taylor says, and then walks out of the door.

**/End of Flashback. Present Time:**

**Cut To:**

_Davis' Diner_; Skills walks in and sees Brooke pouring a cup of coffee behind the counter.

"How's the pecan pie here?" Skills asks.

Brooke looks surprised, as she looks up and sees Skills. Holding the coffee pot, she gently puts it down onto the counter.

"Oh my God," Brooke begins. "that's right. It's the 31st."

Skills nods.

"I'm a free man." Skills says, walking to the counter, and sitting in a stool. "So where are we on the pecan pie?" He smirks.

"It's really good to see you again, Skills." Brooke says.

"Lucas caught me up." Skills says, looking around. "This is quite the restaurant you've made for yourself, Brooke Davis."

"Thanks." Brooke smiles. "I like it."

"Long hours, I bet." Skills adds.

"Yup." Brooke nods. "It's tiring, but fun. I love it, because it's _mine. _Well, and my two friend's."

"Any chance you're using this restaurant," Skills begins. "to fill an empty void in your life elsewhere?"

"Yeah." Brooke replies. "The career void, which is now filled. But if you're asking me am I using this to prevent myself from missing Nathan – no. That's not it. And Mouth already had this talk with me."

"Yeah, he told me." Skills says. "Talked to him at your place. So, have you told Nathan yet?"

"I'm working up to it." Brooke admits. "It's just with what happened to Michael—it's just not really the right time."

"No, I get that." Skills says. "You know, it's funny. Last year I told you that you're heart was with Lucas, and every other guy you dated was about you trying to fill a Lucas void." Skills pauses. "Turns out, I don't know much. After all, I got kicked out of the NBA and got arrested for assault." He chuckles.

Brooke chuckles.

"Well, Lucas was in my heart then." Brooke admits.

"Tell Nate, Brunette Girl." Skills says, standing up. "We all have stuff we need to do."

"Yeah?" Brooke asks. "What is it that you need to do?"

"Remember Alicia?" Skills asks. "I gotta start being a Dad to my son."

"And I wanna start being an Aunt." Brooke smiles. "So bring the little guy by pronto. Kids eat free, ya know."

Skills chuckles.

"I'll do that." Skills says, as he proceeds toward the exit, then turns around. "Hey, Brooke. How's Peyton doing?"

"She's good—" Brooke replies. "—in L.A."

"Wow." Skills says. "Is there anything that _hasn't _changed around here in the last year?"

"Never in Tree Hill." Brooke winks.

Skills smiles, then turns to leave.

**Cut To:**

River Court; Nathan is sitting on a picnic table. Lucas approaches the court.

"Hey." Lucas says.

"Thanks for coming, man." Nathan says.

"Sure—of course." Lucas nods. "What's going on? How are you?"

"Not so good." Nathan says. "This is just about the first time I've left the apartment the last two weeks."

"Yeah, same for me." Lucas says.

"And even worse," Nathan begins. "Cooper and Sam are trying to ship me back into rehab."

"_What_?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, I was shocked too." Nathan says. "I mean, just a couple of beers, right man? And under the circumstances—shouldn't be too surprising to anyone."

"No, I mean—you relapsed, Nate?" Lucas asks.

"I just assumed Coop told you." Nathan admits. "Look, it's no big deal. I'm not gonna go down that road again."

"_I _haven't touched a beer since—" Lucas says.

"Which brings me to the reason I called you out here." Nathan says. "I want to apologize to you for something – something that's long overdue."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Lucas says. "It was awhile ago. We've all moved on. I'm over it. You and Brooke—"

"No, not about Brooke." Nathan says. "Although, I am sorry about how I handled that whole thing. I never really apologized to you—for blaming you for my mom's death."

"Nate, that's—" Lucas begins.

"I never realized how much it hurts," Nathan begins. "to feel like you're responsible for someone's death—until now."

"I know you must be referring to Michael," Lucas begins. "but I really don't see how you could think that's your fault."

"Think about it, Luke." Nathan says. "I should've stuck to my guns, and if I had Michael still would be here right now. I should have never helped me go after this guy or his girlfriend."

"Nate," Lucas begins. "what happened isn't your fault. He wanted to bring the guy to justice. He would have done it with or without you."

"How so?" Nathan asks. "_I'm _the one who found out the guy's name; _I'm _the one who found his girlfriend _and _gave Michael the information; _I'm _the one who put Michael onto Andrew's radar."

"So that_'_s why you've been drinking." Lucas says.

"I should have stuck to my guns," Nathan says. "and kept telling him he needs to just move on, find peace with the whole thing, and that some things are out of our control. Instead I send him out on some mission, to investigate the girlfriend of a murderer. God, what was I thinking?"

"You were thinking you knew Michael wouldn't be able to move on—let go, without at least trying." Lucas replies. "Just like if one of us were murdered, we wouldn't be able to let go, either."

Nathan just looks down, nonresponsive.

"You know it's normal to blame yourself," Lucas continues/begins. "when something like this happens. I did it with Keith; Michael and Susie did it with Greg; and now you're doing it with Michael. But you can't let it consume you. You have to remember the only person who deserves to be blamed is the one who did the horrifying action of taking another's life; just like Dan did; Frankie; Andrew Terry."

Nathan nods, listening, and shrugs.

"Look, I'm sorry for relapsing, Luke." Nathan says. "I know you must be disgusted with me right now."

"I understand." Lucas says. "Okay. I'm not. I'm just concerned—that's all."

Nathan's cell phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket, and looks at the caller I.D.

"Who is it?" Lucas asks.

"Clay Evans." Nathan replies. "My old agent; I've been expecting his call. Excuse me."

Nathan presses a green button, and puts the phone to his ear.

**Cut To:**

**(A FEW DAYS LATER—)**

Lucas' house; the front door opens, and Lucas walks in.

"_Olivia_," Lucas begins, walking down the hall, toward her room. "_I was thinking maybe you'd want to_—"

Lucas opens the door, and Olivia isn't there. He looks around, and then spots a note sitting on her bed. He picks it up and proceeds to read it.

_Voice Over (Olivia) –_

"_Lucas and Nathan; I'm sorry for doing this, and I'm sorry for leaving a note like this, but I knew if I told you face-to-face you'd try to talk me out of it. Tree Hill was fun for awhile, but I can't stand to be here anymore. I'm sure you can guess why; too many memories of Michael. I miss him so much, and I just don't know what to do anymore. I realize I need to start getting on with my life, and I can't do that in Tree Hill."_

Lucas continues to read it, looking sad, as he stars getting teary-eyed.

_Voice Over (Olivia) –_

"_By the way, please don't try to stop me—or follow me. Not this time, okay? It's just different this time—I'm sorry. It's just what I need to do to move on from all of this."_

Lucas sits down on her bed, with the note in his hand, speechless, not knowing what to do. He leans forward, putting his face into his cupped hands.

_Voice Over (Olivia) –_

"_I need you both to know that these last two years getting to know you guys have been incredible. And words can't even express how much I'm going to miss you. I'm so glad and grateful that I had the opportunity to get to know my brothers, and I love you both very much. This isn't goodbye; your baby sister Ollie will be in touch, and I'll even visit too."_

A phone ringing is heard.

**Coffee Shop;** Lucas is picking up his coffee, as his cell phone his ringing. He answers it, putting it to his ear.

_Voice Over (Olivia) –_

"_Take care, bros. You both will be greatly missed. Love Always, Olivia."_

"Hey." Lucas says. "Thanks for getting back to me so soon. Are you serious? Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. Yeah—I'm actually leaving right away."

**Cut To:**

_Davis' Diner_; Brooke is watching the waitresses serve tables, etc from behind the counter. Mouth enters the restaurant.

"Hey, buddy." Mouth says. "How are you? I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Not good." Brooke says. "Someone recently told me I use my work to miss certain people less; and now that's actually true."

"He really left?" Mouth asks.

Brooke nods.

"I blew it." Brooke says. "I waited too long."

"I'm so sorry, Brooke." Mouth says, sitting down at the counter. "I thought for sure you'd be the one person he would stay for."

"Thanks, Mouth." Brooke says, walking toward the counter. "Have you heard from Sarah?"

Mouth shakes his head.

"Just her lawyer." Mouth replies.

"Who knew you and I would end up having so much in common?" Brooke asks.

Mouth nods.

"You mean," Mouth begins. "from our days of being the hot, head cheerleader and the skinny, loner A/V geek?"

Brooke chuckles.

"Seems like we're the only ones left in Tree Hill," Brooke begins sadly. "of the gang."

Mouth nods, as they look at each other silently.

**Flashback:**

River Court; Nathan is sitting on the bleachers, holding a basketball. Brooke approaches the bleachers.

"Is it true?" Brooke asks.

"What's that?" Nathan asks.

"You relapsing." Brooke replies. "A pretty concerned Cooper told me."

"Yeah." Nathan admits. "It's not about you, Brooke." He pauses. "Michael. And the fact that I'm pretty much responsible for what happened."

"Nate, you are _not _to blame for that—" Brooke says.

"Lucas already gave me the talk," Nathan begins. "but thanks."

Brooke nods, as she sits down next to Nathan.

"Nathan," Brooke begins. "I've missed you—a lot. And I'm sorry for taking so long to say it."

"Brooke—" Nathan says.

"Let me finish." Brooke interrupts. "I know I've said this before, but I needed to let my heart heal. I needed to let that happen to know that I'd be ready for us. I know that's taken longer than you probably expected to happen—but it has. What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Nathan Scott. I'm _in _love with you. And I want to give you my whole heart, and be together, and start creating more beach-like, necklace-esque memories together."

"Brooke, I—" Nathan says.

"I know you're constantly pursuing me—" Brooke continues. "Fighting for me, and it's always me pushing you away. Well now it's _my _turn to do the pursuing—"

Brooke turns her head and begins to kiss him on the lips passionately. Nathan kisses her back, but then stops.

"Do you remember Clay Evans?" Nathan asks.

"Your old basketball agent?" Brooke asks. "Sure—why?"

"I decided to contact him this summer," Nathan begins. "and he finally got back to me."

"About what?" Brooke asks.

Nathan looks down at the basketball, then looks at her again.

"About playing in the NBA again." Nathan replies. "And for hopefully longer this time. He's managed to get me a great deal, Brooke—with the _Phoenix Suns_; a two year contract with them."

"Well that's great, Nate." Brooke says. "Are you accepting it?"

"When I called Clay this summer, Brooke—" Nathan says. "—it's because I realized that I can't keep putting my life on hold and wait around forever for you."

"So," Brooke begins. "you're going to be living in Arizona for the next two years?"

"If I decide to accept the offer—" Nathan says. "—then yeah."

Brooke nods, as she looks away, to wipe her eyes with her hand.

**/End of Flashback. Present Time:**

**Cut To:**

Touring Bus; Haley is standing with Jamie, in front of Quinn, giving her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, little sister." Quinn says. "And honestly, I _am _a little jealous. You going off and being a rock star again."

"I'm going to miss you, too." Haley says, as she looks down at Jamie. "Hey, buddy—why don't you get on the bus while I say goodbye to your Aunt Quinn, okay?"

"Okay, mom." Jamie nods. "Bye Aunt Quinn. I'll miss you."

Quinn kneels down to hug him.

"I'm miss you too, nephew." Quinn says. "Take care of your mom for me."

Jamie nods, and then turns around and gets into the bus.

"_Hey._" Haley says. "You'll find a man that's right for you one of these days, okay? I promise. And not one who's destined for his ex-wife, either." Haley winks.

"Thanks, Haley Bob." Quinn smiles.

"And," Haley begins. "I know this goes without saying—but look after Taylor, okay? For both of us. I know she trusts Ken, but I think this latest development proves he's not so deserving of that trust after all."

"I will." Quinn says. "Don't worry about that."

"Well, I guess I should—" Haley says, gesturing at the bus behind her.

"Yeah." Quinn says. "You have fun, Hales. Be safe."

"You too." Haley says, as she gives Quinn another hug, and then turns around to walk inside the bus.

"Hales," Quinn begins. "and you're positive about this—right?"

"This is what I want." Haley says, with a nod. "I know for sure this is what I need to do."

Quinn nods; Haley gets onto the bus.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' house; Lucas is standing in his room, looking around. Anna enters.

"You ready, babe?" Anna asks.

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "It's just hard to leave, you know? A lot of memories—been here my whole life."

"I know." Anna nods. "Well, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "I have to, Anna. This place—Tree Hill… just isn't the same for me anymore. Too many people—it's changed too much, you know?"

Anna nods.

"Hey." Lucas says. "Are _you _sure you want to come with me? I mean, I know you still have to finish school, and—"

"Luke, I'm sure." Anna assures him. "When I came back to Tree Hill for you, I knew what I wanted. And I still want that. I _have _it. I'm so in love with you, Lucas Scott, and I want to be anywhere you are."

"Okay, because I don't think I could leave without you." Lucas smiles. "I love you too, Anna. Lets go."

Lucas and Anna proceed to walk out of his room, as Lucas turns back, shutting off his light.

"There's just one stop we have to make before, okay?" Lucas asks.

He shuts his door.

**Cut To:**

River Court; Lucas steps onto the court, as he looks around. He starts to remember all of the memories he has at the river court.

_Voice Over (Nathan Scott) –_

"_He hasn't mentioned you once, man. Not once in all these years."_

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_I'll be seeing you."_

_Voice Over (Dan Scott) –_

"_You and I are the only ones who know about Jules, and I'm willing to keep it a secret. I'm sure we can work something out."_

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_If you think I'm gonna let you mistreat Haley, you're wrong. So don't even try it for a second, because if you do I'm gonna hurt you."_

_Voice Over (Nathan Scott) –_

"_For our friendship."_

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_This is my world, Brooke."_

_Voice Over (Brooke Davis) –_

"_And I get to be apart of that world?"_

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_The biggest part."_

_Voice Over (Nathan Scott) –_

"_You only play for fifteen minutes a game, Luke. You can't change this."_

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_Thank you, guys for all of this. Means more than you can imagine. Thanks, Whitey, for those two years you gave me in high school."_

_Voice Over (Greg Conner) –_

"_If he could, he'd be down here with us saying 'you're welcome.'"_

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_Nate, I have nothing more to say to you. Court's all yours, bro."_

_Voice Over (Nathan Scott) –_

"_You ready for this, old man?"_

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_I could do this forever, little brother."_

**Cut To:**

Airplane; Lucas and Anna are sitting next to each other, as the plane had yet to take off. Lucas gets out his cell phone, presses a button, then holds it to his ear – waiting.

"Hey, Dave." Lucas says. "Yeah, I'm on my way. We'll see you in a few hours. Kay, bye."

Lucas hangs up, looking over at Anna smiling, as they hold each other's hands.

"Hey." Lucas says. "You mind if I listen to my iPod for a bit?"

"Sure." Anna replies. "I got my book."

Lucas smiles. The pilot begins to make an announcement on the loud speaker. Lucas puts on his ear buds for his iPod.

"_Good afternoon everyone; we're getting ready to take off now. Clear skies, couldn't be a better day to fly. The movie will be playing shortly, and the flight attendants will be around to hand out headphones. We will be serving dinner on this flight. Approximate landing time in Los Angeles, California, is…_"

Lucas turns on his iPod and turns up the volume.

"_I don't need to be anything other  
Than a prison guard's son  
I don't need to be anything other  
Than a specialist's son  
I don't have to be anyone other  
Than the birth of two souls in one  
Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from_

_I don't want to be_  
_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_  
_All I have to do_  
_Is think of me and I have peace of mind_  
_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_  
_Wondering what I've got to do_  
_Or who I'm supposed to be_  
_I don't want to be anything other than me."_

**END OF CHAPTER/SEASON FINALE, PART TWO/SEASON 8.**


	89. Two Years Two Months, Season 9 Premiere

**Season 9. Chapter 9.01 (89). **_**Season Premiere. **_**'Two Years Two Months.'**

The scene opens outside of a movie theater, with a huge line at the box office. A lot of couples are standing in the line together (romantically involved couples, as they are holding hands etc).

"I can't believe I agreed to this." A guy tells his girlfriend. "I heard it was one of those sappy love stories that makes you wanna puke."

"I heard it was one of those love stories," His girlfriend begins. "that makes you smile and say 'Aww.' Plus I heard it wasn't one of those lovey dovey movies; that it actually has a back-story to it—a real message, you know? Oh just watch it for me, okay?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" The boyfriend asks, putting his arm around her.

"Thank ya." The girlfriend says, as they move up in the line.

The young couple behind them holds hands, as they move up in the line too. The boyfriend drops a newspaper page onto the ground.

"Oh my God, babe—don't litter." His girlfriend says. "You know you can get like a thousand dollar fine for that?"

"I don't _see _any cops around, do you?" The boyfriend asks.

A close-up of the newspaper shows the date on the front page, which says, _Friday, October 2__nd__, 2017_. The view pans upward to show above the box office, and shows the list of movies that are playing. The first one on the list is titled, _Ravens_.

**Cut To:**

Inside the movie theater; a male usher stands near a theater door – which is closed –, as he listens to his iPod. Another male usher walks by, seeing the other usher standing there.

"Dude, you better hope Alan doesn't see you." He says. "He's a stickler for the rules, man."

The other usher takes off his ear buds.

"Huh?" He asks.

"What are you listening to?" The other usher asks.

"_Haley James_." He replies.

"Dude, wow, she's such chick artist." The usher says.

"Whatever, Bryan – no she's not." He argues.

A female usher walks by.

"Kristina." Bryan says. "You have any _Haley James _songs on your iTunes?"

"Uh, yeah." Kristina replies. "Why? Are _you _interested in her? Bry, I hope not. She's for girls."

"Told ya." Bryan says to the other male usher.

Kristina rolls her eyes and proceeds to keep walking. Bryan notices and begins to follow her.

"No wait—Kris—" Bryan says. "I'm not; I can't stand her. I swear, I don't swing that way. Come on—_stop_."

**Cut To:**

Airport; Nathan has a duffel bag over his shoulder, as he walks out of the terminal. He spots Haley and Jamie sitting down in the distance, and approaches them.

"Hey, hey." Nathan smiles.

Haley and Jamie stand up; Haley smiles, giving Nathan a hug.

"Hey, Nathan." Haley says. "I missed you."

"Aw." Nathan says, hugging her back. "Missed you too, Hales."

Nathan looks down at Jamie.

"And _you_," Nathan says, picking up Jamie in his arms. "I missed _you _the most."

"I missed you too, Dad." Jamie says, giving him a hug. "Welcome home."

"Aw, thanks buddy." Nathan says. "That's so sweet of you to say."

"He really has, too." Haley says. "So did Clay—"

"Lets get out this place, okay guys?" Nathan asks.

**Cut To:**

Airport, Near Baggage Claim; As Haley and Nathan, with Jamie, walk by the baggage claim, a group of teenage girls approach Haley with digital cameras and cell phones.

"Oh my God—_Haley James_," The girls begin at once. "can we _please _take a picture with you?"

"Sorry." Haley says, looking straight ahead. "I'm with my family."

As Haley and Nathan keep walking, the girls behind them are heard making such comments as: _'God, she seems a lot nicer in interviews' _and _'I guess the magazines are right about her snotty attitude.'_

"Sorry about that, Nathan." Haley says. "You know what it's like, though, huh?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "And, no, _I'm _sorry that you have to put up with that."

"Thanks." Haley says. "Comes with the territory, right?"

Nathan nods; As Nathan, holding Jamie, and Haley walk out of the automatic-opening double doors (entrance/exit), paparazzi begins to take pictures of them leaving. Nathan and Haley quickly walk passed them to the parking lot.

**Cut To:**

Los Angeles; Office. Lucas is sitting at a table with Dave—talking.

"Luke, look—" Dave says. "We have deadlines to meet, okay? Now don't think just because your first movie is complete that the work is done. The way you left that ending, people are going to expect a sequel, or a part two—whatever. We need to get started on that script, alright man?"

"I understand that, Dave—I do." Lucas says. "But I have hardly seen—" Lucas sighs. "I just need to spend more time with my family, okay? _You _need to understand _that_. Yes, I'm a screenwriter—but I'm also a _father _and _boyfriend_, too."

"I do, man." Dave says, now leaning back in his chair. "But I also understand you don't even know what you want the plot to be for your second movie. You need to get on the ball, bro."

"Well, I told you—" Lucas says. "I want to take the next movie in a different direction than where I took my second book. I'll think about it, alright?"

Dave shrugs, looking away.

"_Fine_." Lucas gives in. "Okay? You win. I'll stay tonight until we get a rough plot. I just need to call my _girlfriend—_" Lucas pauses. "Not that you know what _that's _like, do you?"

Lucas stands up, taking out his cell phone, proceeding to the door.

**Cut To:**

Movie Theater; Brooke and Mouth are sitting in one of the middle rows, as they watch a movie and munch on popcorn and candies.

A close-up of the big screen shows a male with blond hair and a female also with blond hair making out in a library.

"_Yes_." Mouth whispers to himself. "_Aw, they're so cute together_."

Brooke hears.

"_You do know who those characters represent, right?_" Brooke asks, whispering in his ear. "_What this scene represents?_"

"_Yeah, so, I'm pro-Leyton._" Mouth whispers back. "_…the movie version of Leyton._"

Brooke gasps.

"_And to think,_" She begins, whispering. "_all these years I thought you were on my side._"

Brooke hits his arm.

"_Uh, ow?_" Mouth says.

**Cut To:**

L.A.; Office. Lucas and Dave are sitting at a table while talking.

"So, the first movie covers the high school years, right?" Lucas says. "So for the next movie, I was thinking about—_young_ _adult _years. Start the movie out with all of the characters having just graduated college."

"Adult years?" Dave asks.

"Yeah—" Lucas replies. "—as in completely skip the college years."

"Luke, why would we want to do _that_?" Dave asks. "The college years as a background in movies make for some of the best—some of the funniest movies. _American Pie_; _Van Wilder – _a classic; _Accepted_; to name a few. And you just want to skip the best years?"

"I lived through college, Dave." Lucas says. "It wasn't that interesting. It was actually a lot like high school."

"How so?" Dave asks.

"Four years—" Lucas says. "Studying, classes—well, but then there was the whole waking up next to your male friends after a drunken night, which only happened in college."

"See, right _there_." Dave says. "_That _could make for some nice comic relief in an otherwise dramatic movie. And_ that's _why it's a bad idea to skip college. By the way, I really don't wanna know the details."

"I just feel like," Lucas begins. "life doesn't really begin for everyone until after college—that's when it gets really interesting."

"Okay." Dave says. "So tell me this: What exactly are you planning on writing for the, uh – _young adult years_?"

"Oh, well lets see—" Lucas says sarcastically. "—New friends, a.k.a. new characters; the character's careers; new love triangles, new romances, because lets face it here—dating isn't just difficult in high school; just to name a few. And lets not forget the core focus of these movies: The relationship between the two brothers, which by the way the adult years on that relationship would add so many new dynamics to it."

"It _sucks_." Dave says. "I mean, not the brother thing—that's good—, but the rest of it? Sucks."

"Gee, thanks." Lucas says. "You know what? I seemed to do pretty damn okay job with the first script—_without _your help."

"Hey, buddy—box office numbers aren't in yet." Dave says. "And without me? Really? If it weren't for me and my crew, you would have never gone with the love story between Lucas and _Peyton_, which you're right—turned out to be awesome."

"Well I don't know what to say now." Lucas says. "Obviously we have disagreements that need to be worked out."

"You know what—" Dave says. "—honestly? I think you're getting just a little too cocky. This screenwriter fame thing you're getting has gone to your head. You think you have all the great ideas, and that you know better than everyone else on what's best for the next movie."

"Well, they are _my _books here, Dave." Lucas reminds him.

"See what I mean?" Dave asks, standing up now. "You know what, you wanted to cut out early so lets cut out early. I'm done tonight. Congrats; now you can go home to your precious lady."

Dave closes his briefcase and proceeds toward the door. Lucas stands up.

"_Hey_, Dave—" Lucas says. "Don't you dare even imply we never go with any of _your _ideas. What about that particular scene in _Ravens _that we included only because _you _thought it would be best?"

Dave opens the door and walks out, without looking back. Lucas, looking upset, just stands there as he watches Dave go to the elevator.

**Cu t To:**

Movie Theater; A gun shot is heard. Brooke and Mouth, and the rest of the people watching, all gasp in shock.

"_This is so surreal, Mouth_." Brooke whispers, as her hand is frozen stiff inside the bucket of popcorn.

Mouth slowly nods in agreement, as he stares intently at the big screen.

**Cut To:**

A (different) Movie Theater; Skills and Taylor are sitting next to each other, watching a movie on the big screen. The song _Quicksand _by _Haley James _is being played in the background of the movie.

"_Tree Hill High got dramatic right after I left, huh_?" Taylor asks, whispering to Skills.

"_Baby, you can say_ _that again_." Skills replies, in a whisper back.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; the front door opens and Nathan, Haley, and Jamie walk in. Jamie is holding a paper round cup with ice cream inside, as he has a plastic spoon in his mouth.

"You still working on that thing, bud?" Nathan asks, as he shuts the door.

"I'm enjoying it, Dad." Jamie replies. "Why rush through a good thing like you and mom did?"

"Kid's got a point." Nathan says.

"_Dad_." Jamie says. "God, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm ten, remember?"

"You're right." Nathan says. "Sorry, _man_."

Jamie walks away, up the stairs, contently, going to his room.

"I seem to remember him saying the same thing when he was five." Nathan says to Haley.

Haley smiles, as she chuckles. She proceeds to walk more into the house.

"Hey, I can make some coffee if you want." Haley says. "Maybe get out a game? Pictionary, Scrabble?"

"Pictionary." Nathan says. "Words aren't exactly my strong suit."

"Glad to see all that tutoring in high school paid off." Haley teases.

"You tutored me in math, not English, Hales." Nathan reminds her.

"Clearly." Haley says.

Nathan chuckles, as he glances at a picture framed on the wall. It's of Rachel and Cooper, as they're dressed in a wedding gown and tuxedo. The picture is of them standing outside.

"Aw, that's nice." Nathan says. "You framed their wedding picture on the wall."

"Oh, yeah." Haley says, now looking at it. "Wasn't that such a lovely wedding? Oh, I just love June weddings."

"Sure." Nathan says. "Nothing says getting dressed in stuffy clothing and cramming a few hundred people into a room better than a hot, summer month."

Haley gives him a look.

"Seriously?" Haley asks. "You didn't like it?"

"Oh, I thought the wedding was beautiful." Nathan says. "I would have enjoyed it better if I wasn't sweating under my suit the whole time."

"Okay," Haley begins. "I'm gonna get started on that coffee. Wash down that ice cream. You joining me?"

"Yeah, let me just go say goodnight to Jamie." Nathan says. "I've missed tucking him in at night."

Haley nods and smiles, and proceeds into the kitchen. Nathan proceeds to walk upstairs.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Jamie's bedroom. Jamie is dressed in his pajamas. He is standing to the side of his bed, pulling back the covers as he proceeds to get into his bed. There's an empty ice cream cup on his desk, with the spoon inside. There's a knock on his almost-fully closed door.

"Come in." Jamie says, climbing all the way into bed now and pulling the covers up to his neck.

Nathan enters.

"Hey." Nathan says. "Did you brush your teeth, bud?"

"_Dad_." Jamie says. "Come on. Of course."

"Okay, okay." Nathan says, sitting on the edge of his bed now. "I don't mean to make you feel like a baby. Even men can forget to do all of that hygienic stuff sometimes."

"Really?" Jamie asks, surprisingly.

"Absolutely." Nathan nods. "I can't tell you how many times I've gotten into bed with your mom, went to give her a goodnight kiss, and she looked away and made me go to the bathroom. Yes; I forgot many times to brush my teeth, and she didn't like that."

Jamie laughs.

"That's gross, Dad." Jamie says. "You should at least use mouth wash before kissing people."

"You sure you're only ten?" Nathan asks, with a smirk.

"Ten _and _three months." Jamie replies, correcting him.

"Almost four months." Nathan says.

"Dad," Jamie begins. "what did Uncle Clay say? Did he get you a new contract for this year?"

Jamie puts both hands into the air, head-level, crossing his fingers from either hand.

"He's working on it, buddy." Nathan replies.

"Okay." Jamie says. "I hope so." Jamie pauses. "Hey, Dad? I had a long day. Can I get some sleep now, please?"

"Yeah, sure." Nathan replies, standing up, and then leaning forward, giving Jamie a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight."

Nathan turns around and proceeds to the door.

"Goodnight." Jamie says back, closing his eyes.

Nathan looks back at Jamie once more, smiles, and then exits his room.

**Cut To:**

L.A.; Bedroom. Dave walks into the room, taking off his jacket, and throwing it onto the floor. He walks to his dresser and stares at himself in the mirror. He looks down and picks up a picture, and just stares down at it sadly.

**Cut To:**

Movie Theater; Brooke and Mouth walk out of the exit; Brooke is wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"God, that ending." Brooke weeps. "It was so sad."

"He's gotta make a part two." Mouth says.

"I think a sequel." Brooke says.

"Same difference." Mouth says.

"No;" Brooke says. "think the _Back to the Future _movies versus, uh, the _Spider-Man _series."

"Okay, movie critic." Mouth says.

"Hey, I did date a screen writer for two years." Brooke reminds him.

"So true." Mouth nods. "So, are you excited about going back to Tree Hill?"

"Yeah." Brooke replies. "I gotta say, the big city doesn't have anything on the small town life. It's been a fun week, though."

Mouth smiles.

"Any chance of you going back, too?" Brooke asks.

"No." Mouth replies seriously. "For me, it's the opposite. This is my life now."

Brooke and Mouth proceed toward the parking lot.

**Cut To:**

Haley's house; Haley and Nathan are sitting at the kitchen table with two cups of coffee in front of them. They are playing Scrabble. Nathan is staring intently at his letters – confused and frustrated. Haley is patiently watching him, as she sips her coffee.

"Need any help there?" Haley asks.

"That's cheating." Nathan replies.

"I won't tell if you don't." Haley says.

"I can do it on my own." Nathan says. "Winning will feel so much better knowing I won without any help."

"Yeah, like _that's _going to happen." Haley says.

Nathan gives her a look.

"Sorry." Haley says. "Get back to your letters now."

Nathan does so, as a moment later Haley begins to look around – bored –, as she taps her nails on the table, unknowingly. Nathan looks at her, and sighs.

"Alright—I'll just play whatever." Nathan says, as he proceeds to pick up some of his letters.

He puts his letters on the board, and spells out "artist." Haley looks at the word unapprovingly.

"What?" Nathan asks.

"Nothing, that's fine." Haley replies. "Okay. Well, it's just—I wouldn't have used an _s _for that. I mean, _wasted_."

Nathan gives her a look.

"Hey, I got seventeen." Nathan argues.

"Suit yourself." Haley says, as she writes down his score.

**Cut To:**

Movie Theater; Skills and Taylor walk out of the exit.

"That was really good, wasn't it?" Skills asks. "I'm sure it had more of an effect on me, though since I was apart more of it."

"Yeah, and there better be a sequel." Taylor says, as she turns to him, stopping.

Taylor puts her arms around his waist. Skills now does the same to her.

"_So_," Taylor begins. "what do you want to do now? Ice cream?"

"Sure." Skills replies. "Well, or we could…"

Skills moves his face toward Taylor's, and begins to kiss her on the lips. Taylor kisses him back.

**Cut To:**

**(THE NEXT MORNING)**

A close-up shows a coffee cup being held as coffee from a pot is being poured into it. With a view change, Lucas is now shown to be the one pouring the coffee into the cup, as he stands inside the break room. Dave enters, not saying anything to Lucas, as he walks immediately toward the refrigerator and opens it.

"So," Lucas begins, putting the coffee pot down, and grabbing a pack of sugar. "you going to explain that melt down last night?"

"I was sleep-deprived." Dave replies. "Sorry; won't happen again."

"Oh, come on, Dave." Lucas says. "That was about way more than sleep deprivation."

"Because you know me so well?" Dave asks. "Look, it's nothing. Just say girl stuff and lets leave it at that, kay?"

"Okay, if this was high school." Lucas says. "Look, fine—if you don't want to talk to me about it, then that's cool. But we have a big day today; I don't want any repeats of yesterday. Okay?"

"Sure thing, _boss_." Dave says, closing the refrigerator, and then walking out of the room.

"He didn't even get anything out of there." Lucas says to himself—confused.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill, NC; 7-11. The cashier clerk watches as Nathan enters through the entrance, making his way down of the isles.

"Nathan Scott." The clerk says. "Damn, in this hick town?"

"Guess you're a basketball fan." Nathan says, kneeling down, deciding on what donut he wants.

"Oh, yeah." The clerk replies, as he glances over at a rack of magazines, looking specifically at an inquisitor 'newspaper.'

"This is my hometown." Nathan says, standing up, taking a bite out of the donut, and approaching the cashier's counter. "Figuring out my next move, I guess."

Nathan notices the cover of the Inquisitor that the clerk was/is looking at. On the cover, is a picture of Nathan and Haley (not the one from the previous night) at an airport. The title reads, "SECRET AIRPORT MEETING! Details of the _NBA Star_ and _Singer_'s SECRET ROMANCE inside!"

"Okay, uh," The clerk begins. "eighty-nine cents for that."

Nathan hands him a dollar.

"Keep the change." Nathan says.

"Right, because, I mean, like _you _need it." The clerk says. "So _that's _why you're back, uh, in your _hometown_? For that country singer?"

"She doesn't sing country." Nathan replies. "And no comment. Have a good one, man."

Nathan exits the store.

**Cut To:**

L.A.; Park. Peyton and Daniel are sitting on a bench together, watching (a now older, about three and a half years old) Elizabeth play on the swings next to another little girl.

"So," Daniel begins. "have you told him about what you got in the mail yet?"

"No, not yet." Peyton replies. "I'm sort of nervous how he'll react to it. I mean, it'll for sure, without a doubt, bring up old wounds. I'm not even sure if he'll want to go."

"Do you?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah, I mean, it's been so long." Peyton replies. "I definitely do."

"Well then if he doesn't, you should go alone." Daniel tells her. "Why not? And if going alone gives you butterflies, then tell you what—I'll go with you."

"You'd do that?" Peyton asks. "Thanks, Dan."

"Sure, of course." Daniel nods.

"I don't think it would feel right going without him, though." Peyton admits. "Besides, even _I'm _nervous about going."

"Understandable." Daniel comments. "It can be intimidating revisiting a part of your past."

"Yeah, like I said, it's been so long, you know?" Peyton asks.

Daniel nods.

"_Lizzy, sweetie_." Peyton calls out to her daughter. "_Hold on to the sides, please. I don't want you falling off, honey._"

"Ah, so she's adventurous." Daniel laughs.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High; Office. Skills is sitting down at his desk. On the wall to his left, is a picture of Skills standing to the side of a basketball team all wearing jerseys. Skills is holding up a trophy in the picture. Below the picture on the wall, the same trophy is sitting on a table, which reads, "State Championship '17." On his desk, there's a picture framed of the Raven's team, with Whitey standing to the right of everyone; the photo includes, Skills, Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Tim etc all in basketball jerseys.

A student enters through the opened door, wearing a back pack.

"You wanted to see me, Coach?" The student asks.

"Yeah, I did." Skills replies. "Look, Chris—this is your second year on this team and I know you were a big part of us winning that trophy last year; however, that doesn't give you the privilege of only coming to practice when it's convenient for you."

"Coach man—look, I don't need to…_practice_." Chris argues. "You said it yourself. I basically won that trophy for us last year."

"It was a group effort, and don't you forget it." Skills tells him. "And if you want to keep on bailing on me and this team, then I promise you—you're not going to be apart of us for that much longer."

"Coach, you can't be serious." Chris says. "You know I'm a senior. I _need _basketball for college, man. Come on."

"No, _you_ come on—_man_." Skills says, giving him attitude back. "And if you need this sport so bad for next year, then, hey, you should be trying that much harder to _keep _it."

Chris just gives him a look.

"Do we understand each other?" Skills asks.

"Look, I'm just really busy this year—" Chris tries to explain, then stops. "I guess. Yeah, whatever."

"Good." Skills says. "Then I'll see you at two-thirty. You're dismissed."

Chris walks out. Skills' cell phone begins to 'go off', which is sitting on his desk in front of him. Skills looks at the caller I.D. and then answers it.

"Hey." Skills says. "Oh, no. Is he okay? Yeah, sure; I can leave for a little bit. Kay, I'll be right there."

Skills stands up and proceeds to walk out of his office, closing the door behind him.

**Cut To:**

Pediatrics Office; a child is standing on a scale, as Taylor records his weight. The child's mother is standing nearby.

"Okay, looks normal." Taylor says. "You're doing great, Jimmy. Now step down and have a seat so I can take your blood pressure."

The young kid steps off the scale and sits down. Taylor rolls up the kid's sleeve and places the blood pressure strap around his upper arm.

"Okay, now this may feel a little tight." Taylor says. "But just remember, there's a lolly pop waiting for you afterwards." Taylor winks.

The young kid closes his eyes—nervously. Taylor proceeds to pump the blood pressure unit. She stops and then looks down at the pending results.

"Is everything okay?" The mother asks.

**Cut To:**

L.A.; Office Break Room. Dave is looking down at his cell phone, with his finger on one of the buttons. Lucas enters; Dave notices him, and then puts his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Uh," Lucas begins. "we have to get into the office. They're waiting for us."

"Oh, okay." Dave says. "You go ahead; I'll be right there. Little boys' room."

Lucas nods, and then walks out. Dave takes out his cell phone again and a close-up shows him highlighting and clicking on his "contacts." /End of close-up. Dave looks down at his phone, thinking, then sighs and again puts his phone away. He then walks out of the room.

**Cut To:**

Pediatrics Office; Skills walks into the waiting room/office, as he holds his three years and five months old son in his arms. Taylor walks out of a door, and sees Skills and his son.

"Aw." Taylor says. "Oh, no – is he okay?"

Skills approaches the receptionist desk, handing the receptionist his insurance card.

"Alicia said he's running a little fever." Skills replies. "And his ears are red, obviously. He probably picked something up in his daycare."

"Okay, Mr. Taylor," The receptionist begins, handing him back his card. "that'll be a ten dollar co-payment charge, please."

"Oh, no." Taylor says to Skills. "Poor little guy."

Skills hands the receptionist ten dollars. Taylor walks our from behind the desk.

"How are ya feeling, Jay?" Taylor asks. "Aw, you're as cute as ever though even when you're sick."

"Tummy hurts, too." Jacob replies.

"Okay, sign here." The receptionist says, handing Skills some papers. "Then drop the pink form in the nurse's station and we'll call you as soon as possible."

"Kay, thank you." Skills says, then signs the paper.

"Oh, I'll take that, babe." Taylor tells him, taking the pink form. "Go ahead and have a seat." She smiles.

"Come on, Jacob buddy." Skills says. "You wanna play with the blocks while we wait?"

**Cut To:**

L.A.; Office. Three men are sitting at a table, along with Lucas and Dave.

"Well," Dave begins. "I was thinking about putting the characters through college for the second movie, since college movies are usually pretty successful – however, Lucas here thinks that's a crap idea."

"Whoa, wait – hold on a second." Lucas says. "I believe it was _you _who said my idea _sucks_. _I_, on the other hand, simply _respectfully _disagreed with you."

"I think the college thing is a pretty good idea, Mr. Scott." Man #1 says. "What do you feel is wrong with it?"

"I just feel," Lucas begins. "I'll have more to tell if we pick up the storyline _after _college. But actually, I thought about it last night—and I think I'm now flexible on the college idea."

"Lets all remember," Man #2 begins. "we're all a team here. We're all going to be writing this script together."

"No, man, I think Lucas has made it perfectly clear that _he's _the boss." Dave says. "That he brought all of us on to help him write his next script. He clearly wants the final say with _everything_."

"Dave," Lucas begins. "I've had it up to here with your attitude lately. You remember our little argument about putting the school shooting into _Ravens_? I said I didn't want to include it, but _you _said you thought it was necessary for the Lucas-Peyton relationship—that it would make the movie more dramatic and…_deep_. Last time _I _checked, the shooting was in the script. Now you know I think of all of us as equals; I really don't deserve you acting this way right now."

The three men all awkwardly become silent.

"Okay." Dave says, as he looks away. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Lucas says.

"So, shall we get back to the script?" Man #1 asks.

"Well, we can discuss the post-college idea." Dave says, then looks at Lucas. "It's actually a pretty good idea."

Lucas smiles.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill, NC; 7-11. Haley enters in a jogging suit, with Jamie. The clerk sees them walking in.

"Oh my God." The clerk says. "Big day."

"Okay, Jamie, go get your icee," Haley begins. "and I'm gonna grab a water."

Jamie walks over to the icee machine. Haley proceeds passed the cashier's counter, as she glances at him and notices he's staring at her intently.

"Hi." Haley says to the clerk.

"Hello." The clerk says.

Haley looks awkward, as she notices the Inquisitor with her and Nathan on the cover.

"He's a lucky man." The clerk says.

"Uh, thanks." Haley says.

Haley looks over at the icee machine, watching Jamie fill up his cup; she then picks up the Inquisitor and turns it around and then puts it back on the shelf so that the cover isn't shown.

"_Hey_." The clerk says. "Now no one will be interested in reading it."

Haley smiles, and then proceeds to the bottled waters.

**Cut To:**

New York City; Brooke is walking along the sidewalk, as she talks on her cell phone.

"Oh, yeah—I'll be fine." Brooke says. "I'm just walking around the city, about to grab something to eat."

"Okay, cool." Mouth says. "Listen, I'm going to try to get off early. Your last night in New York, so I want to take you out to the best Chinese place I know. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Brooke replies. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Bye." Mouth says, and then hangs up.

Brooke hangs up too, and then stops in front of a building. The view pans up and the sign on the building says, "CLOTHES OVER BRO'S."

**Cut To:**

Inside "Clothes Over Bro's"; Victoria is on the phone, standing behind a cashier counter.

"Okay, you have a good day." Victoria says. "Thank you. Bye-bye."

Victoria hangs up. Brooke walks in the entrance. Victoria looks up from her paperwork, and sees Brooke.

"Oh my God." Victoria says, speechless. "Honey; what are you doing here?"

"I'm—I'm visiting a friend—" Brooke replies. "and—" Brooke stops, and pauses. "That's all."

"Honey, it's so good to see you." Victoria says.

Brooke nods.

"How long has it been?" Victoria asks, filling the silence.

"Like two years." Brooke replies.

"Oh, it's been longer than that." Victoria says.

"I don't—" Brooke says. "I don't know what I'm doing here. I just sort of ended up here."

Victoria smiles.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Victoria admits. "You know, I was just about to go to lunch. Do you—"

Brooke is about to say something, looking hesitant—unsure. Victoria reads her facial expression.

"You know, it's okay." Victoria says, looking down, as she picks up some papers. "It was good seeing you, honey." She walks out from the customer service counter, looking away. "Excuse me."

"_Wait_." Brooke calls out.

Victoria stops, looking down at the papers—waiting.

"I hear the city has really good Chinese." Brooke says.

Victoria looks at her and smiles.

**Cut To:**

L.A.; Office. Dave is packing papers into his opened briefcase. Lucas is sitting down, checking the time on his phone. Lucas stands up. The room is otherwise empty.

"Well good meeting." Dave says. "You really okay with half the movie being college and the other half being _the adult years_?"

"Yeah; compromise, right?" Lucas asks. "Besides, that means the third installment will be just the adult years."

Dave smiles and nods, closing his briefcase, and stands up.

"Well, have a good one, man." Dave says.

"Hey." Lucas says. "You ever gonna tell me what's been going on with you?"

"Luke, it's nothing." Dave says.

"Hey, _Dave_—" Lucas says. "We've been buds for years now; come on, man. What's up?"

"Okay." Dave says, resting his briefcase on the table. "I met this woman, like two months ago. We hit it off, spent a lot of time together—"

"How did I not know about this?" Lucas asks.

"I didn't exactly go around advertising it." Dave replies.

"Right." Lucas nods.

"Anyway, she left; went back home." Dave continues. "And as lame as it sounds, I've been missing her a lot lately. I mean, I see what you have with—" Dave stops. "I just wish I could be that happy again."

"If this girl makes you that happy, then—" Lucas begins. "you gotta go after her, man."

"I don't know, man." Dave says. "I don't even know if she'd be interested anymore."

"Did she make you happy?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, she did; very." Dave replies.

"Then you have to." Lucas tells him. "Dude, you just said it yourself; you want to be as happy as I am. Well, this is your opportunity. I mean, when was the last time you were as happy as this girl made you?"

Dave shrugs.

"Since I dated Peyton." Dave admits.

**Cut To:**

New York; Chinese Restaurant. Brooke and Victoria are sitting at a table eating Chinese food.

"So," Victoria begins. "that's the real reason why you're here?"

"Well," Brooke begins. "I really did want to visit my friend—but yeah, that's my main reason for being in the city."

"Well, congratulations, Brooke." Victoria smiles. "I hope you get it. If anyone deserves to be picked, it's you."

"Thank you." Brooke says.

"So, this place really is good." Victoria says. "How have I never eaten here before?"

"Well judging by the sauces and smells," Brooke begins. "your Pilates-instincts must've steered you away from here."

Victoria laughs.

"So, when do you leave to go back to Tree Hill?" Victoria asks.

"Tomorrow morning." Brooke replies. "Mouth's taking me out tonight, and then driving me to the airport early tomorrow."

"Oh, shoot." Victoria says. "I was going to ask if you wanted to see a movie with me tonight. Say, that new _Ravens _movie?" Victoria winks.

"I sort of saw it last night with Mouth." Brooke admits.

"Well, how was I portrayed in it?" Victoria asks. "Not _too _harshly I hope."

"Oh," Brooke begins. "your storyline won't be in there until part three."

"So—speaking of which," Victoria begins. "does there happen to be a man waiting for you back in Tree Hill?"

Brooke looks down at her plate, taking a bite of her food, and then looks back up at Victoria.

**Cut To:**

WCBS TV – News Station; New York City. Mouth is sitting in the break room, at a table, as he sips coffee. A woman enters through the door.

"Hi, Marvin." The woman says.

"Uh, hi – _Jennifer_." Mouth says.

"You always call me Jen." She says. "Don't call me by my actual name."

"You just did." Mouth says. "Why are you calling me Marvin all of the sudden?"

"I just think we need to keep things strictly _professional _between us." Jen explains.

"And we can't do that if you call me 'Mouth'?" Mouth asks her.

"I called you Mouth all the time _before_, so—" Jen says. "I just don't think I should call you that anymore."

Mouth nods. There's silence, and then Jen goes to the refrigerator.

"Wow, I hope we're not this awkward with each other on the air." Mouth says. "Our viewers may suspect something – or worse yet –"

"—Our colleagues." Jen says, finishing his sentence.

"Well, I was going to say the boss, but yeah." Mouth says.

Jen twists off a cap to her bottled water.

"Look, we can remain professional, can't we?" Jen asks.

"Of course." Mouth replies.

"We are two mature adults with hectic careers;" Jen continues. "we are not some two horny adolescent teenagers."

"_No_." Mouth agrees. "Not anymore, at least."

"Okay then," Jen begins. "_Marvin_. I'll see you later for the five o'clock news."

"See ya." Mouth says.

Jen exits. Mouth takes another sip of his coffee.

"Why does this type of thing always happen to me at work?" Mouth asks himself.

**Cut To:**

Apartment; the front door opens and Skills walks in holding Jacob in his arms. Alicia comes walking down the steps.

"How was it?" Alicia asks. "What did they say? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's going to be fine." Skills replies. "It's just a cold. You know, you could've come with us if you were just going to be here."

"Well I had to go into work;" Alicia says. "I was already late. But then I was so worried, I couldn't concentrate. There was no point in me being there, so I left."

Skills proceeds into the kitchen, with Jacob.

"Doctor said he needs to drink plenty of OJ," Skills begins, opening the refrigerator. "and lots of rest. Here, take him."

Alicia takes him from Skills, holding him. Skills gets down a cup from the cabinet and pours OJ into it. Alicia sets him on the counter top, so he is sitting with his legs hanging off. She stays close to him, holding his hand.

"Kay, buddy." Skills says, putting the cup near his face. "Drink up. Open wide."

Jacob shakes his head, keeping his mouth shut.

"Come on, buddy." Skills says. "Don't you want to feel better?"

Jacob shakes his head again. Skills sighs, setting the cup down on the counter, and turns around.

"Hey, Jay honey—" Alicia smiles, picking up the cup. "Can you drink some of this yummy juice for mommy? I promise it will make your throat feel so much better."

Jacob looks at the cup, as Alicia brings it closer to his mouth, resting the edge of it on his lips and slowly tipping it forward. Jacob opens his mouth, and lets the juice go inside. He drinks it half way, then shuts his mouth; Alicia puts the cup down.

"Oh, there you go." Alicia says. "Good boy." She smiles and picks him up, turning to Skills. "I'm going to bring him upstairs – let him take a nap."

Skills nods, as he opens the refrigerator and looks in.

**Cut To:**

On the top of the stairs; Alicia's apartment. Skills walks up the stairs, stopping on the top one. Alicia walks out of a bedroom.

"What's up?" Alicia asks, referring to him being upstairs.

"That was pathetic, Allie." Skills says.

"What was?" Alicia asks, proceeding to walk down the steps.

"My attempt at taking care of my son." Skills replies, following her down.

"Hun, it's fine." Alicia says. "Don't worry about it; that's why there are two of us. When one isn't so successful, the other one is. It goes both ways."

"Seems like it always goes the _same _way." Skills says. "With you having all of the right instincts and me being the incompetent parenting fool."

"Oh, come on – that's not true." Alicia says. "What's with you today?"

"Him getting sick today made me realize," Skills begins/explains. "that I don't see him enough. I mean, how can I possibly see him enough when we live two hours from each other?"

"We've had the same living arrangement for _two years_," Alicia begins. "and you're just now saying you have a problem with it?"

"I just want to be able to see my son on a more full-time basis." Skills says.

"You're talking like I'm preventing you from doing that." Alicia admits. "I'm the one who encourages you to come here more often."

"Yeah, how convenient." Skills says. "You encourage _me _to do all the two hour drives to see my son. How often do you come to Tree Hill? And when _you're _the one who chose to stay here to live – so far away from me, the _father_."

"Oh my _God_." Alicia says. "Seriously, what is with you today? I _had _to stay here, you know, for my _job_ – to support myself and _our _son. _You're _the one who didn't move _here_."

"I have a job too, Allie –" Skills says. "One that supports my son and myself, too."

"Oh, who are you kidding, Antwon?" Alicia asks. "You just don't want to be two hours away from your new little girlfriend so you can make out with her every night. Oh, but it's okay to be two hours away from your own _son_."

"Excuse me, so you don't date?" Skills asks. "I have a full-time job, _Alicia._"

"You can be a basketball coach _anywhere_, _Antwon_." Alicia tells him. "You just _refuse _to be away from your hot, new girlfriend – and you just _have _to work at your old high school for nothing but nostalgic purposes."

"What are you talking about?" Skills asks.

"You're living in the _past_, Antwon." Alicia replies. "Come on. Dating the sister of your old best friend's friend? Working at your old high school, so you can feel like you're still living the life you were before I disrupted it with the news of our son?"

Skills has his hands on either side of his waist, as he looks away.

"_Grow up_, Antwon." Alicia continues. "These aren't your pie-in-the-sky, high-school, basketball-playing, championship-winning, care-free days anymore. _Haley _has moved on; _Nathan _has moved on; _Lucas _has clearly moved on, too—"

Skills continues to have his hands on his waist, now looking at her.

"—_Peyton _has moved on." Alicia adds, most emphatically. "So why are _you _still stuck in the past?"

Skills is still silent, not knowing what to say. Alicia sighs, as she walks over to the counter and picks up an opened envelope that was sitting on a pile of other mail/letters and two magazines.

"Who knows;" Alicia says, walking back toward Skills. "maybe your dream will come true and you'll see Peyton at—" Alicia stops, putting the opened envelope against his chest.

Skills grabs it with his hand, holding it there. Alicia takes her hand away.

"You wanna see your son full-time, everyday?" Alicia asks him. "All you have to do is move two hours from where you live now. But we both know you could never move away from that town – even though most of your friends did a long time ago." Alicia pauses. "Newsflash, Antwon: You're the only one left at that high school out of your old group of childhood friends. Maybe it's time you take all of their leads and move on from the past, too."

Alicia exits out of the kitchen. Skills just stands there, looking down at the envelope.

**Cut To:**

**(THAT EVENING)**

New York City; Mouth's Apartment. Brooke is sitting on the couch, holding a remote control. The front door opens, and Mouth enters, closing it behind him.

"Hey, Brooke." Mouth says. "How was the city today?"

"It was fun." Brooke replies, with a smile. "How was work?"

"Interesting." Mouth replies. "Awkward at times. What did you do?"

"Oh, you know—" Brooke says. "Got a cinnamon pretzel in Central Park; did some shopping; fed some pigeons; visited my former company—"

Mouth looks surprised.

"—went on a ferry;" Brooke continues. "Oh, and had lunch with my mom."

Mouth looks even more surprised.

"Had lunch with your _mom_?" Mouth asks. "Wow. How long has it been since you talked to her?"

"Since she did the horrible thing of 2015." Brooke replies. "I didn't mean for that to rhyme. Okay, yes, I know. She's not going to win any mother-of-the-year awards anytime soon—or _ever_, but I don't know. Something led him into Clothes Over Bro's today. And one thing led to another."

"Well that's good." Mouth says. "She's your mom, right? So you should have some kind of relationship with her."

"Getting way too far ahead there, buddy." Brooke says. "But she does seem to have changed. Whatever; it was just one lunch. It went well, but we'll just leave It at that. Besides, like I said, things went well with us today – why jinx it by asking for more? Quit while you're ahead."

"Well, uh, sounds like you had a big day." Mouth says. "You still up for that Chinese?"

"Yeah, of course." Brooke nods, standing up. "It's my last night here, after all. But, maybe we can get sushi instead?"

"Okay. Sounds good." Mouth says. "Let me just go wash up."

"Kay." Brooke says.

Mouth proceeds into the bathroom.

**Cut To:**

L.A.; Office. Dave and Lucas are waiting for the elevator doors to open.

"So," Dave begins. "you excited to finally get to get home early to your lady?"

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "She'll be excited to see me home at this hour."

"And your little one, too." Dave adds. "You know, I still can't believe you have a kid with her."

"It's hard to believe for me too sometimes." Lucas jokes. "What the heck is stalling this elevator?"

"Remember," Dave begins. "get a jump start on that script tomorrow."

"I don't know if—" Lucas begins, as the elevator beeps and the doors opens.

Dave and Lucas walk in. Dave presses the "1/one" button.

"If what?" Dave asks, as the doors close. "Oh, if you'll have time? Yeah, I bet she'll want you all to herself, huh?"

"No—" Lucas replies. "Well, yeah. But I mean, I'm not sure yet that there's going to be a second movie. At least not right away."

"What are you talking about?" Dave asks.

"LIke I said yesterday," Lucas begins. "I'm not sure if I want to go through the script-writing, long-hours, for months on end, that comes with making a movie again. I want to concentrate on my family, full-time, you know? I just have some decisions to make, that's all."

Dave nods, unhappy with what he's saying, as he looks forward now.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill, NC; Coffee Shop. Nathan is sitting down, looking at his laptop, as he sips a coffee drink. Clay Evans enters.

"Over here, Clay." Nathan calls out.

Clay sees, gives him a head nod, and proceeds over to his table.

"Hey, man." Clay says, sitting down. "Got the porn up, huh?" He chuckles, joking.

Nathan gives him a look.

"So you got an answer for me or what?" Clay asks. "We're running out of time, Nate. This deal ain't gonna be around forever, you know."

"Yeah." Nathan replies, with a nod. "I'm not going to take it, Clay. I'm sorry."

"_What_?" Clay asks, shocked. "Nathan, this is an _excellent _deal, man. Look, as your agent _and _as your friend – you can't pass this up, man. I busted my ass to get you this deal."

"And I thank you for that." Nathan says. "But I can't. Clay, I spent two years in Arizona, away from the people I love. And now you want me to do that _again_, except for _three _years this time? Clay, thank you for all your hard work, but I can't – I don't want to be away from my…_family _anymore. Not now, not this time."

Clay nods in acceptance, with a sigh.

**Cut To:**

L.A.; Dave's apartment. Dave enters his bedroom, putting down his briefcase and taking off his jacket.

"Shower," Dave begins. "here I come."

Dave proceeds to walk passed his dresser, as he glances down at it. As he does, he sees the same picture from before; a close-up of the picture shows him smiling with his arm around Taylor.

**Cut To:**

L.A.; House. The front door opens, and Lucas enters – closing it behind him.

"_I'm home_." Lucas calls out, and then pauses. "_Peyton_," Lucas begins. "_you here_?"

Lucas doesn't hear a response. Lucas glances down at the small end-table near the front door, and sees some mail on it. He notices something that catches his eye; an opened letter, addressed from Tree Hill High School. He curiously picks it up, takes out the letter, and reads it to himself.

A close-up of the letter shows specific words such as, "Welcome Back, Class of 2007!" and "You are cordially invited to attend the Class of 2007's ten-year high school reunion in Tree Hill, North Carolina on…" /End of close-up.

Lucas looks surprised, as Peyton comes walking down the stairs.

"Sorry," Peyton begins. "I was putting Lizzy down for a nap. You're home early."

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "How was your day?"

"Fine." Peyton replies. "I missed you, you know." She smiles and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you too." Lucas smiles back, and then holds up the letter in his hand. "So, did you see this?"

Peyton looks at it knowingly, and nods.

"This should be interesting, huh?" Lucas asks.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill, NC; parking lot. Nathan walks through the parking lot, as he as his phone to his ear.

"Hey." Nathan says. "So, coming back tomorrow. You excited?"

"Definitely." Brooke replies, from the other end. "I have so much to tell you, Nate."

"Really?" Nathan asks. "Like about—you know."

"Among other stuff, yes." Brooke replies.

"Well don't leave me hanging, Brooke." Nathan says anxiously, chuckling, as he approaches his car. "Tell me _at least _what you know I'm dying to here about."

"Oh, okay." Brooke says. "She seems really nice, Nate. And we hit it off; she seems to really like me too, and she loves the fact that we both are really financially secure. She does have some other candidates she wants to meet with and whatnot, and she still wants to meet you when you have the time, but I think we have a really good chance of her picking us."

"Brooke, that's great." Nathan smiles ecstatically. "I actually have some news, too."

"Do share." Brooke says.

"I'm going to be back in Tree Hill for good, full-time again." Nathan says. "I turned down the contract tonight. Now we can be together all the time, in person, full-time."

"I'm _so _excited to fly back even more now." Brooke admits. "I'm sorry you won't be playing anymore though. Clay couldn't get you a deal with the Bobcats?"

"Unfortunately not." Nathan replies. "And I can't be across the country again for the next three years, _especially _with your news."

"Well it'll be nice to have you back." Brooke admits. "How did Clay take it?"

"He understood." Nathan replies. "I just told him I wanted to be with my family full-time now."

"That sounds so good to me, Nate." Brooke smiles. "_Family_. I can't believe we may actually finally be parents soon."

Nathan smiles at the thought.

**END OF CHAPTER/SEASON 9 PREMIERE.**


	90. High School Reunion

**Season 9. Chapter 9.02 (90). 'High School Reunion.'**

A close-up shows just Lucas' head, and seen in the background is the water that is the "river court."

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_We all have heard of that saying, 'You can't go home again,' but I always wondered if that meant __**you **__changed or the place your visiting again – home – has changed."_

As the view slowly pans out, revealing more of Lucas' body, it's revealed that where the basketball court used to be, now lies a playground – swings, merry-go-round, sand box, monkey bars, etc. Lucas is standing in the middle of said playground.

"Oh, my God." Peyton's voice is heard, and a moment later she's shown to be standing off to the side of Lucas.

"I can't believe it's gone." Lucas says.

Peyton approaches Lucas from behind, starting to rub his back.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." Peyton says sadly. "I know how difficult this must be for you."

"The river court was a staple of my entire childhood." Lucas says. "Before I joined the Ravens in high school, this was the only place where I got to play with my friends. And now, it's completely gone."

"The river court was close to my heart, too." Peyton says. "I mean, it's basically where we first spoke. Remember?"

"_I'll be seeing you_." Lucas says. "God, I can't believe it."

"Baby," Peyton begins, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"Peyton," Lucas begins, with his arms around her too. "I think this revisit down memory lane was a bad idea. We shouldn't have come here."

Peyton sighs, as she looks down.

"_**Boo!**_" Elizabeth says, popping her head out from the 'fort' that is above the slide, as she looks down at Lucas and Peyton.

Peyton and Lucas, startled, jump, and a moment later laugh, as they look up at Elizabeth.

"Back to the present." Peyton tells him, as she laughs. "Not a bad place to be after all, right?"

Lucas smiles, but still looks saddened.

**Cut To:**

Brooke/Nathan's House; Brooke is sitting at the kitchen table, with a newspaper covering her face – reading. Specifically, it's the Inquisitor, and on the cover has a picture of Nathan, with Jamie, and Haley, rushing out of the airport. The title reads, "SECRET LOVE AFFAIR CONTINUES: HOW WILL FORMER FASHION DESIGNER HANDLE NBA STAR'S INFIDELITY?" Nathan enters.

"Oh, God." Nathan says. "Are you really reading that trash?"

"Oh, so it isn't true?" Brooke winks, taking the magazine down from covering her face. "I was meaning to ask you about this, anyway."

"Ha ha." Nathan says sarcastically. "You're funny – and in the morning time, too? I thought the mornings were your cranky time?"

"Not since you've been regularly back in Tree Hill." Brooke replies. "Suddenly, I'm finding _all _hours of the day to be remarkably sunny."

"Aw." Nathan says.

Brooke stands up and walks over to him.

"Kiss me." Brooke says, not waiting though and begins to kiss Nathan on the lips passionately.

Nathan smiles, as he kisses her back.

"Oh, how I've missed mornings with you." Nathan says.

Brooke smiles.

"Hey; you know what tomorrow night is, right?" Brooke asks.

"A blast from the past." Nathan replies.

"You know who may be there, don't you?" Brooke asks.

"Well I'm not sure if that's so bad." Nathan says. "I mean, we haven't heard from the guy in over two years – but we sort of left on good terms, right?"

"Why Nathan Scott," Brooke begins. "you don't know how happy I am to hear you speak so positively of your brother."

Nathan chuckles.

"Well," Nathan begins. "facing Luke is nothing compared to having to face everyone else regarding _that _kind of stuff." He gestures toward the Inquisitor cover.

"Oh, God." Brooke says. "I didn't even think about that. Imagine what everyone we went to school with is thinking about us right now?"

"Well, you're fine." Nathan says. "Apparently you're just a victim of mine and Haley's affair. It's Haley and me who are going to be ostracized from the reunion."

"Oh, no, babe." Brooke says. "Everyone knows those tabloids lie just to sell a story."

"Really?" Nathan asks. "So you can't see somebody like, oh, say, _Bevin_ buying into that stuff?"

"Um, yeah – maybe we shouldn't go tomorrow." Brooke says.

"My thoughts exactly." Nathan agrees.

**Cut To:**

New York City; WCBS TV Station. Office. Mouth enters through the door.

"Hi, sir." Mouth says.

"What can I do for you, Mr. McFadden?" He asks, as he is sitting down at his desk.

"Well sir, I just wanted to remind you," Mouth begins. "I'm flying to North Carolina tomorrow morning for my high school reunion. So obviously I won't be in for work."

"Oh, yeah." He replies. "Well thanks for the reminder. We already have your absence tomorrow covered. Ms. Stevens is a pro – she can handle the news desk on her own."

"I completely agree, sir." Mouth says. "Thanks for your time."

His boss nods, and then Mouth turns around and exits.

**Cut To:**

Skills' Apartment; Skills is laying on his bed – shirtless, and wearing boxer shorts – as Taylor walks out of the master bathroom.

"Wow," Taylor begins. "you know what I just realized? Your high school reunion is tomorrow."

"Oh, please, don't remind me." Skills says.

"Why not?" Taylor asks, and then smirks. "Oh, is it because it's your _ten year _reunion? Yeah, I wouldn't be happy, either. You're getting old, boy."

Skills laughs.

"You're older than me, Tay." Skills reminds her.

"Oh, God." Taylor says. "Okay. Now _I'm _depressed."

"I don't know if I'm gonna go, baby." Skills admits.

"Oh, come on." Taylor says. "I was just joking about you being old. It'll be fun, Skills."

"I know; it's not that." Skills says. "It's just – high school's in the past, you know? Why revisit it? People shouldn't be living in the past."

"That's why they call it a _reunion_." Taylor says. "To, you know, reunite with your old classmates; old friends; old flames."

"Old flames?" Skills asks.

"Yeah;" Taylor replies. "I mean, what kind of girls did you date in high school?" Taylor pauses. "Peyton?"

"No; not high school." Skills replies. "Uh, cheerleaders? I guess. I don't know."

"Nice." Taylor says.

"Were you a cheerleader in high school?" Skills asks.

"Uh, no—" Taylor replies. "—No. I was too busy getting detention and sleeping with my teachers to cheer for _any _sport."

"Sleep with your teachers… in _high school_?" Skills asks.

"And college." Taylor nods/replies. "Yup. Yeah, I was a slut in my younger days."

"Damn, baby—" Skills says, grinning. "I so wish you had been my year."

Taylor laughs.

"Go horn dog on me now?" Taylor asks, grabbing a pillow and hitting his chest with it.

Skills laughs, grabbing her around her waist with his hands and arms and pulling her toward him. She gasps since it was unexpected, and then laughs.

**Cut To:**

Dry Cleaning; Haley hands a slip/ticket to the cashier.

"Okay." The cashier smiles. I'll go get your dress."

Haley smiles and nods, as the cashier turns around and starts flipping through a bunch of clothes with plastic coverings over them. He takes one out, turns around, and lays it on the counter in front of Haley.

"This yours?" The cashier asks.

"Yes." Haley replies, after looking at it.

"That'll be thirty-five sixteen." The cashier says, as Haley gets out her debit card. "Special occasion coming up?"

"Ten year high school reunion." Haley replies, handing him her card.

"Get out." The cashier says. "You're like twenty-eight? Wow. I thought you were college-aged."

"Oh, _right_." Haley says. "I don't believe you, but I'm flattered all the same."

"Go ahead and sign here, please." The cashier says handing her a receipt and a pen.

Haley signs.

"Thank you." The cashier says. "And here's your copy. Enjoy that reunion, Ms. Scott."

"Thank you." Haley says. "Have a good day."

"You too." The cashier says.

Haley grabs her dress, putting it over her arm, as she turns around and walks out. As she walks through the doors, she glances to her right and sees Lucas and Peyton and Elizabeth walking in her direction. She looks surprised.

"Oh my God." Haley says. "_Luke_; _Peyton_."

"_Hales_." Lucas says, walking to her and giving her a hug. "What a pleasant surprise this is."

"I know, right?" Haley asks. "Hey, Peyton." She and Peyton hug. "Oh, now, and who is this young lady?"

"It's me, Aunt Haley." Elizabeth says.

"Oh my God." Haley says. "Elizabeth, I totally didn't recognize you. You got so big."

"Give Aunt Hales a hug, honey." Peyton says.

Elizabeth walks to Haley, as Haley kneels down and wraps her arms around Elizabeth.

"Nice to see you again, kiddo." Haley says.

Lucas smiles at Peyton.

"So," Haley begins. "I assume you guys are in town for the reunion tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "Although recently we started to have second thoughts."

"Why?" Haley asks.

"Just—" Lucas begins. "It's been awhile, you know? Lot has changed."

"We went by the river court—" Peyton explains. "Or at least what used to be the river court."

"Aw," Haley says. "Yeah, I know. They put that in earlier this year. I'm sorry, Luke."

"So," Lucas begins. "you and Nathan are back together now?"

Haley laughs.

"Even weirder," Lucas begins. "you guys are sneaking around. I must say, very high school Leyton-esque."

"Oh, stop it." Haley laughs. "Speaking of fame and paparazzi; I loved your movie, Luke."

"Thanks." Lucas says.

"Have you started on script number two?" Haley asks.

"Not yet – no." Lucas replies. "Actually, I'm in the process of deciding whether I want to make another. So soon, I mean."

Haley nods.

"So what about you Goldie Locks," Haley begins. "you excited for this reunion?"

"Yeah, I guess." Peyton replies. "It'll be fun to see the Class of '07 gang again. See how everyone's changed and all."

"Have you visited Nathan and Brooke yet?" Haley asks.

"No." Lucas replies. "We may just wait to see them tomorrow."

"Well, if you guys wanna stop by the house—" Haley says. "Jamie will love to see you both, and Lizzy too."

"Okay. Thanks, Hales." Lucas says. "Yeah, actually it might be nice to see some familiarity in this town. Since we've landed, nothing's been the same."

"Aw, Luke." Haley says. "Yeah I know, tell me about it – right? You and Peyton are actually together and without cheating on anyone, and I'm the one sneaking around with a boy. Things sure have changed."

"I think she's gotten funnier." Peyton says to Lucas.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Brooke's house; Den. Brooke is standing near the edge of a pool stable, as she flips through pages of her year book, which is sitting on the pool table. She has a smile on her face as she looks at each page. Nathan enters.

"You up for a game?" Nathan asks.

"Oh, the question should be, are _you_?" Brooke asks. "I mean, do I really need to remind you of the Christmas '16 incident?"

"Oh, yeah." Nathan says. "By the way, they did a really good job on that window. Can hardly tell the eight ball went through it."

Brooke smirks, as she flips another page. Nathan gets on the pool table, sitting on the edge.

"The year book, huh?" Nathan asks. "Feeling nostalgic, I see."

"Yeah, I was looking at all my signatures." Brooke says, flipping back a few pages. "Check this one out: _Brooke, this was an awesome semester getting to know you. Keep smiling, because that's when you're the most beautiful. And remember, don't let anyone label you in college…or beyond. If they do, tell me – I'll kick their ass for you. P.S. You're an amazing kisser._"

Nathan thinks about who it is.

"_I love you, always…_" Brooke adds.

"Chase Adams." Nathan says.

Brooke smiles.

"Oh." Brooke says, pointing to another signature on the page. "_Hey B Davis! You HAVE to promise you'll visit me in L.A. this summer, okay?! I'll totally NEVER forgive you if you don't! Seriously, this has been an amazing four years with you. Sometimes dramatic and sad, but we got through it all because we're best friends and can get through anything. And that, B Davis, is what will never change between us. You know you're my BFF and you have been since grade school. I'm going to miss you so much this summer. I'll always be someone you can turn to and count on – remember that. Have a GREAT summer and next year with Chase. Love ya always! –Peyton Sawyer._"

Nathan smiles.

"Oh my God." Brooke laughs. "Check this one out." She point.

Nathan laughs.

"Mine." Nathan says, as he then begins to read it. "_Oh Brooke, we've had an interesting four years knowing each other. It's all been great, and you've been a good friend to me. Thank you for all your help with Haley and me. Planning our first date ever, getting me to give her another chance and not being so stubborn when she got back from tour. You're a great person, Brooke Davis, with an amazing heart. Chase is a lucky guy. Oh and P.S., try not to make too many more sex tapes in college, unless I'm in them of course. Don't tell Haley! Kidding! Have a good summer… -Nathan Scott._"

Brooke and Nathan laughs. Brooke closes the year book, and puts her hands on Nathan legs.

"You know," Brooke begins. "I wouldn't mind making another sex tape with you."

"Oh, yeah?" Nathan asks. "Hmm. I like the way you and your pervy mind thinks."

Brooke laughs.

"Seriously, Nate—" Brooke says. "I think I want to go tomorrow."

Nathan nods, as he looks down.

"I know." Nathan says. "Honestly, I kind of do too. Besides, we're going together, right? So we'll have each other if things get rough."

"Very true." Brooke says. "Strength in numbers. You're my rock, Nathan Scott."

"And besides," Nathan begins. "we already have a one-up on probably mostly everyone there anyway. People going to their reunions always worry about what if they haven't been as successful as everyone else in the last ten years. Well, we've had the careers everyone always wishes they could say they had. I play in the NBA; you're a famous fashion designer."

"Not to mention, the screenwriter and the rock star." Brooke says. "And the sports caster."

"So, go and stick together?" Nathan asks.

"Just like we always do." Brooke smiles, and then gives him a kiss.

**Cut To:**

Haley's House; The front door opens and Haley and Jamie walk in. Jamie takes off his back pack and throws it on the floor.

"Hey, _hey_." Haley says. "What do you think you're doing? Go put that in your room, mister – please."

"Oh, okay." Jamie pouts, picking it up and carrying it up stairs.

Haley smiles and chuckles, as she looks in the stair's direction. She proceeds to sort through some mail. Jamie runs back down the stairs.

"Oh, hey, Jamie—" Haley says. "Guess who I ran into before downtown?"

"Who?" Jamie asks.

"Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton." Haley replies.

"_What_?" Jamie asks surprised. "Aw, man. I totally wanna go see them."

"You'll get to see them, don't worry." Haley says. "Hey, by the way, you know Clay's coming over to babysit you while I attend my high school reunion, right?"

"Sure." Jamie nods.

"Hey—" Haley says. "Now you can thank Lucas and Peyton for that bike that you use so much."

"Okay." Jamie says. "I will next time I see them. Remind me again if I forget."

"Okay, buddy." Haley says. "There's a snack for you in the fridge I made. You can go eat it now."

"Oh, awesome!" Jamie says. "Thanks, mom!"

He runs into the kitchen. Haley laughs to herself.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill, NC; Bridge. Clay and a blond woman stand near the edge of the bridge, looking over at the water below.

"You know, babe—" She begins. "I've actually missed Tree Hill. It's not as hot as Arizona."

"Nice to know your geography skills are in check." Clay laughs. "But, yes, I must agree with you, Sara."

Sara smiles, as she looks below.

"Oh, God." Sara says. "You remember that day?"

"When we jumped off here together?" Clay asks. "How could I forget the moment I fell in love with you?"

Sara smiles, blushing.

"How do you do that?" Sara asks.

"Do what?" Clay asks.

"Still make me blush and give me butterflies after all these years." Sara asks.

"It's a gift." Clay replies, with a smirk.

"Oh, stop it." Sara laughs. "So are you okay with being back here?"

"Yeah." Clay replies. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I know how disappointed you were when Nathan declined the offer." Sara replies.

"Yeah, I was." Clay nods. "I am. But it was his decision, and I understand and respect that. He was a hell of a client, but he's still my friend, right?"

Sara nods.

"Speaking of which," Clay begins. "I'm babysitting his son tomorrow night. He has his ten-year high school reunion to go to."

"Wow." Sara says. "Sounds fun. The reunion part."

Clay chuckles.

"No, Jamie's a cool kid." Clay says.

"Well then I'll come with you." Sara says.

"Yeah?" Clay asks.

"Mm-hm." Sara replies.

"Nice." Clay says.

"So, what do you say?" Sara asks, gesturing at the water below. "As a celebration for being in Tree Hill again?"

Clay grabs her hand and smiles. They both step onto the ledge and look down. They look at each other, and "mouth" counting to three. On three, they both jump off, stilling holding hands, as they splash into the water below.

**Cut To:**

Graveyard; Lucas and Peyton stand in front of Michael Conner's grave. Peyton has her arm touching Lucas' back, as she rubs her hand on him.

"Twenty years old." Peyton says.

"_Just _twenty years old." Lucas says. "If my life ended at that age, I would have missed out on so much. I can't even begin to imagine the things Michael missed out on."

"You know," Peyton begins. "Keith and Michael were actually a lot alike."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asks.

"They both died being heroes." Peyton replies. "Keith sacrificed himself to save and protect you, Nathan, and everyone else who was in that school – and Michael died trying to bring a murderer to justice. They both died with honor, Luke."

"You know," Lucas begins. "I've saved a few people too," Lucas looks at her. "—some would say heroically, but I'm still _here_. Why did Keith and Mike have to die for their heroic deeds?"

"I'm so glad you are _here_." Peyton says, putting her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you." Lucas says, leaning his head against her hand. "Me too."

Lucas now turns to Peyton, giving her a hug, as he puts his face on her shoulder.

"_Luke,_" Peyton begins, putting her hands on top of his head, and moving her fingers in his hair. "what is it?"

Lucas begins to cry into her shoulder.

"_Baby_." Peyton says.

"I was just thinking—" Lucas says. "How one of my earliest memories is of being on the river court with Keith, teaching me how to hold a ball; how to shoot a ball; and getting my first slam dunk when he lifted me up to the net – and now they're _both _gone."

"Luke, baby, listen to me." Peyton says, as she gestures him to sit down.

They sit down onto the grass, as Peyton as her arms around him, and he is leaning in toward her.

"The river court may be gone physically," Peyton begins. "but it'll never truly be gone completely – just like Keith won't. You know why, right?"

Lucas nods.

"Because I'll always have," Lucas begins. "the memories of the river court inside me. The river court will live on through all of us, because we'll always remember the great times we had there."

"That's right." Peyton says, as she has her hand in his hair. "And, boy, have we all had some wonderful times out there." She smiles. "Your one-on-one game with Nathan – _all_ of them; graduation; when I drew on the blacktop for you after your accident."

"Yeah." Lucas says. "The river court's provided us all with some great memories, hasn't it? Thanks, Peyton. You always manage to make me feel better."

"That's why I'm here, baby." Peyton says.

**Cut To:**

Haley's House; Jamie and Elizabeth are standing in front of a television with Wii controllers attached to their wrists. They are moving their hands every which way, as they play a game.

"Hold on, Liz." Jamie says, as he presses a button. "I'm gonna go get a water out of the fridge."

"I'll get it." Elizabeth offers.

"Uh, okay." Jamie shrugs. "Thanks, Liz."

"You're welcome, Cousin Jamie." Elizabeth says politely, as she proceeds to walk into the kitchen.

Jamie watches as Elizabeth goes into the kitchen, and he smiles – getting an idea. A moment later, Elizabeth walks out holding a bottled water and hands it to Jamie.

"Here you go." Elizabeth says.

"Thanks." Jamie says. "Uh, hey. I'm kind of tired of standing. You think you can go upstairs and get a pillow out of my room so I can sit on it?"

"Sure." Elizabeth replies, now proceeding to the stairs and walking up.

"It's like taking candy from a baby." Jamie says to himself, with a smile.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High School; Gymnasium. Students in basketball shorts and basketball jerseys are sitting on various rows of the bleachers. One student walks out from the locker room, proceeding to sit down on the first level of the bleachers. Skills is standing in front of the bleachers. Skills looks at everyone on the bleachers, but doesn't see Chris. He sighs.

"Well, I guess everyone's here who's going to come." Skills says, as he blows his whistle. "Give me ten laps around the gym."

As all the students proceed to jump off the bleachers and start running, Chris walks into the gymnasium – in jeans and a t-shirt. Skills sees him.

"Well I'm glad you're on time." Skills says. "However, not prepared for practice. I guess I'll take what I can get from you these days."

"You said it yourself – I'm _on time_." Chris says. "So get off my back. Just give me five to go change."

Chris proceeds to walk by Skills. Skills turns around toward him, blowing his whistle.

"_Chris_!" Skills calls out to him.

Chris turns around, facing Skills.

"What, huh?" Chris asks, impatiently.

"While you're changing your clothes," Skills begins. "make sure you change your attitude as well. Otherwise, you mightaswell just leave now."

Chris just looks at him for a moment.

"_Fine_." Chris says, proceeding to walk toward Skills, and then proceeds passed him – then he turns around to face him. "Whatever. This team ain't nothing without me. You need me on this team, and you know it. Later."

Chris turns back around and proceeds to walk out of the gym. Skills, with his hands on his waist, just watches him leave, defeated, and sighs discouragingly.

**Cut To:**

Brooke/Nathan's House; Brooke is sitting on the couch, drinking lemonade. Nathan proceeds down to stairs, holding a digital camera.

"Brooke, I found it!" Nathan says, smiling, as he holds up the camera in his hand.

Brooke stands up and walks over to him.

"Well then," Brooke begins. "lets go boyfriend."

Brooke gives him a kiss on the lips. The door bell rings.

"We don't have to get that." Nathan says. "Lets not get that."

"It'll only take a second." Brooke laughs, as she proceeds to the door.

Brooke turns her head toward Nathan, as she puts her hand on the door knob.

"Why don't you go set that up upstairs while I get rid of—" Brooke begins, as she opens the door, turning her head back facing forward and sees Lucas and Peyton standing there. "_Oh_. My God."

"Surprised, huh?" Lucas asks.

Brooke nods.

"Luke?" Nathan asks, being able to hear, but not see out of the door.

"Hey, Nate." Lucas says.

"I'm here too, Nathan!" Peyton calls out.

Nathan approaches the front door.

"Well hey, guys." Nathan says. "It's good seeing you both. I assume you're in town for the reunion tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "I mean, honestly I was skeptical about going, but the girlfriend here insisted." He slightly smirks.

"Oh my God, shut up." Peyton says. "He wanted to come too."

"Well come in, you guys." Brooke says, moving to the side. "Sawyer, you can come talk to me while the boys go and do something. Game room perhaps, Nate?"

"Sweet." Lucas says. "She let you have a game room, Nate?"

"After some hard-core persuading." Nathan replies, smirking.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Brooke's House; Game Room/Den. In the room, there's a pool table in the middle; there's a basketball hoop on the wall; there's weights in the corner; and a table tennis table off to the side.

"Damn;" Lucas says. "I bet Jamie loves this place when he comes over."

"Definitely." Nathan replies. "He's definitely pumping a lot of iron now for a ten year old."

"Wow, ten years old." Lucas repeats. "Should I take it as a sign that I'm getting old when I remember holding a ten year old in my arms when he was just thirty minutes old?"

"Yeah," Nathan laughs. "probably. But look on the bright side, I'm the same age as you."

"Well, you are younger – but true." Lucas says.

"So what do you think about this reunion, man?" Nathan asks. "I mean our group's probably going to be center of attention. I mean what are the chances of anyone there being more famous than a screenwriter, an NBA star, a fashion designer, a rock star, sports caster, and working for a hit music production company?"

"You have a point." Lucas admits. "Well, you know, there's plenty of people we knew from high school who might've made it big."

"Such as?" Nathan asks.

"Uh," Lucas begins, thinking. "—_Tim_?"

"Love the guy, man—" Nathan says. "But he's not exactly President of the United States material, if you know what I mean."

Lucas laughs.

"Anyway," Lucas begins. "I have a feeling your love scandal is going to get more attention tomorrow night than the fact you play in the NBA."

"Yeah, Brooke and I were just talking about that this morning." Nathan says. "You think anyone will buy into that garbage, man?"

"Well they don't know that it is garbage." Lucas says. "And the story they're trying to sell isn't exactly that far-fetched."

"Maybe a few years ago it wouldn't be that far-fetched," Nathan begins. "but not these days."

"Well you have to remember—" Lucas says. "Everyone from school who isn't apart of our group doesn't know everything that's happened in the last few years. All they know and remember is the weird couple who got married during their junior year."

"Yeah, but they do know Haley and me as individuals." Nathan says. "They gotta know we're not the type of people to engage in any type of affair."

"I'll tell you what they _do _know:" Lucas says. "That you made a sex tape with Brooke while you were dating Peyton—and that Haley left town with Chris Keller two months after she married you." Lucas pauses. "Now you were saying it _is _far-fetched…"

"Okay, okay." Nathan says. "You've made your point, wise guy." He chuckles. "I just hope we can all be adult enough to know not to buy into everything the media sells."

"I'm just giving you a hard time, man." Lucas says. "I'm sure everything will go fine. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, man." Nathan says. "Now how about a game of pool?"

"Rack 'em." Lucas replies.

**Cut To:**

WCBS News Station; NYC. Mouth and Jennifer stand up from the news desk seats, as camera crew shut off their cameras, etc. Jennifer and Mouth proceed off the stage.

"So," Jen begins. "a little birdie told me you were attending your ten year reunion tomorrow."

"Your source of the gossip mill is correct." Mouth says.

"How come you didn't tell me about your high school reunion?" Jen asks.

"Uh," Mouth begins, as he stops walking, and begins to whisper. "we agreed it would be best to keep things strictly professional between us."

"Good point." Jen says. "So it's in North Carolina?"

"Yes." Mouth replies.

"Oh, I love it there." Jen says. "Have you ever been to Myrtle Beach?"

"That's in South Carolina," Mouth begins. "and yes, many times."

"I haven't been there in _such _a long time." Jen says. "Oh, I would love to go again."

"You want me to take you to my high school reunion?"Mouth asks.

"And we could stop my Myrtle after wards." Jen says. "Oh, such a good idea, _Marvin_. I'd love to."

"Uh," Mouth begins. "and this is your idea of keeping things professional?"

"Come on – we're friends, right?" Jen asks. "And I will pay for my own way, of course. So, what do you say?"

"I don't know, Jen…_nifer_." Mouth replies, skeptically.

"_Come on_." Jen says. "it's your high school reunion. Ten year. You'll be seeing a lot of people you haven't talked to in a long time. You'll probably need someone there to have your back, _just in case_."

"Well you have a point there." Mouth admits. "You really want to go?"

Jen nods.

"You better get on soon then." Mouth says. "Rates go up during night time hours."

Jen smiles happily, giving Mouth a hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you." Jen says.

**Cut To:**

**(THE NEXT EVENING)**

Hotel; Restaurant. There's a buffet set up, many tables, and a stage. Above the stage, hangs a banner that reads, "_23 – CONGRATS NATHAN SCOTT – 23_." There's some unknown people mingling in the room, standing at the buffet, etc. Nathan and Brooke enter.

"Oh my God." Nathan says, looking toward the stage. "Who did—"

Tim Smith enters through a different entrance.

"Hey, hey!" Tim shouts out. "The Tim is in the house, so you better be ready for the fun!"

"_Tim_." Nathan says to Brooke, with a smile. "Of course."

Brooke laughs.

"Tim!" Nathan shouts.

Tim hears and looks across the room, seeing Nathan and Brooke.

"Nate!" Tim says excitedly. "Oh my God!"

Tim approaches Nathan and Brooke.

"Hey, man!" Tim says, as they engage in their own type of handshake. "So you saw my sign?"

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "So you did that? Tim, thank you man. That's really nice."

"Of course, bro." Tim says. "Anything for my oldest homie."

"Just say you're welcome, Tim." Nathan says. "And 'oldest _friend_.'"

Tim laughs.

"So brunette girl," Tim begins. "seriously? You and Nate now?"

Brooke smiles and nods.

"Yes, _Dim_." Brooke replies.

"Aw, _Dim_." Tim says. "Just like old times. Aw, I miss you calling me Dim. Come here."

Tim proceeds to hug Brooke. Brooke hugs him back, smiling at Nathan. Nathan smiles with a shrug back.

"Okay, so," Tim begins. "tell me – those nasty rumors about your affair with tutor girl aren't true, right?"

"No, of course not." Nathan replies.

"I didn't think so." Tim admits. "But it is you and Haley after all. You never know with you two."

"So Tim," Brooke begins. "what have you been up to? What are you doing these days?"

"Well I'm actually working in sales." Tim replies. "Married; have a son back at home."

"Oh my God." Brooke says. "Congratulations, Tim. Good for you."

"Yeah, man." Nathan says. "Sounds like you're doing good."

"So what about you two?" Tim asks. "Any kids?"

"Oh. Actually," Brooke begins. "we're unable to have kids. Well, _I'm _unable to have kids. But we're currently in the process of adopting. Hopefully it works out." She crosses her fingers.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tim says. "But good luck with the adoption thing. It'll work out. I mean, who wouldn't want you two to raise their kid?"

"Aw, Tim." Brooke says. "That's so sweet. Thank you."

"So is your bride here, man?" Nathan asks.

"Uh, yeah—" Tim replies. "She's around here somewhere. Went to the restroom—"

Teresa enters.

"Oh, there she is." Tim says. "_Tess_, over here."

"Oh, my God." Teresa says. "_Brooke_!"

"Teresa!" Brooke says.

Brooke and Teresa hug.

"While they do girlie things," Nathan begins. "me and you should go get a drink. Come on."

Tim and Nathan walk over to the buffet, to get beers.

"So, oh my God—" Teresa says. "How are you, Ms. Fashion Designer? I always knew you'd make it big with Clothes Over Bro's."

"Well, now my mother's made it big." Brooke says. "She fully owns the company now. Long story, Teresa. But I'm doing well too; I actually own my own restaurant right in Tree Hill."

"Oh, that's good." Teresa says. "I bet that takes your mind off everything. You poor thing."

"Uh, what do you mean?" Brooke asks.

"You know." Teresa says, gesturing toward Nathan. "I'm surprised you were able to come here with him. Oh, you're so strong, Brooke. Just how I remember you from high school."

"Teresa," Brooke begins. "the tabloids aren't true. Nathan and I are totally in love and happy. Haley and him haven't been together in years."

"Oh, thank God." Teresa says. "I mean, I'm usually not one to buy into that trash, you know? But I mean, it's Nathan and Haley after all. It's one story the tabloids published that's believable."

"Well, I guess you do have a point there." Brooke says. "No, but seriously – Naley aren't the same Naley that we all remember from high school."

"Well, that's good for you, right?" Teresa asks, with a chuckle. "Nathan's _hot_. I was always jealous of you for that sex tape."

Brooke smiles awkwardly.

"Anyway," Teresa says. "lets go see what kind of food they have in that buffet."

Teresa walks over to Tim, and they kiss, and they begin to chat. Brooke walks over to Nathan.

"How is it so far?" Brooke asks.

"Good." Nathan replies. "Good. I'm glad we came. How about you?"

"Yeah; sure." Brooke replies, smiling. "No, it's fun. I'm glad we came too."

Nathan smiles, giving her a kiss.

**Cut To:**

Hotel Restaurant; the room is more crowded now. People are dancing, talking/mingling in corners, eating, etc. Nathan is standing up, holding a plate as he munches on his food. Shelly approaches him, smiling.

"Nathan, oh my God – hey." Shelly says.

"Shell, how are you?" Nathan asks. "It's nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too." Shelly replies.

"How's the salon?" Nathan asks.

"Business is good these days, as always." Shelly replies. "And you – you big NBA star."

"Former NBA star." Nathan corrects her. "I didn't sign a new contract."

"Why not?" Shelly asks.

"Well," Nathan begins. "my agent couldn't get me a deal with the Bobcats and I didn't want to be across the country for the next three years from Brooke. Plus, we may be adopting soon, so—"

"Aw, you guys are adopting?" Shelly asks. "That's so cute."

From across the room, Mouth and Jennifer enter. Haley, talking to someone, sees them walk in. Haley approaches them.

"Hey, Mouth." Haley says, giving him a hug. "You're just arriving now?"

"Yeah, we, uh –" Mouth says. "We kind of ran a little late."

"Yes, _we_." Haley says. "Who's your…friend?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mouth says. 'Hales, this is my co-worker, Jennifer. Jen, this is my friend, Haley."

"Nice to meet you." Jen says.

"You too." Haley smiles.

"So this is nice, huh?" Mouth asks. "Have you seen any old friends yet?"

**Cut To:**

Hotel Lobby; Skills and Taylor walk in, proceeding through the lobby. They stop, face each other, and begin kissing.

"Oh wait, wait." Skills says. "None of that here. Everyone's going to already suspect something's going on with us by you being here."

"Relax." Taylor says. "You're just bringing me as a friend. Besides, this is my baby sister's reunion. And I did have freshmen friends so—" Taylor stops. "You just need to relax, baby. Let me show you how, kay?"

Taylor puts her arms around his neck, and begins to kiss him on the lips. Skills kisses her back, putting his hands around her waist. Haley exits through the restaurant, stopping, as she sees Taylor and Skills making out.

"Oh my God." Haley says shocked, walking back into the restaurant. "Why do I always walk in on these things?"

**Cut To:**

Hotel Restaurant; In the corner, Junk and Fergie stand together drinking beers.

"Dude," Junk begins. "how sad is it that we don't know slash remember anyone here?"

"Besides, of course," Fergie begins. "the core group of friends. I always knew we were sad and pathetic loners in high school, but I never thought to _this _extent."

"I need another beer." Junk admits.

"But you're not done with _that _one." Fergie says.

"It's called a _mixed _drink, man." Junk says. "Come on, bro."

Over on the dance floor, Lucas and Peyton are dancing together.

"You having fun, babe?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah." Lucas replies. "I can't believe so many people turned up. I've talked to a lot of old friends so far."

"That's good." Peyton says. "Me too."

"Although," Lucas begins. "there is one person I haven't seen yet that I wish—"

"_Lucas Scott_?" A female voice is heard/asks.

Lucas turns his head left and sees Glenda Farrell.

"Glenda." Lucas smiles. "I was wondering where you were hiding. You remember Peyton."

"Yeah, of course." Glenda says.

"Nice seeing you again, Glenda." Peyton smiles.

"So," Glenda begins. "you guys are still together ten years later. Looks like you've both beaten the odds of couples lasting after high school."

Lucas and Peyton glance at each other.

"_Yes_," Lucas replies. "yes we have."

"So," Glenda begins. "do you mind if I steal him, Peyton?"

"Oh, yeah – of course." Peyton says. "I wanna do some mingling anyway. See ya later, babe."

Peyton kisses Lucas, and then walks away.

"Still as in love as I remember you guys during senior year." Glenda says.

"Yeah," Lucas says, now staring off at Peyton who's talking to Teresa. "she's amazing."

"That's so sweet." Glenda says. "You guys are so cute."

Lucas smiles.

Over by the punch bowl, sitting on the buffet counter, Haley stands there as she spoons some juice into a cup. She then puts some alcohol into it too. Mouth approaches her, holding a drink.

"Spiking the punch at our ten year reunion?" Mouth asks. "Uh, oh."

Haley chuckles.

"Having fun?" Mouth asks.

"You know, it's funny." Haley says. "It's been _ten _years since we've all been in high school."

"Pretty unbelievable." Mouth says.

"And still," Haley begins, as she glances over at Skills and Taylor talking to each other in the corner. "some people never grow up."

Mouth looks curious and confused as to who she's referring to.

"Uh, what—" Mouth begins.

"You and Jennifer seem friendly." Haley says. "And by friendly, I mean flirty."

"Well, we've kind of—" Mouth says. "We're trying to be just friends now though."

"Ah." Haley says. "Lovers and then friends – hardly ever works out."

"You and Nathan are friends." Mouth says.

"Obviously, you haven't read the tabloids yet, have you?" Haley asks.

Mouth laughs.

Sitting down at a table, is Teresa, Brooke, Bevin, and other former Tree Hill High cheerleaders. They are all mingling and talking to each other. Brooke and Bevin are turned into each other, talking.

"I always knew you and Nathan would hook-up, Brooke." Bevin says.

"Oh, did you?" Brooke asks.

"Your guy's chemistry was undeniable in that video." Bevin says.

"We were both hammered that night, Bevin." Brooke says.

"And yet, the chemistry was through the roof." Bevin says.

Brooke laughs.

"Well," Brooke says, glancing over at Nathan. "you can say _that_ again."

"I bet." Bevin says, seeing who she is looking at. "You're probably ecstatic that he's back in Tree Hill now."

"Yeah, I am." Brooke replies. "It's just—" Brooke stops, glancing down at her champaign glass.

"What?" Bevin asks.

"He loves basketball, Bevin." Brooke says. "Nathan and basketball just go hand-in-hand. I hate to see him lose that – and even worse, he gave up his new contract for me."

"Because he clearly loves you so much, Brooke." Bevin says. "He doesn't want to be away from you for the next three years."

"I guess I just wish his agent could've done more—" Brooke admits. "Tried harder."

"You're a good girlfriend, Brooke." Bevin says. "No wonder he doesn't wanna be away from you."

Brooke smiles, looking over at Nathan again.

"Yeah;" Brooke begins. "I don't wanna be away from him, either."

**Cut To:**

Hotel Lobby; Lucas and Glenda are sitting on a sofa in the lobby.

"So," Glenda begins. "three books; a really good new movie; a daughter; beautiful girlfriend. Life post-high school and college is really working for you."

"Well," Lucas begins. "my life seems perfect now—but you don't know what it took to get here. " Lucas pauses. "Peyton and I broke up a few times—got back together; finally made it stick. And you know my daughter? We weren't even together when she was conceived."

"Wow." Glenda says surprised. "Who would've thought?"

"But hey, your life seems pretty great, too." Lucas says. "Your husband seems really nice. And you—you look great."

"Thanks." Glenda says. "Yeah, unlike Kristi Ally, _I _actually kept the weight off."

Lucas chuckles.

"Any kids on the horizon for you and Pete?" Lucas asks.

"Oh, no." Glenda replies. "We're just happy being us right now. Kids can come later – early thirties maybe. What's the rush, right?"

"Kids are a handful." Lucas says.

"Hey, listen—" Glenda says. "Sorry to bring it up, but I'm sorry what happened to your father. Saw it on the news when it happened."

"It's okay." Lucas says. "But he wasn't my father, Glenda. My father died the day of the school shooting '06."

Glenda nods, as she glances down.

"Hey," Lucas begins. "do you remember Abby Brown?"

"The small, little nerdy girl?" Glenda asks.

"Yeah." Lucas replies.

"What about her?" Glenda asks.

"She actually died – years back." Lucas says. "Apparently, her life was never the same post-school shooting, post-high school—it was too hard for her. She ended up killing herself. I found out years ago, through my step dad."

"It's weird to think that," Glenda begins. "it was ten years ago that our lives changed because of that day. Back then it felt like our lives would never feel normal again, you know?"

"Life goes on—" Lucas says. "—no matter what."

**Cut To:**

Hotel Restaurant; Nathan and Tim are standing and talking, with a group of other guys. Brooke walks up from behind Nathan, putting her hand around his eyes.

"Guess who." Brooke says.

"Uh," Nathan begins. "Lucas?"

"Shut up." Brooke says.

"Oh, definitely Haley." Nathan smirks.

Brooke, still covering his eyes, kisses him on the lips.

"That's my Brooke." Nathan says.

Brooke smiles, uncovering his eyes.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Brooke says, turning Nathan around. "So, you know, to prevent drinking and driving the school has bought each couple a room here tonight."

"Oh, _really_?" Nathan asks.

"What do you say we go," Brooke begins, as she takes a digital camera out of her purse. "up to our room a little early, and see if it's…up to our standards."

"Okay." Nathan smiles. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Brooke smiles, grabbing his hand, as they proceed out of the room together. Over in a corner, Mouth is talking to Junk and Fergie. Shelly approaches them.

"There you are." Shelly says. "Marvin McFadden."

"_Shelly_ – hey." Mouth smiles. "It's nice seeing you. How've you been?"

"Good; I've been good." Shelly replies. "And you are too I bet. I caught you on the local news a few years ago. Good for you, Mouth."

"Thanks." Mouth says. "But now I'm the local sports caster in New York."

"Nice." Shelly says.

"What have you been doing?" Mouth asks.

"Well I own my own salon now." Shelly replies.

"Awesome." Mouth says. "Wow, that's really good, Shell." Mouth takes a sip of his drink. "So is your boyfriend, or husband, here?"

"Actually, I'm not seeing anyone." Shelly admits. "I was, but it didn't work out. So I heard you, like, got married?"

"That's true." Mouth nods. "I also got divorced—two years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Shelly says, putting her hand on his arm.

"Oh, no—" Mouth says.

"Hey," Shelly begins. "you wanna maybe go somewhere more private and talk?"

"I'd love to." Mouth nods, as they proceed to walk away.

Jennifer, who is talking to Haley, notices Mouth and Shelly leaving the room together.

**Cut To:**

Hotel Room; Nathan and Brooke are seen making out, which is shown from the digital camera's point of view. Brooke takes off Nathan's shirt and throws it on the ground. The view changes to regular now, out of the camera's point of view. Brooke starts running her hands along Nathan's chest, kissing him. She starts to unbuckle his belt, taking it off all the way. She starts kissing his neck, as he moves his hands inside her shirt, touching her waist. She takes off his pants, and then lays down onto the bed. Nathan gets on top of her, as he smiles and looks down at her.

"Hottest," Brooke begins, giving him a kiss. "sex tape," Brooke says, giving him another kiss, and now putting her arms and hands around his neck. "_ever_."

Nathan smiles, and then begins to kiss her on the lips passionately.

**Cut To:**

Hotel Lobby; Skills and Taylor walk out from the restaurant, as they make their way toward the elevator. Skills presses the elevator button, and he immediately opens. He gets it, just as Taylor hears Haley's voice: "_Tay_." Taylor lets the elevator close without getting on, and turns around toward Haley.

"What's up, sis?" Taylor asks.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Haley says.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asks.

"I saw you and Skills making out, okay?" Haley asks.

"So what?" Taylor asks.

"So what?" Haley asks. "Tay, neither of you are in the right place to be doing something like this. Skills' life is way too complicated right now with what he has going on with Alicia. And you—"

"What about me, Haley? Huh?" Taylor asks.

"You go from guy to guy way too much." Haley says. "I mean, what was it? Just two months ago you were fooling around with Lucas' friend from L.A.?"

"Yeah," Taylor begins. "and he wanted something way too serious for me way too soon. So I ran, far away, back to Tree Hill."

"Seems like _getting rid_ of any kind of commitment," Haley begins. "has become your specialty."

"_Don't_, Haley." Taylor says. "Do not say it. Don't go there."

"Why not?" Haley asks. "I mean, it is the reason Ken left you, isn't it?"

"So nice talking to you, Haley—" Taylor says. "But I have someone waiting for me upstairs."

Taylor presses the elevator button; it opens, and she walks in, turning around inside, facing Haley now. Haley gives her a look, folding her arms, as the elevator doors proceed to shut. Haley stops the doors from closing, by putting her hand in the middle.

"You know what, Tay?" Haley asks. "On second thought, I don't care if you and Skills date. In fact, you should marry him. Do you know why? Because then for the rest of your life you'll have to live with the name Taylor…_Taylor_!"

Haley turns around and walks away. The elevator doors close.

**Cut To:**

Hotel; Outside. Mouth and Shelly are standing up, as they make out with each other.

"What are we doing?" Mouth asks.

"We're making out, Mouth." Shelly replies, putting her hand on the back of his head and pushing him toward her again, and then kisses him.

"Aren't you the former founder of Clean Teens in high school?" Mouth asks.

"Former, yes." Shelly replies.

"Shell, we can't do this." Mouth says, reconsidering. "We haven't seen each other for ten years."

"And yet, it feels exactly the same." Shelly says. "Mouth, it's a reunion. If at least one couple doesn't hook up, then it's not really a reunion – or at least a boring one."

"Well we are both single." Mouth says, with a shrug. "Yeah, okay. Lets do this."

Mouth and Shelly proceed to start making out again.

**Cut To:**

Hotel Restaurant; Tim walks onto the stage, grabbing a microphone and proceeds to talk into it to the whole room.

"Tim Smith here." Tim says, tapping the microphone. "Testing one two, testing one two."

"It's working, Tim." Nathan says, sitting at a table.

"Okay, class of 2007." Tim says. "I say we get this party really started by kicking off some rockin' music."

Clapping is heard from people. Tim grins.

"Okay, then." Tim says. "Lets all give it up for – Haley James Scott!" Tim pauses. "I mean, just Haley James!" He looks at Haley. "What the hell do you go by these days?"

Haley, embarrassed, stands up and walks onto stage. She grabs the microphone from Tim.

"It's okay, Tim." Haley says. "It's Haley James. Okay, everybody – what would you all like to hear first?"

"_Blue Stars_!" Someone shouts from a table below.

"Okay." Haley says. "On request, _Dancing When the Stars Go Blue_…"

Haley looks down, preparing to sing, and then looks up, with the microphone up near her face.

"_Dancin' where the stars go blue_." Haley sings.

Tim looks down at Nathan, and then proceeds off the stage to Nathan's table.

"_Dancin' where the evening fell_." Haley continues.

"You're not gonna crash any cars now, are you?" Tim asks.

"Real funny, Tim." Nathan says. "Seriously, sales or comedy club acts?"

**Cut To:**

Hotel Lobby; Mouth and Shelly walk through the lobby.

"Your room or mine?" Shelly asks.

"Oh, I don't think that part really matters." Mouth replies, as they approach the elevator.

Mouth presses the button, and then they wait. Shelly starts kissing him again.

"Hey, are you sure you want to do this?" Mouth asks. "I mean, I do live in New York – you're in Tree Hill, so—"

"It's just a reunion, Mouth." Shelly reminds him. "Go with it."

The elevator doors open. Jen, proceeding to walk out of the restaurant, sees Mouth and Shelly walk in the elevator. Before they turn back around, Jen walks back into the restaurant to avoid them seeing her. The elevator doors close.

**Cut To:**

Hotel Restaurant; everyone applauds, as Haley smiles and walks off the stage. Haley approaches Peyton, who is standing with Bevin holding drinks.

"Brings back memories, rock star." Peyton says.

"Sure does." Haley says. "How are you guys doing?"

"This is helping." Bevin holds up her cup. "Funny, I remember being more popular in high school."

"Well you guys have the old squad crew." Haley says. "Hey, Peyton – have you seen Rachel? Looks like she didn't make it."

"Oh, yeah." Peyton says. "I wonder what happened."

"Rachel, crash into the river, Rachel?" Bevin asks. "

"Yeah." Haley nods. "Aw, I wanted to see how her and Coop are doing. Guess she's busy being a newlywed."

"Wait; newlywed?" Bevin asks. "Her and Cooper got married?"

"Yup." Haley says.

"Wow." Bevin says shocked. "Who would've thought that day they crashed a limo off a bridge they would end up marrying each other?"

"You think _that's_ hard to believe?" Haley asks. "Who would've thought her and I would end up being friends?"

"Oh, you mean after she hit on Nathan in high school, you bitch slapping her, and her ruining your wedding day?" Peyton asks.

"Exactly." Haley replies.

**Cut To:**

Hotel Room; Nathan and Brooke are laying in bed next to each other, as Brooke holds the digital camera up over their heads. They are both looking up at it.

"Hottest sex tape ever, _indeed_." Brooke says.

"Hell, best high school reunion ever." Nathan says.

Brooke chuckles.

"I love you." Brooke says, looking over at him and smiling.

"I love you, too." Nathan says smiling back.

"Mm." Brooke says, rolling onto her side, and begins to kiss Nathan on the lips.

"Oh, wait, wait." Nathan says, pointing to the screen of the camera. "Hold on. This is my favorite part."

Brooke laughs, putting down the camera, kissing Nathan again.

Nathan kisses her back, with his arms around her.

**Cut To:**

Hotel Restaurant; everyone is sitting at different tables together, eating dessert. Lucas and Peyton are sitting next to each other, as he feeds her some pie, and then gives her a kiss on the lips. Tim and Teresa are sitting next to each other; Bevin, Junk, and Fergie are talking at the same table; Haley and Jen are sitting next to each other.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_It's impossible to go back to a place, or see old friends again, and have it be like you last remember it."_

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Park; two little girls approach the playground in front of the river, with a man and woman following behind them. The girls proceed to climb up the slide and play together. The man and woman put their arms around each other, and smile as the watch the little girls. A nearby woman is sitting on a bench, holding her baby. She looks over at the man and woman.

"Sisters?" The woman asks.

"Well, step sisters." The man replies. "They're actually only a few months apart."

"Aw." The woman holding the baby replies, and then looks forward at the little girls playing.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_You can never really go home again, because it always will be different from how you remember. However, what changes do bring is the ability to create new and different memories and for a whole new experience to be had."_

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	91. Big Brother

**Season 9. Chapter 9.03 (91). 'Big Brother.'**

The theme music/tune to the reality show _Big Brother _is heard. The set of _Big Brother_, where the audience is seen, is shown, as the doors open in the back and Olivia comes running out toward the host – Julie.

**Cut To:**

A close-up of an answering machine. A phone ringing is heard, and then it cuts to the answering machine. The message plays as, "_Hey, you've reached Lucas and Peyton. We won't be available for the next few days, since we'll be visiting North Carolina for our high school reunion. Leave a message, or just call our cells, and we'll return your call A-SAP. Thanks_."

**Cut To:**

Brooke/Nathan's House; Nathan is in the kitchen, as he puts pancakes onto a plate, and then pours syrup onto it. Brooke enters.

"What's all this?" Brooke asks. "Smells good."

"I made you breakfast." Nathan replies. "Bacon and eggs are still coming. Here you go." Nathan hands her the plate.

"You eating with me?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah—" Nathan says. "—as soon as these eggs are done."

Nathan goes to the stove, and flips the omelet. Brooke sits down and begins to cut her pancakes.

"So listen," Nathan begins. "I'm going down to South Carolina today; Rock Hill."

"Oh, okay." Brooke says. "For what?"

"Just to visit a friend." Nathan replies. "But I'm going to be gone all day. Just wanted to let you know."

"Mm, these are really good, Nate." Brooke says. "Oh, do I know him?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure." Nathan replies. "I don't think so."

Brooke nods, as she takes another bite of her pancakes.

"Okay, omelet is served." Nathan says, picking up the pan and proceeding over to Brooke.

**Cut To:**

Karen's (Old) House; Lucas is making a pot of coffee in the kitchen. Peyton enters.

"Good morning." Peyton says. "Sleep well?"

"Alright." Lucas replies. "You?"

"Always next to you, baby." Peyton smiles, walking up from behind him. "Is it weird to be sleeping in this house again?"

"Yeah, definitely." Lucas nods. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure." Peyton nods.

"_Hey, guess who_!" Olivia's voice is heard.

Lucas and Peyton turn and look at each other in surprise. Then they turn around, seeing Olivia standing in the hallway before the kitchen, with luggage on the floor next to her.

"Oh, my God." Lucas says.

"Not the heart-warming hello I was looking for," Olivia begins, as she enters the kitchen. "but I'll take it."

"I'm sorry;" Lucas says, giving her a hug. "it's so good seeing you again. How did you know—"

"You'd be here?" Olivia asks. "You're answering machine in L.A. Hey, Peyton."

"Hey, Ollie." Peyton smiles, giving her a hug.

"So what are you doing here?" Lucas asks. "I mean, why the surprise visit?"

"Well," Olivia begins to explain. "I figured since I have nothing really waiting for my back home why not surprise my two favorite brothers and friends?"

"What do you mean nothing waiting for you back home?" Lucas asks.

"I quit my job," Olivia begins to reply. "so I could be a houseguest on _Big Brother_."

"That reality show that's been on for like fifty years?" Peyton asks.

"This is their twentieth season." Olivia says. "And yeah."

"Awesome." Lucas says. "Well did you win?"

"Oh, yeah." Olivia replies sarcastically. "Yeah, I have the half mill stored in my car. No, I didn't win. _But _I did make it to the final four – but then stupid Jason blind-sighted me and got Lisa and Alex to turn against me. God, I can't believe they backstabbed and evicted me out."

Lucas and Peyton just look at her silently.

"Sorry," Olivia begins. "I'm still pissed about it. That game's tougher than it looks."

**Cut To:**

WCBS Station; NYC. Mouth is in the break room pouring himself a cup of coffee. Jen walks in.

"Hey, Jen." Mouth says. "Haven't heard from you since we flew back. What's up?"

"Hello, Marvin." Jen replies, walking straight to the fridge, opening it, grabbing a bottled water and closing the fridge.

"So, uh—" Mouth begins.

Jen proceeds back to the door, opens it, and walks out.

"This is going to be a long day." Mouth says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Days Inn; Andy is standing before the front desk, talking to the front desk person. Karen and a ten-year-old Lily are standing at a candy machine by the entrance, with two pieces of luggage sitting behind Karen.

"Uh, two days should be good." Andy replies, as he looks behind himself at Karen. "Hopefully it won't take any longer than that."

"Okay, sir." The front desk man says. "I'll charge your credit card for $198.95, for two days and two nights."

Andy nods. The man swipes his credit card, and a moment later a receipt prints.

"So here's your copy," The man begins. "and if I can get your signature on this copy."

Andy signs his name and hands it back to him.

"Here's your key, sir." The man says handing it to Andy.

**Cut To:**

Days Inn; Room. The door opens and Andy, Karen, and Lily walk in putting down their luggage near the door.

"Wow, this is nice, mom." Lily says.

"Lil, why don't you go check out your room?" Andy asks.

"I get my own room?" Lily asks. "This is awesome!"

Lily runs through another opened doorway. Andy turns to Karen, putting his arms around her.

"When do you want to go see Lucas?" Andy asks.

"Not yet." Karen replies, as she stands close to him. "I don't want him to know yet."

"Okay." Andy says. "But you gotten tell him soon, Karen. Okay? That's the whole purpose of this trip, you know."

"I know." Karen nods. "But for now, lets just be a normal, happy family before everything changes. Okay?"

Andy nods. "Whatever you want, babe." Andy says. "_Hey, Lil_." Andy calls out toward the bedroom. "_Ice cream time. Lets go_."

Lily comes running out of her room.

"Best vacation ever!" Lily says excitedly.

Karen and Andy laugh.

**Cut To:**

Beach House; Clay and Sara enter through the front door, as Sara holds a picnic basket.

"Wow," Sara begins. "we haven't done that in awhile. I missed being on the beach with you."

"Mm, me too." Clay says, giving her a kiss. "I guess there are some perks to staying in Tree Hill, after all."

"But you're still upset disappointed about Nathan, right?" Sara asks.

"Maybe a little." Clay admits. "He was my favorite client. And seeing him play again for the last two years—he loved it. And he deserved that."

"Well you still have clients signed with Bobcats for the upcoming season, right?" Sara asks. "And Nathan's still your friend, so you'll still get to hang out with him, since you both are living in Tree Hill now."

"I just feel like I let him down." Clay admits. "Yeah, I got him this great deal…but with the Suns. I knew he wanted to play with the Bobcats this season, and I just couldn't make it happen."

"Well there's still a few weeks before the new season begins, right?" Sara asks. "Maybe there's still time to get him contracted with the team he wants."

"Sara," Clay begins. "to be able to get a contract deal at the last minute—well, that would take a hell of an agent to do."

"Well, then I know _you _can do it." Sara tells him.

Clay smiles.

**Cut To:**

Brooke/Nathan's House; Outside. Brooke and Nathan are kissing in the driveway, in front of their car.

"Oh, don't worry babe." Nathan says. "I'm just heading south for a day – not to Phoenix. I'll be back before you know it."

"Oh, I doubt that." Brooke says. "But you have fun with your friend. Tell him your girlfriend said hi and to keep an eye on you." She winks. "Don't get into too much trouble down there."

"I'll try not to." Nathan says. "See you soon, babe." He smiles.

Nathan walks to his car door, opening it, and gets inside. He waves bye to Brooke, as he starts the car up. Brooke waves back, watching him pull out of the driveway and driving off.

"Day off and nothing to do." Brooke says to herself, with a pause. "Got it." She takes her cell phone out of her pocket.

**Cut To:**

WCBS News Station; NYC. Mouth and Jennifer are sitting at the news desk, with their hands clasped on the desk in front of them. They are both looking in front of them, smiling.

"Thank you Janet," Mouth begins. "for being brave and heading down into the city in this not-so-pleasant weather."

"Well," Jennifer begins. "that's all the sports we got for you folks for now. Be sure to check back in for the five o'clock evening news with Joshua and Liz. Until next time, I'm Jennifer—"

"And I'm Mouth." Mouth smiles.

"—Saying have a good day." Jennifer says. "Good luck Knicks, for your upcoming season. Bye-bye, folks."

"And we're out." A camera crewman says.

"Good show." Mouth tells Jennifer.

"Yeah, okay." Jennifer says, standing up, and proceeding off the stage.

"Hey, wait a second." Mouth says, following her. "What's going on with you? You mad or something?"

"Are you really that dense, Marvin?" Jennifer asks. "You know what, never mind. It doesn't matter."

She turns around to walk away. Mouth grabs her arm.

"Hold on." Mouth says. "If you keep on being mad at me, sooner or later it's going to affect our on-air chemistry. And do you really want all of New York to know we're arguing? Because I don't even what we're arguing about."

"Blondie." Jennifer says.

"Excuse me?" Mouth asks, confused. "What—"

"The little blond girl from Tree Hill—" Jennifer explains. "—at your reunion. I saw you going upstairs with her; I saw you making out with her. I know you hooked up with her."

"Oh." Mouth says, now understanding. "Well so what? What do you care? I thought we were supposed to be professional co-workers now? Which clearly we're not."

"So you just hook up with random girls now?" Jennifer asks.

"Shelly and I have a history, Jen." Mouth says. "It wasn't that random. Besides, I did the same with you, didn't I?"

"So what—are you back together with her now?" Jennifer asks.

"No." Mouth replies. "It was just a one time thing only. Why do you care again?"

"Wow." Jennifer says. "I guess you really are that dense."

Jennifer turns and walks away. Mouth watches her walk away—in realization.

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Lucas and Olivia are sitting on the couch, talking. Peyton comes walking out from a bedroom, all dressed.

"Luke, Ollie, I'm going to meet Brooke now." Peyton says. "Lizzy's in the room playing with her doll. See you guys later."

"Have fun." Lucas says.

"Yeah—have fun, Peyton." Olivia says.

Peyton exits through the front door.

"It's really good seeing you again, you know." Lucas says.

"You too, Luke." Olivia says. "I can't believe Nate's going to South Carolina today. I wanted to go visit him."

"Well, you're staying for a few days, right?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, sure." Olivia replies. "Looking for a new job can wait a few more days." She winks. "How about you and Peyton? How long are you guys staying for?"

"Well, unfortunately—" Lucas says. "—we both have very busy lives waiting for us back in L.A. We gotta go back tonight."

"Oh, no." Olivia says. "Seriously? That stinks."

"Yeah," Lucas begins. "but we've already stayed longer than we were supposed to. Our flight back was for the night after the reunion."

"Well at least I have one more day with you, right?" Olivia asks.

Lucas smiles.

"So, _Big Brother_, huh?" Lucas asks. "I don't think I could do it. Live in a house with twenty strangers for three months, as America watches your every move?"

"Oh, I had so much fun." Olivia says. "A lot of cute guys walking around shirtless twenty-four-seven – made Ollie very happy."

"Oh, God." Lucas chuckles. "Are you going to talk to anybody now that you're out of the Big Brother house?"

"Na." Olivia replies. "I mean, I did get close to a few people—but, it's just a game, right? They all live too far from me to start any sort of friendship, anyway."

"What about back home?" Lucas asks. "Seeing anyone?"

"Yeah." Olivia replies. "This guy…Jeff. Been with him for almost a year."

"Wow, congrats." Lucas says. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Me too." Olivia smiles.

"Okay, so—" Lucas says. "I'm disappointed I didn't get to see you on T.V. That would've been awesome."

"Oh, but you still can." Olivia says. "CBS dot com has the episodes up. Or you can watch each episode in, like, five parts on YouTube. Yeah, some TV junkies record shows and then put it on their channel. I don't know."

"Let me get my laptop." Lucas says, standing up.

**Cut To:**

Car; on the road. Nathan is driving.

**Flashback:**

Apartment; Minela is standing in her kitchen, drinking lemonade, as she reads a newspaper which is sitting on the counter. Nathan enters.

"Hey." Nathan says. "Any left for me?"

"Yeah, in the fridge." Minela says. "Help yourself."

"Thanks." Nathan says, opening the refrigerator and taking out the pitcher of lemonade.

Minela gets him a glass from the cabinet and hands it to him. Nathan pours the juice into the glass.

"So what are you doing hiding out here?" Nathan asks.

"You're here." Minela says. "I'm taking a well-needed and well-deserved break."

Nathan smiles, as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Thanks again for these visits, Nathan." Minela says. "I know you must be busy out in Phoenix."

"You're welcome." Nathan says. "I told you, I'm going to be here for you whenever I can. I just wish I could come more often."

"Me too." Minela admits.

**/End of Flashback. Present Time:**

Nathan, stopped at an intersection/red light, looks down at a picture and smiles.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High; Gymnasium. Skills is standing with his whistle in his mouth, as the players run laps around the gym. Chris enters, drinking a smoothie. Skills takes the whistle out of his mouth.

"_Chris_." Skills calls out. "You're late _and _you're not changed. Explain yourself."

"Got thirsty." Chris replies. "So I walked across the street."

"And you just forgot to look at the time before you crossed the street?" Skills asks.

"What?" Chris asks. "I wanted to try the new Jamba Juice that opened up. You should go; service there is excellent."

Skills puts his hands on his waist, as he shakes his head.

"I'll go change now." Chris says, proceeding toward the locker room.

"Don't bother." Skills says.

"What?" Chris asks, turning around toward him.

"You heard me, smartass." Skills replies. "You're sitting out for practice today. Now sit your ass on those bleachers, while you drink your pansy-ass razzmatazz smoothie."

"Don't talk to me like that, coach." Chris says.

"You get what you give." Skills says. "_Sit_."

Chris sighs, as he proceeds to sit down on the bleachers. Skills blows his whistle.

"Okay, team." Skills says. "Nice work. Do some stretches, and then we'll work on your free throws."

Skills walks up the bleachers to where Chris is sitting.

"I don't know what your problem is this year," Skills begins. "but your attitude is going to have to change. Your tardiness, too. I want to have a meeting with your parents."

"What?" Chris asks.

"Now can I trust you to tell them," Skills begins. "or do I need to call them myself?"

"You ain't speaking to my parents." Chris says.

"Okay." Skills shrugs. "Then you're off the team. You decide."

Chris gives him a mean look, frustrated, in defeat, then stands up and throws his smoothie down to the floor below. Chris walks off the bleachers, proceeding to the exit.

"_Chris_!" Skills says.

Chris proceeds to the exit.

"That's it!" Skills says, frustrated. "Your ass is off the team! And I still want to talk to your parents!"

Chris slams the gymnasium doors behind him. Skills turns, throwing his hands in the air, frustrated.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Park; Bridge. Peyton and Brooke begin to walk along the bridge.

"So, how is it being in Tree Hill again?" Brooke asks.

"Definitely not in L.A. anymore." Peyton replies, looking over the bridge and seeing the playground. "Also not in the Tree Hill that I remember anymore, either."

"Oh, yeah." Brooke says, "The playground? I still can't believe they tore down the court. Though Jamie does love the renovation quite a lot."

"You take him out here a lot?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah, he loves it – his friend, Chuck, too." Brooke replies. "Slides, merry-go-round, monkey bars – what kid wouldn't? But he misses playing basketball with 'the guys' out here, too."

"You know, there's a 'river court' near my and Lucas' house in L.A." Peyton says. "It's pretty cool; it has four nets, on one big court. It has a jogging trail too, _with _a playground."

"Exactly." Brooke says. "Why couldn't Tree Hill Park put the playground _next _to the court?"

"Maybe after Lucas, Nathan, and Skills moved," Peyton begins. "it was never used anymore."

Brooke chuckles.

"_Oh_, hey." Peyton says. "How did New York go? I mean, meeting with the adoption lady."

"Really good." Brooke replies. "We got along really good; and she's really impressed with mine and Nathan's careers. Basing it off the financial aspect, we have it in the bag. And like I said, we get along great and she said she really likes me, but she was honest and admitted she has other couples who she likes too."

"Well, you and Nate are ready to be parents—" Peyton says. "—financially _and _emotionally; you both will make terrific parents. She'll see you guys are the best people to raise her baby."

"Thanks, P Sawyer." Brooke says, smiling. "I really appreciate you saying that."

"So hey," Peyton begins. "I bet you and Nate are on cloud nine with him being back in Tree Hill permanently now."

"Oh my God – _yes_." Brooke says with a big smile. "I've been so spoiled since he's been back here; getting to sleep next to him, wake up next to him, spending time with him – but now today I'm back to missing him, since he's in South Carolina for the day."

"Yeah; what's he doing down there anyway?" Peyton asks.

**Cut To:**

Apartment; Minela approaches the door, as she holds her cell phone to her ear.

"Okay, thank you." Minela says. "I'll be there in an hour. Oh, I have to arrive fifteen minutes before? Okay then. Thanks again."

She hangs up, as she opens the door. Nathan is standing there, outside.

"Hey, Nathan." Minela smiles, giving him a hug. "How was the ride? Hit any traffic?"

"No," Nathan begins, as he walks in. "none at all. It was a smooth ride. How have you been?"

"Oh, _busy_—" Minela replies. "—and he hasn't been feeling well the last two days. He woke up with a fever this morning, so I just got off the phone with the nurse. Have an appointment for him in an hour."

"Must be going around." Nathan says. "My friend's son is just getting over something."

"You want something to eat," Minela begins. "before we go to the doctor's?"

"Sandwich sounds pretty good, actually." Nathan admits. "Thanks."

"Come on." Minela says, as she proceeds into the kitchen.

Nathan follows her. Inside the kitchen, a two year old sits on a chair at the kitchen table, as he drinks out of a cup.

"Hey, _buddy_." Nathan says, walking over to the little boy. "How's it going, sport?"

"Nathan!" The boy says excitedly.

"Hey, didn't you want to show Nathan something?" Minela asks, as she takes lunch meat out of the fridge.

"Oh, yeah." The little boy says, as he gets out of his chair and proceeds to the fridge.

"Oh, boy." Nathan says. "I can't wait to see."

The boy takes a piece of paper off the fridge.

"What do we have here, sport?" Nathan asks.

The boy hands Nathan the piece of paper. Nathan takes a hold of it, as he looks down at it. It's a colored drawing of a man, colored in with black hair, holding a basketball – next to that, is a colored-in drawing of a smaller person, looking up at the man.

"Aw." Nathan says sweetly. "What an artist you are, bud. This is really good."

"Thank you." The boy replies.

"He spent all day yesterday on that," Minela begins, handing Nathan a plate with a sandwich on it. "when I reminded him you were coming today."

"Well it's very good." Nathan says. "Thank you. Do I get to keep it? I'll be sure to hang it on _my _refrigerator."

"Of course you do!" The boy replies.

Nathan smiles down at him, as he takes a bite of his sandwich, and then smiles at Minela – she smiles back.

**Cut To:**

WCBS News Station; NYC. Mouth is standing in front of the ladies' restroom (door). A moment later, and the door opens, as Jennifer walks out. She looks surprised.

"You know the men's is right _there_, right?" Jen asks, pointing.

"I was waiting for you to get out," Mouth begins. "so I could talk to you."

"About?" Jen asks.

"You're right." Mouth says. "I'm dense; I'm an idiot. Obviously, you don't want to be just friends. You don't want to be just colleagues."

"_You're _right." Jen nods. "In fact, I was quite jealous seeing you with that blond slut."

"She's not—" Mouth begins, and stops. "You should have been honest with me, instead of saying you wanted to be professional."

"I thought it was for the best at the time." Jen says. "But I don't just want to be your colleague, Mouth."

"Would you like to grab some dinner after work?" Mouth asks. "That's sort of the part we skipped over last time, which was part of the problem."

"Yeah." Jen chuckles, as she looks down. "Okay. Dinner sounds great. It's a date."

She smiles, and then walks passed him. Mouth smiles, as he watches her walk away.

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Lucas and Olivia are sitting on the couch, watching episodes of _Big Brother _on Lucas' laptop in front of them.

"Okay, wait a second." Lucas says. "You just made an alliance with that guy Sam."

"Yeah. So?" Olivia asks.

"Well," Lucas begins. "in the beginning of this episode you promised Patricia you, as HOH, would put up _Sam _for eviction. You're totally playing them."

"Uh, yeah." Olivia says. "Name of the game there, bro. Which actually didn't work out for me, hence why I left without the five-hundred K."

"See?" Lucas says. "Staying loyal and being honest pays in the long run. I could so win this game. How do I try out?"

"No." Olivia says. "You're from Hollywood. You're way too famous to be on a game show. Sorry."

"Just as well, anyway." Lucas says. "I could never lie and cheat my way through so much and betray so many people."

"Uh, okay—let me describe this game in Lucas terms." Olivia says. "What I did is sort of like how you told Peyton you and Anna were just friends, yet you knew she liked you from all the kissing."

"That was such a low blow." Lucas tells her.

Olivia smiles, looking forward at the screen now. Lucas watches again, too.

"Hey, whoa—whoa." Lucas says. "You're making out with that guy on his bed. What about Jeff?"

"Uh, I needed to do it to get ahead in the game." Olivia replies. "What? Don't judge me. What game were you playing when you made out with Anna?"

"Another low one." Lucas says. "You gotta stop doing that."

Olivia chuckles.

"This is fun." Olivia says.

"Yeah, it is." Lucas says. "Watching my little sister on national television being a slut."

Olivia gasps.

"You're not the only one with low blows, you know." Lucas says. "Seriously though, this is nice. Feels just like old times."

"We should get Brooke and Bitchtoria over here;" Olivia says. "then it will _really _feel like old times."

Lucas laughs, as he proceeds to cover the screen with his hand, looking away.

"Oh, God." Lucas says. "This is an eight p.m. show, isn't it? When are they going to cut to another scene?"

Olivia laughs.

"Right," Olivia begins, watching the screen. "about," Olivia continues, waiting. "_now_."

**Cut To:**

24 Hour Fitness; Haley is swimming laps in the pool. As she swims to the edge, she grabs onto it with her hand and lifts her head up – looking upward. She sees Taylor standing above her, wearing a bikini and looking down at her.

"Geez, Tay." Haley says. "Trying to sneak up on me?"

"Sorry." Taylor says. "Did I scare you?"

"God, a bikini?" Haley asks. "This is a place to workout, not pick up guys."

"Well you never know who you'll meet, right?" Taylor asks. "Besides, you of all people should be trying to attract guys. How long's it been anyway, Hales? _I _have Skills; I'm just into the attention this two-piece gets me."

"Are you _ever _going to grow up?" Haley asks. "Because it's pretty pathetic when your baby sister is more mature than you – the older sister."

"I have grown up." Taylor says. "I'm currently in an adult, mature relationship."

"Oh, please." Haley says. "You're at the gym trying to attract guys while in your bikini; how much of a relationship can you have with him?"

"As a matter of fact, Skills and I are doing great." Taylor says.

"Oh, clearly." Haley says.

"Hey, move it, miss!" A guy yells at Haley, as he stands in the pool before her.

"Oh, sorry." Haley apologizes, as she climbs out of the pool, and stands next to Taylor.

The man proceeds to swim laps.

"I'm going to the sauna." Haley says, as she proceeds to walk off.

"Now who's trying to get attention from men, huh?" Taylor asks. "Everyone knows the guys go naked in those things."

Haley turns her head back to Taylor, giving her a look, as she proceeds into the women's locker room. Taylor notices some people are now staring at her.

"Which is very hot, guys." Taylor says. "Keep it up."

**Cut To:**

Doctor's Office; waiting room. Nathan, Minela, and the little boy sit in consecutive chairs.

"Is he still warm?" Nathan asks.

"Let me see." Minela replies, putting her hand on the boy's forehead. "Oh, yeah. He is. Aw, honey; how are you feeling? Any better?"

"No." The boy replies, shaking his head, as he looks down.

"Whoa," Nathan replies, standing up. "look what they have, buddy." Nathan picks up a train from a train and track set.

"Whoa." The boy smiles, putting out his hands in front of him.

Nathan hands it to him. The boys starts making "chu-chu" noises as he moves the train through the air; Minela smiles.

"You're so good with him, Nate." Minela says.

"Well I do have _some _experience in that department." Nathan replies.

"Yeah, but you don't get to see him that often." Minela says. "So I'm surprised on how well you connect with him on a father-son level."

"Well that shouldn't be any surprise, right?" Nathan asks.

A nurse walks out from the nurse's station, looking down at a file.

"Looks like we're next." Nathan says.

**Cut To:**

24 Hour Fitness; Sauna. Haley is sitting with a towel wrapped around herself, as she has her eyes closed. There are three other people sitting inside as well; one other women and two men. Taylor enters, opening the door, and looking around.

"God, it's foggy in here." Taylor says, moving her hand in front of her face.

"That's steam, Tay." Haley says. "Didn't you see the sign next to the door?"

"Yes, _Haley_." Taylor replies. "But a sauna can have different levels of steaminess, you know, hence the knob."

"Whatever." Haley says, shutting her eyes again.

"You know what—" Taylor begins.

"_Sh_!" The three other people say at once.

"Sorry." Taylor says.

Haley sticks out her tongue at Taylor. Taylor sits down next to Haley.

"You know what," Taylor begins, whispering. "just tell me why nothing I ever do is good enough for you."

"What?" Haley asks. "That is not true, Tay."

"Really?" Taylor asks. "You didn't approve of Ken at first; you didn't approve of me getting married; and now you don't approve of my new boyfriend. Not to mention, you didn't approve of Dave, either."

"Oh my—" Haley says. "—Okay. Tay, I'm sorry I didn't approve of your _rushed-into _marriage or your sudden _'physical' _relationship with my best friend's boss. Oh, yeah, _that _translates into _nothing _you do is good enough for me."

"You forgot my relationship with my new boyfriend." Taylor mentions.

"Okay." Haley says. "You want to know why I'm so against your so-called relationship with Skills? Because he is one of my best friends whom I've known since _grade school_; and he's been through a lot and I don't want to see him get hurt by someone else. And, to be honest, Tay, you kind of have a way of using men when you're lonely."

"I so do not, Haley." Taylor says. "Okay. Fine. _Maybe _I did that with Dave. But I was serious about Ken; he's the one who broke up with me, if you remember correctly."

"Yeah; for a pretty damn good reason if _you _remember correctly." Haley says.

"What did I tell you about going there, Haley?" Taylor asks.

"You know what, Tay – fine." Haley says, now looking forward. "If you want to be with Skills, then be with him. I have no right to tell either of you who to date. But I'll tell you this: I know Skills; he doesn't use people and date to just date and be with someone. He gets into relationships because he actually cares about the person. So if all this is to you is wanting to fill a lonely void, then do him a favor, be honest, and break it off with him, before you end up _really _hurting him."

"You know," Taylor begins. "it's pretty sad. For most sisters, it's the _guy _that gets warned not to hurt their sister." Taylor stands up. "But for our screwed up sisterly relationship, it's the complete opposite. Thanks, _sis_."

Taylor proceeds to the door, and opens it, looking back at one of the men.

"Dude, seriously." Taylor says. "Nobody wants to see your shriveled up nut bag; invest in a bigger towel for all of our sakes."

Taylor walks out, and the door shuts behind her. Haley, looking embarrassed, looks at the man.

"Guy troubles." Haley says.

**Cut To:**

Downtown Tree Hill; Sidewalk Café. Brooke and Peyton are sitting at a table on the outside patio. There's wine and plates of food in front of them.

"Oh my God." Peyton says.

Brooke looks up at her, curiously.

"I just remembered." Peyton continues. "This place—this is the place we always used to come to like every week in eighth grade so we could get seated in that cute server's section." She chuckles.

Brooke starts to laugh, remembering.

"Oh, God." Brooke says. "And we would always stop by the mall before we came, after school, to buy a cute top – so he never saw us in the same clothes." Brooke laughs. "And yet, he was like a junior…in _college_."

"Glad we've matured and gotten less boy crazy since then, right?" Peyton asks.

"Says the girls who have quite an impressive dating record post-college." Brooke says.

Peyton chuckles.

"You know," Brooke begins. "that was _one _plus in having a mother who couldn't care less about you; she never questioned me asking for her credit card—she just handed it over so I would stop bothering her."

Peyton stops laughing, as she takes a bite of her food. Brooke takes a sip of her wine, pausing.

"I have a confession, P Sawyer." Brooke admits.

Peyton looks at her, listening.

"I saw—" Brooke says. "—I _talked _to Victoria recently. Actually, not just talked. I had lunch with her."

"Oh." Peyton says. "When you were in New York visiting Mouth and the adoption lady?"

Brooke nods.

"I accidentally walked passed my old store," Brooke begins. "and decided to walk in, and there she was – still working at her daughter's former company that she manipulatively took over."

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Peyton says. "To be honest, I never expected for Victoria to have a change of heart and step down from Clothes Over Bro's for you."

"Oh, neither did I." Brooke admits. "But there was always that one last shred of hope she actually had just _one _motherly bone in her body that she would put before all of her greedy bones."

"So," Peyton begins. "what did you guys talk about at the lunch? Was it a pleasant meeting, or a typical Bitchtoria bitch-out drama fest?"

"Actually, we got along just fine." Brooke replies. "She actually seems sort of, kind of decent now. Like an actual human being."

"Then what's the problem?" Peyton asks.

"I've been thinking about it ever since I got back from New York." Brooke says. "How maybe I should give her a call; meet up with her again. Baby steps, you know?" Brooke pauses. "But then I thought about how she had no problem taking over _my _company, or being an underhanded, sneaky bitch when it came to my relationships; and she didn't even apologize for any of it." Brooke takes a sip of her wine. "She may possibly be a decent human being now, but I don't think she's anywhere near to being an actual mother."

"I'm so sorry, Brooke." Peyton says. "I know how you've always just wanted her love; for her to just be a mom. I guess some people just aren't meant to be parents."

"Yeah…" Brooke says, as she plays with her food with her fork.

"Hold on." Peyton says. "Don't even think it, Brooke."

"No, I know I'm nothing like Victoria." Brooke admits. "But with Nathan and I being so close now, there is that tiny bit of doubt in my head about my capabilities with motherhood. I don't want any child of mine to be sitting with her best friend in twenty-something years, complaining about me and how I was such a crappy mom."

"Brooke," Peyton begins. "you are the most caring, loving, nurturing person I know. If I haven't said it already, you're going to make a fantastic mother. Have you talked to Nathan about this?"

"Not really." Brooke replies. "I mean, we both have fears about how we'll be as parents—lets see, absentee mother and father; and murderer dad and drug-abusing, suicidal mom. Fortunately, Bridget hasn't really asked anything about the in-laws or parents."

"Talk to Nathan about all and any concerns you have, okay?" Peyton asks. "No matter how big or small they might be. Trust me, talking to each other and knowing you guys have the same concerns always brings couples closer together."

"Thanks, Peyton." Brooke smiles.

The server approaches their table. Peyton and Brooke look up at him.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." The male server says. "You ladies seemed like you were have a pretty in-depth conversation, so I didn't want to interrupt. But—"

"Oh, yeah." Brooke says. "Sorry—we're done. You can give us the check now."

"Uh, oh no." The server says. "I'm not really supposed to do this on the job, but my name's Anthony; I'm a senior at UNC. And I think you're just amazingly beautiful. Do you think I could maybe take you out sometime? But, uh, not here."

"Oh, wow." Brooke says, glancing at Peyton. "I'm flattered, Anthony—but I kind of have a boyfriend that I'm kind of crazy about." She smiles.

"Oh—that's okay." Anthony says. "Uh, let me go get your check now."

Anthony walks away. Brooke and Peyton look at each other and laugh.

"And that's not even a new top." Peyton says.

**Cut To:**

Chuck E. Cheese; Andy and Karen are sitting at a table near the ball pit, as they each have a slice of pizza each in front of them. Lily is playing in the ball pit with other kids.

"How are you, Karen?" Andy asks.

"I'm great." Karen replies. "I'm sitting here next to my husband who I love, as we watch our beautiful daughter socialize and have fun with other young kids. Plus, this pizza is surprisingly delicious."

"You know what I'm referring to." Andy says. "I can't even imagine how hard this must be on you; thinking about telling your son. I'm sorry you have to go through that, Kare."

"Andy," Karen begins. "I told you—I've accepted this. But you're right; the thought of telling Lucas is scary. I know as soon as I tell him, his world is going to come crashing down. And I don't want that for him, especially with his life being so in order and good these days."

"Spoken like a true mom." Andy says. "You're a great mother, Karen. And, yes, while this is going to be devastating to him, we both know he wouldn't want you to be hesitant in telling him. He would want to know, Karen, and we both know he deserves that honesty."

Karen nods.

"You're right." Karen says. "I'll call him tonight and, to start with, tell him we're back in town. And then I'll go from there."

"And as always," Andy begins. "I'll be there, right behind you, every step of the way."

"I know you will." Karen says, giving him a kiss on the lips. "I love you, Andy."

"I love you too, Karen." Andy says.

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Lucas' room. There's a suitcase on the bed, as Lucas folds and puts clothes into it. Olivia enters.

"It's becoming real." Olivia says. "You're really going back to L.A."

"And you're really going back to _your _new home." Lucas says. "things sure have changed in Tree Hill, haven't they?"

"Yup." Olivia says.

"My business partner has sent me so many emails already." Lucas says. "We really shouldn't have stayed this long, actually."

"I'm glad you did though, you know, big brother." Olivia smiles.

"Well, even so, I bet you're looking forward to leaving." Lucas says. "Getting back to your life with Jeff and your mom—looking for a new job."

"Yeah, sure." Olivia says, as she looks away. "Of course."

"Well," Lucas begins, closing the suitcase and picking it up by the handle. "I'm going to go put this by the door. Peyton should be back any minute."

"Kay." Olivia says. "I'm gonna go see Elizabeth one more time; I've missed that little girl."

Olivia and Lucas both exit the room together.

**Cut To:**

Minela's Apartment; Kitchen. The little boy is sitting on the counter top, as Nathan smiles at him, playing with his feet. Minela holds a medicine bottle up, reading the directions.

"Okay," Minela begins. "it says to give two tablespoons twice a day until gone."

"Except for today," Nathan begins. "which we just need to give him one. Hun, the doctor just explained this to us; why are you reading the label?"

"I just want to be sure." Minela says. "Hey, I'm a worried mom—give me a break."

Nathan chuckles, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders and smiling.

"What are we gonna do about your over paranoid mommy?" Nathan asks.

Minela chuckles, as she pours some of the liquid medicine into a (table) spoon.

"Hey, bud—" Nathan says. "Can you say 'ah' and open up wide for us? This stuff is delicious. Yum, yum, yummy."

"Okay." The boy shrugs, as he opens up his mouth.

Minela puts the spoon inside his mouth.

"Close and swallow." Nathan says.

The boy closes his mouth and gulps down the liquid.

"Awesome." Nathan says. "High-five." Nathan puts his hand in the air.

The boy softly hits the palm of Nathan's hand with his own. Nathan smiles.

"I just love all of your fatherly instincts." Minela tells him. "Are you really leaving me again tonight?"

**Cut To:**

**(LATER ON)**

Taylor's Apartment; Bedroom. Taylor is sitting on her bed, with a photo album sitting on her lap, opened. A _close-up _of the photo album shows, in big print, "**2016**" on the page. Taylor turns the page, to the immediate next page, which shows a black and white sonogram picture of a fetus taped onto it. Taylor looks down at it, sadly, as she wipes her eyes. She looks over on the right side of the album, to the next page, and sees pictures of her and Ken. Her cell phone begins to buzz, which is sitting next to her. The caller I.D. says "Skills calling…" She answers it.

"Hey, babe." Taylor says. "Yeah, sure. Lets do something fun tonight. Okay. See you soon."

She hangs up, and then closes the album, putting it next to her on the bed and standing up.

**Cut To:**

In a car; on the road. Nathan, leaning back in his seat, not touching the steering wheel, looks over at the drawing sitting on the passenger's seat. He picks it up and looks down at it, with a smile, and then flips it over. On the back it says, "**To Nathan, From Mikey**." Nathan smiles, and then notices the stop light change, putting the picture down and proceeding to drive.

**Cut To:**

In a car; on the road. Lucas is driving, with Peyton sitting next to him. Elizabeth is in the back.

"All in all, considering all of the changes, that was actually a nice vacation." Lucas admits.

"Yeah, I agree." Peyton says. "And a well-deserved and well-needed vacation, for us both."

"You can say _that _again." Lucas says. "I'm really not looking forward to returning all of Dave's calls."

Lucas' cell phone begins to ring.

"Speak of the devil." Lucas says, picking it up without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello? _Oh_. Mom. How's it going? You're where? How did you know we—"

Peyton looks over at him curiously.

"Oh." Lucas says into the phone, and then looks at Peyton. "Our answering machine. Well we were actually on our way to the airport to head back right now, but with you guys here we _have _to stay for a few more days. Okay. We're turning around now; we'll be back at the house in a few. Bye."

Lucas hangs up, as he proceeds to turn the steering wheel to the left, to make a U-turn.

"Tree Hill," Lucas begins. "looks like you can't get rid of us that easily."

**Cut To:**

Brooke/Nathan's House; Brooke is in the master bedroom, sitting on the bed, with her laptop on her lap. A _close-up _of the screen shows an email, which reads, "Hi, Brooke: It was great meeting with you; thanks for coming up to New York. I would love to set up a meeting with you soon again, so I can meet your husband—Nathan Scott. You guys are definitely one of the finalists, sort to speak. Looking forward to hearing from you, --Bridget."

Brooke smiles, as she presses _'reply' _and begins to type.

**Cut To:**

Graveyard; Olivia is kneeling in front of a grave. On the grave, it reads, "Michael Conner, Beloved Son Brother Friend, 1995 – 2015." She wipes her eyes with her hand, as she looks at the grave.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Brooke's House; the front door opens, and Nathan walks in.

"_Hey, hey_." Nathan calls out. "_Brooke, I'm home. You here_?"

Nathan shuts the door, as Brooke comes pacing down the stairs.

"_Nathan_," Brooke begins, giving him a hug. "hey. Missed you today."

"Aw. I missed you too, Brooke." Nathan says, giving her a kiss.

"You should go shower and change." Brooke tells him. "So you can be as comfortable as I am right now." She gestures at her pajamas. "And then we can get into bed and you can tell me all about your day—and I have some stuff to share with you, too."

"Okay." Nathan says, with a nod. "Sounds great, Brooke."

"Oh," Brooke begins. "I forgot I left my iPod in your car. Don't want anyone to have incentive to break into it. Meet up in the bedroom?"

"Absolutely." Nathan smiles.

"Kay." Brooke says.

Nathan proceeds upstairs. Brooke smiles as she watches him walk up. Then she opens the front door and exits out.

**Cut To:**

A close-up of a shower head, as water begins to spray out of it. Nathan, naked, as just his upper body is seen, steps into the shower, moving underneath the water. He lets the water soak his head, as he moves his wet hair back with his hands, and his eyes closes, letting the water go onto his face.

**Cut To:**

Brooke/Nathan's House; Driveway—inside Nathan's car. Brooke has her knees on the driver's seat, as she is leaning forward searching for her iPod.

"I know I left it in here—_God_." Brooke says, as she opens the glove box.

She doesn't see it in there, either, so she closes it. As she proceeds to get up, she notices a women's bracelet sitting on the passenger's seat, inside the crevice of the seat. She picks it up suspiciously and looks at it.

"This isn't mine." Brooke says to herself, holding it, as she looks up toward the house at the second story bathroom window.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	92. My World Just Turned Upside Down

**Note: I'm enjoying Karen being back, as she adds a sweetness in the dialouge and has a motherly bond to a lot of the characters. I felt like this ch had A LOT of Brathan, separately and together too. **

**Due to popular demand, next chapter, 9.05, will show two years prior (around Aug/Sept 2015) showing how Brathan got together again (some of the pieces have been filled in especially in this ch, but now you'll get to see the action, sort to speak. 9.05 will also show why/how Lucas/Anna broke up and Lucas/Peyton getting together in LA.**

**Title: 'A Very Brathan and Leyton Chapter,' of course - very 8.04 esque. ;)**

* * *

**Season 9. Chapter 9.04 (92). 'My World Just Turned Upside Down.'**

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_Sometimes the simplest things in life are actually the best cure for the hardest things."_

Overview of Lucas and Peyton lying next to each other on his bed.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_Having doubts and being afraid of what's going to happen next is natural, especially when it's concerning somebody that you love deeply."_

Karen's House; Karen is sitting at the kitchen table with Lily sitting across from her, eating, with a plate in front of her. Andy has his back turned to them, as he stands in front of the stove—cooking.

**Cut To:**

Brooke/Nathan's House; Kitchen. Brooke has the tabloid in front of her face, reading, with Nathan and Haley's picture on the cover (the previous seen tabloid cover). She looks down at a bracelet, which is sitting on the table. Suddenly, she hears footsteps coming down the stairs. She quickly puts the bracelet into her pocket, and folds the tabloid up, putting it underneath the table, just as Nathan enters.

"Good morning." Nathan smiles. "You're up early, babe."

"Yeah, uh, just getting a head start on the day, you know?" Brooke asks.

Nathan nods and smiles, proceeding to the refrigerator.

**Cut To:**

Mouth's Apartment; NYC. Mouth is lying on his back, with his eyes closed, on his bed. A blanket and sheet are over him, as to his side the blanket and sheet are pulled back. He has his arm stretched out across the pillow next to him. He suddenly begins to wake up, as he opens his eyes, looking around—noticing beside him.

"Oh, no." Mouth says to himself.

"Rise and shine." Jennifer says, as she skips into the bedroom, holding a tray with orange juice and a plate full of breakfast food.

"You made this for me?" Mouth asks, as he sits up in bed, against the head board, so she can lay the tray in front of him. "Aw. Thanks."

Jennifer lies down next to him, as she smiles.

"My treat." Jen says. "To thank you for last night." She pauses. "I mean, the dinner and movie part."

"Well thank you so much." Mouth says. "This looks delicious. I had no idea you were such a chef, and in someone else's kitchen. Impressive."

Mouth picks up a piece of bacon, and takes a bite of it.

"So," Mouth begins. "I guess the whole taking-things-slow plan failed."

"Eh, who were we kidding anyway?" Jen asks, as she leans her head against his shoulder. "Eggs."

Mouth picks up some scrambled eggs with his fork and feeds it to her.

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Kitchen. Andy, Karen, and Lily are sitting at the table, eating, as Andy reads the newspaper. Lucas and Peyton enter.

"Oh. Good morning, Luke." Karen says. "Peyton."

"Morning, Karen." Peyton says. "Andy. Lily."

Lucas walks to the coffee pot, as it's filled with coffee.

"Oh," Andy begins, standing up. "let me get you a cup for that." He reaches into the cabinet.

"I got it." Lucas as, as Andy hands a cup to him. "Uh, thanks, Andy."

"Lucas," Lily begins. "can you please tell mom I'm old enough to see your movie?"

As Lucas pours some coffee into his cup, he glances at Karen. Karen looks back at him, giving him a look.

"I was there, Luke." Karen says. "I know what went on with all you kids. Not appropriate for a ten year old."

"Aw, mom." Lily complains. "Thanks a lot." She folds her arms.

"Right." Lucas says, putting the coffee pots down, turning around toward the table, and taking a sip. "Mom's right, Lil. You're just a _little _too young; sorry. But in a few years, I promise we'll rent it on DVD for you."

"Yeah—like _five_." Karen says.

Lily looks down, picking up her fork, and eating some more food. Karen, Andy, Peyton, and Lucas silently stand/sit, not saying anything.

"Hey, Lil—" Andy says. "I'll tell you what you _can _watch though." He checks his watch. "_Science Kid _is on now."

"Fine." Lily stands up. "Oh, I think _Regis and Kelly_ is on. Excuse me, everyone." She exits the kitchen.

"Such a polite young lady." Peyton says.

"Well," Lucas begins. "I'm going to go tell Haley the news. She would want to know. Excuse me."

Lucas puts down his coffee cup, as he exits the kitchen, to the hallway. Andy sighs, as he looks at Karen.

**Cut To:**

Haley's House; A door bell is heard, and then Brooke is shown standing in front of the front door. Haley opens it and sees Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke." Haley says, stepping aside. "Come in. What's up?"

Brooke walks in, and then Haley closes the door—looking at Brooke who is silent.

"So…" Haley says.

"This is kind of awkward." Brooke says. "And not exactly new territory for us, either."

"Brooke, what's going on?" Haley asks.

"I think I found something of yours." Brooke says, reaching into her pocket, and pulling out the bracelet.

"Uh," Haley begins. "that's not mine. Never seen that before." She pauses. "But it is really nice. If you don't want it, I'll take it. It'll look great with my black—"

"I found it in Nathan's car," Brooke begins. "last night, after he got back from visiting a friend in South Carolina…_supposedly_."

"Wait—" Haley says. "—are you accusing me of having an affair with Nathan?"

"I'm sorry," Brooke begins. "but I did find _this _in his car right after he got back last night, and, I mean, you guys are Naley after all no matter how many years go by, and then there are the tabloids, too—"

"Brooke, are you hearing yourself right now?" Haley asks shocked and offended. "And, no, Nathan and I haven't been Naley for many years and you know that. I just can't believe you would think either of us could ever do something like this to you."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Brooke says. "But you have to admit, Haley, considering everything it is a bit suspect."

"Wow." Haley says. "Well I'm glad to see how much trust my friend has in me, _and _not to mention in her boyfriend of _two _years." Haley pauses. "You can let yourself out, Brooke."

Haley turns around and proceeds to walk away, then sighs and turns back around to Brooke.

"Brooke," Haley begins. "look, like I said it's not mine. And while finding a piece of women's jewelry in her boyfriend's car that isn't her own would freak out any girlfriend, this is Nathan we're talking about. I know him, and I know how much he loves you. I know there must be a perfectly good explanation for this not involving infidelity. Yes, he has done some questionable things over the years, but never something like this."

"Right." Brooke says. "What about what he did with a certain redhead on a train, back when you guys were married?"

"Talk to Nathan, Brooke." Haley sighs. "And get your reasonable explanation. So then you guys can go back to being the crazy in love couple who are very possibly about to become parents."

Brooke nods, and then turns to the front door and walks to it, opening it up. To her surprise, Lucas is standing there, with his fist up, about to knock.

"_Oh._" Brooke says. "Hey, Luke."

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Lucas says. "Hales, I sort of need to talk to you about something."

"We were just finished, anyway." Brooke says. "See ya, Luke." She turns to Haley. "Bye, Hales. Thanks."

"Uh, actually—" Lucas says. "You should probably hear this too, Brooke."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High School; Hallway. Chris is standing in front of his locker, putting a book into it. Skills approaches from the side of Chris.

"Oh, God—" Chris says. "What do you want?"

"Are you trying to _stay _kicked off the team?" Skills asks.

"Like you'd let me back on, anyway." Chris says.

"If you told your parents I want to have a meeting with them," Skills begins. "and I see changes in your attitude, then, yeah, I was going to think about it. But from this conversation, it doesn't sound like you feel like you've done anything wrong."

"Whatever." Chris says. "Oh, by the way, it would just be my Dad. Mom's been MIA for awhile now."

"Well, when can I expect your Dad in?" Skills asks.

"Try never." Chris replies. "And if you never let me back on the team because of that, suit yourself. It'll be yours and the team's loss—literally."

"Well," Skills begins. "looks like I have a phone call to make then."

Skills proceeds to walk away.

"Don't say I didn't warn you after you make that call." Chris says, and then shuts his locker, walking away—in the opposite direction.

Skills turns his head back, upon hearing Chris, curiously.

**Cut To:**

Taylor's Apartment; Taylor is in her bedroom, putting lipstick into her purse, as she is dressed in scrubs. As she closes her purse, and picks it up, putting it around her arm, she proceeds to the bedroom door—noticing her photo album sitting on the floor.

**Flashback (August 2016):**

Taylor is standing in a bathroom, in front of a sink, holding and looking down at a pregnancy test. The box is sitting next to the sink. A door is heard opening.

**Cut To:**

Ken enters through a front door.

"_Taylor_, _I'm home_." Ken calls out, as he shuts the door, and walks toward the kitchen. "_You home_, _babe_?"

**Cut To:**

Bathroom; Taylor looks uneasy, hearing Ken's voice, with the pregnancy test in her hand.

"_Yeah; in here_, _babe_." Taylor calls out so he can hear her. "_I'll be right out_."

**Cut To:**

Kitchen; Ken is kneeling down, looking into an opened refrigerator.

"_Okay_." Ken calls out, replying to Taylor. "_Hey_, _did you eat yet, hun_? _I'm thinking about reheating the chicken in here_ _or maybe we can go out to eat if you want_. _Get a steak at that new Steakhouse that just opened; a little wine, too_. _Don't know about you, but I had a long day_."

Ken grabs the orange juice, taking a drink out of the container.

**Cut To:**

Bathroom; Taylor, having heard Ken, is now sitting on the put-down toilet seat, as she stares down intently at the pregnancy test.

"Oh, I don't think _that's _a good idea." Taylor says to herself, in a soft tone.

A _close-up _of the pregnancy test shows the word "_**pregnant**_."

"_You okay in there, Tay_?" Ken's voice is heard, him being unseen.

**/End of Flashback. Present Time:**

Tree Hill High School; Skills' Office. Skills is sitting in his chair in front of his desk, on the phone (using the landline school's phone, not his cell phone).

"Yes. Hi, sir." Skills says. "This is Mr. Taylor; I'm your son's coach at Tree Hill High."

"Oh, right." The man on the other end says. "For, uh, for his soccer."

Skills looks surprised.

"Uh, no." Skills says. "He plays basketball, sir."

"Oh, right. Right." The man replies. "So, uh, yeah—what can I do for you again?"

"Well, sir," Skills begins. "I wanted to tell you having been your son's coach for a year now, he is really an incredible player; _basketball _player. However, his _behavior _so far this year has been concerning me."

"Oh, okay." The man says. "Well that's great he's doing so well in his sport."

"Uh, yes, but—" Skills says. "It's the behavior part I wanted to talk about with you. Perhaps we could set up a day and time that's most convenient for you for us to sit down and talk about your son?"

"Uh, look, Mr.—_Taylor_, is it?" The man asks. "Is that really necessary? I mean sounds to me like he's doing well, playing-wise. As for his behavior, well, he's a teenager. What do you expect? Besides I'm quite busy, so if you don't mind, I should—"

"Oh, yeah, I completely understand." Skills says, respectfully. "We adults—we parents, we have busy lives. I know. However, as I said, his behavior really is troubling. His peers don't act out in the way he does; he talks back to his teachers, including me, throws tantrums basically, he's frequently late for practice, and after talking to his teachers I found out he's also late for their classes, too—not to mention isn't doing his homework, disrupting his classes, and so on. I really feel it necessary for us to sit down and discuss this, to choose the best course of action to remedy the situation."

"As I said, Mr. Taylor—" The man begins.

"He got kicked off the team yesterday." Skills interrupts. "And based off his behavior this morning, if you don't at least make an effort, sir, there won't be any chance for him being reinstated. And keep in mind, according to your son, he needs this sport for college _next year_. Please, if nothing else, at least think of your son's future."

"Okay, Mr. Taylor." The man says. "As soon as Chris gets home today, I'll talk to him about all of this. Don't worry about it; I'll take care of it. I appreciate your concern and intervening, but I am his father after all. I can handle my own son. Thanks again, sir, for making me aware of all of this."

"Well, okay, but I still feel like you and I should—" Skills begins.

The man hangs up, as Skills now hears a dial tone on the phone. He sighs, putting down the phone and leaning back in his chair.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Park; Playground, near the river. Peyton is sitting on one of the swings, as she slowly rocks back and forth. Lucas approaches.

"Hey there." Lucas says, sitting down on the swing next to her.

"Hey." Peyton says. "Liz is with your mom and Andy. How are you?"

"Just came from Haley's." Lucas replies. "Told her and Brooke everything."

"I'm sorry." Peyton says. "This must be so hard on you."

"You too." Lucas says. "It's gotta bring up some not-so-pleasant memories, huh?"

Peyton nods.

"Anyway," Lucas begins. "I've been thinking, and, well, with my mom back in Tree Hill now and what with what she's going through—well, I just think it's best if I stay in Tree Hill for awhile. Say, for about nine months."

"Of course." Peyton nods. "Tree Hill's home; we can settle back down here for awhile, like the old days. It's Lizzy's hometown too, so I'm sure she won't mind, either." She winks.

"Well actually," Lucas begins. "I was thinking, if you wanted, you could go back to L.A. with Liz. Your whole life, and your job, shouldn't have to change, too. Besides, it's not like it would be the first time I lived here and you and Liz lived out west."

"You don't want us to stay?" Peyton asks.

"Baby, of course I'd want you to be here with me." Lucas replies. "I'm just saying—I don't want you to feel obligated or anything, just because—"

"I don't." Peyton says. "But we're still staying. Luke, living in L.A., keeping my job, it would be nothing if I didn't have you there with me. I love you; I want to be wherever you are."

"Good." Lucas smiles. "I was hoping you'd say that. Because I'm really going to need someone beside me through all of this."

"Baby," Peyton begins, moving her swing to the side, closer to him, putting her arm around his neck. "I'm never going to leave your side. Lizzy won't, either. Well, not for, like, at least another fifteen years."

Lucas smirks, as he chuckles.

"Thank you, Peyton." Lucas says. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Lucas gives Peyton a kiss on the lips.

"Hey." Lucas says. "Maybe you could talk to my mom. I mean, you sort of have experience in this area. You could try and talk her into—"

"Luke, I'll be happy to talk to Karen," Peyton begins. "but ultimately this is her decision. No one can make it for her; all we can do is be there for her and support whatever she decides."

"Peyton," Lucas begins. "as hard as losing the twins was for us four years ago, if the doctor had told us you might not make it out of labor, would you really have chosen to give birth?"

"Probably." Peyton replies, as Lucas looks surprised. "Luke, baby—I would give anything to be able to see our twins and hold them in my arms. If back then the doctor told me I could have that, I could give birth to them, but there would be a _chance _I would die from it—I think I would have taken that chance. I would gladly leave this earth if it meant giving our babies life."

"I get it." Lucas says. "But I still wouldn't want you to do something that could chance you leaving me forever. Just like I don't want my mom to make a choice that may result in her leaving me forever."

"If your mom choices to have this baby," Peyton begins. "then there might be a chance she may not make it—but at the same time, there's also a chance she _will _make it _and _have a new baby. I can understand why you're mom would want to take that chance. Like I said, I would too."

"Well regardless," Lucas begins. "I'm still going to make her talk to more doctors—whether she's made her mind up or not."

Peyton rubs his back with her hand comfortingly.

**Cut To:**

Brooke/Nathan's House; Brooke enters through the front door, and proceeds to the steps—looking upwards.

"You can do this." Brooke tells herself. "_Nate_, _you up there_?"

**Cut To:**

Master Bedroom; Nathan walks out of the bathroom door, as Brooke enters the bedroom.

"Hey." Nathan says. "I was just about to go over to Lucas'—see Karen. He called and told me about his mom. Have you seen her yet?"

"No, not yet." Brooke replies. "Uh listen, Nate. I need to talk to you about something before you go."

"You okay, Brooke?" Nathan asks.

"Well that depends on your answer to this…" Brooke says, reaching in her pocket and taking out the bracelet.

"What's that?" Nathan asks. "Did you get that for me? Because it's not really my style, what with me not being a metro sexual."

"I found it in your car last night." Brooke says. "You know, after you got back from your day trip down south, when you were visiting a…_friend_."

Nathan looks away.

"Are you accusing me of what I think you are?" Nathan asks.

"Well, can you blame me for my mind going there?" Brooke asks. "We just got out of a two year long distance relationship, and now I find women's jewelry in your car that belongs to God knows what woman that you met in the last two years." She pauses. "Whose bracelet is this, Nathan?"

"I can't believe you're saying this, Brooke. Okay; the friend I visited yesterday was a woman." Nathan admits. "That must be hers; it must have fallen off her wrist when she was in my car."

"No, wait." Brooke says. "That friend can't be a woman, because I told you to tell _him _to keep an eye on you and not let you get into any trouble—and you didn't correct me."

"Okay, I shouldn't have lied, but—" Nathan says. "Brooke, the woman, my friend, is Minela."

"Uh, okay." Brooke says. "Lovely name; great to know. But I'm still—"

"You know," Nathan begins. "_Minela_—Rachel's ex-boyfriend's ex. The woman Michael slept with two years ago."

"And now you're following in his footsteps, aren't you?" Brooke asks, as she turns around—upset.

"I hope you don't really believe that." Nathan says.

"I—" Brooke says, turning back around, stopping. "—Wait. That's the girl who was pregnant, right? And she said it was Michael's?" She pauses. "Did she end up having the baby?"

"Yes." Nathan replies. "Although now the baby is more like a toddler."

"And it's—" Brooke begins.

"Yes." Nathan nods. "Michael and Mikey Junior share DNA."

"Oh my God." Brooke says. "That's so sad."

"I've visited her just a few times a year," Nathan begins. "since her son's been born. Michael was a really good friend and he would have wanted someone looking after his son for him. Besides, this kid shouldn't have to grow up without some type of father figure. Even though Dan was an ass, still Lucas and I both ended up growing up with some kind of father. This kid should, too."

"Nate, that's amazing of you—what you've done for Minela and her son." Brooke says. "But you lied to me _twice_. You led me to believe your friend was a guy and you didn't tell me what you were doing. You've kept this from me for two years—our whole relationship. Why would you do that? You know you and I are supposed to come first."

"We were in a long distance relationship, Brooke." Nathan says. "We hardly got to see each other and when we did I wasn't exactly thinking about Minela. I didn't think it was a big deal. I mean, I went to visit her for a few days to help out with her son when I could get away from Phoenix. I didn't tell _anyone_."

"Fine." Brooke says. "I understand you not telling me _before_; but why not yesterday? Why lead me to believe you were visiting a male friend, instead of just telling me the truth—which I obviously would have been fine with, by the way."

"I don't know." Nathan replies. "I don't know how to answer that."

"Yeah, well, then I don't have anything else to say to you right now." Brooke says, upset. "I'm gonna go see Karen; you can later—_after_ me."

Brooke grabs her purse, and exits the bedroom. Nathan sighs.

**Cut To:**

Raleigh, NC; Alicia's Apartment. Skills and Alicia are sitting at her kitchen table, with two cups of tea in front of them. Skills takes a sip, and then puts his cup down.

"So," Alicia begins. "what did you have to tell me?"

"Well I thought about everything you said before," Skills begins. "and you know, you were right. I am still living in Tree Hill because I'm scared of letting go of that part of my past."

"Antwon," Alicia begins. "it's natural to be a little nervous to move on to something new. Baby steps."

"I can't move here, Ally." Skills says. "I have too much going on in Tree Hill now, and I don't just mean Taylor and my job. Lucas and Peyton are back from L.A. now; Nathan too—"

"Right." Alicia says. "Peyton's back, so you want to stay. Of course."

"You know it's not like that." Skills says. "Lucas, my _friend_, is going through a rough time right now. He just found out his mom is pregnant and has a condition that could end up killing her if she goes through with having her baby. With that and everything else, I can't leave, Alicia. I'm sorry."

Alicia nods, as she looks down at her tea.

"Well it's what I expected of you, anyway." Alicia admits.

"That's not fair." Skills says. "Since the day I got out of jail, I've been helping you financially and otherwise to raise our son."

"That's right; _our _son." Alicia says. "You're not doing anything out-of-the-ordinary, Antwon, or going out of your way to be a good Dad. You're just doing what's expected of someone when they choose to have a child. Now if you _wanted _to go above and beyond, you would get an apartment in Raleigh, find a job here, so you could see your son more. If you wanted to be the best Dad possible, you would choose to be five minutes away from _your son_, and two hours away from _your friends_. But obviously your friends, such as Peyton, are higher on the priority list."

"And I don't see you moving to Tree Hill, either." Skills says. "You could find a job there, too." Skills stands up. "I don't need to listen to this. I'll be back this weekend to pick-up Josh. Later."

"_Antwon_." Alicia says. "If you want to stay in Tree Hill then stay; I can't stop you. But lets not sit here and pretend like you're staying because of Lucas' mom, or Nathan, or anything of the sort. You've been staying in Tree Hill long before they got back."

Skills doesn't say anything, and then exits.

**Cut To:**

NYC; Starbucks. Mouth is sitting at a table, with a cup of coffee in front of him, as he reads the newspaper. Jennifer enters, and sees Mouth.

"_Hey_, stranger." Jennifer says, approaching him from behind.

"Hey, Jen." Mouth says. "Just enjoying the day off. What's up?" Mouth pauses. "Have a seat."

Jen sits down.

"So," Jen begins. "I was going to ask you if maybe you wanted to watch a movie at my apartment tonight."

"That sounds great." Mouth smiles. "But actually, I'm flying to Tree Hill later."

"You are?" Jen asks. "Why?"

"My friend Lucas has something going on," Mouth replies/begins. "something about his mom. I just need to be there for him; and Karen too. At least see how they're doing."

"That's really nice of you, Mouth." Jen says. "And don't worry, I won't invite myself along this time."

"Okay." Mouth says. "Not that I wouldn't want you there. It's just important that I'm fully, one-hundred percent there for Lucas, with no distractions."

"And we both know I'd be the biggest distraction for you." Jen says.

"Speaking of which, you know, I could use a distraction right now." Mouth admits.

"Oh, really?" Jen asks, leaning forward, putting her elbows on the table.

Mouth leans forward as well, as he begins to kiss her on the lips.

**Cut To:**

Starbucks; Tree Hill, NC. Clay and Sara are sitting at a table, leaning forward, as they kiss each other on the lips. Clay's cell phone begins to vibrate on the table, as he looks down at it. Sara moves his chin up with her hand.

"Let it go to voice mail." Sara says, beginning to kiss him again.

"Mm." Clay says, stopping again, as he picks it up. "No, I can't. I've been expecting this call; it's important. Why don't you get us some drinks while I take this?"

"Okay; sure." Sara says, standing up and proceeding to the ordering line.

Clay answers the call.

"Joe;" Clay says, standing up, and walking toward the door. "thanks for getting back with me. Appreciate it."

Clay opens the door and exits through, walking outside.

"That's great, man." Clay says. "I knew you'd be impressed with his stats; didn't I tell you—"

Clay stops, as he listens, and then smiles surprisingly.

"—are you serious?" Clay asks.

**Cut To:**

Inside Starbucks; Sara is sitting at a table, with told coffee drinks in front of her, as she watches as Clay stands outside on the phone. He smiles, putting his phone away, and then enters through the doors.

"Good news?" Sara asks.

"You're not gonna believe this," Clay begins. "but I think I just got Nathan a new deal. I mean not officially; there's business logistics to work out and whatnot, but, yeah—it's looking good. Real good."

"You mean with the Bobcats?" Sara asks.

"Yeah." Clay replies. "I still have to work my magic a bit to finalize it, but I'm gonna try for a three year; but we may have to settle for a two, or even one year."

"I'm sure he'll be ecstatic with anything you can get." Sara says.

"God, this is so awesome." Clay says.

"See, I knew you could do it." Sara says.

"Actually, it wasn't even me really." Clay admits. "One of the players, their contract didn't work out and they needed to scout a replacement. So Joe, having seen Nathan's stats I sent over and knowing his history with the Suns, immediately thought of Nathan Scott." Clay takes a sip of his drink. "Freaking awesome."

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Kitchen. Karen, standing in front of the counter, hands Lily a plate with a sandwich on it.

"You can eat that in front of the TV if you want." Karen says.

"Wow—thanks, mom!" Lily says, as she skips out of the room, just as Peyton enters.

"Hi." Peyton says.

"You want a sandwich, Peyton?" Karen asks.

"Oh, no." Peyton says. "But I would like to talk to you. Sit?"

"Okay." Karen says, sitting down.

Peyton sits down at the table, too. Peyton is silent, as she looks down at her grasped hands.

"So," Karen begins. "how's Lucas? Where is he?"

"He's…not so good, honestly." Peyton admits. "I wanted to talk to you alone about the pregnancy. As you know, I sort of have experience in this area."

"You don't have to—" Karen begins. "I don't want you to talk about anything that would bring up what happened to the surface in you."

"Oh no, it's fine." Peyton says. "Karen, I know how it feels to be pregnant and not be able to see your baby at the end of the nine months. It's something you never really get over. So you have my support with whatever you decide to do."

"Thank you, Peyton." Karen says. "I wish Lucas felt that way."

"He's just scared." Peyton says. "He doesn't want to lose you."

"Even if I decide to go along with this pregnancy," Karen begins. "it's not for certain that I would die; there's only a chance of that. But there's also a chance I'll be fine, and have a beautiful new baby in my life."

"Well," Peyton begins. "just to play devil's advocate, and having grown up without a mom in my life—it's not easy. And it's not something I would wish for on anybody."

"Andy and I have talked about what if—" Karen says. "and at the very least, this baby would have an incredible father; not to mention, many wonderful siblings–or half siblings rather, right? Olivia, too. And many other people who will love him or her."

"Well, you guys have to do what's right for you." Peyton says.

"Peyton," Karen says. "as you know, I almost decided to not have Lucas—because of Dan. I knew I wanted him in my future, and he has given me more joy and happiness than I could have ever hoped for. I really believe that this risk is worth taking to be able to experience that for a third time. And more than that, the feeling of giving life to another—I mean, you know what that's like. I'm just saying, I'm more than willing to sacrifice myself, my life, if it means this little baby," She rubs her stomach, and looks down for a moment. "gets to have a whole life in front of them."

"Well," Peyton begins. "then this little baby is the luckiest baby in the whole world to have you as a mom."

Karen smiles. Peyton reaches over and holds Karen's hand, smiling back.

"And you know all those people who you say this baby will have?" Peyton asks. "We're going to be here for you too, every step of the way through these nine months."

**Cut To:**

**Flashback (August 2016):**

Parenting/Medical Clinic; a nurse steps put and calls, "Taylor James." Taylor stands up from her seat and walks over to the nurse.

"Hello, Ms. James." The nurse says, looking down at her file. "Oh, is anyone with you today? With this kind of procedure, we recommend bringing someone along for support—a friend, family member…boyfriend?"

"Actually," Taylor begins. "no one knows that I'm doing this."

"Okay." The nurse says, leading Taylor back to the procedural room.

**/End of Flashback; Present Time:**

Pediatrics Office; Examination Room. A little boy is sitting on the examination table, with his mom sitting in a chair next to him. Taylor hands the boy a lolly pop, having reached into her pocket.

"The doctor will be in shortly." Taylor tells the mother.

"Thank you." She replies.

Taylor smiles, as she opens the door, and steps out. As she closes the door, she looks back in for a moment, seeing the mom stand up and consoling her son comfortingly. Taylor smiles, and then shuts the door.

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Kitchen. Karen closes the oven door, and sets the timer. Peyton is rinsing out a bowl in the sink.

"You really think this will help?" Karen asks.

"You know what they say—" Peyton says. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Okay, so it probably won't help much, but it also won't hurt."

Brooke enters through the back door of the kitchen.

"Hey, Karen." Brooke says, giving her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Karen replies. "Thanks, Brooke."

"How are _you_, Brooke?" Peyton asks. "You actually don't look so good. Have you been crying?"

"Never mind that." Brooke says. "I'm here for Karen; not what's going on with me."

"Brooke, what is it?" Karen asks. "It's just the girls. You can tell us."

"Well where should I start?" Brooke asks. "For one, I bitched out Haley and accused her of having an affair with Nathan."

"Wait, what?" Peyton asks confusingly. "Why would you—"

"Because I'm an idiot." Brooke interrupts. "I found a woman's bracelet in his car last night."

"Did you ask him about it?" Peyton asks.

"It's Minela's." Brooke replies.

"Lovely name." Peyton says. "Who's Minela?"

"Rachel's boyfriend's ex." Brooke replies. "Remember, the girl Michael slept with? Well that baby she had ended being Michael's, and for the last two years Nathan's been going to see Minela and her son to be a father figure to the kid—for Michael."

"And _you _accused him of cheating." Peyton says.

"Yeah." Brooke says.

"Ouch." Peyton says.

"But he still lied to me." Brooke says. "He told me his friend was a _he_, when clearly she's a _she_."

"Maybe he was referring to Michael's friend." Peyton shrugs, teasingly. "So are you still made at him about the lie?"

"_Yes_!" Brooke replies. "Shouldn't I be?"

"I guess. Sure." Peyton says.

"Okay, look—" Brooke says. "How would you like it if Lucas said he was visiting a male friend and later on you found out he actually went to see _Anna_—and he had been visiting her for the last two years without you knowing?"

"I'd say ___déjà vu." _Peyton replies. "Okay. I'd be upset. But I'd cut him _some _slack if it turned out he was just helping her take care of her son whose father was shot."

"Kay, I'll cut him some slack." Brooke says. "_Some_."

Brooke turns around, toward Karen.

"Oh my God—I'm so sorry." Brooke says. "Anyway, we have to talk, Karen. I don't think I have to remind you that I've gone through something similar to what you're going through."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Park; Lucas is sitting on a swing, as he tosses pebbles into the river. Nathan approaches him.

"I'm in the same kind of mood." Nathan says, sitting down on the swing next to him. "Pebble. No; give me a rock."

Lucas leans down sideways, searching for a rock and finally picks one up, handing it to Nathan. Nathan extends his arm back with it in his hand, and throws it into the river; it makes a splash.

"So," Lucas begins. "why are you in a throwing rocks kind of mood?"

"For you and your mom, for one." Nathan replies. "I hope she's okay, man. She's tough, though. I'm gonna go see her; just waiting for Brooke to leave there first."

"Why can't you go when Brooke's there?" Lucas asks.

"Which brings me to my number two." Nathan says. "We got into a fight. She caught me in a lie about where I was yesterday and found a bracelet in my car last night; accused me of having an affair."

"So what's the real story?" Lucas asks.

"I was in South Carolina with Minela." Nathan replies.

"Uh, wait." Lucas says. "The Minela that Michael knocked up?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods. "And now she has a two year old son that I've sort of been a big brother to."

"Oh my God." Lucas says. "She had Michael's son? Oh my God."

"I couldn't let the kid grow up without some sort of male figure in his life." Nathan says. "And I know Michael would feel the same way."

"Nate, I think that's amazing of you." Lucas says. "But you and Minela—"

"Oh, no." Nathan interrupts. "Not at all. I love Brooke with all my heart."

"Well, so—" Lucas says. "you just have to get her to forgive you for a lie; a lie based on a really good act, I might add. Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"No, I know she'll forgive me for that." Nathan says. "But—"

"Yeah?" Lucas asks.

"I'm not sure if I forgive _her_." Nathan says. "I mean, I know it was a very suspicious situation, but you should have seen her, Luke. She was hell bent on believing I was having an affair. I'd like to think she doesn't have those insecurities anymore, and if this was just about finding a bracelet in my car, then fine. But if the bracelet was just the root of it that triggered those insecurities inside her again, then we have an issue we need to deal with before we can even think about adopting."

"Well, finding a bracelet in her boyfriend's car—you can kind of see where she's coming from." Lucas says.

"Maybe." Nathan says. "But this is Brooke Davis, you know. I'm just saying, she needs to figure out whether it was just about finding the bracelet, or if those insecurities are still inside her, right on the surface. She has to figure that out before we adopt—before we do a lot of things, too. I'm not going to bring a child into our house if we aren't completely stable as a couple. I won't raise a child in the kind of environment my parents did."

"Sounds like you need to find a certain brunette and talk." Lucas says.

Nathan nods, standing up.

"Hey, so," Nathan begins. "does this mean you're staying in Tree Hill?"

"Yeah, just for my mom." Lucas replies. "I couldn't go back to my life out there when she's going through with this. It's not even an option."

"Peyton, too?" Nathan asks.

Lucas nods.

"The whole gang's back together again." Lucas says.

"I just wish it was under better circumstances." Nathan says.

Lucas nods.

"Well anyway, I'm gonna go talk to Brooke." Nathan says. "Or rather work up the nerve to go talk to Brooke. Wish me luck, man."

Lucas smirks, as he looks away. Nathan notices his facial expression.

"What is it, man?" Nathan asks.

Lucas stands up, sadly, and hugs Nathan.

"I can't lose her, man." Lucas says, as he begins to cry.

Nathan hugs him back.

"I know." Nathan says.

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Front Porch. Karen is sitting on the swing, rocking it slowly back and forth, as she looks forward at the street. The front door opens, and Brooke walks out holding two glasses of milk and two oatmeal raisen cookies.

"Here you go, Karen." Brooke says, handing her a glass of milk and a cookie, then sits down next to her.

"You know," Karen begins. "I've baked these kind of cookies with Lucas and sat with him on this swing eating cookies and milk a hundred times when he was a kid."

"That's a nice memory." Brooke smiles. "And, you know, if you decide to give birth to your baby, you'll get to create those kind of memories with him or her, too. I'm sure of it."

"Possibly." Karen says. "But, Brooke, this is real life and sometimes in real life we don't always get a happy ending. Trust me, I wish life could be like Lucas' script and he could write the ending to this pregnancy storyline however he wanted."

"Well, you know, Karen;" Brooke says. "I don't know how religious you are and what exactly you believe the afterlife is like, if there is even one, but the religious folks would say life does indeed have its own script writer."

"Even so," Karen begins. "we can't control what he writes."

"Maybe so." Brooke says. "But, while tragedies do sometimes happen to good people, more times than not it's the good people, with good karma, who are rewarded later with miracles. And you, Karen, are an amazing person; you're a great mom, a great friend, and a great wife. In times like these, all you can do is have faith that fate won't forget the kind of person you've always been."

"Thank you, Brooke." Karen smiles. "My dear, you have grown up so much, and into a wonderful, kind, and sweet woman I might add. Nathan's a really lucky guy."

"Some days he is." Brooke says, as she looks forward.

"Brooke, you'll work everything out with him." Karen says. "Don't worry. You always end up doing the right thing. You'll find out what that is this time, too."

"I know. It's just," Brooke begins, pausing. "when I saw that bracelet in his car, Karen, it's like my whole world stopped; including my heart. It's like I couldn't breathe. I knew better than to think he would cheat, but this rush of fear and hurt clouded over my rational judgment."

"You are clearly a lady who is madly in love," Karen smiles at her. "and with a wonderful man."

"I guess maybe I became so...like I did," Brooke begins. "because we spent so much time apart the last two years. I've never been in a long distance relationship, and, well, the one time I almost got into one it ended before it started."

"When he was in Phoenix," Karen begins. "did you wonder if he might..."

"Oh, no." Brooke replies. "Well, not really. I mean, no. It's just, well, in the beginning when we first got back together and we were apart there was always this voice in the back of my head saying, like, what if he pulls a high school Nathan and, I don't know, gets drunk at one of his basketball parties and sleeps with some random skank. That voice always sounded a lot like Chris Keller."

"Haley's ex?" Karen asks.

"Oh, he is so not her ex." Brooke says, then pauses. "Okay, well, he kind of is, I guess."

Karen chuckles.

"Brooke," Karen begins. "Nathan loves you so much; he's not ever going to betray you like that. But you know this already, don't you?"

"I guess I heard that voice inside my head back then," Brooke begins. "because I was afraid he would wake up after one of his games out there and realize he can do better than me. I mean, before we got back together, Karen, I was such a bitch to him."

"Why do you think that, Brooke?" Karen asks.

"Because it's true?" Brooke asks. "When Lucas and I broke up, I wasn't ready for another relationship with anyone, but Nathan was fully ready to be with me and I knew that. So many times I let myself get close to him again when I knew I wasn't ready for that, and then I would just pull away...obviously leaving him heart broken and confused. Karen, he hid his feelings for me for so long because I was with Lucas; he waited for me for so long, too."

"And I know all of that time of hiding and waiting," Karen begins. "was completely and fully worth it to him, Brooke. It's good you realize your mistakes and regret them now, but you also have to know when to move on, let them go, and remember how far you both have come separately and together over the last two years. Just remember there's a reason why you and Nathan have always been so close even when you weren't together; and why you two are together now, and have lasted a two year long distance relationship; and why you and Nathan are together, and not you and my son, or you and any other guy."

"I know." Brooke nods. "But you know, Karen, during this conversation I realized there's something that I have to come clean to Nathan about, because he deserves the truth. And while it's not anything that betrayed him or anything like that, he's certainly not going to be happy. But he deserves to know, especially since the stink I made about that stupid bracelet this morning."

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is," Karen begins to say, as Brooke's cell phone vibrates three times, which is sitting on the swing in the middle of them. Karen looks down at it seeing 'Nathan Scott' on the screen. "Well look at that, Brooke. That's some perfect timing if I've ever seen it."

"I guess that's my cue then." Brooke says, picking up her phone, and proceeding to stand up. "You're okay, right Karen?"

"Yeah." Karen nods. "Go make up with your man, Brooke. I'll be fine here."

"Kay." Brooke says, giving Karen a hug, then proceeds to walk down the porch steps.

**Cut To:**

Airport; Mouth exits the plane, with a luggage over his shoulder, as he walks through the covered loading ramp toward actual airport.

"Tree Hill," Mouth begins. "I didn't even have time to miss you. Or vice versa."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High; Gymnasium. Chris is in the empty gymnasium, as he stands on the court, holding a basketball and throws it toward the net; it goes in. Skills enters, as he claps.

"Nice shot." Skills says. "It's a shame you don't play for the Ravens anymore."

"Isn't it?" Chris asks, picking up the ball, and aggressively throwing it in Skills' direction.

"Whoa!" Skills says surprised, as he moves out of the way. "What the hell, dude?"

"You actually called my Dad, you dick!" Chris says, upset.

"Hey, you can be mad, bro." Skills says. "I gave you a heads up that I was going to."

"Whatever." Chris says. "Now you've pissed my dad off and gotten him mad at me for misbehaving at school to the point that one of my teachers has to bother him on the phone. Thanks a lot."

"Well, unlike the persona he gave off on the phone," Skills begins. "he sounds like a father who actually cares about his son doing well in school."

"That's a facade if I ever heard one." Chris says. "Look, just stay out of my life, okay? God, please, man."

Chris proceeds to the exit.

"Chris," Skills calls out. "I know it seems like I did this to be a dick, but that's not why I called your father. You're a good kid, Chris. A smart kid, with a lot of potential, in not only the game but in your school work and next year in college, too. I just don't want to see you waste that potential."

"Look," Chris begins. "I know you think you did me a favor by calling my dad, but trust me, you didn't. Just please, man, just stay out of it for now on. Okay? I don't need you budding in and trying to save me or whatever."

Chris turns around and exits the gym. Skills looks at the exit for a moment, then picks up the basketball.

"Such a mini high school Nathan." Skills says, as he shoots the ball toward the net, and watches it go through the middle of the net. "Why can't everything be that easy?"

**Cut To:**

Brooke/Nathan's House; Nathan is sitting on the couch, leaning forward, with his hands clasped in front of him; he's looking down at his hands. The front door opens, and Brooke walks in, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey." Brooke says softly, walking more into the house, toward Nathan.

"Hi." Nathan says, standing up, and walking toward her too.

Suddenly, as they walk toward each other, they begin kissing each other passionately on the lips.

"Nate, I'm so sorry about this morning." Brooke says. "I overreacted without giving you a chance to explain, and the lie...it's not really a big deal. I'm sorry for getting so upset."

"No, you had every right to, Brooke." Nathan admits. "It was a suspicious situation. I'm sorry for not being straight-forward with you yesterday. It's just I think being together again, in the same state, is new to us, after doing the long distance thing for so long."

"My thoughts exactly." Brooke smiles.

"Look, Brooke, I do think we need to talk, though." Nathan admits.

"Again, my thoughts." Brooke says. "See, those two years apart didn't affect our ESP at all." She pauses. "Okay, so let me go first. And seriously, Nate, this is big, but I realized today I have to tell you because you deserve the truth."

"Okay." Nathan says. "What is it?"

"Well," Brooke begins. "you remember when I told you I was finally ready to be with you, but you turned me down and left for Phoenix, right? Well, I was obviously devastated, although I do not blame you for leaving."

"Brooke, where are you going with this?" Nathan asks.

"As I was saying, I was heart broken," Brooke begins. "and Tree Hill wasn't the same without you, Lucas, and Peyton; and you know how Mouth had just gotten back to Tree Hill and going through his divorce."

"Something happened between you two." Nathan says.

"We were both going through losing someone we love;" Brooke explains. "we were both lonely, and leaning on each other, and spending a lot of time together being like the only two left in Tree Hill." She pauses. "Well, like a week before you came back to Tree Hill to, you know, tell me you wanted to be together...I mean, I didn't know you were coming back. Well, like I said, like a week before you did, Mouth and I...we slept together. That's all; it was just about feeling less lonely, we were never thinking of getting back together or anything."

"Is that supposed to be comforting?" Nathan asks. "My girlfriend slept with her ex-boyfriend, and also my friend, a week before she got back together with me, and never told me about it. And I'm supposed to feel better because for you and Mouth it was just about feeling less lonely for awhile. That's great, Brooke. Thanks so much for the honesty. However, a little late."

"Nathan, please." Brooke says. "It was never a big deal, and it was so long ago, and we weren't together at the time. It only happened because I was thinking I had lost you forever."

"It's not that it happened, Brooke." Nathan says. "It's that you never told me that it did. You've been sitting on this for two years, our entire relationship, and then you actually come down on me for not being completely honest about where I was going yesterday, and accuse me of cheating on you? Brooke, I'm sorry, but you're something else."

Nathan proceeds to walk passed her. She turns around in his direction.

"Nate, please." Brooke says. "Don't go. Please. I'm sorry."

"You know the funny part, Brooke?" Nathan asks, turning back around. "Before you came in, I was sitting on that couch going over our fight this morning and whether it was about your usual, old-school insecurities or simply just the bracelet; I was deciding if we are really ready to adopt, because I sure as hell don't want to bring a child into this kind of environment that we've seen today. Yet based on this relevation it's blantantly obvious that we are not ready to have a kid. We're barely ready for..." Nathan stops. "For this; to be together in the same state, without having some kind of issue."

Nathan turns and proceeds to the front door, then turns back around toward Brooke.

"Oh, by the way," Nathan begins. "Clay delivered some pretty amazing news earlier; in a couple of days, I'll probably officially be a Bobcat. He's working on getting me signed for a good contract deal, which is in the works. Ironic, huh? Maybe I should have taken the Suns deals, after all; we seem to work better long distance."

"Nate," Brooke says tearfully. "where are you going?"

"Out." Nathan replies. "Don't wait up."

Nathan opens the door, and exits, closing it behind him. As he proceeds to walk down the porch steps, his cell phone begins to ring; he answers it.

"Uh, Mouth; hi." Nathan says, still walking toward his car.

"Hey, Nate." Mouth says. "Uh, I'm actually in Tree Hill. At the airport. You think you can pick me up? I was going to call Lucas, but then I figured he's probably with his mom; don't want to interrupt, you know?"

"Yeah, sure." Nathan replies. "Whatever. I'll be right there."

"Thanks, man." Mouth says. See you soon."

**Cut To:**

Airport; Mouth is standing outside on the sidewalk, and then sits down on the cement near the wall of the building. Shelly walks out of the automatic double doors, with her arms crossed, and a luggage strap around her arm, as she stops a few feet away from the door, looking around. She glances behind her, seeing Mouth sitting there as he looks down at his phone.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise." Shelly says, walking toward Mouth.

"Shelly," Mouth begins surprised. "yes, yes it is just that." He stands up. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm good." Shelly replies, with a smile. "Just been trying to get rid of the feeling that I'm old having just attended my high school reunion."

"So where did you come back from?" Mouth asks.

"Florida, actually." Shelly replies. "Visiting the parents. Something about those ten year reunions makes parents want to spend a lot of time with you. Imagine how old they must feel, huh?"

Mouth chuckles.

"Yeah." Mouth says.

"So you're back in Tree Hill?" Shelly asks.

"No." Mouth replies. "Well I am obviously, but not for good. I'm just visiting Lucas; he's going through some stuff, so I thought I'd fly down to see him."

"You've always put friends above everything else." Shelly says. "That's a quality I'm glad has remained intact in you, Mouth."

"Well, I try." Mouth says, jokingly.

"So listen," Shelly begins. "I don't want to pull you away from Lucas, but maybe if you have time you can stop by my salon and we can do something together. I'll text you the directions. Oh, and we can do something more public than what we did at the reunion."

"I'd like that." Mouth smiles. "I can always find time for you, Shell. But what happened to that night just being a reunion thing?"

"Well, when I said that," Shelly begins. "I didn't expect to see you now in Tree Hill."

"I'm glad we ran into each other." Mouth says.

Mouth smiles, and she smiles back.

**Cut To:**

Haley's House; Haley opens her front door, and Taylor is standing there.

"Hay," Taylor begins. "I just needed to tell you something. You were right, about everything. I realize...I regret having an abortion, both times. And I don't blame Ken for leaving me, either; I deserved it, and he deserves a lot better. And I hope he has better right now."

Haley looks at her sister sympathetically.

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Kitchen. Karen and Andy are sitting at the kitchen table, as they talk. Lucas enters through the back kitchen door.

"Hi." Lucas says. "Sorry for being out all day. I just needed to clear my head."

"How are you?" Karen asks.

"I'm gonna go, uh," Andy begins. "see if Lizzy and Lily are sleeping okay."

Andy gets up and exits the room.

"Well?" Karen asks.

"I don't understand your decision to have this baby, mom." Lucas says, sitting down next to her. "And maybe that's selfish of me, considering you faced the same decision when you were pregnant with me. But if being selfish means I know you'll still be in my life after the next nine months, then I'll gladly be the most selfish person on this earth. Mom, I don't want to lose you; I can't."

"Oh, honey." Karen says. "I don't want to leave you, or Andy, or Lily, or anyone else, either. But you know as a mom I would do anything for my children, including sacrificing my own life if it came down to it. And in more ways than one; I would in a heartbeat take a bullet for both you and Lily. Just like I would risk something happening to me to give this little baby an entire life to live."

"Mom..." Lucas says.

"You know there's a chance," Karen begins. "that I and the baby could come out of this perfectly well and alive."

"I don't want you to take that chance." Lucas tells her. "God, I feel so helpless right now. Like there's nothing I can do to fix this."

"That's a bad feeling, not being in control, isn't it?" Karen asks. "For anyone, but especially a screen writer."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asks.

"You're so used to everything working out how you want it to," Karen begins. "in your scripts and books, because you're the writer. You're in control in that world of your movie and books. And honey, I wish so much you could write me a happily ever after at the end of these nine months, but the truth is, you can't. No one can. All we can do is leave it up to fate, and have a little faith that everything will work out."

"I just wish I could do something, anything, to make this better." Lucas says, leaning forward toward her. "Help you through this."

"Oh, my boy." Karen says, putting her hand in his hair. "You're doing it already."

"What?" Lucas asks.

"You're here," Karen begins. "sitting with me, and that alone helps more than you know. I love you so much, my son, and I'm so proud of the man you've become."

Lucas begins to cry, moving his head onto her shoulder.

"I just want you to be okay, mom." Lucas says. "I want you and the baby to be okay."

"I know you do." Karen says, rubbing his hair. "So do I."

**Cut To:**

Airport; Mouth is standing outside, looking down at his phone, smiling; he's standing alone, with random strangers/people nearby. Nathan approaches him from the road.

"Mouth." Nathan says. "I parked like really far because I didn't know where you'd be and my phone died."

"Oh, okay." Mouth nods. "No big deal. We can walk; you can tell me about Lucas' mom on the way."

"Mouth, listen," Nathan begins. "I need to ask you something. This is an old issue, but, well, it's new to me."

"Okay." Mouth says, confused.

"You slept with Brooke?" Nathan asks.

Mouth looks surprised, unexpected.

"Nate, listen," Mouth begins. "that was a mistake, and we were going to tell you, but it just didn't mean..."

The view changes, showing from Mouth's point of view, as Nathan, angry, makes a fist, brings it behind him, and then punches Mouth's face. The view turns to black.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	93. Dear Brooke

**Note:** Sorry! I retooled the ch from how I implied it would be. I realized I couldn't ignore the Anna/Lucas relationship, since at the time this ch takes place they were happily together. Hopefully their "break up scene" is not too far-fetched, and is believable and plausible and doesn't seem forced. It was challenging to be creative with that, as obviously it's taking place in one ch with little time to have things play out, thus the obvious short "time skips" that take place throughout this ch (some named, "one week later," etc, while others have to be implied as they are sorta obvious). LOL, I had to change the title too, since the ch quickly became more Mouth/Brooke and Lucas/Anna than anything else. Pay attention to the Nathan scenes and the title will then make sense. ;) And it was easy to show the Nathan/Brooke get together and how it happened; however, with Leyton, I left it more opened and implied to when/how it happens. We all know "two years later" they are together, so showing it is unnecessary. We just need to know/see at what point they BEGIN to move toward that inevitable romance, as the ending scene shows.

Anyway just wanted to include this because whenever I do an "exclusive flashback ch" it can be confusing as to where it fits into the time line of the current season. **_Again, this ch takes place two years prior to season 9, right after the 8th season finale, part two, hence the opening sequence to this ch. _**(should sound familiar). 9.06 (94) will pick up with the current storyline of season 9, and also will be a Halloween-themed ch.

* * *

**Season 9. Chapter 9.05 (93). 'Dear Brooke.'**

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Sometimes it's necessary to revisit our past to remind ourselves of certain parts and how things happened; what took place; and how our relationships formed."_

_Davis' Diner_; Mouth is sitting at the counter, as Brooke is standing on the other inside, in front of him.

"Have you heard from Sarah?" Brooke asks.

Mouth shakes his head.

"Just her lawyer." Mouth replies.

"Who knew you and I would end up having so much in common?" Brooke asks.

Mouth nods.

"You mean," Mouth begins. "from our days of being the hot, head cheerleader and the skinny, loner A/V geek?"

Brooke chuckles.

"Seems like we're the only ones left in Tree Hill," Brooke begins sadly. "of the gang."

Mouth nods, as they look at each other silently.

**Cut To:**

Brooke and Nathan are sitting on the bleachers at the River Court.

"So," Brooke begins. "you're going to be living in Arizona for the next two years?"

"If I decide to accept the offer—" Nathan says. "—then yeah."

Brooke nods, as she looks away, to wipe her eyes with her hand.

**Cut To:**

Airplane; Nathan is sitting in the window seat, gazing out of the window distantly, thinking about his conversation with Brooke at the River Court.

**Cut To:**

Airplane; Lucas and Anna are sitting next to each other. Lucas is talking on his cell phone, before the plane has taken off.

"Hey, Dave." Lucas says. "Yeah, I'm on my way. We'll see you in a few hours. Kay, bye."

Lucas hangs up, looking over at Anna smiling, as they hold each other's hands.

"Hey." Lucas says. "You mind if I listen to my iPod for a bit?"

"Sure." Anna replies. "I got my book."

Lucas smiles. The pilot begins to make an announcement on the loud speaker. Lucas puts on his ear buds for his iPod.

"_Good afternoon everyone; we're getting ready to take off now." _The pilot says/is heard, over the loud speaker.

**("WHAT HAPPENED NEXT...")**

Los Angeles; LAX Airport. Dave is holding a sign, which reads "**Scott**" on it. He is looking around.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucas asks, as he approaches Dave from the side, with Anna beside him.

"_Luke_, man." Dave says, shaking his hand. "Nice to see you again. And this cutie must be Anna."

"Back off, Dave." Lucas teases.

"It's great to finally meet you." Anna says.

"And you too, little lady." Dave winks.

"He knows we're together, right?" Anna asks Lucas.

"Yeah." Lucas replies, with a chuckle. "So, I hope the get-up and the sign means we have a limo waiting for us somewhere."

Dave smirks, as he is about to reply.

**Cut To:**

Lucas and Anna are sitting in the back of a pick-up truck, with their luggage. Dave is in the driver's seat driving, as the window that separates them is opened.

"How are you two doing back there?" Dave asks. "Smooth ride, right?"

"Sure." Lucas replies, obviously uncomfortable and annoyed. "How long of a drive is it?"

"What are you, a five year old?" Dave asks.

"Well considering we're driving illegally right now..." Lucas says.

"Okay, okay." Dave says. "Jeez. Did you become a nark in the last year and a half?"

Lucas turns to Anna.

"I'm sorry for this." Lucas apologizes.

"I actually think he's pretty funny." Anna says.

"_Yeah_." Dave says. "Your girlfriend likes me already."

**Cut To:**

**(A FEW DAYS LATER)**

Tree Hill, NC; _Davis' Diner_. A waitress is wiping down the counters; there's a few couples eating at various tables. Mouth enters. The waitress looks up and smiles at him.

"Table for one?" She asks.

"Just the counter's fine." Mouth says, as he sits down and picks up the menu that was lying in front of him.

The waitress fills up a glass with water and ice and puts it in front of Mouth.

"Can I get you started with anything else to drink—" She begins to say, as she is cut off by Brooke.

"I have this one, Kate." Brooke says, as she walks out from the back.

"I'll just refill the napkins." Kate says with a smile.

"Three days in a row." Brooke says. "You're becoming one of my regulars. Is the food really that good?"

"Well, it's really more about the company." Mouth admits, with a smile.

Brooke looks off to the side, as Mouth looks down, and then a moment later looks up at her.

"You know," Mouth begins. "because you're really my only friend left in Tree Hill. We Tree Hill High alumni have to stick together."

Brooke chuckles, as she smiles.

"Yes, we do." Brooke agrees. "So the usual?"

"Please." Mouth says. "And I'll take a lemonade with that."

Brooke nods, as she picks up a glass and begins to fill it up with the juice.

"So, she new?" Mouth asks, looking at Kate.

"Just started today." Brooke says. "She's my Olivia replacement."

"Have you found any Nathan replacements?" Mouth asks.

Brooke looks up at him, finishing pouring the juice and then sets the glass on the table in front of him.

"No." Brooke replies, looking down, as she slowly shakes her head for a moment. "It's going to be awhile 'til I find one of those."

"Well just so you know," Mouth begins. "you don't have to look for a Lucas or Peyton replacement; because that's me. Everyone else might've left, but I'm here again and I'm not going anywhere. Strength in numbers."

"Thanks." Brooke says. "But you're not a replacement to anyone, Mouth. Our friendship is our own." She smiles.

Mouth smiles back.

"So is my food being cooked or what?" Mouth asks, teasingly. "I'm starving."

Brooke laughs.

**Cut To:**

L.A.; Dave's House. Lucas is looking inside of an opened refrigerator in the kitchen. Anna enters, sneaking up behind him and putting her hand around his eyes. Lucas jumps a bit in surprise.

"Guess who." Anna says, giggling.

"Dave?" Lucas asks.

"Shut up." Anna laughs.

"What?" Lucas asks. "That sounded like his giggle."

Dave enters.

"I don't giggle." Dave says. "You wanna pass over the OJ?"

"Sure." Lucas says, taking it out and handing it to him.

Dave pours himself a glass of juice, as he momentarily glances at Lucas and Anna.

"Did I interrupt something in here?" Dave asks.

"No—not at all." Anna replies. "Hey, Luke. Lets go look at apartments today."

"She's joking." Lucas says. "You didn't interrupt anything. We weren't—"

"Hey, whatever." Dave says, taking a sip of his drink. "Sooner you guys get out, the sooner I can have my bachelor pad back." He puts his glass down on the counter."And, uh, no apartments for you today anyway. You and me—we have to get working on that script. Be ready in twenty."

"Aye-aye, Captain." Lucas says, giving him a salute.

Dave exits.

"Aw," Anna begins. "you really gotta work today?"

"Afraid so." Lucas replies.

"Well, just as well." Anna says. "I should go scout the local salons for job opportunities today anyway."

"Good luck." Lucas says. "But, you know, he did say I had twenty minutes."

"Are you sure he didn't mean twenty seconds?" Anna asks.

"He meant minutes." Lucas replies. "Come here you." Lucas begins to kiss her on the lips, as she kisses him back.

**Cut To:**

**(THAT NIGHT)**

_Davis' Diner_; Brooke is outside, facing the door, as she proceeds to get out her keys to lock it. Brooke puts her key into the key hole and turns it, then proceeds to turn around; when she does, she sees Mouth standing there on the sidewalk. She, startled by surprise, jumps and gasps.

"Sorry." Mouth says. "I was just in the neighborhood and noticed the time; so I thought I would see if you wanted to do something."

"God, Mouth." Brooke says. "Don't sneak up on me like that again. I'm still a bit shaky when alone at night."

"Well, let me make it up to you." Mouth says. "Get some coffee, and then we can rent a movie."

"Okay." Brooke smiles. "I could use the company."

Brooke and Mouth proceed to walk together, along the sidewalk.

**Cut To:**

L.A.; Dave's House. Peyton is standing in front of Elizabeth, who is sitting on the kitchen counter playing with a toy in her hands. Lucas closes the refrigerator, handing Elizabeth a baby cup.

"You know," Lucas begins. "it feels really good to be in your's and Elizabeth's lives again all the time."

"Yeah." Peyton nods. "I'm even glad Anna came with you; she's alright."

Lucas chuckles.

"Well, gee, I think so too." Lucas winks.

"I gotta admit though, it is a bit weird." Peyton says.

"Me and Anna?" Lucas asks.

"You and Anna..._living here_." Peyton replies. "As in my ex-boyfriend's house."

"Is it?" Lucas asks.

"Uh, yeah." Peyton says. "Who would have ever thought, right? My ex-husband living with his girlfriend in my ex-boyfriend's house, as I come visit with _our_ daughter."

"Well, when you put it that way." Lucas says. "Just think, if you hadn't moved out of here last month, our living situation would be very cozy right now."

Peyton laughs.

"So do you miss back home yet?" Peyton asks.

"A little." Lucas nods. "But it's more like I miss how Tree Hill used to be. Everyone has moved on, even Olivia, so it was time I did too. And what better place to do that than with my girlfriend, one of my best friends, and my adorable daughter?"

"My thoughts exactly." Peyton says. "But, hey, at least Nathan's close by, right? He's living right in Phoenix now."

"Yeah, that's true." Lucas says. "I mean, things are still sort of weird between us, but hopefully he'll make time out of his busy NBA schedule to visit. We definitely have to go see his games."

"Hell yeah." Peyton says. "I can't wait."

**Cut To:**

Brooke's House; Mouth and Brooke are sitting on a couch together, with a bowl of popcorn in between them, as they watch a movie.

**Cut To:**

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"The stress of trying to find a new job and finding your way in a new place can often times be hard on a relationship."_

Lucas is sitting on a couch, as Anna walks into the room holding her purse. Lucas says something, which isn't heard, and Anna shakes her head, sadly sitting on down on the couch next to him.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Sometimes we're better able to communicate our feelings nonverbally, such as by writing a letter."_

Nathan is sitting at a desk, writing on a piece of paper. A _close-up _shows Nathan's hand holding a pen, as he writes; shown on the paper, is almost of page written.

_Voice Over (Nathan Scott) --_

_"Anyway, I hope all is well on your end. I've been having a great time here, getting in shape and practicing with Clay, and getting ready for the season. I've been really missing you, and I wish you could be here to share it with me."_

Nathan continues to write, and then he stops, putting down the pen, folding the piece of paper in half, and putting it in an envelope. He writes "Brooke Davis" and her address on the front of it, and then opens up his desk drawer and puts it inside, along with several other envelopes sitting in the drawer already. Nathan looks at the envelopes for a moment, shuts the drawer, then leans back in his chair and sighs, as he looks at a picture on his desk of him and Brooke.

**(TWO WEEKS LATER)**

Tree Hill; NC; Cemetery. Brooke walks through the grass, as she holds some flowers, and approaches a grave.

"Hi, Deb." Brooke says, kneeling down and putting down the flowers in front of the grave. "How've you been? I know Nathan usually visits you around this time, but, well, as you know, he's in Phoenix right now...so I guess I thought I would come for him; because I know he would want to be here." Brooke looks down, and pauses, then looks back up at the grave. "You must be so proud of him; playing the game he loves professionally for the next two years. He deserves it; he's worked really hard to get where he is. I just wish--" Brooke stops, as she wipes her eyes with her finger. "I just wish I didn't take so long to get my heart ready for him. I messed up big time, Deb." Tears start running down her face. "I pushed away the guy I'm supposed to be with."

She stands up, wiping her tears, looking down at the grave.

"Deb," Brooke begins. "you should know that there's no one Nathan would rather have watch him play in the NBA than you. He has really missed you through these years." Brooke pauses. "God, I can't believe it's been like six years." Brooke pauses. "Take care, Deb. Continue to rest in peace."

Brooke takes one last look at the grave, and then turns around and walks away.

**Cut To:**

Phoenix, AZ; Cemetery. Nathan is sitting in the driver's seat of his car, parked, as he is leaning back in his seat, looking up. He is holding a picture near his lap of Deb.

"I miss you, mom." Nathan says. "I wish more than anything you could be sitting in the stands watching me on the court when the season starts."

Nathan glances at his opened wallet on the dashboard, and looks at a picture of him and Brooke in his wallet.

"You too, Brooke." Nathan says.

**Cut To:**

Mouth's Apartment; Mouth closes his front door, with a manilla yellow envelope in his hand. He opens it up and pulls out the file, and reads the top. The file reads, "_The Superior Court of California, County of_..." As Mouth pulls the file out more from the envelope, he sees:

"_Marriage of:_

_Petitioner: Sarah Hilarie Swanson_

_Respondent: Marvin Lambert McFadden_"

Mouth looks down at it sadly, as he pulls it all the way out now, seeing the line for his signature at the bottom of the file.

"I need a drink." Mouth says.

**Cut To:**

Los Angeles, CA; Dave's House. Anna is sitting on a stool in front of the counter, as she eats from a bowl of cereal. Lucas stands opposite of her side of the counter, reading a newspaper, as he sips from a cup of coffee. Dave peaks his head inside the kitchen doorway.

"Luke," Dave begins. "we're running late. You got one minute to finish that cup of coffee. Good morning, Anna."

"Morning, Dave." Anna says.

Dave proceeds to walk away.

"Oh," Lucas begins, looking down the hall, out of the kitchen door. "don't say good morning to me, huh?"

Lucas chuckles, as he looks at Anna, who is looking down at her cereal.

"_Hey_;" Lucas says, as he walks to Anna's side of the counter. "remember what I said, kay?" He asks, putting his arms around her from behind. "You'll get something soon; promise. You just have to have a little patience. It just takes a little bit of time to settle into a new place."

"I know." Anna says. "Thanks for being so supportive."

"_Lucas_!" Dave yells, unseen. "_Dump it down the sink if you haven't finished_! _Lets go_!"

"Sorry, duty calls." Lucas says to Anna, and then giving her a kiss on the lips. "Have a good day. _Coming_." Lucas calls out, as he proceeds to exit the kitchen so Dave can hear him.

Anna watches Lucas exit the kitchen doorway, as she looks down at her cereal, taking another bite.

**Cut To:**

_Davis' Diner_; **(Evening)**. Mouth enters through the door, holding a yellow rectangular envelope. Brooke is pouring a customer coffee, as she sees Mouth enter.

"There you go." Brooke smiles to the customer. "If you need anything else, just ask your server."

Brooke proceeds to walk away, toward Mouth.

"Hey, buddy." Brooke says, walking behind the counter, and putting the coffee pot back.

"You know," Mouth begins. "you're the owner; you have employees to serve the customers."

"Oh," Brooke begins. "but I'm not like one of those owners who just sit back in her office all day. I'm hands-on, in the front with the employees and customers."

"These employees are lucky to have someone like you as their manager." Mouth says.

"Yeah?" Brooke asks. "Well, if you want I'll give you a job. We could use an extra cook."

"Seriously?" Mouth asks.

"Sure, why not?" Brooke asks. "I mean, you're still unemployed, and if you're looking for something; just as something to hold you over until you get a reporting position."

"Yeah, sure." Mouth nods. "Thanks. But I don't really have any chef experience."

"Oh, it's easy." Brooke says. "Just follow the recipes. Besides, maybe you don't have any professional cooking experience, but you told me you were the one who had dinner on the table when you were with Sarah."

"That's true." Mouth says. "_And _remember those mean burgers I grilled at the beach parties in high school? Mouth watering just thinking about those."

"There you go." Brooke says. "Besides, you spend all your time here with me anyway. Mightaswell get paid for it."

"Exactly." Mouth says, sitting down. "Just an iced tea."

"Kay." Brooke says, grabbing a cup.

"So, speaking of Sarah;" Mouth says, putting the envelope on the counter. "once I sign them, that's it."

"Divorce papers?" Brooke asks, putting his drink down in front of him. "Wow; how are you doing with that?"

"I haven't signed them yet." Mouth says. "Instead, I had a few drinks. What does that tell you?"

"I'm sorry, Mouth." Brooke says.

"It's just," Mouth begins. "once I sign them, it'll be official. I just never imagined myself being the failed marriage type. And now I'm able to join the divorce club along with Nathan and Lucas. How did you handle your failed marriages?"

"Whoa there buddy." Brooke says. "Don't make me a member of that club. I have never been married; just engaged, twice."

"Three times actually." Mouth says.

"Okay, fine." Brooke says. "Kind of. But with only two guys. And no divorces." Brooke pauses, and then knocks on the counter.

"So how are you?" Mouth asks.

"I went to Nathan's mom's grave this morning." Brooke admits. "I wanted her to know Nathan was thinking about her, even though he wouldn't get to visit."

"That's nice, Brooke." Mouth says. "Nathan would appreciate you doing that for him."

"While I was there," Brooke begins. "it really sunk in for me about how much I blew it with him. But I also realized I need to move on now; Nathan has, and he's two thousand miles away and that's not going to change. And beside that, he doesn't want me anymore."

"Brooke, I'm sorry." Mouth says. "I know how tough it is to come to terms with someone you love not wanting you anymore." He takes a sip of his iced tea, glancing down at the divorce papers.

"You know what," Brooke begins. "come on; lets get out of here. Tiffany's in the back; she'll take care of closing."

"Where are we going?" Mouth asks.

"To, I don't know, have some fun." Brooke says. "See where the night takes us. Nathan and Sarah have both moved on, right? So, we should go do the same. I mean, we can have fun without them, right?"

"I hope so." Mouth replies. "But you're right; lets get out of here."

Brooke smiles, taking off her apron and hanging it up behind her on the wall, and then grabs her purse from under the counter.

"Hey;" Mouth says. "when you said 'have fun' you meant have some drinks, right?"

"Of course." Brooke replies, walking out from behind the counter.

"Good." Mouth says, standing up and grabbing his envelope, following Brooke.

**Cut To:**

Phoenix, AZ; Airport. Nathan is standing in front of the ticket desk, talking to one of the airline representatives.

"I need one flight to Tree Hill, North Carolina." Nathan says. "A-sap."

"Okay, just one second, please." She says, beginning to type and looking at her computer screen. "Alright; we have one flight that's leaving in an hour. However, there is a flight change in Texas. Is that okay?"

"Okay. Yeah, sure. Whatever." Nathan replies, as he takes out his wallet.

"And there are two seats left." She continues, as Nathan takes out a credit card and hands it to her. "Okay. Visa. With tax, your total will be seven hundred and twenty dollars. And that's round trip."

"Thank you." Nathan says, approving the transaction.

"_Nathan_!" A man's voice says, as Nathan turns around to see who it is.

"Clay?" Nathan asks. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got your note, man." Clay says. "What the hell are _you _doing?"

"I gotta tell Brooke I want to be with her," Nathan begins. "before it's too late. Before she moves on for good."

"Okay, sir." The airline representative says. "You're all set, sir. Here's you card and I.D. back. Flight takes off in fifty-five minutes, but remember you still have to check into security. Have a good flight."

"Thanks." Nathan says, putting his cards back in his wallet, and moving out of the way with Clay.

"Okay, Nate;" Clay says. "that's all very romantic, but you're in the process of training for the NBA. Do you get that? This is your first year, man, and that's crucial. The competition is tough."

"I already have the contract, Clay." Nathan says.

"That doesn't mean you can just slack off." Clay says. "You're going to want to get signed for your first contract year, aren't you? To do that, you're going to have to play great, better than the rest, to play for this team - or any team - again."

"I won't be gone long, okay?" Nathan says. "I have to get to my gate."

Nathan proceeds to walk passed him.

"_Nathan_," Clay begins. "you're making a mistake man."

"No; I'm correcting one." Nathan says. "Clay, the mistake was ever turning down Brooke in the first place. I'll see you later."

Nathan continues to walk away. Clay sighs.

**Cut To:**

Bar; Brooke and Mouth are sitting next to each other, as they proceed to down a mixed drink. A few empty shot glasses and beer bottles sit in front of them on the bar counter. Brooke slams down her drink, now empty, and raises her hands in the air in victory. Mouth finishes his drink, and puts it down on the counter in defeat.

**Cut To:**

Gate 7C; Nathan is in line, about to board onto his flight.

**Cut To:**

Los Angeles, CA; Dave's House. Lucas and Anna are sitting on a couch, as Lucas has his arm around her. Dave is sitting in a recliner chair, with his feet up on a table. On the other side of the table, lies a piece of paper. A _close-up _shows that it is a wedding invitation.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill, NC; Brooke's House. Brooke and Mouth enter a bedroom. Brooke has her hand on Mouth's chest, as she is leaning on him, with her other arm intertwinced around his arm.

"_Hey_, handsome." Brooke says. "You remember you told me, like, uhm, that you really enjoyed my company?"

"Uh, yes." Mouth replies. "Yes, I do. I love your company."

"So do I." Brooke says. "I mean, I love _your_ company; not my own. That would make me just a little self-absorbed, now wouldn't it? I think so."

"Is this room spinning?" Mouth asks. "Whoa; are we having an earth quake?! I hate earthquakes. I remember one with Sarah, it was like a 4.0. That was scary, Brooke."

"Aw," Brooke begins. "let me go get you an asprin from the bathroom. Be right back, boyfriend."

Brooke proceeds to walk towars the bathroom, then turns around back toward Mouth, and laughs.

"Did I just call you my boyfriend?" Brooke asks, still laughing. "Oh, right. You are my boyfriend, _boyfriend_."

Brooke enters the bathroom. Mouth sits on the bed, leaning forward.

"Girlfriend," Mouth begins. "where's my asprin?"

"Right here." Brooke replies, coming out of the bathroom, and sitting next to Mouth; she opens the bottle and takes one out. "There you go, buddy. _Buddy. _That's the word I was looking for before."

Mouth swallows the pill.

"You know what's weird?" Mouth asks. "I've never been able to swallow pills before without a drink. Weird."

"That is weird." Brooke agrees. "And yet, so _awesome_. You concured your fears, buddy. Aw, I'm so proud of you." She gives him a hug. Mouth hugs her back.

"I'm kind of tired." Mouth says. "Are you?"

"Yes." Brooke replies. "_Oh_, lay down with me, okay? I miss having someone next to me in my bed." Brooke pauses. "You know who I miss?"

"Who?" Mouth asks.

"_Lucas_." Brooke replies. "He was a good boyfriend; always there for me, always protected me, made me feel safe. But Nathan, now what does he do? Flies two thousand miles away from me when I tell him I love him. I'm making a vow, Mouth. Okay? I vow to not like Nathan anymore. He's such a mean boy."

"I agree." Mouth says. "Down with Nathan. I'm going to sleep."

Mouth crawls on the bed to get near the pillows. Brooke follows him, and then lays down next to him under the covers and cuddles close to him.

"Hey," Mouth begins. "did we drive here?"

"Walked." Brooke replies. "I hope the car's okay over there. Goodnight, Mouth."

**Cut To:**

Brooke's Bedroom; Mouth is lying on the bed, as he begins to open his eyes. He looks next to him and the sheets are pulled back, as Brooke isn't there. He looks at the alarm clock and it reads, _3 a.m._

"Brooke?" Mouth says calling out.

The bathroom door opens, and Brooke walks out.

"Couldn't sleep?" Mouth asks.

Brooke shakes her head, as she walks back to the bed, and gets in next to him.

"Well we can still can a few more hours of sleep." Mouth says. "Lets at least try. Maybe sleep will prevent a really bad hangover."

"_Or_..." Brooke says, lying on her side, next to Mouth, as she starts running her hand along his chest.

"Brooke..." Mouth says softly.

"Don't speak." Brooke says, as she puts her finger on his lips.

Mouth nods slowly, as Brooke begins to kiss him on the Mouth; Mouth smiles, as he kisses her back.

"You know," Brooke begins, as she sits up, so her knees are on the mattress, as they continue to kiss. "I think we need to get that t-shirt off of you."

"It is a bit sweaty in this." Mouth agrees, as he helps her take it off, pulling it over his head.

Mouth throws his shirt on the floor.

"Much, _much _better." Brooke says.

"Are you at all...sweaty?" Mouth asks her, as he kisses her, with his hands on her back.

Brooke nods, putting on an 'innocent' look.

"I think we need to fix that." Mouth says.

Brooke nods; Mouth begins to take off Brooke's shirt, as she lifts up her arms. Mouth slides her shirt over her head and throws it on the floor. Mouth looks at her and smiles.

"It's been awhile since we've seen each other like this." Mouth says. "Hasn't it?"

"Yes." Brooke nods, with her hands on his chest. "But hey; you're officially divorced from Sarah now..."

"Oh, yeah." Mouth says, remembering. "I signed at that dive bar, didn't I?"

"And I'm one-hundred percent unattached, too." Brooke continues.

"This is true." Mouth says.

Brooke starts kissing him again, and then she starts kissing him lower, on his chin, neck, and his chest.

"Still enjoying my company?" Brooke asks.

"Oh, yeah." Mouth says, with his head tilted back.

Brooke wraps her arms inside either of Mouth's arms, and now touching his back and begins to rub. Mouth, kneeling on the bed as well, puts his arms around Brooke as her chest is up against his. He proceeds to untie her bra strap from behind, and then they both proceed to lay down in the bed. Mouth pulls the covers over them and they begin to kiss again. Still under the covers, Mouth throws her bra up and onto the floor. They proceed to kiss, with their arms around each other.

**Cut To:**

Airport; Nathan walks into the gate area of the airport.

"Welcome back, Nathan." Nathan says to himself.

**Cut To:**

**(FOUR DAYS LATER...)**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; Inside a Room. Nathan is sitting on the single-sized bed, talking on the phone.

"No, I haven't told her yet." Nathan says. "She doesn't even know I'm in town. I don't know; call it a case of cold feet. I'm well aware of how long I've been here. Look, I decided today's the day. No more chickening out. I'm going to go see her; _promise_."

**Cut To:**

_Davis' Diner_; Brooke walks out from the back, and stands behind the counter. A thin male, on the short side, enters the diner. Brooke sees.

**Flashback:**

Mouth enters _Davis' Diner_. Brooke is standing at the cash register, counting money. She glances up, and sees Mouth.

"Oh; hey, Mouth." Brooke says, as she glances back down, counting the money.

"Hey." Mouth says, sitting down at the counter. "So..."

"I missed you yesterday." Brooke says. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day; you shouldn't skip it."

"Sorry, it's just..." Mouth says. "With what happened the other night..."

"I know." Brooke nods.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Mouth says.

"Oh, yeah, me too." Brooke says. "You first."

"No, no. You go." Mouth says.

"Well, here's the thing;" Brooke says. "that night was..._wonderful_, Mouth..."

"Yeah, it was." Mouth agrees.

"We were both in a really bad place that night," Brooke continues. "and we were totally there for each other. I love that we're such amazing friends, with such a strong connection, that we're able to turn to each other like we did that night, and totally trust the other. And it doesn't even feel like a one-night-stand, you know? Because we're such good friends, it was helping each other through a difficult period." Brooke pauses. "We totally pulled a Lucas and Haley."

Mouth chuckles.

"Okay, so," Mouth begins. "no 'what did that night mean' conversation necessary then, right? We're both on the same page, yes?"

"Oh, yeah." Brooke nods. "Of course. I know we both still have a long way until we get over Nathan and Sarah, but that night definitely helped..."

"Have fun?" Mouth asks.

"Yeah." Brooke chuckles.

Mouth smiles.

"Okay. Well," Mouth begins. "I should get going. I just wanted to check in about what happened." He stands up.

"You don't want anything to eat?" Brooke asks.

"Na, that's okay." Mouth replies. "Maybe tomorrow. I'm gonna go hit the gym. Ever since I came back here and been depressed over Sarah, I'm been eating more and working out less."

"Well, _have fun_." Brooke winks. "See ya."

Mouth smiles, and tuns out, walking to the door and leaving.

**/End of Flashback:**

Brooke is standing behind the counter, as she wipes the top, as she looks up at the entrance door, and doesn't see anyone.

**Cut To:**

Los Angeles, CA; Dave's House. Anna is standing in a bedroom, in front of a full-length mirror, as she is wearing a light blue dress. She turns around, and looks behind herself in the mirror. Lucas enters.

"Fits perfectly." Lucas smiles. "Like a princess."

Anna smiles.

"So you don't think it's too long?" Anna asks.

"Not at all." Lucas replies. "You look great, Anna."

"Thanks." Anna says. "I just want to look nice; I mean I know it's only Dave's cousin's wedding, but I've never been to one before. I'm actually excited to go with you."

"Good." Lucas says. "I'm looking forward to having a date with you tonight; it'll be good for us."

"I know I've been sort of distant," Anna begins. "I'm sorry. Like you said, it just takes time to settle into a new city. I'll find my groove here soon enough."

"No apology needed." Lucas says. "So any prospects on---"

Dave enters the room, behind Lucas, knocking on the side of the wall.

"Hey, hope I'm not interrupting." Dave says. "Oh, Anna; you look great. Good color on you."

"Thanks, Dave." Anna replies.

"Well I just wanted to say thanks for coming, you guys." Dave says. "I got two plus ones with my invitation, and apparently not everyone RSVP'ed, so the more the merrier."

"You mean, you got a plus _two_." Lucas says.

"Whatever." Dave says. "Oh, Luke. Before I forget, we need to make a decision on which actress we want to play Peyton by next week. Kay?"

"Okay." Lucas nods. "I'll be thinking about it."

"Kay. Well," Dave begins. "I'll leave you two alone. Thanks again."

Dave exits.

"You know," Anna begins. "I totally think there should be an Anna character in the movie. Let Brooke and Peyton fight it out over you, and then have Anna, the scared girl who won't go back into the school because of the school shooting, come in and win Lucas Scott's heart. Now _that's _a twist."

Lucas chuckles.

"Only, I didn't know you during the time the movie's supposed to take place." Lucas says.

"Change history a bit." Anna says. "Make me a high school student while you were one. It's better that way, anyhow. I mean, you don't want the whole world knowing you went after a high school student, while you were a post-graduate college student."

"Funny." Lucas says. "Definitely not distant anymore. You really have your sense of humor back."

"Oh, yes." Anna says. "And that's not the only thing that's back."

Anna smiles, as she slowly steps closer to him.

"Oh, no?" Lucas asks.

"_No_." Anna says, putting her arms around his neck. "My sex drive is also back, very much so." She begins to kiss him on the lips.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill, NC; Diner (**not **Brooke's). Mouth enters.

**Flashback (Mouth's Perspective):**

_Davis' Diner_; Mouth is sitting at the counter. Brooke is standing behind the counter.

"Of course." Brooke says. "I know we both still have a long way until we get over Nathan and Sarah, but that night definitely helped..."

"Have fun?" Mouth asks.

"Yeah." Brooke chuckles.

Mouth smiles.

"Okay. Well," Mouth begins. "I should get going. I just wanted to check in about what happened." He stands up.

"You don't want anything to eat?" Brooke asks.

"Na, that's okay." Mouth replies. "Maybe tomorrow. I'm gonna go hit the gym. Ever since I came back here and been depressed over Sarah, I'm been eating more and working out less."

"Well, _have fun_." Brooke winks. "See ya."

Mouth smiles, and tuns out, walking to the door and leaving. Cutting to outside the diner, Mouth stands there for a moment, beside the door, as he turns back toward the door for a moment, thinking. A moment later, he continues walking away.

**/End of Flashback:**

**Cut To:**

_Davis' Diner_; Nathan enters, as he looks around at the customers sitting and eating. He approaches the host stand/hostess.

"Is Brooke here?" Nathan asks.

"Um," The hostess begins. "she's on her lunch. Can I leave her a message for you?"

"Do you know where she's eating?" Nathan asks. "I'm a friend of hers. I'm in town for the week, out from Arizona."

"Oh." She says. "Well I think she said she was going to eat in some park, or something. I'm not sure. Sorry."

"Thanks." Nathan says knowingly, and then turns around and exits.

"Have a good day." She says.

**Cut To:**

River Court; Brooke is sitting on a picnic bench in front of the basketball court, as she eats her lunch. Nathan walks toward her, approaching her from behind.

"I ate lunch out here," Nathan begins, as Brooke jumps in her seat unexpectedly turning around. "all the time with my friends. Nice, isn't it?"

"Oh my God." Brooke says. "Nathan. What are you doing here?"

"Found some time out of my," Nathan begins. "or rather Clay's, busy schedule to come out here and visit."

"But why?" Brooke asks.

"Can I sit?" Nathan asks.

Brooke nods. Nathan sits down across from her.

"Well I guess I missed you." Nathan says.

"Oh." Brooke says. "You did?"

"Listen, Brooke--" Nathan begins, nervously. "Okay, I'm doing this." Nathan says to himself.

Brooke looks confused.

"I'm not good with, uh, relationships, Brooke." Nathan says. "It took me a whole semester to settle into one with Haley, and to figure out how to be an actual boyfriend; I never deserved Peyton because I was an inexperienced punk who didn't know how to treat girls; I slept with Rachel because I didn't know how to emotionally accept the fact that Haley turned me down---granted that worked out pretty good due to the result; I broke up with Haley after one night of talking to you, and in her classroom no less; I started dating Peyton last year to try and bury my feelings for you, and then when you finally were ready for us I turn _you _down. As you can clearly see, my relationship track record is so messed up."

"Nathan," Brooke begins. "I don't blame you for turning me down. I understand and frankly I deserve it. Based on how many times I pushed you away."

"That's the thing, Brooke; you don't deserve it." Nathan says. "You were doing the right thing; giving your heart time to heal after a pretty intense relationship. When you came to me that day, I was being stubborn; my own heart was hurting _because _of the times you pushed me away, and I thought it'd be easier to say goodbye, go to Phoenix, and hide my heart. I love basketball, Brooke, and I love being in Phoenix, but experiencing it all without you makes everything feel pointless and insignificant."

Brooke smiles, as she looks down.

"Brooke," Nathan begins. "nine months ago I told you I was in love with you, and I still am. That's not going to change, and it never did. I'm sorry for turning you down before I left, but if you can forgive me for that, and if you feel the same way still, then I want to be with you. Finally, and again, _together_."

"I still feel the same way, Nate." Brooke nods. "I've missed you so much. I want to finally stop pushing each other way all the time and just be together, too. But I can't let you give up Phoenix, Nathan. That's your dream."

"That's my second dream." Nathan says. "My first dream is for us to be in love and to be together, not being afraid of that anymore. And I'm not going to give up Phoenix, Brooke. I guess we could try the long distance thing?"

Brooke nods.

"It'll be hard; I've never done that before." Brooke says. "But with you, it'll be worth it."

"And I'll still be able to visit when I have breaks." Nathan says. "And you can come out there when you have time, especially for my games."

"Two year contract, right?" Brooke asks.

"Clay's been training me really hard," Nathan begins. "so hopefully two years from now I'll be able to move back to Tree Hill and he will be able to get me a deal with the Bobcats."

"And we'll be able to be together, full-time, finally." Brooke says.

"So this is really happening." Nathan smiles. "I know my visit is sort of out of the blue, so are you okay right now?"

"Right now, I'm way more than okay." Brooke says.

"So, I mean," Nathan begins. "you haven't been with anyone since I left, right?"

"Right." Brooke replies. "Flying solo the whole time...until now, that is." She winks.

"Tell you what," Nathan begins, with a smile. "I changed my return flight to tomorrow late morning, so how about I take you out tonight after you get off work?"

"That sounds..._wonderful_, Nate." Brooke replies. "I'll be looking forward to it all day. But _now _I should be heading back to the diner."

Brooke stands up, as Nathan follows. They smile at each other, and each walk around the table, now standing in front of each other.

"So..." Brooke says. "Thanks for coming, Nate. I can't believe any of this is happening. It feels so surreal."

"I'm just sorry I'm late." Nathan admits.

Brooke nods, as she looks away; Nathan steps in closer, giving her a kiss on the lips. Brooke kisses him back.

"This really is real." Brooke smiles.

**Cut To:**

Los Angeles, CA; Hotel: Wedding Reception. Lucas and Dave, dressed in suits, are standing next to each other, both holding a glass of champagne.

"This is a pretty nice reception." Lucas says. "Really beautiful wedding."

"Yup." Dave agrees. "Although I still can't believe my _baby _cousin is now married. He's younger than me and beat me to it."

"I don't think it's a race, Dave." Lucas chuckles.

"Yeah." Dave says. "So where did Anna run off to?"

"I don't know." Lucas replies, wondering himself, as he looks around. "Oh, there she is." He says, as he spots Anna sitting at a table alone. "Excuse me."

Dave nods; Lucas walks over to Anna's table.

"You look bored." Lucas says to Anna. "Boyfriend's colleague's cousin's wedding; who would've thought, right?"

Anna slightly smirks.

"Everything okay over there?" Lucas asks, as he sits down next to her.

"I don't know anyone here." Anna says.

"Were you expecting to?" Lucas asks, teasingly.

"Not _here_." Anna says. "In the larger sense. L.A., Luke."

"Anna..." Lucas says, grabbing her hand, which is lying on the table, with his own.

"Being here," Anna begins. "reminded me of the fact that I'm two thousand miles away from the life I've known my whole life."

"Well so am I." Lucas says. "Life changes, people move and make a new life for themselves. It's normal, Anna."

"Yes, but you still have stuff here of your own." Anna says. "Peyton; your _daughter_; Dave, work, your movie."

"You'll get your own things, Anna, in time." Lucas says. "I promise you that."

"Luke, I'm sorry," Anna begins. "but I think we both know I don't belong here."

"Or are you trying to say you just don't want to be here?" Lucas asks.

"I don't know." Anna replies, getting teary-eyed. "I do know that I miss Tree Hill; my friends; my school. I wanna finish out there, get my four-year degree like I planned on, instead of stopping at two. And beside that, Luke, we both know what's been going on lately; it's just neither of us have had the guts to admit it. I've been feeling out-of-place here; you have your movie, and all I have is you and our relationship. A relationship needs to have _both _people to have their own life in order to survive. Lets face it; L.A. Lucas and Anna haven't exactly been like Tree Hill Luke and Anna. It just feels like we've been trying too hard to be us, to make this work, when it should come naturally."

"I don't know, Anna." Lucas says. "This is feeling awfully like a break-up scene."

"I'm not saying anything right now, tonight." Anna says. "It's just how I feel, and I love you, Lucas, so I want to be completely honest and open with you."

"Dance with me." Lucas says, as he stands up, and extends his hand out to Anna.

Anna smiles, as she wipes her tears from her eyes, and grabs his hand. He helps her up, and then they walk on to the dance floor, proceeding to slow dance with each other.

"You know," Anna begins. "us dancing at weddings is like a staple in our relationship."

Lucas nods, as he chuckles.

"You're not going to tell me you're pregnant, are you?" Lucas asks.

Anna laughs.

"I was _so _scared that night." Anna says.

"You?" Lucas asks. "I was terrified. I walked around like a zombie for the rest of the reception. Mouth started thinking I actually got drunk at his wedding."

Anna laughs.

"Luke, seriously;" Anna says, as she glances down. "whatever happens after tonight, I want you to know how much I love you, and how special you are to me. I mean, I don't need to tell you why; you already know. I'll never forget the first time we met, and how we shared a connection instantly. And how much you've helped me grow into a better and much stronger person."

"You helped me be a better person too, Anna." Lucas says. "At a time when I became someone I really wasn't proud of, you helped me begin to change back into the man I was before I went down a bad road. That is, when you weren't helping me cheat on my wife. _Kidding_." Lucas chuckles.

"Do not make me..." Anna laughs.

"We're going to be fine, Anna." Lucas says. "Lets not worry about the future; lets just dance tonight and be here together in the moment."

"That sounds good to me, Luke." Anna smiles.

She begins to rest her head on his chest, as he puts his hand on her head, and tilts his head forward near the top of her head.

**Cut To:**

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Saying goodbye to the one you love is never easy. It's anything but easy, in fact."_

Airport; Brooke and Nathan are kissing in front of his terminal gate.

**Cut To:**

Mouth's Bedroom; Mouth is sitting on his bed, with an opened photo album on his lap. In his hand, he is looking down at a picture of him and Brooke. He puts it into the photo album, next to a picture of him and Sarah.

**Cut To:**

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"Hopefully it's true what they say: When one door shuts, another one opens."_

Beach; Peyton is lying on a beach towel in the sand. Lucas approaches her from behind; as his shadow gets onto her, she notices and looks up at him.

"Hey, Luke." Peyton says, sitting up. "What's up? Movie must be keeping you busy; haven't seen you around."

"I've been making it keep me busy." Lucas says, sitting down next to Peyton. "Anna left, Peyton. We...broke up."

"I'm so sorry." Peyton says. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Lucas says. "I pretty much saw it coming; I was basically just living in denial that it wouldn't happen. I do have experience in this sort of thing; I just wanted to see a familiar face, you know?"

Peyton nods.

"I don't know, Luke." Peyton says. "You. Me. On a beach. A significant other just left town. Brings back memories. For you too?"

"A little bit, yeah." Lucas replies, with a chuckle.

"The beach scene is quite a staple in our relationship, isn't it?" Peyton asks.

"Beach scene." Lucas says. "You're talking more and more like a screenwriter by the day."

"Well, my ex-boyfriend is one, and I am living in L.A." Peyton says.

"You know, Peyton;" Lucas says. "unlike that night we were on that beach in high school, this time I have no regrets. I'm sad that she needed to go back, but I have no regrets in my actions or the relationship. It just is what it is."

"Yeah." Peyton nods, looking out onto the ocean. "Some things just aren't meant to be."

Lucas nods, looking onto the ocean as well.

**Cut To:**

NBA Basketball Court; the first game of the season is about to begin. Nathan comes jogging out onto the court, and he proceeds to knock hands with everyone on either side of him, in a line. The scene is now in _slow motion_. Nathan looks up into the stands/gallery, and sees Brooke standing in front of her seat, with an empty seat on her right, cheering him on loudly and enthusiastically.

Nathan smiles, as he looks forward onto the court again, taking it all in. Nathan looks up at Brooke again, and sees a fade-in of Deb, who is now standing next to Brooke on her right, also smiling and clapping proudly for Nathan.

_Voice Over (Nathan Scott) --_

_"Dreams really do come true; always believe that."_

**END OF CHAPTER.**_  
_


	94. We All Came Back At Once

**Season 9. Chapter 9.06 (94). 'We All Came Back At Once.'**

_Close-up _of Mouth's face, focusing on his eyes, which has a black and blue circle/ring around one of them. The view changes to Mouth sitting at the kitchen table in Karen's house. Nathan is sitting in the chair next to him, as Karen closes the freezer, with an ice pack in her hand, and gives it to Mouth.

"Thanks, Karen." Mouth says, putting the ice pack on his eye.

"What happened again?" Karen asks.

"Nate punched me when he was picking me up from the airport." Mouth replies. "God, the guys back at the station are gonna be putting in extra time with my make-up when I go back on-air."

"What? Why?" Karen asks, looking at Nathan now.

"Uh, well, because he slept with Brooke." Nathan replies. "Uh, awhile ago, but I just found out about it tonight. Mouth, I'm sorry, man. I don't know what came over me."

Mouth shrugs.

"Well, actually I _know _what came over me." Nathan says. "It was the fact I found out you slept with my girlfriend and never told me. But I am sorry I hit you."

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to pick on someone smaller than you?" Mouth asks.

"Dude, you do remember who my Dad is, don't you?" Nathan asks. "Dan Scott wrote the book on bullying. Besides, didn't anyone ever tell you not to mess around with a guy's girl who could kick your ass?"

"Good point." Mouth admits. "And not exactly, no."

"So," Karen begins. "not that I mind either of you staying here, but why can't you go back to your place with Brooke?"

"Because I'm mad at her for not telling me about her and Mouth sooner; _a lot _sooner." Nathan replies.

"Well, you both are welcome to spend the night." Karen says.

"Thanks, Karen." Nathan says.

"Anyway," Karen begins, as she stands up. "I'm going to head to bed; it's been a long day. Goodnight, you two. Hope your eye feels better, Mouth."

"Me too." Mouth says.

Karen walks out of the kitchen. Mouth looks over at Nathan, making a sad face.

"You're not gonna make me feel guilty for that." Nathan tells him. "I'm sorry for hurting you, but you did deserve it, man."

"I know I did." Mouth admits. "And seriously, Nate, I'm sorry I never told you about me and Brooke."

"You know," Nathan begins. "when this type of thing happened with me and Lucas, we made a pact to never lie to each other again. Maybe we should make the same pact, even though I never thought I would have to with you."

"Deal." Mouth says, extending his fist out in front of him, toward Nathan.

Nathan nods, knocking his own fist against Mouth's.

"So we're cool?" Mouth asks.

"I guess." Nathan shrugs. "I mean, yeah. We are. I guess since it's your first offense, I have to give you a get out of jail free card for doing something stupid after a break-up that betrays a friend. We've all been there."

Mouth chuckles.

"Alright, cool." Mouth says.

The view turns to the right, and focuses on a calendar on the wall. The page is on the month of _October_, and there are filled-in red X's up to, and including (October) nineteenth (19th). A red X suddenly appears in the 20th spot, then the 21st spot, then the 22nd spot, and all the way up to the 29th square/spot.

**Cut To:**

Brooke/Nathan's House; Bedroom. Nathan and Brooke are lying in bed together, but with a noticeable space in between them, and as they both face their own edge of the bed. An alarm clock is heard, as it goes off, and Brooke wakes up from the noise, putting her hand on the alarm clock next to her and presses the _snooze _button. On the alarm clock's screen, it flashes the date and time, which says: _October 30th, 2017_; _7:45 a.m. _Brooke's eyes are closed, but then she suddenly opens them again.

"Mightaswell get up." Brooke says, as she sits up in bed, with her feet on the floor, and looks over at Nathan, who is still asleep.

She sighs as she looks at him, and then stands up and walks into the master bathroom, closing the door behind her.

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Kitchen. Lucas is buttering a piece of toast at the kitchen counter; Karen enters.

"Good morning, my son." Karen says.

"Hey, ma." Lucas says. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." Karen replies. "How about you? Is Peyton still in bed?"

Lucas nods.

"I slept fine." Lucas says, as he takes a bit of his toast, and sits down at the table.

"So, do you and Peyton have any Halloween plans?" Karen asks. "Party, maybe?"

"You're kidding, right?" Lucas asks. "Mom, with what you're going through, I hardly think a..._party _would be appropriate. We'll probably just stay here with you and Andy, and see how many trick or treat'ers come by."

"You know," Karen begins. "there was a time when you called me old and lame for wanting to stay home on Halloween."

Lucas smirks.

"Really, Lucas;" Karen says. "what's my condition have to do with you and Peyton going out and living your lives and having fun? Besides, what makes you think Andy and I are staying in? We're at least going to take Lily out. The point is, I'm not going to let my condition prevent me from living my life for the next nine months, and you shouldn't either."

"Well, maybe we'll go to a club or something, I guess." Lucas shrugs. "They always have some kind of party for Halloween."

"That's what I like to hear." Karen says. "And I won't have it any other way, so no back-outs, okay? Listen to your mother."

"Okay, ma." Lucas says, chuckling. "I promise; I'll be sure to go out and..._party like a super star _for Halloween. I won't let you down."

"That's my boy." Karen says.

Peyton enters in her pajamas.

"What's this I hear about partying tomorrow?" Peyton asks.

"Oh, I was just telling your boyfriend," Karen begins. "that I insist on you both going and having fun for Halloween."

"Well, sounds fun, but we do have Lizzy." Peyton says.

"Oh, no." Karen says. "You're not going to use that little girl as an excuse to stay in. We know plenty of people who will be happy to babysit. Andy and I, for instance. We'll take her out with Lily."

"Don't argue." Lucas say to Peyton. "Just nod profusely." He winks.

Karen laughs.

**Cut To:**

Brooke/Nathan's House; Bedroom. Nathan is standing near the closet, wearing his boxers and a tank top. He proceeds to take off his tank top, and then grabs a polo shirt which is lying on the bed. Brooke comes out of the bathroom, all dressed, with a towel wrapped around the top of her head.

"Oh," Brooke begins. "you're up."

"Yeah." Nathan replies, as he puts on the polo shirt. "Well, I'm gonna go make breakfast."

Nathan, without looking at her, proceeds to the bedroom door.

"_Nathan_." Brooke says, with a sigh.

Nathan stops, and turns toward her.

"Yeah?" Nathan asks.

"We've been doing this same song and dance for a week now." Brooke says. "We get up, and hardly say two words to each other, then we eat breakfast, again, not talking to each other, and then we go our separate ways all day, and finally come home to more silence. We live in the same house, yet I miss you a lot."

"You're right." Nathan sighs. "I'm sorry. It's just I---"

"I know." Brooke interrupts. "It's awkward and you're still angry with me; and I'm sure we've both been afraid to start a conversation that it will end up in another fight. But I can't take this anymore, Nathan, okay? I love you, and we have to put all of this behind us. We have to get back onto solid ground again."

"You're right." Nathan agrees. "I just don't know where to start."

Brooke sighs, and then looks down.

"It'll happen; don't worry." Nathan assures her. "We love each other; we'll get back to being us naturally, soon enough. I promise. Maybe we can go out and do something tonight. Have some fun and get out of the house."

"Kay." Brooke nods.

"I'm gonna start that food now." Nathan says, and then walks out of the room.

Brooke steps over to her dresser, looking into the mirror, as she puts her keys into her purse. Next to her purse is a Halloween costume magazine, with some mail next to it. She opens it up to a random page, and it shows a bunch of '_sexy_' costumes for women. Brooke smiles as she looks down at the page.

**Cut To:**

Brooke holding her cell phone to her ear, as a ringing sound is heard. Now the scene "splits" with Lucas shown on the other side, answering his cell phone.

"Good morning, Brooke." Lucas says.

"Lucas. Hey." Brooke says. "So, um, do you have any plans for Halloween?"

"Apparently I do." Lucas replies. "We were just talking about that. Why?"

"Well, I know you and your family are going through a lot right now," Brooke begins. "but I was thinking about a party for tomorrow night? I don't think I'm the only one who could use a party to get my mind off some stuff."

"My mom will be happy to hear that." Lucas says. "Sure; count me and Peyton in."

"Kay." Brooke says happily. "Hold on."

Brooke brings down her cell phone, and dials another number. The scene divides into "four squares" now, with Mouth seen answering his cell phone in the view/"square" below Brooke and diagonal to Lucas.

"Early call, Brooke." Mouth says. "What's up?"

"Oh. Hey, Mouth." Lucas says.

"Luke?" Mouth asks. "Brooke, did you call me on three-way?"

"Yes." Brooke and Lucas reply at the same time.

"Well what's going on?" Mouth asks.

"We're planning a party for tomorrow night for, you know, Halloween." Brooke explains. "Please say you're in. We need help organizing it and spreading the word."

"Yeah, uh, sounds like fun." Mouth replies. "I'm down. Hey, uh, can I bring a guest?"

"More guest_s_, yes." Brooke replies. "Okay; so my cell can only do three-way conference calls, so it's up to you boys to spread the word to everyone we know. forward a text message, post a _Facebook event_, whatever. Anything."

"I'm on it as we speak." Lucas says, with a laptop in front of him.

"I'll spread the word as soon as I get out of the shower." Mouth says.

"What? You're in the shower?" Brooke asks. "Never mind; whatever. Oh, this is going to be so much fun. A Halloween beach party is just what we need to put some fun back into our group, and to put the spark back in mine and Nathan's relationship."

"Hey, do you know what will be fun?" Mouth asks. "If we do a Halloween-inspired Dare Night on the beach. I mean, I didn't get to be in the last two, which I'm still upset about." Mouth teases.

"Okay," Brooke begins. "I have to go; morning crowd is starting to come in. _Spread the word_. Bye, guys."

Brooke hands up, which ends the entire "conference three-way call."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; Room. Mouth is lying on a bed, as he puts his cell phone next to him on the table. He extends his arm to the left of him, across the pillow next to his, and then Shelly scootches over toward him.

"So, you hear that?" Mouth asks. "Halloween-beach-costume party. This should be fun."

"Yeah, except you still haven't told your friends about us." Shelly says.

"Halloween-beach-costume party;" Mouth says. "perfect time to tell your friends---"

"That you've been hooking up with your ex-girlfriend?" Shelly asks.

"_Exactly_." Mouth replies.

**Cut To:**

Skills' House; Master Bedroom. Skills is dressed in slacks and a tucked-in polo shirt, as he puts his whistle around his neck. Taylor opens the door and walks out from the master bathroom, wearing her scrubs.

"Hey, gorgeous." Taylor smiles, walking to Skills and kissing him on the lips.

"Hey, baby." Skills smiles. "Good morning to you too."

"How was the weekend with Jacob?" Taylor asks.

"Great." Skills replies. "I mean, Alicia is still upset that I'm staying in Tree hill, but my actual Jacob time is great."

"That's awesome." Taylor says. "Well hopefully you don't mind missing his trick-or-treating night and want to come to a sexy Halloween party tomorrow?"

"You're throwing a _sexy _Halloween party?" Skills asks. "Only you, Tay. For sure; I wouldn't miss it."

"Actually, Lucas is." Taylor replies. "I just got a _Facebook alert _on my phone in there; he posted a Halloween party event."

"Sweet." Skills says. "What should we go as?"

"I don't know." Taylor replies. "Something sexy as hell, for sure."

"I like the way you think, Taylor James." Skills smiles. "Anyway, I have to get to work. Something I'm not looking forward to, by the way."

"Me too." Taylor says. "Why are you dreading work?"

"Remember that Chris kid I told you about?" Skills asks. "Well, you know how on those drama shows they always have a character who acts out, broods, and whatnot, and the so-called twist always ends up being he lives in a troubled household? Well, that's _Chris_; just without the troubled, abusive family."

"Wow." Taylor says. "You really do have a screenwriter for a best friend. Seriously, though; your very friend used to a bad boy in high school, right? So just remember back to what ended up changing him into a good guy, and removing that chip off his shoulder."

"Okay; thanks, Tay." Skills says. "Guess I'll be paying a visit to the tutoring center then."

Taylor chuckles.

**Cut To:**

**Flashback (About Eleven/11 Days Earlier):**

Downtown Tree Hill; Outside, in front of a Pawn Shop. Nathan enters the shop, as he proceeds to write a text message on his cell phone. Suddenly, his cell phone turns off.

"_Great_." Nathan says. "Dead battery."

"What can I do for you, sir?" The man asks behind the counter.

"I'd like to pawn this." Nathan replies, as he takes out a small jewelry box from his pocket, and hands it to the man.

The man opens it and sees what is inside.

"Wow, that's really nice." The man says, and then looks at Nathan. "I'm sorry; the right woman for you is just around the corner, I'm sure."

**/End of Flashback. Present Time:**

Coffee Shop/Starbucks; Nathan is sitting at a table, looking out of the window next to him. Clay approaches the table, holding two drinks.

"Here you go, Nate." Clay says, handing Nathan one of them, as he sits down. "You alright, man?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah." Nathan replies. "Sorry; I just have a lot on my mind."

"_I know_." Clay says. "Just a few days away to playing for the team you always wanted to. You must be feeling so ecstatic right now."

"What?" Nathan asks. "Oh, yeah. Sure; couldn't be more excited."

"I know you've never been one to show your emotions," Clay begins. "but, uh, _wow_. Is this about something with Brooke?"

"We just haven't been us lately; you know, post-Mouth fight." Nathan replies. "I'm just not used to _not _feeling connected to her; it just doesn't feel right."

"You're lucky." Clay says.

Nathan looks at him, with a confusing look.

"Doesn't sound like you and Brooke fight much." Clay says.

"We don't. Not at all." Nathan says.

"You're lucky." Clay repeats. "Listen, Nate, you and Brooke are a couple, you're in a relationship; therefore you're going to get in a few fights now and then, and when you do, yeah, you're not gonna exactly feel all warm and fuzzy with her. But the fact that you're not used to feeling that disconnected feeling---you're lucky, man. I mean, Sara and I have a great relationship, but we're not exactly strangers to arguing and feeling disconnected for a few days. What I'm trying to say, man, is this will blow over, and you and Brooke will be back to your lovey dovey selves---forgetting all about what you were even fighting about."

"I know; you're right." Nathan says, as his cell phone buzzes, as it lies on the table in front of him.

Nathan picks up the phone to see what the buzzing was for.

"Hmm," Nathan begins. "I just got a _Facebook alert. _I wonder who's this from."

Clay looks curious.

**Cut To:**

Halloween Store; Haley is standing outside of a closed door, in the hallway of a dressing room. In the space underneath the door, a women's legs are seen from inside.

"How's it going in there?" Haley asks.

"Uh, not good." Brooke replies. "I think this skirt may be too short."

"It is a beach party, with the ocean nearby, you know," Haley begins. "and it's also almost November."

"Yes, but it's also _sexy._" Brooke says. "And that's what I'm going for right now."

"Open up." Haley says.

Brooke opens the door and stands there in a "slutty" nurse's costume. Haley looks Brooke up and down, with a smirk on her face.

"You hate it." Brooke says.

"Well I don't love it." Haley says. "I'm not a lesbian, and you're my _friend_. However, I know Nathan will love it."

"How do you know that?" Brooke asks. "Oh my God. You never did the slutty nurse thing with him, did you?"

"Oh, God." Haley says, laughing, as she glances down, embarrassed. "I know he's gonna love it mainly because he's a guy and he loves you, Brooke." Haley pauses. "But like I said, you're going to end up being _freezing_ that thing. Looks like you're going to have to make a choice."

Brooke just looks at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Sex or warmth." Haley says.

"_Haley_." Brooke says, surprised.

"Sorry." Haley says, laughing.

"I just want him to look at me," Brooke begins. "the same way again like when we made that sex tape." Brooke immediately realizes what she said in front of Haley. "Uh..." She says embarrassed.

"You mean, how he looked at you sophomore year?" Haley asks.

"We made another one recently." Brooke admits. "I'm just saying, I want him to look at me and see his girlfriend that he's madly in love with; but right now I feel like when he looks at me he sees the girl who slept with Mouth two years ago."

"Well, Brooke," Haley begins. "allow me to let you in on a little secret: Girls aren't the only ones who get jealous and insecure over their significant other's exes."

"Exactly." Brooke says. "And that's why I want to dress up like this for Nathan. I want to show him he's the only man I want to look like this for."

"He knows that, Brooke." Haley says. "But with everything you guys just went through, and having been apart from each other for two years, I think you just need to remind him of that."

"Thanks, Hales." Brooke says. "You know, I forgot how good you were with Nathan. I mean, after seven years of being with him, you ought to be, right?"

"You know what's kind of weird?" Haley asks. "In high school we had very similar conversations about Nathan that we are now, like when I first got back from tour, just completely reversed."

Brooke laughs.

"That is very true." Brooke says.

"You know, Brooke," Haley begins, as she winks. "sometimes people push away because they need to know the other person is in it for the long haul." She smirks.

"Sounds quite familiar." Brooke admits.

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Lucas opens the front door and Dave is standing there, as he (Dave) folds his arms and gives Lucas a stare.

"Oh, no." Lucas says.

**Cut To:**

Near Tree Hill Docks; Lucas and Dave are standing in front of a coffee cart, as they barista hands them a cup each with a lid on it.

"So," Dave begins. "you're back to living your small-town life, huh? Completely dumping the big time movie life, and after two years of living it."

"Dave, it's not that." Lucas says.

"You better not give me some speech about it 'just not being the right time.'" Dave says. "Because I heard that speech before."

"As a matter of fact," Lucas begins. "that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Here we go." Dave says discouraged and disappointed.

"My mom's sick." Lucas says. "She's pregnant; and if she goes ahead with the pregnancy, which right now she is, she could die in labor. Possible the child, too. Or both, or maybe neither."

"God, Luke." Dave says. "Wow. I'm so sorry, man. I had no idea."

"Well you didn't know." Lucas says.

"Well," Dave begins. "I guess this means the second script is being postponed at least, say, nine months, right?"

Lucas is about to reply, and then stops, thinking.

"_No_." Lucas says. "I mean, why should it? I mean, I'm obviously going to stay in Tree Hill until I know my mom's okay, but I don't see any reason why I can't work on the script here. So then when we are ready to make the next movie, the script will be too."

"Well that's awesome." Dave says. "Though looks like now I'm out of work for the next year."

"You could write it with me." Lucas says. "You know, I think the small-town life will do you good, Dave."

"You're proposing I move to Tree Hill?" Dave asks.

"Why not?" Lucas asks. "You said it yourself, otherwise you'll be out of work. And this way you get to help me write the script, instead of just putting in your input like the first one. Besides, I think you need a fresh perspective on life, Dave. Get away from the rat race that is Los Angeles. And this town is definitely a good place to do that."

"Well," Dave begins. "I don't have any prospects, girlfriends, or anything in L.A., so why not? It'll be nice to stay in work and write the script with you. Alright, man. I'm in."

"And tell you what," Lucas begins. "in order to christen you into the town as a new member, I'm inviting you to our beach party tomorrow night."

"Your mom has this horrible condition, and you guys are throwing a party?" Dave asks.

"Well, I didn't want to," Lucas begins. "but she adopted the philosophy of you only live once and you should make the most of it while you're here. So, Halloween Party it is. So you coming?"

"Guarantee beer and ladies in bikinis and sexy costumes," Dave begins. "and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lucas laughs.

**Cut To:**

Halloween Store; Brooke opens and steps out of her dressing room door, wearing a french maid costume. Haley is standing in front of her.

"You wear that tonight," Haley begins. "and Nathan will for sure let you clean his---"

**Cut To:**

Brooke steps out of the dressing room doorway wearing a 'beer girl' costume, as she holds a fake beer mug in her hand.

"Nice," Haley begins. "but beer and Nathan don't mix."

**Cut To:**

Brooke steps out of her dressing room, wearing a 'frosty snow vixen' costume.

"Honey," Haley begins. "even _I'm _about to pounce on you."

"_Ew_." Brooke says, as she quickly steps back into her dressing room and shuts the door.

Haley laughs.

**Cut To:**

Halloween Store; Brooke is dressed in her regular clothes, holding the costumes in her arms, as she walks out fo the main dressing room with Haley.

"Either the maid or vixen, _definitely_." Haley says.

"How in the world are you single with your taste?" Brooke asks.

**Cut To:**

Haley's House; Taylor opens the front door and to her surprise Ken is standing on the door step.

"Hi, Taylor." Ken says. "It's good seeing you again."

"What---" Taylor says. "What are you doing here?"

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Lucas opens the front door and Olivia is standing on the porch in front of him.

"_Ollie_." Lucas says, as he gives her a hug. "Back so soon. Glad you came, just in time for Halloween."

"Which is why I came." Olivia says. "Is your mom home?"

**Cut To:**

Downtown Tree Hill; Brooke and Haley are holding shopping bags, as they are laughing and smiling with each other walking along the sidewalk. As they are about to pass by a mexican restaurant, Victoria walks out as the three of them see each other at the same time. Brooke and Haley stop walking and laughing and looked surprised, as Victoria does too.

"_Mom---" _Brooke says surprisingly.

"I was just about to go see you." Victoria says. "Hello, Haley."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High; Outside, parking lot. Chris is standing on the sidewalk in front of the school, wearing his backpack. A car pulls up in front of him next to the curb of the parking lot, with a man inside. As Chris proceeds to walk toward the car, the man gets out and proceeds to Chris.

"Hey, Dad." Chris says, as he puts his hand on the door to open it. "How was the trip with Amanda?"

"Did you cause any more trouble?" The man asks, standing close in front of Chris. "Is your damn coach gonna call me again and grill me into coming in?"

"Dad, I'm sorry." Chris says. "I didn't mean for him to---" Chris stops. "Sorry."

"Yeah, well," The man begins. "just get in the car. I'll deal with you when we get home."

Chris nods, as he proceeds to take off his back pack and throws it into the back seat.

"What's the matter, boy?" The man asks. "You a little slow getting in today? Let me help you, alright?"

He grabs Chris by the back of his shirt, up top by his neck, and proceeds to forcefully lead Chris into the car. As he does, his dad's force causes him to knock his head on top of the car while getting in.

"Damn, Dad." Chris says, now sitting in the seat, as he rubs his head.

His Dad shuts the door, and proceeds to the other side of the car. Chris glances out of his window, and notices Skills standing by the door of the school and looking in his direction. Chris then glances down.

**Cut To:**

_Close-up _of a bon fire on a beach. Brooke is standing by the fire wearing a belly dancer costume. There's music playing in the background, and a crowd of people scattered about. Haley approaches Brooke, wearing regular clothes (consisting long sleeve/sweatshirt).

"Oh, God." Haley says. "You must be freezing, Brooke."

"Really?" Brooke asks. "Funny, because some guy just looked at me like I was hot." She laughs.

"Took the vixen costume back, huh?" Haley asks, as she chuckles.

"Yeah." Brooke nods. "It might not be the most original, but the hot belly dancer costume never fails."

"Speaking of, have you seen Nathan yet?" Haley asks.

"Nope." Brooke replies. "Not yet."

"Or Victoria..." Haley adds. "Do you know why she's in town?"

"I don't know." Brooke replies, with a shrug. "I think she's making too much of our lunch we had in New York."

"So she's back to being Bitchtoria then?" Haley asks.

"No;" Brooke replies. "But I still don't particularly want a relationship with her, either."

Karen approaches Haley and Brooke, wearing a "pregnant lady" costume. Upon seeing her, Haley and Brooke laugh.

"Boy Karen," Brooke begins. "you're really showing there and so soon, too."

Karen chuckles. "How are you ladies doing tonight?" Karen asks. "You throw quite the party, Brooke Davis."

"Thanks." Brooke replies. "And I'm fine. A tad chilly, but fine."

"Where's Lucas?" Haley asks Karen.

"Oh," Karen begins. "they're around here somewhere. I think they're getting drinks."

**Cut To:**

By the ocean; Lucas and Andy are holding beers in there hand, as they are sitting on rocks next to the water.

"You think it's okay," Andy begins. "we're like the only ones here not in costumes?"

"Yeah," Lucas replies, with a chuckle. "I think we'll be fine, Andy. Besides, I can't say I'm really in a dressing up kind of mood."

"I know what you mean." Andy nods, as he takes a sip, and looks out onto the water.

Lucas takes a sip of his beer too.

"Have you talked to her about---" Lucas asks.

"I'm just trying to be supportive of what she wants." Andy replies.

"And what do _you _think she should do?" Lucas asks.

"Doesn't matter, Luke." Andy replies. "She wants to have this baby, so I'm going to support that."

"You know," Lucas begins. "I think when the woman you love has the potential of _dying _it's okay to not play the supportive husband role."

"Luke---" Andy begins.

"Seriously, Andy." Lucas says. "Between you and me, what do you want my mom to do?"

"Well, between _you and me_?" Andy asks. "I think we're a middle-aged couple with a nice, settled life; beautiful daughter, well-adjusted, successful son. Why mess with something good, you know?"

"And yet, my mom doesn't know you feel that way, does she?" Lucas asks.

Andy looks at him for a moment, then takes another sip of his beer, silently.

**Cut To:**

In front of beach; parking lot. A car parks in one of the few spaces left. Taylor and Skills get out, wearing a female and male cop costume, respectively.

"Look at all of this, Tay." Skills says. "Public drinking, disturbing the peace." He shakes his head disapprovingly. "It feels damn good to be on _this _side of the law."

Taylor laughs, as she twists her arm around his and leans against him.

"Split up?" Skills asks. "You go talk to Haley, and I'll see what's up with Lucas over there by the water."

"Sounds like a plan." Taylor nods. "Then meet back here and make out for the rest of the night."

"Oh," Skills begins. "I like yours better. Screw Hales and Luke. Lets cut to staying here, kay?" He winks.

**Cut To:**

Beach; Nathan, Clay, and Sara walk onto the sand from the parking lot. Nathan is wearing his Suns uniform; Clay and Sara are Tarzan and Jane.

"You know, man;" Clay says. "I still say that's not really a costume."

"Yeah. Really, Nathan." Sara agrees. "The whole point of Halloween is to dress up as someone or something you're _not_."

"Okay." Nathan says. "And I'm _not _a Suns player anymore. So there; eat your words."

Clay and Sara chuckle.

"Oh," Clay begins, looking straight ahead. "look at this, Nate."

"What?" Nathan asks.

"_Nathan_!" Brooke's voice calls out, as Nathan turns in her direction.

Brooke approaches Nathan, and gives him a hug. He hugs her back.

"Hey, Clay; Sara." Brooke says.

"I think we're going to get something to drink." Clay says. "Come on, Sara. Awesome party, Brooke."

"Thanks!" Brooke says.

Clay and Sara walk away.

"So, you wore your old basketball uniform?" Brooke asks. "Don't get me wrong, it looks great on you. But how is this a costume?"

"You sound like those guys now." Nathan says. "So, uh, I really like your costume, too."

"Yeah?" Brooke asks. "I thought you might, though I did have a little help."

"Oh, yeah?" Nathan asks. "From who?"

"Haley." Brooke replies.

"Ah." Nathan says.

"So, there's beer down there." Brooke says. "Wanna go get one with me?"

"Sure." Nathan nods.

**Cut To:**

Karen and Andy are sitting on the sand; Andy has his arm around Karen, as they lean back. Lucas approaches them from behind.

"Mom," Lucas begins. "you mind if I borrow Andy for a few?"

"Oh, sure." Karen replies.

"What's up?" Andy asks as he stands up.

**Cut To:**

Lucas and Andy walk down near the shore.

"So, did you just want to take a walk along the beach with me?" Andy asks.

"You need to tell my mom how you really feel about this pregnancy." Lucas says.

"Luke," Andy begins. "ultimately this is your mother's decision. It's her body and her life. Having this baby is worth the risk to her."

"Well it's not worth it to me." Lucas admits. "I know, that's selfish of me. But the way I see it is she has a two thirds chance of not making it. Either she and the baby dies, or just she dies, _or _she and the baby both survive. Two thirds, Andy. I don't like those odds. I just don't see why she would be willing to risk her _life _for this pregnancy. I mean, it's not like she doesn't already have kids or a family."

"Do you remember," Andy begins. "when you found out you had HCM in high school?"

"Andy, what does that have to do with anything?" Lucas asks.

"You knew," Andy begins. "that by playing basketball you were risking losing your life. You even stopped taking your medication so you could play at one-hundred percent, even though you knew that meant you'd have a bigger chance of collapsing on the court. You did that because, to you, playing the game you love with a _chance _of dying was more important to you than not taking a risk with your life but also not being able to play basketball. You chose something else over your life; your health, and for a _game_, Lucas. Your mother is choosing to risk her life too, but for her unborn _child_. Can't you understand that?"

"That might be true, Andy," Lucas begins. "but the difference is _I _eventually came to my senses. I realized the game wasn't worth losing my life because of all of the people in my life would love me and would miss me; and everyone around me who loved me helped me realize that. Maybe my mom just needs the people who love her to help her come to that same realization."

"_Luke_..." Andy says.

"The question you gotta ask yourself, Andy, is," Lucas begins. "how much do you want her in the rest of your life?"

Lucas walks away.

**Cut To:**

Nathan and Brooke are sitting by the ocean, with two beer bottles in the sand. Brooke is leaning up against Nathan comfortably.

"You must be freezing, babe." Nathan says.

"No." Brooke says. "I'm good just like this."

Nathan smiles. Brooke proceeds to get up, and turns around so she's on her knees toward Nathan.

"On second thought..." Brooke says, as she moves toward Nathan on 'all fours.'

"Oh, what's this?" Nathan asks.

Brooke smiles and proceeds to kiss him on the lips, as she puts her hand on the back of his head.

"You know, this costume has many perks." Brooke tells him. "Making me very, _very _sexy is just one of them."

"You don't need the costume for _that_, Brooke." Nathan smiles as he kisses her back.

"It feels like us again already, doesn't it?" Brooke asks, smiling.

Nathan nods, then pauses for a moment.

"What---" Nathan says, stopping. "_Wait_; is _this _your idea of fixing us, Brooke?"

"What?" Brooke asks.

"_This_." Nathan says, standing up. "You know, Brooke; when you said you wanted to get back to us again I thought you meant you wanted to actually work through the issues we discovered we had this month. You know, like by _talking_. But really, you thought all you had to do was dress up in a sexy costume, make out, and everything would be back to normal."

"_Nathan_..." Brooke says. "This isn't that. I just... I miss you, Nathan."

"_This _isn't going to erase your insecurities, Brooke." Nathan says. "It's not going to make your trust issues disappear. _This_, Brooke, is jus a temporary fix. Silly me for thinking you actually maybe wanted to go for a more permanent fix."

"Okay, so what are you saying, Nathan?" Brooke asks. "You wanna, like, go see a counselor or something? Because those don't really seem to ever work out for us."

"I just thought you wanted to talk, okay?" Nathan asks. "Not be, I don't know, not be... high school Brooke."

"What does that mean?" Brooke asks.

"You thinking relationship issues can be fixed by being sexy." Nathan says. "You pulling the sexy card instead of talking through things; you pulling your naked-in-the-backseat moves. We just had our high school _reunion_, Brooke; not _high school_."

"No body is naked here, _Nathan_." Brooke says.

"I was speaking more figuratively." Nathan says. "It's this whole idea you have that putting on a sexy costume and making out is a solution to everything. You did the same thing in high school, for Haley, when she was trying to get back on my good side. God, Brooke. You just never learn, do you?"

"Okay, so what do you want to do right now, Nathan?" Brooke asks.

"I just need to come to the realization that," Nathan begins. "kids aren't for us right now. I just thought maybe we---" Nathan stops. "I---" He pauses. "I need to be alone right now."

Nathan turns around and walks away. Brooke gets teary-eyed and sits back down on the sand.

**Cut To:**

Taylor is standing on the sand, holding a drink in a plastic cup. Ken approaches her from behind.

"Excuse me, officer..." Ken says.

Taylor turns around toward him, surprised.

"Oh, Taylor." Ken says. "It's you. Nice costume."

"Really funny, Ken." Taylor says. "Um, look, Skills is going to be back any second, so..."

"I just want to talk." Ken says.

"About?" Taylor asks.

"Last year." Ken replies.

"Look," Taylor begins. "like I told you at the house, I'm with Skills now. And truthfully, Ken, _you're _the one who broke up with me."

"Yeah, because of your unbelievable lie." Ken says. "You can't blame me for leaving, Tay."

"I _don't_." Taylor says. "I don't, okay? I certainly deserved it. I'm just saying that I've moved on since then, and I'm sure you have too."

"Yeah, for awhile maybe." Ken replies. "But it did was make me realize how I really feel about you, and what I actually want."

Taylor silently looks down. Skills approaches Taylor and Ken.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Skills asks.

"Look, Skills," Ken begins. "I just want to talk to Taylor, okay? So can you hang out with her a little later?"

Skills doesn't say anything, as Skills looks at Taylor and she glances up at him.

"Oh my God." Ken says. "You said you moved on---" Ken stops. "You and Skills?"

"Yeah, buddy." Skills replies. "We're a couple now. Wanna congratulate us now? And by the way, I treat her a hell of a lot better than you did."

Ken laughs.

"Wow, living in the past much, buddy?" Ken asks. "That was a long time ago. I love Taylor, and I know she loves me still too."

"Living in the past." Skills says. "Look who's talking. But you know, man, you know what they say; once an abuser always an abuser."

"_Skills_." Taylor says. "Stop."

"What?" Skills asks.

"You heard her, man." Ken says. "Besides, it's not like Taylor has never done anything unethical. Isn't that right, Tay?"

"Whatever." Skills says. "You're not going to drag Taylor through the dirt just because you can't move on."

"Oh," Ken begins, looking at Taylor. "so she never told you, huh? Wow. Looks like you guys don't exactly have an open communication relationship. Careful, Skills; make sure you never forget protection."

"What's he talking about?" Skills asks.

Ken proceeds to turn around.

"_Wait_." Skills says.

Ken stops, and turns back around toward Skills. As he does, Skills immediately and quickly punches Ken in the face. Ken grabs his face, and falls onto the sand on his back.

"_Skills_!" Taylor says, getting on her knees next to Ken. "Oh my God. Ken. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'll be _fine_." Ken replies, as he proceeds to stand up and look at Skills. "You know, you talk about my mistakes, yet you seem to forget all about _your own_. You're lucky I don't call the cops, _buddy_." Ken pauses, then looks at Taylor. "Remember, Tay; once an abuser, always an abuser." Ken glances at Skills, and then walks away.

"Can you believe that guy?" Skills asks.

"Well it's not like he's wrong, you know." Taylor says, as she gives him a look of disappointment and walks away.

**Cut To:**

Olivia is in a crowd of people dancing, as a couple of guys dance closely next to her. Lucas, who is drinking out of a cup, notices and looks suspicious/curious. He walks over and approaches Olivia.

"Hey, uh, Ollie," Lucas begins. "can I talk to you for a second?"

"_I'm _dancing with her right now." One of the guys says.

""I'm her brother, idiot." Lucas says. "Get the hell out of here."

"Matt," Olivia begins. "go get us some drinks. I'll be right there."

The couple of guys walks away. Olivia looks at Lucas.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Olivia asks.

"I was about to ask _you _the same thing." Lucas says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia asks.

"Well you must have a really open relationship," Lucas begins. "if Jeff doesn't mind you engaging in this kind of behavior. Seriously, a little disresptful to him, don't you think?"

"Who?" Olivia asks.

"How drunk are you?" Lucas asks. "Jeff. Your boyfriend."

"_Oh_, right." Olivia says.

"So, how do you explain yourself?" Lucas asks.

"There is no Jeff, okay Luke?" Olivia asks. "I'm single and I'm just having a good time; so now you know, so if you'll excuse me---I've really been hitting it off with Matt."

"Clearly." Lucas says. "You guys seem really close. That is, physically close."

"Go be with Peyton, Luke." Olivia says. "She's looking lonely."

Olivia walks away; Lucas looks confused.

**Cut To:**

Brooke is walking along a stretch of the beach near the water that's away from the beach party crowd. She stops and faces the ocean, as Victoria approaches her from behind.

"Hi." Victoria says.

"Mom, you are the last person that I want to see right now." Brooke says, without looking at her.

Victoria steps forward and stands next to Brooke, as she puts her hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"I thought---" Victoria says. "It just seemed like we were making progess when you came to New York a month ago."

"Mom, it was just lunch." Brooke says. "It doesn't change what you did. _Everything_."

"Okay." Victoria says. "But I came here to apologize, for one thing in particular. Although I owe you about a million."

"And what's that?" Brooke asks.

"I shouldn't have taken over your company, honey." Victoria says. "Even though you quit, I still didn't have any right to do what I did. Well, maybe legally, but certainly not ethically. And certainly not as your mother."

"Whatever." Brooke says. "You did me a favor. I'm much happier with this life, than the one I would have in New York by myself...with _you_."

"This is you happy?" Victoria asks.

"Nathan and I are going through some stuff." Brooke says. "It might not be perfect every step of the way, but that doesn't mean I would trade it for any other life. Can't imagine you understanding that, though. The moment you weren't happy, you left Dad."

"Honey," Victoria begins. "I'm leaving the company. I came here to see if you wanted it all back, or if perhaps Tiffany or Cynthia did. I'll hand everything over to them or to you, just say the word. Regardless though, I'm done."

"Why?" Brooke asks.

"Seeing you again," Victoria begins. "it made me realize what I lost when I gained that company; _stole _that company, and I realized it wasn't worth losing my only daughter over it. I know after everything I've done this one act of decentcy won't change anything between us, but I need you to know I love you and I never meant to hurt you, with anything."

Brooke nods, silently, as she looks forward at the ocean.

"I'll have my lawyers fax you over the papers in the morning." Victoria says. "It's your decision whether you want you or your friends to have the company back. Enjoy and be happy with whatever you decide."

Victoria pauses, then turns around and walks away.

**Cut To:**

Ken is sitting on a bench near the parking lot of the beach. He has his hand placed on his face, looking down. Mouth approaches the bench, holding a water bottle.

"Ken, right?" Mouth asks. "That was some punch he got you with."

"Yeah." Ken says. "I'll be fine. To be honest, my heart is a lot more bruised."

"I'm sorry." Mouth says, handing him his water bottle. "Here; use it as an ice pack. I just loaded it up with fresh, cold water."

"Thanks." Ken chuckles, as he takes it and puts it on his face.

"No problem." Mouth says. "I know how a punch in the face, trust me. I have recent experience with that."

"Oh yeah?" Ken asks. "What did you do?"

"I slept with my friend's girlfriend." Mouth replies.

"Damn." Ken says.

"So why did you get punched?" Mouth asks.

"I hit a guy's girlfriend." Ken replies.

"_What_?" Mouth asks. "You hit Taylor?"

"Yeah, but I---" Ken begins to explain.

Mouth stands up, and snatches the water bottle away from Ken.

"Forget it; no need to explain." Mouth says, as he proceeds to walk away, and then turns back toward Ken. "And to think, I gave you my water bottle."

**Cut To:**

Olivia is talking to Matt on the beach, as several other guys stand nearby talking. Lucas approaches Olivia and Matt.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to my little sister." Lucas says. "_Alone_."

"Come find me after your Dad is done lecturing you." Matt says, gives her a kiss on the cheek, and then turns and walks away.

"What's up?" Olivia asks Lucas.

"What's going on with you?" Lucas asks. "Why did you lie and say you have a boyfriend?"

"Lucas, just forget it, okay?" Olivia asks. "I'm sorry. I know you, Nathan and I promised a long time ago we wouldn't lie to each other. It won't happen again."

"It's not about that." Lucas says. "Just tell me why you did it."

"Because I was embarassed, alright?" Olivia asks.

"What?" Lucas asks. "Why would you be embarassed?"

"Because, okay?" Olivia asks. "Because I hadn't seen you guys in awhile and yours and Nathan's live are so together and successful...and _with _other people."

"So," Lucas begins. "you were embarassed to admit you're single because Nathan and I have Brooke and Peyton?"

"_Yes_!" Olivia replies. "And...because, well, I've been single for a long time now. Such as, like, two years."

Lucas sighs.

"You haven't dated anyone since Michael." Lucas says.

"No, I have." Olivia says. "Kind of. I've been on dates; they just never worked out. I just haven't found anyone that gives me that feeling, like---"

Lucas nods.

"Listen," Lucas begins. "just because you are single doesn't mean you're not successful. You aren't defined based on what guy you're dating. You are a good person, Olivia. You're a college graduate, you're a working professional---

"Who's currently unemployed." Olivia adds.

"The point is," Lucas begins. "you're successful based on your own accomplishments and achievments, and being a good person, and a great sister. Olivia, I have no doubt that you will find a guy that's right for you."

"I hope so." Olivia says. "I'm just scared I won't."

"You shouldn't be worrying about this, Olivia." Lucas says. "You're still young; you have plenty of time for a boyfriend and to get married and all of that. Just look at me and Nathan; it took us ten years to get it right. And besides, you are a Scott. You aren't supposed to have an easy love life."

Olivia chuckles.

"Okay." Olivia says. "Thank you."

"Come here." Lucas says, giving her a hug. "And hey, now that your secret's out you don't have to hide being interested in all of these guys anymore. Go. Go have your cake and eat it too, Ollie. You deserve it."

Olivia smiles and nods, and then walks away, toward Matt.

"Have her cake and it too?" Lucas asks himself. "I can't believe I just said that about my little sister."

**Cut To:**

Shelly and Mouth are talking and drinking by the bon fire. Mouth has his arm around Shelly, as she is leaning up against him.

"So this has been cool, right?" Mouth asks.

"Definitely." Shelly replies. "I'm going to miss you when you have to go back to New York."

"Well..." Mouth says.

"_Mouth_." A female's voice says.

Mouth turns around and sees Jennifer standing there.

"_Jen_." Mouth says surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd fly down to surprise you." Jen replies. "Little did I know you'd be cuddling next to a romantic fire with this whore."

"Uh, _excuse me_?" Shelly asks.

"Yeah, Jen, she's not a ---" Mouth begins to say.

Jennifer walks closer to Jen and Mouth, and slaps Mouth on the face; he puts his hand on his face. Jennifer then slaps Shelly, as Shelly automatically moves her head sideways after being slapped, as she places her hand on her face.

"Oh, my God." Nathan says, as he had been walking by, now stopped. "_Jen_?"

"_Nate_!" Jen says, giving him a hug now.

"You guys know each other?" Mouth asks.

"Uh, yeah, well, we dated in college." Nathan replies. "Uh, so what are you doing here? I'm sort of really confused right now."

"Mouth's my colleague in New York." Jen explains. "He _was _my boyfriend. Anyways, you guys know each other?"

"Yeah." Nathan chuckles.

"You have _a lot _of explaining to do." Shelly says to Mouth.

Mouth and Shelly walk away.

"So sorry about that." Nathan says. "You're probably having a crappy night right now."

"Yeah, to say the least." Jen nods.

"Well honestly, I am too." Nathan admits. "And we have something else in common; we have both hit Mouth."

Jen chuckles.

"Well I'd loveto hear all about why you hit him," Jen begins. "and I'd love to catch up too. You maybe want to go have some coffee?"

Nathan looks to his left, and sees Brooke sitting by the ocean, then looks back at Jennifer.

"Yeah." Nathan replies. "Yeah, sure."

Jen smiles, as she and Nathan start to walk back to the parking lot.

**Cut To:**

_Close-up _of an iPhone screen. An email is written which says, "_Bridget, I'm sorry to do this because you know how excited I was; however, due to unforseen circumstances my boyfriend and I have decided adoption at this time is not entirely appropriate for us. I'm sorry, and I hope you find a couple who will love your baby as much as I know Nathan and I would have. Take care, Brooke Davis_."

Brooke, sitting on the sand, puts her phone back into her pocket, and begins to cry.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	95. The One Standing Next To Me

**Season 9. Chapter 9.07 (95). 'The One Standing Next To Me When, Well, You Know.'**

NBA Locker Room; The Bobcats are all in their uniforms. Clay and Nathan are talking in the corner.

"Seconds away, man." Clay tells him.

"I still can't believe it." Nathan admits. "Thanks again, Clay. I owe you."

"I was just doing my job, Nate." Clay says. "Now get the hell out there and let all your friends see you play the game you love."

**Cut To:**

The Bobcats run out onto the basketball court. Nathan looks up in the audience and sees Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Jamie, Karen, Andy, Lily, Mouth, Taylor, Skills...everyone except Brooke is standing in front of their seats and cheering Nathan on as they watch him on the court below them.

Nathan looks disappointed after not seeing Brooke, and proceeds to run onto the court.

**Cut To:**

**(FORTY-EIGHT – 48 – HOURS EARLIER)**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; Mouth is laying under covers in a bed, with his eyes closed. Shelly – dressed – is standing next to the bed as she puts a note onto the end table next to the bed. She then looks at Mouth, picking up a duffel bag and proceeds to walk toward the door.

"_Wait_." Mouth says, keeping his eyes closed.

Shelly stops, just before the door, and looks behind her toward Mouth. Mouth sits up in the bed, and looks at Shelly.

"So you were just going to leave, and just leaving me a note." Mouth says. "So Lucas Scott of you." Mouth picks up the note from the table and opens it up.

"Mouth, it's just last night--" Shelly begins. "opened my eyes, I guess."

"You used the exact phrase in here." Mouth says.

"You have a whole other life." Shelly continues. "And I don't blame Jennifer for reacting the way she did. You started to build something with her, and you betrayed that, Mouth. That's not the guy I used to know."

"High school's a lot less complicated." Mouth tells her. "Look, yes, Jen and I have been..._cozy_ as of late. But Shelly, you and I—well, lets just say when I saw you at the reunion all my feelings I had for you in high school came rushing back."

"Mine too, Mouth." Shelly admits. "I think that's obvious. I just can't believe you didn't at least tell me about Jennifer. I told you about my personal life; you know, how I'm totally and completely single."

"I'm sorry." Mouth apologizes. "I should have been..._totally and completely _honest with you. So, can you stay? Talk; pretend like this Jennifer thing never happened."

"What's the point?" Shelly asks. "You're going back to New York soon, aren't you? And then what...for us?"

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Lodge Motel; another room. Nathan is under covers, in bed, as he suddenly opens his eyes and looks at the alarm clock for the time. There are two beer bottles sitting on the end table next to the bed. Nathan rubs his eyes, as he sits up in the bed, and putting his feet onto the floor.

**Cut To:**

Motel; bathroom/shower. Jennifer is standing in the shower, with water from the shower head spraying down onto her. She puts shampoo into her hands, and then lathers it into her hair.

**Cut To:**

Brooke/Nathan's House; Kitchen. Brooke is sitting at the kitchen table in a chair, in her bath robe. There is an empty coffee cup sitting in front of her, as well as an empty coffee pot. She has her arm stretched onto the table, with her head lying on it. Suddenly, she picks her head up and looks down at her cell phone on the table. The screen shows a text message, which reads: "_From Nathan Scott; Nov. 1__st__, 2017, 1:47 am.: 'I'm OK. Please don't wait up.'_"

**Cut To:**

Haley's House; Brooke and Haley are sitting at her kitchen table. Haley is looking down at Brooke's iPhone in her hands.

"He slept with her." Brooke says. "I know it."

"Brooke," Haley begins. "I think you may be a tad sleep-deprived. You should really go home and get some sleep."

"Why?" Brooke asks. "Because you think I'm being paranoid and jumping to conclusions, after my boyfriend stayed out all night with some hoe bag?"

"Exactly." Haley replies. "Brooke, if you didn't learn from the whole bracelet incident, Nathan loves you and he would never even think about cheating on you. And you know this, too."

"Fine; I know." Brooke admits. "I just hate fighting with him. I hate being this way with him. I just want us back again."

"Well, that's never going to happen," Haley begins. "if every time you guys fight you end up accusing him of cheating."

"I know, I know." Brooke says. "I'm _not _accusing him of that."

Haley gives her a look.

"Well, not to his face." Brooke adds.

"Okay; you want my advice?" Haley asks. "Don't bring any of this up to him. Just show him that you're totally secure in your relationship with him, as long as you really are—_right_?"

"Right." Brooke replies. "For the most part." She pauses. "Well, I don't think he's cheating and that's the most important thing."

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Master Bedroom. Karen is standing in front of a mirror, as she applies make-up to her face. Lily approaches and stands in the open door way, dressed.

"Mom," Lily begins. "how's this look?"

"Like something a growing young lady would wear." Karen replies. "You look beautiful, honey."

"Thank you." Lily says.

Karen smiles, as Lily walks into the room and sits on the bed.

"You know what I need to be more beautiful, though?" Lily asks.

"What's that?" Karen asks, as the master bathroom door opens.

"Make-up, just like yours." Lily replies.

"Halloween's passed, Lil." Andy says, as he walks out of the bathroom.

"He's right." Karen agrees. "You're not old enough yet, sweetie."

"Come on, you guys." Lily says. "I'm almost eleven."

"You are not." Andy says. "You turned ten three months ago."

"Yeah, exactly." Lily says, as she look down at her fingers, counting. "In nine months, I'll be eleven."

"Nice try, honey." Andy says, giving her a kiss on the forehead, then looks at Karen through the mirror. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Karen replies, as she puts her make-up back into her purse. "Okay. Done."

"You look beautiful." Andy says.

"Just like Lily." Karen smiles.

"Well not _just _like me." Lily says.

"Okay; tell you what, kiddo." Andy says. "If you do all of your chores with no complaints and no half-efforts for a whole week, your mother and I will allow you to wear make-up to school."

"As much as I want?" Lily asks, excited.

"An appropriate amount." Andy replies.

"And any color?" Lily asks.

"Any color that your mom has." Andy replies.

"How about any color at the mall?" Lily asks.

"We'll discuss this more in the care, okay?" Karen asks. "How about your go put on your shoes so we can leave, okay babe?"

"Kay." Lily says, standing up. "You guys so just wanna talk about me, huh?"

"I just don't want you going out of the house barefoot." Karen replies.

Lily exits.

"So," Karen begins. "about our conversation last night..."

"Lucas wanted me to talk to you." Andy says. "He's really concerned, Karen. And to be honest, so am I."

"Andy..." Karen says.

"He asked me how much I want you in my life for the rest of mine;" Andy says. "and my answer is more than anything I want that. Karen, this may go without saying, well, with us being married and all—but I want to grow old with you; I want to go to Denny's at 4:30 when we're sixty, and I wanna hold your hand as we enter the pharmacy together. I want all of that, Karen, with you. And I guess last night Lucas made me really think about what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"Why can't the men in my life just trust me to make the right decision?" Karen asks. "Andy, you know I want all of that, too. But this is _our _child we're talking about here. I know you've always treated Lily like your own, and you are so great with her. But the truth of the matter is, she isn't _ours_. She's mine and Keith's. Don't you want to have a baby that is really and truly from _us_? Don't you want to have a child of your own, with your genes, to be able to start a legacy with when we're not on this earth anymore? I have that with Lucas, and Lily, and I want you to have that, too. Not just a child that you treat as your own; but a child that actually is your own, biologically."

"Of course I do." Andy replies. "Even better if this little one is a boy. But, Karen, I don't want that if that means I have to sacrifice you."

"Well, like I was going to say before;" Karen says. "I just made a doctor's appointment for later today. I know we've been before for this, but I could tell getting more information was really important to you, so I'll go to another doctor—for you, and for Lucas."

"Oh, honey;" Andy smiles, giving her a kiss. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"We better not keep Lily waiting anymore." Karen says.

"Okay, lets go." Andy says. "Oh, we have to remember to call Lucas. He'll definitely want to come to the appointment with us."

Andy and Karen exit the room.

**Cut To:**

Skill's Apartment; Taylor is lying in bed under the covers, with her eyes closed. The alarm goes off, and she wakes up from it, checking the time. Skills enters, holding a breakfast tray, with a plate of food, orange juice, and silverware on it.

"Hey," Skills begins with a smile. "you're awake."

"Well, this thing woke me up." Taylor says, noticing the food, and smiles, sitting up in bed.

"It's like the third time it's gone off." Skills says. "You just heard it?" He chuckles.

"What's all this?" Taylor asks, as he places it down on her lap over the covers.

"Made breakfast in bed for my sweetie." Skills replies, sitting on the edge of the bed now. "Your favorite."

"That was so nice, baby." Taylor says, looking at the food and picking up her fork. "Thank you."

"Well," Skills begins. "I figured I needed to do something nice after last night. I'm sorry for punching Ken, Tay. I saw the look on your face; I could tell you were mad."

"No, it's not that." Taylor says. "It's just—when you punched him I saw a glimpse of you being in handcuffs."

"Yeah; I guess last night I sort of turned into the person I promised I wouldn't be again." Skills admits. "I'm sorry for that. I promise though this isn't the permanent return of violent, behind bars Skills."

"Okay." Taylor smiles. "Moment of weakness; we all have them."

"So," Skills begins. "have you heard from him since..."

"Ken?" Taylor asks. "No."

"Well," Skills begins. "hey; breakfast in bed is just the start. How does a romantic evening at Antonio's and then hit the beach tonight sound? Uh, for some quiet, one-on-one time; not party time."

"That sounds perfect." Taylor says. "But, honey, if this is about Ken and you feeling a little threatened, you don't have to be. I'm with you now, and I'm happy."

"No, it's not that." Skills says. "Well not exactly. I mean, Ken wanting you back just made me realize how important you are to me and how I'm lucky to be with you. I know it's only been a few months, but you've made me really happy, Tay. I guess I feel like maybe I haven't been the best boyfriend lately; I mean, with all that Alicia stuff last month and everything. I just want to show you how much I appreciate you, and how much I like you."

Taylor smiles.

"Thank you." Taylor says. "I'll go shopping today so I can look really cute for you tonight. And honey, don't worry about the Alicia stuff. I understand you have a past and a son with her; and if last night wasn't evidence enough, I think it's clear so do I."

"What?" Skills asks, with a smirk. "You have a kid with Ken?" He chuckles.

Taylor half smiles, as she looks down.

"There's something I need to tell you, babe." Taylor says. "About Ken and I—"

"Yeah?" Skills asks.

"When him and I broke up last year," Taylor begins. "it was my fault. He broke up with me and for good reason. I was pregnant with his baby, and I secretly had an abortion...you know, without telling him."

"Taylor, how could you do something like that?" Skills asks. "I mean, the guy's no prince charming, but you were with him. That was completely wrong, not to mention immoral, to do something like that without discussing it with him first."

"I know." Taylor nods. "I just wasn't ready for the mom thing, and he was. He was ready to have a baby with me. I was just really confused and acted so quickly. I've regretted it for a long time now."

"Well look, it's all in the past." Skills says. "Just please don't keep _any _secrets from me, okay?"

"I promise." Taylor nods.

"Kay, well, I'm gonna go wash up." Skill says, as he stands up. "Hey, finish that before it gets cold."

"It's really good." Taylor says.

Skills walks to and in the master bathroom, and shuts the door. Taylor's phone begins to buzz, lying on the table next to the bed. She looks at the caller I.D., and it says, "_Ken Arnold calling..._" She presses. "_Ignore_," and proceeds to eat her breakfast. As she takes a sip of her juice, her phone beeps once. The screen says, "_one new voice mail_." She picks up her phone and dials into her voice mail.

"_You have one new message._" It says. "_First voice mail..._"

"_Uh, hey. Taylor it's me."_ Ken's voice says. "_Listen, I'm sorry for just showing up last night and ruining your party. I know you must be really confused and, well, I just want to talk, okay? Listen, I'm staying at a local motel right now. If you could come by today maybe that would be great. Okay; listen, the address is..._"

Taylor grabs a pen from the end table and picks up a scratch of paper from her purse on the floor.

**Cut To:**

Motel; Ken is sitting on the bed, as he looks down at his cell phone, and then puts it onto the table, plugging it into the charger. He then leans back, lying down on the bed.

**Flashback:**

Ken/Taylor's Apartment; Ken walks into the front door, throws his keys onto the table, and proceeds toward the kitchen. As he does, he notices a light flashing on the answering machine for the land line phone. He presses a button and begins to listen.

"_You have three new messages. First message..._"

"_Hello_," The woman's voice says. "_this message is for a Miss James. Yes, Miss James, this is Nancy. I'm calling from the women's clinic; we just wanted to follow-up with you, and remind you of your appointment on the 26__th__, just to make sure everything's okay since your procedure. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitant to give us a call back. Otherwise, we'll see you on the 26__th__. Okay, have a good day, Miss James. Bye._"

"_Next message..._"

Ken presses "_stop_," as he looks confused.

**End of Flashback. Present Time:**

**Cut To:**

Coffee Shop; Dave is sitting at a table with a laptop in front of him and paper and a pen on the side, in front of an empty chair. Lucas approaches the table, holding two drinks, as he sets them down and sits in the chair across from Dave.

"Thanks." Dave says, taking a sip. "Okay; work time."

"I don't know." Lucas says. "Is it wrong that I'm working on a script while my mom was this terrible condition?"

"Why? No, not at all." Dave replies. "Luke, you're there for your mom. Your giving her the support she needs. But that doesn't mean you need to put your whole life on hold. Hey; didn't your mom make it perfectly clear to you and Peyton that she wants both of you to have fun and still have a life through all of this?"

"Yes." Lucas replies. "Okay, you're right. Lets get started then."

"Okay, so as we discussed in L.A.," Dave begins. "college years or adult years—or _both_?"

"Well, I thought about it," Lucas begins. "and I think you guys had the right idea. I think it would be good to show some of college in the movie...the beginning. And then a time jump happens to their college graduation, and then again to the Fall after their graduation."

"Well that's a lot of time jumps." Dave says.

"Come on, man." Lucas says. "Time jumps are a popular technique most writers use in their scripts, in order to show just the important parts and cutting out the, well, less insignificant areas. Come on; you know this."

"Alright, alright." Dave says. "You're right. That sounds like a good idea, I admit."

"Of course it is." Lucas says. "Hey, I may be going through a lot right now, but I'm still on my game."

"Sorry for doubting you." Dave says. "So, obviously, Peyton and Lucas should not still be together in the beginning."

"No, no of course not." Lucas agrees. "Going to separate schools, having a long distance relationship has proved to be too hard for them. But why did they break up?"

"Uh, I don't know;" Dave replies. "In the first film, Lucas was a committed guy for his age, so, off the top of my head, maybe he ended up proposing to Peyton and she said no?"

"But obviously you're not on _your _game." Lucas says. "The character's supposed to be nineteen, Dave. What nineteen year old guy proposes marriage to his girlfriend? Besides a nineteen year old from the 1940's."

"It's a movie." Dave says. "It'll be a interesting twist. And like I said, based on the character, it's not that out-of-the-ordinary."

"Hey, that character is based on _me_." Lucas says. "And it's based on a true story."

"Okay, then what's the real reason you and Peyton broke up after high school?" Dave asks.

"Long distance issues." Lucas replies. "She wanted to stay in L.A., and I wanted to stay in Tree Hill."

"Okay, so," Dave begins. "movie-Luke proposes because he doesn't want to do the long distance thing anymore."

"Well if that's the reason he's proposing, then it might work." Lucas says. "Okay, I'll think about it."

"And then when we...time jump to after graduation," Dave begins. "Peyton returns to Tree Hill..."

"To attend a funeral," Lucas begins. "of our high school's former basketball coach."

"No." Dave shakes his head. "For _you_. She misses you and she realizes her life in L.A. Is nothing without you, so she comes back to Tree Hill. Except, she's in denial as to why she came back...until she sees you with your new girlfriend."

"I never had a girlfriend when she came back to Tree Hill." Lucas says.

"Well, movie-Luke does." Dave tells him.

"Wait, yeah," Lucas begins. "we can use Lindsey as movie-Luke's new girlfriend. _Yes_. Lucas falls in love with his book editor, Lindsey. And then as Peyton returns, there's all this conflict and drama between those characters."

"This is great." Dave says. "We're really on a roll."

"It's the coffee." Lucas says. "Good coffee."

Lucas and Dave pick up their coffee drinks/cups and knock them lightly against each other.

**Cut To:**

_Close-up _of a woman's hand knocking on a door, with the number "46" in the middle of it. The door opens and Nathan stands inside of the motel room.

"Hey, Ollie." Nathan says. "Come in."

"Thanks." Olivia says, walking in. "You're alone in here, right?" She looks around.

"Yes, of course." Nathan replies, shutting the door. "Who else would be here?"

"I don't know." Olivia replies. "Perhaps," she begins, using finger air quotes. "'beach sluts'? Or at least that's what Brooke mentioned in her text."

"Well that's just great." Nathan says. "Here she goes with the cheating accusations again. Now I know I made the right call last night when I told her we aren't ready to adopt."

"Yeah, she mentioned that in her second text." Olivia says. "By the way, you got your wish. She said she emailed the adoption lady—Bridget, I think?—and turned her down."

Nathan sits down on the bed.

"I didn't want it this way." Nathan says. "It seems like just yesterday when I was so excited to be moving back to Tree Hill and starting my life with Brooke, and hearing her tell me on the phone we would be parents soon."

Olivia listens sympathetically, as she sits down next to him.

"And now, it's just all messed up." Nathan says.

"Maybe you guys should move to like Ohio or something." Olivia says. "Relationships in Tree Hill never seem to go smoothly. Sorry. Look, I'm sure you guys will work everything out. You love each other; that usually helps."

"Lucas and Peyton are happy, and they live here." Nathan reminds her.

"Yes, but they just moved back here." Olivia says. "They were in LA before, thus Tree Hill's wrath hasn't taken effect on them yet." she smirks. "Besides, look at how long it's taken them to get to the place they're in with their relationship."

"Same can be said for me and Brooke, and we _still _don't have it right." Nathan says. "Anyway, I can't think about this right now. I have my first game as a Bobcat to continue to train for. Just two more days, Ollie."

"I'm so proud of you for that, Nate." Olivia says. "I always knew you'd make your dreams come true."

"Yeah." Nathan says. "Only I'm finally a Bobcat and reside again in North Carolina, and me and Brooke are on the rocks. Figures, right?"

"You guys aren't on the rocks." Olivia says. "It's just a fight. You'll get through it. All couples go through it; it's natural."

"No. It's more than that, Olivia." Nathan says. "You've known her for years, I know, but you don't know her like I do. Her and I go way back to when her insecurities began. Actually, she's always been insecure. First, because of her parents, and then because of Lucas, Peyton, and her parents."

"You really think it may not work out?" Olivia asks.

"I can't be with someone who is always going to think I'm cheating on her." Nathan says. "Even if she really doesn't believe it, I can't be with someone who is going to be that insecure. I can't raise kids with someone like that."

"Well, at least you have a love life." Olivia says, as she puts her hand on his back for comfort.

"I guess." Nathan says.

"You know," Olivia begins. "we know we're pathetic when our big brother, Lucas, has a more successful love life than we do. That's when you know we're in trouble."

Nathan laughs.

"How true that is." Nathan says. "I'm glad you came back, Ollie. You don't know how much I've missed you. You're staying for my game, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Olivia replies.

**Cut To:**

**Flashback:**

Ken/Taylor's Apartment; Ken is sitting on a couch, thinking. The front door opens and Taylor enters.

"Hey." Taylor smiles at him, closing the door. "Um, you look like a zombie right now. It's a little early to be practicing for Halloween." She proceeds to walk into the kitchen.

"Nancy called for you." Ken says.

"Oh, okay." Taylor says. "Who's Nancy?"

"You know, from the health clinic." Ken replies, as he stands up.

Taylor walks out from the kitchen.

"Oh, um, I—" Taylor begins.

"Had some kind of procedure without telling me?" Ken asks.

"Ken, listen—" Taylor begins to explain.

"Are you okay?" Ken asks. "I mean, you didn't find any lumps anywhere, right?"

Taylor shakes her head "no."

"Well, what was the procedure for?" Ken asks. "And why did you hide it from me?"

"You're not gonna be happy about this." Taylor says.

"I figured that much." Ken admits.

"I—" Taylor begins to say nervously. "—I was pregnant, Ken."

Ken looks surprised.

"Past-tense noted." Ken says.

"_Yes_." Taylor says. "I'm not anymore. I—"

"Right." Ken interrupts. "How could you not tell me any of this? And the worst part is, you weren't gonna tell me at all, were you? I wouldn't have even found it if it wasn't for _Nancy's _message."

"I was really confused and scared, Ken." Taylor says. "I know that's no excuse, but I'm sorry."

"You know that I'm a total supporter of a women's right to choice, right?" Ken asks. "I mean, of course you do. I totally supported you when you had an abortion two years ago. The difference this time is you totally kept it from me. I can't believe you didn't tell me."

I'm so sorry." Taylor says, trying to find the right words to explain.

"You know what," Ken says. "save it. Why don't you go explain it to your sister? Since I'm sure you went and told her as soon as you took a pregnancy test. Gee, Tay, why are you even with me if you don't even communicate with me? Maybe you should just move back in with your sisters."

"_Ken—" _Taylor begins.

Ken opens the front door and slams it behind him.

**End of Flashback. Present Time:**

**Cut To:**

Doctor's Office; Karen is sitting on the examination table, as Andy and Lucas sit in two chairs on the floor.

"Thanks again for calling me before you came here." Lucas says.

"Of course." Andy says. "Just hope we didn't interrupt your work too much."

"Oh, no." Lucas says. "Dave and I have plenty of time to work on the script. We were just keeping ourselves busy."

"Karen," Andy begins. "are you okay?"

"Yeah." Karen nods. "Doctors offices just make me nervous. It just reminds me of the last time I was here when I found out about the condition."

Lucas cell phone makes a sound. He looks down at it.

"What's that?" Andy asks.

"Peyton." Lucas replies. "She just texted me to say Lily's getting bored in the waiting room so she's taking her across the street to get ice cream."

Andy nods. There's a knock on the door and a moment later, the doctor enters.

**Cut To:**

**Flashback:**

A split screen is shown, with Brooke being on the left, on her bed, and on her cell phone. Nathan is on the right, as he walks through his front door, also on his cell phone.

"Hey, I just walked in the door." Nathan says.

"You must be tired." Brooke says.

"You can say that again." Nathan says. "But, no, I want to talk to you. So stay on."

"Aw." Brooke says. "Me too. I miss you."

"I miss you, too." Nathan says.

"I can't wait to see you again." Brooke says. "It seems like forever since the last time."

"I know; I'm sorry." Nathan says. "I wish I could visit more often, but you know Clay; he's always on my ass about flying out there too much."

"I never liked that guy." Brooke says.

Nathan chuckles.

"Hey," Nathan begins. "you know what I was thinking about today when I was listening to my iPod?"

"Me?" Brooke guesses.

"Yeah, kind of." Nathan replies. "We need a song, Brooke. What do you think?"

"I totally agree." Brooke replies. "Any ideas?"

"Well," Nathan begins. "we're in a long distance relationship so it has to be related to that, you know? And we can always change it later if we want."

"I don't think change-es are allowed." Brooke says. "Okay, so how about we each name a song back and forth, and when we both agree on one that'll be our song."

"Okay." Nathan says. "You first."

"A classic." Brooke says. "_Leaving on a Jet Plane_."

"_Too _classic;" Nathan says. "too old."

Brooke gasps.

"That's why they call them classics;" Brooke says. "they _never _get old. Okay, your turn."

"Well, I think the lyrics should reflect on how we feel when we're with each other, so—" Nathan says. "_Tiger Lily _by_ Matchbook Romance_." Nathan pauses, and then starts singing the lyrics. "_Why does tonight have to end? Why don't we hit restart? Pause it at our favorite parts. If I had it my way, we'd skip our goodbyes. I'd turn around, just you and I._"

"Aw." Brooke says sweetly, at Nathan singing to her. "But you kind of butchered the ending lyrics, babe. And honestly, when you sang the _if I had it my way _part, I thought of a Burger King commercial."

"Is that a veto?" Nathan asks.

"Yes." Brooke replies.

"I believe it's your turn." Nathan tells her.

"We need something more modern." Brooke thinks.

"Oh, I got it." Nathan says.

"Me too!" Brooke says.

"Okay, at the same time." Nathan says.

"Kay." Brooke says. "_Go_."

At the same time, Nathan replies with, "The Mixed Tape," and Brooke says, "Chasing Cars."

"Nice pick." Nathan says.

"Thank you." Brooke says. "Well, which one should we go with?"

"Tough call." Nathan admits.

**/End of Flashback. Present Time:**

Brooke is sitting at a picnic table in Tree Hill park, watching kids play on the playground, as she listens to her iPod. She highlights a song, and presses the "_enter_" button.

"_We'll do it all,_

_Everything,_

_On our own._

_We don't need_

_Anything,_

_Or anyone._

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me,_

_And just forget the world?"_

Brooke smiles as she listens to the rest of the song.

**Cut To:**

Motel; Taylor is walking along a second-story outside balcony, as she looks at each door. She stops at the door with the number "24" on it, and knocks. A moment later, Ken opens the door, and smiles upon seeing Taylor.

"I'm glad you came." Ken says.

"That's what she said." Taylor says.

"Always the jokester." Ken says. "Come in, Tay." He pauses. "_Don't _say it."

Taylor chuckles, as she enters the room. Ken closes the door.

"So, I almost didn't come here." Taylor admits.

Ken smirks.

"Grow up, okay?" Taylor asks, then chuckles herself. "Okay, seriously; I guess I felt like it would somehow betray Skills."

"You mean visiting your ex-boyfriend in his motel room," Ken begins. "behind your current boyfriend's back?"

"Exactly." Taylor replies. "So Ken, what is it? Why are you here?"

"I didn't realize you own Tree Hill." Ken says.

"You know what I mean." Taylor says. "I mean, is it what I think? You want me back after all this time?"

"_Yes_." Ken replies.

"What about what I did?" Taylor asks. "You're just going to forget that?"

"_Yes_." Ken replies. "Look, yes, what you did was messed up, but we all make mistakes...and I've really missed you, Taylor. I mean, have you missed me?"

Taylor pauses, and then begins to nod.

"Yeah, of course." Taylor replies. "But why couldn't you have came back two months ago? Why _now_? Why now when I'm dating somebody else?"

"Oh come on, Tay." Ken says. "Skills? How long has that been going on? Two months? And you're seriously not going to be with me for a two month _fling_?"

"It's not a fling, Ken." Taylor says. "And I don't know, okay? But if you expect me to just drop Skills and make out with you here, I can't do that. I won't."

"That's not why I called you here." Ken says.

"Then why did you?" Taylor asks.

"To tell you I'm not going anywhere." Ken replies. "Taylor, I still love you, and I'm not backing down that easily. Not until you tell me to leave, that we have no chance."

Ken pauses, to see if Taylor says that. She's silent.

"Okay, then." Ken says. "I'm staying. And I'll wait if that's what you need."

"Ken..." Taylor begins, as she wipes her eyes.

"Yeah?" Ken asks, hopeful.

"...I have to go shopping." Taylor says. "I'll call you later."

Taylor exits.

**Cut To:**

Mouth and Shelly are sitting next to each other on the deck of a stopped boat in the ocean.

"This is nice." Shelly says. "Thanks for taking me out here."

"Sure; my pleasure." Mouth says. "Thanks for coming."

"You know," Shelly begins. "I hate to ruin the moment, but I think we kind of need to talk about the elephant on the boat."

"Is that what's sinking us?" Mouth asks.

"_Seriously_." Shelly says.

"The New York elephant." Mouth says.

Shelly nods.

"I mean," Shelly begins. "I don't even know what we are right now; I don't think doing a long distance relationship would be appropriate for us right now."

"And besides," Mouth begins. "I almost got into one of those in pretty much the exact situation I'm in now, and—"

"You said no the the girl?" Shelly asks.

Mouth nods.

"It's just from what I've seen," Mouth begins. "long distance doesn't work out, or makes things really hard."

"So what you're saying is..." Shelly says.

"Long distance definitely not an option." Mouth replies. "However, me staying here..._is_."

"Wait, _what_?" Shelly asks.

"I could move here." Mouth says. "It's not like I haven't lived here before. In fact, I love it here."

"But you told me you love the city life." Shelly says.

"Yes, that is true." Mouth nods. "However, I see a lot of potential in us. And for _that_ I would give up the city life."

"Mouth, I couldn't ask you to do that." Shelly says. "You have your dream job; you're living in your dream city. I couldn't ask you to give all that up for me."

"You didn't." Mouth says. "It was my idea."

"I don't know." Shelly says. "We have a lot to talk about now."

"Yes, we do." Mouth agrees.

Mouth's cell phone, lying next to Shelly's, starts to vibrate.

"Who's that?" Mouth asks, picking up his phone and looking at it. "It's Jen. Text."

"Ah; the other elephant." Shelly says.

"We should head back." Mouth says, after reading Jen's message. "She's leaving tonight, and I need to talk to her before she goes. It's what the Mouth you remember from high school would do."

Shelly smiles, as Mouth stands up and proceeds into the driver's seat.

"You coming?" Mouth asks, looking behind him at Shelly.

Shelly nods, standing up and sitting next to him in the passenger's seat.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High; Skills' Office. Skills is leaning up against his desk, toward his office door. Chris approaches from outside the room, opens the door, and walks inside.

"You wanted to see me?" Chris asks.

"Yes, I did." Skills replies.

"What's this about?" Chris asks.

"I think you know." Skills replies. "Yesterday. I know you saw me."

"What if I did?" Chris asks. "Better yet, why don't you just tell me what you _think _you saw?"

Skills is silent, as he looks away.

"You think my Dad beats me." Chris says.

"Yeah." Skills nods. "Is it true? Because from what I saw..."

"He doesn't, okay?" Chris asks. "He was upset. And he didn't mean for me to hit my head on the car. Can I leave this after school special now?"

"You think this is a joke?" Skills asks. "Chris, if your father has abused you _ever _in _any _way then you need to come clean and tell me the truth."

"He hasn't, okay?" Chris asks. "Besides, what do you care? It's not like you're my coach anymore, anyway. So quit acting like it."

Chris turns around to leave.

"_Chris_." Skills says. "Look, you realize that as a teacher at this school I have not only an ethical but a legal obligation to report any signs of abuse I see from any parent toward any student to the proper authorities, right?"

"God, will you just stay out of it like you should have from the start?" Chris asks. "I'm _fine_. Get off your high horse and quit trying to be a hero who saves the poor battered kid. Because it's quite obvious that's what you're doing. Just leave me and my Dad alone."

Chris exits.

**Cut To:**

Airport; Jennifer is line the check-in line. Mouth enters the airport, looks around, and finally spots Jennifer in line. He approaches her from behind.

"Jen;" Mouth says. "wait."

She turns around and sees him.

"Mouth," Jen begins. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I wouldn't miss saying goodbye." Mouth says, as they move out of line. "I need you to know how sorry I am for—well, everything. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did." Jen says. "And just imagine how awkward it would be working together now."

"What are you saying?" Mouth asks.

"I called Fred this morning." Jen says. "I gave my two weeks."

"You quit your job?" Mouth asks. "Jen, I would've left; you should have told me. This is my fault anyway."

"It's fine." Jen says. "It's fine; they already said they would give me a really good recommendation. Really, don't worry about it."

"Well actually," Mouth begins. "I'm thinking about staying in Tree Hill…for Shelly."

"Oh." Jen says. "Well then we won't even live in the same city anymore. Even better."

"Please don't leave mad, okay?" Mouth asks.

"Oh, so you want to have your cake and eat it too." Jen says. "You want to be with Shelly, the woman you cheated on me with, _and _for me to tell you now I'm not mad; that, yes it's all okay. Well, I'm not going to do that, Mouth. Marvin. I won't give you that satisfaction. I have to live with being cheated on and losing you, and you have to live with this; the guilt, knowing I'm not okay with it, or forgive you."

"I wish there was something I could say…" Mouth says.

"You can say goodbye," Jen says. "because that's what I'm going to do." Jen pauses. "Goodbye, Marvin."

Jen turns around and gets back into line, without looking back. Mouth turns around to the exit and sees Shelly standing there. He proceeds to walk toward her.

**Cut To:**

**(THAT NIGHT)**

Restaurant; Skills and Taylor are sitting at a table, with food and wine in front of them.

"So how was work today, baby?" Skills asks.

"Pretty good." Taylor replies. "How was your day?"

"Could've been better." Skills replies. "I confronted Chris about what I saw between him and his Dad. He totally blew me off; told me to stay out of it, and that is fine."

"But you don't believe him?" Taylor asks. "You think his Dad—"

"I just... there's something not right about his father." Skills says. "He's just really aggressive, and based on what I saw yesterday... Chris is definitely in danger of being physically struck, if he hasn't been already."

"Then you need to get the school, child service, someone involved in this." Taylor says.

"That's what I told Chris." Skills says. "That I have an obligation to report my suspicions and concerns."

Taylor nods.

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Master Bedroom. Karen and Andy are laying in bed under the covers.

"Well, you know what Lucas wants you to do." Andy says.

Karen nods.

"You heard the doctor;" Karen says. "There's a fifty percent chance I and the baby will be fine."

"Which means," Andy begins. "there's a fifty percent chance that you won't be."

"And you don't think that's a chance I should take." Karen says.

"Karen, you know how I feel about it." Andy says. "Like I told Lucas; ultimately this is your life and your the one who will be making the decision. I mean, you can count on my support either way. But if you do decide to go through with this pregnancy... I'll be living every day with you to the fullest; and I'll be a nervous wreck for the next nine months."

"I know it's not what you want to hear," Karen begins. "and I've thought about this over and over, and every time I can't imagine not having this baby."

Andy puts his arm around Karen, and pulls her closer to him.

"I'm officially nervous." Andy says.

**Cut To:**

**(NIGHT OF THE NBA GAME)**

The NBA court is shown. The gallery is filled with excited fans. Everyone Nathan knows is in the audience cheering him on, _except _for Brooke. As Nathan and his team mates jog out onto the court, Nathan looks up at the audience and looks disappointed when he doesn't see Brooke.

**Cut To:**

NBA Court; Brooke walks down the stairs to where her friends are sitting. The game is currently being played.

_Voice Over (Announcer) –_

"_Oh my God; will Scott win it for his team mates with this shot? I imagine if he blows it his team mates are going to ship him back to Phoenix. What do you think, Paul?"_

As Nathan is standing at the free throw line with a ball in his hands, he looks up in the audience and sees Brooke smiling down at him. He smiles back, and then looks up at the net and shoots the ball up; it goes in. Nathan and his team mates cheer in excitement; the Bobcat fans in the audience stand and cheer loudly. Nathan runs and jumps into the stands, where Brooke is standing, on the steps.

"Nate, you were amazing." Brooke smiles. "I'm sorry I was late, though."

"It's okay." Nathan says. "You did make it for half. Thanks, Brooke."

"First win as a Bobcat." Brooke says. "Congratulations."

Nathan smiles.

"_Chasing Cars_." Brooke says.

"What?" Nathan asks.

"Our song." Brooke replies. "Remember?"

"Of course." Nathan nods.

"Nate," Brooke begins. "I realized today how stupid I've been for not totally trusting you. Because deep down I do, I really do. I promise I'm not the little insecure girl you remember from high school. I know how much you love me, and I know you want to be with me, and I know we are perfect for each other – I just needed a reminded of that, I guess. I really do love you, Nathan Scott. And I hope you can forgive my craziness lately."

"Of course I can." Nathan says. "I love you too, Brooke."

"We finally made up," Brooke begins. "you just won your first game as a Bobcat; you know, this would be one of those moments in Lucas' scripts where the male character would passionately kiss his girl."

"Well, then I guess there's only one thing to do..." Nathan says.

Nathan begins to kiss Brooke on the lips, as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	96. Still A Lot to be Thankful For

**Season 9. Chapter 9.08 (96). 'Still A Lot to be Thankful For.'**

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) --_

"_Sometimes the events in your life seem like random flashings in your mind, and there's no 'stop' button to be found."_

Nathan is seen playing basketball on the NBA court, shooting baskets, making slam dunks, as Clay is seen on the sidelines. Brooke is seen in the audience cheering Nathan on, as the rest of the people he knows are too.

**Cut To:**

Mouth and Shelly are in a restaurant, as they are eating, talking, smiling, and laughing.

**Cut To:**

Lucas, Peyton, Elizabeth, Lily, Andy, and Karen are all sitting on the desk of a boat in the middle of a body of water. They are eating sandwiches, as they all are talking and having a good time with each other.

**Cut To:**

Brooke is behind the counter of her diner, as she is talking to a customer sitting on the other side, who has food in front of them. Brooke looks down, and puts her finger up, then turns around as she takes out her cell phone. The screen of he shows a text message from Victoria, which reads, "_I'm still waiting..._"

**Cut To:**

Lucas and Dave are sitting outside at a table, in front of a coffee shop, as they are talking with their laptops in front of them on the table.

**Cut To:**

Ken is sitting on a bed in his motel room, as he looks down at several photos of him and Taylor in his hand.

**Cut To:**

Lucas is sitting on his bed, as he has his cell phone to his ear, talking to someone.

"So," Lucas begins. "have you maybe changed your mind about coming for Thanksgiving?" He waits. "Oh. No, no, that's okay. I understand. Yeah, I know; just a month away."

**Cut To:**

**(NOVEMBER 23RD, 2017)**

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"When it seems like there's not much to be thankful for, there actually always is... you just sometimes need to look a little closer to find it..."_

Karen's House; Kitchen. Lucas and Karen are preparing food, as they stand together at the counter. Andy walks into the kitchen, stops, and leans against the doorway as he smiles looking at Karen and Lucas.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) --_

_"...however, sometimes you don't have to look as close..."_

Brooke is laying in her bed, holding up her iPhone above her head, as she looks up at it. On the screen is a picture of her and Nathan at one of his basketball games. She presses a button, and it goes to another picture of them. She smiles.

**Cut To:**

Haley's House; Kitchen. Haley is cleaning the counter tops, as Jamie enters in his pajamas.

"Hey, honey." Haley says. "Are you going to get dressed today?"

"Na, don't think so." Jamie shrugs, as he jumps up into one of the stools in front of the counter.

"You haven't gotten dressed once since your vacation stated." Haley says. "I think it's time to put those things in the wash, and give Wii a rest."

"Aw, mom." Jamie complains. "Come on; why are you trying to ruin Thanksgiving break for me?"

"How am I?" Haley asks. "Okay, you know what? I think somebody needs a little lesson on what Thanksgiving is really all about."

"No; no lessons." Jamie says. "That sounds way too much like school, and I'm taking a..._break _from school."

"No, I think that's exactly what you need." Haley says. "It's time that you see how lucky you are and how a lot of people in our very town are so less fortunate than you. Than _us_."

"How am I gonna see that?" Jamie asks.

"We'll volunteer somewhere local." Haley replies. "We can go donate our time before we go over to Grandma Karen's tomorrow."

Jamie sighs.

"Fine, I guess." Jamie says. "But since that's not until tomorrow, can I have one more day in my pajamas and to play Wii?"

"Okay." Haley says. "I suppose." She pauses. "Although I'm going to make you get out of the house for at least half an hour."

"Okay." Jamie nods. "Hey, we have a place to plug Wii into outside, right?"

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Family Room. Karen is sitting on the couch, as she watches the television. On the screen shows Keith holding Lucas' hand as he slides down a slide in their back yard. In the video, Keith looks at Karen and says, "_Hey, why don't you put that thing on the table so you can get in the shot too?_" Unseen, in the video, Karen replies with, "_Oh please; videos are forever, Keith, and I look a mess right now. I don't want that documented._" Laughter is heard through the television.

Lucas enters the room from behind Karen, as leans against the wall and smiles as he looks at the television.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Lucas asks, as he proceeds to walk toward the couch.

"Oh, I didn't know you were there." Karen says, as she turns down the volume a tad. "Yeah, I guess so. Maybe it's the holiday, or..."

"Your pregnancy?" Lucas asks, interrupting.

"That, too." Karen says. "You know, I would give anything to go back to be able to stand next to Keith and little kid you. And to think back then, I cared about how I looked on video."

"Okay, turn around and say hi." Andy says, as he walks toward Lucas and Karen from behind, holding a digital camera.

"Andy, what are you---" Karen begins, as she turns her head around and sees what he is doing. "Oh, God. Is that thing on?" She puts her hand in front of her face.

"Yes, of course." Andy replies. "Hey, it was Lily's idea to get it out."

"Well get it off me." Karen says. "I haven't even showered; I'm a mess."

"Oh, yeah." Lucas chuckles. "_Back then_, huh?"

"So what?" Andy asks. "It's Thanksgiving. It's a requirement to get everyone on video."

"Andy, Andy." Lily says, entering the room. "Look at me!" She begins to dance and twirl around like a ballerina.

Lucas and Karen look in her direction and smile, as they laugh. Andy points the camera in Lily's direction.

"You go girl." Lucas says to Lily. "Future dancer right there. I'm telling ya."

**Cut To:**

Shelly's Apartment; Mouth and Shelly, in bed under the covers, are laying next to each other. Shelly opens her eyes and looks at Mouth beside her. A moment later, Mouth opens his eyes too.

"Good morning, you." Shelly smiles.

"You too." Mouth smiles back. "Feels nice waking up next to you again."

"Mouth, this is like the eighth time in the last two weeks." Shelly says. "Is it still that much of a surprise to you? Although I agree, it feels really good."

"Lets see;" Mouth says. "we don't see each other for ten years and then we sleep together at our high school reunion, and a month later we're back together and waking up next to each other. Yeah, I'm still surprised by it all. Good surprised, though."

Shelly chuckles, and smiles.

"It's pretty unbelievable, huh?" Shelly asks. "Who would've thought, right?"

"I know." Mouth says, as he turns onto his back, and puts his arm around her.

"Anyway, I'm going to miss you this weekend." Shelly says. "You know, going south to visit the family for the turkey thing. Staying the _whole _weekend."

"Don't remind me." Mouth says, making a sad face.

"We're just gonna have to get in a lot of us time 'til I leave." Shelly says, as she begins to run her fingers along his bare chest.

"I. Totally. Agree." Mouth says, as he turns on his side, and pushes himself up, over Shelly and begins to kiss her.

**Cut To:**

Motel Room; Ken walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You're looking hot in that." A female voice says.

Now shown is a woman on the bed, in front of Ken.

"There's a lot of room in that shower." Ken says. "I'm more than willing to take another one."

"You sure your ex won't mind?" She asks, jokingly.

"Look, I told you;" Ken says, seriously. "Taylor isn't into me anymore. She has a new man now. Your timing couldn't have been more perfect."

She stands up and walks toward Ken.

"Well then..." She begins. "In that case, why don't you help me take these hot, stuffy pajamas off?"

Ken smiles.

**Cut To:**

Outside; Coffee Cart. Dave grabs his coffee and turns around, as he is on the phone with someone. He takes a sip of his drink.

"I understand that it's Thanksgiving," Dave begins. "but this is a business after all. And I'm not even talking about working on Thanksgiving; I'm just asking for _consideration _to filming the movie in Tree Hill. Well because he's going through a hell of a time right now and I think making this movie now would be a needed distraction for him. I'm just saying think about it and let me know. Okay; yeah, you too. Bye."

Dave puts his phone into his pocket and continues walking.

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Karen is looking inside the refrigerator as Peyton walks enters in her jogging clothes.

"Oh; hi, dear." Karen says. "How was the run?"

"Good, thanks." Peyton says. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Karen replies. "Oh, you missed the home videos; we were watching the old times."

"Aw." Peyton says. "Oh, you gotta watch them again so I can see. I wanna see mini Luke.'

Karen laughs.

"We'll definitely have to pull them out again tomorrow." Karen says.

"Any water in there?" Peyton asks.

"Oh, sure." Karen says, handing her a bottle of water, then closing the fridge door. "I need to go grocery shopping."

"Oh, no." Peyton says. "Luke and I will do that for you today. Just make us a list of any last minute Thanksgiving stuff you need, and we'll be on it."

"Thank you, Peyton." Karen says. "You know, I don't think I tell you this enough. Thank you for just being here, and deciding to stay. You, and Lucas, have been such a big help...and so supportive, too. You both have really made all of this easier, Peyton."

"Of course, Karen." Peyton says. "I'm happy to be here. We're family, Karen. You're the grandmother of my daughter, and while there's no ring on my finger yet, I'm assuming Luke and I will get married _again _someday."

"You know," Karen begins. "I have no idea exactly how you guys fell back in love with each other. I'd love to hear the story sometime."

"Definitely." Peyton smiles. "I'd be happy to tell it."

**Cut To:**

Skill's Apartment; Skills opens his front door, and Taylor is standing there holding a pumpkin pie.

"Aw, my favorite." Skills says. "_Taylor James_."

Taylor chuckles, as she walks inside, giving him a kiss.

"I thought I'd bring you something Thanksgiving-y;" Taylor says. "you know, something you can take to your folk's tomorrow."

"Well thanks, baby." Skills says. "It looks delicious. I'm sure they'll all love it."

"So... you still going, huh?" Taylor asks.

"Aw, babe." Skills says. "I wish I could spend the holiday with you, too. But ever since my grandmother passed away everyone in my family has been trying to get together for the holidays."

"No, no." Taylor says. "You should be with your family tomorrow. Besides, I get you today and the days after."

"Yes, you do." Skills says. "Let me put this in the fridge, kay baby?"

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Front Porch. Lucas is sitting on the swing, with his hands folded in his lap, as he looks out onto the street.

"Hey, Andy." Lucas says, as Andy toward the house.

"Needed some fresh air or something?" Andy asks, as he steps onto the porch.

"Yeah; you can say that." Lucas replies.

"Okay." Andy says, sitting down on the swing with him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lucas says. "Really. It's just, well, Olivia can't make it for tomorrow. Kind of disappointed, that's all."

"I'm sorry, Luke." Andy says. "God, you know, I still can't believe all those years you had a little sister. Insane, isn't it?"

"That's Dan for you." Lucas says. "Kept his skeletons buried at all costs."

"Well, listen;" Andy says. "your sister may not make it for Thanksgiving, but you still have a lot of other people who'll be here. Your brother, friends, girlfriend, daughter, your mom, your _other _baby sister, your nephew. And me, too."

"I know." Lucas says. "Thanks, Andy. It feels good to be around you guys again. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Well," Andy begins. "lets try to do this holiday without thinking about that. Just have a nice, traditional family Thanksgiving. Break out Pictionary, maybe burn the turkey a little."

Lucas chuckles.

"You know, that reminds me of this one Thanksgiving." Lucas says. "I was six and it was me, my mom, and Keith. And my mom's parents, and some friends of Keith and my mom. Anyway, my mom had the turkey going in the oven and I guess she accidentally turned on the oven _cleaner_, and it locked. Turkey ended up burning to a black crisp. That is known as the IHop Thanksgiving of '95."

Andy chuckles.

"Sounds like your mom." Andy admits.

The front door opens, and Peyton peaks her head out.

"Hey, Luke." Peyton says. "Sorry to interrupt. Your mom gave us a list," Peyton begins, now waving a piece of paper in front of her in her hand. "of things to get for tomorrow. Lets go, kay?"

"Kay." Lucas nods. "I'm already, so whenever you are I'll be here."

"One second." Peyton smiles, then shutting the door.

"Luke," Andy begins. "just remember to enjoy the holidays, okay? I'm sure Olivia will be here for Christmas."

"Yeah; just a month away, right?" Lucas asks, as he proceeds to stand up. "Well, duty calls."

Andy nods.

**Cut To:**

Beach House; Sara enters through the front door holding grocery bags in her hands.

"_Clay_, honey." Sara calls out. "I'm home. Help, please."

Sara proceeds to the kitchen, as Clay walks down the stairs.

"Sorry, didn't hear the car." Clay says. "Should I put these away or bring the rest in?"

"I'll go out with you." Sara replies.

**Cut To:**

Sara and Clay approach the opened trunk of their car, with groceries filling the back of it.

"Oh, by the way," Sara begins. "they were out of pumpkin, so I got pecan. Hope that's okay."

"Yeah, sure." Clay says, grabbing a hold of some bags. "Day before Thanksgiving; it's to be expected."

"So Nathan and everyone, they like pecan alright?" Sara asks, as she grabs some bags too.

"Nate will eat anything that's in front of him." Clay replies, as they proceed up the driveway. "So will his son."

"Nice." Sara says.

**Cut To:**

Grocery Store; Peyton is pushing a cart through an aisle. Lucas is walking along beside her. They stop, and Peyton looks at the different stuffings, glancing at the list in her hand.

"I know we need green beans." Lucas says. "I'll go get those. Meet near the dairy?"

"Kay." Peyton says, as she watches Lucas walk away, toward the end of the aisle, as he turns left.

**Flashback:**

**(About 2 Years 1 Week Prior/Previously)**

L.A.; Grocery Store. Peyton is standing in front of a cart, as Elizabeth sits in the top with her feet dangling below. Peyton picks up a box of cereal, as she looks straight ahead of her, and sees Lucas pushing a cart as he turns down the aisle.

"Hey there, stranger." Peyton smiles.

"Hey." Lucas smiles. "How's work been for you? Sorry I've been sort of MIA last couple of weeks; been really busy with the movie."

"Oh, sure; sure." Peyton nods. "And my life's going good, too. Just doing some shopping for next week."

"Oh, cool." Lucas says. "So, we're doing Thanksgiving together, right? You, me, Lizzy---"

"And Dave." Peyton adds. "Sounds great, Luke." She smiles.

"Actually," Lucas begins. "Dave will be out of town for the holiday. So I guess it'll be just us three; father, mother, daughter---sounds like a pretty normal, traditional Thanksgiving for a change."

"Yeah, right?" Peyton chuckles. "Well it should be nice."

"Yeah, definitely.." Lucas says. "Well anyway, I'll call you. I'll see ya, Peyton."

Lucas gives Elizabeth a kiss on her forehead, smiles at Peyton, then proceeds down the aisle.

**/End of Flashback:**

**(Present Time)**

**Cut To:**

Brooke's House; Brooke is in the driveway, as she rinses her car off with a hose. Unseen by Brooke, Nathan gets out of his car and walks up from behind her, giving her a tap on the shoulder. Brooke, startled, turns around toward Nathan with the hose, which starts spraying him. Brooke quickly turns it off.

"Good to see you, too." Nathan says.

"Oh my God." Brooke says, giving him a hug. "Nate. Oh, I've missed you so much. How's the training camp been going?"

"Working hard." Nathan replies. "I'm loving it. But I still miss you a lot, too. How've you been?"

"Keeping myself busy." Brooke replies. "Diner's closed, so I've just been working around here."

Nathan nods.

"So, does this mean you're home for the holiday?" Brooke asks.

"Yes." Nathan replies.

"Oh, goodie." Brooke smiles, with a clap of her hands. "Okay, I'm done here. Lets go inside."

Brooke grabs Nathan's hands as she smiles, and leads him to the front door; Nathan smiles as he follows her.

**Cut To:**

Chris' House; Chris' Dad is sitting on the couch, watching television, with a beer in his hand. Chris enters through the kitchen, all dressed, which can be seen from the room his Dad is in.

"You finally up, boy." He says to his son.

"Yeah, but not here for much longer." Chris says. "I'm gonna play ball with some of the team."

"Has that damn nosy coach of yours put you back on yet?" He asks.

"No." Chris says, grabbing an apple. "Well, uh, later."

"_Wait_." He says, standing up. "You'll be here tomorrow, won't you?"

"Uh, probably not." Chris replies. "I got invited elsewhere for Thanksgiving. A friend's house."

"You're not going to spend tomorrow with your own father?" He asks, upset. "Some effing son you are."

"Right." Chris says, not caring. "Uh, well, later."

Chris starts to walk out of the kitchen, just as his Dad throws the beer bottle toward him. Chris immediately stops, as the bottle flies passes him, hitting the wall and breaking.

"_Dad_!" Chris yells. "_What the hell, you idiot_!"

"_Get out of my effing house, kid_!" His Dad yells. "_You don't want to be apart of this family, then get the hell out_! _GO_!"

"Whatever." Chris says, and walks out of the room.

**Cut To:**

Chris walks out of his front door and closes it. He walks down the steps toward the driveway, where Skills is getting out of his car.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asks.

"Your Dad home?" Skills asks.

"Yeah, but he's been drinking." Chris replies. "I wouldn't go in there."

"I can take care of myself." Skills says, as he walks toward the door. "Unlike a seventeen year old boy."

"Skills, seriously man." Chris says. "I appreciate you trying to help, but it's fine. Just leave it alone, okay?"

"Can't do that, Chris." Skills says. "Not without having a guilty conscious. You'll understand someday."

"Whatever; suit yourself." Chris says. "But I'm not staying; these days I need to make my own schedule if I want to play ball. Good luck."

Chris walks to his car and gets in. Skills waits for him to drive away, and then approaches the front door and knocks. A few moments later, it opens by Chris' Dad.

"Who the hell are you?" He asks.

"Your son's basketball coach." Skills replies. "We spoke on the phone."

"Oh, right." He says. "Yeah, you mean his former coach, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Skills says. "Anyway, I was wondering if we could talk inside."

"Are you his teacher for some other class?" He asks.

"No; just his coach." Skills replies. "Former coach."

"Well," He begins. "then I don't see what business you have being here. I see you around my property again and I'll call the cops. Now beat it."

He shuts the door. Skills sighs, as he turns around and proceeds down the steps.

"That makes two of us." Skills says to himself.

**Cut To:**

Brooke/Nathan's House; Master Bedroom. A bird's eye view over looks Nathan and Brooke laying on their bed next to each other. Brooke's arm is on Nathan's chest, as he holds it with his right hand.

"I'm so happy you're home for Thanksgiving." Brooke smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Nathan says. "You know what I've been thinking about lately?"

"What?" Brooke asks.

"The adoption." Nathan replies.

"Do you wish we still were?" Brooke asks.

"I can't wait for the day when we become parents, Brooke." Nathan says. "You're going to make such a great mom, and I'll make a great Dad, too. You know, just as long I make sure I do the opposite of everything Dan did."

Brooke chuckles.

"Seriously," Nathan begins. "he might've been a real jerk, but I must give him credit where it's due; if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be as good as I am. One thing he always wanted is to see me play in the NBA. I know he'd be proud of me right now."

"Yeah." Brooke agrees. "Your mom, too."

"I saw him." Nathan says. "Three weeks ago, right before I made the winning basket. I saw him in the audience, right before I looked at you. Believe me; I'm more surprised about that than anyone."

Brooke smiles.

"You know, I'm proud of you too, Nate." Brooke says, as she rolls to her side, facing him.

"Thank you." Nathan smiles. "Anyway, as I was saying before; I know we'll be terrific parents, Brooke. But for right now, I gotta admit, it's nice it being just the two of us. Enjoy being young and in love; I think it's important couples have this time to themselves before---"

"Before we have to dedicate eight teen years to an adorable baby, handful toddler, and an ungrateful, bratty teenager?" Brooke asks.

"More like twenty-two." Nathan says. "We have to pay for _every _year of college."

"Well, maybe our kid will get a basketball scholarship." Brooke says. "Or for fashion design."

"True." Nathan says. "And then there's the possibility of grad school. And not to mention worrying about when they start dating, driving, and doing all the other things we did in high school; alcohol, drugs, parties being broken up by the cops."

"Getting arrested, running into fires, being held hostage." Brooke adds, then pauses. "And don't forget marriage, sex, and stalkers. Yeah, just the two of us sounds pretty good right now."

"You know what else sounds pretty good right now?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah?" Brooke asks. "Even though it's the middle of the day? Such an animal, Nathan Scott."

"It's night time somewhere, right?" Nathan asks, as he rolls over, getting on top of her, and beginning to kiss her passionately.

She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him back.

**Cut To:**

Alicia's House; Alicia hands Skills a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks for coming." Alicia says. "He's really excited to have you here, though it would be even better if you could spend tomorrow with us, too."

"I know." Skills says. "And Taylor said she would love to spend tomorrow here, too; but I need to spend tomorrow with my family. Hope you understand, Ally."

"I do." Alicia nods. "Besides, it's not like you're spending the holiday with your Tree Hill buddies. _That _I may have a problem with."

"It's like I have two girlfriends." Skills says. "Bossy and domineering, and loving and sweet."

"Cute." Alicia says. "Anyway, I got us a mini chicken in the fridge we can have for tonight; I'll mash up some potatoes, and fix up some more Thanksgiving food, and we can have our only Thankgiving a day before the actual one."

"Need some help?" Skills asks.

"Yeah, sure." Alicia says. "Thanks. Uh, you can peel the potatoes to start."

"Kay." Skills says, as he stands up and walks into the kitchen. "So listen, let me ask you something; if you saw something that had potential to be really bad, would you do something about it? Even though you knew it would make someone really mad."

"Well, does keeping this secret hurt anyone?" Alicia asks.

"It could; maybe." Skills replies.

"Then I'd do whatever I needed to help the situation." Alicia says. "What's going on?"

"I have this student," Skills begins. "who may have an abusive father. I mean, it just seems that way so far based on what I know. I've tried talking to this student about my concerns, but he told me to mind my own business."

"Skills," Alicia begins. "this student is, what, sixteen years old? He doesn't know what's best for him. That's why these people called parents exist. And when these parents are too screwed up to raise their own kids properly, that's where these other people called teachers come in. To intervene in any way they can."

"But what if I'm wrong, and intervene anyway?" Skills asks.

"Then this student will see how much you care." Alicia replies. "And if not, then at least _you _will know you went with the safest route. But what if you're right, and this kid does live with an abusive father, and you do _nothing_? Wouldn't _that _be worse?"

Skills nods.

"You're right." Skills replies. "Okay; I gotta do something. You don't happen to know the number for child services, do you?"

"Now why would I?" Alicia asks. "But I'm sure _Google_ does. Come on."

**Cut To:**

Beach; Clay and Sara are laying on the sand together, close, as they both look up at the sky peacefully, with their eyes closed.

"I needed this." Sara admits. "The stress of this holiday was starting to get to me."

"Yeah, me too." Clay agrees. "That's why I love living in a beach house. Peace of mind is just a short walk away."

Sara smiles, as she moves her head closer to his shoulder.

"So, uh," Clay begins. "I don't mean to ruin the silence, but do you want to finish that conversation from last night?"

"Oh," Sara begins, as she opens her eyes. "sure."

Clay opens his eyes too, as they both get on their sides, facing each other. Clay's cell phone begins to ring.

"Right after this call." Clay says, as he picks it up, seeing a random series of numbers. "

"Who is it?" Sara asks.

"I have no idea." Clay replies, as he presses the 'talk' button, and puts it to his ear. "This is Clay Evans." He listens. "Who? Oh, uh, right; the party."

Sara looks curious and intrigued.

"What about him?" Clay asks. "Okay, slow down. What are you talking about?" He listens. "Okay, ma'am, you must be mistaken. Yes, I know him; he's my friend, and you're wrong. I don't know what your agenda is here, but making these kinds of accusations is serious business. Excuse me, is that a threat? I'm gonna have to ask you to---"

Clay stops, as he hears a dial tone. He slowly puts his phone down, as he looks over at a confused and nervous Sara.

"What is it, Clay?" Sara asks.

"Something that could ruin Nathan's career," Clay replies/begins to say. "and his whole reputation forever."

**Cut To:**

Shelly's Apartment; Shelly is kneeling in front of an opened oven, as she pulls out a cooking sheet with her oven mitt. Mouth enters.

"Hey, what are you baking?" Mouth asks.

"Felt like some warm cookies and cold milk." Shelly replies, smiling. "I hope you'll eat them with me."

"I never pass up home-made cookies." Mouth says.

Shelly stands up, closing the oven door, and taking off her oven mitt.

"Few more minutes." Shelly says, as she stands in front of Mouth.

Mouth puts his arms around her waist.

"So, listen;" Mouth says. "I just want you to know, regarding me and you, I'm in this...totally and one-hundred percent. I know we haven't discussed what we are or, you know, but I just wanted to let you know I've really enjoyed these past few weeks with you."

Shelly smiles widely.

"You know, I take back what I said before." Shelly says. "You are totally still the Mouth I remember from high school."

Mouth smiles.

"I feel the same way about you." Shelly says. "I'm really glad we found each other again."

Mouth and Shelly begin to kiss on the lips, as Mouth leans Shelly against the oven/stove's edge. Shelly suddenly stops, as she stands up straight now, away from the oven.

"Sorry;" Shelly says. "hot stove."

"Oh, no." Mouth chuckles. "Sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah; quite more than that, in fact." Shelly says, wrapping her arms around Mouth's neck and kisses him again.

**Cut To:**

Alicia's Apartment; Skills has is cell phone to his ear.

"Uh, I would like to report a possible child abuse situation." Skills says. "Okay. Yeah, I'll hold."

**Cut To:**

**(THE NEXT DAY --- THANKSGIVING)**

"Soup Kitchen;" Haley and Jamie approach the entrance from outside. There's a line of people, mostly who look homeless, standing to the side of the door and going all the way to the sidewalk. Haley knocks on the door a few times, loudly. A moment later, a man opens the door.

"What do you want, ma'am?" He asks. "Sorry, we're not opened yet."

"No, uh, I wanted to volunteer here with my son for a few hours." Haley says.

"Look," The man begins. "volunteers must be at least fifteen years of age. Your son there is too young."

"Oh, well." Jamie shrugs. "You heard the man, mom. Lets go."

"No, wait." Haley says. "Sir, I completely understand; however, you see it's Thanksgiving and recently it's come to my attention that my son here could use a little lesson to show him how grateful he should be for the life he has. I know you have this fifteen age policy thing, but since when did people start sending away free volunteers? Look, I'm not asking for much; if there's napkins or cups that need to be set on each table, that would suffice. _Anything_."

"Well, Thanksgiving is our busiest day." The man says, starting to reconsider. "Alright; I'll find something for you guys. Come in."

"Thank you _so_ much." Haley says, as she walks inside with Jamie.

Before the man closes the door, one of the people in line walk up to the door.

"Can I get in there, too?" The person asks. "It's cold out here, and I'm starved."

"Sorry, we're still closed." The man replies. "_They're _volunteers."

The man shuts the door.

**Cut To:**

"Soup Kitchen"; Inside. The same man is standing in front of the closed entrance, as he faces the volunteers, including Haley and Jamie, who are standing in front of him.

"We're opened." The man says. "Lets help our newcomers out, and as always deliver good service to these hungry people right outside. Thanks to all of you for coming here and donating your time on this holiday. Here we go; young lady," The man begins, looking at Haley. "you ready?"

"Yes, sir." Haley replies, as she holds a clipboard and pen.

"Do the honors." The man says, stepping aside from the door.

Haley smiles, and proceeds toward the entrance. She opens the door and steps out, as she sees a long ling of people.

"Okay everyone," Haley begins. "please sign your name here as you enter and then you can all enjoy the food. And, oh yeah, _Happy Thanksgiving _everyone."

A man who is standing second in line, looks at Haley.

"It sure is a happy day." He says.

Haley smiles fakely.

"Oh, God." Haley whispers to herself. "Ew."

**Cut To:**

Motel Room; Ken and the woman are laying in the bed, as Ken as his arm around her.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Ken asks.

"Oh, so good." She replies. "You really wore me out last night." She smiles.

"I'm really glad you came back." Ken says.

"I really don't want to go to my parent's tonight," She begins. "but it is Thanksgiving, right? What are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, I don't know." Ken replies. "Probably, well, nothing---"

Ken's cell phone rings. He grabs it off the table next to him and answers it.

"Hello?" Ken asks. "Oh, Taylor. Uh, what's up?"

She looks over at Ken curiously.

"You're inviting me over to Lucas' mom's for Thanksgiving dinner?" Ken asks. "Uh, well sure. Alright. Sounds fine. Kay; bye."

Ken down his cell phone.

"Guess I have plans." Ken says.

"With Taylor?" She asks.

"No;" Ken replies. "Taylor will just happen to be there, too. Look, she said she wants to be friends. It's totally innocent."

**Cut To:**

Beach House; Clay is sitting at the kitchen table as he eats a sandwich. Sara walks down the steps.

"Hey." Sara says. "Good morning."

She walks into the kitchen, and opens the refrigerator, to get out orange juice.

"Hey, so what did Nathan say last night?" Sara asks.

"I didn't go see him last night, Sara." Clay admits.

"Why not?" Sara asks. "So then where were you?"

"I was on my way to his place," Clay begins. "and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him something that would cause his whole world to crash in. So I turned around; went to a dive bar for a drink."

"I understand not wanting to deliver bad news to your best friend." Sara says. "But you have to tell him, Clay. Imagine if this woman goes public before you tell him and he finds out from the media?"

"You're right." Clay nods. "I know I have to tell him; I just need to find the right time and place."

"Tonight." Sara says. "Promise me."

**Cut To:**

Brooke/Nathan's House; Kitchen. Brooke and Nathan are sitting next to each other at the kitchen table. Brooke has a piece of pumpkin pie in her hand, which she is holding up face-level high. A whole pumpkin pie, minus one slice, is sitting on the table.

"Okay, okay." Brooke says, with an eye roll. "I _promise_. Now will you close your eyes?"

"Fine." Nathan replies, then closing his eyes.

Brooke smiles, as she reaches for the whipped cream spray can and proceeds to spray some on the piece of pie in her hand.

"Okay, I heard that." Nathan says, still with his eyes closed. "That's the whipped cream. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

"Jeez, paranoid much?" Brooke asks. "I just know how you don't like pumpkin pie without the cream. Okay; open wide."

Nathan opens his mouth. Brooke puts the very front of the pie inside his mouth.

"Close." Brooke says.

Nathan closes his mouth, taking a bite of the pie.

"_Mm_." Nathan says.

"See?" Brooke asks. "Just need to trust me."

Brooke sprays the whipped cream again, but this time into her hand, much like it's shaving cream.

"Yeah, there you go." Nathan says, with his eyes closed. "Put some more on there."

"Here you go..." Brooke says. "Open wide."

Nathan opens his mouth. Brooke proceeds to put her hand on his face and moving it on on cheek, and down to his chin, and then back up.

"Funny." Nathan says, now opening his eyes. "I so didn't see _that _coming."

"But now I get to lick it off." Brooke says, then sticks out her tongue and licks Nathan's cheek. "_Mm_, that's really good cream. Wanna try some?"

"Sure." Nathan replies.

Brooke, still with cream on her lips, gives him a kiss on his lips. Nathan licks it off her lips and then proceeds to kiss her back.

"Delicious." Nathan smiles, still kissing her.

**Cut To:**

Jamie is holding a pitcher of lemonade and walking around to each table.

**Cut To:**

Haley is standing outside, still signing people in, using the clipboard. A man is standing in front of her, as he signs the form.

"So, how's your Thanksgiving so far?" He asks.

"Oh, good. Good." Haley replies. "I'm volunteering with my son, then having dinner with my friends tonight. How's yours?"

"It'll be good once I start eating in there." He replies. "So you single?"

"Yes." Haley replies, then pauses. "_No_..."

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Lucas is checking on the turkey which is in the oven, as he has the oven door opened. Peyton enters the kitchen.

"Luke, baby." Peyton says. "Why did you get up so early? I heard you up at four thirty a.m. Why don't you come to bed with me and relax? I don't want you being exhausted for tonight."

"My mom was up just as early to cook." Lucas says. "I'm fine; I just had some coffee."

"You're getting up early," Peyton begins. "hardly sleeping through the night, and honestly baby, you seemed a little withdrawn yesterday. Is this about Olivia not being here today?"

"Peyton," Lucas begins. "I haven't spent a Thanksgiving with Olivia for two years; that's not it." Lucas pauses. "_Nothing's _it. Okay? I'm just stressed with the movie and making all of this food today; I'll be fine, promise."

"Okay." Peyton nods. "But if you change your mind on the relaxation thing, you know where to find me." She winks.

Lucas smiles. Peyton turns around and proceeds to walk out of the kitchen.

**Flashback:**

L.A.; Dave's House. Lucas is standing in front of the counter, as he puts stuffing into the turkey, which is inside a cooking tray/pan on the counter. Peyton enters.

"Liz is playing in the other roon." Peyton says. "Need any hep in here?" She notices what he's doing. "Uh, with anything but _that_."

Lucas chuckles.

"Na, I think I got it." Lucas says. "But thanks. I sort of want to keep busy, you know?"

"Why's that?" Peyton asks.

"I guess because it's my first holiday being out here, away from home." Lucas replies.

"But," Peyton begins. "you said Tree Hill wasn't the same anymore. That basically everyone we know left."

"Well I still miss everyone." Lucas says. "I don't know; you think it was stupid to think we would all live in the same town together for the rest of our lives, and it be like high school forever?"

"That's definitely not stupid." Peyton replies. "Change is hard. It's also inevitable, though. Can't stop it, you know? That's life."

"Well I'm just glad you're here." Lucas says. "Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me too." Peyton smiles.

**/End of Flashback. Present Time:**

Motel; Outside. Taylor approaches a door, and then knocks twice. Ken's woman opens the door.

"We're fine." She says. "No maid service needed right now."

"Uh," Taylor being confusingly. "you know what---I must have the wrong room. Sorry."

"Taylor?" Ken's voice is heard. He approaches the door from inside wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I just wanted to see if you needed a ride, um..." Taylor says. "But obviously you don't. You know, I know it's not really polite but I think I want to retract my earlier invitation. Sorry. Bye."

Taylor walks away.

"Just great." Ken says.

"Yeah." She nods, then shuts the door.

**Cut To:**

**(THAT EVENING)**

Karen's House; Lucas' Bedroom. Lucas is sitting on his bed, as he looks down. Peyton enters, holding a glass of wine.

"Oh, there you are." Peyton says. "You know, everyone's out back. Why don't you come join us? We're deciding on a game for after dinner."

"That's okay." Lucas says. "I gotta check on the rolls anyway." He begins to stand up.

"_Luke_." Peyton says. "I know something wrong now. You've hardly talked to anyone since they got here. Please tell me what's going on."

"The rolls." Lucas says. "Must tend to them. But we'll talk later, okay? Promise."

Lucas gives her a kiss, then exits the room. Peyton sighs.

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Dining Room. Everyone is walking into the house from the backyard and proceeds to go to the table to sit down, which has all of the food on it.

"After dinner." Sara whispers to Clay.

He nods. They sit down next to each other.

"So Taylor," Haley begins. "why couldn't Ken make it again?"

"Oh, busy man." Taylor replies. "I think he's over his buddy's house."

Haley nods. Jamie and Lily enters the room.

"And where have you two been hiding?" Nathan asks, as he sits down.

"Kicking her butt at Wii." Jamie replies.

"Hey!" Lily says, as she sits down. "I won some, too."

"Jamie, honey, language." Haley says. "Sit next to me, Jame."

"Okay." Jamie says.

"Karen," Mouth begins, as he is sitting down. "everything looks amazing."

"Well thanks, Mouth;" Karen says. "but Lucas made most of it."

"Wow, Luke." Mouth says. "Impressive."

"It's no big deal really." Lucas says, as he proceeds to carve the turkey. "Okay, everyone who wants white meat, hold out your plate."

Jamie extends his plate to Lucas.

"Okay, Jame." Lucas says. "Hold it steady." He puts some turkey on his plate.

"Thank you." Jamie says, putting his plate back in front of him.

Everyone proceeds to put food onto their plates.

"So," Lucas begins. "who wants to sat grace? Jamie? Lil?"

"_No_." Lily replies. "I think Jamie should. He did win."

"You heard the lady, Jame." Lucas says.

"You're mean." Jamie says to Lily.

Lily sticks out her tongue at him. Jamie proceeds to fold his hands and look down. Everyone else follows him.

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Dining Rooom. Everyone is sitting around talking, as their empty plates are in front of them. Andy proceeds to stand up.

"Well," Andy begins. "I'll get the desserts. Brooke, Nathan. Thanks so much for that pumpkin pie."

"Oh, you're welcome." Brooke says.

As Andy stands and proceeds to walk passed Karen, Karen looks up at him, giving him a look. She proceeds to stand up. Andy stops, and faces the table. Karen, standing, picks up her wine glass and taps it with her knife. Everyone faces her.

"Everyone," Karen begins. "I," she stops. "_we _have an announcement we'd like to share with you all."

"So exciting." Haley says, as she looks at Karen and Andy.

Karen smiles.

"Well," Karen begins. "after many discussions, Andy and I have collectively decided that we both want to have this baby. I'm in this pregnancy for the loung haul."

Lucas shakes his head, and looks at Andy. Lucas stands up and proceeds to the back door, then turns around toward Karen.

"Well, I just hope this isn't our last Thanksgiving together, mom." Lucas says, then walks out the door.

Peyton watches Lucas leave, knowingly. Clay looks over at Sara.

"I think this may be a good time." Clay whispers to her. "Uh, Nate. Hey, can I talk to you out front?"

"Uh," Nathan begins. "yeah. Sure, Clay."

**Cut To:**

Front Porch; Clay is standing on the porch, as Nathan walks out and shuts the front door.

"What's up, man?" Nathan asks.

"Look, this isn't easy to tell you." Clay says. "But before I do, I just want to say I'm not accusing you. I'm on your side and I just want to get your through this."

Nathan looks confused.

"What's going on?" Nathan asks.

"Does the name Renee ring a bell?" Clay asks.

"Should it?" Nathan asks.

"Well considering she knows you--_us_--from a party three months ago..." Clay says.

"Oh, yeah." Nathan says. "Well I remember the party, in Phoenix. Why? Is this woman in Tree Hil? Did you talk to her?"

"No, yes." Clay replies. "She called me. Nate, it's bad. Really bad."

"Okay." Nathan says. "You're freaking me out right now."

"You know, we were pretty wasted that night, man." Clay says. "She's accusing you of..." Clay pauses. "of rape. She's saying you raped her, Nate."

"Oh, my God." Nathan says in disbelief, as he sits down on the swing.

"Nate," Clay begins. "she threatened to go public with this. If she does, that's it for your career. Your reputation."

"Clay, if this woman's accusing me of rape," Nathan begins. "then isn't my career the least of my concerns? I mean, this could turn into a legal matter, and I could go to jail."

"And even if we prove your innocence," Clay begins. "the damage will have already been done, and people won't care about the end result; just about the accusation."

"Well what are we going to do?" Nathan asks.

"I don't know." Clay replies, then sits next to him. "But we'll figure it out. We'll find out what she's really after by doing this."

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	97. When Bad Things Happen to Good People

**Season 9. Chapter 9.09 (97). 'When Bad Things Happen to Good People.'**

**Flashback— **

**(About 3 Months Earlier):**

House; There's a party going on, as a bunch of people (including the Phoenix Suns team players) are dancing, talking, drinking, etc. Clay and a woman – Renee – enter from the back deck, into the house. Renee is hanging onto Clay's arm, as she leans against him.

"How was that _fresh air_?" Clay asks. "Feeling better now?"

"I feel…" Renee begins, as she turns and faces Clay. "_wonderful_. You are so handsome."

"Oh, well thank you." Clay says. "But, like I said outside, and, uh, when you first started hitting on me, I'm happily married."

"Aw, how sweet." Renee says. "To who? Where is she?"

"She's…not here." Clay replies.

"Oh, well then," Renee begins, as she runs her fingers along his chest. "good for me, huh?"

Clay starts to look uncomfortable. Renee glances behind Clay, and removes her finger from his chest.

"Now _he's _hot." Renee says, as she looks at Nathan, who just walked out of the bathroom door.

Clay turns around.

"Ah, Nathan Scott." Clay says. "He's my client, and currently in a contract year. So I guess you like basketball players more than basketball agents, huh?"

"In this case, _yes_." Renee says. "No offense." She proceeds to walk toward Nathan.

"None taken." Clay says to himself. "Thank God."

Nathan stands in front of the bathroom door, as he takes a sip out of his cup. Renee approaches him with a smile.

"Renee, gorgeous." Renee says to him, introducing herself. "Your agent over there just pointed you out to me. How's it going?"

"Uh, well this is definitely my last drink." Nathan replies. "Feeling a little…"

"Aw, you poor, _poor _thing." Renee says, as she walks closer to him.

"Yeah; right." Nathan nods, as he looks away. "Well, I hope you enjoy yourself."

As Nathan takes a step, Renee gets in front of him again.

"Oh, where are you running off to?" Renee asks. "This is a party. So why don't you…party a little? Maybe dance with me, or we can go somewhere more privately."

"Well as tempting as that sounds, I think I'll have to pass." Nathan replies. "I'm sort of with someone. Actually, completely with someone."

"Oh, are you married too?" Renee asks. "God, why are all the hot guys at this party taken?"

Nathan shrugs.

"Well that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun tonight, right?" Renee asks. "You know, I'm an excellent secret keeper."

"Well you should know that my gal's a tough chick." Nathan says. "And she doesn't like to share, if you know what I mean. So… have fun."

Nathan starts to walk away, as Renee grabs his shirt and pulls him toward her. She then begins to kiss him on the lips. Nathan pulls away.

"Sorry, _Renee_, is it?" Nathan asks. "But you have nothing on Brooke."

Nathan walks away. Renee stands there looking shocked, that he turned her down.

**Cut To:**

**Flackback—**

**(The Day After Thanksgiving '17—Ch. 9.08)**

Brooke/Nathan's House; Master Bedroom. Nathan is sitting on the bed, as he looks down nervously. The bathroom door opens and Brooke walks out, with wet hair, and wearing jeans and a shirt.

"Hey." Brooke says. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something." Nathan says.

"Okay." Brooke says, as she sits down next to him. "Tell away."

"Clay and I met this girl at a Phoenix party a couple months ago." Nathan says. "Renee is her name. Well she just called Clay two days ago, and—"

"Yeah…?" Brooke asks.

"She's claiming I raped her, Brooke." Nathan replies. "She hasn't gone public with it, but she said she might. She threatened she might."

"Oh my God." Brooke says. "Well we have to stop her. Why is she doing this?"

"I don't know." Nathan replies. "Clay's working on it." He pauses. "Brooke, you know that I didn't—"

"Of course I know that." Brooke says. "I'm behind you one-hundred percent with this, Nathan, and we will get through this…together. I promise."

Nathan smiles, as he puts his arm around Brooke.

**/End of Flashback—**

**(Present Time)**

Skills' Apartment; Ken is standing in front of the door. Skills opens the door and looks surprised to see Ken.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Skills asks.

"Is Taylor here?" Ken asks.

"None of your business." Skills says. "Leave. Bye."

"Look, it's important, okay?" Ken asks. "Just tell her I stopped by-"

"Yeah, okay." Skills says, then closing the door in his face.

Ken sighs and turns around, then walks off.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Park; Lucas is watching Elizabeth as she plays on the playground, sitting down onto the slide. Dave approaches Lucas.

"Oh. Hey, man." Lucas says.

Dave gives Lucas a "greeting" nod.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Lucas asks.

"No." Dave replies. "No, but I have a good feeling about it."

"You know if they say no," Lucas begins. "then we can't start filming for another minimum eight months."

"I know." Dave nods. "Speaking of, how is your mom doing?"

"Fine." Lucas replies. "For now at least. I'm trying my best to be okay with all of this... but it's hard sometimes. I'm getting better, though."

"You know, if you ever need to talk about anything..." Dave says.

"I know." Lucas nods. "Thanks, Dave."

"Daddy, Daddy!" Elizabeth says, as she climbs the latter leading to the top of the slide. "Are you ready?"

"Sure am, Lizzy." Lucas replies as he gets out his digital camera from his pocket.

Elizabeth smiles as she slides down the slide, and Lucas takes a picture of her.

"Awesome!" Lucas says.

Dave chuckles, as he smiles to himself.

**Cut To:**

Motel Room; Ken's woman walks out of the bathroom and picks up a bottled water from a table, then takes a sip. Ken enters through the door.

"You gonna hang out in here twenty-four/seven?" Ken asks.

"Someone picked the wrong side of the bed, huh?" She asks.

Ken says nothing, and lies down on the bed, picking up the remote and turning on the television.

"So I guess your Taylor talk didn't go well." She says.

"It didn't go at all." Ken says. "Oh, but my Skills talk went..._not _well."

"Who's, uh, Skills?" She asks.

"Her boy-" Ken stops. "_Boyfr_-" He stops again. "He's dating Taylor."

"Oh." She replies. "Well you know you still have me. We're together still, right?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Ken asks.

"You mean for besides the fact," She begins. "that you've been moping around here like a lost puppy since Thanksgiving over that girl? Or maybe that before Taylor found out about us you were saying how happy you were with me, and then _boom_-she catches us together and you get replaced by this lost puppy dog."

"I'm fine." Ken says. "Just tired. You wanna get us some lunch? I kind of wanna be alone."

"Alone, or just not around me?" She asks, then stands up.

"Look, I'm sorry." Ken says. "It's just, Taylor was a huge part of my life, and I-" He stops. "I'm sorry."

She sighs.

"The usual?" She asks.

Ken nods. She walks to the door and exits the room, closing it behind her. Ken stares at the television, then turns it off, throwing the remote on the floor, and putting a pillow over his face.

**Cut To:**

Restaurant; Clay is sitting at a two-person table, holding his menu out in front of him, reading it. The Host approaches the table, as Renee is behind him.

"Sir," The Host begins to say to Clay. "your guest has arrived."

The Host steps aside, and Renee smiles and sits down across from Clay.

"Can I get you two started with a drink?" The Host asks.

"I'll actually have champagne." Renee replies.

"Just a water for me," Clay begins. "and we'll need a little more time to order our food."

"Of course." The Host says. "Your waiter will be with you shortly. I'll get those drinks." He walks away.

"You sure alcohol is such a good idea?" Clay asks. "Need I remind you the condition you were in last time I saw you drink?"

"My hero." Renee says. "Too bad you didn't want to be my hero that night."

"Look, Renee;" Clay says. "lets cut the small talk. What do you really want? Why are you doing this to my client?"

"You mean Nathan Scott?" Renee asks. "Oh, yes. Of course. I mean, he is your only client, isn't he?"

"Uh, no." Clay replies. "Not that it's any of your business. We both know that night Nathan didn't so much as kiss you, and the only time both of your lips did make contact was when _you _came onto him. Why are you doing this?"

"In all seriousness," Renee begins. "all I want is justice. Because of your client, since that night I have suffered much emotional pain. But not just that; physical, too."

The Host approaches the table, holding a glass of champagn and a glass of water.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting." He says. "Here you go." He sets the glasses down on the table. "Enjoy." He walks away.

"Anyway," Renee begins. "because of your client, my life has changed forever."

"We both know," Clay begins. "Nathan didn't do what you're accusing him of. What kind of twisted human being fasely accuses someone of anything, let alone of something of this serious nature?"

"Really?" Renee asks. "Does _this _look like I'm falsely accusing your client?"

She reaches inside her purse, and pulls out a sonogram of a three month old fetus, handing it to Clay. Clay looks down at it, surprised.

"This still doesn't prove Nathan did anything." Clay says.

"Listen, I don't want Nathan in jail, okay?" Renee asks. "I just want him to stand up and be a man and take responsibility for his actions. God knows making child support payments would be like pocket change for him. And it's not like he doesn't already anyway, right? Lets just say I've done my research where Nathan Scott is concerned."

"No judge, no police officer, is going to believe your story." Clay says. "You have no proof, and you have no proof for a reason."

"Oh, don't I?" Renee asks. "Are you willing to bet your client's future on that, Mr. Evans? Open your eyes; we were at a party, you know, where several eye-witnesses were present. Eye-witnesses who can confirm how drunk Nathan was that night, and you for that matter. What they can also confirm is seeing Nathan take me into a room and closing the door...and staying in there for at least a half hour." She pauses. "Between you and me, he doesn't have the best lasting power."

Clay is silent.

"And we both know," Renee continues. "who the courts usually side with in rape cases. Seriously, the one hundred and ten pound woman versus the muscular, two hundred and twenty plus pound man? Especially when said man has two kids with two different mothers, and has had an affair on his once wife. Not to mention the affair he's been having lately with his ex-wife, à la the tabloids."

"Just say what you want." Clay says.

"You and Nathan release a press statement," Renee begins. "apologizing for Nathan's terrible mistake three months ago and that he's going to step up and pay his dues for the next eight teen years. You do that, and this whole thing will be chalked up as two wasted individuals doing the nasty one night. And I also won't press charges. Seems like a sweet deal to me, don't you agree? Your client's loaded; child support payments for the next eight teen won't even dent his bank account. And besides, isn't that better than the alternative of your only client ending up in the slammer on rape charges and thus you being out a job?"

Clay just looks at her, in frustration that he's being manipulated. Renee stands up.

"Think about it, and let me know." Renee says. "But don't wait too long. My rape counselor told me I should report a rape a-sap to the police." She smiles slightly. "Oh, and feel free to keep _that_. My doctor can provide me with plenty."

She walks away. Clay, taking a sip of his water, puts his glass down onto the table in frustration, as he looks down at the sonogram.

**Cut To:**

**Flashback:**

**(Two Years Previously)**

L.A.; Hospital Room. Peyton is laying on a hospital bed, hooked up to some machines, as she as her eyes closed. Lucas enters in a panic.

"_Peyton_." Lucas says, rushing to her bedside, and she opens her eyes, hearing him. "Are you okay? I came as soon as they called me; Liz is with Dave."

"I'll be fine." Peyton says softly. "Thanks for coming, Luke."

"Are you kidding?" Lucas asks, grabbing her hand gently. "Of course." He pulls a chair over and sits down by her bedside. "God, I was so scared when the hospital called me. Are you comfortable? Do you want any water? Can you have water right now?"

"Yes, and water sounds good." Peyton replies. "It's actually right over there."

Lucas stands up and proceeds over to a table. He pours her a cup of water, and then walks over to the bed. Peyton lifts up her head, as Lucas places the rim of the cup near her mouth and slowly pours.

"That's good." Peyton says. "Thanks."

"Do you need anything else?" Lucas asks. "Did you eat yet? Maybe another pillow? I can go ask the nurse-"

"Luke," Peyton begins. "can you just sit here with me for awhile?"

"Sure." Lucas nods.

Lucas sits on the bed, and leans back, as half of his body is on and half is leaning off the bed. He rests his head on the back of the hospital bed, as he holds Peyton's hand.

**/End of Flashback:**

**(Present Time)**

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Andy and Karen are laying in bed together. Andy is on his side, as he rubs Karen's stomach.

"Hey, little guy-" Andy stops. "Or girl. I'm so excited for when I finally get to see you in seven months. You are going to come out of your mommy seeing a big, goofy guy smiling from ear to ear. Yes, you are."

"You're so cute." Karen smiles.

"You know, I was thinking." Andy says. "What do you hope the baby is-a boy or a girl? I mean, you already have one of each, so which one do you hope you get two of?"

"Two?" Karen asks. "No, no. What did the doctor tell you? I'm not having twins, am I?"

Andy laughs.

"You know, Lucas and Lily being the first of each." Andy clarifies.

"You know, I'm not sure." Karen says. "I really enjoyed raising a boy, though."

"Well I'm glad to hear you say that;" Andy admits. "because I really want a son."

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see what we get." Karen says.

"Yeah," Andy begins. "because I don't want to knterow the gender before the delivery..."

"Yeah, me either." Karen nods.

Karen and Andy look away suddenly.

**Cut To:**

_Davis' Diner; _Office. Brooke is sitting at her desk, as Cynthia and Tiffany both sign papers.

"I'm excited to move back to New York," Cynthia begins. "but I feel bad leaving you right in the middle of this terrible scandal with Nathan."

"Yeah, so do I." Tiffany agrees. "Did you hear from Nathan yet?"

"No." Brooke replies. "But he said he would call me after Clay got back from lunch with Renee."

Tiffany and Cynthia nod.

"But you guys go;" Brooke says. "don't feel guilty. I'll be sure to update you both when I hear from Nathan."

"Make sure you do." Cynthia says.

"Hey, so," Brooke begins. "is Chase excited too about moving back to the city?"

"Yeah, sort of." Cynthia says. "I mean, he's doing it for me, you know? When I'm happy, he's happy." She smiles. "He is so supportive and great. God, Brooke; I can't believe you ever gave him up."

Brooke smiles, not knowing what to say.

"Well I'm glad you did." Cynthia winks.

"_Anyway_," Tiffany begins. "your mom isn't going to have any part in the company, right?"

"Right." Brooke nods. "She totally removed herself completely. She doesn't own any part of it, not even the bathrooms."

Tiffany and Cynthia chuckle.

"Well," Cynthia begins. "we have to be at the airport in thirty minutes, so..." She pauses. "Oh, it was so good working with you, Brooke."

"We're going to miss you so much." Tiffany adds.

Brooke stands up and hugs them both.

"Me too." Brooke says. "But this way, _Clothes Over Bro's_, a ten year plus old company, can live on."

"We'll try to do as good of a job as you did." Cynthia says.

"Aw, thanks." Brooke says. "But all I ask is you do better than Victoria."

Cynthia and Tiffany laugh.

**Cut To:**

Coffee Shop; Nathan walks outside holding a cup of coffee, as he stops in front of the counter on the deck, and puts is cup on it. He proceeds to pick up the cream. Clay approaches him from the side, holding the sonogram behind his back.

"Hey." Clay says.

"Hey." Nathan replies, as he stirs his coffee. "So how did it go? What are we dealing with here?"

"Well, the _good _news is," Clay begins. "this woman has no interest in pressing charges."

"That's really good news." Nathan says. "Which _should _be implied considering she has no basis to press charges on."

"_If_," Clay begins. "you announce to the public and all of your fans... that you and Renee had sex three months ago;" He pauses. "and the baby she's carrying is yours."

Clay shows him the sonogram picture. Nathan looks shocked.

"Doesn't seem that long ago," Nathan begins. "when I was on your side delivering similar news to a friend. And unlike that friend, I didn't have sex with this woman. This isn't my baby."

"Oh, I know that." Clay says.

"Then why should I take responsibility as if it were mine?" Nathan asks.

"Because if you don't, she _is _going to press charges on you for rape." Clay says. "And evidently, she has proof." He gestures at the sonogram. "Oh, and so-called eyewitnesses."

"I'd love to talk to these witnesses." Nathan says. "Look, I'm not going to surrender to something I didn't do. Why is she doing this?"

"For money, Nate." Clay replies. "And maybe for payback for turning her down at the party so much. I mean, the _actual _father of her baby probably isn't nearly as rich as you are, so based on the circumstances surrounding three months ago, she saw an opportunity to cash in. It sucks, I know; but it is what it is, and now we have to deal with it."

"You actually want me to claim responsibility for this kid, don't you?" Nathan asks.

"Look, as your agent and your friend," Clay begins. "I'm just trying to look out for your career, and your life, and your family, Nate. A drunken one night stand that led to a baby is a lot more forgiving than rape. Nathan, _seriously_, if we let this get out into the media, that's it. The damage will be done, you will be labeled, and it won't matter if you are proved innocent later on."

"How much time do we have to make a decision?" Nathan asks.

"Honestly, I don't know." Clay replies. "Until I hear from her again. But honestly, I don't trust this girl for obvious reasons. She may be heading to the police station as we speak for all we know. That's why we need to act quick so I can get back to her so she won't go to the police."

"I just need to talk to Brooke first." Nathan says.

Clay nods.

**Cut To:**

Elementary School; Haley is sitting in her car, next to the curb, and in front of the school. as she reads a magazine. Jamie opens the passenger car door.

"Hey, buddy." Haley says, closing the magazine.

"Whatcha reading, mom?" Jamie asks, as he puts his backpack in the back seat.

"US Weekly." Haley replies, as she shows him the cover. "I'm still waiting for one of us to appear in 'Stars, They're Just Like US.'"

Jamie nods, as he enters the car and sits down.

"Good luck with that." Jamie says.

"So how was school, buddy?" Haley asks.

"_Awesome_." Jamie replies, smiling.

"Oh." Haley says surprised. "Well what did you learn?"

Jamie shrugs.

"But this girl Jenny pinched me." Jamie says. "So then at recess I asked her why she did that. Well now I have a date to the dance this weekend."

"That's...awesome, Jame." Haley says. "Is she pretty? Do you like her?"

"Yes and yes." Jamie replies. "So mom, what about you?"

"Uh, what about me?" Haley asks.

"Do you have a date this weekend?" Jamie asks.

"No." Haley replies.

"Well why not?" Jamie asks. "I've been thinking about it, and I think it's time you start dating. I mean, Daddy has Brooke; Uncle Lucas has Peyton; even _Grandma _Karen has someone and she's like way older than you."

Haley laughs.

"So I think you need someone, too." Jamie says.

"You think so, huh?" Haley asks.

Jamie nods.

"Well," Haley begins. "maybe I'll meet a guy while chaperoning your dance this weekend. Maybe Jenny's Dad. Is he divorced?"

"No." Jamie replies.

"Oh. Well, I went with the odds." Haley says.

**Cut To:**

**Flashback:**

**(Two Years Previously)**

L.A.; Dave's House. Lucas is sitting on the front porch, in a chair. He sees Peyton walking up the steps to the porch.

"You wanted to see me?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah, I did." Lucas nods. "I was jealous of that guy you went out with, Peyton."

"What?" Peyton asks, surprised.

"And that woman who asked me out," Lucas begins. "there's nothing about her that makes me want to call her and go out again."

"Luke, what are you trying to say?" Peyton asks.

"I don't know." Lucas replies. "Just that...I think I have feelings for you, Peyton. Not just friendship, either. Real, old-school, Lucas and Peyton type feelings."

"Okay; slow down, Luke." Peyton says.

"Ever since I got that call," Lucas begins. "and I saw you laying in that hospital bed, I've been looking at you differently. That night scared me so bad, Peyton. It made me realize how much I care about you, and how much I need you in my life." Lucas pauses. "And then I saw Josh, and..."

"There isn't much chemistry with me and Josh." Peyton interrupts. "But Luke, it's perfectly natural for an accident to scare someone like that. But it doesn't mean you're in love with me."

"Yeah, true." Lucas says. "But it doesn't mean I'm not, either. I mean, I know we have been through so much since the last time we were together, and it's been a long time, Peyton; it's just when I saw you with Josh, this feeling of wishing it was me with you came over me. I mean, do you think you maybe feel-"

"I don't know, Luke." Peyton replies softly, as she looks down. "It's been so long since I looked at you that way, or had those kind of feelings for you. I don't know how to answer that."

"I know; me too." Lucas says.

"I mean," Peyton begins. "even if these feelings were real and not just from the accident, we've been together before, Luke. We've been down that road and we know how it ends."

"That doesn't mean the same thing would happen again." Lucas says. "Besides, she moved back to Tree Hill. She's far, far away."

Peyton smiles.

"You always could make me smile, Lucas Scott." Peyton says.

"It's a gift." Lucas says.

"You know," Peyton begins. "when I was on my way over here, I was thinking Liz left a toy here or something. I was so not expecting _this_."

She chuckles, as Lucas does too.

**/End of Flashback:**

**(Present Time)**

_Davis' Diner_; Brooke is wiping down the counter, as Nathan enters the diner. Brooke, seeing him, turns toward a waitress who is counting her tips.

"_Hey_;" Brooke says. "Why am I doing this? You're just standing there."

"Sorry." She replies. "I'm on it."

"Thanks." Brooke says, as she proceeds to walk toward Nathan. "Outside?"

Nathan nods, then they walk outside together.

"I just talked to Clay." Nathan says.

"How bad is it?" Brooke asks.

"Well, good news is she's not looking to press charges." Nathan replies.

"That's great." Brooke says.

"As long as," Nathan begins. "I come out to the public that I had sex with her three months ago, and that the baby that's inside her is mine."

"I need to sit down." Brooke says, as she proceeds to sit on a bench. "Oh my God, Nate."

"Look, Brooke;" Nathan begins. "I wanna thank you for being so supportive through all of this. I mean, it would be easy for you to believe her story. And more than that, I know all of this must bring up some painful memories for you."

"Women like this make me feel ashamed." Brooke says. "There's real women out there who are being raped and who have to live with that for the rest of their lives, and here she's crying rape just to get a ton of money from a celebrity."

Nathan nods, in agreement. Brooke stands up.

"But Nathan, honey." Brooke says. "There's not even a choice for me. I love you, and you're my man. All those times you were there for me, it's my turn to be there for you. But typical Nathan Scott; worrying about little old me when you're going through this huge ordeal."

"I'm always going to worry about you, Brooke; you're my girl." Nathan says. "But I need to get back to Clay with a decision, like, really fast, because we don't know how long this woman's going to wait until she goes to the police with her ridiculous story."

"So," Brooke begins. "either you have to say this baby is yours and pay her child support for the next eight teen years, or you will be up against rape charges? Is there an option three?"

"I don't think so." Nathan replies.

"Then we both know what you need to do." Brooke says. "You can't ruin your life, Nathan, because of some greedy, pyscho bitch. Or your career. And besides, I need you here with me, and this way you're choosing the lesser of two evils."

"I guess I'll call Clay then." Nathan says. "I mean, so everyone will think I have another kid, and I pay up for the next couple of decades; at least then this will be over, and you and I can go back to being us with no drama."

**Cut To:**

Haley's House; Peyton is sitting at the kitchen table, with a glass of lemonade in front of her. Jamie is sitting across from her.

"So," Peyton begins. "how's school?"

"_Awesome_." Jamie replies.

"Yeah?" Peyton asks. "So the fifth grade is treating you good?"

"Well that fifth graders are, especially the girls." Jamie replies.

Peyton chuckles.

"How's that?" Peyton asks. "Do you have a crush, Jamie?"

"This girl pinched me today." Jamie replies. "And now I have a date for the dance this weekend."

"Wow; does your mom know about this?" Peyton asks.

"She's chaperoning." Jamie replies.

"What about her?" Peyton asks. "Does she have a date?"

Jamie shakes his head.

"I've been thinking." Jamie admits. "I want her to date again. The last guy she dated was Dean and that was a really, really long time ago."

"And why do you want her to find a new man?" Peyton asks.

"So she's not alone anymore." Jamie replies. "Dad has Aunt Brooke; you and Uncle Lucas have each other. I want my mom to be happy too, just like you guys."

"That's really sweet of you, Jamie." Peyton says. "And you know what? I totally agree that it's time your mom start dating again. But just so you know, your mom, or anybody, doesn't need to be in a relationship in order to be happy."

Jamie nods.

"Well," Peyton begins. "I promise I'll do everything I can to help your mom get back out into the dating scene."

"Thanks, Aunt Peyton." Jamie replies, as he stands up and gives her a hug.

"Aw." Peyton says, giving him a hug back. "You're welcome, buddy."

Haley enters.

"Well, what's going on here?" Haley asks.

"Jamie's playing match maker." Peyton replies.

Haley looks confused.

"Aunt Peyton will explain, mom." Jamie says. "Gotta go find my suit from Aunt Rachel's wedding."

"Kay, buddy." Haley says.

Jamie runs out of the kitchen.

"So," Haley begins. "is Valentine's coming early this year?" She smirks. "Anyway, sorry for taking so long. I was gardening today and felt all icky. I needed that shower."

"Actually," Peyton begins. "Jamie was telling me about his date to his school dance."

"Oh, yeah." Haley says. "He's really excited about that. Did he tell you Nathan and I are champeroning?"

"He didn't tell me about Nathan;" Peyton replies. "but he did mention how he wishes you had a man in your life."

"Oh, God." Haley says. "All makes sense now."

"I told him I agree." Peyton mentions.

"How long was I in the shower?" Haley asks.

Peyton chuckles.

"It's just an idea, but of course it's ultimately your decision." Peyton says. "But Jamie did bring up a good point; you've been single for a long time now. I mean, Dean was your last boyfriend and, well, that was a really, really long time ago."

"Well, actually..." Haley says.

"_Get out_." Peyton says. "Oh, no way. You were dating when me and Lucas were in L.A.?"

"A little bit." Haley replies. "Some on the road, some in Tree Hill. Nothing serious."

"Wow." Peyton says surprised. "Look at you, rock star."

Haley smiles.

"But, you know," Haley begins. "you both may be right. Maybe it's time I think about settling into a serious relationship again. I mean, I'm pushing thirty and I've only had two. Is that sad?"

"Stop it." Peyton says. "You've done so many other things, Hales. But you know, you're right. I mean, you've done a lot, Hales; marriage, a few careers, raising a great son. Yet despite all of that, you're still so young. You did all of that stuff so young that you're now at the age where most people just start to begin all of that, or only have been for a few years. The world is your oyster, Hales."

"Thanks, Peyton." Haley says.

"You know," Peyton begins. "I know a few rock star, cute, single guys in the music biz who might just be perfect for you."

"Yeah?" Haley asks. "Any locals?"

"I'm sure I could find some." Peyton nods. "Or you could always go on _Lust Factor_."

"Oh, God." Haley says.

"What?" Peyton asks. "Brooke met Chase again on there. I used to have a 9.0 rating, but that was in my younger days. I'm sure I'd be lucky to get a seven now."

Haley chuckles.

"So, oh yeah;" Haley says. "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, God; yeah." Peyton says, remembering. "Well you know everything Nathan and Lucas have been going through, right? Well I was thinking it's been awhile since we've done the whole party thing..."

"I sense a Dare Night coming." Haley says.

"Or just an old-fashioned party at TRIC." Peyton suggests.

"Cool." Haley says. "Just Facebook me the details later, and I'm there."

Peyton smiles.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High; Coach's Office. Skills is sitting at his desk, doing paper work. Taylor knocks on the closed door. Skills looks up, seeing Taylor through the door's window, and waves her inside. She opens the door and walks in, closing it behind her.

"Why did you knock?" Skills asks.

"Well I didn't want to interrupt." Taylor replies. "Anyway, I wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't really gotten much of a chance to talk to be together since you got back from your mom's."

"I know, I'm sorry." Skills says. "Just been busy with the season, and honestly I've been thinking about Chris and his Dad ever since I called social services."

"What's going on with that anyway?" Taylor asks.

"They're investigating." Skills replies. "I mean, they can't just go to their house and break down the doors, right?" He pauses. "Anyway, uh, Ken stopped by earlier. He was looking for you."

"Oh." Taylor says off-guard. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him to leave." Skills replies. "Why's he looking for you, Taylor? I mean, did something happen I should know about? Like when I was away-"

"No; don't be silly." Taylor interrupts. "Ken is just living in the past; that's all. He'll move on soon enough. In fact, he probably already has."

"Yeah, hence him knocking on the door looking for you." Skills says sarcastically.

"Ken and I were pretty intense as a couple back in the day." Taylor says. "It'll just take him some more time."

Skills nods, as he looks down at his papers.

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Andy is sitting at the desk in the family room, as he looks at the monitor/computer screen and begins to type on the keyboard. Karen enters from the kitchen.

"Are you doing an essay?" Karen asks, with a chuckle.

"I'm actually on this pregnancy message board." Andy replies. "It's for expected and new parents to post on their experiences, ask any questions they may have; just basically a supportive and friendly online community."

"Sounds fun." Karen says, as she walks up behind Andy and curiously looks at the screen. "I should sign-up too, after you're done."

"Okay." Andy says. "This is great. I just posted what's called a '_thread_' and I've gotten nine replies already."

"What did you ask the parents of cyber space?" Karen asks.

"What they think about knowing the gender before the birth." Andy replies. "Just curious if it's a really popular thing these days to know."

"_Hey_." Karen says. "I thought we agreed we wanted to not know until we looked down at our newborn baby?"

"Curiosity got the best of me." Andy says. "I'm not saying we have to know, but it is something I want to discuss. Think about how we'll get to buy the baby furniture beforehand and not worry about getting the wrong color."

"We can buy white." Karen says. "Or yellow. Yellow is a boy color too now."

"Yeah, okay." Andy says. "Why don't we just buy him a pink bonnet, too?"

"Why Andy Hartgrove," Karen begins. "is your manly man interior actually peaking out?"

"Okay, so give me one good reason why we should wait to know." Andy tells her.

"Uh, how about the element of surprise?" Karen asks. "Being old-fashioned? The list goes on. I mean, whatever happened to pregnancies being all natural and wonderful, and having that feeling of excitement moments before the doctor takes out your new baby?"

"Yeah, uh, I've never experienced that." Andy says.

"But don't you want to?" Karen asks. "I'm just saying, everyone is so focused on advanced technology and don't get me wrong, I totally support moving forward; it's just some things like pregnancy are better left natural. I mean, did you know people are now actually customizing their unborn babies' genes to how they want their child to look when they grow up? Brad Pitt, Megan Fox, you name it, and you'll have a little celebrity junior running around."

"Wow." Andy says. "You're really passionate about this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Karen nods.

"Okay, well I support that." Andy says.

"Thank you." Karen replies.

"Yeah, if you don't want to know you don't have to." Andy says. "I'm fine with being the only one who knows before the birth."

"_What_?" Karen asks.

"I'm just saying," Andy begins. "you don't want to know and I do. Easy solution, right?" He puts his hand on the mouse and clicks, as he looks at the screen.

"Uh, yeah." Karen replies, thinking. "Sure."

**Cut To:**

**Flashback:**

**(Two Years Earlier)**

L.A.: Dave's House; Kitchen. Lucas is sitting at the table, eating a bagel. Dave enters.

"Morning." Dave says. "So you never told me how it went with Peyton the other day."

"Oh, uh..." Lucas says, as he takes a big bite of his bagel, and then points to his mouth as he chews.

"Got it." Dave says, opening the fridge. "You don't want to talk about it..._still_."

Lucas sighs, and then swallows.

"It's no big deal." Lucas says. "I told her how I was feeling and she shot me down. I don't know what I was thinking now anyway."

"Sorry, man." Dave says.

"Na, it's probably better this way." Lucas says. "It's been too long; too much has happened."

"Listen," Dave begins. "when we get off work tonight I'll take you to that new bar that just opened up. I'm sure it'll be packed with cutie cuties. You look like you need it."

"I'm fine." Lucas assures him. "But I never pass up such an opportunity. I heard they'll have beer pong too. Might be actually fun."

"Yeah, especially for the beer pong champion." Dave says. "Yeah, come on, Luke. Give it up for the King." Dave raises his hand.

Lucas chuckles.

"I'm sure you'll still be the King." Lucas says. "I haven't played since college."

"Alright, finish your bagel and lets go." Dave says.

**/End of Flashback:**

**(Present Time)**

Haley's House; Peyton and Haley are sitting on the couch and talking. Jamie walks down the steps wearing a suit.

"How do I look, mom?" Jamie asks.

"Wow, buddy." Haley says. "That pincher is really going to be impressed when she sees you."

Jamie smiles.

"Yeah, dude." Peyton says. "She's not gonna know what hit her."

**Cut To:**

_Davis' Diner_; Renee enters, and sees Brooke behind the counter with her back turned toward Renee.

"Brooke Davis;" Renee says, as Brooke turns around. "what's a former president of a multi million dollar company doing running a small diner in a hick town?"

"It's not always about the money." Brooke replies. "A concept that flies right over someone like you, I'm sure."

Renee chuckles.

"Right." Renee says. "It's funny how rich people always say that. I mean, you're worth millions, Brooke Davis; and your boyfriend is, too. Oh, but it's not about the money, right? Yeah, sure."

"Nathan and I have both worked hard for the money we have." Brooke says. "I can't stand people who would rather lie than work hard for their money."

"Wow, you know, you and Nathan are such a power couple." Renee says. "You own a huge clothing company, and Nathan's a huge NBA star. Both of your lives seem so _perfect_. From the outside, that is. Your poor thing; first your boyfriend gets practically the whole town pregnant, has an affair with his ex-wife, and now actually rapes one of his fans. Such a disgrace."

"Watch it." Brooke says. "I'd hate to have to knock you out. We both know you're full of lies and you're just taking advantage how much money Nathan is worth."

"Typical." Renee says. "The loving, supportive girlfriend stands by her man, even in his darkest hour. But will you still be standing behind him when he's in jail, Brooke? You know, believing your man is perfect and innocent is actually kind of sweet; however, when there are _so _many signs around you that point to him being guilty for _many _things, standing by him actually becomes quite sad, pathetic, and desperate."

Renee reaches in her purse and pulls out an Inquirer magazine, putting it on the counter in front of Brooke. It's an old copy, which shows on the cover a picture of Nathan and Haley at the airport, mentioning in the title of a '_secret affair_.'

"You know," Brooke begins. "I'm going to have to play the 'We have the right to refuse service to anyone' card."

"Who's asking for service?" Renee asks. "You know, Brooke, as his girlfriend, I seriously hope you wear the pants in that relationship so you can convince Nathan and Clay to do the right thing. Otherwise, the only sex you'll be getting is from your conjugal visits to Nathan...in _prison_. Either way, I'm going to suck Nathan dry, whether it's with him inside a prison cell or not. Well, enjoy your crappy diner, Brooke."

Renee proceeds to turn around toward the door and walks out, as Brooke, angrily, walks out from the counter and proceeds out the door toward Renee.

"_Renee_." Brooke says.

Renee turns around toward Brooke. Brooke then punches her in the face. Renee grabs her face with her hand, as she falls to the ground.

"Well, what do you know?" Brooke asks. "I didn't hate that at all."

**Cut To:**

Beach House; Clay and Sara are eating dinner at their kitchen table.

"How is it?" Clay asks.

"Oh, it's delicious." Sara replies, as she smiles then looks down, continuing to eat.

"Everything okay?" Clay asks.

"Yeah." Sara replies. "Well it's just, I know you've been really busy, but..."

"Oh right, that conversation." Clay says. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore that."

"Well I know things have been hectic with Nathan, and your career," Sara begins. "but I've been thinking about it a lot lately; I really want to have a baby with you." She smiles.

"You know what? Me too." Clay smiles. "In fact, after dinner we could officially try for that baby."

"Well then, it's definitely a date." Sara says.

**Cut To:**

**Flashback:**

**(Two Years Earlier)**

Dave's House; Lucas opens the front door, and Peyton is standing there.

"Hey-" Lucas begins.

Peyton suddely begins to kiss him on the lips. Lucas kisses her back.

"Uh, okay, wait a second." Lucas says. "What's going on?"

"I've been thinking about what you said for the last week," Peyton begins. "and then I kept thinking about all of my dating experiences since we've broken up, and as you know they're not good. They pretty much consist of pyschos, love triangles, and conjugal visits, and then I thought about what it was like when you and I were together. And then I realized, you are exactly what I want in a boyfriend, Luke. And I was happiest when we were together. Well, minus Anna."

Lucas chuckles, and then smiles at her.

"And then I thought how," Peyton begins. "there must be a reason why no matter what we go through, no matter how bad, we always find our way back to each other in the end, even if it's just as friends for awhile. I don't know what's going to happen if we pursue this, if it'll work out even, but I do know I really want to find out. And I'm not saying we should just jump back into a relationship; lets take it slow, go on a date. See what happens."

"Would kissing you right now be too fast?" Lucas asks.

"Not at all." She replies.

"I can't believe we're doing this again." Lucas says. "Am I the only scared one?"

"Not at all." Peyton smiles.

Lucas begins to kiss her on the lips again, as he places his hand in her hair.

"Hold on;" Lucas says. "you mean, you and Skills-" He stops. "I mean, you visited Skills in jail and-" He stops again.

"What are you trying to say?" Peyton asks, with a wink.

"I..." Lucas says, then smiles. "have no idea."

Lucas and Peyton begin to kiss again.

**/End of Flashback:**

**(Present Time)**

Karen's House; Lucas' Bedroom. Lucas and Peyton are laying on his bed together.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Park; Taylor is sitting on one of the swings, as she looks down at the sand. Ken approaches the swings.

"Hey there." Ken says.

Taylor looks up and sees him, then smiles and stands.

"Ken, hey." Taylor says. "Thank you so much for coming. I didn't think you would."

"About the motel room, Taylor..." Ken begins to explain.

"No; no explanation necessary." Taylor says. "Ken, I-" She stops. "God, I'm so sorry for everything I've done."

Ken begins to hug Taylor, as she then begins to kiss him on the lips, putting her arms around him. Ken kisses her back.

**Cut To:**

Outside a House; child social service officials approach the front door, and then knock.

**Cut To:**

Renee walks into a motel room, as she holds an ice pack on her face. Her cell phone rings; she takes it out of her pocket, looks down at it, and then answers it.

"Finally." Renee says.

"Sorry for the delay." Clay says. "My client and I wanted to think our decision over to make sure it's what we wanted to do."

"And?" Renee asks. "What's it going to be, huh?"

"After Nathan's next game," Clay begins. "he's going to make the announcement; in front of all of the media circus, his fans, and ultimately the entire world."

"Well," Renee begins. "at least you guys have decided to go with the smart route. It doesn't quite make up for Nathan's actions toward me, but it helps."

"It's just you and me, Renee." Clay says. "Yet you're still sticking to that story, huh?"

"Oh, Mr. Evans;" Renee says. "be sure to give Nathan my congratulations."

"What are you talking about?" Clay asks.

"Well for his future son or daughter, of course." Renee replies. "I hope the baby gets his nice eyes."

"Goodbye, Renee." Clay says.

He hangs up. In the motel room, Renee smiles, as she throws her phone onto the bed.

**Flashback:**

**(Three Months Earlier)**

Bedroom (of the house the party was held in); Renee is sleeping in the bed, under the covers, laying on one side of the bed. On the opposite site, the covers are pulled back. Suddenly, Renee's cell phone, which is sitting on the end table next to the bed, begins to ring loud. Renee wakes up, and notices the empty space beside her.

"Oh, no." Renee says to herself, and then picks up her cell phone and looks at the caller I.D.

Her cell phone screen says, "_Curtis calling..._" She answers the call.

"Hey, baby." Renee says. "No, yeah, I'm fine. I just pulled an all-nighter last night to study. Hey, let me get a few hours of sleep, take a shower, and then I'll meet you for lunch. Kay? Love you, too. Bye."

Renee throws her phone onto the floor, and lays back down in the bed. She stretches her arm up toward the lamp and turns off the light. The room becomes/goes dark.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	98. I'll Take The High Road

**Season 9. Chapter 9.10 (98). 'I'll Take The High Road, You Take The Low Road.'**

Grocery Store; Brooke pushes her cart inside one of the check-out lines, as she glances at the magazines while waiting her turn. Suddenly, she spots one magazine cover that shows a picture of Renee on the cover; the title reads, "_NBA Star Impregnates His Mistress! Find Out Who Inside! Pg. 38_."

Brooke picks up the magazine and flips to a page; there's a picture of Nathan in his basketball uniform, and with Renee at a party.

**Cut To:**

Nathan walks up onto a stage in front of an audience, the media with cameras and microphones, etc. He proceeds to stand in front of a podium with a microphone attached, as he looks out onto the audience, and glances at specifically Brooke and the rest of his friends and family.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) -_

_"Have you ever heard the expression, 'He sold his soul to the devil'? Well that phrase brings a whole new meaning to me when I think about my brother, Nathan Scott. Sometimes we do things because we don't see any other way out, but sometimes we just don't look hard enough."_

As Nathan stands behind the podium, he adjusts the microphone so it is closer to his face.

"Good evening, everyone." Nathan says. "It's been a hell of a season so far, both on and off the court. I've always been one to make mistakes and misjudgments, however recently, in the last few months, I've made a few more mistakes. Mistakes that have affected the people closest to me, including my girlfriend, Brooke Davis."

Nathan looks off to the side of the stage at someone standing there. He then looks back on the audience in front of him.

**(ONE WEEK EARLIER)**

Taylor and Ken are sleeping in a bed together. Taylor is laying close to Ken.

**Cut To:**

Motel Room; Ken and Taylor are laying in the bed. Taylor is on her side cuddling next to Ken. They both have their eyes closed. Taylor opens her eyes and sees Ken next to her, and smiles brightly. Ken opens his eyes a moment later and stretches, with a yawn.

"Morning, you." Taylor says.

"Good morning." Ken smiles. "Did you sleep good?"

"Excellently." Taylor replies. "Is that a word?" She chuckles.

"I-" He stops. "I think so. Sure; why not."

"I still can't believe we, you know," Taylor begins. "last night."

"It was nice." Ken agrees.

"Yeah." Taylor smiles. "Although I'm feeling really guilty about it. You know, because of Skills and, uh, your hoe."

"Taylor, I just made out with you for half the night." Ken says. "You shouldn't be jealous anymore."

"I know; sorry." Taylor apologizes. "But seriously, we really need to have enough respect for our respective relationships to tell our former partners about us."

"Totally agree." Ken says. "Although, is it technically cheating if there was no sex?"

Taylor gives him a look.

"Kidding." Ken says. "It's good to have you back, babe."

"Aw." Taylor says. "You too." She pauses and then proceeds to sit up. "Okay, we have to officially break-up with them now. I'm feeling too dirty even just laying here with you knowing we're both technically still in other relationships."

"Are we still both technically in those other relationships," Ken begins. "if you and I just hooked up last night?"

Taylor gives him a look and throws a pillow at him. He laughs.

**Cut To:**

Nathan/Brooke's House; Master Bedroom. Nathan is in the bed under the covers, as Brooke walks out of the bathroom. She looks in the mirror and then looks down at her hand.

"What was I thinking?" Brooke asks herself.

"About what?" Nathan asks, with his eyes closed.

Brooke turns around, surprised that he is awake. Nathan opens his eyes.

"I kind of, sort of," Brooke begins. "punched Renee last night."

"That's my girl." Nathan says, positively.

"That's not a good thing, Nate." Brooke says. "Well, it is. But no, she's pregnant. What was I thinking?"

"Look," Nathan begins. "don't beat yourself up over it. We all lose control at some point. I'm sure she's fine; and it's not like _she _didn't deserve it."

"I know; it's just-" Brooke begins. "Never mind. I just scare myself when I lose control like that, you know?"

"Come here." Nathan says sympathetically, as he stands up and gives her a hug.

"What about you?" Brooke asks, hugging him back. "You must be exhausted. And I don't mean from you tossing and turning all night. Yes, I noticed."

"I'm a nervous wreck for next week." Nathan says. "I'm actually going to be telling the world that I cheated on you and that I have three baby mamas."

"So what?" Brooke asks. "I mean, we know the truth. The people who _really _know and love you know what kind of man you are. So who cares what everyone else thinks? They're just people who have nothing better to do than poke around in celebrities' lives and judge their every move and decision."

"Yeah, you're right." Nathan says. "All that matters is friends and family. I'm just worried about you, though. I mean, you're in the spotlight anyway, without my help. But with this now, there's going to be so many paparazzi and media outside your diner. You shouldn't have to go through that."

"Hey, I'll be fine." Brooke says. "You're the one who's going to be painted in a negative way. The tabloids are going to portray me as the poor girlfriend who got cheated on. Step aside, Elin; there's a new betrayed woman in the spotlight."

Nathan chuckles.

"We gotta keep the golf clubs away from you." Nathan says. "I'm really glad I don't play golf."

"_Shut up_." Brooke laughs.

"See?" Nathan asks. "We just have to keep a sense of humor and remember we have each other, as well as our friends' support, and we'll get through this. I promise."

Brooke nods.

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Kitchen. Lucas is making breakfast on the stove, as Andy enters, proceeding to the refrigerator.

"Smells good." Andy says.

"Thanks." Lucas says. "It's just about ready. Can you grab some plates?"

"Yeah, sure." Andy replies. "Oh, listen, Luke. We haven't really talked about the pregnancy since Thanksgiving. I know you wanted me to-"

"Andy, say no more about it." Lucas interrupts. "I mean, about _that _part of it. You and my mom are grown adults; you both can make your decisions, and I respect both of you regardless of those decisions. I have also accepted that particular decision, too. We just both have to take really good care of her through this, to increase the chances of her labor going completely safely and smoothly."

"I completely agree." Andy says. "And thanks, for understanding." He begins to set the table. "And Luke, don't worry about either your mom or the baby. Doctors have their job for a reason; they're going to do everything in their power to keep them both healthy and safe."

"I know." Lucas nods, as he turns down the heat on the stove.

"Alright. So anyway," Andy begins. "what do you think about knowing before the delivery whether you have either another little sister or little brother?"

"So you guys are opting to know the gender beforehand?" Lucas asks.

"Well I want to." Andy replies. "Your mother on the other hand..."

"Ah, I see." Lucas says. "Yeah, my mom has always been the traditional kind. So, what, am I like the tie-breaker vote?"

"Sort of?" Andy says, as he chuckles.

"Well, I mean," Lucas begins. "Peyton and I knew the gender with the twins. It's just what we decided as a _couple_."

"Yeah, yeah." Andy says. "I know. Point taken. Your saying we need to come to an agreement together, as a _couple_."

"This is what I'm saying." Lucas nods.

"_Or_," Andy begins. "I could tell the doctor to tell me, and say my wife doesn't want to know, so she can wait until she pushes him or her out. Win-win, right?" Andy pauses. "You'd think, but your mother didn't seem to like that idea last night. I guess she wants us both to know or not know; and in this case, she wants us to not know."

"Well," Lucas begins. "maybe she thinks if one of you know and the other doesn't it'll make the experience separate instead of going through the same experience, like it should be. I've seen Peyton go through two pregnancies, Andy, and both times I had to constantly remind her that I was right there for her; that we were in this _together_. Maybe my mom is afraid she will sort of end up go through this alone, in a way. It may not be rational, but remember, she's pregnant."

"You sure do know a lot about this stuff." Andy says. "Thanks, Luke."

"Well, I've had plenty of experience with pregnancies," Lucas begins. "and pregnancy scares, et cetera, et cetera, over the years."

Andy smirks.

"Breakfast is served." Lucas says. "You wanna go get the girls?"

**Cut To:**

Skills' Apartment; Skills is standing in the kitchen, as he is on the phone talking to somebody.

"Well if you hear from her," Skills begins. "please call me immediately. Thanks."

Skills hangs up his phone, and leans against the counter. Moments later, his cell phone starts vibrating in his hand. He looks at the caller I.D. and then looks curious. He answers it.

"Antwon Taylor speaking." Skills says. "Oh, yes. I'm doing fine, thanks. I see. Mm-hm. Well, great. Glad to hear you got him out of there then. Oh. Okay, uh, I'm on my way. Thanks. Bye."

Skills hangs up and grabs his keys.

**Cut To:**

Police Station; Chris is sitting in a chair, as he holds an ice pack on his eye. He's sitting behind a desk, as a police officer is sitting at the desk. Skills walks in the station.

"Hello, officer." Skills says, approaching the desk. "Uh, I just got a call from here. I'm Antwon Taylor, and-" He stops, as he sees Chris sitting behind him. "That's the young man whose father I called child services on."

"Uh, sir," The officer begins. "let me talk to you over there." He stands up and proceeds over to the designated spot. "Do you have I.D. on you, sir?"

Skills nods, and then takes it out of his wallet and hands it to the officer. The officer looks at it and hands it back to Skills.

"So," The officer begins. "I went over to the boy's house with child services and we had no proof on your claim so we couldn't do anything about it."

"But the officer I spoke to on the phone," Skills begins. "said Chris' father was incarcerated right now."

The officer nods.

"As I was saying, when we showed up," The officer continues. "the father become extremely angry. I suspect he thought his son was going to be taken away right then and there. He started screaming at his son, and kept asking him if he called child services...or if his," He uses air quotes. "'damn coach' called us. His Dad ended up pushing Chris around and punched him. That's when we took put cuffs on him and brought the kid here."

"Well what happens now?" Skills asks.

"His Dad has to attend court," The officer begins. "and Chris will most likely end up in the foster care system until he's eight teen."

"He graduates high school this June." Skills says. "He's going to turn eight teen in less than a year. What family is going to want a teenager that's almost a legal adult?"

"That's why I said he'll probably _remain _in the system until he's eight teen." The officer replies. "It's a sad situation; his Dad is apparently all he had. He never got to know his mom, and he says he really doesn't have any extended family. Both of his grand parents died a few years ago."

"All he had was an abusive father." Skills says, as he looks at Chris sitting down sympathetically.

The officer nods.

**Cut To:**

Motel Room; Renee is sitting on her bed, as she checks her cell phone for the time. There's a knock on the door; she stands up and opens it and a guy around her age stands there.

"_Curt_." Renee says. "Come in. Thanks for coming."

"So what's the deal, Ray?" Curtis asks, as he walks in. "I break up with you for being a skank and three months later you're calling me to come to this town? If you can even call it that. So what gives, huh?"

"So you still don't buy my story, huh?" Renee asks.

"That you were raped and _that's _how you got pregnant?" Curtis asks. "No. I mean, aren't rape victims supposed to be withdrawn, depressed, at least _somewhat _sad? None of which you were _ever_ after you claimed you were raped."

"Well, you're right." Renee admits. "I was never raped. I only said that because I was still in love with you at the time and I didn't want to lose you. I know I shouldn't have lied, but I was young and confused."

"Yeah, because now you're so much older." Curtis says sarcastically.

"The truth is," Renee begins. "I slept with some guy at some random party. It was a mistake."

"And now you want forgiveness?" Curtis asks.

"No." Renee replies. "I want to get rich. Oh, and have my baby be taken care of."

"What are you talking about get rich?" Curtis asks. "You're in the wrong town for that."

"Hardly." Renee says. "You know Nathan Scott, the player for-"

"I think I know who Nathan Scott is." Curtis says.

"Well," Renee begins. "turns out he was at that party that night with his team. It also turns out that he's my baby daddy, and it'll be official next week when he makes a public announcement stating just that."

"You slept with Nathan Scott?" Curtis asks. "Nathan Scott is the 'some guy'?"

"Of course not." Renee replies. "But once Nathan Scott makes the announcement, he legally will be."

"Uh, Renee," Curtis begins. "that doesn't exactly sound ethical. Let alone legal; I mean, a simple blood test will prove he's not the father."

"Well if I let you in on the dough, does that make it sound more right?" Renee asks.

"Why would you do that?" Curtis asks.

"I may end up needing an eye-witness," Renee begins. "you know, you can confirm they saw me and Nathan being flirty and entering a bedroom at the party."

"I thought you said he was going to admit to it?" Curtis asks. "So what's the need for a witness?"

"I don't exactly trust him or his agent." Renee admits. "I just want to have a back-up plan in case they try something at the last minute."

"Good idea." Curtis says. "You've gotten smarter since we've gone out."

"Coincidental, huh?" Renee asks.

"Yeah." Curtis replies. "So, uh, what do I get out of all this? For being your 'eye-witness.'"

"You get a share of the money," Renee begins/replies. "that I'll be getting from Nathan."

"Got yourself a deal." Curtis says.

**Cut To:**

Haley's House; Taylor enters through the front door.

"_Hales_?" Taylor calls out. "You here? Got your text, and-"

Haley proceeds down the steps.

"Hey." Haley says. "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean?" Taylor asks.

"Skills is worried sick." Haley replies. "He said you didn't come home last night, and he hasn't heard from you."

"I was actually about to go see him, to talk." Taylor says.

"Well then _go_." Haley says.

"I'm sort of working up to it." Taylor admits. "Thus why I came here first."

"Working up to what?" Haley asks.

"Hales," Taylor begins. "Ken and I kissed last night. I spent the night at his hotel room."

"Boy, did I call that one." Haley says. "Did you sleep with him, too?"

"_No_." Taylor replies. "I wouldn't do that. We both have unfinished business with our own relationships, and I told him we needed to settle said relationships before..."

"Before what?" Haley asks. "Before you make out with him? Oh wait, no, you already did that. And no, you wouldn't sleep with another man when you're in a relationship with someone else; you would just kiss another man and spend the night in his room. Way better, Tay."

"I don't need a lecture from Saint Haley." Taylor says. "I know what I did was wrong, and I'm on my way to correct that. But you know Ken and I have a history; you know the feelings that are there."

"Oh, no." Haley says. "You are not going to play that card, Tay. You looked at me point blank and said you wouldn't hurt Skills. You said your feelings for Skills were real. I warned you about hurting him, that he didn't need that, but obviously it went in one ear and out the other, didn't it?"

"I didn't plan this." Taylor says.

"So what?" Haley asks. "You also didn't walk out of the hotel room and tell Ken that you couldn't do that until you talked to Skills. But did you? No. You stayed the night, slept next to him, and made out with him."

"I still love him." Taylor says. "I just," She begins. "I missed him."

"I don't care, Taylor." Haley says. "That doesn't justify you making out with Ken. You don't see me making out and spending the night with Nathan, do you? No; because he is with Brooke and they don't need that. Just like Skills doesn't need _this_, from you."

"Yeah, but you and Nathan..." Taylor begins, then stops, and looks at Haley.

"I'm just saying," Haley begins, as she calms down. "if I was still in love with Nathan, like you are with Ken, I still wouldn't do what you did because it just isn't right."

"It's done." Taylor says. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to start making better choices." Haley replies. "You are the older sister between the two of us. But regarding this issue, at least go tell Skills the truth and stop stalling it. You owe him at least that."

Taylor nods, and turns out and proceeds to the front door.

**Cut To:**

Inside a Car; Cooper is driving, Rachel is in the passenger seat, and Nathan Jr. is sitting in the back seat.

"We really have to get the heat fixed in here." Rachel says.

"I'll take it in when we get home." Cooper says.

Rachel nods.

"So," Cooper begins. "you looking forward to seeing everyone again?"

"Yeah." Rachel replies. "Only been five months, but still much too long." Rachel looks in the rear-a-view mirror at Junior. "What about you, buddy? You'll get to see your older cousins again. And aunts and uncles, too. And Daddy. Are you excited?"

"Will they have presents for me?" Junior asks.

"_Buddy_." Cooper says sternly. "That's rude, especially if you ask them that. So don't."

"Aw, man." Junior says. "I hope Jamie at least lets me play with his Wii."

"I'm sure he will, buddy." Rachel says, and then looks over at Cooper. "So how are you doing? If you're getting tired, I can take over."

"No; I'm good." Cooper replies. "Thanks, though." He pauses. "I wonder what's new in everyone's lives."

"For once, I think Tree Hill is drama-free." Rachel says. "I mean, Nathan moved back to be with Brooke; Haley's sister is happy and with Skills; they all seem to be doing well."

**Cut To:**

Salon; a receptionist is sitting at the front desk, as she is on the phone (with a customer). Mouth enters. The receptionist smiles, as she holds up one finger. Mouth nods, and proceeds to look around, as he picks up and skims through a magazine.

"Okay, so I have you in for December 11th." The receptionist says into the phone. "Be sure to call within twenty-four hours if you have to cancel, or we have to charge your credit card for half of the appointment cost. Have a great day. Bye."

She hangs up the phone.

"Hey; how are you today?" She asks Mouth.

"Okay. Okay." Mouth replies. "Shelly in?"

"Yeah, she's just getting ready for your guy's lunch." She replies. "She'll be right out. You can have a seat."

Mouth proceeds to sit down in one of the chairs, as Shelly walks out of a door behind the front desk.

"Oh, there she is." The receptionist says.

"Hey, Mouth." Shelly smiles, as he stands up and gives her a kiss. "You ready?"

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill High; Coach's Office. Skills is sitting at his desk, as he is reading something on his laptop screen, which is sitting on his desk. There's a knock on his door, so he looks up and sees Taylor. He waves her to come in. Taylor enters.

"There you are." Skills says, as he stands up and gives her a kiss. "Hales said she was sure you were fine. Sister intuition; should have never doubted it."

"Yeah; look, sorry I didn't call last night." Taylor apologizes.

"It's okay." Skills says. "I was just worried. You know, I kind of like you a lot. So what were you doing?"

Taylor pauses, and then looks down, as she moves her hands together and start fiddling with her fingers.

"Something wrong, Tay?" Skills asks.

"Skills, there's no easy way to say this," Taylor begins. "so I'm just going to say it. But before I do, I just want to let you know—"

"Don't say another word." Skills interrupts. "This is a break-up, isn't it?"

"Honestly," Taylor begins. "yeah. It is, Skills. I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" Skills asks, confused. "I mean, I thought we were happy. I thought things were going well. This isn't about Alicia, is it?"

"No, no." Taylor replies, as she thinks and pauses. "You know, it's just at this point in my life I feel like I need to be single. Not in a relationship. I guess I want to focus on my work, and other things, right now."

Skills nods, sadly.

"I understand." Skills says. "Thanks for being honest with me. I know this must have been hard for you."

"I just want you to be okay, Skills." Taylor says. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Well, I'll—I'll miss you." Skills says. "But I guess our relationship wasn't meant for the long-term. I actually have a lot going on in my life, too."

"I'll miss you too." Taylor says. "Well, anyway.. I have to get to work."

"See you around?" Skills asks.

"Yeah, for sure." Taylor nods. "Bye, Skills."

Skills nods. Taylor exits and shuts the door. She walks a little ways through the locker room, then stops near the locker room exit, and looks back at the office and sighs. She proceeds to exit the locker room. Back in the office, Skills sits back down at his desk. His laptop screen is shown, and the website he is at says, "_North Carolina Adoption Laws_."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Park; Nathan is standing by the edge of the bridge, looking over, as he leans against it. Lucas walks onto the bridge, toward Nathan.

"Hey, man." Lucas says.

"Hey." Nathan says.

"Saw your car; figured you'd be here." Lucas says. "Peyton and Liz are on the playground."

"I still can't believe that." Nathan says.

"That the river court is gone?" Lucas asks.

Nathan nods.

"Well, time for a new generation of kids to make memories out here." Lucas says. "We had our time. And besides, you have your very own NBA court now."

"That's true." Nathan chuckles.

"So how are you, man?" Lucas asks. "I mean, I can guess by the fact you're standing on this bridge alone."

"Lets just say I could use a beer." Nathan says. "But I don't do that anymore, so—"

"Well so, you're gonna make the announcement and that's that?" Lucas asks. "There's no way out? Renee's going to win?"

"Not completely." Nathan replies. "I mean, at least I'm not going to jail this way. I'm just worried about the effect this will have on Brooke. You know, with the media and stuff."

"Well Brooke's tough, man." Lucas says. "She'll power through it."

"She shouldn't have to." Nathan says. "Seems like she's been powering through a lot lately, in regards to me and my mistakes." Nathan pauses. "First I didn't tell her about Minela and the baby and now this mess I got myself into."

"Hey, man; this isn't your fault." Lucas says. "Renee's clearly psychotic. It's not your fault our gang is a magnet to these types."

"I put myself into a situation that caused this." Nathan says. "Partying, getting drunk—what was I thinking? I'm a father of two sons and at the time I was about to be a father to one more. I had no business acting like I'm still in high school."

"Nate, it doesn't make you a bad guy," Lucas begins. "or a bad father or boyfriend because you wanted to have fun one night."

"No, I know." Nathan says. "It's just I can't believe Brooke and I keep going through stuff like this, and essentially it's always because of me. I mean, just two months ago everything seemed so perfect. I moved back to Tree Hill; I got a deal with the Bobcats; Brooke and I were about to adopt;" He pauses. "and I was going to propose to her."

"_What_?" Lucas asks.

"When Brooke told me," Nathan begins. "that Bridget – the adoption woman – really liked us and that our chances in getting the baby were high, I went and bought an engagement ring. But then I decided to pawn it when the whole Minela-bracelet thing happened and I felt like we weren't ready for marriage or adoption anymore."

"Wow, Nate." Lucas says. "And to think, I used to have to talk you into that kind of stuff."

"Give me a break, man." Nathan chuckles. "That was five years ago. I was only twenty-two."

"Dude," Lucas begins. "you proposed to Haley when you were sixteen."

"Oh, yeah." Nathan says. "Good point."

"Look," Lucas begins. "don't worry about Brooke. She's just happy you're able to escape the rape charges and jail time. Whatever happens with the media, and paparazzi, and the press—you guys will handle it together. She would gladly take the paparazzi knocking down her door over losing you."

"I just can't help but think," Nathan begins. "she would have been better off if she ended up with you."

"Well," Lucas begins. "I'm not going to stand here and say Brooke and I were never in love or happy. We were. But I'm a firm believer that people are able to fall in love more than once and with more than one person in their lifetime. But as far as Brooke being better off with me—dude, Brooke and I were engaged twice and never walked down the aisle. We broke up just as many times, if not more. The thing is, two people can be in love but that doesn't mean they're the best fit. You and Brooke complete each other, just like me and Peyton do."

"Thanks, man." Nathan says. "But I'm still nervous about giving this announcement."

"Oh, I think you're going to be until it's over." Lucas admits.

"Hey, you wanna play some ball?" Nathan asks. "There's a court over by Lakeside. It doesn't have a river running next to it, but it's still a court. I could use something to take my mind off of everything."

"Yeah, sure." Lucas says. "I'll text Peyton on the way. Lets go."

Lucas and Nathan proceed to walk off the bridge.

**Cut To:**

Cafe; Mouth and Shelly are sitting at a table on the outside patio, as they are eating sandwiches.

"So, what's this good news you have?" Shelly asks curiously.

"Well," Mouth begins. "I went down to my old station and talked to the boss. It's some new woman now. Well anyway, I got an interview for tomorrow."

"Mouth, that's awesome." Shelly smiles.

"Yeah," Mouth begins. "and I'm pretty sure she only gave me an interview as a formality thing. I have it in the bag."

"Well, yeah." Shelly agrees. "You used to give the news for two big cities. A small town news station will want you on their side in a heart beat, especially when they have had you before."

"So, I'm excited." Mouth says. "Hopefully I'm not wrong."

"I'm sure you're not." Shelly says.

"So anyway, how's the salon today?" Mouth asks.

"Couldn't be more slow." Shelly says. "Not many people want to come in to get waxed or tanned in the winter season."

"So," Mouth begins. "women only do those things to go to the beach or lay out in the sun?"

"Pretty much." Shelly replies. "Yes. _People _only go through such extremes measures to look good when others will notice."

"Oh, please." Mouth says. "People? Men so don't go to salons to get waxed or tanned. For a nice hairstyle, sure, but other than that? No."

"Yeah," Shelly begins. "how would the salon owner know anything about who frequents her own salon?"

"You're kidding." Mouth says. "Guys actually come in for waxing?"

"And tanning." Shelly adds. "Even mani-pedis. Well, minus the nail polish."

"I'm speechless." Mouth says.

"You know," Shelly begins. "you could use a bit of a waxing. I mean, I'm content with your level of hairiness overall, or lack thereof, however your toes could use such treatment."

"No way." Mouth says. "My toes are fine. And even if they did need..._that_, well, I could always just shave."

"Doesn't last as long." Shelly says. "Waxing is a better treatment for getting rid of hair for the longest period of time. Well unless you count laser hair removal."

"Still eating here." Mouth says.

"You are such a...guy." Shelly says. "It's no longer considered 'gay' for men to care about their appearance and upkeep on their looks by going to the salon. It's called metro-sexual, Mouth, and it's in."

"Oh, I know." Mouth says. "I've lived in L.A."

**Cut To:**

**(FOUR DAYS LATER)**

Beach House; Sara is standing in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, as she is looking down. The bathroom door is opened, as Clay proceeds to walk by the bathroom door, as he has his cell phone to his ear.

"Sorry," Clay begins. "but, again, I'm going with 'no comment.' Guess you and your crew will just have to wait for the official announcement. Good day, sir. Bye."

Clay hangs up, as he looks in the bathroom at Sara.

"Honey," Clay begins. "what's it say?"

"I'm not pregnant." Sara replies, as she turns around and walks out toward Clay.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Clay says, giving her a hug. "It's going to happen for us. Don't worry."

"Was that more press on the phone?" Sara asks.

"Of course." Clay replies. "The moment Nathan and I announced he would be making a speech at the end of the upcoming game, I knew this cell would be ringing off the hook with press trying to get information on it."

"Well, just three more days, right?" Sara asks. "Just don't answer that thing anymore."

"I'm not." Clay says. "I don't even know why I answered this call. Anyway baby, about _that—_it's going to happen for us. It's only been a few days; can't expect miracles so soon."

"I know." Sara says. "I just really want to have a baby with you. I can't wait."

"Me either." Clay says, then gives her a kiss on the lips.

**Cut To:**

Gym; Ladies' Locker Room. Haley is sitting in the sauna, with a towel wrapped around herself. Taylor enters, as Haley opens her eyes upon hearing the door open.

"Oh." Taylor says, sitting on the opposite side. "Didn't know you were here."

"What do you have to be mad at _me _about?" Haley asks.

"The usual." Taylor replies. "For being a judgmental—"

"Well maybe if you didn't keep doing things," Haley begins. "that make me be a judgmental—" Haley stops. "What's so hard about being faithful to one man?"

"Well now I will be." Taylor says. "With Ken. And I didn't mean to hurt Skills. Look, at least I made it right and ended things with Skills."

"Well I'll give you that." Haley says. "You did the right thing _after _you cheated on Skills."

"You know what," Taylor begins, standing up. "this sauna isn't as relaxing as it usually is. I'm going for a swim. You, stay here."

Taylor exits.

**Cut To:**

Shelly's Apartment; Mouth is standing in the kitchen, as he makes a sandwich at the counter. His cell phone begins to ring, as it lays on the counter top. Mouth answers the call.

"Marvin McFadden speaking." Mouth says. "Oh, yes. Hi. How are you? I'm very well, thank you. Oh my God, that's great. Thank you. Yes, I can absolutely start then. Okay, I'll see you then. You too."

Mouth hangs up, putting his phone back down, as he smiles. Shelly enters the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone?" Shelly asks.

"_That_," Mouth begins. "was the manager from the WECT Station. _My _new manager from _my _old station. I got the job. I start next week."

"Oh my God." Shelly says happily. "Mouth, that's great."

Shelly gives Mouth a hug.

"I know." Mouth says. "Now I'll have a life of my own again."

**Cut To:**

Skills' Apartment; Chris is laying on the couch, wearing his pajamas, as he holds the remote in his hand and watches television. Skills enters, wearing his coach's uniform and sees Chris.

"Did you sleep like that?" Skills asks.

"Na." Chris replies. "Came down, had breakfast, and now I'm watching some T.V. You going to work?"

"Yeah." Skills replies. "And you're going to school. Get up. Get dressed. Lets go."

"Dude, I'm not going anywhere." Chris says. "Except for maybe the kitchen, or bathroom later or. Or maybe I'll meet up with Kyle after you leave."

Skills proceeds to walk toward the couch.

"You're going to school." Skills says, as he grabs the remote from him and turns off the T.V. "_Now_."

"You're not my father." Chris says. "Or my guardian for that matter."

"Yeah, I am." Skills says. "For right now anyway. Now you know the only reason they let me take you home is because you said you wanted to and you're almost eight teen and they couldn't reach any of your family members. We still have a long way to go before I can legally become your guardian."

"Whatever." Chris says. "Can I have my remote back now?"

"I don't get it, Chris." Skills says. "I thought you _wanted _come here. I thought we were getting along, but that's probably because you haven't said more than two words to me since you came here."

"Look," Chris begins. "I just didn't want to stay at that station and be in their system. I don't need you."

"Oh, you don't?" Skills asks. "Your father is in jail, you just got out of a abusive house hold, and you have no other family alive—but, oh, yeah, you'd be fine completely on your own. A seventeen year old boy."

"I _don't _need you." Chris repeats. "Or anyone for that matter. I didn't need you to bud into my family life, and I also didn't need you to call the cops on my Dad, and I certainly don't need you now. The only reason you did all of that is so you could feel like a hero, like you have some purpose left in Tree Hill...since none of your friends really speak to you anymore. You wanna feel like you still have a life here? Fine. It just sucks you had to bring my family down to do that."

"You're young, so you can't see it now." Skills says. "But one day you'll realize this was the best thing for you. Maybe not anytime soon, but certainly when you're my age you'll see what I the right thing."

"Okay." Chris says. "When I'm thirty and you're like in your forties I'll realize you were my hero. My savior. Whatever, man. On second thought, I'll go kick it with Kyle now."

Chris stands up and proceeds to walk out of the room.

"_Chris._" Skills says. "As your coach, I can tell the office you ditched today and they'll give you a detention. Maybe tough love is what you need."

"So now you love me?" Chris asks. "Taking this a bit too far, don't you think? And you're not my coach anymore, remember? _You _ruined my chances of getting into college; now the scouts won't see me play. Oh, yeah. You're my savior alright."

Chris walks out of the room. A moment later, Skills hears the front door opening and then closing.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Docks; Ken and Taylor are sitting closely on a bench, overlooking the water.

"A penny for your thoughts." Ken says.

"Huh?" Taylor asks.

"You've been quiet since we got here." Ken says.

"Oh, sorry." Taylor says. "Just been thinking about—" She stops.

"I can go get a penny out of that wishing fountain if I need to." Ken says.

Taylor smiles.

"I had a fight with Haley." Taylor replies.

"About me?" Ken asks.

"About _me._" Taylor replies. "And what I did with you to Skills."

"I like Haley, you know that." Ken says. "But one thing about her is she often stands up high on her soap box. Very high. Which comes off as judgmental and holier than thou."

"Tell me about it." Taylor says. "I just hate fighting with her. She's my baby sister."

"Well," Ken begins. "she also got mad at you for marrying me, going back to me, having an abortion—yet you guys got through those fights. This one's no different. In fact, once again it involves me. The common denominator."

"I guess I'm mad at myself," Taylor begins. "for making bad decisions. She's right. I'm terrible."

"Hey; everyone makes mistakes." Ken says. "You're a good person, Taylor. And Haley knows that."

"But my problem is that," Taylor begins. "I'm not a good big sister. And I never have been. Haley should look up to me, but instead she looks after me which is something I should do to her since she's the younger one. I guess I'm mad at myself for never having been a positive role model for her."

"Haley looks after you, Tay, because she loves you." Ken says. "And she wants to see you happy. I don't know, but a sister who is constantly looking out for her older sister must care a lot about that sister a lot. You must have been a better sister than you think."

"That's just how Haley is." Taylor says. "She looks out for people who she loves. But unlike me, she looks up to Quinn and our other siblings. They've always been the positive role models."

"You know, I think you have to talk to her about this." Ken says. "Tell her how you feel. Sharing this will only bring you both closer together."

"Thanks, Ken." Taylor says. "You're an amazing boyfriend to me."

Ken smiles, as he pulls Taylor closer to him with his arm being around her.

**Cut To:**

Haley's House; Front Porch. Nathan is sitting in a patio chair. In the grass in front of the porch, Junior and Jamie are playing "catch" together, as Nathan watches. Cooper walks out the front door, holding two coffee cups. He hands one of them to Nathan.

"Thanks." Nathan says.

Cooper sits down.

"They get along really good together." Cooper says.

"Yeah; I've missed him." Nathan admits.

"So you okay out here?" Cooper asks.

"I'm just," Nathan begins. "so nervous of what the aftermath will do to me and Brooke."

"Don't worry, Nate." Cooper says. "Once Renee gets her money, she'll go back to where she came from. She won't have any reason anymore to bug you or Brooke. And don't worry about this affecting your game, either. Lots of athletes knock-up party sluts; it's not going to be a noteworthy story for the media. After a week of it getting out there, the tabloids will get bored of it."

"I guess you're right." Nathan says. "Hopefully it blows over as the same old pro-athlete drama."

"And this is just that." Cooper says. "The media isn't interested the same old type of stuff. They want the out-of-the-ordinary stuff. And this is definitely not that."

"Thanks again for visiting, Coop." Nathan says. "It's great to see you guys again."

"Clock-wise, man." Cooper says. "Clock-wise."

**Cut To:**

**(THREE DAYS LATER)**

Grocery Store; Brooke picks up the magazine with Renee on the cover and flips to a page; there's a picture of Nathan in his basketball uniform, and with Renee at a party.

**Cut To:**

Brooke sitting in the gallery/audience at the NBA stadium. Haley and Peyton are sitting on either side of her, as Lucas, Andy, Karen, Rachel, Cooper, the kids, Mouth, Shelly, Skills, Taylor, Ken, and Sara are sitting around them. Haley notices Brooke, and proceeds to wave her hand in front of Brooke's face.

"You awake over there, Brooke?" Haley asks.

"Um, yeah." Brooke says as she snaps out of her daze. "Just...thinking about—"

"Well, stop." Haley says. "Nathan's walking up there now."

**Cut To:**

Nathan walks up onto a stage in front of an audience, the media with cameras and microphones, etc. He proceeds to stand in front of a podium with a microphone attached, as he looks out onto the audience, and glances at specifically Brooke and the rest of his friends and family.

As Nathan stands behind the podium, he adjusts the microphone so it is closer to his face.

"Good evening, everyone." Nathan says. "It's been a hell of a season so far, both on and off the court. I've always been one to make mistakes and misjudgments, however recently, in the last few months, I've made a few more mistakes. Mistakes that have affected the people closest to me, including my girlfriend, Brooke Davis."

Nathan looks off to the side, where Victoria is standing on the stage to the side. Victoria looks at him back.

**Flashback:**

Motel Room; Renee is sitting on the bed, as she's talking on her cell phone. There's a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Renee asks. "I didn't call for any maid service. Hey, let me call you back, kay? Get rid of whoever is at the door."

Renee hangs up the phone and proceeds to the door, and opens it. Victoria is standing there.

"Uh, may I help you?" Renee asks. "Like by first telling me who you are?"

"Victoria Davis." Victoria says, extending her arm out.

Renee looks nervous, knowingly. Victoria moves her arm back to her side.

"As in Brooke Davis' mother," Victoria begins. "the woman's boyfriend who you're—"

"Yes, I got it." Renee interrupts. "So what the hell do you want? And how did you find me?"

"My dear, don't underestimate my resources." Victoria says.

"Right." Renee says. "Well, uh, nice meeting you..."

Renee proceeds to close the door. Victoria stops the door from closing with her hand.

"Just one second there, Renee." Victoria says. "I have a, shall we say, business proposal that I would love to share with you."

Renee doesn't say anything.

"Well, can I come in?" Victoria asks.

Renee opens the door the rest of the way and steps aside. Victoria walks in.

"Nice little room you have here." Victoria says. "Couldn't have cost more than fifty bucks."

"Just get to it." Renee says. "I don't have all day."

I applaud you, Renee." Victoria says. "You tactics of trying to get between Nathan and my daughter impress me. I could have used you a couple years ago."

"I'm not trying to get between anyone." Renee says. "I just want justice for what Nathan did to me."

"Oh, Renee, sweetie—" Victoria says. "Stop it with that fictional tale. I'm not buying it for a second. We both know you're just after Nathan's money. And you, being quite poor, saw an opportunity to be able to cash-in with Nathan so you and your baby can live a luxurious life."

"How would you know what my financial status is like?" Renee asks.

"I told you; don't underestimate my resources." Victoria says. "But in _this _case, in this day and age, with young, naive idiots like yourself posting their life stories on their Myspace pages, it was quite easy."

"Have you been cyber stalking me?" Renee asks.

"It's a public site, my dear." Victoria says. "At least put your damn profile on private. But, no, you had it set to _open to the public_. Hm; cyber stalking a public web page? Really?" She pauses. "First semester senior in college; waitress who receives '_poor tips_.' Is it any wonder why you're going after Nathan now?"

"Fine, maybe I am lying." Renee says. "So prove it. You can't."

"My daughter has been through a lot, okay?" Victoria asks. "She has finally found happiness, with Nathan Scott, and I'm not about to let you ruin that for either of them."

"And here comes the proposal." Renee says.

"I did some math," Victoria begins. "on how much total you would receive from Nathan for the next eight teen years of him paying child support. Very impressive total, but I'm still co-founder and was president for a long time of a very wealthy and well-known company."

"I'm well aware." Renee says.

"If you agree to back off and stop accusing Nathan," Victoria begins. "I'm prepared to give you a check for an amount that _doubles _the total you would get from him. And all in one lump sum, not over the next eight teen years."

Victoria opens her purse and rips a check out of her check book, and hands it to Renee.

"Looks about right." Renee says.

"All that it needs is my signature." Victoria says.

"Well, then let me grab you a pen." Renee says.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Victoria asks. "Before I sign that, making it an official legitimate check, I'm going to need a few things from you."

Victoria takes a piece of paper/document out of her purse.

"One, _your_ signature." Victoria says.

Victoria now takes out a tape recorder from her purse, with a note card attached to it.

"And two," Victoria begins. "your voice repeating what's written on this card, as this handy device records it."

Renee takes the document in her hand, and looks it over.

"Now," Victoria begins. "if all of this is just about you wanting to be rich like I suspect it is, then you'll certainly rather have doubled the amount than what you'd be getting from Nathan." Victoria takes out a pen from her pocket. "So, Renee, sweetie, what will it be?"

**/End of Flashback:**

Nathan is standing behind the podium, as he looks at the audience before him.

"But my biggest mistake of all," Nathan begins. "is partying when I was off the court, instead of being a responsible father figure, a positive role model, and a respectable boyfriend like I should have been. If I had been those things, I would have never met a woman three months ago who has been accusing me of something, and has been trying to rip my family apart, and all so she can have a more secure bank account. It's a shame that we live in a society where some people will lie and hurt people who are more wealthy than them, just for the money. But unfortunately we do and I can't change that. Fortunately, however, I have people in my life who will always stand by me and support me...and _help _me protect my reputation and my family. With that, I would now like to show all of you an audio tape of this particular woman's confession to having blackmailed me with a very serious accusation."

Nathan turns to his side, toward Victoria, as she walks over to Nathan, and hands him the tape recorder.

"Thank you, Ms. Davis." Nathan says to Victoria softly, as he covers the microphone with his hand.

"You're very welcome, Nathan." Victoria replies, as she proceeds to stand behind him.

Nathan faces the crowd again, uncovering the microphone. In the crowd, Skills is shown tapping Haley on the shoulder. She turns around.

"So," Skills begins, gesturing toward his right. "Taylor's back with Ken, huh?"

"You didn't know?" Haley asks. "But she said she told you—" Haley stops in realization. "I'm so sorry, Skills."

Skills looks in Taylor and Ken's direction angrily. Haley glances at Taylor with a disapproving look. As Nathan proceeds to speak into the microphone, Haley stands up and walks over to, behind, Taylor.

"So," Haley begins. "you didn't tell Skills _why _you were breaking up with him?"

"Hales—" Taylor begins.

"No." Haley interrupts. "You're not talking your way out of this one, Tay. I can't believe I have a sister who would treat someone else this way, let alone someone she claimed to care about." She pauses. "We're _done_, Taylor."

Taylor looks shocked, as Haley walks back to her seat. Back on the stage, Nathan continues to speak into the microphone, after his short pause.

"And now," Nathan begins. "I'll play the highly revealing and anticipated audio tape for everyone here and everyone at home to hear."

_Close-up _of the tape recorder, as it's being held close to the microphone. Nathan's finger presses the '_play_' button.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	99. Our Future Awaits

_**Every milestone chapter thus far has seen a significant event...**_

_**In Chapter 30 we saw what would have happened if Karen listened to Dan and had an abortion, and therefore Lucas was never born.**_

_**In Chapter 50 a new character was introduced, Olivia, who the Scott brothers found out was their younger sister.**_

_**And now, as the biggest milestone of them all is upon us – Chapter 100 – a long-awaited event will take place. And because the 100**__**th**__** is so big and the last milestone chapter of this story, there will be two other huge events in the same Chapter. **_

_**But first, Chapter 9.11 (99)...**_

**Season 9. Chapter 9.11 (99). 'Our Future Awaits.'**

WECT News Station; Mouth walks up to the news desk and sits down, as he looks toward the camera and prepares himself to go on-air. He looks down at the papers sitting on the desk below him.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) -_

_"Getting back in the saddle; an appropriate saying for a lot of events in your life. Even though you might have done something a hundred times before, it's always nerve racking getting back on that horse after a long hiatus. However, at the same time, it's also really satisfying."_

Dave's Apartment; Dave is sitting in his bed, with his back against the head board. He is on his cell phone.

"Well I'll see you guys first thing next year." Dave says into his phone. "Alright. And Happy Holidays. Bye."

Dave hangs up his phone and sets it down on the night stand beside him. He turns his head to his left, toward a mostly closed bathroom door (opened just a crack).

"Babe," Dave begins. "guess what? The movie production crew agreed to shoot the movie in Tree Hill, starting in January. Lucas is going to be thrilled."

**Cut To:**

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) -_

_"A lot of times, it's the stressful distractions of our day that get us through a hard time. We don't realize how much we need them to prevent us from thinking about something else; that is, until they are gone."_

Skills' Apartment; Bedroom. Chris is playing _Playstation_, as he sits on the bed. The halfway closed door opens, and Skills steps in.

"Well," Skills begins. "you're still here so you can't hate me that much."

"It's this or I'm homeless." Chris says, looking at the television. "I choose shelter and _Playstation_."

"Well, I just wanted to check-in before I left for work." Skills says. "Enjoy your faculty-meeting day off. By the way, I have an appointment with the adoption agency today; they're going to determine whether I'm a good fit to be your guardian."

"_Great_." Chris says. "Later."

"Try not to play _all _day." Skills says. "At least get up for lunch." He pauses. "And you're welcome, Chris."

Skills steps out, closing the door behind him to the point it was at when he came in. Chris presses the pause button, and then looks toward the door.

**Cut To:**

Haley's House; Driveway (Outside). Lucas' car is parked in the driveway, as Lucas and Nathan put a duffel bag each into the trunk. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley are standing behind them.

"So," Brooke begins. "are you guys going to tell us where you're going on this mysterious road trip yet?"

Lucas smirks, as he looks at Nathan.

"Hey, I saw that look." Peyton says to Lucas. "I agree with Brooke. I think we should know."

"Babe," Nathan says to Brooke. "I told you—we just need to get out of town after the whole Renee thing, and what Karen's going through."

"But ding dong the psycho witch is over." Brooke says. "I mean, Renee is in custody where she belongs, and Victoria still has all that money in her possession. What do you need to get away from again?"

"I'll miss you too, Brooke." Nathan says.

Brooke smiles, as she's quiet, knowing her little speech was really about her knowing she will miss Nathan.

"Speaking of which," Lucas begins. "I'll miss you, Peyton. And tell Lizzy I'll miss her."

"Behave, Luke." Peyton says. "You, him, on the road together, alone. I can just imagine the trouble you guys can get into." She gives him a kiss. "I'll miss you, too."

"Aw," Haley begins, feeling left out. "too bad I have no one who will miss me."

"Aw, Hales." Lucas says, giving her a hug. "You know I'll miss you."

"Me too." Nathan says. "And Jamie. Look, we'll only be gone a few days. And by the way, what about you three? Like you girls are always so innocent when you hang out together?"

"Okay, that's enough of you boys." Brooke says. "Leave, leave. Now."

Lucas and Nathan laugh.

"Alright." Lucas says. "Ready, Nate?"

"Yup." Nathan says. "I'll drive."

Lucas and Nathan proceed to the front car doors and open them. The girls wave goodbye, as Lucas and Nathan get inside and shut the doors.

"You don't think they suspected anything, right?" Brooke asks.

"No way." Haley says. "They're totally clueless about our upcoming girl's night."

"When the cats are away," Peyton begins. "the mice will play."

"Oh, how they will." Brooke says.

The girls proceed to walk back toward the house, as they look back at the car and smile and wave at Lucas and Nathan. Nathan proceeds to back up out of the driveway, as he looks over at Lucas.

"You don't think they suspect anything, right?" Nathan asks.

"Don't worry, Nate." Lucas says. "They have no idea."

**Cut To:**

Elementary School; Outside, Playground (Recess). Jamie and another boy are standing on top of a platform, above the slides.

"Wanna race down?" Jamie asks.

"I'll so win, Jamie." The boy says.

"You're on." Jamie says. "On your mark..."

"Get set..." The boy says, as him and Jamie proceed to grab the bar above the slide with their hands.

"_GO_!" Jamie yells loudly.

Jamie and the boy proceed to race down the slides. Jamie puts his arms in the air, as the other boy picks up his legs into the air. Jamie makes it to the bottom/ground first and cheers.

"Hah, I won!" Jamie gloats.

"Aw, man." The boy says disappointingly.

Two marginally older (sixth grade) and bigger boys walk over to Jamie and his friend.

"What are you two losers doing?" One of the older boys asks.

"Leave us alone." Jamie says, as he proceeds to climb up the latter.

"Is that what your Daddy said?" The other older boy asks.

Jamie stops mid way up the latter, and looks at the two boys.

"What did you say?" Jamie asks.

"My parents subscribe to US Weekly." The older boy says. "Saw the article about your Dad."

Jamie climbs down the latter and proceeds to approach the boys.

"Stop talking about my Dad, or else." Jamie says.

"A girl was blackmailing him?" The older boy asks, and then laughs. "What a wuss. Your Dad can't handle a girl. Aw, boo-hoo."

"Yeah;" The other older boy chimes in. "tell your Dad to grow some balls. And I think you need to too, shrimp."

"I warned you!" Jamie says, as he approaches the boys and tries to punch the older boy in the stomach.

The older boy grabs his arm and turns him around, putting him in a lock from behind.

"Let me go!" Jamie shouts. "Curtis, help me!"

As Curtis, Jamie's friend, approaches the older boy who has Jamie locked-in, the other older boy proceeds to get in front of Curtis, intimidatingly.

"Uh," Curtis begins, afraid. "I think you're on your own there, Jamie. Every man for himself."

"You're such a _loser_, kid." The boy, in front of Curtis, says.

"Hey!" Jamie says, as the boy's back is to Jamie, in front of him. "Lets see if _you _have balls!"

Before the older boy can turn around, Jamie picks up his leg and kicks the older boy in the groin. The boy bends over, and proceeds to fall to the floor.

"Guess so." Jamie says.

"Whoa," The older boy, who has Jamie locked-in his grip, says. "I can't believe you just did that. What kind of boy does that to another boy?"

"You guys aren't _boys_." Jamie says, as he makes a fist. "You're a _bully_!"

Jamie manages to turn his fist around and punch the boy in the groin. The boy lets go of Jamie, and falls to the floor.

"Congrats." Curtis says proudly. "You _both_ have balls. Come on, Jamie. Lets go play tag with Amy and Katie."

"Yeah," Jamie begins. "we gotta tell them about what we just did."

Curtis laughs. As Jamie and Curtis walk away, the two older boys still lay on the ground.

"Should we go get them some ice at least?" Curtis asks.

**Cut To:**

Haley's House; Inside. Haley and Brooke are sitting at the kitchen counter on stools. Peyton is pouring orange juice into a cup as she stands near the refrigerator.

"_So_," Brooke begins to Peyton. "should I tell her or do you want to?"

"Tell me what?" Haley asks.

"Um," Peyton begins. "you better take this one, Brooke. It was your idea."

"Tell me what, _Brooke_?" Haley asks.

"Well," Brooke begins. "you know our plans for girls' night out?"

"Yeah..." Haley replies.

"Well," Brooke begins. "Peyton and I made a few – actually _one _– modification."

"Oh, no." Haley says. "But P.F. Chang's is my favorite restaurant."

"Oh, no." Brooke says. "I would never give up P.F. Chang's. No, uh, we've decided we're all going to a strip club tonight."

"A _what_?" Haley asks. "Uh, and Nathan and Lucas are okay with you guys going?"

"Hales, we're not going for _us_." Peyton says.

"Yeah, uh, we're going for _you_." Brooke adds.

"Me?" Haley asks. "Why me?"

"Well," Peyton begins. "you haven't dated anyone since your mystery men on tour. It's time you get back on that horse."

"And I'm going to find a man to date at a strip club?" Haley asks.

"Hales," Brooke begins. "you can't just get back on...a black stallion just like that. You need to start off with baby steps. You need to start off small, to get used to the idea of another man."

"Yes, but hopefully not too small." Peyton says.

"I don't know, guys." Haley says. "I'm not really in the mood for—"

"Naked men?" Brooke asks. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Ha ha." Haley says. "Lets just have a _girls' _night out, kay? Come on, it'll be so much more fun. We haven't had a girls' night in so long."

"And what better girls' night than at a strip club?" Brooke asks. "We're going. Two against one. Hit the ATM, Hales. You're gonna need _a lot _ones." She winks.

**Cut To:**

Car; Nathan is driving, as Lucas is sitting in the passenger's seat, with a water bottle in his hand near his lap.

"So we still have to figure all the details out." Lucas says. "You know, when, where, how."

"I told you," Nathan begins. "Tim said he had the strip club all planned out."

"No, I mean," Lucas begins. "regarding our proposals, Nate."

"Right, gotcha." Nathan says. "Well, New Year's is coming up. That's always a romantic time to do these things."

"Yes, and we should know that." Lucas says. "We always propose around New Year's. This time we have to change it up. Be less predictable."

"Alright, you're right." Nathan says, and pauses. "Christmas?"

Lucas turns his head toward Nathan, giving him a look.

"What?" Nathan asks. "Okay. Christmas Eve. Seriously, man. It's the night before Christmas."

Lucas continues to look at him.

"And all through the house," Nathan continues. "not a woman was suspecting...that her boyfriend was proposing."

"Are you done?" Lucas asks.

"Okay, yeah." Nathan chuckles.

"I just want this to be perfect, you know?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, me too." Nathan says. "Brooke and I have waited a long time for this moment."

"I know." Lucas nods. "Just as long as Peyton and I have."

"Well, then we really need to think about this." Nathan says. "Long and hard."

Lucas looks forward, as they both are silent as they think about it.

"Maybe Tim will have an idea." Nathan says.

"Oh, yes." Lucas says. "Your suggestion is to ask Dim for advice about something important."

"Hey, that was high school." Nathan chuckles. "He's a romantic now; he got Teresa. Maybe we should call her and ask how Tim proposed to her."

"I think we can decide how to propose to our girlfriends," Lucas begins. "on our own."

"You would think, wouldn't you?" Nathan asks.

Lucas and Nathan look ahead silently again.

**Cut To:**

WECT Station; Lobby. An elevator door opens and Mouth walks out, then proceeds to walk passed the receptionist's front desk. A brunette woman is sitting in a chair behind the desk.

"Hey, Laura." Mouth smiles.

"Marvin." Laura says, as she glances toward the window-glassed entrance door. "Looks like your girlfriend wanted to congratulate you on your first day on-air."

Mouth looks toward the entrance and sees Shelly walking onto the sidewalk in front of the door. He smiles, as he proceeds to the door, and walks outside.

"Hey, you." Shelly smiles.

Mouth gives her a hug.

"Hey." Mouth says. "Did you see the morning news?"

"It was set on the TiVo." Shelly replies. "You were awesome, Mouth. Even better than years ago."

Mouth looks confused.

"Oh," Shelly begins. "I saw you on the WECT _and _WLTX many times."

"Aw." Mouth says. "Hey, you should have got in contact with me."

"Oh, please." Shelly says. "I heard the stories from Brooke and Peyton. I know you were too busy being quite the ladies' man back then."

"Oh, yes." Mouth replies. "Rachel cheated on me with old man Cooper and then Brooke chose New York over me"

"Aw." Shelly says. "But all of that had to happen for us to end up together."

"So very worth it." Mouth smiles.

Shelly smiles.

"So anyway, I was thinking." Shelly says. "As you know, I'm a huge fan of spontaneous trips, so I was thinking we could drive down to South Carolina and stay in a nice little bed and breakfast for the weekend."

"Wow. That sounds amazing, Shell." Mouth says. "But I actually sort of have plans this weekend."

"Oh. Doing what?" Shelly asks.

"Well you have to promise not to tell Brooke or Peyton," Mouth begins. "or anyone for that matter."

"Sure." Shelly says.

"Nathan and Lucas are both proposing to Brooke and Peyton." Mouth says. "And this weekend is their bachelor party."

"So," Shelly begins. "you're going away for the weekend to go to a strip club?"

"A bachelor party." Mouth replies. "Shell, it's for Nathan and Lucas. A bunch of the old high school crew are gonna be there too. It's more about the guys than the strippers."

"I don't think a guy has ever said that." Shelly says.

"Come on, you know what I mean." Mouth says. "You okay with this, right?"

"Yeah." Shelly nods. "I mean, I was really looking forward going away for the weekend with you, but it's no big deal. You can't miss their bachelor party. We can go next weekend; I'll look online as you're getting a lap dance."

"Funny." Mouth says. "Hey, maybe you can hang out with Brooke, Haley, and Peyton, while I'm with the guys."

"Oh yeah, Mouth." Shelly says. "Now that's an equal trade. Like the two mothers and business woman will be doing anything remotely fun this weekend."

Mouth shrugs.

**Cut To:**

A _close-up _of the yellow pages, opened up to the "s" page. On the page, there's a list of strip clubs.

_Voice Over (Brooke Davis) –_

"_Okay. Which one sounds like the best?"_

Now the scene _cuts to _a shot of Peyton, Brooke, and Haley sitting at her kitchen table, looking at the opened phone book.

"Depends on how far we're willing to travel." Peyton says.

"I still don't know about this, guys." Haley admits.

"Hush." Brooke says. "And it's your birthday is next month, Hales. So this is you belated birthday present."

"Uh, Brooke." Haley says. "Belated means _after _an event takes place. Not before."

"Whatever; I don't do semantics." Brooke says. "So come on, guys. We need to decided on a strip club. I bet the boys already got their first lap dance."

"Brooke, they left two hours ago." Haley says.

"And your point?" Brooke asks.

"I think _somebody's _jealous." Peyton says.

Brooke gasps. Haley laughs.

"I so am not." Brooke says.

"I think you kind of are." Haley says. "Brooke, there's nothing wrong with being a little insecure and jealous. I mean, it's only been a couple months since Nathan's been back."

"Okay, fine." Brooke says. "I admit that I don't exactly enjoy the thought of Nathan being around—"

"Other women?" Peyton asks.

"No." Brooke replies. "_Naked _other women."

Haley chuckles.

"It's not funny, Hales." Brooke says. "I promised Nathan I'd tone down on the insecurity stuff."

"Brooke," Peyton begins. "it's perfectly natural to feel that way about your boyfriend. You think I like the thought of Lucas being at a strip club? Hell no."

Haley begins to smile.

"What's with you?" Peyton asks.

"I'm just happy." Haley says. "Listening to you guys going crazy over your boyfriends being at a strip club...and I have none of that. Feels good."

Brooke sticks her tongue out at Haley.

"You know," Haley begins. "on second thought, I'm totally in the mood for a good strip club. Give me that book."

Haley grabs the phone book from Brooke.

**Cut To:**

WECT Station; Break Room. Two men and a woman are sitting at a table, as they eat their lunch in front of them. Mouth enters.

"Hey, guys." Mouth says, as he proceeds to the refrigerator.

The two men and woman glare at each other, as Mouth opens the refrigerator door. Mouth takes out a canned soda and then closes the refrigerator and turns around toward his colleagues.

"What's up, guys?" Mouth asks.

"I know we're all adults here," Man #1 begins. "and we're all colleagues here, but when we're in _here_ please don't talk to us."

Man #2 and the woman look down at their food and proceed to eat quietly. Mouth looks confused.

"Uh," Mouth begins. "so do the rest of you feel that way too?"

Man #2 and the woman look up at him and nod.

"Okay." Mouth says. "So what did I do to deserve the silent treatment?"

"You're anchor." Man #1 replies.

"Oh, so you guys are jealous?" Mouth asks. "Is that it? So much for you guys being adults."

"Newsflash, McFadden:" Man #1 says. "This is your first week here and they already made you anchor? _We've _been here for years and we're still doing the weather and on-location segments."

"It wasn't my choice." Mouth says. "I guess with my experience and having worked here years ago, they thought I was qualified as anchor right off the bat. I have been a news reporter for two of the biggest cities in the United States."

The woman stands up, as she picks up her lunch.

"And _that's _why we hate you." The woman says, as she throws her lunch in a trash can. "I just lost my appetite."

"Why?" Mouth asks.

"Could your head be any bigger, bro?" Man #2 asks. "All of us here at WECT are close and down-to-earth. We all get along. And then you, this big-headed, cocky dude comes and gloats about the fact he's anchor in our faces."

"Yeah." Man #1 says. "Just go back to L.A. or New York, or anywhere but here."

"Look guys," Mouth begins. "I'm really not like how you're making me out to be. If you'd just give me a chance, I think we could all be friends."

"Anchors," The woman begins. "don't associate with the weather people. When we said we all get along, we were referring to everyone in our section."

"Well we could change that today." Mouth says. "Right now. Lets all be friends."

"Why?" Man #2 asks. "So you can constantly rub your position in our faces? No thanks." He stands up.

"Screw you, anchor boy." Man #1 says. "Learn where you belong in this company, and fast. You'll enjoy your stay a lot better." He pauses. "Lets go, guys."

The two men and the woman walk out of the door. Mouth is left standing there, speechless.

"The cliques in high school weren't this hostile." Mouth says to himself, amazed.

**Cut To:**

Farmer's Market; Outside. Taylor looks at the peaches and proceeds to pick one up and feel it then puts it in a plastic bag she's holding with her other hand. As she glances to her right, she sees Skills crossing the street toward her.

"This should be interesting." Taylor whispers to herself. "Hey, Skills." She waves.

Skills looks at her and then decides to approach her.

"I hear the fruit here is really good." Taylor says. "Figured I'd check out what all the hype was about."

"That's good." Skills says. "I'm sure Ken will love it."

Taylor sighs, as she looks down uncomfortably.

"I was hoping we'd be able to avoid that." Taylor admits.

"You cheating on me," Skills begins. "is not something I'll forget anytime soon."

"I really am sorry, Skills." Taylor says. "I never meant to—"

"Don't." Skills says. "Don't give me that line. You knew exactly what you were doing when you cheated on me with him. You knew how you felt about him last Halloween on the beach. And instead of being an adult and admitting it, you decide to do it your way and cheat like an immature brat."

"I'm sorry for trying to talk to you." Taylor says. "I thought we could still be friends."

"How many guys have you done this to?" Skills asks. "Me, Lucas' friend Dave. You get into a relationship with a guy, say you love him, all the while you actually still have feelings for that creep. Your actions affect other people, Taylor. Until you realize that, you're not gonna have any friends."

"I don't need this lecture right now." Taylor says. "You hate me, Haley hasn't talked to me since she found out—"

"Yeah, well, can you blame her?" Skills asks, and then walks away.

Taylor picks up another peach, feels it, then throws it back down. She walks away upset.

**Cut To:**

A street in front of a bar; a car pulls up next to the sidewalk, and then Nathan and Lucas get out.

"This it?" Lucas asks, looking at the building in front of them.

"Uh, I don't know." Nathan replies. "Should be. What's the address?"

Lucas proceeds to look for an address number on the building, as Tim walks around the corner and sees them.

"My homies!" Tim says.

"I guess this is it." Nathan says to Lucas. "Tim, buddy. What's up? How's it going?"

Tim gives Nathan a hug.

"Well actually, I sort of have some bad news." Tim says.

"Everything okay?" Lucas asks.

"The rest of the guys can't make it until later." Tim replies. "You know, for the strip club. Good news though is I got almost everyone from the old crew to come." He looks at Lucas. "Even your old pals, Bert and Ernie."

"I think you mean Junk and Fergie, Tim." Lucas says.

"Oh, yeah." Tim says. "Well anyway, us three can still go inside, get some drinks, hit on some ladies."

"Tim," Nathan begins. "you're married, and Lucas and me are are about to be engaged."

"So?" Tim asks. "We're getting strippers, aren't we?"

"Tim, strippers are a little diff—" Nathan begins.

"Relax." Tim says, laughing. "I'm just playing around, man." Tim looks at Lucas. "When did he get so serious?"

"Well, Cooper should be here soon too actually." Lucas says.

"Well, see." Nathan says. "Spending my bachelor party with my oldest friend, my brother, and my uncle—sounds damn good to me."

"Hey," Lucas begins. "you told Cooper not to tell Rachel, right?"

**Cut To:**

Haley's House; Outside. The front door opens, and Haley (inside) sees Rachel standing in front of her.

"_Rachel_!" Haley smiles. "Oh my God. Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Cooper's hanging out with the guys," Rachel begins. "so I figured I would see what the girls were up to."

"Well, you couldn't have picked a better day." Haley says. "We're having a girls' night. AKA, strip club."

"_Nice_." Rachel says. "Lets do this thing."

As Rachel proceeds to walk in, Haley sees a car pulling into the driveway. Shelly gets out of the driver's seat.

"Looks like girls' night just got a little bigger." Haley says.

"Hey, Hales." Shelly smiles, as she walks around her car and toward the front door. "_Rachel_. Hey, girl. What's up?"

"Oh, girls' night is so on." Rachel says.

**Cut To:**

Bar; Nathan, Lucas, Tim, and Cooper are sitting at the bar, as they all pick up their shot glasses and down them at the same time.

**Cut To:**

Limousine; Rachel, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Shelly are sitting in the back, as they all take a sip of their champagne.

"Hey, girls." Haley says. "Should we show Rachel and Shelly what we do when we're in limousines?"

Shelly and Rachel look curious.

"Hell, yes!" Peyton replies.

"Wait, what is it that we do in limousines?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, I'm wondering that too." Peyton admits. "The champagne just gave me a shot of enthusiasm before."

"We get _drunk_," Haley begins. "and we do _this_!"

Haley stands up and opens the sun roof. She then proceeds onto the seat and stands up straight/tall so that she is poking out of the sun roof's opening.

"Come on up!" Haley says.

All of the girls laugh, as they sit down inside.

"Well I'm totally down for some fresh air." Brooke says, as she stands up and joins Haley through the sun roof.

Haley and Brooke proceed to lift up their arms and yell as the limo drives down the road.

"You know what would be really funny?" Peyton asks, whispering to Rachel and Shelly. "If we all crammed up there at once."

"Lets go." Shelly laughs.

Shelly, Rachel, and Peyton proceed on the seat and and stand up through the roof along with Haley and Brooke.

"Okay." Brooke says. "A little crowded up here, guys."

"Oh, no." Peyton says. "It's _fun._" She then screams as she puts her hands in the air.

Haley, Brooke, Shelly, and Rachel mimic her actions/gestures.

**Cut To:**

Bar; Nathan is holding a cue stick vertically, as he stands next to a pool table. Lucas is aiming/lining up his shot. Cooper and Tim are sitting a the bar, close-by, as they are facing the pool table.

"So did I ever meet you when Nate when in high school?" Cooper asks.

"No, no." Tim replies. "Don't think so. I actually transferred out for my senior year."

"Ah." Cooper nods. "I can't believe he's getting married again. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him especially after what he's been through... but this is like his fourth wedding total."

Tim laughs.

"Yeah, I know." Tim says. "I remember his first wedding. I was so pissed. He went off and got hitched without his best friend."

"Hey, Luke." Nathan says. "This isn't the professionals. Shoot."

"Hey, do not rush me." Lucas says. "I _have _to win this game."

"I got five bucks on Nathan." Tim says.

"Na." Cooper says. "I mean, the guy's my nephew, but I'm betting on Luke. His technique is just better. Nathan's sloppy."

"Well, Nate's been my boy since the sandbox." Tim says. "I can't bet against him, especially not against Lucas."

"What do you have against Lucas?" Cooper asks.

"Nothing." Time shrugs. "Anymore. See, Nathan, me, and the b-ball team used to haze Luke all the time."

Cooper chuckles. Lucas makes his shot, and the ball he was aiming for goes into the corner pocket.

"_Yes_." Lucas says, then turns toward Tim and Cooper. "Oh, by the way, Tim. You guys only hazed me for like two weeks before Hales made Nathan stop that crap or she threatened not to put out anymore."

"Oh, man." Nathan chuckles. "You would've kicked my ass if I got Haley in bed that soon."

"Your shot, man." Lucas chuckles.

Nathan proceeds to line up his next shot.

"This is fun." Tim says. "Just like the old days."

"Tim," Lucas begins. "I don't think we did this _once _back in high school."

"_Sh_." Nathan says. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Oh, what happened to 'this isn't the professionals'?" Lucas asks.

Nathan gives him a look. Lucas moves his hand up to his mouth and gestures "zipping" his lips shut and then does a "tossing" motion with his hand. Nathan nods, and goes back to his shot.

**Cut To:**

Limousine; The girls are sitting down inside, as they have champagne glasses in their hands.

"Okay, so tell us." Shelly says. "When did you three have a limousine ride where you did that crazy stunt?"

"Oh, back in high school." Brooke replies. "Before you came into the picture, Rachel. Junior year. For Haley's bachelorette party."

"Oh, yes." Rachel says. "The famous teen marriage of Nathan and Haley."

"You know," Shelly begins. "I remember hearing rumors about a couple getting married in the middle of the year. I so didn't believe it... until I saw Haley sitting in front of me in calculus with a ring on her finger and drawing circles around the name 'Nathan' on her notebook."

"Okay, _awkward_." Brooke says.

"Yeah, seriously." Haley laughs. "I mean, all of us in here right now have been with Nathan at some point."

"Oh my God." Peyton says. "You're right."

"Well," Rachel begins. "I've only been with him sexually."

Shelly raises her hand.

"I've been with him the shortest amount of time." Shelly says.

"Actually girl, I think me and you are tied there." Peyton says.

"I was with him _first_." Haley says.

"Actually..." Brooke says.

"Oh!" Haley says, hitting Brooke's arm. "I was soberly with Nathan first." She grins at Brooke.

"So Hales," Rachel begins. "give us the dirt. Any new men in your life?"

"Oh, don't go there with her." Peyton says.

Haley gives Peyton a look.

"Well when I was on tour," Haley begins. "I sort of had this thing with this guy."

"Oh, I knew it." Rachel says.

"But that, um," Haley begins. "didn't work out."

"Why not?" Brooke asks.

Haley shrugs.

"Anyone new?" Shelly asks. "Like... currently?"

"Oh, well," Haley begins, with a pause. "no. No one currently."

"Well, we have to find someone for you, Hales." Peyton says. "I mean, you're the only one out of all of us who's single. Plus I had very strict orders from your son to find you someone."

"Okay, fine." Haley says. "I'll keep my eyes peeled for a potential man tonight. Happy?"

"Yes." Peyton replies.

"Okay," Brooke begins, raising her champagne glass. "to Haley finding a wonderful man and soon, like we all have already."

"Cheers." Peyton says, and clinks her glass against Brooke.

All of the rest follow in doing the same.

**Cut To:**

Bar; Nathan is walking to the bar, as Tim and Cooper set up the pool table for their game. Lucas is standing near Nathan.

"Okay, man." Nathan says. "I won fair and square." Nathan pauses, as he leans against the bar counter. "Bartender, one screwdriver please."

The bartender nods.

"Well, it's just one game." Lucas says. "Big deal. I'll win it next round."

A woman enters the bar, as she shows her I.D. to the bouncer. As the bouncer checks it, the woman glances in Lucas' and Nathan's direction. Her eyes widen, as she smiles.

"Give me that." The woman says, snatches her identification card from the bouncer, and proceeds to walk away.

"Chill, lady." The bouncer says. "Geez, the booze ain't going anywhere."

The woman approaches Nathan, just as he grabs his screwdriver drink and takes a sip.

"Oh my god!" The woman says. "Nathan Scott!"

Startled, Nathan chokes on his drink, covering his mouth, and then looks at the woman.

"Yeah?" Nathan asks.

"Oh my God." The woman says. "It's really you. You're taller in person. You've been playing great this season."

"Thanks." Nathan says.

"Can I buy you a drink?" She asks. "Um, another one."

Nathan glares at Lucas.

"Okay, yeah, sure." Nathan replies. "Why not? Surprise me."

Nathan and Lucas walk over to Cooper and Tim, who had been watching Nathan talk to the woman.

"Who was that?" Tim asks. "She's cute."

"Just a fan." Nathan replies. "You guys gonna start?"

The woman walks over to Nathan, with a drink in her hand.

"Here." She says, handing the drink to Nathan. "It's a sex on the beach. I know your hometown is Tree Hill, North Carolina, and I know you like long walks on the beach. So I thought maybe you don't just like walking on them."

"Thanks." Nathan says, taking it from her. "So your name?"

"Ashlee." She replies. "Um, do you maybe want to talk where we have a little more privacy? Like maybe," she gestures toward a table in the corner. "over there?"

"Uh," Nathan begins. "well this is my Bachelor party. I'm actually going to propose to my girlfriend soon."

"Oh, congrats." Ashlee says. "Well you're still allowed to talk to other women, aren't you? Maybe I'll see you over there. Excuse me—I have to go brave the restroom"

She smiles at him, and then proceeds over to the restroom.

"Kay, dude." Tim says. "You have to go for it."

"Excuse me?" Nathan asks.

"I know, I know." Tim says. "The engaged thing. But I don't mean for real. Just for fun. See how far you can get with her, you know, without actually doing anything cheating-esque."

"_Renee_." Lucas says, as he 'fake' coughs.

"Well," Nathan begins. "she already talked to me so if she's going to make up a 'you're my baby daddy' story I'm already doomed anyway."

"Look," Cooper begins. "I'm actually with Tim here. Nate, it's just for good, clean fun. I know you haven't proposed yet, but this is still a bachelor party. Meaning you're suppose to get all of your crazy fun out of the way while you still can."

"They do have a point." Lucas says. "And you're right... she already bumped into you and knows your name, so..."

"Well what about you?" Nathan asks Lucas. "I mean, this is your bachelor party, too."

"Well I don't have any fans running up to me like you do." Lucas says. "Screenwriters aren't like actors. We get no recognition."

Ashlee walks out of the bathroom, smiles at Nathan, then sits down at the table in the corner.

"Go for it, buddy." Tim says. "Like the old days. You know, when hitting on girls and banging them was a Friday night."

"Okay, okay." Nathan says. "Wish me luck, guys. I'm going in for the kill."

Lucas pats Nathan on the back. Nathan walks over to Ashlee.

**Cut To:**

Beach House; Back Porch. Clay is standing near the patio table, as he talks on the phone to someone. Sara is seen approaching the sliding glass door from inside the house, and looks at Clay.

"Well, thanks for taking my call." Clay says. "Bye."

Clay hangs up, turns around, and sees Sara. She opens the door and walks out.

"I'm not gonna be able to get Smith a renewal." Clay says. "After this season, his contract's up, and unless he gets his stats up by—"

Sara is looking down.

"Babe, what is it?" Clay asks.

"I just took a pregnancy test." Sara replies. "It's in the bathroom, but I couldn't look at it. I want you to do it with me."

"Okay." Clay smiles. "Lets go. I have a good feeling."

**Cut To:**

Strip Club; Peyton, Haley, Brooke, Shelly, and Rachel are sitting in the front row in front of the stage. It's a full house, as music is playing, a male stripper is dancing in front of Haley, on the stage.

"I think he likes you." Peyton says to Haley.

"Come to mama!" Haley yells, as she waves ten one dollar bills in her hand.

Peyton turns to Brooke.

"When you get alcohol in this girl..." Peyton says.

"Hey, guys," Shelly says, as she proceeds to stand up. "I'm gonna go get us another round. Any requests?"

"Anything's fine with me." Brooke replies.

"Me too." Peyton says. "Hales—" She looks over at Haley, who is standing up and dancing below the stripper. "Uh, she's too wasted to care what she drinks next."

"Alright." Shelly laughs, and then walks away.

"This is great, isn't it?" Rachel asks, as she takes a big sip of her drink.

**Cut To:**

Strip Club; In the front row, Lucas, Nathan, Tim, Cooper, Fergie, Junk, Skills, Mouth, and a bunch of other guys sit, as they look up at the female stripper on stage. They all have beer bottles in their hands.

"This is great, isn't it Luke?" Nathan asks. "Woo-hoo!"

"It's been awhile since we've done something like this, huh?" Lucas asks. "Yeah!" He stands up and dances, then proceeds to put two dollar bills into the underwear of one of the strippers. "Woo-hoo!"

The announcer gets on the stage and speaks into the microphone.

"Okay, gentlemen." He says. "It's your lucky night. All of the gentlemen in the front row get to come up on stage now and dance with our strippers. But remember, no touching."

The guys look at each other and cheer.

**Cut To:**

Beach House; Bathroom. Clay is holding the pregnancy test, as Sara is standing in front of him.

"Well," Sara begins. "what's it say?"

Clay slowly turns it over and looks down at the results. His eyes widen.

"Sara," Clay begins. "we did it. We're officially parents."

Sara smiles and yelps in excitement, as she gives Clay a hug. He hugs her back.

"I love you, Clay Evens." Sara says.

"I love you too, Sara." Clay replies.

**Cut To:**

Strip Club; Nathan is dancing beside one of the strippers. Lucas is dancing on the other side of her. Cooper, Tim, Junk, Fergie, Mouth, Skills, and the other "crew members" are dancing as well. They all have a beer mug in their hands, as they lift it into the air.

**Cut To:**

Strip Club; Brooke is dancing next to a male stripper, as she has her hands inches away from his crotch area. Haley is dancing behind the same stripper, as Shelly, Peyton, and Rachel dance away elsewhere on the stage.

**Cut To:**

Limousine; Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Shelly, and Rachel are sitting inside, as they look tired and out of it. They have their heads lowered, as they keep shutting their eyes momentarily.

"Oh." Brooke says. "My. God."

"I know." Peyton says.

"That was super fun." Haley says. "I can't believe how close to that stripper's...uh, berries I was." Haley pauses. "I'm so tired. I think I'm gonna pass out."

"I think I'm asleep with my eyes opened." Shelly says. "But I'm glad I came. I haven't had that much fun in so long. Who know people with mothers and a professional business lady knew how to party so hard?"

"Ah, well don't underestimate us again." Brooke says. "We may be grown-up and responsible now, but we were quite the partiers in our day. Well, except for Haley."

"_Hey_." Haley says. "Just because I didn't go to my first party until junior year, doesn't mean I don't know how to party like you guys."

Brooke chuckles.

"Anyway," Brooke begins. "I wonder what the boys are up to right now."

**Cut To:**

Bar; Nathan, Lucas, Tim, Cooper, and Mouth are sitting at a table, looking exhausted. Junk and Fergie are playing pool.

"Oh, what a night." Tim says. "I'm beat and tired as hell, but it was so worth it. Those strippers were so hot."

"Yes, they were." Nathan says. "Hence why they're strippers."

"That's the most action I've seen in months." Tim mentions.

"Aren't you married?" Mouth asks.

"Yeah," Tim replies/begins. "but Teresa and I... we haven't exactly been us lately."

"What?" Nathan asks. "You guys seemed so happy together at the reunion."

"That's because we spent most of the night apart." Tim says. "Honestly, I'm afraid for us. I love her with all my heart, but we just haven't been us for awhile."

"I'm sorry, Tim." Lucas says. "I know what it's like to be disconnected from her wife. I hope you can work things out with her."

"Yeah. Thanks." Tim says, as he's distracted at a woman entering the bar. "Whoa, check her out, guys."

"Yeah, uh, Tim," Nathan begins. "I think I'm all out with hitting on girls tonight. Honestly, the only girl whose been on my mind all night is Brooke. I wonder how her girls' night has been."

"Uh, dude." Tim says. "Don't be selfish. I was talking about for me. Wish me luck, boys."

"Tim, hold on." Nathan says. "You just mean for fun like I did earlier, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Tim says, standing up. "Whatever. For fun."

Tim walks over to the woman, who is sitting at the bar.

"You don't think—" Lucas says.

"He's grown-up a lot, Luke." Nathan says. "He wouldn't do anything like that." He pauses. "But as we both know, people can act very out-of-character when they're depressed and wasted. I better go over there."

Nathan stands up. Lucas gets up and switches seats, next to Mouth. Nathan walks up behind Tim and taps his shoulder.

"Uh, what do you want, man?" Tim asks.

The woman turns around and sees Nathan.

"Oh my God." The woman says. "You're Nathan Scott. My husband is such a fan of yours."

"God, man." Tim says. "You get recognized everywhere. I knew I should have played in the NBA." He pauses. "_Husband_?"

"Um, yes." She replies. "Sorry, I should have mentioned it when you first approached me. It's just, well, he hasn't felt like my husband much later."

Tim smiles.

"Uh, excuse us." Nathan says, as he grabs Tim's arm and brings him over to the pool table. "Dude, you cannot be seriously considering—"

"Why not?" Tim asks. "You heard her. She's having marital problems, too. It's like two boats passing in the night. It's meant to be, man."

"Tim." Nathan says. "I know you. You would never cheat on your wife, no matter what is going on between you guys. Now get a hold of yourself, step back, and really think about what you're doing here."

"I just—" Tim says. "I feel so helpless. We've tried talking, tried going out on dates to get the magic back, and we always do...for like two days, and then we revert back to being distant and like strangers. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"You need to talk to her about all of this, Tim." Nathan says. "But just giving up and hooking up with another girl is not going to solve anything. It will just hurt her, and eventually yourself. And I know you don't want to hurt her."

"Of course not." Tim says. "I love her."

"Well that's a hell of a place to be then." Nathan says. "All marriages go through ruts, but if you can still honestly say you love her then there's still hope. Look, I think the night's pretty much over. Why don't we go check in to that motel across the street and crash for the night?"

"That sounds good to me." Tim says.

"Alright." Nathan says. "Lets go get the guys and get out of here."

"Thanks, Nate." Tim says. "Tonight I realized how much I miss hanging out with you."

"Me too, Tim." Nathan says. "We really need to do this more often."

"I agree." Tim says. "Uh, you mean hanging out, not _this _specifically, right?"

"Yes." Nathan laughs.

"By the way, Nathan;" Tim says. "even after all these years and us not seeing each other much anymore... I still consider you... one of my best homies from the hood."

"Just say we're best friends, Tim." Nathan says.

Tim laughs, as they walk over to Lucas and Mouth.

**Cut To:**

Skills' House; Chris' Bedroom/Guest Room. Chris is laying in his bed, as he talks on his cell phone. A knock on his door is heard.

"Come in." Chris says.

Skills enters.

"So there's still a lot of legal stuff involved," Skills begins. "but it looks like I'll have a good case to become your legal guardian. It's just a matter of time now."

Chris nods.

"Okay." Chris says.

Skills pauses and then turns back toward the door.

"Hey, Skills." Chris says. "Look, I do appreciate everything you're doing for me. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Skills says. "Good night, Chris."

Skills walks out, closing the door behind him. Chris smiles, as he watches the door closed. On the other side of the door, Skills stands there against the wall, as he smiles.

**Cut To:**

Bed and Breakfast cabin/motel; Ken and Taylor enter, holding a suitcase.

"This is really nice, huh?" Ken asks. "Those pics online doesn't do it justice."

"Yeah." Taylor agrees. "So peaceful here, too. It's nice to get away from Tree Hill. Thanks for taking me, babe."

Ken gives her a kiss.

"It's going to be a great weekend." Ken says.

**Cut To:**

Motel Room; Tim and Nathan are laying in the same bed. Junk and Fergie are laying on the floor. Mouth is laying on one side of the other bed. Lucas walks out of the bathroom, as he shuts off the light.

"Well I don't know about you guys," Lucas begins. "but I'll be out as soon as I hit that pillow."

Lucas sits down on his side of the bed, next to Mouth, and then lays down.

"Man," Junk begins. "how did we end up on the floor?"

"Yeah." Fergie says. "I think that straw game was rigged."

"Fair's fair, guys." Lucas says.

"So you guys never told us." Mouth says. "How and when are you going to propose to Brooke and Peyton?"

"Oh, yeah." Lucas says. "We didn't really get around to discussing that, huh Nate?"

"Well, we can now." Nathan says. "Any ideas, guys?"

"How about New Year's?" Tim suggests. "That's coming up and that's always a romantic holiday."

"Uh, we already ruled that out." Lucas says. "Long story."

"How about Christmas Eve, Luke?" Nathan asks. "That's new and it'll be unexpected for them, yet it's still a romantic time. We can take them to the mountains for the weekend and do it there. Yeah, we can make it a double date thing... I mean, we won't propose together of course."

"Hmm, I like it." Lucas says. "You know, I just had an idea for the wedding. I mean, we're all really close and best friends... so maybe a double wedding would be appropriate and nice. What do you think?"

"I think that would definitely," Nathan begins. "be an appropriate ending to one hell of a love...square. I'm down. That will be awesome."

There's silence.

"Luke?" Nathan says.

Still silence.

"I'm talking to myself." Nathan says. "Okay, then." He pauses. "Well, goodnight... Nathan."

**Cut To:**

Haley's House; Haley is standing inside, in the front door way, as Brooke and Peyton stand in front of her, from outside.

"That was an awesome night." Haley says. "I'm sure we had so much more fun than the boys."

"We better of." Brooke says. "It was totally an unofficial competition."

Peyton and Haley laugh.

"Well," Peyton begins. "I'm surprised I haven't passed out yet. I'll see you later, Hales. Get some sleep."

"Kay." Haley smiles. "Goodnight, you guys."

Brooke and Peyton smile, then proceed to walk down the porch and to their cars. Haley watches them as they get inside their cars, and proceed to back out of the driveway. She then shuts the door as she gets out her cell phone from her pocket, and speed dials someone. She holds the phone to her ear, as it rings.

"Hey, you." Haley says. "It was really fun. My friends Rachel and Shelly came, too. Anyway, I just wanted to check-in and tell you I missed you tonight. Tomorrow sounds great. Okay. Goodnight, babe."

Haley hangs up her phone and puts it back into her pocket, as she smiles, and then proceeds up the stairs.

**Cut To:**

Dave's Apartment; Dave is laying in his bed, as he is smiling as he looks at cell phone, as he holds it in front of him. A _close-up _of his cell phone screen shows a picture of him and Haley kissing each other.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	100. One Hundred

_Previously on One Tree Hill..._

"...a double wedding would be nice..." Lucas says.

"...an appropriate ending to a hell of a love... _square_." Nathan replies.

"...I missed you..." Haley says.

(_Close-up_ of a cell phone showing a picture of Dave and Haley kissing)

"We're officially parents." Clay says.

_And now, the milestone one-hundredth chapter..._

**Season 9. Chapter 9.12 **_**(100)**_**. 'One Hundred.'**

**(SIX MONTHS LATER)**

**(June 7th, 2018)**

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) -_

_"You know that kid-like feeling you get whenever you return home? Could be when you visit your parents again, or perhaps your siblings. You can be grown up, a college graduate, with a professional career, but as soon as you see your siblings again, especially older siblings, you immediately revert back to a younger version of yourself. Why is that? What is it about family that always makes you feel kid-like when you're in their presence?"_

Apartment; Bedroom. Olivia is standing in a bedroom doorway, looking inside, as she holds the handle of a luggage-on-wheels behind her. As the view of the room slowly pans around, various things on the wall can be seen.

First shown is a newspaper clipping with a headline reading, "_Arsonist Jailed for Murder_." Under said headline is a picture of Michael's house. As the view continues to pan around the room, a picture of Michael and Olivia is shown, which is framed and sitting on the top of a dresser.

"_Hey, Ollie__!_" A male's voice is heard off-screen/unseen. "_You ready to leave?_"

"_Yeah. Yeah, just a second._" Olivia replies, as she looks in the room once more, and then turns around and proceeds to walk down the hall, wheeling her luggage behind her.

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill, NC; Church. Brooke and Peyton are wearing their wedding dresses, as they stand in front of a long-length mirror.

"How's it look?" Brooke asks, as she looks at the back of her dress.

"You look beautiful, B Davis." Peyton replies.

"Thanks, P Sawyer." Brooke smiles. "You look amazing yourself."

Peyton smiles.

"We really made it here, didn't we?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah; looks like we did." Brooke replies. "Well, _you've _been here before."

"Don't make me slap you, Davis." Peyton laughs.

Brooke chuckles, too.

"I can't believe our sixth grade pact actually came true." Brooke says.

"Our what?" Peyton asks, as she pauses and thinks. "Oh, my God. You're right. How did I forget about that?"

Brooke chuckles.

"I always knew we would have a double wedding, B Davis." Peyton says.

"Yeah," Brooke begins. "except we're not marrying James Van Der Beek and Joshua Jackson." She makes a pretend sad face.

"That's right." Peyton nods. "We're marrying the loves of our lives. So much better."

"Well, at least Nathan and I have never been married before." Brooke teases.

Peyton gasps. "Okay. I warned you, didn't I?" She asks. "Besides, the way I remember it, you _have _been engaged. Not to mention like a three year break."

Brooke smiles.

"I miss this." Brooke says. "Us fighting."

"Oh honey, this isn't fighting." Peyton says.

"I know," Brooke begins. "but you know what I mean."

Peyton nods, as they both gaze into the mirrors in front of them.

**Flashback:**

Tree Hill High; Quad. The cement is wet, in a just-raining kind of way. Brooke and Peyton are facing each other from a few feet away.

"You know," Brooke begins. "for a fake blond you catch on slow."

"Fine." Peyton says. "If that's what you want, _fine_."

Peyton turns and walks away.

**Cut To:**

Peyton's Room; Peyton's web cam is turned on facing Peyton, who is sitting on the bed. Brooke walks into her doorway.

**Cut To:**

Outside; Parking Lot. Brooke puts a duffel bag into the trunk of her car. Peyton approaches her.

"Think Claire Young is still in shock?" Peyton asks.

"Look, Peyton,' Brooke begins. "it was really fun to get caught up in the weekend and forget about all the crap between us."

"Yeah, it was." Peyton agrees.

"But it doesn't change what you did. Okay?" Brooke asks. "We're not friends anymore; we're just on the same squad."

**Cut To:**

Brooke slaps Peyton.

Peyton's Bedroom; after the slap, Peyton starts to cry and looks shocked.

"Don't you dare!" Brooke says. "Don't you dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like you are not a backstabbing, two-faced bitch, Peyton! Because you are! And you _know_ it."

Brooke storms out of the room.

**Cut To:**

Peyton runs down the steps of her porch and tackles Brooke to the ground.

**/End of Flashback. Present Time:**

Church; Peyton and Brooke are in their wedding dresses, in front of two mirrors.

"You ever notice how our fights have always been about the men that we're now about to marry?" Brooke asks.

"Hm. Yeah, actually." Peyton replies.

**Cut To:**

Church; Nathan is standing in a room, wearing his tuxedo, as he attempts to tie his bow tie.

_Voice Over:_

_"Need any help with that?"_

Nathan, startled, looks in the mirror in front of him and sees a fade-in of Dan in the reflection looking back at him. Nathan turns around and Dan stands before Nathan.

"Even when you're dead, you're still a creeper." Nathan says.

"You really think I would miss my sons' wedding day?" Dan asks. "Besides, I'm a ghost. How else am I suppose to enter a room? The door? Those are for people who can't see me right now, unless they're imagining me in their minds...like you."

"Fine, you got me." Nathan says. "Yes. I've been thinking about you, especially today."

"That means a lot to me, Nathan." Dan says.

"Well despite everything," Nathan begins. "you did always have my best interest at heart. You just wanted what was best for me, even if sometimes your motives were a little sketchy...I now know you always loved me. Well I've known that for awhile now. And thank you for all your help with basketball, Dad. Without all of your training you put me through, I wouldn't be where I am today."

"You mean having been all over the tabloids as a man-whore?" Dan asks.

Nathan chuckles.

"Well, no; the NBA part." Nathan says.

"I can't even tell you how proud of you I am, Nathan." Dan says. "For everything, but especially for how you handled the tabloids trashing you, and the Renee incident last year. You're a great man, Nathan Scott. And I know you'll make a great husband to Brooke, just like you've been a great father to your own sons. You've always been a son a father can be proud of, and you'll continue to be just that. Just like you'll continue to be a better man than I could ever dream of."

"Thank you for that, Dad." Nathan says, and then gives his father a hug.

Dan hugs back, as a tear begins to roll down his cheek. Nathan and Dan let go and step back.

"Dad, I—" Nathan begins. "I love you. I wish you really could be in my and Lucas' wedding."

"I will be, son." Dan says, as he puts his hand on his chest. "In your heart. In your spirits. I promise I'll always be looking over you."

Nathan looks down, tearfully.

"It's almost time for the big moment, Nathan." Dan says. "Don't be nervous. You're only marrying the girl of your dreams. The girl who makes you want to be the best possible version of yourself."

"You really have been looking over me." Nathan says.

Dan smiles, and nods.

_Voice Over (Peyton Sawyer/unseen) –_

"_Hey, Nathan."_

"—are you—" Peyton continues, as she enters the room, wearing her wedding dress.

Nathan is standing, looking into the mirror, with a gazed and tearful expression on his face. Peyton stops, physically and stops mid-sentence.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asks.

Nathan snaps out of his gaze, and sees Peyton standing behind him, through the mirror. He proceeds to turn around.

"Uh, yeah." Nathan replies. "Yeah. I've just been seeing a lot of ghostly figures lately."

"Your mom?" Peyton asks.

"And Dan." Nathan says. "My Dad."

"Well," Peyton begins. "I know they both would have loved to be here."

Nathan nods.

"Wow, Peyton." Nathan says. "You look amazing."

"Thanks." Peyton smiles. "So do you."

"Have you seen Brooke in her dress yet?" Nathan asks.

"She looks beautiful." Peyton replies.

"I'm sure she does." Nathan says.

"So how are you doing?" Peyton asks. "Nervous?"

"What do you think?" Nathan asks, as he puts his hand in front of him.

"Oh, wow." Peyton says. "Just don't start sweating. That won't be good for the pictures."

"You know," Nathan begins. "I really think that's why the groom wears a tuxedo. So his jacket covers up the sweat stains."

"Interesting theory." Peyton says.

"Well, look—" Nathan says. "You better get out of here before Lucas sees you. The guy's old-fashioned."

"I know." Peyton says. "And normally I wouldn't buy into such superstitions, but, well, Anna's on the guest list." She smirks. "Anyway, I just wanted to see you before. You'll do great out there. Don't be nervous."

Peyton turns around and proceeds to walk out. Nathan turns around toward the mirror and fixes his crooked tie.

**Cut To:**

Karen's House; Kitchen. Karen, wearing a dress, slowly/carefully walks into the kitchen, holding her obviously big stomach. She proceeds toward the refrigerator. Andy enters, wearing a suit.

"Whoa, whoa." Andy says, quickly going over to Karen and holding her arms to help her. "What are you doing up? You heard the doctor; as little walking as necessary. And the wedding will be more than enough to fill your quota for the day."

"I'm not helpless, Andy." Karen says. "I can get my own snack. I don't need the bell for everything, you know."

"Sweetie," Andy begins. "you're in your last month of this pregnancy. You need to take it as easy as possible. Now sit down," He begins, as he moves a chair out from the table, and helps her sit down. "and I'll make whatever you want."

Karen smiles.

"Thank you for being so great, Andy." Karen says, realizing he's right.

"What can I get you, babe?" Andy asks.

"Hm," Karen begins. "peanut butter and jelly sandwich, please. Oh, and if we have any ice cream sandwiches left, too."

"I think you had the last one last night." Andy says, opening the freezer and checking. "Yep. But tell you what, if you eat your sandwich in the car we'll have just enough time to stop by 7-11."

"Then you better get started on it now." Karen says.

Andy opens the fridge and takes out some grape jelly, then gets a plate down, and gets peanut butter out of the cabinet. He gets two slices of bread out and proceeds to spread peanut butter on it.

"So," Andy begins. "how are you doing?"

"Well," Karen begins. "besides being tired, sweaty, and hungry, and hoping this baby isn't as stubborn to come out as Lucas was?"

"I mean with the wedding." Andy clarifies. "First born getting married usually provokes strong feelings in a mother—good and bad. I just want to make sure you're not feeling depressed or anything like that."

"Oh. Well," Karen begins. "it's not like this is his first wedding after all, or even the first time he's marrying Peyton."

Andy chuckles.

"Yeah." Andy says.

"But despite I'm still feeling nostalgic." Karen says. "I stayed up last night looking at old baby pictures. It's hard to believe my baby boy is almost thirty years old, and that I have a four year old grand daughter, and that my own daughter is eleven now. But having another on the way certainly helps the empty nest syndrome, and Lily's still young, too."

"Okay; sandwich is done." Andy says, as he puts it into a plastic zip-locked bag. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Karen nods, as she takes the sandwich from him and proceeds to stand up.

Andy helps her up from the chair.

**Cut To:**

Church; Lucas is wearing a tuxedo as he looks in the mirror and proceeds to put on his tie. As Lucas looks into the mirror, it's seen that the room is empty. The view changes to show Lucas' face, and then goes back positioned behind Lucas and, from the mirror, shows Keith fade-in behind Lucas.

"Seriously," Keith begins. "getting married again? And to the same woman, too. You know, nephew, you could have saved yourself a lot of time if you just ignored Anna's advances." He smirks.

Lucas chuckles, as he looks down, then turns around to face Keith.

"How did I know you'd show up today?" Lucas asks.

"What?" Keith asks. "And not get to talk to my favorite nephew on his wedding day? Wouldn't think of it. Even though you've done this before, it's still going to be a very special and memorable day for you and Peyton."

Lucas smiles and nods.

"Besides," Keith begins. "you came to see me the first time you got married so I figured this time I should make the trip."

"You know," Lucas begins. "I hate how we lost those few years because of my mistakes, but maybe we just needed a little perspective for awhile. Because looking back on my time with those other girls, I've never been more sure that Peyton is the best woman for me. And I know that this time we'll last forever."

"Listen to you." Keith smiles. "So grown-up now. You've been through a lot in your life, Luke. I don't need to tell you that. And for me it's amazing to see you so happy now. You've made it passed everything and you've survived, and you know what you want in your life now. You're a good man, Lucas. You're the man I always knew you'd grow up to be."

"And I have you to thank for that, Keith." Lucas says. "You were always there for me, to give me advice, protect me... I'm just sorry you had to die for protecting me one last time."

"Come on, Luke." Keith says. "Enough of that. It's a wedding, not a funeral."

"Keith, look," Lucas begins. "I know I haven't been by the cemetery much, having been in L.A. for the last couple of years, but I need you to know there isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about you, or miss you just as much as I did ten years ago."

"I know, Luke." Keith says. "And I miss you, too. I wish you a lifetime of happiness with Peyton. I always know you two would end up together."

"Deep down, me too." Lucas smiles. "I love you, Uncle Keith."

"I love you too, Luke." Keith says, as he and Lucas hug. "Don't you ever forget it."

**Flashback:**

Lucas and Keith are playing catch with a football in the street in front of Karen's house.

**Cut To:**

Lucas' Bedroom; Lucas pulls up his shirt sleeve to reveal his tattoo. Keith looks in shock.

"God, Luke." Keith says. "Where did you get that thing? Some back alley in the Philippines?"

**Cut To:**

Church; Keith is wearing a tux, as he is talking to Lucas who is wearing a suit.

**Cut To:**

Apartment; Keith is standing to the side of a cardboard box, as he holds a black marker. Lucas is standing in front of the cardboard box.

"Nathan." Lucas says.

"Oh, yeah." Keith says. "That marriage thing must've been weird for you."

"No; I meant for reasons to go back." Lucas says. "I was wrong about Nathan. He's a good guy."

**Cut To:**

Graveyard; Lucas and Keith are standing in the grass as they watch an older woman kneeling in front of a grave.

**/End of Flashback. **

Church; Lucas is standing in front of the mirror, as he looks tearful. Nathan enters the room.

"Thinking about Keith?" Nathan asks.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Lucas replies, turning around toward him. "How'd you know?"

"Brother's intuition." Nathan replies. "Looking sharp, man."

"You too, little brother." Lucas says. "So, the big day. You ready for this?"

"I think so." Nathan nods. "I've been waiting a long time for this day with Brooke. Honestly, I can't believe it's finally here."

"I can." Lucas says. "Ready for your vows?"

"Oh, definitely." Nathan replies. "All those publicized press conferences have made me a pro in public speaking."

"Yeah?" Lucas chuckles. "I bet the Renee one improved your public speaking skills the most."

"Definitely." Nathan chuckles.

There's a knock on the door. The view moves toward the opened door, where Mouth is standing, wearing a suit.

"Sorry for interrupting." Mouth says.

"No, no." Nathan says. "I'll let you guys have a minute. Luke, good luck out there, man. We'll both do great."

Nathan pats him on the back.

"Thanks." Lucas says. "Same to you."

Nathan proceeds to walk out, as he passes Mouth, gives him a buddy-tap on the shoulder, then walks out.

"Well, everybody's out there ready," Mouth begins. "to watch you four walk down the isle."

"Is my mom and Andy here yet?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah;" Mouth says. "they just arrived with Lily. Something about having to make a pit stop caused them to just make it in the nick of time."

"Well as long as they're here, right?" Lucas says. "Hey, man. Thanks again for being my best man." Be begins to smirk. "Don't trip out there, okay?"

"I'll try out to." Mouth chuckles and nods. "And I know this is implied and all but, for the record, congratulations, Luke. I can't think of two people who deserve to be happy more than you and Peyton."

"Thanks, buddy." Lucas says, then gives him a hug.

"Oh. By the way," Mouth begins. "someone asked to see you before the wedding."

Lucas looks curious, as Mouth steps aside. Then, Olivia enters the room, wearing a nice dress, and smiles, giving Lucas a hug; he hugs her back.

"Oh, big brother." Olivia says. "So good to see you."

"You too, sis." Lucas smiles.

"I'll give you guys some privacy." Mouth says, then exits.

"I'm so glad you made it, Ollie." Lucas says.

"What?" Olivia asks. "Please, you knew I'd come. Like I'd miss my either of my brothers' weddings."

"Well, I know." Lucas says. "But I know you're busy back home, with the new job, and the new guy. Alex came, right? Because I really want to meet him. Nathan does, too."

"Mm-hm." Olivia replies. "He's here. I'm really happy for you and Peyton, Luke. You know, I never really got to see you and Peyton really be a couple like I did with you and Brooke, but I can still see how happy you guys make each other."

"Thanks." Lucas says. "It's really good to see you so happy, Ollie. You deserve it."

Olivia smiles.

"Oh, don't choke out there, kay?" Olivia asks. "That could be embarrassing. For you, but also for me, for having a brother who can't get through his vows."

"Oh, always knows how to ruin a moment." Lucas chuckles. "And no need to worry about me making it through my vows, either." Lucas puts his hand in his pocket and takes out note cards. "I've been practicing. I'm not as natural in front of a crowd like our brother is."

"Seriously," Olivia begins/smiles. "you'll do great."

"I know." Lucas says, jokingly being over-confident.

"Well I'll give you a minute alone." Olivia says. "Besides, I left Alex with Anna out there, and I know she has a man-stealing history."

Lucas chuckles.

"See ya out there." Lucas says.

Olivia smiles, then exits the room. Lucas turns around and looks in the mirror, as he straightens his tie, standing up straight, and preparing himself.

**Cut To:**

Church; all of the friends and family are seated in the seats/rows on both sides of the isle. _Close-up_ of Haley, who is sitting next to Jamie and Dave.

**Flashback:**

Church; Lucas is sitting in the front row, in an otherwise empty church. He is looking at the front, above the steps. Haley is seen entering through the doors, as she walks through the isle.

"I thought that was your car outside." Haley says.

Lucas turns his head back, and sees Haley.

"Hales." Lucas says. "Just thought I'd come here before everyone else arrived."

"You nervous?" Haley asks, as she sits down next to him.

"Na; I'm a pro by now." Lucas smirks.

"You think _you _are, huh?" Haley asks.

"Don't tell me you and Dave—" Lucas says.

"Oh, no." Haley replies.

"Good." Lucas says. "Because it doesn't feel that along ago when I found out about you two."

Haley smiles.

"You know," Haley begins. "I'm still sorry I kept it from you for so long."

"Oh, it's okay." Lucas says. "Just promise me that if you and Dave do end up getting married, you won't pull a Naley again and do it spontaneously."

"I promise." Haley chuckles. "And promise _me _you won't pull a Lucas and get divorced before your six-month anniversary."

"Okay." Lucas chuckles.

"Say it." Haley says.

"I promise." Lucas says. "Happy?"

"I feel a little better." Haley replies. "Seriously, Luke. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Hales." Lucas says. "And although I didn't show it originally, I am happy for you and Dave, too. It was just really weird to me at first. Even weirder than when I found out about you and Nathan in high school."

"Weirder than that, huh?" Haley asks.

"Not much, but yes." Lucas replies.

Haley laughs, as she moves closer to Lucas and rests her head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be a great day for you and Nathan." Haley says.

**/End of Flashback. Present Time:**

Church; Haley, sitting next to Jamie and Dave, looks behind her at the back of the church.

**Flashback:**

Apartment; Lucas is standing inside near the front door, as he talks to Haley, who is wearing Nathan's sweatshirt.

"You know, uh, I'm just gonna go." Lucas says.

"No, Lucas." Haley says. "Please don't."

"Haley, it's fine. I just—" Lucas says, as he sees Nathan, shirtless, walking toward them from the hallway. "Look, I just didn't expect you to—" Lucas stops. "I just thought you were gonna wait 'til you got married."

"We did." Haley says. "We did wait."

"What are you talking about, Haley?" Lucas asks.

Nathan now stands behind/to the side of Haley.

"Um," Haley begins, smiling. "we got married last night."

**Cut To:**

Lucas walks out of a dressing room, wearing a pirates costume. Haley looks at him, impressively.

"Who-ho-ho." Haley says. "Okay, now this is _hot_."

"Excuse me?" Lucas asks.

"Well, I mean—" Haley stops. "Oh, ew. No, I mean, not that I noticed or I could ever possibly think of you that way. I just—okay, ew."

**Cut To:**

Haley and Lucas are walking together at night outside.

"You know what I just realized?" Haley asks. "That you and I have spent pretty much every day together since we were kids. And I'm just going to miss you so much."

"No, you won't." Lucas says.

**/End of Flashback.**

_Voice Over (Haley James) –_

"_You had Keith growing up and James will have his Uncle Lucas."_

Church; Haley smiles, as she looks at Jamie sitting next to her. Dave grabs Haley's hand.

"Hey." Dave says. "How are you doing? You've been quiet."

"I'm doing great." Haley smiles.

**Cut To:**

Church; Backroom. Brooke is wearing her wedding dress, as she paces back and forth. Victoria walks into the opened door way. Brooke looks shocked.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Brooke asks.

"I wasn't going to come." Victoria says. "In fact, I almost didn't. But then I realized I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't see my only daughter get married."

"So you're not here to try to stop me from marrying Nathan?" Brooke asks. "Because I know how you love getting in the way of me and my relationships."

"Honey—" Victoria says.

"How did you even know?" Brooke asks.

"I thought Nathan would have told you." Victoria says.

Brooke starts to look shocked, knowing what she's going to say.

"Nathan called me and told me." Victoria continues. "He said he didn't feel right about going behind your back and calling me, but he knew you'd regret it if I wasn't here."

"Oh, Nathan knows me better than that." Brooke says. "I can't believe he did that without consulting me first."

"Honey, he lost both of his parents." Victoria says. "Try to see it from his perspective. Okay? Don't be angry with him. He just doesn't want you to have regrets. Besides, he made it clear that if I did come here today and you really didn't want me here, that I would have to leave, no questions asked, without making a scene." Victoria pauses. "So I'm not one to break a promise. If you don't want me here, I'll go."

Brooke is silent, thinking.

"May I remind you," Victoria begins. "how I came through for you and Nathan six months ago. I got that woman to back-off and had her locked-up. And you know I totally support you and Nathan."

"Oh, okay." Brooke says. "So you do one good deed and you expect us to be like an actual mother-daughter after that? Victoria, I don't want you here. I'm sorry."

"Just don't be mad at Nathan for inviting me." Victoria says.

"Oh, I'm not." Brooke says. "I know his heart was in the right place. I actually love him for it."

"Have a great wedding, Brooke." Victoria says. "I wish you nothing but happiness."

Brooke is silent, as she nods and looks down, folding her arms.

"Well—" Victoria says. "Okay."

Victoria turns around and exits. Mouth approaches the door, as Victoria passes him and continues walking. Mouth enters.

"Hey, Brooke." Mouth says, as he sees her face. "You okay? Does your expression have anything to do with your mom just leaving?"

Brooke nods.

"I told her I didn't want her here." Brooke says. "At my own wedding. And I'm not sure if I did the right thing."

"If you're having second thoughts," Mouth begins. "I'm sure you can still catch her in the parking lot."

"I just want to go marry the man I love," Brooke begins. "without any of that drama. Nathan and I have been waiting a long time for this day. I don't want anything to ruin it."

"Well," Mouth begins. "then as I was going to say when I came in here... it's time."

The wedding march musical piece begins to play/is heard. Brooke smiles. Mouth gives her a hug.

"I'll see you out there." Mouth says. "You're going to do great, Brooke. Enjoy it."

He smiles, then exits the room.

"Brooke Scott." Brooke says to herself. "I'm ready."

**Cut To:**

Church; all of the guests are sitting on both sides of the aisle, looking toward the middle of the aisle.

Lucas and Nathan are standing on the steps in the front, in front of the priest. Tim is standing in front with Nathan and Lucas, as the best man. Skills, Cooper, Junk, Fergie, and Clay proceed to walk down the aisle, as groomsmen. Shelly, Rachel, Teresa, and Olivia walk down the aisle next as bridesmaids. Next, Jamie, (Nathan) Junior, Lily, and Elizabeth proceed to walk down the aisle, as the ring bearers and flower girls. Jamie and Junior are first, as Jamie holds a satin pillow, which does not have a ring on it. Junior walks beside him. Behind the boys, Elizabeth and Lily walk down throwing flowers to the sides of the aisle.

As they all reach their appropriate positions, Nathan looks down at Jamie.

"Where's the rings, Jamie?" Nathan asks.

Jamie looks down at Junior. Junior reaches in one of his pockets, pulls out two rings, and hands them to Nathan.

"Why didn't you guys each carry a pillow and a ring like we discussed?" Nathan asks.

"He wanted them both." Jamie shrugs.

Nathan hands one of the rings to Lucas. Lucas gives him a nod, as they both then look down the aisle. The wedding march begins to play, as Peyton and Brooke walk out wearing their wedding dresses. Mouth is walking beside Brooke, with their arms intertwined. Haley is walking beside Peyton, also with their arms intertwined.

As they keep walking down the aisle, Peyton smiles ahead of her at Lucas. She then glances to the side, as she sees a fade-in of Ellie (her birth mom) sitting in one of the rows of seats. A moment later, Ellie fades-out. As they reach the front, the altar, Haley "hands" Peyton off to Lucas, as she hugs them both. Mouth "hands" Brooke off to Nathan, as he also hugs them both. Mouth and Haley then stand in their appropriate positions. Nathan and Brooke, and Peyton and Lucas stand facing each other, in front of the priest. He priest smiles, as he looks out onto the audience, and then looks at both couples in front of him.

"Dearly beloved," The priest begins. "we are gathered here today in the presence of God and these witnesses, to join Nathan and Brooke, _and_, since this is a double wedding, also Lucas and Peyton, in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate, these two _couples_ present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why either of these couples may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

**Cut To:**

Outside of Church; Parking Lot. Victoria is sitting in her car, as she looks at a picture, tearfully, of a brunette little girl, posing for a camera, very school picture-esque.

**Cut To:**

Inside the Church.

Karen, holding her stomach, stands up from her seat. All of the guests pay attention to her. The priest sees.

"Yes, ma'am?" The priest asks. "Please, speak now."

"I—" Karen begins. "I'm sorry, but I need to get to the hospital now. My baby's coming."

**Cut To:**

Tree Hill Memorial Hospital; Waiting Room. Lucas is leaning forward, as he sits in a chair, next to Peyton. She is rubbing his leg for support.

"Luke, say something." Peyton says. "You haven't since we got here."

"I'm scared, Peyton." Lucas says. "Ever since we moved back here, I've been worried about my mom and what would happen if she went ahead with her pregnancy. I don't want to think about what could happen to her by the end of the day."

"Then don't; don't think about the worst possible scenario." Peyton says. "Luke, your mom and new sibling are going to be fine. I just know it."

"Thanks for saying that, Peyton." Lucas says, as he grabs her hand. "Today should be nothing but special and happy for you. I'm sorry it had to take this turn."

"Hey, baby—" Peyton says. "Don't be silly. This is what marriage is all about, after all. The fairy-tale, picture-perfect stuff they show us in movies are fake. _This _is real life; being there for the ones you love in good times and bad. I'm not going to leave your side, babe. I love you."

"I love you, too." Lucas says, as he smiles slightly, looking at her.

Nathan and Brooke approach them.

"Hey, man." Nathan says. "Have you heard anything?"

Lucas shakes his head.

"Well," Brooke begins. "you both need to eat something. Why don't you come down to the cafeteria with us? We were just there; the food is pretty good."

"She's right." Peyton tells Lucas. "You need to eat something. You want to go?"

"I don't want to miss the doctor if he comes out." Lucas replies. "But you three go. I'll be fine."

"I'll get something later, with Luke." Peyton tells them. "We're fine. Thanks, though."

Brooke and Nathan nod.

"Hang in there, Luke." Brooke says, as she rubs his shoulder.

"Yeah, man." Nathan says. "Keep positive thoughts."

"Thanks, you guys." Lucas says.

"We're on our cells if you hear anything." Brooke says.

Brooke and Nathan walk away.

"Babe," Lucas begins. "if you're hunger, you don't have to stay with me."

"I want to." Peyton says. "Besides, I told you, I'm not leaving your side."

Peyton interlocks her arm inside his, as he leans his head against her.

**Cut To:**

Hospital Cafeteria; Tim is sitting at a table with Rachel and Cooper.

"God, I feel so bad." Tim says. "What a thing to happen in the middle of their wedding. I hope Lucas' mom is okay."

"Well normally a birth would be a happy time, right?" Rachel asks. "But with Karen's condition, it turns the event the other way. I'm scared for her...and the baby."

"Well all we can do," Cooper begins. "is pray they'll both make it through this."

Nathan and Brooke approach the table, and sit down.

"Are they coming?" Tim asks.

"No." Nathan replies. "They want to stay up there, in case the doctor comes out."

"Okay, well," Tim begins. "lets bring the food up to them. They gotta eat something. I'm sure they haven't eaten all day expecting to have a big dinner. And well..."

"Good idea." Nathan says, as he stands up. "I'll bring it up to them. You guys relax, sit."

Nathan walks away, over to the food line.

"So," Cooper begins. "how are you doing, Brooke?"

"I'm worried about Karen." Brooke replies. "I mean, I'm trying to keep a brave face on in front of Lucas, but the reality is she could...not make it. I can't even imagine how devastated he'll be if anything happens."

"How is he doing right now?" Rachel asks.

"I'm sure at this point he just feels numb, you know?" Brooke asks. "Whenever you're in these types of life and death situations, you never know what you're feeling."

**Cut To:**

Outside of Hospital; Court Yard. Clay is sitting on a bench, leaning forward. He has a coffee drink next to him, as a Coffee Stand/Cart is seen off to the side. Sara approaches him front behind.

"Found you." Sara says, as she sits down next to him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh." Clay says. "Were we playing hide-and-seek?" He smirks, jokingly.

"Nice to see you smile." Sara says.

"It's not fair." Clay says. "Any of it. It's their wedding day; they should be dancing at their reception right now, not worrying whether Lucas' mom and her baby are going to survive."

"You're absolutely right." Sara says. "It's really sad. I hope she's okay."

"I've just been sitting here thinking about," Clay begins. "how we're going to be here for you in just three months. It has me totally frightened that something could go wrong."

"Hun," Sara begins, as she rubs his back. "we've been doing everything right for the passed six months with this pregnancy. The doctor told us I'm very healthy, as is our baby. I'm going to have a perfectly normal and healthy labor. Don't worry about me, Clay."

"I'm always going to worry about you, Sara." Clay says. "I love you; I'm you husband. That's just how it is."

"Well," Sara begins. "then I think we need to do something to get your mind off all that worrying."

"Well, my head is starting to hurt from all my worries." Clay says.

"Oh, no..." Sara says, as she puts her hand on his face, and then begins to kiss him on the lips. "Feel better yet?"

"Yes, but don't stop yet." Clay says, and then begins to kiss her again.

**Cut To:**

Hospital Chapel; Olivia and Alex are sitting in the front row, silently. Alex has his hand on Olivia's back.

"Maybe we should go back upstairs." Alex says. "Wait with your brothers, and in case they hear news on their mom."

"Okay." Olivia says. "In a minute."

The chapel door opens, and Nathan enters, holding a tray of food.

"Sorry for interrupting." Nathan says.

"No, man." Alex says. "Come in. You're welcome to sit with us."

"Actually," Nathan begins. "I think being in a church will depress me too much right now. Hey, Alex. Can I have a word with my sister?"

"Oh, yeah." Alex replies. "Of course. I'll go raid the candy machines."

Alex exits.

"He seems really nice." Nathan says, as he sits down next to her.

"He's great." Olivia says. "How is everyone doing?"

"Okay, I guess." Nathan says. "For the situation, at least. So I'm sorry something like this had to happen when you came back to visit."

"I'm sorry it had to happen on your guy's wedding day." Olivia says.

"Yeah; that part sucks, too." Nathan admits. "I just hope Karen will be okay."

Olivia nods.

"Well," Nathan begins. "I got some food for Lucas and Peyton. I know he'd like to see you right now. You want to deliver it to them for me?"

**Cut To:**

Outside of Hospital; Mouth is sitting on a bench. Shelly walks out of the hospital doors, holding two coffee drinks, and sits down next to him.

"Iced coffee." Shelly says, handing one of them to him. "A perfect drink for summertime."

"Thanks." Mouth smiles.

"Why aren't you inside with your friends?" Shelly asks.

"I've known Karen since, like, forever." Mouth says. "I feel like if I go into that hospital I'm gonna start crying and Lucas really doesn't need to see that right now."

"You're a good friend." Shelly says. "I can see why he made you his best man."

"Well we've been friends since grade school." Mouth says. "I was always an outcast, because of how I looked, having been really skinny, and my natural non-athleticism. But Lucas always gave me a place where I felt like I belonged. He also gave me the experience that I have today with broadcasting. I can't tell you how many river court games I announced, and then that led to airing live on my own Tree Hill High website."

"Ravens Hoops dot com." Shelly says. "I remember that."

Mouth smiles.

"Those four years of high school went by so fast." Shelly says. "Life is just a lot simpler when you're a kid, isn't it?"

"I don't know. I think life has the potential to be complicated," Mouth begins. "no matter how old you are."

"Yeah, I guess so." Shelly says.

**Cut To:**

Hospital; Nathan walks down the hallway, as he stops and looks up at a television.

**Flashback:**

_Close-up _of television, which is playing _It's A Wonderful Life_. Nathan is seen now sitting on the floor against a wall, crying, with his elbows on his knees.

**Cut To:**

Hospital, Hallway; Lucas and Nathan stand before each other, and then give each other a hug.

**Cut To:**

River Court; Nathan shoots a basketball into the hoop. As the ball falls to the ground, Nathan catches it. Lucas approaches the court and walks on to it.

"How come you're not at the party?" Lucas asks.

"How come you're not in the gym?" Nathan asks. "Seriously, that little one-on-one game we had, that was pathetic. And you better get yourself into shape this season, unless you want to be completely worthless to me. Instead of mostly worthless like you are right now."

"I know why you're here, Nathan." Lucas says. "Haley's not going away."

"Seriously, would you mind your own damn business?" Nathan asks..

"As soon as you _forgive _her," Lucas begins. "and try to work things out. She loves you, Nate."

"Right, and that's supposed to make everything okay?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah, it is." Lucas replies.

"You're an idiot." Nathan tells him.

Lucas angrily grabs the ball from his hands, and yells in frustration.

"You know something, Nathan?" Lucas asks. "I've tried with you, but sometimes I wonder why I bother."

"Then don't." Nathan says.

"Fine, I won't." Lucas says. "If you wanna be a coward, fine. Stay here and don't go to the party. But if you think I'm gonna let you mistreat Haley, you're wrong. So don't even try it for a second, because if you do...I'm gonna hurt ya. _Jackass_."

Lucas drops the ball and walks off the court.

_Voice Over (Nathan Scott) –_

"_He hasn't mentioned you once, man. Not once in all these years."_

"_You ready for this, old man?"_

**Cut To:**

River Court; Lucas is sitting on the top of a picnic bench, thinking. There's a basketball next to him. Nathan approaches him.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." Lucas says.

"I'm not." Nathan says. "I going High Flyers."

"Nate, that's great." Lucas says, as he extends his fist out to him.

"When I get back," Nathan begins. "all this brother stuff is over."

"What?" Lucas asks.

"You lied to me, Lucas." Nathan replies. "About my Dad, and about going to see Haley. I've got enough of that in my life."

"Nathan, I was trying to help." Lucas explains.

"Yeah, well you can stop that now." Nathan says. "All I need you to do for me is knock down shots next year, that's it."

Lucas looks surprised.

"We're not brothers." Nathan says. "We're not even friends."

Nathan walks away.

**/End of Flashback:**

Hospital; Waiting Room. Lucas, Peyton, and Olivia are sitting in chairs. A doctor enters and approaches them. Lucas immediately stands up, and then Peyton and Olivia follow.

"What is it?" Lucas asks. "Is she okay?"

"Good news, Mr. Scott." The doctor says. "Your mother is out of the woods. She, and the baby, are going to be just fine. Right now, her other doctor and your Dad are in the room with her now. We'll let you and your family come in when the baby's here."

Lucas smiles.

"Oh my God." Lucas says. "Thank you. Thank you so much, sir."

The doctor nods, and then walks away. Lucas turns to Peyton and gives her a hug, and then turns around and hugs Olivia.

**Cut To:**

Hospital Room; Karen is in the hospital bed, as Andy stands next to her. The doctor is sitting at the end of the bed, as Lucas and Nathan are seen peaking in through the window on the door. The nurse holds a baby, as she walks over to Karen.

"Here you go, Mrs. Scott." The nurse smiles, handing the baby to her. "I'm sure you'd like to hold your beautiful new baby before he has to go get cleaned up."

Karen nods, as she holds the baby boy in her arms and looks down at him in joy.

"Andy," Karen begins. "look at him. Isn't he beautiful?"

"He is; very much so." Andy says. "I can't believe I have a son. I'm a father. Oh my God."

Karen smiles, as she proceeds to lift her arms so Andy can pick him up and hold him. Andy takes his son into his arms and smiles down at him.

"Hey, buddy." Andy says. "I'm your Daddy. Hi. You'll soon know what a loving family you've been born into...and blessed with."

"Okay, I'm sorry for doing this," The nurse begins. "but we have to take him now. He'll be right back, though. I promise. And in the meantime, the rest of your family can come in."

Andy hands the baby to the nurse, as she proceeds to the door with the doctor. The doctor opens the door, and Nathan and Lucas watch the baby boy as he is carried off by the nurse.

"Aw, don't take him." Lucas says.

"Yeah, I wanna hold him too." Nathan says.

Still in their tuxedos, Nathan and Lucas enter the room. Brooke and Peyton walk in too, still wearing their wedding dresses.

"How are you feeling, Karen?" Brooke asks.

"Amazing." Karen replies. "I'm so glad I did this."

"Me too, mom." Lucas says. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried."

"Aw." Karen says. "My other baby boy, come here."

Lucas gives Karen a hug.

"I'm glad you and the baby are okay, Karen." Nathan says.

"Well, _I'm _sorry for ruining your wedding." Karen says.

"Oh, no." Peyton says. "It's not ruined. In fact, it's pretty cool your son was born when he was. An interesting story to tell indeed."

"Yeah, it's just postponed." Brooke says. "That's all."

At that moment, Victoria enters the room. They all look at her, surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asks.

"Well, I'm sorry for not leaving when I said I would," Victoria begins. "but I saw what happened at the church. And, well, as my wedding gift to you, honey, I decided to bring the wedding to you..._here_. I know how special a woman's wedding day is, and I told you—I totally support you and Nathan."

"Mom, what—" Brooke says, confused.

"Come on in, you guys." Victoria says.

The priest enters, followed by their friends and family; Clay, Sara, Haley, the kids, Rachel, Cooper, Olivia, Alex, Tim, Mouth, Shelly, Skills and everyone else.

"Oh my God." Brooke says. "I can't believe this. Mom, this means so much to me. Thank you."

"Well," Victoria begins. "it was due for me to start being a good mom to you. And I hope this makes up for treating you, Peyton, so rotten. And Lucas, you too, you know."

"Come on!" Tim says. "Lets do this thing, so we can eat that cake!"

"Just say you're excited, Tim." Nathan says, chuckling.

"Sir," Victoria begins to the priest. "if you would take it from here..."

"Thank you." The priest says. "Okay; Brooke, Nathan. Lucas, Peyton. If you would..."

The four of them proceed to stand in front of the priest, facing their respective partner.

"So," The priest begins. "you each have requested to say your own vows. So I'll pass it off to you, Nathan."

"Thank you." Nathan says, and then looks back at Brooke. "Brooke, we have been on such a long journey, some of that time we were together and some of it we were not. But one thing I can honestly say, is that I never once stopped loving you. You are everything to me, Brooke Davis. You bring out the best version of myself, and you make me want to be that best version of myself every single day. You are the reason why I wake up each and every morning, Brooke Davis, just like you're the reason why I'm always able to overcome any challenge that life throws my way. I'm so happy that I get to finally spend the rest of my life with you. I love you with all my heart, Brooke Davis; and I will love, honor, cherish, and take care of you until the end of time. This I vow today." He smiles, as he grabs her hand.

Brooke smiles widely at him.

"Uh..." Nathan says. "Jamie? Junior? The ring, please."

Jamie walks up to Nathan, handing him the ring.

"Sorry, Dad." Jamie says.

"It's okay, son." Nathan chuckles, and then smiles at Brooke, as he places the ring on her finger.

"Nathan," Brooke begins. "you are truly my one and only rock. Every time I simply look at you, or feel your touch, I know everything is going to be okay. As I stand here now and look into your eyes, I see my future with you. I see us being happy together, and experiencing the world together; I see us raising kids together, and growing old together. I feel so lucky to finally be your wife, Nathan Scott; I'm filled with extreme joy to know I found love in one of my best friends. You know that I'm not the most elegant speaker, so you know I'm surprised I have made it this far into my vows."

Nathan smiles, with a chuckle, as he looks down, and then back up at her.

"I promise," Brooke begins. "you, Nathan Scott, my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, richer or poorer, through sickness and through health, until my last day on this earth. This I vow to you today." She pauses. "Oh. Have I told you I love you? Because I do, so much, with all my heart."

Nathan mouths an "I love you, too."

"_Oh_." Jamie says, as he approaches Brooke. "Here you go, Aunt Brooke. At least I remembered this time."

"Thanks, buddy." Brooke chuckles, and then smiles at Nathan and places the ring on his finger.

"Okay, very good." The priest says. "And now I'll direct the attention onto, you, Lucas."

"Okay." Lucas says, as he smiles, and holds Peyton's hands. "Peyton, I feel so blessed to be able to experience this moment with you. To be able to have two amazing experiences in a single day is just more than I could have ever expected and hoped for. That is, meeting my new baby brother and marrying my best friend...and the love of my life. Like Nathan and Brooke over there, it's no secret that we've also been on a long journey together...and apart. But one thing that holds true is how I've always held you close to my heart no matter what we were going through, where we were at, or how bad of a fight we had. There's a reason why we were always friends even when we were apart, and that's because we've always known that deep down we simply can't live without each other being in our lives. Peyton Elizabeth Scott, you are truly my soul mate, my other half, and the woman I promise to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better and for worse, until death do us part. This I vow today. I love you so much, Peyton."

Peyton smiles. Jamie approaches them, with the ring in his hand, and hands it to Lucas.

"Here you go, Uncle Lucas." Jamie says. "Man, I'm on a roll!"

"Thank you very much, J-Luke." Lucas says, and then smiles at Peyton and puts the ring on her finger.

"Lucas Eugene Scott," Peyton begins with a smile. "how I love your name. Your beautiful name. I love every part of you, Lucas. And you're right; we have been on such an amazing journey together... some filled with good times and others not so good. But one thing our journey proved to me is one much we truly love each other and how much we need each other in our lives...to feel complete and whole. You, Lucas Scott, are too my better half, my soul mate, and my knight in shining armor. When I look at you, I see the man who I know will always be there for me no matter what and who will always take care of me and make me feel safe. I love you so much, Lucas Scott, and I know this is the beginning to a wonderful life together. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, until death do us part. This is what I vow today to you, my other half."

Lucas smiles at her. Junior approaches Peyton and tugs on her dress, as he looks up at her. Peyton looks down at him with a smile.

"Yes, little Nathan?" Peyton asks.

"I have something for you." Junior says, handing her the ring.

"Aw. Why thank you so much." Peyton says, as she takes the ring from him.

Junior walks away, with his head lowered, in shyness. Peyton smiles at Lucas, as she slides the ring onto his finger. The priest smiles.

"And now," The priest begins. "by the powers vested in my by the state of North Carolina, but much more importantly, by the authority vested in me by the fact that I believe in the power of your agreement this day, the look of love in your eyes, and the seriousness with which you make this commitment; and because I believe my faith is shared by others gathered here, it is my honor and my delight to now pronounce both of you couples, husband and wife. You may kiss your respective Bride."

Nathan kisses Brooke, as she kisses him back passionately. At the same time, Lucas kisses Peyton passionately as she kisses him back. Everybody claps, smiles, and rubs their eyes. Haley and Olivia walk up to both couples and hug them.

Karen is still laying in the bed, holding her baby. As the couples stop kissing, Lucas looks over at Karen and his new brother.

"Do you and Andy have a name yet for my little brother?" Lucas asks. "My _other _little brother."

"We just decided on one now." Karen smiles and nods. "Everybody, please meet this adorable little boy: Andrew Lucas Hartgrove."

_Aww's _are heard throughout the room.

"_Hey._" Jamie says. "He has the same name as me."

"Yes he does, buddy." Lucas says. "You're lucky. You and your cousin share the same middle name."

"Jamie," Nathan begins. "do you want to sit on the bed next to your Aunt and hold your little cousin?"

"_Yes_!" Jamie says.

"Okay, honey." Karen says. "Jump on up here."

Nathan helps Jamie onto the bed. Karen gently and slowly hands baby Andrew to Jamie, as she puts her hands underneath the baby.

"Be careful." Karen says. "Support his little head."

"Wow." Jamie says, looking at the baby. "He's so little."

"Yeah, buddy." Haley says. "I still remember you being that small like it was yesterday. You'll have your own baby someday, too. A long, long time from now, of course."

"_No way_." Jamie says.

"Okay, Jimmy Jam." Lucas says. "I'm up. Hand over my little brother."

Lucas takes the baby from Jamie, and smiles down at him.

"Hey, you." Lucas says. "I'm your big brother. Aw, you're so adorable, aren't ya?"

"Okay, let me hold him now." Olivia says. "I'm dying over here. Besides, he's mine and Nathan's little brother too...technically speaking."

"Don't worry everyone." Karen says. "You all will get a chance to hold Andrew."

"Mom," Lucas begins. "let me just say I'm so glad you went through with your pregnancy. I'm so glad everything turned out so good."

"I told you, honey." Karen smiles. "Everything will always be okay, as long as we stick together and as long as we have each other. Always remember that the best way to go through life is having a lot of people around you who love you and vice versa. That's why I found the strength to make it through the last nine months."

"And just look around the room." Lucas says. "We have all have a lot of people in our lives who love each other. We're all so lucky to have remained so close, even after everything we've all been through together."

"I've never felt more loved and lucky than in this moment." Brooke says, as she leans against Nathan, putting her arm on his chest. "This is just the most perfect ending to a very, very long day."

Brooke then smiles at Victoria, in a forgiving manner. Victoria smiles back at her daughter.

Karen smiles. "Okay, everyone. Where's my little bundle of joy?"

"I got him." Mouth says, holding Andrew.

Everyone begins to look at the baby, and gather around Karen, giving her hugs, hugging each other, and being next to their respective partner.

_Voice Over (Lucas Scott) –_

"_What a great feeling it is to be around family. No matter how much time goes by, how old you get, or what you do in your life, that childhood feeling always washes over you whenever you're around family. You could be married and have kids of your own, yet you always still feel like a kid when you're around people from your childhood. Why is that? Not that I'm complaining, though. Being in the middle of your loved ones is the most amazing and heart-warming feeling in the world...and I'm the luckiest guy on earth to be in the middle of such a large, loving family."_

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
